


The Brave New World

by Olaf200474



Category: Original from Fanfiction.net
Genre: F/M, Translation from English to German
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 719,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaf200474/pseuds/Olaf200474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geschichte aus dem 6. und 7. Schuljahr, komplett AU. Harry entscheidet sich, das er nicht länger die Marionette von Dumbledore und Voldi sein will. Er geht in die USA. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! Original von Bellerophon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brave New World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7060) by bellerophon30. 



> Translation from English to German with Permission from original Author!

Die Fahrt von Kings Cross Station nach Hause war eine sehr ruhige, denn selbst Vernon und Petunia unterhielten sich nicht. Die Drohung durch Moody und Arthur Weasley hatte selbst bei Vernon Dursley's Dickkopf gewirkt und er hatte sich sehr schnell dazu ent schieden, das der Ärger den er bekommen konnte, das Verprügeln von Harry nicht wert war, weshalb er Harry auf dem Heimweg schlicht ignorierte. Petunia Dursley ging eben falls ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, denn sie hatten den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry durchaus gesehen und wusste das etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste. Und jeder auf seine eigene Art (Dudley hatte sie auf der Fahrt nicht begleitet) war zu dem Ent schluss gekommen die Situation auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sich nicht noch mehr Är ger einzuhandeln, indem sie Harry missbrauchten.

Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen waren, griff sich Harry seinen Koffer und ging in das Haus, allerdings war er doch überrascht, als Vernon, der erstaunlich ruhig wirkte, ihm die Tür aufhielt so das er mit dem Koffer hindurch kam. Nachdem auch Hedwig im Innern war, achtete Harry nicht weiter darauf, wie sich Vernon im Garten umsah (Nach Harry's Freunden, wie man sich denken kann), und würde das Haus in den nächsten drei Wochen auch nicht verlassen.

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer in Nummer vier, Privet Drive und dachte nach, etwas, das er schon seit gut zwei Wochen tat, seit den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem daraus resultierenden Tod von Sirius Black. Harry hatte auf der Heimfahrt erkannt, wie wenig er überhaupt über seine eigene Zukunft nachdachte. Als er seine Berufsbera tung bei Professor Mc Gonagall beendet hatte, war er sich absolut sicher gewesen ein Au ror werden zu wollen, da er dachte es wäre ein guter Job, aber er hatte auch vorher noch nie darüber nach gedacht. Außerdem gab es noch die Prophezeiung, die bedacht werden musste, und Harry war sich nicht Sicher, ob er sie glauben sollte, obwohl er sehr wohl Dumbledore's Glauben daran bemerkt hatte. Harry fand es schwer an etwas zu glauben, das Tre lawney gesagt hatte, besonders etwas wie diese Sache, denn drei Jahre Unterricht bei ihr hatten bei ihm Zweifel aufkommen lassen, ob sie wirklich eine Hexe war oder nicht einfach eine Squib mit großer Vorstellungskraft. Wenn man das bedachte, erklärte es vieles von Dumbledore's Verhalten in den letzten Jahren, wie auch die Unterbringung von Harry bei den Dursleys….obwohl er sich selbst danach nicht besser dabei fühlte.

Liebe/r (Hier folgt der Name),

Ich schreibe Ihnen um darum zu bitten, das niemand mir in den nächsten Wochen Briefe schickt, auch möchte ich keine Besucher. Ich brauche Zeit um mir über einige Dinge im Klaren zu werden, die geschehen sind, und ich brauche die Zeit auch für meine Trauer um Sirius. Ich weiß das mich hier Leute bei den Dursley's bewachen und Ich werde aus dem Grund auch nichts dummes tun, ich will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ich danke für euer Verständnis.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Harry

Nach seiner Ankunft „zu Hause", hatte Harry diese einfachen Briefe an fast alle Freunde geschickt, in der simplen Hoffnung einige Zeit für sich zu haben, in der er nicht an ihre Sicht der Dinge denken musste. Harry erwartete durchaus nicht, das sie diese Wünsche respektieren würden, und er hatte auch recht, denn die Briefe trafen ab dem nächsten Tag ein. Ein typischer Brief war der von Hermine:

Lieber Harry,

Wie geht es dir? Ich weiß das du um Sirius trauerst, aber du musst einen Weg finden wei terzuleben, das ist es, was Sirius gewollt hätte, und du weißt das auch. Ich hoffe du übst deine Oklumentik, denn du willst sicher nicht das wieder so etwas geschieht, Und stell si cher das du SOFORT ohne Umschweife Dumbledore Bescheid sagst, wenn deine Narbe wieder schmerzt. Wenn etwas passiert, sag mir Bescheid, du weißt, das ich dir nur helfen will.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermione

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, ob Hermine ihn nicht für Dumbledore ausspio nierte, und wenn ja, wie lange schon. Hermine war eine seiner besten Freundinnen, und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie vermutlich eine bessere Freundin als Ron es je war, aber ihre Überzeugung und ihr absoluter Glaube an die Autorität zum Beispiel von Leh rern machte ihm Angst. Irgendwie wusste der alte Mann immer was er gerade tat, also hatte Dumbledore entweder sehr gute Überwachungszauber im Gryffindorturm, oder je mand informierte ihn von Innen heraus. Natürlich wollte er nicht glauben, das Hermine dahinter steckte, und er hatte auch keine Beweise dafür…aber das Gefühl blieb.

Harry's Gefühle Dumbledore gegenüber hatten sich sehr bald verändert. Dumb ledore hat te Harry's Bitte nach Privatsphäre erstaunlicherweise respektiert, allerdings wusste er, das es nicht ewig so sein würde. (Der alte Mann aber auch Neville waren die einzigsten, die sich bisher daran hielten, denn Neville hatte ihm eine Kurze Notiz geschickt, in der er seine Bitte akzeptierte und Harry wissen lies, das er jederzeit für Harry Dasein würde). Das Problem war, je mehr Harry sich auf sein Leben konzentrierte, sowohl im Privet Drive als auch in Hogwarts, desto unzufriedener wurde er. Die Schwierigkeiten im Privet Drive waren klar erkennbar, der Mangel einfach an allem, insbesondere Zuneigung, aber auch von Pausen sowie der Mangel an Essen und sonstigem. Harry fragte sich, was für Belastungsmaterial Dumbledore über Tante Petunia hatte, damit er sie dazu zwingen konnte, ihn wieder aufzunehmen, allerdings würde sein nächster Sommer sein letzter hier sein, da er dann 17 Jahre alt würde und damit volljährig wurde zumindest nach dem Recht der Zauberergemeinschaft. Damit stünde er nicht länger unter unter Dumbledore's Einfluss, zumindest während des Sommers. Er hatte das miese Gefühl, das der alte Mann sich darum nicht scheren würde und einen Weg finden würde, ihn irgendwie wieder ein zusperren, notfalls im Grimmaud Place. Seine Tante hatte in den letzten beiden Wochen immer wieder sehr unzufrieden ausgesehen…aber er hatte sicherheitshalber nicht nachgefragt.

Sein bisheriges Leben in Hogwarts war es am Ende, das Harry innehalten ließ, nachdem er intensiver darüber nachgedacht hatte. Harry wusste, das er sich in den fünf Jahren dort nicht viele Freunde gemacht hatte, aber nachdem er es genauer betrachtet hatte, war er doch geschockt, wie wenige es wirklich waren. In der Tat beschränkte sich sein direkter Freundeskreis auf jene, die ihn in das Ministerium begleitet hatten (Ron, Hermine, Ne ville, Ginny, und Luna), und obwohl er eine gute Beziehung zu Dean und Seamus besaß (seinen anderen Zimmerkameraden), stimmte es ihn doch traurig, das er erkennen musste, das es sonst niemanden mehr gab. Harry wusste, das dies sehr wahrscheinlich an seinem Status als „Der-Junge-der-Lebt" lag, denn die meisten die ihn Kennenlernen wollten, wur den entweder von seinem Ruhm angezogen, wie Colin Creevey, oder sie hassten ihn ge nau deshalb, weshalb sie sich gar nicht die Zeit nahmen, ihn genauer kennenzulernen. Harry erkannte auch, das manches auch an Ron und Hermine lag, denn beide waren nicht gerade die beliebtesten Personen im Gryffindorturm. Hermine's Besserwisserei und ihre Manie im Bezug auf die Schule nervten die meisten ihrer Hauskameraden (Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs wohl von ihr dachten, und die Mei nung der Slytherins war fast logisch), und Ron…die Tatsache hatte bestand, das Ron kein sehr schlauer Magier war und sich immer mehr in die Gryffindor-Version von Draco Malfoy verwandelte, nämlich jemand, der jeden verabscheute, der sich nicht seinen Idea len anpasste. Diese Dreiergruppe hatte schon solange bestand, das jene, die vielleicht en geren Kontakt mit Harry gewünscht hätten, sich nicht mit Ron und Hermine regelmäßig Auseinandersetzen wollten.

Harry hatte in jedem Sommer, seit er ein Magier war, die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts, die ihn diese Zeit bei den Dursley's überhaupt überstehen ließen, aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Harry wusste, das er seine eigenen Pläne machen musste, Pläne, die er nicht alleine ausführen konnte. Er grü belte noch eine weitere Nacht darüber bevor er den ersten Schritt in seine Freiheit unter nahm…aber auch in eine eher ungewöhnliche Richtung.

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Longbottom,

Ich weiß, das wir uns noch nie vorher begegnet sind, Ma'am, aber ich bin ein Freund ih res Enkels, Neville aus Hogwarts. Zuerst möchte ich sagen, das es mir Leid tut, das Ne ville an der Aktion in der Mysteriumsabteilung beteiligt war, die ich anführte, aber sie sollten wissen, das er sehr gut gekämpft hat und ich bin stolz, ihn als meinen Freund und Alliierten bezeichnen zu dürfen. Ich schreibe ihnen nun aber, da ich einen Rat von ihnen brauche, und ich weiß von Neville, das sie sehr großes Wissen aber auch eine sehr hohe Integrität besitzen. Ich benötige die Dienste eines magischen Anwalts, wenn möglich je manden, der auch über Wissen in der Muggelwelt und deren Gesetze verfügt, und ich habe die Hoffnung, das sie mir jemanden empfehlen könnten. Ich habe mehrere Dinge die nur über einen Anwalt zu erledigen sind, daher diese Bitte. Ich wende mich an Sie und nicht an jemanden aus Hogwarts Ma'am, da, um ehrlich zu sein, ich niemanden aus deren Umkreis engagieren möchte.

Es würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir helfen könnten und grüssen sie bitte Neville von mir.

Harry Potter

"Hier, Hedwig, bitte warte, damit Mrs. Longbottom antworten kann, in Ordnung?"

Hedwig gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, als wenn Harry mehr über die Postzu stellung wüsste, als sie: 'Überlass das den Experten' wollte sie damit wohl sagen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Weg war, aber wenn er seinen Plan durch führen wollte, brauchte er einen rechtlichen Rat, einen Rat, den er nicht vom Orden be kommen würde, denn sie würden mit Sicherheit sagen, "Oh, lass uns dies mal machen, Harry." oder etwa "Du musst dir über diese Dinge derzeit keine Sorgen machen, Harry." Es konnte definitiv nicht Schaden, Mrs. Longbottom zu fragen, da er nicht glaubte, das sie ein Ordensmitglied war, und er auch davon ausging, das Ne ville ihr in den Jahren von ihm berichtet hatte.

Da er nichts weiter zu tun hatte, begann Harry mit seinen Übungen. Nach zwei Wochen hatte er die Grenze von 200 Sit-Ups am Tag erreicht, neben 50 Push-Ups. Dies war sicher nicht olympiareif, aber weit besser, als zu Beginn seiner Übungen. Harry war überrascht gewesen, wie sehr er außer Form geraten war, wenn man bedachte, wie mager er immer noch wirkte, selbst nach zehn Monaten in Hogwarts und dessen Essen, sowie vielen Schokoladenfröschen. Außerdem half es ihm, die Langeweile zu vertreiben, denn um ehr lich zu sein, war Harry doch recht nervös, wenn es darum ging, hinaus zu gehen, ausge löst durch die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers mit den Dementoren. Er war sich nicht si cher darüber, das der Ordern die Straße auch wirklich überwachte (nicht, das sie es ihm gesagt hätten), aber er nahm an, das irgend jemand anwesend war (Aber hoffentlich nicht Dung).

Nachdem er seine Übungen beendet hatte, ging er hinunter und nahm sich ein Glas Was ser:

"Hallo Tante Petunia."

Seine Tante schaute ihn kurz an und nickte leicht, aber auch nicht auf unhöfliche Weise. Das Verhältnis mit ihr hatte sich deutlich gebessert, seit er zurückgekehrt war, aber das hatte leider nicht viel zu sagen. Vernon und sie sahen beide so aus als würden sie eine Art inneren Kampf ausfechten, während sie gemeinsam mit Harry zu Abend assen, der einzi gen längeren Zeit wo er bei ihnen war. Vernon's innerer Kampf bezog sich auf die 15 Jahre Missbrauch, sowohl verbaler als auch sonstiger Art, aber auch mit der Angst, das diese „Freaks" hier eindringen würden und ihm etwas antun würden. Petunia hingegen wirkte nervös und traurig, während sie in Harry's Nähe war, als wenn sie immer mehr Lily in ihm sehen würde, und sich gleichzeitig an ihr Schicksal erinnerte, aber auch an den Grund, wieso er bei ihnen lebte. Harry hatte Dudley nicht mehr als ein oder zweimal gesehen, seit er wieder hier war, und dies erleichterte ihn. Dudley hatte eine Sommerar beit in einem örtlichen Kino angenommen und war selten zu Hause, da er vermutlich Harry aus dem Wege gehen wollte. Harry hatte sich anfangs Sorgen über seine Kontakte mit Dudley gemacht, nach den Ereignissen im letzten Sommer, und besonders wegen dem, was er Harry antun könnte, wenn er ihm noch immer Vorwürfe machte. Dudley's Gedankengänge waren ihm aber noch immer fremd.

Im Hinterkopf wusste Harry das, wenn er auf legalem Weg seine Freiheit wollte, er die Kooperation von Vernon und Petunia benötigte. Er wusste, das sie seine Muggel-Vor münder sind, und er war sich absolut sicher, das sie es auch in der magischen Welt wa ren. Die einzigste Alternative zu ihnen wäre Sirius gewesen, der, nachdem er aus Azka ban geflohen war und sich verstecken musste, nie in der Lage war, seine Vormundschaft zu übernehmen. Die Frage war, wie sollte er ihre Kooperation erlangen? Er wusste, das Vernon der Schlüssel zu allem war, da Petunia seiner Meinung folgen würde. Er könnte sie natürlich bestechen, aber er zögerte, da er nicht wollte, das Vernon erfuhr, wieviel Harry Geld Harry überhaupt besaß, denn er wusste, so sehr sein Onkel Magier auch hass te, das dieser Hass nicht für ihr Geld galt, aber als er daran dachte, wie Vernon zu Grin gotts ging um es abzuheben, brachte ihn immer wieder zum Lachen.

Körperliche Drohungen waren eine andere Möglichkeit, aber Harry wollte diesen Weg vermeiden. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, ob er es könnte oder nicht, denn eigent lich hätte er kein Problem damit, Vernon zu verletzen, was er aber nicht wörtlich meinte. Vor wenigen Jahren hatte Harry sich tagträumerisch noch seinen eigenen siebzehnten Ge burtstag vorgestellt, der einige Stunden einer „Sonderbehandlung" der Dursleys mit sei nem Zauberstab beinhaltete. Das Problem war, das er nicht wusste, ob Vernon nicht ebenfalls an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, und vielleicht eine Art Präventivschlag aus führen würde. Vernon Dursley wurde von jenen, die ihn nicht kannten in der Regel unter schätzt, aber Harry kannte ihn sehr gut und wusste, das sein Hass Vernon zu etwas veran lassen könnte, das er und Harry noch bereuen würden…falls Harry es überleben sollte.

Eine Sache war sicher, er würde Dumbledore mit Sicherheit nicht mitteilen, das er irgend etwas derartiges plante. Harry's Misstrauen dem Orden gegenüber basierte nicht nur auf seinem Hass auf Dumbledore sowie dessen ganzen Halbwahrheiten, Lügen, und Aus flüchten, die der Schulleiter ihm immer wieder über die Jahre hinweg erzählt hatte. Auf eine gewisse, perverse Art musste er zugeben, das Dumbledore wie ein Slytherin agierte (In seinem dritten Jahr hatte er McGonagall danach gefragt, in welchem Haus Dumbledo re gewesen war, und sie hatte ihm mit ernster Stimme gesagt, das es ihn nichts anginge, weshalb er von Slytherin ausging)…zumindest würde er es so sehen, wenn es jemand anders passiert wäre. Harry vertraute Dumbledore nicht mehr im Bezug auf seine Zu kunft, insbesondere wenn man bedachte, was dieser Getan und nicht nicht Getan hatte. Harry hatte noch immer Probleme damit zu glauben, das der Blutschutz am Privet Drive der einzigste Schutz für ihn war, besonders vor einem Magier, der seit dreizehn Jahren Körperlos war. Als er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, war sein Misstrauen Dumbledore ge genüber nur noch gewachsen, "Es wäre schön gewesen, vorher gewarnt worden zu sein, oder wenigstens etwas formelles Training erhalten zu haben." dachte Harry und wusste, dass das einzig wirkliche Training das er erhalten hatte, seine katastrophalen Abenteuer gewesen waren, wo er gelernt hatte sich zu verteidigen, einmal von Remus und dem Pa tronus abgesehen. Jedes mal wenn er über Dumbledore und dessen Entschei dungen nach dachte, und dann logisch über sie nachdachte…..nun, es war gut, das er seinen Zauber stab nicht hatte.

Snape, wiederum war ein weiterer Grund für sein Misstrauen Dumbledore gegenüber. Der alte Mann wusste sehr wohl, wie sehr Snape Harry aus tiefstem Herzen hasste, und trotzdem hatte er beide GEZWUNGEN, immer wieder zusammenzuarbeiten. Harry hass te Snape genauso wie dieser ihn, und er spürte, das Sirius noch leben würde, wenn dieser schleimige Slytherin-Bastard nicht so darauf ausgewesen wäre, ihn zu quälen. Harry hatte Snape nie sein Eingreifen im dritten Schuljahr vergeben, wodurch Peter Pettigrew fliehen konnte, und Sirius nicht freigesprochen werden konnte, und wenn er ehrlich war, war dies auch der primäre Grund, wieso er sich geweigert hatte, von Snape Okklumentik zu ler nen.

Und der Rest des Ordens...Harry mochte sie als einfache Personen, die meisten jeden falls, aber wie bei Hermine war er sich ihrer absoluten Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber durchaus bewusst. Harry wusste, das jenes, was er plante, Dumbledore überhaupt nicht gefallen würde, und der Orden würde Dumbledore mit Sicherheit helfen, ihn aufzuhalten.

Remus ins besondere war ein weiterer Punkt, denn Harry wusste, nachdem Sirius nun fort war, das Remus seine letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern und ihrem Leben war…aber das genau war das Problem, denn Remus war nie wirklich sehr erzähl freudig gewesen, wie seine Eltern wirklich waren, allerdings traf das auch auf Siri us zu. Harry war defini tiv nicht entgangen, das er dank Snape's Denkarium mehr über seinen Vater gelernt hatte, als mit Hilfe der besten Freunde seines Vaters. Harry misstraute Remus auch auf Grund der Beteiligung von ihm an seiner „Zwangshaft" im Privet Drive in all den Jahren, denn er hätte zumindest hier her kommen können um nach ihm zu schauen, und um die Durs leys vielleicht ein wenig einzuschüchtern, damit sie ihn besser behandelten. Aber nein, Harry hatte bis zu seinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr nie etwas von Remus gehört oder gese hen, und das verärgerte ihn mehr und mehr. Man musste auch bedenken, das Remus Dumble dore weit mehr brauchte als anders herum, und das war der Grund wieso er Re mus' Loya lität in Frage stellte.

Harry hatte auch nie in Erwägung gezogen, die Weasleys um Hilfe zu bitten, da er wuss te, wie sehr Molly Weasley versuchte, ihre Kinder so einzuschränken, das sie nie eine Entscheidung alleine trafen, und obwohl er ihr Dankbar dafür war, das sie ihn als Teil der Familie sah, so war er sich doch Sicher, das sie ihn noch schlimmer behandeln würde. Mr. Weasley war ein freundlicher Mann der weit klüger war, als man im ersten Moment dachte (Seit er Luna kannte, betrachtete Harry beide als sehr gute Beobachter), aber Har ry wusste, wer diese Familie wirklich beherrschte. Bill und Charlie waren zwei ihm unbe kannte Faktoren, allerdings kam er mit beiden gut aus, während er an Percy gar nicht erst denken wollte. Fred und Ge orge waren Möglichkeiten, denn er wusste, das beide sich sehr um ihn sorgten und auf ihn achten würden, wenn es nötig war, aber er wollte sie nicht gegen ihre Eltern aufbringen. Er legte die Idee auch zu den Akten, um sie später ge nauer zu betrachten. Ginny war ironischer weise die Weasley der er neben Percy am we nigsten vertraute. Harry wusste, das ihre Liebe für ihn im letzten Jahr zurückgegangen war, aber es bereitete ihm weiterhin Sorge, so dass er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte. Genau genommen war sie das weibliche Gegenstück zu Colin Creevey, denn sie liebte ihn nur des Ruhmes wegen.

Ron….Ron war sein bester Freund, aber Harry wusste, das Ron Hermine jede Kleinig keit erzählen würde. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob diese beiden mehr als nur Freunde waren. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen wenn es so wäre, allerdings wäre er sehr ent täuscht, wenn sie es ihm verheimlicht hätten. Harry verstand Ron's eindeutig romanti schen Gefühle für Hermine durchaus, denn sie war Attraktiv, so dachte er jedenfalls, aber sie war auch ein regelrechter Kontrollfreak. Harry selbst wollte auch eine Freundin, aber keine die ihn bevormundete. Es hatte ihm im letzten Jahr einige Mühe gekostet, sein wachsendes Misstrauen Hermine gegenüber für sich zu behalten. Er mochte beide noch, und wusste, das beide nur das Beste für ihn wollten, aber Angesichts seines Verdachts über Hermine und dem was sie den Lehrern erzählen könnte, wollte er das Risiko nicht eingehen und Ron irgend etwas erzählen…..und er wusste, das Ron ihm vermutlich nie vergeben würde, wenn er etwas vor ihm geheim hielt….etwas, das Harry noch immer nicht verstand, da er selbst absolut loyal zu Ron stand, etwas, das man von dem rothaari gen nicht behaupten konnte.

Nicht das er bis jetzt groß etwas verraten könnte, denn der Plan war bisher nur sehr vage und nur in seinem Kopf gespeichert um seine Freiheit zu bekommen. Harry wusste, wie der Ablauf für eine legale Volljährigkeitserklärung ab lief, und ging davon aus, das ohne Dumbledore's Einmischung, die Dursleys diese Möglichkeit bereits vor einem Jahr vor geschlagen hätten, als er 16 Jahre alt wurde. Er wusste, das Petunia mehr über die magi sche Welt wusste, als sie je erzählt hatte, nebenbei vermutlich auch weder Vernon noch Dudley erzählt hatte, und das vereinfachte einige Dinge.

Luna Lovegood war jene Person mit der er regelmäßigen Briefverkehr hatte, und sie war auch definitiv nicht Teil seiner „Lasst mich alleine"-Briefserie zu Beginn der Ferien. Sie hatten sich nicht über das Ministerium unterhalten, sondern sich die Zeit genommen, ein ander besser über die Briefpost kennen zu lernen, da sie während der Schulzeit in ver schiedenen Jahrgängen und verschiedenen Häusern waren (Harry hatte nie eine Unter richtsstunde mit den Ravenclaws aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe). Harry war noch nicht bereit, sie über seine Pläne zu unterrichten, aber er lächelte jedes mal wenn er ihre Briefe las….wobei diese eher nach Gefühl geschrieben waren als nach einem wirklichen Strukturplan, allerdings genoss er sie und sah sie als gute Ablenkung von seinen Proble men. Sie hatten nichts romantisches besprochen, und Harry sah sie auch nicht auf diese Weise…und sie hatte auch gesagt, das sie sich auch mit Neville unterhielt, allerdings hatte sie Harry in einem anderen Brief versichert, das sie niemanden etwas über diesen Briefverkehr berichteten.

Als Harry an Neville's Großmutter schrieb, wusste er das er Neville zu einem guten Teil vertrauen konnte, weshalb er sich nicht zu große Sorgen machte. Neville war immer freundlich ihm gegenüber gewesen, obwohl er oft wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen wirkte, wenn Ron und Harry, sowie Seamus und Dean zusammensassen. Harry wusste, das Ne ville's Selbstsicherheit als Resultat der Mitgliedschaft in der DA deutlich gestiegen war, aber auch dank der Ereignisse im Ministerium. Als Harry die Ereignisse durch ging, fast wie eine Videobearbeitung, war er überrascht, als er sah, das Neville einer der besten Kämpfer neben ihm selbst gewesen war. Harry wusste, das er dafür zu weiten Teilen verantwortlich war und es freute ihn, das Neville ihm im Gegenzug derart half.

Also, wem konnte er vertrauen? Harry vertraute seinen Freunden, und bis zu einem ge wissen Punkt auch dem Orden….aber es gab mehrere Arten des Vertrauens für ihn, und Harry begann diese Arten besser kennenzulernen, etwas spät zwar…..aber er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich der Tatsache zu erfreuen, das er dazu gehörte, anstatt ein Aus gestoßener zu sein.

Mittwoch, 18. Juli 1996

Lieber Dobby,

Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du gerne für mich arbeiten würdest? Ich habe keine großen Aufgaben für dich, aber ich könnte dein Wissen sehr gut gebrauchen. Ich habe erkannt, das dir die Arbeit in Hogwarts vermutlich Spaß macht, und du dich nicht umstellen möchtest, aber ich hoffe das du es dir überlegst. Im Bezug auf das Geld, ich werde dein Gehalt verdoppeln und mir ist es egal, welche Kleidung du trägst.

Wenn du mit mir darüber reden möchtest, komm einfach zum Privet Drive, aber bitte bit te denk daran, direkt in meinem Schlafzimmer aufzutauchen, da du meinem Onkel und mei ner Tante sonst vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt verpassen würdest.

Danke sehr, Dobby,

Harry Potter

Das war zwar recht riskant, einen so hyperaktiven Hauselfen um sich herum zu haben, während er bei den Muggeln war, aber Harry dachte, das die Vorteile die Gefahren über wogen. Harry war sich bei Leibe nicht sicher, ob ihn der Orden beschützen konnte, soll ten Todesser einen Angriff auf Privet Drive beginnen; immerhin waren ihnen letzten Sommer die beiden Dementoren entgangen, und mit diesem ganzen Chaos begann das gesamte Chaos. Er hatte durchaus beobachtet wie Dobby gegen Lucius Malfoy nach dem zweiten Jahr vorging, und war sich Sicher, das wenigstens Dobby sie solange auf halten konnte bis Hilfe kam. Harry wusste, das im Falle eines Einsatzes des Zauberstabs, bevor er dies durfte, das Resultat ähnlich dem des letzten Jahres aussah, nämlich ein Gerichts verfahren, bei dem ein Sieg sehr unwahrscheinlich war, besonders ohne Dumbledo re's willentliche Hilfe. Wenn Dobby bei ihm war, reduzierte sich das Risiko erheblich, und er musste Dobby nur von den Dursleys fernhalten…obwohl jetzt, wo er darüber nach dachte, war es denkbar, das Onkel Vernon nicht so feindselig Harry gegenüber ver halten würde, wenn Dobby ihn dafür bestrafen konnte.

Hedwig war gerade mit der Antwort von Mrs. Longbottom zurückgekehrt:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Ihre Bitte in ihrem Brief war sehr höflich ausgedrückt, zwar etwas sehr eindeutig viel leicht, aber ich sehe den Geist darin, mit dem es mir angeboten wurde. Zuerst möchte ich ihnen für den positiven Einfluss auf Neville danken, den sie hatten, denn ich habe durch aus die Veränderungen in ihm seit letztem Sommer bemerkt, und zum Teil auch während der Winterferien. Sein Vater Frank (Ein enger Freund ihrer Eltern im Übrigen) war eben falls ein Spätentwickler und ich bin Froh und erleichtert darüber, das Neville den Durch bruch geschafft hat.

Auf ihre Anfrage zurückkommend, hat es mich etwas irritiert und neugierig gemacht. Aus dem, was Neville mir gesagt hat, sind sie nicht in unserer Welt aufgewachsen und benötigen vermutlich noch Hilfe in technischen Dingen. Das sollte eigentlich in dem Ge schichtsunterricht abgehandelt werden, aber wenn Binns noch genauso im Tode ist wie im Leben, bin ich sicher, das sie die meiste Zeit im Unterricht schlafen.

Der Anwalt den ich empfehlen kann, ist ein Magier namens Peter Tyson, er hat ein Büro in der Winkelgasse, nahe dem Quidditch-Geschäft. Er ist sehr vertraut mit den magischen Gesetzen; er ist mein persönlicher Anwalt und besitzt auch sehr großes Wissen über die Gesetze der Muggel. Wenn es ihr Ziel ist, auf legalem Wege Emanzipiert zu werden (Harry's Unterkiefer klappte herunter, als er erkannte, das sie seinen Plan so einfach durchschaut hatte) ist er der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe. Bringen sie ihr Leben unter ihre Kontrolle, Mr. Potter, es ist sehr eindeutig, wofür sie einen Anwalt benötigen, beson ders wenn sie jemanden suchen, der nicht unter Dumbledore's Kontrolle steht, was auf Mr. Tyson zutrifft (Wie fast alle Anwälte war er ein Ravenclaw, und ist sehr intelligent und diskret).

Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr positiv überrascht davon, das sie bereit sind, die entspre chenden Behördengänge einzuhalten, um ihre Freiheit zu erhalten, Mr. Potter, und des halb bin ich gerne bereit, diese Angelegenheit für mich zu behalte. Ich habe Neville das gesagt, worum sie mich gebeten haben, aber ich werde ihm nicht sagen, was ich ihnen sage, obwohl er denke ich bereits ahnt, was sie planen. Seien sie bitte vorsichtig, junger Mann, ich bin sicher, das sie bereits wissen, das sie eine der wichtigsten Figuren in unse rer Welt sind; jeder wird sich nach ihnen umschauen.

Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute,

Nora Longbottom

Harry nahm seinen Brief an Dobby und sagte zu Hedwig, "Bist du bereit für einen neuen Flug? Der erste bitte nach Hogwarts." Hedwig hatte zwei relativ ruhige Wochen hinter sich und nickte nun. "Dieser ist für Dobby, den Hauselfen, er dürfte sich in der Küche von Hogwarts befinden. Warte bitte nicht auf eine Antwort, denn er wird wohl hier er scheinen. Du weißt, wer er ist?" Hedwig rollte nun mit den Augen und erinnerte sich scheinbar nur zu gut daran, wer Dobby war. Harry kicherte leise und lies sie dann hinaus.

Nachdem Hedwig aus dem Fenster geflogen war, flog eine große, braune Eule durch sel biges und landete mit einem kleinen Paket vor Harry. Harry hielt kurz inne, bevor er es öffnete, während er auf die Geräusche von unten hörte, gesetzt den Fall das sie die Eule bemerkt hatten. Es war allerdings sehr ruhig, so das er davon ausging, das Tante Petunia sie nicht gesehen hatte oder sich eines Kommentars enthielt. Petunia's Ruhe ihm gegen über hatte ihn die letzten Tage ziemlich irritiert. Harry wollte zwar nicht angeschrien werden, aber eine Abweichung von dem üblichen Verhalten irritierte Harry dann doch. Die braune Eule flog zu Hedwigs Wasserbehälter hinüber und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Es befanden sich zwei Briefe in dem Paket, einer von Remus Lupin, und einer von Albus Dumbledore.

Harry entschied sich dafür, den Brief von Remus zu erst zu lesen.

Lieber Harry,

Wie geht es dir, Harry? Es sind jetzt einige Wochen vergangen, seit wir uns unterhalten haben und ich bin mir sicher, das der Verlust von Sirius dich noch immer belastet, denn ich weiß das es bei mir der Fall ist. Du hast ihn nicht getötet, Harry, Sirius wusste, wie die Risiken waren und das schon sehr lange und er akzeptierte es, das dies passieren könnte. Du hast sein Leben sehr angenehm gestaltet, Harry, denn du hast ihm die Hoff nung gegeben, als er keine hatte, und dafür möchte ich dir danken.

Ein weiterer Punkt ist, das Sirius ein Testament verfasst hat, das aktiviert werden muss. Du, Tonks, und ich sind die Begünstigten, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wer was erhält. Sirius war der einzige Erbe des Hauses Black, denn seine Mutter starb, bevor sie ihr Testament ändern konnte. (Sie starb bei einer Explosion, falls du es nicht weißt, die bei einem An griff auf die Winkelgasse stattfand, und zwar während unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts, während des siebten Jahres, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere). Das Testament kann jeder zeit aktiviert werden, wenn wir alle anwesend sind; allerdings muss es in der Erbschafts abteilung von Gringotts geschehen. Dumbledore ist nicht sehr glücklich darüber, das du deine Verwandten so bald verlassen musst, weshalb es vermutlich einige Wochen warten muss, aber wir werden es zwischen deinem Geburtstag und dem Schulbeginn durchzie hen.

Ich möchte dich gern bald besuchen; aber ich werde nicht einfach dort auftauchen, aus Angst, die Dinge für dich noch schlimmer zu machen, wobei ich hoffe, das deine Ver wandten dich besser behandeln. Ich denke unsere Worte hatten einigen Effekt auf sie, al lerdings muss ich dir mitteilen, das Dumbledore mit diesen Drohungen NICHT einver standen war und uns befohlen hat, sie nur im äußersten Notfall zu verletzen. Bitte sag mir über Hedwig wann ich dich besuchen kann.

Moony

Dank diesem Brief waren alle Bedenken von Harry im Bezug auf Remus bestätigt wor den, denn der Mann stand Dumbledore zum einen zu Nahe und hatte außerdem Angst vor diesem, weshalb er ihm bedingungslos half. Und der Teil darüber, das ihre Drohungen nur leere Drohungen waren, da der Orden niemals willentlich reagieren würde, verär gerte Harry maßlos; er konnte nur hoffen, das Vernon nicht zu weit gehen würde. Der Ab schnitt über seine Schuldvorwürfe über Sirius' Tod ignorierte er nachdem er ihn gele sen hatte, denn Harry machte sich keine Vorwürfe über das Geschehene, nein, er gab Dumb ledore und den Todessern die Schuld daran. Oh, sicher, anfangs hatte er sich leichte Vor würfe gemacht, nachdem er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, aber das verging, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Harry wusste, das er von Voldemort hereingelegt worden war, und war durchaus stolz auf sich, das er gemeinsam mit fünf andern Schülern die erwach senen 12 Todesser in Schach gehalten hatte.

Wenn Snape nicht so nachlässig während seines Okklumentik-„Unterrichts" gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht auf die Falsche…..naja, wenn man ihm den Grund für diesen soge nannten „Unterricht" genannt hätte, wäre vieles anders gekommen. Harry verstand durch aus, wieso Dumbledore ihm keinen Unterricht geben wollte, denn er wollte die Erinne rungen von Dumbledore nicht preisgeben, aber der alte Mann hätte Snape unter Kontrolle halten müssen. Dumbledore's Vergebung für jeden, insbesondere für Snape's Taten be reiteten Harry Sorgen, und er fragte sich, ob es irgend eine familiäre Verbindung zwi schen beiden gab. Sicher brauchte Dumbledore so verzweifelt einen Spion, oder? Insbe sondere jemanden, der so unbeliebt war, und unter dem so viele Schüler in den Zauber tränke-Klassen gelitten hatten oder die von jüngeren Leuten von ihm gehört hatten.

Harry nahm sich nun zusammen und griff nach dem Brief von Dumbledore, denn er wusste, das er den Inhalt nicht mögen würde.

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe dein Sommer war bisher sehr ruhig. Ich habe bisher keinerlei Nachrichten von dir im Bezug auf deine Narbe erhalten, und sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein, dann gehe ich davon aus, das Volde mort sich sehr ruhig verhielt, nachdem du mit deinen Freunden seine Einheiten so blamiert habt. Trotzdem denke ich nicht, das die Ruhe sehr lange an hält, und ich fürchte, das wir deine Okklumentikstunden wieder beginnen müssen. Es tut mir Leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber dein Lehrer wird WIEDER Professor Snape sein, da meine eigenen Gründe für den Unterricht bei mir noch immer gelten. Ich habe mir Pro fessor Snape gesprochen und er hat mir versichert, das er seine Abneigung dir gegenüber zurückstellen wird, so dass der Unterricht ENDLICH Erfolg haben wird. Ich muss außer dem darauf bestehen, das der Unterricht stärker konzentriert stattfindet, damit du es schneller lernst, da ich erwarte, das unsere Feinde sehr aktiv sein werden. Professor Sna pe ist derzeit auf einer Konferenz in Kanada und kehrt nächste Woche zurück; er wird zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde am Freitag den 27. Juli bei dir eintreffen.

Wir werden dich Anfang August zum Grimmaud Place holen, da der Fuchsbau zu be kannt ist um dich dort zu verstecken, obwohl wir ihn massiv verbarrikadiert haben. Deine OWL-Resultate werden Anfang nächster Woche eingehen, vermutlich am Montag oder Dienstag, ich bin mir sicher, das du gute Noten bekommen hast.

Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, schick sie mir bitte,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry hatte Dumbledore noch nie so stark gehasst wie nach diesem Brief, und jede Zwei fel die er im Bezug auf seine Pläne gehabt hatte, verschwanden. Harry hasste es, hier ein gesperrt zu sein, besonders in DIESEM Haus. Abgesehen von einem Gefängnis wäre ihm alles lieber gewesen als dies, und jetzt steckte er hier auch noch weitere drei Wochen fest, obwohl er gehofft hatte, an seinem Geburtstag hier herauszukommen. Er wollte auch Snape nicht im Haus haben, besonders wenn kein anderer Magier hier war um mögliche Angriffe zu verhindern. Harry wusste, das Dumbledore Snape bedingungslos vertraute, aber er tat dies nicht, und er wusste, das Snape sehr wohl in der Lage war ihn schwerst zu verletzen und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Das ihn jemand verletzen konnte, war nicht seine einzigste Sorge, aber ihn zu entführen…..Harry nahm an, das Voldemort eine Art Preisgeld auf seinen Kopf ausge setzt hatte, und das jener Todesser, der ihn übergab, sich nie wieder Sorgen über seine Zukunft bei der dunklen Seite zu machen brauchte, und Barty Crouch Jr. Hatte genau dar auf nach dem Turnier gehofft. Die Versuchung war etwas sehr großes für einen Mann, besonders für jemanden, der keine wirklichen Verbindungen zur Seite des Lichts hatte, und das traf definitiv auf Snape zu. Nahm man dann noch dazu, das niemand in der Welt Harry mehr hasste, als Snape, dann waren Harry's Sorgen durchaus berechtigt.

Harry war froh, das er noch neun Tage hatte, um Snape loszuwerden, und er hoffte, mehr als je zuvor, das er Dobby überzeugen konnte, für ihn zu arbeiten. Ein Hauself als Leib wächter mochte etwas verrückt ausschauen, aber Harry fragte sich, in wie fern die Wa chen bereit waren, in seinen „Unterricht" bei Snape einzugreifen, von dem bekannt war, das er der absolut loyale Erfüllungsgehilfe von Dumbledore war.

Die braune Eule gab ein lautes Geräusch von sich, weshalb Harry nun aufschaute und verstand, das er auf den Brief antworten sollte:

Lieber Remus,

Die Dinge hier sind relativ ruhig, und es gibt keine Probleme mit meinen Verwandten. Die Drohungen haben bei Vernon gewirkt, und ich habe Dudley nicht mehr als zweimal bisher getroffen. Ich muss dir aber sagen, das es mich sehr verärgert, das dies nur leere Drohungen von eurer Seite aus waren, Remus, und ich bin enttäuscht darüber, das du nicht bereit bist, mir beizustehen, sollte es nötig sein, aber genau das erklärt mir so man ches. Ich weiß, das der Orden das Haus beobachtet und ich erwarte, das sie eingreifen, wenn sie mich vor Schmerzen schreien hören, selbst wenn Dumbledore etwas gegenteili ges befohlen hat.

Ich möchte im Moment nicht über Sirius reden, Remus, und möchte dir nur sagen, das ich mir keine Vorwürfe über den Tod von ihm mache. Dies sind Kriegszeiten, und ich weiß, das es auch Opfer geben kann. Ich vermisse ihn, und werde mich immer an die kurze Zeit erinnern, die wir mit einander verbringen konnten.

Ich bin bereit, das Testament von Sirius in der nächsten Zeit zu hören, und ich weiß, das warten müsst, bis ihr mich endlich aus dem Gefängnis hier befreit, deshalb hoffe ich, das Tonks und du nicht so sehr auf das Geld angewiesen seid und warten könnt. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, irgend etwas zu erklären, Remus, deshalb wäre es am besten, jegliche Besu che zu unterlassen. Wenn es dir etwas bedeutet, ich habe noch mit niemanden aus mei nem Freundeskreis darüber gesprochen, also bist du nicht der einzigste. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Betretet nicht das Haus ohne das ich euch einlade, außer es ist ein Not fall.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Harry

Harry las es immer wieder, und bemerkte, das er etwas unfreundlich zu Remus war, aber seine Meinung über ihn war noch immer nicht die Beste, weshalb er der Meinung war, das Remus ein wenig Leiden könnte. Harry brauchte noch weitere Informationen, bevor er sich an Dumbledore wandte, weshalb er sich einen Tag zu warten entschied. Er schick te den Brief mit der braunen Eule ab und ging dann unter die Dusche.

Als er zurück kam, saß ein sehr glücklich dreinschauender Hauself auf seinem Bett, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, ein Deja-Vu zu erleben….


	2. Just do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kapitel der Geschichte

In anderen HP-Geschichten werden die Alter der Erwachsenen meist nicht angegeben, und um meiner Geschichte wegen werde ich die folgenden Altersdaten festlegen (Anm. des Übersetzers: Zitat stammt vom original-Autor!):

Harry und alle Schüler des 6. Schuljahrs: 16 Jahre

Luna und alle Schüler des 5. Schuljahres: 15 Jahre

Die Marauder, Lily, und Snape: 37 Jahre

Bill Weasley: 28 Jahre

Charlie Weasley: 26 Jahre

Peter Tyson: 27 Jahre

Molly und Arthur Weasley: 47 Jahre

Minerva McGonagall: unbekannt

Albus Dumbledore: unbekannt, geschätzte über 100 Jahre

Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange: 40 Jahre

Auf britischer Seite können später noch weitere dazu kommen

"Hallo Harry Potter!" "Dobby ist so glücklich euch zu sehen!"

In der Tat hatte Harry den Hauselfen noch nie so glücklich gesehen, und das wollte etwas heißen. Har ry war erleichtert, als er sah, das Dobby zumindest relativ leise gesprochen hatte.

"Ich bin froh, das du gekommen bist, Dobby, du hast meinen Brief also bekommen?"

"Ja, Harry Potter, ich habe ihn vor wenigen Minuten bekommen, ich war so froh einen Brief von dem wirklich am besten besten seienden Magier erhalten zu haben."

"Nun, gehen wir besser nicht darauf ein, Dobby, aber ich bin froh, das Hedwig problem los dort angekommen ist. Ist ist weitergeflogen, oder?"

"Oh Ja Harry Potter, sie trank einen Schluck Wasser und flog direkt weiter."

"Also, was hältst du von meinem Angebot, Dobby? Hast du Interesse, für mich zu arbei ten?"

"Natürlich, Harry Potter, sie hätten mich nur jederzeit fragen müssen. Sie würden mich gerne als ihren Hauselfen in Hogwarts haben, Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, bitte nenne mich Harry, nicht Harry Potter…bevor ich irgend etwas sage, Dobby, muss ich wissen, das du meine Geheimnisse achtest, denn einige der Dinge die ich tun werde, werden mich nicht gerade beliebt machen."

Dobby wurde nun, so wie Harry vermutete, sehr bleich, und er ahnte, was dem Hauselfen durch den Kopf ging.

"Oh nein, Dobby, ich werde nichts dunkles oder böses tun, das verspreche ich dir. Ich möchte nur meine persönliche Freiheit erlangen, und es gibt einige, darunter Dumbledo re, welche nicht glauben, das dies eine gute Idee für mich wäre."

Dobby schaute nun erleichtert zu ihm, "Natürlich, Harry Pot…..natürlich, Harry, ein Hauself, der gebunden ist, muss die Geheimnisse seines Meisters immer bewahren."

"In Ordnung Dobby, als erstes, nenne mich bitte nie Meister." sagte Harry und hob die Hand um einen Kommentar Dobby's zu unterbinden. "Ja, ich weiß, das ich technisch dein Meister sein werde, aber es bereitet mir Probleme, so genannt zu werden, also bitte re spektiere es."

Dobby sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann.

"In Ordnung, du bist damit eingestellt, ich werde dir 50 Galleonen bezahlen pro Monat, außerdem kannst du dir wann immer nötig Freizeit nehmen. Im Moment gibt es nicht vie le Arbeiten, denn ich werde erst in geschätzten zwei Jahren ein Haus besitzen, so dass ich im Moment primär deine Hilfe hier und in der Schule benötige."

"Dobby ist sehr erfreut darüber, das Harry Potter an seine Zukunft denkt, und ist stolz darauf, sein Hauself zu sein. Ich akzeptiere das Angebot."

"Super, Dobby, nun habe ich noch dieses….Ich….err, ich meine, wir werden vermut lich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Genauer gesagt werden wir vermutlich Großbri tannien verlassen."

Hier war es, seine bisherigen Pläne lagen zum ersten Mal offen dar…..und zwar vor ei nem Hauselfen, welch Ironie. Harry liebte diese Ironie so sehr wie andere junge Männer, aber dies überstieg selbst seine Limits. Aber anders herum, er kannte Dobby und wusste, das es bei ihm sicher war, selbst wenn dessen Meinung bisweilen recht irritierend war.

Dobby war sprachlos, erholte sich aber recht schnell und fragte Harry, ob er es ernst meinte.

"Es ist mir sehr ernst, Dobby. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz Sicher, das ich es sehr schnell durchziehen kann, weshalb es auch erst nächstes Jahr passieren kann. Es ist etwas, über das ich schon länger nachgedacht habe, Dobby, und ich möchte zumindest einige Dinge klarstellen. Worum ich dich bitten möchte, ist, das du für mich eine Art Ansprechpartner während der nächsten Wochen bist, selbst wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, worüber ich rede, so wird es mir doch eine Hilfe sein."

Erst in diesem Moment erkannte Harry das der Orden vermutlich Abhörzauber auf das Haus gelegt hatte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, aber es gab nichts was er tun konnte, sollte die Katze aus dem Sack sein. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, sah aber nichts ungewöhnliches. Er sammelte seine Gedanken und drehte sich zu Dobby um.

"Nun, Dobby, was sagst du? Stehst du zu mir?"

"Harry braucht nicht zu fragen, natürlich steht Dobby zu dir…aber da ist eine Sache, Harry, Dobby weiß nicht wie er es sagen soll."

"Sag es ruhig, Dobby, du kannst mir alles sagen," sagte Harry, der davon ausging, das es etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun hatte.

"Nun Harry, weißt du…ummm…nun, es ist sehr verwirrend, aber Dobby und Winky sind sehr enge Freunde geworden….." sagte er und wurde dabei deutlich Rot.

Harry fing nun an innerlich zu Lachen, konnte es aber auf ein Lächeln im Äußeren redu zieren.

"Ich gehe also davon aus, Dobby das ihr nicht getrennt werden wollt, wenn das irgend möglich ist?"

"Ja Harry Potter…..err, Entschuldigung, …ich meine Ja, Harry."

"Glaubst du sie würde gerne mit dir zusammen für mich hier arbeiten?"

"Oh Ja, ich habe ihr deinen Brief gezeigt und sie bereits gefragt, sie würde Hogwarts so fort verlassen, um wieder als normale Hauselfe arbeiten zu können. Sie braucht keine Be zahlung sondern nur eine Arbeitsstelle."

"Nun Dobby, natürlich ist Winky hier willkommen, aber wie ich sagte, wird es vorläufig nicht viel Arbeit geben, selbst für einen Hauselfen, und erst recht für zwei. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, das meine Tante und mein Onkel wissen, das ihr hier seid."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Dobby und Winky werden alles notwendige tun um dich zu schüt zen und dir zu helfen."

"Danke sehr, Dobby, ich werde wohl hin und wieder darauf zurückgreifen müssen. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Schlafplatz für dich."

"Oh das ist kein Problem, Harry, Dobby und Winky können deinen Kleiderschrank be nutzen, und wir können ihn so anpassen, das er nicht zu klein ist. Harry's Tante und On kel werden uns solange nicht bemerkte, wie Harry es wünscht."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, denn dies lief besser als er es erwartet hatte.

"In Ordnung, Dobby, komm bitte morgen zurück und zwar mit Winky, stell bitte sicher, das Dumbledore nicht weiß, wo ihr hingeht. Sagt ihm einfach, das ihr eine Magierfamilie gefunden habt, die ihr betreuen wollt und das du mit Winky gehen wirst. Ich bin sicher, das zwei Hauselfen in Hogwarts nicht vermisst werden."

"In Ordnung, Harry, wir sehen uns dann morgen."

"Danke sehr, Dobby, ich bin Froh, das ihr mir beisteht."

Dobby grinste zufrieden und sah aus als wenn er gleich gehen würde.

"Ach ja, Dobby, eine Frage noch. Ich weiß, das ihr lesen könnt, da du meinen Brief be antwortet hast, aber könnt ihr auch schreiben?"

"Oh ja, Harry, Dobby kann das schreiben, Winky ebenso."

"Gut Dobby, ich sehe euch dann morgen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

Harry dachte, das dies sehr gut gelaufen war…abgesehen von der Möglichkeit von Ab hörzaubern, und Harry wollte aufschreien, als er daran dachte, wie die Ordensmitglieder vermutlich auf das Gesagte reagieren würden, besonders aber dieser uralte Kontroll-Fre ak. Er entschied sich dazu, Peter Tyson (dem Anwalt) erst morgen zu schreiben, denn bis dahin sollte Hedwig wieder hier und ausgeruht sein, und er schob das Problem der mögli chen Abhörzauber auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt.

In der Zwischenzeit im Grimmaud Place

Remus Lupin lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, denn er hatte Harry's Brief im mer wieder gelesen und ihn im Geiste verarbeitet. Der Brief bereitete ihm einige Sorge, besonders auf Grund der relativ einfach zu erkennenden feindseligen Einstellung ihm ge genüber. Sein erster instinktiver Gedanke war es, zum Privet Drive zu gehen, selbst nach dem der Brief ihn eindeutig aufgefordert hatte es zu unterlassen. Er hielt inne, als er er kannte, das dies Harry nur noch weiter von ihm weg treiben würde, da so viele Erwachse ne sich in sein Leben einmischten und meinten, es gegen Harry's Wünsche diktieren zu müssen. Remus war sich nie sicher gewesen, wie er mit Harry reden sollte, denn jedes mal, wenn er Harry ansah, sah er nur James und Lily. Sirius hatte das überwunden, indem er mit Harry wie mit James sprach, und er war eher Harry's Freund als dessen Mentor ge wesen. Remus konnte nicht anders als Harry als reinen Schüler zu sehen, und versuchte so, eher wie ein Onkel für ihn zu wirken…eine Rolle, die er eher Sirius zugedacht hätte. Andererseits hatte Remus einige Jahre länger Zeit gehabt, mit dem Tod von James und Lily fertig zu werden, als Sirius sie hatte. Dadurch war dessen Verhalten diesem Thema gegenüber definitiv verändert worden…Sirius hatte sich nach den Jahren in Azkaban deutlich verändert, und hatte Harry mindestens einmal (soweit Remus sich erinnern konn te) mit „James" angesprochen..

Remus war sich durch aus über den Hass von Harry auf seine Verwandten im Klaren, und er hatte solange mit Dumbledore darüber gestritten, bis er fast blau anlief, aber der Schul leiter hatte ihn ignoriert und hatte darauf bestanden, das Harry dorthin zurück musste, mindestens aber für einen Monat, um den Blutschutz zu erneuern. Remus war einer der wenigen Ordensmitglieder, die sehr genau wussten, wieso Harry dorthin zurück musste (Snape und McGonagall waren die anderen beiden neben Dumbledore), und während er Dumbledore's Versicherungen akzeptierte, das Harry dort in Sicherheit wäre, dachte er, das Dumbledore einfach nur zu Faul war einen besser geeigneten Ort für Harry zu finden.

Er hatte noch immer Probleme damit, Sirius' Tod zu akzeptieren, und jeden Morgen er wartete er irgendwie, das er die Treppe herunter käme und Sirius beim Frühstück sehen würde, nur um wieder das Gefühl der Leere zu haben. Remus hatte ein hartes Leben ge habt, aber alle anderen Mitglieder der Marauder waren Tod…..und Remus betrachtete Pe ter Pettigrew ebenfalls als Tod…..und so war er allein. Remus hatte oft daran gedacht, Großbritannien zu verlassen um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber er war dann doch ge blieben, um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen und so seine Freunde zu rächen. Remus kannte nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung, aber wie viele andere auch ahnte er sehr wohl, was sie beinhaltete. Er wusste, das Dumbledore Harry den Inhalt endlich gesagt hatte, aber er hat te leider Harry's Reaktion darauf verschwiegen…obwohl er sie sich problemlos den ken konnte.

Nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte, entschied sich Remus dazu, Harry bis auf weiteres al leine zu lassen, so wie dieser es gewünscht hatte. Manchmal brauchten Teenager eine Zeit für sich, und während Harry oft genug wie jemand reagieren musste, der weit älter war als er selbst, so war er noch immer ein Kind, noch nicht einmal 16 Jahre alt. Er konn te nur hoffen, das Harry nicht versuchen würde, Snape nächste Woche zu ermorden, wenn dieser zu den sogenannten Okklumentikstunden erschien, denn so sehr Remus Sna pe hasste (und er hatte eine sehr lange Geschichte mit ihm), so wusste er doch, das Harry ihn noch mehr hasste…..und zwar so sehr, das er davon ausging, das Harry Snape mit Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy gleichsetzte, also nur minimal unter Voldemort.

Donnerstag, 19. Juli 1996

Sehr geehrter Mr. Tyson,

Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich benötige ihre Dienste als ein Rechtsan walt und würde sie gerne um einen Termin bitten, damit wir diese Dinge besprechen kön nen. Nora Longbottom hat sie mir gegenüber empfohlen und hat mir nur gutes über ihre Arbeit berichtet. Das Reisen ist derzeit für mich sehr problematisch, aber ich denke, das ich die Winkelgasse erreichen kann, um mit ihnen sprechen zu können, und zwar wann immer sie Zeit haben. So bald wie möglich wäre am besten, da einige meiner Probleme sehr zeit intensiv sind.

Ich freue mich auf eine Antwort von ihnen, Sir,

Harry Potter

Hedwig war am späten Nachmittag zurückgekehrt und Harry hatte ihr sanft gesagt, was es mit den Hauselfen auf sich hatte. Sie hatte es akzeptiert ohne sich groß aufzuregen, und schien trotzdem ihrer Ruhigen Zeit nachzutrauern. Harry versicherte ihr, das sie künftig sehr viele Briefe zu transportieren haben würde, so dass sie nicht zu viel Zeit hier verbringen musste. Anschließend schickte er sie zu Peter Tyson's Büro, mit der Anwei sung, auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Bisher gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, das der Orden von seinen Plänen wusste und Harry ging davon aus, das, da sie das Zimmer bisher nicht gestürmt hatten, sie dies auch nie mals tun würden. Harry war noch immer etwas irritiert darüber, das er daran nicht ge dacht hatte, aber vielleicht dachten sie, das er es niemals wagen würde, ihren Befehlen zu widersprechen. Dies fand er einfach nur kurios, denn er war es, der schließlich den dunklen Lord töten sollte (er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, wie es im Krieg gegen Grindle wald ausgesehen hatte, da er diesen Stunden kaum zugehört hatte), und trotzdem musste er die meiste Zeit der liebe kleine Junge sein und allen Befehlen gehorchen. Manchmal musste er fast über diesen Irrsinn seines Lebens lachen. Wenn Ron nur in seiner über deutlichen Eifersucht erkannt hätte, was Harry für ein normales Leben in der magischen Welt alles geben würde.

Harry wusste seit über einem Jahr, das er sich am Ende Voldemort stellen musste, aller dings wusste er nicht wieso es so sein würde. Harry verstand, nachdem er die Prophezei ung kannte nun durchaus einige Dinge, zum Beispiel wieso Voldemort seine Eltern ange griffen hatte (Harry wusste noch immer nicht, welche Arbeit seine Eltern nach Hogwarts angenommen hatten, denn wann immer er Hagrid oder Sirius danach gefragt hatten, hat ten sie abgeblockt). Harry verstand durchaus, das, egal ob er der Prophezeiung nun glaub te oder nicht, und er war sich da nicht so sicher, Voldemort und Dumbledore weiter an sie glaubten (Selbst wenn Voldemort sie nicht kannte), und dieser Glaube verursachte viele von Dumbledore's Aktionen gegen ihn.

Am frühen Nachmittag waren Dobby und Winky erschienen, und sie hatten ihre wenigen Eigentümer bei sich und begannen sich einzurichten. Harry hatte Dobby davor gewarnt, das es bisher nicht viel zu tun gab, aber als sie kurz vor dem Mittagessen erschienen, ver sicherte Dobby Harry, das er gemeinsam mit Winky ein eigenes Hobby hatte, mit dem sie ihre freien Tage verbrachten. Dobby's Hobby war die Anfertigung von Kleidung, Winky's war das Zeichnen, ein Talent, das ihr bei den Crouch's unbekannt war. Wie Har ry es erwartet hatte, hatte sich Winky geweigert, Geld anzunehmen, obwohl sie zuge stimmt hatte, das Harry stattdessen für ihre Unkosten bei ihrem Hobby aufkommen wür de. Überzeugung war eine Untertreibung, denn Harry musste ihr befehlen, diese Rege lung zu akzeptieren. Winky hatte ihren Mund zum Protest geöffnet…..hatte dann aber er kannt, das sie einem Befehl nicht widersprechen sollte. Dob by beobachtete dies mit leich tem Amüsement, und begann ebenfalls damit, wie Winky, die protestierte, einige Klei dungsstücke zu tragen, wobei sie hauptsächlich saubere Kleidung trug. Sie stimmte schließlich zu und alle zusammen waren mit der Lösung zufrieden. Harry hatte noch ein mal betont, das seine Verwandten nichts von den Hauselfen wissen durften, zumindest bis Harry soweit war, Dobby schnippte einmal mit den Fingern in Richtung der Tür und sagte dann, das die Dursleys nun keinerlei Geräusche mehr aus dem Raum hören könn ten, außer es wäre eine Banshee anwesend.

Hedwig kehrte gegen 15 Uhr mit einer kurzen Nachricht von Peter Tyson zurück:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Ich war sehr positiv über ihren Brief überrascht, und ich bin gerne bereit mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nora Longbottom hatte mich gestern bereits darüber benachrichtigt, das sie sich bei mir melden würden, aber trotzdem…..Sie hat sich nur sehr positiv über sie geäu ßert, etwas, das sehr selten vorkommt. Ich kann ihnen versprechen, das ich kein Mit glied des Ordens des Phönix bin, allerdings weiß ich von seiner Existenz. Meine Loyali tät steht deshalb außer Frage denke ich. Ich war ein Jahr unter Bill Weasley in Hogwarts und war sein Nachfolger als Schulsprecher, wobei wir über die Jahre hinweg sehr enge Freunde blieben und ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, das er zum Orden gehört. Die Schweigepflicht über Dinge aus meiner Tätigkeit ihnen gegenüber gilt im übrigen sowohl in der Muggel welt als auch in der magischen Welt, Mr. Potter, wodurch alles, was sie sa gen werden, ebenfalls darunter fällt.

Ich bin durchaus über ihre Wohnsituation in Surrey informiert (Seien sie unbesorgt, die gesamte magische Welt weiß, das sie bei ihren Muggelverwandten während der Sommer ferien leben, sie wissen nur nicht wo), und ich ahne, das Dumbledore sie vermutlich an der kurzen Kette hält, besonders mit der Rückkehr von Voldemort…ja, Mr. Potter, ich kann seinen Namen ohne Herzinfarkt ausschreiben und aussprechen. Wenn sie es wün schen, werde ich zur Mittagszeit bei ihnen eintreffen und werde etwas zu Essen mitbrin gen. Machen sie sich keine Sorge, ich bin Muggelkleidung gewöhnt, so das ich dort nicht auffallen dürfte. Wenn es für sie akzeptabel ist, brauchen sie nicht zu reagieren und wir werden uns morgen treffen, und falls es Probleme damit gibt, schicken sie mir bitte eine entsprechende Nachricht.

Ich freue mich bereits auf unser Treffen,

Peter Tyson

Harry hätte nicht um mehr bitten können, und er war sehr zufrieden. Die Dinge begannen nun sich zusammenzufügen, und er brauchte nur weiterhin das selbe Glück wie bisher.

Freitag, 20. Juli 1996

9:00 am

Harry erwachte aus einem Traumlosen Schlaf und fühlte sich sehr ausgeschlafen. Harry fragte sich, wieso Voldemort ihn bisher nicht belästigt hatte, und ging davon aus, das sein Feind ihn damit belästigen würde, das er seinen Paten verloren hatte. Harry fragte sich noch immer was Tom Riddle zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war, denn erinnerte sich an das, was der junge Tom Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens zu ihm gesagt hat te und wie er darüber gesprochen hatte, wie ähnlich ihre Leben doch seien. Von allem, das Riddle ihm gesagt hatte, beunruhigte das ihm am meisten. Harry dachte nicht wirk lich das er zu einem dunklen Magier würde, denn, als Voldemort ihm angeboten hatte, ihm bei der Wiederbelebung seiner Eltern während des ersten Schuljahrs zu helfen, hatte er abgelehnt…..und wenn das nicht zählte, dann gäbe es nichts anderes was zählen wür de. Harry spürte, das er keinen der sogenannten Vorteile der dunklen Magie benötigte; al leine die Idee der Macht als solche bedeutete ihm gar nichts, und er hatte nur wenig Ver langen danach, das die Leute Angst vor ihm haben oder ihm alleine gehorchten; Geld? Er besaß genug davon, wenn man von seinem Verlies….SEIN VERLIESS!

Oh Oh. Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und begann einen Brief an Gringotts zu verfassen:

Sehr geehrter Gringotts Manager,

Ich frage mich ob es möglich ist, einen Kontoauszug meines Accounts bei ihnen zu be kommen. Ich werde vermutlich mehrere größere Einkäufe im nächsten Monat machen müssen und ich möchte bitte wissen, wieviel ich ausgeben könnte. Wenn es möglich ist, bräuchte ich bitte mehrere Schecks die insgesamt sich auf eintausend Galleonen belaufen. Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen solche Probleme zu bereiten, aber es ist mir derzeit nicht möglich in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, weshalb ich meine Bankgeschäfte so absolvieren muss. Mein Schlüssel liegt diesem Schreiben ebenfalls bei um zu beweisen, das ich der bin, der ich behaupte zu sein.

Danke für ihre Zeit,

Harry James Potter

Er faltete den Brief zusammen, legte den Schlüssel hinein und verschloss ihn. Hedwig er griff ihn nun und flog davon, und zwar mit einem recht übermütigen Geräusch.

Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wieviel Geld er besaß, und entschloss sich, da er einen Anwalt einschaltete, sinnvolle Informationen bereit zu haben. Und wieder einmal war Harry erstaunt darüber, wie wenig er über seine eigenen Dinge wusste. Harry hatte sein Verließ seit über 3 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, jedenfalls seit er kurze Zeit im Trop fenden Kessel gewohnt hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie teuer Anwälte waren, vermutete aber, das 1,000 Galleonen ausreichen würden, besonders, wenn Gringotts diese Sache nicht anbot, dürfte es doch Vorteile haben, der berühmte „Junge der Lebt" zu sein und er nahm an, das Tyson diese Aussage akzeptieren würde. Außerdem wusste er, das dies auch passieren konnte: er könnte gezwungen sein, für einige Zeit zu verschwinden und als Muggel zu leben, und eine finanzielle Rücksicherung wäre sehr hilfreich dafür.

Dobby und Winky erschienen nun und apparierten fort um Frühstück zu besorgen. Harry besaß noch genügend Galleonen um die Dreiergruppe für die nächsten Wochen zu ver sorgen, besonders dank der beiden Hauselfen die nicht wirklich viel zu essen schienen. Harry hatte am gestrigen Abend ein ernstes Gespräch mit Winky bezüglich ihres Butter bierproblems geführt, und sie hatte ihm versprochen, das sie solange keines trinken wür de, wie Harry es ihr nicht erlaubte. Harry selbst mochte Butterbier, aber er zog derzeit eine Coca Cola vor…..und die Coca Cola und Pizza waren die beiden Sachen die er mit am meisten vermisste, wenn er im Fuchsbau oder in Hogwarts war.

Harry überlegte noch, ob er Tante Petunia über den Besucher informieren sollte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würde. Anders herum gesehen, wenn er sie nicht warnte, könnte sie Mr. Tyson die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen und ihn nicht hinein las sen…..allerdings könnte sie das auch tun, wenn er sie vorwarnte. Petunia mochte zwar sehr viel ruhiger und weniger feindselig sein, wenn Vernon nicht da war, aber er wollte es nicht überstrapazieren. Harry wusste, das die Türklingel bald ertönen würde, denn wenn der Orden irgend welche Zauber auf dem Haus liegen hatte, dann waren es Anti-Apparationszauber, so dass Tyson nicht in seinem Zimmer erscheinen konnte…außer natürlich er wäre wie Dobby und Winky ein Hauself, der fast überall hin kam wo er hin wollte, egal ob es Schutzzauber gab oder nicht. Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken, und fragte sich wie erfolgreich jemand als Dieb sein konnte, der zwei Hauselfen als Helfer zur Seite hatte.

Ein weiterer Problempunkt waren die Ordensmitglieder, die das Haus von Außen her be obachteten, was würden sie tun? Harry hatte Tyson's Kommentar über die Muggelklei dung sehr wohl bemerkt und wusste, das er damit kaum Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, besonders wenn er im Anzug erschien, denn die meisten Vertreter der Muggel erschienen hin und wieder vor der Haustür. Seine Sorge war, das jemand ihn erkennen könnte und es weitergeben würde, immerhin war Tyson früher Schulsprecher in Hog warts, so dass jene, die mit ihm zur Schule gingen ihn durchaus erkennen könnten, allerdings kannte er von dienen Personen nur Tonks und Bill Weasley, allerdings eher Bill da er mit Tyson be freundet war. Oh na gut, er konnte halt nichts dagegen tun, außer zu hoffen.

Die Sache, die Harry an seinem Plan festhalten ließ, war das Wissen, das er es zumindest versuchen konnte….denn konnte Gefangenschaft schlimmer sein als die jetzige Situation? Er meinte nein, und aus diesem Grund gab es für ihn nichts, was man ihm schlimmeres antun konnte. Ein weiterer Vorteil war der Weg auf dem er verschwinden würde, denn Harry wusste, das, sollte er einfach fortlaufen, würde er umgehend wieder gefunden werden und so lange wie möglich eingesperrt. Harry hatte sich dazu entschie den, den legalen Weg zu wählen, für den Fall das er entdeckt würde….und auch für seine Glaubwürdigkeit, die bereits durch Mrs. Longbot tom und Peter Tyson wieder etwas aufgebaut wurde. Harry war schon von jeher derjenige, der eher Reagierte, als das er ein Denker oder Planer wäre, aber er es erstaunte ihn immer mehr, wenn er sah, was dabei herauskam, wenn man beides kombinierte.

Die Elfen kamen nun zurück und die drei begannen zu frühstücken. Harry sagte ihnen, das er später einen Besucher bekäme, und bat sie darum, einige Stühle zu erschaffen (Es gab nur einen im Zimmer) damit sie sich setzen konnten. Er sagte ihnen auch, das sie bit te bei dem Treffen dabei sein sollten, da es auch sie direkt betraf, und er wollte, das sie die Informationen direkt bekamen. Dobby sah Harry geschockt an, weil er sie dabei ha ben wollte, erkannte dann aber, das Harry vor Ort haben wollte, damit sie als Personen schützer und Zeugen dienen konnten. Er fragte Harry danach und überraschte diesen da mit. Harry stimmte zu, das es darauf hinauslaufen konnte, da er Tyson noch nie begegnet war und ihn folglich nicht persönlich kannte, sondern nur von der Empfehlung einer Frau, die er kaum kannte. Es konnte nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein, Harry bat beide, auch auf ihre Sicherheit zu achten.

Zur Gleichen Zeit im Fuchsbau

Ron Weasley ging immer wieder um das Haus herum und erledigte die Aufgaben die er hatte, wobei er deutliche Übermüdungsanzeichen zeigte. Fred und George hatten letzte Woche ihren Scherzartikelladen eröffnet, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, und hatten so wohl Ron als auch Ginny die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich dort als Teilzeitkräfte etwas Geld zu verdienen. Ron und Ginny arbeiteten etwa alle zwei Tage für sechs Stunden dort und verdienten sich so genügend Galleonen, so dass sie sich um ihr Taschengeld für das Schuljahr keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten. Der Nachteil war, das die Zwillinge sich als strenge Arbeitgeber erwiesen und Ron damit fast in den Wahnsinn trieben. Sie waren in der Regel zu viert im Laden: Fred, George, Lee Jordan, und entweder Ron oder Ginny, und sie waren während der ersten Woche sehr gestresst. Das war das erste mal, das Ron bei etwas Arbeiten musste, das nicht das Gnom-Entfernen im Garten, das Aufräumen sei nes Zimmers oder Strafarbeiten in Hogwarts betraf, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gefiel.

Wie Harry war Ron sich nicht sicher, was er nach Hogwarts beruflich machen wollte. Die Berufsberatung mit Professor McGonagall war weit einfacher gewesen als die von Harry, allerdings hatte Ron Harry's Erzählung amüsiert gelauscht, denn der Gedanke, das Mc Gonagall Umbridge lautstark angeschrien hatte, gefiel ihm. Während seiner Beratung hat te Ron die Idee, Auror zu werden verdeutlicht, da ihm die interessante Arbeit gefiel und weil er so mehr im Krieg helfen konnte, etwas, das nach Ron's Meinung noch relativ lan ge dauern würde. Während McGonagall (für ihre Verhältnisse) so freundlich wie mög lich ihm erklärt hatte, das Ron's Noten derzeit nicht dafür ausreichen würden, um den nö tigen Notendurchschnitt in den OWL und NEWT zu erreichen, war Ron recht niedergeschla gen als er dies erfuhr, denn er ging davon aus, das einzig und allein er nicht Teil der Aus bildung sein würde. Ron wusste, das Hermine die nötigen Noten für jeden Beruf bekom men würde, und er ging davon aus, das sein berühmter Freund Harry bei Bedarf irgend wie in die Ausbildung gelangen würde.

Ron war, was für einen 16-jährigen sehr überraschend war, mittlerweile ein sehr ernster Junge geworden und wusste sehr wohl, wo seine Grenzen lagen für seine Zukunft lagen. Er wusste, das das er nicht die geistigen Fähigkeiten von Hermine oder die magischen Fähigkeiten von Harry besaß. Um genau zu sein, dachte Ron das er nur ein Anhängsel der beiden war, der nur durchschnittliche intelligent war, aber mehr magische Kraft als Hermine besaß. Als Ron seine Erinnerungen an das Ministerium durch ging, hatte er fest gestellt, das er sich erstaunlich gut geschlagen hatte, allerdings bei Leibe nicht so gut wie Harry. Was ihn effektiv behinderte, war eindeutig seine eigene Faulheit, etwas, über das sich Hermine immer wieder aufregte. Allerdings begannen Hermine's Kommentare lang sam in ihm eine Veränderung zu bewirken, denn seine schulischen Leistungen waren in den letzten beiden Jahren deutlich besser geworden.

Ron hatte sich immer auf Hermine verlassen, obwohl er es meist war, der sie kritisierte, und er hatte auch endlich den Mut gefunden ihr zu gestehen, wie er im Bezug auf seine Gefühle stand, und hatte ihr vor einer Woche gesagt, das er sie liebte….und obwohl es sie komplett überraschte, genügte ein Blick in sein verzweifeltes Gesicht um ihr zu sagen, wie ernst es ihm war. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und ihm gestanden, das sie ihn ebenfalls lieb te. Sie waren jetzt seit einer Woche ein Paar, und das Lächeln war nie aus Ron's Geist verschwunden, obwohl sie es noch niemanden es offiziell gesagt hatten (Ginny wusste es, denn die Zwillinge hatten ihr einen Abhörzauber platziert).

Hermine war schon so lange das einzigste Mädchen in Ron's Umgebung in Hogwarts ge wesen das er jedes andere Mädchen mit ihr verglich und keines konnte ihre Qualitäten er reichen. Er hatte, erstaunlicherweise korrekt, angenommen, das er freie Bahn hätte, wenn er Hermine fragen würde, denn keiner seiner Klassenkameraden hatte Interesse an ihr (Harry lag falsch, wenn er dachte, das Ron nicht sehr wohl seine Irritation im Bezug auf Hermine erkannt hätte) und Ron war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, das Hermine nicht die beliebteste Person in ihrem Haus war, aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich. Die Tatsache blieb, das er das Gefühl hatte, jetzt erwachsen genug zu sein, um sie zu verdienen, und vielleicht war heute Abend der richtige Zeitpunkt um ihr alles offen zulegen (Hermione nahm an einem Studienprogramm an einer Universität über die Sommerferien teil, kam aber in der Regel Abends zum Fuchsbau). Dann war da noch Harry, der wieder außen vor blieb, obwohl Ron wusste, das Har ry kein Interesse an Hermine hatte…streng ge nommen dachte er, sollten sie ein Paar werden, wäre einer von ihnen binnen einer Wo che Tod…Harry mochte sich verlassen fühlen, denn man konnte es so sehen, das die an deren beiden ihn nicht mehr brauchten, etwas, was der Grund für seine Bitte um keine weiteren Briefe verursacht haben mochte, denn vielleicht hatte er sich denken können, das hier etwas geschehen war.

Von den Problemen der Mädchen abgesehen, wusste Ron noch immer nicht, was er mit seinem Leben machen wollte. Fred und George, die beide kein Problem damit hatten, Ron eine Teilzeitstelle zu geben, hatten es sehr deutlich gemacht, das seine Zukunft nicht bei WWW lag, außer das Geschäft würde erweitert. Ron nahm an, das er jederzeit im Büro seines Vaters anfangen konnte (Dem Büro für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten), aber die Idee, die Jahre damit zu verbringen, sich nur mit verzauberten Teekesseln oder fliegenden Teppichen zu beschäftigen, gefiel ihm nicht. Quid ditch war auch keine Über legung, außer er würde sich in den nächsten beiden Jahren deutlich verbessern…et was, das durchaus möglich war. Ron entschied sich dazu, diese Überlegungen zu been den, bis er seine OWL Resultate gesehen hatte. In der Zwischenzeit würde er, um seine Fähigkei ten als Torhüter zu verbessern, etwas fliegen gehen.

Später Mittag, Privet Drive

Ein groß gewachsener Mann im dunkelblauen Saville Row Anzug ging mit einer Tasche in der Hand den Privet Drive entlang. Er schaute immer wieder auf die Hausnummern und suchte nach der Nummer 4. als er sie fand, ging er zur Tür und klingelte.

"Guten Tag, sie sind Mrs. Dursley?"

"Ja, das bin ich, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

"Mein Name ist Peter Tyson und ich bin ein Anwalt. Ich möchte bitte mit ihrem Neffen, Harry Potter sprechen."

Das irritierte Petunia, denn sie nahm an, das er ein normaler Mensch war, aber er schien doch einer von „ihnen" zu sein, wenn er mit Harry sprechen wollte. Sie wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Harry angelaufen kam und sie aufhielt.

"Hallo, sie müssen Mr. Tyson sein, ich bin Harry Potter. Kommen sie doch bitte herein." durch eine einfache Körperbewegung stellte er sich so, das Tyson problemlos eintreten konnte, was er auch tat.

"Ich bin hoch erfreut, sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Potter, wo können wir uns am besten un terhalten?"

"Oben in meinem Zimmer, Sir, bitte folgen sie mir."

Petunia sah aus als wollte sie einschreiten, aber Harry und sein Gast lächelten sie höflich an und gingen nach oben, während sie ziemlich verwirrt drein schaute.

Nachdem sie Harry's Zimmer betreten hatten, ein sehr kleines, wie Tyson erkannte, stell te Harry ihm Dobby und Winky und umgekehrt vor, bevor sie sich setzten.

"Also, was ist der Grund dieses Treffens bitte, Mr. Potter?"

"Bitte, Sir, nennen sie mich einfach Harry."

"Solange sie mich bitte Peter nennen, denn ich bin noch kein Sir, da die Muggelkönigin nicht weiß, das ich existiere."

Beide lächelten über diesen Scherz und die Spannung im Raum hob sich deutlich.

"Peter, bevor wir darüber reden, möchte ich dich formell als meinen Anwalt einstellen, so dass alles gesagte unter die Schweigepflicht fällt."

Oh das wird gut, dachte Peter. Der Junge hat schon einiges durchdacht, oder?

"Harry, ich akzeptiere die Position als dein Anwalt, wodurch die gesamte Unterhaltung zwischen uns…Entschuldigung, zwischen uns vieren (Dobby und Winky lächelten leicht) geheim bleibt. Wir können uns über meine Unkosten unterhalten, nachdem wir uns über meine Aufgabe unterhalten haben."

"In Ordnung. Das erste, um das ich dich bitten würde, wäre das Haus zu überprüfen, um herauszufinden, welche Zauber sich hier befinden. Ich weiß, das es einige sein dürften, und mich würde es interessieren, welche es sind."

"Du bist sehr vorsichtig, oder? Nicht das ich es dir verdenken würde. Also los."

Peter nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach leise einen Zauber, den Harry nicht ganz verstand, bevor er den Zauberstab ähnlich einem Radarschirm der Muggel bewegte.

"Interessant, sehr interessant. Es befinden sich vermutlich weit mehr Zauber auf diesem Haus als auf jedem anderen Muggelhaus in Großbritannien. Einen Anti-Apparationszau ber, mit dem ich aber gerechnet habe, deshalb habe ich auch geklingelt. Nebenbei, gesetzt den Fall das du dich wunderst, ich wäre niemals mit Gewalt hier hinein gekommen, wenn deine Tante die Tür wieder geschlossen hätte…ja, Har ry, ich ahnte, das sie das plante. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, das deine drei Wachen, ja es sind drei, an zwei verschiede nen Stellen, wissen, das dich ein Magier besucht, da sie sich mit Sicherheit eingemischt hätten. Es befindet sich ein Abhörzauber auf dem Wohnzimmer, sowie ein Anti-Port schlüsselzauber auf dem gesamten Haus. Es befinden sich mindestens vier Suchzauber auf dir, aber auch auf deinem Koffer und zwei auf dem Käfig deiner Eule. Außerdem liegt ein Stille zauber auf deiner Zimmertür, sowie ein vergrößernder Zauber auf dem Schrank, von denen du vermutlich weißt."

Harry nickte, "Ja, Dobby war es, der jene Zauber gesprochen hat, so dass meine Tante und mein Onkel nicht merken, das die Elfen hier sind…..die Abhörzauber beschränken sich nur auf das Wohnzimmer? Keinen anderen Raum?"

"Das ist Korrekt, vorausgesetzt, das die Stillezauber hier jegliche Gesprächsgeräusche nach draußen verhindern, selbst einen Schrei. Eine gute Idee übrigens, die Hauselfen ein zustellen."

"Stimmt, ich würde es vorziehen, auf der legalen Seite des Gesetzes zu stehen, selbst wenn ich nicht immer mit ihr einverstanden bin."

"Nun, Harry, es befinden sich keine weiteren Zauber hier auf dem Haus….ich denke, du hast dir Sorgen um mögliche Abhörzauber gemacht?"

"Ja, Peter, ich möchte nicht, das Dumbledore's Leute wissen, was ich plane, denn sie wä ren umgehend hier um mich aufzuhalten."

" Wobei sollen sie dich aufhalten, Harry, denn was genau hast du vor? Ich ahne es, , aber ich möchte es bitte von dir hören."

"Ganz einfach, Peter, ich möchte auf legalem Weg für Volljährig erklärt werden und zwar sowohl in der magischen als auch in der Muggelwelt, damit ich damit beginnen kann, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne das sich jemand einmischt."

"Nun, Harry, ich habe mir bereits gedacht, das dies deine Bitte wäre, nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen habe. Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht und mehr darüber erfahren, was für dei ne Freiheit nötig ist. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das du dies bisher noch nicht mit deinen Verwandten besprochen hast?"

"Ja, diejenigen denen ich es gegenüber erwähnt habe, sind hier im Zimmer."

"In Ordnung, das einfache zuerst. Dich für Volljährig zu erklären, ist besonders in der Welt der Muggel sehr einfach, solange deine Tante und dein Onkel alles unterzeichnen. In der magischen Welt wird es schwieriger, aber machbar, da du so oder so spätestens in einem Jahr volljährig wärst. Gestern Nachmittag, nachdem ich deinen Brief erhalten hat te, habe ich mich an meine Frau gewandt, die im Archiv des Ministeriums arbeitet, und habe sie um eine Kopie deiner Akte gebeten. Würdest du sie gerne lesen?"

Harry war geschockt, "Ich habe eine Akte? Wofür?"

"Oh, jeder besitzt so eine Akte, Harry, denn es gibt nicht so viele Magier in Großbritanni en und das Ministerium möchte immer auf dem Laufenden sein."

"Sicher, es würde mich sehr interessieren."

Peter öffnete seine Aktentasche und nachdem er Harry die Sandwiches gegeben hatte, holte er einen Ordner hervor und gab ihn Harry:

Harry James Potter

Geburtsdatum: 31. Juli 1980

Geburtsort: Godric's Hollow, Wales

Derzeitiger Wohnort: Little Whinging, Surrey

Blut: Gemischt

Strafregister: Ein Vermerk wegen Zauberns als Jugendlicher, 1992

Haus in Hogwarts: Gryffindor

Klassenrang: 7. von 39

OWL Resultate: Ausstehend

NEWT Resultate: noch nicht abgelegt

Eltern:

James William Potter

Geburtstag: 12. April 1959

Todestag: 31. Oktober 1981

Beruf: Jäger, Puddlemere United

Lily Marie Evans Potter

Geburtsdatum: 13. Mai 1959

Todestag: 31. Oktober 1981

Beruf: Lehrerin für Alte Runen, Hogwarts

Vormund: Petunia Evans Dursley und Vernon Dursley, Muggel

Verwandtschaftsverhältnis: mütterlicherseits Tante und Onkel

Der Rest des Ordners beinhaltete Zeitungsausschnitte seiner Abenteuer, Kopien seiner der letzten fünf Jahre, sowie ein anonymer Bericht über die Stärke seiner Zaubersprüche.

Harry saß nun einige Minuten recht sprachlos dar, bevor er sagte, "Weißt du, bevor ich diesen Ordner von dir bekam wusste ich nie, welcher Arbeit meine Eltern nachgingen."

"Du machst Scherze."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, niemand hielt es für Nötig es mir zu sagen, Peter, sie wichen dem Thema permanent aus."

Peter wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn die gesamte Geschichte der Familie des Jun gen war ihm vorenthalten worden. Peter Tyson hatte Dumbledore nie wirklich gemocht, aber ihn ein gewisses Maß an Respekt entgegengebracht, aber dies ging eindeutig zu weit. Peter wusste, das nur Dumbledore in der Lage war, eine derartige Verschwiegenheit seiner Untergebenen zu befehlen.

"Nun Harry, selbst wenn ich mir vorher unsicher gewesen wäre, so bin ich es nun nicht mehr. Ich werde tun was ich kann, um dir bei deinen Plänen zu helfen. Ich wüsste aller dings gerne, was du mit ihnen erreichen möchtest. Denn es sind doch nur noch knapp drei Monate bis das Schuljahr wieder beginnt. Willst du Hogwarts früher verlassen? Ich weiß, das Fred und George Weasley eine große Szene dabei veranstaltet haben, aller dings besa ßen sie dabei auch sehr genau ausgearbeitete Pläne für die Zeit danach."

"Peter, sollte ich meine Freiheit erlangen, möchte ich meine Ausbildung außerhalb von Großbritannien und damit Hogwarts fortsetzen, vermutlich in Amerika oder Kanada."

Nun herrschte erst einmal Stille im Raum, während die Anwesenden Harry's Worte verar beiteten. Dobby und Winky hatten den Plan gekannt, aber es war so unreal erschienen, bis Harry ihn jemand anders erklärt hatte.

"Nun Harry…..ich muss sagen, das mich sehr wenige Dinge wirklich überraschen kön nen, aber ich muss zugeben, das du eindeutig zu diesen wenigen Dingen gehörst. Ich hat te angenommen das du lediglich deine Zauberkünste verbessern wolltest…oder aus diesem Haus hier verschwinden wolltest."

"Warum glaubst du, will ich hier verschwinden? Ich dachte, mein Leben hier und das Haus selbst seien ein großes Geheimnis."

"Harry, fast jeder in der magischen Welt weiß, das du bei Muggeln lebst, die Magie has sen. Es hat sogar einige Zeitungsartikel darüber gegeben und deine Schulkameraden ha ben sich auch über dein Leben hier geäußert. Also, wieviele Personen wissen, das du hier in Little Whinging lebst? Vermutlich nicht viele, neben Dumbledore und seinen Leu ten. Ich habe wie gesagt dank meiner Frau davon erfahren. Was ich nicht wusste, war, wieso du hier nicht angegriffen wurdest, denn Voldemort's Leute gehören nicht gerade zu den klügsten im Lande, aber wenigsten einige von Ihnen dürften wissen, wie sie Informatio nen bei den Muggeln sammeln können, um über mögliche Verwandte deiner Mutter et was herauszufinden."

"Das Ministerium weiß es, Umbridge hat mir die Dementoren auf den Hals geschickt, und sie wusste genau, wo sie hingeschickt werden mussten."

"So kamen die Dementoren also hier her, ich habe mich schon gewundert. Sie hat es dir gegenüber zugegeben?"

"Ja hat sie, und zwar vor den Augen von gut einem Dutzend Zeugen…von denen aller dings gut die Hälfte mich Tod sehen will, weshalb ich bezweifele, das sie sich für mich aussprechen würden. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, sie wurde nicht verhaftet oder? Ich hätte gehofft, das Remus oder Dumbledore etwas mir gegenüber dazu sagen würden."

"Remus, etwa Remus Lupin?"

"Ja, kennst du ihn?"

"Ich weiß von ihm…..ein bekannter Marauder, ein Werwolf, ein ehemaliger Lehrer von dir, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." als er nun Harry's Reaktion auf die Nennung der Ma rauder sah, sagte er, "Oh ja, Harry, die Marauder waren berühmt, obwohl ich nie die Ge legenheit hatte, mit ihnen gemeinsam zur Schule zu gehen, so habe ich doch viele Ge schichten über ihre Scherze mitbekommen…..besonders, wenn als Snape in meinem vier ten Schuljahr als Zaubertränkelehrer anfing, denn als dies geschah, kamen viele Ge schichten wieder zum Vorschein."

Trotz des Ernstes seiner Situation musste Harry lächeln. Jedes mal wenn Snape schlecht gemacht wurde, war ein Lächeln wert.

"Und wieso die Todesser mich nicht angegriffen haben? Ich denke es könnte am Blut schutz meiner Tante liegen, das niemand mir etwas hier im Haus tun kann, zumindest auf magischem Wege."

"Hmmmm...das ist Interessant, das erklärt manches...also, meine Frage lautet, Harry, wie viele Neuigkeiten hast du seit deiner Rückkehr bisher erhalten?"

"Gar keine, ich bekomme den Tagespropheten nicht mehr, da sie nur Lügen und Halb wahrheiten über mich verbreiten, und der Quibbler ist nicht gerade ein Nachrichtenmaga zin."

Peter lachten nun leise, da er sich erinnerte, das die Tochter der Lovegoods ebenfalls in Hogwarts war und Harry sie vermutlich kannte und dadurch guten Zugang zum Quibbler hatte, ein Zugang, den er noch nie zuvor zu einer Zeitung gehabt hatte.

"Nun Harry, deine „enge" Freundin Umbridge wurde bisher nicht wiedergesehen, aller dings besagen die Gerüchte, das sie entweder irgendwo hin verschwunden ist oder sich in St. Mungo's unter falschem Namen befindet. Was auch immer ihr am Ende des Schuljah res mit ihr gemacht habt, hat sie verschwinden lassen. Bill erzählte etwas von einem Sumpf, den die Zwillinge gegen sie in einem Gang eingesetzt hatten, und ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut gelacht…..ich habe auch gehört, das du etwas mit ihrem Scherz artikelladen zu tun hast?"

"Ja, das habe ich, obwohl das nicht jedem bekannt ist. Ich habe ihnen meinen Gewinn aus dem Tri-Magischen Turnier gegeben."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht….nicht das mit dem Gewinn, aber alle die Fred und Ge orge kennen, nehmen an, das du der Mann im Hintergrund bist, da die Weasley-Familie nicht zu den reichsten gehört….was normal ist bei sieben Kindern….und du bist ein sehr reicher guter Freund. Ich glaube nicht, das Molly es bisher ahnt, oder sie tut es, aber will es nicht zugeben, aber Bill sagt, das sie dich dahinter vermutet. Wenn du das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse bist, werden wir sie besuchen. Aber nun zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Thema, die Nachrichten…Fudge hält sich bisher mühsam im Amt, er hat sich aus seiner Inaktivität herausreden können und die Öffentlichkeit scheint das zu akzeptieren, da sie vermutlich denken das er einfach überarbeitet sei."

Harry fing nun an zu lachen, als er das hörte, bevor er inne hielt und nachzudenken be gann, denn wollte er Fudge weiterhin im Amt behalten? Er fragte Peter nun nach seiner Meinung.

"Ich denke für die Pläne die du hast, wäre es am besten wenn Fudge weiter Minister wäre, denn Dumbledore würde sich uns mit Sicherheit entgegenstellen. Ich nehme einmal an, das du nicht weißt, wie das politische System der magischen Welt funktioniert, beson ders da du kein Ravenclaw bist, und deshalb vermutlich nicht viel Interesse an Geschich te der Magie haben wirst." sagte er lächelnd, damit Harry diese Aussage nicht als Beleidi gung auffasste.

"Harry, der Minister für Magie wird von der Bevölkerung gewählt und das alle fünf Jah re, wobei die nächsten Wahlen im April des Jahres 1998 stattfinden sollen. Dies ist die dritte Amtszeit von Fudge, und er macht bisher keine Anzeichen zurücktreten zu wollen. Der Minister, aber auch jeder andere Abteilungsleiter kann durch eine Drei-Viertel-Mehr heit im Wizengamot abgewählt werden, eine Einrichtung die dir seit dem 1. August letz ten Jahres recht gut bekannt sein dürfte. Der Wizengamot besteht aus vierzig Magiern und Hexen, die jeweils für zehn Jahre Mitglieder sind. Die Mitglieder behalten in der Re gel ihren Sitz auf Lebzeit, außer sie sind Teil eines schwerwiegenden Skandals oder tre ten freiwillig zurück, oder aber sie sterben einfach. Es sind damit dreißig Mitglieder des Wizengamot nötig um Fudge zu entfernen, und du solltest wissen, das nachdem die Le stranges aus Azkaban geflohen sind, Fudge mit viel Glück ein Misstrauensvotum über stand, denn nur siebzehn Mitglieder stimmten gegen ihn. Der Rest war der Meinung, das es entweder nicht der Fehler von Fudge war oder es nicht für eine Amtsenthebung reich te.

"Ein weiterer Faktor, Harry ist, das es einfach keine geeignete Person gibt, die ihn erset zen konnte, da jeder weiß, das Dumbledore nicht zur Verfügung steht, allerdings ist die Meinung zu ihm auch stark gesunken. Die üblichen Namen sind Amelia Bones, Amos Diggo ry, und Manuel Zabini, ich denke du kennst sie oder ihre Kinder?"

"Ja, das ist Richtig, allerdings ist Susan Bones die Nichte von Amelia, nicht deren Toch ter. Blaise Zabini ist ein Sechstklässler aus Slytherin, und Cedric…" hier Harry kurz inne und Peter gab ihm die Zeit sich zu sammeln.

"Nebenbei, keiner der drei hat die nötige politische Unterstützung um an die Macht zu kommen, allerdings werden vermutlich trotzdem zwei von ihnen gegen Fudge in der nächsten Wahl antreten. Die Muggel sagen immer 'Sie müssen den Meister ausschalten denn es reicht nicht, die Untergebenen auszuschalten', und das trifft hier zu."

"Was ist mit dir, möchtest du eines Tages Minister werden?"

Peter lächelte, denn viele Muggelgeborene stellten diese Frage, wenn sie immer die sel ben Personen in das Parlamentsgebäude gehen sahen.

"Nein Harry, ich habe keine Ambitionen dazu, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Allerdings habe ich vor, für das zu Wizengamot kandidieren, wenn ich das Mindestalter von 354 er reiche, also in acht Jahren. Weiter geht mein Verlangen an Regierungsarbeit nicht, und es geht auch nur soweit, weil ich denke, das es mir wichtige Erfahrungen einbringen wird.

Harry überdachte dies alles und bemerkte, das er es faszinierend fand, denn endlich sprach ein Erwachsener wirklich mit ihm und überging nicht seine Fragen. Aber eine weitere Frage ging ihm durch den Kopf:

"Wieviele Magier und Hexen gibt es überhaupt in Großbritannien, Peter?"

"Geschätzte 20,000, Harry, und etwa eine Million auf der gesamten Welt. Damit sind die Muggel und 6000 zu 1 überlegen, Harry, und du musst daran denken, das jedes mal, wenn die Reinblüter die Muggel beleidigen, haben diese diesen Vorteil im Rücken. Sie wissen, sollten die Muggel jemals über uns etwas herausfinden, und mit Gewalt gegen uns vorge hen, würden wir das nicht überstehen…unsere Schilde widerstehen keinen Kugeln, Harry."

Harry dachte eine Minute darüber nach, denn es erklärte schon recht deutlicher, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Muggeln und Magiern sich derzeit gestaltete, und wieso die Ge heimhaltung so wichtig war.

"Wie viel wissen die Muggelregierungen überhaupt über uns?"

"Nur sehr wenige, der Premierminister zum Beispiel…..John Major ist es derzeit, er wird über uns informiert, wenn er sein Amt antritt, allerdings verhindert ein Zauber das er da nach sich nicht mehr über uns äußern kann. Die königliche Familie weiß es, denn einige Mitglieder erwiesen sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten auch als Magier, allerdings niemals der König oder die Königin."

Harry hatte bereits von der recht interessanten Familie Windsor gehört, denn sie standen sehr oft in den Muggel-Tageszeitungen, und es amüsierte ihn, das einige von ihnen Ma gier gewesen sein sollen.

"Zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Thema…..obwohl ich deine Erzählungen sehr inter essant finde…..warum wäre es besser für mich, wenn Fudge im Amt bleibt? Er ist nicht gerade mein bester Freund, weißt du, und er hat nie die Dinge geglaubt, die ich berichte te, über die Rückkehr von Voldemort zum Beispiel, oder das Sirius unschuldig war."

"Einen Moment bitte, willst du mir sagen das die Geschichte im Quibbler über Sirius Black wahr war? Das war keine der üblichen Geschichten von Joe Lovegood?"

"Es ist wahr, Sirius Black war unschuldig im Bezug auf den Mord an meinen Eltern, denn es war ihr anderer Freund, Peter Pettigrew…ja, einer der Marauder….der sie an Voldemort verraten hatte."

Harry hielt hier einen Moment inne denn er ahnte, das Peter nicht die gesamte Geschichte kannte. "Peter, möchtest du, das ich dir sagen, wie mein Leben in Hogwarts bisher ver lief? Ich weiß, das du schon einiges gehört hast, aber wenn du die Zeit hast, kann ich dir alles erzählen, und zwar dieses mal die Wahrheit, statt der Gerüchte. Ich möchte dich al lerdings auch von anderen Terminen nicht abhalten….."

Man ist der Junge höflich, wie um alles auf der Welt ist er bei einer derartigen Frau ge landet?

"Das hier ist mein letzter Termin, Harry, ich wollte den Rest meines Nachmittags mit dem Papierkram verbringen, aber das ist nichts, das nicht warten kann. Deshalb gerne doch."

Harry verbrachte die nächsten beiden Stunden damit, ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen, wobei er Peter erzählte wie er heraus fand das er ein Magier ist, wie er Ron im Zug traf, von der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen, von der Peter schon gehört hatte, denn er hatte Nicholas Flamel früher kennen gelernt. Harry nahm Peter, im Geiste mit hinab in die Kammer des Schreckens und erzählte ihm wie der Rest der Schule dachte er wäre der Erbe Slytherins…etwas das Peter absurd fand, denn er versicherte Harry, das der Hut beim Einsortieren garantiert nicht so miesen Humor hatte, den Erben Slytherins in das Haus Gryffindor zu stecken. Die Leute würden alles glauben, sagte Peter. Harry be schrieb ihm die Erfahrungen mit den Dementoren, und wie Remus ihm den Patronuszau ber bei brachte, jenen Zauber, bei dem Peter zugab, das er ihn noch nie ausprobiert hatte…und es auch hoffentlich nie musste. Sirius Black kam auch zur Sprache, und die Erkenntnisse in der Heulenden Hütte darüber, wer seine Eltern wirklich verraten hatte. Über das Tri-Magische Turnier war durchaus vieles bekannt, aber Barty Crouch Jr. nicht, und Peter hatte keine Idee, das Crouch die Schüler in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, direkt unter Dumbledo re's Nase. Peter wusste alles über Umbridge und ihre Taten, allerdings wiederum nichts über die Blutfeder und die Cruciatus-Drohung. Er beschrieb sehr genau was im Ministerium geschehen war, und wie er nicht nur zusehen musste wie Sirius durch den Torbogen fiel, sondern auch wie er den Unverzeihlichen auf Bellatrix Lestran ge, der Mörderin seines Paten gesprochen hatte. Harry beschrieb seine Freunde, seine Feinde (Besonders Draco Malfoy und Snape), und wie einsam er wirklich war, obwohl er der berühmteste 16jährige der Welt war.

Schließlich erzählte Harry Peter die komplette Prophezeiung, etwas, das er nicht einmal mit Ron oder Hermine getan hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Peter die gesamte Wahrheit kennen müsste, schon allein wegen Peter's Sicherheit.

Nachdem er fertig war, sah Harry erschöpft aus, und Peter spürte, das dies eine Geschich te war, die Harry noch niemanden erzählt hatte. Dobby und Winky liefen zu ihm hinüber und umarmten ihn, während Harry sich bemühte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu be halten. Peter war auch deutlich geschockt, denn er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu Harry sagen sollte. Hier saß der älteste, 15jähirge Junge, den er je kennen gelernt hatte. Peter hatte gewusst, das Harry in den letzten Jahren sehr vieles erlebt hatte, aber bei Leibe nicht alles, was er gehört hatte. Es sah nun in Harry's Gesicht und sah, das jedes Wort wahr sein musste.

"Harry, warum machen wir hier keine Pause und du gehst zur Toilette und erfrischt sich mit etwas Wasser, während ich einige Minuten nachdenken muss."

Harry zuckte zusammen, da er dachte, das Peter gehen würde, aber Peter hatte diese Sor ge erwartet:

"Nein, Harry, ich werde nicht einfach gehen, du hast mir nur einige zu Denken gegeben und darüber möchte ich kurz nachdenken. Dobby und Winky können hier blieben und si cherstellen, das ich nichts fatales mache," sagte er lächelnd.

Harry verliess nun den Raum und es herrschte absolute Ruhe im Raum. Hedwig klopfte am Fenster, das Harry vorher geschlossen hatte, woraufhin Peter zu Dobby schaute der nickte, bevor er das Fenster öffnete. Hedwig flog mit einem dicken Umschlag im Schna bel herein und flog zu ihrem Käfig.

Harry kam nun in das Zimmer zurück und sah nun deutlich besser aus als vorher. Harry und Peter sahen sich kurz an bevor Peter auf Harry's zurückgekehrte Eule deutete. Har ry ging hinüber und streichelte Hedwig kurz, bevor er ihr für ihre Mühen dankte. Hedwig gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man am ehesten mit dem Schnurren einer Katze beschrie ben konnte, und das schien Harry weitere Stärke zu geben, während er den Umschlag öff nete, der von Gringott's stammte.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Wir haben ihre Nachricht erhalten und befolgen ihre Bitte gerne, da sie durchaus normal für jemanden sind, der so wie sie aufwuchs. Wir haben insgesamt fünf Schecks beigefügt, die insgesamt ihre erbetenen 1000 Galleonen ergeben, und sollten sie weitere benötigen, schicken Sie uns bitte eine Eule.

Außerdem hier noch die erbetene Liste ihrer Besitztümer:

665,308 Galleonen in ihrem Verließ in der Filiale in der Winkelgasse

30,239 Galleonen, die sich derzeit in einem Verließ in unserer Filiale in der Orion-Gasse in Toronto, Kanada befinden

Es gibt kein Ausgabenlimit für sie, Mr. Potter, und die 1,200 Galleonen die sie bisher in den letzten 5 Jahren ausgegeben haben, haben ihr Vermögen nicht einmal merklich belas tet, genauso wenig wie die 4,000 Galleonen pro Jahr, die als Schulgebühr an Hogwarts ge zahlt werden. Außerdem müssen wir sie daran erinnern, dass das Testament von Sirius Black noch immer verlesen werden muss, denn sie sind einer der Begünstigten neben Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin. Ihre Besitztümer werden definitiv noch größer werden, da die Besitzungen der Blacks nicht unerheblich sind.

Sollten sie weitere Bitten oder Überweisungen haben, so schicken sie uns bitte eine Eule.

Fortrap

Senior Account Manager

Gringotts Bank

Winkelgasse, London

Harry reichte den Brief an Peter weiter, und dieser las ihn kommentarlos, allerdings war er erleichtert, das es im Bezug auf die Bezahlung keinerlei Probleme geben würde. Er wusste, sollte alles so laufen wie geplant, würde seine Karriere einen riesigen Sprung auf wärts oder Abwärts machen…..denn Albus Dumbledore zu verärgern war immer riskant.

"In Ordnung Harry….wo fange ich am besten an…ich bin Froh, das du mir dies ge zeigt hast, sowohl die Geschichte als solches als auch deinen Kontoauszug. Die Ge schichte erklärt einiges, und das Geld bedeutet, das du die nötigen Ressourcen hast, um deinen Plan auszuführen, oder es zumindest sehr deutlich anzudrohen. Deine größte Sor ge scheint deine Kontrolle über dein eigenes Leben zu sein, kombiniert mit der Tatsache, das in jedem deiner bisherigen Jahre in Hogwarts immer wieder ein Mensch versucht hat dich zu töten oder dir deine Seele zu rauben." sagte er und Harry nickte.

"Harry, wer kennt noch die Prophezeiung?"

"Dumbledore, und wir vier hier. Voldemort kennt den ersten Teil, aber nicht das Ende. Das ist der Grund wieso er mich zwingen wollte, ihm die Prophezeiung im Ministerium zu übergeben. Seine Untergebenen kennen vermutlich das es eine Prophezeiung gibt aber nichts über den Inhalt."

"Du hast es deinen Freunden nicht gesagt? Nicht das ich es nicht auch verschweigen wür de, aber sie haben ihr Leben dabei riskiert sie zu schützen."

"Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt…nun vermutlich um sie zu schützen. Dumbledore sag te das es niemand wissen dürfe, damit Voldemort die Informationen nicht aus ihnen her aus foltern könnte."

"Bist du dir sicher, das Dumbledore es niemand anders gesagt hat? Wie zum Beispiel Snape, oder deinen Freund Lupin?"

"Er behauptete, das er es nicht tat, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was während der Ferien noch besprochen wurde."

"Harry, bitte sei jetzt ehrlich zu mir, sag mir was du denkst…glaubst du an diese Pro phezeiung?"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Peter, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich meine, sie erklärt zumin dest warum Voldemort mich als Baby angriff. Ich dachte er würde einfach nur meine El tern hassen, da sie Mitglieder des Ordens (er hatte Peter den Orden des Phönix wäh rend seiner Geschichte sehr genau beschrieben, hatte aber die meisten Mitglieder und den Standort außen vor gelassen) und gehörten zur Seite des Lichts…..aber ich kann es ein fach nicht übersehen, das es Trelawney war, welche diese Prophezeiung aussprach, denn ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das sie etwas anderes als ein Hirngespinst oder eine ih rer üblichen Lügengeschichten gesagt haben konnte."

"Nun das kann ich durchaus verstehen, allerdings wählen Ravenclaws in der Regel kein Wahrsagen, so dass ich nie das Vergnügen hatte, ihre Klasse zu besuchen, Harry (hier mussten beide grinsen, als er das sagte), und ich traf sie auch nie, denn sie verliess nie ih ren verdammten Turm….jetzt allerdings frage ich mich, ob Dumbledore sie dort ver steckt, damit niemand bei ihr Okklumentik anwendet und so die Prophezeiung herausfin det."

"Dumbledore glaubt jedes Wort dieser Prophezeiung, Peter, und das ist der Grund, wieso er mich hier genauso einsperrt, wie Trelawney."

"Das ist Wahr, sehr Wahr….etwas, das seine Entscheidungen in Hogwarts noch mehr verwirrend macht. Wie um Himmelswillen kann er keine Zweifel an Quirrel oder Crouch/Moody gehabt haben? Ein bekannter Todesser unterrichtet nicht nicht in einem sehr wichtigen Fach, sondern ist auch noch das Oberhaupt eines Hauses? Snape hatte Sly therin erst nach meinem Abschluss übernommen, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich davon hörte. Also Harry, glaubst du wirklich das Hermine Informationen über dich weiter gibt?"

"Ich will es nicht glauben, und ich weiß, das, sollte sie es tun, sie glaubt, das sie mich da mit nur mit aller Macht beschützen würde….aber der Verdacht bleibt. Hermine wür de die Lehrer jederzeit höher Einschätzen als jegliche Freunde, und ich glaube, sollten Dumb ledore oder McGonagall sagen, es wäre zu meiner Sicherheit, das sie ihnen einfach ALLES über mich und meine Aktivitäten und Pläne verraten würde. Nehmen wir noch Ron und Ginny dazu, denn sie verbringt weit mehr Zeit mit ihnen als mit mir, so kann Hermine Ron jegliche Information entlocken ohne das dieser es überhaupt bemerken würde."

"Man kann also sagen, das du nicht vor hast, diese Pläne mit ihr zu teilen, insbesondere deine „Umzugspläne"?"

"Definitiv nicht, ich werde ihr einen schönen, langen Brief schreiben, wenn ich im Flug zeug sitze, sollte alles so laufen wie ich es hoffe."

"Aber warum willst du fort, Harry? Warum willst du Großbritannien verlassen? Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, aber was ist dein Grund dafür?"

"Peter, ich bin es Leid. Ich meine nicht jetzt in diesem Moment, aber insgesamt. Ich bin es Leid. Ich bin die Kämpfe in einem Krieg Leid, in dem ich noch immer nicht weiß, wen ich bekämpfe, sondern nur weiß, das ich ihn nicht gewinne. Ich bin es Leid, für alle der „Junge-der-Lebt" zu sein, der entweder Geliebt oder absolut Verhasst ist, egal was ich mache. Die Leute deuten auf meine Narbe als wenn ich ein Museumsstück sei, und sie re den in meiner Nähe über mich als wenn ich es nie hören könnte, oder es stört sie nicht, ob ich zuhören kann. Aber am meisten bin ich es Leid, das Leute mich für etwas misshan deln, über das ich keine Kontrolle habe, und das halte ich nicht länger aus, es ist, als wenn ich Glasstücke in meinem Kopf hätte, und das permanent. Ich habe kein eigenes Leben, Peter, nicht hier bei den Dursleys', und auch nicht in Hogwarts, nirgendwo. Ich mag meinen Schulabschluss in Hogwarts erleben, aber vielleicht erlebe ich ihn auch nicht…aber warum sollte es mich stören, wenn mein Leben so oder so von anderen mir vorgeschrieben wird?"

Harry brach nun endgültig zusammen und begann zu weinen.


	3. The Shoe Begins It's Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 3

Peter und die Elfen waren erst einmal sprachlos. Nach gut einer Minute beruhigte sich Harry wieder und sah wieder auf.

Peter fragte leise, "Hat es geholfen, Harry? Das du uns alles erzählt hast?"

"Ja das tat es, ich fühle mich deutlich besser…und danke für das Zuhören, Peter. Alle anderen mit denen ich darüber gesprochen habe sagen nur „Oh, es wird schon alles gut werden, Harry" oder „du wirst es schon überwinden""; oder mein Lieblingssatz „Bleib bitte einfach ruhig"…..hat sich jemals jemand beruhigt, nachdem er das gehört hat?"

"Ich denke nicht," sagte Peter lachend und einige Anspannung im Raum schwand. Pe ter lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er etwas sagte.

"Also Harry, hier ist meine Idee…..Ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen, sowohl um Infor mationen willen, aber auch um die weiteren Schritte vorzubereiten. Wir brauchen einen klaren Plan, der gut ausgearbeitet sein muss. Danach werde ich mich für heute zurückzie hen, und morgen wiederkommen. Ich möchte dir die Nacht über Zeit geben über einige Dinge nachzudenken: erstens: möchtest du wirklich das durchziehen, denn vielleicht reichte schon dieses Gespräch um die Probleme lösen zu können; zweitens: wie weit bist du gewillt, zu gehen, um dich von Dumbledore zu befreien…sag es nicht, ich weiß er ist nicht dein Chef, aber er agiert als wenn er es wäre und seine Leute stellen sicher, das es so bleibt, egal ob du es willst oder nicht; drittens: wo möchtest du hingehen, wenn du dei ne Freiheit bekommst; viertens: wenn du sie nicht bekommst, bist du bereit für ein Jahr als Muggel zu leben und diese Leute zu ignorieren, allerdings denke ich das du für Voll jährig erklärt wirst, zumindest in der Muggelwelt, solange dein Onkel und deine Tante zustimmen. Wenn wir gerade über sie reden, sie sind der Grund wieso ich morgen wie derkomme, denn wir müssen mit ihnen reden und ihre Zustimmung einholen. Ich werde auf dem Weg hinaus mit deiner Tante reden und ihr versichern, das sie die Entscheidung lieben wird, da sie auch dein Verschwinden beinhaltet und das du nie zurückkehren wirst…..ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, das du niemals freiwillig hier her zurück kehren würdest?"

Harry nickte, denn die Idee, willentlich hier her zurückzukehren gefiel ihm nicht. "In Ordnung, was wolltest du mich fragen?"

"Zuerst einmal, wie gut ist deine Okklumentik…..sei bitte absolut ehrlich, Harry, es ist sehr wichtig, und zwar nicht wegen dem Grund, den du dir denkst."

"Meine Okklumentik braucht noch Hilfe, Peter, und ich kann Voldemort definitiv nicht aussperren, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

"Das ist es nicht, wo drüber ich mir Sorgen mache, Harry, sondern es sind Snape und Dumbledore. Wenn sie dich erwischen, können sie mühelos in deinen Geist eindringen und deine Gespräche mit mir herausfinden. Du sagtest, das Snape heute in einer Woche hier sein wird?"

"Ja, Dumbledore möchte das nur er mich unterrichtet, denn er sagt, es gäbe keinen ande ren Lehrer, und er will es nicht selbst tun."

"Nun das ist eine der wenigen Entscheidungen, in denen ich zustimme, wenn man be denkt, was du mir über den Orden erzählt hast…nein nicht über Snape, sondern dar über, wie Dumbledore handelt. Er sagte dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit, als er sagte, das niemand anderes es tun könnte, und nur ein völlig abgeschnittener Jugendlicher würde glauben, das es nur drei Okklumentiker gäbe (Snape, Dumbledore, und Voldemort), und das unser Schulleiter alles getan hätte um ihn in Sicherheit zu haben. Es gibt lediglich keine anderen Okklumentiker im Orden oder in Hogwarts….was ich trotzdem nicht glau ben kann, aber das müssen wir nicht jetzt besprechen…..bist du dir absolut Sicher, das der Orden draußen ist?"

"Dumbledore sagte Dinge, die mich das annehmen lassen, wieso?"

"Weil angesichts der beiden Gruppen dort draußen, dürfte der Orden eine der beiden Gruppen sein….aber wer ist die andere? Das Ministerium? Die Todesser? Ich denke es ist das Ministerium, wenn man bedenkt, das beide Seiten dort draußen von einander zu wissen scheinen, und es bisher hier keine Angriffe gab."

"Morgen, bevor ich hier her kommen, werde ich zu Flourish & Blotts gehen und einige Bücher für dich kaufen, sowohl über Okklumentik als auch über Verteidigung. Keine Sorge wegen den Kosten, ich werde sie einfach deiner Rechnung hinzufügen, denn ich verdiene sehr gut und diese Bücher belasten mich nicht wirklich. Anfang der Woche wer de ich abends jeweils eine Stunde hier mit dir verbringen und Okklumentik mit dir trai nieren, denn jeder Anwalt muss sicherstellen und beweisen, das er diese sehr gut be herrscht, bevor er eine Lizenz erhält. Damit kannst du dich nicht gegen Voldemort vertei digen, Harry, sondern es soll deine Pläne vor dem Schulleiter beschützen. Ich habe be reits eine Idee wie wir Snape aus dem Weg räumen können, aber ich muss zuerst mit dei nem Onkel und deiner Tante darüber sprechen. Das allerdings wird nur das unvermeidli che hinauszögern, aber es gibt uns weitere ein oder zwei Tage.

"In Ordnung, also zurück zu Fudge und wie wir das ganze am besten beginnen. Harry, der Grund wieso wir Fud ge weiter im Amt haben wollen, und wenn es nur für wenige Wochen ist, ist einfach. Entgegen deiner Meinung kann man sehr wohl mit ihm Reden, und ich meine damit nicht nur über Geld. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, das Fudge nicht dein bester Freund ist, aber du bietest ihm zwei Dinge, die ihm zum Vorteil gereichen würden: der Bruch mit Dumbledore, und das du das Land für mindestens zwei Jahre ver lässt. Der erste Vorteil alleine wird vermutlich schon reichen, um ihn auf deine Seite zu bringen, da er deinen Antrag unterzeichnen muss…allerdings ist das eine eher zweifel hafte Sache, und ich habe keine Zweifel, dass das gesamte Ministerium und jede Abtei lung Anweisung hat, das alles, was mit dir zu Tun hat, direkt an ihn weitergeleitet werden muss. Fudge hasst dich durchaus nicht Harry, er sieht dich lediglich als eine Gefahr für sich selbst, obwohl ich nicht glaube, das er auch in 20 Jahre noch Minister sein möchte, wenn du dich bewerben könntest. Er fürchtet eine Zusammenarbeit von dir und Dumble dore, und er weiß, wie Dumbledore dich absolut Loyal zu sich selbst geprägt hat. Ich bin durchaus gewillt, ihm deinen Antrag direkt zu übergeben und die Bürokratie zu umgehen.

"Also, nun zu etwas anderem: ich habe in deiner Akte einen Eintrag über die Verletzung der Magie minderjähriger gesehen und das vor vier Jahren, was ist da passiert?"

Harry und Dobby sahen sich lächelnd an, denn dies war jene Nacht, wo sie sich zum ers ten Mal getroffen hatten. Harry erzählte dann die Geschichte, wie er auf Dobby getroffen war und auch von dem Pudding, der magisch herunter gefallen war. Dobby gab außerdem bereitwillig zu, das er diese getan hatte, wobei er etwas übermütig aussah, als er davon berichtete.

"Nun das lässt sich einfach lösen, wir sollten das als erstes machen, wenn wir im Ministe rium sind. Dobby, du wirst uns begleiten und Madam Bones deine Geschichte erzählen, allerdings wird das vielleicht nicht reichen. Harry, ich fürchte, das du vielleicht unter Ve ritaserum befragt werden musst um das zu bestätigen, aber ich werde sicherstellen, das sie nichts unnötiges oder irrelevantes fragt."

Harry und Dobby nickten beide, denn das war kein Problem.

"Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, Harry, denn ich war jetzt mehr als drei Stunden hier und es scheint so als wenn deine Freunde außerhalb uns jede Minute überprüfen könnten und da bei bemerken würden, das sich hier mehr als drei magische Wesen befinden die nicht hier her gehören. Hast du noch andere Fragen?"

"Eine der Sachen die du vorhin aufgezeigt hast, hat mich neugierig gemacht, Peter, denn du sagtest, das unsere Schilde keine Kugeln abhalten können, kannst du mir das erklären?"

"Sicher Harry…weißt du, unsere Zauber sind in ihrer ursprünglichen Form nicht fester Natur, denn sie sind mehr oder weniger eine Konzentration von Luft, aufgeladen mit Energie. Das ist der Grund, wieso Protego gegen die meisten Zauber wirkt, da er aus dem selben Material besteht. Kugeln sind massiv, und sie bewegen sich mit einer Geschwin digkeit, mit der unsere Schilde nicht klar kommen. Es gibt fortgeschrittene Schilde die massive Objekte abwehren können, genauso wie sehr starke Zauber…aber bevor du fragst, kein Schild wurde dazu erfunden, um ein Avada Kedavra oder einen Cruciatus ab zuwehren, und glaub mir bitte, sie haben es versucht…..aber diese massiven Schilde äh neln sehr stark den Schildern der Muggel im Mittelalter, wie die aus dem Muggelfilm Braveheart. Keines von ihnen würde eine Kugel abhalten."

"Harry, seit über 3000 Jahren hatten die Magier einen Vorteil den Muggeln gegenüber, wenn es um Kämpfe ging, selbst als ihre Bevölkerungszahlen im Gegensatz zu unseren wuchsen. Du weißt, das es im 19. Jahrhundert gerade einmal 2 Milliarden Menschen gab? Damals gab es gerade einmal 900000 Magier, aber während wir unsere Zahl verdoppel ten, verdreifachte sich die ihrige. Aber vor 450 Jahren wurde die Pistole erfunden, und unser Vorteil schwindet seit dem massiv."

"Warum können wir keine Pistolen gegen Voldemort einsetzen? Würde es ihn nicht tö ten?"

"Nein Harry, Pistolen wirken aus einem einfachen Grund nicht…Magier hielten Waf fen schon immer für untragbar. Sieh dir an, wie die Muggel sich gegenseitig abgeschlach tet haben, seit die Waffen erfunden wurden. Im zweiten Weltkrieg starben über 40 Mil lionen Menschen, Harry, und das war nur einer ihrer Kriege…..einer zu viel, wenn du mich fragst. Die Industrielle Revolution war eine der besten Sachen, die den Muggeln passiert sind, aber sie werden sich noch eines Tages gegenseitig auslöschen."

Peter hielt hier einen Moment inne und versuchte den besten Wortlaut dafür zu finden.

"Wir Magier scheinen sehr rückständig zu sein, denn wir verwenden keine Elektrizität, wir benutzen keine Autos oder Pistolen oder etwas, das die meisten Muggel als „Modern" bezeichnen. Muggelgeborene und Magier und Hexen die dort aufgewachsen sind, haben oft Probleme, sich auf das Leben als Magier umzustellen, da sie nicht auf diese Vorteile verzichten wollen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen haben wir in den letzten Tausend Jahren wenig verändert, seit Hogwarts gegründet wurde und das magische Leben in Großbritan nien wuchs wirklich zusammen. Jemand mag denken, das dies einfach falsch ist, da wir uns nicht den sich verändernden Zeiten anpassen, aber wir sehen es so, das wir nichts verändern wollen, das doch bisher so gut funktioniert."

"Du fragst dich sicher, wieso niemand einfach einen 45er Colt nehmen kann, sich hinter Voldemort stellen kann und den Abzug drückt…das liegt daran, das es jene Linie über schreitet, welche die Magier in den letzten 450 Jahren gezogen haben. Selbst Voldemort hat nie eine Waffe benutzt, soweit ich weiß. Der einzigste Magier in der Geschichte, der diese Linie überschritten hat, war Grindewald, und er hat sie auch nur sehr sehr selten eingesetzt, und wenn dann niemals gegen Magier. Weißt du, Grindewald liebte das Tö ten, und als er vor siebzig Jahren auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war, herrschte relati ver Frieden in der magischen Welt, so dass Grindewald sich der Muggelwelt zuwandte. Er bemerkte, das dort ein großer Krieg drohte, und er schloss sich jenem Mann an, den er für Mächtig genug hielt und der das Töten genauso liebte wie er. Der Name des Muggel war Adolph Hitler, und Grindewald war in der Muggelwelt als Heinrich Himmler be kannt. Gemeinsam waren sie für den Tod von über 25 Millionen Russen verantwortlich. Oh Dumbledore hielt ihn schließlich auf, und es freute mich, als sie Himmler's Tod als „Selbstmord" bezeichneten, denn die Muggel können keinen Tod durch ein Avada Ke davra erkennen und erklären.

"Was ich zu sagen versuche, Harry, ist, das es selbst für die dunklen Magier Regeln gibt, und Voldemort mag nur wenigen Regeln folgen, aber er folgt dieser. Und niemand, we der du noch ich, können ihn mit einer Pistole töten, denn wir würden umgehend zu Aus gestoßenen in unserer Welt werden, zu den meist gesuchtesten und gehassten Personen der Geschichte in unserer Welt. Es wäre am besten, wenn du dich selbst mit einer Kugel tötest, wenn du das tust."

"Harry, dies ist ein Krieg zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore, und er ähnelt sehr stark jenen Kleinkriegen der Muggel. Dumbledore und sein Orden des Phönix stehen auf der einen Seite, Voldemort und seine Todesser auf der anderen. Von den 20000 Magiern und Hexen in Großbritannien sind nur knapp 500 direkt oder indirekt involviert. 500, Harry, also weniger als 3 Prozent der Bevölkerung. Der Rest möchte das Dumbledore gewinnt, das ist sicher, und ich persönlich möchte es auch, denn er war entweder unser Verwand lungslehrer oder unser Schulleiter in unserer Schulzeit, und er hat uns alle in irgend einer Form involviert. Stell dir bitte selbst die Frage, Harry, wieso sind nicht mehr Personen in volviert? Weil die Reinblüter dies als einen Krieg um die Zukunft der Muggelgeborenen in unserer Welt sehen, und nur darauf baut Voldemort seine Pläne auf…und leider se hen nur wenige Magier das als Wertvoll genug an, um dafür zu sterben.

Wow, das ist besser als jede Geschichtsstunde, die Harry je gehabt hatte. "Wenn du diese Bücher morgen besorgst, kannst du mir auch ein paar Geschichtsbücher besorgen? Ich möchte mehr darüber lernen."

"Sicher, Harry, denn Binns ist definitiv nicht soweit vorgedrungen. Ich persönlich frage mich, wieso Dumbledore diese Lehrerkonferenzen so einfach überstehen kann: Nutzlose Lehrer in Zaubertränke, Verteidigung, Wahrsagen, und Geschichte, da ist es ein Wunder, das Englands Testergebnisse nicht die schlechtesten Europas sind."

"Etwas, das du dir bitte überlegen solltest, ist, das du einen deiner Freunde in deine Pläne einweihen solltest. Vorzugsweise jemanden, der im Orden ist oder ihm nahe steht, so dass du ahnen kannst, gegen was du stehen wirst…..entschulde, das, dem WIR gegenüber ste hen. Ich weiß, das du Bill nicht sehr gut kennst, aber ich denke, er wäre eine große Hilfe, genauso wie Fred und George. Diese drei kennen Dumbledore besser als ich, und vermut lich sogar besser als du. Du magst denken das sie bei Molly deshalb Probleme bekommen würden, wenn sie es herausfindet, aber diese drei sind mehr als alle anderen in der Lage sich ihr zu Widersetzen."

Harry lächelte nun, denn es war nur zu wahr. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf über weitere Fra gen, fand aber keine mehr die so dringend waren.

"Danke Peter, ich werde versuchen, daran zu denken, denn es dürfte eine gute Idee sein. Wann wirst du morgen hier sein?"

"Ich werde um 14 Uhr hier sein, und wenn ich gehe, werde ich sicherstellen, das dein Tante und dein Onkel morgen hier sein werden."

"Oh ja, wieso weißt du, das ich diese „Helfer" habe, wie du sie nennst, und das dort drau ßen?"

"Ich habe ihre magische Signatur bei meinem Scan bemerkt. Sie könnten das selbe hier tun, wenn sie das Haus scannen würden. Du sagtest, das Dobby und Winky seit gestern hier sind und nichts geschehen ist. Ich denke aber das sie zwei Hauselfen sehr wohl be merken würden. Sie verlassen sich scheinbar absolut auf diesen Blutschutz oder? Die Wachen außerhalb sollen wohl dafür sorgen, das du permanent im Haus bleibst, anstatt dafür zu sorgen, das niemand eindringen kann, da sie verdammt wenig dagegen unterneh men. Hast du das Haus seit deiner Rückkehr je verlassen?"

"Nein das habe ich nicht, ich denke nur, das sie es nicht zulassen werden."

"Nun wir werden es nicht ausprobieren. Ein Aufeinandertreffen wird bald stattfinden, Harry, zumindest zwischen dir und Dumbledore, und es muss alles bereit sein bevor dies geschieht. Vorzugsweise sollten wir die Waffen wählen und sicherstellen, das wir das Schlachtfeld kontrollieren. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Harry, du kennst Dumbledore's Besessenheit dir gegenüber am besten, und er wird die Dinge nicht gerade vereinfachen."

"Das verstehe ich, Peter, und ich bin bereit alles nötige zu tun, außer es beinhaltet die Er mordung von Dumbledore."

"Nun es wird nicht soweit kommen, Harry, wenn er wirklich denkt, das du seine Super waffe bist, wird er es nicht riskieren, dich noch weiter fortzudrängen. Der schwerste Teil des ganzen wird es sein, ihn zu überzeugen, das du es ernst meinst und nicht einfach einen kindischen Wutanfall hast, und deshalb benötige ich etwas Zeit um etwas zu fin den, um das Problem zu lösen."

"In der Zwischenzeit, Harry, denk bitte über die Dinge nach, um die ich dich gebeten habe, und wir werden uns morgen um 14 Uhr wiedersehen."

Er reichte ihm die Hand und Harry schüttelte sie, bevor er Harry damit überraschte, das er Dobby und Winky ebenfalls die Hand schüttelte. Peter ging nun nach unten und sah, das Petunia im Wohnzimmer saß.

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry und ich haben uns unterhalten und ich werde ihn in mehreren recht lichen Dingen vertreten. Dafür würde ich gerne mit ihnen und ihrem Mann morgen Nach mittag um 14.30 Uhr reden, wenn das möglich sein sollte und sie hier sind?"

"Ich denke ja, das werden wir. Worum geht es überhaupt? Hat er Junge irgend welche Probleme?"

"Nein, Ma'am das hat er nicht, Harry interessiert sich nur dafür, mehr Kontrolle über sein Leben in unserer Welt zu erlangen. Glauben sie mir wenn ich ihnen sagen, Mrs. Dursley, das sie und ihr Mann diese Unterhaltung sehr genießen werden. Harry hat mir erzählt, das sie unsere Art nicht mögen, und wenn man sieht, wie meine Art sie behandelt hat, kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln. Auf diese Weise würde das Problem aus der Welt geschaffen, Mrs. Durs ley, und wir benötigen dafür morgen nur 30 Minuten."

"Ich denke das ist in Ordnung, ich werde es meinem Mann sagen, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Sollte Dudley ebenfalls anwesend sein?"

"Nicht notwendigerweise Mrs. Dursley, aber wenn er hier sein sollten und sie es wün schen, hätten Harry und ich keine Probleme damit. Allerdings muss ich deutlich machen, das was auch immer geschehen wird, es unter uns fünf bleiben muss, egal was andere Männer mit weißem Bart sagen."

Petunia lächelte leicht, denn der Freak hatte eindeutig gute Manieren…..in ihrem Innern allerdings gab sie durchaus zu, das Harry auch sehr höflich war, selbst wenn sie es nie mals Vernon gegenüber zugeben würde.

"In Ordnung, Mr. Tyson, ich kann meinen Mann fragen und werde dann mich entspre chend entscheiden."

"Danke sehr, Mrs. Dursley, ich werde sie dann morgen wiedersehen. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Abend."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine weitere Geste, verliess Peter das Haus und ging den Privet Drive entlang, vermutlich zu einem Punkt an dem er zu seinem Büro zurückappa rieren konnte.

Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, ohne seine Tante und seinen Onkel noch einmal an zusehen und schloss die Tür. Er nahm sich etwas Zeit, um über die Ereignisse nachzuden ken, die heute geschehen waren, aber auch darüber, was er über sich selbst gelernt hatte. Harry gratulierte sich mental dafür, Mrs. Longbottom um Rat gefragt zu haben, denn sein Treffen mit Peter Tyson hätte nicht besser verlaufen können. Harry war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, das er nun bis auf weiteres an Tyson gebunden war, aber er wusste im Stillen, das Tyson das richtige tat. Er hatte auch ein gewisses Misstrauen gegenüber Dumbledore gespürt, vermutlich auf Grund eines Ereignisses in der Vergangenheit. Viel leicht waren sie in Hogwarts aneinander geraten, er wusste es aber nicht…..und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte. Was er wusste war, das er einen sehr guten Anwalt engagiert hatte, jemanden, der ihn als Lebewesen sah und nicht als eine Sa che. Dies war definitiv ein guter Tag gewesen.

Grimmaud Place, 18.30 Uhr

Remus saß im Wohnzimmer und war in Gedanken versunken, während die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix eintrafen und sich zu ihrem wöchentlichen Treffen zusammen setzten. Snape war noch immer in Kanada, aber der Rest der wichtigen Mitglieder waren anwesend: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly und Arthur, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Tonks, Hestia Jones, und mehrere andere, darunter Bill, Fred und Ge orge Weasley. Molly war nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, die Zwillinge hinein zu lassen, aber nachdem sie recht offen gedroht hatten, ähnlich wie Percy künftig zu reagieren, hatte sie zugestimmt. Re mus verstand nicht, wieso sie so frustriert war im Bezug auf die Zwillinge, sicher waren ihr deren Noten nicht so wichtig oder? Gred und Forge, wie sie sich selbst nannten, wa ren sehr selbstsicher darin, das sie nicht nach Hogwarts für ihr siebtes Schuljahr zurück kehren würden, da sie laut ihrer Aussage keine Interessen in ihren NEWT-Noten hatten. Ihr Geschäft war eröffnet und lief scheinbar sehr gut, und Remus musste sich selbst daran erinnern, ein Paket von WWW für Harry zu dessen Geburtstag zu kaufen….vielleicht würde Harry es auch erlauben, ihn an dem Tag zu besuchen. Das Verhalten von Harry ihm gegenüber verwirrte Remus, der inzwischen den „Ich möchte nicht gestört werden"-Brief von Harry akzeptiert hatte, und sich nun Sorgen machte, das Harry dort alleine Fest saß.

Dumbledore erhob sich und sagte, "Nun, meine Freunde, fangen wir mit dem Treffen an. Hestia, soweit ich weiß hattest du heute mit Kingsley Wachdienst oder?"

"Ja das hatten wir, aber es gab nichts ungewöhnliches. Damit ihr Bescheid wisst, Harry hat das Haus seit seiner Rückkehr noch nie verlassen, und verbringt seine Tage in seinem Zimmer und nicht mehr im Garten. Harry hat allerdings hin und wieder eine Eule ver schickt. Zuletzt war Hedwig die einzigste Eule, die dort hin flog, abgesehen von der uns bekannten Eule von Luna Love good."

Daraufhin hoben einige ihre Augenbrauen, darunter die Weasleys, welche immer wieder mit anhören mussten, wie Ron ausrastete, als Harry darum bat, alleine gelassen zu wer den, denn Harry hatte seit dem keinen Brief mehr geschickt.

Shacklebolt fuhr nun fort, "Heute gab es einen Besucher, den wir nicht erkannt haben und er trug Muggelkleidung. Petunia Dursley ließ ihn direkt in das Haus und er blieb für gut drei Stunden, und es waren keine Schreie oder derartiges zu hören, so das er keiner von uns sein konnte. Er war der einzigste Besucher den wir bemerkten und das in den letzten beiden Wochen, abgesehen von mehreren Freunden von Dudley Dursley."

"Nun gut, der junge Mr. Potter scheint immer vorsichtiger zu werden. Wer hat derzeit Wachdienst, Tonks?"

"Moody und Dung, denn Moody lässt Dung nicht mehr ohne ihn allein auf Wache, denn er traut ihm nicht mehr."

Jeder im Raum kicherte, denn Moody war äußerst ungehalten über Fletcher's Versagen im letzten August gewesen und es hatte einige Mühe gekostet, ihn daran zu hindern, den Schmuggler zu ermorden. Molly Weasley sprach als nächstes:

"Wann werden wir ihn aus diesem miesen Haushalt herausholen, Albus? Du weißt, das es nicht gut für ihn ist, mit diesen schlimmen Leuten länger als nötig zusammen zu sein."

"Irgendwann, Mitte August, Molly. Wir werden ihn von dort weg holen und hier her bringen. Er muss mindestens einen Monat dort bleiben, bevor wir ihn dort herausholen können. Harry ist dort sicher, und er hat sich in keinem seiner Briefe bisher beschwert. Severus wird nächste Woche dorthin gehen und erneut mit seinen Okklumentikstunden beginnen, und er wird die Dinge untersuchen und herausfinden, ob es nötig ist, ihn früher zu befreien."

Das sorgte für einige Wut bei den Weasleys, die sehr wohl wussten, wie sehr die beiden sich hassten. Fred Weasley konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und sagte:

"Also wirklich, Professor, muss es unbedingt Snape sein? Wir wissen alle, wie erfolg reich dieser sogenannte Unterricht beim letzten Mal gewesen ist."

Molly sah anfangs so aus, als wollte sie Fred schlagen, schien dann aber zu erkennen, das sie ihm zustimmen musste. In der Tat stimmte der gesamte Raum Fred zu, denn Snape war die eindeutig am meisten gehasste Person im Orden, und wurde nur toleriert, weil Dumbledore darauf bestand. Sie wussten, das Snape für sie bei den Todessern spionierte, aber er lieferte sehr wenige Informationen, da Voldemort ihm noch nicht wieder vertrau te.

"Professor Snape, Fred, ist der Beste Kenner in Okklumentik, den wir für Harry verfüg bar haben. Er hat mir versichert, das er seine Unterrichtsmethoden drastisch verhärten wird, damit Harry endlich seinen Widerstand gegen ihn aufgibt und ich glaube ihm voll kommen."

Remus konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und sagte zum ersten Mal während eines Ordenstreffens nach dem Tod von Sirius Black etwas:

"Ich möchte, das in der Zusammenfassung des Treffens festgehalten wird, das, sollten diese beiden gemeinsam, Ohne Aufsicht in einen Raum gesteckt werden, es in einer Ka tastrophe enden wird. Eines von zwei möglichen Dingen wird passieren: entweder Harry, Snape, oder beide gemeinsam landen sehr schnell in St. Mungo's…..oder Harry wird er neut vor dem Wizengamot stehen, weil er sich mit seiner Magie gegen deinen Freund Snape und dessen absolut tiefen Hass auf ihn verteidigen musste. Dies ist ein riesiger Fehler, Albus, und ich möchte, das du dich an meine Sätze erinnerst, damit du nächste Woche die Klappe hältst, wenn ich dir sagen „Ich habe dich ja gewarnt, während wir mit den Taten von Snape uns Auseinandersetzen müssen und dem, was er Harry angetan hat."

Im Raum herrschte Totenstille, als Remus und Dumbledore einander anstarrten. Praktisch jeder stimmte mit Remus' Meinung überein, aber sie waren es nicht gewohnt, das jemand Dumbledore derart in Frage stellte. Fred, George, und Bill Weasley konnten (oder woll ten) nicht zu lächeln aufhören.

"Das mag wahr sein, aber meine Entscheidung ist unabänderlich, Remus. Ich bin mir si cher, das sowohl Severus als auch Har ry zusammenarbeiten können und sei es nur lange genug, um endlich vernünftigen Unterricht zu absolvieren, ohne das Harry dies willent lich verhindert."

Remus reagierte sehr zur Enttäuschung der Weasley-Söhne nicht weiter (die synchron mit den Augen rollten), und das Treffen dauerte noch weitere 30 Minuten, während derer mehrere andere Themen besprochen wurden. Nach dem Ende nahm Remus Bill und die Zwillinge zur Seite.

"Habt ihr irgend etwas von Harry gehört?"

"Nein, haben wir nicht," sagte George, "Er ist so still wie ein Grab…allerdings sollten wir weder Ron noch Ginny etwas wegen Luna sagen. Sie würden Harry in die nächste Woche verfluchen."

"Ich denke, sie tut ihm gut, denn ich denke sie belästigt ihn nicht mit Fragen über seine Gefühle und den Krieg," sagte Bill. Alle nickten nun. Fred und George hatten dem Orden gesagt, das sie nicht glaubten, das Luna Teil eines Todesserangriffs sein würde…glei ches galt im übrigen auch für Neville.

"Bill, wenn du das nächste Mal Wache hast (Fred und George hatten sich geweigert Wa che zu schieben, da sie ihren Laden derzeit eröffneten) tritt bitte an Harry heran und ver such endlich herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist. Ich habe gestern einen Brief von ihm bekommen und er schien sehr wütend auf mich zu sein…..oder vielleicht auf uns alle. Et was darin stört mich, denn letzten Sommer war er sehr wütend, weil wir ihn allein gelas sen haben, und jetzt will er gar nichts mit uns zu tun haben."

"Machst du dir Sorgen, das er etwas dummes tun könnte?" fragte Bill.

"Nicht wirklich Bill, ich habe nur das dumme Gefühl, das dort mehr passiert als wir ah nen. Ich möchte nicht, das Dumbledore etwas davon weiß, denn Harry hat sehr ernste Probleme im Moment mit ihm. Deshalb denke ich das mein Gefühl daher rührt, denn Harry scheint uns nicht mehr zu vertrauen…falls er es je tat."

"Meine nächste Schicht ist morgen Nachmittag, Remus, ich werde versuchen dann mit ihm zu reden. Es wird interessant, diese Muggel aus der Nähe zu sehen."

Fred und George grinsten und sagten gemeinsam, "Grüß bitte Dudley von uns!" und Bill lachte nun, bevor er meinte, das er besser einige Süßigkeiten mitnehmen sollte. Darauf hin lächelte auch Remus, und sie trennten sich, wobei die Zwillinge wieder in ihren La den zurück gingen damit Ron nach Hause konnte. Bill ging zur Wohnung seiner Freun din, während Remus nach oben ging, um sich auszuruhen, denn der Vollmond vor drei Tagen bereitete ihm noch immer Probleme.

Samstag, 21. Juli 1996

Privet Drive, 14.00 Uhr

Vernon Dursley saß in der Küche auf einem Stuhl und aß sein Mittagessen, während er sich noch immer fragte, was hier vor sich ging. Er war gestern Abend nach Hause ge kommen und freute sich auf ein, von seinem Anormalen Neffen abgesehen, normales Le ben. Er war überrascht, als Petunia ihm von Peter Tyson's Besuch berichtete und auch über die Geschehnisse am Heutigen Tage. Die erste instinktive Reaktion war, nein zu sa gen, denn kein Freak würde ihm vorschreiben, was er zu tun hatte, aber dann fiel ihm ein Satz ein „Sie werden die Unterhaltung mögen". Daraufhin hielt Vernon inne, denn diese Freaks wussten, das der einzigste Weg das er mit ihnen reden würde, der war, wenn am Ende Potter hier für immer verschwinden würde…..etwas, das sie sicher nicht meinten oder? Nicht das Vernon sich das nicht wünschen würde, aber er wusste, das Dumbledore seine Wünsche niemals respektieren würde. Vernon war nicht so dumm zu glauben, das er nicht von seinem Hass auf Harry wusste, obwohl der Junge so ruhig war und kaum et was aß, und aus dem, was Petunia ihm sagte, das Haus auch bisher nie verlassen hatte. Er hatte schon immer tief im Innern gewusst, das sie die Magie niemals aus Harry hinaus prügeln konnten, und (ganz tief im Innern) machte er sich Sorgen, was Harry tun würde, wenn er seine Magie frei einsetzen durfte…vielleicht konnte er so Probleme vermei den. Er seufzte und entschied sich dazu, die Geschehnisse abzuwarten, denn der Freak würde in dreißig Minuten hier eintreffen und solange konnte er warten.

Nun klingelte es an der Tür. Petunia ging zur Tür und fragte sich, ob es der Magier von gestern war. Er war es:

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Dursley, es tut gut sie wiederzusehen."

Im Garten, unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang verborgen, war Bill Weasley geschockt, denn er fragte sich, ob es derjenige war, den er meinte gesehen zu haben. Er erinnerte sich an Tonks' Beschreibung von gestern, und diese traf hier zu, allerdings musste ihn seine Augen täuschen. Sicher, er hatte Peter seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie hatten ihre monatlichen Briefe fortgeführt. Bill lebte erst seit einem Monat wieder perma nent in London, und Peter, dessen Frau und er waren für Morgen Abend zum Essen ver abredet. Er reagierte so schnell es ihm möglich war, als Peter im Haus verschwand.

Es klingelte erneut, 10 Sekunden, nachdem Tyson durch die Tür getreten war und Vernon Dursley begrüßte.

"Dich kenne ich, sie sind einer dieser Weasleys vom Bahnhof."

"Ja, Mrs. Dursley, ich bin Bill, darf ich herein kommen?" er wartete nicht bis sie antwor tete und trat ein….."Peter, was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Harry wurde blass im Gesicht und Peter wirkte nicht viel besser, während Vernon und Petunia verwirrt drein schauten. Sie hatten Bill noch nie getroffen und Vernon schaute Peter noch immer leicht verwirrt an, weil dieser so gar nicht wie ein Magier aussah.

"Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen, Bill, obwohl es gut tut, dich wiederzusehen," sagte Pe ter, der Bill aus der Balance bringen wollte. Beide traten auf einander zu und schüttelten die Hände. Dabei lächelten beide, und Bill bemerkte nun langsam, was hier vor sich ging, während Peter sehr genau wusste, was Bill hier machte, denn er war Harry's Wachhund am Nachmittag. Er drehte sich zu Vernon und Petunia um:

"Mr. und Mrs. Dursley ich möchte mich für die Verwirrung entschuldigen, und ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, das ich 14.30 Uhr sagte, und das ich zu früh bin, aber ich wollte noch einige Dinge mit Harry besprechen, bevor wir uns unterhalten, weshalb ich ihm sag te, das ich um 14 Uhr hier sein würde. Würden sie uns bitte etwas Zeit lassen, mit einan der zu reden? Wir kehren möglichst schnell wieder zurück. Eines kann ich aber schon sa gen „Sie werden diese Unterhaltung mögen." Wird ihr Sohn auch hier sein?" fragte er noch, denn er hatte Dudley noch nicht gesehen und war neugierig auf ihn, nachdem er Harry's Beschreibung gehört hatte.

"Ja, das wird er, Mr. Tyson, nachdem, was letzten Sommer passiert ist, denken wir hat er das Recht informiert zu sein."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Mrs. Dursley, ich kann ihnen da nur voll und ganz zustimmen. Wür den sie mich bitte nun entschuldigen, Harry, Bill und ich werden nach oben gehen und et was besprechen. Wir werden aber bald wieder hier unten sein. Unser Gespräch mit ihnen wird nicht lange dauern, so dass ihre Pläne für heute nicht behindert werden dürften."

Petunia und Vernon sahen sich an und nickten dann Peter zu, so das die Magier die Stu fen hinauf zu Harry's Zimmer gingen.

Peter stellte sicher das Bill eingetreten war, bevor er dessen Zauberstab ergriff, und bevor Bill wusste was geschah, hielt Peter den Zauberstab fest. Harry schloss die Tür hinter ih nen und Peter verstärkte Dobby's Stillezauber auf dem Raum.

"In Ordnung, Peter, was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Du warst derjenige, der gestern hier war, oder?"

"Ja das war ich, Bill, also dürfte gestern ein Ordenstreffen gewesen sein, und deine Kol legen haben mich gesehen?"

"Ja, das haben sie, allerdings hielten sie dich für einen Muggel, und gingen davon aus, das du Harry nicht besuchen würdest."

Peter schaute zu Harry und sagte, "Nun Harry, hast du darüber nachgedacht, was wir be sprochen haben, nämlich jemand weiteres einzuweihen? Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit dazu."

Harry hatte in der Tat gestern Nacht darüber nachgedacht. Und wieder war er seine Freundesliste im Geiste durchgegangen, und hatte sie auf fünf Namen gekürzt, denen er vertrauen konnte: Fred, George, Luna, Neville, und Bill…Bill aber auch nur, weil er ein Freund von Peter war (Charlie war noch immer in Rumänien) und Harry hatte sich von Anfang an gut mit ihm verstanden. Er sah beide an und erwiderte dann:

"Ja Peter, wir können ihn einweihen….solange wir sein Versprechen haben, das er es niemanden erzählt, der es nicht wissen darf."

"Nun, Bill, wird das, was wir sagen unter uns bleiben? Ich möchte nicht drohen, aber du kannst es definitiv nicht Dumbledore oder seinen Untergebenen sagen. Ich kann dir versi chern, das es nichts illegales ist, um genau zu sein, versucht Harry alles erdenkliche um im legalen Bereich zu bleiben. Es ist deine Entscheidung Bill, aber wir möchten sich da bei haben."

Bill war nicht so hin und her gerissen, wie man denken mochte, denn Fred und George hatten sehr lange Gespräche mit ihm seit Anfang des Sommers geführt und er stand im mer mehr auf Harry's Seite. Er war geschockt gewesen, als er den Erklärungen der Zwil linge zugehört hatte, als diese ihm die Art beschrieben, wie Harry hier behandelt wurde, und er war mehr als nur bereit, ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen, sollte das hier geplant sein.

"In Ordnung ich bin einverstanden, ich stehe auf eurer Seite und ich werde niemanden et was davon erzählen, außer ihr stimmt zu…aber ich möchte bitte die Zwillinge einwei hen Harry. Du weißt es vermutlich nicht, aber sie sind deine größten Vertrauten im Or den…..außerdem bist du ihr Geschäftspartner, und sie werden immer direkt hinter dir ste hen."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Bill, aber ich möchte derjenige sein, der es ihnen sagt. Ich denke wir sollten uns möglichst bald mit ihnen treffen, aber auch mit Luna und Neville, denn ich könnte ihre Hilfe ebenfalls gut gebrauchen."

Bill notierte sich die Namen die Harry nannte und konnte nicht anders als zu bemerkten, das mehrere wichtige Namen fehlten.

"Was ist mit Ron und Hermione? Was ist denn zwischen euch dreien vorgefallen?"

"Das ist sehr kompliziert, Bill, ich werde es dir erklären, das verspreche ich, aber sie dür fen erst etwas erfahren, wenn alles vorbereitet ist."

"Das ist in Ordnung, allerdings hast du damit meine Neugier geweckt. Was genau geht hier vor sich?"

"Ich werde Großbritannien verlassen, Bill, Ich ziehe mich aus dem Krieg zurück."

"In Ordnung. Von allen Dingen die du mir hättest antun können, war das jene Sache die ich nicht erwartet hätte. Meinst du das ernst?"

"Siehst du mich lachen, Bill? Es ist mein absoluter Ernst."

Bill sah in ihre Gesichter und keiner von ihnen lachte. Er schloss die Augen und verfluch te im Stillen Dumbledore dafür, sie in diese Situation gebracht zu haben. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, das der alte Mann irgend eine Art von Bombe bei Schuljahresende auf Harry abgeworfen hatte, die ihn dazu trieb, und die Zwillinge und er hatten darüber spe kuliert, was es war, aber keiner von ihnen war auf die Lösung gekommen.

"Was ist passiert, Harry? Was hat dich so verändert? Peter, was hast du hiermit zu tun?"

Peter und Harry sahen sich an und warteten darauf, das der andere etwas sagte. Peter nickte leicht und Harry sagte:

"Ich bin jetzt 15 Jahre alt, Bill, und ich musste im letzten Jahr zusehen wie zwei Freunde starben, von denen einer auch noch mein Pate war. Ich war die am meisten gehasste Per son in unserer Welt; wurde von Voldemort übernommen; wurde einer Blutfeder ausge setzt, und zwar durch eine Psychopathin, welche die offizielle Erlaubnis zur Folter mei ner Person hatte; und ach ja, ich wurde gemeinsam mit deinen Brüdern auf Lebzeit vom Quidditch verbannt, weil ich es wagte, deine Mutter vor einem Todesser im Training zu verteidigen….und das ganze geschah während der letzten 13 Monate Bill, und das ist es, was mich verändert hat." sagte Harry, dessen Stimme immer hasserfüllter geworden war, während er sprach, etwas, das Bill zusammen zucken ließ.

"Warum sollte ich in einer Schule bleiben, oder in einer Gesellschaft, die diese ganzen Sachen überhaupt ZULIESS? Ich würde einen Verbleib hier mir überlegen, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück müsste, Bill, aber ich habe die letzten Fünf Jahre bisher nur mit sehr viel Glück überlebt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, das ich mein Glück weiter stra pazieren möchte. Ich habe niemals um dieses ganze Geschehen gebeten, und ich bin defi nitiv nicht mehr gewillt darunter zu leiden…..besonders da sich keinerlei Vorteile für mich daraus ergeben."

"Harry, was genau hat Dumbledore dir in seinem Büro gesagt?"

Harry's und Peter's Unterkiefer klappten herunter, als sie fassungslos zu Bill schauten. Wie um alles in der Welt wusste er davon? Das genau war passiert? Harry reagierte zu erst, und zwar mit einer Wut, die Bill noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Wie um alles in der Welt weißt du davon? Was hat dieses A... dem Orden gesagt!"

"Ganz locker, Harry, wir möchten keine weitere zufällige Magie hier oder? Ich möchte nicht so aufgeblasen werden wie deine Tante Marge."

Gespräch war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, denn Peter musste Harry mühsam zurück halten, damit dieser Bill nicht für diesem Kommentar einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Er roll te mit den Augen und sagte:

"Behalte bitte diese Kommentare für dich, Bill, und bitte provozieren wir nicht Dinge, die nicht nötig sind, in Ordnung?"

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry, das es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gesagt wurde, kannst du es mir Ver zeihen?" fragte Bill mit dem typischen Grinsen der Weasley's im Gesicht, und Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte ebenfalls, bevor er nickte.

"Mal abgesehen von seiner Aussprache, stellte Harry sehr wichtige Fragen, Bill, was weißt du und wieso weißt du es?"

"Als erstes möchte ich sagen, das Dumbledore nicht viel im Bezug auf dich zu uns gesagt hat, Harry. Es gab bisher seit den Ereignissen im Ministerium nur zwei Treffen des Or dens und alles was dort über dich gesagt wurde stammt von den Berichten deiner „Wäch ter"; und als er uns sagte, das Snape nächste Woche zu Okklumentikstunden hier her kommen würde, kannst du dir sicher vorstellen, das niemand aus meiner Familie beson ders glücklich darüber war Harry, und jeder von uns hat dies auch Dumbledore gesagt. Ron sagte sagte mir nichts, Harry, da er sich im Krankenflügel befand, als du aus Dumb ledore's Büro zurück kamst, aber Seamus und Dean hatten bemerkt, das du sehr aufge regt warst. Sie sagten es Ron am nächsten Tag, als er wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er beobachtete dich gemeinsam mit Hermine sehr genau und stimmte ihnen zu, das du gleichzeitig wütend und traurig warst. Die Trauer verstanden sie, da beide gesehen hat ten, was Sirius passierte…..aber die Wut verstanden sie nicht, und sie glauben nicht, das der Tod von Sirius etwas ist, auf das du wütend sein solltest. Ron sagte es den Zwillin gen, als er nach Hause kam, und sie erzählten es mir. Fred, George und ich haben unsere Informationen über dich verglichen und wir sind einer Meinung, nämlich das wir zu 100 auf deiner Seite stehen, Harry, und ich bezweifle auch nicht, das, wenn Charlie hier wäre, er es ebenfalls wäre. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit ihm reden."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Bill…ich habe nie bemerkt, das Ron so gut auf sol che Dinge achten kann."

"Ach komm, Harry, überlege mal, was du gerade gesagt hast. Ron ist jene Person, die dich vermutlich mit am besten kennt, denn er war dein bester Freund und das für fünf Jahre. Ich denke, das du ihn ziemlich unterschätzt, und betrifft noch nicht einmal die Tat sache, das du ihn seit 2 Wochen ignorierst."

"Er hat mich auch fast den gesamten letzten Sommer ignoriert, Bill…..und bevor du es sagst, ja ich weiß, das er es auf Dumbledore's Befehl hin tat, aber er hätte sicher, wenn er es gewollt hätte einen Weg finden können."

"Meldest du dich deshalb nicht bei ihm, Harry? Aus Rache?"

"Nein Bill, ist ist keine Rache…naja nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Bitte sag mir das: soll te es dazu kommen, Bill, und Ron müsste mich unterstützen, oder sich aber hinter die kombinierte Masse von Hermine, deinen Eltern und Dumbledore stellen, wen würde er dann wählen?"

Bill dachte einen Moment darüber nach, denn er hatte das Problem bisher nie so gesehen wie Harry es nun geschildert hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht. Siehst du es wirklich so, das all diese Leute, auch meine Eltern sich offen gegen dich stellen würden?"

"Beantworte bitte meine Frage zuerst, Bill, dann werde ich dir sagen wieso ich es denke und was ich dazu denke."

"Wenn du es so darstellst, Harry, weiß ich leider nicht, hinter wen sich Ron stellen wür de…es gibt einige Dinge auf der „anderen Seite", die ihn umstimmen könnten, aber ich weiß, wieviel du ihm auch bedeutest."

"Das ist das Problem, Bill, ich weiß nicht hinter wen er sich stellen würde, und bis ich das weiß, kann ich meine Pläne nicht mit ihm teilen. Verdammt, ich weiß einfach nicht ob er sich im Ernstfall hinter mich oder hinter Hermine stellen würde, oder wie die ande ren reagieren würden. Es würde mich nicht schockieren, wenn die beiden bereits ein Paar sind und es mir einfach nicht mitteilen. Wir beiden wissen, sollte ich Großbritannien auf legalem oder illegalem Weg verlassen wollen, würde Dumbledore versuchen mich aufzu halten, und zwar mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Deine Eltern sind sehr enge Vertraute von Dumbledore, und deine Familie ist eine sehr alte, reinblütige Familie, eine von den wenigen auf seiner Seite. Deine Mutter, gelobt sei ihr Herz, die ich wirklich sehr gerne mag, würde unter Garantie zustimmen, das ich hier her gehöre, egal wie meine Wünsche aussähen. Und dein Vater, Bill, er würde das tun, was sie ihm sagt, denn ich ahne wie es in eurer Familie abläuft."

Bill kicherte leise, denn von allen Kindern der Weasleys stand er vermutlich seinem Va ter am nächsten, was zum Teil daran lag, das er der Erstgeborene war, aber auch teilweise daran lag, das Bill seinem Vater ähnelte und dessen Menschlichkeit sah, und wie diese den Leuten gefiel. Arthur Weasley war nicht der ambitionierteste Mensch der Gemein schaft, aber er war einer der beliebtesten und angesehensten...aber Bill gab auch zu, das Harry durchaus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte:

"Du hast schon Recht, ich denke ich habe es so noch nie gesehen. An deiner Stelle wäre ich im Umgang mit Ron auch sehr vorsichtig. Aber warum siehst du Hermine so eindeu tig auf Dumbledore's Seite? Glaubst du wirklich das sie sich gegen dich stellen würde?"

"Es ist nicht so, das sie sich gegen mich stellt, Bill, ich denke es jedenfalls derzeit nicht, aber es ist eindeutig, das sie absolut hinter Dumbledore steht. Du begegnest ihr nicht täg lich, aber sie denkt, das dieser Mann auf Wasser laufen kann. Sie hat „Geschichte von Hogwarts" scheinbar zu oft gelesen. Über die Jahre hinweg haben Ron und ich sie etwas aufweichen können…..aber sie bricht nur jene Regeln die nicht direkt von Dumbledore stammen. Im ersten Jahr als es hieß „Betretet nicht den Korridor im dritten Stock sonst werdet ihr sehr schmerzhaft sterben", hat sie diese Regel nur durch einen Zufall verletzt, und das auch nur weil es absolut notwendig war und Dumbledore nicht anwesend war. Das war das einzigste Mal wo sie es wissentlich tat, Bill, und ich weiß, das, sollte Dumb ledore ihr befehlen, ihren Zauberstab auf mich zu richten, natürlich nur um mich vor mir selbst zu schützen…würde sie es, nur weil er es befohlen hat, auch tun."

Er zeigte Bill und Peter die beiden Briefe, die er von Hermine erhalten hatte, in denen sie ihn aufforderte ihr Informationen über seine Gefühle und mögliche Schmerzen in der Narbe umgehend mitzuteilen. Sie sahen sich an und nickten, da es sehr deutlich war, das Harry zumindest gute Gründe dafür hatte, so zu denken, selbst wenn Bill es noch nicht glauben wollte.

"Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt, Harry, das tue ich wirklich. Aber ich möchte wenigs tens Ron auch dazu hören….auf einfachste Weise anfangs, aber bitte lass es mich we nigstens versuchen."

Harry seufzte, denn Bill hatte jene Punkte ihm wichtigen Punkte vorsichtig angespro chen. Harry wollte Ron nicht außen vor lassen, und er wusste, das die Konsequenzen für ihre Freundschaft fürchterlich wären, sollte Ron im vornherein erfahren, wie die Pläne la gen. Aber er würde es wenigstens versuchen.

"In Ordnung, Bill, ich überlasse dir deine eigene Meinung dazu…..aber ich möchte, das du bereit bist, einen Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden, sollte es so aussehen als ob Ron uns verraten würde. Ach ja, und bitte finde heraus, ob die beiden jetzt ein Paar sind."

"Das ist nur Fair, Harry, das kann ich tun…..aber jetzt bitte keine Verzögerung mehr, ich möchte bitte Wissen, was Dumbledore dir sagte, was hat dich so wütend gemacht und dein Vertrauen in ihn so dermaßen zunichte gemacht."

Harry zögerte kurz und erklärte Bill dann die gesamte Prophezeiung. Bill hörte geschockt zu, und legte dann am Schluss den Kopf auf die Hände.

"Ich denke es wäre zu viel erhofft, das du dies nur dazu erfunden hast, um deine Stim mung anzuheben?"

Die anderen lächelten und Harry konnte verstehen, wieso die Leute so auf Bill reagierten, denn ihm gelang es so leicht, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern. Er schüttelte den Kopf als Bill auf sah.

"Das ist also der Grund wieso es so wichtig war, dich zu beschützen? Dumbledore glaubt, das du seine finale Waffe gegen Voldemort bist?"

"Ja, das ist verrückt oder. Ich stecke hier fest unter dem sogenannten Blutschutz meiner Tante, damit keine Todesser oder Voldemort an mich heran kommen. Der alte Mann wird aber in der Schule ziemlich nachlässig, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft dort beinahe getötet worden wäre. Ich persönlich glaube nicht wirklich an die Prophezeiung Bill, aber ich bin scheinbar der einzgiste, der so denkt."

"Nun, das erklärt einiges, das ist sicher. Ist das der Grund wieso du fort willst?"

"Ich möchte deshalb fort, Bill, weil ich keiner der Personen die sich anmaßen, für mich die Entscheidungen zu treffen, mehr traue. Ich ziehe es außerdem vor, auf eine Schule zu gehen, in der ich nicht Berühmt bin und nicht der Mittelpunkt allen Geschehens bin. An ders ausgedrückt, ich möchte für ein paar Jahre ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher sein. Sollte der Krieg nach dem Ende meiner Schulzeit noch immer aktuell sein…nun dann könnte es sein, das ich bereit bin, mit den Orden zusammenzuarbeiten, allerdings werde ich ihm niemals beitreten, solange er von Dumbledore ihn anführt, und ich meine wirk lich NIEMALS!"

Bill seufzte erneut, eine Emotion, die er mittlerweile gut beherrschte. Besonders wenn man mit Ron und den Zwillingen zusammenlebte,

Bill kannte fast alle Abenteuer von Harry, aber er ahnte auch wie er über die Jahre gelit ten hatte, denn das ganze hatte er insbesondere nach dem Tri-Magischen Turnier selbst miterlebt. Er konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln, wenn er aus etwas fliehen wollte, dem er nie zugestimmt hatte.

"In Ordnung Harry, das ändert nichts an dem, was ich vorhin gesagt habe: ich stehe hin ter dir. Wie sieht der Plan aus?"

Harry schaute zu Peter, der einen verkleinerten Beutel hervor holte und diesen nun ver größerte.

"Hier sind die Bücher von denen ich gesprochen habe, Harry, es sind insgesamt zehn: fünf über fortgeschrittene Verteidigung, darunter das Handbuch für das Aurorentraining; zwei davon sind Geschichtsbücher, ähnlich jenen um die du gebeten hast, wobei sie fast alle unsere Kriege enthalten, aber auch die Geschichten der bekanntesten Magier und He xen; zwei weitere sind Bücher über Okklumentik, wobei ich möchte das du diese zuerst liest; das letzte Buch ist ein Berufshandbuch, denn du solltest herausfinden, welchen Be ruf du wählen möchtest. Ich weiß das du genug Geld hast, so dass du nicht arbeiten müss test, aber du brauchst wenigstens etwas Beschäftigung. Ich werde am Montag wegen der Okklumentikstunden gegen 17 Uhr hier sein, so dass du gut 50 Stunden Zeit hast, diese Bücher zu lesen. Wenn ich mich so umsehe hast du derzeit nicht viel zu tun, und die Bü cher sind nicht zu dick, jedes vielleicht 400 Seiten stark. Ich würde dich bitten, die Grundlagen und Theorien dahinter dir durchzulesen, bevor wir am Montag anfangen."

"In Ordnung. In zu der nächsten Phase: was machen wir mit . Wie sehr hasst du Snape, Harry?"

"Ich hasse nur Voldemort mehr. Mein Hass auf ihn ist sogar größer als der auf Bella trix Lestrange oder meine Verwandten."

"Nun, diese Aussage ist eindeutig. Der Plan, der mir vorschwebt, beinhaltet, das wir Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, am besten kommenden Donnerstag, in der wir ihm mitteilen, das Snape hier nicht erwünscht ist. Wir sorgen dafür, das dein Onkel und dein Tante sie unterzeichnen, denn ich bin mir sicher, das sie keine Probleme damit haben werden, diesen Magier aus ihrem Haus zu verbannen."

"Dumbledore und Snape werden sich daran nicht weiter stören Peter, sie werden sie ein fach ignorieren, wie alle anderen Beschwerden der Dursleys," sagte Harry. Peter grinste nun:

"Genau darum geht es, Harry, Snape wird hier her kommen und zwar gegen den aus drücklichen Wunsch der Eigentümer des Hauses…..und selbst in unserer Welt ist das strafbar."

Harry und Bill sahen sich verwirrt gegenseitig an, denn sie ahnten das es in irgend einer Form kurios werden würde, wussten aber nicht in welcher Form. Peter erlöste sie aus ih rer Verwirrung.

"Sobald Snape hier auftaucht, und zwar alleine, denke ich, schicken wir eine deiner El fen, mit einer vorbereiteten Nachricht wohlgemerkt, direkt in die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Die Abteilungsleiterin dort ist Amelia Bones, welche, wenn ich nicht ganz falsch liege, Bill, kein Ordensmitglied ist."

Bill nickte und Peter fuhr fort:

"Die Notiz wird in einfachen Worten sagen, das Snape sich gegen den Willen der Haus besitzer hier befindet, und dich mit dem Zauberstab bedroht, obwohl er sehr genau weiß, das du dich nicht mit deinem verteidigen darfst. Ich würde sagen, du musst nicht viel Tun, als auf diese Gefahr zu reagieren, aber bitte reize ihn nur wenn es nötig ist. Mit et was Glück wird er versuchen dich zu verhexen und zwar genau in dem Moment wo die Auroren auf Grund deines Hilferufes hier auftauchen, denn sie können es nicht zulassen, das der „Junge-der-Lebt" in seinem eigenen Zuhaue angegriffen wird, und vor allem nicht von einem Lehrer aus Professor."

Bill und Harry fingen nun an zu lachen, während Peter sich setzte und sehr zufrieden wirkte. Harry war der erste, der wieder zu Atem kam und sagte.

"Oh das ist so wirklich sehr, sehr, sehr gemein, Peter…ich liebe die Idee. Bist du si cher, das du kein Slytherin warst?"

Peter grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Bill sprach als nächstes:

"Du glaubst wirklich, das dies gelingen könnte? Ich meine, du hast Snape sehr gut be schrieben, und ich bezweifle nicht das er genau so reagieren würde…aber was ist, wenn das DMLE nicht schnell genug reagiert, oder überhaupt nicht reagiert? Denn be denke, die dienst habenden Auroren könnten auch unter anderem Tonks oder Kingsley sein."

"Das ist der Grund, wieso wir einen Notfallplan haben werden, Bill….nämlich uns. Anfang nächster Woche werde ich den Antrag beim Ministerium stellen, Harry für voll jährig zu erklären. Im Idealfall wird die Anhörung kurz vor Snape's Besuch stattfinden, so das keine Vorwarnzeit haben und eingreifen können. Snape verhaften zu lassen, ist ein sehr deutlicher Weg um zu zeigen, das Harry in Hogwarts nicht wirklich sicher ist, be sonders wenn einer der Lehrer, nämlich Dumbledore's Liebling, ihn vor seiner Muggelfa milie angegriffen hat. Wir sollten auch dafür sorgen das der Tagesprophet und der Quib bler ein paar Photos bekommen, aufgenommen direkt während des Geschehens. Harry wird dem Vater von Luna ein Interview über die Geschehnisse geben, und das Chaos wird beginnen, so das unser junger Freund hi4er eine Art Märtyrer wird für alle, die unter Snape gelitten haben."

Bill war fassungslos darüber wie exakt dieser Plan ausgearbeitet war, bis auf eine Sache allerdings:

"Was meinst du mit „uns"?"

"Ich meine, sollten die Auroren nicht so reagieren wie es nötig ist, werden wir beiden eingreifen müssen. Snape ist durchaus in der Lage Harry schwer zu verletzen und das weißt du und er würde nicht Zögern, es zu tun. Harry's Duellkenntnisse sind eine kleine Legende, aber Snape ist ein Experte. Deshalb können wir es ihm nicht erlauben, Harry zu fesseln und mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen, denn er würde deine Pläne fast umgehend herausfinden und danach direkt zu seinem Mentor rennen um ihm es brühend warm zu erzählen. Außerdem gibt es noch die reale Möglichkeit, das Snape für die andere Seite ar beitet. Harry sagte mir, das er es für möglich hält, das Snape ihn kidnapped und zu Vol demort bringt, denn eine solche Aktion würde Snape in einen Rang über allen anderen Todessern erheben, und es würde sein Leben sehr vereinfachen. Dumbledore mag ver rückt genug sein, Snape zu gestatten, allein mit Harry zu sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, das wir es zulassen. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit, das Snape ein guter Duellant ist, ich denke nicht, das er mit uns beiden fertig würde, Bill, angenommen es gelänge ihm, Harry über haupt zu überrumpeln."

"Du meinst also, das ich auf seine Angriffe reagieren kann?" fragte Harry leicht fies grin send.

"Nur wenn du vorher für Volljährig erklärt wirst, und nur, wenn Snape dich zuerst an greift. Ohne die Volljährigkeitserklärung kann Dumbledore die Dinge so auslegen das du danach hier unter Hausarrest stehst, so wie bisher, nur das dies dann permanent würde…..und ohne das Snape zuerst angreift, nun in dem Fall würdest du wegen des Angriffs angeklagt, etwas das sich in deinen Unterlagen für die neue Schule nicht gut wiedergeben würde."

"Das verstehe ich, Peter."

"Ich wusste das du das würdest, also Harry, am Montag, nachdem ich in meinem Büro bin, werde ich mehrere Eulen zu den Schulen in Amerika schicken. Ich benötige deine Erlaubnis dazu, meine Frau darum zu bitten, mir dabei zu helfen, da sie Verwandte dort hat, die uns mehr über die Vorteile der verschiedenen Schulen berichten können, beson ders ob einer der Schulleiter insbesondere Probleme mit Dumbledore hat. Ich weiß nur, das es insgesamt vier magische Schulen in den Vereinigten Staaten gibt, neben einer wei teren in Kanada….da wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe gesehen, das du ein Verlies in Toronto besitzt, weißt du irgend etwas darüber?"

"Leider nein, Peter, ich höre das erste Mal davon. Ich weiß absolut gar nichts über meine Familie und deren Geschichte, allerdings nehme ich an, das es ein Verlies der Potters ist und nicht der Evans. Und ja, du hast meine Erlaubnis dazu, deine Frau um Hilfe zu bitten, wobei ich dachte, das du dies bereits getan hast."

"Nein habe ich nicht, Harry, ich nehme mein Wort als Anwalt sehr ernst, allerdings sagte ich ja bereits, das ich ihr sagte das du mein Klient bist. Sie fragte mich was für eine Per son du bist, allerdings nichts weiter über diesen Fall, sie weiß durchaus das sie das nicht zu tun braucht. Sie erinnerte sich an deine Mutter, als sie in Hogwarts unterrichtete, da meine Frau ein Hufflepuff im selben Schuljahr wie Bill war, und damit eines über mir. Erinnerst du dich noch an Lily Potter, Bill?"

"Ja, in der Tat…..ich erinnere mich sogar an die Zeit wo sie mit dir Schwanger war, Har ry. Kinder kamen zu ihr um ihren Bauch zu berühren (Bill lächelte nun leicht), denn wir waren es nicht gewohnt, einen so jungen Lehrer zu haben, der auch noch schwanger war. Ich war gerade in meinem ersten Schuljahr und war von ihr fasziniert, die Frau eines be kannten Quidditch-Spielern, eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts und nur knapp 20 Jahre alt, es war einfach nur faszinierend für uns. Ich bekam allerdings nie die Gelegenheit bei ihr Unterricht zu haben, Harry, da ich in meinem dritten Schuljahr war, als sie in das Ver steck ging. Bald darauf wurden sie getötet. Runen waren mein Spezialgebiet und ich den ke, ich wäre sehr gut mit ihr klar gekommen…..und du ebenso, denke ich, wenn sie lange genug gelebt hätte, wenn dieses Chaos nie passiert wäre." sagte Bill dessen Augen sich wie die von Harry verdüsterten. Bill sagte nun:

"Peter, erinnerst du dich noch an jene Nacht, in der Harry Voldemort besiegte? Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als wenn es gerade erst passiert ist. Professor Flitwick gab es am Halloween-Abend bekannt. Er sagte "Voldemort wurde besiegt! Harry Potter hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt!" Der gesamte Lehrerstab jubelte, selbst fast alle Anwesenden Slytherins sahen glücklich aus. Wir umarmten uns und warfen Kürbissaft in die Luft. Ich fand, der zu der Zeit ein Erstklässler war, und er weinte vor Freude….und Harry, dies war ein Kind, das noch nie vorher grundlos geweint hatte! Flitwick gab uns allerdings keine genaueren Details über die Geschehnisse und es störte uns nicht, denn die Festivitä ten dauerten die gesamte Nacht, während die Professoren nur dort saßen und uns nicht in die Betten schickten. Am nächsten Morgen während des Frühstücks fanden wir den Grund dafür heraus, da Dumbledore uns erklärte, was geschehen war, und wieso einer der absolut beliebtesten Lehrer und dessen Frau niemals zurückkehren würden. So Laut die Halle am vorherigen Abend war, so leise war sie nun. Das Haus Gryffindor trauerte, und das den gesamten Rest des Jahres über. Wir kümmerten uns nicht länger um Quidditch oder den Hauspokal, oder irgend welche anderen Dinge. Unsere Ikonen waren Tod und unser kleiner Bruder ein Waise, und es war ein riesiger Preis den du für den Sieg über Voldemort bezahlt hast, Harry…ich frage mich manchmal, ob der Unglauben im letz ten Jahr, das er wieder zurück sei, noch darauf zurückzuführen ist, auf den hohen Preis, und das für nichts, nur für eine Verzögerung."

"Bill, wie kommt es, das niemand gewillt ist, mit mir auf diese Weise zu reden, so wie ihr beiden es tut? Ich habe weit mehr von euch über meine Eltern und unsere Welt erfahren als in den letzten fünf Jahren von Remus, Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore und dem Rest, selbst deinen Eltern."

"Das weiß ich nicht, Harry, aber ich wünschte ich wüsste es. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur Glück, vielleicht haben die anderen aber auch nur einfach von Dumbledore den Befehl bekommen, sich dir gegenüber nicht darüber zu äußern, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, das meine Eltern von dir wie ein Sohn denken und dich nur beschützen wollen…aber jetzt, wo ich dies gehört habe, weiß ich nicht, ob es das ist, was du brauchst. Ich weiß, das Siri us und Remus sehr vom alten Mann abhängig waren/sind um zu überleben, und es würde nicht viel Aufwand bedeuten, sie ruhig zu halten. Sie könnten sich selbst immer wieder sagen, das sie es dir erzählen, wenn du älter bist."

Peter sah auf die Uhr, die knapp 14.30 Uhr anzeigte.

"In Ordnung, wir können es nicht riskieren, deine Verwandten weiter warten zu lassen, Harry, denn wir sollten es hinter uns bringen. Bill, wann ist deine nächste Schicht hier als Wache?"

"Montag Mittag, gegen 18 Uhr, denke ich."

"Das ist Perfekt, denn da bin ich noch hier und wir können unsere Pläne absprechen. Ich möchte, das du bitte Fred und Geor ge sagst, das sie ebenfalls hier sein mögen, so dass sie bitte ihren Laden frühzeitig schließen. Harry, wenn du es möchtest, können deine Freun de Luna und Neville ebenfalls herkommen, weshalb ich vorschlage, das du ihnen morgen einen Brief schickst und sie bei Interesse mit dem Fahrenden Ritter hier her kommen. Bill bring bitte nur dann Ron mit, wenn du dir bei ihm sicher bist, und ich meine Absolut si cher, denn wir wollen vermeiden, ihm das Gedächtnis löschen zu müssen. Eure OWL Re sultate sollten zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingetroffen sein, weshalb wir unsere weiteren Optio nen kennen dürften. Stell bitte sicher, das Luna und Neville nicht vor dem Wechsel der Schicht zu Bill hier eintreffen, denn wir wissen nicht, ob Dumbledore dir Besucher erlau ben würde und ich würde es vorziehen, es nicht herauszufinden. Ist das soweit klar?"

Bill und Harry sahen sich an, nickten und salutierten nun bevor sie gleichzeitig sagten:

"Ja, Sir!"

Jeder im Raum begann nun zu Lachen und anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter. Er sahen, das Harry's Verwandte im Wohnzimmer saßen und betraten dieses, bevor Peter sich zu Wort meldete:

"In Ordnung, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, beginnen wir. Wird sich Dudley auch dazu setzen?"

Bevor sie darauf reagieren konnten, betrat Dudley den Raum aus der Küche kommend, und zuckte zusammen, als er Bill's Rotes Haar erblickte, denn erinnerte sich nur zu Gut an die Ton Tonaue Toffee, allerdings fing er sich wieder und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Peter zu. Peter schüttelte sie und anschließend tat Dudley das selbe bei Bill.

"Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Dudley, ich bin Peter Tyson, Harry's Anwalt, und dies ist Bill Weasley, ein Freund von Harry. Sie fragen sich vermutlich, worum es hier geht. Es ist eigentlich relativ einfach: hier geht es darum, Harry hier aus diesem Haus zu befreien, so das er niemals hier her zurückkehren muss."

Vernon und Petunia sahen sich sehr hoffnungsvoll an, denn beide hatten diese Möglich keit bereits am Abend vorher besprochen, konnten es aber nicht glauben, das es so ein fach sein konnte. Wenn es eines gab, das sie über die magische Welt wussten, dann war es die Tatsache, das ihre Wünsche nicht relevant waren. Vernon meldete sich nun als ers ter zu Worte:

"Aber wie wollen sie das erreichen? Dieser alte Mann hat uns befohlen, ihn hier zu behal ten."

"Wir werden den ganz normalen, legalen Weg gehen, Mr. Dursley. Wir werden bei dem Jugendamt einen Antrag auf vorzeitige Volljährigkeit stellen, und, sollte dieser positiv ausfallen, das selbe auch in der magischen Welt tun, und am wird Harry frei sein und ich habe keine Zweifel, das er direkt danach ausziehen wird, da er uns deutlich gemacht hat, das sie und er nicht gerade eine enge Familie sind."

Vernon musste hier nun lächeln, schaute dann zu Harry und entschied sich dazu, das die ser Junge nicht so Dumm war, wie er dachte, denn er hatte das ganze sehr gut durchdacht, oder hatte jemanden gefunden, der es getan hatte. Aber trotzdem klang es für ihn noch immer zu einfach:

"Das ist alles? Glauben sie wirklich, das dies so problemlos klappen wird? Was ist mit diesem Typen, Dumbledork oder so ähnlich, wird er nicht eingreifen?"

"Oh das wird er sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich denke jedoch, das eine Kombination aus legalen Mitteln und unterschwelligen Drohungen ihn entweder ruhig stellen werden oder wir werden entsprechende Mittel ergreifen."

"Das klingt trotzdem zu einfach denke ich…was benötigen sie von uns?"

"Sie müssen einfach nur einige Unterlagen unterschreiben, und den Besuch mehrerer Ma gier in der nächsten oder übernächsten Woche zulassen."

"Wie bezahlt der Junge sie? Wir haben ihm bisher kein Geld für ihr Gehalt gegeben."

"Harry wird als Aushilfe in meinem Büro arbeiten, denn ich habe einige Dinge im Büro bei denen ich Hilfe benötige. Ein Teil des Gehalts wird als Abzahlung meiner Unkosten verwendet."

Harry war sehr zufrieden, wie problemlos Peter dies vor trug, und versuchte so auszuse hen als wäre dies nichts neues für ihn. Vernon sah ihn gar nicht erst an, sondern war in Gedanken versunken, während er über das Gehörte nachdachte. Petunia sagte nun:

"Wäre der Junge nicht in Gefahr, wenn er nicht nächsten Sommer hier her zurückkehrt? Das hat jedenfalls Dumble dore gesagt."

"Nun ja, Mrs. Dursley, Harry wird schon in Gefahr sein…..aber er ist bereit, dies als Teil des Gesamtpakets zu akzeptieren. Ich versichere ihnen, das Harry dies nicht tut, um jegli che Verbindung mit ihnen abzubrechen, sondern er hat einige Gründe die in unserer Welt liegen, weshalb er diese Volljährigkeit benötigt. Sie haben ihm recht deutlich gemacht, das sie jegliches magisches Geschehen nicht erleben möchten, und er ist bereit, dies zu respektieren, indem er auszieht…..und mit diesem Vorgang wird das möglich sein. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, sie dürften erkannt haben, das Harry so oder so nächstes Jahr, und 1998 in ihrer Welt volljährig wird…Dumble dore wird ihr dann trotzdem hier einsper ren, um die Blutschutzzauber zu erneuern…..trotz der Tatsache das er hier unerwünscht ist." sagte er und Vernon konnte bei der Logik dieser Aussage nur nicken, denn er hatte das bereits seit Jahren befürchtet, seitdem Harry in Hogwarts zur Schule ging."

"Sie haben Recht, Mr. Tyson…..aber was wird unternommen, um uns gegen Dumble dore zu beschützen, wenn Harry das gewünschte bekommt? Er wird mit Sicherheit uns die Schuld für das Kommende geben."

"Mr. Dursley, sie sagen da etwas sehr wichtiges, und ich kann ihnen dieses sagen: er wird rein gar nichts tun, denn er kann es nicht. Sollte bekannt werden, das er ihnen etwas an getan hat, ist er erledigt. Ich werde sie nicht anlügen, Mr. Dursley, es kann sein, das es nicht klappt, und das wir die Volljährigkeit von Harry nicht erlangen, denn es gibt keiner lei Garantien in diesem Prozess. Aber wir werden es versuchen, und wie ich bereits sagte, alles, was wir von ihnen brauchen sind mehrere Unterschriften unter einige Unterlagen. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist der Prozess zu Harry's Geburtstag am 31. beendet sein."

Petunia und Vernon sahen sich erneut an, denn was genau hatten sie zu verlieren? Sollte es fehlschlagen bedeutete es einfach nur eine Fortführung des bisherigen Zustands, im Falle des Erfolges…..Zufriedenheit, und keine Magier mehr in ihrer Nähe. Vernon sah nun zu Harry:

"In Ordnung, Harry, ich weiß das wir beiden selten einer Meinung sind…..aber in diesem Fall stimmen wir voll und ganz zu. Wir werden alle nötigen Unterlagen unterzeichnen, das verspreche ich dir."

Harry erhob sich nun und trat zu Vernon Dursley, dem bisher größten Problem seines Le bens. Er atmete tief durch und reichte Vernon seine Hand…mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck ergriff dieser sie und schüttelte sie. Sie mussten hier als Familie han deln, wenn es auch vermutlich das letzte Mal war, das sie gemeinsam taten. Peter und Bill sahen aus dem Fenster als ob es Frösche regnen würde, was leider nicht der Fall war. Peter nahm mehrere Schriftstücke hervor und reichte sie Vernon.

"Ich habe hier einen von mir vorgefassten Antrag auf Volljährigkeit…..ja, wir benut zen durchaus Schreibmaschinen, Mrs. Dursley…es ist sehr genau verfasst, wenn ich es so sagen darf, und ich denke, das es für den zuständigen zivilen Beamten ausreichen wird. Ich vier werdet zwar bei einer Anhörung erscheinen müssen, das das wird maximal eine Stunde dauern. Ihr müsst euch in der einen Stunde nur ganz normal höflich verhal ten, wobei aber genügend Verhalten Dasein muss, um einen guten Grund zu liefern. Grob gesagt, erzählen wir die Wahrheit, nämlich das Harry auf ein Internat gehen wird, und das er nicht auf Telefone oder die Post angewiesen sei will, um seine Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ihr müsstet beide bitte dieses Schreiben unterzeichnen, so dass der Vorgang ins Laufen kommt. Ich habe einige Kontakte beim sozialen Dienst, so dass das ganze binnen einer Woche beendet sein wird."

Vernon konnte es gar nicht schnell genug unterzeichnen, und Petunia erging es ähnlich. Harry unterschrieb anschließend ebenfalls, und als er Dudley's neugierigen Blick sah schob er es so, das er es lesen konnte. Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich deutlich nach oben, während er Tyson's Brief las, aber er sagte nichts weiter. Bill und Peter gingen bald danach bald gemeinsam mit Dudley, der zur Arbeit ging, wieder. Harry ging sofort nach oben und las das Buch weiter, während Petunia und Vernon nur dasaßen und sich gegen seitig anstarrten.

Montag, 23. Juli 1996

Privet Drive 16:30 Uhr

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und las sich erneut die Notizen über die Okklumentik durch und zwar zum vermutlich zwanzigsten mal. Die Bücher, die Peter ihm gegeben hatte, „Ein Anfängerbuch über die Organisation ihres Geistes", und „Fortgeschrittene Theorien über die Okklumentik", waren äußerst hilfreich gewesen, und Harry hatte sich über 20 Seiten Notizen gemacht und zwar auf Muggelart in entsprechenden Notizbüchern, die Tante Petunia ihm gegeben hatte. Mehr als einmal hatte Harry eine Art Lichtblick-Mo ment als er die Bücher gelesen hatte, und hatte nicht zum ersten Mal den Vollidioten Sna pe und sein „Klär deinen Geist, Potter" verflucht.

Es stellte sich heraus, das die Okklumentik nicht nur darin bestand, seinen Geist zu klä ren, sondern auch darin, Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten und Barrieren zu erschaffen, zum einen um die Erinnerungen zu beschützen aber auch um Eindringlinge zu vertrieben. Es ähnelte einer Muggel-Alarmanlage, erkannte Harry, darunter Bewegungsmelder, Schutz und Rauswurf. Das Klären des Geistes diente allein dazu, es dem Eindringling zu erlau ben, länger dort zu verbleiben ohne bestraft zu werden, so dass sie in Ruhe nach ihrem Ziel suchen konnten. Harry fragte sich, ob Snape's Lehrmethode wirklich der Weg war, auf dem er es gelernt hatte, und er würde dies Peter fragen müssen, sobald er eintraf, denn die Theorie, das Snape ein Dreifach-Agent war, welche die beiden bisher vermute ten, sehr fragwürdig.

Am Tag zuvor hatte Harry Hedwig losgeschickt, und zwar mit Briefen für Luna und Ne ville, in denen er sie zu Heute, 18.30 Uhr einlud:

Liebe Luna / Lieber Neville,

Hallo zusammen, wie geht es euch? Ich habe ein kleines Treffen morgen Abend um 18.30 Uhr bei meinen Verwandten im Haus geplant. Es gibt einige Dinge, an denen ich arbeite und zu denen ich gerne eure Meinung hätte. Der beste Weg an den ich dafür den ken kann, um hier her zu gelangen ist mit dem Fahrenden Ritter bis zum Zielpunkt Num mer 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey zu fahren. Sie haben mich bereits einmal hier abgeholt, also sollte es kein Problem sein. Ich lade auch Neville/Luna ein, so das ihr euch vermutlich im Bus treffen werdet.

Ich muss dich allerdings darum bitten, diese Einladung für dich zu behalten. Ich weiß, das du vermutlich deinem Vater/deiner Großmutter Bescheid sagen musst, aber bitte sag es niemand anderem. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine magischen Gefängniswärter es mir erlauben würden, Besucher zu bekommen, aber ich habe für diesen Teil vorgesorgt, solange jedenfalls niemand von Außerhalb es herausfindet. Das Treffen dürfte nicht lange dauern, und anschließend können wir uns zusammensetzen und reden, denn ich würde mich freuen dich wiederzusehen.

Wenn du dabei bist, mach nichts weiter und schick Hedwig bitte zu ihrem nächsten Hal tepunkt. Solltest du keine Zeit haben, schreib mir bitte eine Notiz darüber und gib sie Hedwig. Wir werden uns dann etwas anderes überlegen.

Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald,

Harry

PS: Neville, Unsere OWL-Resultate sollten etwa dann eintreffen, wenn du hier an kommst, bring doch einfach deine mit, so das wir sie vergleichen können, und wir kön nen nur Hoffen, gut abgeschnitten zu haben.

War von ihrem Flug über Ottery St. Catchpole und Brighton (Wo Neville lebte) zurück nach Surrey zurückgekehrt, und hatte keine Briefe bei sich, so das Harry an nahm, das sich alles in Bewegung befand. Seine eigenen OWL Resultate waren ebenfalls noch nicht eingetroffen, was ihn sehr nervös machte. Selbst wenn er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren würde…..vielleicht aber auch nur, da er Peter's Sorge den Dursleys gegenüber be züglich ihrer Pläne nicht vergessen hatte…er würde gute Noten benötigen um an seiner gewünschten Schule in Nordamerika aufgenommen zu werden.

Harry hatte außerdem zwei recht kurze Briefe an Ron und Hermine geschrieben, in denen er ihr in vagen Worten sagte, das sein Sommer sehr ruhig war. Er hatte mit keinem Wort seine Pläne erwähnt, und hatte der Versuchung widerstanden, Hermine falsche Informa tionen zukommen zu lassen, um sie zu überführen. Er hatte auch geschrieben, das er kei ne Visionen von Voldemort erlebt hatte, und das er sowie die Dursleys eine Art Frieden geschlossen hatten (Allerdings nicht warum), und das er langsam mit dem Tod von Sirius klar kam…alles Dinge, die mehr oder weniger stimmten. Harry meinte, das er seine engsten Freunde nicht an log, sondern er sagte ihnen nur eine Halbwahrheit. Er hatte in amerikanischen Muggelfilmen gesehen, wie immer gesagt wurde „Die Wahrheit, die ge samte Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit" zu sagen, aber in der Realität erfuhr man selten die Wahrheit, und auch die konnte wie eine Lüge klingen, selbst wenn es keine war. Er wusste, das Ron und Hermine das nicht gutheißen würden , aber er entschied sich damit fertig zu werden, wenn es soweit war.

Es klopfte nun an der Tür.

Harry sah angesichts des Lärms auf denn es stand jemand in der Tür. Er öffnete sie und erblickte Dudley.

"Hallo Dudley, musst du heute nicht arbeiten?" Dudley's Arbeit im Kino nahm derzeit seine meiste Zeit in Anspruch, soviel jedenfalls, das Harry sich fragte, ob es dort ein be stimmtes Mädchen gab, das Duds Interesse geweckt hatte. Er arbeitete in der Regel bis zu 50 Stunden in der Woche, jedenfalls seit er wieder zu Hause war (Die Ferien der Muggel schulen begannen zwei Wochen früher als in Hogwarts), außerdem genoss der oft die Freifilme die er dort bekam. Harry selbst wollte gerne Independence Day sehen, nachdem er die ganzen Plakate in King's Cross bei seiner Rückkehr gesehen hatte.

"Nein, nicht heute. Ich mache in der Regel einen Tag in der Woche Pause und zwar in der Regel Montags, da an diesem Tag dort am wenigsten Betrieb herrscht."

Harry sah sich Dudley nun etwas genauer an. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren deut lich an Gewicht verloren, und während er nie wirklich dünn zu nennen war, so konnte man ihn nun durchaus als stämmig gebaut bezeichnen. Sein Cousin wirkte auch deutlich ruhiger als früher. Normalerweise verachtete Dudley ihn, wenn er ihn denn überhaupt an sah. Jetzt allerdings sah ihn Dudley eher neugierig an, als wenn er seinen Cousin eben falls das erste Mal in einem anderen Licht sehen würde.

"Woran denkst du, Dudley?"

"Wirst du uns wirklich nächste Woche verlassen? Für immer?" und zu Harry's großer Überraschung sah sein Cousin nicht hocherfreut aus, sondern viel mehr sehr besorgt.

"Wenn alles so klappt wie ich es hoffe, ja. Ich werde dann etwa zur Mitte nächster Wo che fort sein. Wir bereiten unseren Antrag vor Gericht, wie bereits von Peter erwähnt, für Samstag vor…..und danach beginnt der ganze Spaß erst recht."

"Ich habe gehört wie sich Mom und Dad gestern unterhalten haben….sie machen sich Sorgen um dich, Harry, sie glauben das dieser böse Magier über den ihr euch solche Sor gen macht, dich angreifen wird, sobald du nicht mehr hier bist."

Harry war noch nie geschockter gewesen als jetzt, so das er erst sprach und dann erst über die Worte nachdachte:

"Was kümmert es sie? Ich hätte gedacht, das sie sehr froh darüber sind."

Dudley sah ihn daraufhin erstaunt an, blieb aber äußerlich sehr ruhig.

"Ich denke ich kann dir nicht vorwerfen, das gedacht zu haben, Harry, denn ich weiß das niemand von uns in diesen ganzen Jahren wirklich sehr freundlich zu dir war. Ich meine, egal, was zwischen uns bisher war…..so bin ich mir absolut sicher, das keiner von uns dir den Tod wünscht. Nach dieser langen Zeit, würde es dir etwas bedeuten, wenn ich dir sage, das es mir Leid tut? Die absolute Wahrheit ist, das es mir jetzt zwar Leid tut, aber damals sah ich es leider anders."

"Es würde nichts daran ändern, das ich fort will, Dud, aber es tut gut, das du es wirklich ernst meinst."

"Ich kann nur sagen es tut mir Leid, Harry….ich wusste nie, das du ein Magier warst, bis der riesige Mann erschien und es uns sagte, und ich wusste nur das Mom deine Mutter und deinen Vater hasste. Ich denke nicht, das Dad sie nur einige wenige Male getroffen hat, aber er mochte sie aus unbekannten Gründen nicht…Gründen die ich heute erken nen kann. Ich hatte relativ früh bemerkt, das, je brutaler ich zu dir war, desto besser er ging es mir. Jedes mal wenn ich etwas neues wollte, musste ich nur dir etwas antun und ich bekam es. Irgendwo tief in meinem Innern wusste ich, das dieses, was ich tat falsch war, aber es steckte sehr tief in mir." sagte Dudley seufzend, bevor er fort fuhr:

"Ein Teil von mir hatte vermutlich auch Angst davor, das Mom und Dad mir etwas antun würden, wenn ich mich dir gegenüber freundlich verhalten würde, denn sie würden dich niemals wirklich mögen, egal wie gut befreundet wir wären. Ich bin mir Sicher, das du dich fragst, wieso ich dir das jetzt sage. Du denkst vermutlich, das nicht mehr viel bedeu tet, da du ja fortgehst, und vermutlich tut es das auch nicht…..aber jedes mal, wenn ich an letzten Sommer denke, und das tue ich fast täglich, erinnere ich mich daran, das du mein Leben gerettet hast, und auch meine Seele, oder was auch immer diese Dementor tun wollten. Die Ironie des ganzen ist, und das Treffen vor kurzem hat mich da zum Nachdenken gebracht, das, wenn dies nicht verhindert hättest…du schon damals hier fort gewesen wärst, so wie du es gewollt hast. Mom und Dad hätten dich niemals wieder her ein gelassen, egal was deine Schulleiter gesagt hätte."

Harry war nun sprachlos, denn wenn man die Gedanken hinter dem gesagten bei Seite ließ, so war Harry doch fassungslos wie sinnvoll sich Dudley äußern konnte. Er wusste, das Smeltings eine sehr gute Schule war, und ging davon aus, das einiges des dortigen Verhaltens auf Dudley abgefärbt haben musste. Nun musste Harry lächeln:

"Du hast dir die Worte sehr lange überlegt, oder?" sagte Harry und Dudley lachte:

"Ein wenig ja, aber es ist mein Ernst. Ich weiß, das ich normalerweise nicht gut darin bin, solche Aussagen zu machen, denn ich bin nicht gerade der Beste in der entsprechenden Klasse in Smeltings, aber ich habe doch einiges dort gelernt. Das Sprechen des Sprechens (hier mussten beide Kichern) sozusagen. Du weißt vermutlich, das dies die längste sinn volle Unterhaltung ist, die wir je hatten oder?"

"Und es hat nur 15 Jahre gedauert…..nun ja, jedenfalls 14 Jahre seit wir Sprechen gelernt haben."

Die Türklingel erklang nun und beide wussten, das es Peter war, der zu Harry's Okklu mentikstunden erschien. Dudley wollte nun den Raum verlassen.

"Lass uns Hoffen, das es keine weiteren 14 Jahre dauert, bis wir wieder so vernünftig mit einander reden."

"Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst, Dud….ach ja, die Weasley Zwillinge werden heute Abend hier sein, ich werde ihnen sagen, das sie nichts an dir ausprobieren sollen, aber stell bitte sicher, das du heute Abend nichts isst, das du nicht kennst, in Ordnung?"

Zu Harry's Überraschung begann Dudley zu lachen. Dudley schien wirklich erwachsen zu werden, und nun ein gutes Maß an Humor zu besitzen, etwas das Harry sehr gefiel.

"Ich denke nicht das sie mir etwas von ihren Sachen geben werden, aber kann ich etwas mit zur Schule nehmen?"

"Ich werde fragen, aber ich denke nicht, denn sonst müsstest du einiges von den Folgen ihrer Produkte dort erklären."

"Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Es war aber einen Versuch wert. Wir sehen uns später, Har ry, und bitte blas niemanden auf."

Damit öffnete Dudley die Tür und erblickte Peter, den er nun begrüßte und ihn hinein bat, wobei sich Peter auf Harry's Bett setzte.

"Kommt ihr besser mit einander klar? Er ist weit umgänglicher als das Monster das du mir gegenüber beschrieben hast."

"Ich denke die Tatsache, das ich hier bald verschwinde, hat die gesamte Situation sehr entspannt, besonders für Dudley. Ich denke, wenn die Idee mit der Volljährigkeit früher aufgekommen wäre, wäre mein Leben mit Dudley vielleicht deutlich einfacher geworden. Meine Tante und mein Onkel…ich kann sie einfach nicht einschätzen, und ich werde einfach froh sein, hier fort zukommen."

"Kommen Luna und Neville heute Abend? Hast du deine OWL-Resultate bereits bekom men?"

"Ja und nein. Luna und Neville kommen soweit ich weiß heute Abend und die OWL-Re sultate sind noch nicht eingetroffen. Ich habe die Bücher über Okklumentik die du mir gegeben hast gelesen, und ich habe mir einige Notizen gemacht, wenn du sie sehen möchtest." sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Notizen und beobachtete, wie Peter versuchte sie zu entziffern.

"Nun es sieht so aus als wenn du es durchaus verstehst, was gemeint ist. Ich denke Sna pe's halbherzige Stunden haben eher dazu geführt, das du für Visionen zugänglicher bist als im Gegenteil. 'Reinige deinen Geist' und nichts weiter, also wirklich." sagte Peter kopfschüttelnd. "In Ordnung, bist du bereit, mit dem Aufbau deiner Wälle und des ei gentlichen Schutzes zu beginnen? Heute und vermutlich morgen werde ich deine Vertei digung nur leicht testen, um dir zu zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand einzudringen versucht, so das du möglichst schnell reagieren kannst. Am Mittwoch und Donnerstag werden wir dann an wirklichen Angriffen arbeiten. Das muss aber nicht dann beendet sein, Harry, aber angesichts der Tatsache das wir nur vier Tage zeit haben, und dann auch nur eine Stunde täglich ist es nicht einfach. Ich würde gerne mehr Zeit dafür verplanen, aber wie du schon bei Snape bemerkt hast, ermüdet dieses Lernen dich geistig sehr stark. Ich weiß das Voldemort bisher diesen Sommer noch nichts unternommen hat, aber das wird nicht lange auf sich Warten lassen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du so offen für geistige Angriffe bist. Ich habe nur wenig Zweifel daran, das, wenn er es heute Nacht versuchen würde, er problemlos deine Pläne erfahren würde. Das ist eine Sache die wir riskieren müssen…allerdings denke ich nicht, das er dich nicht an Dumbledore verraten würde, Harry." hier lächelten beide, da sie beide wussten, das, so sehr Voldemort Harry hasste, so war sein Hass auf Dumbledore mehr als zehn mal so groß.

Sie arbeiteten die nächsten Stunden an seinen geistigen Wällen. Peter wandte nur wenig Druck bei seiner Legilimentik an, so das Harry sich an einen anderen Geist in seinem Geist gewöhnte, bevor sie sich diesem zuwandten. Snape hatte eine Technik angewendet mit der der andere Geist mit allen Mitteln hinausgeworfen wurde, die selbe Technik, die er auch während der Zaubertrankstunden hin und wieder anwendete. Peter zog es vor, in Harry's Kopf einzudringen, so das sich Harry daran gewöhnte, bevor er sich an das Trai ning machte.

Es war nun 18 Uhr abends und Peter sagte das sie fertig waren.

"Das war ein sehr guter Beginn, Harry, ich denke, bis Freitag wirst du eine stabile Vertei digung haben…..solange jedenfalls, bis wir unseren Lieblingsprofessor möglichst schnell beseitigt haben. Bill sollte jetzt jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen, gefolgt von den Zwillin gen."

In dem Moment war ein Klopfen am Fenster des Zimmers zu hören. Winky ging hinüber und öffnete es, so das die Eule hinein fliegen konnte. Die Eule trug (Es war eine Männli che, fragt mich nicht wie ich das wusste) einen offiziell aussehenden Umschlag mit dem Siege des Ministeriums und einem Siege von Hogwarts. Harry nahm den Umschlag mit zitternden Händen entgegen und die Eule flog wieder ab. In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, und Peter ging hinunter um Bill hinein zu lassen.

Harry betrachtete den Umschlag besorgt, denn ihm war plötzlich klar geworden, das er vermutlich sehr schlecht abgeschnitten haben könnte. Gründe über Gründe kamen ihm in den Sinn wieso er schlecht abgeschnitten haben dürfte. Er beschloss auf die anderen zu warten, damit er mehr Beistand hatte.

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich erneut und der Raum füllte sich mit Weasleys, nun ja, eigentlich waren es nur drei. Bill trat zuerst ein, gefolgt von Fred und George. Zu Harry's Enttäuschung fehlte Ron.

"Hallo Harry," sagten Gred und Forge gemeinsam, und beide schlugen Harry auf die Schulter. Sie sahen sich im Zimmer um aus dem sie Harry bereits vor vier Jahren befreit hatten. Fred sagte nun:

"Es sieht hier ohne die Gitterstäbe weit besser aus Harry, denn die passten nicht wirklich zum Haus."

Harry deutete auf die Wand am Fenster, wo die Überreste der Befestigung der Gitterstäbe noch immer sichtbar waren, und die Zwillinge betrachteten ihre Arbeit. Bill sah, das Har ry ihn fragend anschaute.

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit, mit Ron zusprechen, da Her mine gestern und heute dort war. Ich kann dir allerdings sagen, das sie sich Sorgen um dich machen, und sie unterhielten sich über deine netten Briefe die sie gestern erhielten. Hermine, Überraschung, Überraschung, war natürlich wieder wirklich überdreht weil ihre OWL-Resultate noch nicht da waren. Ich sagte ihnen das ich heute mit dir reden würde, weshalb sie ihre Resultate aufgeschrieben haben, damit du sie lesen kannst. Ich soll unbe dingt eine Kopie deiner Ergebnisse machen. Hast du sie bereits geöffnet?"

"Nein, Bill, ich fürchte mich davor. Aber du wirst noch mit Ron reden müssen. Diese Woche noch? Ich möchte nicht, das die Geschehnisse am Freitag für ihn ohne Vorwar nung ablaufen."

"Das werde ich, Harry, Hermine fuhr gerade nach Hause, als ich ging, wobei ihre Eltern sie abholten, denn deshalb sah sie weder Luna noch Neville im Fahrenden Ritter…..sie sind doch hier her unterwegs, oder?"

"Ich hoffe es, denn sie haben mir gesagt, das sie es sind. Oh Bill, noch etwas…Ron und Her mine….sie waren….wie soll ich es ausdrücken…?" Bill wusste das seine Ant wort nicht das war, das Harry hören wollte, weshalb er die Antwort wohl besser etwas höflicher ausdrücken sollte.

"Hast du sie beim Küssen erwischt? Ist es das, was du wissen willst?"

Der gesamte Raum begann nun zu kichern, während Harry einen eher irritierten Gesichts ausdruck hatte.

"So hätte ich es nicht ausgedrückt, , aber ich denke genau das meinte ich."

Bill und die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an und das war genau die Antwort mit der Harry gerechnet hatte. Bill war trotzdem der Meinung etwas sagen zu müssen.

"Ja, Harry, sie sind ein Paar. Sie haben es Mum, Dad, und Ginny gestern Abend gesagt, und sie sind es scheinbar schon einige Wochen lang. Ich habe sie gefragt ob sie je daran gedacht haben, es dir zu sagen, aber sie meinten, das du gesagt hättest, das du keine Brie fe wolltest…etwas zwar stimmt, aber nicht sehr höflich war, aber bitte versuch sie nicht umzubringen, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst." sagte Fred:

"Nur für das Protokoll, wir drei wussten bis heute nicht davon. George und ich waren nicht oft im Fuchsbau, und wenn wir dort waren, hatten wir bessere Dinge zu tun, als den beiden zu folgen….ich kann dir aber versprechen, das wir dir etwas gesagt hätten, wenn wir es gewusst hätten." sagte Fred und George, wie auch Bill nickten dazu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise zu sich selbst das dies manches vereinfachte. George entschied sich nun dazu, das Thema zu wechseln:

"Also los, öffnet den goldenen Umschlag und sieh nach, welches Ergebnis du erreicht hast."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und sprach leise ein Gebet, bevor er den Umschlag öffnete. Er war noch immer sprachlos und reichte deshalb den Brief an einen der Zwillinge wei ter. George begann ihn laut vorzulesen:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Harry James Potter,

Anbei erhalten sie ihre Ergebnisse der diesjährigen Ordinary Wizarding Level-Prüfungen aus dem Juni. Die Ergebnisse wurden einheitlich bewertet und die Prüfer wurden mit Ve ritaserum auf ihre Unvoreingenommenheit überprüft. So wird sichergestellt, das unsere Prüfungen fälschungssicher sind. Wir freuen uns darauf, sie in Zwei Jahren wieder für ihre Nastily Exhausting Wizar ding Tests zu prüfen, und wünschen ihnen viel Glück bei ihrer weiteren Ausbildung in Hogwarts.

Die Noteneinteilung lautet:

O- Außergewöhnlich

E- Erwartungen Übertroffen

A- Akzeptabel

P- Schlecht

T- Mies

N/A- Nicht Teilgenommen

Eine Note „O" bedeutet 2 OWL's, ein „E" oder ein „A" jeweils ein OWL. „P" und „T" bedeuten 0 OWL. Der Unterschied zwischen einem „E" und einem „A" wird sich auf die für sie verfügbaren NEWT-Kurse auswirken. Der Unterschied zwischen „P" und „T" dient nur ihrer Kenntnisnahme.

Zusätzlich erhalten die Schüler mit den höchsten Noten eine Auszeichnung des Schulra tes, und diese Schüler, gemeinsam mit den zehn besten Schülern des gesamten Jahrgangs, werden bei einem Bankett in Hogwarts am 3. September geehrt. Sollten sie eine dieser Personen sein, so wird die Note „OO" in der Liste erscheinen, sowie ihr Name in der nachstehenden Liste stehen.

Die Ergebnisse von Harry James Potter, Gryffindor lauten:

Alte Runen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Arithmatik: Nicht Teilgenommen

Astronomie: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O

Verzauberung: OO

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: OO

Wahrsagen: A

Kräuterkunde: E

Geschichte der Magie: A

Muggelstudien: Nicht Teilgenommen

Zaubertränke: A

Verwandlung: E

Sie haben damit insgesamt 12 OWL's erreicht, Mr. Potter, Meinen Glückwunsch. Die besten zehn Schüler dieses Jahrgangs sind hiermit:

1\. Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

2\. Terry Boot, Ravenclaw

3\. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor

4\. Harry Potter, Gryffindor

5\. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin

6\. Michael Corner, Ravenclaw

7\. Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff

8\. Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff

9\. Stephen Cornfoot, Ravenclaw

10\. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

Die Auszeichnungen der Schulräte gehen dieses Jahr an folgende Schüler:

Alte Runen: Terry Boot, Ravenclaw

Arithmatik: Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

Astronomie: Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff

Verzauberung: Harry Potter, Gryffindor

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Harry Potter, Gryffindor

Wahrsagen: Parvati Patil, Gryffindor

Kräuterkunde: Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor

Geschichte der Magie: Hermine Granger, Gryffindor

Muggelstudien: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff

Zaubertränke: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin

Verwandlung: Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw

Wir gratulieren den Gewinnern, und freuen uns auf das Abendessen mit ihnen, gemein sam mit Mssrs. Corner, Cornfoot, MacMillan, und Malfoy, und zwar beim Bankett im September.

Griselda Marchbanks

Ministerium für Magie

Also keine Zaubertränke, denn er war nicht einmal sehr nahe an die Pflichtnote von Sna pe heran gekommen. Harry hatte überlegt ein Auror zu werden, aber das war damit erle digt, und er würde sich einen neuen Beruf suchen müssen. Oh nun gut, er konnte später darüber nachdenken, nachdem er die Karriereinformationen gelesen hatte, die Peter ihm gegeben hatte.

"12 OWL's, Harry, das ist doppelt soviel wie wir bekamen…wohlgemerkt zusammen!"

Bill schaute nun George an als wenn dies etwas so simples wäre, wenn man bedachte das er nur 3 OWL's bekommen hatte.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry, und noch dazu vierter in der Klassenwertung, das ist sehr gut."

"Wie hat Hermine reagiert, Bill? Sie war scheinbar nicht so gut wie ich dachte. Und aus reiner Neugier, ich habe nie erfahren, wie eure Ergebnisse aussahen, Fred und George."

George und Fred sahen sich an bevor Fred sagte:

"Wir haben beide je ein O in Verzauberung bekommen, sowie ein E in Zaubertränke. Snape konnte es nicht glauben, aber Flit wick war hoch erfreut. Ich hörte, das er immer wieder im Lehrerzimmer erzählt haben soll, das er einer der wenigen Lehrer sei, die mit uns wirklich fertig wurden und uns etwas wirklich beibringen konnten."

Die Anwesenden begannen zu Lachen, und Harry sah zu Bill und wartete auf Hermine's Antwort:

"Sie hat es nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen, Harry, und ich möchte mich nicht weiter äu ßern, bis du die Ergebnisse gelesen hast, da ich weiß, als ich Ron's und Hermine's Briefe gelesen habe, das du zwei OO's bekommen hast und insgesamt vierter in der Klasse wur dest. Ich kann dir sagen das es Tränen und Geschrei gab, und sie deutete an das sie dage gen Beschwerde einlegen würde. Ron blieb weit ruhiger, aber das wirst du gleich selber lesen."

Mit diesen Worten holte Bill zwei Umschläge aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Harry. Harry öffnete den ersten, der die Ergebnisse von Hermine enthielt, und als Bill nickte, be gann er sie laut vorzulesen:

Alte Runen: O

Arithmatik: O

Astronomie: E

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: A

Verzauberung: O

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Geschichte der Magie: OO

Kräuterkunde: O

Muggelstudien: Nicht Teilgenommen

Zaubertränke: E

Verwandlung: O

Gesamtzahl OWL: 16

Rang in der Klasse: 3.

Rang im Haus: 1.

"Nun ich weiß, das sie darauf hoffte nun O's zu bekommen, aber soweit ich weiß, ist das fast unmöglich. Das „A" ist allerdings schockierend, und wie kommt es nur zu dem „E" in Verteidigung?"

"Ah, Harry mein Freund, sie hat sich das selbe gefragt. Wenn sie ahnt, wie man einen Heuler herstellt, bemitleide ich die arme Griselda Marchbanks. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich froh als sie ging, denn es war ermüdend, ihren Beschwerden zuzuhören. Du solltest besser Ron's öffnen und sie dir ansehen."

Alte Runen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Arithmatik: Nicht Teilgenommen

Astronomie: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E

Zauberkunst: P

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Geschichte der Magie: P

Kräuterkunde: A

Muggelstudien: Nicht Teilgenommen

Zaubertränke: E

Verwandlung: A

Gesamtzahl OWL: 6

Rang in der Klasse: 30.

Rang im Haus Gryffindor: 8.

"Oh je, das ist nicht wirklich gut. Lebt er noch? Oder hat ihn deine Mum getötet?"

"Nein, Harry, das hat sie nicht, sie hat es eher erstaunlich ruhig aufgenommen. Ron hatte sie wohl darauf vorbereitet, so wie er es mir erklärte. Er hat ihr logisch erklären können, das er wenigstens ein besseres Ergebnis erreicht hat als die Zwillinge, obwohl er nicht so viele O's bekommen hat. Er bekommt jedes mal ein Augenzucken, wenn Hermine sich darüber aufregt, das sie „nur 16 OWL's" bekommen hat, aber es ist ihm irgendwie gelun gen, nicht auszurasten. Ich war nicht der einzigste, der bereit war, von dort zu fliehen, so lange sie dort war, Harry, und ich war nur dreißig Minuten dort, stellt dir also bitte vor, was sich der arme Ron anhören muss und das ganze zwei Stunden lang…ich denke, deutlicher kann es nicht sein, das er sie sehr liebt."

Harry und die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen und Harry notierte sich sehr schnell seine Er gebnisse, so dass Ron sie sehen und kopieren konnte, bevor er Pig zu Hermine schicken würde. Sie hörten nun das Quietschen von Reifen vor der Tür und erblickten den Fahren den Ritter, aus dem gerade Neville und Luna ausstiegen. George ging hinab und ließ sie herein. Er sah wie Dudley gerade durch das Wohnzimmer ging und schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken. Dudley sah erst sehr nervös aus, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als nichts weiter geschah. Luna und Neville begrüßten die Dursleys höflich, da diese keinen der beiden kannten, (sehr wohl aber von ihnen gehört hatten) und wurden ebenso höflich von diesen begrüßt, bevor sie hinter George nach Oben in Harry's Zimmer gingen. Sie betrachteten die Versammlung unseres kleinen Dramas und bemerkten sofort, das Ron, Ginny und Hermione fehlten. Neville trat nun zu Peter:

"Hallo Mr. Tyson, wie geht es ihnen? Gran fragte sich bereits, ob Harry sie engagiert hat."

"Es geht mir gut, Neville, und bitte nenne mich Peter. Hallo Luna, es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen."

"Mich ebenso, Peter. Hallo Harry."

"Hallo Luna, hallo Neville….Ich bin froh, das ihr beiden gekommen seid, setzt euch doch bitte."

Neville und Luna sahen sich um und fragten sich, wo sie sich setzen konnten. Bill holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und vergrößerte das Zimmer so, das es doppelt so groß war. Pe ter erschuf nun einige Stühle und sie setzten sich, wobei die Zwillinge auf dem Bett sa ßen.

„Luna kennt mich, Harry, da ich mehrmals mit ihrem Vater zusammengearbeitet habe. Leute, wir sind hier, da wir die Leute sind, denen Harry fast bedingungslos vertraut. Eini ge von euch haben die Abwesenheit von Leuten wie Ron und Hermine, Hagrid, Dumble dore, Molly und Arthur bemerkt. Unser Gegner hier ist nicht Voldemort, sondern Dumb ledore. Wir werden Harry befreien, und wir werden jeden Ratschlag benötigen den ihr hier geben könnt. So sieht bisher der Plan aus:

Peter erklärte die weitere Strategie, darunter aber auch jenes, was Harry derzeit lernte, und auch jene Ereignisse, die am Freitag und am folgenden Montag (dem Treffen bezüg lich der Volljährigkeitserklärung) ablaufen würden. Neville war der einzigste der Neuan kömmlinge, der während dieser Erklärungen etwas sagte, wobei er meist auf die Pläne für Snape einging, ansonsten waren alle ruhig und dachten nach. Fred schaute nun zu Bill:

"Du sagtest es wäre riesig, großer Bruder…..und du hast eindeutig Untertrieben. Peter, du hast hier eine gute Strategie vorgelegt, allerdings auch mit einigen Fallen und möglichen Problemen. Was denkst du, wie stehen die Chancen für einen Erfolg?"

Peter schaute zu Harry, denn er hatte Harry noch nie etwas vorgemacht und Harry war immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. Dieses eine Mal war er jedoch ehrlich.

"Ich würde sagen es gibt eine fünfzig prozentige Chance das es gelingt. Mit einem Gelin gen meine ich, das Harry hier verschwinden kann und zwar aus dem Haus, aus Hogwarts und aus Großbritannien…..die letzteren beiden sind praktisch mit einander verknüpft, aber nicht vollständig. Ich denke, Harry hier herauszuholen wird das einfachste sein, und wird bei 90 Prozent Erfolgschancen liegen. Dumbledore ist ein guter Berater, und er wird seinen gesamten Einfluss auf Fudge dazu verwenden, Harry wenigstens in Hogwarts zu belassen. Harry, das wichtigste ist, dich daran zu erinnern, das, sollte es nicht gelingen, du spätestens nächstes Jahr hier verschwinden kannst. Sobald du 17 Jahre alt bist, gehört dein Leben dir, und du kannst mit 17 Jahren jede Schule deiner Wahl besuchen."

"Ich weiß, Peter, und ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, das dies nicht gelingen könnte. Aber solange wie wir unser Bestes versuchen, bin ich bereit, mit dem folgenden fertig zu wer den."

"Wenn es darauf ankommt, könntest du auch mit einer Teillösung leben? Wenn du hier verschwinden könntest, aber in Hogwarts bliebst?"

Harry zögerte eine Minute und schaute in die Gesichter der anderen, jener Leute, denen er absolut vertraute.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Peter, nein, ich denke nicht das eine Teillösung akzeptieren kann. Ich habe über das ganze seit Freitag nachgedacht und mich dazu entschieden, das, sollte ich Großbritannien nicht als Magier verlassen können, werde ich es als Muggel tun, und dann mich an einer Muggelschule irgendwo einschreiben." daraufhin sagte niemand et was, und Peter entschied sich dazu, das er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle bringen musste.

"Nun dann wollen wir besser hoffen, das wir das nicht ausprobieren müssen. In Ordnung, zurück zu Freitag, gibt es hier jemanden, der nicht hier sein kann? Snape wird gegen 19 Uhr eintreffen, jedenfalls laut unserem Spion, Mr. Bill Weasley."

Alle Anwesenden nickten und bestätigten, das sie zu der Zeit dort sein konnten.

"Eine weiter Sache noch Jungs." Die Gruppe lächelte nun, als Bill das sagte. "Bringt bitte eure Zauberstäbe mit, auch jene von euch, die sie bisher nicht verwenden dürfen…nur zur Sicherheit."

Es war gerade 19 Uhr und Peter machte sich zum Gehen bereit:

"Nun, ich muss leider los, denn ich habe meine eigenen Zwillinge zu versorgen," sagte er grinsend zu Fred und George, "und diese müssen zu Bett gebracht werden, da es zwei fünfjährige Mädchen sind, und sie werden mich noch um den Verstand bringen, wenn sie mit Jungen auszugehen beginnen, weshalb ich sie jetzt noch so genieße." Nun begannen die anderen zu Lachen und wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht. Nachdem er nochmal den Termin für die Okklumentikstunden am nächsten Tag bestätigt hatte, ging er.

Die sechs setzten sich und unterhielten sich noch weitere zwei Stunden, unter anderem über ihre Erfahrungen in der Schule.

Neville zeigte nun seine eigenen OWL Resultate, und Harry und die Zwillinge sahen so fort die Auszeichnung in Kräuterkunde:

Arithmatik: Nicht Teilgenommen

Alte Runen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Astronomie: E

Zauberkunst: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: Nicht Teilgenommen

Kräuterkunde: OO

Geschichte der Magie: A

Muggelstudien: E

Zaubertränke: A

Verwandlung: A

Gesamtzahl OWL: 11

Rang in der Klasse: 11.

Rang Gryffindor Haus: 3.

Harry und die anderen waren sehr erstaunt von Neville's Noten, denn er hatte nur einen OWL weniger als Harry. Es hatte sich auch ausgewirkt, das Neville, im Gegensatz zu Ron, in keiner Klasse durchgefallen war. Harry fragte sich, wieso Neville nur auf dem 11. Rang in der Klassenwertung lag, während er vierter war, wo doch beide nur ein OWL un terschied hatten, aber Bill sagte, das der Gesamtdurchschnitt für die Platzierungen verant wortlich war, genauer gesagt, die genaueren Unterschiede zwischen den E's und A's, und P's und T's, selbst wenn die betreffenden die selbe Zahl an OWL hatten. Bill gab zu, der er selbst 18 OW L's errungen hatte, was sich am Ende so auswirkte, das er zum Schul sprecher wurde.

Gegen 9:00 Uhr abends machten sich die anderen Bereich wieder zu gehen, und Bill wür de seinen Wachdienst wieder aufnehmen, während Fred und George würden sicherstel len, das Lee und Ginny ihren Laden noch nicht abgefackelt hatten, während Neville und Luna nach Hause reisen würden. Die „Erwachsenen" (Ich beziehe mich hier auf die Zwil linge) waren bereits gegangen und Neville, Harry und Luna saßen noch ein paar Minuten nachdenklich dar. Neville und Luna saßen neben einander und während sie keine Hände hielten, so war es doch deutlich sichtbar, das sie einander berührten.

"Seid ihr beiden jetzt offiziell ein Paar?" fragte er lächelnd, und Neville und Luna sahen sich nervös an…sehr nervös, und Harry hatte Luna noch nie so nervös gesehen. Selbst vor den Ereignissen im Ministerium. Neville sagte nun.

"Nun, nicht wirklich, denn wir haben uns meist über die Eulenpost während des Som mers unterhalten." sagte er und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Luna's Hand ergriff, woraufhin sie hochrot wurde, aber dann seine Hand drückte.

"Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beiden, ich denke ihr passt sehr gut zu einander." sagte er und Luna lächelte.

"Danke sehr, Harry, auch für meine Einladung, es bedeutet mir sehr viel zu wissen, das du mir so sehr vertraust."

"Sehr gerne, Luna, Neville und du habt mir immer wieder gezeigt, das ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Ich hoffe ihr wisst, das ich immer für euch Dasein werde." Als Luna und Neville beide nickten, fragte er beide zu ihrer Meinung im Bezug auf das bisherige Tref fen.

"Harry, bist du dir wegen Ronald und Hermine sicher? Was werden sie am Freitag sagen, wenn sie erfahren, was du vor ihnen verborgen gehalten hast?"

"Sie werden verletzt sein, Luna, das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, das sie er wachsen genug sind, um zu verstehen, das ich gute Gründe hatte, um dies durch zuzie hen, selbst wenn sie selbst mit den Gründen nicht einverstanden sind. Ich denke, das wir bei Ron etwas erreichen können, unter anderem dank der Hilfe von Bill und den Zwillin gen."

"Was, wenn sie nicht erwachsen genug sind, Harry…ich weiß, er ist dein bester Freund, aber ich glaube nicht das Ronald erwachsen genug ist um damit umgehen zu können. Und Hermione…..du weißt, ich rede nicht gern schlecht über Personen, Harry, aber sie ist…"

"Ich weiß, Luna, und im Herzen stimme ich mit dem, was du sagtest überein. Wenn sie es nicht verstehen?…..dann ist eine schöne, fünfjährige Freundschaft vorüber. Ich denke ich habe mir ein gewisses Verständnis von den beiden verdient, denn so oft wie sie für mich da waren, war auch ich für sie da. Ich bezweifele, das Hermione irgendwelche Freunde in Hogwarts hätte, wenn ich nicht gemeinsam mit Ron mich ihrer angenommen hätte, denn weder Parvati noch Lavender mögen sie wirklich, und das trifft auch auf Dean und Sea mus zu. Du scheinst keine Probleme mit ihr zu haben, Neville, aber ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, das du heute Abend nicht zu ihr stehst. Und Ron…..Ron, Ron, Ron….er ist mein bester Freund und er hat mir in gewisser Weise eine Familie gege ben. Ich hoffe das Bill und die Zwillinge ihn zur Vernunft bringen können. Ich würde mein Leben geben um Ron zu retten, aber ich würde es nicht riskieren nur um ihn zufrieden zustellen."

"Das verstehe ich, Harry."

"Was ist mit den beiden, jetzt wo sie ein Paar sind. Bist du wütend darüber?"

"Nicht wirklich, Neville, wenn überhaupt dann bin ich glücklich, das sie es endlich getan haben. Das sie es mir nicht gesagt haben…..nun ich weiß es jetzt, und die Zahnpasta ist aus der Tube."

Sie unterhielten sich noch über einige andere eher belanglose Dinge, jene Dinge halt, über die sich Freunde unterhielten…..selbst wenn zwei von ihnen die Hand des anderen hielten. Neville sah nun auf seine Uhr und hustete leise:

"Wir sollten besser gehen, Luna. Wir sehen uns am Freitag, Harry, ich werde Gran mit teilen, das es dir gut geht."

"Danke, Neville…für alles."

"Und du auch, Harry," sagte Neville und ging die Treppe hinab.


	4. Talk About Stuff Hitting the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 4

Dienstag, 24. Juli 1996

Grimmauld Place

Remus lief in Haus herum und wartete. Remus hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu tun, nach dem so viele bekannte Todesser in Azkaban waren, unter anderem Dank Harry und sei nen Freunden. Dies war etwas, das Remus Sorgen bereitete, denn nun musste Voldemort auf Leute zurückgreifen, die unberechenbar waren. Bei Malfoy, Crabbe, und Goyle und ihren Freunden wussten sie wenigstens was sie erwartete. Dies irritierte ihn sehr, denn Remus hatte sehr wohl den Mangel an Visionen bei Harry bemerkt. Remus musste zuge ben, das, wenn er in Voldemort's Position wäre, er Harry immer wieder an Sirius' Tod erinnern würde und das in der Hoffnung, Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Aber derzeit machte sich Remus eher Sorgen um Harry's mentale Gesundheit. Er war nicht davon überzeugt, das Harry wirklich besser mit den Dursley's klar kam, denn dies war der zweite Sommer nachdem Harry den Tod eines Menschen miterleben musste. Dumbledore erstaunte Remus immer wieder, denn der Mann hatte ein Leben in der Nähe von Kindern verbracht, schien aber nicht zu verstehen wie man mit ihnen umging. Remus war mit dieser Ansicht nicht alleine im Orden und fragte sich, was Dumbledore im nächs ten Sommer machen würde, wenn Harry 17 Jahre alt würde. Remus und Tonks hatten beide versuchsweise nachgefragt, aber wenn Dumbledore es auch nur ahnte, so sprach er nicht darüber. Remus dachte erneut, das Voldemort sich nicht sehr effektiv im Krieg be nahm, nicht das es ihn stören würde. Wenn Remus die dunkle Seite anführen würde, hätte er den finalen Kampf so schnell wie möglich durchgeführt, bevor Harry ein besseres Training erhalten konnte.

Nein, Remus kannte die Prophezeiung nicht. Aber gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Or densmitgliedern hatte er den Inhalt erahnen können. All die Hinweise die sie hatten deu teten auf einen finalen Kampf zwischen Harry und Volde mort: das Verstecken von Harry im Privet Drive, die Weigerung, Harry jegliche Informationen über die Gegenwart und Harry's Vergangenheit zukommen zu lassen, das Dumbledore Snape so nahe bei sich be hielt. Was Remus nicht verstand war, wieso Dumbledore die Probleme im Fach Verteidi gung gegen die dunklen Künste so derart ignorierte. Es hatte zwei gute Lehrer gegeben, dachte Remus, nämlich ihn selbst (Remus war zurückhaltend aber er ahnte es) und den falschen Moody, Barty Crouch Jr…..obwohl er ein Todesser war, hatten Harry und sei ne Freunde einhellig gesagt, das sie bei ihm viel gelernt hätten, und Harry wusste nun wie man den Imperius abwehren konnte, etwas, das nur wenige Magier beherrschten…..und das irritierte Remus ebenso, nämlich wieso sorgte ein Todesser dafür das sein direkter Feind nur noch besser wurde? Aber anders herum gesehen waren dort drei Jahre wo nichts gelernt wurde, unter dem stotternden Quirrell, Lockhart und sei nen Eigensinn, und Umbridge…Remus konnte nicht an Umbridge denken ohne sie in Stücke reißen zu wollen, weshalb er hier inne hielt.

Dumbledore hatte ihm gegenüber angedeutet, das er vermutlich den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung angeboten bekäme. Es gab nämlich erneut das Problem, diese Posten zu füllen und Dumbledore zögerte noch, Snape den Job zu geben…wenn Snape diese Stelle denn wirklich wollte, denn Remus hatte Gerüchte darüber gehört, aber Snape hatte sich nie wirklich dazu geäußert. Re mus wollte die Stelle, denn er liebte es, in der Nähe von Kindern zu sein und wollte einige Zeit mit Harry verbringen. Er dachte, wenn er noch ein Jahr mit Harry in Hogwarts verbringen würde, das dieser gemeinsam mit ihm eine bessere Verbindung aufbauen könnte, aber es würde wenigstens zu mehr Vertrauen führen. Vielleicht würde dieses Jahr anders, ruhiger. Er wusste das dies aber nur ein schwacher Wunsch war.

Privet Drive

Nachmittags

Lieber Harry,

Hast du diese OWL-Resultate gesehen! Ein „A"! Was denken sich diese Prüfer denn! Entweder die Prüfer oder Hagrid sind Schuld, und ich wusste das wir einen fähigeren Lehrer gebraucht hätten. Ich denke, wenn Profes sor Grubbly-Plank dort gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich nicht nur ein „A" bekommen. Also ehrlich, uns über diese Monster etwas beizubringen hat uns kein bisschen geholfen! Und Verteidigung! Ich habe in einem Zau ber falsch gelegen, in EINEM! Es war nicht mal ein gravierender Fehler, sondern ich habe lediglich Relashio falsch ausgesprochen, aber habe ich deshalb eine solche Note verdient!

Zwei Ravenclaws haben mich geschlagen, nicht einer, nein, zwei! Wie kann ich mich je mals wieder in der Bibliothek sehen lassen? Ich habe meine Beschwerde bereits mit Errol abgeschickt, und das wird korrigiert und wenn ich Heuler an das gesamte Ministerium schicken muss. Zumindest waren wir besser als Malfoy, der Trottel bekam nicht mal eine Zaubertränkeauszeichnung. Wenn wir die Stunden mit den Ravenclaws hätten, wären sie vielleicht herausfordernder, und ich weiß, das ich deutlich klüger bin als Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot. Uggg ghhhh.

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob ich deinem Brief Glauben schenken soll. Wir werden uns sicher sehen, wenn Dumbledore es dir gütigerweise erlaubt, deine Verwandten zu verlassen, und das hoffentlich vor deinem Geburtstag, denn ich weiß das Ron und Ich dich vermissen und bitte antworte uns öfter. Ich hoffe du folgst den Anwei sungen des Schulleiters und das du dich nicht mit ihm streitest, denn er hat das überlege ne Wissen und weiß alles.

Mit lieben Grüssen,

Hermione

Harry las den Brief durch und seufzte mehrmals über ihr Verhalten. Dies war typisch für Hermine, die immer die beste sein wollte. Es tat gut zu lesen, wie gut er abgeschnitten hatte (mit Sarkasmus). Das Mädchen…..Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Harry stimmte ihr im Bezug auf Hagrid überein, aber trotz der Tatsache der er absolut Loyal zu Dumble dore stand, würde Harry dem Halbriesen immer dafür dankbar sein, das er ihm sagte, das er ein Magier sei. Er würde Hagrid niemals sagen, das er kein guter Lehrer war, selbst wenn er es Hermine durchaus zutraute.

Der Kommentar das sie von niemanden in der Klasse gefordert würde, hatte ihn erstaunt, denn immerhin war er in drei seiner sieben Klassen besser gewesen als sie(Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe), allerdings war sie deutlich besser in den vier anderen Fächern, und hatte noch weitere „O"-Noten in ihren anderen Fächern (Alte Runen und Arithmatik). Harry wusste, das Hermione sehr klug war, aber in der magi schen Welt gab es „Klug im Sinne der Bücher", und „Klug im Sinne der praktischen Din ge". Harry erkannte das Hermine im Bereich der Bücher klar übertraf, er aber hingegen diesen Nachteil durch härteres Arbeiten wieder aufholen könnte, und genau das plante er auch. Im praktischen Teil waren sie gleichwertig; Harry war in Zauberkunde und Vertei digung besser, Hermione war es in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Er nahm an, das er diese Lücke in Verwandlung würde schließen können wenn er mehr lernen würde, aller dings war dies nicht weiter bedeutend, wenn er fort ging.

…und es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, das sie ihm erneut nichts über ihre Beziehung zu Ron schrieb, also soviel zu „du hast uns verboten dir zu schreiben". Er wusste, das er definitiv nicht zurückschreiben würde, denn wieso sollte er es tun? Sollte er auf einen ih rer Wutanfälle reagieren? Harry spürte, das er lieber etwas produktives tun sollte, wie zum Beispiel dem Gras beim wachsen zusehen.

Das war eine wirklich gute Idee, jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, sollte er zumindest etwas an die Frische Luft gehen, selbst wenn er im Garten blieb. Und genau das würde er nach Ron's Brief tun:

Hallo Harry,

Das waren wirklich gute OWL-Resultate Bill und zeigte, als er heute morgen hier war. 12 OWL's, das sind genauso viele wie bei Percy, und er wurde Schulsprecher. Mum und Dad gratulieren dir ebenfalls. Meine Noten waren besser als ich erwartet habe, aber nicht so gut wie erhofft, denn ich wollte wenigstens ein „O", aber ich denke es sollte nicht sein. Also kein Aurorentraining für mich, so wie es aussieht, aber ich denke das sie dich trotz dem aufnehmen würden, selbst wenn du keine Zaubertränke nimmst. Kein Snape mehr, das ist einer der Höhepunkte.

Mum glaubt das Dumbledore dich dort zu deinem Geburtstag herausholen wird, und sie sagt, das es eine Art Party im Hauptquartier geben wird. Ach ja, wir sind ab Donnerstag dort, und zwar für den Rest des Sommers. Mum arbeitet immer mehr für den Orden, da derzeit nur noch Ginny und ich zu Hause sind. Die Arbeit ist gut, und ich habe mehr Ta schengeld als je zuvor, und es ist mühsam es nicht direkt auszugeben, aber es klappt sehr gut. Ich weiß, das Hermine dir auch einen Brief geschickt hat, aber sie sagte mir nicht was sie schrieb, allerdings kann ich es mir denken. Nun ja, ich sollte nun besser zur Ar beit gehen, denn Fred und George mögen es nicht, wenn ich zu spät komme. Wir sehen uns sicher bald, Harry, und lass dich von den Muggeln nicht ärgern.

Ron

Harry bemerkte den traurigen Unterton im Brief, aber es führte nicht dazu, das er sich besser fühlte. Ron's Kommentar über die Aurorenkarriere waren ihm auch nicht entgan gen, allerdings überging er sie, denn er wäre nur traurig geworden, wenn er diese Noten bekommen hätte. Harry konnte sich keinen Brief zusammenreimen, den er Ron schicken konnte, der nicht so aussehen würde, als wenn er mit seinen Noten vor Ron angeben wür de. Selbst ein „Freu dich, sie waren nicht so schlecht" würde sehr gut ankommen. Ron's Stolz war zu empfindlich für diese Dinge und er war gestern bereits verletzt worden. Und ausgehend von dem, was Bill gesagt hatte, und was er aus Ron's Brief herauslas, hatte Her mine mit ihrem Verhalten nicht gerade zur Beruhigung beigetragen. Harry wusste das dies vermutlich der letzte Punkt war (nicht das er es plante) für Ron, besonders nach die sem Wochenende. Die beiden studierten in der Regel gemeinsam und trotzdem waren seine Noten deutlich besser, wobei ihn Ron nur in Zaubertränke geschlagen hatte. Ron tat ihm weit genug Leid das er ihm nicht mehr wirklich wütend war, das er ihm die Sache mit Hermine verschwiegen hatte.

Er legte aber seinen vermutlich bald ehemaligen Freund geistig zur Seite und ging hinaus. Keine Signale ertönten als er hinaus ging und kein Magier erschien aus dem Nichts, wes halb er an nahm das er hinaus durfte. Er ging in die Mitte des Rasens und legte sich hin um die frische Luft und die Sonne zu genießen.

Donnerstag, 26. Juli 1996

Privet Drive 17:00 Uhr

Peter ging nachdenklich zum Haus Nummer 4 Privet Drive. Seine Okklumentikstunden mit Harry während der letzten beiden Tage waren sehr gut verlaufen. Es war recht deut lich geworden, das der Junge sehr schnell lernen konnte, wenn er einen guten Lehrer hat te. Er wusste, das Harry noch nicht bereit zu der Konfrontation mit Snape und Dumbledo re über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg war, denn sonst bestand die Gefahr, das Harry sie verfluchte, sobald er sie sah. Harry hatte seine Emotionen erstaunlich gut im Griff, ab gesehen von wenigen Vorfällen, aber allein das Wort „Snape" reichte um ihn zum Rasen zu bringen.

Er betätigte die Klingen und Petunia ließ ihn hinein. Am Dienstag hatte Peter erkannt das er eine Tarngeschichte benötigte, für den Fall, das Dumbledore oder einer seiner Unterge benen sie wegen der Besuche fragte. Gemeinsam mit Petunia hatte er sich einige Ideen überlegt und am Ende lief es darauf hinaus, das sie behaupten würden, das sie eine Prü fung ablegte für ihre Maklerlizenz, und er war ein Bruder von einem der Arbeitskollegen von Vernon, den sie um Hilfe gebeten hatten. Es klang zwar sehr verwirrend für Peter, aber er nahm an das es akzeptabel war. Bisher allerdings hatte Petunia weder etwas gese hen noch gehört von einem Magier, abgesehen von dem Treffen in King's Cross. Vernon und sie hatten ihn recht freundlich behandelt, aber Peter vergaß nie, wie sie Harry die letzten 15 Jahre über behandelt hatten. Er stimmte ihm aber zu, das sie derzeit so freund lich waren, weil es für sie vorteilhaft war. Ein weiterer Faktor war die Angst, das Harry etwas tun könnte, sobald er erwachsen war, denn Harry hatte Dobby und Winky am Dienstag vorgestellt und deutlich gemacht, das sie ihn vor jedem Angriff beschützen wür den. Als er „Jedem" sagte schaute er zu Vernon, woraufhin der Mann zusammen zuckte. Allerdings war nichts bisher geschehen, und Vernon hatte jegliche Beleidigungen einge stellt…..und es gab so viele Magier dort draußen die ihn bedrohten, das er nicht wuss te, vor wem er zuerst Angst haben sollte.

Die Muggelanhörung für die Volljährigkeit am Tag zuvor war genauso verlaufen wie ge plant. Peter hatte zwar seinen Zauberstab mitgebracht falls er nachhelfen musste, aber Gottseidank war dies nicht nötig. Der zivile Jugendamtsmitarbeiter mit dem sie zu tun hatten, schien sich nicht um die Geschichte zu kümmern, und nach einigen Pflichtfragen und nach der Überprüfung von Harry um sicherzustellen, das er in keiner Weise geschla gen worden war, erging ein Urteil, das Harry zu seinem 16. Geburtstag in der nächsten Woche für Volljährig erklärte. Die Bedingung war lediglich, das er in keinerlei Probleme mit der Polizei in den nächsten beiden Jahren geriet, sollte dies geschehen, würde seine Situation erneut beurteilt. Die sechsköpfige Gruppe verliess das Regierungsgebäude mit einem breiten Lächeln, und die Komplimente flogen im Auto hin und her (das Peter ver größert hatte) und das auf dem Heimweg. Peter hatte Harry noch nie so entspannt gese hen, denn er hatte nun die Freiheit und musste nicht mehr zum Privet Drive zurück, wenn alles vorüber war, und er musste auch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, selbst wenn er für ein Jahr in die Muggelwelt ging.

Er ging nach oben in Harry's Zimmer, das er am Dienstag vergrößert hatte, so das die beiden umherlaufen konnten, wenn es nötig war.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Wie geht dein Lernen voran?"

"Sehr gut sogar, Peter, ich lese gerade die Bücher um die Dinge besser zu verstehen. So bald ich damit fertig bin, werde ich sie erneut lesen und mir dann Notizen machen. Da ich derzeit nicht zaubern kann werde ich vorläufig die Theorie hinter den Zaubern lernen."

"Ein guter Plan, Harry, die Theorie mag zwar langweilig sein, aber es wird dir dabei hel fen mehr Energie in die Zauber zu legen, wenn du es verstehst. Denk daran das dieses Zaubern deine Stärke sein sollte, und das du deine Fähigkeiten immer steigern solltest. Es wird dir auch bei Verwandlung helfen, wo du ebenso gute Noten bekommen hast, aber das ist der andere wichtige Zauberspruchbereich in dem du jederzeit besser werden kannst."

Sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit Okklumentik zu üben, in der Harry immer bes ser wurde und Peter mittlerweile aus seinem Geist vertreiben konnte. Es war zwar nicht so das Harry sehr schnell voran kam, aber er wurde stetig besser, wobei seine Abwehr und der Rauswurf immer heftiger wurden. Nach einem letzten Versuch brauchte Peter ei nige Minuten um sich zu erholen, da es ihn zum einen aus seinem Stuhl geworfen hatte und er sich gut fünf Fuß entfernt wiederfand. Er rieb sich den Ellenbogen, den er sich am Tisch gestoßen hatte und gratulierte Harry.

"In Ordnung, hören wir hier auf, ich denke du hast den Kniff nun heraus. Ich bin mir si cher, das du Snape widerstehen könntest, wenn es nötig wäre, zumindest ein oder zwei Minuten lang. Ich habe aber auch gute Nachrichten für dich, und ich wollte damit warten bis die Stunde vorüber ist, damit du nicht abgelenkt bist."

"Worum geht es?"

"Ich habe einen Termin für uns bei Minister Fudge arrangiert und zwar morgen um 10 Uhr morgens, und das Thema das wir besprechen werden ist dein Antrag auf Volljährig keit, welche ich ihm persönlich vor drei Stunden übergeben habe."

"Wie hat er reagiert?"

"Er war nicht im geringsten geschockt, Harry, etwas das nur meine Meinung bestätigt, das einer deiner Wächter draußen auch für ihn arbeitet, nicht das er es zugeben würde, wenn er gefragt würde. Seit dem ersten Tag habe ich Tarnzauber auf mich gelegt, so das ich nicht von Ordensmitgliedern erkannt werde, aber diese Person oder Personen haben mich vermutlich schon vor dem Tag gesehen. Vertrau mir, Fudge kann kein Pokergesicht für sich behalten."

"Ok, so he wasn't shocked…did he seem pleased at all?"

"Er sah sehr zufrieden aus, und das ist sehr positiv für uns."

"Wieviel wird mich die Hilfe vermutlich kosten, Peter?"

"Vermutlich gar nichts, wenn du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, das du Anfang nächsten Monats in Nordamerika bist. Fudge ist bei Leibe nicht so dumm, und fragt offen nach ei nem Bestechungsgeld, so das ich nicht glaube, das du irgend welches Geld mitbringen solltest. Aber eine wichtige Sache noch: was auch immer passiert, verliere nicht die Ge duld mit ihm. Der Mann kann nervig sein, das stimmt, aber das müssen wir wenn irgend möglich ignorieren und mitspielen. Ich kann dir aber sagen, das er nicht länger glaubt, das wir in der Voldemort-Sache gelogen haben, aber bitte vermeide es, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben. Dies ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Wenn wir uns wirk lich mit Dumbledore anlegen, so sollte Fudge nicht unser Feind sein."

"Das verstehe ich Peter…kann ich ihn wenigstens Ärgern, wenn er mich beleidigt?" er lächelte dabei, und dies erleichterte Peter ungemein.

"Nein, Harry, kein Fluchen…außer du möchtest dich mit Dumbledore versöhnen…was natürlich bedeutet, das du ihm vollkommen gehorchen müsstest…"

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich verstehe es. Ich werde Fudge freundlich behandeln, wenn du mich darum bittest."

"Das ist es was ich dir zu sagen versuche. Ich habe bereits mit deiner Tante gesprochen und sie wird dich morgen nach London fahren, so dass du deinen Termin wahrnehmen kannst, wobei ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, das sie keine magische Möglichkeit haben, dir direkt zu folgen, so dass sie sich auf diese Zauber verlassen müssen, und darauf, das du das Haus diesen Monat noch nie verlassen hast, weshalb sie vermutlich nachlässig wurden. Wir treffen uns im Tropfenden Kessel und reisen von dort aus per Flohnetzwerk zum Ministerium. Direkt vorher werde ich die Zauber entfernen. Dumbledore sollte alar miert werden, wenn seine Zauber entfernt werden, aber er wird nicht wissen, wo du hin gehst, bevor es zu Spät ist."

"Muss ich danach wirklich hier her zurück? Was ist, wenn Dumbledore Snape begleitet?"

"Dann läufst du durch die Hintertür hinaus und benutzt den Notfallportschlüssel, den ich dir nach dem Gespräch mit Fudge geben werde, der dich direkt in mein Büro bringen wird, und von dort aus habe ich einen anderen Plan. Nun zu dem Brief, hast du ihn fertig?"

Harry nickte und holte ihn hervor:

Sehr geehrte Professoren Dumbledore and Snape,

Wir informieren sie hiermit das Professor Snape unter keinen Umständen in unserem Haus willkommen ist. Wir würden es vorziehen, wenn keine Magier hier wären, aber wir wissen, das sie schon so oft unsere Wünsche schlicht ignoriert haben. Allerdings werden sie unsere Wünsche dieses mal berücksichtigen. Uns kümmern diese angeblichen Unter richtsstunden die Harry absolvieren soll nicht, denn er befindet sich 10 Monate des Jahres bei ihnen und das ist ja wohl genügend Zeit um dieses angeblich so wichtige Thema zu erlernen.

Gezeichnet,

Vernon Dursley

Petunia Dursley

Dudley Dursley

PS: Ich sollte ihnen mitteilen, Professor Dumbledore das ich ebenfalls zustimme, schi cken sie ihn nicht hier her!

Harry Potter

"Sehr gut, Harry, ist das die Schrift deines Onkels?"

"Ja, ich habe den Text verfasst und er hat es abgeschrieben, bevor wir es unterschrieben. Ich denke, wir hatten unseren Spaß dabei."

Beide lächelten nun denn Vernon Dursley hatte es genossen diesen Brief zu schreiben und seit fünf Jahren darauf gewartet. Jetzt tat er es mit Harry's Zustimmung und aktiver Hilfe. Es war die Welt des Wahnsinns.

"Geht klar Harry, also schick es bitte ab."

Harry trat hinüber und gab den Brief an Hedwig weiter, "Du erinnerst dich wie du ins Hauptquartier gelangen kannst? Stell bitte sicher, das Dumbledore es bekommt, und nie mand sonst. Warte nicht auf eine Antwort, und kommt direkt zurück, in Ordnung?"

Hedwig gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich und flog aus dem Fenster.

"Harry, es ist noch nicht zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Du hast bis zu Snape's Ankunft genügend Zeit."

"Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, Peter, ich werde es durchziehen. Snape verdient seine Strafe für das, was er mir diese ganzen Jahre über angetan hat. Ich werde ihm nie mals seine Taten Sirius gegenüber vergeben und keinen Rückzieher mache."

"Das ist Fair genug, Harry, ich wollte lediglich das du weißt, das du mehrere Wahlmög lichkeiten hast, denn du bist nicht eingesperrt. Ich kann mit Sicherheit für den Rest hier sagen, das wir bei dir bleiben. Für mich ist dies einfach, da ich keine Verbindungen zu Dumbledore habe. Was immer geschieht, dürfte interessant werden."

Freitag, 27. Juli 1996

8:30 morgens

Little Whinging

Harry und Petunia verließen das Haus in sehr nervöser Stimmung und stiegen in das Auto, und niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Dies war das erste Mal, das Harry das Grundstück und die Schutzzauber verliess, und er war ziemlich überrascht, das nichts ge schah, aber vielleicht wurden seine Wächter einfach nur überrumpelt. Er trug keine Bril le, denn so hoffte er seine Wächter täuschen zu können. Sie fuhren in Richtung von Lon don, sprachen aber nicht mit einander….und warteten vielleicht auf die Rückfahrt, wenn alles nach Plan lief. Sie erreichten den Tropfenden Kessel und Petunia stimmte zu, im Buchladen gegenüber auf Harry zu warten.

"Viel Glück, Harry."

"Danke Sehr, Tante Petunia." Das war der Moment wo man sich eigentlich umarmte, aber die Spannungen zwischen beiden waren noch nicht soweit abgebaut. Er betrat so ru hig wie möglich den Tropfenden Kessel, wo Peter auf ihn wartete und das neben der Ein gangstür, wobei es gerade 9.45 Uhr Morgens war. Tom der Barkeeper war nicht anwe send, und Harry und Peter setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke, außerhalb des Blick felds der Eingangstür.

"Hast du jemanden bemerkt, der dir gefolgt ist?"

"Nein, und ich habe mich den gesamten Weg über immer wieder umgedreht. Niemand folgte uns in einem Auto, soweit ich sehen konnte. Wie schnell können sie mir mit Hilfe der Zauber folgen?"

"Nicht sehr schnell, denn wir werden im Ministerium sein, bevor sie hier eintreffen, aller dings werden sie wissen, das wir hier waren. Wir können hoffen, das sie glauben, das du in die Winkelgasse gingst, um die Zwillinge zu besuchen oder einfach nur zu Gringotts gegangen bist."

"Wie ist es wenn wir im Ministerium sind? Jemand könnte Dumbledore bescheid sagen, oder?"

"Sehr guter Gedanke, und einer den Fudge und ich bereits überdacht haben. Um genau 10 Uhr wird sich der Kamin hier aktivieren und zwar direkt in das Büro von Fudge. Wir stei gen hier hinein und landen direkt im Büro, wodurch wir die Flure und mögliche Spione von Dumbledore umgehen."

"Ich hoffe es wirklich…was ist mit Tom? Was wird er sagen?"

"Tom gehört zu Fudge und das durch und durch, Harry, das gehörte er von je her, denn nur so wird es ihm gestattet, den Durchgang zur magischen Welt von Muggellondon aus zu überwachen." Peter entfernte nun die Aufspürzauber auf Harry, und überprüfte sich selbst auf diese Zauber, aber er fand nichts.

Sie saßen danach einige Minuten dort und dachten über die Dinge nach, und zur vorgese henen Zeit aktivierte sich der Kamin. Beide traten hinüber und kletterten in den Kamin, denn da dies eine direkte Verbindung war, wurde keine Adresse benötigt, die andere mögliche Anwesende mithören könnten.

Büro des Ministers für Magie von Großbritannien

10 Uhr morgens

Harry stolperte aus dem Kamin und wurde von Peter aufgefangen, der zuerst hindurch gegangen war. Sie reinigten sich kurz und Harry sah sich in Fudge's Büro um, das er staunlich Groß und gut eingerichtet war…..Harry musste zugeben, das es zu einem Re gierungsoberhaupt passte. Der Mann selbst stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte leicht.

"Guten Tag, Harry, Peter."

"Guten Tag Minister," sagten beide zur selben Zeit. Harry atmete tief durch und trat zu dem Minister hinüber, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte. Fudge's Lächeln wurde noch grö ßer und er schüttelte Harry die Hand, bevor er das selbe bei Peter tat.

"Ich kann deine Irritation spüren, Harry, und ich fragte mich teilweise ob du Flüche schleudernd aus dem Kamin kommen würdest."

"Peter hätte das nicht zugelassen, Sir, er sagte, das ich so ruhig und höflich wie möglich erscheinen solle." sagte Harry lächelnd, und Fudge und Peter lachten beide, allerdings wusste nur Peter wie relativ Nahe der Witz der Wahrheit kam.

"Nun, ich bin froh, das du hier bist, und das unter freundlichen Umständen."

"Wird Percy auch hier sein?"

"Nein, wir wollen doch nicht, das Dumbledore von unserer Unterhaltung erfährt, oder?"

Harry's Kinn klappte nach unten, als er dies hörte, und selbst Peter war sprachlos.

"Also arbeitete er die gesamte Zeit für Dumbledore?"

"Natürlich tat er das, die gesamte Trennung von der Familie war von Dumbledore ge plant, und Arthur, und Percy sollten mich ausspionieren…..sagen wir einfach, Percy sollte sein Apartment öfter auf Abhörzauber überprüfen."

"Und trotzdem haben sie weder ihn noch Arthur gefeuert."

"Nein, denn Percy hat sich auf gewisse Weise als nützlich erwiesen und er sagt Dumble dore nichts das ich nicht möchte. Meine privaten Angelegenheiten finden auch privat statt, ohne ihn. Und Arthur…nun, seine Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber einmal außen vor gelassen, mag ich den Mann irgendwie, und er macht eine sehr gute Arbeit in seiner Abteilung. Nebenbei, aus dem, was Peter mir gesagt hat sind mindestens drei seiner Söhne loyal dir gegenüber, vielleicht ist ja auch seine Loyalität nicht so absolut wie manche Denken." Harry entschied sich, das Thema zu wechseln:

"Sind sie gewillt, meinen Antrag zu genehmigen, Minister?"

"Ja, das bin ich, Harry, aber ich würde vorher gerne hören aus welchen Gründen du nicht nicht Hogwarts zurück willst."

"Ich werde solange kein Schüler in Hogwarts sein wie Voldemort lebt und Dumbledore dort Schulleiter ist."

"Selbst wenn wir den alten Mann entfernen würden, würdest du nicht hier bleiben?"

"Nein, Sir das würde ich nicht. Er würde die Dinge noch immer aus dem Hintergrund heraus kontrollieren."

"Was ist mit deinen Freunden, ich weiß das du sie nicht verlassen möchtest. Möchtest du fort gehen um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen?"

"Das ist einer der Gründe, ja Sir…..aber ich habe das Gefühl, das ich ebenfalls weit si cherer sein werde, wenn ich so weit wie möglich von Dumbledore weg komme."

"Wieso ist er so besessen von dir, Harry?" Harry und Peter sahen sich an. Beiden hatten diese Frage zuvor besprochen und waren der Meinung, das Fudge die Prophezeiung ken nen sollte.

"Er ist der Meinung, das ich die finale Waffe gegen Voldemort bin." Er war überrascht, als Fudge kicherte.

"Ach komm, Harry, der Teil war mir schon klar. Nachdem du in Hog warts angefangen warst, wusste ich über die Maßnahmen des alten Mannes dir gegenüber Bescheid, Ich dachte allerdings bisher immer das er dich einfach als Reserve zurück hielt. Er glaubte nie, das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Tod war, und obwohl ich ihm nicht zustimmte, wusste ich, das er irgend etwas mit dir plante."

"Sie glauben nicht das seine einzigste Sorge meine Person als „der Junge der Lebte" war?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, das es zum Teil so war, ja, aber niemand überwacht eine Person der art genau wie er es tut, ohne einen sehr guten Grund zu haben. Ich denke, eine Prophezei ung über dich befindet sich in der Halle der Prophezeiungen im Ministerium und diese berichtet über deinen Status als finale Waffe?" Verdammt noch mal, dachte Harry….wenn Fudge schon darauf kam, wieso hatte Dumbledore sich solche Mühen gemacht, es zu vertuschen?

"Ja die gibt es. Das war die Sache, die Voldemort so dringend haben wollte, denn nur er oder ich konnten sie berühren, und aus dem Grund lockte er mich dort hin."

"Ja das weiß ich, er platzierte Visionen von Black der gefoltert wurde in deinem Geist…Dumbledore erzählte es mir, also schau nicht so überrascht."

"Ja, das ist der Grund wieso ich in diese Abteilung ging."

"Und wie geht es mit der Okklumentik voran?"

"Peter hat mich fast soweit wie ich sein muss, und das nach nur vier Tagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Voldemort fern halten kann, aber ich bin sehr viel weiter, als ich es früher war."

"Sehr gut. Aber ich habe noch eine Frage: glaubst du wirklich an all dies? Glaubst du daran das du die finale Waffe gegen ihn bist?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment lang und dachte nach. Selbst Peter, hatte ihn in der ganze Woche dieses nicht gefragt…vielleicht mit Absicht vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er hatte aber gefragt, ob Harry an die Prophezeiung glaubte…aber das war nicht zwangsläufig das selbe.

"Nein, Minister, das tue ich nicht. Ich glaube ganz einfach der Quelle der Prophezeiung nicht, und ich glaube nicht, das jemand wie sie so etwas vorhersagen kann."

"Wer ist die Quelle?"

"Trelawney." Fudge fing nun an zu lachen, und fiel fast aus dem Stuhl.

"Nein, ehrlich Harry, wer ist die Quelle?"

Harry's Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht weshalb Fudge erkannte, das er nicht scherzte.

"Nun ja, das ist aber interessant. Hmmmm…dann stelle ich die Frage einmal anders, Har ry, so das du schon einmal an sie gedacht haben wirst: wenn du fortgehst, werden vie le dich als Feigling bezeichnen, und das du zu viel Angst vor Voldemort hättest. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Sie haben mich nie gemocht, und in der Regel war unser Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit nur gespielt. Selbst wenn die Prophezeiung echt wäre, würde ich mein Leben nicht für sie riskieren."

"Das ist wirklich zynisch von dir, Harry…..aber auch sehr akkurat."

"Die Presse, Dumbledore…und ja, auch sie Minister, sie haben mich gut trainiert."

Fudge's Lächeln erschien erneut, aber er nickte nun.

"Tatsächlich das haben wir. Wo wirst du nun hin gehen?" Peter antwortete hier darauf, da Harry noch recht unentschlossen war.

"Meine Frau, Jennifer hat Beziehungen in den Vereinigten Staaten, und dank ihrer Bemü hungen, aber auch meiner eigenen, konnte ich eine Liste möglicher Schulen mit ihren Vor- und Nachteilen dort aufstellen. Es gibt insgesamt vier von ihnen: eine im nördlichen Kalifornien, eine im westlichen Oklahoma, eine auf der oberen Halbinsel von Michigan, und zu guter Letzt eine im westlichen Massachusetts. Die in Michigan scheint die beste für dich zu sein, Harry, denn die Schulleiterin ist ebenfalls jemand, der Dumb ledore nicht mag und dich vor ihm beschützen wird."

"Was ist mit Kanada? Ich besitze ein Verließ in Toronto."

"Das ist wahr, aber die Schulleiterin von der Maple Leaf School of Magic ist eine enge Freundin von Dumbledore und ich bezweifele das sie gewillt wäre, dich dort aufzuneh men, wenn der alte Mann davon erfährt. Die Aufnahme ausländischer Schüler wird von Fall zu Fall entschieden, und wird nicht oft genehmigt. Ich bezweifele das es derzeit mehr als ein oder zwei ausländische Schüler in Hogwarts seit der Gründung gegeben hat. Great Lakes ist die zweitbeste amerikanische Schule. Aber die Führung des Salem Witches In stitute, das übrigens entgegen dem Namen auch Jungen aufnimmt sind enge Verbündete von Dumbledore. Nein, du solltest am Besten nach Michigan gehen, Harry. Was denken sie, Minister?"

"Ich muss Peter zustimmen, Maple Leaf und Salem würden dich mit Sicherheit umge hend an Dumbledore zurückreichen, während es einige Streitigkeiten zwischen Dumble dore und Madam Murray gibt, welche die Schulleiterin von Great Lakes ist. Der alte Mann wird sicher nicht sehr lange brauchen um zu ahnen, was du planst, wenn er von deiner Volljährigkeit erfährt…und ja Harry, ich stimme diesem Antrag zu."

Harry hatte sich selten so erleichtert gefühlt, aber dann kam ihm etwas in den Sinn:

"Wieso muss er das wissen? Können wir es nicht erst einmal außen Vor lassen, bis ich fort bin?"

"Wir können es zwar vermutlich für einen Tag zurückhalten, aber leider nicht länger. Jegliche legalen Bestimmungen des Ministeriums, und dieses gehört dazu, müssen dem Wizengamot vorgelegt werden, um in Kraft zu treten. Wir haben nun die Wahl: ich kann es binnen zehn Minuten einreichen, aber dann würde Dumbledore es sofort erfahren, da er seine Post immer sofort liest; oder ich kann damit bis zum späten Nachmittag warten, allerdings würdest du erst dann frei Zaubern dürfen."

"Ich denke wir warten, Harry, wenn Dumbledore ahnt, das du für volljährig erklärt wur dest, wird er entweder Snape begleiten oder jemand anders schicken, der dir seinen Wil len aufzwingen soll. Das könnte auch durchaus Molly sein um deine Emotionen zu be rühren, und ich weiß, das du deinen Zauberstab niemals gegen sie einsetzen würdest." Harry musste hier zustimmen, fragte sich aber ob er Fudge von seinen Plänen bezüglich Snape erzählen sollten. Fudge schien damit zu rechnen:

"Verwende bitte nur keine Unverzeihlichen gegen ihn. Solange du daran denkst, gibt es keine Probleme….allerdings wäre es besser, wenn er dich zuerst angreift, wenn du ihn wirklich verhaften lassen willst…..ach ja, bitte töte ihn nicht, denn die Erklärung wäre sehr kompliziert, egal was er dir antat."

"Sie haben keine Einwände gegen unsere Pläne?"

"Natürlich nicht, denn ich habe kein Problem damit Dumbledore's Lieblingslehrer ver haften zu lassen."

"Ich werde nichts illegales tun, Minister, das kann ich ihnen versprechen."

"Gut, jetzt aber noch eine andere Sache, die Gerichtsverfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy und seine Freunde. Sie werden in der ersten Woche im Oktober stattfinden, und wir werden deine Aussage benötigen."

"Warum die lange Wartezeit?"

"Es ist die erste Woche die wir verfügbar haben, angesichts der Tragweite der Beweis mittel." Fudge sah nun sehr zufrieden aus, weshalb Harry nicht anders konnte als zu fra gen:

"Und weitere drei Monate in Azkaban wären auch nicht so schlecht für sie oder?" fragte Fudge grinsend.

"Ich habe leider keine Kontrolle über die Planung des ganzen und der Wizengamot will es so. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das die Angeklagten unter Veritaserum aussagen…und sollte nur einer von ihnen zugeben, Peter Pettigrew lebendig gesehen zu haben, werde ich Black umgehend begnadigen." das erschütterte Harry etwas, der nur darauf gewartet hat te, Sirius zur Sprache zu bringen.

"Danke sehr, Minister, das ist sehr nett von ihnen. Bedeutet das, das auch Sirius' Testa ment aktiviert werden darf?"

"Streng genommen haben wir keine rechtliche Handhabe gegenüber Gringotts, und ich werde sicher nicht unsere Verbindungen zu ihnen aufs Spiel setzen nur um eines Testa ments willen."

"Das macht Sinn."

"Wir haben unsere Momente. Also Peter, wie lauten ihre Pläne für heute Abend, Harry, nachdem Snape beseitigt ist?"

"Wir werden dich in Muggel London verstecken, Harry, in einem der großen Hotels, un ter einem anderen Namen. Wenn ich morgen in mein Büro zurückkehre, werde ich ein Treffen mit Madam Murray vereinbaren, der Schulleiterin von Great Lakes, und das Tref fen wird hoffentlich in Kürze erfolgen."

"Ich werde so viele Portschlüssel vorbereiten lassen wie für dich nötig sind, Harry, aller dings wirst du am besten einen der Muggelflughäfen für deine Abreise verwenden."

"Wieso das, Sir?"

"Je jünger du bist, desto irritierender sind internationale Portschlüssel und sie können körperliche Probleme verursachen."

"Er hat recht, Harry, ich hatte immer geplant, das du von Heathrow Air port, oder Shan non Airport in Dublin abfliegen wirst. Selbst wenn sie es herausfinden sollten, können sie es trotzdem nicht riskieren, etwas in einem Muggelflughafen zu unternehmen." Fudge nickte zustimmend, und holte ein Stück Papier aus einer Schublade.

"Es ist am Besten, wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, als du mir bisher gesagt hast, Harry, denn auf diese Weise kann ich unseren Freund besser überzeugen." als nächstes unterzeichnete er das Dokument und deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagte:

Duplico Duplico

Nun lagen drei Kopien des Dokuments dort und Fudge reichte Peter und Harry je eine. Harry sah sie sich an und erkannte, das es sein Volljährigkeitsantrag war, der vom Minis ter unterzeichnet worden war.

"Sobald dies dem Wizengamot übergeben wurde, bist du auf legalem Weg ein Erwachse ner, Harry. Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken sobald die Unterlagen dort vorliegen, also nutze bitte deinen Zauberstab bis dahin nicht."

"Ja Sir, und danke nochmals, Sir."

"Gern geschehen, Harry, ich bin sicher, das wir uns nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Sna pe sprechen werden."

"Ich hoffe das wir an diesem Zeitpunkt beide lächeln werden, Minister."

"Das tue auch ich, Harry, das tue auch ich." Peter erhob sich und Harry folgte der Bewe gung.

"Minister, dürfen wir ihren Kamin verwenden, da Harry und ich noch zu Gringotts müs sen."

"Sicher Peter, und viel Glück heute Abend."

"Danke sehr, Sir."

"Ach ja, Minister, darf ich noch etwas fragen?"

"Sicher Harry."

"Was ist mit Umbridge geschehen? Peter sagte das sie seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Zentauren nicht mehr gesehen wurde."

"Diese Wahnsinnige befindet sich in St. Mungos wo sie auch hin gehört, Harry. Ihr Geist war eindeutig schon vorher verwirrt, bevor ihr die Wesen sie erreichten, und was auch immer ihr antaten. Sei versichert, das, sollte sie sich jemals wieder erholen, sie definitiv vor Gericht gestellt wird und wegen der Taten dir gegenüber verurteilt wird."

Harry bezweifelte dies sehr stark, aber er war in keiner Position den Mann einen Lügner zu nennen (Zumindest direkt ins Gesicht). Er hatte Probleme damit diese Unterhaltung mit denen in der Vergangenheit mit Fudge zu vergleichen, und diese Zusammenarbeit be reitete ihm innerliche Probleme, aber er würde nach seiner Rückkehr zum Prive4t Drive eine Dusche nehmen.

"Danke sehr, das sie es mir gesagt haben, Sir."

Fudge aktivierte den Kamin (Eine der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Büro des Ministers war, das nur dieser selbst den Kamin aktivieren konnte), und nachdem sie sich erneut die Hän de geschüttelt hatten, stolperten Peter und Harry in die Eingangshalle von Gringotts. Dort holte Peter einen kleinen Umhang hervor und vergrößerte ihn.

"Hier, zieh diesen an und setz die Kapuze auf. Jetzt müssen wir zum Wechselschalter ge hen und einiges an Muggelgeld holen. Brauchst du noch einige Galleonen?"

"Das hängt von deinen Gebühren ab. Ich habe derzeit gut eintausend Galleonen in Schecks bei mir, wenn das reichen sollte?"

"Ja das reicht, und ich wusste bereits von ihnen, da ich ja den Brief gelesen habe. Brauchst du es noch aus anderen Gründen?"

"Benutzen die Amerikaner das Selbe Geld wie wir? Ich besitze derzeit gut dreißig Gal leonen sowie einige Sickel und Knuts die in meiner Geldbörse sind."

"Keine Sorge wegen den Amerikanern, es ist noch genügend Zeit uns darauf vorzuberei ten. Das Geld sollte für diese Woche reichen, vorausgesetzt du bist die gesamte Zeit in der Muggelwelt. Gehen wir, es ist genau hier drüben." Er ging nun in einen Bereich der sehr weit von der Eingangstür entfernt war, aber trotzdem sehr nahe bei dem östlichen Kamin (Es gab zwei, und man konnte nie wissen aus welchem Kamin man kam), und dort befand sich ein Schalter, zu dem auch Hermine vor ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gegan gen war. Harry zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf und es war in der Tat deutlich sicht bar das er nicht erkennbar war. Peter führte ihn zu dem Schalter hinüber und der Goblin betrachtete sie neugierig, denn diese Art Menschen schien er zu kennen. Peter sprach ihn leise an:

"Mein Freund hier möchte bitte einige Galleonen in Muggel-Pfund wechseln, und wir be nötigen außerdem eine Muggel-Kreditkarte sowie einen Führerschein für ihn."

"Darf ich bitte den Schlüssel haben, mein „Freund"."

Harry reichte ihn hinüber und der Goblin war doch recht überrascht als er den Schlüssel und dessen Besitzer erkannte…..man sah es aber nur bei genauerem Hinsehen.

"Wieviele Muggelpfund benötigen sie, junger Mann?" Harry sah fragend zu Peter.

"Ich denke wir nehmen erst einmal zweitausend Pfund, und kehren später zurück wenn wir mehr benötigen."

"Und welches Limit soll die Karte haben? Es sind zwischen zweihundert und fünftausend Pfund möglich."

"Das Maximum bitte."

"Nun gut. Der derzeitige Wechselkurs beträgt eine Galleone für zweieinhalb britische Pfund. Allerdings gibt es noch fünfzig Galleonen Gebühren für den Führerschein, dann noch die die übliche Gebühr von 2 Prozent, so dass wir ihr Verließ mit 4,170 Galleonen belasten werden. Die Muggel-Kreditkarte kann nur in der Muggelwelt benutzt werden und die fünftausend Galleonen können nicht wieder aufgefüllt werden, weshalb sie diese ausgeben müssen. Treten sie bitte durch die Tür dort drüben damit die Photos für den Führerschein gemacht werden können." sagte er und deutete auf eine Tür auf der rechten Seite. Harry und Peter gingen nun hinüber.

"Wieso benötige ich eine Kreditkarte und einen Führerschein?"

"Du brauchst sie für die Zeit die du als Muggel in der nächsten Woche lebst, aber auch für die Zeit danach, wenn du dich verstecken müsstest."

"Führt das nicht zu einem nachvollziehbaren Papierkram, dem Dumbledore folgen kann?"

"Nicht dieses Mal, das Hotelzimmer ist bereits für dich reserviert, und zwar unter dem Namen meiner Frau. Ich besitze mehrere Muggel- und Squib-Klienten, weshalb ich auch über Muggelgeld und Kreditkarten besitze." sie betraten den Raum und Harry wurde zu einem anderen Goblin geführt, der an einer Wand stand. Er lächelte nervös, während das Photo gemacht wurde, und anschließend wurden sie gebeten sich zu setzen, während der Goblin mehrere Formulare hervor holte und sie Harry zum Ausfüllen gab. Eine Adress angabe war auch nötig…nur welche Adresse?

"Welche Adresse soll ich angeben? Ich habe derzeit kein Zu hause."

"Benutze einfach Privet Drive, ich werde ein Postfach für dich bei der Muggelpost ein richten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und füllte die nötigen Unterlagen aus, bevor er sie dem Goblin reichte.

"Warten sie bitte zehn Minuten und gehen sie dann bitte zum Wechselgeld-Schalter, dort werden die Dinge für sie bereitliegen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verliess der Goblin den Raum mit den Unterlagen und der Kamera.

"Wohin nun? Zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel?"

"Nicht genau. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel der uns zu der Toilette im Buchladen bringen wird, wo deine Tante wartet. Der Tropfende Kessel ist zu unsicher, dort finden sich ga rantiert Leute von Dumbledore, außer natürlich das er nicht weiß, das du irgendwo warst, wo er es verboten hat." Peter sah allerdings so aus, als wenn dies nicht der Fall wäre.

Nach einiger Wartezeit verließen sie den Raum und gingen zum Schalter zurück, wo sie zuerst waren. Der Goblin, der sich ihnen nicht vorgestellt hatte, reichte Harry einen Um schlag.

"All die Dinge um die sie gebeten haben sind in den Umschlägen. Mir wurde von Fortrap gesagt, dem Accountmanager von ihnen, gesagt, das ich sie fragen möge, wann das Tes tament ihres Paten aktiviert werden soll."

"Sagen sie ihm das ein Tag nächste Woche mir Recht wäre, und das er mich über meinen Anwalt erreichen kann."

"Das ist in Ordnung, ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg, junger Mann."

"Danke sehr." sie traten nun in den Raum mit den Photographien und benutzten ihren Portschlüssel.

Zum Glück war niemand auf der Toilette, als sie dort eintrafen, und sie war groß genug.

"Setz dich einfach hin, ich werde einige Dinge mit deiner Tante besprechen."

Er kehrte wenige Augenblicke Später zurück.

"Ich habe einen Tarnzauber auf sie gelegt und sie zum Parkplatz geschickt. Du folgst ihr in fünf Minuten und ihr könnt los…und um Merlin's Willen sag ihr nichts über das Geld, wir sind zu weit gekommen um uns jetzt aufhalten zu lassen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend und wir werden bereit sein."

"Danke Sehr Peter, wir sehen uns dann später."

Harry lief zur Hintertür und kletterte in das Auto…ein Auto, für das er jetzt einen Führerschein besaß, allerdings fehlte ihm noch die Praxis des Fahrens. Nach einer Stunde im Auto verschwand der Tarnzauber von Peter und Petunia war zurück. Es folgten meh rere Sätze in denen sie erfuhr, das alles zur Zufriedenheit Harry's geklappt hatte. Als sie in die Auffahrt einbogen, hielt Harry sie kurz auf. Er lehnte sich hinüber, legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund und murmelte leise:

"Werdet ihr drei heute Abend hier sein?" sie ahmte sein Verhalten nach und sagte.

"Ja, dies ist unser zu Hause, wir werden es nicht verlassen."

"Bleibt nur bitte im Hintergrund." Sie nickte nachdem Harry eine andere Brille aufsetzte (Eine die er vor gut zwei Jahren bekommen hatte) und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Auto. Es war gerade knapp 13 Uhr.

Rückblick, 8:30 Uhr morgens, auf dem Rasen des Hauses.

Hestia Jones saß in einem Stuhl unter einem Tarnzauber und beobachtete wie Petunia und Harry fortfuhren. Sie überprüfte das Haus um sicherzustellen, das niemand im Innern war. Anschließend verliess sie die Schutzzauber und apparierte fort um Dumbledore zu berichten, der sich ironischerweise im Ministerium befand.

"Trugen sie irgendwelche Taschen oder derartiges bei sich? Vielleicht Harry's Koffer?"

"Nein, Sir, das einzigste was sie bei sich trugen war Petunia's Handtasche. Ich habe das Auto gestern überprüft, und der Tank ist zu gut ¾ voll."

"Genug um nach London und zurück zu fahren."

"Das ist aber nicht ihre Fahrtrichtung gewesen, Sir, die Hauptstraße nach London liegt im Nordosten, sie fuhren aber in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu dem neuen Einkaufscen ter in Little Whinging." Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach, schien sich aber keine unnötigen Sorgen zu machen.

"Sie sind vielleicht einfach nur Einkaufen gefahren."

"Allerdings gab es da etwas ungewöhnliches Sir."

"Ja Hestia?"

"Harry trug keine Brille. Er rammte das Auto zweimal während er einzusteigen versuch te." Dumbledore wirkte sehr erleichtert.

"Nun das erklärt es dann, sie waren unterwegs um eine neue Brille zu kaufen. Es dürfte mehrere Stunden dauern. Sei bitte gegen 11 Uhr zurück am Privet Drive, Hestia. Ich bin den Rest des Nachmittags hier, und bezweifele, das ich vor heute Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde. Wir sehen uns dann im Hauptquartier."

"Ja Sir."

In der Jetztzeit:

Hestia zeigte sich nun und trat zu Ihnen.

"Du warst einige Zeit fort, Harry, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Harry musste sich müh sam beruhigen, und erinnerte sich daran das er noch weitere Vier Stunden warten musste, bevor er seinen Zauberstab verwenden durfte….deshalb gab es keinen Grund, ihn zum Antworten zu zwingen, weshalb er es auch nicht tat.

"Harry?"

"Geh einfach weg, du Freak, komm nicht näher oder ich werde die Polizei rufen. Ich bin sicher, das jemand eure Art kennt." sagte Harry und ging hinein als wenn niemand drau ßen wäre, gefolgt von Petunia.

"Du hast dies einige Zeit lang nicht gemacht, aber es muss sich gut anfühlen." sagte sie und lächelte leicht, bevor sie in die Küche verschwand.

Gegen 16:55 Uhr erhielt Harry die versprochene Eule von Fudge, der ihm schrieb, das er das Dokument fünf Minuten nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, unterschrieben hatte. Harry hoffte, das Dumbledore nicht direkt in sein Büro in Hogwarts gehen würde, denn dort befanden sich vermutlich die Instrumente zu seiner Überwachung. Sobald er die Eule erhalten hatte, ging er nach oben und entfernte die Zauber von seinem Koffer und Hedwig's Käfig.

"Also meine Liebe, flieg bitte zum Laden der Zwillinge und bleib dort einige Tage, ich werde dich dort entweder abholen oder sie werden dir sagen wo ich bin. Es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders, Hedwig." Sie kniff ihm leicht in den Finger und flog aus dem Fenster. Er verkleinerte ihren Käfig und legte ihn in den Koffer, gemeinsam mit seiner Kleidung und den anderen Dingen (Seinen Büchern, die bereits dort waren). Er stellte den Koffer neben die Tür und ging hinunter um Fernzusehen…wobei sein Zauberstab immer in seiner Hand war.

Grimmauld Place, 18:30 Uhr

Die Umgebung des Hauptquartiers war erstaunlich laut da viele Leute ein- und aus gin gen. Wenn das Bild von Mrs. Black noch dort gehangen hätte, würde sie wie eine Wahn sinnige schreien. Das Problem mit dem Bild wurde von Bill gelöst, der auf seine Erfah rung als Schatzsucher zurückgriff, indem er einfach die Mauer an der das Bild hing, ent fernte. Als sie sich von der Wand löste, schrie sie noch lauter als zuvor, und es war ein zeitgleicher Reducto von Bill, Remus, Tonks, und Hestia nötig, um sie zu vernichten. Kreacher war zu Narcissa Malfoy geschickt worden, nachdem ihm praktisch alle Erinne rungen von Dumbledore gelöscht wurden, so dass Kreacher nur noch seinen Namen kannte und das er zum Haus Black gehörte. Snape ging durch das Haus als wenn es ihm gehören würde, und suchte nach Dumbledore, wobei er alle an fuhr, die er traf. Der leicht reizbare Zaubertrankmeister war gerade aus Halifax, Kanada zurückgekehrt. Er ignorierte jene, die fragten wie es gelaufen war und er schien noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst.

Remus bemerkte das dieses Haus bei Leibe nicht so voll zu sein schien wie es möglich gewesen wäre. Primär fehlten Bill, Fred, George, und Charlie Weasley. Charlie war mor gens aus Rumänien eingetroffen, nachdem Bill ihn benachrichtigt hatte, und war nun bei seiner Familie zu Besuch, etwas das er öfter im Jahr tat. Er war umgehend zu Bill gegan gen, und begleitete ihn dann zur Arbeit, und war bisher nicht zurückgekehrt. Fred und George befanden sich vermutlich in ihrem Laden, da sowohl Ron als auch Ginny hier waren, gemeinsam mit Molly und Arthur, sowie Hermine. Tonks und Kingsley waren die einzigsten wirklich fehlenden Personen, aber sie hatten bei Harry Wachdienst, für den sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten, um besser auf Snape achten zu können.

Remus folgte Snape in die Küche, wo Dumbledore sich mit Molly Weasley unterhielt.

"Ja, Molly, Harry wird heute Abend zu Besuch kommen, so das er etwas Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen kann."

"Ach ja, und wie soll ich deinen goldenen Jungen hier her bringen, Albus? Oder hat der Knilch bereits gelernt zu apparieren?"

Dumbledore antwortete in dem er einen Portschlüssel hervor holte und ihn Snape gab. "Er soll nur „Hauptquartier" sagen, während er ihn hält und er wird ihn hier her bringen. Ich habe einen weiteren für seine Rückkehr bereit liegen."

"Wie lange soll ich meine Zeit mit ihm vergeuden?"

"Eine Stunde sollte reichen, Severus, wir wollen ihn nicht überfordern. Geh mit ihm ein fach die Grundlagen durch und lass ihn üben. Der Zauber, den ich dir gab, Temparo In dulcli, hebt den Blutschutz nur für eine Stunde auf, danach musst du aus dem Haus her aus sein."

"In Ordnung, aber wie ich bereits sagte, dies ist vergeudete Zeit, denn dieser Idiot wird es NIEMALS lernen."

Er wandte sich zum gehen um und Remus hielt ihn noch kurz auf.

"Ach ja, Snape, sollte Harry dich nicht in einem Stück wieder hier her begleiten, werde ich dort hin apparieren und herausfinden wieso das so ist…..und solltest du ihm irgend et was angetan haben…." Remus ließ die Drohung nun im Raum schweben.

Snape gähnte, und verliess den Raum. Molly sah ihm mit leicht verängstigtem Gesichts ausdruck nach, denn sie wusste, was er Harry antun könnte und vermutlich auch antun würde.

"Molly, Remus, es wird alles gut gehen, Harry wird gegen 20 Uhr hier sein und wir kön nen ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihm verbringen. Ich bin sicher, das Ron, Ginny, und Hermine ihn nur zu gerne sehen wollen."

Remus und Molly nickten, allerdings war er sich nicht im Klaren darüber, weshalb. Gin ny wollte natürlich Harry gerne sehen, obwohl sie erst seit Kurzem in der Lage war in seiner Nähe komplette Sätze zu sagen. Ron und Hermione, das wusste Remus, waren be reit ihm einige harte Fragen zu stellen und zwar darüber, was Harry machte, oder eben nicht machte. Remus wusste, das Harry diese Fragerei hasste und er war dankbar dafür, das niemand seinen Zauberstab würde verwenden können.

Privet Drive 19:00 Uhr

Snape lief den Weg zur Tür von Nummer 4 Privet Drive hinauf, und nachdem er den Zauber von Dumbledore verwendet hatte, klingelte er gar nicht erst sondern ergriff den Türgriff und drehte ihn, wobei er feststellte das abgeschlossen war. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte:

Alohomora

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Klicken und Snape trat ein, sah aber niemanden im Wohnzimmer, weshalb er laut rief:

"Potter, beweg deinen dämlichen Gryffindor Hintern hier her, UND ZWAR SOFORT!"

In der Zwischenzeit war Dobby in die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung appariert und suchte nach dem diensthabenden Auror. Nachdem er höflich aber eindeutig in Eile gefragt hatte, wurde er zu dem Büro des ranghöchsten Aurors, Travis Biller dirigiert. Dobby stellte sich selbst als Harry Potter's Hauself (Biller's Augen wurden ziemlich groß als er das hörte) vor und reichte Biller die Nachricht:

Sehr geehrter Auror,

Bitte helfen sie mir, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten. Es befindet sich ein Magier in meinem Haus, namentlich Severus Snape, und er schreit meinen Neffen an und bedroht ihn mit dem Zauberstab, wobei mein Mann und ich Muggel sind und ihm nicht helfen können. Bitte beeilen sie sich.

Petunia Dursley

Biller reagierte sofort, denn nach dem Fiasko im letzten Sommer existierte ein permanen ter Befehl, auf alles, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, umgehend zu reagieren. Biller lief aus dem Büro hinaus:

"Graham, Westbrook zum Ausgang, wir haben einen Potter-Notfall, ALSO BEWE GUNG!"

Rob Graham und Sarah Westbrook liefen in das Zimmer und stellten sich neben Biller und vor Dobby.

"In Ordnung, lebt er noch unter der selben Adresse wie früher in Surrey?"

"Ja Sir Mr. Biller, das selbe Haus und alles andere."

Biller ergriff einen Cricket-Schläger der zum Portschlüssel wurde und die anderen ergrif fen ihn ebenso. Er sah zu Dobby, der nickte und zurück zum Privet Drive reiste, direkt vor die Haustür. Biller aktivierte den Portschlüssel und die Auroren verschwanden.

Eine Minute zuvor:

Winky hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und sprang zur hinteren Ecke, von wo aus sie Harry's Verbündete sah: Peter Tyson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, und George, Fred, Bill, und Charlie Weas ley. Sie nickte verängstigt, und dieser Gesichtsausdruck reichte diesen und sie liefen leise durch die Küchentür, die bereits offen stand, aufgehalten von Dudley und zwar auf Harry's Bitte hin. Fred und George gingen hindurch und alle sam melten sich in der Küche, gefolgt von einer verängstigten Familie Dursley, während sie Harry und Snape zuhörten. Fred und George standen neben Dudley, und sagten ihm, das alles gut gehen würde. Dudley sah die sieben Magier an, die ihre Zauberstäbe bereit hiel ten, und entschloss sich, das, sollte er hier nicht sicher sein, er es nirgends sein würde. Er sah zu seinen Eltern und sprach leise mit ihnen, woraufhin diese nickten und weniger ver ängstigt wirkten (Nein, es ist keine Telepathie oder so sondern die reine Körpersprache). George schaute zu Dudley und schien zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, denn er erschuf einen Baseballschläger und reichte ihn Dudley. Dudley nahm ihn ohne zu Zögern denn dies war seine Heimat und er würde sie verteidigen.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer: Eine Minute zuvor

Bisher war nichts außer dem Geschrei von Snape geschehen und so sagte er erneut:

"Potter, KOMM SOFORT HER! Oder ich schwöre das ich bei Schulbeginn umgehend 200 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen werde."

Hier drauf reagierte Harry (nicht das es ihn bezüglich der Punkte noch kümmerte), denn er ging nun hinunter, wobei er seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche hatte, genau dort, wo Moody gesagt hatte, das er nicht sein sollte, aber die Tarnung war wichtiger. Er freute sich bereits auf das Kommende.

"Was tun sie hier? Ich dachte wir hätten ihnen deutlich gesagt, das sie hier unerwünscht sind!"

"Glaubst du wirklich, das der Schulleiter oder ich uns darum kümmern, was du denkst, Potter? Genau wie dein toter Vater, du glaubst das jeder sich vor dir verbeugen muss und auf das Wort gehorchen muss."

"Wagen sie es ja nicht so über meinen Vater zu reden, denn er war mehr als 10mal soviel Wert wie sie, sie kleiner Todesser."

"Und trotzdem habe ich irgendwie bis jetzt überlebt, während er im Grab verrottet….ein Grab, das du bisher noch nicht einmal besuchen durftest im Übrigen!"

Harry brauchte jede Unze Selbstkontrolle um ihm nicht ein Avada Kedavra auf den Hals zu hetzen, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob es funktionieren würde, denn auch sein Crucia tus war nicht gelungen, allerdings würde es Snape effektiv zur Ruhe bringen. Er konzen trierte sich auf die Tatsache, das Snape nicht ruhig bleiben durfte, zumindest bis die Au roren hier waren. Er zählte im Geist die Sekunden, denn es war bisher knapp eine Minute vergangen und sie sollten Bald hier sein.

"Das mag so sein, Snivellus, aber du bist hier nicht willkommen, und das haben die Ei gentümer dir auch schon gesagt. Also VERSCHWINDE."

"Als wenn ich auf die Befehle dummer Muggel hören würde, besonders von deiner Fami lie, sie sind genau so reiner Abschaum wie deine Blutlinie!"

"VERSCHWINDEN SIE!"

"Der Schulleiter verlangt das ich meine Zeit damit verbringe, dir Okklumentik beizubrin gen, Potter, wenn du es letztes Jahr gelernt hättest, würde dein flohdurchsetzter Paten hund noch leben."

Snape wusste wie er jemanden beleidigen musste oder?

"Ich werde niemals zulassen, das sie mir etwas beibringen, denn ihre Methoden sind ein fach nur „Inkompetent" zu nennen!"

"Setz dich, Potter und wir fangen an."

"SIND SIE TAUB? BEWEGEN SIE IHREN FETTIGEN SCHÄDEL AUS DEM HAUS HINAUS!"

"Wenn du dich nicht sofort hinsetzt, werde ich dich dazu zwingen, Potter, und ich werde es genießen."

Harry lachte nun im Innern, denn diese Erinnerung in einem Pensieve wäre genau richtig für das DMLE. Es konnte nicht besser laufen. Als wenn er die Aktionen von Snape ihm vorgeschrieben hätte.

"Ich werde ihnen niemals wieder gehorchen, und wenn sie glauben das ich sie in meinen Geist hinein lasse dann sind sie wahnsinnig."

"Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst." sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab, bevor er rief:

Petrificus Totalus

Es gab nun nur ein Problem, denn Harry wich dem Zauber aus, und stand nun vier Fuß links von seinem alten Standpunkt entfernt. Snape war nun wirklich wütend, und fluchte über alte dumme Dumbledore's die ihn zu diese Folter zwangen. Er entschied, das es nun genug war:

Stupefy

Harry duckte sich dieses Mal und versuchte sich abzurollen, während der Zauber einen riesigen schwarzen Fleck auf der Wand des Wohnzimmers hinterließ. Snape ergriff den Vorteil, weil Harry am Boden lag und zauberte erneut, wobei er das Bein von Harry nur knapp verfehlte. Snape trat nun zu Harry, während dieser sich das Bein rieb.

"Und jetzt bist du dran, Potter, denn ich werde dies hier so genießen….ich habe seit Jahren auf diesen Augenblick gewartet." er hob nun seinen Zauberstab:

Re-

Aber er hob in aller Ruhe seinen Zauberstab, für Harry zu ruhig, denn dieser hatte das Aufrufen des Zauberstabs die vergangene Woche über geübt, und zwar genau in der Hoffnung auf diesen Moment, denn er ließ seine Wut und den Hass nun mitwirken, wes halb seine Reflexe sich erhöhten und er rief:

EXPELLIARMUS!

Snape stand nur knapp einen Meter entfernt und wurde direkt in den Bauch getroffen…

WHAM!

Snape flog drei Meter weit zurück und landete sehr schmerzhaft an der Wand neben der Küchentür. Harry sprang nun auf und führte einen weiteren Zauber aus:

PERCUSSIO!

Der Percussion Fluch traf Snape genau dort, wo Harry es beabsichtigt hatte, nämlich in der rechten Schulter….der Seite, wo sich auch der primäre Bewegungsarm von Snape mit dem Zauberstab befand…nicht der noch einen Zauberstab hatte, dieser lag näm lich neben Harry auf dem Boden, der ihn gar nicht erst aufgefangen hatte, als er zu ihm geflogen war. Er musste nur noch zwei Zauber ausführen:

Wrappendo!

Magische Seile erschienen aus seinem Zauberstab und fesselten Snape, und zwar sehr eng. Harry hob nun dessen Zauberstab auf und zerbrach ihn in der Mitte…..bevor er zu Snape hinüber ging und beide Teile diesem in die Nase rammte. Anschließend holte er seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor und richtete ihn lächelnd auf Snape:

Rictusempra

Snape war nur noch gerade so eben bei Bewusstsein, begann aber trotzdem zu Zittern. Harry stand schwer atmend da und schaute zur Tür, denn er fragte sich, wo die Auroren blieben…..wenn man sie denn gerade einmal brauchte.

Die Tür wurde recht grob aufgestoßen und Travis Biller, Sarah Westbrook, und Rob Gra ham kamen in das Haus gerannt. Biller sah sich gar nicht erst um sondern rief direkt.

"Ministerium für Magie, jeder wird sofort seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden legen…SOFORT!"

Harry legte seinen Zauberstab langsam und gut sichtbar auf den Boden, mit der Spitze auf ihn gerichtet, und hob seine Hände, ähnlich einem Muggel. Snape war noch immer nur halb bei Bewusstsein und zitterte. Biller sah sich um und bemerkte nun Harry, er sah aber auch problemlos die Markierungen durch die Flüche an den Wänden und auf dem Boden. Er trat zu Snape hinüber und betrachtete ihn….und musste sehr mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken .

"Harry, mein Name ist Travis Biller, ich bin der ranghöchste Auror im Dienst am heuti gen Abend, und wir kamen direkt nachdem wir deine Nachricht erhielten. Was genau ist hier passiert, Harry? Und um Himmels Willen, bitte nimm deine Hände wieder herunter."

Harry senkte nun seine Hände und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Jene 40 Se kunden, in denen er den Zaubern von Snape ausgewichen war, und ebenfalls Zauber ge wirkt hatte, waren ihm wie 10 Minuten vorgekommen. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, während ihn die drei Auroren anschauten.

"Snape kam in unser Haus, ohne anzuklopfen wohlgemerkt, denn die Tür war verschlos sen, um mir angeblich Unterricht in Okklumentik zu geben. Meine Familie hatte ihm ges tern eine Nachricht geschrieben, in der sie ihm defakto Hausverbot erteilten, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Ich habe ihm wiederholt gesagt, zu verschwinden aber er weigerte sich. Er begann stattdessen damit sich über den Tod meines Vaters und Paten lustig zu machen. Als ich mich weigerte, mich zu setzen, damit seine sogenannten „Unterrichts stunden" beginnen konnten, begann er damit Zauber auf mich abzuschießen, darunter einen Petrificus Totalus und zwei Stupefys, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich konnte ih nen gerade so ausweichen, weshalb ich mir nicht sicher bin. Sein letzter Stunner erwisch te mich fast und er hielt daraufhin inne, weshalb ich reagieren konnte. Ich benutzte einen Entwaffnungszauber, einen Percussion Fluch sowie einen Kitzelzauber, der noch immer wirksam sein dürfte…ich habe dies getan um ihn daran zu hindern stablose Magie, die er vielleicht beherrschte, einzusetzen. Sie kamen keine 10 Sekunden nach dem Kit zelzauber herein." Biller, Graham, und Westbrook sahen ihn nur geschockt aber auch be eindruckt an. .

"Harry, ich war bisher der Meinung, das du erst in einem Jahr volljährig wirst…und ich entdecke hier keine Eule des Ministeriums wegen Magie minderjähriger. Wieso ist das so?"

"Ich wurde heute Nachmittag für Volljährig erklärt. Ich habe die entsprechende Urkunde hier bei mir, wenn sie diese sehen möchten, unterzeichnet durch den Minister."

"Ja bitte zeig sie mir." Harry hatte die Urkunde mehrmals vervielfältigt und holte eine der Kopien aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie Biller, der sie schnell durch las und die Unterschrift von Fudge erkannte.

"Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein, aber wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. Sarah, geh bitte in das Ministerium zurück und stelle sicher, das keiner der Zauber für Magie min derjähriger aktiviert wurde. Ich sehe hier zwar keine Eule von ihnen aber wir sollten si cher gehen."

Sarah nickte und ging nach draußen, und apparierte zum Ministerium.

"Denk bitte nicht, das ich dir nicht glaube, ich möchte nur sicher gehen, Harry." sagte er und drehte sich zu Snape um, wobei Graham's Zauberstab die ganze Zeit über auf den nun wieder wachen Zaubertrankprofessor gerichtet gewesen war (Der Kitzelzauber war nicht sehr stark gewesen und mittlerweile abgeklungen). Biller hatte den Mann schon von jeher gehasst, denn der 35jährige ehemalige Gryffindor war von jeher ein Ziel von Snape und seinen Freunden aus Slytherin gewesen, während er in Hogwarts war. Wie jeder an dere in der Aurorenzentrale wusste er, das Snape ein ehemaliger Todesser war, der ir gendwie Dumble dore's Vertrauen gewonnen hatte, und nun in Hogwarts arbeitete. Biller besaß keine Kinder, und das war der Grund wieso er heute Nacht arbeitete. Er war wirk lich froh, das er niemals eines seiner Kinder nach Hogwarts schicken musste solange Snape dort unterrichtete. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn, und dieser schaute ihn angst erfüllt an, bevor Biller sagte:

Finite Incantatem

Die magischen Seile verschwanden, und obwohl Snape nur mühsam seine Rechte Seite bewegen konnte, gelang es ihm sich aufzusetzen, und die Einzelteile des Zauberstabs aus seiner Nase zu ziehen.

"In Ordnung, Snape, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

"Ich bin auf Befehl von Schulleiter Dumbledore hier um diesem Idioten Okklumentik beizubringen, ich wollte es nicht, aber es wurde mir befohlen." er wirkte allerdings recht zufrieden als er das sagte, als wenn dies seine Probleme lösen würde…..er hatte nicht alles gehört, was gesagt wurde, insbesondere den Teil wo gesagt wurde, das Harry nun ein Erwachsener war, und nahm an, das die Auroren hier waren um Harry zu verhaften.

"Und….? Das ist alles? Dumbledore hat es befohlen und sie betreten deshalb illegaler weise ein verschlossenes Haus, zu dem ihnen vorher Hausverbot erteilt worden war und zur Krönung des ganzen beginnen sie auch noch ein schutzloses Kind mit Zaubern anzu greifen, das nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte?"

"Ich bin auf Befehl von Schulleiter Dumbledore hier. Der Knilch hier wollte nicht zu den Stunden erscheinen also habe ich ihn dazu zwingen wollen, woraufhin er mich angriff und meinen Zauberstab zerbrach, weshalb ich hiermit Strafanzeige stelle."

Harry für seinen Teil stand einfach nur da und beobachtete fasziniert dieses Gespräch. War das Sna pe's ganze Rechtfertigung? Das er so arrogant genug war alles zu ignorieren und zu hoffen, das der alte Mann ihn retten würde? Sarah Westbrook kehrte nun durch die offene Tür zurück und sagte:

"Travis, hier fanden keine Zauber von minderjährigen statt. Der letzte Zauber der heute hier gesprochen wurde, waren Zauber durch einen Erwachsenen." Harry hob seine Hand um anzuzeigen, das es seine Zauber waren.

"Danke Sarah. Nun Harry…." Biller hielt kurz inne…."Wo sind deine Verwandten? Kön nen sie deine Angaben bestätigen auch im Bezug auf den Brief?"

"Ja, Sir, das können sie. Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon! Könntet ihr bitte einen Moment hier her kommen!" Biller reichte die Urkunde zurück und gestattete es Harry, seinen Zau berstab wieder aufzuheben….weshalb Snape's Augen immer größer wurden.

In der Küche bedeutete Peter Petunia und Vernon in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen, denn sie mussten die letzten Nägel am Sarg von Severus Snape anbringen. Sie hatten den Ge räuschen der Zauber gelauscht, welche den Boden und die Wände getroffen hatten, aber sie hatten keine Schreie von Harry gehört und keine Jubelrufe von Snape, weshalb sie da von ausgingen, das Harry ihnen auswich. Fred und George hatten die Langziehohren aus geteilt, selbst an die Dursleys so dass sie alles hören konnten. Sie hörten, wie Harry seine eigenen Zauber sprach und dann Snape's Zauberstab zerbrach. Sie hörte, wie Bil ler und seine Begleiter durch die Tür traten und auch die folgende Unterhaltung hörten sie.

Petunia und Vernon traten in das Wohnzimmer und bemerkten umgehend die schwarzen Flecken an der Wand und auf dem Boden (sie waren groß genug um sie nicht zu überse hen), sahen aber auch den verletzten Magier. Sie sahen zu Harry, der lediglich außer Atem zu sein schien.

"Hallo, ich bin Vernon Dursley, dies ist meine Frau Petunia, Harry's Tante." Sie schüttel ten die Hände (außer Snape) und Biller stellte sich und seine Begleiter vor.

"Mr. Dursley, wo waren sie, als dies geschah?"

"Nun….wir waren in Deckung gegangen, Mr. Biller, wir wussten, das dieser Mann kommen würde und wir wollten ihm aus dem Wege gehen…..wir sind keine Magier, wis sen sie, und wir wüssten nicht, wie wir uns hätten verteidigen können. Harry hatte ihn nicht sehr freundlich beschrieben…..wie sie ja auch sehen können. Harry wollte, das wir in Sicherheit waren und dem stimmten wir zu."

"Harry sagte, das sie einen Brief an Snape geschrieben haben in dem sie ihm formell Hausverbot erteilten, ist das wahr?"

"Ja, Sir das ist es, allerdings denke ich, das der Brief an Dumbledore und diesen Mann gerichtet war. Wir haben ihn alle unterzeichnet, auch Dudley und Harry. Wir wollten ihn nicht hier haben und das ist noch immer so."

"War die Tür verschlossen, Mr. Dursley?"

"Ja, Mr. Biller das war sie, wir verschließen sie immer für die Nacht."

"Mrs. Dursley, möchten sie noch etwas sagen?"

"Nein, Sir, es geschah genauso wie mein Neffe und mein Mann es schilderten…..wir lauschten an der Tür nach dem sie eintrafen und wir wissen, was er sagte."

Biller sah die Personen im Raum an und es war eindeutig, was geschehen war, weshalb er nur eine Minute lang überlegen musste wie er reagieren sollte. Das war eine große Sache, die Verhaftung eines Lehrers aus Hogwarts wegen des Angriffs auf Harry Potter. Für ihn unbekannter Weise hatte sich Winky hinter einem Fenster versteckt und machte Photos mit der Kamera von Peter, etwas das sie seit dem Eintritt von Snape getan hatte.

Er nahm das Endstück von Snape's Zauberstab und richtete seinen eigenen darauf:

Priori Incantatem!

Die Zauber, die Snape bei seinem Angriff auf Harry benutzte waren eindeutig erkennbar, aber auch der Zauber zum öffnen der Tür und jener zum Deaktivieren des Blutschutzes…das reichte für die Auroren.

"Nun, es ist eindeutig, dass das Gesetz hier gebrochen wurde, und es ist genauso eindeu tig, das sie zuerst angegriffen haben, Snape…..Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, stellen sie Strafan zeige gegen Snape?"

"Ja, Sir das tun wir, wir wollen ihn mit der vollen Macht ihrer Gesetze bestraft sehen," sagte Vernon.

"Harry, was ist mit dir? Stellst du auch Strafanzeige wegen des Angriffs auf dich? Bist du gewillt, gegen ihn vor dem Wizengamot aus zusagen?"

"Ja, Mr. Biller das bin ich und das tue ich, ich möchte ihn in Azkaban für das was er ge tan hat sehen. Ich bin anscheinend nicht einmal in meinem eigenen zu Hause sicher."

Das war alles, was Biller zu hören brauchte, denn er drehte sich zu dem noch immer ge schockten Snape um:

"Severus Snape sie stehen unter Arrest wegen Wohnungseinbruch in ein Muggelhaus, und wegen Angriff auf eine Person, von der sie wussten, das sie sich nicht magisch ver teidigen durfte. Sollten sie schuldig gesprochen werden, drohen ihnen bis zu 10 Jahre Haft. Möchten sie noch etwas sagen?"

"Sind sie Verrückt! Es ist unmöglich das dieser kleine Trottel hier auf legalem Weg ein Erwachsener ist! Ich will das er sofort verhaftet wird!"

"Harry Potter ist ein legaler Erwachsener, Snape, er hat die nötige Urkunde und es sind keine Eulen hier die ihn zurecht weisen und auch keine anderen Auroren um ihn zu ver haften. Haben sie noch irgend etwas relevantes zu sagen?"

"Dumbledore wird mich aus eurer Kontrolle befreien bevor der Tag vorüber ist, soviel ist sicher."

"Nicht während meines Dienstes, Snape. Harry, soll einer von uns hier bleiben? Fühlst du dich Sicher genug, nachdem er in Gewahrsam ist?" Harry bekam leider nicht die Gele genheit, darauf zu antworten, da sich die Haustür erneut für einen Magier öffnete.

Beginn des Rückblicks von vor einigen Minuten:

Außerhalb des Hauses der Dursleys, hatten Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shackle bolt dies alles beobachtet und das mit einiger Verwirrung. Sie sahen wie Snape das Haus unrechtmäßig betrat, und beide seufzten, da dies nicht der richtige Beginn des Unterrichts sein konnte. Sie wussten von dem Brief an Dumbledore und Snape, in dem Snape Haus verbot erteilt wurde…..und während beide Harry zustimmten (sie nahmen an, das er hinter der Notiz steckte), so wussten sie auch, das Dumbledore machen würde was er wollte, und das er die Notiz einfach ignorieren würde. Sie hörten die Beleidigungen und sie krochen näher an das Haus, und bekamen so den Knackpunkt des Geschehens mit: den Petrificus Totalus von Snape. Sie hatten Befehl von Seiten des alten Mannes unter keinen Umständen einzugreifen, aber dies ging eindeutig zu weit:

"In Ordnung, Tonks, Apparier zum Hauptquartier zurück und alarmiere Dumbledore und sag was hier vor sich geht, er soll sofort herkommen, während ich sicherstelle, das Snape dem Jungen keinen bleibenden Schaden zufügt."

Tonks nickte und lief zum Rand der Schutzzauber bevor sie von dort in dem Moment ap parierte, als ein Muggelauto erschien.

Tonks rannte in den Eingangsbereich des Grimmauld Place und schrie so Laut wie mög lich:

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Das Gesamte Haus kam in den Eingangsbereich gerannt, angeführt von Molly, welche Tonks ergriff:

"Was ist passiert, geht es Harry gut, was hat dieser Mann ihm angetan?"

Dumbledore trat zu Tonks und fragte erstaunlich ruhig was passiert war.

"Snape und Harry begannen sich anzuschreien, kaum das Snape in das Haus getreten war…..und kurz darauf holte dieser seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann Flüche auf Harry abzufeuern." es herrschte absolute Stille während sie auf Dumbledore's Reaktion warteten…nun nicht jeder war ruhig, denn Mol ly verlor nun endgültig die Nerven (Seit Beginn des Dramas lagen diese allerdings sehr oft blank):

"Ich habe dir gesagt, Snape nicht hin zuschicken, denn du wusstest das so etwas gesche hen könnte! Ich schwöre, sollte Harry irgend etwas passiert sein, wirst du es für den Rest deines kurzen Lebens bereuen!" Ron und Ginny hielten sofort inne, denn ihre Mutter hat te gerade mit dem Mord an Dumbledore gedroht.

Aus unverständlichen Gründen ignorierte Dumbledore Molly, und zog nicht einmal sei nen Zauberstab.

Er schloss seine Augen uns betete leise, wobei er hoffte nicht in Kürze eine Leiche vorzu finden. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder auf Molly's Kommentar zu reagieren sagte er:

"Sag nichts, Remus, ja, du hast mich gewarnt. Last uns nachsehen wie wir das Problem lösen können. Anscheinend geriet Harry in Panik und Severus reagierte auf etwas das Harry sagte. Kinder (er sah zu Ginny, Ron, und Hermine), ihr kommt ebenfalls mit, viel leicht könnt ihr Harry besser beruhigen."

Er nahm zwei Besen (einfache Reinigungsbesen) und machte sich zu Portschlüsseln. Die Gruppe von 10 Personen (Dumbledore, Remus, Hermine, die vier Weasleys, Hestia, Tonks, und Moody) ergriffen diese nun und verschwanden auf den Befehl von Dumble dore.

Kingsley beobachtete den Kampf im Haus mit dem faszinierten Blick wie bei einem Quidditch-Match. Er sah wie Snape Harry zu Boden brachte…..aber auch die erstaunli che Reaktion von Harry. Er musste heftig lachen, als Harry Snape's Zauberstab so miss brauchte….und sah dann wie seine Kollegen bei den Auroren erschienen, und sich mit Harry unterhielten, während er sich fragte, ob er eingreifen sollte…aber er entschied sich dazu, nicht zu reagieren, bis Dumbledore hier war, wobei er leise Fluchte weil es so lange dauerte.

Sie erschienen relativ schnell außerhalb des Privet Drive, und Kingsley nahm seinen Un sichtbarkeitsumhang ab und trat zu ihnen.

"Komm mit, Kingsley, sehen wir nach, was hier passiert ist." Dumbledore sah sehr müde aus, dachte Remus. Es freute ihn im Geiste, das Snape so ein Chaos verursacht hatte, aber auch das er vermutlich verhaftet würde. Dumbledore würde einige Mühe haben dieses Problem zu lösen, welches es auch immer war.

Sie traten durch die Tür und Dumbledore trat hindurch und erblickte Harry und die Durs leys die sich mit einigen Auroren unterhielten,

Ende des Rückblicks

Harry sah die Robe und den weißen Bart und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und rief:

"Blieben sie wo sie sind! Wenn sie nur einen Meter herein kommen, werde ich angreifen! Und ich werde bis zum Tod kämpfen!"

Die Ordensmitglieder und Jugendlichen standen im Türrahmen und konnten eindeutig hören was Harry sagte, aber sie trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Dumbledore sah den puren Hass auf Harry's Gesicht und entschied sich dazu, sich nicht zu bewegen, aber Harry hat te nicht gesagt, das er nichts sagen durfte.

"Harry, steck deinen Zauberstab weg, du bist noch minderjährig und darfst ihn nicht ver wenden." Harry sah nun die Gruppe hinter dem alten Mann, zwar nicht die gesamte Gruppe und wer zu ihr gehörte, sagte aber das folgende Laut genug, damit es alle hörten:

"Um 17 Uhr heute Nachmittag wurde ich für Volljährig erklärt, unterzeichnet vom Mi mister. Ihr bester Freund griff mich an und ich habe ihn schneller ausgeschaltet als einen Hufflepuff aus dem 1. Schuljahr….versuchen sie es also gar nicht erst, alter Mann!" er holte nun die Urkunde bezüglich seiner Volljährigkeit hervor und ließ sie direkt zu Dumb ledore schweben, der nun bemerkte, das die Auroren nichts unternahmen, um Har ry aufzuhalten….der es auch bemerkte.

"Mr. Biller, der Mann dort ist hier um mich zu entführen, ich bitte formell um ihren Schutz und ihre Hilfe dabei ihn aus dem Haus zu entfernen, da er hier nicht willkommen ist, wie sie ja bereits gehört haben." Dies war neu für die meisten aus Dumbledore's Gruppe, da er ihnen nichts von der Notiz über das Hausverbot von Snape erzählt hatte…und die noch immer die Nachricht verarbeiteten, das Harry nun Erwachsen war und bereit schien, Dumbledore als nächstes zu ermorden.

Travis hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren sollte, denn er mochte den Schulleiter zwar nicht, aber er war der Vorsitzende des Wizengamot…..aber Gesetz war Gesetz, und Dumbledore stand nicht darüber, und Harry hätte keinen besseren Grund vorbringen kön nen.

"Professor, eine Überprüfung des ehemaligen Zauberstabs von Snape hat ergeben, das er in der Tat Harry als erstes angegriffen hat, mit einem Petrificus Totalus sowie zwei Be täubungszaubern, und ich kann nach seinen eigenen Aussagen bestätigen, das er der Mei nung war, das Harry sich nicht verteidigen durfte." Oh das wird schwierig, dachte Dumb ledore. Er brauchte einen Moment zum Nachdenken, und stellte eine ausweichende Fra ge.

"Sein ehemaliger Zauberstab?" Harry antwortete hier drauf:

"Ich habe ihn zerbrochen, nachdem ich ihn an die Wand schleuderte. Sie sollten ihren Schoßhunden beibringen, nicht zu selbstsicher zu sein. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich habe sie gewarnt: SCHICKEN SIE IHN NICHT HIER HER! Aber nein, sie taten es und nun sehen sie was passiert ist. Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen, vielleicht Snape von Az kaban per Eulen Zaubertränke unterrichten….ICH DACHTE ICH HÄTTE GESAGT, SIE SOLLEN SICH NICHT BEWEGEN, Dumbledore!" der alte Mann hatte sich in der Tat bewegt, allerdings ausgelöst von Molly und Remus die sich nach Vorne drängten. Molly betrachtete das Bild und versuchte dann zu Harry zu gehen (um ihn zu umarmen und nicht um ihn anzugreifen), aber dann sah sie ein kleines Detail…Harry hatte sei nen Zauberstab NICHT gesenkt. Und er war noch immer auf die Tür gerichtet.

"Ich bin es Leid, das ihr mein Leben diktieren wollt! Obwohl es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn ihr es nicht versaut hättet! VERSCHWINDET ENDLICH!" Molly's Mund schloss sich und Remus stand nur dort und sagte mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Harry, bist du dir sicher, das du weißt, was du tust?"

"Das bin ich, Remus, es tut mir Leid, das du nicht hier sein konntest, als ich dich am drin gendsten benötigte."

Das war ein regelrechter Schlag in Remus' Gesicht, aber er antwortete so ruhig wie mög lich:

"Bist du dir sicher, dass das Wasser nicht schon bis zu deinem Kopf steht?"

"Nein, Remus, das Wasser befindet sich bereits über meinem Kopf."

Remus drehte sich um und trat durch die Tür, und nachdem er das Schutzfeld verlassen hatte, apparierte er fort.

Schließlich ertrug Dumbledore die Stille nicht mehr:

"Was ist passiert, Harry? Wieso war es nötig, Professor Snape verhaften zu lassen?"

Harry starrte Dumbledore an, sagte dann aber in ruhigen (und mit Hass gefülltem) Ton fall, "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, das er hier nicht willkommen ist, Professor. Wir (er deutete auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel) haben ihnen sogar eine Nachricht deshalb geschickt, aber sie haben diese ignoriert. Snape wusste von der Nachricht also müssen sie diese er halten haben."

"Das ist immer noch Professor Snape, Harry. Ja, wir haben die Nachricht erhalten. Aber deine Okklumentikstunden sind wichtiger als irgend ein Hass auf Professor Snape oder der Hass deiner Verwandten auf unsere Art."

"Ich werde ihn Professor nennen, wenn er sich diesen Titel verdient hat. Ich wiederhole, ich wollte ihn nicht hier haben, sie wollten ihn nicht hier habe. PUNKT. Ich habe es ihm mehrmals gesagt, das er verschwinden soll und er griff mich daraufhin an. Sie können si cher nicht die Fluchmarkierungen hier im Raum übersehen. Er dachte ich könnte mich nicht verteidigen, und hat mich trotzdem angegriffen. Sie vertrauen ihm scheinbar bedin gungslos, aber ich tue es nicht. Seien sie Dankbar, das ich ihn nicht getötet habe…und wenn ich die Auroren nicht gerufen hätte, wäre es vermutlich darauf hinaus gelaufen…und wenn sie nicht hier wären, hätte ich auch sie angegriffen, und wer weiß, was passiert wäre." Dumbledore wurde deutlich blasser als er das hörte, und er musste sich sehr zu sammenreißen um nicht seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zu richten.

"Harry, darf ich bitte herein kommen und mit dir reden?" der alte Mann wusste, das dies über den Punkt einer vernünftigen Lösung hinaus war, zumindest für heute Abend, wes halb er den Besten Weg suchte um die Leute hinter ihm zu beruhigen.

"Nein das werden sie nicht. Ich habe kein Interesse daran irgend etwas von ihnen zu hö ren, und sie haben sehr deutlich gemacht, das sie meine Meinung rein gar nicht interes siert, falls das überhaupt jemals der Fall war. Verschwinden sie, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen."

"In Ordnung, Harry, wenn du darauf bestehst. Ich hoffe du wirst deine Meinung bald än dern, denn wir haben vermutlich viel zu besprechen."

"Das sagen sie. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu Sagen, Dumbledore. Ach ja, Ron? Hermi ne? Ich hoffe ihr fühlt euch als Paar sehr wohl, und es war sehr nett von euch, es mir überhaupt zu sagen." Ron und Hermione standen in der Mitte der Gruppe, direkt hinter Dumbledore, und hielten weder Hände noch sonst ähnliche Dinge, denn sie waren zu ge schockt….besonders weil sie sich fragten, woher Harry davon wusste.

Biller atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann zu Graham und Westbrook um.

"Rob, Sarah, führt den Schulleiter und seine Begleiter hinaus (hier atmete er tief durch)…sollte einer sich weigern, verhaftet ihn." Dumbledore und die anderen verstanden den Hinweis und gingen zur Tür hinaus, wobei sie einen letzten Blick auf Harry werfen wollten…..etwas, das sie wünschten niemals getan zu haben, da sein Zauberstab noch im mer auf sie gerichtet war.

Die Erwachsenen sammelten sich auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Haus, aber Ron, Ginny, und Hermine standen noch immer auf der Schwelle. Ginny hatte die anderen beiden auf gehalten und rief nun Harry zu:

"Harry, was ist los? Können wir bitte mit dir reden?" Harry trat zur Tür, wobei Biller ne ben ihm stand. Der Hass hatte sein Gesicht verlassen, und er sah sehr müde aus, wobei sein Zauberstab nicht länger direkt auf sie gerichtet war, aber auch nicht gen Boden ge richtet war.

"Nicht heute Abend, Ginny, es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt es irgendwann verste hen."

"Bitte lass uns dir helfen."

"Ich wünschte, das ihr drei nicht involviert worden wärt, zumindest in den Ereignissen heute Abend." Ron hatte selten mehr verletzt ausgesehen, während Hermine einfach nur geschockt aussah. Ginny war weiterhin jene die für sie sprach:

"Du hast das ganze scheinbar schon eine Zeit lang geplant, Harry, warum vertraust du uns nicht genug um uns einzuweihen?"

Harry verspürte noch immer genug Wut in Harry und ein Teil von ihm wollte ihnen sehr genau beschreiben wieso er ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte (Etwas, womit die anderen in der Küche rechneten)….allerdings wusste Harry das er noch nicht dazu bereit war, und wollte dem alten Mann deshalb nicht soviel Einsichten geben.

"Das ist eine Unterhaltung für einen anderen Zeitpunkt, Ginny, jetzt ist es an der Zeit für dich und diese Turteltauben, in Dumbledore's Lager zurückzukehren, wo er euch einige nutzlose Fragen darüber stellen kann, was ich planen könnte. Wenn es dir irgend etwas bedeutet, so tut es mir Leid, das es so enden muss." er drehte sich nun um und ging wie der in das Haus. Die drei Jugendlichen, die erkannten das sie nichts mehr tun konnten, traten zu Dumbledore…der sehr interessiert zugehört hatte. Die einzigsten Personen, die den Portschlüssel nicht ergriffen waren Tonks und Kingsley.

"Travis, wir müssen hier bleiben um über das Haus zu wachen, um sicherzustellen, das keine Todesser hier auftauchen."

"Das ist akzeptabel, solange ihr keinen Fuß auf das Grundstück der Dursley's setzt, Kingsley, und ihr habt gehört was er gesagt hat. Solltet ihr euch wirklich mit ihm anlegen wollen, geht in das Haus zurück, ich werde St. Mungos schon einmal im voraus warnen."

"Ach komm, Travis, wir sind ausgebildete Auroren, und wieviel Muggelfolter-Erfahrung Snape auch haben mag, so war es doch sicher einfacher ihn zu überwältigen als es bei uns wäre." Travis sah nun Tonks überrascht an.

"Tonks, ihr müsst bedenken, das ist Harry Potter, und ich habe ihn erst vor 15 Minuten das erste Mal getroffen: Niemand in dieser Welt weiß wozu er magisch in der Lage ist. Ihr und euer kleiner Orden habt ihn scheinbar irgendwie soweit getrieben, das er rasend vor Wut ist, und ich schlage euch DRINGEND vor ihn weiter zu provozieren. Unsere Re gierung hat schon genug mit Problemen zu tun, die mit dem Jungen-der-Lebt zu tun ha ben und sollte er sich mit einem Regierungsangestellten anlegen müssen, wäre das fatal für euch. Ich bin der hochrangigste Auror hier und ich verbiete euch hiermit offiziell das Haus zu betreten oder in irgend einer Form Kontakt mit den Bewohnern aufzunehmen, außer diese tun es von sich aus. Ich will sofort eine verbale Bestätigung von euch beiden hören!"

Beide gaben umgehend diese Bestätigung. Biller stand in der Rangordnung des DMLE an dritter Stelle, und über ihm standen nur Amelia Bones und Rufus Scrimgeour, und Azka ban war voller dunkler Magier und Hexen die er dort hin gebracht hatte. Nachdem Dumb ledore's Gruppe fort war, betrat er erneut das Haus und ging an Rob und Sarah vor bei, die Snape hinaus führten. Travis rammte „Ausversehen" Snape an dessen verletzter Schulter, und bemerkte zufrieden, wie der Schleimball schmerzhaft zusammen zuckte.

"Harry, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf solltest du so schnell wie möglich verschwin den, denn Dumbledore wird vermutlich sehr bald wieder hier sein."

"Noch fünf Minuten, Mr. Biller, dann bin ich für immer von hier verschwunden. Danke nochmals für alles."

"Das ist kein Problem, Harry. Der DMLE wird dir noch mitteilen, wann Snape's Verfah ren ist, aber ich denke es wird nächste Woche stattfinden, denn es wird nicht sehr kompli ziert werden. Sollten Shacklebolt oder Tonks auf dich zukommen, schick bitte einfach deine Hauselfen zu uns, und ich werde mich um sie kümmern." sagte er und verabschie dete sich bei den Dursleys, bevor er hinaus trat. Die drei Auroren stellten sicher, das Kingsley und Tonks sich nicht auf dem Grundstück befanden und apparierten mit Snape fort.

Harry lief nun in die Küche und erblickte seine wartenden Freunde. Die vier Weasleys lehnten an der Theke, während Luna, Dudley, und Neville am Tisch saßen. Peter kam ge rade aus der rückwärtigen Tür, denn er hatte die Umgebung überprüft. Harry's Grinsen konnte man vermutlich bis Bristol sehen, so riesig war es.

"Habt ihr die Show alle gesehen und gehört?" Die Spannung im Raum löste sich, als deutlich wurde, das es keinen Kampf geben würde, weshalb die meisten lächelte. Peter kam herüber und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Nachdem er Dudley höflich gebeten hat te, bei seinen Eltern zu warten, errichtete er einen Stillezauber in der Küche:

"Das war sehr gute Arbeit, Harry, du hast alles richtig gemacht."

"Gottseidank, das die Auroren so schnell hier waren, denn ich glaube das mehrere Or densmitglieder dort draußen standen, die ihn benachrichtigt haben."

"Wir waren für den Fall vorbereitet." sagte Peter und Bill nickte, bevor er lächelte.

"Ich denke es ist am Besten, wenn Dumbledore nichts von uns weiß, so wird es schwerer für ihn, die Dinge zu planen, besonders wenn er glaubt, das es nur sehr wenige sind die dir helfen."

"Alles, das ihn aus der Bahn wirft ist für mich akzeptabel, und es muss ja nur eine Woche halten…aber jetzt muss ich hier fort, denn er kann jeden Moment wieder hier sein." Peter holte nun ein kleines Buch hervor.

"Dies ist ein Portschlüssel den ich von von…..nun den ich von einer zuverlässigen Per son bekam, mit dem ich oft zusammenarbeite. Er wird euch direkt in das Zimmer 214 im Sheraton Hotel in London bringen, jenen Raum, den wir für dich reserviert haben. Ich werde noch heute eine Eule nach Great Lakes schicken, und ich sollte morgen oder über morgen eine Antwort von ihnen erhalten. Ich habe ihnen lediglich gesagt, das ich einen Klienten habe, der gerne von Hogwarts dorthin wechseln würde, und den einige Sicher heitsbedenken betrafen….ich habe ihnen nicht direkt gesagt, um wen es geht, aber die Liste ist dadurch natürlich sehr viel kleiner geworden." Bill übernahm nun:

"Im Idealfall solltet ihr beiden ihn begleiten und dort über Nacht bleiben. Es existiert die minimale Wahrscheinlichkeit, das der alte Mann ihn dort aufspüren kann, aber wir den ken es nicht. Fred, George, ihr könnt das leider nicht tun. Sobald Dumbledore herausfin det, das Harry nicht hier ist, und seine gesamten Sachen mitgenommen hat, wird euer La den der erste Anlaufpunkt auf seiner Suche sein, gefolgt von dem Fuchsbau. Leider weiß Dumbledore wo ich lebe, so das er auch dort suchen würde, und ich kann ihm leider den Zugang nicht verweigern, denn ich möchte sie nicht misstrauisch machen." Neville stand nun auf.

"Ich gehe, denn ich habe damit gerechnet, das wir so etwas tun werden, weshalb Gran weiß das ich heute Abend nicht nach Hause kommen könnte." Charlie räusperte sich ebenfalls.

"Ich werde der andere sein, denn es sollte eine Person dabei sein die ihren Zauberstab einsetzen kann, und ich beherrsche sehr gute Alarm- und Wachzauber." sagte er und Pe ter reichte Harry das Buch, bevor er Dobby losschickte um Harry's Sachen zu holen, denn er würde sie dort benötigen.

"Winky!" rief er und sie erschien.

"Ja, Peter Sir, die Bilder sind erstellt, ich konnte gute Aufnahmen der Zauber die einge setzt wurden machen. Insgesamt verbrauchte ich fünf Filmrollen Sir."

"Sehr gut, du begleitest mich, wir müssen noch zum Tagespropheten, denn sie werden die Geschichte erst in gut zwei Stunden drucken. Der Rest kehrt bitte nach Hause zurück, wir werden uns morgen Nachmittag in Harry's Hotelzimmer treffen."

Harry trat vor jeden von ihnen und umarmte jeden aus Dankbarkeit, wobei er die von Luna eindeutig genoss (und nebenbei sich selbst verfluchte weil Neville zuerst bei ihr war). Kurz danach waren alle außer Harry, Neville, Charlie und den Dursleys gegangen. Charlie ließ die Muggel sich setzen, denn er musste noch eine letzte Sache tun.

"Ich muss euch drei bitten, einen Moment lang still zuhalten. Ich muss die Erinnerungen an einige Dinge aus eurem Kopf löschen. Dies ist nicht schmerzhaft und wird Dumbledo re fernhalten, in Ordnung? Ich habe einige Übung in diesen Dingen, also bitte keine Sor ge."

Es gab mehrere Punkte der Ereignisse der letzten Tage die sie vergessen sollten, aber sie wussten, das Charlie nicht soweit gehen würde. Bevor der rothaarige jedoch begann, trat Harry vor Vernon und Petunia und schaute ihnen direkt in die Gesichter…und das zum letzten Mal.

"Ich weiß, das wir in den letzten Wochen einigermaßen mit einander klar kamen, aber das rechtfertigt nicht die Tatsache das ihr mit physisch und mental missbraucht habt und das gut 14 Jahre lang, und das nur wegen etwas, über das ich keine Kontrolle hatte. Der zeit habt ihr mehr Angst vor mir als vor Dumbledore, aber das könnte sich ändern, und ihr könntet ihm Dinge sagen, die ihm vermitteln, was ich plane. Eines Tages mag Volde mort hier her kommen, und einige Dinge von euch wissen wollen….ihr solltet folgen des wissen, Vernon, Petunia: Ich hasse euch beiden, ich hasse euch genauso sehr wie ich Dumbledore hasse, nämlich für die Kindheit die ich nie hatte. Muss ich euch deutlich ma chen, das ihr mich vergessen sollt? Denn ich werde euch nicht vergessen, niemals." Harry erhob sich und bedeutete Neville ihm in die Küche zu folgen, während Charlie an die Ar beit ging.

"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Mir wird es gut gehen, Neville, denn sobald ich dieses Haus verlasse, werde ich deutlich weniger Probleme haben."

"Ist es für immer oder wirst du jemals hier her zurückkehren?"

"Nein Neville, es ist für immer…..Ich werde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, einer von ihnen zu werden." Charlie betrat nun die Küche.

"Ich bin fertig, wir können verschwinden." sagte er und sie ergriffen das Buch und ver schwanden mit einem Befehl. Tonks und Kingsley bemerkten 15 Minuten später das sich keine weiteren Magier mehr im Haus befanden.

Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place

20 Uhr

Die Ordensmitglieder saßen am Küchentisch und warteten auf Dumbledore, der sich der zeit im Wohnzimmer recht lautstark mit Amelia Bones unterhielt, die gerade von Snape's Verhaftung durch Biller erfahren hatte, und Dumbledore ziemlich massive Vorwürfe über diesen Vorfall machte. Der alte Mann flehte sie regelrecht an, Snape in seine Obhut zu entlassen, aber sie weigerte sich. Es waren keine Extendable Ears nötig um das Gespräch in der Küche mit zuhören, denn die Tür stand offen und Dumbledore's laute Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Er betrat auch bald darauf den Raum und wandte sich umgehend den drei Jugendlichen zu.

"Kinder, ich weiß aus euren Unterhaltungen mit Harry das ihr nichts von den Plänen wusstet, aber denkt bitte über seine Briefe nach, über die Zugfahrt, gab es irgend welche Anzeichen?" Hermine hatte die ganzen letzten 40 Minuten über nichts anderes nachge dacht, aber leider nichts gefunden.

"Nein, Sir, ich kann ihnen nichts sagen und ich habe es versucht. Harry war in seinen Briefen sehr distanziert, aber ich habe das nur als die Folgen der Trauer um Sirius einge stuft. Ich dachte, er würde sie irgendwann überwinden, besonders nach den sehr guten OWL-Resultaten." Ron und Ginny stimmten dieser Aussage ebenfalls zu. Remus lag eine schwere Frage noch auf der Zunge, die leider gestellt werden musste:

"Wenn Harry euch über seine Pläne informiert hätte, hättet ihr es uns gesagt?" Ron schi en hin- und her gerissen, aber die Überraschung kam von Ginny's und Hermine's Seite, die sagten.

"Nein, Remus, ich denke das hätte ich nicht."

"Ich stimme Ginny zu. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich würde Harry niemals verraten, auch nicht an sie, Professor Dumbledore. Ich hätte versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber das ist alles. Ron?" Ron schien den Tränen nahe, und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, das er nicht versucht hatte dort zu bleiben, ob nun mit oder ohne den beiden Mädchen.

"Er hat mir nie wirklich das vierte Schuljahr vergeben, denn dort kommt seine Abnei gung mir gegenüber her. Ich denke, ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich weiß dies sehr genau und was auch immer ihr versucht, um ihn aufzuhalten, ich werde euch DEFINITV NICHT Helfen." Hermione und Ginny stimmten dieser Aussage ebenfalls zu. Remus sah sehr nachdenklich aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar.

"Es tut mir Leid, Albus, aber ich stehe auf der Seite der Jugendlichen. Ich hätte ihn auch nicht verraten. Du hast ihn zu lange allein gelassen, sowohl letztes Jahr als auch dieses Jahr, und das führte dazu, das sich seine Abneigung nur noch verstärkte…..und zwar bis hin zum abgrundtiefen Hass vom heutigen Tage."

"Ich habe nur versucht, das beste für ihn zu tun, nämlich ihn zu beschützen." Arthur mochte es nicht, Dumbledore anzufahren, aber er spürte, das seine Meinung hier von Ge wicht war.

"Aber du hast ihn nicht beschützt, Albus, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Harry lebt nur auf Grund einer guten Kombination von Genen, sehr viel Glück und seinen überragenden Quidditch-Reflexen noch….Dinge, die du ihm sicherlich NICHT beigebracht oder ge geben hast. Derzeit solltest du Harry in Ruhe lassen und abwarten ob wir anderen dieses Chaos irgendwie beheben können."

"Es gibt nichts zu richten, Arthur, denn in wenigen Tagen wird sich Harry beruhigt haben und die Dinge werden wieder wie früher laufen. Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, ihn zu beschützen da er nicht mehr im Privet Drive ist, und ich gebe zu, wir hätten ihn früher dort wegholen müssen und diese Dinge ernster nehmen müssen." Remus konnte einfach nicht Glauben, das Dumbledore den wichtigsten Punkt einfach ignorierte.

"Er WILL deinen Schutz nicht, Albus, du gibst ihm entweder zu wenig, wenn er in der Schule ist oder bei weitem zu viel, wenn er es nicht ist."

"Es geht nicht darum, was Harry will oder wo er sich wohl fühlt, Remus, wir müssen nur daran denken, was für unsere Gemeinschaft am besten ist. Und reell gesehen, weiß er ein fach nicht was er will. Ich gebe zu, das wir nicht so mit Harry umgegangen sind wie es nötig gewesen wäre, aber nichts von dem geschehenen ist irreversibel." Remus war nun nahe davor, aus dem Raum zu stürmen, denn dies ging ihm eindeutig zu weit. Es gab al lerdings noch eine Sache die er ansprechen wollte.

"Was sind die Details der Prophezeiung, Albus, wie genau beschreibt sie Harry's Rolle?" jeder im Raum lehnte sich nach Vorne und wartete auf die Antwort, wobei keiner von ih nen dachte, das sie diese auch bekommen würden.

"Das ist etwas zwischen Harry und mir, das ihr nicht wissen müsst."

"Was für eine Überraschung, und ja, wir müssen es wissen. Die Loyalität der Leute in diesem Raum ist unbestritten (Dies sind die selben Leute, die Dumbledore's Gruppe im Privet Drive begleitet hatten, abgesehen von Tonks und Kingsley), und jeder von uns ris kiert sein leben um etwas zu beschützen, das wir nicht kennen. Außerdem kommt noch die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu, das was immer du zu Harry gesagt hast, genau zu die sem Vorgehen auf seiner Seite geführt hat. Wir müssen offener in einigen Dingen Harry gegenüber sein, Albus, und ich meine jetzt sofort…..und wir benötigen alle Informatio nen die wir bekommen können. Wir wissen, das er die letzte Waffe ist, aber wir müssen wissen, wieso."

"Harry wird sich beruhigen, da bin ich sicher. Der beste Weg ist derzeit, zu warten, bis seine Wut verschwunden ist."

"Du verwettest unsere Leben darauf, das weißt du, oder?"

"Ich habe Recht, Remus, du musst mir hier vertrauen." Es gab einen Ton der finalen Aus sage in der Stimme des alten Mannes, welche der Werwolf nur zu gut kannte. Er hob ge nervt die Hände und schwieg. Dumbledore erhob sich und verliess den Raum.

"Ich kehre nun nach Hogwarts zurück und sehe nach, ob die Überwachungsinstrumente mir irgend welche Anhaltspunkte geben können, aber ich denke, das Harry sie bereits entfernt hat. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht." mit einem Schwung seiner Roben verliess er die Küche. Sie hörten wie das Feuer im Kamin aufflammte und er war fort. Hestia und Moody wünschten ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und ließen die Jugendlichen mit Remus, Mol ly, und Arthur allein. Remus ging in das Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. Er sah niemanden und kehrte in die Küche zurück, und flüsterte etwas in Arthurs Ohr. Sie hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen gemeinsam laut:

Accio Albus Dumbledore!

Als nichts passierte, war klar, das der alte Mann fortgegangen war.

"Molly, würdest du bitte die Zwillinge über das Flohnetzwerk rufen, denn wenn jemand im Orden wusste, was im Bezug auf Harry vor sich geht, dann sind sie es." sagte er und sie verliess den Raum.

"Du glaubst, das sie ihm halfen? Was wissen sie überhaupt über den Vorgang der Voll jährigkeit?"

"Moralische Unterstützung, Hermione, egal wie ruhig er heute Abend wirkte, musste Harry jemanden seine Pläne anvertrauen. Ihr drei habt verschiedene Punkte die gegen euch sprechen: Ron's Eifersucht, Ginny's Verliebtheit, und deine Verehrung von Dumb ledore, Hermine. Die Zwillinge haben keine solchen Punkte, und der Laden macht sie noch loyaler zu ihm. Zusätzlich sind sie absolut vertrauenswürdige Personen, und sie wä ren schon deshalb ein Vorteil für ihn."

"Glaubst du das er einfach in Fudge's Büro marschiert ist und sagte „Hallo, können sie mich zu einem Erwachsenen machen"?"

"Er hätte genau dies tun können, Ron, und ich bezweifele das Fudge mehr als fünf Se kunden verschwendet hat darüber nachzudenken, bevor er das Dokument unterzeichnete. Er wusste, das er damit Albus die Hände binden würde." sie überlegten dies einige Zeit lang, bis Molly mit Fred und Geor ge zurückkehrte. Arthur schaute die beiden lange an, und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er davon überzeugt, das Remus' Theorie korrekt war.

"In Ordnung ihr beiden, was wisst ihr und seit wann wisst ihr es?" Fred und George stan den dort und Fred fragte.

"Das wir was wissen, Dad?"

"Spielt keine Spiele mit uns, dies ist wichtig. Was plant Harry? Wir müssen es SOFORT wissen." die Zwillinge sahen sich an, denn sie hatten schon lange Zeit geahnt was kom men würde, und ihre Aussagen waren mit Harry und Bill abgesprochen.

"Vielleicht tut ihr das, aber es ist nicht eure Aufgabe. Euer Problem und dem stimmen wir zu, ist derzeit Harry, und ihr werdet warten müssen, bis er bereit ist mit euch zu re den….wenn das je der Fall sein wird."

"Ist es soweit gekommen das er uns so hasst?" nun seufzte George und Fred begann hin und her zu laufen.

"Er hasst euch nicht, Dad, um Merlin's Willen, er liebt euch….er vertraut euch nur nicht soweit wie er euch werfen könnte, und ich sehe keine Grund dafür das sich dies än dern könnte. Schon die Tatsache, das ihr hier sitzt ist mir Beweis genug. Er sieht euch als Dumbledore's Partner, und wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, das er Dumbledore hasst. Aus seiner Sicht heraus ist der einzigste Unterschied zwischen euch und den Todessern der, das ihr ihn im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht foltert."

"Ich muss George zustimmen, ihr müsstet Dumbledore vor Harry's Augen töten, bevor er sich um entscheiden würde."

"Und trotzdem vertraut er euch."

"Ja, das tut er. Und wir haben gerade soviel gesagt, wie nötig ist, um sein Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen. Wir wussten, was hier heute vor sich geht, ja, aber wir wissen nur sehr wenig was als nächstes geschieht…nur für den Fall, das Dumbledore sich dazu ent schließt, ein wenig Legilimentik auf uns anzuwenden. Ich kann euch aber ein paar Dinge sagen: Erstens: Harry wechselt nicht zur Dunklen Seite; Zweitens: ihr könnt das, was nun kommt nicht aufhalten, also versucht es besser nicht." Molly versuchte es als nächstes, zuckte aber zusammen, als sie den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck der beiden sah.

"Fred, George, wir sind eure Eltern, ihr MÜSST uns sagen was vor sich geht."

"Es tut mir Leid, Mum, aber nein, das müssen wir nicht. Du liebst Harry wie einen eige nen Sohn, das weiß er…aber ihr sitzt hier in der Küche und macht genau das, was Dumbledore indirekt von euch verlangt." Hermione blieb erstaunlich ruhig, stellte dann aber doch eine Frage.

"Kennt ihr die Prophezeiung?" auf diese Frage hatten sie gewartet.

"Nein das tun wir nicht, und wir wollen sie auch nicht kennen. Harry hat uns angeboten sie zu erzählen, aber wir wollten es nicht. Manche Dinge sollten ein Geheimnis bleiben." Das war die härteste Lüge, welche die Zwillinge ihren Eltern jemals erzählt hatten, aber ihr Wort Harry gegenüber galt mehr.

"Er kehrt nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, oder?" George seufzte und Fred lächelte leicht be vor er antwortete:

"Versetze dich in seine Position, Remus, versetze dich in dein Leben…..würdest du zu rückkehren?"

"Nachdem wir jetzt alles gesagt haben, sagen wir noch etwas über Harry: das Beste, was ihr tun könnt, ist ihn in Frieden zu lassen und nicht einzugreifen."

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das ihr euren Eltern nicht helft."

"Wir haben den richtigen Weg gewählt, gewiss er ist nicht der einfache, Mum. George und ich haben das Schicksal, Voldemort, und Dumbledore dabei beobachtet, wie sie Har ry immer wieder misshandelten und das in den letzten fünf Jahren…und das endet jetzt. Gute Nacht zusammen." Damit gingen die Zwillinge zur Vordertür hinaus. Remus stand auf und begann damit etwas Tee zuzubereiten (er zog die Muggelart der Zuberei tung vor).

"Ich denke wir wurden zurecht gewiesen, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die beiden nicht Recht haben."

"Was können wir jetzt noch tun? Helfen wir weiterhin Dumbledore? Wird er uns über haupt neutral bleiben lassen?" Ginny sah traurig und verwirrt aus, denn sie mochte die Zwillinge und fand deren Verhalten sehr irritierend. Hermione stand auf und holte sich etwas Tee.

"Ich denke wir sollten bis zum Gerichtsverfahren von Snape warten, und nichts weiter tun. Bis dahin wird sich Harry sicher etwas beruhigt haben, und Professor Dumbledore kann vielleicht mit ihm vernünftig reden."

"Wird Harry ihm überhaupt zuhören?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Ron….ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn wirklich noch kennen. Er hat so viele Dinge auf sich lasten und so viele Aufgaben, die wir nie bemerkten, und wir kennen ihn besser als alle anderen. Ich denke, als er die Prophezeiung gehört hat, war sein Belas tungspunkt erreicht." Ginny begann nun zu weinen, als sie das hörte, während Ron und Hermione folgten ihr auch bald. Dies war für die sechs ein sehr stressiger Abend gewe sen, und Molly scheuchte die Kinder in die Betten. Während oben war, goss sich Remus ein Glas Feuerwhiskey für Sich und Arthur ein.

"Glaubst du er kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück, Remus?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht, Arthur, er wird entweder das Land verlassen oder in die Muggel welt verschwinden. Ich ahne in etwa, was James und Lily ihm hinterlassen haben, aber auch was Sirius ihm hinterlässt, deshalb kann ich sagen, das er es sich wenn nötig leisten kann."

"Bekommt er auch dieses Haus? Es wäre interessant zu sehen ob er Albus hinaus schmeißt."

"Ein guter Gedanke, aber es wird nicht so einfach sein. Aus dem was, Padfoot mir gegen über angedeutet hat, werde ich das Haus bekommen…also bin ich derjenige, der diese Entscheidung treffen muss."

"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es nur die Zwillinge sind die auf seiner Seite stehen, denn er wird sicher mehr Hilfe benötigen als von den beiden, so Klug sie auch sein mögen."

"Es tut mir Leid, Arthur, aber wir müssen annehmen, das Bill Harry hilft, und da Charlie zu Besuch ist…" hier hielt er inne, denn die Implikationen waren für beide deutlich. Beide, und wie sie dachten auch Molly, hatten sich über Bill gewundert hatten, seit er im Privet Drive aufgetaucht war.

"Bill wird auf ihn aufpassen, Remus, und das besser als wir es je scheinbar gekonnt hät ten."

"Der Blick des Verrats auf Harry's Gesicht als er mich sah, ich weiß nicht wie ich jemals Lily und James gegenübertreten kann wenn es soweit ist. Er glaubt, das ich Dumbledore ihm vorziehe, und ich ahne auch wieso."

"Was können wir wegen Dumbledore tun? Glauben sie, das es irgend etwas gibt, das Harry wieder beruhigt, außer das wir den alten Mann töten würden?"

"Nein Arthur, ich denke nicht das es so ist. Wir müssen leider abwarten was Harry jetzt unternimmt. Wir sind hier leider nur noch Zuschauer."

Samstag, 28. Juli 1996

Die wichtigste Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten an diesem Tag lautete:

Lehrer aus Hogwarts greift Jungen-der-Lebt an! Snape Verhaftet!

Die besten beiden Bilder waren auf der Titelseite, und weitere fünfzehn von Winky's Bil dern befanden sich im Innern, da Peter die Geschichte direkt dem Reporter des Tagespro pheten (einer guten Freundin von Harry) Alicia Spinnet, die früher gemeinsam mit Harry Quidditch gespielt hatte (Denn Harry hatte darum gebeten das sie die Dinge erhielt!) übergeben hatte, gemeinsam mit der genauen Geschichte des Angriffs von Snape auf Harry, sowie dessen Verteidigung und der folgenden Verhaftung von Severus Snape. Es fand sich auch eine detaillierte Geschichte von Snape und Harry darunter, aber auch klei ne Anekdoten der Geschehnisse, die unter anderem von Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, und La vender Brown beigesteuert wurden, die auf Peter's Rat hin ange schrieben wurden (sie waren die einzigsten die neben Neville zugestimmt hatten).

Jede Ausgabe war binnen Minuten verkauft, da der Direktor des Tagespropheten, Augus tus McRae WWN um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte. So kam es das ihr beliebtester Repor ter, Harry Turtledove während seiner Sendung über diesen Artikel sprach. Die Pressen liefen erneut, und mehr als fünfhundert Kopien wurden gedruckt und umgehend verkauft.

Die Antwort kam schnell und eindeutig: über dreihundert Heuler landete in Dumbledo re's Büro binnen der ersten Stunde, und weitere zweihundert kamen am Nachmittag, und einige der Lehrer erhielten ebenfalls welche (Auch Binns)….denn keiner der Schrei ber hatte Severus Snape im geringsten gemocht, und würden es auch nie tun (und Flit wick, McGona gall, Vector, Binns, sowie Sprout kannten ihn seit er 11 Jahre alt war). Die Heuler enthielten Sätze mit denen die Abscheu darüber ausgedrückt wurde, das Snape überhaupt in die Nähe von Harry gelassen wurde und das ohne Aufsicht, aber auch viele interessante Dinge, wie Zwischenfälle der Vergangenheit, bei denen Snape andere Leute mehr oder weniger misshandelt hatte. Hogwarts war definitiv dieser Tage kein ruhiger Ort, und es kamen immer wieder Heuler und das noch nach 3 Wochen.

Die Zeitungsartikel erwähnten Harry's Volljährigkeit schon in den ersten Artikeln, und es wurde sehr schnell deutlich, das Harry irgend eine Art von Angriff erwartete, aber mit Si cherheit nicht von einem seiner Lehrer, selbst wenn es der war, der ihn am meisten hass te. Peter hatte dem Tagespropheten ein Interview mit Harry in der kommenden Woche versprochen, das aber auch in dem Quibbler veröffentlicht würde…solange der Tagesprophet Artikel schrieb, die Harry akzeptieren konnte, wobei Peter sie daran erin nerte, was für miese Artikel in der Vergangenheit über Harry durch den Tagespropheten geschrieben worden waren, so dass sie einiges an Dingen tun mussten, um ihn zufrieden zustellen…allerdings hatte er ihnen versichert, das Harry gewillt war, diese alten Din ge außen Vor zu lassen. Die letzte Bedingung war, das Peter's Name niemals in einem Artikel über Harry erscheinen durfte, eine Bedingung, die problemlos erfüllt wurde. Er konnte sich das erwartungsvolle Gesicht von McRae fast bildlich vorstellen, wenn er über den Prozess gegen Snape mit Harry als Hauptzeugen berichten würde, und besonders wenn Harry anschließend mit dem Propheten reden würde.

Für einen Teil genoss Harry diese freie Zeit. Gemeinsam mit Neville und Charlie benutz te er den Zimmerservice des Hotels zur Genüge, und anschließend verbrachten sie mehre re Stunden damit fern zusehen und Dobby (und später auch Winky, also diese dazu kam) beizubringen, Poker zu spielen. Dobby konnte leider nicht bluffen, wusste aber seine Vor- und Nachteile zu nutzen, wenn er sie hatte, oder wann er besser fliehen sollte…..und am Ende war er der erfolgreichste der fünf.

Peter erschien um kurz nach 15 Uhr, und hielt mehrere Kopien des Tagespropheten für jeden in der Hand.

"Ich komme gerade aus dem DMLE, und das Gerichtsverfahren von Snape findet am Dienstag um 10 Uhr statt. Ich war ursprünglich für einen anderen Klienten dort, aber der gesamte Ort dort weiß bereits die Neuigkeiten so dass ich sie zwangsläufig erfuhr."

"Wann werde ich es offiziell erfahren?"

"Gute Frage. Ich habe Fudge heute morgen eine Eule geschickt und ihn gebeten dem DMLE zu sagen, das alle Mitteilungen für dich an die Zwillinge geschickt werden sollen. Diese hatten gestern Abend ein langes Gespräch mit ihren Eltern und Remus, so dass be kannt ist, das sie hinter dir stehen."

"Haben sie noch Probleme mit ihnen?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, das es sie wirklich stört, aber Fred sagte, das es bisher keine Schreie gab. Charlie, deine Eltern haben es zwar nicht zugegeben das sie euch beiden aushorchen wollen, aber sie sind nicht dumm, und zwangsläufig werden sie sich fragen, wieso ihr beiden gestern Abend nicht anwesend wart."

"Ich kläre das mit Mum und Dad, keine Sorge, Harry. Das ist schließlich nicht das selbe wie bei Percy und sie werden es verstehen."

"Das hoffe ich, Charlie, ich möchte nicht, das ihr vier etwas für mich opfert. Hast du schon etwas von Great Lakes gehört, Peter?"

"Das ist meine andere Nachricht, denn ich habe eine Antwort von Joanne Murray, der Schulleiterin dort bekommen. Es scheint so, als wenn sie sich derzeit in Irland im Urlaub befindet und zwar auf Muggelart, weshalb die Eule nicht den Atlantik überqueren musste. Sie reist morgen nach Michigan zurück, aber vorher haben wir noch einen Termin per Flohnetzwerk um mit ihr zu sprechen und zwar um 20 Uhr Abends."

"In Ordnung, werden wir das in deinem Büro machen?"

"WIR werden gar nichts tun, Harry, denn dein Name sollte sicherheitshalber herausgehal ten werden. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen und die Situation erklären, und es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber wenn du dort hingehst, wirst du mir vertrauen müssen."

"Das klingt Fair und das kann ich tun. Was sollte ich bis dahin machen?"

"Mach einfach genau das, was du bis jetzt gemacht hast, entspann dich und tu gar nichts. Ach verdammt, geh einfach spazieren, geh zum Abendbrot irgendwo hin, wenn du es willst, geh ins Kino. Geh nur einfach nicht in die Nähe der Winkelgasse oder in die Nähe des Ministeriums (Harry's Hotel befand sich gut sieben Kilometer von der Winkelgasse entfernt), und benutze deinen Zauberstab nur im absoluten Notfall. Die Zwillinge bleiben heute Abend bei dir, und Luna und ich werden morgen Nachmittag übernehmen."

"Das wird interessant, einfach mit Fred und George durch Londons Nachtleben zu lau fen."

"Schwängere bitte einfach niemanden. Eine letzte Sache noch, ich habe eine Eule an dei nen Account-Manager von Gringotts geschickt, und darum gebeten dass das Testament von Sirius Black am Dienstag morgen, 9 Uhr aktiviert wird, und ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, das diese Uhrzeit passt. Er wird nun Remus und Tonks benachrichtigen."

"Das ist sehr nahe bei dem Gerichtsverfahren, was ist wenn die beiden etwas versuchen?"

"Die Goblins sind der gesamte Schutz den du benötigst, denn die stärksten bekannten Anti-Apparationszauber von ganz Großbritannien beschützen die Bank, und diese stellen Sicher, das keiner an dich heran kommt, denn wir wollen keinen Portschlüssel in deiner Nähe. Ich persönlich denke nicht, das Remus dich kidnappen wird, aber Tonks ist ein un bekannter Faktor, weshalb wir vorsichtig sein müssen."

"Das ist wirklich tragisch, denn ich mag sie. Du wirst aber nicht dort sein, oder?"

"Das werde ich, wenn du es sein wirst, aber ich werde sicherheitshalber auch im Ge richtssaal sein, so dass meine Mitarbeit geheim bleiben wird."

"Nun das müssen wir eingehen, Peter, sehen wir zu, das wir unsere kleine Geheimwaffe hier behalten können….ach ja, wie werde ich nach Gringott's kommen? Ich werde si cher nicht den Tropfenden Kessel durchqueren?"

"Das ist nicht nötig. Morgen, bevor ich wiederkomme, werde ich einen Portschlüssel be reithalten, der dich direkt in den Laden der Zwillinge bringen wird, und von dort aus kannst du das Flohnetzwerk benutzen."

"Du hast wirklich alles gut geplant…ich werde deiner Großmutter immer dankbar sein, Ne ville, sie hat sich meine tiefste Dankbarkeit verdient, als sie mir Peter hier vor schlug."

"Ich werde ihr sagen, das du dies gesagt hast, Harry, und du kannst dich immer auf unse re Familie verlassen."

"In Ordnung ich bin dann weg. Fred und George werden gegen 6 Uhr hier sein, denn Lee wird den Laden abschließen. Sollte es ein Problem geben schickt bitte einfach Dobby zu den Auroren." nach einem fröhlichen „Auf Wiedersehen" verschwand er in sein Büro. Es war ein langweiliger Tag im Laden, weshalb die Zwillinge früher erschienen. Charlie und Neville blieben ebenfalls, und die fünf hatten einen witzigen und fröhlichen Abend an dem sie zusammen gegessen hatten und anschließend Snooker in einem Lokal gespielt, das die Zwillinge sehr gut kannten. Dies war Harry's und Neville's erste Nacht überhaupt in London, und die Gruppe kam erst gegen drei Uhr nachts wieder nach Hause zurück.

Sonntag, 29. Juli 1996

13:00 Uhr mittags

Peter und Luna erschienen mit einem Portschlüssel in Harry's Hotelzimmer, nur das die fünf Freunde noch schliefen (George und Fred hatten es irgendwie geschafft, Betten im Zimmer zu erschaffen). Peter überlegte gerade wie er sie aufwecken sollte, als Luna ein fach nur zu Neville hinüber ging und ihren Zauberstab in seine Nase steckte.

"AHHH!" schrie Neville nun und die anderen wachten auf, während Luna ihren Freund anlächelte.

"Guten Tag zusammen, steht auf und erleuchtet." nach einigen „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor" standen die Jungen auf.

"Zieht euch bitte etwas an, denn wir werden heute zur Feier des Tages essen gehen, nach dem ich meine Nachrichten losgeworden bin."

"Wie lief das Treffen mit Mrs. Murray?" Peter antwortete nicht sofort sondern hantierte kurz in seiner Tasche herum und holte dann einen Umschlag hervor.

"Das Treffen hätte nicht besser laufen können, Harry, und anschließend schickte sie mir dies hier für dich. Lies es bitte und wir reden danach." Harry nickte und öffnete dann den weißen Umschlag, indem sich ein einzelnes Blatt Papier mit dem Wappen des Great La kes Magic Institute befand. Das Datum war von gestern und der Brief enthielt folgenden Wortlaut.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Tag. Nachdem ich mit ihrem Repräsentanten am 28. Juli diesen Jahres gesprochen habe, freut es mich, ihnen mitteilen zu können, das für sie ein Platz in der Junior-Klasse in Great Lakes offen steht, wobei das Junior-Jahr ihrem sechsten Schuljahr entspricht. Mr. Tyson wird uns die Kopien ihrer Zeugnisse und Test resultate zukommen lassen, aber ausgehend von seinen mündlichen Angaben sollten sie sämtlichen nötigen Klassen, wenn nicht sogar alle verfügbaren Klassen des Junior-Jahres belegen können.

Unser Standort ist die Mitte der oberen Halbinsel von Michigan, und der nächste interna tionale Flughafen ist der der von Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Nachdem sie ihren Flug gebucht haben, schreiben sie uns bitte die genauen Daten der Ankunft, so dass entweder ich oder mein Stellvertreter dort sein werden. Mr. Tyson sagte das die Zeit ein wichtiger Faktor ist, und sollte es nötig sein, können wir ihnen einen Wohnort für den Rest des Sommers anbieten. Mr. Potter, ich werde persönlich dafür garantieren, das sie vor Albus Dumble dore in Sicherheit sind, darauf haben sie mein Wort.

Ich freue mich bereits auf ihre Antwort per Eule und auch darauf, das sie unsere Schule besuchen werden,

Joanne K. Murray

Schulleiterin

"Das dürfte ein interessantes Treffen gewesen sein, wenn es so schnell ging."

"Wir haben rund fünfzehn Minuten lang geredet, und es war eine überraschend gute Ver bindung, denn die Verbindungen zwischen England und Irland sind nicht die besten. Ich habe ihr die genauen Details erklärt und sie war sofort bereit, dich in der Schule zu ak zeptieren."

"Und du bist dir absolut sicher, das sie mich nicht an ihn zurückgeben wird?"

"Das bin ich, Harry, denn sie wird dich vor ihm beschützen. Es wird bald bekannt wer den, das du dort bist, spätestens wenn das Schuljahr beginnt. Sie wird sicherstellen, das dir nichts passiert. Ich habe nämlich herausgefunden, wieso sie mit Dumbledore nicht klar kommt, und es wird dir gefallen:"

"Wieso?"

"Im Jahr bevor Fred und George in Hogwarts begannen, war Joanne Murray die Lehrerin für Verteidigung in Hogwarts."

Darauf erklang ein kollektives "WAS!" im Zimmer. Peter sah sich die geschockten Gesichter der anderen an, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Sie war Teil eines einjährigen Austauschprogramms, bei dem zwei Amerikaner hier her kamen und Flitwick und McDowell gingen dort hinüber. Dumbledore und sie hatten von Anfang an Streit, und so ging es das ganze Schuljahr hindurch, und sie verliess Hogwarts mit einer weit größeren Meinung von ihrer Schule als zuvor, und diese Erfahrungen hal fen ihr, als sie vier Jahre später Schulleiterin wurde."

"Oh mein Gott."

"Ich habe mit zwei Schülern gesprochen die ihre NEWTS unter ihr absolvierten, aber auch mit deinem Freund Oliver Wood, und sie bestätigten mir alle, das es massive Span nungen zwischen ihr und dem alten Mann gab. Oliver war gerade in seinem zweiten Jahr und selbst er bekam sie mit. Sie lobten sie allerdings als Lehrerin in aller höchsten Tönen, und der Verteidigungsunterricht von Great Lakes gehört zu den besten in Nordamerika. Sie hatten zum Beispiel keine Probleme damit, einen der besten Auroren Amerikas als neuen Lehrer zu gewinnen, als Murray befördert wurde."

Harry sagte im ersten Moment erst einmal gar nichts, bevor er zu seinem Koffer hinüber ging und eine Feder sowie Pergament herausholte. Er schrieb sehr schnell eine Nachricht darauf und reichte sie Peter:

Sehr geehrte Madam Murray,

Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar, das sie mir einen Platz in ihrer Schule anbieten, aber auch für ihren Schutz vor Albus Dumbledore. Ich akzeptiere hiermit beides, und werde mein bes tes tun um sicherzustellen, das sie ihr Angebot nicht bereuen werden.

Ich habe diese Woche noch mehrere Dinge hier in England zu erledigen, aber ich werde meinen Flug in die Vereinigten Staaten so schnell wie möglich buchen. Sobald ich das genaue Datum kenne, werde ich ihnen die genauen Angaben der Reise zukommen lassen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen ihr möglicher Schüler,

Harry Potter

"Das sieht gut aus, ich werde es morgen mit einer meiner Posteulen abschicken. Wir wer den deine Eule damit für den Flug morgen schonen. Ich denke es ist aber nicht zu erwar ten, das du bereits einen Ausweis besitzt?"

"Bis ich nach Hogwarts ging habe ich England nie verlassen, und gar nicht erst das Land selbst."

"Wir werden das morgen machen. Du kannst sie noch am selben Tag bekommen, wenn du bereit bist solange zu warten. Ich habe meinen Terminplan bereits soweit angepasst, das wir morgen früh hinüber gehen können und das als aller erstes. Sobald dies erledigt ist, werden wir deinen Flug nach Wisconsin buchen. Es wird allerdings nicht sehr billig sein, aber dank dem Limit deiner Kreditkarte…oder musstest du das etwa bereits sprengen?" fragte er leise lachend.

"Ich habe es gestern Nacht nie erreicht, denn ich habe das Bargeld für das Essen und den Rest verwendet. Ich würde den heutigen Tag gerne in Ruhe verbringen, wenn es möglich ist."

"Genau dies plane ich auch. Zwillinge, Charlie, geht bitte nach Hause und stellt sicher, das ihr euch gegenseitig bezüglich jeglicher Überwachungszauber überprüft, nachdem ihr auf Odens mitglieder trefft." Und kurz danach gingen die Weasleys, während Neville und Luna noch etwas blieben, um etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Es war eine ruhige Nacht in der je der sich vor dem kommenden Dienstag ausruhte.

Dienstag, 31. Juli 1996

Gringotts Bank

9 Uhr Morgens

Der Montag war ein ruhiger, trockener Tag für Harry gewesen, an dem er den Tag im Büro für Pässe verbrachte, dort aber am späten Nachmittag fertig war und einen neuen Ausweis in der Tasche hatte. Peter hatte den Flughafen angerufen und Harry für einen Flug am Donnerstag von Heathrow aus nach Milwaukee gebucht. Überraschenderweise war Dumbledore seit Freitag sehr ruhig geblieben, und war den gesamten Montag über in seinem Büro in Hogwarts gewesen, wo er alles möglich tat, außer mit dem Grimmauld Place Kontakt aufzunehmen. Harry fragte sich, ob er versuchen würde, Snape mit irgend einer technischen Formalität oder mit einem Gnadengesuch zu befreien versuchen würde, aber Fudge hatte Peter am Samstag, als dieser im Ministerium war versichert, das kein Gnadengesuch eingegangen sei, und es würde auch keines akzeptiert, außer Snape würde vorher einige Zeit im Gefängnis verbringen.

Hermione, Ginny, und Ron hatte alle versucht, Harry eine Eule zu schicken, aber jede war mit dem Brief zurückgekehrt, weshalb sie davon ausgingen, das Harry sich in der Muggelwelt versteckte (Posteulen lieferten keine Briefe in die Muggelwelt aus, aber Har ry's Hogwarts Briefe landeten im Privet Drive weil die Dursleys von der magischen Welt wussten). Sie hatten allerdings einen Alternativplan, einen der Harry's Gruppe komplett überrumpeln würde.

Zehn Minuten vor dem Termin erschien Harry bei WWW und sah sich fünf Personen gegenüber die auf ihn warteten anstatt der geplanten zwei. Fred und George befanden sich Mitten in einem Streit mit ihren Geschwistern und Hermine. Harry nahm sofort seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Denkt gar nicht erst daran, ihr drei."

"Entschuldige, aber diese drei hier sind vor einigen Minuten einfach hier aufgetaucht."

"Harry, wir wollen doch nur mit dir reden, und ich versichere dir, das wir nicht auf Grund irgend welcher Befehle von irgendjemand hier sind."

"Das reicht nicht, Hermine, es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe in zehn Minuten einen Termin…..wie euch Remus mit Sicherheit gesagt hat." Ron trat nun vor und ignorierte Harry's Zauberstab.

"Ich schwöre dir, Harry, wir sind nicht hier um dich in irgend einer Weise aufzuhalten, und Remus ebenfalls nicht. Wir wollen nur verdammt nochmal wissen was du tust, und vor allem warum. Ich verspreche dir Harry, was auch immer du sagst, wir werden dich nicht aufhalten."

"Das Problem ist, Ron, das alles was ich hier sage, sich Dumbledore binnen 30 Sekunden aus eurem Geist holen wird, auch gegen euren Willen! Ich möchte euch dreien ja gerne vertrauen, das möchte ich wirklich…aber das kann ich nicht. Sobald alles soweit ist, wie es sein soll, werde ich es euch sagen, aber bis dahin ist es besser für mich, wenn ihr es nicht wisst…..oh verdammt…Jungs, habt ihr sie auf Suchzauber überprüft?"

Fred und George begannen laut zu fluchen und begannen die drei Jugendlichen mit ihren Zauerstäben zu überprüfen. Harry tat das selbe und sie fanden unzähliche Such- und Überwachungszauber auf den dreien.

"Verdammt, er wird jede Sekunde hier sein. Fred, entzünde den Kamin!" rief George zu Fred, der neben dem Kamin stand und dieser warf etwas Puder in diesen, und genau in dem Moment in dem Dumbledore und Moody in den Laden gestürmt kamen (Dieser war ja geöffnet, obwohl es keinen Kunden gab).

"Harry, Wir müssen SOFORT reden." Der besagte Junge reagierte indem er zum Kamin lief, selbst als Dumbledore und Moody laut riefen:

Accio Harry Potter!

Sie zielten direkt auf Harry, aber die Zwillinge stellten sich den Zaubern in den Weg und diese verschwanden, während Harry den Kamin erreichte und laut rief:

"Gringotts Bank!" und schon war er fort. Die drei Jugendlichen hatten nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Die beiden Männer drehten sich nun wütend zu den Zwillingen um.

"Warum habt ihr das getan? Ich weiß das ihr hinter Harry steht, aber wieso habt ihr etwas derart dummes getan."

"VERLASSEN SIE SOFORT UNSEREN LADEN, Dumbledore, SOFORT…und hof fen sie, das wir sie nicht wegen versuchtem Kidnapping anzeigen."

"Wir wollten ihn nicht kidnappen."

"Sicher, und Fudge wird zum König von England gekrönt." Dumbledore konnte das alles nicht glauben, besonders das diese beiden ihn so behandelten.

"Ihr beiden seid bis auf weiteres vom Orden ausgeschlossen, da eure Loyalität in Frage steht."

"Wenn wir dem zustimmen, werdet ihr dann schneller aus dem Laden verschwinden?" daraufhin verließen die beiden wütend den Laden und die Zwillinge drehten sich zu den drei anderen um.

"Ihr drei habt besser eine sehr gute Erklärung für diese Zauber, oder es wird euch Leid tun." Ginny hatte nun endgültig genug:

"Wer zur Hölle glaubt ihr beiden das ihr seid, wie oft müssen wir unsere Loyalität noch in Frage stellen lassen? Wir wollen nur herausfinden was zur Hölle hier los ist, aber Har ry und ihr beiden behandelt uns wie Verräter!" Fred trat nun zu ihr und wirkte nicht son derlich beeindruckt.

"Schrei uns weiter an, Ginny, und du wirst herausfinden, wozu George und ich noch in der Lage sind. Ist es euch immer noch nicht klar geworden, kleine Schwester, das Harry und Dumbledore einen sehr heftigen Streit haben, und das wir zu einhundert Prozent HINTER Harry stehen, und das ist das einzigste was für uns zählt."

"Er hat recht ihr drei, und Harry ebenso, alles was wir euch sagen könnten wir auch di rekt Dumbledore sagen, zumindest solange ihr im Hauptquartier seid. Harry sorgt sich sehr um euch drei, aber das kann derzeit nicht zählen. Entschuldigt aber in diesem Fall könnt ihr rein gar nichts tun. Also Ginny, heute ist dein Arbeitstag, und Lee hat eine Liste jener Dinge, die du hinten tun sollst. Die Liebesvögel hier…seht einfach zu, das ihr euch von uns fernhaltet." Ron und Hermione gingen nun, wohin war aber unbekannt. Ginny, ging noch immer leicht geschockt nach hinten zu Lee. Die Zwillinge konnten nur hoffen, das es keinen Kampf bei der Testamentseröffnung oder dem Prozess geben wür de.

Fortrap's Büro, Gringotts

9 Uhr morgens

Ein recht aufgerüttelter Harry betrat das Büro des Managers, und war der letzte der Er ben.

"Ah Mr. Potter, genau im richtigen Moment…was ist denn passiert? Sie sehen eher verwirrt aus."

"Oh derzeit gar nichts, Sir, aber Dumbledore und Moody haben versucht mich zu entfüh ren, das ist alles. Sie dürften Fortrap sein und es ist eine Freude, sie kennenzulernen, Sir."

"Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Potter, und ich bin froh, das der Schulleiter sie nicht fangen konnte." Remus und Tonks, für ihren Teil, sahen nicht wirklich überrascht über diese Nachrichten aus, wirkten aber auch nicht sehr glücklich. Tonks sagte als ers tes:

"Es tut mir Leid das dies geschah, Harry, aber Dumbledore war bei mir, als deine Eule von Fortrap eintraf, und ich habe die Notiz auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, so das er sie le sen konnte. Ich habe mich jedenfalls nicht von dir abgewandt."

"Das habe ich auch nicht, Harry, allerdings ahnte ich, das die drei mit dir Reden wollten, denn sie haben mich um Hilfe bei dem Treffen gebeten und ich dachte mir, das du ver mutlich in die Winkelgasse kommen würdest, und zwar durch den Laden der Zwillinge. Er dürfte es irgendwie herausgefunden haben und den Suchzauber auf sie gesprochen ha ben. Aber erst einmal alles gute zum Geburtstag." sagte er und griff mit der Hand nach Harry's Schulter, sah sich aber stattdessen Harry's Zauberstab gegenüber.

"So hast du dich um Snape gekümmert? Travis hat dich in der Aurorenzentrale in den Höchsten Tönen gelobt, und das will etwas heißen."

"Ich habe keine versteckten Portschlüssel bei mir, Harry, ich bin nur wegen Sirius hier, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." sagte er und reichte Fortrap seinen Zauberstab, gefolgt von Tonks. Harry weigerte sich der Geste nachzukommen, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber in seine Tasche.

"Entschuldigt, Tonks, Remus, es ist im Moment einfach sicherer, gar keinem zu vertrau en. Ich verspreche euch, das ich aber keinesfalls zu erst angreifen würde." Diese Aussage reichte den beiden Erwachsenen, und beide sahen zu dem Goblin, der sich sehr zu amü sieren schien.

"Ich bin froh, das dies erledigt ist, jedenfalls soweit dies möglich ist. Aber jetzt bitte zum Testament: Ich muss Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, und Nymphadora Tonks dazu auffor dern, durch einen niedergeschriebenen magischen Eid zu bestätigen das sie die angegebe nen Personen sind."

Die drei kamen der Aufforderung nach, durch die ein Betrug durch Vielsafttrank vermut lich verhindert werden sollte. Als nichts geschah, holte Fortrap eine Rolle Pergament her vor und begann diese vorzulesen:

„Dies ist der Letzte Wille und das Testament von Sirius Black, dem Erben des Hauses Black. Ich erkläre am heutigen Tage, dem 31. Mai 1996 das ich geistig und körperlich ge sund bin und unter keinerlei bewusstseinskontrollierenden Dingen stehe, während ich dieses niederschreibe."

„Remus, Tonks, Harry…ich weiß das ihr mich lieber wieder bei euch haben würdet, an statt diese Dinge zu erhalten, aber die traurige Tatsache bleibt, das ich Tod bin. Ich hoffe das ich wenigstens nicht grundlos gestorben bin, zum Beispiel indem ich von einem Muggelauto überfahren wurde oder etwas ähnliches, aber leider kann man sich diese Din ge nicht aussuchen, sondern sie geschehen einfach. Bitte trauert nicht zu sehr um mich, sondern lächelt wenn ihr an etwas komisches denkt, das ich getan habe oder gesagt habe, und denkt daran, das ich jetzt an einem besseren Ort bin. Ich liebe euch alle und bitte denkt daran, das ihr mein Leben um so viele Dinge bereichert habt."

„Ich vererbe Nymphadora Tonks (oh ich liebe es, deinen Vornamen zu schreiben, Tonks, also hör auf zu Fluchen) hiermit die Summe von einer Million Galleonen. Mach dir ein schönes Leben, Mädchen, gib deine Arbeit bei dem Idioten Fudge auf, denn du musst nun nicht mehr arbeiten."

„Ich vererbe Remus Lupin hiermit die Summe von einer Million Galleonen sowie die Be sitzurkunde von dem Haus Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore kann es ruhig weiterhin für den Orden benutzen, wenn du es möchtest, Remus, oder wirf ihn hinaus, es stört mich nicht. Leider gehört Kreacher ebenfalls zum Haus also gib ihm ein passendes Ende, ja?"

„Ich vererbe hiermit Harry Potter den Rest meines Geldes, insgesamt eine Summe von 1,23 Millionen Galleonen, sowie die Besitzurkunde einer kleinen Insel in der südlichen Karibik. Du erinnerst dich noch an den tropischen Vogel der den Brief an dich überbrach te. Harry? Er stammt von der Insel, und ich habe mich dort sehr wohl gefühlt, und ich hätte früher daran denken sollen. Ich vermache dir hiermit außerdem jedes einzelne Buch in der Bibliothek von Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place, denn du wirst sie dringender brau chen als Remus."

„Allerdings gibt es eine Bedingung: damit Remus und Nymphadora auf ihr Erbe zugrei fen können, müssen sie beide einen Eid schwören, und das sowohl schriftlich als auch mündlich, das sie Harry Potter jederzeit und gegen jede Person unterstützen, die er als Feind einstuft, und dazu zählen denke ich nicht nur Lord Voldemort, sondern vermutlich auch Albus Dumbledore, falls Harry weiter Probleme mit ihm hat. Sollte einer von euch den Eid verweigern, geht sein Erbe an Harry."

Bitte passt auf einander auf, ihr seid meine Familie und ich vermisse euch so sehr wie ich hoffe das ihr mich vermisst. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück.

Sirius Black

Harry's Gesicht war emotionslos, während er verzweifelt versuchte die Emotionen für sich zu behalten. Er war mehr als nur dankbar dafür, das dieses Testament keine Art von Aufzeichnung von Sirius enthielt, denn er wusste, das er dann zusammengebrochen wäre. Remus hielt sich nicht zurück und die Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter, allerdings blieb er eher ruhig, während er die Lehne seines Stuhls ergriff. Tonks lächelte, denn sie nahm sich Sirius' Nachricht zu Herzen und erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an ihn. Die Tatsa che, das sie jetzt sehr Reich war, war bisher noch nicht zu ihr vorgedrungen.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, ich denke sie müssen noch einen Eid ablegen. Mr. Black hat es sehr deutlich gemacht, das er es möchte und sie müssen sich nun entscheiden."

"Ich, Remus Lupin, schwöre bei meiner Magie, das ich Harry Potter gegen jeden mögli chen seiner Feinde verteidigen werde und ich meine damit jeden."

"Ich, Nymphadora Tonks, schwöre bei meiner Magie Harry Potter gegen jene die er als Feinde einstuft unter allen Bedingungen zu helfen."

"Gut, wenn sie jetzt noch diese Dokumente unterzeichnen würden, werden ihre Erbstücke auf sie übertragen." Daraufhin unterzeichneten beide die Unterlagen.

"Sehr gut, ihr Erbe wird bis heute Mittag in ihre Verliese übertragen sein."

"Harry, haben wir uns jetzt genügend dir gegenüber bewiesen? Es gibt keine Weg diese Eide zu brechen."

"Ich werde euch sagen, was ich Ron, Ginny, und Hermione sagte: Was auch immer ich euch sagen kann, könnt ihr nicht gegen Dumbledore beschützen, wenn dieser diese Infor mationen mit aller Gewalt haben möchte."

"Wirst du Hogwarts verlassen?"

"Soviel kann ich euch sagen: Ja, das werde ich. Die Pläne sind soweit vorbereitet und niemand wird meine Meinung ändern können. Ich werde Hogwarts solange nicht betreten wie die derzeitige Schulleitung im Amt ist."

"Wo wirst du hingehen? Auf eine andere magische Schule? Oder in die Muggelwelt?"

"Entschuldige, Tonks, aber das würde zu viel verraten. Ich werde an einen Ort gehen, wo niemand versuchen wird mich zu töten, soviel ist sicher."

"Ich denke diese Informationen reichen uns. Sobald du ankommst, melde dich bitte auf irgend eine Weise, Harry."

"Das werde ich, Remus, aber jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss einen gewissen Zau bertränkelehrer für mehrere Jahre hinter Gitter bringen."

"Das wissen wir, und wir werden auch dort sein. Geh schon einmal vor und reise per Flohnetzwerk zum Ministerium, wir werden gleich nachkommen." sagte Harry und nick te, bevor er sich zu Fortrap umwandte.

"Danke sehr, Sir, ich bin sehr froh über ihre Hilfe."

"Das tat ich sehr gerne, Mr. Potter, viel Glück bei dem Gerichtsverfahren morgen." Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand (und weigerte sich noch immer auch nur in die Nähe von Remus oder Tonks zu kommen) bevor er das Büro verliess.

Tonks und Remus folgten ihm wenige Augenblicke später. Als sie den Gerichtssaal er reichten war er bereits gefüllt, und das eine halbe Stunde vor Beginn.

Gerichtssaal A, Ministerium für Magie

10 Uhr

Fudge betrat den Gerichtssaal mit so viel Stolz wie nur möglich. Das Chaos zwischen Harry und Snape hatte sich sehr positiv für ihn ausgewirkt, da seine Entscheidung, Harry für volljährig zu erklären, sehr gut ankam und seine Beliebtheit dadurch wieder gestiegen war. Er sah sich im gefüllten Raum um und erkannte, das der Wizengamot vollständig anwesend war. Er erkannte Peter Tyson in den Zuschauerrängen, aber auch Bill Weasley…..allerdings saßen beide nicht neben einander, denn Bill saß neben Ron, Her mione, und Ginny, gefolgt von seinen Eltern. Fudge nahm seinen Platz ein und Percy trat zu ihm.

"Ich würde sagen, fangen wir an oder? Bringt den Angeklagten herein!"

Zwei Auroren führten Snape nun in den Gerichtssaal, und setzten ihn in einen Stuhl. Die Ketten fesselten Snape nicht, da dies kein Kapitalverbrechen war.

"Dies ist die Verhandlung der Bevölkerung gegen Severus Snape. Dem Angeklagten wird folgendes vorgeworfen: Einbruch, und Angriff auf einem minderjährigen Jugendlichen der keine Magie verwenden darf. Mein Name ist Cornelius Fudge, der Minister für Ma gie. Amelia Bones wird die Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung repräsentieren. Der Angeklagte hat sich dazu entschieden sich selbst zu verteidigen. Severus Snape, wie plä dieren sie für sich selbst?"

Snape erhob sich und schaute zu Dumbledore, bevor er sagte:

"Ich erkläre mich in beiden Punkten für Unschuldig."

"Nun gut, Madam Bones, bitte rufen sie den ersten Zeugen auf."

"Die magische Strafverfolgung ruft Harry Potter auf." Harry trat zum Zeugenstuhl und setzte sich.

"Bitte nennen sie für das Protokoll ihren vollständigen Namen und ihren Beruf."

"Harry Potter, Ich bin ein Schüler." Snape sah erneut zu Dumbledore und erhob sich.

"Ich verlange hiermit das Mr. Potter unter Veritaserum aussagt, da meine Vergangenheit mit Mr. Potter sehr wohl bekannt ist und diese ist nicht wirklich gut, und das weiß auch jeder dank dem Tagespropheten."

"Mr. Potter, haben sie Einwände?"

"Ja die habe ich, denn ich sehe keinen Grund dafür da es unnötig ist. Dies ist kein Kapi talverbrechen, und ich möchte nicht, das der Angeklagte die Möglichkeit erhält, mir Fra gen zustellen, die mein Privatleben betreffen und die ihn nichts angehen. Dies ist ledig lich ein eher schwacher Versuch, meine Pläne auf angeblich legalem Wege auszuspionie ren."

"Was meinen sie, wenn ich fragen darf…" begann Snape wurde aber von Fudge un terbrochen.

"Nein, der Angeklagte darf keine Fragen stellen. Ich stimme mit Mr. Potter überein, denn wenn der Angeklagte wegen Mordes angeklagt wäre, sähe es anders aus, aber das trifft nicht zu. Das Gericht stimmt für Mr. Potter. Madam Bones, fahren sie bitte fort."

"Mr. Potter, anstatt durch diese vielen Fragen gehen zu müssen würde ich gerne ihre Er innerungen an den Zwischenfall in einer Pensieve vor dem Gericht vorführen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das sie die gesamten Ereignisse miterlebt haben?"

"Nein Ma'am, ich bekam nicht mit, wie der Angeklagte das Haus betrat. Ich hörte ihn nur bei seinem Eintreten, aber meine direkten Erinnerungen werden nicht sein Durchschrei ten der Haustür beinhalten."

"Das ist in Ordnung. Bitte bereiten sie die Erinnerungen vor." Dies tat Harry und benutz te seinen Zauberstab dazu, diese in die silberne Schüssel abzulegen. Bones richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Schüssel und die Wiedergabe der Erinnerung begann für den gesam ten Raum sichtbar.

Der „Film" begann damit wie Harry auf seinem Bett saß, als er die Schreie von Snape hörte der ihn aufforderte Sofort in das Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Insgesamt lief es so ab, wie wir es kennen. Die drei Jugendlichen beobachteten entsetzt, wie Snape versuchte, Harry gegen dessen Willen zu zwingen, und schließlich jubelte Ron als Harry Snape an die Wand schleuderte (Was ihm einen Schlag von seiner Mutter einbrachte). Der gesagte Raum musste lachen, als Harry Snape dessen Zauberstab zerbrochen in die Nase rammte, und Snape wurde sehr steif in seinem Stuhl (denn er hatte sich bereits gefragt, wie der Zauberstab dahin gekommen war) und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, dann wäre er noch blasser geworden als er das Gelächter hörte. Dumbledore saß nur dort und fluchte auf mentaler Ebene über die Unfähigkeit seiner Untergebenen, denn Snape aus Azkaban herauszuhalten wurde mit jeder Minute schwerer und schwerer.

Die Erinnerung endete nun und jeder atmete tief durch. Bones sprach Harry nun erneut an.

"Ich habe noch einige Fragen, Mr. Potter. Haben sie den Hauselfen vor Eintreffen der Auroren losgeschickt?"

"Ja und nein, Madam Bones. Dobby…..so heißt mein Hauself…..hat das Haus erst ver lassen, als Snape eindrang, allerdings bevor dieser mit den Zaubern begann. Ich weiß, das ich in großen Problemen stecken würde, wenn die Auroren eintreffen würden und es kei nen Angriff gäbe….aber ich war gewillt, das Risiko einzugehen, um meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

"Wer hat die Photos gemacht, die am Samstag im Tagespropheten zu sehen waren?"

"Meine andere Hauselfe, Winky, sie stand außerhalb, um notfalls eingreifen zu können."

"Sie haben also im Prinzip den Angeklagten in eine Falle gelockt?"

"Nein, Ma'am, ich denke der bessere Begriff wäre, das ich diese Dinge zugelassen habe. Hätte Snape mich nicht angegriffen dann wären Winky's Photos eher langweilig gewe sen. Hätte Snape mich nicht angegriffen, würde ich vermutlich dort als Angeklagter sit zen weil ich ihn fälschlich beschuldigt hätte. Er griff mich aber an ich ich habe damit die Wahrheit den Auroren gegenüber gesagt."

"Danke, Mr. Potter, Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen." Snape erhob sich nun und starrte Harry einen Moment lang am. Er hob nun den Kopf und sagte:

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an Mr. Potter." Nun war ein Aufatmen im Raum zu hö ren. Snape und Dumbledore waren übereingekommen, das, sollte kein Veritaserum er laubt werden (und Dumbledore hatte Fudge am vorherigen Tag dazu gedrängt), dann sollte Harry nicht weiter belästigt werden. Snape hatte sich in der Tat bei Dumble dore für das Geschehen entschuldigt….allerdings mehr dafür, das er dabei erwischt wurde als für das, was er getan hatte. Bones war davon nicht überrascht gewesen, als Fudge ihr von Dumbledore's Bitte um Veritaserum erzählte, weshalb sie ihren nächsten Zeugen aufrief.

"Das DMLE ruft den Senior Auror Travis Biller auf." Biller stand nun auf und setzte sich in den Zeugenstuhl.

"Bitte nennen sie ihren Namen und ihren Beruf für das Protokoll."

"Travis Biller, Auror."

"Sie waren der untersuchende Auror in diesem Fall, ist das korrekt?"

"Das war ich, ich war der Dienst habende, ranghöchste Auror an diesem Abend des Zwi schenfalls, und reagierte auf den Hilferuf."

"Wie kam es dazu?"

"Harry Potter's Hauself überbrachte mir eine Nachricht von dessen Tante. Sie besagte, das der Angeklagte im Haus sei und Mr. Potter mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte. Sie teilte uns auch mit, das sie und ihr Mann Muggel waren und Mr. Potter nicht wirklich helfen konnten."

"Dem DMLE liegt diese Notiz vor die wir nun als Beweismittel vorlegen." danach sagte sie. "Bitte fahren sie fort, Mr. Biller."

"Binnen einer Minute war mein Team, dem Robert Graham, Sarah West brook und ich angehörten, mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin gereist. Dort sahen wir Mr. Potter, der die Szene unter Kontrolle hatte und den Angeklagten mit magischen Seilen gefesselt hatte. Wir befragten Mr. Potter und den Angeklagten und erkannten, das Mr. Snape zu erst auf Mr. Potter einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, und dieser entsprechend reagierte. Mr. Potter gewann das Duell, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte."

"Hat der Angeklagte zugegeben, Mr. Potter angegriffen zu haben und vorher unrechtmä ßig in das Haus eingedrungen zu sein?"

"Er gab den Angriff zu, und bestritt den Einbruch nicht, und ich fragte ihn ob er sich dazu äußern wollte. Ich führte ein Priori Incantatem mit Snape's Zauberstab aus und dies be stätigte die Angaben von Mr. Potter über die benutzten Zauber, bevor er reagierte."

"Danke, Mr. Biller. Eine letzte Sache habe ich noch. Als letzten Teil der Befragung wür de ich gerne über eine Pensieve, die Unterhaltung von ihnen mit Petunia und Vernon Dursley vorspielen."

"In Ordnung, Ma'am. Ich habe heute Morgen erneut die Tante und den Onkel bezüglich des Einbruchs befragt. Sie haben freiwillig Veritaserum akzeptiert und ich habe mich kurz mit ihnen unterhalten." ein Pensieve wurde vor ihm abgestellt und Travis legte mit seinem Zauberstab die Erinnerungen in selbige.

Es wurden die beiden Muggel sichtbar, die sich sehr höflich benahmen, und ihren Teil des Dramas vom Freitag wiedergaben. Sie sagten allerdings nichts, das Harry Probleme bereiten würde, zum Teil allerdings, weil Charlie die entsprechenden Erinnerungen vor her gelöscht hatte. Die Erinnerung dauerte knappe 15 Minuten, und beendete die Befra gung von Bones.

"Mr. Snape, haben sie noch weitere Fragen?"

"Das habe ich, Mr. Biller. Habe ich deutlich gemacht, das ich unter strikten Anweisungen von Professor Dumbledore in das Haus eingedrungen bin?"

"Ja das haben sie." Bones wusste nun, was kommen würde und unterbrach ihn:

"Einspruch, Albus Dumbledore, soviel Einfluss er auch über unsere Welt haben mag, be sitzt absolut KEINEN in der Muggelwelt. Ihm war die Volljährigkeit von Mr. Potter da mals nicht bekannt, und aus seiner Sicht heraus war es ein Muggelhaus in dem ein min derjähriger Magier lebte. Man nehme zusätzlich noch die Nachricht, deren Kenntnis der Angeklagte meinem Mandanten gegenüber offen zugegeben hat, dann sollte klar werden, das diese Verteidigungsstrategie SINNLOS ist."

"Der Einspruch wird widerrufen, allerdings werden die Einwände notiert. Mr. Snape?"

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen."

"Der DMLE hat keine weiteren Zeugen. Wir erkennen das schlechte Verhältnis zwischen Mr. Potter und Mr. Snape, sowie zwischen Mr. Potter's Vater und Mr. Snape an, aber wir sind der Meinung, das es nicht relevant für die Verhandlung ist. Wir bitten das Gericht daher, sich nur auf diesen Zwischenfall zu beziehen."

"Danke sehr, Madam Bones. Mr. Snape, haben sie weitere Zeugen oder möchten sie eine Erklärung abgeben?"

"Ich habe keine weiteren Zeugen und möchte nur sehr kurz etwas sagen. Ich handelte auf DIREKTEN Befehl von Professor Dumbledore hin, als die das Haus der Dursleys betrat, und ich ging davon aus, das Mr. Potter ein minderjähriges Kind war, dessen magischer Page Dumbledore war. Dies stellt sich jetzt als großer Irrtum heraus und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Die Stunden die ich Mr. Potter geben sollte waren sehr wichtig für ihn, und als er sich weigerte, muss ich zugeben, bin ich sehr wütend geworden, und habe mich dazu entschieden, das er daran teilnehmen würde, und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Ich gebe zu, das es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen wäre, um den Schulleiter zu holen, um das Problem so zu lösen." Nun sah Fudge ihn erstaunt an, denn Snape hatte sich noch nie so, für seine Verhältnisse höflich benommen, jedenfalls seit Fudge ihn kannte.

"Bekennen sie sich also doch schuldig?"

"Ja das tue ich. Ich bekenne mich in beiden Anklagepunkten schuldig und stelle mich dem Urteil des Wizenga mot." dies war allerdings keine kurzfristige Lösung seinerseits. Gemeinsam mit Dumbledore hatte er sich entschieden das, sollte Harry's Erinnerung ge nau so wirken, dies der sicherste Weg wäre.

"Nun gut, Mr. Snape. Der Wizengamot wird sich nun zurückziehen und ein Urteil fällen." daraufhin verließen die Mitglieder den Raum und die Gespräche untereinander begannen. Harry saß in der vordersten Reihe, und drehte sich lächelnd zu seinen Freun den um. Er bemühte sich nicht mit ihnen zu reden, sondern holte ein Buch hervor und be gann zu lesen.

Der Wizengamot blieb für eine Stunde verschwunden, und kehrten nun mit eher ruhigen Gesichtern wieder zurück. Dumbledore nickte Fudge zu, um zu zeigen, das sie ein Urteil gefällt hatten, woraufhin sich der Minister erhob und die Anwesenden zur Ruhe rief.

"Professor Dumbledore, ist der Wizengamot zu einem Urteil gekommen?"

"Das ist er, Minister Fudge. Da Professor Snape sich zu beiden Anklagepunkten schuldig bekannte, fällt das Urteil auch dementsprechend aus. Wir haben seine langen Verdienste in Hog warts ihm zu Gute gehalten, aber auch seine Taten im letzten Krieg, weshalb wir zu der Ansicht kamen, das ein Aufenthalt in Azkaban weder ihm noch der magischen Ge meinschaft zu Gute käme." sagte er und drehte sich mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck Sna pe zu.

"Severus Snape, sie werden hiermit zu drei Jahren Hausarrest verurteilt, und zwar in ih rem Haus Snape Manor in Oxfordshire. Jegliche Flohnetzwerkverbindung ist ihnen unter sagt und das Haus wird gegen jegliche Besucher abgesichert, die keine Erlaubnis durch das Ministerium haben. Mehrere Aufspürzauber werden ihnen auferlegt um sicherzustel len, das sie das Haus nicht verlassen. Sollten wir herausfinden, das sie ihr Haus verlassen haben oder die Zauber auf ihnen verändert haben, wird ihre Strafe zu 20 Jahren Haft in Azkaban umgewandelt. Ihre Arbeitsstelle in Hogwarts ist hiermit auch aufgehoben, aller dings wird ihnen der Zugang zu der nötigen Ausrüstung und den nötigen Materialien zur Erforschung neuer Tränke erlaubt. Mr. Snape, verstehen und akzeptieren sie dieses Ur teil?"

"Ja das tue ich."

"Dann wird es umgehend durchgeführt. Als Schulleiter von Hogwarts, werde ich persön lich dafür sorgen, das der Inhalt deines Büros umgehend per Post an dich verschickt wird."

"Dank sehr, Professor."

"Damit ist diese Verhandlung beendet." wurde nun gesagt und der Raum geriet wieder in Bewegung. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich aus der Tür zu schleichen. Er reiste per Flohnetzwerk zum Tropfenden Kessel und nahm von dort aus ein Taxi zum House of Commons, wo er die Zeit nutzte um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er zum Hotel zurückkehrte.

Am nächsten Abend veranstaltete er eine kleine Feier mit jenen Leuten, denen er vertrau te, und streng genommen war es auch eine verspätete Geburtstagsparty. Er bedankte sich für die Süßigkeiten und versprach mehrmals im Kontakt zu bleiben, wobei er sagte, das er eine weitere Eule in Amerika kaufen würde, sollte dies nötig sein. Er wusste allerdings in seinem Herzen, das er sich sehr stark um sie sorgte, und nebenbei auch um den Rest….aber er stellte seine Entscheidung nie in Frage.

Donnerstag, 2. August 1996

Peter holte gut drei Stunden vor dessen Abflug ab, allerdings gingen sie nicht zum Flug hafen sondern nahmen einen Portschlüssel zum Büro von Peter (das Harry noch nie gese hen hatte).

"Harry, ich habe eine Idee wie du weiterhin Zugang zu Großbritannien haben kannst, ohne dich auf Langstreckeneulen oder problematische, internationale Flohnetzwerkver bindungen verlassen zu müssen."

"Was genau ist geplant?"

"Nur um einige Galleonen zu holen…und einen kurzen Besuch in der Knockturn Al lee."

"Hmm?"

"Haben dir die Zwillinge je etwas über einen Laden namens Trunkenstein in der Knock turn Allee erzählt?"

"Ja, sie haben etwas erwähnt, wieso?"

"Du erinnerst dich an den Koffer mit sieben Abteilen von Moody? Jenen mit den ganzen Türen?"

"Das tue ich, denn dort fanden wir den falschen Moody, dem dem der echte versteckt wurde."

"Nun er wurde von einem Mann namens Anthony Hook hergestellt, er hat seit damals eine noch bessere Version entwickelt, denn er enthält nun drei Abteile, sowie vier Unter abteile, die wie kleine Wohnungen funktionieren. Der größte Vorteil ist aber, das die Koffer ein eigenes, privates Flohnetzwerk beinhaltet mit dem sich die Koffer verbinden lassen, solange das entsprechende Kennwort genannt wird….und die Entfernung zwi schen den Koffern spielt keine Rolle."

"Deshalb benötigen wir zwei von ihnen, denke ich."

"Ja das werden wir. Ich habe mit Anthony Hook heute morgen gesprochen, und er wird uns zwei von ihnen für 4000 Galleonen verkaufen. Das bedeutet, das du den Atlantik je derzeit mit Hilfe von Flohpuder überqueren kannst."

"Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Nur für den Notfall, Harry, es ist immer gut, einen Notfallplan zu haben. Wir können den Koffer im Laden der Zwillinge platzieren oder bei Neville in Hogwarts."

"Ich werde mit Sicherheit Hogwarts nicht betreten, niemals….In Ordnung holen wir die Koffer. Aber bitte bringt ihn hier her, denn wir sind schon zu weit gekommen um das noch zu riskieren." Peter nickte und ging zum Kamin hinüber.

Der Einkauf war binnen 30 Minuten beendet, und Fred traf ein um den Koffer für ihren Laden entgegen zunehmen, während Anthony Hook ihnen die Sicherheitseinrichtungen erklärte, während Dobby die nötigen Galleonen aus dem Verlies holte. Harry nahm sei nen verkleinerten Koffer aus der Tasche und legte ihn in den neuen. Er nahm nun ge meinsam mit Peter einen anderen Portschlüssel zurück zum Hotel, wo Jennifer Tyson (Deren Namen auf dem Eintrag für das Zimmer stand) dabei war, seine Rechnung zu be gleichen. Die drei fuhren dann mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen Heathrow, wo Harry mit ei niger Vorlaufzeit sich eincheckte. Sie saßen in dem Wartebereich und unterhielten sich, bis Harry's Flug aufgerufen wurde.

"Denk bitte an eine Sache, Harry, behalte deinen Zauberstab bitte außer Sichtweite, wenn du im Flugzeug bist. Es ist kein Problem, wenn dich jemand angreift oder dich per Port schlüssel entführen will, aber das Geheimnis unserer Welt ist so wichtig, das es diese Maßnahme rechtfertigt."

"Das verstehe ich, Peter, ich werde nichts übereiltes unternehmen."

"Ich weiß das du es nicht wirst, Harry. Sobald du durch den Zoll in den USA gehst, sag ihnen einfach, das es ein Glücksbringer ist, den du immer bei dir trägst."

"Das werde ich Peter, danke noch einmal für alles. Ich bin froh, das wir unser Geheimnis für uns behalten konnten."

"Ich ebenfalls, es fühlte sich an wie ein Muggel-Spionageroman, oder? Du passt hoffent lich jetzt auf dich selbst auf und bitte behandele uns anschließend nicht wie die anderen Amerikaner."

"Das werde ich nicht, Peter. Es war schön dich kennenzulernen, Jennifer, und sie passen hoffentlich gut auf ihn auf."

"Das werde ich, bitte sei aber vorsichtig." sagte Peter und die Gruppe umarmte sich ge genseitig und verabschiedete sich von einander, bevor Harry, nur mit seinem Rucksack (In dem sich die nicht-magischen Gegenstände, außer seinem Zauberstab befanden) das Flugzeug betrat, das ihn auf eine Reise brachte, die ihn für immer verändern würde.


	5. A Stranger in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 5

Donnerstag, 1. August 1996

10:50 am (Londoner Zeit)

American Airlines Flug 87

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz in der ersten Klasse und überlegte, was nun geschehen würde. Für jemanden, der mehrere hundert mal auf einem Besen bei gut 200 Stundenkilo metern geflogen war, machte dieser Flug ihn doch sehr nervös. Er beruhigte sich, indem er einige Okklumentikübungen durchführte, etwas das für den normalen Muggel wie eine einfache Meditation aussah. Er machte sich mental die Notiz während des Fluges nur Sprite zu trinken, da er keinen Koffeinschock brauchen konnte. Er holte eines seiner Bü cher hervor, das „Adelshäuser" von James Clavell hieß, ein gutes, sehr dickes Buch das ihn während des 13stündigen Fluges ablenken würde (auch von dem Wechsel der Zeitzo nen).

Die Türen schlossen sich und die Triebwerke starteten. Harry bemerkte nun erleichtert, das er die nächsten gut 10 Stunden (Er würde in Chicago umsteigen müssen) die Reihe für sich allein haben würde. Er zuckte zusammen als das Flugzeug abhob, entspannte sich aber als sie ihre Reiseflughöhe erreicht hatten. Er sah sich in der Ersten Klasse um (Peter hatte ihm versichert, das die Extrakosten den Komfort wert waren, besonders auf so lan gen Flügen) und sah, das keine anderen Jugendlichen dort waren mit denen er sich hätte unterhalten können. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und blickte kaum auf, son dern erst, als die Flugbegleiter mit dem Getränkewagen vorbei kamen, und dann nach sie ben Stunden für das Abendbrot.

Er hatte das Buch etwa zur Hälfte durchgelesen, als der Flugkapitän über die Durchsage bekannt gab, das sie sich nun im Landeanflug auf Chicago's O'Hare Flughafen befanden. Harry zuckte erneut zusammen, aber alles lief bei der Landung glatt und sie hielten an dem Gateway. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen als er ausstieg, aber er war bald wieder recht sicher auf den Beinen. Er gelangte relativ einfach durch den Zoll (Sein Zau berstab im Gepäck wurde nicht erwähnt, und sein Koffer mit den vielen Fächern löste ebenfalls keinen Alarm aus), und sein Touristenvisum wurde ohne weiteres mit dem Kommentar „Willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten" akzeptiert. Er ging nun zum Re staurant hinüber und holte sich eine Pizza, nachdem er einige Pfundnoten in amerikani sche Dollar gewechselt hatte. Nach einer zweistündigen Wartezeit bestieg er ein neues Flugzeug. Er hatte sich mittlerweile an die Vorgänge gewöhnt, und der Flug dauerte auch nur eine knappe Halbe Stunde bis Milwaukee.

Nachdem er ausgestiegen war sah sich Harry nach seinem Kontakt um und erblickte eine Frau die auf ihn mit einem Lächeln zutrat. Sie war etwa 5'7" groß, sehr dünn, und hatte dunkelblondes Haar. Harry holte das Photo hervor, das Peter ihm durch den Tagespro pheten hatte geben lassen, und es passte. Er entspannte sich deutlich und trat auf sie zu.

"Guten Tag, Harry, ich bin Joanne Murray." sagte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand die er ergriff und schüttelte. Beide standen in der Mitte der Ankunftshalle und Harry machte sich keine Sorgen um einen Portschlüssel vor all diesen Leuten.

"Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Ma'am."

"Mr. Tyson hat nur gutes über dich erzählt, Harry, besonders über die Hühnchensalats andwiches die ihr während eures ersten Treffens gegessen habt." hier musste er nun grin sen.

"Etwas sagt mir, das ein Betrüger diese kleinen Details nicht wissen würde."

"Er bat mich es zu erwähnen, und zwar als Beweis, das ich nicht der alte Mann unter ei nem Vielsafttrank bin, oder aber ein Metamorph der ihm gehorcht."

"Am Dienstag musste der besagte Metamorph einen Eid darauf schwören, mich gegen je den, auch den alten Mann zu unterstützen. Entweder das oder sie würde eine Million Gal leonen verlieren." Murray musste nun lachen.

"Ich bin sicher das sie nicht sehr lange darüber nachdenken musste. Komm, holen wir dein Gepäck und dann wollen wir auch los." sie gingen nun zu dem Gepäckbereich und holten seinen Koffer.

"Wie war dein erster Flug?"

"Er war, abgesehen von dem Starts und Landungen sehr gut. Ich denke das sie meine Fin gerabdrücke auf den Armlehnen finden könnten."

"Das ist immer der schwerste Teil, und ich weiß, das es mich schon als Kind nicht weiter störte."

"Sie sind eine Muggelgeborene?"

"So in etwa, der Bruder meiner Mutter war ein muggelgeborener Magier. Eines Abends, als er und meine Eltern zu viel Wein getrunken hatten, habe ich von der magischen Welt erfahren, von der niemand etwas weiß. Ich habe zwei Jahre später meine Einladung erhal ten, aber ich habe ihn schon vorher solange genervt, bis er mir mehr erzählte."

"Gibt es viele Muggelgeborene in Great Lakes?"

"Sie bilden knapp die Mehrheit bei uns, etwa 45 Prozent. Der Rest besteht aus Halb- und Reinblütern. Unsere Schule ist etwas größer als Hogwarts, letztes Jahr hatten wir 332 Schüler. Wir kennen die genauen Zahlen dieses Jahr noch nicht, des es wahrscheinlich ei nige Muggelgeborene gibt, die nicht auf ihre Briefe reagieren."

"Gibt es große Probleme zwischen den Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütigern?"

"Nein gibt es nicht wirklich, abgesehen von wenigen auf beiden Seiten. Wir stehen den Muggeln weit näher als ihr in Großbritannien. Die Reinblüter hier machen sich mehr Sor gen um ihre Gewinne aus Geschäften mit den Muggeln als um diese selbst." Sie erreich ten das Gepäckband und fanden relativ schnell den neuen Koffer von Harry. Anschlie ßend gingen sie zu den zentralen Türen des Flughafens.

"Wie kommen wir zur Schule?"

"Ich bin mit einem der Autos der Schule hier, das einen eingebauten Portschlüssel besitzt. Wir werden in ein Parkhaus fahren und nachdem wir dort in einer dunklen Ecke stehen, werden wir den einfachen Weg wählen." Das Auto stand in der Nähe der Türen und sie platzierten den Koffer auf der Rückbank.

"Ma'am, bevor wir losfahren…das ich hier bin, bereitet ihnen keinerlei Probleme oder? Ich meine, ich weiß das sie zugestimmt haben, aber ich möchte ihnen keine Proble me bereiten."

"Das wirst du nicht, Harry, das weiß ich. Es sähe anders aus, wenn du von deinen Eltern fortgelaufen wärst, oder jemand dich jagen würde, aber du bist auf legalem Weg ein Er wachsener, der sich diesen Weg suchte. Ich habe euren Minister Fudge nie getroffen, aber da er das Dokument unterzeichnet hat, gibt es nichts, was Dumbledore auf legale Weise tun kann."

"Ich bin sicher, das er viele Dinge versuchen wird, auch illegale Dinge."

"Er wird sehr unzufrieden sein, wenn er es versuchen sollte, also keine Sorge." Sie starte te nun das Auto und fuhr los. Harry stellte nun eine Frage, mit der sie vermutlich schon rechnete.

"Was ist mit Voldemort? Was, wenn er hier her kommt?"

"Ich bezweifele das er hier her kommen wird um dich zu belästigen, oder um in eine Schule einzudringen, deren Verteidigung er nicht kennt. Nein, ich denke er wird damit zufrieden sein, das du ihn nicht weiter stören wirst. Es war aber kein Entscheidungsfaktor für oder gegen dich."

Sie wechselten das Thema relativ schnell und Murray fragte ihn über einige Lehrer aus, mit denen sie in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts zusammengearbeitet hatte. Mit Jeffrey Hill, dem langjährigen Professor für Muggelstudien, stand sie noch immer hin- und wieder in Kon takt…weshalb sie mehr über Harry wusste als die meisten Amerikaner, obwohl Harry nie mit Hill gesprochen hatte.

25 Minuten später erreichten sie ein Parkhaus, gegenüber einem Sportstadion. Sie fuhren zum oberen Stockwerk und Murray drückte einen Knopf am Steuerrad:

WHOOSH!

Es dauerte gute 15 Sekunden und Harry hatte beinahe das Gefühl einer Achterbahnfahrt.

"Das war eine wilde Fahrt, können wir es noch einmal machen?" Murray lachte erneut und schien einen sehr guten Sinn für Humor zu haben. Harry hatte sie in den letzten 30 Minuten öfter Lachen sehen als McGonagall in den letzten fünf Jahren. Sie sah seinen Blick und fragte ihn, was los war, so dass er es ihr erzählte.

"Ja, ich habe bemerkt, das Minerva ziemlich reserviert ist." Sie erschienen in einer Tief garage, aber trotzdem konnte er die Ausfahrt erkennen, die nach draußen führte. Murray ging zu einer Treppe auf der östlichen Seite, wobei sie an vier weiteren Autos vorbeigin gen.

"Mein Büro befindet sich im dritten Stock, und dort können wir unser Gespräch fortfüh ren. Wir haben leider das Abendbrot verpasst, weshalb ich uns etwas zu Essen hinauf schicken lasse. Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du müde? Ich weiß, da es derzeit 1 Uhr nachts in Großbritannien ist, das du sehr müde sein musst." Harry war nur etwas müde, aber um Ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, das der Tag so lang war. Er war noch immer sehr aufgeregt, aber auch wegen der Erleichterung das er Dumbledore so erfolgreich entkommen war. Allerdings verdeutlichte er seine Meinung in dem er den Koffer schweben ließ, anstatt ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen.

"Mir geht es gut, Ma'am, ich denke ich kann noch einige Stunden aushalten. Das Reise buch, das ich gestern gelesen habe, empfahl, so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten, um den Jetlag zu verringern."

"Einfacher gesagt als getan, jedenfalls denke ich das, aber du bist noch jung…mit viel überschüssiger Energie." Nun musste Harry Lachen.

"Wie sie schon sagten, einfacher gesagt als getan, Ma'am." beide stiegen nun mehrere Treppen hinauf und gingen bald einen Flur mit mehreren Türen die zu Büros zu gehören schienen entlang. Murray hielt vor einer an und bewegte ihre Hand vor dieser, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete. Beide traten nun ein und Harry stand in einem Raum der gut zur Hälfte aus Muggelgeräten und magischen Geräten zu bestehen schien. Es befanden sich einige Bücherschränke an den Wänden, aber auch etwas, das wie jeder Detektor gegen dunkle Magie aussah, den Harry je gesehen hatte, sowie einigen die er nicht kannte. Sie bat ihn, sich zu setzen, wobei alle Stühle im Raum auf maximalen Komfort ausgerichtet waren. Harry sank in seinen Stuhl und verfluchte seine frühere Aussage, das er noch ein paar Stunden wach bleiben könnte.

"Raffles!" Ein älterer Hauself erschien nun, und er trug etwas, das wie ein kleiner Tuxedo aussah.

"Ja, Ma'am?"

"Raffles, dies ist Harry Potter, ein neuer Schüler. Harry, Raffles ist das Oberhaupt der Hauselfen dieser Schule."

"Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Raffles."

"Ebenso, Sir."

"Raffles sag bitte Professor Heyman das er herkommen möge, und bring uns bitte etwas zu essen hier her."

"Ja, Ma'am." sagte er und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Ach ja, ich weiß nicht, ob Peter es erwähnt hat, aber ich besitze zwei Hauselfen die auf bezahlter Basis für mich arbeiten. Wie ist ihr Status hier? Darf ich sie hier behalten?" dies sorgte für eine leichte Überraschung bei Murray.

"Jeder unserer Hauselfen wird bezahlt, weshalb ich froh bin, das du es genauso hand habst. Das ist ja in Großbritannien nicht so üblich, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Du kannst sie gerne als deine Angestellten hier behalten, aber ich frage mich, wieso du zwei hast?"

"Nun, Dobby, der männliche Hauself…..nun, ich kenne ihn schon recht lange, denn ich habe seinen früheren Besitzer dazu gebracht, ihn frei zulassen." sagte er und erzählte ihr Teile der Geschehnisse in der Kammer des Schreckens.

"Ich habe ihn aufgenommen, und auch zu meinem Schutz, solange ich nicht auf legale Weise zaubern durfte. Winky war Teil der Vereinbarung, denn beide hängen sehr anein ander." ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Murray's Gesicht, und nun erklang ein Klopfen an der Tür.

"Komm herein, David!" sagte sie und ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann, etwa Mitte 40, betrat den Raum.

"Du bist also Harry, Willkommen in Great Lakes." Harry erhob sich und schüttelte die angebotene Hand.

"Danke sehr, Sir."

"Professor Heyman ist der stellvertretende Schulleiter hier, und ist für die meisten Kon takte mit der Regierung und den anderen drei Schulen zuständig."

"Sie unterrichten gar nicht mehr?"

"Nein, nicht mehr, nicht mehr nachdem ich letztes Jahr befördert wurde. Ich war einer der Verzauberungslehrer, aber diese Arbeit kostet soviel Zeit, das ich es nicht vermisse." Das Essen erschien nun, nämlich drei Teller mit Spaghetti und Knoblauchbrot, sowie drei Flaschen Wasser. Sie unterhielten sich leise, während sie zu Essen begannen, während Heyman über die Dinge unterrichtete, die in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen waren (Es wa ren nicht wirklich viele Dinge).

"Also Harry, sprechen wir über die Klassen, bevor wir zu den vermutlich reichlich vor handenen Fragen deinerseits kommen."

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Ich habe hier eine Kopie deiner OWL-Resultate und deiner jährlichen Zeugnisse, die ich von Mr. Tyson bekam und sie sind wirklich sehr gut."

"Man kann noch vieles hier verbessern, das weiß ich. Ein Jahr ohne irgend welche Dra men sollten bei mir Wunder bewirken."

"Ja, das würde man annehmen. Es wird dich freuen zu erfahren, das wir eine Sache mit Hogwarts gemeinsam haben, nämlich das OWL-System, das sowohl in Europa als auch Nordamerika fast identisch ist. Deine OWL Resultate hätten dich auch hier in das sechste Schuljahr eingestuft, wenn du sie hier absolviert hättest, und du wärst trotzdem immer noch Klassenbester in Verteidigung gewesen, allerdings nur zweiter in Zauberkunst." sagte Heyman und fuhr mit der Erklärung fort.

"Wir haben hier zwei Arten von Klassen im Junior- und Senioren-Schuljahr, nämlich den regulären und den fortgeschrittenen Unterricht. Die fortgeschrittenen Klassen sind für jene offen, welche ein „O" in ihren OWL-Prüfungen in diesen Fächern erhalten haben, während die regulären Klassen für alle anderen offen stehen. Jeder kann den NEWT-Test in jedem Fach absolvieren das er wünscht, aber die Schüler in den fortgeschrittenen Klas sen sind eindeutig besser vorbereitet."

"Ich kann also die fortgeschrittenen Klassen in Verzauberungskunst, Verteidigung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wählen."

"Ja und Nein. Die Fortgeschrittene Klasse in Verteidigung könnte man besser als Grund technik für Kämpfe bezeichnen, und ist ein Pflichtfach für jeden der Auror werden möch te. Fortgeschrittene Verzauberungskunst ist genau das was der Name sagt, denn dort wer det ihr vieles interessantes Lernen, und es ist das beste, wenn man sowohl Verteidigung als auch Verzauberungskunst auf diesem Level nimmt. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hin gegen ist keine reguläre Klasse während des Schuljahres. Wir haben diese Klasse in die ser Form vor zehn Jahren aufgelöst, da es kaum Interesse gab. Wir bieten dafür aber diese Klasse im Rahmen des Sommerprogramms an, und derzeit gibt es 15 Schüler in dieser Klasse, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, von denen nur wenige während des Schuljahres daran teilnehmen würden."

"Bleiben viele Schüler in den Sommerferien für das Sommerprogramm hier?"

"Es bleiben nicht viele, diesen Sommer sind es 53 Schüler. Einige versuchen so ihre No ten zu verbessern, andere wollen sich besser auf das kommende Schuljahr vorbereiten…und einige Muggelgeborene sind hier die entweder Angst haben nach Hause zurückzukehren oder die es nicht mehr dürfen." Harry gehörte mit Sicherheit zu diesen.

"Wenn Hogwarts es auch so handhaben würde, wäre ich jeden Sommer dort geblieben."

"Wir haben es jetzt seit 12 Jahren so gehandhabt, und es war bisher ein großer Erfolg. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist ein einzelner Kurs den wir über den Sommer anbieten, während der Rest des Sommerprogramms zusätzliche Trainingsstunden beinhaltet. Wir haben hier je zwei Lehrer für jedes Fach, und einer von ihnen bleibt immer über den Sommer hier. Als ich Verteidigung unterrichtete, meldete ich mich in der Regel jedes Jahr freiwillig, da es einfach ruhiger zugeht."

"Jetzt zu den Anforderungen für deine Klassen, du musst mindestens fünf Klassen wäh len, wobei das Maximum bei sechs liegt. Du müsstest mindestens an einem der Schulclubs teilnehmen oder an einem Sportbereich. Derzeit gibt es 10 Clubs, und zusätz lich die Quidditch- und Quodpot-Teams. Deine Quidditch-Fähigkeiten sind etwas, das je der hier kennt, so dass es für dich relativ einfach sein wird, die nötigen Anforderungen dafür zu erfüllen. In den nächsten Wochen wirst du nach und nach die Clubs hier Ken nenlernen können, wodurch du dir deinen Lieblingsclub aussuchen kannst, wenn du es so möchtest."

"Ich bin sicher, das ich einem von ihnen neben Quidditch beitreten werde, aber sie erin nern mich hier an etwas, das ich bisher nicht gefragt habe….wieviel ist hier über mich bekannt?" Die beiden Amerikaner sahen sich kurz an, da sie nicht zu wissen schie nen, wie sie auf die Frage reagieren sollten. Heyman fing sich als erster.

"Du bist hier nicht so berühmt wie in Großbritannien, aber aus amerikanischer Sicht bist du trotzdem einer der berühmtesten britischen Magier….teilweise genauso berühmter als Dumbledore und einer der Quidditch-Helden."

"Ich stimme David zu. Du wirst für einige Spekulationen sorgen, wenn die Schüler dich erkennen…und niemand weiß das du hier bist, zumindest bis zum Frühstück morgen. So gesehen bezweifle ich, das du dich hier nicht einfügen kannst. Du magst berühmt sein, aber schon jetzt nach dieser kurzen Zeit kann ich sagen, das du keineswegs eingebildet bist, und Mr. Tyson sagte mir, wie unwohl du dich bei dem ganzen fühlst."

"Das ist einer der wichtigsten Gründe, wieso ich hier bin, denn ich möchte nicht der be rühmte Harry Potter sein, sondern einfach ich selbst sein."

"Mit diesem Verhalten wirst du hier keine Probleme haben, Harry, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Das ist für uns eine Erleichterung, Ma'am, Sir, vielen dank. Sprechen wir nun über die Stunden. Was sind die Unterschiede zwischen Hogwarts und Great Lakes? Gibt es hier andere Klassen als dort?"

"Es gibt zwei Klassen in Hogwarts die hier nicht angeboten werden, zumindest in deinem Schuljahr nicht. Wir haben ja bereits über Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gesprochen, aber der andere Kurs ist die Geschichte der Magie. Geschichte wird nur in den ersten fünf Jah ren angeboten, denn wir glauben, das du, solltest du bis dahin es nicht gelernt haben, wirst du es nie lernen. Du kannst aber trotzdem die NEWT darin ablegen, wenn du es wünscht, aber du wirst in der Regel im Privaten lernen müssen."

"Das ist schade, denn Peter hat mir einige Geschichtsbücher gegeben und ich beginne mich wirklich dafür zu interessieren. Ich hätte den Kurs hier definitiv gewählt."

"Und es war Mr. Tyson und ein paar Tage nötig, um dich dafür zu interessieren, nachdem dich fünf Jahre lang ein Geist genervt hat, das ist erstaunlich." Harry lächelte, und er wür de Binns sicher nicht vermissen.

"Die primäre Klasse, die hier anders ist ist der Kurs über zauberstablose Magie (Harry fielen daraufhin fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, sprich sie wurden immer größer). Die Auswahl ist sehr streng, und wir wählen nur die Schüler mit den besten OWL-Resultaten in den Zauberstababhängigen Kursen. Nachdem ich deine wichtigen OWL-Prüfungsre sultate gesehen habe: das sehr hoch angesetzte „E" in Verwandlung, kombiniert mit dei nen Verteidigungs- und Verzauberungsnoten, sehe ich keinen Grund, dich nicht für diese Klasse, wenn du sie wählen möchtest, zuzulassen."

"Sie können mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, das ich es wähle, Professor Heyman, ich würde gerne mehr über diese Magieart lernen."

"Nun das sind dann drei Klassen, wenn du Zauberkunst und Verteidigung wählst. Hast du noch weitere Interessen?"

"Ich denke ich nehme auch Verwandlung, denn ich habe einiges über die Theorie darüber gelesen, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab verwenden durfte und ich denke ich habe Fort schritte dort gemacht….ach ja, eine Frage noch: ich wurde in Großbritannien letzte Woche für Volljährig erklärt. Gilt diese Erklärung auch hier?" Murray sagte darauf:

"Sie ist auch hier gültig, ich habe auch eine schriftliche Stellungnahme deines Ministeri ums angefordert und diese bestätigte es. Du solltest aber wissen, das die Art wie du Sna pe behandelt hast…..ich mochte den Mann nebenbei noch nie…bereits in den Zei tungen ist und zwar auf der vordersten Seite. Wie die Zeitung dort stehen sie auf deiner Seite. Nur bitte reibe es deinen Klassenkameraden nicht unter die Nase, denn solange du dies nicht tust, wird es definitiv keine Probleme geben. Also du hast jetzt vier Klassen ge wählt, also fehlt noch mindestens eine…..und du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden, du hast bis nächste Woche Zeit, um darüber bei Bedarf nachzudenken."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Ma'am, ich habe darüber schon in Hogwarts nachgedacht. Ich denke ich wähle Muggelstudien, sofern das möglich ist, obwohl ich es in Hogwarts nicht gewählt hatte."

"Ich denke nicht, denn du bist ja in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, so dass du es nicht lernen musst. Muggle Studien sind hier etwas anders gehalten. Wir lernen hauptsächlich über ihre Geschichte und deren Politik, aber auch über die kulturellen und wirtschaftli chen Unterschiede. Wir arbeiten hier weit mehr mit den Muggeln zusammen als in Eng land, weshalb wir sehr viel über sie von Geburt an wissen, und das trifft auch auf die Reinblüter zu. Es gibt kein „Ooh, diese Muggel haben wirklich die erstaunlichsten Dinge erfunden" hier."

"Das unterscheidet sich wirklich von England. Mein bester Freund ist ein Reinblüter und er wusste rein gar nichts über Muggel, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Er ist zwar nicht voreingenommen, aber er hatte nie die Gelegenheit, sie kennenzulernen." Heyman ki cherte leise.

"Das ist unser Vor- aber auch Nachteil hier, Harry. Wir sind fast zu eng mit ihnen ver bunden, denke ich….ich selbst bin ein Halbblüter nebenbei, mein Vater war ein mug gelgeborener und meine Mutter eine Reinblüterin."

"Bei mir ist es genauso, nur das meine Mutter eine muggelgeborene war." Heyman nickte nun und fuhr fort.

"Wir stehen ihnen zu nahe, wodurch einige von uns ihre Identität als Magier beinahe ver loren haben. Es gibt gut 85000 Magier und Hexen in den USA, und mehrere hundert von ihnen leben als Muggel, und benutzen ihre Zauberstäbe nur wenn sie zu Hause sind, oder um schnell zu reisen. In vielfältiger Weise ist es besser als in Europa, wo alles aufgeteilt und von Trennlinien durchzogen ist."

"Wieso steht ihr nebenbei den Muggeln so nahe?"

"Behalte deine Freunde in der Nähe, aber halt deine Feinde noch weiter in deiner Nähe, Harry. Wir müssen die Muggel sehr stark überwachen, um das Geheimnis unserer Exis tenz zu bewahren…und um mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, und das ist noch wichti ger. Die anderen Gruppen tun das selbe."

"Welche anderen Gruppen?"

"Die Vampire und die Werwölfe." als er Harry's Verwirrung sagte, fuhr er fort: "Sie sind hier weit besser organisiert als in Europa, und ihre Clans und Rudel sind unsere direkten Rivalen in vielfältiger Art und Weise. Weißt du, wir haben zwar kein Gegenstück zu Vol demort, sondern zwei sehr zerbrechliche Waffenstillstände mit den Werwölfen und Vam piren, die jetzt seit zehn Jahren halten, allerdings wissen wir alle, das sie nicht mehr sehr lange halten werden. Der einzigste Vorteil für uns ist, das beide sich so sehr gegenseitig hassen, das sie uns ignorieren würden."

"Nun, sie hassen uns nicht wirklich, Harry, es gibt nur sehr viel Misstrauen. Jeder von ih nen hat, durchaus mit einer Begründung, Angst davor, das wir uns mit einer Seite verbün den….oder im schlimmsten Fall, wir uns mit den Muggeln verbünden, sollte ein offe ner Krieg ausbrechen. Von den drei magischen Rassen, sind wir jene die am ehesten sich anpassen kann, da wir uns nicht am Vollmondabend verwandeln oder Blut zum Überle ben benötigen. Unsere Regierungen haben beide Gruppen recht erfolgreich gegen einan der ausgespielt, aber das hat Probleme hinterlassen. Die Muggel wissen offiziell nichts von den drei Gruppen, aber es gibt genügend Gerüchte und Legenden um die Risiken im mer wieder einmal zu vergrößern."

"Ihr habt hier keine dunklen Magier?"

"Oh die haben wir, nur das sie mit uns zusammenarbeiten anstatt gegen uns. Unser magi scher Kongress hat einige Repräsentanten der dunklen Seite in sich, und es würde sie nicht stören, wenn die Waffenstillstände beendet würden, da es vermutlich unvermeidlich ist. Uns bleibt nichts anderen übrig, als zusammenzuarbeiten, Harry, und es hat seit über einem Jahrzehnt keinen Magier mehr wie Voldemort hier gegeben, jedenfalls nicht seit David und ich geboren wurden."

"Einer meiner Freunde in England ist ein Werwolf, der als kleines Kind gebissen wurde. Dumbledore gelang es, die Geschichte sehr lange geheim zu halten. Lang genug jeden falls, damit er Hogwarts besuchen konnte und sich mit meinen Eltern anfreunden konnte." Diese Aussage sorgte für einige Überraschung.

"Es gibt nicht viele magische Werwölfe hier, und ihre Loyalität wird sowohl von den Magiern als auch von den Werwölfen selbst oft in Frage gestellt. Sollte er je dich besu chen kommen, so müsste er einige Abwehrzauber gegen Werwölfe überwinden, weshalb wir frühzeitig informiert werden müssten."

"Das werde ich, Ma'am, allerdings werde ich Besuche meiner Freunde hier nicht fördern. Ich will mein bisheriges Leben hinter mir lassen und aus meinem jetzigen Heraus halten, zumindest solang dies möglich ist."

"Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Ich muss dir allerdings sagen, das mir dein Verhalten sehr gut gefällt, Harry, denn du scheinst dir diese Dinge sehr genau überlegt zu haben."

"Ich habe es bereits überdacht, Ma'am, denn ich hatte zu Hause reichlich Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ich möchte nur das sie wissen, das ich mit allen Mitteln hier bleiben möchte, trotz möglichen Heimwehs oder eines Kulturschocks. Nebenbei, wie heißt es so schön „Ich habe meine Brücken hinter mir abgebrannt." er war überrascht, als er das Lä cheln auf den Gesichtern von Murray und Heyman sah, dachte aber, das er es besser er klären würde, sofern sie es wünschten.

"Wir sind sehr froh, dies zu hören, Harry, und wir werden alles daran setzen, das wir dir dabei helfen können. Aber hast du noch weitere Fragen? Oder möchtest du lieber damit warten, bis du ausgeschlafen hast?" Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen, denn es war jetzt fast 2 Uhr nachts in England und er war dort bereits um 7 Uhr morgens aufgestanden. Und nachdem er kein Koffein zu sich genommen hatte (Wegen der Bedenken während des Fluges), wuchs der Wunsch nach einem warmen Bett in ihm.

"Nur eine große, an die ich denken kann: Wie ist die Haussituation? Ähnelt sie der von Hogwarts?" Murray übernahm diese Frage, da sie weit besser über Hogwarts Bescheid wusste, wie die anderen beiden.

"Nun, wie die meisten Dinge hier ähnelt sie der von Hogwarts. Weißt du, die erste ameri kanische Schule war das Salem Witches Institute, und es wurde sehr früh gegründet, noch bevor die USA unabhängig wurden. Die anderen drei Schulen sind Ableger von Salem. Wir waren die ersten, gefolgt von der Tecumseh Magical Academy in Oklahoma, und an schließend von der Pathfinder School in Kalifornien. Salem selbst ähnelt sehr stark Hog warts, hat sich aber über die Jahre auch verändert, besonders auf amerikanische Weise. Wir sind sozusagen zwei Ableger von Hogwarts entfernt, und wir haben durchaus die sel be Struktur aber nicht die selben Grundlagen. Jede der vier Schulen geht anders vor, und wir haben einige Freiheiten von dem Departement für Ausbildung erhalten."

"Nun zurück zu deiner Frage: Es gibt insgesamt vier Häuser, genau wie in deiner alten Schule, und die Häuser beinhalten die Schüler aller sieben Schuljahre. Der wirkliche Un terschied ist die Art der Einteilung. Unsere Häuser sind nicht für ihre individuellen Be sonderheiten bekannt, und sie repräsentieren keine persönlichen Eigenschaften, wie Gryf findor die Courage oder Slytherin die Schläue. Wir wollen, das die Schüler auf täglicher Basis mit einander umgehen und zwar unabhängig von ihrer Persönlichkeit, anstatt das die Schüler von einander isoliert werden. Wenn du eingeteilt wirst, Harry, und nein, wir verwenden keinen alten, halb verrotteten Hut dafür, wird das Haus zu dem du dann ge hörst jenes sein, das am meisten auf die Besonderheiten in dir eingehen kann sein."

"Sie möchten also, das die Häuser sich als gleichwertig betrachten?"

"Mehr oder weniger ja. Wir wollen sie so einteilen, das die jeweiligen Schüler zu einan der passen, allerdings variieren die schulischen Leistungen unter einander des öfteren. Ich habe immer gedacht, das Hogwarts verrückt sei, indem sie die Slytherins derart isolieren. Das einzigste was sie erreichen ist, das sie die Schüler in die Reihen des dunklen Lords treiben, da sie der Meinung sind, das sie nur dort willkommen sind."

"Gibt es hier einen Hauspokal?"

"Den gibt es, allerdings werden die Punkte anders verteilt. Die Punkte basieren auf den Resultaten der Klasse, kombiniert mit den Ergebnissen aus dem Quidditch und Quodpot, aber auch den Ergebnissen der Olympics." als er Harry's verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte Heyman.

"Oh ja, das weißt du ja nicht. Dies ist eine Serie von Wettkämpfen, die wir im Frühling des Jahres abhalten um die magischen Fähigkeiten, das schnelle Denken und die magi sche Ausdauer zu testen. Es ähnelt durchaus dem trimagischen Turnier, das du ja bereits erlebt hast, nur das es keinerlei lebensgefährlichen Sachen beinhaltet. Es ähnelt dem Golf der Muggel, wo du gegen dich selbst antrittst und nicht gegen andere. Es gibt keinerlei Duelle oder Kämpfe gegen magische Kreaturen."

"Der große Unterschied im gesamten Punktesystem ist, das die Punkte nicht von einzel nen Lehrern festgelegt werden, sondern durch eine Serie von anderen Bedingungen die ich ja bereits erwähnte. Anders ausgedrückt, , es gibt kein „Sehr gut, Mr. Smith, 10 Punk te für Shawnee". Dadurch gibt es zu viel Freiraum für Bevorzugungen. Ich habe während meines Jahres nie irgend welche Punkte in Hogwarts verteilt, etwas das für einigen Ärger bei unserem gemeinsamen Freund sorgte."

"Eines der Häuser heißt Shawnee?"

"Unsere Häuser wurden nach bekannten, frühen amerikanischen Magiern benannt, einer davon aus sehr alten Zeiten. Du hast sicher bemerkt, das wir lächelten, als du sagtest, das du alle Verbindungen getrennt hast. Das kam daher, das eines unserer Häuser Cortez heißt, eben nach dem Eroberer. Die anderen Häuser sind Proctor, benannt nach Lizzie Proctor, und auch gleichzeitig das einzigste Haus dessen Namen wir uns mit Salem tei len; dann Shawnee, benannt nach einen indianischen Schamanen, dem Shawnee Prophe ten; und dann noch Jefferson, benannt nach dem einzigsten Magier, der jemals Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wurde. Unser Hauspokal wird der Carver Cup genannt, benannt nach George Washington Carver, dem ersten berühmten Afro-Amerikanischen Magier. Die Hausnamen symbolisieren aber nicht die Mitglieder der Häuser und ihre Art, wie wir ja bereits sagten. Wenn du nach Cortez eingeteilt wirst, bedeutet das nicht, das du eine Art Eroberer bist, oder eine Art Politiker wenn du nach Jefferson kommst." Murray lies dies einen Moment einwirken, und dachte dann, das Harry nun dringend eine Pause bräuchte.

"Harry, es gibt soviel was wir dir über die Schule und die magische Welt Amerikas er zählen könnten, aber dafür haben wir noch später Zeit. Wir haben noch über vier Wo chen, bis das neue Schuljahr beginnt und bis dahin dürften deine restlichen Fragen beant wortet sein. Morgen werden wir einen der Schüler bitten, dich herumzuführen, damit du die Schule kennen lernst. Es wird jemand aus deinem Schuljahr sein und er oder sie wird dir einiges erklären können, darunter Dinge die wir dir noch nicht gesagt haben, die wir nicht kennen oder die wir dir bisher nicht gesagt haben." Harry und Professor Heyman lä chelten beide. Heyman stand nun auf.

"Ich werde dir dann einmal die Gästewohnungen zeigen, Harry. Bis du eingeteilt bist, kannst du dort bleiben, denn sie sind durchaus gemütlich. Wenn du irgend etwas benö tigst, ruf einfach nach Raffles, und er wird es für dich erledigen."

"Deine Hauselfen können dich dorthin begleiten und wir werden später sehen, wie wir das mit ihnen organisieren." Harry bemerkte Heyman's verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck (er war nicht dort gewesen, als er von Dobby und Winky berichtete).

"Dobby! Winky!" Beide erschienen nun und sie bemerkten die beiden fremden Personen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Zusammenhänge begriffen.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Hallo ihr beiden, dies sind die Schulleiterin Professorin Murray, und der stellvertretende Schulleiter Heyman. Sir, Ma'am, dies sind Dobby und Winky." die beiden Amerikaner nickten beiden freundlich zu, die wie Harry nun sah die Trikots des englischen National teams trugen. Er fing nun an zu lachen und die anderen lachten bald mit.

"Möchte ich wissen wo ihr beiden diese Stoffe her habt?" Dobby sah etwas irritiert drein lächelte dann aber als er sagte:

"Nein Harry, das solltest du nicht." Harry musste nun lachen, da seine Müdigkeit lang sam Überhand nahm.

"Das ist die logische Antwort, wenn ich eine derartige Frage stelle. Kommt ihr bitte, Pro fessor Heyman wird uns zeigen, wo wir die nächsten Wochen wohnen werden." Dobby und Winky nickten beide, während Winky sich interessiert im Büro umgesehen hatte.

"Gute Nacht Harry, ich werde dich morgen zum Frühstück abholen. Ich werde gegen 8 Uhr morgens dort sein."

"Ja, Ma'am…..vielen Dank nochmals, Professor Murray, das sie mich aufnehmen."

"Das ist gerne geschehen, Harry, und ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." Harry erhob sich nun und griff nach seinem Koffer, aber Dobby schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam mit Winky schnippte er einmal mit den Fingern und sie ließen ihn für Harry schweben. Hey man führte ihn aus der Tür und sie gingen zur nächsten Treppe. Es wurde nicht viel wäh rend des Gehens gesprochen, da der ältere Mann Harry die Gelegenheit geben wollte, das, was er erfahren hatte zu verarbeiten. Beide gingen zwei Treppen hinauf (in den fünf ten Stock). Heyman bewegte seine Hand vor einer der Türen dort und sie öffnete sich für ihn.

"Das ist ein interessanter Trick mit der Tür."

"Dies ist eine unserer Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Alle Lehrer öffnen ihre Büros auf diese Weise und nur Professor Murray und ich können jede Tür auf diese Weise öffnen." er be wegte seine Hand erneut zur Tür.

"Leg deine Hand bitte flach auf die Tür, Harry, dadurch wird die Tür auf dich abge stimmt so dass nur du oder Professor Murray oder ich sie öffnen können." Harry tat es und die Tür leuchtete zwei Sekunden lang blau auf, bevor sie wieder normal war. Er drehte den Türgriff und sah einen ziemlich großen, Hotelartigen Raum, ähnlich dem, in dem er im Tropfenden Kessel gewohnt hatte (dem einzigsten Hotelaufenthalt überhaupt).

"Wenn jemand anklopft, sag einfach „Herein" und die Tür wird sich für denjenigen öff nen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das du benötigst?"

"Nein Danke, Professor, ich habe soweit alles."

"In Ordnung, ich wünsche eine Gute Nacht, Harry, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück."

"Gute Nacht, Professor Heyman." Heyman nickte noch Dobby und Winky zu und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Harry holte seinen Schlafanzug sowie seine Zahnbürste und die an deren Dinge für das Bad aus dem obersten Fach des Koffers. Danach sah er sich kurz im Zimmer um und suchte nach Überwachungszaubern (die er nicht fand). Dobby und Winky sahen sich um und konzentrierten sich sofort auf den Schrank, wo Dobby direkt damit anfing, ihn in ein vorläufiges Zimmer für die beiden zu verwandeln, aber auf lange Sicht hin würden sie im Koffer leben.

"Professor Murray (er hatte noch Probleme, sie mit „Madam" zu betitulieren, da es ir gendwie nicht korrekt klang) sagte das wir morgen früh besprechen würden, was ihr ma chen könnt. Bevor dies geschieht, habe ich aber eine Aufgabe für euch beiden." wie er es erwartet hatte schauten ihn beide erwartungsvoll an.

"Als erstes zieht bitte diese Trikots aus und tragt etwas normales, denn wir wollen nicht das ihr beiden auffallt. Tragt sie notfalls im Bett, aber ich denke darüber werden wir uns schon einigen können. Als zweites möchte ich, das ihr damit beginnt, eine Karte der Schule anzufertigen. Ich war noch nicht draußen, und ich bezweifele ernsthaft, das dies ein Schloss ist, aber ich möchte einen Grundriss des Geländes haben. Markiert bitte jeden Ein- und Ausgang des Gebäudes, und sucht nach versteckten Gängen oder Tunneln die es geben mag."

"Ja, Harry, wir fangen sofort an."

"Beginnt vorerst heute Nacht auf diesem Stockwerk, wir wollen nicht, das die anderen Hauselfen euch bemerken und sich fragen, wer ihr seid. Seid bitte so vorsichtig wie mög lich, dies ist keine Aufgabe, die binnen einer Woche erledigt sein muss. Es reicht, wenn sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres beendet ist, denn das ist erst in gut vier Wochen." Beide Hauselfen nickten zustimmend.

"Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, gebt mir bitte das Ergebnis und ich werde schauen, ob Re mus uns nicht eine weitere Karte der Marauder anfertigen kann." er hatte sich noch im mer nicht entschließen können, was er mit der Karte von Hogwarts tun sollte, gewisse er würde sie einem seiner Freunde geben, aber er wusste noch nicht welchem. Nun ja, vor läufig konnte er nichts anderes tun als zu warten. Er sah auf seine Uhr und sah, das es kurz nach 21 Uhr abends war…..spät genug, wenn man den Zeitunterschied bedachte. Er erledigte seine Abendtoilette und nachdem er Winky gebeten hatte, ihn um 7.30 Uhr zu Wecken, ging er zu Bett. Dies war der erste Tag seines neuen Lebens gewesen und er konnte nicht abwarten, zu sehen, was noch kam.

Freitag, 1. August 1996

Nachmittags (Londoner Zeit, 6 Uhr morgens, Michigan Zeit)

Grimmauld Place

Dies war das erste Treffen des Ordens seit gut einer Woche (es hatte ein kurzes Treffen nach der Episode zwischen Harry und Snape gegeben). Dumbledore hatte schon früher eines geplant, direkt nach Snape's Gerichtsverfahren, aber die Planung gelang nicht. Tonks, Kingsley, und Hestia hatten alle in letzter Zeit Nachtdienst, und Remus und Molly (Aus verständlichen Gründen) waren nicht gewillt, irgend welche Treffen um 3 Uhr nachts zu besuchen (Sie, gemeinsam mit Moody, waren die wichtigsten nicht berufstäti gen Ordensmitglieder. Selbst die Lehrer von Hogwarts hatten im Sommer Aufgaben zu erledigen). Auf Grund des wichtigen Themas bei diesem Treffen, waren Ron, Hermione, und Ginny ebenfalls eingeladen worden. Zur Überraschung von Dumbledore, hatten Luna und Neville die Teilnahme verweigert, da sie laut ihrer Aussage familiäre Dinge zu erle digen hatten.

"Fangen wir an. Kinder, hat einer von euch seit dem Gerichtsverfahren irgend welchen Kontakt mit Harry gehabt?" die drei waren vorher überein gekommen, das Hermine für sie sprechen würde, und das es in Ordnung war, Dumbledore das zu sagen, was sie wuss ten, nämlich das sie gar nichts wussten.

"Nein Sir, haben wir nicht. Unsere Eulen kehrten mit den Briefen wieder zurück."

"Also lebt er in der Muggelwelt, und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wo das sein könnte?"

"Nein, Sir, und bevor sie fragen, er ist nicht bei mir zu Hause. Keiner von uns weiß, wo er ist."

"Ich weiß, das er nicht bei ihnen zu Hause ist, Ms. Granger, keine Sorge. Wir müssen ihn umgehend finden, oder zumindest mit ihm reden können." Remus hatte einen sehr zufrie denen Gesichtsausdruck als dies zur Sprache kam.

"Und die Tatsache, das Harry dies nicht will, interessiert dich nicht, Albus?"

"Ich denke das wir zumindest eine Erklärung von ihm verdienen. Es wird uns sehr Leid tun, wenn die Todesser ihn zu erst finden sollten."

"Sie werden ihn nicht finden, Albus, keiner von ihnen weiß irgend etwas über das Auf spüren von Personen in der Muggelwelt, und sie wissen noch weniger über seine Verhal tensmuster, als wir es tun. Er ist vermutlich in größerer Sicherheit als während jedes an deren Sommers." Der Schlag traf genau dort, wo er es sollte.

"Er war im Privet Drive besser geschützt als es irgendwo anders möglich war."

"Komisch nur, das er das nicht so sieht….ach ja, dich kümmert nicht, was er denkt. Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, aber es ist eine Tatsache." Der Rest der Anwesen den war es nicht gewohnt, das jemand so mit Dumbledore sprach, und dachten alle, das es an Remus' neuem Reichtum lag, das sein Sinn für Freiheit dadurch verstärkt worden war. Ein Moment der Verwirrung erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters, denn der letzte Satz ließ ihn innehalten.

"Was meinst du damit, „Es ist nicht mehr wichtig"?"

Bill hatte ihm von Harry's Abreise erzählt, und der älteste Sohn der Weasleys war Dumb ledore seit dem seit Mittwoch aus dem Weg gegangen. Remus wusste nicht viele Details, aber trotzdem konnte es nicht Schaden, ein paar Informationen weiterzugeben.

"Weil es jede Galleone in Großbritannien benötigen würde, um Harry nach Hogwarts zu rückzuholen. Er ist fort, Albus, und es wäre sehr einfach gewesen dies zu vermeiden, wenn du dich mehr um ihn gekümmert hättest." dies war zu viel für Dumbledore, und man hatte ihn selten so wütend vor dem Orden gesehen, dessen Mitglieder geschockt von der Idee waren, das Harry nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde (nur Remus und Tonks hatten dies neben Bill gewusst).

"Ich habe mich nie mehr um jemanden gesorgt wie um Harry Potter!" Remus zuckte nicht zusammen denn es reichte ihm endgültig.

"Ja das mag sein, aber du hast dich nur um sein Leben gesorgt aber in keinster Weise um seine Seele! Hat es je einen sechzehnjährigen Magier gegeben, der so viele psychologi sche Folgeschäden hinnehmen musste wie Harry? Abgesehen von Tom Riddle vielleicht, und wir wissen wie das endete!" Dumbledore war kurz davor, seinen Zauberstab zu zie hen, wurde aber von Moody daran gehindert, der den Arm von Dumbledore ergriff und den Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

"Ja, ich habe Fehler gemacht. Aber die liegen hinter uns, und wir müssen uns nun mit dem Befassen, was Harry jetzt plant. Wieso glaubst du, das er nicht nach Hogwarts zu rückkehren wird?"

"Er hat es mir gesagt, direkt nach der Testamentseröffnung. Er sagte nicht wohin er geht oder ob er bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen hat…..aber er ist fort, Albus. Ich bezweife le das wir ihn wenn überhaupt vor dem Gerichtstermin von Malfoy im Oktober wiederse hen werden." Während seiner gesamten Überlegungen in der letzten Woche war Dumble dore nie auf die Idee gekommen, das Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnte.

"Und du glaubst nicht, das er dich einfach nur hereinlegen wollte?"

"Er hat gerade gut eine Million Galleonen geerbt, so dass er die Geldmittel hat um das durchzuziehen. Nebenbei, glaubst du wirklich das seine Emanzipation der einzigste Schritt war?" Jeder bemerkte, das Remus diese Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete, aber er gab damit einen der wichtigsten Punkte wieder. Molly entschied sich dazu, auch etwas zu sagen.

"Was genau hat der Minister dir gesagt, Albus?"

"Sehr wenig, er hat erstaunlich wenig dazu gesagt. Er sagte nichts anderes als das er ge meinsam mit Harry ein sehr langes und konstruktives Gespräch geführt haben, indem ihre Differenzen weitestgehend beseitigt wurden. Er sagt, das er nicht weiß, was Harry irgend etwas weiteres plant."

"Was mag Harry ihm im Gegenzug für die Volljährigkeit versprochen haben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Molly, aber es ist möglich, das Harry dem Minister versprach, sich von mir als Teil der Vereinbarung zu trennen." das klang in der Tat sehr wahrscheinlich, nicht das es ihnen weiter half bei der Frage, wo Harry sein mochte. Molly fragte Dumbledore dann die Frage, die sie sich alle stellten:

"Was tun wir, wenn er nicht zurückkehrt?"

"Er wird zurückkehren, Molly, er braucht nur einige Zeit für sich um sich zu beruhigen. Ich bezweifle das er das Land verlassen hat, sondern ich glaube das er irgendwo als Tou rist unterwegs ist, um mich fälschlicherweise zu bestrafen. Vielleicht wird dies ihm gut tun, wenn er einen Vorgeschmack auf die Muggelwelt bekommt, denn so wird er die ma gische Welt noch mehr lieben." selbst für Dumbledore war dies weit her geholt, und Bill hatte große Mühe, nicht laut zu Lachen. Peter hatte ihm berichtet, das Harry erfolgreich das Flugzeug bestiegen hatte, und Bill hatte in der Zeit auf die Muggelnachrichten geach tet und zwar auf ungewöhnliche Dinge während eines Fluges (die nicht auftraten). Aller dings wusste er, das Harry Dumbledore seine Überraschung mitteilen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war, und er wollte sich vermutlich erst einleben, bevor er dies tat. Es gab al lerdings einen Punkt den er hier noch ansprechen wollte:

"In Ordnung, jetzt wo klar ist, das Harry zurückkommen wird, jedenfalls wenn er bereit dafür ist, würde ich gerne über Fred und George sprechen, und den Grund wieso sie nicht hier sind."

"Sie haben unsere Gelegenheit unterbunden, mit Harry zu sprechen, und sie wussten, das ich SOFORT mit ihm reden wollte, um unsere Probleme endlich zu lösen."

"Und wieder übersiehst du die Tatsachen, Albus. Die Zwillinge sagen mir, das Harry re gelrecht vor dir geflohen ist…..denn er wollte eindeutig NICHT mit dir reden."

"Fred und George haben eine Verpflichtung dem Orden gegenüber, eine die jede Freund schaft mit Harry übersteigt. Ich wollte ihn nicht Entführen, sondern nur versuchen in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden." er konnte nicht glauben, das seine Motive derart missverstanden wurden, und ja, es gefiel ihm erst Recht nicht, so in Frage gestellt zu werden.

"Also sind Harry's Wünsche unwichtig?"

"In der Gesamtheit gesehen ja."

"Sie meinen im Sinne von 'Die Macht die er nicht kennt'….oder im Sinne von „kei ner kann Leben solange der andere Lebt"?" Dumbledore hielt den Atem an, als Bill Teile der Prophezeiung aussprach. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er sie kennen konnte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das Harry dir das erzählte." der Rest des Raumes sah verwirrt aus, ausgenommen Remus und Hermione, die sagten:

"Das bedeutet die Prophezeiung!"

"Ja, Hermine, das ist ein Teil des Inhalts. Harry hat es mir letzte Woche gesagt, denn er wollte meine Meinung darüber hören. Sollen wir ihnen sagen, wer die Prophezeiung aus gesprochen hat, Albus?" Dumbledore hob seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf die Hände, denn er konnte nicht glauben, das Harry…nun, er konnte es durchaus glauben, denn er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, aber warum musste es Bill sein? Wieso kannte er Bill so gut?

"Letzten Freitag Abend, wo warst du da, Bill?" Bill lächelte leicht und sagte das, was sei ne Eltern und Geschwister bereits geahnt hatten:

"Ich war gemeinsam mit Charlie, Fred, und George in der Küche der Dursleys, und war tete darauf, ob du so dumm wärst, Harry anzugreifen…..Ich muss allerdings dir zu Gute halten, das du dem Verlangen widerstanden hast. Die Auroren waren sicher einer der Gründe dafür." Die anderen mussten nichts von Neville, Luna und Peter erfahren, oder?

"Du hast dabei geholfen, Severus auflaufen zu lassen, etwas, für das er sehr lange wird büßen müssen!"

"Harry brauchte Hilfe, Albus, und ja, ich habe sie ihm angeboten. Wenn du in Problemen steckst und mit jemanden sprechen musst, aber dies nicht mit deinen Freunden tun kannst, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, das man sich seinen Feinden zuwendet….und genau dies wollte ich verhindern. Du glaubst doch nicht, das Harry nicht einfach zu Voldemort gehen könnte und eine Einigung mit ihm finden könnte? Er wäre vermutlich sehr schnell dessen Stellvertreter, wenn er es wollte. Denk darüber nach, Albus, ignoriere ein einziges Mal dein krankhaftes Verlangen, jeden Aspekt des Lebens eines missbrauchten Jungen zu kontrollieren, und denk darüber nach." Dies war zwar nicht der Grund, wieso Bill ihm geholfen hatte, aber er wusste, das dies ein durchaus plausibler Grund war. Dumbledore seufzte nun und nickte leicht.

"Du könntest Recht haben, Bill, du könntest durchaus Recht haben. Es ist klar, das Harry sehr paranoid geworden ist, und ich denke das er meint, dass das Verlassen unserer Welt immer noch besser ist als die sonstigen Alternativen. Ich hätte dies niemals zulassen dür fen." Remus sah hier nun eine Möglichkeit, und ging auf sie ein.

"Du hättest Snape niemals zum Unterricht bei ihm einteilen dürfen außer für Zauberträn ke. Das ist vermutlich der Grund, wieso das ganze passiert ist, denn er hatte Angst davor, was dieser Idiot ihm antun könnte…..und wie wir sehen hatte er Recht mit der Angst, oder? Ich würde einen Großteil meines Erbes darauf verwetten, das, wenn du selbst ihn unterrichtet hättest oder einen anderen Lehrer für Okklumentik gefunden hättest, wäre nur wenig wenn nicht sogar gar nichts weiter passiert."

Dumbledore sah nun das die anderen, selbst Moody ihm zustimmten. Er kam nun zu dem Entschluss, um den ihn so viele gebeten hatten: er erzählte die ganze Geschichte um die Prophezeiung…..und er erklärte ihnen das sie von Trelawney stammte, was zu sehr misstrauischen Gesichtern führte.

"Das ist es, was ihr Erwachsenen die ganzen Jahre über bewacht habt. Das ist der Grund wieso die Kinder ihr Leben riskiert haben." sagte Bill:

"Und das ist der Grund wieso Harry eben nicht daran glaubt." Was?

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt, Bill?"

"Harry glaubt nicht an die Prophezeiung. Er denkt das du ebenfalls mit Voldemort fertig würdest, aber aus ihm unbekannten Gründen der Meinung bist, das er dazu verpflichtet wäre." Dumbledore wollte sich nun den Bart abreißen als er dies hörte.

"Und was ist genau der Grund wieso er nicht daran glaubt?"

"Trelawney, und die Tatsache, das er nicht für eine magische Gemeinschaft sterben will, die immer wieder zwischen Lobpreisungen und Verfluchungen seiner Person hin- und her wechselt. Die Jugend hat schon verrückte Meinungen."

"Und da wundert ihr euch das ich so lange damit gewartet habe, sie ihm zu erzählen? Das ist genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte!"

"Dann hättest du ihn in deiner Nähe behalten sollen anstatt ihn in dieses Haus mit den Idioten zu schicken." so sehr es Dumbledore auch Probleme bereitete, es zuzugeben, so hatte Bill hier doch recht, und er schockte alle damit, als er dies auch offen zugab.

"Ja, ich muss dir da leider Recht geben, Bill. Ich hätte ihn besser im Sommer in Hogwarts lassen sollen, oder bei euch im Fuchsbau." Bill konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er sag te, hielt sich aber zurück. Arthur sprach nun zum ersten Mal:

"Da du zu wissen scheinst, was Harry tut, was empfiehlst du uns zu tun, Bill?"

"Dies wird nicht die Antwort sein, die ihr hören möchtet, aber ich werde sie trotzdem ge ben: Nichts, tut einfach nichts und lasst ihm die Zeit seine Probleme zu verarbeiten und seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Die Zwillinge und ich haben getan, was uns möglich war, aber er braucht viel Zeit um sich über die Dinge ins Klare zu kommen, und diese Zeit wird er niemals in Hogwarts bekommen."

"Sag uns wenigstens, das er auf eine andere magische Schule gehen wird und nicht zu den Muggeln zurück." Bill dachte das er dies durchaus beantworten konnte:

"Ja, soviel kann ich sagen. Er wird sein sechstes Schuljahr in einer magischen Schule An fang September beginnen. Er hat diese Dinge vorbereitet, bevor er das Land verlassen hat." Ron konnte das gesagte nicht fassen:

"Er hat das Land verlassen! Wann wollte er uns das sagen?"

"Hedwig ist vielleicht schon mit einer entsprechenden Nachricht auf dem Wege, Ron. Nach dem Fiasko am Dienstag bei WWW, dachte er, wäre es am Besten, sofort abzurei sen, bevor er es euch sagt." Ron überraschte alle als er anfing, Dumbledore anzuschreien.

"WAGEN SIE ES NIE WIEDER, IRGENDWELCHE ZAUBER AUF MICH ZU LE GEN, OHNE DAS ICH ZUSTIMME! ER WÜRDE UNS NOCH VERTRAUEN, WENN WIR NICHT PERMANENT IN IHRER NÄHE WÄREN!" Ginny und Hermine waren nicht ganz so Laut wie Ron, stimmten ihm aber in sehr deutlichen Worten zu.

"Ich stimme dem zu, Professor, benutzen sie mich nie wieder auf diese Weise!"

"Für mich gilt das gleiche Professor Dumbledore, ich hasse die Position in die wir dank ihnen geraten sind. Wenn Fred und George nicht sich in den Weg des Zaubers gestellt hätten, wäre ich es gewesen." Hermine war es die dies sagte, und Dumbledore wusste nun das er geschlagen war. Wenn jemand im Zimmer überhaupt noch seine Stellung ak zeptierte (Neben Moody, der schon immer der Meinung gewesen war, das man Harry besser in Hogwarts behalten hätte), dann war es Hermine. Aber selbst sie hatte nun diesen abweisenden Blick in den Augen, einen, der Harry sehr Stolz gemacht hätte.

"In Ordnung, ich stimme der Gruppe zu. Ich werde jeglichen Kontakt mit Harry vermei den, und warten und Hoffen das er sich meldet…das verspreche ich." dies beruhigte den Großteil des Ordens, darunter auch Molly und Arthur.

"Und die Zwillinge werden wieder in den Orden aufgenommen?"

"Ja, solange du mir diese eine Frage beantwortest, Bill: weißt du wenigstens, auf welche Schule Harry gehen wird, so dass wir im Notfall Kontakt aufnehmen können?" Bill hatte an seiner Okklumentik gearbeitet und er war sich sicher, das er Dumbledore daran hin dern konnte, einzudringen. Die Zwillinge waren nicht so erfahren in der Okklumentik, und mit ihrer Erlaubnis hatte Bill die Erinnerungen an die Schule von Harry aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Sie wussten nur das sie in Nordamerika lag. Charlie war außerhalb der Reichweite des alten Mannes und Dumbledore wusste nichts über die anderen drei.

"Ja ich weiß, wo Harry sein wird, und ich werde diese Information weitergeben, wenn es wirklich absolut Notwendig sein sollte."

"Das ist akzeptabel…sie mich bitte nicht so skeptisch an, Bill, du hast mich wirklich überzeugt. Ich habe erkannt, das Harry auf mich wird zugehen müssen und das willent lich, denn ich werde ihn nicht zwingen, uns zu helfen. Er muss es aus eigenem freiem Willen tun. Also Kinder, würdet ihr euch bitte in das Wohnzimmer zurückziehen, da wir noch mehrere andere Dinge zu besprechen haben." Ron, Hermione, und Ginny verließen das Zimmer zögernd, und das Treffen ging noch weitere 20 Minuten weiter. Bald darauf verließen die Erwachsenen die Küche, angeführt von Dumbledore. Ginny ergriff Bill's Arm um ihn aufzuhalten und bald waren nur noch die Kinder, Molly, Bill und Remus im Haus.

"Wo ist er, Bill?"

"Du weißt nur zu gut, das ich dies nicht beantworten werde, Ginny. Harry sagte mir, das er euch schreiben wird, sobald er sich eingelebt hat, und da gerade erst ein Tag vergangen ist, bezweifle ich, das er dies bereits geschehen ist."

"Ist er in Sicherheit, Bill? Bitte sag uns wenigstens das."

"Ja Mum, er ist in Sicherheit. Immerhin kümmern sich Dobby und Winky um ihn….ja, er bezahlt sie, Hermine. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn Dobby der bestbezahl teste Hauself der Welt wäre." Hermine musste nun lächeln.

"Es gibt wirklich nichts, was wir tun können?"

"Bevormundet ihn einfach nicht, wenn er Kontakt auf nimmt, glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, das dies die Dinge nicht vereinfachen würde. Seid absolut ehrlich zu ihm und sagt ihm, wieso ihr der Meinung wart, ihm nichts über eure Partnerschaft zu erzählen…..und nein, euer „Du hast uns verboten dir zu schreiben" als Entschuldigung wird er nicht akzeptieren, da ihr es so oder so ignoriert habt. Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück zur Arbeit, und ich denke das Thema Harry ist für die nächste Zeit so oder so abgehakt, denn ihr werdet euer eigenes Leben leben müssen und nicht dem vergangenen Nachtrau ern." Damit umarmte er Molly und reiste durch den Kamin zur Arbeit zurück.

Great Lakes Magical Institute, Gästewohnungen

8 Uhr Morgens, (Michigan Zeitzone)

Knock, knock

"Herein!" sagte Harry und Murray betrat das Zimmer in dem Harry auf dem Bett saß, und eine Karte von Michigan studierte, die er in Chicago während der Wartezeit gekauft hat te.

"Guten Morgen, Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ich habe 10 Stunden durchgeschlafen, Ma'am, und fühle mich sehr gut." Murray setzte sich neben ihn und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Karte:

"Hier befinden wir uns, etwa in der Mitte zwischen Shingleton und Seney. Von Außen sehen wir wir auch für andere Magier wie eine große Fabrik aus, aber es gibt auch Mug gel-Abwehrzauber auf dem Gelände. Selbst jene, die an uns vorbeifahren, sehen nichts anderes als eine einfache Farm, so dass niemand misstrauisch wird. Die vier Schulen in den USA sehen alle nach außen hin wie Farmen aus, denn so können sie am einfachsten getarnt werden. Die Schutzzauber sind sehr kompliziert, aber sie wurde noch nie von Per sonen durchbrochen die uns feindlich gesinnt sind."

"Es gibt aber hin und wieder einen liegen gebliebenen Motorradfahrer oder ein kaputtes Auto oder?"

"Wir hatten sogar vor einigen Jahren einmal eine Frau mit akuten Wehen und das direkt vor dem Sportstadion, aber das war kein Problem." sie stand nun auf und Harry folgte ihr hinaus.

"Der Essenssaal befindet sich im ersten Stockwerk, während du dich im obersten Stock werk befindest."

"Befindet sich alles in diesem Gebäude?"

"Fast alles, denn es gibt fünf Stockwerke sowie den Keller. Die Stockwerke vier und fünf sind für die Schüler vorgesehen, wobei jedes Haus je die Hälfte eines Stockwerks hat. Der Unterricht findet in den ersten beiden Stockwerken statt, während die Büros der Leh rer sowie deren Wohnungen im dritten Stockwerk sind. Wir benutzen den Keller für die Treffen der Clubs sowie für Konferenzen. Du bist derzeit in einer unserer beiden Gäste wohnungen untergebracht, in denen normalerweise die Eltern wohnen, welche ihre Kin der während des Schuljahres vielleicht besuchen. Professor Heyman sagte mir, das du gestern Abend auf keine weiteren Schüler mehr gestoßen bist."

"Es ist ein sehr angenehmer Raum, und ich werde mich dort den nächsten Monat über si cher wohl fühlen."

"Das ist gut zu hören, und ich habe mir überlegt, das deine Elfen am besten für den Rest des Monats bei dir im Zimmer bleiben sollten. Sobald das Schuljahr beginnt können wir dann zwei Dinge machen: die beiden können für dich in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum ar beiten und du bezahlst sie weiter; oder du kannst sie für deine Zeit hier an die Schule aus leihen, und wir bezahlen sie, während sie für uns die Arbeiten erledigen."

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Ma'am, allerdings neige ich dazu sie hier zu behalten, wenn es ihnen wirklich recht ist….aber ich denke es ist am besten, wenn wir sie einfach fra gen." Murray schien diese Idee zu gefallen und wenige Sekunden später erreichten sie den Essenssaal.

Der Saal war ein weiterer Unterschied zu Hogwarts, denn statt vier langer Tische für die Schüler befanden sich hier gut ein Dutzend kleinerer Tische. Die Tische hatten zwischen vier und zehn Sitzplätzen, und nur gut vier von ihnen waren derzeit besetzt. Es gab an scheinend keinen Lehrertisch, aber Harry dachte das dies wohl wegen der Sommerferien so sein dürfte, denn Murray hatte ja gesagt, das nur die Hälfte der Lehrer hier geblieben war. Die anwesenden Schüler schienen Harry anzustarren, allerdings dachte er das es auch daran liegen könnte, das er gemeinsam mit der Schulleiterin erschien und außerdem jemand fremdes war. Murray setzte sich an einen der Tische die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt waren, und bedeutete Harry, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Es befand sich ein Stück laminiertes Papier in der Mitte des Tisches. Es war eine Art Speisekarte. Murray betrachtete die Karte kurz und gab ihre Bestellung auf, und wenige Augenblicke später erschienen Eier und ein Toast vor ihr. Harry war erleichtert, das es dem Fest ähnlich dem Yule-Ball vor zwei Jahren ähnelte. Er bestellte sich Pfannkuchen, die wenige Augenbli cke später auch erschienen.

Während er sich während des Essens leise mit Murray unterhielt, erschien Heyman nach einiger Zeit, und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen. Er bemerkte, das keiner der Schüler eine Robe trug, sondern in der Regel T-Shirts und Jeans. Es schienen alle Al tersstufen präsent zu sein, und gegen 8:20 Uhr waren vermutlich sämtliche Schüler des Sommerprogramms anwesend.

"Wie ist die Kleiderordnung hier?"

"Während des Sommers wird sie wie du sehen kannst sehr locker gehalten, wobei die ab gehärteteren Schüler durchaus auch kurze Hosen tragen. Es wird nicht wirklich sehr heiß hier, so das du dir darüber nicht zu große Sorgen machen musst. Während des Schuljah res sind lange Hosen, Jacken und Krawatten Pflicht für die Jungen. Hast du diese bei dir?"

"Nein, Ma'am. Ich bin meiner alten Kleidung aus Hogwarts entwachsen und nachdem ich wusste das ich nicht zurück muss, hatte ich meinen Spaß mit der Kleidung und einem In cendio." sagte er mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, weshalb Murray und Heyman lachen mussten.

"Das ist kein Problem. Wir werden in der nächsten Zeit einfach nach Milwaukee reisen um dir diese Dinge zu besorgen, denn du musst dir ja auch noch deine Bücher besorgen. Das mag eine wie eine Dumme Frage klingen, aber wie sieht deine finanzielle Situation aus? Ich weiß von deinem Anwalt, das du die Gebühren Problemlos bezahlen kannst…."

"Oh das ist kein Problem, Professor Heyman, meine Eltern haben mir eine große Menge Geld hinterlassen, und mein Pate hat mir noch mehr hinterlassen. Ich war noch nie je mand, der sehr viel ausgegeben hat, aber dies ist meine erste Gelegenheit, wirklich richtig einkaufen zu gehen, so das ich mir vermutlich bei der Gelegenheit so einige Dinge besor gen werde. Nichts übertriebenes, das kann ich ihnen versprechen, denn ich möchte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen." Heyman sah erneut sehr zufrieden aus, denn Harry wusste nicht, das er die meisten Zweifel bei seinem Wechsel gehabt hatte. Es war seine Aufgabe die internationalen, magischen Nachrichten zu überwachen, und Harry's eher ra biate Behandlung durch die Presse in England war ihm nicht entgangen. Der Junge schien aber sehr gut damit klar zu kommen.

Das Frühstück begann sich nun aufzulösen, da gegen 9 Uhr die ersten Stunden, unter an derem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe begannen, genauso wie die freiwillige Nachhilfe. Murray bedeutete Harry sitzen zubleiben, während sie zu einem Mädchen hinüber ging, das gerade aufstehen wollte. Sie unterhielten sich einige Sekunden lang und Murray führ te sie zum Tisch nahe bei Harry.

"Harry, dies ist Sophie Weir, sie wird dir heute herumführen. Ist ebenfalls eine Schülerin des Junior-Jahres im Haus Cortez. Sophie, dies ist unser neuester Schüler, Harry Potter." Harry stand nun auf und schüttelte Sophie's Hand. Sie war knapp 3 Zoll kleiner als er, hatte dunkles Haar und das Wort „Wunderschön" war schlicht noch eine Untertreibung.

"Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Sophie."

"Gleichfalls, Harry."

"Sophie, bitte führ ihn komplett herum. Ich werde Professor Palmer mitteilen was du ge rade machst und deshalb nicht dort sein wirst. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, notfalls den gesam ten Tag, wenn ihr möchtet, und stell ihn ruhig einigen der Schüler und Lehrer vor, die ihr treffen könntet."

"Ja Ma'am das werde ich." Sophie wirkte in der Tat eher nervös, und Harry entschied sich relativ schnell dazu, sie wie Hermine nur mit amerikanischem Akzent anzusehen, weshalb er erstaunlich ruhig wirkte.

"Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen." sagte Murray und ging fort, so dass die beiden nun allein im Essensbereich waren.

"Wann bist du hier angekommen?"

"Gestern Nacht, Professor Murray holte mich vom Flughafen hab."

"Jeder im Raum hat sich vermutlich gefragt, wer du bist, allerdings hat es niemand an meinem Tisch richtig erraten. Professor Murray und Professor Heyman sind sehr Fair, aber normalerweise sitzen keine Schüler an ihrem Tisch." Harry kicherte nun.

"Wenigstens habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Ich habe eine Idee, die hier einige Span nungen aufheben dürfte, wenn du möchtest."

"Erzähl."

"Ich halte es für das beste, wenn wir es so halten, das alles, was du mir über die Schüler und Lehrer erzählst, von mir nicht an mögliche Lehrer weitergegeben wird…..oder an jede andere Person bei der du es nicht wünschst." Sophie lächelte erleichtert und schien sich deutlich zu entspannen.

"Dem stimme ich gerne zu, Harry. Gibt es einen Ort den du gerne zuerst sehen würdest?"

"Nun weißt du, ich würde gerne sehen wie das Gebäude von Außen aussieht."

"Du bist per Portschlüssel eingetroffen?"

"Ja, das war eine wilde Reise. Ich bin die letzte Woche oft per Portschlüssel gereist, aber noch nie in einem Auto, obwohl eure Garage wirklich interessant ist."

"Unsere Garage Harry, denk daran, du gehörst nun hier her. Ich habe das selbe nach mei nem ersten Schuljahr mit gemacht, allerdings wurde mir danach schlecht. Das war meine erste Reise per Portschlüssel und sie war nicht angenehm."

"Meine erste Reise war während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften vor zwei Jahren…..allerdings sagte mir niemand wie ich landen muss. Gleiches gilt auch für Rei sen durch das Flohnetzwerk."

"Es ist für Mädchen noch schlimmer, denn der Staub in unseren Haaren ist echt unange nehm. Die Reinigungszauber sind bei Haaren nicht so wirkungsvoll wie normalerweise." beide verließen nun die Halle und gingen durch die nördlichen Gänge, die zu einer Dop peltür führten.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Wo kommst du her, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich stamme aus Springfield, Illinois. Wo in England kommst du her? Du kommst doch aus England oder? Jedenfalls schließe ich das aus deinem Akzent."

"Ja, ich stamme aus England. Ich wurde in Wales geboren, wuchs aber in Surrey auf, das etwa eine Autostunde von London entfernt liegt."

"Wir haben alle von dem Angriff auf dich vor einer Woche gelesen, ich bezweifle aber, das irgend ein Schüler damit gerechnet hätte, das du hier auftauchen würdest."

"Anscheinend können sich Professor Murray und mein alter Schulleiter nicht wirklich leiden, besonders nach dem einen Jahr das sie in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Ich hatte aber schon länger geplant zu verschwinden, der Tag des Angriffs…..das war schon vor einer Woche? Huch, die Zeit vergeht ziemlich schnell. Nebenbei der Tag des Angriffs ist auch der Tag an dem mein Anwalt und ich uns für diese Schule entschieden haben, und er war es der mit Professor Murray am nächsten Abend sprach. Ich bin das Souvenir das sie von ihrer Reise mitgebracht hat." Sophie kicherte nun, etwas, das Harry aufatmen ließ, da er anscheinend nicht zu viel redete. Sie gingen nun hinaus und drehten sich nach mehreren Metern um, so dass Harry die Schule betrachten konnte…und es war ge nauso wie Murray es beschrieben hatte, knapp fünf Stockwerke hoch, sehr breit und wie eine Fabrik wirkend.

"Nun, dies ist definitiv kein Schloss."

"Nein, das ist es nicht, und ich denke nicht das hier ein Schloss sinnvoll wäre, denn es würde definitiv zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich habe aber Bilder von Hogwarts ge sehen, und es sieht echt schön von Außen aus."

"Im Innern trifft diese Aussage auch zu, es ist sehr alt….zumindest verglichen mit mei ner Muggelschule. Während meines ersten Jahres habe ich mich fünf Monate lang fast je den Tag verlaufen."

"Das wird dir hier definitiv nicht passieren. Die Klassenräume liegen fast direkt neben einander, und die Gemeinschaftsräume sind genauso einfach zu finden." beide gingen um das Gebäude herum, und Harry bemerkte das es keine weiteren Eingänge zu geben schi en.

"Von was halte ich dich eigentlich ab? Professor Murray sagte etwas von einem Profes sor Palmer?"

"Er ist einer der Verwandlungslehrer hier, und ich bekomme derzeit Nachhilfe von ihm."

"Verwandlung ist keine deiner Stärken?"

"Es ist meine schwächste zauberstabbasierende Klasse. Ich habe zwar in jeder ein „O" bekommen, aber die in Verzauberung und Verteidigung sind deutlich besser."

"Ich habe ein „E" in Verwandlung, und je ein „O" in Verzauberung und Verteidigung, von daher denke ich werden wir einige Klassen zusammen haben." Sophie lächelte und Harry entspannte sich mit jeder Minute mehr. Jeder schien hier oft und gerne zu Lächeln.

"Gehörst du auch zur Zauberstablosen Magie-Klasse?"

"Ja, und ich kann es gar nicht abwarten. Moment, wenn du ein „O" in einer Klasse er reicht hast, brauchst du doch eigentlich keine Nachhilfe oder?"

"Ich brauchte irgend etwas das ich im Sommer machen konnte, während ich hier bin, und ich wähle in der Regel jeden Sommer einen anderen Kurs. Im letzten Sommer waren es Geschichte und Verzauberung, und ich werde vielleicht trotzdem nächsten Sommer wie der Geschichte wählen, da ich darin meine NEWT absolvieren möchte."

"Du möchtest nicht nach Hause fahren?" Hier zögerte sie eine Sekunde und Harry ob sei ne Hand.

"Es tut mir Leid, wenn es dir zu persönlich ist, ich möchte dich nicht zwingen, es mir zu sagen."

"Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Du scheinst ein netter Kerl zu sein, und und die gesamte Welt kennt deine Geschichte, etwas wo du sicher nicht glücklich drüber bist. Das Pro blem ist, ich bin zu Hause nicht mehr willkommen, aus diesem Grund bleibe ich jeden Sommer hier." Harry erinnerte sich, das Murray etwas über Schüler gesagt hatte, denen es so erging.

"Du bist Muggelgeboren?"

"Ja, und anfangs hatten meine Eltern auch keine Probleme damit. Wir bekamen den Brief und dann erschien Professor Lyman ein paar Tage später um uns alles zu erklären….er ist einer der Geschichtslehrer hier, nicht das du bei ihm Unterricht haben wirst. Sie rea gierten so wie jeder andere, dem gesagt wird, das ihre Tochter eine Hexe ist, allerdings schienen sie es zu akzeptieren. Ich habe zwei ältere Brüder die nicht magisch sind, diese dachten und denken, das es einfach nur Cool ist, nicht das sie es vor Mum und Dad zuge ben würden. Ich habe meine Bücher und die anderen Dinge in Milwaukee gekauft und dann schickten sie mich hier her nach Great Lakes." Harry ahnte bereits, was als nächstes kommen würde, nämlich das selbe, was einigen seiner Klassenkameraden in Hogwarts passiert war.

"Und sie begannen darüber nachzudenken?"

"Ich denke genau das ist geschehen. Ich fuhr zu Weihnachten nach Hause und sie waren sehr distanziert zu mir, aber das war auch alles. Wir hatten nie sehr viel Briefkontakt, weshalb ich nicht ahnte, was folgen würde, bis ich zu den Sommerferien nach Hause zu rückkehrte. Sie setzten sich am ersten Abend mit mir zusammen und erklärten mir, das sie nicht länger in der Lage wären, damit Leben zu können, das ich eine Hexe wäre. Sie sagten mir das ich mich zwischen ihnen und der Magie entschieden müsse. Wenn ich nach Great Lakes zurückkehren würde, wäre ich nie wieder zu Hause willkommen."

"Es braucht kein Genie um zu erahnen, was du gewählt hast."

"Nein, allerdings habe ich versucht mit ihnen darüber zu reden und das mehrere Tage lang. Ich habe sogar Professor Rydell gebeten vorbeizukommen und mit ihnen zu reden, er war damals der Schulleiter, bevor Professor Murray übernahm, und dies geschah weni ge Wochen bevor er in den Ruhestand ging. Das verrückte war ja, wie erstaunlich ruhig sie waren, als wenn sie nicht wütend darüber wären, aber das lag wohl daran, das sie von ihrer Meinung nicht abzubringen waren. Sie wiederholten ihre Aussagen immer wieder. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht, das sie unter dem Imperius fluch standen, aber Professor Rydell versicherte mir, das dies nicht der Fall war."

"Das tut mir Leid, Sophie, das war sicher eine schwere Entscheidung."

"Professor Rydell sagte mir, das ich auch dann mit nach Great Lakes kommen könnte, wenn sie es mir nicht erlaubten, und das ich dort solange leben könne, wie ich dort eine Schülerin sei. Ich weiß nicht, mir will es einfach nicht in den Kopf, das sie von mir ver langten, das zu verstoßen, was ich war. Ich liebe es eine Hexe zu sein, ich liebe die Tatsa che, das ich diese besondere Macht in mir habe. Es ist wie ein Geschenk, und ich konnte es einfach nicht aufgeben, da ich gerade erst den vernünftigen Umgang damit erlernte. Ich ging an diesem Tag mit Professor Rydell fort, und ich war seit dem nicht mehr dort. Das war auch der Grund für meine Reise mit dem Portschlüssel im Auto, sowie meiner eher spektakulären Ankunft."

"Hast du danach je wieder mit ihnen gesprochen?"

"Ich habe ihnen Geburtstags- und Weihnachtskarten geschrieben, aber sie haben nie geantwortet. Ich habe allerdings noch Kontakt mit meinen Brüdern, von denen einer auf dem College ist und der andere gerade die High School beendet hat. Beide berichten mir, das sich zu Hause nichts verändert hat, und meine Eltern nicht einmal über mich reden."

"Gibt es viele Schüler mit einem ähnlichen Hintergrund hier?"

"Vermutlich ein paar Dutzend, grob geschätzt. Du wirst die meisten in den nächsten Ta gen treffen." Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich muss meiner Tante und meine Onkel jetzt wirklich etwas zu gute halten, sie gaben niemals vor mich zu lieben. Ich denke, was dir widerfuhr ist schlimmer als meine Erleb nisse."

"Das geschieht nicht in Hogwarts?"

"Nicht so oft, oder es wird nur sehr selten darüber gesprochen…..es tut mir Leid, das soll keine Kritik sein, denn ich bin wirklich froh, das du es mir erzählt hast (hier nickte sie als Zeichen, das sie es nicht als Kritik auffasste). Weißt du, es wird nicht gerade ge fördert, das wir Freundschaften mit Schülern anderer Häuser schließen, und meine Situa tion war so oder so einmalig in meinem Haus. In meinem Schuljahr in Gryffindor gab es nur eine wirklich muggelgeborene Schülerin, meine Freundin Hermine. Ihre Eltern nah men die ganze Sache aber soweit ich weiß sehr gut auf, allerdings denke ich, das Hermi ne ihnen auch nicht viel erzählt. Ein weiterer Schüler, mein Raumnachbar Dean, befand sich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie ich, denn er wuchs bei Muggeln auf, aber er besitzt magische Verwandte. Allerdings liebte ihn seine Mutter liebte und dachte das es vermut lich sehr Cool war, das er ein Magier war. Aber man kann es sich schon denken, wenn man sieht, wer immer zu Weihnachten dort blieb. Bis zum letzten Jahr blieb ich immer dort, und Hermione und mein anderer Freund, Ron, blieben auch oft gemeinsam mit mir dort, so dass ich nicht so einsam war."

"Das war sehr positiv von ihnen, wirst du sie vermissen wenn du hier bist?"

"Sie sind der einzigste Grund wieso ich Hogwarts vermissen werde, Sophie, sie und Ron's Schwester Ginny, sowie meine beiden anderen Freunde Luna und Neville, obwohl ich mich effektiv erst im letzten Jahr mit Ginny und Luna angefreundet habe…..naja, okay, ich werde auch das Schloss selbst vermissen, denn im Innern ist es weit schöner als von Außen." der Wechsel vom ernsten zum witzigen Tonfall überraschte Sophie etwas, bevor sie wie auch Harry zu Lachen anfing.

"Gehen wir zum Leichtathletikstadion als nächstes, in Ordnung?"

"Geh du einfach vor, ich folge dir."

Ohne sonderliche Eile gingen sie um das Gebäude herum und zum Stadion hinüber, das gut eine halbe Meile entfernt erschien und etwa halb so groß war wie das Quidditch-Feld von Hogwarts. Es waren keine anderen Schüler anwesend obwohl Harry das Wetter als Ideal für das Fliegen einstufte.

"Du wirst mir nicht sagen können wie die Einteilung ablaufen wird oder?"

"Möchtest du es wirklich wissen? Damit wäre gut die Hälfte der Überraschung weg."

"Ich habe bereits eine Einteilung hinter mir, aber wenn du wirklich denkst, das es mir den Spaß daran verderben würde…."

"In Ordnung, sie ähnelt dem Vorgang wie man seinen Zauberstab findet. Du setzt dich im Prinzip einfach auf spezielle Stühle die dich einschätzen, wobei jeder Stuhl ein Haus re präsentiert. Wenn du in ein Haus passt, beginnt dieser Stuhl zu summen und leuchtet deutlich auf. Sollte er dies nicht tun, stehst du auf und gehst zum nächsten Stuhl. Die Stühle werden jedes Jahr in eine andere Reihenfolge gestellt, und ich hatte das Glück, das mein erster Stuhl Cortez war, wo ich nun auch zugehörig bin."

"Aber anfangs warst sicher erschrocken, als der Stuhl unter dir aufleuchtete, oder?"

"Absolut, die Stühle sind irgendwie unter einander verbunden, und jeder passt in eines der Häuser. Es ist nicht so das, wenn die ersten Drei Stühle dich nicht wählen, du in ei nem zufälligen Haus landest. Es ist eher so, das die Stühle sich bereits bei dem ersten Stuhl entschieden, aber die restlichen Stühle zur genaueren Überprüfung dienen. Ich wusste das damals aber nicht, und da Weir fast am Ende der Liste steht, hatte ich tierische Angst, das ich die einzigste wäre, die in kein Haus passt."

"Das klingt sehr interessant, und danke das du es mir gesagt hast."

"Wie läuft die Einteilung in Hogwarts eigentlich ab?"

"Sie setzen einen uralten Hut auf deinen Kopf, und du musst dich mental mit ihm darüber unterhalten, in welches Haus du kommst. Zumindest fühlt es sich wie ein Gespräch an."

"Wenn es ein Hut ist, wie weißt du, das es ein „er" ist?"

"Weil er eine männliche Stimme hat, und er hat eine wirklich sarkastische Stimme. Manchmal dauert es nur zwei Sekunden, aber wie bei Neville kann es auch mehrere Mi nuten dauern."

"Wie lang dauerte es bei dir?"

"Knapp eine Minute, allerdings fühlte es sich länger an. Ich musste den Hut überredet mich nicht in Slytherin zu stecken, allerdings glaube ich heute das es mich mehr oder we niger nur verarscht hat."

"Das ist das dunkle Haus, oder? Es wird hin und wieder in den Geschichtsbüchern hier im Bezug auf dich erwähnt." Harry schloss kurz die Augen und lief deshalb beinahe ge gen einen der Pfosten der Reling rund um das Spielfeld.

"Oh das ist wieder einmal typisch, ich stehe selbst in den amerikanischen Büchern?"

"Nun du wirst ein Paar mal erwähnt, und es gibt viele Gerüchte im Chronicle, wenn wie der verrückte Dinge dort drüben geschehen."

"Der Chronicle ist die hiesige magische Zeitung?"

"Das ist sie, und die meisten hier lesen sie. Sie haben einen Teil der Zeitung für interna tionale, magische Neuigkeiten reserviert, und das ist der Grund wieso wir hin und wieder von dir hören." Das wiederum machte Harry auf etwas anderes Neugierig.

"Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

"Sicher."

"Deine Eltern unterstützen dich nicht, so dass sie auch die Schule vermutlich nicht bezah len. Wie werden die Kosten beglichen?"

"Oh Ich habe ein Stipendium bekommen. Weißt du, die Schule selbst ist kostenlos, sie wird von der Regierung bezahlt. Aus dem was ich gehört habe, denke ich das sie einige Patente von Muggelgeräten inne haben."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Ich weiß nur von einem, und das ist die CD, allerdings habe ich davon gehört, das es auch Autoteile gibt, und auch Teile von Flugzeugen. Wie dem auch sei, es funktioniert, und ersetzt mögliche Steuern die sonst fällig wären. Es ist schwer, Steuern einzutreiben, da unsere Geschäfte so eng mit denen der Muggel verbunden sind. Mein Stipendium ist speziell für Kinder erschaffen worden, deren Eltern für Probleme sorgen. Mit ihm werden meine Bücher und die nötigen Materialien bezahlt, und danach habe ich genug Taschen geld um über die Runden zu kommen. Wie hast du Hogwarts bezahlt, haben dir deine Verwandten geholfen?"

"Nun sie haben mich zum Zug gebracht, zählt das auch?" Sophie sah leicht geschockt aus.

"Nicht wirklich, nein."

"Nun so gesehen haben sie mir nicht geholfen. Meine Tante und mein Onkel hassten nur zwei Dinge mehr in der Welt: Magie und mich selbst. Meine Eltern haben mir ein riesi ges Erbe hinterlassen, und davon wurden die Gebühren bezahlt, allerdings störte es mei nen Onkel und meine Tante nicht weiter, wie ich das alles bezahlen konnte. Ich habe nur wenig abgehoben um die Bücher und die Materialien zu bezahlen, aber bis vor einem Monat habe ich nicht sehr viel ausgegeben. Ich musste einiges an Geld für meine Freiheit ausgeben." Er erzählte ihr nun in groben Worten von den Ereignissen um seine vorzeitige Volljährigkeit, während sie in die Mitte des Feldes gingen. Die meisten Personen würden zögern dies alles jemanden den man kaum kannte so offen zu erzählen, aber Harry's In stinkte sagten ihm, das er es Sophie ruhig erzählen konnte. Wenn man darüber nachdach te, hatte Harry von Anfang an sehr gute Instinkte wenn es um Magier ging. Die ersten beiden magischen Jugendlichen die er traf waren Draco Malfoy, den er auf Anhieb nicht mochte; und Ron, mit dem er fast sofort Freundschaft schloss. Sie setzten sich in die Mit te des Feldes, während Harry den Rest der Geschichte erzählte.

"Fühlst du dich irgend wie anders, jetzt wo du volljährig bist?"

"Nicht wirklich, allerdings war es schon komisch, im Haus der Dursleys Zaubern zu kön nen."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, ich war nur wenige Tage zu Hause, aber ich habe nie bei meinen Eltern gezaubert."

"Habt ihr die selben Gesetze gegen Zauberei Minderjähriger?"

"Sie sind noch schlimmer. Jedes Haus in den USA in dem Magier leben ist gegen Vampi re und Werwölfe geschützt, aber es hat auch entsprechende Zauber gegen Magie Minder jähriger und sobald ein minderjähriger seinen Zauberstab bei Beginn der Sommerferien ablegt, kann er ihn nicht mehr aufheben, außer die Vampire oder Werwölfe greifen das Haus an, oder aber es sind zwei Monate vergangen."

"Wow, und ich dachte die Dinge wären hier einfacher, besonders im Bezug auf Jugendli che und Magie."

"Sie denken, das Jugendliche einfach zu undiszipliniert sind, und einfach Gefahr laufen angeben zu wollen, besonders in der Nähe von Muggeln."

"Niemand hat bisher ein Schlupfloch gefunden?"

"Nein, der einzigste Weg ist der wohl eindeutigste, nämlich deinen Zauberstab niemals abzulegen, was nicht immer sehr praktisch ist."

"Ein sehr guter Grund im Sommer hier zu bleiben, denn hier kannst du ihn so oft wie nö tig verwenden."

"Es ist ein Vorteil, und die meisten Jugendlichen nutzen diesen Vorteil. In meinem ersten Sommer hier waren es nur 20 Schüler, jetzt sind es fast dreimal so viele. Und nicht alle sind muggelgeborene."

"Professor Murray sagte mir, das es kaum Rivalitäten zwischen Reinblütern und Muggel geborenen gibt, hat sie da recht?" Ein Lehrer mochte manchmal nicht alles mitbekom men.

"Zu großen Teilen ja. Ich denke der wirklich große Unterschied ist das Geld, denn ich kenne keinen reinblütigen Schüler, der nicht aus einer reichen Familie stammt. Die meis ten haben sich über die Jahre auf Kosten der Muggel bereichert, und zwar soweit, das du ein wirklich benachteiligter Magier sein musst, um nicht nach der Schule Geld machen zu können."

"Was wirst du nach der Schule machen?" Sophie sah sehr nachdenklich aus, während sie über eine Antwort nachdachte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, und das stört mich. Bisher habe ich nichts wirklich interessan tes gefunden und hoffe noch immer, das es mich findet und nicht umgekehrt."

"Wirst du nach der Schule eine Muggel-Universität besuchen?"

"Ich würde ein weiteres Stipendium dafür benötigen, was möglich wäre, aber ich weiß es nicht."

"Das ist eine der Sachen welche die Muggel besser Handhaben, sie zwingen keine Ju gendlichen die gerade erst 16 Jahre alt sind, sich für den Weg des Rests ihres späteren Lebens zu entscheiden. Bei mir ist es das gleiche, ich kann dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, was ich machen werde. Ich weiß das ich vermutlich professionell Quidditch spielen könnte, oder aber im Laden der Zwillinge arbeiten könnte…..aber ich weiß nicht, ob eines die ser Dinge das ist, was ich machen werde, oder ob ich es überhaupt möchte."

"Du hast wenigstens einige Optionen offen, von denen keine wirklich schlecht ist."

"Oh, du könntest definitiv auch bei WWW anfangen, ich werde die Zwillinge so oder so überreden, in die USA zu expandieren." Sie sahn ihn ernst an, bemerkte aber das er lä chelte und nicht Lachte.

"Sehr witzig, Harry."

"Vertrau mir, Sophie, die beiden werden den Laden zu einem riesigen Erfolg führen, und sobald dies der Fall ist, werden sie expandieren. Ich habe einige ihrer Produkte im Kof fer, ich werde sie dir später zeigen, wenn du möchtest."

"Sind sie besser als Zonkos?" Zonkos war der weltweit größte Scherzartikelhersteller, wobei das Hauptquartier der Firma in Großbritannien lag.

"Das glauben wir, allerdings sind wir da recht voreingenommen. Es würde mich interes sieren zu sehen was du von ihrer Arbeit denkst." er beschrieb ihr nun in Worten wie eini ge der Dinge funktionierten, und Sophie überraschte ihn indem sie sich besonders für den transportablen Sumpf interessierte, von dem er einige Exemplare mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich vor, die Dinge einzusetzen, aber er dachte das er den Zwillingen eini ge neue Abnehmer hier verschaffen könnte. Sie hatten ihm geholfen und er wollte es nun zurückzahlen.

Harry bemerkte nun das es ein wunderschöner Tag war. Die Temperatur lag bei etwa 75 Grad Fahrenheit (also etwa die mittlere Temperatur in dieser Region), und die Sonne schien. Harry lag auf dem Rücken und genoss den Sonnenschein, während er mit Sophie sprach, die mit gekreuzten Beinen neben ihm saß. Harry verspürte einen unendlichen Frieden in diesem Moment, und sagte dies auch zu Sophie.

"Dies ist wirklich entspannend."

"Ja das ist es, sollte ich mich aber schlecht fühlen weil ich dir so wenig gezeigt habe? Wir haben uns bisher einfach nur unterhalten."

"Nun, Professor Murray sagte das wir den gesamten Tag Zeit haben. Ich will dich aber auch nicht aufhalten, wenn dir langweilig ist." sie schüttelte nun den Kopf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Nein, mir ist nicht langweilig, im Gegenteil. Ich finde es schön jemanden aus einer an deren Kultur kennenzulernen. Und die Tatsache das du sehr nett bist, ist ein weiterer Bo nus."

"Du bist genauso nett, und Professor Murray wusste schon was sie tat, als sie dich aus suchte. Gibt es viele Transferschüler hier?"

"Nein, nicht sehr viele. Hin und wieder gibt es welche von den anderen amerikanischen Schulen, wenn deren Eltern umziehen, aber das sind meist nur ein oder zwei im Jahr. Du bist der erste ausländische Schüler von dem ich weiß, abgesehen von einem Kanadier, der hier sein Lehrlingsjahr absolvierte."

"Lehrlingsjahr?"

"So bezeichnen wir die einzelnen Schuljahre. Das erste Schuljahr heißt Einsteigerjahr, dann folgt Neulingsjahr, Sophomorejahr, Lehrlingsjahr, Übergangsjahr, Junior- und Se niorenjahr. Anfangs ist es schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Wir beiden sind im Junioren, zumindest sind wir das in wenigen Wochen. Und während Sophomore in der Regel das zweite Schuljahr bezeichnet, ist es hier bei uns das dritte Schuljahr."

"Bei uns war es einfach nur Eins, Zwei, Drei und so weiter."

"Vermutlich um die Dinge so zu ändern, das sie nicht mehr zu Sehr nach Hogwarts aus sehen. Ich habe gehört das die Schuljahre in Salem ebenfalls mit eins bis sieben durch nummeriert sind."

"Hast du je Schüler der anderen Schulen getroffen? Heyman und Murray sagten mir et was über die Olympics, sind sie schulintern oder finden sie unter den vier Schulen ge meinsam statt?"

"Seit ihr hier zur Schule gehe ist es immer schulintern gewesen. Anfangs fanden sie wie bei den Muggeln und ihren olympischen Spielen alle vier Jahre statt, aber es gab immer Betrugsvorwürfe. Die vier Schulen sind sehr große Rivalen, denn jede will die meisten Gelder, denn dann, so glauben sie, bekommen sie auch die besten Schüler."

"Ich hätte gedacht, das sie die gleichen Gelder bekommen, gleichmäßig unter den vier Schulen verteilt."

"Versuch am Besten gar nicht die Logik darin zu finden, Harry, es würde dich nur ver wirren. Salem bekommt das meiste, da sie sozusagen das Flaggschiff der Schulen sind, und bei ihnen sind fast alle Reinblüter der Ostküste, weshalb sie viele Spenden bekom men. Siehst du unser Quidditch Stadion hier, ihres ist fast dreimal so groß. Die anderen Schulen bekommen die gleiche Menge Geld von der Regierung, etwas mehr als 20 Pro zent pro Schule."

"Ich habe bemerkt, das das Stadion relativ klein wirkt, obwohl unseres nicht einmal so groß wie das von Salem ist. Spielst du auch Quidditch?"

"Ich gehöre nicht dem Team an, aber es macht mir Spaß, zuzusehen. Ich spiele auch kein Quodpot, aber wie beim Quidditch sehe ich mir jedes Spiel an. Sie sind immer ein Großereignis, und die Gebäude sind praktisch Menschenleer bei Spielen. Ich selbst flie ge hin und wieder gerne, auch um Stress abzubauen, aber ich bin keine großartige Fliege rin. Es gibt einige Schüler in jedem Haus die sowohl Quidditch als auch Quodpot spielen, und du kannst das sehr leicht erkennen, denn sie sehen am Ende des Frühlings immer sehr erschöpft aus, dank der vielen Übungseinheiten sowie dem Druck während der Spie le."

"Ich bin jetzt seit fast 10 Monaten nicht mehr auf einem Besen geflogen, weshalb ich mich sehr darauf freue."

"Wieso bist du solange nicht mehr geflogen?"

"Einer der angehenden Todesser sagte einige sehr miese Dinge über Mrs. Weasley, wes halb Fred und ich ihn Angriffen. Umbridge, das war jene Frau welche die Schule mehr oder weniger übernommen hatte, erklärte unsere Sperre, und erweiterte diese auch auf George, um sicher zu gehen. Wir mussten die letzten beiden Spiele zusehen, und sie hat meinen Besen gestohlen. Ich bekam ihn erst gegen Ende des Schuljahres zurück." Sophie schien ähnlich wie Hermine zu reagieren als sie dies hörte: sie war überhaupt nicht Glücklich darüber, das Harry einen Schüler angegriffen hatte, aber war gleichzeitig er staunt darüber, das er dies getan hatte um die Ehre einer Frau zu beschützen. Am Ende siegte die letztere Reaktion eindeutig in ihr.

"Das war sehr nobel von dir."

"Ich bin kein Barbar. Mrs. Weasley war sehr wütend darüber, aber sie beruhigte sich nach einiger Zeit. Sie ist fast wie eine Tante für mich im Gegensatz zu der in Little Whin ging, nicht das ich je eine Mutter gehabt habe. Die Zwillinge wollten keine Profis werden sondern ließen ihre Gehirne arbeiten und eröffnete ihren Scherzartikelladen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob Molly ahnt, das ich ihnen das Startkapital gegeben habe, denn wenn dies so wäre, hätte ich mit Sicherheit einige Heuler bekommen."

"Ja, die Zwillingen sind ziemlich übermütig. Meine Mutter hätte meine Brüder in den Keller gesperrt, wenn sie auch nur Anzeichen dafür gezeigt hätte, das sie wie Zwillinge zu agieren begannen."

"Oh Molly hat es versucht, glaub mir das….aber sie haben keinen Keller in ihrem Haus, und nur einen einfachen Dachboden mit einem Ghoul….frag bitte nicht weiter darüber. Aus dem, was ich gehört habe, ist Charlie auch eine Art Rebell, der nur keinen Zwilling hat um das Chaos zu vergrößern. Percy ist mehr als über genau, er ist einfach zu berechenbar. Ginny ist praktisch der dritte Teil des Duo's Fred und George, die allerdings sehr stark ihrer Mutter ähnelt. Bill ist eine Art Genie, und Ron ist der ….nun ich denke Ron ist derjenige, der bisher nie eine wirkliche Aufgabe in der Familie gefunden hat. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich denke seine Nische in der Familie ist der „beste Freund des Jungen der Lebt", und das ist nicht unbedingt sehr gesund für denjenigen." Während der Erklärungen für die Volljährigkeit hatte er ihr die verschiedenen Rollen der Weasleys in dem Drama erzählt.

"Du sagst also, das deine Familie dich definitiv nicht liebt, aber wenn man dir so zuhört, wenn du über die Weasleys sprichst, so klingen sie doch wie deine wirkliche Familie."

"In vielen Fällen sind sie es, und um auf deine nächste Frage einzugehen, die vermutlich „aber wie kannst du sie verlassen, Harry?" (Sophie nickte nun als wenn sie genau an die se Frage gedacht hätte) lauten würde. Und es ist eine wichtige Frage, abgesehen von dem Fakt, das ich sie nicht im Kampf mit Dumbledore haben wollte. Ich meine, ich weiß das sie sich heraus halten, aber Dumbledore und ich wären definitiv während des Schuljahres aneinander geraten, und ich wollte nicht, das sie sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen."

"Reell gesehen oder theoretisch gesehen?"

"Nun reell gesehen haben wir das bereits, und wenn Peter und ich meine Pläne so gut versteckt gehalten hätten, hätte er uns definitiv aufgehalten. theoretisch? Ich hätte ihn im Prinzip ausschalten können wenn ich ihn überrascht hätte, und selbst dann wären die Chancen sehr gering gewesen. Gleiches gilt derzeit für Voldemort, denn ich habe bisher nur dank sehr viel Glück überlebt. Ich bin noch nicht bereit mich um beide zu kümmern, und da ich den bösen Jungen zu erst Tod sehen möchte, und der eigentlich gute Typ mich in Ruhe lassen soll, dachte ich wäre es am besten, wenn ich für einige Zeit verschwinden würde."

"Ich die Tatsache, das du diesen Dumbledore einen auswischen kannst, ein weiterer Grund?"

"Streng genommen ja, allerdings weiß ich derzeit auch nicht was er überhaupt unterneh men könnte. Das war einer der wichtigen Gründe wieso ich so schnell wie möglich her kam, ich wollte nicht riskieren das er sich dieses Problem genauer ansehen könnte. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist es schon kurios, denn er hat ein Spiel verloren, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste das er es überhaupt spielte, bis es fast beendet war."

"Sehr klug." Harry streckte ihr nun die Zunge raus.

"Nun, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, die kluge Person zu sein, das Gefühl ist noch verwirrend für mich, aber ich beginne es zu genießen. Zuvor war ich immer der „der zugreift", und die anderen mussten das Chaos das ich verursachte beseitigen. Aber nicht dieses mal."

"Du wirst also nicht mehr einfach drauflos stürmen?"

"Sag niemals nie, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, das ich mit der jetzigen Situation weit zu friedener bin als in der Zeit, wo ich im Haus meiner Verwandten ohne jedwede Informa tionen eingesperrt war. Wenn ich dort einfach nur reagiert hätte, wäre ich aufgeflogen, und die Dinge wären deutlich anders verlaufen. Ich beginne langsam diese Perspektive auszunutzen, und es ist eindeutig Zeit dafür."

"Ich freue mich für dich, und auch für uns. Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen um den gefolterten Jugendlichen zu machen, über den wir im Chronicle gelesen haben."

"Sehr witzig, und nein, das wird wohl nicht der Fall sein."

"Wirst du vermutlich hier bleiben, nachdem du die Schule beendet hast?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin erst seit 24 Stunden hier. Ich denke vieles wird davon Abhän gen, wie sich die Dinge in Großbritannien entwickeln." Sie bemerkte, das er das Wort „zu Hause" nicht benutzte, als er über Großbritannien sprach. Sie saßen noch einige Zeit ruhig dort, und Sophie begann darüber nachzudenken, das sie die Führung am Besten et was ausschmücken könnte.

"Also, was möchtest du gerne noch über die Schule wissen?"

"Wie laufen die Unterrichtsstunden ab, und wieso gibt es zwei Lehrer für jedes Fach."

"Die Klassen sind in Blöcke eingeteilt, von denen du jeweils einen zweimal die Woche hast und das für je drei Stunden. Die Lehrer wechseln sich jedes Jahr in den Klassen ab. In den Verwandlungsstunden sind die beiden Lehrer Professor Palmer und Professor Washburn. Professor Palmer hat uns in dem Novizen- Sophomore, und Übergangsjahren unterrichtet (Erstes, Drittes, und Fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts), und Professor Wash burn unterrichtete während der anderen beiden Jahre. In den letzten beiden Jahren gab es aber Unterschiede, da der Dienstälteste Lehrer in der Regel die fortgeschrittenen Klassen übernahm, während der jüngere die normalen Klassen unterrichtete. Ich werde also ver mutlich von Professor Palmer in den nächsten beiden Jahren haben, während Professor Washburn dein Lehrer sein wird."

"Vermutlich?"

"Nun, der beste Schüler der regulären Klasse am Ende des Juniorenjahres wird in der Re gel in die Fortgeschrittene Klasse aufgestuft, sofern sie es wollen. Es gibt einen regel rechten Wettkampf darum, da jeder Verwandlung wählt, allerdings dürftest du hier einen Vorteil haben."

"Welche anderen Klassen hast du gewählt?"

"Verzauberungskunst, Verteidigung, Alte Runen sowie Zauberstablose Magie. Ich hatte nur ein „E" in Runen, deshalb ich nur in Verzauberung, Verteidigung und Verwandlung im fortgeschrittenen Kurs sein werde. Ich denke, Zauberstablose Magie zählt auch zu den fortgeschrittenen Kursen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

"Ich habe fast die selben Fächer: Verzauberungskunst und Verteidigung werden beides die fortgeschrittenen Kurse sein, sowie Verwandlung und Muggelstudien, aber auch Zau berstablose Magie. Du nimmt nicht Zaubertränke?"

"Nein, ich bin absolut mies darin, und einige dieser Gerüche vertragen sich nicht mit mei nem Magen. Ich denke, der einzigste Grund wieso ich ein „E" darin in meinen OWL be kam war dank dem schriftlichen Teil, denn im praktischen dürfte ich komplett versagt ha ben."

"Ich habe ein „A" in meinen OWL darin bekommen, und ich bin dankbar das es eine so relativ gute Note wurde. Ich habe nie wirklich daran gedacht, es hier zu wählen, obwohl die Lehrer hier vielleicht deutlich besser sind als mein ehemaliger."

"Oh die Lehrer hier sind gut, sie sind sehr vorsichtig und stellen sicher, das du nichts in die Luft sprengst."

"Gibt es irgend welche Lehrer die sich wie Snape in meinen Beschreibungen benehmen?"

"Nicht wirklich, und ich glaube auch nicht, das Professor Murray ein solches Benehmen tolerieren würde. Ihre wichtigsten Maximen sind Respekt und Zusammenarbeit, und wenn du wenn du einen Lehrer mies behandelst, bekommst du schneller Strafarbeiten als das du dich umdrehen kannst."

"Was ist mit den Punkten? Bei uns drüben wurden uns Punkte für solche Dingen zum Beispiel abgezogen."

"Das klingt einfach nur Dumm, das gesamte Haus dafür zu bestrafen wenn sich eine Per son daneben benimmt."

"Ich denke das sie hoffen, das die anderen Schüler denjenigen in seine Schranken weisen würden." Daraufhin musste sie ironisch lächeln.

"Hat es bei dir funktioniert?"

"Oh oh oh. Und ja, es funktionierte bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, denn es gab viele Din ge die ich nicht tun konnte, weil wir den Hauspokal gewinnen wollten. Oh ja, ein Jahr, ohne Voldemort, kein nervender Schulleiter, und kein Unterricht bei Snape….was soll ich nur mit mir selbst anfangen?"

"Meine Freunde und ich können dir bei Bedarf Dinge an den Kopf werfen, wenn du willst." Sehr gut, sie hat Sinn für Humor.

"Solange ich dich vom Besen aus am Kragen packen darf und in den nächsten größeren See werden darf….als Zeichen des Schulgeistes natürlich."

"Du und wie viele deiner festen Freunde?" Harry bewegte sich ein wenig Fort von ihr.

"Uh oh, ich bin wohl in Schwierigkeiten. Sollte ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen?"

"Nein, ich werde nicht zulassen, das irgend jemand dich während deiner ersten Tage hier ärgert und das gilt auch für mich."

"Danke Merlin für diesen Gefallen." Sophie grinste nun leicht und erhob sich.

"Komm, wir haben schon lange genug hier gesessen. Ich sollte dir noch andere Dinge zeigen, aber wenn du willst können wir gerne später noch ein wenig Fliegen gehen."

"Das würde mich freuen. Also wohin nun?"

"Wir gehen wieder hinein, und ich werde dir die Klassenräume zeigen. Hier draußen gibt es neben dem Bereich für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nichts weiter zu sehen, und sie wünsche vermutlich keine Störung. Wenn wir mit diesem Teil der Führung fertig sind, dürfte es Zeit für das Mittagessen sein. Ich werde dir den Gemeinschaftsraum unseres Hauses zeigen, bevor wir fliegen gehen." Sie nahmen sich erneut die Zeit während des Weges, allerdings fühlte sich Harry sehr erfrischt nachdem er so lange geschlafen hatte, denn er schien den Jetlag irgendwie bereits überwunden zu haben. Sie erreichten die Haupttür und Sophie führte ihn die Gänge entlang zum Essenssaal. Beide betraten einen der Räume hier, wobei die Tür offen blieb. Harry sah einen Raum der einem normalen Muggelklassenraum sehr stark ähnelte.

"Wenigstens ist er sehr aufgeräumt und nicht veraltet während er sehr funktional wirkt."

"Ich denke sie haben die Einrichtung in normalen Möbelhäusern gekauft, da wir eine öf fentlich finanzierte Schule sind."

"Ist eure Regierung genauso inkompetent wie unsere, wenn ich das mal so fragen darf."

"Es ist hier nicht so schlimm, denn der Kongress ist die Gesamtregierung. Hin und wie der kommt es zu einem Skandal, aber diese vergehen relativ schnell wieder. Sie überwa chen die Schulen lediglich und kümmern sich um die Muggel, Vampire und Werwölfe."

"Wo ist eigentlich die Hauptstadt? Ist es Washington D.C.?" Harry konnte sich nicht dar an erinnern etwas darüber in den Geschichtsstunden im Alter von 10 Jahren gehört zu ha ben, aber er erinnerte sich, das sie dort eigentlich lag.

"Nein, das ist Boston, so das sie näher an Salem liegt…die Schule liegt nicht einmal in Salem, sondern gut 100 Meilen davon westlich gelegen, damit sie nicht im Wege ist. Es ist sehr schwer ein Quidditch/Quodpot Stadion in der Mitte eines Vororts zu erklären."

"Das denke ich auch, denn sonst könnte man eine Schule ja überall platzieren."

"Richtig, Tecumseh befindet sich zum Beispiel mitten in einem Indianerreservat, wo die Muggelbehörden fast nie zu Finden sind. Pathfinder befindet sich in den Bergen von Ka lifornien, und sie müssen sehr oft Erinnerungszauber bei Bergsteigern verwenden. Wo befindet sich eigentlich Hogwarts?"

"Im nördlichen Schottland, ich habe es einmal überflogen und es befindet sich keine Stadt außer Hogsmeade in direkter Nähe."

"Ich habe von Hogsmeade gehört, und wir haben hier rein gar nichts in dieser Art. Die meisten von uns leben in den Großstädten, und es gibt große Regionen wo magische Ge bäude errichtet werden können."

"Wo bekommt ihr eure Schulausrüstung?"

"In der Flackter Alley in Milwaukee. Es gibt auch ähnliche in San Francisco, Boston, und Tulsa in der Nähe der Schulen, sowie eine in New York City. Viele von uns gehen in der nächste Woche dorthin, um unsere Schulbücher und die anderen Dinge zu besorgen, und es würde mich freuen, wenn du uns begleiten würdest."

"Das wäre ideal, aber stellen wir sicher, das deine Freunde auch mit mir klar kommen."

"Oh, das werden sie, ich bin diejenige die am misstrauischsten ist von uns, und wir beide kommen ja sofort mit einander klar. Die meisten Leute, mit denen ich zusammen bin, sind auch hier, so dass du sie beim Mittagessen Kennenlernen wirst."

"Sind sie alle in Cortez?"

"Reiko und Warrick sind es, Claudia gehört zu Shawnee. Diese drei Sind diesen Sommer meine Begleiter wenn du so willst. Jonas gehört zu Jefferson, aber er ist diesen Sommer nicht hier."

"Eine weitere persönliche…" Sie ließ ihn aber nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Nein ich gehe nicht mit Warrick oder Jonas, und ich bin auch nicht in die andere Rich tung ausgerichtet." beide fingen nun an zu kichern.

"Ich wollte DAS nicht fragen, das verspreche ich dir."

"Das sagt sich so einfach wenn ich dir antworten kann. Nein, Warrick und Reiko sind ein Paar, und Jonas und Claudia weigern sich beide, das unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren. Ich bin ein eindeutiger Single. Was ist mit dir? Irgendwelche gebrochene Herzen dort drü ben?"

"Umm…nun….."

"Mehr als eine, oder?"

"Ich zögerte, weil ich es nicht sicher weiß. Ich habe meine Probleme mit den Mädchen, und ein Date ist alles was ich bisher hatte."

"Eines? Ich hätte gedacht das sie dich regelrecht jagen."

"Sie wollten alle nur den „Jungen der Lebt", und ich habe fünf Jahre damit verbracht, ih nen zu entkommen." Sophie war wirklich beeindruckt von diesem Jugendlichen beson ders als sie diese Aussage hörte. Die meisten Jungen in seinem Alter hätten dem Ruhm nachgegeben, aber er tat es nicht. Sie gab ihrer Meinung durch ein leichtes Lächeln Aus druck.

"Also zurück zu deinem „umm" und „nun" am Anfang."

"Seit einigen Jahren war Ginny in mich verliebt, aber wieder nur wegen dem „Jungen der Lebte", und während nichts dabei heraus kam….bin ich mir nicht sicher ob sie es nicht noch immer ist, allerdings hatte sie bereits mit mehreren anderen Jungen Dates. Sie ist der einzigste, mit einem möglichen gebrochenen Herzen, aber es wäre nicht aus dem richtigen Grund."

"Was ist mit dieser Hermine?"

"Oh sie ist nun endlich mit Ron zusammengekommen, nachdem sie sich über zwei Jahre immer wieder in den Haaren lagen. Es sie hielten es aber nicht für nötig es mir zu sagen, allerdings taten es Ron's Brüder."

"Und du hattest nie irgend welche Gefühle für Hermine."

"Nein, nicht wirklich, allerdings nahm jeder andere an das ich mit ihr zusammenkommen würde, und nicht sie mit Ron. Der Tagesprophet, oh wie ich ihn hasse, hat viel über uns beide während des Trimagischen Turniers berichtet. Sie waren nicht im geringsten kor rekt in ihren Berichten, aber das interessiert die Presse in England nicht. Nein, Hermine ist mir zu über genau, sie regiert praktisch mit eiserner Hand über Ron. Nur Merlin weiß das er durchaus einige Hilfen braucht."

"Du möchtest der Boss sein oder?"

"Nicht wirklich. Die Hälfte der Zeit ja, aber ich ziehe es vor, wenn es jemand ist, der da mit freiwillig einverstanden ist. Und genau das wäre bei Hermine nicht der Fall."

"Sehr positiv von dir, die Meinung hier ist, das die Männer in Europa in der Regel die Ehen dominieren."

"Ich weiß nichts darüber, aber die einzigste Magische Hochzeit die ich ansatzweise kenne ist die von Molly und Arthur, und sie führt die Familie an. Nebenbei, wenn ich der Eigen tümer meiner Freundin sein wollte, würde ich den Vorteilen des Rufs als „der Junge der Lebt" nachgeben und das werde ich sicher nicht."

"Du hasst den Titel wirklich oder?" Harry lächelte mit rollenden Augen.

"Ich bin „der Junge der Lebt", weil meine Mutter sich in den Todesfluch warf, mehr nicht. Ich war gerade einmal 15 Monate alt, und mich kümmerte nur mein nächstes Essen sowie der Wechsel der Windel. Ich erfuhr allerdings erst davon, als ich knapp 11 Jahre alt war, und es bereitet mir seit dem Probleme. Ich ziehe es vor es zu ignorieren und von meinen Eltern so zu denken das sie „gestorben sind um mich zu beschützen". Der Junge der Lebte war ein Meilenstein um meinen Hals herum, und ein sehr gewichtiger Grund wieso ich hier bin, nämlich um ihn loszuwerden….jedenfalls außer dem was in den Geschichtsbüchern steht."

"Wir können dich damit also nicht ärgern?"

"Nicht wenn ihr es überleben wollt, meine liebe Sophie. Du bist soweit gekommen, da wirst du denke ich nicht deine letzten beiden Jahre riskieren." Er sagte dies so ernst, das es sie überraschte, bevor sie sah das er anfing zu Lachen. Sie gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter während sie zu der Tür hinüber ging.

"Komm, du Komödiant, gehen wir zum Mittagessen." Sie verließen das Klassenzimmer und trafen nun auf einen der Lehrer der eines der anderen Klassenzimmer verliess.

"Guten Tag Professor Palmer."

"Hallo Sophie, dies ist also Harry. David Palmer, Lehrer für Verwandlung." Palmer war ein groß gebauter, dunkelhäutiger Mann, mit einer tiefen Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er hielt seine Hand zu Harry hinüber, welcher diese ergriff und auch schüttelte.

"Ich bin Harry Potter Sir, es freut mich sie kennenzulernen."

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Harry, Professor Murray sagte uns am Montag das du herkommen würdest, aber ich muss zugeben, das ich bisher skeptisch war."

"Ich konnte es anfangs auch nicht glauben, Sir, aber ich bin hier. Sophie sagte mir, das, sollte ich wirklich hart daran arbeiten, ich in ihre Klasse im nächsten Herbst wechseln kann."

"Ich bin sicher das dir dies gelingen wird. Solltest du etwas Nachhilfe gebrauchen kön nen, so habe ich noch mehrere Zeiten frei."

"Das wäre ideal, Sir, sagen sie mir nur wann und wo." Palmer dachte kurz nach.

"Lass uns am besten Montag morgen, 10 Uhr anfangen, also direkt nach Sophie. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes an dem du arbeiten möchtest?" jetzt war es an Harry nachzudenken.

"Nun ich habe viel Theorie gelernt in diesem Sommer, jedenfalls in Verwandlung, und in der ersten Stunde würde ich gerne mit ihnen diese durchgehen um zu sehen, ob ich es richtig verstanden habe."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, denn die Theorie ist die Grundlage jedes Zauberstab basierenden Zaubers. Bring bitte das Buch mit das du gelesen hast und wir sehen es uns an."

"Sehr gut, Sir, ich freue mich bereits darauf."

"Same here. Ich muss jetzt zurück in mein Büro. Wir sehen und dann beim Essen." Er ging eine der nächsten Treppen hinab und seine Schritte waren von oben zu hören, ver mutlich aus dem Bürobereich im dritten Stock.

Sophie und Harry gingen den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren und betraten die Es senshalle. Sophie erblickte ihre Freunde die neben der Tür saßen und führte Harry zu ih rem Tisch hinüber.

"Leute, ich möchte euch Harry Potter vorstellen, er ist ein neuer Schüler hier." Nun herrschte totale Stille während ihre Freunde (Und die Leute an den Tischen daneben) nicht zu wissen schienen, was sie sagen sollten. Einer der Schüler an einem der Tische sah auf und sagte:

"Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?" Harry's einzigste Reaktion darauf war das er sein Haar anhob, so das die Narbe sichtbar war.

"In der Tat."

"Nun der Akzent stimmt auf jeden Fall." Dies sagte einer von Sophie's Freunden, der aufstand und sich vorstellte.

"Hallo, ich bin Claudia Cregg, und dies sind Warrick Forrester und Reiko Aylesworth." Claudia war knapp ein Zoll größer als Harry, mit langem, braunem Haar. Warrick's Haut farbe war etwas heller als die von Professor Palmer, und er war nicht viel kleiner. Reiko schien japanische Vorfahren zu haben, und war etwas kleiner und leichter gebaut. Sie starrten Harry allerdings mit freundlichen Blicken an.

"Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, Sophie hat mir die schlimmsten Dinge über euch er zählt." Und wieder Stille, aber Sophie war es nun gewohnt, und rammte ihm den Ellenbo gen in die Seite.

"Hört nicht zu sehr auf ihn, es ist sein englischer Humor. Setz dich Harry, bevor ein Du ell ausbricht." Er setzte sich nun in der Tat und bald erschien ein Teller mit Sandwiches in der Mitte des Tisches, sowie Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit die wie Fruchtsaft roch.

"Du warst den gesamten Morgen über bei Sophie…..und bist trotzdem noch hier? Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Sie hat mir bereits mehrmals gedroht Warrick, und ich sage besser nichts über die Tour." Die anderen drei starrten sie überrascht an.

"Unsere Sophie? Hat gedroht?" Reiko griff hinüber und befühlte Sophie's Stirn. Claudia sagte dazu.

"Sophie ist vermutlich die scheueste Person die ich je getroffen habe, und ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wieso sie den legendären Harry Potter bedrohen könnte."

"Zweimal sogar, Claudia, und ich bin mit Sicherheit keine Legende….ihre Drohungen haben mir allerdings sehr geholfen, und das dürfte es auch erklären." Beide nickten nun. Die Fünfergruppe unterhielt sich noch darüber, was Harry bisher gesehen hatte, und was Sophie ihm noch zeigen sollte. Claudia und Reiko hatten noch Nachhilfestunden am Nachmittag, während Warrick in der Sommerliga Fußball spielte und deshalb zum Trai ning musste, allerdings planten sie alle nach dem Abendbrot noch ein paar Filme in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez zu sehen. Claudia erklärte es Harry (Sie schien so etwas wie die Anführerin der Gruppe zu sein).

"Elektrizität funktioniert hier, aber sie ist sehr teuer, und nicht in jedem Zimmer verfüg bar. Jeder der Gemeinschaftsräume besaß sie allerdings, und einige der Lehrerwohnungen und Büros ebenfalls, allerdings benutzten die Lehrer sie sehr selten. Die Gemeinschafts räume nutzten sie für die Computer, allerdings können wir hier nicht das Internet verwen den, und es gibt kein Telephon hier. Wir benutzen die Computer nur um unsere Unterla gen zu schreiben, denn das ist deutlich einfacher als sie auf Schreibmaschinen zu verfas sen." Harry hatte noch nie einen Computer oder eine Schreibmaschine verwendet, und hatte nur sehr wenig über das Internet gehört (Meist, wenn er den Nachrichten lauschte und das während des vierten und fünften Jahres).

"Es sieht so aus, als wenn ich damit umzugehen lernen müsste. Ist es schwer zu lernen?"

"Nicht wirklich, es braucht halt nur Übung. Das gute daran ist, das du jetzt einige Wo chen früher hier bist, so das du reichlich üben kannst. Wenn Sophie dir die Gemein schaftsräume zeigt, kann sie dich direkt in einen der Computer einweisen."

"Sichert, ich wollte das so oder so tun. Lass es uns am besten direkt nach dem Mittag ma chen, denn ich muss ihm noch den besten Gemeinschaftsraum überhaupt zeigen." Clau dia rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Das muss ich den gesamten Sommer über ertragen, Harry, ich muss den dreien dabei zu hören wie sie über Cortez diskutieren. Nicht das Jonas eine große Hilfe wäre, selbst wenn er hier wäre."

"Welches Haus hat den….wie hieß er noch? Den Carver Cup zuletzt gewonnen?"

"Jefferson hat ihn letztes Jahr gewonnen, was bedeutet, das Jonas nur wenig helfen kann. Er ist einer der besten Quodpot Spieler für Jefferson, und verbringt fast den gesamten Sommer bei dem Junioren-Nationalteam."

"Es wird genial sein, ein Quodpot Spiel zu sehen, denn es wird bei uns nicht gespielt."

"Es wird in der Regel nur in Nordamerika gespielt und die Profiliga ist sehr beliebt. Jonas ist der glückliche, denn er wird keine Probleme haben, dort eine Position zu bekommen. Es würde mich überraschen wenn er nicht bereits auf der obersten Stufe der Transferliste steht. Wirst du auch hier für dein Haus Quidditch spielen?"

"Das würde ich gerne, wenn ich es in ein Hausteam schaffe." Er war etwas verwirrt, als sie zu Lachen begannen. Warrick sagte nun:

"Leute, der beste britische Jugendspieler wird mit Sicherheit in eines der Hausteams ge langen. Die besten Athleten spielen in der Regel Quodpot, außer ein paar Ausnahmen." Er schaute scheinbar ernst drein und Harry bemerkte relativ schnell das er einer von jenen wenigen war.

"Wie du selbst vielleicht? Du dürftest mit Sicherheit ein Beater sein."

"Da hast du recht, junger Harry." Sagte eine halbwegs verständliche Imitation des briti schen Akzents, allerdings mehr auf der Grundlage von Monty Python.

"Das ist gar nicht so schlecht, du könntest sogar einen ausländischen Touristen mit dem Akzent überzeugen."

"Ich verstehe die Akzente sehr gut, denn ich habe als Kind viel Fernsehen gesehen. Ne benbei ja, ich bin einer der Beater, denn ich bin schlicht zu groß für eine andere Position. Ich habe sehr früh erkannt, das es keinen großen Wettbewerb um die Positionen von Quidditch gibt, weshalb ich bereits in meinem ersten Jahr im Team war, und ich spiele es seit dem durchgehend."

"Das mag komisch klingen, aber bist du so gut?"

"Nun ich bin, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, der bessere Fußballspieler, aber ich habe bisher nie das Problem gehabt, meinen Platz im Quidditch-Team zu verlieren. Ich werde es si cher nicht als Profi spielen, als Amateur vielleicht aber nicht mehr." Harry sah nun zu den beiden Mädchen.

"Spielt einer von euch auch?" Reiko sah nun auf.

"Ich bin seit letztem Jahr als Jäger im Team, nachdem Warrick mich überredete noch här ter zu trainieren. Er hat mich seit zwei Jahren damit genervt, mich für das Team zu mel den, aber ich hatte es nie geschafft. Claudia und Sophie hier sind nur Zuschauer, sie ver suchen es gar nicht erst zu spielen."

"Das Training nimmt zu viel Zeit weg, weshalb ich in der Regel nur zu den Spielen gehe."

"Wie oft wird trainiert?"

"Normalerweise dreimal die Woche, sie machen nur Spaß, Harry. Es gibt Regeln, die ein Limit bei dem Training setzen. Außerdem sind sie bei Schneestürmen in der Regel aufge hoben, so das du in der Regel nur die normalen Ausdauerübungen im Fitnesscenter absol vierst."

"Ja, das wollte ich gerade fragen. Wie schlecht ist die Schneesituation hier?" Sophie zuckte leicht zusammen während Reiko antwortete.

"Schlecht, Harry, denn es gibt Wochen wo du definitiv aus guten Gründen nicht hinaus kommst…außer du bist so verrückt wie Warrick."

"Schneeballschlachten sind eine verlorene Kunst, meine Liebe, und das nur weil ich bes ser darin bin als ihr. Harry, du wirst mit uns kommen oder?"

"Sicher, Ich liebe Schnellballspiele…allerdings mache ich mir Sorgen um die abweh renden Blicke die wir gerade bekommen, Warrick."

"Ich bekomme die immer wieder, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen." In diesem Moment hatte Harry gerade ein großes Stück Sandwich im Mund und dankte den höheren Mäch ten das die Leute hier so locker wirkten. Heyman betrat gerade den Raum und trat zu ih rem Tisch.

"Hallo zusammen, wie läuft die Tour?"

"Sehr gut Professor Heyman, ich habe bereits sehr viel gesehen."

"Gute Idee, Professor Palmer sagte mir das du bereits deine erste Nachhilfestunde ange setzt hast."

"Ja Sir, am Montag morgen."

"Es tut gut zu sehen, das du dich eingewöhnst. Komm bitte morgen um 11 Uhr in mein Büro, wir müssen einige Dinge besprechen." Warrick schien der Witzbold der Gruppe zu sein und sagte.

"Ist er bereits in Problemen?"

"Ah ja der legendäre Forrester Charme…oder zumindest zum Teil." Die Mädchen fin gen nun an zu Lachen, und Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und zwar so fest, das er dachte sie würde gleich anfangen zu bluten.

"Nein, Harry hat keine Probleme, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge die wir mit seiner ehemali gen Schule klären müssen. Ich habe bereits einige Ideen darüber, wie wir deinen alten Schulleiter ruhig stellen können."

"Solange ich ihn nicht sehen muss, bin ich dabei."

"Das tut es nicht, du wirst keinen direkten Kontakt mit ihm haben, solange du hier bist. Genießt bitte den Rest des Tages, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh, Harry."

"Einen Guten Tag noch, Sir." Heyman verliess den Tisch und ging zum Tisch der Lehrer hinüber. Harry sah nun die anderen an.

"Ach Warrick, er scheint dich zu mögen, oder?"

"Lass einen Stuhl verschwinden während ein Lehrer darin sitzt und du hast dieses Ergeb nis." Die Mädchen kicherten erneut, und Sophie sagte.

"Während einer Verzauberungskunststunde während des Sophomore Jahres, übten wir die Auflösezauber. Goomba hier sollte eigentlich seinen eigenen Stuhl verschwinden las sen, aber er „stolperte" und ließ „aus Versehen" den Stuhl von Professor Heyman ver schwinden…..woraufhin er recht unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Wir hatten an dem Tag beinahe einen Aufstand, und niemand war glücklicher als Warrick, als Professor Heyman befördert wurde, so das er ihn während des Übergangsjahres nicht mehr in Ver zauberungskunst haben würde."

"Das war sicher eine Erleichterung."

"War es ein Unfall?" Warrick sah verdächtig unschuldig drein.

"Das würdest du gemeinsam mit einigen anderen hundert Schülern gerne wissen oder"

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief relativ ruhig und Harry erzählte von seinem Kampf mit Snape, allerdings allerdings verzichtete er darauf, seinen Trick mit dem Zauberstab in der Halle vorzuführen. Einige andere Schüler kamen nun herüber um Harry zu treffen, und seine Narben sorgte für eine Aufregung als die Schüler näher kamen. Die fünf Jugendli chen gingen nun ihre eigenen Wege, als es kurz vor 13 Uhr war. Reiko ging zu Professor Palmer, und Claudia zu Professor Lyman (Sie hatte Harry erklärt, das Geschichte ihr Lieblingsfach war und sie eine Spitzennote in den NEWT erreichen wollte). Sophie, War rick, und Harry gingen zum vierten Stock hinauf wo sich die Gemeinschaftsräume von Cortez und Proctor befanden.

"Wie kommst du zu deinem Training, Warrick?"

"Mit einem Portschlüssel, er bringt mich gut eine viertel Meile vom Stadion entfernt auf ein Feld, und ich laufen den Rest des Weges. Wir sehen uns später?" Er ging nun zu sei nem Gemeinschaftsraum um seine Ausrüstung zu holen. Harry und Sophie betraten einen großen Raum, der etwa dreimal so groß war wie der Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor oder Slytherin (Die einzigsten die er in Hogwarts gesehen hatte). Er ging wieder hinaus und betrachtete ihn von dort aus.

"Der Vorteil der Magie, dieser Raum ist riesig." Die Computer befanden sich auf der lin ken Seite des Raumes, und es waren etwa 40 Computer die an der Wand aufgereiht wa ren, und vor jeden stand ein bequemer Stuhl. An der Gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes befanden sich drei große Fernseher, umgeben von Couches und Sesseln. Auf der Seite die der Tür gegenüber lag befand sich der größte Kamin den Harry je gesehen hatte, und dadurch wirkten die in seinem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum fast wie Spielzeuge. In der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich Tische verschiedenster Größen, aufgestellt in ei ner Weise die Harry an die Essenshalle erinnerte. An der Wand nahe der Tür befanden sich weitere Türen. Der Raum hatte knapp die Größe der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, und das war eine beachtliche Größe für ein Haus mit knapp 80 Personen.

"Wo führen die anderen Türen hin?"

"Zu den Schlafräumen. Jeder Schlafsaal beinhaltet vier Schüler, und die Räume haben ihre eigenen Badezimmer. In jedem Raum ist eine Tür die dich hier her führt und zwar auf magische Weise denke ich, da sich hier mehrere Dutzend Räume hinter zwei Türen befinden. Die linke Tür (Von der Eingangstür aus gesehen) führt zu den Räumen der Mädchen, die andere zu denen der Jungen."

"Sind die Räume angenehm?"

"Sie sind wirklich gut finde ich, allerdings habe ich bisher nicht viel andere gesehen um sie zu vergleichen. Du kannst dir gerne meinen anschauen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

"Ich darf die Räume der Mädchen betreten?"

"Sicher, Jungs und Mädchen können in die Räume der jeweils anderen hinein, allerdings gibt es auch gewisse Regeln dagegen…."

"Harte Strafen?"

"So in etwa."

"Wieso „technisch" gesehen?'"

"Weil es sehr schwer ist erwischt zu werden wenn deine Zimmerkameraden mitspielen. Die Lehrer überprüfen die Räume nur wenn es Beschwerden gibt, ansonsten halten sie sich heraus. Aber sich eine Beschwerde als Korrekt herausstellen, haben die Betroffenen einigen Ärger am Hals."

"Ich sehe schon was du mit kooperative Zimmerkameraden meinst."

"In Hogwarts ist es weit strenger?"

"Um ein vielfaches sogar. Die Stufen zu den Räumen der Mädchen sind so verzaubert, das die Jungen sie nicht empor gehen können. Die Mädchen können unsere allerdings hinauf steigen, aber keiner meiner Zimmerkameraden hat das je versucht. Ich denke es wird einfach angenommen, das wenn es dazu kommt man die Dinge außerhalb der Räu me macht. Meist geschieht dies auf dem Astronomieturm, allerdings war ich nie aus die sem Grund dort oben."

"Du und dein Date seid nicht dort hinauf gegangen?"

"Sie hat die Beziehung fast direkt wieder abgebrochen." Er erzählte ihr über die Erfah rung mit Cho und wieso es seit dem zu Problemen zwischen beiden gekommen war. Nachdem er fertig war, erkannte er das die einzigsten Schüler die diese Geschichte in die ser Form kannten neben Sophie noch Neville und Luna waren (da Ron, Hermione, und Ginny fast nichts über das Drama während der Volljährigkeitserklärung wussten).

"Weißt du, du hast so viele von meinen Geheimnissen gehört das wir jetzt gute Freunde sein dürften." Sie lächelte ihn nun offen an.

"Nun das müssen wir nicht, du könntest mir das Gedächtnis löschen."

"Leider beherrsche ich diesen Zauber nicht…..allerdings würde ich ihn gerne erler nen." Sophie's Augen wurden ziemlich groß vor Schreck.

"Nein, dann lieber Freunde." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und er tat es ihr gleich.

"Nebenbei mag ich deine Freunde."

"Unsere Freunde, Harry, denn sie schienen dich ebenfalls zu mögen. Wir brauchen ein sechstes Mitglied in unserer Gruppe, und es sieht so aus als wenn du dies wärst, und ich bin Sicher, das Jonas dich auch mögen wird."

"Und da ich kein Quodpot spiele, hat das auch geholfen denke ich."

"Lass uns einfach hoffen, das die Stühle dich in Cortez einteilen, dann wirst du mit Reiko und Warrick Quidditch spielen und das wird genial. Lass uns nun zu einem der Computer gehen." Sie verbrachte die nächsten 15 Minuten damit, ihm die Bedienung zu erklären und ihn in das Schreibprogramm einzuweisen. Sie versprach, das sie Reiko bitten würde, ihm das Schreiben beizubringen, da sie darin am besten war.

Sie verließen den Raum durch die innere Tür und gingen einen etwas engeren Gang ent lang und hielten nach gut 35 Fuß vor einer Tür an. Sophie bewegte ihre Hand vor der Tür und beide traten ein. Der Raum war relativ groß und hatte je ein Einzelbett an jeder Wand. Die Badezimmertür befand sich in der linken Ecke. Der Raum war sehr mädchen haft dekoriert mit viel Pink und Gelb.

"Ein schöner Raum, sehr Feminin."

"Das hoffe ich doch. Mein Bett ist dort drüben (sie deutete auf das Bett nahe der Bade zimmertür), während Reiko dort drüben schläft (Das Bett auf der äußeren Seite). Kelle und Miranda, die anderen beiden hier im Raum sind diesen Sommer nicht hier."

"Kommt ihr gut unter einander klar?"

"Ich komme mit beiden gut klar, aber Miranda und Reiko haben ihre Probleme."

"Ich rate einmal und denke dabei an das Wort „Warrick""

"Nun nicht so wie du denkst. Miranda mochte Warrick noch nie, aber sie verbrachte zwei Jahre damit sie so zu bearbeiten, das sie ihn mögen würde. Es gelang nicht, und nachdem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, wurde er ziemlich wütend darüber."

"Und jetzt ist er mit Reiko zusammen."

"Seit den letzten neun Monaten, genauer gesagt seit dem Weihnachtsfest, allerdings sind sie bereits seit Jahren befreundet. Ich denke es gab einige Worte von Miranda und Reiko…ich war nicht dort, aber die Dinge waren wohl kurz vor dem explodieren."

"Und Miranda ist auch nicht sehr „zugänglich" oder?"

"Oh nein, sie ist durchaus vernünftig, da Miranda auch einen Freund hat. Du hast ihn noch nicht getroffen, da er diesen Sommer nicht hier ist."

"Gut, so stehe ich nicht in ein paar Wochen irgendwo in der Mitte."

"Mitte? Du bist gerade so auf unserer Seite hier, Jethro."

"Jethro? Wie um alles auf der Welt haben deine….Entschuldige, unsere …..Freunde gedacht du wärst scheu?"

"Es ist eine der kleinen Mysterien des Lebens."

"Ich habe gut vier Wochen um es zu verstehen, oder?"

"Versuch es in zwei Jahren, es wird auch bei Schulbeginn nicht schwerer."

„Gott sei gedankt für die kleinen Gefallen, denn sobald ich die anderen alleine treffe, werde ich es ansprechen."

"Gern geschehen. Wie kamst du mit deinen Zimmerkollegen klar?"

"Nun Ron und ich trafen uns auf der ersten Zugfahrt und wir wurden genauso schnell Freunde wie wir beiden. Neville war damals kein Teil unserer Gruppe, zumindest bis zum letzten Jahr, und Dean und Seamus sind gute Freunde, aber ich habe nie viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Ich meine wir fünf haben uns unterhalten, und ich weiß mehr über die Fußballmannschaften von West Ham als jeder andere, da Dean ein Fan ist."

"Hoffentlich passt du genauso gut in unsere Gruppe. Wieso gehen wir nicht jetzt fliegen?"

"Hol deinen Besen und las uns losgehen." Sie holte ihren Besen der sich als Geschenk ih rer vier Freunde zu Weihnachten von vor zwei Jahren herausstellte. Es war ein Besen von Nike, einer den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Beide gingen ein Stockwerk hinauf zu Harry's Zimmer. Dobby und Winky waren nicht zu sehen während Harry seinen Feuerblitz aus seinem Koffer holte, aber Harry entschied sich dazu sie Sophie und umgekehrt vorzustellen.

"Dobby! Winky!" Beide erschienen nun und waren überrascht, als sie eine neue Person erblickten. Zu Harry's Überraschung, trugen beide ein neues T-Shirt der Milwaukee Bre wers.

"Ihr beiden und eure Kleidung, nein Dobby, ich möchte es nicht wissen. Dobby, Winky, dies ist meine neue Freundin, Sophie. Sophie, dies sind Dobby, und Winky, beide sind meine ….nun meine Mitarbeiter wenn du so willst." Die Erklärungen waren bisher nicht so genau im Bezug auf die beiden gewesen.

"Es freut uns sie kennenzulernen, Miss Sophie." Beide antworteten zeitgleich.

"Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Was macht ihr beiden eigentlich für Harry?" Dobby und Winky sahen sich kurz an.

"Keine Sorge, sie weiß was diesen Sommer passiert ist. Winky ist mein Photograph, Dobby bedroht meine Feinde und kümmert sich um die Nachrichten die ich habe und ver schicken will." Beide nickten, und Sophie mochte beide sofort.

"Lach nicht Sophie, er hat meinen Onkel fast zu Tode erschrocken, etwas das mir bis letzte Woche nicht gelang. Da wir gerade bei Nachrichten sind, Dobby, geh bitte zu Bill und finde heraus, ob die Nachricht bereits bekannt ist, das ich das Land verlassen habe." Dobby, dessen Gesicht noch schlimmer als das von Vernon ausgesehen hatte, nickte.

"Ja Harry, wann soll ich los?" Harry schaute auf die Uhr und rechnete die Zeit um.

"Geht besser jetzt, es ist sehr spät hier drüben und wir wollen Bill und Fleur nicht bei ….nun wir wollen sie einfach nicht unterbrechen. Wenn sie nicht bei ihm sind, dann haltet euch nicht auf und versucht es morgen wieder."

"Ja Harry."

"Was soll ich tun, Harry?"

"Was immer du möchtest, Winky, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr euch gern weiter umsehen." Er wollte die neue Karte noch nicht offenbaren.

"Ja Harry." sagten beide und verschwanden.

"Sie sind süß, und scheinen dich aus irgend einem Grund zu verehren."

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte, und während das Geld auch dazu gehört, so ist es doch nicht der Grund wieso sie für mich arbeiten." er erzählte ihr davon wie er Dobby vor vier Jahren kennen lernte, und wie er ihm während des Trimagischen Turniers half aber auch von Winky's Rolle in diesem Jahr.

"Dein Leben ist fast wie ein faszinierendes Buch, das weißt du oder?"

"Eher wie eine Serie, wenn du mich fragst. Harry Potter und der…..Oh nein niemand wäre derart dumm."

Sie holten ihre Besen und gingen zum Stadion, wobei sie dreimal inne hielten, als Harry auf Josh Lyman, den Geschichtslehrer (Und der einzigste, der ein Fach alleine unterrich tete); Amy Allen, die Professorin für Alte Runen sowie Riley Poole trafen, den Haus meister der Schule. Poole war eine jüngere Version von Filch soweit Harry es sah, und damit eine der Ähnlichkeiten mit Hogwarts, allerdings war er ein sehr höflicher und freundlicher Mann.

Harry und Sophie flogen noch eine gute Stunde lang, und zwar meist in ruhigen Kurven. Sie lieferten sich mehrere Rennen und während der Besen von Nike sehr schnell war, war Harry auf dem Feuerblitz noch schneller. Sie wechselten nun die Besen und Harry schlug sie erneut, allerdings nur sehr knapp. Harry flog noch mehrere Loopings und hatte eine wunderschöne Zeit beim Fliegen.

Nachdem sie wieder in der Schule waren teilten sie sich auf und gingen unter die Dusche. Die gesamte Gruppe holte Harry zum Abendbrot ab und sie würden später im Gemein schaftsraum von Cortez noch einen Film schauen. Um ihn zu ehren, wählten sie "Monty Python und der Heilige Gral", wobei jedes Haus eine große Menge an Filmen besaß. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit Popcorn zu essen und sich gegenseitig witzige Geschichten zu erzählen, wobei Peeves und die Zwillinge der primäre Inhalt von Harry's Geschichten waren. Gegen Mitternacht verabschiedeten sie sich, und da Claudia ebenfalls im fünften Stock wohnte, ging sie mit Harry. Als sie zu ihrer Tür kamen hielt sie Harry kurz auf.

"Harry, bitte sei bei Sophie sehr vorsichtig, ja?"

"Vorsichtig?" Er wusste was sie meinte, aber er wollte es von ihr direkt hören.

"Sie mag dich, Harry, das weiß ich." Nun sie kannte Sophie seit über 5 Jahren, dachte er.

"Sie kennt mich erst seit einem Tag, Claudia….zugegebenermaßen einen Tag an dem wir 14 Stunden zusammen verbracht haben." Dies würde ein „uh oh"-Moment wie er jetzt bemerkte, es schien ihn erstaunlicherweise nicht zu stören.

"Genau dies meine ich Harry, und es klingt so als wenn sie sich dir gegenüber geöffnet hätte, etwas das normalerweise sehr lange dauert. Und ich denke ich habe Recht in der Annahme das ihr euch einige Dinge erzählt habt?"

"Klingt so als wenn du nicht einfach nur raten würdest, aber ja, du hast Recht."

"Ich weiß jetzt endlich wieviele Dramen dein Leben bisher enthalten hat…." Harry war nicht wütend, aber er wollte sicherstellen, das dies ganze ihn nicht amüsierte sondern das er es sehr ernst nahm.

"Nein bitte fahr nicht fort. Ich bin fortgegangen um zu verhindern als Märtyrer sterben muss, und nicht weil ich ein einfaches Leben haben wollte in dem ich nur wenige schwer wiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen habe. Bitte, ich werde dir nicht sagen wie ich im Be zug auf Sophie mich fühle, da ich es selbst nicht recht weiß. Die einzigste Zeit die ich heute trotz aller Versuche für mich alleine hatte war während des Duschens, und ich brauche noch etwas zeit um mir über alles im Klaren zu werden. Eines kann ich aber sa gen: nach dem Mittag hätte ich mich jederzeit aus dem ganzen zurückziehen können in dem ich sage, ich litte noch unter dem Jetlag oder so…aber das tat ich nicht, oder?"

"Nein, das hast du nicht, und du bist nicht der einzigste, der sich dies dachte. Sophie ist einer meiner engsten Freunde, und kann die Tage an denen ich mehr als 14 Stunden mit ihr verbracht habe an einer Hand abzählen."

"Claudia, ich hätte mir nicht wünschen können den Tag anders zu verbringen." Er ging nun zu seinem Zimmer und ließ eine sehr nachdenkliche Claudia zurück. Claudia's Zim mer lag zufälligerweise um die Ecke und Sophie und Reiko waren noch dort, denn sie hatten angehalten, als sie hörten, worüber geredet wurde. Reiko sah nun zu ihrer Freundin die hochrot im Gesicht war, aber gleichzeitig sehr glücklich lächelte.

Samstag, 3. August 1996

11:00 Uhr

Büro des stellvertretenden Schulleiters, Great Lakes

Harry trat vor Heyman's Tür, klopfte an, und wurde hinein gebeten.

"Guten Morgen, Harry, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja Sir, es war aber gestern Filmnacht in Cortez, aber sie hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht."

"Ich bin Froh das zu hören und das du bereits einige Freunde gefunden hast."

"Das bin ich ebenso, und ich bin Professor Murray wirklich dankbar dafür, das Sophie mich gestern herumgeführt hat, denn sie sind eine wirklich grandiose Gruppe."

"Ja, das sind sie, selbst Forrester (Harry konnte ein Lächeln hier unterdrücken). Wieso ich dich sprechen wollte ist folgendes, wieviel Kontakt hattest du mit Großbritannien seit du abgereist bist?"

"Keinen direkten, aber ich habe Dobby zu meinem Freund Bill Weasley geschickt, um herauszufinden, ob sie wussten, das ich fort war."

"Wussten sie es?"

"Nicht bis ich hier angekommen war. Sie haben sich gestern getroffen…..nun ja, streng genommen war es heute Morgen hiesiger Zeit, und Bill sagte ihnen das ich das Land ver lassen habe."

"Ist Bill ein Schulfreund von dir?"

"Nein, er ist der ältere Bruder meines Freundes Ron. Er arbeitet bei Gringott's, ich denke er ist etwa 28 Jahre alt. Er war einer meiner Berater neben meinem Anwalt."

"In Ordnung, sie wissen aber nicht wo du derzeit bist oder? Das wird sich aber zwangs läufig sehr bald ändern."

"Wie?"

"Einer deiner neuen Schulkameraden wird es einem Familienmitglied gegenüber erwäh nen, und über kurz oder Lang wird es der Chronicle erfahren und hier auftauchen, um es bestätigt zu bekommen und um mir dir zu reden."

"Was können wir dagegen tun?"

"Wir können dem vorgreifen, Harry, und das ist auch mein Vorschlag. Wir geben die Ge schichte selbst frei, und behalten so so gut wie Möglich die Kontrolle über die Gescheh nisse." Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Sprechen wir hier über eine Pressemitteilung? Oder über einen alten Freund der für die Presse arbeitet?"

"Das liegt ganz bei dir. Der wichtige Punkt ist aber das du dich nicht versteckst, sondern die dir schädliche Situation in Großbritannien hinter dir gelassen hast. Wenn wir jetzt nicht reagieren wird es so aussehen als wenn du dich feige verstecken würdest, und ich denke das du genau dies nicht wünscht."

"Nein das tue ich nicht…nun ich denke wenn es so oder so herauskommen wird, be reiten sie bitte eine entsprechende Pressemitteilung vor. Ich werde aber für kein Interview zur Verfügung stehen, und sie werden sich mit Professor Murray darum bitte kümmern."

"Genau dies hatte ich geplant, und wir werden uns auf den Angriff von Snape auf dich konzentrieren, und wie du um dein Leben kämpfen musstest und das jedes Jahr in Hog warts. Es wird hier allerdings besser ankommen als in Großbritannien."

"Werden sie die Heuler die an mich gerichtet sind abfangen?"

"Sicher, das tun wir so oder so immer. Wir glauben nicht, das Schulkinder Heuler erhal ten sollten, egal warum. Und davon ausgehend, was ich über den Tagespropheten gelesen habe, nehme ich an, das du einige erhalten wirst."

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich habe noch eine andere Frage. Bill's Nachricht sagte, das Dumbledore versprochen hat, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ich bereit bin mit ihm zu reden….etwas das noch sehr lange dauern wird. Nehmen wir eine Minute lang an, das Dumbledore es nicht ernst meint und hier auftaucht um mit mir zu „reden". Wie werden sie und Professor Murray reagieren?"

"Wir werden nicht zulassen, das er in deine Ausbildung hier eingreift Harry, nicht eine Minute lang. Es wird eine lange Reise für ihn und er wird mit leeren Händen zurückkeh ren, und das definitiv. Du wirst ihn solange nicht sehen wie du es nicht wünscht."

"Das tue ich derzeit nicht und danke sehr. Ach ja, eine Sache noch. Sie haben über den Zwischenfall im vergangenen Juni gelesen wo ich mit meinen Freunden gegen einige To desser gekämpft habe?"

"Das habe ich."

"Ihr Gerichtsverfahren ist in der ersten Woche im Oktober, und ich bin als Zeuge gela den. Ich nehme an, das ich ihre Erlaubnis benötige um die Schule dafür verlassen zu dür fen, weshalb ich sie jetzt darum bitte."

"Ja, die bräuchtest du und ich genehmige es hiermit. Ich werde noch mit Professor Mur ray darüber sprechen, und wenn die Zeit dafür sich nähert, werde ich deinen Lehrern Be scheid sagen."

"Danke sehr, Sir."

"Eine Sache noch, die Übungsstunden. Gibt es irgend welche anderen an denen du neben denen von Professor Palmer gerne teilnehmen würdest? Abgesehen von Verteidigung wo kein Platz mehr frei ist, nicht das du sie dort benötigen würdest."

"Hmmm….Wie sieht es mit Geschichte aus? Claudia sagte mir das sie dort ihre NEWT ablegen würde und das ohne den Unterricht, und die beiden Geschichtsbücher die ich bis her gelesen habe waren sehr interessant."

"Das ist kein Problem, Professor Lyman hat noch einige Plätze offen. Sonst noch welche? Verzauberungskunst vielleicht?"

"Ich denke nicht, Sir, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sommer. Ich möchte erst in Verwand lung und Geschichte auf dem neuesten Stand sein, bevor ich mich etwas anderem zuwen de."

"Das scheint eine gute Idee zu sein. Also genieße ruhig den Rest des Wochenendes und wir sehen uns am Montag."

"Ja Sir, sie ebenso." Damit stand Harry auf und verliess das Büro. Er ging wieder hinauf und sah, das Winky bereits am Bauplan arbeitete, der bisher nur die Gänge der obersten beiden Stockwerke beinhaltete. Sie waren bereits zweimal von Hauselfen während deren Arbeit aufgehalten worden, aber Raffles konnte ihre Existenz den anderen Elfen in Great Lakes erklären, deren Zahl sich übrigens auf über 300 belief.

Er sah nun auf seine Uhr, denn Sophie und ihre Freunde würden ihn in wenigen Minuten zum Mittagessen abholen kommen. Es war ihm erzählt worden, das nur wenige Schüler am Wochenende zum Frühstück erschienen, und die meisten die Gelegenheit nutzten aus zuschlafen. Harry selbst war erst um 1 Uhr nachts zu Bett gegangen, denn er hatte in Ruhe noch Bill's Nachricht gelesen, bevor er eine eigene mit Dobby zurückschickte. Bill hatte ihm unter anderem mitgeteilt, das Hedwig auf dem Weg zu ihm war, und er machte sich mental die Notiz, herauszufinden, wo Hedwig hier bleiben würde.

Knock Knock!

Harry schickte Winky mit den Bauplänen fort und wartete einige Sekunden bevor er rief:

"Herein!"

Sophie trat ein und zwar alleine. Sie lächelte ihn genauso nervös an so wie schon am Tag zuvor als sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Harry hatte einige Zeit über das nachgedacht, was Claudia gestern Abend gesagt hatte, und er hatte seine eigenen Emotionen sehr genau be obachtet. Er zögerte anfangs, seine Emotionen offen zu zeigen, und dann noch an einem neuen Ort….aber ein anderer Teil von ihm sagte ihm, den Moment zu ergreifen und bei jemanden zu bleiben, den er wirklich mochte. Das war das zweite Problem, denn er wusste nun um seine Gefühle für sie. Was er Claudia gesagt hatte war korrekt, er hatte ur sprünglich vorgehabt die Nacht relativ bald zu beenden, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte sie für ihn ruhig länger dauern können.

"Hallo Harry."

"Hallo Sophie, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Sehr gut, denke ich. Wie läuft es bei Professor Heyman?"

"Sehr gut, allerdings werde ich mir etwas überlegen um Warrick zu erschrecken." hierauf folgte ein Lachen, allerdings blieb das nervöse Lächeln.

"Was wollte er?"

"Er will eine Pressemitteilung darüber veröffentlichen das ich jetzt hier zur Schule gehe."

"Das klingt unangenehm oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das du dies möchtest."

"Oh das ist in Ordnung, er will es so machen, damit es nicht so aussieht als wenn ich mich hier verstecken würde. Es ist aus meiner Sicht keine schlechte Idee, und ich würde zu gerne Dumbledore's Gesicht sehen wenn er das liest."

"Was hat Bill gesagt?"

"Sie wussten nicht das ich fort war, bis er es ihnen sagte, aber auch das er mit Remus scheinbar den alten Mann überredet hat, mich in Frieden zu lassen."

"Angeblich?"

"Dumbledore nimmt nur Ratschläge an, die auch von ihm selbst stammen. Ach ja, was auch immer passiert, es wird interessant. Was werden wir heute machen?"

"Zuerst das Mittagessen, danach denke können wir ein wenig Quidditch spielen, wenn wir ge nügend Leute finden. Ich denke nicht das irgend welche Quodpot Spieler hier sein wer den."

"Das klingt gut, allerdings würde ich noch gerne in die Eulerei gehen. Bill schrieb mir, das meine Hedwig, meine Eule, auf dem Weg hier her sei. Sie war bei den Zwillingen ge blieben, und ich bin sicher, das sie derzeit ziemlich traumatisiert ist."

"Das ist Cool, wir können auf dem Weg vom Mittag zurück dort vorbei gehen, es ist im Kellerbereich." Harry hob nun eine Augenbraue.

"Es gibt einen Eingang für sie, und er ist so ausgelegt und verzaubert, dass das kalte Win terwetter nicht hinein gelangen kann."

"Da wir gerade davon sprechen. Sobald wir nach Milwaukee gehen, benötige ich einige Winterausrüstung. Reiko hat mir Sorgen wegen dem Schnee bereitet so dass ich die dickste Winterjacke kaufen werde, die ich finden kann."

"Das ist machbar, wir müssen ebenfalls in den Kleiderladen der Muggel. Wir werden un seren Zeitpunkt vermutlich morgen erfahren."

"Unseren Zeitpunkt?"

"Ja, für die Portschlüssel. Sie schicken uns jeweils in Gruppen dort hin, da sie wissen, das wir auch in den Muggelteil von Milwaukee gehen. Ich denke, sie wollen vermeiden, das eine gut fünfzigköpfige Gruppe von Magiern und Hexen dort frei herum wandert."

"Brauchen wir unsere Zauberstäbe?"

"Nun keiner von uns ist volljährig, abgesehen von den meisten Schülern des siebten Schuljahres. Wenn wir dabei erwischt werden wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen, haben wir weit größere Probleme als das wir darauf reagieren könnten."

"Ich bin also eine Art Leibwächter für diesen Ausflug?"

"So in Etwa, wenn ein Vampir erscheint und uns jagt, brauchen wir dich für den Kampf gegen ihn."

"Nun ich würde es vorziehen wenn das nicht geschieht, aber ich werde sicherstellen, das euch nichts passiert." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien nun, eines, das Harry dazu brachte, eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

"Danke sehr Harry."

"Und wenn wir dort sind, sollen wir dann zusammen bleiben oder dürfen wir uns tren nen?"

"Wir können auch weiter wandern, wenn du willst, wieso?"

"Weil wir beiden dann gemeinsam weiter gehen werden und zusammen Essen gehen werden, deshalb." der Gesichtsausdruck von Sophie war einmalig, und er wusste, das er sich ein Denkarium kaufen sollte und das so schnell wie möglich.

"Weißt du, du hättest das gestern nicht für mich tun müssen, denn du hast dich ja schon bei mir bedankt."

"Oh, ich werde noch ein paar andere Dinge wegen Gestern tun….nicht das ich sie mir schon überlegt hätte, aber darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Komm, Sophie, ich weiß das du gehört hast, was Claudia und ich gestern Abend besprochen haben." Sie bekam nun große Augen.

"Du wusstest, das wir dort waren?"

"Nein, aber ich vermute es und du hast es gerade zugegeben. Wir sollten heute Abend oder in den Nächsten Tagen wieder eine Pokernacht veranstalten. Ich denke du kannst ge nauso gut Bluffen wie Dobby."

"Hmm?"

"Dein nervöses Lächeln wenn du herkamst, ich habe es erkannt. Besonders nachdem du „wir" gesagt hast."

"Reiko und ich, nun wir haben gerade mit Claudia…nun ja über dich gesprochen."

"Weil sie die Anführerin der Gruppe ist."

"Mehr oder weniger ja."

"Hat sie also Recht? Magst du mich?" Es brauchte den gesamten Mut von Harry um sie das zu fragen, eine Frage, die er noch nie zuvor gestellt hatte. Und weiterer Mut war für ihre Antwort nötig.

"Ja das tue ich."

"Das freut mich, und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mich zu einem Mittagessen in Mil waukee begleiten würdest, nur wir beiden wohlgemerkt."

"Die Ehre wäre ganz meinerseits." Harry seufzte nun erleichtert und hörte nun ein Ge räusch aus dem Schrank.

"In Ordnung ihr beiden, die Aufregung ist vorüber!" Kichern war aus dem Schrank zu hören, und Dobby schloss ihn nun komplett.

"Gibt es keine Zuhörer mehr?"

"Besser sie als Reiko, Warrick, und Claudia denke ich."

"Oh das wäre nicht passiert, ich habe bei Leibe nicht so viel Courage dafür, Sophie. Ich hätte gewartet bis mir irgend ein Plan eingefallen wäre, sie einige Zeit loszuwerden."

"Ja, sie hätten manche Dinge komplizierter als Nötig gemacht."

"Wenn es irgend jemanden hilft, ich würde selbst vor Ron und Hermine niemanden bitten mit mir auszugehen."

"Es spielt keine Rolle, Harry, das wichtigste ist, das wir zusammen Essen gehen werden."

"Das ist das Schlüsselfrage, oder? Nun, gehen wir doch einfach zusammen mit den ande ren Essen , und lass uns hoffen, das wir für Montag in Milwaukee eingeteilt werden." Beide lächelten und drückten die Hand des anderen bevor sie zum Mittagessen gingen.

Nach dem Mittagessen überredete Warrick die anderen drei dazu, mit ihnen Quidditch zu spielen, und Harry nahm an seinem ersten Spiel teil, einem von vielen für eine sehr sehr lange Zeit…nur das er hier als Beater spielte, und das in einem Spiel ohne Sucher (sie waren nicht genug Spieler). Und obwohl er den Adrenalin-Schub liebte, bemerkte er doch, das er zu klein war, um den Spielball effektiv schlagen zu können. Jedes mal brauchte er dafür mehr Energie als es bei Warrick der Fall war, und er war nach den 90 Minuten komplett erschöpft.

Während des Mittagessens und des Rests des Tages gelang es Reiko, Claudia und War rick, ihm keine unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen, besonders darüber, was Sophie und Harry besprochen hatten, aber Sophie's Ruhe ihr konstantes Lächeln sagten ihnen trotz dem sehr viel. Es gab bis dahin kein deutliches Anzeichen einer Verliebtheit bei beiden, aber während sie zu Abend assen, und auch danach beim Poker spielen, saßen sie immer neben einander. Poker wurde mit Hilfe von Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrich tung gespielt, und Dobby (den Harry gemeinsam mit Winky dem Rest vorgestellt hatte) nahm sie regelrecht aus…..allerdings war er darüber nicht sehr froh, als er die erste Bohne aß, denn er ging von Lakritz-Geschmack aus…..aber am Ende war es Teer-Ge schmack.

Die Einteilungen für Milwaukee wurden am nächsten Tag verteilt, und sowohl Heyman als auch Murray gingen eindeutig davon aus, das Harry seine neuen Freunde begleiten würde, denn er gehörte zu ihrer Gruppe. Die Fünfer Gruppe sowie eine Gruppe aus sechs Schülern wurden für Dienstag eingeteilt. Heyman nahm Harry nach dem Abendbrot zur Seite und sagte ihm, das die Mitteilung für die Presse am Mittwoch erscheinen würde, da dies mit dem Chronicle so abgesprochen war. Aus diesem Grund ging Harry am Dienstag in die Flackter Alley, so dass ihn die Reporter nicht belästigen würden, auch auch keine sonstigen Personen die ihm dumme Fragen stellen könnten.

Am Montag hatte Harry seine erste Übungsstunde bei David Palmer in Verwandlung und bei Josh Lyman in Geschichte, und er kam sehr gut mit beiden klar. Beide waren von Harry's recht offenem Kommentar, das er gerne an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen würde („E" und „A" würden dies auf seinem Zeugnis nicht verhindern) positiv überrascht. Ly man war das absolute Gegenteil seines Gegenstücks in Hogwarts, denn er besaß eine durchaus sarkastische Ader und Harry war überhaupt nicht erfreut, das er ihn nicht zwei mal in der Woche im Unterricht während der folgenden beiden Jahre erleben würde. Pal mer nahm sein Fach sehr ernst, schien aber nicht so zugeschnürt zu sein wie McGonagall. Harry verglich fast schon automatisch (und auch unwillkürlich) seine neuen Lehrer mit den alten, und er stellte auch fest, das Palmer um einiges besser als Lehrer war als Sprout. Die Gruppe sprach während des Abendbrots darüber und über die Pläne für den nächsten Tag. Sie würden um Punkt 9 Uhr Morgens per Portschlüssel abreisen und die Rückreise war für 18 Uhr vorgesehen.

Dienstag, 6. August 1996

Flackter Alley, Milwaukee, Wisconsin.

Sie erreichten die angepeilte Stelle in der nordwestlichen Ecke der Flackter Alley, mit je zwei Gruppen die einen Baseballschläger hielten. Die erste Gruppe bestand aus Harry's Freunden, angeführt von Claudia, während die zweite Gruppe von der Schülerin des sieb ten Jahres, Amelia Gardner angeführt wurde. Die Anführer der Gruppen waren für die Portschlüssel verantwortlich, aber auch dafür, das die Gruppen rechtzeitig wieder hier waren. Gardner reichte ihren Schläger einfach an einen nervös wirkenden Studenten, der ihn für den Rest des Tages tragen sollte, und der Himmel möge ihm gnädig sein, wenn er ihn verlor. Harry, der erkannte das er als Neuling den Schläger tragen würde, benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um ihn zu verkleinern und verstaute ihn dann in seiner Tasche. An schließend schaute er zu Claudia.

"Wohin zu erst?"

"Zuerst zu der Bank, Sophie und ich müssen unser Geld aus den Stipendien abholen, während der Rest….oder musst du das ebenfalls, Harry?"

"Ich hatte am Montag einiges an Geld von London hier her transferieren lassen, aller dings muss ich mich noch daran gewöhnen, das wir hier die Muggelwährung verwenden."

"Dadurch ist es einfacher für uns in die Muggelwelt zu gehen. Das Eingliedern in die Ge meinschaft ist alles, Harry." Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Heyman sagte, das die amerika nischen Magier den Muggeln zu nahe stehen und dadurch ihre Vorteile als Magier zu ver lieren begannen, und er musste dem zustimmen.

"Das verstehe ich." Die fünf gingen nun zu der Bank, die von Außen erstaunlich einfach gehalten war, im Innern aber riesig wirkte.

Die Goblins führten auch diese Bank, und nachdem er seinen neuen Schlüssel erhalten hatte, fragte Harry einen freien Goblin diesbezüglich.

"Führen die Goblins überall auf der Welt die magischen Banken?" Besagter Goblin schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Überall außer in China, sie haben uns noch nie vertraut." Dank dieser neuen Informatio nen und seinem Interesse in der Geschichte, hätte Harry ihm gern noch weitere Fragen gestellt, aber mittlerweile hatte sich eine Schlange hinter ihm gebildet. Er hatte nur noch eine wichtige Frage die er stellen wollte.

"Bei Gringott's in England war mein Hauself in der Lage Geldbeträge für mich abzuhe ben. Ist dies hier auch erlaubt?"

"Ja, Mr. Potter, solange er ihren Schlüssel bei sich hat und sie ihm eine schriftliche Notiz mitgeben, das er das Geld abheben darf. Für Einzahlungen benötigt er nur den Schlüssel."

"Danke sehr, Sir."

Harry, Reiko, und Warrick fuhren einzeln zu ihren Verließen hinab, da diese in den ver schiedensten Teilen des Untergrundkomplexes zu finden waren. Harry hob 10000 Dollar ab, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Teuer die Dinge hier waren. Er hatte seine Freunde ei nige Male gefragt, aber die Wechselrate war ziemlich kompliziert. Wenn man dann noch dazu nahm das Harry seine Schulsachen seit Drei Jahren nicht mehr selbst gekauft hatte, und das er nie einen Überblick über die Kosten erhalten hatte, konnte man dies verstehen. Nachdem sie wieder in der Halle waren, legte Claudia den Plan für den Rest des Morgens offen dar.

"Machen wir das einfache zu erst, nämlich die Bücher, danach können Reiko und War rick für ihre Zaubertrankzutaten zur Apotheke hinüber gehen."

Sie gingen nun zu Schuler Books um ihre Bücher und sonstigen Materialien zu besorgen. Die fünf hatten die wichtigen Klassen gemeinsam Verteidigung, Verwandlung, und Zau berkunst, und unterschieden sich in den restlichen. Reiko hatte außerdem noch Zauber stablose Magie, und Zaubertränke, Claudia Arithmatik und Kräuterkunde, während War rick Zaubertränke und Alte Runen als Stunden hatte. Harry war nicht erfreut zu erfahren, das er in Muggelstudien allein war, aber sie versicherten ihm, das auch Jonas in diesen Stunden zu finden war. Harry sammelte seine Bücher ein, denn es waren insgesamt 14 Stück (Darunter 4 Geschichtsbücher), und war erstaunt, wie teuer sie waren (490 Galleo nen), aber insgesamt war es in Ordnung. Warrick's Runenbücher kosteten über 60 Gal leonen, genauso wie Claudia's Bücher für Arithmatik. Harry verkleinerte die Tüten und legte sie in eine große Tasche…und nachdem sie Schere, Stein und Papier gespielt hatten musste Warrick sie tragen.

Die Apotheke war der nächste Halt, und weiteres Geld wechselte den Besitzer. Warrick und Reiko standen nicht unter einem Stipendium, aber ihre gut verdienenden Eltern wa ren derzeit im Urlaub, weshalb sie dieses Jahr in der Schule geblieben waren. Warrick hatte Harry gegenüber zugegeben, das sein Onkel ein professioneller Sportler in einer Muggelsportart war, die er nicht nennen wollte, und dadurch bekam er sehr viel Geld zum ausgeben. Reiko's Eltern waren beides Lehrer in Tecumseh in Oklahoma, und sie durfte dort nicht zur Schule gehen, damit es zu keinen Vorwürfen der Vorteilnahme kam.

Die ersten drei Aufenthalte hatten den halben Morgen gekostet, und Claudia erklärte eine Pause für das Mittagessen. Nachdem sicher gestellt war, das Harry noch immer die Kap pe trug, begannen sie zu überlegen, wo sie essen gehen sollten. Harry und Sophie sahen sich an und er räusperte sich.

"Umm…Sophie und ich werden euch zum Mittagessen hin verlassen." Voraus ahnen de Blicke wurden bei den anderen dreien gewechselt.

"Nun ja, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann ihr dies tun würdet."

"Denk nicht länger nach, Warrick, wir gehen in das Muggel Milwaukee und suchen uns ein schönes Restaurant…nun für unser erstes Date." Reiko legte nun ihren Arm um Sophie.

"Das erste von möglichst vielen?"

"Wir können es nur hoffen."

"Ich freue mich für euch beiden, das tue ich wirklich."

"Danke Claudia, aber wenn nur Jonas und du das Licht sehen könntet…mein Gott ich brauchte doch auch nur wenige Tage um zu erkennen mit wem ich ausgehen möchte." Harry ergriff Sophie's Hand und beide gingen fort, während Claudia lautstark protestierte und meinte das sie nicht wisse worüber er reden würde. Sophie erinnerte sich nun an et was und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

"Ach ja, ich denke wir treffen uns am besten um 13.30 Uhr wieder hier, okay?" es zwar jetzt 11.30 Uhr und alle stimmten zu.

Beide traten nun noch immer Händehaltend durch den Durchgang, der sich als nichts weiter als ein einfacher Torbogen über einer Holztür erwies. Beiden landeten ironischer Weise auf der West Michigan Street. Die Gruppe hatte Harry erklärt, das die Regierung es vor zog, die „Gassen" in Großstädte zu verlegen, und Milwaukee war nur halb soweit entfernt von der Schule wie Detroit, obwohl sich Detroit im selben Bundesstaat befand.

Sophie war jedes mal in diesem Bereich der Stadt gewesen, wenn sie ihre Bücher kaufte, und sie kannte ein gutes italienisches Restaurant mit dem Namen Mario's. Ihre Freunde und sie waren oft daran vorbei gegangen, aber sie waren nie darin gewesen (Sie zogen meist Fastfood vor). Es war noch kurz vor dem Andrang zur Mittagszeit, und sie fanden einen schönen Tisch in einer Ecke.

"Es ist sehr Schön, ich wollte schon immer hier her kommen."

"Ich liebe den Geruch dieser Orte. Letzte Woche war ich in mehreren Restaurants in Lon don und es war einfach genial."

"Du hast nicht viel zu Essen bekommen während du aufgewachsen bist, oder"

"Nur einmal im Jahr im Schnitt, wenn der Babysitter keine Zeit hatte."

"Man bekommt nicht viel in der Schule, denn es wird nicht gern gesehen, wenn wir in die nahe liegenden Städte gehen. Weißt du, so komische Jugendliche in der Stadt, das würde für unnötige Fragen sorgen."

"Das kann ich verstehen, aber das Essen in der Schule ist wirklich gut."

"Besser als dort drüben?" Harry hatte es geschafft den Namen Hogwarts nicht mehr zu verwenden, und Sophie tat nun auch das selbe.

"Nicht besser oder schlechter, einfach nur anders. Die Speisen sind anders, weshalb ich sie schlecht vergleichen kann…und ich vergleiche fast alles von dort mit den hiesigen Verhältnissen." Der Ober brachte nun ihre Getränke, und beide bestellten ihr Essen. Sie sprachen ruhig und leise mit einander, und überlegten sich Ideen im Bezug auf Claudia und Jonas, wobei Sophie mühsam Harry's Bitten abwehrte, sich dem Quidditch Team an zuschließen, während sie die Leute beobachteten. Ihr Essen kam nun, eine Lasagne für ihn und ein Stromboli für sie, und beide begannen zu essen.

"Harry, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Hat jemand jemals nein zu dieser Frage gesagt? Du kannst mich absolut alles fragen, Sophie."

"Warum hast du mich um ein Date gebeten?" Nun er hatte mit Sicherheit nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet.

"Weil ich dich mag, du bist einfach wundervoll und wunderschön. Warum hast du ja ge sagt?"

"Weil ich mich in deiner Gegenwart sehr wohl fühle, und weil du genauso wundervoll bist."

"Ich bin nicht süß?"

"Natürlich bist du das, ich wollte es dir nur nicht auf die Nase reiben." Er streckte ihr nun die Zunge heraus.

"Er hat derzeit die normale Größe, und ich benötige meine Freunde um dafür zu Sorgen das es so bleibt. Meine englischen Freunde haben die letzten Fünf Jahre über eine gute Arbeit geleistet, und jetzt obliegt es euch."

"Das werden wir, keine Sorge."

"Meine Freundin hätte die schwerste Aufgabe, also bereite dich bitte vor."

"Ein Date könnte für dich zu einer festen Beziehung führen?"

"Wenn du es wünscht, ich kann leider nur für mich selbst sprechen, und dies wäre mein sehnlichster Wunsch."

"Mein fester Freund Harry, das klingt wunderschön. Ich bin sicher das ich mich daran ge wöhnen werde, sobald die Schule beginnt, sobald wir uns allen vorstellen."

"Mein feste Freundin Sophie….sobald dies bekannt wird, werden wir Massen von Heulern von Übersee bekommen. Willkommen in meiner Welt." Sophie fing nun an zu Kichern.

"Das war nebenbei ein ganz klares „ja", Harry."

"Gottseidank, ich wäre nach Australien verschwunden, wenn du „nein" gesagt hättest."

"Sicher würdest du das. Ich bin wirklich froh, das du hier bist, Harry."

"Das bin ich auch, und ich weiß, das wir die Dinge nicht übereilen, Sophie. Wir haben so viel Zeit mit einander verbracht in den letzten Zeit, mehr als andere Paare es normaler weise tun würden."

"Ich weiß…..naja ausgenommen vielleicht Jonas und Claudia." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ich fühle mich als wenn ein riesiges Gewicht von meinen Schultern genommen worden wäre, seit ich hier bin, und vorher hätte es mir weit größere Probleme bereitet dich in die ser Form zu mögen, geschweige denn dich um ein Date zu bitten, wenn ich noch immer dort wäre. Aber jetzt…..ich fühle mich einfach entspannt, wie ein normaler Teenager. Und dessen Probleme werden sich so gering anfühlen im Gegensatz zu früher."

"Ich war nicht sicher wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich habe in deinen ersten Tagen hier erkannt, das jener Druck der bis dahin auf dir zu lasten schien, immer mehr abnahm. Ich habe allerdings noch eine Frage: was ist, wenn euer Krieg immer heftiger wird, wirst du zurückgehen müssen?"

"Zum einen, es ist nicht mein Krieg; zum Zweiten, ich werde niemals dorthin zurückge hen MÜSSEN. Sobald die Schule beendet ist, kann ich frei wählen, wo ich leben möchte. Viele Faktoren spielen eine Rolle, und der Krieg wird nur ein sehr kleiner sein. Sophie, Voldemort ist nur ein Mann, zugegebenermaßen ein sehr starker. Es gibt aber über 20000 andere Magier und Hexen dort drüben, sollen sie ihn doch herausfordern wenn sie es wünschen."

"Ich bin sicher das können sie, zumindest haben sie keine Werwölfe oder Vampire die sie jagen könnten."

"Jede Gesellschaft hat ihre Herausforderungen. Was auch immer geschieht, Sophie, ich werde nicht zulassen, das dir etwas geschieht. Wenn doch so werde ich gemeinsam mit einem Haufen Toter Tod am Boden liegen."

"Das wird sicher nicht geschehen, aber es tut gut zu wissen, das sich jemand derart um mich Sorgen macht. Ich würde jederzeit an deiner Seite kämpfen, wenn dies nötig wäre."

"Hier müssen wir keine Demonstration aufführen." Er hob sein Glas mit der Cola zu ihrer und sie toasteten sich zu. Beide gingen nach dem Nachtisch (beide teilten sich ein Stück Tiramisu), und gingen langsam den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren. Bevor sie in Sichtweite des Durchgangs kamen, nahm Harry sie in die Arme und hielt sie einen Mo ment lang fest.

"Das war ein wunderschönes Mittagessen, Harry, vielen Dank."

"Und ich hatte dank dir eine wunderschöne Zeit, und das macht alles andere noch schö ner." beide küssten sich leicht und vorsichtig. Harry's Lächeln schien nun permanent auf seinem Gesicht zu sein, während er seinen Arm um Sophie legte, und beide gingen wei ter.

Als sie den Durchgang erreichten, trafen sie auf die anderen Drei die gerade heraus ka men. Es sah so aus, als wenn sie einen kleinen Laden verließen, aber wie beim Tropfen den Kessel konnten die Muggel ihn nicht sehen. Harry und Sophie hatten die Arme um jeweils den anderen gelegt, und machten so ihre neue Beziehung sehr deutlich, etwas, das sie nicht wirklich störte. Es befand sich ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum gut 15 Gehminuten entfernt, und sie gingen in diese Richtung um neue Kleidung zu kaufen. Die normalen Magierroben wurden meist nicht in Great Lakes verwendet, außer bei besonderen Anläs sen, und Warrick hatte Harry's gesehen und gemeint, das sie für die ein bis zwei Ereig nisse im Jahr ausreichend wären.

Der erste Halt war der Laden für Herrenkleidung, wo Harry und Warrick ihre Kleidung kaufen konnten. Harry war nur wenige Zoll gewachsen, während Warrick gute drei Zoll in die Höhe geschossen war (War gut 5'6" Zoll groß, während Warrick bei 6'2" lag), so dass beide praktisch alles neu brauchten. Die drei Mädchen begleiteten die beiden wobei Reiko bei ihrem Freund blieb und Sophie bei Harry Beraterin spielte. Claudia beriet sie gemeinsam, und war mehr oder weniger die Streitschlichterin….nicht das es wirkliche Stilprobleme unter einander gab, denn die beiden Jungen stimmten in der Regel den Vor schlägen der Mädchen zu. Die gesamte Sache dauerte 45 Minuten, und als sie fertig wa ren, besaß Harry zwei neue Anzüge, zwei weitere Sportjacken, sowie viele verschiedene Oberteile, Jeans und andere Dinge.

Die Mädchen gingen als nächstes einkaufen, und beide Jungen erklärten das sie lieber im Boden versinken würden als zuzusehen. Warrick ging nun in den Laden für Sportbedarf, während Harry einen Optiker besuchte. Die Untersuchungen dauerten einige Zeit, und Harry hinterließ die Muggelpostanschrift von Great Lakes. Er kaufte zwei verschiedene Brillen, sowie einige Kontaktlinsen. Warrick holte ihn bald darauf ab, und sie gingen zu den Mädchen zurück. Es war bereits 16 Uhr, und die Dinge würden beschleunigt werden müssen, wenn sie rechtzeitig zurück sein wollten. Die fünf verbrachten einige Zeit in ei nem Spielegeschäft, wo sie neue Filme für mögliche Filmabende aussuchten (Sie konnten schlecht Nachts für Blockbuster in die Kinos gehen). Auf dem Weg hinaus entdeckte Harry ein Kunstgeschäft, und ohne irgend etwas zu sagen ging er hinein. Der Laden war mit Bildern und Kopien der verschiedensten Bilder gefüllt, und er wusste bereits, was er plante.

"Hey!" die anderen vier betraten den Laden und sahen sich neugierig um.

"Sophie, letzten Freitag hast du mir deinen ganzen Tag geopfert um einen völlig fremden herumzuführen. Ich habe dir versprochen, das ich dir etwas dafür geben würde, und hier sind wir. Such dir etwas aus."

"Dein Dank reichte mir, Harry, du musst dies nicht tun." er umarmte sie sanft aber seine Meinung änderte sich nicht.

"Es ist nicht so das ich dir ein Auto kaufe, Sophie, sondern such dir einfach etwas aus, das an deine Zimmerwand passt."

"In Ordnung, Vielen Dank." Gemeinsam mit Reiko (Die es das Jahr über ertragen muss te) verbrachte sie die nächsten 20 Minuten damit sich umzusehen, bevor Sophie ihr Bild erblickte, eine Kopie von Manet in Wasserfarben, das eine Frau mit einem Regenschirm zeigte. Es sah sehr gut aus und jeder stimmte zu, das es zu ihr passte. Harry bezahlte es, bekam einen Kuss für seine Mühen und sie gingen zurück in die Flackter Alley, wobei sie noch 15 Minuten Zeit über hatten. Sie gingen zum Portschlüsselbereich und warteten auf die Abreisezeit, wobei die anderen Gruppen nach und Nach eintrafen. Sie erschienen im hinteren Bereich der Schule und genau zu Beginn des Abendbrots.

Mittwoch, 7. August 1996

Die Schlagzeile des Chronicle lautete nun:

Harry Potter Flieht aus Hogwarts, und wählt Great Lakes als neue Heimat

Geschrieben von Alan Berg, Chefreporter

"Wir haben vor kurzem erfahren, das Harry Potter, der als Ikone bekannt gewordene, 16 jährige britische Magier, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Schottland ver lassen hat und in das Great Lakes Magical Institute für die letzten beiden Schuljahre ge wechselt ist. Heute wurde eine Mitteilung der Schulleiterin von Great Lakes, Professor Joanne Murray herausgegeben in der bekannt gegeben wurde, wie die Position von Potter jetzt aussieht. Potter ist nicht, und wird auch nicht für Interviews zur Verfügung stehen, sagte Murray, aber sie machte deutlich, das es Potter war, der sich Great Lakes wandte, anstatt umgekehrt."

"Der Grund für den Wechsel war laut ihr unter anderem der Angriff auf Potter durch Se verus Snape, der zu der Zeit ein Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts war. Snape wurde für Schuldig befunden ihn angegriffen zu haben, und steht nun für drei Jahre unter Haus arrest. Murray sagte in ihrer Bekanntmachung „Auf Grund der immer wiederkehrenden Angriffe auf Harry, sowohl mental als auch physisch, in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, führten dazu, das er seine physische und psychische Gesundheit in Gefahr sah, wenn er weiter dort bliebe.""

"Liebe Leser des Chronicle, sie werden sich daran erinnern das direkt vor dem Angriff von Snape auf Potter, der Jugendliche im Namen des Ministers für Magie, Cornelius Fud ge für volljährig erklärt wurde. Ein Bericht eines englischen Bürgers deutet an, das Pot ter, auf den ein Kopfgeld durch den dunklen Lord Voldemort ausgesetzt wurde, mit ei nem Angriff rechnete und davon ausging das er von Seiten Hogwarts geschehen würde. Unsere Quelle deutet an, das die Beziehungen zwischen Potter und dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore sehr stark strapaziert sind. Unsere Quelle sagt au ßerdem, das Potter Dumbledore persönlich dafür verantwortlich macht, das Snape ihn an griff sondern auch für verschiedene Zwischenfälle in Hogwarts, die sein Leben bedroht haben und das seit fünf Jahren."

"Der Britische Minister, Fudge war zu keiner Auskunft bereit, aber sein Büro bestätigte die Volljährigkeit von Potter und viele der Gründe die dazu führten. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore war ebenfalls zu keinem Kommentar bereit, aber unse re britische Quelle sagte uns, das er bis jetzt nicht wusste, wo sich Potter befand. Es ist ein wohl bekanntes Gerücht, das Professor Dumbledore und Professorin Murray nicht ge rade Freunde sind, und dies dürfte ebenfalls zur Schulwahl von Potter beigetragen ha ben."

"Wir hier im Chronicle werden unsere Leser darüber auf dem Laufenden Halten wenn neue Dinge geschehen. Wir werden versuchen, Harry Potter interviewen zu dürfen, und werden auch die Reaktion von Hogwarts drucken, sobald diese bekannt ist."

Jeder in der Halle las den Artikel beim Frühstück, auch Harry, bei dem sich eine Nach richt an dem Artikel befand die vom Herausgeber stammte. Heyman bemerkte seinen Blick und hob fragend eine Augenbraue…Harry reagierte mit einem erhobenen Dau men darauf, allerdings war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auszumalen, wie sehr dies Dumbledore (nicht wörtlich) einige Nerven kosten würde. Harry stand nun auf und hob sein Glas.

"Nun ist es heraus, und hiermit spreche ich einen Toast auf das Great Lakes Magical In stitute aus!" die Gläser wurden überall angehoben. Die Lehrer, die in der Ecke an zwei Tischen saßen, wirkten sehr zufrieden. Claudia sagte nun:

"Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr, Harry, du steckst hier bei uns fest."

"Es gab kein Zurück ab dem Moment wo ich meinen Zauberstab auf Albus Dumbledore richtete, und der Rest war nur Beiwerk. Ich habe hier sehr viele gute Freunde gefunden, und die nächsten beiden Jahre meines Lebens werden die besten des selbigen werden, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit." Er setzte sich nun wieder und grinste, während Sophie seine Hand nahm und sie drückte.

Harry würde die nächste Woche damit verbringen, mehrere Geschichtsbücher zu lesen, und zwar sowohl aus der magischen als auch aus der Muggelwelt, während er sich mit den neuen Informationen und Dingen vertraut machte. Er flog jeden Tag, und war bald wieder in fliegerischer Hinsicht in Bestform. Er spielte sogar etwas Fußball mit Warrick und ein paar anderen auf dem Feld, allerdings zog ihn Warrick danach mehrere Tage lang damit auf, das er der einzigste Engländer sei, der nicht vernünftig Fußball spielen könne. Harry's Antwort war für Warrick genauso deprimierend, da Harry's Hauselfen mit viel Freude ihn regelmäßig im Pokern ausnahmen. Beide kamen aber sonst sehr gut mit einan der klar und begannen bereits damit Harry's Einteilung so zu planen, das er in Cortez lan den würde, da dies laut Warrick das schwächste Haus im Verteidigungsunterricht sei.

In dieser Zeit hatte er keinerlei Kontakt mit Dumbledore, und Bill und Remus sagten ihm beide, das Dumbledore nicht einmal während der Ordenssitzungen über ihn sprach. Sna pe hielt sich bisher an die Auflagen seines Hausarrests, obwohl sich Dumbledore um eine Lockerung bemühte. Harry freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er nicht mehr an Dumbledore denken musste, aber trotzdem hatte er noch massive Bedenken das der alte Mann so ein fach aufgegeben hatte. Die Heuler begannen zwei Tage nach dem Artikeln in dem Chro nicle, da der Tagesprophet nun ebenfalls diese Meldung herausgebracht hatte. Mittels ei ner Eule von Peter, erfuhr Harry das die Reaktion der Bevölkerung etwa zur Hälfte Ge teilt war, wobei die eine Seite sagte das Harry das Recht hatte seine eigenen Wünsche auszuleben, während die anderen sagten, das er das zwar gerade tun könne aber dies nur in Hogwarts und in Großbritannien tun dürfe.

Am Freitag schickte Harry Dobby mit einer Nachricht zu den Zwillingen, in der er sie bat, ein Treffen mit Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, und Luna am nächsten Abend zu or ganisieren…aber nur wenn die ersten drei genannten im Laden erschienen ohne zu Wissen, worum es ging, und zwar in letzter Minute. Es blieb aber unerwähnt, das sie die drei auf jegliche Zauber überprüfen sollten, aber die Zwillinge hatten sicher aus der letz ten Situation gelernt.

Samstag, 17. August 1996

21 Uhr (Londoner Zeit, 15 Uhr Michigan Zeit)

Harry reiste per Flohnetzwerk in den Koffer der Zwillinge und kletterte durch die Luke hinaus und sah das er sich in einer Art Labor befand. Er ging vorsichtig durch den Raum und versuchte verzweifelt nichts zu Berühren, aus Angst es könnte explodieren. Dies war erst das dritte Mal, das er überhaupt im Laden war. Beim ersten Mal war es kurz nach dem er seinen Pass und das Visa bekommen hatte gewesen (Um ihn zu besichtigen und einige Dinge zu besorgen), und beim zweiten Mal war dies direkt auf der Flucht vor Dumbledore gewesen. Er verliess das Labor und trat durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer der Zwillinge, wo er die anderen sah:

"Hallo zusammen." Er war wohl leiser gewesen als er gedacht hatte, denn die fünf spran gen vor Überraschung geschockt auf. Luna und Neville lächelten und kamen herüber um ihn zu begrüßen. Die anderen drei schauten eher vorsichtig herüber.

"Wo sind Fred und George?"

"Direkt hinter dir, Harry." Harry sprang fast in die Luft als er sie hörte und drehte sich um, so dass er sah, wie die Zwillinge einen Tarnzauber auf sich selbst aufhoben.

"Vielen dank Jungs, zuerst überlebe ich einen internationalen Portschlüssel und dann ver sucht ihr beiden mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen." Fred's winken war sehr vorsichtig, und wurde deshalb nicht von den anderen bemerkt.

"Das ist alles Teil unserer Dienstleistungen, Partner." Er nahm nun Harry zur Seite und flüsterte: "Sie sind frei von Zaubern Harry, keine Zauber oder ähnliches liegen auf ihnen. Ich denke das die drei versucht haben, den alten Mann deshalb während des Ordenstref fens regelrecht in Stücke zu reißen."

"Danke, dafür bin ich euch wirklich dankbar."

"Mach es ihnen nicht zu schwer, Harry, sie sind wirklich hin und her gerissen, zwischen dir und Dumbledore die ihr beide ihre Loyalität in Frage stellt, und das ist nicht leicht für sie."

"Das werde ich, keine Sorge." Beide klatschten ihm auf den Rücken und den Kopf und Harry ging wieder hinein. Er trat zu Hermine und umarmte sie, bevor er das selbe bei Ginny tat.

"Entschuldige das ich dich nicht umarme, Ron, ich möchte Hermine nicht eifersüchtig machen." Ron lächelte nun leicht als er das hörte, und schüttelte Harry's Hand. Harry konnte die regelrechte Hilflosigkeit bei den dreien regelrecht spüren, so dass er mit dem einfachen Thema begann:

"Also Ginny, meinen Glückwunsch zum Rang der Präfektin, deine Mum muss ja regel recht durch das Dach gesprungen sein."

"Das ist sie, es war der glücklichste Moment den sie seit langem hatte. Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es wirklich gut, ich liebe meine neue Schule. Wie hat der alte Mann auf die Nachrichten reagiert?"

"Er war bei Leibe nicht so überrascht wie man denken würde, denn Bill hatte ihm bereits gesagt, das du das Land verlassen hattest."

"Ich weiß, ich habe ihn gebeten, es Dumbledore zu sagen. Denn ich dachte, wenn er we nigstens ein paar Informationen hatte, würde er nicht so sehr hinterher nachforschen."

"Es hat scheinbar gewirkt. Wieso aber Michigan? Warum dort?"

"Weil meine Schulleiterin und Dumbledore sich nicht ausstehen können. Aus dem was ich bisher gehört habe, ist er mit denen in Toronto und Salem sehr eng befreundet, und Great Lakes ist eine sehr gute Schule." Obwohl er nur relativ kurze Zeit hatte dies vorzu bereiten, hatte Hermine einige Fragen, die sie stellen wollte und das seit mehreren Wo chen, weshalb sie diese quasi-Befragung von Ginny übernahm.

"War es für dich in Hogwarts wirklich so fürchterlich, Harry? Gibt es etwas, das wir hät ten bemerken müssen aber nicht taten?"

"Ja, das war es, Hermine…..und ich weiß nicht ob ihr es hättet sehen können, da ihr darin involviert wart. Seht euch die Personen in diesem Raum an (abgesehen von den Zwillingen), wir waren die einzigsten Freunde die wir je hatten, abgesehen von Dean und Seamus…..wobei das nicht für dich Gilt, Ginny (Sie lächelte nun). Ron, Hermine, ich denke ihr habt dank mir auch gelitten. Die anderen Schüler nahmen einfach an, das ihr in Schwierigkeiten sein würdet, weil ihr meine Freunde seid. Es ist fast so das wir nicht auf einander wütend sein konnten, da die anderen nicht wüssten wohin sie sich wenden soll ten. Ihr werdet vermutlich davon noch einiges bemerken, aber ich denke, das ihr recht bald neue Freunde finden werdet." Ron schaute nun auf, als er dies hörte.

"Wie lange hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, fortzugehen?"

"Der Tag an dem ich in den Privet Drive zurückkehrte…und zwar im letzten Jahr. Ich dachte während des gesamten Jahres immer wieder einmal darüber nach, und bereitete al les vor, als Dumbledore mich wieder dorthin brachte. Ich denke es war nicht offensicht lich genug für Snape um es während der Stunden zu entdecken, oder er wollte einfach, das ich verschwinde." Dies war mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit, denn wenn Harry Hog warts verliess würde Snape sich mit Sicherheit tierisch freuen.

"Gibt es irgend etwas, das wir tun können damit du deine Meinung änderst?" Harry be gann zu Lachen, als er dies hörte, denn es war so niedlich und doch so mies. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz.

"Hermione, es ist bereits geschehen. In dem Moment wo ich die Schule betrat, war ich aufgenommen, und was auch immer geschehen mag wird etwas daran ändern. Ich habe dort sehr gute Freunde gefunden, und es werden sicher noch weitere folgen, sobald das Schuljahr beginnt. Ich bin einfach glücklich, weit glücklicher als ich es je zuvor war. Wollt ihr mir das nicht gönnen?"

"Und wir zählen nicht? Du gibst uns einfach auf?"

"Ron…es ist so wie ich dir letzten Monat sagte: ich würde mein Leben für euch riskie ren, aber ich werde es nicht riskieren um euch glücklich zu machen. Der einzigste Grund den ich mir denken könnte, das ich in Hogwarts bliebe seid ihr fünf, und das wiegt bei Leibe nicht alles negative dort aus." Harry hatte sich entschlossen, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen, und er würde Peter mit Bill ersetzen, da Bill das auch dem Orden gegenüber behauptet hatte. Ron wirkte bei Harry's Reaktion sehr genervt.

"Ich denke ich kann es dir nicht wirklich vorwerfen das du fort gehst, aber was ist mit Du Weißt schon Wem?"

"Was ist mit ihm?" Diese Reaktion überraschte selbst Neville und Luna.

"Und was ist, wenn er in die Offensive geht?"

"Nun, wenn man mal übersieht, das es mich nicht weiter kümmert was er tut, frage ich mich was ich tun könnte, selbst wenn es mich stören würde?" Dies war einer der wenigen Momente in denen Ron in der Lage war das offensichtliche zu erklären.

"Wir haben die Prophezeiung gehört, und du bist derjenige, der ihn aufhalten muss."

"Das sagt Trelawney, und selbst wenn sie Recht hat, bin ich beim besten Willen nicht vorbereitet oder? Ich frage mich wessen Fehler das hier überhaupt ist? Ich werde sicher kein Märtyrer sein für etwas an das ich nicht glaube, denn der Anführer ist es auch nicht an den ich glaube und dem ich vertraue."

"Hasst du Dumbledore wirklich so sehr?"

"Ja Ron, das tue ich. Ich werde ihm niemals für die Vernichtung meiner Kindheit verge ben, und es gibt absolut nichts das er tun kann um das wieder gut zu machen. Sollte ich ihn jemals alleine erwischen, wird er angegriffen werden, allerdings überlege ich, ihn ein fach Voldemort zu übergeben."

"Und in dem du dies tust, wird es dir helfen das wiederzufinden, was von deiner Kindheit übrig geblieben ist?"

"Ich wünschte wirklich das du dies endlich vergessen würdest, nämlich das du mir dies ausreden kannst, Hermione. Ich weiß nicht ob es am Ende sich als richtig erweisen wird, aber bisher tut es das. Und der Krieg….Nehmen wir euch fünf, die Zwillinge, Molly und Arthur, Remus und Tonks, und ein paar hier nicht genannte Personen…dies sind jene Personen im magischen Großbritannien die mir etwas bedeuten, und denen auch ich etwas bedeute. Den Rest kann, radikal ausgedrückt Voldemort haben. Bei euch weiß ich, das ihr auf euch selbst aufpassen könnt."

"Das ist sehr kalt von dir Harry, und sieht dir nicht ähnlich."

"Es ist die Wahrheit, Hermine, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich habe bereits über 27 Heuler bekommen. Ach ja, ich habe sie nicht gehört, da die Schule sie umgehend ver nichtet, aber ich weiß was sie gesagt haben dürften: „Du bist ein Feigling, Potter." oder „Du läufst vor Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem davon!" oder aber „Dumbledore weiß es am Bes ten!" und alles nur weil ich mich zu einer Veränderung entschlossen habe, und sie in ihrer unendlichen Weisheit denken das ich ihren Befehlen folgen muss. Zur Hölle mit ihnen. Ich will hier glücklich werden, ich will ein normales Leben als Jugendlicher führen…zumindest für einen magischen Teenager. Ich haben meine Gelegenheit zur Flucht gese hen und ich habe sie ergriffen. Jetzt möchte ich das ihr mich anschaut und mir sagt, das ihr nicht das selbe getan hättet!" die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Harry die letzten Worte ge sagt hatte, überraschte alle außer Neville (Nicht das Harry ihn überhaupt überraschen konnte, nachdem er die Drohungen der Dursleys gehört hatte). Ginny sprach als erste.

"Ja Harry, ich denke aus deiner Sicht würde ich das selbe tun….allerdings würde ich nach Australien gehen." Harry gelang es zu lächeln. Ron sprach als nächster:

"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde, aber ich werde nicht mehr versuchen dich aufzuhal ten."

"Das selbe gilt für mich, Harry, es wird nicht das selbe wie früher sein ohne dich."

"Nein es wird deutlich ruhiger sein, und das ist auch gut so." Nun, da jeder das unver meidliche akzeptiert hatte, wobei Neville und Luna erstaunlich ruhig geblieben waren, hatte Ron eine andere Frage.

"Da du nicht zurückkehren wirst, kann ich die Karte der Herumtreiber haben?" Hermione sah ihn genervt an:

"Ron!"

"Nun er wird sie nicht brauchen, und sie ist zu nützlich um ungenutzt zu bleiben."

"Verdammt Ron."

"Nun er hat hier einen Punkt getroffen, Hermine, ich brauche sie nicht, aber ich bin nicht bereit dies zu erklären."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich werde versuchen eine ähnliche Karte von Great Lakes herzustellen, und Remus wird später vorbeikommen und es mir erklären."

"Wird es neue Herumtreiber geben?"

"Kann sein, kann sein. Ich möchte mich dort aber erst einleben." Ginny sagte nun etwas:

"Technisch gesehen versuche ich dich nicht zur Rückkehr zu überreden, aber Mum wird wissen wollen, ob du zu Weihnachten hier sein wirst." Oh je, wieso wieso muss sie das nur fragen, dachte Harry.

"Das ist in vier Monaten, Ginny, ich weiß nicht was ich dann tun werde. Viele meiner Freunde drüben bleiben das gesamte Schuljahr dort, weshalb ich es vermutlich auch tun werde, denn sie haben keine Familien."

"Sie sind wie du Waisen?"

"Technisch gesehen nein, Luna, ihre Familien akzeptieren sie nicht mehr, da sie magisch sind, und diese Familien sind es nicht." Ah ja, dachten alle. Sie konnten erkennen wie Harry dort hinein passte, und konnten es verstehen.

"Das verstehen wir aber denk daran, das der Fuchsbau immer für dich offen sein wird."

"Ich weiß, Ginny, und ich kann dir versprechen das ich nächsten Sommer auf Besuch kommen werde. Derzeit möchte ich in Amerika bleiben. Dies wird mein letzter Besuch in England bis zu diesem Sommer sein, außer etwas katastrophales passiert hier."

"Was ist mit den Verfahren gegen die Todesser?"

"Ach ja, das habe ich ja vergessen, ich werde dafür zurückkehren. Fudge und ich haben dies während unseres Treffens besprochen."

Harry entschloss sich dann jene Dinge zu berichten, die während dem Treffen mit Fudge herausgekommen waren, allerdings sagte er nichts über Peter und Percy. Er nahm an, das Dumbledore nicht zu wissen brauchte, das sein Spion und dessen Deckung aufgeflogen waren. Bezogen auf sein neues Leben sagte er nichts von dem, was der alte Mann nicht wissen konnte. Die Zwillinge kamen bald hinzu, und die sieben erzählten Geschichten und andere Erinnerungen und das während der nächsten beiden Stunden. Die Zwillingen erzählten viele vorher unbekannte Geschichten aus ihren ersten beiden Jahren in Hog warts, und vieles darüber, das ihr Ruf immer besser wurde. Harry erzählte ihnen einige Details über seine neue Schule, aber er wechselte das Thema, wenn seine neuen Freunde als Thema kamen, da er sie nicht involvieren wollte…und zwar insbesondere nicht So phie, allerdings würde es nicht lange so funktionieren, denn sie würde später einen ge nauen Bericht erhalten.

Remus kam nach einiger Zeit hinzu, und Harry entschuldigte sich kurz bei den Zwillin gen so dass er mit ihm über die Karte der Herumtreiber sprechen konnte.

"Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen, gut. Kann es getan werden?"

"Ja aber du musst dies tun, außer du möchtest das ich hinüber komme." Oh nein, Harry wollte nicht das die Schutzzauber der Schule wegen ihm aktiviert wurden.

"Nein, ich denke nicht dies klug wäre. Was muss ich tun?"

"Was du tun musst ist, irgendwie in jeden Raum des Hauses zu gelangen und einen Zau ber zu sprechen, der diesen Teil der Karte aktiviert. Wie weit bist du mit den Grundriss?"

"Eine sehr gute Frage, ich würde sagen zu gut zweidrittel, allerdings war ich bisher nur in ein paar Klassenräumen, Gemeinschaftsräumen und der Essenshalle. Dobby und Winky kümmern sich darum. Sie versicherten mir, das dieses gesamte Ding in wenigen Wochen fertig sei. Ich bin bisher selbst nicht herumgelaufen, und versuche den Lehrern hier ein gutes Bild von mir zu vermitteln."

"Nun das ist eine gute Idee, aber die beiden können die Zauber nicht ausführen. Das müsst ihr selbst tun, oder etwas Hilfe organisieren. Du musst das Pergament erst verzau bern, bevor du den Zauber verwendest, den ich dir gegeben habe und das in jedem Raum. Sobald jeder Raum fertig ist, erscheint er auf der Karte, und du wirst die magische Ener gie jeder anwesenden Person sehen können…..so tauchen auch die Namen auf der Kar te auf. Denk daran, selbst wenn ihr nicht in jeden Raum hinein gelangt, ist selbst eine halbfertige Karte nützlich." mit diesen Worten reichte er ein Stück Pergament sowie die Anleitung hinüber, die Harry einsteckte.

"Ja das wird sie, danke Remus. Wie lange brauchtet ihr für die erste Karte?"

"Wir vier brauchten drei Monate, und viele Strafarbeiten um in bestimmte Büros zu ge langen. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, was wirst du mit der Version von Hogwarts ma chen?" Harry sah sich um und erkannte das Ron und die anderen nicht in Hörreichweite waren.

"Ich werde sie Neville geben, denn Ron würde sie nur massiv missbrauchen, und ich den ke das er etwas derart dummes tun würde, das sie wieder konfisziert würde."

"Wie du es früher getan hast….ach ja, es war sogar zwei Mal oder?"

"Ich war Jung und dumm, Remus, aber ich habe aus meinem Fehler gelernt, und genau damit hat Ron Probleme. Außerdem hat Ron sich mir gegenüber zu oft in den letzten Stunden daneben benommen, besonders im Bezug auf das was ich mache, und ich werde ihn sicher nicht dafür belohnen." Remus schaute zu den Zwillingen die diesem zuzustim men schienen.

"Du könntest sie Ginny oder Hermione geben."

"Nein, Hermione würde sicher nichts nützliches damit anfangen, und ich weiß nicht we gen Ginny…ich finde es besser sie Neville zu geben. Er hat viel Potential und wenn ich ihm etwas helfen kann….."

"Da wir gerade bei Ginny sind, du weißt, das Mum schon immer darauf hoffte, das du mit ihr….."

"Nein Danke, Fred, aber ich stehe euch zu Nahe um es zu riskieren, Ginny als Freundin anzunehmen. Ich möchte nicht das ihr mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf mich zukommt, wenn es nicht funktioniert."

"Das würden wir niemals…In Ordnung, ja, wir würden, du hast Recht."

"Neben der Tatsache, das ich deine Schwester jetzt 4 Jahre kenne so kenne ich sie doch recht wenig. Ich werde sicher nicht deine Wut riskieren für eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen über so weite Entfernungen hinweg. Nebenbei klingt es so, als wenn sie lang sam unruhig würden." sagte Harry und die drei gingen wieder hinein, wo sie alle neugie rig anschauten.

"Jungs, ich muss wieder los, das Abendbrot beginnt in einer halben Stunde und es sähe eigenartig aus wenn ich nicht dort wäre. Ich werde Hedwig alle paar Wochen hier her schicken, so dass wir in Kontakt bleiben können." das letzte was er wollte war, das sie von dem Koffer wussten. Denn es konnte durchaus in Dumbledore's Ohren gelangen, und unter anderem deshalb wollte er sie nicht dazu bringen, ihn immer wieder zu Besuchen zu zwingen. Diese gesamte Episode hatte dazu geführt, das er sich recht unwohl fühlte, und während er sie noch immer mochte, so bereiteten ihm doch die Schuldvorwürfe von ihnen noch immer Probleme. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er war der Lage, Hermione's Bitte, seinen Portschlüssel sehen zu dürfen auszuweichen indem er ihr einen amerikani schen Vierteldollar zeigte, den er in der Tasche hatte. Er ging schnell in das Labor zurück und benutzte das Flohnetzwerk, so dass er im nicht eingerichteten Koffer landete. Er leg te die Anweisungen für die Karte in das oberste Fach des Koffers und wollte gerade zum Abendbrot hinunter gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

"Herein!"

Es war Sophie, die ihn zum Abendbrot abholen kam. Sie war die einzigste, der er gesagt hatte wo er hin ging (Allerdings noch nicht wie er hier her gekommen war).

"Wie lief es?"

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, es war zwar eigenartig, aber gut."

"Eigenartig? In wie fern?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich komme einfach nicht darauf. Wenn ich es herausfinde, werde ich es dir zuerst sagen." Sie lächelte und ergriff seine Hand.

"Das klingt nach einem Plan, also kommt, gehen wir zum Abendbrot."

"Gut, ich bin am Verhungern. Wenn wir fertig sind, gehen wir fünf hier her zurück, denn ich habe einen Plan bei dem ich eure Hilfe benötige."

"Was für ein Plan?"

"Die hinterhältige Art, du wirst es lieben. Unter anderem geht es um das Zeichnen einer Karte."


	6. A Stranger in a Strange Land B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 6

Fortsetzung Samstag, 17. August

"Kartenzeichnen?"

"Ich werde es dir zeigen, wenn alle hier sind, und es sollte hier stattfinden, da niemand davon wissen sollte." Harry hatte diesen Blick schon früher gesehen.

"Oh oh, ich habe da kein sehr gutes Gefühl dabei."

"Ach es ist nichts schlimmes, Sophie, das verspreche ich dir, es ist etwas witziges und harmloses."

"Wenn du das sagst." Sie wirkte noch immer etwas misstrauisch, aber drückte seine Hand etwas fester. Beide gingen in den vierten Stock und riefen die anderen zusammen. Nach dem Abendbrot führte Harry sie wieder in sein Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, in dem alle bereits mindestens einmal gewesen waren, aber sie waren nie lange dort geblieben, da sie die Vorteile des Gemeinschaftsraums von Cortez dem eher spartanischen Zimmer von Harry vorzogen. Es gab drei Stühle, in denen jetzt Claudia, Sophie, und Harry saßen, die um das Bett herum verteilt waren, auf dem die anderen beiden saßen. Harry ging zu seinem Kof fer hinüber und holte die Karte hervor.

"Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Sie wird die Karte der Herumtreiber genannt." Er entfal tete die Karte, nannte das Passwort, und reichte sie ihnen. Remus hatte ihm versichert, das sie, egal wie weit er von Hogwarts entfernt war, funktionieren würde, und er hatte recht. Die anderen Vier starrten die Karte fasziniert an, Claudia meldete sich zuerst zu Wort.

"Ist das eine Art Spiel? Ich seh deinen Freund Dumbledore hier, der sich umher bewegt….Moment."

"Du hast es erfasst, dies ist die Karte von Hogwarts und sie zeigt alle Personen an, und zwar in realer Zeit. Dumbledore scheint nie zu schlafen, denn er ist der einzigste der sich bewegt, und zwar in seinem Büro." Die anderen Lehrer in Hogwarts lagen in ihren Bet ten, und alle schienen anwesend zu sein, abgesehen von dem neuen Zaubertränkelehrer und Remus (Der in seinem Haus schlief). Harry deutete nun auf verschiedene Leute, wo bei sie die Namen der Lehrer soweit alle kannten.

"Dies ist McGonagall, dort ist McDowell, sie ersetzte meine Mum als Lehrerin für Anti ke Runen….Flitwick ist echt genial, ich vermisse ihn am meisten von den Lehrern. Die Karte ist nur schwer zu entziffern, wenn die Schüler da sind, aber es ist möglich." Reiko war von ihr am meisten fasziniert.

"Woher hast du sie? Wer hat sie hergestellt?"

"Ich habe sie vor ein paar Jahren von den Zwillingen erhalten, die sie im Büro des Haus meisters „gefunden" hatten."

"Du meinst diesen Filch von dem du erzähltest?"

"Genau den Claudia, scheinbar wusste er aber nicht was das für ein Gegenstand war. Du brauchst einen Zauberstab um sie zu verwenden, und er hat keinen. Mein Vater und seine drei Freunde haben sie hergestellt, damals während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht wie sie konfisziert wurde, und wenn Remus es weiß, so sagt er es nicht. Und da auch die Räume der Mädchen enthalten sind, dürfte auch meine Mutter ihnen geholfen haben."

"Das ist einfach Cool, ich wünschte wir hätte eine für diese Schule." Harry sah nun zu Warrick und lächelte.

"Schon witzig das du dies erwähnst, Warrick. Winky!" Sie erschien nun.

"Ja Harry?"

"Bring mir bitte den Bauplan an dem du arbeitest." sie verschwand im Schrank und holte ihn hervor. Harry breitete ihn auf dem Bett zwischen Warrick und Reiko aus. Die ersten drei Stockwerke waren fast vollständig, und es fehlten im Prinzip nur noch die Stockwer ke der Schüler. Winky entschied sich anwesend zu bleiben, für den Fall das sie weitere Anweisungen hatten.

"Du möchtest eine eigene Karte der Schule anfertigen?"

"Es wäre sehr vorteilhaft, Claudia, es ist viel Arbeit aber es wäre ein Vorteil."

"Ich gehe davon aus, das Remus dir die nötige Anleitung dafür gab?"

"Das hat er. Ich war die letzten paar Stunden in London." die anderen nahmen an das er per Portschlüssel gereist war und fragten nicht weiter nach.

"Nun er ist ein Werwolf, so das er nicht hier her kommen kann."

"Das wurde auch mir gesagt, und ich war auch dort um mit meinen Freunden zu spre chen. Ron, Hermione, und Ginny hatten bei meiner Abreise keine wirkliche Erklärung dafür bekommen, und ich dachte das sie es wenigstens persönlich von mir verdient hät ten."

"Wie massiv haben sie versucht dich zum Bleiben zu überreden?"

"Ziemlich massiv, aber nur Hermine hatte sich Erfolgschancen ausgerechnet. Die anderen beiden haben es denke ich akzeptiert. Ich habe auch mit Remus gesprochen bevor ich zu rückkehrte, und er gab mir die Anleitung."

"Und du glaubst das wir die Karte wirklich erstellen können?"

"Ich bin mir sicher und wenn wir es nicht probiert haben, so werden wir es vielleicht noch bereuen und ich gedenke sie sehr gut zu nutzen."

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine derzeit haben wir keinen wirklich idealen Weg um in die Räume der anderen Schüler zu gelangen, weshalb es kompliziert wird, sie in die Karte einzufügen. Es muss ein Zauber in jedem Raum gesprochen werden damit er erscheint."

"Und in der Zwischenzeit?"

"Die Zwillinge arbeiten an einer Lösung, denn sie versuchen diesen Zauber mit einem festen Objekt zu verbinden. Sie haben ihre Idee von den Handgranaten der Muggel abge schaut denke ich, allerdings bin ich mir da nicht sicher. Sie glauben das es bei ihren Scherzen wirklich helfen würde, da man durch die Zeitverzögerung nicht seinen Zauber stab in der Hand halten muss." Hier herrschte nun etwas Stulle, während sie nachdachten. Reiko betrachtete noch immer die Karte von Hogwarts.

"Ich bin dabei Harry, ich denke das wir eine dieser Art benötigen, mindestens eine. Das würde ein Riesen Spaß werden, wenn sie richtig eingesetzt wird."

"Meine Freundin hat recht, ich bin dabei." Claudia hatte vorher noch eine Frage.

"Wieviel Chaos planst du Harry? Willst du diese Karte dazu verwenden, die Schule zu verlassen?"

"Ich muss die Schule nicht verlassen Claudia, und genauso wenig habe ich Interesse dar an, schmerzhafte Scherze zu spielen, sondern ich plane die eher harmlose Variante."

"Okay, dies ist akzeptabel und ich werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen. Wer wird sie behal ten sobald sie fertig ist?" Harry hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, und war zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen das es entweder er selbst (da es seine Idee war), oder Clau dia (Die De facto-Anführerin ihrer Gruppe) sein würde, bis ihm die Idee zu einer dritten Person kam.

"Ich habe dabei an Dobby und Winky gedacht die als Wächter fungieren könnten. Wenn jemand die Karte braucht, müssen sie lediglich einen von ihnen rufen, und sie bekommen sie. Ist das für dich akzeptabel, Winky?"

"Ja Harry, das ist für Dobby und mich kein Problem." Claudia erkannte nun den Kompro miss, der auch ihr zusagte.

"Damit bin ich einverstanden, und ich bin sicher, das ich auch für Jonas spreche. Ich habe heute eine Eule von ihm bekommen, und er freut sich dich kennenzulernen, Harry. So phie, bist du auch dabei?"

"Natürlich, ich denke das wird Spaß machen."

"Gut, ich hatte gehofft das du mitmachst."

"Wie lautet der Plan, Harry?"

"Gute Frage Claudia. Schaut euch den Bauplan an und betrachtet ins besondere die Stockwerke vom Keller bis zum dritten Stock, gibt es etwas, das Dobby und Winky über sehen haben?" Reiko hob den Bauplan auf und betrachtete ihn genauer.

"Das scheint so zu passen soweit ich sehen kann, hier sind sogar einige Räume die selbst ich nicht kenne. Was denkst du, Warrick?"

"Ich stimme dir zu, und selbst ich wusste nichts über den Raum in der Ecke des Kellers. Winky, was befindet sich dort?"

"Es ist ein Besprechungszimmer, Mr. Warrick, ich war letzte Woche dort. Dort befand sich ein runder Tisch sowie viele Stühle." Sophie sah zu Claudia.

"Könnte das der Tagungsraum für die Lehrerkonferenzen sein? Ich habe immer gedacht das er im dritten Stock bei den Büros wäre."

"Das dachte ich auch, oder der Raum hat noch einen anderen Zweck den wir nicht ken nen. Was befand sich noch dort, Winky?"

"Nichts weiter, außer einem Fernseher und einem Videorekorder, ähnlich denen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen."

"Nun es ist gut das du hinein gekommen bist, aber es dürfte nichts übermäßig wichtiges sein."

"Remus sagte das wir den Bauplan beenden müssen bevor wir mit den Zaubern beginnen können. Winky, wie lange werdet ihr vermutlich noch brauchen?"

"Noch eine gute Woche Harry, es dauert etwas länger, weil Dobby nicht zeichnen kann." In der Tat war der Bauplan um vieles detailreicher als die Originalkarte, und Harry kann te Dobby's Malkünste (Sie waren sehr verbesserungswürdig). Dobby agierte in der Regel nur als Wachposten.

"Das ist in Ordnung Winky, ihr habt bisher eine sehr gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich denke wir fangen nächstes Wochenende mit den Zaubern an. Wird Jonas dann wieder hier sein?"

"Nein, er kommt mit dem Rest in zwei Wochen wieder."

"Bis dahin können wir warten, und bis dahin werden wir einen Plan ausarbeiten der uns Sechsen hilft. Überlegen wir uns als erstes Spitznamen, so dass wir sie für die neue Karte verwenden können." Sophie sah nun auf die Karte von Hogwarts.

"Wer von ihnen war dein Vater? Mooney dürfte Remus sein."

"Mein Vater war Prongs, und genauso werde ich heißen. James ist mein zweiter Vorna me, und ich möchte ihn übernehmen. Padfoot war mein Pate Sirius, und Wurmschwanz war der Verräter." sein Stimme veränderte sich zwar nicht während er dies sagte, aber sein Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. Das war der Punkt der ihn immer sehr berühren würde. Reiko hatte noch mehrere Fragen an ihn, während sie den Raum in Richtung des Gemein schaftsraums von Cortez gingen.

"Erzähl uns doch bitte mehr über diese Zaubergranaten."

"Es ist etwas an dem sie noch arbeiten, aber bisher hatten sie noch keinen Erfolg. Als Er gebnis wird man vermutlich eine Art Gummiball haben der den Zauber in sich trägt, den man hineinwerfen oder rollen kann."

"Das klingt gut, aber was ist das Problem?"

"Sie suchen noch immer nach eine Weg die Zauber zeit gebunden einzufügen. Derzeit aktivieren die Zauber sich wenige Sekunden nach dem Einsatz des Balls. Außerdem su chen sie noch nach einem Zauber der den Ball nach dem Einsatz verschwinden lässt, da mit niemand bemerkt was passiert ist."

"Wir müssten diese Bälle nur in die verschiedenen Räume rollen lassen und sie wären für die Karte verfügbar?"

"So in etwa. Ich hatte überlegt, das Dobby und Winky sie für uns einsetzen, und in die Räume gehen wo gerade niemand ist, dort den Ball fallen lassen (wenn ihr so wollt), und dann dort verschwinden. Das war bisher meine Idee, aber das Problem ist, sie zum funk tionieren zu bringen. Die Zwillinge sagten mir das es oberste Priorität bei ihnen habe. Sie sagen zwar nicht viel darüber, aber soviel, das es ihr Topverkaufsschlager werden wird."

"Bist du nicht ihr Partner? Dir sollten sie es eigentlich sagen."

"Ich bin nur dem Namen nach ihr Partner, Reiko, ich habe ihnen nur den Start finanziert. Obwohl ich meinen gesamten Gewinn in den Laden investiert habe, war es doch einzig und allein ihre Idee. Nebenbei weiß jeder, der die Zwillinge kennt, das man es nicht ein fach von ihnen „verlangen" kann. Ich werde sie irgendwann hier her holen, und ich denke ihr werdet sie mögen." Fred und George waren die einzigsten Ausnahmen seiner „Kein Kontakt zwischen amerikanischen und englischen Freunden"-Politik.

"Werden sie einen Katalog erstellen?"

"Ja so haben sie es mir gesagt. Sonst wäre der Laden sehr langweilig, während das Schul jahr läuft. Ursprünglich war es nur für die Schüler von Hogwarts geplant, aber dank mei ner neuen Situation haben sich die Ideen erweitert. Ich habe einen schnellen Postweg zu ihnen gefunden so der Transport der Dinge hier her kein Problem ist."

"Du musst eine große Menge an Portschlüsseln haben."

"So in etwa." Sie sprachen noch für den Rest des Abends über andere einfache Dinge, aber die Idee der Karte blieb in den Köpfen der anderen.

Montag, 19. August

Formeller Konferenzraum, Hogwarts

Nachmittags

Das Treffen des Schulrats von Hogwarts fand zu dem üblichen Zeitpunkt statt, wobei ei nige überraschende Gäste anwesend waren. Sämtliche Lehrer von Hogwarts waren anwe send, darunter die neuen Angestellten für Verteidigung (Remus Lupin), und für Zauber tränke (ein junger Mann namens Charles Shepherd). Die Einladungen waren im letzten Moment an die Lehrer die nicht hinter Dumbledore und McGonagall standen, verschickt worden, und den Empfängern wurde gesagt, das ihre Arbeitsstellen von ihrer Anwesen heit abhingen. Selbst Trelawney und Firenze waren anwesend, und beide waren noch nie in diesem Raum. Fudge war nicht anwesend, aber Percy war in seiner Vertretung hier. Er begrüßte wohlweislich nicht Dumbledore, so dass seine wahre Loyalität weiter ein Ge heimnis blieb.

Die Vorsitzende, Susan Derkins wartete, bis die Uhr die zwölfte Stunde schlug, und rief alle zur Ordnung.

"Fangen wir an, da wir einige Punkte zu besprechen haben. Ich stelle hiermit fest, das alle Mitglieder des Schulrats anwesend sind, wie auch die geladenen Lehrer von Hogwarts. Beginnen wir mit den einfachen Themen, bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen."

Die einfachen Themen dauerten knapp 30 Minuten , und beinhalteten: Die Daten der bei den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden im Herbst, ein Weihnachtsball in diesem Jahr, ein paar neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sowie die Bestätigung der Lehrer Charles Shepherd und Re mus Lupin. Beide wurden ohne Probleme angenommen, besonders da Shepherd's Fami lie eine absolut reinblütige und sehr respektierte Familie war (Seinen Eltern gehörte die Witch Weekly-Zeitschrift), und der Rat gab ohne Bedenken zu, das Remus einer der be liebtesten Lehrer unter den Schülern gewesen war, und das unter ihm der Verteidigungs unterricht wieder vernünftige Bahnen nehmen würde. Zur Überraschung aller hatte der Schulrat soweit allen Vorschlägen von Dumbledore zugestimmt, von den Daten bis hin zu den Lehrern. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts fragten sich nicht, wieso sie hier waren (abge sehen vielleicht von Trelawney), da sie wussten das sie Teil des kommenden sein wür den.

"Also Albus, kommen wir zum letzten, aber wichtigsten Punkt der Tagesordnung: Wieso Harry Potter nicht länger ein Schüler von Hogwarts ist, und wieso die Medien sowohl in Großbritannien als auch den Vereinigten Staaten einzig und allein dir die Schuld an dem ganzen geben."

Dumbledore hatte geahnt das dies kommen würde, aber auch er wusste nicht warum dies so war. Er hatte den Artikel im Chronicle sehr vorsichtig gelesen (Harry hatte ihm netter weise eine Kopie geschickt), und hatte keine Lügen darin entdecken können….zumin dest aus Sicht der Wahrheit wie Harry sie sah.

"Harry glaubt scheinbar, das er in größter Gefahr schwebt, wenn er in Hogwarts bleibt, und deshalb ergriff er die Gelegenheit und ging fort." die entsprechende Frage kam um gehend und von jedem Anwesenden:

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, das sie ihn unter permanenter Beobachtung hatten?"

"Das hatte ich, aber die Aufsicht hat die anderen nur fort gehalten, aber hat ihn nie einge sperrt. Ich nahm es als Sicher an, das seine Gepflogenheiten während des Sommers gleich geblieben waren. Und das war mein gravierendster Fehler."

"Sie sagten, das er anscheinend glaubt, das er in Gefahr ist, also was hat er ihnen erzählt?"

"Harry ist nicht gewillt, mit mir zu reden, und wir haben uns seit der Verhaftung von Pro fessor Snape nicht mehr unterhalten."

"Verhaftet wohlgemerkt werden eines Angriffs auf Potter, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

"Ja so war es, allerdings bin ich der Ansicht, das Harry ihn dazu gereizt hat."

"Sie machen Witze, Dumbledore, sie haben die Erinnerungen genauso wie wir gesehen. Sie sind vermutlich der einzigste in diesem Raum der glaubt, das einzig Potter für den Angriff verantwortlich ist."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt, nicht das es einzig sein Fehler war, aber er hat es provoziert."

"Und da fragt man sich wieso Potter fortging, für mich jedenfalls wird es jetzt immer deutlicher warum er ging."

"Bezweifeln sie irgend einen der Gründe die in der amerikanischen Zeitung angegeben wurden?"

"Zu der Zeit sind sie in ihrem Sinne korrekt, aber nicht in der Genauigkeit. Ich gebe ger ne zu, das er mir einige der Ereignisse hier vorwerfen kann, und in diesen hat er auch in der Regel recht, aber dies sind die wenigsten."

"Und du stimmst diesem nicht zu?"

"Es wurden bereits Fehler bei seiner Erziehung gemacht. Ich hätte niemals zulassen dür fen, das er die letzten beiden Jahre zu seinen Muggelverwandten zurückkehrte, und ich hätte ihn umgehend dort fortholen müssen. Leider waren meine Optionen vor fünfzehn Jahren in dieser Beziehung her sehr eingeschränkt."

"Zwei Sommer hinter einander musste er den Tod eines engen Freundes miterleben, rich tig?"

"Ja, das stimmte, und wie ich schon sagte, ich hätte anders reagieren müssen."

"Gibt es noch andere Schüler bei denen sie als ihr illegaler magischer Pate agieren?"

"Was ich tat ist technisch gesehen nicht illegal, zumindest nicht das ich ihn zu seinen Muggelverwandten gab. Sie hatten jederzeit die Möglichkeit sich offiziell darüber zu be schweren, und Petunia Evans Dursley wusste sehr wohl, das dies möglich war. Sie hat ihre Aufgabe im Bezug auf Harry akzeptiert."

"Eine Aufgabe die darin bestand, ihn sein gesamtes Leben lang zu misshandeln, ja wir kennen die Gerüchte, Albus, denn du hast es eindeutig unterschätzt." Dumbledore konnte dies nicht verneinen, und schaute nun zu Remus hinüber.

"Es wurde mir vor kurzem von Professor Lupin sehr deutlich gesagt, das ich mich so sehr darauf konzentriert habe, sein Leben zu beschützen, das ich nicht an seine Seele gedacht hätte…..und ich muss zugeben, das ich dem leider zustimmen muss. Und um die ande re Frage zu beantworten, nein, ich überwache keine anderen Schüler abgesehen von Ron und Ginny Weasley, sowie Hermine Granger. Deren Eltern haben dem allerdings zuge stimmt, und werden ihnen dies gerne ebenfalls bestätigen, sollte das ihr Wunsch sein."

Dies lief nicht so wie es sich die Mitglieder des Rates gedacht hätten. Dumbledore stimmte ihnen überraschenderweise massiv zu, stärker als sie es vermutet hätten, und vie le geplante Argumente waren überraschenderweise heute nicht von Nöten. Da der Wind ihm nun aus den Segeln genommen worden war, brachte er seine letzten Argumente vor, um diese Diskussion schon im vornherein zu beenden.

"Mitglieder des Schulrats, ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll. Ich gebe zu, das Pro fessor Snape der vermutlich unbeliebteste Lehrer der gesamten Zeit ist, die ich jetzt in Hogwarts arbeite, aber er ist nun fort. Ich stimme zu, das ich den Unterricht bei Harry Potter niemals unbeaufsichtigt hätte ablaufen lassen dürfen, aber das ist auch vorüber…und Harry hat es weit besser überstanden als Professor Snape. Nachdem dies gesagt ist, so muss ich sagen das Voldemort noch immer dort draußen ist, und er muss unsere oberste Priorität bleiben. Harry's Abwesenheit ändert nichts daran, jedenfalls nichts grundlegendes. Unsere neuen Angestellten werden die Sicherheit und die Qualität des Unterrichts deutlich erhöhen, und dieses Schuljahr dürfte deutlich friedlicher ablau fen. Wie die Welt jetzt weiß, sind Professorin Murray und ich keine Freunde, denn sie glaubte in ihrer Zeit hier immer zu oft, das „Amerika einfach alles besser macht", etwas das ich nicht akzeptieren konnte…aber sie ist sehr fähig und sehr intelligent. Harry wird sicher nicht unter ihr leiden."

"Werden sie alles tun um ihn zurückzuholen?"

"Ich hoffe das unsere verbesserte Sicherheit, aber auch die neuen Lehrer, sowie ein ruhi ges Jahr ausreichen das er von allein zurückkehrt. Bis dahin muss ich davon ausgehen, das Harry dieses Jahr nicht hier sein wird. Ich werde ihn nicht anflehen zurückzukom men, und ich denke das dies auch bei ihm nicht gut ankäme." Die Lehrer sagen wie gut der alte Mann den Rat ab handelte, sahen auf die Uhr und fragten sich was sie hier taten. Das Treffen war wenige Minuten später beendet und Dumbledore deutete ihnen an noch zu bleiben. Nach einigen Gratulationen darüber, wie er den Rat behandelt hatte, begann Dumbledore die Lehrersitzung.

"Remus, denkst du noch immer das wir einige Lehrer im Zug haben sollten?" nachdem die Situation mit Harry sich beruhigt hatte, hatten beide ihre Differenzen beigelegt, und kamen nun besser mit einander aus.

"Das bin ich Professor, es ist kein Risiko und im Ernstfall könnte es sehr hilfreich sein. Der Zug könnte eines der wichtigsten Ziele für Voldemort sein wenn er für neue Angriffe bereit ist." Flitwick lehnte sich nun vor.

"Ich muss Remus zustimmen, es kann nicht Schaden hier sicherzugehen. Die Schlüssel frage hier ist, ob die Todesser Hogwarts ohne Harry noch als Ziel einstufen. Es ist durch aus möglich das sie uns in Frieden lassen. Ich denke sie werden alles tun um Harry in den Vereinigten Staaten zu belassen, und wenn sie einen seiner Freunde verletzten könnte das genau das Gegenteil bewirken." Um die direkte Meinung der Lehrer zusammenzufassen muss gesagt werden: Sie hielten es für besser wenn Harry für die nächsten beiden Jahre in den Vereinigten Staaten bliebe.

"Wieviele Auroren können wir erwarten?"

"Der Minister hat uns fünf Auroren für den Zug zugesagt, sowie je fünf in Kings Cross und am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade." Remus dachte das dies wohl ausreichen würde, aber trotzdem wollte er noch Lehrer im Zug.

"Ich werde freiwillig mit im Zug sein, aber es sollte noch ein weiterer Lehrer dabei sein. Damit wären sieben Erwachsene an Bord, und mehr würden die Kinder vermutlich nur verängstigen. Harry's Freunde und andere Mitglieder der DA können uns im Fall eines Angriffs helfen, das werde ich dann noch mit Hermine absprechen." Shepherd, der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke, hob seine Hand.

"Ich werde als zweite Person dort sein, da ich noch der jüngste Lehrer hier bin. So be kommen die Jugendlichen die Gelegenheit, mich besser kennen zu lernen." Die anderen Lehrer nickten nun, denn dadurch blieben die drei stärksten Lehrer in Hogwarts (Dumbledore, McGonagall, und Flitwick), gesetzt den Fall das die Feinde dort zuschlagen sollten. Schon sehr bald befanden sich nur noch die Ordensmitglieder im Raum (Die vier anwesenden). Remus sagte nun was die anderen schon seit Tagen dachten.

"Albus, ich denke das ich Harry in ein paar Tagen besuchen werde, bevor die Schule wie der beginnt. Es gibt einige Dinge die ich mit ihm besprechen will, und ich möchte das er weiß, das seine Brücken nicht alle hier abgebrochen sind." McGonagall wirkte nicht sehr erfreut darüber.

"Ich denke nicht, das seine Brücken noch intakt sind, Remus, dies waren einige schwer wiegende Anschuldigungen die er in dem Artikel verlauten ließ. Das Ansehen sowohl von Professor Dumbledore also auch von Hogwarts wurden schwer geschädigt. Ich den ke, eine Entschuldigung ist mindestens nötig, wenn er zurückkommen sollte."

"Sagt die Frau die daneben stand, während er sich fünf Jahre lang in Gefahr begab und die nichts unternahm…naja, außer dem Schulleiter bedingungslos zu gehorchen. Weißt du, ich sehe schon fast sein Wirken hinter deinem Verhalten, ähnlich einem Puppenspie ler der Muggel." McGonagall's Augen blitzten auf und ihr Zauberstab war umgehend in ihrer Hand, aber das selbe traf auf den vom Remus zu.

"Sei vorsichtig Remus, du selbst bist aus einer Notwendigkeit hier." Dies allerdings kam nicht wirklich gut bei dem neuen Remus an….der nun Reich war.

"Was immer ich mit meiner Million Galleonen tun werde." Flitwick sprang nun aus sei nem Sessel auf und rief:

„Accio wand! Accio wand!"

"ES REICHT IHR BEIDEN. Das ist genau das, was Voldemort will und braucht, nämlich das wir uns gegenseitig bekämpfen." Flitwick war immer auf Dumbledore's Seite gewe sen, aber er betrachtete die Gedanken über Harry's Sicherheit von beiden Seiten und nicht nur von einer. Er stimmte Remus zum Teil zu, während er durchaus glaubte, das Minerva einzig und allein der Meinung von Dumbledore folgte.

"Filius hat recht, ihr beiden beruhigt euch. Minerva, nichts was Harry sagte oder nicht sagte, ist irreparabel. Remus, Harry braucht niemanden der ihn verteidigt, wenn ihn je mand kritisiert. Außerdem kannst du nicht einfach nach Great Lakes reisen wann du willst, ohne das sie es dir erlauben. Sie haben massive Schutzzauber gegen Werwölfe, und ich bezweifle das sie gewillt sind, sie für eine Person anzupassen." Remus hatte nichts von den Schutzzaubern gewusst, denn Harry hatte sie nicht in den beiden Briefen erwähnt…..Briefen die in der Tat keine Einladung zum Besuch enthalten hatten.

"Das wusste ich nicht. Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, das es ein Problem mit Werwölfen in Amerika gibt, aber nicht das es so schlimm ist. Minerva, ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten." er stand nun auf, sammelte seinen Zauberstab ein und verliess den Raum, ohne auf eine Reaktion oder eine weitere Entschuldigung, die im übrigen NIE kam, zu warten.

"Minerva, bitte entschuldige dich später bei ihm."

"Wenn du darauf bestehst (Dumbledore nickte nun). Ich mag aber immer noch nicht, was Potter tat, selbst wenn diese Neuigkeiten so oder so irgendwann erschienen wären."

"Grob gesagt ist es aber die Wahrheit, und ich denke das er den Eindruck vermeiden wollte, das er geflohen ist. Harry hat jeden Interview-Wunsch abgelehnt, so dass er uns nicht mit der Nase darauf gestoßen hat. Ich denke wir sollten dankbar sein das er es tat." McGonagall entschuldigte sich nun und ging zum Mittagessen, um danach Remus zu su chen um sich zu entschuldigen.

"Sollte sich nicht jemand um ihn kümmern? Ich denke Remus hat da schon einen guten Punkt vorgebracht."

"Nein Filius, wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Ich denke Hogwarts als ganzes wird ohne ihn sicherer sein. Er ist für unsere Feinde zu verlockend. Sie haben dort ein sehr gutes Vertei digungsprogramm, und es mag besser sein, wenn er dort trainiert, ohne wie hier abge lenkt zu werden."

"Ich muss zugeben, deine Ansichten überraschen mich. Ich hätte eher einen Entführungs versuch mittels Portschlüssel erwartet." Dumbledore kicherte.

"Nein Filius, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Harry wird keinen Grund haben mich in nächster Zeit zu hassen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er bereit sein und er wird zu rückkehren." Flitwick hatte diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck schon oft gesehen, und fand es nötig, nachzufragen.

"Du hattest immer wieder bei dem Jungen unrecht und das in den letzten Monaten, wieso bist du dir so sicher, das du jetzt Recht hast?"

"Ich habe dieses mal Recht, weil Voldemort dieses mal nicht helfen kann Filius, er wird Harry zurück locken und sich ihm stellen. Deshalb muss ich ihn nicht anflehen zurückzu kehren, denn Voldemort wird das für mich tun." der Schulleiter verliess den Raum und ließ einen nachdenklichen Lehrer für Verzauberungskunst zurück.

Mittwoch, 21. August 1996

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

20:00 Uhr

Der innere Zirkel der Todesser hatte sich vor ihrem Lord versammelt, denn dies war die erste öffentliche Versammlung seit dem Zwischenfall mit Snape. Voldemort hatte sich nicht wirklich versteckt, aber er dachte, sein persönliches Einschreiten würde sich besser auswirken. Pettigrew fungierte als sein Sekretär, und gab Voldemort's Befehle aus. Jene die am Treffen teilnahmen waren : Pettigrew, Goyle Sr. (Der nicht an der Aktion im Mi nisterium teilgenommen hatte), Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Magda lena Edgecombe (Die Mutter von Marietta), und Royal Gibbon, einem männlichen To desser der nicht im Ministerium gewesen war. Nicht anwesend waren die verhafteten To tesser, und auch nicht Snape, der noch unter Hausarrest stand.

Voldemort betrat den Raum und es wurde schlagartig still. Ohne Vorwarnung begann er zu reden.

"Magdalena, wie lautet dein Bericht über das Treffen des Schulrates?"

"Potter ist wirklich fort Mein Lord, es war kein Gerücht von Dumbledore." Als er die Nachricht gehört hatte, begann er vor Frust zu lachen. Die Idee, das Potter einfach seine Sachen nehmen und verschwinden könnte, erschien ihm einfach absurd. Die Nachrichten führten dann aber zu einer Geistesänderung, aber er bis jetzt, das Dumbledore diese Nachrichten nur ausstreute, um ihn zu verwirren.

"Wieso glaubst du dies?"

"Zum einen, ich denke nicht das er sich solchen Problemen vor dem Rat aussetzen würde, von denen er weiß das sie ihn nicht wirklich mögen. Aber zum anderen, Dumbledore würde sich niemals den Misshandlungen und Beleidigungen des Rates stellen, wenn er dies wirklich so geplant hätte. Er ist fort, mein Meister, und der alte Trottel behauptet, das er ihn nicht versuchen wird, zurückzuholen."

"Und du glaubst das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, aber ich denke wir hätten bereits davon gehört, wenn er etwas pla nen würde."

"Ja, du könntest Recht haben. Draco, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt, wirst du die Weas leys und Granger überwache, finde heraus was nur möglich ist. Achte darauf ob sie noch Kontakt mit Potter haben, und wenn wie oft und wie freundlich sie mit einander umge hen."

"Ja, mein Meister."

"Verärgere sie aber nicht, ebenso wenig Longbottom. Lass sie wann immer möglich in Frieden." Draco war selten so geschockt gewesen wie jetzt.

"Meister?"

"Du hast mich verstanden, gib ihnen keinen Grund, weinend zu Potter zu laufen. Das gilt auch für den Rest von euch. Die Weasleys sind ab sofort KEINE Ziele mehr, egal wel che…außer sie sind ohne Zauberstab und wehrlos, dann tötet sie sofort." Bella war die einzigste mit genügend Courage sich zu Wort zu melden, allerdings schien jeder etwas sagen zu wollen.

"Ihr wollt, das Potter in Amerika bleibt, mein Lord?"

"Besser dort als in Hogwarts, zumindest für die nächste Zeit. Wurmschwanz, nimm Kon takt mit unseren Leuten in Amerika auf und lass herausfinden, was wir über Potter erfah ren können."

"Ja Meister, ich werde die Eule sofort abschicken. Sollen auch die Vampire und die Wer wölfe involviert werden? Sie sind in Amerika sehr stark." Voldemort dachte kurz nach.

"Kontaktiere nur die Vampire, aber nicht die Werwölfe. Ich verhandele noch immer mit Fenrir Greyback, und ich möchte das diese erst abgeschlossen sind bevor ich irgend et was in diese Richtung unternehme. Schickt eine Nachricht über die Muggelpost zu Mark Frankel, er ist einer der Vampirclan-Anführer in Chicago, die genaue Adresse ist in unse ren Akten. Erkläre ihm die Situation und findet alles nur mögliche über die Schule her aus, in die Potter nun geht."

"Ja, Meister, es wird erledigt."

"Gut, der Rest fährt mit den Rekrutierunngen fort. Wir brauchen mehr Leute wenn wir das Ministerium mit Gewalt besiegen wollen. Unser nächster großer Angriff findet wäh rend des Verfahrens gegen Lucius statt."

"Ein direkter oder indirekter Angriff, mein Lord?" Er arbeitete noch immer an den De tails dieses Plans, weshalb er nicht direkt antwortete.

"Beides Bella, wenn wir die nötigen Leute habe. Gibbon, ich möchte das du einige Solda ten nimmst und Grimmauld Place permanent überwachst. Mach dir Notizen über jede Person die dort ein- und ausgeht, und such nach jeder Schwachstelle."

"Ja Sir. Wenn ich fragen darf, Sir, wenn wir die Gelegenheit bekommen direkt anzugrei fen, dürfen wir es?"

"Ja, solange ihr keine Weasleys verletzt, oder auch Lupin nicht."

"Ja Sir, eure Befehle sind sehr deutlich." Voldemort nickte leicht und Gibbon verliess den Raum.

"Goyle, ich möchte das du einige Aufklärungsarbeit in Flackter Alley in Milwaukee leis test. Niste dich dort ein und achte auf Gerüchte über Potter. Sprich mit niemanden außer du bist dazu gezwungen, dein Akzent ist stark genug um erkannt zu werden, und Potter wird sicher davon unterrichtet (durch Zufall stammte Goyle ebenfalls aus Surrey). Übe den amerikanischen Akzent während du dort bist. Bleib in einem Muggelhotel und schau Fernsehen. Dies könnte ein langer Auftrag werden, also lebe dich dort ein."

"Wann soll ich abreisen Sir?"

"Reise am Sonntag ab, Potter wird bis dahin seine Schulsachen bereits besorgt haben, so das kein Risiko einer Entdeckung durch ihn besteht. Ich werde dir Portschlüssel für die Reise besorgen….nein, Streich das, reise mit dem Muggel-Flugzeug, es wird dir mit dem Akzent helfen. Narcissa, stell sicher, das er genügend Geld für dieses Unternehmen hat."

"Ja mein Lord."

"Geh nicht zur Schule, Goyle, nicht ohne direkte Erlaubnis. Der Rest ist entlassen, außer Wurmschwanz und Bella." Sie verließen nun bis auf die beiden den Raum.

"Bella, stell sicher das dein arroganter Neffe die Hintergründe wegen Granger und Weas ley versteht. Bis ich mich im Bezug auf Potter entschieden habe, möchte ich ihm keinen Grund zur Rückkehr geben. Außerdem möchte ich die Vorgänge in Hogwarts ohne ihn genauer beobachten. Ich will sehen wer jetzt die neuen Anführer sind, nachdem Potter fort ist." Wurmschwanz meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Es werden nicht Weasley und Granger sein. Weasley hat nicht genügend Intelligenz um uns gefährlich zu werden, und Granger besteht zu sehr darauf sich selbst hervorzutun." wenn jemand die beiden kannte, dann war es Wurmschwanz, weshalb Voldemort seiner Meinung folgte.

"Das könnte einer der Gründe sein, wieso er fort ist, denn als ich seinen Geist durch forschte, habe ich bemerkt, das er immer mehr genervt von ihnen war."

"Haben sie schon wieder versucht einzudringen, Meister?"

"Das habe ich letzte Woche Bella, aber er beherrscht nun die Okklumentik ausreichend genug um mich auszusperren. Dieser Weg ist damit versperrt, aber ich denke nicht das er mich überhaupt bemerkte."

"Haben sie sich schon wegen Snape entschieden, Meister?"

"Er kann erst einmal dort bleiben wo er ist. Er kennt seine wahre Loyalität, genauso wie wir. Peter, hast du den Portschlüssel verschickt damit er uns die Zaubertränke die er braut schicken kann?"

"Das habe ich Meister, und ich habe ein Signal von ihm zurückbekommen."

"Ah ja das Ministerium, es denkt nicht daran, das wir die Hauselfen für solche Aufgaben einsetzen würden. Sehr dumm von ihnen, aber genau so nützt es uns."

"Das ich fragen, mein Lord, was Greyback für seine Hilfe verlangt?" Voldemort lächelte sie an, und Bella wusste das dies nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.

"Er will das Haus Gryffindor." Hm? Der Gesichtsausdruck der Verwirrung war sehr amüsant, weshalb er kurz wartete, bevor er es erklärte.

"Er möchte eine kleine Umwandlungszeremonie mit allen Mitgliedern von Gryffindor, um sie zu Werwölfen zu machen."

"Das gesamte verdammte Haus? Das sind mindestens 70 Jugendliche!"

"Das ist richtig, Peter, 70 der härtesten aber auch tapfersten Jugendlichen die Hogwarts zu bieten hat, selbst wenn Potter nicht dort ist. Er will sie als Grundstein für sein neues Rudel."

"Ich fürchte mich schon fast zu fragen, was sie ihm gesagt haben, mein Lord."

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, das ich darüber nachdenken würde, was streng gesagt Nein heißt. Ich werde ihm nicht soviele talentierte Magier zur Wandlung in Monster übergeben mit denen er mich angreifen könnte. Ich bin doch kein Idiot." Bella und Peter, von denen kei ner ihren Lord für einen Idioten hielt, blieben still. Deshalb bekamen sie auch keine Flü che zu spüren.

"Wie weit werden sie gehen, mein Lord?"

"Nicht sehr weit, aber ich denke wir werden eine Einigung finden…bevor ich ihn und sein Rudel auslöschen werde."

"Das wird ein großer Tag, denn danach wird nur noch Lupin eine Gefahr als Werwolf darstellen."

"Oh er ist keine Gefahr, jedenfalls nicht als Werwolf. Er will so sehr wieder ein Mensch sein, das er jeden Instinkt seines Werwolfs ignorieren wird, bis es zu Spät für ihn ist. Um genau zu sein werden wir Lupin dazu verwenden um Greyback und sein Rudel zu ver nichten, wenn es soweit ist." Peter begriff es noch vor Bella.

"Sie wollen den Orden dazu verwenden um die Werwölfe auszulöschen, und indem sie das tun, wird auch der Orden dezimiert."

"Ich dachte dabei an einen fairen Kampf Wurmschwanz, und wir greifen einfach den Sie ger direkt danach an. Wenn der Orden ausgeschaltet ist, greifen wir das Ministerium und die Auroren an und beenden das ganze ein für alle mal. Sobald ich über die Magier in Großbritannien herrsche, wird Potter kein Problem mehr sein."

Freitag, 23. August 1996

Büro von Professor Lyman

14:25 Uhr

Die Übungsstunde ging gerade zu Ende, und wie immer beendete Lyman sie mit einer Geschichte über sein Lieblingsthema, den Werwölfen (er fand die Werwölfe in ihrer Ge samtheit erstaunlich harmlos).

"Ich sage dir, das letzte mal wo die Werwölfe uns jagten artete es in einem Blutbad auf beiden Seiten aus, und die Idioten unserer Regierung brauchten ein Jahr um dies heraus zufinden. Ich meine sie sind nicht solche Idioten wie Fudge, aber sie ähneln sich sehr stark." Harry hatte eine gesamte Nachhilfestunde damit verbracht (die zweimal die Wo che stattfanden) über Fudge zu lästern, wobei sein sarkastischer Geschichtslehrer ein be geisterter Zuhörer war. Harry hatte bisher nur einen Lehrer gesehen, nämlich den Vertei digungslehrer Thomas Ripley, aber er wusste das er mit keinem von ihnen so gut klar kommen würde wie mit Lyman. Er förderte die Diskussionen zwischen ihm und Harry, und die meisten Stunden der beiden waren in der Regel ein sehr konstruktives Gespräch über ein bestimmtes Thema.

"Wie konnte die jeweilige Seite überhaupt erkennen wer wer war? Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Das war das kuriose daran, Harry, niemand konnte es. Deshalb dauerten die Kriege so lange, und viele der „unschuldigen" Muggel wurden Opfer von Querschlägern. Zum Glück töten die Werwölfe uns lieber als uns zu beißen, da sie keine Hybriden wie deinen Freund Remus wollen."

"Ja aber er kämpft dagegen ein Werwolf zu sein."

"Das zählt nicht Harry, die Machthaber interessieren sich nur was du tun könntest, nicht was du getan hast." sie wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

"Herein!"

Es waren Murray und Heyman. Harry hatte seit der Pressemitteilung nicht viel mit ihnen geredet, aber sie sahen alle paar Tage nach Harry.

"Hallo Josh, Harry. Wie geht es voran?"

"Professor Murray, könnte ich bitte die Geschichte der Magie aus dem fünften Schuljahr als sechsten Kurs wählen? Bitte? Ich möchte Professor Lyman gerne vor einer Klasse Kennenlernen." Lyman lachte nun leise.

"Guter Versuch, Harry, aber meine Klassen sind leider bereits voll. Das liegt daran, das alle normalerweise verpflichtet sind diesen Kurs zu wählen."

"Mir passieren also nicht genügend schlechte Dinge." Murray schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ein neuer konvertierter des Lyman-Kults, ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Harry wir würden gerne über die Einteilung mit dir reden."

"Es besteht keine Hoffnung sie überspringen zu können?"

"Leider nein, aber ich kann mir dein Wunschhaus bereits denken. Nein, wir wollten ei gentlich nur wissen ob du lieber als erster oder als letzter eingeteilt werden möchtest. Du möchtest vermutlich nicht gemeinsam mit den Novizen eingeteilt werden, und du bist der einzigste Transferschüler dieses Jahr. Es macht für uns keinen Unterschied, aber wir dachten das du es gerne entscheiden würdest." Harry hatte noch nicht darüber nachge dacht, aber die Antwort war sehr einfach.

"Ich würde gerne als erstes eingeteilt werden, wenn es keine Probleme macht. Ich möchte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen." Seine Freunde hatten ihm bereits gesagt, wie lang die Zeremonie dauerte, und er wollte sie nicht komplett abwarten müssen, be vor er an der Reihe war.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Wir melden uns vorher bei dir und du bleibst bei den Erstklässlern bis das ganze beginnt." Harry's Freunde hatten ihm erklärt, das am ersten Abend die Ti sche in vier Gruppen platziert wurden (Wie in Hogwarts, nur nicht in vier langen Reihen).

"Eine letzte Sache noch, Harry. Der Schulrat von Hogwarts hat sich am Montag getrof fen, und deine Freunde scheinen es aufgegeben zu haben, dich zurückholen zu wollen, et was, das er auch in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt hat."

"Sie haben eine Eule von Professor Hill bekommen?"

"Ja, die Lehrer waren auch bei dem Treffen, weshalb es direkte Informationen sind." sie sagte ihm aber nichts über die Beleidigung von Dumbledore in ihre Richtung, aber sie wusste das es ihn amüsieren würde.

"Glauben sie es? Sie kennen Dumbledore besser als ich?"

"Das tue ich Harry, er hat es jetzt öffentlich gesagt, und davon zurückzutreten würde sei nem Ansehen sehr schaden. Das kann er sich nicht leisten. Aber überprüfe deine Post besser auf Portschlüssel."

"Das mache ich generell, denn ich habe ja noch immer das Kopfgeld auf mir." Harry's Verhalten hatte Murray schon immer amüsiert, und gleiches galt bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch für Heyman.

"Das ist mir bekannt. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendbrot." Die beiden verließen den Raum und Harry schaute zu seinem Lehrer.

"Der Lyman-Kult? Uh?"

"Sie übertreibt, Harry, ihr Verteidiger seid so leicht zu irritieren."

"Nur weil sie ihren Zauberstab nicht verwenden können…."

"Hey, ich bin nicht dein alter Geist, ich kann sehr wohl einen Zauberstab einsetzen. Also, wir haben noch zwei Stunden. Über die Bücher für die nächste Stunde brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir werden über die Geschichte dieser Schule am Mittwoch sprechen, denn ich kann ja nicht zulassen das du weniger als die Novizen über die Schule weißt oder?" Der nächste Schüler klopfte an die Tür (Murray und Heyman hatten sie of fen stehen lassen), so dass Lyman Harry hinaus schickte.

Montag, 26. August 1996

Klassenraum A: Verwandlung

10:30 Uhr

Harry betrachtete den Haufen Stücke auf dem Boden und konzentrierte sich so hart wie es möglich war und fokussierte seine Energie durch den Zauberstab, bevor er laut sagte:

Commutatus!

Die Stöcke verwandelten sich in kleine Tische….zwar ziemlich einfach gehaltene aber immerhin waren es Tische. Professor Palmer saß auf der Kante seines Tisches und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

"Sehr gut Harry, das war das beste Ergebnis das du mit diesem Zauber bisher erreicht hast. Wie müde bist du?" Es Harry's zehnter Versuch in dieser Stunde mit dem Commu tatus, einem der eher komplexeren Verwandlungszauber. Während der letzten vier Versu che hatten die Stöcke immerhin schon annähernd die Form von Tischen angenommen, aber Palmer hatte Recht als er sagte das dies das bisher beste Ergebnis war.

"Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft, ich denke ich habe meine Reserven bei dem letzten Versuch komplett verbraucht."

"Beim nächsten Mal wird es einfacher gehen, und wir werden am Donnerstag weiter dar an arbeiten. Das Ziel dann sollte ein solches Ergebnis bei deinem fünften Versuch sein und ich bin mir Sicher, das dir dies auch gelingen wird."

"Danach bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr so erschöpft."

"Das passiert immer wenn du einen Zauber zum ersten Mal erlernst, Harry. Wenn du dei nen Schulabschluss hier machst, wirst du aus diesem Haufen Stöcke eine komplette Woh nungseinrichtung herstellen können." Palmer verwandelte den Tisch wieder in die Stöcke zurück (etwas das sehr viel Einfacher war) und sagte dann:

Commutatus!

Nun erschienen sechs Tische und sechs Stühle mit sehr schönen Mustern. Palmer schien nicht einmal ins Schwitzen gekommen zu sein.

"Das war beeindruckend, ich kann es gar nicht abwarten dies auch eines Tages zu beherr schen."

"Das wirst du Harry, denn je älter und erfahrener du bist desto einfacher wird es dir auch fallen. Außerdem hast du noch nicht dein volles magisches Potential erreicht. Heute in zwei Jahren wirst du gut doppelt so Stark sein wie heute."

"Das wäre Cool, ich bin aber auch froh, das ich endlich die Gelegenheit habe es vernünf tig zu erlernen."

"Nun du hast schon ein sehr gutes Grundwissen in der Verwandlung. Diese McGonagall wusste durchaus was sie tat, als sie dich unterrichtete. Ich denke auch das deine Leistun gen ohne das Chaos dort dieses Jahr phänomenal sein werden." Harry kicherte leise.

"Glauben sie wirklich das ich soviel Glück haben werde?"

"Das Tue ich, Harry. Bevor du gehst, frage ich mich ob du Interesse am Animagustrai ning hast?" Harry war erst etwas irritiert, denn er hatte nicht gedacht, das er derart besser geworden war.

"Ich weiß nicht, Professor, bin ich wirklich bereit dazu?"

"Jetzt noch nicht, aber im nächsten Sommer definitiv. Es gibt mehrere Bücher über die nötigen Dinge und wie es funktioniert. Ich weiß das du sagtest, das dein Vater einer war, und es wäre ein guter Weg ihn zu Ehren, wenn du es wirklich möchtest…wenn du wirklich den Willen hast, ein Animagus zu werden."

Harry wollte eigentlich kein Animagus werden, aber Palmer's Worte das er damit seinen Vater Ehren würde, regten doch Interesse in ihm. Als er mit seinen Freunden über ihre Marauder-Namen gesprochen hatte, hatten sie kurz darüber gesprochen wie es wäre, Ani magi zu sein. Keiner der anderen hatte daran Interesse, was vermutlich teilweise daran lag das sie alle, bis auf Reiko aus Großstädten stammten (Reiko war in Tecumseh aufge wachsen), wo es weit gefährlicher für Tiere war als in der freien Wildnis.

"Ich werde jedes Buch lesen das sie mir geben, Sir, aber wenn ich mich jetzt direkt ent scheiden müsste, würde ich derzeit nein sagen." Palmer lächelte nun.

"Nun dann ist es ja eine gute Sache, das du dich jetzt noch nicht entscheiden musst. Al lerdings ist es immer gut, solche Optionen im Hinterkopf zu behalten." Er verwandelte den Tisch wieder in die Äste zurück.

"Nimm diese Stöcke bitte mit in dein Zimmer und übe mit ihnen. Wir werden das dann am Freitag wiederholen." Harry verkleinerte sie und hob sie auf. Die Verkleinerungs- und Vergrösserungszauber waren Harry's Stärke im Bereich Verwandlung, und das lag nicht nur daran, das er so viel üben konnte. Harry hatte schon vor einem Monat bemerkt, das diese Zauber ihn kaum belasteten, was ihn nur erfreute. Er verliess den Klassenraum und ging seinen Besen holen, denn er wollte vor dem Abendbrot noch etwas fliegen.

Am Donnerstag gelang es Harry schließlich einen ansehnlichen Tisch mit sechs Plätzen zu erschaffen und das im vierten Versuch, ohne das es ihn sehr viel Kraft kostete. Palmer sagte das er sehr erfolgreich war, und Harry bemerkte das dieses Lob der Lehrer bei ihm regelrechte Wunder bewirkte (Nur Sprout und Flitwick lobten die Schüler ohne Vorein genommenheit in Hogwarts). Er war zwar noch nicht bereit für einige der fortgeschritte neren Zauber, aber Palmer lächelte als Harry ihm sagte das er sich mit Sophie zusammen setzen würde um sie zu lernen, und zwar wenn sie diese auch erlernte, da sie vermutlich viel Zeit gemeinsam beim Lernen verbringen würden…wirklich das würden sie, sagte er als er Palmer's Grinsen sah.

Freitag, 30. August 1996

Gästewohnung B

17:00 Uhr

Knock Knock!

"Herein!" Sophie steckte den Kopf durch die Türöffnung und sah das Harry auf dem Bett lag und in einem dicken Buch las. Sie trat nun ein und hob es an um zu sehen, welches es war, wobei der Titel lautete „102 Flüche um dein Leben zu retten".

"Etwas leichter Lesestoff?"

"Einige der Flüche sind wirklich gut, sollten je Todesser hier erscheinen, so werden sie es bitter bereuen. Wie war es bei Palmer?"

"Es war in Ordnung, ich bin dort jetzt wieder auf dem Laufenden. Was ist denn los? Wie so wolltest du das ich alleine her komme?" Harry stand nun auf und umarmte sie bevor er sie küsste.

"Oh oh, was hast du angestellt? Reiko erzählte mir von Jungen die dies taten." Harry ki cherte, und küsste sie erneut.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes, ich will dir nur etwas zeigen. Folge mir einfach." Er ging nun zu seinem Koffer hinüber und öffnete ihn. Dank der Fingerabdruck-Zauber konnte jeder, der als berechtigter eingefügt war den Koffer öffnen, und jeder der es nicht war (und bis her waren nur Harry und die Zwillinge integriert) konnte nichts tun. Er öffnete die vierte Klappe und eine kleine Leiter erschien.

"Du zuerst." Sophie sah recht überrascht aus.

"Was ist dort unten?"

"Mein kleiner Hafen wenn du so willst, Sophie…..naja eigentlich ist es jetzt unser klei ner Hafen. Steig ruhig hinab." Sie ergriff die Leiter und stieg hinab. Harry folgte ihr, und beide betraten einen nicht möblierten Raum mit Bücherregalen an den Wänden.

"Das ist ein interessanter Koffer Harry. Wo hast du ihn gekauft?"

"An dem Tag bevor wir uns trafen, dachte Peter es wäre eine gute Idee eine Art sicheres Haus in der Nähe zu haben, nur für den Ernstfall. Und es hat noch weitere eingebaute Features."

"Was für welche?"

Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie in den siebten Raum, jenen mit dem Kamin. Er wollte ihn bald tarnen, aber da nur fünf….Entschuldigung, jetzt waren es sechs Leute davon wussten (außer Dobby und Winky), verspürte er bisher keine Notwendigkeit dazu.

"Ist das ein Kamin? Du kannst von hier aus auf das Flohnetzwerk zugreifen?" Sie klang ziemlich überrascht, lächelte dabei aber auch.

"Nicht direkt, ich kann nur mit Leuten Kontakt aufnehmen, die ebenfalls so einen Koffer besitzen. Derzeit sind das nur Fred und George….und ich weiß dies, weil ihr ihre ge kauft habe."

"So bist du vor wenigen Wochen nach London und zurück gereist?" Harry konnte die Gefahr kommen sehen, und lies ihre Hand los und umarmte sie sanft.

"Das ist richtig und es tut mir Leid, das ich es dir noch nicht gesagt habe. Ich wollte si cherstellen, das es funktioniert bevor ich es tat, und ich benötigte noch einige andere Din ge zuvor." es gab eine Couch in dem Raum, aber auch einige einfache Stühle und einen Kaffeetisch. Dies war der einzigste bisher eingerichtete Raum und die Zwillinge hatten diese Dinge gekauft.

"Ich denke ich verstehe wieso du einen sicheren Weg dorthin zurück benötigst."

"Den benötige ich nicht wirklich, aber Peter dachte es wäre für mich am sichersten, diese Option mir offen zu halten. Niemand hier weiß etwas über diesen Teil des Koffers, nicht einmal Murray und Heyman. Niemand außer den Elfen, und dir und mir….ach ja und den Zwillingen, Peter, und dem Verkäufer in England. Ich war erst einmal dort, und die Zwillinge waren erst einmal hier. Dobby und Winky benutzen den Kamin für unseren Nachrichtenverkehr, denn dadurch wird kaum Energie verbraucht."

"Was meintest du mit unserem „Himmel"?"

"Niemand der nicht in die Schutzzauber des Koffers eingebunden ist kann ihn betreten, und ihn genauso wenig bewegen. Also töte mich besser im Moment nicht sonst kämst du nicht mehr hier heraus." Daraufhin musste sie lachen und sie küsste ihn anschließend.

"Wann wirst du es den anderen sagen? Das wirst du doch?"

"Ich wollte warten, bis Jonas wieder hier ist um es ihnen zu sagen, so das ich es nicht zweimal erzählen muss. Aber ich wollte es dir zuerst zeigen, noch mehr als den anderen…..und du bist einfach du und du hast es verdient hiervon persönlich zu er fahren." Dieser Satz stammte zwar aus keiner romantischen Geschichte, aber Harry fühlte einfach das er genau richtig handelte, wenn man bedachte das er keinerlei Erfahrungen mit so etwas hatte. Sie umarmte ihn nun aus Dankbarkeit.

"Vielen Dank, es ist schön das du an diese Sache gedacht hast.. Also abgesehen das ich deine Freundin bin, aber du weißt schon das wir hier noch einige Möbel benötigen oder?"

"Das weiß ich in der Tat. Ich habe neulich zwei Stunden damit verbracht diesen Raum nach Fallen oder ähnlichem zu untersuchen da man es bei den Zwillingen nie so genau weiß."

"Sie würden das dir nicht antun oder?" Harry erstickte fast vor Lachen als er das hörte.

"Oh doch sie würden dies als aller erstes tun, Sophie, aber es sind nur Scherze. Ich habe nebenbei nichts dergleichen gefunden. Ich habe allerdings gehofft das du mir bei der Ein richtung helfen würdest. Denk daran, ich hatte den Koffer gerade einmal einen Tag bevor ich mich in dich verliebte."

"Eine weibliche Note? Ich bezweifle das wie vor Oktober oder November wieder in die Flackter Alley kommen."

"Ich hatte daran gedacht, Kataloge zu verwenden. Die Zwillinge haben mir einige gege ben, als sie diese Dinge her brachten. Sie werden die Dinge in Empfang nehmen und her bringen, gemeinsam mit ihrem eigenen Katalog, der jetzt in den Druck gegeben wurde."

"Das ist nicht so schlimm, allerdings bemerke ich das hier ein Bett fehlt (Dies war auch der einzigte teilweise eingerichtete Raum)."

"Sie wollte eines mitbringen, aber ich hielt sie davon ab. Ich wollte nicht das du glaubst das ich diesen Ort für…" Bei dem Gedanken daran wurden beide hochrot im Ge sicht. Aber beide waren16 Jahre alte Jugendliche mit Hormonen, und der Gedanke daran war beiden bereits gekommen.

"Ein weiterer angenehmer Gedanke, Harry, wo hast du gelernt so ein Gentleman zu sein?"

"Hmm wenn ich das wüsste, es ist einfach das was ich tun möchte. Es ist kein Problem oder Schauspielerei…ich denke nicht das ich ein guter Schauspieler wäre."

"Nein das wärst du wohl nicht, aber das ist auch so in Ordnung. Jonas ist eine Art Schau spieler, und genau deshalb gibt Claudia vermutlich nicht zu, das sie ihn mag."

"In wie fern ist er eine Art Schauspieler?"

"Er ist eine Art „Berühmtheit" hier auf dem Campus, da er der Star des Quodpot Teams ist. Er behauptet das er es hasst, und die meiste Zeit denke ich tut er das auch…aber er liebt es das es ihn Berühmt macht. Ich denke Claudia will nicht als Spielball des Quod pot-Stars gesehen werden."

"Ist das der Grund wieso du nie mit ihm ausgegangen bist?"

"Ich weiß nicht Recht, Jonas und ich sahen unsere Freundschaft irgendwie nie auf diese Weise." Sophie hatte Harry vorher schon gesagt, das er ihr erster Freund und ihr erster Kusspartner gewesen war.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Jonas ist ein guter Freund, und ich denke Claudia macht einen Fehler wenn sie all die Quodpot-Fans an ihn heran lässt."

"Also ist sie eher das Problem als er?"

"So in Etwa, du wirst ja morgen sehen wie kompliziert das ganze ist, wenn er zurück kehrt." Warrick hatte Harry von seinen Theorien über Jonas und Claudia erzählt, und So phie's ähnelten diesen sehr stark.

"Genug über diese beiden, lass uns doch heute Abend hier essen, nur wir beiden."

"Das wäre grandios….wer wird Kochen?" die sehr kleine Küche befand sich im sechs ten Abteil des Koffers, in der sich auch ein Kühlschrank sowie zwei Öfen befanden (einer davon eine Mikrowelle). Sie wurde nur selten verwendet, da Harry in der Regel mit sei nen Freunden gemeinsam aß. Er hatte Dobby und Winky allerdings über heute Abend ge warnt, so dass alle Vorräte vorhanden waren.

"Solange dich etwas recht einfaches nicht stört, werde ich Kochen. Hast du Appetit auf Spaghetti?"

"Das klingt sehr gut, ich kann dir auch helfen…du kannst es mir zumindest beibringen, denn es ist lange her, das ich einmal gekocht habe. Claudia und ich sind in der Regel bei Reiko während Thanksgiving der Weihnachtsfeiertage, aber das ist nur eine andere Schu le, und die Hauselfen erledigen alles."

"Spaghetti ist einfach, du bringst das Wasser zum Kochen und fügst die Nudeln hinzu. Ich denke alles was wir kaufen müssen ist die Sauce, aber selbst die soll sehr gut schme cken. Aber leider ohne Wein, also werden wir es strecken müssen."

"Das ist in Ordnung, das kriegen wir schon hin." Dobby bekam eine Notiz, die er Claudia geben sollte, da beide das Abendbrot ausfallen lassen würden, aber sie sagte nicht wo sie waren (Die Gruppe würde einfach annehmen, das sie ein privates Picknick auf dem Quid ditch/Quodpot-Feld machten, wo die fünf schon öfter gegessen hatten). Harry und Sophie würden sich in Ruhe die Spaghetti zubereiten gefolgt von Brot und würden sich dann auf der Couch zusammen kuscheln und sich gegenseitig füttern…was langsam genug war um die Sauce abkühlen zu lassen, aber es war sehr romantisch. Danach würde nichts passieren was diese Geschichte in eine des Typs NC-17 heben würde, aber trotzdem hat ten sie sehr viel Spaß.

Während sie so aneinander gekuschelt lagen kam Harry nicht darum herum zu denken, das er froh war, damit gewartet zu haben, diese Dinge zu erforschen. Er war froh das er nicht seinen Titel als „Junge der Lebt" dazu genutzt zu haben, um ein Mädchen aus Hog warts so in seine Arme zu bekommen. Sophie war ebenfalls keine sehr gute Schauspiele rin und Harry wusste das es sie nicht störte das er berühmt war. Sie dösten ein wenig ein und wurden beide von Winky aufgeweckt die an ihren Pullovern zog (die beide natürlich noch trugen) und dann auf Harry's Uhr deutete. Es war fast Mitternacht, und nach einem sehr langen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gingen beide hinauf…..aber zuvor band Harry Sophie in die Zauber des Koffers ein. Sophie und Reiko trafen sich an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, und es war klar erkennbar, das beide fast das selbe getan hatten. Beide Mädchen, die nun seit fünf Jahren sehr enge Freundinnen waren, erzählten sich nicht alles…..aber beide wussten es.

Samstag, 31. August 1996

Die Schüler begannen am Morgen des Samstags langsam wieder einzutreffen, manche sogar schon zum Frühstück. Es gab keinen Great Lakes Express der die Schüler einsam melte, auch bedingt durch die riesigen Entfernungen zwischen der Schule und den Häu sern der Schüler (Harry hatte sich oft gefragt wieso die meisten Schüler aus Schottland erst nach London mit dem Flohnetzwerk reisen mussten, um dann mit dem Zug wieder zu einem Schloss relativ Nahe ihrer Heimat zu fahren). Stattdessen bekamen die Schüler eine Woche vor Schulbeginn einen Portschlüssel zugesandt, wobei der einzigste Nachteil war, das er nur innerhalb eines 400-Meilen-Radius benutzbar war. Die Muggelgeborenen reisten entweder per Flugzeug oder Bus nach Chicago oder Detroit, und benutzten dann die Portschlüssel von dort aus. Die anderen Schüler (Reinblütige und gemischt Blütige) reisten per Flohnetzwerk nach Milwaukee und benutzten ihre Portschlüssel von der Flackter Alley aus. Die Hauselfen der Schule holten jene Gepäckstücke ab, die so nicht zu transportieren waren. Dobby und Winky hatten sich dazu entschieden, weiter für Harry zu arbeiten, anstatt sich den anderen Hauselfen anzuschließen, allerdings halfen sie freiwillig beim Transport des Gepäcks.

Die Einteilung war für den Abend geplant, und die Hallen füllten sich immer mehr mit den Schülern die in ihre Zimmer zurückkehrten. Zimmerkameraden begrüßten sich, und die Geräusche von Zaubern waren überall zu hören, da sich die Schüler die nicht hier ge blieben waren wieder daran gewöhnten, Magie zu verwenden. Harry's Gästewohnung war einer der größten Anlaufpunkte, da viele zurückkehrende Schüler ihn sehen wollten. Einer von ihnen war Harry zumindest aus Geschichten bekannt. Claudia brachte ihn nach dem Mittagessen hier her. Harry's Tür stand bereits offen, da er mit mehreren anderen Schülern sprach.

"Harry?"

"Hallo Claudia, kann ich dir helfen?"

"Harry Potter, darf ich dir Jonas Steele vorstellen." Jonas war wenigen Inches größer als Harry, mit blondem Haar (allerdings ähnelte er absolut nicht Draco) und war ziemlich muskulär gebaut. Allerdings sollte gesagt werden das Harry einer der kleinsten Jungen in dieser Klasse war, denn der Mangel an Essen in seinen jungen Jahren schlug sich nun hier wieder nieder. Harry lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus, die Jonas ebenfalls lä chelnd ergriff.

"Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Jonas, ich habe schon einiges über dich gehört."

"Das gilt auch für mich Harry, Claudia meinte in ihren Briefen das du praktisch auf dem Wasser laufen kannst." Harry drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um und zog spielerisch den Zauberstab.

"Ich wüsste nicht was sie zu so einer Aussage verleiten könnte."

"Oh sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber was du aus unserer Sophie gemacht hast ähnelt für mich wie das Laufen über Wasser." Zum Glück war Sophie gerade nicht dort sonst wäre sie er neut so hochrot geworden wie es nur möglich war. Harry erneut zu Claudia.

"Hey, ich sagte doch am ersten Abend das Sophie sehr scheu Jungen gegenüber ist."

"Ja das hast du, allerdings denke ich das du übertrieben hast. Wie war dein Quodpot Trai ning Jonas? Die anderen sagten mir das du der Star hier seist."

"Es war wirklich gut, ich konnte mit einigen der besten Profispieler überhaupt trainieren. Ich war verglichen mit ihnen zwar ein Anfänger, aber sie sagten das ich sehr viel Talent hätte."

"Dies war dein Erster Sommer dort oder?

"Weißt du ich war bereits bei mehreren professionellen Teams, einen Tag hier einen an deren dort. Aber nichts war so wie dort."

"Ich wette für Quidditch gibt es solche Dinge hier nicht."

"Nun das kann ich nicht ausschließen Harry, ich weiß es nicht. Die Quiddtich Liga hier ist relativ klein, und die besten Spieler wechseln in der Regel nach England in die Liga. Du wirst auch hier für dein Haus spielen oder?" die anderen Schüler waren nun fort ge gangen, und Claudia und Jonas setzten sich auf zwei Stühle.

"Das ist meine Planung, vorausgesetzt sie suchen einen Sucher….allerdings könnte ich auch aus Jäger spielen wenn es nötig wäre. Ich will in kein Team gehen, das bereits seit vier Jahren einen Sucher hat und um dann zu versuchen ihn zu vertreiben. Es würde si cher nicht gut bei meinem Hauskameraden ankommen." Das war eine gute Grundlage, und beide stimmten dem zu.

"Claudia hat mir von der Karte erzählt während ich meine Dinge ausgepackt habe. Das klingt sehr interessant."

"Es wäre sehr nützlich für uns, deshalb die Frage ob du uns hilfst?" Harry stand nun auf und holte den Grundbauplan hervor, den er auf dem Bett ausbreitete um ihn beiden zu zeigen. Winky hatte ihn am Abend vorher beendet, und alle fünf Stockwerke sowie der Bereich für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und das Stadion waren nun enthalten.

"Sicher, ich bin für solche Ideen immer zu haben."

"Oh es wird einigen Spaß verursachen. Allerdings erahne ich bereits das Chaos das ent stünde, wenn wir entdeckt würden."

"Wir müssten unsere Badezimmer vermutlich mit der Zahnbürste reinigen. Claudia sagte das Heyman erstaunlich freundlich zu dir war, aber das wird nur solange so sein wie du keine Regeln gebrochen hast."

"Ich habe mein bestes getan ihm und Professor Murray ehrlich gegenüber zu bleiben."

"Du und die Mädchen solltet so bleiben damit es funktioniert. Warrick und Ich sind dafür bekannt hin und wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Claudia war schon immer die Frau an vorderster Front. Sie hat Heyman zwar nicht um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt, aber….."

"Ich bin nicht eure Frau an vorderster Front du Idiot, sondern ich verursache schlicht nicht so viel Chaos wie ihr beiden."

"Du schleichst auch von Zeit zu Zeit hier herum, du bist nur einfach ruhiger als wir es sind, wodurch dich niemand erwischt." Claudia konnte dazu nun nichts weiter sagen, weshalb Harry es als Wahrheit akzeptierte.

"Heyman ist so schlimm?"

"Nun, solange man sich an die Regeln hält gibt es keine Probleme, aber wenn das der Fall ist, bestraft er die Übeltäter hart. Er war schon als Verzauberungslehrer so. ich meine er hat es nicht gezielt dann auf einen abgesehen und die Strafarbeiten halten sich auch in Grenzen." Es klopfte nun an der Tür und weitere Personen betraten den Raum. Angeführt wurden sie von Sophie und Reiko, befolgt von zwei weiteren Mädchen. Sophie ging zu Jonas und begrüßte ihn, bevor sie sich neben Harry setzte, dem es gelungen war beim Eintreten der Fremden den Bauplan zu verstecken. Reiko stellte die beiden Mädchen vor:

"Harry, dies sind Miranda Spencer und Kelly McGarry." Miranda war etwas größer als Reiko (die knapp fünf Fuß groß war), mit lateinischen Gesichtszügen. Kelly hatte rote Haare und ähnelte etwas Ginny, allerdings mit feineren Gesichtszügen. Harry hatte fast alles über das Drama zwischen Miranda, Reiko und Warrick gehört, und Warrick war nicht anwesend, allerdings bemerkte er auch, das Reiko sie ihm vorstellte.

"Es freut mich euch beiden kennenzulernen, Sophie und Reiko haben mir bisher nur gu tes von euch berichtet." Er stand nun auf und schüttelte ihre Hände, während er hinter seinem Rücken mit der Hand für Sophie sichtbar auf den Bauplan deutete. Reiko setzte sich auf seinen Platz und verdeckte die Aktion von Sophie. Kelly betrachtete ihn und Jo nas grinste nun.

"Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Harry, die Bilder im Chronicle ähneln dir nicht ein mal annähernd."

"Der nächste mit einer Kamera die auf mich gerichtet ist, findet sich dem aktiven Ende meines Zauberstabs gegenüber wieder…aber danke für das Kompliment…..es war eines, oder?" Die beiden Mädchen kicherten und nickten.

"Nebenbei, Harry, wir sind nur hier um dich zu begrüßen . Wir müssen nun weiter um unsere Freunde abzuholen und unsere Sachen auszupacken…aber vermutlich nicht in dieser Reihenfolge. Wir sehen uns." Sie verließen den Raum und schlossen die Tür. Claudia sah zu Harry.

"Das geschäftliche Ende deines Zauberstabs?"

"Es erschien mir eine gute Idee, dies damals zu sagen."

"Nun zumindest scheinst du mit ihnen recht gut klar zu kommen, denn sie sind nicht so schlimm wie immer behauptet wird." Claudia konnte wirklich phlegmatisch in dieser Be ziehung sein, da sie nicht mit ihnen Leben musste. Sie erinnerten Harry irgendwie an Par vati und Lavender, und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen, aber er war gewillt, ihnen die nöti ge Chance zu geben. Er wollte sie definitiv sehr „kooperativ" haben.

"Wo ist Warrick? Hat er Angst vor Miranda?"

"Oh er hilft einigen seiner Kameraden aus seinem Zimmer beim auspacken, er kommt später vorbei. Ich denke er will noch mit euch beiden reden, denn er will wohl versuchen, dich in ihrem Zimmer umzubringen, falls du nach Cortez kommst."

"Sie wollen Clancy hinauswerfen?" Joseph Clancy war die vierte Person in Warrick's Zimmer, und er war der beste Schüler seines Jahrgangs in Zaubertränke, und viele hatten den Verdacht das er der Informant der Lehrer unter den Schülern war. Warrick hatte ohne zu Zögern Harry gegenüber zugegeben, das sie dafür zwar keine Beweise hatten, aber Clancy hatte auch keinerlei Versuche gemacht, sich mit den dreien anzufreunden…..und es geschahen immer die verschiedensten Dinge wenn er wusste, was vor sich ging. Harry hatte sich dazu nicht weiter geäußert, da dieses Verhalten seinen Verdachtsmomenten gegenüber Hermine sehr ähnlich sahen…Verdachtsmomenten, die sich zu seinem Entsetzen als Falsch erwiesen hatten. Clancy blieb nie im Sommer hier, aber gleiches traf auf die anderen beiden ebenfalls zu. Reiko's Gesichtsausdruck wurde wirklich wütend (denn als Warrick's Freundin war sie immer wieder auf Clancy getroffen).

"Das wollen sie seit Jahren, aber niemand will ihn aufnehmen. Das Problem mit dir ist, das es genau 12 Jungen in deinem Schuljahr in Cortez gibt, und die Räume sind für vier Personen ausgelegt, und du kennst die Räume gut genug um zu wissen, das sie selbst mit vier Personen fast überfüllt sind. Deshalb wird einige Planung von Nöten sein, um dich, falls du nach Cortez kommst, dort unterzubringen."

"Ich frage mich ob die Stühle dies eventuell auch mit einbeziehen."

"Das wäre durchaus möglich, man weiß es nie. Ich denke das es ein kleiner Teil sein wird, aber das ist schwer zu sagen. Die Lehrer äußern sich jedenfalls nicht darüber, wie die Stühle funktionieren."

Sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit weitere Geschichten von Jason über seine Quodpot-Trainingslager zu hören, und Harry erfuhr viel über das Spiel das er vorher nicht kannte (Warrick und Claudia hatten die Regeln erklärt, aber bisher waren keine Auswahlspiele gelaufen). Warrick kam schließlich auch dazu, und erzählte nichts über seine Gespräche mit Rick und Terry (Seinen Kameraden in dem Zimmer). Sie beschäftig ten Harry noch eine Zeit lang, und ärgerten ihn zwischendurch damit das er nach Proctor kommen würde, allein ohne sie. Er mochte diese Idee nicht, wusste aber das die Wahr scheinlichkeit sehr gering war.

In der Zwischenzeit wurden die Erstklässler gegen 14 Uhr vor den Klassenräumen ver sammelt. Um 15 Uhr wurden sie in vier Gruppen geteilt und über den Campus geführt. Diese Tour war eine Tradition seit über 100 Jahren, und wurde von den ältesten Schülern angeführt. Die Tour war ein eher ruhiger Spaziergang über den Campus, ähnlich der Tour die Sophie Harry gegeben hatte….und es sei angemerkt, das Murray Harry gefragt hat te ob er teilnehmen wolle, aber er hatte höflich abgelehnt. Der Symbolcharakter war sehr bedeutsam und selbst die ältesten Schüler waren von Heyman vor dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres noch einmal auf ihre Verpflichtungen den Erstklässlern gegenüber hingewie sen. Es gab keine Präfekten in Great Lakes, und die ältesten Schüler agierten in der Regel als eine Art Anführergruppe der Häuser. Sie verteilten oder nahmen keine Punkte weg, und sie konnten keine Strafarbeiten verteilen, aber ihre Aufgabe war es, die jüngeren Schüler im Zaum zu halten. In der Realität unterschied sich das Vorgehen nicht von dem in Hogwarts, wo die Präfekten mit jeden Jahr an Einfluss verloren (Zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine, allerdings würden sie dies niemals zugeben, und sie hatten kaum bis gar keinen Einfluss auf die jüngeren Schüler).

Um 17:30 wurden die Erstklässler und Harry in den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst ge führt, der entsprechend der Größe der Gruppe magisch vergrößert worden war. Insgesamt befanden sich 49 Jugendliche dort, als Heyman um Ruhe bat.

"Okay, hört bitte zu!" Die Augen und Ohren aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf ihn.

"Die Einteilung beginnt um 18 Uhr im Essenssaal, also in knapp einer halben Stunde. Ihr werdet in alphabetischer Reihenfolge eingeteilt, mit Ausnahme von Harry Potter, der als Schüler, der die Schule wechselt, zuerst eingeteilt wird. Die Details zu der eigentlichen Einteilung müsst ihr selbst herausfinden, aber ich kann euch sagen, das diese gesamte Ze remonie zwischen 75 und 90 Minuten dauern wird. Wenn euer Name sich am Ende des Alphabets befindet, bleibt bitte ruhig. Wenn die Einteilung beendet ist wird das Abend brotessen beginnen und vor dem Nachtisch wird die Schulleiterin, Professor Murray ihre Begrüßungsansprache halten. Während ihr zu Abend esst werden die Hauselfen eure Din ge in die zugeteilten Gemeinschaftsräume bringen, und die älteren Schüler werden euch später dorthin bringen. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen die nicht bis nach der Eintei lung warten können?"

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe als Heyman's Frage unbeantwortet blieb. Die Muggelgebore nen hatten die älteren Schüler während der Tour bereits ausgefragt. Die reinblütigen Schüler und jene mit gemischtem Blut wussten über die Einteilung von ihren Geschwis tern oder Eltern, mussten aber sich Ruhig verhalten…nun, jede Familie hatte ihre ei genen Strafmaßnahmen. Deshalb war Harry's Wissen um das Geschehen nicht eine ein zelne Sache.

Gedämpfte Unterhaltungen begannen, aber nicht bei jedem. Es gab einige Schüler die eher mit sich selbst sprachen um die ganzen neuen Sachen zu verarbeiten. Die Nervosität im Raum war groß und jeder der Schüler fragte sich in welches Haus er/sie kommen wür de. Auf Grund der Natur der Einteilung und dem Verlangen eine Balance in jedem Haus zu finden, gab es keine „vererbte Schüler" (Familien die generell in ein Haus eingeteilt wurden, wie es bei den Weasleys in Gryffindor der Fall war). Harry saß allein, denn ironischerweise war dies jener Raum in der Schule wo er eine gewisse Anonymität besaß, da die 11jährigen Kinder vermutlich fast keine Geschichtsbücher gelesen haben würden.

Während Harry und die Erstklässler in dem Klassenraum waren, betrat der Rest der Schü ler den Essenssaal. Die Einteilung war schon immer ein riesen Spaß für die zurückkeh renden Schüler gewesen, da sie die Nervosität der Erstklässler regelrecht genossen, aber sie erinnerten sich sehr wohl an ihre eigenen Erfahrungen und genossen es dabei zuzuse hen wie diese das selbe erlebten. Die ältesten Schüler waren in regelrechter nostalgischer Stimmung, da es ihre letzte Einteilung war (ausser jenen Ausnahmen, welche später viel leicht als Lehrer zurückkehren würden). Die vier hochlehnigen, nicht gepolsterten Stühle standen direkt vor dem Tisch der Lehrer. Da jeder Schüler definitiv in ein Haus passte, war der vierte Stuhl (die Reihenfolge wurde per Los ausgewählt) nicht wirklich von Nö ten, aber es war eine Art Symbol (Wieder das Wort!). Professor Murray erhob sich von ihrem Platz am temporären Lehrertisch.

"Ich heisse euch alle wieder willkommen. Die Einteilung wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen. Denkt bitte an die Regeln die besagten das kein Ausbuen oder derartiges er laubt ist, und bitte belasst es bei höflichem Applaus…für jeden neuen Schüler." Jeder halbwegs intelligente Schüler dachte bei diesen Worten an Harry. Murray setzte sich nun wieder und wenige Augenblicke später öffneten sich die Türen und Heyman führte die Erstklässler und Harry in den Raum. Sie wurden als Gruppe vor die Stühle gestellt, genau zwischen den Tischen der Schüler und den Stühlen. Murray erhob sich erneut und wandte sich an die Neuankömmlinge.

"Willkommen im Great Lakes Magical Institute. Ihr werdet nun in die vier Häuser einge teilt. Dies ist eine einfache Prozedur und ich braucht euch keine Sorgen darüber zu ma chen (hier lächelte sie). Wenn euer Name aufgerufen wird, w4erdet ich euch auf den Stuhl ganz links setzen. Sollte dieser Stuhl euch für das Haus geeignet finden so wird er binnen Sekunden ein Signal geben. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein so setzt euch bitte auf den nächsten Stuhl. Die Stühle sind, von links aus gesehen: Shawnee, Proctor, Jefferson, und Cortez (Dies war keine Überraschung, da in dieser Reihenfolge auch die Tische an geordnet worden waren). Ich möchte aber noch etwas deutlich sagen: sollte der erste Stuhl euch nicht akzeptieren, bedeutet dies nur das ihr in eines der anderen Häuser besser hinein passt und es ist KEINE Ablehnung." Sie hielt einen Moment inne damit die Erst klässler dies verarbeiten konnten.

"Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Jahren haben wir dieses Jahr einen neuen Schüler der aus einer anderen Schule hier her wechselt, und er wird zuerst eingeteilt. Sein Name ist Harry Potter, und er wechselt von Hogwarts in Großbritannien hier her." Obwohl die Jugendli chen bereits über Harry informiert waren, so sorgte es doch für einige Aufregung im Raum. Harry war für die Beobachter sehr einfach zu erkennen, und sei es nur weil er der größte unter den neuen Schülern war (allerdings war er nicht sehr viel größer als die Erst klässler).

"Harry, würdest du bitte." Murray bedeutete ihm, anzufangen. Er trat zu dem ersten Stuhl und wusste nicht was geschehen würde. Sein Herz sank nach unten, als er hörte, das Cor tez der letzte Stuhl war, aber er hielt sein Gesicht ruhig. Es wäre nicht gut, enttäuscht zu reagieren, wenn er nicht in sein gewünschtes Haus kam. Seine inneren Organe zogen sich zusammen während er zu dem ersten Stuhl trat und sich setzte und dann wartete...

Nichts.

Kein Leuchten oder sonstiges geschah. Er schaute zu Murray, und sie nickte das er auf stehen konnte. Die Schüler von Shawnee wirkten eher enttäuscht, insbesondere Claudia (Sie musste fünf Dollar an Jonas oder Warrick zahlen müssen, wenn Harry in einer dieser Häuser kam). Harry stand auf, mit etwas weniger wackligen Beinen, aber trotzdem noch mit hoch nervösen Nerven. Proctor war jenes Haus, aus dem er zwar einige Schüler ken nen gelernt hatte, aber es gab niemanden aus seinem Freundeskreis dort. Er setzte sich wieder, und…

Nichts. Harry begann nun das sonst bekannte Argument mit dem Hut zu vermissen, oder aber zumindest mit irgend etwas das ihm erklärte was geschah. Er kam nun zu seiner zweiten Wahl, Jefferson, da er dann zumindest in den Raum von Jonas kommen würde. Jeder in Jefferson und Cortez lehnte sich vor als er sich langsam auf den dritten Stuhl setzte und wartete….

Nichts. Während Heyman sie ernst anschaute waren die Mitglieder von Cortez sehr zu frieden und applaudierten höflich als klar wurde, das Harry das 27. Mitglied des Hauses sein würde. Harry saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl von Jefferson,…..allerdings war er im innern sehr zufrieden. Er musste seine gesamte Okklumentik einsetzen um sich weiter zu konzentrieren. Er saß dort lange genug dass sich Murray schließlich meldete.

"Harry, würdest du dich bitte der Form halber noch auf den letzten Stuhl setzen?" ein lei ses Kichern folgte während Harry nun aufstand und sich auf den Stuhl von Cortez setzte….der umgehend grell aufleuchtete, und ein grün-weißer Nebel erschien, der die Farben von Cortez repräsentierte. Harry ging zu Sophie's Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl den sie neben sich, Warrick und Reiko freigehalten hatte. Er ergriff unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und beide drückten die jeweils andere Hand. Seine rechte Hand war damit beschäftigt, die Hände von Reiko und Warrick zu schütteln. Die Schüler die am meisten enttäuscht waren, waren die verschiedenen Mitglieder der Quidditch-Mannschaften der anderen Häuser. Jeder dieser Spieler, jedenfalls aus seiner/ihrer eige nen Sicht, hatte geahnt, das jenes Team dem Harry angehören würde, die Quidditch-Meisterschaft schon halb gewonnen hatte.

Nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, begann die eigentliche Einteilung:

"Stuart Appleby." Stuart, ein Junge, der für sein Alter relativ klein gewachsen war mit schwarzem Haar, trat nun vor (er lief nicht) und setzte sich auf den Stuhl von Shawnee, und als nichts geschah, sprang er herunter und lief zu dem Stuhl von Proctor…und zur Enttäuschung der Anwesenden die dies eher amüsant fanden, endete die Einteilung des Jungen hier, denn der Stuhl leuchtete auf und die Farben vo Proctor erschienen (Blau und Gelb).

Die nächsten Schüler wurden relativ schnell eingeteilt da Jefferson (Rot und Grau) und Shawnee (Schwarz und Gold) beide je drei Schüler bekamen, während ein weiterer nach Proctor kam. Das nächste Drama kam nun:

"Shane Guest."

Shane stand einfach still, und war absolut verängstigt da die meisten noch nie einen No vizen gesehen hatten. Der gesamte Raum sah ihn an wie der dort stand, und reagierte nicht auf Murray's sanfte Aufforderungen. Schweiß floss seine Stirn hinab, während er sich zur Tür umwandte und zu überlegen schien einfach nur fortzulaufen. Harry und War rick sahen sich an und drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihm, als wenn sie sich fragen würden, was zu tun sei. Nach gut einer Minute hatte Warrick genug, stand auf und trat mit wenigen Schritten neben den verängstigten Shane. Er kniete sich neben ihn und flüsterte etwas:

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, wir haben uns alle in diesem Moment ähnlich gefühlt wie du jetzt. Ich weiß das du Angst hast, und das ist auch in Ordnung. Siehst du meinen Freund Harry dort drüben? Dies war seine zweite Einteilung, und er war genauso nervös wie du während seiner ersten…..und dies ist jemand der schon mehrmals um sein Leben kämp fen musste. Niemand wird dich auslachen oder derartiges. du schaffst das, Shane, geh nur einen Schritt vor."

Diese Worte die nur die beiden hören konnten, ließen den gesamten Raum innehalten. Shane trat einen kleinen Schritt vor zu den Stühlen, und dann noch einen und noch einen. Warrick blieb an der selben Stelle stehen und lächelte aufmunternd,als der Junge ihn an sah. Einige weitere Schritte später erreichte Shane den Stuhl von Shawnee ….und zu seiner Erleichterung leuchtete er auch sofort auf. Der erleichterte Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar, genauso wie die dankbaren Blicke die er Warrick zu warf. Er ging zum Tisch von Shawnee hinüber und setzte sich zu den anderen bisherigen Erstklässlern dort. Während die Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, trat Murray nun zu War rick und flüsterte.

"Danke sehr Warrick, das war eine sehr gute Tat von dir."

Er nickte leicht und setzte sich wieder. Reiko umarmte ihn nun, und jeder in Cortez (die ihn im übrigen alle mochten) stimmten Murray leise zu. Die Einteilung dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, während die Erstklässler recht gleichmäßig auf die vier Häuser verteilt wur den, wobei Harry sozusagen der Joker war.

Das Abendbrot begann gegen 19:20 Uhr und Harry's Tisch teilte sich eine riesige Pizza, wobei Harry immer wieder von Schülern aus Cortez unterbrochen wurde die ihm zu sei ner Einteilung gratulieren wollten. Der Höhepunkt aber war Claudia, die herüber kam und beiden (Harry und Warrick) einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

"Das wart ihr beiden oder?" Warrick schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich wäre es gerne gewesen, aber ich wusste nicht wo sie die Stühle lagern. Erinnere dich, wir waren im letzten Jahr die letzten im Carver Cup, und wir brauchten ihn mehr als ihr."

"Ich habe ebenfalls nichts getan, und ich gedenke nicht mit den Stühlen zu diskutieren." Claudia sah ihm halb amüsiert, halb verärgert an. Sie wusste, das Harry in Cortez am glücklichsten sein würde. Vor dem Nachtisch lehnte sich Harry zu Warrick hinüber.

"Also was denkst du wie stehen meine Chancen in euer Zimmer zu kommen?"

"Rick und Terry haben vor einigen Stunden mit Heyman gesprochen, und ihn gebeten, Clancy durch dich zu ersetzen, wenn du in unser Haus kommst. Wir wussten alle was Heyman über mich denkt, weshalb ich nicht mit ging, aber soweit ich weiß sagte er das er es sich überlegen würde. Das sind allerdings auch gute Nachrichten, denn wenn Heyman einen Schüler in unserem Schuljahr mag, dann ist es Clancy. Sieh es einmal so, wenn du nicht zu uns kommst so hast du vermutlich ein Zimmer für dich allein. Du hättest jedwe de Privatsphäre die du haben möchtest." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Sophie. Harry wand te seine Augen nicht ab, wusste aber das sein Koffer ebenfalls ausreichen würde. Er hatte den anderen noch nichts von dem Abteil des Koffers oder dem Kamin erzählt, plante es aber sobald die Zwillinge hier waren. Allerdings würde er es Sophie als erstes erzählen.

Wenige Minuten später erhob sich Murray und räusperte sich. Die Stimmen verklangen schnell und alle sahen zu ihr.

"Willkommen zum 179. Schuljahr des Great Lakes Magical Institute!" Der Raum schien vor Applaus regelrecht zu explodieren. Und Murray wartete ein paar Sekunden bevor sie die Hand hob und für Ruhe sorgte.

"Wir hoffen das dieses Jahr eines der erfolgreichsten in unserer Geschichte wird. Für die neuen Erstklässler und jene die es vergessen haben, werde ich nun die Lehrer vorstellen."

"Professor David Heyman ist der stellvertretende Schulleiter." höflicher Applaus erklang nun.

"Für Verteidigung haben wir Professor Thomas Ripley und Professor Richard Greenleaf." Beide erhoben sich und winkten in die Runde, und genauso würden sich die anderen Lehrer verhalten. Ripley war der Lehrer für die fortgeschrittenen Klassen wäh rend Greenleaf, der der erste neue Lehrer unter Murray vor vier Jahren gewesen war, für die regulären Klassen zuständig war.

"In der Verzauberungskunst haben wir die Professoren Janel Maloney und Elizabeth Westin." Maloney war etwas älter als Westin und damit ranghöher, welche Heyman in dieser Position ersetzt hatte. Beide waren noch relativ jung und ziemlich Beliebt unter den Schülern.

"Verwandlung werden Professor David Palmer und Hoban Washburne unterrichten." Washburn war der beste Freund von Professor Lyman, etwas das Harry sehr positiv fand.

"In Kräuterkunde haben wir die Professoren Kris Murphy und Ryan Chappelle." Murphy unterrichtete hier die fortgeschrittenen Klassen.

"In den Muggelstudien haben wir die Professoren Roberto Mendoza und Toby Ziegler." Ziegler unterrichtete die regulären Klassen und würde hier damit Harry's Lehrer sein.

"In Wahrsagen haben wir die Professoren Penelope Dunross und Casey Tcholok." Wahr sagen war ein erstaunlich beliebtes Unterrichtsfach unter den jüngeren Schülern (Sie wählten ihre Wahlfächer nach dem zweiten Schuljahr), aber nur wenige wählten es für die NEWT's.

"In Alte Runen sind es die Professoren Amy Allen und Harmon Murdock."

"In Arithmatik sind es die Professoren Michelle Forbes und Janica Kostelic."

"In der Astronomie sind es die Professoren Richard Reilly und Katherine Smith." der Astronomieunterricht im Junioren- und Seniorenjahrgang wurde als sehr einfach angese hen, da gut 1/3 der Schüler das Fach wählten.

"In Zaubertränke haben wir die Professoren John Ryan und Diego Chavez." Zaubertränke allerdings war definitiv kein einfaches Fach, und galt als der schwerste Unterricht.

"Für Zauberstablose Magie haben wir Professor Ray Kinsella." Da dieses Fach nur von zwei Jahrgängen absolviert werden konnte, wurde nur ein Professor benötigt. Kinsella war ein Berater des Kongresses und galt als eine Art Genie.

"Unsere Bibliothekarin ist Alice Hoffman." Harry war einmal in der Bibliothek gewesen. Er arbeitete sich noch immer in Ruhe durch die Bücher aus dem Grimmauld Place, die Remus ihm gegeben hatte, bevor er fort ging (nicht das Remus etwas davon geahnt hatte).

"Die Sekretärinnen der Schule sind Dolores Landingham und Debbie Fiderer."

"Der Hausmeister ist Riley Poole." obwohl er nicht unbedingt beliebt war, bekam auch Poole den höflichen Applaus. Anders als Filch allerdings war er ein voll ausgebildeter Magier, allerdings kein sehr mächtiger. Es fehlte nur noch ein Name und Murray lächelte als sie ihn aussprach.

"Und schließlich unser Lehrer für Geschichte, Josh Lyman." Die Schüler jubelten als Ly man lächelnd aufstand und sich leicht verbeugte. Der Kult des Lyman dachte Murray die noch immer leise kicherte, während sie fort fuhr.

"Danke sehr Professor Lyman. Der Weihnachtsball findet am Samstag vor Weihnachten statt, und es wird auch einen Ball am Valentinstag geben. Ich werde euch aber zu gegebe ner Zeit noch einmal daran erinnern. Verlasst bitte niemals, warum auch immer, das Schulgelände. Die Besuche in der Flackter Alley beginnen im Oktober und dann wieder im Dezember, vorausgesetzt alles klappt wie geplant. Die Auswahlspiele für die Quid ditch und Quodpot Teams finden nächste Woche statt, und jeder Schüler kann sich eintra gen. Wenn ihr einen Besen benötigt so meldet euch bitte bei Professor Heyman und er wird einen Stellen. Eure Stundenpläne werden euch morgen Abend beim Essen ausge teilt, und sollte es dazu Fragen geben meldet euch bitte bei Mrs. Landingham oder Mrs. Fiderer. Also, Seniors, führt bitte die Erstklässler zu ihren Räumen. Der Rest bleibt bitte noch einen Moment hier."

Die älteren Schüler standen nun auf und führten die Erstklässler aus der Tür hinaus, wäh rend die anderen fünf Schuljahresklassen sitzen blieben und warteten. Als der Rest der Schüler die Halle verlassen wollte, meldete sich Heyman noch einmal zu Wort:

"Würden die Jungen der Juniorenklasse bitte noch einen Moment warten, wir müssen et was besprechen." die dreizehn Jungen blieben nun zurück und Warrick nickte leicht zu Harry. Heyman versammelte sie vor dem Lehrertisch und sagte direkt:

"Nun wir haben hier ein Problem: Wohin mir dir Harry. Es gibt vier verfügbare Räume für dich, aber nur drei von ihnen sind derzeit belegt. Um es einfach auszudrücken: 13 lässt sich einfach nicht durch 4 teilen. Also wird jemand in den vierten Raum einziehen müssen. Harry, gehe ich recht in der Annahme das du gerne zu Warrick in das Zimmer möchtest?"

"Ja Sir, sie haben Recht."

"Warrick, stehst du mit Rick und Terry zu eurem Antrag von heute Nachmittag?" Terry und Rick nickten genauso wie Warrick.

"Ja Sir, das tun wir." Heyman drehte sich zu Joe Clancy um, der Harry und Warrick misstrauisch beäugte.

"Joe, es ist ziemlich eindeutig, das du mit deinen Zimmerkameraden die letzten Jahre nicht gut klar gekommen bist. Bisher haben wir nichts dagegen unternommen, da wir nicht wollten das einer der Schüler den Luxus eines Einzelzimmer genießt. Harry's An kunft allerdings hat hier etwas verändert, und auf Grund von Warrick's Verhalten wäh rend der Einteilung…nun ja deshalb bin ich gewillt, seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Raum 6B wird künftig mit Rick Crawford, Terry DiCarlo, Warrick Forrester, und Harry Potter belegt sein. Joe, du wirst in Raum 6D verlegt. Jeder der einen größeres Zimmer möchte kann zu Joe ziehen. Wenn es keiner tut, so hat er ein Einzelzimmer. Ihr müsst euch nicht sofort entscheiden, sondern nehmt euch bis morgen Abend Zeit euch abzu sprechen. Allerdings dürfen nur zwei von euch umziehen, und Joe hat keine Veto-Rechte. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen? Nein? Gut, Harry würdest du bitte Joe ein paar Stunden Zeit geben seine Dinge zusammen zupacken, bevor du einziehst?"

"Ja Sir."

"Ich wünsche euch dann eine Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Warrick, Rick, und Terry gingen gemeinsam mit Clancy in ihr Zimmer und stellten sicher das nichts zurückblieb….nichts war hier allerdings eine sehr breit gestreute Bezeichnung. Harry kehrte in die Gästewohnung zurück und packte seine Sachen zusammen, und sorgte dafür, das Dobby den Schrank wieder auf seine normale Grösse schrumpfte. Warrick kam nun herein und holte ihn 15 Minuten später ab, denn es schien so, das Clancy noch nicht viel ausgepackt hatte. Harry was writing a note for Dobby to deliver to the twins.

"Nun ist er fort, zum Glück."

„Glaubst du das einer von den anderen bei ihm leben möchte?"

"Das bezweifel ich aber man kann es nie wissen. Der Vorteil des grösseren Platzes im Gegenzug für das Wissen, das du ihn noch zwei Jahre ertragen musst gleicht das in etwa aus. Das könnte schon ein oder zwei reizen."

"Er mag dich defintiv nicht, das ist sicher. Er sah uns an als wären wir Abschaum."

"Nein er hasst mich wirklich. Das ist aber so in Ordnung, da das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Es bereitet mir weniger Probleme, wenn die Leute die ich nicht mag es bei mir genauso halten. Der Grund bei dir ist, weil du zu mir stehst."

"Was ist mit Rick und Terry? Werden sie zustimmen Clancy loszuwerden?"

"Definitiv allerdings habe ich ihnen versichert, das du ein echt guter Kerl bist. Sie brauchten keine grössere Überredungskunst, allerdings denke ich nicht, das es geklappt hätte, wenn dadurch fünf Personen dort drin gewesen wären. Keine Sorge, sie wissen nichts über die Karte."

"Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, ob du ihnen davon erzählt hast. Sechs sind genug Leute denke ich. Die Zwillinge arbeiten noch an den Zauberbällen, und sie werden noch mehr Zeit dafür haben sobald der Zug nach Hogwarts abgefahren ist."

"Bist du in nostalgischer Stimmung im Bezug auf die Zugfahrt?"

"So in etwa, denke ich. Der Zug fährt in wenigen Stunden ab, und es wird schon komisch sein nicht dort zu sein."

"Irgendwelche Zweifel?" Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, und erinnerte sich an einen Satz aus Chariots of Fire (Die Gruppe hatte den Film am Abend zuvor gesehen).

"Ein Paar vermutlich schon…..unzweifelhaft." Warrick lächelte denn er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran.

"Ich bin froh das zu hören. Bringen wir unsere Dinge nach oben. Warte bitte einen Mo ment, was sagen wir zu Rick und Terry über Dobby und Winky? Wo werden sie schla fen?" In der ganzen Aufregung des Abends hatte Harry dieses Detail übersehen. Er würde Warrick zwangsläufig über den Koffer informieren müssen.

"Darum haben wir uns bereits gekümmert, sie werden in meinem Koffer leben." sein Freund sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Sie können eines der Abteile derart vergrößern?"

"Der Koffer ist magisch verstärkt, und die letzten vier Abteile besitzen die Größe norma ler Räume. Sie leben in einem von ihnen."

"In der Größe eines Raumes? Dort wart ihr neulich Abend oder?"

"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, aber genau das ist es wo wir waren."

"Ich habe nichts gesagt, denn ein geschlossener Mund fängt keine Fliegen." Das war ein Satz den Harry im Buch „Noble House" während des Fluges gelesen hatte. Er benutzte ihn zum Beispiel im Zusammenhang mit der Karte und auch Warrick hatte ihn übernom men.

"Ich wollte es euch noch sagen, und zwar morgen, wenn Jonas dabei ist."

"Und du wolltest Jonas testen, oder?"

"Das wollte ich bezwecken. Nicht jeder passt zu mir. Allerdings scheint er wirklich ein guter Freund zu sein, und ich wäre sicher in Jefferson mit ihm zusammen klar gekom men."

"Wenn wir es nicht überprüft hätten, hättest du uns dann irgendwann von dem Koffer er zählt?"

"Ich hätte es dir, Reiko, und Claudia noch gesagt. Er ist wirklich genial, allerdings sollten wir Terry und Rick solange wie möglich nicht einweihen." Warrick hatte ihm gesagt, das Terry und Rick gute Freunde waren, aber sie waren nicht unbedingt unter einander die besten Freunde.

"Einverstanden, wir werden uns morgen etwas überlegen wie wir es den anderen sagen. Nebenbei gesagt, können wir los?" er versuchte nun den Koffer anzuheben, kugelte sich dabei aber fast die Schultern aus.

"Ach ja, das ist eine der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen die er hat, denn du kannst ihn nur bewe gen, wenn du in die Zauber eingebunden bist." Er fügte nun Warrick's Fingerabdruck in die Zauber ein und dieser konnte den Koffer nun praktisch mit zwei Fingern anheben.

"Echt gut, Ihr Engländer denkt wirklich an alles."

"Ich bin sicher das sie diese Dinge auch hier tun, du hast es nur bisher noch nicht gese hen." Er beendete seine Nachricht und Dobby erschien um sie abzuliefern.

"Wenn du zurückkommt kannst du mit Winky euren Bereich in dem Koffer vorbereiten. Wir haben bisher noch keine Lösung gefunden euch meinen beiden Zimmerkameraden zu erklären." Dobby nickte und verschwand zum Laden der Zwillinge um die Nachricht zu überbringen (es war derzeit 3 Uhr nachts in England, und es war fraglich ob Fred oder George noch wach waren). Sie gingen nun hinab wo Heyman bereits auf sie wartete, um Harry in die Zimmertür und die nötigen Zauber einzubinden (wie es bereits in der Gäste wohnung geschehen war).

Der Rest des Abends wurde damit verbracht, seine Zimmerkameraden besser kennenzu lernen. Warrick hatte recht mit den beiden, sie sahen Harry eher als eine Möglichkeit, Clancy loszuwerden als sonst etwas, aber trotzdem waren sie sehr freundlich zu ihm. Harry und Warrick gingen nun zu den Mädchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez, und alle gingen gegen Mitternacht in die Betten.

Sonntag, 1. September 1996

Harry schlief lange, auch dank eines Stillezaubers um sein Bett herum, der den Lärm sei ner Zimmerkameraden von ihm fern hielt. Er verbrachte den Nachmittag damit über die Nachrichten aus England nachzudenken, und hoffte das Voldemort den Zug nicht ange griffen hatte. Es gab bisher keine derartigen Nachrichten und zum Abendbrot entspannte er sich, da er davon ausging, das er sonst bereits davon gehört hätte. Er schrieb einige Briefe an seine englischen Freunde, in denen er seine Einteilung beschrieb, und auch von seinen Freunden berichtete. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden bis er sie fertiggestellt hatte, da er für jeden einen persönlichen Brief verfassen wollte (er vermutete, das einige von ihnen die Briefe austauschen würden und es sollte kein einfacher Brief wie zu Beginn des Sommers werden).

Er schickte die Briefe über Dobby ab, während Reiko (Die keine eigene Eule besaß) sich Hedwig auslieh um ihren Eltern in Oklahoma zu schreiben. Hedwig schien nicht unbe dingt unglücklich zu sein, das ihre Trans-Atlantik-Flüge sehr selten sein würden. Das Wetter allein würde diese für die nächsten Monate verhindern.

Dobby kehrte nach mehreren Stunden mit mehreren kurzen Notizen von Ron, Ginny, und Neville zurück, aber auch mit einem recht ausführlichen Brief jeweils von Luna und Her mine. Luna's Brief war typisch für sie gehalten, aber gleichzeitig sehr amüsant. Er reichte ihn Sophie während er den Rest las. Er hörte ihr Lachen als sie einige Textpassagen Laut für Reiko vorlas. Hermine's Brief war der längste, und beinhaltete die meisten Neuigkei ten:

Lieber Harry,

Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut, besonders als ich las, das alles so gut läuft. Wir vermissen dich sehr, Harry. Ich muss zugeben das ich überrascht war als Dobby, ge kleidet in ein amerikanisches Football-Trikot auftauchte. Was ist ein Green Bay Packer? Dobby wusste es auch nicht.

Nebenbei war die Zugfahrt recht ereignislos. Malfoy erschien wie üblich aber er war er staunlich ruhig, und Luna fragte ihn welches Färbemittel er für ein solches Blond in den Haaren benutzen würde, während Ron und Neville so sehr lachten, das Malfoy nicht zu Worte kam. Professor Lupin kam dann vorbei und Malfoy und seine Kumpanen ver schwanden.

Ich werde diesen Brief nicht Ron zeigen, weshalb ich mich erneut für sein Benehmen während der Nacht wo du hier warst entschuldigen. Er fühlt sich einfach überrumpelt mit der ganzen Sache, und da du nun fort bist, hat er keinen wirklichen Freund mehr im Schlafsaal. Vor zwei Tagen hat er Neville damit konfrontiert, das er über deine Pläne Be scheid wüsste, und es gab einen ziemlich heftigen Streit. Ich weiß nicht wieso Ron damit gewartet hat, aber ich denke das er jetzt endlich die Dinge zusammengefügt hat. Neville gab nichts zu, aber es macht Sinn das du es ihm sagtest, da er diesen Sommer nicht im Hauptquartier war. Sie haben noch im Zug mit einander gesprochen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen darüber das Ron und Neville zusammen mit Dean und Seamus dort alleine sind. Ich liebe ihn zwar aber er kann bei Zeiten ziemlich nerven. Ich weiß nicht wie er mit den Dingen ohne dich umgehen wird.

Dumbledore hat dich während der Eröffnungsfeier nicht erwähnt, aber viele Leute haben während des Abendessens über dich geredet. Es sieht so aus als würden sie dem Tages propheten nicht glauben und denken das es eine Lüge zu deinem Schutz sei. Malfoy hat sich erstaunlich ruhig verhalten, denn ich hätte erwartet das er sich mit vollem Einsatz über dich lustig machen würde, aber genau das tat er nicht. Er hat sich während des Es sens kaum umgesehen. Sowohl Professor Lupin als auch Professor Shepherd wurden mit Applaus begrüßt, insbesondere Shepherd, aber keiner von beiden meldete sich zu Wort. Ich denke Dumbledore hat seine Lektion aus dem letzten Jahr gelernt. Ich hoffe das ihr beiden euch irgendwann aussprechen werdet, und vielleicht kann er sich eine neue Chan ce bei dir verdienen.

Der Unterricht beginnt morgen, und ich weiß das ich dich dann vermissen werde, da wir viele Klassen gemeinsam gehabt hätten. Ich möchte mich auch für meine Kommentare in dem Brief entschuldigen, in denen ich sagte, das es keine Herausforderung für mich ge ben würde, denn das stimmt so nicht, und ich kann dich verstehen das du darüber sehr er bost warst. Ich denke ich habe es einfach alles als gegeben angenommen wenn es um die Noten ging, aber deine OWL Resultate haben mich eines besseren belehrt. Der neue Zau bertränkelehrer war auch im Zug und ich konnte mich in Ruhe mit ihm unterhalten. Er scheint sehr nett zu sein, und obwohl er ebenso wie Snape zum Slytherinhaus gehörte, so wurde doch recht deutlich, das es ihn nicht stört welche Schüler Muggelgeborene sind und welche reinblütige sind. Es ist aufmunternd, besonders da er das neue Oberhaupt von Slytherin sein wird. Vielleicht kann er Malfoy ruhig halten, ich weiß es aber einfach nicht.

Ich bin Froh, das du mir über deine Freunde erzählt hast, sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein…..halt sehr amerikanisch. Gab es einen großen Kulturschock für dich? Ich denke nicht, denn Magier sind Magier, denke ich. Du wirst aber lernen müssen, mit Computern umzugehen, und das wird ungewohnt sein. Ich bin froh, das dir deine Freunde jetzt am Anfang beim Schreiben helfen.

Ich weiß nicht wieviel Nachrichten du dort drüben von hier bekommst, denn keiner weiß wieviel Kontakt du mit den Zwillingen hast. Du solltest stolz auf sei sein, denn sie haben dich immer wieder verteidigt, auch ihren Eltern und Dumbledore gegenüber. Nebenbei verhält sich Voldemort erstaunlich ruhig, und nichts ist bisher geschehen. Sie hatten Au roren sowie die Professoren Lupin und Shepherd im Zug stationiert, aber nichts geschah. Ich habe Professor Lupin schon lange nicht mehr so erleichtert gesehen. Er hofft das die ses Schuljahr sehr ruhig verlaufen wird.

In Ordnung, Dobby ist wieder da, und es sieht so aus als wenn er die Antworten der ande ren dabei hat, weshalb ich diesen Brief nun beende. Ich hoffe der Unterricht macht dir Spaß, und ich beneide dich das du Zauberstablose Magie erlernen kannst. Vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Dinge während des nächsten Sommers zeigen wenn du zu Besuch kommst. Sei aber bitte vorsichtig, Harry.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine

Es war ein guter Brief, und enthielt weit mehr Informationen als die von Ron, Ginny, oder Neville zusammen. Er bemerkte das weder Ron noch Neville ihren Streit erwähnt hatten, und er würde darauf ein Auge haben. Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl denn er würde vermutlich wieder einmal Streitschlichter spielen müssen selbst wenn er tausende Meilen entfernt war. Seine Sympathien in diesem Fall lagen allerdings bei Neville, aber er erkannte sehr wohl den Stress unter dem Ron stand. Er faltete den Brief vorsichtig zu sammen und legte ihn in den Koffer, bevor er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Nach dem Abendbrot wurden die Stundenpläne verteilt, und Harry's sah so aus:

Montag:

Regulär: Verwandlung

9:00 Uhr - Mittags

Dienstag:

Muggelstudien

9:00 am - Mittags

Fortgeschritten: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

14:00 - 16:00 Uhr

Mittwoch:

Zauberstablose Magie:

9:00 - 11:00 Uhr

Fortgeschritten: Verzauberungskunst

14:00 - 16:00 Uhr

Donnerstag:

Fortgeschritten: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

14:00 - 16:00 Uhr

Freitag:

Zauberstablose Magie

9:00 - 11:00 Uhr

Fortgeschritten: Verzauberungskunst

14:00 - 16:00 Uhr

Der einfachste Tag für Harry war der Montag, wo er nur drei Unterrichtsstunden hatte. Er reichte den Stundenplan an die anderen weiter und sie verglichen sie. Er hatte drei Stun den mit Sophie: Verzauberungskunst, Verteidigung, und Zauberstablose Magie, genau wie sie vermutet hatten. Reiko war ebenfalls mit ihnen in diesen drei Klassen, und Clau dia kam in Verteidigung dazu, während Jonas für Verzauberungskunst dazu stoßen wür de. Warrick hatte zwar ein glattes „E" in den OWL hier bekommen, aber trotz seines gu ten Ergebnisses war er nur im Regulären Teil dieser Stunden. Jonas nahm an den fortge schrittenen Zaubertränken teil und würde wie vermutet gemeinsam in Muggelstudien sit zen. Es schien kein sehr schwerer Stundenplan zu sein, aber die anderen warnten ihn da vor das fortgeschrittene Klassen in der Regel fast nur praktischen Unterricht beinhalteten, so das er besonders an diesen Tagen ziemlich erschöpft sein dürfte (Und er hatte die fort geschrittenen Stunden an allen Tagen außer Montags).

Nach dem Abendbrot ergriffen sie die Gelegenheit da Rick und Terry sich im Gemein schaftsraum befanden und versammelten sich im Raum 6B.

"Also Leute, ich muss euch etwas zeigen." Sie genossen die Tour, es gab die zu erwarten den Kommentare wie „das ist also der Ort wo du immer jeden Abend hin verschwindest", und insgesamt waren alle beeindruckt. Warrick war der einzigste, der eine bestimmte Fra ge direkt stellte:

"Wie teuer war dieser hier, und wo bekomme ich einen her?" Harry lachte nun.

"Er ist äußerst teuer, ich weiß nicht ob dein Onkel dir wieviel Taschengeld. Ich kenne derzeit nicht die Tauschrate, aber ich denke zwei von ihnen würden mindestens 10.000 kosten." Warrick wirkte nicht sehr zweifelnd, und sie wussten das ein Brief sehr bald ver schickt würde.

"Also kann keiner hier herein ohne das du einverstanden bist?"

"So wurde es uns gesagt. Warrick versuchte es letzte Nacht und konnte ihn nicht einmal anheben. Ich werde euch später alle in die Zauber einfügen. Dies ist auch der Ort wo Dobby und Winky bleiben werden, und wo auch die Karte sein wird." Er ging hinüber und ergriff die Baupläne, die er über dem Kaffeetisch ausbreitete. Sie überprüften sie er neut, denn Jonas sah sie zum ersten Mal, und fanden keine Fehler. Claudia hatte die beste Idee wie sie anfangen könnten:

"Die Aufgabe für heute Abend ist, das jeder seinen Raum und alles dazugehörige in die Karte einfügt. Dadurch erhalten wir ein Beispiel für die Dinge wie sie funktionieren und wir stellen sicher das wir alles korrekt machen." Die anderen stimmten zu und gingen nun in den Raum 6B (es gab noch keine Möbel für sie im Koffer). Nachdem sie im Zim mer waren nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach den Zauber:

Exostra Zotheca a Tabula!

Es kam nichts aus seinem Zauberstab, aber die Spitze leuchtete für zwei Sekunden auf. Er nahm das als gutes Zeichen und ging zum Koffer hinüber um die Baupläne zu holen, . Er entfaltete sie auf seinem Bett und sah nach….ja, Cortez Raum 6B war da, wie auch die sechs Punkte sowie sehr klein geschriebene Namen.

"Hallo Jonas, würdest du bitte herumlaufen, sehen wir nach ob die Bewegungen auch funktionieren." sie hatten sich alle um die Karte herum versammelt, während Jonas damit begann sich herumzubewegen. Die sechs jubelten laut, als alles funktionierte. Ein Raum fertig, gut einhundert fehlen noch. Harry legte die Karte (Die kein einfacher Bauplan mehr war) wieder in den Koffer und integrierte Jonas, Claudia, und Reiko in die Zauber. Sie gingen nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Claudia den Zauber auf dem Gang ausprobierte….und ihr Zauberstab leuchtete kurz genauso auf wie der von Harry. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war auch recht schnell in die Karte integriert, und Claudia und Jonas fügten recht schnell ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, die Gänge und die Schlafräume ein. Sie stimmten alle zu, das sie ihre Namen wählen würden wenn die Karte fertig war, und jede Namensidee würde vorläufig unter sich belassen.

Am nächsten Tag würden seine ersten wirklichen Unterrichtsstunden beginnen, die ersten in einem sehr langen Jahr…..aber wiederum nicht so lange wie ihr denken mögt.


	7. Bladvak, It Means Pickaxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 7 der Übersetzung

Montag, 2. September 1996

Klassenraum E, Verwandlung

9:00 Uhr

Der erste Schultag war angebrochen und Harry sowie Warrick gingen zu ihrer ersten Stunde: Reguläre Verwandlung, bei Professor Hoban Washburn. Da praktisch jeder im sechsten Schuljahr dieses Fach gewählt hatte, gab es zwei Klassengruppen, Cortez und Proctor in der einen, Shawnee und Jefferson in der anderen. Das Klassenzimmer war ähnlich dem Raum eingerichtet, in dem ihn Palmer unterrichtet hatte: dreißig Tische, ähnlich einem Theater angeordnet. Diese Klasse benötigte 22 der Stühle, und unter den Schülern waren auch Terry und Rick (seine anderen beiden Zimmerkameraden, wobei sie aber nicht beisammen saßen), aber auch die beiden Zimmerkameraden von Sophie, Miranda und Kelly.

Hoban Washburn war 30 Jahre alt, hatte sandfarbenes Haar und war mittelgroß gebaut. Er war jetzt das siebte Jahr als Lehrer in Great Lakes, nachdem er zuvor seine Ausbildung in der Pathfinder School in Kalifornien absolviert hatte………aber das war auch seine einzigste Besonderheit. Verwandlung war seine einzigste O-Note in den NEWT gewesen, und er hatte nur ein “E” in Verzauberung bekommen. Er schien ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch zu sein, und er galt auch durchaus als guter Lehrer, obwohl er mit Lyman nicht mithalten konnte.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war in den ersten beiden Stunden erst einmal nur eine Auffrischung des behandelten Stoffes, während derer er die Schüler verschiedene Techniken ausführen ließ. Harry sollte als Aufgabe ein Streichholz in einen Football verwandeln, sorgte aber für Gelächter, als er zugab, das er nicht wisse wie ein Football aussähe und was es überhaupt sei. Washburn berührte seinen Kopf nun leicht.

“Entschuldige Harry, ich habe das glatt vergessen. Keine Sorge, du wirst deinen Akzent nicht so schnell verlieren. Versuch ihn stattdessen in einen Cricket-Schläger zu verwandeln.” Harry’s Akzent, hatte sich bisher nicht verändert. Das könnte an den ganzen englischen Filmen liegen die er immer wieder sah (neben Dobby und Winky) die bisher jedem amerikanischen Akzent entgegen wirkten, den er bisher jeden Tag hörte. Er verwandelte sein Streichholz nun wie gewünscht in einen Cricket-Schläger und das ohne größere Probleme.

Trotz Palmer’s Versicherungen, das McGonagall ihn gut vorbereitet hatte, war Harry noch immer relativ nervös, denn gerade dieses Fach war keine seiner Stärken. Er absolvierte diese Stunde mit recht gutem Erfolg, nachdem er außerdem noch ein Glas in eine Plastikschüssel verwandeln sollte. Nicht jeder hatte Erfolg, und die meiste Zeit arbeitete Washburn einzeln mit den Schülern. Er beendete die Stunde 15 früher und gab ihnen einen Text von 50 Seiten sowie zwei Seiten Notizen als Hausaufgaben auf.

“Als was hältst du von Wash im Vergleich zu Palmer?” Harry hob eine Augenbraue als er das ‘Wash’ hörte, sagte aber.

“Ich denke er ist wirklich Cool, und verständlich. Nicht so ernst wie Palmer. Was ist mit dir? Du hast sie jetzt beide erlebt.”

“Ich bevorzuge Wash aus persönlichen Gründen, aber ich denke Palmer ist insgesamt der etwas ernstere Lehrer. Wash’s Ziel ist es das jeder diese Klasse besteht, während Palmer die meisten „E“'s und „O“'s haben will.“ beide entschlossen sich, ihre Dinge nicht fort zubringen und gingen direkt in die Essenshalle, wo sie sich mit Jonas und den Mädchen trafen.

Nach dem Mittagessen entschied sich Harry dazu, seine Freizeit dazu zu nutzen, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er las den nötigen Text und beendete seinen Text nach nur 90 Minuten. Reiko hatte ihm zwei Unterrichtsstunden im Schreiben am Computer gegeben, und er ging davon aus das es nicht so schlecht gelaufen war, vor allem da er die Seite mit den Computern für sich alleine hatte. Er saß an dem Computer von dem Warrick sagte das er einige Spiele darauf installiert hätte, und spielte noch gut eine Stunde lang bevor die anderen Schüler zurück kamen. Da er mit seinem ersten Schultag sehr zufrieden war, verbrachte er den Rest des Abends damit, einige seiner Lieblingstexte aus dem Unterricht zu lesen, und sich so auf den fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterricht vorzubereiten. Sophie und er verbrachten ihre Zeit im Koffer, da sie nicht im Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum abgelenkt werden wollten (obwohl entsprechende Zauber gegen Lärm die Fernsehecke umgaben).

Dienstag, 3. September 1996

Klassenraum B, Muggelstudien

9:00 Uhr

“Willkommen zu den Muggelstudien des sechsten Schuljahres. Jenen die mich nicht kennen sei gesagt das ich Professor Ziegler bin.” sagte Ziegler der mittelgroß gebaut war, und Anfang 50 war, und im Prinzip eine Glatze besaß. Er hatte eine Art traurige, nachdenkliche Art an sich, aber Jonas hatte gesagt, er sei einfach genial. In der Tat war er der älteste der regulären Lehrer in ihren Fächern. Er war jetzt sei 25 Jahren Lehrer in Great Lakes, aber trotzdem war noch jünger als der 73jährige Roberto Mendoza (der jetzt 44 Jahre in Great Lakes arbeitete, und nur von der Sekretärin der Schule, Dolores Landingham übertroffen wurde).

“Dieses Jahr werden wir die zentrale Regierung dieses Landes studieren und verstehen lernen. Hierauf bauen sich die Themen der letzten beiden Jahre auf, in denen wir die regionalen Regierungen durchgehen werden. Wir werden zwei Klassenarbeiten in diesem Jahr schreiben, in denen jene Themen behandelt werden die wir bis dahin bearbeitet haben. Wie schon beim letzten Mal als wir zusammen Unterricht hatten (es war zwei Jahre her), müsst ihr euch keine Notizen machen, denn eine Zusammenfassung wird später in eure Räume gebracht. Ich möchte das ihr euch völlig auf die Bedeutung der Worte konzentriert, anstatt sie nieder zuschreiben. Die Noten werden auf Grund der Klassenarbeiten, der Mitarbeit im Unterricht und der Abschlussprüfung vergeben. Diese drei Teilbereiche sind gleichgestellt, so dass ihr, wenn ihr in einem Bereich eher schwach seid, ihr diesen mit den anderen ausgleichen könnt. Gibt es noch Fragen?” als niemand sich meldete, fuhr er fort.

Ziegler sprach fast ununterbrochen während der nächsten drei Stunden, abzüglich einer zehn minütigen Pause, darüber wie die Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten (die Muggel-Präsidenten) gewählt wurden, wobei er immer wieder Beispiele für vergangene Wahlen und Kandidaten gab. Harry hatte nur zum kleinen Teil von einigen der Namen gehört die Ziegler erwähnte (Ja, er wusste, wer Clinton war, aber nicht mehr), aber er hörte trotzdem hochkonzentriert zu. Es gab keine Pause für Fragen, aber Ziegler versicherte ihnen das sie in der nächsten Stunde darüber diskutieren würden, was heute besprochen wurde und über die zu lesenden Dinge. So lief die Klasse scheinbar immer ab, ein Vortrag einmal die Woche und danach eine Diskussion darüber in der nächsten Stunde. Von den 51 Sechstklässlern waren nur 8 Schüler in dieser Klasse, was für sehr viel Diskussionszeit sprach, und Harry freute sich bereits darauf. Seine Zeit mit Lyman würde leider nur noch selten stattfinden, aber ihm macht der Unterricht dort spass, und er hoffte, das es hier genauso sein würde. Die Klasse endete genau um Punkt 12 Uhr Mittags, und Ziegler gab ihnen 100 Seiten aus dem Lehrbuch zu lesen auf. Ziegler hielt nun Harry noch kurz zurück.

“Wenn du es wünscht, Harry, kann ich dir meine Notizen der letzten beiden Jahre geben, welche die Regierungen der Bundesstaaten umfassen. Du wirst aber nicht darüber getestet, bis du die NEWT ablegst, aber es ist denke ich nützlich.”

“Danke sehr Sir, ich weiß das ich viel in diesem Fach aufholen muss. Ich muss aber zugeben, das ich auch über die Regierung in Großbritannien so gut wie nichts weiß.”

“Wir können uns darüber im Sommer unterhalten, denn ich werde nächsten Sommer am Sommerprogramm teilnehmen. Professor Lyman sagte, das du diesen Stoff relativ schnell verstehen kannst, so dass ich mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen mache. Nebenbei, geh ruhig essen. Wir sprechen nächstes Mal weiter.” Harry ging nun zu Mittag, wobei Jonas außerhalb des Raumes auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Während des Mittagessens gab es viele Spekulationen darüber wie es in Fortgeschrittener Verteidigung ablaufen würde. Es gab Gerüchte die von den älteren Schülern ausgestreut wurden, aber der einhellige Kommentar war immer “Ihr müsst es selbst herausfinden.” Warrick und Jonas waren nur im regulären Verteidigungsunterricht, der zur selben Zeit stattfand (die regulären Klassen waren eine Einzelstunde von drei Stunden Länge, während die fortgeschrittenen Stunden aus zwei zweistündigen Einheiten bestanden), und sie wünschten den anderen viel Erfolg……..und hofften das sie nicht später im Krankenflügel landen würden.

Trainingsraum A, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

14:00 Uhr

Es gab zehn Schüler in dieser Klasse, die Crème de la Crème des sechsten Schuljahrs im Fach Verteidigung (Dies ist nebenbei keine Abkürzung da das Fach in der Tat einfach nur “Verteidigung” hieß und den Grund werdet ihr bald erfahren). Die einzigsten Mitglieder von Cortez waren Harry, Sophie, und Reiko. Ironischerweise war das ranghöchste Haus in Verteidigung Jefferson, aber auch sie konnten nur zwei Schüler stellen, während der Rest des Hauses im Schnitt “E”'s und “A”'s als Noten erhalten hatten (keiner war durchgefallen, und sie waren das einzigste Haus wo dies zu traf). Sie stellten aber dafür den derzeit besten Schüler in diesem Fach, einen Jungen namens Drew Baylor. Harry hatte sich schon ein paar Mal mit ihm unterhalten, da er aus Jonas’ Zimmer stammte, aber Jonas und Drew waren keine engen Freunde. Er wurde eher als Einzelgänger eingestuft, etwas, das sehr kurios war, wenn man seine Verbindungen betrachtete (seine Mutter war ein Mitglied des Magischen Kongresses, ein Vater ein erfolgreicher Auror). Während ihres Aufeinandertreffens verspürte Harry keinerlei Feindseeligkeit von Drew, aber auch kein wirkliches “Hallo, ich würde gerne den berühmten Harry Potter Kennenlernen”-Gefühl.

Der Klassenraum war völlig anders als alles was Harry bisher je gesehen hatte. Es war streng genommen nicht einmal ein Klassenzimmer in dem Sinne, sondern ein reiner Trainingsraum, der magisch so verändert worden war das er einer normalen Straße glich. Wie Murray ihm gesagt hatte besaß Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung den Untertitel “Grundkenntnisse des Kampfes”, und Kämpfe in Amerika waren in der Regel eher Straßenkämpfe, da die Magier, Werwölfe und Vampire in der Regel es vermieden, große Massenschlachten zu veranstalten.

Professor Ripley stand im Eingang des Raumes, und reichte ihnen gestreifte Kleidungsteile, und sagte ihnen an der Tür zu warten. Der 44jährige Ripley war knapp 6 Fuß groß und sehr dünn, hatte braune, kurze Haare und trug eine Brille, die der von Harry sehr ähnelte. Trotz seines unscheinbaren Aussehens war er 15 Jahre lang ein sehr erfolgreicher Auror gewesen, bevor er ein Lehrer in Great Lakes wurde. Er hatte sich bereits einige Male mit Harry unterhalten und auf seine Bitte hin hatte Harry ihm von den Kämpfe im Ministerium erzählt. Ripley übte erstaunlich wenig Kritik an den Auroren aus England, und konnte einiges gutes über den Oberbefehlshaber der Auroren, Rufus Scrimgeour berichten, über den Harry bereits einiges gehört hatte, aber ihn nie selbst getroffen hatte (Er nahm aber an, das er ihn bei dem Gerichtsverfahren gegen Malfoy treffen würde). Nachdem die 10 Schüler eingetreten war, begann Ripley den Unterricht.

“Willkommen im fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterricht. Ihr seid hier, weil ihr die neun Schüler seid die ein „O“ in ihren OWL-Prüfungen erlangt habt, und Harry hier, hat den höchsten OWL-Rang in ganz Europa erreicht……und es sieht so aus, als hätte er dies nicht gewusst, so dass definitiv einer von uns bereits etwas gelernt hat. Im ersten Teil der Stunde werden wir einige Dinge durchsprechen, aber nicht so wie in den anderen Stunden. Duelle waren bisher kein Schwerpunkt in Verteidigung, und das aus guten Grund, weil es seit über 40 Jahren keinen Krieg mehr unter den Magiern in Amerika gegeben hat. Die Zeiten verändern sich aber leider, denn dunkle Magier erheben sich in China, Australien, und eindeutig in Großbritannien. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache wurde ein Teil eurer Ausbildung angepasst. Normalerweise würdet ihr dieses Jahr den Kampf gegen Vampire und Werwölfe erlernen, und das wird auch weiterhin geschehen. Aber ihr werdet auch lernen, euch gegen andere Magier zu verteidigen, gegen jene, die euch um jeden Preis töten würden.”

“Wir werden heute mit einem Massenduell anfangen, nämlich jeder gegen jeden…….allerdings noch nicht gegen mich. Jeder Junge und jedes Mädchen ist auf sich allein gestellt, und das mit einem einfachen Ziel: mir die neun Zauberstäbe der anderen zu übergeben. Sobald dies geschieht endet die Übung. Allerdings gibt es mehrere kleinere Regeln: Keine Teamarbeit, keine physischen Angriffe, keine Flüche welche die anderen in die Krankenstation befördern könnten………und zu guter Letzt meine Lieblingsregel: ihr habt nur zwei Stupefy Zauber zur Verfügung. Aus diesem Grund ist Kreativität gefragt. Jede Verletzung dieser Regeln führt zum sofortigen Ausschluss und zu einer Strafarbeit. Der Gewinner kriegt Extrapunkte in seiner ersten Klassenarbeit. Ich werde euch die Augen verbinden und euch dann verteilen, und in dieser Zeit könnt ihr euch eure Strategie überlegen. Ihr habt die anderen während der Olympics gesehen, weshalb ihr wissen solltet, was die anderen beherrschen……..abgesehen von Harry, der eure Stärken und Schwächen nicht kennt, aber dafür ist er neben mir die einzigste Person hier, die bereits an echten Kämpfen teilgenommen hat. Dieses mal werdet ihr noch in Sichtweite der anderen platziert………ja, es wird auch noch andere ähnliche Übungen geben, wo es nicht so sein wird. Also legt bitte die Augenbinden an und nehmt eure Zauberstäbe zur Hand.”

Die Schüler taten es, aber manche eher zögerlich. Nachdem alle fertig waren benutzte Ripley den Mobilocorpus Zauber um sie an verschieden Punkte im Raum zu bringen. Keiner von ihnen wurde in versteckte Bereiche platziert, und jeder war für die anderen sichtbar. Harry verbrachte jede Sekunde damit seinen Plan sich zurecht zu legen, besonders da ja nur zwei Betäubungszauber erlaubt waren.

“In Ordnung, jeder ist an seinem Platz…………..Accio Augenbinden!” Zehn Augenbinden flogen heran, während Harry drei Schritte nach Rechts ging, etwas, das sich als sehr nützlich erwies, da genau in dem Moment ein Zauber die Mauer hinter der Stelle traf, wo er zuvor stand. Dort kollidierte er mit einem Körper und er rief:

Impedimentia!

Und er traf direkt Claudia, die nun deutlich langsamer wurde. Ihr Zauberstab war bereits direkt auf ihn gerichtet, aber Harry's Zauberstabarm war dank seiner Bewegung direkt neben ihr, während ihr Zauberstab (Claudia war ebenfalls Rechtshänderin) sich erst ausrichten musste. Der Impedimentia reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit des getroffenen um den Faktor zehn, so das er oder sie praktisch Geschichte war. Er rollte sich über Claudia’s Körper (Nicht aus dem Grund wie ihr denkt, ihr Perversen) um einem weiteren Fluch auszuweichen, der von der Straße her kam, und seine linke Hand ergriff dabei ihren Zauberstab. Der Fluch erwies sich als ein Petrificus Totalus der Claudia im linken Arm traf, und sie damit ausschaltete. Er nutzte seinen Zauberstab dazu einen starken Schild zu erschaffen, bevor er die Straße überblickte. Zwei weitere Schüler waren bereits ausgeschaltet, allerdings waren es weder Reiko noch Sophie. Harry befand sich in der Mitte der Straße, gegenüber dem Eingang und Ripley. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich niemand und Claudia diente als eine Art Sichtschutz auf der linken Seite, so das seine Gegner ihn nur von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus angreifen konnten. Sein Schild dürfte aber bald auffallen, und während er sich umsah, begannen mehrere Schüler den Versuch, den Schild mittels Zaubern auszuschalten.

„Kein Teamwork, verdammt“ dachte Harry. Er benutzte Claudia’s Zauberstab dazu einige leichtere Flüche hinüber zu schicken, von denen keiner irgend etwas traf abgesehen von den Wänden, die dadurch zusammenbrachen. Er sah wie die Trümmer auf Reiko niedergingen, und er hatte nun eine Idee. Der deutete mit Claudia’s Zauberstab hinter sich und benutzte seine Kraft für mehrere sehr starke, aber identische Flüche (wobei sein Schild weiterhin stabil blieb).

Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!

Große Bruchstücke der Mauer flogen um ihn herum zu Boden, und Harry bewegte sie so, das sie wie eine Art Wand wirkten. Dies hatte den Effekt, das er kurzzeitig seinen Schild deaktivieren konnte, während er hinter der Mauer war und etwas zu Atem kommen konnte. Er sah sich erneut um und erkannte das Drew seinen zweiten Gegner ausgeschaltet hatte, aber bisher noch nicht dessen Zauberstab aufgenommen hatte……etwas, das Harry direkt tat:

Accio Zauberstab!

Harry besaß nun drei Zauberstäbe, während Drew und Reiko jeweils zwei besaßen, und die anderen drei Schüler (darunter Sophie) nur ihre eigenen hatten. Zwei Reducto-Flüche trafen Harry’s Mauer, und Ripley’s Stimme erklang nun.

“Reducto darf nicht gegen andere Schüler verwendet werden, nur gegen unbelebte Objekte! Sollte einer dieser Zauber auch nur jemanden streifen so scheidet der Sprecher sofort aus!”

Während die anderen dieses überdachten, benutzte Harry diese Zeit zu seinem Vorteil und feuerte mehrere Petrificus Totalus-Zauber auf seinen nächsten Gegner ab, nämlich Ray Elwood aus Proctor, der sich die meiste Zeit auf Sophie konzentriert hatte. Sie war allerdings darauf vorbereitet gewesen, als sie Harry's Zauber sah, und ergriff sofort den Zauberstab…….und dies war der einzigste Fehler, den sie in dieser Übung machen würde, da Harry sich dazu entschied, das es hier keine Bevorzugung geben würde………und nutzte einen seiner beiden erlaubten Stupefy Zauber dazu, seine Freundin zu betäuben, während Elwood’s Zauberstab in ihrer Hand landete. Er benutzte Claudia’s Zauberstab dazu, beide Zauberstäbe zu sich zu rufen, wodurch er nun 5 Zauberstäbe hatte.

Es waren nun nur noch vier Schüler über: Harry, Reiko, Drew, und Amanda Knight (Die ebenfalls aus Proctor kam). Harry war der einzigste auf seiner Seite der Straße, während die anderen auf der anderen Seite verteilt waren (in der oben genannten Reihenfolge). Drew ignorierte vorerst Harry und konzentrierte sich auf Amanda. Er benutzte eine Art Pulsierenden Zauber den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte und bearbeitete ihren Schild, während Reiko versuchte, Harry zu umrunden. Harry hatte viele Zauber in den letzten Monaten gelesen und sich angesehen, aber praktisch gesehen nützten ihm diese hier nichts, da er hier keine gefährlichen einsetzen durfte.

Nun kam ihm aber eine Idee, und nachdem er mehrere Stolperflüche zur Ablenkung auf Reiko abgefeuert hatte, um sie zu verlangsamen, führte er sie aus. Er sprang in die Luft und sprach sofort einen Federgewichts-Fluch auf sich selbst, gefolgt von einem Windzauber der ihn wie ein Blitz vorwärts bewegte. Sein Zauberstab agierte dabei als Ruder und Antrieb, und binnen weniger Sekunden war er auf dem Dach des Gebäudes (Ein Stockwerk hoch wie überall).

Reiko die, ähnlich wie Warrick, gedacht hatte, schon einiges gesehen zu haben, war schlichtweg sprachlos als Harry sie unter Beschuss nahm:

Petrificus Totalus! Accio Reiko!

Beide Zauber, obwohl auf lange Reichweite abgefeuert, trafen sie direkt in den Bauch……etwas sehr erstaunliches wenn man bedachte das er etliche Meter von Reiko entfernt stand, und Reiko kein großes Ziel darstellte. Sie wurde sofort eingefroren und lang binnen weniger Augenblicke neben ihm auf dem Dach, wo er sofort die Zauberstäbe an sich nahm.

Während er dies tat hatte Drew Amanda ausgeschaltet und nur den letzten Teil von Harry’s Aktion gesehen. Während er sich nun fragte wie Harry auf das Dach gekommen war, begann er damit ihn von dort herunter holen zu wollen. Da die Regel bezüglich des Reducto hier nicht galt, da Harry sich selbst dort in Gefahr gebracht hatte, benutzte er diesen Zauber dazu um das Haus unter Harry zu zerlegen……..wohlgemerkt während er sich in zufälligen Bewegungen umher bewegte um Harry kein wirkliches Ziel zu bieten. Drew war ein starker Magier für sein Alter und seine Reducto wirkten sehr effektiv, denn binnen zwei Minuten begann das Gebäude zusammenzubrechen und Harry hatte Mühe, stehen zu bleiben. Aber etwas anderes bereitete ihm Sorgen.

“Hey Drew!”

Drew hielt kurz inne und sah überrascht auf.

“Ja?”

“Kannst du kurz inne Halten, damit ich Reiko hier fort bringen kann, sie ist eingefroren und ich möchte nicht das sie verletzt wird.” Drew dachte kurz nach und sah kein Problem darin.

“Das ist akzeptabel, du hast 10 Sekunden.” Harry hob kurz dankend die Hand und befreite Reiko.

“Oh Mann Harry, ich wollte auch unter Trümmern begraben werden.”

“Sei ruhig Reiko, geh hinunter und bleib in Deckung.” Reiko ergriff den Rand der Decke und schwang sich hinab, bevor sie zu Ripley hinüber lief. Das ganze dauerte zwar genau 13 Sekunden, wenn man es genau nahm aber Drew wartete bis Reiko aus dem Weg war, bevor er wieder anfing. Sehr bald war das Gebäude nur noch 7 Fuß hoch und Harry musste sich sehr schnell etwas überlegen. Er verwendete keinen Schild oder derartiges, da Drew die Zauber nicht wirklich direkt auf ihn richtete, sondern sich eher auf das Gebäude konzentrierte. Harry fragte sich langsam wieviel Ausdauer Drew haben mochte, und dann kam ihm eine Idee…….aber eine andere Sache musste dafür vorher gemacht werden.

Er holte einige Dinge aus seiner Tasche und mischte sie unter einige der Trümmer die er von dem Dach gesammelt hatte. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, das seine gesammelten Zauberstäbe in Sicherheit waren, warf er zwei der Haufen in Richtung Drews……allerdings trafen sie ihn wie geplant nicht. Sie landeten auf jeweils einer Seite von ihm und Baylor bemerkte sie nicht wirklich. Seine Falle war vorbereitet, und Harry tat den nächsten Schritt:

Er legte erneut den Federgewichtszauber auf sich und schwebte zum nächsten Gebäude. Da Drew es beim ersten Mal nicht wirklich gesehen hatte (er war damit beschäftigt, Amanda Knight auszuschalten), überraschte ihn dieser Anblick völlig. Er feuerte einige leichtere Zauber auf Harry ab, aber Harry war zu weit entfernt (und bewegte sich sehr schnell) als das sie ihn treffen konnten. Er begann nun wieder damit die Gebäude zu zerstören, und legte dabei immer mehr Energie in jeden Zauber, während er Harry mit kleinen Zaubern beschäftigte. Harry musste die Ausdauer seines Gegners wirklich beeindrucken…….aber genug war genug. Er nahm Sophie’s Zauberstab und begann wie verrückt Stolperflüche auf Drew abzufeuern……….und dann bewegte sich Drew nach links, und Harry aktivierte seine Falle: er deutete auf einen der Haufen die er vorher hinab geworfen hatte und sagte:

Aktivieren!

Und prompt aktivierte sich direkt unter Drew's Füßen ein transportabler Sumpf, eine der besten Erfindungen von George und Fred Weasley, sowie deren finanziellem Hintermann: Harry Potter.

Zu sagen das Drew völlig überrumpelt wurde, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, und Harry nutzte seinen letzten Stupefy dazu, ihr direkt in die ……….nun ja Drew zuckte auf jeden Fall zusammen, und ein Stupefy richtet keinen wirklichen Schaden in der Leistengegend an, besonders aus 20 Fuß Entfernung. Er brach im Sumpf zusammen, und die Übung war beendet. Harry sprang vom Dach hinab und nahm die Zauberstäbe seines letzten Gegners an sich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat er zu Professor Ripley und reichte ihm alle Zauberstäbe.

“Ich glaube diese hier sollte ich ihnen geben, Sir.”

“Sehr gut gemacht Harry, wirklich sehr gut.” Ripley amüsierte sich noch immer über den Sumpf, und nachdem er die besiegten Schüler wieder befreit hatte, ging er hinüber und untersuchte ihn. Harry ging nun zu Drew und befreite ihn, und reichte ihm dann seinen eigenen Zauberstab um sich zu reinigen. Drew tat dies und fragte das, was alle dachten:

“Was zur Hölle ist das?”

“Genau das, wonach es aussieht, ein transportabler Sumpf. Ein paar Freunde von mir haben ihn erfunden. Ziemlich nützlich oder?” Alle lachten nun, selbst Sophie und Reiko, die schon einiges von ihnen gehört hatten, aber noch nie einen in Aktion erlebt hatten. Harry und Drew schüttelten die Hände und alle bekamen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück. Anschließend stocherte Harry noch kurz in dem anderen Haufen herum und fand schließlich den zweiten Sumpf, den er dort platziert hatte, und steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche. Ripley betrachtete den Schaden an den Gebäuden, der fast ausschließlich von Drew und Harry angerichtet worden war.

“Die Elfen werden dies hier nicht mögen.” sagte er kichernd.

“Also folgt mir bitte für die Nachbesprechung in das nächste Klassenzimmer.” Sie verließen die Straße und betraten den Raum nebenan, ein normales Klassenzimmer ähnlich den anderen die Harry bereits kannte, allerdings ohne Tische, sondern nur mit Stühlen. Die zehn Schüler saßen in einem Halbkreis um Ripley verteilt, während er einen Denkarium-Projektor holte. Die eigentliche Action hatte insgesamt gut 20 Minuten gedauert, wobei der Kampf zwischen Drew und Harry fast die Hälfte der Zeit einnahm. Der Professor stand weit genug weg so dass er alles mit ansehen konnte, und die Schüler konnten ihre Aktionen gut beobachten.

Sophie saß dort und war noch immer etwas irritiert darüber, das Harry sie so einfach ausschalten konnte……aber im Endeffekt war sie froh gegen den Gewinner des ganzen verloren zu haben. Reiko und Claudia sahen es genauso, allerdings war es Claudia die etwas sagte:

“Verdammt Harry, du hast drei Freunde in der Klasse und du schaltest alle Drei aus……..ich denke wir sollten erneut über dich abstimmen.”

“Sehr witzig Claudia……..Übe einfach, auch mit Links zu feuern.”

Der Rest der Klasse war erstaunlich ruhig, während sie auf Ripley warteten damit der ihre Leistungen kommentierte. Er machte es ihnen relativ leicht, in dem er seine interessantesten Analysen für die letzten beiden aufhob.

“Was ihr im letzten Duell gesehen habt war das Wissen um Zauber gegen Taktiken. Drew hat hier schon fünf Jahre des best möglichen Trainings in Amerika erhalten, und ist der Klassenbeste, und man darf das Training von seinem Vater auch nicht vergessen……..aber er konnte es bisher nirgendwo anders als im Unterricht einsetzen. Harry hingegen hat wie er es mir beschrieben hat, zwei Jahre miese Jahre in Verteidigung gehabt, dann ein akzeptables Jahr, sowie zwei vernünftige Jahre……….aber im Gegenzug musste er bereits mehr als einmal um sein Leben kämpfen, wobei ihn sein Mangel an Wissen sehr behinderte……etwas das ihn dazu zwang, es mit dem Überraschungsmoment auszugleichen. Zauber gegen die Taktik. Drew’s Zauber waren weit fortgeschrittener als alles was Harry benutzte, aber Harry machte einige sehr kluge Entscheidungen. Drew, jetzt wo du es so gesehen hast, was würdest du anders machen?”

“Nun ich weiß nicht recht, Professor, ich muss etwas darüber nachdenken. Ich dachte ich hätte ihn, als dieser Sumpf mich völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht warf. Ich wurde nicht müde, und er nutzte keine Zauber die mich wirklich bedrängen konnten.”

“Wohl wahr….Harry, was möchtest du dazu sagen?”

“Nun so gesehen hat er Recht. Ich habe mich sehr stark mit Zaubern beschäftigt, aber es waren alles gefährliche Zauber und Schilde, also nichts das ich in solchen Übungen je einsetzen würde. Wenn ich diesen Sumpf nicht bei mir gehabt hätte, hätte ich es vermutlich nicht geschafft.” Er erwähnte nicht, das er sich zwar vermutlich etwas überlegt hätte, aber er empfand es als unnötig.

“In Ordnung, ich werde das ganze noch einmal abspielen. Schaut euch bitte alles sehr genau an, ich möchte zur nächsten Stunde eine Seite darüber was ich anders machen würdet. Harry, ich möchte das du dies auch tust, obwohl du gewonnen hast, bitte überlege dir einfach andere Strategien. Behaltet bitte eure Texte für euch, bis ihr sie abgebt, denn ihr werdet diese Taktiken vielleicht für andere Massenduelle benötigen.” Er aktivierte nun die Wiedergabe erneut, und Harry stellte sicher das er Drew und Reiko genau studierte und auf ihr Verhalten achtete (Reiko war die zweitbeste Schülerin in Verteidigung, bis Harry eintraf). Nachdem es zu Ende war, entließ Ripley die Klasse und Harry und die anderen gingen hinauf.

“Sagt mir bitte nicht das ihr wütend auf mich seid?” sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

Claudia wusste aus der Ansicht der Erinnerung, das es wirklich ihr Fehler gewesen war und gab es auch offen zu.

“Nun, du hast mich schlicht überrumpelt, Harry, weshalb ich dir nicht sauer gegenüber bin.” sagte Reiko auch.

“Das Schweben war eine gute Idee, es hat mich und Drew komplett überrumpelt. Ich denke das du damit eher als mit den Sümpfen den Kampf gewonnen hast.” Sophie hielt Harry’s Hand, lies sie aber lange genug los um ihm einen leichten Ellenbogenschlag zu geben.

“Nun, wenigstens warst du es, der es tat, ich bin froh, das ich wenigstens gegen den Besten verloren habe.” Sie ergriff erneut seine Hand, und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez, wo sie auf Warrick und Jonas warteten……..welche eine gute Stunde später auch erschienen, denn auch ihre Verteidigungsstunde endete sehr früh. Sie wurden von Harry und den Mädchen genau unterrichtet, und Warrick sah sehr zufrieden darüber aus, das Harry nicht gefesselt und geknebelt an der Decke hing.

“Wir haben über deinen Freund nachgedacht, aber wir wollen nicht, das Harry das nächste mal mit Gewalt reagieren muss. Ich kann nicht abwarten er gegen die Werwölfe oder Vampire tun kann.” Harry hatte nur die Hälfte der Unterhaltung gehört aber meldete sich nun zu Wort.

“Wann sollte ich das erfahren?” Claudia sprach nun:

“Nun es gibt Gerüchte, das wir während des fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterrichts echte Erfahrungen gegen sie sammeln werden. Die Regierung hat einige Werwölfe und Vampire für diese Übungen unter Vertrag. Weißt du, halt Leute, die aus ihren Clans und Rudeln verstoßen wurden. Ich denke technisch gesehen sind sie Verräter, aber sie sind wirklich hilfreich……..wenn die Gerüchte stimmen jedenfalls.” Harry hatte seines Wissens nach noch nie einen Vampir gesehen…….. und die Idee mit einem Werwolf zu kämpfen, selbst wenn es im Training war, irritierte ihn. Trotzdem ging es nur um das Lernen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Abendbrot, und die Halle war relativ voll. Sie setzten sich an ihren gewohnten Tisch, und Harry wollte sich gerade setzen als er Drew Baylor an einem Tisch in der Ecke bemerkte, der gerade den Chronicle las und dann zu Essen begann. Eher aus einem Impuls heraus ging Harry hinüber.

“Hallo Drew, komm doch mit zu uns herüber.” Der andere Junge sah überrascht auf, antwortete aber nicht sofort.

“Ich weiß nicht ob Jonas und Warrick davon begeistert wären.” Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber er hatte dafür eine einfache Antwort.

“Nun die Mädchen hätten kein Problem damit, und sie haben die Überzahl in der Gruppe. Ach komm.” Er ergriff Drew’s Zeitung, so das er nur wenig Auswahl hatte, und lies seinen Teller vor sich her schweben. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an den von Sophie heran, wobei Reiko das selbe auf der anderen Seite tat.

“Wir hatten ein gutes Duell heute, und ich würde gerne diesen pulsierenden Zauber lernen den du eingesetzt hast.”

“Ich habe meinem Dad heute eine Eule geschickt und von den Sümpfen erzählt, ich denke deine Freunde können einen Großauftrag davon erwarten.” Dies hatte den erwünschten Effekt, denn die Spannung löste sich, und die Mädchen begannen zu Lachen.

“Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wann können wir die beiden treffen? Werden sie uns irgendwann besuchen kommen?”

“Sehr bald Jonas, sie freuen sich bereits euch zu treffen. Das Problem ist sie hier her zubekommen.” Hier wurde nichts über den Koffer erwähnt.

“Sie haben einen Scherzartikelladen sagtest du? Wie Zonko’s?”

“Mehr oder weniger Drew, sie hatten diese Idee schon seit einigen Jahren, der den Laden gibt es erst seit ein paar Monaten. Sie sagten mir das die Prospekte fast fertig sind, so dass ihr recht bald erfahren dürftet, was sie alles anbieten.” Sie sprachen während des Rests des Essens über die Zwillinge, und obwohl er relativ ruhig war, wurde Drew in diese Unterhaltung mit einbezogen. Die anderen hatten bereits einiges über diese Geschichten gehört, aber es störte sie nicht wirklich. Nach dem Essen ging das Sextett (ohne Drew) wieder nach oben um ihre Bücher zu holen und um etwas zu lernen. Während sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, fragte Warrick:

“Also was ist das mit Drew?”

“Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein, ich weiß einfach nicht……..es scheint einfach so, das die Dinge irgendwie instinktiv ablaufen…..wieso, was ist mit ihm los?” Warrick zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Nichts so gesehen, er ist halt nur jemand der gern alleine ist, der die meiste Zeit lernt. Anfangs wurde er für einen Informanten gehalten, wegen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater……aber Jonas glaubt das nicht. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, er ist halt nur sehr ruhig. Nicht wie Jonas und ich……..du verstehst oder?” Harry hatte es in der Tat verstanden, und hatte bereits seinen Mund zur Antwort geöffnet.

“Ich habe gar nichts gesagt.”

“Das musst du nicht, ich kenne dich jetzt schon relativ gut. Nebenbei, er ist wirklich kein schlechter Kerl, und ich hätte kein Problem damit wenn er dabei wäre.”

“Was wird Jonas sagen?” sagte Warrick zögernd, und Harry wollte schon nach der Karte greifen um zu sehen ob es irgend welche Kämpfe gab.

“Sie sind unterschiedlich genug um keine besten Freunde zu werden.”

“Ja, ich habe bemerkt das die Zimmerkameraden nicht immer zwangsläufig die besten Freunde werden……..wie zum Beispiel bei euch und Joe, oder auch mit Rick und Terry.”

“Das ist purer Zufall. Niemand in unserem Haus mag Joe, und es stört ihn auch nicht wirklich (Clancy hatte nun ein Einzelzimmer, da niemand zu ihm ziehen wollte). Der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Drew war, das Joe ein Trottel war, und Drew einfach nur ein sehr ruhiger Schüler war. Er wirft nie seine Mutter in die Gesichter der Leute, selbst wenn sie die nächste Präsidentin sein könnte……..hmm, in Ordnung, jetzt wo ich über Clancy rede, kann ich schon eher mit Drew leben. Rick und Terry sind gute Kumpel, nur etwas langsamer als ich es mag.” Er wusste das Harry eine gute Idee gehabt hatte, als er die Zimmer nach Abhörzaubern untersuchte, deshalb dürfte es auch keine Beleidigung sein……..Harry war noch immer etwas paranoid im Bezug auf seine Privatsphäre.

“Hey, ich schlage nicht vor das wir ihn in unsere Gruppe einbinden.”

“Jonas wird sich durchaus zur Wehr setzen wenn du das tust, aber es ist nichts womit Claudia nicht fertig wird. Ich bin eher überrascht das er sich nicht so sehr über dich aufgeregt hat, selbst wenn du schon gut einen Monat dazu gehörst, bevor er dich überhaupt kennen lernte. Du weisst schon, Gefahr für seine Popularität und so weiter.”

Harry war von Sophie und Reiko davor gewarnt worden, aber bisher war nichts derartiges vorgefallen. Er zögerte aber, das Thema Warrick gegenüber anzusprechen, denn er wusste nicht auf welcher Seite dieser stehen würde. Den Rest des Abends über lernten sie, während Harry sich um seine Hausaufgaben in Muggelstudien kümmerte, und versuchte sich die unbekannten Namen und Orte einzuprägen. In seinem Handbuch befand sich eine sehr detaillierte Karte der Vereinigten Staaten, und er verbrachte seine Zeit damit dieser zu studieren. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Lernens im Gemeinschaftsraum damit sich niemand fragte, wo er war.

Mittwoch, 4. September 1996

Klassenraum A, Spezialprojekte

9:00 Uhr

Harry sowie sechs andere Schüler saßen in ihren Stühlen und warteten auf Professor Kinsella, er sich etwas verspätete (was beim Frühstück bekannt gegeben worden war). Diese Stunde bestand fast aus den selben Schülern wie Verteidigung, nur das Claudia und drei andere fehlten, und dafür Jack Straw, vom Haus Proctor anwesend war, der lediglich in Verteidigung kein „O“ erreicht hatte (Die Klasse bestand aus den fünf Schülern, die ein „O“ in allen Zauberstabgebundenen Stunden erhalten hatten, sowie Harry und Jack, die nur in einem Fach kein „O“ erhalten hatten). Der Raum war eher klein, aber vollkommen ausreichend für eine siebenköpfige Klasse, und wie in den anderen Räumen auch war er sehr vielseitig eingerichtet. Nach zehn Minuten betrat Kinsella den Raum. Er hatte braunes Haar, war mittelgroß und leicht übergewichtig. Er ging kurz die Klassenliste durch und begann dann.

“Hallo zusammen, willkommen zu zauberstabloser Magie. Ich habe euch noch nie getroffen, aber bitte seid versichert das ich Ray Kinsella bin. Haltet euch bitte nicht mit dem Titel Professor auf, während wir im Unterricht sind sondern nennt mich einfach Ray……..vor den Professoren Murray oder Heyman, bleibt aber bitte bei der formellen Anrede. Also als erstes legt bitte eure Zauberstäbe weg, nehmt sie einfach beim nächsten Mal einfach nicht mit, ihr werdet sie nicht benötigen.”

Die Zauberstäbe befanden sich in den Taschen und Harry, steckte ihn gewohnheitsmäßig hinter sein Ohr, ähnlich wie Luna……..und ja, das sorgte für einige verwirrte Blicke. Es störte ihn aber nicht, da er es sowohl Reiko als auch Sophie später erklärte. Kinsella reichte einige Papiertassen an die Schüler und trat wieder vor sie.

“Also in fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst, die ihr am Nachmittag haben werdet, werdet ihr an lautlosen Zaubern arbeiten, und das was wir hier tun, wird euch dort helfen. Also jetzt bitte auf normaler Lautstärke, ich möchte das ihr dabei eure Zauberstabhand auf die Tasse richtet und sie versucht schweben zu lassen. Fangt bitte an.”

Gemeinsam erklangen sieben Stimmen und sie riefen: Wingardium Leviosa……….und keine Tasse bewegte sich, etwas das Kinsella nicht überraschte.

“In Ordnung, das klappte nicht……..nun ja, das sollte es auch nicht. Ich möchte das ihr eure Kräfte auf die Tasse konzentriert, aber seid bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht sofort gelingt.” nach weiteren erfolglosen 15 Minuten veränderte er ihre Sitzposition so das sie mehr Platz hatten und begann einzeln mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Nach weiteren 30 Minuten gelang es Drew als erstem, seine Tasse 3 Inches schweben zu lassen. Dies löste eine regelrechte Flut von Erfolgen aus, als es den anderen danach ebenfalls gelang……..abgesehen von Harry, er immer frustrierter wurde. Er warf genervt die Tasse auf den Boden, woraufhin die anderen anstarrten…..und ohne weiter nachzudenken rief er:

Accio Tasse!

Und wie sollte es anders sein, flog die Tasse direkt in seine Hand, sehr zu seiner und der anderen Schüler Überraschung.

“Sehr gut Harry, wirklich interessant das du den schwereren Zauber vor dem leichten beherrschst.”

“Das ist die Geschichte meines Lebens, Professor…….err……Ray.” der ältere Mann kicherte und schickte die anderen wieder zu ihren Übungen.

“Wie gut ist dein Aufrufzauber?

“Es war nicht der beste, aber vor einigen Jahren habe ich festgestellt, das ich es erlernen muss, und zwar sehr schnell……und obwohl es einige Zeit dauerte, gelang es mir. Jetzt ist es einer meiner effektivsten Zauber, abgesehen vom Patronus.”

“Ja, ich habe gehört, das dir dies gelingt. Das ist interessant, versuch jetzt bitte ein Accio, aber in normalem Tonfall.”

Accio Tasse

Und wieder flog sie ihm direkt in die Hand. Mit neuem Selbstvertrauen konzentrierte sich Harry erneut:

Wingardium Leviosa

Die Tasse rührte sich keinen Millimeter, aber dann zitterte sie kurz……..trotzdem war es mehr als Harry bisher in zauberstabloser Magie geschafft hatte. Die Schüler übten weiterhin, wobei Ray soviel Zeit wie möglich bei jedem von ihnen verbrachte. Er legte außerdem immer wieder 15minütige Pausen ein damit sie sich erholen konnte, da sie recht schnell erschöpft waren. Am Ende der Stunde (man sollte anmerken, das dies die erste volle Stunde für Harry in dieser Woche war), war es der gesamten Klasse gelungen, ihre Tasse einige Inches zu bewegen. Ray machte ihnen deutlich, das der Schwebezauber der einfachste zauberstablose Zauber war, weshalb sie ihre Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch schrauben sollten das sie jeden Zauber binnen einer Woche beherrschen würden. Es würde mindestens 2 Jahre dauern, erklärte er, aber es dürfte für keinen Probleme geben (Da sie die besten Schüler ihres Jahres im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab waren).

Ein äußerst erschöpfte Gruppe bestehend aus Harry, Sophie, und Reiko kam nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez zurück, wo Harry praktisch sofort auf einer der Couches einschlief. Den Mädchen ging es nicht viel besser, und blieben gerade so eben lang genug bis Warrick eintraf. Er kam aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht, und hatte deshalb magisch gesehen noch alle Reserven. Sie lösten Harry's Problem indem Warrick den Mobilicorpus Zauber verwendete und in die Essenshalle brachte………etwas das wohl recht erstaunlich aussehen musste, als sie dort ankamen. Harry erwachte als jemand ihm ein Sandwich ins Gesicht hielt, aber auch nur sehr zögernd “Wie zur Hölle bin ich hier her gekommen” fragte er sich, aber niemand antwortete.

Klassenraum B: Verzauberungskunst

14:00 Uhr

Harry hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal schlafen gelegt, und war mehr oder weniger für den Verzauberungskunstunterricht bereit. Dies war die größte, fortgeschrittene Klasse, auch dank der ehemaligen Lehrer, Heyman und Richard Segui, sowie die derzeitigen Lehrer Westin und Maloney. Es gab 18 Schüler in dieser Klasse, darunter Reiko, Sophie, und Jonas……..der sich scheinbar nicht darüber wunderte, das Harry sich an seine Zimmerkameraden gewandt hatte. Genauer gesagt saß er neben Drew, direkt neben Sophie.

Professor Janel Maloney wartete auf die Klasse während diese eintrat. Sie war 29 Jahre alt, und hatte vor 11 Jahren die Schule in Great Lakes beendet. Kross, Blond, und sehr gut aussehend, wurde sie oft von den weiblichen Schülern angesehen und von den Jungen regelrecht angestarrt. Sie hatte Segui in dem Jahr vor Heyman's Begründung ersetzt, und war die jüngere der beiden Lehrer.

“Herzlich willkommen zum fortgeschrittenen Verzauberungskunst-Unterricht, und es tut gut so viele Schüler mit „O“-Noten des letzten Jahres wiederzusehen, denn es war der dritt höchste OWL-Durchschnitt der letzten 25 Jahre. Wir werden eine Menge verschiedener Zauber in den nächsten Monaten durchgehen, aber auch wie man ältere Zauber auch anders anwenden kann. Das erste woran wir arbeiten werden, wird als stille Magie bezeichnet. Jene die bereits bei Professor Kinsella Unterricht hatten werden dies bereits kennen, aber für den Rest von euch will ich dies sagen: es geht darum, den Zauber so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, wenn möglich ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Ähnlich den Muggellippenlesern……aber weit sinnvoller. Aber noch eine Warnung: während der regulären Unterrichtsstunden werden wir gar nicht erst versuchen diese Dinge bis zum nächsten Schuljahr zu versuchen, also bemitleidet die anderen so wenig wie möglich.” Harry konnte nicht anders und schnippte frustriert mit den Fingern. Maloney lächelte ihn an.

“Forrester ist hier eine Ausnahme Harry, tu einfach was du tun musst.” Der Raum erging im Lachen, während Reiko immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte (während sie grinste). Sie beruhigten sich kurz darauf, und der Unterricht verlief ähnlich wie der am Morgen. Maloney begann mit einem einfachen Zauber und ließ sie versuchen, ihn nur zu flüstern. Harry hatte am Morgen eine sehr erschöpfende (und nicht zu vergessen frustrierende) Unterrichtsstunde erlebt, so das er den einfachen Teil überging und sich auf den Aufrufzauber konzentrierte…….der ihm nach einigen Versuchen mit einem Flüstern gelang. Es war nach 90 Minuten zwar noch nicht lautlos, aber es gelang schon durch ein Flüstern. Maloney entließ sie früher als normal, da besonders die Schüler der zauberstablosen Klasse schon vor 15.30 Uhr völlig erschöpft waren. Harry winkte den anderen zu, das sie vorgehen sollten und wandte sich dem Professor zu.

“Ma’am, ich frage mich ob ich irgendwann jeden Zauber so ausführen werden kann?”

“Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ja, Harry, denn einige der stärkeren Zauber benötigen weiterhin eine gesprochene Silbe. Die Unverzeihlichen sind fast unmöglich ohne Zauberstab zu sprechen, genauso wie der Patronus, und ein paar andere. Denkst du dabei an Dinge die mit der Verteidigung zu tun haben?”

“Ja Ma’am, ich tendiere dazu, die Magie so zu sehen, um zu sehen was nötig ist um jemanden zu bekämpfen.”

“Nun wenn man deine Geschichte kennt denke ich, kann ich es dir nicht vorwerfen. Die einfachen offensiven Zauber können so gesprochen werden, wie auch die meisten Schildzauber. Verteidigung war eines meiner besten Fächer, so das es etwas ist mit dem wir uns sehr stark dieses Jahr und Teile des nächsten beschäftigen werden.”

“Diese Magieart ist besonders gegen Vampire und Werwölfe am besten geeignet? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, das die leise Magie in Hogwarts eher unerwünscht war.”

“Die beste Verteidigung gegen Vampire und Werwölfe ist, sie auszuschalten, bevor sie wissen, das wir dort sind, und die stille Magie erlaubt es uns, das zu schaffen. Wir haben noch nie einen Krieg gegen sie verloren, Harry, und wir müssen sicherstellen, das wir weiterhin diesen Vorteil haben.”

“Ja Ma’am, das hat Professor Lyman mir gesagt.” Maloney grinste nun leicht als er Lyman erwähnte, und Harry bemerkte das der Kult des Lyman nicht nur auf Schüler zu zutreffen schien. Er dankte ihr für ihre Zeit und lief los um die anderen einzuholen. Unterwegs dachte er daran, das er jetzt eine Stunde in jedem Fach erlebt hatte……aber bisher noch nie seinen Stift für Notizen benutzt hatte, denn die Stunden waren bisher rein praktischer Natur gewesen…….mit Ausnahme der Muggelstudien, in denen Professor Ziegler sich um die Notizen kümmerte (Harry hatte ein 30-seitiges Buch am Mittag des Tages erhalten, gefolgt von einigen tausend Seiten Notizen die ihm Ziegler versprochen hatte).

Die Gruppe saß beim Abendbrot nicht beisammen, da Harry Warrick gegenüber darauf bestanden hatte, das sie bei Terry und Rick saßen, da er davon ausging das dieses Kennenlernen nötig wäre, wenn er ihnen Dobby und Winky vorstellen würde (das hatte er bisher nicht getan). Er erfuhr einiges über seine Zimmerkameraden, da dies ihr erstes Essen zusammen war (Rick und Terry redeten nicht viel nachdem die Lichter ausgingen). Rick war der einzigste im Raum der aus Michigan stammte, denn seine Familie betrieb eine Farm nahe Owosso, und er war ein muggelgeborener. Terry stammte aus Illinois (wie auch Sophie), und seine Familie stellte generell nur Polizisten, allerdings waren einige von diesen auch Magier, andere wiederum Squibs. Harry erfuhr die Tatsache, das es viele Squibs in den USA gab, deren Anteil deutlich höher lag als in England.

Das Abendessen machte die beiden Paare nicht zu den besten Freunden, aber Rick und Terry waren beeindruckt davon das Harry soweit ging (sie wussten davon was Warrick wirklich über sie dachte), und am Ende als er ihnen seinen “Stab” vorstellte reagierten sie sehr positiv. Sie mochten die Idee das Dobby und Winky im Zimmer aushelfen würden (es gab schon lange das Gerücht, das die Hauselfen sicherstellten, das jene, die sie am besten Behandelten und ihnen die wenigsten Probleme bereitete, das beste Essen bekamen). Sie zogen sich bald in das Zimmer zurück und Harry stellte sie einander vor, und jeder schien mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein.

Donnerstag und Freitag brachten keine Überraschungen für die Gruppe. Harry war müde Genug, trotz zweier Mittagsschlaf-Perioden am Mittwoch, das er bis Mittags am Donnerstag durch schlief…….da er nur fortgeschrittene Verteidigung an diesem Tag hatte. Diese Stunde hatte keine solchen Höhepunkte wie seine erste, da Ripley mit ihnen einige Taktiken im Ausweichen und bei Duellen durch nahm. Diese Taktiken wirkten bei jedem Feind, und nicht nur bei Magiern. Er flog in dieser Nacht um sich auf die Quidditch-Auswahl in zwei Tagen vorzubereiten. Am Freitag waren Verzauberung und Zauberstablose Magie nur eine weitere Ausarbeitung des gelernten vom Mittwoch, und Harry und seine Freunde beendeten ihre Woche weit weniger erschöpft wie befürchtet.

Freitag, 6. September 1996

The Oakwood Arms Hotel, Chicago, Illinois

21:00 Uhr (Central Time)

Jene sechs Personen am Tisch sahen sich sehr vorsichtig an. Dies war das Konklave der Vampirclans im mittleren Westen, und die fünf Clanführer sowie der Prinz waren anwesend. Für Aussenseiter wirkten die Vampire wie eine Einheit, mit nur einer Stimme……..aber in der Realität war es ein sehr fragiles Konstrukt.

Mark Frankel war jetzt seit gut 50 Jahren der Prinz, obwohl er nicht älter wie 35 wirkte. Er wurde als brillanter Anführer eingestuft, und seine Bemühungen sowohl gegen die Werwölfe und die Magier in den 30er und 40er Jahren hatten ihm seinen Rang eingebracht. Gewiss, er war ein Ventrue, und sehr reich und erfolgreich, aber trotzdem hatte er immer ein Auge auf seine Feinde, reale wie auch potentielle.

Die Anführer der Clans waren so grundverschieden wie man es vermuten würde, und die meiste Zeit bewegten sich ihre Gespräche darum, das ein Krieg unter ihnen vermieden werden musste. Frankel’s “Koalition”, wenn man es so nennen wollte, bestand aus den Clans Nosferatu, Gangril, und Ventrue, wobei die Toreadors und Brujah ihm die meisten Probleme bereiteten (Er war ebenfalls Stimmberechtigt, weshalb es in der Regel 4-2 ausging). Aber ihre Geschäftsbeziehungen waren sehr verstrickt, das der letzte Krieg unter den Vampiren bereits ein Jahrhundert zurücklag. Die Geschäftsbeziehungen waren bis jetzt der primäre Tagungspunkt gewesen…..und am Ende wandten sich die Themen der Politik zu.

Politisch gesehen war die Situation im Bezug auf die Werwölfe sehr angespannt, und der Waffenstillstand würde wohl bald von einer der beiden Seiten gebrochen worden, allerdings gab es bereits Berichte über sporadische Kämpfe unter den Völkern……..und deshalb wäre ein permanenter Frieden mit den Magiern für die Vampire von Vorteil, da diese generell den Vampiren näher standen als den Werwölfen. Die Muggel (wobei die Vampire dieses Wort nicht benutzten) dachten offiziell das die Vampire eine Legende oder ein Mythos waren, und es gab immer wieder windige Geschichten über diese Rasse. Inoffiziell allerdings hatte es so viele unerklärliche Zwischenfälle gegeben, weshalb die Vampire generell sehr vorsichtig geworden waren.

“Wir haben noch einen Punkt zu besprechen. Ich habe einen Brief des Anführers der dunklen Magier in Großbritannien, Lord Voldemort, erhalten. Er benötigt unsere Hilfe bei einem kleineren Problem.” Patrick Bauchau, der Anführer des Ventrue Clans (und gleichzeitig Frankel’s Vorgänger) lehnte sich vor.

“Ein kleines Problem?”

“Ja, so sieht es zumindest oberflächlich aus. Die Kämpfe unter den Magiern dort drüben sind erneut ausgebrochen, und die dunkle Seite war recht erfolgreich. Eine der Ikonen des Lichts, ein Jugendlicher namens Harry Potter, ist zur Beendigung seiner Schulzeit umgezogen……denn scheinbar kam es zu schweren Streitigkeiten über seine Rolle in diesem Konflikt. Voldemort will, das wir ihn ausfindig machen, und ihn vielleicht entführen.” Das Oberhaupt des Brujah Clans, Brian Thompson, begann sofort zu fluchen.

“Wir pflegen normalerweise nicht, Kinder auszuspionieren, Mark, wieso sollten wir dies nun tun? Was bietet er uns als Gegenleistung?”

“Er bietet uns keine Bezahlung an, Brian, sondern nur die Versicherung das er uns einen Gefallen schuldet. Ich werde dies vor das Konklave bringen, weil eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Magiern uns definitiv auf eine Seite des Konflikts unter den Magiern bringen wird, etwas das wir normalerweise vermeiden.” Der Anführer des Nosferatu Clans, Jeff Kober wirkte recht nachdenklich.

“Wieso sprichst du das an, Mark? Wieso schreibst du ihm nicht einfach zurück das wir uns nicht äußern?”

“Weil ein neuer Krieg mit den Werwölfen droht, und es könnte sich als Nützlich erweisen, Magier auf unserer Seite zu haben.” die anderen fünf Wählten diesen Zeitpunkt dazu nachzudenken, bis das Oberhaupt der Gangril, Channon Roe jene Frage stellte die ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging.

“Aber welcher Seite sollten wir deiner Meinung nach helfen, Mark? Welche Seite wäre für uns gegen die Werwölfe am nützlichsten? Dunkle Magier sind sehr rar und sehr weit von hier aus gesehen entfernt, ich sehe keinen Grund in wie fern die Hilfe für die Briten uns zu Gute kommen würde.” Frankel sah nun sehr zufrieden aus.

“Ja, das ist hier die Frage denke ich oder? Nun ja, wir haben schon früher Geschäfte mit den Dunklen Magiern in Großbritannien getrieben. Hauptsächlich Geldwäsche, und das Verstecken ihrer meist gesuchten Leute. Aber wie Channon schon sagte, können sie uns hier nicht wirklich helfen.” Stacy Haiduk, die Führerin der Toreador, war sich nicht sicher ob sie das gesagte mögen sollte.

“Willst du damit sagen das wir diese Information an die Magier weitergeben sollten? Wieso sollten wir das tun?”

“Als Geste des guten Willens, und als Vorbereitung auf die Friedensgespräche die derzeit geplant werden. Die nationale Konklave (bestehend aus den fünf Prinzen in den Vereinigten Staaten) trifft sich am Mittwoch in Houston um eine volle militärische Allianz mit der Magiern zu besprechen.” Die Luft im Raum wurde regelrecht ein gesaugt, als den Clanführern dieses in völliger Überraschung bewusst wurde.

“Wer hatte die Idee für diese Allianz, Mark? Unsere oder die der Magier?”

“Unsere Patrick, die Situation mit den Werwölfen dauert jetzt schon zu lange, und sie muss bald Enden bevor wir vernichtet werden. Das derzeitige Denken und die Überlegungen gehen dahin, das wir ihnen wirtschaftlich entgegen kommen, während wir dafür ihre Geheimdienstdaten gegen die Werwölfe verwenden können, und uns ihre Auroren helfen.”

“Und sie werden zustimmen? Wie groß sind die Zugeständnisse?”

“Groß genug um sie dazu zu bringen uns gegen die Werwölfe zu helfen……..danach können wir, falls wir es wollen, uns der Magier annehmen. Sie wissen dies auch, aber sie betrachten die Werwölfe als die größere Gefahr.”

Keiner der Clananführer widersprach direkt dem Friedensplan, aber sie zweifelte noch immer an der Nützlichkeit. Thompson zum Beispiel dachte das es reine Zeitverschwendung war, aber eine, welche keine direkte Gefahr für sie darstellte. Kober hingegen wollte den Frieden mit den Magiern um jeden Preis, solange es ein Frieden auf der Basis der Gleichberechtigung war……..und genau daran zweifelte er derzeit. Mark entschloss sich nun das Gespräch zu beenden. Er verteilte fünf Mappen.

“Ich habe mich bisher nicht entscheiden können was ich von diesem Brief halten soll, aber ich möchte eure Meinung dazu vor dem nationalen Konklave. Einer meiner Assistenten hat diese kurze Zusammenfassung vorbereitet, in der auch die bekannten Daten der Magier enthalten sind mit denen wir zusammenarbeiten müssten, aber auch die Daten über den jungen Magier den wir überwachen sollen. Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag im Büro sein, solltet ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilen wollen. Liegt sonst noch etwas an?”

Niemand hatte noch etwas vorzutragen, und die fünf gingen bald wieder. Am nächsten Tag kamen sie jeweils einzeln zu ihm, und nur Haiduk versuchte ihn davon abzubringen, die Magier des Lichts wegen Harry anzusprechen. Überraschenderweise war es sein langjähriger Rivale Thompson, der ihm praktisch freie Hand gab (wobei Thompson annahm das er den Brief übergeben würde), da sie davon nur profitieren konnten. Mark entschied sich dazu, die magische Regierung zu übergehen und den Brief direkt zu übergeben. Am Montag morgen versandte er einen Eilbrief an ein Postfach eines gewissen ehemaligen Aurors.

Samstag, 7. September 1996

GLMA Stadion

16:00 Uhr

Die Quidditch Auswahlspiele begannen bald für alle, und da es ein „niederer“ Sport war, fanden sie am Nachmittag statt. Jedes Haus hatte eine Stunde im Stadion um die Auswahl zu treffen, und Cortez war das letzte Haus in der Reihenfolge (Die Quodpot Auswahl war am Morgen gewesen und in der selben Reihenfolge). Der Quidditch Kapitän von Cortez, John Geyser, hatte sich bereits am Montag bei Harry vorgestellt, und ihm mitgeteilt, das er, da das Team keinen Sucher mehr hatte, bereits für das Team nominiert war. Geyser war ein Siebtklässler der als Jäger spielte und der seit seinem ersten Schuljahr dem Team angehörte, und er hatte den Rang als Kapitän von Heyman wegen seiner Erfahrung erhalten. Cortez war im letzten Jahr dritter bei den Quidditch Teams geworden, und es kehrten nur drei aktive Spieler zurück (Es waren alles bekannte Namen).

Auf Quodpot war bisher der Hauptaugenmerk gelegen, und viele der Jugendlichen die sich um einen Platz bei Quidditch bewarben, waren im Quodpot nicht genommen worden. Die Regeln von Quodpot gestatteten kein Reserveteam, und das Team das Anfang der Saison feststand, musste die gesamte Saison so durchspielen, ausgenommen ein Spieler starb oder es gab einen dringenden Notfall (In der Regel Familien basierende Notfälle). Inoffiziell hieß es, das sich die besten Quidditch Spieler bereit halten sollten, notfalls bei Quodpot als Ersatz spielen zu können (In der Regel wurde mindestens ein Ersatzspieler im Jahr benötigt). Harry hatte die Auswahl des Quodpot Teams von Cortez beobachtet, und hatte das Stadion genauso verwirrt im Bezug auf die Regeln verlassen wie er es betreten hatte.

Bei Cortez stellten sich insgesamt fünf Jugendliche den Auswahlprüfungen für die drei offenen Positionen. Geyser stellte ihnen das verbleibende Team kurz vor.

“Willkommen zu den Auswahlspielen für das Quidditch Team. Es sind derzeit drei Positionen zu vergeben, da wir noch über drei Spieler verfügen und Harry bereits feststeht……. Für jene, die ich noch nicht getroffen habe sei gesagt, ich bin John Geyser, und bin derzeit im siebten Schuljahr und einer der Abwehrspieler. Warrick Forrester ist ein Schüler des sechsten Schuljahres und ebenfalls ein Abwehrspieler, während Reiko Aylesworth das zweite Jahr als Jägerin zur Verfügung steht. Harry spielte fünf Jahre lang in Hogwarts als Sucher bevor er hier her kam. Die offenen Positionen sind der Hüter und zwei Jäger. Wir haben ab jetzt eine Stunde Zeit, also legen wir los.”

Harry war schon öfter mit Warrick und Reiko geflogen und war sehr positiv von dem fliegerischen Können von Geyser überrascht………seine Freunde hatten ihm viel darüber erzählt das “Quidditch eher herablassend behandelt wird” und er hatte im Prinzip erwartet, das viele hier kaum gute Spieler waren. Die fünf Jugendlichen waren Erst- und Zweitklässler, die Geyser mochte, da sie das Rückgrad des Teams sein würden, wenn er und die drei Sechstklässler die Schule beendeten. Die Besen der anderen stammten alle von , da der Eigentümer von Nike (Phil Knight) ebenfalls ein Magier war, der sich nach viel Druck von Aussen endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, auch Besen zu entwerfen……Besen, die sofort die Nimbus und Comet Serie aus dem nordamerikanischen Markt verdrängten, während die Hersteller der Cleansweep- und Feuerblitz-Reihen hart um den Markt kämpfen mussten.

Nur eine Person meldete sich als Hüter, die Zweitklässlerin Jane Abbott, welche Harry etwas irritierte, da er noch nie ein Mädchen als Hüterin gesehen hatte. Sie war wirklich gut, und hielt fast alle Würfe der anderen Teilnehmer. Selbst Reiko testete sie nicht zu hart. Am Ende stellte sich niemand zu der Auswahl der Jäger, weshalb Geyser ihnen sagte was er plante: sie waren alle im Team, und er würde die letzten Entscheidungen im Herbst auf Grund der Trainingseinheiten fällen. Es gab nur ein Spiel im Herbst, am zweiten Wochenende im Oktober wobei beide Spiele hinter einander stattfinden würden. Danach würde der Schnee kommen und das Training würde sich auf das normale Training im Kellerbereich beschränken.

Sonntag, 8. September 1996

Essenshalle

14:00 Uhr

Sobald die Tische nach dem Mittagessen abgeräumt waren wurden sie zu langen Tischen zusammengestellt. Es war Zeit für die Club Expo. Es war praktisch eine Tradition für die Schüler hin und wieder die Clubs zu wechseln, um in verschiedenen Dingen Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Wie Murray gesagt hatte, mussten die Schüler mindestens an einem Club oder einer Sportart teilnehmen, wobei die meisten Clubs sich einmal die Woche Abends trafen. Quidditch und Quodpot waren auf einen Wochentag sowie einen Tag am Wochenende als Training beschränkt, jeweils 90 Minuten lang (hauptsächlich weil es insgesamt 8 Teams gab).

Um als Club offiziell anerkannt zu werden, benötigte jeder Club mindestens 5 Mitglieder und er musste von Heyman oder Murray genehmigt werden (zum Beispiel war deshalb ein “tötet alle Squibs” Club nicht möglich, egal wie viele Schüler beitraten). Harry ging zur Expo und plante sich mindestens einem Club anzuschließen, hauptsächlich in der Hoffnung das er etwas fand, in dem seine Freunde nicht involviert waren. Warrick und Reiko waren keine begeisterten Club-Mitglieder, genauso wie Jonas. Warrick und Jonas waren seit ihrem Novizenjahr in den Teams vertreten, weshalb sie sich nie genötigt sahen. Reiko zog es vor ihre abendliche Freizeit mit dem Lernen zu verbringen, und hatte den platonischen Versuchen von Warrick nachgegeben und sich dem Quidditch-Team angeschlossen. Claudia wiederum war ein regelrechter Club-Freak, denn sie war Mitglied in drei verschiedenen Clubs (Sie war im Geschichts-, Verzauberungskunst- und Klassische-Filme-Club). Sophie war eine Art Mittelding, denn sie trat in der Regel zwei Clubs bei, und zwar eher um Langeweile zu vermeiden als um etwas zu lernen (sie gehörte auch dem Geschichtsclub an, und war dreimal Teil des Kreativen-Schreibens-Clubs gewesen).

Aus diesem Grund erschienen weder Warrick, Reiko, und Jonas, während Claudia als Präsidentin des Geschichtsclubs anwesend war (wobei sie sich auch für ihre anderen Clubs wieder ein schrieb). Sophie schrieb sich sehr schnell wieder für Geschichte ein, aber studierte die anderen Clubs genauer während sie mit Harry herum ging. Harry überlegte, ebenfalls Geschichte zu wählen, bis er heraus fand, das Lyman eher selten teilnahm (Er hatte mehr Arbeiten zu korrigieren als die anderen, und war der einzigste Einzelprofessor), aber aus Respekt für Claudia sagte er das er darüber nachdenken würde. Nach einem Rundgang durch die Tische entschied er sich für den relativ kleinen Zaubererschach-Club (mit acht Mitgliedern), da er versuchen wollte, seine Kenntnisse dort zu verbessern (keiner seiner Freunde spielte oft). Drew war ebenfalls in diesem Club, weshalb Harry annahm das er wenigstens eine Person dort kennen würde.

Der magische Schachclub traf sich Dienstag Abends, und behinderte damit das Quidditch-Training am Donnerstag Abend nicht (Das Stadion war sehr gut ausgeleuchtet, und Harry hatte kaum Probleme den Snitch unter diesen Bedingungen zu sehen). Bei dem ersten Treffen nahm Harry an zwei Spielen teil, eines mit Drew, und eines mit einem Sophomore von Shawnee namens Nan Mahon……..und er verlor beide Spiele, allerdings war das Spiel gegen Nan sehr spannend. Seine Figuren, die aus Mangel an Benutzung sehr schlecht gelaunt waren (Es waren immer noch die Figuren die er zu Weihnachten in seinem ersten Jahr bekommen hatte), fragten sich anfangs ziemlich laut wo Ron war. Harry war davon überzeugt, das er das Spiel gegen Drew verloren hatte, weil seine Figuren sich weigerten, entsprechend zu spielen…..da sie es gewohnt waren, von den erfahreneren Figuren von Ron's Großvater vernichtend geschlagen zu werden.

Freitag, 12. September 1996

16:15 Uhr

Gemeinschaftsraum Cortez

Harry, Reiko, und Sophie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum nachdem sie die letzte Schulstunde der Woche absolviert hatten. Maloney ließ sie noch immer als der Wortlosen Magie arbeiten, aber er sagte das sie ab Mittwoch sich neuen Dingen zuwenden würden. Sie setzten sich auf eine der Couches und warteten auf Warrick…….allerdings waren sie erst wenige Augenblicke dort bevor Dobby erschien. Dies überraschte einige der jüngeren Schüler, insbesondere die Muggelgeborenen, die nicht an die Hauselfen gewöhnt waren (Wie schon in Hogwarts, waren die Elfen von GL selten zu sehen). Die älteren Schüler hatten bereits von Dobby gehört, und sie mochten den kleinen Elfen und seinen “schönen” Akzent.

“Harry, du musst mich bitte begleiten.” Er wirkte sehr ernst als er das sagte, was sie alle überraschte.

“Wieso ich? Was ist los Dobby?”

“Wir müssen los (er flüsterte nun). Du hast Besucher.” Dobby wusste nicht was Handgesten waren, aber seine Betonung des Wortes „Besucher“ sagte Harry alles was er wissen musste. In diesem Moment kam Warrick durch die Tür, und Harry bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. Rick und Terry, die noch immer nicht über den Koffer informiert waren (ausser das Dobby und Winky dort lebten), waren nicht anwesend, weshalb die vier die Leiter hinab stiegen, und die Zwillinge im Wohnzimmer vorfanden. Dies war ihr zweiter Besuch auf Harry’s Seite des Koffers, denn er war es der normalerweise einmal die Woche abends zu ihnen in den Laden kam.

“Hallo zusammen.” sagten sie gemeinsam, während sie die anderen betrachteten. Fred sah sie sich genauer an.

„Du musst Warrick sein, und ich wette das du Reiko bist (Reiko war zu einem Viertel Japanerin, wodurch dies offensichtlich wurde)…….und damit kannst du nur noch Sophie sein.” 

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den anderen die Hände und während sie lächelten, so war ihr Lächeln doch höflicher als sonst, etwas das Harry sofort gemerkte.

“Was ist los ihr beiden? Nicht das ich mich über euren Besuch nicht freuen würde……..aber etwas stimmt hier nicht.” George seufzte und holte etwas hervor: die Karte der Herumtreiber.

“Was zur Hölle? Ich habe Winky gebeten sie Neville zu geben, wie ist sie in eure Hände geraten?” George und Fred sahen sich nachdenklich an.

“Was los ist? Unser lieber Ronniekins hat heute wieder einmal die Dinge geistig richtig zusammengesetzt (Harry hatte ihnen Hermine’s ersten Brief gezeigt) und entschieden das du sie Neville gegeben haben musstest. Er begann damit Neville’s Dinge zu auf der Suche nach ihr zu verwüsten……er berief sich auf seine Rechte als Präfekt wohlgemerkt.” Harry bekam langsam graue Haare als er dies hörte. Fred fuhr nun fort:

“Er fand sie allerdings nicht denn Neville hatte sie sehr gut versteckt. Sie befand sich auf der Unterseite deines Bettes……..ja es ist noch immer dort, die alten Herrschaften hoffen vermutlich noch immer das du nachgeben wirst. Er erwischte allerdings Ron bei seiner Suche……..” Harry wusste das dies kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

“Oh Verdammt, was ist passiert?”

“Nun Ron war nicht wirklich bereit aufzugeben, das ist sicher, denn Neville verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken als Antwort.” Warrick begann leise zu Lachen, während die Mädchen lächelten. Harry schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf (Nicht das sie es störte).

“Wisst ihr, ich bin gerade einmal zwei Wochen nicht im Schloss…….”

“Das wissen wir. Nun Seamus holte nun Sloper………kannst du glauben das er der neue Schulsprecher ist? Wir wissen noch immer nicht wieso diese Dinge geschehen………jedenfalls kam Sloper nun und bemerkte Neville’s Eigentum der wild über den Boden verteilt war und verlangte eine Erklärung.”

“Oh Gott, bitte sagt mir das er sich nicht über die Karte verplapperte.” Harry’s Stimme klang jetzt etwas hoffnungsvoll.

“In Ordnung das können wir dir sagen……zum Glück ist es die Wahrheit, nämlich das Ron erstaunlicherweise nicht so dumm war. Er erfand eine halb verrückte Geschichte über einige Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, die Sloper wohl auch geglaubt hätte, wenn es nicht Neville betroffen hätte. Neville sagte nur sehr wenig, weshalb Sloper Ron zu McGonagall brachte, welche ihm eine gehörige Standpauke hielt, in der sie sagte das er bei einem weiteren Vorfall dieser Art sein Abzeichen verlieren würde, und das seine Mutter keine fünf Sekunden später ebenfalls davon erfahren würde. Ron blieb aber bei seiner Geschichte, und ich muss zugeben auf den ersten Blick ist diese auch nicht so unlogisch. Während dies geschah, ergriff Neville die Karte und lief zur Eulerei um sie uns zu schicken.”

“Wer hat euch davon erzählt? Ron? Neville?” George ahmte nun die Stimme seiner Mutter nach.

“Oh das ist der beste Teil der Geschichte, mein lieber Harry……..Hermine schrieb uns einen detaillierten Brief und das keine 2 Stunden später. Sie versuchte dort zwischen Neville und Ron Frieden zu stiften, was auch teilweise gelang. Neville versprach, das er sich nicht rächen würde……..du weißt das er alle, die Luna's Dinge in ihrem Zimmer auch nur ansehen, mit dem Tode droht? (Harry nickte). Sie haben sich bisher sehr gut benommen……ich kann dir sagen unser junger Neville ist definitiv erwachsen geworden, hättest du das je gedacht? nebenbei, Hermine sammelte die Meinung der anderen Beteiligten und schickte uns die gesammelte Geschichte, vermutlich in der Hoffnung das wir es dir erzählen. Das ist ein verdammt kluges Mädchen, sie hat richtiger weise angenommen das wir noch in Kontakt sind, obwohl sie nicht weiß wie.” Harry glaubte recht schnell das Hermine diese Dinge recht bald herausfinden würde. Die einzigsten, die sich derzeit nicht im Koffer befanden waren Jonas, Claudia, Peter, Bill, und Anthony Hook (der Verkäufer des Koffers), und Harry wollte das nicht so schnell ändern.

“Wie war Ginny’s Reaktion?” Fred seufzte erneut.

“Sie hat sich nicht eingemischt, und das hat Ron fast wieder zum Ausrasten gebracht. Er ging davon aus das sie sich hinter ihn stellen würde…….. aber das tat sie nicht. Ich denke, das Ron Dean einige Male ziemlich beleidigt haben dürfte wegen der Treffen mit Ginny…..und, nun ja, andere Dingen die sie tun könnten. Dean sagte es ihr und sie sagte Ron, das sollte er je einen Finger an Dean legen, er diesen Finger kurz darauf verlieren würde.” Harry begann nun zu kichern.

“Ich würde Geld dafür bezahlen das zu sehen.”

“Genauso wie wir, und ich muss dazu sagen, das, wenn man Ginny und Ron vergleicht, Ginny die brutalere von beiden sein kann. Insgesamt ist das die Geschichte dahinter, und auch der Grund wieso wir die Karte an dich zurückgeben. Ich denke Neville dachte das Ron irgendwann mit Sicherheit dein Bett durchsuchen würde, und er fand keinen besseren Ort für die Karte.”

“Großartig, ein wichtiges Stück für Scherze liegt hier nutzlos herum, weil Ron wieder einmal ausgerastet ist.”

“Hermine schlug vor, das du einen Weg findest um dorthin zu reisen damit du mit ihnen reden kannst, denn dir würden sie vermutlich zuhören.” Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

“Nein NEIN, DEFINTIIV NICHT. Ich werde nie wieder das Schloss betreten, denn ich würde es definitiv NIE WIEDER verlassen.”

“Das haben wir uns gedacht, und das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist in gut einem Monat. Wir dachten uns das wir es versuchen könnten, aber ehemalige Schüler sind nicht wirklich gern dort gesehen…….(er sah zu den Amerikanern hinüber) und weitere Vorschläge sind gerne willkommen.” Warrick hatte kein Problem damit sich zu Wort zu melden.

“Zum Teufel mit ihnen Harry, lass sie es selbst aus kämpfen. Klingt so als wenn Neville so oder so gewinnen würde.” Sophie hingegen ging etwas diplomatischer vor.

“Ich denke du solltest es wenigstens versuchen, schick ihnen einen Brief oder so in dem du deine Meinung sehr deutlich ausdrückst.” die Zwillinge schüttelten beide die Köpfe, aber bevor sie reagieren konnten sagte Reiko etwas.

“Ich bezweifle das es bei Ron wirken würde, jedenfalls nach dem was du mir von ihm erzählt hast. Ich denke er würde sagen, das du sie einfach aufgegeben hast, und welches Recht du hättest, dort einzugreifen.”

“Ich stimme ihr hier zu, denn unser kleiner Bruder sieht sich nun als neuer Herrscher der Gryffindor’s…….dein Nachfolger wenn du so willst, und er wird einfach annehmen das jeder Rat den du geben kannst nur Neville zu Gute kommen wird.” Harry hatte seit seiner Einteilung keinen Brief mehr erhalten, weshalb er genervt eine Frage stellte die ihm auf dem Herzen lag:

“Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen, ob er der Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams ist?”

“Nein, das ist Katie, Hermine stellte sicher das wir dies hörten. McGonagall sagte Ron wortwörtlich das selbst wenn du noch dort wärst, dieses Amt trotzdem an sie gegangen wäre, da sie deutlich mehr Erfahrung hat als Ron oder du.” Harry wusste, das Ron dies definitiv nicht so sehen würde.

“Ich werde das noch bereuen aber etwas muss getan werden. Winky!” Winky erschien nun im anderen Raum und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke…….etwas das sie sich angewöhnt hatte, als sie vor zwei Nächten unangemeldet hier erschienen war und Harry und Sophie bei…….nun ja man kann sich denken was, erwischte.

“Ja Harry?” er ging nun zum Schrank hinüber und holte zwei Spiegel hervor………ja, die Spiegel die Sirius ihm gegeben hatte (Remus hatte ihm seinen als Ersatz gegeben). Er holte außerdem die Karte der Herumtreiber hervor:

“Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!” die Karte aktivierte sich und Harry suchte an nur zwei Orten: dem Gryffindor Turm und der Bibliothek. Dort fand er das gesuchte.

“Winky, ich möchte das du nach Hogwarts gehst und diesen Spiegel an Hermine übergibst, die sich in der Bibliothek befindet. Stell bitte sicher, das sie alleine ist, wenn du ihn ihr erklärst, und nimm dann den Spiegel bitte wieder mit zurück. Verstanden?”

“Ja Harry, es wird erledigt.” Winky verschwand und Harry berührte seinen eigenen Spiegel um ihn zu aktivieren.

“Warum soll sie ihn nicht behalten, Harry?”

“Ich möchte nicht zum Seelenberater für die Leute dort werden, Reiko, und dies ist ihre einzigste Karte um aus dem Gefängnis zu kommen. Anschließend stimme ich Warrick zu, das sie ihre Sachen selbst ausfechten können.” In den nächsten Momenten beobachtete Harry Hermine’s Position in der Bibliothek. Ihr Punkt wanderte in eine Ecke (es war erstaunlich voll in der Bibliothek für diese Zeit (22.30 Uhr, Freitag Abend)). Harry scheuchte die Zwillinge schnell auf die andere Seite des Raumes und damit aus dem Sichtfeld des Spiegels.

“Harry? Hallo?”

“Hallo Hermine, wie läuft es?” Diese Frage war leicht sarkastisch formuliert, etwas, das selbst Hermine nicht entging.

“Du hast mit den Zwillingen gesprochen, nehme ich an?”

“Ich habe einen langen Brief von ihnen heute bekommen als Dobby dort war. Es war einiges los heute Nachmittag, nehme ich an. Sind die beiden noch am Leben?”

“Ja, das sind sie, allerdings weigern sich Ron und Neville auch nur in die Nähe des jeweils anderen zu gehen, geschweige mit einander zu reden. Hast du die Karte jetzt?”

“Das habe ich, denn so wusste Winky wo du bist. Die Zwillinge sagten mir das du die eher wahnsinnige Idee hattest, das ich zu euch als Friedensstifter hinüber kommen solle……sag mir bitte das du das nicht ernst meinst.”

“Bitte Harry, sie hören auf niemanden mehr. Selbst Professor Lupin hat es versucht, aber nichts gelang.”

“Nun davon abgesehen, das ich 10000 Kilometer von euch entfernt bin, frage ich mich wieso Ron dir nicht zuhören sollte? Verdammt, streich ihm einfach eure Kuschelstunden bis er sich beruhigt.” Sophie und die anderen waren sich nicht sicher ob Harry ihre Anwesenheit deutlich machen wollte, weshalb sie den Mund hielten und leise zu Lachen begannen. Selbst durch den Spiegel sah Harry, das Hermine hochrot wurde.

“Harry!”

“Nun, wieso nicht? Ich weiß, das, sollte ich so wie Ron reagieren, Sophie mich regelrecht verprügeln würde. Es ist deine Aufgabe Hermine, denn du hast dich dazu bereit erklärt, als du Ron als Freund akzeptiert hast.” Harry hatte Hermine von Sophie in seinem Brief nach der Einteilung erzählt, allerdings war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen, das sie in ihrer Antwort nicht weiter darauf einging.

“Das kann ich nicht Harry, er wir denken, das ich mich ebenfalls gegen ihn wende, denn das gleiche denkt er von Neville und Ginny…….aber auch von dir. Ich behaupte nicht, das er dir gegenüber Recht hat, denn ich verstehe jetzt das du dies tun musstest……..er er versteht es immer noch nicht, Harry.”

“Ich habe letzten Monat zwei Stunden damit verbracht es ihm zu erklären, und schon das war fast zuviel. Wenn Ron es jetzt noch nicht verstanden hat, weiß ich nicht was ich ihm noch sagen könnte. Nebenbei, wir beiden wissen das ich definitiv nicht das Schloss betreten werde, denn Dumbledore hat es noch immer nicht aufgegeben mich dazu bringen zu wollen, sich vollständig seiner ach so gnädigen Führung unterwerfen zu wollen, und er verhält sich einfach bisher nur sehr ruhig. Ich kann derzeit definitiv kein Duell gegen ihn gewinnen, Hermine, und genau dazu würde es kommen sobald ich dort im Schloss bin.” Sie wusste das mit Sicherheit bereits, dachte Harry, also worauf wollte sie hinaus?

“Das verstehe ich Harry, ich weiß nur einfach nicht mehr an wen ich mich noch wenden könnte.” Harry hatte nun eine Idee und konnte einfach nicht glauben, das weder er noch die Zwillinge vorher darauf gekommen waren.

“Was ist mit seinen Eltern? Versuch mit Molly wenigstens zu reden. Ihm bleibt keine Wahr als ihr zuzuhören.” Hermine's Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich das sie daran noch nicht gedacht hatte.

“Das werde ich tun, danke. Es ist wirklich schwer, weißt du, da ich genau in der Mitte des ganzen Stehe. Ich liebe Ron, das tue ich…….aber er ist in letzter Zeit immer unerträglicher als früher geworden.” Sie übertreibt nicht, dachte Harry. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Ron’s latente Eifersucht zum Vorschein kommen würde, und genau das war geschehen.

“Es tut mir Leid Hermine……sieh es so, wir werden uns in wenigen Wochen bei dem Gerichtsverfahren der Todesser sehen oder? Ich werde dort versuchen mit Ron zu sprechen.” sie hatte in der Tat die Gerichtsverhandlung vergessen.

“Danke sehr, ich hatte die Verhandlung glatt vergessen. Wir haben die Vorladungen gestern erst bekommen, und deine dürften auch unterwegs sein.”

“Ja, die Post braucht einige Zeit hier her. Zum Glück habe ich Dobby und Winky.”

“Was ist mit Hedwig? Sie muss sich ja langweilen.”

“Ich habe sie mehr oder weniger an Reiko verliehen, deren Eltern als Lehrer in einer anderen magischen Schule arbeiten, und sie schreiben sich sehr oft.” sie sprachen noch kurz über Harry’s Freunde, bevor Hermione noch ein anderes Thema anzusprechen hatte.

“Ich muss in ein paar Minuten los, da sie die Bibliothek um 23 Uhr aus Sicherheitsgründen schließen, selbst für die Präfekten, und ich habe diese Nacht keinen Patroulliendienst. Hast du schon wieder von Professor Lupin gehört?”

“Nicht seit Beginn des Schuljahres, aber ich wollte ihm am Wochenende schreiben, wieso?”

“Nun wir wollten die DA wieder aufbauen…….”

“Und der alte Trottel hat es euch verboten? Dieser verdammte Trottel, ich schwöre ich werde……..” Hermione unterbrach ihn recht schnell.

“Im Gegenteil, er war bereit die DA zu akzeptieren, aber mit einigen Bedingungen. Eine ist, das Professor Lupin bei jedem Treffen anwesend sein muss.” Harry sah darin keine wirklichen Probleme.

“Also? Was ist dabei das Problem?”

“Er hat darauf bestanden, das die DA von Siebtklässlern geführt wird, nämlich Jack Sloper und Cho Chang. Beide sind die Schulsprecher, und nebenbei die besten Siebtklässler in Verteidigung.” Ah, da ist das Problem. Harry hatte sich nie um Sloper gekümmert, und seine Gefühle für Cho waren, im Nachhinein gesehen, eher schwach gewesen. Die Idee das diese beiden die DA führen würden, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

“Wieso um Himmels Willen hat er darauf bestanden? Die beiden besitzen überhaupt keine praktische Erfahrung! Selbst Luna währe eine bessere Anführerin als die beiden, und ihre Behauptungen sind nicht völliger Schwachsinn. Was für einen verdammt guten Grund hat er dafür?”

“Das hat er nicht Harry, er hat das alles durch Professor Lupin getan. Wir haben seit deiner Ankunft in Amerika nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen.” Oh das war einfach nur wundervoll, dachte Harry. Der alte Mann kam nicht direkt an ihn heran also versucht er es auf andere Weise.

“Wie hat Remus euch das erklärt? Und hat er es einfach vor der Klasse gesagt?”

“Er nahm Ron, Neville, und mich nach dem Unterricht am Montag zur Seite. Er sagte das Dumbledore die Autorität des Schulsprechers und der Schulsprecherin wieder stärken wolle. Wir wurden gar nicht erst erwähnt, jedenfalls laut Remus. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm glauben kann, allerdings schien ihm die ganze Sache sehr peinlich zu sein.”

“Werdet ihr trotzdem teilnehmen?”

“Ich weiß nicht. Wir fünf haben uns an dem Abend in der Bibliothek zusammengesetzt und darüber gesprochen. Bis zum heutigen Tage dachte ich wir könnten zusammenarbeiten, halt wir fünf……vielleicht noch mit Dean…….aber jetzt………Harry, Madam Pince hat gerade bekannt gegeben das die Bibliothek gleich schließt, ich muss los.” Da sie nicht sagte das sie in den Gängen weiter sprechen würden, musste Winky ihr gesagt haben, das sie den Spiegel wieder mitnehmen würde.

“In Ordnung Hermione, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche, ich denke ich werde bis dahin einige Ideen für euch haben…….und bitte versuch so gut wie möglich dort Frieden zu stiften, in Ordnung? Und tretet der DA nicht bei, sondern trainiert lieber untereinander.”

“Das werde ich versuchen, Harry…….danke nochmals für den „Rückruf“, ich bin dir dafür dankbar.”

“Keine Sorge Hermione, ich bin froh, das ich dir ein wenig helfen konnte. Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht.”

“Gute Nacht Harry.” Das Signal endete nun und wenige Sekunden später kehrte Winky mit dem Spiegel zurück. Harry sah seine englischen und amerikanischen Freunde genervt an, während er den Spiegel weglegte.

“Wieder dieser Mist mit dem ich mich beschäftigen muss. Und da wundern sie sich das ich fortgegangen bin!”

In der Tat waren die drei amerikanischen Jugendlichen reichlich überrascht darüber, das Harry wirklich nicht bei den Berichten über die Dinge mit denen er in England täglich fertig werden musste, übertrieben hatte. Fred und George für ihren Teil waren etwas überrascht darüber, das der Raum vor ihren Augen so derart behandelt wurde.

“Nun das war kurios oder?” George lächelte während er dies sagte.

“Weißt du, überall wo ihr beiden auftaucht gibt es Probleme.” sagte Harry grinsend, und die Zwillinge nickten.

“Es ist eine Welt die dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen ist. Möchtest du dich noch im Laden umschauen? Die Geschäfte sind jetzt geschlossen, weshalb Harry denke ich eine Reise riskieren kann.” Reiko, Sophie und Warrick wirkten sehr neugierig und nickten. Dobby wurde ausgeschickt um Jonas und Claudia zu holen (mit denen sie sich zum Abendbrot verabredet hatten), und wenige Augenblicke später reisten die acht per Flohnetzwekr in den Laden WWW (Warrick hatte vorgeschlagen, Drew einzuladen, aber Harry wusste noch nicht recht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte).

Sie verbrachten die nächste gute Stunde damit, verschiedene Dinge auszuprobieren was zu einigen „wow“ führte . Harry sagte sehr leise zu Fred und George, das er alles, was seine Freunde mitnehmen würden, bezahlen würde, aber Fred und George würden so oder so bald einiges an Dollars herein bekommen. WWW hatte den Katalog fertig, und Harry nahm 100 Kataloge mit nach Great Lakes.

“Wie geht es mit der neuen Karte voran?”

“Wir haben jetzt gut 1/3 fertig. Wie läuft es mit den Zaubergranaten? Wir brauchen sie um fertig zu werden.”

“Wir dürften in wenigen Wochen fertig sein. Einer von uns wird im Gerichtssaal sein, und wir können dir die Prototypen dort geben.”

“Ich denke wir sehen uns schon vorher, da ich über euren Koffer anreisen werde.”

“Brauchst du das Muggelflugzeug nicht für die Tarnung?”

“Ich riskiere nichts, selbst in Heathrow. Der Weg über den Laden wird niemand erwarten.”

“Über welchen “sie” machst du dir Sorgen? Die Todesser? Dumbledore?”

“Die Todesser werden mich nicht angreifen, Jungs, sie wollen mich definitiv nicht so bald wieder hier haben. Nein es ist der alte Mann der mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich habe eine Idee wie ich ihn umgehen kann, aber je weniger Kontakt ich mit ihm habe desto besser.”

Das Abendbrot fand um 20 Uhr statt, und zwar in Harry’s Koffer (Die Zwillinge hatten ihren noch nicht eingerichtet), und Fred und George bekamen einen zweistündigen Crashkurs in der Magierkultur in Amerika. Es war eine interessante Nacht für alle, und weitere dieser Nächte waren bereits geplant.

Nachdem der Rest gegangen war, entspannten Harry und Sophie auf dem Sofa, und beide umarmten sich, und während des Kuscheln sprachen sie über die Ereignisse des Abends aber auch über die Freunde aus Hogwarts.

“Weißt du Sophie, ich erinnere mich noch als das Leben so einfach war.” sie drückte sanft seine Hand.

“Wirklich?”

“Nein.”

Samstag, 13. September 1996

Zimmer 6B, Haus Cortez

Mittags

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, das Gras war grün………und Harry schlief wie ein Stein. Die gesamte praktische Magie die er in den letzten beiden Wochen benutzt hatte, hatten ihn geschafft, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, gut 12 Stunden am Stück durchzuschlafen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch nie so oft im Unterricht benutzt wie in den letzten beiden Wochen, und ein paar Mal hatte er sogar die nicht-Zauberstabgebundenen Stunden wie Kräuterkunde oder Astronomie (er würde Zaubertränke niemals vermissen) regelrecht vermisst. Quidditch Training begann erst gegen 15 Uhr, so dass er reichlich Zeit hatte. Er hätte sicher gut 15 Stunden geschlafen, wenn ihn nicht etwas recht unsanft an der Schulter gerüttelt hätte.

Er schüttelte die Person anfangs ab, aber diese wurde immer nerviger.

“Geh weg Warrick, ich bin später unten.”

“Harry.” Das war definitiv nicht Warrick’s Stimme, oder? Er drehte sich nun um und erblickte eine Art Fleck………aber er war weit dunkler als der von Warrick, weshalb er nach seiner Brille griff, nur um Heyman vor sich stehen zu sehen.

“Professor Heyman.”

“Guten Nachmittag Harry.” Harry setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich.

“Ich denke sie sind nicht wegen dem Mittagessen hier oder?” Heyman kicherte leicht, aber mit eher ernstem Unterton.

“Nein, Harry. Professor Murray bittet dich, in ihr Büro zu kommen, da du mehrere Besucher hast.”

“Dumbledore?” der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

“Nein, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Du bist in keinen Schwierigkeiten, das kann ich dir versichern. Aber du solltest kurz Duschen und mich dann begleiten.” Harry ging in das Band und kehrte nach 15 Minuten zurück. Er folgte Heyman zu Murray’s Büro und trat zögernd ein. Er sah das Murray an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und in den Stühlen vor ihr saßen zwei Männer die er nicht kannte, gekleidet in Muggelanzügen. Der ältere der beiden trug einen sehr teuren Anzug, während der jüngere eher normale Kleidung trug.

“Hallo Harry, vielen Dank für deine Anwesenheit……oder sollte ich sagen „danke für das Aufwachen“?” Hier lächelte Murray.

“Ihre Lehrer erschöpfen mich derzeit, Ma’am, es ist einfach ihr Fehler.” Ein Lächeln erschien nun, während er sich fragte, wer diese Männer waren. Murray’s Lächeln verschwand während sie sehr ernst wurde.

“Harry, ich möchte dir gerne Mark Frankel und Channon Roe vorstellen, die etwas haben, das du sehen solltest.” Mark und Channon standen auf und reichten Harry ihre Hände. Harry schüttelte beide, und fragte sich sofort wieso sie so kalt waren.

“Es freut mich sie beiden kennenzulernen, womit kann ich ihnen helfen?” Frankel fing nun an:

“Harry, weißt du was ich bin?”

“Nein Sir, allerdings jetzt, wo sie es erwähnen, erscheint mir ihr Name durchaus geläufig.”

“Ich bin einer der Prinzen der Vampire hier im mittleren Westen. Channon ist einer der Führer meines Clans, und mein Leibwächter.” Harry erinnerte sich nun. Lyman mochte einige Zeit auf die Werwölfen in seinen Stunden verwendet haben, aber er hatte die Vampire definitiv nicht außen vor gelassen.

“Was könnte ein Prinz der Vampire jemanden wie mir zeigen?”

“Vor gut einer Woche erhielt ich einen Brief der auch dich betrifft, und zwar von jemanden den du vermutlich sehr gut kennst. Es war ein Foto bei dem Brief dabei, wobei das Original in unseren Akten liegt.” er holte ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry. Er entfaltete es und begann es zu lesen:

Zum Grusse Prinz Frankel,

Ich schreibe ihnen im Auftrage von Lord Voldemort, und ich übersende seine Grüße. Wir erbitten ihre Hilfe in einer sehr wichtigen Sache. Einer unserer größten Feinde, ein junger Mann namens Harry Potter, ist in ihr Land ausgewandert. Er besucht derzeit die magische Schule namens “The Great Lakes Magical Institute”, in der Nähe von Michigan. Wir bitten Sie hiermit eine Überwachung von Great Lakes zu organisieren, mit dem Ziel einer möglichen Entführung Potters, sollte es nötig sein. Es wäre ein Fehler sie nicht davor zu warnen, das Potter ein sehr mächtiger Magier ist, und das er sehr gefährlich ist……aber wenn er ein Schwächling wäre, wäre er keine Gefahr oder?

Wir würden sie normalerweise nicht mit einer derartigen Anfrage belästigen, aber sie sollten wissen, das ihre Hilfe hier immer in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Bitte antworten sie so bald wie möglich, und wir werden ihnen die nötigen Informationen über Potter zusenden, aber auch ein Bild von ihm.

Vielen Dank im voraus für ihre Hilfe,

Peter Pettigrew

Vertreter Lord Voldemorts

Harry las sich den Brief zweimal durch bevor er glauben konnte was er da las. Er sah nun mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck zu Frankel.

“Ist dies Real? Sie sind nicht der Bruder eines Schülers hier der sich einen Scherz erlaubt?”

“Nein Harry, er ist echt. Ich habe Pettigrew noch nie getroffen, aber wir hatten früher Kontakt mit seinem Vorgänger, weshalb er weiß wie er uns kontaktieren kann……allerdings war unser letzter Kontakt vor vielen Jahren.” Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und wandte sich an Murray.

“Ma’am, könnten sie bitte den Brief einmal kopieren?” Obwohl sie nicht ahnte wieso, tat Murray es. Sie reichte die Kopie an Harry, der sehr vorsichtig den Teil der die Anschrift und die anderen Dinge abtrennte.

“Dobby!” Dobby erschien nun und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er Frankel erblickte.

“Ich kenne diesen Mann Harry, er ist ein Vampir!”

“So wurde es mir gesagt……ich nehme an einer ihrer Vorfahren war ein Malfoy? (Als er nickte drehte er sich erneut zu Dobby um und reichte ihm den Brief). „Bring diesen Brief bitte zu Remus in Hogwarts und frag ihn ob diese Schrift authentisch ist.” Harry hatte weder Heyman noch Murray so zufrieden gesehen, während sie erahnten, was er plante.

“Ja Harry, das werde ich tun.” Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Frankel, verschwand er.

“Dobby war früher der Hauself der Malfoys, bevor ich ihn befreit habe. Remus war früher der Beste Freund von Peter, und er wird wissen, ob diese Schrift echt ist.”

“Das ist sehr gut mit gedacht von dir. Ich weiß das du vermutlich ein paar Fragen haben wirst, aber warten wir damit am besten bis dein kleiner Freund zurückkehrt.” Dobby kehrte binnen weniger Minuten leicht geschockt zurück.

“Ja Harry, er sagt das die Schrift echt ist. Er möchte das du ihn so schnell wie möglich kontaktierst, da er einige Fragen hat.”

“Das haben wir beide. Ich denke sie möchten ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen oder Mr. Frankel?” Mark lachte leicht, und selbst Channon lächelte leicht.

“Ja Harry, ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es nicht in unserem Interesse wäre, wenn du verletzt würdest. Ich habe sehr interessiert von deinen Abendteuern gelesen, und diese waren einer der Gründe wieso ich ihren Vorschlag in Frage stellte, da wir seit deiner Geburt keinerlei Kontakte mehr nach Großbritannien hatten.”

“Nicht in eurem Interesse? Wieso macht mich das nervös?”

“Das sollte es nicht Harry, dies ist nur ein kleiner Teil eines Plans der magischen Wesen hier in Amerika im Bezug auf dich.” Huh? Harry wusste nicht was dieser Mann meinte, weshalb er zu Murray sah.

“Er meint Frieden Harry, die Vampire sind offiziell mit unserer Regierung in Verhandlungen über einen permanenten Friedensvertrag sowie eine mögliche militärische Allianz getreten.”

“War der Brief einer der Gründe für diese Verhandlungen?”

“Ja zum Teil, aber der Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen deutet sich immer stärker an und wir benötigen die Hilfe der magischen Regierung. Mit etwas Glück wird dieser Vertrag in den nächsten Tagen geschlossen, und ich werde ihn dann sofort danach mit den anderen Prinzen ratifizieren. Deine Situation…….sagen wir einfach es hätte uns massive Probleme eingebracht wenn wir ihm geholfen hätten, oder wenn wir es gar einfach ignoriert hätten. Nebenbei, ich habe keinerlei Interesse mit Kindern Krieg zu führen, egal wieviel Macht sie besitzen mögen.” Er schien dies ernst zu meinen, und Harry erkannte das Frankel auch aus Gründen der Ehrlichkeit ihm den Brief gezeigt hatte.

“Danke sehr dafür, Mr. Frankel. Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar dafür das sie mich nicht entführen wollen.” Dies war nicht als Beleidigung betont sondern Harry wollte damit ausdrücken, das ihm im Moment die Worte fehlten. Er fuhr sich nun mit den Händen durch das Haar.

“Ich denke ich hatte einfach gehofft, das sobald ich hier bin, mich Voldemort in Ruhe lassen würde. Sehr naiv, wie ich jetzt weiß, oder?” Murray schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

“Harry, wenn ich dir ganz ehrlich etwas sagen darf……..ich denke dies ist ein Notfallplan, mehr nicht. Voldemort will nur sicherstellen, das jemand in deiner Nähe ist, für den Fall das die Dinge für ihn schlecht laufen und er etwas verzweifeltes tun muss. Ich kann dir aber sagen das seit deiner Ankunft hier wir die Überwachung der direkten Umgebung massiv erhöht haben, und bisher ist nichts geschehen. Es gab auch keine verdächtigen Geschehnisse in der Flackter Alley. Ich denke wirklich nicht das er es auf dich abgesehen hat, Harry, bis jetzt jedenfalls nicht.”

“Ich bin ihnen für ihre Bemühungen dankbar, Ma’am, das bin ich wirklich. Ich denke ich habe nur eine wirkliche Frage: Was tun wir mit dem Brief? Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, das sie bisher nicht darauf reagiert haben, Mr. Frankel?”

“Du hast Recht Harry, wir wollten es dir aber zuerst zeigen. Jetzt wo du es sehen kannst, gibt es zwei Optionen für uns. Zum einen könnte ich eine kurze Nachricht in der ich auf höfliche Weise dieses Angebot ablehne; oder aber: wir gehen scheinbar darauf ein und verändern die Situation zu unseren Gunsten.” Harry sah nun zur Schulleiterin und deren Stellvertreter. Heyman meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

“Ich bin ehrlich gesagt für letzteres, solange du dazu bereit bist Mark. Es würde uns erhebliche Vorteile über die Planungen von Voldemort geben, ohne Harry selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Joanne hat schon Recht, die Schule ist so Sicher wie möglich, und Voldemort und seine Leute würden niemals in die Gebäude gelangen wenn sie es versuchen würden.”

“Ich stimme David zu, allerdings würde ich vorher gerne noch mit einigen ehemaligen Auroren sprechen bevor wir uns entscheiden. Harry? Was denkst du?” Harry wusste noch immer nicht was er sagen sollte, allerdings war er sehr erfreut zu erfahren wie sicher der Campus wirklich war……..von Außen sah es zwar nicht so aus, aber das war vermutlich so geplant.

“Ich bin geneigt, zuzustimmen, um herauszufinden was er will und um alles weitere zu erfahren…….aber ich richte mich da nach ihren Planungen, Mr. Frankel.”

“Was wäre in Ordnung, wir können unser Spiel ja jederzeit beenden. Wenn es ihnen Recht ist, Joanne, kann ich mit einigen ihrer ehemaligen Auroren in Boston sprechen, wenn ich am Montag zu den Gesprächen dorthin reise.”

“Das wäre sehr nett, Mark. Ich werde sie per Eule Vorwarnen und sie werden dich erwarten.” Sie schrieb einige Namen auf und reichte das Pergament Mark.

“Danke sehr Joanne. Ich sollte nun wieder los, denn ich habe viel während des Fluges nach Chicago zu erledigen. Harry, mir hat dieses Treffen sehr gefallen, und ich hoffe das wir irgendwann uns in Ruhe unterhalten können.”

“Das würde ich ebenfalls gerne tun, Mr. Frankel………wissen sie, Mr. Roe und sie sind die ersten Vampire die ich je getroffen habe……von denen ich zumindest weiß.”

“Es gibt aus unbekannten Gründen nur sehr wenige in Großbritannien…….ich vermute dass das englische Blut genauso schlecht schmeckt wie die Gerichte dort (Hier lachten die Magier). Ich würde dir gerne mehr über unsere Legenden erzählen……euer Joshua Lyman ist sehr klug, aber er weiß bei Leibe nicht alles über uns. Bis dahin verabschiede ich mich. Auf Wiedersehen.” Er schüttelte die Hand von Channon und Heyman führte sie aus dem Gebäude, zu einem Auto das auf sie wartete………wobei die nicht-magischen Personen das Gebäude als Farmgebäude sahen. Die Tür war gerade geschlossen, als Harry die Schulleiterin etwas fragte.

“Sind diese Gespräche ernst gemeint?”

“Sie sind ernst gemeint, Harry, und der Krieg zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren ist reell gesehen vielleicht nur noch wenige Tage entfernt. Sie brauchen einen Vorteil und aus ihrer Sicht sind wir es.”

“Was ist unser Vorteil daraus? Wenn wir ihnen helfen meine ich.”

“Geld, sie kaufen sich unsere Unterstützung. Sie sind weit vermögender als die Werwölfe, so das nur sie dies tun können.”

“Ich dachte die Magier hier sind auch sehr reich? Wieso spielt Geld eine Rolle?”

“Geld ist Macht Harry, und was wollen die meisten Machthaber haben? Mehr Macht, und damit auch mehr Geld. Ich denke wir könnten jederzeit die Muggel berauben, aber das wäre keine Herausforderung für uns, Harry, und deshalb gehen die meisten von uns auch arbeiten, und wenn du es dir recht überlegst wirst du erkennen das es uns in der Regel sehr gut gefällt. Ohne die Arbeit würde keiner von uns etwas produktives tun.” Mit diesem letzten Satz schickte Murray zum Mittagessen, aber mit der Bitte, nichts hiervon seinen Freunden zu sagen, bis der Vertrag unterzeichnet und abgesegnet war.

Der Friedensvertrag wurde am nächsten Donnerstag unterzeichnet, wobei der magische Präsident Michael Chabon sowie Mark Frankel (in Vertretung aller Prinzen, denn sie besaßen alle die selbe Menge an Macht und Einfluss) für die jeweilige Seite unterzeichneten. Die Nachricht wurde am nächsten Tag im Chronicle verkündet, und Harry sagte seinen Freunden in Ruhe in wie fern er darin involviert war. Sie waren über die Geschichte alle sprachlos, und beschlossen noch vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn sie im Freien waren. Der erste Besuch der Flackter Alley fand in einem Monat statt, und sie würden definitiv dort sein.

Frankel schickte ihm am nächsten Tag eine kurze Nachricht, in der er ihn darüber informierte, das er “zugestimmt” hatte, Voldemort den Gefallen zu tun, aber auch das er Voldemort mitgeteilt hatte, das dies vorläufig eine einmalige Sache sei und keine permanente. Bis jetzt allerdings wusste die gesamte magische Führung der Vereinigten Staaten von dem Geschehen. Es irritierte Präsident Chabon besonders, das Voldemort irgendwo agieren würde, so er nichts zu Suchen hatte.

Harry entschied sich am Ende dazu niemanden in England davon zu berichten, da er dem Orden nicht vertraute……….er war noch immer davon überzeugt, das Snape einzig und allein auf Voldemort’s Seite stand, und auch das Dumbledore ihn mit Sicherheit nicht aufgegeben hatte. Bill hatte ihm von dem Übereinkunft zwischen Remus und Dumbledore berichtet, so das er die immer massiver werdenden Bittbotschaften das er die Dinge doch bitte klarstellen möge ignorierte, denn Remus schien den Eid den er geschworen hatte, nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte auch Hermine gegenüber nichts erzählt, als er am Samstag über den Spiegel mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Es gab eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen Ron und Neville, allerdings schien ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrochen zu sein……..so dass sie eher nur noch Verbündete waren. Harry versprach erneut mit ihnen nach dem Gerichtsverfahren zu sprechen, allerdings würde es nur ein sehr kurzes Gespräch da er nicht länger als absolut nötig dort bleiben würde. Hermine hatte seinen Rat angenommen und die fünf boykottierten die neue DA, genauso wie Dean (aus verständlichen Gründen) und einige andere Gryffindor.

Entgegen seiner eigenen Meinung hatte Harry Hermine gebeten, den Spiegel einige Minuten an Luna weiterzugeben, da sie mit Hermine zusammen in der Bibliothek war (Luna war eine Ravenclaw). Luna war überraschend ernst (Harry hatte sich oft gefragt ob sie ihr Verhalten teilweise nur schauspielerte), und Harry hatte mit ihr über Neville gesprochen und wie dieser Ron am besten ausweichen konnte. 

Sie sagte ihm das sie ihm dabei bereits geholfen hatte, sie sagte aber auch das die Dinge sich zwar noch nicht endgültig beruhigt hatten, aber es wurde langsam wieder erträglich. Die wenigen Augenblicke wurden zu insgesamt gut 15 Minuten, da Sophie Luna unbedingt Kennenlernen wollte, weshalb die Mädchen sich lange über aktuelle und ehemalige Freunde unterhielten. Es war auch von Vorteil, das Sophie im Bezug auf Ron und Neville sehr diplomatisch vorging.

Montag, 23. September 1996

Büro der Schulleiterin

12:15 Uhr Mittags

Harry hielt eine kurze Nachricht in seiner Hand während er auf die Tür zu Murray’s Büro zutrat. Er fragte sich ob sich nun die Anführer der Werwölfe mit ihm treffen wollten, denn er glaubte nicht, das Voldemort sich nur an die Vampire gewandt hatte. Nachdem er hinein gebeten wurde, trat er ein und erblickte erneut zwei Besucher……dieses mal allerdings erkannte er sie sofort:

Amelia Bones, die Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung und Nymphadora Tonks, eine Aurorin. Harry wusste das es ihn nicht überraschen sollte aber diesen Besuch hatte er nun nicht erwartet.

Vor fünf Tagen, während er mit seinen Freunden einen Krimi gesehen hatte, hatte er mehrere Dinge im Bezug auf das kommende Gerichtsverfahren erkannt, aber auch über seine Rückkehr nach Großbritannien. Er hatte daraufhin einen langen Brief an Peter Tyson geschrieben, indem er seine Sorgen erklärt hatte und auch die möglichen Folgen erwähnte. Tyson hatte Dobby mit einer kurzen Antwort zurückgeschickt in der er versprach das Problem beim Ministerium anzusprechen. Das war am letzten Donnerstag gewesen und er nahm an, das er jetzt seine Antwort bekommen würde.

“Guten Tag Madam Bones, Hallo Tonks.”

“Hallo Harry.”

“Hallo Harry.” Er überraschte Bones indem er Tonks kurz umarmte…….aber mehr um Tonks aus dem Takt zu bringen als alles andere, wenn man an ihr letztes Treffen in Gringotts bedachte…….allerdings war sie zugegebenermaßen eine sehr gut aussehende Hexe.

“Was führt sie hier her? Es ist denke ich eine sehr lange Reise per Portschlüssel.” Der Gesichtsausdruck von Bones war einfach nur unbezahlbar.

“Wir müssen noch über die Verhandlung sprechen Harry, und über Peter Tyson’s Bedingungen in deinem Namen.”

“Nun ich würde sie nicht als Bedingungen bezeichnen, Madam Bones, da sie nur meine Sicherheit garantieren.” Murray konnte nicht verwirrter dreinschauen, weshalb Harry es ihr genauer erklärte.

“Ich habe den Film „A Few Good Men“ letzte Woche gesehen und erkannte, das ich in der Tat ein Verbrechen begangen habe und das in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Deshalb habe ich Dobby zu Peter Tyson geschickt um mir diese Immunitätserklärung zu besorgen. Ich weiß nicht wie diese Dinge gehandhabt werden, aber ich wollte sicher gehen. Ich denke ich wollte es schriftlich haben, oder Madam Bones?” Bones holte nun ein Stück Pergament hervor.

“Das ist Korrekt Harry, allerdings hatten wir nicht vor dich wegen irgend etwas anzuklagen. Das Ministerium hätte diese Massenproteste danach nicht überlebt.”

“Ich verwette meine Freiheit darauf, das weder Cornelius Fudge noch Albus Dumbledore dabei auf logische Argumente gesetzt hätten……..oder.” Murray konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, während Tonks mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

“Wirklich sehr komisch Harry, und obwohl deine Bitte erst einmal kaum Sinn ergab, so habe ich doch eine ähnliche Erklärung gestern an Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, und Ron und Ginny Weasley übergeben.”

“Oh ich bin sicher das sie keinerlei Vorwürfe träfen, Madam Bones……aber ich bin sicher das ich nicht in Azkaban gelandet wäre……..sondern vermutlich eher für zwei Jahre unter Hausarrest in Hogwarts gestellt worden wäre.” So logisch wie dies auch klang, konnte Bones sich das nicht mehr mit anhören und fragte.

“Was ist zwischen dir und Albus vorgefallen? Wieso misstraust du ihm derart? Ich mache dir wegen Fudge keine Vorwürfe, ich wäre genauso misstrauisch wie alle anderen……..aber Dumbledore gegenüber auch?”

“Das wird eine sehr lange und komplizierte Antwort, Madam Bones, und ich würde es vorziehen wenn ich diese vorläufig nicht geben müsste.” Obwohl dies auf sehr höfliche Weise gesagt worden war, schien Bones doch Probleme damit zu haben…..die nun aber sah wie Murray ihrem Schüler zunickte, und nun erinnerte sie sich daran das sie hier der Gast im Büro war und keinerlei Autorität besaß.

“Das ist in Ordnung, denke ich. Mr. Tyson bat mich außerdem dir eine Zusammenfassung im Bezug auf Snape zu geben. Bisher hat er sich an die Bedingungen des Hausarrests gehalten, und nichts ungewöhnliches ist bisher im Bezug auf ihn geschehen. Und bevor du fragst, ja, Dumbledore besucht ihn regelmäßig………aber das ist sein gutes Recht als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot. Ich stimme zu das es deine Meinung über Albus sicher nicht verbessert, aber leider ist es so.”

Nein es veränderte Harry's Meinung nicht im geringsten, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdeutlichte dies mehr als jedes Wort das fallen könnte. Er ignorierte es vorerst und wandte sich wieder an Bones.

“Das passt. Nebenbei, haben sie das Dokument, um das ich gebeten habe?” Bones’ Gesicht sprach für sich, aber sie holte trotzdem ein Dokument hervor und reichte es Harry…..der es kurz durch las (Obwohl es relativ kurz war), und reichte es an Murray weiter.

Wir die Unterzeichner schwören hiermit einen niedergeschriebenen Zauberereid, das Harry Potter um alle Mittel gegenüber Albus Dumbledore geschützt wird und dies vor, während, und nach seiner Aussage im Gerichtsverfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy, das am Montag, den 30. September 1996 stattfindet. Wir legen des weiteren fest, das unter dieses Dokument jedwede physischen Angriffe oder Entführungsversuche durch Dumbledore, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix oder anderes Personal des Ministeriums, die hinter Dumbledore stehen, fallen.

Gezeichnet

Amelia Bones

Leiterin Magische Strafverfolgung

Rufus Scrimgeour

Head Auror

Cornelius Fudge

Minister für Magie

“Harry, darf ich fragen wessen Idee dies war? Deine oder Tyson’s?”

“Ich bin in der Regel sehr ehrlich, Madam Bones, aber glauben sie mir wenn ich sage, das ich mir wünschen würde, das dieses Dokument nicht nötig wäre….aber leider ist es eine Notwendigkeit.” Bones zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn sie ahnte, das ihre möglichen Argumente hier auf taube Ohren stoßen würden. Tonks saß still da, aber in ihrem Innern lachte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was Dumbledore davon halten würde, wenn er hiervon hörte (sie waren auf entsprechende Zauber überprüft worden bevor sie in dieses Büro gelassen wurden, so das er derzeit nicht zuhören konnte).

In der nächsten halben Stunde besprachen sie Harry’s Aussage, da Bones die Anklägerin sein würde. Sie stimmte, ohne es direkt zu sagen, zu, das Harry zuerst aussagen würde, und zwar wegen seiner langen Anreise. Murray gab ihm nun ein Stück Pergament das sie gemeinsam mit Wash unterzeichnet hatte, mit dem Harry offiziell für dieses Verfahren das Schulgelände verlassen durfte. Bevor sie ging hatte Bones aber noch mehrere Fragen.

“Hast du deine Reisevorbereitungen getroffen Harry? Ich nehme an du wirst wieder per Muggel-Flugzeug reisen.”

“Ich habe meine Vorbereitungen getroffen, Madam Bones, aber ich habe mir einen Portschlüssel besorgt der mich dorthin und zurück bringen wird. Eine Reise per Flugzeug ist zu offensichtlich, und ich möchte nicht das irgend jemand weiß, wo ich bin bis ich im Ministerium eintreffe.” Die drei Frauen hoben ihre Augenbrauen, sagten aber nichts.

“Das ist gut genug, ich nehme an das du am Montag um 9 Uhr morgens im Ministerium sein wirst.”

“Ja Ma’am, ich werde dort sein. Sagen sie, gibt es die Möglichkeit einer aussergerichtlichen Einigung mit den Personen?”

“Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit Harry, wir haben Malfoy eine vor einem Monat angeboten: 15 Jahre Haft in Azkaban und im Gegenzug würde er sich für Schuldig befinden, aber er weigerte sich, die seine Begleiter auch. Wir haben sie unter Veritaserum befragt, um zu sehen ob sie wussten wo Voldemort steckt, aber diese Information war vermutlich aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden.” Bones und Tonks standen auf und verabschiedeten sich. Harry wartete bis sie fast aus der Tür waren:

“Madam Bones, kann ich sie kurz noch sprechen, sie haben etwas vergessen!” Tonks wartete auf halben Wege während Bones zurückging.

“Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich ihre Frage über Dumbledore umgehe Ma’am, aber ich denke das er Tonks über das heute gesagte ausquetschen wird, und ich möchte ihm wenn irgend möglich keine unfreiwillige Hilfe geben.” Bones' Gesichtsausdruck ihm gegenüber wurde sanfter als sie das hörte, allerdings stimmte es sie in ihrem Innern sehr traurig, das so ein kluger (und nicht zu verachten sehr mächtiger) junger Mann so paranoid geworden war.

“Danke sehr Harry, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche.” Sie ging nun, und einer der Hauselfen wartete auf die beiden der sie hinausführen würde, wo die internationalen Portschlüssel einfach besser funktionierten. Im Büro sah Murray Harry ernst an.

“Ein Portschlüssel, Harry?”

“So etwas in der Art, Ma’am. Sie werden nicht wissen wo ich bin oder wie ich dort hin gelangt bin……..so wie ich es möchte.”

“Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob jemand von uns dich begleiten soll.” Das war keine so schlechte Idee, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, aber anders herum, sollte Dumbledore ihn wirklich entführen wollen, so würde ihn ein amerikanischer Magier auch nicht daran hindern können.

“Es wird schon gehen, Professor, aber danke für das Angebot.”

“Geh jetzt ruhig zum Mittagessen, und genieße den freien Nachmittag.”

“Danke sehr Ma’am.” Er sammelte die Papiere ein und ging; unterwegs fragte er sich ob Murray von seiner Flohnetzwerkverbindung etwas ahnte. Er scholt sich selbst, denn er wurde scheinbar immer paranoider.

Mittwoch, 25. September 1996

Harry’s Koffer

18:00 Uhr

Am Mittwoch Abend entschied sich Harry dazu Sophie zu überraschen, indem er ihnen beiden ein Abendessen im Koffer kochte. Ohne Freunde, ohne Elfen nur für sie beiden. Er hatte aber einen ernsten Grund dafür, da er eine weitere wichtige Nachricht von den Zwillingen während des Mittagessens erhalten hatte, deren Inhalt er bisher geheim hielt. Sie beendeten ihre gegrillten Hähnchen-Fettucchini Alfredo sowie den Salat, und machten anschließend in aller Ruhe den Abwasch.

“Das ist sehr nett Harry, danke sehr. Du bist einfach nur Süß.”

“Das tue ich gerne, Sophie, ich wünschte wir könnten dies öfter tun.”

“Ich weiß nicht, so ist es etwas besonderes, das wir nicht jeden Abend machen.” Sie sprach von einem so schönen Abendessen.

“Ich kriege dich und du hast auch Recht. Aber es gibt etwas über das wir noch Reden müssen.” Sophie sah ihn nun mit einem Blick an, der Harry sofort reagieren ließ. Er musste wirklich daran üben die Dinge besser zu erklären.

“Oh Nein, es ist nichts schlimme4s……..Nun ja aus meiner Sicht jedenfalls nicht, aber du könntest das anders sehen……ich weiß es nicht.” Sophie’s Gesicht wechselte von Traurig zu einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry holte ein geschrumpftes Magazin hervor und vergrößerte es. Es war die aktuellste Ausgabe von Witch Weekly, und ein bestimmter Junge mit Narbe war auf der Titelseite.

“Dies habe ich heute erhalten, um genau zu sein habe ich es heute Mittag von den Zwillingen erhalten.” sagte er und reichte es ihr.

Die Überschrift lautete:

Harry Potter’s neue Liebe! Die Yankies stahlen sein Herz!

Es gab zum Glück zwar kein Bild von Sophie, aber das war das einzigste was fehlte. Der Artikel der folgte stellte die Beziehung von Harry und Sophie erstaunlich korrekt dar, und nur wenige Dinge waren falsch. Es gab aber auch einiges das fehlte, weshalb weder Warrick, Reiko, Jonas, oder Claudia die Quelle sein konnten.

“Hmm…….Oh. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.”

“Ich dachte nur das du es wissen solltest. Ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hier verbreitet wird, aber ich wette das wir einige Artikel erwarten dürften. Einige Heuler dürften bereits auf dem Weg sein und morgen hier eintreffen.” Während Schüler in Great Lakes in der Tat keine Heuler bekamen, die an sie adressiert waren, so wurde ihnen doch mitgeteilt das sie welche bekamen. Bei der letzten Zählung hatte Harry insgesamt 45 Heuler bekommen, seit der Artikel im Chronicle über seinen Schulwechsel erschienen war……..aber das war gerade einmal ein fünftel derer die nach Hogwarts geschickt worden waren.

“Wieso wissen sie von uns? Hat es einer deiner Klassenkameraden erzählt?”

“Vermutlich, besonders wenn Hermine es Ron gesagt hat, und dieser es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollte.” Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, machte es durchaus Sinn. Noch etwas, das er Ron am Montag vorhalten konnte.

“Das ist in Ordnung Harry, ich bin nicht wütend…….Ich bin sehr Stolz auf dich und darauf deine Freundin zu sein, und mögliche Heuler können mich nicht wirklich schockieren. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso sie sich derart um dein privates Leben sorgen. Ich meine, ich weiß das du dort berühmt bist, aber du bist noch immer ein einfacher Jugendlicher.” Harry lächelte leicht, selbst ob seiner geringen Kenntnisse über die Muggelmedien wusste er das es nur Witch Weekly und der Tagesprophet waren welche dies berichtet hatten.

“Das ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem was mir zuhaue passieren würde, denn wenn du berühmt bist, bist du eine gute Partie. Ich stimme dir zu, das es sie generell nichts angeht, aber es gibt nichts was wir tun können. Du musst nie dorthin gehen, und ich bezweifle das irgend ein Reporter von dort je hier her kommen würde.”

“Werde ich deine Zahl der Heuler erreichen?”

“Vielleicht, aber ich habe bereits einen sehr guten Start darin gehabt.” Er grinste als er das sagte, und umarmte sie sehr lange. Sie genossen den Rest des Abends und gegen Ende, als sie sich die Gute Nacht wünschten murmelte er.

“Das nächste mal wenn ich einen Patronus auslöse, weiß ich, welchen glücklichen Gedanken ich dafür verwenden werde.”

Freitag, 27. September 1996

Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place

19:00 Uhr (Londoner Zeit)

Das wöchentliche Treffen des Ordens des Phönix verlief anfangs ganz normal. Jedes der bekannten Mitglieder war anwesend, darunter auch jene aus Hogwarts, die bereits gegessen hatten. Nachdem die einfachen Themen erledigt waren sprach Dumbledore die kommenden Gerichtsverfahren an.

“Tonks, soweit ich weiß haben Amelia und du Harry diese Woche besucht.”

“Ja Professor, und er sah sehr gut aus……..ich würde auch gerne sagen, das er euch alle grüßte………” Fred und George begannen nun zu Kichern, weshalb Molly und Arthur sie sehr ernst ansahen. Dumbledore überging es, denn er ignorierte in letzter Zeit fast immer die Zwillinge und ihr Verhalten.

“Er plant weiterhin aus zusagen?”

“Das tut er, und wir sind die Aussage bereits durchgegangen. Ich denke seine Aussage allein reicht bereits zur Verurteilung, insbesondere mit denen der anderen Jugendlichen dazu.”

“Wann wird er eintreffen?” Dies schien eine einfache Frage, und das wäre sie auch gewesen, allerdings ging Tonks nicht darauf ein.

“Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber das geht sie nichts an.” Nun sahen alle auf, und Dumbledore (Der sehr wohl wusste was sie meinte), gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sich zu korrigieren.

“Entschulde Tonks, aber was hast du gesagt?” Alle Auroren hatten Okklumentiktraining erhalten, und Tonks aktivierte ihre Schilde mit maximaler Kraft.

“Ausgehend von deinem Treffen mit Harry, denke ich nicht das er will, das du darüber Bescheid weißt. Er ist noch immer wütend auf dich, und………nun er hat Bedenken wegen eines möglichen Entführungsversuchs.” Nicht ein Weasley wirkte überrascht als sie das sagte, selbst Molly nicht…….aber der Rest von ihnen, darunter Remus, war sprachlos. McGonagall konnte es kaum glauben.

“Ein Entführungsversuch durch wen? Sicher durch niemanden von uns hier!”

“Besonders durch die Leute hier, Minerva.” Sie atmete tief durch, und entschied sich dazu, das „Eidesdokument“ mehr oder weniger offiziell werden würde.

“Er sorgte dafür das Bones, Rufus und Fudge einen Zauberereid ihn vor dir beschützen würden, genauso wir alle hier………auch Remus und ich natürlich.” Sie hatten jeder einzeln Dumbledore über ihren Eid in der Bank erzählt. Hagrid hatte nie mehr verletzt gewirkt, und McGonagall sah so aus als wenn sie unbedingt jemanden verfluchen wollte. Erstaunlicherweise kam fast keine Reaktion von Dumbledore.

“Ich verstehe es so das ihr entweder zustimmt oder er würde nicht aussagen?”

“Das war die Vereinbarung, jedenfalls laut seinem Repräsentanten der ihn auch Fudge gegenüber vertreten hat. Es wären alle Auroren von Nöten gewesen dort einzudringen, um ihn zur Aussage zu zwingen, und selbst dann wäre ich mir nicht sicher ob es gelingen würde. Die Schule ist regelrecht mit defensiven Zaubern und Vorrichtungen überladen, und das ist nur mein Eindruck……….Amelia und ich konnten uns nicht wirklich umsehen. Aber insgesamt gesehen würde ich sagen, das dieses Gebäude fast doppelt so sicher war wie Hogwarts.” Molly sah Dumbledore ernst an, und zwar so ernst und wütend wie sie zuletzt in der Nacht geschaut hatte, als sie mit Dumbledore's Ermordung gedroht hatte.

“Albus, du schwörst auf der Stelle vor uns das du ihn in keinster Weise zwingen wirst, hierzublieben.” Sie sagte gezielt das Wort „Kidnappen“ nicht.

“Ich habe kein Problem damit dies zu schwören Molly, da es der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich weiß nur zu gut, das Harry keinen Kontakt mit mir will, und ich werde diesen Wunsch respektieren. Er wird zum Abendbrot wieder in Great Lakes sein, wenn er dies wünscht. Darauf schwöre ich.” Das schien Fred und George zufrieden zustellen, welche Harry nach ihrer Rückkehr umgehend über alles informieren würden. McGonagall wirkte noch immer nicht zufrieden, und wollte Einspruch erheben, als sie überraschenderweise von Arthur unterbrochen wurde.

“Lass es sein, Minerva, Harry wird kommen und er wird aussagen, das sollte dir reichen…….oder dem Rest auch. Ja, er ist sehr paranoid, aber er wird kommen……und ich für meinen Teil bin es Leid das die Leute ihn kritisieren. Wir sind alle dafür verantwortlich das er zu dem wurde was er heute ist, und einfach gesagt, ich schäme mich dafür! Neben Sirius, sind die Leute hier im Raum seine Erwachsenen Ansprechpartner gewesen…….und wir haben uns verdammt schlecht um ihn als Kind und später gekümmert, wenn ihr mich fragt. Am Montag, wenn er eintrifft, lasst ihn in Frieden. Akzeptiert seine Aussage und lasst ihn nach Amerika zurückkehren, denn dort ist er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich.” Arthur beendete nun seine Aussage und sie erreichte das erhoffte: McGonagall hielt ziemlich effektiv den Mund.

Dies war keine spontane Idee wie mancher denken mochte, denn die Zwillinge hatten lange mit ihm gesprochen und Bill ebenso. Es war dem Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys nicht entgangen, das Harry Fred und George eindeutig am nächsten stand…deutlich näher sogar als zu der Zeit wo er mit ihnen zur Schule ging. Dumbledore sprach nun erneut.

“Ich stimme Arthur zu…….in den meisten Punkten jedenfalls. Gibt es noch irgend etwas das wir besprechen müssen?” Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, und das Treffen endete. Bill reiste umgehend ab, da er noch mehrere Leute treffen wollte, aber die Zwillinge blieben zurück. Sie traten zu ihrem Vater, und umarmten ihn. Arthur war selten so geschockt gewesen wie jetzt aber Molly lächelte nur sehr zufrieden.

“Danke Dad, wir sind stolz auf dich……..und Harry wird es auch sein.”

“Stellt einfach nur bitte sicher, das er rechtzeitig in das Ministerium kommt.”

“Das werden wir, wir werden beide dafür sorgen.” Nun fühlte sich Arthur deutlich besser, denn er wusste, das die Zwillinge sich in Krisensituationen bewährt hatten………allerdings hoffte er sehr, das dies am Montag nicht nötig sein würde.

Sonntag, 28. September 1996

13:00 Uhr (Eastern Time, 19:00 Uhr Londoner Zeit)

Es war ein ruhiges Wochenende für Harry gewesen bevor sich der Sturm am Montag für ihn zusammenbrauen würde. Samstag war ein interessanter Quidditch-Tag gewesen, da John Geyser ein Testspiel gegen Shawnee organisiert hatte, deren Trainingszeit direkt nach der von Cortez folgte. Beide Teams würden nicht vor den letzten Spielen im Juni auf einander treffen (Cortez spielte am 12. Oktober gegen Proctor, während Shawnee gegen Jefferson direkt im Anschluss spielte), und beide Mannschaftsführer stimmten dem Spiel zu. Das Ergebnis war ein gemeinsames, dreistündiges Training, und war für Harry das erste relative Spiel seit gut einem Jahr. Es war kein echtes Spiel, und es gab viele strategische Unterbrechungen…….und Harry fing insgesamt 3 Snitches in dieser Zeit (Es wurde nicht mitgezählt). Es machte allen viel Spaß, und er wusste nun wieder, wieso er Quidditch so liebte.

Den Samstag Abend verbrachte er damit, seine Aussage mit seinen Freunden und Drew abzusprechen…..Drew's Mutter war eine Anwältin bevor sie in die Politik ging. Diese Übung fand im Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez statt, und am Ende hatte sich eine größere Gruppe versammelt. Der Neugierigkeitsfaktor kam nicht durch Harry, sondern weil die Jugendlichen keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Konflikten zwischen zwei Magiern hatten, aber auch von der Tatsache her, das einer von ihnen darin einbezogen war. Er ging die Geschichte dreimal durch, und perfektionierte die Gesamtaussage, und gegen 11 Uhr Nachts dachte er, war sie fertig.

Sonntag, kurz bevor er los musste, verabschiedete er sich alleine bei Sophie, und reichte ihr etwas……..einen Spiegel.

“Ich sollte morgen kurz vor dem Abendbrot zurück sein, aber sollte das Verfahren bereits morgen beendet sein, möchte ich dort sein und sein Gesicht sehen wenn er zu der Strafe in Azkaban verurteilt wird, weshalb es etwas länger dauern kann.”

“Ruf mich bitte an wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast, und sei bitte vorsichtig.”

“Das werde ich, das werde ich……….Ich habe viele Gründe wieder her zukommen.” sie umarmten sich lange und Harry benutzte den Kamin zu dem Laden der Zwillinge.

Zu der verabredeten Zeit wartete Fred bereits auf ihn. Sie gingen hinauf, wo, wie verabredet Peter Tyson auf sie wartete. Bevor sie zu ihrem Gesprächsthema kamen holte Harry eine geschrumpfte Box hervor und reichte sie dem ihm nächsten Zwilling.

“Was ist das?”

“Hier drin befinden sich die Bestellungen der Schüler von Great Lakes. Ich habe es grob überschlagen und es sind gut 2200 von euren Erfindungen.” Jene, die über Dobby Bescheid wussten, hatten Harry gefragt ob er ihnen bei den Versandkosten entgegen kommen könnte (Die Zwillinge berechneten 10 Prozent für Überseebestellungen, und genau so teuer waren auch ihre Kosten). Fred und George grinsten, denn dies war eine sehr große Bestellung.

“Jungs, könntet ihr mich bitte mit Peter kurz alleine lassen?” Die Zwillinge gingen wieder hinunter um die Bestellungen von Great Lakes vorzubereiten. Tyson stand auf und schloss die Tür, auf die er einen Anti-Abhör-Zauber legte.

“Was ist los, Harry?”

“Ich habe ein Problem Peter. Letzte Nacht ging ich mit meinen Freunden meine geplante Aussage noch einmal durch……aber jedes mal wenn ich es tat kam ich zu einem Teil der Geschichte den ich ihnen nicht erzählen kann.” Peter ging nun eine Art Licht auf.

“Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Da hast du Recht. Ich bezweifle nicht, das sie ihrer komischen Schwester alles erzählt hat, und das es auch morgen zur Sprache kommen wird. Ich muss in der Lage sein es überzeugend abzustreiten, selbst unter Veritaserum.” Es war noch immer unklar, welche Zeugen unter Veritaserum aussagen würden, aber er wollte sicher gehen.

“Wer auf der Seite des Lichts weiß noch davon, Harry?”

“Niemand Peter, sonst hätte ich die Zwillinge nicht hinaus geschickt. Ich habe selbst Sophie nicht davon erzählt.”

“Du möchtest das ich es dir aus dem Gedächtnis lösche oder?”

“Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, so bin ich ganz Ohr.” Peter hatte aber keine bessere Idee……allerdings gefiel es ihm nicht, was er tun sollte. Er mochte Harry sehr, und er stimmte ihm darin zu, das jenes was ihm widerfahren war nicht in Ordnung war……aber dies war sehr problematisch.

“Du könntest jederzeit die Aussage verweigern, es gibt keinen Grund das irgend jemand wissen muss das du heute Abend hier warst. Die Aussage deiner Freunde dürfte zur Verurteilung von Malfoy und den anderen absolut reichen.” Harry hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, aber im Endeffekt würde es nicht funktionieren.

“Das würde es auch wenn ich mich vor einem Monat dazu entschieden hätte, aber das tat ich nicht. Ich sagte Bones direkt ins Gesicht das ich aussagen würde. Wir beide haben diesen Eid aus ihr und Fudge heraus gepresst (aber auch aus Rufus) mit dem Versprechen das ich dort sein würde. Außerdem würde der Tagesprophet einen Freudentanz aufführen wenn ich in letzter Minute einen Rückzieher machen würde, und dieses mal hätten sie sogar recht. Dies ist der einzigste Weg, Peter, und wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich Bill darum bitten müssen.” Peter wollte dies nicht, denn je weniger Personen davon wussten desto besser war es.

“In Ordnung Harry, ich tue es…….dieses eine Mal, und nur dieses eine Mal. Solltest du mit einer derartigen Idee erneut an mich herantreten, werde ich dir eine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium präsentieren wo ersichtlich wird wieso ich mich weigern werde. Einverstanden?” Harry zögerte nicht.

“Einverstanden.”

“In Ordnung, behalte bitte diese Erinnerung an der Oberfläche deines Geistes.” Peter war kein erfahrener Oblivator, wusste aber genug um diesen kleinen Zauber auszuführen, besonders bei jemanden, dessen Geist ihm dabei half (wodurch es erheblich einfacher wurde). Binnen weniger Augenblicke war es getan.

“Harry, hast du jemals den Cruciatus Fluch ausgesprochen?”

“Bitte? Wovon redest du?” Peter entfernte die Frage ebenfalls sofort, und stellte fest, das alles geklappt hatte.

“Bist du für morgen bereit, Harry?”

“Das bin ich Peter, wirst du auch dort sein?”

“Das werde ich, denn ich will es um keinen Fall der Welt verpassen.” Bald darauf ging er nach Hause und Harry und die Zwillinge spielten noch etwas Karten. Kurz bevor die Zwillinge ins Bett gingen, wollte sie Harry noch etwas zeigen. Sie holten eine Box mit Bällen hervor, die wie blaue Racquetbälle aussah.

“Sind das die für die ich sie halte?”

“Ja das sind sie, und sei bitte sehr vorsichtig mit ihnen. In ihnen befinden sich bis zu sieben verschiedene Zauber, aber sie funktionieren. Fred, würdest du bitte.”

Fred nahm einen der Bälle und zielte mit dem Zauberstab darauf:

Rictusempra!

Er reichte den Ball nun an Harry weiter, und nach gut fünf Sekunden wurde Harry von den Kitzelzauber getroffen……während der Ball verschwand. Die Zwillinge hielten den Zauber ein paar Sekunden lang aufrecht bevor sie ihn aufhoben.

“Oh das ist genial, das ist echt sehr gut. Werden sie auch mit den Zaubern für die Karte arbeiten?”

“Das sollten sie, allerdings funktionieren nicht alle Zauber. Einfach ausgedrückt funktioniert kein Zauber der stärker als der Durchschnitt ist. Ich bezweifle das sie einen großen Unterschied im Kampf machen werden, aber sie sind ein Überraschungsmoment. Sehen wir es so, sie sind primär für Scherze gedacht. Wir brauchen nur noch einen Namen für sie, und dann können sie in den Verkauf. Sag bitte deinen Klassenkameraden nichts bevor die Karte fertig ist.”

“Das werde ich nicht und vielen Dank nochmals. Wir haben jetzt knapp die Hälfte der Karte fertig, aber auch die meisten anderen Zauber die nötig sind und es fehlen nur noch die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Schlafräume.”

“Du hast noch die alte Karte?”

“Ja, ich habe sie hier bei mir. Ich bin bereit sie einem von euch zu geben, wenn sich die Dinge beruhigt haben. Wann das ist hängt primär von Ron ab.”

“Es wird immer Probleme geben, wenn du es so siehst.” Die Zwillinge gingen nun zu Bett und versicherten Harry vorher das sie ihn rechtzeitig wecken würden.

Harry selbst ging gegen 1 Uhr nachts zu Bett, ausgelöst von dem Zeitunterschied (Er war am Morgen sehr früh aufgestanden). Er flehte regelrecht leise darum das morgen für alle die Dinge problemlos ablaufen würden.


	8. More Magic For Your Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 8

Montag, 2. September 1996

Klassenraum E, Verwandlung

9:00 Uhr

Der erste Schultag war angebrochen und Harry sowie Warrick gingen zu ihrer ersten Stunde: Reguläre Verwandlung, bei Professor Hoban Washburn. Da praktisch jeder im sechsten Schuljahr dieses Fach gewählt hatte, gab es zwei Klassengruppen, Cortez und Proctor in der einen, Shawnee und Jefferson in der anderen. Das Klassenzimmer war ähnlich dem Raum eingerichtet, in dem ihn Palmer unterrichtet hatte: dreißig Tische, ähnlich einem Theater angeordnet. Diese Klasse benötigte 22 der Stühle, und unter den Schülern waren auch Terry und Rick (seine anderen beiden Zimmerkameraden, wobei sie aber nicht beisammen saßen), aber auch die beiden Zimmerkameraden von Sophie, Miranda und Kelly.

Hoban Washburn war 30 Jahre alt, hatte sandfarbenes Haar und war mittelgroß gebaut. Er war jetzt das siebte Jahr als Lehrer in Great Lakes, nachdem er zuvor seine Ausbildung in der Pathfinder School in Kalifornien absolviert hatte………aber das war auch seine einzigste Besonderheit. Verwandlung war seine einzigste O-Note in den NEWT gewesen, und er hatte nur ein "E" in Verzauberung bekommen. Er schien ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch zu sein, und er galt auch durchaus als guter Lehrer, obwohl er mit Lyman nicht mithalten konnte.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war in den ersten beiden Stunden erst einmal nur eine Auffrischung des behandelten Stoffes, während derer er die Schüler verschiedene Techniken ausführen ließ. Harry sollte als Aufgabe ein Streichholz in einen Football verwandeln, sorgte aber für Gelächter, als er zugab, das er nicht wisse wie ein Football aussähe und was es überhaupt sei. Washburn berührte seinen Kopf nun leicht.

"Entschuldige Harry, ich habe das glatt vergessen. Keine Sorge, du wirst deinen Akzent nicht so schnell verlieren. Versuch ihn stattdessen in einen Cricket-Schläger zu verwandeln." Harry's Akzent, hatte sich bisher nicht verändert. Das könnte an den ganzen englischen Filmen liegen die er immer wieder sah (neben Dobby und Winky) die bisher jedem amerikanischen Akzent entgegen wirkten, den er bisher jeden Tag hörte. Er verwandelte sein Streichholz nun wie gewünscht in einen Cricket-Schläger und das ohne größere Probleme.

Trotz Palmer's Versicherungen, das McGonagall ihn gut vorbereitet hatte, war Harry noch immer relativ nervös, denn gerade dieses Fach war keine seiner Stärken. Er absolvierte diese Stunde mit recht gutem Erfolg, nachdem er außerdem noch ein Glas in eine Plastikschüssel verwandeln sollte. Nicht jeder hatte Erfolg, und die meiste Zeit arbeitete Washburn einzeln mit den Schülern. Er beendete die Stunde 15 früher und gab ihnen einen Text von 50 Seiten sowie zwei Seiten Notizen als Hausaufgaben auf.

"Als was hältst du von Wash im Vergleich zu Palmer?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue als er das 'Wash' hörte, sagte aber.

"Ich denke er ist wirklich Cool, und verständlich. Nicht so ernst wie Palmer. Was ist mit dir? Du hast sie jetzt beide erlebt."

"Ich bevorzuge Wash aus persönlichen Gründen, aber ich denke Palmer ist insgesamt der etwas ernstere Lehrer. Wash's Ziel ist es das jeder diese Klasse besteht, während Palmer die meisten „E"'s und „O"'s haben will." beide entschlossen sich, ihre Dinge nicht fort zubringen und gingen direkt in die Essenshalle, wo sie sich mit Jonas und den Mädchen trafen.

Nach dem Mittagessen entschied sich Harry dazu, seine Freizeit dazu zu nutzen, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er las den nötigen Text und beendete seinen Text nach nur 90 Minuten. Reiko hatte ihm zwei Unterrichtsstunden im Schreiben am Computer gegeben, und er ging davon aus das es nicht so schlecht gelaufen war, vor allem da er die Seite mit den Computern für sich alleine hatte. Er saß an dem Computer von dem Warrick sagte das er einige Spiele darauf installiert hätte, und spielte noch gut eine Stunde lang bevor die anderen Schüler zurück kamen. Da er mit seinem ersten Schultag sehr zufrieden war, verbrachte er den Rest des Abends damit, einige seiner Lieblingstexte aus dem Unterricht zu lesen, und sich so auf den fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterricht vorzubereiten. Sophie und er verbrachten ihre Zeit im Koffer, da sie nicht im Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum abgelenkt werden wollten (obwohl entsprechende Zauber gegen Lärm die Fernsehecke umgaben).

Dienstag, 3. September 1996

Klassenraum B, Muggelstudien

9:00 Uhr

"Willkommen zu den Muggelstudien des sechsten Schuljahres. Jenen die mich nicht kennen sei gesagt das ich Professor Ziegler bin." sagte Ziegler der mittelgroß gebaut war, und Anfang 50 war, und im Prinzip eine Glatze besaß. Er hatte eine Art traurige, nachdenkliche Art an sich, aber Jonas hatte gesagt, er sei einfach genial. In der Tat war er der älteste der regulären Lehrer in ihren Fächern. Er war jetzt sei 25 Jahren Lehrer in Great Lakes, aber trotzdem war noch jünger als der 73jährige Roberto Mendoza (der jetzt 44 Jahre in Great Lakes arbeitete, und nur von der Sekretärin der Schule, Dolores Landingham übertroffen wurde).

"Dieses Jahr werden wir die zentrale Regierung dieses Landes studieren und verstehen lernen. Hierauf bauen sich die Themen der letzten beiden Jahre auf, in denen wir die regionalen Regierungen durchgehen werden. Wir werden zwei Klassenarbeiten in diesem Jahr schreiben, in denen jene Themen behandelt werden die wir bis dahin bearbeitet haben. Wie schon beim letzten Mal als wir zusammen Unterricht hatten (es war zwei Jahre her), müsst ihr euch keine Notizen machen, denn eine Zusammenfassung wird später in eure Räume gebracht. Ich möchte das ihr euch völlig auf die Bedeutung der Worte konzentriert, anstatt sie nieder zuschreiben. Die Noten werden auf Grund der Klassenarbeiten, der Mitarbeit im Unterricht und der Abschlussprüfung vergeben. Diese drei Teilbereiche sind gleichgestellt, so dass ihr, wenn ihr in einem Bereich eher schwach seid, ihr diesen mit den anderen ausgleichen könnt. Gibt es noch Fragen?" als niemand sich meldete, fuhr er fort.

Ziegler sprach fast ununterbrochen während der nächsten drei Stunden, abzüglich einer zehn minütigen Pause, darüber wie die Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten (die Muggel-Präsidenten) gewählt wurden, wobei er immer wieder Beispiele für vergangene Wahlen und Kandidaten gab. Harry hatte nur zum kleinen Teil von einigen der Namen gehört die Ziegler erwähnte (Ja, er wusste, wer Clinton war, aber nicht mehr), aber er hörte trotzdem hochkonzentriert zu. Es gab keine Pause für Fragen, aber Ziegler versicherte ihnen das sie in der nächsten Stunde darüber diskutieren würden, was heute besprochen wurde und über die zu lesenden Dinge. So lief die Klasse scheinbar immer ab, ein Vortrag einmal die Woche und danach eine Diskussion darüber in der nächsten Stunde. Von den 51 Sechstklässlern waren nur 8 Schüler in dieser Klasse, was für sehr viel Diskussionszeit sprach, und Harry freute sich bereits darauf. Seine Zeit mit Lyman würde leider nur noch selten stattfinden, aber ihm macht der Unterricht dort spass, und er hoffte, das es hier genauso sein würde. Die Klasse endete genau um Punkt 12 Uhr Mittags, und Ziegler gab ihnen 100 Seiten aus dem Lehrbuch zu lesen auf. Ziegler hielt nun Harry noch kurz zurück.

"Wenn du es wünscht, Harry, kann ich dir meine Notizen der letzten beiden Jahre geben, welche die Regierungen der Bundesstaaten umfassen. Du wirst aber nicht darüber getestet, bis du die NEWT ablegst, aber es ist denke ich nützlich."

"Danke sehr Sir, ich weiß das ich viel in diesem Fach aufholen muss. Ich muss aber zugeben, das ich auch über die Regierung in Großbritannien so gut wie nichts weiß."

"Wir können uns darüber im Sommer unterhalten, denn ich werde nächsten Sommer am Sommerprogramm teilnehmen. Professor Lyman sagte, das du diesen Stoff relativ schnell verstehen kannst, so dass ich mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen mache. Nebenbei, geh ruhig essen. Wir sprechen nächstes Mal weiter." Harry ging nun zu Mittag, wobei Jonas außerhalb des Raumes auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Während des Mittagessens gab es viele Spekulationen darüber wie es in Fortgeschrittener Verteidigung ablaufen würde. Es gab Gerüchte die von den älteren Schülern ausgestreut wurden, aber der einhellige Kommentar war immer "Ihr müsst es selbst herausfinden." Warrick und Jonas waren nur im regulären Verteidigungsunterricht, der zur selben Zeit stattfand (die regulären Klassen waren eine Einzelstunde von drei Stunden Länge, während die fortgeschrittenen Stunden aus zwei zweistündigen Einheiten bestanden), und sie wünschten den anderen viel Erfolg……..und hofften das sie nicht später im Krankenflügel landen würden.

Trainingsraum A, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

14:00 Uhr

Es gab zehn Schüler in dieser Klasse, die Crème de la Crème des sechsten Schuljahrs im Fach Verteidigung (Dies ist nebenbei keine Abkürzung da das Fach in der Tat einfach nur "Verteidigung" hieß und den Grund werdet ihr bald erfahren). Die einzigsten Mitglieder von Cortez waren Harry, Sophie, und Reiko. Ironischerweise war das ranghöchste Haus in Verteidigung Jefferson, aber auch sie konnten nur zwei Schüler stellen, während der Rest des Hauses im Schnitt "E"'s und "A"'s als Noten erhalten hatten (keiner war durchgefallen, und sie waren das einzigste Haus wo dies zu traf). Sie stellten aber dafür den derzeit besten Schüler in diesem Fach, einen Jungen namens Drew Baylor. Harry hatte sich schon ein paar Mal mit ihm unterhalten, da er aus Jonas' Zimmer stammte, aber Jonas und Drew waren keine engen Freunde. Er wurde eher als Einzelgänger eingestuft, etwas, das sehr kurios war, wenn man seine Verbindungen betrachtete (seine Mutter war ein Mitglied des Magischen Kongresses, ein Vater ein erfolgreicher Auror). Während ihres Aufeinandertreffens verspürte Harry keinerlei Feindseeligkeit von Drew, aber auch kein wirkliches "Hallo, ich würde gerne den berühmten Harry Potter Kennenlernen"-Gefühl.

Der Klassenraum war völlig anders als alles was Harry bisher je gesehen hatte. Es war streng genommen nicht einmal ein Klassenzimmer in dem Sinne, sondern ein reiner Trainingsraum, der magisch so verändert worden war das er einer normalen Straße glich. Wie Murray ihm gesagt hatte besaß Fortgeschrittene Verteidigung den Untertitel "Grundkenntnisse des Kampfes", und Kämpfe in Amerika waren in der Regel eher Straßenkämpfe, da die Magier, Werwölfe und Vampire in der Regel es vermieden, große Massenschlachten zu veranstalten.

Professor Ripley stand im Eingang des Raumes, und reichte ihnen gestreifte Kleidungsteile, und sagte ihnen an der Tür zu warten. Der 44jährige Ripley war knapp 6 Fuß groß und sehr dünn, hatte braune, kurze Haare und trug eine Brille, die der von Harry sehr ähnelte. Trotz seines unscheinbaren Aussehens war er 15 Jahre lang ein sehr erfolgreicher Auror gewesen, bevor er ein Lehrer in Great Lakes wurde. Er hatte sich bereits einige Male mit Harry unterhalten und auf seine Bitte hin hatte Harry ihm von den Kämpfe im Ministerium erzählt. Ripley übte erstaunlich wenig Kritik an den Auroren aus England, und konnte einiges gutes über den Oberbefehlshaber der Auroren, Rufus Scrimgeour berichten, über den Harry bereits einiges gehört hatte, aber ihn nie selbst getroffen hatte (Er nahm aber an, das er ihn bei dem Gerichtsverfahren gegen Malfoy treffen würde). Nachdem die 10 Schüler eingetreten war, begann Ripley den Unterricht.

"Willkommen im fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterricht. Ihr seid hier, weil ihr die neun Schüler seid die ein „O" in ihren OWL-Prüfungen erlangt habt, und Harry hier, hat den höchsten OWL-Rang in ganz Europa erreicht……und es sieht so aus, als hätte er dies nicht gewusst, so dass definitiv einer von uns bereits etwas gelernt hat. Im ersten Teil der Stunde werden wir einige Dinge durchsprechen, aber nicht so wie in den anderen Stunden. Duelle waren bisher kein Schwerpunkt in Verteidigung, und das aus guten Grund, weil es seit über 40 Jahren keinen Krieg mehr unter den Magiern in Amerika gegeben hat. Die Zeiten verändern sich aber leider, denn dunkle Magier erheben sich in China, Australien, und eindeutig in Großbritannien. In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache wurde ein Teil eurer Ausbildung angepasst. Normalerweise würdet ihr dieses Jahr den Kampf gegen Vampire und Werwölfe erlernen, und das wird auch weiterhin geschehen. Aber ihr werdet auch lernen, euch gegen andere Magier zu verteidigen, gegen jene, die euch um jeden Preis töten würden."

"Wir werden heute mit einem Massenduell anfangen, nämlich jeder gegen jeden…….allerdings noch nicht gegen mich. Jeder Junge und jedes Mädchen ist auf sich allein gestellt, und das mit einem einfachen Ziel: mir die neun Zauberstäbe der anderen zu übergeben. Sobald dies geschieht endet die Übung. Allerdings gibt es mehrere kleinere Regeln: Keine Teamarbeit, keine physischen Angriffe, keine Flüche welche die anderen in die Krankenstation befördern könnten………und zu guter Letzt meine Lieblingsregel: ihr habt nur zwei Stupefy Zauber zur Verfügung. Aus diesem Grund ist Kreativität gefragt. Jede Verletzung dieser Regeln führt zum sofortigen Ausschluss und zu einer Strafarbeit. Der Gewinner kriegt Extrapunkte in seiner ersten Klassenarbeit. Ich werde euch die Augen verbinden und euch dann verteilen, und in dieser Zeit könnt ihr euch eure Strategie überlegen. Ihr habt die anderen während der Olympics gesehen, weshalb ihr wissen solltet, was die anderen beherrschen……..abgesehen von Harry, der eure Stärken und Schwächen nicht kennt, aber dafür ist er neben mir die einzigste Person hier, die bereits an echten Kämpfen teilgenommen hat. Dieses mal werdet ihr noch in Sichtweite der anderen platziert………ja, es wird auch noch andere ähnliche Übungen geben, wo es nicht so sein wird. Also legt bitte die Augenbinden an und nehmt eure Zauberstäbe zur Hand."

Die Schüler taten es, aber manche eher zögerlich. Nachdem alle fertig waren benutzte Ripley den Mobilocorpus Zauber um sie an verschieden Punkte im Raum zu bringen. Keiner von ihnen wurde in versteckte Bereiche platziert, und jeder war für die anderen sichtbar. Harry verbrachte jede Sekunde damit seinen Plan sich zurecht zu legen, besonders da ja nur zwei Betäubungszauber erlaubt waren.

"In Ordnung, jeder ist an seinem Platz…………..Accio Augenbinden!" Zehn Augenbinden flogen heran, während Harry drei Schritte nach Rechts ging, etwas, das sich als sehr nützlich erwies, da genau in dem Moment ein Zauber die Mauer hinter der Stelle traf, wo er zuvor stand. Dort kollidierte er mit einem Körper und er rief:

Impedimentia!

Und er traf direkt Claudia, die nun deutlich langsamer wurde. Ihr Zauberstab war bereits direkt auf ihn gerichtet, aber Harry's Zauberstabarm war dank seiner Bewegung direkt neben ihr, während ihr Zauberstab (Claudia war ebenfalls Rechtshänderin) sich erst ausrichten musste. Der Impedimentia reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit des getroffenen um den Faktor zehn, so das er oder sie praktisch Geschichte war. Er rollte sich über Claudia's Körper (Nicht aus dem Grund wie ihr denkt, ihr Perversen) um einem weiteren Fluch auszuweichen, der von der Straße her kam, und seine linke Hand ergriff dabei ihren Zauberstab. Der Fluch erwies sich als ein Petrificus Totalus der Claudia im linken Arm traf, und sie damit ausschaltete. Er nutzte seinen Zauberstab dazu einen starken Schild zu erschaffen, bevor er die Straße überblickte. Zwei weitere Schüler waren bereits ausgeschaltet, allerdings waren es weder Reiko noch Sophie. Harry befand sich in der Mitte der Straße, gegenüber dem Eingang und Ripley. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich niemand und Claudia diente als eine Art Sichtschutz auf der linken Seite, so das seine Gegner ihn nur von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus angreifen konnten. Sein Schild dürfte aber bald auffallen, und während er sich umsah, begannen mehrere Schüler den Versuch, den Schild mittels Zaubern auszuschalten.

„Kein Teamwork, verdammt" dachte Harry. Er benutzte Claudia's Zauberstab dazu einige leichtere Flüche hinüber zu schicken, von denen keiner irgend etwas traf abgesehen von den Wänden, die dadurch zusammenbrachen. Er sah wie die Trümmer auf Reiko niedergingen, und er hatte nun eine Idee. Der deutete mit Claudia's Zauberstab hinter sich und benutzte seine Kraft für mehrere sehr starke, aber identische Flüche (wobei sein Schild weiterhin stabil blieb).

Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!

Große Bruchstücke der Mauer flogen um ihn herum zu Boden, und Harry bewegte sie so, das sie wie eine Art Wand wirkten. Dies hatte den Effekt, das er kurzzeitig seinen Schild deaktivieren konnte, während er hinter der Mauer war und etwas zu Atem kommen konnte. Er sah sich erneut um und erkannte das Drew seinen zweiten Gegner ausgeschaltet hatte, aber bisher noch nicht dessen Zauberstab aufgenommen hatte……etwas, das Harry direkt tat:

Accio Zauberstab!

Harry besaß nun drei Zauberstäbe, während Drew und Reiko jeweils zwei besaßen, und die anderen drei Schüler (darunter Sophie) nur ihre eigenen hatten. Zwei Reducto-Flüche trafen Harry's Mauer, und Ripley's Stimme erklang nun.

"Reducto darf nicht gegen andere Schüler verwendet werden, nur gegen unbelebte Objekte! Sollte einer dieser Zauber auch nur jemanden streifen so scheidet der Sprecher sofort aus!"

Während die anderen dieses überdachten, benutzte Harry diese Zeit zu seinem Vorteil und feuerte mehrere Petrificus Totalus-Zauber auf seinen nächsten Gegner ab, nämlich Ray Elwood aus Proctor, der sich die meiste Zeit auf Sophie konzentriert hatte. Sie war allerdings darauf vorbereitet gewesen, als sie Harry's Zauber sah, und ergriff sofort den Zauberstab…….und dies war der einzigste Fehler, den sie in dieser Übung machen würde, da Harry sich dazu entschied, das es hier keine Bevorzugung geben würde………und nutzte einen seiner beiden erlaubten Stupefy Zauber dazu, seine Freundin zu betäuben, während Elwood's Zauberstab in ihrer Hand landete. Er benutzte Claudia's Zauberstab dazu, beide Zauberstäbe zu sich zu rufen, wodurch er nun 5 Zauberstäbe hatte.

Es waren nun nur noch vier Schüler über: Harry, Reiko, Drew, und Amanda Knight (Die ebenfalls aus Proctor kam). Harry war der einzigste auf seiner Seite der Straße, während die anderen auf der anderen Seite verteilt waren (in der oben genannten Reihenfolge). Drew ignorierte vorerst Harry und konzentrierte sich auf Amanda. Er benutzte eine Art Pulsierenden Zauber den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte und bearbeitete ihren Schild, während Reiko versuchte, Harry zu umrunden. Harry hatte viele Zauber in den letzten Monaten gelesen und sich angesehen, aber praktisch gesehen nützten ihm diese hier nichts, da er hier keine gefährlichen einsetzen durfte.

Nun kam ihm aber eine Idee, und nachdem er mehrere Stolperflüche zur Ablenkung auf Reiko abgefeuert hatte, um sie zu verlangsamen, führte er sie aus. Er sprang in die Luft und sprach sofort einen Federgewichts-Fluch auf sich selbst, gefolgt von einem Windzauber der ihn wie ein Blitz vorwärts bewegte. Sein Zauberstab agierte dabei als Ruder und Antrieb, und binnen weniger Sekunden war er auf dem Dach des Gebäudes (Ein Stockwerk hoch wie überall).

Reiko die, ähnlich wie Warrick, gedacht hatte, schon einiges gesehen zu haben, war schlichtweg sprachlos als Harry sie unter Beschuss nahm:

Petrificus Totalus! Accio Reiko!

Beide Zauber, obwohl auf lange Reichweite abgefeuert, trafen sie direkt in den Bauch……etwas sehr erstaunliches wenn man bedachte das er etliche Meter von Reiko entfernt stand, und Reiko kein großes Ziel darstellte. Sie wurde sofort eingefroren und lang binnen weniger Augenblicke neben ihm auf dem Dach, wo er sofort die Zauberstäbe an sich nahm.

Während er dies tat hatte Drew Amanda ausgeschaltet und nur den letzten Teil von Harry's Aktion gesehen. Während er sich nun fragte wie Harry auf das Dach gekommen war, begann er damit ihn von dort herunter holen zu wollen. Da die Regel bezüglich des Reducto hier nicht galt, da Harry sich selbst dort in Gefahr gebracht hatte, benutzte er diesen Zauber dazu um das Haus unter Harry zu zerlegen……..wohlgemerkt während er sich in zufälligen Bewegungen umher bewegte um Harry kein wirkliches Ziel zu bieten. Drew war ein starker Magier für sein Alter und seine Reducto wirkten sehr effektiv, denn binnen zwei Minuten begann das Gebäude zusammenzubrechen und Harry hatte Mühe, stehen zu bleiben. Aber etwas anderes bereitete ihm Sorgen.

"Hey Drew!"

Drew hielt kurz inne und sah überrascht auf.

"Ja?"

"Kannst du kurz inne Halten, damit ich Reiko hier fort bringen kann, sie ist eingefroren und ich möchte nicht das sie verletzt wird." Drew dachte kurz nach und sah kein Problem darin.

"Das ist akzeptabel, du hast 10 Sekunden." Harry hob kurz dankend die Hand und befreite Reiko.

"Oh Mann Harry, ich wollte auch unter Trümmern begraben werden."

"Sei ruhig Reiko, geh hinunter und bleib in Deckung." Reiko ergriff den Rand der Decke und schwang sich hinab, bevor sie zu Ripley hinüber lief. Das ganze dauerte zwar genau 13 Sekunden, wenn man es genau nahm aber Drew wartete bis Reiko aus dem Weg war, bevor er wieder anfing. Sehr bald war das Gebäude nur noch 7 Fuß hoch und Harry musste sich sehr schnell etwas überlegen. Er verwendete keinen Schild oder derartiges, da Drew die Zauber nicht wirklich direkt auf ihn richtete, sondern sich eher auf das Gebäude konzentrierte. Harry fragte sich langsam wieviel Ausdauer Drew haben mochte, und dann kam ihm eine Idee…….aber eine andere Sache musste dafür vorher gemacht werden.

Er holte einige Dinge aus seiner Tasche und mischte sie unter einige der Trümmer die er von dem Dach gesammelt hatte. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, das seine gesammelten Zauberstäbe in Sicherheit waren, warf er zwei der Haufen in Richtung Drews……allerdings trafen sie ihn wie geplant nicht. Sie landeten auf jeweils einer Seite von ihm und Baylor bemerkte sie nicht wirklich. Seine Falle war vorbereitet, und Harry tat den nächsten Schritt:

Er legte erneut den Federgewichtszauber auf sich und schwebte zum nächsten Gebäude. Da Drew es beim ersten Mal nicht wirklich gesehen hatte (er war damit beschäftigt, Amanda Knight auszuschalten), überraschte ihn dieser Anblick völlig. Er feuerte einige leichtere Zauber auf Harry ab, aber Harry war zu weit entfernt (und bewegte sich sehr schnell) als das sie ihn treffen konnten. Er begann nun wieder damit die Gebäude zu zerstören, und legte dabei immer mehr Energie in jeden Zauber, während er Harry mit kleinen Zaubern beschäftigte. Harry musste die Ausdauer seines Gegners wirklich beeindrucken…….aber genug war genug. Er nahm Sophie's Zauberstab und begann wie verrückt Stolperflüche auf Drew abzufeuern……….und dann bewegte sich Drew nach links, und Harry aktivierte seine Falle: er deutete auf einen der Haufen die er vorher hinab geworfen hatte und sagte:

Aktivieren!

Und prompt aktivierte sich direkt unter Drew's Füßen ein transportabler Sumpf, eine der besten Erfindungen von George und Fred Weasley, sowie deren finanziellem Hintermann: Harry Potter.

Zu sagen das Drew völlig überrumpelt wurde, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, und Harry nutzte seinen letzten Stupefy dazu, ihr direkt in die ……….nun ja Drew zuckte auf jeden Fall zusammen, und ein Stupefy richtet keinen wirklichen Schaden in der Leistengegend an, besonders aus 20 Fuß Entfernung. Er brach im Sumpf zusammen, und die Übung war beendet. Harry sprang vom Dach hinab und nahm die Zauberstäbe seines letzten Gegners an sich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat er zu Professor Ripley und reichte ihm alle Zauberstäbe.

"Ich glaube diese hier sollte ich ihnen geben, Sir."

"Sehr gut gemacht Harry, wirklich sehr gut." Ripley amüsierte sich noch immer über den Sumpf, und nachdem er die besiegten Schüler wieder befreit hatte, ging er hinüber und untersuchte ihn. Harry ging nun zu Drew und befreite ihn, und reichte ihm dann seinen eigenen Zauberstab um sich zu reinigen. Drew tat dies und fragte das, was alle dachten:

"Was zur Hölle ist das?"

"Genau das, wonach es aussieht, ein transportabler Sumpf. Ein paar Freunde von mir haben ihn erfunden. Ziemlich nützlich oder?" Alle lachten nun, selbst Sophie und Reiko, die schon einiges von ihnen gehört hatten, aber noch nie einen in Aktion erlebt hatten. Harry und Drew schüttelten die Hände und alle bekamen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück. Anschließend stocherte Harry noch kurz in dem anderen Haufen herum und fand schließlich den zweiten Sumpf, den er dort platziert hatte, und steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche. Ripley betrachtete den Schaden an den Gebäuden, der fast ausschließlich von Drew und Harry angerichtet worden war.

"Die Elfen werden dies hier nicht mögen." sagte er kichernd.

"Also folgt mir bitte für die Nachbesprechung in das nächste Klassenzimmer." Sie verließen die Straße und betraten den Raum nebenan, ein normales Klassenzimmer ähnlich den anderen die Harry bereits kannte, allerdings ohne Tische, sondern nur mit Stühlen. Die zehn Schüler saßen in einem Halbkreis um Ripley verteilt, während er einen Denkarium-Projektor holte. Die eigentliche Action hatte insgesamt gut 20 Minuten gedauert, wobei der Kampf zwischen Drew und Harry fast die Hälfte der Zeit einnahm. Der Professor stand weit genug weg so dass er alles mit ansehen konnte, und die Schüler konnten ihre Aktionen gut beobachten.

Sophie saß dort und war noch immer etwas irritiert darüber, das Harry sie so einfach ausschalten konnte……aber im Endeffekt war sie froh gegen den Gewinner des ganzen verloren zu haben. Reiko und Claudia sahen es genauso, allerdings war es Claudia die etwas sagte:

"Verdammt Harry, du hast drei Freunde in der Klasse und du schaltest alle Drei aus……..ich denke wir sollten erneut über dich abstimmen."

"Sehr witzig Claudia……..Übe einfach, auch mit Links zu feuern."

Der Rest der Klasse war erstaunlich ruhig, während sie auf Ripley warteten damit der ihre Leistungen kommentierte. Er machte es ihnen relativ leicht, in dem er seine interessantesten Analysen für die letzten beiden aufhob.

"Was ihr im letzten Duell gesehen habt war das Wissen um Zauber gegen Taktiken. Drew hat hier schon fünf Jahre des best möglichen Trainings in Amerika erhalten, und ist der Klassenbeste, und man darf das Training von seinem Vater auch nicht vergessen……..aber er konnte es bisher nirgendwo anders als im Unterricht einsetzen. Harry hingegen hat wie er es mir beschrieben hat, zwei Jahre miese Jahre in Verteidigung gehabt, dann ein akzeptables Jahr, sowie zwei vernünftige Jahre……….aber im Gegenzug musste er bereits mehr als einmal um sein Leben kämpfen, wobei ihn sein Mangel an Wissen sehr behinderte……etwas das ihn dazu zwang, es mit dem Überraschungsmoment auszugleichen. Zauber gegen die Taktik. Drew's Zauber waren weit fortgeschrittener als alles was Harry benutzte, aber Harry machte einige sehr kluge Entscheidungen. Drew, jetzt wo du es so gesehen hast, was würdest du anders machen?"

"Nun ich weiß nicht recht, Professor, ich muss etwas darüber nachdenken. Ich dachte ich hätte ihn, als dieser Sumpf mich völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht warf. Ich wurde nicht müde, und er nutzte keine Zauber die mich wirklich bedrängen konnten."

"Wohl wahr….Harry, was möchtest du dazu sagen?"

"Nun so gesehen hat er Recht. Ich habe mich sehr stark mit Zaubern beschäftigt, aber es waren alles gefährliche Zauber und Schilde, also nichts das ich in solchen Übungen je einsetzen würde. Wenn ich diesen Sumpf nicht bei mir gehabt hätte, hätte ich es vermutlich nicht geschafft." Er erwähnte nicht, das er sich zwar vermutlich etwas überlegt hätte, aber er empfand es als unnötig.

"In Ordnung, ich werde das ganze noch einmal abspielen. Schaut euch bitte alles sehr genau an, ich möchte zur nächsten Stunde eine Seite darüber was ich anders machen würdet. Harry, ich möchte das du dies auch tust, obwohl du gewonnen hast, bitte überlege dir einfach andere Strategien. Behaltet bitte eure Texte für euch, bis ihr sie abgebt, denn ihr werdet diese Taktiken vielleicht für andere Massenduelle benötigen." Er aktivierte nun die Wiedergabe erneut, und Harry stellte sicher das er Drew und Reiko genau studierte und auf ihr Verhalten achtete (Reiko war die zweitbeste Schülerin in Verteidigung, bis Harry eintraf). Nachdem es zu Ende war, entließ Ripley die Klasse und Harry und die anderen gingen hinauf.

"Sagt mir bitte nicht das ihr wütend auf mich seid?" sagte er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

Claudia wusste aus der Ansicht der Erinnerung, das es wirklich ihr Fehler gewesen war und gab es auch offen zu.

"Nun, du hast mich schlicht überrumpelt, Harry, weshalb ich dir nicht sauer gegenüber bin." sagte Reiko auch.

"Das Schweben war eine gute Idee, es hat mich und Drew komplett überrumpelt. Ich denke das du damit eher als mit den Sümpfen den Kampf gewonnen hast." Sophie hielt Harry's Hand, lies sie aber lange genug los um ihm einen leichten Ellenbogenschlag zu geben.

"Nun, wenigstens warst du es, der es tat, ich bin froh, das ich wenigstens gegen den Besten verloren habe." Sie ergriff erneut seine Hand, und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez, wo sie auf Warrick und Jonas warteten……..welche eine gute Stunde später auch erschienen, denn auch ihre Verteidigungsstunde endete sehr früh. Sie wurden von Harry und den Mädchen genau unterrichtet, und Warrick sah sehr zufrieden darüber aus, das Harry nicht gefesselt und geknebelt an der Decke hing.

"Wir haben über deinen Freund nachgedacht, aber wir wollen nicht, das Harry das nächste mal mit Gewalt reagieren muss. Ich kann nicht abwarten er gegen die Werwölfe oder Vampire tun kann." Harry hatte nur die Hälfte der Unterhaltung gehört aber meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Wann sollte ich das erfahren?" Claudia sprach nun:

"Nun es gibt Gerüchte, das wir während des fortgeschrittenen Verteidigungsunterrichts echte Erfahrungen gegen sie sammeln werden. Die Regierung hat einige Werwölfe und Vampire für diese Übungen unter Vertrag. Weißt du, halt Leute, die aus ihren Clans und Rudeln verstoßen wurden. Ich denke technisch gesehen sind sie Verräter, aber sie sind wirklich hilfreich……..wenn die Gerüchte stimmen jedenfalls." Harry hatte seines Wissens nach noch nie einen Vampir gesehen…….. und die Idee mit einem Werwolf zu kämpfen, selbst wenn es im Training war, irritierte ihn. Trotzdem ging es nur um das Lernen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Abendbrot, und die Halle war relativ voll. Sie setzten sich an ihren gewohnten Tisch, und Harry wollte sich gerade setzen als er Drew Baylor an einem Tisch in der Ecke bemerkte, der gerade den Chronicle las und dann zu Essen begann. Eher aus einem Impuls heraus ging Harry hinüber.

"Hallo Drew, komm doch mit zu uns herüber." Der andere Junge sah überrascht auf, antwortete aber nicht sofort.

"Ich weiß nicht ob Jonas und Warrick davon begeistert wären." Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber er hatte dafür eine einfache Antwort.

"Nun die Mädchen hätten kein Problem damit, und sie haben die Überzahl in der Gruppe. Ach komm." Er ergriff Drew's Zeitung, so das er nur wenig Auswahl hatte, und lies seinen Teller vor sich her schweben. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und rückte seinen Stuhl näher an den von Sophie heran, wobei Reiko das selbe auf der anderen Seite tat.

"Wir hatten ein gutes Duell heute, und ich würde gerne diesen pulsierenden Zauber lernen den du eingesetzt hast."

"Ich habe meinem Dad heute eine Eule geschickt und von den Sümpfen erzählt, ich denke deine Freunde können einen Großauftrag davon erwarten." Dies hatte den erwünschten Effekt, denn die Spannung löste sich, und die Mädchen begannen zu Lachen.

"Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wann können wir die beiden treffen? Werden sie uns irgendwann besuchen kommen?"

"Sehr bald Jonas, sie freuen sich bereits euch zu treffen. Das Problem ist sie hier her zubekommen." Hier wurde nichts über den Koffer erwähnt.

"Sie haben einen Scherzartikelladen sagtest du? Wie Zonko's?"

"Mehr oder weniger Drew, sie hatten diese Idee schon seit einigen Jahren, der den Laden gibt es erst seit ein paar Monaten. Sie sagten mir das die Prospekte fast fertig sind, so dass ihr recht bald erfahren dürftet, was sie alles anbieten." Sie sprachen während des Rests des Essens über die Zwillinge, und obwohl er relativ ruhig war, wurde Drew in diese Unterhaltung mit einbezogen. Die anderen hatten bereits einiges über diese Geschichten gehört, aber es störte sie nicht wirklich. Nach dem Essen ging das Sextett (ohne Drew) wieder nach oben um ihre Bücher zu holen und um etwas zu lernen. Während sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, fragte Warrick:

"Also was ist das mit Drew?"

"Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein, ich weiß einfach nicht……..es scheint einfach so, das die Dinge irgendwie instinktiv ablaufen…..wieso, was ist mit ihm los?" Warrick zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nichts so gesehen, er ist halt nur jemand der gern alleine ist, der die meiste Zeit lernt. Anfangs wurde er für einen Informanten gehalten, wegen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater……aber Jonas glaubt das nicht. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, er ist halt nur sehr ruhig. Nicht wie Jonas und ich……..du verstehst oder?" Harry hatte es in der Tat verstanden, und hatte bereits seinen Mund zur Antwort geöffnet.

"Ich habe gar nichts gesagt."

"Das musst du nicht, ich kenne dich jetzt schon relativ gut. Nebenbei, er ist wirklich kein schlechter Kerl, und ich hätte kein Problem damit wenn er dabei wäre."

"Was wird Jonas sagen?" sagte Warrick zögernd, und Harry wollte schon nach der Karte greifen um zu sehen ob es irgend welche Kämpfe gab.

"Sie sind unterschiedlich genug um keine besten Freunde zu werden."

"Ja, ich habe bemerkt das die Zimmerkameraden nicht immer zwangsläufig die besten Freunde werden……..wie zum Beispiel bei euch und Joe, oder auch mit Rick und Terry."

"Das ist purer Zufall. Niemand in unserem Haus mag Joe, und es stört ihn auch nicht wirklich (Clancy hatte nun ein Einzelzimmer, da niemand zu ihm ziehen wollte). Der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Drew war, das Joe ein Trottel war, und Drew einfach nur ein sehr ruhiger Schüler war. Er wirft nie seine Mutter in die Gesichter der Leute, selbst wenn sie die nächste Präsidentin sein könnte……..hmm, in Ordnung, jetzt wo ich über Clancy rede, kann ich schon eher mit Drew leben. Rick und Terry sind gute Kumpel, nur etwas langsamer als ich es mag." Er wusste das Harry eine gute Idee gehabt hatte, als er die Zimmer nach Abhörzaubern untersuchte, deshalb dürfte es auch keine Beleidigung sein……..Harry war noch immer etwas paranoid im Bezug auf seine Privatsphäre.

"Hey, ich schlage nicht vor das wir ihn in unsere Gruppe einbinden."

"Jonas wird sich durchaus zur Wehr setzen wenn du das tust, aber es ist nichts womit Claudia nicht fertig wird. Ich bin eher überrascht das er sich nicht so sehr über dich aufgeregt hat, selbst wenn du schon gut einen Monat dazu gehörst, bevor er dich überhaupt kennen lernte. Du weisst schon, Gefahr für seine Popularität und so weiter."

Harry war von Sophie und Reiko davor gewarnt worden, aber bisher war nichts derartiges vorgefallen. Er zögerte aber, das Thema Warrick gegenüber anzusprechen, denn er wusste nicht auf welcher Seite dieser stehen würde. Den Rest des Abends über lernten sie, während Harry sich um seine Hausaufgaben in Muggelstudien kümmerte, und versuchte sich die unbekannten Namen und Orte einzuprägen. In seinem Handbuch befand sich eine sehr detaillierte Karte der Vereinigten Staaten, und er verbrachte seine Zeit damit dieser zu studieren. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Lernens im Gemeinschaftsraum damit sich niemand fragte, wo er war.

Mittwoch, 4. September 1996

Klassenraum A, Spezialprojekte

9:00 Uhr

Harry sowie sechs andere Schüler saßen in ihren Stühlen und warteten auf Professor Kinsella, er sich etwas verspätete (was beim Frühstück bekannt gegeben worden war). Diese Stunde bestand fast aus den selben Schülern wie Verteidigung, nur das Claudia und drei andere fehlten, und dafür Jack Straw, vom Haus Proctor anwesend war, der lediglich in Verteidigung kein „O" erreicht hatte (Die Klasse bestand aus den fünf Schülern, die ein „O" in allen Zauberstabgebundenen Stunden erhalten hatten, sowie Harry und Jack, die nur in einem Fach kein „O" erhalten hatten). Der Raum war eher klein, aber vollkommen ausreichend für eine siebenköpfige Klasse, und wie in den anderen Räumen auch war er sehr vielseitig eingerichtet. Nach zehn Minuten betrat Kinsella den Raum. Er hatte braunes Haar, war mittelgroß und leicht übergewichtig. Er ging kurz die Klassenliste durch und begann dann.

"Hallo zusammen, willkommen zu zauberstabloser Magie. Ich habe euch noch nie getroffen, aber bitte seid versichert das ich Ray Kinsella bin. Haltet euch bitte nicht mit dem Titel Professor auf, während wir im Unterricht sind sondern nennt mich einfach Ray……..vor den Professoren Murray oder Heyman, bleibt aber bitte bei der formellen Anrede. Also als erstes legt bitte eure Zauberstäbe weg, nehmt sie einfach beim nächsten Mal einfach nicht mit, ihr werdet sie nicht benötigen."

Die Zauberstäbe befanden sich in den Taschen und Harry, steckte ihn gewohnheitsmäßig hinter sein Ohr, ähnlich wie Luna……..und ja, das sorgte für einige verwirrte Blicke. Es störte ihn aber nicht, da er es sowohl Reiko als auch Sophie später erklärte. Kinsella reichte einige Papiertassen an die Schüler und trat wieder vor sie.

"Also in fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst, die ihr am Nachmittag haben werdet, werdet ihr an lautlosen Zaubern arbeiten, und das was wir hier tun, wird euch dort helfen. Also jetzt bitte auf normaler Lautstärke, ich möchte das ihr dabei eure Zauberstabhand auf die Tasse richtet und sie versucht schweben zu lassen. Fangt bitte an."

Gemeinsam erklangen sieben Stimmen und sie riefen: Wingardium Leviosa……….und keine Tasse bewegte sich, etwas das Kinsella nicht überraschte.

"In Ordnung, das klappte nicht……..nun ja, das sollte es auch nicht. Ich möchte das ihr eure Kräfte auf die Tasse konzentriert, aber seid bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn es nicht sofort gelingt." nach weiteren erfolglosen 15 Minuten veränderte er ihre Sitzposition so das sie mehr Platz hatten und begann einzeln mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Nach weiteren 30 Minuten gelang es Drew als erstem, seine Tasse 3 Inches schweben zu lassen. Dies löste eine regelrechte Flut von Erfolgen aus, als es den anderen danach ebenfalls gelang……..abgesehen von Harry, er immer frustrierter wurde. Er warf genervt die Tasse auf den Boden, woraufhin die anderen anstarrten…..und ohne weiter nachzudenken rief er:

Accio Tasse!

Und wie sollte es anders sein, flog die Tasse direkt in seine Hand, sehr zu seiner und der anderen Schüler Überraschung.

"Sehr gut Harry, wirklich interessant das du den schwereren Zauber vor dem leichten beherrschst."

"Das ist die Geschichte meines Lebens, Professor…….err……Ray." der ältere Mann kicherte und schickte die anderen wieder zu ihren Übungen.

"Wie gut ist dein Aufrufzauber?

"Es war nicht der beste, aber vor einigen Jahren habe ich festgestellt, das ich es erlernen muss, und zwar sehr schnell……und obwohl es einige Zeit dauerte, gelang es mir. Jetzt ist es einer meiner effektivsten Zauber, abgesehen vom Patronus."

"Ja, ich habe gehört, das dir dies gelingt. Das ist interessant, versuch jetzt bitte ein Accio, aber in normalem Tonfall."

Accio Tasse

Und wieder flog sie ihm direkt in die Hand. Mit neuem Selbstvertrauen konzentrierte sich Harry erneut:

Wingardium Leviosa

Die Tasse rührte sich keinen Millimeter, aber dann zitterte sie kurz……..trotzdem war es mehr als Harry bisher in zauberstabloser Magie geschafft hatte. Die Schüler übten weiterhin, wobei Ray soviel Zeit wie möglich bei jedem von ihnen verbrachte. Er legte außerdem immer wieder 15minütige Pausen ein damit sie sich erholen konnte, da sie recht schnell erschöpft waren. Am Ende der Stunde (man sollte anmerken, das dies die erste volle Stunde für Harry in dieser Woche war), war es der gesamten Klasse gelungen, ihre Tasse einige Inches zu bewegen. Ray machte ihnen deutlich, das der Schwebezauber der einfachste zauberstablose Zauber war, weshalb sie ihre Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch schrauben sollten das sie jeden Zauber binnen einer Woche beherrschen würden. Es würde mindestens 2 Jahre dauern, erklärte er, aber es dürfte für keinen Probleme geben (Da sie die besten Schüler ihres Jahres im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab waren).

Ein äußerst erschöpfte Gruppe bestehend aus Harry, Sophie, und Reiko kam nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez zurück, wo Harry praktisch sofort auf einer der Couches einschlief. Den Mädchen ging es nicht viel besser, und blieben gerade so eben lang genug bis Warrick eintraf. Er kam aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht, und hatte deshalb magisch gesehen noch alle Reserven. Sie lösten Harry's Problem indem Warrick den Mobilicorpus Zauber verwendete und in die Essenshalle brachte………etwas das wohl recht erstaunlich aussehen musste, als sie dort ankamen. Harry erwachte als jemand ihm ein Sandwich ins Gesicht hielt, aber auch nur sehr zögernd "Wie zur Hölle bin ich hier her gekommen" fragte er sich, aber niemand antwortete.

Klassenraum B: Verzauberungskunst

14:00 Uhr

Harry hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal schlafen gelegt, und war mehr oder weniger für den Verzauberungskunstunterricht bereit. Dies war die größte, fortgeschrittene Klasse, auch dank der ehemaligen Lehrer, Heyman und Richard Segui, sowie die derzeitigen Lehrer Westin und Maloney. Es gab 18 Schüler in dieser Klasse, darunter Reiko, Sophie, und Jonas……..der sich scheinbar nicht darüber wunderte, das Harry sich an seine Zimmerkameraden gewandt hatte. Genauer gesagt saß er neben Drew, direkt neben Sophie.

Professor Janel Maloney wartete auf die Klasse während diese eintrat. Sie war 29 Jahre alt, und hatte vor 11 Jahren die Schule in Great Lakes beendet. Kross, Blond, und sehr gut aussehend, wurde sie oft von den weiblichen Schülern angesehen und von den Jungen regelrecht angestarrt. Sie hatte Segui in dem Jahr vor Heyman's Begründung ersetzt, und war die jüngere der beiden Lehrer.

"Herzlich willkommen zum fortgeschrittenen Verzauberungskunst-Unterricht, und es tut gut so viele Schüler mit „O"-Noten des letzten Jahres wiederzusehen, denn es war der dritt höchste OWL-Durchschnitt der letzten 25 Jahre. Wir werden eine Menge verschiedener Zauber in den nächsten Monaten durchgehen, aber auch wie man ältere Zauber auch anders anwenden kann. Das erste woran wir arbeiten werden, wird als stille Magie bezeichnet. Jene die bereits bei Professor Kinsella Unterricht hatten werden dies bereits kennen, aber für den Rest von euch will ich dies sagen: es geht darum, den Zauber so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, wenn möglich ohne die Lippen zu bewegen. Ähnlich den Muggellippenlesern……aber weit sinnvoller. Aber noch eine Warnung: während der regulären Unterrichtsstunden werden wir gar nicht erst versuchen diese Dinge bis zum nächsten Schuljahr zu versuchen, also bemitleidet die anderen so wenig wie möglich." Harry konnte nicht anders und schnippte frustriert mit den Fingern. Maloney lächelte ihn an.

"Forrester ist hier eine Ausnahme Harry, tu einfach was du tun musst." Der Raum erging im Lachen, während Reiko immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte (während sie grinste). Sie beruhigten sich kurz darauf, und der Unterricht verlief ähnlich wie der am Morgen. Maloney begann mit einem einfachen Zauber und ließ sie versuchen, ihn nur zu flüstern. Harry hatte am Morgen eine sehr erschöpfende (und nicht zu vergessen frustrierende) Unterrichtsstunde erlebt, so das er den einfachen Teil überging und sich auf den Aufrufzauber konzentrierte…….der ihm nach einigen Versuchen mit einem Flüstern gelang. Es war nach 90 Minuten zwar noch nicht lautlos, aber es gelang schon durch ein Flüstern. Maloney entließ sie früher als normal, da besonders die Schüler der zauberstablosen Klasse schon vor 15.30 Uhr völlig erschöpft waren. Harry winkte den anderen zu, das sie vorgehen sollten und wandte sich dem Professor zu.

"Ma'am, ich frage mich ob ich irgendwann jeden Zauber so ausführen werden kann?"

"Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ja, Harry, denn einige der stärkeren Zauber benötigen weiterhin eine gesprochene Silbe. Die Unverzeihlichen sind fast unmöglich ohne Zauberstab zu sprechen, genauso wie der Patronus, und ein paar andere. Denkst du dabei an Dinge die mit der Verteidigung zu tun haben?"

"Ja Ma'am, ich tendiere dazu, die Magie so zu sehen, um zu sehen was nötig ist um jemanden zu bekämpfen."

"Nun wenn man deine Geschichte kennt denke ich, kann ich es dir nicht vorwerfen. Die einfachen offensiven Zauber können so gesprochen werden, wie auch die meisten Schildzauber. Verteidigung war eines meiner besten Fächer, so das es etwas ist mit dem wir uns sehr stark dieses Jahr und Teile des nächsten beschäftigen werden."

"Diese Magieart ist besonders gegen Vampire und Werwölfe am besten geeignet? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, das die leise Magie in Hogwarts eher unerwünscht war."

"Die beste Verteidigung gegen Vampire und Werwölfe ist, sie auszuschalten, bevor sie wissen, das wir dort sind, und die stille Magie erlaubt es uns, das zu schaffen. Wir haben noch nie einen Krieg gegen sie verloren, Harry, und wir müssen sicherstellen, das wir weiterhin diesen Vorteil haben."

"Ja Ma'am, das hat Professor Lyman mir gesagt." Maloney grinste nun leicht als er Lyman erwähnte, und Harry bemerkte das der Kult des Lyman nicht nur auf Schüler zu zutreffen schien. Er dankte ihr für ihre Zeit und lief los um die anderen einzuholen. Unterwegs dachte er daran, das er jetzt eine Stunde in jedem Fach erlebt hatte……aber bisher noch nie seinen Stift für Notizen benutzt hatte, denn die Stunden waren bisher rein praktischer Natur gewesen…….mit Ausnahme der Muggelstudien, in denen Professor Ziegler sich um die Notizen kümmerte (Harry hatte ein 30-seitiges Buch am Mittag des Tages erhalten, gefolgt von einigen tausend Seiten Notizen die ihm Ziegler versprochen hatte).

Die Gruppe saß beim Abendbrot nicht beisammen, da Harry Warrick gegenüber darauf bestanden hatte, das sie bei Terry und Rick saßen, da er davon ausging das dieses Kennenlernen nötig wäre, wenn er ihnen Dobby und Winky vorstellen würde (das hatte er bisher nicht getan). Er erfuhr einiges über seine Zimmerkameraden, da dies ihr erstes Essen zusammen war (Rick und Terry redeten nicht viel nachdem die Lichter ausgingen). Rick war der einzigste im Raum der aus Michigan stammte, denn seine Familie betrieb eine Farm nahe Owosso, und er war ein muggelgeborener. Terry stammte aus Illinois (wie auch Sophie), und seine Familie stellte generell nur Polizisten, allerdings waren einige von diesen auch Magier, andere wiederum Squibs. Harry erfuhr die Tatsache, das es viele Squibs in den USA gab, deren Anteil deutlich höher lag als in England.

Das Abendessen machte die beiden Paare nicht zu den besten Freunden, aber Rick und Terry waren beeindruckt davon das Harry soweit ging (sie wussten davon was Warrick wirklich über sie dachte), und am Ende als er ihnen seinen "Stab" vorstellte reagierten sie sehr positiv. Sie mochten die Idee das Dobby und Winky im Zimmer aushelfen würden (es gab schon lange das Gerücht, das die Hauselfen sicherstellten, das jene, die sie am besten Behandelten und ihnen die wenigsten Probleme bereitete, das beste Essen bekamen). Sie zogen sich bald in das Zimmer zurück und Harry stellte sie einander vor, und jeder schien mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein.

Donnerstag und Freitag brachten keine Überraschungen für die Gruppe. Harry war müde Genug, trotz zweier Mittagsschlaf-Perioden am Mittwoch, das er bis Mittags am Donnerstag durch schlief…….da er nur fortgeschrittene Verteidigung an diesem Tag hatte. Diese Stunde hatte keine solchen Höhepunkte wie seine erste, da Ripley mit ihnen einige Taktiken im Ausweichen und bei Duellen durch nahm. Diese Taktiken wirkten bei jedem Feind, und nicht nur bei Magiern. Er flog in dieser Nacht um sich auf die Quidditch-Auswahl in zwei Tagen vorzubereiten. Am Freitag waren Verzauberung und Zauberstablose Magie nur eine weitere Ausarbeitung des gelernten vom Mittwoch, und Harry und seine Freunde beendeten ihre Woche weit weniger erschöpft wie befürchtet.

Freitag, 6. September 1996

The Oakwood Arms Hotel, Chicago, Illinois

21:00 Uhr (Central Time)

Jene sechs Personen am Tisch sahen sich sehr vorsichtig an. Dies war das Konklave der Vampirclans im mittleren Westen, und die fünf Clanführer sowie der Prinz waren anwesend. Für Aussenseiter wirkten die Vampire wie eine Einheit, mit nur einer Stimme……..aber in der Realität war es ein sehr fragiles Konstrukt.

Mark Frankel war jetzt seit gut 50 Jahren der Prinz, obwohl er nicht älter wie 35 wirkte. Er wurde als brillanter Anführer eingestuft, und seine Bemühungen sowohl gegen die Werwölfe und die Magier in den 30er und 40er Jahren hatten ihm seinen Rang eingebracht. Gewiss, er war ein Ventrue, und sehr reich und erfolgreich, aber trotzdem hatte er immer ein Auge auf seine Feinde, reale wie auch potentielle.

Die Anführer der Clans waren so grundverschieden wie man es vermuten würde, und die meiste Zeit bewegten sich ihre Gespräche darum, das ein Krieg unter ihnen vermieden werden musste. Frankel's "Koalition", wenn man es so nennen wollte, bestand aus den Clans Nosferatu, Gangril, und Ventrue, wobei die Toreadors und Brujah ihm die meisten Probleme bereiteten (Er war ebenfalls Stimmberechtigt, weshalb es in der Regel 4-2 ausging). Aber ihre Geschäftsbeziehungen waren sehr verstrickt, das der letzte Krieg unter den Vampiren bereits ein Jahrhundert zurücklag. Die Geschäftsbeziehungen waren bis jetzt der primäre Tagungspunkt gewesen…..und am Ende wandten sich die Themen der Politik zu.

Politisch gesehen war die Situation im Bezug auf die Werwölfe sehr angespannt, und der Waffenstillstand würde wohl bald von einer der beiden Seiten gebrochen worden, allerdings gab es bereits Berichte über sporadische Kämpfe unter den Völkern……..und deshalb wäre ein permanenter Frieden mit den Magiern für die Vampire von Vorteil, da diese generell den Vampiren näher standen als den Werwölfen. Die Muggel (wobei die Vampire dieses Wort nicht benutzten) dachten offiziell das die Vampire eine Legende oder ein Mythos waren, und es gab immer wieder windige Geschichten über diese Rasse. Inoffiziell allerdings hatte es so viele unerklärliche Zwischenfälle gegeben, weshalb die Vampire generell sehr vorsichtig geworden waren.

"Wir haben noch einen Punkt zu besprechen. Ich habe einen Brief des Anführers der dunklen Magier in Großbritannien, Lord Voldemort, erhalten. Er benötigt unsere Hilfe bei einem kleineren Problem." Patrick Bauchau, der Anführer des Ventrue Clans (und gleichzeitig Frankel's Vorgänger) lehnte sich vor.

"Ein kleines Problem?"

"Ja, so sieht es zumindest oberflächlich aus. Die Kämpfe unter den Magiern dort drüben sind erneut ausgebrochen, und die dunkle Seite war recht erfolgreich. Eine der Ikonen des Lichts, ein Jugendlicher namens Harry Potter, ist zur Beendigung seiner Schulzeit umgezogen……denn scheinbar kam es zu schweren Streitigkeiten über seine Rolle in diesem Konflikt. Voldemort will, das wir ihn ausfindig machen, und ihn vielleicht entführen." Das Oberhaupt des Brujah Clans, Brian Thompson, begann sofort zu fluchen.

"Wir pflegen normalerweise nicht, Kinder auszuspionieren, Mark, wieso sollten wir dies nun tun? Was bietet er uns als Gegenleistung?"

"Er bietet uns keine Bezahlung an, Brian, sondern nur die Versicherung das er uns einen Gefallen schuldet. Ich werde dies vor das Konklave bringen, weil eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Magiern uns definitiv auf eine Seite des Konflikts unter den Magiern bringen wird, etwas das wir normalerweise vermeiden." Der Anführer des Nosferatu Clans, Jeff Kober wirkte recht nachdenklich.

"Wieso sprichst du das an, Mark? Wieso schreibst du ihm nicht einfach zurück das wir uns nicht äußern?"

"Weil ein neuer Krieg mit den Werwölfen droht, und es könnte sich als Nützlich erweisen, Magier auf unserer Seite zu haben." die anderen fünf Wählten diesen Zeitpunkt dazu nachzudenken, bis das Oberhaupt der Gangril, Channon Roe jene Frage stellte die ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging.

"Aber welcher Seite sollten wir deiner Meinung nach helfen, Mark? Welche Seite wäre für uns gegen die Werwölfe am nützlichsten? Dunkle Magier sind sehr rar und sehr weit von hier aus gesehen entfernt, ich sehe keinen Grund in wie fern die Hilfe für die Briten uns zu Gute kommen würde." Frankel sah nun sehr zufrieden aus.

"Ja, das ist hier die Frage denke ich oder? Nun ja, wir haben schon früher Geschäfte mit den Dunklen Magiern in Großbritannien getrieben. Hauptsächlich Geldwäsche, und das Verstecken ihrer meist gesuchten Leute. Aber wie Channon schon sagte, können sie uns hier nicht wirklich helfen." Stacy Haiduk, die Führerin der Toreador, war sich nicht sicher ob sie das gesagte mögen sollte.

"Willst du damit sagen das wir diese Information an die Magier weitergeben sollten? Wieso sollten wir das tun?"

"Als Geste des guten Willens, und als Vorbereitung auf die Friedensgespräche die derzeit geplant werden. Die nationale Konklave (bestehend aus den fünf Prinzen in den Vereinigten Staaten) trifft sich am Mittwoch in Houston um eine volle militärische Allianz mit der Magiern zu besprechen." Die Luft im Raum wurde regelrecht ein gesaugt, als den Clanführern dieses in völliger Überraschung bewusst wurde.

"Wer hatte die Idee für diese Allianz, Mark? Unsere oder die der Magier?"

"Unsere Patrick, die Situation mit den Werwölfen dauert jetzt schon zu lange, und sie muss bald Enden bevor wir vernichtet werden. Das derzeitige Denken und die Überlegungen gehen dahin, das wir ihnen wirtschaftlich entgegen kommen, während wir dafür ihre Geheimdienstdaten gegen die Werwölfe verwenden können, und uns ihre Auroren helfen."

"Und sie werden zustimmen? Wie groß sind die Zugeständnisse?"

"Groß genug um sie dazu zu bringen uns gegen die Werwölfe zu helfen……..danach können wir, falls wir es wollen, uns der Magier annehmen. Sie wissen dies auch, aber sie betrachten die Werwölfe als die größere Gefahr."

Keiner der Clananführer widersprach direkt dem Friedensplan, aber sie zweifelte noch immer an der Nützlichkeit. Thompson zum Beispiel dachte das es reine Zeitverschwendung war, aber eine, welche keine direkte Gefahr für sie darstellte. Kober hingegen wollte den Frieden mit den Magiern um jeden Preis, solange es ein Frieden auf der Basis der Gleichberechtigung war……..und genau daran zweifelte er derzeit. Mark entschloss sich nun das Gespräch zu beenden. Er verteilte fünf Mappen.

"Ich habe mich bisher nicht entscheiden können was ich von diesem Brief halten soll, aber ich möchte eure Meinung dazu vor dem nationalen Konklave. Einer meiner Assistenten hat diese kurze Zusammenfassung vorbereitet, in der auch die bekannten Daten der Magier enthalten sind mit denen wir zusammenarbeiten müssten, aber auch die Daten über den jungen Magier den wir überwachen sollen. Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag im Büro sein, solltet ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilen wollen. Liegt sonst noch etwas an?"

Niemand hatte noch etwas vorzutragen, und die fünf gingen bald wieder. Am nächsten Tag kamen sie jeweils einzeln zu ihm, und nur Haiduk versuchte ihn davon abzubringen, die Magier des Lichts wegen Harry anzusprechen. Überraschenderweise war es sein langjähriger Rivale Thompson, der ihm praktisch freie Hand gab (wobei Thompson annahm das er den Brief übergeben würde), da sie davon nur profitieren konnten. Mark entschied sich dazu, die magische Regierung zu übergehen und den Brief direkt zu übergeben. Am Montag morgen versandte er einen Eilbrief an ein Postfach eines gewissen ehemaligen Aurors.

Samstag, 7. September 1996

GLMA Stadion

16:00 Uhr

Die Quidditch Auswahlspiele begannen bald für alle, und da es ein „niederer" Sport war, fanden sie am Nachmittag statt. Jedes Haus hatte eine Stunde im Stadion um die Auswahl zu treffen, und Cortez war das letzte Haus in der Reihenfolge (Die Quodpot Auswahl war am Morgen gewesen und in der selben Reihenfolge). Der Quidditch Kapitän von Cortez, John Geyser, hatte sich bereits am Montag bei Harry vorgestellt, und ihm mitgeteilt, das er, da das Team keinen Sucher mehr hatte, bereits für das Team nominiert war. Geyser war ein Siebtklässler der als Jäger spielte und der seit seinem ersten Schuljahr dem Team angehörte, und er hatte den Rang als Kapitän von Heyman wegen seiner Erfahrung erhalten. Cortez war im letzten Jahr dritter bei den Quidditch Teams geworden, und es kehrten nur drei aktive Spieler zurück (Es waren alles bekannte Namen).

Auf Quodpot war bisher der Hauptaugenmerk gelegen, und viele der Jugendlichen die sich um einen Platz bei Quidditch bewarben, waren im Quodpot nicht genommen worden. Die Regeln von Quodpot gestatteten kein Reserveteam, und das Team das Anfang der Saison feststand, musste die gesamte Saison so durchspielen, ausgenommen ein Spieler starb oder es gab einen dringenden Notfall (In der Regel Familien basierende Notfälle). Inoffiziell hieß es, das sich die besten Quidditch Spieler bereit halten sollten, notfalls bei Quodpot als Ersatz spielen zu können (In der Regel wurde mindestens ein Ersatzspieler im Jahr benötigt). Harry hatte die Auswahl des Quodpot Teams von Cortez beobachtet, und hatte das Stadion genauso verwirrt im Bezug auf die Regeln verlassen wie er es betreten hatte.

Bei Cortez stellten sich insgesamt fünf Jugendliche den Auswahlprüfungen für die drei offenen Positionen. Geyser stellte ihnen das verbleibende Team kurz vor.

"Willkommen zu den Auswahlspielen für das Quidditch Team. Es sind derzeit drei Positionen zu vergeben, da wir noch über drei Spieler verfügen und Harry bereits feststeht……. Für jene, die ich noch nicht getroffen habe sei gesagt, ich bin John Geyser, und bin derzeit im siebten Schuljahr und einer der Abwehrspieler. Warrick Forrester ist ein Schüler des sechsten Schuljahres und ebenfalls ein Abwehrspieler, während Reiko Aylesworth das zweite Jahr als Jägerin zur Verfügung steht. Harry spielte fünf Jahre lang in Hogwarts als Sucher bevor er hier her kam. Die offenen Positionen sind der Hüter und zwei Jäger. Wir haben ab jetzt eine Stunde Zeit, also legen wir los."

Harry war schon öfter mit Warrick und Reiko geflogen und war sehr positiv von dem fliegerischen Können von Geyser überrascht………seine Freunde hatten ihm viel darüber erzählt das "Quidditch eher herablassend behandelt wird" und er hatte im Prinzip erwartet, das viele hier kaum gute Spieler waren. Die fünf Jugendlichen waren Erst- und Zweitklässler, die Geyser mochte, da sie das Rückgrad des Teams sein würden, wenn er und die drei Sechstklässler die Schule beendeten. Die Besen der anderen stammten alle von , da der Eigentümer von Nike (Phil Knight) ebenfalls ein Magier war, der sich nach viel Druck von Aussen endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, auch Besen zu entwerfen……Besen, die sofort die Nimbus und Comet Serie aus dem nordamerikanischen Markt verdrängten, während die Hersteller der Cleansweep- und Feuerblitz-Reihen hart um den Markt kämpfen mussten.

Nur eine Person meldete sich als Hüter, die Zweitklässlerin Jane Abbott, welche Harry etwas irritierte, da er noch nie ein Mädchen als Hüterin gesehen hatte. Sie war wirklich gut, und hielt fast alle Würfe der anderen Teilnehmer. Selbst Reiko testete sie nicht zu hart. Am Ende stellte sich niemand zu der Auswahl der Jäger, weshalb Geyser ihnen sagte was er plante: sie waren alle im Team, und er würde die letzten Entscheidungen im Herbst auf Grund der Trainingseinheiten fällen. Es gab nur ein Spiel im Herbst, am zweiten Wochenende im Oktober wobei beide Spiele hinter einander stattfinden würden. Danach würde der Schnee kommen und das Training würde sich auf das normale Training im Kellerbereich beschränken.

Sonntag, 8. September 1996

Essenshalle

14:00 Uhr

Sobald die Tische nach dem Mittagessen abgeräumt waren wurden sie zu langen Tischen zusammengestellt. Es war Zeit für die Club Expo. Es war praktisch eine Tradition für die Schüler hin und wieder die Clubs zu wechseln, um in verschiedenen Dingen Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Wie Murray gesagt hatte, mussten die Schüler mindestens an einem Club oder einer Sportart teilnehmen, wobei die meisten Clubs sich einmal die Woche Abends trafen. Quidditch und Quodpot waren auf einen Wochentag sowie einen Tag am Wochenende als Training beschränkt, jeweils 90 Minuten lang (hauptsächlich weil es insgesamt 8 Teams gab).

Um als Club offiziell anerkannt zu werden, benötigte jeder Club mindestens 5 Mitglieder und er musste von Heyman oder Murray genehmigt werden (zum Beispiel war deshalb ein "tötet alle Squibs" Club nicht möglich, egal wie viele Schüler beitraten). Harry ging zur Expo und plante sich mindestens einem Club anzuschließen, hauptsächlich in der Hoffnung das er etwas fand, in dem seine Freunde nicht involviert waren. Warrick und Reiko waren keine begeisterten Club-Mitglieder, genauso wie Jonas. Warrick und Jonas waren seit ihrem Novizenjahr in den Teams vertreten, weshalb sie sich nie genötigt sahen. Reiko zog es vor ihre abendliche Freizeit mit dem Lernen zu verbringen, und hatte den platonischen Versuchen von Warrick nachgegeben und sich dem Quidditch-Team angeschlossen. Claudia wiederum war ein regelrechter Club-Freak, denn sie war Mitglied in drei verschiedenen Clubs (Sie war im Geschichts-, Verzauberungskunst- und Klassische-Filme-Club). Sophie war eine Art Mittelding, denn sie trat in der Regel zwei Clubs bei, und zwar eher um Langeweile zu vermeiden als um etwas zu lernen (sie gehörte auch dem Geschichtsclub an, und war dreimal Teil des Kreativen-Schreibens-Clubs gewesen).

Aus diesem Grund erschienen weder Warrick, Reiko, und Jonas, während Claudia als Präsidentin des Geschichtsclubs anwesend war (wobei sie sich auch für ihre anderen Clubs wieder ein schrieb). Sophie schrieb sich sehr schnell wieder für Geschichte ein, aber studierte die anderen Clubs genauer während sie mit Harry herum ging. Harry überlegte, ebenfalls Geschichte zu wählen, bis er heraus fand, das Lyman eher selten teilnahm (Er hatte mehr Arbeiten zu korrigieren als die anderen, und war der einzigste Einzelprofessor), aber aus Respekt für Claudia sagte er das er darüber nachdenken würde. Nach einem Rundgang durch die Tische entschied er sich für den relativ kleinen Zaubererschach-Club (mit acht Mitgliedern), da er versuchen wollte, seine Kenntnisse dort zu verbessern (keiner seiner Freunde spielte oft). Drew war ebenfalls in diesem Club, weshalb Harry annahm das er wenigstens eine Person dort kennen würde.

Der magische Schachclub traf sich Dienstag Abends, und behinderte damit das Quidditch-Training am Donnerstag Abend nicht (Das Stadion war sehr gut ausgeleuchtet, und Harry hatte kaum Probleme den Snitch unter diesen Bedingungen zu sehen). Bei dem ersten Treffen nahm Harry an zwei Spielen teil, eines mit Drew, und eines mit einem Sophomore von Shawnee namens Nan Mahon……..und er verlor beide Spiele, allerdings war das Spiel gegen Nan sehr spannend. Seine Figuren, die aus Mangel an Benutzung sehr schlecht gelaunt waren (Es waren immer noch die Figuren die er zu Weihnachten in seinem ersten Jahr bekommen hatte), fragten sich anfangs ziemlich laut wo Ron war. Harry war davon überzeugt, das er das Spiel gegen Drew verloren hatte, weil seine Figuren sich weigerten, entsprechend zu spielen…..da sie es gewohnt waren, von den erfahreneren Figuren von Ron's Großvater vernichtend geschlagen zu werden.

Freitag, 12. September 1996

16:15 Uhr

Gemeinschaftsraum Cortez

Harry, Reiko, und Sophie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum nachdem sie die letzte Schulstunde der Woche absolviert hatten. Maloney ließ sie noch immer als der Wortlosen Magie arbeiten, aber er sagte das sie ab Mittwoch sich neuen Dingen zuwenden würden. Sie setzten sich auf eine der Couches und warteten auf Warrick…….allerdings waren sie erst wenige Augenblicke dort bevor Dobby erschien. Dies überraschte einige der jüngeren Schüler, insbesondere die Muggelgeborenen, die nicht an die Hauselfen gewöhnt waren (Wie schon in Hogwarts, waren die Elfen von GL selten zu sehen). Die älteren Schüler hatten bereits von Dobby gehört, und sie mochten den kleinen Elfen und seinen "schönen" Akzent.

"Harry, du musst mich bitte begleiten." Er wirkte sehr ernst als er das sagte, was sie alle überraschte.

"Wieso ich? Was ist los Dobby?"

"Wir müssen los (er flüsterte nun). Du hast Besucher." Dobby wusste nicht was Handgesten waren, aber seine Betonung des Wortes „Besucher" sagte Harry alles was er wissen musste. In diesem Moment kam Warrick durch die Tür, und Harry bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen. Rick und Terry, die noch immer nicht über den Koffer informiert waren (ausser das Dobby und Winky dort lebten), waren nicht anwesend, weshalb die vier die Leiter hinab stiegen, und die Zwillinge im Wohnzimmer vorfanden. Dies war ihr zweiter Besuch auf Harry's Seite des Koffers, denn er war es der normalerweise einmal die Woche abends zu ihnen in den Laden kam.

"Hallo zusammen." sagten sie gemeinsam, während sie die anderen betrachteten. Fred sah sie sich genauer an.

„Du musst Warrick sein, und ich wette das du Reiko bist (Reiko war zu einem Viertel Japanerin, wodurch dies offensichtlich wurde)…….und damit kannst du nur noch Sophie sein."

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den anderen die Hände und während sie lächelten, so war ihr Lächeln doch höflicher als sonst, etwas das Harry sofort gemerkte.

"Was ist los ihr beiden? Nicht das ich mich über euren Besuch nicht freuen würde……..aber etwas stimmt hier nicht." George seufzte und holte etwas hervor: die Karte der Herumtreiber.

"Was zur Hölle? Ich habe Winky gebeten sie Neville zu geben, wie ist sie in eure Hände geraten?" George und Fred sahen sich nachdenklich an.

"Was los ist? Unser lieber Ronniekins hat heute wieder einmal die Dinge geistig richtig zusammengesetzt (Harry hatte ihnen Hermine's ersten Brief gezeigt) und entschieden das du sie Neville gegeben haben musstest. Er begann damit Neville's Dinge zu auf der Suche nach ihr zu verwüsten……er berief sich auf seine Rechte als Präfekt wohlgemerkt." Harry bekam langsam graue Haare als er dies hörte. Fred fuhr nun fort:

"Er fand sie allerdings nicht denn Neville hatte sie sehr gut versteckt. Sie befand sich auf der Unterseite deines Bettes……..ja es ist noch immer dort, die alten Herrschaften hoffen vermutlich noch immer das du nachgeben wirst. Er erwischte allerdings Ron bei seiner Suche…….." Harry wusste das dies kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

"Oh Verdammt, was ist passiert?"

"Nun Ron war nicht wirklich bereit aufzugeben, das ist sicher, denn Neville verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken als Antwort." Warrick begann leise zu Lachen, während die Mädchen lächelten. Harry schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf (Nicht das sie es störte).

"Wisst ihr, ich bin gerade einmal zwei Wochen nicht im Schloss……."

"Das wissen wir. Nun Seamus holte nun Sloper………kannst du glauben das er der neue Schulsprecher ist? Wir wissen noch immer nicht wieso diese Dinge geschehen………jedenfalls kam Sloper nun und bemerkte Neville's Eigentum der wild über den Boden verteilt war und verlangte eine Erklärung."

"Oh Gott, bitte sagt mir das er sich nicht über die Karte verplapperte." Harry's Stimme klang jetzt etwas hoffnungsvoll.

"In Ordnung das können wir dir sagen……zum Glück ist es die Wahrheit, nämlich das Ron erstaunlicherweise nicht so dumm war. Er erfand eine halb verrückte Geschichte über einige Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, die Sloper wohl auch geglaubt hätte, wenn es nicht Neville betroffen hätte. Neville sagte nur sehr wenig, weshalb Sloper Ron zu McGonagall brachte, welche ihm eine gehörige Standpauke hielt, in der sie sagte das er bei einem weiteren Vorfall dieser Art sein Abzeichen verlieren würde, und das seine Mutter keine fünf Sekunden später ebenfalls davon erfahren würde. Ron blieb aber bei seiner Geschichte, und ich muss zugeben auf den ersten Blick ist diese auch nicht so unlogisch. Während dies geschah, ergriff Neville die Karte und lief zur Eulerei um sie uns zu schicken."

"Wer hat euch davon erzählt? Ron? Neville?" George ahmte nun die Stimme seiner Mutter nach.

"Oh das ist der beste Teil der Geschichte, mein lieber Harry……..Hermine schrieb uns einen detaillierten Brief und das keine 2 Stunden später. Sie versuchte dort zwischen Neville und Ron Frieden zu stiften, was auch teilweise gelang. Neville versprach, das er sich nicht rächen würde……..du weißt das er alle, die Luna's Dinge in ihrem Zimmer auch nur ansehen, mit dem Tode droht? (Harry nickte). Sie haben sich bisher sehr gut benommen……ich kann dir sagen unser junger Neville ist definitiv erwachsen geworden, hättest du das je gedacht? nebenbei, Hermine sammelte die Meinung der anderen Beteiligten und schickte uns die gesammelte Geschichte, vermutlich in der Hoffnung das wir es dir erzählen. Das ist ein verdammt kluges Mädchen, sie hat richtiger weise angenommen das wir noch in Kontakt sind, obwohl sie nicht weiß wie." Harry glaubte recht schnell das Hermine diese Dinge recht bald herausfinden würde. Die einzigsten, die sich derzeit nicht im Koffer befanden waren Jonas, Claudia, Peter, Bill, und Anthony Hook (der Verkäufer des Koffers), und Harry wollte das nicht so schnell ändern.

"Wie war Ginny's Reaktion?" Fred seufzte erneut.

"Sie hat sich nicht eingemischt, und das hat Ron fast wieder zum Ausrasten gebracht. Er ging davon aus das sie sich hinter ihn stellen würde…….. aber das tat sie nicht. Ich denke, das Ron Dean einige Male ziemlich beleidigt haben dürfte wegen der Treffen mit Ginny…..und, nun ja, andere Dingen die sie tun könnten. Dean sagte es ihr und sie sagte Ron, das sollte er je einen Finger an Dean legen, er diesen Finger kurz darauf verlieren würde." Harry begann nun zu kichern.

"Ich würde Geld dafür bezahlen das zu sehen."

"Genauso wie wir, und ich muss dazu sagen, das, wenn man Ginny und Ron vergleicht, Ginny die brutalere von beiden sein kann. Insgesamt ist das die Geschichte dahinter, und auch der Grund wieso wir die Karte an dich zurückgeben. Ich denke Neville dachte das Ron irgendwann mit Sicherheit dein Bett durchsuchen würde, und er fand keinen besseren Ort für die Karte."

"Großartig, ein wichtiges Stück für Scherze liegt hier nutzlos herum, weil Ron wieder einmal ausgerastet ist."

"Hermine schlug vor, das du einen Weg findest um dorthin zu reisen damit du mit ihnen reden kannst, denn dir würden sie vermutlich zuhören." Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Nein NEIN, DEFINTIIV NICHT. Ich werde nie wieder das Schloss betreten, denn ich würde es definitiv NIE WIEDER verlassen."

"Das haben wir uns gedacht, und das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ist in gut einem Monat. Wir dachten uns das wir es versuchen könnten, aber ehemalige Schüler sind nicht wirklich gern dort gesehen…….(er sah zu den Amerikanern hinüber) und weitere Vorschläge sind gerne willkommen." Warrick hatte kein Problem damit sich zu Wort zu melden.

"Zum Teufel mit ihnen Harry, lass sie es selbst aus kämpfen. Klingt so als wenn Neville so oder so gewinnen würde." Sophie hingegen ging etwas diplomatischer vor.

"Ich denke du solltest es wenigstens versuchen, schick ihnen einen Brief oder so in dem du deine Meinung sehr deutlich ausdrückst." die Zwillinge schüttelten beide die Köpfe, aber bevor sie reagieren konnten sagte Reiko etwas.

"Ich bezweifle das es bei Ron wirken würde, jedenfalls nach dem was du mir von ihm erzählt hast. Ich denke er würde sagen, das du sie einfach aufgegeben hast, und welches Recht du hättest, dort einzugreifen."

"Ich stimme ihr hier zu, denn unser kleiner Bruder sieht sich nun als neuer Herrscher der Gryffindor's…….dein Nachfolger wenn du so willst, und er wird einfach annehmen das jeder Rat den du geben kannst nur Neville zu Gute kommen wird." Harry hatte seit seiner Einteilung keinen Brief mehr erhalten, weshalb er genervt eine Frage stellte die ihm auf dem Herzen lag:

"Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen, ob er der Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams ist?"

"Nein, das ist Katie, Hermine stellte sicher das wir dies hörten. McGonagall sagte Ron wortwörtlich das selbst wenn du noch dort wärst, dieses Amt trotzdem an sie gegangen wäre, da sie deutlich mehr Erfahrung hat als Ron oder du." Harry wusste, das Ron dies definitiv nicht so sehen würde.

"Ich werde das noch bereuen aber etwas muss getan werden. Winky!" Winky erschien nun im anderen Raum und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke…….etwas das sie sich angewöhnt hatte, als sie vor zwei Nächten unangemeldet hier erschienen war und Harry und Sophie bei…….nun ja man kann sich denken was, erwischte.

"Ja Harry?" er ging nun zum Schrank hinüber und holte zwei Spiegel hervor………ja, die Spiegel die Sirius ihm gegeben hatte (Remus hatte ihm seinen als Ersatz gegeben). Er holte außerdem die Karte der Herumtreiber hervor:

"Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" die Karte aktivierte sich und Harry suchte an nur zwei Orten: dem Gryffindor Turm und der Bibliothek. Dort fand er das gesuchte.

"Winky, ich möchte das du nach Hogwarts gehst und diesen Spiegel an Hermine übergibst, die sich in der Bibliothek befindet. Stell bitte sicher, das sie alleine ist, wenn du ihn ihr erklärst, und nimm dann den Spiegel bitte wieder mit zurück. Verstanden?"

"Ja Harry, es wird erledigt." Winky verschwand und Harry berührte seinen eigenen Spiegel um ihn zu aktivieren.

"Warum soll sie ihn nicht behalten, Harry?"

"Ich möchte nicht zum Seelenberater für die Leute dort werden, Reiko, und dies ist ihre einzigste Karte um aus dem Gefängnis zu kommen. Anschließend stimme ich Warrick zu, das sie ihre Sachen selbst ausfechten können." In den nächsten Momenten beobachtete Harry Hermine's Position in der Bibliothek. Ihr Punkt wanderte in eine Ecke (es war erstaunlich voll in der Bibliothek für diese Zeit (22.30 Uhr, Freitag Abend)). Harry scheuchte die Zwillinge schnell auf die andere Seite des Raumes und damit aus dem Sichtfeld des Spiegels.

"Harry? Hallo?"

"Hallo Hermine, wie läuft es?" Diese Frage war leicht sarkastisch formuliert, etwas, das selbst Hermine nicht entging.

"Du hast mit den Zwillingen gesprochen, nehme ich an?"

"Ich habe einen langen Brief von ihnen heute bekommen als Dobby dort war. Es war einiges los heute Nachmittag, nehme ich an. Sind die beiden noch am Leben?"

"Ja, das sind sie, allerdings weigern sich Ron und Neville auch nur in die Nähe des jeweils anderen zu gehen, geschweige mit einander zu reden. Hast du die Karte jetzt?"

"Das habe ich, denn so wusste Winky wo du bist. Die Zwillinge sagten mir das du die eher wahnsinnige Idee hattest, das ich zu euch als Friedensstifter hinüber kommen solle……sag mir bitte das du das nicht ernst meinst."

"Bitte Harry, sie hören auf niemanden mehr. Selbst Professor Lupin hat es versucht, aber nichts gelang."

"Nun davon abgesehen, das ich 10000 Kilometer von euch entfernt bin, frage ich mich wieso Ron dir nicht zuhören sollte? Verdammt, streich ihm einfach eure Kuschelstunden bis er sich beruhigt." Sophie und die anderen waren sich nicht sicher ob Harry ihre Anwesenheit deutlich machen wollte, weshalb sie den Mund hielten und leise zu Lachen begannen. Selbst durch den Spiegel sah Harry, das Hermine hochrot wurde.

"Harry!"

"Nun, wieso nicht? Ich weiß, das, sollte ich so wie Ron reagieren, Sophie mich regelrecht verprügeln würde. Es ist deine Aufgabe Hermine, denn du hast dich dazu bereit erklärt, als du Ron als Freund akzeptiert hast." Harry hatte Hermine von Sophie in seinem Brief nach der Einteilung erzählt, allerdings war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen, das sie in ihrer Antwort nicht weiter darauf einging.

"Das kann ich nicht Harry, er wir denken, das ich mich ebenfalls gegen ihn wende, denn das gleiche denkt er von Neville und Ginny…….aber auch von dir. Ich behaupte nicht, das er dir gegenüber Recht hat, denn ich verstehe jetzt das du dies tun musstest……..er er versteht es immer noch nicht, Harry."

"Ich habe letzten Monat zwei Stunden damit verbracht es ihm zu erklären, und schon das war fast zuviel. Wenn Ron es jetzt noch nicht verstanden hat, weiß ich nicht was ich ihm noch sagen könnte. Nebenbei, wir beiden wissen das ich definitiv nicht das Schloss betreten werde, denn Dumbledore hat es noch immer nicht aufgegeben mich dazu bringen zu wollen, sich vollständig seiner ach so gnädigen Führung unterwerfen zu wollen, und er verhält sich einfach bisher nur sehr ruhig. Ich kann derzeit definitiv kein Duell gegen ihn gewinnen, Hermine, und genau dazu würde es kommen sobald ich dort im Schloss bin." Sie wusste das mit Sicherheit bereits, dachte Harry, also worauf wollte sie hinaus?

"Das verstehe ich Harry, ich weiß nur einfach nicht mehr an wen ich mich noch wenden könnte." Harry hatte nun eine Idee und konnte einfach nicht glauben, das weder er noch die Zwillinge vorher darauf gekommen waren.

"Was ist mit seinen Eltern? Versuch mit Molly wenigstens zu reden. Ihm bleibt keine Wahr als ihr zuzuhören." Hermine's Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich das sie daran noch nicht gedacht hatte.

"Das werde ich tun, danke. Es ist wirklich schwer, weißt du, da ich genau in der Mitte des ganzen Stehe. Ich liebe Ron, das tue ich…….aber er ist in letzter Zeit immer unerträglicher als früher geworden." Sie übertreibt nicht, dachte Harry. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Ron's latente Eifersucht zum Vorschein kommen würde, und genau das war geschehen.

"Es tut mir Leid Hermine……sieh es so, wir werden uns in wenigen Wochen bei dem Gerichtsverfahren der Todesser sehen oder? Ich werde dort versuchen mit Ron zu sprechen." sie hatte in der Tat die Gerichtsverhandlung vergessen.

"Danke sehr, ich hatte die Verhandlung glatt vergessen. Wir haben die Vorladungen gestern erst bekommen, und deine dürften auch unterwegs sein."

"Ja, die Post braucht einige Zeit hier her. Zum Glück habe ich Dobby und Winky."

"Was ist mit Hedwig? Sie muss sich ja langweilen."

"Ich habe sie mehr oder weniger an Reiko verliehen, deren Eltern als Lehrer in einer anderen magischen Schule arbeiten, und sie schreiben sich sehr oft." sie sprachen noch kurz über Harry's Freunde, bevor Hermione noch ein anderes Thema anzusprechen hatte.

"Ich muss in ein paar Minuten los, da sie die Bibliothek um 23 Uhr aus Sicherheitsgründen schließen, selbst für die Präfekten, und ich habe diese Nacht keinen Patroulliendienst. Hast du schon wieder von Professor Lupin gehört?"

"Nicht seit Beginn des Schuljahres, aber ich wollte ihm am Wochenende schreiben, wieso?"

"Nun wir wollten die DA wieder aufbauen……."

"Und der alte Trottel hat es euch verboten? Dieser verdammte Trottel, ich schwöre ich werde…….." Hermione unterbrach ihn recht schnell.

"Im Gegenteil, er war bereit die DA zu akzeptieren, aber mit einigen Bedingungen. Eine ist, das Professor Lupin bei jedem Treffen anwesend sein muss." Harry sah darin keine wirklichen Probleme.

"Also? Was ist dabei das Problem?"

"Er hat darauf bestanden, das die DA von Siebtklässlern geführt wird, nämlich Jack Sloper und Cho Chang. Beide sind die Schulsprecher, und nebenbei die besten Siebtklässler in Verteidigung." Ah, da ist das Problem. Harry hatte sich nie um Sloper gekümmert, und seine Gefühle für Cho waren, im Nachhinein gesehen, eher schwach gewesen. Die Idee das diese beiden die DA führen würden, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Wieso um Himmels Willen hat er darauf bestanden? Die beiden besitzen überhaupt keine praktische Erfahrung! Selbst Luna währe eine bessere Anführerin als die beiden, und ihre Behauptungen sind nicht völliger Schwachsinn. Was für einen verdammt guten Grund hat er dafür?"

"Das hat er nicht Harry, er hat das alles durch Professor Lupin getan. Wir haben seit deiner Ankunft in Amerika nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen." Oh das war einfach nur wundervoll, dachte Harry. Der alte Mann kam nicht direkt an ihn heran also versucht er es auf andere Weise.

"Wie hat Remus euch das erklärt? Und hat er es einfach vor der Klasse gesagt?"

"Er nahm Ron, Neville, und mich nach dem Unterricht am Montag zur Seite. Er sagte das Dumbledore die Autorität des Schulsprechers und der Schulsprecherin wieder stärken wolle. Wir wurden gar nicht erst erwähnt, jedenfalls laut Remus. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihm glauben kann, allerdings schien ihm die ganze Sache sehr peinlich zu sein."

"Werdet ihr trotzdem teilnehmen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wir fünf haben uns an dem Abend in der Bibliothek zusammengesetzt und darüber gesprochen. Bis zum heutigen Tage dachte ich wir könnten zusammenarbeiten, halt wir fünf……vielleicht noch mit Dean…….aber jetzt………Harry, Madam Pince hat gerade bekannt gegeben das die Bibliothek gleich schließt, ich muss los." Da sie nicht sagte das sie in den Gängen weiter sprechen würden, musste Winky ihr gesagt haben, das sie den Spiegel wieder mitnehmen würde.

"In Ordnung Hermione, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche, ich denke ich werde bis dahin einige Ideen für euch haben…….und bitte versuch so gut wie möglich dort Frieden zu stiften, in Ordnung? Und tretet der DA nicht bei, sondern trainiert lieber untereinander."

"Das werde ich versuchen, Harry…….danke nochmals für den „Rückruf", ich bin dir dafür dankbar."

"Keine Sorge Hermione, ich bin froh, das ich dir ein wenig helfen konnte. Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht Harry." Das Signal endete nun und wenige Sekunden später kehrte Winky mit dem Spiegel zurück. Harry sah seine englischen und amerikanischen Freunde genervt an, während er den Spiegel weglegte.

"Wieder dieser Mist mit dem ich mich beschäftigen muss. Und da wundern sie sich das ich fortgegangen bin!"

In der Tat waren die drei amerikanischen Jugendlichen reichlich überrascht darüber, das Harry wirklich nicht bei den Berichten über die Dinge mit denen er in England täglich fertig werden musste, übertrieben hatte. Fred und George für ihren Teil waren etwas überrascht darüber, das der Raum vor ihren Augen so derart behandelt wurde.

"Nun das war kurios oder?" George lächelte während er dies sagte.

"Weißt du, überall wo ihr beiden auftaucht gibt es Probleme." sagte Harry grinsend, und die Zwillinge nickten.

"Es ist eine Welt die dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen ist. Möchtest du dich noch im Laden umschauen? Die Geschäfte sind jetzt geschlossen, weshalb Harry denke ich eine Reise riskieren kann." Reiko, Sophie und Warrick wirkten sehr neugierig und nickten. Dobby wurde ausgeschickt um Jonas und Claudia zu holen (mit denen sie sich zum Abendbrot verabredet hatten), und wenige Augenblicke später reisten die acht per Flohnetzwekr in den Laden WWW (Warrick hatte vorgeschlagen, Drew einzuladen, aber Harry wusste noch nicht recht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte).

Sie verbrachten die nächste gute Stunde damit, verschiedene Dinge auszuprobieren was zu einigen „wow" führte . Harry sagte sehr leise zu Fred und George, das er alles, was seine Freunde mitnehmen würden, bezahlen würde, aber Fred und George würden so oder so bald einiges an Dollars herein bekommen. WWW hatte den Katalog fertig, und Harry nahm 100 Kataloge mit nach Great Lakes.

"Wie geht es mit der neuen Karte voran?"

"Wir haben jetzt gut 1/3 fertig. Wie läuft es mit den Zaubergranaten? Wir brauchen sie um fertig zu werden."

"Wir dürften in wenigen Wochen fertig sein. Einer von uns wird im Gerichtssaal sein, und wir können dir die Prototypen dort geben."

"Ich denke wir sehen uns schon vorher, da ich über euren Koffer anreisen werde."

"Brauchst du das Muggelflugzeug nicht für die Tarnung?"

"Ich riskiere nichts, selbst in Heathrow. Der Weg über den Laden wird niemand erwarten."

"Über welchen "sie" machst du dir Sorgen? Die Todesser? Dumbledore?"

"Die Todesser werden mich nicht angreifen, Jungs, sie wollen mich definitiv nicht so bald wieder hier haben. Nein es ist der alte Mann der mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich habe eine Idee wie ich ihn umgehen kann, aber je weniger Kontakt ich mit ihm habe desto besser."

Das Abendbrot fand um 20 Uhr statt, und zwar in Harry's Koffer (Die Zwillinge hatten ihren noch nicht eingerichtet), und Fred und George bekamen einen zweistündigen Crashkurs in der Magierkultur in Amerika. Es war eine interessante Nacht für alle, und weitere dieser Nächte waren bereits geplant.

Nachdem der Rest gegangen war, entspannten Harry und Sophie auf dem Sofa, und beide umarmten sich, und während des Kuscheln sprachen sie über die Ereignisse des Abends aber auch über die Freunde aus Hogwarts.

"Weißt du Sophie, ich erinnere mich noch als das Leben so einfach war." sie drückte sanft seine Hand.

"Wirklich?"

"Nein."

Samstag, 13. September 1996

Zimmer 6B, Haus Cortez

Mittags

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, das Gras war grün………und Harry schlief wie ein Stein. Die gesamte praktische Magie die er in den letzten beiden Wochen benutzt hatte, hatten ihn geschafft, und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, gut 12 Stunden am Stück durchzuschlafen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch nie so oft im Unterricht benutzt wie in den letzten beiden Wochen, und ein paar Mal hatte er sogar die nicht-Zauberstabgebundenen Stunden wie Kräuterkunde oder Astronomie (er würde Zaubertränke niemals vermissen) regelrecht vermisst. Quidditch Training begann erst gegen 15 Uhr, so dass er reichlich Zeit hatte. Er hätte sicher gut 15 Stunden geschlafen, wenn ihn nicht etwas recht unsanft an der Schulter gerüttelt hätte.

Er schüttelte die Person anfangs ab, aber diese wurde immer nerviger.

"Geh weg Warrick, ich bin später unten."

"Harry." Das war definitiv nicht Warrick's Stimme, oder? Er drehte sich nun um und erblickte eine Art Fleck………aber er war weit dunkler als der von Warrick, weshalb er nach seiner Brille griff, nur um Heyman vor sich stehen zu sehen.

"Professor Heyman."

"Guten Nachmittag Harry." Harry setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich.

"Ich denke sie sind nicht wegen dem Mittagessen hier oder?" Heyman kicherte leicht, aber mit eher ernstem Unterton.

"Nein, Harry. Professor Murray bittet dich, in ihr Büro zu kommen, da du mehrere Besucher hast."

"Dumbledore?" der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht einmal ansatzweise. Du bist in keinen Schwierigkeiten, das kann ich dir versichern. Aber du solltest kurz Duschen und mich dann begleiten." Harry ging in das Band und kehrte nach 15 Minuten zurück. Er folgte Heyman zu Murray's Büro und trat zögernd ein. Er sah das Murray an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und in den Stühlen vor ihr saßen zwei Männer die er nicht kannte, gekleidet in Muggelanzügen. Der ältere der beiden trug einen sehr teuren Anzug, während der jüngere eher normale Kleidung trug.

"Hallo Harry, vielen Dank für deine Anwesenheit……oder sollte ich sagen „danke für das Aufwachen"?" Hier lächelte Murray.

"Ihre Lehrer erschöpfen mich derzeit, Ma'am, es ist einfach ihr Fehler." Ein Lächeln erschien nun, während er sich fragte, wer diese Männer waren. Murray's Lächeln verschwand während sie sehr ernst wurde.

"Harry, ich möchte dir gerne Mark Frankel und Channon Roe vorstellen, die etwas haben, das du sehen solltest." Mark und Channon standen auf und reichten Harry ihre Hände. Harry schüttelte beide, und fragte sich sofort wieso sie so kalt waren.

"Es freut mich sie beiden kennenzulernen, womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" Frankel fing nun an:

"Harry, weißt du was ich bin?"

"Nein Sir, allerdings jetzt, wo sie es erwähnen, erscheint mir ihr Name durchaus geläufig."

"Ich bin einer der Prinzen der Vampire hier im mittleren Westen. Channon ist einer der Führer meines Clans, und mein Leibwächter." Harry erinnerte sich nun. Lyman mochte einige Zeit auf die Werwölfen in seinen Stunden verwendet haben, aber er hatte die Vampire definitiv nicht außen vor gelassen.

"Was könnte ein Prinz der Vampire jemanden wie mir zeigen?"

"Vor gut einer Woche erhielt ich einen Brief der auch dich betrifft, und zwar von jemanden den du vermutlich sehr gut kennst. Es war ein Foto bei dem Brief dabei, wobei das Original in unseren Akten liegt." er holte ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Harry. Er entfaltete es und begann es zu lesen:

Zum Grusse Prinz Frankel,

Ich schreibe ihnen im Auftrage von Lord Voldemort, und ich übersende seine Grüße. Wir erbitten ihre Hilfe in einer sehr wichtigen Sache. Einer unserer größten Feinde, ein junger Mann namens Harry Potter, ist in ihr Land ausgewandert. Er besucht derzeit die magische Schule namens "The Great Lakes Magical Institute", in der Nähe von Michigan. Wir bitten Sie hiermit eine Überwachung von Great Lakes zu organisieren, mit dem Ziel einer möglichen Entführung Potters, sollte es nötig sein. Es wäre ein Fehler sie nicht davor zu warnen, das Potter ein sehr mächtiger Magier ist, und das er sehr gefährlich ist……aber wenn er ein Schwächling wäre, wäre er keine Gefahr oder?

Wir würden sie normalerweise nicht mit einer derartigen Anfrage belästigen, aber sie sollten wissen, das ihre Hilfe hier immer in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Bitte antworten sie so bald wie möglich, und wir werden ihnen die nötigen Informationen über Potter zusenden, aber auch ein Bild von ihm.

Vielen Dank im voraus für ihre Hilfe,

Peter Pettigrew

Vertreter Lord Voldemorts

Harry las sich den Brief zweimal durch bevor er glauben konnte was er da las. Er sah nun mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck zu Frankel.

"Ist dies Real? Sie sind nicht der Bruder eines Schülers hier der sich einen Scherz erlaubt?"

"Nein Harry, er ist echt. Ich habe Pettigrew noch nie getroffen, aber wir hatten früher Kontakt mit seinem Vorgänger, weshalb er weiß wie er uns kontaktieren kann……allerdings war unser letzter Kontakt vor vielen Jahren." Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und wandte sich an Murray.

"Ma'am, könnten sie bitte den Brief einmal kopieren?" Obwohl sie nicht ahnte wieso, tat Murray es. Sie reichte die Kopie an Harry, der sehr vorsichtig den Teil der die Anschrift und die anderen Dinge abtrennte.

"Dobby!" Dobby erschien nun und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er Frankel erblickte.

"Ich kenne diesen Mann Harry, er ist ein Vampir!"

"So wurde es mir gesagt……ich nehme an einer ihrer Vorfahren war ein Malfoy? (Als er nickte drehte er sich erneut zu Dobby um und reichte ihm den Brief). „Bring diesen Brief bitte zu Remus in Hogwarts und frag ihn ob diese Schrift authentisch ist." Harry hatte weder Heyman noch Murray so zufrieden gesehen, während sie erahnten, was er plante.

"Ja Harry, das werde ich tun." Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Frankel, verschwand er.

"Dobby war früher der Hauself der Malfoys, bevor ich ihn befreit habe. Remus war früher der Beste Freund von Peter, und er wird wissen, ob diese Schrift echt ist."

"Das ist sehr gut mit gedacht von dir. Ich weiß das du vermutlich ein paar Fragen haben wirst, aber warten wir damit am besten bis dein kleiner Freund zurückkehrt." Dobby kehrte binnen weniger Minuten leicht geschockt zurück.

"Ja Harry, er sagt das die Schrift echt ist. Er möchte das du ihn so schnell wie möglich kontaktierst, da er einige Fragen hat."

"Das haben wir beide. Ich denke sie möchten ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen oder Mr. Frankel?" Mark lachte leicht, und selbst Channon lächelte leicht.

"Ja Harry, ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es nicht in unserem Interesse wäre, wenn du verletzt würdest. Ich habe sehr interessiert von deinen Abendteuern gelesen, und diese waren einer der Gründe wieso ich ihren Vorschlag in Frage stellte, da wir seit deiner Geburt keinerlei Kontakte mehr nach Großbritannien hatten."

"Nicht in eurem Interesse? Wieso macht mich das nervös?"

"Das sollte es nicht Harry, dies ist nur ein kleiner Teil eines Plans der magischen Wesen hier in Amerika im Bezug auf dich." Huh? Harry wusste nicht was dieser Mann meinte, weshalb er zu Murray sah.

"Er meint Frieden Harry, die Vampire sind offiziell mit unserer Regierung in Verhandlungen über einen permanenten Friedensvertrag sowie eine mögliche militärische Allianz getreten."

"War der Brief einer der Gründe für diese Verhandlungen?"

"Ja zum Teil, aber der Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen deutet sich immer stärker an und wir benötigen die Hilfe der magischen Regierung. Mit etwas Glück wird dieser Vertrag in den nächsten Tagen geschlossen, und ich werde ihn dann sofort danach mit den anderen Prinzen ratifizieren. Deine Situation…….sagen wir einfach es hätte uns massive Probleme eingebracht wenn wir ihm geholfen hätten, oder wenn wir es gar einfach ignoriert hätten. Nebenbei, ich habe keinerlei Interesse mit Kindern Krieg zu führen, egal wieviel Macht sie besitzen mögen." Er schien dies ernst zu meinen, und Harry erkannte das Frankel auch aus Gründen der Ehrlichkeit ihm den Brief gezeigt hatte.

"Danke sehr dafür, Mr. Frankel. Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar dafür das sie mich nicht entführen wollen." Dies war nicht als Beleidigung betont sondern Harry wollte damit ausdrücken, das ihm im Moment die Worte fehlten. Er fuhr sich nun mit den Händen durch das Haar.

"Ich denke ich hatte einfach gehofft, das sobald ich hier bin, mich Voldemort in Ruhe lassen würde. Sehr naiv, wie ich jetzt weiß, oder?" Murray schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Harry, wenn ich dir ganz ehrlich etwas sagen darf……..ich denke dies ist ein Notfallplan, mehr nicht. Voldemort will nur sicherstellen, das jemand in deiner Nähe ist, für den Fall das die Dinge für ihn schlecht laufen und er etwas verzweifeltes tun muss. Ich kann dir aber sagen das seit deiner Ankunft hier wir die Überwachung der direkten Umgebung massiv erhöht haben, und bisher ist nichts geschehen. Es gab auch keine verdächtigen Geschehnisse in der Flackter Alley. Ich denke wirklich nicht das er es auf dich abgesehen hat, Harry, bis jetzt jedenfalls nicht."

"Ich bin ihnen für ihre Bemühungen dankbar, Ma'am, das bin ich wirklich. Ich denke ich habe nur eine wirkliche Frage: Was tun wir mit dem Brief? Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, das sie bisher nicht darauf reagiert haben, Mr. Frankel?"

"Du hast Recht Harry, wir wollten es dir aber zuerst zeigen. Jetzt wo du es sehen kannst, gibt es zwei Optionen für uns. Zum einen könnte ich eine kurze Nachricht in der ich auf höfliche Weise dieses Angebot ablehne; oder aber: wir gehen scheinbar darauf ein und verändern die Situation zu unseren Gunsten." Harry sah nun zur Schulleiterin und deren Stellvertreter. Heyman meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

"Ich bin ehrlich gesagt für letzteres, solange du dazu bereit bist Mark. Es würde uns erhebliche Vorteile über die Planungen von Voldemort geben, ohne Harry selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Joanne hat schon Recht, die Schule ist so Sicher wie möglich, und Voldemort und seine Leute würden niemals in die Gebäude gelangen wenn sie es versuchen würden."

"Ich stimme David zu, allerdings würde ich vorher gerne noch mit einigen ehemaligen Auroren sprechen bevor wir uns entscheiden. Harry? Was denkst du?" Harry wusste noch immer nicht was er sagen sollte, allerdings war er sehr erfreut zu erfahren wie sicher der Campus wirklich war……..von Außen sah es zwar nicht so aus, aber das war vermutlich so geplant.

"Ich bin geneigt, zuzustimmen, um herauszufinden was er will und um alles weitere zu erfahren…….aber ich richte mich da nach ihren Planungen, Mr. Frankel."

"Was wäre in Ordnung, wir können unser Spiel ja jederzeit beenden. Wenn es ihnen Recht ist, Joanne, kann ich mit einigen ihrer ehemaligen Auroren in Boston sprechen, wenn ich am Montag zu den Gesprächen dorthin reise."

"Das wäre sehr nett, Mark. Ich werde sie per Eule Vorwarnen und sie werden dich erwarten." Sie schrieb einige Namen auf und reichte das Pergament Mark.

"Danke sehr Joanne. Ich sollte nun wieder los, denn ich habe viel während des Fluges nach Chicago zu erledigen. Harry, mir hat dieses Treffen sehr gefallen, und ich hoffe das wir irgendwann uns in Ruhe unterhalten können."

"Das würde ich ebenfalls gerne tun, Mr. Frankel………wissen sie, Mr. Roe und sie sind die ersten Vampire die ich je getroffen habe……von denen ich zumindest weiß."

"Es gibt aus unbekannten Gründen nur sehr wenige in Großbritannien…….ich vermute dass das englische Blut genauso schlecht schmeckt wie die Gerichte dort (Hier lachten die Magier). Ich würde dir gerne mehr über unsere Legenden erzählen……euer Joshua Lyman ist sehr klug, aber er weiß bei Leibe nicht alles über uns. Bis dahin verabschiede ich mich. Auf Wiedersehen." Er schüttelte die Hand von Channon und Heyman führte sie aus dem Gebäude, zu einem Auto das auf sie wartete………wobei die nicht-magischen Personen das Gebäude als Farmgebäude sahen. Die Tür war gerade geschlossen, als Harry die Schulleiterin etwas fragte.

"Sind diese Gespräche ernst gemeint?"

"Sie sind ernst gemeint, Harry, und der Krieg zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren ist reell gesehen vielleicht nur noch wenige Tage entfernt. Sie brauchen einen Vorteil und aus ihrer Sicht sind wir es."

"Was ist unser Vorteil daraus? Wenn wir ihnen helfen meine ich."

"Geld, sie kaufen sich unsere Unterstützung. Sie sind weit vermögender als die Werwölfe, so das nur sie dies tun können."

"Ich dachte die Magier hier sind auch sehr reich? Wieso spielt Geld eine Rolle?"

"Geld ist Macht Harry, und was wollen die meisten Machthaber haben? Mehr Macht, und damit auch mehr Geld. Ich denke wir könnten jederzeit die Muggel berauben, aber das wäre keine Herausforderung für uns, Harry, und deshalb gehen die meisten von uns auch arbeiten, und wenn du es dir recht überlegst wirst du erkennen das es uns in der Regel sehr gut gefällt. Ohne die Arbeit würde keiner von uns etwas produktives tun." Mit diesem letzten Satz schickte Murray zum Mittagessen, aber mit der Bitte, nichts hiervon seinen Freunden zu sagen, bis der Vertrag unterzeichnet und abgesegnet war.

Der Friedensvertrag wurde am nächsten Donnerstag unterzeichnet, wobei der magische Präsident Michael Chabon sowie Mark Frankel (in Vertretung aller Prinzen, denn sie besaßen alle die selbe Menge an Macht und Einfluss) für die jeweilige Seite unterzeichneten. Die Nachricht wurde am nächsten Tag im Chronicle verkündet, und Harry sagte seinen Freunden in Ruhe in wie fern er darin involviert war. Sie waren über die Geschichte alle sprachlos, und beschlossen noch vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn sie im Freien waren. Der erste Besuch der Flackter Alley fand in einem Monat statt, und sie würden definitiv dort sein.

Frankel schickte ihm am nächsten Tag eine kurze Nachricht, in der er ihn darüber informierte, das er "zugestimmt" hatte, Voldemort den Gefallen zu tun, aber auch das er Voldemort mitgeteilt hatte, das dies vorläufig eine einmalige Sache sei und keine permanente. Bis jetzt allerdings wusste die gesamte magische Führung der Vereinigten Staaten von dem Geschehen. Es irritierte Präsident Chabon besonders, das Voldemort irgendwo agieren würde, so er nichts zu Suchen hatte.

Harry entschied sich am Ende dazu niemanden in England davon zu berichten, da er dem Orden nicht vertraute……….er war noch immer davon überzeugt, das Snape einzig und allein auf Voldemort's Seite stand, und auch das Dumbledore ihn mit Sicherheit nicht aufgegeben hatte. Bill hatte ihm von dem Übereinkunft zwischen Remus und Dumbledore berichtet, so das er die immer massiver werdenden Bittbotschaften das er die Dinge doch bitte klarstellen möge ignorierte, denn Remus schien den Eid den er geschworen hatte, nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte auch Hermine gegenüber nichts erzählt, als er am Samstag über den Spiegel mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Es gab eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen Ron und Neville, allerdings schien ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrochen zu sein……..so dass sie eher nur noch Verbündete waren. Harry versprach erneut mit ihnen nach dem Gerichtsverfahren zu sprechen, allerdings würde es nur ein sehr kurzes Gespräch da er nicht länger als absolut nötig dort bleiben würde. Hermine hatte seinen Rat angenommen und die fünf boykottierten die neue DA, genauso wie Dean (aus verständlichen Gründen) und einige andere Gryffindor.

Entgegen seiner eigenen Meinung hatte Harry Hermine gebeten, den Spiegel einige Minuten an Luna weiterzugeben, da sie mit Hermine zusammen in der Bibliothek war (Luna war eine Ravenclaw). Luna war überraschend ernst (Harry hatte sich oft gefragt ob sie ihr Verhalten teilweise nur schauspielerte), und Harry hatte mit ihr über Neville gesprochen und wie dieser Ron am besten ausweichen konnte.

Sie sagte ihm das sie ihm dabei bereits geholfen hatte, sie sagte aber auch das die Dinge sich zwar noch nicht endgültig beruhigt hatten, aber es wurde langsam wieder erträglich. Die wenigen Augenblicke wurden zu insgesamt gut 15 Minuten, da Sophie Luna unbedingt Kennenlernen wollte, weshalb die Mädchen sich lange über aktuelle und ehemalige Freunde unterhielten. Es war auch von Vorteil, das Sophie im Bezug auf Ron und Neville sehr diplomatisch vorging.

Montag, 23. September 1996

Büro der Schulleiterin

12:15 Uhr Mittags

Harry hielt eine kurze Nachricht in seiner Hand während er auf die Tür zu Murray's Büro zutrat. Er fragte sich ob sich nun die Anführer der Werwölfe mit ihm treffen wollten, denn er glaubte nicht, das Voldemort sich nur an die Vampire gewandt hatte. Nachdem er hinein gebeten wurde, trat er ein und erblickte erneut zwei Besucher……dieses mal allerdings erkannte er sie sofort:

Amelia Bones, die Leiterin der magischen Strafverfolgung und Nymphadora Tonks, eine Aurorin. Harry wusste das es ihn nicht überraschen sollte aber diesen Besuch hatte er nun nicht erwartet.

Vor fünf Tagen, während er mit seinen Freunden einen Krimi gesehen hatte, hatte er mehrere Dinge im Bezug auf das kommende Gerichtsverfahren erkannt, aber auch über seine Rückkehr nach Großbritannien. Er hatte daraufhin einen langen Brief an Peter Tyson geschrieben, indem er seine Sorgen erklärt hatte und auch die möglichen Folgen erwähnte. Tyson hatte Dobby mit einer kurzen Antwort zurückgeschickt in der er versprach das Problem beim Ministerium anzusprechen. Das war am letzten Donnerstag gewesen und er nahm an, das er jetzt seine Antwort bekommen würde.

"Guten Tag Madam Bones, Hallo Tonks."

"Hallo Harry."

"Hallo Harry." Er überraschte Bones indem er Tonks kurz umarmte…….aber mehr um Tonks aus dem Takt zu bringen als alles andere, wenn man an ihr letztes Treffen in Gringotts bedachte…….allerdings war sie zugegebenermaßen eine sehr gut aussehende Hexe.

"Was führt sie hier her? Es ist denke ich eine sehr lange Reise per Portschlüssel." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Bones war einfach nur unbezahlbar.

"Wir müssen noch über die Verhandlung sprechen Harry, und über Peter Tyson's Bedingungen in deinem Namen."

"Nun ich würde sie nicht als Bedingungen bezeichnen, Madam Bones, da sie nur meine Sicherheit garantieren." Murray konnte nicht verwirrter dreinschauen, weshalb Harry es ihr genauer erklärte.

"Ich habe den Film „A Few Good Men" letzte Woche gesehen und erkannte, das ich in der Tat ein Verbrechen begangen habe und das in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Deshalb habe ich Dobby zu Peter Tyson geschickt um mir diese Immunitätserklärung zu besorgen. Ich weiß nicht wie diese Dinge gehandhabt werden, aber ich wollte sicher gehen. Ich denke ich wollte es schriftlich haben, oder Madam Bones?" Bones holte nun ein Stück Pergament hervor.

"Das ist Korrekt Harry, allerdings hatten wir nicht vor dich wegen irgend etwas anzuklagen. Das Ministerium hätte diese Massenproteste danach nicht überlebt."

"Ich verwette meine Freiheit darauf, das weder Cornelius Fudge noch Albus Dumbledore dabei auf logische Argumente gesetzt hätten……..oder." Murray konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, während Tonks mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

"Wirklich sehr komisch Harry, und obwohl deine Bitte erst einmal kaum Sinn ergab, so habe ich doch eine ähnliche Erklärung gestern an Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, und Ron und Ginny Weasley übergeben."

"Oh ich bin sicher das sie keinerlei Vorwürfe träfen, Madam Bones……aber ich bin sicher das ich nicht in Azkaban gelandet wäre……..sondern vermutlich eher für zwei Jahre unter Hausarrest in Hogwarts gestellt worden wäre." So logisch wie dies auch klang, konnte Bones sich das nicht mehr mit anhören und fragte.

"Was ist zwischen dir und Albus vorgefallen? Wieso misstraust du ihm derart? Ich mache dir wegen Fudge keine Vorwürfe, ich wäre genauso misstrauisch wie alle anderen……..aber Dumbledore gegenüber auch?"

"Das wird eine sehr lange und komplizierte Antwort, Madam Bones, und ich würde es vorziehen wenn ich diese vorläufig nicht geben müsste." Obwohl dies auf sehr höfliche Weise gesagt worden war, schien Bones doch Probleme damit zu haben…..die nun aber sah wie Murray ihrem Schüler zunickte, und nun erinnerte sie sich daran das sie hier der Gast im Büro war und keinerlei Autorität besaß.

"Das ist in Ordnung, denke ich. Mr. Tyson bat mich außerdem dir eine Zusammenfassung im Bezug auf Snape zu geben. Bisher hat er sich an die Bedingungen des Hausarrests gehalten, und nichts ungewöhnliches ist bisher im Bezug auf ihn geschehen. Und bevor du fragst, ja, Dumbledore besucht ihn regelmäßig………aber das ist sein gutes Recht als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot. Ich stimme zu das es deine Meinung über Albus sicher nicht verbessert, aber leider ist es so."

Nein es veränderte Harry's Meinung nicht im geringsten, und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdeutlichte dies mehr als jedes Wort das fallen könnte. Er ignorierte es vorerst und wandte sich wieder an Bones.

"Das passt. Nebenbei, haben sie das Dokument, um das ich gebeten habe?" Bones' Gesicht sprach für sich, aber sie holte trotzdem ein Dokument hervor und reichte es Harry…..der es kurz durch las (Obwohl es relativ kurz war), und reichte es an Murray weiter.

Wir die Unterzeichner schwören hiermit einen niedergeschriebenen Zauberereid, das Harry Potter um alle Mittel gegenüber Albus Dumbledore geschützt wird und dies vor, während, und nach seiner Aussage im Gerichtsverfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy, das am Montag, den 30. September 1996 stattfindet. Wir legen des weiteren fest, das unter dieses Dokument jedwede physischen Angriffe oder Entführungsversuche durch Dumbledore, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix oder anderes Personal des Ministeriums, die hinter Dumbledore stehen, fallen.

Gezeichnet

Amelia Bones

Leiterin Magische Strafverfolgung

Rufus Scrimgeour

Head Auror

Cornelius Fudge

Minister für Magie

"Harry, darf ich fragen wessen Idee dies war? Deine oder Tyson's?"

"Ich bin in der Regel sehr ehrlich, Madam Bones, aber glauben sie mir wenn ich sage, das ich mir wünschen würde, das dieses Dokument nicht nötig wäre….aber leider ist es eine Notwendigkeit." Bones zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn sie ahnte, das ihre möglichen Argumente hier auf taube Ohren stoßen würden. Tonks saß still da, aber in ihrem Innern lachte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was Dumbledore davon halten würde, wenn er hiervon hörte (sie waren auf entsprechende Zauber überprüft worden bevor sie in dieses Büro gelassen wurden, so das er derzeit nicht zuhören konnte).

In der nächsten halben Stunde besprachen sie Harry's Aussage, da Bones die Anklägerin sein würde. Sie stimmte, ohne es direkt zu sagen, zu, das Harry zuerst aussagen würde, und zwar wegen seiner langen Anreise. Murray gab ihm nun ein Stück Pergament das sie gemeinsam mit Wash unterzeichnet hatte, mit dem Harry offiziell für dieses Verfahren das Schulgelände verlassen durfte. Bevor sie ging hatte Bones aber noch mehrere Fragen.

"Hast du deine Reisevorbereitungen getroffen Harry? Ich nehme an du wirst wieder per Muggel-Flugzeug reisen."

"Ich habe meine Vorbereitungen getroffen, Madam Bones, aber ich habe mir einen Portschlüssel besorgt der mich dorthin und zurück bringen wird. Eine Reise per Flugzeug ist zu offensichtlich, und ich möchte nicht das irgend jemand weiß, wo ich bin bis ich im Ministerium eintreffe." Die drei Frauen hoben ihre Augenbrauen, sagten aber nichts.

"Das ist gut genug, ich nehme an das du am Montag um 9 Uhr morgens im Ministerium sein wirst."

"Ja Ma'am, ich werde dort sein. Sagen sie, gibt es die Möglichkeit einer aussergerichtlichen Einigung mit den Personen?"

"Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit Harry, wir haben Malfoy eine vor einem Monat angeboten: 15 Jahre Haft in Azkaban und im Gegenzug würde er sich für Schuldig befinden, aber er weigerte sich, die seine Begleiter auch. Wir haben sie unter Veritaserum befragt, um zu sehen ob sie wussten wo Voldemort steckt, aber diese Information war vermutlich aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden." Bones und Tonks standen auf und verabschiedeten sich. Harry wartete bis sie fast aus der Tür waren:

"Madam Bones, kann ich sie kurz noch sprechen, sie haben etwas vergessen!" Tonks wartete auf halben Wege während Bones zurückging.

"Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich ihre Frage über Dumbledore umgehe Ma'am, aber ich denke das er Tonks über das heute gesagte ausquetschen wird, und ich möchte ihm wenn irgend möglich keine unfreiwillige Hilfe geben." Bones' Gesichtsausdruck ihm gegenüber wurde sanfter als sie das hörte, allerdings stimmte es sie in ihrem Innern sehr traurig, das so ein kluger (und nicht zu verachten sehr mächtiger) junger Mann so paranoid geworden war.

"Danke sehr Harry, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche." Sie ging nun, und einer der Hauselfen wartete auf die beiden der sie hinausführen würde, wo die internationalen Portschlüssel einfach besser funktionierten. Im Büro sah Murray Harry ernst an.

"Ein Portschlüssel, Harry?"

"So etwas in der Art, Ma'am. Sie werden nicht wissen wo ich bin oder wie ich dort hin gelangt bin……..so wie ich es möchte."

"Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob jemand von uns dich begleiten soll." Das war keine so schlechte Idee, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, aber anders herum, sollte Dumbledore ihn wirklich entführen wollen, so würde ihn ein amerikanischer Magier auch nicht daran hindern können.

"Es wird schon gehen, Professor, aber danke für das Angebot."

"Geh jetzt ruhig zum Mittagessen, und genieße den freien Nachmittag."

"Danke sehr Ma'am." Er sammelte die Papiere ein und ging; unterwegs fragte er sich ob Murray von seiner Flohnetzwerkverbindung etwas ahnte. Er scholt sich selbst, denn er wurde scheinbar immer paranoider.

Mittwoch, 25. September 1996

Harry's Koffer

18:00 Uhr

Am Mittwoch Abend entschied sich Harry dazu Sophie zu überraschen, indem er ihnen beiden ein Abendessen im Koffer kochte. Ohne Freunde, ohne Elfen nur für sie beiden. Er hatte aber einen ernsten Grund dafür, da er eine weitere wichtige Nachricht von den Zwillingen während des Mittagessens erhalten hatte, deren Inhalt er bisher geheim hielt. Sie beendeten ihre gegrillten Hähnchen-Fettucchini Alfredo sowie den Salat, und machten anschließend in aller Ruhe den Abwasch.

"Das ist sehr nett Harry, danke sehr. Du bist einfach nur Süß."

"Das tue ich gerne, Sophie, ich wünschte wir könnten dies öfter tun."

"Ich weiß nicht, so ist es etwas besonderes, das wir nicht jeden Abend machen." Sie sprach von einem so schönen Abendessen.

"Ich kriege dich und du hast auch Recht. Aber es gibt etwas über das wir noch Reden müssen." Sophie sah ihn nun mit einem Blick an, der Harry sofort reagieren ließ. Er musste wirklich daran üben die Dinge besser zu erklären.

"Oh Nein, es ist nichts schlimme4s……..Nun ja aus meiner Sicht jedenfalls nicht, aber du könntest das anders sehen……ich weiß es nicht." Sophie's Gesicht wechselte von Traurig zu einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry holte ein geschrumpftes Magazin hervor und vergrößerte es. Es war die aktuellste Ausgabe von Witch Weekly, und ein bestimmter Junge mit Narbe war auf der Titelseite.

"Dies habe ich heute erhalten, um genau zu sein habe ich es heute Mittag von den Zwillingen erhalten." sagte er und reichte es ihr.

Die Überschrift lautete:

Harry Potter's neue Liebe! Die Yankies stahlen sein Herz!

Es gab zum Glück zwar kein Bild von Sophie, aber das war das einzigste was fehlte. Der Artikel der folgte stellte die Beziehung von Harry und Sophie erstaunlich korrekt dar, und nur wenige Dinge waren falsch. Es gab aber auch einiges das fehlte, weshalb weder Warrick, Reiko, Jonas, oder Claudia die Quelle sein konnten.

"Hmm…….Oh. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

"Ich dachte nur das du es wissen solltest. Ich weiß nicht in wie weit es hier verbreitet wird, aber ich wette das wir einige Artikel erwarten dürften. Einige Heuler dürften bereits auf dem Weg sein und morgen hier eintreffen." Während Schüler in Great Lakes in der Tat keine Heuler bekamen, die an sie adressiert waren, so wurde ihnen doch mitgeteilt das sie welche bekamen. Bei der letzten Zählung hatte Harry insgesamt 45 Heuler bekommen, seit der Artikel im Chronicle über seinen Schulwechsel erschienen war……..aber das war gerade einmal ein fünftel derer die nach Hogwarts geschickt worden waren.

"Wieso wissen sie von uns? Hat es einer deiner Klassenkameraden erzählt?"

"Vermutlich, besonders wenn Hermine es Ron gesagt hat, und dieser es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollte." Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, machte es durchaus Sinn. Noch etwas, das er Ron am Montag vorhalten konnte.

"Das ist in Ordnung Harry, ich bin nicht wütend…….Ich bin sehr Stolz auf dich und darauf deine Freundin zu sein, und mögliche Heuler können mich nicht wirklich schockieren. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso sie sich derart um dein privates Leben sorgen. Ich meine, ich weiß das du dort berühmt bist, aber du bist noch immer ein einfacher Jugendlicher." Harry lächelte leicht, selbst ob seiner geringen Kenntnisse über die Muggelmedien wusste er das es nur Witch Weekly und der Tagesprophet waren welche dies berichtet hatten.

"Das ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem was mir zuhaue passieren würde, denn wenn du berühmt bist, bist du eine gute Partie. Ich stimme dir zu, das es sie generell nichts angeht, aber es gibt nichts was wir tun können. Du musst nie dorthin gehen, und ich bezweifle das irgend ein Reporter von dort je hier her kommen würde."

"Werde ich deine Zahl der Heuler erreichen?"

"Vielleicht, aber ich habe bereits einen sehr guten Start darin gehabt." Er grinste als er das sagte, und umarmte sie sehr lange. Sie genossen den Rest des Abends und gegen Ende, als sie sich die Gute Nacht wünschten murmelte er.

"Das nächste mal wenn ich einen Patronus auslöse, weiß ich, welchen glücklichen Gedanken ich dafür verwenden werde."

Freitag, 27. September 1996

Nummer 12 Grimmauld Place

19:00 Uhr (Londoner Zeit)

Das wöchentliche Treffen des Ordens des Phönix verlief anfangs ganz normal. Jedes der bekannten Mitglieder war anwesend, darunter auch jene aus Hogwarts, die bereits gegessen hatten. Nachdem die einfachen Themen erledigt waren sprach Dumbledore die kommenden Gerichtsverfahren an.

"Tonks, soweit ich weiß haben Amelia und du Harry diese Woche besucht."

"Ja Professor, und er sah sehr gut aus……..ich würde auch gerne sagen, das er euch alle grüßte………" Fred und George begannen nun zu Kichern, weshalb Molly und Arthur sie sehr ernst ansahen. Dumbledore überging es, denn er ignorierte in letzter Zeit fast immer die Zwillinge und ihr Verhalten.

"Er plant weiterhin aus zusagen?"

"Das tut er, und wir sind die Aussage bereits durchgegangen. Ich denke seine Aussage allein reicht bereits zur Verurteilung, insbesondere mit denen der anderen Jugendlichen dazu."

"Wann wird er eintreffen?" Dies schien eine einfache Frage, und das wäre sie auch gewesen, allerdings ging Tonks nicht darauf ein.

"Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber das geht sie nichts an." Nun sahen alle auf, und Dumbledore (Der sehr wohl wusste was sie meinte), gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sich zu korrigieren.

"Entschulde Tonks, aber was hast du gesagt?" Alle Auroren hatten Okklumentiktraining erhalten, und Tonks aktivierte ihre Schilde mit maximaler Kraft.

"Ausgehend von deinem Treffen mit Harry, denke ich nicht das er will, das du darüber Bescheid weißt. Er ist noch immer wütend auf dich, und………nun er hat Bedenken wegen eines möglichen Entführungsversuchs." Nicht ein Weasley wirkte überrascht als sie das sagte, selbst Molly nicht…….aber der Rest von ihnen, darunter Remus, war sprachlos. McGonagall konnte es kaum glauben.

"Ein Entführungsversuch durch wen? Sicher durch niemanden von uns hier!"

"Besonders durch die Leute hier, Minerva." Sie atmete tief durch, und entschied sich dazu, das „Eidesdokument" mehr oder weniger offiziell werden würde.

"Er sorgte dafür das Bones, Rufus und Fudge einen Zauberereid ihn vor dir beschützen würden, genauso wir alle hier………auch Remus und ich natürlich." Sie hatten jeder einzeln Dumbledore über ihren Eid in der Bank erzählt. Hagrid hatte nie mehr verletzt gewirkt, und McGonagall sah so aus als wenn sie unbedingt jemanden verfluchen wollte. Erstaunlicherweise kam fast keine Reaktion von Dumbledore.

"Ich verstehe es so das ihr entweder zustimmt oder er würde nicht aussagen?"

"Das war die Vereinbarung, jedenfalls laut seinem Repräsentanten der ihn auch Fudge gegenüber vertreten hat. Es wären alle Auroren von Nöten gewesen dort einzudringen, um ihn zur Aussage zu zwingen, und selbst dann wäre ich mir nicht sicher ob es gelingen würde. Die Schule ist regelrecht mit defensiven Zaubern und Vorrichtungen überladen, und das ist nur mein Eindruck……….Amelia und ich konnten uns nicht wirklich umsehen. Aber insgesamt gesehen würde ich sagen, das dieses Gebäude fast doppelt so sicher war wie Hogwarts." Molly sah Dumbledore ernst an, und zwar so ernst und wütend wie sie zuletzt in der Nacht geschaut hatte, als sie mit Dumbledore's Ermordung gedroht hatte.

"Albus, du schwörst auf der Stelle vor uns das du ihn in keinster Weise zwingen wirst, hierzublieben." Sie sagte gezielt das Wort „Kidnappen" nicht.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit dies zu schwören Molly, da es der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich weiß nur zu gut, das Harry keinen Kontakt mit mir will, und ich werde diesen Wunsch respektieren. Er wird zum Abendbrot wieder in Great Lakes sein, wenn er dies wünscht. Darauf schwöre ich." Das schien Fred und George zufrieden zustellen, welche Harry nach ihrer Rückkehr umgehend über alles informieren würden. McGonagall wirkte noch immer nicht zufrieden, und wollte Einspruch erheben, als sie überraschenderweise von Arthur unterbrochen wurde.

"Lass es sein, Minerva, Harry wird kommen und er wird aussagen, das sollte dir reichen…….oder dem Rest auch. Ja, er ist sehr paranoid, aber er wird kommen……und ich für meinen Teil bin es Leid das die Leute ihn kritisieren. Wir sind alle dafür verantwortlich das er zu dem wurde was er heute ist, und einfach gesagt, ich schäme mich dafür! Neben Sirius, sind die Leute hier im Raum seine Erwachsenen Ansprechpartner gewesen…….und wir haben uns verdammt schlecht um ihn als Kind und später gekümmert, wenn ihr mich fragt. Am Montag, wenn er eintrifft, lasst ihn in Frieden. Akzeptiert seine Aussage und lasst ihn nach Amerika zurückkehren, denn dort ist er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich." Arthur beendete nun seine Aussage und sie erreichte das erhoffte: McGonagall hielt ziemlich effektiv den Mund.

Dies war keine spontane Idee wie mancher denken mochte, denn die Zwillinge hatten lange mit ihm gesprochen und Bill ebenso. Es war dem Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys nicht entgangen, das Harry Fred und George eindeutig am nächsten stand…deutlich näher sogar als zu der Zeit wo er mit ihnen zur Schule ging. Dumbledore sprach nun erneut.

"Ich stimme Arthur zu…….in den meisten Punkten jedenfalls. Gibt es noch irgend etwas das wir besprechen müssen?" Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, und das Treffen endete. Bill reiste umgehend ab, da er noch mehrere Leute treffen wollte, aber die Zwillinge blieben zurück. Sie traten zu ihrem Vater, und umarmten ihn. Arthur war selten so geschockt gewesen wie jetzt aber Molly lächelte nur sehr zufrieden.

"Danke Dad, wir sind stolz auf dich……..und Harry wird es auch sein."

"Stellt einfach nur bitte sicher, das er rechtzeitig in das Ministerium kommt."

"Das werden wir, wir werden beide dafür sorgen." Nun fühlte sich Arthur deutlich besser, denn er wusste, das die Zwillinge sich in Krisensituationen bewährt hatten………allerdings hoffte er sehr, das dies am Montag nicht nötig sein würde.

Sonntag, 28. September 1996

13:00 Uhr (Eastern Time, 19:00 Uhr Londoner Zeit)

Es war ein ruhiges Wochenende für Harry gewesen bevor sich der Sturm am Montag für ihn zusammenbrauen würde. Samstag war ein interessanter Quidditch-Tag gewesen, da John Geyser ein Testspiel gegen Shawnee organisiert hatte, deren Trainingszeit direkt nach der von Cortez folgte. Beide Teams würden nicht vor den letzten Spielen im Juni auf einander treffen (Cortez spielte am 12. Oktober gegen Proctor, während Shawnee gegen Jefferson direkt im Anschluss spielte), und beide Mannschaftsführer stimmten dem Spiel zu. Das Ergebnis war ein gemeinsames, dreistündiges Training, und war für Harry das erste relative Spiel seit gut einem Jahr. Es war kein echtes Spiel, und es gab viele strategische Unterbrechungen…….und Harry fing insgesamt 3 Snitches in dieser Zeit (Es wurde nicht mitgezählt). Es machte allen viel Spaß, und er wusste nun wieder, wieso er Quidditch so liebte.

Den Samstag Abend verbrachte er damit, seine Aussage mit seinen Freunden und Drew abzusprechen…..Drew's Mutter war eine Anwältin bevor sie in die Politik ging. Diese Übung fand im Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez statt, und am Ende hatte sich eine größere Gruppe versammelt. Der Neugierigkeitsfaktor kam nicht durch Harry, sondern weil die Jugendlichen keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Konflikten zwischen zwei Magiern hatten, aber auch von der Tatsache her, das einer von ihnen darin einbezogen war. Er ging die Geschichte dreimal durch, und perfektionierte die Gesamtaussage, und gegen 11 Uhr Nachts dachte er, war sie fertig.

Sonntag, kurz bevor er los musste, verabschiedete er sich alleine bei Sophie, und reichte ihr etwas……..einen Spiegel.

"Ich sollte morgen kurz vor dem Abendbrot zurück sein, aber sollte das Verfahren bereits morgen beendet sein, möchte ich dort sein und sein Gesicht sehen wenn er zu der Strafe in Azkaban verurteilt wird, weshalb es etwas länger dauern kann."

"Ruf mich bitte an wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast, und sei bitte vorsichtig."

"Das werde ich, das werde ich……….Ich habe viele Gründe wieder her zukommen." sie umarmten sich lange und Harry benutzte den Kamin zu dem Laden der Zwillinge.

Zu der verabredeten Zeit wartete Fred bereits auf ihn. Sie gingen hinauf, wo, wie verabredet Peter Tyson auf sie wartete. Bevor sie zu ihrem Gesprächsthema kamen holte Harry eine geschrumpfte Box hervor und reichte sie dem ihm nächsten Zwilling.

"Was ist das?"

"Hier drin befinden sich die Bestellungen der Schüler von Great Lakes. Ich habe es grob überschlagen und es sind gut 2200 von euren Erfindungen." Jene, die über Dobby Bescheid wussten, hatten Harry gefragt ob er ihnen bei den Versandkosten entgegen kommen könnte (Die Zwillinge berechneten 10 Prozent für Überseebestellungen, und genau so teuer waren auch ihre Kosten). Fred und George grinsten, denn dies war eine sehr große Bestellung.

"Jungs, könntet ihr mich bitte mit Peter kurz alleine lassen?" Die Zwillinge gingen wieder hinunter um die Bestellungen von Great Lakes vorzubereiten. Tyson stand auf und schloss die Tür, auf die er einen Anti-Abhör-Zauber legte.

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Ich habe ein Problem Peter. Letzte Nacht ging ich mit meinen Freunden meine geplante Aussage noch einmal durch……aber jedes mal wenn ich es tat kam ich zu einem Teil der Geschichte den ich ihnen nicht erzählen kann." Peter ging nun eine Art Licht auf.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Da hast du Recht. Ich bezweifle nicht, das sie ihrer komischen Schwester alles erzählt hat, und das es auch morgen zur Sprache kommen wird. Ich muss in der Lage sein es überzeugend abzustreiten, selbst unter Veritaserum." Es war noch immer unklar, welche Zeugen unter Veritaserum aussagen würden, aber er wollte sicher gehen.

"Wer auf der Seite des Lichts weiß noch davon, Harry?"

"Niemand Peter, sonst hätte ich die Zwillinge nicht hinaus geschickt. Ich habe selbst Sophie nicht davon erzählt."

"Du möchtest das ich es dir aus dem Gedächtnis lösche oder?"

"Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, so bin ich ganz Ohr." Peter hatte aber keine bessere Idee……allerdings gefiel es ihm nicht, was er tun sollte. Er mochte Harry sehr, und er stimmte ihm darin zu, das jenes was ihm widerfahren war nicht in Ordnung war……aber dies war sehr problematisch.

"Du könntest jederzeit die Aussage verweigern, es gibt keinen Grund das irgend jemand wissen muss das du heute Abend hier warst. Die Aussage deiner Freunde dürfte zur Verurteilung von Malfoy und den anderen absolut reichen." Harry hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, aber im Endeffekt würde es nicht funktionieren.

"Das würde es auch wenn ich mich vor einem Monat dazu entschieden hätte, aber das tat ich nicht. Ich sagte Bones direkt ins Gesicht das ich aussagen würde. Wir beide haben diesen Eid aus ihr und Fudge heraus gepresst (aber auch aus Rufus) mit dem Versprechen das ich dort sein würde. Außerdem würde der Tagesprophet einen Freudentanz aufführen wenn ich in letzter Minute einen Rückzieher machen würde, und dieses mal hätten sie sogar recht. Dies ist der einzigste Weg, Peter, und wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich Bill darum bitten müssen." Peter wollte dies nicht, denn je weniger Personen davon wussten desto besser war es.

"In Ordnung Harry, ich tue es…….dieses eine Mal, und nur dieses eine Mal. Solltest du mit einer derartigen Idee erneut an mich herantreten, werde ich dir eine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium präsentieren wo ersichtlich wird wieso ich mich weigern werde. Einverstanden?" Harry zögerte nicht.

"Einverstanden."

"In Ordnung, behalte bitte diese Erinnerung an der Oberfläche deines Geistes." Peter war kein erfahrener Oblivator, wusste aber genug um diesen kleinen Zauber auszuführen, besonders bei jemanden, dessen Geist ihm dabei half (wodurch es erheblich einfacher wurde). Binnen weniger Augenblicke war es getan.

"Harry, hast du jemals den Cruciatus Fluch ausgesprochen?"

"Bitte? Wovon redest du?" Peter entfernte die Frage ebenfalls sofort, und stellte fest, das alles geklappt hatte.

"Bist du für morgen bereit, Harry?"

"Das bin ich Peter, wirst du auch dort sein?"

"Das werde ich, denn ich will es um keinen Fall der Welt verpassen." Bald darauf ging er nach Hause und Harry und die Zwillinge spielten noch etwas Karten. Kurz bevor die Zwillinge ins Bett gingen, wollte sie Harry noch etwas zeigen. Sie holten eine Box mit Bällen hervor, die wie blaue Racquetbälle aussah.

"Sind das die für die ich sie halte?"

"Ja das sind sie, und sei bitte sehr vorsichtig mit ihnen. In ihnen befinden sich bis zu sieben verschiedene Zauber, aber sie funktionieren. Fred, würdest du bitte."

Fred nahm einen der Bälle und zielte mit dem Zauberstab darauf:

Rictusempra!

Er reichte den Ball nun an Harry weiter, und nach gut fünf Sekunden wurde Harry von den Kitzelzauber getroffen……während der Ball verschwand. Die Zwillinge hielten den Zauber ein paar Sekunden lang aufrecht bevor sie ihn aufhoben.

"Oh das ist genial, das ist echt sehr gut. Werden sie auch mit den Zaubern für die Karte arbeiten?"

"Das sollten sie, allerdings funktionieren nicht alle Zauber. Einfach ausgedrückt funktioniert kein Zauber der stärker als der Durchschnitt ist. Ich bezweifle das sie einen großen Unterschied im Kampf machen werden, aber sie sind ein Überraschungsmoment. Sehen wir es so, sie sind primär für Scherze gedacht. Wir brauchen nur noch einen Namen für sie, und dann können sie in den Verkauf. Sag bitte deinen Klassenkameraden nichts bevor die Karte fertig ist."

"Das werde ich nicht und vielen Dank nochmals. Wir haben jetzt knapp die Hälfte der Karte fertig, aber auch die meisten anderen Zauber die nötig sind und es fehlen nur noch die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Schlafräume."

"Du hast noch die alte Karte?"

"Ja, ich habe sie hier bei mir. Ich bin bereit sie einem von euch zu geben, wenn sich die Dinge beruhigt haben. Wann das ist hängt primär von Ron ab."

"Es wird immer Probleme geben, wenn du es so siehst." Die Zwillinge gingen nun zu Bett und versicherten Harry vorher das sie ihn rechtzeitig wecken würden.

Harry selbst ging gegen 1 Uhr nachts zu Bett, ausgelöst von dem Zeitunterschied (Er war am Morgen sehr früh aufgestanden). Er flehte regelrecht leise darum das morgen für alle die Dinge problemlos ablaufen würden.


	9. Realpolitik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 9

Montag, 30. September 1996 (Der Geburtstag des ursprünglichen Autors!)

8:00 Uhr

Ministerium für Magie, Gerichtssaal Orion

Harry und die Zwillinge trafen gezielt sehr früh ein, da sie hofften, das die Leute von Hogwarts ebenfalls schon dort sein würden, wobei Lee sich um den Laden kümmerte (wo am frühen Montag Morgen kaum Betrieb herrschte). Sie hatten praktisch keine Probleme herein zu gelangen, und es wurden ihnen überraschenderweise erlaubt, ihre Zauberstäbe zu behalten, nachdem sie durch die Kontrolle waren. Die Aufsicht erklärte ihnen, das die diesbezüglichen Regeln gelockert wurden sofern sie Familien aus dem Ministerium betrafen, aber auch für besondere Fälle (wie bei Harry). Sie gingen kurz in das Büro von Arthur, wo sie feststellten, das er wegen einem fliegenden Teppich unterwegs war, wobei er zum Verfahren wieder hier sein würde…….und das war gut so, da er einer der Zeugen war, da er an den Ereignissen teilgenommen hatte. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz mit Perkins, dem Assistenten von Arthur, bevor sie gingen.

Die drei gingen nun hinab zu dem neuen Gerichtssaal, dessen inoffizieller Name Gerichtsraum Orion lautete…….benannt nach Orion Gatsby, dem walisischen Magier, der ihn eingerichtet hatte. Es war ziemlich groß, etwa doppelt so groß wie der Saal in dem Harry vor Gericht gestanden hatte. Der gesamte Wizengamot würde an der östlichen Wand sitzen, und Fudge, Amos Diggory, und Percy an der nördlichen Seite, wobei die Zeugen direkt vor ihnen sitzen würden. An der westlichen Seite befanden sich zwei Eingänge: der eine war der generelle Eingang für das Ministerium…..durch diesen kamen Harry, Fred, und George, und den Eingang zu den Zellen in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, wo sich Lucius Malfoy und seine zehn Freunde über Nacht befunden hatten……in relativ angenehmen Zellen, wenn man bedachte, das sie vorher drei Monate in Azkaban gewesen waren. Die südliche Wand beinhaltete die Besucherplätze wo gut 200 Personen Platz fanden, und die direkt hinter den Angeklagten saßen. Ebenfalls an der südlichen Wand befand sich die Kabine des WWN, welche das Verfahren Live in jeden magischen Haushalt, der es wünschte übertragen würde (das Signal war auch in Irland empfänglich, wie auch in Frankreich).

Harry und seine Freunde waren die ersten Zeugen/Besucher die eintrafen, obwohl sich bereits zwei Auroren im Raum befanden. Es waren keine, die Harry kannte, aber er grüßte sie trotzdem, und sie taten es ebenfalls. Danach wandte er sich zu Fred um………ja, er konnte sie auseinander halten, aber der Grund wieso das möglich war, war ein Geheimnis das er weder Ron noch Ginny sagte……..und Fred saß in Fudge's Stuhl, und ahmte sehr realistisch den Mann nach, wobei er aber immer leise war. Harry drehte sich zu den Auroren um und sah das sie Mühe hatten, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Das Leben ist wie immer sehr interessant mit euch beiden."

"Du wärst schon verloren ohne uns, Harry, und das weisst du." er wusste das durchaus, und nickte. Fred stand nun auf, denn in diesem Moment trat die Gruppe von Hogwarts ein. Sie bestand aus Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Remus, Flitwick, und McGonagall. Dumbledore würde vermutlich den Rest des Wizengamot begleiten. Die Schüler lächelten sie an, selbst Ron, aber die vier „Erwachsenen" wirkten so als würden sie sich eher unwohl fühlen. Harry sah die vier Lehrer kurz an und konnte sich einen Satz nicht verkneifen:

"Du meine Güte, vermisst euch denn keiner?" McGonagall's Lippen wurden noch dünner, sofern es möglich war, allerdings entspannten sich dafür Flitwick und Remus. Remus trat nun zu Harry und den Zwillingen und schüttelte ihre Hände.

"Der Unterricht wurde für heute abgesagt, da so viele Personen hier sind. Professor Sprout hat derzeit die Leitung. Es tut gut, dich zu sehen Harry." Harry betrachtete Remus kurz und bemerkte wie sehr sich dieser erholt hatte.

"Das gleiche gilt für dich Remus, die Arbeit als Lehrer tut dir eindeutig gut." die Zwillinge unterhielten sich derzeit mit den anderen Jugendlichen, sehr zur Verärgerung von McGonagall. Harry sah dies und entschloss sich, sie noch etwas mehr zu ärgern.

"Guten Tag Minerva, wie geht es dir?" Jeder hielt inne, als er Harry's Satz hörte, und die Jugendlichen mussten über sein Grinsen leise Lachen. Zu ihren Gunsten muss man sagen, das sie nicht lauter wurde.

"Mr. Potter." sagte sie mit neutraler Stimme, die aber recht deutlich aussagte, das sie eigentlich viel heftiger reagieren wollte. Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, das immer mehr Besucher eintrafen. Er drehte seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin nun den Rücken zu und sah zu seinen Freunden.

"Kommt, wir müssen reden." Die acht Jugendlichen gingen in eine Ecke der Galerie, und Harry und George sprachen einen Schutzzauber gegen Mithörer, so dass sie ohne Störung reden konnten. Harry sah immer wieder vorsichtig zu den Lehrern aus Hogwarts, und wandte sich dann an Ron und Neville:

"Also ihr beiden, wie stehen die Dinge? Habt ihr euch wieder beruhigt? Bitte bejaht es, damit wir uns einfach in Ruhe unterhalten können." keiner antwortete, obwohl Ron fast schon rebellisch drein schaute. Neville ähnelte überhaupt nicht Luna, aber war weit ruhiger, als Harry es kannte. Luna's positive Seite wuchs um weitere 10 Punkte aus Harry's Sicht.

"Also nicht. Habt ihr wenigstens mit den Feindseeligkeit aufgehört?" Beide nickten nun.

"Also Hermione hat mich gebeten, bei euch eine Einigung zu versuchen, da sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage sah (Hermine zuckte hier zusammen). Ron, die Karte der Herumtreiber gehört den Zwillingen und mir, und nur uns, bis wir sie irgendjemanden geben. Sie ist UNSER Erbe für Hogwarts, und niemand darf sie verwenden ausser wir erlauben es……..IST DAS KLAR?" Die drei sahen ihn ernst an, bis Ron leicht nickte.

"Neville, egal ob Ron es verdient hat, das du ihm die Zähne aus schlägst, so versuch bitte ruhiger zu bleiben. Ich möchte keine Gewalt zwischen euch sehen, zumindest nicht aus diesen Gründen. Draco muss einen Freudentanz aufgeführt haben als er das hörte, und das ist etwas, das ihr bitte vermeiden möget. Wenn Ron wieder etwas derartiges tut, spielt ihm bitte nur Scherze, oder zumindest etwas weniger radikales. Die einfachste Lösung wäre, seine Mutter darüber zu informieren. In Ordnung?"

"In Ordnung." das war eindeutig zu einfach, dachte Harry.

"Bitte um Himmels Willen, schüttelt euch wenigstens die Hände." Neville streckte die Hand aus und Ron schüttelte sie kurz…….sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte aber das er nicht wirklich glücklich war.

"Gut, und nebenbei, Scherze können auch aus den Vereinigten Staaten herüber kommen, wisst ihr, denn Dobby und Winky haben keine Probleme damit bei euch aufzutauchen wenn ich sie darum bitte." Dies ging jetzt vermutlich zu weit und Ron konnte sich nicht wieder beruhigen.

"Wieso kümmert es dich, verdammt nochmal! Du bist bei der ersten Gelegenheit wie ein feiger Hund geflohen! Du hast selbst gesagt das es dich nicht kümmert, was Du Weißt Schon Wer tut! Er könnte uns alle umbringen und es würde dich nicht stören." keiner der vier Schüler von Hogwarts wirkte wirklich geschockt als sie dies hörten, weshalb Harry und die Zwillinge ahnten, das sie diese Sätze bereits gehört hatten. Die Zwillinge schlossen ihre Augen und warteten darauf, das Harry ausrastete, aber er enttäuschte sie. Er trat zu Ron und zog ihn zu sich heran, indem er ihn am Kragen der Robe packte………ein beeindruckendes Bild, wenn man bedachte, das Ron ein gutes Stück größer war als Harry.

"Es ist verdammt nochmal meine Angelegenheit, und zwar dank deiner FREUNDIN……..und weil ich ihre Gefühle nicht mit den Füßen trete. Ihr alle bedeutet mir etwas, Ron, obwohl die anderen vermutlich etwas mehr als du, du Holzkopf! Ich bin ob meiner eigenen Sicherheit fortgegangen, und weil der alte Mann bereit war mich zu opfern um Voldemort zu töten………und ich werde mich mit Sicherheit NICHT opfern lassen. Also, welches Problem du auch immer mit meinem Fortgang haben magst, Schluck es runter. Ich wollte deine Gefühle niemals verletzen, Ron, aber ich bin um einiges loyaler zu dir als du es zu mir bist, über die Jahre gesehen und ich denke ich verdiene wenigstens etwas Geduld und Nachsicht."

Ron wusste nicht was Nachsicht genau war, aber er konnte es an Hand der Gesichter der anderen erahnen. Luna und Neville hatten neutrale Gesichtsausdrücke, während Hermione noch immer nachdenklich wirkte. Seine Familie war es aber, die ihn nachdenklich stimmte: Ginny wirkte nur zufrieden, während sie nickte als Harry dies sagte……aber Sorgen bereitete ihm die wütenden Gesichtsausdrücke der Zwillinge. Er hatte bisher nicht geahnt wie nahe die drei sich wirklich standen. Und besonders Harry's Gesichtsausdruck bereitete ihm große Sorgen. Langsam wurde ihm klar, wie gefährlich sein Freund geworden war. Ron seufzte frustriert, denn er hasste es, so in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden.

"Du glaubst wirklich das Dumbledore dich ohne weiteres so opfern würde?" Harry sah seine Gelegenheit und sagte.

"Ohne zu Zögern, Ron, und er würde nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Ich bin nur ein Werkzeug für ihn, und vor allem eines das man einfach fort werfen kann. Das ist der Grund wieso ich fortging. Nicht weil ich mich nicht um euch sorge, oder weil ich Angst vor Voldemort habe. Nein, sondern weil, wenn ich Voldemort gegenüber treten soll und ich stimme zu, das es unvermeidlich ist……..nun ich brauche mehr Training und Vorbereitung als ich sie bisher erhalten habe. Ich war jetzt einen Monat dort in der Schule und ich habe in diesem Monat mehr gelernt als in einem JAHR in Hogwarts. Weißt du wieso? Weil es keinen Snape gibt, keinen inkompetentem Verteidigungslehrer, aber dafür eine Umgebung die mir beim Lernen hilft. Verdammt, wenn ihr es wolltet, könnte ich sofort dafür sorgen, das ihr ebenfalls dort hin wechseln könntet, ich würde die Gebühren zahlen!" Ginny war die einzigste von ihnen die nun auf sah als er das sagte, und Harry erwartete ein näheres Gespräch zu dem Thema in kürze. Ron wirkte nun um einiges gefasster, was Harry beruhigte.

"Ich erwarte nicht das du die Art magst, mit der ich fortging, Ron, und ich stimme sogar zu, das du in einer absolut perfekten Welt von Anfang an gewusst hättest, was ich plane……..aber ich hatte gute Gründe dafür es so durchzuführen, und soweit es mich betrifft, ist das Resultat das einzigste wichtige hier……und das Resultat war meine Flucht ohne Hindernisse." Harry's mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Ruhe schwand mit jedem Wort, aber Ron blieb zum Glück ruhig.

Das Treffen endete wenige Augenblicke später als Molly und Bill eintrafen, gefolgt von Arthur. Harry, der sich durchaus im Klaren war welchen Eindruck er beim letzten Treffen mit den Eltern der Weasley's gemacht hatte (im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys), reagierte zuerst. Er ging hinüber und umarmte Molly, bevor er Arthurs Hand schüttelte. Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten lang, während immer mehr Personen eintrafen, und Arthur und Molly stellten klar, das sie ihm sein Verhalten damals nicht übel nahmen. Hermione zog Ron zu der Gruppe hinüber und bestürmte Harry mit Fragen über den Unterricht in Zauberstabloser Magie. Dies dauerte noch einen Augenblick lang, bis Remus genug hatte und er sich und Harry bei den anderen entschuldigte, welche sich auf ihre Sitze setzten.

"Peter Pettigrew, Vertreter Lord Voldemorts. Das ist ein wirklich interessanter Brief Harry……was ist mit dem Rest?" Harry hatte Remus einen Brief direkt nach dem Treffen mit Mark Frankel geschickt, und das Wurmschwanz-Problem erklärt.

"Ich kann dir leider nicht viel sagen, Remus, ein Agent der amerikanischen, magischen Regierung fing ihn ab und zeigte ihn mir um die Echtheit zu bestätigen." so gesagt war es nur eine kleine Übertreibung……..

"Was sagte der Rest, Harry?"

"Sie suchen in Amerika nach Mitglieder, mehr weiß ich nicht. Die Auroren dort drüben kümmern sich darum, Remus." Remus begann zu lachen.

"Hast du die Geschichte erfunden, Harry? Ich hätte gedacht das ich eine bessere Lüge verdiene als das." Harry lächelte ihn nur leicht an.

"Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, Remus, ich bin in der Lage, Anweisungen zu akzeptieren…….besonders wenn ich ihre Notwendigkeit verstehe. Mir wurde gesagt, nicht mehr als diese Informationen zu erwähnen, und ich werde mich daran halten."

"Ich habe dir gegenüber einen Eid geschworen Harry, ich habe geschworen, dich in allem zu Unterstützen, auch ihm gegenüber. Ich habe mich für dich bei den Ordenssitzungen eingesetzt, das weisst du, da die Zwillinge dir vermutlich alles darüber erzählen." Hier war ein eher bitterer Unterton zu hören.

"Das ist etwas, das du schon vor 15 Jahren hättest tun sollen Remus, als deine besten Freunde ermordet wurden und ihr Sohn zum Waisen wurde. Aber nein, du hast zugelassen, das er zu den Muggeln kam ohne das du es auch nur ansatzweise zu verhindern versucht hättest. Erwarte also nicht das ich dir in dieser Sache irgend welche Sympathie entgegenbringe……..und während ich mich sehr über deinen Sinneswandel freue, so musst du noch einiges wieder gutmachen bei mir. Wenn du mich also bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich würde noch jemanden gerne begrüßen." Harry hatte noch nicht einmal seinen größten Vorteil erwähnt: das Remus den Eid nur wegen der einen Million Galleonen und dem Haus geschworen hatte, denn er dachte das er dies besser für die nächste ähnliche Diskussion aufheben sollte. Er fühlte sich nun deutlich besser, da er das Problem soweit gelöst hatte, und wandte sich von einem deutlich genervten und seelisch verletzten Remus ab und ging zu Rufus Scrimgeour hinüber, der gerade den Raum betrat.

"Hallo Harry, ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen."

"Dem stimme ich zu, Sir. Ich soll sie auch von Tom Ripley und Dick Greenleaf grüßen."

"Danke, grüß sie bitte zurück. Wie läuft dein Training in Verteidigung so? Ich denke deutlich besser als das in Hogwarts oder?" Er sah zu Remus als er dies sagte, aber Harry stimmte ihm durchaus zu.

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden, und Professor Ripley ist ein sehr guter, genauer Lehrer. Und da niemand versucht mich zu ermorden, ist es noch besser geworden." beide lächelten nun.

"Das bezweifle ich nicht. Ich werde in ein paar Wochen drüben in den Staaten zu einer Konferenz sein, ich denke ich werde dich besuchen, damit wir in Ruhe reden können."

"Darüber würde ich mich freuen, Sir." Sie schüttelten die Hände und Harry ging zu seinem Stuhl in der zweiten Reihe, welchen ihm die Zwillinge freigehalten hatten, und der Wizengamot trat ein……und ein gewisser alter Magier hatte durchaus zu seiner Frustration die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Rufus bemerkt. Der Gerichtssaal war noch nicht ganz gefüllt, und fünfzehn Auroren bezogen ihre Posten im Raum. Draco und seine Mutter saßen in der ersten Reihe, direkt hinter dem Stuhl des Angeklagten. Die Leute aus Hogwarts saßen links, in der dritten Reihe. Nun fehlten nur noch Fudge und seine Kollegen sowie der Angeklagte. Der Minister kam einige Minuten später herein, wobei Diggory und Percy direkt hinter ihm folgten. Beide nahmen Platz und Fudge sprach einen Sonorus Zauber.

"RUHE BITTE!" Der Raum wurde ruhig, während sie auf den Beginn warteten.

"Bringt den Angeklagten herein!" Eine Minute später wurde Lucius Malfoy herein gebracht. Er trug seine besten Roben, und sein Haar sah erstaunlich normal aus……..aber insgesamt sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Harry hatte ihn seit einigen Jahren, streng genommen, nicht gesehen, aber es sah eindeutig so aus, als wenn er gut 30 Pfund verloren hätte. Er lief sehr langsam, aber das dürfte daran liegen, das eine Kette seine Hände und Füße fesselte. Zwei Auroren gingen vor ihm, zwei hinter ihm, wodurch er gefährlicher wirkte, als er vermutlich war. Er wurde in den Stuhl des Angeklagten gesetzt und magische Seile fesselten ihn umgehend.

Die Sache die Harry sofort auffiel war der Gesichtsausdruck von Fudge, denn aus irgend einem Grund schaute er sehr genau hinüber. Von ihrer Unterhaltung im Juli ausgehend hatte Harry einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck erwartet, oder wenigstens einen neutralen…….nun erkannte er aber keinen von beiden. Wenn überhaupt sah der Minister sehr nervös aus. Er mied den Augenkontakt mit Lucius, und sah sich um, als wenn er schauen wollte, wo Dumbledore, Rufus, und selbst Harry sich befanden. Harry betrachtete die Personen um sich herum und fragte sich, ob irgend jemand dies auch bemerkte, aber dem schien nicht so. Harry hatte für Monate angenommen, das dies eines der einfachsten Gerichtsverfahren sein würde, wenn man die Vorgeschichte und die Beweise bedachte, aber jetzt schwankte er in der Meinung.

Bones erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben dem Wizengamot, und bedeutete Fudge das sie bereit war.

"Das Ministerium für Magie gegen Lucius Malfoy. Dem Angeklagten werden folgende Dinge vorgeworfen: Mord, versuchter Mord, Einbruch, illegale Anwendung dunkler Magie, Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche und das Dasein als Todesser. Lucius Malfoy, wie plädieren sie?"

"Nicht Schuldig." erklang Malfoy's doch recht raue Stimme, während er mühsam gerade aufrecht stand.

"Madam Bones, sind sie bereit für ihren ersten Zeugen?"

"Das bin ich. Die Magische Strafverfolgung ruft Harry Potter auf." Harry war in der Tat jene Person gewesen nach der sich fast alle eintretenden umdrehten, so dass es nur logisch war, das dieser Aufruf kaum für Aufregung sorgte. Er ging zum Zeugenstuhl und setzte sich. Lucius schien sich selbst zu verteidigen, und zu Harry's leichter Überraschung fragte er nicht nach Veritaserum……..obwohl Harry nicht wusste, wieso dies so wichtig war.

"Bitte nennen sie für die Akten ihren Namen, ihr Alter und ihren derzeitigen Wohnort."

"Harry James Potter, 16, Great Lakes Magical Institute."

"Und obwohl sie 16 sind, sind sie für Erwachsen erklärt worden?"

"Ja Ma'am, aber um genau zu sein, trifft dies für den fraglichen Tag nicht zu."

"Ist notiert. Mr. Potter, wann trafen sie das erste Mal auf den Angeklagten?" Harry überlegte kurz.

"Ich kann ihnen nicht das genaue Datum sagen Ma'am, aber es war definitiv im August 1992, bei Flourish und Blotts."

"Was geschah bei diesem Zusammentreffen?" Harry beschrieb nun die genauen Ereignisse die während der Autogrammstunde von Lockhart. Viele Leute sahen nun zu Arthur, denn die Idee einer Prügelei mit Malfoy war eher schockierend.

Insgesamt wurde Harry darum gebeten, seine anderen Treffen mit Lucius zu beschreiben: Am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres, sowohl im Büro von Dumbledore und im Korridor direkt davor; die Szene direkt nach dem Tri-Magischen Turnier, auf dem Friedhof; und zu guter Letzt schilderte er gut 20 Minuten lang die genauen Ereignisse in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums.

"Sie sagen also, das der Angeklagte ein Todesser ist und dies auch direkt vor ihren Augen zugegeben hat?"

"Ja das tue ich, allerdings würde ich sagen, das er behaupten wird, das er unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand."

"Ich übergebe den Zeugen der Verteidigung, allerdings behalte mir das Recht vor, ihn erneut aufzurufen."

Lucius betrachtete kurz den Rivalen seines Sohnes, aber jedes Rachegefühl das er haben mochte, könnte dazu führen, das er gefesselt wurde. Jedes mal wenn er zu Harry sah wurde er daran erinnert, wie Dobby ihn angriff, allerdings beruhigte er sich recht schnell.

"Potter…….du hasst mich, oder?"

"Ja das ist richtig." Malfoy erwartete einen Wutausbruch, aber das nichts dergleichen geschah, überraschte ihn kurz.

"Wieso?" Harry dachte das dies doch recht offensichtlich wäre, nachdem er 30 Minuten lang über ihn und seine Taten berichtet hatte.

"Nun, die Mordversuche an mir machen das doch recht offensichtlich oder Lucius? Ich weiß nicht was du mit dieser Frage bezwecken willst." Die Menge redete quer durcheinander, und selbst Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

"Und du hasst auch meinen Sohn oder?" Das war nicht so offensichtlich.

"Nun, nicht wirklich." Was meinte er? Lucius fand seine Sprache aber schnell wieder.

"Wieso das?"

"Es ist schwer jemanden zu hassen, der mir jedes mal unterlegen ist. Ich mag ihn nicht, das ist klar, aber wenn man bedenkt, das ich ihn heute das letzte Mal für mindestens ein Jahr sehe, kann ich keinen Hass auf ihn empfinden." Ja, Harry hatte diese Ansprache vorbereitet. Bones hatte ihm einige Tipps zu den Fragen die er erwarten konnte gegeben, und dies war eine davon gewesen. Die Menge mochte diese Antwort, während Fudge, wenn Harry sich umgedreht hätte, deutlich zusammen zuckte.

"Sicher kannst du nicht erwarten, das die Mitglieder des Gerichts deinen Hass auf meine Familie übersehen werden oder? Du hasst uns, und willst mich mit allen Mitteln genau deshalb im Gefängnis sehen!" Harry wusste das er ruhig bleiben musste.

"Ich will dich nur wegen deiner Verbrechen im Gefängnis sehen, Lucius, aus keinem anderen Grund. Wenn du kein Todesser wärst, würde ich dich vermutlich gar nicht oder kaum kennen. Nebenbei, dein Sohn irritiert mich einfach, nicht mehr, und ein Gefängnisaufenthalt rechtfertigt dies nicht."

"Stimmt es nicht das du selbst einige Verbrechen begangen hast, während derer ich fälschlicherweise verhaftet wurde? Einbruch in das Ministerium? Verletzung der Räumlichkeiten in der Mysteriumsabteilung? Verletzung der Gesetze für die Magie minderjähriger?"

"Das stimmt bis auf das letzte, ein minderjähriger darf dann zaubern, wenn er sich selbst verteidigen muss…….etwas, das dir sehr wohl bekannt sein dürfte."

"Wieso denkst du wurdest du wegen dieser Dinge nicht belangt?"

"Weil meine Vergehen, oder Verbrechen wie du sie nennst, zur Verhaftung von 11 bekannten Todessern und der Anerkennung von Voldemort's Rückkehr führten. Ich denke das meine Vergehen im Vergleich dazu unwichtig waren."

"Oder vielleicht eher weil du der Junge-der-Lebt bist?"

"Ich denke das ist zum Teil korrekt." Obwohl Harry diese Befragung gut zu Handhaben schien, griff nun Bones ein.

"Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gibt für das Protokoll bekannt, das Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, und Mr. Longbottom im Gegenzug für ihre Aussagen heute straf frei bleiben, und das diese sechs ihre Aussagebereitschaft erklärt haben, bevor die Immunität überhaupt von unserer Seite aus erklärt wurde." Reell gesehen hatte sie recht, sehr weitläufig gesehen jedenfalls. Die fünf Schüler von Hogwarts hatten in der Tat angenommen, das, da sie scheinbar nicht angeklagt wurden, obwohl bereits drei Monate vergangen waren, sie nicht belangt würden. Bones entschied sich dazu, das Harry's Sorgen (aus ihrer Sicht) und seine Paranoia nicht offen ausgelegt werden mussten.

"Das ist in dem Protokoll hiermit vermerkt."

Lucius ging erstaunlicherweise nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen ging er auf Harry's vorherige Aussage ein und zwar gezielt auf die darin geschilderten Ereignisse, und ging auf jede noch so kleine Sache ein. Lucius mochte Arrogant und unberechenbar gewesen sein, aber Harry musste zugeben, das er wusste, was er tat. Bones wirkte eher gelangweilt, aber konnte zu keinem Zeitpunkt eingreifen. Es dauerte weitere 30 Minuten, aber Harry konnte schließlich den Zeugenstuhl verlassen und zwar gegen 10:15 morgens, obwohl Lucius sich auch das Recht herausnahm, ihn erneut aufzurufen. Er stellte sicher das sein Rücken dem Wizengamot zugewandt war und winkte Draco kurz zu…….der, überraschenderweise einfach nur grinste.

Hermine war als nächste an der Reihe, gefolgt von Ginny und Luna. Ihre Geschichten passten zu der von Harry, da die ersten beiden Mädchen Lucius nie zuvor getroffen hatten. Überraschenderweise war Luna ihm einige Male gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater begegnet, aber es war nichts weiter vorgefallen. Aber das Kreuzverhör von Malfoy führte dazu, das die drei jeweils über eine Stunde im Zeugenstand verbrachten, und Harry wurde mehr als einmal erneut befragt. Bones fragte sich wieso Malfoy so viel Zeit vergeudete, und stand auf, nachdem Luna entlassen worden war.

"Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gibt zu Protokoll, das die Aussagen von Ronald Weasley und Neville Longbottom sich definitiv nicht wirklich von denen derer von Miss Granger oder Miss Weasley unterscheiden, und wenn der Angeklagte zustimmt würden wir deren Aussage gerne überspringen." Malfoy wartete nicht bis Fudge irgend etwas sagte.

"Ich werde ihre Aussage mit Sicherheit nicht überspringen, und ich werde meine Rechte im Sinne des Gesetzes sicher nicht ignorieren."

"Nun gut, Madam Bones, ihren nächsten Zeugen bitte." Bones sah Malfoy irritiert an und rief Neville auf. Malfoy musste mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Neville musste, nach einer eher zurückhaltenden Befragung durch Bones, nun leider die vielen Fragen von Malfoy beantworten, insbesondere über seine Eltern und ihren Zustand, woraufhin Bones nun endgültig die Nase voll hatte und rigoros eingriff. Fudge erklärte, das eine Mittagspause folgen würde, nachdem auch Ron befragt war. Bones fertigte Ron in fünf Minuten ab, und Malfoy lies es erstaunlich ruhig angehen, und bedrängte ihn erst am Ende.

"Mr. Weasley, was war ihre Reaktion als sie hörte, das Potter nach Amerika geflohen war?" dies war eine sehr fragwürdige Fragestellung, da Ron die Nachricht auf zwei verschiedene Arten gehört hatte: zum einen, als ihm gesagt wurde das Harry England verlassen hatte, aber zum anderen als er heraus fand wohin. Ron allerdings war zwar in manchen Dingen etwas minderbemittelt, erkannte aber die Falle trotzdem.

"Ich war überrascht."

"Wohl eher zutiefst verletzt?" So dumm wie Ron manchmal war, so verstand er aber trotzdem durchaus den Sinn der Frage.

"Wieso geht dies sie überhaupt etwas an?" Er kam damit Bones zuvor, die erneut Einspruch einlegen wollte.

"Ich stelle hier Potter's Glaubwürdigkeit in Frage. Stimmt es das, du, sein bester Freund, nicht über seine Pläne informiert wurdest, sondern es erst später erfahren hast?" Ron und die anderen waren von Remus und McGonagall sehr genau vor dem Verfahren instruiert worden, nichts über den Orden und seine Geheimnisse zu verraten (der alte Mann missachtete sie weiterhin)……so das Ron, zumindest theoretisch, durchaus Harry's Gründe verstand………allerdings durfte er sie nicht offen im Gericht aussprechen. Er würde aber auch nicht darüber lügen, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er:

"Das stimmt." Nun brach ein kleines Chaos im Saal aus, als sich alle Harry zuwandten…….der aber darauf vorbereitet war und weiterhin lächelte als Malfoy dies fragte. Ron lächelte ebenfalls, während die Zwillinge auf beiden Seiten von Harry fieberhaft hofften das Ron hoffentlich fertig war.

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen." Es war nun genau eine Minute nach 12 Uhr.

"Wir werden nun eine Mittagspause einlegen, bitte seien sie um 13.30 Uhr wieder hier." Die Auroren führten Lucius wieder in seine Zelle zurück, und die Zuschauer gingen hinaus. Fred, George, und Harry standen nun auf und warteten auf Ron. Molly und Arthur kamen ebenfalls hinzu, denn sie hofften eine Szene vermeiden zu können, während die Hogwartsgruppe gemeinsam mit Bill seitlich stand und zusah.

"Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Ron?" Ron's Lächeln war nun verschwunden, ersetzt durch einem eher genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was sollte ich sagen? Es war die Wahrheit oder?" Harry schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, Wahrheit oder nicht, es hatte ihm einige Probleme eingebracht.

"Ja das stimmt, allerdings hast du damit definitiv nur Lucius geholfen. Danke Ron. Ach ja, solltest du die Quelle von Witch Weekly bezüglich Sophie sein…….." er ließ diese Drohung offen, aber wandte sich nun zur Tür um. Hermine hielt ihn aber vorher auf.

"Was meintest du damit? Malfoy geholfen?" Sie hatte eindeutig sehr wenige Filme über Gerichtsverfahren gesehen (Claudia hatte ihn damit infiziert, da sie diese liebte).

"Er versucht mich irgendwo hin zu manövrieren Hermine, jeder Kreuzverhör war nur auf mich bezogen. Er nutzt vergangene Zweifel über mich um mich als Verbrecher hinzustellen. Er weiß, das er in Problemen steckt, wenn der Wizengamot ihn verurteilt, aus diesem Grund sucht er nach Punkten die mich negativ dastehen lassen." dies ließ sie innehalten, und gab den Zwillingen Gelegenheit, aufzuschließen. Ginny ergriff seinen Arm.

"Du gehst nicht wieder oder? Lass nicht zu, das Ron dich wieder verjagt." Harry wollte nicht zur Schule zurück, noch nicht. Er hatte Malfoy's Hasstriaden über ihn nicht ohne Grund über 2 Stunden zugehört. Er wollte das Urteil hören.

"Ich verlasse das Land noch nicht, wenn du das wissen möchtest. Das Frühstück hat zu Hause noch nicht einmal beginnen (Er betonte das Wort „zu Hause", und schaute direkt zu McGonagall und Remus). Gred, Forge und ich gehen lediglich nach Muggellondon zum Mittagessen, da wir eine so lange Pause haben." Derjenige, der sie begleiten würde war Peter Tyson, der leise, und fast unbemerkt hinzugekommen war……das primäre Gesprächsthema würden WWW und das Gerichtsverfahren sein. Bill trat nun hinzu.

"Ich komme ebenfalls mit, wenn es euch nicht stört. Ich denke nicht, das ihr drei so allein nach London gehen solltet." Fred und George sahen sich ein, und nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und richteten sie auf Bill………und dessen Gesichtsausdruck……

"Oh das war gut Fred, wir sollten das öfter machen." die anderen waren einfach nur überrascht.

"Da hast du recht, George. Wie ihr gesehen habt, haben wir den Potter Quick Draw geübt. Das Manöver des einzigst vernünftigen Verteidigungslehrer den wir je hatten." Sie gingen noch immer kichernd zur Tür. Molly und Arthur sagten das sie bei der Gruppe bleiben würden, da sie ihre jüngsten Kinder derzeit sehr selten sahen. Während McGonagall und Remus ihn wütend anstarrten, fragte Harry gar nicht erst ob einer der anderen Jugendlichen ihn begleiten wollte. Gemeinsam mit Bill ging er hinter den Zwillingen her, und verpasste damit den Spaß. Ginny drehte sich zu ihrem älteren Bruder um und verpasste ihm eine so heftige Backpfeife, das Molly zusammen zuckte.

"Du verdammter kleiner Bastard. Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht? Kein Wunder das Harry fort ging, nachdem er dich die ganzen Jahre über ertragen musste." Ron hatte nun die Schnauze voll das den ganzen Tag über nur über Harry geredet wurde.

"TU DAS NIE WIEDER GINNY, DU WIRST ES BEREUEN." Ginny sah aus als wenn sie ihn beim Worte nehmen wollte, aber sie wurde daran gehindert. Arthur trat zwischen sie.

"Es reicht, ihr beiden. Der nächste der sich daneben benimmt ist derjenige der es bereuen wird, und ich spreche über mehr als einfaches degnomen. IST DAS KLAR?" Zum zweiten Mal in den letzten vier Stunden stimmte Ron einer Art Waffenstillstand zu, obwohl er es nicht wollte. Er nickte, während Ginny sich nur umdrehte und davon ging, gefolgt von Luna und Neville. Ron's Eltern und Hermine sagten nichts weiter, während die Lehrer von Hogwarts sich ganz heraus hielten.

"Seht mich nicht so an, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!" Das konnte man in Frage stellen, aber die anderen sagten nichts weiter.

"Gehen wir, wir können per Kamin von meinem Büro aus zum Tropfenden Kessel reisen und dort etwas essen. Minerva?"

"Ja machen wir das. Mr. Weasley (an Ron gewandt), ich möchte von keinerlei Zwischenfällen zwischen ihnen und ihrer Schwester hören, VERSTANDEN?"

"Wenn sie mich erneut schlägt werde ich sie zurückschlagen…..und zwar mit voller Wucht. Sie können mir meinetwegen Strafarbeiten bis Weihnachten geben, es stört mich nicht." Er ging nun fort, aber Hermine folgte ihm nicht.

"Hermione, sprich bitte mit mir."

"Ich werde es versuchen, Mrs. Weasley……..aber ich werde es nicht weiter versuchen. Er hat sich verändert, und ich mag diese Veränderungen nicht." Sie eilte nun Ginny hinterher, und sprach leise mit ihr. Remus musste noch etwas überraschendes Sagen.

"Nun, in diesem Fall muss ich mich leider hinter Ron stellen……..wenn mich jemand schlägt werde ich mich wehren, egal ob es eine Frau ist oder nicht. Ich denke deine Reaktion darauf ist falsch gewesen, Minerva. Kommt, gehen wir Mittagessen." McGonagall wurde recht Rot im Gesicht ob dieser Kritik, wie bei jeder Kritik die nicht von Dumbledore stammte. Der Rest des Pause des Gerichtsverfahrens verlief recht friedlich. Ron blieb während der Pause sehr still, während die anderen ihn einfach ignorierten und sich unterhielten.

Die Mittagspause für The Harry und seine Freunde war noch entspannender. Die meiste Zeit wurde über WWW gesprochen, da Fred und George über ihre Pläne sprachen, einen Laden neben Madam Rosmerta's während der Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu mieten (diese würden in drei Wochen beginnen, wie auch die Besuche in der Flackter Alley in Great Lakes). Eine Erweiterung wurde besprochen, aber sie hatten es nicht eilig damit, solange Voldemort aktiv war. Dann kam das Gespräch auf das Verfahren und Peter stimmte zu, das Lucius etwas plante, und es irritierte ihn, das ihn kein Anwalt begleitete. Seine Theorie war, das Malfoy genau wusste, das er verlieren würde, denn die Standardaussage "Ich war unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs" war hier nutzlos……und wollte nur Geld sparen. Niemand dachte daran, das Voldemort auftauchen könnte, denn sie nahmen an, das Lucius und seine Kameraden ein Schandmal waren und einer Rettung nicht würdig waren. Harry sagte auch, das Bones gesagt hatte, das sie mittels Veritaserum alle Informationen aus ihnen heraus geholt hatten, aber diese waren nutzlos. Damit war das Thema beendet und sie sprachen wieder über den Laden.

In der Zwischenzeit im verbotenen Wald, 100 Meter von Hagrid's Hütte entfernt.

13:15 Uhr

Der groß gebaute Fenrir Greyback beobachtete ruhig seine Truppen. Es waren insgesamt 20 dort, der Großteil seines Rudels (10 weitere waren zurückgeblieben). Er sprach sie nun an.

"Denkt an den Plan. Gruppe von Hogsmeade, sorgt für möglichst viel Sachschaden, und gebt dann das Signal. Sorgt dafür das sie nicht zu oft auf euch zielen können wenn sie eintreffen…..denkt aber daran, das wir nur wollen das sie dort hin kommen. Tötet nur wenn es nötig ist, aber tötet nicht unnötig unser Essen. Selbst wenn wir weitere „konvertierte" gebrauchen könnten, ist das nicht der primäre Aufgabenpunkt. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Ein kollektives:

"Ja Sir." folgte. Edward Grant, ein irischer Werwolf, würde die Gruppe in Hogsmeade anführen. Er war Fenrir's Stellvertreter, und konnte damit betraut werden.

"Der Rest der mit begleitet achtet auf die verbleibenden Lehrer in Hogwarts. Die erfahrensten Lehrer sind derzeit im Gerichtssaal, und der einzigste, der uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte wäre Shepherd,. Narcissa sagte mir das er ein erfahrener Kämpfer ist, obwohl er Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Es gibt außerdem einige Schüler die gut kämpfen können, weshalb wir nicht hinein müssen." als alle nickten, war er zufrieden.

"Gut, Edward, geh mit deinen Männern nach Hogsmeade. Gebt das Signal wenn ihr bereit seid."

"Ja Sir. Dies wird ein guter Tag." Greyback lächelte leicht.

"Es ist der Tag an dem wir die Initiative übernehmen. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, das dieser arrogante Magier (er meinte Voldemort) seinen Teil einhält." Grant und die 11 anderen gingen durch die Baumreihen. Sie bewegten sich schnell und getarnt, und schafften es irgendwie den Zentauren auszuweichen (Oder sie taten es nicht, aber die Zentauren hielten sich heraus). Sie traten neben der Heulenden Hütte aus dem Wald, direkt neben den Bahngleisen nahe des Bahnhofs von Hogsmeade. Grant überprüfte seine Uhr, es war genau 13:35 Uhr. Er wandte sich an Castor Archer, seinen stärksten Krieger, damit dieser das Signal gab:

AAAAAAWHHHHOOOOOOOOO!

Das Heulen Durchschnitt die Stimmung diesen Nachmittags, und die Köpfe überall in Hogsmeade schossen nach oben.

"Deine Männer wissen was sie tun sollen………ANGRIFF!" Das gute Dutzend verwandelte sich, ein sehr komplizierter und ermüdender Prozess wenn es keinen Vollmond gab……aber sie hatten genügend Energie dafür. Sie gruppierten sich in Gruppen zu je vier…….eine Gruppe ging zu dem Three Broomsticks…….eine zu Zonkos………..und die letzte (darunter Grant) ging zu Dervish und Banges. ein Blick auf die Karte von Hogsmeade würde deutlich machen, das diese drei Orte die am weitesten von einander entferntesten sind, wodurch jede Gruppe reichlich Platz für das Chaos hatte……..und das Chaos begann sofort. Binnen 10 Minuten waren die Orte halb zerstört, da dies der erste groß angelegte Angriff von Werwölfen seit Jahrzehnten war und dieser die Einwohner völlig überraschte.

Die erste kleine Gruppe zerstörte Madam Rosemerta's Laden binnen weniger als einer Minute, und terrorisierte die Besucher im Innern………die alle dem Gerichtsverfahren gegen Malfoy aus dem Radio zuhörten. Castor Archer gelang es den Kamin zu vernichten, so dass keiner fliehen konnte. In der Hitze des Moments ignorierten sie Greyback's Befehl niemanden zu töten………und zwei der Besucher wurden sofort getötet, während der Rest davon apparierte, darunter auch Madam Rosmerta. Archer und seine Gruppe gingen nun zum nächsten Gebäude……und fuhren genauso fort. Ähnliche Szenen ereigneten sich bei den anderen beiden Gruppen, und am Ende wurden neun Grabsteine für getötete Einwohner des Dorfes benötigt. Nach gut acht Minuten waren alle lebenden Einwohner fortappariert……jene mit Kindern hatten getarnte Notfallkamine benutzt. Damit benötigten Grant und seine Truppen nur wenige Minuten um alles zu vernichten und sie nutzten sie sehr gut.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hörten sie ein Heulen in der Entfernung…….das Rückzugssignal, denn es signalisierte die Ankunft der Auroren, welche Nahe dem Postamt ankamen, da alle Kamine vernichtet waren. Die Werwölfe liefen umgehend zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück, und verschwanden im Wald wo sie sich bald mit ihren Kameraden trafen.

Vor 10 Minuten bei Fenrir Greyback nahe Hagrid's Hütte.

"Das ist das Signal. VORWÄRTS!" sagte Greyback zu den anderen sieben, denn er erwartete kaum menschlichen Widerstand. Nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatten, zerstörten drei von ihnen Hagrid's Hütte (Grawp war nicht anwesend, und sie trafen auch nicht auf ihn). Aus purer Perversion ließen sie Fang am Leben, und ignorierten ihn, während sie ihr Werk beendeten. Nachdem sie fertig waren, liefen sie zum Schloss……..und trafen auf die erwartete Gegenwehr.

Ihr Informant im Schloss, ein klein gewachsener, weißhaariger Slytherin, hatte ihnen gesagt, das der Flugunterricht an diesem Tag nicht abgesagt worden war. Madam Hooch und zehn Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Erstklässler befanden sich in ihrer dritten Flugstunde auf dem Feld. Dies waren die Kinder, die nach ihren ersten beiden Stunden noch Probleme hatten, und die meisten von ihnen waren Muggelgeborene. Sie waren noch am Boden als der Lärm bei Hagrid's Hütte erklang……nun ja, seiner ehemaligen Hütte……. Die Kinder wussten nicht was geschah, aber Hooch wusste von Grawp, und nahm an, das er dafür verantwortlich war.

Sie fanden es aber sehr schnell heraus, da Greyback seine Gruppe direkt auf sie zu führte.

"ALLE IN DIE LUFT SOFORT!" Dies waren muggelgeborene und ironischerweise hatten viele von ihnen bereits Werwölfe im Fernsehen gesehen, oder im Kino…….und diese sahen denen sehr ähnlich. Sie bestiegen sofort ihre Besen, und hoben gerade noch rechtzeitig ab……..dies war auch nicht das Problem, denn der Grund wieso sie zum dritten Mal hier waren (Neville brauchte auch drei Stunden), war, das sie nicht wussten was sie danach tun sollten. Hooch gelang es gerade noch abzuheben, bevor Fenrir sie erreichte. Sie schrie ihre Schüler nun an:

"FLIEGT ZUM ASTRONOMIETURM HINAUF!" Die Kinder verstanden noch immer nicht was geschah, aber Hooch hatte ihnen eingebläut das sie immer tun mussten, was sie sagte…….und sie gehorchten……..einige nicht gerade sehr sicher, einige zögernd…….aber alle erreichten die theoretische Sicherheit.

Als Hooch dies sah, flog sie zu der Vordertür, welche geschlossen aber nicht verschlossen waren. Sie konnte nicht fassen was geschah……..nun ja, sie konnte es schon, und das bereitete ihr gerade so große Sorgen. Sie wusste, das dies kein Zufall sein konnte, denn die stärksten Lehrer waren hunderte Kilometer entfernt. Hooch flog auf einem alten Besen und sie mochte den Turm vielleicht erreichen…….aber es wir nun einmal aus gutem Grund die Fluglehrerin, denn so kam es zu einem Rennen zu den Türen.

Zwei der Werwölfe hatten versucht sie aufzuhalten, indem sie direkt zu den Türen liefen, anstatt zu den Kindern, aber sie war gerade noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen, und benutzte ihren Zauberstab um sie zu öffnen während sie hindurch schlitterte, nur um beinahe abzustürzen. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür, schloss diese und das genau in dem Moment wo die beiden Werwölfe hindurch wollten, so dass diese die Tür frontal gegen den Kopf geknallt bekamen.

Compingo!

Ein einfacher Verschlusszauber, der aber gegen jemanden ohne Magie sehr nützlich war……zumindest vorläufig. Um die Türen magisch zu verstärken, musste der generelle Verschlusszustand des Schlosses aktiviert werden……und das konnte nur von Dumbledore, McGonagall, oder Flitwick aufgeführt werden…..und komisch erweise waren diese drei genau jetzt nicht im Schloss, und das war erst einmal vor vielen Jahren vorgekommen…….als Flitwick in den Vereinigten Staaten war und Murray hier war. Hooch atmete mehrmals tief durch und hob ihren Zauberstab an ihre Kehle:

Magis Sonorous!

DIE SCHULE WIRD ANGEGRIFFEN! WERWÖLFE SIND AUF DEM GELÄNDE, ALLE SCHÜLER SOFORT IN DIE GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUME!

Magis Sonorus ist ein massiv verstärkter Sonorous Zauber, und dadurch war ihre Stimme im gesamten Schloss zu hören. Der Unterricht war ausgesetzt worden, aber es fanden weiter Studierstunden statt, damit keine Schüler Außerhalb des Schlosses waren. Sie konnte noch immer die Werwölfe hören, welche die Türen bearbeiteten……..sie hatte aber nicht bemerkt, das es nur derer fünf waren…..Greyback und zwei andere verwüsteten die Gewächshäuser………zum Glück war Sprout derzeit nicht dort.

POMONA! GIB ALARM!

Der fragliche Alarm konnte in jedem Lehrerbüro oder der Großen Halle ausgelöst werden, und war direkt mit dem Ministerium verbunden, und es war nur der Zauberstab eines Lehrers zur Aktivierung nötig. Der Alarm war seit der Zeit von Grindewald nicht mehr aktiviert worden, aber jeder wurde im September darüber informiert. Wenige Sekunden später wurde er aktiviert, was dazu führte, das Shepherd und Hill geschockt aufsprangen, die sich im Büro von Hill unterhalten hatten, und zu ihr gelaufen kamen. Der Alarm ähnelte dem Feueralarm der Muggel, und er war sehr laut.

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!

Er erklang sowohl im Schloss als auch im Ministerium………..wo sich die Beteiligten gerade wieder im Saal einfanden, und Remus war gerade als Zeuge von Bones aufgerufen worden.

Ministerium für Magie

vor 2 Minuten:

Die Menge kehrte seit gut 10 Minuten wieder zurück, während es Harry, Fred, und George gelungen war, ihre Sitze wieder einzunehmen. Die folgenden Zeugen würden jene sein, die für den Orden gekämpft hatten, wobei Dumbledore nicht befragt würde. Remus wollte gerade die erste Frage beantworten, sie sich mit seinen Erfahrungen seit dem Ende des letzten Krieges befasste, als der Alarm erklang.

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, wie auch fast alle anderen. Dumbledore, entgegen seinem Alter, sprang auf, als das Chaos begann.

"RUHE! Hagrid, bleib bei den Jugendlichen. Minerva, Remus, Filius, kommt mit!" Er lief, gefolgt von den anderen dreien aus dem Raum. Sie liefen zum nächsten Kamin und verschwanden in Dumbledore's Büro.

"Remus, Filius, zu den Haupttüren. Minerva, überprüfe die Gemeinschaftsräume." McGonagall, besaß wie alle anderen Lehrer die gängigen Passwörter. Dumbledore selbst rannte zum Büro von Sprout, und hoffte, das dies nur ein Missverständnis war. Er erreichte das Büro gerade rechtzeitig, da sie gerade zu seinem gehen wollte. Sprout war nur hier geblieben um Dumbledore zu unterrichten wenn er eintraf.

"Was ist passiert Pomona?"

"Werwölfe, Albus, insgesamt acht, laut Rolanda. Es ist gerade erst passiert. Mehr weiß ich nicht"

"Konnten sie die Tür durchbrechen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Rolanda ist derzeit dort, und ich habe gehört, das Jeffrey und Charles auch dorthin unterwegs sind."

"Nun gut, Minerva überprüft derzeit die Schüler. Bitte geh mit den anderen Lehrern in die Gemeinschaftsräume und tu das selbe. Stellt sicher, das mindestens zwei Lehrer in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum sind bis die Krise vorbei ist." Sie nickte und lief fort. Nachdem er den Alarm ausgeschaltet hatte, lief der alte Mann zu den Eingangstüren, wo er fünf seiner Lehrer vor fand. Allerdings schienen die Türen nicht länger bedrängt zu werden, allerdings schienen die Türen sehr stark nach innen gedrückt zu sein.

"Rolanda, was ist passiert?"

Sie hatte auch nicht mehr Informationen als Sprout, da es hier keine Fenster gab.

"Was ist mit den Schülern?"

"Es waren vermutlich keine außerhalb, abgesehen von meiner Flugklasse. Ich habe sie auf den Astronomieturm geschickt, konnte aber nicht erkennen ob alle ihn erreichten." Das lag daran, das sie in dem Moment abgelenkt gewesen war.

"Jeffrey, geh bitte hinauf und sieh nach ihnen."

"Ja Albus." Der Lehrer für Muggelstudien lief sofort los.

"Was tun wir jetzt Albus? Das Hämmern hörte vor gut einer Minute auf." Wo war Moody wenn man ihn brauchte……er war im Gerichtssaal geblieben.

"Die Auroren dürften jeden Moment hier sein, Charles, sie werden sich um die Dinge außerhalb kümmern. Unsere Aufgabe liegt bei den Schülern hier im Innern. Die anderen Lehrer überprüfen derzeit die Gemeinschaftsräume. Wir werden hier bleiben und auf die Auroren warten." wenige Minuten später erklang ein Klopfen an der Tür.

"Ministerium für Magie, öffnen sie die Türen!" Das war die Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt, der nicht im Gerichtssaal gewesen war……Bones wollte keine Auroren im Saal haben, welche Malfoy unter Umständen als Zeugen aufrufen konnte. Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert und gemeinsam mit Remus öffnete er die Türen.

"Kingsley, es tut gut sie zu sehen. Was ist hier draußen geschehen?"

"Die Werwölfe sind fort, sie sind in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen, als sie uns kommen sahen. Wir wissen nicht wieviele es waren……….aber es steht Rauch am Horizont Albus, genau aus der Richtung von Hogsmeade." Dies war nicht überraschend, wenn man die Zahl der angreifenden Werwölfe bedachte, aber Dumbledore kannte die genaue Zahl der Mitglieder von Greyback's Rudel nicht.

"Oh Gott. Habt ihr Leute dort hin geschickt?"

"Das haben wir, Tonks ist auch dorthin unterwegs. Sind alle Schüler anwesend?"

"Das überprüfen wir derzeit. Habt ihr irgend jemanden dort draußen gefunden?"

"Nein. Allerdings braucht ihr neue Gewächshäuser, und Hagrid wird wohl heute Abend im Schloss schlafen müssen."

"War es Greyback?"

"Das weiß ich nicht Albus, wir konnten keine Gesichter erkennen. Sie kamen nie in unsere Nähe, oder reagierten auf uns." Kingsley wurde von drei Auroren begleitet, und weitere fünf waren in Hogsmeade. Einer dieser Auroren (Monica Evans) kam durch das offene Tor gerannt, wo sie beim Apparieren erschienen war…….niemand konnte direkt auf das Gelände von Hogwarts apparieren. Völlig ausser Atem nach dem Lauf über eine viertel Meile, sagte sie nach Luft schnappend.

"Das gesamte Dort ist verwüstet Kingsley, Professor."

"Werwölfe?"

"Das ist unsere Vermutung, aber es gibt niemanden den wir fragen könnten. Sie sind entweder Tod oder geflohen. Allerdings scheinen die Schäden nicht durch Magie verursacht worden zu sein."

"Wieviele Tote gibt es Monica?"

"Das weiß ich nicht Professor, ich kam direkt hier her, als wir die ersten beiden in den Three Broomsticks fanden. Die anderen durchsuchen derzeit die Trümmer. Die einzigsten Gebäude die noch stehen sind die Post und die Heulende Hütte." Fünfzehn Minuten waren vergangen, seit der Alarm erklungen war, und Dumbledore war nach den Ereignissen völlig erschöpft. Etwas bereitete ihm allerdings Sorgen. Er trat etwas zur Seite und erblickte nun den Rauch von dem Kingsley gesprochen hatte. McGonagall kam nun hinzu geeilt.

"Die Schüler sind alle vollzählig Albus, abgesehen von den sechs im Gerichtssaal (darunter ja auch Draco). Sie sind in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und sie haben Angst." Das war gut, denn ein verängstigter Schüler würde nichts radikales tun, und die einzigsten Schüler die so reagieren könnten waren beim Gerichtsverfahren.

Das Gerichtsverfahren……..nun ging ihm ein Licht auf.

"Kingsley, wieviele Auroren sind hier und in Hogsmeade?"

"Neun Sir, mit eingeschlossen…….und mit ihnen und Remus, sowie Filius, dürften wir die Werwölfe bei einer Rückkehr zurückschlagen dürfen."

"Wie viele sind noch im Ministerium?"

"Etwa 50 im Gebäude und 10 weitere in Azkaban, sowie 10 die derzeit ausser Dienst sind. Mehr Auroren gibt es nicht."

"Filius, Remus, kommt mit. Kingsley, geht sofort mit den anderen in das Ministerium zurück. Minerva, aktiviere den Verschlusszustand sobald wir fort sind."

"Was ist los?"

"Ich fürchte das dies nur eine Ablenkung war. ALSO LOS!" Die Lehrer liefen hinter Dumbledore her, und Kingsley gab einige Befehle an Monica Evans weiter bevor er ihnen mit drei weiteren Auroren folgte. Die sieben gingen in das Büro von Dumbledore und reisten auf die gleiche Weise zurück wie sie her gekommen waren……..und leider hatte Dumbledore seinen Lichten Moment in dem Augenblick wo dort das totale Chaos ausgebrochen war.

Rückblick im Ministerium

Harry beobachtete besorgt, wie die Lehrer aus dem Raum liefen. Er wusste, was dieser Alarm bedeutete, und sein „Wer führt derzeit den Laden"-Kommentar von dem Morgen bereitete ihm noch mehr Sorgen. Er sah zu Fudge, der nun aufstand und sich um die Aufmerksamkeit bemühte.

"Ruhe bitte, RUHE BITTE! Das Verfahren wird kurzzeitig ausgesetzt, und wir kommen wieder zusammen, wenn wir wissen was in Hogwarts geschieht. Jeder bleibt auf seinem Platz." Auster Fudge natürlich, der nun zu Percy und Amos Diggory trat und etwas flüsterte. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung verliess Fudge den Raum, während die beiden sich wieder setzten. Lucius war noch immer in seinem Stuhl gefesselt, und Bones ging zu Rufus hinüber, der in der ersten Reihe saß. Der Alarm wurde nach kurzer Zeit abgestellt, und alle atmeten auf. Es dürfte nicht so schlimm sein, wenn der Alarm bereits nach einer Minute wieder abgestellt wurde, oder?

Harry hatte noch immer seine Zweifel. Gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen unterhielt er sich und spekulierte über das Geschehen, während er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, wobei er versuchte, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er stupste Fred an, und George und er taten es ebenso. Hermine beobachtete sie dabei und stand auf, entgegen Hagrid's Einwand, und die die Erwachsenen rutschten hinüber, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

"Sie sind noch nicht wieder zurück, was glaubt ihr geht da vor sich?" Fred hatte den Nachfolger von Quirrel einmal überreden können ihm zu sagen wie der Alarm aktiviert wurde…….obwohl er es selbst nie versucht hatte…….er wollte es einfach wissen (Er hatte diese Informationen beinahe gegen Umbridge eingesetzt, aber sich dann dagegen entschieden). Er nannte ihnen aber den Zauber der dafür nötig war.

"Er kann nicht durch einen Unfall aktiviert werden, das ist das wichtigste, er ähnelt in der Beziehung nicht den Alarmanlagen der Muggel, wo ihr nur zu stolpern braucht um den Alarm auszulösen. Die Schule an sich muss angegriffen werden um ihn auszulösen." Hermine wollte eine weitere Frage stellen als es einen lauten Knall gegen die äußeren Türen gab, jene die in das Ministerium führten. Die Türen öffneten sich nicht, aber eine der Wachen an der Tür ging hinaus um nachzusehen……..und genau dann begann es.

Zehn Mitglieder des Wizengamot standen auf, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe……..und setzten die Masken von Todessern auf. Jeder zielte nun auf einen Auror und bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte riefen sie:

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Und das zehn mal.

Die zehn Auroren wurden umgehend getötet, wobei keiner von ihnen namentlich Teil dieser Geschichte war. Die verbleibenden neun (Rufus nicht mitgezählt), nämlich die fünf an den Wänden sowie die Wache neben Lucius, reagierten so schnell wie möglich, und schalteten fünf Todesser aus, bevor diese erneut Feuern konnten……..allerdings gelang es den verbleibenden fünf Todessern, weitere vier Auroren auszuschalten.

Das ganze dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, und für die Menge vergingen viereinhalb Sekunden damit, zu begreifen was geschah. Rufus trat in die Mitte des Raumes und zielte nun auf die maskierten Männer (Ja, es waren alles Männer), aber er wurde davon abgelenkt, das die primären Türen aus ihren Angeln gesprengt wurden, und weitere Todesser in den Raum kamen.

"HINLEGEN!" schrie Rufus zu der Menge, und die meisten taten es auch…….selbst Hagrid, der dabei allerdings einige Mühe hatte. Die verbliebenen Auroren waren nun alle Tod, und Rufus und Bones standen den Neuankömmlingen allein gegenüber. Nicht alle Mitglieder des Wizengamot waren alt oder Feiglinge, und schon bald flogen Flüche umher, als sie ihre verräterischen Kollegen mit allen nur denkbaren Flüchen belegten, ausgenommen den Unverzeihlichen. Einer der neu eingetroffenen Todesser nahm sich die Zeit, Lucius zu befreien, und der Angeklagte lief in Richtung der Tür, bevor er laut rief:

"UNSCHULDIG!"

In der zweiten Reihen zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf die Angreifer, bevor Harry und George sie nach unten drückten.

"Um Himmels Willen, Granger, bleib unten." sagte George, während er sie aus dem Weg zog, weshalb sie einem blauen Fluch entging. Fred, George und Harry zielten nun ebenfalls und riefen:

REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!

Direkt in die größte Menge der Todesser, wobei es geschätzte 30 waren. Die Flüche trafen alle, allerdings erregten sie damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser. Nur knapp ein Dutzend der Leute auf den Zuschauerplätzen taten es Harry und den anderen gleich, und die guten Leute gerieten schnell in die Defensive…….Avada Kedavra gegen andere Zauber in einem Kampf war unausgeglichen.

"Leute, folgt mir." sagte Harry und zielte auf den Boden vor ihm und rief:

SERPENSORTIA!

Eine riesige Schlange erschien und die Zwillinge taten das Gleiche. Harry sagte nun in Parsel:

"Greift sie an! Tötet jeden mit einer Maske! Keine Gnade für die Todesser!"

Das jemand offen Parsel sprach, reichte, das viele Magier zusammenzuckten, aber das es der Junge-der-Lebte war, schockierte noch immer, und lies selbst die Todesser einen Moment lang innehalten. Die Schlangen taten nun ihre Arbeit, und krochen zu den Todessern, und es gelang ihnen sogar, einen von ihnen zu töten, bevor sie ausgeschaltet wurden……..Avada Kedavra funktionierte scheinbar auch bei magisch beschworenen Schlangen. Harry wiederholte das Manöver nun aber keine der Schlangen erreichte die Gegner……..da viele Todesflüche ihnen entgegen flogen. Er überlegte nun kurz und das die einfachen Manöver manchmal die erfolgreichsten sind. Er rief deshalb zu den Zwillingen und Hermine, die sich weigerten sich aus dem Kampf herauszuhalten etwas zu.

"Feuert einige Reducto auf die Decke, wir brauchen eine Deckung!" Weit mehr Leute als nur die drei hörten ihn, und sie dachten alle, das eine bessere Deckung eine gute Idee wäre.

Dies sorgte allerdings für andere nun folgende Probleme.

Schon bald war die gesamte Decke unter der riesigen Menge an Reducto-Flüchen zusammengebrochen, während Harry sie nun anschrie, inne zuhalten. Zum Glück befand sich niemand in den Büros über ihnen………leider wurden dafür aber einige Personen auf der Zuschauertribüne von den Trümmern getroffen. Einige mehr rational denkende Magier zielten nun auf die südliche Wand, und es gab mehr Chaos………Orion Gatsby würde vermutlich Selbstmord begehen wenn er das sehen könnte.

Zum Glück wurde niemand ernsthaft verletzt, und genügend Leute arbeiteten daran, eine vernünftige Barriere zu errichten zwischen ihnen und den Todessern zu errichten. Die Mitglieder des Wizengamot, die bereit waren, zu kämpfen, waren mittlerweile in der Regel Tod, ausser zwei Personen. Sie hatten Harry und seine Gruppe sogar noch dabei überboten, als es um die Errichtung der Barriere ging……..aber man musste dazu sagen, das sie die toten Körper der verräterischen Mitglieder des Wizengamot als Schild benutzten.

Harry's Seite begann nun damit ihre Gegner irgendwie auszuschalten, aber dann kam es zur Katastrophe:

KABOOOOOM!

Die westliche Wand explodierte, und durch diese Lücke die nun mehrere Meter breit war, kamen neue Personen, die alle, bis auf eine eine Maske trugen:

Voldemort

Der Dunkle Lord bewegte seine Hand in Richtung der Tür, die zu den Zellen führte, so dass diese aus den Angeln gerissen wurde. Er drehte sich nun zu der kleineren Person neben sich um…….die eine silberne Hand hatte.

"Hol die anderen, Wurmschwanz, tötet jene die sich wehren." Pettigrew lief nun, gefolgt von gut einem Dutzend anderer Todesser durch die Tür. Der einzgiste Widerstand den Harry, dessen Narbe nur leicht reagierte, erkennen konnte kam von seiner Seite des Raumes…….aber wenn er in die richtige Richtung gesehen hätte, hätte er erkannt, das die Todesser am hinteren Ende einiges zu tun hatten. Seine selbst geschaffene Mauer wurde schnell niedergerissen, während die Todesser sich im Raum verteilten. Er wandte sich zu Fred um.

"Wo zur Hölle sind die Auroren?" Fred wusste, das Harry dies wohl nicht hören wollte, aber…..

"Sie sind vermutlich Tod, und das werden wir auch bald sein, wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen."

"Wir brauchen mehr Platz, wir sind hier zu sehr eingeengt. Kennt ihr den Explosionszauber?" Hier folgte ein Kopfschütteln.

"Abrumpere…….bei drei, und zielt auf die nördliche Wand. Eins…..Zwei…….DREI……JETZT!" Die vier standen auf und mit Hilfe der anderen riefen alle:

ABRUMPERE!

Fudge würde wohl einen neuen Stuhl brauchen, da gut ein Dutzend anderer Magier gemeinsam mit Harry, Hermine, Fred, und George auf die nördliche Wand feuerten und diese komplett pulverisierten, wobei zum Glück niemand auf der anderen Seite stand. Harry schaute kurz hinter sich um zu sehen wer ihm half. Es waren viele Erwachsene, die er noch nie gesehen hatte, aber auch Rufus und Bones waren unter ihnen (Ich sagte die meisten!). Aber Ginny und die anderen wurden noch immer von Hagrid aufgehalten, wobei er sah das sie sich zu befreien versuchte, ebenso wie Neville, Luna, und selbst Ron………niemand sollte seinen Mut je wieder anzweifeln, egal wie idiotisch er sich oft benahm. Peter Tyson, Bill, Molly, und Arthur waren vier Reihen hinter ihm, und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen, wobei Bill sicherstellte, das seine Mutter nicht in Gefahr war. Interessanterweise waren Draco und Narcissa Malfoy noch immer hier, allerdings nicht länger in vorderster Reihe, sondern sie hatten sich seitlich in Sicherheit gebracht. Harry deutete Rufus und Bones an, sich zur östlichen Wand zu bewegen (Der Seite des Wizengamot) so dass sie die Todesser umgehen konnten………deren Zahl jetzt geschätzte 25, inklusive Voldemort, betrug. Bones und Rufus liefen nun plötzlich zu den Trümmern von Fudge's Sitzplatz, und zogen damit einiges an Feuer auf sich, wobei die beteiligten Zuschauer ihnen durch eigen Zauber auf die Todesser eine gewissen Schützenhilfe gaben. Harry und seine kleine Gruppe begannen sich nun zur westlichen Wand hin zu bewegen, wo sich keine Gegner mehr befanden.

Sie wurden allerdings durch die Rückkehr von Peter Pettigrew und die anderen Gefangenen aufgehalten……..obwohl Pettigrew's Gruppe sich etwas reduziert zu haben schien. Die anderen Angeklagten wurden so schnell befreit wie schon Lucius……..aber nicht bevor Pettigrew Harry erblickte.

"Potter!" Harry mochte Draco nicht hassen, aber das traf durchaus auf Wurmschwanz zu……und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf diesen:

REPUSLAR!

Dies war der Pulsarzauber den Drew ihm während der letzten Stunde des magischen Schachclubs beigebracht hatte, und er traf Pettigrew mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht, so dass dieser hart auf dem Rücken landete…..wobei ihm nun fast alle Zähne fehlten! Bevor die anderen auf ihn zielen konnten, gab Harry der aufgestauten Wut nach und lief auf die Todesser zu:

REPULSAR! REDUCTO! ABRUMPERE!

Diese Menge an Zaubern war bei Leibe nicht so selbstmörderisch wie es aussehen mochte. Er schoss sich damit seinen Weg direkt durch die Mitte der Todesser frei, und teilte sie somit in zwei Gruppen. Fred, George, und Hermione folgten ihm fast sofort, wobei sie meist Reducto und Confundo-Zauber verwendeten, da die vier nun den Gang außerhalb des Gerichtssaals erreichten…….wobei der Raum so oder so nur noch eine Wand besaß (Die ebenfalls vom Wizengamot genutzte östliche Wand). Ginny und ihre Freunde befreiten sich nun endlich von Hagrid und griffen ebenfalls an.

Jetzt wurden die Todesser von drei Seiten aus unter Beschuss genommen: Harry und seine drei Kameraden vom Westen her…….Bones und Rufus von der östlichen Seite her und durch den Rest von Süden her, wobei Ginny und Neville direkt hinter einem kleinen Gesteinshaufen standen. Die gute Seite verwendete eindeutig den Avada Kedavra nicht, ausgenommen Rufus und Bones, aber die böse Seite hingegen schon, aber sie trafen sehr selten. Außerdem durfte man nicht vergessen, das man den Todesfluch nicht ähnlich einem Gewehr abfeuern konnte, denn die magische Energie einer Person musste sich erst wieder aufladen…..und das galt auch für Voldemort, wobei dieser die vermutlich stärkste Person im Raum war (man bedenke, das Harry's magische Kraft noch im Wachsen befindlich war).

Die nicht-tödlichen Flüche verbrauchten sehr wenig Energie, und die gute Seite gewann langsam die Oberhand.

Percy und Diggory erschienen nun endlich wieder, denn sie hatten sich unter den toten Mitgliedern des Wizengamot versteckt, aber wenigstens halfen sie nun aktiv mit. Percy, der genauso Versiert in der Verteidigung war wie seine Familie, versuchte in die Nähe seiner Geschwister zu gelangen.

Voldemort stand in der Nähe der nördlichen Wand, und wich mühelos den Flüchen von Bones und Rufus aus, und es schien ihm sogar spass zu machen…..dies war erst sein zweiter Kampf seit der Wiedergeburt (neben dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung). Die Mission konnte zwar als Erfolg gewertet werden, denn sie hatten die gefangenen Todesser befreit, und das Ministerium würde ziemlich schnell neue Auroren brauchen. Er schickte mehrere Todesflüche auf Ginny und ihre Begleiter ab, und war dann der Meinung das es genug war.

"RÜCKZUG! ZURÜCK ZU EUREN AUSGÄNGEN!"

Pettigrew kletterte wieder auf seine Füße aber seine Maske war durch Harry's Fluch vom Gesicht geflogen…….und Ron zielte erneut auf ihn……denn Ron war einer der wenigen, die Pettigrew sofort erkannten. Harry bemerkte dies von Außerhalb, und als Wurmschwanz vor Ron davon lief, sprach Harry einen Zauber den er sehr lange für eine solche Gelegenheit einstudiert hatte.

SE FUNDERE!

Er traf Pettigrew's silberne Hand direkt mit diesem verflüssigenden Fluch. Selbst auf diese Entfernung und ohne jede Erfahrung gesprochen, schmolz der Zauber die Hand umgehend…….aber er war jetzt nutzlos. Bevor Harry irgend etwas tun konnte, lief Pettigrew an ihm vorbei, während dessen Begleiter Harry massiv mit Flüchen eindeckten.

Voldemort war einer der letzten die den Gerichtssaal verliessen, und er sah seine alte Freundin Ginny die vorsichtig den Schutz ihres Trümmerhaufens verliess, um zu Bones Rufus und Percy zu gelangen. Sie hatte ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt, denn sie ging davon aus, das die Gefahr vorüber war. Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf Voldemort's Gesicht als er den Zauberstab hob:

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Der Zauber flog auf sie zu und hätte sie definitiv getroffen wenn nicht eine Sache im Wege gewesen wäre: Jemand hatte ihn beobachtet und diese Person war aufgesprungen und hatte Ginny aus dem Weg gestoßen……..und wurde dadurch selbst von dem Todesfluch in den Rücken getroffen. Ron und Neville ließen einen regelrechten Feuersturm an Flüchen auf Voldemort niedergehen, aber dieser zauberte einen Schuld der sie abwehrte, wobei er damit zufrieden war, das er zwar nicht Ginny, aber trotzdem jemanden getötet hatte. Er verliess nun den Raum und ging selbstbewusst den Gang entlang, wobei seine Leibwächter neben ihm her eilten. Ron umrundete die Wand, gefolgt von Neville und Luna, und lief zu seiner Schwester.

Ginny lag auf dem Rücken, und der tote Körper lag auf ihr. Ron war der erste der sie erreichte, aber er ahnte bereits wer ihr Retter war, bevor er ihn umdrehte……….und zwar dank des Haares.

Es war Percy.

"Oh mein Gott, Oh mein Gott Percy!" Dies war nun Molly, die das ganze mit ansehen musste und nun herüber gelaufen kam…….nun ja, zu ihren Kindern abgesehen von Fred und George, welche noch immer im Korridor kämpften. Ron half seiner Schwester auf die Füße, und kniete sich dann neben seinen Bruder, den seine Mutter an sich gedrückt hielt.

"Percy…….Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin sicher, das du jetzt dort oben bei Sirius, James, und Lily bist. Dort ist dein verdienter Platz." Bill berührte seine Schulter, denn ihm ging dieser Satz sehr zu Herzen, denn er war der selben Meinung.

"Kommt, die anderen sind noch immer dort draußen, wir müssen ihnen helfen." Ron nickte, und er folgte Neville, Luna, Ginny und Bill aus der Tür, während er mühsam seine Trauer um seinen Bruder und Freund unterdrückte……….wobei sich Molly weigerte, ihn los zulassen.

Harry, Hermione, und die Zwillinge waren etwa 15 Meter entfernt, wo die Todesser sie hingetrieben hatten. Sie waren die ersten Überlebenden des Gerichtssaals hier im Gang, obwohl sie die überlebenden Auroren in der Entfernung hören konnten, die mit den Todessern kämpften. Harry wusste, wenn auch nicht tief in seinem Innern, das er sie gehen lassen sollte, um nicht das Leben seiner Freunde länger als Nötig zu riskieren….oder sein Eigenes nebenbei. Er konnte es aber einfach nicht, denn er wollte diesen Sieg so schmerzhaft wie möglich für sie machen.

Während die letzte Welle an Todessern vorbei kam drehte er sich in seiner Ecke um und griff sie an.

REPULSAR! REPULSAR! ABRUMPERE!

Ihm ging langsam die Energie aus, weshalb er primär den Pulsar-Zauber verwendete, denn dessen Verwendung verbrauchte kaum Energie. Die Zwillinge und Hermine, die verhindern wollten, das Harry nachgeben musste, kamen ihm wenige Augenblicke später zu Hilfe. Ihre Salven schalteten praktisch die gesamte Todessergruppe aus gegen die sie kämpften……aber es kam noch eine Gruppe.

Voldemort hörte die Kämpfe noch vor der letzten Kurve, und wusste, das dies sein einzigster Rückzugsweg war (ihn begleiteten vier Todesser). Er drehte sich zu ihnen um:

"Zerstört die Wand und lasst sie nach Aussen fallen." Die fünf begannen zu zielen:

ABRUMPERE! ABRUMPERE! ABRUMPERE! ABRUMPERE! ABRUMPERE!

Diese Menge an Zaubern reichte, und die Wand brach zusammen…….und sie richtete einige Schäden an:

WHAM!

Harry wurde direkt in die Rippen und seitlich am Kopf getroffen, gefolgt von einem Explosionszauber, der sein linkes Bein streifte, während die Zwillinge irgendwie Hermine abschirmten, wodurch sie massiv im Rücken getroffen wurden. Die Schockwelle warf die vier zu Boden, und die Zwillinge waren praktisch bewusstlos. Voldemort umrundete die Ecke gefolgt von den vier Todessern, und es gelang Harry einen schwachen Reducto-Fluch auf den vordersten Todesser abzufeuern……der durch viel Glück auch prompt in den Kopf des Todessers traf, der sofort zusammenbrach (aber überleben würde). Hermine kämpfte sich unter den Zwillingen hervor, und ihr wurde prompt aufgeholfen……

Und zwar von Voldemort………er sie auf die Beine zog, und seinen linken Arm um ihren Hals legte, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Kopf richtete, während ihrer auf dem Boden lag. Er sah mit gewissem Respekt und kaum Hass zu Harry.

"Ich muss zugeben, Harry, das du wirklich gut bist. Du bist genau so ein Kämpfer den ich erwartet habe. Wenn ich dich nicht töten müsste, würde ich dir glatt die Hand schütteln." Harry's Beine waren noch recht schwach, aber es gelang ihm, seinen Kopf für eine Antwort wieder frei zu bekommen.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich Tom, wenn du kein Anti-Christ wärst, würde ich deinen kleinen Plan hier wirklich bewundern."

Die anderen drei Todesser ließen nun ihre verletzten Kameraden schweben und warteten darauf, das ihnen Voldemort folgte……aber sie hielten wohlweislich ihren Mund.

"Also was soll ich mit deiner Schlammblutfreundin hier machen? Sie töten? Vielleicht sollte ich sie mitnehmen, und etwas mit ihr experimentieren. Immerhin habe ich so viel von Wurmschwanz über sie gehört." aber auch von Draco, aber das würde Voldemort nicht zugeben. Harry saß halb aufrecht am Boden und hob seinen rechten Arm halb……hielt aber inne, als Tom seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione's Kehle richtete, und sie mit der anderen Hand langsam zu würgen begann.

"Das würde ich nicht tun, Harry. Dies ist keiner der Muggelfilme wo die Helden das Mädchen retten. Sie haben diese uns im Waisenhaus aufgezwungen…….ich habe sie abgrundtief gehasst. Leg deinen Zauberstab weg, und ich werde deiner Freundin nichts antun. Ich werde sie direkt töten." Harry überraschte die drei (darunter auch Hermine) indem er seinen Stab ablegte, allerdings ließ er ihn nicht los. Hermine's Augen wurden immer größer.

"Danke Harry………Avada………"

Sobald Voldemort Harry sagte, hob der junge Mann seine linke Hand……die leere, scheinbar vor Schmerzen. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen das es gelingen würde und murmelte:

Accio Zauberstab

Dies war noch immer der einzigste zauberstablose Zauber, der Harry gelang…….und zwar wie hier absolut perfekt. Voldemort's Zauberstab flog problemlos in Harry's Linke Hand, und Harry benutzte den Rest seiner verbliebenen Energie für einen letzten Zauber mit beiden Stäben:

REPULSAR!

Der Pulsarzauber streifte Voldemort's Kopf, und Hermine tat ihm gleichzeitig mit aller Macht gegen das Knie. Keine dieser Sachen warf ihn um, und er konnte gerade so eben einen Schild zaubern, bevor Hermione (die am wenigsten Verletzungen hatte) versuchen konnte, ihn zu verfluchen. Fred und George hatten etwas übertrieben, und schickten nun einige Zauber auf Voldemort's Begleiter, und errichteten dann einen Schild welcher sie und Harry gegen alle Zauber ausser den Todesfluch beschützen würde…….es waren aber sehr wenige, da der dunkle Lord und seine Begleiter sich zurückzogen. Binnen einer Minute meldete sich Harry's Narbe nicht mehr, was bedeutete, das sein Feind weit weg war…….er konnte die Verbindung mittlerweile soweit kontrollieren das Voldemort's Emotionen ihn kaum noch beeinflussten.

Harry lehnte sich nun gegen die Wand…….direkt neben der Öffnung deren Teile ihn verletzt hatten. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und bemerkte das Blut, aber aber langsam nachließ. Er wusste, das sein linkes Bein gebrochen war, ebenso wie vermutlich vier oder fünf Rippen. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, aber trotzdem gelang es ihm, wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen.

"Dobby!"

Der kleine Elf erschien…..und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als er Harry sah.

"Oh Gott, Harry, wir müssen dich ins Hospital bringen….." Harry unterbrach ihn, obwohl er ihm durchaus zustimmte.

"Ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges für dich Dobby. Nimm diesen Zauberstab und leg ihn, versteckt unter meinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang in meinen Koffer. Niemand darf davon wissen, ist das klar? Nicht einmal Sophie. Jetz beeile dich bitte, wir sehen uns bald." er reichte Dobby den Zauberstab den er von Voldemort errungen hatte (oder wie manche sagen würden, „gestohlen hatte"). Der kleine Elf verschwand und Hermine lief zu Harry.

"Oh mein Gott Harry, DANKE." Sie versuchte ihn zu umarmen, hielt aber inne, als sie seine Rippen berührte und er aufschrie. Sie wollte zurückweichen als er sie zu sich zog.

"Hermine, bitte sag niemanden, wie ich zu dem Zauberstab kam, oder das ich ihn überhaupt habe. Sag einfach das ich meinen kleinen Trick wieder angewendet habe."

"Wovon sprichst du?"

"Der Zauberstab war das Gegenstück zu meinem, ich kann es nicht riskieren, das er wieder in Umlauf kommt. Er wird in Amerika in Sicherheit sein. Bitte vertrau mir Hermine, ich werde es dir später erklären." Er hielt sie kurz fest und sie legten die Köpfe aneinander.

"Ich werde es niemanden sagen, Harry……..danke nochmal, das du mich gerettet hast." den letzten Teil hatte sie geflüstert.

"Ich schulde dir trotzdem noch einiges, Hermine, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber vergiss bitte folgendes nicht: wenn ich ein Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen wäre…….wären wir beide Tod." In diesem Moment erschienen Bill und die anderen um die Ecke. Ron sah seine Freundin und Harry auf dem Boden, die ihre Köpfe an einander gelegt hatten (Es war klar ersichtlich das sie sich nicht küssten!), und seine Wut kroch wieder hervor……aber sie erlosch sehr schnell wieder als Hermione aufstand, und nun sah er die blutenden Wunden von Harry und dessen gebrochenes Bein. Er lief schnell zu Hermine hinüber, und suchte nach Verletzungen. Er fand keine……abgesehen von dem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und die roten Abdrücke an ihrem Hals.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

"Ich bin in Ordnung und unverletzt, Ron." Er nahm sie in den Arm, und Hermine, vergaß kurzzeitig was für ein Trottel er teilweise war, und entspannte sich.

Bill trat nun zu seinen Brüdern die beide ob der Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken zusammenzuckten, und entschied sich dazu ein wenig schwarzen Humor walten zu lassen.

"Ihr lebt noch? Merlin muss ja einigen Humor bewiesen haben." Es war zwar nicht unbedingt passend, wenn man Percy bedachte, aber es passte zu den beiden. Sie standen auf und halfen auch Harry auf die Beine.

"Wir waren durchaus gut, oder George."

"Das stimmt Fred, obwohl Voldemort wirklich ein mieser Bastard ist……..oder Harry?" Harry begann nun zu Lachen, stöhnte aber direkt danach laut, als seine verletzten Rippen sich meldeten.

"Tut das nie wieder Jungs, jedenfalls derzeit nicht……und ja, er wird in nächster Zeit nicht in der Witch Weekly Liste der begehrtesten Leute erscheinen." Die drei standen dort, mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern, als Neville und Ginny je einen Arm von Harry um ihre Schultern legten und nahmen so den Zwillingen sein Gewicht ab.

"Sind sie alle fort Harry?" sagte Bill und sah zu Harry's Bein, bevor er einige Bandagen dafür heraufbeschwor.

"Sie sind aus diesem Teil des Gebäudes heraus Bill, allerdings weiß ich nicht wie es in den anderen Stockwerken aussieht. Was ist dort drinnen passiert? Wo zur Hölle ist Dumbledore?"

Genau in diesem Moment erschienen Dumbledore und die anderen wieder den Flur entlang gerannt……ein Flur an dessen Ende sich über 30 Meter verteilt viele Tote lagen, die eine Folge des schweren Gefechts gegen Voldemort's Leibwächter und den Auroren waren, die nicht am Verfahren teilgenommen hatten. Bill wartete bis sie die Gruppe erreichten, bevor er sprach.

"Harry……..er hat Percy erwischt." WAS? Als Harry ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, nahm Percy nicht am Kampf teil……allerdings wusste Harry, wer mit „er" gemeint war.

"Er hat den Todesfluch auf mich abgefeuert, Harry, und Percy warf mich zu Boden und wurde getroffen." sagte Ginny und lies Harry's Arm los, als sie nun endlich begriff, was passiert war……..vielleicht war es der auslösende Katalysator, das wusste aber niemand. Luna umarmte sie und versuchte sie zu trösten, während Dumbledore so aussah, als wollte er selbst in Tränen ausbrechen, während Travis Biller nach dem Ende der anderen Kämpfe nun völlig erschöpft eintraf.

"Möchten sie es ihnen sagen, Dumbledore, oder soll ich es tun?" Der alte Mann sah verwirrt aus.

"Was sagen, Harry?"

"Das Percy euer Spion im Büro von Fudge war…..das er seine Familie nie verraten hat." Dumbledore's Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte nun Harry's Worte………und indem er sich umsah, erkannte er, das es auch Bill nicht gewusst hatte.

"ER WAR WAS?"

"Ja das war er, Fudge sagte es mir bei unserem Treffen……er wusste es schon seit langen, Dumbledore. Ich hätte es euch gesagt, aber ich habe es leider vergessen." Das Fudge von seinem Spion gewusst hatte, war überraschend für Dumbledore, und Bill sah so aus als wollte er Dumbledore eigenhändig umbringen.

"Sie haben dafür gesorgt, das wir denken, er hätte uns VERRATEN?"

"Es war Percy's Idee Bill, deine Mutter und dein Vater wussten es beide. Er wollte es Geheimhalten, und es war sein Geheimnis euch gegenüber, nicht mir gegenüber." Dies war das erste Mal das Harry gehört hatte wie eine Aussage aus der letzten Zeit von Dumbledore überhaupt Sinn ergab, und es bremste Bill und Ron's Wut……..die Zwillinge, jedenfalls wenn sie nicht gerade schmerzverzerrt drein sahen, wirkten nicht wirklich überrascht, während Ginny noch immer weinte. Rufus hatte leise einen der Hauselfen des Ministeriums um einen Schmerztrank für Harry, Fred und George gebeten, den sie dankbar Annahmen und austranken. Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Mentor wütend an.

"Wo zur Hölle waren sie Dumbledore? Wir hätten sie hier vor 10 Minuten gebraucht. Was war in Hogwarts los?"

"Werwölfe griffen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade an. Sie töteten niemanden in Hogwarts, aber es gab einige Tote in Hogsmeade, und die Stadt wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht."

"Es war also nur eine Ablenkung." Sagte nun Rufus, wobei Bones nirgendwo zu sehen war.

"So sieht es aus. Wieviele Tote gibt es hier?" hier antwortete Biller.

"15 auf unserer Seite, wobei wir alle verfügbaren Auroren einsetzten. Sie hatten eine Art Barriere errichtet die uns aufhielt. Nachdem wir dort waren, konnten wir gut ein Dutzend töten, bevor sie flohen."

"Wissen wir wie sie hinein kamen, Travis?"

"Noch nicht, aber ich habe bereits Leute darauf angesetzt. Es gab außerdem gut 10 Verletzte, die allerdings bereits nach St. Mungo's gebracht wurden……..da wir gerade davon sprechen………wir sollten dich dort hin bringen, Harry."

"Sie werden mich in der Schule versorgen……..wieviele haben wir im Gerichtssaal verloren, Mr. Scrimgeour?"

"Etwa 30, darunter alle dort stationierten Auroren sowie acht Mitglieder des Wizengamot…….acht der guten Seite wohlgemerkt." Dumbledore, Biller, und die anderen hielten kurz inne und Rufus ergriff die Gelegenheit, die Ereignisse im Gerichtssaal zu beschreiben.

"Du warst eine wirklich große Hilfe, Harry, du hast viele Leute dazu inspiriert ebenfalls zu kämpfen. Danke."

"Ich habe nur getan, was nötig war, Sir." Harry hatte noch immer Probleme damit wieso ihn niemand nach Voldemort fragte……aber er wollte auch keinem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul schauen……zumindest vorerst, da Dumbledore sich ihm zuwandte und vorsichtig fragte.

"Wie kam es zu deinen Verletzungen, Harry?" Harry zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen als er mit der Hand auf die Trümmer deutete, denn der Schmerz war zwar erträglich geworden, aber noch immer vorhanden.

"Sehen sie die Wände hier? Haben sie da noch weitere Fragen?" Der alte Mann seufzte.

"Es gab genug Streit heute, Harry, müssen wir uns noch daran beteiligen?" Diese harten Worte verärgerten Harry fast noch mehr, und er fragte sich ob er genügend Kraft hätte, um noch einen Fluch abzuschicken. Die anderen wirkten genauso verärgert, und die Zwillinge starrten ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter wütend an.

"Konflikt! Konflikt! Nun wir scheinen unseren Nachmittag auf Grund verschiedene Weise verbracht zu haben! Während sie sich gemütlich in Hogwarts Zeit gelassen haben, mussten wir uns gegen Dutzende Todesser zur Wehr setzen, die uns nur zu Gerne getötet hätten! Ich musste heute mindestens SECHS Personen töten Dumbledore, und seien sie versichert, das ich nicht froh darüber bin. Und obwohl ich gerne hier war, werde ich nun gehen. Neville, Hermine, würdet ihr mir bitte in den Gerichtssaal helfen damit ich Molly und Arthur mein Beileid aussprechen kann?" Beide nickten, und Hermine löste sich von Ron und legte Harry's anderen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ron atmete tief ein.

"Nein, Hermine, ich werde ihm helfen." Harry und er sahen sich kurz an, während er an Hermine's Platz trat, und beide Männer dienten Harry als eine Art lebende Krücke, während sie über die Trümmer hinweg wieder in den Gerichtssaal gingen, wobei Fred und George ihnen folgten. Ginny, Luna, Hermine gingen voraus, und räumten den Weg frei. Unterwegs sagte nun Ron etwas zu Harry.

"Danke das du sie gerettet hast, Harry, sie sagt, das sie dir ihr Leben verdankt." Angesichts von Ron's Eifersucht in letzter Zeit war Harry doch überrascht das er nicht wütend darüber war, das er sie nicht gerettet hatte…..aber Ron schien eher sehr ruhig zu sein. Harry fragte sich, ob Hermine ihm endlich ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte oder so.

"Das ist kein Problem Ron, ich würde nie zulassen, das ihr etwas passiert."

"Ach ja, ich hab dich nicht an Witch Weekly verraten, ich wusste nicht einmal die meisten Dinge aus dem Bericht."

"Ja, das habe ich auch nie gedacht, ich war halt einfach wütend. Entschuldige bitte."

"Ich frage mich aber etwas. Bill sagte uns, das du nicht an die Prophezeiung glaubst, aber du sagtest vorher, das du trotzdem zwangsläufig auf Voldemort treffen wirst……wieso das?" Dies war in der Tat verwirrend und Harry war erstaunt darüber, das es Ron aufgefallen war.

"Ich glaube nicht an die Prophezeiung, aber Voldemort tut es, selbst wenn er nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung kennt. Er wird die Dinge solange beschleunigen, bis ich keine andere Wahl habe, als mich ihm zu stellen……etwas, und was sonst geschieht, interessiert ihn nicht. Noch ein Jahr oder so bei Ripley und meine sonstigen Studien und ich bin bereit für ihn."

Sie humpelten nun in den Gerichtssaal und bemerkten, das nur wenige Leute ihn verlassen hatten (was auf Draco und Narcissa zu traf), und viele hatten sich um Molly und Arthur versammelt…….die Percy nicht loslassen wollten.

"Es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Molly sah nun auf, wobei ihr die Tränen noch immer das Gesicht hinab liefen, während sie ihren übel zugerichteten Fast-Sohn erblickte, gefolgt von den ebenfalls nicht viel besser aussehenden Zwillingen. Sie sprang auf und umarmte Fred und George.

"Ich bin so froh das ihr beiden in Ordnung seid, ihr wart so Tapfer ihr beiden." die Zwillinge umarmten sie nun ebenfalls. Sie wollte nun auch Harry umarmen, aber er konnte sie noch rechtzeitig aufhalten.

"Können wir die Umarmung auf später verschieben, Molly? Einige meiner Rippen sind definitiv gebrochen."

"Natürlich Harry…..oh Gott, dein Bein……….und das ganze Blut."

"Nun, ich habe den Explosionszauber einige Male eingesetzt, und es ist nur passend, das ich Teile der Trümmer ab bekam. Aber es tut mir so Leid um Percy……er starb als Held denn er rettete Ginny. Sollte ich so sterben, indem ich den rette, den ich liebe………nun das wäre mein größter Wunsch in dem Fall." Arthur hatte Fred und George sanft umarmt. Harry sah sich im Raum um, als Leute von St. Mungo's eintrafen, um die Toten abzutransportieren. Die Verwundeten waren bereits abtransportiert worden, da es nur relativ wenige gab.

"Hey, wo ist Fudge abgeblieben?" Hierauf antwortete Rufus, während er mit Dumbledore, und Biller den Raum betrat……die sich leise unterhielten.

"Gute Frage, Amelia durchsucht das Gebäude derzeit nach ihm. Sein Verhalten war sehr verdächtig…….aber anders gesehen, der Mann selbst verdient die Bezeichnung „unerträglich"." Rufus und Fudge waren lange Zeit über Verbündete gewesen, allerdings mochten sie sich auf persönlicher Ebene nicht, und das ganze war mehr eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Dumbledore sah nun Harry an, und war der Meinung, das diese Frage seine Wut wert war.

"Harry, was ist mit Voldemort geschehen? Hat er dich bedrängt?"

"Ja, und ich habe ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt." Harry war nicht so erschöpft, das er den Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes nicht genießen konnte. Hermine begann nun leise zu Lachen, was Dumbledore zeigte, das es ein Scherz war.

"Das war nicht sehr freundlich Harry. Was ist passiert?"

"Mein Sinn für Humor und ihrer müssen nicht zusammenpassen, alter Mann, da ich nicht länger ein Schüler in ihrer Schule bin….sie haben doch definitiv die Ausgabe des Chronicle erhalten oder? Und wegen „Ich bin ein Idiot"……..nun wir haben uns unterhalten, und ich habe ihn mit einem Pulsarzauber angegriffen, als er nicht aufpasste. Ihr alten Trottel, ihr unterschätzt mich immer wieder, das ist geradezu Lächerlich." Es herrschte nun Stille im Raum, während sie Harry's Beleidigung verarbeiteten, wodurch fast alle Weasley's grinsen mussten…….aber auch Luna, die kicherte. Harry spürte einen leichten Druck an seinen geistigen Verteidigungen und fuhr seine mentalen Schilde sofort auf volle Stärke hoch………aber er wusste das sie nicht lange Halten würden, was an seiner Erschöpfung lag. Er musste so schnell wie möglich fort von hier.

"Mr. Scrimgeour, Dumbledore versucht gegen meinen Willen Legilimentik gegen mich einzusetzen………ich berufe mich hiermit auf ihren Eid……….das gleiche gilt für dich Remus (Tonks half im St. Mungo's)." Sowohl Rufus als auch Lupin sahen sich an und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Dumbledore. Rufus sagte nun.

"Verschwinde aus seinem Geist Albus, JETZT. Ich werde meinen Eid einhalten."

"Versuch es nicht, Albus, wir werden es nicht zulassen. Ich habe ebenfalls einen Eid geschworen." Das Gefühl verschwand, als Dumbledore sich zurückzog. Harry wusste es war weitestgehend nutzlos, denn der Schulleiter würde es sich einfach von Hermine holen, die keinerlei Kenntnisse in Okklumentik besaß……..oder genügend starke Magier zur Verfügung hatte, zu ihren Gunsten in der Schule einzugreifen. Trotzdem, je mehr er ihn irritierte, desto besser.

"Nein, ich habe ihm die dämliche Prophezeiung nicht genannt. Nein, ich habe ihn nicht getötet und er mich nicht. Ja, der Explosionszauber die seine Gruppe einsetze, erwischten die Zwillinge und mich indirekt. Ja, ich werde jetzt zur Schule zurückkehren, es ist gerade Frühstückszeit und ich bin so hungrig, das ich jemanden töten könnte…….einige weitere jedenfalls……nur für ein paar Pfannkuchen. Mr. Scrimgeour, ist es in Ordnung wenn Travis später hinüber kommt und alles weitere mit mir bespricht?" Dies schien Dumbledore überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, aber Rufus schien einverstanden und Biller nickte ebenfalls.

"Ich sehe darin kein Problem. George, Fred, ihr könnt den Kamin in meinem Büro dazu verwenden, zu eurem Laden zu reisen, wo der Portschlüssel funktioniert." die Zwillinge sahen etwas verwirrt aus, da sie sich nicht aus kannten, so dass Remus eingriff.

"Ich werde euch hin bringen. Kommt." Harry umarmte die Frau noch einmal und schüttelte die Hände der Männer…….wobei das Schütteln bei Ron am längsten dauerte. Mit einem letzten, respektvollen Blick auf Percy, verabschiedete er sich.

"Wir sehen uns vermutlich nächsten Sommer." Dann gingen die vier, während die anderen sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machten. Rufus' Büro befand sich ein Stockwerk höher und Remus lies Harry die Stufen hinauf schweben. Sie betraten das Büro und die drei jüngeren bereiteten den Kamin vor………und Harry entschied sich dazu, noch kurz mit Remus zu sprechen, denn er wollte vermeiden, das die neue Karte, die fast fertig war, bekannt würde.

"Remus, Voldemort versucht die Vampire in Amerika für sich zu gewinnen, damit sie mich ausspionieren…..und vielleicht entführen. Um mehr ging es in dem Brief nicht." Remus war selten so überrascht wie auf Harry's Aussage hin…..und dies geschah sehr sehr selten.

"Ich nehme an, sie sagten nein."

"In gewisser Weise hast du Recht. Sie geben vor, zuzustimmen, um zu sehen, welche Informationen sie erhalten können. Die amerikanischen Auroren arbeiten hier mit den Anführer der Vampire, den ich auch kenne, zusammen. Deshalb ist das, was ich dir vor kurzem sagte, so gesehen korrekt."

"Danke für diese Neuigkeiten……Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Voldemort dich mit diesem Brief rekrutieren wollte." Der Gedanke war auch Harry mehr als einmal gekommen.

"Sag es nicht dem alten Mann, er würde es Snape und damit Voldemort sagen."

"Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Ich muss zugeben, das er Snape einfach zu nahe steht."

"Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen…..Sloper und Cho führen die DA? Seid ihr alle Verrückt geworden?"

"Sie sind die Schulsprecher Harry und sie sind die besten Siebtklässler in Verteidigung."

"Als ob dies irgend etwas aussagen würde. Keiner von beiden hat soviel riskiert wie Hermine und die anderen. Hast du dich wenigstens für sie ausgesprochen?"

"Ich habe es bis zuletzt versucht, aber es war nutzlos. Dumbledore will nicht das Ron und Hermione in irgend einer Form noch eine wichtige Aufgabe in der Schule inne haben. Nebenbei wissen wir beide doch, das keiner von beiden der Anführer war, ebenso wenig wie Neville es ist. Ginny und Luna sind noch zu jung, selbst aus meiner Sicht, selbst wenn Luna nicht so neben sich stünde. Sloper und Chang werden nichts zu Nichte machen, und mehr können wir derzeit nicht erwarten."

"Ich denke auch, aber beobachte sie sehr genau Remus. Nebenbei ich sollte los."

"Pass auf dich auf Harry."

"Du ebenso Remus." Die Zwillinge gingen zuerst durch den Kamin, um sicherzustellen, das sie am anderen Ende keine „Gäste" warteten. Es war aber niemand dort, und Harry stolperte hindurch, und brach sich dabei vermutlich noch eine Rippe, da er recht unsanft auf seinem verletzten Bein landete. Fred erschuf ihm eine Krücke so das er sich leidlich bewegen konnte. Harry wies Winky an, einige Zaubergranaten zu holen, während er sich für die weitere Reise durch den Kamin des Koffers vorbereitete. Vorher sagte er allerdings:

"Ich verdanke euch viel, Jungs. Ihr habt mir erneut den Rücken freigehalten, und ich werde euch das nicht vergessen….das verspreche ich."

"Erwähne es einfach nicht weiter, wir hätten niemals anders gehandelt." die drei unterhielten sich noch kurz um wieder zu Atem zu kommen……wobei sie auch sehr froh waren, da sie ihren schlimmsten Feinden gegenüber gestanden hatten und es wieder überlebt hatten.

Harry verliess den Kamin in seinem Koffer kurze Zeit später und wurde von den besorgten Dobby und Winky erwartet.

"Dobby, ist der Zauberstab so versteckt wie ich es sagte?"

"Ja Harry, er ist in der dritten Schublade des Schranks."

"Gut, helft mir nun bitte in mein Zimmer." Dobby öffnete die Klappe des Koffers und Winky lies ihn sanft nach oben schweben. Nachdem er dort war, sagte Harry ihnen das er erst in die Essenshalle wollte……..er war nicht hungrig, denn das war nur eine Ausrede für Dumbledore gewesen……aber er wollte Sophie wiedersehen, bevor er in die Krankenstation ging. Dobby und Winky brachten ihn in das Hauptstockwerk (die Krankenstation war im Keller, so das es kein weiter Weg mehr war). Er nutzte seine Krücke um in die Essenshalle zu humpeln.

Fünf Minuten zuvor in der Great Lakes Dining Hall

Joanne Murray wirkte sehr besorgt, als sie zum Frühstück die Halle betrat. Sie war außerdem etwas zu spät, und das war etwas erwähnenswertes…..und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sorgte für einige erstaunte Blicke von Seiten der Schüler und Lehrer. Sie flüsterte kurz etwas zu Heyman und trat dann an den Tisch an dem Sophie und ihre Freunde saßen, der in der Nähe der Tür stand.

"Könntet ihr mich bitte kurz begleiten." Sie hielten alle kurz inne, denn dies konnte nur eine Sache bedeuten: Harry. Murray sagte nichts, deutete aber Drew, Rick und Terry ebenfalls an, ihr und Heyman zu folgen…….sie hatte das Gefühl, das Harry's Mitbewohner es ebenfalls erfahren sollten, und ihr war nicht entgangen, das Drew und Harry sich immer mehr anfreundeten. Sie versammelten sich im Gang, insgesamt acht Teenager sowie die beiden Schulleiter.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, deshalb folgendes. Ich habe vorhin die Information vom britischen Ministerium erhalten, das sie von dunklen Magiern angegriffen wurden." Nun herrschte absolute Stille im Gang, während die Jugendlichen diese Informationen zu verarbeiten versuchten.

"Harry?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sophie, alles das ich weiß ist, das es vorbei ist, und das es einige Verluste gab. Unsere Regierung hat einen Verbindungsmann dort drüben, und er gab es vor wenigen Minuten nach Boston weiter. Sie haben mich benachrichtigt, weil Harry jetzt einer von uns ist, aber er wurde nicht erwähnt."

"Es gibt genügend dunkle Magier dort um ihr Ministerium anzugreifen?" Diese Frage kam von Jonas, aber Claudia war es die antwortete.

"Komm schon, Jonas, wir haben alle von Harry darüber gehört, das es dort so miesen Verteidigungsunterricht gibt, und was er so gesagt hat, existiert das Problem schon sehr lange. Wie gut können ihre Auroren sein wenn man dies bedenkt?" Murray war eine dieser Lehrkräfte gewesen, wenn auch nur für ein Jahr (im Schuljahr 1988-1989)…..aber auch sie musste zustimmen.

"Wann werden wir mehr erfahren, Ma'am?" Dies war die entscheidende Frage oder?

"Das weiß ich nicht, Warrick, ich weiß es einfach nicht." Sophie wirkte sehr besorgt, aber sie wusste wie sehr sich Harry vorbereitet hatte und sie glaube an ihn.

"Er wird es schaffen, wenn jemand im Kampf über sich hinaus wächst, dann ist es Harry." Jeder sah zu Sophie, und Reiko ergriff ihre Hand.

"Ich bin nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro, und sehen ob es weitere Nachrichten gibt. Wenn etwas passiert werdet ihr sofort informiert." Sie sagte ihnen noch, die Ruhe zu bewahren, aber dem stimmten so oder so alle zu. Sie gingen nun wieder hinein und ignorierten die Blicke und Fragen der Schüler……denen die Zusammensetzung der Gruppe durchaus aufgefallen war und den Grund ahnten. Sophie und ihre Freunde begannen nun wieder leise zu essen, bevor sie ein lautes Klicken hörten das aus dem Flur kam. Sie drehten sich um und Reiko schrie auf:

Heftig blutend, stark verletzt, und mit einer Bandage um sein gebrochenes Bein gewickelt………stand Harry dort, gefolgt von sehr besorgten Dobby und Winky.

"Ich denke ich muss in die Krankenstation." Sophie sprang auf und lief zu ihm, und Harry musste wieder jemanden daran hindern, ihn zu umarmen.

"Ah, nicht so schnell Sophie, meine Rippen sind angebrochen und teilweise gebrochen, und der schmerzlindernde Trank lässt schnell nach." Er dirigierte sie zu seiner heilen Seite und sie umarmte ihn vorsichtig, während die anderen hinzu kamen. Claudia stellte die offensichtliche Frage.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ziemlich viel, Claudia, es war ein wirklich interessanter Tag dort." Murray und fast der gesamte Rest der Lehrer kamen nun herüber.

"Komm Harry, bringen wir dich zur Krankenstation……und ich denke du bist so oder so bereits von den Klassen am heutigen Tag befreit. Die Fragen, und ich selbst habe mehrere hundert, können warten, bis du versorgt bist." Erst jetzt versagten Harry's letzten Reserven, und sein gesundes Bein gab unter ihm nach und er begann zu Boden zu sinken……Allerdings dank Sophie's Umarmung und Warrick (Der nicht gerade klein war) gelang es ihnen ihn aufzufangen, bevor er zu Boden glitt. Harry war noch immer bei Bewusstsein, aber er war schlicht mit seinen Kräften am Ende……und es war außerdem kurz nach 14 Uhr in Großbritannien, und die Zeitverschiebung tat ihr übriges.

Murray benutzte ein Mobilocorpus um ihn in die Krankenstation hinab zubringen, während Heyman voraus lief um den Arzt zu rufen. Binnen weniger Minuten lag Harry auf dem Untersuchungstisch und Dr. John Carter mit der Untersuchung begann, während Schwester Meryl Burbank ihm assistierte. Harry hatte beide bereits einmal, während seines Rundgangs mit Sophie getroffen, aber damals benötigte er ihre Hilfe nicht.

Great Lakes besaß keinen eigenen Arzt und auch keine Schwester, sondern teilte sie sich mit Salem. Der 36jährige John Carter besaß sowohl in der magischen als auch in der Muggelwelt eine Zulassung, und versorgte die über 700 Schüler in beiden Schulen seit gut 2 Jahren. Er lebte in Salem, während die 22jährige Burbank in Great Lakes lebte, aber dank des Flohnetzwerks dauerte es in der Regel nur Sekunden bis Carter bei Notfällen reagierte.

Carter bewegte seinen Zauberstab, der mehrmals aufleuchtete, und ein 3D-Bild von Harry erschien über ihm, in dem sein Skelett und seine Organe deutlich sichtbar waren. Harry's Verletzungen waren recht eindeutig, selbst für jemanden der sich nicht in medizinischen Dingen aus kannte……und das traf auf alle bis auf vier Personen (Murray und Ripley waren während ihrer Zeit als Auroren mehr als einmal verletzt worden) zu.

"Harry, bist du noch wach? (er sah ein erschöpftes nicken) In Ordnung. Dein Bein ist, wie bereits nicht zu übersehen glatt durchgebrochen, aber auch dein Fermur ist angebrochen, und zusätzlich sind noch fünf Rippen auf der linken Seite gebrochen, und zwei weitere sind angebrochen. Deine Organe sind unverletzt, und du hast auch keine Kopfverletzungen, abgesehen von einer Platzwunde. Keine der Verletzungen sind lebensbedrohend, so dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, in Ordnung?"

"Danke Dr. Carter."

"Gut, ich werde dir jetzt einige Zaubertränke geben, welche die Heilung beschleunigen werden. Dein Bein sollte bis morgen wieder geheilt sein, dein Rippen vermutlich heute Abend schon. Die Platzwunde am Kopf wird binnen einer Stunde verheilt sein und der Rest wird den Blutverlust ausgleichen. Die Zaubertränke werden dich allerdings nicht schläfrig machen, sondern dich eher wach halten. Ich möchte das du bis morgen hier bleibst und dich entspannst. Du hast heute eindeutig sehr viel Energie verbraucht, und diese muss sich jetzt regenerieren. Hast du noch Fragen?"

"Bitte sagen sie nicht, das die Tränke Übelkeit erregen."

"Nein, aber sie schmecken auch nicht gerade köstlich, weshalb du vermutlich nicht mehr als nötig von ihnen trinken möchtest. Ich werde noch eine Zeit lang hier bleiben um sicherzustellen, das es keine Komplikationen gibt."

"Danke sehr Dr. Carter. Professor Murray, ein Auror aus England namens Travis Biller wird bald erscheinen um mit mir über die Ereignisse zu sprechen."

"Ich kenne Travis, und wir werden sicherstellen, das er hier her findet. Ich denke du ahnst bereits, das wir sehr neugierig darauf sind, was dort drüben passiert ist."

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte Ma'am, deshalb die Bitte ob wir damit warten können bis Travis hier ist, so dass ich sie nur einmal erzählen muss." Murray entschied, das sie problemlos warten könnte.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Also alle zusammen, zurück zum Unterricht mit euch. Sophie, du kannst hier bleiben wenn du willst, ich bin sicher Dobby und Winky können dir einige Bücher bringen, wenn Harry einschlafen sollte."

"Aeh, Professor Murray?"

"Ja Harry?"

"Ich glaube ich habe heute etwas eher voreiliges getan……..nein, nicht das, was sie denken, hören sie mich bitte an. Ich habe mich sehr positiv über die Schule hier geäußert, bevor das Verfahren begann, aber auch wieviel ich hier schon gelernt habe……und ich habe meinen Freunden gesagt das, sollte einer von ihnen hier her wechseln wollen, ich bereit wäre, ihre Gebühren zu bezahlen." Murray musste leicht lächeln, denn es war schon eine gute Idee die er da hatte.

"Hat einer von ihnen es angenommen?"

"Nun, Ginny sah so aus, als wollte sie darüber reden, und wenn das Chaos nicht ausgebrochen wäre, denke ich, wäre ich massiv darüber befragt worden. Ich denke, Hermine könnte ebenfalls darüber nachdenken, sie ist absolut fasziniert von der zauberstablosen Klasse, und schon dies alleine könnte sie dazu bewegen."

"Hermine war das Gehirn eurer Gruppe, oder?"

"Ja Ma'am, sie war einen Rang über mir in den OWL's."

"Nun, sag es ihnen noch nicht, aber ich denke nicht, das sie sich darüber sorgen machen sollten, ob sie hier her kommen könnten."

"Danke sehr Ma'am. Oh, eine Sache noch……..bitte holen sie Professor Kinsella hier hier, denn einiges von dem was er mir beigebracht hat, hat mir bei der ganzen Sache das Leben gerettet."

Murray stimmte zu, Kinsella zu rufen, wobei sie sehr neugierig aussah…..sie wollte wirklich die Geschichte hören. Die Gruppe ging nun und Wash versprach Harry das er am Abend vorbeikommen würde, um ihm über den Unterricht auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Burbank reiste nun nach Salem um dort zu bleiben, während Carter, nachdem er Harry beaufsichtigte, als dieser die ersten Heiltränke zu sich nahm, in sein Büro ging um einigen Schriftkram zu erledigen. Sophie und Harry waren nun allein (abgesehen von den beiden Elfen). Sie drückte seine Hand und küsste sie.

"Hast du starke Schmerzen, Harry?"

"Nicht sehr viele, die Tränke beginnen zu wirken. Ach ja, es tut mir Leid, das ich dich nicht benachrichtigt habe, aber es gab einen guten Grund." Er zog die Überreste des Spiegels aus seiner Hosentasche. Er war in der Robe gewesen, als der Explosionszauber ihn traf. Sophie hatte gar nicht an die Spiegel gedacht, da sie so glücklich war, das es ihm gut ging.

"War irgend jemand……..ich meine……"

"Percy ist Tod, Sophie, Voldemort zielte auf Ginny und er schob sie aus dem Weg und wurde selbst getroffen. Er ist das einzigste Opfer, das ich persönlich kenne." Aus Sophie's direktem Umfeld war noch nie jemand gestorben, denn ihre gesamte Verwandtschaft (auch die Großeltern) lebten alle noch…….selbst wenn sie enterbt war, so bekam sich noch immer Berichte von ihren Brüdern.

"Oh mein Gott…….hast du es gesehen?"

"Nein, ich kämpfte in einem der Gänge gegen einige der Todesser. Voldemort und ich standen uns dort wenige Augenblicke später gegenüber."

"Du hast dich mit ihm duelliert?"

"Nicht wirklich, er feuerte gemeinsam mit vier seiner Helfer jenen Exlosionszauber ab, der mich so zurichtete. Die Zwillinge wurden ebenfalls ziemlich schwer getroffen, und ich hoffe das sie jetzt im St. Mungo's sind. Voldemort wollte gerade Hermine töten, und ich habe ihm seinen Zauberstab genommen……..mit der linken Hand." Sophie's Augen wurden immer größer als sie dies hörte, denn sie wusste, das Harry's Arm für den Zauberstab der rechte war.

"Du hast ihn seines Zauberstabs beraubt?"

"Ja, den mein eigener wurde im Kampf beschädigt. Er befindet sich derzeit im Koffer. Travis wird ihn sehen wollen, wenn er meine Erinnerung im Denkarium sieht, aber er bekommt ihn nicht." Sophie wusste alles über die Geschichte der Brüder-Zauberstäbe, und sie ahnte, wieso er versteckt wurde.

"Sie wollen ihn aber mit Sicherheit überprüfen."

"Sie können einen Priori Incantatum ausführen, im Idealfall hier, wenn ich gut gelaunt bin. Ich mag Travis wirklich, aus diesem Grund werde ich es wohl zulassen." Nun kam der härtere Teil:

"Harry……….hast du jemanden getötet?" fragte sie zögernd.

"Ja, insgesamt sechs oder sieben von ihnen denke ich, aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie versuchten mich zu töten, Sophie, es war also töten oder getötet werden wenn du so willst." Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, aber sie reagierte sofort.

"Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe Harry, wirklich. Du hast das getan, was du tun musstest. Es ist nur, du bist erst 16 Jahre alt, und du musst schon Leute töten um zu überleben…….es ist halt schwer zu verstehen. Ich denke es liegt an meinem geschützten Leben hier."

"Sag es nicht so als wäre es eine schlechte Sache, Sophie, ich bin froh, das du nicht das durchmachen musst, was ich erlebe……ausser in meinen Erinnerungen. Aber du hast Recht, ich tat, was nötig war, und so wird es vermutlich auch bleiben. Ich bin es Leid, das mein Leben so oft bedroht wird, und aus diesem Grund werde ich nun ähnlich reagieren. Ich denke, wenn ich genug von ihnen töten könnte, würde bald bekannt das ich niemand bin, mit dem zu Scherzen ist. Ich werde niemanden gezielt aufsuchen, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich bin kein Verbrecher, aber sollten sie offen nach mir suchen, werden sie Probleme bekommen." Dies waren sehr ernste Worte, dachte Sophie, aber sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie sah ihn auch nicht anders an als vorher, nachdem sie das gehört hatte, sie war einfach nur traurig darüber, das es für ihn nötig war.

"Werden sie dich hier her verfolgen? Ich weiß das wir darüber spekuliert haben……."

"Nein, die Vampiresache geht soweit wie es ihnen möglich ist. Tonks sagte dem Orden das sie noch nie so viele Verteidigungseinrichtungen in einer Schule gesehen hätte, und das war nur von dem ausgehend was sie in der kurzen Zeit sah. Ich hoffe fast, das er so dumm ist, es zu versuchen, Voldemort meine ich, denn es würde ihn und seine Begleiter vermutlich für immer ausschalten."

"Ich wusste, das wir gut bewacht werden, aber nur die Lehrer und die Regierung weiß wirklich wie gut die Verteidigung ist."

"Aeh, er wird aber nicht her kommen. Ich bin sicher, selbst wenn ich nicht beim Verfahren gewesen wäre, hätte er so reagiert. Er ist mir wohl eher durch Zufall in die Quere gekommen." Sophie hatte noch viele weitere Fragen, aber sie entschied sich dazu, damit zu warten, bis Biller hier war. Sie sprachen noch über andere Dinge, wobei Sophie noch immer seine Hand hielt, denn sie wollte ihn weiter fühlen, und ließ sich dann von Dobby ihre Bücher bringen, so dass sie ein wenig lernen konnten. Nachdem Dobby gegangen war, fiel Harry noch etwas ein.

"Ach ja, die Zwillinge haben die Zaubergranaten verbessert. Ich habe eine Kiste mit einigen in meinem Koffer." Sophie's Gesicht hellte sich auf.

"Also sollte die Karte bis dahin fertig sein."

"Wenn ich nicht heute Nacht hier blieben müsste, würde ich sagen, das sie morgen fertig wäre……..aber das Wochenende ist auch gut. Wir müssen sicherstellen, das sie mit dem Zauber für die Karte funktionieren." Dobby kam mit dem Material von Sophie über die Runen zurück, aber auch mit und Harry's Notizen aus den Muggelstudien.

"Dobby, hol bitte einen der Bälle, die Winky aus dem Laden mitbrachte, aber auch die neue Karte." Dobby verschwand kurz und kam wenige Sekunden später zurück.

"Ein Racquetball?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es waren die Zwillinge, und wer weiß wo sie ihre Ideen her haben. Probiere doch den Zauber aus, und sehen wir ob er funktioniert." Sie nahm den Ball, verliess den Raum und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte.

Exostra Zotheca a Tabula

Sie warf dann einen Ball in den Raum, und dieser sprang fünf Sekunden lang auf und ab bevor er verschwand. Sophie trat nun ein und sah zu ihrem Freund. Harry schaute zur Karte und die Krankenstation war nun aktiv darauf verzeichnet, und es waren drei Punkte zu erkennen: ihn selbst, Sophie, und Dr. Carter (Die Karte zeigte die Hauselfen nicht).

"Positiv. Es klappt und damit wieder weitere Pluspunkte für die Zwillinge." Er erklärte nun die Einschränkungen der Granaten, und Sophie war doch deutlich erleichtert, das sie nicht für alles eingesetzt werden konnten.

"Das dürfte ein Großverkauf an Scherzartikel werden."

"Ich würde einiges für das Gesicht von Filch geben, wenn er es je heraus fand, und er tut mir irgendwie jetzt schon Leid…..aber auch nur etwas." Sie schlossen ihre Bücher und begannen damit Strategien zu entwickeln um in die Räume zu gelangen und das auf die schnellst mögliche Art. Sie hatten noch immer Dobby und Winky, so das sie sich dazu entschieden, zwei Dreiergruppen zu bilden. Die beiden sprachen außerdem über die Ziele ihrer Scherze, und entschieden sich sofort für Clancy (den Sophie genauso sehr hasste wie Warrick und Reiko) der ihr Hauptziel sein würde.

Trotzdem hatte Harry noch Aufgaben zu erledigen, und nachdem Harry zwei weitere Tränke getrunken hatte, machten sie sich an die Hausaufgaben. Dies war ein Vortrag in Muggelstudien, den Harry durch Lesen nacharbeitete und sich so auf das vorbereitete, das Ziegler am nächsten Morgen durchgehen würde (Diese Woche waren es die Präsidentschaftswahlen des Jahres 1860). Nach dem Mittagessen war Biller noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, weshalb Harry Sophie überredete, in den Runenunterricht zu gehen (Er war bis Montag Nachmittag vom Unterricht befreit), und sei es nur um sie für einige Stunden abzulenken. Sie ging zum Unterricht, aber nur nachdem er ihr versprochen hatte, die Krankenstation nicht zu verlassen. Er stimmte dem zu, und schaffte es irgendwie für einige Stunden einzuschlafen, bevor er von Carter geweckt wurde, um die letzten Tränke zu sich zu nehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlten sich deutlich besser an, und die Platzwunde auf seinem Kopf war komplett verheilt, und dank der Krücke gelang es ihm relativ problemlos, in das Badezimmer zu humpeln.

Sophie kehrte nach dem Unterricht zurück, und sie unterhielten sich gemütlich, während die anderen eintrafen. Die anderen vier reagierten genauso wie Sophie, als sie von den Zaubergranaten hörten, und sie stimmten sofort den Drei-Mann-Teams zu…….aber auch dem leiden von Joe Clancy.

"Oh Mann ich kann es nicht erwarten, fünf lange Jahre des Leidens und endlich RACHE." Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Wenn du denn dabei wärst, Warrick."

"Was meinst du?" Warrick sah überrascht herüber, denn er freute sich darauf, Clancy einen Scherz zu spielen, und das seit er von der Karte und ihren Möglichkeiten wusste.

"Das bedeutet, das, sollten wir ihn mit Scherzen überhäufen, du in dieser Zeit vor vielen Zeugen in der Bibliothek säßest." Oh.

"Eine vernachlässigbare Sache, denke ich. Ich wäre vermutlich die erste Person die Heyman verdächtigen würde. Stell einfach sicher, das es dies ganze Wert ist, denn er soll ein wenig leiden."

"Nun er wird definitiv nicht hier her kommen, aber ich habe einige praktikable Ideen." Er erklärte einige der Gruppe und nach einigen Vorschlägen wurde beschlossen das, sobald er wieder freigegeben wurde, Mr. Clancy einige Scherze abbekommen würde. Kurz darauf erschien Dr. Carter und untersuchte Harry erneut, bevor er erklärte, das er fast wieder gesund sei.

"Wenn du zum Essen hinauf gehen möchtest, kannst du das ruhig, aber ich möchte das du heute Nacht noch hier bleibst. Ich werde dich morgen noch einmal untersuchen und dann kann ich dich vermutlich in den Unterricht entlassen."

"Ich habe morgen zuerst jetzt Muggelstudien, und nichts meinen Zauberstab betreffendes bis zum Nachmittag."

"Um so Besser, obwohl ich sicher bin das Professor Ripley dich nach dem ganzen Heute sehr belasten wird. Geh ruhig und komm danach wieder." die Sieben (Drew war kurz vorher dazu gestoßen) gingen nach Oben wo Harry seine vierte Mahlzeit des Tages einnahm (die Zwillinge hatten mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Gericht gefrühstückt). Harry war noch immer leicht angeschlagen, aber der Schlaf hatte ihm sehr geholfen. Harry verbrachte das Essen damit, vorsichtig die Fragen zu umgehen die ihm von den anderen vorsichtig gestellt wurden, seine Standard-Spruch wurde „es war ein nerviger Tag. Hinterher begannen sie in der Krankenstation zu lernen, wo sie gegen 19 Uhr unterbrochen wurden, als Murray und einige Freunde eintraten.

Einer seiner Freunde war Travis Biller, der nun nach einem langen, harten Tag hier erschien. Ihm folgte Michael Jacobson, 54 Jahre alt, und der Befehlshaber der Auroren in Boston. Murray kam nun gefolgt von sämtlichen Lehrern von Harry herein (aber auch mit Lyman), gefolgt von Rick und Terry. Dies würde eine Art Gruppensitzung, aber eine wie sie Harry wollte, denn so musste er die Geschichte nur einmal erzählen.

"Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?"

"Wir sollten es möglichst schnell erledigen, Travis, wie laufen die Dinge bei euch?" ein sehr komplexer Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf Biller's Gesicht.

"Es ist wirklich kompliziert, Harry, sehr kompliziert. Dies ist Michael Jacobson, er ist der ranghöchste Auror in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wir teilen unsere Informationen heutzutage bedingungslos, und die amerikanische Regierung wird es lieber durch ihn hören als durch den Tagespropheten." Harry und Jacobson schüttelten die Hände und begrüßten einander.

"Also als aller erstes……….Du hast heute Nachmittag nach Fudge gefragt." Harry konnte nur leicht grinsen als er das hörte.

"Er wurde getötet? Die letzten Todesser haben ihn erwischt?"

"Ich wünschte es wäre so, Harry……..die Todesser kamen herein und verschwanden durch sein Büro." Harry legte einen Finger auf sein Ohr und drehte ihn darin.

"Das habe ich jetzt nicht richtig verstanden oder. Ich könnte schwören das du gerade sagtest, das sie durch das Büro von Fudge eindrangen."

"Nun dein Gehör ist definitiv nicht mit deinem Bein und den Rippen beschädigt worden. Wir haben eindeutige Beweise und Fudge ist sofort verschwunden……..zusammen mit 3 Millionen Galleonen aus den Verließen des Ministeriums, die er sehr vorsichtig über die letzten drei Jahre hinweg abgezweigt hat." Absolute Stille herrschte nun im Raum während sie das verarbeiteten. Sophie schaute zu Harry und war überrascht wie diese aussah…….er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Er war nicht wütend, aber auch nicht überrascht.

"Also war er die gesamte Zeit ein Todesser."

"Nicht notwendigerweise. Wir haben einige Leute in den Reihen von Voldemort die bereit sind, uns Informationen zu verkaufen…….und unser primärer Informant sagte mir das Fudge nicht direkt zu Voldemort gehört, und ein anderer sagte, das er das Land verlassen hat. Du selbst hast ja bewiesen, wie einfach es sein kann, ohne für Aufsehen zu sorgen."

"Was denkst du ist es?"

"Ich gehe davon aus das jemand aus Voldemort's Reihen Fudge bei seinen illegalen Geschäften beobachtete. Es könnte sogar Lucius selbst gewesen sein. Voldemort hat so viele reiche, reinblütige Magier in seinen Reihen, das 3 Millionen Galleonen nicht wirklich viel für ihn sind. Sie hätten vermutlich lieber dafür gesorgt, das Fudge die Gesetze für sie anpasst."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Fudge so schwer zu finden sein kann, gibt es denn so viele magische Orte weltweit?"

"In der Theorie ja. Aber Gringotts und die Goblins insbesondere sind nicht sehr kooperativ wenn es darum geht, Geld wiederzufinden, und so findet man nun einmal jemanden am ehesten. Soweit es sie betrifft, kann jeder, der Zugang zu einem Verlies hat, damit tun, was er will. Und Fudge hat nicht alles entnommen, er hat es über eine lange Zeit gesammelt, so dass es sie nicht wirklich stört. Und andere Wege ihn zu finden, werden derzeit ausgelotet, und wir alarmieren derzeit jede magische Regierung weltweit über ihn…….er ist relativ leicht zu identifizieren."

"Aber du sagst das, sollte er wirklich vorsichtig sein, er fast nicht zu finden ist?"

"Ich denke, wenn er so vorsichtig ist wie er sein sollte, wird es schwer sein ihn zu finden…….und ich versuche mich noch immer zu erinnern, wann unser Ministerium jemals so viel Glück hatte. Ich denke das war, als du die Narbe bekommen hast, und das ist schon lange her." Harry's Hand berührte kurz die Narbe.

"Also, wer ist der neue Minister?"

"Rufus ist der neue Minister." Das war eine interessante Wendung der Dinge oder?

"Übernommen? Ich dachte der Wizengamot wählt den Minister?"

"Nein, sie können ihn nur absetzen, aber ihn nicht wählen. Es sind nur noch 22 Mitglieder übrig, also gerade genug für eine Entscheidung, obwohl ich denke, das es nur zehn Minuten dauerte, um Fudge abzusetzen. Der nächste Nachfolger wäre das Oberhaupt des Wizengamot, gefolgt von dem Leiter des DMLE……..und sowohl Dumbledore als auch Bones haben abgelehnt. Danach folgt der ranghöchste Auror, und Rufus war der Ansicht, das ihm keine andere Wahl bliebe. Diggory wäre der nächste gewesen, und wir wollen nicht, das er so viel Macht bekommt." Harry hatte Gerüchte darüber gehört, das Amos immer exzentrischer reagierte und das seit 2 Jahren, besonders aber kurz vor dem Todestag seines Sohnes.

"Ich habe gehört, das er nicht über Cedric's Tod hinweg kam."

"Also zu einer weiteren schlechten Nachricht." Er wartete kurz ob Harry es ahnte, aber das tat dieser nicht.

"Harry, Snape hat sein Haus verlassen und sich wieder Voldemort angeschlossen." Oh je, dachte Harry.

"Überraschung, Überraschung. War es ein Plan von Dumbledore, oder hat er seine wahre Gesinnung gezeigt?"

"Soviel wissen wir: Zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs auf das Ministerium befand sich Snape auf einem Spaziergang. Es war ihm einmal am Tag unter strenger Überwachung erlaubt worden. In dieser Zeit wurden seine Wachen ausgeschaltet und er war verschwunden. Die Auroren erinnern sich an gar nichts, ausser das sie aufwachten und ihr Gefangener fort war und das dunkle Mal über dem Haus schwebte. Dumbledore schwört das er nichts darüber weiß, und von seinem Verhalten her muss ich ihm glauben."

"Sie können den Portschlüssel nicht nach verfolgen?"

"Er hat keinen Portschlüssel dafür verwendet, und niemand hat sie zur Ankunft verwendet. Die Anti-Apparationschilde um das Gebäude sind noch intakt, aber die meiste Ausrüstung für das Tränkebrauen fehlt. Wir hatten seinen Zauberstab und seinen Schlüssel hier im Ministerium, so das er sie nicht verwenden konnte…….aber wir denken das er entweder zu Fuß ging, oder jemand einen Muggeltransportweg für ihn fand. Wir werden das untersuchen, aber wie du gesehen hast, haben wir derzeit zu wenig Personal."

Harry schwor sich im Stillen, das er eines Tages, und das möglichst bald, das Thema Snape für immer beenden würde. Es ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, das Dumbledore dies alles wusste, und er auf diese Weise dafür sorgte, das Snape wieder spionieren konnte, denn er glaubte das diese Rolle für den Krieg überlebenswichtig war. Er hatte allerdings seine Pläne ruiniert, als er dafür sorgte, das Snape nicht endgültig ausgeschaltet wurde. Biller beobachtete Harry's Gesicht, und dankte dem lieben Gott dafür, das er nicht Snape war, denn er ahnte, was Harry dachte…….und er wollte nie auf diese Weise angeschaut werden.

"Ich denke weitere Fragen können später folgen, Harry. Ich muss leider deine Version der Ereignisse jetzt sehen. Ich habe bereits die Erinnerungen von Arthur, Bones, und Rufus gesehen, aber ich brauche auch deine Version der Ereignisse." Er holte nun ein Denkarium aus einer Robentasche und Harry sammelte seine Erinnerungen. Travis holte eine Feder und ein Stück Papier hervor (Seine Robe war so verzaubert, das weit mehr hinein passte, als es den Anschein hatte).

"Dies ist keine Schnell-Schreibe-Feder, Harry, also keine Sorge. Sie wird mir nur dabei helfen das zu notieren, was ich sehe."

"Wie weit zurück möchtest du gehen?"

"Nun soweit ich hörte, war der Teil im Gericht eher langweilig (er war nicht dort gewesen, da er nicht an den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung beteiligt gewesen war), weshalb ich sagen würde, das wir mit dem Zeitpunkt beginnen, als der Alarm aus Hogwarts erklang." Harry nickte. Seine Erinnerungen waren bereit, und er legte sie in das Denkarium. Biller sprach einen Zauber, der sie wiedergeben würde, und die neunzehn Personen stellten sich um Harry's Bett herum auf (Carter war herein bekommen, da er wissen wollte was dieses Chaos verursachte) und beobachteten die nächsten 20 Minuten über die Ereignisse und die Kämpfe. Harry selbst beobachtete das Geschehen sehr interessiert, und beobachtete was die anderen taten, was vorher unmöglich war. Die Erinnerung war noch nicht zur Hälfte durchgelaufen, bevor er sich dazu entschied, über die Zwillinge ebenfalls ein Denkarium zu kaufen. Er hörte wie Travis leise der Feder etwas diktierte, und Harry war leicht überrascht, als er feststellte, das nur er wirklich Fudge's Verhalten bemerkt hatte…….ja, er hatte sich umgesehen, aber nur weil er annahm, das Bones und Rufus die westliche Seite bewachten. Er bemerkte stattdessen, das sie Fudge eher ignorierten.

Sophie fühlte sich als wenn sie einen Horrorfilm sehen würde, in dem aber Leute vor kamen die sie kannte. Sie verbrachte die nächsten Minuten damit die Leute zu beobachten, da sie nur Fred und George kannte…….aber Harry hatte ihr einige Photos gezeigt und fast jeden beschrieben. Sie beobachtete Hermine sehr genau, und war überrascht, wie realistisch Harry sie beschrieben hatte. Sie zuckte instinktiv zusammen, als Harry die Todesser angriff, aber auch als die Explosion ihn traf.

Der Mittelpunkt der Erinnerung war natürlich Voldemort. Jeder starrte die Beleidigungen an, die er mit Harry austeilte…….und dann passierte es, Harry beschwor den Zauberstab herauf. Zu ihren Gunsten musste man bei Sophie sagen, das sie ihm geglaubt hatte, weshalb sie nicht wirklich geschockt wirkte. Harry hatte diese Erinnerung nur deshalb hinzugefügt, weil es nötig war, denn er konnte nicht darüber entscheiden. Die Erinnerung hielt inne als er mit den Zwillingen zurück zum Laden reiste. Er stellte sicher, das seine Rückreise nicht zu sehen war……obwohl er bereits annahm, das Murray etwas ahnte. Während die Erinnerungen endeten, und Harry sie wieder zurück holte, herrschte Stille im Raum. Biller legte seine Feder nicht zur Seite, aber schaute Harry ernst an.

"Wo ist der Zauberstab jetzt Harry?"

"Du hast davon gehört, wo er war, und denk gar nicht erst an Diebstahl, es würde nicht funktionieren."

"Ein Koffer von Anthony Hook oder?"

"Ja, und ich wette, das du bereits über den Stab Bescheid wusstest, Travis." Biller lächelte leicht.

"Wie kommst du darauf, Harry?"

"Hermine Granger, eingesperrt in eine Schule mit Albus Dumbledore. Ich würde eine Galleone darauf verwetten, das er sie umgehend in sein Büro zitiert hat, und die Information dürfte spätestens nach fünf Minuten vor ihm gelegen haben. Dumbledore hat Probleme, aber er versucht es weiterhin, und er würde sich so eine Gelegenheit NIEMALS entgehen lassen." Biller sah erstaunt aus.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Überlegung, und es macht das, was ich dir gleich geben werde um einiges einfacher. Ja, der alte Mann hat es Rufus und mir gesagt…….ich wurde nebenbei zum neuen Kommandanten der Auroren ernannt……Dumbledore hat es uns gesagt, und darum gebeten ihn wiederzubeschaffen." Harry begann zu kichern.

"Oh das hat er, oder? Ich bin wirklich überrascht, das er nicht versucht hat, dich mit allen Mitteln zu begleiten."

"Wie du schon sagtest, er hat derzeit viele Probleme, aber er ist auch kein Idiot. Er weiß, das du nicht gut auf solch einen Vorschlag reagieren würdest, aber auch einen solchen Vorschlags durch mich, wenn er hier wäre. Aber trotzdem müssen wir den Zauberstab überprüfen, Harry. Er ist von immensem Wert, und würde vermutlich dabei helfen, einige Fragen zu klären." Harry musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn er würde den Zauberstab definitiv nicht herausgeben……nun ja, jedenfalls nicht weiter als nötig von seinem Koffer entfernen.

"Nein, du kannst ihn nicht mitnehmen. Aber du kannst die Tests hier durchführen, vor uns allen. Der Zauberstab bleibt aber hier, das ist mein Angebot." Als wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, dachte Biller.

"Ich nehme an……..etwas, das ich so oder so tun würde. Ich habe die Geschichten über deinen und seinen Zauberstab gehört, und ich möchte nicht, das er wieder in den Umlauf kommt." Für jene, die es nicht kannten, sprach Harry über die Besonderheiten der beiden Zauberstäbe. Wash hatte nun eine Frage:

"Was meintest du damit, wieder im Umlauf?" Die anderen nickten nun da sie sich das selbe fragten. Travis drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Harry, möchtest du es aussprechen?" Er wollte testen, ob Harry wirklich so politisch dachte wie er es vermutete.

"Sicher…….es gab 10 Mitglieder des Wizengamot die zu Verrätern wurden….." Biller unterbrach ihn.

"Elf, Harry, wenn du es genau nimmst. Wir fanden ein totes Mitglied das seine Maske noch in der Tasche hatte, der bei Kampfesbeginn in Panik geraten war."

"Zum Glück (er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf). Wie gesagt, es gab elf Verräter, sowie Fudge……..ich bezweifle allerdings, das dies alle Helfer von Voldemort im Ministerium waren. Wenn einer von ihnen es erfährt, verliere ich meinen kleinen Vorteil. Das werde ich nicht riskieren."

"Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich denke wir haben hier eine Einigung erzielt?"

"Da hast du recht. Dobby!" Dobby erschien neben ihm.

"Dobby, bitte hol den versteckten Zauberstab." Dobby sah ihn ernst an aber Harry nickte . Er erschien kurz darauf mit dem Stab in der Hand, den er auf Harry's Bitte an Biller weitergab.

Travis brauchte 20 Minuten für seine Untersuchung, und die Resultate führten zu einigen Magenproblemen bei den Anwesenden, obwohl sie dies nicht verpassen wollten.. es waren zwei Jahre seit Voldemort's „Wiedergeburt" vergangen, und er war sehr fleißig gewesen. Sophie hörte die Avada Kedavras auf zu zählen, als sie bei 50 ankam, und die Crucio waren gut viermal so viel darunter. Biller sprach die ganze Zeit leise zu seiner Feder, und Harry vermutete das Biller eine Erinnerung für ein Denkarium erzeugte, das im Ministerium gesehen werden würde. Travis hielt inne, als er Harry's Duell mit dem Wahnsinnigen auf dem Friedhof sah. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz seine Augen.

"Es war ein Langer Tag, Travis."

"Ja das war er Harry, und er ist noch nicht vorbei. Es gibt noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, wenn ich nach Hause zurückkehre. Ich bezweifele das ich bald zu Bett gehen werde." er zog einen Umschlag hervor und reichte ihn an Harry weiter.

"Rufus ist derzeit dabei, die Liga gegen die Dunklen Mächte wieder zu reaktivieren. In diesem Umschlag wirst du einen formelle Einladung für die Liga finden, aber auch die Details über das nächste Treffen. Wenn du es wünscht, schick einfach einen deiner Elfen mit der Bestätigung zu ihm." Harry hatte immer wieder Gerüchte über die Liga gehört, und Lockhart hatte immer wieder damit angegeben, ein Ehrenmitglied zu sein, aber sonst wusste er gar nichts über die Liga.

"Was genau ist die Liga gegen die Dunklen Mächte, und wieso wurde sie nicht schon früher reaktiviert?"

"Die Liga gegen die Dunklen Mächte besteht aus aktiven und ehemaligen Auroren, sämtlichen Lehrern von Hogwarts, die eine Zauberstab bezogene Klasse unterrichten, sowie allen Mitgliedern des Wizengamot, gefolgt von eingeladenen Mitgliedern…..zu denen du gehören würdest, wenn du akzeptierst. Die anderen Mitglieder dieser Gruppe sind in der Regel die reicheren Hexen und Zauberer im Land, von denen die meisten nur damit angeben wollen, das sie zur Liga gehören. Es ist offensichtlich das die Liga derzeit sehr klein ist, nachdem sie die 18 Mitglieder aus dem Wizengamot sowie 34 Auroren verloren hat."

"Die Liga wird einen Teil der Aufgaben der Auroren übernehmen?"

"Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ja, allerdings glaube ich, das die Tatsache, das ein ehemalige Auror der neue Minister ist, einiges vereinfachen wird. Die Liga dient primär zur Unterstützung der Öffentlichkeit, um sicherzustellen, das die Öffentlichkeit und die Bevölkerung beschützt sind…..selbst wenn sie es nicht sein sollten. Wir müssen mehr Auroren rekrutieren, und ich denke es wird einige ausländische Auroren geben, wenn ihr nächstes Jahr die Schule beendet…….Joanne, ich denke ich werde im Frühling wieder hier sein."

"Du bist immer willkommen…….obwohl ich nicht weiß wie die Leute hier auf dich reagieren werden." Biller lächelte nun ironisch.

"Es wird mit Sicherheit ein Abenteuer. Harry, hast du noch Fragen?"

"Wie gut arbeiten Rufus und Dumbledore zusammen?"

"Es gibt ernste Probleme zwischen ihnen, aber sie waren auch nie enge Freunde. Es gab einigen Streit als Rufus damals Schulsprecher war, aber es ging nie soweit wie zwischen dir und dem alten Mann." Travis unterdrückte ein Gähnen, denn er war völlig erschöpft, aber er wollte seine Aussage beenden. Er fragte sich wie es wohl vor einer großen Menschenmenge ausgehen würde……entschied sich dann aber dafür es zu unterlassen, und nur Harry könnte ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, ausser er heiratete die junge Frau, die seine Hand hielt.

"Weißt du, Rufus hat Dumbledore gegenüber einen Vorteil, der jetzt greift: es müssen nur zwei Mitglieder des Wizengamot ausscheiden oder nicht erscheinen, und schon ist der Gleichstand dort aufgehoben, und es ist der Minister, der neue Mitglieder ernennt, natürlich in Absprache."

"Wenn Rufus unter Kontrolle bekommt, kann er den Wizengamot kontrollieren."

"Ich sage nicht das er es tun wird, aber er könnte es, wenn es nötig wäre. Rufus war schon immer eher ein Politiker gewesen als ein Krieger, was der Grund ist, wieso er so schnell aufgestiegen ist. Es waren noch gut eineinhalb Jahre bis zur Nächsten Wahl und wir nahmen an, das er gegen Fudge antreten würde."

"Nun wenn er Dumbledore so auflaufen lassen kann, wieso hat er den Rang als Minister nicht selbst übernommen um es zu vermeiden."

"Weil Dumbledore nur an das Beste in den Leuten glauben will, Harry, und selbst wenn er geahnt hätte, das jemand dies tun würde, würde er annehmen, das sie es einfach nicht waren. Das ist vermutlich der Grund, wieso er so Lange zu Snape hielt, aber auch wieso er noch immer versucht mit dir ins Reine zu kommen………obwohl er selbst glaubt, nichts falsches getan zu haben. Deshalb geht er davon aus, das du ihn vergeben wirst, wenn du überhaupt je zurückkehren wirst, denn das ist es was er mit allen Mitteln will. Es ist eine seiner größten Stärken, aber auch eine seiner größten Schwächen." diese Tatsache, die Harry nie in den Sinn kam, ließ ihn einige Dinge verstehen. Es erklärte so vieles, insbesondere die Dursleys……er hatte immer angenommen, das es irgend eine familiäre Beziehung oder eine Art Erpressung im Bezug auf Snape gab.

"Wirst du mir mitteilen wenn Snape wieder bei Voldemort auftaucht?" Er nahm an, das er dies tun würde, aber es gab noch immer die Chance, das Voldemort Snape schlicht Foltern und dann ermorden würde……..ein Gedanke der Harry kurzzeitig erfreute.

"Das ist kein Problem." Er sah nun zu den anderen die jedes Wort mithörten.

"Würdet ihr mich bitte kurz entschuldigen, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich mit Harry allein besprechen möchte………und ich hoffe, ihr verwerft meine Theorie in der Zwischenzeit nicht." Jeder schien zuzustimmen und sie gingen hinaus. Warrick und die anderen sagten das sie später zurückkommen würden, während der Rest sagte, das sie sich am nächsten Morgen sehen würden. Sophie weigerte sich allerdings zu gehen, und Biller schien sich nicht an ihrer Anwesenheit zu stören…….da es die Dinge nur erschweren würde.

"Harry, was sind deine kurzfristigen Pläne? Wirst du irgend wann zurückkehren?" Das war also der Grund wieso die anderen gehen sollten.

"Definitiv nicht, der Grund für meinen Abgang ist noch immer vorhanden. Dumbledore könnte selbst damit fertig werden, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Es bedrückt mich, dies zu sagen, aber er hätte Minister werden sollen, damit der Krieg endlich beendet wird." Biller sah nicht so aus, als würde er dem nicht zustimmen, aber sagte trotzdem noch etwas.

"Mit Sicherheit nicht? Nun, dann tritt besser nicht der Liga bei."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Es ist eine Falle von Rufus und Dumbledore…….der im übrigen der Anführer der Liga ist. Sie wollen einen Grund haben, dich dazu zu zwingen, regelmäßig dort zu sein. Rufus will dich als eine Art Aushängeschild, und Dumbledore will dich unter seine Kontrolle zwingen." Dies war eine große Erleichterung für Harry, der überlegt hatte, beizutreten, da er dachte, das es sehr nützlich klang.

"Danke für die Warnung, ich denke ich werde das Angebot glattweg ablehnen und noch ein paar Jahre hier bleiben. Können sie mir aber einen Gefallen tun?"

"Sag es."

"Ich weiß das ihr derzeit kaum Leute habt, aber könntet ihr bitte einen näheren Blick in der nächsten Zeit auf das Gebäude von WWW haben. Die Zwillinge haben gemeinsam mit mir heute gekämpft, und es macht sie zu größeren Zielen.."

"Sicher, wir werden das Gebäude noch genauer überwachen….aber nur das Gebäude Harry. Wenn sie in die Nockturnengasse gehen, so tun sie dies auf ihre eigene Gefahr hin." Harry nickte.

"Das verstehe ich, ich werde es ihnen ausrichten."

"Gut, eine letzte Sache noch, und dies ist etwas, das ich bereits vor einigen Monaten hätte tun sollen, wenn auch per Eule………ich würde es vorziehen wenn ich vorher gewarnt würde, wenn wieder solche öffentlichen Artikel erscheinen." Harry dachte, das dies nicht unlogisch war…….obwohl das eher selten nötig sein würde.

"Kein Problem, hast du Sicherheitsbedenken?"

"Zu großen Teilen ja, aber ich will für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Ich sage nicht das ich eine Woche oder so benötige, aber bitte schick erst die Elfen herüber, bevor du kommst."

"Das werde ich, aber erwarte bitte nicht, das Dobby oder Winky allzubald erscheinen. Ich werde zwar hin und wieder dort einkaufen gehen, aber mehr auch nicht, jedenfalls vor dem nächsten Sommer denke ich, ausser es geschieht etwas ungewöhnliches." Ich sollte zufrieden sein, dachte Harry, aber er hatte noch einen Plan bereitliegen.

"Du kommst nicht zu Weihnachten zurück?"

"Ich denke nicht das ich dies tun werde, denn ich habe einen besonderen Ort wo ich die Ferien verbringen werde, und zwar sehr weit von Hogwarts und den Bewohnern entfernt." Sowohl Biller als auch Sophie waren nun sehr neugierig, hielten aber ihre Fragen zurück.

"Das ist so in Ordnung. Eine letzte Sache noch bevor ich gehe: ich war ein Gryffindor Harry, ein Jahr unter deinen Eltern. Ich habe mit deinem Vater Quidditch gespielt, und das für vier Jahre, und war sein Nachfolger als Schulsprecher……..ich habe um ihn und deine Mutter getrauert Harry, und sie wären heute sehr stolz auf dich, da bin ich mir sicher." Harry wurde nie Müde dies zu hören, besonders von jemanden, der seine Eltern so gut gekannt hatte. Er lächelte leicht.

"Danke sehr Travis, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Gern geschehen, Harry, wir sehen uns bald wieder…….aber hoffentlich nicht zu bald." Biller verliess die Krankenstation um sich mit Jacobson zu treffen, der im Gang auf ihn wartete. Er würde bald über das Flohnetzwerk abreisen, und zwar in Richtung Boston wo er per Portschlüssel zurück reisen würde…….bevor er für eine Lange Zeit schlafen würde.

"Ich bin froh das du dort nicht wieder hin gehst, Harry, denn es machte mir Sorgen, das der Kriegsausbruch dich dazu verleiten könnte."

"Es hat sich dort drüben nichts verändert Sophie, und bestimmte Personen haben wir weiterhin keinen Grund gegeben, dort zu bleiben." Sie lächelte, und gab ihm einen langen Kuss (Carter stand noch immer daneben, weshalb sie nicht weiter gingen).

"Was meintest du damit, das du den perfekten Ort für die Ferien kennst?"

"Dank dem Testament von Sirius habe ich mehr als genug Geld geerbt, aber auch eine Insel…..in der Karibik. Das ist sicher kein schlechter Ort um dem Schnee zu entfliehen. Ich werde Dobby oder Winky dort hin schicken damit sie sich umsehen. Das dürfte Spaß machen."

Ja, das würde mit Sicherheit spass machen. Weihnachten war gerade einmal drei Monate entfernt, und wer weiß, was bis dahin noch geschehen mag.


	10. You See, What It Is

Dienstag, 1. Oktober 1996

Dining Hall

8:15 am

Harry war als erstes am nächsten Morgen von Dr. Carter entlassen worden. Seine Rippen waren nun völlig verheilt, und sein Bein war soweit wieder hergestellt, das er wieder zum Unterricht gehen konnte. Carter hatte ihm aber zur Sicherheit eine richtige Krücke gegeben, die er noch ein paar Tage lang verwenden sollte und Harry erschien auch mit der Krücke zum Frühstück, zwar noch leicht humpelnd, aber sehr hungrig. Er hatte am Abend noch ein wenig gelernt, und war den anderen sogar im Unterrichtsstoff etwas voraus…….Hermine wäre wirklich stolz auf ihn, dachte er. Er war wirklich guter Laune, bis die Post eintraf.

Die wichtigste Schlagzeile des Chronicle war derzeit der Kampf im Ministerium sowie Harry's Beteiligung daran. Während die anderen Schüler schon vermutet hatten, das einiges geschehen war, so war dies die endgültige Bestätigung. Die Artikel, und es gab eine Menge, beriefen sich primär auf Quellen aus Großbritannien, und deren Aussage lautete "Mr. Potter ist derzeit für keine Aussage zu sprechen", obwohl Harry sich fragte, ob sie es überhaupt versucht hatten. Insgesamt verhielten sie sich ihm gegenüber sehr positiv, obwohl die Tatsache, das er mehrere Todesser hatte töten müssen, durchaus in den Artikeln gestanden hatte. Es gab viele „das ist dort also Passiert"-Kommentare der anderen Schüler, und einige der mutigeren fragten ihn, wie es war jemanden zu töten……allerdings meinten sie es nicht ernst, sondern nur aus Neugier, allerdings wurde es ihnen recht schnell klar, das Harry diese Frage nicht beantworten würde. Harry bekam nun ein ungutes Gefühl, und beschloss, sicher zu gehen.

"Dobby!" Der kleine Elf erschien.

"Bitte geh in die Winkelgasse und besorge mir eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und bring sie mir."

"Ja Harry, ich bin sofort wieder da." und fort war er.

"Was denkst du wird drin stehen, Harry?" Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Nun Claudia, nachdem ich den Chronicle gelesen habe, denke ich habe ich einen neuen Spitznamen 'Der Junge der Tötete'." Dobby kehrte nun zurück.

"Das war schnell, ich wusste nicht, das du Geld bei dir hast."

"Oh nein, Harry, ich bin einfach zum Laden gegangen und habe mir die Ausgabe der Zwillinge genommen. Ein gesparter Sickel ist ein guter Sickel. Aeh, Harry……der Zwilling Fred sagte, du solltest dich zum lesen hinsetzen." Oh oh.

Die generelle Überschrift war den Ereignissen von gestern gewidmet, wie es zu erwarten war, und auf der vordersten Seite fand man nur übertrieben große Überschriften:

CHAOS IM MINISTERIUM! HOGSMEADE ZERSTÖRT! DU WEIßT SCHON WER IN DER ÖFFENTLICHKEIT!

Nun, das war bisher nicht so schlecht………nun es war schlecht, aber es ging bisher nicht um ihn. Harry dachte, das Fred vielleicht übertrieben hatte. Dann drehte er die Seite um und sah es.

"Potter in der Mitte der Kämpfe im Ministerium!"

Die Überschrift mochte nicht aussagekräftig sein, aber der folgende Artikel ließ nur wenige Zweifel aufkommen. Es war eindeutig, das der Autor, den Harry nicht kannte, einer der Zuschauer gewesen war. Harry's sehr aktive Rolle in den Ereignissen wurde übertrieben genau beschrieben, und auch die Zauber die er einsetzte, wurden erstaunlich genau beschrieben………aber ein sehr langer Teil wurde Harry's Einsatz von Parsel gewidmet. Der Autor, das musste zu seinen Gunsten gesagt werden, erwähnte, das Harry die beschworenen Schlange direkt gegen die Todesser schickte. Der Autor beschrieb Harry außerdem als sehr rücksichtslos, wenn es um seine Angriffe auf die Todesser ging, und stellte immer wieder seine Motivation dahinter in Frage. Sein Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort wurden nur am Rande erwähnt, aber es gab nur wenige Details darüber, abgesehen davon das Harry den Pulsarzauber gegen ihn eingesetzt hatte……einen Zauber, der, wie der Autor beschrieb, nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde.

Ein anderer Artikel befasste sich mit dem Verfahren selbst, und beschrieb übertrieben genau die Insistenz von Lucius, Harry in das Kreuzverhör zu nehmen. Ein anderer Teil ließ ihn lächeln, da seine Beleidigung von Dumbledore Wort für Wort abgedruckt worden war…….sein Lächeln schwand aber, als der Autor über die Prophezeiung spekulierte, und was Harry damit gemeint haben könnte, als er sie erwähnte. Keiner seiner Freunde wurde in dem Artikel erwähnt, und Arthur und Bill nur sehr kurz. Harry hingegen wurde nicht wirklich als Held dargestellt, sondern eher als ……..nun, er wusste nicht recht wie er es beschreiben sollte, nur das es sehr negativ war, obwohl es wohl schlimmer sein könnte. Teile von ihm fluchten mental über diese Artikel, denn er hätte ganz einfach wie Draco reagieren können und einfach sitzen bleiben können. Das Problem damit war, das er wusste, das der Artikel in diesem Fall ihn definitiv als Feigling dargestellt hätte. Harry war stolz darauf, ein Brite zu sein, aber manchmal musste er sehr lange nach Gründen für diesen Stolz suchen.

Um aber fair zu bleiben musste gesagt werden, das alle sehr schlecht dabei weg kamen. Fudge wurde auf das übelste beleidigt, obwohl es so schien das seine Flucht noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden war. Sein Abgang aus dem Gerichtssaal, als der Alarm aus Hogwarts erklang, wurde als Feigheit eingestuft, und der Autor erwähnte nur am Rande, das sein Büro eine „Kein Kommentar"-Mitteilung herausgegeben hatte. Bones und Rufus wurden ebenfalls kritisiert, und zwar wegen ihrem Mangel an Voraussicht, aber auch wegen der Flucht der Gefangenen. Dumbledore wurde im Grunde genommen ignoriert, abgesehen von ein wenig Kritik im generellen. Die meisten Autoren stimmten darüber ein, das er nach Hogwarts zurück musste um die Sicherheit der Schüler zu gewährleisten, und wurde deshalb aus dem Kampf herausgehalten.

Die Personen die am besten in der Zeitung weg kamen waren natürlich die Toten. Jeder der toten, treuen Mitglieder des Wizengamot wurde einzeln erwähnt, aber auch die 34 getöteten Auroren. Harry erfuhr, das in Hogsmeade acht Personen starben, und besonders traurig stimmte ihn der Bericht über die „Drei Besen". Er wusste nun, das er seine Freunde in Hogwarts nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde, da es ohne Hogsmeade verständlicherweise keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden geben konnte……nicht das er es geplant hätte, aber wollte sich diese Option eigentlich offen lassen, und gerade diese wollte er sich eigentlich offen lassen.

Er reichte die Zeitung nun an Sophie weiter, und humpelte zu Professor Murray hinüber, die neben fünf anderen Lehrern saß, darunter auch Heyman, Ripley, und Lyman.

"Geht es dir besser, Harry?"

"Etwas übermüdet, aber abgesehen davon geht es mir gut. Ich habe nur gerade den Tagespropheten gelesen, und ich frage mich wieviele Heuler ich bisher bekommen habe." Lyman begann nun zu kichern als er das hörte, und war es überraschenderweise der antwortete:

"Ich war vorhin dort und habe nachgesehen. Bisher waren es drei, aber der Tag ist noch sehr jung, und es dauert einige Zeit, hier her zu kommen." Hedwig hatte zwei Tage gebraucht, um Great Lakes von WWW aus zu erreichen, so das er sich fragte, wieso drei so schnell hier waren. Er überging dies allerdings und musste ebenfalls lachen.

"Ich frage ich, ob sie mich hier erreichen würden? Nebenbei, vielen Dank." Er wollte weitergehen, aber Ripley hielt ihn auf.

"Harry, in der Klasse heute würde ich gerne deinen Kampf und die Erinnerungen daran zeigen, so das die anderen daraus lernen können." Harry dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, und sah keinen Grund dafür, abzulehnen, denn vier von ihnen hatten es bereits gesehen: Sophie, Reiko, Claudia, und Drew, sowie Ripley.

"Das ist in Ordnung, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn sie ihnen nur den eigentlichen Kampf und nicht das Geschehen danach zeigen würden. Sie müssen nicht unbedingt so viel über mein altes Leben erfahren." Obwohl gut 20 Personen aus der Schule alles gesehen hatten, dachte Harry, das man die Trennlinie irgendwann ziehen musste.

"Damit habe ich kein Problem. Ich möchte nur gerne ihre Meinung zu dem Geschehen haben, und was sie anders gemacht hätten, also denk bitte darüber nach. Ich werde dir außerdem noch weitere Zusatzpunkte zu denen aus dem Testduell geben." Diese Klassenarbeit würde in drei Wochen geschrieben werden, und Harry hatte bereits gut die Hälfte davon fertig, in der es um seinen persönlichen Duellstil gehen würde.

"Ich werde bereit sein, Sir." Er ging nun zum Tisch zurück, sagte aber seinen Freunden nicht, was am Nachmittag passieren würde. Sophie und Reiko hielten ihre Köpfe neben einander und lasen die Zeitung.

"Ich habe bisher erst drei Heuler bekommen, ich frage mich was dort drüben los ist? Ich bin der „Junge der Tötete"!'" Seine Zimmerkameraden lächelten leicht.

"Ich schicke dir gerne einige zu, vielleicht können wir eine solche Kampagne hier in der Schule beginnen."

"Wirklich witzig, Warrick, wir müssen dich wohl wieder auf eine Tour schicken."

"Ich will doch nur helfen, Herr Gott im Himmel, niemand scheint meine Ideen zu mögen." Die anderen zeigten Warrick wie sehr sie seine Ideen mochten indem sie ihn mit Essen bewarfen. Dies war etwas, das relativ oft geschah, so dass die anderen Tische nur lachten, als Warrick sich selbst und den Tisch wieder reinigte. Sie gingen bald wieder getrennte Wege, wobei Harry und Jonas in Richtung Muggelstudien gingen.

"Wirst du für Quidditch nächste Woche einsatzbereit?"

"Das sollte ich, Carter schien sich aber keine Sorgen darum zu machen, als ich ihn fragte. Ich freue mich bereits auf Quodpot am darauf folgenden Tag, ich habe noch nie ein echtes Spiel gesehen."

"Es wird ein verrücktes Wochenende, Ich muss mit Claudia darüber reden, denn wir spielen gegen Shawnee."

"Ich denke es geht ihnen nur darum, euch zusammen zu bringen." Harry fing an zu Lachen, aber Jonas schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.

"Fang du bitte auch nicht noch damit an, Harry, nur weil du verliebt bist, heißt das nicht, das du den Rest auch zusammen bringen sollst. Claudia und ich sind mit der jetzigen Situation zufrieden. Sie will nicht meine Freundin sein, und ich brauche das Drama nicht mehr, sie überzeugen zu wollen. Auf diese Weise bleibt es meine Entscheidung." Harry hatte das bereits früher gehört, aber noch nie mit so viel Ernst in der Stimme.

"Du hast keine derartigen Gefühle für sie oder?" Dies war keine Frage in dem Sinne, sondern eher eine Art Feststellung.

"Nicht wirklich, nein. Früher ja, aber Claudia regte sich immer wieder darüber auf, allerdings nicht auf die radikale weise. Ich denke ich habe es aufgegeben, denn ich will sie nicht mehr verärgern. Sie könnte mir jetzt sagen sie liebt mich und ich denke nicht, das ich es genauso sagen würde." Harry und Jonas verbrachten zwar nur wenig Zeit allein zusammen, in der Regel in der Zeit vor- und nach Muggelstudien, weshalb sie sehr wenig mit einander gesprochen hatten. Harry hatte immer gedacht, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, denn genau das hatten Warrick und Sophie beide gesagt.

"Das ist in Ordnung, und ich werde nicht weiter darauf eingehen, das verspreche ich. Ich habe es nur getan, weil die anderen es auch taten, und ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, das du es Leid bist." Und das tat er nicht, und es war einer der Gründe, wieso er Hermine nie wirklich näher kam, weil er schlicht den anderen nicht beweisen wollte, das sie recht hatten…….und er vermutete, das Hermine es genauso sah.

"Danke sehr, glaub es oder nicht ich bin dir dankbar. Ich werd dich nicht bitten, Sophie zu überreden….." Er ließ den Rest unbeantwortet, und hoffte das dies reichen würde.

"Ich werde es ihr gegenüber erwähnen, aber du weisst schon was das wirkliche Problem ist oder." Beide sagten zugleich.

"Warrick."

"Ganz richtig, und das ist genau dein Problem."

"Äh, nun ja, er hat gerne das letzte Wort Claudia gegenüber, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt erwartet, das wir darauf eingehen." Oh Ja das tat er, dachte Harry, aber er unterließ einen Kommentar.

Sie gingen nun zum Unterricht und bereiteten sich auf einen erneuten dreistündigen Marathon bei Ziegler vor, wobei es eine zehn minütige Pause gab. Ziegler schien eine Jammermiene zu tragen, aber seine Aussprache sorgte dafür, das man ihn die ganze Zeit zuhörte, und das man sich nicht langweilte. Harry hatte gehört, das Professor Mendoza, der ältere Mann, der die fortgeschrittene Muggelstudien-Klasse unterrichtete, ähnlich klang, allerdings bei Leibe nicht so faszinierend. Es gab sogar Gerüchte unter den Schülern das diese ihre Muggelstudien-OWL-Ergebnisse so angepasst hätten, damit sie nicht im fortgeschrittenen Kurs für Muggelstudien landeten…….denn Schüler, die ein „O" in einem Fach hatten, nicht an den regulären Stunden teilnehmen durften. Jonas, der dies Harry gesagt hatte, erzählte ihm auch von dem Gerücht, und sagte das er keiner von jenen war………aber er sagte es so, als wenn er das nicht ganz ernst meinen würde.

Klassenraum B, Verteidigung

14:00 Uhr

Die erste Stunde von Grundkampftechniken war mit Zielübungen versehen, eine neue Übung, die laut Ripley mehr oder weniger regelmäßig stattfinden würde. Die Schüler sprachen den Reducto und andere, explosive Zauber auf block förmige Ziele, welche ihr Lehrer aufgestellt hatte. Heute war es nur reines Bogenschießen, nur mit Zauberstäben, aber später würden sich die Ziele bewegen und es gäbe andere Hindernisse. Dieses Szenario ähnelte den Olymics, die jeden Mai stattfanden, allerdings ohne jegliche Ablenkungen. Er deutete außerdem an, das ein weiteres Massenduell in kürze folgen würde, allerdings gab er auf Nachfrage keinen genauen Zeitpunkt dafür an. Harry wurde angeboten, hier auszusetzen, aber er weigerte sich, denn dies würde die einzigste zauberstabgebundene Stunde am heutigen Tag sein. Er benutzte eine Mischung aus Reducto und Repulsar, und wie die anderen auch, hatte er seinen Spaß dabei, das Ziel in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Seine Energie ließ etwa zur Hälfte der Zeit langsam nach, aber er ging einfach dazu über, die Frequenz der Zauber anzupassen.

In der zweiten Hälfte des Unterrichts wurde gezielt die Geschichte von Harry im Ministerium wiedergegeben. Entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Meinung hatte Harry es erlaubt, das auch das Duell gegen Voldemort gezeigt wurde, aber erst, nachdem die anderen fünf ihm versprochen hatten, nichts über den Zauberstab von Voldemort auszuplaudern. Ripley fragte Harry worum es ging, denn Voldemort wusste vermutlich nicht, wer seinen Zauberstab hatte. Harry antwortete, das er vermeiden wollte, das alle wussten, das er den Stab hatte, weshalb die Erinnerung mit dem Abgang von Voldemort endete. Sie ließen die Erinnerung zweimal ablaufen, einmal ohne Ton, und dann mit entsprechenden Kommentaren von Harry über das Geschehen, und was er sich bei manchen Dingen gedacht hatte. Danach beendete Ripley die Wiedergabe, reichte Harry die Erinnerungen zurück und stellte ihm die erste Frage:

"Nun Harry, was hättest du anders gemacht?" Harry hatte das Geschehen beim ersten Mal genau auf diese Frage hin genau beobachtet.

"Nun zum einen, ich hätte die Zuschauerränge besser ausgenutzt. Ich erkenne nun, das sie verängstigt waren, und nicht jeder riskiert sein Leben so wie ich es tat………..aber wenn mehrere Dutzend von ihnen mitgekämpft hätten, hätte es einiges verändert. Eine andere Sache waren die Schlangen, die ich effektiver eingesetzt hätte, und vielleicht hätten andere hinter mir genauso reagiert, das hätte einiges an Zaubern abgelenkt." Ray Elwood, vom Proctor Haus, hatte die eindeutigste Frage:

"Wieso hast du keinen fataleren Zauber gegen Voldemort benutzt? Ich weiß das du erschöpft warst…….verdammt, ich bin allein vom zusehen schon erschöpft, aber hattest du wirklich keine Energie mehr?"

"Mehr oder war es so, ja, Ray….und ich mache dir für die Frage keine Vorwürfe, denn ich habe das selbe getan. Der Pulsarzauber benötigt nur wenig Energie zum Zaubern, aber ich hatte nicht mehr viel Energie über. Außerdem waren da noch die politischen Überlegungen. Wenn ich den Avada Kedavra genutzt hätte, wäre ich vermutlich sofort danach verhaftet worden." Das überraschte sogar Ripley.

"Du glaubst das du nach der Ermordung des Dunklen Lords im Gefängnis landen würdest? Nun ja der Spitzname passt schon, aber es gibt auch Unverzeihliche, die toleriert werden."

"Ich würde das Risiko nicht eingehen. Ich hatte mich nach dem ersten Zauber dazu entschieden. Das war ein weiterer Grund wieso ich den Avada Kedavra nicht einsetzte, denn ich wollte sicherstellen, das ich genügend Energie hatte um meinen Weg hinaus kämpfen zu können. Ihr versteht vermutlich die politische Situation dort drüben nicht. Ich wäre beinahe im Gefängnis gelandet nur weil ich das Leben meines Cousins mit einem Patronus gerettet habe, und ich habe es dem Wizengamot auch erklärt, aber trotzdem denkt gut die Hälfte des Wizengamot noch immer, das ich lügen würde…nur weil sie es einfach nicht glauben wollen, oder weil es ihren Zielen am besten zu Wege kam, wenn der Junge der Lebte zurecht gestutzt wurde. Bezeichnet mich als Paranoid, und ihr wäret nicht die ersten……..aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht für den Mord an Voldemort ins Gefängnis gehen." Niemand konnte ihm wegen diesen Gedanken Vorwürfe machen. Ein paar Fragen richteten sich noch auf den Pulsar-Zauber, und während seiner Erklärung sagte er auch, das Drew ihm diesen beigebracht hätte, so dass dieser antwortete.

"Repulsar wurde vor wenigen Jahren entwickelt und zwar von unseren Auroren um die Werwölfe bekämpfen zu können, aber auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad die Vampire. Er ist als ein einfach zu verwendender, als Ablenkung nutzbarer Zauber ausgelegt, der keine größeren Verletzungen erzeugt, normalerweise jedenfalls, ausser einigen Kratzern und blauen Flecken…….oder man verliert alle Zähne, wenn man richtig trifft, wie Harry ja recht effektiv bewiesen hat. Die Folgen sind auch für die Muggel leicht zu übersehen, und es gibt keine unnötigen Fragen. Ich habe ihn letzten Monat in unserer ersten Stunde das erste Mal verwendet, und solange man damit umzugehen weiß, kann man damit niemanden verletzen. Mein Vater brachte ihn mir im Sommer bei, und er ist nun Teil der Standardzauber, die jeder Auror verwendet." Drew war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, solange Reden zu halten, weshalb alle sehr genau zuhörten. Sein Vater, Mitchell, war einer der erfahrensten Auroren, und praktisch permanent in Milwaukee stationiert, weshalb Drew hier zur Schule ging. Seine Mutter, Hollie, war die Repräsentantin des mittleren Westens im 25 Personen umfassenden magischen Kongress.

Ein paar weitere, technische Fragen wurden gestellt, und dann endete die Klasse. Ripley hielt Harry kurz zurück.

"Was sind deine Pläne mit deinem zweiten Zauberstab, Harry? Wirst du mit ihm arbeiten?"

„Das weiß ich wirklich nicht, ich habe noch nicht darüber nach gedacht. Es ist der Bruder-Zauberstab zu meinem, also denke ich das er auch bei mir funktionieren könnte."

„Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du etwas damit machen willst, dann werde ich einige Übungen für dich arrangieren. Ist er an einem sicheren Ort?"

"Er ist absolut sicher, ich mache mir absolut keine Sorgen, das Voldemort ihn sich zurückholen könnte." Das machte er sich in der Tat nicht, denn er bezweifelte das jemand auf die Idee käme, das Harry und die Zwillinge das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers hatten, und selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, so kannten sie noch immer nicht die Adresse von Harry's Koffer, selbst wenn sie irgendwie an den Koffer in WWW heran kamen…….und die Zwillinge hatten ihn sehr gut versteckt, und auch mit Fallen versehen, und selbst Lee Jordan wusste nichts davon.

Die Jugendlichen gingen in ihre Zimmer um ihre Bücher weg zubringen, und das Sextett traf sich im Koffer um die Pläne für die Karte zu besprechen. Die Karte war derzeit nur eine Art Skelett ohne Muskeln. Die Gänge waren fertig, ebenso die vier Gemeinschaftsräume, sowie alle ihre Klassenräume. Was ihnen primär noch fehlte waren die Büros der Lehrer, und praktisch alle Zimmer, neben mehreren verschlossenen Räumen im Keller. Warrick sprach als erster.

"Last uns nach dem Abendbrot anfangen, dann können wir wenigstens den Keller Fertigstellen."

"Wie viele Personen sollen das jeweils tun? Würden wir keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn wir sechs herumlaufen?"

"Du hast Recht, Reiko, was wir tun müssen ist sicherzustellen, das die Drei-Personen-Teams über die wir sprachen funktionieren, wobei aber nur ein Team jeweils unterwegs ist. Dieses Team wird die Karte dabei haben, und kann so sehen ob sich jemand nähert."

"Wer sollte zu erst gehen, Harry?" Harry sah sich um, denn es war keine leichte Entscheidung.

"Nun wer hat noch Hausaufgaben, die bis heute Abend fertig sein müssen?" Harry und Jonas waren die einzigsten die sich meldeten, obwohl Sophie sich leicht räusperte.

"Nun ich habe noch eine Stunde Runen, wenn wir so lange warten können, ansonsten wäre ich verhindert."

"Cool, das ist ein guter Plan. Um 20 Uhr werden wir drei in den Keller gehen. Der Rest wird nachsehen, ob wir in Clancy's Zimmer kommen. Wenn er in dem Gemeinschaftsraum ist, geht hinaus und lasst Winky den Raum auf die Karte bringen. Wir müssen ihn im Auge behalten und das so schnell wie möglich, aber tut nichts voreiliges, Warrick, denn er beobachtet dich sehr genau." in der Tat tat er dies, und es war durchaus in ihrem Jahrgang bekannt, das Clancy Angst vor Racheaktionen für sein Benehmen in den letzten Jahren hatte. Warrick war laut der einhelligen Meinung der wahrscheinlichste Übeltäter, da er die meisten Strafarbeiten dank Joe Clancy bekommen hatte……..aber wie zuvor gesagt, konnte er nie etwas beweisen……bis jetzt, denn nun hatten sie die Karte. Das war der Grund wieso Warrick und Reiko, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, so sehr die Karte befürworteten, denn sie wollten eine Art Frühwarnsystem haben.

Das nächtliche Abenteuer verlief ohne Probleme, da die Karte jetzt auch die Räume im Keller beinhaltete. Das schloss auch den mysteriösen Konferenzraum mit ein, den Winky gefunden hatte. Sie versuchten hinein zu gelangen, aber wie bei allen anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen hatte auch dieser magische Schlösser………welche hier in Great Lakes nur von Murray, Heyman, und jenen, deren Signatur integriert war, geöffnet werden konnten. Joe Clancy's Raum befand sich auch auf der Karte, und es war recht bald ersichtlich, das er zur Bibliothek ging, nachdem Harry und seine Freunde fort waren. Reiko und Winky verschwanden kurz und sein Raum tauchte auf der Karte auf. Die Büros der Lehrer würden am Wochenende eingefügt, da die meisten Lehrer auch Familien hatten und nicht in der Schule wohnten, obwohl viele am Wochenende sehr lange arbeiteten. Ausnahmen waren hier aber Murray, deren Ehemann ein Arzt in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus in Marquette, Michigan war. Ihn traf man hin und wieder auch bei den Mahlzeiten an, denn beide hatten keine Kinder; Heyman, dessen Muggel-Ehefrau vor fünf Jahren gestorben war, und deren Kinder jetzt mit der Schule fertig waren; und Lyman, der sehr gerne als Single lebte und meist Wanderungen unternahm. Diese drei, aber auch einige andere lebten in Wohnungen in der Nähe ihrer Büros. Harry war fast geneigt, Lyman von der Karte zu erzählen, nur um seiner Meinung wegen, aber Sophie hatte ihn davon abbringen können.

An diesem Abend, nachdem er die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, schrieb Harry einen kurzen, höflichen Brief an Rufus Scrimgeour, in dem er die Mitgliedschaft in der Liga auf höfliche Weise ablehnte. Er deutete an, das seine derzeitige Auslastung in der Schule die Ursache war, aber auch das Gefühl, das viele ältere Magier in der Liga mit ihm nicht einverstanden sein würden, was zu unnötigen Problemen führen würde. Dies war natürlich korrekt. Was Harry aber nicht schrieb, obwohl er es wollte, war, das er keinerlei Vertrauen in das Ministerium hatte, obwohl sie es zugegebenermaßen gut zu meinen schienen, obwohl dies scheinbar nicht für alle galt. Die Idee, ihn die zumindest nominelle Kontrolle von Rufus oder Dumbledore zu stellen, bereitete ihm Probleme. Er wollte die Tür für eine Rückkehr nach England nicht schließen, nachdem er die Schule in Great Lakes beendet hatte…….und das hatte er auch in einem PS erwähnt, denn sollte die Einladung im Juli 1998 noch gelten, würde er es ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen………er meinte das nicht ernst, aber das Wort „ernsthaft" war, so vage es klang, doch ein mögliches Versprechen.

Er bekam wenige Tage später eine kurze Bestätigung, welche seiner eigenen Nachricht fast wörtlich glich. Die Reaktivierung der Liga wurde zwar im Tagespropheten erwähnt, , aber Harry's Weigerung wurde nicht erwähnt. Harry's Meinung über Rufus wuchs massiv, denn er überging ihn nicht einfach, und Harry's neuer Heulerrekord lag nun bei 25. Der Skandal um Fudge war noch nicht bekannt geworden, obwohl die Zeitungen gegen Ende der Woche zu bemerken begannen, das er seit dem Verfahren nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Erstaunlicherweise äußerte sich niemand, der Travis' Bericht in der Krankenstation miterlebt hatte, da sie der Meinung zu sein schienen, das die Briten mit ihren eigenen Problemen fertig werden sollten, weshalb kein Artikel im Chronicle erschien. Einige Lehrer von Harry traten am Freitag neugierig auf ihn zu, da sie sich fragten, was vor sich ging. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schien genauso verwirrt wie alle anderen auch. Er schrieb einen kurzen Brief an Arthur, überbracht von Dobby, in dem er ihn danach fragte, und erhielt wenige Stunden später eine Nachricht. Arthur sagte das nur die Leiter der Abteilungen davon wussten, und jeder vorgab, das Fudge in Urlaub war. In der Zwischenzeit versuchten Rufus, Bones, und Dumbledore herauszufinden, wieviel Schaden entstanden war, und wie sie sicherstellen konnten, das so etwas nie wieder geschehen konnte. Er bat Harry auch, nichts darüber zu sagen, und Harry fragte sich, ob die Amerikaner mehr über Fudge wussten, als die Briten.

Die Karte war an diesem Wochenende beendet, obwohl es länger dauerte als erwartet. Das Problem war die Menge an Zimmern die sie Besuchen mussten, aber auch das sie keinen wirklichen Zugang zu Proctor hatten. Selbst ihre Baupläne von Proctor waren nur eine grobe Schätzung, wobei sie Annahmen das die dortigen Räume genauso aufgebaut waren wie in Jefferson, Cortez, und Shawnee. Wie in Hogwarts, gab es keinen direkten Zugang zu den jeweiligen Räumen für fremde Leute. Schließlich gingen sie das Risiko ein, es am Sonntag Abend zu machen, während Claudia und Reiko draußen vor der Eingangstür standen und die Granaten aufluden, legten Dobby und Winky diese in den glücklich weise leeren Räumen ab………abgesehen von einem Raum wo ein Schüler schlief. Sophie stand in einer der Ecken und hielt die Karte, für den Fall das jemand vorbei kam. Die gesamte Aktion dauerte 20 nervenaufreibende Minuten, aber insgesamt gab es keine Probleme. Harry, dank seiner neuen Kenntnisse, war die Hausordnung von Great Lakes zu Rate gezogen und festgestellt, das jene Dinge die sie taten, gegen keinerlei Regeln verstießen……..aber ihnen war durchaus bewusst, das Murray und Heyman diese Aktion nicht gerne sehen würden. Das war auch der Grund wieso Harry Remus gegenüber auch den Inhalt des Briefes von Pettigrew erwähnt hatte: er wollte vermeiden, das dieser die ganze Sache Murray gegenüber erwähnte.

Die anderen drei Häuser waren der einfachere Teil, da sie einfach jeden Gang entlang laufen konnten und an die Türen klopfen konnten, obwohl sie dies während der Essenszeit nicht taten. Die einfache Begründung für jene, die öffneten war, das sie die Bestellungen für WWW aufnahmen. Harry hatte die Pakete am Donnerstag ausgeliefert, aber niemand stellte diese Begründung in Frage. Es gab fünf Situationen wo jemand öffnete, aber jedes mal erschien einer der Elfen hinter denjenigen und ließ eine Granate fallen. Sie versammelten sich nun am Sonntag nach dem Abendbrot im Koffer…….Nun ja jedenfalls Abendbrot für die Jungen, während die Mädchen im Koffer Pizza assen, die Winky gemacht hatte, da sie während des Essens in Proctor gewesen waren. Es gab einige Dinge zu besprechen und Jonas fing an.

"Harry, planst du, Drew einzuweihen?" Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, aber konnte sich bisher nicht entscheiden. Er mochte Drew, denn er war das ideale Gegenteil von Warrick und Jonas, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie er auf die Pläne reagieren würde.

"Ich denke nicht, zumindest vorerst. Sehen wir wie er auf unsere ersten Scherze reagiert. Nebenbei, wir sechs haben die Arbeit an der Karte gehabt, und wir sollten jene sein, die den ursprünglichen Nutzen daraus ziehen." Warrick hatte das selbe Argument geplant, wurde aber überrascht, als Harry ihm zuvor kam.

"Aber insgesamt würdest du es wollen?"

"Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und diese steht, und Dobby und Winky sind eingeweiht und so sollte es vorerst bleiben."

"Du planst also nicht, ihn in den Koffer einzuweihen?"

"Nun das habe ich nicht vor, Jonas, obwohl ich es überlegt habe. Nicht jeder muss zwangsläufig dem anderen folgen, so sehe ich es. Es ist ähnlich wie bei Rick und Terry, es ist einfach unhöflich nicht hinein zu können, wenn sie im Raum sind, aber so gehen wir auf Nummer sicher. Also, habt ihr eure Marauder-Namen ausgewählt?" Alle nickten. Die Gruppe hatte dies mehrmals besprochen, und sie hatten sich schnell darauf geeinigt, das es keine tierischen Namen sein würden, da einige von ihnen definitiv Animagi werden würden.

"Wirst du weiterhin Prongs sein?" Harry hatte immer wieder in den letzten Wochen darüber nach gedacht, da es ihm Sorgen bereitete, das Murray vielleicht die Karte während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gesehen haben könnte, oder das sie zumindest davon gehört haben könnte. Die einzigsten Lehrer in Hogwarts die damals Klassenkameraden der Marauder gewesen waren, sind Snape und McDowell……und McDowell war der zweite Lehrer, der Flitwick damals in die Vereinigten Staaten begleitet hatte. Harry bezweifelte, das Snape irgend welche Geschichten Murray gegenüber erwähnt haben dürfte. Am Ende jedoch entschied er sich dabei zu bleiben, denn er wollte die Ehre seines Vaters auf diese Weise weiter aufrecht erhalten.

"Ja Reiko, das werde ich. Es gibt Risiken dabei, aber wenn wir unsere Arbeit nicht unterzeichnen, wird Murray erst Recht etwas vermuten wenn sie die Karte sehen sollte."

"Nun, das wollen wir unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Mein Name wird Quicksilver sein. Es ist der Spitzname meiner Großmutter, und da ich bereits einen der Namen meiner Großmutter trage, möchte ich diesen verwenden." Reiko's mütterliche Großmutter, die eine reinblütige Japanerin war, trug ebenfalls den Vornamen Reiko, und ihre Großmutter Aylesworth hatte dünnes, silbernes Haar…….und jedes 100- und 200-Meter-Rennen während der Leichtathletikmeisterschaften in ihrer Altersklasse gewonnen, deshalb der „Quick"-Zusatz. Warrick lächelte, denn Großmutter Aylesworth, deren Sohn eine Halb-Japanerin geheiratet hatte, hatte keine Probleme damit, das ihre Enkelin einen Afro-Amerikaner als Freund hatte. Sie hatte ihn praktisch sofort als Teil der Familie akzeptiert, als sie sich zu Weihnachten das erste Mal trafen, obwohl Reiko und Warrick erst kurz Zeit zusammen waren.

"Mein Name wird Magician sein, denn ich liebe die Ironie in diesem Wort. Denn wenn die Leute an Magie denken so sehen sie immer nur Siegfried und Roy, und die Leute lieben die beiden. Dies ist einer der Gründe wieso wir in der Lage sind uns hier so gut zu verstecken, es ist so einfach leichter die Muggel in die Irre zu führen." Harry war noch nicht lange Amerika und kannte noch nicht alles:

"Wer sind Siegfried und Roy?" Warrick verbrachte mehrere Minuten damit es ihm zu erklären und Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Sie sind Tigertrainer? Wie kann das Magie sein?"

"Keine Sorge darüber, wir werden im Sommer versuchen zu ihrer Show zu gehen, dann wirst du es verstehen." Harry war sich darüber nicht so sicher, aber er nahm sie beim Wort. Claudia war die nächste, denn sie und Jonas hatten sich darüber seit Wochen unterhalten.

„Mein Name wird Cherlindrea sein, aus der Willow-Serie. Ich mochte es wie ruhig sie war………obwohl ich durchaus weiß, das ich es nicht bin." Claudia war nicht immer in ihrem Leben so grossgewachsen gewesen, sondern hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren einen Wachstumsschub gehabt, und hatte noch immer Probleme mit der entsprechenden Koordination. Sie schämte sich aber nicht dafür, sie gab es einfach zu und machte weiter. Die beiden Jungen hatten sie immer wieder zu Quidditch oder Quodpot überreden wollen, um ihr dabei zu helfen, aber sie lehnte einfach Jonas zu sehr ab:

"Nun angelehnt an das Willow-Thema, wird mein Name Madmartigan sein, der Spitzname einer Art Prototyp eines Kriegers." Harry grinste, da er diesen Charakter von Val Kilmer ebenfalls mochte.

"Ich liebe dich, Sorsha? Ich liebe sie nicht, sie hat mir ins Gesicht getreten, ich hasse sie…..oder?" Sie kicherten nun alle als Harry seinen Lieblingssatz aus der Serie rezitierte. Sie drehten sich nun zu Sophie um, denn sie war die letzte, die noch keinen Namen genannt hatte. Sie hatte sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, und war viele Möglichkeiten durchgegangen. Selbst Harry lehnte sich neugierig vor, denn sie hatte ihm ihre Wahl nicht mitgeteilt.

"Mein Name wird Half Pint sein, nach Laura Ingalls. Ich wuchs mit der Serie „Das kleine Haus in der Prärie" auf, und sie war schon immer mein Lieblingscharakter in dieser Serie, aber auch aus den Büchern." Alle, die das hörten, nickten.

Harry holte das Stück Papier hervor, das Remus ihm im August gegeben hatte. Er sprach die aufgelisteten Zauber auf die neue Karte, und nachdem sie aufglühte, war sie leer. Harry deutete nun mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und sagte.

"Ich schwöre Feierlich ich bin ein Tu-Nicht-Gut"

Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien eine neue Schrift.

Messrs. Prongs, Madmartigan, und Magician, in fester Gemeinschaft mit Misses Quicksilver, Half Pint, und Cherlindrea präsentieren stolz die Karte der Herumtreiber, Typ II.

Hurra, es klappte. Nach einigen Diskussionen entschieden sie sich dazu, dass das Quidditch/Quodpot Wochenende ihr „großer Auftritt" sein würde. Dies würde viel Spaß machen.

Montag, 7. Oktober 1996

Nach einer Woche in einer Gemeinschaft ohne Fudge, gab Rufus schließlich nach und gab eine Erklärung ab, das er ehemalige Minister geflohen war, und einiges an Geld mitgenommen hatte….sie nannten aber keine genaue Summe. Die Presseerklärung im Tagespropheten war kurz und klar, und sie beinhaltete die typischen Überschriften…….mit relativ wenig Erfolg. Die Zwillinge, deren Rücken mittlerweile komplett verheilt waren, kamen am nächsten Abend in den Koffer und sagten Harry, das es relativ wenig Aufregung in der Winkelgasse gegeben hatte. Einige der Händler, und die Öffentlichkeit insgesamt, waren sehr überrascht darüber, das Fudge so feige handelte, weshalb es relativ ruhig ablief. Sie hatten alle gewusst, was sie sich einhandelten, als er gewählt wurde, da sie sich gegen einen mehr dynamisch veranlagten Führer entschieden hatten, der vielleicht machthungriger gewesen wäre. Rufus wurde nicht gerade als überaktiv angesehen, aber er wurde als vertrauenswürdig eingestuft.

Am Mittwoch Mittag erhielt Harry einen kurzen Brief von Dumbledore, den ersten seit dem Brief der ihn seit der Nacht mit Snape erreichte.

Lieber Harry,

Ich zögere noch dir dies zu schreiben, aber die kürzlichen Ereignisse zwingen mich dazu. Rufus Scrimgeour sagte mir, das du definitiv nicht der Liga beitreten wirst, und während ich weiß, das meine Meinung vermutlich die letzte ist, die du hören möchtest so muss ich dich doch auffordern, es dir anders zu überlegen. Ich habe die Erinnerung von Rufus über den Kampf gesehen, und es erstaunt mich welche Kenntnisse du besitzt. Dein Sieg über Voldemort war wirklich erstaunlich, und deine Überlegungen danach genauso. Die Kriegsbemühungen brauchen dich Harry, wir hier in Hogwarts brauchen dich.

Ich bitte dich nicht, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, ich gehe nicht soweit. Aber du musst einem alten Mann zugute halten, das ich noch immer hoffe, das du es dir wenigstens überlegen könntest. Ich weiß das wir unsere Probleme hatten, aber ist alles, was ich tat, wirklich unverzeihlich? Hogwarts und Großbritannien sind es wo du hin gehörst Harry, so sicher du dich in Amerika fühlen magst, wirst du definitiv IMMER hier her gehören. Ich verspreche dir, das du nicht länger im Schloss in Gefahr bist, und das ich in keinen deiner Sommerpläne eingreifen werde, da ich weiß das du sehr vorsichtig sein wirst, selbst ohne meine Bitten.

Ein anderes Thema ist, das ich über Miss Granger weiß, das du Voldemort's Zauberstab hast, und ich muss dich auffordern, ihn SOFORT zu vernichten. Wir wissen beide, welche Gefahr von ihm für dich ausgeht, aber auch für unsere Gesellschaft im allgemeinen, und deshalb MUSS er vernichtet werden. Ohne seinen Zauberstab kann Voldemort nicht seine volle Macht einsetzen. Der Zauberstab wählt den Magier, wie Mr. Ollivander es zu sagen pflegt, und unser Freund kann nicht einfach in einen entsprechenden Laden gehen und einen kaufen.

Ich hoffe mit diesem Brief unsere Beziehungen wieder zu verbessern Harry. Ich gebe dir keine Anweisungen irgend etwas zu tun, ich weiß das ich dich nur darum bitten kann…..aber ich MUSS dich fragen, denn es geht um das Wohl unserer Gemeinschaft. Bitte denk darüber nach, was ich sagte Harry, ich freue mich bereits auf deine Antwort.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Albus

Die Eule, die ihn gebracht hatte wirkte sehr erschöpft, und Harry nahm an, das Dumbledore den Brief kurz nach dem Bericht über Fudge abgeschickt haben musste. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit einen Trans-Atlantik-Kamin in einem Koffer besorgen müssen, dachte Harry. Dadurch würden die Eulen weit weniger belastet. Vor einem Monat hatten sich Harry und Hedwig in gewisser Weise unterhalten, und darin ging es unter anderem darum, das Harry sie Dinge fragte und versuchte die Antworten zu interpretieren, wodurch er heraus fand, das es Hedwig keine Probleme bereitete über den Atlantik zu fliegen, wenn sie es nicht tun musste. Sie flog zweimal die Woche von Michigan nach Oklahoma, und Reiko's Eltern stellten sicher das sie gut versorgt wurde. Dobby und Winky reisten mehrmals am Tag über den Kamin im Koffer nach England, und waren die 50 Galleonen die Harry ihnen gab mehr als wert.

Harry dachte einige Augenblicke über den Brief nach, und spielte dabei mit seinem Sandwich, und reichte den Brief dann Sophie, die ihn las, und ihn dann um den Tisch herum reichte, auch zu Drew. Claudia sagte es als erstes:

"Nun er versucht es, das sehe ich. Das ist der geschriebene Anblick von ihm, der auf Knien vor mir kniet." Harry lächelte leicht.

"Ja, es ist verlockend, da stimme ich zu." Er dachte an etwas und begann zu Lachen.

"Was ist so witzig?"

"Sophie, ich stelle mir nur mein Verhalten vor, wenn ich jetzt einfach in die Große Halle von Hogwarts marschieren würde und sagen würde "Entschuldigung, ich habe mich anders entschieden, wo ist mein Stundenplan?'" Er schüttelte sich leicht, während die anderen lächelten. Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich geglaubt, das er fortgehen würde, sondern sie warteten eher darauf, was mit Dumbledore geschehen würde, nur weil er ihn überhaupt gefragt hatte. Warrick fasste es richtig zusammen.

"Oh Ja, und wie viele verschiedene Wege es gäbe, wie der Prophet dich einen Feigling nennen könnte? 'Potter kehrt mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück'"

"Das wäre kurios, und ich wollte nie das Ende davon hören……….selbst wenn ich ihn aufheben wollte, etwas, das ich nie tun würde." Drew sprach nun zögernd, da er sich noch immer daran gewöhnen musste, das die Gruppe ihn akzeptierte.

"Was ist mit dem Zauberstab? Ich hätte gedacht, das er ihn für sich alleine haben will." Harry grinste nun.

"Nun wenn er ihn nicht zurückbekommt, und er weiß, das ich ihm den Stab nicht zurückgeben werde, wird er ihn auf jeden Fall außen vor haben wollen. Es ist keine schlechte Idee, und wenn jemand anders als ich ihn hätte, würde ich dem zustimmen."

„Hast du schon damit gezaubert?"

"Ja, ich war kurz draußen nach dem Schachclub. Er reagiert sehr viel träger als mein normaler Stab, aber auch bei diesem hatte ich lange Zeit Probleme ähnlicher Art, so dass ich sicher bin, das er funktioniert. Nicht viele Leute besaßen zwei voll kompatible Zauberstäbe. Ich brauche ihn auch lange Zeit nicht, aber es ist eine gute Reserve."

"Du trittst der Liga nicht bei, oder?"

"Nein, aber das nächste Mal wo ich in England wird erst wieder im Sommer sein, denn ich habe meinen Freunden einen Besuch versprochen." Unausgesprochen blieb die Tatsache, das er einmal die Woche in England war und zwar im Laden……aber Drew wusste noch nichts darüber. Während des Essens besprachen sie, ob Harry entweder: Dumbledore ein neues Nasenloch verpassen sollte für den Brief, oder ob er den Brief einfach ignorieren sollte. Harry sagte relativ wenig während der Diskussion, obwohl er die Vorteile von beiden Meinungen einsah.

Als alles gesagt war, entschied sich Harry für die dritte Option. Kurz vor dem Mittagessen holte er ein Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb einen kurzen Brief.

Lieber Albus,

Danke für ihren freundlichen Brief, aber ich muss leider ihre Bitten ablehnen.

Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag,

Harry

Und wieder reichte er den Brief an die anderen, und Jonas fasste ihre Reaktion zusammen.

"Dies wird ihn ziemlich verwirren, das du so freundlich bist." Harry musste nun lächeln.

"Ich weiß." Die Eule, die den Brief von Dumbledore überbracht hatte, befand sich noch immer in der Eulerei, als der Unterricht zu Ende war, weshalb Harry seine Antwort ihr übergab und sie losschickte.

"Lass dir Zeit, es eilt nicht." Harry konnte nicht anders als sich zu Fragen ob er wirklich eine gewisse Erleichterung bei der Eule erblickt haben könnte. Harry hatte den Zwillingen einen langen Brief geschrieben, und ihnen die Situation erklärt. Dobby kam mit einer schnellen Antwort zurück, die besagte, das dies auch für sie neu war, und das Dumbledore nichts derartiges bei dem Treffen des Ordens erwähnt hätte. Dies überraschte Harry nicht wirklich, denn dem alten Mann war sicher klar, das die Zwillinge ihm die Informationen aus dem Orden zukommen ließen, und selbst wenn sie es nicht taten, das Bill es tun würde.

Es gab keine Antwort von Dumbledore auf Harry's Ablehnung, und in den nächsten Tagen verschwand Dumbledore immer mehr aus Harry's Gedanken.

Samstag, 12. Oktober 1996

10 am

Great Lakes Athletic Field

Es war der Tag der Quidditch-Spiele auf dem GLAF, und das erste Spiel, zwischen Cortez und Proctor stand an, gefolgt von einer kurzen Mittagspause, bevor das Spiel zwischen Jefferson und Shawnee um 14 Uhr begann. Es gab keine Umkleideräume auf dem Feld, weshalb die Teams sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen umzogen und zum Feld gingen. Harry und Warrick sprachen nicht viel an diesem Morgen, insbesondere nicht über das Spiel…….aber beide kannten die Fakten. Denn dank Harry war Cortez auf einmal der haushohe Favorit auf den Pokal……etwas, das zwar nicht sehr fair war, da Connor Banks, der Kapitän der Mannschaft, der letztes Jahr die Schule abschloss, immerhin zwei der drei Snitches gefangen hatte…….obwohl es in einem Fall keine Rolle spielte, das sie zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits 50-240 zurück lagen. Proctor war technisch gesehen der Titelverteidiger……jedenfalls wären sie es, wenn sie nicht ihre wichtigsten Spieler durch das Ende derer Schullaufbahn verloren hätten, so dass sie nur rein theoretisch die Titelverteidiger waren. Sechs von ihnen hatten die Schule abgeschlossen, und der siebte wechselte in das Quodpot Team und würde das Team nicht neu aufbauen. Trotzdem hielten sie den Pokal, und die drei anderen Häuser jagten sie darum.

Die heutige Ansagerin war Elizabeth Westin, die jüngere Lehrerin in Verzauberungskunst, welche die Auslosung am Morgen verloren/gewonnen hatte. Die Lehrer zogen Lose um festzustellen, wer der Ansager in den Spielen sein würde, aber mit der Bedingung das es jeweils nur ein Spiel sein würde. Dies hatte beinahe zu einem Aufstand geführt, als vor zwei Jahren der Hausmeister von Great Lakes, Riley Poole der Ansager war, obwohl die meisten elfjährigen die Worte von ihm bereits kannten. Logischerweise nahm er nicht mehr an der Verlosung teil, aber ihm wurde es erlaubt, seine Stelle zu behalten, nachdem Murray und Heyman ein ernstes Wort mit ihm gesprochen hatten.

"Herzlich willkommen zu unserem ersten Quidditch-Match der Saison! Heute Morgen treten Cortez und der Titelverteidiger, Proctor gegen einander an! Und nun die Teams! Für Cortez:

"Als Hüterin eine Zweitklässlerin aus Whitewater, Wisconsin, Jane Abbott!"

"Als Jägerin, eine Sechstklässlerin aus Alice Springs, Oklahoma, Reiko Aylesworth!" Die Bevölkerung von Alice Springs bestand vollständig aus Leuten aus der Tecumseh Magical Academy, wo Reiko's Eltern arbeiteten.

"Als Jäger, ein Erstklässler aus Georgetown, Michigan, Billy Amend!"

"Als Jäger eine Zweitklässlerin aus Oakdale, Illinois, Kim Cuthbert!"

"Als Kapitän und Schläger, ein Siebtklässler aus Minneapolis, Minnesota, John Geyser!"

"Als weiterer Schläger, ein Fünftklässler aus Indianapolis, Indiana, Warrick Forrester!"

"Und schließlich als Sucher, ein Sechstklässler aus Godric's Hollow, Wales, Harry Potter!"

Die Mannschaft von Cortez, die außerhalb des Feldes gewartet hatten, flogen nun in das Stadion während ihre Namen genannt wurden. Warrick wurde am lautesten bejubelt, denn er war ziemlich beliebt, und er flog zur Fankurve von Cortez hinüber und klatschte die Hände der Leute ab. Harry erschien als letzter, und wurde ebenfalls bejubelt. Er konnte Sophie in der ersten Reihe der Fankurve von Cortez erkennen, die Jonas' Ferngläser in der Hand hielt. Westin wartete bis es wieder ruhig war, bevor sie das Team von Proctor ankündigte.

"Und nun die Titelverteidiger von Proctor:"

"Als Hüter, ein Erstklässler aus Grand Rapids, Michigan, Neal Stephenson!"

"Als Jäger ein Zweitklässler aus Cuyahoga City, Ohio, Danny Waterhouse!"

"Als Jäger eine Erstklässlerin aus Paducah, Kentucky, Elizabeth Zeur!"

"Als Jäger ein Sechstklässler aus Milan, Tennessee, Ike Newton!"

"Als Schläger ein Zweitklässler aus Holt, Michigan, Bobby Shaftoe!"

"Als Schläger ein Auszubildender aus Holt, Michigan, Jack Shaftoe!"

"Und schließlich als Kapitän und Sucher, ein Sechstklässler aus Charleston, West Virginia, Ray Elwood!"

Die Spieler von Proctor von denen keiner in der letzten Saison gespielt hatte, flogen ebenfalls unter dem Jubel ihres Hauses auf das Feld……..und es jubelte kein anderer. Warrick's Beliebtheit und Harry's 'Ruhm' hatten dazu geführt, das die anderen Häuser sich hinter Cortez stellten……..die Tatsache, das Harry und Warrick außerdem noch gut mit Jonas befreundet waren, führte erst Recht dazu, das Jefferson sie anfeuerte.

"Unser Schiedsrichter am heutigen Tage ist Cooper Manning, der berühmte Hüter der New York Thunderbolts!"

Manning, ja der Manning…….mit der Nackenverletzung während der College-Zeit, hah……….versammelte die Kapitäne um sich und erinnerte beide noch einmal an die Regeln. Manning gab nun die Bälle frei und das Spiel begann.

"Cortez hat den Quaffle, Aylesworth hat ihn nun und fliegt das Feld entlang, die einzigste erfahrene Jägerin in diesem Spiel……..sie Wirft…… und trifft! 10 Punkte für Cortez!" Reiko hob die Arme jubelnd in die Luft……..und wiederholte es eine Minute später erneut, als sie den Quaffle erneut errang und ihn zu Amend weiter gab der problemlos traf. Der Snitch war bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht, aber Harry machte sich einen Spaß daraus, immer wieder auf den Hüter, Stephenson zu zufliegen, was seinen Rhythmus immer wieder durcheinander brachte und Reiko und den anderen fast freie Wurfbahn bot.

Die Offensive von Proctor hatte große Mühen, da Cortez' erfahrene Schläger ihnen das Leben sehr schwer machten. Geyser war fast so groß wie Warrick, und beide kannten den jungen Jägern von Proctor gegenüber keine Gnade, was zu freien Flugbahnen für Reiko, Billy, und führte….und genau das war das Problem, da Billy und Kim noch nicht sehr gute Würfe abgegeben hatten, obwohl ihr Zusammenspiel gar nicht schlecht war. Zum Glück war Reiko erfahren genug, und Cortez hielt die Führung. Es gab keine Fouls, da die Jäger von Proctor zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, den Bludgers auszuweichen, und Abbott war so gut,das die Jäger von Cortez nicht unnötig hart spielen mussten.

Nach gut 15 Minuten stand es 60-20 für Cortez, und der Snitch tauchte das erste Mal auf, direkt neben Abbott bei den Toren von Cortez. Harry flog darauf zu, während seine Elwood ihm folgte……und es wurde sehr deutlich, das Elwood kein guter Flieger war, sondern nur ein moderater. Harry jagte den Snitch für gut eine Minute bevor der goldene Ball verschwand. Er sah sich um und sah wie seine Kameraden zwei weitere Tore warfen…….und wenige Augenblicke später kam der Snitch direkt auf ihn zugeflogen, und er griff daran………nein, jetzt noch nicht, denn der Ball drehte sich um 180 Grad und flog zu den Fankurven hinüber, gefolgt von Harry.

"Du willst also spielen?"

WHOOSH!

Die Fans von Jefferson gingen sehr schnell in Deckung, während Harry beinahe mit ihnen kollidierte……und dann, wenige Sekunden später erneut, da Elwood, der es wenigstens versuchen wollte, streifte die Oberseite der Reling, so dass er völlig ausser Kontrolle aus dem Stadion hinaus katapultiert wurde. Er bekam den Besen aber wieder unter Kontrolle, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, aber es war schon erschreckend, und er nahm sich einige Minuten Zeit, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Aber es war zu spät, denn der Snitch führte Harry auf einem wilden, dreiminütigen Flug ähnlich einer Achterbahn durch das Stadion. Er bereitete Abbott einen tierischen Schrecken, als er den Snitch glatt durch einen der Ringe von Cortez folgte…..da er so klein war, ging dies problemlos. Er fing den Snitch, nachdem dieser seine eigene Variante des Wronski Feint durchführte, aber Harry fing ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einer Bruchlandung. Westin hatte die Geschehnisse um den Quaffle jetzt direkt ignoriert und es bereitete ihr viel Freude zu beschrieben wie Harry Potter auf der Jagd nach den Snitch durch das Stadion flog.

"Und Harry fängt den Snitch, wobei er knapp eine Bruchlandung vermeiden kann, wodurch Cortez mit 230 zu 40 gewinnt! Das war ein sehr gutes Spiel zum Saisonauftakt!" Das Spiel hatte etwas weniger als 30 Minuten gedauert, sehr zur Freude des Schiedsrichters Manning, da er am Nachmittag ein Spiel seines normalen Teams absolvieren musste. Die Spiele der Amerikanischen Quidditch Liga wurden Sonntags ausgetragen, wodurch die sechs Teams am nächsten Tag alle spielen würden.

Ein atemloser Harry landete nun am Boden, wo Reiko ihn fast rammte beim Versuch ihn zu umarmen.

"Das war genial, wie fühlt es sich an, durch den Ring zu fliegen?"

"Ich bin froh, das ich heute Morgen keinen dritten Pfannkuchen gegessen habe, so fühle ich mich." Warrick, John, und der Rest des Teams landete nun und sie genossen den Jubel der Fans. Harry konnte Sophie's Schreie regelrecht hören. Warrick und Reiko umarmten sich und Warrick grinste.

"Du warst einfach großartig mit deinen acht Toren!" Harry war in den letzten Minuten ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen, aber er hatte die Tore von Warrick und John zu Beginn durchaus gesehen.

"Hast du irgend jemanden vom Besen geholt?"

"Nein, sie sind alle noch kleiner als du, Harry, und deshalb schwer zu treffen." Harry schüttelte nun recht deutlich den Kopf.

"Uh uh, nein, ich werde dir mit Sicherheit wieder als Ziel für deine Übungen zur Verfügung stehen, vergiss es."

"Ach komm, es ist für das Team!" Das Team von Proctor war mittlerweile gelandet, und beide Teams schüttelten sich die Hände. Elwood war der einzigste, den Harry kannte, und beide mussten über ihre Manöver über den Fans von Jefferson herzlich lachen.

"Ich war „sooo" kurz davor, Jonas zu Rammen, aber die Reling war am Ende im Wege."

"Nun, seine Reflexe in Sachen Ausweichen dürften sich danach drastisch verbessert haben oder was denkst du? Ich habe ihn auch fast getroffen, vielleicht mag der Snitch ja keine Quodpot-Spieler oder so. Wo bist du danach abgeblieben?"

"Ich konnte den Absturz knapp sechs Fuß über dem Boden abfangen, war aber leicht desorientiert, weshalb ich so lange zurück in das Stadion brauchte. Ich denke, nächstes Jahr wird das Spiel für dich schwerer."

"Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Glück bei den kommenden Spielen."

Die Teams und die Fans gingen zum Mittagessen wieder hinein, wobei viele Schüler zu Harry herüber kamen und ihm gratulierten. Er genoss das Gefühl, denn es war knapp ein Jahr seit seinem letzten echten Spiel vergangen, und er freute sich bereits auf das nächste Spiel gegen Jefferson. Dieses Spiel allerdings fand erst in sieben Monaten statt und das Training im Freien würde vermutlich erst im April wieder beginnen, abhängig vom Wetter. In dieser entspannten Situation erzählte er Rick und Terry, mit denen er zusammen mit Warrick zu Mittag aß, von seinem Koffer, aber auch von fast allen Besonderheiten……..abgesehen vom Kamin. Es stellte sich heraus, das sie so etwas schon länger vermutet hatten, obwohl sie es nie beobachtet hatten. Beide schworen das sie ihn niemals öffnen würden, und lachten, als Harry sagte, das sie ihn wegen dem Koffer nie zusammen mit Sophie erwischten. Beide hatten ihre eigenen Freundinnen, und nutzten oft Stille-Zauber während ihrer Treffen, wobei die Dunkelheit ihnen auch half, da keines der Zimmer ein Fenster nach Aussen besaß.

Das zweite Spiel war ein regelrechtes Massaker, Jefferson Shawnee mit 300 zu 30 regelrecht vernichtete, wobei Sally Jenkins alle wieder einmal überraschte, als sie 10 Tore hinter einander warf, wobei sie bereits im letzten Jahr die beste Spielerin aller Teams gewesen war. Das Spiel war noch kürzer als das vorherige, denn es dauerte nur 22 Minuten. Shawnee war die andere Mannschaft, die keine erfahrenen Spieler mehr besaß, und trotz ihres Trainings mit Cortez wurden sie doch von Jefferson deklassiert. Dies war eines der wichtigsten Probleme für die Quidditch Teams während der Jahre, da die meisten Spieler sich nur auf eine Mitgliedschaft in den Quodpot-Teams vorbereiteten, wo die Teams in der Regel aus den älteren Schülern bestanden. Cortez hatte keinen einzigen Spieler auf diese Weise verloren, aber sie waren auch das einzigste Haus, wo dies zu traf. Vier Spieler hatten ihre Schulzeit beendet, und die vier neuen Spieler, darunter Harry, es waren zwei Neulinge und zwei Reservespieler, hatten versichert, das sie das Jahr über im Team bleiben würden……so wie es bei Geyser und Warrick war. Warrick sagte Harry das ihm schon seit Jahren eine Position in Quodpot angeboten wurde, aber er hatte sie nie akzeptiert, da er einfach lieber Quidditch spielte.

Harry und der Rest des Teams sahen sich das Spiel interessiert an, und Abbott freute sich nicht wirklich auf das Spiel. Geyser, der bester Laune war, sagte Abbot aber, das Jenkins letztes Jahr nur insgesamt 18 Tore geworfen hatte…….dies war das Spiel wo der damalige Sucher, Connor Banks den Snitch trotz des verlorenen Spiels gefangen hatte. Harry dachte bei sich selbst das Wood wohl die meisten Würfe hätte abwehren können, und er hatte mehrmals gegen sie während einfacher Spiele im Sommer gespielt und er wusste, das sie eine bessere Jägerin war als er……….besonders da er keinerlei Übung in dieser Position besaß. Er lächelte allerdings innerlich, als er an Ron dachte wenn dieser Jenkins gegenüber stünde, und wie sehr es sich auf dessen Selbstbewusstsein auswirken würde. Das erste Gryffindor Quidditch Spiel würde ein zwei Wochen stattfinden, gegen Ravenclaw, und Harry war fast geneigt, es sich anzuschauen, natürlich getarnt unter seinem Tarnumhang. Er grübelte noch immer darüber, und würde es mit Fred und George das nächste Mal, wenn er sie sah, besprechen.

Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez an diesem Abend war ziemlich Laut, da es eine Scherznacht war, und viele der Schüler hatten sich ihre Einkäufe von WWW für diesen Abend aufgehoben. Dies war vermutlich ihre einzigste Feier, da Cortez nur als Aussenseiter für den Quodpot-Pokal in diesem Jahr galt. Ihre Mannschaft bestand fast nur aus Viert- und Fünftklässlern, abgesehen von wenigen Siebtklässlern. Harry war kurz davor, einen seiner Sümpfe zu aktivieren, aber Warrick und er hatten sehr viel Spaß dabei den anderen Scherze zu spielen…….aber immer noch im normalen Bereich bleibend. Die Party wurde nur für Schüler von Cortez veranstaltet, was sehr schade war, denn niemand liebte es mehr, die Novizen zu ärgern als Jonas. Fred und George hatten ein neues Produkt entwickelt, das jegliche Schwerkraft um diese herum aufhob und teilweise umkehrte, was diese dann dazu zwang auf den Händen zu laufen. Sie waren in der Schokolade versteckt, so dass es einfach war, die jüngeren Schüler zum Probieren zu bringen. Andere beliebte Dinge waren auch die Kaugummis, welche das Haar der betreffenden Person mit jeder Mundbewegung um einen Zentimeter wachsen ließen, aber auch die temporären Tattoos, die sprechen konnten, die allerdings nur zwischen einer Stunde und einem Tag anhielten, abhängig davon wen man auswählte. Diese Gespräche werden hier allerdings nicht wiedergegeben, da sie nicht jugendfrei sind, obwohl die Zwillinge die Sprüche noch heftiger gestalten konnten, sofern es erwünscht war.

Während das Chaos weiterging, und Warrick für alle sichtbar im Raum war, schlichen sich Harry und Sophie davon und fügten Joe Clancy's Tür etwas magischen Kleber hinzu…….wohlgemerkt, während er noch im Raum war, da er sich gerade umzog, nachdem ein Zweitklässler sich „aus Versehen" auf seine Kleidung übergeben hatte, nachdem das Mädchen zehn Minuten lang kopfüber laufen musste. Der Reinigungszauber hatte auch seine Grenzen, besonders bei Erbrochenem. Der Kleber verschloss die Tür umgehend, und, nachdem ein bestimmter Zauber darauf gelegt war, ging das junge Paar fort, bevor sie zu laut zu Lachen begannen. Die umgingen den Rest der Feier, und trafen sich im Koffer. Während sie dort auf der Couch zusammen lagen, sagte einer von ihnen:

"Weißt du, das hier ist wirklich praktisch. Es verhindert das wir uns immer irgendwo hin schleichen müssen."

"Ich muss zugeben, dass das Geld wirklich gut angelegt war. Ich hatte nie jemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte als ich aufwuchs, und in Hogwarts gab es keinen Ort wo ich es hätte ausgeben können, abgesehen von Hogsmeade…….aber ja, ich bin wirklich froh, das Peter sich dies ausgedacht hat." Sophie war ebenfalls froh, aber sie hatte Peter noch nie getroffen, etwas das sich aber hoffentlich bald ändern würde.

"Weißt du, du hast dort draußen heute echt gut ausgesehen. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen als du den Snitch gejagt hast."

"Wie habe ich ausgesehen?"

"Pure Freude Harry, du warst wirklich in deinem Element." er drückte sie nun wieder sanft.

"Oh Ich bin auch jetzt in meinem Element, Sophie, keine Angst." Sie drückte ihm leicht auf die Rippen.

"Du solltest professionell spielen, Harry, und werd einfach kein Auror."

"In Ordnung, wenn du mich darum bittest." Sie fing nun an zu Lachen.

"Netter Versuch, aber du bist so nicht wirklich glaubwürdig."

"Noch. Ich werde es langsam, gib mir einfach etwas Zeit."

"Du bist einfach abzurichten, wenn nur Jonas so einfach zu Handhaben wäre, dann wäre auch Claudia glücklicher." Harry war bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihr darüber zu reden, aber er hatte es Jonas versprochen, und so sehr es ihm Probleme bereitete, er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte auch mit Warrick noch nicht darüber gesprochen, denn er wollte den einfachen Teil zuerst erledigen……..Warrick würde nicht so einfach nachgeben. Jetzt schien außerdem ein guter Zeitpunkt zu sein.

"Um, ja…..nun deshalb…….weisst du, es ist so….." Sie liebte es wenn Harry so zu Stottern anfing, aber es war auch jedes mal sehr verwirrend.

"Was um Himmels Willen meinst du?"

"Nun, Jonas und ich haben uns letzte Woche unterhalten, und er hat mir deutlich gemacht, das er keine wirklichen Gefühle mehr für Claudia hegt." Dies war wiederum absolut neu für sie.

"Wie hat er das gemacht?"

"Nun, er sagte es gerade heraus. Er hat mich höflich gebeten aufzuhören, über Claudia zu sprechen, und ich habe ihm versprochen, auch mit euch darüber zu reden."

"Meinte er es ernst?"

"Auf mich wirkte er absolut ernst, ich meine, du hast selbst gesagt, das sie bisher nichts in dieser Richtung getan hätten und das nach diesen langen Jahren." Jonas und Claudia waren jetzt seit gut 4 Jahren sehr gute Freunde.

Sophie hielt einen Moment inne.

"Nun ich habe sie einmal beim Küssen erwischt, obwohl es unter einem Distelzweig war." Als Harry etwas sagen wollte, sagte sie, "Hey, ich kann einen einfachen Kuss von einem derartigen unterscheiden………naja er dauerte immerhin 10 Sekunden." Das war recht kurz, soweit Harry wusste, aber er war klug genug es nicht zu sagen.

"Wann war das? Haben sie dich gesehen?"

"Weihnachten 1994, und nein, das haben sie nicht."

"Nun, das ist doch schon recht lange her, und es sieht so aus als wenn daraus nichts wurde. Ich meine, es gibt immer einen Zeitpunkt, wo jemand schließlich aufgibt, oder?"

"Ich denke schon……..ich denke das Claudia genau dies meinte. Sie sagt seit Jahren, das noch nicht bereit für einen Freund ist, und wir haben sie immer damit geärgert."

"Nun, hast du das nicht auch früher gesagt? Das du noch nicht bereit seist? Trotzdem versuchte dich niemand zu einem Date mit jemanden zu zwingen." Das war eine reale Tatsache, aber trotzdem nicht sehr genau.

"Nun, der Unterschied zwischen mir und Claudia ist, das sie schon immer mit Jungs reden konnte und ich nicht. Ich meine, ich kann zwar mit meinen Brüdern reden, aber nicht mit den Jungen in der Schule, egal ob in der Muggel- oder magischen Schule. Claudia konnte es, und sie hat keine Brüder. Sie ist einfach selbstsicher, weisst du? Und nicht nur im Bezug auf Jungen. Du hast das schon am zweiten Tag erkannt, als du sagtest, das sie praktisch unsere Anführerin wäre."

"Sophie, bitte beruhige dich…..hat Claudia überhaupt Gefühle für ihn?" Sie zögerte kurz.

"Ich denke ja……..aber ich würde mich nicht darauf festlegen. Allerdings würde ich fünf Dollar darauf verwetten."

"Nun hat sie allerdings zu lange gewartet, und ich denke wir sollten sie einfach in Ruhe lassen. Claudia mag zwar darüber lachen, aber ich denke das auch Jonas es endlich versteht…….verdammt, ich bin es Leid, und ich musste mir das erst zwei Monate anhören. Wir haben Jonas immer wieder daran erinnert, das Claudia nicht glaubt, das er gut genug für sie sei." Dies überrumpelte Sophie, denn sie hatte es noch nie so gesehen.

"Du hast recht, ich habe es bisher nie aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet. Ich meine ich weiß nicht was er zu Warrick sagte, aber dies ist das erste Mal, das ich hörte, das er sich darüber beschwert."

"Nun das hat er nun getan, und ich stimme dafür, das wir seine Wünsche respektieren. Alle die dem Zustimmen, sagen bitte einfach JA. JA." Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lächelte.

"JA. Aber was machen wir mit Warrick und Reiko? Sollten wir mit ihnen sprechen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin dabei hin- und her gerissen. Ein Teil von mir sagt, das wir Jonas mit Warrick reden lassen sollten, während der andere Teil denkt, das wir ihm helfen sollten. Je mehr wir darüber sprechen desto mehr Sympathien empfinde ich für ihn."

"Ich denke wir sollten noch einen Tag warten, und die Spiele morgen abwarten, nur für den Fall, das Warrick sich dazu entscheidet, sich vorher schon darüber zu äußern." Ach zur Hölle, dachte Harry, auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kam es nicht an.

"Das ist nur Fair, und es macht Sinn. Und denk bitte nicht daran, sie mit Drew verkuppeln zu wollen, nachdem du die Idee mit Jonas aufgegeben hast." Sophie fing an zu Kichern.

"Nein Harry, das wollte ich nicht damit sagen. Ich denke auch nicht das sie zusammenpassen würden, Drew und Claudia jedenfalls……nebenbei denke ich das Claudia ihn ziemlich nervt." Ja das tat sie wirklich, dachte Harry, und er wusste das Drew Claudia zwar nicht mochte, aber er sie auch nicht hasste. Sie hatten sich ein wenig über sie während des Schachclubs letzte Woche unterhalten.

"Lass und sie einfach erst einmal in Ruhe lassen, und geben wir ihr die Zeit, sich selbst jemanden zu suchen. Ich denke jeder wird davon profitieren." Sophie stimmte dem zu, und beide gingen mit gutem Beispiel voran und waren die nächste Zeit sehr ruhig.

Sonntag, 13. Oktober 1996

09:00 Uhr

Joe Clancy brauchte am nächsten Morgen eine neue Tür, nachdem er seine alte mehrmals mit dem Reducto-Fluch bearbeiten musste, um hinaus zu gelangen, denn es stellte sich heraus, das er sich nicht umziehen gegangen war sondern direkt ins Bett gegangen war. Er ging direkt zum Büro von Heyman und verlangte, das dies untersucht wurde. Heyman war nicht dumm, und hatte eine Vermutung was geschehen war, obwohl er bezweifelte, das es Beweise gab. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, das Clancy viele dieser Zwischenfälle selbst herauf provozierte, insbesondere mit seinem absolut anti-sozialen Verhalten. Bisher hatte ihn auch niemand physisch angegriffen, und so sehr Heyman Warrick auch in der Öffentlichkeit gerne ärgerte, so musste er doch zugeben, das der ältere Junge sich erstaunlich zurückhielt. Heyman's größte Angst war allerdings, das Clancy sich nun auf Harry konzentrieren würde, von dem der Stellvertretende Schulleiter dachte, das er eher für das Geschehen verantwortlich war. Murray hatte ihm alles über die Streitigkeiten zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy erzählt, unter anderem dank vieler Informationen die sie von Professor Hill aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte. Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, das Harry sich wieder jemanden derart entgegen stellen würde, der aber im Notfall auch zur Gewalt greifen könnte.

"Joe, ich denke du solltest dich einfach zurückhalten, und dich nicht äußern. Jemand hat dir einen Scherz gespielt, und er ist gelungen. Sie haben dich genau hier zu provozieren wollen." Clancy war recht groß gewachsen, hatte blasse Haut, die sehr stark Snape ähnelte. Er war sehr gut in den nicht-Zauberstabbasierenden Klassen, und nahm nicht länger an Verzauberungskunst, Verteidigung und Verwandlung teil, da er sich auf die anderen Fächer: Arithmatik, Zaubertränke, Antike Runen, Astronomie, und Kräuterkunde für seine NEWT konzentrieren wollte.

"Meine Tür wurde irgendwie versiegelt, und ich musste sie zerstören um hinaus zu kommen. Wenn dies nicht überprüft wird, kann wer weiß was als nächstes passieren."

"Joe, du bist nicht gerade beliebt in Cortez, und dich scheint es auch nicht zu stören. Du solltest wissen, das du dafür einen Preis zu zahlen hast." Heyman hatte schon mehrmals versucht ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, aber mit dem selben Erfolg wie jetzt.

"Finden sie wenigstens heraus wer es war."

"Damit du dich rächen kannst?" Clancy leugnete dies nicht.

"Damit ich weiß wer mich jagt, und um mich entsprechend vorzubereiten." Nun das konnte nicht schaden.

"In Ordnung Joe, ich werde mir deine Tür ansehen. Gehe wir." Beide gingen hinauf in den vierten Stock und zu Cortez. Als sie dort eintrafen, kamen ihnen die Spieler des Quodpot-Teams entgegen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, war keiner von ihnen ein Schüler des sechsten Schuljahrs, denn Harry, Reiko, und Warrick waren die einzigsten Spieler aus dieser Klasse. Das Frühstück war gerade beendet worden, und ein paar Schüler saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, von denen manche darauf warteten, dass das Spiel begann, aber die meisten hatten bereits von der Vernichtung der Tür gehört, und warteten darauf was passieren würde.

Heyman trat zu der Tür, welche in fünf Stücke zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag. Er untersuchte den Rahmen und fand genau……….gar nichts. Er überprüfte den Rahmen auf Zauber, und fand erneut nichts. Clancy stand hinter ihm, und war immer frustrierter.

"Hier ist nichts, Joe, sie haben ihre Beweise entweder vernichtet, während du fort warst, oder du hast die Beweise mit deinen Zaubern vernichtet."

"Überprüfen sie SOFORT Forrester's Zauberstab, sie wissen doch das er es war, entweder er oder der Feigling Potter."

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht, Joe, und dies rechtfertigt keine vollständige Untersuchung. Denk auch daran, das Forrester ohne die Freundschaft zu Harry, noch immer dein Zimmerkamerad wäre. Also, ich werde Raffles anweisen einen Elfen herzuschicken, der deine Tür repariert, bleib bitte kurz hier sitzen." Dies war ein neues Benehmen von Heyman, das er Clancy nicht mehr unterstützte, und der junge Mann mochte es überhaupt nicht.

"Forrester ist dafür verantwortlich, er versucht mich irgendwie zu provozieren."

"Nein, das bin ich nicht, du Idiot. Ich habe nichts mit…….was auch immer hier passiert ist." Warrick selbst verliess gerade sein Zimmer neben an, gefolgt von Harry. Er sah verächtlich zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmerkameraden, denn er hatte fast alles von dem gesagten gehört. Heyman dachte das er zumindest fragen sollte.

"Warrick, hast du irgend etwas hiermit zu tun?"

"Nein das habe ich nicht Professor Heyman, obwohl ich froh bin das ich nicht mehr schlief, als der Lärm hier los ging." Als Beweis seiner Unschuld hielt er Heyman seinen Zauberstab entgegen, den Griff voran.

"Hier, überprüfen sie ihn, wenn sie wollen." Er deutete nun auf Harry, der das selbe tat.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich, sie können unsere Stäbe gerne überprüfen." Heyman überlegte kurz, weil sie vielleicht auch nur Bluffen konnten……aber er nahm an das dies der beste Weg war, um Clancy endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er überprüfte zu erst den von Harry, und sprach den entsprechenden Zauber……..und die Zauber die erschienen wären in diesem Fall absolut nutzlos gewesen, es waren in der Regel Stillezauber und Verwandlungszauber, die er geübt hatte. Gleiches galt für Warrick's Stab. Nachdem er sie zurückreichte wandte er sich an Clancy.

"Nun zufrieden, Joe?" Der Junge sah nicht wirklich zufrieden aus, aber er wusste den Zeitpunkt wo er geschlagen war.

"Nun gut, vielleicht war es jemand anderes." Dieser Satz wurde aber ohne wirklichen Ernst gesprochen, aber er sagte nun nichts mehr. Warrick und Harry nickten leicht zu Heyman und gingen fort, und begannen erst zu lächeln, als sie ausser Sicht waren. Sie warteten, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, bevor sie irgend etwas sagten.

"Es war eine gute Sache, das es Sophie war, die den Kleber und die Überwachungszauber entfernt hatte." Die Abhörzauber waren eingebaut worden um sicherzustellen, das sie den Lärm zwar nicht hörten, aber nach Möglichkeit die Beweise entfernen konnten.

"Ja meine Liebe war auf dem Ball oder? Ein netter Trick mit dem Zauberstab, ihn Heyman anzubieten."

"Ich dachte einen Moment lang das er sie nie überprüfen würde, aber ich denke er tat es um Clancy zum Schweigen zu bringen."

"Oh Mann, hast du seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?" Beide begannen zu lachen, während die Mädchen zu ihnen traten. Reiko gab ihrem Freund einen kleinen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf, grinste aber ebenfalls.

"Ich denke es hat funktioniert." Harry sah hinter sich, denn Heyman trat nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum und der stellvertretende Schulleiter sah die vier nicht einmal an. Clancy folgte ihm kurz danach, da seine Tür repariert war. Er trat an sie heran, wobei er hoffte, das sie ihm nichts tun würden.

"Ich weiß das es einer von euch war."

"Du musst ruhiger werden Joe, du hattest also Probleme aus deinem Zimmer herauszukommen, also diese Mühe würde ich mir gar nicht machen."

"Ach halt die Schnauze, Potter, du magst glauben das du gut bist, aber du bist nur ein Arsch der glaubt, das er besser als alle anderen ist." Harry schaute ihn nur halb lächelnd an, denn er hatte einen derartigen Mist schon einmal gehört……nur das dieser Idiot nicht Crabbe und Goyle als Leibwächter hatte. Das folgende sagte er so ruhig das nur die fünf umstehenden ihn verstanden.

"Versuch es gar nicht erst, Joe, dich mit uns anzulegen. Es gibt keinen Weg wie du gewinnen könntest, und du wirst eine sehr schmerzhafte Niederlage erleiden. Also lass es sein."

"Bedrohst du mich, Potter?"

"Nein ich sage dir nur was geschehen wird, wenn du uns noch einmal solche Probleme wie vorhin bereitest, indem du wie ein ängstlicher Hund zu deinem Herrchen läufst und dich grundlos beschwerst. Du lässt uns in Ruhe und wir tun das gleiche, mehr können wir nicht versprechen. Ein kluger Mann würde es annehmen."

Clancy zeigte ihnen was er davon hielt indem er sich umdrehte und fort ging, und das so ruhig wie möglich. Reiko sah zu Harry und grinste.

"Ich bin wirklich froh das ich dein Freund bin, Harry, ich möchte nicht auf der andere Seite stehen wenn du so redest." Harry grinste nun ebenfalls.

"Das werde ich nie, Reiko, keine Sorge. Ich denke er hat es aber verstanden." Warrick hatte nun ein teuflisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Das einzigste Problem ist, das wir unser Versprechen nicht halten werden, oder?"

"Nun, er hat dem Versprechen nie zugestimmt, oder? Also sind wir nicht gehalten uns daran zu halten. Wir werden uns heute Abend nach den Spielen um ihn kümmern." Clancy war während der Quidditch-Spiele am Tag zuvor gesehen worden, so das er auch heute vermutlich dort sein würde……selbst solche Idioten durften den Sport lieben, und Clancy war durchaus ein Quodpot-Fan.

Die vier trafen sich unten mit Claudia, und sie gingen in Ruhe zu dem Stadion.

Die Reihenfolge der Spiele war heute morgen umgekehrt worden, so dass Shawnee zuerst gegen Jefferson spielte. Dies würde Harry's erstes Quodpot Spiel sein, und während er bei einigen Trainingseinheiten von Cortez zugesehen hatte, so hatte noch immer Probleme damit sich ein komplettes Spiel vorzustellen. Es gab auch kein „Quodpot über die Zeitalter hinweg" soweit Harry feststellen konnte, und „Quidditch über die Zeitalter hinweg" erwähnte Quodpot nur mit wenigen Sätzen. Trotzdem war das Spiel die beliebteste Sportart im magischen Amerika, und es holte in Kanada und Mittel- und Südamerika immer mehr zu Quidditch auf. Die Quodpot Weltmeisterschaft hatte letztes Jahr in Colon in Panama stattgefunden, und die Besucherzahlen waren nie größer gewesen, besonders als die Vereinigten Staaten Surinam im Finale besiegten. Das beste europäische Team war San Marino gewesen, das in der Runde der letzten Acht ausgeschieden war.

Quodpot wurde wie folgt gespielt: es gab 11 Spieler auf jeder Seite, die alles Feldspieler waren und es gab keinen Hüter. Der Quod war ein modifizierter Quaffle, der einem Fußball ähnelte, und er wurde so verzaubert, das er zu zufälligen Zeiten explodierte……manchmal explodierte er nach 5 Sekunden, manchmal nach fünf Minuten. Der Schulrekord lag bei 9 Minuten, und war jetzt gut 20 Jahre alt. Die 11 Spieler waren in der Luft ähnlich einem Fußballteam verteilt, wobei sich ein kleiner Kessel an jedem Ende, umgeben von einer Barriere befand, so dass kein Spieler näher als 3 Meter heran kam, und deshalb waren keine Hüter nötig. Die Idee war, das die Teams den Quod unter einander sich zuwarfen, um ihn in den Kessel des anderen Teams zu befördern…….wohlgemerkt, bevor der Quod explodierte, denn wenn das geschah, bekam das Team einen Punkt. Wenn der Quod explodierte, und es gab absolut keine Warnung dafür, wird der Spieler, der ihn zuletzt berührte, des Feldes verwiesen, aber sollte der Schiedsrichter den Wurf als Torwurf anerkennen, so bleibt der Spieler auf dem Feld, und ein neuer Quod wird ausgegeben. Die Explosion schmerzte leicht, aber alle Spieler trugen magische Brillen, so das es keine ernsthaften Verletzungen geben konnte.

Das Spiel dauerte in der Regel gut eine Stunde, ausser ein Team erreichte vorher 10 Tore, je nach dem was zuerst geschah……oder aber, wenn ein Team keine Spieler mehr auf dem Feld hatte, und dieses Team konnte noch immer verlieren, da das andere Team trotzdem den Rest der Zeit zur Verfügung hatte, Tore zu werfen. Hierdurch sollten übertrieben harte und knappe Spiele vermieden werden, aber gleiches galt auch für die Regel, das jedes Team mindestens alle 15 Minuten ein Tor werfen musste, sonst würde dem anderen ein Tor gutgeschrieben. Dadurch war das Glück nicht einzig ausschlaggebend im Quodpot, und die Spiele waren in der Regel sehr schnell, und die durchschnittliche Spielzeit betrug in der Schule 30 Minuten und bei den Ligaspielen 20 Minuten.

Die Zuschauerränge waren bis zur Grenze gefüllt, da jeder aus der Schule hier war, aber auch mehrere hundert ehemalige Schüler. Der Sprecher in diesem Spiel war John Ryan, der Lehrer für fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke. Er war ein älterer Mann, und ein ehemaliger Auror dessen Vorliebe schon immer die Zaubertränke gewesen waren. Nach 10 Jahren als Auror, schied er aus und ging seiner wahren Liebe nach. Er war aber auch kein extrem harter Lehrer und verbrachte seine Ferien in der Regel an einem Strand in Florida, von wo er sehr gut gebräunt wieder zurückkehrte.

"Willkommen zum ersten Quodpot-Spiel der Saison! Heute morgen spielt Shawnee gegen den Titelverteidiger, Jefferson!" Ryan stellte nun die Teams vor, und Jonas wurde als zentraler Mittelfeldspieler vorgestellt, und der Schiedsrichter war der berühmte Spieler Don Frey von den Milwaukee Dragons, einem ehemaligen Schüler von Salem bis vor fünf Jahren.

"Und der Quod ist freigegeben, Harris von Jefferson ergreift ihn, wirft ihn zu Jonas Steele, der ihn über das Feld wirft……..nein, er wirft ihn zu Hailey, Hailey zielt…….nein, er prallt vom oberen Rand des Kessels ab, Anderson aus Shawnee ergreift ihn und wirft ihn über das Feld." Die Teams waren in den ersten Minuten noch nicht warm gespielt, und der Quod war noch nicht detoniert bis:

"Weaver übernimmt den Quod für Shawnee, er will ihn wohl über das Feld werden aber niemand ist frei….."

BOOM!

Weaver wurde regelrecht mit den Überresten des Quods übersät, und flog zum Boden, denn es war auch sein erstes echtes Spiel überhaupt. Ein neuer Quod wurde freigegeben, und Jefferson übernahm ihn. Jonas war extrem genau bei seinen Pässen, und das war seine größte Stärke, und Jefferson übernahm bald die Initiative.

"Bouton wirft zu Steele, der wieder zum Tor fliegt, er nähert sich der Barriere, er wirft……mein, er wirft zu Hailey, und Hailey wirft…….ER TRIFFT! Jefferson führt 1 zu 0 durch Art Hailey." Hailey hob die Arme und die Fans von Jefferson jubelten.

"Shawnee übernimmt den Quod, Malina wirft zu Rydell, bitte grüß deinen Großvater von mir, Jeff." Jeff Rydell's Großvater war der Vorgänger von Murray als Schulleiter gewesen. "Rydell wirft……nein, er wird in der Luft von Bouton abgefangen, er wirft quer über das Feld zu MacFadyen…….der direkt zum Tor fliegt und einen Treffer erzielt!" Angus MacFadyen, dessen Großeltern aus Schottland stammten und noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren, traf zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren, da er im letzten Jahr nicht gespielt hatte.

Shawnee lag schließlich mit 0 zu 6 zurück, und ein weiterer Quod explodierte, bevor sie überhaupt ihr erstes Tor werfen konnten, aber ihre Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Jonas erneut traf, obwohl Jefferson außerdem einen Spieler durch eine Explosion verlor. Dann bekam Shawnee seinen ersten Aufwind, und erzielte drei Tore aus vier Chancen, wodurch es nun 8 zu 4 stand. Die Fans von Shawnee, begannen angesichts dieses kleinen Erfolgs laut zu rufen:

"UNSER JAHR! UNSER JAHR!"

Das Team von Jefferson mochte das nicht, und Jonas und Bouton begannen die besten Spieler von Shawnee gezielt zu bedrängen, und sie stahlen ihnen so immer wieder den Quod, was zu einigen einfachen Toren durch Bouton und Hailey führte, den beiden ältesten Spielern. Keine anderes Team hatte ein so erfolgreiches Trio wie Jefferson mit Bouton, Hailey, und Jonas, und das zeigte sich auch deutlich, während das Ergebnis immer höher kletterte.

Das Spiel wurde nun interessanter als die Halbzeit erreicht war, denn Jefferson verlor binnen vier Minuten drei Spieler, wodurch Shawnee auf 10 zu 24 herankam.……aber dies was ihr einzigster Höhepunkt in dem Spiel, da Jefferson alles tat um Shawnee zu zwingen, den Quod so lang wie möglich zu halten, wodurch weitere Quods in ihren Händen detonierten. Die Fans von Shawnee blieben allerdings bis zum bitteren Ende, und ließen sich von den Fans von Jefferson nicht unterkriegen, so dass sie zumindest hier nicht verloren. Am Ende des Spiels war Ryan heiser, als er das Endergebnis verkündete.

"Und da ist die Schlusssirene, und Jefferson besiegt Shawnee mit 34 zu 12! Vier Spieler von Jefferson flogen vom Feld gegenüber zweien von Shawnee. Art Hailey und Jim Bouton haben mit jeweils neun Treffern die meisten Treffer, wobei Jonas Steele 17 Vorlagen und vier Tore aufzuführen hat." Die Fans von Jefferson jubelten, und besonders Murray lächelte im Bereich der Lehrer…….sie selbst hatte die Schule 1971 als Jefferson abgeschlossen. Im Bereich von Cortez drehte sich Warrick zu Harry um, während die anderen zum Ausgang gingen.

"Also, was hältst du von deinem ersten Quodpot Spiel?"

"Es war interessant, vermutlich auch einfacher anzuschauen als Quidditich, da man nur einem Ball folgen muss. Du willst mit Sicherheit nicht im Team im nächsten Jahr spielen? Du wärst mit Sicherheit dafür bereit."

"Es macht als Fan spass, aber ich mag das Spiel an sich nicht. Du sahst allerdings so aus als wenn du deinen Spaß hattest."

"Das war einfach unglaublich, Jonas, ich habe noch nie einen Quidditchspieler gesehen der so schnell reagierte, und unser Ball ist um einiges leichter zu ergreifen, als der Quod."

"Ja unser Junge wird sicherstellen, das er sehr viel Geld in zwei Jahren verdienen wird. Die Quodpot Weltmeisterschaften sind schon in drei Jahren, und er wird definitiv dort spielen." Sie waren nun bei dem Haupttor angekommen und sahen sich um, wobei sie Jonas erblickten, der von deinen Quodpot-Fans umgeben war, die alle gleichzeitig seine Aufmerksamkeit wollten…..er war der einzigste bekannte Spieler, der noch Single war. Harry dachte, das die anderen dies in ihren Geschichten übertrieben hatten, aber sie hatten es sogar Untertrieben. Das Mittagessen war witzig, und das Highlight war Claudia, die aufstand das Lieblingslied von Jonas, Train in Vain, von The Clash zu singen begann. Dies war allerdings das Resultat einer Wette von vor einer Woche, obwohl Claudia ein Handicap von 15 Toren hatte.

Das zweite Spiel an diesem Tag konnte problemlos als Debakel für Cortez bezeichnet werden, da sie 3 zu 23 gegen Proctor verloren, und viele von jenen eher zufriedenen Fans begannen nun laut zu rufen:

"Wirklich schade, Potter das du kein Quodpot spielst!"

Harry hatte soviel davon gehört, das er sich auf einen anderen Platz setzte und einen Sonoruszauber sprach und rief.

"Lasst mir nur etwas Zeit!"

Die Anhänger von Cortez begannen nun laut zu Lachen, nur um ihr Team nun noch lauter anzufeuern, selbst als das Spiel weiter Fortschritt. Nahe der Ein-Stunden-Marke hatte Cortez nur noch 6 Spieler, und Proctor hatte noch vier…….und gewann am Ende. Proctor bejubelte es beim Verlassen des Stadions nicht zu sehr, und die Schüler von Cortez waren sich darüber im klaren, das ihr Team das vermutlich schwächste der vier Teams war und sich daran nichts ändern ließ. Jefferson war am Ende sehr zufrieden, da sie das einzigste Haus waren, das beide Spiele an diesem Wochenende gewonnen hatte, und sie lagen sowohl im Quidditch als auch im Quodpot an erster Stelle.

Harry, Warrick, Reiko und Sophie gingen nun zum Hauptgebäude zurück, wobei unterwegs auch Claudia zu ihnen stieß, um dann in den Koffer zu gehen, um die nächste Aktion gegen Joe Clancy zu planen. Sie suchten, fanden aber Jonas nicht. Sie gingen deshalb zu Jefferson hinauf, denn er war vielleicht schon dort. Auf dem Weg dorthin gingen sie ihren bisherigen Ziele durch. Reiko überlegte, vielleicht Poole, dem Hausmeister, einen Streich zu spielen. Claudia hatte hier aber Einwände.

"Oh nein, definitiv nicht. Er wird als Mitglied des Lehrerstabs eingestuft, und wenn wir uns ihm zuwenden wird das ganze noch härter untersucht als bei einem Schüler, selbst wenn wir sehr sanft vorgehen."

"Dann müssen wir etwas machen, das niemand zurückverfolgen kann, etwas das keine WWW-Produkte verwendet, etwas einfaches, elegantes." Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten lang darüber, bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Jefferson erreichten……..genau im selben Moment wie Drew, der aus der anderen Richtung kam, da es mehr als eine Treppe gab.

"Hallo Leute, sucht ihr Jonas?" Sie nickten.

"Kommt rein, er ist vermutlich im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in unserem Zimmer." Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten hinter ihm ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich langsam mit den Schülern die vom Spiel zurückkehrten, und schien nicht hier zu sein. Drew hatte nicht bei ihm gesessen, weshalb er nicht wusste, wo er sein konnte. Sie folgten ihm zu dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Jonas teilte, und Drew bewegte seine Hand vor der Tür, so dass diese sich leise öffnete. Er trat ohne weiter sich umzuschauen ein, und die anderen folgten ihm……..und sie sahen:

Jonas und seine Freundin, beide nackt, aber auch ohne geschlossene Vorhänge. Jonas sah auf als sie laut einatmeten. Er war mehr als nur überrascht, genauso wie seine Freundin…..die Harry nun als eine Schülerin aus seinem Verwandlungsunterricht aus Proctor zu erkennen glaubte. Sie war es auch die sich zu Wort meldete.

"Würdet ihr uns bitte allein lassen?" Harry und seine Freunde flohen sofort aus dem Raum, während Drew seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und die Vorhänge um Jonas' Bett schloss und einen Stillezauber darauf legte. Er ergriff seine Hausaufgaben von seinem Schreibtisch und ging wieder hinaus.

Sobald sie wieder im Gang waren sahen alle recht beschämt drein. Claudia hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das ihn sehr stark an McGonagall erinnerte, obwohl er diese Ähnlichkeit nicht aussprach. Warrick, hingegen sprach zuerst.

"Mein Gott, das war heftig. Draußen ist ein wunderschöner Tag oder Drew?" Drew begegnete immer wieder verschiedenen Klassenkameraden mit ihren Freundinnen, weshalb er damit einfacher umging.

"Es war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag um Quodpot zu spielen." Harry verstand nun, während sie langsam wieder hinaus gingen.

"Ich frage mich, was es zum Abendbrot geben wird, ich würde mich über Lasagne freuen." Drew sah, wie einer seiner Zimmerkollegen gerade in den Gang hinaus trat, und er winkte ihn zu sich herüber.

"Das kann man bei den Elfen nie so genau wissen, vor ein paar Jahren gingen sie soweit, 12 Mahlzeiten hinter einander nur Hamburger zu servieren, erinnerst du dich noch Sophie?"

"Das tue ich, Murray musste sie regelrecht anflehen, die Menüs wieder zu ändern. Reiko, erinnerst du dich noch, was es auslöste?"

"Ich glaube die Lehrer haben es uns nie erzählt oder ? Claudia, weisst du es noch?"

"Mir geht es gut Reiko, ihr könnt aufhören euch zu verstellen, obwohl ihr es wirklich gut gemacht habt. Jonas ist ein Single und er kann tun und lassen was er will. Ich besitze ihn nun einmal nicht." Ihre Stimme war sehr rau, aber es war klar ersichtlich, das sie nicht weinte. Harry stimmte dem zu, was sie sagte, obwohl es deutlich war, das die anderen es nicht taten. Er entschied sich dazu, diese Szene zu beenden.

"Kommt, verschwinden wir. Jonas wird dazu stoßen, wenn er bereit ist." Abgesehen von Drew, aus verständlichen Gründen, verteilten sich die anderen auf ihre Zimmer und trafen sich zum Abendbrot wieder. Zu Gunsten von Jonas sollte gesagt werden, das er sich nicht für das, was er tat zu schämen schien. Niemand warf ihn mehr oder weniger hinaus, und selbst Claudia unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihm, obwohl nicht so lange wie sonst.

Zwischen dem Zwischenfall und dem Abendbrot, hatten sich Harry und Warrick lange über die Wünsche von Jonas über das Verhalten von Warrick unterhalten, aber auch über seine nicht vorhandenen Gefühle für Claudia. Warrick war hin- und her gerissen, da er meinte, das seine Loyalität geteilt war. Nur weil Jonas so lange der einzigste andere Junge in ihrer Gruppe war, hieß das nicht das Warrick ihn als seinen besten Freund ansah. Während er das nie laut gesagt hatte, so hatte er doch immer über Reiko in dieser Form gedacht, selbst bevor seine Gefühle für sie sich entwickelten. Harry tat sein bestes um ihn zu beruhigen. Es war auch für ihn ungewohnt, da er sowohl mit Jonas als auch mit Claudia gleichviel Zeit verbrachte, aber die meiste Zeit verbrachte er ausschließlich mit Sophie, Warrick, und Reiko.

"Keine Sorge, Claudia wird ihn nicht dazu zwingen, also schau einfach zu."

"Wieso bist du dir da so Sicher, Harry?"

"Weil, wenn sie es tut, wird es deutlich werden, das es ihr doch sehr nahe geht, und ich wette, das sie sich eher einen Finger abschneiden würde, als das sie das zulassen würde."

"Wo würdest du stehen, wenn sie es versuchen sollte?"

"Auf Warrick's Seite, denn Jonas hat nichts falsch gemacht, abgesehen davon das er den Vorhang nicht geschlossen hatte……das ähnelte fast einer Situation wo ich einen Pornofilm sehen würde. Er ist ein Single und kann tun, was er will, weshalb ich auf dieser Seite stehen würde."

"Sophie steht hinter dir?"

"Und das tat sie bevor wir das ganze sahen, jetzt weiß ich es nicht."

"Nun, Reiko wird mich dafür töten das ich es sage, aber ich stimme dir zu." Es klopfte nun an der Tür, und Sophie und Reiko traten ein. Sie stimmten ihm zu, das Claudia auf das Thema nicht weiter eingehen würde, aber auch das sie alles tun würden um die Dinge zu beruhigen, falls sie es doch tun würde. Jonas war nach dem Abendbrot nicht dabei, was aber an der Party lag, die Jefferson nach dem doppelten Gewinn an diesem Wochenende veranstaltete………Cortez hatte ihre eigene Party bereits gestern veranstaltet da sie wussten, das es sehr unwahrscheinlich sein würde, das sie auch am Sonntag etwas zu feiern hatten. Sie ließen Clancy an dem Abend in Ruhe, und Harry hatte dessen Tür überprüft und dort nun mehrere Alarm- und Warnzauber gefunden……..zum Glück befanden sich Harry und Sophie unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, denn sie hatten etwas derartiges erwartet. Sie würden einen besseren Moment abwarten müssen, wo sie ihn offen ansprechen konnten.

Claudia ging nicht weiter auf das Geschehen ein, obwohl sie ab jetzt es vermied, irgend welche Zeit allein mit Jonas zu verbringen…..das Mädchen, das Karen Bosworth hieß, war im übrigen nicht seine Freundin, und Harry und Warrick hatten sie am nächsten Tag pflichtbewusst während des Verwandlungsunterrichts ignoriert. Abgesehen davon verhielten sich die Dinge relativ normal für die Gruppe, die alle auf Samstag warteten, wo sie wieder in die Flackter Alley konnten.

Samstag, 19. Oktober 1996

Great Lakes Dining Hall

10:00 Uhr

Die ersten Besuchstage der Flackter Alley standen nun an und heute war der Tag, an dem die älteren Schüler dorthin gehen konnten. In Great Lakes durften nur die vier obersten Klassenstufen den Campus verlassen und das an diesen Wochenenden, da die Schule den jüngeren drei Schuljahren im Bezug auf die Muggel in Milwaukee nicht vertraute. Die Schule war groß genug, etwa 335 Schüler, und von diesen konnten etwa 190 zur Flackter Alley, weshalb es immer 2 Tage dauerte bis alle dort waren. Deshalb gingen Harry und der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden sowie die Siebtklässler am heutigen Tage, während die restlichen Gruppen morgen gehen würden. Es gab allerdings Ausnahmen, die aber von Fall zu Fall entschieden wurden, diese kamen aber nicht oft vor.

Murray sah zu den anwesenden Schülern, es waren 101. sie war jedes mal nervös wenn solche Tage anstanden, denn es reichte ein einziger Zwischenfall um das totale Chaos auszulösen.

"Denkt an die Regeln, keine Magie Minderjähriger in der Flackter Alley, und keine Magie irgend einer Art im Muggelteil von Milwaukee ausser es besteht Lebensgefahr, und das gilt auch für die Siebtklässler. Jeder hat um 17.30 Uhr am Portschlüsselpunkt zu sein, ohne Ausnahme. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Es gab keine Fragen, da alle darauf warteten, loszukönnen. Sie wurden von zwei Lehrern begleitet, die am Portschlüsselpunkt stationiert würden, um auf Notfälle reagieren zu können. Es würde aber keine offizielle Aufsicht geben, sehr wohl aber am nächsten Tag. Die Jugendlichen die heute los gingen waren alles Veteranen die diese Besuche bereits seit zwei bis drei Jahren machten, und es wurde angenommen, das, wenn man ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Außerdem, sollte es Zwischenfälle geben, würde der nächste Ausflug, Mitte Dezember gestrichen. Das war die Zeit der Weihnachtseinkäufe, und niemand wollte diese verpassen.

Die Jugendlichen stellten sich in Gruppen zu Fünf oder Sechs Personen um die Portschlüssel auf, und einer nach dem anderen verschwanden sie. Die Lehrer waren zuerst abgereist, und sammelten die Gruppen am Ankunftspunkt der sich direkt neben dem Ausgang in den Muggelteil von Milwaukee befand. Dies war nicht wie bei dem Besuch im Sommer, weshalb es keine Baseballschläger oder ähnliches gab, denn die Portschlüssel blieben im Besitz der Lehrer. Wie die anderen Schüler auch ging das Sextett zur Bank und verabschiedete sich dort von Drew. Er ging direkt von hier aus zu der Station der Auroren und würde seinen Tag mit seinem Vater verbringen.

Sophie und Claudia, die beide aus Problemfamilien stammten, bekamen für jeden Besuch der Flackter Alley eine bestimmte Geldsumme aus ihren Verließen zugeteilt. Claudia's Familie könnte den Begriff „Fehlfunktion" praktisch neu definieren, und aus diesem Grund hatte das amerikanische Ministerium es erlaubt, das ihnen das Wissen um Claudia's magische Fähigkeiten aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Sie bekam immer wieder einmal Briefe von ihnen über die Muggelpost, aber es war keine wirklich enge Verbindung mehr. Harry kannte diese Art der Familien, und er selbst ging davon aus, das einige von Claudia's Problemen auch mit ihren familiären Problemen zusammenhingen. Aus diesem Grund gab es über dem Elternhaus von Sophie die Überwachungszauber, für den Fall das sie sich offen über die Magie äußerten……..was bisher nicht vorgekommen war, und Sophie wollte noch vermeiden das ihre Gedächtnisse verändert wurden, denn sie wollte, das sie sie für das liebten was sie war, nicht für das, was sie vorgab zu sein. Claudia hatte man nicht gefragt, da das Verhalten ihrer Eltern zu einigen massiven Problemen in der Anfangszeit geführt hatte.

Jonas hatte recht reiche Eltern in Chicago, und Reiko war auch nicht gerade Arm, da die Lehrer in der magischen Welt gut bezahlt wurden. Warrick hatte endlich Harry gegenüber zugegeben, das sein Onkel für das Indiana Pacers Basketball Team spielte, und ihm immer wieder Geld zusteckte, obwohl Warrick's Eltern keines Annahmen…….sein Vater war ein Zauberstabmeister, seine Mutter arbeitete in der regionale, magischen Regierung von Indianapolis. Sein Onkel war allerdings nicht gewillt gewesen, einen Koffer wie den von Harry zu finanzieren, wie Warrick erzählte. Auch er war nicht unendlich ausschöpfbar. Er versprach allerdings, Harry zu einem Spiel in der Weihnachtspause mitzunehmen.

Nachdem die Jugendlichen ihr Geld geholt hatten, gingen sie noch eine Zeit lang umher, und zeigten Harry einige Dinge in der Flackter die er noch nicht kannte. Von der Zusammenstellung her ähnelte sie der Winkelgasse, obwohl sie weiter ausgedehnt war. Harry hatte seine Augen auf einige Orte gerichtet, die geradezu perfekt für eine Zweigstelle von WWW waren, falls Fred und George jemals sich hier her Ausweiten wollten. Dieses mal mussten sie keine Bücher kaufen, und ihre Ausrüstung wurde von Dobby und Winky immer wieder ergänzt, die nur zu gern bereit gewesen waren mit Warrick und Reiko zur Apotheke zu gehen oder aber mit Claudia zu anderen Läden. Die meisten anderen Schüler hatten diesen Luxus allerdings nicht, und diese Läden wurden meist von reicheren Personen besucht.

Der eine Laden in den sie mussten war jener, wo Harry neue Festtagsroben bekommen sollte. Er war in den letzten Monaten ziemlich gewachsen. Allerdings bereitete ihm der Gedanke auch weiter Stress als früher, und außerdem bekam er nun genügen zu Essen, was das Wachstum auch erklärte……genauer gesagt hatte er seit dem Tag, wo er Dobby anstellte, mehr als genügend zu Essen bekommen. Sophie bestand darauf und Harry wusste, das man darüber nicht mit ihr diskutieren konnte……obwohl er es trotzdem versuchte, wenn auch nur um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, das er auch ein Wort mitzureden hatte.

"Habe ich eine Wahl?" Sie ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

"Nicht wirklich, nein. Hey, sieh es von der positiven Seite, es ist immer noch besser als ein Finger im Auge."

"Wieviel besser?" Männer, dachte Sophie. Aber dank seiner Fähigkeiten als Anführer wusste Harry durchaus, das er nicht auf alles eingehen musste……….obwohl es bisher keine wirklich großen Kämpfe gegeben hatte……..zum Glück.

Sie betraten den Laden namens „The Playground", dem neuesten Kleiderladen der magischen Welt, der erst vor kurzem eröffnet worden war, wobei Harry den Mädchen massive Reaktionen in Form von Scherzen androhte, wenn sie ihn hier länger als 15 Minuten aufhalten würden. Sie nahmen ihn nur halb ernst, und hielten ihn nur knapp 20 Minuten fest. Die drei Mädchen und Jonas und Warrick ärgerten Harry die ganze Zeit, denn sie meinten, Pink wäre die perfekte Farbe für ihn, und so zwangen sie ihn, seine Roben in dieser Farbe zu bestellen. Harry störte sich nicht wirklich daran, und bestellte zum Spaß eine Robe in extrem grell-grüner Farbe, nur aus Spaß natürlich. Nachdem sie gesagt hatten, das sie die Roben am Nachmittag abholen würden, gingen sie wieder zum Eingang zurück.

Die ursprüngliche Überlegung war das sie sich zum Mittag hin aufteilen würden, und die beiden Paare getrennte Wege gehen würden, während Jonas und Claudia woanders hin gingen………aber die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatten diese Pläne zunichte gemacht. Beide kamen recht gut mit einander klar, aber es gab noch immer diese gewisse Form einer Barriere zwischen ihnen……und wir sprechen hier über keine magische Barriere. Sie entschieden sich deshalb dazu, zu einem Mexikaner zu gehen, den Drew, der in Milwaukee aufgewachsen war, ihnen empfohlen hatte. Er befand sich in der Nähe des Halloween Kostümverleihs, und sie hatten noch immer ihre Dinge für die Party in gut zwei Wochen zu besorgen.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten…….die Elfen hatten noch immer Probleme, interessante Menuefolgen zu finden, denn sie kochten in der Regel für große Gruppen…….entschieden sie sich, den Kostümverleih zu Letzt zu besuchen, da sie die Dinge nicht länger als nötig herumtragen wollten, und Harry hatte kein Interesse daran, dabei gesehen zu werden, wie er seinen Zauberstab verwendete. Die Mädchen gingen nun in einen Muggel-Kleiderladen, und die Jungs gingen direkt in einen Spieleladen…….Cliché ja, aber witzig. Auf dem Weg in das Musikgeschäft ging Harry kurz neben Reiko.

"Hast du es geschafft?"

"Das habe ich, beim nächsten Besuch weisst du es." Harry hatte Reiko gebeten, auf Sophie zu achten, und zu sehen welche Musik sie interessierte. Wenn alles klappte, würde er diese Dinge für Sophie zu Weihnachten kaufen.

Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden im Musikladen, der in der Regel gebrauchte CD's und viele Importsachen verkaufte, der aber auch einige Teststationen besaß. Harry's Abneigung gegen Muggelmusik wurde sehr deutlich, als er noch nie von diesen Bands gehört hatte, weshalb er nur die auswählte die er kannte. Er hatte eine Stereoanlage in seinem Koffer und Warrick hatte es geschafft, sie korrekt zum Laufen zu bringen, trotz der Magie. Nachdem sie noch eine Zeit herumgelaufen waren, sich die Schaufenster angeschaut hatten war es bereits 15:30 Uhr, und sie trafen sich im Halloween Shop.

Harry und Sophie hatten sich lange darüber unterhalten wie sie sich verkleiden sollten, ob nun etwas romantisches oder etwas witziges…….oder etwas romanisch-witziges. Reiko und Warrick wählten immer das witzige, und entschieden sich sehr schnell für die Superhelden-Kostüme. Sie wählte das Kostüm von Storm aus dem X-Men-Comics, und er das von Batman…..nun, sie waren sich generell immer darin einig, das sie Helden aus Comics wählten. Jonas hatte sich für eine Ausrüstung aus dem American Football entschieden, weshalb er ein Trikot der Packers, sowie einen passenden Helm in einem Sportartikelladen neben an kaufte, denn er würde die magische Variante von Brett Favre darstellen. Claudia machte nun einen Witz über seine Größe, und suchte ein Kostüm, das sie als die Freiheitsstatue darstellen würde. Sophie suchte noch immer etwas passendes für die beiden, als sie die perfekte Lösung in einer Ecke fand…….als sie noch jung war, hatte sie ein Comic namens Calvin und Hobbes geliebt, und das Kostüm war eine nicht lizensierte Version von Calvin und Hobbes. Ahnt ihr, wer Hobbes spielen würde?

Ja, Harry war klein gewachsen, aber er war noch immer 3 Inches größer als Sophie, weshalb ihm gesagt wurde, das Tigerkostüm tragen würde, während sie eines von Calvin's T-Shirts sowie kurze Hosen tragen würde, ähnlich seinem Bild. Sophie's braunes Haar würde blond gefärbt und hochgegelt werden. Dies war eine weitere Verhaltensweise die Harry nicht kannte, und die aus keinem Comic stammte. Sie entschuldigte die beiden kurz, während sie zu einem Bücherladen gingen, und Harry musste sich eines der Bücher kaufen……..was er auch tat.

"Du kannst sie jederzeit ausleihen, ich bin sicher das sie großartig sind."

"Das sind sie, du wirst dich fragen, wo sie dein ganzes Leben über waren."

"Ich habe das Gefühl schon seit einigen Monaten." Sie drückten die Hände und gingen wieder zu den anderen hinüber, wobei Harry viele Einkaufstaschen bei sich hatte. Sie gingen wieder in die Flackter Alley, und nachdem Harry die Tüten verkleinert hatte, holten sie die Roben von Harry ab. Sie hatten noch 20 Minuten, aber Harry wollte noch zu einem anderen Laden. Drew war gerade herein gekommen und sie nahmen ihn direkt mit.

"Ich möchte in einen Laden für magische Gegenstände gehen um mir selbst ein Denkarium zu kaufen."

"Ich dachte, das die Zwillinge es für dich kaufen würden?"

"Nun sie sind im Moment sehr beschäftigt, Drew, und ich nehme an, das sie entweder von Dumbledore, dem Ministerium oder anderen überwacht werden. Ich möchte nicht das eine dieser Gruppen glaubt, das die Zwillinge ein Denkarium besitzen, denn der nächste, logische Schritt wäre, das sie es für mich gekauft hätten. Nebenbei machen sie viel für mich, und diese Sache kann ich selbst machen."

Sie gingen direkt zu dem Laden und zehn Minuten später besaß Harry ein mittelgroßes Denkarium……welches er nicht über den Portschlüssel mit zurück nahm sondern Dobby nahm es mit. Kurz bevor der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte, fühlte sich Harry mit dem Kauf sehr zufrieden.

"Also ihr könnt gerne einige meiner Abenteuer dort drüben ansehen. Ich bin sicher, das ihr die Dementoren lieben werdet."

"Ich bin sicher das ich das nicht werde Harry, aber danke das du an uns gedacht hast."

"Jederzeit, Claudia, ich helfe dir immer gerne."

Donnerstag, 24. Oktober 1996

22:30 am

Cortez Lounge

Dies war Harry's schulfreier Morgen, und er saß am Computer und schrieb seine Hausaufgaben in Muggelstudien, welche nach dem Thanks Giving-Tag am Mittwoch abgegeben werden mussten. Der 20 Seiten lange Text befasste sich mit einem fast mystisch zu nennenden Kandidaturversuch zum Amt des Muggel-Präsidenten. Dies war bereits sein dritter Versuch und er hatte gerade 11 Seiten geschafft, als ihn jemand an dem Ärmel zog……..es war ein sehr blasser Dobby.

"Kein „pop" dieses mal, du bist wirklich gut geworden……." Er hielt inne, als er sah, das Dobby's Augen größer als normal waren.

"Harry, du musst unbedingt mit mir mitkommen." Das letzte Mal, als er dies gehört hatte, waren die Zwillinge zu Besuch gekommen.

"Fred und George sind hier? Ist der Laden denn nicht noch geöffnet?"

"Nein Harry, wir müssen zum Büro von Professor Murray, dies ist äußerst wichtig." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sicherte seine Dateien auf dem Computer, verstaute die Diskette und beide gingen hinunter in den Dritten Stock zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Harry stellte keine Fragen, denn er ging davon aus, das er es ihm und Professor Murray gleichzeitig sagen wollte. Als sie dort ankamen, klopfte Harry und sie wurden hinein gebeten.

"Guten Morgen Ma'am."

"Guten Morgen Harry, womit kann ich dir helfen?" Er sah nun zu Dobby.

"Umm…….gute Frage, Ma'am. Dobby hat etwas, das er uns sagen möchte, ich denke das er auch will, das sie es erfahren."

"Setzt euch bitte beide." Das taten sie und Dobby räusperte sich nervös, und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

"Harry, Professor……heute morgen waren Winky und ich in der Flackter Alley, wo wir die Einkäufe erledigten. Während wir in Richtung des Ladens gingen, hörten wir einen Mann sprechen, und er klang sehr befremdlich." Harry und Murray starrten ihn nun verwirrt an, denn worum ging es? Dobby sprach nun weiter.

"Der komische Teil war, Harry, das er so ähnlich wie du gesprochen hat…….fast genauso wie du." Oh je, Harry ahnte, das dies nicht gut sein konnte.

"Du meinst nicht den normalen englischen Akzent, oder?"

"Sein Akzent ähnelte deinem, Harry, dem aus Surrey." Wie Dobby den Akzent aus Surrey von anderen unterscheiden konnte, was Harry ein Rätsel, aber er klang sehr ernst in dieser Beziehung. Murray bemerkte, das ihr Schüler sehr blass wurde.

"Harry, du wirkst besorgt, was ist los?" Harry musste kurz nachdenken.

"Dobby, wie sah der Mann aus?" Dobby hatte etwas besseres als eine verbale Beschreibung zu bieten.

"Winky hatte einen Stift in ihrer Tasche, und sie benutzte die Rückseite unserer Einkaufsliste für die Zeichnung. Und Harry, als ich ihn mir genauer ansah, habe ich ihn erkannt. Er war ein regelmäßiger Besucher der Malfoys, obwohl ich seinen Namen nicht kenne." Er nahm das Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche und reichte es zuerst Murray. Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab darüber und vergrößerte das Bild mehrmals, es war ein nützlicher Zauber, der die Qualität des Bildes nicht veränderte.

"Das ist wirklich gut, ich erinnere mich das du sagtest, das einer deiner Elfen zeichnen kann…….erkennst du ihn, Harry?"

Er sah sich die Bilder an, und die Ähnlichkeiten waren sehr deutlich erkennbar. Sie sahen sehr bekannt aus, nicht das er den Mann selbst kannte, aber vielleicht einen Verwandten………VERDAMMT, jetzt erkannte er ihn.

"Das Bild ähnelt einem meiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden von Hogwarts, Gregory Goyle. Sein Vater war vermutlich ein Todesser, aber er nahm an dem Fiasko in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht teil………und während sein Sohn nicht viel in der Schule spricht, denn er hat das Gehirn eines Fisches, so gehe ich an Hand seines Dialektes davon aus, das er ebenfalls aus Surrey stammt. Ich denke nicht das ich dies erkannt hätte, wenn ich die Bilder nicht gesehen hätte, und Dobby sagte das er ihn bereits einmal gesehen hätte. Kinder aus Surrey gab es so gut wie keine in Hogwarts, aber Goyle und ich waren definitiv nicht die einzigsten."

"Bist du dir sicher?" Harry kratzte sich kurz am Kinn.

"Nein Ma'am, nicht mit 100 prozentiger Sicherheit, und ich denke das ich diesen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen habe…….aller höchstens ein oder zweimal in King's Cross, aber es ist nicht eindeutig. Aber dieses Bild ähnelt sehr stark Goyle Jr. Außerdem sind die Goyles sehr enge Freunde der Malfoys." Murray dachte einen Moment nach.

"Dobby, wo hast du diesen Mann gesehen?"

"Außerhalb der Apotheke."

"Haben sie ihn je zuvor gesehen?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Ma'am, obwohl ich ausser von Harry einen derartigen Dialekt noch nie gehört habe, abgesehen von Fernsehsendungen."

"Mit wem sprach er?"

"Mit niemanden, Ma'am, er schien eher mit sich selbst zu reden. Er sprach, wie sie sehen können mit niemanden, aber auch in keinen dieser Spiegel, wie es Harry tat." Murray stand nun auf und warf etwas Flohpuder in den Kamin.

"Mitchell Baylor!" Binnen weniger Sekunden erschien Baylor's Gesicht in dem Feuer.

"Hallo Joanne. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ich muss dich bitten einen Augenblick her zu kommen, hast du dafür gerade Zeit?"

"Einen Moment bitte, ich komme sofort hinüber." Es dauerte genau drei Minuten, bevor er aus dem Kamin geklettert kam. Mitchell Baylor war 46 Jahre alt, knapp 6 Fuß groß, und gut gemuskelt…….und er ähnelte sehr stark seinem jüngsten Sohn, Drew…….seine beiden anderen Kinder, beides Töchter, hatten bereits ihre Schule in Great Lakes abgeschlossen. Er reinigte sich von dem Staub und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Er wusste, wer Harry war, aber er wartete, bis er ihm vorgestellt wurde.

"Mitchell, dies ist Harry Potter und sein Hauself Dobby."

"Harry Potter, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Drew hat mir fast alles über dich erzählt." Sie schüttelten die Hände und Baylor begrüßte Dobby sehr höflich.

"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen Sir, und bitte richten sie nochmal meinen Dank dafür aus das er mir den Pulsarzauber bei brachte." Mitchell lächelte nun.

"Ja, er sagte das du ihn sehr gut eingesetzt hast in deinem Kampf in England. Ich gehe davon aus, das es in diesem Treffen um mehr geht als um die Vorstellung möglicher neuer Kollegen." Auf Murray's Signal hin, wiederholte Dobby seine Aussage von vorher, wobei er nicht mehr so nervös klang.

"Nun, nun….. ich kann nicht gerade behaupten das es mir überrascht, Harry. Wenn dieser Voldemort so klug ist wie wir denken, hat er so oder so eine derartige langfristige Überwachung organisiert. Die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Vampiren klappt sehr gut, aber er würde trotzdem einen Magier hier haben wollen. Er würde jemanden schicken, der ersetzbar ist, was deiner Beschreibung nach auf diesen Mann zutrifft."

Einmal die Woche schickte Harry über die Muggelpost ein falsches Tagebuch mit seinen Unternehmungen an Mark Frankel in Chicago, der es dann anpasste und als eine einzelne Seite an Voldemort schickte. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, das dieser sie derzeit offen verfolgte, und Harry hatte viel Spaß, als er seine Besuche in der Flackter Alley neu „erfand".

„Können wir irgend etwas unternehmen?"

"Nein das ist ein Problem, denn ein dunkler Magier zu sein ist hier nicht verboten, sondern man muss wirkliche Verbrechen begehen, oder das Gesetz zur Geheimhaltung verletzen. Dunkle Magier hier tun dies aber nicht, sie sind so sehr in unser System eingebunden wie wir es auch sind. Harry, du hast aber niemanden dabei beobachtet, das jemand dich verfolgte?"

"Nein, aber im Muggelteil von Milwaukee habe ich nicht darauf geachtet. Wir verbrachten kaum Zeit in der Flackter Alley, aber ich bin mir sicher, das ich nicht verfolgt wurde."

"Hast du dich auf Überwachungszauber und derartiges überprüft?"

"Mehrmals in Flackter, und dann erneut bevor wir mit dem Portschlüssel zurückkehrten. Ich fand aber keinen bei mir." Baylor dachte nach und sah kurz auf seine Uhr.

"Nun, ich werde in mein Büro zurückkehren und die englischen Auroren kontaktieren. Harry, sollte Goyle wegen irgend welcher Verbrechen gesucht werden, so werden wir ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen."

"Du glaubst, er ist so einfach zu finden?"

"Dobby, hatten du oder dein Freund das Gefühl, das er sich bewusst ist, das ihr ihn beobachtet."

"Nein Sir, Winky brauchte einige Minuten um ihre Zeichnung zu beenden und er hat uns nie angesehen."

"Gut, dann können wir ihn auf die schnelle Weise einsammeln. Ich bin sicher, das er vorsichtig ist, aber wenn er so unvorsichtig ist, wie du sagst, dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Entschuldigt mich, ich gleich wieder da." Er verschwand wieder durch den Kamin, und aktivierte die internationale Verbindung in seinem Büro. Rufus Scrimgeour's vorgeschlagenes Treffen mit Harry hatte noch nicht stattgefunden, aber Harry hatte gelesen, das Rufus vor einer Woche in Boston gewesen war. Er hoffte das es keine negativen Gefühle des Mannes ihm gegenüber wegen der Liga gab.

"Was denkst du, Harry?"

"Ich denke, das, sollte er mit Rufus reden, gar nichts passieren dürfte. Er muss derzeit hart daran arbeiten die Regierung wieder herzustellen, und er will sicher vermeiden, das bekannt wird, das die Amerikaner die detektivische Arbeit für ihn erledigen. Außerdem dürfte er im Moment wegen der Liga nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen sein. Sollte es Travis sein? Er wird einfach froh sein, das ein weiteres Problem erledigt ist. Ich weiß leider nichts über Bones, denn das einzigste Mal wo ich wirklich mit ihr geredet habe, war bei ihrem Besuch hier, deshalb kann ich sie nicht einschätzen."

"Du denkst immer mehr politisch, Harry, und ich denke das hast du vorher nie getan."

"Nun das liegt an Professor Lyman und Professor Ziegler, sie haben einigen Einfluss auf mich." Baylor kam nun wieder aus dem Kamin.

"Nun ich habe mit Travis Biller gesprochen, und er hat mich sofort gebeten ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Er wird wegen mehrerer Verbrechen gesucht, abgesehen davon das er zu Voldemort gehört. Das ist für mich ausreichend, und für Jacobson auch. Harry, ist es in Ordnung wenn ich die Zeichnung mitnehme?"

"Natürlich." Der ältere Mann verkleinerte sie und steckte sie ein.

"Ich sage euch beiden Bescheid, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Hauselfen, die einen Spion unter uns entdecken, ich dachte ich hätte schon alles erlebt, ich könnte glatt in Ruhestand gehen." Dobby musste nun lächeln.

"Werdet ihr ihm direkt folgen, Mitchell?"

"Ich werde mit einem Team in die Flackter Alley gehen, Joanne. Ich sehe keinen Grund, zu warten, und ich bin Neugierig, wie tief das Problem mit Voldemort's Spion noch geht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ausländische Verbrecher sich hier herumtreiben." Es wurde immer deutlicher, das er die Idee genoss, Goyle direkt zu fassen.

"Also, ich muss los." Baylor ging durch die Kaminverbindung wieder in sein Büro, wo er eine Gruppe von Auroren zusammen rief. Mitchell war der Chef der Aurorengruppe in Milwaukee, einer der fünf Kommandogruppen der Auroren im Land. Es befanden sich 60 Auroren unter seinem Kommando, sowie einige sonstige Angestellte. Er entfernte den Staub von seiner Kleidung, und kopierte dann die Zeichnung von Winky mehrmals. Er reichte sie dann den anderen fünf Personen des Teams, das auch als Pod bezeichnet wurde, und die ihn begleiten würden.

"Dies ist der Mann den wir suchen. Sein Name ist Gregory Goyle, Alter 39, und ist ein gesuchter Verbrecher in Großbritannien. Er ist ein Dunkler Magier, und ein Alliierter von Voldemort, und er hat ein Tattoo auf seinem Arm. Der Junge, den er ausspioniert, ist Harry Potter, ein guter Freund meines Sohns, so das ich dieses Mal mit euch gehen werde. Brian, bist du bereit?" Brian McCann, ein kleiner, 33jähriger Mann, war der Anführer des Teams 5, und er nickte. Sie waren nicht gezielt auf den Kampf gegen andere Magier trainiert, denn es gab so wenige Konflikte zwischen den Magiern in Amerika, das die meisten Auroren noch nie jemanden im Dienst getötet hatten. Sie gingen durch den Kamin in die Flackter Alley, wobei sie das grobe Bild des Mannes in der Tasche hatten und teilten sich auf. Wie die Auroren in England, trugen sie keine Uniformen, so dass Goyle zu keiner Zeit ahnte, das er verfolgt wurde.

Gregory Goyle Sr. Hatte sich jetzt seit gut 2 Monaten in der Flackter Alley aufgehalten, und bis zur letzten Woche war ihm nicht viel aufgefallen. Er war nicht soweit gegangen, eine Arbeit anzunehmen, weshalb seine Ausflüge recht kurz gehalten waren. Er fragte sich oft, wieso Voldemort ihn hier her geschickt hatte, denn Potter war hunderte Kilometer entfernt, und soweit Goyle es sagen konnte, war er erst einmal hier in der Alley gewesen. Harry lag falsch, wenn er dachte, das niemand ihm folgte. Dank Voldemort und Snape, besaß Goyle einen unbegrenzten Vorrat an Vielsafttrank, und hatte genügend Materialien von verschiedenen Personen, so dass er Harry überall hin, auch in die Muggelbereiche folgte. Die Leute sprachen selten über Harry, ausser nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, aber auch nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel. Er beschwerte sich aber nicht, zumindest nicht bei Voldemort. Er hatte alles über den Kampf im Ministerium gelesen, und war in der Tat durchaus froh, nicht dort gewesen zu sein. Vor wenigen Tagen, während Pettigrew sich bei ihm meldete, hatte dieser ihm gesagt, das es bisher keine Pläne für seine Rückkehr gab. Das Problem hier war aber, das er nichts zu tun hatte, und dies führte zwangsläufig zur Langeweile, er wurde nachlässig.

McCann und seine Gruppe brauchten nicht Lange, um Goyle zu identifizieren, da er sich immer am Eingang aufhielt, und er war auffällig genug um ihn zu erkennen. McCann und Baylor waren diejenigen, die ihn erkannten, und McCann sprach leise in seinen Spiegel, womit er die anderen zu sich rief. Baylor ging an Goyle vorbei ohne ihn näher anzuschauen. Er stellte sich direkt rechts hinter ihn, und sprach leise einen Anti-Portschlüssel und Anti-Apparationszauber um Goyle's Bereich herum. McCann trat nun zu Baylor, hielt aber direkt neben Goyle inne und hantierte in seiner Tasche, als wenn er etwas suchen würde. Er fand es nach 30 Sekunden……es war sein Zauberstab, und diesen richtete er direkt auf Goyle's Bauch.

"Heben sie die Hände sehr langsam und keine plötzlichen Bewegungen." Goyle versuchte es gar nicht erst sondern um griff mit der rechten Hand die Kette die er trug.

"Aktivierung." Nichts geschah, aber es war eindeutig, das Goyle keinen sehr guten Akzent besaß, besonders unter Stress.

"Also wieso wollen sie Fliehen, wenn sie nichts gemacht haben? Mr. Goyle." Goyle hielt einen Moment inne, wobei er in Wahrheit verzweifelt versuchte, zu Apparieren.

"Wir haben Schutzzauber gegen diese Dinge eingerichtet Goyle, und es sind derzeit sechs Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet, als versuchen es gar nicht. Sie kommen mit uns, egal, was Voldemort will." Er hob nun mit seiner freien Hand den Ärmel von Goyle an…….und das Dunkle Mal wurde deutlich sichtbar. Er ließ den Ärmel wieder los und nahm den Zauberstab des Briten an sich, den er einem seiner Kollegen zuwarf.

"Gehen wir Goyle." McCann nahm einen Portschlüssel aus seiner Tasche und zwang Goyle dazu, ihn zu ergreifen. Sie verschwanden aus dem Büro, während Baylor und der Rest den nächstgelegenen Kamin benutzten……..Portschlüssel waren nun einmal nicht billig. Baylor ging direkt in sein Büro, wo er über den Kamin Murray, Jacobson, und Biller anrief, in dieser Reihenfolge. Danach ging er in den Befragungsraum, wo McCann, in seiner normalen, sehr effizienten Weise, Goyle gefesselt hatte und dabei war ihm Veritaserum einzuflössen. Sein Boss nickte und drei Tropfen wurden in Goyle's Mund gegeben.

"Wie lautet ihr Name?

"Gregory Alan Goyle Sr."

"Wie lange sind sie bereits in den Vereinigten Staaten?"

"Seit dem 18. August diesen Jahres."

"Wer hat sie hier her geschickt?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Warum hat er sie hier her geschickt?"

"Er wollte mich hier haben, sollte er je gegen Potter vorgehen müssen."

"Harry Potter?"

"Ja."

"Waren sie je in der Nähe seiner Schule oder der Flackter Alley?"

"Nein das war ich nicht, Ich habe Milwaukee bisher nie verlassen."

"Haben sie Potter bereits einmal hier gesehen?"

"Ja."

"Wann?"

"Letzte Woche, er war mit einigen Freunden hier."

"Sind sie ihm gefolgt?"

"Ja, er verbrachte aber die meiste Zeit auf der Muggelseite von Milwaukee."

"Haben sie daran gedacht ihn zu entführen?"

"Ja das habe ich, aber meine Befehle lauten ihn nicht zu bedrängen. Ich hätte es aber tun sollen, denn er ist einfach zu gefährlich."

"Wo leben sie, solange sie hier sind?"

"Ich wohne in einem Holiday Inn im Muggelteil von Milwaukee." Unter dem Inhalt von Goyle's Taschen befand sich ein Zimmerschlüssel mit dem Wappen des Holiday Inn.

"Haben sie irgendwelche Verbrechen begangen seit sie hier sind, Goyle?"

"Nein." Nun das war Auslegungssache, aber es wäre gut gewesen. Baylor und McCann verliessen den Raum.

"Brian, geh in mein Büro und übergib diese Informationen an Jacobson in Boston, und schick dann jemanden zu seinem Hotel und lass seine Sachen holen. Ich denke wir sind hier soweit fertig."

"Werden die Engländer ihn abholen?"

"Das werden sie, Biller schickt ein Team, sie sollten in gut einer Stunde hier sein, sagt er. Sperrt ihn einfach im Befragungszimmer ein, während der Rest des Teams ihn bewacht. Wir gehen kein Risiko ein."

"In Ordnung. Der Potterjunge ist also ein Freund von Drew?"

"Das ist er, sie hatten ein Duell an ihrem ersten Unterrichtstag in Basis-Kampftechniken, und es war sehr gut. Danach begann Potter kurzerhand damit, Drew in seine Gruppe mit einzubinden. Er scheint ein guter Junge zu sein."

"Nicht der kaltblütige Killer, wie es immer in der Zeitung dargestellt wird?"

"Nun, ich bin mir Sicher, das er das auch ist, aber das muss nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Eigenschaft sein. Er ist auf jeden Fall sehr vorsichtig, das muss ich zugeben. Jacobson hat seine Erinnerung an den Kampf gesehen und es mir erzählt, und ich würde ihm nicht gern in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen." McCann ging nun hinaus um Jacobson zu informieren, und Mitchell ging zurück zu Goyle um auf die Engländer zu warten………die keine 30 Minuten später eintrafen, angeführt von Kingsley und Tonks. Sie übernahmen den Gefangenen und brachten ihn mittels mehrerer Portschlüssel zurück zum Ministerium, über die Portschlüssel-Strecke Boston, Reykjavik, Dublin, und dann London. Seine Verhaftung wurde nicht bekannt gegeben, und er wurde sehr schnell nach Azkaban gebracht, wo er auf sein Verfahren warten würde, oder aber auf einen Gefangenenaustausch. Goyle hatte sich nur über die Muggelpost reservieren lassen, und der nächste Bericht würde erst in einer Woche fällig, so das Voldemort nicht ahnte, das er verhaftet wurde.

Donnerstag, 31. Oktober 1996

20:30 am

Essenshalle, Posteingangszeit

Lieber Harry,

Danke für deinen Brief vom Sonntag, und es tut mir Leid, das ich bisher nicht antworten konnte, aber ich hatte zuviel Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Der neue Zaubertrankprofessor, Professor Shepherd, ist um einiges umgänglicher als Snape, aber er gibt auch deutlich mehr Hausaufgaben auf. Selbst Professor Lupin hat uns nie soviel aufgegeben. Weniger Unterricht heißt nicht unbedingt weniger Arbeit, weshalb ich froh bin, das ich nur sechs Fächer habe.

Das Quidditch Spiel am letzten Wochende ging, so Leid es mir tut das sagen zu müssen, mit 330 zu 300 verloren, und Cho fing den Snitch vor Ginny. Ich bin Froh, das Ron deutlich besser war als der Hüter von Ravenclaw, Katie Bell und Natalie McDonald waren sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Es war ein gutes Spiel, aber ich wünschte, das du dabei gewesen wärst. Ich bin froh, das du dein Spiel gewonnen hast, da hat deine Freundin schon recht, und wenn du spielst, tut es dir eindeutig sehr gut.

Bis jetzt dürftest du wissen, das Dumbledore die Informationen über deinen Kampf mit Voldemort von mir bekommen hat, denn er lud mich in sein Büro ein um mich danach zu befragen, und ich habe erst hinterher erkannt, was geschehen war. Neville sagte mir später, das du genau mit diesem gerechnet hättest, weshalb ich hoffe, das du nicht sauer auf mich bist. Ich erinnere mich daran, das du sagtest das dein Anwalt dir einige Bücher Okklumentik gegeben hat wäre es möglich das du sie mir leihen könntest? Es klingt nach einer Fähigkeit, die mir in der Zukunft sehr nützlich erscheint. Ich frage mich bereits, wieso sie uns hier nicht beigebracht wird.

Ron und Neville haben sich beruhigt, ENDLICH, obwohl ich denke, das es nur solange dauert, bis Neville die Karte wieder hat. Aus dem was Ginny mir sagte, waren sie ein erstaunlich gutes Team während der Kämpfe im Ministerium, und genau dies hat sich sehr positiv auf ihr Verhältnis ausgewirkt. Das Problem ist, das es jetzt massive Probleme zwischen Ron und Ginny gibt. Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen aber nachdem du den Gerichtssaal zum Mittagessen verlassen hast, hat Ginny Ron eine Ohrfeige verpasst, und er sagte das er ihr gesagt habe, das, sollte sie es je wieder tun, sie es bereuen würde. Sie hat ihn nicht wieder geschlagen, aber das, kombiniert mit ihrer Drohung im Bezug auf Dean….nun, ich denke Ron hat einfach genug. Er spricht nur mit ihr, wenn es unvermeidbar ist, obwohl er sich mehr Dean angeschlossen hat, so unglaublich es ist. Insgesamt aber gesehen kommt man mit ihm deutlich besser klar als vor dem Verfahren, weshalb es hier relativ ruhig abläuft.

Hogsmeade wurde natürlich abgesagt, aber sie bauen den Ort wieder auf, und er sollte zu Weihnachten fertiggestellt sein. Es gibt Überlegungen, das wir im Dezember in die Winkelgasse dürfen, um Weihnachtseinkäufe zu tätigen. Ich denke es hängt davon ab wie der Krieg verläuft. Wenn wir schon beim Krieg sind, wir boykottieren noch immer die DA, aber wir haben beschlossen, daraus keinen großen Aufstand zu machen. Wir sind derzeit 12 Personen, die einen neuen Club gründen wollen, alle aus Gryffindor, ausser Luna. Dumbledore hat sich bisher noch nicht dazu geäußert, weder direkt oder indirekt über Professor Lupin.

Ich muss nun los, ich habe heute Abend Dienst als Präfektin. Ich hoffe dir geht es noch immer gut, und das wir irgend eine Lösung für die Weihnachtsferien finden können. Bitte Pass auf dich auf Harry, wir vermissen dich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermione

Die Schüler in der Halle waren von Pig fasziniert, der Hermine's Brief überbracht hatte. Er schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu lieben und der Standard-Satz war:

"Oh er ist so SÜß." Harry konnte erkennen, das Pig es genoss, obwohl er doch recht übermüdet wirkte. Er schickte die kleine Eule zum Ausruhen zu Hedwig.

He sah auf seine Uhr und bat Dobby, seine Bücher über Okklumentik zusammenzusuchen und sie ihr nach dem Unterricht zu bringen.

Der Rest des Tages war relativ ruhig und sie hatten nur Verteidigung am Nachmittag, und es fand erneut kein Massenduell statt, da Ripley weiter das Ausweichen gegenüber Zaubern übte. Es war kein weiteres Training nach 90 Minuten dieser Übungen nötig, und einige der Jugendlichen hatten danach einige Probleme…….obwohl jeder sich auf die Party am Abend freute.

Die Party fand in der Essenshalle statt, und würde in der Zeit zwischen 18 und 21 Uhr ablaufen, wobei alle Schuljahre willkommen waren. Spezielles, angepasstes Essen würde ausgegeben, und die einzigsten Eintrittskosten waren ein Kostüm. Die Schüler, die sich nicht verkleideten, und es gab jedes Jahr ein paar davon, würden Suppe und Sandwiches in den Gemeinschaftsräumen bekommen. In Harry's Raum zogen sich Rick und Terry schnell um und gingen, verkleidet als ein Pirat und ein Muggelsoldat……..wodurch nur noch Warrick und Harry übrig waren. Warrick's Kostüm war recht kompliziert, da es jede noch so einfache Kleinigkeit, wie den Arbeitsgürtel, enthielt. Harry musste sich nur etwas orangene Farbe in das Gesicht reiben, die Tasthaare aufzeichen, und in sein Tigerkostüm steigen, weshalb Warrick sofort zu Lachen begann.

"Du wirst wirklich so auftauchen?"

"Ich war mir nicht im Klaren darüber, das ich eine Wahl hätte Warrick…nebenbei sieht es gar nicht schlecht aus." Warrick grinste noch immer.

"Wenn du das sagst. Warum befestigst du dir nicht gleich ein "Ausgepeitscht" Schild auf der Rückseite?"

"Das würde das Kostüm zu Nichte machen."

"Du stimmst also zu, das du ausgepeitscht wurdest."

"Das ist verdammt harte Arbeit." Harry ergriff einen Beutel mit WWW Artikeln, und verliess den Raum so ruhig wie möglich…..obwohl ihn sein Kostüm in Wahrheit nicht weiter störte. Es war zwar verrückt, aber das war doch der Sinn bei Halloween oder?

Er traf sich mit Sophie in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, und sie grinste, als sie ihn sah.

"Das sieht echt gut aus, wir werden ein wirklich gutes Paar abgeben." sie ähnelte in ihrem Kostüm Calvin…….wenn man davon absah, das dieser Calvin das Gesicht und die Brüste eines Mädchens hatte. Harry umarmte sie, und während er das tat, steckte er seinen Beutel von WWW in ihre Tasche, da er selbst keine in seinem Kostüm hatte. Dies war eine Mission für zwei Personen und keiner der anderen wusste etwas.

Sie warteten nun auf Reiko und Warrick, die wiederum lachten, als sie Harry sahen, während Reiko ihren Freund leicht genervt anschaute……aber um ehrlich zu sein, kam dies sehr oft vor. Sie trafen sich mit den anderen in der Halle, weshalb sie nun hinunter gingen.

Sie waren unter den ersten die eintrafen, und sie gingen umgehend zu den Tischen mit dem Essen, wo sich unter anderem saure Eier und andere Dinge befanden. Jonas und Claudia kamen wenige Augenblicke später, und die Halle war gegen 18:15 Uhr voll. Die Unterhaltung wurde durch RWA (Radio Wizard America) gestellt, deren Show im Raum erklang. Eine Tanzfläche befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes, und so wenig wie Harry bisher getanzt war……..nun ja, er sah so oder so schon witzig aus, also warum nicht. Er zog Sophie auf die Tanzfläche und sie verbrachten einen Großteil des Abends dort, und schließlich fand auch Harry seinen Rhythmus, denn Sophie war bereits eine sehr gute Tänzerin.

Alle knapp 20 Minuten gingen Harry oder Sophie zur Bowle, und wenige Augenblicke später schossen die Inhaltsstoffe der Schüssel in die Luft und verteilten sich über die Leute im Umkreis……..obwohl Harry und Sophie selbst nie betroffen waren. Die Zwillingen hatten nämlich ein neues Produkt entwickelt, die Liquid Cherry Bomben. Sie waren allerdings nicht flüssiger Natur sondern lediglich die Explosion wurde von Flüssigkeiten ausgelöst, weshalb keine Schüsseln zu reparieren waren. Das geniale daran war, das es einen Timer gab, der zwischen zwei Sekunden und zehn Minuten wählbar war, denn man musste nur den Zauberstab auf die Bombe halten und die Zeit ansagen. Dieses Produkt war noch nicht auf dem Markt, denn es war noch in der Testphase……von der ein Teil hier stattfand.

Sie probierten einige ähnliche Tricks aus, unter anderem mischten sie Gravity Reversers in die Bowle. Die Jugendlichen aus Cortez ahnten, was geschah, aber die anderen 250 Jugendlichen nicht…….und es war auch gut so, das die Mädchen, die Shirts trugen, auch Unterwäsche trugen, da viele viele der Jugendlichen sich in einem Handstand wiederfanden. Die Lehrer störten sich nicht daran, da niemand verletzt wurde, und viele der Jugendlichen schlicht darüber lachten.

Auf Harry's Bitte hin hatten die Zwillinge eine besondere Variante ihrer Sprechenden Tattoos entwickelt, nur das sie diesmal einen Dialog enthielten, der den Träger auch durchaus beleidigte. Harry und Sophie wechselten sich erneut darin ab, sie „Ausversehen" an Joe Clancy zu befestigen, der als professioneller Quodpot-Spieler verkleidet erschienen war, aber auch an manchen Anderen, mit denen sie Probleme hatten. Die Stimmen der Tattoos waren recht laut, und dadurch wurden die Lehrer aufmerksam…..jedenfalls solange, bis sie begriffen, das dies ein Scherz war, denn dann begannen sie zu Lachen und sie genossen das Chaos das entstand. Insbesondere Murray hatte das Gefühlt, das Harry und Warrick dahinter steckten, da sie über WWW und Harry Bescheid wusste. Sie gab ihnen auch Punkte für ihre Kreativität, und mischte sich solange nicht ein, wie niemand verletzt wurde. Beleidigungen konnte sie akzeptieren, aber Verletzungen nicht.

Während der ganzen Zeit hielten sich die anderen vier im Hintergrund, und stellten sicher, das sie nichts anfassten, was ihnen nicht sicher erschien, wodurch die beiden ihren Spaß auf ihre eigene Weise hatten. Harry und Sophie hatten in der Tat ihren Spaß, obwohl sie vorher abgesprochen hatten, das sie nichts wie während der Weihnachtsfeier tun würden, das dies hatten sie sich nun anders überlegt. Die letzte Aktion beinhaltete unter anderem einen kleinen Kombinationszauber auf alle vier Lautsprecher in den Ecken, der als eine Art Wechselwirkung fungierte, der die Lautstärke willkürlich zwischen übermäßig Laut und extrem Leise wechseln ließ. Murray ließ dies einige Minuten lang zu, aber schließlich war sie es Leid, sich die Ohren zuhalten zu müssen, und beendete die Musik selbst, anstatt die Zauber zu entfernen, da es bereits 20:45 Uhr war. Die beiden Scherzbolde schüttelten sich vor Lachen, und stuften das ganze als Erfolg ein. Auf dem Weg zur Tür hinaus hielt Murray sie aber kurz an und sagte leise.

"Sollte ich euch für die Unterhaltung danken?" Beide lächelten sie an, jener netten Schulleiterin, welche sie einander vorgestellt hatte. Sophie legte ihren Arm um Harry's Schultern und sagte.

"Es war uns eine Freude, Ma'am." Sie fingen nun an zu Kichern, und gingen nach Oben, denn es war Zeit zum Schlafen.


	11. Ain't Nothin' But a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 11

Fortsetzung

28\. November 1996

Thanksgiving Day

Indianapolis, Indiana and Alice Springs, Oklahoma

Mid-afternoon

Harry and Jonas were able to move after about a half hour or so, and they gathered around the television for Harry’s first American football game, even if only on TV. Michael Steele, Jonas’ father, joined the three boys and watched the game with them, and Harry was more confused than after he had watched his first Quodpot practice. Michael was a investment broker in Chicago, and dealt mainly with Wizards who wanted to invest in muggle businesses. He made arrangements to have the kids come by the next afternoon for a tour, before he headed home at halftime to attend to his wife……the official word was that she was ‘feeling poorly’.

Soon thereafter, the kids and Reiko’s family all flooed over to Tecumseh for the dinner there,. They joined most of the faculty and about a dozen students for another traditional American Thanksgiving dinner. Harry and Jonas got sick just looking at the food, but managed a small sample of everything, to be polite. Warrick and the women had paced themselves better, and did not rub it in too much to the stuffed ones. Harry was all eager to explore Tecumseh after dinner, until Reiko quashed it by informing him that there was very little difference between the schools. Great Lakes and Tecumseh had been built within five years of each other, and the same architects had done both schools. The view outside was different, that was for sure. It had not snowed yet in this section of Oklahoma, and the six of them had a nice walk outside after dinner.

While Reiko’s parents had been Tecumseh teachers all her life, she had never actually lived at the school, aside from holidays the last six years. Teachers at Wizard schools made more than enough to afford homes outside of school if they chose, and were not encouraged to live at school with small children. So Reiko had grown up in Tulsa, a stone’s throw from Chrokar Alley, and had gone to muggle primary school through fifth grade, her mom and dad flooing to work every day. After that it was a debate on where to send her, as she was not allowed to attend her local school. Lisa had gone to Pathfinder in California, while Karl had attended Salem……so they and Reiko decided on the road not traveled and enrolled her at Great Lakes. There were about three dozen such students floating around the system, including Murray’s daughter, who was attending Salem as a fourth year. As soon as Reiko was enrolled at Great Lakes, Lisa and Karl had sold their house and moved into Tecumseh, saving for what they told the kids was an early retirement.

The boys flooed back north that night, and they all met at Michael Steele’s office the next morning for the tour. Harry had picked up enough business stuff from the twins that he was able to ask some smart questions, and Michael in turn quizzed him about WWW and any expansion plans. Some of the terms flew over Harry’s head, and he finally had to ask.

“Look Michael, if I can get Fred and George over here, would you give them an hour to talk about some of these things?” For an investment banker, Michael was not big on formality, and all the kids called him by his first name.

“Sure Harry, just owl me a few days ahead of time and I’ll schedule a lunch for us.”

“Thanks Michael, it will probably be during our Christmas break, but I really want them to hear some of your ideas.”

“Likewise, you three seem to have started something interesting over there. Zonko’s has always lacked a real challenger in that market, your WWW might be the thing that does it.”

The rest of the holiday was spent lounging around Warrick’s house, watching television and doing relatively little in particular. The other four looked the other way when Harry and Sophie disappeared into the trunk for a couple of hours, and after dinner Warrick and Reiko always seemed to want to ‘take a walk’. They were careful not to leave Jonas and Claudia alone, though things were warming up, slowly. Jonas was still not dating anyone regularly, and Claudia seemed totally put off by the whole process. Sophie and Harry were wondering if she was even going to go to the Christmas Dance, though they were afraid to bring up the subject to her.

They returned to school Sunday afternoon, and found that in fact the place had not burned down without them there. Harry zipped off a letter to Hermione about his holiday, and crossed his fingers while delivering it. He was no longer in possession of the original Marauder’s Map, having sent it to Neville prior to the break. He was already bracing for Ron’s reaction, though not badly enough to have changed his mind about what to do with the Map. There was no firestorm though, Hermione wrote a quick note back saying that Ron did not even know that Neville now had the Map, and that not a whole lot of anything else was going on at school.

Montag, 2. Dezember 1996

Dining Hall

8:20 am

Professor Murray stood up and addressed the masses.

“Welcome back students and faculty. I trust we all had a relaxing, not to mention stomach filling, vacation these past days. Now that we are back, it is only a short sprint until the Christmas Break, just 16 days. A reminder that the next Flackter Alley weekend will that of the 14th and 15th, with the two uppermost years going first on Saturday as usual, then the next two years on Sunday. The Christmas Dance will be held on the last day of classes on the Wednesday the 18th, starting at 7:00 pm here in the Dining Hall. Everyone is eligible to attend, and dress robes are strongly encouraged. Your portkeys home will be available the following morning during breakfast. Those of you staying at school should see either Professor Heyman or myself this week to sign up. Classes will resume on Monday morning, January 6th. Any questions, see any of the faculty. Have a good week.” She sat down, and the morning buzz started back in.

There was a debate that night on whether or not to turn on the Howler campaign for a couple of weeks. There had been no mail awaiting Harry upon his return from Indianapolis, so there seemed to be no repercussions, nor had Hermione mentioned any in her short note the day before. Ultimately he decided to continue the postponement until the new year. He planned on doing some kind of trip to Britain during the holiday, and wanted to hear first hand from somebody at Hogwarts how the Howlers had come off, though the recent letters from his friends there had all mentioned them. He also told the others that he was going to let Drew in on the trunk, though not the Map or the floo quite yet. He was tired of having to tip toe around that kind of thing when he was talking to Drew, and figured that he could be trusted. The others had no real objection, and Drew was initiated into the trunk the following afternoon after Defense with no difficulties. Harry’s one time statement to Warrick that there must be American trunk makers who did this kind of thing turned out to be inaccurate, as Drew’s cousin owned a Wizard Furniture business, and he had never heard of deluxe models like Harry’s, especially with that kind of price tag and extra features.

Reiko turned 17 the Wednesday after they returned, and her pleas about no party and no presents were blithely ignored by her friends, and they had a nice soiree for her in Harry’s trunk. She got quite a nice array of presents, including CD’s, clothes, and a lovely necklace from Warrick. Claudia and Sophie each turned of age in March, with Jonas and Warrick following in April and June respectively. Harry, though the first to be allowed to use his wand outside of school, was the youngster of the bunch with his July birthday. He and Reiko were over by the kitchen, getting some food ready.

“You know, now that you’re legal, you can help me and the twins put up the wards on the cabin.”

“I can’t wait to see it. What kind of wards do you want on it? Aren’t the Muggle Repelling Charms enough?”

“I’m debating on whether to put it under Fidelius or not, and I want some stuff for convenience too.”

“Are you thinking about going there that often? Be like Professor Ryan and his Florida trips?” Harry laughed, he was fascinated by Ryan’s deep tan, and in December no less.

“I don’t know, I’m still chewing on it. Life is all about options you know.”

“That’s a lot of money in portkeys if you do decide that. You should just get another trunk and place it there, I’m sure the twins wouldn’t mind a vacation place.” Harry was stunned into silence, broken only by:

“Now why the hell didn’t I think of that?” Reiko cuffed him lightly on the back of his head.

“Hey, just because you do that to Warrick……” He was smiling though, and she took his arm and led him back to Sophie, who was by the stereo talking with Claudia.

“You aren’t the only one around here with good ideas you know.”

“Yes dear.” He reached over and hugged her.

“Happy Birthday Reiko…….you get first dibs on your bunk when we get there.”

“Thanks Harry……..I think.” They shared a laugh, and told the others what they had talked about, and everyone agreed that it was a terrific idea, and Reiko was saluted once more. Harry had paid 2,500 galleons for the twin set of trunks he had purchased back in July, and he figured around 1,300 or so for just one. The thing is though, portkeys on the black market in Britain or America, usually ran around 30 or 40 galleons apiece, depending on quantity, distance, and who you dealt with. So in the long-term, the buying of another trunk made a lot of sense, given that the only people using the island were trunk holders and friends, which would ensure secrecy. Harry checked his watch, it was now too late to send Dobby to the twins, even if they were awake, they were likely to be ‘occupied’.

Harry had one portkey left for the island, which was unnamed, and had to either copy it, or buy the trunk……so of course he decided to do both. Come Tuesday morning he sent Dobby and Winky both to WWW and asked the twins to get him 10 copies made of the island portkey, and at some point during the week, to go to buy another trunk from Anthony Hook in Knockturn Alley. The notes stressed that the twins were more than welcome to make themselves at home on the island whenever they wanted……and to bring Alicia and Angelina along if they wanted, as long as the guys didn’t blab about Harry’s trunk. Remus and Tonks knew about the island, given that they had been at the will reading, and Harry assumed that Sirius had told Dumbledore. The thing was, he was sure that Dumbledore did not know where the island was, as Sirius had seemed to anticipate his ‘Dumbledore difficulties’ with his binding oaths to the two other beneficiaries. He really wanted to tell Hermione and the others about it too, but it was just too chancy to tell them pieces of the tale, as Hermione was easily smart enough to put the various puzzles together, and she was just too close in proximity to the old man.

The twins got the missives and acted on them immediately, buying the trunk during lunchtime, and getting the portkey copies done that afternoon, once Dobby got the money from Gringotts. The two of them did not have much that they specifically had to do during the day, just stuff that had to get done at some point. They did not mind doing these tasks for Harry really, he was contributing a lot of sales to the shop with his schoolmates, and essentially took no salary or profit sharing, other than a personal supply of pranks for himself and his circle over there. They had loved the idea for the DIY Howler kit, and were putting the finishing touches on them in time for Christmas. Plus, the twins loved the idea of an island getaway, free from the war and The Ministry.

Sonntag, 8. Dezember 1996

MacTavish’s Pub and Brewery

Aberdeen, Scotland

21:00 Uhr

Snape was already waiting at the corner table when Dumbledore arrived, he was looking around nervously until he spotted his ‘friend’…….and a guest. Remus was with him. Snape sneered at his former classmate, and addressed Dumbledore with a grumpy look.

“The metamorph not available for bodyguard duty?” Dumbledore ignored the rudeness, as he always did with Snape, to Remus’ ever loving wonderment.

“Not as such, no Severus, she is on duty at present.”

“It’s always lovely to see you Snape, how have you been?” Remus was the soul of kindness, which he knew would tie Snape into knots……and the expression on the greaseball‘s face was priceless.

“Oh shut up animal, don’t give me an excuse.” Remus still had his grin as he was about to respond, but the old man stopped him.

“Gentleman please, this bickering is pointless. Severus, you called this meeting, what do you have for us?” The three of them paused as the waitress brought pints of ale for Remus and Dumbledore.

“Greyback and his pack are set to hit Hogsmeade this Friday, in the late afternoon.” Remus leaned forward, fingers interlaced.

“Why then? Why not at night?” Snape looked at Lupin with distaste.

“I do not choose the time and place of their attacks, animal. Though I am quite sure you knew the time and place yourself, being their kinsman.” Remus was still smiling, but now had slipped his wand out and was aiming at Snape under the table.

“It won’t work Snivellus. Much as I would love to kill you right here in the pub, you cannot goad me into it. I‘ve made promises you see.” He used his free hand to gesture at Dumbledore, and now Snape had a good idea of where the other hand was, and what it was holding. He had no fear here though, he knew Dumbledore would not let Lupin harm him. He rolled his eyes dismissively.

“Whatever you say werewolf. That is the information as I have gleaned it, the rest is up to you Albus. We are paying Greyback a significant sum of galleons to do this, he will be there make sure his fee gets collected.”

“How much is he getting?”

“Malfoy told me somewhere around 100,000 galleons if the attack comes off as planned. Half has already been delivered to him.” That kind of coin was not going to put much of a dent in the Death Eaters’ coffers, but was a lot of money most other people, including Greyback.

“There is to be no diversionary attack by the Death Eaters?”

“None that I am aware of. Our next campaign will be against our squib population, though that will not start until next month. It will be a rite of passage, so to speak, for our new initiates.”

“How big a pack is he bringing with him?” Dumbledore was eyeing the younger man very carefully, focusing on hand and eye movement.

“I do not know exactly, he hit Hogsmeade and Hogwarts with 20, I assume there are reserves, but Greyback isn’t fool enough to divulge them to us.”

“You are not planning to wipe him out yourselves? I know Voldemort is not a fan of humans with ‘problems’.”

“They have their uses for the moment, there will be plenty of time to take care of them once Voldemort gets what he wants…….not that he will of course.” Snape’s mask had slipped a little, and Remus was hard pressed not to curse him Dumbledore laid a hand on his arm.

“We knew what you meant Severus. Do you have anything else for us?”

“Only that an offer to Potter is probably forthcoming, after the new year. Voldemort will offer him second in command in exchange for a public betrayal of you and Scrimgeour.” Snape was just making this part up, but it was so plausible that he could see both Remus and Dumbledore chewing on it, but neither was willing to comment on it in front of Snape.

“One more question Severus. Are your people looking for Fudge? Have you any leads on him?” Dumbledore had not heard the same Oceania rumors that Pettigrew had, only that Fudge was not in the Death Eater camp.

“He is currently hiding somewhere in the Australian Outback, ill gotten gains firmly in hand. It’s possible that we might mount a mission sometime in the new year to go get him, but I don’t know. Sometimes Voldemort cares about getting him, sometimes he does not. Now I must go, I’ve tarried here long enough. If something changes, I will send you an owl, or a message through Tom.” Without waiting for goodbyes, he smoothly got up and swept away. Remus stared hard at the other man.

“Please tell me that you are not buying his crap Albus.”

“I am not convinced, if that’s what you are asking Remus. There’s just something too neat and tidy about all of this.”

“Did you try to use Legilimency on him?”

“No, I couldn’t, I couldn’t let him think that I do not trust him. He would have sensed my intrusion in an instant, and adjusted accordingly.” Even Remus acknowledged this much, but he had something else on his mind for the moment.

“You know that Harry will never turn.” Dumbledore fixed him with a beady stare, then smiled.

“Yes I do know that Remus, do not worry. If Harry was going to go over, he would have done so by now I believe. Whatever Harry’s and my differences, we are both on the same side, and the other knows it.” Remus wanted very badly to believe this last statement, and while he trusted the old man miles more than he did Snape, he still was not totally there yet.

“So what do we do now? How seriously do we take Snape?” Dumbledore finished his pint, and got to his feet, signaling for Remus to do the same.

“We go back to Hogwarts, Order members are awaiting us there. Thank you for not cursing him by the way, I could tell that you wanted to.” He walked out the door and around the corner, and Apparated back to the school gates, a surprised Remus following.

15 Minuten Später, im Büro von Dumbledore:

Dumbledore and Remus walked in on a mini Order meeting, with Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Arthur, and Molly present…….Tonks really was on duty this night. Moody opened things up.

“Well what did he want?” Dumbledore merely went to his pensieve and placed the memory in it, and showed it to them. At a previous meeting they had viewed the first Snape/Dumbledore discussion. Bill had the first reaction:

“Well who else thinks this is a setup?” There were heads nodding all around. Moody barely trusted the people in this room, let alone someone as wishy-washy as Snape, while Kingsley had had trouble taking Snape seriously since watching Harry put him into a wall back in July. There was no need to wonder what the collective Weasleys thought. Molly was looking at Dumbledore.

“Albus? You were quiet after showing us the last meeting as well. What do you think?”

“I am sad to say that I believe you all are right, we are being played. Now the only question is whether or not it is Voldemort manipulating Severus to play us, or the both of them together. There seems to be no third choice that makes any sense under the circumstances.” This was as close as he had come, publicly, to saying that he did not trust Snape, in the over 16 years since Snape had ‘turned‘ to the good side. Moody looked as happy as he was capable of looking, after hearing Dumbledore’s doubts.

“At what point do we alert Rufus?”

“I will go see him tomorrow morning, him and Amelia and Biller. I would prefer to keep this in-house within The Order, but The Minister has made it clear that any unilateral action by us will cost us dearly. I have not told him about the first meeting, wanting to get a specific time for the attack before I did anything like that.”

“What does that mean Albus? Cost us?”

“Molly, it means that Rufus made it very plain to me that he is not Cornelius Fudge, that he is not a bumbling fool that things need to be kept from.” Arthur had not shared with most of the others Rufus’ comments about Dumbledore and The Order knowing their places, but he was a bit shocked to see Dumbledore taking it so seriously. He leaned back and asked:

“What do you think Voldemort is really up to Albus?”

“I think the werewolves hitting Hogsmeade will happen in some manner, but it will be another diversion.” Moody got up and started hobbling/pacing around.

“Well there are four obvious targets: Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Azkaban, and The Ministry. That’s not counting countless muggle targets they could hit. Azkaban is out, the only Death Eater they have there now is Goyle, and that fool is certainly not worth a major raid. Hogwarts is too easy to defend if it’s in lockdown. It’s either going to be Diagon Alley or The Ministry again.” Bill now weighed in.

“Well you forgot about Gringotts, but they are not stupid enough to try anything in there, yet. I personally think it will be The Ministry. If they can get one more victory like they did at the trial, there won’t be any Aurors left to stop them from any future targets.” Everyone looked at Kingsley, now third in command at the DMLE, behind Bones and Biller.

“Azkaban has been secured now, it would take a breach of The Minister’s office or Bones’ office to get to the prison, unless they actually fly over it, or get in a boat and find it that way.”

“What about The Ministry building itself?” Kingsley paused, and Molly’s question took on new portent. He replied cautiously.

“We lost at the trial because it was a surprise attack, though I agree that we should have expected something along those lines. If we are ready for them? Then it will depend on the size of their force and how many traitors are still left in the government. The Aurors we have now are good people, and experienced. A lot of the troops we lost in the rearguard fight were the new ones, though some experienced troops were killed in the courtroom.”

Dumbledore made a decision, changing his mind, and got up and went to the fireplace. He threw some powder in and shouted:

“Rufus Scrimgeour!” Using his actual name got him at home, whereas saying ‘Minister Scrimgeour’ would have gotten his office.

The man himself appeared within a few seconds.

“Albus, what can I do for you?”

“Could you come over to my office for a moment, I have something you need to see.”

“I’ll be over in a minute.” He vanished from the floo, and then came through the fireplace a few beats later. Dumbledore gave him very little preamble, and hit him with the pensieve memories of the first and second Snape meetings. He explained to the younger man why he had delayed in informing him of the first meeting, and Rufus seemed to understand. Moody repeated his theories, and Bill and Arthur kicked in a few thoughts as well. You could see Rufus’ mind calculating things as he listened, quite a change from his predecessor. It was quite an adjustment for most of them, having a Minister they could respect.

“Well, well. The plot thickens doesn’t it? I think you may regret not arresting Snape after that second meeting, but I understand why you didn’t. Interesting, very interesting. I agree that he’s trying to scam you Albus.” No kidding, thought everyone not named Albus.

“What do you want us to do Minister?” Rufus thought for a moment, and acknowledged that Dumbledore was asking, not assuming.

“Use your non-Auror members and cover Hogsmeade, I‘ll leave it to you to plan how. Kingsley, you and Tonks may assist there as well. All your other Auror members will be detailed to the home office. I agree with Alastor that Hogwarts and Azkaban are not likely targets, and there is no value in hitting Diagon Alley, other than to piss off the rest of our population, and our friend should be smarter than that. Arthur, warn the kid in America, Voldemort might have some kind of plan to nail him there. His school goes on it’s Flackter Alley trip the day after the planned attacks.” A few eyebrows were raised at how closely Rufus kept tabs on Harry’s school events, but no comments were made out loud.

“Yes Minister, I’ll have my sons contact him tomorrow.”

“Good. For use against any werewolf or Death Eater for this day, those of your group who do not have it already, will have Avada Kedavra privileges.” All Aurors were authorized to use the Killing Curse when they felt it necessary, though they would have to defend it in front of an inquiry afterwards, much like muggle police and a shooting board. Likewise, all former Aurors who left the service in good standing, such as Moody, were allowed to use it to defend themselves, as were members of the Wizengamot, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

“Albus, if you hear anything else, contact either myself or Travis, he will be running the show on Friday.” He left a few moments later, and the rest of the rump meeting was spent planning how to defend Hogsmeade, and how many, if any, of its residents should be told about the possible attack. Ultimately they agreed to warn them on the day, and quietly evacuate the town before any of the werewolves got there. That was the plan anyway, and they were wagering a lot of lives that Snape had not really meant to say ‘Thursday’.

Arthur paid a visit to the shop the next day, and sat down in the workshop with his sons and went over the situation.

“Now I know that you guys are in constant contact with Harry, so make sure to let him know what I told you.”

“We will Dad, We’re coming to Hogsmeade Friday, we’re going to help.” Fred and George both looked resolute enough, and seemed to be marshalling arguments to counter their dad saying no. He surprised them though, with his next words.

“I know you will, and I won’t try to stop you. You proved at the trial that you’re probably the best fighters in the family…….don’t tell Bill I said that by the way. Don’t use Avada Kedavra indiscriminately either, use your good judgment, and I know you guys have it. Interesting the ways you lot and Harry have rubbed off on each other. He’s made you better fighters, you’ve made him a lot funnier. All because Ron couldn’t find an empty train compartment 5 ½ years ago, and made friends with the quiet kid with the scar on his forehead..” He smiled, and sighed at the same time, a bit wistful. His sons were almost all grown up, and these two, who he and Molly had despaired about for years with their goofiness and lack of discipline, well he was proud of them. He yanked himself out of his reverie and stood up.

“Now get back to work, I’m sure you have loads to do, big tycoons that you are now. Come by for dinner on Thursday and we will hash everything out for the next day.”

“Sure Dad, we will be there.” Arthur hugged his sons, and after a quick hello to Lee upstairs, went back to work.

Freitag, 13. Dezember 1996

16:00 Uhr

On the edge of the Forbidden Forest

Fenrir Greyback and Edward Grant surveyed the now totally rebuilt village of Hogsmeade. Even the Shrieking Shack had been fixed up, though few would ever go near unless they had to or were on a dare. They had their entire pack with them, now 40 strong after some new ‘recruiting’, as Grant euphemistically called it. The rest of the pack was situated about 10 meters back. They were using standard muggle binoculars, and all they saw were some Wizards and Witches wandering around the edge of the village, but that was to be expected, and had been planned for. They did not see Dumbledore, who was rather distinctive looking, or anyone else in the hierarchy that they knew.

“Do you think the Wizards are waiting for us in there?”

“I would not be surprised Edward, but it won’t do them any good. Voldemort will keep what’s left of the Aurors busy, they won’t have a chance to come over here and do any damage.”

“I don’t like the feel of this Fenrir, this has got setup written all over it.”

“I know, I know. But we have no choice, we need the cash that Malfoy is providing us. Besides, Dumbledore won’t be here, even if he was tipped off. He has to remain behind at the school just in case we try something there again. Make sure you and your group take out the Shrieking Shack first though, that would be a good place for them to put an ambush.”

“And Lupin?” Greyback smiled at his friend, he always smiled when he thought of Lupin, the most powerful wizard he had ever turned.

“He will stay behind as well I’m sure, can’t let the little kiddies be exposed to any risk. Plus, I think the man is afraid of temptation if he were too near to us.” He checked his watch, it was now time to go. He turned the rest of his pack and motioned them forward to join him and Grant.

“Gentlemen, remember your assignments, we want this quick, clean, and casualty free, at least on our end anyway. Leave the Post Office alone like before, a little post slaughter confusion never did anyone any harm. Check your watches, we want this to take no longer than ten minutes at most. Now, let us talk a walk, shall we.”

Within a minute, the 40 grown men were spread out and ambling toward Hogsmeade. There was to be no film like charge this time, as they fully expected either company of some sort awaiting them, or at least some kind of early warning system. They easily got inside the village with no trouble, and spread out even more, so that no more or less than two or three werewolves were in front of each building, though they were all standing casually talking, trying not to attract any undue attention.

Greyback was standing in front of Dervish and Banges, waiting for the signal to begin. About three, very long, minutes after they got into position, he got it:

A single Filibuster firework shot into the air from the edge of the village. Greyback answered with a howl of his own, and his troops all transformed into their alter egos, before then bursting into whatever building they were standing next to, all ready to tear the place apart. There was only one problem:

A welcoming committee awaited them in each building.

Zur selben Zeit im Ministerium für Magie:

Magdalena Edgecombe’s office, Floo Regulatory Panel

Magdalena Edgecombe, who was in charge of the British floo system for The Ministry, started manipulating controls on a grid next to her desk. The grid was the hub of the floo system, and with a flick of her wand, she could disable as few as one fireplace, and as many as all of them. This time though, she was concentrating on one small village in central Scotland.

Rückblick fünf Minuten zuvor in den Three Broomsticks.

There were at least two Order members in every building but the Shrieking Shack, which was empty. Remus and Tonks were in this building, and awaited the arrival of Dumbledore, who was getting ready to put the castle into lockdown so that he and Flitwick could head to Hogsmeade, McGonagall needing to remain behind to take the castle back out of lockdown. Only Remus and Hagrid, who was in Dervish and Banges, were here in the village from the Hogwarts faculty. The rest of the villagers had been evacuated to Diagon Alley.

“Are they out there Remus? Can you sense them?”

“It doesn’t work that way Tonks, I can’t sense them any more than I can sense a regular human. But yes, I think they’re out there.”

“What if this is nothing more than a feint? How do we even know they’re attacking here? Or here today?”

“For the love of God Tonks calm the bloody hell down. I detest Snape more than you ever could, but I believed him when he said there would be an attack today, and here to boot. He has too much to risk to lie to us.” Tonks looked incredulous.

“Say what?”

“Tonks, Voldemort is saving Snape for when he lures Harry over here to try and finish him off. He’s not going to waste him on something like this. Even if Voldemort destroys both the Order and the Aurors, he still hasn’t won until he takes out Harry. Our numbers can always be replaced.”

“And the small factor of Harry not believing in the Prophecy?” Remus just waved that off.

“Details Tonks, details. Nobody wants Voldemort dead more than Harry does, even if he won’t admit it to anyone but himself. He can talk about not caring all he wants, but Voldemort is still the man who murdered his mother and father in front of him.” Tonks looked at Remus with a new perspective.

“You sound like Dumbledore when you say things like that.” The older man grimaced.

“I really hope not, because after Harry kills Voldemort, our beloved Headmaster will likely be next.” Tonks didn’t get a chance to respond to that, because Dumbledore came through the floo just then.

“The castle is in lockdown, nothing can go in or out.”

“What about those mirrors? Draco could be using one of those to communicate with one or more of his parents.”

“I have a jamming spell operating throughout the castle, rendering them ineffective. Draco Malfoy is currently serving a detention with Professor Sprout, and his wand has been taken away, just in case. There will be no warnings from Hogwarts to our enemies, wherever they might be.” Remus and Tonks took this in, both were impressed with the thoroughness. Silence filled the room, and a few moments later they heard the faint sound of a firework go off, then a few seconds later, a werewolf howl. This was followed by the obvious, and painful for Remus, sounds of the change. The Wizards already had their wands out and aimed, and braced themselves.

“Good luck Remus, good luck Tonks.”

The door was broken open just then, and three werewolves broke in, immediately looking for people to kill.

AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

The werewolves were very, very fast, and were almost upon their enemies when the spells hit them, and they all hit their targets. They could withstand a lot of magical punishment, and could shrug off most curses, one reason they had not been decimated by the Wizards in America……..but a direct hit by Avada Kedavra, no matter where, was immediately fatal to anyone caught by it.

The werewolves, none of them Greyback or Grant, fell hard, and the floor shook a little bit. The werewolves were now slowly transforming back to human form, as death made the change take a little longer. The Wizards did not recognize any of them.

“Let’s go now, the others will be needing us.” Dumbledore had just gotten that out when they heard multiple explosions in the near distance.

“Those are magical explosions, it would appear as if we have more company.” He blinked for a moment, trying to Apparate out, but he couldn’t. He took a portkey out of his robes, destination The Ministry, and it would not activate either. He strode over to the fireplace he had used minutes earlier and threw some floo powder in it, useless.

“The Death Eaters are here, they have anti-Apparition and anti-portkey wards up, and have somehow shut the floo off. We will have to fight our way out. Let’s go.” The three of them left the pub, and saw that Zonkos and Gladrags were both in flames, and Death Eaters were starting to enter the village. Dark Marks covered the sky now, and green light was now being sent toward them, as the three of them seemed to be the only Light Wizards out and about at the moment. They ducked back behind the building.

“Remus, I am afraid I must ask you to transform for the moment. You will run much faster as a werewolf, and that seems to be the only way out of here at the moment. Go outside the zone and get to The Ministry.” Remus did not argue, he knew it was the best way.

“I’ll be back with help before you know it.” He pocketed his wand, and made the painful transformation into his ‘other side’. Tonks had never seen this before, and was horrified at what her close friend was becoming.

Remus did not waste a second after the change was complete, and immediately sped away, running at three times the pace that a normal human could. He got about 400 meters outside the village, and gambled that the ‘no-fly’ zone did not extend any further. He willed himself to change back to human form, and though he struggled, managed to do so. He had a special portkey on his person, much like Dumbledore did, that took him right to Travis Biller’s office. Biller was in there talking to his former crew, now led by Sarah Westbrook. Everything had been quiet at The Ministry up until now.

“Remus? What’s happening there?”

“Death Eaters have sealed off Hogsmeade, no floo, portkey, Apparition, nothing. I think we got the drop on the other werewolves, but Voldemort’s forces are attacking now.” Travis was up now, and led Remus and the other Aurors out.

“How many Death Eaters?”

“I didn’t get a good look Travis, maybe a few dozen. Dumbledore sent me off right away to get word to you.”

“How close can we get to Hogsmeade via Apparition?”

“About 400 meters or so.”

Biller turned to a portal on the wall and stuck his wand in it. Instantly a very loud alarm sounded, and Travis put Magis Sonorus on his voice:

“Attention all Aurors, Hogsmeade is now under attack! Werewolves and Death Eaters have both been sighted there en masse! All floo, portkey, and Apparition to Hogsmeade has been jammed! I want Crews A through T to immediately portkey to any point 400 meters outside of the village, and then proceed to Hogsmeade and assist the Order of Phoenix people! Move!” Crews A-T represented over ¾ of the Auror Command, all of whom were on duty of some sort at this moment, each crew having three members. This would leave only 15 Aurors to defend the home office, but what else was there to do. By the end of this spiel Rufus and Bones both had come a running over to them. Remus hurriedly explained the situation to them, and Biller pointed at them.

“Get back in your offices, both of you, we can‘t risk either of you being captured if this is just a large diversion. We’ll seal off The Ministry, and no one will be able to get in or out. Let’s go Remus.” Biller stopped to speak to one of his aides for a few seconds on the way out, and they made their way to the Apparition point. When they got to the appointed spot outside Hogsmeade, they saw dozens of Aurors sprinting toward the village, and they ran to join them. From the time Remus left Dumbledore and Tonks to the time he returned to Hogsmeade took only three minutes.

Rückblick 3 Minuten zuvor:

Dumbledore and Tonks waited until Remus was clear, and saw him turn back to his human form and pop away. They came back around the building and immediately started firing Reducto at anyone who did not look familiar, which was pretty much everyone outside now. They did not see any werewolves, nor was Voldemort in sight at this time, but more Dark Marks had been launched into the air. The nearest muggle town was over 10 kilometers away, but there were enough Marks in the air that the Obliviators would be rather busy in a little while.

As Tonks and Dumbledore strode deliberately, and not willy-nilly, into the main area of the village, they saw Fred and George sprinting out of Honeydukes, they had refused to garrison Zonkos, firing Reducto like crazy at a half dozen Death Eaters who were pursuing them, hitting two of them in the chest area, while dodging return fire. Tonks ran up to stand by them as they finally halted and launched a series of Killing Curses, taking much better aim this time.

AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Fred and George had not used that curse yet against any regular humans, and together with Tonks’ curse, it took the pursuers totally by surprise, killing all three they had aimed at. Dumbledore, who loathed using the Killing Curse, nonetheless launched his own at the survivor, killing him from a distance of 20 meters.

The sound of battle filled the air in the village, as Fred and George caught their breath and reported, as Tonks gathered up the stray wands and made sure that the two injured Death Eaters would never harm anyone again. Dumbledore hurried up to join them, the stress of the situation was now beginning to show on his face.

“We got two werewolves in Honeydukes, and then those guys came up the stairs from the basement and started firing. There was only the six of them as far as I know sir.” The old man knew full well about the Honeydukes passage into Hogwarts, and had had it sealed before the Fall term had begun. He could not tell the two apart, so he simply addressed them both, quickly.

“Thank you Fred, George, good work. Now let us help the others.”

They moved toward the sound of screaming at Gladrags, and they rushed up to find a pitched battle taking place outside the ruins of the building, which was now half in flames. There were five Order members, including Hestia and Kingsley, taking on an equal number of Death Eaters, and four werewolves, including Edward Grant. Everyone was using Avada Kedavra, except the werewolves, who were advancing closer with every second. If Harry and his classmates had been able to see this small battle, they would have more fully grasped why Professor Ripley had them spend at least two classes a month on dodging spells. No one had yet fallen from the human side, though there seemed to be the bodies of at least two werewolves in the non-burning part of the wreckage.

Dumbledore was a little tired and stressed, but getting angrier with every heartbeat. He aimed a burst of magical energy at the nearest werewolf, exploding his head open. Grant was on the verge of leaping upon Jones when he saw this in the corner of his eye…..so he somehow sped up, and tackled her, ripping her open with his claws, as an aghast Tonks and Kingsley started madly firing killing curses at him. It was to no avail, it was just the right angle for him to use her as a human shield, and he let a howl out into the air……..he had seen a new threat approaching.

The Aurors had arrived, and were yelling battle cries as they sprinted the half kilometer into the town, firing curses as soon as they got remotely in range of anyone in a mask or not wearing a robe of some sort. Sarah Westbrook and Rob Graham, who had assisted Biller at the Dursleys that night back in July, were at the head of the column as they crashed into a large force of Death Eaters coming up to meet them from Scrivenshafts. The Death Eaters still had their masks on, but among them were the three Lestranges as well as both Malfoys, and to a person all of them were amazed that the Aurors had responded this quickly. Apparently they had not considered that someone might get out of the village non-magically and warn The Ministry.

There is something a Darwinian selection process when an army, as the Aurors more or less were, loses a battle as badly as they had at the trial. The survivors tend to be hardened by the experience, and they also tend to fight a little dirtier the next time…….and that was the case here. This was the first pitched battle in magical Britain in over 15 years, and the Death Eaters came up on the short end of the stick in the end, as the Aurors fought with a passion and a fervor that amazed even themselves when they looked back on it. Westbrook personally took out two Death Eaters and a retreating werewolf, and was taking aim at another Death Eater when more fireworks shot into the sky. This was a retreat signal, or so it seemed, because soon the Death Eaters were collapsing back toward the Hog’s Head Pub as quickly as they could without getting mass Killing Curses in the back.

A few Aurors pursued them, but there were enough Death Eaters fighting the rearguard to make this take an unpleasant and hazardous one. Rob Graham quietly pursued the fleeing enemy, not firing at them, but wanting to see where they went and how they got out. He peeked around the Hog’s Head and saw a collection of Death Eaters taking portkeys from a small Wizard with a silver hand, Pettigrew, from what he had heard. There looked to be about three dozen Death Eaters leaving, and he took the opportunity, as the last ones were leaving, to take a potshot at one of them.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

He hit one square in the back of the head right as he and three others disappeared. Rob didn’t know it, and never would, but he had just killed Walden Macnair, one of the senior Death Eaters, and cutter of Hermione back in the DOM.

He ran back to find the battle over, less than 10 minutes after it had begun. Biller and Remus were with Dumbledore and the others now, and Graham reported to his boss.

“I counted about 35 Death Eaters retreating by the Hog’s Head Pub, a Wizard with a silver hand was organizing them and their portkeys. I got one of them as he or she disappeared, but I couldn’t tell you who it was.” Biller had already detailed people to sift through the bodies and find out how many casualties there were for the three sides.

“Rob, get back to The Ministry and inform Bones and The Minister that the battle is over. Tell them I said to still stay there, but the danger has likely passed. I will be there shortly with a full report.”

“Right Travis.” He started jogging toward the edge of the village, as the wards were still up. More people were coming up to them now, including Molly, Arthur, and Bill. None of them appeared seriously hurt, although Molly was holding her left arm.

“Where are Fred and George, are they all right?” The twins were helping out with the body counting, and soon appeared, to the relief of their family, as Molly and Arthur ran up to them. Tonks walked quietly up to Bill.

“Your brothers did really well Bill, they took out at least a trio of werewolves and a pair of Death Eaters. You should be proud of them.” Bill looked at his brothers, calm and cool expressions on their faces. He patted Tonks on the shoulder, and went to join his family.

“I already was Tonks, but thank you.”

Auror Nelson DeMille, one of the senior Crew leaders, came up to Travis with his body count report.

“Travis, we have a total count of 14 Death Eaters killed, no wounded; 26 werewolves dead, no wounded; and four Order members killed, and a couple wounded, including Mrs. Weasley. One of the Auror members was Hestia Jones. No current Aurors were killed or wounded.” Hestia Jones had left the Auror Command earlier in the fall to join the Order full-time, Dumbledore providing a substitute paycheck out of his own funds. She had still been a member of the Dark Force Defense League, and had resumed many of her old duties, though without official Auror status.

It was a rout, a debacle, and Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback would not be pleased, they had lost troops at a ratio of 10 to 1. The Light Side had finally regained the initiative, and some of its swagger back, after 18 long months in retreat. The Aurors’ confidence grew leaps and bounds, and tales of this battle would be immediately spread around at the Auror Academy on the Isle of Man. No longer would they be the hound dog bunch of the last couple of months.

Biller personally supervised the cleanup of the bodies, both friend and foe, and saw that only three buildings had been completely destroyed: Gladrags, Zonkos, and the Shrieking Shack, though no battle had taken place at the latter location. Other buildings were somewhat damaged, and it would be a long debate within The Ministry of the next few weeks on whether or not to even start rebuilding the village, given the war and its ease as a target.

The Order of the Phoenix had a full meeting that night in one of the Hogwarts conference rooms. They mourned the losses of Hestia Jones, Daedulus Diggle, Marcus Griffin, and Eliza Archer……whose brother Castor had fought on the other side this day, as he was a werewolf, though no one in the Order knew this, but overall the talk was upbeat and proud, of the way they had fought. Much discussion was made of Snape, and how badly he would be punished. After seeing how the Death Eaters had come into the battle, even Dumbledore was hardening his heart against his former protégé.

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

Früher Abend GMT

There was no large meeting of the Death Eater council, only Voldemort, Snape, and Pettigrew. Wormtail had not been involved in the fighting, just in the signaling, while Snape had joined his Master here at the Manor. The bad man did not even wait for Snape to sit down before:

CRUCIO!

He held it for 15 seconds.

“I guess you were not very convincing Snape!” He motioned for Wormtail to join him, and the rat did so with great pleasure.

CRUCIO! CRUCIO!

They worked Snape over for about 10 minutes, with a lot of screaming, before Voldemort decided that enough was enough. A barely conscious Snape was placed in a chair and Voldemort went rampaging through his mind and still found no treachery in the man, only incompetence.

“Fetch one of his Sleeping Draughts.” The rat hurried out and returned within a minute to find his Master Obliviating knowledge of the torture from Snape’s mind.

“We need this bungler too much right now to have him turn on us. Start beating the bushes for another Potion’s Master though. The next time I torture this fool I might not have so much self control.”

“Yes Master.” Pettigrew administered the vial to his rival, and Snape’s eyes finally closed.

Samstag, 14. Dezember 1996

10 Uhr

Dining Hall

The Junior and Senior students had assembled to hear Murray’s instructions for their Flackter Alley trip. She stood up at the back of the room and waved her hands for quiet.

“Okay folks, you all remember my spiel from October?” A hundred heads nodded.

“Good, just pretend I’ve said it again. Be safe and have fun, see you all at dinner.” The students lined up to get their portkeys and as Harry and company came up to get theirs, Murray gave him a serious look.

“Be careful today Harry, be on your guard.”

“I’m never off it ma’am, we’ll be fine.” Said with more confidence than he felt perhaps. He knew Voldemort would be angry after the previous day’s events, and he would never be in more danger here in America than he would be now. The night before, after hearing the news from Fred and George, he had taught the scanning spell to Reiko, figuring that they both could keep an eye out during their time in muggle Milwaukee.

The seven of them, including Drew, took their wild ride into Flackter Alley without complications…..meaning that no one hurled at the end. This is worth mentioning because after the last visit in October for the Sunday group, one big story was that a few of the Apprentice students, fourth years, had not taken well to their first portkey rides, and blew chunks in a quite spectacular way. Remember, Scourgify and vomit do not interact well together.

The bank was first up, as always, and then it was Christmas shopping time. The gang had negotiated at dinner the night before over presents and dollar amounts, and set a limit of 15 per person, though boyfriends and girlfriends were exempt from that obviously. Harry had a huge list of people to buy for, as he wanted to find stuff that was ‘American-ish’ for his friends back in Britain, and so withdrew the most amount of money. He didn’t figure to find that in Flackter though, and plans were made to visit the large mall down the road from the gateway. The seven of them, once out of the bank, left Flackter and walked through the door to muggle Milwaukee.

Their first trip though, was to a movie theater, something that they had not done on their last two trips. Jonas, the big sports fan, had seen countless advertisements during the Thanksgiving Holiday for Jerry Maguire, the new Tom Cruise film, and had talked them all into going. They got their lunch at the concession stands and Harry saw only his second movie ever on the big screen, the first being Independence Day while on the lam in muggle London in July. They had a great time, all of them loving the movie, and Harry was wondering out loud about putting a big screen television inside his trunk, the bigger the better. They talked him out of buying a television and accessories this day, but it was unclear whether he was convinced or just did not want to argue about it at this time.

Next stop was clothes, for the ladies anyway, as the three of them were all buying outfits for each other and openly mocking the price limits they had agreed to less than 18 hours earlier. Sophie and Claudia had spent relatively little during the last Flackter trip, so as to save up for this, though their scholarships really were fully functional, as there was bump in spending money for the Christmas season. Reiko had been slipped some cash by Harry, and while Sophie was in the dressing room trying something on, had quickly picked up a few things that she had seen Sophie eyeing on the last trip. When Sophie came out, she was none the wiser, as Reiko had walked outside and given the bag to Harry, who had delayed his CD buying to grab it, shrink it, and put it in his pocket. Reiko did have to talk her out of buying one dress though, and had to use a lot of cunning to do it, as her friend really liked it.

The guys stayed strictly to the plan, more or less, and they all just picked out a CD to give to the other three. No muss, no fuss, and no surprises come Christmas morning for the four young men. Harry had requested, and gotten, three of The Eagles discs that he didn’t have. He had become a fan after trying one of them at the listening station in October, and had bought a few that day. Warrick, contrary to what some might think, was not into rap, ’too nasty’ was his reason, he was more into jazz, and got some to his liking there from the guys. Harry too found that kind of music pretty relaxing at times, and the two of them often fell asleep listening to John Coltrane on the room‘s stereo. Drew and Jonas, in one piece of harmony that had always marked their tenure as roommates, were both into REM and The Cure and acts like that, so they got a nice selection of discs from that category. The ladies had hounded them the night before into making their planned CD purchases into presents opened on Christmas, so they would have to wait to listen to their booty. They delighted in making the purchases, saying that the royalties that the Boston government got from the sales would buy a new case of toilet paper for the bathrooms, or perhaps give Caretaker Riley Poole enough money for a decent haircut. This whole process only took an hour, and the boys only had to wait about 15 minutes for the others.

That only left presents for the women, and they figured to get those at the mall. While waiting outside the boutique, Warrick was stressing about what to get for Reiko, and railed at Harry for not getting Sophie to do the same kind of spying on Reiko.

“But Warrick mate, that would give the game up that I was doing it for her, and would ruin the surprise, and my trademark with her has kind of gotten to be surprises.”

“We could have found a way around it.”

“Get your own ideas Warrick for crying out loud, you’ve been with her for a year.”

“It’s easy for you Jonas, you don’t have to worry about buying gifts for your girl of the day.”

“Convenient isn’t it?” The four of them laughed, but in truth Warrick had always envied Jonas his popularity with the girls. Reiko was not his first girlfriend at Great Lakes, but was the only one to have lasted past three months, with this that and the other thing always breaking them up. Jonas, to his credit, made a point of not rubbing in his success, and was not prone to bragging, which the women of Great Lakes knew about, and only added to his appeal. Jonas always said he was looking for the right girl to start a relationship, and was in fact a little openly envious of Warrick’s and Harry’s stable relationships, or so he said. Drew did not have a steady girlfriend, but had his date to the Christmas Dance all lined up, and had also bought a CD for her.

The girls exited with shopping bags full, and once outside, the boys formed a circle blocking them from view as Reiko shrunk the bags and handed them back to be pocketed. She had a huge grin on her face as she did so:

“My first magic in Milwaukee, this is so cool.” Sophie slung her arm around her roommate.

“You guys are so lucky, I can’t wait to be able to do magic anywhere I want.”

“Just a few short months away now.” Drew, whose birthday was in January, was curious about something.

“Harry, what spell did you first use when you got legal?”

“I burned my Hogwarts robes in the trash can using Incendio, then I did a duplicating spell on my emancipation document.” He said this with such a sense of satisfaction that they all laughed. They had all seen the results of the second spell, as the petition had been framed and was in the living room of his trunk. He hadn’t kept the robe ashes though, he had sprinkled them on his bed at the Dursleys……..then wet it down with a fire hose spell. The resulting smell was not pleasant, though unfortunately Harry had not witnessed Petunia‘s reaction, but he could imagine it..

The next, and likely last, stop was the large mall down the street. They still had about three hours before the portkey home, but the clock was still ticking and there were many presents to buy. They entered the mall from a different entrance than the last time, and Harry saw a store that had escaped him the first two times: a novelty store that sold knick knacks and other odd stuff. He decided that this was ideal for at least Arthur and the twins, so he wandered in. He had never been in a store like this before, and was immediately glad he was in there now. He looked around and saw that none of the others had followed him in, so he started poking around.

Unfortunately he had to forgo the lava lamps, as they worked with batteries and/or electricity, neither of which would work in the shop or The Burrow. One of the first things he stumbled upon was a glow in the dark fish tank, one that did not use any sort of muggle power. It was pretty big, and Harry thought it would be perfect for The Burrow’s living room. He found an Einstein poster to give to Hermione, Einstein was dressed in a Milwaukee Buck’s uniform, but he figured she would understand and have a laugh about it. He found a few things that would be good for Bill and Charlie, but nothing that really fit the twins or the others. He walked up to the clerk and made sure that there would be more than one aquarium, in case there was a run of them before he left the mall. The clerk assured him that there would be one waiting for him.

He left the store, and came upon Sophie and Reiko, who had come back to look for him.

“We were wondering where you got off to.”

“Just picking up some stuff for some of the Weasleys and Hermione.” After showing them what he had gotten, they moved off to the food court for some snacks.

There was a sporting goods shop that Jonas and Warrick were always talking about, and Harry picked up some soccer stuff there to give to Ginny and Dean. The new American soccer league, MLS, had started earlier in the year, and he figured that more soccer posters in the dorm might irritate Ron, so he made a point to pick the gaudiest ones. Neville’s present was a little tougher, as he did not know him as well as the others back there, aside from Luna. She was easy to shop for, he had asked Sophie to buy her the weirdest, most offbeat dress in the boutique. It was a steal too, a multi-colored thing that he would have never let Sophie live down if she wore it, but it suited Luna. He had decided on a subscription to The Chronicle for Remus, thinking he might enjoy the contrast with The Daily Prophet.

There was a large chain bookstore in the mall as well, and Harry bought a copy of ‘How to Win Friends and Influence People’ , for a nice gift for Dumbledore. He also got Hermione a couple of books on American folklore and myth, thinking she would be into that kind of thing.

“You’re buying an awful lot for that girl Harry.” Warrick was tsk tsking him in front of the others.

“Five months ago I thought she had betrayed me to Dumbledore over the last few years, I have a guilty conscience okay?” The others started roaring with laughter, and Harry was fighting back a smile.

“Besides, Ron will screw up his present somehow, and I have to make sure she gets something decent from someone not her parents.” Sophie again dissolved into giggles, she loved hearing about Ron and his difficulties.

All that was left in Britain to buy for was Neville and Ron, and he couldn’t think of anything right there to get them. He and Sophie moved off into the calendars section, and Harry picked out one each for all of his British friends. Sophie had a thought.

“Give them one roundtrip portkey to the island, for use anytime during the year.” That wasn’t a half bad idea for Neville, as he and Luna would be discreet about it. They didn’t need to know about the trunk system, and they would probably appreciate the time alone together. It wouldn’t work for Ron though, but Harry had a different notion along those same lines.

“That’s an excellent idea my dear.” He kissed her.

“I’m going to use that for Neville, but not Ron. Ron I’m going to get him a written promise of a muggle plane ticket, round-trip, anywhere in the world. All he will have to do is tell me when and where.”

“But not necessarily here though?”

“I don’t know, I might have them over next summer if I can get Murray to okay it. But I would use the trunk then, I‘ll figure out some kind of security arrangement for it. No, this ticket would be for tourism, if he and Hermione want to go, I‘ll get her one too. I’ll give the poster and the books to Arthur, it’ll confuse the hell out of him.”

“So who do you have left now?”

“Just Claudia and Reiko.” She looked confused.

“You got mine already? When? You didn‘t spend too much did you?”

“These are all good question Sophie.” He walked away calmly, and she scurried after him, peppering him with questions that he had no intention of answering. He managed to stop her before she started checking his coat pockets though.

“All I’ll say is that yes, I have gotten most of your presents, but I won’t say what, or how much more. Nor do you want me to.” Sadly, that did not stop her, but Harry was firm and resolute for once with her, and in the end, she agreed to stop asking.

Harry wound up just asking Claudia and Reiko if there was anything in particular that they wanted. Claudia asked for a history book that she had had her eye on in the Barnes and Noble they had been in, while Reiko had been eyeing a toy store in the corner near Harry’s first stop, and said that she would love it if he would buy her a couple of board games. Both purchases violated the spending limit, but Harry flat out told them he could care less about that. After a stop at a drugstore, so the ladies could pick up some makeup and other female items, they were off. They picked up Harry’s new aquariums on their way out……yes, plural, he decided that he wanted one for himself as well, to brighten up the trunk. They were heavy suckers, and another circle was formed so that he could shrink them down to be able to carry them properly.

At no point during the trip did the teenagers notice the tourists taking pictures of them, Harry had so been concentrating on his shopping and what to get people, that he had only once scanned the immediate area for other wizards, and had missed the two that were tailing him and his friends. They got a dozen rolls of film, and had gotten close enough they could figure out who was who in the gang. Voldemort would be very pleased with them they thought, as they slowly broke off visual contact with Potter, and made their way to the taxi stand, where they would soon be bound for the airport.

Mittwoch, 18. Dezember 1996

18:45 Uhr

Cortez Room 6B

The four guys were milling around, trying to kill time before picking up their girlfriends. Warrick was giving himself a haircut in the mirror. Usually he was bald, but lately had started growing his hair out a little, which lasted about three weeks until Reiko complained that she missed the smoothness. Hence the haircut, using his wand and a Shaving Charm. Rick and Terry were slicking back their hair, and Harry was just watching, amused by it all. His hair was pretty much as it had always been, and he no longer even tried anything with it. This was the beauty of dress robes for guys, they had little else to do to get ready, Rick wasn‘t even wearing a clean shirt underneath. Harry was wearing his purple robes, having threatened up until lunchtime to wear the translucent green ones that he had gotten the same day. The other five threatened mass retribution if he did so though, and he relented, reluctantly…..he kind of dug them if truth be told.

“Will you girls get ready already?” Rick was ready with a retort, he had seen Harry’s mocking smile in his mirror.

“You know not all of us have a bird’s nest for hair like you do, we have to do a little work on ours.” Harry grinned.

“It’s low maintenance.” Rick and Terry rolled their eyes as they said their goodbyes, and went to the Lounge to wait for their girlfriends. Warrick was now bald and straightening up his robes, which were pearl white, he loved the contrast.

“You ready to go dude?”

“Just about. Winky!” Winky popped in with camera in hand.

“Just a couple here, then come with us to the Lounge please.” The two friends stood next to each other, no arms around or anything like that for these guys, and Winky did not wait for Cheese, as she snapped off a pair of pictures. The fellows collected their corsages and exited the room.

“How long do you think they’ll make us wait?” They walked slowly down the hallway toward the Lounge.

“I don’t know dude, Reiko only made me wait 10 minutes last year.”

“Who did Sophie go with?” Harry had never remembered to ask that question when he and Sophie were alone.

“She and Claudia went together, and they paired up with Reiko and I, and Jonas and his date, whose name is escaping me at the moment.”

“No really? I never would have figured that.”

“It’s like picking jellybeans from a jar for that boy. What’s her name this time? The one he’s going with?”

“Jane somebody, she’s a Transition from Jefferson I think. I don’t know, I’ve only met her once.”

“Oh yeah, the one on the Quodpot team, I should have figured. Let‘s see if this one lasts past tonight.”

They arrived in a very busy Lounge to find that no one was waiting for them, big surprise. The three televisions were being monopolized by a lot of younger students, who finally got to choose the programming, since most of the two youngest years could not be bothered to go to the festivities. The rest of the room was filled with dressed up teenagers, mostly guys, as they waited for their partners. The Lounge door was open for the time being, and Claudia and her date walked in, Claudia being one of those on-time freaks who hates to be kept waiting. She had still refused to tell them in advance who her date was, only that she had one, and in fact had not been the asker.

It turned out that her date was Ray Elwood, from Defense Class and Harry’s fellow Seeker. They walked in not holding hands, but seeming at least somewhat comfortable around each other. Harry now remembered that Ray was in the History Club with her. Claudia had on robes of a kind of gold color, and her hair was swept up in some kind of knot, rather than her usual ponytail. She was not wearing any makeup, and no jewelry beyond a thin necklace that she always had on. In truth, Harry thought, she looked much more attractive that she usually did, when she made relatively little effort. She was not ugly by any means, just average.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Ray, you have been holding out on us Casanova.” The other boy blushed a bit. Harry and Ray did not know each other much beyond class, but he felt comfortable enough to say something snarky around him. Warrick barely knew him at all, but remembered him from classes and the Quidditch game.

“She made me promise not to tell you guys.”

“And I know you were thinking that I was bluffing, that I would be going by myself.” Harry and Warrick in fact had thought that, but were not quite so stupid as to say so in front of her. They simply adopted placid smiles, and shook Ray’s hand heartily.

“Welcome to the club mate, do we need to tell you to treat our lady Claudia right?” She gave the two of them a mock glare.

“Don’t go there guys, don’t even try it.”

“Try what, I don’t know what you’re on about.” That was Warrick, in his best Monty Python impersonation. He had been around Harry for long enough that he had a British accent down pretty pat. A further retort from Claudia was preempted by Jonas and his date coming through the door. She was redhead, rather small and petite, and wearing fuchsia colored robes.

“Hey there guys, you remember Jane Aubrey don’t you?” Smile were exchanged, and even Claudia was friendly to the younger girl, who was a bit nervous being with the Quod God, and with his tight knit friends, though the other three guys could not help but noticed how attractive she was. After a couple of minutes of chitchatting, Reiko and Sophie made their appearance, to catcalls of ‘Finally’ and ‘It’s about time.’ from everyone except Harry and Warrick, who simply smiled really big at the ladies, and sensibly made no moves to look at their watches.

Reiko was wearing maroon colored robes that were only a few shades away from Harry’s own. Her long hair was flowing freely behind her, and she wore a little more makeup than usual, but it looked great on her. Warrick walked up to her and pinned the corsage.

“Happy One Year Anniversary baby.” They hugged tightly, and everyone went a little gooey inside watching it. Actually their anniversary had been two days before, due to the vagaries of the calendar and leap years and such, but they had agreed beforehand that this was much more romantic and stylish.

Sophie, meanwhile, was wearing light blue robes that she had picked out last spring during the last Flackter trip of that term. Her light brown hair was braided down the back and loop tied, and she looked so good Harry was half tempted to say to hell with the dance and kidnap her down to the trunk. He resisted though, and pinned the corsage, while whispering.

“You look so beautiful, do we really have to go to the dance?”

“You better believe it mister, do you know how long it took me to get ready?”

“Fine, fine, we’ll dance our feet off.” She grinned at him.

“Then we’ll go into the trunk.” They exchanged a giggle, and all assembled knew what the gist was. Winky did her picture thing with all the couples, pausing twice to reload film. They didn’t do a group shot, the party was not totally complete. Sophie looked at Jonas.

“Is Drew meeting us in there?”

“He is, he should already be there I think. He left right before we did, he said he and his date would stake out a big table for us.” The gang, plus two, made their way to the Dining Hall. Winky and her camera were trailing behind as she took some random shots of people on their way to the dance. There was no student newspaper or yearbook or anything like that, but no one else seemed to be taking any photos, so Winky thought she might give them to Harry to post on the bulletin boards.

They got to the dance and found the place about half full, with it filling up more by the minute. The decorations were mainly Christmas in nature, with a large Christmas tree right in the middle of the room, decorated to the hilt. The tables were the same as ever, with red and green tablecloths spread over them, and fancy dinner wear topping them. Drew and his date, who turned out to be a Jefferson Senior named Kristy Penman, were holding down in the corner at a table just big enough for the ten of them. Kristy was introduced all around, as the non-Jeffersonians were not familiar with her, and Winky took a number of group pictures. Murray, who was looking very stylish in her pink dress robes, walked over to them. She had only met Winky the once, right at the beginning, but knew this wasn’t Dobby.

“Harry, I was wondering if we might borrow Winky for the night, somehow I forgot to designate a photographer for the dance. Winky, if we get you enough film, would you mind taking pictures for us?” Harry was nodding at the idea, and Winky smiled shyly.

“Yes Professor ma’am, I would be happy to.”

“Terrific, come with me and we will stock you up with film. Have a good time folks.” The two of them went away, chatting as they did. Dinner was served a few minutes later, as a buffet was set up along the west wall, loaded with anything and everything that someone could want to eat. It was like a potluck, except none of the kids needed to bring a dish to pass. Once loaded up with food, they retreated to the table, which Harry had been guarding for them. Music was playing over the speakers, from a stereo setup it sounded like, at least it was not the RWA, Radio Wizard America.

The ten teenagers spent the hour that ensued chatting amiably, and getting to know the three new people. Jane, Jonas’ date, wound up contributing relatively little to the conversation, uncomfortable about being in this company. She was no dunce though, and the little she did say supported that, so she was not simply one of Jonas’ Quod groupies, well not JUST one of them anyway. The dancing had not started yet, so she sat there quietly eating her food. Ray had at least one class with all of the gang, and had been Proctor House’s biggest buyer of WWW products, which had endeared him to Harry. Kristy had just gotten word that morning at mail call that she had gotten accepted into Harvard, her ghost school grades and test scores had gotten her in easily.

“Yeah, it was weird when I took my SAT’s, it was at the muggle high school in Marquette, and there were about a dozen of us there. Everyone was looking at us strangely, who were these geeks with coats and ties, and a skirt in my case.” All Great Lakes students were registered at a ghost school named Great Lakes Preparatory Institute, just the changing of one word. They received muggle grades that reflected their magical marks at GLMI. That said, any students wanting to possibly go to muggle university had to actually take the SAT, the college entrance examination, themselves, live and in color. This would separate out the wheat from the chaff. This was usually done in March of their Junior years, and some of Sophie’s and Claudia’s outside reading was dealing with prep work for the SAT, and was going to take up some of their free time over the break, as teachers did not assign homework over it. Harry and Jonas had no interest in continuing their educations past June 1998, with Quidditch/WWW and Quodpot calling them respectively. Reiko and Warrick were still waffling though, and were probably going to take the tests just to see what their options were.

The dancing began soon after, but Warrick had a quick question first.

“Harry, Sophie, do we need to stay away from the punch bowl tonight?” The table all started laughing, as it was explained to the newcomers about the minds behind the Halloween mayhem.

“You’re fine folks, don’t worry. Harry and I decided that no dress robes needed punch on them. Right Harry?” Harry was looking mock mutinous listening to this.

“Um yeah, WE decided. Yep, you betcha.” They had actually debated it, but did not want to draw Murray’s wrath. Harry had not protested, too much.

The ten of them headed out to the dance floor, and Harry and Sophie spent most of the rest of the evening dancing, mostly with each other, but with other members of the gang and their dates as well. Harry and Warrick both spent a dance each with Jane Aubrey trying to her to say more than ‘hello’, but failed miserably. Reiko had to be talked out of going over to a date-less, but still at the dance, Joe Clancy and asking for a turn around the floor. It was unclear how heinous her intentions were, but Warrick was the voice of reason for once in his life. Besides, he had already arranged for Dobby to sneak into Clancy’s room and rearrange his furniture while the dance was going on. The little elf was to open the door from the inside and leave it open, covering his tracks.

At the halfway point, Harry had a dance with Claudia, and felt free to inquire about Ray.

“So is this just a date to the dance, or am I going to be inducting our man Ray into the trunk soon?” Claudia had that look on her face now.

“It’s just a date, so don’t get any ideas.”

“Gee, why would we get any ideas?”

“He is a very nice guy, but neither of us are looking for a relationship. I think he has a muggle girl back in West Virginia that he is interested in.”

“Why is that Claudia? Why are you so opposed to having a boyfriend?” Harry and Claudia spent practically no time alone, and Sophie and Reiko had told him that it was Claudia’s reasons to tell, not theirs.

“There’s too much pressure at our age Harry, too much pressure to be pretty, to be popular. I have enough to deal with, and I don’t want to take all that on. I mean Sophie and Reiko can handle it, but I just don’t want to.”

“I guess I don’t blame you.”

“I mean it’s easy for you, you’re popular without having to try.” Whoa, danger Will Robinson, Harry did not like the sound of that.

“Hang on a second there Claudia. I’m popular, if in fact I really am, because I’m a novelty, the English kid with the funny accent who has access to a cool joke shop.” Harry had no doubt in his mind that WWW was a big reason that he got along with most people, plus it had allowed him to meet and talk to kids that he never would have otherwise, a big difference from Hogwarts. Even if the twins were to allow Ron to sell for them, they mostly used Ginny, he couldn‘t see his friend interacting with all different Houses in that way.

“That’s my point, and I don’t begrudge you any of that, or having Sophie fall for you in a matter of hours. I just don‘t want it for myself, or at least I don‘t want to make so much effort. Things like that do not come easily for me.” Now it seemed they were talking about two subjects: popularity and romance, and the two did not necessarily have to be linked, in Harry’s mind anyway. He decided to bypass a popularity argument that he could never win.

“So you’re going to wait until university to start dating?”

“That’s the plan, but hey, I’ll admit that if someone comes along that knocks my socks off, I’ll reconsider. Like Sophie did with you, she was saying the same things that I just did only a few months ago.” Sophie had hinted along those lines, true.

“All right, all right, I won’t bug you about it. I was just curious is all.” She gave him a smile, and the dance ended. The others were over by the punch bowl, and the two of them slowly wandered over to join them.

“It’s okay, I’ve been wondering why it’s taken you so long to ask me. You‘re damn polite you know, clearly Warrick and Jonas have not rubbed off on you. Warrick is like ‘when are you going to get a guy?’ I mean he‘s been asking on the average of once a week for years.” Harry had little trouble believing that.

“I would love to say that I’m polite because of Sophie’s influence, but Hermione is probably the one to thank for that. She had this look that she would give Ron and I when we did something rude or nasty. I guess I just hated having that look directed at me. It didn‘t do as much for Ron though, he would just ignore it. Makes me wonder how she puts up with him as a boyfriend.”

“All 11 year old boys should have a female buddy to teach them things like that.”

“I’m a better guy for it I think.” Harry’s summer opinion of Hermione, which had been so negative, had softened to the point of being marshmallow like in the ensuing months. He was remembering all the good things about their time together, rather than his nitpicky issues with her in the last couple of years. After some non-pranked punch, they went back out dancing, with their own dates this time.

“So you and Claudia seemed to spend more time talking than dancing.”

“We finally had the talk about why she doesn’t want a boyfriend.”

“Ahhhh, I figured that was it. Enlightening for you?”

“Pretty much, she said that you had the same issues before you met me.” She laughed a little at hearing that.

“I don’t know about that, but she’s not totally wrong. Anyway, you fell into my lap, so to speak.”

“Yes I did, and speaking of that, how much longer do we have to hang around here? It’s 9:30 already for crying out loud.” The dance was scheduled to last until 11 pm, though most would trickle out before then. There was no hard and fast curfew at Great Lakes normally. The younger students were encouraged by peer pressure to show good sense, rather than a ‘lights out at midnight approach’.

“Okay, okay. We’ll go after this dance.” She did not seem any more eager to stay than he did, given her tone of voice. After another dance, one of Sophie’s favorite songs had come on, they made their excuses and decamped to the trunk, where much half clothed frolicking ensued. After awhile, when they were entangled on the couch, Harry got curious about what the others were doing. His wand was nowhere near, but the Map was on his writing desk. He reached out his hand:

Accio Map!

He was getting a lot better at wandless magic, but the Summoning Spell was still his bread and butter. The Map flew over, and Harry solemnly swore that he was up to no good.

“You’re a nosy sucker.”

“Hey, they know where we are don’t they? I’m half tempted to do some pranking right now anyway.” They were now sitting up, and Sophie was looking at the Map too.

“Okay fine, you’ve got me curious, where are they?” He peered first at the dorm rooms.

“Well my other roommates are now going at it with their girlfriends right upstairs here, those pairs of dots are awfully close together. I’m dreading the day I walk into an orgy in there, I won’t know who to hex first……let’s see now, Drew and Kristy are in the Jefferson Lounge, looks like the night is still going for them. Jonas and Jane, yep, they’re in his room all right, I hope they‘re having fun, she‘s not really a conversationalist.” Sophie whacked him on the arm.

“Hey, I tried for a whole dance and couldn’t get anything more than a one word answer to any question. Warrick and Drew too, and if you can find three more disparate personality types than the three of us, good luck.” She just shook her head and laughed.

“What about Reiko and Warrick? Look in the basement.” They did, and……yes, the two were in the basement, in a small storage room off in the corner.

“Oh yes, the secret hideaway. Oh this is going to be good.”

“Not tonight though Harry, let them have some fun without you nailing them…….well without us nailing them anyway.” Harry reacted with mock outrage.

“What do you mean? They’ve probably had a year down there without being interrupted, one night of mayhem won’t kill them.” Sophie moved her hand slightly.

“Yeah, but we have better things to do, don’t we?” Halftime was over it seemed, and Harry quickly banished the Map back to his desk.

“I still say they’re getting off light.” Talking ceased for the time being.

Everyone took their portkeys back the next morning, right on schedule. That night, the gang, along with the Forrester, Steele, and Aylesworth parents, all had an early dinner at a nice steakhouse in Chicago, which was Harry’s Christmas present to the Forrester’s especially, much as they protested. This was followed by flooing back to Indianapolis for a Pacers v. Nets basketball game, courtesy of tickets provided by Uncle Antonio. After the game, Harry met the NBA player, a closet wizard, who had used time turners to go between Great Lakes, his alma mater in the magical world, and his muggle high school, where he could play basketball. He was, officially, the only magical person to be playing big time muggle professional sports, and he promised to tell Harry more about it at Christmas during dinner.

Freitag, 20. Dezember 1996

Springfield, Illinois

17:45 Uhr

Harry and Warrick emerged from the floo point, at a children’s park about a mile from their destination. The girls were in Tulsa for the evening, doing some shopping and having a ‘girls night out’, and Warrick‘s parents were at some kind of charity function that the two boys had paid little attention to the details about. So they had a free evening, and Harry had decided to give something a try. They consulted a map that Winky had obtained for them in Flackter Alley, and set off……for Sophie’s family’s house. This was Harry’s idea of a creative Christmas present, a possible rapprochement for Sophie with them, or at least a shot at it. This was something he had only been plotting for a week or so, after thinking about Warrick and his family, and of course the Weasleys. He thought it was worth a try, and had coerced Warrick into joining him on the mission by promising him dinner. The six of them were due to leave for the island the next day and there would probably not be time to this before Christmas Day if they put it off.

The Weir residence was right off a main road, and quite easy to find with help from the map. As they approached the front door, they saw that lights were on all over the house, which was a relief, as they had been worried about the family being gone, out to a restaurant perhaps. Warrick took a look around and then stared at his friend.

“Just for the record, this a very bad idea.”

“If it was so bad you would have been able to talk me out of it.”

“Like that’s possible. Once you’ve got the bit between your teeth it’s pretty hard to dissuade you.”

“Just keep your objections to yourself while we’re in there, if we get in.” Harry did a quick and dirty scan of the house, but only found the Listening Charms Sophie had told him about. There was no evidence of any other magical people about, so Sophie’s brothers were not magical, as Harry had somewhat suspected.

“I know the score, don’t worry.” They were on the doorstep by now, and Warrick rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a young man opened it, he appeared to be about five years older than they were. This would be the oldest brother, Jason, the one who was a Senior at Northwestern. He was the one Sophie wrote to the most, and the only one who had not initially cut her off…..though their letters were still done on the sly, as were her letters to the other brother, Ned. Sophie did not have any pictures of her family in her room. Harry had not asked, but naturally assumed it was just too painful for her.

“Hello, you must be Jason.” He looked at them quizzically.

“Yes I am, who are you?”

“I’m Harry Potter, this is Warrick Forrester.” Jason’s eyes got very big as he heard this, and looked behind them as he stepped outside and closed the door.

“Is Sophie here with you?” He sounded worried, this was not a good sign.

“No she isn’t, and she does not know that we’re here.” the other man looked a little relieved.

“What are you doing here?”

“We……well, I want to talk to your parents if I can.” Warrick had nudged him at the ‘we’ part.

“Look, Sophie’s written me about both of you, but my parents……..” He was interrupted by the door cracking open, it was Ned.

“What’s going on Jason? Who are these guys?”

“Ned, this is Harry Potter and Warrick Forrester.” More eyes getting big, and Jason headed off the next question.

“No Ned, Sophie isn’t here. Where is she by the way?”

“She’s in Oklahoma, with her roommate and her family.”

“Reiko? That’s her name right?” Warrick made his first sally into the conversation.

“Yes it is, she’s my girlfriend. Her family takes Sophie in during the holidays.” He said this pointedly, as if to emphasize that at least someone did. Harry gave him a quick, but dirty look, this was not helping things. Warrick gave him an equally hard look back, reminding him that he had known and befriended Sophie long before Harry ever put a thought in his head to come to America. Jason took stock of this non-verbal argument, then broke it up by saying:

“Look guys, I can guess why you’re here, and while its pretty noble of you Harry, it’s also fruitless.”

“Why?”

“Because Ned and I have tried until we were blue in the face, and they will not budge. I think it’s just too late now guys.” He was looking nervously at the door, as if anticipating that his parents might soon wonder where their sons were.

“Do they know that you two are in contact with her?” Sophie sent a letter a month to each of them during the school year, Ned was now a freshman at the University of Illinios. Ned had originally followed his parents lead, but that only lasted a few months as Jason had worked hard on turning him.

“I don’t know dude, I really don’t. They know that I never approved of what they did to her, but that didn’t matter to them. They haven’t asked, and I haven’t told.” Jason had just cricked his neck for another look at the door, when it opened again. A man in his late 40’s appeared, tall with grey thinning hair. He smiled at his sons.

“Boys, it’s awfully cold out here to be chatting. Who are your friends?” Jason and Ned looked at each other blankly, they had no idea of what to do here. Harry decided to be proactive, and he reached his hand out:

“Hello sir, my name is Harry Potter, this is my friend Warrick Forrester.” Sophie’s father did not look as if he recognized their names, though Harry’s English accent made his eyebrows go up a little.

“Peter Weir, nice to meet you both.” He shook Harry’s outstretched hand, and repeated with Warrick……who now had a slightly sick feeling at seeing his close friend’s father. He had been one of the first at school to see Sophie after she returned with then Headmaster Rydell, after she had been thrown out of this very house, for being magical. He was one of the ones, along with Reiko and a few others, who had comforted her that night as she cried her eyes out for hours, he had not seen her cry since. In the four years plus since that night, Sophie had never, in his hearing, harshly criticized her parents for what they had done, but Reiko and Warrick had long agreed that if they ever got a shot at payback, they would take it for her…..except that Warrick did not have his wand with him. As with all holidays, it was stuck to his dresser until the day he and Harry were due to portkey back to school. Harry was the only one armed this day, and while Warrick would not put it past him to bring violence upon this man for what he had done, he knew that Harry was hoping beyond hope for diplomacy to work here.

“Are you boys friends of Ned’s? Why don’t we take this inside?” Harry smiled gratefully, not only was he cold, but getting in the front door was what he had figured would be the hard part.

“Thank you sir.” The five of them went inside, and all sat down in the living room. Sophie’s mother was not in evidence anywhere, so it was just the men folk.

“Mr. Weir, Warrick and I aren’t friends of Ned exactly.” He stopped there, and the Weir patriarch needed no other hints, as they were clearly too young to be friends of Jason.

“You are friends of my daughter.” Said flatly, with little emotion.

“Yes we are, though I am privileged to add the title of ‘boyfriend’ as well.” Another cold stare at them, but at least he was not trying to kick them out yet……not that Harry was prepared to go quickly and quietly if that happened.

“Does she have something to say to us?”

“Not as such, no. Sophie doesn’t know that we are here.”

“So what do you want? Surely she has told you our terms for her return.” Harry could sense Warrick’s hostility growing by the second, but didn‘t dare break eye contact with Peter while he had it.

“I was hoping, that over the course of four and a half years, that those terms might have softened a little……..or a lot.”

“Why would you assume that?”

“She’s your daughter Mr. Weir, she loves you and her mother to this day. Can you really say that you don’t love her?”

“She made a choice young man, and she has to live by that choice.” Harry stayed calm at considerable effort, and kept his tone soft.

“What kind of parent forces a 12 year old girl into that kind of choice?” He was rewarded with a flinch, but the man‘s expression did not change.

“It should not have been too hard to choose her family over magic. I suppose your parents just sent you off to Wizard school without a second thought.” Harry and Warrick looked at each other.

“Well my parents died when I was a baby, but they were magical, and would have wanted me to follow in their footsteps.” He didn’t dare mention the Dursleys in this company.

“My parents are Wizards too Mr. Weir, and they had no problem with me maximizing my potential. I should tell you that they made it clear that if I didn’t want to go to Great Lakes, I didn’t have to.”

“Well that is well and good for the two of you, who grew up in that culture, but not for my daughter.” Just then, a woman who Harry supposed was Sophie’s mother appeared. She had the beginnings of a smile at seeing guests, but it froze when she saw the hard look on her husband’s face, and the worried looks of her sons.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that we had company.” She didn’t hear the doorbell? Harry found this to be a bit dubious. Harry and Warrick stood up.

“Hello ma’am, my name is Harry Potter and this Warrick Forrester. We’re boyfriend and friend, respectively, to Sophie.” The look on her face was priceless, she clearly had not been eavesdropping.

“Is Sophie all right? Has something happened?” Harry decided he had been overly polite long enough.

“Thank you for being the first one here to ask that question Mrs. Weir, but no, nothing is wrong with her.” The brothers looked a bit abashed, and even their father appeared to be a little uncomfortable after that salvo.

“And you two are here to try for a reconciliation?” Harry was liking her more by the second, especially compared to her husband. Now that he was staring at her, he noticed a strong resemblance between her and her daughter.

“Yes ma’am, that is our hope.” Warrick didn’t make a sound this time with the ’our’ comment, but Peter had something to say.

“A reconciliation that will not be happening as long as she stays at that school.”

“What happens in 18 months after she graduates, and she’s third in our class, just so you know, a very gifted student.” No one seemed to have a good answer to that one, and Harry was a few seconds away from starting in with the threats, and then Peter stood up.

“I think it’s time you boys left. I suppose I can’t blame you for trying, but nothing has changed for any of us, and until it does, she will not be welcome back here.” Harry laid a hand on Warrick’s arm to forestall him from getting up. He eyed the Weirs for a moment, and things came together mentally.

“I mean it boys, you need to leave.” Harry made no moved to get up, but did take his wand out of his coat……just to see what the reaction would be. The brothers looked curious, the mother troubled, and the father was enraged.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Not at all Mr. Weir, why would you think that me just pulling out my wand would be a threat? After all, Warrick hasn‘t taken his out” That he couldn’t was not a detail that needed to be disclosed right about now.

“Because you’re not leaving after I told you to.”

“No we’re not. But we will leave if you can answer just one easy question.” Weir was conscious that he had lost control of the situation, but there was only one right answer here.

“Fine, what’s your question?”

“Which one of you is the squib? You, or your wife?” The brothers seemed to know what a squib was, and turned to stare at their parents. Mrs. Weir, whose first name was Wendy, went white, and Peter did not look much better. Warrick just stared at his roommate, and badly wanted to ask him how he had figured that out, but decided to wait until later to do so.

“You know, it didn’t hit me until after I sat down here, but I should have figured it out months ago. You see, Sophie has no idea why you turned on her like you did, and she could never come up with a good reason…….but she also mentioned that she never seemed to see her grandparents much, on either side. Neither of you are saying no to my question yet.”

Peter Weir just started pacing, and then turned to his ‘guests’. He was less hostile than before, but there was something in his eyes.

“How would you feel if you grew up in a wonderful environment, filled with amazing things……but were only allowed to look, but not touch………..see, but not do. That was me, from age 11 on until now, and for the rest of my life.” Everyone was breathing very quietly as he said this, and the pain he obviously felt was palpable.

“I do understand sir, I was raised by my aunt, who hated the fact that her sister was a muggleborn witch, and could do all those things that she could not. She and her husband spent 10 years trying to stomp the magic out of me, sometimes literally. Believe me Mr. Weir, if anyone here understands where you’re coming from, it’s me……..but how is any of that your daughter’s fault?” Peter continued as if Harry had not even spoken.

“I dreaded the months up until Jason’s 11th birthday, and then he didn’t get a letter…… the same with Ned, no letter. I honestly thought we were in the clear. Then Sophie got hers, and to my parents’ old school no less. I tried, I really tried. Wendy and I decided to go along with it, Sophie had seen the letter and asked so many questions……but I just couldn’t, I couldn’t do it in the end.”

“So you forced her into choosing between herself and her family.” That was not a question, and seemed to bring Weir out of his reverie.

“Yes we did, and I do not regret it. She left us, young man. She chose magic and her own desires over her family, and I stand by our choice.”

“I repeat my earlier question, can you honestly tell us that you don’t love your daughter?” Wendy Weir now had tears in her eyes, and the brothers were not far behind.

“There are times when love is not enough young man. Duty to family is just as important. Yes I love Sophie, and I always will…….but she will not cross this doorway with a wand in her hand, or anywhere else on her person.”

“That’s cold sir.”

“That’s your opinion, not that I care to hear any more of it. Now you said you would leave after I answered your question, and I have. Don’t make me call the police.” Harry and Warrick both started laughing, shocking the others, and between guffaws:.

“What would you tell them when they came? All we have to do is yell the word ‘Magic’ in front of them and the Aurors would come a running. That said, we are leaving. I suppose we should thank you for your time, but given how I feel about your daughter, I’ve used up all my politeness towards you.” Harry stood up, put his wand away, and walked to the door, followed closely by Warrick. They had just gotten outside when the door opened back up behind them, and Wendy and her sons stopped them.

“Boys……is Sophie happy? Does she have a good life at that school?” A crack in the foundation, and Harry went right for the jugular.

“Yes she is happy ma’am, but nothing would make her happier than to hear from you. Just send her a Christmas card, your husband doesn’t have to know.” He pulled a pre-prepared slip of paper from his pocket, it had Great Lakes muggle mail drop address on it.

“Thank you boys.” She pocketed the paper, and walked quickly back inside. The brothers eyed the Wizards for a moment.

“I guess we should thank you for not giving us up in there, tell Sophie that we love her, and that we look forward to her next letter. Right Ned?”

“Right bro…….I’m glad she’s happy, and that you guys and your other friends are there for her. Jason and I will continue to do our best for her here, I promise.”

“Good enough.” Harry girded himself and shook hands with them, though Warrick declined, and was already halfway down the front walk. They walked back inside, as Harry jogged a bit to catch up with his friend. They started the walk back to the floo point, deciding that dinner could wait until they were back in Indianapolis.

“So was it worth it? Did you get what you wanted?”

“I did Warrick, yeah. I got an explanation, and that’s the best I could hope for.”

“I guess I have to agree with you on that. You didn’t really expect them to have a change of heart, did you?” Harry grimaced at his roommate.

“Of course not. I’m persuasive up to a point I suppose, but I’m not that good.”

“What are you going to tell Sophie?” Harry looked at him in surprise.

“The truth of course.”

“Maybe you should wait until after Christmas, you never know what this might do to her.” That was a thought, but with a giant problem attached to it.

“That won’t work, the brothers will surely write to her and tell her we were there, and I’ll bet you five bucks right now that her mom will send something…….and then you and I will get the big question of why we didn’t tell her right away. And while I will get most of the punishment, you won’t go unscathed mate.” Warrick acknowledged this.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. She wouldn’t stop at killing you, that‘s for sure.” They spent the rest of the walk talking about restaurants, and how far they wanted to travel. Warrick may have lived in a muggle area, but he had no idea how to drive a car. It was part of the price he paid for staying at school the past three summers, it was a boon to his grades, which had improved by leaps and bounds……but he did miss out on a few things.

They flooed back to the Forrester home, fully expecting it to be empty…….not quite.

Sophie, Claudia, Reiko, and Jonas were all in the living room watching television, or were before their heads turned toward the floo fireplace……….the Forresters had a floo fireplace and a real fireplace. Quite the conversation piece when muggle friends came by. Reiko was just bringing some drinks for them, they had the run of the fridge.

“Hey guys, we were wondering where you were. Doing some Christmas shopping?” Warrick’s look at Harry clearly communicated: ‘this was your idea, you proclaim it and defend it.’.

“Well we were shopping for Christmas of a sort I guess.” Warrick snorted.

“You are not helping Warrick. Well there is no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it: We were in Springfield.”

Dead silence hit the room, and Jonas had the presence of mind to turn the television off. Sophie stood up, and Harry had so rarely seen her angry that he really couldn‘t peg the signs yet.

“You saw my family?”

“We did, I wanted to see if there was any chance there.” He had half-heartedly decided to shield Warrick if he could.

“Why didn’t you tell me beforehand? No, scratch that, why didn’t you ask me first before you even went?” Okay, now she was getting angry, and Harry reflexively took a half step back.

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up, I didn’t want to have you dreading what I might come back with.” Harry’s voice was as calming as he could possibly make it, though he was very grateful that Sophie couldn’t use her wand right now……though Reiko could, and she and Claudia weren’t looking too thrilled with him and Warrick right about now.

“So you met my parents.”

“We did, and your brothers, who seem like good guys by the way.” Sophie now sighed, and some of the anger was dissipating. Harry now took that half step back forward.

“So what happened?”

“Well the upshot is that your brothers are still on your side……..your mother seems very conflicted and perhaps willing to switch teams…….” He hesitated, and then barreled forward when she looked expectant.

“And your father is a squib.” More dead silence, as Sophie’s facial expression changed about four times inside as many seconds.

“I know I did not hear that right.”

“You did Sophie, and he admitted it right in front of us, and your mother and brothers. Your mother didn’t seem surprised…….well she seem surprised that he was fessing up to it anyway. Your brother were stunned.” Warrick decided to show some solidarity here.

“It was Harry who figured it out Sophie, he put stuff together and flat out asked him, and your dad gave us this spiel about stuff he missed out on, and that he tried to understand about your magic, and crap like that. He still doesn‘t want you there without a wand though, but he seemed to be the only one there who felt that way.” Sophie was quiet now, and a tear was running from her left eye. Harry was unsure about whether or not he should go over to her, but decided to chance it, and walked over and took her hands in his.

“Sophie, I guess I just wanted you to have an explanation, one gotten without having to face any hostility yourself.” She stayed silent, and there were still hard looks coming from Reiko and Claudia, while Jonas had sidled up to Warrick and they were trading facial expressions.

“My mom looked conflicted you said?” The one piece of information Harry was going to leave out unless asked for was the possibility of a letter from the mother.

“As we were leaving, she asked us if you were happy, and safe. Your dad did most of the talking of course, but she did not look at all resolute. Your brothers didn’t say a word inside, but before and after we talked with your dad, they told us that they love you, and that they look forward to your next letter.” The tears were coming a bit harder now, but she was squeezing Harry’s hands, which meant that she could not slug him. She was quiet for a minute.

“Thank you for trying Harry, and you too Warrick……..a squib. I mean I believe you, and it does make a lot of sense in retrospect.. How did he keep all that a secret for so long?”

“How often did you see his parents growing up?”

“Two or three times maybe, they live in Seattle and Dad isn’t big on taking long trips.”

“They must have reached some kind of deal with your dad, or maybe he just shut them out……seems to be something of a pattern with the guy.”

“You didn’t like him?” Harry made a face, and his voice got very indignant.

“Of course I didn’t like him, and I wasn’t going to, even if he had done everything I wanted. He threw you out of your home Sophie, he is lucky there are Listening Charms all over the place there, or I might have vented some frustration on him.” Sophie’s eyes got a little big on hearing that.

“Please tell me you didn’t threaten him.” Harry and Warrick looked at each other.

“Well I did take out my wand at one point, but I swear it was just to see his and your mother’s reactions to it, this was right after I formed my squib theory. I even told him that I wasn’t threatening him after he accused me of it.” He took a deep breath.

“Do you want to see the pensieve memory of it? I had no intention of keeping this from you Sophie, I just figured we would next see each other tomorrow, and I would take you aside and tell you then, I promise.” She chewed on this offer for a moment, as a lot of the tension in the room dissolved. The others thought that if Sophie was going to slug her boyfriend, she would have done it by now.

“I think I’ll pass on that for the time being Harry. Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you, I understand why you wanted to go there.”

“Why I wasn’t worried about that at all Sophie.” Harry’s facial expression and tone of voice did not match that statement mind you, and he would have wiped his brow had Sophie not still been holding his hands in hers.

“Oh shut up.” She lightly kissed him, and then went over to Warrick and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, he didn’t even want to go, why does he get a kiss.” Warrick just smiled at him.

“Shut up Harry.”

“And I was going to spring for a nice restaurant tonight, but no, its fast food for you, traitor.” They all laughed as Harry explained his bribe. Ultimately they decided to order pizza and stay in, since they were traveling tomorrow. There was no electricity at the island, and Harry didn’t have a television in his trunk, so they just watched sports all night, as the Pacers were playing, and everyone was mocking Warrick for being the runt in the family, and how Uncle Antonio was twice the athlete that he would ever be.

“Hey, I’m only 16 you know.” They rolled their eyes.

“And just how tall was Antonio then?” Warrick threw up his hands.

“Oh for crying out loud.” That was when he got hit with all the couch cushions, just a typical night with the gang.

Samstag, 21. Dezember 1996

Nachmittags

Forrester House, Indianapolis

The gang gathered in Warrick’s room and they prepared for their ‘trip’. Everyone had stashed clothes and other beach supplies in the trunk the night before, and Winky had just gone to the island to place the trunk. Fred and George were due to join them either that evening or the next day, since WWW was not open on Sundays, and there was just enough business from the on holiday Hogwarts kids to need more than just Lee Jordan there on a Saturday afternoon. All the teenagers were wearing t-shirts and shorts, and were having a difficult time with doing so in the middle of winter in Indiana.

“Are you serious with this floo address Harry? It’s even stranger than the one for this trunk.”

“Fred is the one to blame this time, I wasn’t there remember?” Winky fired the floo and came back.

“All is set now Harry and friends. I put the trunk in the middle of the room for now.” Everyone motioned for Harry to go first, so he got in the fireplace, threw the floo powder in, and yelled out:

“Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride!”

Don’t ask.

He vanished, and then reappeared in a trunk just like his, except that it had no furniture or decorations. He waited a minute as the others came through one by one, ending with Warrick.

The Forrester, Steele, and Aylesworth parents, out of necessity, had been told about the island and their method of getting there. Harry had not wanted to do any of this, but Warrick had convinced him that as mature as Harry often acted, the lot of them were still teenagers, and had to let people know where to find them, just in case. Harry had grudgingly agreed, and Dobby and Winky were instructed to come if any of the parents called for them, in case someone needed to be gotten for an emergency. The parents, who had been told at the big dinner on Thursday night, were all aghast at how easily Harry had been able to travel between Michigan and London. The kids assured them that the rest of them had only done the journey once, to see the shop, and had not gone outside at any point during the visit. The adults calmed down quickly though, as all the teenagers promised them that they were not about to screw up so sweet a deal by being reckless with it.

Harry went up the ladder first, and popped open the trunk lid, climbing out. He saw what was a very basic muggle built cabin. There were two doors on the south side of the room, those must be the bedrooms that Winky had told him about. There was no kitchen area, and just some rudimentary furniture in the main area. The others had come out of the trunk by now, and were taking the room in.

“Well I guess we will be roughing it, until we get some furniture in here.” Harry checked his watch. The shop closed in less than an hour back in Britain.

“Dobby!” The little fellow popped in, and immediately started looking around. He had never been here, Winky doing all the cabin stuff.

“Yes Harry?”

“Please go back to the shop and get a twin or two, and as much money as you need to, and get some furniture for this place. Figure on at least three couches, ten mattresses, some easy chairs, stuff like that. It can be wizard made or muggle made, I don’t care. And make sure you get something the right size for you and Winky too.”

“Yes Harry, I will be back in a little while.” He popped back down to the trunk. The women were all eager to go outside, and Claudia walked over and opened the door. Two things hit them immediately:

The heat was one of them, it must have been at least 80 degrees outside. That isn’t that hot for most people, but it was snowing in Indianapolis at this point, so everything is relative here.

The other thing easily noticed was the spectacular view. The door of the cabin, and there was only the one, looked right out on to the ocean that was about 100 meters away. Only a few trees blocked the sight of the surf, and the beach was nice and wide. The six of them walked outside and soaked in the fresh air and the view. Sophie couldn’t stop looking around.

“Wow, your godfather sure did know how to pick the spots didn’t he?”

“Yes he did didn’t he? I’m sorry he had to leave it.” He was already looking for the large bird of the type that Sirius had used to send him letters. All Harry knew about the island is that Sirius had purchased it a few months before his Azakaban tenure, it had not been an inheritance from the Blacks, though he had of course used their money. At least that’s what Harry had gleaned from Fortrap, who had queried about it a few days after the trial. Fortrap had done some digging, and was positive that no other Blacks had known about it, as the island was Unplottable, and Gringotts had held the only portkeys for it.

“Let’s go down to the beach.” They strolled down to the beach and immediately decided that bare feet should be the order of the day. The shucked off their socks and shoes, and wiggled their toes in the sand, inhaling the tropical air as they listened to the sound of the surf.

Harry was thinking to himself: ‘It’s the middle of winter, and I’m here on my own private island paradise that only 10 humans on earth have a clue about. Please Merlin, do not wake me up anytime soon.’

The others were thinking much the same thing, and Sophie and Reiko could not help but see how romantic this all could be, and were each plotting about how often they could drag their boys here during the school year. With his trunk and food and things, Harry had more or less adopted a ‘mine is yours’ policy toward the other five, and Fred and George as well. Soon enough though, the idle daydreaming ended, and the six of them trooped back to the trunk to get their swimwear and beach towels.

They put these to good use and were soon laying out on the beach, Dr. Peppers in hand as they felt very, very lazy. A couple of hours passed by, and then they heard some noises behind them: It was Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina, followed by Dobby and Winky. Fred took a look at the six teenagers and the beautiful vista:

“Well Toto, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore.”

“How the bloody hell do you know about The Wizard of Oz?” The twins looked at Harry like the answer should have been obvious, as they spread out their own towels. George explained.

“Dad of course. One of his roommates at school was muggleborn and Dad watched it at his house during some such vacation, I’m not too clear on it. Anyway, he used it as a bedtime story for years, even Percy liked it.” Harry himself had never seen complete The Wizard of Oz, though a video of it was in the Cortez Lounge and he had walked in on it halfway through a few weeks before. He knew the basic story though and could easily imagine Arthur going for it.

“Lee not coming?”

“No, he’s romancing some muggle girl and they have a date tonight.” This was news to Harry, who saw Lee at least once a week.

“Ein Muggle? Ich denke sie weiß nichts über unsere kleine Welt?” Fred grinste.

“Laut Lee nein, sie sind erst seit gut einem Monat ein Paar. Ich weiß nicht wie ernst es ihm ist, da wir sie nicht kennen gelernt haben. Allerdings wird er ihr einiges erklären müssen wenn er sie einweiht.” Er ahmte nun Lee nach.

“Vertrau mir, es gibt dort wirklich ein Lokal, selbst wenn man es nicht sieht. Nein, keine Sorge, dieser Stab wird die Steine berühren und die Tür öffnet sich.” Die Gruppe lachte nun als sie es sich bildlich vorstellte.

“Habt ihr die Einrichtung und alles andere gekauft?”

“Ja, wir sind hier soweit vorbereitet. Ein großer Möbelladen hatte in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels eine Filiale eröffnet, und wir haben einen größeren Einkauf gemacht. Ich denke es hat gut 500 Galleonen gekostet, und wir haben einen Teil dazu getan.” Harry wollte bereits protestieren aber George kam ihm zuvor.

“Hey, wir werden dieses Paradies mit Sicherheit auch öfter verwenden, so dass es nur Fair ist, das wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen. Dank dir und deiner Freunde hier……und deiner Heuler-Idee, übertreffen unsere Einnahmen sogar unsere Erwartungen. Hast du schon einen Namen? Für die Inseln meine ich?”

“Wie anders als die Isla de Marauder könnte sie heißen……..Die Insel der Marauder.” Die Gruppe lächelte. Fred und George hatten ein großes Handtuch ausgebreitet auf das sie und ihre Freundinnen sich setzten. Angelina und Alicia wurden nun Harry's Freunden vorgestellt, von denen sie bereits gehört hatten aber sie noch nie getroffen hatten.

“Also Angelina, hättest du heute nicht ein Spiel?”

“Nein, wir haben bis Februar geschlossen. Du solltest wirklich einmal zu einem Spiel kommen, ich werde schon einen Weg finden um dich vor den Fans zu verstecken.” Angelina spielte das erste Jahr als Jägerin bei den Wimbourne Wasps, Ludo Bagman’s alten Team, etwas womit Fred und George sie immer wieder aufzogen, da Bagman ihnen noch immer Geld schuldete.

“Reiz mich da bitte nicht, Angelina, aber es ist vermutlich besser wenn ich vorläufig nicht dort erscheine.” Alicia kicherte leise.

“Nur damit du es weisst, Harry, Mum wird mit Sicherheit wissen wollen, wie wir hier her gekommen sind. Allerdings wird unser neugieriger Direktor es definitiv NICHT erfahren.”

“Ich dachte du magst ihn?”

“Seit Snape's Angriff auf dich im Juli nicht mehr. Du solltest hören wie sie über dich im Tagespropheten sprechen. Wie sich die Zeiten verändern.” Harry hatte fast Angst vor der nächsten Frage aber konnte sich die nächste Frage nicht verkneifen.

“Wie ist ihre Meinung über mich?” Alicia grinste leicht.

“Oh der Großteil der Lehrer macht dir keine Vorwürfe, das du fortgegangen bist, und die Geschichte mit Snape hat dank Winky ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Danke nochmals dafür, es hat mir in meiner Karriere sehr geholfen.” Alicia war dank der Geschichte von einem einfachen Hilfsreporter zu einer festen Reporterin befördert worden, obwohl sie in keiner Weise an der Geschichte um das Gerichtsverfahren von Malfoy beteiligt war.

“Kein Problem, ich helfe immer gerne einem ehemaligen Zimmerkameraden.”

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über Gryffindor’s Chancen gegen Slytherin, welche Hufflepuff regelrecht in den Boden gerammt hatten. Die vier waren beim Spiel von Gryffindor dabei gewesen und stimmten zu, das Ron immer besser als Torhüter wurde, aber trotzdem würde er noch erheblich mehr Erfahrung benötigen um im professionellen Quidditch bestehen zu können. Ginny wirkte deutlich besser als der Durchschnitt, aber Cho hatte sie trotzdem besiegt. Sloper und Kirke spielten dieses Jahr nicht als Schläger, und die Zwillinge und die Mädchen stimmten darin überein, das ihre Ersatzleute nicht die Idealbesetzung waren. Katie Bell hatte 18 Tore geworfen, und ihre Chancen für eine Position im professionellen Quidditch stiegen mit jedem Tor. Harry hatte erfahren, das Oliver Wood, ihr alter Kapitän, jetzt als Torhüter für Puddlemere United spielen würde. Laut Gerüchten gehörte er auch als ernster Kandidat für die schottische Nationalmannschaft auf der Liste stand, da der derzeitige Spieler nur der Reservetorhüter der Chudley Cannons war. Angelina selbst war in das englische Nationalteam berufen worden, und würde im Januar ihr erstes Spiel gegen Norwegen absolvieren. Alicia war seit dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nicht mehr auf einem Besen gewesen, da sie in dieser Zeit sehr massive Rückenprobleme gehabt hatte, und sie vermisste derzeit auch das Spiel nicht wirklich, obwohl sie bei jedem Spiel von Angelina anwesend war.

Solche Gespräche fanden den gesamten Nachmittag über statt, während beide Gruppen, aber insbesondere dank Harry, immer besser mit einander klar kamen. Abends assen sie im Haus, denn die Briten hatten das Haus gut ausgestattet. Beide Schlafzimmer waren mit Doppel- und Einzelmatratzen ausgestattet, wobei es genügend Gehwege dazwischen gab. Das Wohnzimmer war ähnlich ausgestattet mit drei großen Couches sowie drei großen Sesseln. Die Einrichtung war zwar nicht gerade luxuriös, aber es war auch keine billige Ware.

“Wie um alles in der Welt habt ihr diese Sachen aus dem Laden bekommen? Und vor allem ohne Zeugen verkleinert?”

“Oh das ist einfach. Wir haben ihnen einfach gesagt das wir mit einem Mietfahrzeug kommen würden und das sie die Dinge lediglich auf der Laderampe ablegen müssten. Sie waren wirklich froh, solch einen Verkauf zu tätigen, das sie fast alles für uns getan hätten. Nachdem die Verkäufer wieder im Innern waren, verkleinerten wir alles und verstauten es in unseren Taschen. Die ganze Aktion dauerte knapp eine Stunde.”

“Erstaunlich, habt ihr dort auch die Sachen für meinen Koffer her bekommen?”

“Nein, das ist nur ein anderer Ort von dem Anthony Hook mir erzählt hat, in der Nockturn Gasse. Der Ort wo wir heute waren ist ein Ort der Muggel.”

Nachdem Abendbrot verschwanden Harry und Sophie und erkundeten die Insel. Sie gingen langsam umher und sagten nur wenig. Sophie schien nicht wirklich wütend über die Reise nach Springfield zu sein, etwas, das Harry sehr erleichterte, und ihre Gespräche drehten sich in der Regel um die Insel selbst. Sie zogen sich schließlich an einen Strand zu einem kleinen Schäferstündchen zurück, das beide sehr genossen. Sie lauschten den Wellen während sie dort lagen, während es sie nicht störte, was die anderen gerade taten. Anschließend dachte Harry darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben in diesem letzten Jahr verändert hatte, zumindest aber in den letzten sechs Monaten. Harry sprach mit ihr über Sirius, etwas, das er sehr selten jemanden gegenüber tat, da die Erinnerungen für ihn in der Regel sehr schmerzhaft waren. Aber heute Nacht war es anders, denn dies war Sirius’ Zuflucht gewesen, ein Ort, von dem Harry nun dachte, das Sirius ihn nie hätte verlassen sollen. Er erzählte ihr alles über Sirius, und obwohl Sophie den Mann in Harry's Denkarium gesehen hatte, begann sie ihn erst jetzt endlich wirklich zu verstehen, während sie Harry's Erzählungen lauschte.

“Wie verschieden denkst du wäre dein Leben gewesen, wenn er dich aufgezogen hätte?”

“Es wäre grundverschieden gewesen, das ich es mir gar nicht vorstellen kann.”

“Ich bin sicher das es deutlich besser gewesen wäre.”

“Alles, was mich von den Dursley's weggebracht hätte, wäre mir recht gewesen. Ich werde dem alten Mann nie vergeben, das er mich dort hin gebracht hat.”

“Du hast bis jetzt gut fünf Monate relativen Friedens gehabt, vielleicht hast du einfach deinen Platz im Leben gefunden.”

“Ich muss zugeben, dem kann ich zustimmen.” Sie lagen dort dann noch für eine gute Stunde und lauschten den Wellen, während sie sich aneinander kuschelten. Es gab einen Frieden in Harry's Leben, und jetzt war er mehr als je zuvor bereit diesen zu erhalten, und er würde alles dafür tun.


	12. Isla de Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 12

Samstag, 21. Dezember 1996

Isla de Marauder

Harry und Sophie kehrten kurz vor Mitternacht in das Haus zurück, und sahen das alle noch wach waren und sich gegenseitig Geschichten erzählten, abgesehen von Warrick und Reiko, die sich ihre eigene Stelle gesucht hatten. Die Amerikaner und Briten kamen sehr gut mit einander klar, besonders da Claudia ihnen jetzt Geschichten über Joe Clancy Jonas unterbrach sie aber:

"Also Harry, ich habe nie erfahren wie er darauf reagierte, das Dobby seine Möbel ver schoben hat."

"Oh er war wirklich wütend, aber er hat nie einen von uns verdächtigt, zumindest hat er das nie behauptet."

"Er ist nicht zu Heyman gerannt?"

"Dieses mal nicht, da nichts beschädigt wurde. Lattimore hat sich dort umgesehen und hat Clancy gesagt das er es wie ein Mann nehmen solle, und der Idiot hat diese Aussage sogar akzeptiert." Ed Lattimore war einer der ältesten Schüler in Cortez, und mehr oder weniger einer der Anführer des Hauses, obwohl das kein offizieller Rang war. Er war auch der Kapitän des Quodpot Teams, und er kam mit der Gruppe sehr gut zurecht. So phie war allerdings auch als eine Art Ablenkung dort gewesen.

"Es war an der Zeit das jemand Clancy zu Recht rückte…..obwohl ich denke das Harry das meiste an Arbeit gemacht hat, denn Clancy hat sich seit unserem letzten Gespräch nie wieder bei uns gemeldet." Die vier Paare aus England konzentrierten sich nun auf Harry als Jonas das wiedergab was Harry Clancy gesagt hatte. Angelina ging nun direkt zu ihm und fühlte seine Stirn.

"Unser Harry? Der ruhige, kleine Junge aus dem Quidditchteam? Nicht „Der Junge der Lebte"! Harry grinste einfach nur.

"Ja Angelina, euer Harry hat Joseph Clancy sehr deutlich die Meinung gesagt, und es scheint zu funktionieren. Ich habe Draco Malfoy fünf Jahre ertragen, also werde ich mich nicht von seinem Ersatz fertig machen lassen." Fred und George hatten Draco gut die Hälfte aller Heuler geschickt die er bekam, so dass sie wussten, wovon er sprach.

"Es ist eine gute neue Welt oder?"

"Darauf kannst du Wetten, George."

"Eines Tages werde ich diese Information aus dir heraus foltern, wie du uns auseinander halten kannst."

"Ich habe es Ginny letztes Jahr gesagt, das sie mir ihr erstgeborenes Kind geben müsste dann würde ich es ihr sagen." Daraufhin fingen alle an zu Lachen.

"Du möchtest nicht das von Ron?" Harry sah aus als wäre ihm jetzt schlecht.

"Das Kind von Ron und Hermione? Oh mein Gott." In der nächsten Stunde wurde fast nur über Ron und Hermine's Beziehung gesprochen, und was sie alle darüber dachten, und wie deren Zukunft aussehen dürfte. Die einstimmige Meinung war das sie halten würde, aber nur weil niemand anderes sie als Partner nehmen würde. Alicia und Angelina mochten Hermine absolut nicht, obwohl es jetzt deutlich einfacher war, da sie diese kaum noch sahen. Auf Grund verschiedener Meinung waren sie überein gekommen das es kei ne direkte Heirat der beiden englischen Paare geben würde, aber das sie bis nächste Weihnachten darüber nachdenken würden.

Bald darauf gingen die zehn schlafen, da gerade die englischen Jugendlichen einen sehr langen Tag gehabt hatten. Harry und Sophie teilten sich eine Matratze, wobei sie zum ersten Mal die Nacht zusammen verbrachten, obwohl keines der Paare in dieser Nacht Sex hatte, so verzichteten auch Harry und Sophie in dieser Nacht auf Sex. Dobby und Winky weckten sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Geruch von Pfannkuchen, wobei sie die Küche in Harry's Koffer verwendet hatten. Fred und George würden nach dem Früh stück abreisen müssen, da sie viel Arbeit im Laden hatten, da sie sich auf das Weih nachtsgeschäft vorbereiteten. Harry ging mit ihnen hinaus, und die drei unterhielten sich noch kurz über private Dinge. Angelina und Alicia blieben bis zum Abendbrot, da sie keine Termine hatten. Sie erzählten den Amerikanern viel über Fred und George, und Harry, Jonas, und Warrick wurden für einige Zeit zum Strand geschickt, während die fünf Mädchen sich allein unterhielten. Sie erforschten die Insel noch weiter und sammelten ei nige Kokosnüsse.

Die Gruppe selbst reiste nach dem Abendbrot ab, da die Eltern darum gebeten hatten. Harry und Warrick reisten zu dessen Eltern zurück, und Harry hatte jetzt eine deutlich ge sündere Hautfarbe als zuvor, sehr zur Freude von Warrick. Warrick's Eltern wurden komplett in den Koffer eingeweiht, und Harry demonstrierte ihnen das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers. Sie waren noch immer zögerlich, aber sie akzeptierten das Versprechen der bei den das sie sehr vorsichtig damit sein würden. Die Forresters mochten Harry von dem ersten Moment an wo sie Harry kennen gelernt hatten, und hatten sich entschieden, es so zu akzeptieren.

Ähnlich verlief es bei den Aylesworth's und Michael Steele, die in Rücksprache mit den Forresters, überein gekommen waren zu warten bis es damit zu Problemen gekommen war, bevor sie ein schritten. Michael würde dies nicht mit seiner Frau besprechen, da sie auch nicht beim Abendbrot anwesend gewesen war, und man konnte nie wissen wie sie reagieren würde. Insbesondere Karl Aylesworth war von der Idee der Koffer fasziniert, aber auch davon, wie Harry und die Zwillinge sie einsetzten. Die Reise per Flohnetzwerk war zwar zwischen den vier Schulen und den Häusern der Magier möglich, aber es wurde außer in dringenden Notfällen nicht gerne gesehen, und wurde während der Ferien so oder so nie genutzt. Der Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Menschen sowie den Werwölfen hatte bis auf kleinere Gefechte noch nicht begonnen, aber es war möglich das er jeden Tag eskalieren konnte. Karl spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken sich ebenfalls einen sol chen Koffer anzuschaffen. Er war grob genommen die magische Version eines Bomben schutzraums der Muggel, und könnte sich als sehr nützlich erweisen, da er lediglich das Bankkonto belastete. Er erwähnte dies aber Lisa nicht gegenüber, denn er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden.

Montag, 23. Dezember 1996

Haus der Familie Forrester, Indianapolis

14:00 Uhr

Harry und Warrick stiegen in das Taxi, das sie zum Einkaufszentrum bringen würde, wo sie noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen würden. Jonas war gemeinsam mit seinem Vater auf dessen Arbeit, und die Mädchen waren gezielt nicht eingeladen worden, da die letzten Einkäufe zu großen Teilen für sie gedacht waren. Warrick erledigte in der Regel seine Einkäufe erst jetzt, da gerade der Druck ihn kreative Ideen gab. Er war in Milwau kee fast nur herum gelaufen, und hatte nur ein Paar Dinge für seine Eltern besorgt, wäh rend die Mädchen und noch eine weitere Person noch fehlten. Die Familie Forrester war so groß das die Geschenkeverteilung nach dem Zufallsprinzip gehalten war, abgesehen von denen der Kinder. Harry, der ein Gast war, wurde ebenfalls mit einbezogen, weshalb er ironischerweise für Onkel Antonio etwas kaufen musste, den einzigsten Mann der Fa milie der noch reicher war als er. Dies war die einzigste Person für die er noch nichts ge funden hatte, abgesehen von einem weiteren Geschenk für Sophie…und für eine weite re Person.

"Ich dachte du hättest dich für das Flugticket für Ron entschieden?"

"Das war ich, ich ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht so viel Geld für jemanden ausgeben, der mich später dafür hassen wird. Luna's und Nevil le's letzte Briefe haben mir gezeigt, das er wieder über mich lästert, und das bin ich Leid." Hermine hatte dies allerdings nicht erwähnt, und Ginny schrieb, das sie Ron wo es immer ging mied, und ihn nur während des Quidditch und der Treffen der alternativen DA sah.

"Ich mache dir nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf. Es ist schon traurig, wie Freunde auf diese Weise auseinander gehen."

"Es ist so wie es ist, aber ich stimme dir zu das es schon traurig ist. In gewisser Weise steht Ron unter weit größerem Druck als ich es tat, allerdings wird er nicht so gut damit fertig." Dies war sehr nahe daran das Harry Ron Warrick gegenüber als eine Art Trottel bezeichnen würde, denn er war in gewisser Weise Ron's Ersatz. Andererseits war War rick auch mit seiner Meinung über Ron sehr vorsichtig, den er noch nie getroffen hatte. Diese Regelung galt aber nicht für Harry und Sophie, welche Ron in allen Phasen dank des Denkariums Kennenlernen konnte. Dies war etwas das sie taten, wenn ihnen langwei lig war und sie gerade nicht kuschelten….etwas, das zugegebenermaßen sehr sehr sel ten vor kam.

"Was ist mit Hermine? Wirst du ihr noch immer eines geben?"

"Da bin ich noch am Überlegen. Ich werde es vermutlich auf die Dezente weise machen, da es doch echt komisch anmuten würde, wenn ich ihr etwas schenken würde, das mehr Wert ist als alle Geschenke zusammen. Obwohl Ron vermutlich der einzigste wäre, den es wirklich stören würde, aber er könnte damit klar kommen."

Sie erreichten recht schnell das Einkaufszentrum, bezahlten das Taxi, und begannen sich um zuschauen. Warrick war nur sehr selten zu hause, und er war nur wenige Male hier gewesen, weshalb er sich nicht aus kannte. Sie erblickten einen sehr gut ausgestatteten Juwelier am Eingang, und sahen sich kurz an.

"Gehen wir hier am Schluss hin?"

"Ja, wir wissen beide das wir so oder so wieder hier landen werden."

Sie gingen in einen Kunstgeschäft, und sahen sich eine Weile die Bilder an. Warrick's Weihnachtspartnerin war seine Tante Marie, die jüngere Schwester seines Vaters, und er wollte ihr gerne ein Bild kaufen, da ihm das Bild von Harry für Sophie im August sehr gut gefallen hatte. Harry sah ein sehr interessantes Bild an der Wand und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

"Glaubst du das Antonio dieses hier mögen würde?" Warrick sah ihn verstört an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Es war ein Poster von Michael Jordan der gerade einen Spieler der Pacers aus manövrier te, obwohl es eindeutig nicht Antonio war. Obwohl was Gesicht etwas verfremdet war, so war es doch eindeutig ein Weißer.

"Stell dir vor das dieses Bild in Indianapolis hängen würde, das würde zu vielen Proble men führen." Sie sahen sich noch weiter um, und Warrick fand schließlich ein Bild von Jackson Pollock das vermutlich seiner Tante gefallen würde. Harry kaufte ebenfalls meh rere Dinge, insbesondere für den Koffer, obwohl er das Bild von Jordan überging. Er hat te es bisher so lange vermieden den Koffer zu dekorieren, das Sophie ihm schon drohte es selbst zu tun, und während es ihn nicht stören würde…nun ich denke ihr versteht was gemeint ist. Das Aquarium war der erste Schritt, obwohl er noch keine Fische darin hatte.

Sie gingen noch eine weitere Stunde lang durch die Geschäfte, wobei Warrick Claudia ein Computerspiel kaufte in dem es um historische Schlachten ging, während er für So phie eine Hot Wheels Spielbahn kaufte. Nun starrte Harry ihn fassungslos an.

"Bitte?"

"Du kaufst ihr die wichtigen Dinge, während ich ihr eher die witzigen Dinge schenken werde."

"Eine Spielzeugbahn!"

"Ihr wird es gefallen, das verspreche ich dir."

"Du meinst das wir beide es genießen werden wenn wir es uns ausleihen."

"Das auch, aber vertrau mir, ihr wird es gefallen."

"Aber sicher, was würde ein 16jähriges Mädchen nicht für ein derartiges Spielzeug tun?" Harry fand das in der Tat eine interessante Idee, und ärgerte Warrick deshalb einfach nur aus Spaß weiter damit. Sie verließen den Laden mit der Bahn und einem UNO-Karten spiel, das Harry für Dobby und Winky kaufte, da Dobby der inoffizielle Poker-Champion des Hauses Cortez war und eine neue Herausforderung genießen könnte. Er fand nun auch ein Geschenk für Ron, ein Brettspiel mit Namen „Stratego". Es waren auch Elemen te des Schachspiels enthalten, und Harry dachte das Ron es gefallen könnte. Er würde auch einige Muggel-Süßigkeiten beifügen sowie den Kalender den er für jeden gekauft hatte.

"Was kaufst du einem Millionär? Ich meine das wird langsam echt frustrierend."

"Jetzt weißt du wie wir uns fühlen."

"Kann ich ihm eine CD kaufen? Denn ich recht einfach zufrieden zustellen." Das stimm te, denn Weihnachten und seine Geburtstage waren in der Regel ohne jegliche Geschenke für ihn abgelaufen, da die Dursley's ihm damals eingebläut hatten, das er sie nicht wert war. Abgesehen jedenfalls von den Keksen von Hagrid. Das wäre dieses Jahr definitiv aber kein Problem, da der Halbriese ihn seit seinem Bruch mit Dumbledore ignorierte. Harry tat dies ein wenig Leid, aber er machte Hagrid deshalb keine Vorwürfe, denn der alte Mann war für diesen am ehesten eine Art Vaterfigur gewesen.

"Ja das bist du Gottseidank, denn niemand würde erraten das du soviel Geld hast. Kauf ihm ein Audiobuch oder etwas ähnliches, ich weiß das er Thriller und ähnliche Bücher liebt.." Das war eine gute Idee, sie war etwas ungewöhnlich aber Profis hatten oft sehr viel Zeit, besonders bei langen Flügen. Harry dachte das es die Idee wert war, weshalb sie in den Buchladen gingen und ihm ein Audiobuch des neuesten Buches von John Grisham kauften, wobei er sich selbst auch eines kaufte.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Freundinnen, und während Sophie bereits vor einigen Wochen einige schöne Kleidungsstücke gekauft hatte, so suchte er noch etwas anderes, etwas das er selbst für sie heraus gesucht hatte. Sie gingen wieder zu dem Juwelier zurück der am Eingang war. Warrick sah auf die Uhr, denn seine Mutter würde sie in 25 Minuten abho len kommen.

"Ich habe ihr eine Kette zum Geburtstag geschenkt, also denke ich wird es ein Armband oder etwas derartiges sein."

"Woher hast du die Kette?"

"Sie ist aus dem Katalog, den meine Mutter mir geschickt hat." Harry sah sich im Laden um und überlegte.

"Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Verlobungsring?" Harry war wirklich überrascht, als Warrick bei dem Satz nicht zusammen zuckte, denn es war eher als Scherz gedacht gewe sen. Warrick war gerade einmal 16, und Reiko gerade erst 17 geworden.

"Nicht dieses Jahr, aber vielleicht im nächsten Jahr, wenn die Dinge so bleiben." Warrick und Reiko ärgerten sich immer wieder spielerisch gegenseitig das man leicht vergessen konnte, das sie ein Paar waren.

"Nun du zuerst, da ich sicher nicht das selbe kaufen werde wie du für Reiko."

"Wie wäre es mit einem Verlobungsring?"

"Ich werde sicher noch nicht soweit gehen Warrick. Sophie ist erstaunlich, aber wir sind erst seit viereinhalb Monaten ein Paar."

"Du hast sicher nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem einfachen Suchen verbracht oder." Harry wusste dies aber es störte ihn nicht.

"Das macht sicher zu keiner falschen Wahl. Seit ich Sophie traf hab ich erst ein Mädchen hier getroffen das auch nur ansatzweise an sie heran reicht." Warrick's Augenbrauen schossen nach oben denn dies würde interessant werden.

"Ach wirklich? Wer mag sie denn sein?"

"Die für die du einkaufst, Kleiner." Warrick begann zu Lachen, denn es amüsierte ihn ziemlich. Er war genauso wenig Eifersüchtig wie es Harry wäre, wenn es um Sophie gin ge.

"Das ist schlecht für dich, denn sie gehört mir. Claudia hingegen ist noch zu vergeben."

"Nein Danke, ich ziehe es vor nur mit ihr befreundet zu sein." Und dem war in der Tat so, denn Claudia und er waren einfach zu grundverschieden um eine derartige Beziehung zu ermöglichen, selbst wenn es Sophie nicht gäbe.

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Nebenbei, was soll ich ihr kaufen? Vielleicht Ohrringe? Sie hat einige Löcher die zu Füllen sind." Das war in der Tat so, da Reiko in jedem Ohr vier hat te, und sie die Zusammensetzung der Ohrringe immer wieder veränderte.

"Ich weiß nicht, das sind Dinge die man persönlich auswählen sollte, außer du kaufst ihr einen Diamantohrring oder etwas derartiges."

"Ja, du hast Recht. So wie vorher schon, weshalb ich ihr ein Armband kaufen werde, und du kaufst Sophie eine Kette." Harry nickte nun. Die Uhr lief noch und Warrick, eher aus einem Impuls heraus, nahm sich das zweite Armband das er sich angesehen hatte. Es war silbern, mit einigen Kettchen daran, und es sah keinem der Armbänder auch nur annä hernd ähnlich, die Reiko bereits besaß. Harry entschied sich gegen eine Kette, denn So phie hatte bereits eine die ihr sehr gut stand. Er entschied sich stattdessen für eine Uhr, und zwar eine sehr schöne, obwohl sie nicht sehr teuer war, da Sophie nicht wollte das er zu viel ausgab. Harry's Interpretation von „nicht zu viel" sah allerdings etwas anders aus als sie vermutlich dachte. Sie bezahlten die Dinge und hatten noch etwas Zeit, weshalb sie in Ruhe zum Parkplatz gingen wo sie in dem Moment eintrafen als Warrick's Mutter gerade parkte. Alle Geschenke waren nun besorgt, und es war kein weiterer Wahnsinns-Einkaufstripp für Weihnachten mehr nötig.

Dienstag, 24. Dezember 1996

Haus der Familie Forrester, Indianapolis

Nachmittags

Harry, Warrick, und Jonas sahen sich ein Spiel der College-Footballliga im Fernsehen an, wohlgemerkt das vierte in den letzten beiden Tagen, und Harry verstand langsam die Re geln. Er war sich aber sicher, das er Fußball deutlich lieber mochte, aber es war eine nette Ablenkung wenn man bedachte das es hier sehr wenig Fußball im Fernsehen gab. Die Dursleys, hatten ihn sogar erstaunlicherweise regelrecht dazu aufgefordert, Fußball zu se hen, da sie hofften das es ihn „normal" machen würde. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, aber Harry war noch immer ein Fan von Crystal Palace, und er verfolgte regelmäßig ihre Er folge in den Jahren. Warrick's Eltern waren beide auf der Arbeit, wobei ihre Mutter im Rathaus arbeitete und sein Vater unterwegs war um neue Materialien für die Kerne seiner Zauberstäbe sammelte. Die drei unterhielten sich gerade darüber was sie essen wollten als der Kamin aufleuchtete und Sophie heraus trat, gefolgt von Reiko und Claudia. Nach dem sich Sophie gesetzt hatte, wirkte sehr nachdenklich, und schien geweint zu haben. Sie ging zu den Jungs hinüber und holte einen Umschlag hervor. Er enthielt unter ande rem eine Weihnachtskarte.

"Er wurde uns von der Schule zugesandt, er traf dort gestern ein." Harry's Herz setzte kurz aus….nun ja, es hüpfte wie verrückt. Er wusste wo er vermutlich herkam, und er schickte ein Stoßgebet aus, das wenigstens drei Namen auf dem Brief waren. Harry stand auf und nahm ihr den Brief ab, öffnete ihn, der eine Standard-Weihnachtskarte enthielt, die ausgefüllt war. Warrick stand ebenfalls auf und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

Liebste Sophie,

Ich weiß das dies lange überfällig war, und ich kann mich nicht oft genug dafür entschul digen. Ich vermisse dich sehr Sophie, ich habe dich die ganzen letzten vier Jahre ver misst, aber ich hatte nicht den Mut dir zu schreiben, bis jetzt jedenfalls. Der Besuch dei ner Freunde war, in gewisser Weise, der Tritt in die Richtige Richtung, den ich brauchte. Ich bin sicher das sie dir über deinen Vater und dessen Geständnis berichtet haben, und ich hoffe das es wenigstens einen Teil der Gründe erklärt. Ich für meinen Teil habe keine solche Entschuldigung, außer das ich nur meinem Ehemann gehorchen wollte, und ich weiß das dies kein wirklich guter Grund ist.

Ich werde ihn weiter bearbeiten Sophie, gemeinsam mit deinen Brüdern, welche um so vieles selbstbewusster waren als ich es war. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr dort in der Schule Tele fone habt, oder dort, wo du deine Ferien verbringst, aber du kannst mich gerne anrufen, ich würde mich sehr freuen deine Stimme wieder zu hören, genauso wie Jason und Ned. Ich werde es dieses mal richtig machen Sophie, wenn du bereit bist mir eine Chance zu geben.

Ich mag deinen Harry und deinen Freund Warrick nebenbei, sie kümmern sich sehr um dich. Wir werden uns mit Sicherheit wieder sprechen..

In Liebe,

Mom

Die Karte war von ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern unterschrieben worden, und Harry und Warrick hatten doch Tränen in den Augen. Beide gingen hinüber und umarmten sie.

"Danke ihr beiden, herzlichen Dank."

"Ja, wir haben lediglich verschwiegen, das Harry ihr eine Karte mit der Postanschrift der Schule gab." Sophie's glückliche Seufzer wurden nun noch lauter.

"Das ist Richtig, sie wusste definitiv nichts von Ned und Jason, weshalb ich davon aus ging, das sie die Adresse von den beiden bekam." Die drei sahen nun wieder einander an.

"Nein, wir haben sie nicht, wie Jason sagte, 'aufgegeben' im Bezug auf deine Eltern. Wir haben vorgegeben das sie keinen Kontakt mit dir hatten." setzte sich, und atmete tief durch. Reiko klopfte beiden auf den Kopf.

"In Ordnung, anfangs war ich wütend über das was ihr getan habt, aber es zahlt sich aus, und ich bin erwachsen genug dies auch zuzugeben." sagte Claudia nickend.

"Das gilt auch für mich, ihr beiden habt das wirklich gut gemacht." Warrick kam nun herüber und hob das schnurlose Telefon von der Station ab.

"Es ist immer sinnvoll es sofort zu tun Sophie, erinnerst du dich noch an die Telefonnum mer?"

"Das tue ich, aber…." Claudia reagierte nun darauf.

"Nein, er hat Recht, Sophie, du solltest nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken, sondern es ein fach tun. Ansonsten wirst du wie auf einem Nadelkissen sitzen bis du es tust." Das war wohl richtig. Sophie's Vater war ein Anwalt, und hatte die Angewohnheit auch am Weih nachtstag zu arbeiten, allerdings nie sehr lange, soweit sich Sophie jedenfalls erinnern konnte.

"Okay, gib mir das Telefon." Warrick reichte es hinüber, aber dann überlegte es sich So phie etwas anders.

"Nein, stell den Lautsprecher ruhig an, ich möchte das ihr es mithören könnt. So muss ich euch später nichts erzählen." Das war eine gute Idee, und Warrick holte den Rest des Te lefons. Er aktivierte den Lautsprecher und Sophie wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte vier mal, und dann erklang eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Hallo?" Es war die Stimme von Wendy Weir.

"Mom?"

"Sophie, bist du das?" Harry und Warrick sahen sich an und schienen beide Mental direkt das selbe zu sagen „Wieviele Mädchen nennen dich schon Mom?' Sophie bemerkte dies aber nicht.

"Ich bin es Mom, ich habe deinen Brief heute bekommen."

"Ich bin froh das sie in der Schule bei den Eltern deiner Freude Telefone haben. Wie geht es dir?"

"Oh ich bin im Moment nicht dort Mom, Ich bin bei Warrick's Eltern in Indianapolis. Es ist ein Muggelhaus mit Telefonen und anderen Dingen."

"Einen Moment, ich hole eben Ned und Jason und schalte dann den Lautsprecher an." Sie war knapp 20 Sekunden fort, 20 sehr lange Sekunden für Sophie, und war dann mit den Brüdern wieder da.

"Hallo Sophie."

"Hallo kleine Schwester."

"Hallo Jungs, es tut so gut eure Stimmen wieder zu hören."

"Ebenso, kleine Schwester, wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut Jason, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung." Alle wussten was sie meinte und sie lächelten alle.

"Du hast einen recht selbstsicheren und wagemutigen Freund, ich habe wirklich gedacht das er Dad angreift." Dies sagte Jason mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme. Sophie sah zu Harry, der seine Hände hob als wenn er sagen wollte „Ich war es nicht".

"Harry sagte das er Dad nicht bedroht hätte." Ned sagte nun etwas, denn ihm war es auch aufgefallen.

"Oh das hat er nicht, aber als Dad davon sprach dich nicht wieder zurückkehren zu las sen, hatte er eine halbe Sekunde lang einen gewissen Blick an sich, der mich hätte zu rückweichen lassen wenn ich nicht gesessen hätte."

"Hör nicht auf sie, dein Harry war sehr freundlich, selbst gegenüber deinem Vater. Wie läuft es in der Schule? Ned und Jason sagten das du eine der besten in der Klasse bist?"

"Dritte Mom, meine Zimmerpartnerin Reiko ist die beste, und ein weiterer Freund ist zweitbester." Dies war Drew.

"Du bist wirklich gut, das war schon immer so in der Schule. Was ist mit dem College? Hast du in der Richtung Pläne?"

"Das bin ich Mom, ich lege die SAT im März ab. Die Regierung bietet für die Muggelu niversität ähnliche Stipendien an wie hier."

"Wo wirst du hin gehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber derzeit denke ich über den Südwesten nach, ohne jeglichen Schnee…..er geht mir schlicht auf die Nerven." Nun lächelten alle, und die drei am ande ren Ende der Leitung schienen auch zu kichern.

"Und dein Harry? Wird er ebenfalls auf das College gehen?"

"Nein Mom, ich denke nicht wirklich. Er hat genügend Geld um auf professioneller Ebe ne Quidditch zu spielen oder als Auror zu arbeiten….das ist eine Kombination aus Poli zei, Armee und FBI bei uns. Er ist aber sehr klug, er ist der sechst beste Schüler unserer Klasse." Persönlich dachte sie, das er direkt bei WWW anfangen würde, aber diese Erklä rung war vermutlich zu kompliziert für ein Telefongespräch, so dachte sie jedenfalls.

"Es war wirklich ein interessantes Treffen mit ihm und deinem Freund Warrick." sagte Jason.

"Sis, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, das ich Mum deine Briefe der letzten Jahre gegeben habe." Sophie begann nun erneut zu weinen, während Harry ihre Hand ergriff und sie sanft drückte.

"Du hast sie aufgehoben?"

"Natürlich habe ich das, sie sind meine Verbindung zu dir. Sie sind sehr gut versteckt, ge nauso wie die von Ned. Wenn Dad sie jemals suchen sollte, wird er sie niemals finden." Es gab nun ein kurzes Murmeln zwischen Wendy und Jason, weshalb fast alle davon aus gingen, das es in der Tat eine entsprechende Suchaktion gegeben hatte. Sophie schrieb Jason nur wenn er in der Schule war, und hatte Ned seine Briefe über Jason geschickt, als der junge Mann noch zu Hause lebte.

"Ich habe fast den gesamten gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, während dein Vater auf der Arbeit war, aber ich habe sie alle gelesen. Es klingt so als wenn du die Idiotie deines Va ters und von mir verarbeitet hättest. Es tut mir sehr Leid, das ich nicht für dich da war."

"Das ist in Ordnung Mom, du bist es ja jetzt, und das zählt." Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten über die Arbeit von Wendy, sie war im Übrigen Lehrerin an einer High School.

"Einen Moment, hier ruft gerade jemand an." Die Weir's hatten scheinbar eine Art War teschleife für Anrufe, etwas das Warrick Harry noch erklärte, da die Dursleys dies nicht besaßen. Nicht das Harry überhaupt je das Telefon benutzen durfte, aber einige Dinge wären einfacher geworden.

"In Ordnung Mom." Das andere Ende war gut 45 Sekunden leise, bevor die Stimme wie der ertönte.

"Das war dein Vater, er ist jetzt auf dem Heimweg, und wird in gut fünf Minuten zu Hau se sein. Sophie

"Ja, wir könnten das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. So haben euch übrigens Harry und Warrick besucht."

"Das ist richtig, denn ich habe sie nicht in ein Auto steigen sehen. Dein Vater hat morgen und übermorgen frei, aber ab Freitag hat er mehrere längere Besprechungen morgens. Wäre es möglich an diesem Freitag her zukommen? Die Jungs und ich würden uns sehr darüber freuen." Sophie's Augen wurden immer größer.

"Das wäre Wundervoll….aber was ist wenn uns jemand sieht? Würden sie es nicht Dad sagen?" Wendy's Antwort überraschte sie.

"Lass sie doch, ich brauche nicht seine Erlaubnis um dich zu treffen." So sehr sie diese Aussage auch genoss, so sehr machte sich Sophie auch Gedanken darüber.

"Nun ich will dich nicht irgendwo festhalten Mom, wieso treffen wir uns nicht in Cham paign? Das ist nur knapp 80 Meilen von dir entfernt, und ich kann recht schnell per Flohnetzwerk dorthin gelangen. Niemand wird uns dort kennen, weshalb wir uns nicht permanent umsehen müssten." Champaign-Urbana war die Heimat der University of Illinois, wo sich derzeit Ned Weir als Student befand. Er meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.

"Das ist eine gute Idee kleine Schwester, es gibt ein schönes Café in dem wir zu Mittag essen könnten, und ich könnte dir den Campus zeigen. Vielleicht bist du ja auch in ein paar Jahren dort zu finden."

"Das könntest du versuchen. Mom, Jason? Wie passt euch das?"

"Das passt mir gut Sophie, ich muss dir auch zustimmen, das wir Dad nicht zu sehr reizen sollten."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, am besten um 9:00 Uhr? Ned, du hast etwas in deinem Zimmer vergessen oder?"

"Stimmt Mom, ich habe eine Diskette vergessen." Das war sehr schnell, und Harry war wirklich positiv überrascht.

"9:00 Uhr Morgens passt mir, ich werde mir vorher noch den nächsten Flohnetzwerk punkt heraussuchen."

"Treffen wir uns im McDonalds gegenüber dem westlichen Ende des Campus Sophie, und dann gehen wir gemeinsam los. Ich denke nicht das du dort Internet hast? Es würde dir bei der Wegsuche helfen." Sie sah zu Warrick, der den Kopf schüttelte, da die Forres ters keinen Computer besaßen. Sophie hatte nur einmal das Internet benutzt und das war bei Jonas zu Hause.

"Nein, aber ich werde es finden, keine Sorge. Ich kann es nicht abwarten euch zu sehen."

"Das können wir auch nicht. Moment, dein Vater fährt gerade vor. Wir sehen uns dann um 9 Uhr morgens im Restaurant. Ich liebe dich Sophie."

"Ich liebe dich kleine Schwester."

"Ich liebe dich Sophie."

"Ich liebe euch auch, wir sehen uns dann am Freitag." Sie beendete das Gespräch, wobei es knapp fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, aber Harry hatte sie noch nie so fertig gesehen. Jetzt lächelte sie allerdings.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Es geht mir gut, es ist halt nur derzeit sehr viel zu verarbeiten." Sie fühlte sich allerdings durchaus wohl, denn ihre Freunde waren bei ihr, und sie unterstützten sie. In ihrem In nern wusste sie, das der Anruf deutlich anders verlaufen wäre, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären. Sie erinnerte sich nun an jenen Abend an dem sie aus ihrem Zuhaue hinaus ge worfen worden war, als sie und Direktor Rydell zur Schule zurückgekehrt waren. Reiko und Warrick waren für sie da gewesen, sie sprachen mit ihr, beruhigten sie. Reiko's Fa milie hatte sie aufgenommen, und sie wie eine eigene Tochter behandelt, wobei gleiches für Warrick's und Jonas' Familie galt, nachdem sie sich mit Jonas angefreundet hatten. Claudia hatte den Platz ihrer Brüder übernommen, und war so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester geworden. Und jetzt war hier Harry, der den bis dahin nie ausgefüllten Teil als ihr Freund übernommen hatte.

"Komm her." Harry umarmte Sophie nun, und sie weinte noch etwas mehr, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Nach ein Paar Minuten trennten sie sich wieder, und die drei Mäd chen gingen in das Badezimmer damit sich Sophie das Gesicht reinigen konnte, aber auch um sich über das Geschehene in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Jonas wandte sich nun an Harry.

"Harry, das war ein ziemliches Spiel das ihr getrieben habt, indem ihr dort wart…wie so bist du dann nicht besser im Poker?"

"Wieso um Geld spielen, wenn man mit dem Leben der Leute spielen kann?" Das war ein Spruch aus dem Film „Primal Fear", den sie am Abend vor dem Weihnachtstanz gesehen hatten.

"Danke sehr Richard Gere."

"Ich mache nur Spass, ich spiele nur mit meinem eigenen Leben. Es erschien mir einfach eine gute Idee, und ich bin froh das es so verlief. Mein Gott, warum kann ich nicht mehr wie ein Politiker klingen?" Warrick stimmte dem nun zu.

"Es war ziemlich aufregend, um ehrlich zu sein." Jonas räusperte sich nun.

"Also wieviele von euch dreien werden ihnen am Freitag folgen?" Harry und Warrick starrten Jason nur an.

"Und wieso sollten wir das tun?"

"Warrick, du glaubst noch immer das dies ganze zu einfach war? Ich meine die Frau ent erbt sie für viereinhalb Jahre, und dann, nachdem ihr beiden auftaucht vermisst sie auf einmal ihre Tochter?" Harry schaute noch immer fassungslos drein.

"Weißt du, ich dachte ich bin eigentlich der Über vorsichtige hier."

"Du färbst wirklich auf mich ab."

"Du glaubst wirklich das dies der Fall sein könnte? Für was?"

"Ich habe den Artikel in der Chicago Sun-Times am nächsten Tag über diese Camps ge lesen, wo Eltern ihre vielleicht schwulen Kinder hin schicken um ihnen dies auszutrei ben." Er zögerte nun, in der Hoffnung das einer der anderen das Thema aufnehmen wür de.

"Und das hat hiermit irgend etwas zu tun…..oh einen Moment, ich ahne was du meinst. Ach komm, vielleicht waren Harry und ich einfach die nötigen Faktoren um sie endlich dazu zu bringen, sich zu lösen."

"Das war sehr passend aus den Star Wars Filmen gesprochen, Warrick, und während ich deiner Verschwörungstheorie zustimme, so bin ich doch nicht wirklich überzeugt." Reiko hatte sich leise an sie herangeschlichen, obwohl Sophie und Claudia nirgends zu sehen waren.

"Ihr seht wirklich überall Verschwörungen oder?" Die drei Jungen drehten sich sofort um.

"Würdest du dich bitte nicht so an Leute heranschleichen?"

"Ja das würde mir etwas ausmachen, und ich denke das ihr paranoiden Typen über etwas wie dieses sprecht, weshalb ich hier her kam, für den Fall das ihr so dumm seid wie ihr ausseht." Für jemanden der nicht gern schrie, waren ihre Worte erstaunlich laut.

"Es ist so schön so vorhersehbar zu sein."

"Also, ich stimme dir zu das es eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, das Mrs. Weir ir gend etwas plant, aber sie ist sehr gering. nebenbei, wir sind überein gekommen, das ich sie bei dem Besuch begleite, und ich werde meinen Zauberstab bereit halten." Harry fühl te sich jetzt besser, da Jonas' Theorie ihm einleuchtete.

"Wir? Wessen Idee war es?"

"Meine natürlich Jonas, und sie hat umgehend zugestimmt. Ich war die letzten fünf Jahre ihr bester Freund, und sie wird an diesem Tag jemanden bei sich haben müssen. Wenn das Treffen gut verläuft kannst du das nächste Mal mit gehen, Harry, als ihr Freund. Ich werde dir alles danach berichten, also halt bitte dein Denkarium bereit, Harry. Aber bis dahin sag bitte nichts zu Sophie, damit sie keine unnötigen Ängste verspürt." Harry dreh te sich nun zu Jonas um.

"Reiko ist an dem Fall dran, weshalb ich mir keine weiteren Sorgen mache." Nun lachten beide.

"Gleiches gilt für mich."

"Mein Mädchen wird sicherstellen, das nichts schief gehen wird." Claudia und Sophie kamen eine Minute später wieder heraus, und das Thema wurde ab hier beendet, da die sechs den Rest des Tages zusammen bleiben würden. Selbst Claudia und Jonas, vielleicht auf Grund der Weihnachtsstimmung, vielleicht auch nicht, waren sich wieder etwas näher gekommen. Natürlich könnte es auch daran liegen, das Jonas ihnen sagte das er die Nase voll hatte von Jane Aubrey und ihren recht konservativen Ansichten hatte.

Mittwoch, 25. Dezember 1996

Weihnachtsfeiertag

07:45 Uhr EDT

Dobby verließ leise den Koffer, wobei er hin und wieder durchaus sein typisches „Pop" bei seinem erscheinen vermied, wenn es nötig war, und nebenbei machte es ihm Spaß, aus dem Koffer zu klettern. Er sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und trat zum tief schlafenden Warrick hinüber und schüttelte ihn.

Nur das rein gar nichts geschah, weshalb er etwas kräftiger schüttelte, wobei er es aber vermied, ihm einfach die Nase zuzuhalten.

"Warrick, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Du musst jetzt aufwachen." Warrick murmelte etwas, und Dobby schüttelte nur den Kopf, da er es nicht verstand. Er war eher das Verhalten von Harry gewöhnt, dessen morgendliche Kommentare beim Aufwachen noch durchaus zu verstehen waren. Er kletterte auf das Bett und schüttelte nun Harry, der einen etwas leichteren Schlaf hatte als sein Freund. Er rieb sich die Augen und stützte sich auf den El lenbogen. Er hatte gerade einmal sechs Stunden geschlafen.

"Um Herrgotts willen, ist es denn schon soweit?" Dies sagte er, während er kräftig gähn te, aber Dobby verstand es durchaus.

"Ja Harry, du musst Warrick noch wecken, er wacht nicht auf." Selbst noch halb schla fend war Harry geneigt, Dobby zu sagen, er soll einfach auf Warrick springen, aber das wäre dann vermutlich zuviel des guten, und Warrick würde Dobby vermutlich einfach herunter werfen. Er drehte sich herum und es gelang ihm irgendwie mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu landen. Er wandte sich nun an Dobby:

"Du schüttelst seine Füße." Harry nahm die Schultern, und binnen weniger Sekunden war auch Warrick wach.

"Ich bin wach, Ich bin wach, ich habe Dobby durchaus gehört. Frohe Weihnachten euch beiden." Der Gruß wurde erwidert, und er stand nun ebenfalls gähnend auf, wobei er so weit den Mund öffnete, das Dobby seinen Fuß hätte hineinstecken können. Der kleine Elf entschied sich aber dagegen.

"Du kannst zuerst in die Dusche, Harry."

"Nein, du kannst ruhig, ich benutze die im Koffer. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit bevor die an deren erscheinen." Die Dusche war während der Zeit auf der Insel oft genutzt worden, aber Winky hatte sie gründlich gereinigt. Harry ging in den Koffer und kehrte zehn Mi nuten später zurück, denn er hatte das warme Wasser sichtlich genossen. Als er in Warrick's Zimmer zurückkehrte, sah er das sein Freund seine Schuhe schloss.

"Ich bin fertig, lass uns die Show beginnen." Beide gähnten allerdings noch sehr stark, und gingen nach unten, wobei sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankamen um die Aktivierung des Kamins zu hören, und Jonas kam mit einer perfekten John Woo Rolle aus dem Kamin heraus.

"Eines Tages werde ich dich dazu bringen mir zu erklären wie du das machst."

"Dein Geburtstag ist nur noch sieben Monate entfernt. Frohe Weihnachten jedenfalls, Harry."

"Ha ha Jonas, dir ebenso."

"Sind die Mädchen noch nicht hier?"

"Noch nicht, wir sind auch gerade erst eingetroffen. Bist du bereit, einige Fremde zu tref fen?"

"Sicher, du hast uns aber auch einiges über sie erzählt."

"Du wirst Molly und Arthur lieben, aber auch Bill und Charlie, das weiß ich. Die ande ren, nun ja, macht euch einfach eure eigenen Bilder von ihnen." Er hatte sie gebeten ihm gegenüber nicht über Ron zu sprechen. Der Kamin aktivierte sich erneut und der Rest der Gruppe erschien. Jeder trug Alltagskleidung, ohne Roben oder derartiges, und dazu Win terumhänge. Weihnachtswünsche wurden ausgetauscht, ebenso Umarmungen und Küsse, und die Geschenke wurden noch zurückgehalten, da sie nicht wussten wie das Willkom men ausfallen würde. Die Gruppe ging nun nach oben und in den Koffer, wo Dobby und Winky auf die letzten Anweisungen warteten.

"Gib uns fünf Minuten, und dann bring bitte die Geschenke und danach das Essen in den Fuchsbau."

"Ja Harry, in fünf Minuten." Sie Gruppe trat nun in den Kamin und jeder sagte:

"Let's make it happen cap'n." Denn dies war die Flohnetzwerkadresse der Zwillinge. Je der mit einem besonderen Koffer von Anthony Hook konnte so in einen anderen derarti gen Koffer reisen, aber es gab jeweils eine persönliche Adresse, und Hook hatte ihnen ge raten sie so kompliziert wie möglich zu machen. Sie erreichten den Koffer der Zwillinge, der noch immer kaum mit Möbeln ausgestattet war, da Fred und George ihn in der Regel zum Transport benutzten. Harry versuchte die Haupttür zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht da der Koffer wohl noch in der Tasche desjenigen war.

Fünf Minuten vorher im Fuchsbau:

Das Haus und seine Insassen schienen dem Wahnsinn nahe zu sein, da sämtliche Weas leys das erste mal seit der Beerdigung von Percy wieder an einem Ort waren. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Hermine und ihre Eltern, sowie Dean, dessen Familie später am Abend ebenfalls ein Weihnachtsessen veranstaltete, was auch auf die Familien von Angelina und Alicia zu traf, welche gerade erst nach Hause gekommen waren. Fleur hatte Bill begleitet, der morgens noch einen halben Tag arbeiten musste, und dies war ein kleines Zugeständ nis der Goblins an ihre menschlichen Mitarbeiter. Arthur hingegen war nur zu einer kurz en Besprechung in seinem Büro gewesen, und war gerade zurückgekehrt. Die Geschenke würden erst zum Mittag geöffnet, etwas das Ron sehr störte und Ginny irritierte, und wes halb beide ausnahmsweise einer Meinung waren. Die Zwillinge warteten an der Tür auf Bill und Charlie, denn sie hatten ihnen bedeutet, das sie mit ihnen kurz sprechen müssten.

"Was ist los?" Die Zwillinge grinsten nun.

"Wir werden in wenigen Minuten ein paar eher überraschende Gäste bekommen." Die Zwillinge bedeutete außerdem aus Charlie's Sicht das es niemand schlechtes sein konnte und er fand die Lösung als erster.

"Harry kommt her?"

"Korrekt, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden. Ihr erinnert euch noch an Mum's Brief an Harry? Jenen, auf den ein Heuler folgte?" Solche Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich sehr schnell in der Familie, und besonders Charlie hatte seine Mutter damit die folgenden Wo chen immer wieder in seinen Briefen geärgert.

"Wie könnten wir das vergessen?" Die Zwillinge lachten jetzt natürlich darüber.

"Zumindest musstet ihr nicht bei der Übergabe des Heulers helfen, so witzig es auch en dete. Nun ja, Mum hat Harry und seine Freunde in seinem Brief eingeladen. Harry und seine Begleiter dürften jeden Moment hier sein."

"Wie gelangen sie hier her? Per Portschlüssel?"

"Nicht direkt. Kommt mal mit." Fred führte seine Brüder aus der Tür hinaus, während George sich zu den anderen umwandte.

"Fred und ich haben unsere Geschenke draußen versteckt, wo gewisse Schüler aus Hog warts sie nicht finden können. Wir sind gleich zurück." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, wodurch er nur gedämpft die Flüche von Ron und Ginny hörte, und eilte zu den anderen dreien. Fred erklärte gerade das Koffersystem für Bill und Charlie, welche es fast nicht glauben konnten, während sie sich ein Stück vom Haus entfernten.

"So seid ihr also so eng mit Harry im Kontakt geblieben. Es waren nicht nur Dobby und Winky, sondern ihr seid auch hin- und her gereist!"

"Weißt du, ich denke nicht das sie dich in der Winkelgasse verstanden haben Bill, warum bist du nicht noch etwas lauter?" Bill sah seine Brüder nur überrascht an.

"Wann wolltet ihr es uns sagen?"

"Nun, abgesehen davon das wir es euch gerade sagen, war es vorher einfach nicht nötig. Harry bestand darauf das so wenig Leute wie möglich mit Kontakt zum alten Mann da von wussten. Denkt bitte daran, das sie offiziell per Portschlüssel hier eintreffen." sie wa ren jetzt einen knappen halben Kilometer vom Fuchsbau entfernt, und Fred sah sich schnell um ob ihnen jemand folgte, was nicht der Fall war.

George holte nun den Koffer aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte ihn. Er erklärte schnell das System der Fingerabdrücke, und öffnete ihn dann.

„Lebt ihr hier drin noch?" Er bekam nun eine Antwort.

"Es wird aber auch Zeit!" Harry kletterte nun, gefolgt von seinen Freunden heraus. Die zehn standen nun auch außerhalb des Koffers im Schnee.

"Ihr solltet euch echt Möbel anschaffen für den Koffer, wenn ihr uns wieder so lang war ten lasst."

"Wir mussten außer Reichweite des Fuchsbaus gehen, denn die Leute werden Verdacht schöpfen wenn sie euch sehen."

"Sollen sie ruhig soviel Verdacht schöpfen wie sie wollen." sagte Harry und stellte nun die anderen vor.

"Bill, Charlie Weasley, dies sind Warrick Forrester, Reiko Aylesworth, Claudia Cregg, Jonas Steele, und Sophie Weir." Alle schüttelten einander die Hände und Bill grinste Harry an.

"Das ist also die berühmte Sophie? Das Mädchen dank dem über 1000 Ausgaben von Witch Weekly verkauft wurden." Sophie wurde nun sehr rot, während Harry sagte.

"Sie hat aber auch nur 42 Heuler bekommen, und kommt mir in dieser Kategorie sehr nahe." Das brachte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm ein.

"Ich habe bemerkt das du Fred und George nicht vorgestellt hast. Nur aus Neugier, wie gut kennt ihr euch?"

"Wir waren gut fünf mal in den Staaten oder? Sie waren auch einmal zu Besuch im La den. Harry hingegen ist fast jede Woche bei uns."

"Aber ich habe den Laden nie verlassen." Nicht das er es wirklich wollte, aber das war jetzt egal. Bill war da anderer Meinung.

"Wer weiß noch von diesem Ding?" Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Abgesehen von dem Verkäufer und Peter Tyson, dessen Idee das ganze war…An gelina und Alicia, und meine Schulleiterin dürfte etwas entsprechendes vermuten, obwohl sie es noch nicht angesprochen hat. Ach ja, Dobby und Winky wissen natürlich davon." Bill schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber das ganze Ding erstaunte ihn doch. George räusperte sich nun.

"Fred und sind heute sehr früh aufgestanden und haben das Haus nach irgend welchen ir regulären Dingen durchsucht, und alles was wir gefunden haben war ein Abhörzauber in Ron's Zimmer. Ich denke Ginny hat ihn irgendwie dort platziert, ich weiß nur das wir es nicht waren." Bill räusperte sich nun ebenfalls.

"Ich habe das getan und zwar Anfang des Sommers. Ron hat sich derart über Dean aufge regt, das sie wissen wollte, wenn sie Dean vor ihm warnen müsste."

"Das passt, nebenbei, der Rest des Fuchsbaus ist sauber, und wir haben auch alles andere überprüft. Wir haben auch mitbekommen, das der alte Mann den ganzen Tag in Hogwarts sein wird, so dass ein Zusammentreffen eher unwahrscheinlich ist." Fred zitterte nun deutlich, da keiner der Weas ley's eine Jacke trug.

"Kommt, gehen wir rein, es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen." Die Gruppe ging nun in Richtung des Fuchsbaus, der sich noch nicht unter einem Fidelius befand, obwohl Molly und Arthur recht offen darüber nachdachten. Er war allerdings unauffindbar gezaubert worden, und wurde auch nicht als ein primäres Ziel der Todesser eingestuft, da sie noch immer Harry in den Staaten behalten wollten. Sie gingen recht schnell, und waren fast am Haus angekommen als Dobby und Winky in der Küche erschienen, wobei jeder der bei den die Arme mit einer riesigen Box voll hatte. Alle hatten sich dort versammelt, da das Essen in kürze beginnen würde.

"Frohe Weihnachten Weasleys und Freunde." sagten Dobby und Winky, die passende, kleine Weihnachtsmannkostüme trugen, unter anderem mit passenden Hüten, und Ginny und Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. Selbst Ron und Dean, die sich erstaun lich gut zu verstehen schienen, lächelten. Dobby schnippte mit den Fingern und beide Boxen vergrößerten sich auf ihre normale Größe, wobei das Aquarium noch verkleinert war.

"Dies sind die Geschenke von Harry, er wünscht euch allen frohe Weihnachten und schö ne Ferien." Winky nickte ebenfalls, obwohl sie etwas vorsichtig Hermine gegenüber war, an welche sie keine sehr guten Erinnerungen hatte. Molly kam nun herüber und lächelte.

"Danke ihr beiden, wir haben auch ein paar Geschenke für Harry. Ich hole sie eben." Sie verließ den Raum und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem magischen Sack voller Geschenke zurück. Dobby zögerte, und versuchte den besten Weg zu finden wie er sie ablenken konnte, als die Tür sich nun öffnete und Fred die Gruppe herein führte.

"Schaut mal wen wir im Schnee gefunden haben, der Halb-Sohn ist zurückgekehrt." Har ry und seine Gruppe traten ein und schüttelten sich den Schnee von den Jacken, während Bill die Tür schloss.

"Frohe Weihnachten euch allen." Molly und Arthur waren absolut sprachlos, was sich aber schnell legte.

"Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen! Ich hatte gehofft das du irgend wann in den Fe rien herkommen würdest." Molly umarmte ihn und er tat es ihr gleich. Er fragte dann:

"Ich habe gehört, das sie meinen Heuler gemocht haben?"

"Du kleiner Schlingel, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das du einen Heuler ge schickt hast!" Sie lachte dabei allerdings, während sie sich von einander lösten und Harry Arthur die Hand schüttelte.

"Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen? Das war eine lange Portschlüssel-Reise." Das war die offizielle Version wie sie herkamen, und Fred und George waren gebeten worden sicher zustellen, das die Freundinnen gesagt haben, das sie die Amerikaner nie gekannt haben.

"Ja das war es, und ich freue mich nicht auf die Rückreise. Ich stell euch am besten die anderen vor. Meine lieben, dies sind Warrick Forrester, Sophie Weir, Claudia Cregg, Jo nas Steele, und Reiko Aylesworth." Die Amerikaner winkten nervös allen anderen zu, und Molly und Arthur schüttelten die Hände der anderen. Dobby und Winky verschwan den leise und holten das weitere Essen.

"Jungs, Mädels, dies sind Arthur und Molly, der große Junge dort ist Ron, und neben ihm Dean Thomas, dessen Freundin Ginny neben ihm sitzt, und neben ihr Fleur Delacour, Bill's Freundin…..Augen nach Vorne Jonas. Neben Ron befindet sich Hermine, und dort drüben seht ihr meine ehemaligen Quidditch-Teamkameradinnen Alicia Spinnet und An gelina Johnson, denen es irgendwie gelang, sich George und Fred zu angeln." Fred grins te nun leicht, während Angelina und Alicia lächelten.

"Ja, irgendwie." Nur Molly's Anwesenheit verhinderte dass das Essen auf ihn geworfen wurde.

"Und dort drüben sind die beiden Personen von denen ich annehme, das es Hermine's El tern sind, da sie ihr sehr ähneln." die beiden Erwachsenen nickten nun leicht.

Alle starrten die Neuankömmlinge nun an, und die Gesichtsausdrücke der Personen wa ren insgesamt sehr freundlich, abgesehen von Ron und Dean. Ron wirkte sehr neutral, während Dean fast schon hasserfüllt anstarrte. Harry beschloss das Problem später zu lö sen.

"Molly, deine Einladung besagte das ich Freunde mitbringen könnte, und ich wollte das sich meine Freunde Kennenlernen können." Sie hatte sich jetzt beruhigt und deutete auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sich soweit vergrößerte das alle Platz fanden.

"Nun natürlich seid ihr willkommen, setzt euch doch bitte."

"Ich habe dich aber nicht mit dem Essen alleine gelassen, wenn man die sechs unerwarte ten Gäste bedenkt. Dobby und Winky haben heute morgen fleißig gekocht, und sie wer den in kürze mit dem Resultat zurück sein." Die Gruppe setzte sich nun, wobei sie einen Platz für Harry freihielten, da Ginny, Hermine, und Fleur gerade zur Begrüßung herüber kamen.

"Oh das hättest du nicht tun müssen Harry, ich koche in der Regel mehr als eigentlich nö tig ist."

"Dann hast du halt genau soviel übrig wie sonst. Ich weiß, ich hätte euch eigentlich Vor warnen müssen, aber ich wollte es als Überraschung gestalten."

"Und du wolltest nicht riskieren, das Albus etwas erfährt?"

"Ich bin immer mehr vorhersagbar, aber ihr habt durchaus recht."

"Albus wird nicht erscheinen, keine Sorge, Harry."

"Ich wollte einfach verhindern, das der alte Mann ein Wiedersehen mit euch verhindert." Genau in dem Moment erschienen Dobby und Winky mit einigen Kästen, in denen sich nun die Platten mit dem Essen befanden.

"Bitte sehr, Mutter von Fred und George, Winky und ich haben einige Dinge für euch zum Essen vorbereitet." Die Zwillinge hörten dies, und kicherten als sie den Namen hör ten, den Dobby und Winky ihrer Mutter gaben. Das gleiche machte er mit den Eltern von Warrick und Reiko, wobei er immer sagte „Mutter/oder Vater von ...". Harry hatte sich nun zu Arthur umgewandt, während er sich neben Sophie setzte.

"Wie läuft es so im Büro für Muggelangelegenheiten? Hast du bereits Königin Elizabeth getroffen?" Arthur lächelte, denn er wurde dies immer wieder gefragt.

"Noch nicht, obwohl das wohl noch kommen wird. Ich arbeite meist mit dem Innenmi nister und dem Premierminister zusammen, wenn ich Gespräche mit den Muggeln führe. Sie sind wirklich interessante Personen, obwohl die Sache mit unserer Gemeinschaft sie doch sehr irritierte."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Der Vater von Drew arbeitet ebenfalls immer wieder mit seinen Muggelkollegen zusammen, und sie scheinen immer wieder die Köpfe über uns zu schütteln."

"Er arbeitet für die Regierung?"

"Ja, er ist der Oberkommandierende der Auroren in Milwaukee. Er ist eine Art Travis, wenn es drei andere Travis's gäbe. Drew wäre eigentlich gerne mitgekommen, aber sie haben heute ein großes Familientreffen." Sie wurden aber unterbrochen als Molly die ers ten Teller verteilte. Harry hatte zwar ihr den Rücken zugewandt, aber er konnte das le ckere Essen bereits riechen, und er wusste das noch etwas Truthahn aufgetischt würde. Warrick sagte das was die sechs gerade dachten:

"Das wird ein sehr gutes Frühstück, wenn es schon so lecker riecht, Mrs. Weasley."

"Danke sehr Warrick, wir sind wirklich froh das wir euch fünf Kennenlernen dürfen." Reiko, die am anderen Tischende saß, direkt neben Fleur, drehte sich um und deutete auf 

Harry und Jonas.

"Also gut ihr beiden, denkt daran, haltet euch zurück. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Essen heute, also übertreibt es nicht." Die Briten sahen recht verwirrt drein, abgesehen von den Besuchern der Insel, weshalb sie es erklärte.

"Während des Thanksgiving-Tages bei Warrick letzten Monat aßen die beiden soviel, das man eine kleine Stadt damit satt bekommen würde." Harry und Jonas sahen sich an und klatschten sich dann gegenseitig in die Hände.

"Ja, das war ein guter Tag, nicht wahr Jonas." Sein Freund nickte zufrieden.

"Wieviele volle Teller hattet ihr denn Harry?"

"Ich denke ich war nach fünf Tellern fertig, obwohl ich gern mehr gegessen hätte. Wie viele hast du gegessen?"

"Nur einen, denn ich wollte dich nicht einholen, sonst hätte ich einen Finger vielleicht verloren. Allerdings hatte ich vier Teller mit Nachtisch." Während sie diese Aussagen verarbeiteten, war selbst Ron erstaunt, obwohl alle Mädchen am Tisch etwas komisch drein sahen.

"Ihr beiden wart für gut eine halbe Stunde mehr oder weniger komatös!"

"Ihr sagt das so als wenn das etwas schlechtes wäre."

"Das ist abstoßend."

"Das sagst du Claudia. Harry und ich sind Athleten, wir müssen unsere Stärke aufrecht erhalten." Claudia hob die Hände abwehrend, während die anderen lachten. Molly klopfte Harry nur auf die Schulter und stellte weiteres Essen auf den Tisch. Dobby und Winky hatten heute etwas italienisches gekocht, denn Harry hatte ihnen keine genauen Gerichte genannt. Deshalb fanden sich nun Lasagne, Cannelloni, und Ravioli auf dem Tisch.

Die 21 anwesenden begannen nun zu essen, während sie sich unterhielten. Jeder schien die Amerikaner zu mögen, aber sie zumindest zu akzeptieren, wobei Sophie und die an deren ihr bestes taten. Die gesamte Sache war eine Idee gewesen, die Harry auf der Insel gehabt hatte. Es war genauso wie er es Molly gesagt hatte, es gab keinen Grund das Dumbledore, oder zumindest die Gefahr die von Dumbledore ausging, es ihm verwehren würde seine Freunde und seine Stieffamilie zu besuchen. Die anderen fünf waren pro blemlos damit einverstanden gewesen, obwohl es eine Diskussion darüber gegeben hatte, ob er nicht einfach alleine mit Sophie reisen sollte. Harry legte ein Veto ein, in dem er sagte das er nicht wollte, das Sophie der ganzen Aufregung alleine gegenüber stand. Har ry befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Gruppe, direkt neben Charlie, und sie unterhiel ten sich über Drachen und über Amerika. Es stellte sich heraus, das es durchaus Drachen in den USA gab, allerdings lebten sie zu meist in den Rocky Mountains.

Sophie und Claudia unterhielten sich über den Tisch hinweg mit Hermine, während Rei ko, Fleur, und Bill sich am anderen Ende unter einander unterhielten. Warrick und Jonas, die Ron und Dean gegenüber saßen, sprachen nicht viel, da sie sich auf ihr Essen konzen trierten, und ihnen die negativen Meinungen der anderen beiden durchaus bewusst waren. Ginny hörte den anderen in Ruhe zu, während Hermine's Eltern, Curtis und Anne, noch dabei waren alles zu verstehen. Besonders Anne ließ ihren Blick immer wieder durch den Fuchsbau wandern, obwohl sie nicht zum ersten mal hier war. Curtis hingegen behielt Ron die ganze Zeit im Auge, obwohl nicht wirklich etwas geschah, und er nur sicher ge hen wollte. Ihm gefiel die Idee von Harry deutlich besser, da er in der Regel auf der ande ren Seite des Ozeans lebte.

Harry hielt sich in der Tat zurück und aß nur drei große Teller…..normales Essen jeden falls, denn Nachtisch zählte nicht. Jonas verhielt sich genauso, allerdings eher zögernd, da Molly's Truthahn ihn fast in Versuchung führte. Nach einer guten Stunde erhob sich Molly.

"Den Nachtisch gibt es nach den Geschenken, denn Ron und Ginny sehen so aus als könnten sie keine Minute länger warten." Dies führte zu noch mehr Wut, weil sie wieder so hervorgehoben wurden.

"Hey, ich hätte auch gerne bis nach dem Nachtisch gewartet!" Hermione verpasste ihm nun einen Schlag in die Rippen, so das er ruhig blieb. Ginny sagte nichts, was aber auch an Arthur's Blick gelegen haben mochte. Er erhob sich und führte sie in das Wohnzim mer.

"Also, wer zuerst? Harry, da du unser fast-Sohn bist, wie Fred schon sagte, denke ich kannst du ruhig anfangen." Ron's schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden nun seinem Ge sichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen Realität, was ihm einen weiteren Rippenstoss einbrachte. Selbst Harry wirkte etwas zurückhaltend, aber er entschied sich dazu, darauf einzugehen.

"Erstmal nur eines?" Arthur nickte.

"Dobby, Winky, wo seid ihr?"

Die Elfen erschienen nun, da sie den Fuchsbau erkundet hatten. Sie würden eine inter essante Geschichte über den Ghoul im Dachboden erzählen können, aber das konnte bis später warten.

"Ja Harry?"

"Es ist Zeit für die Geschenke, und ihr seid zuerst dran." Auf sein Signal hin standen Fred und George auf und kamen herüber. Harry holte einen Umschlag hervor.

"Dies ist für euch." Er reichte den Umschlag an Dobby, der ihn öffnete und 200 Galleo nen im Innern vor fand. Daraufhin bekam er sehr große Augen, während er die Notiz las.

"Dies ist euer Weihnachtsbonus von WWW, ihr beiden habt ihn euch verdient. Dobby, Winky, ich kann ehrlich sagen, das ich es die letzten fünf Monate ohne euch nicht ge schafft hätte, und ich danke euch dafür." Beide kamen herüber und umarmten Harry, ge folgt von Fred und George. Dobby war so fassungslos das ihm die Worte fehlten.

"Meine Bedingung ist das ihr das Geld für euch selbst ausgebt, und nicht für mich. Ach ja, eure Bezahlung wird auf 65 Galleonen erhöht. Ihr habt es euch wirklich verdient." Dobby lächelte genauso wie Winky. Sie protestierten nicht dagegen, da Harry ihnen die Grundlagen sehr gut vermittelt hatte. Hermine hatte allerdings, obwohl sie ihre S.P.E.W.-Markierung nicht trug, eine Frage.

"Und freie Tage? Urlaub?" Sie lächelte dabei allerdings. Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Dobby, wieviele Stunden die Woche arbeitest du für WWW und Harry?" Dobby über legte nun kurz.

"Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber etwa 25 bis 30 Stunden."

"Jeder?" Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zusammen." Die drei Eigentümer von WWW lächelten nun zu Hermine hinüber, und George verbeugte sich vor ihr, während sie wirklich überrascht schien, wie wenig Dobby und Winky wirklich arbeiten musste. S.P.E.W. Traf eindeutig nicht auf Dobby und Winky zu.

"Bitte sehr Hermine, die faulsten Hauselfen der Welt." Nun lachten alle, und Hermine überraschte sie ebenso, also sie sich vor Harry verbeugte und ihre Niederlage akzeptierte.

"Außerdem hat Dobby noch seine Gewinne aus dem Pokern, vergiss das nicht. Richtig Warrick?"

"Ich darf das wohl nie vergessen oder?"

"Wir werden uns noch eine Weile daran erinnern, ja." Er erklärte nun wie gut Dobby im Pokern war, und wie er nie einen Mangel an Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans hatte. Har ry war nicht viel besser im Pokern als Warrick, obwohl er an nahm, das Dobby hin- und wieder Nachsicht zeigte, wenn nur noch die beiden spielten. Harry hatte die UNO Karten nie vergessen, die er später noch verteilen würde.

Arthur erhob sich, da er der nächste war und ging zum Baum hinüber.

"Ron, Ginny, es tut mir Leid, das eure Mutter und ich eure Besen konfisziert und verkauft haben." Ginny verstand sofort was er meinte aber Ron schien kurz davor zu sein, auszu rasten. Sein Vater verhinderte dies aber mit seinen nächsten Worten, obwohl er es etwas in die Länge zog und ihre Reaktion genoss.

"Wir haben sie verkauft, und haben den Gewinn dazu genutzt euch beiden nagelneue Nimbus 2004 Besen zu kaufen." Er griff hinter die Vorhänge und holte die Besen hervor, welche noch eingepackt waren. Der Nimbus 2004 war nur geringfügig schwächer als der Feuerblitz, und vermutlich sogar besser als Harry's eigener Feuerblitz, der immerhin schon 3 Jahre alt war, so dass Ron und Ginny definitiv mit ihm jetzt mithalten konnten. Sie umarmten ihre Eltern, und strahlten beide.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich dort nicht nachgesehen habe." Ron und sie hörten aller dings nicht auf zu lächeln, den Hufflepuff war nun in großen Schwierigkeiten im nächs ten Quidditch Spiel.

"Das hätte nichts gebracht, da dein Vater sie erst heute morgen dort platziert hat."

"Du hast unsere alten Besen wirklich verkauft? Und wie bist du an sie gekommen?"

"Ein guter Freund von euch hat sie für uns besorgt Ron, ich bin sicher ihr ahnt wer." Es war Hermine gewesen die sie besorgt hatte. Ron und Ginny waren einfach nur glücklich, und begannen umgehend über Quidditch zu reden, während sie wieder auf ihre Plätze zu rück gingen, wobei dies ihre erste nicht-DA-bezügliche Unterhaltung war.

Die Geschenke der Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie folgten nun, von jedem ihrer Geschwister. Angelina und Alicia taten es den amerikanischen Besuchern gleich und warteten ab, da sie dies auch mit ihren eigenen Familien taten, weshalb die beiden sozusagen die Organi sation des ganzen übernahmen, und darauf achteten, wer an der Reihe war, obwohl Harry die Geschenke zu ihnen nach Hause geschickt hatte, nachdem sie die Zeit auf der Insel genossen hatten. Schließlich war wieder Harry an der Reihe, der sich bisher zurückgehal ten hatte.

"In Ordnung, mein nächstes ist für Arthur und Molly. Dieses Geschenk ist eines das mir genauso gefiel, weshalb ich mir ebenfalls so etwas kaufte." Er ging zu einem seiner Ge schenke hinüber, und holte eine kleinere Box hervor, welche er auf ihre normale Größe vergrößerte. Sophie und er hatten alle Geschenke vorher eingepackt, obwohl Harry einige von ihnen neu verpacken musste, nachdem er sie angepasst hatte.

"Als erstes habe ich hier einige Muggel-Kalender für jeden hier, diese gehören zu mei nem eigentlichen Geschenk. Alicia, Angelina, eure warten auf auch in eurem Zuhause, ich war mir nicht sicher ob ihr hier sein würdet. Und hier euer Geschenk, Molly, Arthur." Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um den Kasten zu bewegen. Molly begann ihn vorsichtig zu öffnen.

"Es wird nicht explodieren? Ist dies ein Produkt von WWW?" Harry stand neben den Zwillingen und sie sahen sich an, weshalb Molly inne hielt.

"Das ist eine Sache die du riskieren musst Molly. Immerhin hast du mir auch einen Heu ler angedroht." Sie wich nun zögernd zurück, während ihr lächelnder Ehemann laut zu Lachen begann, und weitermachte. Er entfernte recht schnell das Papier und erblickte das Aquarium. Im Innern war ein Geschenkgutschein für einen Tierladen im Muggelteil von London, so dass sie die ersten Fische dort besorgen konnten, aber auch das nötige Futter.

"Danke Harry, das ist ja wundervoll. Wo hast du es her bekommen?"

"Im Muggelteil von Milwaukee während des letzten Schulwochenendes, es war das erste Geschenk das ich für euch fand. Ich habe es gesehen und habe sofort an den Fuchsbau gedacht. Ich habe mein Aquarium auf dem Rückweg gekauft. Sobald ihr es aufgebaut habt, werde ich einen Zauber sprechen, den ich gefunden habe und der das Wasser in Be wegung und frisch hält. Ihr müsst den Zauber maximal einmal die Woche erneuern." Ar thur versuchte es nun aufzuheben.

"Ist deines bereits gefüllt?"

"Nein, das werde ich morgen oder übermorgen machen. Es gibt einen Tierladen auf dem Weg zu Warrick's Haus…..dort bleibe ich die Ferien über." Es musste gesagt werden, das Molly und Arthur sehr lange darüber diskutiert hatten, ob sie darauf bestehen sollten, das Harry während der Ferien hier blieb, egal ob Dumbledore nervte. Arthur hatte sich schließlich durchgesetzt, in dem er sagte das Harry zu einem Urlaub hier gezwungen wer den konnte.

Die Verteilung der Geschenk dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, und etwa zur Hälfte gab Mol ly nach und verteilte den Nachtisch im Wohnzimmer, da die Verteilung immer chaoti scher wurde. Harry erhielt eine Box mit Schokoladenfröschen von Ron, was ihn nicht überraschte, sowie einen Weasley-Pullover von Molly, und es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn Ron ihm gar kein Geschenk gegeben hätte. Nach der zehnten Minute, nachdem die Zwillinge Lederumhänge von ihren Freunden erhielten, erhob sich Reiko, winkte zu Har ry, der seinen Pullover über seinen normalen anzog.

"Wir haben jetzt ein Geschenk für Fred und George, eines, das ihnen noch mehr Arbeit bereiten wird als bisher." Alle waren nun neugierig, und wandten sich den Amerikanern zu. Reiko holte ein Stück Papier hervor und reichte es an George weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht wie vielen von euch das bekannt ist, aber meine Eltern arbeiten als Lehrer in Tecumseh, einer anderen Schule in den Staaten. Claudia, Sophie, und ich verbringen die Ferien dort, und während des zweiten Essens an Thanksgiving, als Harry bereits satt war, begann er eine Unterhaltung mit einem der Schüler dort. Harry, würdest du das bitte erklären."

"Sein Name ist Steve Atwood, und er ist dort ein Schüler des fünften Schuljahres, wobei wir es das Übergangsjahr nennen. Steve ist wie ich ein Waise, und trotz seines Stipendi ums hat er noch immer seine Bedürfnisse. Nachdem ich ihm die Idee vermittelt habe, schloss Reiko letzte Woche die Vereinbarung mit ihm ab. Er ist bereit als der exklusive Vertreter von WWW in Tecumseh zu fungieren, und bekommt dafür eine Provision von fünf Prozent, sowie eine gewisse Zahl an Artikeln." Fred und George grinsten nun, und überraschten alle damit, in dem sie Harry und Reiko fest umarmten.

"Harry, danke nochmal für das Verlassen des Landes, es war das beste was dem Laden passieren konnte." Harry grinste zu Reiko, und diese gab beiden einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Alles für meine Partner. Wir werden uns etwas für Salem und Pathfinder ausdenken." er hatte bereits eine Idee für Salem aber das konnte warten.

"Wir werden euch einige Kataloge geben, bevor ihr abreist." Der neueste WWW-Katalog führte die Preise sowohl für Großbritannien und den amerikanischen Markt auf, während Harry vorher immer Poster mit dem Umrechnungskurs auf gehangen hatte. Ginny kam nun herüber und stellte eine Frage.

"Wie schwer arbeitet ihr derzeit?" Das interessierte mehr als nur eine Person, weshalb Fred sich an alle wandte.

"Es ist härter als die Arbeit von Dobby und Winky, das ist sicher. Wir verbringen gut 25 Stunden mit der Produktion, und gut 20 mit den Experimenten. Lee arbeitet in der Regel im Laden, da es während der Schulzeit relativ ruhig ist. Es wird aber mit den neuen Ver bindungen nach Amerika aber jetzt deutlich mehr werden, aber ich denke nicht das wir für eine Vollzeitstelle bereit sind." Nicht wenige waren davon überrascht, wieviele Stun den die Zwillinge arbeiteten. Curtis Granger war ihnen gefolgt, da ihn der Humor der Zwillinge durchaus gefiel:

"Wieviel eurer Einnahmen stammen aus den Staaten? Denkt über eine Erweiterung dort drüben nach?" George antwortete nun.

"Wir haben den Jahresabschluss noch nicht gemacht, aber ich denke das 35 bis 40 Pro zent der Einnahme aus Great Lakes stammen, und der Rest aus Hogwarts, entweder über den Katalog oder die direkten Verkäufe im Laden. Harry's Heulerkampagne hat die Verkäufe wirklich nach oben geschoben, aber das war auch genau die Idee dahinter, oder Harry? Als Harry dorthin wechselte, haben wir mit ein paar Verkäufen gerechnet, da er sagte, das er unsere Produkte vorstellen würde, aber mit der Menge haben wir auch nicht gerechnet." Er hatte Harry während des Heulerwortes angegrinst, und Harry nickte heftig.

"Und auf den Laden bezogen, so haben wir uns noch nicht entschieden. Derzeit läuft es dank dem Katalog sehr gut so dass eine Filiale dort noch nicht nötig ist, zumindest bis die beiden hier ihren Abschluss machen. Wir sehen uns aber trotzdem bereits um, und nach dem Treffen mit Jonas' Vater nächste Woche werden wir um einiges Schlauer sein." Jo nas erklärte nun welcher Arbeit sein Vater nachging, während er zur Couch hinüber ging und sich darüber mit den Grangers und Bill und Fleur unterhielt.

"Dein Vater arbeitet also für Gringotts in den USA?"

"Er arbeitet mit ihnen zusammen Fleur, aber nicht für sie. Die magische Währung dort ist mit der der Muggel identisch, weshalb er primär über die Muggelbanken in Chicago agiert."

"Ist er auch auf die Muggeluniversität gegangen?"

"Das war er Bill, aber nur ob der Muggelabschlüsse wegen. Er besuchte die University of Chicago und schloss im Finanzbereich ab. Er sammelte unter seinem Großvater Erfahrun gen, und übernahm die Führung der Firma im Alter von 22 Jahren."

"Wirst du ihn begleiten?"

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich Mr. Granger, aber nicht sofort. Ich werde vermutlich einige Zeit auf professioneller Basis Quodpot spielen, und werde dann auf die Muggeluniversi tät wechseln. Ich werde vermutlich später als Amateur weiterspielen, während ich meine Ausbildung absolviere." Bill war nun sehr neugierig.

"Wieviel verdienen professionelle Quidditch- und Quodpot Spieler dort drüben?"

"Nun in Quodpot verdient man mehr als in Quidditch. Die Quidditch Liga besteht nur aus vier Mannschaften, und ist derzeit keine wirkliche Wahl. Unsere besten Spieler wechseln hier her, oder spielen in Australien. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nächstes Jahr an der obers ten Stelle der Liste stehen, und ich werde vermutlich um die 400000 im ersten Jahr ver dienen mit höheren Summen die später möglich sind. Nicht soviel wie Warrick's Onkel verdient, aber die Muggel haben genügend Leute die ihre Sportarten fördern." Sagte er und erzählte ihnen über Onkel Antonio.

"Sagen wir einfach, Harry entscheidet sich dazu, in den USA Quidditch zu spielen, er würde definitiv an oberster Stelle der Liste für die zu vergebenden Plätze stehen, und das nur, weil er wirklich gut ist." Bill und Fleur rechnete die Geldwechselraten nach, und be merkte, das es gut ein Drittel dessen war, das er in England verdienen konnte.

Während die Unterhaltung sich fortführte, wurden immer mehr Geschenke geöffnet, die ses mal ohne rechte Reihenfolge. Harry bekam ein Set Quidditch-Roben aus Hogwarts von Ginny, sowie eine komplette Sammlung der Dune-Bücher von Hermine, gefolgt von einer handschriftlichen Liste aller sinnvollen Zauber für die Schatzsuche von Bill, sowie einem schönen Stück Drachenhaut von Charlie. Hermine liebte die Bücher die Harry ihr schenkte, aber war von dem Poster doch etwas verwirrt.

"Wo um alles in der Welt hast du das denn her bekommen? Wieso trägt er einen Trai ningsanzug und Sportausrüstung?"

"Das ist doch der Punkt, Hermine, denn es soll einfach nur witzig sein. Ich fand es im sel ben Laden wo ich auch die Aquarien her bekam. Die Einkaufszentren sind verdammt fas zinierend, wir bräuchten eines in der Winkelgasse." Hermione grinste nun als sie das hör te, da sie ihm zustimmte.

"Es ist auch witzig, keine Sorge, jetzt verstehe ich es. Ich werde es über mein Bett hän gen, ich bin sicher Parvati und Lavender werden davon geschockt sein. War das auch ge plant?" Harry sah zu Sophie und kicherte.

"Nicht wirklich, obwohl das aber bei meinem Geschenken für Ginny und Dean der Fall ist. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wieso starrt Dean mich hier so an?" Hermione sah nun zu Dean, der neben Ginny saß.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Harry glaubte dies aber nicht.

"Oh Oh, genauso wenig wie du mir erzählt hast, das sich Ron verbal über mich in den letzten Wochen ausgelästert hat?" Sie wirkte sofort schuldig, aber Ron sah aus als wenn er herüber kommen wollte, da er gerade Harry's Geschenk ausgepackt hatte.

"Wir werden uns später unterhalten, Hermine." Sie drehte sich leicht um und lächelte so, das Ron es nicht sehen konnte. Er selbst lächelte zwar nicht, aber sein Verhalten war deutlich freundlicher.

"Danke für das Spiel Harry, sowie die Süßigkeiten. Du hast das Spiel auch schon auspro biert?"

"Ich habe die Süßigkeiten spendiert, aber ich habe bisher noch nie Stratego gespielt. Eini ge der anderen im Schachclub haben mir davon erzählt, weshalb ich davon ausging das es dir gefallen würde." Diese Nachricht war für Ron und Hermine völlig neu, da Harry's Briefe dies nie erwähnt hatten.

"Du? In einem Magierschachclub?"

"Danke sehr Ron. Nur weil du mich mehrmals besiegt hast, bedeutet das nicht, das ich nicht gerne gespielt habe, zumindest gegen jemanden, gegen den ich siegen kann. Wir treffen uns immer Mittwoch abends, und ich spiele meist einige Partien. Ich bin noch nicht so gut wie du, aber ich bin deutlich besser geworden. Das erste Spiel das ich im September spielte da fragten mich meine Figuren wo du wärst." Ron lächelte nun zu Har ry aber nur sehr kurz.

"Nebenbei, danke für die Geschenke." Er nahm Hermine's Hand und führte sie fort, und sie ließ sich ruhig fortführen. Harry und Sophie schauten sich nur kurz an.

"Das verlief besser als ich gedacht hätte."

"Ich weiß was du meinst, und davon ausgehend was du gesagt hast, habe ich fast einen Angriffsversuch von ihm erwartet."

"Er hätte genau einen Versuch gehabt, danach würde er an der Wand hängen." Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, das er keinen Scherz machte.

"Es ist gut, das du ihm das Flugticket nicht gegeben hast, denke ich."

"Ich habe in Sachen Geld fast immer Recht."

"Die anderen scheinen gut mit einander klar zu kommen." Und das war korrekt. Warrick und die Zwillinge unterhielten sich, während Claudia und Reiko sich mit Molly und Ar thur unterhielten. Harry hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, das seine Freunde unter sich bleiben würden, aber dankenswerterweise war dies nicht der Fall. Trotzdem würde er dieses Ex periment nicht gerne wiederholen. Die Zwillinge waren eine Sache, aber ansonsten gab es Li nien die niemand überschreiten wollte. Er drückte ihre Hand.

"Wie komisch ist das für dich?"

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, und es sind nur wenige Stunden. Es sind nur wenige Stunden oder?" Sie betonte gerade die letzten Worte.

"Wir sind zum Abendbrot bei Warrick, keine Sorge. Ich vermisse diesen Ort hier, aber es gibt hier zu viele Probleme. Wir werden nicht so schnell wieder hier sein, vielleicht zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, aber wenn dann nur etwas wie einer Hochzeit."

"Du bist hier nicht mehr zu Hause? Sprichst du von diesem Haus oder diesem Land?" Sie war so verdammt genau oder?"

"Wahlmöglichkeit C, alle genannten. Nebenbei, gehen wir zu Dean und Ginny hinüber. Lass mich nur nicht mit den beiden alleine."

"Natürlich nicht, ich habe Ron und Dean versichert, das ich nicht hinter ihren Freundin nen her sei."

"Weißt du, es hat seine Vorteile jemand so kluges als Freundin zu haben." Sie gingen zu Ginny und Dean hinüber, die gerade die Geschenke von Harry geöffnet hatten. Harry hat te ihnen passende Uniformen des US-Nationalteams besorgt, aber auch einige Poster der MLS. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny ein Fan von Fußball war, aber er wollte Dean nicht verärgern…..der sich gerade umdrehte und zu Harry und Sophie sah.

"Das ist so Cool Harry, DANKE!"

"Gern geschehen Dean, ich hatte gehofft das ihr beiden es annehmen würdet. Warrick spielt in der Sommerliga Fußball und hat sie mit ausgewählt."

"Er spielt mit den Muggeln?"

"Ja, er ist der einzigste Spieler aus der Schule in der Liga. Er erzählt ihnen das er bei sei nem Großeltern in deren Haus den Sommer über lebt, und das glauben sie ihm wohl." Dean war trotzdem noch neugierig:

"Ich wusste nicht, das es so viele dunkelhäutige Menschen in der Region gibt."

"Es gibt nicht viele, sagt er, aber es spielen noch mehrere andere afroamerikanische Ju gendliche neben ihm in der Liga, obwohl sich in seinem Team keine befinden. Ich habe einmal ein Spiel gesehen, und er ist für einen Amerikaner kein schlechter Spieler. Hey Dean, ich muss eben in das Bad, wieso kommst du nicht mit. So können sich Sophie und Ginny in Ruhe unterhalten." Dean wirkte etwas verwirrt, stand aber trotzdem auf, wobei ihn die Art verwirrte, wie Harry das Thema wechselte.

"Sicher, ich muss auch eben dorthin. Ich bin gleich wieder da Ginny." Ginny und Sophie begannen umgehend ihre Unterhaltung wieder, und während Harry und Dean nach Oben gingen, kam das Gespräch recht schnell auf die beiden zu sprechen.

Nachdem sie fort waren, wechselte Ginny das Thema.

"Kommt er dort drüben gut klar?" Sophie versuchte ihr bestes, bei der Wahrheit zu blei ben.

"Er kommt sehr gut klar, Ginny, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen."

"Das haben wir uns gedacht, obwohl einige von uns besorgter waren als die anderen. Ich bin sicher das er eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gerade mit Dean führt."

"Das kann ich mir denken, und er versucht glaube ich gerade einige Dinge richtig zu stel len."

"Dean muss es nur von jemand anderes außer mir und Hermine hören: Ich habe kein In teresse an Harry, und das war auch früher so." Sophie bekam große Augen.

"Wirklich?"

"Wenn er mich um ein Date gebeten hätte, hätte ich nicht nein gesagt. Aber wenn ich wirklich so in ihn verliebt wäre, wie alle sagen, hätte ich ihn angesprochen. Das tat ich auch bei Michael, meinem ersten Freund, und bei Dean war es auch so….naja, ich habe ihm genügend Hinweise gegeben, und er hat sie verstanden." Sophie bemerkte, das sie mit Ginny immer besser klar kam, und beschloss ihr einige Dinge zu erzählen.

"Ich denke das ein Teil von ihm auch nicht mit deiner Familie konfrontiert werden woll te, wenn ihr ein Paar geworden wärt, und euch dann getrennt hättet."

"Das bezweifele ich nicht, und das war auch einer der Gründe wieso ich mich so ent schieden habe. Harry war so lange ohne eine wirkliche Familie, das ich nicht riskieren wollte, das er seine „Adoptiv"-Familie verliert. Nebenbei denke ich, das die meisten Leu te eher davon ausgingen, das er zu Hermine passen würde."

"Das glaubt er auch."

"Viele Leute in Hogwarts tun das noch immer, und sie denken, das Harry nach seinem Abschluss zurückkommen wird, Hermine aufheben wird und danach die Heirat und alles andere folgen wird."

"Wirklich?"

"Oh ja, denn nur wenige glauben, das Ron und Hermine zusammen passen, und Harry's Flucht, wenn ich es so nennen darf, war so gut vorbereitet, das es seine Intelligenz nur deutlich hervorheben konnte. Und wenn Hermine eines liebt, dann ist es die Intelligenz."

"Aber alles was ich über Ron gehört habe….." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, aber Ginny verstand ihn durchaus.

"Oh Ron ist durchaus kein Idiot, obwohl er oft genug wie einer handelt. Er ist einfach nur Faul, das ist alles. Nein, er ist nicht so klug wie Hermine oder Harry, aber er ist bei Leibe nicht dumm." Sophie hörte nun Schritte.

"Sie kehren zurück."

Rückblick vor wenigen Minuten:

Die beiden Jungen gingen nach Oben und benutzte nach einander die Toilette, bevor sich Harry an Dean wandte.

"Dean,…bemerkst du denn nicht das ich keine Bedrohung bin? Ich liebe Ginny, und auch Hermine, aber nur wie Schwestern, und ich würde Sophie niemals gegen eine von beiden eintauschen. Denk darüber nach, würde ich mich mehrere tausend Kilometer ent fernen, wenn ich irgend welche Gefühle für beide hegen würde?"

"Was ist mit deinem Angebot für sie?"

"Das gilt noch immer, aber würde das bedeuten das ich auch solche Gefühle für Ron und Neville empfinde? Das Angebot gilt nämlich auch für die beiden….aber auch für dich, wenn Ginny es annehmen sollte. Die Gebühren für Great Lakes die ich derzeit bezahle liegen bei 3000 Galleonen pro Jahr, so dass ich auch euch ohne Probleme bezahlen könn te. Ich sage nicht das du es tun solltest, aber ich sage auch das du es nicht bereuen wür dest. Ich möchte nur klar stellen, das diese Option für euch offen steht, wenn ihr es wollt." Dies Angebot war eine Art Eingebung, und es schien entsprechend anzukommen, obwohl es ursprünglich nur dafür gedacht war, wenn Ginny es an nahm. Dean schien es langsam zu verstehen, und nickte nun leicht.

"Das ist nur Fair Harry, ich glaube dir wenn du sagst, das du sie nicht auf „diese" Weise siehst." Allerdings schien er noch immer nicht recht glauben zu können das es anders herum auch so war und Harry konnte ihm da keine Vorwürfe machen, bis auf eine Sache jedenfalls.

"Dean, wenn sie wirklich Gefühle für mich hätte, wäre hätte sie das Angebot sofort ange nommen, und hätte Sophie sofort ihre Meinung gesagt. Es sind nun fast 3 Monate seit dem vergangen, und sie hat das Angebot nicht einmal erwähnt. Sie hat mich überwunden Dean, und wir verstehen uns so sogar noch besser."

"So gesehen kann ich es verstehen, denn ich weiß das sie recht häufig darüber redet, be sonders weil es kurz vor der Sache mit Percy geschah."

"Wie kommt sie damit klar?"

"Es ist sehr schwer für sie, besonders aber während ihres Geburtstags letzten Monat, sie hat fast nur geweint."

"Es ist für uns alle sehr schwer, denke ich, ich denke auch sehr oft an Percy." Er erzählte Dean davon, wie er endlich die Motive von Percy besser zu verstehen gelernt hatte. Dean und er hatten vorher nie so offen geredet, und Harry war erleichtert das es so gut lief.

"Sind wir nun Cool oder nicht Dean?"

"Wir sind Cool Harry." Sie schüttelten die Hände und gingen wieder hinunter.

"Wie viel der Verdachtsmomente wurden von Ron ausgelöst?" Dean kicherte nun.

"Erstaunlich wenige, aber er ist auch im Moment nicht gerade dein bester Freund. Er war davon überzeugt, das du hier mit Geschenken im Werte mehrerer tausend Galleonen er scheinen würdest, um seine Familie praktisch zu kaufen…und nein, er ist derzeit der einzigste der dich nicht als Teil der Familie sieht." Harry gab der nächsten Wand nun einen Schlag.

"Der Junge ist wirklich nervig." Sie waren nun unten angekommen und gingen zu Ginny und Sophie hinüber, die sich noch immer angeregt unterhielten. Die beiden schienen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, etwas das unter diesen Umständen sehr erfreulich war. Sophie un tersuchte nun beide auf mögliche Wunden.

"Es gab keine Schlägerei?"

"Nein, wir haben uns aussprechen können und es ist alles geklärt."

"Natürlich ist es das, ihr seid immerhin zwei erwachsene Jungen."

"Sehr witzig Ginny, ich nehme mein Geschenk gleich wieder mit." Sie lachten nun alle, und Harry fühlte sich nun wohl genug um die drei kurz allein zu lassen. Neville hatte ihm geschrieben, das Luna und ihr Vater den Tag bei den Longbottom's verbringen würden, und er wollte sie kurz besuchen, bevor sie wieder nach Amerika reisen würden.

"Ich werde mich kurz bei Neville melden, um ihm und Luna ihre Geschenke zu geben. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er drückte kurz sanft Sophie's Schulter, holte die Pakete und ging zum Kamin hinüber wo er etwas Flohpulver hinein warf und rief:

"Longbottom Manor!"

Binnen weniger Sekunden erkannte er das Gesicht einer älteren Frau, von der er an nahm das es Neville's Großmutter war.

"Ah ja, Harry Potter, Neville hat mir viel über dich erzählt…...aber solltest du nicht ei gentlich derzeit in Amerika sein?"

"Normalerweise ja Ma'am, aber derzeit bin ich für ein paar Stunden bei den Weasleys. Ich wollte ihnen auch noch einmal persönlich dafür danken, das sie mir Peter Tyson vor schlugen, er war eine sehr große Hilfe."

"Danke sehr Harry, er hat sich auch sehr positiv über dich geäußert."

"Sind Neville und Luna da? Ich wollte ihnen gerne ihre Geschenke geben."

"Sie sind im Wohnzimmer, wieso kommst du nicht herüber und gibst ihnen die Geschen ke persönlich. Ich werde solange Neville und Luna holen."

"Danke sehr Ma'am, das werde ich gerne tun." Er kletterte in den Kamin und binnen we niger Sekunden erschien er im Longbottom Manor, in Brighton. Er sah sich um, und er kannte das der Kamin sich im Eingangsbereich befand.

Neville und Luna kamen nun um die Ecke und beide lächelten, obwohl Luna's Zauber stab dieses Mal nicht hinter ihrem Ohr steckte, was Harry amüsierte. Natürlich konnte sie ihn in den Ferien nicht verwenden, aber trotzdem. Es hing auch keine Kette mit Butterbierdeckeln um ihren Hals. Sie wollte wohl einen guten Eindruck auf Neville's Familie machen.

"Ich wünsche euch beiden Frohe Weihnachten."

"Die auch frohe Weihnachten, Harry." Sie führten ihn wieder in das Wohnzimmer zu rück, wo sie für sich alleine waren.

"Du siehst gut aus Harry, Amerika scheint dir sehr gut zu bekommen."

"Danke sehr Luna, es tut wirklich gut euch wiederzusehen." Er überreichte nun die Ge schenke, wobei er für Neville ähnliche Süßigkeiten gekauft hatte wie für Ron, und Luna bekam ein Kleid. Sie öffnete ihres zuerst, und war fasziniert.

"Oh Gott Harry, das ist ja wunderschön. Vielen Dank." Harry musste im Innern sehr mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, und Sophie würde die Geschichte mit Sicherheit lie ben.

"Ich wünschte das dies meine Idee gewesen wäre, aber Sophie hat es für dich ausgesucht, und ich habe es bezahlt."

"Diese Süßigkeiten sehen sehr interessant aus Harry, sind es magische aus Amerika oder Muggelsachen?"

"Es sind Muggel-Süßigkeiten, aber das ist nicht mein eigentliches Geschenk. Das ist die ses hier." Er holte nun zwei reich verzierte Schlüssel hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

"In dem Testament von Sirius habe ich eine Insel in der Karibik geerbt. Es befindet sich ein recht einfaches Bungalow darauf, und sonst nichts. Diese beiden Schlüssel sind Port schlüssel zu der Insel. Ihr könnt dort jederzeit hin, aber sagt den Zwillingen bitte vorher Bescheid, damit Dobby oder Winky dort sein können um euch alles zu erklären, und da mit die Vorräte dort aufgefüllt werden." Neville und Luna saßen einen Moment lang ab solut sprachlos dar.

"Wow, Danke Harry."

"Ja Harry, das ist absolut genial von dir, vielen Dank."

"Ich habe nur eine Bitte, und ihr habt zwei Ratemöglichkeiten was sie ist, aber das könnt ihr euch vermutlich denken."

"Ich denke uns ist es klar, also mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."

"Es ist mehr als das Neville, ich bitte euch es weder Hermine, Ginny, oder Ron zu sagen. Keiner von ihnen bekommt diese Möglichkeit, und sie sind auch nicht informiert." Mit angehobenen Augenbrauen sagte Neville:

"Wirklich? Wieso nicht? Nicht das es mich stören würde, denn das Geschenk ist einfach genial."

"Nun ihr wisst den Grund bei Ron, ich möchte derzeit einfach nichts wirklich schönes für ihn tun, und zwar auf Grund seines Verhaltens in letzter Zeit, und das Verhalten heute ist nicht viel besser als sonst. Die Portschlüssel sind nicht gerade billig, und ich möchte nicht so viel Geld für ihn ausgeben. Nebenbei ist es nicht völlig ausgeschlossen, das er sich über irgend etwas derartig aufregt, das er es dem alten Mann gegenüber ausplaudert. Und wenn ich Hermine einen gäbe, würde auch Ron ihn bekommen. Und Ginny, nun, wenn sie einen bekäme, bekäme auch Dean ihn, und während wir beide vorhin wirklich in Ruhe mit einander geredet haben, so vertraue ich ihm doch noch nicht so sehr. Ihr beiden seid die einzigsten denen ich vollkommen vertraue, zumindest als Paar gesehen, und des halb seid ihr das einzigste Paar, das von der Insel weiß." Abgesehen von Remus, dachte er nun noch.

"Wer weiß noch von der Insel aus Hogwarts?"

"Remus und Tonks wissen davon, aber sie waren nie dort, sie waren lediglich bei der Testamentseröffnung als ich davon erfuhr. Meine Gruppe aus Great Lakes und ich waren letzte Woche bereits dort, gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen und deren Freundinnen. Ich denke Dumbledore weiß auch davon, aber ich denke das er definitiv nicht weiß wo sie liegt."

"Nun was ich vorhin sagte bleibt weiter bestehen, nämlich das dies das Geheimnis von Luna und mir bleibt."

"Ich weiß das ich dir vertrauen kann Neville. Wisst ihr, ich sollte besser jetzt zurück rei sen, meine Freunde sind dort, und ich will sie dort nicht länger als nötig allein lassen. Was werdet ihr am Sonntag machen? Wir könnten uns im Laden treffen und uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Neville sah zu Luna, die nun nickte.

"Das ist ein guter Plan, treffen wir uns um 13 Uhr?"

"Ich denke 16 Uhr wäre besser, ich komme doch aus den Staaten und ich musste schon heute deutlich früher aufstehen."

"Mit einem Portschlüssel?"

"So in etwa, ich werde es euch am Sonntag erklären. Ach ja, nur für die Unterlagen, ich habe dir einige WWW-Sachen zu Weihnachten geschenkt Neville." Neville lachte leise und nickte dann.

"Wir werden am Sonntag dort sein, und ich habe noch einige Dinge aus dem Laden von denen ich behaupten kann sie sind von dir." Sie standen auf und Neville führte Harry wieder zum Kamin. Bevor er aber ging hatte Harry noch eine Frage:

"Eine Frage noch Neville, du bist hier der gute Beobachter: War Ron schon immer so? Habe ich es nur bisher nicht erkannt? Oder haben die letzten Monate ihn so verändert?" Neville kratzte sich am Kinn, und wirkte recht nachdenklich.

"Das ist keine einfache Frage Harry, da es vermutlich beides zutrifft, aber nein, ich denke nicht das du es bemerkt hast. Du hast es aber während des Gerichtstermins deutlich gese hen, und du warst Ron gegenüber die letzten fünf Jahre sehr loyal, zu Loyal vielleicht um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist so, das du, ohne Ron und Hermine vermutlich keine Freunde ge habt hättest, und es hätten noch mehr sein können. Ron ähnelte sehr stark Draco, was er aber nie zugeben würde, nur das er keine muggelgeborenen hasst, aber sonst gibt es nicht viele Unterschiede wenn du es genau betrachtest. Ich weiß das ich gerne eine noch engere Freundschaft mit dir geschlossen hätte, als in diesem einen Jahr, aber ich war nicht ge willt mich derart mit Ron zu befassen, und ich bin Sicher, das viele Leute es genauso sa hen. Ich meine, Hermine ist auch nicht gerade angenehm, wenn wir es so sehen wollen, aber alle wissen, das ihr Herz am rechten Fleck sitzt."

"Und die Eifersucht?"

"Nun, wir drei wissen das dies schon seit Jahren gärt. Sie ist während des Tri-Magischen Turniers das erste Mal offen aufgetreten, aber Hermine hat es geschafft, sie zu unter drücken. Und jetzt erscheint sie erneut, da du ihm nichts von deiner Abreise gesagt hast, aber auch weil Bill, Fred, und George sich um dich kümmern. Er denkt vermutlich das du ihm seine Brüder stiehlst, wenn nicht sogar seine gesamte Familie, und während ich weiß das du dies nicht tust, kann man doch seine Ansichten erahnen…wieder einmal, wenn man es genau nimmt. Mrs. Weasley wäre mit Sicherheit nicht über einen Heuler von Ron amüsiert gewesen, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit." Harry überraschte Neville durch ein Ki chern.

"Nein definitiv nicht. Ich habe nicht einmal an Ron gedacht, als ich ihn schickte, sondern es war eine einfache Laune. Nebenbei, waren die Zwillinge und Dobby dort um die Din ge zu beruhigen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Neville, Luna, ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Tu erst einmal gar nichts Harry, er soll seinen Zug machen. Er wird sich entweder beru higen oder noch mehr ausrasten. Im ersten Fall ist alles wieder im Lot. Im zweiten? Nun in dem Fall hast du alles bedacht. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg bei Ron."

"Nein den gibt es nicht. Danke Neville, du hast mir einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben und dafür danke ich dir."

"Nicht nur das habe ich dir gegeben, sondern es sind auch einige interessante Pflanzensa men auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich war mir nicht Sicher ob du hier sein würdest. Sie sind von uns beiden und ich bin mir sicher, das sie sehr nützlich sein werden."

"Bitte sag mir, das sie kein Sonnenlicht brauchen, denn ich habe kein Fenster in meinem Zimmer."

"Das hattest du erwähnt, weshalb sie bis auf einen keines benötigen, und der wächst in je dem Klima. Du kannst ihn also auf der Insel unterbringen, oder auf dem Dach der Schule, natürlich entsprechend getarnt."

"Ich kann es nicht abwarten sie auszuprobieren. Vielen Dank. Ich muss nun leider wieder los." Er schüttelte Neville's Hand und umarmte Luna.

"Frohe Weihnachten und bis Sonntag dann. Der Fuchsbau!" rief er und verschwand im Kamin, wo er direkt im Fuchsbau wieder ankam, und dabei beinahe Hermine rammte, die auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Wie geht es Neville und Luna?" Er klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke und der Hose.

"Sehr gut, es tat gut sie zu besuchen. Aber wir war nicht lange genug dort um mich rich tig zu unterhalten. Also was ist los?"

"Was meinst du?" Das war keine wirklich überzeugende Antwort.

"Wieso hast du am Kamin gewartet, oder kommt noch jemand anderes?" Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Eingebung und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Hermine hatte dies erwartet und legte ihre Hände auf seinen rechten Arm.

"Nein, er kommt nicht Harry, zumindest soweit ich weiß." Harry's Zauberstab, der be reits halb auf den Kamin gerichtet war, verschwand zögernd wieder in der Tasche. Her mine hatte die Aktion allerdings vor den anderen abgeschirmt, so dass es niemand sah.

"Dann frage ich erneut, was ist los Hermine?"

"Nichts ist los Harry, ich hatte nur gehofft das wir uns unterhalten können."

"Sicher, ich hole nur eben Sophie oder Reiko."

"Alleine bitte Harry, ich möchte mich bitte alleine unterhalten." Harry bemerkte den Blick seiner Freundin und ging langsam hinüber.

"Es tut mir Leid Hermine, aber das wird zumindest heute nicht geschehen. Wenn Ron et was bemerkt, wird er definitiv durchdrehen."

"Ich dachte du machst dir darüber wenige Sorgen?" Sagte sie, während Sophie herüber kam, und Harry's Hand ergriff. Das war wohl war, aber…

"An jedem anderen Tag gerne, aber heute nicht. Aber ich möchte um Molly's Willen kei ne Szene hier riskieren. Wenn Ron mich verfolgt, so wird er Leiden, und während er es verdienen würde, so wäre das bei Molly nicht der Fall."

"Du würdest ihn verzaubern?"

"Welche andere Möglichkeit hätte ich? Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte Hermine, bin ich nicht gerade derjenige der am größten gewachsen ist, was an den zehneinhalb Jahren des Hungerns liegen dürfte. Ich hätte mit den Fäusten keinerlei Chancen gegen Ron, aber auf magischer Ebene sieht die Sache anders aus." Hermine hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, ob wohl Ron auch nicht zu Unterschätzen war. Sie war auf Harry's anfängliche Reaktion vorbereitet gewesen, aber hatte es trotzdem nicht unterbinden können. Und das war erst der Anfang, denn sie wusste, das, sollte Harry sich gegen Ron wenden, ihr Freund sich schneller in St. Mungo's wiederfinden würde als er auch nur reagieren konnte. Und Ron sah die drei sehr ernst und wütend an.

"Ja, das würdest du."

"Zum letzten Mal, was zur Hölle ist los Hermine?"

"Ich habe Ron gesagt, das ich ernsthaft über einen Wechsel nach Great Lakes nachden ke." Oh Gott, dachten Harry und Sophie gleichzeitig. Die drei gingen nun in die Küche, um sich noch etwas Nachtisch zu holen, aber gleichzeitig würden sie dort alleine sein. Keiner folgte ihnen, obwohl mehrere Personen sie gehen sahen.

"Wann war das?"

"Vor gut einem Monat, nachdem wir uns wieder gestritten haben." Harry hatte seit Mo naten nichts von Streitigkeiten von Ron und Hermine gehört, obwohl er sich an so einige erinnern konnte. Aber das war hier nicht der Fall.

"Trotzdem hast du es mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt."

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, und mich dagegen entschieden." Harry war immer ver wirrter, da er dies ihr regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen musste, aber entschied sich dazu mit zuspielen.

"Worum ging es in dem Streit?"

"Das hier, die Ferien. Naja dies und Ginny. Er sagte das ich zu viel Zeit mit ihr verbrin gen würde, besonders seit die beiden sich nicht mehr so gut verstehen."

"Er dachte das ich dafür verantwortlich bin." Dies war keine Frage sondern eine Vermu tung.

"Er ging davon aus, ja, obwohl er etwas später während der Ferien genauer darüber nach dachte, aber ihr habt ihn heute völlig überrumpelt. Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst Harry, und bitte denk das nicht. Er steht unter massivem Stress, mit der Schule, Quidditch, und seinem möglichen Beruf nach Hogwarts. Die ersten beiden bereiten ihm überraschender weise am meisten Probleme. Er war noch nie so gut im Unterricht, und er lernt ohne das man ihn dazu überreden muss. Und er war noch nie so gut als Hüter im Quidditch als in dem letzten Spiel."

"Nun jetzt hat er mich ja nicht mehr als Ausrede um nicht länger als nötig zu lernen."

"Habt ihr wirklich eine Ausrede gebraucht?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber beachte bitte das meine OWL wirklich gut waren, und ich bin wirk lich gut geworden seit ich in Great Lakes ohne ihn bin."

"Ja, und denk bitte nicht das er es nicht bemerkt hat." Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Also hat er doch mehr im Kopf als Spinnenweben. Nebenbei die letzte Sache ist das ei gentliche Problem denke ich. Was soll er nach Hogwarts machen."

"Ja das ist es. Er weiß, das er noch nicht gut genug ist um professionell Quidditch zu spielen, und die Zwillinge haben ihm gesagt das er derzeit nicht Vollzeit im Laden wird arbeiten können." Harry hob nun abwehrend die Hände.

"Einen Moment bitte, damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Das war die Entscheidung der Zwil linge, da sie im Laden die Rechte haben. Nebenbei, ich war noch nicht einmal abgereist als sie das besprochen haben."

"Das weiß ich, und selbst Ron versteht es zum Teil. Aber er macht sich Sorgen Harry, und er sieht wie du alles ohne wirkliche Probleme erreichst…ja, ich weiß es ist nicht wirklich so, aber er sieht es nun einmal so." Harry standen nun die Haare regelrecht zu Berge, weshalb er seine Hand hob und sie auf die Tür richtete.

"Repulsar."

Es gab ein lautes Aufstöhnen, als der Pulszauber jemand in den Bauch traf. Dieser Je mand stellte sich als eine zitternde, leicht geschockte Ginny heraus. Sie kam nun herein, noch immer leicht geschockt und es war gut so, das sie nicht zaubern durfte, ansonsten hätte Sophie ihren ersten Bat Bogey Zauber zu sehen bekommen.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belauscht, Ginny."

"Ihr sprecht über den Trottel der sich mein Bruder schimpft, also ist es mein Recht zuzu hören, wenn ich es wünsche….zumindest ohne dabei von jemanden einen Zauber in den Bauch zu bekommen. Nebenbei, es ist mein Haus falls ihr es vergessen habt." Hermine starrte Harry nur sprachlos an.

"Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern? Woher wusstest du das sie hier ist?"

"Ich beherrsche derzeit nur den Repulsar als offensiven Zauber. Reducto oder Abrumpere funktionieren nicht, es kommt nur ein wenig Licht heraus, aber kein Zauber im eigentli chen Sinne, aber meine Schilde werden immer besser. Ray sagt es hat mit dem Fokus zu tun, und das wir daran arbeiten werden."

"Ray?"

"Professor Ray Kinsella, er sagt das wir ihn Ray nennen können, solange kein anderer Lehrer anwesend ist. Und woher ich wusste das sie hier ist? Ich wusste es nicht, sondern habe es irgendwie gespürt." Harry hatte in seinem ersten Brief alle Lehrer namentlich ge nannt, in dem Brief direkt nach der Einteilung, so dass die anderen es verstanden, nach dem er den vollen Namen nannte. Er drehte sich zu Sophie um.

"Sind die anderen dort draußen noch in Ordnung?"

"Sicher, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, aber auch Hermine's Eltern achten auf sie." Harry sprach nun einen Abhörschutzzauber auf die Tür, gefolgt von einem Alarmzauber.

"Also, eines nach dem anderen Hermine, ich habe das Angebot nicht an dich gerichtet da mit du es Ron bei einem Streit an den Kopf werfen kannst. Ich mache ihm wegen seinem Verhalten deshalb keine Vorwürfe." Hermione wirkte umgehend sehr schuldbewusst.

"Ich weiß, und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid. Das war einer der Gründe wieso ich mich dagegen entschied, wobei ich hoffe das das Angebot noch gilt."

"Nun, streng genommen steht es noch, aber nur wenn du es aus den richtigen Gründen tust, denn ich denke gerade du solltest das verstehen. Ginny, du bist dir im Klaren dar über, das deine Mutter es dir strikt verboten hat?"

"Das sagten Dad und sie, denn sie erklärten es mir vor ihrem besagten Brief."

"Wirst du diesbezüglich Druck machen?"

"Nein das werde ich nicht. Ich war und bin noch immer daran interessiert, aber ich werde es nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg machen. Das wäre zu viel für Mom."

"Nun das hat sie in ihrem Brief deutlich gemacht, und solange sie sich dagegen aus spricht, hast du leider keine Wahl. Selbst Murray sagte mir neulich das sie mich unter an derem deshalb aufnahm, weil ich keinen Vormund oder keine Eltern habe die Probleme machen könnten." Ginny lehnte sich zurück und sah zur Decke.

"Es ist so ruhig hier, so wie eine Schule sein sollte. Weißt du, ein Ort an dem die Kinder lernen, und es keinen Feind im Innern oder Draußen gibt. Keinen Voldemort, keinen Malfoy. Du hast sie wirklich gut in deinen Briefen erklärt, und mir schmackhaft gemacht, es ist wirklich kein Wunder wieso die Zwillinge dich so mögen."

"Weißt du, Harry, sie hat recht, und ich sehe es genauso. Das war der primäre Grund für deinen Fortgang oder?" Harry wirkte unglaublich Müde und war es Leid, dies immer wieder den selben Personen gegenüber erklären zu müssen.

"Ich bin nicht fortgegangen Hermine, ich bin geflohen. Wie oft muss ich dem Tod noch entgegen treten, bevor er mich erwischt? Ich bin schnell Hermine, aber ich bin nicht so schnell. Es gibt ein Spiel bei den Muggeln, das Russisches Roulette heißt. Man Nimmt eine Pistole, legt eine Kugel ein und dreht das Magazin. Anschließend richtet man sie auf seinen Kopf und drückt den Abzug. Es gibt eine sechstel Chance sich zu töten."

"Ich habe davon gehört. Ich weiß nicht ob man es als Spiel bezeichnen sollte Harry."

"Was ich damit meine, Hermine, ist, das ich bereits viermal den Abzug betätigt habe, und Gottseidank waren sie bisher leer. Aber es bleibt die Tatsache: ich war es nicht der ab drückte, sondern Dumbledore, und ich habe diesem Spiel niemals zugestimmt. Ihr fünf scheint ihm fast bedingungslos zu vertrauen, da er eure Leben nie gefährdet hat. Aber ich? Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens unter seinen Taten zu Leiden haben." Harry sagte dies mit ernstem Tonfall, als wenn es etwas war, das er schon lange akzeptiert hätte.

"Es ist nicht so das wir ihn lieben Harry, oder ihn überhaupt noch mögen. Wir mögen die Verhältnisse in Hogwarts genauso wenig wie du."

"Und trotzdem bleibt ihr dort. Ich mache euch deshalb keine Vorwürfe, da ihr beide hier Familie habt, die euch braucht."

"Das gilt auch für dich Harry, wir sind deine Familie." Harry seufzte leicht, denn es war für ihn nicht das selbe.

"Wohl wahr aber es reichte nicht. Dumbledore war immer in meiner Nähe im Gegensatz zu euch." Ginny verstand nun langsam das Gespräch nicht mehr.

"Was hat das ganze mit Ron zu tun? Ich dachte ihr redet darüber?"

"Das war auch das Thema, aber meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Ich wollte sagen, das ich Hogwarts nicht wegen der Schule selbst verlassen habe, obwohl sie wirklich nicht die beste war. Ich ging weil mein Leben dort permanent in Gefahr war. Und mit Ron, nun das Thema ist vorläufig für mich abgeschlossen. Ich bin sein Verhalten Leid, genauso wie sein Hass auf meinen Reichtum, und meinen Ruhm. Ich wollte NIEMALS berühmt sein. Den Reichtum kann ich akzeptieren, abgesehen von den Tatsachen das ich zuvor meine Eltern und Sirius verloren habe. Ron scheint das zu vergessen, und er scheint nicht zu begreifen was ich dafür verloren habe. Er sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht."

"Du meinst auch im freundschaftlichen Sinne? Ich weiß das ihr beiden nicht wirklich gut mit einander klar kommt, aber bitte."

"Nein, noch sind wir in gewisser Weise Freunde. Aber ohne jeglichen Kontakt unterein ander, von meiner Seite aus jedenfalls. Der nächste Brief den ich von ihm bekomme, stammt von ihm, und nicht von mir. Ich habe euch beiden, und Neville und Luna, um die ich mir in der Schule sorgen mache, und das reicht." Sophie stieß ihn an und sagte tonlos 'Remus'.

"Und Remus, um ihn mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ron kann sich aus meiner Sicht um sich selbst kümmern." in dem Moment aktivierte sich der Alarmzauber, und Dean schau te herein und erkannte das die vier am Tisch saßen, der wieder normal groß war.

"Alles in Ordnung hier?" Ginny lächelte, lehnte sich über den Tisch und brachte Harry's Haare durcheinander, bevor sie zu Dean ging und ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Dean, wir haben nur ein paar Dinge besprochen." Sie verließen nun den Raum und der Zauber aktivierte sich erneut. Hermine starrte Harry irritiert an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

"Soweit es mich betrifft ja Hermione. Ich sorge mich um dich, und du insbesondere wirst immer meine Schwester sein." Sie klopfte ihm nun sanft auf den Kopf.

"Und du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder sein." Die drei lachten nun, bevor die Paare sich wieder zusammensetzten, wobei man sie durchaus für irische Zwillinge halten konn te. Harry sah zu Sophie und und klopfte auf seine Tasche, und sie verstand. Sie griff in die Tasche und holte ein handschriftliches Stück Papier hervor, das sie nun Hermine reichte.

"Was ist das?"

"Lies es einfach Hermine, denn genau das sollte man tun, wenn man so einen Brief be kommt." Hermine sah ihn lange an und lächelte dann.

"Sophie, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Sicher Hermine, worum geht es?"

"Bitte besiege Harry, denn ich bin mir Sicher, das du als einzigste damit durchkommen würdest." Sophie musste nun lachen, verhinderte aber eine Aktion gegen Harry. Hermine öffnete den Zettel und auf ihm stand:

Auf dem Zettel stand, das Hermine Granger einen Gutschein für eine Rundreise mit dem Muggelflugzeug von Heathrow aus zu einem Ziel ihrer Wahl hatte. Es war ein Sitz erster Klasse, und er konnte jederzeit zwischen dem 25. Dezember 1996 und dem 25. Dezember 2026 eingelöst werden. Dieser Coupon konnte nicht übertragen werden, und musste Har ry oder seinen Erben zur Einlösung vorgelegt werden.

Harry Potter

"Ist das echt?" Es wäre mit Sicherheit ein fieser Scherz, dachten Harry und Sophie, und legten ihn für die Zukunft als Idee in Gedanken ab.

"Absolut, ich habe viel Zeit darauf verwendet, es so ernst klingen zu lassen."

"So klingt es auch…vielen Dank, das ist einfach nur genial von dir. Eine Frage aller dings, wieso die 30-Jahre-Frist?"

"Einfach so." Hermine kannte noch nicht sehr viel von Harry's Sinn für Humor, aber sie kam damit immer besser klar, weshalb sie nun lächelte.

"Ich werde es mit Sicherheit vorher verwenden." Sophie hatte nun einen Vorschlag.

"Zähl die teuerste Verbindung und geniess es einfach."

"Ich denke ich werde Neuseeland oder Australien wählen, während der Haupturlaubszeit. Ich denke ich soll Ron nichts davon sagen?" Man sollte das aus den vorherigen Gesprä chen vermuten, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist deine Entscheidung Hermine, denn das Geschenk ist für dich, und es ist deine Entscheidung wem du davon erzählst. Ich persönlich würde es ihm aber nicht erzählen, aber das musst halt du wissen."

"Nun ich werde es vermutlich nicht vor meinem Schulabschluss verwenden, weshalb ich noch viel Zeit haben werde….und ich bin sicher, das ich in den nächsten 30 Jahren die Schule abschließen werde." Sie erwähnte aber nicht das Problem mit Ron, allerdings wollte Harry auch nicht weiter nachhaken, denn das sollte sie selbst entscheiden.

"Ach ja, ich habe es noch nicht gesehen, was hat Ron dir denn geschenkt?"

"Du siehst es nicht, weil er es mir schon vor ein paar Monaten gegeben hat. Ich brauchte neue Roben für den Yule Ball, und er hat sie mir gekauft. Es hat ihn einiges seiner Er sparnisse gekostet, aber es war ein gutes Geschenk. Ich habe einige Bilder der Sachen zu Hause, und ich werde dir ein paar Kopien schicken." Also hat Ron die Geschenkesache nicht vergessen, dachte Harry, denn das war sehr interessant.

Der Zauber meldete sich erneut und die Zwillinge kamen, gefolgt von Warrick und Jonas durch die Tür gestürmt.

"Kommt schon, es ist Zeit für eine Schneeballschlacht. Mom erlaubt uns kein Quidditch-Spiel, weshalb wir dazu greifen müssen. Gehen wir, gehen wir." Harry stand auf, denn eine Weasley Schneeballschlacht war schon immer eines der Highlights der Winterferien für ihn gewesen, obwohl er so oder so eine später am Tag versprochen hatte.

"Ich bin bereit, gehen wir." Weitere Leute kamen herein und zogen sich ihre Jacken und Handschuhe an. Angelina und Alicia waren bereits nach Hause gereist, weshalb noch 19 Personen hier waren, obwohl Molly nicht mitmachen würde, wie auch Curtis und Anne. Die drei würden aber zusehen, weshalb sie ebenfalls hinaus gingen.

"Im Sommer werden wir definitiv Quidditch spielen." Harry war sich dessen nicht sicher, denn er wusste nicht, ob er für so lange Zeit wieder herkommen würde. Offiziell war dies erst ein dritter Besuch hier, zumindest seit er sich hier wie zu Hause fühlte. Der erste Be such war im zweiten Jahr vor dem Fiasco in der Kammer des Schreckens, und der zweite während der letzten Weihnachtsferien, als seine Visionen immer heftiger wurden. Aber trotzdem hatte er sich nie so fremd hier gefühlt wie jetzt. Er hielt kurz inne, und erst als Sophie und Reiko ihn nach draußen zogen, reagierte er wieder. Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, das sie noch zwei Stunden hatten bis das Abendbrot in Indianapolis begann. Er flüsterte zu den beiden.

"Nach der Schneeballschlacht reisen wir ab, in Ordnung?" Sophie und Reiko nickten, denn sie hatten nur auf Harry's Bemerkung in dieser Richtung gewartet.

Sie versammelten sich außerhalb auf dem Feld wo sonst immer Quidditch gespielt wurde, und die Zwillinge übernahmen die Führung. Fred rief nun.

"Auf meinen Befehl hin teilen wir 16 uns in 2 Teams zu 8 Personen. Die Amerikaner und Harry gehören zu George und mir. Im Gegenteam sind Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermi ne, Fleur, Dean, und der älteste Teilnehmer, Dad." Dafür bekam er eine größere Ladung Schnee ab.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung Dad. Wir haben auch die magische Stärke fast gleich verteilt, vier bei uns gegen fünf bei euch. Also Mum, gib uns bitte fünf Minuten zur Vor bereitung, bevor wir beginnen." Sie teilten sich auf, wobei Ron und Dean, die beide keine Magie einsetzen konnten, laut darüber diskutierten, welche Amerikaner Magie verwen den konnten. Die Zwillinge verschwanden hinter den Bäumen und Fred und George akti vierten einen Anti-Abhörzauber um sich. Harry sah hinüber und er ahnte was sie planten.

"Also, wie werden wir vorgehen?" Fred grinste nun, und holte eine verkleinerte Box her vor. Er vergrößerte sie nun: in der Box befanden sich Zaubergranaten. Er reichte sie an die anderen, selbst an jene ohne Zauberstab.

"Drückt nur den Schnee an ihnen fest, und dann werden Harry, George, Reiko und ich sie aufladen. Dies ist das neuere Modell das wir getestet haben, und sie explodieren beim auftreffen, und nicht nach einiger Zeit. Werft sie zuerst auf Bill und Charlie, da sie sich an solchen Dingen am wenigsten stören. Glaubt mir, George und ich wissen es aus Erfah rung."

"Sobald die beiden los laufen….." Harry beendete den Satz nicht, bevor die drei anderen auftauchten.

"Geht direkt auf Ron!" Harry musste nun fies grinsen.

"Für das Protokoll sei gesagt, das dies nicht meine Worte waren." Die Zauberbälle wur den verpackt und Harry und George verdoppelten die normalen Schneebälle, so dass sie reichlich Vorrat hatten. Harry trat nun zu Reiko hinüber.

"Du erinnerst dich an das zweite Massenduell? Als wir das Papier verwendet haben?"

"Sicher, wir werden aber dieses Mal Schnee verwenden?"

"So ist es geplant." Reiko nickte ebenfalls, trat dann aus dem Wald hervor und schaute zu den anderen. Sie sah das sie ihre eigenen Schneebälle vorbereiteten und sagte dies auch.

"Wir beiden werden vorne stehen und sie blenden, während die anderen fünf sie mit den besonderen Schneebällen eindecken werden. Sobald wenigstens zwei ausgeschaltet sind, werden wir beiden den Schild aufheben und auf Ron Jagd machen." Fred tauchte nun hinter ihnen auf.

"Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können Reiko, du passt eindeutig zu uns. Lasst Dad erst einmal in Ruhe beim werfen, er verdient ein Weihnachtsgeschenk." Hier stimmten ihm alle zu.

Molly rief nun:

"Eine Minute!" Harry sah zu den Zwillingen.

"Bitte sagt uns das wir sie aus tricksen werden." Fred und George sahen die anderen an, und alle grinsten. Die Zwillinge beförderten die Schneebälle nun näher an den Waldrand.

"Harry, Reiko, ihr könnt mit dem Artilleriebeschuss beginnen."

Harry und Reiko verließen den Wald, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe in der rechten Hand hatten, und ihre Linke vor sich ausgestreckt hielten. Sie waren 35 Meter von ihren Zielen entfernt.

FLABRA ORUM! FLABRA ORUM!

Die Zauber waren direkt auf den Schnee auf der anderen Seite gerichtet, wodurch dieser ziemlich verdichtet wurde. Bill und Charlie, befanden sich mit Fleur, Arthur, Dean, Ron, und Hermine genau in der Mitte zwischen den Brüdern, und genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Reiko und Harry hatten sofort reagiert und einen Windzauber gesprochen, der die ande ren völlig überrumpelte, und da er auf die Gesichter traf, wurden sie von dem folgenden abgelenkt.

Warrick, Jonas, und Sophie traten aus dem Wald und warfen „verbesserte" Schneebälle auf Charlie und Bill, während Fred und George die Schneebälle auffüllten, während sie immer wieder einmal selbst welche warfen, und jedes mal auf ihre älteren Brüder.

Dies hatte zur Folge das Bill und Charlie in die Mitte laufen mussten….nicht das sie dazu Zeit hatten, da sie mehrmals von „verbesserten" Schneebällen getroffen wurden, in denen Sich Sachen wie Petrificus Totalus, Rictasempra, und der Wackelbeinfluch befan den. Beide fielen nach wenigen Sekunden, und Hermine, Fleur, und Arthur hatten große Mühe den Salven auszuweichen, weshalb sie die beiden nicht aufwecken konnten…aber das Problem war, das Harry und Reiko sie praktisch geblendet hatten, weshalb sie den Schneebällen kaum ausweichen konnten, da sie fast keine Vorwarnzeit hatten. Die Gruppe um Bill hatte jedenfalls keinen direkten Plan, da sie dies nur für ein Spiel hielten, und sich nicht vorstellen konnten, das die Zwillinge und die anderen es deutlich ernster nahmen. Es gelang ihnen mit Mühe zwei Schneebälle zu werfen.

Nach gut 30 Sekunden allerdings dachten sie an nichts anderes mehr, als an die Tatsache das nur noch Ron und Hermine im Spiel waren…ja, Arthur war unbeabsichtigt von ei nigen magischen Schneebällen getroffen worden. Die Windstöße hatten aufgehört, und jeder nutzte die Pause um zu sehen, wer noch stand. Die meisten der speziellen Schnee bälle waren aufgebraucht, weshalb Hermine nun mit den normalen beworfen wurde, wo bei keiner der Amerikaner zu hart oder zu genau in ihre Richtung warf. Harry, Fred, und George waren in der Zwischenzeit auf Ron vorgerückt, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Ge sicht, wobei sie immer wieder inne hielten um weiteren Schnee aufzusammeln. Ron war wieder er selbst, und er reagierte so gut es ihm möglich war, jedenfalls bis er drei Schnee bälle direkt hinter einander direkt ins Gesicht bekam. Er war aber ein recht groß gewach sener Junge, weshalb er nicht so leicht stürzte, obwohl die Würfe sehr gut gezielt waren.

Während dies ablief, sahen Molly, Curtis, und Anne das ganze mit einiger Belustigung. Sie sahen wie jeder versuchte, Hermine zu schonen, und kicherten über die Tricksereien. Molly sah allerdings auch das Ron von den drei Personen unter Beschuss genommen wurde, die vermutlich am wenigsten Nachsehen mit ihm hatten, und entschied sich einzu greifen, bevor jemand mehr als nur verletzte Gefühle hatte. Sie trat deshalb in die Mitte der Arena.

"In Ordnung, das Spiel ist vorbei, legt die Schneebälle weg…." Leider war sie in Ron's Wurflinie getreten, da der wütende rothaarige nicht weiter auf die Umgebung achtete, weshalb sie mit voller Wucht in den Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn um.

"Ronald Weasley! Achte darauf wo du hin wirfst!" Fred, George, und Harry hielten mit ihrem Angriff inne, da sie mit Sicherheit nicht Molly mit einem Schneeball treffen woll ten.

Das war allerdings das Falsche was man zu Ron sagen konnte, der derzeit sich wieder einmal zurückgesetzt fühlte. Deshalb rief er.

"Dann geh aus dem Weg! Hör auf sie zu beschützen!" Selbst Hermine, die gerade aufge standen war und zu ihrem Team hinüber ging, zuckte zusammen.

"Halt den Mund Ron, also wirklich. Kannst du nicht sehen das sie DICH beschützt hat?"

Glaubt es oder nicht, und keiner tat es in dem Moment, aber Ron hielt tatsächlich den Mund. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, das er sich nicht weiterhin bewegte. Er hob einen weiteren Schneeball auf und wollte ihn direkt auf Harry werfen, wurde aber von seinem wieder aufgewachten Vater aufgehalten der seinen Arm ergriff.

"Es reicht Ron, fang keinen Kampf an den du nicht gewinnen kannst." Dies war sehr freundlich ausgedrückt, obwohl Arthur durchaus nicht bemerkt hatte, das Ron von drei Bällen zuvor getroffen worden war. Sein Sohn hörte aber nicht zu, und stapfte zu Harry und den Zwillingen hinüber. Die Amerikaner standen nur knapp hinter den dreien, und entschieden sich dazu, nicht einzugreifen. Fred und George, die ahnten, was Ron vermut lich plante, zogen Zauberstäbe und richteten sie in seine Richtung, während Harry seinen bereits in der Hand hatte. Dies ließ Ron innehalten, aber er hielt nicht an.

"Denk gar nicht erst daran kleiner Bruder. Du wurdest besiegt, also akzeptiere es."

"IHR HABT BETROGEN! IHR HABT MAGIE UND DIESE KOMISCHEN ZAUBER BÄLLE EINGESETZT!"

"Die Kriegsführung besteht fast nur aus Betrügereien Ron, und wenn du ein faires Spiel willst, sieh dir die olympischen Spiele der Muggel an." Harry drehte sich zu George um und sagte.

"Mir wurde gesagt, George, das es auch dort durchaus Betrügereien gibt, wie unbekannte Zaubertränke und ähnliches.." Sein Partner spielte hier mit.

"Nun hier hast du es, in Schlachten existiert kein fairer Kampf. Also halt den Mund und geh zu deiner Freundin hinüber, solange du noch eine hast." Ron war nur fünf Meter ent fernt, und er überwand dieses Stück sehr schnell und griff seinen Bruder an. Es gelang ihm sogar ein halbwegs guter Angriff ähnlich dem Football, so dass dieser zu Boden ging.

Dies war insgesamt gesehen ein großer Fehler, da diese Aktion dazu führte, das er seinen Rücken Fred und Harry zu wandte, die den Angriff auf ihren Partner nicht akzeptieren wollten. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn, während Hermine und Molly sie anschri en aufzuhören, da sie nicht wussten wie sie reagierten.

Moblicorpus! Moblicorpus!

Nun atmeten alle erleichtert auf, abgesehen von den erwachsenen Grangers, da sie viel zu geschockt waren, das Ron derart verhext wurde. Harry und Fred ließen Ron gut 10 Fuß in die Höhe schweben, und stellten ihn dort auf den Kopf. Da sie nichts weiter taten, unter brach sie auch keiner, obwohl Arthur und Molly recht ernst drein schauten.

"Ich denke ich verdiene eine Entschuldigung, Ron."

Ron's Antwort konnte man problemlos als obszön bezeichnen, und seine Mutter hatte sie durchaus verstanden.

"Wenn ich diese Worte jemals wieder von dir höre Ronald Weasley, wirst du jeden wa chen Moment lang dich um die Gnome in unserem Garten kümmern dürfen!" Hier lachte keiner von ihnen, da sie alle der Meinung waren das Ron genug gestraft wurde, ohne das sie etwas dazu tun mussten.

"Du wirst nicht wieder herunter kommen bis du dich für dein Verhalten entschuldigt hast Ronniekins, also akzeptiere die Strafe. Harry und können bei Bedarf dies den ganzen Tag durchhalten."

"Die Wahrheit ist, Ron, das die Gruppe und ich hier in Kürze abreisen werden, also wür dest du so oder so nicht lange dort oben verbleiben…." Er hielt inne, wodurch seine Absicht mehr als deutlich wurde.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung, es tut mir Leid, dich angegriffen zu haben George! Reicht euch das?" Die Zwillinge und Harry sahen sich an und Fred rief.

"Das klang nicht wirklich ehrlich. Noch einmal, dieses mal aber ernsthafter." Harry und Fred begannen Ron langsam herum zu wirbeln, und schoben ihn dabei zu den anderen hinüber, die aus dem Weg gingen.

"Es tut mir Leid!" Ron bekam es nun mit der Panik zu tun.

"Nun gut, ich denke das reicht. Fred, Harry, lasst ihn bitte herunter." Nach wenigen Se kunden in denen er weiter gedreht wurde, stellten sie ihn wieder auf seine Füße, und ent fernten den Zauber. Er fiel stolpernd zu Boden. Physisch war ihm nichts geschehen, was alle erleichterte. Er stand nach einer Minute wieder auf, obwohl ihm noch immer schwin delig war. Er sah sich um und erblickte recht ernste Gesichter, selbst Ginny wirkte nach denklich. Aber er bemerkte durchaus das niemand Harry und die Zwillinge anschrie….welche die Beleidigungen noch verstärkten, als George auf ihn zu trat.

"Du wirst mich nie wieder in Wut anfassen Ron, und wenn doch so wirst du schlimmeres erleben als das gerade." Er ging nun wieder in Richtung des Hauses, und Fred folgte ihm, sagte aber noch eine letzte Sache:

"Ach ja, nebenbei, DU BIST GEFEUERT!" Das war die schlimmste Strafe für Ron, da dessen Taschengeld für die Ferien damit drastisch schrumpfte. Ginny war die primäre Verkäuferin für WWW in Hogwarts, da sie die Kataloge verteilte und Fragen beantworte te, und die Zwillinge verwendeten hier die normalen Eulen für die Bestellungen und Lie ferungen. Dieser Service, der Ron nicht zur Verfügung stand, erhielt sie 20 Galleonen im Monat. Fred und George trugen in gleicher Höhe eines Teil von Dobby's Lohn, während Winky sich weiter weigerte irgend welches Geld abgesehen für ihr Hobby zu akzeptieren. Ron hatte bei Ginny's Vereinbarung nicht protestiert, da er nicht davon wusste, denn so weit er wusste, erhielt sie dafür freien Zugriff auf die Artikel.

Ron stand dort im Schnee, und kochte ob der Geschehnisse vor Wut, während Hermine neben ihn trat. Sie war nicht länger wütend auf ihn, und sie sah nun ernst zu Harry her über.

"Komm schon Ron, gehen wir etwas Kürbiskernkuchen essen." Sie nahm seine Hand und er folgte ihr. Harry trat zu seiner Gruppe hinüber, welche die Probleme innerhalb der Weasley-Familie nun durchaus verstehen konnte. Er sah nun auf seine Uhr, die noch im mer nach amerikanischer Zeit ging und bemerkte, das es 9:30 Uhr EST war.

"Gehen wir, unsere Zeit hier ist vorbei." Warrick hielt ihn kurz auf.

"Wieso wurde er so wütend? Ist er so reizbar, das er einem schon die Schneebälle übel nimmt?"

"Er glaubt das wir ihn gezielt angegriffen haben." Jonas sprach das offensichtliche aus:

"Das haben wir, und genau das tun Leute während einer Schneeballschlacht."

"Und Ron, in seiner unendlichen Weisheit, denkt nicht, das irgend jemand ihn je kritisie ren könnte." Arthur war hinter Harry getreten, wobei Harry dies durchaus dank der Schatten bemerkt hatte.

"Das ist wohl wahr Harry, aber er hat such seine guten Seiten." Harry drehte sich nicht sofort um.

"Aber trotzdem habe ich Probleme mich genau an diese Dinge zu erinnern, Arthur."

"Teenagers sind immer etwas problematisch, und sie haben ihre rebellischen Phasen." Er sprach als hätte er darin Erfahrung, und Harry erkannte dies durchaus, und machte sei nem besten Freund dies auch recht deutlich klar.

"Ja, es ist mir klar, das ich derzeit nicht die einfachste Person im Umgang bin." Arthur lä chelte leicht.

"Nein, das bist du nicht, und das sind Hermine oder Ginny oder Ron ebenfalls nicht." Harry war nun doch leicht irritiert, obwohl die Amerikaner doch erstaunt waren, wie ru hig er blieb.

"Es war nur eine Schneeballschlacht Arthur, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Du bist fast um gehend ausgeschaltet worden, und trotzdem beschwerst du dich nicht." Der ältere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ihr habt das aber sehr ernst genommen denke ich." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Also wirklich „schmere-ious", wir haben einfach nur Spaß. Nur weil wir eine gute Stra tegie hatten, bedeutet das nicht, das wir keinen Spaß dabei hatten."

"Die Zwillinge haben diese Zauberbälle erfunden oder? Du hast Dobby oder Winky nicht losgeschickt sie zu holen?"

"Dobby und Winky sind noch bei Warrick zu Hause, und helfen bei den Essensvorberei tungen, und das seit gut einer Stunde." Dies war so korrekt, zumindest für Harry's Seite der Geschichte. Arthur überraschte die Sechs, sowie Ginny und Dean welche hinter ihnen auftauchten, als er zu Kichern begann.

"Fred und George hingegen, so sehr wir sie lieben, waren immer regelrechte Rivalen des Rests der Familie. Es ist durchaus unser Fehler, da es schwer war, sie über die Jahre wirklich Ernst zu nehmen, aber das passiert leider von Zeit zu Zeit." Dies war von Fred und George nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und sie hatten mit Harry darüber gesprochen.

"Wenn ihr an sie geglaubt hättet aber vielleicht?" Arthur zögerte nun.

"Niemand hätte einen derartigen Erfolg des Ladens vorhersagen können Harry, nicht ein mal ihr drei. Du hast ihnen eine kleine Summe gegeben, vermutlich in einem depressiven Zustand. Sie wollten von niemanden irgend welche Anweisungen akzeptieren, und für sie war der Laden der Ausweg."

"Das Ergebnis zählt nur Arthur. Sie sind mehr als erfolgreich, und es wird noch erfolgrei cher werden."

"Dank deiner Hilfe also."

"Wieso sollte ich nicht? Sie sind zwei meiner besten Freunde, wenn nicht sogar die bes ten Freunde hier in England." Zum Glück war Hermine noch im Haus, obwohl Ginny's und Dean's Augenbrauen regelrecht nach oben schossen.

"Hättest du das selbe für Ron getan? Ihm 1000 Galleonen für seinen größten Traum gege ben?"

"Binnen eines Herzschlags, verdammt ich würde es sogar jetzt tun, wenn er eine nur halbwegs vernünftige Idee hätte." Arthur schien ihm zu glauben, aber es gab ein Problem.

"Das denkt er aber nicht." Harry zuckte zusammen, und die anderen bemerkte, das seine Wut zurückkehrte.

"Er denkt nicht nach. Er hatte keine Probleme mit mir als er ihnen das Geld gab…..ach ja, er hatte damals keine eigene Meinung, da Molly und du es ihm nicht gestattet habt, mir zu schreiben." Arthur wurde langsam recht frustriert, zeigte es aber nicht.

"Das war unnötig Harry, keiner außer den Zwillingen hat dich Dumbledore gegenüber mehr unterstützt als Molly und ich." Harry blieb bei einer Ruhigen Stimme….nun ja, relativ ruhig.

"Aber erst seit das Pferd gestohlen wurde Arthur, erst seit dem habt ihr auf mich aufge passt. Dies wird scheinbar zu einer Art Gewohnheit hier, denn ich habe bereits mit Re mus und Tonks über ähnliches gesprochen. Ihr sagt alle das ihr euch Dumbledore gegen über für mich eingesetzt hättet, aber ihr habt erst reagiert, als ich es tat, nachdem ich euch zeigte das es möglich ist."

"Du warst ihm absolut Loyal gegenüber Harry."

"Ich war ein geschocktes Kind, Arthur, nach über 10 Jahren mit den Dursleys war ich so loyal, das ich jedem vertraute, der auch nur ansatzweise freundlich zu mir war!" Dies war das erste mal, das er Molly oder Arthur gegenüber so laut geworden war. Seine Schreie in der Nacht mit Snape war eine Gruppensache gewesen. Arthur war, erst einmal ruhig nach dieser Antwort.

"Das weiß ich Harry." Dies hatte den entsprechenden Effekt und Harry sah sehr beschämt drein.

"Es tut mir Leid Arthur, ich hätte nicht schreien sollen."

"Das ist in Ordnung Harry, nur bitte lass Ron etwas Raum. Er versucht noch immer sich selbst zu finden, und das, was in unserer Welt vor sich geht, hilft ihm nicht gerade."

"Arthur, ich werde in Kürze abreisen, und werde frühestens im Sommer wieder hier sein, wenn überhaupt. Diese Reise hier her war nicht so heilsam wie ich es hoffte. Ich habe es mit ihm versucht Arthur, ich habe es wirklich in den letzten Monaten versucht, aber so bald der Portschlüssel bereit ist, werde ich Ron und sein Verhalten aus meinem Gedächt nis bis auf weiteres Streichen. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe." Arthur trat zu ihm, und sagte so leise, das Ginny und Dean es nicht hörten.

"Ich bitte dich Harry, gib ihm eine letzte Chance. Ich bitte nicht um mehr, da ich weiß, das du darauf nicht reagieren würdest, und ich würde es nicht gerne tun. Aber ich bitte dich um das selbe, und gib meinem Sohn bitte nicht auf. Wenn du das tust, wird Hermine nicht lange danach folgen, und es gibt nicht mehr viele Brücken für ihn." Diese Sätze be wegten Harry sehr.

"Wenn er mir die Hand in Freundschaft reichen sollte, so werde ich sie akzeptieren, Ar thur, und ich werde die alten Dinge vergessen. Wenn er sie in Wut ausstreckt, wie es ei ner deiner Söhne vor kurzem tat, werde ich ihn nach St. Mungos einweisen lassen und dort wird er einige Zeit verblieben müssen."

"Ich denke das kann ich akzeptieren."

"Das ist das beste was ich tun kann Arthur, so Leid es mir tut. Ich werde ihn aber nicht als erster angreifen, das verspreche ich dir, aber Ron muss auch zurückstecken, wenn er dies von mir erwartet." Harry sagte nicht das er dachte, das diese Situation sehr stark der Dumbledore-Snape-Situation ähnelte, wo von Harry immer verlangt wurde, das er zu rückstecken müsse, während die andere Person keinerlei dieser Dinge tat.

"Das verstehe ich Harry, gehen wir besser wieder hinein, Molly wird sich schon fragen, wo wir alle sind." Die neun gingen wieder hinein, wobei sich Ginny ku7rz neben Harry stellte, während Arthur sich mit Dean unterhielt.

"Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was ihr gesagt habt und finde es sehr gut, aber sagt das bitte nicht Mum oder Dad." Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit ihr über den Kopf zu streichen, wie sie es bei ihm getan hat.

"Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher."

Sie betraten nun kurz darauf das Haus erneut, obwohl die Gruppe nur eintrat um ihre Koffer zu holen. Als sie eintraten, wurden sie aber überrascht, denn Hermine unterhielt sich in ernstem Tonfall mit den Zwillingen, wobei Bill und Charlie, die sich nach der Schneeballschlacht herausgehalten hatten, nur zuhörten. Ron und Molly waren nicht an wesend, und es waren auch keine Schreie zu hören. Alle sahen auf als Arthur die anderen wieder herein brachte. Fred wandte sich an sie.

"Hermine hier verlangt von uns das wir Ron wieder im Sommer einstellen, sofern er bis dahin nichts fatales mehr anstellt. Was denkst du?" Harry sah zu Arthur bevor er antwor tete.

"Das wäre für mich akzeptabel."

"Gut, damit ist es entschieden, da alle drei zustimmen. Bist du auch zufrieden, Hermine?"

"Ja das bin ich, vielen Dank. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen." George atmete tief ein.

"Hermine, ich gebe gerne zu, das ich die letzten Jahre immer wieder Probleme mit dir hatte, besonders mit deiner Vorliebe für Regeln und das Lernen…..zwei Dinge, die ich persönlich nicht so angenehm finde. Aber du bist absolut Loyal, das gebe ich gerne zu, und in der Regel bist du das beste, was Ron je passieren konnte. Ich hoffe wirklich das er es dir danken wird."

"Ich bin ihr viel mehr dankbar als ihr es je ahnen werdet." Ron war gerade mit seiner Mutter eingetreten. Hermine lächelte leicht als sie das hörte, und stand auf und umarmte ihn. Ron wandte sich nun an Harry und die Zwillinge.

"Ich denke ich habe bei den Schneebällen über reagiert, es war doch nur ein Spiel, und eure Strategie war echt genial, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ich kann nur sagen, es tut mir Leid, Fred, George, Harry." Dies klang sehr ehrlich, und die drei Partner von WWW waren geneigt, es zu akzeptieren. Die Zwillinge kamen herüber und gaben ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm.

"Akzeptiert, und falls du es noch nicht gehört hast, du kannst gerne wieder nächsten Sommer im Laden arbeiten."

"Vielen Dank, das freut mich." Harry kam nun herüber und streckte kommentarlos seine rechte Hand aus. Ron zögerte nicht sie zu akzeptieren.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf Harry, ich verspreche dir, das meine Briefe künftig länger und sinnvoller werden."

"Du aber auch Ron, und stell sicher, das Hufflepuff und Slytherin im Quidditch unterge hen."

"Das werden wir, Ginny und ich werden sie mit unseren neuen Besen aus manövrieren wie nie zuvor, richtig Ginny?" Ginny sah Ron an als wenn dieser Verrückt geworden sei.

"Das werden wir mit Sicherheit, Ron, der Quidditch Pokal ist für uns noch nicht uner reichbar."

"Nebenbei sollten wir langsam los, wir haben noch einen langen Tag vor uns." Die Ab schiedsgrüße wurden ausgetauscht und Harry versprach ihnen, in regem Kontakt zu blei ben. Die Amerikaner hatten Molly's Essen genossen, und sie lud sie für das nächste Jahr wieder ein. Fred und George zogen ihre Jacken ebenfalls an.

"Wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, weshalb wir sie zum Portschlüsselpunkt bringen werden." Der Fuchsbau war gegen Portschlüssel geschützt, so dass sie selbst da für gut 100 Meter weit laufen mussten. Bill und Charlie sagten, das sie mitkommen wür den, da sie kaum Kontakt mit Harry hatten.

Die Gruppe ging in den Bereich der Schneeballschlacht hinüber, die Harry sehr gut kann te. Bill trat nun zu ihm heran.

"Kommst du jetzt besser mit Ron klar?"

"Ich denke schon, aber wir werden abwarten müssen wie lange das anhält. Es ist sehr ein fach für ihn sich zu entschuldigen, wenn eure Mutter dabei ist."

"Ich sehe es genauso, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als es zu tun."

"Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, aber es störte mich nicht. Er tut mir irgendwie sogar fast Leid."

"Du hast deine Wut abbauen können?"

"Nun ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn er George nicht gerammt hätte, er hat das Ergebnis verdient." Sie erreichten nun ein offenes Feld und die Zwillinge sahen sich erneut nach etwaigen Verfolgern um.

"Seid ihr froh, hier gewesen zu sein? Zumindest hattet ihr einiges an Unterhaltung." So phie antwortete für sie alle.

"Das sind wir Bill, es war schön so viele Leute endlich zu treffen, von denen wir bisher nur gehört haben."

"Er hat viel zu erzählen. Hoffentlich werdet ihr nie auf die Dursleys treffen oder einige unserer Kinderfreundliche. Ein Treffen mit Dumbledore ist unvermeidlich, obwohl ihr ihn bitte nicht verhext." Umarmungen folgten nun, während George den Koffer hervor holte und ihn vergrößerte.

"Die Kataloge die du benötigst sind auf unserem Schreibtisch in dem Koffer, es sind ins gesamt knapp 50, denn mehr haben wir bisher nicht produzieren können. Wir werden morgen weitere herstellen und dir bei Bedarf mehr zuschicken. Du kannst dem Atwood-Jungen sagen das seine Bedingungen akzeptiert sind, und je schneller er die Dinge ver kauft desto schneller verdient er Geld."

"Danke Fred, dies wird ihm sehr helfen." Der Koffer war nun bereit, und die Amerikaner kletterten bereits hinein.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, wir sind echt froh, das du hier warst."

"Frohe Weihnachten zusammen, wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag."

"Sonntag?"

"Neville und Luna werden gegen 16 Uhr vor dem Laden sein….entschuldigt, ange sichts des ganzen Chaos habe ich vergessen es zu erzählen."

"Das ist echt gut, wir werden sie herein lassen. Es wird gut tun, Luna wieder zuzuhören, denn das übertrifft WWN generell." Harry konnte dem nicht widersprechen, da er ein Ki chern mühsam unterdrückte.

"Kommt ihr beiden wirklich mit Ron klar?" Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

"Nicht wirklich, aber er gehört zur Familie, und einem Familienmitglied vergibt mal nun einmal schneller als anderen Personen."

"Das waren einige sehr schöne Dinge die du über Hermine gesagt hast."

"Sie sind wahr, ich komme immer besser mit ihr klar, besonders jetzt, da ich sie nicht mehr täglich sehen muss. Das musst du auch zugeben."

"Ich kann durchaus zugeben, das ich Unrecht hatte, und ich hatte absolut Unrecht. Okay, ich muss los. Passt auf euch auf."

"Bitte iss nicht zu viel während eurer Aufenthalte."

"Oh das werde ich nicht, das ist eine der Sachen auf die ihr zählen könnt." Damit kletterte Harry wieder in den Koffer und verschwand. George verkleinerte den Koffer wieder und die vier gingen wieder in den Fuchsbau zurück.


	13. Up Down Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 12

Samstag, 21. Dezember 1996

Isla de Marauder

Harry und Sophie kehrten kurz vor Mitternacht in das Haus zurück, und sahen das alle noch wach waren und sich gegenseitig Geschichten erzählten, abgesehen von Warrick und Reiko, die sich ihre eigene Stelle gesucht hatten. Die Amerikaner und Briten kamen sehr gut mit einander klar, besonders da Claudia ihnen jetzt Geschichten über Joe Clancy Jonas unterbrach sie aber:

"Also Harry, ich habe nie erfahren wie er darauf reagierte, das Dobby seine Möbel verschoben hat."

"Oh er war wirklich wütend, aber er hat nie einen von uns verdächtigt, zumindest hat er das nie behauptet."

"Er ist nicht zu Heyman gerannt?"

"Dieses mal nicht, da nichts beschädigt wurde. Lattimore hat sich dort umgesehen und hat Clancy gesagt das er es wie ein Mann nehmen solle, und der Idiot hat diese Aussage sogar akzeptiert." Ed Lattimore war einer der ältesten Schüler in Cortez, und mehr oder weniger einer der Anführer des Hauses, obwohl das kein offizieller Rang war. Er war auch der Kapitän des Quodpot Teams, und er kam mit der Gruppe sehr gut zurecht. Sophie war allerdings auch als eine Art Ablenkung dort gewesen.

"Es war an der Zeit das jemand Clancy zu Recht rückte…..obwohl ich denke das Harry das meiste an Arbeit gemacht hat, denn Clancy hat sich seit unserem letzten Gespräch nie wieder bei uns gemeldet." Die vier Paare aus England konzentrierten sich nun auf Harry als Jonas das wiedergab was Harry Clancy gesagt hatte. Angelina ging nun direkt zu ihm und fühlte seine Stirn.

"Unser Harry? Der ruhige, kleine Junge aus dem Quidditchteam? Nicht „Der Junge der Lebte"! Harry grinste einfach nur.

"Ja Angelina, euer Harry hat Joseph Clancy sehr deutlich die Meinung gesagt, und es scheint zu funktionieren. Ich habe Draco Malfoy fünf Jahre ertragen, also werde ich mich nicht von seinem Ersatz fertig machen lassen." Fred und George hatten Draco gut die Hälfte aller Heuler geschickt die er bekam, so dass sie wussten, wovon er sprach.

"Es ist eine gute neue Welt oder?"

"Darauf kannst du Wetten, George."

"Eines Tages werde ich diese Information aus dir heraus foltern, wie du uns auseinander halten kannst."

"Ich habe es Ginny letztes Jahr gesagt, das sie mir ihr erstgeborenes Kind geben müsste dann würde ich es ihr sagen." Daraufhin fingen alle an zu Lachen.

"Du möchtest nicht das von Ron?" Harry sah aus als wäre ihm jetzt schlecht.

"Das Kind von Ron und Hermione? Oh mein Gott." In der nächsten Stunde wurde fast nur über Ron und Hermine's Beziehung gesprochen, und was sie alle darüber dachten, und wie deren Zukunft aussehen dürfte. Die einstimmige Meinung war das sie halten würde, aber nur weil niemand anderes sie als Partner nehmen würde. Alicia und Angelina mochten Hermine absolut nicht, obwohl es jetzt deutlich einfacher war, da sie diese kaum noch sahen. Auf Grund verschiedener Meinung waren sie überein gekommen das es keine direkte Heirat der beiden englischen Paare geben würde, aber das sie bis nächste Weihnachten darüber nachdenken würden.

Bald darauf gingen die zehn schlafen, da gerade die englischen Jugendlichen einen sehr langen Tag gehabt hatten. Harry und Sophie teilten sich eine Matratze, wobei sie zum ersten Mal die Nacht zusammen verbrachten, obwohl keines der Paare in dieser Nacht Sex hatte, so verzichteten auch Harry und Sophie in dieser Nacht auf Sex. Dobby und Winky weckten sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Geruch von Pfannkuchen, wobei sie die Küche in Harry's Koffer verwendet hatten. Fred und George würden nach dem Frühstück abreisen müssen, da sie viel Arbeit im Laden hatten, da sie sich auf das Weihnachtsgeschäft vorbereiteten. Harry ging mit ihnen hinaus, und die drei unterhielten sich noch kurz über private Dinge. Angelina und Alicia blieben bis zum Abendbrot, da sie keine Termine hatten. Sie erzählten den Amerikanern viel über Fred und George, und Harry, Jonas, und Warrick wurden für einige Zeit zum Strand geschickt, während die fünf Mädchen sich allein unterhielten. Sie erforschten die Insel noch weiter und sammelten einige Kokosnüsse.

Die Gruppe selbst reiste nach dem Abendbrot ab, da die Eltern darum gebeten hatten. Harry und Warrick reisten zu dessen Eltern zurück, und Harry hatte jetzt eine deutlich gesündere Hautfarbe als zuvor, sehr zur Freude von Warrick. Warrick's Eltern wurden komplett in den Koffer eingeweiht, und Harry demonstrierte ihnen das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers. Sie waren noch immer zögerlich, aber sie akzeptierten das Versprechen der beiden das sie sehr vorsichtig damit sein würden. Die Forresters mochten Harry von dem ersten Moment an wo sie Harry kennen gelernt hatten, und hatten sich entschieden, es so zu akzeptieren.

Ähnlich verlief es bei den Aylesworth's und Michael Steele, die in Rücksprache mit den Forresters, überein gekommen waren zu warten bis es damit zu Problemen gekommen war, bevor sie ein schritten. Michael würde dies nicht mit seiner Frau besprechen, da sie auch nicht beim Abendbrot anwesend gewesen war, und man konnte nie wissen wie sie reagieren würde. Insbesondere Karl Aylesworth war von der Idee der Koffer fasziniert, aber auch davon, wie Harry und die Zwillinge sie einsetzten. Die Reise per Flohnetzwerk war zwar zwischen den vier Schulen und den Häusern der Magier möglich, aber es wurde außer in dringenden Notfällen nicht gerne gesehen, und wurde während der Ferien so oder so nie genutzt. Der Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Menschen sowie den Werwölfen hatte bis auf kleinere Gefechte noch nicht begonnen, aber es war möglich das er jeden Tag eskalieren konnte. Karl spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken sich ebenfalls einen solchen Koffer anzuschaffen. Er war grob genommen die magische Version eines Bombenschutzraums der Muggel, und könnte sich als sehr nützlich erweisen, da er lediglich das Bankkonto belastete. Er erwähnte dies aber Lisa nicht gegenüber, denn er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden.

Montag, 23. Dezember 1996

Haus der Familie Forrester, Indianapolis

14:00 Uhr

Harry und Warrick stiegen in das Taxi, das sie zum Einkaufszentrum bringen würde, wo sie noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen würden. Jonas war gemeinsam mit seinem Vater auf dessen Arbeit, und die Mädchen waren gezielt nicht eingeladen worden, da die letzten Einkäufe zu großen Teilen für sie gedacht waren. Warrick erledigte in der Regel seine Einkäufe erst jetzt, da gerade der Druck ihn kreative Ideen gab. Er war in Milwaukee fast nur herum gelaufen, und hatte nur ein Paar Dinge für seine Eltern besorgt, während die Mädchen und noch eine weitere Person noch fehlten. Die Familie Forrester war so groß das die Geschenkeverteilung nach dem Zufallsprinzip gehalten war, abgesehen von denen der Kinder. Harry, der ein Gast war, wurde ebenfalls mit einbezogen, weshalb er ironischerweise für Onkel Antonio etwas kaufen musste, den einzigsten Mann der Familie der noch reicher war als er. Dies war die einzigste Person für die er noch nichts gefunden hatte, abgesehen von einem weiteren Geschenk für Sophie……und für eine weitere Person.

"Ich dachte du hättest dich für das Flugticket für Ron entschieden?"

"Das war ich, ich ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht so viel Geld für jemanden ausgeben, der mich später dafür hassen wird. Luna's und Neville's letzte Briefe haben mir gezeigt, das er wieder über mich lästert, und das bin ich Leid." Hermine hatte dies allerdings nicht erwähnt, und Ginny schrieb, das sie Ron wo es immer ging mied, und ihn nur während des Quidditch und der Treffen der alternativen DA sah.

"Ich mache dir nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf. Es ist schon traurig, wie Freunde auf diese Weise auseinander gehen."

"Es ist so wie es ist, aber ich stimme dir zu das es schon traurig ist. In gewisser Weise steht Ron unter weit größerem Druck als ich es tat, allerdings wird er nicht so gut damit fertig." Dies war sehr nahe daran das Harry Ron Warrick gegenüber als eine Art Trottel bezeichnen würde, denn er war in gewisser Weise Ron's Ersatz. Andererseits war Warrick auch mit seiner Meinung über Ron sehr vorsichtig, den er noch nie getroffen hatte. Diese Regelung galt aber nicht für Harry und Sophie, welche Ron in allen Phasen dank des Denkariums Kennenlernen konnte. Dies war etwas das sie taten, wenn ihnen langweilig war und sie gerade nicht kuschelten…….etwas, das zugegebenermaßen sehr sehr selten vor kam.

"Was ist mit Hermine? Wirst du ihr noch immer eines geben?"

"Da bin ich noch am Überlegen. Ich werde es vermutlich auf die Dezente weise machen, da es doch echt komisch anmuten würde, wenn ich ihr etwas schenken würde, das mehr Wert ist als alle Geschenke zusammen. Obwohl Ron vermutlich der einzigste wäre, den es wirklich stören würde, aber er könnte damit klar kommen."

Sie erreichten recht schnell das Einkaufszentrum, bezahlten das Taxi, und begannen sich um zuschauen. Warrick war nur sehr selten zu hause, und er war nur wenige Male hier gewesen, weshalb er sich nicht aus kannte. Sie erblickten einen sehr gut ausgestatteten Juwelier am Eingang, und sahen sich kurz an.

"Gehen wir hier am Schluss hin?"

"Ja, wir wissen beide das wir so oder so wieder hier landen werden."

Sie gingen in einen Kunstgeschäft, und sahen sich eine Weile die Bilder an. Warrick's Weihnachtspartnerin war seine Tante Marie, die jüngere Schwester seines Vaters, und er wollte ihr gerne ein Bild kaufen, da ihm das Bild von Harry für Sophie im August sehr gut gefallen hatte. Harry sah ein sehr interessantes Bild an der Wand und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

"Glaubst du das Antonio dieses hier mögen würde?" Warrick sah ihn verstört an.

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

Es war ein Poster von Michael Jordan der gerade einen Spieler der Pacers aus manövrierte, obwohl es eindeutig nicht Antonio war. Obwohl was Gesicht etwas verfremdet war, so war es doch eindeutig ein Weißer.

"Stell dir vor das dieses Bild in Indianapolis hängen würde, das würde zu vielen Problemen führen." Sie sahen sich noch weiter um, und Warrick fand schließlich ein Bild von Jackson Pollock das vermutlich seiner Tante gefallen würde. Harry kaufte ebenfalls mehrere Dinge, insbesondere für den Koffer, obwohl er das Bild von Jordan überging. Er hatte es bisher so lange vermieden den Koffer zu dekorieren, das Sophie ihm schon drohte es selbst zu tun, und während es ihn nicht stören würde……nun ich denke ihr versteht was gemeint ist. Das Aquarium war der erste Schritt, obwohl er noch keine Fische darin hatte.

Sie gingen noch eine weitere Stunde lang durch die Geschäfte, wobei Warrick Claudia ein Computerspiel kaufte in dem es um historische Schlachten ging, während er für Sophie eine Hot Wheels Spielbahn kaufte. Nun starrte Harry ihn fassungslos an.

"Bitte?"

"Du kaufst ihr die wichtigen Dinge, während ich ihr eher die witzigen Dinge schenken werde."

"Eine Spielzeugbahn!"

"Ihr wird es gefallen, das verspreche ich dir."

"Du meinst das wir beide es genießen werden wenn wir es uns ausleihen."

"Das auch, aber vertrau mir, ihr wird es gefallen."

"Aber sicher, was würde ein 16jähriges Mädchen nicht für ein derartiges Spielzeug tun?" Harry fand das in der Tat eine interessante Idee, und ärgerte Warrick deshalb einfach nur aus Spaß weiter damit. Sie verließen den Laden mit der Bahn und einem UNO-Kartenspiel, das Harry für Dobby und Winky kaufte, da Dobby der inoffizielle Poker-Champion des Hauses Cortez war und eine neue Herausforderung genießen könnte. Er fand nun auch ein Geschenk für Ron, ein Brettspiel mit Namen „Stratego". Es waren auch Elemente des Schachspiels enthalten, und Harry dachte das Ron es gefallen könnte. Er würde auch einige Muggel-Süßigkeiten beifügen sowie den Kalender den er für jeden gekauft hatte.

"Was kaufst du einem Millionär? Ich meine das wird langsam echt frustrierend."

"Jetzt weißt du wie wir uns fühlen."

"Kann ich ihm eine CD kaufen? Denn ich recht einfach zufrieden zustellen." Das stimmte, denn Weihnachten und seine Geburtstage waren in der Regel ohne jegliche Geschenke für ihn abgelaufen, da die Dursley's ihm damals eingebläut hatten, das er sie nicht wert war. Abgesehen jedenfalls von den Keksen von Hagrid. Das wäre dieses Jahr definitiv aber kein Problem, da der Halbriese ihn seit seinem Bruch mit Dumbledore ignorierte. Harry tat dies ein wenig Leid, aber er machte Hagrid deshalb keine Vorwürfe, denn der alte Mann war für diesen am ehesten eine Art Vaterfigur gewesen.

"Ja das bist du Gottseidank, denn niemand würde erraten das du soviel Geld hast. Kauf ihm ein Audiobuch oder etwas ähnliches, ich weiß das er Thriller und ähnliche Bücher liebt.." Das war eine gute Idee, sie war etwas ungewöhnlich aber Profis hatten oft sehr viel Zeit, besonders bei langen Flügen. Harry dachte das es die Idee wert war, weshalb sie in den Buchladen gingen und ihm ein Audiobuch des neuesten Buches von John Grisham kauften, wobei er sich selbst auch eines kaufte.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Freundinnen, und während Sophie bereits vor einigen Wochen einige schöne Kleidungsstücke gekauft hatte, so suchte er noch etwas anderes, etwas das er selbst für sie heraus gesucht hatte. Sie gingen wieder zu dem Juwelier zurück der am Eingang war. Warrick sah auf die Uhr, denn seine Mutter würde sie in 25 Minuten abholen kommen.

"Ich habe ihr eine Kette zum Geburtstag geschenkt, also denke ich wird es ein Armband oder etwas derartiges sein."

"Woher hast du die Kette?"

"Sie ist aus dem Katalog, den meine Mutter mir geschickt hat." Harry sah sich im Laden um und überlegte.

"Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Verlobungsring?" Harry war wirklich überrascht, als Warrick bei dem Satz nicht zusammen zuckte, denn es war eher als Scherz gedacht gewesen. Warrick war gerade einmal 16, und Reiko gerade erst 17 geworden.

"Nicht dieses Jahr, aber vielleicht im nächsten Jahr, wenn die Dinge so bleiben." Warrick und Reiko ärgerten sich immer wieder spielerisch gegenseitig das man leicht vergessen konnte, das sie ein Paar waren.

"Nun du zuerst, da ich sicher nicht das selbe kaufen werde wie du für Reiko."

"Wie wäre es mit einem Verlobungsring?"

"Ich werde sicher noch nicht soweit gehen Warrick. Sophie ist erstaunlich, aber wir sind erst seit viereinhalb Monaten ein Paar."

"Du hast sicher nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem einfachen Suchen verbracht oder." Harry wusste dies aber es störte ihn nicht.

"Das macht sicher zu keiner falschen Wahl. Seit ich Sophie traf hab ich erst ein Mädchen hier getroffen das auch nur ansatzweise an sie heran reicht." Warrick's Augenbrauen schossen nach oben denn dies würde interessant werden.

"Ach wirklich? Wer mag sie denn sein?"

"Die für die du einkaufst, Kleiner." Warrick begann zu Lachen, denn es amüsierte ihn ziemlich. Er war genauso wenig Eifersüchtig wie es Harry wäre, wenn es um Sophie ginge.

"Das ist schlecht für dich, denn sie gehört mir. Claudia hingegen ist noch zu vergeben."

"Nein Danke, ich ziehe es vor nur mit ihr befreundet zu sein." Und dem war in der Tat so, denn Claudia und er waren einfach zu grundverschieden um eine derartige Beziehung zu ermöglichen, selbst wenn es Sophie nicht gäbe.

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Nebenbei, was soll ich ihr kaufen? Vielleicht Ohrringe? Sie hat einige Löcher die zu Füllen sind." Das war in der Tat so, da Reiko in jedem Ohr vier hatte, und sie die Zusammensetzung der Ohrringe immer wieder veränderte.

"Ich weiß nicht, das sind Dinge die man persönlich auswählen sollte, außer du kaufst ihr einen Diamantohrring oder etwas derartiges."

"Ja, du hast Recht. So wie vorher schon, weshalb ich ihr ein Armband kaufen werde, und du kaufst Sophie eine Kette." Harry nickte nun. Die Uhr lief noch und Warrick, eher aus einem Impuls heraus, nahm sich das zweite Armband das er sich angesehen hatte. Es war silbern, mit einigen Kettchen daran, und es sah keinem der Armbänder auch nur annähernd ähnlich, die Reiko bereits besaß. Harry entschied sich gegen eine Kette, denn Sophie hatte bereits eine die ihr sehr gut stand. Er entschied sich stattdessen für eine Uhr, und zwar eine sehr schöne, obwohl sie nicht sehr teuer war, da Sophie nicht wollte das er zu viel ausgab. Harry's Interpretation von „nicht zu viel" sah allerdings etwas anders aus als sie vermutlich dachte. Sie bezahlten die Dinge und hatten noch etwas Zeit, weshalb sie in Ruhe zum Parkplatz gingen wo sie in dem Moment eintrafen als Warrick's Mutter gerade parkte. Alle Geschenke waren nun besorgt, und es war kein weiterer Wahnsinns-Einkaufstripp für Weihnachten mehr nötig.

Dienstag, 24. Dezember 1996

Haus der Familie Forrester, Indianapolis

Nachmittags

Harry, Warrick, und Jonas sahen sich ein Spiel der College-Footballliga im Fernsehen an, wohlgemerkt das vierte in den letzten beiden Tagen, und Harry verstand langsam die Regeln. Er war sich aber sicher, das er Fußball deutlich lieber mochte, aber es war eine nette Ablenkung wenn man bedachte das es hier sehr wenig Fußball im Fernsehen gab. Die Dursleys, hatten ihn sogar erstaunlicherweise regelrecht dazu aufgefordert, Fußball zu sehen, da sie hofften das es ihn „normal" machen würde. Es hatte nicht funktioniert, aber Harry war noch immer ein Fan von Crystal Palace, und er verfolgte regelmäßig ihre Erfolge in den Jahren. Warrick's Eltern waren beide auf der Arbeit, wobei ihre Mutter im Rathaus arbeitete und sein Vater unterwegs war um neue Materialien für die Kerne seiner Zauberstäbe sammelte. Die drei unterhielten sich gerade darüber was sie essen wollten als der Kamin aufleuchtete und Sophie heraus trat, gefolgt von Reiko und Claudia. Nachdem sich Sophie gesetzt hatte, wirkte sehr nachdenklich, und schien geweint zu haben. Sie ging zu den Jungs hinüber und holte einen Umschlag hervor. Er enthielt unter anderem eine Weihnachtskarte.

"Er wurde uns von der Schule zugesandt, er traf dort gestern ein." Harry's Herz setzte kurz aus….nun ja, es hüpfte wie verrückt. Er wusste wo er vermutlich herkam, und er schickte ein Stoßgebet aus, das wenigstens drei Namen auf dem Brief waren. Harry stand auf und nahm ihr den Brief ab, öffnete ihn, der eine Standard-Weihnachtskarte enthielt, die ausgefüllt war. Warrick stand ebenfalls auf und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

Liebste Sophie,

Ich weiß das dies lange überfällig war, und ich kann mich nicht oft genug dafür entschuldigen. Ich vermisse dich sehr Sophie, ich habe dich die ganzen letzten vier Jahre vermisst, aber ich hatte nicht den Mut dir zu schreiben, bis jetzt jedenfalls. Der Besuch deiner Freunde war, in gewisser Weise, der Tritt in die Richtige Richtung, den ich brauchte. Ich bin sicher das sie dir über deinen Vater und dessen Geständnis berichtet haben, und ich hoffe das es wenigstens einen Teil der Gründe erklärt. Ich für meinen Teil habe keine solche Entschuldigung, außer das ich nur meinem Ehemann gehorchen wollte, und ich weiß das dies kein wirklich guter Grund ist.

Ich werde ihn weiter bearbeiten Sophie, gemeinsam mit deinen Brüdern, welche um so vieles selbstbewusster waren als ich es war. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr dort in der Schule Telefone habt, oder dort, wo du deine Ferien verbringst, aber du kannst mich gerne anrufen, ich würde mich sehr freuen deine Stimme wieder zu hören, genauso wie Jason und Ned. Ich werde es dieses mal richtig machen Sophie, wenn du bereit bist mir eine Chance zu geben.

Ich mag deinen Harry und deinen Freund Warrick nebenbei, sie kümmern sich sehr um dich. Wir werden uns mit Sicherheit wieder sprechen..

In Liebe,

Mom

Die Karte war von ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern unterschrieben worden, und Harry und Warrick hatten doch Tränen in den Augen. Beide gingen hinüber und umarmten sie.

"Danke ihr beiden, herzlichen Dank."

"Ja, wir haben lediglich verschwiegen, das Harry ihr eine Karte mit der Postanschrift der Schule gab." Sophie's glückliche Seufzer wurden nun noch lauter.

"Das ist Richtig, sie wusste definitiv nichts von Ned und Jason, weshalb ich davon ausging, das sie die Adresse von den beiden bekam." Die drei sahen nun wieder einander an.

"Nein, wir haben sie nicht, wie Jason sagte, 'aufgegeben' im Bezug auf deine Eltern. Wir haben vorgegeben das sie keinen Kontakt mit dir hatten." setzte sich, und atmete tief durch. Reiko klopfte beiden auf den Kopf.

"In Ordnung, anfangs war ich wütend über das was ihr getan habt, aber es zahlt sich aus, und ich bin erwachsen genug dies auch zuzugeben." sagte Claudia nickend.

"Das gilt auch für mich, ihr beiden habt das wirklich gut gemacht." Warrick kam nun herüber und hob das schnurlose Telefon von der Station ab.

"Es ist immer sinnvoll es sofort zu tun Sophie, erinnerst du dich noch an die Telefonnummer?"

"Das tue ich, aber……." Claudia reagierte nun darauf.

"Nein, er hat Recht, Sophie, du solltest nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken, sondern es einfach tun. Ansonsten wirst du wie auf einem Nadelkissen sitzen bis du es tust." Das war wohl richtig. Sophie's Vater war ein Anwalt, und hatte die Angewohnheit auch am Weihnachtstag zu arbeiten, allerdings nie sehr lange, soweit sich Sophie jedenfalls erinnern konnte.

"Okay, gib mir das Telefon." Warrick reichte es hinüber, aber dann überlegte es sich Sophie etwas anders.

"Nein, stell den Lautsprecher ruhig an, ich möchte das ihr es mithören könnt. So muss ich euch später nichts erzählen." Das war eine gute Idee, und Warrick holte den Rest des Telefons. Er aktivierte den Lautsprecher und Sophie wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte vier mal, und dann erklang eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Hallo?" Es war die Stimme von Wendy Weir.

"Mom?"

"Sophie, bist du das?" Harry und Warrick sahen sich an und schienen beide Mental direkt das selbe zu sagen „Wieviele Mädchen nennen dich schon Mom?' Sophie bemerkte dies aber nicht.

"Ich bin es Mom, ich habe deinen Brief heute bekommen."

"Ich bin froh das sie in der Schule bei den Eltern deiner Freude Telefone haben. Wie geht es dir?"

"Oh ich bin im Moment nicht dort Mom, Ich bin bei Warrick's Eltern in Indianapolis. Es ist ein Muggelhaus mit Telefonen und anderen Dingen."

"Einen Moment, ich hole eben Ned und Jason und schalte dann den Lautsprecher an." Sie war knapp 20 Sekunden fort, 20 sehr lange Sekunden für Sophie, und war dann mit den Brüdern wieder da.

"Hallo Sophie."

"Hallo kleine Schwester."

"Hallo Jungs, es tut so gut eure Stimmen wieder zu hören."

"Ebenso, kleine Schwester, wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut Jason, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung." Alle wussten was sie meinte und sie lächelten alle.

"Du hast einen recht selbstsicheren und wagemutigen Freund, ich habe wirklich gedacht das er Dad angreift." Dies sagte Jason mit deutlichem Amüsement in der Stimme. Sophie sah zu Harry, der seine Hände hob als wenn er sagen wollte „Ich war es nicht".

"Harry sagte das er Dad nicht bedroht hätte." Ned sagte nun etwas, denn ihm war es auch aufgefallen.

"Oh das hat er nicht, aber als Dad davon sprach dich nicht wieder zurückkehren zu lassen, hatte er eine halbe Sekunde lang einen gewissen Blick an sich, der mich hätte zurückweichen lassen wenn ich nicht gesessen hätte."

"Hör nicht auf sie, dein Harry war sehr freundlich, selbst gegenüber deinem Vater. Wie läuft es in der Schule? Ned und Jason sagten das du eine der besten in der Klasse bist?"

"Dritte Mom, meine Zimmerpartnerin Reiko ist die beste, und ein weiterer Freund ist zweitbester." Dies war Drew.

"Du bist wirklich gut, das war schon immer so in der Schule. Was ist mit dem College? Hast du in der Richtung Pläne?"

"Das bin ich Mom, ich lege die SAT im März ab. Die Regierung bietet für die Muggeluniversität ähnliche Stipendien an wie hier."

"Wo wirst du hin gehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber derzeit denke ich über den Südwesten nach, ohne jeglichen Schnee…..er geht mir schlicht auf die Nerven." Nun lächelten alle, und die drei am anderen Ende der Leitung schienen auch zu kichern.

"Und dein Harry? Wird er ebenfalls auf das College gehen?"

"Nein Mom, ich denke nicht wirklich. Er hat genügend Geld um auf professioneller Ebene Quidditch zu spielen oder als Auror zu arbeiten….das ist eine Kombination aus Polizei, Armee und FBI bei uns. Er ist aber sehr klug, er ist der sechst beste Schüler unserer Klasse." Persönlich dachte sie, das er direkt bei WWW anfangen würde, aber diese Erklärung war vermutlich zu kompliziert für ein Telefongespräch, so dachte sie jedenfalls.

"Es war wirklich ein interessantes Treffen mit ihm und deinem Freund Warrick." sagte Jason.

"Sis, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, das ich Mum deine Briefe der letzten Jahre gegeben habe." Sophie begann nun erneut zu weinen, während Harry ihre Hand ergriff und sie sanft drückte.

"Du hast sie aufgehoben?"

"Natürlich habe ich das, sie sind meine Verbindung zu dir. Sie sind sehr gut versteckt, genauso wie die von Ned. Wenn Dad sie jemals suchen sollte, wird er sie niemals finden." Es gab nun ein kurzes Murmeln zwischen Wendy und Jason, weshalb fast alle davon ausgingen, das es in der Tat eine entsprechende Suchaktion gegeben hatte. Sophie schrieb Jason nur wenn er in der Schule war, und hatte Ned seine Briefe über Jason geschickt, als der junge Mann noch zu Hause lebte.

"Ich habe fast den gesamten gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, während dein Vater auf der Arbeit war, aber ich habe sie alle gelesen. Es klingt so als wenn du die Idiotie deines Vaters und von mir verarbeitet hättest. Es tut mir sehr Leid, das ich nicht für dich da war."

"Das ist in Ordnung Mom, du bist es ja jetzt, und das zählt." Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten über die Arbeit von Wendy, sie war im Übrigen Lehrerin an einer High School.

"Einen Moment, hier ruft gerade jemand an." Die Weir's hatten scheinbar eine Art Warteschleife für Anrufe, etwas das Warrick Harry noch erklärte, da die Dursleys dies nicht besaßen. Nicht das Harry überhaupt je das Telefon benutzen durfte, aber einige Dinge wären einfacher geworden.

"In Ordnung Mom." Das andere Ende war gut 45 Sekunden leise, bevor die Stimme wieder ertönte.

"Das war dein Vater, er ist jetzt auf dem Heimweg, und wird in gut fünf Minuten zu Hause sein. Sophie

"Ja, wir könnten das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. So haben euch übrigens Harry und Warrick besucht."

"Das ist richtig, denn ich habe sie nicht in ein Auto steigen sehen. Dein Vater hat morgen und übermorgen frei, aber ab Freitag hat er mehrere längere Besprechungen morgens. Wäre es möglich an diesem Freitag her zukommen? Die Jungs und ich würden uns sehr darüber freuen." Sophie's Augen wurden immer größer.

"Das wäre Wundervoll…….aber was ist wenn uns jemand sieht? Würden sie es nicht Dad sagen?" Wendy's Antwort überraschte sie.

"Lass sie doch, ich brauche nicht seine Erlaubnis um dich zu treffen." So sehr sie diese Aussage auch genoss, so sehr machte sich Sophie auch Gedanken darüber.

"Nun ich will dich nicht irgendwo festhalten Mom, wieso treffen wir uns nicht in Champaign? Das ist nur knapp 80 Meilen von dir entfernt, und ich kann recht schnell per Flohnetzwerk dorthin gelangen. Niemand wird uns dort kennen, weshalb wir uns nicht permanent umsehen müssten." Champaign-Urbana war die Heimat der University of Illinois, wo sich derzeit Ned Weir als Student befand. Er meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.

"Das ist eine gute Idee kleine Schwester, es gibt ein schönes Café in dem wir zu Mittag essen könnten, und ich könnte dir den Campus zeigen. Vielleicht bist du ja auch in ein paar Jahren dort zu finden."

"Das könntest du versuchen. Mom, Jason? Wie passt euch das?"

"Das passt mir gut Sophie, ich muss dir auch zustimmen, das wir Dad nicht zu sehr reizen sollten."

"Das ist eine gute Idee, am besten um 9:00 Uhr? Ned, du hast etwas in deinem Zimmer vergessen oder?"

"Stimmt Mom, ich habe eine Diskette vergessen." Das war sehr schnell, und Harry war wirklich positiv überrascht.

"9:00 Uhr Morgens passt mir, ich werde mir vorher noch den nächsten Flohnetzwerkpunkt heraussuchen."

"Treffen wir uns im McDonalds gegenüber dem westlichen Ende des Campus Sophie, und dann gehen wir gemeinsam los. Ich denke nicht das du dort Internet hast? Es würde dir bei der Wegsuche helfen." Sie sah zu Warrick, der den Kopf schüttelte, da die Forresters keinen Computer besaßen. Sophie hatte nur einmal das Internet benutzt und das war bei Jonas zu Hause.

"Nein, aber ich werde es finden, keine Sorge. Ich kann es nicht abwarten euch zu sehen."

"Das können wir auch nicht. Moment, dein Vater fährt gerade vor. Wir sehen uns dann um 9 Uhr morgens im Restaurant. Ich liebe dich Sophie."

"Ich liebe dich kleine Schwester."

"Ich liebe dich Sophie."

"Ich liebe euch auch, wir sehen uns dann am Freitag." Sie beendete das Gespräch, wobei es knapp fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, aber Harry hatte sie noch nie so fertig gesehen. Jetzt lächelte sie allerdings.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Es geht mir gut, es ist halt nur derzeit sehr viel zu verarbeiten." Sie fühlte sich allerdings durchaus wohl, denn ihre Freunde waren bei ihr, und sie unterstützten sie. In ihrem Innern wusste sie, das der Anruf deutlich anders verlaufen wäre, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären. Sie erinnerte sich nun an jenen Abend an dem sie aus ihrem Zuhaue hinaus geworfen worden war, als sie und Direktor Rydell zur Schule zurückgekehrt waren. Reiko und Warrick waren für sie da gewesen, sie sprachen mit ihr, beruhigten sie. Reiko's Familie hatte sie aufgenommen, und sie wie eine eigene Tochter behandelt, wobei gleiches für Warrick's und Jonas' Familie galt, nachdem sie sich mit Jonas angefreundet hatten. Claudia hatte den Platz ihrer Brüder übernommen, und war so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester geworden. Und jetzt war hier Harry, der den bis dahin nie ausgefüllten Teil als ihr Freund übernommen hatte.

"Komm her." Harry umarmte Sophie nun, und sie weinte noch etwas mehr, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Nach ein Paar Minuten trennten sie sich wieder, und die drei Mädchen gingen in das Badezimmer damit sich Sophie das Gesicht reinigen konnte, aber auch um sich über das Geschehene in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Jonas wandte sich nun an Harry.

"Harry, das war ein ziemliches Spiel das ihr getrieben habt, indem ihr dort wart……wieso bist du dann nicht besser im Poker?"

"Wieso um Geld spielen, wenn man mit dem Leben der Leute spielen kann?" Das war ein Spruch aus dem Film „Primal Fear", den sie am Abend vor dem Weihnachtstanz gesehen hatten.

"Danke sehr Richard Gere."

"Ich mache nur Spass, ich spiele nur mit meinem eigenen Leben. Es erschien mir einfach eine gute Idee, und ich bin froh das es so verlief. Mein Gott, warum kann ich nicht mehr wie ein Politiker klingen?" Warrick stimmte dem nun zu.

"Es war ziemlich aufregend, um ehrlich zu sein." Jonas räusperte sich nun.

"Also wieviele von euch dreien werden ihnen am Freitag folgen?" Harry und Warrick starrten Jason nur an.

"Und wieso sollten wir das tun?"

"Warrick, du glaubst noch immer das dies ganze zu einfach war? Ich meine die Frau enterbt sie für viereinhalb Jahre, und dann, nachdem ihr beiden auftaucht vermisst sie auf einmal ihre Tochter?" Harry schaute noch immer fassungslos drein.

"Weißt du, ich dachte ich bin eigentlich der Über vorsichtige hier."

"Du färbst wirklich auf mich ab."

"Du glaubst wirklich das dies der Fall sein könnte? Für was?"

"Ich habe den Artikel in der Chicago Sun-Times am nächsten Tag über diese Camps gelesen, wo Eltern ihre vielleicht schwulen Kinder hin schicken um ihnen dies auszutreiben." Er zögerte nun, in der Hoffnung das einer der anderen das Thema aufnehmen würde.

"Und das hat hiermit irgend etwas zu tun……..oh einen Moment, ich ahne was du meinst. Ach komm, vielleicht waren Harry und ich einfach die nötigen Faktoren um sie endlich dazu zu bringen, sich zu lösen."

"Das war sehr passend aus den Star Wars Filmen gesprochen, Warrick, und während ich deiner Verschwörungstheorie zustimme, so bin ich doch nicht wirklich überzeugt." Reiko hatte sich leise an sie herangeschlichen, obwohl Sophie und Claudia nirgends zu sehen waren.

"Ihr seht wirklich überall Verschwörungen oder?" Die drei Jungen drehten sich sofort um.

"Würdest du dich bitte nicht so an Leute heranschleichen?"

"Ja das würde mir etwas ausmachen, und ich denke das ihr paranoiden Typen über etwas wie dieses sprecht, weshalb ich hier her kam, für den Fall das ihr so dumm seid wie ihr ausseht." Für jemanden der nicht gern schrie, waren ihre Worte erstaunlich laut.

"Es ist so schön so vorhersehbar zu sein."

"Also, ich stimme dir zu das es eine gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeit gibt, das Mrs. Weir irgend etwas plant, aber sie ist sehr gering. nebenbei, wir sind überein gekommen, das ich sie bei dem Besuch begleite, und ich werde meinen Zauberstab bereit halten." Harry fühlte sich jetzt besser, da Jonas' Theorie ihm einleuchtete.

"Wir? Wessen Idee war es?"

"Meine natürlich Jonas, und sie hat umgehend zugestimmt. Ich war die letzten fünf Jahre ihr bester Freund, und sie wird an diesem Tag jemanden bei sich haben müssen. Wenn das Treffen gut verläuft kannst du das nächste Mal mit gehen, Harry, als ihr Freund. Ich werde dir alles danach berichten, also halt bitte dein Denkarium bereit, Harry. Aber bis dahin sag bitte nichts zu Sophie, damit sie keine unnötigen Ängste verspürt." Harry drehte sich nun zu Jonas um.

"Reiko ist an dem Fall dran, weshalb ich mir keine weiteren Sorgen mache." Nun lachten beide.

"Gleiches gilt für mich."

"Mein Mädchen wird sicherstellen, das nichts schief gehen wird." Claudia und Sophie kamen eine Minute später wieder heraus, und das Thema wurde ab hier beendet, da die sechs den Rest des Tages zusammen bleiben würden. Selbst Claudia und Jonas, vielleicht auf Grund der Weihnachtsstimmung, vielleicht auch nicht, waren sich wieder etwas näher gekommen. Natürlich könnte es auch daran liegen, das Jonas ihnen sagte das er die Nase voll hatte von Jane Aubrey und ihren recht konservativen Ansichten hatte.

Mittwoch, 25. Dezember 1996

Weihnachtsfeiertag

07:45 Uhr EDT

Dobby verließ leise den Koffer, wobei er hin und wieder durchaus sein typisches „Pop" bei seinem erscheinen vermied, wenn es nötig war, und nebenbei machte es ihm Spaß, aus dem Koffer zu klettern. Er sah auf die Uhr an der Wand und trat zum tief schlafenden Warrick hinüber und schüttelte ihn.

Nur das rein gar nichts geschah, weshalb er etwas kräftiger schüttelte, wobei er es aber vermied, ihm einfach die Nase zuzuhalten.

"Warrick, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Du musst jetzt aufwachen." Warrick murmelte etwas, und Dobby schüttelte nur den Kopf, da er es nicht verstand. Er war eher das Verhalten von Harry gewöhnt, dessen morgendliche Kommentare beim Aufwachen noch durchaus zu verstehen waren. Er kletterte auf das Bett und schüttelte nun Harry, der einen etwas leichteren Schlaf hatte als sein Freund. Er rieb sich die Augen und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen. Er hatte gerade einmal sechs Stunden geschlafen.

"Um Herrgotts willen, ist es denn schon soweit?" Dies sagte er, während er kräftig gähnte, aber Dobby verstand es durchaus.

"Ja Harry, du musst Warrick noch wecken, er wacht nicht auf." Selbst noch halb schlafend war Harry geneigt, Dobby zu sagen, er soll einfach auf Warrick springen, aber das wäre dann vermutlich zuviel des guten, und Warrick würde Dobby vermutlich einfach herunter werfen. Er drehte sich herum und es gelang ihm irgendwie mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu landen. Er wandte sich nun an Dobby:

"Du schüttelst seine Füße." Harry nahm die Schultern, und binnen weniger Sekunden war auch Warrick wach.

"Ich bin wach, Ich bin wach, ich habe Dobby durchaus gehört. Frohe Weihnachten euch beiden." Der Gruß wurde erwidert, und er stand nun ebenfalls gähnend auf, wobei er so weit den Mund öffnete, das Dobby seinen Fuß hätte hineinstecken können. Der kleine Elf entschied sich aber dagegen.

"Du kannst zuerst in die Dusche, Harry."

"Nein, du kannst ruhig, ich benutze die im Koffer. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit bevor die anderen erscheinen." Die Dusche war während der Zeit auf der Insel oft genutzt worden, aber Winky hatte sie gründlich gereinigt. Harry ging in den Koffer und kehrte zehn Minuten später zurück, denn er hatte das warme Wasser sichtlich genossen. Als er in Warrick's Zimmer zurückkehrte, sah er das sein Freund seine Schuhe schloss.

"Ich bin fertig, lass uns die Show beginnen." Beide gähnten allerdings noch sehr stark, und gingen nach unten, wobei sie gerade noch rechtzeitig ankamen um die Aktivierung des Kamins zu hören, und Jonas kam mit einer perfekten John Woo Rolle aus dem Kamin heraus.

"Eines Tages werde ich dich dazu bringen mir zu erklären wie du das machst."

"Dein Geburtstag ist nur noch sieben Monate entfernt. Frohe Weihnachten jedenfalls, Harry."

"Ha ha Jonas, dir ebenso."

"Sind die Mädchen noch nicht hier?"

"Noch nicht, wir sind auch gerade erst eingetroffen. Bist du bereit, einige Fremde zu treffen?"

"Sicher, du hast uns aber auch einiges über sie erzählt."

"Du wirst Molly und Arthur lieben, aber auch Bill und Charlie, das weiß ich. Die anderen, nun ja, macht euch einfach eure eigenen Bilder von ihnen." Er hatte sie gebeten ihm gegenüber nicht über Ron zu sprechen. Der Kamin aktivierte sich erneut und der Rest der Gruppe erschien. Jeder trug Alltagskleidung, ohne Roben oder derartiges, und dazu Winterumhänge. Weihnachtswünsche wurden ausgetauscht, ebenso Umarmungen und Küsse, und die Geschenke wurden noch zurückgehalten, da sie nicht wussten wie das Willkommen ausfallen würde. Die Gruppe ging nun nach oben und in den Koffer, wo Dobby und Winky auf die letzten Anweisungen warteten.

"Gib uns fünf Minuten, und dann bring bitte die Geschenke und danach das Essen in den Fuchsbau."

"Ja Harry, in fünf Minuten." Sie Gruppe trat nun in den Kamin und jeder sagte:

"Let's make it happen cap'n." Denn dies war die Flohnetzwerkadresse der Zwillinge. Jeder mit einem besonderen Koffer von Anthony Hook konnte so in einen anderen derartigen Koffer reisen, aber es gab jeweils eine persönliche Adresse, und Hook hatte ihnen geraten sie so kompliziert wie möglich zu machen. Sie erreichten den Koffer der Zwillinge, der noch immer kaum mit Möbeln ausgestattet war, da Fred und George ihn in der Regel zum Transport benutzten. Harry versuchte die Haupttür zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht da der Koffer wohl noch in der Tasche desjenigen war.

Fünf Minuten vorher im Fuchsbau:

Das Haus und seine Insassen schienen dem Wahnsinn nahe zu sein, da sämtliche Weasleys das erste mal seit der Beerdigung von Percy wieder an einem Ort waren. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Hermine und ihre Eltern, sowie Dean, dessen Familie später am Abend ebenfalls ein Weihnachtsessen veranstaltete, was auch auf die Familien von Angelina und Alicia zu traf, welche gerade erst nach Hause gekommen waren. Fleur hatte Bill begleitet, der morgens noch einen halben Tag arbeiten musste, und dies war ein kleines Zugeständnis der Goblins an ihre menschlichen Mitarbeiter. Arthur hingegen war nur zu einer kurzen Besprechung in seinem Büro gewesen, und war gerade zurückgekehrt. Die Geschenke würden erst zum Mittag geöffnet, etwas das Ron sehr störte und Ginny irritierte, und weshalb beide ausnahmsweise einer Meinung waren. Die Zwillinge warteten an der Tür auf Bill und Charlie, denn sie hatten ihnen bedeutet, das sie mit ihnen kurz sprechen müssten.

"Was ist los?" Die Zwillinge grinsten nun.

"Wir werden in wenigen Minuten ein paar eher überraschende Gäste bekommen." Die Zwillinge bedeutete außerdem aus Charlie's Sicht das es niemand schlechtes sein konnte und er fand die Lösung als erster.

"Harry kommt her?"

"Korrekt, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden. Ihr erinnert euch noch an Mum's Brief an Harry? Jenen, auf den ein Heuler folgte?" Solche Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich sehr schnell in der Familie, und besonders Charlie hatte seine Mutter damit die folgenden Wochen immer wieder in seinen Briefen geärgert.

"Wie könnten wir das vergessen?" Die Zwillinge lachten jetzt natürlich darüber.

"Zumindest musstet ihr nicht bei der Übergabe des Heulers helfen, so witzig es auch endete. Nun ja, Mum hat Harry und seine Freunde in seinem Brief eingeladen. Harry und seine Begleiter dürften jeden Moment hier sein."

"Wie gelangen sie hier her? Per Portschlüssel?"

"Nicht direkt. Kommt mal mit." Fred führte seine Brüder aus der Tür hinaus, während George sich zu den anderen umwandte.

"Fred und ich haben unsere Geschenke draußen versteckt, wo gewisse Schüler aus Hogwarts sie nicht finden können. Wir sind gleich zurück." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, wodurch er nur gedämpft die Flüche von Ron und Ginny hörte, und eilte zu den anderen dreien. Fred erklärte gerade das Koffersystem für Bill und Charlie, welche es fast nicht glauben konnten, während sie sich ein Stück vom Haus entfernten.

"So seid ihr also so eng mit Harry im Kontakt geblieben. Es waren nicht nur Dobby und Winky, sondern ihr seid auch hin- und her gereist!"

"Weißt du, ich denke nicht das sie dich in der Winkelgasse verstanden haben Bill, warum bist du nicht noch etwas lauter?" Bill sah seine Brüder nur überrascht an.

"Wann wolltet ihr es uns sagen?"

"Nun, abgesehen davon das wir es euch gerade sagen, war es vorher einfach nicht nötig. Harry bestand darauf das so wenig Leute wie möglich mit Kontakt zum alten Mann davon wussten. Denkt bitte daran, das sie offiziell per Portschlüssel hier eintreffen." sie waren jetzt einen knappen halben Kilometer vom Fuchsbau entfernt, und Fred sah sich schnell um ob ihnen jemand folgte, was nicht der Fall war.

George holte nun den Koffer aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte ihn. Er erklärte schnell das System der Fingerabdrücke, und öffnete ihn dann.

„Lebt ihr hier drin noch?" Er bekam nun eine Antwort.

"Es wird aber auch Zeit!" Harry kletterte nun, gefolgt von seinen Freunden heraus. Die zehn standen nun auch außerhalb des Koffers im Schnee.

"Ihr solltet euch echt Möbel anschaffen für den Koffer, wenn ihr uns wieder so lang warten lasst."

"Wir mussten außer Reichweite des Fuchsbaus gehen, denn die Leute werden Verdacht schöpfen wenn sie euch sehen."

"Sollen sie ruhig soviel Verdacht schöpfen wie sie wollen." sagte Harry und stellte nun die anderen vor.

"Bill, Charlie Weasley, dies sind Warrick Forrester, Reiko Aylesworth, Claudia Cregg, Jonas Steele, und Sophie Weir." Alle schüttelten einander die Hände und Bill grinste Harry an.

"Das ist also die berühmte Sophie? Das Mädchen dank dem über 1000 Ausgaben von Witch Weekly verkauft wurden." Sophie wurde nun sehr rot, während Harry sagte.

"Sie hat aber auch nur 42 Heuler bekommen, und kommt mir in dieser Kategorie sehr nahe." Das brachte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm ein.

"Ich habe bemerkt das du Fred und George nicht vorgestellt hast. Nur aus Neugier, wie gut kennt ihr euch?"

"Wir waren gut fünf mal in den Staaten oder? Sie waren auch einmal zu Besuch im Laden. Harry hingegen ist fast jede Woche bei uns."

"Aber ich habe den Laden nie verlassen." Nicht das er es wirklich wollte, aber das war jetzt egal. Bill war da anderer Meinung.

"Wer weiß noch von diesem Ding?" Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach.

"Abgesehen von dem Verkäufer und Peter Tyson, dessen Idee das ganze war………Angelina und Alicia, und meine Schulleiterin dürfte etwas entsprechendes vermuten, obwohl sie es noch nicht angesprochen hat. Ach ja, Dobby und Winky wissen natürlich davon." Bill schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber das ganze Ding erstaunte ihn doch. George räusperte sich nun.

"Fred und sind heute sehr früh aufgestanden und haben das Haus nach irgend welchen irregulären Dingen durchsucht, und alles was wir gefunden haben war ein Abhörzauber in Ron's Zimmer. Ich denke Ginny hat ihn irgendwie dort platziert, ich weiß nur das wir es nicht waren." Bill räusperte sich nun ebenfalls.

"Ich habe das getan und zwar Anfang des Sommers. Ron hat sich derart über Dean aufgeregt, das sie wissen wollte, wenn sie Dean vor ihm warnen müsste."

"Das passt, nebenbei, der Rest des Fuchsbaus ist sauber, und wir haben auch alles andere überprüft. Wir haben auch mitbekommen, das der alte Mann den ganzen Tag in Hogwarts sein wird, so dass ein Zusammentreffen eher unwahrscheinlich ist." Fred zitterte nun deutlich, da keiner der Weasley's eine Jacke trug.

"Kommt, gehen wir rein, es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen." Die Gruppe ging nun in Richtung des Fuchsbaus, der sich noch nicht unter einem Fidelius befand, obwohl Molly und Arthur recht offen darüber nachdachten. Er war allerdings unauffindbar gezaubert worden, und wurde auch nicht als ein primäres Ziel der Todesser eingestuft, da sie noch immer Harry in den Staaten behalten wollten. Sie gingen recht schnell, und waren fast am Haus angekommen als Dobby und Winky in der Küche erschienen, wobei jeder der beiden die Arme mit einer riesigen Box voll hatte. Alle hatten sich dort versammelt, da das Essen in kürze beginnen würde.

"Frohe Weihnachten Weasleys und Freunde." sagten Dobby und Winky, die passende, kleine Weihnachtsmannkostüme trugen, unter anderem mit passenden Hüten, und Ginny und Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. Selbst Ron und Dean, die sich erstaunlich gut zu verstehen schienen, lächelten. Dobby schnippte mit den Fingern und beide Boxen vergrößerten sich auf ihre normale Größe, wobei das Aquarium noch verkleinert war.

"Dies sind die Geschenke von Harry, er wünscht euch allen frohe Weihnachten und schöne Ferien." Winky nickte ebenfalls, obwohl sie etwas vorsichtig Hermine gegenüber war, an welche sie keine sehr guten Erinnerungen hatte. Molly kam nun herüber und lächelte.

"Danke ihr beiden, wir haben auch ein paar Geschenke für Harry. Ich hole sie eben." Sie verließ den Raum und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem magischen Sack voller Geschenke zurück. Dobby zögerte, und versuchte den besten Weg zu finden wie er sie ablenken konnte, als die Tür sich nun öffnete und Fred die Gruppe herein führte.

"Schaut mal wen wir im Schnee gefunden haben, der Halb-Sohn ist zurückgekehrt." Harry und seine Gruppe traten ein und schüttelten sich den Schnee von den Jacken, während Bill die Tür schloss.

"Frohe Weihnachten euch allen." Molly und Arthur waren absolut sprachlos, was sich aber schnell legte.

"Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen! Ich hatte gehofft das du irgend wann in den Ferien herkommen würdest." Molly umarmte ihn und er tat es ihr gleich. Er fragte dann:

"Ich habe gehört, das sie meinen Heuler gemocht haben?"

"Du kleiner Schlingel, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das du einen Heuler geschickt hast!" Sie lachte dabei allerdings, während sie sich von einander lösten und Harry Arthur die Hand schüttelte.

"Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen? Das war eine lange Portschlüssel-Reise." Das war die offizielle Version wie sie herkamen, und Fred und George waren gebeten worden sicherzustellen, das die Freundinnen gesagt haben, das sie die Amerikaner nie gekannt haben.

"Ja das war es, und ich freue mich nicht auf die Rückreise. Ich stell euch am besten die anderen vor. Meine lieben, dies sind Warrick Forrester, Sophie Weir, Claudia Cregg, Jonas Steele, und Reiko Aylesworth." Die Amerikaner winkten nervös allen anderen zu, und Molly und Arthur schüttelten die Hände der anderen. Dobby und Winky verschwanden leise und holten das weitere Essen.

"Jungs, Mädels, dies sind Arthur und Molly, der große Junge dort ist Ron, und neben ihm Dean Thomas, dessen Freundin Ginny neben ihm sitzt, und neben ihr Fleur Delacour, Bill's Freundin…..Augen nach Vorne Jonas. Neben Ron befindet sich Hermine, und dort drüben seht ihr meine ehemaligen Quidditch-Teamkameradinnen Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson, denen es irgendwie gelang, sich George und Fred zu angeln." Fred grinste nun leicht, während Angelina und Alicia lächelten.

"Ja, irgendwie." Nur Molly's Anwesenheit verhinderte dass das Essen auf ihn geworfen wurde.

"Und dort drüben sind die beiden Personen von denen ich annehme, das es Hermine's Eltern sind, da sie ihr sehr ähneln." die beiden Erwachsenen nickten nun leicht.

Alle starrten die Neuankömmlinge nun an, und die Gesichtsausdrücke der Personen waren insgesamt sehr freundlich, abgesehen von Ron und Dean. Ron wirkte sehr neutral, während Dean fast schon hasserfüllt anstarrte. Harry beschloss das Problem später zu lösen.

"Molly, deine Einladung besagte das ich Freunde mitbringen könnte, und ich wollte das sich meine Freunde Kennenlernen können." Sie hatte sich jetzt beruhigt und deutete auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sich soweit vergrößerte das alle Platz fanden.

"Nun natürlich seid ihr willkommen, setzt euch doch bitte."

"Ich habe dich aber nicht mit dem Essen alleine gelassen, wenn man die sechs unerwarteten Gäste bedenkt. Dobby und Winky haben heute morgen fleißig gekocht, und sie werden in kürze mit dem Resultat zurück sein." Die Gruppe setzte sich nun, wobei sie einen Platz für Harry freihielten, da Ginny, Hermine, und Fleur gerade zur Begrüßung herüber kamen.

"Oh das hättest du nicht tun müssen Harry, ich koche in der Regel mehr als eigentlich nötig ist."

"Dann hast du halt genau soviel übrig wie sonst. Ich weiß, ich hätte euch eigentlich Vorwarnen müssen, aber ich wollte es als Überraschung gestalten."

"Und du wolltest nicht riskieren, das Albus etwas erfährt?"

"Ich bin immer mehr vorhersagbar, aber ihr habt durchaus recht."

"Albus wird nicht erscheinen, keine Sorge, Harry."

"Ich wollte einfach verhindern, das der alte Mann ein Wiedersehen mit euch verhindert." Genau in dem Moment erschienen Dobby und Winky mit einigen Kästen, in denen sich nun die Platten mit dem Essen befanden.

"Bitte sehr, Mutter von Fred und George, Winky und ich haben einige Dinge für euch zum Essen vorbereitet." Die Zwillinge hörten dies, und kicherten als sie den Namen hörten, den Dobby und Winky ihrer Mutter gaben. Das gleiche machte er mit den Eltern von Warrick und Reiko, wobei er immer sagte „Mutter/oder Vater von ...". Harry hatte sich nun zu Arthur umgewandt, während er sich neben Sophie setzte.

"Wie läuft es so im Büro für Muggelangelegenheiten? Hast du bereits Königin Elizabeth getroffen?" Arthur lächelte, denn er wurde dies immer wieder gefragt.

"Noch nicht, obwohl das wohl noch kommen wird. Ich arbeite meist mit dem Innenminister und dem Premierminister zusammen, wenn ich Gespräche mit den Muggeln führe. Sie sind wirklich interessante Personen, obwohl die Sache mit unserer Gemeinschaft sie doch sehr irritierte."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Der Vater von Drew arbeitet ebenfalls immer wieder mit seinen Muggelkollegen zusammen, und sie scheinen immer wieder die Köpfe über uns zu schütteln."

"Er arbeitet für die Regierung?"

"Ja, er ist der Oberkommandierende der Auroren in Milwaukee. Er ist eine Art Travis, wenn es drei andere Travis's gäbe. Drew wäre eigentlich gerne mitgekommen, aber sie haben heute ein großes Familientreffen." Sie wurden aber unterbrochen als Molly die ersten Teller verteilte. Harry hatte zwar ihr den Rücken zugewandt, aber er konnte das leckere Essen bereits riechen, und er wusste das noch etwas Truthahn aufgetischt würde. Warrick sagte das was die sechs gerade dachten:

"Das wird ein sehr gutes Frühstück, wenn es schon so lecker riecht, Mrs. Weasley."

"Danke sehr Warrick, wir sind wirklich froh das wir euch fünf Kennenlernen dürfen." Reiko, die am anderen Tischende saß, direkt neben Fleur, drehte sich um und deutete auf Harry und Jonas.

"Also gut ihr beiden, denkt daran, haltet euch zurück. Es gibt noch zwei weitere Essen heute, also übertreibt es nicht." Die Briten sahen recht verwirrt drein, abgesehen von den Besuchern der Insel, weshalb sie es erklärte.

"Während des Thanksgiving-Tages bei Warrick letzten Monat aßen die beiden soviel, das man eine kleine Stadt damit satt bekommen würde." Harry und Jonas sahen sich an und klatschten sich dann gegenseitig in die Hände.

"Ja, das war ein guter Tag, nicht wahr Jonas." Sein Freund nickte zufrieden.

"Wieviele volle Teller hattet ihr denn Harry?"

"Ich denke ich war nach fünf Tellern fertig, obwohl ich gern mehr gegessen hätte. Wieviele hast du gegessen?"

"Nur einen, denn ich wollte dich nicht einholen, sonst hätte ich einen Finger vielleicht verloren. Allerdings hatte ich vier Teller mit Nachtisch." Während sie diese Aussagen verarbeiteten, war selbst Ron erstaunt, obwohl alle Mädchen am Tisch etwas komisch drein sahen.

"Ihr beiden wart für gut eine halbe Stunde mehr oder weniger komatös!"

"Ihr sagt das so als wenn das etwas schlechtes wäre."

"Das ist abstoßend."

"Das sagst du Claudia. Harry und ich sind Athleten, wir müssen unsere Stärke aufrecht erhalten." Claudia hob die Hände abwehrend, während die anderen lachten. Molly klopfte Harry nur auf die Schulter und stellte weiteres Essen auf den Tisch. Dobby und Winky hatten heute etwas italienisches gekocht, denn Harry hatte ihnen keine genauen Gerichte genannt. Deshalb fanden sich nun Lasagne, Cannelloni, und Ravioli auf dem Tisch.

Die 21 anwesenden begannen nun zu essen, während sie sich unterhielten. Jeder schien die Amerikaner zu mögen, aber sie zumindest zu akzeptieren, wobei Sophie und die anderen ihr bestes taten. Die gesamte Sache war eine Idee gewesen, die Harry auf der Insel gehabt hatte. Es war genauso wie er es Molly gesagt hatte, es gab keinen Grund das Dumbledore, oder zumindest die Gefahr die von Dumbledore ausging, es ihm verwehren würde seine Freunde und seine Stieffamilie zu besuchen. Die anderen fünf waren problemlos damit einverstanden gewesen, obwohl es eine Diskussion darüber gegeben hatte, ob er nicht einfach alleine mit Sophie reisen sollte. Harry legte ein Veto ein, in dem er sagte das er nicht wollte, das Sophie der ganzen Aufregung alleine gegenüber stand. Harry befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Gruppe, direkt neben Charlie, und sie unterhielten sich über Drachen und über Amerika. Es stellte sich heraus, das es durchaus Drachen in den USA gab, allerdings lebten sie zu meist in den Rocky Mountains.

Sophie und Claudia unterhielten sich über den Tisch hinweg mit Hermine, während Reiko, Fleur, und Bill sich am anderen Ende unter einander unterhielten. Warrick und Jonas, die Ron und Dean gegenüber saßen, sprachen nicht viel, da sie sich auf ihr Essen konzentrierten, und ihnen die negativen Meinungen der anderen beiden durchaus bewusst waren. Ginny hörte den anderen in Ruhe zu, während Hermine's Eltern, Curtis und Anne, noch dabei waren alles zu verstehen. Besonders Anne ließ ihren Blick immer wieder durch den Fuchsbau wandern, obwohl sie nicht zum ersten mal hier war. Curtis hingegen behielt Ron die ganze Zeit im Auge, obwohl nicht wirklich etwas geschah, und er nur sicher gehen wollte. Ihm gefiel die Idee von Harry deutlich besser, da er in der Regel auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans lebte.

Harry hielt sich in der Tat zurück und aß nur drei große Teller…..normales Essen jedenfalls, denn Nachtisch zählte nicht. Jonas verhielt sich genauso, allerdings eher zögernd, da Molly's Truthahn ihn fast in Versuchung führte. Nach einer guten Stunde erhob sich Molly.

"Den Nachtisch gibt es nach den Geschenken, denn Ron und Ginny sehen so aus als könnten sie keine Minute länger warten." Dies führte zu noch mehr Wut, weil sie wieder so hervorgehoben wurden.

"Hey, ich hätte auch gerne bis nach dem Nachtisch gewartet!" Hermione verpasste ihm nun einen Schlag in die Rippen, so das er ruhig blieb. Ginny sagte nichts, was aber auch an Arthur's Blick gelegen haben mochte. Er erhob sich und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer.

"Also, wer zuerst? Harry, da du unser fast-Sohn bist, wie Fred schon sagte, denke ich kannst du ruhig anfangen." Ron's schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden nun seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen Realität, was ihm einen weiteren Rippenstoss einbrachte. Selbst Harry wirkte etwas zurückhaltend, aber er entschied sich dazu, darauf einzugehen.

"Erstmal nur eines?" Arthur nickte.

"Dobby, Winky, wo seid ihr?"

Die Elfen erschienen nun, da sie den Fuchsbau erkundet hatten. Sie würden eine interessante Geschichte über den Ghoul im Dachboden erzählen können, aber das konnte bis später warten.

"Ja Harry?"

"Es ist Zeit für die Geschenke, und ihr seid zuerst dran." Auf sein Signal hin standen Fred und George auf und kamen herüber. Harry holte einen Umschlag hervor.

"Dies ist für euch." Er reichte den Umschlag an Dobby, der ihn öffnete und 200 Galleonen im Innern vor fand. Daraufhin bekam er sehr große Augen, während er die Notiz las.

"Dies ist euer Weihnachtsbonus von WWW, ihr beiden habt ihn euch verdient. Dobby, Winky, ich kann ehrlich sagen, das ich es die letzten fünf Monate ohne euch nicht geschafft hätte, und ich danke euch dafür." Beide kamen herüber und umarmten Harry, gefolgt von Fred und George. Dobby war so fassungslos das ihm die Worte fehlten.

"Meine Bedingung ist das ihr das Geld für euch selbst ausgebt, und nicht für mich. Ach ja, eure Bezahlung wird auf 65 Galleonen erhöht. Ihr habt es euch wirklich verdient." Dobby lächelte genauso wie Winky. Sie protestierten nicht dagegen, da Harry ihnen die Grundlagen sehr gut vermittelt hatte. Hermine hatte allerdings, obwohl sie ihre S.P.E.W.-Markierung nicht trug, eine Frage.

"Und freie Tage? Urlaub?" Sie lächelte dabei allerdings. Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Dobby, wieviele Stunden die Woche arbeitest du für WWW und Harry?" Dobby überlegte nun kurz.

"Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber etwa 25 bis 30 Stunden."

"Jeder?" Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zusammen." Die drei Eigentümer von WWW lächelten nun zu Hermine hinüber, und George verbeugte sich vor ihr, während sie wirklich überrascht schien, wie wenig Dobby und Winky wirklich arbeiten musste. S.P.E.W. Traf eindeutig nicht auf Dobby und Winky zu.

"Bitte sehr Hermine, die faulsten Hauselfen der Welt." Nun lachten alle, und Hermine überraschte sie ebenso, also sie sich vor Harry verbeugte und ihre Niederlage akzeptierte.

"Außerdem hat Dobby noch seine Gewinne aus dem Pokern, vergiss das nicht. Richtig Warrick?"

"Ich darf das wohl nie vergessen oder?"

"Wir werden uns noch eine Weile daran erinnern, ja." Er erklärte nun wie gut Dobby im Pokern war, und wie er nie einen Mangel an Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans hatte. Harry war nicht viel besser im Pokern als Warrick, obwohl er an nahm, das Dobby hin- und wieder Nachsicht zeigte, wenn nur noch die beiden spielten. Harry hatte die UNO Karten nie vergessen, die er später noch verteilen würde.

Arthur erhob sich, da er der nächste war und ging zum Baum hinüber.

"Ron, Ginny, es tut mir Leid, das eure Mutter und ich eure Besen konfisziert und verkauft haben." Ginny verstand sofort was er meinte aber Ron schien kurz davor zu sein, auszurasten. Sein Vater verhinderte dies aber mit seinen nächsten Worten, obwohl er es etwas in die Länge zog und ihre Reaktion genoss.

"Wir haben sie verkauft, und haben den Gewinn dazu genutzt euch beiden nagelneue Nimbus 2004 Besen zu kaufen." Er griff hinter die Vorhänge und holte die Besen hervor, welche noch eingepackt waren. Der Nimbus 2004 war nur geringfügig schwächer als der Feuerblitz, und vermutlich sogar besser als Harry's eigener Feuerblitz, der immerhin schon 3 Jahre alt war, so dass Ron und Ginny definitiv mit ihm jetzt mithalten konnten. Sie umarmten ihre Eltern, und strahlten beide.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich dort nicht nachgesehen habe." Ron und sie hörten allerdings nicht auf zu lächeln, den Hufflepuff war nun in großen Schwierigkeiten im nächsten Quidditch Spiel.

"Das hätte nichts gebracht, da dein Vater sie erst heute morgen dort platziert hat."

"Du hast unsere alten Besen wirklich verkauft? Und wie bist du an sie gekommen?"

"Ein guter Freund von euch hat sie für uns besorgt Ron, ich bin sicher ihr ahnt wer." Es war Hermine gewesen die sie besorgt hatte. Ron und Ginny waren einfach nur glücklich, und begannen umgehend über Quidditch zu reden, während sie wieder auf ihre Plätze zurück gingen, wobei dies ihre erste nicht-DA-bezügliche Unterhaltung war.

Die Geschenke der Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie folgten nun, von jedem ihrer Geschwister. Angelina und Alicia taten es den amerikanischen Besuchern gleich und warteten ab, da sie dies auch mit ihren eigenen Familien taten, weshalb die beiden sozusagen die Organisation des ganzen übernahmen, und darauf achteten, wer an der Reihe war, obwohl Harry die Geschenke zu ihnen nach Hause geschickt hatte, nachdem sie die Zeit auf der Insel genossen hatten. Schließlich war wieder Harry an der Reihe, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

"In Ordnung, mein nächstes ist für Arthur und Molly. Dieses Geschenk ist eines das mir genauso gefiel, weshalb ich mir ebenfalls so etwas kaufte." Er ging zu einem seiner Geschenke hinüber, und holte eine kleinere Box hervor, welche er auf ihre normale Größe vergrößerte. Sophie und er hatten alle Geschenke vorher eingepackt, obwohl Harry einige von ihnen neu verpacken musste, nachdem er sie angepasst hatte.

"Als erstes habe ich hier einige Muggel-Kalender für jeden hier, diese gehören zu meinem eigentlichen Geschenk. Alicia, Angelina, eure warten auf auch in eurem Zuhause, ich war mir nicht sicher ob ihr hier sein würdet. Und hier euer Geschenk, Molly, Arthur." Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um den Kasten zu bewegen. Molly begann ihn vorsichtig zu öffnen.

"Es wird nicht explodieren? Ist dies ein Produkt von WWW?" Harry stand neben den Zwillingen und sie sahen sich an, weshalb Molly inne hielt.

"Das ist eine Sache die du riskieren musst Molly. Immerhin hast du mir auch einen Heuler angedroht." Sie wich nun zögernd zurück, während ihr lächelnder Ehemann laut zu Lachen begann, und weitermachte. Er entfernte recht schnell das Papier und erblickte das Aquarium. Im Innern war ein Geschenkgutschein für einen Tierladen im Muggelteil von London, so dass sie die ersten Fische dort besorgen konnten, aber auch das nötige Futter.

"Danke Harry, das ist ja wundervoll. Wo hast du es her bekommen?"

"Im Muggelteil von Milwaukee während des letzten Schulwochenendes, es war das erste Geschenk das ich für euch fand. Ich habe es gesehen und habe sofort an den Fuchsbau gedacht. Ich habe mein Aquarium auf dem Rückweg gekauft. Sobald ihr es aufgebaut habt, werde ich einen Zauber sprechen, den ich gefunden habe und der das Wasser in Bewegung und frisch hält. Ihr müsst den Zauber maximal einmal die Woche erneuern." Arthur versuchte es nun aufzuheben.

"Ist deines bereits gefüllt?"

"Nein, das werde ich morgen oder übermorgen machen. Es gibt einen Tierladen auf dem Weg zu Warrick's Haus…..dort bleibe ich die Ferien über." Es musste gesagt werden, das Molly und Arthur sehr lange darüber diskutiert hatten, ob sie darauf bestehen sollten, das Harry während der Ferien hier blieb, egal ob Dumbledore nervte. Arthur hatte sich schließlich durchgesetzt, in dem er sagte das Harry zu einem Urlaub hier gezwungen werden konnte.

Die Verteilung der Geschenk dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, und etwa zur Hälfte gab Molly nach und verteilte den Nachtisch im Wohnzimmer, da die Verteilung immer chaotischer wurde. Harry erhielt eine Box mit Schokoladenfröschen von Ron, was ihn nicht überraschte, sowie einen Weasley-Pullover von Molly, und es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn Ron ihm gar kein Geschenk gegeben hätte. Nach der zehnten Minute, nachdem die Zwillinge Lederumhänge von ihren Freunden erhielten, erhob sich Reiko, winkte zu Harry, der seinen Pullover über seinen normalen anzog.

"Wir haben jetzt ein Geschenk für Fred und George, eines, das ihnen noch mehr Arbeit bereiten wird als bisher." Alle waren nun neugierig, und wandten sich den Amerikanern zu. Reiko holte ein Stück Papier hervor und reichte es an George weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht wie vielen von euch das bekannt ist, aber meine Eltern arbeiten als Lehrer in Tecumseh, einer anderen Schule in den Staaten. Claudia, Sophie, und ich verbringen die Ferien dort, und während des zweiten Essens an Thanksgiving, als Harry bereits satt war, begann er eine Unterhaltung mit einem der Schüler dort. Harry, würdest du das bitte erklären."

"Sein Name ist Steve Atwood, und er ist dort ein Schüler des fünften Schuljahres, wobei wir es das Übergangsjahr nennen. Steve ist wie ich ein Waise, und trotz seines Stipendiums hat er noch immer seine Bedürfnisse. Nachdem ich ihm die Idee vermittelt habe, schloss Reiko letzte Woche die Vereinbarung mit ihm ab. Er ist bereit als der exklusive Vertreter von WWW in Tecumseh zu fungieren, und bekommt dafür eine Provision von fünf Prozent, sowie eine gewisse Zahl an Artikeln." Fred und George grinsten nun, und überraschten alle damit, in dem sie Harry und Reiko fest umarmten.

"Harry, danke nochmal für das Verlassen des Landes, es war das beste was dem Laden passieren konnte." Harry grinste zu Reiko, und diese gab beiden einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Alles für meine Partner. Wir werden uns etwas für Salem und Pathfinder ausdenken." er hatte bereits eine Idee für Salem aber das konnte warten.

"Wir werden euch einige Kataloge geben, bevor ihr abreist." Der neueste WWW-Katalog führte die Preise sowohl für Großbritannien und den amerikanischen Markt auf, während Harry vorher immer Poster mit dem Umrechnungskurs auf gehangen hatte. Ginny kam nun herüber und stellte eine Frage.

"Wie schwer arbeitet ihr derzeit?" Das interessierte mehr als nur eine Person, weshalb Fred sich an alle wandte.

"Es ist härter als die Arbeit von Dobby und Winky, das ist sicher. Wir verbringen gut 25 Stunden mit der Produktion, und gut 20 mit den Experimenten. Lee arbeitet in der Regel im Laden, da es während der Schulzeit relativ ruhig ist. Es wird aber mit den neuen Verbindungen nach Amerika aber jetzt deutlich mehr werden, aber ich denke nicht das wir für eine Vollzeitstelle bereit sind." Nicht wenige waren davon überrascht, wieviele Stunden die Zwillinge arbeiteten. Curtis Granger war ihnen gefolgt, da ihn der Humor der Zwillinge durchaus gefiel:

"Wieviel eurer Einnahmen stammen aus den Staaten? Denkt über eine Erweiterung dort drüben nach?" George antwortete nun.

"Wir haben den Jahresabschluss noch nicht gemacht, aber ich denke das 35 bis 40 Prozent der Einnahme aus Great Lakes stammen, und der Rest aus Hogwarts, entweder über den Katalog oder die direkten Verkäufe im Laden. Harry's Heulerkampagne hat die Verkäufe wirklich nach oben geschoben, aber das war auch genau die Idee dahinter, oder Harry? Als Harry dorthin wechselte, haben wir mit ein paar Verkäufen gerechnet, da er sagte, das er unsere Produkte vorstellen würde, aber mit der Menge haben wir auch nicht gerechnet." Er hatte Harry während des Heulerwortes angegrinst, und Harry nickte heftig.

"Und auf den Laden bezogen, so haben wir uns noch nicht entschieden. Derzeit läuft es dank dem Katalog sehr gut so dass eine Filiale dort noch nicht nötig ist, zumindest bis die beiden hier ihren Abschluss machen. Wir sehen uns aber trotzdem bereits um, und nach dem Treffen mit Jonas' Vater nächste Woche werden wir um einiges Schlauer sein." Jonas erklärte nun welcher Arbeit sein Vater nachging, während er zur Couch hinüber ging und sich darüber mit den Grangers und Bill und Fleur unterhielt.

"Dein Vater arbeitet also für Gringotts in den USA?"

"Er arbeitet mit ihnen zusammen Fleur, aber nicht für sie. Die magische Währung dort ist mit der der Muggel identisch, weshalb er primär über die Muggelbanken in Chicago agiert."

"Ist er auch auf die Muggeluniversität gegangen?"

"Das war er Bill, aber nur ob der Muggelabschlüsse wegen. Er besuchte die University of Chicago und schloss im Finanzbereich ab. Er sammelte unter seinem Großvater Erfahrungen, und übernahm die Führung der Firma im Alter von 22 Jahren."

"Wirst du ihn begleiten?"

"Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich Mr. Granger, aber nicht sofort. Ich werde vermutlich einige Zeit auf professioneller Basis Quodpot spielen, und werde dann auf die Muggeluniversität wechseln. Ich werde vermutlich später als Amateur weiterspielen, während ich meine Ausbildung absolviere." Bill war nun sehr neugierig.

"Wieviel verdienen professionelle Quidditch- und Quodpot Spieler dort drüben?"

"Nun in Quodpot verdient man mehr als in Quidditch. Die Quidditch Liga besteht nur aus vier Mannschaften, und ist derzeit keine wirkliche Wahl. Unsere besten Spieler wechseln hier her, oder spielen in Australien. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nächstes Jahr an der obersten Stelle der Liste stehen, und ich werde vermutlich um die 400000 im ersten Jahr verdienen mit höheren Summen die später möglich sind. Nicht soviel wie Warrick's Onkel verdient, aber die Muggel haben genügend Leute die ihre Sportarten fördern." Sagte er und erzählte ihnen über Onkel Antonio.

"Sagen wir einfach, Harry entscheidet sich dazu, in den USA Quidditch zu spielen, er würde definitiv an oberster Stelle der Liste für die zu vergebenden Plätze stehen, und das nur, weil er wirklich gut ist." Bill und Fleur rechnete die Geldwechselraten nach, und bemerkte, das es gut ein Drittel dessen war, das er in England verdienen konnte.

Während die Unterhaltung sich fortführte, wurden immer mehr Geschenke geöffnet, dieses mal ohne rechte Reihenfolge. Harry bekam ein Set Quidditch-Roben aus Hogwarts von Ginny, sowie eine komplette Sammlung der Dune-Bücher von Hermine, gefolgt von einer handschriftlichen Liste aller sinnvollen Zauber für die Schatzsuche von Bill, sowie einem schönen Stück Drachenhaut von Charlie. Hermine liebte die Bücher die Harry ihr schenkte, aber war von dem Poster doch etwas verwirrt.

"Wo um alles in der Welt hast du das denn her bekommen? Wieso trägt er einen Trainingsanzug und Sportausrüstung?"

"Das ist doch der Punkt, Hermine, denn es soll einfach nur witzig sein. Ich fand es im selben Laden wo ich auch die Aquarien her bekam. Die Einkaufszentren sind verdammt faszinierend, wir bräuchten eines in der Winkelgasse." Hermione grinste nun als sie das hörte, da sie ihm zustimmte.

"Es ist auch witzig, keine Sorge, jetzt verstehe ich es. Ich werde es über mein Bett hängen, ich bin sicher Parvati und Lavender werden davon geschockt sein. War das auch geplant?" Harry sah zu Sophie und kicherte.

"Nicht wirklich, obwohl das aber bei meinem Geschenken für Ginny und Dean der Fall ist. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, wieso starrt Dean mich hier so an?" Hermione sah nun zu Dean, der neben Ginny saß.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Harry glaubte dies aber nicht.

"Oh Oh, genauso wenig wie du mir erzählt hast, das sich Ron verbal über mich in den letzten Wochen ausgelästert hat?" Sie wirkte sofort schuldig, aber Ron sah aus als wenn er herüber kommen wollte, da er gerade Harry's Geschenk ausgepackt hatte.

"Wir werden uns später unterhalten, Hermine." Sie drehte sich leicht um und lächelte so, das Ron es nicht sehen konnte. Er selbst lächelte zwar nicht, aber sein Verhalten war deutlich freundlicher.

"Danke für das Spiel Harry, sowie die Süßigkeiten. Du hast das Spiel auch schon ausprobiert?"

"Ich habe die Süßigkeiten spendiert, aber ich habe bisher noch nie Stratego gespielt. Einige der anderen im Schachclub haben mir davon erzählt, weshalb ich davon ausging das es dir gefallen würde." Diese Nachricht war für Ron und Hermine völlig neu, da Harry's Briefe dies nie erwähnt hatten.

"Du? In einem Magierschachclub?"

"Danke sehr Ron. Nur weil du mich mehrmals besiegt hast, bedeutet das nicht, das ich nicht gerne gespielt habe, zumindest gegen jemanden, gegen den ich siegen kann. Wir treffen uns immer Mittwoch abends, und ich spiele meist einige Partien. Ich bin noch nicht so gut wie du, aber ich bin deutlich besser geworden. Das erste Spiel das ich im September spielte da fragten mich meine Figuren wo du wärst." Ron lächelte nun zu Harry aber nur sehr kurz.

"Nebenbei, danke für die Geschenke." Er nahm Hermine's Hand und führte sie fort, und sie ließ sich ruhig fortführen. Harry und Sophie schauten sich nur kurz an.

"Das verlief besser als ich gedacht hätte."

"Ich weiß was du meinst, und davon ausgehend was du gesagt hast, habe ich fast einen Angriffsversuch von ihm erwartet."

"Er hätte genau einen Versuch gehabt, danach würde er an der Wand hängen." Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, das er keinen Scherz machte.

"Es ist gut, das du ihm das Flugticket nicht gegeben hast, denke ich."

"Ich habe in Sachen Geld fast immer Recht."

"Die anderen scheinen gut mit einander klar zu kommen." Und das war korrekt. Warrick und die Zwillinge unterhielten sich, während Claudia und Reiko sich mit Molly und Arthur unterhielten. Harry hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, das seine Freunde unter sich bleiben würden, aber dankenswerterweise war dies nicht der Fall. Trotzdem würde er dieses Experiment nicht gerne wiederholen. Die Zwillinge waren eine Sache, aber ansonsten gab es Linien die niemand überschreiten wollte. Er drückte ihre Hand.

"Wie komisch ist das für dich?"

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, und es sind nur wenige Stunden. Es sind nur wenige Stunden oder?" Sie betonte gerade die letzten Worte.

"Wir sind zum Abendbrot bei Warrick, keine Sorge. Ich vermisse diesen Ort hier, aber es gibt hier zu viele Probleme. Wir werden nicht so schnell wieder hier sein, vielleicht zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur, aber wenn dann nur etwas wie einer Hochzeit."

"Du bist hier nicht mehr zu Hause? Sprichst du von diesem Haus oder diesem Land?" Sie war so verdammt genau oder?"

"Wahlmöglichkeit C, alle genannten. Nebenbei, gehen wir zu Dean und Ginny hinüber. Lass mich nur nicht mit den beiden alleine."

"Natürlich nicht, ich habe Ron und Dean versichert, das ich nicht hinter ihren Freundinnen her sei."

"Weißt du, es hat seine Vorteile jemand so kluges als Freundin zu haben." Sie gingen zu Ginny und Dean hinüber, die gerade die Geschenke von Harry geöffnet hatten. Harry hatte ihnen passende Uniformen des US-Nationalteams besorgt, aber auch einige Poster der MLS. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny ein Fan von Fußball war, aber er wollte Dean nicht verärgern…..der sich gerade umdrehte und zu Harry und Sophie sah.

"Das ist so Cool Harry, DANKE!"

"Gern geschehen Dean, ich hatte gehofft das ihr beiden es annehmen würdet. Warrick spielt in der Sommerliga Fußball und hat sie mit ausgewählt."

"Er spielt mit den Muggeln?"

"Ja, er ist der einzigste Spieler aus der Schule in der Liga. Er erzählt ihnen das er bei seinem Großeltern in deren Haus den Sommer über lebt, und das glauben sie ihm wohl." Dean war trotzdem noch neugierig:

"Ich wusste nicht, das es so viele dunkelhäutige Menschen in der Region gibt."

"Es gibt nicht viele, sagt er, aber es spielen noch mehrere andere afroamerikanische Jugendliche neben ihm in der Liga, obwohl sich in seinem Team keine befinden. Ich habe einmal ein Spiel gesehen, und er ist für einen Amerikaner kein schlechter Spieler. Hey Dean, ich muss eben in das Bad, wieso kommst du nicht mit. So können sich Sophie und Ginny in Ruhe unterhalten." Dean wirkte etwas verwirrt, stand aber trotzdem auf, wobei ihn die Art verwirrte, wie Harry das Thema wechselte.

"Sicher, ich muss auch eben dorthin. Ich bin gleich wieder da Ginny." Ginny und Sophie begannen umgehend ihre Unterhaltung wieder, und während Harry und Dean nach Oben gingen, kam das Gespräch recht schnell auf die beiden zu sprechen.

Nachdem sie fort waren, wechselte Ginny das Thema.

"Kommt er dort drüben gut klar?" Sophie versuchte ihr bestes, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

"Er kommt sehr gut klar, Ginny, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen."

"Das haben wir uns gedacht, obwohl einige von uns besorgter waren als die anderen. Ich bin sicher das er eine ähnliche Unterhaltung gerade mit Dean führt."

"Das kann ich mir denken, und er versucht glaube ich gerade einige Dinge richtig zu stellen."

"Dean muss es nur von jemand anderes außer mir und Hermine hören: Ich habe kein Interesse an Harry, und das war auch früher so." Sophie bekam große Augen.

"Wirklich?"

"Wenn er mich um ein Date gebeten hätte, hätte ich nicht nein gesagt. Aber wenn ich wirklich so in ihn verliebt wäre, wie alle sagen, hätte ich ihn angesprochen. Das tat ich auch bei Michael, meinem ersten Freund, und bei Dean war es auch so…….naja, ich habe ihm genügend Hinweise gegeben, und er hat sie verstanden." Sophie bemerkte, das sie mit Ginny immer besser klar kam, und beschloss ihr einige Dinge zu erzählen.

"Ich denke das ein Teil von ihm auch nicht mit deiner Familie konfrontiert werden wollte, wenn ihr ein Paar geworden wärt, und euch dann getrennt hättet."

"Das bezweifele ich nicht, und das war auch einer der Gründe wieso ich mich so entschieden habe. Harry war so lange ohne eine wirkliche Familie, das ich nicht riskieren wollte, das er seine „Adoptiv"-Familie verliert. Nebenbei denke ich, das die meisten Leute eher davon ausgingen, das er zu Hermine passen würde."

"Das glaubt er auch."

"Viele Leute in Hogwarts tun das noch immer, und sie denken, das Harry nach seinem Abschluss zurückkommen wird, Hermine aufheben wird und danach die Heirat und alles andere folgen wird."

"Wirklich?"

"Oh ja, denn nur wenige glauben, das Ron und Hermine zusammen passen, und Harry's Flucht, wenn ich es so nennen darf, war so gut vorbereitet, das es seine Intelligenz nur deutlich hervorheben konnte. Und wenn Hermine eines liebt, dann ist es die Intelligenz."

"Aber alles was ich über Ron gehört habe…….." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, aber Ginny verstand ihn durchaus.

"Oh Ron ist durchaus kein Idiot, obwohl er oft genug wie einer handelt. Er ist einfach nur Faul, das ist alles. Nein, er ist nicht so klug wie Hermine oder Harry, aber er ist bei Leibe nicht dumm." Sophie hörte nun Schritte.

"Sie kehren zurück."

Rückblick vor wenigen Minuten:

Die beiden Jungen gingen nach Oben und benutzte nach einander die Toilette, bevor sich Harry an Dean wandte.

"Dean,……bemerkst du denn nicht das ich keine Bedrohung bin? Ich liebe Ginny, und auch Hermine, aber nur wie Schwestern, und ich würde Sophie niemals gegen eine von beiden eintauschen. Denk darüber nach, würde ich mich mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernen, wenn ich irgend welche Gefühle für beide hegen würde?"

"Was ist mit deinem Angebot für sie?"

"Das gilt noch immer, aber würde das bedeuten das ich auch solche Gefühle für Ron und Neville empfinde? Das Angebot gilt nämlich auch für die beiden…….aber auch für dich, wenn Ginny es annehmen sollte. Die Gebühren für Great Lakes die ich derzeit bezahle liegen bei 3000 Galleonen pro Jahr, so dass ich auch euch ohne Probleme bezahlen könnte. Ich sage nicht das du es tun solltest, aber ich sage auch das du es nicht bereuen würdest. Ich möchte nur klar stellen, das diese Option für euch offen steht, wenn ihr es wollt." Dies Angebot war eine Art Eingebung, und es schien entsprechend anzukommen, obwohl es ursprünglich nur dafür gedacht war, wenn Ginny es an nahm. Dean schien es langsam zu verstehen, und nickte nun leicht.

"Das ist nur Fair Harry, ich glaube dir wenn du sagst, das du sie nicht auf „diese" Weise siehst." Allerdings schien er noch immer nicht recht glauben zu können das es anders herum auch so war und Harry konnte ihm da keine Vorwürfe machen, bis auf eine Sache jedenfalls.

"Dean, wenn sie wirklich Gefühle für mich hätte, wäre hätte sie das Angebot sofort angenommen, und hätte Sophie sofort ihre Meinung gesagt. Es sind nun fast 3 Monate seit dem vergangen, und sie hat das Angebot nicht einmal erwähnt. Sie hat mich überwunden Dean, und wir verstehen uns so sogar noch besser."

"So gesehen kann ich es verstehen, denn ich weiß das sie recht häufig darüber redet, besonders weil es kurz vor der Sache mit Percy geschah."

"Wie kommt sie damit klar?"

"Es ist sehr schwer für sie, besonders aber während ihres Geburtstags letzten Monat, sie hat fast nur geweint."

"Es ist für uns alle sehr schwer, denke ich, ich denke auch sehr oft an Percy." Er erzählte Dean davon, wie er endlich die Motive von Percy besser zu verstehen gelernt hatte. Dean und er hatten vorher nie so offen geredet, und Harry war erleichtert das es so gut lief.

"Sind wir nun Cool oder nicht Dean?"

"Wir sind Cool Harry." Sie schüttelten die Hände und gingen wieder hinunter.

"Wie viel der Verdachtsmomente wurden von Ron ausgelöst?" Dean kicherte nun.

"Erstaunlich wenige, aber er ist auch im Moment nicht gerade dein bester Freund. Er war davon überzeugt, das du hier mit Geschenken im Werte mehrerer tausend Galleonen erscheinen würdest, um seine Familie praktisch zu kaufen……und nein, er ist derzeit der einzigste der dich nicht als Teil der Familie sieht." Harry gab der nächsten Wand nun einen Schlag.

"Der Junge ist wirklich nervig." Sie waren nun unten angekommen und gingen zu Ginny und Sophie hinüber, die sich noch immer angeregt unterhielten. Die beiden schienen sich sehr gut zu verstehen, etwas das unter diesen Umständen sehr erfreulich war. Sophie untersuchte nun beide auf mögliche Wunden.

"Es gab keine Schlägerei?"

"Nein, wir haben uns aussprechen können und es ist alles geklärt."

"Natürlich ist es das, ihr seid immerhin zwei erwachsene Jungen."

"Sehr witzig Ginny, ich nehme mein Geschenk gleich wieder mit." Sie lachten nun alle, und Harry fühlte sich nun wohl genug um die drei kurz allein zu lassen. Neville hatte ihm geschrieben, das Luna und ihr Vater den Tag bei den Longbottom's verbringen würden, und er wollte sie kurz besuchen, bevor sie wieder nach Amerika reisen würden.

"Ich werde mich kurz bei Neville melden, um ihm und Luna ihre Geschenke zu geben. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er drückte kurz sanft Sophie's Schulter, holte die Pakete und ging zum Kamin hinüber wo er etwas Flohpulver hinein warf und rief:

"Longbottom Manor!"

Binnen weniger Sekunden erkannte er das Gesicht einer älteren Frau, von der er an nahm das es Neville's Großmutter war.

"Ah ja, Harry Potter, Neville hat mir viel über dich erzählt…...aber solltest du nicht eigentlich derzeit in Amerika sein?"

"Normalerweise ja Ma'am, aber derzeit bin ich für ein paar Stunden bei den Weasleys. Ich wollte ihnen auch noch einmal persönlich dafür danken, das sie mir Peter Tyson vorschlugen, er war eine sehr große Hilfe."

"Danke sehr Harry, er hat sich auch sehr positiv über dich geäußert."

"Sind Neville und Luna da? Ich wollte ihnen gerne ihre Geschenke geben."

"Sie sind im Wohnzimmer, wieso kommst du nicht herüber und gibst ihnen die Geschenke persönlich. Ich werde solange Neville und Luna holen."

"Danke sehr Ma'am, das werde ich gerne tun." Er kletterte in den Kamin und binnen weniger Sekunden erschien er im Longbottom Manor, in Brighton. Er sah sich um, und erkannte das der Kamin sich im Eingangsbereich befand.

Neville und Luna kamen nun um die Ecke und beide lächelten, obwohl Luna's Zauberstab dieses Mal nicht hinter ihrem Ohr steckte, was Harry amüsierte. Natürlich konnte sie ihn in den Ferien nicht verwenden, aber trotzdem. Es hing auch keine Kette mit Butterbierdeckeln um ihren Hals. Sie wollte wohl einen guten Eindruck auf Neville's Familie machen.

"Ich wünsche euch beiden Frohe Weihnachten."

"Die auch frohe Weihnachten, Harry." Sie führten ihn wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie für sich alleine waren.

"Du siehst gut aus Harry, Amerika scheint dir sehr gut zu bekommen."

"Danke sehr Luna, es tut wirklich gut euch wiederzusehen." Er überreichte nun die Geschenke, wobei er für Neville ähnliche Süßigkeiten gekauft hatte wie für Ron, und Luna bekam ein Kleid. Sie öffnete ihres zuerst, und war fasziniert.

"Oh Gott Harry, das ist ja wunderschön. Vielen Dank." Harry musste im Innern sehr mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, und Sophie würde die Geschichte mit Sicherheit lieben.

"Ich wünschte das dies meine Idee gewesen wäre, aber Sophie hat es für dich ausgesucht, und ich habe es bezahlt."

"Diese Süßigkeiten sehen sehr interessant aus Harry, sind es magische aus Amerika oder Muggelsachen?"

"Es sind Muggel-Süßigkeiten, aber das ist nicht mein eigentliches Geschenk. Das ist dieses hier." Er holte nun zwei reich verzierte Schlüssel hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

"In dem Testament von Sirius habe ich eine Insel in der Karibik geerbt. Es befindet sich ein recht einfaches Bungalow darauf, und sonst nichts. Diese beiden Schlüssel sind Portschlüssel zu der Insel. Ihr könnt dort jederzeit hin, aber sagt den Zwillingen bitte vorher Bescheid, damit Dobby oder Winky dort sein können um euch alles zu erklären, und damit die Vorräte dort aufgefüllt werden." Neville und Luna saßen einen Moment lang absolut sprachlos dar.

"Wow, Danke Harry."

"Ja Harry, das ist absolut genial von dir, vielen Dank."

"Ich habe nur eine Bitte, und ihr habt zwei Ratemöglichkeiten was sie ist, aber das könnt ihr euch vermutlich denken."

"Ich denke uns ist es klar, also mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry."

"Es ist mehr als das Neville, ich bitte euch es weder Hermine, Ginny, oder Ron zu sagen. Keiner von ihnen bekommt diese Möglichkeit, und sie sind auch nicht informiert." Mit angehobenen Augenbrauen sagte Neville:

"Wirklich? Wieso nicht? Nicht das es mich stören würde, denn das Geschenk ist einfach genial."

"Nun ihr wisst den Grund bei Ron, ich möchte derzeit einfach nichts wirklich schönes für ihn tun, und zwar auf Grund seines Verhaltens in letzter Zeit, und das Verhalten heute ist nicht viel besser als sonst. Die Portschlüssel sind nicht gerade billig, und ich möchte nicht so viel Geld für ihn ausgeben. Nebenbei ist es nicht völlig ausgeschlossen, das er sich über irgend etwas derartig aufregt, das er es dem alten Mann gegenüber ausplaudert. Und wenn ich Hermine einen gäbe, würde auch Ron ihn bekommen. Und Ginny, nun, wenn sie einen bekäme, bekäme auch Dean ihn, und während wir beide vorhin wirklich in Ruhe mit einander geredet haben, so vertraue ich ihm doch noch nicht so sehr. Ihr beiden seid die einzigsten denen ich vollkommen vertraue, zumindest als Paar gesehen, und deshalb seid ihr das einzigste Paar, das von der Insel weiß." Abgesehen von Remus, dachte er nun noch.

"Wer weiß noch von der Insel aus Hogwarts?"

"Remus und Tonks wissen davon, aber sie waren nie dort, sie waren lediglich bei der Testamentseröffnung als ich davon erfuhr. Meine Gruppe aus Great Lakes und ich waren letzte Woche bereits dort, gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen und deren Freundinnen. Ich denke Dumbledore weiß auch davon, aber ich denke das er definitiv nicht weiß wo sie liegt."

"Nun was ich vorhin sagte bleibt weiter bestehen, nämlich das dies das Geheimnis von Luna und mir bleibt."

"Ich weiß das ich dir vertrauen kann Neville. Wisst ihr, ich sollte besser jetzt zurück reisen, meine Freunde sind dort, und ich will sie dort nicht länger als nötig allein lassen. Was werdet ihr am Sonntag machen? Wir könnten uns im Laden treffen und uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Neville sah zu Luna, die nun nickte.

"Das ist ein guter Plan, treffen wir uns um 13 Uhr?"

"Ich denke 16 Uhr wäre besser, ich komme doch aus den Staaten und ich musste schon heute deutlich früher aufstehen."

"Mit einem Portschlüssel?"

"So in etwa, ich werde es euch am Sonntag erklären. Ach ja, nur für die Unterlagen, ich habe dir einige WWW-Sachen zu Weihnachten geschenkt Neville." Neville lachte leise und nickte dann.

"Wir werden am Sonntag dort sein, und ich habe noch einige Dinge aus dem Laden von denen ich behaupten kann sie sind von dir." Sie standen auf und Neville führte Harry wieder zum Kamin. Bevor er aber ging hatte Harry noch eine Frage:

"Eine Frage noch Neville, du bist hier der gute Beobachter: War Ron schon immer so? Habe ich es nur bisher nicht erkannt? Oder haben die letzten Monate ihn so verändert?" Neville kratzte sich am Kinn, und wirkte recht nachdenklich.

"Das ist keine einfache Frage Harry, da es vermutlich beides zutrifft, aber nein, ich denke nicht das du es bemerkt hast. Du hast es aber während des Gerichtstermins deutlich gesehen, und du warst Ron gegenüber die letzten fünf Jahre sehr loyal, zu Loyal vielleicht um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist so, das du, ohne Ron und Hermine vermutlich keine Freunde gehabt hättest, und es hätten noch mehr sein können. Ron ähnelte sehr stark Draco, was er aber nie zugeben würde, nur das er keine muggelgeborenen hasst, aber sonst gibt es nicht viele Unterschiede wenn du es genau betrachtest. Ich weiß das ich gerne eine noch engere Freundschaft mit dir geschlossen hätte, als in diesem einen Jahr, aber ich war nicht gewillt mich derart mit Ron zu befassen, und ich bin Sicher, das viele Leute es genauso sahen. Ich meine, Hermine ist auch nicht gerade angenehm, wenn wir es so sehen wollen, aber alle wissen, das ihr Herz am rechten Fleck sitzt."

"Und die Eifersucht?"

"Nun, wir drei wissen das dies schon seit Jahren gärt. Sie ist während des Tri-Magischen Turniers das erste Mal offen aufgetreten, aber Hermine hat es geschafft, sie zu unterdrücken. Und jetzt erscheint sie erneut, da du ihm nichts von deiner Abreise gesagt hast, aber auch weil Bill, Fred, und George sich um dich kümmern. Er denkt vermutlich das du ihm seine Brüder stiehlst, wenn nicht sogar seine gesamte Familie, und während ich weiß das du dies nicht tust, kann man doch seine Ansichten erahnen……wieder einmal, wenn man es genau nimmt. Mrs. Weasley wäre mit Sicherheit nicht über einen Heuler von Ron amüsiert gewesen, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit." Harry überraschte Neville durch ein Kichern.

"Nein definitiv nicht. Ich habe nicht einmal an Ron gedacht, als ich ihn schickte, sondern es war eine einfache Laune. Nebenbei, waren die Zwillinge und Dobby dort um die Dinge zu beruhigen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Neville, Luna, ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Tu erst einmal gar nichts Harry, er soll seinen Zug machen. Er wird sich entweder beruhigen oder noch mehr ausrasten. Im ersten Fall ist alles wieder im Lot. Im zweiten? Nun in dem Fall hast du alles bedacht. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg bei Ron."

"Nein den gibt es nicht. Danke Neville, du hast mir einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben und dafür danke ich dir."

"Nicht nur das habe ich dir gegeben, sondern es sind auch einige interessante Pflanzensamen auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich war mir nicht Sicher ob du hier sein würdest. Sie sind von uns beiden und ich bin mir sicher, das sie sehr nützlich sein werden."

"Bitte sag mir, das sie kein Sonnenlicht brauchen, denn ich habe kein Fenster in meinem Zimmer."

"Das hattest du erwähnt, weshalb sie bis auf einen keines benötigen, und der wächst in jedem Klima. Du kannst ihn also auf der Insel unterbringen, oder auf dem Dach der Schule, natürlich entsprechend getarnt."

"Ich kann es nicht abwarten sie auszuprobieren. Vielen Dank. Ich muss nun leider wieder los." Er schüttelte Neville's Hand und umarmte Luna.

"Frohe Weihnachten und bis Sonntag dann. Der Fuchsbau!" rief er und verschwand im Kamin, wo er direkt im Fuchsbau wieder ankam, und dabei beinahe Hermine rammte, die auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Wie geht es Neville und Luna?" Er klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke und der Hose.

"Sehr gut, es tat gut sie zu besuchen. Aber wir war nicht lange genug dort um mich richtig zu unterhalten. Also was ist los?"

"Was meinst du?" Das war keine wirklich überzeugende Antwort.

"Wieso hast du am Kamin gewartet, oder kommt noch jemand anderes?" Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Eingebung und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Hermine hatte dies erwartet und legte ihre Hände auf seinen rechten Arm.

"Nein, er kommt nicht Harry, zumindest soweit ich weiß." Harry's Zauberstab, der bereits halb auf den Kamin gerichtet war, verschwand zögernd wieder in der Tasche. Hermine hatte die Aktion allerdings vor den anderen abgeschirmt, so dass es niemand sah.

"Dann frage ich erneut, was ist los Hermine?"

"Nichts ist los Harry, ich hatte nur gehofft das wir uns unterhalten können."

"Sicher, ich hole nur eben Sophie oder Reiko."

"Alleine bitte Harry, ich möchte mich bitte alleine unterhalten." Harry bemerkte den Blick seiner Freundin und ging langsam hinüber.

"Es tut mir Leid Hermine, aber das wird zumindest heute nicht geschehen. Wenn Ron etwas bemerkt, wird er definitiv durchdrehen."

"Ich dachte du machst dir darüber wenige Sorgen?" Sagte sie, während Sophie herüber kam, und Harry's Hand ergriff. Das war wohl war, aber……

"An jedem anderen Tag gerne, aber heute nicht. Aber ich möchte um Molly's Willen keine Szene hier riskieren. Wenn Ron mich verfolgt, so wird er Leiden, und während er es verdienen würde, so wäre das bei Molly nicht der Fall."

"Du würdest ihn verzaubern?"

"Welche andere Möglichkeit hätte ich? Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte Hermine, bin ich nicht gerade derjenige der am größten gewachsen ist, was an den zehneinhalb Jahren des Hungerns liegen dürfte. Ich hätte mit den Fäusten keinerlei Chancen gegen Ron, aber auf magischer Ebene sieht die Sache anders aus." Hermine hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, obwohl Ron auch nicht zu Unterschätzen war. Sie war auf Harry's anfängliche Reaktion vorbereitet gewesen, aber hatte es trotzdem nicht unterbinden können. Und das war erst der Anfang, denn sie wusste, das, sollte Harry sich gegen Ron wenden, ihr Freund sich schneller in St. Mungo's wiederfinden würde als er auch nur reagieren konnte. Und Ron sah die drei sehr ernst und wütend an.

"Ja, das würdest du."

"Zum letzten Mal, was zur Hölle ist los Hermine?"

"Ich habe Ron gesagt, das ich ernsthaft über einen Wechsel nach Great Lakes nachdenke." Oh Gott, dachten Harry und Sophie gleichzeitig. Die drei gingen nun in die Küche, um sich noch etwas Nachtisch zu holen, aber gleichzeitig würden sie dort alleine sein. Keiner folgte ihnen, obwohl mehrere Personen sie gehen sahen.

"Wann war das?"

"Vor gut einem Monat, nachdem wir uns wieder gestritten haben." Harry hatte seit Monaten nichts von Streitigkeiten von Ron und Hermine gehört, obwohl er sich an so einige erinnern konnte. Aber das war hier nicht der Fall.

"Trotzdem hast du es mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt."

"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, und mich dagegen entschieden." Harry war immer verwirrter, da er dies ihr regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen musste, aber entschied sich dazu mit zuspielen.

"Worum ging es in dem Streit?"

"Das hier, die Ferien. Naja dies und Ginny. Er sagte das ich zu viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde, besonders seit die beiden sich nicht mehr so gut verstehen."

"Er dachte das ich dafür verantwortlich bin." Dies war keine Frage sondern eine Vermutung.

"Er ging davon aus, ja, obwohl er etwas später während der Ferien genauer darüber nachdachte, aber ihr habt ihn heute völlig überrumpelt. Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst Harry, und bitte denk das nicht. Er steht unter massivem Stress, mit der Schule, Quidditch, und seinem möglichen Beruf nach Hogwarts. Die ersten beiden bereiten ihm überraschenderweise am meisten Probleme. Er war noch nie so gut im Unterricht, und er lernt ohne das man ihn dazu überreden muss. Und er war noch nie so gut als Hüter im Quidditch als in dem letzten Spiel."

"Nun jetzt hat er mich ja nicht mehr als Ausrede um nicht länger als nötig zu lernen."

"Habt ihr wirklich eine Ausrede gebraucht?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber beachte bitte das meine OWL wirklich gut waren, und ich bin wirklich gut geworden seit ich in Great Lakes ohne ihn bin."

"Ja, und denk bitte nicht das er es nicht bemerkt hat." Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Also hat er doch mehr im Kopf als Spinnenweben. Nebenbei die letzte Sache ist das eigentliche Problem denke ich. Was soll er nach Hogwarts machen."

"Ja das ist es. Er weiß, das er noch nicht gut genug ist um professionell Quidditch zu spielen, und die Zwillinge haben ihm gesagt das er derzeit nicht Vollzeit im Laden wird arbeiten können." Harry hob nun abwehrend die Hände.

"Einen Moment bitte, damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Das war die Entscheidung der Zwillinge, da sie im Laden die Rechte haben. Nebenbei, ich war noch nicht einmal abgereist als sie das besprochen haben."

"Das weiß ich, und selbst Ron versteht es zum Teil. Aber er macht sich Sorgen Harry, und er sieht wie du alles ohne wirkliche Probleme erreichst………ja, ich weiß es ist nicht wirklich so, aber er sieht es nun einmal so." Harry standen nun die Haare regelrecht zu Berge, weshalb er seine Hand hob und sie auf die Tür richtete.

"Repulsar."

Es gab ein lautes Aufstöhnen, als der Pulszauber jemand in den Bauch traf. Dieser Jemand stellte sich als eine zitternde, leicht geschockte Ginny heraus. Sie kam nun herein, noch immer leicht geschockt und es war gut so, das sie nicht zaubern durfte, ansonsten hätte Sophie ihren ersten Bat Bogey Zauber zu sehen bekommen.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das?"

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belauscht, Ginny."

"Ihr sprecht über den Trottel der sich mein Bruder schimpft, also ist es mein Recht zuzuhören, wenn ich es wünsche….zumindest ohne dabei von jemanden einen Zauber in den Bauch zu bekommen. Nebenbei, es ist mein Haus falls ihr es vergessen habt." Hermine starrte Harry nur sprachlos an.

"Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern? Woher wusstest du das sie hier ist?"

"Ich beherrsche derzeit nur den Repulsar als offensiven Zauber. Reducto oder Abrumpere funktionieren nicht, es kommt nur ein wenig Licht heraus, aber kein Zauber im eigentlichen Sinne, aber meine Schilde werden immer besser. Ray sagt es hat mit dem Fokus zu tun, und das wir daran arbeiten werden."

"Ray?"

"Professor Ray Kinsella, er sagt das wir ihn Ray nennen können, solange kein anderer Lehrer anwesend ist. Und woher ich wusste das sie hier ist? Ich wusste es nicht, sondern habe es irgendwie gespürt." Harry hatte in seinem ersten Brief alle Lehrer namentlich genannt, in dem Brief direkt nach der Einteilung, so dass die anderen es verstanden, nachdem er den vollen Namen nannte. Er drehte sich zu Sophie um.

"Sind die anderen dort draußen noch in Ordnung?"

"Sicher, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, aber auch Hermine's Eltern achten auf sie." Harry sprach nun einen Abhörschutzzauber auf die Tür, gefolgt von einem Alarmzauber.

"Also, eines nach dem anderen Hermine, ich habe das Angebot nicht an dich gerichtet damit du es Ron bei einem Streit an den Kopf werfen kannst. Ich mache ihm wegen seinem Verhalten deshalb keine Vorwürfe." Hermione wirkte umgehend sehr schuldbewusst.

"Ich weiß, und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid. Das war einer der Gründe wieso ich mich dagegen entschied, wobei ich hoffe das das Angebot noch gilt."

"Nun, streng genommen steht es noch, aber nur wenn du es aus den richtigen Gründen tust, denn ich denke gerade du solltest das verstehen. Ginny, du bist dir im Klaren darüber, das deine Mutter es dir strikt verboten hat?"

"Das sagten Dad und sie, denn sie erklärten es mir vor ihrem besagten Brief."

"Wirst du diesbezüglich Druck machen?"

"Nein das werde ich nicht. Ich war und bin noch immer daran interessiert, aber ich werde es nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg machen. Das wäre zu viel für Mom."

"Nun das hat sie in ihrem Brief deutlich gemacht, und solange sie sich dagegen ausspricht, hast du leider keine Wahl. Selbst Murray sagte mir neulich das sie mich unter anderem deshalb aufnahm, weil ich keinen Vormund oder keine Eltern habe die Probleme machen könnten." Ginny lehnte sich zurück und sah zur Decke.

"Es ist so ruhig hier, so wie eine Schule sein sollte. Weißt du, ein Ort an dem die Kinder lernen, und es keinen Feind im Innern oder Draußen gibt. Keinen Voldemort, keinen Malfoy. Du hast sie wirklich gut in deinen Briefen erklärt, und mir schmackhaft gemacht, es ist wirklich kein Wunder wieso die Zwillinge dich so mögen."

"Weißt du, Harry, sie hat recht, und ich sehe es genauso. Das war der primäre Grund für deinen Fortgang oder?" Harry wirkte unglaublich Müde und war es Leid, dies immer wieder den selben Personen gegenüber erklären zu müssen.

"Ich bin nicht fortgegangen Hermine, ich bin geflohen. Wie oft muss ich dem Tod noch entgegen treten, bevor er mich erwischt? Ich bin schnell Hermine, aber ich bin nicht so schnell. Es gibt ein Spiel bei den Muggeln, das Russisches Roulette heißt. Man Nimmt eine Pistole, legt eine Kugel ein und dreht das Magazin. Anschließend richtet man sie auf seinen Kopf und drückt den Abzug. Es gibt eine sechstel Chance sich zu töten."

"Ich habe davon gehört. Ich weiß nicht ob man es als Spiel bezeichnen sollte Harry."

"Was ich damit meine, Hermine, ist, das ich bereits viermal den Abzug betätigt habe, und Gottseidank waren sie bisher leer. Aber es bleibt die Tatsache: ich war es nicht der abdrückte, sondern Dumbledore, und ich habe diesem Spiel niemals zugestimmt. Ihr fünf scheint ihm fast bedingungslos zu vertrauen, da er eure Leben nie gefährdet hat. Aber ich? Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens unter seinen Taten zu Leiden haben." Harry sagte dies mit ernstem Tonfall, als wenn es etwas war, das er schon lange akzeptiert hätte.

"Es ist nicht so das wir ihn lieben Harry, oder ihn überhaupt noch mögen. Wir mögen die Verhältnisse in Hogwarts genauso wenig wie du."

"Und trotzdem bleibt ihr dort. Ich mache euch deshalb keine Vorwürfe, da ihr beide hier Familie habt, die euch braucht."

"Das gilt auch für dich Harry, wir sind deine Familie." Harry seufzte leicht, denn es war für ihn nicht das selbe.

"Wohl wahr aber es reichte nicht. Dumbledore war immer in meiner Nähe im Gegensatz zu euch." Ginny verstand nun langsam das Gespräch nicht mehr.

"Was hat das ganze mit Ron zu tun? Ich dachte ihr redet darüber?"

"Das war auch das Thema, aber meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Ich wollte sagen, das ich Hogwarts nicht wegen der Schule selbst verlassen habe, obwohl sie wirklich nicht die beste war. Ich ging weil mein Leben dort permanent in Gefahr war. Und mit Ron, nun das Thema ist vorläufig für mich abgeschlossen. Ich bin sein Verhalten Leid, genauso wie sein Hass auf meinen Reichtum, und meinen Ruhm. Ich wollte NIEMALS berühmt sein. Den Reichtum kann ich akzeptieren, abgesehen von den Tatsachen das ich zuvor meine Eltern und Sirius verloren habe. Ron scheint das zu vergessen, und er scheint nicht zu begreifen was ich dafür verloren habe. Er sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht."

"Du meinst auch im freundschaftlichen Sinne? Ich weiß das ihr beiden nicht wirklich gut mit einander klar kommt, aber bitte."

"Nein, noch sind wir in gewisser Weise Freunde. Aber ohne jeglichen Kontakt untereinander, von meiner Seite aus jedenfalls. Der nächste Brief den ich von ihm bekomme, stammt von ihm, und nicht von mir. Ich habe euch beiden, und Neville und Luna, um die ich mir in der Schule sorgen mache, und das reicht." Sophie stieß ihn an und sagte tonlos 'Remus'.

"Und Remus, um ihn mache ich mir auch Sorgen. Ron kann sich aus meiner Sicht um sich selbst kümmern." in dem Moment aktivierte sich der Alarmzauber, und Dean schaute herein und erkannte das die vier am Tisch saßen, der wieder normal groß war.

"Alles in Ordnung hier?" Ginny lächelte, lehnte sich über den Tisch und brachte Harry's Haare durcheinander, bevor sie zu Dean ging und ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung Dean, wir haben nur ein paar Dinge besprochen." Sie verließen nun den Raum und der Zauber aktivierte sich erneut. Hermine starrte Harry irritiert an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

"Soweit es mich betrifft ja Hermione. Ich sorge mich um dich, und du insbesondere wirst immer meine Schwester sein." Sie klopfte ihm nun sanft auf den Kopf.

"Und du wirst immer mein kleiner Bruder sein." Die drei lachten nun, bevor die Paare sich wieder zusammensetzten, wobei man sie durchaus für irische Zwillinge halten konnte. Harry sah zu Sophie und und klopfte auf seine Tasche, und sie verstand. Sie griff in die Tasche und holte ein handschriftliches Stück Papier hervor, das sie nun Hermine reichte.

"Was ist das?"

"Lies es einfach Hermine, denn genau das sollte man tun, wenn man so einen Brief bekommt." Hermine sah ihn lange an und lächelte dann.

"Sophie, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Sicher Hermine, worum geht es?"

"Bitte besiege Harry, denn ich bin mir Sicher, das du als einzigste damit durchkommen würdest." Sophie musste nun lachen, verhinderte aber eine Aktion gegen Harry. Hermine öffnete den Zettel und auf ihm stand:

Auf dem Zettel stand, das Hermine Granger einen Gutschein für eine Rundreise mit dem Muggelflugzeug von Heathrow aus zu einem Ziel ihrer Wahl hatte. Es war ein Sitz erster Klasse, und er konnte jederzeit zwischen dem 25. Dezember 1996 und dem 25. Dezember 2026 eingelöst werden. Dieser Coupon konnte nicht übertragen werden, und musste Harry oder seinen Erben zur Einlösung vorgelegt werden.

Harry Potter

"Ist das echt?" Es wäre mit Sicherheit ein fieser Scherz, dachten Harry und Sophie, und legten ihn für die Zukunft als Idee in Gedanken ab.

"Absolut, ich habe viel Zeit darauf verwendet, es so ernst klingen zu lassen."

"So klingt es auch………vielen Dank, das ist einfach nur genial von dir. Eine Frage allerdings, wieso die 30-Jahre-Frist?"

"Einfach so." Hermine kannte noch nicht sehr viel von Harry's Sinn für Humor, aber sie kam damit immer besser klar, weshalb sie nun lächelte.

"Ich werde es mit Sicherheit vorher verwenden." Sophie hatte nun einen Vorschlag.

"Zähl die teuerste Verbindung und geniess es einfach."

"Ich denke ich werde Neuseeland oder Australien wählen, während der Haupturlaubszeit. Ich denke ich soll Ron nichts davon sagen?" Man sollte das aus den vorherigen Gesprächen vermuten, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist deine Entscheidung Hermine, denn das Geschenk ist für dich, und es ist deine Entscheidung wem du davon erzählst. Ich persönlich würde es ihm aber nicht erzählen, aber das musst halt du wissen."

"Nun ich werde es vermutlich nicht vor meinem Schulabschluss verwenden, weshalb ich noch viel Zeit haben werde…….und ich bin sicher, das ich in den nächsten 30 Jahren die Schule abschließen werde." Sie erwähnte aber nicht das Problem mit Ron, allerdings wollte Harry auch nicht weiter nachhaken, denn das sollte sie selbst entscheiden.

"Ach ja, ich habe es noch nicht gesehen, was hat Ron dir denn geschenkt?"

"Du siehst es nicht, weil er es mir schon vor ein paar Monaten gegeben hat. Ich brauchte neue Roben für den Yule Ball, und er hat sie mir gekauft. Es hat ihn einiges seiner Ersparnisse gekostet, aber es war ein gutes Geschenk. Ich habe einige Bilder der Sachen zu Hause, und ich werde dir ein paar Kopien schicken." Also hat Ron die Geschenkesache nicht vergessen, dachte Harry, denn das war sehr interessant.

Der Zauber meldete sich erneut und die Zwillinge kamen, gefolgt von Warrick und Jonas durch die Tür gestürmt.

"Kommt schon, es ist Zeit für eine Schneeballschlacht. Mom erlaubt uns kein Quidditch-Spiel, weshalb wir dazu greifen müssen. Gehen wir, gehen wir." Harry stand auf, denn eine Weasley Schneeballschlacht war schon immer eines der Highlights der Winterferien für ihn gewesen, obwohl er so oder so eine später am Tag versprochen hatte.

"Ich bin bereit, gehen wir." Weitere Leute kamen herein und zogen sich ihre Jacken und Handschuhe an. Angelina und Alicia waren bereits nach Hause gereist, weshalb noch 19 Personen hier waren, obwohl Molly nicht mitmachen würde, wie auch Curtis und Anne. Die drei würden aber zusehen, weshalb sie ebenfalls hinaus gingen.

"Im Sommer werden wir definitiv Quidditch spielen." Harry war sich dessen nicht sicher, denn er wusste nicht, ob er für so lange Zeit wieder herkommen würde. Offiziell war dies erst ein dritter Besuch hier, zumindest seit er sich hier wie zu Hause fühlte. Der erste Besuch war im zweiten Jahr vor dem Fiasco in der Kammer des Schreckens, und der zweite während der letzten Weihnachtsferien, als seine Visionen immer heftiger wurden. Aber trotzdem hatte er sich nie so fremd hier gefühlt wie jetzt. Er hielt kurz inne, und erst als Sophie und Reiko ihn nach draußen zogen, reagierte er wieder. Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, das sie noch zwei Stunden hatten bis das Abendbrot in Indianapolis begann. Er flüsterte zu den beiden.

"Nach der Schneeballschlacht reisen wir ab, in Ordnung?" Sophie und Reiko nickten, denn sie hatten nur auf Harry's Bemerkung in dieser Richtung gewartet.

Sie versammelten sich außerhalb auf dem Feld wo sonst immer Quidditch gespielt wurde, und die Zwillinge übernahmen die Führung. Fred rief nun.

"Auf meinen Befehl hin teilen wir 16 uns in 2 Teams zu 8 Personen. Die Amerikaner und Harry gehören zu George und mir. Im Gegenteam sind Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Fleur, Dean, und der älteste Teilnehmer, Dad." Dafür bekam er eine größere Ladung Schnee ab.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung Dad. Wir haben auch die magische Stärke fast gleich verteilt, vier bei uns gegen fünf bei euch. Also Mum, gib uns bitte fünf Minuten zur Vorbereitung, bevor wir beginnen." Sie teilten sich auf, wobei Ron und Dean, die beide keine Magie einsetzen konnten, laut darüber diskutierten, welche Amerikaner Magie verwenden konnten. Die Zwillinge verschwanden hinter den Bäumen und Fred und George aktivierten einen Anti-Abhörzauber um sich. Harry sah hinüber und er ahnte was sie planten.

"Also, wie werden wir vorgehen?" Fred grinste nun, und holte eine verkleinerte Box hervor. Er vergrößerte sie nun: in der Box befanden sich Zaubergranaten. Er reichte sie an die anderen, selbst an jene ohne Zauberstab.

"Drückt nur den Schnee an ihnen fest, und dann werden Harry, George, Reiko und ich sie aufladen. Dies ist das neuere Modell das wir getestet haben, und sie explodieren beim auftreffen, und nicht nach einiger Zeit. Werft sie zuerst auf Bill und Charlie, da sie sich an solchen Dingen am wenigsten stören. Glaubt mir, George und ich wissen es aus Erfahrung."

"Sobald die beiden los laufen….." Harry beendete den Satz nicht, bevor die drei anderen auftauchten.

"Geht direkt auf Ron!" Harry musste nun fies grinsen.

"Für das Protokoll sei gesagt, das dies nicht meine Worte waren." Die Zauberbälle wurden verpackt und Harry und George verdoppelten die normalen Schneebälle, so dass sie reichlich Vorrat hatten. Harry trat nun zu Reiko hinüber.

"Du erinnerst dich an das zweite Massenduell? Als wir das Papier verwendet haben?"

"Sicher, wir werden aber dieses Mal Schnee verwenden?"

"So ist es geplant." Reiko nickte ebenfalls, trat dann aus dem Wald hervor und schaute zu den anderen. Sie sah das sie ihre eigenen Schneebälle vorbereiteten und sagte dies auch.

"Wir beiden werden vorne stehen und sie blenden, während die anderen fünf sie mit den besonderen Schneebällen eindecken werden. Sobald wenigstens zwei ausgeschaltet sind, werden wir beiden den Schild aufheben und auf Ron Jagd machen." Fred tauchte nun hinter ihnen auf.

"Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können Reiko, du passt eindeutig zu uns. Lasst Dad erst einmal in Ruhe beim werfen, er verdient ein Weihnachtsgeschenk." Hier stimmten ihm alle zu.

Molly rief nun:

"Eine Minute!" Harry sah zu den Zwillingen.

"Bitte sagt uns das wir sie aus tricksen werden." Fred und George sahen die anderen an, und alle grinsten. Die Zwillinge beförderten die Schneebälle nun näher an den Waldrand.

"Harry, Reiko, ihr könnt mit dem Artilleriebeschuss beginnen."

Harry und Reiko verließen den Wald, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe in der rechten Hand hatten, und ihre Linke vor sich ausgestreckt hielten. Sie waren 35 Meter von ihren Zielen entfernt.

FLABRA ORUM! FLABRA ORUM!

Die Zauber waren direkt auf den Schnee auf der anderen Seite gerichtet, wodurch dieser ziemlich verdichtet wurde. Bill und Charlie, befanden sich mit Fleur, Arthur, Dean, Ron, und Hermine genau in der Mitte zwischen den Brüdern, und genau in dieser Reihenfolge. Reiko und Harry hatten sofort reagiert und einen Windzauber gesprochen, der die anderen völlig überrumpelte, und da er auf die Gesichter traf, wurden sie von dem folgenden abgelenkt.

Warrick, Jonas, und Sophie traten aus dem Wald und warfen „verbesserte" Schneebälle auf Charlie und Bill, während Fred und George die Schneebälle auffüllten, während sie immer wieder einmal selbst welche warfen, und jedes mal auf ihre älteren Brüder.

Dies hatte zur Folge das Bill und Charlie in die Mitte laufen mussten…….nicht das sie dazu Zeit hatten, da sie mehrmals von „verbesserten" Schneebällen getroffen wurden, in denen Sich Sachen wie Petrificus Totalus, Rictasempra, und der Wackelbeinfluch befanden. Beide fielen nach wenigen Sekunden, und Hermine, Fleur, und Arthur hatten große Mühe den Salven auszuweichen, weshalb sie die beiden nicht aufwecken konnten……aber das Problem war, das Harry und Reiko sie praktisch geblendet hatten, weshalb sie den Schneebällen kaum ausweichen konnten, da sie fast keine Vorwarnzeit hatten. Die Gruppe um Bill hatte jedenfalls keinen direkten Plan, da sie dies nur für ein Spiel hielten, und sich nicht vorstellen konnten, das die Zwillinge und die anderen es deutlich ernster nahmen. Es gelang ihnen mit Mühe zwei Schneebälle zu werfen.

Nach gut 30 Sekunden allerdings dachten sie an nichts anderes mehr, als an die Tatsache das nur noch Ron und Hermine im Spiel waren……ja, Arthur war unbeabsichtigt von einigen magischen Schneebällen getroffen worden. Die Windstöße hatten aufgehört, und jeder nutzte die Pause um zu sehen, wer noch stand. Die meisten der speziellen Schneebälle waren aufgebraucht, weshalb Hermine nun mit den normalen beworfen wurde, wobei keiner der Amerikaner zu hart oder zu genau in ihre Richtung warf. Harry, Fred, und George waren in der Zwischenzeit auf Ron vorgerückt, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, wobei sie immer wieder inne hielten um weiteren Schnee aufzusammeln. Ron war wieder er selbst, und er reagierte so gut es ihm möglich war, jedenfalls bis er drei Schneebälle direkt hinter einander direkt ins Gesicht bekam. Er war aber ein recht groß gewachsener Junge, weshalb er nicht so leicht stürzte, obwohl die Würfe sehr gut gezielt waren.

Während dies ablief, sahen Molly, Curtis, und Anne das ganze mit einiger Belustigung. Sie sahen wie jeder versuchte, Hermine zu schonen, und kicherten über die Tricksereien. Molly sah allerdings auch das Ron von den drei Personen unter Beschuss genommen wurde, die vermutlich am wenigsten Nachsehen mit ihm hatten, und entschied sich einzugreifen, bevor jemand mehr als nur verletzte Gefühle hatte. Sie trat deshalb in die Mitte der Arena.

"In Ordnung, das Spiel ist vorbei, legt die Schneebälle weg……." Leider war sie in Ron's Wurflinie getreten, da der wütende rothaarige nicht weiter auf die Umgebung achtete, weshalb sie mit voller Wucht in den Hinterkopf getroffen wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn um.

"Ronald Weasley! Achte darauf wo du hin wirfst!" Fred, George, und Harry hielten mit ihrem Angriff inne, da sie mit Sicherheit nicht Molly mit einem Schneeball treffen wollten.

Das war allerdings das Falsche was man zu Ron sagen konnte, der derzeit sich wieder einmal zurückgesetzt fühlte. Deshalb rief er.

"Dann geh aus dem Weg! Hör auf sie zu beschützen!" Selbst Hermine, die gerade aufgestanden war und zu ihrem Team hinüber ging, zuckte zusammen.

"Halt den Mund Ron, also wirklich. Kannst du nicht sehen das sie DICH beschützt hat?"

Glaubt es oder nicht, und keiner tat es in dem Moment, aber Ron hielt tatsächlich den Mund. Das bedeutete allerdings nicht, das er sich nicht weiterhin bewegte. Er hob einen weiteren Schneeball auf und wollte ihn direkt auf Harry werfen, wurde aber von seinem wieder aufgewachten Vater aufgehalten der seinen Arm ergriff.

"Es reicht Ron, fang keinen Kampf an den du nicht gewinnen kannst." Dies war sehr freundlich ausgedrückt, obwohl Arthur durchaus nicht bemerkt hatte, das Ron von drei Bällen zuvor getroffen worden war. Sein Sohn hörte aber nicht zu, und stapfte zu Harry und den Zwillingen hinüber. Die Amerikaner standen nur knapp hinter den dreien, und entschieden sich dazu, nicht einzugreifen. Fred und George, die ahnten, was Ron vermutlich plante, zogen Zauberstäbe und richteten sie in seine Richtung, während Harry seinen bereits in der Hand hatte. Dies ließ Ron innehalten, aber er hielt nicht an.

"Denk gar nicht erst daran kleiner Bruder. Du wurdest besiegt, also akzeptiere es."

"IHR HABT BETROGEN! IHR HABT MAGIE UND DIESE KOMISCHEN ZAUBERBÄLLE EINGESETZT!"

"Die Kriegsführung besteht fast nur aus Betrügereien Ron, und wenn du ein faires Spiel willst, sieh dir die olympischen Spiele der Muggel an." Harry drehte sich zu George um und sagte.

"Mir wurde gesagt, George, das es auch dort durchaus Betrügereien gibt, wie unbekannte Zaubertränke und ähnliches.." Sein Partner spielte hier mit.

"Nun hier hast du es, in Schlachten existiert kein fairer Kampf. Also halt den Mund und geh zu deiner Freundin hinüber, solange du noch eine hast." Ron war nur fünf Meter entfernt, und er überwand dieses Stück sehr schnell und griff seinen Bruder an. Es gelang ihm sogar ein halbwegs guter Angriff ähnlich dem Football, so dass dieser zu Boden ging.

Dies war insgesamt gesehen ein großer Fehler, da diese Aktion dazu führte, das er seinen Rücken Fred und Harry zu wandte, die den Angriff auf ihren Partner nicht akzeptieren wollten. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn, während Hermine und Molly sie anschrien aufzuhören, da sie nicht wussten wie sie reagierten.

Moblicorpus! Moblicorpus!

Nun atmeten alle erleichtert auf, abgesehen von den erwachsenen Grangers, da sie viel zu geschockt waren, das Ron derart verhext wurde. Harry und Fred ließen Ron gut 10 Fuß in die Höhe schweben, und stellten ihn dort auf den Kopf. Da sie nichts weiter taten, unterbrach sie auch keiner, obwohl Arthur und Molly recht ernst drein schauten.

"Ich denke ich verdiene eine Entschuldigung, Ron."

Ron's Antwort konnte man problemlos als obszön bezeichnen, und seine Mutter hatte sie durchaus verstanden.

"Wenn ich diese Worte jemals wieder von dir höre Ronald Weasley, wirst du jeden wachen Moment lang dich um die Gnome in unserem Garten kümmern dürfen!" Hier lachte keiner von ihnen, da sie alle der Meinung waren das Ron genug gestraft wurde, ohne das sie etwas dazu tun mussten.

"Du wirst nicht wieder herunter kommen bis du dich für dein Verhalten entschuldigt hast Ronniekins, also akzeptiere die Strafe. Harry und können bei Bedarf dies den ganzen Tag durchhalten."

"Die Wahrheit ist, Ron, das die Gruppe und ich hier in Kürze abreisen werden, also würdest du so oder so nicht lange dort oben verbleiben……." Er hielt inne, wodurch seine Absicht mehr als deutlich wurde.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung, es tut mir Leid, dich angegriffen zu haben George! Reicht euch das?" Die Zwillinge und Harry sahen sich an und Fred rief.

"Das klang nicht wirklich ehrlich. Noch einmal, dieses mal aber ernsthafter." Harry und Fred begannen Ron langsam herum zu wirbeln, und schoben ihn dabei zu den anderen hinüber, die aus dem Weg gingen.

"Es tut mir Leid!" Ron bekam es nun mit der Panik zu tun.

"Nun gut, ich denke das reicht. Fred, Harry, lasst ihn bitte herunter." Nach wenigen Sekunden in denen er weiter gedreht wurde, stellten sie ihn wieder auf seine Füße, und entfernten den Zauber. Er fiel stolpernd zu Boden. Physisch war ihm nichts geschehen, was alle erleichterte. Er stand nach einer Minute wieder auf, obwohl ihm noch immer schwindelig war. Er sah sich um und erblickte recht ernste Gesichter, selbst Ginny wirkte nachdenklich. Aber er bemerkte durchaus das niemand Harry und die Zwillinge anschrie…….welche die Beleidigungen noch verstärkten, als George auf ihn zu trat.

"Du wirst mich nie wieder in Wut anfassen Ron, und wenn doch so wirst du schlimmeres erleben als das gerade." Er ging nun wieder in Richtung des Hauses, und Fred folgte ihm, sagte aber noch eine letzte Sache:

"Ach ja, nebenbei, DU BIST GEFEUERT!" Das war die schlimmste Strafe für Ron, da dessen Taschengeld für die Ferien damit drastisch schrumpfte. Ginny war die primäre Verkäuferin für WWW in Hogwarts, da sie die Kataloge verteilte und Fragen beantwortete, und die Zwillinge verwendeten hier die normalen Eulen für die Bestellungen und Lieferungen. Dieser Service, der Ron nicht zur Verfügung stand, erhielt sie 20 Galleonen im Monat. Fred und George trugen in gleicher Höhe eines Teil von Dobby's Lohn, während Winky sich weiter weigerte irgend welches Geld abgesehen für ihr Hobby zu akzeptieren. Ron hatte bei Ginny's Vereinbarung nicht protestiert, da er nicht davon wusste, denn soweit er wusste, erhielt sie dafür freien Zugriff auf die Artikel.

Ron stand dort im Schnee, und kochte ob der Geschehnisse vor Wut, während Hermine neben ihn trat. Sie war nicht länger wütend auf ihn, und sie sah nun ernst zu Harry herüber.

"Komm schon Ron, gehen wir etwas Kürbiskernkuchen essen." Sie nahm seine Hand und er folgte ihr. Harry trat zu seiner Gruppe hinüber, welche die Probleme innerhalb der Weasley-Familie nun durchaus verstehen konnte. Er sah nun auf seine Uhr, die noch immer nach amerikanischer Zeit ging und bemerkte, das es 9:30 Uhr EST war.

"Gehen wir, unsere Zeit hier ist vorbei." Warrick hielt ihn kurz auf.

"Wieso wurde er so wütend? Ist er so reizbar, das er einem schon die Schneebälle übel nimmt?"

"Er glaubt das wir ihn gezielt angegriffen haben." Jonas sprach das offensichtliche aus:

"Das haben wir, und genau das tun Leute während einer Schneeballschlacht."

"Und Ron, in seiner unendlichen Weisheit, denkt nicht, das irgend jemand ihn je kritisieren könnte." Arthur war hinter Harry getreten, wobei Harry dies durchaus dank der Schatten bemerkt hatte.

"Das ist wohl wahr Harry, aber er hat such seine guten Seiten." Harry drehte sich nicht sofort um.

"Aber trotzdem habe ich Probleme mich genau an diese Dinge zu erinnern, Arthur."

"Teenagers sind immer etwas problematisch, und sie haben ihre rebellischen Phasen." Er sprach als hätte er darin Erfahrung, und Harry erkannte dies durchaus, und machte seinem besten Freund dies auch recht deutlich klar.

"Ja, es ist mir klar, das ich derzeit nicht die einfachste Person im Umgang bin." Arthur lächelte leicht.

"Nein, das bist du nicht, und das sind Hermine oder Ginny oder Ron ebenfalls nicht." Harry war nun doch leicht irritiert, obwohl die Amerikaner doch erstaunt waren, wie ruhig er blieb.

"Es war nur eine Schneeballschlacht Arthur, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Du bist fast umgehend ausgeschaltet worden, und trotzdem beschwerst du dich nicht." Der ältere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ihr habt das aber sehr ernst genommen denke ich." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Also wirklich „schmere-ious", wir haben einfach nur Spaß. Nur weil wir eine gute Strategie hatten, bedeutet das nicht, das wir keinen Spaß dabei hatten."

"Die Zwillinge haben diese Zauberbälle erfunden oder? Du hast Dobby oder Winky nicht losgeschickt sie zu holen?"

"Dobby und Winky sind noch bei Warrick zu Hause, und helfen bei den Essensvorbereitungen, und das seit gut einer Stunde." Dies war so korrekt, zumindest für Harry's Seite der Geschichte. Arthur überraschte die Sechs, sowie Ginny und Dean welche hinter ihnen auftauchten, als er zu Kichern begann.

"Fred und George hingegen, so sehr wir sie lieben, waren immer regelrechte Rivalen des Rests der Familie. Es ist durchaus unser Fehler, da es schwer war, sie über die Jahre wirklich Ernst zu nehmen, aber das passiert leider von Zeit zu Zeit." Dies war von Fred und George nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und sie hatten mit Harry darüber gesprochen.

"Wenn ihr an sie geglaubt hättet aber vielleicht?" Arthur zögerte nun.

"Niemand hätte einen derartigen Erfolg des Ladens vorhersagen können Harry, nicht einmal ihr drei. Du hast ihnen eine kleine Summe gegeben, vermutlich in einem depressiven Zustand. Sie wollten von niemanden irgend welche Anweisungen akzeptieren, und für sie war der Laden der Ausweg."

"Das Ergebnis zählt nur Arthur. Sie sind mehr als erfolgreich, und es wird noch erfolgreicher werden."

"Dank deiner Hilfe also."

"Wieso sollte ich nicht? Sie sind zwei meiner besten Freunde, wenn nicht sogar die besten Freunde hier in England." Zum Glück war Hermine noch im Haus, obwohl Ginny's und Dean's Augenbrauen regelrecht nach oben schossen.

"Hättest du das selbe für Ron getan? Ihm 1000 Galleonen für seinen größten Traum gegeben?"

"Binnen eines Herzschlags, verdammt ich würde es sogar jetzt tun, wenn er eine nur halbwegs vernünftige Idee hätte." Arthur schien ihm zu glauben, aber es gab ein Problem.

"Das denkt er aber nicht." Harry zuckte zusammen, und die anderen bemerkte, das seine Wut zurückkehrte.

"Er denkt nicht nach. Er hatte keine Probleme mit mir als er ihnen das Geld gab…..ach ja, er hatte damals keine eigene Meinung, da Molly und du es ihm nicht gestattet habt, mir zu schreiben." Arthur wurde langsam recht frustriert, zeigte es aber nicht.

"Das war unnötig Harry, keiner außer den Zwillingen hat dich Dumbledore gegenüber mehr unterstützt als Molly und ich." Harry blieb bei einer Ruhigen Stimme……….nun ja, relativ ruhig.

"Aber erst seit das Pferd gestohlen wurde Arthur, erst seit dem habt ihr auf mich aufgepasst. Dies wird scheinbar zu einer Art Gewohnheit hier, denn ich habe bereits mit Remus und Tonks über ähnliches gesprochen. Ihr sagt alle das ihr euch Dumbledore gegenüber für mich eingesetzt hättet, aber ihr habt erst reagiert, als ich es tat, nachdem ich euch zeigte das es möglich ist."

"Du warst ihm absolut Loyal gegenüber Harry."

"Ich war ein geschocktes Kind, Arthur, nach über 10 Jahren mit den Dursleys war ich so loyal, das ich jedem vertraute, der auch nur ansatzweise freundlich zu mir war!" Dies war das erste mal, das er Molly oder Arthur gegenüber so laut geworden war. Seine Schreie in der Nacht mit Snape war eine Gruppensache gewesen. Arthur war, erst einmal ruhig nach dieser Antwort.

"Das weiß ich Harry." Dies hatte den entsprechenden Effekt und Harry sah sehr beschämt drein.

"Es tut mir Leid Arthur, ich hätte nicht schreien sollen."

"Das ist in Ordnung Harry, nur bitte lass Ron etwas Raum. Er versucht noch immer sich selbst zu finden, und das, was in unserer Welt vor sich geht, hilft ihm nicht gerade."

"Arthur, ich werde in Kürze abreisen, und werde frühestens im Sommer wieder hier sein, wenn überhaupt. Diese Reise hier her war nicht so heilsam wie ich es hoffte. Ich habe es mit ihm versucht Arthur, ich habe es wirklich in den letzten Monaten versucht, aber sobald der Portschlüssel bereit ist, werde ich Ron und sein Verhalten aus meinem Gedächtnis bis auf weiteres Streichen. Jetzt ist er an der Reihe." Arthur trat zu ihm, und sagte so leise, das Ginny und Dean es nicht hörten.

"Ich bitte dich Harry, gib ihm eine letzte Chance. Ich bitte nicht um mehr, da ich weiß, das du darauf nicht reagieren würdest, und ich würde es nicht gerne tun. Aber ich bitte dich um das selbe, und gib meinem Sohn bitte nicht auf. Wenn du das tust, wird Hermine nicht lange danach folgen, und es gibt nicht mehr viele Brücken für ihn." Diese Sätze bewegten Harry sehr.

"Wenn er mir die Hand in Freundschaft reichen sollte, so werde ich sie akzeptieren, Arthur, und ich werde die alten Dinge vergessen. Wenn er sie in Wut ausstreckt, wie es einer deiner Söhne vor kurzem tat, werde ich ihn nach St. Mungos einweisen lassen und dort wird er einige Zeit verblieben müssen."

"Ich denke das kann ich akzeptieren."

"Das ist das beste was ich tun kann Arthur, so Leid es mir tut. Ich werde ihn aber nicht als erster angreifen, das verspreche ich dir, aber Ron muss auch zurückstecken, wenn er dies von mir erwartet." Harry sagte nicht das er dachte, das diese Situation sehr stark der Dumbledore-Snape-Situation ähnelte, wo von Harry immer verlangt wurde, das er zurückstecken müsse, während die andere Person keinerlei dieser Dinge tat.

"Das verstehe ich Harry, gehen wir besser wieder hinein, Molly wird sich schon fragen, wo wir alle sind." Die neun gingen wieder hinein, wobei sich Ginny ku7rz neben Harry stellte, während Arthur sich mit Dean unterhielt.

"Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was ihr gesagt habt und finde es sehr gut, aber sagt das bitte nicht Mum oder Dad." Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit ihr über den Kopf zu streichen, wie sie es bei ihm getan hat.

"Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher."

Sie betraten nun kurz darauf das Haus erneut, obwohl die Gruppe nur eintrat um ihre Koffer zu holen. Als sie eintraten, wurden sie aber überrascht, denn Hermine unterhielt sich in ernstem Tonfall mit den Zwillingen, wobei Bill und Charlie, die sich nach der Schneeballschlacht herausgehalten hatten, nur zuhörten. Ron und Molly waren nicht anwesend, und es waren auch keine Schreie zu hören. Alle sahen auf als Arthur die anderen wieder herein brachte. Fred wandte sich an sie.

"Hermine hier verlangt von uns das wir Ron wieder im Sommer einstellen, sofern er bis dahin nichts fatales mehr anstellt. Was denkst du?" Harry sah zu Arthur bevor er antwortete.

"Das wäre für mich akzeptabel."

"Gut, damit ist es entschieden, da alle drei zustimmen. Bist du auch zufrieden, Hermine?"

"Ja das bin ich, vielen Dank. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen." George atmete tief ein.

"Hermine, ich gebe gerne zu, das ich die letzten Jahre immer wieder Probleme mit dir hatte, besonders mit deiner Vorliebe für Regeln und das Lernen……..zwei Dinge, die ich persönlich nicht so angenehm finde. Aber du bist absolut Loyal, das gebe ich gerne zu, und in der Regel bist du das beste, was Ron je passieren konnte. Ich hoffe wirklich das er es dir danken wird."

"Ich bin ihr viel mehr dankbar als ihr es je ahnen werdet." Ron war gerade mit seiner Mutter eingetreten. Hermine lächelte leicht als sie das hörte, und stand auf und umarmte ihn. Ron wandte sich nun an Harry und die Zwillinge.

"Ich denke ich habe bei den Schneebällen über reagiert, es war doch nur ein Spiel, und eure Strategie war echt genial, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ich kann nur sagen, es tut mir Leid, Fred, George, Harry." Dies klang sehr ehrlich, und die drei Partner von WWW waren geneigt, es zu akzeptieren. Die Zwillinge kamen herüber und gaben ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm.

"Akzeptiert, und falls du es noch nicht gehört hast, du kannst gerne wieder nächsten Sommer im Laden arbeiten."

"Vielen Dank, das freut mich." Harry kam nun herüber und streckte kommentarlos seine rechte Hand aus. Ron zögerte nicht sie zu akzeptieren.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf Harry, ich verspreche dir, das meine Briefe künftig länger und sinnvoller werden."

"Du aber auch Ron, und stell sicher, das Hufflepuff und Slytherin im Quidditch untergehen."

"Das werden wir, Ginny und ich werden sie mit unseren neuen Besen aus manövrieren wie nie zuvor, richtig Ginny?" Ginny sah Ron an als wenn dieser Verrückt geworden sei.

"Das werden wir mit Sicherheit, Ron, der Quidditch Pokal ist für uns noch nicht unerreichbar."

"Nebenbei sollten wir langsam los, wir haben noch einen langen Tag vor uns." Die Abschiedsgrüße wurden ausgetauscht und Harry versprach ihnen, in regem Kontakt zu bleiben. Die Amerikaner hatten Molly's Essen genossen, und sie lud sie für das nächste Jahr wieder ein. Fred und George zogen ihre Jacken ebenfalls an.

"Wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, weshalb wir sie zum Portschlüsselpunkt bringen werden." Der Fuchsbau war gegen Portschlüssel geschützt, so dass sie selbst dafür gut 100 Meter weit laufen mussten. Bill und Charlie sagten, das sie mitkommen würden, da sie kaum Kontakt mit Harry hatten.

Die Gruppe ging in den Bereich der Schneeballschlacht hinüber, die Harry sehr gut kannte. Bill trat nun zu ihm heran.

"Kommst du jetzt besser mit Ron klar?"

"Ich denke schon, aber wir werden abwarten müssen wie lange das anhält. Es ist sehr einfach für ihn sich zu entschuldigen, wenn eure Mutter dabei ist."

"Ich sehe es genauso, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als es zu tun."

"Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, aber es störte mich nicht. Er tut mir irgendwie sogar fast Leid."

"Du hast deine Wut abbauen können?"

"Nun ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn er George nicht gerammt hätte, er hat das Ergebnis verdient." Sie erreichten nun ein offenes Feld und die Zwillinge sahen sich erneut nach etwaigen Verfolgern um.

"Seid ihr froh, hier gewesen zu sein? Zumindest hattet ihr einiges an Unterhaltung." Sophie antwortete für sie alle.

"Das sind wir Bill, es war schön so viele Leute endlich zu treffen, von denen wir bisher nur gehört haben."

"Er hat viel zu erzählen. Hoffentlich werdet ihr nie auf die Dursleys treffen oder einige unserer Kinderfreundliche. Ein Treffen mit Dumbledore ist unvermeidlich, obwohl ihr ihn bitte nicht verhext." Umarmungen folgten nun, während George den Koffer hervor holte und ihn vergrößerte.

"Die Kataloge die du benötigst sind auf unserem Schreibtisch in dem Koffer, es sind insgesamt knapp 50, denn mehr haben wir bisher nicht produzieren können. Wir werden morgen weitere herstellen und dir bei Bedarf mehr zuschicken. Du kannst dem Atwood-Jungen sagen das seine Bedingungen akzeptiert sind, und je schneller er die Dinge verkauft desto schneller verdient er Geld."

"Danke Fred, dies wird ihm sehr helfen." Der Koffer war nun bereit, und die Amerikaner kletterten bereits hinein.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry, wir sind echt froh, das du hier warst."

"Frohe Weihnachten zusammen, wir sehen uns dann am Sonntag."

"Sonntag?"

"Neville und Luna werden gegen 16 Uhr vor dem Laden sein…….entschuldigt, angesichts des ganzen Chaos habe ich vergessen es zu erzählen."

"Das ist echt gut, wir werden sie herein lassen. Es wird gut tun, Luna wieder zuzuhören, denn das übertrifft WWN generell." Harry konnte dem nicht widersprechen, da er ein Kichern mühsam unterdrückte.

"Kommt ihr beiden wirklich mit Ron klar?" Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

"Nicht wirklich, aber er gehört zur Familie, und einem Familienmitglied vergibt mal nun einmal schneller als anderen Personen."

"Das waren einige sehr schöne Dinge die du über Hermine gesagt hast."

"Sie sind wahr, ich komme immer besser mit ihr klar, besonders jetzt, da ich sie nicht mehr täglich sehen muss. Das musst du auch zugeben."

"Ich kann durchaus zugeben, das ich Unrecht hatte, und ich hatte absolut Unrecht. Okay, ich muss los. Passt auf euch auf."

"Bitte iss nicht zu viel während eurer Aufenthalte."

"Oh das werde ich nicht, das ist eine der Sachen auf die ihr zählen könnt." Damit kletterte Harry wieder in den Koffer und verschwand. George verkleinerte den Koffer wieder und die vier gingen wieder in den Fuchsbau zurück.


	14. The Past and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 13

25\. Dezember 1996

Weihnachtsfeiertag

Haus Familie Forrester, Indianapolis

10:00 Uhr EDT

Harry hüpfte die Leiter hinab, wo die anderen auf ihn warteten.

"Nun, das ist nun vorbei." Die anderen lachten, und Harry war erleichtert das es ihnen zumindest etwas Spaß gemacht hatte.

"War es für euch dort in Ordnung?" Reiko zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Hey, du bist derjenige der diese Kontroverse auslöste, nicht wir. Ich habe sie jedenfalls gemacht, nun ja, abgesehen von Ron…..aber er hat such relativ wenig mit uns gesprochen."

"Mit mir hat er gar nicht gesprochen." sagte Claudia.

"Mit mir auch nicht." sagte Jonas.

"Er schien irgendwie uns zu übersehen." sagte Warrick.

"Er hat Hallo zu mir gesagt und auch das er für den Artikel in Witch Weekly verantwortlich sei, aber das war es dann auch." sagte nun Sophie.

"Nun es hätte im Bezug auf Ron schlimmer sein können, so das ich insgesamt zufrieden bin. Er ist ein Trottel, aber leider sieht es so aus, als würden wir noch irgendwie zusammen hängen. Ihr seid nicht wütend auf mich, das ich euch um eure Begleitung gebeten habe?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf, und es gab mehr als ein Kompliment für Molly's Essen, obwohl Jonas es aussprach.

"Glaubst du das Dobby und Winky diese Cannelloni zubereiten könnten? Ich liebe dieses Gericht." Gelächter erklang nun, und alle gingen nach oben in Warrick's Zimmer, und danach gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer. Die Geschenke würden nach dem eigentlichen Essen verteilt, und der Baum in der Ecke wurde fast von dem Berg an Geschenken verdeckt.

Das Wohnzimmer war mit vielen Forresters und anderen Verwandten gefüllt, und alle begrüßten die Jugendlichen. Harry, der praktisch mehrere hundert neue Personen in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte, erkannte viele von ihnen fast sofort, und wurde schnell den ihm unbekannten vorgestellt. Nick Forrester, Warrick's Vater, kam nun aus der Küche, und aß dabei eine Tüte Popcorn. Er trat zu den Jugendlichen und nahm sie zur Seite, da keiner der anderen hören sollte,wo sie gewesen waren.

"Also, wie lief es? Haben die Briten euch gut behandelt?"

"Es war eine gute Zeit Dad, und ich für meinen Teil bin froh dort gewesen zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig bin ich froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein."

"Ihr seid noch nicht zu satt? Harry? Jonas? Karen wäre sehr enttäuscht wenn ihr nicht die selbe Menge wie letzten Monat essen würdet." Harry und Jonas sahen sich kurz an, während Nick recht amüsiert wirkte.

"Wieso sind wir wieder die negativen Beispiele?

"Ja, ich meine, ich habe nur drei Teller gegessen, sowie einen Teller Nachtisch. Und glaubt mir, ich hätte gern mehr gegessen."

"Das habe ich gehört Harry, also iss noch einmal dich fast bis in das Koma und ich werde es dir weiter vorhalten." Die Frauen wirkten wieder eher irritiert, obwohl sie alle in ihrem Innern auf Harry's Metabolismus neidisch waren, allerdings musste man bedenken das er mindestens zweimal die Woche lange mit dem Quidditch-Team trainierte. So hatte er seinen Metabolismus den anderen erklärt:

"Wenn du hungrig bist, selbst für so kurze Zeit, ist dein Körper der Meinung, dass das Essen sehr wichtig ist, weshalb du so viel essen kannst, ohne darunter zu Leiden. Das ist nicht wissenschaftlich gesehen, aber so lautet meine Theorie, und ich stehe auch dazu." Und Harry glaubte es ebenfalls, und ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte vielleicht unterbewusst Angst davor, das sein Reichtum ihm genommen würde und er wieder hungern müsste.

Diese Erklärung machte weit mehr Sinn, und aus diesem Grund ärgern ihn die anderen ihn nicht damit, meist wenn er eine komplette Pizza alleine gegessen hatte. Jonas hingegen verließ sich primär auf das Training, und war oft im Keller im Trainingsraum zu finden und das meist fünf bis sechs Tage die Woche, da er von der Größe her genau zwischen Warrick und Harry lag, er war 6 Fuß groß und 175 Pfund schwer, während Harry 5'7" groß und 150 Pfund schwer war. Deshalb wussten alle wieso Jonas keine Probleme hatte. Ironischerweise aß Warrick, der größte unter ihnen, am wenigsten. Er war 6'3" Fuß groß und 200 Pfund schwer, und war genauso durch trainiert. Harry und er waren ein interessanter Gegensatz, wenn sie neben einander standen.

"Also gut Jungs, ich denke ihr……..wettet ihr?" Harry und Jonas sahen sich irritiert an, und unterhielten sich kurz. Jonas sprach nun.

"Nenn deine Bedingungen Nick."

"Jeder von euch wird fünf Teller essen, gefolgt von zweimal Nachtisch. Ein Teller Nachtisch beinhaltet ein normales Stück Kuchen eurer Wahl, und das Essen bedeutet das der Teller komplett bis auf die Ränder gefüllt ist." Dies war nicht so einfach wie es klang, allerdings war es bei weitem nicht so viel wie sie an Thanksgiving gegessen hatten, denn Harry hatte knapp fünf Teller gegessen, und dann noch drei mit Nachtisch. Das Essen der Weasleys, sowie von Dobby und Winky wog nun um einiges schwerer, da sie noch kein Frühstück gehabt hatten.

"Und was bekommen wir wenn wir gewinnen?"

"Ihr beiden könnt das Menü für Ostern bestimmen, und damit meine ich alle Aspekte. Es darf aber nicht überteuert sein, also kein Kaviar oder Dom Perignon, aber alle anderen Dinge werden befolgt." Dies war zu gut um wahr zu sein, dachten Harry und Jonas.

"Und wenn wir verlieren?"

"Werdet ihr den gesamten Abwasch des Tages machen, und zwar mit der Hand und zwar für alle Gäste. Ihr habt aber bis morgen Zeit, denn ich will euch nicht überarbeiten, und ich weiß das ihr noch bei Reiko sein werdet. Und nein, Dobby und Winky dürfen nicht helfen, und keine Magie. Seid ihr einverstanden?" Harry war bereit dazu, aber er sah das Jonas noch überlegte, und um ihm die nötige Zeit zu geben sagte er:

"Stimmt Karen dem ganzen zu? Ich würde meinen das sie etwas dagegen hätte, wenn zwei menschliche Staubsauger ihr Menü für den Tag bestimmen würden."

"Wir haben gestern darüber gesprochen, und sie stimmt zu, besonders da wir gewinnen werden." Es folgte weiteres Flüstern und Harry hatte eine weitere Frage.

"Wer entscheidet wie voll die Teller sein sollen? Und wieviel Zeit haben wir dafür? Wir wollen das Essen nicht schon nach 30 Minuten beendet haben." Oh die Frage war gut, dachte Nick, und sehr klug gestellt. Er wusste, das er den Jungen mit dem komischen Akzent mochte, der nur halb so groß war wie sein Sohn, aber dafür etwa 10mal so gefährlich war, wenn man er Presse glauben durfte. Er glaubte ihr durchaus, war aber der Meinung, das Harry Warrick insgesamt sehr gut tat. Er mochte ihre Art mit einander umzugehen, und auch die Geschichten über die Scherze Joe Clancy gegenüber. Besonders die Umstellung der Möbel war eine geniale Idee dachte er.

"Was ihr während Thanksgiving gegessen habt ist für mich akzeptabel, jedenfalls die Größe der Portionen…….und ja Harry, bevor du fragst, es gibt genügend Speisen. Du hast letzten Monat so viel gegessen, das Karen sich dazu entschied, das jeder es probieren sollte." Die Mädchen kicherten nun, während Harry ziemlich Rot wurde.

"Es war wirklich verdammt sättigend." Nick sah einen Moment lang nachdenklich aus.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran, zumindest aus den letzten Jahren. Karen war sehr überrascht darüber das du es so gemocht hast, und fragte sich bereits ob du nur ihr zuliebe ihr Essen so gemocht hast. Euer Zeitlimit beträgt zwei Stunden, also eine Stunde weniger als an Thanksgiving wegen den Geschenken. Sind wir uns darin einig." Jonas und Harry sagten gleichzeitig:

"Das sind die Bedingungen."

"Gut, ich freue mich bereits darauf." Sie schüttelten ihre Hände, und ging dann in die Küche, vermutlich um es seiner Frau zu erklären.

"Wieso, oh wieso musstet ihr beiden zustimmen?" Jonas sah sie an als wenn sie verrückt geworden sei.

"Wir können nicht zurück Claudia, unsere Ehre ist gefährdet, oder Harry?" Harry winkte nur kurz, denn er war sich darin sicher. Sophie war aber auch eine große Hilfe.

"Was auch immer, ich plane bereits das Menü für den Ostersamstag. Shrimps werden ein Highlight sein, genauso wie die Chimichangas, und natürlich Hühnchen. Es wird Dr. Pepper als Getränke geben, sowie deutschen Schokoladenkuchen als Nachtisch. Oh Mann, ich werde schon jetzt hungrig." Sophie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf……und begann sie dann zu schütteln. Er hielt sie aber davon ab, und legte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch.

"Ganz einfach meine Liebe, ich muss noch etwas von dem Frühstück aufbewahren, und Kopfschmerzen würden mir auch nicht helfen."

"Ich hatte gehofft, euch zur Vernunft zu bringen."

"Zu spät, wir haben es schon angenommen. Seht es doch so, ihr bekommt noch mehr Unterhaltung. Es ist keine Schneeballschlacht oder das Fred und ich Ron ärgern, aber trotzdem." Er sah das ganze jedenfalls als Unterhaltung an, da er davon überzeugt war, das Molly Ron zur Entschuldigung gezwungen hatte.

"Das ist nur Fair, zumindest müssen wir nichts dafür tun, und haben trotzdem einen Vorteil, wenn ihr gewinnt."

"Hmm, stimmt. Jonas und ich werden jedenfalls nichts weiter tun, wenn wir gewinnen. Oder Jonas?"

"Oh nein das werden wir nicht, ich habe bereits Pläne für diesen Tag, und dazu gehören auch Antipasto. Komm Harry, gehen wir raus und üben etwas das schießen, um etwas von den Kalorien abzubauen." Harry nickte, und Warrick begleitete sie auf den leeren Parkplatz, da die Gäste über das Flohnetzwerk angereist waren. Die Mädchen entschieden sich auch, an dem ganzen teilzunehmen, da noch zwei weitere Mahlzeiten folgen würden, weshalb sie einen Spaziergang machten. Beide Gruppen sprachen die Ereignisse des Morgens noch einmal durch, und alle waren der Meinung das, zu großen Teilen jedenfalls, es ein erfolgreiches Experiment war, allerdings eines, das nicht oft wiederholt werden würde. Fred und George hatten Harry verraten, das die Hochzeitsglocken zwischen Bill und Fleur praktisch am Läuten waren, weshalb sie im Sommer zu einer Hochzeit bei den Weasleys sein würden.

Harry hatte noch nie Basketball gespielt, selbst während der Thanksgiving Ferien, und die drei Jungen hatten viel Spaß dabei es ihm zu erklären. Warrick hatte sein ganzes Leben schon gespielt, und Jonas hatte in einer Junior-Liga gespielt, als er noch zu Hause wohnte. Es gab allerdings keinen Ort für Spiele in Indianapolis, denn dort gab es für die Größe der Stadt relativ wenige Magier, nämlich nur geschätzte 45, und obwohl Harry und die anderen ihre Besen mitgebracht hatten, so konnten sie diese nur in Tecumseh verwenden, sofern es das Wetter erlaubte. Es war nicht der Schnee der ihnen Sorgen bereitete, sondern der Wind. Quidditch Spiele in Oklahoma waren bisweilen vom Ablauf her recht verrückt, und in Quodpot, wo viel Genauigkeit gefragt war, wurde es noch schlimmer.

Nach gut 90 Minuten eines HORSE-Spiels, und gemütlichem Beisammensein, erklang die Glocke zum Mittagessen. Reiko, Claudia, und Sophie waren bereits im Haus, als die Jungen eintrafen, und sich an den Tisch setzten. Die Gruppe bestand aus 35 Personen, obwohl Michael und Barbara Steele nicht dazu zählten, die ihre Eltern heute besuchten. Da Jonas mit der Familie seiner Mutter nicht klar kam, war er froh, das er hier bleiben konnte. Karl und Lisa Aylesworth waren ebenfalls nicht anwesend, da sie heute in Tecumseh Dienst hatten, da der Schulleiter und sein Stellvertreter die jeweiligen Familien besuchten. Der Tisch aber war nicht magisch vergrößert worden, im Gegensatz zum Raum. Aber da einer der Cousins von Karen, dem ein Möbelgeschäft gehörte, und der nicht anwesend war, bereit gewesen war den Tisch gezielt für sie fertigen zu lassen, war das Problem gelöst. Er war in der Mitte erweiterbar, so dass theoretisch bis zu 50 Personen Platz hatten, wie während Thanksgiving 1995 geschehen. Die Jugendlichen, sowie die vier anderen Kinder, die noch nicht nach Great Lakes gingen, saßen in etwa in der Mitte. Warrick war nicht der einzigste Teenager in seiner Generation der Familie, sondern die anderen gingen auf andere Schulen, und nahmen deshalb hier nicht teil. Er stand keinem von ihnen sehr nahe, und hatte Harry gesagt, das sie nicht für die Produkte von WWW geeignet seien.

Sehr zur Beunruhigung von Harry und Jonas, erklärte Nick die Wette bevor das Essen begann. Alle Augen waren nun auf die beiden gerichtet, denn sie waren die einzigsten weißhäutigen im Raum, weshalb sie schnell bemerkt wurden. Martin, Nick's Vater, saß nahe bei Jonas, und betrachtete sie nun.

"Das war weniger als ihr das letzte Mal gegessen habt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, also was ist der Grund?" Harry nahm an, das Nick bereits eine passende Geschichte für solche Fragen vorbereitet hatte und das war auch korrekt.

"Die Jungen haben bereits bei Harry drüben gefrühstückt. Hoffentlich war die Reise per Portschlüssel holprig genug damit sie die Wette verlieren, und keiner weiß wieviel sie dort gegessen haben. Harry lobt sehr oft das Essen seiner Quasi-Tante dort, und ich wette das Jonas und er schon ziemlich satt sind." Das war ein rein psychologischer Schachzug, der auch noch sehr gut gelang, obwohl Jonas recht ruhig darauf einging.

"Da hast du kein Glück Nick, wir werden für unser Menü zu Ostern fleißig fasten." Mehrere der Anwesenden schienen eher daran zu Zweifeln, hielten sich aber zurück. Thomas Davis, Karen's Vater, bat nun zu Tisch und alle begannen zu essen.

Von dem ersten Teller wählte Harry einige Dinge von Karen, und Jonas entschied sich ebenfalls für diesen Teller. Während sie draußen waren hatten sie ihren Plan sehr genau abgesprochen um die Wette zu gewinnen. Beide Jungen saßen nahe genug bei Nick und Karen, so dass sie beobachtet werden konnten, um sicherzustellen, das Harry und Jonas nicht betrogen.

Antonio Davis, Karen's jüngerer Bruder, war ebenfalls anwesend, wobei dieser eher selten anwesend war, da er für die Indiana Pacers Basketball spielte, und vorher in der UTEP, an der University of Texas-El Paso. Er war erst kurz vor der Rückkehr der Gruppe eingetroffen und er schien irgendwie in den Kamin zu passen. Die Gruppe schien entschlossen dazu, ihn nicht zu sehr zu bewundern, etwas, das dem eher ruhigen Basketballer sehr gut zu gefallen schien. Harry saß ihm gegenüber und hatte ein paar Fragen an ihn.

"Nur aus Neugier, Antonio…….Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll……..aber hielte ein Besen dich aus?" Harry war noch nie jemanden dieser Größe begegnet, jedenfalls so nahe, abgesehen von gelegentlichen Sichtungen in Little Whinging und Milwaukee. Der große Mann lachte, und die anderen in Hörweite lächelten.

"Ich war seit der Highschool nicht mehr auf einer Harry, aber es war damals kein Problem. Sobald ich aber knapp 6'6" groß war, habe ich mich dann an Nike gewandt. Jene Dinge, die selbst Sumoringer aushalten würden, laut ihren Aussagen."

"Ich würde eine gewisse Summe dafür zahlen, dies zu sehen. Stellt euch ein Testspiel zwischen magischen Sumoringern und vielleicht einem der Schulteams vor, und das alles natürlich für einen guten Zweck…….hmmmm." Er wurde von Sophie wieder aus den Gedanken zurück geholt, indem sie ihm auf den Arm tippte, und mit ihrer Gabel auf den halb geleerten Teller deutete. Sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich bei der Wette unterstützt, aber jetzt würde sie dafür zu sorgen versuchen, das er gewann.

"Ja." Antonio, der verheiratet war, kicherte.

"Sie hat dich wirklich gut trainiert, oder?"

"Ich weiß wann nicht nicht argumentieren solle." Hier bekam er einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, aber er hatte es sehr lieb gesagt.

"Er hat gelernt, nicht dagegen zu argumentieren." Das stimmte zwar so nicht, aber er sparte sich die Kommentare für die größeren Diskussionen die noch kommen würden, auf. Harry wusste, das er aber Glück hatte, denn Sophie war nicht der Typ der gerne argumentierte, aber es gelang ihr doch oft ihn zu ihren Ideen zu überreden. Und das bezog sich nicht auf rein weibliche Reize. Harry war es so sehr gewohnt, das Hermine sein Leben so kontrollierte, das er kein wirkliches Problem damit hatte, das Sophie es ebenso tat.

Er aß seinen ersten Teller binnen kurzer Zeit, wobei er technisch gesehen nicht mehr hungrig war. Er schaute zu Jonas hinüber, der bereits die halbe Menge seines zweiten Tellers fertig hatte, der dieses mal unter anderem aus Kartoffelpüree bestand. Harry selbst nahm sich erneut das selbe Menü, sowie ein kleines Stück Truthahn. Er redete dabei weiterhin mit Antonio über Basketball, und er hatte so wenig Ahnung von dem Sport, das der ältere Mann gerne darüber erzählte. Basketball war nicht der einzigste Sport, über den die beiden sprachen.

"Wird Warrick als professioneller Quidditch-Spieler anfangen? Hat er die nötigen Voraussetzungen?" Warrick saß etwas weiter entfernt und hörte nicht zu. Harry konnte darauf nicht so recht antworten.

"Das kann ich dir leider so nicht sagen Antonio, ich war noch nie bei einem professionellen Quidditch Spiel, weshalb ich das nicht einschätzen kann." Dies überraschte den Mann.

"Du hast noch nie eines in Großbritannien gesehen?"

"Nein, ich stand in all den Jahren während des Sommers praktisch immer unter Hausarrest. Abgesehen von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft vor zwei Jahren war dein Spiel letzte Woche das einzigste professionelle Spiel dieser Art das ich je gesehen habe. Ich weiß, das Warrick auch in Hogwarts ein sehr guter Spieler gewesen wäre. John und er sind ein sehr gutes Team." Was logisch war, da sie seit sechs Jahren als Beater-Paar spielten, wodurch sie den Zwillingen sehr ähnelten.

"Hausarrest?"

"Ja, Dumbledore wollte das ich gegenüber dunklen Magiern und Hexen „beschützt" sei. Deshalb steckte er mich zu meinen fürchterlichen Verwandten. Sie sind nicht die freundlichsten Personen die man treffen kann." Er erklärte ihm in kurzen Worten sein bisheriges Leben, und jene, die zuhören konnten ahnten wieso Harry so viel Essen konnte.

Als die Geschichte zu Ende war, saß er an seinem dritten Teller, bevor er das Menü wechseln würde. Er sah sich um und bemerkte das alle sich fröhlich unterhielten, und keiner allein stand. Nick schien ihn oder Jonas die gesamte Zeit über zu beobachten, und das auch scheinbar recht erfreut, da sein Freund jetzt sehr langsam den vierten Teller aß, auf dem sich etwas Roastbeef befand, da nicht alle Truthahn mochten. Nach kurzer Zeit, in der er die anderen beobachtete, rammte ihm Sophie, die links neben ihm saß, den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Was denkst du gerade?" Er lächelte und drückte ihre Hand sanft.

"Oh nicht viel, ich sehe mich nur um. Es ist noch immer schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen." sie sah ihn nun neugierig an.

"Die Sache mit der Familie?"

"Ja, unter anderem, denn es ist nicht wie bei den Dursleys, oder wie die in Hogwarts. Abgesehen vom letzten Jahr kannte ich keine anderen Weihnachten." Sie wusste das alles, aber es war immer wieder interessant zu hören, wie Harry laut nachdachte. In vielfältiger Weise, selbst nach fünf Monaten der Partnerschaft, fand Sophie Harry genauso faszinierend wie damals.

"Das hier ist aber deutlich besser."

"Davon kannst du ausgehen." Dies war die Untertreibung des Nachmittags, obwohl während der Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts fast immer Ron dabei gewesen war, und teilweise auch Hermine.

"Also was hast du mir gekauft?" Dies war eine einfache Frage, die aber zu eindeutig war. Harry sah auf seine Uhr, denn das Essen würde noch gute 80 Minuten dauern.

"Du wirst es in Kürze herausfinden."

"Einen Hinweis? Ich werde dir einen zu deinem geben." Es störte sie nicht wirklich worum es bei dem Geschenk ging, denn sie wollte ihn einfach nur schwitzen lassen, etwas das sie durchaus genoss.

"Das Problem ist, meine liebe Sophie: ich möchte keinen Hinweis darauf. Ich möchte mich überraschen lassen wenn ich das Paket öffne, wobei ich denke das es eines ist. Ich liebe Überraschungen."

"Ich weiß, und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen."

"Du meinst das du einsiehst, das ich es dir nicht sage."

"Das auch. Wie geht es deinem Magen? Bist du in der Lage deinen Wetteinsatz zu erfüllen?"

"Mir geht es gut, und ich beende gerade meinen dritten Teller, womit ich meinen Wetteinsatz zu gut der Hälfte beendet habe. Schau dir Jonas an, er hat seinen vierten fast beendet."

"Du liegst zurück Harry."

"Ich laufe nur gegen die Uhr meine Liebe, und Jonas ist deutlich größer als ich." Er biss nun ein gutes Stück ab, und schluckte es herunter. In diesem Moment ärgerte er sich darüber, sich selbst kein Handikap gesetzt zu haben, wie zum Beispiel vier Teller und eineinhalb Stücke Kuchen. Nun ja, dafür ist es nun zu spät.

"Es ist zumindest eine Herausforderung. Und ich war bisher immer dagegen, einen Athleten als Partner zu haben."

"Ich bin kein Athlet sondern ein Quidditch Spieler." Obwohl Harry nicht wirklich John Kruk ähnelte, den er unwissentlich zitiert hatte. Sie grinste nur, bevor sie ihn küsste……auf eine Backe, die voller Essen war, so war es ein ungewohntes Gefühl.

"Hast du deinem Cousin auch eine Karte geschickt? Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen."

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn ich jeden Kontakt abbreche. Dudley hatte sich am Ende deutlich im Verhalten verändert, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit ihnen den Missbrauch zu vergeben." Das war so korrekt, aber bei Dudley sah die Sache etwas anders aus, wobei Vernon und Petunia direkt eine Stufe in seiner Hassskala unter Dumbledore und Snape standen. Es war aber deutlich, wo Voldemort dabei stand.

"Du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen? Du wirst ihnen nichts antun?" Er hatte ihr von seinen Tagträumen erzählt in denen er sich rächte, allerdings hatte er ihr nie alle Details erzählt. Sie mochte die Idee dahinter generell nicht, selbst nachdem er ihr seine Erinnerungen gezeigt hatte. Sophie hatte die Angewohnheit lieber den friedlichen Weg zu wählen. Harry stimmte ihr darin durchaus zu, allerdings wussten beiden das er das tun würde, was er für nötig hielt. Er war in der Beziehung noch recht eigen.

"Das denke ich nicht, nein. Nur gesetzt den Fall das sie etwas machen das mir schadet." Sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die eher in ein Restaurant wie Starbucks passen würde. Harry wusste nicht wie sie ihm schaden könnten, denn Charlie hatte praktisch jede Erinnerung an seine seine Pläne aus den Gedächtnissen seiner Freunde gelöscht. Dies war kein gutes Thema für jemanden der sehr viel essen musste, da Harry gerade seinen dritten Teller beendete, weshalb er das Thema wechselte. Sophie war noch immer bei ihrem ersten Teller, da sie sich zwischen durch mit Harry und Reiko unterhielt, die ihr gegenüber saßen. Sophie und Reiko waren recht dünn, und arbeiteten hart daran das es so blieb, weshalb sie nach diesem Teller vermutlich fertig waren und dann etwas Nachtisch essen würden.

"Wie geht es euch, Jungs? Du bist bei deinem fünften Teller, Jonas?"

"Es ist deine Wette Nick, und du hoffst vermutlich das mein Freund hier aufgibt…..aber das wird nicht geschehen oder Harry?" Der benannte Harry sah seinen Freund ernst an und sagte dann.

"Nun wir sind uns über eine Sache einig: wenn mir übel wird bevor dies zu Ende ist, werde ich nicht versuchen das Bad zu erreichen."

Nick spuckte nun sein Essen aus, als er zu Lachen begann. Der Rest des Tisches begann nun auch zu Lachen, und Harry und Jonas genossen den Spaß den sie ausgelöst hatten.

"Das hast du nicht ernst gemeint oder?"

"Er wird ein gutes Ziel sein; keine Sorge, ich werde sicherstellen das du nicht getroffen wirst."

"Du bist wirklich ein Gentleman."

"Ich habe durchaus solche Momente."

Harry nahm sich nun etwas von den Kartoffeln und füllte sich zusammen mit anderen Dingen seinen vierten Teller, während Jonas, der es scheinbar recht eilig hatte, seinen fünften Teller beendete. Sie waren jetzt bei der 50-Minuten-Marke, und noch gut 70 Minuten zeit, wobei der Nachtisch erst gut 30 Minuten danach serviert würde.

"Nick, wir können die Wette nicht so abändern, das auch der Nachtisch zu den Tellern zählt? Harry lässt so vieles übrig, und ich möchte keine weiteren 11 Monate warten, bis ich wieder etwas bekommen." Nick und Karen saßen sich gegenüber, und schienen sich darüber einig zu sein, das Jonas die Wette mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gewinnen würde, weshalb sie besser auf ihn eingingen. Karen sagte nun.

"Das ist in Ordnung Jonas, aber nimm dir noch etwas, bevor Harry es sich anders überlegt. Danach musst du nur noch ein Stück Kuchen essen." Harry hatte das gehört.

"Hey, ich versuche höflich zu sein, damit auch die anderen etwas davon haben." Abgesehen davon das Karen fast die dreifache Menge des normalen zubereitet hatte, da sie eigentlich 10 weitere Gäste erwartet hatte.

"Ja das bist du Harry, und deshalb bekommst du heute Abend das besondere Geschirrspülmittel."

"Yuck, yuck. Nur damit es deutlich ist, wenn ich verliere muss auch Jonas abwaschen, richtig?" Jonas sah zu Harry, als wenn er etwas bemerken würde, und drohte ihm mit dem Finger.

"Das will ich aber nicht hoffen." Harry winkte nun zurück.

"Ich werde mein bestes tun um zu gewinnen." Es fehlte noch drei Bissen für den vierten Teller, und während sein Magen sich recht schnell füllte, so machte er sich doch keine Sorgen. Nick antwortete nun auf Harry's Frage.

"Ja Harry, die Wette gilt für euch beide, also gewinnt oder verliert ihr gemeinsam."

Harry beendete seinen Teller und griff für seinen letzten Teller nach dem Truthahn. Jonas hatte sein Essen in Rekordzeit beendet, und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er etwas Eistee trank und auf den Nachtisch wartete.

"Werdet ihr denn in Tecumseh noch irgend etwas danach essen können?" Schon allein das Wort „Essen" sorgte bei Harry für Übelkeit. Der Truthahn tat seinen Teil dazu, obwohl er durchaus lecker war.

"Vermutlich nicht, denn das wird hier langsam zuviel." Sophie sah auf die Uhr.

"Du hast noch über eine Stunde Zeit."

"Das sagst du so einfach, denn du musst nicht noch zwei Stücken Kuchen verdauen. Oh Gott."

"Nun, sollte es zu schlimm werden, kannst du noch immer in das Bad gehen und dich Übergeben." Das sagte sich so einfach, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl das Nick und Karen dies als Verletzung der Regeln einstufen würden, weshalb er entweder die Wette verlieren würde oder noch mehr Teller als Strafe auf gebrummt bekam. In den nächsten 15 Minuten gelang es ihm, den Truthahn aufzuessen, aber danach lehnte er sich einige Minuten zurück um seinen Magen zu beruhigen.

Als noch 40 Minuten übrig waren, servierten Karen und ihre Schwestern den Nachtisch. Darunter fanden sich Apfel-, Blaubeeren- und Küribskernkuchen, sowie mehrere Schokoladenkuchen, aber auch einige Pudding-Speisen…….Martin Forrester liebte nun einmal Pudding. Jonas griff sich sofort ein Stück Blaubeerkuchen, seinen Lieblingskuchen, und wandte sich bald darauf dem Pudding zu, womit er seinen Teil der Wette beendet hatte.

"Jonas hat seinen Teil der Wette erfüllt, da er sechs Teller und einen Teller Nachtisch gegessen hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jonas, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du das schaffst." Jonas grinste nun.

"Herzlichen Dank Nick, das war wirklich ein kleines Kompliment für mich. Aber wieviele Teller hattest du?" Während er 6'5" groß war, wog Nick außerdem noch knapp 240 Pfund. Als ehemaliger College-Footballspieler wirkte er so als könnte er durchaus mit Harry und Jonas mithalten, aber er versuchte es eindeutig nicht.

"Ich hatte drei Teller, und ich werde auch Teile des Nachtischs essen. Es ist gut das ihr nicht möchtet das ich mit dir mithalte, denn sonst hättest du verloren. Früher am heutigen Tage wären sieben Teller nur ein Aufwärmen für mich gewesen." Martin, sein Vater, schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Nick's Mutter ihn nur angrinste.

"Hört ihm nicht zu Jungs, er wird dich nie übertreffen Jonas, ebenso wenig dich Harry, egal wie groß er ist. Selbst wenn er in eurem Alter wäre. Aber sein kleiner Bruder hingegen schon." Hier hielt er inne, da er etwas nostalgisch wurde. Richard Forrester war vor wenigen Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben, als er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hochzeit war. Er war der jüngste der Brüder, wobei die beiden anderen nicht hier waren, und die Geschichte wurde noch immer bei jedem Treffen der Familie erzählt, so wie hier, obwohl sie in der Regel dazu diente, das sie zum Lächeln führte und nicht zur Trauer. Nick war der dritt älteste Bruder, und Karen und er hatten auch ein Baby verloren, und zwar drei Jahre nach Warrick's Geburt. Das war der Grund wieso sie keine weiteren Kinder mehr hatten, denn nicht jede Familie bekam so viele wie die Weasleys, und viele reinblütige Familien hatten nur ein Kind.

Da wir gerade von Warrick sprechen, er hatte nach zwei Tellern und einem Stück Kuchen aufgehört, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Harry? Schaffst du es?" Harry sah ihn und den Rest genervt an.

"Wieso stellt mir jeder immer wieder diese Frage?"

"Wir brauchen etwas Unterhaltung, und Mom lässt uns nicht an den Fernseher solange wir noch essen." Harry hatte dafür aber ein passendes Gegenargument.

"Ich werde meinen Apfelkuchen aufessen und dann meinen letzten Teller essen. Denkt daran, jedes verärgern meiner Person wird das Menü zu Ostern nur noch verrückter machen." In Ordnung, dies war nicht so weit her geholt, und jene die auf Jonas und Harry gewettet hatten, wenn auch nur mental, wurden immer leiser. Claudia hingegen musste einfach eine Frage stellen:

"Was zum Beispiel?"

"Wisst ihr was Haggis ist oder sind?" Ein paar wussten es, aber für die Anderen gab Harry eine lange, sehr detaillierte Erklärung über diese Speise, die Oliver Wood ihm fast genauso erklärt hatte, ab. Anschließend war er nicht mehr in der Lage weiterzuessen, und manche rückten vom Tisch weg.

"Das würdest du nicht." Harry grinste Nick fies an.

"Oh ich würde Dobby und Winky damit beauftragen es ganz speziell zu machen." Er aß ein Stück Apfelkuchen, um zu Zeigen wie nahe er am Abschluss war.

"Okay, das ist fair. Also sei ruhig Warrick." Er sah Claudia grinsend an.

"Hey! Dad hat dich die ganze Zeit genervt, nicht ich."

"Sicher, aber das ist sein Haus, ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen das er am Tisch ruhig sein soll, oder?" Warrick sah zu seinem Vater, der grinsend nickte.

"Das verstehe ich." Nick wollte nicht einen Teil des Haggis essen müssen, und einigte sich recht schnell mit Harry, so dass diese Attacken aufhörten.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief ganz Normal, während Harry als letzten Teller ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen wählte. Er aß ihn langsam aber stetig, und erreichte sein Ziel mit einer Zeitreserve von 12 Minuten.

"Und mein Zimmerkamerad hat seinen letzten Teller damit erfolgreich beendet, womit die Jugendlichen die Wette gewonnen haben!" Nick kam herüber und untersuchte den Teller sehr genau.

"Also gut, Harry hat seinen Teil in der Tat innerhalb der Zeit beendet. Ihr beiden dürft euch also das Menü zu Ostern aussuchen." Harry erhob sich nun.

"Da ihr eure Belästigungen gerade noch rechtzeitig beendet habt, wird das Menü nichts unappetitliches beinhalten, aber es werden auch keine Hotdogs sein. Richtig Jonas?"

"Definitiv, ich denke eher an mexikanische und italienische Speisen. Wir werden eine entsprechende Liste 4 Wochen vorher zur Verfügung stellen, damit ihr euch darauf einstellen könnt." Dies war sehr fair, und jeder dankte de beiden dafür. Nun gingen alle in das Wohnzimmer zur Geschenkeverteilung, während Karen und ein paar andere den Tisch abräumten und den Geschirrspüler beluden, wobei dieser vermutlich bis spät in die Nacht in Betrieb bleiben würde. Harry und Jonas halfen dabei gerne, ebenso wie der Rest ihrer Gruppe, wodurch die Wartezeit drastisch verkürzt wurde. Nach gut 15 Minuten waren alle bereit für die Geschenke.

Nachdem die Vorbereitungen beendet waren, war es für alle freigegeben. Die vier jüngsten waren nicht Teil des Geheimen Beschenkens, weshalb sie die meisten Geschenke bekamen, wie es auch logisch war. Darunter befanden sich die üblichen Dinge wie Spielzeuge und Videospiele. Marty Coyle, einer von Warrick's Cousins, würde in neun Monaten in Great Lakes einschulen, und bekam deshalb seinen ersten eigenen Besen geschenkt. Es war ein Anfängerbesen von Nike, und damit ideal für jemanden von seinem Alter, und er freute sich genauso sehr wie Ron und Ginny über ihre fortgeschrittenen Besen. Jeder freute sich mit Ozzie, Marty, Keisha, und Elizabeth, und die Kinder genossen diese Zeit.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, ging es für die anderen los. Die Gruppe versammelte sich und verteilte zuerst ihre Geschenke. Harry öffnete seine CDs zuerst.

"Oh ja, Die Eagles, The Long Run……genau das was ich mir gewünscht habe, Warrick, vielen Dank."

"Ich hatte eine Art Eingebung, also frag mich bitte nicht wie ich es gewusst habe. Und wieso du wusstest, das ich mir die Mingus Live CD gewünscht habe? Ich meine, das ist echt erstaunlich."

"Ich hatte eine Art Vorhersehung, und ahnte sofort das es genau dein Traum war."

"Ihr beiden könntet echt euer eigenes Komödiantenteam gründen. Wir sollten euch echt vermarkten."

"Ja, weil Harry das Geld gebrauchen könnte, der arme Junge."

"Das ist nicht gut oder? Das erinnert mich an jene Tage im Jahre 1991, als ich dachte ich hätte kein Geld mehr, und nur von einem Stück Mars geträumt habe." Er sagte dies halb im Scherz, und alle lachten, aber es war durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechend. Und wieder war Dumbledore schuld, da er ihn als bettelarmen Jungen aufwachsen ließ, und das perverser weise in einem durchaus großen Haus. Er öffnete die anderen CDs und damit war seine Sammlung der Eagles komplett, allerdings würde er noch ein paar Jahre warten und dann zu dem „Hell to Freeze Over Again"-Konzert gehen.

Er öffnete sein Geschenk von Reiko und fand darin einen Gutschein über drei Stunden Schreibdienst für jegliche Aufgabe oder jedes Projekt das er benötigte. Harry's Fähigkeit, Texte am Computer zu schreiben, ließ noch zu Wünschen übrig, weshalb er für etwas derartiges sehr dankbar war, und es freute ihn noch mehr, das sie bereit war, diese Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und umarmte sie sanft.

"Das ist einfach Genial Reiko, vielen vielen Dank."

"Gern geschehen Harry, ich habe mir gedacht, das es für dich nützlich ist." In der Tat war es das, und drei Stunden waren eine lange Zeit. Das würde seine nächsten Textarbeiten für die Muggelstudien sehr vereinfachen, und er fand es nur fair, sie zu warnen.

"Ich denke ich nutze es für Muggelstudien, da dort im Februar die Prüfungen anstehen."

"Das ist für mich in Ordnung, so habe ich Zeit, etwas neues zu lernen. Wirst du es per Hand schreiben oder es einfach mir diktieren?"

"Ich weiß nicht recht, das letzte habe ich am Computer geschrieben. Ich muss noch den Titel und alles auswählen, ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, wenn ich soweit bin."

"Das klingt gut, und danke nochmals für das Risiko und das Shogun, sie werden sicher viel Spaß machen." Es waren strategische Brettspiele, und lagen Reiko's Meinung nach einem Geschichtsbuch am nächsten.

Da wir gerade von Geschichtsbüchern sprechen, Claudia hatte gerade ihres geöffnet, jenes das sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte, und umarmte Harry sehr fest, was überraschend war, da sie sonst nicht zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen in der Öffentlichkeit neigte. Sie hatte Harry ein Set mit normalen Schachfiguren geschenkt, da sie der Meinung war das es einfacher war, das Spiel so zu lernen. Es war ein sehr interessantes Geschenk, und Harry gefiel die Idee, seine Figuren nicht mehr so herum jagen zu müssen, damit sie gehorchten. Es schien so das seine Figuren seine Fähigkeiten jedes mal in Frage stellten, egal wie oft er sie anschrie, das Ron nicht hier auf dem Kontinent war und sie deshalb nicht würde zerstören können. Es gab leider nur ein Problem mit dem Geschenk: Keiner aus der Gruppe wusste wie man Schach spielte, abgesehen von ihm. Sie würden warten müssen, bis Drew aus Denver zurück war, wo beide Grosselternpaare lebten.

Sophie hatte gerade das erste ihrer drei Geschenke geöffnet die sie von Harry erhielt, und hatte das Kleid hervor geholt.

"Kein Wunder das du mich überredet hast, es nicht zu kaufen, Reiko." Sie lehnte sich hinüber und küsste Harry dankbar, denn sie liebte das Kleid jetzt schon.

"Es war wirklich schwierig, und ich musste beinahe zugeben, das Harry es dir kaufen würde."

"Ich habe es, muss ich ehrlich sein, fast vermutet."

"Sicher hast du das." Das ging noch einige Minuten lang so weiter. Die anderen öffneten in der Zeit weiter ihre Geschenke, obwohl alle mit einem halben Ohr den beiden zuhörten. Claudia und Reiko hatten Jonas gemeinsam ein Abonnement der Muggelzeitschrift „Sports Illustrated" geschenkt, damit er künftig nicht mehr auf die Ausgaben in der Bibliothek angewiesen war. Sophie hatte Warrick über Dobby eine Ausgabe von „Quidditch Through the Ages" besorgt, damit er die Geschichte dieser Sportart besser verstand. Wie Harry bereits Antonio gesagt hatte, war es durchaus möglich, das auch Warrick als Profi spielen würde, selbst wenn es nur in einem der kleineren Teams der vier „American Quidditch League"'s war, was einem Team im Baseball in der britischen Liga entsprach……jedenfalls einem Amateurteam. Dementsprechend hatte Claudia ihm ein Buch über die Weltmeisterschaften im Fußball besorgt, einer Sportart, in der er definitiv nicht als Profi spielen würde, obwohl es ihm durchaus Spaß machte sie zu spielen.

Während Reiko und Sophie das Kleid „besprachen", öffnete Sophie ein weiteres Geschenk, und in diesem befand sich ein weiteres Kleid in das sie sich bereits im Oktober verliebt hatte. Sie sah zu Harry hinüber.

"Ihr beiden habt das wirklich gut geplant." Harry fühlte sich begreiflicherweise nicht wirklich schuldig.

"Sie hat recht Sophie, du weißt das du nichts vermutet hast."

"Fang bitte nicht damit an Harry."

"Ja meine Liebe."

"Vielen Dank Harry, sie sind beide grandios." Sie küsste ihn herzhaft, und Harry wurde recht deutlich daran erinnert das beide seit ein paar Tagen keine „Spielzeit" mehr mit einander gehabt hatten. Sein Magen war noch immer kurz vor dem Platzen, aber er war noch nicht komplett voll.

"Ich habe noch ein weiteres, vergiss das nicht, aber keine Sorge, es sind keine Kleidungsstücke oder so."

"Was habe ich dir darüber gesagt, das du nicht zuviel für mich ausgeben sollst?"

"Ich habe es durchaus verstanden als du es sagtest."

"Aber du hast es ignoriert, oder?"

"Ja." Harry versuchte es gar nicht zu leugnen.

"Was mache ich nur mit dir Harry?" Oh die Möglichkeiten darauf zu Antworten waren vielfältig und Harry grinste nun leicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, als sie ihm den Mund zu hielt.

"Sag es nicht Harry, du kannst es dir denken aber bitte sag es nicht." Nun lachten alle, während Harry und Sophie ziemlich Rot im Gesicht wurden. Harry hob ihre Hand von seinem Mund.

"Sophie, dein Freund ist ziemlich reich und er verteilt gerne Geschenke unter den Leuten, also gewöhne dich einfach daran. Ich weiß das du mich nicht wegen meinem Geld liebst, und das ist ein wichtiger Grund dafür das ich dir so gerne wertvolle Dinge schenke. Und du weißt, das du es mir nicht gleich tun musst." Er hatte ihr Geschenk noch nicht geöffnet, denn das würde er zuletzt tun, da sie seines zuerst öffnen wollte. Sie hob sich dieses ebenfalls für später auf und öffnete nun die Hot Wheels Rennstrecke von Warrick.

"Oh das ist einfach nur Cool, vielen Dank Warrick." Warrick schaute triumphierend zu Harry, während dieser seine Freundin reichlich verwirrt anschaute.

"Das ist Cool? Es ist eine Spielzeug-Rennbahn."

"Ich weiß, und das passt zu Warrick, und gerade deshalb mag ich ihn. Seit ich elf Jahre alt bin bekomme ich von ihm derartige Geschenke." Harry konnte nicht anders und begann zu Lachen.

"In Ordnung, und ich gehe davon aus, das du Warrick, satt bist?"

"Ich bin wirklich satt, Danke sehr."

"Zum Glück denke ich." Dobby kam nun herüber, und Harry gab ihm ein weiteres Geschenk.

"An wen soll ich das ausliefern Harry?"

"Es ist für dich Dobby, also eine sehr kurze Reise. Es ist für dich, und ich habe es vor kurzem gekauft." Dobby öffnete das UNO-Spiel und war sehr erfreut. Er öffnete umgehend das Regelbuch und begann sie zu lesen.

"Vielen Dank Harry, ich denke wir sollten heute Abend, nach eurem dritten Festessen eine Runde spielen." Oh mein Gott, dachte Harry, jetzt fordert mich schon Dobby von allen möglichen Leuten….äh…..Elfen heraus. Er klopfte Dobby kurz auf den Rücken und grinste.

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Dobby, ich bin sicher das du uns auch darin bald besiegen wirst." Dobby und Winky wanderten nun in eine Ecke, wobei Dobby die Karten schon mischte, während sie dorthin gingen. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, und war froh, das sie nur um Süßigkeiten spielten, ansonsten könnte es passieren das er künftig für Dobby arbeiten müsste anstatt anders herum.

"Es ist wunderschön Harry, vielen Dank." Sophie hatte die Uhr ausgepackt und sie sich direkt angelegt, und dabei ihre alte Swatch-Uhr abgelegt. Zur selben Zeit legte auch Reiko ihr neues Armband an, und flüsterte einige Dinge zu ihrem Freund, während sie lächelte. Im Keller arbeitete Nick in der Regel an seinen Zauberstäben, weshalb Harry ahnte, das er den Koffer heute Abend mit Sicherheit ausleihen würde, oder aber dort schlafen würde, wenn Reiko sich von ihren Eltern loseisen konnte. Harry wandte sich nun von dem Flüstern ab.

"Ich bin froh das es dir gefällt, denn dies habe ich zuletzt für dich gekauft." Claudia und Reiko sahen nun beide auf die Uhr.

"Das sieht echt gut aus Harry, dein Geschmack ist echt gut."

"Ich weiß nicht Reiko, aber ich denke schon, ich habe einfach die Art gemocht. Es ähnelt der Kunst oder? Du magst es oder du magst es nicht, und manchmal ist es einfach schwer zu erklären wieso." Das war jedenfalls seine Theorie, und er stand auch dazu, obwohl er die Idee auch gut fand, das er einen guten Geschmack hatte. Er würde jedenfalls Reiko's Meinung dazu akzeptieren. Nun sah er das Antonio herüber kam, und öffnete als nächstes sein Geschenk von Antonio, das ein Trikot und die Hosen von den Indiana Pacers enthielt.

"Oh Mann, das ist einfach nur Genial Antonio, vielen Dank."

"Gern geschehen, vielen dank nochmals für das Audiobuch, aber woher wusstest du, das ich John Grisham mag?" Harry sah nun zu Warrick.

"Das wusste ich nicht, aber dein jüngerer Cousin sagte mir das du Thriller magst. Ich habe mir selbst auch einen gekauft, den ich aber bisher noch nicht gehört habe." Antonio zögerte kurz.

"Welchen hast du dir denn gekauft?"

"The Rainmaker", ich fand den Namen einfach nur genial." Harry hatte „The Chamber" für Antonio gekauft.

"Ich weiß wie dies klingen wird, aber können wir vielleicht tauschen? Ich habe „The Chamber" schon, da meine Frau es mir letztes Jahr schenkte, aber ich habe es noch nicht gehört." Harry lachte nun leise, wobei er aber nickte.

"Ich lache nicht über dich Antonio, ich finde es einfach nur witzig. Sicher können wir das. Dobby!" Dobby war in der Küche gewesen und kam die 15 Fuß zu Harry herüber gelaufen.

"Ja Harry?" Harry nahm die Box von Antonio entgegen.

"Würdest bitte das Audiobuch „The Rainmaker" aus meinem Koffer holen? Es ist in einer ähnlichen Schachtel wie dieser, und leg bitte diese Schachtel dorthin." Das war recht kompliziert ausgedrückt, aber Dobby verstand es. Er war nach gut 10 Sekunden zurück, und beide tauschten die Sachen aus.

"Vielen Dank für die Sportausrüstung, ich werde sie beim Training für Quidditch verwenden."

"Ich habe gehört, das du Spaß daran hast, Fußball zu spielen." Das war eher ein Witz, da Harry nicht wirklich Talent darin besaß.

"Ich war doch nicht schlecht darin, aber ich habe einen SPRINGER sehr schnell verloren." In dem Moment kam der siebenjährige Ozzie Coyle herüber gelaufen und wollte von seinem Onkel getragen werden. Sekunden später befand er sich in der Luft und Antonio brachte ihn zu seinen Eltern zurück.

Harry zog den Pullover der Weasleys aus und zog den Jersey an, wodurch er recht schräg aussah……..naja, nicht wirklich. Der Jersey trug die Nummer 99, und auf dem Rücken stand der Name „Potter". Es freute ihn sehr, das Antonio sich diese Mühe gemacht hatte, obwohl er vermutete das ihm einer seiner Teamkollegen dabei geholfen hatte.

Er betrachtete sein letztes Geschenk, das relativ klein war und von Sophie stammte. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, wirkte aber auch leicht nervös. Er öffnete es und fand darin eine Armbanduhr, die auch als Taschenuhr verwendbar war, mit silberner Außenhülle und einer silbernen Kette, und sie wirkte nicht wirklich neu. Harry's eigene Armbanduhr war von recht einfacher Art, die er sich im Juli in London gekauft hatte, weshalb er dieses Geschenk sehr mochte.

"Vielen Dank Sophie, das ist genial." Sie wirkte noch immer nervös.

"Öffne es einfach Harry." Das hatte er noch nicht getan, und folgte der Aufforderung. Es stellte sich heraus, das es keine Uhr war, sondern eine Mischung auf Armbanduhr und Taschenuhr, und in ihrem Innern war ein gemeinsames Photo von ihm und Sophie während des Balls. Während Harry es betrachtete, veränderte sich das Bild und man sah nun beide auf der Couch, und noch viele andere Bilder. Insgesamt waren es knapp 20 Photos von ihnen beiden, darunter auch einige von denen Harry nicht gewusst hatte, das sie existierten, und es waren magische Photos. Er streckte die Hand aus während er es nun schloss und sagte.

Accio Sophie!

Die fragliche Sophie prallte nun gegen Harry, und beide fielen zu Boden, wo Harry sie eng umarmte. Er flüsterte nun etwas in ihr Ohr:

"Das war das schönste Geschenk das du mir machen konntest, vielen Dank." Harry hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, das sie sich ihm als Weihnachtsgeschenk anbieten würde, und während Harry dieses Thema gerne vertiefen würde, so würde er es doch nie als Weihnachtsgeschenk sehen wollen. Soweit es Geschenke betraf, so lag es praktisch gleich auf mit dem Photoalbum von Hagrid, und deutlich vor allen anderen.

"Ich habe gehofft das du sie magst. Ich weiss das ihr Jungs solche Uhren normalerweise nicht tragt, weshalb ich mir diese Alternative ausdachte."

"Oh ich liebe sie Sophie, bitte zweifel nicht daran. Ich muss nur noch eine Entscheidung treffen." Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

"Und die wäre?"

"Trage ich sie links oder rechts?" Sie küsste ihn nun.

"Wir werden es später im privaten Rahmen genauer anpassen."

"Absolut privat hoffe ich." Klein Harry wurde hochrot, als er das hörte, und er veränderte seine Position leicht, so dass die anderen es nicht bemerken konnten.

"Darauf kannst du wetten Mr. Potter. Stehen wir besser auf bevor jemand etwas sagt." Aber es war zu spät, da der Rest der Gruppe leise sagte sie sollen sich doch ein Zimmer suchen. Leise aber auch nur, weil mehrere sehr junge Kinder herum standen. Beide standen auf und Harry zeigte seinen neuen Schatz stolz herum, denn ein solcher war die Uhr für ihn. Die beiden Mädchen wussten natürlich davon, aber weder Jonas noch Warrick kannten sie.

"Wo habt ihr es herbekommen?"

"Es ist ein Familienerbstück. Mein Großvater hat es mir gegeben, nicht der, der sich als Magier herausstellte, aber mein Großvater mütterlicherseits. Er gab es mir als ich acht Jahre alt war, und sagte das ich es nur einem sehr besonderen Mann geben solle. Ich verstand es damals nicht wirklich, aber ich verstand es bald. Die Uhr selbst blieb leider wenige Jahre später stehen, wobei ich nicht weiß ob sie einfach Kaputt ging. Aber ich habe sie seit damals bei mir getragen, auch als ich fortging. Ich überlegte mir gerade Harry's Geschenk, als ich sie fand, und wenige Zauber später war die Bilderuhr geboren." Claudia sah direkt zu Harry, der ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte, allerdings nicht aus dem Grund wie sie dachte.

"Wenn ihr das bei WWW verkauft verlange ich einen Anteil." Sie lachten alle, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist zu klassisch um für Scherze geeignet zu sein, aber sollte ich falsch liegen so gebe ich das gerne zu." Es war nicht wirklich so schlimm, aber wieder einmal nicht im Milieu von WWW angesiedelt.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile dort, in einer recht entspannten Atmosphäre, bis Ozzie wieder herüber kam und fragte ob sie mit Sophie's Rennstrecke spielen dürften, wobei er sie schon seit gut 10 Minuten regelrecht angestarrt hatte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nun ein deutliches Grinsen, während sie das Paket in de Hand nahm und dann Ozzie's Hand ergriff, bevor sie in Warrick's Zimmer gingen um sie aufzubauen. Warrick sammelte die anderen Kinder ein und sie entschieden sich gemeinsam gegen eine Schneeballschlacht und gingen ebenfalls zu Sophie, wobei Harry und Jonas eher erleichtert waren, denn die Idee von plötzlichen Bewegungen brachte Harry's Magen wieder in Aufruhr. Harry holte ein paar Getränke für die anderen und die Zehn spielten danach eine gute Stunde lang mit der Rennstrecke, bevor Ozzie und Elizabeth, die beide 5 Jahre alt waren, nach Hause mussten. Marty und Keisha blieben noch etwas länger, und sie spielten als erste das neue UNO-Spiel von Dobby, da beide dieses bereits beherrschten. Keisha und Marty waren beide 10 Jahre alt, die Tochter und der Sohn von den beiden Schwestern von Karen Davis Forrester, und beide würden im nächsten Jahr in Great Lakes eingeschult, denn beide hatten so deutliche magische Zeichen gezeigt, das die Briefe in den nächsten Monaten eintreffen dürften.

Ihre Erfahrungen in UNO hielten sich die nächsten 20 Minuten noch im in der Waage, bis Dobby das Spiel endgültig verstand, und die Abläufe heftiger wurden. Sie mussten leider los, als Dobby gerade begann sie auseinander zu nehmen, aber insgesamt hatte es sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Marty und Keisha waren nette Kinder, aber auch ziemlich Wild, und sie waren auch so schnell wie Diebe, und sie agierten eher wie Bruder und Schwester als wie Cousins, obwohl sie in der selben Stadt lebten, nämlich in Bloomington. Nachdem sie wieder unten waren wandte sich Reiko an Warrick.

"Nächstes Jahr wird es nur Probleme geben, wenn die beiden zu uns auf den kleinen, verschlafenen Campus kommen."

"Wir sollten sie beobachten, ansonsten sind Tante Grace und Tankte Lina sehr wütend. Ihre kleinen Engel können einfach keine Probleme bereiten." Er sah nun zu Harry hinüber, der sehr Nachdenklich wirkte.

"Wo drüber denkst du nach?"

"Ich versuche mich noch zu entscheiden, wer die Verkäufe für WWW hier für mich übernehmen wird. Soll ich einen von ihnen nehmen oder es unter ihnen teilen?" Er sprach über Keisha und Marty.

"Du hast nur ein knappes Jahr Zeit dich zu entscheiden Harry. Nebenbei, weiß ich das ihr dort drüben einen Laden eröffnen werdet."

"Ich werde vermutlich zu sehr mit Quidditch beschäftigt sein. Nein, beide sind noch zu Jung für eine solche Entscheidung. Ich werde wohl ein paar Sechst- oder Siebtklässler bitten müssen es zu übernehmen, bis Marty und Keisha alt genug sind."

"Du nimmst bereits im voraus an das sie überhaupt Interesse haben." Das Thema war während des Spielens nicht angesprochen worden.

"Jeder Jugendliche ist an Geld interessiert Claudia, besonders bei so leicht verdientem wie dank WWW."

"Wie du? Du verlangst nicht einmal einen Anteil an den Verkäufen für WWW in der Schule."

"Weil ich es nicht muss, es ist nur wenig Arbeit für mich, und ein paar hundert Dollar im Schuljahr tun mir nicht weh. Nebenbei habe ich Fred und George mehr zu verdanken als das ich es je zurückgeben könnte." Und das taten sie manchmal, öfter jedenfalls als sie noch zählen konnten. Fred und George, auf Harry's ausdrückliche Anweisung hin, führten seine Gewinne zu 100% wieder in das Unternehmen ein. Sie verwendeten es für die Miete und um Lee zu bezahlen, gefolgt von möglichen Portschlüsseln und neuen Materialien. Die Zwillinge planten sicher nicht, ihr Leben lang so zu arbeiten, aber sie waren durchaus auf dem besten Weg auf den Olymp der Scherzartikelhersteller. Zonko's hatte sich bisher nicht dagegen gewehrt, aber es gab Gerüchte darüber, das sie einen Übernahmeversuch wagen würden.

Die sechs fanden es nun an der Zeit, nach Tecumseh zu reisen, denn das Abendbrot dort würde in knapp einer Stunde beginnen. Harry ging in seinen Koffer und ergriff einen der Kataloge für Steve Atwood, gefolgt von einem Starter-Paket für Demonstrationen. Sie verabschiedeten sich, aus Sicht von Warrick und Harry zwar nur zeitweise, und reisten per Flohnetzwerk nach Oklahoma, wobei die Reise gerade einmal 15 Sekunden dauerte, was aber trotzdem Harry's Magen durcheinander brachte. Das Reisen per Flohnetzwerk in die Schule war während der Ferien erlaubt, aber dann nur für direkte Familienangehörige von Lehrern.

Sie erschienen in Lisa's Büro, und Harry musste stark mit sich kämpfen, sich nicht zu übergeben. Er fand die Büros der Lehrer sehr interessant, obwohl nur Josh Lyman zuließ das er sich offen umsah……und lag wohl an der Tatsache das Harry nicht an seinem Unterricht teilnahm. Harry und Lyman hatten sich beim Frühstück am Sonntag getroffen, und führten ihre recht lebhafte Diskussion aus den Sommerferien weiter, und zwar in der Regel über Großbritannien. Andere Schüler waren an den Tischen willkommen, und Claudia saß fast immer bei ihnen, aber sie konzentrierten sich primär auf die Ereignisse um Harry und Lyman.

Die Wohnung der Aylesworths lag neben ihren Büros, und waren recht einfach eingerichtet, und bestand nur aus einem Schlafzimmer sowie einem Wohnzimmer, und einem Badezimmer. Karl und Lisa befanden sich nicht hier, dafür aber eine Nachricht an der Tür, auf der Stand, das sie im Essenssaal waren. Sie gingen hinunter und sahen Karl und Lisa die sich mit einigen anderen Lehrern und anderen Schülern unterhielten. Fünfzehn waren während dieser Ferien hier geblieben, denn ihrer familiäre Situation ähnelte der von Sophie und Claudia…….außerdem hatte Steve Atwood keine eigene Familie mehr, da seine Eltern starben, als er neun Jahre alt war. Die Eltern sahen sie durch die Tür kommen und kamen herüber.

"Frohe Weihnachten euch allen……so sagt man es doch oder Harry?" Harry für seinen Teil amüsierte sich als die Tatsache das er ein Brite war, ihm so offen vor die Nase gehalten wurde, aber er nahm es nicht übel.

"Nein, man sagt '"ihr alle". Wie das Wort „tote", nur mit einem „L"" Er sah nun das Karl es wohl üben würde, als seine Tochter eingriff.

"Hör einfach nicht darauf Daddy, auch euch frohe Weihnachten." Sie umarmte ihre Eltern, denn sie schliefen noch als die drei Mädchen abgereist waren. Sie wohnten in einer der Gästewohnungen oben, hatten aber den Kamin in dem Büro verwendet.

"Frohe Weihnachten Reiko, hattet ihr dort drüben viel Spaß?" Dort drüben bedeutete Großbritannien, nicht bei den Forresters', und Karl grinste bei der Betonung von „Drüben" an.

"Es war interessant Daddy, und ich bin froh das wir es gemacht haben." Das war mehr oder weniger die Standardantwort, die auch hier funktionierte.

"Das ist gut zu hören, ihr Jungs bewegt euch ja normal, hattet ihr nicht viel zu essen?" Harry und Jonas rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Wieviele Leute müssen das heute noch fragen?"

"Vermutlich einige noch, aber wie fühlt man sich als Legende?" Irgendwie war jeder ein Witzbold heute.

"Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht Karl." Karl begann zu kichern, und schlug Harry auf den Rücken.

"Das Essen beginnt heute etwas früher, also setzt euch bitte." Lisa und er gingen nun zu den Küchen hinüber. Harry bemerkte das Steve Atwood ihn beobachtete, und rief ihn herüber. Steve war kein unbedingt schlecht ausschauender Junge, und auch recht klug. Er war einer der besten Schüler seiner Klasse, und hatte den Beruf des Börsenmaklers als Berufswunsch. Er sah aufgeregt zu Harry.

"Und, was sie gesagt?"

"Deine Bedingungen wurden akzeptiert. Ihre eigentliche Antwort war: 'Je schneller du mit dem Verkauf beginnst desto schneller hast du Gewinn.' Meinen Glückwunsch Steve, du bist damit der siebte menschliche Angestellte von Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." Der siebte nach den Zwillingen Harry, Lee, Ron, und Ginny…….obwohl Ron's Anstellung in den nächsten Monaten noch auf der Kippe stehen würde, denn Harry schloss nicht aus das die Zwillinge ihn doch noch feuern würden. Harry schüttelte nun Steve's Hand.

"Cool, ich kann es gar nicht abwarten mit dem Verkauf zu beginnen, dies wird sicher eine sehr gute Erfahrung für mich. Ach ja, was ich fragen wollte, gibt es für Angestellte Rabatte?" Das war eine schwere Frage, denn technisch gesehen gab es sie nicht. Harry bekam die Sachen kostenlos, und Ginny spielte eher selten Scherze, genauso wie Lee. Harry hatte darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht, hatte dann aber eine Idee.

"Beginn mit dem Verkauf, und ich werde sehen was ich mit den Zwillingen vereinbaren kann. Es wird mit Sicherheit eine Art Eid geben, damit du nicht deine verbilligten Dinge verkaufst." Steve nickte hier nur.

"Das ist kein Problem, überlegt euch einfach etwas und ich werde die nötigen Eide ablegen. Muss ich eine Quote erreichen?" Dies war wieder ein noch nicht geplantes Problem, da Harry und die Zwillinge nicht einmal 20 Sekunden lang das Problem überlegt hatten.

"Anfangs nicht, da dies noch ein neuer Markt für uns ist. Sprich mich aber bitte in ein paar Monaten an. Ich denke wir gehen so vor: du hängst die Poster auf und machst einige Demonstrationsvorführungen, und nenn wenn nötig auch meinen Namen, es stört mich beim Verkauf der WWW-Sache nicht. Dobby wird zweimal die Woche erscheinen um fällige Bestellungen abzuholen. Er wird dir auch die Artikel liefern, und du gibst sie an deine Käufer weiter. Jegliche Fragen in der Zeit zwischen den Besuchen, können über die Professoren Aylesworth gestellt werden, da meine Eule Hedwig die Briefe zwischen ihnen und Reiko transportiert. Noch weitere Fragen?" Atwood

"Nein, ich habe keine mehr. Kann ich meine Sachen direkt nehmen oder muss ich warten?"

"Nimm sie dir ruhig, aber bitte führe ein genaues Kassenbuch. Wir nutzen das ganze als eine Art Versuchsmarkt, und deine Vorschläge sind unausweichlich. Wenn die Dinge gut laufen, wirst du 2 ½ Jahre lang keine Probleme mit dem Job haben. In gut 18 Monaten werden wir dich um deine Meinung bezüglich einer Neubesetzung bitten, damit wir ihn/sie/oder die Gruppe einarbeiten können."

"Das ist in Ordnung."

"Also Steve, du weißt das ich etwas derartiges sagen muss, also sage ich es: Jegliche komische Vorfälle die du mir in die Schuhe schiebst und du musst die Folgen tragen. Verstanden?" Harry sagte dies mit ernster Stimme, aber sein Gegenüber nahm es nicht persönlich.

"Das verstehe ich, keine Sorge." Michael Steele, der in Melbourne aufgewachsen war, sagte es die ganze Zeit, aber da er bereits als kleines Kind ausgewandert war, besaß er keinen Akzent.

"Du bist damit mein Chef oder?"

"Ich denke ja, obwohl wir uns vermutlich erst im Sommer wiedersehen werden, außer ich komme noch einmal in der nächsten Woche her. Solange ist Dobby dein Ansprechpartner, und Vorsicht, er ist ziemlich Clever…….und auch gefährlich, denn er hat mich schon mal beinahe getötet." Er ließ den letzten Satz ohne Erklärung, und ging fort, wobei Steve recht irritiert war. Oh es war durchaus sinnvoll, für gefährlich gehalten zu werden, dachte Harry.

Das Abendbrot war ein einfaches Essen wie immer während der Ferien, und damit nichts neues für Harry und die anderen. Harry und Jonas aßen noch einen Teller von der Hauptspeise sowie einen Teller von dem Nachtisch. Die Gespräche drehten sich alle um die Schule, und Harry erfuhr einiges über die Unterschiede zwischen Tecumseh und Great Lakes. Es gab viele politische Manöver zwischen den Schulen, wie Sophie bereits im August erklärt hatte, und Harry erfuhr, das die älteren Lehrer, wie Karl und Lisa, meist ziemlich stark darin involviert waren. Es stellte sich heraus das Tecumseh's stellvertretende Schulleiterin, eine 56 Jahre alte Magierin namens Nicole Dolezel, darüber nachdachte, in Rente zu gehen, und Lisa wurde immer wieder als Nachfolgerin vorgeschlagen. Karl wollte sich nicht zur Verfügung stellen, war aber einer von denen die seine Frau unterstützten. Es gab keine exakte Trennlinie zwischen Schulleiter und Stellvertreter im Bezug auf das Geschlecht, aber es war doch recht deutlich das drei der vier Schulen Schulleiterinnen hatten. Nur Pathfinder hatte wegen einer Neubesetzung beider Stellen eine andere Besetzung.

Das Essen endete nach gut einer Stunde, und die Gruppe und die Eltern gingen wieder in die Wohnung der Aylesworths', die gemeinhin als die Aylesworth'sche Ecke bekannt war. Sie spielten mehrere von Reiko's neuen Brettspielen, wobei Reiko, Claudia, Karl, und Warrick Shogun spielten, während die anderen Risiko spielten. Es gab immer wieder Unterbrechungen von den Spielern des anderen Spiels für ein anderes Spiel, und insgesamt war es eine schöne Zeit. Jonas musste etwas früher fort, da er gerne nach Hause wollte. Als Harry und Warrick gerade gehen wollten, hatten sie noch immer nichts weiter von ihren Freundinnen den Tag über erhalten, aber Karl hielt sie kurz auf und bat sie um ein privates Gespräch. Die Augenbrauen wurden gehoben, und beide stimmten zu, wodurch die drei in einen der Korridore gingen. Karl wandte sich zuerst an Warrick.

"Das war ein schönes Geschenk für Reiko, aber das größte das du ihr geben konntest war, sie so glücklich zu machen. Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich der ernste Vater hier sein, aber ich möchte das ihr wisst das ich hinter euch stehe. Das gilt auch für dich Harry, da ich genau genommen die Vaterfigur in Sophie's Leben bin, zumindest außerhalb von Great Lakes. Ich bin froh das du von dort geflohen bist, sei es nur um Sophie's Willen." Beide Jungen waren von der Ansprache sehr angetan und sagten dies auch.

"Vielen Dank Karl."

"Das gilt auch für mich Karl, du weißt das ich deine Tochter auch weiterhin so gut behandeln werde."

"Sehr gerne ihr beiden. Ich habe nur noch eine bitte an dich Harry, wie teuer war dieser Koffer?" Das hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit während der Brettspiele gefragt, aber Lisa ahnte nicht wie ernst es ihm mit diesem Kauf war. Karl und Lisa bekamen genau die selbe Menge an Galleonen, da beide genau die gleiche Menge an Erfahrung hatten, weshalb sie sich bei den fortgeschrittenen Klassen abwechselten, so dass sie sich eine gewisse Menge an Geld hatten ansparen können. Karl überlegte nun wieviel dieses Geldes sie für diesen Kauf benötigen würden.

"Der für die Insel hat 10000 Galleonen gekostet. Wieso? Denkst du an den Kauf eines dieser Koffer?"

"In der Tat, obwohl es doch teurer ist als ich gedacht habe. Kann jeder mit einem solchen Koffer das Flohnetzwerk verwenden?"

"Ja, aber auch nur dieses Netzwerk, sie gehören nicht zu dem regulären Netzwerk."

"Das ist nicht so praktisch, aber es spielt keine Rolle." Harry hatte nun eine Idee.

"Weißt du, wenn du einen kaufst, könnt ihr die Insel gerne jederzeit verwenden." Karl hatte auch an so etwas gedacht, und hatte mit einem derartigen Angebot gerechnet. Es war trotzdem eine nette Geste.

"Vielen Dank dafür Harry. Also, wie problematisch wäre es, an solch einen Koffer im Falle eines Kaufes zu kommen?"

"Es wäre kein großer Aufwand, denn du musst mir nur Bescheid geben und ich schicke Dobby oder einen der Zwillinge zum Abholen. Wenn man es genau abpasst, hast du den Koffer dann binnen einer Stunde." Das war wirklich schnell.

"Ich werde das mit meiner Frau besprechen, und dir Bescheid sagen. Ich denke so etwas hat einigen Wert, und dürfte sich im Endeffekt als sehr nützlich erweisen." Er sagte nichts über seinen Vergleich mit einem Luftschutzkeller, und war erleichtert als keiner nachfragte.

"Sag mal Karl, wann endet dein Dienst als aktiver Schulleiter?"

"Professor Dolezel wird morgen zurückkehren, wieso?"

"Warum gehen Lisa und du nicht für einen Tag auf die Insel, also nur ihr beiden. Am besten am Freitag, wenn Sophie und Reiko Sophie's Mutter besuchen. Ihr müsst nur zu Warrick herüber reisen, und wir weisen euch dort ein." Karl hob einen Finger und überlegte einen Moment lang. Dann lächelte er.

"Das ist ein guter Plan, wir nehmen ihn gerne an. Vielen Dank nochmals dafür Harry."

"Gern geschehen, kommt einfach wann immer ihr möchtet herüber, und wenn Warrick und nicht da sind, werden euch Dobby und Winky helfen." Karl nickte, und kurz darauf kehrten die beiden nach Indianapolis zurück.

Donnerstag, 26. Dezember 1996

Warrick und Harry genossen ihre private Zeit mit Reiko und Sophie, denn die sechs reisten zur Insel. Harry und Sophie sowie Warrick und Reiko gingen in ihre eigene Lieblingsecke der Insel, während Claudia und Jonas für einige Stunden allein blieben. Zwischen den beiden geschah nichts wirklich interessantes, aber beide verhielten sich völlig normal unter einander, wobei Claudia sogar wieder in der Lage war Jonas mit seinen bisherigen Freundinnen zu ärgern. Das sollte nicht heißen das Jonas sich dafür nicht über Ray Elwood ausließ, aber beide blieben völlig normal. Sie widerstanden der Versuchung den anderen Scherze zu spielen, und im Gegenzug verzichtete auch Harry darauf, da ihm die Zeit mit Sophie einfach wichtiger war.

Freitag, 27. Dezember 1996

Haus der Familie Forrester

8:30 Uhr

Claudia kam aus dem Kamin gestolpert und fand ein leeres Wohnzimmer vor. Sie sah sich um und sah weder Warrick noch Harry irgendwo, und sie hörte auch keinen Lärm aus der Küche, weshalb sie eher aus einem Impuls heraus nach oben ging. Warrick verschloss nie seine Zimmertür, da dies keinen Alohomora-Zauber aufhalten würde, und sie trat ein. Sie sah das Warrick noch schlief……..aber das obere Bett war leer. Sie schüttelte Warrick so dass dieser aufwachte. Das er nicht gerade darüber erfreut war, war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

"Was zur Hölle machst du da? Ich habe gerade so schön geträumt, denn Reiko und ich waren……" Er erhielt keine Gelegenheit darauf zu reagieren, da Claudia unterbrach, da sie keine weiteren Details benötigte.

"Wo ist Harry? Er folgt doch nicht etwa Sophie?" Warrick rieb sich die Augen und sagte dann etwas, womit Claudia nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Warum zur Hölle kommst du so plötzlich in mein Zimmer gestürmt? Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" Claudia war völlig überrumpelt weil Warrick sie so offensiv anging, und das so überraschend. Trotzdem reagierte sie auf die Frage nicht.

"Ändere nicht einfach das Thema, ALSO WO IST HARRY?" Warrick war noch immer nicht ganz wach, und diese Art des Weckers hasste er absolut.

"Das geht dich derzeit gar nichts an. Geh bitte nach unten und ich komme gleich nach. Auster du willst mich auf Toilette beobachten?" Das wollte Claudia nun nicht sehen, weshalb sie hochrot nach unten ging und sich wütend auf die Couch setzte. Warrick nahm sich sehr viel Zeit im Bad, und putzte sich auch die Zähne, bevor er sich ein paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt anzog, und in Ruhe nach unten ging. Er stand nun vor seiner Freundin und verschränkte die Arme, obwohl er im Innern kichern musste.

"Also nun zu deiner Frage, nein Harry folgt nicht Sophie." Claudia wartete ob er noch etwas sagen würde, bevor sie ihn etwas fragte.

"Wo ist er denn dann?"

"Und wieso interessiert dich das?" Warrick hatte schon ein paar mal so mit ihr geredet, aber sehr selten. Claudia's Führung der Gruppe war hin und wieder in Frage gestellt worden, aber in der Regel nicht durch Harry. Harry war der Anführer wenn es um Scherze und Reisen in andere Städte ging, aber sonst hatte die Gruppe in der Regel keine Führung. Warrick und Jonas fanden das sie nun weit mehr Freiheiten hatten als zuvor, und meldeten sich immer wieder zu Wort, wobei Harry für den Ausgleich zwischen Mädchen- und Jungenfraktion sorgte. Dies war insgesamt durchaus Claudia nicht entgangen, und sie passte sich auch durchaus dem an, ohne groß zu schimpfen. Sie änderte ihre Vorgehensweise sofort, obwohl sie noch immer einen Verdacht hatte.

"Warrick, komm schon. Was ist los?" Dies hatte ein wenig Erfolg, obwohl Warrick ihren Auftritt noch immer durchaus übel nahm, und das auch recht deutlich machte.

"Er ist in England, da er mit Travis Biller in Ruhe reden wollte, jenen, der an dem Abend auf der Krankenstation war. Er, Jonas, und ich haben Reiko versprochen, das wir uns nicht in die Angelegenheit mit Sophie einmischen würden und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das tun wir auch nicht." Claudia, die nicht dumm war, sah das Schlupfloch durchaus, und setzte dort an.

"Wer folgt ihnen denn dann? Dobby? Winky?" Warrick begann zu Kichern, denn Claudia hatte es recht schnell verstanden, schneller als vermutlich Reiko und Sophie.

"Um genau zu sein, beide. Sie können ihnen folgen ohne bemerkt zu werden, weshalb wir sie wählten. Sie werden nur eingreifen, wenn es Probleme gibt. Also sag mir was daran falsch ist?" Claudia fand darin keinen Fehler und das sagte sie auch.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich verstehe durchaus wieso ihr so agiert. Die beiden als Sicherheit sind schon sehr vorteilhaft. Ich denke wir anderen sollten uns bei Schulabschluss auch einige Hauselfen suchen. Ich entschuldige mich auch für mein Verhalten vorhin." Die Entschuldigung war zwar nicht notwendig, aber Warrick akzeptierte sie.

"Das ist kein Problem. Aber dank lieber dem lieben Gott, das ich einen Schlafanzug trage, sonst hättest du einen interessanten Anblick gehabt. Du warst zuerst bei den Steeles'?" Die Idee mit der Verfolgung war ursprünglich die Idee von Jonas gewesen, und Reiko hatte ihr das mit Sicherheit auch gesagt.

"Ja, Jonas ist gerade im Büro seines Vaters. Das hat er während der Ferien recht oft gemacht, ich frage mich was er plant? Er hat noch nie zuvor soviel Interesse dafür gezeigt."

"Ich denke einer seiner Cousins hat ein Auge auf das Geschäft geworfen, da er glaubt, das Jonas es ignorieren würde und lieber für 15 Jahre Quodpot spielen würde. Unser Junge möchte einfach Sicher gehen. Und nebenbei glaube ich das die Zwillinge ihm imponiert haben. Sie haben ihm gezeigt das man sowohl ein Geschäft führen kann und nebenbei noch sehr viel Spaß haben kann. Ich muss zugeben, das sie darin sehr erfolgreich sind." Claudia nickte, und versuchte die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung zu dirigieren.

"Also was wolltest du von Travis Biller?"

Rückblick auf den Vortag.

Lieber Travis,

Hallo, ich hoffe das dich dieser Brief bei guter Gesundheit vorfindet, und du ein schönes Weihnachtsfest hast. Es gibt etwas, über das ich gerne mit dir reden würde, und ich würde es gerne Angesicht zu Angesicht machen. Es ist nichts schlimmes oder sicherheitsrelevantes. Ich frage mich, ob ich dich zum Mittagessen im Tropfenden Kessel einladen darf, wo wir in Ruhe reden könnten. Ich kann jederzeit per Portschlüssel dort eintreffen, so dass du mir nur die Zeit nennen müsstest.

Vielen Dank,

Harry Potter

Lieber Harry,

Weihnachten war zum Glück recht ruhig hier, danke der Nachfrage, und ich kann es selbst kaum fassen. Dein Brief hat mich ziemlich neugierig gemacht, und ich bin gerne bereit mit dir zu reden. Allerdings habe ich morgen keine Zeit für ein Mittagessen, da ich am Nachmittag zur Aurorenakademie muss. Warum begleitest du mich nicht und ich kann dich herumführen, so dass wir dort reden können. Es gibt nur wenig sicherere Orte in unserem Land als dort. Sollte es dir passen, so triff mich bitte um 14 Uhr im Laden von WWW. Falls nicht, schicke mir bitte Dobby und wir werden eine andere Zeit finden.

Ich freue mich bereits darauf,

Travis Biller

Wenige Minuten vor der Verabredung, betrat ein noch recht verschlafen wirkender Harry den Laden. Die Zwillinge waren leider nicht anwesend, da sie gerade neue Materialien einkauften, weshalb Harry sich mit Lee Jordan unterhielt. Lee wusste von den Koffern, weshalb Harry sich keine Geschichte überlegen musste. Das Muggelmädchen war noch immer seine Freundin, von der die Zwillinge berichtet hatten, aber er hatte ihr noch nicht von der magischen Welt erzählt, und wusste auch noch nicht wie er das tun sollte. Harry konnte ihm da auch keinen Rat geben, denn er war sich nicht sicher ober überhaupt ein Muggelmädchen als Freundin haben wollte, besonders nach seiner Erfahrung mit Sophie's Vater. Der wirkliche Nachteil dieses Verhaltens war das es auch die romantischen Möglichkeiten einschränkte, aber damit musste er leben.

Es befanden sich gerade keine Kunden im WWW-Laden, und Harry sah sich die Regale interessiert an, denn es war ungewohnt während des Tages hierzusein, denn normalerweise war er nachts in London. Es freute ihn zu sehen, das die Regale mit seinem Heuler-Set sehr groß gehalten waren, und auch nicht zu übersehen waren. Die Zwillinge hatten am Sonntag Abend viele Exemplare verkauft, und ihn gleichzeitig überredet, seinen Namen dafür freizugeben, aber im Endeffekt hatte er sich auch nicht dagegen gewehrt. Im Gegenteil, er war sehr Stolz darauf, das er den Zwillingen eine Idee für einen neuen Artikel geliefert hatte, und nicht einfach nur etwas verkauft hatte. Lee hatte ihm gesagt, das dieses Produkt derzeit der Renner im Laden war, und nur die kurzzeitigen, redenden Tatoos konnten mit ihnen mithalten und das auch nur, weil die Zwillinge einige darunter gemischt hatten, deren Wortlaut recht heftig war. Dies gefiel aber den Personen ab 20 Jahren, und damit einem eher ungewohnten Markt für WWW.

Nach knapp einer Stunde betrat Travis den Laden. Er bemerkte die beiden am Tresen und kam herüber.

"Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Ebenso Travis, kennst du schon Lee Jordan?" Beide nickten und begrüßten sich.

"Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen. Wie laufen die Geschäfte Lee?"

"Sehr gut Travis, danke. Unser junger Freund hier ist eine große Hilfe. Er hat uns eine weitere Verkaufsmöglichkeit in den Staaten eröffnet." Harry erzählte Travis nun von Steve Atwood. Biller kicherte leicht, aber innerlich war er nicht sehr erfreut, denn er wollte Harry als Auror haben, und je größer WWW wurde, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde diese Berufswahl.

"Können wir los?"

"Sicher, nehmen wir einen Portschlüssel?"

"Ja, denn nur so gelangen wir dort hin. Es gibt keinen Flohnetzwerkzugang zur „Isle of Man", da wir dort nur die Akademie haben, und diese wollen wir sicher halten." Er holte nun ein Bungeeseil hervor und hielt sie Harry hin.

"Äh, ihr solltet besser aus dem Laden hinaus gehen, denn der Laden ist gegen Portschlüssel und Apparation geschützt." Die Zwillinge hatten dies Harry gesagt, aber er hatte es leider vergessen. Es waren auch Detektoren gegen dunkle Flüche in jeder Ecke und an der Decke des Ladens versteckt, aber das musste Biller nicht unbedingt wissen. Harry und Travis gingen hinaus, und bevor Harry bemerkt wurde sagte Biller:

"Activate!"

Sie erlebten das gewohnte irritierende Gefühl, und landeten außerhalb eines undefinierbaren, Steinbaus, von dem man einen guten Ausblick hatte. Es gab ein kleines Loch in der Wand, neben der Tür, und Biller steckte seinen Zauberstab hinein. Die Tür öffnete sich nach einem Aufleuchten, und Travis öffnete sie vollständig.

"Dies ist eine der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, denn nur jemand vom DMLE oder von der Akademie kann sie öffnen."

"Das können die Studenten nicht?"

"Nein das können sie nicht, denn es ist ihnen nicht erlaubt nach draußen zu gehen außer sie haben die Erlaubnis dazu, und wenn sie die haben dann werden sie immer begleitet. Die Insel ist im Vergleich zu Irland relativ klein, und wir würden definitiv auffallen. Der Rest der Insel wird nämlich nur von Muggeln bevölkert." Biller trug heute seine Aurorenroben, während Harry seine Winterjacke über seinem Weasley-Pullover und einer Jeans trug. Sie traten nun ein, wobei Biller die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelte.

"Wieso wurde sie dann hier erbaut? Wieso nicht auf den Orkneys oder ähnlichen Inseln?" Biller wusste dies auch nicht, hatte aber eine eigene Theorie darüber.

"Wer kann das sagen? Einige der Minister und Leiter des DMLE dürften einige Zeit hier gelebt haben, oder kamen während der Ferien regelmäßig hier her." Das Gebäude das sie nun betraten war sehr hoch gebaut, was aber von außen nicht sichtbar war, da es magisch angelegt war. Die Decke war so hoch, das Harry sich fragte, ob hier nicht auch eine Art Luftkampf gelehrt würde. Er hatte zwar noch nie davon gehört, denn auch Ripley hatte es nie erwähnt, allerdings hatte er auch nicht exakt über das Training der amerikanischen Auroren berichtet. Harry wusste dies noch nicht, aber am ersten Tag während des Kampftrainings im siebten Jahr stand immer ein Besuch der American Aurorenakademie in Amerika an, wo ein Vortrag des verantwortlichen Aurors erfolgte.

"Ich weiß, das ich das vorher hätte fragen sollen, aber was wirst du heute hier tun?" Sie gingen einen der Gänge entlang, in Richtung eines mittelgroßen Konferenzraumes am Ende. Harry sah eine Gruppe von Leuten darin die alle rote Roben trugen.

"Ich werde über die Kämpfe in Hogsmeade sprechen müssen. Hat einer der Zwillinge dir die Erinnerungen daran gezeigt?"

"Das taten sie, und es war ein großer Sieg. Es tut mir aber um Hestia und Daedulus Leid, denn ich mochte sie." Er kannte die anderen beiden toten Ordensmitglieder leider nicht, da sie noch sehr neue Mitglieder gewesen waren. Travis wirkte kurze Zeit sehr nachdenklich.

"Ich habe meine Akademiezeit hier gemeinsam mit Hestia absolviert, und sie war eine sehr gute Aurorin, und eine gute Freundin. Ihr beiden habt sehr gut gekämpft, und Tonks war sehr beeindruckt von euch."

"Sie wussten was sie tun mussten, als es darauf ankam."

"Du hast sie gut trainiert." Harry winkte nur ab.

"Jeder übertreibt es, auch Fred und George, Moment, insbesondere Fred und George. Ich war einfach der bessere Lehrer als mancher der früheren, das gebe ich gerne zu, aber das ist nicht das Gesamtbild." Travis hielt vor einer Tür inne und wartete kurz bevor er sie öffnete.

"Harry, du verstehst es glaube ich nicht. Du bist eine Art Beispiel. Deshalb inspirierst du so viele Leute. Du redest nicht nur, oder machst leere Versprechungen die du nicht halten kannst oder willst……du reagierst, und du merkst nicht einmal wie selten so etwas vorkommt. Das ist der Grund wieso die Zwillinge und deine anderen Freunde dir gefolgt sind, aber auch wieso Rufus dich in der Liga haben will."

"Trotzdem habe ich nur reagiert, denn ich geriet von einem Chaos in das nächste." Das war wohl wahr, aber das war nicht der Punkt, dachte Travis.

"Niemand sagte das du perfekt bist Harry, aber bist sehr charismatisch, und das führt dazu das viele Leute dir folgen. Sieh dir an wie du das Land verlassen hast. Und ja, ich weiß das dich Peter Tyson beraten hat, und ich bin sicher das Bill Weasley ebenfalls beteiligt war, aber die Entscheidungen hast im Endeffekt immer du getroffen, und sie waren sehr klug. Snape wurde erst an die Wand geworfen und dann verhaftet, und schon alleine dafür hätte man dir bei Bedarf eine Parade in der Winkelgasse veranstaltet.. ja, nicht alle waren mit deinem Fortgang einverstanden, aber das waren nicht viele, und ich wette das die Hälfte deiner Heuler von Typen kamen, die Rufus täglich einen schicken. Es stimmt, das ich keinen wirklichen Respekt vor dem Orden von Dumbledore habe, aber ich kann dir dies sagen: wenn du dort geblieben wärst und eine weitere Fraktion gegründet hättest, wäre sie doppelt so groß wie der Orden von Dumbledore gewesen, und dabei zähle ich nicht die Abweichler von dem Orden dazu." Dies erschütterte Harry, da es von einem neutralen Beobachter und einem professionellen Auror gesagt wurde.

"Das denkst du wirklich?" Biller lehnte sich vor, und flüsterte, nachdem er sicherstellte das niemand anwesend war.

"Das tue ich, und das ist der Grund wieso der alte Mann soviel Angst vor dir hat, und ich denke das es unserem Freund Voldemort genauso geht, obwohl beide dies niemals zugeben würden. Dumbledore behielt dich deshalb solange unter enger Kontrolle, da er Angst vor dem hatte, was jetzt geschieht, nämlich das seine Waffe sich eigene Gedanken zu machen beginnt." Trotz all seinem Ärger, seinem Hass und seiner Abscheu Dumbledore gegenüber, war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, das der alte Mann schlicht Angst vor ihm haben könnte. Dies war es wert, darüber nachzudenken, und sei es nur um Dumbledore noch weiter zu reizen, denn er glaubte nicht das die Heuler den Schulleiter wirklich beeindruckt hatten.

"Also, gehen wir rein, denn wir ziehen unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns." Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, gefolgt von Harry, der die Tür schloss. Es befanden sich 25 Männer und Frauen in roten Roben in dem Konferenzraum, die sich alle erhoben, als Biller eintrat. Es gab zwei Klassen an der Akademie, je eine Gruppe im ersten Jahr, und die Größen variierten nach den Bedürfnissen der Regierungen: Großbritannien, Kanada, Neuseeland, Australien, und Irland. Der Kurs dauerte geschätzte zwei Jahre, gefolgt von den Prüfungen. Die Prüfungen bestanden aus einer Serie von Tests, Übungen, und anderen Aufgaben die jeder Anwärter bestehen musste, bevor er offiziell in den Dienst als Auror in seinem Heimatland aufgenommen wurde. Die Prüfungen waren in drei Wochen zu schaffen, aber maximal nach einem Jahr, abhängig von den Fähigkeiten des Studenten und manchmal vom Glück. Der zuständige Auror der Akademie, und gleichzeitige Schulleiter, war derzeit der 45jährige Neuseeländer Craig Parker, und er stellte nun Biller der Klasse vor.

"Ihr kennt sicher alle Travis Biller, den Chef der Auroren des Britischen Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Er ist hier um mit euch über die Kämpfe in Hogsmeade vor wenigen Wochen zu sprechen."

"Setzt euch bitte. Dies ist mein Freund Harry Potter, und er wird heute zusehen." Jeder im Raum wusste wer Harry war, daher auch nur die einfache Vorstellung. Biller's Stunde begann mit dem Hintergrund des Krieges, und beschrieb auch wie Fenrir Greyback's Einheiten hier hinein gehörten, aber auch wie sie mit Voldemort verbündet waren. Harry fand einige interessante Dinge im Nachhinein heraus, insbesondere die Tatsache das die Allianz zwischen Voldemort und Greyback immer mehr zerbrach. Es sah so aus als wenn der Werwolf den Verdacht hatte, das der Wahnsinnige im Endeffekt nur seine vollständige Vernichtung plante, und dafür sprach auch, das Voldemort sich weigerte, die abgesprochenen 50.000 Galleonen zu zahlen. Die Vereinbarung sprach von der ersten Hälfte vor dem Angriff und den Rest bei einem erfolgreichen Angriff……und das Problem war, den Angriff als erfolgreich zu bezeichnen.

Woher Biller so vieles davon wusste lag daran, dass das DMLE nun einen Spion in Greyback's Organisation besaß, obwohl er das vor den Schülern und Harry nicht zugeben würde. Der Spion war Castor Archer, der riesige Werwolf, der seine Schwester bei dem Angriff verloren hatte. Tatsache war, das seine Schwester von einem der anderen Werwölfe getötet worden war, und das hatte ihn zur Verzweiflung gebracht, weshalb er seine Rolle in dem Geschehen neu überdachte. Er hatte sich an Biller gewandt und diesem, ohne irgend welche Forderungen jeglicher Art immer wieder sehr wichtige Informationen zugespielt. Archer hatte allerdings klargestellt, das Remus Lupin und der Orden des Phönix nichts davon wissen durften. Greyback hatte immer wieder von den Problemen von Lupin im Bezug auf die Loyalität gesprochen, das Archer sie zumindest in Betracht zog, und alle wussten das der Orden vermutlich von Sympathisanten von Voldemort unterwandert war. Biller hatte Bones und Scrimgeour dazu überreden können, seinen Informanten in gewissem Masse zu bezahlen, etwas das sehr einfach zu begründen war, da die Werwölfe keine große Kommune bildeten, sondern eher Einzelgänger waren. Dumbledore's Vision von einem riesigen Versteck von Greyback war ein Irrtum, obwohl dieser sich nicht daran störte.

Für den nächsten Teil des Gesprächs benutzte Biller ein Denkarium um ihnen den Kampf aus drei Blickwinkeln zu zeigen. Er benutzte seine eigenen Erinnerungen sowie die von Tonks und Auror Sanford Jenkins, der als erster auf den Feind getroffen war. Harry war von den Erinnerungen fasziniert, besonders von denen von Tonks, als sie und die Zwillinge drei Todesser auf maximale Entfernung mit den Todesfluch trafen. Er hatte keine sehr angenehme Empfindung als Edward Grant Hestia Jones ermordete, und er freute sich mit den anderen, als die Todesser sich zurückzogen. Biller beendete die Sitzung indem er erklärte, was das Ministerium und der DMLE taten, um die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Es stellte sich heraus, das eine Entscheidung im Bezug auf Hogsmeade noch nicht im Wizengamot gefallen war, weshalb die Einwohner und die Läden vorläufig nach London und in die Winkelgasse verlegt worden waren. Die gesamte Sitzung dauerte etwa 2 Stunden, und Harry war ziemlich fasziniert, denn Travis hatte einen ziemlich starken, schottischen Akzent, der bei Harry nostalgische Gefühle aufrührte. Biller beantwortete noch eine halbe Stunde lang Fragen, obwohl sich Harry in der Zeit sehr ruhig verhielt, da er es nicht richtig fand, sich zu äußern. Selbst dann stellten ihm die gut 2 Dutzend Studenten viele Fragen darüber was er nun tun wollte, und er konnte Biller immer noch privat seine Ideen mitteilen.

Das Treffen endete gegen 16.30 Uhr GMT, und die Schüler verließen den Raum. Die ehemaligen Hogwarts Schüler, insgesamt derer sechs in dieser Klasse, hatten sich alle sehr freundlich mit Harry unterhalten als sie hinaus gingen, obwohl Harry sich nur an vier von ihnen erinnern konnte, und keinen von ihnen direkt kannte. Kurz darauf waren nur noch Travis, Harry, und Craig Parker in dem Raum, während die beiden Auroren mehrere dienstliche Fragen klärten. Nach ein paar Minuten schüttelte Parker Harry's Hand und verabschiedete sich, wobei er sagte das er hoffte, das er Harry einmal wiedersehen würde, da seine Zeit an der Akademie noch gute zwei Jahre dauern würde.

"Also was denkst du Harry?"

"Das ist sehr interessant, einen Kampf so über eine Erinnerung zu sehen. Jetzt verstehe ich wieso die Leute so still waren, während ich ihnen meine Erinnerung auf der Krankenstation zeigte. Es ähnelt durchaus einem dieser „Snuff Filme"." Er hatte scheinbar noch nie davon gehört, denn Biller sah ihn irritiert an.

"Was ist ein „Snuff Film"?"

"Ich habe den Begriff auch erst kürzlich gehört, es ist ein Muggelfilm über echte Morde, und nicht über nachgestellte Dinge. Snuffing ist ein anderes Wort für jemanden ermorden."

"Und sie nehmen solche Dinge auf Film auf? Diese Muggel sind wirklich manchmal echte Barbaren." Nachdem Harry diese Erinnerung betrachtet hatte dachte Harry das niemand in der magischen Welt einen Stein aufheben oder gar werfen würde, aber dazu äußerte er sich nicht weiter.

"Ich gehe davon aus das sie sehr selten sind, fast wie eine lebende Legende."

"Das hoffe ich doch. Nebenbei, entschuldige bitte das schnelle Handeln dort drüben, denn mein Zeitplan hatte sich kurzfristig angepasst. Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?" Travis dachte an etwas über den Krieg, Rufus, oder Dumbledore, oder eine Kombination der drei. Aber mit der Antwort die er bekam rechnete er nicht.

"Ich hatte gehofft, das du mir mehr über meine Eltern erzählen könntest." Travis sah ihn geschockt an.

"Über James und Lily?" Harry konnte nicht anders und musste Lächeln.

"Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, wenn sie nicht ein- und die selben sind. Ja, ich würde das gerne hören, wenn es dich nicht stört."

"Nun das würde mich sehr freuen, aber ich bin sicher das Remus Lupin dir mehr über sie erzählen könnte." Harry lächelte nun nicht mehr, und das überraschte Travis.

"Ich bin sicher das es bei ihm genauso wäre, aber er ist nicht einmal gewillt zu antworten. Entweder gibt es irgend wo etwas, das er nicht erwähnen möchte, oder er findet das Thema einfach zu schmerzhaft. Sirius Black verhielt sich genauso, ich bekam nie mehr als einfache Kommentare von ihm, egal wie oft und wie massiv ich nachfragte, und ich habe sehr selten so massiv nachgehakt. Wenn ich darum bitte das sie mir „etwas über sie erzählen", ich meine keine Abenteuer oder Geschichten……..Ich frage mich was für Leute sie waren? Niemand sagt mir irgend etwas in diese Richtung Travis, und das frustriert mich. Als du mir auf der Krankenstation sagtest, das sie auf mich stolz wären, und das brachte mich zum Nachdenken, und das ist auch der Grund wieso ich um das Treffen bat. Das ist eine der wenigen Sachen die dazu führten, das ich mich dort drüben in diesem Winter zeigte." Dies und die Weasleys, aber das war eine private Sache und nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht, dachte Harry.

"Sicher Harry, ich denke es irritiert mich noch immer, das du so wenig über sie weißt. Sag mir bitte wenigstens das du Bilder von ihnen besitzt oder wenigstens gesehen hast."

"Das habe ich. Nach dem ersten Jahr stellte Hagrid für mich ein Photoalbum zusammen."

"Ich möchte das Thema nicht wechseln, aber wie sah euer Kontakt seit dem Bruch aus?"

"Ich habe ihm mehrere Briefe geschrieben, und versucht ihm die Dinge aus meiner Sicht zu erklären, aber er hat nicht auf sie reagiert. Neville schreibt, das er nicht einmal mehr meinen Namen offen ausspricht." Hermine erwähnte Hagrid eher selten in ihren Briefen, da sie nicht länger Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatte. Diese Klasse war Ron's bestes OWL-Ergebnis gewesen, weshalb er weiter teilnahm, wie auch Neville, obwohl Ron's Briefe maximal 5 Sätze lang waren, und sich meist um Quidditch und Hermine drehten.

"Er verdankt Dumbledore sehr viel Harry, also nimm es ihm bitte nicht zu übel, denn Dumbledore gab ihm eine Aufgabe."

"Ich bin nicht hart ihm gegenüber, keine Sorge. Aus der Sicht aus der Erinnerung." Und abgesehen von den Geschichten über Hogwarts, dachte Harry sehr selten an Hagrid. Das war zwar vermutlich etwas kaltherzig, aber der sanfte halb-Riese war derjenige, der jeden Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, und Harry würde sicher nicht auf Knien angekrochen kommen.

"Das ist Fair, aber zurück zu Lily und James. Wie waren sie? Ich meine, kannst du etwas genauer sein?" Harry sagte das erste was ihm einfiel.

"Wer war freundlicher?"

"Lily, und das ist nicht übertrieben. Das heißt aber nicht das James ein Trottel war, sondern nur das Lily eindeutig die freundlichere war. Selbst als sie im zweiten Schuljahr war, half sie den jüngeren Schülern, noch bevor sie überhaupt Präfektin wurde. Ich bezweifle das ich am ersten Tag rechtzeitig im Unterricht gewesen wäre, wenn sie mir nicht geholfen hätte."

"Also war er gar nicht so?"

"Nein das war er nicht……nun ja, jedenfalls nicht immer. Jeder Jugendliche hat diese Phase irgendwann, selbst du wenn man es genau nimmt. Weißt du, ich habe von der Erinnerung gehört, die Snape dir gezeigt hat, die mit dem Begriff „Snivellus", und diese Erinnerung spiegelt James' Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht richtig wieder. So verhielt er sich nur Snape gegenüber, und Snape hat das Verhalten auch verdient."

"Woher weißt du das? Wieso weißt du, das Snape mir das gezeigt hat?"

"Dumbledore erwähnte es direkt nachdem du im August fort warst. Er sprach mit Bones darüber, und ich war auch anwesend. Ich denke das Snape zugegeben hat das er es dir gezeigt hat, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, das du James hassen würdest."

"Das war auch eine Zeit lang so."

"Snape gehört nicht unbedingt zu den klügsten weißt du, natürlich war der alte Mann ein Idiot, als er euch beiden für so lange Zeit allein gelassen hat. Es überrascht mich nur das er es dir nicht früher gezeigt hat. Man stelle sich nur vor ,das Snape freien Zugang zu deinem Geist hatte, ich schwöre dir Harry, wenn meine Kinder alt genug sind, werde ich sie sicher nicht nach Hogwarts schicken."

"Ich weiß das mein Dad nicht der Trottel war den ich in den Erinnerungen sah, aber es schockierte mich doch wie manchmal so extrem reagierte."

"Nun er war es für Snape, aber es war auch nicht rein einseitig. Snape und seine Freunde misshandelten auch die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, besonders diese beiden Häuser. Snape war aber der schlimmste, denn er war der Anführer. Er korrumpierte viele der Slytherins damals, besonders aber in den letzten zwei bis drei Jahren, und viele von ihnen stellten sich später als gute Soldaten für Voldemort heraus."

"Wieso glaubte Dumbledore ihm aber als er behauptete, er hätte sich geändert?"

"Wie ich schon im September sagte Harry, er wollte mit allen Mitteln glauben das sich Snape geändert hatte. Es wurde durchaus als Erfolg für unsere Seite eingestuft, zumindest von jenen die davon wussten." Harry hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht glauben das Dumbledore so Naiv war an diese Hoffnung zu glauben, zumindest wenn es um überzeugte Todesser ging.

"Also wollte er, das man ihn als den Retter von Snape sieht, oder?"

"In gewisser Weise will Dumbledore, trotz seiner gravierenden Fehler, nur das Beste für die Leute. Die Sache ist, das seine Filter immer fehlerhafter werden, und er schlicht nicht versteht wer ihn nur ausnutzt und wer nicht."

"Er hat die Sache mit Snape letzten Monat auch verbockt oder?" Travis rollte mit den Augen.

"Es waren nur Voldemort und Snape so unvorsichtig, sie dachten das sie wirklich alles unter der Nase des alten Mannes machen könnten. Ich frage mich gerade, wieviel Folter Snape danach ertragen musste?"

"Du sagtest, das ihr jemanden habt, der euch Informationen verkauft?"

"Das haben wir, aber der böse Mann würde dies sicher nicht vor dem Rest seiner Gruppe tun. Nebenbei, kaufen wir nur gezielte Informationen, nicht irgendwelche Gerüchte."

"Das macht Sinn, und er war deutlich vorsichtiger im Umgang mit ihnen."

"Unter Rufus beruhigten sich die Dinge, da er die Sache wesentlich ernster nahm. Aber zurück zu James und Lily."

"Wie kamen Dad und Dumbledore mit einander klar?"

"Zum Ende hin erstaunlich gut, besonders, nachdem Lily und er ein Paar geworden waren. Der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin hatten damals recht viele Freiheiten, und die drei hingen oft zusammen. Denk daran, Lily wurde recht schnell eine Lehrerin, und zwar nur nach knapp einem Jahr nach Schulabschluss, weshalb sie wohl auch mit Dumbledore recht gut klar gekommen sein muss."

"Du sagtest „Gegen Ende"?"

"Nun James und seine Freunde waren lange Zeit für das Chaos verantwortlich, und hätten beinahe einen neuen Rekord in Sachen Strafarbeiten erreicht. Insbesondere McGonagall war ihnen gegenüber sehr hart, da sie zu ihrem Haus gehörten."

"Das kann ich durchaus verstehen." Wie die meisten Leute, hatte Travis von der Heulerkampagne gehört, aber auch von dem Aspekt rund um McGonagall, weshalb er nun lächeln musste, da er hoffte Harry's Reaktion auf die Nennung ihres Namens zu sehen.

"Sie mochte Snape ebenfalls nicht, keine Sorge. Er musste ihren Klassenraum öfter aufräumen als ich mich überhaupt erinnern kann. Es amüsierte mich als ich hörte, das der alte Mann ihn engagiert hatte, wodurch Snape mit Lehrern zusammenarbeiten musste, die ihn schon als Schüler abgrundtief gehasst hatten."

"Wie kamen Dumbledore und Snape mit einander klar, als dieser noch Schüler war?" Travis zögerte, als wenn er überlegte, wie er das beantworten sollte.

"Sie verhielten sich erstaunlicherweise recht friedlich unter einander. Aber ohne den Einfluss von Snape würden die härteren Slytherins damit beginnen, sich immer weniger um die Anweisungen des alten Mannes zu kümmern, und Dumbledore erkannte das durchaus, insbesondere das er Snape brauchte, weshalb er an ihn heran trat." Oh mein Gott, dachte Harry. Das erklärte so vieles.

"Wer war damals der Hauslehrer von Slytherin?" Biller fing nun heftig an zu Lachen.

"Ach ja, Desmond Askew, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke……..Oh Gott. Er versuchte verzweifelt wie einer der überzeugtesten Slytherin zu wirken, aber das gelang ihm nie. Ich denke auch das Askew in gewisser Weise vor Snape Angst hatte, zumindest während der letzten Jahre, obwohl Greasy in in der Regel einfach ignorierte. Da ich Auror werden wollte, musste ich leider Zaubertränke wählen, weshalb ich dich verstehe wenn ich an deine Zeit mit Snape denke. Askew war nicht wirklich ein schlechter Lehrer, denn trotz all seiner Fehler wusste er durchaus was er tat und uns lehrte. Dumbledore würde dieses Fach niemals im Chaos enden lassen. Verteidigung ja, Zaubertränke aber definitiv nein."

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Hat Snivellus ihn ersetzt?" Er wusste das dies eine der Sachen war, die er schon kennen sollte, aber er hatte „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" nie gelesen, egal wie oft Hermine ihn dazu gedrängt hatten. Vielleicht sollte er es nun tun, vielleicht irgendwann in den Ferien.

"Ja, er ersetzte ihn, nachdem Askew getötet wurde." Bitte?

"Getötet? Wie? War der Krieg damals nicht vorüber?"

"Er wurde von einem eifersüchtigen Ehemann getötet Harry, denn er vergriff sich an etwas, das nicht sein durfte." Harry musste kurz innehalten, bevor er zu Lachen begann.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

"Oh durchaus Harry, ich war einer der Auroren welche die Verhaftung durchführten. Ich war damals im Team von Rufus, und wir mussten den Ehemann verhaften, dessen Name ich nicht nennen werde, da du ihn vermutlich bereits kennst, um ihn vor ein Gericht zu stellen. Er wurde natürlich verurteilt, obwohl er nur den Mobilcorpus-Zauber verwendete…….er ließ den Mann und seine Ehefrau durch das Zimmer schweben. Die Ehefrau überlebte, denn sie ließ Desmond praktisch freie Hand. Desmond überlebte es nicht, und Snape übernahm wenige Tage später, sehr zum Entsetzen aller betroffenen." Harry war allerdings davon fasziniert wie er das Thema wechselte, und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

"War er ein guter Quidditch Spieler? Dad meine ich."

"Das wollte ich gerade sagen, wobei Snape praktisch keine Ahnung vom Fliegen auf Besen hatte."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin vom eigentlichen Thema abgewichen."

"Das ist in Ordnung, denn du musst mit Snape und Dumbledore heutzutage fertig werden, da ist es durchaus natürlich das du mehr über sie erfahren möchtest. James war ein wirklich guter Quidditch Spieler, denk daran, er war professioneller Spieler. Er war über Jahre hinweg der beste Jäger, und spielte sechs Jahre lang im Team. Ich war allerdings seit auch seit meinem zweiten Jahr als Schläger im Team."

"Was ist mit Mom, flog sie auch?"

"Sie hat es aus reinem Spaß getan, aber sie spielte nie Quidditch. Sie meinte dass das Fliegen eine ideale Möglichkeit sei, Stress abzubauen." Sophie hatte das selbe vor wenigen Monaten gesagt, allerdings erinnerte er sich kaum daran.

"War sie genauso beliebt wie die anderen?"

"Harry, jeder mochte Lily Evans. Abgesehen von den Slytherins natürlich, da sie eine Muggelgeborene war, aber damals war es eine Zeit in der die Lehrer wirklich auf genau diese Schüler achtete, um Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Das Wort „Schlammblut" garantierte einem definitiv eine mehrwöchige Strafarbeit."

"Wieso ist das heute nicht mehr so?"

"Wer weiß? Es ist eine andere Welt heutzutage als damals als ich zur Schule ging. Es ist ein anderes Hogwarts."

"Nicht unbedingt im besseren Sinne denke ich." Travis schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Nein Harry, nicht wirklich. Gewiss, es gibt noch ein paar wirklich gute Lehrer, Flitwick, Sprout, und selbst McGonagall sind durchaus gute Lehrer, trotz ihrer Fehler."

"Ich frage mich wie meine Mutter als Lehrerin war, ich denke ich sollte mit jemanden sprechen der sie als Lehrerin hatte und mir die Erinnerungen ansehen."

"Du brauchst nicht lange zu Suchen, Harry, denn meine Frau hatte sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr als Lehrerin. Ich werde sehen ob ich ein paar der Erinnerungen für dich besorgen kann." Harry wäre vor Freude beinahe in die Luft gesprungen als er das hörte. Photos waren eine Sache, aber Erinnerungen eine deutlich andere.

"Danke sehr Travis." Die Dankbarkeit war regelrecht fühlbar, und Biller hatte ein Jugendlicher selten so Leid getan wie in diesem Fall.

"Harry, ich werde mit Lupin darüber reden, und versuchen herauszufinden, wieso er diesen Teil deines Lebens vor dir versteckte."

"Ich denke das Dumbledore es ihm befohlen hat oder so."

"Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung, und ich werde Lupin drängen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Ich weiß das er leider nicht dort hin kommen kann."

"Er würde ein ziemliches Chaos auslösen, da er damit über ein Dutzend Schutz- und Alarmzauber auf einmal auslösen würde."

"So wenige?" Harry lachte.

"Wie waren die vier so? Die Marauders?" Biller sah Harry traurig an.

"Es ist in Ordnung Harry, frag es ruhig." Harry war kurz still.

"Ja, das werde ich. Gab es irgend welche Anzeichen dafür das Pettigrew die Seiten wechselte? Hat irgend jemand Verdacht geschöpft? Ich habe von Remus und Sirius nie irgend etwas darüber erfahren."

"Im Nachhinein liegen die Anteile dabei bei 20/20. Ja Harry, im Nachhinein gab es Dinge die eigentlich die Leute hätten warnen müssen, wenn man genauer hingesehen hätte, und ich bin Sicher, das dies eines der Dinge war, die Black in Azkaban beinahe in den Selbstmord trieben…….denk daran, er hatte lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn 12 Jahre sind eine sehr lange Zeit und Remus erging es vermutlich genauso, was auch an seinem Vagabundenleben gelegen haben könnte."

"Welche Anzeichen?"

"Harry, du musst etwas über Peter Pettigrew wissen, und und ich will dabei seine Taten IN KEINSTER WEISE entschuldigen……..aber er war praktisch das fünfte Rad am Wagen in der Gruppe, und außerdem der schwächste unter ihnen, zumindest im Vergleich mit James, Sirius, Remus, aber auch mit Lily. So gesehen ähnelt er am ehesten deinem Freund Neville."

"Neville ist vermutlich stärker als andere denken würden, abgesehen von mir."

"Aber er hat nie daran geglaubt, zumindest bis zum letzten Jahr. Pettigrew war in der selben Situation, er hatte immer das Gefühl nur im Schatten der anderen zu stehen. und anders als Neville, hatte er keine starken Freunde als Stütze. Pettigrew's Familie waren einfache Magier, und viele von ihnen erwiesen sich als Squibs. Aber dann kommt jemand wie Peter auf die Welt……..nun, darauf waren sie nicht vorbereitet, und überließen es den Blacks und den Potters ihm zu helfen. Du weißt wie die Blacks waren, und James' Familie hatte große Probleme, Peter überhaupt ernst zu nehmen."

"Das ist alles? Ein Mangel an Unterstützung?"

"Denk dabei an dich selbst Harry, wir würdest du jetzt leben wenn du nicht die Weasleys oder Hermine Granger gehabt hättest? Denk daran womit du fertig werden musstest: Dursleys, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort. Wie hättest du das schaffen sollen? Vielleicht nicht in Azkaban, oder einem möglichen Exil, aber trotzdem würdest du scheitern. Du wärst vermutlich sogar eine noch gefährlichere Version von Draco Malfoy."

"Nein, das verstehe ich. Aber hatte Pettigrew nicht die Hilfe von Dad, Sirius, und Remus?"

"Ja, aber Remus hatte seine eigenen Probleme, und James und Sirius waren nicht die überfürsorglichsten Personen. Oh Pettigrew gehörte definitiv dazu, aber sie waren nie seine engsten Freunde, anders als unter den vieren…….nicht in dem wörtlichen Sinne von Liebe natürlich."

"Das tue ich, keine Sorge."

"Nebenbei, waren es vermutlich die Pläne von Pettigrew, von kleineren Dingen abgesehen, aber das weiß ich nicht. Ich war ihnen nicht so nahe, das ich ihre privaten Belange kennen könnte."

"War Pettigrew beliebt?"

"Ja, aber nur wegen den anderen. Er war ein erstaunlich vernünftiger Junge der die jüngeren Schüler nicht malträtierte, und zusätzlich noch ein recht guter Schüler war. Sieh es so Harry, wenn dein Vater, Sirius, und Remus es nicht herausgefunden haben, dann konnte es niemand, denn sie haben ihn immerhin zum Geheimnisverwahrer gemacht. Pettigrew hat seine Pläne sehr gut versteckt. Er mochte nicht der klügste der fünf gewesen sein, streng genommen war er in der Beziehung der schwächste, aber am Ende hat er sich doch als der klügste erwiesen.." Harry saß eine Minute dort und dachte darüber nach.

"Würdest du meinen Vater als einen engen Freund bezeichnen?"

"Aber sicher, ich war immerhin einer der Gäste auf der Hochzeit deiner Eltern."

"Ich muss die Bilder durchsehen, denn ich verwende das Album sehr selten, denn der Anblick tut noch immer weh." Biller lächelte nun.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen Harry."

"Haben sie eigene Kinder?"

"Meine Frau ist mit unserem ersten Kind schwanger, aber es wird erst in etwa vier Monaten geboren."

"Welchen Beruf übt sie aus?"

"Sie ist eine der Jägerinnen der Holyhead Harpies, oder besser gesagt sie war es. Sie ist derzeit im Mutterschaftsurlaub, wird aber nächste Saison wieder spielen. Rebecca ist ein paar Jahre jünger als ich, und wir wollten warten bis sie eine Tiefphase ihrer Spielerkarriere hatte, bevor wir eine Familie gründen."

"Ich bin das einzigste Kind der Marauder, und das ist Schade Travis. Arthur und Molly haben sieben Kinder gezeugt die alle sehr talentiert sind, und ja, auch Ron, aber die vier Marauder, welche deutlich stärker waren als die beiden, hatten nur mich."

"Wer ist stärker als zwei der Weasleys, selbst wenn man Bill dazurechnet." Bill galt als der talentierteste der Weasleys.

"Es ist einfach ein unnötiger Verlust."

"Wie der Muggel Rodney King bei euch, 'Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach vertragen?'" Lyman hatte ihm davon erzählt, weshalb Harry den Kommentar verstand.

"Und er wurde beinahe aufgegessen bevor er diese Lektion lernte. Muss uns immer etwas ähnliches passieren?"

"Ich will jedenfalls nicht halb zu Tode zerfleischt werden, und ich denke dir geht es genauso. Allerdings kann ich deine Argumente durchaus verstehen. Bei den Yanks muss ich zugeben, das sie dort erstaunlich friedlich miteinander leben. Ihre dunklen Magier sind schlicht nur hinter dem Geld her, aber das ist noch immer besser als so wahnsinnige Rassisten, wie Voldemort und die Malfoys. Kein Wunder das es ein europäischer Magier war, der die SS im zweiten Weltkrieg anführte." Der Name war Grindewald, aber gemeinhin besser als Heinrich Himmler bekannt.

Sie sprachen noch eine gute Stunde über James und Lily, bevor Harry auf seine Uhr sah und bemerkte, das er besser wieder zurückreisen sollte, denn er wollte anwesend sein, wenn Sophie eintraf, um sie seelisch zu unterstützen, wenn dies nötig wäre.

"Danke für das Gespräch Travis, es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet."

"Ich bin froh helfen zu können, wobei ich nie ahnte, das du davon nichts wusstest, denn sonst hätte ich dich schon früher zu dem Gespräch eingeladen."

"Daran ist unser Freund Dumbledore schuld."

"Ich weiß das du nicht sein größter Freund bist, aber erstaunlicherweise sind viele Personen deiner Meinung. Bleib bitte einfach ruhig, denn er wird noch seine Probleme bekommen, allerdings hoffentlich nicht von jemand der Dunklen Seite." Während er dies sagte traten beide durch die Tür. Sie gingen durch die Vordertür um per Portschlüssel zurückzureisen, aber als sie hinaus traten wurden sie beinahe von zwei Personen überrannt, die gerade eintrafen:

Dumbledore und Moody.

Travis hatte sofort ein „Oh Nein" als Gesichtsausdruck, während Harry seine Hände in den Taschen ließ, wobei seine rechte Hand den Zauberstab hielt, und seine Linke einen Portschlüssel, von dem Travis nichts wusste.

"Hallo Harry, Travis." Dumbledore lächelte, als wenn dies eine echte Überraschung für ihn wäre. Harry glaubte dies aber keine Sekunde lang, da bereits Dutzende von Personen an diesem Raum vorbei gegangen waren, von denen jeder den alten Mann hätte benachrichtigen können. Travis reagierte ebenso höflich, da er nicht wusste wie Harry reagieren würde.

"Albus, Alastor. Was macht ihr hier?" Harry sah sie mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an und hatte seine Hände in den Taschen, wobei seine geistigen Schilde voll aktiviert waren.

"Wir sind nur zu Besuch Travis, wir wollen sehen wie die Schüler voran kommen. Entschuldigt wenn wir euch zuvor ignorierten."

"Du hast nicht viel verpasst, denn ihr wart länger hier als wir."

"Es tut immer gut es aus anderen Perspektiven zu sehen. Harry, wie war dein Weihnachten?"

"Es war angenehm Albus, danke. Und dein Weihnachten?" Alle bemerkten durchaus das „Albus", obwohl Harry es bereits früher verwendet hatte. Der Tonfall war höflich aber eher gelangweilt.

"Ebenfalls, danke für das Buch. Ich habe es letzte Nacht gelesen, es ist wirklich interessant." Sowohl Moody als auch Travis fragten sich welches Buch gemeint war, aber keiner fragte. Harry wollte loslachen, da Dumbledore vorgab dieses Buch zu mögen, aber er würde keinerlei Emotionen zeigen.

"Ich hielt es für angebracht. Nebenbei es war schön euch wiederzusehen und auf Wiedersehen." Harry's Zauberstab hatte keine kürzlich errichteten Schutzzauber gefunden, und er wusste das er lediglich das Aktivierungswort sagen musste, und er wäre fort. Biller hatte seinen Portschlüssel hervor geholt, obwohl sein Zauberstab weiterhin in seiner Hand war, da er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen."

"Wir haben gerade mit einander geredet Albus, und hatten eine kleine, nette Unterhaltung, also ruiniere sie bitte nicht." Dies war recht verwirrend und Moody grinste , während Dumbledore leicht Rot wurde, aber nicht auf den Kommentar einging.

"Ein etwas ausführlicheres Gespräch wäre angebracht Harry, und du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben." Harry lächelte kurz, obwohl es ein sehr hartes Lächeln war.

"Natürlich brauche ich das nicht, da eine weitere falsche Bewegung von ihnen dazu führen würde, das sie massiv zu Leiden hätten."

"Und wieso das Potter?" Dies waren Moody's erste Worte überhaupt.

"Sollte Trelawney mit ihrer Vorhersage Recht haben, könnte ich mich noch immer weigern, mit euch zu kooperieren."

"Das würdest du nicht tun Harry." Sagte der alte Mann mit mehr Selbstsicherheit als er sie vermutlich hatte. Harry's Selbstsicherheit war auch nur eine Show, denn er wusste, das er sich nicht heraus halten würde, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr waren, aber seine Maßnahmen der letzten Monate hatten Dumbledore durchaus gezeigt, das er es ernst meinen könnte…..und dies war der primäre Grund für seine Aktionen gewesen. Abgesehen das er sie einfach verwirren wollte.

"Das glaubst auch nur du Albus."

"Das würdest du deinen Freunden niemals antun Harry, also bitte verschwende nicht unsere Zeit damit."

"Meine Freunde können auf sich selbst aufpassen, und das klappt auch sehr gut. Du solltest dir mehr Sorgen über deine degenerative Schule machen als über das, was ich machen könnte……du weißt schon das ich wirklich froh bin, nicht mehr länger dort Schüler zu sein."

"Du hast in Hogwarts eine exzellente Ausbildung erhalten Harry, du hast das erhalten, was du gegeben hast." Harry schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.

"Du wirst noch in deinem Grab glauben das Snape ein guter Lehrer ist, und schon alleine das macht dich einfach nur verabscheuungswürdig. Abgesehen von den Katastrophen mit den Verteidigungslehrern, für die du auch verantwortlich bist."

"Fehler werden gemacht, und das von mehr Personen als nur mir. In gewisser Weise bist auch du nicht bereit, ähnlich wie Severus, zu vergeben." Wenn es etwas gab, das Harry wütend machte dann war es der Versuch, ihn mit Snape gleichzusetzen, allerdings verzichtete er darauf, Dumbledore massiv zu verhexen. Sein Gesicht wurde allerdings sehr Rot, und Travis hob seinen Zauberstab, vermutlich um eine Barriere zwischen beiden zu erzeugen.

"Ich habe dir bereits vor Jahren vergeben Albus, aber erst als du mir sagtest, das mein Leben eine einzige große Lüge war, wurde mir klar, das du mir gegenüber zu viele Verbrechen begangen hast, als das ich dir vergeben könnte. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause, denn meine Freundin wird mich brauchen. Also verschwinde Albus, ich hoffe das ich dein verlogenes, betrügerisches Gesicht niemals wieder sehen muss."

Dumbledore tat nun etwas sehr riskantes: er griff nach Harry's Arm.

"Halt Harry, ich wollte nicht das diese Unterhaltung so verläuft."

"Nein, aber sie wollen das ich vor ihnen auf die Knie falle und ihre Füße küsse und dabei um Vergebung bitte. Nun, das wird NIEMALS passieren Albus. Ich werde mich eher selbst umbringen, bevor ich so etwas tun würde, und ich würde sicherstellen, das du mich dabei beobachten könntest. Und jetzt nehmen sie ihre Verdammte Hand von meiner Schulter!" Dumbledore war ziemlich geschockt darüber, wie Harry reagierte, aber erst Recht, als er den Ausdruck in Harry's Augen sah, von dem er bisher immer an nahm, das er nur Voldemort vorenthalten war, und manchmal Severus. Er nahm langsam die Hand von Harry's Arm, und bemerkte dabei nicht, das Moody bereits seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Harry war sehr langsam immer weiter in die Nähe von Biller gerückt, und bevor Dumbledore und Moody überhaupt reagieren konnten, ergriff Harry das Seil und hoffte, das auch Biller es fest genug hielt.

"Activate!"

Beide verschwanden vor den Augen der beiden Männer. Abgesehen von McGonagall, war niemand loyaler zu Dumbledore als Moody, und auch er sah den alten Mann nun sehr wütend an.

"Nun das hast du wirklich gut hin bekommen."

"Die jungen Leute heute sind sehr belastet Alastor."

"Und die jungen Leute, denen du Snape antust, sind besonders belastet. Das war eine dumme Aktion von dir Albus, denn wieso möchtest du ihn um jeden Preis derart belästigen und beleidigen." Er überraschte nun Dumbledore indem er einfach fort apparierte, so dass der alte Mann nun alleine dort stand. Moody war derart verärgert, das er für den Rest des Jahres nur noch dann mit Dumbledore sprach, wenn es im Hauptquartier absolut notwendig war, und ihn sonst einfach nur anstarrte. Dumbledore für seinen Teil dachte einfach das er Harry sein Verhalten mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte, und insbesondere das er ganz einfach nichts falsch machen konnte und er unfehlbar sei.

Harry und Travis tauchten vor dem WWW-Laden wieder auf, und sagten anfangs gar nichts, sondern wartete, ob ihnen jemand folgte. Es gab keine Spionagezauber auf ihnen, denn das hatten sie überprüft, aber es war nicht undenkbar, das Dumbledore oder Moody ahnten, wo sie sein könnten.

"Ich hoffe das bringt dich in keinerlei Probleme Travis, wenn du mir das so deutlich sagst."

"Da mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, ich kann Dumbledore abwehren, und wenn nicht, dann können es Bones und der Minister. Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Steckt sie in Problemen?"

"Ich hoffe es nicht, denn sie trifft ihre Mutter und ihre Brüder gerade……ihre Eltern haben sie nach ihrem ersten Jahr hinaus geworfen, um sie zur Aufgabe ihrer Magie zu zwingen. Ich konnte aber zumindest ihre Mutter zum Nachdenken bringen."

"Du als Diplomat?" sagte er mit belustigter Stimme und Harry hatte sich soweit beruhigt, das er kichern konnte.

"Ich hatte zwar ein paar Probleme dabei, aber ich musste keine Gewalt androhen." Travis wirkte zwar etwas irritiert bei dieser Aussage, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu.

"Aber du hattest keinen Erfolg bei dem Vater? Sein Name war glaube ich?" Harry's Mund stand nun offen.

"Das war eine schwer zu beschaffende Information Travis."

"Es ist unsere Aufgabe dir auf den Fersen zu bleiben Harry, dir und deinen Freunden. Nachdem Witch Weekly den Artikel veröffentlichte, haben wir ein wenig nachgeforscht."

"Die Faszination um den Jungen-der-Lebt erlischt scheinbar nie oder?"

"Nun ja, die Nachforschungen fanden bei Witch Weekly satt, und ich persönlich löschte das Gedächtnis des Autors und veränderte ihre Daten bevor der Artikel erschien. Ich sprach mit einem der Auroren welche die Abhörzauber dort überwachen, und ich muss zugeben, das der Junge nicht wirklich eine Informationsquelle ist." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Wieso wurde ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht?"

"Weil sie alle Daten von Sophie und ihren Eltern veröffentlichen wollte, und Muggel sind ein sehr einfaches Ziel, besonders für Voldemort. Diese Informationen können zwar noch immer irgendwie veröffentlicht werden, aber wir wollen es ihnen nicht zu einfach machen."

"Danke sehr Travis, Sophie und ich sind ihnen dafür sehr dankbar."

"Das ist kein Problem Harry. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, genauso wie ich, denn ich möchte meine schwangere Frau nicht zu Lange warten lassen." Sie schüttelten ihre Hände und Biller apparierte fort, da er die Rekruten umgehen wollte. Harry ging wieder in den Laden, wobei die Zwillinge noch nicht zurück waren, so dass sich Harry, nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Lee, verabschiedete und zu Warrick zurück reiste. Er ging nach unten und sah das Claudia und Warrick vor dem Fernseher saßen und Spaghetti aßen. Er war so leise gewesen, das sie völlig überrascht wurden, als er etwas sagte, was dazu führte, das ein Teil des Essens auf dem Boden landete. Er reinigte die Überreste mit seinem Zauberstab und einem Scourgify.

"Sind sie noch nicht wieder da?"

"Du solltest dich nicht so derart anschleichen Harry."

"Als wenn du sprechen könntest, wenn du mich morgens nackt sehen willst. Wie lief es dort drüben?"

"Ich bekam was ich wollte und konnte sogar Dumbledore einige Beleidigungen persönlich überbringen. Aber kehren wir zum Thema du und ein nackter Warrick zurück, meine liebe Claudia." Claudia wurde in den nächsten 15 Minuten kontinuierlich geärgert, während ein hungriger Harry sich Pasta machte. Er hatte den Teller gerade zur Hälfte geleert, als sich der Kamin aktivierte und Reiko und Sophie zurückkehrten.

Rückblick 8:55 Uhr EDT, Champaign-Urbana

Sophie und Reiko verließen die Flohnetzwerkstation und erblickten bereits das Schild von McDonalds, da es nicht zu übersehen war. Es gab in jeder großen Stadt solche Flohnetzwerkstationen, aber auch in den meisten Colleges. Sie befanden sich in der Regel in den Stationen der Greyhound-Busse, wodurch sie sehr unauffällig waren, da sie sich in großen Lagerräumen befanden. Es war auch ein Vorteil das die Greyhound-Linie einem Magier gehörte, wobei die Familie von Jonas' Mutter gewisse Anteile an dieser Firma besaß.

Sie verließen die Station und gingen über den schneebedeckten Weg zu dem Restaurant. Sophie war die letzte Nacht sehr nervös gewesen, und hatte am Ende einen leichten Schlaftrank genommen. Er hatte ausgereicht und sie hatte bis zum Morgen durch geschlafen. Reiko hatte sie vor einer Stunde geweckt, und beide waren in einer Rekordzeit bereit gewesen.

"Du bist noch immer nervös?" Sophie hob leicht genervt die Hände.

"Oh wieso muss ich auch nervös sein? Ich werde nur meine Mutter und meine Brüder zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren wiedersehen." Nun das traf zu, dachte Reiko.

"Entspann dich Sophie, sie wollen dich wiedersehen, sie haben dich wirklich vermisst. Und Harry hat sie sicher nicht dazu gezwungen hier zu erscheinen." Sophie mochte dieses Thema absolut nicht.

"Das würde er nicht tun." Reiko war sich dessen sicher, zum Teil zumindest. Sie wusste das Harry alles tun würde um Sophie glücklich zu machen, und würde mit allen Mitteln dafür sorgen, wenn es nötig war. Reiko fragte sich manchmal wirklich wieso Sophie und Harry so schnell ein Paar geworden waren. Warrick hatte Recht, Harry hatte sich nicht gezielt nach einer Freundin umgesehen, und so gut wie sie Harry mittlerweile kannte, musste Reiko zugeben, das sich die Gegensätze bei den beiden durchaus anzogen. Harry und Sophie waren nach Außen hin recht zurückhaltend, aber Harry war im Innern so hart, das es erst langsam zu weichen begann, das musste Reiko zugeben. Dies bedeutete aber nicht, das sie Harry gegenüber keine Bedenken hatte, aber er war ein guter Kerl und sie war sehr froh, das Sophie mit ihm glücklich war.

"Sieh es so, ich kenne die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene…….nein, Warrick hat sie mir gezeigt, denn Harry überlässt ihm das Denkarium durchaus wenn er darum bittet, und es war schon komisch wie die Erinnerungen hinein gelangen. Nebenbei, Harry mag deinen Vater eindeutig nicht, aber er war ziemlich Höflich ihm gegenüber und recht freundlich deiner Mutter gegenüber, jedenfalls deutlich freundlicher als mein Freund es war. Sie sind hier, weil sie es wollen." Sofern sie jedenfalls erscheinen dachte Reiko. Sie hatte recht offen Jonas' Theorie über die Eltern widersprochen, aber sie musste zugeben, das es im Bereich des möglichen lag. Sie hatte Claudia zu den Steeles' und den Forresters' geschickt um sicherzustellen, das nichts idiotisches geschehen würde, aber Claudia ließ sich durchaus überrumpeln, wenn die Jungen darauf vorbereitet waren.

"Ich weiß das sie es sind, ich hätte schon vor längerem daran denken sollen, mich so mit Ned und Jason zu treffen." Sie traten durch die Tür des Restaurant, und traten schnell ein, da es draußen ziemlich kalt war.

Sie waren die ersten dort, und alle bestellten sich einen Becher Kaffee, während sie warteten. Das Restaurant war um diese Zeit noch nicht sehr voll, denn die meisten Schüler waren in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren, weshalb sie recht schnell den Cadillac erkannten, als dieser gerade parkte. Sophie erkannte ihn nicht, wusste aber, das ihre Eltern und Jason andere Autos fuhren als damals, während Ned damals erst 14 Jahre alt war. Wie vermutet waren sie es in der Tat, denn es stiegen drei Personen aus, wobei Ned gefahren war, da er sich hier auskannte. Sie traten ein und erkannten die Mädchen sofort. Sophie stellte ihre Tasse ab, denn ihre Hände zitterten, bevor sie aufstand um sie zu begrüßen.

"Hallo zusammen." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, während sie ihre Mutter umarmte.

"Oh Sophie, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Lass dich einmal anschauen." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihre Tochter. Sophie war in den viereinhalb Jahren, seit ihrem letzten Kontakt ein gutes Stück gewachsen und war nicht länger das kleine Mädchen das sie verlassen hatte. Ned und Jason für ihren Teil, waren überrascht, wie gut aussehend ihre Schwester geworden war, und das bereitete ihnen Sorgen. Sie traten vor und umarmten sie gleichzeitig.

"Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen, Schwesterherz, und ich glaube dies ist deine Freundin Reiko." Reiko, der es wie Warrick nicht leicht fiel, diese Leute zu treffen, trat vor und schüttelte die Hände der anderen, wobei sie diese freundlich anlächelte.

"Ich bin Reiko Aylesworth, und es freut mich euch alle Kennenzulernen."

"Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen Reiko, es ist fast so als würde ich dich bereits kennen, jedenfalls nach den Briefen." Reiko entschied sich dazu, das Eis ein wenig zu lockern, und sich selbst ein wenig zu amüsieren.

"Das sind nur Lügen Ma'am, Sophie ist ziemlich Desillusioniert." Sophie nahm die Idee auf und übernahm den Ball.

"Ich habe sie nur mitgebracht um auf sie aufzupassen Mom, sie hat mentale Probleme." Dies lockerte durchaus die Stimmung auf.

"Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt? Wollen wir hier etwas essen? Die Jungs und ich hatten eine Kleinigkeit zu Hause." Sophie und Reiko sahen sich an und nickten dann, denn sie hatten sehr selten Gelegenheit Fastfood zu essen, so dass sie es genießen würden.

"Sicher, setzen wir uns und essen hier, während wir weiter Reden." Die fünf gingen zum Tresen und gaben ihre Bestellungen auf. Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie in einer Ecke am Tisch und aßen alle möglichen Sorten von Sandwiches und anderen Dingen.

"Also, wie war dein Weihnachtsfest, Sophie? Wo habt ihr gefeiert?" Die Mädchen sahen sich kurz an.

"Wir hatten sozusagen ein dreimaliges Weihnachtsfest, Mom. Wir haben bei Harry's Freunden in England gefrühstückt, dann bei Warrick's Familie in Indiana zu Mittag gegessen und dann bei Reiko und ihren Eltern in Tecumseh zu Abend gegessen."

"Wie um alles in der Welt seid ihr so schnell nach England und zurück gekommen? Seid ihr mit der Concorde geflogen?" Sophie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, den Portschlüssel ihrer Familie zu erklären, entschied sich dann aber für die Kurzversion.

"Nun wir verwendeten Magie Ned, wir können……..nun, du erinnerst dich sicher an Star Trek, und das Beamen? Nun, wenn du so willst, Beamen wir uns auch fort." Es war eine durchaus glaubhafte Erklärung, die sie wohl noch öfter verwenden würde.

"Wow, könnt ihr so auch den Ozean überqueren? Du hast das Flohnetzwerk erklärt, aber ich wusste nicht, das ihr soweit kommt." Ich ahnte es bis vor wenigen Monaten auch nicht, dachte Sophie amüsiert, wie auch Reiko.

"Es kommt darauf an, wie ihr es macht. Es ist aber recht überzeugend." Jason glaubte dies aber nicht.

"Das glaube ich. Also wie kamt ihr mit Harry's Familie klar? Halt, sagte er nicht, das er ein Waise ist?"

"Nun sie sind eher so eine Art Ersatzfamilie für ihn, da seine wirkliche Familie laut ihm nicht sehr freundlich ist, allerdings habe ich sie nie getroffen. Diese Ersatzfamilie hört auf den Namen Weasley, und er traf vier der Söhne sowie die Tochter in der Schule in Großbritannien, genauer gesagt in ihrer Version von Great Lakes und Tecumseh, die sich Hogwarts nennt."

"Hogwarts? Das ist ein kurioser Name, wer hat sich nur so etwas für eine Schule ausgedacht?" Wer eigentlich.

"Und du hast die Weasleys gemocht?" Abgesehen von Ron traf dies auf alle Weasleys zu.

"Das stimmt, und es war eine interessante Zeit. Zwei der Brüder besitzen gemeinsam mit Harry einen Scherzartikelladen. Ich habe hier auch ein paar Produkte von ihnen für euch." Sie holt ein paar Dinge aus ihrer Jackentasche, darunter auch mehrere der Anti-Gravitations-Bonbons, einen der Nougat der Nasenbluten verursachte, sowie ein paar andere Dinge für die kein Zauberstab benötigt wurde, um gegebenenfalls die Effekte zu beenden, und das sagte sie ihnen auch. Sie wollte eigentlich auch einen der Sümpfe mit beilegen, aber dafür war ein Zauberstab nötig, und das amerikanische Ministerium wäre mit Sicherheit nicht glücklich darüber, extra zu den Weirs zu kommen um den Sumpf zu entfernen. Sie hatte außerdem ihrer Mutter kein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft, denn soweit ging ihre Vergebung noch nicht. Die Jungen bekamen ihre per Post in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt, und sie würden auf sie bei ihrer Rückkehr warten.

"Interessant, also daher hat Harry sein Geld? Aus diesem Laden?"

"Oh Nein, er hat es geerbt, als seine Eltern und sein Pate starben. Den Laden gibt es erst seit wenigen Monaten. Denkt bitte daran, diese Dinge nicht bei anderen Leuten zu verwenden." Reiko und sie erzählten ihnen die Geschichte des Ladens, jedenfalls soweit sie diese von den drei Besitzern her kannten. Da Sophie sich relativ sicher fühlte, genoss sie das gemeinsame Frühstück.

"Also war der junge Mann den wir letzte Woche trafen, Warrick, und der ist dein Freund, Reiko?"

"Ja Ma'am, Warrick ist noch immer mein Freund. Er ist im selben Haus in der Schule wie ich, und wir kennen ihn beide seit unserem ersten Schultag, allerdings sind wir erst seit letztem Jahr ein Paar."

"Ein Haus entspricht in etwa einer Wohngruppe oder?" Die letzten Informationen dieser Art waren für Wendy fünf Jahre alt, weshalb sie nicht alles Wissen konnte.

"Mehr oder weniger ja, allerdings gibt es derzeit knapp 85 Schüler in Cortez, wobei ich uns beide sowie Warrick und Harry mit zählte. Claudia gehört zu einem anderen Haus namens Shawnee, während Jonas und Drew, der erst seit Kurzem zu unserer Gruppe gehört, und der ein Zimmerkamerad von Jonas ist, zu Jefferson gehören. Das letzte Haus heißt Proctor, und keiner von uns gehört dort hin."

"Ich sah wie Lizzie Proctor mit dem Teufel sprach!" sagte Sophie mit gespielt genervter Stimme zu ihrem Bruder.

"Danke Ned, und wir haben das seit Jahren von hunderten elfjährigen gehört." Sie dürfte dies selbst auch gesagt haben, obwohl sie das vermutlich nie zugeben würde.

"Ein weiteres Mal wird dich sicher nicht umbringen."

"Ich denke nicht, obwohl es dich töten könnte."

"Du darfst keine Magie verwenden, meine liebe Schwester, und ja, ich kenne die Regeln in dieser Beziehung." Sophie gab sich mental einen Schlag das sie dies erwähnt hatte.

"Wer sagte denn das ich Magie verwenden würde?" Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und schlug ihm dann leicht auf die Nase. Sie hatte ihre Brüder sehr vermisst, ebenso wie ihr Verhalten unter einander. Sie agierte ähnlich Warrick und Jonas gegenüber, aber dies war anders, denn sie hatte sehr schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Kabbeleien mit ihren Brüdern, und das seit sie sich erinnern konnte.

"Mom, halt sie bitte auf." Wendy rieb ihrer Tochter sanft die Schultern, wobei es ihr schwer fiel, ihre Tochter aus den Augen zu lassen, nachdem sie diese so lang nicht gesehen hatte.

"Sicher nicht." Sie beendeten nun ihr Frühstück, und zogen ihre Jacken wieder an.

"Wohin gehen wir zuerst?" Jeder schien darauf zu warten, das ein anderer einen Vorschlag machte, bis Jason sich zu Wort meldete.

"Ned, dies ist dein Territorium, also wo beginnen wir am besten?"

"Gehen wir in meine Wohngruppe." Hier stimmten alle zu, und die Gruppe ging zum Campus. Die Gehstrecke dauerte gut 20 Minuten, und keiner beeilte sich. Sie unterhielten sich über Ned's Noten während des ersten Semesters, wo der Durchschnitt von 3,50 in den GPA lag, und sie waren ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn gewesen. Ned wohnte in der Snyder Hall, die allerdings während der Ferien nicht zugänglich war.

"Entschuldigt, ich kann euch leider meine Räume nicht zeigen."

"Ich habe jetzt gut fünfeinhalb Jahre in einer Wohngruppe gelebt Ned, ich denke ich weiß wie es aussieht. Nebenbei ahne ich wie dein Zimmer aussieht." Ned war ein wenig chaotisch, und sein Zimmer in der Casa de Weir zeigte dies selbst heute noch.

"Nein, das kannst du nicht wirklich, denn mein Zimmerkamerad ist ein regelrechter Aufräumfanatiker, weshalb ich freiwillig aufräume um ihn ruhig zu halten." Reiko hatte nun eine Idee, während sie um das Gebäude herum gingen.

"Ned, ist um diese Zeit jemand dort drinnen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand im Lehrerzimmer sein könnte, aber es dürften keine Schüler hier sein, denn sie haben einen gemeinsamen Wohnbereich in dieser Zeit. Wieso?" Reiko zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

"Dies ist ein sehr guter Türöffner, und anders als meine jüngere Klassenkameradin hier darf ich ihn auch verwenden." Reiko wollte wirklich höflich und hilfreich sein, ahnte aber, das es nicht schaden konnte, ihnen die Magie zu zeigen. Ned zögerte nicht, sondern ging den Weg wieder zurück.

"Kommt schon, es gibt eine Hintertür durch die wir rein können." Dies war nicht die erste Magie welche die drei sahen. Der ehemalige Schulleiter, Professor Rydell, hatte ihnen bei Sophie's Einschulung etwas Magie vorgeführt, wie auch Josh Lyman, welcher die Einführungskurse für muggelgeborene durchführte, sobald diese ihre Briefe bekamen. Trotzdem wollte er es gerne erneut sehen. Sie erreichten die Tür und Reiko ließ sie einen Halbkreis bilden, wie es in Muggelgebieten üblich war.

"Alohomora"

Das Schloss ging mit einem Klicken auf und die Tür schwang auf……und Ned und Jason hatten sich noch nie so betrogen gefühlt wie jetzt, da sie dies nicht selbst tun konnten. Dieser Anblick führte wieder dazu, das sie ihren Vater verstehen konnten, aber beide würden Sophie NIEMALS aus dem Haus werfen.

Sie gingen nun nach Oben zu Ned's Zimmer im zweiten Stock. Er hatte es nicht übertrieben, denn es war erstaunlich aufgeräumt. Es war ein Zwei-Personen-Zimmer, zu dem ein gemeinsames Bad etwas weiter entfernt gehörte. Der Raum war knapp ein Drittel so groß wie die Räume in Great Lakes, und in jeder Ecke stand ein Schrank, anstatt der vier Betten an jeder Wand. Sophie erzählte ihnen diese Dinge, und gab zu, das es nicht schlecht aussah.

"Ich wette es ist aufgeräumter als eure Zimmer."

"Da hast du Recht Ned, aber auch nur weil Warrick leicht chaotisch in der Beziehung ist. Sein Zimmer zu Hause ist fast leer. Ich meine, es gibt keine Abfälle oder dergleichen auf dem Boden." Das lag aber eher an Winky als an Warrick, aber dieses Detail wäre vermutlich zuviel für die drei gewesen.

"Und Harry?"

"Er hat einen Koffer in dem er seine Dinge aufbewahrt, abgesehen von der Kleidung. Er wuchs in sehr armen Verhältnissen auf, weshalb er sehr vorsichtig mit seinen Dingen umgeht." Sophie's Beschreibung von Harry sorgte jedes mal für Verwirrung wenn sie von ihm sprach, und das traf auch auf ihre Familie zu.

"Ich dachte er ist reich?" Hier antwortete Reiko.

"Das ist er Mrs. Weir, aber die Tante und der Onkel bei denen er aufwuchs wussten nichts vom Geld, und sie…..nun ja, sie mochten die Tatsache nicht das er ein Magier ist, weshalb sie versuchten es aus ihm hinaus zu prügeln." Sie dankte Peter und Wendy Weir dafür das diese dies nie versucht hatten.

"Ja Mom, Harry's Geschichte ist sehr lang, ich werde ihn bitten es euch zu erzählen, wenn ihr ihn wiederseht."

"Da wir gerade dabei sind, wann müsst ihr wieder zur Schule?"

"Morgen in einer Woche oder am Tag danach, wir werden es noch herausfinden."

"Gut, dann haben wir reichlich Zeit uns wiederzusehen. Dein Vater muss ab Montag wieder arbeiten, denn es steht ein großes Gerichtsverfahren an." Peter Weir war ein sehr guter Anwalt, sehr zum Leidwesen der Staatsanwaltschaft von Illinois, da er regelmäßig schwere Fälle übernahm. Sophie lächelte.

"Das ist gut, und ihr könnt dann die anderen ebenfalls treffen. Eine Frage Ned, wo sind die Toiletten? Ich glaube ich hatte zu viel Kaffee."

"Geht links aus der Tür hinaus und dann nach rechts, die Tür ist wenige Meter dahinter."

"Danke, ich bin gleich wieder da." Reiko begleitete sie, und beide warteten bis sie außer Hörweite waren bevor sie redeten. Beide waren in neben einander liegenden Kabinen:

"Also wie denkst du läuft es? Deine Familie scheint wirklich nett zu sein."

"Sie sind……es ist einfach so ungewohnt, wieder mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Sie sind mir so…….ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, so…."

"Fremd?"

"So in etwa, ja. Harry sagte neulich das selbe als wir im Fuchsbau waren, nämlich das er sich dort fremd fühlte, obwohl er nur wenige Monate nicht dort war. Für mich waren es mehrere Jahre aber trotzdem geht es mir genauso."

"Das kann ich verstehen, und ich denke, das jeder Jugendliche, der auf ein Internat geht fast genauso fühlt, denn auf mich trifft das zu. Gib dem ganzen einfach etwas Zeit, und die Dinge werden sich wieder beruhigen."

"Das hoffe ich. Ich frage mich ob es bei Dad irgend eine Art von Hoffnung gibt? Ich meine, ihr habt die Art gesehen wie meine Mutter sich durchgesetzt hat." Reiko wollte gerne fragen, ob es dazu mehr Hintergründe gab, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen.

"Ich weiß nicht, gib bitte deiner Mom etwas Zeit, auf ihn einzugehen. Ich denke, das er etwas wie jetzt vermuten wird, oder das es noch kommen wird, aber sie ist noch hier, also hat er sie nicht aufgehalten." Das war sehr wohl wahr, dachte Sophie. Jonas' Theorien waren zwar recht paranoid, aber sie stimmten teilweise mit denen von Sophie überein. Sie beendeten ihren Besuch und gingen wieder zu den Weirs zurück, welche in etwa das selbe getan hatten, indem sie sich über Sophie und Reiko unterhielten.

Sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit in Ruhe über den Campus zu wandern, wobei Sophie jene Dinge erklärte, die sie in ihren Briefen nicht direkt erklärt hatte. Sie erfuhren alles über Claudia und die drei Jungen, aber auch von ihren Lehrern, allerdings auch einiges über die Dinge welche die beiden jetzt tun konnten. Ned erklärte auch einige Dinge, obwohl er den Campus erst seit vier Monaten kannte, aber er konnte schon einiges über die Gebäude und Bereiche erklären. Sophie und Reiko empfanden den Campus als sehr angenehm, aber Ned's Bemühen um ein Interesse stieß doch deutlich auf taube Ohren. Beide wollten viel Sonne und den Ozean für ihren Teil der College-Zeit, welche beide gemeinsam verbringen wollten.

"Wie laufen deine SAT-Vorbereitungen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht Mom, es ist schwer zu sagen. Wir lernen derzeit aus den Büchern die wir bekommen haben, und mehrere ältere Schüler überprüfen unser Wissen regelmäßig. Allerdings sind es noch über 2 Monate bis zu den Prüfungen."

"Was ist bisher deine favorisierte Schule?"

"Darüber diskutieren wir noch immer, obwohl wir alle gemeinsam zu einer Schule gehen wollen, zumindest wir vier, so dass es von unserer gemeinsamen Abstimmung abhängt.. Jonas und Harry werden professionelle Sportler werden, aber dank dem Flohnetzwerk spielt es keine Rolle wo sie leben."

Es war jetzt früher Nachmittag und Sophie war der Ansicht, das der Besuch jetzt am besten beendet wurde, wo die Dinge sehr gut liefen. Alle waren etwas müde, und man sollte es dann nicht über strapazieren, besonders bei dieser Gruppe. Sie kamen nun wieder bei dem McDonalds an, wo sie sich getroffen hatten, und die Greyhound Haltestelle war nur wenige Straßen entfernt.

"Reiko und ich sollten nun los, Mom, wann können wir uns wiedersehen?" Wendy Weir dachte in die selbe Richtung wie ihre Tochter, nämlich das sie sich nun verabschieden sollten. Zu viel und zu schnell wäre nicht gut für ihre noch sehr fragile Beziehung. Wie schon Alexis de Tocqueville sagte, sollte man es am Anfang mit der Geduld nicht über strapazieren. Dieses passte gerade bei manchen Personen sehr gut, besonders bei solchen Ereignissen wie in der Vergangenheit.

"Wie wäre es heute in einer Woche? Bring die anderen ruhig mit, ich würde besonders Harry gerne besser Kennenlernen."

"Das ist kein Problem, ich werde es bei meiner Rückkehr mit ihnen besprechen. Ich werde dich dann am Montag von Warrick aus anrufen."

"Das ist gut. Also Ned, Jason, würdet ihr uns bitte kurz entschuldigen? Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen." Die Jungen zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen etwas weg. Wendy sah zu ihrer Tochter, denn sie wusste nicht recht wie sie es sagen sollte, obwohl Reiko leicht amüsiert wirkte.

"Sophie meine Liebe, du und Harry……ihr seid vorsichtig oder? Ich meine, habt ihr Magier auch Wege der Verhütung?" obwohl sie wusste das etwas derartiges kommen würde, wurde Sophie trotzdem ziemlich Rot im Gesicht.

"Mom!"

"Ich weiß es ist etwas komisch darüber zu Reden, und ich habe auch kaum das Recht dazu. Aber es sind Gespräche die niemand je mit dir geführt hat." Lisa Aylesworth hatte dies bereits bei Sophie getan, insbesondere die Gespräche über die Verhütung.

"Harry und haben keinen Sex Mom, und während sich das mit Sicherheit ändern wird, und zwar recht bald…..nun ja, es gibt Zaubertränke zur Verhütung." Sehr bald traf es sehr genau, denn am Tag zuvor am Strand war recht Nahe daran gewesen. Sophie hatte Harry nicht aufgehalten, und Harry Sophie ebenso nicht, denn es war ein Akt der Gegenseitigkeit. Sophie hatte immer gewusst, das sie von Harry nie dazu gedrängt würde, besonders seit ihrem Gespräch am ersten Tag, als er ihr sagte, das er im Bezug auf Mädchen nie die Vorteile seines Ruhmes ausnutzte.

"Das ist gut zu wissen, aber trotzdem spreche ich es nicht gern an. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen, mit einem sehr wissbegierigen Kopf auf den Schultern, und ich vertraue darauf das du die richtigen Dinge tust." Sie erwähnte nicht was die richtigen Dinge waren, aber Sophie vermutete das sie auf Sex ansprach.

"Das werde ich Mom, und wenn du einen Großmutter in den nächsten Jahren wirst, dann mit Sicherheit nicht über mich." Das bedeutete aber durchaus nicht, das Harry und Sophie keinen Sex haben würden. Ned und Jason hatten ebenfalls Freundinnen, aber beide waren noch relativ neu im Vergleich zu Sophie und Harry, aber Unfälle konnten passieren. Denn sie hatten keine Kipplinger's Fail Safe Potion, im Gegensatz zu Sophie. Diese Erklärung schien Wendy zu beruhigen, und zu Sophie's Erleichterung ging sie nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

"Passt bitte auf dem Rückweg auf euch auf, besonders bei den Kaminen." Bei dem letzten Wort schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und winkte Jason und Ned zu sich. Die Weirs umarmten sich nun und Wendy überraschte sie, indem sie auch Reiko darin einschloss und ihr etwas zuflüsterte:

"Danke sehr das du für Sophie da gewesen bist." Reiko lächelte nun.

"Es war mir eine Freude Ma'am, sie ist die beste Freundin die ich finden konnte." Sie trennten sich nun, und die Jungen schüttelten Reiko kurz die Hand, bevor sie in etwa das sagten was Wendy nur geflüstert hatte. Sie hatten viel über sie gelesen, und es war recht interessant sie persönlich kennenzulernen, da Sophie nie irgend welche Bilder mitgeschickt hatte.

Sophie und Reiko warteten bis die anderen gegangen waren, bevor sie zum öffentlichen Flohnetzwerk-Station gingen. Sie gingen ziemlich schnell, da es immer kälter wurde. Reiko wartete bis sie einen Straßenblock entfernt waren, bevor sie etwas sagte.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut Reiko, und es hätte nicht besser laufen können." Nein das hätte es nicht gekonnt, und keiner war darüber mehr erleichtert als Reiko, die sich mental bereits darauf vorbereitet hatte, Schlägertrupps abzuwehren, sollte Mr. Wonderful sich für die Gewalt entscheiden. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zu.

"Nur damit es klar ist, wir gehen hier NICHT zur Schule." Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

"Das war schon klar, bevor wir hier her kamen. Die Sonne ist nur noch 21 Monate entfernt. Keine Schneestürme mehr, und ich kann es kaum erwarten."

"Ich bin sicher, das wir die Jungen überzeugen können."

"Harry kann jederzeit über das Flohnetzwerk wenn er das Quidditch-Training hat, und Warrick begleitet uns einfach." Warrick hatte sich in der Tat dem Kursbuch für die SAT endlich angenommen, nachdem sie von der Insel zurückgekehrt waren. Bis jetzt war es nur noch Harry aus der Gruppe, der bisher sich nicht für eine Muggel-Universität entschieden hatte. Er war gewiss nicht dumm, aber die Idee vier weitere Jahre in einem Klassenraum zu verbringen, gefiel ihm bisher einfach nicht.

Sie erreichten die Station kurz darauf, und reisten zu Warrick's Haus zurück. Dort fanden sie Warrick, Claudia, und Harry vor, die gerade Spaghetti aßen und sich vor dem Fernseher unterhielten. Alle sahen sie nun neugierig an.

"Und?"

"Es verlief wirklich gut, und es war ein sehr schönes Geschenk Harry, und es hätte kein schöneres geben können, denn es bedeutete mir so viel." Harry bemerkte regelrecht eine Art Glücksgefühl darüber, das seine Aktion so gut verlaufen war. Er umarmte sie fest, und war sehr froh darüber, das sie so glücklich war.

"Du wirkst glücklich."

"Das bin ich, dies war ein schönes Jahr, besonders aber die letzten fünf Monate."

"Ich geh euch eben etwas zu Trinken holen……möchtest du noch etwas Pasta?"

"Das klingt gut."

"Sicher, gerne doch. Ich komme eben mit dir mit."

"Nein, ich nehme es, du hast schon genug heute getan." sagte er und ging in die Küche, wo er leise nach Dobby rief.

"Also, wie war es wirklich?"

"Es war in Ordnung Harry, und es ist nichts weiter passiert."

"Sie kommen mit einander aus?"

"Ja das tun sie, obwohl ich noch etwas anderes bemerkte."

"Was war das?"

"Reiko benutzte ihren Zauberstab um die Tür zu öffnen, und zwar zum Zimmer ihrer jüngeren Brüder."

"Also?"

"Die Brüder schienen ziemlich Eifersüchtig Harry. Keiner von den anderen sah es, aber man konnte es fast schon fühlen."

"Ich kann ihnen nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen, ähnlich wie Mom und Petunia." Dobby nickte nun, als wenn er dies glauben würde, wobei er Petunia Dursley nicht wirklich traute, etwas das er aber Harry niemals gegenüber zugeben würde.

"Harry, wenn ich fragen darf, wie verlief dein eigenes Abenteuer mit deiner Familie?"

"Das war sehr interessant Dobby, und sehr Erkenntnisreich. Wenn ich den anderen die Erinnerung zeige, werde ich sicherstellen, das Winky und du auch anwesend seid."

"Danke Harry. Ich muss sagen, das die Teilnahme an deinen Abenteuern sehr stimulierend sein kann."

"Mehr als die Zusammenarbeit mit Todessern?"

"Es ist mehr als nur ruhig, das steht fest."

"Wirklich?"

"Nun, nicht so sehr." Die beiden sahen sich an und fingen dann an zu Lachen, während sie die Pasta für Reiko und Sophie fertig stellten. Sie gingen wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo Winky bereits die UNO-Karten ausgab. Das neue Jahr würde in wenigen Tagen beginnen und damit auch das Jahr 1997.


	15. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 14

Sonntag, 29. Dezember 1996

WWW

16:00 Uhr GMT

Der Laden war, wie abgesprochen, Sonntags geschlossen. Diese Regel galt allerdings nicht während der Weihnachtsferien von Hogwarts, denn die Zwillinge wollten von diesem Geschäft profitieren, weshalb der Laden zwischen 12 Uhr und 18 Uhr geöffnet war. Lee hatte kein Problem damit, da er lediglich die Bestellungen annehmen musste und einige Dinge den Kunden erklären musste, was seine Arbeit relativ leicht machte. Allerdings mussten manche Dinge den Kunden sehr genau erklärt werden. Und es gab auch Fragen wie:

"Dies ist für niemanden tödlich oder?".

oder

"Dies wird Filch sehr ärgern, oder?".

Die Eltern und ältere Verwandte fragten in der Regel diese Dinge, denn obwohl sie niemanden Schaden wollten, so sollte doch der Hausmeister leiden. Bei Great Lakes war die Sache etwas anders. Ihr Hausmeister, der 32jährige Riley Poole, war genauso über genau wie Filch, aber er hatte keine Probleme mit dem durch WWW ausgelösten Chaos und vor allem war er nicht so verhasst wie Filch. Harry hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt, als er meinte das Steve Atwood der siebte menschliche Angestellte von WWW war…….Riley Poole war der siebte gewesen, da Harry schon kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahres eingeweiht hatte, und dieser bekam als Gegenleistung für seine Duldung regelmäßig Überschussware aus dem Laden. Daraus waren einige Dividenden entstanden, da Harry Poole gebeten hatte, gezielt auf Post für Sophie zu achten, und sie ihr direkt zu übergeben. Dank einer monatlichen Zahlung von 200 Dollar hatte Harry seine relative Ruhe, und das für weniger als das was er Dobby und Winky zahlte, denn deren 65 Galleonen im Monat entsprachen 500 Dollar. Fast alle aus der Gruppe wussten dies nicht, sehr wohl aber die Zwillinge, da Harry es nicht übertreiben wollte. Er hatte es auch Sophie gesagt, die es ebenfalls geheim hielt, da Warrick und Jonas sonst die Situation ausnutzen würden.

Neville und Luna waren vor wenigen Minuten eingetroffen, und gingen durch den Laden, als Harry erschien, um genau zu sein in der Tür. Der Rücken seiner beiden Freunde war ihm zugewandt, und er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, weshalb er in die kreative Trickkiste griff. Er zielte auf Neville, und schickte einen leichten Repulsar-Zauber:

"Repulsar"

Er nutzte seinen Zauberstab, weshalb er es leise ausführen konnte, und sah wie Neville zusammen zuckte, als wenn ihm jemand auf den Rücken tippte. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Harry der ihm zuwinkte. Beide gingen nun nach Hinten, und nachdem sie durch die Tür waren, sagten sie etwas.

"Hallo zusammen."

"Hallo Harry, du siehst so braun aus." Und das tat er wirklich, denn dank der vielen Zeit in der Sonne hatten Sophie und er eine gute Bräune sich zugelegt, sowohl vor Weihnachten als auch gestern, als Harry und Sophie alleine auf der Insel waren, und zu entspannen und ein paar andere Dinge zu tun.

"Wir waren gestern auf der Insel Luna, das hat seine Vorteile." Luna trug das Kleid das Sophie ihr gekauft hatte, und sah wirklich gut darin aus. Es stand ihr sehr gut, und sie trug dazu ihre Kette mit den Flaschenverschlüssen, sowie recht kuriose Ohrringe. Sie sah sich nun um.

"Sind deine Freunde auch hier?"

"Nein heute nicht, obwohl sie euch Kennenlernen wollen. Wir haben uns heute für einen Ruhetag entschieden, wo wir allein unterwegs sind. Wir haben viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, und manchmal tut eine solche Pause gut." Sie gingen in den Wohnbereich wo Fred und George mit Essen und Getränken warteten. Die Fünf unterhielten sich einige Zeit lang, bevor auf Harry's und Fred und George's Bitte hin ein Denkarium geholt wurde, so dass sie sich in Ruhe den Streit mit Ron im September sehen konnten. Hier noch ein Beispiel daraus:

"Was zur Hölle machst du mit meinen Sachen Ron?"

"WO IST DIE KARTE DER HERUMTREIBER NEVILLE! ICH WEISS DAS DU SIE HAST, UND ICH VERLANGE IHRE SOFORTIGE HERAUSGABE!"

"Wovon zur Hölle redest du da?"

"GIB SIE SOFORT HER NEVILLE! WENN SIE JEMAND VERDIENT HAT DANN BIN EINZIG UND ALLEIN ICH DAS! Ich werde solange Weitersuchen bis ich sie finde." Ron begann erneut damit Neville's Sachen zu durchsuchen, während dieser heran trat.

WHAM! Der Schlag traf genau das Kinn und Ron viel wie vom Blitz getroffen um.

Harry und die Zwillinge beobachteten den Rest der Erinnerung und amüsierten sich ziemlich, obwohl Neville nicht anwesend war, als Ron von McGonagall zusammen gestaucht wurde. Neville zeigte ihnen auch die Ereignisse um die Heuler für McGonagall, wonach Harry den ganzen Abend über lächeln musste. Im Gegenzug zeigten sie ihnen Ron's unfreiwillige Flugeinlage nach der Schneeballschlacht.

"Also, wie hat er sich seither benommen?" George verzog das Gesicht, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.

"Das wissen wir nicht wirklich Neville, denn wir waren seit dem nicht mehr im Fuchsbau, und er war nicht hier, obwohl wir ihn nicht hinaus geworfen hätten, wenn er es versucht hätte."

"Ihr habt ihm und Ginny keine Sommerarbeit hier im Laden gegeben?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, wir überlegen ob wir eine Auszeit bei der Entwicklung nehmen sollen, weshalb wir mehr Zeit für den Laden hätten. Ginny hatte seit Schulbeginn einige Probleme weshalb wir ihr eine Pause geben möchten, weshalb wir ihr zu Weihnachten einige Galleonen gaben um dies auszugleichen. Bei Ron haben wir gar nicht erst überlegt, und zwar schon vor seinem Auftritt zu Weihnachten." George hatte nun eine Idee.

"Würde einer von euch gerne uns etwas während des Sommers helfen? Selbst wenn Ron sich wirklich benimmt, können wir zumindest stundenweise noch Hilfe gebrauchen. Lee würde gerne ein paar Tage frei haben, und gleiches gilt für uns. Wir wissen das wir euch vertrauen können." Neville und Luna sahen sich überrascht an, denn keiner von beiden hatte mit etwas derartigem gerechnet.

"Ich hätte ein- oder zwei Tage die Woche zeit, da ich normalerweise meinem Vater beim Quibbler helfe."

"Für mich gilt gleiches, so dass ich etwas mehr Zeit außerhalb des Hauses verbringen kann. Professor Sprout und ich hatten über ein Forschungsprojekt im Sommer nachgedacht, aber das würde nicht jeden Tag beanspruchen."

"Sehr gut, ihr seid eingestellt. Wir haben sechs Monate zeit unsere Pläne zu vervollständigen, weshalb die Zeit nicht drängt. Viel wird davon abhängen wie der Krieg läuft, aber auch wie dumm sich Ron wieder benimmt."

"Ihr mögt ihn nicht wirklich oder?" Fred schloss kurz die Augen.

"Das Problem bei Ron ist, das man nicht weiß wie er am Tag reagiert, manchmal kommt man sehr gut mit ihm aus, aber leider gibt es sehr oft Probleme mit ihm. Percy war wenigstens vorhersehbar, und man konnte sich darauf einstellen. Bei Ron muss man sich täglich neu auf seine Launen einstellen, und diese wechseln sehr oft, weshalb er es oft einfach nicht wert ist, beachtet zu werden." Das fasste die Dinge recht gut zusammen, weshalb weder George noch Harry irgend etwas weiter dazu sagten.

Die vier unterhielten sich noch in aller ruhe darüber, wobei sie nicht weiter auf Ron zusprechen kamen. Die Zwillinge verschwanden um Punkt 18 Uhr um Lee bei der Ladenschließung zu helfen.

"Aber wie bist du hier her gekommen Harry? Wenn jemand so oft internationale Portschlüssel verwendet wie du, müsste er eigentlich längst im St. Mungos liegen."

"So offen war ich nicht so oft hier. In Ordnung, ihr würdet es so oder so im Bezug auf die Insel erfahren." Er begann nun ihnen den Koffer und das Flohnetzwerk darin zu erklären, wobei er besonders die Geheimhaltung betonte.

"Du hast die Dinge wirklich gut vorbereitet oder? Ich denke Dumbledore hatte nicht zu Unrecht angst vor dir." Harry lachte, während Neville nur lächelte.

"Dumbledore ist…….weißt du, ich bin es Leid über Dumbledore nachzudenken. Aber bitte sagt niemanden etwas über die Koffer. Soweit es um mich geht, ist der Zirkel der Wissenden hiermit vollständig."

Neville konnte nicht anders als über die Ereignisse der letzten sechs Monate zu schmunzeln. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine praktisch aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen, und so wie es aussah nur wegen Dumbledore, sowie Harry's Hass auf ihn. Neville verstand, das Dumbledore praktisch Harry's gesamtes Leben die letzten 15 Jahre über kontrolliert hatte, und es noch immer zu tun versuchte, da Dumbledore immer wieder Harry zu Entscheidungen zwang, der er sonst nie treffen würde. Hermine hingegen tat ihm in gewisser Weise Leid, denn sie stand durchaus fest hinter Harry, wurde aber einfach zu direkt von Dumbledore überwacht.

"Was ist mit der Zeit nach der Schule? Werdet ihr ihnen dann mehr vertrauen?"

"Das sind lange 18 Monate von jetzt an, Neville. Ich werde mich bis auf weiteres auf die Schule konzentrieren. Meine Noten waren nie besser als jetzt, und im Frühling finden die Quidditch-Endspiele sowie die Olympics statt. Es wird eine schöne Zeit."

Luna wechselte nun das Thema, jedenfalls so wie nur sie es konnte.

"Also Harry, deine neue Schule liegt ziemlich weit im Norden oder?"

"Ja das stimmt, es ist in dieser Jahreszeit ziemlich kalt dort."

"Also hast du in der Region irgend welche Crumple Horned Snorkaks gesehen?" dies überrumpelte Harry völlig, und er musste lachen.

"Nun nein Luna, das habe ich nicht. Wir dürfen das Schulgelände im Prinzip nicht verlassen, obwohl ich diese Regel recht oft verletze."

"Das solltest du aber bitte tun, das Journal für Obscure Kreaturen würde dir sicher einen Artikel widmen wenn es dir gelänge, erst Recht wenn du ein Photo davon machen könntest." Harry bereute es nun wirklich, das Luna das Angebot für Great Lakes abgelehnt hatte, denn er genoss es immer wieder über solche Dinge zu hören.

"Es gibt da nur ein Problem."

"Und das wäre Harry?"

"Ich weiß nicht wie sie aussehen."

"Nun, das weiß niemand Harry. Aber ich habe gelesen, das man sie sofort erkennen kann. Daddy und ich haben im August zwei Wochen lang in Skandinavien gesucht, aber keinen gefunden. Vielleicht hast du mehr Glück."

"Ich werde es versuchen Luna. Der Quibbler hat die exklusiven Photorechte, das kann ich versprechen." Harry dachte das es den anderen an einem Wochenende sicher Spaß machen würde zu Suchen.

"Daddy würde sich sehr freuen." Luna hatte Harry in ihren Briefen die wichtigsten Geschichten hinter den Nachrichten ihres Vaters erzählt, und Harry würde Dobby später bitten ihm eine Ausgabe zu besorgen. Es würde mit Sicherheit eine angenehme Unterhaltung für die Gruppe werden, da es im Prinzip eine Mischung aus der Muggelzeitung „The National Enquirer" und dem MAD-Magazin war.

"Das hoffe ich, denn ich habe deinem Vater einiges zu verdanken. Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wann ihr auf die Insel möchtet?" Hier meldete sich Neville zu Wort.

"Wir hatten an den Anfang der Osterferien gedacht, so dass wir mehr als nur einen Tag haben. Ich denke McGonagall würde sonst Verdacht schöpfen, wenn ich für noch längere Zeit verschwinden würde."

"Überwacht sie dich so stark?"

"Es befinden sich überall in unserem Zimmer Abhörzauber, allerdings kann es sein, das sie schon zu deiner Zeit dort installiert wurden." Dies überraschte Harry nicht wirklich.

"Luna, trifft diese Überwachung auch auf dich zu?"

"Ja, auch bei mir sind diese Zauber, aber nur in der Mitte des Raumes. Es ist durchaus möglich das alle Räume damit ausgestattet sind Harry."

"Nun ich werde ihm keine Vorwürfe machen wenn es wirklich auf alle Räume zuträfe."

"Es gibt aber nichts zum Abhören in unserem Raum, abgesehen von Seamus und Parvati."

"Sie treiben es auch wenn ihr anwesend seid?"

"Jede verdammte Nacht, und oft genug müssen Dean oder ich den Ruhezauber auf sie aussprechen wenn sie es wieder einmal vergessen."

"Das macht nicht Ron?"

"Ich persönlich denke er genießt die Show, denn ich bezweifle das Hermine und er so aktiv sind." Harry glaubte dies auch nicht. Hermine war nicht der Typ Mensch dafür, und selbst Ron war nicht so aktiv in der Beziehung.

"Rick und Terry, meine anderen Zimmerkameraden vergessen die Zauber zum Glück nie. Warrick geht in den Keller, und ich habe ihn bisher dabei nicht gestört."

"Wie oft verwendest du die Karte Harry?"

"Nicht sehr oft wie wir es eigentlich gern würden Luna, denn Murray ahnt meist wer hinter möglichen Streichen stecken dürfte."

"Es stört sie nicht?"

"Solange sie sich dabei amüsiert, hat sie keine Probleme damit."

"Ähnlich wie Dumbledore und die Zwillinge." Harry sah es zwar nicht so, aber Überraschung Überraschung.

"Nicht wirklich, denn er kann den großväterlichen alten Mann spielen, solange McGonagall die Schmutzarbeit für ihn erledigt. Heyman ist vom Verhalten sehr ähnlich, allerdings lässt er uns auch in Frieden. Entweder mag er mich, oder Murray hat ihm gesagt, das er uns nicht stören soll, aber das weiß nicht."

"Wie auch immer, das ist sehr gut für dich." Fred und George kamen nun mit Lee zurück, und die sechs unterhielten sich noch eine gute Stunde lang, bevor Neville und Luna wieder los mussten. Harry und die Zwillinge gingen nun noch etwas zum Frankenstein's Workshop, da Fred und George ihm ein paar Dinge zeigen wollten, an denen sie arbeiteten.

"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, sie hier her zu bringen."

"Wir haben uns überlegt das du dies gerne möchtest, und da du uns nie um wirklich viele Dinge bittest, dachten wir uns das wir dir diesen Gefallen tun." Harry sah sie überrascht an.

"Ihr Jungs seid einfach genial." Sie gaben ihm nun grinsend einen Klapps auf den Rücken.

"Nun wir nehmen an das Ron uns weiter belästigen wird, weshalb wir einen Ersatzplan brauchten."

"Zumindest müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen darum machen, das Hermine den Job haben möchte, denn ich habe wirklich gedacht das sie mich verhexen würde, als ich sie neulich fragte." Fred begann nun zu Kichern.

"Ich habe ihr im Juli einen Job angeboten, nur um zu sehen wie sie reagiert. Sie sah mich an als hätte ich sie gebeten, als Spielerin bei den Chudley Cannons anzufangen. Ich habe das als Nein gewertet und bin schnell in eine andere Richtung gegangen, bevor sie mir wehtun konnte." Das dürfte sehr amüsant ausgesehen haben, dachte Harry. Er wartete noch immer auf die Reaktion von Hermine wegen dem Zwischenfall mit Ron, aber angesichts der Umstände dürfte der Brief noch einige Zeit dauern. Es tat ihm aber trotzdem schon etwas innerlich weh, das Hermine sich so deutlich für Ron's Seite entschieden hatte, aber er ging davon aus, das die romantische Liebe generell jegliche Freundschaft übersteigen würde.

Ihr Treffen mit Michael Steele war für Donnerstag angesetzt, und sie stimmten zu, sich am Abend zuvor für eine letzte Besprechung zu treffen.

Donnerstag, 02. Januar 1997

Firma Steele and Family Investments

12:50 Uhr Mittags

Es war eine Art Arbeitsessen, weshalb die drei Partner von WWW im Büro von Michael Steele saßen und während eines gemütlichen indischen Essens mit ihm über ihre geschäftlichen Planungen sprachen, wobei das Essen von Michael's Assistenten besorgt worden war, der kein Magier war und deshalb nicht am Gespräch teilnahm. Fred und George waren sich durchaus über die Kosten für den Bau oder die Anmietung von Läden in den Fünf magischen Gassen der Vereinigten Staaten, namentlich in Milwaukee, Boston, New York, Tulsa, und San Francisco sowie die Einstellung der nötigen Mitarbeiter durchaus bewusst. Aber da sie in einer Gesellschaft unter der Drohung von Voldemort und den Todessern aufgewachsen waren, fassten die Zwillinge nicht so schnell Vertrauen in die Bevölkerung.

"Zusammengefasst kann man sagen, das ihr nicht sofort neue Filialen eröffnen müsst, insbesondere da ihr beiden hier noch relativ neu auf dem Markt wärt, dafür aber auch die einzigsten Anbieter. Dieser Teil ist auch der Dringendste, besonders dank der neuen Verkaufsmöglichkeiten in Oklahoma. Könnte Lee Jordan in den Produktionsprozess mit eingebunden werden?" die Zwillinge hatten dies auch schon überlegt, aber es bisher immer verworfen.

"Das wäre möglich, zumindest für die einfacheren Arbeiten. Wir haben schon einmal darüber mit ihm geredet, aber er scheint nicht die Ideenlage für die schwierigeren Teile zu haben. Er ist nicht dumm, das ist er bei Leibe nicht, aber man muss schon eine gewisse Fähigkeit für diesen Teil der Arbeiten haben." Harry hatte nun eine Idee.

"Könnten euch nicht Dobby oder Winky helfen?" Hier hielten alle inne.

"Winky durchaus, aber Dobby ist einfach zu übermütig. Sie hingegen ist eher die ruhigere von beiden…….hmmmm."

"Die Wahrheit ist Michael, das wir immer die Hoffnung hatten, Ginny langsam als Mitarbeiterin aufzubauen, aber unser Freund hier hat dazu geführt, das wir unfreiwillig expandieren." Harry grinste nun Fred an.

"Es ist nicht mein Fehler, das eure Produkte so dermaßen erfolgreich sind." Fred grinste nun ebenfalls.

"Doch das ist es, denn du hast sehr viel Werbung für uns gemacht."

"Ich habe noch nie Beschwerden darüber gehört, das ich euch all das Geld einbringe." Fred legte nun eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter, denn George war erstaunlich ruhig.

"Das hast du nicht, und wir beschweren uns jetzt auch nicht, versteh das nicht falsch. Es läuft halt nur schneller und erfolgreicher als wir gedacht haben. Wir wissen, das wir noch weitere Helfer benötigen, aber sehen wir erst, wozu Winky in der Lage ist. Vielleicht sollten wir auch Dean mit einbeziehen, so dass er sich etwas dazu verdienen kann." Ginny hatte derzeit sehr viel mit ihren OWL's, Quidditch, Präfektenpflichten und der so oder so vorhandenen Mitarbeit im Laden zu tun, weshalb sie derzeit ihr Limit erreicht hatte. Dean hatte keine derartigen Pflichten, und die Zwillinge wollten an ihn herantreten, womit sie auch seine Beziehung zu Ginny praktisch gutheißen würden.

Michael hatte bereits über Jonas von den beiden gehört, und das einstündige Gespräch hatte seinen Eindruck von den drei Jugendlichen nur gestärkt, welche hier etwas ziemlich großes aufbauten, sofern sie es richtig angingen. Sein Geschäftssinn ging bereits langfristige Planungen für sie durch, da er mit Harry praktisch einen „Insider" hatte, mit dem er sehr schnell sich absprechen konnte. Er als Vater hingegen mochte die drei sofort, und gönnte ihnen den Erfolg.

"Habt ihr daran gedacht einen weiteren Partner zu suchen? Dadurch hättet ihr mehr Geld für eine Erweiterung?" Die Zwillinge schüttelten sofort den Kopf.

"Definitiv nicht in nächster Zeit, wenn überhaupt. Wir sind zu große Kontrollfreaks um darauf einzugehen. Junior hier ist der perfekte Partner, und wir machen was wir wollen und er kümmert sich um den Rest. Deshalb haben wir Lee auch zu keinem Teilhaber gemacht, weil wir es unter uns machen wollen."

"Und die Gerüchte mit Zonko's?"

"Lasst es bei den Gerüchten bleiben, wir werden sicher jetzt nicht verkaufen." Fred nickte nun, genauso wie die anderen beiden.

"Um welchen Preis?"

"Wir werden uns jedes Angebot anhören, aber es muss schon etwas extremes sein damit wir überhaupt verkaufen." Hier nickten auch Harry und George.

In dem Moment meldete sich die Gegensprechanlage.

"Mr. Steele, ihr Termin zu 13:00 Uhr ist hier." Besagter Besucher war ein Paar Muggel, und Michael hatte darum gebeten, das alle in Anzügen erschienen, damit sie nicht auffielen. Harry trug seine Uniform aus Great Lakes, allerdings ohne Roben, während Fred und George jeweils einen entsprechenden Anzug trugen. Sie standen auf und schüttelten kurz die Hände.

"Vielen Dank für deine Zeit Michael, insgesamt hast du uns zu vielen Ideen und Gedanken zu unserer Zukunft als Geschäft verholfen."

"In der Tat Michael, vielen Dank noch einmal. Sollten wir je einen weiteren Partner aufnehmen, so werden wir dich bitten das zu vermitteln." Michael lächelte, denn seine Mission und Aufgabe war damit erfolgreich. Dies würde mit Sicherheit eine sehr gute langfristige Zusammenarbeit, da Michael wusste, das er sich auch durchaus vorstellen konnte, selbst als Partner einzusteigen. Aber da gab es keine Eile, da Michael selbst erst seit drei Wochen 40 Jahre alt war.

"Es tat gut euch zu treffen, solltet ihr wieder meine Hilfe benötigen, so meldet euch einfach." Sie nickten dankbar, und verließen das Büro, während Michael Harry kurz aufhielt.

"Du besuchst morgen Sophie's Familie?"

"Dieses mal sind wir sechs unterwegs, und wir treffen uns in Chicago."

"Seid bitte vorsichtig Harry, ihr alle. Stellt bitte sicher, das der Vater euch nicht verfolgen lässt." Der Gedanke war auch Harry gekommen, aber trotzdem war es gut das auch Michael daran dachte.

"Weißt du etwas, das ich nicht weiß Michael?" Der ältere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er hatte praktisch jeden Tag mit Anwälten zu tun, weshalb er durchaus wusste wie sie vorgingen.

"Vermutlich nicht, da ich den Mann nicht kenne, im Gegensatz zu dir. Aber er ist ein Anwalt, ein hochkarätiger noch dazu. Ich bin mir sicher das auch Privatdetektive zu seinen Angestellten gehören, aber auch das euer Besuch ihn misstrauisch macht."

"Vielen Dank für die Warnung. Reiko und ich können im Notfall unsere Zauberstäbe einsetzen, und Dobby und Winky werden uns sicherheitshalber auch folgen."

"Jonas hat mir davon erzählt und das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Seid aber bitte in der Nähe der Muggel vorsichtig, denn die Geheimhaltung ist sehr wichtig." Er hielt kurz inne.

"Sophie ist ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen, und ich bin Froh das du so auf sie aufpasst, insbesondere den Eltern gegenüber. Ich hatte immer gehofft das mein Sohn vielleicht mit ihr zusammen kommt, aber ich denke nicht das er erwachsen genug für sie ist." Das war nicht als Kritik gedacht, aber das leichte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ließ Harry doch leise Kichern.

"Er braucht einfach seine eigene Version von Sophie, mehr nicht. Ich muss nun aber leider wieder los. Sehen wir uns zu Ostern?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten, ich bin wirklich auf das Menü von dir und Jonas gespannt. Könntest du bitte die beiden draußen wartenden hinein bitten?"

"Sicher Michael, einen schönen Tag noch." Sie schüttelten die Hände und Harry trat zu den wartenden Zwillingen, während Michael's nächsten Klienten nervös das Büro betraten. Michael's Büro besaß leider keinen Kamin, denn dieser befand sich in einem verschlossenen Abstellraum. Aber das ließ sich dank einem Alohomora recht schnell ändern. Fred tat nun genau das, und die drei reisten per Flohnetzwerk wieder zu Warrick zurück. Warrick und Reiko saßen vor dem Fernseher, während die anderen drei sich derzeit bei den Steele's befanden und im Internet stöberten.

"Harry, bevor wir zurück in den Laden reisen, gibt es noch etwas über das wir reden möchten."

"Worüber denn?" Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und George fing an.

"Wir würden gerne auf dein Angebot bezüglich Great Lakes zurückkommen." Harry war selten so dermaßen überrumpelt worden wie jetzt und das wollte etwas heißen.

"Bitte?"

"Wir haben uns überlegt, das uns nur noch knapp 10 Wochen Schule sowie die NEWT's zum richtigen Abschluss fehlen und die würden wir gerne in Great Lakes absolvieren. Sofern das Angebot auch für uns galt." Harry schüttelte noch immer überrascht den Kopf.

"Wow, ich bin absolut sprachlos. Ihr beiden wollt wieder zu Schülern werden."

"Pass auf das sich in deinem offenen Mund keine Vögel einnisten, Harry."

"Nun ja, eigentlich war es Dad's Idee, nachdem er uns sagte das Ginny nicht wechseln würde. Genau genommen war es seine Idee an dem Tag wo du Mum den Heuler geschickt hast. Das war wirklich genial. Wir haben jetzt recht lange darüber nachgedacht, und haben uns dafür entschieden." Harry hatte sich jetzt soweit wieder ein gekriegt das er vernünftig reagieren konnte.

"Nun natürlich gilt das Angebot auch für euch, ich habe nur nie damit gerechnet das ihr darauf zurückkommen würdet."

"Nun wir würden in unsere Geschäftsunterlagen gerne eintragen, das wir die Schule korrekt abgeschlossen haben, insbesondere für mögliche Investoren wie Michael." Ja, so gesehen machte es für Harry Sinn, besonders nach dem Gespräch mit Jonas' Vater.

"Ihr seid euch beide Sicher?"

"Ja das sind wir, oder Fred?"

"Absolut George. Wenn Professor Murray zustimmt, werden wir im April bei euch anfangen." Harry traf nun eine schnelle Entscheidung.

"Nun warum fragen wir sie nicht einfach." Er ging zum Kamin hinüber und warf etwas Flohpulver in das Feuer.

"Direktorin Joanne Murrray!" Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien ein männliches Gesicht im Kamin.

"Ja?"

"Dr. Murray?" Harry hatte den Ehemann mehrmals getroffen, und er war ein sehr freundlicher Mensch, der als Arzt in einer Klinik in Marquette arbeitete, die sehr nahe bei Great Lakes lag. Laut den Gerüchten die er gehört hatte, war er kein sehr starker Magier, weshalb er sich für eine Arbeit als Arzt entschieden hatte. Da er sich selbst eine Karriere aufbauen wollte, hatte er die Stelle als Arzt hier in Great Lakes abgelehnt, obwohl er im Notfall jederzeit zur Verfügung stand, theoretisch jedenfalls……eine Theorie die bisher nie ausprobiert werden musste, da die Verletzungen bisher immer nicht so gravierend waren.

"Oh hallo Harry, Joanne ist kurz nach draußen gegangen, wird aber gleich wieder hier sein. Kann ich dir vielleicht auch helfen?"

"Ich frage mich ob mehrere englische Freunde und ich sie kurz stören können, es gibt etwas das ich gerne mit Professor Murray besprechen möchte." Dinge im Sinne von vielen Dingen, und die Zwillinge sahen Harry an, da sie sich fragten was er plante.

"Sicher, kommt ruhig her."

Die drei stiegen nach einander in den Kamin und standen bald am anderen Ende. Sie kamen im Büro von Murray's heraus, das dem von Karl und Lisa in Tecumseh ähnelte, und direkt neben der Wohnung lag. Neil Murray begrüßte sie, während Harry sich sehr gut an den ersten Abend hier erinnerte, kurz nach seinem langen Flug. Gewiss, er war mehrmals danach noch hier gewesen, unter anderem mit den Vampiren sowie mit Tonks und Bones, aber trotzdem war seine Reaktion die selbe wenn er hier war.

"Vielen Dank Dr. Murray. Wie waren ihre Weihnachtsferien?"

"Sehr ruhig, denn nur knapp 20 Schüler waren dort geblieben, weshalb wir unsere Ruhe hatten. Und eure?"

"Der Tag selbst war recht ereignisreich, aber vorher und danach war es recht ruhig. Oh, Entschuldigung, wo sind meine Manieren. Dr. Murray, dies sind Fred und George Weasley, sehr gute Freunde und Partner." Die drei Männer schüttelten die Hände, wobei die Zwillinge sich neugierig im Büro umsahen.

"Partner? Im Bezug auf den Scherzartikelladen von dem ich hörte?"

"Ja Sir, Harry gab uns unser Startkapital……vor ein paar Jahren jedenfalls, und das Geschäft läuft seit dem sehr gut."

"Unsere Tochter Jessica würde gerne einige eurer Sachen wieder mit zur Schule mitnehmen, und meine Frau muss jedes mal Lachen wenn sie davon erzählt."

"Das kann ich durchaus und sie sind immer gut für einen Spaß." Die Frau selbst kam nun in das Büro, gefolgt von einem jungen Mädchen, in dem Harry die Tochter Jessica vermutete, die derzeit ihr viertes Schuljahr in Salem absolvierte. Harry stellte nun Fred und George vor und wurde selbst Jessica Murray vorgestellt, einem zwar recht ruhigen, aber freundlichen Mädchen.

"Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, ich habe soviel von euch gehört und einige eurer Erfindungen erleben dürfen. Wieso seid ihr hier? Seid ihr schon in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum eingezogen Harry?"

"Nein Ma'am, das wird vermutlich am Sonntag folgen. Wir wollten gerne kurz mit ihnen reden wenn es sie nicht stört." Murray war nun sehr neugierig, und bat die drei ihr zu folgen.

"Es ist nichts geheimes oder so, so dass keiner uns stört." Murray war nun noch neugieriger, während sie sich jetzt auf die Couches setzten.

"Also was ist los Harry?" Er war sich nicht sicher wie er anfangen sollte, weshalb er sich dazu entschied, direkt zum Punkt zu kommen.

"Ma'am, erinnern sie sich noch an den Abend auf der Krankenstation, als ich ihnen von meinem Angebot an meine Freunde aus Hogwarts erzählte, das ich ihre Studiengebühren bezahlen würde, sollten sie wechseln wollen?" Murray sah von Harry zu den Zwillingen und ahnte bereits worum es ging, allerdings wollte sie es nicht glauben.

"Das tue ich in der Tat, und du sagtest das du mich ansprechen würdest, wenn einer von ihnen darauf zurückkommen würde."

"Ja Ma'am das tat ich. Fred und George hier haben mir vorhin gesagt, das sie gerne darauf zurückkommen würden."

"Ja Ma'am, wenn sie zustimmen würden George und ich gerne unsere Schulausbildung hier beenden." Murray konnte nun nicht anders und musste Lächeln.

"Wie viel Schulzeit fehlt euch noch? Professor Hill hat mir von eurer sehr kreativen Abschiedsstrategie in Hogwarts erzählt."

"Ach ja Professor Hill, wir haben in seiner Klasse zwar nicht viel aufgepasst, aber er ist ein guter Mann."

"Ja, wissen sie, unser Vater ist von Muggeldingen so begeistert, das wir uns mehr oder weniger genötigt sahen, die Klasse von Professor Hill zu belegen. Ron und Ginny sind die einzigsten die dies nicht taten, und als Rache dafür mussten sie viele Stunden Gartenarbeit bewältigen."

"Bill wählte sie auch nicht George, er hatte Runen und Arrithmatik."

"Ach ja. Also Ma'am, wenn wir uns richtig erinnern, war unser Bruder Percy einer ihrer Schüler in ihrem Jahr dort, als er in seinem zweiten Jahr war."

"Ich erinnere mich, ein sehr fleißiger junger Mann." Und dann fiel ihr ein, das Percy tot war.

"Es tut mir sehr Leid das er gestorben ist. Er starb aber als Held."

"Vielen Dank Ma'am."

"Vielen Dank Professor."

"Also kommen wir zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück wo ihr die Schule abgebrochen habt." George war etwas irritiert.

"In Ordnung, entschuldigen sie bitte. Wir schätzen das es etwa 10 Wochen vor Schulende sowie den NEWT's war, und nach dieser Zeit wären wir in der Lage sie abzulegen." Dies überraschte sie, denn bisher hatte sie aus dem bisher gehörten eher das Gegenteil vermutet, und sie schienen sich sehr gut in Sachen Argumente für sie vorbereitet zu haben.

"Wir sollten allerdings dazu sagen, da sie gerade von Professor Hill und allem anderen reden, denn wir erinnern uns daran das Harry etwas darüber sagte……..nun, wir nehmen diese Sache sehr ernst, sofern sie uns zulassen. Ich meine, gewiss, wir bleiben wir selbst, aber wir würden keine der Klassen stören oder die Gänge verunstalten oder derartiges." George nickte hierzu.

"Was er damit sagen will Ma'am, ist, das wir unser bestes tun würden um sicherzustellen, das sie es nicht bereuen würden uns zuzulassen. Die jüngeren hier werden uns schon im Zaum halten." Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Als wenn ihr alles tun würdet, was ich sage."

"Nun dann nutz deinen Einfluss auf uns."

Murray saß einige Minuten dort und dachte nach. Sie hatte sich bereits gefragt, ob ihre Schule nach und nach zu einer Art Exil für Hogwartsschüler werden würde, nachdem Harry ihr von seinem Angebot erzählt hatte, aber dies war etwas anderes. Sie wusste, das es keine wirklichen Probleme damit gab, und die Zwillinge waren dank WWW auch sehr beliebt. Sie sah nun zu Harry und traf eine Entscheidung, die auch einen ihrer Verdachtsmomente bestätigen würde.

"In Ordnung Fred, George. Ich habe allerdings noch eine Frage an euch und ich benötige eine ehrliche Antwort."

"Natürlich Ma'am."

"Sicher."

"Ich möchte noch hinzufügen das keiner von euch bei einer ehrlichen Antwort in Schwierigkeiten kommen wird. Es geht hier um die Ehrlichkeit."

"Kein Problem."

"War einer von euch jemals hier in der Schule?" Wham!

Zu ihren Gunsten muss man sagen, das weder Fred noch George zögerten oder zu Harry sahen als sie antworteten.

"Nein Ma'am das waren wir nicht." sagten sie gleichzeitig. Harry hatte ihnen mehrmals gesagt, das sie ihre vermutlich über den Koffer Bescheid wusste, oder es zumindest ahnte. Deshalb waren sie auch auf eine derartige Frage vorbereitet. Das Geheimnis um den Koffer war sehr wichtig, und die Zwillinge hatten kein Problem damit darüber zu Lügen, auch notfalls ihrer Mutter gegenüber.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Harry, abgesehen von dem Gerichtsverfahren und den Besuchen in der Flackter Alley, hast du je die Schule verlassen?"

"Nein Ma'am, das habe ich nicht. Nun ja, in Ordnung, ein einziges Mal während des Sommers, um ein Fussballspiel von Warrick mir anzuschauen, aber sonst nicht." Harry hatte Murray in der kurzen Zeit ihres Kontakts noch nie angelogen, aber er zögerte hier nicht, und sein Geständnis wegen des Fussballspiels dürfte hier sich positiv ausgewirkt haben.

"In Ordnung. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme das eure Noten nicht gerade überdurchschnittlich sind?"

"Ja Ma'am. Wir werden ihnen eine Kopie davon zusenden sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind. Peter Tyson's Frau arbeitet im Archiv des Ministeriums, und er hat uns schon gesagt das sie uns die nötigen Unterlagen besorgen wird. Und für die Akten, uns wurde offiziell mitgeteilt, das wir in Hogwarts als „Schulabgänger" geführt werden, anstatt als „der Schule verwiesen"." Sie hatten eindeutig schon einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht, dachte Harry, der sehr erstaunt war. Er hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, nachdem sie mit Michael geredet hatten. Murray entschied sich dazu, zu sehen, wie weit sie vorbereitet waren.

"Welche Klassen möchtet ihr belegen?"

"Wir können fünf bis sechs auswählen oder?"

"Das ist möglich."

"Siehst du Harry, wir hören dir durchaus zu. Nun Ma'am, er hat uns das System mit den regulären und fortgeschrittenen Unterrichtsfächern erklärt, und bei uns wäre das der fortgeschrittene Kurs für Verzauberungskunst, denn darin hatten wir jeder ein „O". ich weiß, wir konnten es auch nicht glauben. Wir würden außerdem gerne Zaubertränke, Muggelstudien, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde wählen." Das war keine schlechte Wahl, dachte Murray, die genauso überrascht war wie Harry, wie gut die beiden dies geplant hatten.

"Was ist mit eurem Laden?" George antwortete hier.

"Das können wir auch von hier aus führen Ma'am, und Dobby und Winky transportieren dann die Dinge in die Winkelgasse. Wir werden die Neuentwicklung vorläufig aussetzen und uns auf die notwendigsten Produktionsmengen beschränken. Es ist zum Glück relativ wenig los im Laden wenn die Schule begonnen hat, so dass Lee Jordan, unser Freund und Mitarbeiter, damit fertig werden sollte. Unsere Eltern haben sich auch bereit erklärt, zu Helfen wenn es nötig ist, und sie unterstützen uns auch dabei."

"Harry, bist du bereit ihre Kosten zu tragen? Ich denke die zehn Wochen für beide kosten in etwa knapp die Hälfte deiner Kosten, allerdings für beide zusammen." Da die drei keine amerikanischen Staatsbürger waren, mussten sie für den Unterricht und die Unterbringung Gebühren zahlen, ähnlich wie in Hogwarts, wobei die Gebühren dort nicht auf dem absoluten Minimum gehalten waren, so dass ärmere Familien wie die Weasleys, genauso viel zahlen mussten wie Familien wie die Malfoys, aber auch wie Harry in den letzten Jahren.

"Ja Ma'am."

"In Ordnung, ich sehe keine Probleme es euch zu gestatten. Das Harry Experiment war sich als sehr erfolgreich erwiesen. Ich werde auch nicht um kostenlose Materialien für Scherze für Jessica bitten." Sagte sie grinsend, während Fred und George sehr erleichtert wirkten. Harry lehnte sich allerdings vor.

"Witzig das sie das erwähnen Professor Murray, ich wollte dir noch eine Eule schicken Jessica, aber so geht es noch besser." Alle sahen ihn nur verwirrt an, abgesehen von Jessica, die nun leicht Rot im Gesicht war.

"Wirklich? Wofür?"

"Ich hatte gehofft, das du Interesse an etwas zusätzlichem Taschengeld hast. Weißt du, letzte Woche haben wir schon einen Schüler mit Namen Steve Atwood in Tecumseh als „Berater" für die Sachen gewonnen, wobei ich ihn zu Thanksgiving traf und Reiko und die anderen ihn schon einige Jahre lang kennen. Ich hatte überlegt wie wir gleiches auch in den anderen Schulen machen könnten, und du bist die einzigste Schülerin aus Salem die ich kenne."

"Ich soll die Dinge an der Schule verkaufen?"

"Nun es muss nicht alles verkauft werden, denn ich habe hier in Great Lakes herausgefunden, das die Produkte sich teilweise wie von selbst verkaufen, und ich nur das Geld einsammele, während Dobby und Winky die Sachen ausliefern." Die Mädchen waren nun recht verwirrt.

"Wer sind Dobby und Winky?"

"Oh, sie sind meine beiden Hauselfen, meine Mitarbeiter wenn ihr so wollt. Dobby! Winky!" Beide erschienen nun und trugen derzeit die Trikots der Indiana Pacers, ähnlich denen die Harry zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Also soviel zur Loyalität zu den Milwaukee Bucks, deren Trikots letzte Woche noch getragen hatten.

"Ihr wechselt aber recht häufig eure Anhängerschaft oder?"

"In der Tat wissen wir das Harry."

"Hallo ihr beiden, dies sind Dr. Murray und Jessica Murray." Dobby und Winky lächelten freundlich, und insbesondere Professor Murray war direkt von ihnen begeistert.

"Sie arbeiten beide für WWW und mich, und da sie fast überall auftauchen können, sind sie sehr gut für die Aufgabe geeignet."

"Was muss ich tun?" Harry gab ihr eine zweiminütige Zusammenfassung, die genau der von Steve Atwood glich.

"In Ordnung, jetzt habt ihr mein Interesse geweckt. Aus reiner Neugier, was habt ihr mit Pathfinder vor?" Harry zögerte kurz, und Professor Murray meldete sich mit einem Vorschlag.

"Weißt du, Professor Lyman ging in Pathfinder zur Schule, ich könnte mir vorstellen, das ein paar seiner Neffen und Nichten dort zur Schule gehen." Murray waren die Unterhaltungen beim sonntäglichen Frühstück zwischen Harry und Lyman durchaus aufgefallen, und hatte den Verdacht das auch Lyman ein Kunde von WWW war, nicht das sie sich daran stören würde. Sie wusste aber nichts von Riley Poole, sehr zum Glück von Harry, da sie das unter Umständen als Bestechung ansehen könnte.

"Das ist keine schlechte Idee, Professor Lyman also……..hmmmm………" Er hatte es noch nicht durchdacht, aber er würde mit Sicherheit am Sonntag mit ihm sprechen, da er sich sicher war, das Lyman selbst auch nicht in der Schule war.

"Also, was denkst du Jessica? Wir brauchen nicht sofort eine Antwort, sondern lass dir die Zeit die du brauchst." Sie war einen Moment lang still.

"Mom? Dad? Habt ihr Einwände?" Ihr Vater antwortete zuerst.

"Ich habe damit kein Problem, und so kann sie sich etwas Geld dazu verdienen. Und deine beiden neuen Chefs sind durchaus bekannt und vertrauenswürdig." Daraufhin kicherten sie alle.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund der dagegen spricht, außer Direktor Shupe hätte ein Problem damit. Er hat allerdings durchaus Sinn für Humor, und ich werde mit ihm sprechen, wenn er Probleme damit hat." Beau Shupe war der 47jährige Schulleiter von Salem, und ein ehemaliger Kollege von Murray aus ihrer Zeit als Aurorin, allerdings war es auch purer Zufall das zwei ehemalige Auroren zu Schulleitern wurden. Obwohl sie nie direkt zusammen gearbeitet hatten, kamen Murray und Shupe sehr gut mit einander klar, deutlich besser als beide jeweils mit den Schulleitern von Pathfinder und Tecumseh, welche früher die Lehrer für Muggelstudien und Arithmatik waren.

"In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen." Die drei Briten standen nun auf und schüttelten ihre Hand.

"Sehr gut, ich bin froh das du dabei bist. Wir haben ein Paket mit Katalogen, Postern und Demonstrationsmaterial, das wir dir vor Schulbeginn zukommen lassen werden………wann beginnt die für dich?"

"Samstag Nachmittag, zumindest ist es so geplant."

"Gut, das ist reichlich Zeit. Dobby oder Winky hier werden morgen mit ein paar Paketen zurückkehren. Harry hier trifft sich mit Mrs. Weir, aber wir werden uns darum kümmern."

"Großartig, das klingt wirklich gut jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Meine Freunde werden die Sachen lieben."

"Uns wurde gesagt das alle Amerikaner nicht identisch sind, aber das die Schüler hier unsere Produkte lieben, so dass es keine Probleme geben sollte. Es gibt auch keine Verkaufsquote für dich, da wir keine anderen Möglichkeiten an deiner Schule haben, aber versuch bitte dein Bestes und damit sind wir dann zufrieden." Jessica hatte schon von Harry gehört, noch bevor ihre Mutter ihn an ihrer Schule akzeptierte, aber es war eine andere Sache dem berühmten Harry Potter so nahe zu sein, und als eine Mitarbeiterin kurz darauf eingestellt zu werden.

"Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken wenn ich noch weitere Fragen habe, oder?"

"Sicher, und ich werde Dobby oder Winky bitten meine Antwort zu überbringen, damit es schneller geht. Meine Eule ist in der Regel zwischen Michigan und Oklahoma unterwegs, und ich weiß gar nicht wann sie zuletzt einen Brief für mich auslieferte." Die Zwillinge kratzten sich kurz am Kinn.

"Irgendwann im Juli oder? Kurz vor deinem Umzug."

"So in etwa, ja. Ich besuche sie hin und wieder in der Woche, damit sie weiß das ich sie nicht vergessen habe. Sie ist meine erste Gefährtin."

"Die Piranhas die du hast sind ein krasser Gegensatz" Harry hatte sein Aquarium am Neujahrsabend aufgefüllt, und sich einmal wie ein normaler Jugendlicher benommen. Er hatte ihnen bisher noch keine Beute gegeben, aber er dachte bereits darüber nach.

"Ein Zufall, ich weiß, aber ich mag die Idee. Ich selbst habe mir ein Aquarium zu Weihnachten gekauft, als ich eines für Freunde in England besorgte."

Die Sechs unterhielten sich noch etwas, bevor Fred und George sich bereit erklärten, den Amerikanern ihren Transportablen Sumpf vorzuführen. Die Gruppe ging nach draußen und nachdem Dobby den Sumpf geholt hatte, aktivierten die Zwillinge ihn direkt vor der Schule. Jessica war sehr fasziniert, und gratulierte sich mental selbst dazu, das Angebot akzeptiert zu haben. Während sie um den jetzt gefrorenen Sumpf herum ging sagte sie:

"Ich denke nicht das Professor Shupe einen davon im Gebäude haben möchte."

"Nun ich habe ihn erst einmal, während der ersten Kampfstunde eingesetzt. Er hat definitiv Drew fast zu Tode erschrocken. Professor Ripley sagte mir später, das die Elfen die Entfernung als Herausforderung betrachteten." George sah zu Harry.

"Das wissen wir nicht, wie lange brauchten sie bis unserer aus Hogwarts verschwunden war?"

"Flitwick beließ es solange dort bis diese Hexe fort war, bevor er ihn mit einem Zauberstabschwung verschwinden ließ."

"Er ist derjenige, den wir am meisten vermissen, aber ich denke es wird keine Probleme geben." in der Tat hatte Harry ihnen erzählt, wie gut aussehend Professor Maloney war. Freundinnen hin oder her, Fred und George freuten sich darauf die Unterschiede zwischen den Lehrern dort und denen von Hogwarts zu sehen.

Die Zwillinge waren durchaus bereit noch ein paar Demonstrationen zu zeigen, nach denen sie dann wieder los mussten, zurück zum Haus von Warrick. Bevor sie gingen, bestätigten sie noch einmal die Pläne Professor Murray gegenüber.

"Ich werde euch einen offiziellen Aufnahmebrief zukommen lassen, sobald ich eure Unterlagen aus Hogwarts habe. Erscheint bitte am zweiten Samstag im April, dann habt ihr ein paar Tage Zeit euch an die Klassen anzupassen."

"Was ist mit einer Einteilung, werden sie eine für sie durchführen?" Sie dachte kurz nach.

"Das hängt davon ab ob ihr an den Olympics und am Quidditch teilnehmen möchtet, denn wenn dem so ist, dann wird eine Einteilung nötig sein. Wenn nicht, so könnte ich euch direkt nach Cortez einteilen, da ihr mit Sicherheit dort hin möchtet."

"Nun, das ist eine gute Frage, ahnen sie jetzt wieso er unser Freund ist? Hmm……..nun, ich denke ich werde an der Einteilung selbst teilnehmen um sicher zu gehen. Ich würde gerne wieder mit Harry Quidditch spielen, du nicht auch Fred?"

"Darauf kannst wetten. Wir würden aber nicht Warrick's Position übernehmen, und Harry sagt uns das der Kapitän ebenfalls ein Schläger ist……..weshalb wir vermutlich als Jäger spielen würden." Das war eine interessante Idee.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, abgesehen davon das Reiko noch etwas Training vor dem ersten Spiel gebrauchen konnte." Murray war fast geneigt, sie direkt nach Cortez einzuteilen, wusste aber das die anderen Häuser nur ob des Vorschlags ausrasten würden.

"Das ist nur Fair, und ich denke ich werde nur einen von euch auf den Stuhl setzen, so dass ihr beide in das selbe Haus gehen werdet."

"Vielen Dank Ma'am, das war sehr freundlich von ihnen." Die Zwillinge waren sehr höflich und umgänglich am heutigen Tage, und Harry war sich nicht sicher gewesen das ihnen dies gelingen würde, nicht nur Murray gegenüber sondern auch Michael gegenüber. Er wusste das sie einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen würden, aber auch das eigene Geschäft hatte sie sehr erwachsen werden lassen. Eine letzte Sache hatte Murray aber noch.

"Harry, habe ich Fred….oder war es George richtig verstanden, was meinte er mit Mrs. Weir"

"Am Tag nach Ferienbeginn haben Warrick und ich die Weirs besucht, um eine Wiederannäherung zu versuchen. Sie wissen das die Brüder regelmäßigen Briefkontakt mit ihr hatten?"

"Su wurde es mir erzählt, ja."

"Nun, die Mutter steht nun ebenfalls auf der Seite der Brüder, und der Vater, nun, er ist ein Squib, und deshalb warf er sie hinaus. Alles nur aus Eifersucht." Murray sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Ein Squib? Das erklärt einiges. Ich weiß das ihre Brüder nicht magisch sind, denn als der ehemalige Schulleiter Professor Rydell uns verließ, unterrichtete er mich über Sophie's Situation, und ich habe sie mir auch näher angesehen. Der Vater war so verbittert darüber? Bitte sagt mir das ihr ihn nicht bedroht habt." Harry war recht genervt von der Frage, und das zeigte sich auch in seinem Tonfall.

"Wieso glaubt jeder, das ich ihn bedrohen würde?"

"Wegen deiner Gefühle für Sophie, aber auch der Tatsache das Mr. Weir dich ebenfalls nicht sehr höflich behandeln dürfte, wenn man seine Vergangenheit betrachtet."

"Er war erstaunlich freundlich, und nein, ich habe ihn nicht bedroht. Obwohl ich ihn gerne verprügeln würde" Harry lächelte nicht als er dies sagte.

"Ich kann diese Gefühle verstehen, denn du bist eine sehr direkte Person, Harry, und ich verstehe dich angesichts deiner Vergangenheit durchaus. Ich ahne schon, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du Claudia's Familie begegnen würdest."

"Wieso das?" Murray reagierte nicht verbal, sondern berührte nur die Seite ihrer Nase und schniefte einige Male, woraufhin Harry verstand.

"Deshalb wurde ihr Gedächtnis angepasst, das macht Sinn." Claudia sprach sehr selten über ihre Eltern, und hatte auch Harry gesagt, das es keinen Sinn machte, und er kannte auch ihre Probleme mit chemischen Dingen. Sie liebte sie noch immer, aber ihre Abhängigkeit hatte sie unberechenbar gemacht, sowohl ihr als auch ihnen selbst gegenüber. Es war ein Glücksfall das ihr Kind eine Hexe war, so dass sie auf ein Internat gehen konnte.

Nach der Rückkehr ins Haus der Forresters, bemerkten sie das noch immer niemand hier war, da sie nur 45 Minuten unterwegs gewesen waren. Fred und George blieben noch etwas dort, während sie etwas Fernsehen sahen und über WWW sprachen. Dies war nicht der erste Besuch der Zwillinge in einem Muggelhaus, zumindest in einem muggelähnlichen Haus, aber sie sahen sich trotzdem sehr interessiert um, und bemerkten dass das Haus dem Fuchsbau sehr ähnelte, nur etwas kleiner war. Es gab nur vier Schlafzimmer und drei Bäder. Die Räume waren allerdings größer, da Nick's Nichte ebenfalls hier lebte.

Schließlich kehrten Martin und Karen wieder zurück, und sie begrüßten interessiert die Zwillinge, welche zum Abendbrot eingeladen wurden. Warrick und Reiko trafen kurz vor Essensbeginn ein, und Fred und George unterhielten alle mit Geschichten über Harry, welche meist zu einer Grimasse von selbigem führten. Und das war der Sinn, und während die Zwillinge hatten ihren Spaß daran diese zu erzählen. Nick, der noch immer an der verlorenen Weihnachtswette zu knabbern hatte, hakte immer wieder nach, und das Essen dauerte lange genug das Jonas, Sophie und Claudia auch noch zum Nachtisch blieben. Sie unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse des Tages, und jeder war etwas überrascht darüber, das Fred und George an ihre Schule wechseln würden, selbst wenn es nur für wenige Monate war. Die Zwillinge reisten nach dem Nachtisch ab, da es ein sehr langer Tag für sie war. Morgen war ein wichtiger Tag, und deshalb gingen alle recht früh zu Bett.

Freitag, 03. Januar 1997

Chicago, Illinois

10:00 Uhr EDT

Der Plan war am Montag morgen am Telefon zwischen Sophie und ihrer Mutter abgesprochen worden. Er sah vor das sie sich in Chicago treffen würden, was einen gut 200 Meilen langen weg für die Muggel bedeutete, aber es war Wendy Weir's Idee und die magische Gruppe sah keinen Sinn darin zu widersprechen, und wenn sie die sechsstündige Fahrt auf sich nehmen wollten, so war es ihr Problem. Alle trafen sich im Haus der Steele's, und reisten dann per Flohnetzwerk zur nächstgelegenen Greyhound Station, von wo sie zu Fuß weiter gingen. Der Treffpunkt befand sich in der Lobby der Sears Towers, einer Touristenattraktion, die leicht zu finden war. Der Kamin war nur eine Meile von den Türmen entfernt, und die Gruppe ging über die schneebedeckten Wege in Ruhe binnen 20 Minuten dort hin. Die Gegend war so mit Autos überfüllt, das weder Sophie noch Reiko auch nur nach dem Wagen der Wendy's suchten.

Sie traten durch die Türen der Lobby und sahen das sie die ersten waren. Wendy Weir hatte mehrmals die Türme besucht und hatte diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen. Die Sechs verteilten sich wahllos im Raum, wobei Harry sind sehr neugierig umsah, da er noch nie hier gewesen war.

Nach gut zehn Minuten wurde Sophie langsam unruhig, da ihre Familie noch immer nicht eingetroffen war. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Meinung hatte sie ihrer Mutter die Rufnummer von Warrick gegeben, für den Fall jedenfalls, das ihre Eltern jetzt eine Rufnummernanzeige hatten. Es hatte keine Anrufe gegeben, und Wendy Weir besaß durchaus ein Handy, so dass sie die Gruppe notfalls hätte anrufen können.

"Sollten wir sie anrufen?" Claudia drückte leicht ihren Arm.

"Entspann dich Sophie, es schneit derzeit ziemlich heftig, weshalb sich ihre Fahrzeit vermutlich verlängert hat. Wenn du anrufst, hast du sicher nur den Anrufbeantworter daran." Oder du findest heraus das sie nicht her kommen, dachten alle, aber keiner von ihnen sagte dies laut. Sophie hatte leider nicht die Handy-Nummer ihrer Mutter, da sie nicht davon ausging das sie diese brauchte. Es gab keine Telefone in Great Lakes, weshalb es außer zu diesen Ferien keinen Sinn machte.

"Das macht Sinn, es war schon so lange her das ich in einem Auto saß das ich dies vergessen habe." In der Tat war die Autofahrt damals mit Professor Rydell im Juni 1992 ihre letzte Autofahrt gewesen, während die Mädchen sich über ihre Reisen nach Milwaukee und Tulsa unterhielten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Harry etwas entfernt und sah sich um. Eine der Sachen über die sie gesprochen hatten war, auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu gehen, und er überprüfte seine Kamera während er umher ging. Er achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung, während er zu einer Tür ging und war überrascht als er beinahe in Wendy, Ned, und Jason Weir prallte.

"Oh hallo, entschuldigt, ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

"Hallo Harry, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen."

"Gleichfalls Mrs. Weir. Ned, Jason." Er schüttelte die Hände der Brüder, wobei Dobby's mahnende Worte immer noch im Hinterkopf blieben.

"Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Harry."

"Gleichfalls. Ich bin froh das ihr es hier her geschafft habt, wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht, wegen dem Wetter und allem anderen."

"Die Straßen in Springfield waren katastrophal, aber nachdem wir aus der Stadt hinaus waren auf dem Freeway wurde es besser. Wo sind denn die anderen?"

"Am Treffpunkt, ich bringe euch dort hin." Er führte die drei Muggel nun zum Rest der Gruppe. Sophie's Gesicht zeigte nun ein Lächeln als sie sie sah, und sie trat zu ihnen hinüber und umarmte ihre Mutter.

"Hallo Mom, Jungs." Sie streckte nun Ned und Jason die Zunge heraus.

"Ha ha sehr witzig kleine Schwester." Und das war sie nun einmal auch, denn Ned und Jason waren beide deutlich größer gebaut als Sophie.

"Wir machten uns schon Sorgen."

"So sagte es Harry, es war nur recht kompliziert aus Springfield los zukommen."

"Mom, Ned, Jason dies sind Claudia Cregg und Jonas Steele. Ihr habt Warrick und Reiko ja schon genauso wie Harry kennen gelernt." Sie deutete auf jeden den sie nannte, wobei man sagen musste das sich ihre beiden Brüder sehr ähnlich sahen, deutlicher sogar, als alle anderen Nicht-Weasleys.

"Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, wir haben viel von euch gehört." Claudia gelang es mit Mühe, ernst zu bleiben, da ihr Verhalten Wendy gegenüber vermutlich am massivsten einzustufen war.

"Gleichfalls." Sagte Jonas mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Es ist schön, euch zu treffen, wir haben sehr viel über euch in Sophie's Briefen erfahren." Nach wenigen Sekunden der Stille, wo jeder darauf wartete das einer anfing zu sprechen, meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

"Warum gehen wir nicht zur Spitze so wie es geplant war?" Alle stimmten zu und sie suchten sich einen leeren Aufzug, den sie kurz darauf fanden. Es war eine lange Fahrt zur Spitze, und Harry war auf Grund seiner Kindheit nur in sehr wenigen Aufzügen gewesen, weshalb ihn das ganze etwas irritierte. Sie erreichten bald die Spitze des Gebäudes, und spürten die Kälte, obwohl es kaum Schneefall gab. Sophie, Reiko und Claudia standen zusammen mit Wendy an der Seite, wobei außer ihnen nur 10 andere Personen hier waren. Deshalb blieben nur noch die Brüder, die recht nervös wirkten sowie Harry, Jonas, und Warrick übrig, die sich unterhielten. Sie ließen den Frauen ihren Freiraum, und gingen zur anderen Seite der Plattform. Harry begann mit einer einfachen Frage, bevor er zum eigentlichen Thema kam.

"Wann reist ihr zur Schule zurück?"

"Vermutlich morgen, denn ab dann sind unsere Räume wieder freigegeben. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

"Wir planen es für Sonntag, denn wir müssen morgen noch eine Sache erledigen." Nämlich einen Besuch der Insel, da Harry sehr selten am Wochenende dort war, da er nicht wusste wie er sonst seine Bräune erklären sollte. Obwohl er schon länger ihre Vermutungen geahnt hatte, so hatten die Fragen von Murray ihn doch aufgerüttelt, weshalb er beschloss bei solchen Aktionen vorsichtiger zu sein.

"Wir sollten dich während der Ferien in eine unserer Schulen einladen, ich bin sicher, das es gewaltige Unterschiede zu eurem Internat gibt." Dies war die Bezeichnung von Jason für Great Lakes.

"Jason, Ned, ich weiß es muss sehr schwer für euch gewesen sein, besonders als Reiko letzte Woche Magie einsetzte." Die beiden sahen sich an, denn wie zum Geier wusste er davon? Jason sprach nun als erster.

"Ich frage mich, ob ihr uns gefolgt seid." Harry sah ihn nun direkt an.

"Wieso sollte ich euch folgen?"

"Wegen Dad, du würdest sicherstellen wollen, das Sophie nichts geschieht. Ich denke ihr habt Mittel und Wege unsichtbar zu bleiben."

"Die haben wir, aber nein, ich war damals nicht dort. Meine Hauselfen hatten ein Auge auf euch. Ich mache mir um euren Vater und sein Verhalten Sorgen. Habt ihr irgend welche Veränderungen in der letzten Woche an ihm bemerkt?" Dies ließ sie so sehr aufhorchen das sie nicht nachfragten, was ein Hauself war.

"Nein, und ich habe darauf geachtet. Er ist allerdings Anwalt vor Gericht Harry, weshalb er schwer zu durchschauen ist." Jonas, der dem ganzen interessiert zuhörte, beschloss ein bestimmtes Szenario anzusprechen.

"Ist es denkbar, das er versuchen könnte Sophie notfalls mit Gewalt aus der Schule zu holen?" Ned und Jason wirkten so, als wenn ihnen der Gedanke auch gekommen sein könnte.

"Nein, ich denke ehrlich gesagt nicht das er das tun würde. Ich gebe zu, es ist möglich, aber unser Vater hat uns noch nie geschlagen, und ich kann ihn mir auch nicht derart vorstellen." Ned sagte kurze Zeit nichts, aber was er als nächstes fragte, überraschte seinen Bruder.

"Hmm, wenn er heute irgend etwas versuchen sollten könnt ihr sie beschützen oder? Sophie sagte uns das man 17 Jahre alt sein muss um frei Zaubern zu dürfen und einige von euch können das jetzt schon oder?"

"Reiko und ich können es, und ich habe eine Art Rettungsplan vorbereitet." Namentlich Dobby und Winky.

"Du glaubst wirklich das er das tun würde Ned?"

"Ich weiß nicht Jason, ich weiß nicht, wie tief seine Abscheu geht, weißt du? Ich mache mir keine Sorgen über Sophie sondern viel mehr um Mom." Die Heirat der Weir's konnte man als „traditionelle" Aufteilung betrachten, mit einem dominanten Vater und einer liebevollen Mutter, obwohl Peter immerhin nicht gewalttätig war.

"Sie kommt mit ihm klar, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Ned."

"Wie sie es bei Sophie tat? Sie hat es ihn übernehmen lassen." Die drei Magier, die alle noch Jugendliche waren, standen dort und schienen sich Unwohl zu fühlen, während sie den Brüdern zuhörten.

"Das ist etwas anderes Ned." Er konnte nicht erklären in wie fern es etwas anderes war, denn der Rest kam nun herüber."

"Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

"Nichts wichtiges Schwesterherz, wir unterhalten uns nur. Es ist sehr kalt hier draußen, von daher können wir sagen das wir den Ausblick genossen haben?" Harry hatte mehrere Photos gemacht, und sah einen Moment lang recht träumerisch drein. Sophie bemerkte es, und drückte seinen Arm.

"Woran denkst du gerade?"

"Ich denke an einen Wronski Feint von der Spitze des Gebäudes nach, nur ich, mein Besen und der Flug." In der Tat war Harry durchaus geneigt, Dobby um seinen Besen zu bitten.

"Ich denke, die Regierung wäre davon überhaupt nicht begeistert Harry."

"Regierungen handeln nicht nach Lust und Vergnügen Sophie." Er machte noch ein Photo und sie gingen wieder zu den anderen zurück. Wieder in der Lobby, drehte sich das Gespräch wieder um das nächste Ziel.

"Habt ihr gegessen, bevor ihr her gefahren seid? Wir könnten uns irgendwo zum Essen hinsetzen?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee Jonas, hatte Sophie nicht erwähnt das du aus Chicago stammst? Wieso suchst du nicht etwas aus." Jonas brauchte keine weiteren Aufforderungen, und entschied sich für sein Lieblingsrestaurant, einen Italiener, der nur zwei Meilen entfernt war. Es war ein gutes Stück zu Laufen, weshalb sie sich mehrere Taxen nahmen um dorthin zu gelangen, was knapp zehn Minuten dauerte. Der Restaurantchef war ein Kunde von Michael Steele, und deshalb bekamen sie einen schönen, großen Tisch in einer Ecke. Die Gespräche wandten sich bald wieder den Unterschieden zwischen den normalen Hochschulen und Great Lakes zu, und selbst Ned und Jason gewöhnten sich nach und nach an die Dinge, und erzählten einige Geschichten. Das Mittagessen dauerte gute zwei Stunden, und die Gruppe verstand sich immer besser. Kurz vor dem Nachtisch entschuldigte sich Harry und bat Jonas und Warrick ihm in die Toilette zu folgen. Sie betraten den leeren Raum und Harry rief leise nach Dobby, der auch erschien, wobei er erleichtert wirkte, das Harry ihn rief.

"Ja Harry?"

"Werden wir verfolgt?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher Harry, aber es sind zwei Personen in dunklen Geschäftsanzügen hier, die auch schon in dem anderen Gebäude waren, aber ich weiß nicht ob es mit dir und deinen Freunden zu tun hat."

"Wieviel Zeit verging zwischen unserer und ihrer Ankunft?"

"Vor drei Minuten betraten sie das Restaurant, genau, als ihr euch gesetzt habt. Sie sitzen an einem Tisch, keine fünf Meter von euch entfernt. Sie scheinen euch aber nicht zu belauschen."

"Bist du dir mit den beiden sicher?"

"Ich weiß nicht Jonas, es könnten noch weitere auf dem Parkplatz sein."

"Überprüf es bitte Dobby, sieh nach ob noch jemand in einem Auto wartet." Dobby nickte und als keine weiteren Anweisungen folgten, verschwand er.

"Vielleicht sind wir einfach nur etwas paranoid Harry, das hier ist ein sehr beliebter Ort. Es könnte wirklich ein Zufall sein."

"Das könnte sein Warrick, aber gehen wir auf Nummer Sicher. Winky." Sie erschien.

"Winky, ich möchte das du die Männer im Auge behältst, von denen Dobby erzählte. Sollte einer von ihnen ein Handy benutzen, so nimm es dir bitte und stecke es in meine Tasche. Verstanden?" Sie nickte und verschwand wieder.

"Was würde das Beweisen?"

"Wir werden die Nummern überprüfen und sehen, ob sie Papa Weir angerufen haben. Einer der Brüder wird sicher die Rufnummer seines Büros und des Handys kennen. Ich frage mich, ob ein Handy in der Schule funktionieren würde? Wir sollten es herausfinden, es wäre sehr nützlich." Harry bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen von all diesen Planungen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das dies funktionieren würde und dank einige Sekunden mit Okklumentikübungen beruhigten sich seine Nerven wieder.

"Kommt schon ihr beiden, die anderen fragen sich schon, was wir hier machen." Sie wuschen ihre Hände und gingen zum Tisch zurück. Harry bemerkte die Männer die Dobby gesehen hatte, und zum Glück erlaubte sein Sitzplatz es ihm, sie zu beobachten.

Der Nachtisch wurde nun serviert und alle aßen etwas Tiramisu, während Harry und Sophie sich an ihr erstes Date in einem italienischen Restaurant erinnerten, wo der Nachtisch genau der selbe gewesen war.

"Denkst du an das woran ich gerade denke?"

"Mario's an einem warmen Augusttag?" Das war das Restaurant in Milwaukee.

"Darauf kannst du wetten." Sie drückten einander die Hände.

"Wir werden bei unserem nächsten Besuch in der Flackter Alley dort hin gehen. Nur wir beiden." Sie hatten dies alles zwar nur geflüstert, aber die anderen taten auch so als wenn sie nichts gehört hätten. Kurz vor Ende des Nachtischs, spürte Harry wie jemand an seinem Ärmel zog. Er sah hinab und erkannte niemanden, weshalb er davon ausging das es Winky war. Er griff in seine Tasche und tastete herum, und wie vermutet, befand sich ein Handy darin. Er wartete bis das Essen bezahlt war, und zwar auf sein Drängen hin durch Jonas, bevor er es heraus holte, und Jason bedeutete kurz zu warten, während sie aus dem Restaurant gingen, bevor beide in einen Bücherladen gingen. Sie warteten, bis die anderen 10 Fuß entfernt waren, bevor Jason etwas sagte.

"Was ist los?"

"Kennst du dich hiermit aus?" Das einzigste mal wo er jemals ein Telefon genutzt hatte war direkt nach Thanksgiving bei den Forresters' gewesen, als Michael es ihm erklärt hatte, und Harry hatte durch Zufall einen Sportinformationsdienst angerufen, obwohl Michael es ihm erklärt hatte.

"Sicher, ich wusste gar nicht, das du eines hattest, das ist ein wirklich gutes." Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

"Es ist nicht meines, es gehört einem der Männer die uns vermutlich verfolgen. Überprüf bitte die angerufenen Nummern und sieh nach ob du eine davon erkennst."

"Oh mein Gott denkst du wirklich? Sekunde, du hattest etwas vor kurzem über Hauselfen gesagt, sind das jene die uns folgen? Hast du es so bekommen?"

"Sie sind wirklich gut, sehr effektiv, und zu 100 Prozent Loyal mir gegenüber. Sophie müsste dir eigentlich über sie geschrieben haben." Jason fluchte innerlich darüber, das Harry sich scheinbar an jeden der 50 Briefe seiner Schwester zu erinnern schien, aber dann erinnerte er sich.

"Ist es der mit dem Namen Dobby? Sie erwähnte einen Dobby, aber ich weiß nicht mehr ob es ein Freund oder so war."

"Er arbeitet für mich, oder auch umgekehrt, es scheint immer wieder zu wechseln. Überprüf bitte die Nummern bevor die anderen merken, was los ist." Jason drückte einige Knöpfe an dem Handy und stöhnte, als er die Rufnummern sah.

"Oh verdammt. Die Handynummer meines Dad's ist hier drin aufgeführt, aber auch die, die aus seinem Büro stammen dürfte. Ich habe sie seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr angerufen, weshalb ich mir nicht sicher bin. Es ist jedenfalls die Vorwahl von Springfield."

"Du kennst Ned und deine Mutter, sollten wir ihnen sofort Bescheid geben oder bis zu einem ruhigen Ort warten."

"Dies ist eine der größten Städte der Welt, Harry, wo wäre ein ruhiger Ort?"

"Das weiß ich nicht. Dies ist dein Territorium, nicht meines."

"Halt bitte nur deinen Zauberstab bereit, aber ich denke der Bücherladen ist ideal." Das waren noch 10 Minuten Fußweg, welche beide ruhig absolvierten. Warrick und Jonas sahen nun zu Harry, der ihnen zunickte, und beide verstanden. Warrick ging neben Reiko, und sein Arm lag bereits auf ihren Schultern. Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr.

"Halt bitte deinen Zauberstab bereit, wir werden verfolgt." Reiko gelang es ihre Überraschung nicht zu zeigen, und handelte kommentarlos. Sie erreichten nun den Bücherladen, und Harry führte sie direkt in das Café, was Sophie sofort misstrauisch machte, da Harry Kaffee hasste.

"Was ist los Harry?"

"Mindestens zwei Personen die in direktem Kontakt zu deinem Vater stehen, verfolgen uns." Als Wendy Weir das hörte, wurde sie sehr bleich im Gesicht.

"Woher weißt du das?" Harry reichte ihr das Handy.

"Überprüfen sie bitte die Nummern Mrs. Weir." Das tat sie, und wurde noch blasser, und das bei einer Frau die so oder so recht blass war.

"Wie hast du das bekommen?" Schluss mit dummen Fragen, sagte sich Harry leise. Was würde er dafür geben das Fred und George neben ihm stünden. Sie würden nicht derartige Fragen stellen.

"Mit Magie. Die Frage ist, was tun wir."

"Könnt ihr euch nicht um sie kümmern? Mit Hilfe der Magie meine ich."

"Das wäre möglich, ja. Jason, wurden diese Nummern vor kurzem angerufen?"

"Ja, seit wir uns getroffen haben mehrmals."

"Bilden wir einfach kurz einen Kreis bitte." Die Muggel folgten der Bitte verwirrt, während die anderen den Tarnkreis für Magie erkannten. Als dies beendet war:

"Dobby." Der kleine Hauself erschien und überraschte Wendy Weir und die beiden Brüder sehr. Harry ignorierte dies allerdings:

"Sind sie hier?"

"Ja Harry, sie sind in der Sportabteilung des Ladens, und deine Gruppenversammlung macht sie misstrauisch." Nun, das war nicht gut.

"Sind es nur diese beiden?"

"Soweit Winky und ich feststellen konnten, ja."

"Nun haben wir hier zwei Möglichkeiten: erstens, wir kümmern uns selbst um sie; Zweitens, wir rufen Drew's Vater, und er kann sich offiziell um sie kümmern."

"Was meinst du mit „um sie kümmern"? Sie töten?" Das war natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, aber Harry war nicht so radikal und würde sie nie wählen, außer sie versuchten ihn zuerst zu töten.

"Ich meine damit das ihre Erinnerungen angepasst werden Ned. Aber wenn sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, werden sie es bereuen. Und danach kommt dein Dad an die Reihe." Die Temperatur im Raum sank nun schlagartig. Sophie traf ob der Stille nun eine Entscheidung und sah zu Dobby.

"Dobby, hol bitte zu Drew's Vater, Mitchell Baylor. Er müsste im Aurorenhauptquartier in der Flackter Alley sein." Dobby sah zu Harry, denn er würde nichts ohne Harry's direkte Erlaubnis tun……man konnte ja nie wissen.

"Geh bitte Dobby, und beeile dich. Bring ihn am besten direkt mit hier her."

"Ja Harry." Er verschwand und der Kreis löste sich auf.

"Verteilen wir uns bis Mr. Baylor hier ist." Sie verteilten sich gerade als der besagte Mann direkt aus dem Toilettenbereich kam, gefolgt von drei weiteren Personen, von denen Harry an nahm, das es Kollegen waren. Sie traten zu der Gruppe und Mitchell schüttelte Harry's Hand.

"Harry, es tut gut dich wiederzusehen. Soweit ich verstanden habe habt ihr hier mehrere Spione um die ich mich kümmern soll." Harry stellte Mitchell nun den anderen vor, denn nur Jonas kannte ihn.

"Ja Sir. Sie trugen dunkelgraue Anzüge und folgten uns. Sie sind Muggel und Angestellte von Sophie's Vater, wobei Dobby sie zuletzt in der Sportabteilung sah."

"Ich erinnere mich das Drew etwas darüber sagte, das einer deiner Freunde Probleme mit dem Vater hätte. Marcus, William, holt doch bitte unsere neuen Freunde. Geht so leise wie möglich vor, aber nutzt bei Bedarf den Imperious." Wie Ripley es Harry gesagt hatte im Anschluss an die Basis Kampfklasse, waren manche Unverzeihlichen teilweise verzeihlich.

Mitchell's anderer Mitarbeiter blieb vor Ort, während Harry ihnen eine knapp 30sekündige Zusammenfassung aller wichtigen Informationen gab. Nachdem er fertig war, waren Marcus Giles und William Miller mit den beiden Gefangenen zurückgekehrt, welche leicht betäubt wirkten.

"Es lief ohne Probleme Mitchell, sie waren sehr kooperativ. Dies sind Robert Ryan und Terrence Benedict, sie sind Privatdetektive, die im Auftrag von Peter Weir unterwegs sind." Wendy drehte sich um und lief in das Badezimmer, wo ihr sehr schlecht wurde. Sophie folgte ihr, ebenso Reiko und Claudia. Die Männer standen nun dort und schwiegen kurz. Harry stellte nun Ned und Jason vor, und Mitchell trat zu Jason da er der ältere war.

"Jason, ich denke nach der Rückkehr deiner Mutter sollten wir darüber reden, das Gedächtnis deines Vaters anzupassen……..insbesondere um das Wissen über unsere Welt."

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Ned hatte nun eine einfache Frage.

"Was ist mit uns? Müssten unsere Erinnerungen auch angepasst werden?"

"Nein, außer ihr wünscht es. Es wäre möglich, sofern ihr es wünschen würdet." Jason hakte nun weiter nach.

"Dad's Eltern sind magisch, und er wuchs in einem magischen Haus auf. Sind solche Modifikationen möglich?" Mitchell hatte dies nicht gewusst, da die entsprechenden Zauber sowie dieser Fall nicht Teil des Midwest DMLE Distrikts waren.

"Es muss eindeutig etwas hier getan werden Jason, aber warten wir bis deine Mutter wieder hier ist. Patrick, hol bitte eines der Spezialautos, wir sollten uns besser im Hauptquartier weiter unterhalten." Der andere Mann ging nun fort. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten kehrten Wendy und die Mädchen aus dem Bad zurück.

"Entschuldigen Sie." Mitchell war mehr oder weniger ein Polizist, und hatte durchaus Erfahrung in solchen Dingen.

"Keine Sorge Mrs. Weir, das ist sicher viel zu verarbeiten."

"Ja das ist es. Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Mein Partner Patrick holt gerade unsere Transportmöglichkeit, und dann reisen wir in unser Hauptquartier."

"Und wo ist das?"

"In Milwaukee, aber keine Sorge, wir reisen auf magische Weise. Wir bringen sie schnellst möglich wieder hier her." Wendy sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und erkannte, das es 13 Uhr war.

"Wir haben noch eine dreistündige Fahrt nach Springfield vor uns, vermutlich sogar noch länger."

"Wir werden ihnen die Reise ersparen, und sie direkt persönlich nach Springfield bringen, während einer von uns ihr Auto für sie dorthin fahren wird. Sie müssen danach nur noch eine Meile nach Hause fahren." Er sagte dies in freundlichem Tonfall, aber auch in solcher Deutlichkeit, das Wendy ahnte, das hier kein Widerspruch möglich war.

"In Ordnung." Patrick kehrte kurz darauf zurück und gab das Okay Zeichen. Marcus und William führten ihre Gäste durch die Vordertür hinaus, während Mitchell die anderen bat ihm zu folgen. Nachdem alle im Auto waren, drehte er sich zu den magischen jugendlichen um.

"Harry, du und deine Freunde könnt gerne mitkommen wenn ihr wollt, ansonsten komme ich danach zu euch. Es ist eure Entscheidung, aber ihr könnt gerne mitkommen." Sophie zögerte nicht lange.

"Wir kommen mit, ich möchte es gerne beobachten." Die anderen nickten, und kletterten dann alle in das Auto, in das erstaunlicherweise 15 Personen passten. Sie fuhren die Gasse entlang und dann aktivierte sich ein Portschlüssel. Sie landeten in der Garage des Aurorenhauptquartiers in der Flackter Alley. Sie gingen nun in einen Konferenzraum, und die Privatdetektive wurden in zwei Sessel gesetzt. Nach einer kurzen leisen Unterhaltung zwischen Baylor und dem vermutlichen Arzt, flößte der Arzt dem Mann namens Robert Ryan Veritaserum ein. Baylor wartete einige Minuten damit der Trank wirkte, während derer er mehrere Akten durchblätterte bevor er begann.

"Wie lautet ihr vollständiger Name und wie alt sind sie?"

"Robert Alexander Ryan, ich bin 45 Jahre alt."

"Wo wohnen sie?"

"2334 Euclid Street, Springfield, Illinois."

"Wer ist ihr Arbeitgeber?"

"Niemand, ich bin selbstständig."

"Was haben sie heute getan?"

"Ich folgte einer Frau namens Wendy Weir."

"Wer hat sie dafür engagiert?"

"Ihr Ehemann Peter."

"Hat er ihnen gesagt, wieso?"

"Er hatte den Verdacht, das sie sich verbotenerweise mit ihrer Tochter ohne sein Wissen trifft."

"Wieso sollte dies schlecht und verboten sein?"

"Das sagte er nicht, und ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, Fragen zu stellen."

"Sind sie ihr schon früher gefolgt?"

"Nein, Terrence und ich wurden erst am Montag eingestellt."

"Was waren ihre Anweisungen?"

"Wir sollten nur Photos machen."

"Hat er ihnen irgend welche Anweisungen bezüglich der Tochter gegeben?"

"Nein, er sagte wir sollen sie in Ruhe lassen." Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

"Haben sie Peter Weir seit dem Kontakt mit der Tochter kontaktiert?"

"Nur ein mal, als wir ihnen in die Sears Tower folgten."

"Sind sie sich über die Existenz einer magischen Welt im Klaren, die von ihrer eigenen versteckt existiert?"

"Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden."

Baylor hatte genug gehört, und beendete die Befragung. Er befahl seinen Leuten die beiden abzuführen. Nachdem sie fort waren, wandte er sich an Wendy.

"Mrs. Weir."

"Bitte nennen sie mich Wendy."

"Und mich dann bitte Mitchell. Wendy, wir müssen uns darüber unterhalten, das die Erinnerungen ihres Mannes angepasst werden sollten."

"Ich habe damit gerechnet, das sie dies ansprechen würden. Ist dies wirklich nötig Mitchell?"

"Ich denke ja Wendy. Während unsere Geste vorbereitet wurden, habe ich mich über eure Situation informiert. Das Verhalten deines Ehemanns könnte zu Problemen bezüglich unserer Welt führen, und nachdem ich die Akte las, überrascht es mich, das er es nicht schon früher so hinaus posaunt hat."

"Ich möchte mich nicht einmischen, aber habe ich hier ein Mitspracherecht?"

"Wir werden uns mit dir absprechen Wendy, aber wir werden das tun was nötig ist. Und wir müssen auch Sophie mit berücksichtigen. Nur weil er keinen Zugriff erlaubt hat, bedeutet das nicht das er es nicht irgendwann tun wird, solltet ihr weiter in Kontakt bleiben."

"Ich bin ihre Mutter, ich möchte nur das Beste für sie." Nun, hier gab es aber leider jetzt ein kleines Problem.

"Du bist leider nicht länger ihr Vormund Wendy, du und dein Ehemann habt diese Rechte abgegeben, als ihr sie zur Entscheidung zwischen euch und der Magie gezwungen habt." Wendy war nun einige Zeit still, während Jason das offensichtliche hinterfragte.

"Wer ist dann ihr Vormund?"

"Professor Joanne Murray ist der Vormund für alle Jugendlichen mit den selben Problemen wie Sophie, und das trifft, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere auch auf Miss Cregg zu. Die nötigen Änderungen wurden auch in der Muggelwelt vorgenommen, da Murray auch die Schulleiterin des Geister-Internats ist, auf das die Jugendlichen, und auch mein Sohn derzeit gehen."

"Wieviel wird verändert werden?"

"Wir werden nur jenen Teil verändern, welcher die Tatsache enthält, das Sophie eine Hexe ist. Seine Kindheit wird so bleiben wie sie war. Wir müssen nur sicherstellen, das er glaubt, das seine Tochter ein Muggel ist, wie auch seine Söhne, nur das sie hochtalentiert ist und deshalb auf eine andere Schule geht……..ja Jason, Ned, ich weiß das euer IQ in etwa dem von Sophie entspricht, aber das ist die glaubhafteste Geschichte dafür." Eine der Fähigkeiten von Baylor war, das er sehr schnell lesen konnte, und er hatte außerdem ein fast photographisches Gedächtnis, und das war einer der Gründe wieso er seinen Rang mit knapp 30 Jahren bereits erreicht hatte.

"Wird es ihm wehtun?"

"Nein Wendy, es ist ein vollkommen schmerzloser Vorgang, als wenn jemand ihm leicht an den Kopf klopfen würde."

"Dann macht bitte, was nötig ist, ich werde keine Einwände erheben…….ich kann es nicht." Baylor war doch überrascht darüber, das sie so schnell zugestimmt hatte, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Er würde den Leiter der Unsäglichen bitten, dessen Abteilung für die Abhörzauber zuständig war, ihre Überwachung auszuweiten. Dies würde für die nächste Zeit die Sicherheit zumindest dort gewährleisten.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Es wird heute Abend erledigt werden. Ich schlage vor, das du und deine Söhne zum Abendbrot ausgeht, und nicht vor 19 Uhr zurückkehrt. Danach sprecht bitte nicht über diese Dinge mit ihm. Wendy, Jason, Ned, könnt ihr das tun?"

"Das können wir, nicht wahr Jungs?"

"Tun sie bitte was nötig ist."

"Ja, auch ich habe kein Problem damit." Baylor stand auf und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von seinen Kollegen. Die Stille war fast erdrückend bis Wendy zu Harry sah.

"Du hast das richtige getan, Harry, indem du uns hast verfolgen lassen. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ich nach Hause gekommen wäre, und diese beiden ihren Bericht abgegeben hätten. So ist es denke ich am Besten." Wendy war doch sehr geschockt gewesen, als sie das Geständnis von Robert Ryan gehört hatte, und hatte sich nun endlich wirklich beruhigt.

"Sie hat Recht Harry, das hat sich schon seit Jahren angestaut, vielleicht kann Dad nun mit sich selbst Frieden schließen."

"Jason hat recht, und wenn es ihm das Leben erleichtert, so ist es eine gute Sache."

"Ich wünschte nur es hätte nicht so Enden müssen, das meine ich Ernst. Es tut mir Leid." Sophie hatte seit einiger Zeit kein Wort gesagt, aber jetzt sah sie direkt zu ihm.

"Es geschieht alles aus einem wichtigen Grund Harry, du hast nicht mehr getan als zu versuchen, auf mich zu achten, wie du es seit unserem ersten Tag getan hast. Du hast Dad nicht dazu gebracht dies zu tun. Und wenn er mich oder Mom auch nur angerührt hätte……ich hätte dir dabei geholfen, mich um ihn zu kümmern, das schwöre ich." Wendy sah nun recht verwirrt zu ihrer Tochter.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst Sophie."

"Das meine ich Ernst Mom, ich habe mehr als fünf Jahre im Exil verbracht und das nur aus Eifersucht, und wurde von meiner Familie abgeschnitten. Und bei Gott, ich bin es Leid, das er mein Leben diktiert. Diese Anpassung sollte besser geschehen, sonst holt mein reicher Freund hier jemanden aus England der es macht. Hören sie das?" Rief sie nun. Nur Reiko hatte diese Flüche bisher gehört, und selbst dann nur wenige Male und das nur im ersten Jahr des Exils. Insbesondere Harry hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen, und wusste nicht recht wie er reagieren sollte. Eine Hermine oder Ginny konnte er noch verarbeiten, aber nicht jemanden, den er liebte. Zum Glück kehrte Mitchell nun zurück.

"Es wird stattfinden Sophie, keine Sorge. In solchen Dingen sind wir sehr effektiv. Das Team das eingesetzt wird, war auch bei Claudia's Eltern. Harry's Freunde müssen also nicht erscheinen. Also Wendy, sollen wir euch jetzt nach Chicago bringen? Oder direkt nach Springfield?" Wendy hatte sich bereits entschieden.

"Nach Chicago bitte, wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten, und die Fahrt wird uns dabei helfen."

"Das ist kein Problem. Die Jugendlichen können von hier aus wieder zu den Forresters', Steele's, und nach Tecumseh reisen. Ich werde euch nun allein lassen um euch zu verabschieden, und ruft einfach wenn ihr fertig seid, so das wir euch zurück bringen." Er ging wieder hinaus, und Wendy stand auf, bevor sie zu Sophie trat. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter.

"ich verstehe wieso du das gesagt hast Sophie, und ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich werde mit Peter's Eltern reden und sehen, was ich dort erreichen kann. Wir sehen uns dann im Frühling, in Ordnung? Wird dein Vater wirklich glauben, das du ein……ein Muggle bist? So werden wir doch genannt oder?"

"Ja Mom, es ist kein peinliches Wort oder so, sondern nur eine Bezeichnung."

"Nun, wenn er denkt das du ein Muggel bist, dann kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen. Wir können wieder eine Familie sein, ohne die Trauer oder die Feindseligkeiten von früher. Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie einfach es sein würde, hätte ich euch schon vor Jahren darum gebeten." Sophie stand auf und umarmte sie.

"Ich werde da sein Mom, ich werde dir, Ned oder Jason schreiben." Wendy nickte den anderen zu und ging hinaus.

"Pass auf dich auf kleine Schwester, wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Monaten." Ned und Jason umarmten sie kurz und folgten dann ihrer Mutter. Claudia sah nun zu Sophie.

"Ist es wirklich so einfach?"

"Nein, denn ich bin eine Hexe, und sie sind es nicht. Daran werden sie sich immer erinnern, abgesehen von Dad."

"Wirst du sie trotzdem im Frühjahr besuchen?"

"Das ist ihre Sache, und ich bin gerne bereit, mich wie ein Muggel zu benehmen, wenn es den Frieden bewahrt. Aber mehr nicht, mehr werde ich nicht opfern. Ich würde sagen das wir heute und morgen zur Insel reisen, um zu entspannen. Alle die zustimmen, hebt bitte eure Hand." Dies taten alle, denn sie waren erleichtert das sie sich beruhigte. Sie verließen den Raum und reisten über den Kamin zurück zu Warrick's Familie und Harry und Sophie reisten als letzte ab.

"Wird bei dir alles in Ordnung sein?"

"Mir geht es besser Harry, ich habe endlich meine Familie zurück, und euch gelingt es immer wieder mich aufzubauen."

"Ich liebe dich Sophie, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

"Ich liebe dich auch Harry, und ich werde immer für dich da sein."

"Nur Merlin weiß wie sehr ich dich dafür benötige." Beide lachten nun und küssten sich, allerdings nicht so lange, das jemand nach ihnen suchen würde. Sie gingen nun wieder hinauf zu Warrick's Familie und alle genossen die letzten 36 Stunden auf der Isla de Marauder, wo sie alle entspannten…….und nebenbei recht braun wurden, abgesehen von Warrick, der bereits braun genug war. Sie gingen die Ereignisse des Freitags noch einmal durch, und stimmten nicht zum ersten Mal überein, das die Anwerbung von Dobby und Winky durch Harry eine sehr gute Idee war.

Sonntag, 05. Januar 1997

Great Lakes

10:30 Uhr

Harry und Warrick reisten am nächsten Morgen per Portschlüssel zurück, wobei sie die ersten dort aus der Gruppe waren, denn der Rest wollte ausschlafen. Sie erschienen in der Essenshalle, kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks, und der Raum war fast zur Hälfte gefüllt mit den zurückkehrenden Schülern, die entweder ebenfalls gerade eingetroffen waren oder gerade frühstückten oder aber wo beides zutraf. Keiner von ihnen wollte etwas essen, weshalb sie in Ruhe zu ihrem Zimmer gingen. Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez erreicht hatten, sahen sie etwas doch sehr überraschendes:

Joe Clancy war einfach nur pink.

Ja Pink, und zwar vollständig, von Kopf bis zu den Sohlen seiner Füße, und das schloss auch die Augen und die Zähne mit ein.

"Da sind sie! Sie haben es getan!" Nun konnte man raten, auf wen er deutete.

Professor Heyman stand neben Clancy, der recht verwirrt drein schaute, als alle anderen ruhig wurden. Harry sah auf und besah sich Clancy genauer.

"Wieso Joe, mir fehlen ehrlich gesagt die Worte." Warrick hingegen war nicht sprachlos.

"Diese Farbe passt einfach zu dir Joe, sie steht dir wirklich gut." Heyman lächelte hier nun nicht, aber er war auch nicht wütend, allerdings schien er Mühe zu haben, sich zu entscheiden, ob er wirklich seine Meinung sagen sollte. Er drehte sich nun zu den Neuankömmlingen zu.

"Harry, Warrick, herzlich willkommen zurück. Könnt ihr mir das bitte erklären?" Harry und Warrick sahen sich an, und begannen dann zu Lachen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, antwortete Harry.

"Ja Sir, das ist möglich. Wissen sie, es gab vor den Weihnachtsferien einen Zwischenfall, wo wir die Möbel von Joe angeblich gezielt verändert hätten. Wir waren dort als er anfing deshalb herum zu schreien, und während er uns nicht direkt beschuldigte, so wissen sie doch selbst denke ich das er uns für ALLES verantwortlich macht."

"Wir waren der Meinung das Rache sein musste, gerade Joe und seinem Verhalten gegenüber. Deshalb hatten Harry, Rick, Terry und ich unsere Zimmertür mit Schutzzaubern versehen. Wenn jemand der nicht zu uns gehört oder ein Hauself ist, durch die Tür geht, wird er magisch wieder hinaus befördert und komplett Pink gezaubert."

"Wir sind gerne bereit, ihnen die Zauber zu zeigen die wir verwendeten, wann immer sie möchten……im Privaten natürlich Sir, wir möchten keine Nachahmer riskieren." Harry hatte die Zauber in einem seltenen Buch gefunden, und das ganze war eine Variante jenes Zaubers, den Dumbledore bei der Alterslinie am Anfang des Trimagischen Turniers verwendet hatte, wobei er überlegte, den Kamin im Koffer auch damit zu versehen, für den Fall das dieses Geheimnis bekannt würde. Rick und Terry hatten für die ganze Aktion gestimmt, da sie Clancy genauso wenig mochten wie Warrick, und hinzu kam das weder Murray noch Heyman die Räume überprüften während sie in den Ferien waren.

"Joe, was hast du dazu zu sagen? Ach egal, überprüfen wir die Zimmer. Harry, wie lange hält das ganze an?"

"Die Zauber auf der Tür haben keine Zeitbegrenzung, sofern sie nicht aufgehoben werden. Joe wird vermutlich gute 12 Stunden diese Farbe haben, wobei ich aber den Gegenzauber kenne, sofern sie darauf bestehen." Die vier gingen zum Raum der Jungen. Ein paar Testzauber von Heyman zeigten keinerlei Zauber auf der Tür von Clancy oder auf dem Rahmen, allerdings mehrere Zauber auf der anderen Tür, von denen Heyman, immerhin ein ehemaliger Lehrer noch nie gehört hatte.

"Joe, ich denke du solltest etwas dazu sagen." Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es zuzugeben, allerdings gab er es nicht freiwillig zu.

"Na gut, ja, ich habe versucht in ihren Raum zu gelangen und das nur aus Rache für ihre Aktion gegen mich. Sie sind bei mir eingebrochen, also wieso darf ich es nicht bei ihnen tun?" Dies war eine rein theoretische Frage, aber Harry antwortete trotzdem.

"Nun wir sind nicht in deinen Raum eingedrungen Joe, du Trottel. Du selbst sagtest Ed Lattimore das an diesem Tag nichts entwendet wurde. Professor Heyman, nur wenn sie oder Professor Murray es mir direkt sagen, werde ich diesen Zauber nicht entfernen. Ein Exempel muss hier statuiert werden." Ein Exempel im Stil von 'Mit mir ist nicht zu Spassen', und Harry hatte Mühe sich selbst davon abzuhalten, dies zu sagen, aber trotzdem war der Ansatz bemerkt worden.

"Des weiteren Sir, bitten wir darum, das er offiziell dafür bestraft wird, das er versucht hat, unserem Raum widerrechtlich zu betreten." Die beiden sahen den stellvertretenden Schulleiter ernst an, denn sie sahen sich im Recht, obwohl sie Clancy dazu provoziert hatten. Heyman vermutete dies auch, weshalb er dem ganzen nicht zustimmte.

"Ich würde sagen, Joe ist dieses mal genügend bestraft. Deshalb habe ich auch kein Problem damit, das diese Falle auf eurer Tür bleibt, allerdings mit der Bedingung, das Professor Murray und mich genauso schützt wie euch selbst, eure Zimmerkameraden sowie vermutlich eure Freundinnen." Harry hatte genau diesen Vorschlag im Hinterkopf gehabt.

"Dann benötigen wir nur ein Haar von Ihnen und etwas Ruhe vor gewissen Personen dafür." Er würde die Zauber mit Sicherheit nicht öffentlich sprechen. Und Heyman hatte keine Einwände.

"Das ist in Ordnung, Joe, geh bitte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte dort." Clancy war eindeutig einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, weshalb er etwas sehr dummes tat..

"ENTFERNT SOFORT DIESEN MIST VON MIR!" Der stellvertretende Schulleiter wurde nun wütend, was man an seiner Stimme hörte und trat auf den Jungen zu.

"Mich anzuschreien hilft dir definitiv nicht Joe, vergiss das nicht." Warrick machte sich beinahe in die Hose, als er dies hörte, denn auf einen solchen Satz hatte er seit Jahren gehofft. Clancy, das musste man ihm zugute halten, bemerkte seinen Fehler und reagierte entsprechend.

"Ja Sir, aber darf ich wenigstens in meinem Zimmer auf sie warten?"

"Nein, du gehst SOFORT in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich sehe von einer Strafarbeit ab, aber du musst endlich verstehen, das du definitiv nicht das Anrecht hast, den Raum eines anderen ungefragt zu betreten, egal ob du glaubst das sie dir etwas angetan haben. GEH JETZT." Clancy ging langsam in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums, und die anderen drei verhielten sich solange ruhig, bis er durch die Tür war.

"Benötigt wir wirklich ein Haar von mir?"

"Besser wäre ein Tropfen Blut Sir, oder sie berühren jemanden der bereits eingebunden ist." Heyman schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich würde dich ja eigentlich als Paranoid bezeichnen, aber du hast bereits bewiesen das es nicht zu Unrecht so konzipiert ist, oder?" Harry lächelte höflich, während Heyman einen kleinen Schnittzauber auf seinen Finger ausführte. Auf Harry's Bitte hin ließ er einen Tropfen Blut auf den Türknauf fallen, woraufhin Harry seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete und sechs Worte flüsterte, so dass ihn auch Heyman nicht verstand. Die Tür leuchtete nicht auf, aber es war gelungen.

"Das war es? Wie weiß ich Bescheid?"

"Nun sie könnten einfach hindurch gehen und sie verfärben sich nicht, oder sie könnten mir glauben das ich genau das selbe mit zehn anderen Personen getan habe, darunter auch ich selbst, und keiner war verfärbt." Heyman entschied sich für letzteres.

"Ich glaube dir. Also jetzt das inoffizielle, wieso habt ihr seine Möbel umgestellt? War es Rache, oder hat er etwas ganz neues getan?" Warrick antwortete hier.

"Beides Sir. Es war ein einfacher Weg um ihm deutlich zu machen das wir sein Verhalten nicht mehr dulden werden. Und nachdem er eine der jüngeren Schülerinnen in der Woche sehr grob behandelte, nur weil sie ihn um Hilfe am Computer bat, möchte ich nicht wissen wie er bei anderen reagiert. Ich habe sie allerdings hinterher weinen gehört." Heyman seufzte. Er hatte durchaus von Clancy die Drohung von Harry erfahren, und ihm war durchaus aufgefallen das der Einzelgänger der Gruppe so weit wie irgend möglich aus dem Weg ging. Dafür schien er dazu übergegangen zu sein, sein Verhalten nun an den jüngeren Schülern auszuleben, und das würde Heyman mit Sicherheit nicht zulassen.

"In Ordnung, ich denke ein Dankeschön ist hier angebracht, dafür das ihr einem jüngeren Schüler so geholfen habt. Ich habe aber eine Bedingung: bitte lasst sein Zimmer wenigstens in Frieden. Einmal war es witzig, das stimmt, aber bitte wiederholt es nicht. In Ordnung?"

"Ja Sir."

"Ja Professor Heyman." Alle stimmten sehr schnell zu, was Heyman doch misstrauisch machte, aber er äußerste sich nicht weiter dazu.

"Also Harry, würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun." Harry ahnte was die Bitte sein würde.

"Ich werde die Verfärbung aufheben, wenn sie mich darum bitten, Sir."

"Danke Harry, ich denke er hat es jetzt endlich verstanden. Sobald er wieder jüngere Schüler belästigt werden ab sofort Strafmassnahmen zur Folge haben, in Ordnung?"

"Ja Sir. Bringen wir unsere Koffer rein." Warrick und er holten ihre Koffer aus ihren Taschen und schoben sie vor ihre Betten. Sie gingen mit Heyman wieder hinaus, der einige Mut bewiesen hatte und ihnen gefolgt war, und der sich wie versprochen nicht verfärbt hatte. Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und bemerkten, das sich die Dinge wieder beruhigt hatten, allerdings starrten alle Mr. Pink an. Der besagte junge Mann saß allein in einer Ecke, und versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen.

Heyman trat durch die Tür und blieb stehen während Harry und Warrick kurz inne hielten. Schließlich trat Harry zu Clancy, und das sehr zögerlich, nur um fies zu Grinsen.

Nun zog er seinen Zauberstab und machte eine kreisförmige Bewegung und sagte:

Finite Incantatem!

Clancy bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, und musste sich festhalten, während seine Hautfarbe wieder normal wurde. Er betrachtete seine Arme und Beine, und seufzte erleichtert.

Jedenfalls sobald er wieder atmen konnte.

Die anderen Schüler hingegen lachten leise, während Harry seinen Zauberstab verstaute. Er trat nun zu Heyman, wobei Warrick ihm folgte.

"Ich habe den Zauber selbst entwickelt, weshalb die Entfernung für mich deutlich einfacher ist." Clancy war nicht geflohen, denn diese Genugtuung wollte er Harry und Warrick nicht geben.

"Nun gut Harry, Warrick, genießt noch den Rest des Tages." Heyman ging zur Tür hinaus, und erst dann musste er grinsen. Er ging auf dem Weg in sein Büro an mehreren Schülern vorbei, und alle fragten sich wieso er grinsen musste.

Sophie und die anderen kehrten ein paar Stunden später ebenfalls zurück, und sie waren nicht begeistert darüber, das sie diesen Anblick verpasst hatten, insbesondere als sie erfuhren, das Winky keine Photos gemacht hatte.

"Hey, ich habe doch nicht damit gerechnet das er so dumm sein würde um es zu versuchen."

"Er ist genau so dumm, und deshalb hättest du damit rechnen müssen."

"Oh als wenn es nicht eindeutig wäre wenn mein Hauself mit einer Kamera in der Nähe stünde. Vorsichtig Reiko, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir haben Glück das Heyman uns keine Probleme damit machte. Deshalb sollten wir uns nicht darauf ausruhen." Die später Eingetroffenen stimmten dem zu, und verteilten sich bald danach. Die Jungen gingen mit einigen jüngeren Schülern zu einer Schneeballschlacht, einer ohne Magie im übrigen. Die Mädchen, nachdem sie sich über die Ideen der Jungen unterhalten hatten, begannen ihre Sachen auszupacken und setzten sich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Shawnee und schauten Fern.

Zwei Tage später stimmte Josh Lyman zu, seine Neffen und Nichten in Pathfinder bezüglich WWW auszuhorchen. Einen Tag später kehrte Dobby mit den ersten Bestellungen aus Tecumseh und Salem zurück. Steve hatte eine riesige Werbeveranstalung organisiert, und seit Weihnachten mehr als 1200 Artikel verkauft, während Jessica immerhin bei 350 lag, da sie nicht so viel Erfahrung besaß wie Steve. Harry und die Zwillinge waren mit den Ergebnissen sehr zufrieden, und die Zwillinge gratulierten Harry zu der Idee.. Winky verbrachte mehrere Stunden am Tag damit die Dinge zu produzieren, wobei es in der Regel die einfachen Dinge wie die Süßigkeiten waren. Ihre Produkte wurden anstandslos akzeptiert, und nahmen damit Fred und George einige Arbeit ab.

Hedwig kehrte am Freitag mit einer Nachricht von Karl Aylesworth zurück die besagte, das er und Lisa sich um Kauf des Koffers im Frühling entschieden hatten, aber auch das sie warten würden bis Harry ihnen alles erklärte. Sie hatten vor Ostern eine Woche Ferien, und sie sagten das sie bis dahin warten würden. Karl schrieb auch, das er mit Michael reden würde, damit dieser ebenfalls einen kaufen würde, so das Harry vermutlich bald der neue beste Freund von Anthony Hook sein würde, dem Kofferhersteller.

Sonntag, 12. Januar 1997

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

Nachmittags GMT

Der Innere Kreis der Todesser hatte sich im Konferenzraum versammelt und Voldemort war noch nicht anwesend. Anwesend waren die inoffiziellen Abteilungsleiter: Malfoy, Pettigrew, Nott, und Lestrange. Snape war für diese Sitzung nicht anwesend, da Teile der Diskussion sich um ihn drehen würden. Greasy war in der letzten Zeit nicht anders als nach dem Debakel von Hogsmeade behandelt, und technisch gesehen wusste er nicht, das er gefoltert worden war. Er wusste aber, das ihm etwas fehlte, da seine magische Kraft und Energie irgendwie massiv geschwächt war, aber auch das er massive Kopfschmerzen hatte, wobei diese aber von den Zutaten der Tränke kamen. Es gab Tränke die diese Symptome beheben könnten, aber scheinbar weigerten sich sein Lord und seine Lieblingsratte sie ihm zu geben. Snape war es nicht erlaubt worden, Riddle Manor seit der Sitzung zu verlassen, und sämtliche Einkäufe für Zutaten wurden von einfachen Todessern erledigt.

Schließlich trat Voldemort ein, denn er hatte sie absichtlich warten lassen. Er setzte sich, gefolgt von den anderen, welche hofften das sie ihn nicht verärgern würden. Crucio war seit dem Kampf sehr oft verwendet worden, allerdings hatte keiner der Anwesenden seit Hogsmeade darunter leiden müssen.

"Fangen wir an. Wurmschwanz, wie laufen die Rekrutierungen?"

"Wir haben unsere Verluste aus den Kämpfen ausgleichen können Sir, und sogar noch übertroffen. In Zahlen ausgedrückt, haben wir jetzt 10 Prozent mehr Leute als noch im Dezember. Von den magischen Fähigkeiten her, liegen wir noch etwas zurück, da unsere neuen Rekruten noch nicht trainiert sind. Sie sind aber alle willig euch zu dienen, und werden allen Befehlen ohne Fragen folgen." Bettler konnten es sich schließlich nicht aussuchen.

"Gut, jede Armee braucht einfache Soldaten. Malfoy, die Finanzen?"

"Sie sehen sehr gut aus mein Lord, es gibt nichts neues zu berichten."

"Nott."

"Ich habe einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister für uns gefunden mein Lord, sofern wir einen Ersatz suchen." Keiner des inneren Kerns hatte Snape gemocht oder ihm auch nur vertraut, so dass dies nichts neues war. Nott war die letzten drei Wochen regelrecht auf der Jagd gewesen und war selten in Riddle Manor gewesen.

"Wirklich, wer ist es?" Es dürfte ein Er sein, denn obwohl Voldemort Frauen nicht unbedingt ablehnte, so zog er doch Männer auf den wichtigen Positionen vor, wobei Bella eine wichtige Ausnahme bildete, aber das hatte eher persönliche Gründe.

"Sein Name ist Michael Parrish, er ist 44 Jahre alt und lebt derzeit in Bodo, in Norwegen."

"Wieso kommt mir der Name bekannt vor? Er ging nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule oder?" Voldemort's riesiges Gedächtnis beinhaltete eine Art Schublade für jeden Schulabgänger der letzten Jahrzehnte von Hogwarts, selbst von jenen, die während seines Exils abschlossen.

"Nein Sir, er ging in Durmstrang zur Schule, und war zehn Jahre lang dort Lehrer. Die Abreise des Verräters Karakoff sorgte für massive Probleme dort und Parrish wurde gefeuert. Seine Eltern waren walisischer und norwegischer Herkunft, und er spricht fließend Englisch. Er ist unserer Sache nicht abgeneigt gegenüber, und mit den richtigen finanziellen Versprechungen wird er sicher gerne Snape's Aufgaben übernehmen."

"Du sagtest er würde Snape ersetzen können. Er ist nicht bereit mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten?"

"Mit ihm vielleicht, aber nur wenn Snape für IHN arbeitet. Er wird sicher nicht unter Snape arbeiten, und das ist nicht verhandelbar. Er respektiert Snape ob seines Wissens, aber er meint das seine Fähigkeiten die von Snape deutlich übersteigen."

"Hat er Recht?"

"Insgesamt gesehen ja. Snape ist so verhasst das er praktisch keinen Respekt von Seiten der internationalen Zaubertränkegemeinschaft besitzt, aber selbst wenn man die in Betracht zog, ist Parrish derjenige, der seine Kollegen führt, und meiner Meinung nach der talentierteste dunkle Magier auf seinem Gebiet der Arbeit."

"Konntest du bereits mit dem neuen Mann in Hogwarts reden?"

"Das konnte ich mein Lord, ich besuchte ihn vor wenigen Wochen in seinem Haus. Charles Shepherd ist vermutlich einer der Männer welche die Politik absolut hassen. Er hörte mir freundlich zu, und sagte mir dann direkt heraus, das es ihn absolut nicht stören würde, wer den Krieg gewinnen würde. Er möchte einfach nur in Ruhe arbeiten können. Er ist nur der Erfahrung wegen in Hogwarts, aber auch wegen der Gelegenheit, seine beruflichen Fähigkeiten auch aus anderen Gesichtspunkten zu sehen."

"Er ist kein Anhänger von Dumbledore?"

"Nein, er gehört Streng genommen keiner Gruppe an. Er alte Trottel lässt ihn in Ruhe, ähnlich seinem Verhalten Snape gegenüber, und Shepherd macht im Gegenzug keinen Ärger." Draco hatte seinem Meister genau dies bereits in den Berichten mitgeteilt.

"Wie stehen die Chancen, das Dumbledore davon weiß, das wir Snape ersetzen werden?"

"Auf meine Bitte hin versicherte mir Shepherd das er unser Treffen geheim halten würde, und ich glaube ihm dies, mein Lord." So sehr er auch das rationelle Denken der Anwesenden mochte, so sehr vertraute Voldemort aber auch dem von Nott, denn das Vertrauen des Mannes war nicht leicht zu erringen.

"Um wieder auf Parrish zurückzukommen, was macht er derzeit in Norwegen?"

"Private Forschungen, und einige eher illegale Tränke nebenbei. Er stammt aus keiner reichen Familie, aber dank seiner Aktivitäten auf dem Schwarzmarkt geht es ihm finanziell relativ gut."

"Wann kann er her kommen?"

"Binnen zwei Tagen nach Erhalt der Eule, er braucht solange um alles zu packen. Ein anderer Grund sind mehrere langfristige Tränke an denen er braut, weshalb er mehrere Portschlüssel für den Weg aus Norwegen benötigt."

"Wieviel Gehalt verlangt er?"

"Er will einen Grundbetrag von 10,000 Galleonen pro Monat, sowie den uneingeschränkten Zugang zu den Zutaten für eigene Forschungen." Das waren keine schlechten Forderungen, obwohl es deutlich mehr war, als sie Snape bezahlten, wobei sie streng genommen Snape gar nichts bezahlten, da dieser eigenes Geld aus seiner Familie hatte, und zumindest in der Theorie ein überzeugter Anhänger war. Malfoy sprach nun als nächster:

"Es sieht so aus als hätten wir damit zwei Optionen: Snape zu töten, oder ihn dazu zu zwingen, unter dem neuen Mann zu arbeiten. Ich persönlich schlage die Tötung vor, denn sein Ego würde es niemals erlauben unter jemand anderes zu arbeiten, zumindest im Bereich der Zaubertränke." Lestrange war die nächste mit einem Vorschlag, nachdem Malfoy fertig war.

"Wieso schicken wir ihn nicht unter dem Imperius zu Dumbledore zurück? Ich bin sicher das er nahe genug heran käme um ihn endgültig zu töten." Voldemort schüttelte nun den Kopf, denn er hatte Snape's letzte Weigerung durchaus bemerkt, und während es ihn nicht sehr gestört hatte, so hatte es doch zu einigen Komplikationen geführt.

"Selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand ist Snape mental einfach zu stark um derart verflucht zu werden. Es gibt wenige Personen, darunter Potter, Dumbledore, und ich selbst denen das gelingen würde, und auch Snape gehört dazu. Deshalb ist dies hier keine Option, so gut die Idee auch ist. Wurmschwanz, wie siehst du das?" Erfreut darüber das Voldemort um seine Meinung bat sagte er:

"Sind wir uns einig, das Parrish aufgenommen wird?" Voldemort nickte.

"In den nächsten beiden Tagen werden wir gar nichts tun, bevor wir eine Woche später Snape isolieren." Malfoy wirkte verwirrt.

"Wieso das?"

"Um sicherzustellen, das Parrish so arbeitet wir wir es wollen. Wir dürfen Snape solange nicht töten, und ja, der Ansicht bin ich auch, Malfoy, bis sein Ersatz sich eingearbeitet hat. Bedenkt, das Parrish ein Söldner ist und kein wahrer Anhänger. Wir müssen uns absichern." Sein Meister nickte hier nun.

"Ein guter Plan Wurmschwanz. Bella, geh mit deinem Mann zu Parrish und hilf ihm beim Packen und horche ihn aus. Wenn er Bedenken hat, tötet ihn. Reist direkt nach dem Treffen ab."

"Ja Meister, es wird erledigt."

"Wurmschwanz, finde einen Ort um Snape zu isolieren. Nimm soviel Schlaftränke mit wie du brauchst, sowie zwei oder drei Einheiten. Haltet ihn betäubt, so dass er nicht in deinen Geist eindringen kann."

"Ja Sir. Ich weiß sogar den perfekten Ort." Nott konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Wo?"

"Die Heulende Hütte in Hogsmeade. Das Dorf selbst ist derzeit unbewohnt, und der Tunnel in der Hütte ist versiegelt, vermutlich von dem alten Trottel. Das ist der letzte Ort wo sie suchen würden."

"Sehr gut, nimm ein Team mit und bereite umgehend alles vor. Aber bevor du gehst habe ich noch eine kleine Sache Wurmschwanz." Pettigrew hatte hier ein schlechtes Gefühl, aber er musste reagieren:

"Was wünscht ihr, mein Lord?"

"Vereinbar einen Termin zwischen mir und Greyback." Bitte?

"Ja mein Lord. Zu welcher Zeit und an welchem Ort?"

"Heute in zwei Wochen, in Hogsmeade, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, die Zeit überlasse ich euch." Pettigrew mochte das Gesagte nicht, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

"Wie ihr wünscht Meister. Was soll ich als Grund für das Treffen angeben?"

"Ja, sag ihm das ich ihm die 50000 Galleonen persönlich übergeben möchte die er noch bekommt, sowie einen kleinen Bonus für weitere Operationen." Pettigrew konnte seinen Ohren nicht glauben, genauso wie Nott und Malfoy. Bella grinste nun.

"Ihr möchtet sie persönlich töten Meister?"

"Ja das möchte ich Bella, er und sein Rudel von Tieren haben nur zwei Ordensmitglieder getötet. Sie sind absolut nutzlos, wenn sie selbst solche Trottel wie die Leute von Dumbledore nicht besiegen können. Außerdem sind sie verabscheuungswürdig. Sie müssen ausgerottet werden." Ungesagt blieb, das, hätten Greyback's Leute Erfolg gehabt, diese Unterhaltung nicht erfolgen würde.

"Er wird nicht sein gesamtes Rudel mitbringen oder? Wäre er so dumm?"

"Es spielt keine Rolle ob er das tut. Sollte er es tun, dann werden wir auch sie vernichten. Wenn nicht, werden wir gemeinsam ihren Standort aus ihm heraus foltern und sie töten. Das ist auch der Grund für die zwei Wochen Verzögerung Wurmschwanz, denn auch du sollst deinen Spaß haben." Das nun folgende Lächeln hätte einen Vulkan zum frieren gebracht, aber Wurmschwanz genoss das Lob. Erst durfte er mit Snape experimentieren, aber das hatte sein Lord nicht offen gesagt, und danach folgte noch Greyback. Dies würde ein wunderbarer Monat werden, dachte er.

"Vielen Dank Meister, ich werde sie bei Snape nicht enttäuschen."

"Ich weiß das du das nicht würdest Wurmschwanz." Lucius war noch nie sehr glücklich gewesen, wenn Pettigrew gelobt wurde, und war es auch jetzt nicht. Er sah seinen Rivalen hasserfüllt an, was der andere ebenfalls tat.

"Ich werde mich schon bald für ein passendes Ende für Snape entscheiden, eines, das jeder hier genießen wird." Allerdings nicht unbedingt seine Truppen.

Er entließ nun alle außer Malfoy, während Bella und Pettigrew ihre Aufgaben vorbereiteten.

"Malfoy, wie gut kennt deine Frau das Gebiet um das Hauptquartier des Ordens?"

"Sie hat dort ihre gesamte Kindheit verbracht."

"Gut, such jemanden unter unseren Leuten der zeichnen kann und lass die beiden zusammenarbeiten. Ich möchte einen möglichst exakten Plan des Hauses und der Umgebung haben."

"Ja mein Lord, ich beginne sofort. Ich sollte allerdings darauf hinweisen, das dort derzeit niemand lebt, da der Werwolf in Hogwarts ist."

"Um so besser Lucius, da wir sie nicht vernichten werden. Wir werden sie übernehmen, und zu unserem südlichen Hauptquartier machen. Ich habe einen Weg durch den dortigen Fidelius Zauber gefunden, und es wäre ein weiterer Stich in das Herz des alten Mannes, wenn wir ihm den alten Sitz der Blacks entreißen würden. Rechtmäßig gehört es deiner Frau und Bella." Er erwähnte aus begreiflichen Gründen Tonks' Mutter nicht, obwohl sie einen gleichberechtigten Anspruch darauf hatte wie Bella und Narcissa.

"Ein Zeitplan, Mein Lord?"

"Wir kümmern uns darum, nachdem wir mit Snape und Greyback fertig sind, aber die Planungen müssen jetzt schon beginnen."

"Und wir planen weitere Aktionen gegen das Ministerium?" Er bewegte sich hier auf sehr gefährlichem Grund, hoffte aber auf das beste. Voldemort gab ihm allerdings den „Übertreib es nicht"-Blick, antwortete aber auf die Frage.

"Nein, wir müssen uns erst um Greyback und Dumbledore kümmern. Wir müssen unsere Gegner erst schwächen."

"Ist es möglich, das Greyback mit Dumbledore oder Scrimgeour zusammenarbeiten könnte?"

"Nicht mit unserem Ministerium, nicht nach Hogsmeade, selbst Rufus hat seine Grenzen. Dumbledore wird mit jedem zusammenarbeiten und mehr interessiert ihn nicht." Malfoy glaubte durchaus das Dumbledore noch immer die Hoffnung hatte, Voldemort auf seine Seite zu ziehen, genauso wie Potter.

"Vielleicht sollten wir über Lupin heran treten?"

"Er ist die logische Wahl, auch wenn es es lange Probleme zwischen den beiden gab. Das wird nicht leicht."

Er schickte Malfoy fort, und der Mann reiste per Kamin zu seiner Frau, die meist im Malfoy Manor blieb, da sie meist vom Ministerium überwacht wurde.

Dienstag, 14. Januar 1997

Ministerium für Magie Großbritannien, Büro des Ministers

9:45 Uhr GMT

Rufus und Amos Diggory trafen sich an diesem Morgen, um die Ankündigung der Neubesetzungen von drei Wizengamot Sitzen zu besprechen, von denen einer an Arthur Weasley vergeben wurde, wovon dieser aber nichts wusste. Sie gingen gerade die Pressemitteilung durch als es sehr laut an der Tür klopfte.

"HEREIN!"

Ein atemloser Travis Biller, gefolgt von einer sehr aufgeregten Amelia Bones kam herein gestürzt.

"Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert? Werden wir angegriffen?" Schließlich bemerkte Rufus die beiden grinsenden Neuankömmlinge.

"Nein zum Glück nicht Minister, allerdings sind es sehr gute Neuigkeiten."

"Und die wären?"

"Das australische Ministerium hat Fudge gefunden, sie haben uns gerade eine Dringlichkeitsnachricht geschickt." Das Flohnetzwerk war eigentlich nicht für die Distanz zwischen Großbritannien und Australien ausgelegt, so dass beide Länder das äquivalent des Ponyexpress verwendeten, nur das hier Eulen für dringliche aber streng geheime Nachrichten verwendet wurden. Gelegentlich wurde wie in diesem Fall einfach ein Muggeltelefon verwendet. Es wurde aber nicht als sehr sicher eingestuft, da alleine schon die amerikanische Regierung in der Lage war, jegliche Telefongespräche abzuhören, und das Geheimnis der magischen Welt sollte nicht gefährdet werden.

"Das ist wirklich gut. Wo ist er?"

"In einem Ort namens Flanders Park im Outback. Dort leben meist nur Muggel, aber es gibt Gerüchte, das das auch ein paar Magier dort leben könnten." Die Gerüchte waren falsch aber Biller wusste dies nicht.

"Sind sie sich sicher, das Fudge dort ist?"

"Ja das sind sie, auch dank der übermittelten Photos. Sie haben ihn noch nicht verhaftet, denn sie wollen wissen ob wir dieses Privileg möchten." Rufus schloss kurz die Augen und dachte nach. Nach gut zehn Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder.

"Ich möchte das ihr beiden dort hin reist, und nimm ruhig dein altes Team mit, allerdings sollten euch die Aussies begleiten. Ich möchte dies als gemeinsame Operation durchführen. Amelia, stell bitte sicher, das unsere Freunde in Down Under ihren Teil des Lohns für die Hilfe erhalten. Soweit ich weiß, können sie das Geld sehr gut gebrauchen." Der dunkle Magier Davey Hando hatte auf der kleinen Insel Tasmanien die Kontrolle über die Magier übernommen und wurde zu einem ähnlichen Problem für Australien wie Voldemort für Großbritannien.

"Ja Sir, wir sind schon unterwegs."

"Reist bitte direkt ab, und zwar bitte per Portschlüssel." Wenn man lange Strecken per Portschlüssel reist, wurde empfohlen alle paar tausend Meilen eine Pause einzulegen, damit sich die Magie wieder erholen kann. Dies bedeutete das ein Brite auf dem Weg nach Australien gut 90 Minuten dauern würde.

"Sollen wir ihn dort befragen, oder damit bis zur Rückkehr warten?"

"Seht zu, was ihr dort erfahren könnt, zumindest was das Geld angeht, und findet bitte sofort heraus, ob er mit Voldemort oder diesem Hondo in Kontakt steht. Ihr habt die Erlaubnis, ihn mit ALLEN Mitteln zu befragen Travis, auch ohne Veritaserum." Travis lächelte nun, denn damit konnte er wirklich handeln.

"Ja Sir. Amelia, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Abreisebereich der Portschlüssel." Er ging hinaus und Bones sah ihren neuen Boss an, der noch vor vier Monaten ihr direkter untergebener gewesen war. Bones hatte sich nicht für den Posten beworben, da ihr die Probleme sonst über den Kopf gestiegen wären. Selbst als Fudge an der Macht war, hatte sie fast freie Hand gehabt, abgesehen von wenigen Zwischenfällen mit Potter, sowie den massiven Problemen mit Dumbledore.

"Wirst du Dumbledore informieren? Als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot sollte er es wissen."

"Warten wir bis wir diesen Trottel haben Amelia, dann sehen wir was diese Information ist. Ich traue es Dumbledore durchaus zu, es seinen Ordensmitgliedern sofort zu erzählen, und ich will nicht, das Voldemort davon weiß, bis wir Fudge haben."

"Du bist überzeugt, das Voldemort den Orden infiltriert hat."

"Verdammt Amelia, er hat auch Spione im Ministerium, wieso also auch nicht in Dumbledore's Gruppe? Ich meine, jeder der Snape vertraut, verdient es, am Anfang missachtet zu werden. Ich vertraue euch dreien und Travis, und das reicht vorläufig." Es half unter anderem bei Amos, da er jeden Morgen Veritaserum in seinem Kaffee hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen. Bones war trotzdem über etwas irritiert.

"Hat ihnen Biller von dem Treffen zwischen Potter und Dumbledore in der Akademie erzählt?" Sie nahm an das dies zutraf, da Biller Scrimgeour's direkter Untergebener war, und beide sehr gut befreundet waren. Es wurde durchaus angenommen, das Rufus der Pate von Biller's Kind würde, sobald es geboren war. Rufus enttäuschte sie auch nicht.

"Das hat er, und hat mir eine entsprechende Erinnerung auch gezeigt. Der Junge sagte sogar, das er sich eher selbst umbringen würde, als mit Dumbledore zu dessen Bedingungen zusammenzuarbeiten. Nur soviel Amelia, ich glaube es ihm."

"Moody sagte das selbe, und er war halb davon überzeugt, das Potter Dumbledore sofort ermorden würde. Sollten wir nicht in der ein- oder anderen Form eingreifen? Dies droht außer Kontrolle zu geraten."

"Ja das tut es, aber streng genommen ist es eine private Angelegenheit. Wenn Potter ihn hassen möchte, ist das seine Sache, obwohl ich ihm keine Vorwürfe mache. Wenn er gegen Dumbledore rechtlich vorgehen möchte, weil er ihn dort absetzte, so würde ich das sicher gutheißen, aber nur wenn er direkt darum bittet. Bis dahin werden wir nicht eingreifen."

"Trotzdem achtet ihr auf die Bewegungen von Potter in Amerika. Sie scheinen sich sehr für ihn zu interessieren."

"Das Interesse liegt nur auf Voldemort's und Dumbledore's Seite Amelia, und es liegt nur in unserem Interesse ein Auge auf Potter zu haben, und auch nur deshalb. Ihr solltet nun besser los. Wir sprechen uns wieder nach eurer Rückkehr." Dies war ein recht sanfter Rausschmiss aus dem Büro.

"Ja Minister." Bones ging nun direkt zum Portschlüsselbereich, wo Biller die Portschlüssel bereit hielt, wobei sie dieses mal sprichwörtlich Schlüssel waren, denn es war ein Muggel-Schlüssel mit den entsprechenden Schlüsseln. Sarah Westbrook, Rob Graham, und Edgar Stiles würden sie begleiten, wobei letzterer erst zwei Tage vor dem Verfahren gegen Malfoy die Akademie beendet hatte, wobei er als Ersatz für Biller dem Team zugeteilt wurde, wobei jetzt Westbrook die Gruppe führte.

"Seid ihr bereit Travis?"

"Das sind wir Amelia." Die beiden führten eine eher kuriose berufliche Beziehung, wie es fast immer zwischen dem Leiter des DMLE und dem Kommandeur der Auroren der Fall war. Bones war technisch gesehen die Vorgesetzte von Biller, aber der jüngere Mann war ein Vertrauter des Ministers, wobei Biller sie sehr respektvoll behandelte. Er nahm den ersten Schlüssel, der sie nach Reykjavik auf Island bringen würde. Von dort aus würden sie über Boston, San Diego, Honolulu, bis nach Canberra reisen, wo sich das Ministerium den Sitz mit der Muggelregierung teilte.

Die Zeit spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, weshalb die Reise knapp 2 Stunden dauerte, bevor das Quintett den Portschlüsselbereich des Ministerium erreichte. Sie wurden umgehend in das Büro des Leiters der Auroren, Kieran Perkins geführt, einem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden von Biller an der Aurorenakademie. Sie schüttelten die Hände, wobei die Schläge auf den Rücken des anderen dem anderen beinahe den Atem raubten.

"Travis, es ist schön dir wiederzusehen."

"Gleichfalls Kieran, wie geht es der Familie?"

"Sehr gut, mein ältester Sohn hat gerade seine Ausbildung bei Endeavor begonnen. Soweit ich hörte, ist auch bei dir einer unterwegs?" Die Endeavor School war die australisch-neuseeländische Version von Hogwarts, obwohl die Regierungen selbst eigenständig waren.

"Es ist bald soweit, in gut drei Monaten." Biller stellte nun seine Kollegen seinem Freund vor.

"Es ist schön euch kennenzulernen. Ich gehe davon aus, das ihr das übernehmen möchtet?"

"Ja, aber gemeinsam mit euch. Soweit es den Minister betrifft, bekommt ihr alle Kopfgelder, sobald wir ihn haben."

"Das ist sehr freundlich von euch. Ich werde einige meiner Leute holen und dann können wir los." Er ging durch eine der Türen und rief einige, kaum verständliche Worte.

"Wie weit entfernt ist der Ort von hier aus gesehen?"

"Etwa 1200 Kilometer Süd-südwestlich von hier. Es ist wirklich gut, das ihr einige Stunden gebraucht habt um her zu gelangen, so dass wir einige Portschlüssel vorbereiten konnten." Kurz darauf kamen mehrere weibliche Auroren in das Büro von Perkins. Er stellte sie als Susan O'Neill und Petria Thomas vor, seine Assistentinnen. O'Neill gab nun einen Bericht ab.

"Euer Ziel ist sich soweit wir wissen nicht im Klaren darüber, das er entdeckt wurde. Einer unserer Kollegen beobachtet zur Sicherheit sein Haus. Er lebt in einem normalen Muggel-Haus, das leicht angepasst wurde. Deshalb haben wir ihn überhaupt gefunden. Wir suchten nach einigen Männern von Hando, und es gab den Tip das er sich Flanders Park versteckte. Dieser Tip stellte sich als Falsch heraus, vermutlich um uns zu irritieren, aber während wir die Häuser nach Magie überprüften, fanden wir durch Zufall den gesuchten Fudge." Sie reichte nun ein magisches Photo hinüber, und Biller und Bones konnten schon nach wenigen Sekunden bestätigen, das es Fudge, oder ein unbekannter Zwillingsbruder von ihm war. Bones meldete sich nun das erste Mal zu Wort.

"Nun sind wir endgültig überzeugt, also nun können wir los."

"Petria, hast du den Portschlüssel?"

"Ja hier Kieran." Sie reichte zwei längere Seile hinüber, denn auf Grund der viele Leute würden sie mehr als einen benötigen. Westbrook hatte aber noch eine Frage.

"Wenn ihr noch keine Portschlüssel vorbereitet hattet, wie kam euer Kollege dann dahin?"

"Er ist per Besen dorthin gereist, das ist deutlich billiger als permanente Portschlüssel, und die Flohnetzwerkverbindung reicht nicht dorthin. Es war auch nicht die erste Stadt die wir durchsuchten." Das australische Aurorenkommando besaß nur die Hälfte der Stärke des britischen, und musste ein viel größeres Gebiet abdecken. Das war der Grund wieso sie so erleichtert waren, das sich Hando und seine Gruppe auf Tasmanien konzentrierten, anstatt auf das riesige Outback. Hando war bei seiner Spionageabwehr recht radikal, weshalb sie bisher keine Spione hatten einbringen können.

Nachdem sie zum Portschlüsselbereich hinüber gegangen waren, ergriffen die fünf Briten und die drei Australier je einen Portschlüssel und auf Perkins' Kommando hin verschwanden sie.

Sie erschienen 15 Sekunden später knapp 200 Meter außerhalb des kleinen Dorfes, das man für Ottery St. Catchpole hätte halten können, wenn einer von ihnen je dort gewesen wäre. Das Dorf mit dem Namen Flanders Park, mit knapp 303 Einwohnern, befand sich knapp 500 Meter von einer Bahnstrecke entfernt. Sie gingen nun in Richtung des Dorfes, während Perkins und Biller neben einander her gingen.

"Wie hart werdet ihr ihn bearbeiten?"

"Vermutlich nicht sehr hart, ich bezweifle das euer ehemaliger Minister eine Folter riskieren wird." Biller klang sehr selten seinem alten Freund gegenüber so enttäuscht, den er vor drei Jahren auf einer Konferenz in Dublin kennen gelernt hatte.

"Man könnte meinen das er einen weit bevölkerungsreicheren Bereich als Versteck wählen würde."

"Wer weiß schon was ihm durch den Sinn geht, er ist halt ein Idiot. Und sehr stur. Hast du ihn je getroffen?"

"Einmal, als er die Akademie besuchte. Erinnerst du dich? Er hielt einen Vortrag über Voldemort."

"Ach ja, das war keine schlechte Ansprache. Ich habe immer gedacht, das der ideale Beruf für ihn der Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie in Hogwarts wäre." Beide Männer kicherten nun.

"Ich bezweifele das er das Geld hier hat."

"Das denke ich auch nicht, aber wir werden dafür sorgen, das er uns sagen wird, wo er es eingelagert hat. Wenn genügend übrig ist, bekommen sie ihren Anteil für ihr Ministerium daraus. Uns interessiert Fudge mehr als das Geld."

"Und wie macht sich dein alter Freund Scrimgeour als Minister?"

"Besser als wir gehofft haben. Ich hatte gehofft das Dumbledore nicht einspringen würde, und ich wusste das Amelia es nicht machen würde."

"Er war erstaunlich ruhig, für Dumbledore's Verhältnisse, soweit wir gehört haben. Der Potter-Junge hat ihn in den letzten Monaten ziemlich zurecht gestutzt oder?"

"Harry ist ein guter Junge, der nur massive Vertrauensprobleme hat. Wir hingegen sind schon fast Freunde, und ich mag ihn."

"Denkt er darüber nach, ein Auror zu werden? Oder betreffen diese Probleme auch uns?" Biller grinste nun leicht.

"Nun, Kieran und mich definitiv nicht, aber er ist ein sehr vorsichtiger Junge, weshalb er sich sicher nicht von der Politik kontrollieren lassen wird."

Sie hatten nun das Dort erreicht, und es vergingen nur noch zwei Minuten bis sie den Auror Daniel Kowalski erreichten, der sich knapp zehn Meter vom Haus entfernt aufhielt. Er erschien aus dem Nichts, und hielt sie nun auf.

"Irgendwelche Bewegungen Daniel?" Kowalski, ein 24jähriger Mann der seit über einem Jahr dem Team angehörte das nach Hando jagte, richtete sich nun auf.

"Nicht seit dem letzten Gespräch Kieran. Ich habe das Haus überprüft und es besitzt sehr viele Zauber und ähnliches. Muggelabwehrzauber, einige verschiedene Alarmzauber, und einige magische Raumveränderungen." Die Überprüfung selbst dürfte die Alarmzauber nicht aktiviert haben.

"Problematisch, sehr problematisch. So viele Zauber auf einem Haus schreien regelrecht nach Magie. Er hätte sich auch gleich ein Zielschild auf das Dach malen können. Wie fortgeschritten und effektiv sind die Alarmzauber?"

"Ziemlich fortgeschritten Kieran. Näher können wir nicht heran ohne sie auszulösen. Sie erkennen jegliches magische Wesen im Umkreis von 10 Metern. Wie wollen wir vorgehen?" Perkins sah sich um, und es war derzeit niemand draußen, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Zehn Meter waren eine große Distanz, wenn der Verteidiger vorgewarnt war.

"In Ordnung, wir müssen davon ausgehen das es keinen Flohnetzwerkanschluss dort gibt, aber dafür das er mit Sicherheit einen Portschlüssel bereit hält, vermutlich um seinen Hals hängend. Wir sollten entsprechende Zauber aufbauen, aber aus einer Distanz heraus, das sie nicht zu effektiv sind, je nachdem wie stark er das Haus erweitert hat." Er überprüfte das Haus ebenfalls, und fand Fudge in der südöstlichen Ecke, allerdings wusste er nicht ob der Mann schon schlief. Es war hier jetzt 21.30 Uhr abends, denn sie lagen neuneinhalb Stunden vor der Londoner Zeit.

"Woran denkst du Travis?"

"Daniel, die Alarmzauber richten sich nur gegen Menschen oder?"

"Ja Sir, sie werden sich nicht durch unsere Zauber aktivieren."

"Genauso wie Fudge, nur mit halbem Herzen. Das ist wirklich verschwendete Zeit, und ist eher verwirrend als hilfreich. In Ordnung, ich denke wir warten einige Stunden bis er schläft. Danach stürmen wir das Haus so dass er nicht reagieren kann." Kieran nickte hierzu.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, schlagen wir unser Lager außerhalb der Stadt auf. Susan, Petria, löst bitte Daniel ab. Daniel, komm bitte mit uns so dass du vor dem Angriff noch etwas schlafen kannst." Kowalski wirkte erleichtert, denn es war ein heißer Tag gewesen, und auch jetzt war es noch nicht sehr kalt, selbst zu dieser Nachtzeit. Nachdem sie ein Signalsystem mit Thomas und O'Neill abgesprochen hatten, verließen sie das Dorf, wobei sie sich dieses mal tarnten, damit sich die Anwohner nicht fragen konnten, wieso sieben fremde Personen ihr Dorf verließen. Sie erreichten ihren Ankunftspunkt relativ schnell und Perkins baute das Zelt auf, das jenem Zelt sehr ähnelte, das ein anderer Perkins damals Arthur für die Weltmeisterschaften geliehen hatte. Sie entspannten sich etwas und sprachen über die Nachrichten, während Daniel sich etwas schlafen legte. Der australische Minister für Magie, Ian Thorpe hatte gerade das Amt übernommen und ging in dem Konflikt mit Hando so hart wie möglich vor, obwohl der dunkle Magier bisher keinen offenen Angriff auf die hiesigen Auroren gewagt hatte.

Hando stand, im Gegensatz zu dem was viele dachten, definitiv nicht im Kontakt mit Voldemort oder Xiong Ni, dem anderen aufstrebenden dunklen Magier, wobei auch Voldemort und Xiong nicht im Kontakt standen. Es gab kein Bündnis dieser drei dunklen Magier, denn keiner sah einen Vorteil für sich in einem solchen Bündnis.

Gegen Mitternacht erreichte die Gruppe das Dorf, und fand die beiden Auroren genau dort vor wo sie zurückgelassen wurden. Fudge war nicht fort gegangen, sondern nur in einem anderen Raum des Hauses. Sie hatten einen leichten Abhörzauber aktiviert, der aber das Schnarchen nicht registrierte, wobei die beiden Frauen aber wussten, das der Fernseher nicht angeschaltet war. Biller und Perkins unterhielten sich kurz sehr leise über einen Plan. Perkins versammelte nun die anderen und verteilte mit leiser Stimme die Aufgaben.

"Also, so werden wir vorgehen. Wir werden die Wand direkt gegenüber von Fudge's Bett sprengen und ihn per Zauber herüber holen. Petria, Susan, ihr errichtet einen Schallschutzzauber um das Haus, und alle eurer Meinung nach nötigen Zauber, denn wir wollen die Muggel nicht aufwecken oder? Daniel, du bleibst bei uns und aktivierst Anti-Portschlüssel-Zauber, sobald Fudge angeflogen kommt. Amelia, mach bitte das selbe mit Anti-Apparationszaubern. Sarah, Rob, Edgar, ihr werdet die Mauer bearbeiten. Verwendet bitte den Reducto, und nicht den Abrumpere, denn wir wollen nicht mehr Schäden als nötig verursachen, und er soll ja aus offensichtlichen Gründen überleben. Travis und ich werden ihn herbei zaubern. Gibt es noch Fragen?" Niemand schien welche zu haben und O'Neill und Thomas brauchten einige Minuten bevor die Zauber aktiv waren. Sobald das der Fall war, begannen Bones und Kowalski mit der Arbeit an den Zaubern über Fudge, gefolgt von Westbrook, Graham, und Stiles welche die Mauer angingen.

REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!

Die Zauber waren nicht bei voller Stärke, aber sie reichten aus, um die Wand zu durchbrechen. Fudge sprang aus dem Bett auf und griff nach einem Medaillon das er trug, während Bones und Kowalski eintraten und ihn direkt attackierten. Biller und Perkins richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Fudge und riefen:

Accio Fudge! Accio Fudge!

Der ehemalige Minister flog direkt auf sie zu, und landete direkt vor ihren Füßen, da sie den Zauber rechtzeitig beendeten. Bones und Kowalski sicherten umgehend die Umgebung ab, obwohl Fudge viel zu geschockt war um zu reagieren. Er schüttelte den Kopf so dass er Travis sehr genau erkennen konnte.

"Oh hallo Cornelius, lange nicht gesehen." Er rammte seine Faust in das Gesicht von Fudge, wodurch dieser ohnmächtig wurde, bevor er ihn mit magischen Seilen fesselte, nur um ihm seinen Portschlüsselmedaillon abzunehmen, falls es so etwas war jedenfalls. Außerdem betäubte er ihn noch durch einen Zauber um sicher zu gehen. In der Zwischenzeit gab Perkins seinen Leuten die nötigen Befehle.

"Susan, Petria, Daniel, reist dort hin und nehmt das Gebäude auseinander. Sucht nach allem halbwegs wertvollen und bringt es mit." Bones nickte.

"Sarah, Edgar und du begleitet sie, dort könnten Dinge sein, die ihnen unwichtig erscheinen könnten, und konfisziert alle Papiere die ihr findet, sowie alles das wie Portschlüssel oder Schlüssel zu Bankfächern aussieht. Rob, du begleitest uns zurück und assistierst Travis beim Verhör." Rob Graham war gut zwei Meter groß und sehr stark. Damit war er für die Undercover-Arbeit nicht sehr gut geeignet, jedenfalls ohne Einsatz von Vielsafttrank, aber dafür war er zur Gefahrenabwehr und gegenüber wütender Verdächtiger sehr gut geeignet…….obwohl er in Realität ein sehr kluger Mann war.

Die fünf traten durch die Trümmer, und ignorierten den Alarmzauber, der sich dadurch innerhalb der von den beiden Frauen erschaffenen Barrieren aktivierte. Sarah reparierte den Schaden an der Wand, während sie eintrat, so dass die Muggel die vorbeikommen konnten, es nicht bemerkten. Nachdem sie sicherstellte das alle anderen einen Portschlüssel zurück nach Canberra hatten, reisten Biller, Perkins, Bones, Graham und Fudge zurück dorthin. Sie brachten Fudge direkt in einen Verhörraum, wo sie ihn auf einen Stuhl setzten, bevor sie auf die anderen warteten. Erst dann würden sie Veritaserum einsetzen. Nach einigen Minuten kam der ältere Mann schließlich wieder zu Bewusstsein.

"Was geht hier vor? Wo bin ich?" Bones reagierte hier nun, denn dies war etwas, das sie schon lange machen wollte.

"Wo glauben sie denn das sie sind Cornelius?"

"Amelia?" Fudge schüttelte den Kopf, denn mehr konnte er auf Grund der Fesseln nicht machen.

"Nun sie scheinen ja vorbereitet zu sein. Wie geht es ihnen Cornelius? Genießen sie ihren Urlaub hier?" Fudge war erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man an die Probleme dachte in denen er steckte.

"Es war sehr entspannend, danke. Was werdet ihr mit mir machen?"

"Nun das hängt davon ab, nicht wahr? Wo ist das Geld? Drei Millionen Galleonen Cornelius, damit kann man sehr viele Ausgaben des Tagespropheten kaufen."

"Was sind deine Bedingungen?" Bones sah ihn an als wenn er wahnsinnig wäre.

"Veritaserum, Cornelius. Das sind meine Bedingungen, und diese sind wirklich zuvorkommend. Ich könnte auch einfach Travis und Rob an dir arbeiten lassen, und zwar mit- oder ohne Zauberstäbe. Das obläge ihrer Entscheidung."

"Ich glaube dir nicht Amelia, ich war der Minister für Magie, du würdest niemals Folter zulassen. Rufus würde das nie zulassen."

"Sie wissen also um die letzten Ereignisse? Travis, was sagte der Minister über unseren Freund hier?"

"Ich habe offiziell die Erlaubnis Sie so hart wie nötig zu befragen Fudge, egal ob mit oder ohne Veritaserum." Bones lächelte nun leicht.

"Stellt Sie das zufrieden Cornelius?"

"Worum geht es? Es ist doch nur ein wenig Geld, das ich mir verdammt nochmal verdient habe!" Biller war nicht wirklich glücklich über diese Aussage und das zeigte sein Gesicht auch.

"Wir warten noch einige Minuten, bis unsere Kollegen aus dem Haus zurück sind. Danach folgt die Befragung, und ich hoffe für Sie das sie nicht Lügen werden."

"Sagt mir wenigstens wie ihr mich gefunden habt." Biller und Perkins sahen sich an, aber das konnte kein Fehler sein. Fudge würde lange Zeit nicht auf freiem Fuß sein.

"Wir suchten nach einem Gefolgsmann von Davey Hando, und stießen dabei auf ihr magisch angepasstes Haus. Es war purer Zufall. Wir hatten eigentliche Ihre Spur in Sydney oder Melbourne verloren. Es war halt ihr Pech."

"Ich hasse Großstädte, und wollte nie in London arbeiten." Es war so einfach, denn er wollte eigentlich ein einfaches Leben führen……abgesehen von den Millionen Galleonen die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Sie warteten in Ruhe weitere zehn Minuten, während Biller seine Beute angrinste. Dies hatte einen recht interessanten Effekt auf Fudge, der immer nervöser wurde, obwohl der Raum ja eigentlich magisch gekühlt wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit kehrten die anderen Zurück. O'Neill gab nun einen Bericht ab.

"Wir haben das Haus durchsucht und absolut gar nichts gefunden, abgesehen hiervon sowie zwei Hauselfen:" Sie reichte nun einen kleinen Schlüssel herüber der vermutlich zu einem Verließ von Gringotts gehörte.

"Wofür ist der Schlüssel, Cornelius? Sag es direkt und ich kann dir garantieren, das Travis nichts tun wird."

Fudge sah kurz Travis Biller an, und erinnerte sich sehr wohl daran wie oft er diesen Mann dazu autorisiert hatte genau das zu tun, was er jetzt mit ihm tun würde. Biller war kein Sadist, aber Fudge wusste wie hart er vorgehen konnte, und wie erbarmungslos er sein konnte. Aus diesem Grund gab er nach.

"Es ist ein Schlüssel zu einem Verließ in der Corrinus Alley in San Francisco."

"Wieviel Geld ist übrig?"

"Ich habe nur knapp 100,000 Galleonen ausgegeben, der Rest befindet sich noch dort." Damit blieben noch 2,900,000 Galleonen übrig, von denen die Hälfte sowie weitere 500.000 Galleonen an die australische Regierung gingen, womit diese das kommende Jahr definitiv keine Budget-Probleme haben dürfte. Bones holte ein schon vorbereitetes Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es Sarah Westbrook. Dieses Papier sagte demjenigen, der das gestohlene Geld verwaltete, das der Besitzer dieses Papiers für die britische Regierung arbeitete, und autorisiert war das Geld zu beschlagnahmen. Daran anhängend befand sich der Haftbefehl gegen Fudge, weshalb diese beiden Dokumente ausreichen sollten damit die Goblins das Gold freigaben.

"Nimm das und hol unser Geld zurück Sarah. 1,950,000 Galleonen müssten auf die Regierungskonten hier transferiert werden, und der Rest geht wieder auf unsere Konten bei Gringotts. Wenn sie dir Probleme bereiten, komm bitte zurück und gib mir Bescheid, so dass ich es lösen kann. Edgar, reise bitte in das Ministerium zurück und informiere den Minister über den Erfolg. Sag ihm das wir das Geld konfiszieren und den Verräter jetzt befragen werden. Diese Information ist zu Wichtig um ein Telefon zu benutzen, denn unsere neugierigen Amerikaner könnten etwas ahnen. Also los ihr beiden." Stiles und Westbrook verschwanden umgehend, und unterhielten sich kurz noch.

"Also gut Travis, beginn bitte die Befragung. Brauchst du Veritaserum?" Mit einem kurzen Nicken verließ Petria Thomas den Raum um es zu holen.

"Noch nicht Amelia, sehen wir was er uns freiwillig zu Sagen bereit ist." Hier wurde er aber unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte, und kurz darauf trat ein etwa 50jühriger Mann ein. Es war der neue Minister für Magie von Australien, Ian Thorpe.

"Kieran, ich habe gehört, das sie ihr Zeit gefangen haben."

"Ja Minister, ohne größere Probleme. Dies sind Amelia Bones, die Leiterin des Britischen DMLE, der Kommandeur der Auroren, Travis Biller, sowie seine Kollege Rob Graham." Bones kam herüber und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen Minister." Biller und Graham begrüßten den Neuankömmling nun ebenfalls.

"Ich denke ich werde einfach hier sitzen, während sie ihn befragen. Sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen, und ich sehe zu." Was bedeutete, das als erster wissen, ob er Informationen über Hando erfahren konnte.

"Natürlich Minister, ich würde sagen, das sie mein Gast sind, obwohl wir eher ihre Gäste sind." Jeder außer Fudge lächelte, obwohl er erleichtert war das Thorpe hier war. Dadurch war es eher unwahrscheinlich, das Biller ihn foltern würde, jedenfalls war dies seine Hoffnung.

"Bitte fahrt fort." Thorpe setzte sich an den Tisch. Biller sah dies als Startsignal. Susan O'Neill holte eine selbstschreibende Feder hervor, und setzte sich links neben Biller und Fudge.

"In Ordnung Fudge, ich werde ihnen jetzt einige Fragen stellen, anfangs ohne jegliche Drogen. Danach werde ich dir die selben Fragen unter Drogen stellen. Jede Abweichung wird dir Leid tun, und das Schmerzmass hängt von den Lügen ab. Also ist es nur in ihrem Sinne, uns die Wahrheit zu sagen. Verstanden?"

"Du kannst mich nicht foltern Travis, du würdest das nie zulassen Amelia." Er wusste nicht wie Biller reagieren würde, aber Bones würde dies nie zulassen, und hatte selbst nie zu solchen Methoden gegriffen sondern eher Drogen verwendet. Sie sah zu Fudge.

"Leider hattest du aus unserer beider Sicht unrecht Cornelius. Fang bitte an Travis."

"In Ordnung Fudge, als erstes: Wann haben sie zuletzt mit Voldemort gesprochen?"

"Ich hatte nie Kontakt mit ihm, sondern immer über Malfoy oder Pettigrew."

"Wann war das zum letzten Mal?"

"Am Tag vor dem Gerichtsverfahren, über Pettigrew."

"Persönlich oder über eine Eule?"

"Sowohl als auch. Erst über eine Eule, dann während eines kurzen Treffens in London."

"Und er sagte ihnen wann der Angriff beginnen würde?"

"Er erzählte mir von der Ablenkung durch die Werwölfe, und das dies das Signal sei."

"Sprechen sie von dem Alarm in Hogwarts?"

"Ja."

"Wieviel haben sie ihnen bezahlt? Wie lange haben sie ihnen geholfen?"

"Eine halbe Million Galleonen für das Jahr, sowie für andere Dinge. Ich habe ihnen die letzten drei Jahre über einige Gefallen getan." Damit auch definitiv während der Flucht von Black aus Azkaban.

"Und wo ist das Geld?"

"Ich habe es ausgegeben, es ist nichts übrig." Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit für eine Lüge und Travis machte sich eine mentale Notiz dazu.

"Waren sie über Potter's Volljährigkeit vorgewarnt."

"Nein das waren sie nicht."

"Waren sie zufrieden oder eher unzufrieden?"

"Voldemort war anfangs überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber, aber ihm gefiel die Idee immer besser. Pettigrew mochte sie sofort. War bereits Ausserlandes als ich mit Pettigrew sprach."

"Also haben sie wie alle anderen über den Tagespropheten davon erfahren?"

"Das nehme ich an."

"Wann hatten sie das letzte mal Kontakt zu jemanden aus Voldemort's Organisation?"

"Am Tag des Gerichtsverfahrens."

"Pettigrew?" Fudge atmete tief ein, und entschied sich dazu, das er ihnen etwas verraten sollte, damit sie milder gestimmt waren.

"Magdalena Edgecombe, Sie ist jetzt ihre Informantin." Bones schnippte mit den Fingern in Richtung von Graham, der hinaus lief um zu telefonieren.

"Wie lange schon?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, mehrere Jahre vermutlich, sie hasst Dumbledore mit ihrem ganzen Herzen."

"Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie hassen doch Dumbledore oder?"

"Ich habe die letzten drei Monate kaum an ihn gedacht."

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Fudge wurde nun wütend.

"Ja, ich hasse ihn, bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

"Nein, fahren wir fort. Stehen sie Davey Hando oder anderen Personen seines Umkreises in Kontakt?"

"Nein, ich möchte nie wieder etwas mit der magischen Politik zu tun haben."

"Sind sie sich Sicher? Die Drogen werden sie zwingen es mir zu erzählen."

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, glaubst du wirklich das ich möchte das du und Graham mich bearbeitet? Es wird sicher keiner kommen um mich zu retten, verdammt!" Travis lächelte nur, denn dieser Kommentar stammte aus einem James Bond Film.

"Nein Fudge, dies ist kein Muggelfilm, und sie sind auch nicht der Dummkopf des Films oder eine Art heroischer Held, der alles für die Königin und das Land riskiert." Dies war irgendwie eine gewisse Ironie, da Fudge Queen Elizabeth durchaus kannte, und seine Loyalität ihr gegenüber immer wieder betonte.

"Wirklich witzig Travis."

"Und wieso Australien?"

"Es ist sehr abgelegen, ein Ort wo ich untertauchen konnte, und trotzdem nicht als Fremder gleich auffalle." Fudge's Akzent ähnelte bereits mehr dem australischen als dem englischen.

"Wieso in Flanders Park?"

"Das habe ich schon gesagt, ich liebe einfach Kleinstädte. Ich reise bei Bedarf per Portschlüssel nach Sydney. Dafür habe ich das meiste Geld verbraucht, um mir genügend Portschlüssel zu besorgen."

"Wie oft sind sie unterwegs?"

"Einmal die Woche nach Sydney, täglich in die Stadt, wobei sie denken das ich ein Muggel bin."

"Nun das ist nicht sehr oft, nicht das sie je hier her zurückkehren wirst. Weiß noch irgend jemand von ihrem Wohnort?"

"Nein, ich habe jeden Kontakt mit meiner Familie in England abgebrochen." Fudge war geschieden und besaß drei erwachsene Kinder, mit denen er aber seit seiner Wahl keinerlei Kontakt mehr pflegte.

"Wer sind diese Hauselfen? Neue oder welche die sie sehr lange kennst?"

"Letzteres, Tranky und Krisby haben mich mein ganzes Leben lang begleitet."

"Nur der Neugier halber, wie lange glaubten sie das kannst sie davon laufen könnten?"

"Unendlich lang Travis, ich wusste das dies irgendwann einmal geschehen würde, falls ich gesichtet würde. Ich habe die Zivilisation aus gutem Grund hinter mir gelassen." Wie edel, dachte Travis…….allerdings nicht laut.

"Sie sind mit über 3 Millionen Galleonen aus unseren Kassen geflohen."

"Ich brauchte ein Leben, denn als Minister bekommt man kaum Geld. Fragt ruhig Rufus, er wird auch einige lukrative „Freundschaften" ähnlich den meinigen haben. Ich bin Sicher das Potter ihn schon unter seiner Kontrolle hat." Biller wusste durchaus von der recht angespannten Beziehung zwischen Harry und Scrimgeour, aber Harry hatte sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit oder im privaten Rahmen negativ über den Minister geäußert, weshalb dieser es genauso hielt. Er fand es äußerst unwahrscheinlich das es eine finanzielle Beziehung bei beiden gab, da Rufus nicht viel Geld auszugeben schien. Er hatte keine teuren Hobbys, und gab nur hin und wieder Geld für sein Haus und Karten für Quidditch-Spiele aus, und das waren verhältnismäßig geringe Ausgaben.

"Wir reden hier nicht von Rufus, wir reden hier von ihnen. Wie hast du es getan? Wie haben sie das Geld unbemerkt abzweigen können?" Fudge erklärte die nächsten fünf Minuten lang seine Pläne, unter anderem wie es ihm gelang, und welche Komplizen er vielleicht hatte. Während seines Gespräches kehrte Susan O'Neill mit dem Veritaserum zurück.

"In Ordnung Fudge, wir wissen von deinen Verbrechen sowie denen von Voldemort und Pettigrew, und jetzt kommt das große Finale. Gibt es irgend etwas, das wir wissen müssten, bevor wir dich befragen? Denk daran, deine Gefängnisstrafe verringert sich mit jeder Wahrheit die du uns sagst." Fudge sah Biller direkt in die Augen:

"Ich weiß wo Voldemort ist."


	16. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 15

Mittwoch, 15. Januar 1997

Konferenzraum D

Australisches Ministerium für Magie

12:30 Uhr AST

"Ich weiß wo Voldemort ist." Als Biller dies hörte, hatte er Probleme es zu glauben. Fudge sah Travis weiter an, der zu ihm trat.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja Travis, und ich habe nicht vor zu Lügen, und das Veritaserum wird es bestätigen." Travis hielt kurz vor ihm inne.

"Nun, wo ist er?"

"Ich will eine Garantie dafür, nicht nach Azkaban zu kommen, wenn ihr ihn findet." Biller mochte dieses Verhalten des Mannes irgendwie, und musste leicht lächeln.

"Das ist alles? Wieso bringen wir dich nicht in dein Haus in Flanders Park zurück, und schicken dir jeden Tag einen Blumenstrauß!"

"Das wäre sehr freundlich, aber ich weiß das ihr dies nicht tun werdet. Mir reicht schon eine Sicherheitszelle des Ministeriums. Ihr wisst, das meine Information es wert ist, selbst wenn ich sie nicht freiwillig gebe." Weder Bones noch Biller hatten die Vollmacht, Fudge etwas zu versprechen, und jeder wusste dies, aber Bones nickte trotzdem.

"Wenn deine Information wirklich zu einer Spur zu Voldemort führt, werde ich mich dafür offen einsetzen, das du nicht nach Askaban kommst." Sie erwähnte eine Gefangennahme von Voldemort nicht, da sie diese für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Um ihn aufzuhalten, würde er sterben müssen, allerdings waren auch beide skeptisch darüber, wie die Prophezeiung hier hinein passte. Sie wusste von Harry's Abneigung der Idee gegenüber, und fand es persönlich immer unwahrscheinlicher das Harry überhaupt mit ihnen kooperieren würde, sollte diese korrekt sein, außer der Feind würde so wahnsinnig sein, Great Lakes anzugreifen. Aus Harry's Sicht, so sah es Bones, würde die Verfolgung von Voldemort genau das sein, was Dumbledore erreichen wollte, und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, das Harry einfach sich heraus halten würde, nur um Dumbledore zu ärgern.

"Nun gut Amelia, du hast viel Ehre, und ich akzeptiere dein Wort. Er ist in Little Hangleton." Bones war überrascht, denn sie wusste wo dieses hinführen würde, und es machte einfach keinen Sinn.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Dumbledore hat seit Jahren immer wieder versucht dies uns zu sagen, und er hat behauptet das Voldemort wirklich ein Halbblut sei der Tom Riddle heißt, und aus Little Hangleton stammt. Wir haben die gesamte Gegend überprüft und nichts gefunden. Sie waren Teil des Ministeriums, deshalb sollten sie dies wissen." Fudge grinste nun leicht.

"Sie irren sich, er ist in Little Hangleton." Travis trat nun zu Bones.

"Amelia, einen Moment bitte." Sie gingen hinaus und Biller schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Was ist los Travis? Sag mir nicht du glaubst ihm?" Biller war kreidebleich als er antwortete.

"Amelia, als ich Harry's Erinnerung von dem Kampf im Ministerium sah habe ich auch sein Gespräch mit Voldemort gehört. Amelia, Harry nannte ihn Tom, und Voldemort hat ihn nicht unterbrochen." Bones schien binnen Sekunden um Jahre zu altern.

"Oh mein Gott."

"Wie genau wurde Little Hangleton damals durchsucht?" Biller war bei Kriegsende noch an der Akademie gewesen, und das kurz vor seinem Abschluss und der Übernahme in das Ministerium. Bones war damals eine der erfahrenen Auroren gewesen, wobei sie selbst nicht an der Untersuchung teilgenommen hatte.

"Sie durchsuchten alles Travis, es gab keinerlei Magie im Haus der Riddle-Familie."

"Und dieser Tom Riddle? Mir kommt der Name bekannt vor." Vermutlich weil Travis überraschenderweise die Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen hatte.

"Ein sehr kluger Schüler aus Hogwarts, Schulsprecher, etwa ein Jahr unter Dippet. Dumbledore ist überzeugt das er zu Voldemort wurde, obwohl es keine Beweise für diese Theorie gibt."

"Und was geschah dann mit Riddle?"

"Er verschwand nach dem Schulabschluss, und es gab Gerüchte das er in Südafrika war, aber sie wurden nie bestätigt."

"Nun wir können das Veritaserum verwenden, aber wenn er bei der Geschichte bleibt, müssen wir leider erneut alles durchsuchen, und dieses mal notfalls mit Gewalt." Bones schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir können dort keine Gewalt anwenden, denn wenn wir erneut einen Kampf verlieren wie im September haben wir große Probleme. Voldemort kann seine Leute leichter ersetzen als wir. Wir sind jetzt schon zu stark verteilt, und der Minister wird keinerlei Hilfe von Außerhalb akzeptieren."

"Ich dachte das ist der ganze Sinn der Liga um dies zu umgehen? Wir müssen eine Einheit dort hin schicken und es zumindest untersuchen. Nehmt Dumbledore's Leute als Unterstützung mit wenn es nötig ist, egal ob der es mag oder nicht. Und sollten wir die Franzosen oder Deutschen als Hilfe zulassen, gäbe es große Probleme und wir würden als schwach wirken da wir unsere Bürger nicht retten können." Amelia verzog das Gesicht.

"Die Politik." Travis lächelte leicht zynisch.

"Die Realität Amelia, wir sind sehr knapp davor, jegliches Vertrauen der Bevölkerung zu verlieren. All die Jahre unter Fudge bereiten uns noch immer Probleme." Dies gab sie bedenkenlos zu.

"In Ordnung Travis, finden wir heraus, was er wirklich weiß. Frag ihn, wie er diese Information erhielt, danach folgt das Veritaserum."

"Verstanden." Sie gingen wieder hinein und sahen einen recht zufriedenen Fudge, obwohl Perkins ihn anstarrte.

"Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?"

"Überzieh dein Glück nicht Fudge. Also, woher hast du die Informationen über Little Hangleton?"

"Gib mir einfach das Veritaserum Travis, ich werde nicht weiter freiwillig kooperieren, also versucht es nicht." Biller beherrschte durchaus die zauberstablose Magie und entschloss sich, dies auch zu zeigen.

"Rictusempra." Fudge wurde völlig überrascht, und begann umgehend zu zittern, und da seine Hände gefesselt waren……ich denke man kann es sich vorstellen.

"Ich denke du vergisst wer hier das Sagen hat Fudge, deine Tage als unser Vorgesetzter sind vorüber."

"AUFHÖREN! Ich habe mit euch zusammengearbeitet, verdammt!"

"Gib mir einen Grund Cornelius." Etwas kindisch zwar, aber Biller fand das ihn ein wenig Vergnügen hier zustand.

"Bitte hör auf Travis!" Bones griff nicht ein, und ihre australischen Kollegen hielten sich im Hintergrund.

"Finite Incantatem." Der Zauber endete, aber Fudge zitterte noch reflexartig kurz weiter. Biller nahm eine Phiole aus der Hand von O'Neill und ergriff den Kopf des Gefangenen, und zwang ihn, drei Tropfen zu schlucken.

"Dieses eine mal werde ich noch tun was du willst Fudge, aber nur weil es meinem Zweck dienlich ist. Wir werden kurz warten bis der Trank wirkt und dann werden wir anfangen." Fudge befand sich bereits im Anfangsstadium der Droge, und konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Sie warteten noch drei Minuten, bevor Biller die Antworten des Mannes mit ihm durch ging und dabei kam heraus, das er in der Tat die Wahrheit in allen Punkten gesagt hatte. Schließlich kam er zu der eigentlichen Hauptfrage:

"Wo versteckt sich Voldemort?"

"In Little Hangleton."

"Woher weißt du dies?"

"Ich habe Rastaban Lestrange in seiner Zeit in Azkaban einen experimentellen Tracker verpasst." Biller's Kopf wollte scheinbar gerade explodieren, und den anderen ging es nicht anders.

"Bitte!"

"Einer der Unsäglichen schlug es vor, und es ist ein rein biologischer Virus, der zwar mit Magie entdeckt werden kann, aber nicht magisch ist. Ich konnte ihn so nach der Flucht bis nach Little Hangleton zurückverfolgen." Biller's Temperament, das er normalerweise völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, ging nun mit ihm durch.

"Und wieso haben sie das niemals erwähnt?" Das Veritaserum ließ die Sprache des Betroffenen sehr monoton klingen, so dass Fudge nicht mehr sarkastisch klingen konnte.

"Wenn Voldemort gefangen genommen worden wäre, hätte man von ihm erfahren, das ich für ihn arbeite und das wollte ich nicht."

"Wer war dieser Unsägliche?"

"Robert Marr." Robert Marr galt bei den Unsäglichen als Genie, allerdings galt er gleichzeitig als absolut wahnsinnig. Er war die gesamte Zeit in St. Mungos, und zwar in der Abteilung für „geistig geschädigte". Es wurde ihm aber immer wieder die Rückkehr zur Arbeit erlaubt, aber das nur wegen seiner Brillanz. Travis war nun kurz davor, dem Mann einen sehr unangenehmen Besuch abzustatten, atmete dann aber tief durch.

"Das war klar. Wieviele andere Personen wurden so ausgestattet?"

"Nur er, Marr gab mir die Formel nicht, denn sie existiert nur in seinem kranken Gehirn. Er hat nie irgend etwas aufgeschrieben." Nein das hatte er nicht, und Veritaserum war wegen seines Zustands nicht wirklich effektiv. Biller wusste trotzdem, das er Marr Besuchen würde.

"Kann dieser Virus trotzdem noch bei Lestrange festgestellt werden?"

"Nein und es sollte normalerweise auch nur sechs Monate aktiv sein. Ich gab es Lestrange knapp drei Monate vor seinem Ausbruch. Marr arbeitete damals daran die Verweildauer zu verlängern, aber er wurde immer wieder abgelenkt."

"Wieso Rastaban?"

"Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund, es hätte jeden treffen können, denn es war nur als Test gedacht." Wenn Fudge nicht unter dem Veritaserum gestanden hätte, würde Biller dies niemals glauben.

"Wussten sie schon frühzeitig von dem geplanten Ausbruch?"

"Mir wurde gesagt, das es einen geben würde, aber nicht wann dieser sein würde."

"Wieviel Vorwarnzeit haben sie für den Ausbruch bekommen?"

"Sieben Wochen." Sieben Wochen, hier holte Biller nun seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Fudge.

"Geben sie mir einen verdammt guten Grund wieso ich sie nicht umgehend ermorden sollte Fudge."

"Weil ich hilflos bin Travis, du könntest mich nicht einfach so töten." Dies war wohl wahr, dachte Biller, aber dies musste ja nicht so bleiben. Er würde dies mit Rufus nach seiner Rückkehr besprechen müssen.

"Wer wusste im Ministerium über ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Marr Bescheid?"

"Niemand, er war nur mir gegenüber verpflichtet."

"Wer wusste im Ministerium noch von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Voldemort?"

"Nur Edgecombe."

"Harry Potter sagte mir das er ihnen den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitteilte, eine, die sich um ihn und Voldemort drehte. Stimmt dies?"

"Ja."

"Wem haben sie noch davon erzählt?"

"Niemanden."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich wollte das als weiteren Pluspunkt für mich behalten, sollte Voldemort oder einer seiner Leute hier auftauchen."

"Wieso haben sie Voldemort nichts im Voraus von Potter's Emanzipation erzählt?"

"Es betraf ihn nicht, unsere Vereinbarung bezog sich nur auf bestimmte Bereiche, und nicht auf generell alle Informationen." Oh verflucht noch einmal.

Biller sah zu Bones, und sie bat ihn erneut nach draußen. Graham kehrte gerade von seinem Telefonat zurück.

"Haben sie das Ministerium kontaktiert?"

"Ja Ma'am, ich sprach mit dem Minister, und Edgecombe wird vermutlich gerade in eine Haftzelle gebracht."

"Sie haben nichts von der Magie erwähnt oder." Graham war ein muggelgeborener und kannte die Telefone sehr genau, weshalb er vermutlich nicht so vorsichtig war.

"Nein Ma'am, die Unterhaltung dauerte nur 30 Sekunden, und ich habe nur von der Behauptung des Mannes Edgecombe gegenüber berichtet. Die amerikanischen Muggel dürften nicht wirklich etwas aus dem Gespräch verstanden haben."

"Sehr gut Rob, das war eine gute Leistung. Travis, hast du Vorschläge?"

"Ameila, wieviele Leute im Ministerium wissen hierüber außer uns?" Sie ging die Zahlen im Kopf durch, denn diese Frage hätte sie sich selbst stellen können.

"Sieben. Wir fünf hier, Amos und der Minister. Wieso?"

"Wie wäre die öffentliche Reaktion wenn Fudge dafür bekannt würde, das er seit drei Jahren für Voldemort arbeitet?"

"Ich weiß nicht Travis, worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Ich will damit sagen, das dies unsere Regierung bei Bekanntwerden komplett destabilisieren könnte. Das Vertrauen in unsere Integrität würde auf Null sinken, und Voldemort könnte seine neuen Rekruten gar nicht mehr zählen." Bones ahnte nun, worauf er hinaus wollte, und dies gefiel ihr gar nicht.

"Du möchtest dich direkt hier um Fudge kümmern oder?"

"Ich möchte es dem Minister vorschlagen, ja."

"Wir sind keine Auftragsmörder Travis." Das war es zwar nicht was er eigentlich plante, aber er würde darüber noch reden müssen.

"Sind wir nicht?" Sie sahen sich ernst an, während Rob hoffte das sie ihn nicht nach Antworten fragen würden. Biller fuhr nun fort.

"Wir sind einfach unerfahren Amelia, uns wurde in Hogsmeade eine üble Niederlage beigebracht und selbst dann benötigten wir die Hilfe von Dumbledore's Leuten. Gestehen wir es uns ein, Harry Potter und die Weasley Zwillinge haben mehr Todesser ausgeschaltet als wir insgesamt, uns beide eingeschlossen. Das ein missbrauchter Junge sowie zwei unberechenbare Jugendliche weit effektiver im Kampf sind als einer von uns. Jede Regierung tötet Leute Amelia, sowohl Muggel als auch Magier. Und nebenbei meinte ich nicht, das wir Fudge töten sollen."

"Ach wirklich? Du willst ihn freilassen?"

"Mit einer massiven Anpassung seiner Erinnerungen, ja. Bringen wir ihn in das Haus zurück, und zwar mit dem Wissen, das er ein Magier ist und nicht mehr. Lass es am besten Redgrave tun." Steven Redgrave war der Spezialist für derartige Dinge im Ministerium, denn er hatte ein Talent für diese Aufgabe. Erleichtert, das Biller nicht in den Raum zurückgehen wollte um Fudge per Avada Kedavra zu töten, dachte Bones kurz nach.

"Wir müssten nur Redgrave einweihen. Das wäre keine so schlechte Idee. Wir müssten ihm allerdings die finanziellen Mittel zur Verfügung stellen, damit er hier leben kann."

"Sein Verließ bei Gringotts wurde bisher nicht angerührt, dort sind gut 30,000 Galleonen. Wir können sie dazu verwenden, ihm eine Art Pension zu bezahlen. Genügend zum Leben jedenfalls, aber nichts übertriebenes. Unsere australischen Freunde hier sind uns noch etwas schuldig, weshalb wir entsprechende Zauber auf das Haus legen werden, die sie dann überwachen können."

"Du hast eindeutig schon länger darüber nachgedacht." Dies war eine Untertreibung, dachte Bones. Sie hatte den Verdacht das Biller und Rufus dies bereits besprochen hatten, und sie nicht informiert hatten, was sie wütend machte. Ihre Freundschaft war eine Sache, aber sie war noch immer die Leiterin des DMLE und nicht Travis.

"Zwar nicht sehr lange, aber ich dachte das wir einen Ersatzplan haben sollten."

"In Ordnung, aber sprechen wir mit Perkins damit Fudge hier bleibt, während wir mit dem Minister reden." Sie gingen wieder hinein und taten genau dies, bevor Biller Perkins und Thorpe davon berichtete. Sie hatten kein Problem damit, und bestätigten dies auch offiziell. Fudge hingegen hatte alles mit angehört, und hatte massive Einwände, nachdem die Drogen abgeklungen waren.

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Das ist FALSCH!" Travis sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Und das sagt ein Verräter, also wirklich. Wenn Minister Scrimgeour es zugelassen hätte, würde ich dich sofort hier in diesem Raum töten. Sei also still." Der Gesichtsausdruck von ihm ließ Fudge zurück zucken, und er hielt den Mund. Biller hatte nun eine Idee, und winkte Bones hinter Fudge's Rücken.

"Weißt du Amelia, wir könnten ihn jederzeit mit seinem Zauberstab freilassen und ich könnte ihn dann in „Notwehr" töten. Du weißt schon wie du mit deinem Zauberstab kämpfst, oder Cornelius?" Fudge öffnete den Mund und sagte nichts. Biller lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, wobei selbst Minister Thorpe nur lächeln musste.

"Ich mache nur Spaß Fudge, ich brauche nicht so dringend Zielübungen." Die Briten reisten kurz danach ab, wobei sich Sarah Westbrook noch nicht aus der Bank in San Francisco gemeldet hatte, weshalb sie Annahmen das es keine Probleme dort gab. Edgar Stiles war noch auf dem Rückweg in sein Büro, weshalb sie bald abreisten, und zwar auf dem selben Weg wie bei der Anreise.

Es war bereits 5:30 Uhr in England, aber Rufus war noch dort, da er eine kurze Nachricht von Stiles erhalten hatte, einem jungen, nervösen Mann, der ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte. Bones und Biller erledigten den Rest.

"Little Hangleton also? Travis, schick bitte Jenkins und sein Team direkt dort hin zur Überprüfung, sie sollen sich aber möglichst bedeckt halten. Sie sollen das gesamte Dort auf Magische Aktivität überprüfen."

"Verstanden, und Sanford ist ebenfalls sehr gut darin." Biller ging kurz hinaus, kehrte aber bald zurück. Rufus war aufgestanden und ging etwas umher, da dies seine Art nachzudenken war. Er hielt vor seinem Kamin inne und warf etwas Pulver hinein.

"Dr. Naveen Andrews!" Naveen Andrews war der Leiter von St. Mungos, der auch kurz darauf antwortete.

"Minister, was für eine angenehme Überraschung, was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich muss wissen, welcher Heiler oder welche Heilerin für Robert Marr verantwortlich ist, denn von ihm brauche ich alle Unterlagen. Marr befindet sich in der psychiatrischen Abteilung, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

"Ja Minister, wobei soweit ich weiß sich Ian Cusick um Mr. Marr kümmert. Er wird sich gleich bei Ihnen melden, Sir."

"Danke sehr Dr. Andrews." Der Leiter verschwand nun.

"Travis, du weisst, was getan werden muss." Biller grinste kurz, nickte dann aber.

"Damit habe ich gerechnet, soll ich heute Nacht dorthin reisen?"

"So schnell wie möglich, dieser Virus wäre für uns sehr nützlich." Bones war darüber irritiert.

"Was ist wenn Marr Fudge in die Irre führte? Er hätte dem Idioten so ziemlich alles erzählen können. Es wäre nicht das erste mal oder?" Nein sicher nicht, aber Rufus war sie dieses mal sicher.

"Nein Amelia, wenn Marr sagt es wirkt, dann wirkt es. Travis, bist du dir sicher das du Fudge freigeben möchtest?"

"Nur wenn seine Erinnerungen entsprechend angepasst wurden. Ich denke, Fudge anzuklagen würde nur das totale Chaos in der Regierung auslösen. Die einzigst andere Möglichkeit wäre ihn direkt nach Askaban zu bringen, und wenn dies bekannt würde, würde auch das Chaos ausbrechen. Ich denke meine Idee wird die geringsten Probleme auslösen."

"Warten wir ab, was in Little Hangleton geschieht. Sollte es seine Richtigkeit haben, werde ich zustimmen. Wenn nicht, werden wir drei Fudge persönlich in die tiefsten Tiefen von Askaban werfen."

"Und wenn wir bemerkt werden?"

"Wir sollten besser nicht erwischt werden Amelia." Hier wurden sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

"Herein!" Es trat nun Ian Cusick ein, ein junger Heiler mit langem, schwarzen Haar, und mit einem starken schottischen Akzent. Er hatte einen dicken Ordner in der Hand und Biller's Stimmung sank noch weiter.

"Minister, ich melde mich wie befohlen Sir." Rufus stand auf und schüttelte seine Hand, wobei er ihn nicht kannte.

"Ich hätte gerne ein 15sekündige Zusammenfassung über Robert Marr." Cusick begann nun ähnlich wie Layman zu reden.

"Marr leidet an paranoiden Wahnvorstellungen, und wenn man nun noch sein Genie dazu nimmt, macht dies ihn extrem instabil, aber nicht zwangsläufig gewalttätig."

"Ist er für irgend jemanden eine Gefahr?"

"Derzeit nicht Sir, er steht unter starken Tränken, darunter auch einige Muggeldrogen, die bei solchen Erkrankungen eingesetzt werden. Derzeit ist er recht katatonisch und wird es wohl noch einige Zeit bleiben. Marr's Anfälle dauern in der Regel mehrere Monate, und dieser dauert erst knapp 6 Wochen. Ich denke er kann Anfang Februar wieder freigegeben werden."

"Kann er befragt werden?" Cusick schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

"Mit Veritaserum? Sie können es versuchen, aber ich empfehle es nicht. Der Trank, in Kombination mit den anderen Medikamenten, könnte zu massiven Problemen führen."

"Was könnte passieren?"

"Wenn ich raten müsste Sir, rechnete ich mit dem Schlimmsten. Wenn jemand anderes als sie fragen würde Minister, würde ich es als Arzt verbieten, aber so kann ich nur Ratschläge geben." Oder er könnte es vor den Wizengamot bringen, aber er ahnte, das Rufus sich derzeit nicht mit Dumbledore über so etwas anlegen wollte.

"Wir sollten also am besten ein paar Wochen warten, bevor wir ihn befragen?"

"Ja Sir, ich haben ihnen auch eine Kopie seiner Akte mitgebracht Sir. Dort finden sie alle Vorfälle, insgesamt derer acht."

"Können wir ohne Drogen mit ihm reden? Wäre er dazu in der Lage?"

"Ich kann ihm ein paar Stimulantien geben, wenn ich vorher Bescheid weiß. Er würde nicht „normal" reagieren, zumindest normaler als seinen Besuchern gegenüber." Ohje, ich frage mich wer das ist, dachte Travis.

"Wer besucht ihn?"

"Seine Frau und seine drei Kinder, ich denke das älteste hat gerade in Hogwarts angefangen. Sie sind nette Leute, und sie gehen so gut es möglich ist mit seinen Problemen um." Marr war 34 Jahre alt, und war nie als dunkler Magier eingestuft worden, und als Unsäglicher hatte er seine relative Ruhe.

"Bis auf weiteres müssen alle Besucher außer seiner Frau und den Kindern von mir oder Madam Bones genehmigt werden Dr. Cusick. Verstanden?"

"Ja Sir, ich werde mich sofort nach meiner Rückkehr darum kümmern."

"Gut, vielen Dank für ihre Zeit Dr. Cusick, sollte ich noch Fragen haben melde ich mich. Bitte verabreichen sie die Stimulantien morgen früh um 9 Uhr, und eine Stunde später wird jemand bei Marr sein."

"Vielen Dank Minister." Er verließ nun das Büro.

"Travis, geh bitte morgen früh dort hin, ohne Veritaserum. Sieh bitte zu, was du erreichen kannst."

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, denn wenn er beisammen ist, ist er wirklich ein Genie." Marr und Biller waren gemeinsam in Hogwarts gewesen, allerdings in verschiedenen Häusern und Jahrgängen.

"Er wird in ein Paar Wochen wieder dabei sein, und wir werden so viel wie Möglich aus ihm heraus holen, denn von diesen Problemen abgesehen ist er ein fähiger Mann. Also Amelia, du willst Fudge weder in Azkaban noch Tod sehen. Was denkst du sollen wir mit ihm tun?"

"Ich denke wir können ein Gerichtsverfahren veranstalten, und ich habe deutlich mehr vertrauen in die Öffentlichkeit als Travis scheinbar. Er wird das bekommen was er verdient."

"Bist du bereit zu schweigen, wenn wir uns für eine andere Maßnahme entscheiden sollten?"

"Wer ist „wir" Minister? Wir drei hier im Raum? Eine Troika, in der ich generell überstimmt würde?" Rufus lächelte als sie das sagte, denn ihr Tonfall war ernst, aber freundlich geblieben.

"Amelia, gerade weil du mir so oft widersprichst, mag ich deine Meinung, denn ich will keine Ja-Sager hier. Also wen würdest du noch hier hinzuziehen wollen? Wem können wir noch vertrauen?"

"Wieso misstraust du Amos so?"

"Das tue ich nicht, er ist ein guter Beamter, aber er hat keinerlei politische Erfahrungen. Ich möchte ihn nicht in meinem inneren Kreis, weil er nur wenig dazu beitragen könnte, und er wäre wieder jemand der manche Dinge vielleicht gegenüber den falschen Personen erwähnen könnte. Und nun kommst du sicher zu Dumbledore."

"Nein, ich weiss wieso du ihm nicht traust, und nebenbei bin ich darin mit dir einer Meinung. Aber du kannst seine Position als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot nicht ignorieren."

"Der Wizengamot besitzt keine derartigen Rechte Amelia, das ist unser Vorteil." wieder klopfte es an der Tür, und auf Rufus' Signal hin, öffnete Travis sie. Es war Sarah Westbrook, die gerade aus San Francisco zurückgekehrt war.

"Herr Minister, Madam Bones, Travis. Ich habe unsere Aufgabe mit dem Geld erledigt, es wird in den nächsten Stunden den Konten des Ministeriums gutgeschrieben."

"Es gab keine Probleme bei den Goblins?"

"Nein Sir, nicht nachdem sie den Brief von Madam Bones gelesen hatten."

"950,000 Galleonen werden sehr viel helfen, und unsere australischen Freunde sind uns nun einige Gefallen schuldig. Gute Arbeit Sarah. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung zum Thema Fudge hören. Travis hier schlägt vor ihn in Australien zu belassen, mit angepasstem Gedächtnis, während Amelia ihn vor Gericht stellen will. Was schlägst du vor?" Die 30jährige Sarah war eine andere ehemalige Untergebene von Rufus, und war mehrere Jahre lang Mitglied des Teams von Rufus und Travis gewesen. Sie war zwar nicht die jüngste Teamleiterin, aber dafür eine der klügsten, und es war durchaus möglich, das sie eines Tages die Nachfolgerin von Travis als Leiterin der Auroren würde, besonders wenn Rufus seine Position behalten konnte. Sie hatten zwar keine Vater/Tochter-Beziehung, aber sie ähnelte durch aus der von Onkel und Nichte.

"Töten sie ihn Minister, ich bezweifele, das es einen Mangel an Freiwilligen dafür geben würde bei den Auroren, oder unter denen die nach Australien gereist sind….nun ja, abgesehen von Edgar."

"Ein interessanter Standpunkt, begründen sie es." Sarah hatte zwar nicht Fudge's komplettes Geständnis gehört, aber sie kannte auch nicht den Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort.

"Ich denke das er sich weigerte zuzugeben, das Voldemort zurück ist, reicht schon, denn es hat viele Leben gekostet. Hat er zugegeben, mit den Todessern zusammenzuarbeiten?" Rufus lächelte.

"Das hat er, und zwar seit der Flucht von Black. Er wusste von dem Angriff auf das Gericht und das um einige Stunden."

"Ein weiterer gewichtiger Grund. Er verdient kein öffentliches Gerichtsverfahren, aber gleichzeitig denke ich das ein ehemaliger Minister, egal wie mies er ist, auch nicht Askaban verdient. Voldemort und seine Leute könnten ihn recht einfach befreien und ihn als ihren Marionettenminister einsetzen." Keiner konnte diese Möglichkeit übersehen, zumindest von denen im Raum.

"Wollen sie damit sagen, das wir ihn in eine menschenleere Gegend des Outback bringen sollen und dann den Todesfluch sprechen sollen?"

"Ja Minister. Ich bin normalerweise nicht so hart in diesen Dingen, und wenn es irgend jemand anderes als Fudge wäre, würde ich nicht darauf bestehen. Aber er ist ein Verräter Sir, er missbrauchte das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung seit langem, und er verdient es nicht, so davon zu kommen. Wir können es nicht riskieren, das der Wizengamot wieder zu dem selben Ergebnis wie bei Snape kommt." Der Großteil des Personals des DMLE ging davon aus das Dumbledore seine Kollegen regelrecht angefleht hatte, Snape nicht ins Gefängnis zu stecken, obwohl sich keiner der Beteiligten dazu äußern wollte. Der einzigste Grund das es keine weiteren Probleme gab lag darin, das viele es Snape gönnten, von Harry mit aller Gewalt in die Hauswand geschleudert worden zu sein. Harry hatte sich an diesem Tag viele Freunde unter den Auroren gemacht.

"Ein sehr guter Gedanke Sarah. Bevor du gehst, wie hat sich Edgar verhalten?"

"Er ist ein sehr guter Beamter, er war nur vor den Vorgesetzten etwas nervös. Mit der Zeit wird er dies ablegen, war seine Mitteilung an euch in Ordnung?"

"Nachdem er nicht mehr bei jedem Satz stotterte, war er gut, er ist wirklich fähig." Stiles war sehr klug, er stand sogar an zweiter Stelle in der Abschlussklasse des Jahres 1994, und war nur von Percy übertroffen worden.

"Danke sehr Sarah, du kannst den Rest des Tages frei nehmen. Melde dich morgen um 9:00 Uhr wieder, du, Rob, und Edgar werdet Travis nach St. Mungos begleiten." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, da sie nichts von Marr wusste.

"Nein, ich bin leider nicht überzeugt Sarah, du hast nicht das Glück dazu."

"Verdammt, ich verliere noch meine Ansprüche, wenn sie noch länger warten. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." sie ging nun, und es entstand kurz eine Stille.

"Minister, sie können Fudge nicht einfach töten. Es ist einfach moralisch falsch, egal wie sehr er es verdient hat." der Minister überraschte sie in dem er lächelte und nickte.

"Ich stimme dir zu Amelia, ich habe es nie ernsthaft angedacht. Ihr Argument war interessant, und wenn es jemand gefährlicheres als Fudge gewesen wäre……." Aber das war es nicht, dachte eine recht erleichtert wirkende Bones, die nun seine Entscheidung ahnte.

"Aber sie wollen ihn nicht vor Gericht stellen?"

"Entschuldige Amelia, aber ich stimme hier Travis' Vorgehen zu, da dieser den geringsten Widerstand bietet. Wir sind aber nicht in Eile, denn dies muss nicht morgen entschieden werden. Weiss Perkins, das er ruhig sein muss Travis?"

"Das tut er Sir, das haben wir bereits während der Wartezeit gestern Abend besprochen……..Entschuldigung, diesen Nachmittag. Der neue Minister ist ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Auror, und wir können uns auf sein Stillschweigen verlassen."

"Gut, aber wir sollten mit weiteren Entscheidungen auf Jenkins warten."

"Denken sie an einen massiven Angriff, wenn Voldemort dort sein sollte?"

"Das ist die Frage, oder? Ich stimme zu das wir es uns nicht leisten können einen weiteren Kampf zu verlieren, wie bereits im September. Voldemort kann es sich leisten, im Gegensatz dazu, oder wir sind besiegt. Nein, ich denke eher an einen leichten Übergriff, aber erst, wenn wir die Formel von Marr verwenden können."

"Denken sie an das Fangen von einem, um ihm den Virus zu verpassen und ihn dann frei zulassen?"

"So in etwa Travis. Ich habe aber eine einfachere Lösung, eine, welche nicht zwangsläufig das Fangen eines flüchtigen Todessers beinhaltet." Bones sah leicht verwirrt drein, während Travis grinste.

"Eine Option namens Narcissa Malfoy?" selbst Bones gefiel die Idee.

"Sehr interessant, sie ist derzeit zu Hause recht isoliert, wir könnten dort ein Team hinschicken und das Problem so lösen."

"Travis, wenn du morgen aus St. Mungos zurück bist, aktiviere die massiveren Überwachungszauber bei Narcissa. Stell sicher, das der Kamin überwacht wird, und nutz einen Portschlüssel-Tracker auf das Haus, so dass wir wissen, wenn sie es verlässt. Wenn wir über Marr's Formel Bescheid gewusst hätten, hätten wir sie auch Snape geben können, und das Problem damit vor Monaten beenden können, aber der Saft ist hier bereits vergossen."

"Da wir gerade von dem Flohnetzwerk reden, was geschah mit Edgecombe?"

"Sie befindet sich in der Haftzelle, und ich werde sie dort die Nacht über behalten, bevor ich selbst dort morgen hinein gehe um in Übung zu bleiben. Amelia, ich hätte dich gerne dabei."

"Sie hat kein Geständnis irgend einer Art abgelegt?"

"Sie hat kein dunkles Mal, das wissen wir bereits. Sie verweigerte allerdings die Aussage, nicht das es mich überrascht. Ich bezweifele, das sie den Standort irgendwelcher Todesser kennt, allerdings möchte ich herausfinden, wie sie sich im Oktober retten konnte, das wird uns bei der Vermeidung künftiger Zwischenfälle dieser Art helfen. Sie bestritt auch nicht das sie eine Todesserin, oder zumindest eine Anhängerin der Todesser ist, was aus meiner Sicht reicht."

"Müssen wir sie alle aufstellen und sie mit Veritaserum voll pumpen?"

"Das werden wir wohl müssen Travis, denn dies ist verwirrend. Aber anders herum, Travis, geh nach Hogwarts und informiere Dumbledore darüber, das wir Edgecombe verhaftet haben. Sag ihm das es ein anonymer Tip war, der sie in Verdacht brachte, und das wir morgen Früh ein vollständiges Geständnis haben werden. Amelia und ich werden es machen, während du mit dem Mann redest. Es wird dem alten Mann den Eindruck vermitteln, das er noch immer wichtig genug ist."

"Verstanden, reisen wir heute Abend?"

"Warten wir etwas und sehen, ob Jenkins sich noch meldet, danach können wir gehen. Ich weiss, das du mit dem Werwolf noch sprechen möchtest, weshalb wir beides mit einander verbinden können."

"Fudge glaubt das dich bereits unter seiner Kontrolle hat." Der Minister lachte nun leise.

"Eher im Gegenteil, ich habe einige der Produkte als Geschenke für meine Neffen und Nichten gekauft, obwohl ich gehört habe, das sie keine explizite Teilung der Einnahmen machen. Ich werde nächsten Monat mich dort mit Präsident Chabon und Premierminister Crosby treffen, und werde mich zwischenzeitlich mit ihm treffen."

Die drei gingen die nächsten 30 Minuten noch andere Dinge durch, darunter auch einigen Papierkram, der sich auch mit den drei Kandidaten von Rufus für den Wizengamot befasste. Diggory und er entschieden sich dazu, die Nominierungen am Montag zu veröffentlichen. Sie wollten es schon aufgeben auf eine Nachricht von Jenkins zu warten, als der Mann in der Tür erschien. Rufus war gerade aufgestanden, um seinen Untergebenen zu verabschieden.

"Sanford, wie lief es?"

"Es befinden sich magische Restspuren in bestimmten Bereichen von Little Hangleton, insbesondere dem Friedhof. Allerdings waren mehr als eine Person dafür verantwortlich, wir konnten aber ohne genauere Tests nicht sagen wer."

"Und das Haus?"

"Sehr sauber Travis……zu Sauber für meinen Geschmack. Es scheint regelrecht klinisch gereinigt worden zu sein. Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich, das mit dem ganzen Geschehen im Dorf das Haus nicht betroffen wäre."

"Habt ihr das Haus betreten?"

"Nein, wir wollten keine eventuell vorhandenen Fallen auslösen. Wir haben es von Außerhalb überprüft, und wir drei hatten gemeinsam genügend magische Kraft um es zu schaffen. Sie sind entweder nicht dort oder sie befinden sich unterirdisch, oder es sind Zauber vorhanden, die wir nicht durchdringen konnten. Keines dieser Szenarien macht Sinn, aber wir drei wollten kein Risiko eingehen."

"Gab es irgend welche Überwachungsmassnahmen außerhalb?"

"Nein Minister, die direkte Umgebung ist frei. Das Dorf ist recht verschlafen, und wir haben keine Muggel, oder Magier die sich als Muggel ausgeben, gestört. Mein Team aktivierte einige Abhörzauber, und haben sich im Friedhofsbereich stationiert."

"Gut, Herbert's Team wird sie zu Mitternacht ablösen, ich möchte dass das Haus rund um die Uhr überwacht wird, bis wir ganz Sicher sind. Geh zurück und warte auf sie Sanford, und dann kann der Rest deiner Gruppe nach Hause reisen, aber legt einige Abhörzauber auf das Gebiet. Seid diskret, und macht die Muggel nicht misstrauisch, wenn es irgend möglich ist."

"Und wenn wir auf Todesser treffen?"

"Ruft Verstärkungen und verhaltet euch defensiv, behaltet sie aber so lange wie möglich im Auge. Wir möchten wenn möglich ein paar gefangen nehmen, aber riskiert dabei nicht euer Leben, denn das ist deutlich wichtiger."

"Ja Sir, es wird erledigt. Ich werde die Unterlagen zusammenstellen und gehe dann wieder zu Julius und Karen."

"Gut Sanford, ich teile sie morgen für die Besprechung mit ein, ich möchte das sie an der Operation teilnehmen."

"Ja Sir." sagte Jenkins und verließ das Büro bald darauf und die drei trennten sich auch bald darauf. Bones und Scrimgeour gingen nach Hause, während Travis sich noch kurz mit seiner Frau unterhielt und dann von Rufus' Büro aus nach Hogwarts reiste, über eine der wenigen direkten Verbindungen zu der Schule.

Dumbledore war nicht in seinem Büro, und Biller entschied sich nun für die Große Halle, da er nicht mehr Zeit hier verbringen wollte als nötig. Das Abendessen endete gerade, als der Auror durch den Eingang für de Lehrer eintrat. Er begrüßte die Lehrer die er kannte, und bemerkte das Dumbledore, McGonagall, und Lupin noch immer sich unterhaltend am Tisch saßen. Er ging leise zu ihnen hinüber, und er sah Dumbledore nun das erste Mal seit dem Tag in der Akademie wieder.

"Direkter, Minerva, Remus." Dumbledore lächelte, und zeigte damit das er Harry seinen Ausbruch nicht übel zu nehmen schien.

"Hallo Travis, was verdanken wir deinen Besuch?" Biller Er sprach aber trotzdem leise weiter.

"Wir haben einen Verräter im Ministerium entlarvt." Diese Information half ihnen weiter.

"Wer war es?"

"Magdalena Edgecombe, Die Leiterin der Flohnetzwerkkontrolle." Magdalena war eine Abteilungsleiterin, eine von fünfzehn, die in der direkten Rangfolge zur Nachfolge als Minister direkt hinter Dumbledore, Bones, Biller, und Diggory stand.

"Sie hat gestanden?"

"Nein Direktor, aber sie hat es auch nicht abgestritten. Sie befindet sich noch bis morgen in einer der Zellen."

"Und du wirst es aus ihr heraus holen?" Dies fragte Lupin, der um Biller's Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet wusste.

"Nein Remus, du musst noch etwas anderes für mich erledigen. Der Minister selbst und Madame Bones werden es übernehmen. Du kannst ein recht kurzes Verfahren nach ihrem Geständnis erwarten."

"Wie habt ihr sie entdeckt?"

"Ein anonymer Top Minerva. Der Minister ist der Meinung das ihr informiert sein solltet Direktor." Das stimmte so zwar nicht aber Dumbledore wurde noch immer generell informiert.

"Danke sehr Travis, das ihr mich informiert. Darf ich fragen wieso du nicht die Vernehmung übernimmst? Sicher gibt es keinen wichtigeren Auftrag als das." Das war eine gute Frage, aber Travis hatte nicht vor, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

"Der Minister zieht es vor, es selbst zu übernehmen, vermutlich aus nostalgischen Gründen Sir, ich weiss es aber nicht." Das war nur eine sehr vage Antwort, und alle wussten dies, aber niemand aus Hogwarts beschwerte sich, sehr zu Biller's Erleichterung.

"Nun gut, hat der Minister einen Vorschlag im Bezug auf Magdalena's Tochter gemacht?" Das hatten sie nicht überdacht, weshalb Travis sich etwas ausdenken musste.

"Nein Direktor, er überlässt das euch. Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte, sollten sie am besten noch bis morgen damit warten, es ihr zu sagen. Es ist nicht unmöglich, das Edgecombe aus unbekannten Gründen schweigt, oder andere Verbrechen begangen hat, die nicht so schwerwiegend sind."

"Ich denke das werden wir tun Travis, vielen Dank. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

"Ich würde gerne noch kurz mit Remus sprechen, wenn es euch nicht stört." Remus hatte sein Essen gerade beendet und stand auf, um Biller zu folgen.

"Gehen wir am besten in Richtung unseres alten Gemeinschaftsraums, Remus?"

"In Ordnung. Was genau geht dir durch den Kopf Travis?" Er sah seinen alten Klassenkameraden nun an, und hatte das Gefühl, das es unter anderem um Harry ging, denn alles im Bezug auf seine Krankheit betraf nur Bones.

"Hat Dumbledore dir von den Geschehnissen in der Akademie erzählt?"

"Nein, aber dafür Moody. Ich hörte das es eine Konfrontation gab, aber sonst nichts weiter."

"Das ist so korrekt, allerdings war es Moody der am liebsten Eingegriffen hätte. Das wäre sicher interessant geworden, wenn ich einen ehemaligen Auror wegen Angriffs auf Harry hätte verhaften müssen. Das wäre interessant geworden oder?" Remus ignorierte diesen Kommentar.

"Wieso war Harry überhaupt mit dir dort in der Akademie? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das er dich um einen Rundgang gebeten hat, nachdem er das Land verlassen hat." Beide hielten nun an, und Biller sah ihn ernst an.

"Er wollte mit mir über James und Lily reden." Das war nicht das, was Remus erwartet hatte, weshalb er kurz zögerte.

"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

"Du hast mich verstanden Remus. Anscheinend weiss Harry so gut wie GAR NICHTS über sie abgesehen davon das sie Lily und James hießen, und mit dir, Black und dem Verräter zusammen zur Schule gingen. Hagrid hatte ihm wenigstens einige Bilder von ihnen besorgt."

"Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

"Soviel wie mir in einer Stunde möglich war, wobei ich nie gedacht hätte, das du mit dem alten Trottel zusammenarbeiten würdest, um ihm diesen wichtigen Teil seines Familienlebens vorzuenthalten. Warum zur Hölle haben Black und du das getan?"

"Du warst nicht dort Travis, also erlaube dir kein Urteil über Dinge die du nicht kennst." Er war nicht lauter geworden, denn keiner wusste, ob Schüler in der Nähe waren, aber seine Stimme war sehr hart geworden. Biller ging nun wieder weiter, und Remus folgte ihm.

"Ich weiss mehr als du glaubst Remus, ich war ebenfalls mit ihnen befreundet, mit Lily und James. Und ich weiss das ich weit länger mit Harry gesprochen habe als du in den letzten Monaten, seit er fort gegangen ist."

"Ja das ist er, und deshalb konnte ich ihm nicht erklären, wieso ich nie mit ihm gesprochen habe. Ich kann nun einmal nicht einfach auf den Campus von Great Lakes marschieren oder? Ich würde auf der Stelle getötet werden nur weil ich dort bin!" Wohl wahr.

"Du hattest DREI Jahre Zeit Remus! Darunter das eine Jahr, wenn ich mich nicht irre, indem du hier Lehrer warst, und dich nur auf den Patrons konzentriert hast!" Dies konnte er nicht verneinen, und zu Gunsten von Remus sprach, das er es auch nicht versuchte.

"Wie wütend ist er?" Travis sagte es ihm ohne zu zögern.

"Du hast im Bezug auf seine Abneigung gegenüber Ron Weasley recht." Remus seufzte, denn das hatte er befürchtet. Er hatte gehofft, das er weiter im Guten mit Harry stand, als die ersten Ausgaben des Chronicle erschienen, aber dem war offensichtlich nicht so.

"Das ist kein guter Ort."

"Nein das ist er nicht. Derzeit stehst du noch höher auf dieser Liste als Dumbledore, doch du musst unbedingt im Sommer, wenn er zum Besuch her kommt sprechen. Ein Gespräch das so lange dauert wie er es verdammt noch einmal will, und beantworte alle seine Fragen und es werden einige Fragen sein." Remus mochte es überhaupt nicht wie dieses Thema angegangen wurde, und zeigte es auch in seiner Antwort.

"Oder was wird passieren Travis? Gibst du mir den Befehl dazu? Ich war mir nicht im Klaren darüber das ich unter deine Befehlsgewalt falle."

"Ich spreche hier nicht nur für mich selbst sondern auch für Rufus Scrimgeour. Wir geben dir dringend den Rat so schnell wie möglich mit Harry zu reden, und das wird nun einmal definitiv nicht vor dem nächsten Sommer gehen." Rufus kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um dieses Thema, aber sie hatten darüber gesprochen und er hatte kein Problem damit das Travis seinen Namen in dieser Beziehung verwendete. Remus versuchte hier nun nachzuhaken.

"Der Minister interessiert sich für einen sechszehnjährigen Jungen der unbedingt Informationen über seine Eltern will?"

"Immerhin tut es jemand Remus. Du und dein Boss kümmert es eindeutig NICHT." Das traf genau das Ziel, und sehr hart.

"So ist das nicht Travis, absolut nicht. Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

"Stell sie."

"Wieso kümmerst du dich derart darum?" Dies wurde eindeutig aus der Neugier heraus gestellt, ohne jeden Sarkasmus, weshalb Biller entsprechend antwortete.

"Weil der Junge dank Dumbledore's Fehlern immer mehr in Richtung der Todesser getrieben wird. Weil sein gesamtes Leben eine einzigste Lüge ist. Weil die Leute die auf ihn hätten achten sollen, dies generell nicht taten. Weil er auf mich zutrat und mich um Hilfe bat. Kannst du eine davon verneinen Remus?"

"Nein das kann ich nicht."

"Also, wieso hast du ihm absolut GAR NICHTS von seinen Eltern erzählt?"

"Dumbledore dachte es wäre zu hart für ihn. Er überzeugte auch Hagrid, mich, und die anderen davon, ihn nur mit dem minimalsten an Informationen zu versorgen, nur soviel das Harry damit klar kam. Ich weiss nicht, was er zu Sirius sagte, denn Padfoot sagte es mir nicht, aber er stimmte zu. Molly und Arthur entschieden sich resolut dagegen, aber erst, nachdem er fort war." Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, aber schließlich verstand Biller die Logik dahinter.

"Ich frage mich wieso du zugestimmt hast. Moment. Letzte Woche überprüfte ich deine Akte im Ministerium, und die einzigsten Arbeiten welche du länger als einen Monat inne hattest, egal ob in der magischen oder Muggelwelt, waren jene, die Dumbledore dir verschaffte, oder?"

"Ja die hat er mir beschafft. Bis zum Antritt meines Erbes bekam ich ein monatliches Stipendium von ihm, obwohl ich darauf bestand, das es nur das Minimum war."

"Und das selbe gilt für Hagrid, denn ihm verschaffte er die Arbeit hier. Das ist der Grund wieso er Black in Askaban haben wollte, denn er hätte problemlos eine Befragung unter Veritaserum verlangen können, oder einen Gefängnisausbruch organisieren können. Remus, was zur Hölle habt ihr IHM angetan?" Sie hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor fast erreicht, und die Bilder wurden auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam.

"Travis, du kannst mit Dumbledore streiten, ihn des Grundstücks der Dursleys verweisen und ähnliche Dinge, denn Rufus Scrimgeour hat dich immer unterstützt, seit du die Aurorenakademie beendet hast. Sirius, Hagrid, und ich hatten diesen Luxus nicht. Ich verdanke mein Leben einzig und allein Albus Dumbledore, ein Leben das ich dank der Leute für die du arbeitest sonst NIE gehabt hätte. Hat dieser Mann also generell Recht? Natürlich nicht. War es ein Fehler, Harry bei den Leuten unterzubringen? Ja das war es, und Minerva und ich haben es ihm mehr als einmal gesagt. Aber das ist nun vorbei, und wir müssen alle mit der jetzigen Situation fertig werden, wobei wir definitiv das jetzige Ergebnis nicht gewollt haben."

"Du kommst damit klar, das er den Tod von Black so behandelt?"

"Nein, und das wird er noch bereuen bevor ich sterbe, so Gott mir helfe. So sind die Dinge nun einmal, und so sollten die Dinge nun einmal sein Travis. Mein gesamter Fokus ist auf die Schüler gerichtet die ich unterrichte, aber auch auf den Sieg über Voldemort und seine Leute. Es tut mir Leid was Harry angetan wurde, besonders mein Anteil daran, das tut es wirklich. Aber ich werde ihn sicher nicht um Vergebung anflehen. Es ist nun die Vergangenheit, und es gab zu viele Fehler um sie aufzuzählen." Sagte er nachdenklich.

"Was würden Lily und James sagen wenn sie dich jetzt hören könnten?" Remus hatte nun Tränen in den Augen, aber seine Stimme blieb normal.

"Sie würden mich auf der Stelle töten Travis, und das ohne zu Zögern, und ich glaube nicht das sie auch nur ein Wort sagen würden. Und ich muss sagen, das sie sogar ein Recht dazu hätten. Ich habe Dumbledore und mein persönliches Glück ihrem Sohn gegenüber vorgezogen."

"Und Harry?"

"Ich habe gesehen was im Ministerium geschehen ist. Er ist weit härter als irgend einer von uns, und das sind einige. Das ist einer der Gründe wieso ich ein Gespräch mit ihm vermeide, denn ich möchte nicht das sein Temperament mit ihm durchgeht und er mich anbrüllt, denn ich denke nicht, das ich alleine mit ihm in einer solchen Situation fertig würde." Travis wurde plötzlich sehr kalt, und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen das ein Dementor in der Ecke stand.

"Du hast Angst vor ihm?"

"Du nicht?"

"Nein, denn ich war immer ehrlich zu ihm." Remus klang nun sehr nachdenklich.

"Und wieder warst du im Vorteil." Sie hatten nun die Tür erreicht.

"Remus, weigerst du dich wirklich mit ihm zu reden, so wie ich dich bat?"

"Nein, aber ich hätte es gerne freiwillig getan, anstatt von Rufus und dir dazu gedrängt zu werden. Ich kenne die Probleme die du mir bereiten könntest. Sag ihm bitte, das ich mir, wenn er zu Ostern oder im Sommer wieder hier ist, alle Zeit die nötig ist nehmen werde."

"Es wäre noch besser, wenn du es selbst tun würdest."

"In Ordnung. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen das er alle Antworten bekommen kann."

"Die Wahrheit wird ihm reichen Remus, und nein, ich werde ihm sicher kein Veritaserum geben."

"Ich bin sicher das Fred und George genauso leichten Zugang dazu haben wie du." Biller lächelte nun zum ersten Mal, und Remus tat es ebenso.

"Ohne Zweifel. Sag mir bitte noch eines: du sagtest das Dumbledore dir ein Leben gab, aber jetzt brauchst diese Hilfe nicht mehr. Wieso folgst du ihm weiter?"

"Wem sollte ich sonst folgen? Das Ministerium würde mich nicht akzeptieren, und Harry hasst den Krieg, zumindest sagt er dies. Da ich ihn sicher nicht ignorieren werde, bleibt damit leider nur Dumbledore." Das war wohl wahr dachte Biller, denn die meisten Gesetze gegen Werwölfe waren noch immer aktiv.

"Die Dinge verändern sich derzeit zum besseren."

"Das weiss ich. Haben wir einen Grund wieso wir hier sind?"

"Nein nicht wirklich, es ist nur ein guter Ort um öfter her zu kommen." Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich das Bild der Fetten Lady, und Ron und Hermione traten heraus, beladen mit Büchern und offensichtlich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek.

"Oh Hallo Professor Lupin."

"Hallo Hermione, Ron. Ihr seid zum Lernen unterwegs?"

"Das sind wir, es stehen viele Tests an. Ihr seid Travis Biller oder? Ich erinnere mich an sie von den Dursleys." Biller erinnerte sich ebenfalls, denn dies waren die besten Freunde von Harry, die er vom Grundstück brachte, bevor Harry beginnen konnte, die Anwesenden zu verfluchen. Diese Erinnerung würde ihm sicher noch einige Zeit erhalten bleiben.

"Ich bin ich Ron. Wie läuft das Schuljahr bisher?"

"Sehr gut, obwohl es noch sehr lang bis zum Sommer ist."

"Behaltet eure Studien im Auge und stellt sicher, das ihr Hufflepuff im nächsten Spiel besiegt, um die Niederlagenserie gegen sie zu beenden."

"Sie haben gespielt?"

"Ich war ein Schläger wie deine Brüder, und meine Frau spielt bei den Harpies." Ron sah nun auf, und wollte die Unterhaltung scheinbar gerne fortführen, aber Hermione sah ihn ernst an, und beide verabschiedeten sich.

"Eine Ironie das wir gerade die beiden getroffen haben."

"Das war purer Zufall Remus, obwohl es gut tat, sie zu sehen." beide gingen nicht hinein, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore machten, und sich dabei über die bisherigen Verteidigungsstunden unterhielten. Die Auroren sprachen in der Regel mindestens zweimal vor den Schülern kurz vor den NEWT-Tests, und die nächste Veranstaltung war in wenigen Wochen geplant. Travis hätte sie selbst wahrgenommen, wie bereits mehrmals in den letzten Jahren, aber derzeit hatte er zuviel zu tun. Nun erreichten sie die Tür zum Büro.

"Ich werde eine Eule an die Zwillinge schicken, so dass Dobby sie abholen kann."

"Das ist in Ordnung. Nur für die Akten Remus, ich wünschte es müsste nicht so ablaufen. Ich drohe nicht gern den Leuten."

"Ich ebenso. Ich freue mich schon darauf zu hören, was Edgecombe zu Sagen hat."

"Das tun wir beide Remus." Wobei die Zusammenfassung der Vernehmung stark gekürzt würde. Biller war kurz darauf fort und auf dem Weg nach Hause zu seiner Frau. Es war ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen dauerte es knapp zwanzig Minuten mit Hilfe von Veritaserum damit Edgecombe folgende Dinge zugab: sie war nicht erst seit kurzem eine Anhängerin von Voldemort sondern arbeitete seit über zehn Jahren für Lucius Malfoy, wobei sie seine interne Informantin gewesen war, und ihm immer wieder ihm passende Flohnetzwerkverbindungen geschaffen hatte. Die Auroren überprüften diese Verbindungen und verhafteten über ein Dutzend Personen, wobei keine von diesen Personen das Dunkle Mal trug. Nach einigen Befragungen, in der Regel durch Rufus, gaben sie alle zu, Teil von Malfoy's Geheimdienst- und Finanznetzwerk gewesen zu sein. Die Todesser erlitten dadurch einen kleineren Rückschritt, und Rufus war damit zufrieden. Zehn der Personen wurden vor Gericht gestellt und zu mindestens 15 Jahren in Askaban verurteilt.

Travis verbrachte noch eine sehr unangenehme Stunde bei Robert Marr, wobei er ihn dazu brachte über das Virus zu sprechen, wobei sie erst kurz vor Ende der Stunde darauf zu Sprechen kamen. Marr, befand sie wie Cusick gesagt hatte, noch in der Rehabilitation, weshalb er unberechenbar war. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich an die Formel erinnern, aber er war soweit bei Sinnen um seinem Schulkameraden zu versichern, das er sie direkt nach seiner Rückkehr zur Arbeit erhalten würde, denn seine Erinnerungen waren soweit noch intakt das er sie wiederherstellen konnte.

"Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben? Ich weiss das sie es mir sagten, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

"Cusick sagte noch ein paar Wochen, und dann sind sie wieder draußen."

"Es ist wirklich hart Travis, so hart. Ich weiss……ich weiss das diese Visionen nicht real sind, aber ich komme einfach nicht damit klar." Biller war meist ein sehr harter Mensch, aber dieses brach auch ihn langsam, weshalb er aufstand um zu gehen.

"Dir wird es besser gehen Robert, alle wollen dir nur helfen."

"Ich weiss, ich weiss. Ich glaube nur das ich es nicht ertragen könnte wieder hier her zu müssen. Ich denke das ihr mein Gedächtnis anpassen müsst, wenn wieder eine Episode geschieht." Mit „ihr" war das Ministerium gemeint, und das war kein Problem, obwohl auch Evie Marr sich noch dazu äußern musste.

"Viel Glück Robert, wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen."

"Vielen Dank für den Besuch Travis, entschuldige bitte, das ich dir nicht so gut helfen konnte."

"Das ist in Ordnung, wir werden dir jede Hilfe geben die du brauchst, wenn du wieder da bist." Er klopfte Marr auf die Schulter, und ging hinaus. Sarah und ihre Crew warteten dort auf ihn, wobei sie auf dem Weg hier her unterrichtet worden waren. Travis lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen, denn die letzten beiden Tage hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet, und sie waren noch nicht vorbei.

"Bist du in Ordnung Travis?"

"Nein das bin ich nicht wirklich Sarah." Er ging nun langsam weiter, und die anderen mussten ihm folgen.

Fudge würde noch den Rest des Monats im australischen Ministerium verbleiben, während Travis Westbrook, Graham, und Stiles wieder dorthin schickte, um die nötigen Zauber auf das Haus von Fudge zu sprechen. Sarah hatte noch mehrere Seiten an Fragen in ihrer Tasche und verbrachte den Tag damit, den ehemaligen Minister weiter zu befragen.

Montag, 20. Januar 1997

Transfiguration Classroom A

10:30 Uhr EDT

Harry konzentrierte sich so stark wie möglich, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Feder vor ihm.

"Commutatus Dispando"

Die Feder verwandelte sich nun in ein kleines Kissen. Die Übung bestand darin, ein Element zu vergrößern und es so oft wie möglich zu vervielfältigen, wobei man gleichzeitig einen Behälter dafür erschuf. Warrick hatte sich für ein paar Tropfen Wasser entschieden und sie in genießbare Cola verwandelt, wie sie direkt ausprobierten.

"Wasser in Cola zu verwandeln, du bist ein Genie Warrick."

"Und es war nicht einmal eine New Coke."

"Was ist New Coke?" Harry verstand es nicht ganz und Warrick sah ihn komisch an.

"Keine Sorge, ich erkläre es dir später. Ich bin hier irgendwie dein zweiter Muggelstudienlehrer, aber mir hörst du jedenfalls zu." Harry rempelte Warrick 'versehentlich' an, wodurch sich die Cola verteilte.

"Hör auf dich zu Beschweren, du bist doch eindeutig besser als ich oder?" Harry's Kissen war aber trotzdem gut gelungen, und er stellte sicher, das er es nach dem Unterrichtsende mitnahm. Man bedenke, das Verwandlungskunst schon immer das beste Fach von Warrick gewesen war, und er war derzeit eindeutig an erster Stelle in der Klasse und in Verzauberungskunst war knapp vor ihm, wenn es darum ging, in die fortgeschrittene Klasse dieses Unterrichts im nächsten Jahr aufgenommen zu werden. Harry machte sich aber darüber nicht so viele Sorgen, denn er mochte Washburn, und er wusste das beide dieses Jahr im Sommer hier bleiben würden.

"Ich darf doch wohl in irgend etwas besser sein als du oder?" Er meinte dies nicht ernst, und er grinste als er dies sagte, denn er war eindeutig nicht Ron.

"Du hast mit den OWL in Zaubertränke übertroffen oder nicht?"

"Okay, also zwei Dinge. Konnten dich meine Cousins nicht wenigstens noch in Zaubertränke stopfen?"

"Das werde ich ignorieren………und wie ist das das du ein Schläger bist, eine Position die ich überhaupt nicht beherrsche, und nebenbei noch Fußball spielst…….aeh, Soccer, meine ich."

"In Ordnung in Ordnung, du hast mein Ego für heute Genügend massiert, und nebenbei könntest du mich mit einem Augenzwinkern töten."

"Das ist ein Talent das wir leider sehr selten verwenden."

"Das ist nicht gut für dich. Wechseln wir einmal, du macht das Kopfkissen und ich die Decke. Ich werde beides bei meinem nächsten Treffen mit Reiko verwenden." Harry sah ihn nicht an, sagte aber:

"Im Keller." Warrick sah ihn kurz an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Feder.

"Ich wusste das du es weißt, ich denke ich sollte euch danken, das ihr uns nicht dort unten terrorisiert habt."

"Dank nicht mir sondern Sophie. Ich war es, der euch beiden beobachtete nachdem Ende des Balls, und dabei fand ich euren Ort heraus."

"Ich bin sicher das Sophie dich sehr gut abgelenkt hat." Harry musste mühsam ein Lächeln verhindern als er dies hörte.

"Das hat sie, und sie zeigte mir das man noch mehr Dinge tun konnte, als euch mit eiskaltem Wasser zu überschütten."

"Das würdest du nicht tun." Nein das würde er nicht aber Warrick brauchte dies nicht zu wissen.

"Eiswasser mein Freund, denk an Hypothermie." Hierauf ging er nun ein.

"Ich könnte auch dich erwischen, bedenke ich komme auch in den Koffer." Warrick und Harry waren die einzigsten, die zu jedem Koffer Zugang hatten, wobei sie die einzigsten waren die so gefahrlos in ihre Zimmer gehen konnten. Die anderen konnten dies über Dobby oder Winky machen, aber wenn die beiden nicht anwesend waren, denn sie reagierten nur für Harry oder die Zwillinge umgehend, mussten sie warten.

"Du kannst es versuchen, aber wenn du uns bei etwas wichtigem störst…….." Warrick hatte seine Feder noch immer nicht in etwas nützliches verwandelt. Sie zurückzuverwandeln war deutlich einfacher, und er begann erneut.

"Wie wichtig mag es sein worüber wir reden?"

"Würden die Nachrichtenjäger und du das nicht alle gerne wissen?" und das stimmte, denn Harry und Sophie waren eines der wichtigsten Gerüchtethemen überhaupt. Harry würde mit Sicherheit einige falsche Gerüchte in die Welt setzen, nur des Vergüngens wegen, um dem Ergebnis vergnügt zuzuhören. Sie hatten dies aber noch immer nicht bemerkt, und Harry's Geschichten wurden dadurch immer verrückter.

"Und ihr beiden hattet noch keinen Sex?" Harry hatte kein Problem damit dies Warrick gegenüber zuzugeben, und Drew hatte bisher nicht nachgefragt.

"Ich bin nicht in Eile, also treib mich nicht mehr als nötig an."

"Ihr Briten, so Gentlemanlike."

"Der Akzent ist es der sie anzog mein Lieber, unterschätze ihn nicht."

"Ich denke das es irgend etwas damit zu tun hat. In ihren Heels ist sie in etwa so gross wie du, so dass du nicht zu Gross wirkst." Harry war es irgendwie gelungen, Diät-Cola aus seinem Wasser herzustellen, und sie schmeckte auch wie die echte.

"Sophie trägt keine Heels, ich meine du kennst sie so lange, und hast es nie bemerkt?"

"Was auch immer."

"Nur weil du einen Fuss grösser bist als deine Freundin."

"Hey, ich war schon mit grösseren Frauen zusammen."

"Wer zum Beispiel?"

"Du kennst doch Shannon, aus Shawnee."

"Claudia's Zimmerkameradin?" Shannon Rutherford war in der Tat deutlich grösser als Reiko, und trug sehr oft Heels.

"Ja ich hatte damals noch nicht meinen Wachstumsschub, weshalb der Unterschied sehr gering war."

"Ach wirklich? Wie ist es dir ergangen?" Harry gelang es inzwischen Sprite zu erschaffen, obwohl der Kohlensäureanteil zu niedrig war. Warrick hatte seine Feder nun in einen Staubwedel verwandelt, bevor er es zurück verwandelte, um es erneut zu versuchen.

"Nicht sehr gut, ich weiss nicht wie Claudia mit ihr fertig wird. Es waren echt lange sechs Wochen, das kann ich dir sagen." Bringen wir dich doch einmal mit Cho Chang zusammen, dachte Harry grinsend.

"Sie ist sehr direkt, habe ich festgestellt." Claudia kam mit ihren Zimmerkolleginnen gut klar, aber wenn sie nicht mit der Gruppe zusammen war, bestand sie nicht auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Harry kam mit ihren drei Kameradinnen sehr gut klar, wenn er sie traf.

"Du hast keine Wirkliche Idee davon Harry."

"Und ich werde es auch weiterhin so halten." Bei diesem Versuch kam Dr. Pepper heraus, und Harry war frustriert, das ihm die Cola nicht gelang, aber gleichzeitig auf erfreut, das es ihm generell gelang. Warrick erschuf endlich ein Kissen, nach seinem fünften Versuch, mit einem schönen Muster. Wash kam nun herüber.

"Wie läuft es Jungs?" Warrick sah ihn an.

"Gut Professor, ich komme damit immer besser klar." Er zeigte sein Kissen vor, und Wash nahm von der Cola eine Probe. Jeder im Raum machte andere Sachen, einige verwandelte Holzstücke in Möbel, etwas das Palmer und Harry sehr exzessiv im Sommer durch genommen hatten. Andere verwendeten Metall- oder Plastikstücke. Die beiden Marauder blieben bei Dingen die sie verwenden konnten.

"Wie sieht es bei dir aus Harry?"

"Ich bin fast fertig Sir, ich habe eine eine schöne Sodamaschine erschaffen." Wash nahm einen Schluck.

"Ich mag Dr. Pepper. Noch weitere Fragen?"

"Nein Sir."

"In Ordnung, es sind noch ein paar Minuten übrig, weshalb ihr hiermit fertig seid. Denkt bitte an die Unterlagen für Mittwoch." Warrick war bereits fertig, und Harry hatte es bisher vermieden, das Geschenk von Reiko zu verwenden, und war fast fertig. Er hatte heute Nachmittag frei, und würde es dann beenden, denn so fing die Woche gut an, da Wash sie noch nicht so sehr belastete. Als sie den Klassenraum verließen sah Warrick zu ihm herüber.

"Wir sollten jemanden mit einem Scherz beglücken, die Karte ist sonst zu lange nutzlos." Harry stimmte dem zu, denn er hatte bereits mit Sophie darüber gesprochen.

"Ich bin immer für Vorschläge offen, solange es nicht Clancy betrifft." Warrick war davon überrascht.

"Hast du Angst vor Heyman? Er beschützt ihn nicht mehr, das weißt du."

"Das ist es was mir Sorgen bereitet, wenn wir wieder gegen Joe vorgehen, dann sind es nur wir sechs, und das ist……nun ja ich mag es einfach nicht wie es aussehen mag." Eine recht vereinfachte Aussage, wie Warrick nun sagte.

"Das ist so einfach von dir gesagt, du musstest ihn keine fünf Jahre lang ertragen." Nein, das musste er nicht, und Harry war dafür oft sehr dankbar. Zumindest musste er damals mit Draco Malfoy kein Zimmer teilen.

"Und danke das du es mir gezeigt hast, genauso wie die Stühle, dadurch bleiben dir vier Monate mit ihm erspart."

"Ich denke ich bin wirklich dankbar gewesen."

"Ja das hast du. Weißt du, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, denke ich das wir vorgeführt werden." Warrick sah ihn überrascht an.

"Durch wen? Clancy?"

"Nein, Heyman. Er hat sie Sache mit dem Pink zu bereitwillig akzeptiert, und das er uns Clancy gegenüber so half ist auch kurios. Ich denke er will, das wir wie Bullies Clancy gegenüber aussehen, aber er macht es auch so offensichtlich das wir es bemerken, weshalb er keine Probleme hat." Warrick's Kopf drehte sich nun ob dieser Logik, aber nachdem Harry es Wort für Wort wiederholt hatte, verstand er es.

"Du solltest wirklich ein Anwalt werden."

"Hier kommt meine Ravenclaw-Seite zum Vorschein, aber ich denke ich werde keine weiteren sieben Jahre zur Schule gehen."

"Du wirst uns wirklich nicht an das College nächstes Jahr begleiten? Selbst Jonas wird einige Kurse dort belegen." Jonas' Überlegungen hatten am Morgen geendet, als er seine Registrierungsunterlagen für die SAT abschickte, welche in gut zwei Monaten beginnen würden. Harry selbst war der Meinung so schlecht vorbereitet zu sein, das er sich gar nicht erst anmeldete, obwohl es ihn überraschte, das Sophie ihn nicht dazu drängte. Er hatte den Verdacht das sie ihn schon längst angemeldet hatte.

"Nun jedenfalls nicht als Schüler, ich werde uns ein Haus anmieten das in der Nähe des entsprechenden Campus liegt." Warrick dachte bei sich, das niemand, außer Sophie ihn davon überzeugen konnte, an die Universität zu gehen.

"Nebenbei, zurück zu möglichen Opfern für Scherze. Wir müssen etwas tun."

"Ich bin bei dir, keine Sorge. Aber wer, das ist die Frage."

"Vielleicht sollten wir Poole besuchen, so wie es Reiko möchte." Harry mochte die Richtung nicht, in die sich das Gespräch ausrichtete, und versuchte dies zu ändern.

"Nein, das wollen wir nicht. Er ist harmlos und ich sehe ihn sehr selten." Warrick sah ihn an, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten.

"Sag bitte nicht, das du eine Vereinbarung mit ihm getroffen hast?" Harry sah ihn mit einem Blick an der eindeutig sagte 'Sprich das Thema nicht so laut und deutlich vor allen anderen an!'.

"Wieso denkst du das?"

"Weil er uns seit unserer Ankunft meist ignorierte, und er mag Jonas und mich nicht wirklich. Wieviel kostet er dich? 100 pro Woche?"

"200 im Monat." Warrick war halb verärgert, halb amüsiert.

"Du Bastard. Wie lange schon? Wann hast du diese Vereinbarung getroffen?"

"Eine knappe Woche vor dem Gerichtstermin. Ihr wart……..wo wart ihr, jetzt wo ich gerade daran denke? Nun, ich ging in sein Lager im Keller und wir wurden uns sehr schnell einig. Er ist durchaus ein guter Mensch."

"Ich bin sicher, das er deine Geldbörse ebenso mag."

"Mein Reichtum hat seine Vorteile, für uns alle." Warrick konnte dem nicht widersprechen, denn die Koffer waren Beweis genug dafür.

"Wann wolltest du es uns sagen?"

"Ich möchte nicht, das Jonas und du dies ausnutzt, deshalb habe ich es vermieden. Und ich wollte es euch sagen sobald ihr daran denkt ihn mit Scherzen zu bearbeiten. Vergessen wir dies also bitte, denn er ist ein Angestellter von WWW und damit außen vor."

"Das ist nur Fair, ich war so oder so nicht so begeistert von der Idee, denn Murray und Heyman beobachten uns derzeit sehr genau. Wir werden auch keinen von ihnen „beglücken"?"

"Nun, abgesehen davon das ich nicht euer Chef bin und ihr es gerne versuchen könntet…….ich würde sie selbst mit einem großen Abstand zu ihnen nicht „beglücken". Beide mögen mich, sie beschützen mich, und stehen mir beratend zur Seite wenn es nötig ist…….das werde ich sicher nicht riskieren."

"Das beendet aber noch immer nicht die Frage nach einem Opfer oder? Du verhinderst alle guten Ideen. Ich stimme dir zu das wir nicht zu oft eine einzelne Person auswählen sollten aber trotzdem."

"Ich bin jetzt weit vorsichtiger als in meinen jungen Jahren Warrick. Wie wäre es mit den Zimmerkameraden von Jonas?" Drew war noch nicht Teil der Karte, aber Harry war nur noch ein Schachspiel davon entfernt, seinem Freund zu sagen, sich einen Spitznamen auszusuchen. Das Logische Denken von Drew kam Harry immer wieder zu Gute. Die anderen Zimmerkameraden waren in Ordnung, aber beide mochten Jonas ob seines Ruhmes im Quodpot nicht, genauso wenig wie Drew, da er ihnen um Lichtjahre überlegen war. Sie mochten auch Harry aus den selben Gründen nicht, aber bisher hatte er sie nicht als Ziele in Erwägung gezogen, da er sich erst um Clancy und seine Feinde aus Hogwarts kümmern wollte. Harry verbrachte keinerlei Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum von Jefferson oder im Zimmer von Jonas, weshalb er sie sehr selten sah. Warrick mochte sie aus Prinzip nicht.

"Das ist eine Möglichkeit, aber werden sie Jonas nicht verdächtigen?"

"Wir werden auch seine Sachen oder die von Drew präparieren, wobei ich denke die Pink-Sache dürfte auch auf Koffern wirken."

"Das wäre eine gute Idee. Wirst du Drew in die Karte einfügen?"

"Wie seht ihr dies?"

"Ich stimme zu, genauso wie Reiko, wir haben darüber bereits gesprochen. Was denkt Sophie?"

"Sie ist auch einverstanden, und ich wollte bis zum Schachclub mit dem Gespräch darüber warten, aber wenn wir seine Zimmerkameraden „beglücken" wollen, sollten wir es heute tun." sie legten ihre Bücher weg und gingen langsam in Richtung Abendbrot. Harry hatte den Rest des Tages frei, und Warrick aß in der Regel nicht vor Zaubertränke. Warrick hatte allerdings ein recht nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Was werden wir aber machen? Es sollte etwas elegantes sein, und nichts destruktives."

"Wir sollten etwas in der Dusche oder auf der Toilette machen. Dann sieht es so aus als wenn alle vier die Opfer sind, und Drew und Jonas stehen nicht im Verdacht."

"Richtig, und sie können dann unsere Duschen verwenden, oder eine der anderen in ihrem Bereich. Es kann aber kein Pink sein." Harry sagte nun etwas, das ihn schon länger durch den Kopf ging.

"Ich weiss, und ich bereue es das wir dies bei Clancy schon verwendet haben. Es hatte viel Potential wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Ich habe das Rezept dafür bereits an Neville geschickt, so dass Ron nicht wieder seine Sachen durchsucht." Neville hatte über Dobby dafür gesorgt das der Zauber bereit war, aber jetzt kamen Ron und er wieder etwas besser mit einander klar, und er würde wohl nicht benötigt.

"Stellt sicher das er die Bilder bekommt. Wir könnten es so einstellen, das er ihre gesamten Haare entfernt. Habt ihr dafür Ideen?"

"Ich bin sicher das ich etwas finde. Mark und Lester ohne Haare, das wird mit Sicherheit kurios."

"Ich bin kahlgeschoren, das weisst du."

"Du trägst es aber sehr gut."

"Viele bekannte, kahle Personen sind dort draußen."

"Einige tun sich das sogar freiwillig an."

"Es ist ein Zeichen des Selbstbewusstseins, der Klasse. Es zeigt talentierte und bekannte Personen."

"Ich gebe dir jetzt fünf Goldstücke wenn du sie jetzt definitiv NICHT nennen wirst." Warrick lachte nun, und hielt seine Hand hin.

"Reiko mag es wie es ist, und das zählt nur für mich. Was ist mit dir? Wirst du den Haarschnitt je ändern?"

"Nein, zu viel Arbeit, um so einen Zauber zu finden. Mein Haar ist gut so wie es ist, vielen Dank, und es stört sich an meinen Gedanken nicht. Hey, wie wäre es wenn wir ihr Haar wie verrückt wachsen lassen würden."

"Wie das Gummi das die Zwillinge entwickelten?" Harry hatte dies kurzzeitig vergessen, denn sie brauchten wenigstens etwas Ablenkung.

"Ja, verdammt, das können wir dann nicht tun. Bleiben wir bei dem ursprünglichen Plan. Ich werde es überprüfen während ihr im Unterricht seid, und danach meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung beenden." Sie sprachen wenig während des Mittagessen, um die Hoffnung der anderen nicht anzuheizen. Harry bat Drew mit den anderen nach dem Unterricht mitzugehen, da er ihm ein paar Dinge gerne erklären würde.

Nach dem Mittag ging Harry zuerst auf das Dach um nach seinen Pflanzen zu sehen. Neville hatte ihm die Samen für zwei verschiedene Pflanzen in seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk geschickt. Das eine war eine Pflanze, deren Saft bei der Korrektur von Augenproblemen half. Nein, es waren keine Karotten, sondern eine magische Pflanze die es nur auf den Kanarischen Inseln gab, welche einen Sirup produzierte den man zusammen mit Milch trinken konnte. Ein Onkel von Neville hatte sie mitgebracht, und sie sollte sehr effektiv sein. Obwohl sie aus warmen Regionen stammte, so wuchs sie doch sehr gut in dem hiesige, recht kalten Klima, und selbst der Schnee auf dem Dach schien der Pflanze nichts anzuhaben. Harry hatte sich zwar nach den langen Jahren an seine Brille gewöhnt, aber die Möglichkeit, sie loszuwerden war sehr verlockend. Die andere Pflanze stammte aus China, und war in der Lage das Gedächtnis einer Person zu verbessern, und war durchaus weit geläufig, denn sie wurde auch in dem Muggel-Mitteln Ginkgo, Biloba und Echinacea verwendet. Dieses war allerdings die reine Form und Neville schrieb, das sie ihm schon sehr geholfen hatte. Harry hatte Murray von den Pflanzen erzählt, bevor er sie platzierte, so das sie und die Lehrer sich nicht wunderten, was er mehrmals die Woche auf dem Dach tat. Ihr Standort war mit sehr vielen Zaubern geschützt, aber auch mit dem Pink Cocktail, und sie waren bisher nicht entdeckt worden. Es würde noch gut ein Monat vergehen, bevor er die erste Ernte einholen konnte, und er würde sie nur mit seinen Freunden teilen.

Nachdem Harry seine Hausaufgaben nach gut einer halben Stunde beendet hatte, suchte er eine weitere halbe Stunde lang nach einem Zauber zum Entfernen von Haaren in der Bibliothek. Er hatte sich einige Sorgen gemacht, denn einige seiner guten Bücher für diesen Bereich befanden sich in Oklahoma bei Karl und Lisa. Karl nutzte sie sogar zum Teil für seinen Unterricht, und die anderen Kopien befanden sich in privaten Sammlungen ähnlich der von Harry. Er fand außerdem einen Zauber der bestimmte Gerüche bei Personen verursachte, und im nächsten Buch fand er einen einfachen Zauber der bestimmte Zauber verdecken konnte, der aber nicht stark genug für schwere Zauber war. Er war noch immer in dieses Buch vertieft, als die anderen sechs hinzukamen. Sophie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, während die anderen die Bücher neben ihm betrachteten, woraufhin er aufsah. Sophie nahm Harry das Buch vom Schoss so dass sie es betrachten konnte.

"Also sind Mark und Lester die Opfer?" Harry sah Warrick irritiert an.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt die nötige Diskretion gewahrt während ihr darüber geredet habt?"

"Bleib ruhig Junge, ich weiss was ich mache."

"Das hoffe ich doch. Und nebenbei habe ich das nötige gefunden, aber etwas anderes zuerst. Accio Karte." Die Karte befand sich auf ihrem üblichen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch und landete direkt in seiner Hand.

"Ich schwöre Feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Die Karte wurde nun sichtbar, und Drew, der bisher sehr ruhig geblieben war, wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Er sah die Namen die nun auf der Karte erschienen: Madmartigan, Prongs, Magician, Quicksilver, Cherlindrea, und Half Pint. Er wusste was die meisten Namen bedeuteten, allerdings ahnte er nicht was sie hiermit zu tun hatten.

"Was zum…….was ist das?"

"Es ist die Karte der Herumtreiber Version II. Unsere kleine Hilfe in Great Lakes. Sieh sie dir ruhig an." Das tat er, und er erkannte die Punkte die Leute kennzeichneten und wo diese waren. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Raum wo sie waren und die Punkte dort wurden deutlich sichtbarer.

"Wie lange habt ihr das schon?"

"Ich habe mit der Arbeit an meinem ersten Abend hier im August begonnen. Das Original funktioniert nur in Hogwarts, und mein Vater und seine Freunde haben sie vor gut 20 Jahren hergestellt. Fred und George fanden sie, und zeigten sie mir vor knapp drei Jahren um mir beim Verlassen der Schule zu helfen, und Neville hat sie jetzt." Drew, der während der Ferien in Colorado und Boston gewesen war, war der einzigste im Raum der die Engländer nicht kannte.

"Kein Wunder das du seit deiner Ankunft keine Strafarbeiten bekommen hast. Ich gehe davon aus das weder Murray noch Heyman davon wissen."

"Nein das tun sie mit Sicherheit nicht, und so soll es auch bleiben. Die sechs Namen gehören uns Sechsen, und wir sind der Meinung, das es Zeit für einen siebten ist. Fang also bitte an, dir einen Namen für die Liste auszudenken." Eine Woche zuvor hatte Harry Drew gegen den Pink-Zauber abgesichert, denn er war vor ihnen nach Hause gereist. Drew betrachtete nun die Karte und fragte irritiert:

"Was ist das mit Mark und Lester?"

"Nun ich überlege bereits diesbezüglich. Ich möchte dein gesamten Haus erwischen." Warrick starrte ihn an, und Drew wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Warrick rief:

"Sie sollen alle ihre Haare verlieren? Das ist ein großes Ziel."

"Das Ziel ist es, nicht jeden sofort zu erwischen, so das keiner bemerkt was geschieht, bis es zu spät ist."

"Hast du dir wieder mehr Gedanken darum gemacht als wir?"

"Ja Warrick, das habe ich. Es wird Klugheit genannt, und ich mache es um euch zu irritieren."

"Nun, solange es dafür einen guten Grund gibt. Was hast du geplant?"

"Jonas, Drew, wie oft würdet ihr sagen, wird das Badezimmer im Gemeinschaftsraum genutzt?" Jeder Gemeinschaftsraum hatte zwei, für beide Geschlechter je einen, mit der entsprechenden Einrichtung für jene die zu Faul waren, in ihre eigenen Räume zu gehen, oder aber für Besucher aus anderen Häusern. Jonas antwortete nun.

"Das weiss ich nicht, aber sie werden recht oft genutzt, zumindest wenn ich dort bin. Drew?"

"Bei mir das selbe, obwohl ich sie nicht verwende, da die jüngeren Schüler nicht immer sehr ordentlich sind. Was planst du?"

"Ich möchte die Toiletten und die entsprechenden Griffe mit unseren kleinen Zaubern versehen. Ich habe einen Tarnzauber gefunden den wir ebenfalls einsetzen können, so dass eine einfache Untersuchung uns nicht verraten kann. Die Jugendlichen berühren die Griffe, und jedes mal wenn sie sich durch die Haare fahren…..presto. Wir werden auch einen zeitverzögernden Zauber verwenden, so das die Wirkung nicht sofort eintritt. Ich habe außerdem einen besonderen Geruchszauber gefunden, den wir bei anderen Häusern verwenden können, in ähnlicher Weise aber. Vorschläge?" Sie dachten nun alle darüber nach, und Reiko erkannte das Problem.

"Die Sache mit den Haaren, kann es auf einfache Weise behoben werden? Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers zum Beispiel?" Behoben? Wo war der Spaß dabei, fragte sich Harry.

"Wir könnten etwas einfügen, wieso?"

"Es ist Valentinstag, Harry. Wir können keine kahlgeschorenen Mädchen aus Jefferson gebrauchen. Selbst wenn wir es heute täten, so ist dies noch nicht genug Zeit um die Haare wieder wachsen zu lassen." Harry hatte dies noch gar nicht bedacht.

"Ein guter Einwand, und ich stimme zu das wir dies bedenken müssen. Entweder das oder wir nehmen uns nur die Jungen vor, denn wir wollen Komödianten sein und keine Fieslinge. Sophie, was denkst du?"

"Die Sache mit dem Geruch wirkt auf ähnliche Weise? Wir würden sie genauso platzieren? Wie lange würde sie anhalten?"

"Es wirkt auf die gleiche Weise, und es kann so lange wirken wie wir wollen. Ich denke da an mehrere Tage, denn Länger wäre zu viel des guten."

"Dann sollten wir das direkt einsetzen, und dann mit der Haar-Aktion ein paar Tage noch warten. So würde offensichtlich das wir es mit einbezogen haben und nicht ganz arglos waren."

"Das würde es. Claudia?"

"Ich stimme hier komplett zu, ins besondere mit dem Tarnzauber. Ist nur Jefferson betroffen?"

"Du willst auch Shawnee einbeziehen? Oder statt dessen?"

"Nun Proctor ist außen vor, da wir keinen direkten Zugang dort haben, und ich denke es wäre zu offensichtlich wenn Cortez betroffen wäre."

"Ray wäre nicht kooperativ?" Ray Elwood hatte sie seit ihrem Urlaub in Ruhe gelassen, aber Harry erwähnte ihn trotzdem hin und wieder Claudia gegenüber.

"Fang nicht damit an Harry."

"Ja Ma'am. Also nur Jefferson, und die Haarsache dann bei Shawnee. Drew?"

"Werden nur wir sieben hier informiert sein?"

"Hoffentlich, wieso?"

"Dann müssen wir darauf achten welche Mädchen in die Badezimmer gehen. Spät am Abend wäre ideal, und Jonas oder ich könnten den anderen erledigen."

"Könntet ihr euch nicht in die Mädchentoilette schleichen?" Drew schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist das Risiko nicht wert entdeckt zu werden, denn selbst nachts um 3 Uhr sind oft noch Leute dort unterwegs. Dabei erwischt zu werden wäre nicht gut, denn das würde mit Sicherheit eine Strafarbeit bei Heyman verursachen. Er nimmt diese Dinge sehr ernst." Harry begann zu Lachen:

"Anders ausgedrückt, die Leute wurden bei bestimmten Aktivitäten dort entdeckt." Nun lachten alle.

"Drei Mal alleine im letzten Schuljahr." Jeder sah zu Jonas, und selbst Drew grinste.

"Hey seht mich nicht so an, ihr hättet es mit Sicherheit erfahren wenn ich so dumm gewesen wäre. Es auf einer Toilette zu tun, meine Standards sind deutlich höher."

"Wir werden das bedenken. Also die Sache mit dem Geruch, irgend welche Vorschläge dafür?" Reiko meldete sich zu Wort:

"Ich denke der Geruch eines Stinktiers wäre zu offensichtlich?"

"Manchmal sind gerade solche Ideen die besten. Claudia, und ihr werdet es am häufigsten riechen, also was zieht ihr vor?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als sie an etwas dachte:

"Claudia wird mit Sicherheit sich bei Reiko und Sophie einquartieren. Miranda's Bett ist nebenbei immer leer. Ich würde sagen wir verwenden den Geruch schweissnasser Füße, das sollte einfach sein. Wie schwer werden die Vorbereitungen?" Harry hatte den Zauber markiert, und reichte das Buch zum Tisch hinüber. Sie setzten sich um den Tisch herum, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Drew.

"Bist du damit einverstanden? Wenn nicht ist es kein Problem."

"Es ist in Ordnung Harry, das klingt nach sehr viel Spaß. Nur weil du mich hier mit einbeziehst, heißt das nicht das du im Schach eine Pause bekommst."

"Diesen Sommer werde ich dich mal Ron vorstellen, der ist eine wirkliche Herausforderung. Ich werde weiter versuchen, Nan Mahon zu besiegen, und mir wäre es auch fast gelungen." Drew hob eine Augenbraue, denn Nan war eine sehr gute Spielerin. Harry spielte recht oft gegen sie, und hatte sogar einige Ideen von Sophie gegen sie bereits eingesetzt. Sie unterhielten sich sehr selten außerhalb des Clubs, aber sie kamen generell sehr gut mit einander klar.

"Denk gar nicht erst daran, sie ist noch zu Jung für einen von uns." Nan Mahon war eine Drittklässlerin und feierte in kürze ihren vierzehnten Geburtstag. Harry wollte Jonas aber auch zu nichts anstiften, wobei man sagen musste, das sie ein durchaus gut aussehendes Mädchen war, weshalb er diesen Teil der Unterhaltung nicht so sehr betonte.

"Ich habe nichts gesagt. Aber wegen Ron weiss ich nicht so recht, er scheint nicht der netteste Typ zu sein, jedenfalls nach dem, was ihr mir erzählt habt."

"Teenager haben bisweilen ihre problematische Zeit, weisst du."

"Vielen Dank Doktor Harry."

"Gerne doch Drew. Hast du schon eine Idee für deinen Namen?"

"Kann ich bitte länger als vier Minuten darüber nachdenken? Ihr habt mir hier einiges zum Denken gegeben."

"Das haben wir auch schon früher."

"Da bin ich mir Sicher." Sie gingen wieder zu den anderen und Harry war der Meinung noch etwas sagen zu müssen.

"Ich muss euch etwas sagen, nun ja, den meisten jedenfalls. Im September, kurz vor dem Gerichtstermin, traf ich mit Riley Poole eine Vereinbarung, die ihn WWW anschloss." Jonas wirkte nicht wirklich überrascht, im Gegensatz zu Claudia und Reiko. Drew hingegen konnte so oder so nichts mehr überraschen. Claudia sah aus als würde ihr schlecht.

"Warum hast du das getan? Vor allem Poole?"

"Hat er uns seit dem in irgend einer Form belästigt?"

"Nun……..nein, definitiv nicht, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ich kann nicht glauben das ich es nicht bemerkt habe."

"Dann ist das Geld gut angelegt."

"Trotzdem, Poole zu bestechen..." Claudia war eindeutig hin- und her gerissen.

"Ich war der Meinung, das es für mich als Person die beste Lösung war. Ich tat es damit wir möglichst sicher Scherze und derartige Dinge durchführen können. Er weiss, das, sollten wir irgend etwas radikales unternehmen, diese Vereinbarung hinfällig ist, und er einen der Lehrer auf uns Aufmerksam machen kann." Reiko sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, wobei sie nun Lachen musste.

"Hast du das auch bei diesem Filch in Hogwarts getan?"

"Nein, und ich könnt mich selbst in den Hintern treten dafür das ich daran nicht vor Jahren schon gedacht habe. Ich weiss nicht ob er mitgespielt hätte, aber es wäre einen Versuch wert gewesen. Ich hätte mein Geld schon viel Früher nutzen sollen, dann wäre mein Leben deutlich einfacher gewesen. Aber nun zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Also Ladies, wer ist der freiwillige für die Badezimmer in Jefferson?" Keine der drei schien sehr begeistert davon, aber schließlich meldete sich Reiko.

"Ich werde es tun, ich werde heute Nacht dort hin gehen. Wer wird sich mit mir treffen? Und wann?"

"Das werde ich sein Reiko, ich brauche definitiv Erfahrung darin, wenn ich wirklich ein Herumtreiber sein möchte. Ich werde meine Zeit entsprechend anpassend, komm einfach heute Abend zum Fernsehabend herüber und wir werden alles weitere machen, so fällt s nicht wirklich auf." Jonas hatte nun eine Idee.

"Nun, wenn wir es für alle offensichtlich machen wollen, werde ich das Bad übernehmen, denn die anderen wissen alle, das du die Bäder nicht gerne nutzt."

"Ein guter Einwand. Fertigen wir für uns alle Kopien der Zauber an, und in welcher Reihenfolge sie aktiviert werden müssen. Jonas, Drew, soll etwas von dem Pink-Zauber auf eure Dinge verteilt werden?" Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Jonas sprach nun zu erst.

"Mich würde es bei meinem Koffer nicht stören, aber ich denke nicht das die beiden irgend etwas versuchen würden, aber man weiss ja nie. Drew?"

"Ich stimme dir zu, aber wir sollten es hin und wieder ihnen gegenüber erwähnen, um sicherzustellen, das es zu keinen Missverständnissen kommt. Sie wissen was mit Clancy geschah, und ich denke, das sie sich schon Sorgen machen, die nächsten Opfer zu sein."

"Sie mögen es nicht, das wir uns angefreundet haben, soviel weiss ich."

"Das ist ihre größte Soge, denn sie hatten gehofft, das sie davon profitieren würden, das wir keine engen Freunde sind. Weißt du, die Idee sie mit zu erwischen wird immer angenehmer." Drew war keine sehr rachsüchtige Person, aber auch er hatte den Spaß miterlebt als Harry seine Heulerkampagne begann, und er kannte den Erfolg der Pinken Verteidigung. Er hatte auf Harry's Bitte hin auch einen Heuler im November verschickt, und er hatte einen sehr genialen Text für Zacharias Smith gefunden, von dem er nur aus Harry's Geschichten wusste, das er ein Idiot war.

"Ja, lasst uns schauen wie sie reagieren wenn wir direkt vor ihnen darüber reden, und wir sehen wie sie reagieren. Zumindest können wir aber einige der Cherry Bomben von Halloween verwenden, welche auch im Bad verwendet werden können." Das würde definitiv sehr geruchsintensiv werden. Reiko schrieb bereits die Zauber auf, die sie benötigten, denn es waren insgesamt vier Stück: Zwei für den Geruchsteil, einen für die Zeitverzögerung und einen für die Tarnung.

"Das ist wirklich kompliziert."

"Es ist gut das wir alle sehr gut in Verzauberungskunst sind oder? Stimmen alle zu das wir es heute Abend machen?"

"Das passt für mich, wie lange sollte die Zeitverzögerung sein?" fragte Reiko, und Drew meldete sich zu Wort.

"Ich denke an mindestens einen Tag, und keiner von uns darf morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, wenn wir es so machen wollen. Morgen Abend werden wir hier oder in Cortez sein." Sophie hatte noch eine andere Sache anzusprechen.

"Harry, stell bitte sicher das Dobby und Winky morgen an verschiedenen Orten sind. Heyman ahnt mit Sicherheit das wir sie für Clancy's Raum verwendeten."

"Ich bin sicher das das er es vermutet, aber vermuten und wissen ist eine andere Sache." Sie gingen nun alle zum Abendbrot, das auch problemlos ablief bis Murray zum Ende hin aufstand um eine Erklärung abzugeben.

"Darf ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten." Der Raum beruhigte sich fast umgehend, und die Schüler wandten sich ihr zu.

"Heute morgen erfolgte die offizielle Kriegserklärung der Werwölfe an die Vampire und die magische Welt. Daraufhin folgte ein erster Kampf bei dem fünf Werwölfe getötet wurden und zwar von Mitgliedern des Brujah Clans in San Francisco. Es war nicht der erste Kampf zwischen beiden Einheiten, aber die Werwölfe haben dies sehr ernst genommen. Dieses wird morgen auch im „The Chronicle" zu lesen sein, aber die zuständigen Stellen sind der Ansicht das ihr bereits heute informiert werden solltet. Es ist wichtig zu verstehen das alles hier so bleiben wird wie bisher. Es sind aktive Anti-Werwolf-Zauber auf jedem noch so kleinen Millimeter der Anlage der Schule und der Außengelände aktiv, so das die Aktivitäten draußen nicht betroffen sind. Eine kleine Sache noch: wenn einer von euch für eine Schneeballschlacht oder ähnliches hinaus geht, sagt bitte vorher einem der älteren Schüler eures Hauses Bescheid. Ihr müsst nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, sondern euch lediglich vorher abmelden. Wenn es weitere Fragen gibt, sprecht bitte mit einem der Lehrer vor oder nach dem Unterricht, oder wendet euch an mich oder Professor Heyman. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit, und ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Abend." Sie setzte sich nun wieder und begann ihren Nachtisch zu essen, genauso wie ihr Ehemann, der sehr selten hier war, und jetzt verstanden sie auch wieso.

Der Raum war während des Essens mit Gesprächen überfüllt, da sämtliche Tische sich gleichzeitig zu unterhalten schienen. Harry wurde von vielen Tischen als Experte für Werwölfe eingestuft, denn seine „Freundschaft" mit Remus Lupin war bekannt geworden, die aber nur sporadisch existierte, sich jetzt aber wieder etwas stabilisierte da er von Biller einen Brief bekommen hatte, das er Remus dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu schreiben. Er erzählte den Schülern aber immer die Wahrheit: er wusste nicht mehr über Werwölfe als sie, und das war sehr wenig, denn sie waren im Gegensatz zu ihm mit der Werwolfgefahr aufgewachsen und er nicht. Harry hatte von Josh Lyman mehr über sie erfahren als durch Remus, allerdings würde sich das, wenn alles wie geplant lief, im Sommer ändern, und Harry zweifelte noch immer daran. Er wusste das Biller ein Gespräch darüber mit Remus geplant hatte, und er ahnte, das dieses nicht sehr höflich ablaufen würde.

Die Gruppe blieb an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum von Jefferson, und genoss einen Abend mit den Hellraiser Filmen, da die Schüler der zweiten Jahrgangsstufe die Filmauswahl heute hatten. Die jüngsten drei Schuljahre hatten zwei Abends im Monat die Kontrolle über die Fernseher, während die anderen vier Jahrgänge sich an den anderen Tagen abwechselten. Es war ein recht komplexes System, das von der obersten Jahrgangsstufe überwacht wurde, aber es hatte sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten bewährt und niemand beschwerte sich. Jedenfalls solange die jüngeren Schüler keine wirklich nervigen Filme auswählten. Hellraiser war eine der Trilogien welche die Gruppe akzeptieren konnte, da auf den anderen Fernsehern ein Highlander Marathon sowie einige Disney-Filme liefen, welche mindestens zwei der Gruppenmitglieder jeweils nicht mochten.

Während der entstehenden Aufregung verschwand Jonas kurz und präparierte die Toiletten; dreißig Minuten später tat Reiko das selbe. Beide hatten eine Zeitverzögerung von 36 Stunden eingeplant, und beide wurden bei den Arbeiten nicht unterbrochen, welche jeweils knapp 5 Minuten dauerte. Die Gruppe blieb zwei Filme über, und grinste immer wieder, bevor Jonas und Drew sich zurückzogen um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Da ihre „Sponsoren" nun fort waren, gingen die anderen fünf wieder in ihre Zimmer. Harry und Sophie gestatteten es Warrick und Reiko den Koffer zu nutzen, da beide planten zu lernen.

Da die Zeitverzögerung verwendet wurde, bedeutete dies, das erst am Mittwoch Mittag etwas bemerkt würde, wobei jene die am Dienstag dort waren, sich glücklich schätzen konnten, es umgangen zu sein. Es waren mehrere Zweitklässler, die als erste betroffen waren, obwohl sie es erst am Nachmittag bemerkten, als andere Leute sich über ihren Geruch beschwerten. Jonas und Reiko hatten sich kurz zuvor unterhalten, und stellten sicher, das Mädchen und Jungen gleichermaßen betroffen waren. Die Mischung betraf nur die Nutzer dieser bestimmten Badezimmer, aber trotzdem gaben immer mehr Schüler am Mittwoch Abend diese Gerüche von sich. Zur Freude der Gruppe, waren auch mehrere Schüler aus anderen Häusern betroffen, da sie Freunde im betroffenen Haus hatten und die Toiletten dort mit benutzten. Am Donnerstag Abend waren über 35 Schüler betroffen, und die Gruppe, die nun aus sieben Personen bestand, traf sich kurz vor dem Essen. Warrick sprach zu erst:

"Das läuft einfach zu gut um es einzuschränken, ich würde sagen das wir die anderen Häuser sofort vorbereiten."

"Und Proctor?"

"Harry, du kannst nicht einfach dort einbrechen oder? Kann Dobby nicht einen von uns hinein lassen?" Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Ich werde das nicht riskieren Warrick, nicht nur das über 80 Personen uns erwischen könnten, sondern weil auch die mögliche Strafe alles andere übersteigt. Claudia, ich denke du solltest dich dringend mit Ray unterhalten. Hinweise oder nicht, jeder noch so unbedeutende Schüler in der Schule wird uns sehr bald in Verdacht haben, so das er es auch recht bald erfahren dürfte." Claudia hielt hier kurz inne.

"Du siehst ihn so oft wie ich es tue."

"Ich hatte aber noch kein Date mit ihm oder? Oder lief dieses sehr schlecht?" Claudia hatte keine genauen Details erzählt, aber Ray und sie waren NICHT zusammen gewesen als Harry und Sophie an diesem Abend auf die Karte geschaut hatten. Claudia weigerte sich aber weiter darauf einzugehen.

"Ich denke noch immer, das wir es tun sollten Harry, benutze einfach etwas von dem Charme von WWW bei ihm." Das sagte aus Harry's Sicht alles. Ray war ebenfalls in fortgeschrittener Zauberkunst, und Harry entschied sich dazu mit ihm während der Klasse zu reden, sofern es entsprechende Zeit gab.

"In Ordnung, dann suchst du dir jemanden unbekannten Harry und bereitest Shawnee vor."

"Geht klar, komm Drew, du warst noch nie bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum glaube ich, oder." Der Gesichtsausdruck von Drew war unbezahlbar, aber er folgte ihm die Leiter hinauf. Warrick sah zu Harry.

"Hühnchen."

"Hey, ich muss Ray überzeugen oder? Es wird von Vorteil für Drew sein. Warrick, du und Sophie geht zu den Waschbecken hinüber. Es wird zu verdächtig erscheinen wenn du mit Reiko zusammen dort bist."

"Und ihr überlasst mir Proctor."

"Jemand muss dort das Bad benutzen." Sie trennten sich und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zehn Minuten später aßen sie Spaghetti in der Essenshalle, wobei alle Häuser außer Proctor bereits fertig waren. Harry wartete bis Ray und seine Freunde die Halle verlassen wollten, bevor er ihn ansprach.

"Hey Ray, einen Moment bitte?" Der andere Junge nickte, und Harry trat zu ihm hinüber.

"Wie laufen die Dinge?" Ray lächelte, denn er wusste das Harry etwas von ihm wollte.

"Sehr gut Harry, also was ist los?" Harry zögerte kurz, so dass Ray's Freunde sich etwas entfernten.

"Nun, offiziell gab es Probleme bei deiner letzten WWW-Bestellung, aber das ist nur ein Vorwand." Ray konnte nicht anders und musste lachen.

"Und inoffiziell?"

"Ich könnte deine Hilfe bei einem Projekt gebrauchen an dem ich arbeite." Er sah Harry neugierig an.

"Sag mir nicht das der Geruch nach stinkenden Füßen deine Arbeit ist?"

"Ist es ein allgemeines Gerücht?"

"Nicht wirklich, die Gerüchte bei mir im Haus besagen, das es ein jüngerer Schüler aus Jefferson war, der den Trick von seinem Bruder gelernt hat. Wir haben gehört, das jemand permanent deshalb nachfragt." Harry war hier hin- und her gerissen: er wollte den jungen Schüler dafür zusammenscheissen das er die Verantwortung von ihnen übernahm, aber anders herum: Verneinung, Verneinung, Verneinung. Man konnte nie zuviel davon bekommen.

"Nun das ist interessant. Nebenbei könnten wir deine Hilfe bei ein paar Dingen in eurem Haus gebrauchen."

"Also wart ihr das." Harry sah nun wirklich unschuldig drein.

"Ich gebe nichts zu, aber wir könnten deine Hilfe dabei gebrauchen. Wir kennen sonst niemanden aus deinem Haus, und ich denke dies wird dir gefallen." Sie hatten nun fast das Klassenzimmer erreicht. Ray hatte sich schon entschieden, denn er wusste, sollte er ein Freund der Gruppe werden, würde er viele interessante Dinge erleben.

"In Ordnung, ich bin dabei. Gebt mir das Rezept das ihr verwendet und ich werde es nach dem Unterricht erledigen."

"Sehr gut, Reiko wird dich zurück nach Proctor begleiten, denn sie hat das Mittel." Ray sah kurz beleidigt aus.

"Ihr Vertraut mir bei der Vorarbeit, aber nicht bei den Zaubern?" Nun ja, aber Harry fand die Idee nicht gut es direkt zu sagen, und nebenbei, gab es einen guten Grund dafür.

"Oh nein, es geht um den Ort wo sie sind, wir brauchen einen Jungen und ein Mädchen." Nun begriff Ray.

"Ihr verwendet die Badezimmer? Das ist wirklich Trickreich mein Lieber."

"Ich habe nun einmal meine Momente. Bist du dabei?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten." Beide gingen nun hinein und absolvierten den Unterricht ohne Probleme, welcher heute eine interaktive Phase von Professor Maloney enthielt, welcher einen Zauber sprach der auf mehrere Personen wirkte, wobei mindestens zwei Personen diesen Zauber korrekt ausführen mussten. Harry fand dies so faszinierend, das er beinahe ihr Geruchsprojekt vergessen hätte, und während der kurzen Pausen in den Demonstrationen dachte er darüber nach, in welchen seiner Bücher er ähnliche Zauber finden konnte. Es war heute kaum Zeit übrig, obwohl Harry nur fünf Stunden hatte. Nach dem Unterricht unterhielt er sich noch mit ein paar anderen Schülern, die nicht zur Gruppe gehörten und sprach über das Konzept von Maloney mit ihnen. Dies gab ihm, obwohl er es nicht bemerkte, für die späteren Ereignisse ein Alibi.

Nach dem Unterricht sprachen Ray und Reiko in aller Ruhe über die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, bei denen sie sich gegenseitig helfen würden, und gingen gemeinsam nach Proctor um die Notizen von Ray zu holen. Dies war wenige Augenblicke später erledigt, und beide sprachen in der Tat einige Zeit über die Hausaufgabe, da diese in der nächsten Woche abgegeben werden musste. Reiko meldete bald darauf, das ihre Bemühungen ein Erfolg waren, allerdings hatte sie Ray nicht über Claudia befragen können. Sie unterhielten sich über die Gerüchte aus Jefferson welche Ray erwähnt hatte, aber keiner von ihnen, weder Jonas noch Drew, kannten sie, obwohl Jonas später die Umkleideräume des Quodpot-Teams überprüfen würde. Claudia war der Ansicht das ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als Harry eine bestimmte Frage zu stellen:

"Harry, bist du für das Chaos verantwortlich das dieser jüngere Schüler hier veranstaltet?" Er konnte ihr diese Frage nun nicht verübeln.

"Nein, ich weiss nicht einmal wer es ist. Ich bin froh das es geschieht, denn es wird sie von uns ablenken." Sie gab hiernach ruhe, denn sie war froh das Harry sie nicht anlog. Er würde gewiss Dinge für sich behalten, und Claudia würde dort nachhaken, wenn dies nötig war. Drew hatte noch etwas zu sagen.

"Ich habe lange über einen Namen nachgedacht und mich für „Kilroy" entschieden." nur Reiko kannte den Namen bisher, denn ihr Vater mochte diese Art der Musik.

"Aus dem Lied von Styx?"

"Das ist es, er ist verrückt genug, aber er klingt gut. Werden wir unsere Arbeiten jetzt unterzeichnen?"

"Ja, aber sammeln wir erst etwas Erfahrungen, denn wir wollen nicht direkt erwischt werden." Harry ging nun zur Karte hinüber und fügte Drew ein. Auf ihr stand nun:

Messrs Madmartigan, Prongs, Magician, und Kilroy, in Zusammenarbeit mit Misses Quicksilver, Cherlindrea, und Half Pint präsentieren mit Freuden die Karte der Herumtreiber Version II

An diesem Abend waren etwa 45 Schüler anwesend, wobei die meisten die jüngeren Schüler waren. Es war einfach festzustellen wer wer war, denn jene die nicht rochen sonderten sich deutlich von den infizierten ab, und einige magische Barrieren waren um die Tische herum aktiviert worden. Kurioserweise machten die Lehrer, welche die Betroffenen durchaus wahrnahmen, rein gar nichts gegen das Problem. Die Lehrer in den grösseren Klassen setzten sie einfach möglichst weit entfernt an die Tische damit sie die anderen nicht störten. Außerdem waren Murray und Heyman bisher nicht an sie heran getreten. Dies machte besonders Harry nervös.

Nach dem Schachklub, wo ein abgelenkter Harry sowohl von Nan Mahon und Drew vernichtend geschlagen wurde, traf sich die Gruppe im Koffer. Jonas hatte eine Idee die er besprechen wollte.

"Also, als erstes, ich habe mit einigen Leuten aus dem Team über den Geruch gesprochen. Unser Problem heißt Dan Burton. Er hat es einigen jüngeren Schülern erzählt, um Cool zu wirken, aber diese haben es vielen anderen erzählt." Warrick lief nun herum.

"Was sollten wir wegen ihm machen?" Alle sahen Harry an, der für diesen Scherz verantwortlich war.

"Absolut gar nichts, lasst es ihn ausleben, sofern das möglich ist. Aber was wir jetzt überlegen müssten wäre, ob wir die Kampagne beenden sollten oder sie fortlaufen lassen sollten."

"Wieso sollten wir es beenden? Es funktioniert doch so wie es sollte?"

"Das ist das Problem, es hat geklappt, und wir haben aus unbekannten Gründen bisher keine Reaktion darauf erhalten. Ich denke wir sollten die Sachen entfernen und unseren Erfolg solange genießen wie es möglich ist. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Sache."

"Und zwar?"

"Sophie, ich bin es wirklich Leid, stinkende Füße zu riechen. Selbst die Barrieren helfen nicht wirklich." Alle lachten nun. Und Reiko sah ihn an.

"Nun ich stimme dir zu, aber ich denke wir sollten sie heute bis Morgen wirken lassen, bevor wir sie entfernen. Jene in Proctor, wohlgemerkt ohne Zeitverzögerung, brauchen nur ein paar Stunden zu wirken, gebt ihnen die Gelegenheit sich zu entspannen……..wenn ihr so wollt."

"Ich stimme ihr hier zu Harry, mindestens einen Tag mehr. Wir sollten aber eines der Häuser davon besonders lange leiden lassen, um die anderen noch mehr zu verwirren." Harry nickte hier nun, hielt aber inne.

"In Ordnung, aber nur wenn das Haus um das es Geht Jefferson ist. Ich möchte hieraus einen Vorteil ziehen…..wie hieß er noch Jonas?"

"Dan Burton."

"In Ordnung, ich möchte deine Überlegungen auch direkt ausnützen. Es könnte ihm eine sehr lehrreiche Lektion erteilen. Aber trotzdem möchte ich das Cortez heute außen vor bleibt, um den Hauselfen die Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern, denn sie sind davon genervt. Bisher komme ich gut mit ihnen klar, und das möchte ich nicht ändern." Denn die Hauselfen mussten sich nie um Harry's Zimmer kümmern, denn dies erledigte Winky für ihn, und der Tisch der Gruppe während der Essen bekam als Dankeschön immer mit das beste Essen. Die Mädchen lachten nun.

"Geht klar, geht klar, verderbt mir ruhig den Spaß. Komm schon Warrick." Reiko gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Ellenbogen, und die beiden gingen nach oben, um die Badezimmer zu präparieren. Sie gingen später gegen Shawnee vor, und es gelang ihnen irgendwie, einen völlig perplexen Ray Elwood dazu zu überreden, das selbe mit den Räumen von Proctor zu tun. Harry würde den Rest selbst erledigen.

"Vertrau mir Ray, wir möchten es hier nicht übertreiben. Du bekommst so oder so einen der Sümpfe geschenkt." Das beendete die Diskussion effektiv.

"Ich lebe derzeit in einer Muggelgegend, Harry, darf ich stattdessen ein paar der sprechenden Tattoos haben?" Harry war auf diese Frage durchaus vorbereitet.

"Geht klar. Das nächste mal wird am Valentinstag stattfinden, sofern du interessiert bist."

"Das bin ich, zählt auf mich."

"Sehr gut. Also, wenn dich die Frage nicht stört……."

"Es geschah nicht wirklich etwas zwischen Claudia und mir. Es hat nicht gefunkt, deshalb habe ich es nicht erwähnt." Harry hatte den durchaus begründeten Verdacht das Ray Claudia nur gefragt hatte, um in die Gruppe zu kommen, nahm aber an, das sie jederzeit hätte ablehnen können, dies aber nicht tat. Sie brauchten jemanden in Proctor und Harry stimmte seiner Freundin durchaus darin zu, das sie jemanden als „internes" Mitglied dort brauchten.

"Ich werde nicht nach den Details fragen, keine Sorge."

"Es überrascht mich, das du so lange mit der Frage gewartet hast."

"Nun, technisch gesehen ist es meine Angelegenheit." Sie trennten sich ein paar Minuten später, und Jefferson war bald darauf das letzte Haus. Der Geruch haftete noch gut 48 Stunden an jeder Person, allerdings gab es Personen, die massiver rochen als andere. Dan Burton, der bestritt, irgend etwas damit zu tun zu haben, und er wurde immer härter befragt, erst von älteren Schülern und später von Lehrern. Die Lehrer waren es schließlich Leid, und nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit Riley Poole unterrichteten sie ihn von dieser neuen Entwicklung, allerdings war es Harry, der sich persönlich um das Badezimmer der Jungen von Jefferson kümmerte, während Sophie das andere übernahm.

Der Mangel an Fragen von der Gruppe bereitete Harry Sorgen, obwohl er nicht wusste das Murray und Heyman derzeit mit sehr wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt waren. Dies würde sich aber bald zu seiner Zufriedenheit aufklären.

Sonntag, 26. Januar 1997

Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch

21:00 Uhr GMT

Zwei Personen trafen sich unter den nördlichen Tribünen, wobei keiner von beiden das Gesicht des anderen sah. Zwei weitere Personen standen auf dem Feld Wache.

"Haben sie die Sachen die ich brauche?"

"Natürlich, es ist genau hier." sagte er und klopfte auf die Schachtel.

"Hier ist das Geld und die Informationen." sagte der jüngere Mann und reichte einen Geldbeutel hinüber, gefolgt von einer Rolle Pergament. Der ältere Mann nahm beides an.

"Sie brauchen es nicht zu zählen, es ist die vereinbarte Summe."

"Das weiss ich, dein Wort war bisher nie gelogen. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Stück für dich, das kostenlos ist. Lass es mit heraus holen." Er drehte sich um, während der jüngere sich nervös umsah, besonders in Richtung Schule. Der ältere holte eine Flasche sowie ein getränktes Handtuch hervor.

"Was ist das für ein Geruch?"

"Es wird Chloroform genannt, und es ist die neueste Idee." Sagte er und kam seinem Ziel sehr nahe, bevor er ihm das Tuch auf den Mund drückte, wo er es festhielt, während der andere kämpfte. Beide Personen im Stadion konnten nicht erkennen was passierte, und bemerkten nicht sofort das ihr Freund entführt wurde, und erst zehn Minuten später bemerkten sie sein Fehlen. Sie suchten eine halbe Stunde, und nachdem sie nichts fanden, liefen sie zum Schloss zurück. Sie erzählten niemanden wo sie gewesen waren, und auch nichts darüber das ihr Freund fehlte.

Hogsmeade Village

22:00 Uhr GMT

Voldemort verließ gemeinsam mit Bella und Lucius die Heulende Hütte und sie traten auf den Hauptplatz des Dorfes, wobei Malfoy eine große, schwebende Kiste folgte. Die Hütte war die letzten beiden Wochen in Hauptquartier in Schottland gewesen, und Pettigrew hatte Snape hier her gebracht, und Voldemort hatte mehr Zeit dort verbracht als er geplant hatte. Er hatte die Zeit von Snape's Gefangenschaft dazu genutzt, dessen Gedanken gründlich zu durchsuchen, und er achtete sehr genau darauf, das dieser über die Todesser wusste, und was er Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, aber auch mit wem er sonst in Kontakt getreten war. Er hatte genügend Rechtfertigungsgründe für die Folter in den Gedanken gefunden, denn er würde den jüngeren Mann auch noch besuchen, allerdings betraf keiner der Gründe Dumbledore, denn Snape hasste den Mann abgrundtief. Die Gründe betrafen meist die Pläne von Snape, sich mit so viel Geld wie möglich aus dem Krieg zurückzuziehen, und es gab einige Ideen von Snape im Bezug auf Scrimgeour, allerdings waren diese recht unklar. Pettigrew und sein Meister fragten sich, ob Snape sich die Idee mit dem Geld der Todesser bei Fudge abgeschaut hatte, allerdings hatten beide Männer definitiv nie mehr Kontakt als nötig.

Michael war drei Tage nach dem Treffen eingetroffen, auf dem er angeworben wurde, allerdings brauchten sie mehrere Transporte für seine Sachen. Er hatte sich im Arbeitsbereich von Snape eingerichtet, und begann umgehend damit einige der Formeln des schleimigen Mannes, aber auch einige von dessen Tränkeprojekten zu verändern. Snape ahnte hiervon nichts, da Pettigrew einfach in den Raum gekommen war und ihn betäubt hatte, bevor er ihn in die Heulende Hütte gebracht hatte, wo er ihn permanent unter Betäubung hielt. Regelmäßige Cruciatusflüche sorgten dafür, das Snape keine Probleme machte, denn Wurmschwanz wusste, das sein Leben bei einer Flucht von Snape verwirkt war. Soweit es die Ratte beurteilen konnte, war Snape nie auch nur annähernd bei Bewusstsein um zu reagieren.

Snape hatte seine Verabscheuung für Pettigrew nie verheimlicht, sowohl als Jugendlicher als auch als Erwachsener, und die Ratte genoss die zwei Wochen in denen er seinen Erzfeind foltern durfte. Mit Voldemort's Zustimmung sagte Pettigrew Snape das Potter für seine Probleme verantwortlich war. Er erklärte sehr genau das Potter die Folter von Snape verlangt hatte, bevor Potter den Todessern beitreten würde. Snape war nur sehr selten bei vollem Bewusstsein, aber das Wort „Potter" das immer wieder erwähnt wurde, bemerkte er doch. Danach folgte aber in der Regel ein Cruciatus, weshalb Snape's geistige Gesundheit immer mehr litt.

Zum Glück für seine Pläne hatte sich Parrish sehr gut eingefügt, und er verhielt sich durchaus freundlich den anderen gegenüber, was man bei seiner Bezahlung auch erwarten durfte. Er war Voldemort gegenüber gefügig genug um mit ihm klar zu kommen, und er war sonst nicht an taktischen Plänen beteiligt, außer sie betrafen sein Spezialgebiet. Seine kurzfristigen Arbeiten stellten sich als kein Problem dar, und es machte ihm keine Probleme das Bella ihn jeden morgen nach Bodö brachte um die dort lagernden Zaubertränke zu überprüfen, welche entweder zu kompliziert oder zu instabil waren um transportiert zu werden. Bella berichtete jedes mal, das nichts gravierendes passiert war, und das Parrish nur in seinem Labor war, wobei er ihr so einiges erklärt hatte, denn der Lehrer in Parrish kam immer wieder hervor.

Greyback hatte zugestimmt, durch einen Brief, und das Treffen würde ohne Anpassungen stattfinden. Voldemort hatte mehrere Todesser um das Dorf herum verteilt, die sich unter Unsichtbarkeitsumhängen oder entsprechenden Zaubern versteckten. Diese stellten allerdings nur eine Sicherheitsmassnahme dar, denn keiner wusste, was Greyback planen könnte. Der Wahnsinnige hatte außerdem noch immer seine Kontakte im Ministerium, selbst nachdem Edgecombe nun lebenslang in Askaban bleiben würde.

Rückblick um 10 Tage:

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

Wurmschwanz kam in sein Büro gestürzt, und unterbrach damit Voldemort und Bella, welche die taktischen Pläne für das Treffen mit Greyback durch gingen. Voldemort mochte generell keine Unterbrechungen:

"Wurmschwanz." sagte er mit wütender Stimme, allerdings ohne das er ihn verfluchte……denn sein Zauberstab befand sich noch immer in der Schublade von Harry's Schreibtisch.

"Meister, Edgecombe wurde gestern Nachmittag verhaftet." In Ordnung, dachte der Wahnsinnige nachdenklich, das war definitiv eine notwendige Unterbrechung.

"Details bitte."

"Wir haben nicht viele, abgesehen davon das fast das gesamte Netzwerk von Malfoy heute morgen ebenfalls verhaftet wurde. Sie müssen diese Informationen von Magdalena erhalten haben, sie war die einzigste die nicht hier lebt und diese Namen kennt, denn sie hat ihre nötigen Netzwerkverbindungen geschaffen."

"Bella, hol sofort deinen Schwager." Sie verschwand wortlos.

"Sagen eure Quellen wie sie von ihren Aktivitäten erfahren haben?"

"Nein Meister, alle sagen das es ein anonymer Tip war."

"Wie lautet deine Theorie?" Er tat dies sehr selten und auch nur im privaten Rahmen, nämlich um Pettigrew's Meinung zu bitten, aber die Ratte hatte wesentlich andere Gedankengänge, die sich oft schon als sehr nützlich erwiesen hatten. Pettigrew zögerte keinen Moment:

"Ich denke das sie Fudge gefunden haben. Biller, Bones und Westbrook sowie ihr Team waren den Nachmittag über verschwunden, und während wir nicht wissen wo sie waren, oder ob sie überhaupt gemeinsam unterwegs waren……nun, mein Gefühl sagt mir, das sie nach Australien gereist sind, wo sich unseren Informationen nach Fudge befand. Ich habe noch keine genauen Fakten darüber, abgesehen davon das Fudge von Edgecombe wusste, und Biller hätte ihn mit Sicherheit binnen Sekunden zum Reden gebracht, notfalls mit Veritaserum." Voldemort ging dies im Geiste durch.

"Sehr interessant, und sehr wahrscheinlich. Wer ist in Gefahr, wenn sie ihn erwischt haben? Abgesehen von den bereits verhafteten."

"Niemand soweit ich weiss Meister, außer Fudge hätte einen unserer Leute auf seine Seite gezogen bevor er floh."

"Nein, das wäre nicht geschehen, denn der Trottel kümmert sich nur um das Geld und seine Macht. Wenn er irgend etwas für Scrimgeour gehabt hätte, dann hätte er das bereits im Gegenzug für eine Immunität für seine Verbrechen ausgehandelt."

"Ich werde unsere Leute anweisen darauf gezielt zu achten."

"Bring sie nicht zu sehr in Gefahr Wurmschwanz, denn ohne Magdalena müssen wir uns dort sehr vorsichtig bewegen. Lass sie sich wieder beruhigen, bevor wir Azkaban erneut angreifen, jetzt wo genügend Gefolgsleute dort sind." Bella kehrte nun mit Malfoy zurück. Voldemort befahl der Ratte ihn aufzuklären und Malfoy war geschockt.

"Wieviel Schaden haben wir dadurch genommen Lucius? Wie leicht sind die Leute zu ersetzen?"

"Es kostet uns kein Gold mein Lord, aber aus sicherheitsrelevanten Gründen……nun, nein, sie sind nicht einfach zu ersetzen. Unser Netzwerk ist angeschlagen, aber ich kann euch versichern, Meister, das es nicht zerstört ist, zumindest was unsere Sicherheit betrifft."

"Wieviel weiss deine Frau?"

"Meine Frau Meister?"

"CRUCIO!" Er hielt den Zauber fünf Sekunden lang, bevor er den Mann freigab, und es war erstaunlich, da es ohne Zauberstab gesprochen wurde, wobei Voldemort aber noch einen zweiten Zauberstab besaß, selbst wenn dieser nicht so gut zu ihm passte wie der den Harry ihm abgenommen hatte.

"Deine liebenswerte Frau Narcissa du Idiot, oder hast du mehr als eine? Weiss diese blonde dumme Gans etwas über unser Netzwerk!" Malfoy ordnete kurz seine Gedanken, während Bella über die Beschreibung ihrer Schwester grinste.

"Nein Meister, ich habe es ihr gegenüber nie erwähnt, für den Fall das sie verhaftet wird." Voldemort rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich kann dir irgendwie nicht glauben, sag ihr das sie die Sachen packen soll die sie benötigt und sie soll dich hier her begleiten. Ich möchte sie nicht frei in der Gesellschaft herumlaufen lassen, für den Fall das sie zum Ziel wird."

"Ja Meister. Und mein Sohn?"

"Lass ihn wo er ist, und sag ihm das er Shepherd und Lupin weiter überwachen soll, genauso wie die anderen Freunde von Potter."

"Ja Meister, wie ihr wünscht."

"Ich will das sie bis morgen hier ist, und Malfoy Manor soll eingemottet werden, bis unser Sieg vollendet ist, denn es ist ein sicheres Ziel für das Ministerium und für Dumbledore. Ihr könnt gehen." Malfoy sah aus als wollte er etwas sagen, aber der Blick seines Meisters verhinderte dies. Wurmschwanz verschwand nach einem Nicken von Voldemort ebenfalls, während der Wahnsinnige und Bella weiter ihre Planungen durchführten.

End Flashback

Greyback würde sie in der Mitte des Dorfes treffen, wobei beide Gruppen jeweils aus drei Personen bestanden. Keiner auf der Todesserseite machte sich Illusionen darüber das Greyback seinen Teil der Abmachungen einhalten würde, und sie nahmen an das er es genauso sah. Sie waren ein paar Minuten zu Früh, und Bella sah sich um. Die Gebäude waren alle leer, und die Stille war erdrückend.

"Nicht das Hogsmeade wie ich es kenne." Voldemort grinste nun leicht, denn er hatte die Vernichtung des Dorfes bereits zweimal befohlen. Das zweite Mal war nicht gut gelaufen, aber das Dorf war trotzdem aufgegeben worden, weshalb er trotzdem durchaus zufrieden war.

"Es passt zu meinen Plänen. Wir brauchen die Winkelgasse, aber ein Hogsmeade…….nun, sie hätten einen besseren Verteidigungsplan haben sollen." Malfoy war sehr still, und das seit seinem kurzen Cruciatus vor zehn Tagen. Bella sprach mit leiser Stimme.

"Wir er erscheinen?"

"Jemand wird kommen, dies ist viel zu Interessant für diese Tiere." sie hatten mehrere Schutzzauber über das Dorf gelegt, weshalb keiner von hier verschwinden konnte, da sie nicht wussten wieviele magische Werwölfe es gab. Eine knappe Minute später kam eine Person mit Kapuze hinter Honeydukes hervor. Die Person hielt genau fünf Meter vor dem Trio an.

"Greyback?"

"Ja, ihr seid also Voldemort." Der Mann, und es war definitiv ein Mann, behielt die Kapuze auf, und sprach in einer tiefen Stimme. Die Kapuze spielte nebenbei keine Rolle, denn keiner der drei wusste, wie Greyback aussah. Nur Pettigrew wusste es, und er befand sich in der Heulenden Hütte bei Snape.

"Das bin ich, wir treffen uns also endlich."

"Habt ihr das Geld?"

"Das tue ich, 100,000 Galleonen. Die Hälfte für die letzten Aktionen, den Rest für künftige."

"Wen greifen wir an?"

"Ihr werdet es rechtzeitig erfahren."

"Ich würde es gerne jetzt wissen, denn der letzte Angriff hatte wenigstens etwas Vorbereitungszeit."

"Ihr habt genauso viel Leute verloren wie wir."

"Wir sind also auch bei einem Fehlschlag mit einander verbunden. also, wo soll ich angreifen?"

"Die Isle of Man, wo die Akademie der Auroren sich befindet." Dies war natürlich eine Lüge, und sie war auch nie ein ernstes Ziel der Todesser, welche tunlichst vermeiden wollte, das die anderen Regierungen die an der Akademie beteiligt waren, eingriffen. Und wenn ihre besten und klügsten Leute von Werwölfen angegriffen wurden, würden sie definitiv eingreifen.

"Also lasst zuerst das Geld herüber schweben. Kommt mir ja nicht zu nahe." Voldemort nickte nun zu Malfoy, welcher die Kiste mittels Wingardium Leviosa hinüber schweben ließ. Er öffnete sie und fuhr mit dem Finger durch die Münzen, während er die Magier beobachtete, allerdings war es recht offensichtlich das er sie töten würde, wenn es nötig wäre.

"Wann wird dieser Angriff stattfinden?"

"Das habe ich bereits gesagt, ich werde euch die Details später mitteilen."

"Ja, aber sie sind nicht mein Lord oder mein Meister oder? Deshalb werde ich die nötigen Fragen stellen. Sagen sie mir das vermutliche Datum."

"Irgendwann im März."

"Ein Tötungsangriff oder nur um Angst zu verbreiten?"

"Ein Vernichtungsangriff. Noch weitere Fragen?" Dies war im harten Tonfall gesagt, obwohl Voldemort so oder so nie so etwas wie ein Freund von irgend jemanden war. Der Mann kicherte nur.

"Ihr wisst wirklich wie ihr jemanden umgarnen könnt Voldemort. Bleiben wir einfach einige Zeit hier, um uns besser kennen zu lernen."

"Damit wir in die noch so einfache Falle gehen die ihr für uns geplant habt? Ihr werdet eher sterben als das ihr uns verratet."

"Wir werden hier blieben um sicherzustellen, das dieses Gold nicht gefälscht ist. Wie nennt ihr Magier es noch? Das Gold der Leprechaun?" und da dies genau dieses war, zuckte Malfoy leicht zusammen, etwas, das er Werwolf durchaus bemerkte. Voldemort hingegen, bemerkte es nicht, und kicherte sarkastisch.

"Du misstraust uns derart Greyback."

"Nein das tue ich nicht Magier, genauso wie ihr, also wen wollt ihr damit herein legen."

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich direkt töten, und mir dann einen Ersatz suchen." Greyback begann zu Kichern.

"Weshalb denken sie das ich so einfach zu töten bin? Euer Übermut wird noch euer Ende sein. Fragt doch den jungen Potter." Der Wahnsinnige trat nun vor.

"Sei bloß vorsichtig du Tier, du bist in großer Gefahr." Greyback kniete noch immer vor dem Koffer und den drei Magiern, wobei niemand seine Hände sah.

"Trotzdem seid ihr hier, bettelt um meine Hilfe, denn eure Leute können die Aufgaben einfach nicht erledigen." Bella konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

"CRUCIO!"

Nur das er eine leere Stelle traf, da Greyback auswich. Obwohl er nicht verwandelt war, besaß Greyback noch immer die entsprechenden Reflexe. Er stand nun breit lächelnd auf.

"Es reicht Bella. Greyback, wie lange stehen wir hier noch bis du zufrieden bist?" Greyback schloss den Koffer und stand auf.

"Oh ich war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Ich weiß das dieses Gold nicht echt ist, aber das stört mich nicht. Malfoy hier wird die 100.000 Galleonen und noch viel mehr bezahlen."

"Du musst verrückt sein du wahnsinniges Stück Mist, wieso sollte ich soviel bezahlen?"

"Der Account Nummer 4234BD bei Gringotts Malfoy. Du wirst bezahlen, wenn du Draco wieder haben möchtest, und mein Tod wird dir mit Sicherheit nicht helfen. Ich weiß dass du Wachen in der Nähe hast, genauso wie du weißt, das ich das auch habe. Wenn ich heute Abend nicht zurückkehre, ist das beste, worauf ihr hoffen könnt, das Draco einer von uns wird. Ich brauche den schlimmsten Fall nicht erwähnen oder?" Bella nahm nun ihren Zauberstab herunter, und Voldemort trat vor Lucius, so dass dieser nicht reagieren konnte.

"Ich brauche Beweise, das ihr ihn habt." Greyback nahm seinen Umhang ab, so dass ein weiterer sichtbar wurde, der um seinen Bauch gebunden war. Er entfernte ihn und warf ihn hinüber.

"Es gibt genug Hinweise die dies für euch beweisen." Es war ein Umhang von Slytherin, und Lucius wusste sofort das es der seines Sohnes war.

"Wie viel?" sagte er krächzend.

"Eine halbe Million Galleonen, zahlbar eine Woche von heute ab gesehen."

"Wir könnten seinen Standort Problemlos aus dir heraus foltern, du Abschaum."

"Na na na, solche Beleidigungen sind nicht nötig. Nebenbei weiß ich nicht wo er ist, und ich werde mich auch einige Zeit lang nicht darum kümmern. Ich möchte euch nicht reizen, da ich weiß wie gerne sie Leute foltern. Denkt aber daran wen ihr mehr fürchtet, die Muggel, die anderen Magier oder uns. Bezahle uns Malfoy, oder dein Clan wird bald ausgerottet sein." Er wich nun zurück.

"Bitte richte Pettigrew meinen Dank aus." Er verwandelte sich plötzlich und binnen Sekunden war er verschwunden, während die Todesflüche von Malfoy und Lestrange schlugen in Honeydukes ein, aber sie trafen nicht. Malfoy lief ihm nach, aber Voldemort hielt ihn auf.

"Nicht Lucius, du würdest ihn niemals erwischen, und wir können deinen Tod nicht riskieren." Du bist viel zu viel Gold wert dachten fast alle.

"Das Tier hat meinen Sohn!"

"Ja, vielen Dank Lucius. Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich nicht direkt neben dir stehen!" Er verfluchte überraschenderweise den Mann nicht, denn auch Voldemort konnte die Hintergründe durchaus verstehen. Bella ergriff die Hand ihres Schwagers und zog ihn fort. Sie sprach leise mit ihm, während Voldemort nur da stand und nachzudenken schien.

"Es tut mir Leid das ich euch angeschrien habe Meister, bitte vergebt mir." Voldemort überraschte nun Lucius und Bella indem er ihm leicht auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Ich kann dich durchaus verstehen Lucius, und wir werden deinen Sohn zurück holen. Und das ist relativ einfach, denn es ist nur eine Bezahlung nötig."

"Wird es so einfach sein?"

"Das können wir nur hoffen, und selbst wenn es nicht so ist, dann können wir das ganze immer noch zu unserem Vorteil drehen." Als er die verwirrten Blicke der anderen sah sagte er.

"Wir geben einfach Dumbledore die Schuld."


	17. A Change in the Firmament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 16

Sonntag, 26. Januar 1997

Teil 2

Hogsmeade Village

"Wir geben einfach Dumbledore die Schuld." Voldemort sagte dies sehr direkt, und Bella und Lucius waren einige Sekunden vor Überraschung still, während ihr Meister kurz laut Pfiff, das Signal für jene Todesser die Wache standen, zurückzukommen. Keine roten Lichter die vielleicht in der Schule entdeckt worden wären. Es waren insgesamt zwei Dutzend, und sie kamen angerannt. Voldemort deutete auf einen der Lestrange Brüder.

"Rodolphus, hol Wurmschwanz, und übernimm seinen Platz bei dem Gefangenen. Hol ihn sofort hier her." Lestrange sagte kein Wort sondern nickte nur, bevor er zur Heulenden Hütte hinüber lief. Wurmschwanz kam, völlig außer Atem angerannt, keine zwei Minuten später hinzu, wobei er dringend einige Pfund abnehmen sollte. Nachdem er dort war, berichtete Voldemort ihnen von dem Kidnapping. Narcissa war noch im Riddle Manor, und alle anderen, auch Voldemort, waren darüber sehr froh. Sie mochte Loyal zu ihnen stehen, aber die Mutterliebe zu ihrem Sohn könnte überhand gewinnen.

"Wie werden wir Dumbledore die Schuld geben, Meister?"

"Lucius, unser geliebter Schulleiter hat bereits einen seiner berühmtesten Schüler verloren, und ein weiterer, und dazu noch das Gegenstück zu Potter, das ihm direkt unter seiner Nase weg entführt wird. Nun, sagen wir einfach, das dies sich scheinbar zu einer Gewohnheit entwickelt. Crabbe, geh sofort zur Winkelgasse und schick eine Nachricht an deinen Sohn. Er soll dir sagen was genau geschehen ist. Sag ihm das er weder Dumbledore noch Shepherd etwas darüber sagen darf was er und Goyle Jr. Vielleicht getan haben könnten. Er soll sofort reagieren. ABMARSCH!"

"Ja Meister." Crabbe apparierte sofort fort.

"Nott, wenn wir wieder im Riddle Manor sind, durchsuche die Archive nach allen Schriftstücken mit der Schrift von Dumbledore darauf, es muss welche geben. Ein Brief wäre am besten, eine Unterschrift reicht aber auch. Sobald du das hast, werden Wurmschwanz und du in die Muggelwelt gehen und nach dem besten Unterschriftenfälscher suchen. Bringt ihn zu mir und wir werden eine entsprechende Notiz anfertigen. Bietet demjenigen alles an was nötig ist, und ermordet ihn nicht, denn wir könnten seine Fähigkeiten später noch einmal gebrauchen."

"Was ist wenn Greyback Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagt?" Voldemort's Sympathie für seinen Untergebenen sank immer tiefer, je mehr dämliche Fragen er stellte.

"Was ist wenn er dies tut, Lucius? Das würde die öffentliche Meinung des alten Trottels nur noch weiter sinken lassen, wenn er sich mit einem Tier wie ihm abgibt. Unsere Öffentlichkeit mag ihm Lupin vergeben können, aber definitiv nicht Greyback. Wir beide werden uns nun um deine Frau kümmern. Sie muss nach Malfoy Manor zurück und dort diese bestimmte Notiz 'erhalten'."

"Die Öffentlichkeit wird glauben das Dumbledore nicht nur Draco entführen würde sondern auch noch ihm missbrauchen würde? Sein Stern ist noch nicht derart gesunken oder?" fragte Bella fast schon fassungslos.

"Das wird sie wenn wir noch mehr von Potter's Geschichte veröffentlichen. Wie er von den Muggeln all die Jahre missbraucht wurde, wohlgemerkt mit Dumbledore's Wissen und Einverständnis. Dolohov, lass diese Gerüchte dem Tagespropheten gegenüber morgen verlauten. Du weisst mit wem du sprechen musst, und rücke Potter in das best mögliche Licht, und Dumbledore in das schlechteste. Aber warte noch ein paar Tage mit der Veröffentlichung, denn Dumbledore und seine Lehrer sollen noch ein wenig schwitzen."

"Ja Meister, wird direkt erledigt."

"Gut, und jetzt reparieren wir die Heulende Hütte, denn wir wollen uns doch von unserem Freund Severus verabschieden." Die Gruppe ging das kurze Stück zur Hütte hinüber, wo Rodolphus und ein paar andere neben dem bewusstlosen Snape standen.

"Er hat sich nicht bewegt, Meister."

"Das spielt keine Rolle, er wird niemals wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen. Alle, die ein letztes mal den Cruciatus ausführen wollen bei ihm dürfen dies nun." Die Anwesenden brauchten keine weitere Einladung und bearbeiteten sofort ihren alten Kollegen. Nur Nott hielt sich zurück, denn er hatte eine direkte, aber nicht unwichtige Frage für seinen Meister.

"Werden wir Snape wirklich für diesen einen Fehler töten? Abgesehen von seinen Fähigkeiten bei den Zaubertränken, hat er nicht noch einen gewissen Wert im Bezug auf Potter und Dumbledore?" Voldemort, der Nott's Verhalten auch im Bezug auf seine Pflichttreue respektierte, gab ihm eine erstaunlich ruhige, sachliche Antwort, besonders, da sie gerade alleine waren.

"Vielleicht, aber Wurmschwanz und ich haben ihn an dem Abend zu sehr geschwächt und die Tests zeigen, das er sich weigern wird. Im Idealfall wäre er eine etwas bessere Version von Frank Longbottom, im schlimmsten Fall ein Pflegefall, und das binnen weniger Monate. Nebenbei wird der alte Mann ihm niemals glauben und wieder vertrauen. Rufus wird das verhindern, denn er lässt den alten Mann sehr genau beobachten." Das war das beste was man von ihm erwarten konnte, wenn er zugeben musste, das die Folter dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war. Nott akzeptierte diese Erklärung mit einer Verbeugung, und sagte nichts mehr, obwohl er sicher noch andere Fragen hatte.

Die Folter, wenn man es so nennen wollte, denn Snape fühlte schon seit gut 10 Minuten nichts mehr, endete. Voldemort wählte nun ein Team von Todessern aus das Snape an seinen Bestimmungsort bringen würde. Sie wollten gerade verschwinden, als Nott, der bereits früher gegangen war, um seine Mission bezüglich Dumbledore zu beenden, zurückkehrte.

"Meister, es befinden sich Auroren außerhalb von Riddle Manor." Der Raum wurde schlagartig still, und Rastaban Lestrange lies seinen Teil von Snape's Körper fallen. Voldemort bemerkte dies nicht einmal.

"Bereiten sie einen Angriff vor?"

"Nein Meister, sie scheinen nur einen Überwachungsstandpunkt errichtet zu haben. Sie haben sich am Friedhof stationiert, und ich habe mindestens drei Personen bemerkt." Mehr waren auch nicht dort, aber das konnte Nott nicht wissen.

"Du weisst also nicht mit Sicherheit das es Auroren sind." Sagte nun Malfoy, und Nott drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

"Nun ich habe mich ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht vorgestellt und ihre Uniformen überprüft, wenn es das ist was du wissen willst." Nott's ruhiges Verhalten ließ Voldemort lächeln, und Malfoy hatte mit Sicherheit einen Problematischen Abend.

"Nein Meister, ich weiss es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber wer sonst sollte es sein? Dumbledore hat nicht die Leute um so etwas durch zuziehen." Dies stimmte so nicht, wie Harry bestätigen konnte, aber Voldemort sagte nichts.

"Wann haben wir das letzte Mal die äußeren Bereiche überprüft Bella?" Sie zögerte.

"Vor gut zwei Wochen. Keiner von uns verlässt das Haus, weshalb wir die Überprüfungen nie sehr genau nahmen."

"Nun sie können jedenfalls die Zauber nicht durchbrechen, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, was mich beruhigt. Bella, stell einige Leute ab um diese Besucher zu überwachen, und arbeite einen Plan aus um sie nötigenfalls auszuschalten." In Gedanken fragten sich alle, auch Voldemort: Wie zur Hölle hatten sie von Riddle Manor erfahren? Dies war aber nicht der Zeitpunkt um darüber zu sprechen.

"Ja Meister." Die Gruppe trennte sich nun. Sie legten Snape an seiner vorläufig letzten Ruhestätte ab, und kehrten dann nach Hause zurück. Später am Abend, nach einer sehr genauen Überprüfung, fanden sie insgesamt fünf weitere Überwachungszauber, verteilt über die Bereiche der Grundstücksgrenze. Es waren starke Zauber, welche jedes Verlassen des Hauses bemerken konnten. Es gab aber keine weiteren Auroren, und ihre Position am Friedhof war bekannt, für den Fall das Voldemort gegen sie vorgehen wollte.

Montag, 27. Januar 1997

Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts

16:00 Uhr GMT

Es war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören und Dumbledore sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, auf dem sich die Arbeit zu stapeln schien, welche jeder Administrator, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, zu absolvieren hat.

"Herein!" Er wartete einige Sekunden, während er die Schritte hörte, welche die Stufen herauf kamen. Es waren Cho Chang und Michael Corner, die nach all diesen Monaten noch immer ein Paar waren.

"Miss Chang, Mr. Corner, womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" Die beiden, welche sich seit über fünf Minuten darüber unterhielten, wie sie es am besten sagen sollten, sahen sich an. Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden, nahm Michael den Bullen bei den Hörnern.

"Sir, ich denke sie sollten uns begleiten. Es gibt etwas, das sie sehen müssen, und wir wissen nicht wie wir es beschreiben sollen." Dumbledore bemerkte nun das blasse Gesicht von Corner, aber auch das die Hände von Cho zu Zittern schienen. Er entschied sich dazu erst etwas zu fragen.

"Hätten sie nicht eigentlich jetzt Quidditch-Training? Ich weiss das Madam Hooch bedenken wegen dem Wetter hatte, aber sie vertraut ihnen doch sicher weit genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen?" Oh er traf den Grund nicht einmal annähernd, dachten beide.

"Das ist es nicht Sir, und wir wollte gerade mit dem Training anfangen…….nun sie sollten es besser selbst sehen Sir." Dumbledore war nun nicht unnötig alarmiert, aber der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden machte ihn doch neugierig.

"Nun gut." Dumbledore stand auf und versah sich selbst, da er keine Jacke oder ähnliches hier hatte, mit einem warmhaltenden Zauber. Sie gingen leise hinaus zum Quidditchfeld. Als sie nahe genug waren, bemerkten sie das Ravenclaw Team, insgesamt zwölf Personen, wenn man die Reserve mit einbezog, die sich am Eingang versammelt hatten. Ein paar der Schüler schienen sich übergeben zu haben, und wurden von den anderen gestützt. Dumbledore verstand es noch immer nicht, jedenfalls solange bis Orla Quirke auf die Ursache des Geschehens deutete:

Snape hing, ähnlich einem Menschen am Galgen, von einem der Quaffle Ringe herab. Er war glücklicherweise angezogen, aber es waren rote Striemen am Körper erkennbar.

Dumbledore war selten so geschockt gewesen in seinem langen Leben, und das hatte etwas zu bedeuten. Er starrte seinen alten Freund/Schüler/Untergebenen/Feind einige Minuten lang an, während die Schüler hinter ihm unruhig wurden. Cho, trat nun, da ihr nichts anders einfiel an ihn heran und tippte ihm auf die Schulter, woraufhin er wieder reagierte.

"Direktor, was sollen wir tun? Ich meine……..wir sollten ihn zumindest dort herunter holen oder?"

"Ja Miss Chang, sie haben natürlich recht. Würden sie und Mr. Corner mir bitte helfen. Miss Quirke, ich brauche bitte ein paar Minuten lang ihren Besen."

"Natürlich Sir." Cho und Michael wollten eigentlich nichts anderes sagen als 'Verdammt nein, wir werden ihn nicht anfassen', aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. Während die anderen Schüler von dem Anblick von Dumbledore auf einem Besen abgelenkt waren, flogen die drei zu den Ringen und Dumbledore schnitt ihn ab, wobei Cho und Michael ihn auffingen und zu Boden brachten. Bevor er die Ringe wieder verließ, reinigte der alte Mann diese mit einem Scourgify, um forensische Beweise zu vernichten. Als er wieder am Boden war, versuchte sich Cho bemerkbar zu machen, während sein Blick erneut in die Ferne glitt.

"Soll ich Professor McGonagall holen Sir? Oder Professor Flitwick?" Der Schulleiter wollte eine Konfrontation mit Minerva vermeiden, denn sie würde ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit sagen „Ich habe sie gewarnt". Trotz ihrer Reaktion auf Harry's Heuler, hatte sie Snape abgrundtief gehasst, und sichergestellt, das auch Dumbledore daran regelmäßig erinnert wurde. Und Remus würde sicher auch einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführen, da sein alter Feind nun fort war………wenn es überhaupt Snape war, dachte Dumbledore nun. Er würde es Voldemort durchaus zutrauen, einen solchen Trick zu versuchen, um bei ihm einen Herzinfarkt zu verursachen.

"Nein Miss Chang, das ist nicht nötig. Miss Quirke, würden sie bitte Madam Pomfrey holen und sie über alles soweit informieren? Sagen sie ihr, das sie dies nicht weiter geben darf, und das ein Teil der Krankenstation entsprechend vorbereitet werden soll. Und sagen sie auch keinem anderen etwas davon Miss Quirke."

"Ja Sir." Sie hüpfte auf ihren Besen und flog zu den Eingangstüren.

"Kids, ich muss euch darum bitten niemanden etwas hiervon zu erzählen, nicht bis ich dem Ministerium bescheid gegeben habe und die Lehrer informiert habe. Ich werde euch keine Strafen androhen, aber bitte handelt so wie ich es sage." Cho sah die Anwesenden an und alle nickten.

"Natürlich Sir." Sagte er so das nur Cho ihn verstand.

"Vielen Dank Miss Chang, und ich möchte mich bei ihnen für ihr Verhalten bedanken und sie bestätigen mir ihre Position als Schulsprecherin damit nur." Er wandte sich nun an das Team.

"Kids, euer Training muss leider ausfallen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, euch vor eurem Spiel gegen Slytherin in irgend einer Form zu entschädigen. Bitte kommt mit." Er lies Snape's Körper vor sich schweben und ging langsam zum Schloss zurück. Cho und Michael gingen neben ihm, während die anderen dahinter folgten. Dumbledore's Gedanken wirbelten während des Weges durcheinander, denn sie befassten sich mit dem Problem Snape und dem was getan werden musste. Er hatte auf Snape's Dienste als Spion verzichtet, da er davon ausging, das er enttarnt war, aber er hatte gehofft, das der jüngere Mann ihn nicht einfach ausspielen würde.

Sie erreichten nun die Türen und der alte Mann schickte Michael vor, um den Weg zur Krankenstation freizumachen. Irgendwie erregten sie kein Aufsehen, und Dumbledore bat das Team hier zu bleiben, da er nicht sicher wusste, ob sie die Neuigkeit nicht verbreiten würden, bevor er dazu bereit war. Ein paar Gespräche über das Flohnetzwerk später und die meisten Lehrer hatten sich versammelt, abgesehen von der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen und Shepherd. Madam Pomfrey hatte Snape während der letzten fünf Minuten untersucht, und drehte sich nun zu Dumbledore und McGonagall um, welche sie neugierig beobachtet hatten.

"Wie ist er gestorben Poppy?"

"Durch den Cruciatus, und zwar sehr massivem Einsatz des selbigen. Die körperlichen Wunden wurden nach dem Tod zugefügt, und zwar auf Muggelart."

"Kannst du uns sagen wie lange er bereits Tod ist?"

"Weniger als 24 Stunden, vermutlich etwa 15 Stunden. Sie dürften das Aufhängen letzte Nacht gemacht haben." Das war nicht witzig, dachten die anwesenden Schüler. Und diese Zeiteinschätzung stimmte nicht, denn der reelle Zeitpunkt lag bei 10 Uhr, da nur die Quidditch-Teams das Stadion nutzten und während des Unterrichts keine Übungen stattfanden. Dumbledore trat zum Kamin hinüber, denn er hatte nun keine andere Wahl mehr als die nächste Aktion.

"Minister Scrimgeour!"

Rufus war sehr zur Erleichterung von Dumbledore gerade in seinem Büro.

"Ja Albus?"

"Severus ist Tod, sein Körper wurde im Quidditch-Stadion gefunden." Das reichte als politische Höflichkeiten, und Rufus war einige Sekunden lang sprachlos.

"Er ist bei euch?"

"Das ist er, jedenfalls das was von ihm übrig ist." Dumbledore war durchaus zufrieden, als er zusammen zuckte, und der alte Mann brauchte alle seine guten Gedanken für die nächste Zeit.

"In Ordnung, Amelia und ich werden in ein paar Minuten herüber kommen."

"Vielen Dank Minister." Rufus und Bones trafen fünf Minuten später bei ihnen ein, wobei die Schüler den Minister ziemlich neugierig anschauten, denn er war das erste Mal hier in Hogwarts seit seinem Amtsantritt, jedenfalls soweit sie wussten. Dumbledore und Cho erklärten ihm die Ereignisse, und er sah sich Snape genauer an.

"Es ist also noch keine Stunde vergangen?" Für Vielsafttrank jedenfalls, wie alle nun dachten.

"Nein Minister, es sind noch knapp 25 Minuten übrig denke ich."

"Es gab keine Mitteilungen oder dergleichen?"

"Nichts, das habe ich direkt als zweites überprüft, nachdem ich seinen Puls überprüfte." Rufus zuckte zusammen, als er die Arbeit der Messer auf Snape's Körper sah. Er hatte den Mann kaum gekannt, und wie die meisten anderen auch hatte er ihn direkt regelrecht gehasst, aber dies war eindeutig sehr brutal. Er entschied sich die leichten Sachen zuerst durch zugehen.

"Amelia, schick ein Team nach Snape Manor und schaut nach ob das Dunkle Mal dort zu sehen ist oder irgend etwas anderes."

"Ja Minister." Sie ging zum Kamin hinüber und erteilte die Anweisungen. Der Minister winkte Dumbledore nun zu sich herüber so das sie in Ruhe reden konnten.

"Gibt es irgend etwas das du mir sagen möchtest Albus?" Dumbledore hatte vieles von diesem Mann in den letzten Monaten ertragen müssen, aber dies ging für ihn eindeutig zu weit und dies zeigte er doch recht deutlich.

"Was wirfst du mir vor Rufus?"

"Ich werfe niemanden etwas vor Albus, ich möchte nur sicherstellen das es nicht deine Leute waren die dies getan haben." Er glaubte es auch nicht wirklich, aber dies diente auch dazu, Dumbledore wieder in die Schranken zu weisen.

"Miss Chang wird gerne meine Überraschung bestätigen, als ich Severus sah. Und ich weigere mich zu glauben das irgend jemand aus Hogwarts oder dem Orden irgend etwas damit zu tun hatte." Das der Minister dies akzeptierte war an seinem leichten Lächeln zu erkennen.

"Und Potter?"

"Harry ist tausende von Kilometern entfernt." Das Harry dies getan haben konnte was auch Dumbledore in den Sinn gekommen, aber der Distanzfaktor hatte es sehr unwahrscheinlich gemacht.

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, aber auch finde es sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht völlig unmöglich, das er Snape getötet hat." Der Kamin aktivierte sich nun und Bones sprach mit jemanden. Sie trat nun zu den beiden Männern hinzu.

"Es ist nichts ungewöhnliches rund um Snape Manor zu finden. Wir haben aber entsprechende Zauber aufgebaut, und sie wurden seit seiner Flucht nicht aktiviert."

"Danke sehr Amelia." Sie blieb im Raum, da sie die Blicke bemerkte die sich Dumbledore und Rufus zuwarfen.

"Was machen wir mit ihm?" Dumbledore seufzte.

"Er hat noch Angehörige im Ausland die wir kontaktieren müssen."

"Kontaktier sie einfach Albus, das Ministerium wird den Körper übernehmen und beerdigen. Er war immerhin ein flüchtiger Verbrecher, und verdient in keinster weise eine Beerdigung." Rufus, McGonagall, und Bones schienen hier alle zuzustimmen, und es kam sehr selten vor, das diese drei einer Meinung waren.

"Ich bezweifele das sie Einwände haben werden. Werdet ihr sein Erbe konfiszieren?" Dies war eine der Möglichkeiten, die aber sehr selten angewendet wurde.

"Nein, aber seine Erben, wer auch immer sie sein mögen, werden einige Steuern zahlen müssen. Oder bist du sein Erbe Albus?"

"Ich habe keine Idee Minister, ich habe aber eine Kopie seines Testaments hier, aber es ist versiegelt und ich habe es nie gelesen." Sicher doch, sagte Rufus' Gesichtsausdruck, aber er sagte nichts.

"Nun es gibt keinen Grund zur Eile, und wir müssen es auch nicht geheim halten. Wir werden eine Presseerklärung an den Tagespropheten herausgeben, und sagen das nicht genannte Schüler ihn fanden, obwohl ich mir sicher bin das einige darüber reden werden, egal was sie sagen." Dumbledore knurrte bei dem Gedanken das irgend ein Schüler ihm nicht gehorchen würde, konzentrierte sich aber dann auf die nächste Frage.

"Wie wird das Ministerium offiziell reagieren?" Weitere Lehrer waren nun heran getreten, und sie warteten alle neugierig auf die Antwort von Rufus.

"Wir werden ihn wie einen Hauptgewinn ausweiden. Er war immerhin ein Todesser, und der meistgehasste Lehrer in Hogwarts seit der Gründung." Er sagte dies so deutlich, das Dumbledore ziemlich überrascht war. Die anderen hingegen nickten, und stimmten dem Vorgehen zu. McGonagall hatte sich aber schon seit mehreren Minuten über etwas anderes gewundert und nutzte die Stille um es anzusprechen.

"Wo ist Professor Shepherd? Er hätte eigentlich bereits hier sein sollen." Shepherd war in der Tat nicht hier, etwas das erstaunlich war, da er Snape gemeinsam mit McDowell ersetzt hatte, und beide waren die einzigsten Lehrer, welche auch mit ihm zur Schule gegangen waren. Rufus sah aus als wenn es ihn nicht stören würde, aber Dumbledore ging zum Kamin hinüber und rief ihn.

"Professor Shepherd!" Es kam aber keine Antwort und Dumbledore war fast geneigt jemanden zu ihm zu schicken. Alle Lehrer mussten ihm Bescheid sagen wenn sie das Schloss verließen, und er fragte sich was ihn daran gehindert hatte, zu der einberufenen Versammlung zu erscheinen. Dieser Gedankengang wurde aber unterbrochen, als Shepherd in der Tür der Krankenstation erschien, und genauso aussah wie immer, also sehr ruhig und nachdenklich. Shepherd war knapp 6 Fuss gross und hatte leichtes Übergewicht, und glich sonst in keinster Weise Snape. Er trat an sie heran und McGonagall sprach ihn an.

"Wir warten bereits seit 10 Minuten auf dich Charles, denn dies war kein freiwilliger Versammlungsaufruf." Shepherd hörte ihr entweder nicht zu oder schien sie zu ignorieren.

"Entschuldigung, hast du etwas gesagt Minerva?" Sie wurde nun leicht rot im Gesicht, und wurde noch wütender als Shepherd sich von ihr abwandte und sich an Dumbledore wandte, und dabei so leise sprach das die Ravenclaw ihn nicht verstehen konnten.

"Direktor, einer meiner Slytherins wird vermisst."

"Wer?"

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall, welche an diesem Tag noch nicht die NEWT-Klasse des sechsten Schuljahres gehabt hatte, war sich unsicher wieso er dies wusste.

"Weshalb denken sie das er verschwunden ist?" Shepherd antwortete hier nun nur indirekt.

"Remus, war er heute in deinem Unterricht?"

"Nein, Theo Nott sagte mir das er krank sei. Ich habe mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht." Shepherd sah nun wieder zu Dumbledore, der sowohl über den Tod von Snape wütend war als auch über das Verhalten seines Ersatzes.

"Er war auch nicht in meinem Unterricht, und Nott sagte mir das selbe. Ich ging ihn suchen und habe ihn nirgends finden können."

"Was hatten die Herren Crabbe und Goyle zu sagen? Sie sind doch sonst generell immer mit ihm zusammen."

"Sie hatten keine Ahnung Direktor, und dachten er wäre krank. Entweder hat Draco das Schloss verlassen, oder er hat einen geheimen Rückzugsort den ich nicht kenne." Remus hatte hier nun eine Idee, behielt sie aber vorläufig für sich. Der fast kopflose Nick kam nun hindurch geschwebt und würde Snape binnen zwei Sekunden entdecken, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn auf, und zwar aus zwei Gründen.

"Sir Nicholas, würden sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"

"Natürlich Direktor, sie müssen es nur sagen."

"Nimm so viele Geister wie nötig mit und sucht bitte nach Draco Malfoy. Wenn ihr ihn findet sagt ihm bitte, das er in mein Büro kommen soll."

"Wir werden ihn sofort suchen gehen Direktor." Er schwebte nun durch die westliche Wand, wobei er die Leiche nicht gesehen hatte. Remus tat es ihm nun gleich.

"Direktor, ich habe eine Idee die ich gerne verfolgen würde, ich werde in 10 Minuten wieder hier sein." Als Dumbledore nickte und McGonagall recht verwirrt drein schaute, ging er hinaus und zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, wo sein Ziel praktischer weise mit seiner Freundin am Kamin saß. Er trat zu den beiden, wobei alle anderen Anwesenden ihn irritiert anschauten.

"Neville, darf ich dich kurz um etwas bitten?"

"Sicher Professor Lupin, worum denn bitte?" Remus senkte seine Stimme und flüsterte nun etwas.

"Ich müsste bitte einen kurzen Blick auf eine bestimmte Karte in ihrem Besitz werfen." Neville zögerte hier nicht.

"Sicher, wenn es sie nicht stört, das sie es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun." Remus nahm an das damit Neville's Zimmer gemeint war, und ging als Antwort zu den Stufen hinüber. Neville und Luna folgten ihm, und waren kurz darauf in den Schlafsälen. Neville sah nun zu Remus.

"Würden sie bitte einen Moment hinaus gehen Sir, ich möchte mein Versteck gerne geheim halten." Nur Luna und er waren gegen die Pink-Abwehr immun, obwohl Ron und die anderen darüber informiert waren, da sie gewarnt worden waren.

"Ein Anhänger von Harry oder?"

"Nein Sir, ich möchte nur nicht in Versuchung geraten, und ebenfalls eine pinke Farbe annehmen." Er erklärte nun den Pink-Abwehrzauber, und Remus begann zu Kichern.

"Nicht in Versuchung führen? Jetzt bin ich wirklich Froh das ich nicht ähnlich wie Ron deine Dinge einfach durchsucht habe." Er verließ den Raum und kam 10 Sekunden später wieder herein. Er öffnete die Karte und betrachtete sie.

"Wen suchen wir Sir?"

"Einen vermissten Schüler, aber ich kann leider nicht sagen wer. Sie werden es verstehen das kann ich verstehen." Er ging die möglichen und eigentlich unmöglichen Orte durch und nirgends war Draco im Schloss zu finden. Nach gut fünf Minuten reichte er die Karte zurück.

"Danke sehr Neville, wir sehen uns dann später." Er eilte in die Krankenstation zurück, wobei er für das ganze genau neun Minuten brauchte. Dumbledore und die anderen warteten noch immer auf die Rückkehr von Nick, und McGonagall nervte einen eindeutig nicht interessierten Shepherd. Er schnaubte sie zwar nicht an, aber er ignorierte sie schlicht. Remus trat nun zu Dumbledore.

"Er ist nicht hier Albus, ich habe die Karte überprüft." Dumbledore wusste natürlich von der Karte, aber Remus hatte sich geweigert ihm zu sagen wo sie war, und nur gesagt das er recht kurzfristig darauf zugreifen könnten.

"Bist du dir sicher Remus?"

"Er ist nicht auf der Karte, und selbige irrt sich nie. Wir werden seine Kumpane mit Veritaserum befragen müssen." Dumbledore griff normalerweise nicht zu solchen Methoden, aber hier war es eindeutig nötig.

"Nun gut. Charles?" Shepherd hatte sich bis dahin leise mit Hill unterhalten.

"Ja?"

"Bitte bringen sie Crabbe und Goyle in ihr Büro und bereiten sie etwas Veritaserum vor. Remus und ich werden dann mit ihnen sprechen müssen."

"Ja Sir." Er ging nun hinaus, allerdings ohne große Eile, wie es für ihn normal war. Die Schüler mochten Shepherd, der niemanden favorisierte, aber im Gegensatz zu Snape sehr oft sich für sie einsetzte, insbesondere für die älteren Schüler. Draco und er waren recht gut mit einander klar gekommen, trotz der Tatsache das Shepard absolut kein dunkler Magier war, und Shepherd hatte ihn im Rahmen des normalen in Ruhe gelassen. Dumbledore wandte sich nun an die Ravenclaws.

"Kids, ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Denkt bitte daran, diese Vorgänge nicht zu erwähnen. Miss Chang, bitte stellen sie sicher das dies geschieht." Cho ging mit ihnen hinaus und man hörte sie einige Kommentare zu den anderen abgeben.

Rufus hatte dem Gespräch über Draco zugehört ohne zu reagieren, aber das änderte sich nun.

"Draco ist Lucius' Sohn, oder?"

"Ja, sein einzigstes Kind."

"Ich erinnere mich an ihn von dem Gerichtsverfahren her, klein und mit blonden Haaren. Haltet mich bitte in dieser Sache auf dem laufenden. Amelia und ich müssen wieder los, wir werden ein paar Leute vorbei schicken um Snape's Körper zu übernehmen, und wir werden die Pressemitteilung vorbereiten. Ich denke in einer Stunde wird ein Reporter vom Propheten sich bei euch melden."

"Das ist genügend Zeit Minister. Ich überlasse es ihnen die Wahrheit zu verkünden, oder zumindest fast die gesamte Wahrheit?"

"Sie können ihnen das Sagen was sie wünschen, solange es die Wahrheit ist, der Grad der Wahrheit liegt bei ihnen. Alles andere muss mit mir abgesprochen werden." Dumbledore nahm diese Anweisungen deutlich besser auf als der Rest der Lehrer. Rufus gab noch einige Anweisungen an Madam Pomfrey, und Bones und er reisten wieder zurück zum Ministerium. Dumbledore beendete die Versammlung der Lehrer und nur McGonagall und Remus blieben. Sie gingen nun schnell zu Shepherd's Büro, wo Crabbe und Goyle in den Stühlen saßen und sich nervös mit ihrem Hauslehrer unterhielten. Remus vertrauten keinem der beiden und sprach schnell einen Petrificus Totalus auf beide.

"Charles, bitte verabreiche das Veritaserum." Shepherd tat es und Remus beendete nach zwei Minuten die Zauber. Dumbledore übernahm nun die Befragung.

"Wo ist Draco Malfoy?" Er wandte sich zuerst an Goyle mit den Fragen, was sich aber als großer Fehler herausstellte. Crabbe Jr. War es dank einer Nachricht seines Vaters, schlicht verboten worden, Goyle irgend etwas von deren Inhalt mitzuteilen, da die Möglichkeit bestand, das Dumbledore annehmen würde, das wenn er einen Jungen fragte, er im Prinzip beide befragen würde und dabei den falschen Jungen erwischte…….und genau dies war passiert, und selbst Crabbe Sr. Hatte seine klugen Momente.

"Das weiss ich nicht."

"Wann habt ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

"Gestern Abend."

"Zu welcher Zeit?"

"Gegen 21 Uhr, genau weiss ich es nicht mehr."

"Wo habt ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

"Im Quidditch-Stadion unter den Tribünen." McGonagall wurde nun sehr blass als sie dies hörte, und Remus und Dumbledore sahen sich ernst an.

"Wieso wart ihr unter den Tribünen?"

"Crabbe und ich waren nicht unter ihnen sondern nur Draco."

"Wieso war er unter den Tribünen?"

"Er kaufte etwas."

"Was kaufte er?"

"Etwas das sich Heroin nennt, ich weiss aber nicht was es macht." Die Lehrer hingegen wussten es, und wenn man Shepherd genauer befragt hätte, hätte er zugegeben es auch schon einmal ausprobiert zu haben.

"Wie lange kauft er das Heroin schon?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber mindestens seit dem Sommer. Letztes Jahr war es noch nicht so."

"Von wem kaufte er es?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, er sagte es nie."

"Wie oft kauft er dieses Heroin?"

"Einmal im Monat, allerdings war es zweimal im November."

"Habt ihr ihn je bei der Einnahme zugesehen?"

"Nein, er ließ es nie zu."

"Also habt ihr die Umgebung beobachtet während er die Sachen kaufte?"

"Ja, das tun wir immer."

"Wann habt ihr bemerkt das er fort war?"

"Nach gut 15 Minuten, länger dauerte es bisher nie."

"Habt ihr nach ihm gesucht?"

"Ja, aber er war nicht dort."

"Was habt ihr dann getan?"

"Wir gingen zurück und dann zu Bett."

"Wieso habt ihr niemanden etwas vom Verschwinden von Draco gesagt?"

"Wir wollten wegen dem Verlassen des Schlosses nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

"Ging er freien Willens mit oder wurde er verschleppt?" Hier wurde nun eine Verschleppung das erste Mal erwähnt.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Was denken sie ist am wahrscheinlichsten?"

"Das er freiwillig ging, denn Draco kann sich gegen fast jeden wehren." Loyal bis zum Ende, genau das war Goyle. Die Erwachsenen widersprachen ihm durchaus nicht, da Malfoy einer der besten Slytherin in Verteidigung war, und dank seinem Vater mit Sicherheit auch die Dunklen Künste beherrschte. Die Erwachsenen gingen in einen der Gänge, wobei Remus mehrere Seile erschuf und die Jungen fesselte. Shepherd lehnte sich an eine Wand während er die anderen betrachtete, denn er hatte seine eigenen Pläne damit umzugehen, wusste aber das er dafür mit den beiden ältesten Lehrern diskutieren musste.

"Ich denke das wir nichts weiter machen können bis zum Morgengrauen, und wir können nur hoffen das er bis dahin wieder zurück ist." McGonagall starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Einer unserer Schüler…….einer der Slytherins wurde entführt!" Gottseidank befanden sich keine Bilder in der Nähe. Dumbledore, der eine massive Beleidigung von Charles ahnte, griff nun ein.

"Das wissen wir nicht Minerva, Draco könnte überall sein. Er könnte im Auftrag von Voldemort unterwegs sein, oder unter Drogen durch den Wald streifen. Charles, nachdem wir hier fertig sind, durchsuche bitte seine Sachen und schau nach ob du irgend welche Drogen oder derartiges findest."

"Ich weiss wonach ich suchen muss, keine Sorge. Und Crabbe und Goyle? Was machen wir mit ihnen?"

"Gebt ihnen massive Strafarbeiten für das Verlassen des Schlosses, aber mehr nicht, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Remus, ich möchte das Hagrid und du den Wald rund um das Stadion durchsucht. Gebt Fang etwas von Draco und schaut ob er etwas finden kann."

"Eine sehr gute Idee, wenn er das der Fall ist, kann er nicht weit sein. Wie aber konnte er an diese Muggeldrogen gelangt sein? Ich denke ein Magier verschaffte sie ihm, aber wieso?" Shepherd dachte das er nun etwas sagen sollte.

"Ich weiss nicht ob einer von euch Heroin schon einmal genommen hat, aber macht es ein paar mal und ihr seid praktisch abhängig davon, denn es ist eine der stärksten Muggeldrogen die es gibt."

"Ich bin sicher, das du dies bereits weisst Charles." Shepherd sah McGonagall kurz an und winkte ihr nur frech zu.

"Ich werde es dir gerne bei einem Glas Wein erzählen Minerva." McGonagall, die fast doppelt so alt war wie er, bekam nun fast einen Herzinfarkt, während Remus und Dumbledore mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken mussten. Es war definitiv etwas, das Snape niemals versucht hätte, und es hatte auch den nötigen Effekt, nämlich sie ruhig zustellen. Als dies gelungen war, wurde Charles wieder ernst.

"Sind sie mit den beiden Idioten dort drinnen fertig?"

"Ja Charles, geh bitte hinein und sorge dafür das sie verstehen das sie ihren Mund halten müssen. Sie haben bisher recht gut mit uns zusammengearbeitet, jedenfalls so gut es ihnen möglich war." Crabbe und Goyle, waren wie zu vermuten nicht gerade die Klügsten ihres Jahrgangs, aber man musste sich schon wirklich extrem dumm anstellen um aus Hogwarts hinaus zu fliegen, und bisher hatten sie immer das Minimum an Noten erreichen können.

Shepherd ging in sein Büro zurück und kehrte kurz darauf mit den beiden zurück, und hielt ihnen beim Vorbeigehen eine ziemliche Standpauke. Nachdem sie außer Hörweite waren sagte Dumbledore:

"Minerva, verriegle bitte die Eulerei für den Rest des Tages."

"Was werden wir mit dem jungen Malfoy tun, wenn er wieder hier ist?"

"Wir werden einen gezielten Aufspürzauber auf ihn legen so das wir ihn immer finden können, und zwar von jedem Lehrer einen. Ihr werdet ihn regelmäßig überprüfen ob der Zauber noch vorhanden ist." Ein gezielter Aufspürzauber war ein normaler Aufspürzauber, nur das dieser noch gezielt die magische Signatur desjenigen versendete, der ihn gesprochen hatte. Sein Vorteil lag darin, das er von dem Betroffenen nicht entfernt und erneut gesprochen werden konnte. Der Nachteil war, das dieses Opfer weiss wer ihn damit versehen hat. Auroren verwendeten sie manchmal, und auch Dumbledore hatte sie bei Ron, Hermione, und Ginny verwendet, als er sie zu Harry verfolgen wollte, bevor dieser nach Amerika verschwunden war, allerdings waren sie entfernt worden.

"Sollten wir das Schloss nicht abriegeln? Es ist derzeit zu einfach für Schüler, hinaus zu schleichen."

"Nein das beste was wir jetzt tun können ist Draco zu finden, bevor es heraus kommt. Wir werden uns später um die Folgen für ihn Sorgen machen." Mit diesem Satz beendete er das Thema, und McGonagall und Remus gingen ihren Aufgaben nach. Remus, Hagrid, und Fang verbrachten drei Stunden damit das Gebiet um das Stadion herum abzusuchen, und fanden keinerlei Beweise für irgend etwas. Shepherd fand Rückstände von Heroin auf dem Boden um Draco's Bett herum, fand aber nicht das Versteckt für dessen Vorräte. Draco kam an diesem Abend nicht in das Schloss zurück, und Dumbledore informierte das Ministerium darüber als die Auroren erschienen, um Snape's Körper abzuholen.

Der Schulleiter beantwortete zehn Minuten lang die Fragen der Reporter des Tagespropheten, und er lobte Snape weder noch verurteilte er ihn, und beendete das Interview so schnell wie möglich. Er fragte sich was die Öffentlichkeit wohl davon halten würde, insbesondere aber wie bestimmte Personen reagieren würden. Bisher hatte sich Remus wirklich zurückgehalten, denn die Suche nach Draco schien ihn bisher zu beschäftigen. Der alte Mann fragte sich auch wie Harry auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. Würde er sich freuen, und vielleicht mit seinen amerikanischen Freunden den Tod von Snape feiern? Würde er vielleicht jetzt offener für eine Aussprache mit ihm sein, wo Snape als Hindernis aus dem Weg war? Er hatte eine sehr unruhige Nacht, und er fand kaum Schlaf. Es stellte sich aber heraus das die Probleme erst am kommenden Mittwoch beginnen würden.

Dienstag, 24. Januar 1997

Great Lakes Dining Hall

08:40 Uhr EDT

Mail Call

Die Geschichte der Ermordung von Snape war die Titelgeschichte des Chronicle, und sie verwendeten eine Kopie des Artikels aus dem Tagespropheten. Harry las seinen eigenen Namen mehr als einmal, denn viele seiner Erlebnisse mit Snape waren darin aufgeführt, allerdings wurde auch nur Dumbledore zitiert. Der Standard „Potter war zu keinem Kommentar bereit"-Kommentar war für ihn verwendet worden, als wenn sie es überhaupt versucht hätten ihn zu erreichen. Er seufzte und reichte die Zeitung an Claudia, mit der er sich sein Abonnement teilte.

"Dobby!" Der kleine Elf erschien nun.

"Ja Harry." Harry deutete auf das Bild von Snape auf der Vorderseite der Zeitung, und Dobby schluckte zweimal, sah aber nicht wirklich traurig aus. Er ahnte nun bereits worum Harry ihn bitten würde.

"Du möchtest eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten?"

"Du bist wirklich ein Gedankenleser Dobby. Bitte hol mir die Ausgabe der Zwillinge, und frag sie nach ihrer Meinung."

"Geht klar." Er verschwand, und Harry schloss kurz seine Augen.

"Winky!" Sie erschien umgehend.

"Ja Harry?" Er zeigte auch ihnen den Artikel, und ihre Augen wurden sehr gross, aber sie äußerte sich nicht dazu.

"Geht bitte nach Gringotts und sucht Bill, dann fragt ihr ihn, ob er mir mehr sagen kann als das was im Tagespropheten steht."

"Ja Harry."

Die anderen sechs Mitglieder der Gruppe starrten Harry an, während er den beiden diese Anweisungen gab, aber sie waren definitiv nicht die einzigsten. Die Schüler an den anderen Tischen sahen ihn ebenfalls an, und Murray beobachtete ihn ebenfalls die gesamte Zeit über seit sie den Artikel gelesen hatte. Sie trat aber nicht sofort auf ihn zu, obwohl sie es eigentlich wollte. Schließlich war es Sophie die sich zu Wort meldete.

"Was denkst du Harry?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und er sah sehr ernst aus.

"Ehrlich gesagt weiss ich nicht was ich sagen und denken soll Sophie." Dobby verhinderte nun eine Antwort als er mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erschien. In dieser Ausgabe stand noch nichts von der Entführung von Draco, und es stand überraschenderweise auch mehr darin als nur die Ermordung von Snape, welche aber trotzdem das Titelthema war. Er las sich die Artikel schnell durch und war erstaunt darüber das er nicht als möglicher Täter eingestuft wurde. Das war der eigentliche Grund wieso er die Zeitung haben wollte, denn er hatte vermutet, das er es war, weil er doch der Lieblingsfeind von Snape gewesen war……..

"Was haben sie gesagt Dobby?"

"George sagte das sie bis gestern Abend nicht in der Stadt waren, und erst heute morgen, wie der Rest der Bevölkerung davon erfahren haben. Sie waren in Urlaub, wenn du weisst was ich meine." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Harry's Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie glücklich Sirius über den Tod von Snape gewesen wäre.

"Das weiss ich in der Tat."

"Fred sagte das sie überlegt hätten, dich zu informieren, sich aber dagegen entschieden haben, da du ein erwachsener Junge seist und du deinen Schlaf bräuchtest. Er sagte auch, das du nichts hättest tun können, selbst wenn du es gewollt hättest."

"In Ordnung." Winky erschien nun ebenfalls.

"Bill sagte das er bis zum Erscheinen der Zeitung nichts davon wusste, Harry. Dumbledore hat ihn oder seine Eltern nicht informiert."

"Also sind sie nicht mehr Teil der Entscheidungsträger des Ordens oder er versucht es wieder einmal geheim zu halten."

"Bill sagte das du es so sehen würdest Harry, und er persönlich vermutet die zweite Option."

"Vielen Dank ihr beiden." Beide nickten und gingen wieder zu ihrer Arbeit zurück………Dobby nähte derzeit etwas für Harry das fast beendet war, und Winky hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum gereinigt. Harry sagte nun einige Augenblicke lang nichts, sondern starrte nur das Gesicht von Snape in der Zeitung an.

"Harry?" Auf Harry's Gesicht war nun ein regelrechter Wasserfall von Emotionen zu sehen, und die sechs sahen das er mühe hatte, sich die nächsten Worte zu überlegen.

"Wir werden wohl nie wissen auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand. Für wen er spionierte, und wieso. Dies muss Dumbledore fast in den Wahnsinn treiben, und genau darum ging es vermutlich auch nur." Sagte er ruhig, fast zu ruhig, während er sich endlich von dem Bild abwandte. Während er den Gedanken daran genoss, das irgend etwas Dumbledore schier in den Wahnsinn trieb, so zog Harry es doch vor, das Voldemort in diesem Fall nicht die Ursache war.

"Ich bin sicher das dieser Voldemort nicht wirklich über die verlorene Schlacht glücklich war."

"Ja, Travis sagte mir das sie eindeutig zu unvorsichtig waren, und vermutlich dachten das Dumbledore ihnen alles abkaufen würde was sie sagten. Es hat vermutlich dazu geführt das Tom dachte das er Snape besser los würde, oder Snape hat einfach den Bogen überspannt, man wird es vermutlich nie erfahren. Menschliches Leben zählt für Todesser leider absolut gar nichts." Das Frühstück endete nun und die Schüler gingen zum Unterricht. Harry und Jonas hatten nun Muggelstudien, und Professor Ziegler trat nun an sie heran.

"Harry, Professor Murray würde dich gerne nach dem Essen in ihrem Büro sprechen. Keine Sorge wegen dem Unterricht, es ist ein reiner Vortragstag. Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst." Warrick, er Ziegler kaum kannte, konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

"Die Zeit die er braucht? Es ist nicht so das ein Familienmitglied gestorben ist oder so." Ziegler, der ebenfalls recht temperamentvoll war, lächelte nur.

"Nein, nur ein Mann der die letzten sechs Jahre sehr eng mit seinem Leben verknüpft war, und auch mit dem Leben seines Vaters. Unterschätze dies nicht Warrick, selbst wenn du jemanden hasst, so gehört er dadurch doch in gewisser Weise zur Familie. Harry, wir sehen uns dann kommenden Dienstag im Unterricht." Er ging nun fort und Murray verließ ebenfalls bald darauf den Raum, wobei sie Harry zunickte. Harry aß den letzten Bissen eines Omelets und schluckte es herunter. Er küsste Sophie noch einmal und ging dann ohne ein Wort hinaus. Murray wartete auf ihn und beide gingen ohne ein Wort zu ihren Büro. Sie traten ein und Murray stellte sicher das die Tür verriegelt war, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte, der sehr ernst drein schaute.

"Harry, was hier im Büro gesagt wird, bleibt auch hier. Sag es bitte." er spürte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg, und wollte sie auch nicht länger unterdrücken.

Harry sprach nun das aus was er nicht mit seinen Freunden teilen wollte…….nun ja mit seinen amerikanischen Freunden jedenfalls.

"Das hätte ich sein sollen VERDAMMT! Ich hätte ihn töten sollen! Ich fühle mich so betrogen, wie ein kleines Kind das sein Eis nach nur einem Lecken fallen lässt." Murray hätte beinahe zu Lachen angefangen als er dies sagte, , hielt aber bei Harry's Gesichtsausdruck inne.

"Soviel ahne ich." Harry begann nun durch das Büro zu laufen, und bemerkte dabei ein neues Gerät gegen dunkle Magie auf dem Schreibtisch das bei dem Besuch von Fred und George noch nicht dort gewesen war.

"Ich hätte ihn im Juli töten sollen, aber neeeeeeeein, ich habe ihn und Dumbledore nur blos gestellt. Ich hätte ihn damals töten sollen Professor Murray und das Problem damit mit einem Zauber beenden sollen, ohne irgend welche Dramen oder einen Verrat……….nur das was er verdiente. Ich hätte nicht einmal einen Unverzeihlichen verwenden müssen, denn ich hatte ihn gefesselt und genau dort wo ich ihn haben wollte." Murray gratulierte sich selbst im Geiste dazu, ihn dazu gebracht zu haben es hier vor ihr, einer erfahrenen Lehrerin zu sagen anstatt vor seinen Freunden. Sie konnte Sophie's Reaktion darauf nur ansatzweise erahnen.

"Was wäre geschehen, wenn du das getan hättest Harry? Wo wärst du dann jetzt? Würdest du als Muggel leben, als jemand der per Haftbefehl und einer Kopfprämie gesucht würde? Als eine 16jährige Version des Trottels namens Fudge."

"Ich hätte mir etwas ausgedacht, und er wäre einfach verschwunden." Sie hatte Harry noch nie so bitter sprechen gehört.

"Und wie würdest du dich danach fühlen?" Harry hielt noch immer nicht inne und sah sie auch nicht an.

"Sehr zufrieden denke ich, denn ich hasse diesen Mann abgrundtief, ich habe ihn mehr gehasst als alles andere auf der Welt. Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre ich noch immer in Hogwarts, denn er sich nicht unbedingt für die Taten meines Vaters von vor 20 Jahren hätte rächen wollen! Fünf Jahre lang hatte ich ihn jede Woche im Unterricht, und ich sah ihn täglich in den Fluren und beim Essen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen! Jede Person hat ihre Grenzen Professor Murray, und er hatte meine Grenze des Erträglichen erreicht. Bei Dumbledore muss ich sagen, er hatte wenigstens zeitweise wirklich nur mein bestes im Sinne, aber dieser Bastard Snape……." Hier hielt er inne und betrachtete nun die Bilder an der Wand.

"Er war kein guter Mensch, da stimme ich dir zu." Harry schnaubte bei ihrer Untertreibung und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Ach kommen sie Professor Murray, ich gebe ihnen 20 Dollar wenn sie zugeben, das sie nicht wenigstens zweimal ihn selbst am liebsten Tod gesehen hätten, und sie kannten ihn nur knapp ein Jahr." Sie lächelte, denn, und dies gab sie ihm aber nicht gegenüber zu, sie würde die 20 Dollar bekommen, denn es war mehr als nur zweimal der Fall gewesen, aber sie wusste das es hier, wenn sie es sagen würde, nicht helfen würde.

"Du würdest mir sicher kein Geld geben, Harry, wenn ich dir dies beantworten würde."

"Mich überrascht am meisten, das keiner der Reporter des Tagespropheten mich des Mordes beschuldigt."

"Wieso würde dies so schlimm sein? Wenn du ihn wirklich derart hasst?" Harry begann nun zu lachen, und schien endlich aus seiner Wut heraus zu kommen.

"Wenn mir schon etwas derartiges vorgeworfen würde, Professor Murray, dann möchte ich wenigstens, das es auch der Realität entspricht."

"So kann man es auch sehen Harry, und du hättest ihn töten können im Juli, aber du hast es nicht getan. Weißt du wieso? Weil du einfach kein Mörder bist."

"Aber danach habe ich Leute umgebracht."

"Im Kampf Harry, in dem du um dein Leben gekämpft hast."

"Das ist eine sehr feine Unterscheidung Professor." Murray, welche in ihren jüngeren Jahren mehr als einen Werwolf hatte töten müssen, konnte dies durchaus verstehen.

"Ja das ist es Harry, aber du wusstest wo sie lag, du du weisst es auch jetzt noch."

"Theoretisch."

"Du hättest dich auch Anfang des Monats Dumbledores' annehmen können." Harry's Kiefer klappte leicht auf.

"Woher wissen sie davon?"

"Er hat mir geschrieben und mir davon erzählt, er sagte du hättest angedeutet, Selbstmord begehen zu wollen." Harry's Wut kochte nun über.

"ER HAT WAS!" Sie hob nun beide Hände, da sie befürchtete, das er gleich ausrasten würde.

"Beruhige dich bitte Harry, wenn ich es wirklich ernst nehmen würde, hätte ich nicht so lange damit gewartet, es anzusprechen oder?" Harry's Gesicht war noch immer ziemlich rot vor Wut, aber er schien sich etwas zu beruhigen.

"Ich habe mit Craig Parker von der Aurorenakademie gesprochen, und über ihn kam ich an Travis Biller, der mir deinen genauen Wortlaut geschrieben hat. Unser Freund hat gezielt einige wichtige Worte von dir ignoriert."

"Ein weiterer Grund für mich ihnen zu zeigen wieso ich dort weg gegangen bin." Sie nickte nun leicht.

"Ja." Harry hatte sich in den letzten Wochen dem alten Mann gegenüber durchaus etwas beruhigt, da er der Meinung gewesen war, in der Akademie überreagiert zu haben. Aber dies hatte sich nun massiv geändert, und seine Stimme wurde sehr kalt und hart.

"Eines Tages werde ich mich mit Albus Dumbledore befassen müssen, und dieser Tag ist nicht mehr sehr weit entfernt." Murray wollte diesen Blick niemals zu spüren bekommen, ohne das sie ihren Zauberstab bereit hatte.

"Glaubst du das du es mit ihm aufnehmen könntest?" Da sie damit rechnete das Harry etwas zurückstecken würde, überraschte sie seine Antwort.

"Jetzt im Moment? Das weiss ich nicht. In einem echten Duell…….ja, ich denke schon, aber nur wenn ich dunkle Magie einsetzte."

"Das würdest du tun?" Sie hatte dies nicht bedacht, aber sie kannte auch nicht Harry's private Bibliothek, aus der er sich fast jeden Nachmittag oder jede Nacht etwas zum Lernen heraussuchte.

"Ich würde alles tun was nötig ist um meinen Feind auszuschalten, und Albus Dumbledore stufe ich ab sofort als meinen Feind ein." Nun war es gesagt, das erste mal das er es so offen vor jemand anderes als Sophie oder den Zwillingen gesagt hatte. Als Folge fühlte er sich doch etwas erleichtert.

"Dann ist es ja eine gute Sache das den Besuch den er verlangte, sofort ablehnte. Ich habe ihn auch der Internationalen Konferenz der Magier wegen der falschen Verdächtigung deiner Person gegenüber gemeldet, da er dadurch versuchte deine Ausbildung hier zu sabotieren. Er müsste eine Mitteilung von ihnen jeden Tag bekommen." Das brach Harry's Wut und er musste nun lächeln.

"Wirklich? Oder haben sie das nur gesagt damit ich ihr Büro nicht verwüste?"

"Beides trifft zu."

"Ich hätte ihr Büro niemals verwüstet Ma'am, ich habe nun ein wenig mehr Kontrolle über mich als vor einem Jahr."

"ein „wenig"?"

"In Ordnung, einige. Dies sind einige wirklich schöne Dinge die ich nicht ersetzen möchte."

"Wirklich Witzig Harry, sehr witzig." Sie lächelte dabei allerdings. Harry's Gesichtsausdruck war auch recht amüsiert, während seine Aussprache weiterhin sehr ernst war.

"Ich wusste das ich bei Dumbledore damit durchkommen würde, da er mich brauchte. Sie brauchen mich hingegen nicht unbedingt, und es würde sie nicht so belasten wie mich."

"Im Gegenteil Harry, die Schule hat seit dem du hier bist in mehr als nur einer Sache von dir profitiert. Und ich spreche hier nicht nur von den Scherzen. Aber bitte keine Scherze mehr welche den Geruch von schweissnassen Füßen beinhalten, so kurios sie auch waren, so sind sie doch sehr unangenehm."

"Ich gebe besser nichts zu."

"Aber du streitest es auch nicht ab." Das war wohl wahr.

"Das auch." Er versuchte noch immer seine kleine Lüge bezüglich des Verlassens der Schule für sich zu behalten.

"Das ist nur fair."

"Was sagte der junge Burton?"

"Er brach nach nur zwei Sekunden zusammen in denen Professor Heyman ihn anstarrte." Harry hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden wer Burton war, und würde mit Sicherheit nicht in die Nähe des Jungen gehen, denn man wusste nie welche Gerüchte daraus entstehen konnten.

"Junge Leute sind leider nicht immer sehr Standfest oder?"

"Nun, du bildest jedenfalls eine Ausnahme." Etwas, das den Lehrern durchaus nicht entgangen war, denn Harry berief sich meist nur dann darauf wenn ihm im Unterricht etwas misslang, was aber sehr selten vor kam. Ein paar Lehrer waren zwar mit Heyman einer Meinung gewesen, als dieser gezögert hatte, ihn hier zuzulassen, aber Harry's Verhalten hatte ihn und diese Lehrer durchaus überzeugt.

"Ich habe dies nicht nötig Ma'am, mein Ego ist schon stark genug, ohne das ich meine Muskeln spielen lassen muss." Und das tat er auch nicht. Das, was Harry an dieser Schule am meisten mochte war, das er sich hier niemanden beweisen musste, und sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, einfach nur ein guter Freund und Schüler zu sein. WWW half natürlich sehr viel, aber trotzdem konnte problemlos gesagt werden, das Harry einer der beliebtesten Schüler seines Jahrgangs war.

"Du fragst dich wieso ich diese Scherze dulde oder?" Harry setzte sich nun endlich vor den Schreibtisch.

"Der Gedanke kam mir bereits, ja."

"Es herrscht ein starker Druck auf den Schülern, sowohl in den Klassen als auch außerhalb des Unterrichts. Es ist so wie in jedem anderen Internat, nicht nur bei magischen Schulen, denn hier sind die Schüler 24 Stunden lang zusammen und nicht nur sieben Stunden am Tag. Manchmal müssen die Schüler, aber auch die Lehrer, etwas Dampf ablassen, und uns auf andere Dinge konzentrieren können die im Leben wichtig sind." Harry hatte dieses Thema nun überhaupt nicht erwartet, aber er dachte das er einen Vorteil daraus ziehen konnte.

"Solange sich die Scherze im normalen Rahmen halten, und insgesamt die Stimmung unter den Schülern und Lehrern anheben, halten sie sich also heraus?"

"Du triffst es genau auf den Punkt, sie ihr Briten zu sagen pflegt." Oh die Zwillinge werden dies gerne hören, und Harry konnte auf einmal den April nicht mehr abwarten.

"Wir werden Clancy allerdings in Frieden lassen." Sie grinste nun.

"David dachte sich bereits, das er dieses Thema bereits ihm klar gemacht hatte."

"Es war so subtil wie eine Kettensäge, wir konnten es gar nicht übersehen." Warrick hatte es übersehen, aber Harry würde dies Heyman sicher nicht gegenüber erwähnen.

"Das war auch das Ziel. Manchmal bringt jede Subtilität nichts." Harry hatte hier nun noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

"Unsere Nicht-Clancy Politik gilt nur solange wie er sich daran hält, und die jüngeren Schüler in Frieden lässt."

"Damit habe ich kein Problem, denn ich mag solches Verhalten überhaupt nicht." Die älteren Schüler aus Cortez, jene die sich um Clancy hätten kümmern müssen, waren immer wegen der Unterstützung die er durch Heyman bekam, zurück geschreckt worden, und hatten ihn in Frieden gelassen. Dies hatte Clancy ebenfalls durchaus bemerkt, und ihm war erst durch Harry's Drohungen Einhalt geboten worden.

Jetzt, da Harry die inoffizielle Erlaubnis für Scherze hatte, natürlich im abgesprochenen Rahmen, wollte er gerne noch etwas ansprechen, das Murray vorher erwähnt hatte.

"Gehen wir zu einem früheren Thema zurück, nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe, und sprechen wir über Dumbledore's möglichen Besuch." Sie hatte sich bereits gefragt, wann das Thema kommen würde.

"Er wollte mit mir über dich reden, und wie wir den Rest deiner Zeit hier zu planen gedenken." Harry sah nun recht fassungslos aus.

"Und was zur Hölle bringt ihn dazu, das sie auf etwas derartiges reagieren würden?"

"Ich verstehe es auch nicht, und ich hatte seit meinem Abgang aus Hogwarts weder schriftlichen noch mündlichen Kontakt zu ihm, denn ich brauche ihn nicht für meine Qualifikation für meinen Job. Ich denke, er hoffte das der Vorwurf des möglichen Selbstmords mich zum Einlenken bringen würde."

"Man kann also davon ausgehen, das es Dumbledore's Ziel ist, mich auf dem schnellsten Weg aus dieser Schule zu entfernen?" Zum ersten mal wirkte Murray ihm gegenüber etwas nachdenklich.

"In der Tat Harry. Denk aber bitte daran, das ich ihn ebenfalls nicht mag, aber aus Gründen die nichts mit dir zu Tun haben." Daran erinnerte er sich durchaus, und das beruhigte ihn jedes mal, wenn er an den alten Mann denken musste.

"Ja Ma'am, und ich bin ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar. Und vielen Dank das sie mit mir Reden, obwohl sie sicher sehr viel andere Dinge zu erledigen haben."

"Wir müssen trotzdem feststellen, das du nicht zum Selbstmord neigst, und abgesehen von Voldemort und seinen Leuten keiner in Lebensgefahr schwebt."

"Ich fürchte ich muss meine Heulerkampagne erneut beginnen."

"Das ist keine schlechte Idee, aber vielleicht solltest du ihm einen kurzen Brief schicken in dem du berichtest, was ich dir gesagt habe. Es würde ihn wissen lassen das du auf seinen Fersen bist, aber das es dir nicht unter die Haut geht."

"Aber das tut es."

"Derzeit sicher. Dumbledore ist auf vielerlei Art ein kleines Kind, und er will die absolute Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen, die ihn ignorieren." Harry mochte diesen Vergleich.

"Wohl wahr Ma'am. Darf ich mich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier ausleihen? Idealerweise eines mit dem Briefkopf von Great Lakes." Sie reichte ihm nun einen Block Papier hinüber auf dem Stand „Eigentum und Inhalt des Büros von Joanne K. Murray".

"Natürlich." Sie war sehr interessiert, diese Notiz zu lesen.

Harry schrieb die Notiz und reichte sie hinüber.

Lieber Albus,

Ich bin also Selbstmordgefährdet? Du übertreibst es wirklich.

H. J. Potter

Murray musste nun kichern und reichte es zurück.

"Höflich, kurz und direkt."

"Dobby!" Er erschien nun.

"Ja Harry?"

"Bitte bring diese Notiz zur Poststelle in der Winkelgasse und schick sie an Dumbledore. Warte aber auf keine Antwort." Dobby nickte und verschwand.

"Noch keine Heuler? Ich möchte dir nichts verbieten, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee."

"Keine Heuler, Ma'am, jetzt zumindest noch nicht. Wenn er so etwas erneut versucht wird es anders aussehen."

"Er könnte Fred und George Probleme bereiten oder?"

"Vielleicht, aber Arthur scheint bald zum inneren Kreis des Ministers zu gehören, und er kann so sicherstellen das Dumbledore nichts gegen sie unternimmt. Er ist vor kurzem in den Wizengamot berufen worden." Harry war sehr stolz gewesen als er dies hörte.

"Er scheint deiner Beschreibung nach ein sehr guter Mensch zu sein."

"Das ist er, und die Zwillinge geraten mehr nach ihm als man denken mag, das werden sie auch bemerken, wenn sie hier sind." Dobby war nun zurück gekehrt.

"Es ist erledigt Harry, die Nachricht ist unterwegs. Sie kostete zwei Sickel und vier Knuts, da die Poststelle in der Winkelgasse vor kurzem die Preise erhöhte." Harry fragte sich, wieso Dobby ihm das gerade jetzt sagte.

"Nun, das ist kein Problem. Was schwebt dir denn vor Dobby?" Dobby sah zwischen beiden hin und her und sagte dann nervös.

"Mein Nähprojekt ist nun beendet Harry, ich dachte daran, das du es den Professoren präsentieren könntest." Das war keine schlechte Idee, dachte Harry.

"Das ist eine gute Idee Dobby, hol es bitte." Dobby verschwand, und Murray sah Harry irritiert an.

"Ein Projekt das mit interessieren sollte?"

"In der Tat Ma'am…….und ihre ehemaligen Aurorenkollegen denke ich interessiert es auch." Murray war nun wirklich verwirrt, aber verstand dann. Dobby kam nun zurück:

Es war eine Weste aus Drachenhaut, ähnlich den Westen der Muggel gehalten, die aus Kevlar bestanden. Das Design war entsprechend geändert worden als Harry einen entsprechenden Film gesehen hatte und ihm die Idee für eine magische Version dieser Westen kam, wobei er teilweise das Geschenk von Charlie dafür verwendete. Er erklärte das Konzept nun auch Murray.

"Mein Stiefbruder Charlie Weasley hat mir zu Weihnachten ein Stück Drachenhaut geschenkt, denn er arbeitet in einem Drachenreservat in Rumänien. Es reichte leider nicht für eine komplette Weste, so das Dobby alle möglichen Schwarzmärkte Weltweit absuchte um ein passendes Stück zu finden. Das Vernähen dauerte am längsten, denn es muss auf sehr bestimmte Art geschehen, und das ist sehr zeitaufwändig." Dobby reichte sie ihm nun und er zog sie an.

"Sie fühlt sich an als würde sie etwa 15 Kilogramm wiegen, das ist gar nicht schlecht." Das entsprach 33 Pfund, und entsprach etwa dem Gewicht das ein Mensch wie Harry ohne Probleme tragen konnte.

"Du wirkst gar nicht so schwach, das Training in den Trainingshallen scheint sich auszuzahlen."

"Ich fliege auch regelmäßig, und letzte Woche geriet ich in einem Blizzard, das war wirklich witzig." Murray hatte davon gehört, und es war einer der Gründe wieso manche Leute dachten das Menschen wie Harry es etwas „übertrieben", und der Flug in einem Blizzard gehörte nun definitiv dazu. Sie trat nun hinüber und schlug mit der Faust auf die Weste, und sie war eindeutig sehr stabil.

"Du möchtest sie testen?"

"Wenn es sie nicht stört, ich denke aber ein Stunner reicht." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry's Bauch.

"Aber keine Bilder bitte, ich möchte nicht das Winky sich wie bei Snape hier versteckt."

"Keine Bilder……HILFE SIE GREIFT MICH AN, HILFE!" Dobby fing nun an zu Lachen, und Murray musste ebenfalls Lachen. Sie beruhigte sich wieder und rief dann nach einigen Sekunden:

"STUPEFY!"

Aus fünf Fuss Entfernung traf er Harry wie ein Schmiedehammer und warf ihn mehrere Fuss nach hinten und auf den Po. Sie lief hinüber und entdeckte eine wichtige Tatsache.

Der Stunner hatte ihn nicht betäubt. Er hatte ihm lediglich den Atem aus den Lungen gepresst, aber sonst war nichts passiert.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?"

"Mein Kopf ist recht unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, aber sonst bin ich in Ordnung." Sie half ihm auf und zuckte bei dem zusätzlichen Gewicht leicht zusammen.

"Vielleicht hätte ich etwas mehr Abstand halten sollen. Trotzdem, fünf Fuss Entfernung und du bist noch wach, und ich habe viel Energie eingesetzt."

"Ich denke es funktioniert." Harry, der noch immer außer Atem war, musste nun leise kichern.

"Darf ich es einmal versuchen?" Murray war ohne Schuhe gut drei Inches kleiner als Harry, und obwohl die Weste nicht perfekt sitzen würde, so würde es doch reichen.

"Gerne doch." Sie zog sie sich über den Kopf und stellte sich 10 Fuss von Harry weg. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, und wieder war sie sehr dankbar dafür, das hier keine Bilder gemacht wurden.

"Sind sie bereit Ma'am?" Sie nickte, und belegte den Boden hinter sich mit einigen Zaubern zum Schutz vor Verletzungen.

"Setz deine gesamte Kraft ein Harry." Wenn dies nur Dumbledore wäre, dachte Harry. Er würde sein halbes Verlies bei Gringots dafür hergeben, so auf den alten Mann losgehen zu dürfen, allerdings würde er dafür keinen Betäubungszauber verwenden.

"STUPEFY!"

Als die Direktorin diesen Zauber nun abwehrte, war sie für die so großzügig von ihr verteilten Schutz- und abpolsternden Zauber dankbar. Murray landete derart schnell auf dem Tisch, das sie nicht wusste wie ihr geschah, aber sie verlor keine Sekunde lang das Bewusstsein. Harry half ihr auf und musste nun laut lachen.

"Du kannst jetzt heraus kommen Winky!" Murray zuckte zusammen als Winky erschien.

"Ja Harry?"

"Das hast du nicht getan oder." Harry musste nun lachen.

"Nein, das habe ich wirklich nicht, ich kann mit den beiden nicht telepathisch kommunizieren." Murray musste eingestehen, das sie überrumpelt war, als eine verwirrte Winky wieder erschien.

"Dem Himmel sei dank für diese kleinen Gefallen. Die Weste ist echt genial Harry, wie teuer waren die anderen Stücke die du gebraucht hast?"

"Etwas über 5,000 Galleonen glaube ich. Wo hast du es bekommen Dobby?"

"In Singapur Harry, und meine Reise durch die magischen Gassen war sehr lehrreich."

"Das ist kein schlechter Preis, denn diese Sachen sind sehr schwer zu bekommen." Harry hatte sehr viel Geld in der Zwischenzeit ausgegeben, weshalb er langsam in den Bereich kam, wo er vorsichtig sein musste, da er nur die Zinsen von Gringotts als Einkommen hatte. Er plante derzeit noch nicht auf mögliche Profite von WWW zurückzugreifen, sondern er plante, von seinen Einkünften aus der Quidditch-Karriere zu leben, wenn diese in 16 Monaten beginnen würde.

"So habe ich es verstanden, denn Charlie sagte das er hin- und her überlegte ob er es mir oder Bill geben sollte, aber er hat mir dann gesagt das ich der Weasley sei der am ehesten im Brustbereich einen Zauber abbekommen würde, und ich es deshalb bekäme. Sie werden ihn sicher nächstes Jahr bei dem Schulabschluss Kennenlernen, er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl, und die Weasleys haben sehr viele davon." Die Abschlusszeremonien von Hogwarts und Great Lakes sagen eine Woche auseinander, weshalb die Weasleys sehr viel reisen mussten.

"Wird er nicht auch dieses Jahr hier sein? Fred und George sind doch dieses Jahr an der Reihe." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich habe sie nicht vergessen, aber stellen wir erst sicher, das sie die zehn Wochen überstehen."

"Eine gute Idee." Sie sah nun auf ihre Uhr und sah das es kurz nach halb Zehn morgens war, und sie wusste das sie noch ein paar Dinge vor dem Mittagessen zu erledigen hatte.

"Du kannst dir den Rest des Morgens gerne frei nehmen Harry, geh ruhig zu deinen Pflanzen oder so."

"Vielen Dank, das werde ich. Ich verspreche ihnen das ich Dumbledore keine Heuler schicken werde ohne sie vorher zu informieren."

"Vielen Dank Harry, hoffen wir das es nicht dazu kommt." Harry sagte zu diesem Teil nun nichts weiter.

"Und vielen Dank dafür Professor Murray, es bedeutet mir sehr viel, das ich mich bei Problemen so an sie wenden kann." Murray mochte Harry auch ob seines Verhaltens sehr, aber auch weil seine Probleme fast immer sehr interessant waren, und sie gewann dadurch auch weitere Erfahrung, die dann den anderen Schülern zu Gute kamen.

"Du kannst dich jederzeit melden Harry. Oh, eine Frage habe ich noch. Wie macht sich Jessica bei WWW? In ihren Briefen sagt sie nur das es gut läuft, und das ist eine recht weitläufige Aussage."

"Bei ihr läuft es wirklich gut, sie liegt zwar recht deutlich hinter Steve Atwood zurück, aber soweit ich von Reiko's Eltern erfahren habe, nutzt er einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit dazu, Poster aufzuhängen und Werbung an den Haustüren zu machen. Jessica hat natürlich keine Verkaufsquote, aber jedes mal wenn Dobby dort vorbei schaut, hat sie immer mehrere Aufträge für ihn. Fred und George sind sehr zufrieden damit, und können die Aufträge irgendwie immer problemlos erfüllen."

"Werden sie für den April bereit sein?"

"Ja Ma'am, sie sagen das sie sich sehr darauf freuen. Ich hoffe das sie nach Cortez kommen, aber egal wo sie sein werden, ich freue mich darauf sie wieder täglich zu sehen. Für mich sind sie mehr als für alle anderen meine Brüder."

"Ich sag es einmal so Harry, ich hoffe ebenfalls das sie nach Cortez kommen, selbst wenn ihr dann meine Jeffersons im Quidditch definitiv auslöschen werdet." Harry grinste nun leicht.

"Oh wir werden das sicher machen, auch davon ausgehend wozu Sally Jenkins fähig ist. Darf ich noch eine Sache fragen: Wie läuft der Krieg?" Abgesehen von dem was der Chronicle schrieb, aber das musste er nicht erwähnen.

"Bisher ist es relativ ruhig, wie bisher fast immer der Fall war. Es hat kleinere Zwischenfälle zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren gegeben, meist im Bereich von San Francisco, denn dort leben die meisten Vampire. Unsere Auroren sammeln bisher in der Regel nur Informationen, und trafen bisher nicht auf Gruppen der Werwölfe."

"Wurden die Schutzmassnahmen an den Schulen und den Gassen erhöht?"

"Nicht mehr als üblich. Es gibt Abwehrzauber gegen die Werwölfe in jedem reinen, magischen Bereich in Amerika, und sie umfassen einen eine viertel Meile großen Bereich."

"Werden sie nicht auch durch Zufall in den Großstädten einmal ausgelöst?"

"Nein, praktisch jeder Werwolf weiss wo die Gassen sind, selbst wenn sie selbst nicht hinein können. Es gab bisher keine Unfälle in diesen Fällen Harry. Aber jetz geh dich am besten Entspannen, wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen. Ich werde dich bei neuen Nachrichten sofort informieren."

"Ich wünsche ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag Ma'am." Er verließ das Büro und war dabei deutlich ruhiger als vorher.

Harry nahm sich in der Tat die Zeit seine Pflanzen zu überprüfen, und hatte dann eine einseitige Unterhaltung mit Dobby, der nichts weiter sagte als „ja Harry", „du hast Recht Harry", und „Er war ein schlechter Mensch Harry", während Harry eine gute Stunde lang sich weiter über Snape aufregte. Dumbledore wurde natürlich auch erwähnt, und selbst Dobby, dem Dumbledore sehr zuvorkommend gegenüber war, hatte sich von diesem abgewandt. Nach genau einer Stunde merkte Harry das er langsam heiser wurde, und wurde außerdem langsam eingeschneit, weshalb er wieder in den Koffer ging, wo er eine kleine Planungsphase abhielt.

Die anderen kamen nach Unterrichtsschluss zu ihm und sie sahen das Harry, wie so oft, mit einem Buch über die Dunklen Künste am Tisch saß und eine entsprechende Feder Notizen für ihn machte. Sophie, Reiko, und Drew trafen zuerst ein, da sie nur eine Doppelstunde am heutigen Tage hatten, und alle sahen ihn an. Sophie sprach als erste.

"Geht es dir gut Harry? Worüber wollte Professor Murray mit dir reden?" Harry hatte sich bereits gefragt, wie lange er um das Thema herum kam, aber jetzt erschien ihm der beste Zeitpunkt.

"Sie wollte mir die Gelegenheit geben mich abzureagieren, damit ihr nicht den ganzen Tag von mir hören müsst, das ich ihn am liebsten getötet hätte." Das lief weit besser als er vermutet hatte, wenn man bedachte über wen sie sprachen.

"Du wünscht dir das du es getan hättest?"

"Ja Reiko, das tue ich. Gott stehe mir bei, aber ich wünschte mir ich hätte Severus Snape vor Voldemort getötet." Keiner der drei hatte auch nur annähernd die Erfahrungen mit Snape machen müssen, und ihn erst Recht nicht fünf Jahre als Lehrer gehabt. Sie hatten unter einander entschieden, schon vor Monaten, das Snape den abgrundtiefen Hass von Harry verdiente, und das er jede nur denkbare Strafe verdient hatte, selbst wenn Harry diese ausgeführt hätte.

"Er ist fort Harry, und er kann dich nicht länger foltern."

"Ja das ist er, und ich bin froh darüber, obwohl ich dies derzeit nicht wirklich zeige. Es ist einfach sehr viel zu verarbeiten." Sophie saß neben ihm und nahm seine Hand. Und beging dann den Fehler sich den Titel des Buches das Harry gerade las sich anzuschauen. Sie drehte es um, so dass sie den Titel richtig lesen konnte und las ihn laut vor:.

"'Wie man das Innere seines Gegners nach Aussen dreht' von Jarvis Caton-Stanford. Oh mein Gott."

"Das ist kein Titel den du in irgend einem Bücherladen weltweit finden wirst."

"Und du willst uns also sagen das dies ebenfalls gut ist oder?" Harry ahnte wo dieses hinführen würde und wollte dies vermeiden, denn der Tag war stressig genug gewesen.

"Nein, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck werde ich es nicht." Reiko und Drew drehten ihre Köpfe so das Sophie ihr Lächeln nicht sah. Sie sah es aber trotzdem, und ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Deine fünf Seiten Notizen scheinen dem aber zu widersprechen."

"Ich ziehe das Wort „Interessant" dem Wort „Gut" vor. Man kann vieles interessantes aus diesen Texten erfahren, und es dient nur der Vorbereitung."

"Wofür?"

"Für jede Gelegenheit Sophie. Ich werde sie sicher hier nicht anwenden, aber wenn ich je dorthin zurückkehre, bin ich ein wichtiges Ziel und darauf werde ich mich vorbereiten." Drew hatte nun eine Frage, nachdem er die Notizen von Harry gelesen hatte.

"Würdest du nicht verhaftet werden, wenn du irgend etwas davon verwenden würdest? Einige dieser Flüche stehen nur knapp unter den Unverzeihlichen."

"Deshalb ist Voldemort's Zauberstab auf mich angepasst. Für den Fall der Fälle." In der Tat verließ Harry die Schule selten ohne ihn, abgesehen von dem Tag bei den Weasleys, denn er wusste nicht wann es Voldemort reichte und er einen Angriff auf ihn befahl. Niemand wollte das Thema ansprechen, weshalb sie auf die drei anderen warteten und dann zum Mittag gingen. Harry überraschte mehrere dadurch, das er über Snape reden wollte. Er gab nicht zu, das er ihn gerne selbst getötet hätte……aber er erzählte einige Geschichten, und ging insbesondere auf sein Duell mit Snape ein. Verteidigung war seine nächste Stunde, und es war eine reine Diskussionsrunde, auf der Grundlage der Bücher die sie hatten. Es gab in der Regel eine derartige Stunde im Monat, wo keine Zauberstäbe genutzt wurden, und Ripley war ein sehr guter Sprecher. Es würde außerdem später im Monat noch ein weiteres Gruppenduell geben, allerdings waren die Regeln dafür noch nicht festgelegt.

Nach dem Abendbrot um 19 Uhr spielten sie noch ein wenig mit der neuen Weste von Harry, und sie hielt was sie versprach. Sie war nicht unüberwindbar, wie Harry feststellte, als er alle sechs Freunde aufforderte ihn zu betäuben……..denn dies gelang ihnen, aber nur weil die sechs nur zehn Fuss von ihm entfernt standen. Er war einige Sekunden lang ausgeschaltet, und wachte dann wieder auf, was an sich schon sehr erstaunlich war. Die Weste passte allerdings nur Harry, Drew, und den Mädchen, da Jonas und Warrick einfach zu gross für sie waren, da Dobby sie auf Harry's Größe hin angepasst hatte, weshalb die Weste nicht sehr variabel war. Harry war noch immer 5'7 gross, und sollte er eines Tages 5'9" gross werden, bekäme eines der Mädchen sie als Weihnachts- oder Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Er schlief tief und fest, als Dobby ihm massiv an der Schulter zog. Er öffnete zögerlich die Augen und sah ein fast panischen Hauselfen. Harry stieg aus dem Bett und folgte Dobby in den Koffer, wo Fred auf ihn mit der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf ihn wartete. Die Schlagzeilen lauteten:

"Draco Malfoy wird in Hogwarts Vermisst!" "Mutter des entführten Jugendlichen beschuldigt Dumbledore!"

Mittwoch, 25. Januar 1997

Hogwarts Castle

08:00 Uhr GMT

Die Raum für die Lehrerkonferenzen in Hogwarts befand sich nach den Reportagen im Tagespropheten in Aufruhr. Der Eigentümer der Zeitung, ein enger Sympathisant von Voldemort, hatte seine Geschichte gedruckt bevor er das Ministerium über die Situation informierte, und Bones würde jetzt jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Rufus, Sie und Travis wussten durchaus, das Malfoy nicht hier war, aber die Zeitung hatte die Notiz in voller Länge abgedruckt, und dann im Artikel Dumbledore beschuldigt, das dieser sie geschrieben hätte, allerdings war sie nicht unterschrieben. Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich auch nicht an Shepherd's Anweisungen des Stillschweigens gehalten, und hatten der Zeitung gezielt ein Interview gegeben in dem sie über ihre Aktivitäten mit Draco berichteten, allerdings hatten sie nicht den Teil mit dem Heroin erwähnt. Dumbledore's zahlreichen Aktionen gegen Harry wurden ebenfalls sehr genau geschildert, insbesondere sein Hass auf die Dursleys. Dies hatte dazu geführt, das viele sich fragten was Dumbledore jenen antun würde, welche ihn abgrundtief hassten, während er jene die ihn anhimmelten in höchste Höhen hob, und Draco hatte ihn definitiv abgrundtief gehasst. Dumbledore war in der letzten Zeit selten so wütend gewesen, und seine Geduld mit dem Tagespropheten und seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber war überstrapaziert. Er beschloss im Stillen, den Tagespropheten mit sofortiger Wirkung aus der Schule zu verbannen, sobald dieses Problem gelöst war, und er würde mit Sicherheit ein Konkurrenzblatt entweder gründen oder es aktiv unterstützen, denn das Vermögen der Dumbledore Familie war gross genug dafür. Vielleicht sollte er mit Luna's Vater Bruce darüber reden, es war eine Überlegung jedenfalls wert.

Bones und Biller erschienen kurz bevor die Lehrer zum Frühstück gehen wollten, und Dumbledore schickte Sprout, McDowell, und Vector in die Große Halle um sicherzustellen, das die Schüler nicht zu unruhig wurden. Der Rest blieb im Raum, während sich Bones zu Wort meldete.

"Was ich jetzt sagen werde fällt unter Geheimhaltung. Wir wissen alle das Malfoy Junior seit Sonntag Nacht vermisst wird, und das ihr bisher vermeiden konntet, Narcissa Malfoy zu informieren, um zu sehen ob er wieder zurückkehrt. Dies sind Tatsachen die nicht bestritten werden." Besser hätte es Jack Ross nicht sagen können.

"Natürlich hat Dumbledore Malfoy nicht entführt, oder es gar geduldet……..allerdings ist die Handschrift fast identisch mit deiner Albus. Wir benötigen Beweise das Voldemort und seine Leute Draco haben, und das sollte derzeit deine einzigste Sorge sein." Jeder schien diesem zuzustimmen, aber der Teil mit dem „Wie" irritierte einige. Bones reichte nun eine Kopie der Notiz hinüber, einem sehr einfach und direkten Dokument, das auf Dienstag datiert war.

Wen es auch immer Kümmert,

Wir haben ihren Sohn, der dumme Knilch hat die sichere Umgebung einfach verlassen. Wenn sie ihn wieder haben möchten, werden sie 1 Million Galleonen in ein von mir benanntes Verlies einzahlen, und anschließend einen magisch bindenden Eid schwören, das die Öffentlichkeit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen verstößt. Sie werden dies binnen einer Woche tun, oder ihr Sohn wird leiden. Wenn sie diesen Bedingungen zustimmen, platzieren sie ein dunkles Mal am Samstag Abend um 21 Uhr über ihrem Haus. Sollte dieses nicht sichtbar sein, werden sie ihren Sohn niemals wiedersehen.

Die Nachricht war nicht unterzeichnet, und alle stimmten zu, das die Handschrift definitiv der von Dumbledore ähnelte, denn alle kannten sie. Der Mann selbst erkannte die Fälschung sofort, und musste zugeben, das sie sehr gut war.

"Was soll ich tun Amelia?" Der vorgesehen Plan war das Resultat einer lautstarken Diskussion zwischen Bones, Biller, Amos Diggory, und Rufus gewesen, aber es war die beste Idee welche die vier am Ende nach zehn Minuten hatten.

"Albus, du wirst einige Fragen unter Veritaserum beantworten müssen. Dies wird von einigen wichtigen Mitgliedern des Wizengamot sowie einigen Abteilungsleitern des Ministerium und einem Repräsentanten des Tagespropheten geschehen. Ich werde die Fragen stellen, und sie werden nicht zu tief gehen, sondern nur das hervorheben was wir wissen: das du nicht Draco Malfoy gefangen hältst, und nicht weisst wo er ist." Hill, der wie auch Shepherd Dumbledore nicht mochte, hatte nun eine Frage.

"Bist du dir sicher das wir dies vertuschen sollten? Ich denke, die Wahrheit ist hier das beste: gib zu das wir wussten, das Malfoy verschwunden ist, aber das wir auch davon ausgingen, das er freiwillig fort ist und wiederkehren würde. Es mag für manche Menschen sehr weit her geholt erscheinen, aber besser so als eine Lüge, die dann entdeckt wird." McGonagall sah aus als wollte sie lautstark reagieren, denn sie hatte erneut einen hochroten Kopf, aber Bones bremste sie aus.

"Genau so werden wir es machen Professor Hill. Derzeit müssen wir Professor Dumbledore als Verdächtigen ausschließen, und Narcissa Malfoy's Geschichte widerlegen."

"Wieso befragen wir sie nicht unter Veritaserum? Ihr Mann ist immerhin ein gesuchter Verbrecher."

"Das werden wir Minerva, sie zu finden ist hier allerdings das Problem. Wenn McCrae weiss, wo sie ist, so sagt er es nicht. Sie ist jedenfalls nicht in Malfoy Manor." Augustus McCrae war der Eigentümer des Tagespropheten, und es war kaum bekannt das er ein entfernter Cousin von den Lestrange-Brüdern und Molly Weasley war, was verdeutlichte, wie eng die Reinblüter in England mit einander verwandt waren. Er selbst stand aber definitiv der dunkleren Seite der Familie näher, und er hatte keine Probleme damit, Hasskampagnen gegen Dumbledore und Harry zu verbreiten. Dumbledore war nicht wirklich begeistert, Fragen unter Veritaserum beantworten zu müssen, sah aber keinen anderen Ausweg. Die Heuler dürften jetzt jede Minute eintreffen, wenn sie es nicht schon waren.

"Wo wollen wir es machen Amelia?"

"Also Albus, ich würde gerne mit dir ins Ministerium zurückkehren. Das WWN wird unseren Bericht live veröffentlichen, nachdem du den Test unter Veritaserum bestanden hast. Anschließend werden wir genügend Druck ausüben, damit McCrae die Anschuldigungen in der morgigen Ausgabe widerruft." Dumbledore nickte nun und wandte sich an die Lehrer.

"Ihr werdet euren Unterricht wie gewohnt fortführen, trotz des derzeitigen Chaos, denn die Schüler brauchen unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder hier, und Hogwarts wird wieder wie früher sein." Er verließ den Raum und Bones und Biller eilten ihm nach, da er sie mit seinem Abgang überrascht hatte.

Die anderen Lehrer, angeführt von Remus und Flitwick, setzten sich nun noch zusammen und besprachen weitere Sicherheitsmassnahmen, unter anderem die Verriegelung des Schlosses nach dem Ende der Quidditch-Spiele und des Trainings am Nachmittag. McGonagall wurde natürlich auch befragt, aber sie schien noch immer von den Vorwürfen Dumbledore gegenüber geschockt, und schloss sich der Mehrheit der Lehrer an. Ihre absolute Unterstützung aller Maßnahmen von Dumbledore, wie Remus im August recht deutlich gemacht hatte, begann langsam die anderen Lehrer zu belasten, welche sich immer mehr auf Flitwick stützten, wenn es um Themen ging, die sie normalerweise betrafen. Es wurde unter den Lehrern angenommen das Dumbledore, nachdem die Sache mit Voldemort beendet war, in Rente gehen würde, aber sie gingen auch davon aus, das McGonagall nach den letzten Problemen nicht seine Nachfolgerin würde, obwohl sie durchaus bei dem Schulrat beliebt war, allerdings besaß die Mehrheit der Mitglieder keinerlei Loyalität Dumbledore, Rufus oder Voldemort gegenüber.

Das Interview mit Dumbledore, wenn man es so nennen konnte, dauerte knapp fünfzehn Minuten und fand in einem abgeschirmten Raum statt, wie Bones es ihm versprochen hatte. Er beantwortete die Fragen so das er nicht in Verdacht geriet, jedenfalls dachten Bones und er es. Er gab unter Einfluss der Droge zu, das er nicht wusste wo Draco war, und das er nicht wusste wer es wissen könnte, abgesehen von Voldemort und der Mutter. Bones gestattete keine Fragen durch die Zeugen, und brachte selbst McCrae zum Schweigen, als dieser die Vereinbarung ignorieren wollte. Trotzdem schien diese Befragung die Anwesenden zu beruhigen. Typische Kommentare danach waren unter anderem:

"Ich wusste das du es nicht warst Albus."

"Natürlich hat ihn Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer."

"Der Junge foltert dich nur Albus, bestrafe ihn möglichst hart, wenn er wieder hier ist."

Erstaunlich ruhig verhielt sich McCrae, der sofort verschwand, und dabei vermutlich nicht die zahlreichen Aufspürzauber bemerkte, welche von praktisch jedem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter im Raum auf ihn gelegt wurden. Der Raum leerte sich nun bis auf Bones und Dumbledore, und der Minister trat kurz darauf auch zu ihnen.

"Du hast ihn also definitiv nicht entführt, das ist gut zu hören." Rufus lächelte, als wenn dies ein Scherz sei, aber Dumbledore hatte nun endgültig seinen Siedepunkt erreicht.

"Das ganze war absolut nicht witzig Rufus!" Der Minister sah ihn nur ruhig an.

"Beruhige dich Albus, du erleidest sonst noch einen Herzinfarkt. Du verstehst hoffentlich wieso dies notwendig war oder? Sieh dir die Handschrift an, ich war fast selbst davon überzeugt."

"Vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen Herr Minister." Rufus lächelte nur leicht als er diese vorwurfsvolle Stimmlage hörte, denn es gefiel ihm durchaus das der alte Mann so leiden musste.

"Gern geschehen Albus, meine Tür steht dir immer offen. Sobald der junge Malfoy gefunden wurde, und er wird unter Garantie vor dem Ablauf des Ultimatums wieder auftauchen, werden wir uns über die Sicherheit des Schlosses unterhalten müssen. Die Tatsache das Malfoy und seine Bodyguards ohne entdeckt zu werden so oft hinaus gelangen konnten, ist besorgniserregend." Das Rufus hier absolut recht hatte, machte es für Dumbledore dann am Ende etwas einfacher.

"Wo denken sie ist er Minister?"

"Oh bei Voldemort und seinen Leuten, da bin ich mir sicher. Er wird mit Sicherheit eine bizarre Geschichte erfinden in der du trotz aller Beweise weiterhin die Schuld trägst."

"Du machst dir keine Sorgen?"

"Nein das bin ich nicht, und das solltet ihr auch nicht sein. Dies ist Voldemort der sich einen perversen Scherz mit euch erlaubt, nichts anderes, und nicht weniger. Also, würdet ihr mich bitte entschuldigen, ich habe noch einen Termin. Wir sehen uns dann morgen für unser normales Treffen zum Mittag." Er verließ den Raum ohne auf eine Antwort von Dumbledore zu warten, und das in ziemlicher Eile, denn sein Termin war in Australien mit Fudge. Er war so damit beschäftigt dieses Problem zu lösen, das er kaum noch an das Fudge-Problem dachte, das praktisch gelöst war.

Dumbledore ging wieder in sein Büro und zu seinem Papierkram zurück, und dort erwartete der den kommenden Sturm an Heulern der kommen würde. Die Zahl der Heuler wegen Snape im Juli sowie Harry's Kampagne im November hatten die roten Umschläge wieder sehr beliebt gemacht, insbesondere aber die lilalen von Harry Potter's DIY Heuler Kit, welche in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen und der Großen Halle zu finden waren.

Er wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, denn er hielt bis zum Tagesende gut 75 Heuler. Er vernichtete sie aber, bevor sie sich aktivierten, aber trotzdem überraschte es ihn, das die Zahl der Heuler sich in den nächsten Tagen verringerte. Die Gesamtzahl der gesamten Woche überstieg nicht die des ersten Tages, und er begann sich etwas zu entspannen, obwohl er sich noch immer Sorgen um den jungen Malfoy machte. Und er fühlte sich am Samstag noch immer so, als Draco wieder auftauchte.

In der Zwischenzeit in Harry's Koffer zu einer ungewöhnlichen Uhrzeit:

"Also Bitte, dies ist die dümmste Sache die ich je gehört habe, wer wird es schon glauben?" Harry war nun vollkommen wach, aber eher weil er so dermaßen lachen musste als alles andere.

"Wer weiss Harry, aber er ist trotzdem verschwunden. Wir haben mit Neville gestern Abend über Eule gesprochen, und er erwähnte das Malfoy die letzten Tage krank war, und das ihn deshalb niemand gesehen habe. Er hat es nur kurz erwähnt und schien nichts von der Entführung zu wissen."

"Ich wusste nicht das ihr beiden Neville geschrieben hattet." Neville hatte diese Information in seinen Briefen vor Weihnachten nicht erwähnt.

"Das tun wir seit Luna und er im Laden waren. Wir nahmen an das Ron etwas überwacht werden musste, selbst aus der Entfernung heraus, weshalb Neville uns wöchentlich Bericht erstattet."

"Ihr vertraut Hermine in der Beziehung nicht? Ich dachte, das du deine Meinung bei ihr geändert hättest?" Fred rollte mit den Augen.

"Sie ist nicht objektiv genug wenn es um Ron geht, und das weisst du. Wir tun dies für Mum, nicht für uns selbst, und der Tölpel soll sich bitte schön selbst richten." Fred und George hatten bisher nicht zu den Maßnahmen von Percy im Bezug auf Ron gegriffen, aber sie würden definitiv keinerlei Kontakt mit ihm während des Schuljahres haben, vor allem da sie dessen letzte zehn Wochen in Great Lakes sein würden.

"Nebenbei, wir sind einer Meinung, das Draco absichtlich versteckt gehalten wird oder sich versteckt?"

"So sieht es aus, ich meine, wir drei mögen Dumbledore mit Sicherheit nicht, aber er würde niemals soweit gehen ihn zu entführen."

"Ja, es ist sicher nur eine weitere Schmierenkampagne unserer alten Freunde beim Tagespropheten. Geh du ruhig wieder ins Bett, wir melden uns wenn wir irgend etwas erfahren."

"Vielen Dank euch beiden." Harry ging wieder nach oben und war binnen Minuten wieder eingeschlafen, wobei Warrick und die anderen gar nicht bemerkt hatten, das er fort gewesen war. Er bekam die selben Fragen wie am Tage zuvor gestellt, als sein Name im Chronicle erwähnt wurde. Harry gab ihnen die selben normalen Antworten, und benahm sich vollkommen normal. Es war auch nicht gespielt, da er die Wahrheit bei dem Gerichtsverfahren von Lucius gesagt hatte: er hasste Draco Malfoy nicht wirklich. Er persönlich dachte das Draco einfach nur schlecht erzogen wurde, und wenn er ähnlich erzogen worden wäre, würde er sich vermutlich genauso benehmen. Während die Woche weiterging, dachte er immer weniger an seinen alten Rivalen, und dachte erst wieder daran als Draco wieder auftauchte.

Samstag, 28. Januar 1997

Knockturn Alley, London

16:05 Uhr GMT

Peter Pettigrew und Anton Dolohov wanderten vor Borgin und Burkes mit aufgesetzten Kapuzen hin und her, wobei sie auch Vielsafttrank bereit hielten. Die einfache Notiz von Fenrir Greyback, hatte explizit festgelegt das Pettigrew und nur eine weitere Person dort sein durften nachdem das Geld deponiert war. Voldemort hatte jedem, der nur ansatzweise mit Draco verwandt war, verboten, dort zu sein, da er fürchtete das sie sonst gefangen werden könnten. Den Tod riskierte er durchaus, aber er wollte den weiteren Verlust seiner Leute vermeiden. Die „Strafe" lag noch immer bei 500,000 Galleonen, und bei einem Bankguthaben von über 8 Millionen Galleonen belasteten sie ihn nicht wirklich. Malfoy hatte die Überweisungen wie verlangt vorbereitet, und zwar am Morgen des Tages, und die beiden Todesser warteten auf Greyback's Leute damit sie Draco entgegen nehmen konnten.

Der Treffpunkt selbst sagte den Todessern etwas sehr wichtiges: die Werwölfe besaßen mindestens einen Magier in ihren Reihen, denn kein Muggel-Werwolf konnte den Tropfenden Kessel sehen, und erst recht nicht in die Winkelgasse gelangen. Sie schlossen Remus aus, denn selbst er würde sich niemals von Potter und Dumbledore abwenden, und während sie durchaus an magische Werwölfe dachten, so hatten sie es doch nie wirklich gewusst.

"Wo sind sie Pettigrew? Sie sollten schon vor fünf Minuten hier sein."

"Sie versuchen uns unruhig zu machen Dolohov, sie werden hier sein."

"Was wenn sie uns versetzen? Das wir zahlen und sie den Jungen trotzdem behalten?"

"Dann hätten sie viel mehr verlangt, wenn sie dies planten. Bleib also ruhig." Dolohov begann mit sich selbst zu reden, obwohl Wurmschwanz soviel verstand das es nicht um ihn ging. Sie warteten noch weitere 15 Minuten bevor eine Person an sie heran trat.

Es war Edward Grant, Greyback's Stellvertreter, und ein Schulabgänger von vor 20 Jahren von der Michael Collins School, der irischen Version von Hogwarts. Greyback hatte ihm kurz nach dem Abschluss infiziert, obwohl es dem knapp 30jährigen Grant viel länger erschien.

"Hallo ihr Todesser." Pettigrew nickte ihm zu, und überging nun jede weitere Höflichkeit.

"Wo ist Draco, wir haben unseren Teil erfüllt." Grant hatte kein Interesse daran seine Zeit hier zu verschwenden.

"Er ist fast genau dort wo wir ihn gefunden haben." Pettigrew konnte es nicht glauben, während Dolohov seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab legte.

"Er ist wieder im Quidditch-Stadion?"

"Nicht genau, wir haben ihn vor den Türen von Hogwarts abgelegt. Ich bin Sicher das Dumbledore ihn gut versorgen wird. Vielen Dank für die Zahlung, wir brauchen das Geld." Mit diesem letzten Satz lief Grant zehn Schritte fort und verschwand, da er die Anti-Portschlüssel- und Anti-Apparationszauber nun verlassen hatte, welche Pettigrew errichtet hatte. Dolohov sah zu Pettigrew, seinen direkten Vorgesetzten.

"Was zur Hölle machen wir jetzt?" Pettigrew hatte keine Idee.

"Ich denke nicht das wir derzeit viel tun können Dolohov."

"Kannst du nicht als Ratte dort hin um dich umzusehen?"

"Nicht mehr, es sind jetzt Anti-Animaguszauber aktiv, ich komme so nicht einmal auf 500 Meter an das Schloss heran ohne sie auszulösen. Selbst McGonagall muss aufpassen wo sie draußen hingeht. Nein, wir müssen zurückkehren und den Meister darüber informieren." sie waren wenige Augenblicke später verschwunden und bereiteten sich geistig auf Voldemort's Reaktion vor..

Voldemort war nicht wirklich erfreut über diese Entwicklung seiner Pläne, welche durch diese feigen Tiere verhindert wurden. Er wusste das der junge Malfoy umgehend unter Veritaserum befragt würde, und Dumbledore würde sofort wissen wo er die letzten sechs Tage gewesen war. Er rief nun nach Lucius und Narcissa und unterrichtete sie über die Vorkommnisse.

"Soll ich dorthin gehen Meister?"

"Nein Narcissa, sie würden dich wegen der Notiz vermutlich sofort verhaften. Zumindest würden sie dich aber unter Veritaserum befragen und das können wir nicht riskieren. Deine Schwester wird vorläufig sein Vormund sein denke ich, zumindest für die nächsten Wochen bis er Geburtstag hat und volljährig wird." Draco's 17. Geburtstag war am 12. März.

"Du denkst das Andromeda sein Vormund wird?" Er sprach von Tonks' Mutter.

"Sie ist die nächste Verwandte die Verfügbar ist, denn keiner von euch kann es tun, ebenso wenig Bella. Ich weiss was du über deine Schwester denkst, und ich stimme dir auch darin zu, aber sie ist die einzigste Möglichkeit. Und Dumbledore wird sicherstellen das er alle Entscheidungen alleine trifft. Geht bitte zu dem zurück was ihr gemacht habt. Wenn es Nachrichten gibt werde ich euch rufen."

"Danke sehr Meister, komm bitte Narcissa." Lucius zog an ihrem Arm, und man hörte sie noch auf dem Gang mit einander streiten. Voldemort sah zu Pettigrew, der einzigsten verbliebenen Person im Raum.

"Es gibt ein weiteres Problem zu lösen Wurmschwanz, beginne mit den nötigen Planungen."

"Ja Meister."

Rückblick 16:00 Uhr GMT

Hogwarts Castle

Die beiden Werwölfe, beide wohlgemerkt verwandelt, trugen so schnell es ging den Körper von Draco Malfoy vor die Haupttür und legten ihn ab. Jeder klopfte dreimal an die Tür, und dann liefen sie so schnell es ging in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes, wo sie auf eine Patroulie der Zentauren trafen, welche sie sofort Angriffen, wobei einer von ihnen sofort getötet wurde und der andere gefangen genommen wurde. Bane, der ranghöchste Zentaure weigerte sich dem Vorschlag zu folgen, die Magier zu informieren. Er würde sich solange weigern, mit Dumbledore und seinen Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten wie dieser den Verräter Firenze beherbergte und als Arbeitnehmer angestellt hatte. Greyback fand nie heraus was mit ihnen geschehen war, und musste einige langfristige Pläne deshalb ändern, aber auch seinen Standort wechseln.

Filch befand sich durch Zufall am nächsten an der Tür, und öffnete sie, nur um den jungen Malfoy dort liegen zu sehen. Er fasste ihn nicht weiter an sondern schrie so laut er konnte um Hilfe. Remus und Flitwick waren ihm am nächsten, da beide gerade in Richtung der Bibliothek gingen als sie Filch's Rufe hörten. Sie kamen nun angelaufen, und sahen Filch der neben Draco kniete. Draco hatte Schürfwunden, Schnittwunden, und viele andere Wunden im Gesicht und an den Händen, und er trug die Kleidung die er am Sonntag getragen hatte. Filch hatte sich weit genug beruhigt um nach einem Puls zu suchen den er auch fand.

"Er lebt noch, ich weiss aber nicht mehr als dies."

"Mr. Filch, bitte informieren sie den Direktor das wir ihn in die Krankenstation bringen." Der Hausmeister lief nun fort während Flitwick Draco empor schweben lies und beide so schnell wie möglich zur Krankenstation gingen. Pomfrey reagierte mit einem leisen Schrei als sie die Verletzungen sah, und nachdem Draco entkleidet war, sah sie das die Verletzungen den ganzen Körper bedeckten. Dumbledore kam nun herein gelaufen, gefolgt von McGonagall und Shepherd, welche wenigen Sekunden später eintrafen.

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" Remus deutete auf die Verletzungen.

"Er wurde gefoltert Albus, das ist denke ich eindeutig." Shepherd, der gerne untertrieb, sagte das was alle dachten.

"Das ist keine magische Folter." Pomfrey ignorierte sie komplett, während sie Draco immer wieder einen Trank einflößte, und dabei immer wieder den nächsten murmelte, und wie viel. Remus untersuchte den Körper genauer, entsetzt über das was er sah, aber auch gleichzeitig fasziniert.

"Es sieht so aus als wenn sie einen Gürtel verwendet hätten, oder ein Seil, sowie eine Muggelwaffe namens Taser, welcher elektrische Stromstösse abgibt, und eine einfache Variante des Cruciatus praktisch darstellt. Soviel kann ich jetzt schon sagen."

"Voldemort würde ihm das antun? Die Malfoys sind seine engsten Berater." Dumbledore hatte hier eine andere Meinung.

"Ich denke nicht das Voldemort und seine Leute dies getan haben Minerva, dies waren Schäden durch Muggel." Nun sagte Shepherd:

"Oder vielleicht Werwölfe? Wir haben Gerüchte gehört das die Todesser und Greyback im Streit liegen." Nun herrschte Stille im Raum, denn die Wunden von Tasern, oder zumindest dachte Remus das es solche waren, immer wichtiger wurden. Pomfrey nahm Malfoy etwas Blut ab, und ging in ihren Arbeitsbereich um es zu Prüfen.

"Minerva, wir werden das Schloss bei Beginn des Abendbrots ab sofort verriegeln. Der geplante Ausflug in die Winkelgasse ist für alle Schüler unter der 6. Jahrgangsstufe gesperrt, und diese werden stark überwacht."

"Wir müssen seine Mutter informieren." Dumbledore und Voldemort waren in diesem Punkt einer Meinung, wie Dumbledore durch seine Stimmlage deutlich machte.

"Nein, Narcissa Malfoy verdient diese Höflichkeit nach dieser Kampagne nicht, welche sie und McCrae gegen mich und die Schule begonnen haben. Informiert bitte Andromeda Tonks, sie wird als Draco's Vormund fungieren während er hier ist. Wenn Narcissa dies nicht wünscht, kann sie gerne hier erscheinen und es erklären. Dann werden wir uns ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten." Dumbledore, als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot, hatte durchaus die Befugnis jemanden zu verhaften. McGonagall ging zum Kamin um Andromeda zu benachrichtigen, während die anderen drei Männer Pomfrey und Draco beobachteten. Nach gut 10 Minuten, und nachdem McGonagall mit Draco's Tante zurückgekehrt war, kam Pomfrey mit den ersten Resultaten zurück.

"Sein Blut zeigt Anzeichen einer massiven Infektion, aber auch von Entzugserscheinungen. Ich werde ihm einen weiteren Trank geben, der ihn vorläufig in einem Koma belässt, wodurch die Heilung beschleunigt wird."

"Was ist mit Werwolf-Antikörpern?"

"Es ist noch zu früh um das zu sagen Remus, der Test dauert noch gut eine Stunde. Aber angesichts der Wunden die ich sah, können wir davon ausgehen, das er infiziert wurde." Dumbledore drehte sich zu Shepherd um.

"Charles, ich denke du solltest eine weitere Phiole Werwolf-Banntrank vorbereiten."

"Natürlich Direktor, ich mache so oder so in der Regel mehr als einen für den Fall der Fälle. Draco wird für den nächsten Vollmond genügend zur Verfügung haben." Andromeda sagte kein Wort, denn sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Dies war das erste Mal, das sie Draco seit Jahren so nahe war, und wie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, irgend welche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und dann war da noch die Reaktion ihrer Schwestern……nun, bisher waren Andromeda und Ted Tonks in irgend einer Form vor Todessern immer geschützt gewesen, aber jetzt?

Dumbledore ging nun los um das Ministerium zu informieren, und kehrte in dem Moment mit Bones zurück als die Resultate der Bluttests verfügbar waren.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber Draco trägt die Werwolf-Antikörper in seinem Blut. Er ist jetzt offiziell ein Werwolf." Der Raum war totenstill, als dieses Problem allen bewusst wurde. Remus nahm nun den Bullen bei den Hörnern und sprach sie alle an.

"Nun, es wiederholt sich das selbe wie vor 25 Jahren, und wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen: Was sagen wir den Schülern und der Öffentlichkeit? Schützen wir ihn, wie ihr es bei mir getan habt? Oder unterrichten wir sie über die Vorteile des Werwolfbann-Trankes, durch den sie keine Probleme mehr darstellen?" Keiner von ihnen hatte eine sofortige Antwort darauf, aber alle, außer Shepherd vermutlich, dachten vermutlich das es, wenn es ein normaler Schüler wäre, relativ einfach wäre, seine Krankheit die nächsten 17 Monate geheim zu halten.

"Das ist hier die wichtigste Frage Remus, aber diese muss nicht sofort beantwortet werden. Poppy, wie lange muss er im Koma bleiben?"

"Zumindest einige Tage, vermutlich aber länger, er hat über zwei Dutzend gebrochene Knochen, sowie mehrere verletzte Organe. Wenn dies ein Muggel-Jugendlicher wäre, wären die Verletzungen schon wegen der Menge absolut tödlich gewesen."

"Amelia?"

"Ich sehe kein Problem damit zu warten, bis er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Werden sie ihn für seine Aktivitäten bestrafen?"

"Nein Amelia, ich denke wir sind einer Meinung, das er bestraft genug ist, und er seine Lektion gelernt hat." Das war sein letztes Wort und Dumbledore ging wieder in sein Büro. Den Schülern wurde es an diesem Abend beim Abendessen gesagt, aber es wurden keine Besucher zugelassen, und Draco wurde in einen kleinen Raum neben dem Büro von Dumbledore gebracht. Andromeda war die einzigste außer den Lehrern die ihn sah, allerdings sagte sie Dumbledore nicht, das sie durchaus im Kontakt mit ihrer Schwester stand, und ihr Regelmäßig über seinen Zustand berichtete, allerdings erwähnte sie die Tatsache nicht, das er nun ein Werwolf war. Es war nichts falsches daran, bei dem was sie tat, aber der alte Mann würde sich sicher nicht darüber freuen wenn er es wüsste. Ironischerweise war Draco jetzt ein erstaunlich reicher Junge, da er der alleinige Erbe von Snape's Vermögen war, das aus über einer Million Galleonen sowie Snape Manor bestand.

Draco's Verletzungen heilten sehr langsam, und er wurde für gut drei Wochen eingesperrt. Er war beim nächsten Vollmond nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber seinen Körper störte dies nicht, und er verwandelte sich trotzdem. Er war vorsichtshalber mit dem Wolfsbanntrank zwangsernährt worden, und die Nacht verlief so normal wie möglich. Er würde am Tag nach dem Valentinstag erwachen, denn sein Geist kämpfte bereits gegen die Schlaftränke. Seine Reaktion auf seine besondere Kondition blieb abzuwarten.

Die öffentliche Reaktion auf die Nachrichten war recht geteilt, und das Draco als Werwolf wieder auftauchte, machte so manchen Zweifler nachdenklich. Jene, die Dumbledore hassten, dachten, das es zu eindeutig sei, wo Draco aufgetaucht war. Jene die hinter Dumbledore standen wurden ebenfalls verdächtigt, wobei man aber annahm, das ihr Held irgend etwas getan hatte, um ihn zurückzuholen. Leider lasen die Zentauren den Tagespropheten nicht, denn sonst hätten sie diese Behauptung sehr schnell widerlegen können. Die Spannungen hatten sich etwas gelegt, aber sie würden mit Sicherheit wieder aufflammen, sobald sich Draco zu Wort meldete.

Sonntag, 29. Januar 1997

Great Lakes Außenbereich

13:30 Uhr EDT

Heute war Drew's Geburtstag, und bevor seine Eltern zum Abendbrot mit ihm und seinen Freunden eintrafen, gingen Harry, Dobby und Winky und er auf eine Suche.

Um nach den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern zu suchen.

Die anderen hatten sich aus verschiedenen Gründen entschuldigt: Warrick wollte lernen; Reiko schrieb derzeit an Harry's Hausaufgabe für Muggelstudien, welche er bereits vorgeschrieben hatte; Sophie war erkältet, und würde das Haus auch dann nicht verlassen wenn jemand den Zauberstab auf sie richtete; Jonas und Claudia hatten sich schlicht geweigert, und gesagt das sie nicht so wahnsinnig seien auf die Suche zu gehen. Trotzdem hatte Harry Luna versprochen das er es zumindest versuchen würde, und Dobby und Winky störte es nicht, ebenso wenig Drew. Mit der Erlaubnis von Murray, waren die beiden aufgebrochen, wobei sie versprochen hatten, zum Abendbrot wieder zurück zu sein. Sie wusste aber nicht das Dobby und Winky die beiden begleiteten, für den Fall das sie jemanden begegneten, obwohl die beiden verschwinden würden, wenn ihnen ein Auto begegnete. Sie waren eine knappe Meile unterwegs, beladen mit Jacken und Warmhaltezaubern, als Drew zu Harry hinüber schaute.

"Wonach suchen wir überhaupt?" Er hatte noch nie von ihnen gehört, und das traf auch auf den Rest der Gruppe zu, abgesehen von Harry, und das nur dank Luna.

"Ich weiss es nicht genau Drew, das weiss man nur wenn man Luna besser kennt."

"Bei dir klingt das so Cool, wir brauchen mit Sicherheit jemanden wie dich hier." Ja das taten sie, und Harry gab durchaus zu, das er dazu neigte, Luna's Persönlichkeit zu imitieren, zumindest, wenn die Schüler in der Nähe waren. Er fragte sich bereits, ob es daran lag, das er ein Brite unter Amerikanern war. Derzeit war er zwar der einzigste Ausländer in der Schule, aber Jessica hatte ihm erzählt das es auch in Salem einige gab, aber diese Schule galt noch immer als die Beste in Amerika.

"Es ist niemand dieser Art in Jefferson?"

"Nicht wirklich, das wäre mit Sicherheit recht schnell bemerkt worden. Sie und Neville sind sehr eng befreundet oder?" Harry's Augen öffneten sich, denn diese Entwicklung überraschte ihn.

"Soweit ich weiss ja." Das lenkte ihn aber nicht ab.

"Nun, sollte sich das ändern, würde ich sie gerne kennen lernen, denn sie klingt wie jemand den ich gerne kennen würde." Dies wäre interessant zu beobachten, denn Harry plante bereits einen Besuch von zumindest Neville und Luna im Sommer. Drew blieb in der Regel zwar nicht im Sommer hier, aber das lies sich durchaus arrangieren.

"Kein Problem, sie ist eine wirklich interessante Person, ich wünschte das ich ihr meine Freundschaft im letzten Jahr deutlicher gezeigt hätte." Wo wir gerade bei den Mädchen in Hogwarts waren:

"Hat Hermine dir schon geschrieben? Ist sie noch immer wütend?" Harry hatte ihm den Zwischenfall in dem Denkarium gezeigt.

"Einmal, und es waren nur vier Sätze, und wenn es nicht ihre Handschrift gewesen wäre hätte ich schwören können, das es eine Nachricht von Ron wäre."

"Vielleicht war sie das auch." Der Gedanke war beim Lesen der Nachricht auch gekommen. Er ging auf einen Punkt bereitwillig ein.

"Ich gebe ja zu, das wir es mit den Schneebällen übertrieben haben, und das habe ich ihr auch in meinem Brief in etwa geschrieben." Er hatte das Thema nicht direkt angesprochen, da er Ron nicht verärgern wollte, aber er hatte gehofft, das Hermine die Hinweise verstehen würde. Dies war eindeutig nicht der Fall.

"Das ist verständlich, aber es klingt auch eindeutig so als würde sie über reagieren."

"Sie hält zu ihrem Freund, das kann ich ihr nicht vorwerfen. Hermine ist absolut loyal, und Ron und ich haben sie zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen, und sie hat sich für ihn entschieden." Es war immer so gewesen, musste Harry in Gedanken zugeben. Egal wie dämlich sich Ron verhalten hatte, so hatte Hermine sich immer hinter ihn gestellt. Nun ja, abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall, wo Ron dachte das Crookshanks Scabbers gefressen hätte, aber das war eine Ausnahme.

Sie waren nun außer Sichtweite der Schule, außer jemand benutzte das Fernglas von Harry, welches er bei sich trug. Er erwartete allerdings nicht, irgend etwas zu finden, aber wenigstens konnte er Luna gegenüber behaupten gesucht zu haben. Nebenbei war er der Ansicht, das ihm frische Luft gut tun würde, und er hatte die Umgebung nie wirklich gesehen außer vom Besen aus. Und dank des Windes dort oben war es keine gute Aussicht. Der Schnee war auf dem Boden erstaunlich dünn, und mussten nicht auf den Wegen bleiben.

"Du hast sie aber nie derart bedrängt oder? Für mich klingt es eher das du besser zu ihr passt als sie zu Ron."

"Vielleicht hätte ich es irgendwann ähnlich gesehen, wer weiss. Ich denke jemand muss wirklich erwachsen sein, um Hermine in der Art zu verstehen. Und nein, sag es nicht, ich muss dir zustimmen das Ron absolut nicht erwachsen ist, ich denke er liebt es einfach, wenn andere für ihn sein Leben organisieren und derartige Dinge, und Hermine macht dieses sehr gerne. Ich wäre nicht in dieser Art bereit dazu gewesen."

"Du du machst es nicht genauso bei Sophie? Jedenfalls sieht es Warrick so."

"Das ist seine Meinung. Reiko ist in dieser Sache die Verantwortliche, nicht er. Und nur weil Sophie und ich uns nicht streiten, heißt das nicht das es nie passiert."

"Sehr diskret aber, das verstehe ich auch." Harry fragte nun das ihn schon lange auf der Zunge lag.

"Waren Sophie und du je ein Paar? Sie scheint deine Art zu mögen." Der ruhige Typ, das meinte er, aber das plötzliche Interesse an Luna irritierte ihn.

"Ehrlich?" Oh oh, Harry bereute seine Frage sofort.

"Ja."

"Nein." Er sagte dies so ernst, das beide Lachen mussten.

"Also ist meine Freundin nicht gut genug für dich? Hmm?" Er sagte dies mit einem Lächeln, und Drew schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es so höflich wie möglich zu sagen.

"Weißt du, nur weil Jonas und ich nicht so eng befreundet waren, heißt dies nicht das ich nicht einige Dinge erfahren habe. Ich weiss wie Claudia und sie zu Jungen standen, und ich war schon frühzeitig der Meinung das es zu viele Probleme gäbe." Dies beantwortete zwar nicht wirklich die Frage, aber es genügte Harry.

"Ich habe es schon früher gehört, unter anderem von Claudia." Drew zuckte zusammen als er dies hörte, und versuchte den Problemen zu entgehen.

"Bitte versuch nicht mich mit ihr zu verkuppeln." Harry kicherte nun.

"Ich habe dies gut 20 Sekunden lang überlegt, es aber dann verdrängt."

"Vielen Dank, aber das scheint es nicht wirklich zu beantworten."

"Sie ist nicht so schlimm Drew." Der andere konnte dem nicht widersprechen.

"Als Freund, nein, solange wir als Gruppe unterwegs sind." Harry konnte dem durchaus zustimmen, denn wenn Claudia und er alleine waren, was sehr selten vor kam, so unterhielten sie sich in der Regel über Geschichtsthemen, denn dies interessierte beide.

"Ich verbringe wirklich selten irgendwelche Zeit mit ihr alleine, so das dies die einzigste Zeit ist, wo ich sie sehe."

"Das habe ich bemerkt, aber du hast den Koffer. Da hast du genügend Privatsphäre wenn nötig."

"Überlegst du deine Eltern um einen für deinen Abschluss zu bitten?"

"Sie verdienen beide gut Harry, aber nicht derart gut. Selbst wenn Mom vielleicht in ein paar Tagen sich der Präsidentenwahl stellen sollte, werden wir nicht derart reich sein."

"Was ist mit dir, willst du noch immer ein Auror werden?"

"Es ist eine gute Reservemöglichkeit, wenn mir nichts einfällt was mir sonst gefallen könnte. Die Idee, in Dad's Fußstapfen zu treten ist aber nicht meine Idealvorstellung."

"Wird er vermutlich der Nachfolger von Jacobsen?" Mike Jacobsen war der Chef der amerikanischen Auroren, den Harry nach den Kämpfen bei dem Gerichtsverfahren kennen gelernt hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, eher Patrick O'Brian, der Chef des Büros in San Francisco, denn er ist ranghöher, glaube ich. Oder sie fragen erneut Shupe, er war sehr beliebt, als er dort war." Der Leiter von Salem, Beau Shupe hatte immer wieder zwischen der Arbeit als Lehrer und als Auror in den letzten 25 Jahren gewechselt.

"Was ist mit dir? Ich gehe derzeit einmal davon aus das du mich nicht an die Akademie begleiten wirst."

"Würden sie mich denn überhaupt nehmen? Ich bin kein Amerikaner, und müsste ich nicht recht lange hier leben um die Staatsbürgerschaft zu bekommen?"

"Sie würden dich aufnehmen, da du deinen Abschluss auf einer amerikanischen Schule gemacht hast. Und soweit ich weiss sind es sechs Jahre für den Pass, aber ich würde mich nicht genau festlegen, es kann auch mehr oder weniger sein."

"Nun, ich denke ich wähle den einfachen Weg des Quidditchspielers, zumindest für ein paar Jahre."

"Hier oder in Großbritannien?" Harry hielt eine Minute inne, während er nachdachte.

"Ich denke nicht das ich in England willkommen wäre, Drew, zumindest bei den meisten Vereinen."

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine meinen Wechsel hier her, der nicht gut ankommen mag. Viele Leute betrachten es als Beleidigung, als wenn ich sagen würde, das ich zu gut für England wäre oder so etwas. Und dann noch mein Verhalten Dumbledore und McGonagall gegenüber, im Privaten und in der Öffentlichkeit. Gewiss bezüglich der Prophezeiung bin ich gebunden aber danach? Ich weiss es nicht."

"Ja, aber haben sie diese Dinge nicht verdient?" Das hatten sie, aber Harry schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf.

"Es ist nicht das selbe, das Problem hier ist, das ich noch dort war, als ich sie austeilte. Wenn ich dort geblieben wäre und dies getan hätte, sähe es deutlich besser aus."

"Du standst unter ihrer Weisungsbefugnis als du in Hogwarts warst, du konntest ihnen nicht einfach deine Meinung sagen."

"Das ist egal Drew, zumindest aus Sicht der Öffentlichkeit."

"Und wenn du Voldemort besiegst?" Harry lachte nun leicht.

"Sie werden sich als erstes beschweren, das ich es nicht schon früher getan habe."

"Also ist dein Exil praktisch permanent?"

"Es hängt von dem Geschehen der nächsten 13 Monate ab. Ich habe Fred und George gebeten es zu überprüfen, und ich muss mich am bis zum 31. Mai nächsten Jahres in die Liste möglicher Spieler eintragen lassen, denn die Auswahl findet 90 Tage später statt. Dann muss ich mich entscheiden. Sophie wird ein wichtiger Faktor sein, denn ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht mit nach England zurück mitnehmen, wenn sie denn überhaupt wollte, und das ist nicht sicher." Dieses Thema war bisher noch nicht angesprochen worden, da Harry annahm, das sie nein sagen würde.

"Sie haben auch einige Heuler verschickt oder."

"Oh das war zu erwarten, selbst wenn ich mich für ein englisches Mädchen entschieden hätte. Außer bei Cho vielleicht, damit wären sie zufrieden gewesen denke ich, da sie ein bekanntes Mädchen in der Schule ist und so weiter."

"Wie hat sie ihre Heuler aufgenommen?" Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich war nicht glücklich darüber als ich dies herausgefunden habe, und das habe ich auch Sophie und Reiko gesagt. Ich habe ihr geschrieben und mich entschuldigt, und ich denke sie hat mir geglaubt, als ich sagte, das ich dies nicht war. Sie hat mir das auch geschrieben, aber es war trotzdem kein angenehmer Brief."

"Wird mich denn keiner von diesem Priester befreien?" Dieser bekannte Satz von Henry II., stammte aus einem Film von Beckett.

"Ja, ich habe einige Hunde freigelassen, ich denke mir kann man dafür auch den Vorwurf machen."

Sie hielten inne und tranken eine Tasse Kakao aus ihren Thermoskannen, während sie sich umsahen, einer mit und einer ohne Fernglas. Sie sahen nicht viel, nur ein paar Fahrzeuge hier und da, sowie ein paar Flugzeuge über ihnen. Es waren keine Personen zu sehen, und definitiv nichts das man als Snorkack bezeichnen konnte.

"Wieso sind wir noch einmal hier?"

"Du kommst etwas an die Frische Luft, und ich erfülle eine Bitte eines Freundes. Dobby und Winky sind genauso verrückt."

"Wenn nicht die Warmhaltezauber wären, täte mir die frische Luft nicht wirklich gut."

"Ist es nicht praktisch ein Magier zu sein?"

"Ich werde sicher nicht meinen Platz mit irgend welchen Muggeln tauschen."

„Wärst du lieber ein Milliardär in der Muggelwelt oder ein normal verdienender Magier?" Dies war eine durchaus normales Thema unter jungen Magiern.

"Vermutlich der Milliardär. Man kann sich so viele Dinge leisten die den Verlust der Magie fast aufwerten. Anders herum würde der Milliardär sicher die Magie wählen." Harry lachte nun.

"Das denke ich auch. Ich würde trotzdem den Magier wählen, und ich freue mich schon auf die Zeit nach der Schule ohne die ganzen Regeln, und darauf die Magie frei verwenden zu können."

"Viele Jugendliche in deinem Alter sehen es genauso, und es überrascht mich immer wieder wie viele von uns danach auf ein Muggel-College gehen."

"Du wirst es nicht tun?"

"Nein, ich möchte nicht in der Muggelwelt arbeiten, und das College ist nicht nötig, wenn man es nicht möchte. Und du?"

"Ich warte ab ob Sophie mich für die SAT einträgt oder nicht. Wenn sie es tut, werde ich sie ablegen und dann sehen welche Möglichkeiten mir offen stehen, und wenn nicht dann halt nicht." Drew sah sich nun mit dem Fernglas um, und entdeckte etwas in einiger Entfernung.

"Wie sagtest du sehen diese Viecher aus?" Harry sah nun auf seine Uhr, und überlegte wie lange sie hier bleiben müssten, um sein Versprechen an Luna zu erfüllen.

"Ich weiss es nicht…….einen Moment, hast du irgend etwas gesehen?" Drew reichte ihm das Fernglas und deutete auf ein Objekt in der Ferne. Harry vergrößerte es so gut wie möglich, und sah etwas, das etwa eine Meile entfernt auf dem Boden kroch. Er erkannte nicht genau was es war, aber er kannte sich auch nicht mit Tieren so gut aus. Er erkannte aber das es sich sehr langsam fortbewegte, aber sollte bei diesem Wetter überhaupt etwas unterwegs sein?

"Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag Drew, wir finden heraus was es ist und gehen dann nach Hause."

"Das wollte ich ebenfalls vorschlagen, gehen wir los."

"Dobby, Winky, geht bitte direkt zu diesem Tier und stellt sicher das es sich in keinen Löchern versteckt, okay?"

"Geht klar Harry." Sie verschwanden und Harry konnte sie dank des Fernglases noch erkennen. Harry und Drew erhöhten ihr Tempo, und erreichten die Stelle binnen 15 Minuten, eine durchaus gute Zeit wenn man die Temperaturen von unter Null Grad bedachte. Als sie dort eintrafen, sahen sie wie sich Dobby und Winky unterhielten während sie der sehr langsamen Schildkröte folgten.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache das es KEINE Schildkröte war, sondern nur deren Geschwindigkeit mit ihr teilte. Es war knapp einen Fuss lang, etwa einen halben Fuss breit, und sehr stark behaart, und hatte fünf Beine auf jeder Seite, und das Fell war vollkommen schwarz…….was vermutlich der Grund war wieso Drew es auf dem weißen Schnee gefunden hatte. Es ignorierte Dobby und Winky, welche sich weigerten es zu berühren. Harry hatte noch nie etwas ähnliches gesehen, und Drew scheinbar ebenfalls nicht.

"Äh Harry, was ist das?"

"Ich weiss es nicht Drew. Winky, würdest du bitte." Winky photographierte einen kompletten Film voll von dem Tier, das sich etwa zwei Fuss die Minute weit bewegte. Sie photographierte es aus allen Richtungen, und nahm sogar mit Dobby, Harry, und Drew ein Gruppenphoto davon auf. Während Harry sich daneben kniete, bemerkte er etwas das in der Tat Hörnern auf dem Schädel des Tieres ähnelte, er war sich aber nicht sicher.

"Luna sagte das wir wissen würden wenn wir es sehen würden, aber ich kann nicht glauben das wir es wirklich so schnell gefunden haben. Dies dürfte ein Muggeltier sein, das bisher im Unterrichtsstoff nicht vor kam." Drew schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiss nicht ob dies magisch oder nicht magisch ist, aber es sieht wie ein Tier aus dem Fernsehen aus. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Aufspürzauber auf es legen, um zu sehen wo es hin geht. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit können wir ihm nicht folgen, denn dann wären wir den Rest der Woche unterwegs." Harry hatte es sich anders überlegt, egal was es war.

"Ich stimme dir zu, die Bilder allein dürften ihr bereits reichen. Das Ding ist definitiv magisch, denn nur wir vier hier und dieses Tier sind die einzigsten bei diesem Wetter draußen. Und das Tier hat definitiv nicht genug Fell um sich warm zu halten."

"Egal, ich denke dies wird sie sehr freuen."

"Ich überlasse es dir den Überwachungszauber zu aktivieren als ersten Zauber außerhalb der Schule."

"Nun ja, nicht der aller erste, denn ich habe einige Dinge im Sommer getan, aber nur innerhalb des Hauses meines Vaters. Aber bitte sehr:" Er belegte das Wesen mit dem Zauber, welches sie direkt als Snorkack bezeichneten, und beobachteten, wie es langsam verschwand.

"Weißt du, wenn es 20 Grad wärmer wäre, würde ich ihm glatt einfach folgen."

"Wie weit außerhalb sind wir?"

"Etwa vier Meilen, genau weiss ich es nicht. Ich erkenne einige Dinge die ich schon aus der Luft sah, aber zum Glück gibt es unsere Fußspuren für den Rückweg."

"Es wäre wirklich interessant zu erklären, wieso wir zu spät sind."

"Oh ich würde einfach Dobby meinen und Warrick's Besen holen lassen und wir würden nach Hause fliegen."

"Und was ist, wenn wir auf Muggel unterwegs stoßen würden?"

"Nun es gibt für jede Situation eine Lösung Drew. Winky, Dobby, geht bitte vor und entwickelt den Film. Stellt drei Kopien von jedem Photo her: eine für uns, eine für Luna, und eine für die Zeitschrift von der Luna mir erzählt hat. Geht bitte nicht zu ihr bis wir wieder da sind, ich möchte ihr eine Nachricht schreiben…..nein, streicht das, ihr schleicht euch in das Schloss und berichtet ihr direkt." Dobby und Winky nickten beide und wollten bereits verschwinden als Harry sie aufhielt und zu Drew sah.

"Erzählt ihr bitte nicht das Drew sich für sie interessiert, denn Neville wird vermutlich dabei sein." Beide Elfen kicherten und nickten. Sie verschwanden, und die beiden Jungen gingen wieder in Richtung Schule. Sie unterhielten sich während des 90 minütigen Marsches über das nächste Ziel für einen Scherz, wobei Harry nichts von der inoffiziellen Freigabe durch Murray erzählte. Er machte sich Sorgen, das ins besondere Claudia glauben könnte das er eine Art Vereinbarung mit Murray getroffen haben könnte, und das wollte er nicht.

Sie erreichten erschöpft aber zufrieden nun die Schule. Sie gingen zuerst nach Jefferson um zu sehen, ob Drew's Eltern schon dort waren, aber dem war nicht so, weshalb Drew nur seine Jacke ablegte und Harry dann in den Koffer folgte, wo sie die Bilder betrachten wollten. Sophie schlief auf der Couch, wobei ihr Verwandlungsbuch auf den Boden gefallen war.

Winky und Dobby waren fort, aber sie hatten wie abgesprochen die Photos hinterlassen. Sie waren wunderschön, und Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Sophie zu wecken um sie ihr zu zeigen. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich auf.

"Ihr habt wirklich etwas gefunden?"

"Etwas ist das passende Wort. Sieh her." Nach einem kräftigen Gähnen, denn sie hatte zwei Stunden geschlafen, betrachtete sie die Bilder.

"Ich habe noch nie etwas derartiges gesehen. Was ist es?"

"Das ist die Frage des Tages, wir wissen es auch nicht. Hoffentlich weiss es Luna, Dobby und Winky sind derzeit bei ihr."

"Ist es in Schottland nicht schon sehr spät?"

"Für die Wissenschaft ist es noch nie zu spät gewesen oder Drew." Drew nickte.

"Er hat Recht mit dem gesagten."

"Vorsicht Drew, er führt dich in das Netz des Wahnsinns ein."

"Du warst die erste eingeführte, meine Liebe, es ist zu Spät darüber sich aufzuregen."

"Hast du dich je beschwert? Sag es nicht." Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, entschied sich aber dagegen.

"Ja Liebling." Sie klopfte ihm auf den Kopf und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

"Also Drew, bist du froh das du dabei warst? Es war ein recht kurioses Geburtstagsgeschenk oder?" Drew musste irgendwie zustimmen das er gerne mitgekommen war.

"Es war nur Spaß Sophie, obwohl es deutlich mehr Spaß war als wenn wir wirklich nichts gefunden hätten."

"Erfolg kompensiert so manches Problem."

"Welchen Glückskeks hast du in der Perle der Weisheit gefunden?"

"Fang bitte nicht damit an meine Liebe."

"Gebt ihm bitte sein echtes Geschenk."

"Sicher, ruiniere ruhig diesen Moment. Drew, das war natürlich nicht das richtige Geschenk, denn wir sechs haben dir mehrere CDs besorgt, ich glaube man nennt sie Importe, und zwar aus England. Bill hat sie ausgesucht, denn bei ihm weiss ich, das er sich mit der Muggelmusik auskennt." Er ging zu seinem Bücherregal hinüber und entfernte den Tarnzauber, so das insgesamt 10 CD-Boxen sichtbar wurden, welche sich mit der von Drew bevorzugten Musikrichtung der alternativen Musik befassten, und von 10 verschiedenen Gruppen stammten.

"Danke, das ist echt genial." Er schüttelte Harry's Hand und umarmte Sophie. Seine CD-Sammlung durchbrach nun die 100er Marke, und Harry hatte darauf geachtet, das Drew diese CDs noch nicht besaß.

In dem Moment kamen die Elfen zurück und beide grinsten recht breit.

"Nun, war es ein Gehörnter Snorkack?"

"Nein Harry, sie war sich recht Sicher, das es keiner war." Die drei Jugendlichen warteten nun neugierig was es war.

"Nun was denkt sie darüber?"

"Sie nannte es einen Vierzähnigen Gimmerslammer." Stille herrschte nun im Zimmer als Harry, Sophie, und Drew sich dies durch den Kopf gehen ließen. Drew fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

"Entschuldige Dobby, könntest du das bitte wiederholen?"

"Einen Vierzähnigen Gimmerslammer." Man konnte eindeutig erkennen, das keiner der drei Menschen je davon gehört hatte.

"Und es ist wirklich sehr selten oder hat einen besonderen wissenschaftlichen Wert?"

"Sie sagte es wäre etwas sehr seltenes, das nur in kaltem Klima gefunden werden könnte, und das sie sich über die Photos und den Bericht darüber freuen würde. Sie sagte das die Bildrechte bei dir und Drew liegen würden." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun du hast die Bilder gemacht Winky, du solltest das Lob bekommen." Ihre Bilder für den Tagespropheten im Bezug auf Snape waren mehr oder weniger ignoriert worden, weshalb sich Harry später bei der Redaktion beschwerte.

"Nein Harry, es war deine Kamera, du hättest die Bilder ebenso schnell machen können." Das war eine sehr lange Ansprache von Winky, selbst vor Leuten die sie sehr gut kannte. Sie klang sehr resolut, weshalb Harry nicht weiter darauf einging.

"In Ordnung Winky, wenn du das sagst….und auch nur weil du es sagst." Sie nickte nun heftig.

"Was hat Luna noch gesagt Dobby?"

"Sie schreibt euch allen derzeit einen Brief, und ich kann ihn morgen Nachmittag abholen. Sie bat mit auch dir Harry zu sagen, das der Quibbler die Erstberichtsrechte habe, und das sie ihren Vater unterrichten würde. Oh, und sie sagte noch das sie euch dankbar ist das ihr nach den „Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler" gesucht habt, es würde ihr sehr viel bedeuten." Harry und Drew lächelten, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry mochte Luna durchaus, insbesondere weil sie immer sehr unterhaltsam ist, aber insbesondere weil sie äußerst loyal war und nie um etwas als Gegenleistung bat. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal um die Suche gebeten, sondern ihn nur gebeten ein Auge offen zu halten. Es gab keine romantischen Gefühle zwischen Harry und Luna, aber es war doch sichtbar, das ihre Briefe an ihn und umgekehrt deutlich länger waren als die anderen, besonders da Hermione derzeit den Kontakt vermied.

Drew dachte/Hoffte, das Luna und Neville sich entweder trennen würden oder das Luna Harry's Angebot bezüglich Great Lakes an nahm. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er von ihr fasziniert, und Harry hatte auch einige Photos von ihr in seinem Photoalbum. Sophie war als einzigste hier skeptisch, aber nur aus einem einfachen Grund:

"Ein „Vierzähniger Gimmerslammer"……..sie hat es doch sicher nur erfunden." Nur wenige Bücher aus Harry's Bibliothek, die sich in den obersten beiden Räumen des Koffers befand, befassten sich mit magischen Kreaturen, so das dies dort nicht bestätigt werden könnte.

"Wer weiss Sophie, und nebenbei, Drew und ich werden sehr bald im Quibbler stehen." Drew hatte immer gezielt die Zeitungen von Harry nach diesem gelesen, und beide Jungen freuten sich über diese Aussicht.

"Meine Eltern werden so stolz sein."

"Deine Mutter kann es auch in ihrem Wahlkampf verwenden, als Beweis dafür das ihr Sohn mehr als nur ein einfacher Schüler ist."

"Ja, Drew Baylor, künftiger Auror und Vollzeitabenteurer."

"Stellt sicher das die Worte „Four Tooth Gimmerslammer" irgendwo in den Unterlagen erscheinen, sie sind echt kurios." Alle kicherten nun, obwohl Sophie aufhören musste, als sie sich deshalb verschluckte. Sie blieben noch etwas länger zusammen, bis Jonas feststellte das Mitchell und Hollie Baylor eingetroffen waren. Sie verließen den Koffer, während Jonas Drew's Eltern die Pinke Abwehr erklärte, welche beide recht beeindruckt waren, und sich sicherheitshalber in der Nähe der anderen aufhielten.

Die Gruppe und die Erwachsenen Baylors hatten eine wirklich schöne Zeit in der sie sich besser kennen lernten, denn nur Harry, Jonas, und Mitchell kannten einander. Hollie Baylor, eine dreifache Mutter und Kongressabgeordnete in den letzten acht Jahren, war wie ihr Ehemann auf Pathfinder zur Schule, wo beide sich kennen lernten und anfreundete, aber noch kein Paar waren, allerdings hatten beide die sieben Jahre lang fast immer die selben Fächer belegt. Sie hatten sich ein paar Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss wieder getroffen, und sich relativ schnell in einander verliebt, und binnen zwei Jahren hatten sie geheiratet und die älteste Tochter, Hannah wurde geboren.

Hollie und Mitchell waren sehr zufrieden das Drew einige gute Freunde gefunden hatte, obwohl Mitchell Harry sehr genau überprüft hatte als Drew ihn in seinem ersten Brief im September erwähnte. Sie hatten zwar noch kein eigentliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihren Sohn, sagten aber dass das Geschenk für dieses und nächstes Jahr bei seinem Abschluss übergeben würde: sie würden ihm ein Auto kaufen, ein wirklich gutes zu einem vernünftigen Preis. Keiner von ihnen besaß eines, denn beide nutzten im Bedarfsfall Fahrzeuge der Regierung. Drew war sehr froh darüber, und überlegte bereits wo er überall rund um Boston hinfahren würde, denn dort befand sich die Aurorenakademie in Amerika.

Die Baylors reisten ein paar Stunden später ab, und schienen froh darüber, das ihr Sohn so zufrieden schien. Sie versprachen wiederzukommen, wie sie es jedes Jahr taten, spätestens zu den Olympics im Mai. Drew hatte die drittbeste Wertung insgesamt bei den letzten errungen, und war der Favorit für den Gesamtsieg dieses Jahr, allerdings galt Harry als sein größter Konkurrent darin.

Während der nächsten beiden Wochen geschah nichts wirklich wichtiges für Harry und seine Freunde. Der Unterricht ging wie immer weiter; Sophie's Grippe erreichte alle außer Jonas, der scheinbar nie krank wurde; Harry's Weste wurde noch einige male getestet, unter anderem unter Zaubern von mehreren Magiern, und sie hielt jedem dieser Tests stand; und mehrere einfache Scherze wurden durchgeführt, insbesondere war hier der Scherz zu nennen, wo der gesamte Boden des vierten Stockwerks so glatt wurde, als wenn er bis aufs extrem poliert worden wäre, was auch dank eines entsprechenden Zaubers, den Harry gefunden hatte, der Fall war. Er hatte den Boden allerdings auch mit einem Zauber versehen, welcher zwar weiter dafür sorgte, das die Schüler immer wieder ausrutschten, sie aber nie verletzt wurden, da der Boden sehr weich wurde. Es war aber nie klar, wieso der vierte Stock ausgewählt wurde, aber es war der erste Tag, an dem die Gruppe ihren Scherz mit ihren Namen versah: Prongs, Madmartigan, und Half Pint waren die erscheinenden Namen, welche in wasserlöslicher Farbe auf der Wand standen. Riley Poole spielte seinen Teil sehr gut als er sich darüber aufregte, aber Harry hatte in Wirklichkeit von ihm erfahren, welche Farbe er am einfachsten verwenden konnte. Murray hatte auch ihr Vergnügen, und ihre Verhaltensweise wurde in keiner Weise kritisiert.

Freitag, 14. Februar 1997

Valentinstag

Zauberkunst Klassenraum C

15:45 Uhr EDT

"In Ordnung meine Damen, davon ausgehend das sie vor dem Ball einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen haben, seid ihr hiermit bereits entlassen. Jungs, ihr werdet bitte noch bis 16 Uhr weiter üben." Maloney hatte sie bereits vorgewarnt das so etwas geplant war, und keiner der Jungs schien sich daran zu stören. Harry, Jonas, und Drew arbeiteten an dem Thema aus der Verzauberungskunst, das sie bereits einen Monat beschäftigte, nämlich den Einsatz von Zaubern von und mit mehreren Personen, und konzentrierten sich derzeit auf den Schildzauber, wobei Jonas so oft wie möglich Angriff. Sie hörten im Hintergrund ihre Anweisungen, und sahen nicht wie Sophie und Reiko gingen.

Jonas brauchte fünf Versuche mit dem Reducto um das metallene Schild überhaupt zu beschädigen, einem der stärksten Schilde die möglich waren. Harry fand sich in der Regel keinem soliden Schild gegenüber, aber jetzt, wo die Werwölfe und der Krieg mit ihnen immer wahrscheinlicher wurde befasste er sich stärker mit metallenen und anders gearteten Schilden, welche auch geworfene Gegenstände und Kugeln abhalten konnten. Tyson schien aber Unrecht gehabt zu haben, aber er hatte vermutlich auch nur rein von der Theorie her gesprochen. Nachdem Drew fertig war, der vier Reductos benötigte, war Harry an der Reihe und stellte sich gut 10 Fuss entfernt auf.

"Setz alles ein was du hast Harry." Er konzentrierte sich kurz, während alle inne hielten und zusahen:

"REDUCTO!"

Das Licht flackerte und traf den gut einen halben Meter dicken Stahlschild, und schob diesen samt Drew und Jonas einige Fuss weiter nach hinten. Auf den ersten Blick schien nichts passiert zu sein, aber bei genauerem hinsehen, war ein deutlicher Bruch im Stahl zu erkennen, wo der Zauber getroffen hatte. Der Bruch war kleiner als der von Drew, aber der war auch deutlich früher an der Reihe gewesen. Maloney kam nun herüber um es zu betrachten.

"Das war sehr beachtlich Harry, ich kann nicht abwarten zu sehen, wie du bei den Olympics abschneidest." Jonas, der schon immer Maloney gemocht hatte, meldete sich zu Wort.

"Möchten sie es versuchen Professor?" Sie hob ihm gegenüber eine Augenbraue.

"Ein Versuch? Nun ich wüsste nicht wieso nicht. Harry, du bleibst bei ihnen und ihr erzeugt euren stärksten Schild." Dies tat er auch, und während die Jungen zusahen, hob Maloney in aller Ruhe ihren Zauberstab:

"Reducto!"

Er war zwar nicht so laut wie Harry, aber genauso effektiv. Der Riss wurde nicht ganz so gross wie seiner, da der Schild auf den sie traf deutlich stärker war.

"Wow, bist du dir sicher das Verteidigung das einzigste Fach ist wo du nur der zweitbeste bist, Ma'am?" Sie lächelte nun, und zwar sehr glücklich, und Harry war fast geneigt dazu, seine Okklumentikschilde zum Schutz dagegen zu aktivieren. Alle Lehrer hatten ihre Favoriten, und Harry schien der von Maloney zu sein. Sophie schien dies nicht zu stören, und Harry genoss es in gewisser Weise, obwohl Jonas sicher darüber irgendwann lästern würde.

"Sehr nahe dran Harry. Geht jetzt bitte alle, ich möchte das ihr eure besten Sachen tragt für den Ball." Sie trennten sich nun, wobei nach Cortez ging, und Jonas und Drew nach Jefferson. Warrick, Rick, und Terry zogen sich nicht um, unterhielten sich aber darüber es zu tun. Harry würde seine grellgrünen Roben tragen, denn er hatte das Gespräch darüber mit Sophie gewonnen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, aber Harry hatte sich schlussendlich durchsetzen können. Sein größtes Argument war am Ende das Sophie darauf bestand das er ihr nichts kaufen sollte, da ihr Geburtstag bald sein würde, und das er ihr zu Weihnachten zu viel gekauft habe. Harry stimmte ihr zu, zwar zögerlich, aber es reichte um sie vom Thema Roben abzubringen. Sie bemerkte aber sehr wohl das er sie abgelenkt hatte, stimmte aber doch zögernd zu.

"Du willst wirklich diese Sachen tragen?" sagte Warrick, während Harry sie aus einem der Fächer des Koffers holte.

"Zum vierundfünfzigsten und letzten Mal, wieso sollte ich nicht?"

"Weil sie einfach Grässlich aussehen, reicht das nicht?"

"Das sagst du, aber auch ich möchte hin und wieder etwas genießen……nicht diese Art des Genusses Rick, denk gar nicht erst daran."

"Ah ja, in Ordnung."

"Hey, nur weil ich nicht dazu in der Öffentlichkeit stehe, wie manche anderen Leute hier." Dies lies Rick und Terry nun verstummen. Clancy spielte nur unter Drohungen bei solchen Dingen mit, und Rick und Tony hatten recht schnell bemerkt, das es Harry herzlich wenig störte, was sie hinter ihren Vorhängen trieben, weshalb ihre Freundinnen praktisch jede Nacht dort waren. Sie mochten auch das Aufräumen von Winky, und das gute Essen an ihrem Tisch war ein weiterer Vorteil von Harry.

Alle außer Harry trugen das Gleiche wie zu Weihnachten, und das war auch erst vor knapp zwei Monaten gewesen. Harry widerstand der Versuchung sein Haar rot zu färben, um den Feiertag zu ehren, entschied sich aber dagegen, da er Sophies Geduld in dieser Beziehung schon stark strapaziert hatte. Sophie und Reiko sahen fast genauso aus wie bei dem letzten Ball, und Harry wollte am liebsten die Feier Feier sein lassen und es sich mit seiner wunderschönen Freundin gemütlich machen. Sie bestand aber darauf, das sie zumindest anwesend waren.

Winky machte ihre Photos, und die Gruppe aus Cortez ging nach Shawnee und suchte Claudia, welche ihnen erneut nicht ihren Partner genannt hatte. Sie kamen bald an und sahen Claudia neben Jeff Weaver stehen, einem der jüngeren Quodpot-Spieler, der im Oktober so massiv gegen Jefferson verloren hatte. Warrick und Harry kannten Weaver nicht wirklich, sehr im Gegensatz zu Ray Elwood, aber sie kamen durchaus mit ihm klar. Jefferson kam als nächstes, da Drew erneut mit Kristy Penman zusammen ging, seiner Partnerin von Weihnachten. Sie waren kein Paar, aber beide fanden den anderen durchaus als passenden Partner für solche Ereignisse, und beide profitierten durchaus davon, sagte Drew. Jonas hatte sich dazu entschieden, Jane Aubrey erneut eine Chance zu geben, und sie schien auch weit aufgeschlossener als früher. Weitere Bilder wurden von Winky gemacht, welche die offiziellen Photos des Ereignisses anfertigen würde, und die Gruppe ging nun los.

Der Ball am Valentinstag war nicht so gut besucht wie der zu Weihnachten, denn die jüngeren Jungen dachten vermutlich, das dieser Tag mehr für die festen Paare gedacht war. Das Tanzparkett war recht wenig besucht, und Harry nahm sich zu Anfang die Zeit Murray zu versichern, das die Herumtreiber, nicht das jemand den Namen kannte, heute Abend nichts unternehmen würden. Es war einfach ein Vergnügen, und die Dinge verliefen sehr romantisch für die vier Paare……und selbst Claudia und Jeff Weaver tanzten sehr nahe bei einander, und das steinerne Herz schien langsam zu bröckeln. Sophie und Harry blieben noch mehrere Stunden bevor auch sie gingen. Während des letzten Tanzes flüsterten sie:

"Dies wird unser letzter Tanz für einige Zeit sein, in der Öffentlichkeit jedenfalls."

"Du bist deutlich besser darin als früher, du brauchst einfach nur etwas Übung."

"Ich brauchte einfach einen Partner, das ist alles."

"Arme Parvati, sie bleibt außen vor."

"Seamus gibt ihr das was sie möchte, da bin ich mir sicher." Sophie kicherte nun.

"Kann er denn überhaupt tanzen?"

"Ich habe keine Idee , Seamus' denn an das Tanzen habe ich bisher nicht gedacht."

"Das ist gut zu hören. Seid ihr bereit, diese Party zu beenden?"

"Ich habe schon gedacht du würdest nie fragen." Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und gingen in den Koffer, wo sie nicht das erste mal mit einander schliefen. Sie hatten schon vorher darüber gesprochen, und sich dazu entschieden, das sie es definitiv nicht am Valentinstag zum ersten Mal machen würden. Sophie's Geburtstag war am letzten Tag des Monats März, und es würde mit Sicherheit an dem Tag geschehen. Sie hatten trotzdem viel Spaß mit einander, und beide waren am Ende doch recht müde.

Während der Halbzeit überprüften sie auf der Karte die anderen. Und wie es zu vermuten war, befanden sich Jonas und Jane in seinem Zimmer, Drew und Kristy hatten es irgendwie in eines der Gästezimmer von Jefferson geschafft und taten weiss Gott was. Claudia und Jeff waren noch zusammen, und zwar in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Shawnee, während Reiko und Warrick im Keller waren. Die Paare würden sich nicht so bald trennen und in ihre eigenen Räume gehen. Dies würde sich in wenigen Stunden als großer Vorteil erweisen.

Samstag, 15. Februar 1997

Great Lakes Außenbereiche, 415 Meter vor dem Gebäude

03:50 Uhr EDT

Die drei Fahrzeuge hielten direkt an der fluoreszierenden Markierung auf der Fahrbahn. Zwanzig Personen stiegen aus, und traten zu den fünf Personen, die zu Fuss aus der Nähe hier her gekommen waren. Sie packten ihre Sachen aus und trafen sich zur abschließenden Besprechung. Ihr Anführer für diese Operation war Michael Sheen, der gleichzeitig einer der Anführer in der Hierarchie der Werwölfe war. Dies war eine der acht Gruppen in dem gesamten Land, welche sich an ihren Zielen sammelten: an jeder Schule, den drei Einkaufsgassen und dem Regierungsgebäude in Boston.

"Denkt daran wofür wir trainiert haben, Männer, konzentriert euch darauf. Raketenteam, bleibt innerhalb eurer Parameter, und trefft euch erst an der Schule wenn eure Munition aufgebraucht ist. Angriffsteam, haltet euch außerhalb der Raketenbahnen und wartet. Konzentriert euch auf eure Ziele, alle Erwachsenen werden umgehend ermordet. Alle Kinder werden betäubt und gefangen genommen. Vernichtet alles was möglich ist, danach wird ihnen zwangsweise klar sein, das sie sich bis zum Ende ihrer Tage neutral zu verhalten haben. Also Tony und ich werden euch nun so platzieren, das ihr erkennt, das ihr keiner Farm gegenüber steht."

Michael Sheen und Tony Almeida waren die amerikanischen Gegenstücke von Edward Grant in England, magische Werwölfe, welche nur für die Werwölfe kämpften. Jede der acht Gruppe hatte mindestens ein Mitglied wie sie, um die magischen Ziele festlegen zu können. Sheen und Almeida waren beides ehemalige Schüler von Great Lakes, und hatten ihr Team seit über einem Monat mit den Umgebungsbildern bearbeitet, seit diese Operation genehmigt wurde. Sie verteilten die zehnköpfigen Raketenteam an dem Perimeter. Die Uhren waren entsprechend synchronisiert worden, das alle Schüler und Lehrer zu dem Zeitpunkt noch schliefen.

Als der Countdown beendet war, ließ Sheen ein Pfeifen erklingen, das bedeutete, das es noch 10 Sekunden waren. Die zehn Werwölfe zählten im Kopf die letzten 10 Sekunden herunter, und drückten dann die Knöpfe für Ziele, die sie nicht sehen konnten.

Zehn Stinger-, Hitzesuchende Raketen flogen direkt auf die grösste Hitzequelle in der Umgebung zu, die auch als das Great Lakes Magical Institute bekannt war.


	18. Brought to His Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 17

Samstag, 15. Februar 1997

Fortsetzung

Great Lakes Outer Perimeter

4:00 am EDT

Michael Sheen beobachtete mit seinem Fernglas wie die zehn Raketen auf die Schule zuflogen und wenige Augenblicke später an den nördliche, östlichen und westlichen Ecken des Gebäudes detonierten.

KABOOM!!

Insgesamt zehn mal.

Nur die südliche Wand wurde nicht getroffen, da sie in Richtung des leeren Quidditch-Quodpot-Stadions zeigte, und wo auch der Bereich für den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe lag, und beide Bereiche waren für den Geschmack von Sheen und seinen Leuten zu massiv mit Werwolf-Abwehrzaubern versehen. Die vorderen Türen befanden sich auf der westlichen Seite, wobei jetzt einige weitere neue Eingänge sich im Gebäude befanden.

Die Werwölfe, abgesehen von Sheen und Almeida, konnten dies natürlich so nicht erkennen, jedenfalls nicht aus dieser Entfernung, aber dies würde sich bald ändern. Die Raketenteams luden ihre Starter nach und feuerten eine zweite Salve ab, genau an die selben Stellen wo sie zuvor getroffen hatten, und ein geübter Beobachter hätte mit Sicherheit bemerkt, das die Muggelabwehrzauber am zusammenbrechen waren. Sheen, der die Ferngläser benutzte, bestätigte die Schäden und rief nun, ohne auf zuschauen, seinen Truppen die Befehle zu.

"VORWÄRTS! ANGRIFF!"

Das aus 14 Personen bestehende Angriffsteam, angeführt von dem 44jährigen Tony Almeida, lief direkt zu der zentralen Öffnung, und Almeida nutzte seinen Zauberstab und Abrumpere um die Öffnung zu vergrößern. Keiner der Werwölfe hatte sich bisher verwandelt, denn das war hier sehr wichtig, während sie zwei sehr große Löcher in der Verteidigung von Great Lakes schufen, welche bisher nie wirklich getestet worden war. Dieses war für Great Lakes der erste Angriff dieser Art, genauso wie für die anderen magischen Schulen in Amerika. Tatsächlich war der letzte wirkliche Großangriff auf eine magische Schule schon sehr lange her, nämlich während der französischen Revolution und damals auf Beauxbaton, wobei damals niemand irgendwo sicher war, egal ob Magier oder Muggel. Während der letzten Konflikte zwischen Magiern, Vampiren und Werwölfen waren Kinder immer außen vor gelassen worden. Die Vampire hatten keine Kinder, und die Werwölfe nur sehr wenige, auf Grund ihrer Krankheit, aber sie hatten es bisher immer respektiert.

Derzeit gab es 21 Anti-Werwolf-Zauber innerhalb- und Außerhalb des Gebäudes, die sich nur in Stärke, Größe und Kraft unterschieden. Jene Außerhalb waren die empfindlichsten, und dienten nur dem Aufspüren, während die innerhalb der Abwehr dienten. Die Aufspürzauber konnten einen Werwolf in jeder Form identifizieren, aber leider konnten die Abwehrzauber nur Werwölfe in ihrer verwandelten Form bekämpfen, und hinzu kam, das diese Zauber nur bis zum ersten Stock reichten, denn der Schulrat dachte nicht, das die Werwölfe sehr viel weiter kämen.

Aber diese Werwölfe drangen in menschlicher Form ein.

Sie liefen nun die knappe viertel Meile nach Great Lakes und zwar in der menschlichen Form, wobei sie ihre M-16 Gewehre bereit hielten, und jeder hatte gut ein Dutzend Munitionsgürtel am Körper, und es gab auch welche die noch schwerere Waffen trugen. Die dritte und vierte Salve von Stinger-Raketen überholte sie und traf die Wand mehrere Fuss von ihnen entfernt, wodurch der Durchbruch noch vergrößert wurde, aber gleichzeitig Almeida und seine Leute nicht gefährdete. Sie erreichten nun ihr Zeit und das nur knapp 90 Sekunden nach dem ersten Einschlag der Raketen.

Das andere Problem war, das die Verteidigungssysteme nie erwartet hatten, das ein Magier diese Angriffe ausführen würde.

Almeida zerstörte die Eingangstüren mit einigen Explosionszaubern, und die Angreifer drangen in das Gebäude ein. Die Muggel-Abwehrzauber, die schon massiv geschwächt waren, waren nun endgültig wirkungslos, als die Werwölfe eintraten, so wie bereits damals im September bei den Vampirclan-Führern Mark Frankel und Channon Roe. Es führten drei Treppen in die oberen Stockwerke, und die Werwölfe teilten sich in drei Teams auf, eines für jedes der drei oberen Stockwerke. Almeida führte sein Team in das fünfte Stockwerk, wo sich Shawnee und Jefferson befanden, aber vorher schickten sie noch mehrere Abrumpere in den Speisesaal, nur zum Spaß. Brian Herbert führte sein Team in den vierten Stock wo sich Cortez und Proctor befanden. Kevin Anderson war der Anführer der letzten Gruppe, und diese war etwas kleiner und hatte die gefährlichste Aufgabe, nämlich die Ermordung aller Lehrer die im dritten Stockwerk lebten. Michael Sheen sah dies von außerhalb, und befahl den Raketenteams, die Raketenwerfer abzulegen und die sekundären Waffen einzusetzen:

Mörser, die direkt auf das Dach gerichtet waren.

Rückblick zwei Minuten zuvor:

Harry, und einige hundert weitere Schüler und Lehrer wurden von mehreren Explosionen aus dem Schlaf gerissen, welche das Gebäude durch schüttelten. Harry war derjenige mit dem leichtesten Schlaf in seinem Raum und setzte sich sofort auf.

"Was zur Hölle war das?!" Die zweite Salve schlug ein und Harry, der sich nun überhaupt nicht darin auskannte, kam zu der Überzeugung das es ein Erdbeben sein musste. Aber gab es diese überhaupt in Michigan? Schließlich hörte er die Stimme die durch alle Räume schallte und die er nicht kannte, und sie war sehr laut, aber sie schrie nicht.

"ANTI-WERWOLFZAUBER NUMMER 4 WURDE AUSGELÖST!"

"ANTI-WERWOLFZAUBER NUMMER 15 WURDE AUSGELÖST!"

Die Stimme, eine weibliche, die definitiv nicht die von Murray war, wiederholte immer wieder die Namen der Abwehrzauber, welche ausgelöst worden waren, während Warrick, Rick, und Terry nun ebenfalls aus dem Bett sprangen, gefolgt von Nicole und Laurie, ihren neuen Freundinnen. Harry öffnete die Tür und sah das immer mehr Schüler durch die Gänge liefen, wobei die meisten dachten es sei eine Übung. Binnen Sekunden erklang nun dank Magis Sonorus die Stimme von Murray:

"ACHTUNG AN ALLE SCHÜLER UND DIE LEHRER, WERWÖLFE SIND IN DAS GEBÄUDE EINGEDRUNGEN, BLEIBT IN DEN GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUMEN UND VERLASST SIE UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN! ICH WIEDERHOLE, WERWÖLFE SIND IN DAS GEBÄUDE EINGEDRUNGEN, VERLASST NICHT DIE GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUME! IHR DÜRFT ALLE! MITTEL ZUR VERTEIDIGUNG EINSETZEN, UND DAS SCHLIESST DEN AVADA KEDAVRA MIT EIN!" Die Stimme war relativ ruhig, aber etwas anderes schien darin mit zu klingen. Sie sagte nicht das dies eine Übung war, und mehr musste Harry nicht wissen. Er reagierte umgehend, öffnete seinen Koffer und streckte beide Hände aus:

"Accio Zauberstab! Accio Weste!"

Nun erschienen Voldemort's Zauberstab sowie seine neue Weste. Sein normaler Zauberstab befand sich bereits in seiner Nähe, da er generell unter seinem Kopfkissen lag, und sein Schlafanzug hatte außerdem Taschen. Er legte die Weste an, und die anderen sahen ihn derzeit nicht an, weshalb sie nicht bemerkten was er tat, bevor es zu spät war. Warrick sah es als erster.

"Oh nein, du gehst da nicht hinaus, Murray hat es uns verboten." Harry starrte ihn ernst an, der sich nun doch von der Tür weg bewegte, so das Harry hinaus konnte, denn er wollte keine Konfrontation riskieren. Rick und Terry hatten diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry noch nie gesehen, und beide zuckten zusammen.

"Ja das tat sie, und du solltest den Anweisungen Folge leisten." Er ging dann aus dem Zimmer, noch immer Barfuß, und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich immer mehr Schüler einfanden, welche noch immer überzeugt schienen, das dies eine Übung sei, trotz der anders lautenden Meldung von Murray. Die Theorie einer Übung wurde mit jeder Detonation immer unwahrscheinlicher, welche nun auch vom Dach her zu hören waren, und obwohl sie sich ein Stockwerk darunter befanden, so konnten sie doch die Vibrationen der Einschläge fühlen. Sophie und Reiko kamen nun angerannt, und suchten nach ihren Freunden, nur um entsetzt zu schauen als sie Harry mit Weste und Zauberstab erblickten.

"Wo zur Hölle glaubst du gehst du hin Mister!?" Harry, der nicht in der Stimmung war morgens um 4 Uhr zu diskutieren, insbesondere wenn man von schweren Explosionen geweckt wird, reagierte recht impulsiv als er zur Tür ging.

"Nur vier Leute in dieser Schule haben wirkliche Kampferfahrung, und ich bin einer von ihnen." Murray und die beiden Lehrer für Verteidigung, Tom Ripley und Dick Greenleaf waren die anderen drei. Seine drei Freunde liefen nun zur Tür und bevor sie irgend etwas sagen konnten, sagte Harry etwas, das nur sie hören konnten.

"Wenn sie durch die Tür kommen geht in den Koffer und reist per Kamin in den Laden und wartet darauf das Dobby euch holen kommt, die Zwillinge werden sicherstellen das euch nichts geschieht. Treibt so viele Schüler wie möglich in unser Zimmer, der Schutzzauber sollte sie halbwegs beschützen." Er hätte nie gedacht, das ihre Erfindung ihnen gegen die Werwölfe helfen würde.

"Harry, du kannst da nicht hinaus gehen, die Auroren werden bald hier sein." Harry sah seinen Zimmerkollegen an als wenn dieser nur schwer verstehen würde.

"Oh ich bin Sicher das dies nicht der einzigste Ort ist wo sie angreifen Warrick." Diese Unterhaltung hatte einiges Interesse geweckt und Harry legte seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

"Hört bitte alle zu! Alle Schüler unter dem sechsten Schuljahr kehren sofort in ihre Räume zurück und verschließen ihre Türen, haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit! Jeder außer Murray und Heyman der herein kommt wird getötet!" Murray und Heyman waren die einzigsten welche jede Tür im Gebäude problemlos öffnen konnten. Harry sprach nun zu allen anderen in Cortez weiter.

"Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die Hälfte von euch wird die Gänge patrouillieren, und die andere Hälfte bleibt hier für den Fall das die Tür durchbrochen wird! Ihr habt Murray gehört, ihr dürft den Avada Kedavra gegen jeden Werwolf einsetzen der hier eindringt. Keiner verlässt den Raum, ist das KLAR?!" Harry hielt dies für keinen schlechten Plan, wenn man bedachte, das er ihn gerade erst erdacht hatte. Die Geräusche von Gewehrschüssen war nun von Außerhalb zu hören, und die jüngeren Schüler liefen wieder in ihre Zimmer, während die älteren Jahrgänge darüber diskutierten, wer hier bleiben würde und wer gehen würde, und keiner stellte Harry's Anweisungen in Frage, da sie Annahmen, das er wusste was er tat. Harry wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Sophie seinen Arm ergriff.

"Harry, bitte geh nicht, wir brauchen dich hier." Ja, sie brauchten ihn „vielleicht", dachte Harry, aber die Lehrer außerhalb brauchten ihn noch dringender. Er fragte sich nun, wieso er sich irgendwie immer wieder in solchen Situationen wiederfand. Die Probleme schienen definitiv zu Wissen wie sie ihn fanden oder?

"Winky!" Winky, welche genau wusste, was geschah, erschien nun.

"Winky, bleib immer an Sophie's Seite bis dies vorbei ist. Wenn sie hinaus will, halt sie mit allen Mitteln auf." Harry öffnete die Tür und alle konnten erkennen das Rauch durch die Gänge drang, und Gewehrschüsse kamen immer näher. Er sah zu seinen Freunden und erkannte nun leider auch Clancy, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und sehr besorgt wirkte, aber erstaunlicherweise blieb er sehr ruhig. Harry sah seine Freundin ein letztes Mal an.

"Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich bald wieder sehen." Harry drehte sich nun zu den Geräuschen aus den Gängen um und richtete einen Zauberstab auf die Tür, und den anderen auf das unsichtbare Ziel. In Richtung der Tür sagte er:

"Signum!"

In Richtung der Werwölfe:

"Tergum Fundo!"

Gerade als dieser offensive Zauber seine Hand verließ, traf Harry eine große Zahl von M-16-Kugeln genau in den Bauch, und die Tür schloss sich, während Sophie zu schreien begann.

Rückblick zum Beginn des Angriffs:

Aurorenhauptquartier für den Mittleren Westen, Milwaukee

Die Alarmsirenen erklangen im gesamten Gebäude, welches das Hauptquartier für die Auroren des Mittleren Westens war. Es waren allerdings derzeit nur zwei Auroren im Dienst, wobei einer gerade von der Akademie kam und der andere ein erfahrener Auror war. Zum Glück gab es das Flohnetzwerk und keine vier Minuten später hatten sich alle Auroren dieser Region zwar verschlafen aber erfolgreich hier versammelt. Der Dienstälteste Auror, Isaac Jaffee, informierte sie, während sie ihre Ausrüstung anlegten, denn die Zeit spielte eine wichtige Rolle.

"Vor weniger als fünf Minuten wurden die Anti-Werwolf-Schutzzauber in der Flackter Alley und in Great Lakes aktiviert, es gab mehrere Meldungen und der Alarm hat sich seit dem nicht deaktiviert." Mitchell Baylor, der so oder so in einer Stunde aufgestanden wäre, wandte sich direkt an seine Teams und sprach ruhig und leise mit ihnen.

"Teams 1 bis 5, ihr geht in die Flackter Alley, ihr könnt alle nötigen Maßnahmen ergreifen. Teams 8 bis 15, ihr geht nach Great Lakes und zwar SOFORT. Der Rest von euch dient als Reserve, und bleibt hier, falls sie einen dritten Ort angreifen. ABMARSCH."

Fünfzehn Auroren apparierten in die Flackter Alley, und halfen umgehend den Händlern welche die Werwölfe bekämpften, welche in der Regel ein Maschinengewehr benutzten, das so aufgestellt war, das es alle Richtungen abdecken konnte. Die Werwölfe wollten hier keinen gefangen nehmen, ebenso wenig wie die beiden anderen Teams in den anderen magischen Gassen, sie sollten nur die Leute töten und alles vernichten…….und so soviel Auroren wie irgend möglich dort zu binden, damit sie nicht auf die Angriffe auf die Schulen reagieren konnten. Die Auroren, angeführt von Brian McCann, der schon Goyle Sr. Verhaftet hatte, apparierten auf die Dächer, um aus dem Schussfeld zu gelangen. Die Werwölfe unter ihnen schienen alles tun zu wollen um die Auroren beschäftigt zu halten, und um gleichzeitig so viel Schäden wie irgend möglich zu verursachen. Die Goblins hatten sich in ihrem Bankgebäude verbarrikadiert, und reagierten trotz aller Versuche durch McCann nicht. Ähnliche Strategien wurden in der Corrinus Alley und der Chrokar Alley eingesetzt, denn die Werwölfe wollten so viele Auroren wie möglich dort binden, und wenn möglich noch mehr Magier ermorden. Die Vernichtung war das Ziel des Tages, denn die Führung der Werwölfe wollte den Magiern durch die immensen Kosten den Krieg unbezahlbar machen, so dass sie gezwungen wären um Frieden zu flehen.

Vierzig Auroren, darunter Baylor, nutzten einen Portschlüssel sowie einige Kamine um nach Great Lakes zu reisen, und die meisten erschienen knapp außerhalb des äußeren Geländes, wo sie auf Sheen und seine fünf Raketenschützen trafen, welche bereits viele M-30-Gewehre und Munition für sie bereit hielten. Sie wurden sehr schnell gebunden, da Sheen einige Schutzzauber aktiviert hatte, um sicher zu gehen. Baylor schickte ein Drittel seines Teams aus um Sheen zu umgehen, aber diese trafen auf einen versteckten Maschinengewehrposten. Die zehn Auroren, welche per Flohnetzwerk in Murray's Büro reisten, trafen auf ähnliche Probleme.

In der Zwischenzeit am Salem Witches Institute in Massachusetts:

Die Werwölfe hatten hier eine etwas andere Strategie verwendet und keine direkte Invasion der Schule begonnen, sondern sich vorläufig auf die Raketen und Mörser verlassen, mit denen sie diese Stück für Stück zerstörten, bis die Auroren eintrafen, denn ihnen gelang es nicht die Zauber zu durchdringen. Der Schulleiter von Salem, Beau Shupe, ein ehemaliger hochrangiger Auror, versammelte sofort seine Lehrer und begann damit ihre Angreifer direkt zu attackieren, in dem Wissen, das ihre Schüler nicht in direkter Gefahr waren. Sie hatten allerdings nur wenig Glück, jedenfalls bis weitere 20 Auroren direkt hinter den Werwölfen auftauchten, und den Kampf so wendeten. Shupe und seine Verteidigungs- und Verzauberungskunstlehrer traten nun in die Offensive, und aktivierten metallene Schilde, welche die Maschinengewehrkugeln abzuwehren vermochten, während die Auroren sie zu umgehen versuchten. Dies schien auch zu gelingen, bis die Angreifer schlicht spurlos verschwanden…….nur um auf der anderen Seite der Schule wieder aufzutauchen, denn ihr eigener Magier hatte entsprechende Portschlüssel vorbereitet.

Nahe der Pathfinder School in Kalifornien:

Dies war der schwerste Angriff für die Werwölfe, da die Schule praktisch in das Gebirge hinein gebaut worden war, und der Campus selbst ein gigantisches Baumhaus war. Die Gruppe kletterte die nördliche Bergseite hinauf und begann von dort aus mit den Raketen zu schießen, in der Hoffnung den Berg unter der Schule zum Einsturz zu bringen. Wie bei den anderen drei Schulen auch wurde das Team hier von zwei Werwolf-Magiern angeführt, welche früher hier zur Schule gegangen waren und daher die Umgebung kannten, und während sich dies ans nützlich erweisen sollte, so würde der Angriff selbst doch fehlschlagen. Die Verteidiger von Pathfinder hatten einen riesigen Vorteil: dank der Umgebung der Schule gab es in jedem Stockwerk und jedem grösseren Raum einen Kamin für das Flohnetzwerk, denn nur so konnte man den Campus erreichen. Selbst das Quidditch Stadion, in 25 Meilen Entfernung, musste über Portschlüssel oder das Flohnetzwerk erreicht werden. Die Lehrer evakuierten die Schüler umgehend, während die Hälfte der Lehrer die fast schutzlosen Werwölfe mit Incendio-Zaubern belegten, wodurch fast die Hälfte von diesen umkam. Die Schüler wurden in das Hauptquartier der Auroren für den Pazifik geschickt, in dem sich aber nur eine Rumpfbesetzung an Auroren befanden, während der Rest sich in der Corrinus Alley befand und diese verteidigte.

In Tecumseh in Oklahoma:

Karl Aylesworth war der diensthabende Lehrer, denn einer patrouillierte generell die Gänge, aus Sicherheitsgründen, und konnte deshalb als erster reagieren als sich der Alarm aktivierte. Tecumseh hatte keinen Nachbarn im Umkreis von 5 Meilen, und deshalb bestand kein Zweifel daran was geschah, denn niemand fand Tecumseh durch Zufall. Karl hörte die ersten Explosionen, und lief sofort in ihre Richtung. Er überrumpelte die erste Gruppe von Werwölfen und schaltete einen von ihnen mit einem gezielten Reducto in den Kopf aus. Dies überraschte die anderen lange genug das ihre erste M-16-Salve in das Nirgendwo schoss, weil Karl in sein Büro zurück appariert war, wo seine Frau nicht länger schlief, denn generell war es in amerikanischen Schulen so das die Lehrer innerhalb der Schule apparieren konnten, aber diese Möglichkeit wurde fast sofort wieder unterbunden, denn keine Minute später wurde ein entsprechender Gegenzauber aktiviert. Der Schulleiter, Robert Clary, hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen im Verteidigungskampf, weshalb er die Planung der Verteidigung seinen entsprechenden Lehrern, Henry Hill und James Burke überließ. Burke und Hill schickten sofort einige Lehrer zu den Häusern um die Schüler zu beruhigen und sie zu schützen. Die Aylesworths und sie würden versuchen die Werwölfe solange abzulenken, bis die Auroren eintrafen.

Wieder in Great Lakes, im vierten Stock vor Cortez:

Harry's Zauber versiegelte die Tür während Sophie laut schrie:

"NEEEEIN!!"

Sie versuchte sofort die Tür zu öffnen, und bemerkte sofort das die Tür dank Harry's Zauber praktisch felsenfest versiegelt war, und das alle ihre Versuche nicht funktionierten. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf die Tür, aber Reiko und Warrick ergriffen ihre Arme und zogen sie zurück. Sie versuchten sie zu beruhigen, während sie sich gegen sie wehrte, und alle sahen sehr wohl das Winky nicht gewillt war, Harry's Anweisungen zu ignorieren, wodurch die Versuche von Sophie sinnlos waren.

"Sophie, Nicht. Er trug die Weste und ich wette mit dir das diese die Kugeln abhielt." sagte er mit einer sicheren Stimme die aber nicht zu seiner Gemütslage passte.

"Er hat Recht Sophie, Harry muss sich derzeit auf die Werwölfe konzentrieren, und kann sich deshalb nicht darauf konzentrieren ob du beschossen wirst oder nicht." Diese Logik wurde aber von Sophie ignoriert die kurz davor schien, ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Freunde zu richten. Ed Lattimore hatte ihnen zugehört und trat nun hinzu um Sophie sanft von der Tür fortzuführen.

"Komm bitte Sophie, wir müssen hier einige Dinge vorbereiten für den Fall der Fälle."

"Wir können ihn doch nicht dort draußen lassen!"

"Er weiss was er tut Sophie, der Junge kämpft seit sechs Jahren gegen Leute die ihn ermorden wollen, er kommt damit klar." Harry und Lattimore hatten sich in den letzten Monaten einige Geschichten erzählt, und beide hatten bemerkt, das eine Zusammenarbeit für beide nur von Vorteil sein würde. Der ältere Junge, der nur etwas kleiner als Warrick war, mochte Harry, hatte aber auch gleichzeitig etwas angst vor ihm, denn er meinte das Harry's Erfahrung mit den Dursley und in Hogwarts ihn sehr hart werden ließen. Es war unter den älteren Cortez-Schülern durchaus bekannt, das Harry besser nicht unterschätzt wurde, und Joe Clancy war der beste Beweis dafür, deshalb hatte ihn auch bisher niemand wirklich heraus gefordert.

Sophie stimmte zögernd zu, bevor sie eine Idee hatte:

"Winky, wenn ich dir verspreche nicht in die Nähe der Tür zu gehen, würdest du mir bitte eines der Langziehohren holen? Ich schwöre ich werde den Raum nicht verlassen." Winky mochte die Idee nicht, aber es war eine akzeptable Bitte. Sie verschwand kurz im Koffer und war binnen 5 Sekunden zurück, und sah durchaus das Sophie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Sophie nahm das Ohr und ging zur Wand zwischen der Tür und dem Badezimmer der Mädchen. Sie nutzte einen kaum bekannten Bohrzauber den Harry ihr gezeigt hatte, und bohrte damit ein kleines Loch in die Wand, gerade ausreichend für das Langziehohr. Und dies hörte sie:

Harry's offensive Zauber waren Hart an der Grenze zu schwarzmagischen Zaubern und dieser spezielle würde die Haut des Opfers zum schmelzen bringen. Es begann an der rechten Hüfte Kinn des Werwolfs und ließ ihn sofort aufschreien, als seine Hosen und die Haut darunter zu schmelzen begannen. Die Werwölfe waren hart im Nehmen, aber die Überraschung und der Schaden selbst reichten aus um ihn zu Boden zu bringen.

Harry selbst wurde knapp einen Meter nach hinten geworfen als die sieben Kugeln ihn trafen, aber die Kugeln selbst prallten harmlos von der Weste ab, denn die Entfernung von 30 Fuss reichte nicht aus um Schäden zu verursachen. Er hatte sie fast im Schneckentempo kommen sehen, denn die Zeit schien fast still zustehen. Er spürte den Einschlag auf der Weste, war erstaunt das die Weste nicht durchdrungen wurde. Dies alles geschah binnen weniger Sekunden, bevor er wieder aufstand und die Situation betrachtete. Er wusste sofort das er sich einige Rippen angebrochen hatte, aber es gab keine Löcher in seinem Körper die dort nicht hin gehörten. Er rollte sofort nach rechts und sprach einen Incendio-Zauber nach Rechts auf die Füße des Werwolfs, und dieser Zauber traf die sich auflösende Haut, weshalb er erneut zu Boden ging, aber das war logisch wenn jemand anfängt zu brennen. Harry kam wieder auf die Füße, und griff den Werwolf nun offensiv an, wobei er Betäubungszauber in seine Richtung mit beiden Zauberstäben abschoss, die auch fast alle trafen, da der Werwolf sich zu sehr auf seine brennenden Kleidungsstücke konzentrierte.

Nun ja, es war Harry der dies für ihn tat, bevor er ihn mit magischen Seilen so stark wie möglich fesselte, bevor er ihn aufweckte. Sophie hatte das Ohr gerade durch das Loch gesteckt als sie Hörte wie Harry die Befragung begann, und während sie erleichtert war, das er noch lebte, so lies sie das gehörte doch zusammen zucken, denn das Ohr hörte fast alles:

"Wie viele von euch sind hier?" Der Werwolf grinste ihn nur mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an.

"Fahr zur Hölle Magier." Harry richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf das Bein des Werwolfs, und sagte, während der andere auf das Herz des Mannes gerichtet war:

"REPULSAR!"

Der Werwolf schrie erneut, als der Zauber sein Bein traf, Harry hatte sehr viel Kraft dahinter gelegt. Er sah sich besorgt um und schaute ob jemand die Schreie gehört hatte. Niemand hatte es anscheinend, und das bereitete ihm deutlich größere Sorgen.

"Ich wiederhole, wieviele von euch sind hier?! Ich kann das problemlos den ganzen Tag über machen Junge." Der Werwolf, ein junger Erwachsener namens Jeff Krupp, hatte noch genug Mut für einen letzten Satz.

"Wir werden euch kleinen Magier alle ermorden, ihr werdet vor uns knien bevor die Stunde um ist." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Harry's Gesicht, da er sich gerade Snape's Gesicht auf dem des Jungen vorstellte.

"Das war die falsche Antwort mein Lieber." Harry sprach mehrere Pulszauber, die ihn ohnmächtig werden ließen, ohne jedoch eine Information bekommen zu haben. Harry war an diese Art der Befragung nicht gewöhnt, obwohl er sie noch früh genug lernen würde. Sophie wechselte sich gerade mit Reiko und Warrick ab, als Harry nun rief:

"Dobby!" Dobby erschien auch mit sehr blassem Gesicht.

"Ja Harry?"

"Hol mir bitte einen Beutel mit Sümpfen sowie einige Zauberspruchgranaten, und geh dann bitte zu Murray und finde heraus was zur Hölle hier los ist." Dobby nickte und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit dem Beutel zurück, bevor er in Richtung von Murray verschwand. Harry platzierte einen der Sümpfe direkt vor der Cortez Tür, und ging langsam zur Ecke des Ganges, wobei er wegen seinen Rippen immer wieder zusammen zuckte.

Aber bevor Harry seinen primären Hauselfen gerufen hatte, hatte dieser noch einen kleinen Umweg gemacht: Zu WWW. Er erschien mitten in einer der Entwicklungssitzungen der Zwillinge, welche meist am frühen Morgen statt fanden, wo beide Wach waren und noch genügend Energie hatten. Er erklärte schnell den verwirrten Fred und George die Situation, welche keine Zeit verloren und direkt in den Koffer sprangen und nach Übersee per Kamin reisten, genau in dem Moment wo Harry nach Dobby rief. Während sie die Leiter hinauf stiegen, sah Fred zu seinem Bruder.

"Junge, der Portschlüssel war echt heftig oder George?"

"Richtig Fred, wir haben sicher den Rest des Tages über Kopfschmerzen." Beide verstanden und verließen den Koffer in einen leeren Raum hinein. Dies war allerdings auch durchaus so geplant gewesen für den Fall, das Harry zu einem vernünftigen Preis einen Portschlüssel für die beiden bekommen konnte, so das ihre Antwort durchaus der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte. Nahm man noch den Gegenzauber für die Anti-Portschlüsselzauber welchen Harry in seiner Bibliothek gefunden hatte, dann konnten die Portschlüssel durchaus funktionieren, in einem sehr begrenzten Teil des Raumes jedenfalls. Fred und traten zögernd zu der Tür, allerdings bestand keine Gefahr darin den Raum zu verlassen. Harry hatte sie klugerweise in seine Abwehr integriert, für den Notfall natürlich und für die 10 Wochen, denn der Zauber funktionierte in beide Richtungen. Sie waren noch nie in diesem Teil von Cortez gewesen, denn sie hatten erst im Oktober ganz kurz Harry's Zimmer gesehen, aber sie sahen direkt einen der Schüler der die Gänge kontrollierte.

"Wo ist bitte der Gemeinschaftsraum?" Die Schülerin, die Sechstklässlerin Marie Ford, bemerkte das rote Haar und den englischen Akzent der beiden und starrte beide fassungslos an, und schien zu überlegen ob sie Werwölfe waren oder einfach nur eine Halluzination. Keiner der Zwillinge hatte die Zeit für diesen Unfug, und George sprach sie genervt an.

"Also los Mädchen! Sehen wir wie verdammte Werwölfe aus?! Wo ist der Gemeinschaftsraum?!" Sie deutete nach links, wo sie ihn auch schon dank des Lärms vermutet hatten. Sie liefen so schnell wie möglich in die Richtung, und im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden sie 18 Schüler, darunter Warrick, Reiko, und Sophie, welche gerade an der Wand lauschte. Die meisten Schüler bauten Barrikaden auf und machten Pläne für den Fall das die Werwölfe eindringen sollten, wovon sie ausgingen. Die Zwillinge sahen ihre Freunde und liefen zu ihnen hinüber, wobei es sie nicht störte das alle Unterhaltungen plötzlich endeten, weil alle sich fragten wo zur Hölle sie hergekommen waren. Ihr Akzent beendete die meisten Fragen für den Moment, während die Zwillinge ihren Partner suchten.

"Wo ist er!?" Das Trio drehte sich geschockt um als sie die Zwillinge sahen, aber sie fragten nicht wo sie her kamen oder derartiges……..zumindest war keiner dumm genug, es laut zu tun. Warrick deutete nur auf die Tür zum Gang.

"Er ist dort draußen, er ist vor knapp einer Minute hinaus gegangen." Verdammt, dachten beide, denn sie hatten dies befürchtet, aber keiner von beiden wusste, das Warrick ihnen verschwieg, das Harry vermutlich ein halbes Magazin Gewehrgeschosse abbekommen hatte.

"Hatte er wenigstens die Weste und seinen zweiten Zauberstab bei sich?"

"Ja hatte er beides." Nun wenigstens hatte er daran gedacht, denn beide hatten die Weste ebenfalls getestet, und waren am überlegen wie sie Charlie dazu überreden konnten, ihnen vier Stück Drachenhaut zu geben, besonders da Dobby nun wusste wie er diese Dinge vernähen musste.

"Merlin sei Dank für diese Gefallen. Aber jetzt bitte aus dem Weg, unser junger Bruder braucht uns." Die drei gingen auch aus dem Weg, aber einige mutigere Schüler traten nun hinzu um sie scheinbar zu begleiten, aber keiner der Zwillinge wollte dies, besonders wenn es Warrich oder einer der anderen aus der Gruppe waren. George sprach sie kurz noch an.

"Denkt bitte gar nicht erst daran Kinder. Wisst ihr was, jeder in diesem Zimmer, der jemals einen Menschen getötet hat, kann uns begleiten. Niemand? Also bleibt gefälligst hier." Fred ergriff die Tür und bemerkte, das Harry diese versiegelt hatte.

"Ich wusste das wir ihm diesen Trick besser nicht gezeigt hätten." Sagte er und sprach den Gegenzauber, während George kurz mit Reiko sprach.

"Setzt unseren Pink-Schuttzauber bitte auf jede Tür hier, er wird sie im Notfall etwas behindern. Geht jetzt." Reiko ergriff Sophie und beide liefen zu den Schlafräumen, gefolgt von Winky, während Fred die Tür endlich öffnete. Und vor ihnen sahen sie direkt einen der Sümpfe, weshalb beide seufzten, allerdings nicht weil es sie nervte sondern weil es bewies, das Harry noch immer dort draußen am Leben war. Sie sahen allerdings jemanden in einiger Entfernung am Boden liegen und keiner konnte erkennen ob es Harry oder ein Werwolf war.

"Nun, wenigstens denkt er nach. Fred, las mich bitte hinüber schweben, anschließend hole ich dich nach, nachdem du die Tür wieder versiegelt hast." Sein Bruder nutzte den Moblicorpus und lies ihn hinüber schweben, und George tat danach das selbe. Sie traten zu dem Körper hinüber, der gerade aufzuwachen schien, wobei Harry sich knapp 20 Fuss entfernt an einer Ecke befand, hinter die er gerade schaute, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war je zur Hälfte in eine der Richtungen gelegen. Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Werwolf, was die Seile sprengte, und er sprang auf und griff Harry an. Harry allerdings, der gerade die Zwillinge aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannt hatte, hatte nun die selbe Idee wie seine quasi-Brüder und richtete genauso wie sie seinen Zauberstab auf den Werwolf und rief.

"Abrumpere!" "Abrumpere!" "Abrumpere!" "Abrumpere!"

Es waren zwar vermutlich alle vier Zauber nötig um Krupp auszuschalten, aber der Vorteil war, das alle vier Zauber seinen Oberkörper direkt trafen und dort seine Wirbelsäule durchtrennten und seine Rippen pulverisierten. Nahm man nun noch die Verletzungen die Harry vorher ihm zugefügt hatte, und das Ergebnis war ein toter Werwolf. Harry grinste die Zwillinge an als diese zu ihm traten, wobei er dem Körper sicherheitshalber mit dem Fuss noch einige Tritte verpasste.

"Was hat bei euch so lange gedauert?" Und wieder kam sein Humor zum Vorschein.

"Du bist wirklich witzig, weisst du das? Geht es dir gut?" Die Patronenhülsen waren vom Sumpf absorbiert worden, weshalb sie dies nicht wussten.

"Nun ich wurde von einem Muggelsturmgewehr angeschossen, aber die Weste konnte diese Geschosse abwehren. Ich habe nur ein paar angebrochene Rippen, das übliche halt." Hier reagierten die Zwillinge zum ersten Mal unterschiedlich: Fred war sprachlos als er hörte, das sein kleiner Bruder von sieben Kugeln getroffen wurde, während George nur sah das Harry in Ordnung war und fort fuhr.

"Das ist bei deiner Geschichte nicht mehr als ein verstauchter Zeh. Was hast du mit seinem Bein angestellt?"

"Nur ein wenig eigene plastische Operationen."

"Wie viele sind noch dort draußen?"

"Das weiss nur Merlin. Ich habe Dobby deshalb zu Murray geschickt, aber er scheint vorher einen Umweg gemacht zu haben." Eigentlich war es genau anders herum, aber die Zwillinge wussten dies nicht. Sie hörten wieder Gewehrfeuer von der Ecke her, was aus der Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums von Proctor beziehungsweise dessen Tür zu kommen schien, aber das war eine irrige Annahme, denn es kam aus dem unteren Stockwerk.

In der Zwischenzeit im dritten Stockwerk:

Murray war noch alleine in ihren Räumen, da Doctor Neil nur bis zum Nachmittag Dienst hatte, war aufgesprungen als sie die ersten Explosionen hörte. Great Lakes lag nicht so isoliert wie Tecumseh, aber es gar nichts dort draußen das derartigen Lärm verursachen konnte, abgesehen von einem Flugzeugabsturz. Sobald der erste Werwolfalarm sich aktivierte, führte sie die bekannte Ansage über Magis Sonorus durch, denn dies war der überarbeitete Plan. Sie wusste nicht ob die Werwölfe schon eingedrungen waren, war aber der Ansicht das jede Sekunde in der sich die Schüler schützen konnten, nur von Vorteil sein würde. Great Lakes hatte bisher Kamine in den Gemeinschaftsräumen vermieden, da sie der Ansicht waren, das es so besser wäre, da sie so auch vermieden, das die Eltern unangemeldet ihre Kinder überprüften und das fünfmal am Tag, was in den Internaten der Muggel durchaus vor kam…….aber Joanne Murray war derzeit geneigt, diese Änderungen ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Sie zog sich schnell an und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, bevor sie vorsichtig ihren Kopf aus der Tür ihres Büros steckte….nur um ein Haar erschossen zu werden, da die Werwölfe in der Nähe ein Maschinengewehr aufgestellt hatten. Sie zog ihren Kopf schnell wieder ein, und bemerkte nur am Rande wie Heyman über den Kamin in ihr Büro kam, während sie die Tür so schnell wie möglich versiegelte, während Heyman wieder zu Atem kam. Ihr Stellvertreter sah sehr geschockt aus, denn er schien nie gedacht zu haben, das es soweit kommen würde.

"Was tun wir jetzt Joanne? Bist du dir sicher das dies keine Übung mit den Auroren ist?" Sie wusste, das diese Frage kommen musste, aber trotzdem irritierte sie sie.

"Nur Werwölfe können diese Schutzzauber aktivieren David, und sie hätten mich vor einer Übung gewarnt. Geh zum Kamin und ruf die Lehrer zusammen, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, wir brauchen sie hier. Geh aber bitte wieder in dein Büro, denn die Auroren werden sicher meinen Kamin verwenden." Nur knapp die Hälfte aller Lehrer lebten auf dem Schulgelände, und leider waren darunter nicht die Lehrer für Verteidigung. Bevor Heyman ging hatte er noch eine Frage.

"Wenn Auroren kommen? Du glaubst sie greifen auch an anderen Orten an?"

"Es wäre durchaus möglich, geh jetzt bitte." Heyman verschwand, und kurz darauf trafen Lyman und Maloney nach einander ein.

"Was ist hier los? Was zur Hölle waren das für Explosionen? Veranstalten diese verdammten Auroren eine Übung ohne uns zu warnen?"

"Die Werwölfe sind hier Josh, sie haben mich schon beinahe erschossen." Man beinahe konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, als Dobby nun erschien, und damit alle Anwesenden überraschte.

"Professor Murray Ma'am, Harry schickt mich um zu Fragen was hier vor sich geht." Murray wollte gerade regelrecht explodieren, trotz ihrer sehr „ungewöhnlichen" Beziehung zu Harry war sie nicht verpflichtet ihn persönlich auf dem Laufenden zu halten………OH OH. Lyman erfasste es als erster:

"Er hat den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen oder?"

"Er ist in den Gängen des vierten Stocks, und hat einen der Werwölfe ausgeschaltet. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Zwillinge zu rufen Ma'am, Harry kämpft mit ihnen am effektivsten." Murray nahm diese Neuigkeiten weit besser auf als sie es normalerweise tun würde, besonders weil nun die anderen Lehrer eintrafen.

"Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wie sie hier her gekommen sind und vor allem wie sie durch die Portschlüsselzauber gelangt sind, oder?" Dobby mochte die Idee, sie anzulügen überhaupt nicht, aber nach den Jahren bei den Malfoys war er ein sehr guter Schauspieler.

"Harry hat sie nur für absolute Notfälle umgangen, und ich denke dies ist ein absoluter Notfall Ma'am." Was in der Tat stimmte.

"Ich denke das ist in Ordnung, sag den dreien bitte, das sie wenn möglich auf die Auroren warten sollen, aber sich auch nicht in zu große Gefahr begeben sollten, wenn sie genötigt sind offensiv vorzugehen." Dobby nickte und verschwand wieder.

"Joanne, er ist ein Schüler, 16 Jahre alt oder nicht." Sie drehte sich zu den Lehrer herum und überlegte sich kurz ihre Antwort.

"Ich weiss Josh. Also gut, hört bitte zu! Ich möchte das ihr in eure Büros zurückkehrt und eure Türen nach einander öffnet. Sie haben Maschinengewehre in jeder Gangkreuzung stationiert, aber sie haben nicht unendliche Munitionsvorräte, also sollen sie so viele Kugeln wie möglich verschwenden. Tretet unter KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN auf den Gang hinaus! Wir warten ab wie viele Auroren hier erscheinen können." Dies war die eher konservative Vorgehensweise, und die Lehrer waren davon nicht begeistert, die nun alle im Büro versammelt waren.

"Was ist mit den Jugendlichen? Sie brauchen mit Sicherheit unsere Hilfe." Murray dachte nun mehr wie ein Auror als wie ein Lehrer.

"Wir können ihnen nicht helfen wenn wir Tod sind, bevor wir die Treppen erreichen, wir müssen wissen was dort draußen ist. Es gibt nur einen Weg in die Gemeinschaftsräume, und die älteren Schüler sind auf sie vorbereitet." Sagte sie in hoffnungsvollem Tonfall, den nicht alle im Raum teilten. Tom Ripley verlor keine Zeit damit zu diskutieren sondern lief zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Ein regelrechter Kugelhagel schlug ihm entgegen, und er zog seinen Arm etwas zurück und schickte ihnen eine regelrechte Welle an Flüchen nach rechts entgegen, wo das Gewehrfeuer hergekommen war. Daraufhin hörten die Schüsse kurz auf, und Ripley nutzte die Gelegenheit und sah sich im Gang um. Anschließend schloss er die Tür wieder. Keiner der Lehrer war bis jetzt gegangen, denn sie hatten ihn beobachtet. Er sagte mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Zwei von ihnen bedienen die Maschinengewehre, und beide tragen Sturmgewehre auf dem Rücken. Ich konnte nicht erkennen wieviel Munition sie hatten oder ob sie auch Granaten hatten…….da wir gerade davon sprechen Josh, für deine Aktionen mit Potter, hast du da einige dieser Zaubergranaten gekauft?" Die Freundschaft zwischen Lyman und Harry war nicht unbemerkt geblieben, nicht das es Lyman störte, aber er wusste was Tom hier vorschlagen wollte.

"Ich habe noch vier oder fünf übrig, ich werde sie holen." Er verschwand und Murray sagte den Lehrern, außer Heyman, Greenleaf, und Ripley das sie in ihre Büros gehen sollten. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie fort waren, und bis dahin war Lyman zurück. Ripley übernahm mit Murray's Einverständnis die Organisation des ganzen.

"In Ordnung, nachdem das Spiel mit den Türen beendet ist, ladet bitte diese Dinger mit dem Petrificus Totalus auf, Harry sagte mir das dies der stärkste Zauber ist, den sie derzeit tragen können. Sind dies die Timer- oder Berührungsversionen?" Harry und er hatten sich schon einmal über das Potential für eine mögliche Verteidigung unterhalten, insbesondere von einigen anderen Produkten der Zwillinge.

"Berührungsempfindlich."

"Um so besser." Er öffnete die Tür erneut und dieses mal war die Zahl der Kugeln deutlich geringer, denn die Tür-Öffnen-Strategie von Murray begann zu wirken.

In der Zwischenzeit im fünften Stock:

Dieses Angriffsteam wurde von Tony Almeida angeführt, und wurde von den Einschlägen der Mörsergranaten auf dem Dach unterstützt. Das Dach war sehr stabil, auch auf Grund der Wetterverhältnisse hier, aber selbst das konnte nicht sehr lange gegen die Explosionen stand halten. Die Einschläge wurden immer präziser und schließlich stürzte ein Teil des Daches in der direkten Nähe der Gemeinschaftsräume von Jefferson und Shawnee ein, aber auch in Teilen der Gänge. Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Shawnee hatte Claudia damit begonnen die Schüler in regelrechte Verteidigungslinien zu organisieren, während sie unwissentlich Harry nachahmte und die jüngeren Schüler in ihre Räume schickte. Die älteren Schüler wichen immer wieder herab fallenden Teilen der Decke aus, und die Temperatur sank immer mehr, da die Decke immer massiver nachgab. Die Schüler schützten sich mit warmhaltenden Zaubern, aber sie zitterten trotzdem, auch ob der Erwartung was vielleicht in wenigen Augenblicken durch die Tür kommen mochte.

Im Jefferson-Gemeinschaftsraum sahen alle zu Drew als ihren Anführer auf, vor allem auch die Siebtklässler. Er war von Natur aus sehr ruhig, und schien gerade unter Belastung über sich hinaus zu wachsen, als er mit ruhiger Stimme seine Anweisungen gab. Er nahm den Klassenbesten in Verteidigung im siebten Schuljahr, Hayley Lewis, und beide sahen vorsichtig aus der Tür. Die Werwölfe hatten bisher das oberste Stockwerk noch nicht erreicht, und Lewis und er schlichen leise in Richtung der Treppen. Sie öffneten die Tür und lauschten.

Sie hörten wie das Team von Almeida irgend etwas im Treppenhaus zwischen dem vierten und fünften Stockwerk taten, aber weder Drew und Hayley wussten was. Sie erkannten auch das sie keinen der Erwachsenen kannten, woraufhin sich beide wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum begaben und berichteten. Drew legte persönlich den Schutzzauber ihrer Gruppe auf den Eingangsbereich, und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häuser schickte er alle Schüler in die Gänge zu den Räumen zurück, nachdem er auch die Badezimmer und den Eingang zu den Gängen so geschützt hatte. Sie liefen gerade den Gang entlang als Drew zu Jonas sah.

"Es wird alles gut, Dad und seine Leute werden jeden Moment hier sein." Jonas sprach nun etwas offensichtliches an.

"Was wenn sie auch andere Gebäude angreifen?"

Dieser Gedanke brachte ein schon sehr lange offenliegendes Diskussionsthema während der letzten großen Kriege dieser Art wieder zum Vorschein: Wie viele Werwölfe gab es überhaupt? Die Magier führten jeden September eine Zählung durch, in der Regel aus steuerrechtlichen Gründen und für die Kongresswahlen, weshalb sie ihre genaue Zahl in etwa kannten. Und die Vampire waren sehr diszipliniert wenn es darum ging neue Mitglieder aufzunehmen, welche in der Regel freiwillige Erwachsene waren, und konnten ihre Zahl bis auf wenige Dutzend genau angeben. Im Gegensatz dazu standen die Werwölfe, da sie keine derartige Kontrolle über ihre Mitglieder hatten wie die anderen beiden Rassen. Die Werwölfe waren im letzten Krieg erst in Bedrängnis geraten, da sie nicht so mächtig waren wie die Magier, oder gar so reich wie die Vampire, denn die Vampire lebten deutlich über 200 Jahre, solange sie nicht im Kampf oder durch andere Fehler starben. Ohne diese Vorteile der Magier und Vampire, wäre der Krieg deutlich anders ausgegangen, denn insgesamt waren die Werwölfe im Nahkampf einfach besser.

"Es gibt genügend Auroren Jonas, wir haben schon einmal gegen sie gekämpft, also wird dies nicht anders sein." Dies beruhigte Jonas und die anderen doch deutlich, da sich jeder, der Freunde in den anderen Häusern hatte, große Sorgen machte. Würde Jefferson vielleicht als letztes an die Reihe kommen?

Im Vierten Stock:

Harry, Fred, und George schauten vorsichtig um die Ecke, sahen aber nichts. Es war schlicht nichts im Flur, und der Gemeinschaftsraum von Proctor befand sich auf der anderen Seite. Fred sagte nun das was sie alle dachten:

"Ich glaube nicht, das sie nur einen von ihnen geschickt haben." Harry vermutete insgeheim, das mindestens ein magischer Werwolf am Angriff beteiligt war, aber er bezweifelte das sie so gut über die Magier informiert waren, das sie wussten wo er sein könnte.

"Noch einmal in die Kerbe also?"

"Geh du voran, dies ist dein Reich." Sie traten vorsichtig um die Ecke und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

"Also was hast du dem Werwolf angetan?"

"Ich habe einen Zauber benutzt den ich in einem Buch fand, und der die Haut zum schmelzen bringt. Er scheint sehr gut funktioniert zu haben, wenn man bedenkt, das ich ihn nicht richtig getroffen habe." George grinste nun.

"Erinnere mich daran dich nicht so schnell zu verärgern."

"Das höre ich derzeit sehr oft."

"Ohne Zweifel……..also wie führt man den Zauber aus? Er könnte sich als sehr nützlich erweisen."

"Tergum Fundo, aber es ist einige Macht dazu nötig, weshalb ihr ihn nicht einfach einsetzen könnt."

"Verstanden, und der Pulszauber von dem du immer berichtest?"

"Repulsar." George sah etwas verwirrt aus.

"Oh stimmt, darauf hätte ich selbst kommen können." Sie kamen nun zu der nächsten Ecke, und ihr Murmeln hatte zum Glück keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Harry würde nun als nächster um die Ecke sehen, da er die Muggelwaffen besser kannte als die Zwillinge, unter anderem weil er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war und wegen der vielen Filme die er gesehen hatte. Was er sah waren zwei Werwölfe welche an die Tür zu Proctor herantraten, und sich zu beeilen schienen, aber trotzdem vorsichtig etwas befestigten, das sehr verdächtig nach Sprengsätzen aussah. Harry fragte sich gerade was zur Hölle solange gedauert hatte, denn der Alarm war vor fünf Minuten aktiviert worden. Er selbst hatte sich in der Zeit angezogen, mit Sophie diskutiert, einen der Werwölfe gefangen genommen, befragt und auch getötet, und sich dann noch mit Fred und George unterhalten, und trotzdem schienen beide Gruppen zur selben Zeit eingetroffen zu sein. Er würde die Antwort auf diese Frage recht schnell erfahren.

Die beiden Werwölfe sahen derzeit nicht in ihre Richtung, da sie eine der Türen mit Sprengstoff präparierten, und Harry bemerkte zwei weitere die bei einem Maschinengewehr standen. Wenn Harry gewusst hätte, das hier fünf Angreifer waren, dann wäre er vorsichtiger gewesen, aber mangels dieser Informationen, musste er davon ausgehen, das es noch weitere 100 Angreifer gab. Er berichtete seine Entdeckungen nun den Zwillingen, und sie sahen sich mit einem Blick an der sagte „und was jetzt?"

George trug den Sack mit den Zaubergranaten, während Fred den Koffer mit den Sümpfen trug, denn Harry hatte keine freie Hand da er beide Zauberstäbe hielt. Fred nahm einen der Sümpfe heraus.

"Wer ist auf diese Distanz der beste Schütze unter uns? Wir können eine davon in Richtung der Tür werfen und sie aktivieren, dies dürfte sie behindern." Harry dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Ich werde es machen, ich habe während des ersten Massenduells sehr gut zielen können, und das aus großer Entfernung. Ich werde ihn wie einen Snitch behandeln. Fred, du wirfst, George lädt die Zaubergranaten auf und lenkt die beiden ab."

"Was machen wir mit den anderen beiden?" Du weisst schon, jene mit dem Maschinengewehr, aber das erwähnte er nicht extra.

"Wir hoffen einfach das sie schlecht zielen. Auf Drei." Sie bereiteten sich vor, während George je einen Petrificus Totalus in die beiden Zaubergranaten legte.

"Eins."

"Zwei."

"DREI!"

Fred bewegte sich um die Ecke und war den Sumpf direkt vor die Füße der beiden Werwölfe, welche die Tür nun vermint hatten und diese gerade sprengen wollten. Sie sahen überrascht hinüber, und versuchten verzweifelt ihre Waffen zu erreichen. Harry bewegte sich nun ebenfalls um die Ecke und zauberte mit beiden Stäben.

"Activate!" "Activate!" "Activate!" "Activate!"

Nur einer der vier Zauber traf den Sumpf, das dies reichte bereits denn der Sumpf aktivierte sich genau um die beiden Werwölfe herum…….welche sich außerdem genau im Schussfeld ihrer Kollegen am anderen Ende des Ganges befanden, so das die Briten nicht direkt unter Feuer genommen wurden. Einer von George's Zaubern traf direkt, und die Werwölfe, es waren nebenbei alles Männer, landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Schlamm. Sein Kollege aber war derjenige, der den Zünder hielt, und es gelang ihm den Knopf zu drücken, bevor die Pulszauber von Fred und Harry ihn traf.

KABOOM!!

Die Tür von Proctor wurde wie eine Kanonenkugel nach innen gesprengt, und traf zwei der Schüler direkt frontal, wobei einer von ihnen sofort Tod war und der andere wie sich später herausstellen sollte über eine Woche im Koma lag, und die Werwölfe am Maschinengewehr eröffnete erneut das Feuer auf die Briten weshalb diese sich zurückziehen mussten.

"Wenn sie die Munition nachladen haben wir einige Sekunden, in denen wir um die Ecke gehen und Repulsars abfeuern, sie werden euch kaum belasten und haben eine hohe Reichweite, während ich auf den anderen an der Tür zielen werde." Die Zwillinge nickten beide, aber diese Planung war unnötig, denn der Werwolf der die Ladungen gezündet hatte, hatte den Fehler begangen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum eindringen zu wollen, was ein tödlicher Fehler für ihn war, da er von mehreren Dutzend Reducto-Flüchen getroffen wurde, welche seinen Brustkorb praktisch in Staub verwandelten. Die Munition wurde nun nachgeladen und die Briten kamen gerade in dem Moment um die Ecke als ein weiterer Werwolf starb. Fred und George feuerten den Pulszauber den Gang entlang, und trafen fast nichts, aber es sorgte für eine Ablenkung. Harry legte seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und sagte unter Sonorus.

"ACHTUNG HAUS PROCTOR, HIER SPRICHT Harry Potter, BLEIBT IM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM! ICH WIEDERHOLE, KOMMT NICHT HERAUS BIS ICH ENTWARNUNG GEBE!" Es kam nun keine direkte Bestätigung aus Proctor, aber keiner widersetzte sich auch der „Anweisung".

Der Sturm von Pulszaubern aus Richtung der Zwillinge war auf Grund ihrer Unerfahrenheit mit diesem Zauber und der Entfernung nur bedingt erfolgreich, und den Werwölfen gelang es recht bald neue Munition einzulegen, woraufhin sie erneut das Feuer eröffneten, und die Briten so zum Rückzug zwangen. Der Werwolf, den George mit der Zaubergranate ausgeschaltet hatte, war in der Zwischenzeit gestorben, genauer gesagt war er im Sumpf ertrunken.

Im Dritten Stock:

Die Auroren waren endlich eingetroffen, insgesamt drei Teams, und zwar über den Kamin von Murray, und dank der relativ dünnen Decke über ihnen hörten sie die Detonation in fast ungehemmter Lautstärke, aber auch Harry's Anweisungen an Proctor. Murray sah zu Ripley, der noch immer, obwohl er im Ruhestand war, bei den Auroren ein hohes Ansehen genoss.

"Nun, er scheint dort oben alles soweit unter Kontrolle zu haben." Ripley lächelte nun leicht.

"Das sagte Josh uns. In Ordnung, Josh und Dick, ich möchte das ihr beiden diese Granaten aufladet und versucht sie so zu werfen das sie sie treffen. Selbst wenn ihr sie verfehlt so könnte sie dies einen Moment lang ablenken, ich jedenfalls wäre es. Der Rest von euch wird, nachdem sie dies getan haben, ihnen Rückendeckung geben, in dem ihr insbesondere Incendios in ihre Richtung schickt. Joanne, wir beide gehen in die Entgegen gesetzte Richtung und kontrollieren das andere Ende. Noch Fragen?" Es gab keine weiteren Fragen, und Lyman und Greenleaf luden die Granaten und auf Ripley's Signal hin warfen sie diese in den Gang hinein………leider waren ihre Würfe so schlecht gezielt, das sie auch die Muggel Detroit Tigers nicht nehmen würden, und sie trafen niemanden der einen Munitionsgurt trug.

Die Auroren kamen um die Ecke und begannen den Teil mit den Incendio-Zaubern. Dies war weit erfolgreicher, denn Kevin Anderson der das Maschinengewehr bediente, gezwungen war, sich hinter die Tür zu den Treppenhäusern zurückzuziehen. Murray und Ripley liefen nun aus der Tür und den Gang hinab, nur das ihnen hier wieder Kugeln von einem weiteren Maschinengewehr entgegen flogen, als sie die Ecke umrundeten. Beide Werwölfe hatten ruhig darauf gewartet, das die Magier einen derartigen Fehler begehen würden, und sie hatten mit Spiegeln die Gänge sehr genau beobachtet.

Ripley ging nach Treffern in beiden Beinen und dem Bauch zu Boden, und Murray erlitt zwei Streifschüsse an der Hüfte und ihrem rechten Arm, und konnte sich gerade noch zu Boden werfen. Zwei sehr aufmerksame Auroren holten sie wieder in Murray's Büro, während drei andere Auroren weiterhin Incendio-Zauber sprachen, um das Maschinengewehr bedeckt zu halten. Nachdem Murray wieder im Büro war, verband sie sich schnell die Wunden, und sah dann nach Ripley. Er war bei Bewusstsein, aber seine Bauchverletzung war schwer, weshalb Lyman sofort zum Kamin lief und Dr. Carter rief. Carter war direkt von Salem hier her geschickt worden, da der Kampf dort derzeit die Schüler nicht gefährdete.

Carter erschien mit einem Lichtblitz aus dem Kamin, und untersuchte Ripley binnen fünf Sekunden. Es gab keine Austrittswunden, also befanden sich die Kugeln noch im Körper. Carter sah zu dem Verteidigungslehrer, den er bisher kaum gekannt hatte.

"Tom, du musst umgehend in die Krankenstation gehen um dir die Kugeln entfernen zu lassen. Es scheint aber unmöglich zu sein einfach dorthin zu gehen, dem Lärm und den Detonationen nach zu urteilen. Kommst du mit dem Kamin klar?" das würde ein sehr schmerzhafter Weg werden mit den offenen Wunden, aber es gab eindeutig keinen anderen Weg. Ripley's nächster Kommentar bestätigte dies.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Carter und einer der Auroren halfen ihm in den Kamin, und Ripley erreichte die Krankenstation ohne Ohnmächtig zu werden. Carter folgte ihm schnell und begann ihn direkt zu behandeln, während ihm die Schwester, Meryl Burbank assistierte, und es gelang ihm problemlos die vier Kugeln zu entfernen, wobei er zwei Mal im rechten Bein getroffen worden war. Die Behandlung erfolgte so schnell, das Ripley kaum Blut verloren hatte, und binnen Minuten verlangte er bereits, wieder zurück geschickt zu werden. Carter und Burbank waren darin unterschiedlicher Meinung. Ripley drohte und fluchte allerdings am lautesten, und gewann am Ende auch. Er kehrte über den Kamin in das Büro zurück wo sich die Situation kaum verändert hatte.

"Habt ihr einen von ihnen erwischt?"

"Nein, sie haben ihr Feuer so angepasst, das wir sie nicht wirklich erwischen können."

"Wir brauchen dringend einen Kamin in jedem Stockwerk, um solche Situationen künftig umgehen zu können." Lyman, der zuhörte, hatte nun eine Idee. Bevor Murray ihn aufhalten konnte, legte er seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und sagte per Sonorus:

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Schick bitte Dobby in Professor Murray's Büro! Schick bitte Dobby in Professor Murray's Büro!" Es musste wohl Erfolg gehabt haben, denn keine fünf Sekunden später erschien Dobby. Die Werwölfe wussten vermutlich nicht wer Dobby war, und nur Tony Almeida könnte es ahnen.

"Ja Professor Josh?"

"Was ist dort oben los?"

"Wir haben drei Werwölfe ausgeschaltet, aber mindestens zwei sind noch an einem großen Gewehr. Harry und Zwilling Fred und Zwilling George bekämpfen sie auf lange Reichweite, aber sie überlegen noch was sie genau tun sollen. Derzeit versuchen sie die Werwölfe von Haus Proctor abzuhalten." Ripley übernahm hier nun, der sich ärgerte, nicht früher an Dobby gedacht zu haben, oder generell an einen der anderen Hauselfen. Sie würden nicht in die Kämpfe eingreifen können, aber sie könnten als Boten und Kundschafter fungieren.

"Was war das für eine Detonation?"

"Die Tür von Proctor wurde gesprengt. Ich war dort um nachzusehen, und es war einer der Schüler bewusstlos……und ein weiterer war nicht mehr am Leben." Der Raum der zuvor schon ruhig war, war nun Totenstill, denn dies war das erste bestätigte Todesopfer.

"Sag Harry bitte das er die beiden so schnell wie möglich ausschalten muss, wir stecken hier in Problemen. Sobald dies geschehen ist, kehr bitte hier her zurück und sag uns sein weiteres Vorgehen. Ach, und würdest du bitte die Situation im fünften Stockwerk überprüfen Dobby."

"Ja Sir, ich werde es ihnen sagen." Er verschwand wieder. Einer der Auroren sah zu Murray.

"Wer sind diese Zwillinge von denen der Elf sprach? Können sie kämpfen?"

"Dies sind George und Fred Weasley, Harry's Freunde aus Hogwarts. Beide sind 18 Jahre alt und können definitiv kämpfen, denn sie halfen ihm schon im September bei dem Fiasco bei dem Gerichtsverfahren, und dann den Auroren in Hogsmeade im Dezember, dieses Mal gegen ihre Version der Werwölfe. Harry hat sie trotz aller Zauber hier her holen können, und beiden gehört der Scherzartikelladen der so beliebt ist." Einige Auroren nickten nun, denn vermutlich hatte Mitchell Baylor, der noch immer draußen stand und gegen Michael Sheen vorzugehen versuchte, ihnen von dem Laden erzählt. Sie sprachen weiterhin ihre Incendios, aber die Frustration ob des Stillstands wuchs immer mehr, aber sie ahnten, das die Dinge schlimmer laufen könnten.

Im fünften Stockwerk:

Die Werwölfe hatten praktisch das fünfte Stockwerk verlassen, nachdem sie die Türen von Jefferson und Shawnee vermint hatten, denn sie waren der Ansicht das die Mörsergranaten den Rest erledigen würden, und sie würden sicher ihr Leben in dem Beschuss nicht weiter riskieren. Es hatte aber bisher keine schweren Verletzungen gegeben, denn die Bruchstücke der Decke waren nie gross genug gewesen, aber die grösseren davon hatten für Prellungen gesorgt. Die Schüler von Shawnee warteten noch immer in ihren Verteidigungsstellungen auf einen Angriff der nie kommen würde, allerdings hatten sie das Kratzen an der Tür gehört, als die Werwölfe die Sprengladungen angebracht hatten. Die Schüler in Jefferson hingegen waren deutlich unruhiger, und Jim Bouton, ein Siebklässler und ein Teamkollege von Jonas im Quodpot, hatte eine Idee die er Drew zu verkaufen versuchte.

"Drew, da ist ein ziemlich großes Loch in der Decke, einige von uns könnten dadurch mit unseren Besen nach draußen gelangen. Ich denke nicht das diese Waffe uns auf den Besen erfassen könnte, und wir könnten sie ausschalten, und beobachten was passiert." Sie hatten leises Gewehrfeuer gehört, wussten aber nicht ob es von draußen kam oder von innerhalb……beides traf zu, aber das wusste niemand genau. Drew dachte kurz nach, und sah dann auf. Das Loch war in der Tat gross genug, und die Werwölfe würde mit Sicherheit nie einen Angriff von dort erwarten. Die Idee war verrückt genug um anzunehmen das sie es niemals vermuten würden.

"In Ordnung macht das. Jim, Art, Ryan, ihr geht, ich brauche Jonas hier. Nehmt die Zauberstäbe mit und erkundet die Situation." Bouton, Art Hailey, und Ryan Chappelle, die erfahrensten Leute auf den Besen, liefen zu ihren Räumen um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Nach einem weiteren Mörsereinschlag schickte Drew sie durch das Loch das wieder grösser geworden war. Sie waren binnen weniger Augenblicke draußen, und was sie sahen lies sie fast von den Besen fallen.

Wieder im vierten Stockwerk, wenige Minuten zuvor:

Dobby kehrte nun zurück und überbrachte ihnen die Anweisungen. Harry sah die Zwillinge überrascht an.

"Sie möchten nicht viel oder?"

"Ich denke du musst hier dein Ansehen wahren. Ich denke wir müssen schnell reagieren."

"Wir könnten uns auch jederzeit zurückziehen und eine Treppe nach unten gehen."

"Nein, das ließe Proctor praktisch ungeschützt, denn ihnen fehlt die Tür als Schutz. Wir müssen einen Weg finden."

"Hast du noch den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang?" Harry hatte ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr angesehen, und ihn völlig vergessen, denn er brauchte ihn hier in Great Lakes nicht. Dobby war noch immer hier, und Harry hatte seinen Mund kaum geöffnet, als der Elf schon verschwand und damit zurückkehrte. Harry reichte ihn Fred und sagte.

"Bleib auf der rechten Seite des Ganges, George und ich werden in der Mitte und Links entlang feuern, sollten sie reagieren. Wenn sie nicht feuern sollten, um so besser, dann kommst du deutlich schneller voran. Wenn du getroffen wirst, schreie irgend etwas und wir holen dich zurück. Hier nimm das." Er zog die Weste aus und reichte sie ebenfalls Fred. Fred war nicht unbedingt glücklich darüber, aber er sah ein, das es besser wäre, drei Zauberstäbe im Einsatz zu haben als nur weil, wenn Harry den Umhang benutzte.

"Wenn es für euch zu kritisch wird lauft zu Proctor und fragt nach Ray Elwood, er ist unser Verkäufer für die Scherzartikel dort." Fred nickte und zog sich die Weste an die ihm auch passte, und nahm den Umhang, welcher allerdings nicht länger zwei bis drei Personen schützen konnte. Er sah auf seine Füße und bemerkte einen leichten Schatten durch das Licht über ihm, aber das zerstören der Lichter im Korridor wäre zu offensichtlich. Er trat in die Schusslinie hinaus, aber nichts geschah, da den Werwölfen, was den Briten aber nicht bekannt war, langsam die Munition auszugehen begann, weshalb sie sich unterhielten, bis sie etwas erblickten.

Fred lief so schnell wie es ihm sicher erschien, aber die fünfzig Fuss schienen ihm ewig zu dauern und keine 40 Sekunden. Während der gesamten Zeit überlegte er was er tun sollte, wobei er hoffte das George und Harry daran denken würden, wo er war, und reagieren würden wenn er anfing. Je näher er kam, desto langsamer wurde er, damit er keinen Lärm machte. Er warf nebenbei einen vorsichtigen Blick zum Eingang von Proctor, und erblickte eine Gruppe Schüler mit gezogenen Zauberstäben, die versuchten sich auf den Notfall vorzubereiten, aber gleichzeitig große Angst hatten. Er war nun nur noch 10 Fuss von den beiden Werwölfen und dem Maschinengewehr entfernt und sah das sie sich auf die Ecke konzentrierten wo Harry und George sich versteckten, wodurch sei immer die Tür von Proctor im Blickfeld hatten, für den Fall das die Schüler so dumm waren und zu Fliehen versuchten…..die Werwölfe hatten Harry's Anweisungen durchaus gehört.

Als er bis auf 10 Fuss herangekommen war, hielt er inne, da sein Schatten ja vielleicht ihn verraten könnte. Die Werwölfe waren links von ihm, was ihm Probleme bereitete, da beide Zwillinge Rechtshänder waren. Derzeit überlegte er welchen Fluch er einsetzen sollte. Harry hatte ihm von Murray's Anweisung „Alle nur nötigen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen" erzählt, aber es war ihm nicht klar, ob es auch für ihn und seinen Bruder galt, den einzigsten Magiern die freiwillig hier waren. Harry hatte sehr großen Gefallen am Explosionszauber Abrumpere gefunden, welcher nichts anders als eine massiv verstärkte Version des Reducto war, aber nicht zu den dunklen Flüchen gehörte. Er entschied sich auch für diesen Zauber, und zählte im Geiste bis fünf, zielte dann auf den Werwolf rechts von ihm, und hoffte das Harry und George es verstehen würden.

Eins

Zwei

Drei

Vier

Fünf

Er entfernte den Umhang direkt mit der linken Hand, denn seinen rechten hatte er bereits angehoben. Sobald der Umhang herunter war rief er:

"ABRUMPERE!" Fred konnte trotz zwei Jahren in den NEWT-Klassen noch nicht lautlos zaubern.

Der Fluch traf den Werwolf, der die Ersatzmunition hielt direkt und tötete ihn umgehend.

Harry und George hatten den Hinweis in der Tat verstanden, und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Distanz hin, mit dem Repulsar. Da sie vorbereitet waren und keinem gegnerischen Feuer ausweichen mussten, trafen sie den Werwolf frontal und warfen ihn zurück, wodurch Fred genügend Zeit hatte seinen Zauberstab neu auszurichten und ihn ebenfalls mit dem Abrumpere einzudecken, und traf ihn auch direkt in den Bauch. Dieser Zauber tötete den Werwolf nicht, aber er wurde schwer verletzt und wurde sofort ohnmächtig. Fred betrachtete das M-30 verächtlich, während er um die Ecke sah und nach weiteren Werwölfen suchte. Er sah aber keine weiteren, und winkte nun den anderen zu, und sie konnten selbst auf diese Entfernung hin sehen, das er jeden unnötigen Lärm vermeiden wollte. George lief zu ihm während Harry einen Umweg zum Eingang von Proctor machte. Er wusste dank Dobby von dem Todesfall, aber als er den Körper sah schockierte es ihn doch etwas, denn er kannte ihn, es war der Sechstklässler Ross Karver. Harry hatte Verwandlung und Muggelstudien mit ihm gehabt, aber sie kannten sich nicht persönlich. Die verletzte Person war die Fünftklässlerin Jeannie Baum, aber sie würde insgesamt überleben.

"Ist hier alles in Ordnung? Wir scheinen das Stockwerk gereinigt zu haben." Ray stand zu vorderst und antwortete.

"Wir sind noch hier, vielen Dank euch dort draußen. Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Nun, die Zwillinge und ich werden versuchen den Lehrern zu helfen. Alle anderen außer dir, Ray, werden gar nichts tun, zumindest außer dem was ihr schon getan habt. Ich möchte das niemand hinaus geht bis das Gebäude gesichert ist. Ray, ich möchte, das du zu Cortez hinüber gehst und ihnen sagst, das dieses Stockwerk sicher ist. Sophie hat ein Loch in die Wand gebohrt so das sie zuhören kann, weshalb du nicht an die Tür klopfen musst. Geh zum Rand des Sumpfes und sag ihnen das sie sich vorerst entspannen können, aber sie sollen nicht heraus kommen…..wenn sie es denn können, denn die Zwillinge haben die Tür nach dem sie hinaus waren versiegelt."

"Und danach?"

"Verbarrikadiert mit allen entbehrlichen Möbeln euren Eingang. Wenn jemand hereinkommen will, eröffnet sofort das Feuer, denn ihr solltet genug Vorwarnzeit haben. Ansonsten verlasst NICHT den Gemeinschaftsraum, wir können nicht jeden Eingang überwachen, und manche könnten uns umgehen. Ich muss jetzt los, viel Glück." Er rief nach Dobby und der kleine Elf verschwand um die Lehrer und Auroren zu unterrichten. Anschließend reichte er Ray einen Sumpf und lief zu den Zwillingen, während Ray in Richtung Cortez lief. Die Zwillinge standen am Treppenhaus und sahen ihn besorgt an, während Fred etwas sagte.

"Wir haben hier ein Problem Harry."

"Was zur Hölle kann noch schief gehen?"

"Das Treppenhaus ist massivst mit Bomben vermint worden."

In der Zwischenzeit, in der Luft über Great Lakes:

Jim Bouton, Art Hailey, und Ryan Chappelle verließen das Dach so schnell es ging ohne irgend etwas zu treffen, und sahen sofort vier Gruppen am Boden die sich bekämpften. Selbst aus dieser Höhe von mehreren hundert Fuss, in der sie sich befanden, konnten sie die Unterschiede zwischen den Lichtblitzen, welche die Gewehre verursachten und denen von Zaubern ausmachen. Mehr konnten sie allerdings nicht erkennen, da Sheen seine Truppen mit einem Tarnzauber versehen hatte. Das bedeutete das die Auroren sich nur auf das Mündungsfeuer der Gewehre konzentrieren konnten. Deshalb konnten sie nur dann genau zielen, wenn sie unter Beschuss gerieten. Und das war keine gute Idee.

Die Mörser, welche beide nur knapp 15 Fuss auseinander standen, waren nicht bewegt worden, und sie konnten sehen wie weitere Granaten auf dem Dach des Gebäudes landeten, von denen eine ganz knapp die Pflanzen von Harry verfehlte, was sie aber nicht wissen konnten. Sie fanden relativ schnell die Stellung der Mörser und entschieden sich, nach einem kurzen Gespräch, zu einem Sturzflugangriff um sie auszuschalten. Bouton und Hailey würden zuerst angreifen, während Chappelle sich im Hintergrund hielt, und sie würden den Reducto als primäre Waffe einsetzen. Sie flogen noch einmal einhundert Fuss nach oben, zählten dann bis zehn, und dann begannen Bouton und Hailey ihren Sturzflug auf den Feind zu, wobei sie eine Art Wronsky-Feint einsetzten, obwohl es dieses Manöver nicht im Quodpot gab. Die beiden Siebtklässler, die beiden besten Flieger ihres Schuljahres, stürzten sich hinab und begannen die Mörserstellungen aus 50 Fuss Höhe unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Es war ein Bilderbuch-Sturzflugangriff, und einer der definitiv in dem nächsten Aurorentrainingshandbuch sowohl in Amerika als auch in Großbritannien und deren Verbündeten auftauchen würde.

"REDUCTO!" "REDUCTO!"

Ihnen gelangen jeweils fünf Schüsse bevor sie den Sturzflug abbrechen mussten, und dann kam Chappelle heran……..allerdings war er nicht so erfolgreich, da er nicht rechtzeitig abbrach und in den linken Mörser sowie dessen Besatzung stürzte, welche sich bis dahin nur auf Hailey's Angriff konzentriert hatten. Beide, Chappelle und die Werwölfe, wurden durch den Einschlag sofort getötet, und der Mörser selbst wurde irreparabel beschädigt. Der andere Mörser allerdings war von Bouton nicht getroffen worden, aber diesem war es gelungen, die Bedienungsmannschaft der Werwölfe auszuschalten, wodurch die Gegner von Mitchell Baylor in große Probleme kamen.

Sheen, der nur noch mit ihm eingeschlossen, neun Leute hatte, fluchte lautstark als er dies sah, da er gehofft hatte das die Mörser schwerere Schäden angerichtet hatten als es der Fall war, und nun hatte er einen wichtigen Vorteil verloren. Er drehte sich zu seinem Partner um:

"Haltet die Auroren auf, ich muss mich um ihre Kampfflieger kümmern." Bouton und Hailey waren, als sie den Tod ihres Freundes sahen so wütend geworden, das sie weitermachen wollten, und schienen sich auf einen erneuten Angriff vorzubereiten. Sheen holte sich einen der Starter für die Stinger-Raketen sowie zwei der Raketen. Er lud eine in den Starter und zielte in etwa auf eine der beiden fliegenden Personen, in diesem Falle Hailey. Er drückte den Abzug und die Rakete schoss aus dem Starter, und erfasste fast sofort den jungen Schüler.

Hailey hatte in Richtung von Sheen geschaut, und sah die Rakete wenige Sekunden nach dem Start. Er flog so schnell es irgend möglich war los, wobei er von Null auf Hundert Stundenkilometer in einem Tempo beschleunigte, das einen Hersteller wie Ferrari sehr stolz gemacht hätte. Es hatte aber keinen Sinn, da die Rakete nur Hailey und Bouton als Hitzequellen zur Verfügung hatte, und Hailey war heiß genug. Die Rakete explodierte weniger als einen Fuss hinter ihm, und zerriss ihn und seinen Besen vollständig. Bouton, der knapp 50 Fuss über ihm war, sah dies und drehte sich sofort zu Sheen um, der panisch den Starter neu lud, während Bouton das Feuer auf ihn eröffnete. Der Werwolf hatte seinen Rang aber nicht grundlos erreicht, und er geriet nicht in Panik sondern drückte erneut den Feuerknopf und wich dabei Bouton's Flüchen aus. Die Rakete verließ den Starter und flog wie zuvor auf Bouton zu, der genügend Filme über diese Dinger gesehen hatte und auch eine traurige Lektion aus dem Tod seines Freundes gelernt hatte, und deshalb sofort Kurs auf das Leichtathletikfeld nahm, das knapp 300 Meter entfernt war. Die Rakete die kein anderes Ziel als Bouton fand, folgte ihm sofort und holte immer mehr auf.

Bouton trieb seinen Besen der Marke Nike Air Trafficker auf das Maximaltempo an und er kam dem Stadion immer näher, aber dies schien Stunden zu dauern, aber in der Realität waren es nur 10 Sekunden. Die Rakete hatte ihn fast erreicht, als er die Westtribüne erreichte, und auf einmal steil, fast im 90 Grad Winkel, nach oben zog. Mr. Stinger war flink, aber nicht so flink, denn er traf die Westtribüne direkt, welche praktisch dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Bouton dachte daran zu Landen um zu Atem zu kommen, ahnte aber, das er die Zeit dafür nicht hatte. Statt dessen flog er noch höher als zuvor und flog in einem weiten Bogen zu den Auroren hinüber. Die Werwölfe hatten ihr Schussfeld sehr gut gewählt, und obwohl sie nur einen Auroren getötet hatten, so hatten sie selbst nur zwei Einheiten verloren und das nur dank der drei Schüler auf den Besen, aber niemanden an die Auroren, welche sich nur langsam den Maschinengewehren näherten.

Bouton wurde nach der Landung zu Mitchell Baylor gebracht, und nachdem er ihm versichert hatte das sein Sohn in Sicherheit war und für die Sicherheit seines Hauses als Anführer sorgte, berichtete er ihm über das, was er wusste und das war leider nicht viel. Er wusste aber das die Lehrer bisher nicht in den obersten Stockwerken zu finden waren, und das Harry scheinbar das vierte Stockwerk unter Kontrolle hatte, aber mehr auch nicht. Baylor und die anderen um ihn herum waren erst einmal still, bevor sie Bouton und seinen verstorbenen Freunden für ihre Tat dankten, wobei sie sagten das ihr Opfer eine der tapfersten Taten gewesen sei die sie je gesehen hätten. Jim war für diesen Dank sehr dankbar, aber dann wurde ihm der Tod von Art und Ryan bewusst, und er war praktisch untröstlich, weshalb er in den weiteren Aktionen nicht mehr involviert war.

Im Vierten Stockwerk:

"Bis oben hin vermint? Bitte sagt mir das ihr Scherze macht."

"Nichts täte ich lieber kleiner Bruder, aber das tue ich nicht. Sieh selbst, aber um Merlin's Willen fass nichts an." Harry tat es auch nicht, sonder sah nur durch die offene Tür, wo er mehrere Pakete mit Sprengstoffen sah, aber auch mehrere Tretminen an den Wänden, gefolgt von Stolperdrähten auf den Stufen hinauf und hinab. Dies war die Arbeit von Almeida und seine drei Kameraden, von denen zwei Sprengmeister waren, und diese Gruppe arbeitete derzeit im ersten und zweiten Stockwerk.

"Das ist einfach nur wunderbar, selbst ein Seilkünstler käme hier niemals heil durch." George hatte nun einen Vorschlag:

"Ich würde sagen wir befragen unseren Freund hier und schauen was wir erfahren können."

"Ich hoffe wirklich das ihr etwas Veritaserum in eurem Laden habt." Folter würde mit Sicherheit viel Zeit kosten, und die hatten sie nicht, da es keine Erfolgsgarantie gab.

"Deine Hoffnung ist berechtigt kleiner Bruder. Dobby!" Er erschien auch sofort.

"Ja Zwilling George?" Die Zwillinge wussten es nicht, aber Dobby hatte beide insgeheim markiert, so das Winky und er sie auseinander halten konnten, allerdings konnten nur Hauselfen diese Markierung sehen.

"In der dritten Schublade des schwarzen Schranks in unserem Schlafzimmer liegt eine Phiole mit Veritaserum. Hol sie bitte."

"Geht klar." Dobby brauchte genau 20 Sekunden für die Reise, und war dann mit der Phiole zurück. Nachdem er Dobby gebeten hatte hier zu bleiben, trat Harry zu dem Werwolf hinüber und weckte ihn. Die drei Briten richteten ihre Zauberstäbe genau in das Gesicht des Werwolfs als er aufwachte und Harry sprach ihn an.

"Hey Aufstehen, so oder so ähnlich sagt ihr Amerikaner es doch. Hier ist unser Angebot: Wir werden dir einige Fragen stellen, und wir haben einen eher schmerzlosen Weg dafür, wenn du dich benimmst. Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, wirst du sehr leiden müssen, und die Wunde die du hast wird dir wie eine kleine Schnittwunde danach vorkommen, nachdem wir mit dir fertig sind. Deshalb werden wir uns sicher einigen können. Du bleibst in der menschlichen Form, und meine Brüder und ich werden dich nicht töten. Du verwandelst dich und du bist so schnell Tod, das du es gar nicht bemerkst. Wir sind derzeit in keiner guten Stimmung, wie vier deiner Kollegen vor wenigen Augenblicken erleben mussten. Sind wir uns einig?" Der Werwolf, der Troy Alden hieß, sagte fast sofort.

"Ja."

"Gut, öffne bitte deinen Mund." Alden tat es und Fred flößte ihm die nötige Menge Veritaserum ein. Sie warteten einige Minuten damit es wirkte, und in dieser Zeit schickte Harry nun Dobby zu Drew und Jonas, und danach zu Claudia um ihnen zu sagen was vor sich ging. Sie durften ihre Gemeinschaftsräume allerdings nicht verlassen, das hatte Harry explizit gesagt. Dobby kehrte wenige Augenblicke später mit den Bestätigungen durch Harry's Freunde zurück, aber auch mit einem kurzen Bericht über die Luftangriffe von Jefferson. Der Mörserbeschuss hatte, wie Harry nun bemerkte, aufgehört, oder zumindest kam kein Lärm mehr vom Dach. Er hatte die Hoffnung, das es seinen Pflanzen gut ging, aber es war derzeit unwichtig.

Der Werwolf Troy Alden war nun soweit unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums das er befragt werden konnte:

"Wieviele seid ihr?"

"Insgesamt 25." Nun, es waren nun nur noch 20.

"Alles Werwölfe."

"Ja."

"Wieviele wurden hier hinein geschickt?"

"14."

"Dich inbegriffen?"

"Ja." Damit waren nur noch neun innerhalb des Gebäudes.

"Wieviele von euch sind Magier?"

"Zwei."

"Wer sind sie und wo sind sie?"

"Tony Almeida hier im Gebäude, Michael Sheen außerhalb." Er merkte sich diese Namen für Später.

"Wo sollte Tony Almeida jetzt sein?"

"Er ist ein Söldner, er überwacht eigentlich die Verlegung der Sprengladungen." Harry hatte gehofft, das Almeida einer der Toten auf diesem Stockwerk war.

"Wieviele von euch sind im fünften Stockwerk?"

"Es dürfte niemand von uns mehr dort sein."

"Sie versuchen dort nicht einzudringen?"

"Nein, sie haben nur die Türen und die Treppenhäuser vermint."

"Die beiden Türen zu den Gemeinschaftsraum sind auch vermint?"

"Ich weiss nicht was ihr mit Gemeinschaftsräumen meint." Almeida und Sheen hatten scheinbar die Ziele nicht sehr genau beschrieben.

"Die beiden Türen zu den Häusern sind vermint?"

"Ja." Harry drehte sich zu Dobby um.

"Geh sofort hinauf und sag dies sofort Drew und Claudia, sag ihnen das sie unter keinen Umständen diese Türen auch nur berühren dürfen."

"Ja Harry." Er verschwand, und Harry drehte sich wieder zu Alden um, dem je einer der Zauberstäbe der Zwillinge an die Ohren gehalten wurde, für den Fall das er etwas dummes tun würde.

"Viele viele andere Ziele werden derzeit angegriffen?"

"Das weiss ich nicht."

"Aber mehr als nur Great Lakes, oder?"

"Ja."

"Abgesehen von dem fünften Stock und den Treppenhäusern, wo hat Almeida noch die Sprengstoffe platziert?"

"Unter anderem gesamten im ersten und zweiten Stockwerk."

"Sind es Sprengfallen oder existiert ein Plan sie über Fernzündung detonieren zu lassen?"

"Beides."

"Wann sollen sie gezündet werden?"

"Das weiss ich nicht." Harry sah auf seine Uhr und es war jetzt 04:20 Uhr, es waren also gerade einmal 20 Minuten seit dem ersten Angriff vergangen.

"Es ist jetzt 04:20 Uhr am morgen, wann sollt ihr euch zurückziehen?"

"Irgendwann kurz vor 05:00 Uhr, mehr weiss ich aber nicht. Es wird zwischen 04:45 und 05:00 Uhr ein Signal geben, mehr wurde mir nicht gesagt, außer das wir es erkennen würden." Harry zerbrach sich nun den Kopf darüber was sie noch fragen könnten, aber die Zeit war hier ausschlaggebend. Dobby kehrte nun zurück, und ein Blick zu ihm sagte Harry, das seine Anweisungen verstanden und eingehalten wurden. Harry war nun der Meinung das sie alles wichtige erfahren hatten, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Bauch von Alden.

"Stupefy!"

"Also furchtloser Anführer? Das hat uns vieles erklärt, aber was machen wir nun damit?"

"Nun wir müssen noch immer den Lehrern helfen, aber wir müssen uns auch Gedanken über eine Evakuierung machen. Das muss allerdings Murray entscheiden, ich kann mir gut vorstellen das sie nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist, das ihr beiden hier seid." Beide sahen eher irritiert aus.

"Wir sind aus eigener Entscheidung hier hergekommen." Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Ich bin sicher, das sie es genauso sehen wird."

"Wie sagt Dad doch immer? Eine Rebellion ist nur akzeptabel wenn sie gewinnt?"

"Wir können nur hoffen das sie dies auch gehört hat." Harry wusste das er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte, aber Murray würde sich relativ schnell beruhigen, da sie ihnen sehr geholfen hatten.

"Es reicht ihr beiden, wir müssen uns Gedanken über das weitere Vorgehen machen. Harry, du kennst die Leute dort unten am besten, sind sie wirklich sehr gut?"

"Nun sie sind dort unten eingesperrt, das ist kein gutes Zeichen, aber Murray und die Lehrer für Verteidigung sind sehr kampferfahren." Während er dies sagte, sah sich Harry um, und suchte nach einem Weg durch nach unten ohne die Treppenhäuser. Er wusste das es hier keinen Kamin gab, und er nahm an das es entsprechende Zauber gegen Apparation und Portschlüssel gab.

"Der einzigste Weg dort hinab führt direkt durch den Fußboden hier. Wir werden ihn mit Abrumpere durchbrechen, denn er dürfte nicht sehr massiv sein…….." George unterbrach ihn nun.

"Und dann werden wir dort unten direkt mit Kugeln durchlöchert?"

"Sei kein Spaßverderber George. In Ordnung, das ist ein Problem, absolut. Einen Moment bitte……..es steht nirgends das wir die ersten dort unten sein müssen." beide Zwillinge grinsten nun.

"In der Tat, es gibt einige Körper die wir verwenden können."

"Der Typ den die Leute in Proctor erwischten ist raus denke ich, sie haben ihn praktisch in zwei Teile zerteilt……..der Typ, der im Sumpf ertrank könnte funktionieren, sowie der Typ den Fred ausgeschaltet hat."

"Was ist mit unserem überlebenden?" Harry sah hinüber und um sicherzugehen sagte er:

"Stupefy!" Beide Zwillinge sahen ihn neugierig an.

"Nicht mit mir." Dies war ein Zitat aus dem Film Scream, den er schon immer einmal sagen wollte, denn er hatte den Film in den Weihnachtsferien gesehen. Fred und George sagten nur „Aeh, in Ordnung Harry", aber mehr sagten sie nicht.

"Nein, ich denke wir brauchen ihn später noch, und die Auroren werden sicher auch noch Fragen an ihn haben."

"Nun dann sollten wir anfangen. Wieviele Löcher? Eines oder zwei?"

"Zwei wäre am besten, eines in jedem Ende des Ganges hier." Ihr Flur befand sich direkt über den Büros der Lehrer.

"Allerdings brauchen wir noch im Idealfall mehr als zwei weitere Personen an jedem Loch." Harry wollte darauf nicht eingehen, denn Sophie würde sehr wütend sein danach.

"Nein, wen immer wir wählen, so werden wir den Stolz und die Gefühle der anderen verletzen, und das will ich nicht. Dobby und ich übernehmen ein Loch, nicht wahr Dobby?" Dobby nickte begeistert, während die Zwillinge sich fragten, ob Harry's Bedenken mit dem Verletzen der Gefühle anderer nicht ihre Sicherheit gefährdete. Sie würden ihn aber nicht in Frage stellen, denn er kannte diese Leute und ahnte was sie tun würden.

"Natürlich Harry, ich übernehme den Körper, während ihr angreift." Fred war bereits zum Sumpf hinüber gegangen, wo er den ertrunkenen Werwolf heraus holte. Er reinigte ihn und verwandelte seine Kleidung in einfache Magierroben. Die Leichenstarre hatte noch nicht eingesetzt, weshalb er einen Petrificus Totalus auf ihn sprach, bevor er einen Stab herauf beschwor und ihn in die rechte Hand nahm. Harry und George kamen nun herüber und beide applaudierten.

"Das ist sehr gut Fred, wir machen das selbe mit dem anderen. Wir sollten aber Schneideflüche verwenden, das sollte ihnen kaum Vorwarnzeit geben. Dobby, geh bitte hinunter und erkläre unseren Plan Murray und Ripley, sag ihnen das sie auf die Werwölfe zielen sollen und versuchen sollen sie auszuschalten, während wir die Maschinengewehre hier hoch holen." Dobby persönlich dachte, das der Plan recht riskant war, aber seine Meinung war nicht gefragt worden, und er verschwand umgehend zu Murray.

Im dritten Stockwerk:

"In Ordnung Dobby, sag Harry und den Zwillingen bitte, das wir bereit sein werden. Sobald der Boden nachgibt beginnen wir unseren Teil."

"Ja Ma'am."

"Es helfen euch keine anderen Schüler?"

"Nein Ma'am, Harry vertraut nur Fred und George hier drin, er möchte nicht das Leben der anderen riskieren." Die Lehrer im Raum seufzten erleichtert, während die Auroren erstaunt darüber waren, das die drei Jugendlichen nicht nur fünf Werwölfe ausgeschaltet hatten, sondern noch weitere vier mit ihrem eher ungewöhnlichen Plan ausschalten wollten.

"Danke sehr Dobby, und viel Glück." Dobby verschwand und Murray sah die anderen An und konzentrierte sich auf die skeptischen Auroren.

"Das ist der Plan, und wir haben keine andere Wahl als zu hoffen, das er gelingt. Sie könnten die Sprengladungen jederzeit zünden und die Schule zum Einsturz bringen. Harry und die Weasley-Zwillinge werden uns zu Hilfe kommen, und wir müssen alles tun um ihnen zu helfen. Bereitet euch vor, wir haben noch zwei Minuten."

Im dritten Stockwerk:

Fred und George waren am einen Ende und Harry und Dobby am anderen. Magische Seile waren herauf beschworen worden, und waren am Hals der toten Werwölfe befestigt worden, während die Stäbe in ihren rechten Händen hingen. Der Überlebende, Alden, war jetzt mehrmals betäubt worden, da Harry auch ihren Rücken abdecken wollte, während die Aktion lief. Nachdem die Körper bereit waren, begannen Harry und George damit mit ihren Zauberstäben einen Kreis in die Decke zu schneiden, der die Decke aber noch nicht durchbrach. Danach bereiteten beide Seiten die Puppen vor. Fred hatte eine genauso wie Dobby.

"Bist du bereit Harry?!"

"Auf Drei!"

"Eins!"

"Zwei!"

"DREI!"

George und Harry stampften hart auf die Kreise, wodurch diese den Rest der Decke durchbrachen und dieser Teil der Decke im dritten Stockwerk landete. Dobby und Fred gaben ihre Puppen frei, welche mit den Füssen voran zu Boden fielen, wo sie direkt von einigen hundert Kugeln der M-30 durchlöchert wurden, wobei nur ihre eigene Masse die Körper noch aufrecht hielt. Während die Körper getroffen wurden, lehnten sich Harry und George aus den Löchern und riefen:

"ACCIO GEWEHR!" "ACCIO GEWEHR!"

Die M-30's landeten direkt in ihren Händen……..welche nun vor Schmerz aufheulten, da die Läufe der Gewehre weissglühend von dem Dauerfeuer waren. Sie behielten die Gewehre lange genug hier oben bis die Auroren übernahmen und die Werwölfe mit Avada Kedavra eindeckten, welche noch immer ihre M-16 besaßen, aber sie wurden völlig überrascht. Sie waren binnen Sekunden Tod, während die Auroren durch die Gänge strömten. Greenleaf lief sofort zum nächsten Treppenhaus, und bemerkte, das es ebenfalls vermint worden war. Die Gruppenführerin der Auroren, Kate Atkinson ging zur anderen Seite, und fand das selbe Bild vor. Murray und Lyman halfen dem noch immer humpelnden Ripley in den Gang hinauf, während sie durch das Loch rief:

"Harry, seid ihr dort oben in Ordnung?"

Harry und George fluchten lautstark während sie sich ihre verbrannten Arme und Hände hielten, aber sie reagierten trotzdem.

"Und geht es relativ gut. Diese verdammten Gewehre waren kochend heiß, wir hätten die Werwölfe selbst herrufen sollen!" Murray hatte das Heulen gehört, und angenommen das sie nicht aus reiner Freude erklangen.

"Kommt runter, wir holen Dr. Carter her und kann euch eine Salbe gegen die Verbrennungen geben." Lyman ging zum Kamin und rief den Arzt.

"Sicher, aber hier ist erst einmal ein Geschenk für sie. Wir haben einen lebenden Werwolf gefangen nehmen können, aber vermutlich nicht sehr lange." Harry gab Alden einen Fußtritt, und der junge Werwolf fiel durch das Loch und landete unsanft vor Murray, aber sie erschrak sich nicht. Fred und George sprangen nun durch ihr Loch und liefen den Gang zu der einzigsten Person die sie kannten, Murray. Nachdem er Dobby zu Sophie und den anderen geschickt hatte, folgte Harry nun ebenfalls und landete problemlos auf seinen Füssen vor der Schulleiterin. Er deutete auf die neuen sterblichen Überreste.

"Sind sie Tod?"

"Alle vier, dein Plan hat perfekt funktioniert Harry." Fred und George traten nun hinzu, und Harry deutete auf sie.

"Es war unser Plan Professor Murray. Erinnern sie sich noch an Fred und George?" Murray lächelte nun zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder.

"Wie könnte ich die Arbeitgeber meiner Tochter vergessen. Vielen Dank euch beiden."

"Wir passen nur auf Harry auf Ma'am, wir wussten das er etwas derart dummes und gleichzeitig bravouröses tun könnte, wie so oft in seinem Leben." Die Auroren kamen nun herüber und sie wurden den Briten vorgestellt, woraufhin viele Hände geschüttelt und Komplimente verteilt wurden. Dobby kam nun zurück und berichtete das die Situation oben normal sei, und die vier Häuser wussten, das sie nicht hinaus konnten………nicht das Shawnee hinaus käme, und Jefferson konnte nur durch das Dach hinaus. Harry hatte noch eine weitere Aufgabe für ihn.

"Ist Drew's Vater draußen?" Atkinson, der ranghöchste Auror hier derzeit, sagte:

"Soweit ich weiss ja."

"Dobby, geh bitte dort hin und finde heraus, was mit den Jungen geschehen ist welche vom Dach aus los flogen. Ich habe bemerkt das der Beschuss dort oben aufgehört hat, sie also bitte nach." Dobby war sofort wieder weg, und die Briten standen bei einander, und unterhielten sich mit Murray, Atkinson, und den Verteidigungslehrern.

"Unser Gefangener sagte uns das jedes Treppenhaus vermint ist, und gleiches gilt für die ersten beiden Stockwerke. Der einzigste Weg das sie nicht dort sind, ist das er angelogen wurde."

"Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich denke wir sollten die Hauselfen bitten nach zuschauen." Fred hatte nun eine Frage:

"Wieso haben sie sie nicht vorher schon eingesetzt?"

"Weil es nicht nötig war, und unsere Hauselfen nehmen an keinem Kampf teil, egal ob gegen Vampire, Werwölfe oder andere Magier. Es erstaunt mich das Dobby euch so half wie er es tat."

"Dobby würde praktisch alles für Harry tun um das dieser ihn bittet. Wie sehen unsere Optionen aus, sollte alles vermint sein? Haben sie genügend Portschlüssel für eine Evakuierung?"

"Ja das haben wir, aber die Schutzzauber sind derzeit aktiv und es ist fast unmöglich sie abzuschalten, besonders da wir hier in den unteren drei Stockwerken festsitzen. Wir können uns nicht wie ihr durch den Boden arbeiten, das könnte sie zur Detonation bringen."

"Kennen sie die Namen Sheen und Almeida?" Heyman lachte nun bitter.

"Tony war mein Zimmerkollege in den sieben Jahren, ich wusste aber nicht das er zum Werwolf wurde. Ich frage mich aber wie lange schon?" Hier hielt er inne. Und Murray meldete sich zu Wort.

"Michael Sheen war ein anderer Klassenkamerad von uns, und beide sind verdammt klug und selbstsicher, ähnlich wie eure Slytherins in Großbritannien, und sie sind sehr enge Freunde gewesen als sie hier waren, ähnlich wie bei euch dreien. Das Gebäude hat sich auch seit damals nicht verändert, weshalb sie die idealen Personen für den Angriff hier waren. Wir hatten immer wieder Gerüchte über Michael gehört, aber er hat seine Spuren sehr gut verwischt. Einige von uns dachten sogar das er für den Muggel-CIA arbeiten könnte."

Dobby kehrte nun zurück und berichtete ihn von dem erfolgreichen Luftangriff, aber auch vom Tod von Ryan Chappelle und Art Hailey. Heyman, den diese Nachricht von weiteren Toten wirklich schockierte, hatte nun eine Idee.

"Nun, dann schicken wir alle von Shawnee und Jefferson mit ihren Besen hinaus, und jene, die keinen haben fliegen als zweite Person mit." Greenleaf schüttelte nun den Kopf, gewiss, er mochte Heyman nicht wirklich, aber diese Idee war noch verrückter.

"Und wohin sollen sie gehen? Sollen sie mit diesen Raketen abgeschossen werden? Es scheinen Stingerraketen zu sein, also Hitzesuchende Raketen. Gott allein weiss, wo die Werwölfe diese Dinge her bekommen haben, denn sie sind sehr teuer. Wenn wir hier heraus sind, sollten wir die Muggelnachrichten nach Berichten über Einbrüche in Muggelmilitärbasen überprüfen. Die Mörser und M-16 sind auch nicht gerade billig."

"Ich wusste das ich so etwas unseren Gefangenen hätte fragen sollen. Aber ich bin noch neu in diesem Gebiet." Greenleaf klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

"Du warst wirklich gut Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Wieso nutzen wir nicht die Kamine in den Büros? Wir könnten Löcher in den Boden schneiden und sie so heraus holen." Murray wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

"Nein Josh, hier ist das selbe Problem vorhanden, wo sollen wir sie hin schicken? Wir wissen von Harry's Gefangenem, das es noch weitere Angriffe gegeben hat. Welcher Ort ist derzeit also sicher?" Alle fielen in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Harry und die Zwillinge wussten das der Laden und die Isla de Marauder absolut sicher waren, aber das wäre die aller letzte Option. Die drei waren erstaunt darüber, das es keinen entsprechenden Plan für diesen Fall gab, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, das derartige Angriffe historisch gesehen eine absolute Ausnahme waren, zumindest die Schule betreffend. Sie waren in einem Land aufgewachsen in dem Voldemort eine große Gefahr war, und hatten angenommen das diese Dinge immer wieder vor kamen, wobei jedes Land dann seine Eigene Version von Voldemort hatte. Die Zwillinge hielten sich nur zurück, um Harry nicht in Probleme zu bringen, hätten aber gerne die Amerikaner dazu befragt.

Carter erschien nun mit der Brandsalbe, die für Harry und Fred noch verstärkt worden war, welche sich auch dankbar behandeln ließen. Murray rief nun nach Raffles, dem ranghöchsten Hauselfen von Great Lakes, und erklärte ihm die Situation mit den Sprengladungen. Er stimmte ohne zu Zögern zu es selbst zu überprüfen, während er auf die Hilfe von Dobby verzichtete, bevor er verschwand. George drehte sich zu Harry um und flüsterte

"Wieso mag er Dobby nicht?"

"Ich denke das er Dobby einfach für zu Wild hält oder so, besonders wegen der Kleidung die er trägt, aber auch wie beliebt er unter den Schülern ist. Aber den genauen Grund kenne ich nicht, und Dobby spricht nicht gerne darüber."

Heyman und Greenleaf diskutierten noch immer über eine Evakuierung, und Harry wartete auf die Gelegenheit etwas dazu zu sagen, als Raffles zurückkehrte……..mit einem Einschussloch in seinem Bauch. Er sagte krächzend:

"Sie sind im ersten Stock, mit vielen Bomben……und ein Magier führt sie an." Er wurde nun ohnmächtig, und Carter brachte ihn sofort in die Krankenstation, wo er wenige Minuten später trotz aller Bemühungen verstarb. Carter kehrte nun zurück und sagte es ihnen.

Harry hatte Murray sehr selten so wütend gesehen, aber dies war für ihn eine neue Höhe ihrer Wut. In dem Moment erklang eine mit Magis Sonorus verstärkte Stimme.

"Hallo Magier und Hexen. Wie hat euch unsere kleine Show bisher gefallen? Ich wette das bereits einige Auroren hier sind, während andere draußen endlich getötet werden, nicht das sie euch wirklich helfen könnten." Es war eindeutig Tony Almeida. Er hatte eine rauchige Stimme, aber sie war deutlich genug im Gebäude zu verstehen.

"Seht ihr wie einfach es ist an eure Kinder zu kommen? Du hättest wirklich besser aufpassen sollen Joanne. Ohne deinen britischen Import sähe es jetzt sehr schlecht aus für euch, und ja, ich weiss alles über Harry Potter. Ihr dürftet mittlerweile wissen, das das gesamte Gebäude vermint ist. Eure kleinen feigen Kinder können nicht fliehen, und ich weiss das ihr sie nicht opfern werdet. Vielleicht braucht ihr ein Beispiel dafür was geschehen wird." Die „Übertragung" endete hier, und alle im dritten Stockwerk schienen inne zu halten. Und dann geschah es:

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Alle Sprengladungen unter einem bestimmten Bereich des Bodens detonierten, wodurch dieser einstürzte und einige Leute sehr unsanft im unteren Stockwerk landeten, wo der Boden nun ebenfalls durch Detonationen weg brach, weshalb sie im Erdgeschoss landeten, genauer gesagt im Speisesaal. Unter ihnen waren der noch immer verletzte Ripley, Lyman, und die drei Briten. Die Ablenkung reichte einem gewissen magischen Werwolf um sie zu betrachten. Unsere Freunde sahen sich nun Almeida und seinen Freunden gegenüber, die alle ihre Waffen auf sie richteten.

In der Pathfinder School:

Der Angriff der Werwölfe war etwas abgeflaut, weil die Raketenteams ihre Munition aufgebraucht hatten, und die Angriffsteam waren nicht nahe genug heran gekommen um Schäden anzurichten. Die Stingerraketen richteten einige Schäden an den Bergen und in den Grundfesten der Schule an, aber bisher waren weder Schüler noch Lehrer verletzt worden. Die Anführer der Werwölfe, und ja, es gab durch aus eine Rangstruktur, hatten diesen Ort als fast nutzlos eingestuft, aber am Ende hatte doch der Plan, alle vier Schulen gleichzeitig anzugreifen doch alles überwogen. Die Gruppe von Werwölfen, welche gleichzeitig die kleinste von den acht Gruppe mit 20 Mann war, zog sich nach 25 Minuten aus den Bergen zurück, und kehrten dann über ihren Treffpunkt in ihre Basis zurück. Sie hatten 12 Mitglieder verloren, die meisten dank der Incendio von den Lehrern. Diese 12 Leichen wurden entweder direkt verbrannt, oder stürzten die Berge hinab, wo sie später von den Auroren gefunden wurden. Hier gab es keine Gefangenen.

Im Salem Witches Institute:

Die Auroren, welche alle außerhalb der Schule mit den Werwölfen kämpften, gewannen langsam die Oberhand, aber trotzdem dauerte es noch immer sehr lange. Die Werwölfe schienen einen schier endlosen Vorrat an Portschlüsseln zu besitzen, mit denen sie außerhalb der Schutzzauber immer hin und her wechselten, und dabei auf lange Distanz hin mit ihren Gewehren feuerten, und dann warteten das die Magier reagierten. Sobald die Magier in Position waren, verschwanden die Werwölfe erneut. Es gab kein wirkliches Muster dabei, wie die Auroren recht schnell bemerkten, und die Werwölfe hatten eindeutig aus ihren früheren Fehlern gelernt. Schließlich verschwanden die Werwölfe ein letztes Mal und kehrten nicht zurück. Die Auroren hatten Männer in den Kämpfen verloren, während sie selbst 8 Werwölfe töten konnten, wobei es keine Gefangenen gab.

In Tecumseh:

Die eher konservative Strategie von Burke und Hill, die schon sehr lange als Team zusammenarbeiteten, zahlte sich weit besser aus als sie es erwartet hatten. Die beiden Paare, bestehend aus Burke und Hill sowie den beiden Aylesworth's, trennten sich nun, und verbrachten 30 Minuten damit die Angreifer aus Ecken heraus unter Feuer zu nehmen. Es hatte aber nur wenig Erfolg, da die Auroren aus Tulsa sich auf die Werwölfe außerhalb konzentrierten, weshalb sie im Innern keine Hilfe bekamen. Die Werwölfe standen zwar unter dem Beschuss von den beiden Teams, führten aber ihre Arbeit trotzdem fort. Sie hatten keine Entführungen geplant, und das traf auf alle Gruppen zu, denn dies war nur eine Rechtfertigung von Sheen während der Einweisung.

Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe des Verminens recht schnell erledigt, aber die beiden magischen Teams wussten sehr genau was vor sich ging, und erklärten dies dank der Hauselfen auch den Schülern und den anderen Lehrern. Sie entschieden sich dazu, eine Evakuierung einzuleiten, und nachdem sie wussten wie die Kämpfe außerhalb liefen, sprengten sie eine der äußeren Wände des Gebäudes, genau gegenüber den Kämpfen außerhalb. Die Schüler wurden doppelt gezählt und wurden in den Bereich außerhalb der Schutzzauber gebracht, wo sie dann per Portschlüssel in das Hauptquartier des Südwestens der Auroren evakuiert wurden. Die Evakuierung war zur Hälfte gelungen, als die Schule hinter ihnen detonierte, wodurch die Trümmer und andere Dinge auf den verbliebenen Schülern landeten. Der Kampf zwischen Werwölfen und Auroren dauerte noch weiter 10 Minuten, und die wütenden Auroren ergriffen jede Gelegenheit einen Werwolf permanent auszuschalten……aber das hätten sie besser schon früher getan, wie mancher später denken würde.

Sie marschierten sehr schnell vorwärts, wobei sie einen regelrechten Regen aus Avada Kedavra voraus schickten, aber dabei mehrmals von Kugeln getroffen wurden, was sie aber nicht aufhielt. Dies überraschte die Werwölfe derart, das sie sich nicht um ihre Portschlüssel versammeln konnten, und insgesamt gelang nur sechs von ihnen die Flucht. Drei von ihnen waren von Burke, Hill, und den Aylesworths im Gebäude getötet worden, und weitere 14 außerhalb. Damit gab es nur noch zwei mögliche Gefangene, von denen einer fliehen konnte, weil er sich verwandelte, während der andere erfolgreich festgesetzt werden konnte. Dieser Werwolf, Larry Platt, war der einzigste andere Werwolf der im Kampf gefangen genommen wurde, abgesehen von Troy Alden.

Erdgeschoss, Great Lakes:

Die fünf Magier landeten sehr unsanft auf dem Boden, entweder auf dem Rücken oder dem Bauch. Almeida und sein Team, es waren mit ihm nur noch fünf, waren darauf vorbereitet und eröffneten mit ihren M-16 das Feuer. Ripley war das nächste Ziel, und wurde mehrmals getroffen, aber diese Wunden waren nicht tödlich. Er stürzte aber trotzdem zu Boden, und seine Beine wurden erneut von Kugeln sowie einigen Trümmerteilen der Explosionen getroffen. Lyman's Antwort im August war darauf gewesen:

"Ich kann mit dem Zauberstab umgehen, danke sehr."

wurde recht deutlich gemacht als er seinen Zauberstab zog und rief:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sein Zauber traf einen der Werwölfe genau in die Stirn, so das er Tod umkippte. Ein weiterer Werwolf zielte nun auf Fred, der gerade aufstand, und jagte ihm drei Kugeln in den Rücken.

Fred trug allerdings noch immer die Weste, und die Kugeln, selbst auf 15 Fuss Entfernung, prallten ab. Die frühere Salve die Harry getroffen hatte, hatte keine Kratzer verursacht, und gleiches galt für diese. Harry und George griffen nun den Angreifer von Fred an, und Harry nutzte zum ersten Mal den Todesfluch, aber es würde wohl nicht sein letzter sein.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Beide Flüche trafen direkt, und ein weiterer Werwolf war Tod. Almeida sah dies, und entschloss sich, nicht Ripley zu erschießen sondern richtete sein Gewehr direkt auf George's Bauch, und das aus 10 Fuss Entfernung. Harry sah dies und während Almeida den Abzug drückte, richtete er den Zauberstab von Voldemort neu aus:

"REPULSAR!"

Er traf George in den Rücken und schob ihn so sehr unsanft aus dem Weg und zu Boden, wodurch die Kugeln über ihn hinweg flogen. Almeida zuckte zusammen, und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, feuerte er drei Salven ab, welche Harry in der linken Schulter, und dem oberen Bauchbereich trafen, weshalb er sofort zu Boden ging. Lyman reagierte mit einem Avada Kedavra, der Almeida verfehlte, aber dafür einen weiteren Werwolf traf, aber nicht bevor er von einer Kugel in den Arm getroffen wurde. Fred und George waren nun die einzigsten, die nicht verletzt waren, und beide konzentrierten sich auf Harry um ihn zu schützen. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Almeida und seinen verbliebenen Kameraden, welche ihre Gewehre ebenfalls hoben, denn sie hatten bisher kaum Munition verbraucht. Ripley war ohnmächtig geworden, und Lyman versuchte seinen Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand zu ergreifen.

Harry lag am Boden, wobei noch kein Blut sichtbar war, während er auf die nächsten Salven wartete. Er war bei vollem Bewusstsein, und erlitt starke Schmerzen, aber er war noch immer klar im Kopf. Er sah auf und erkannte die Situation, bevor er hörte wie sich Almeida räusperte.

"ES REICHT. Du hast deine Position sehr deutlich gemacht Harry Potter." Er legte seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

"An alle Lehrer und Auroren im Gebäude, ihr werdet sofort jede Gegenwehr einstellen oder ich werde das Gebäude sprengen. Ich würde vermutlich sterben, aber gleiches gilt für eure geliebten Kinder, also provoziert mich nicht!" er drehte sich zu Harry, Fred und George um.

"Also was zur Hölle soll ich mit euch dreien machen? Dies ist nicht euer Krieg, wisst ihr, ihr habt noch immer diesen Trottel von Voldemort um den ihr euch kümmern müsst. Wollt ihr dies wirklich?" Harry krächzte nun.

"Hier ist jetzt mein Zuhause, verdammt." Almeida, der leicht Lateinamerikanisch wirkte, obwohl er auch polnische Vorfahren hatte, lächelte nur.

"Nun, ich denke ich kann dir keinen Vorwurf machen, ich mag meine Erinnerungen an die Zeit hier auch. Dies wäre soviel einfacher gewesen, wenn ihr Magier euch wie immer neutral verhalten hättet. Leg deinen Zauberstab weg Josh, du konntest noch nie mit Links agieren und das weisst du."

"Verdammt Tony. Wie lange bist du schon einer von ihnen? War es Sheen?"

"Leider ist hier keine Zeit für diese Unterhaltung, aber vielleicht ja eines Tages. Es gibt viele Geschichten die ich erzählen könnte. Ich werde euch vorläufig am Leben lassen und von hier verschwinden, ihr solltet nicht auf mich schießen, und ich werde es ebenfalls auf euch nicht tun. Ich bin sicher, das dies gegen deine Prinzipien verstößt Harry, aber du blutest ziemlich heftig, und du solltest dich nicht über strapazieren. Ich denke wir haben hier eine Pattsituation, aber nur dem Anschein nach." Er hob seine Hand und bewegte kurz seinen Zeigefinger. Sein überlebender Teamkollege lief aus der Tür hinaus, befolgt von einem langsameren Almeida. Sobald er fort war, rief Lyman nach oben das sie fort wären.

Die Zwillinge knieten sich sofort neben Harry, und Lyman neben Ripley. Lyman sagte zuerst etwas:

"Er ist schwer verletzt, und wenn wir ihn nicht bald zu Carter bringen, ist er in Lebensgefahr. Könnte einer von euch ihn bitte hinauf schweben lassen." Murray und die Auroren nahmen die Drohung von Almeida sehr ernst, und sahen nun über den Rand. Fred hatte nun endgültig die Nase voll.

"Ihr habt in keinem der Stockwerke Kamine? Was zur Hölle führt ihr hier eigentlich für eine Schule!" Keiner mochte diese Diskussion mehr als Lyman, aber derzeit war es wichtiger Ripley und Harry auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Harry war nun dank George's Hilfe auf den Beinen, aber auch nur so gerade. Die Kugeln waren wieder ausgetreten, darunter zwei in der Schulter und eine durch seinen Bauchmuskel, wobei keine wichtige Arterie oder Vene verletzt wurde. Trotzdem trat noch immer Blut aus, und er wusste, das er die Nacht mit Sicherheit in der Krankenstation verbringen würde.

"Bringt ihn einfach hinauf, und nein, es gibt keinen Kamin im Erdgeschoss oder im zweiten Stock, sondern nur in den Büros des dritten Stocks." Fred reagierte nun wie erbeten, und lies Ripley zu Murray hinauf schweben, wo Greenleaf und sie ihn direkt zu Carter hinab schickten, dem gesagt wurde das Harry ebenfalls eintreffen würde. Lyman sah ihn an, während er seinen gebrochenen Unterarm hielt, der noch immer blutete.

"Du bist dran Harry." Harry hingegen, hatte nicht vor irgendwo hin zu gehen. Er sah sich um und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, während er nach einem Ausweg suchte.

"Noch nicht, wir müssen etwas wegen den Sprengladungen tun. Dobby!" Dobby erschien nun und bemerkte anfangs Harry's Zustand nicht.

"Ja………nein Harry, du gehst SOFORT auf die Krankenstation, ich lasse nicht mit mir Reden." Harry's Stimme zeigte nun wie müde er war.

"Zum Glück für mich bin ich noch immer dein Arbeitgeber Dobby, aber auch dein Freund, deshalb werde ich so handeln wie ich es für nötig halte. Geh bitte hinaus und sieh nach wie der Kampf dort läuft, und sieh dann bitte im Quidditch-Stadion nach ob dort irgend welche Werwölfe sind." Dobby sah aus als wollte er weiter diskutieren, aber Harry sah ihn ernst an und deutete nach draußen. George fasste ihn an der heilen Schulter, während er ihn festhielt, und Harry verstaute seinen Zauberstab, bevor er einige andere Dinge vom Boden aufhob.

"Woran denkst du?"

"Ich denke, das Almeida die Schule jetzt jeden Moment sprengen wird. Gibt es irgend welche Barrieren die wir zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stockwerk aufbauen könnten?" Alle drei sahen nun zu Lyman, da Murray und Atkinson sich gerade lautstark zu Worte meldeten, wo Harry bleibe.

"Das ist eine Frage für Janel oder Elizabeth, oder zumindest für Greenleaf, denn es ist eher ihr Fachgebiet." Ein Seil wurde nun hinab gelassen, während sie sprachen, und es war eher ungewöhnlich. Die Zwillinge erblickten nun die Nachricht an der Wand und gaben nach, und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, ließen sie ihn nach oben schweben, gefolgt von Lyman, und danach kletterten sie das Seit hinauf, was viele überraschte. Nachdem sie oben waren, erblickten sie wie Murray und Harry mit einander diskutierten.

"Du brauchst ärztliche Versorgung Harry, du verblutest sonst!" Harry konnte entweder nicht lauter reden oder er wollte es nicht, das wussten die Zwillinge nicht.

"Und ich werde auch dorthin gehen SOBALD das hier vorbei ist. Nebenbei, ich werde mich sicher nicht in eine Krankenstation begeben die jederzeit explodieren könnte." Murray wollte gerade widersprechen, als ihr klar wurde, das er Recht hatte.

"Ich will sie nicht übergehen oder derartiges, aber wir brauchen jede nur denkbare Idee hier. Also was ist mit diesen Barrieren? A: Würden sie funktionieren? B: Wenn ja, können wir sie rechtzeitig aktivieren?" Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf Janel Maloney und Elizabeth Westin. Maloney meldete sich zu erst zu Wort.

"Sie dürften funktionieren wenn wir sie richtig platzieren, und wir verschwenden hier sehr viel Zeit mit der Diskussion darüber. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Westin schien der selben Meinung zu sein, und Harry fragte sich, ob sie nicht das Problem schon vor seiner Rückkehr nach oben durchdacht hatten.

"Wir können die Stockwerke retten, aber definitiv nicht die Treppenhäuser, dort sind zu viele Bomben." Heyman kam nun aus dem Kamin aus seinem Büro, wo er mit Isaac Jaffee die letzten Zehn Minuten gesprochen hatte, der im Hauptquartier der Auroren geblieben war.

"Die Werwölfe konnten aus Pathfinder vertrieben werden und sind aus Salem verschwunden." Murray drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Und Tecumseh?"

"Wurde zerstört, aber alle Lehrer und Schüler sind entkommen. Sie haben scheinbar ein Loch in eine Seite gesprengt die von den Kämpfen entfernt lag, und sind dann per Portschlüssel verschwunden."

"Wo haben sie noch angegriffen?"

"Corrinus, Flackter, und Chrokar, aber das waren Ablenkungsmanöver um die Auroren zu binden. Wir sind die einzigste Schule wo noch gekämpft wird, und weitere Auroren sind nun hier her unterwegs." Maloney kehrte nun zurück, wobei sie durch die Tür kam, und nicht aus dem Kamin. Sie ging zu Murray's Schreibtisch und legte ein Buch dort ab. Sie nahm nun einen Markierungsstift und schrieb etwas auf die Seite.

"Das werden wir verwenden."

Aegis Invius Obmolior

"Er reicht etwa 10 Fuss um jede Person herum und wenn wir alle mitwirken können wir das ganze sehr schnell aufbauen." Murray verschwendete nun wenig Zeit:

"Verteilt euch alle, und schützt eure Büros und Wohnungen. Die Auroren übernehmen die Gänge. Fred, George, würdet ihr bitte Dr. Carter und Schwester Burbank in der Krankenstation assistieren. Harry, du bleibst bitte hier, ich möchte dich im Blickfeld behalten. ABMARSCH." Alle verschwanden und Harry und Murray kümmerten sich direkt um das Büro und die Wohnung, wobei sie nach 3 Minuten fertig waren.

Außerhalb der Schutzzauber von Great Lakes:

Den Werwölfen ging langsam die Munition aus, trotz aller Vorteile von Nachschub per Portschlüssel, und Sheen war bereit das Signal zum Rückzug zu geben. Dies dauerte eindeutig zu lange, dachte er besorgt, Almeida brauchte deutlich länger als es geplant war. Vielleicht hatte er einige Gefangene gemacht, dachte Sheen. Sheen wusste ebenfalls von Harry in der Schule, denn er las den Chronicle regelmäßig, aber er hatte die Geschichten als Irrsinn abgetan, und sah ihn nicht als Problem an, als sie das ganze geplant hatten. Als die Werwölfe ihren letzten Munitionsgurt für die M-30 einlegten, und auch praktisch keine Munition mehr für die M-16 hatten, erblickte Sheen Almeida und seinen letzten Teamkollegen die aus der Schule gerannt kamen. Sheen holte schnell ein modifiziertes Blitzlicht aus der Tasche und richtete es in den Himmel, wobei es rot leuchtete. Das Rückzugssignal.

Die verbliebenen Werwölfe verbrauchten die letzten Munitionsvorräte, während sie zu Sheen liefen, welcher sich enttarnt hatte, oder aber zu Almeida, welcher gerade einen 400-Meter-Rekord aufgestellt haben dürfte. Den Auroren gelang es nun, zwei von ihnen auf lange Distanz auszuschalten, aber Sheen und Almeida waren nicht unter ihnen, da sie per Portschlüssel verschwanden, aber nicht bevor Almeida etwas drückte.. Mitchell Baylor, der leicht verletzt war auf Grund eines Querschlägers, lief mit seinem Team in Richtung der Schule, als sie von einer gedämpften Detonation aufgehalten wurden, welche die unteren beiden Stockwerke sowie die Wände der Schule zu zerstören schien………aber das Gebäude selbst stürzte nicht ein.

Die Schilde hatten gehalten, und die Stockwerke drei bis fünf in Great Lakes, wurden noch immer magisch aufrecht gehalten, abgesehen übrigens von den Treppenhäusern, und sie schienen über den Überresten der Klassenräume, dem Speisesaal und vielen anderen Räumen zu schweben. Als die oberen Stockwerke landeten, erzitterten sie mehrere Minuten lang, aber nichts geschah mehr, zumindest wurde nichts vernichtet, wo sich noch Leben befand.

In der Zwischenzeit war den Insassen des Gebäudes, insgesamt über 300 Lehrern und Schülern, das Herz praktisch in das bodenlose gerutscht als die Schule sich beruhigte, wobei sie zwar leicht schief stand, da nicht alle Bereiche der unteren beiden Stockwerke vernichtet worden waren. Harry, der noch immer unsicher stand, trat in den Gang hinaus und betrachtete die vernichteten Bereiche. Er konnte das Loch erkennen, aber die Explosionen selbst waren nicht durchgeschlagen. Er schwankte nun leicht, wobei die Blutung selbst von Murray erfolgreich gestoppt worden war, und brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

Er wurde aber von den Zwillingen aufgefangen, welche gerade aus dem Büro von Murray kamen. Sie hielten ihn aufrecht, während seine Sicht etwas verschwamm.

"Es reicht kleiner, ich denke du hast für heute genug gehabt. Du hast uns alle erneut gerettet." Harry versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Nein, ihr habt mich erneut gerettet."

"Nicht wirklich kleiner Bruder, du hast mich immer aus dem Weg der Kugeln geschoben. Du hast Fred deine Weste gegeben, nur so konnte er die Schüsse in den Rücken überleben."

"Wir sind eine Familie, und eine Familie macht so etwas……….allerdings unsere Familie weit öfter als normalerweise." Harry versuchte zu Lachen, aber seine Wunden, sowie die noch immer angebrochenen Rippen von früher, hinderten ihn nun endlich daran. Die Zwillinge schleppten ihn in das Büro zurück.

"Der kleine Bastard hier muss nach unten……wenn es denn noch Treppen gäbe. Ich begleite ihn, George geht mit euch nach oben um die in Panik geratenen Leute von Cortez zu beruhigen." Heyman kletterte nun durch die Löcher von den Puppen nach oben und versuchte den Sumpf vor den Räumen von Cortez und Proctor aufzuheben. George trat zu ihm und murmelte einige Worte und führte mehrere komplexe Zauberstabbewegungen aus. Der Sumpf verschwand, und Heyman sah neugierig zu George, von dem er sehr viel gehört hatte, aber ihn bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nie getroffen hatte.

"Entschuldigung Sir, Betriebsgeheimnis." Heyman überredete nun die Schüler von Proctor dazu, ihn durch die Barrikaden zu lassen, und überzeugte sie das er kein Werwolf unter Vielsafttrank war. Der Trank funktionierte außerdem nicht bei Muggeln, aber das wussten sie nicht. George war nun zu Cortez hinüber gegangen, wo er den Sumpf entfernte und die Tür entsiegelte. Er rief nun durch das Loch von Sophie etwas, wobei hier aber niemand war.

"Warrick! Sophie! Reiko! Ich bin es, George, Ich komme jetzt herein." Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und hoffte, das die Schüler nicht zu schießwütig waren. Das waren sie auch nicht, und er wurde nicht von Zaubern bombardiert sonder mit Fragen. Schließlich hob er beide Hände.

"RUHE BITTE!" Daraufhin beruhigten sie sich, aber dafür sahen sie nun, das er mehr als nur etwas Blut von Harry auf seiner Kleidung hatte.

"Für jene die mich nicht kennen, ich bin George Weasley. Also, das ist der Stand der Dinge: Die Schule befindet sich nicht länger im Belagerungszustand. Die Explosion die ihr gehört und gefühlt habt fand auf den unteren beiden Stockwerken statt, allerdings konnten wir eine Barriere errichten, welche die Explosion von den drei oberen Stockwerken abhielt. Fragt bitte nicht wie, es hat immerhin funktioniert. Soweit wir wissen, gab es nur drei tote Schüler, einer in Proctor sowie zwei in Jefferson. Alle anderen sind in Ordnung, bis auf ein paar Verletzte. Ihr werdet bitte hier bleiben, bis Professor Heyman oder Professor Murray euch freigeben. Ich wiederhole noch einmal, ihr seid nicht länger in Gefahr. Fragen können bitte warten, bis einer der Lehrer hier erscheint." Er schaute nun zu der Gruppe.

"Ihr drei kommt bitte mit." Sie gingen, leicht irritiert darüber das er so ernst wirkte, mit ihm. Nachdem sie draußen waren, wobei die Tür wieder verriegelt war, wandte er sich mit ruhigerer Stimme an sie.

"Also gut, Harry ist verletzt und ist derzeit in der Krankenstation oder im Krankenflügel, wie auch immer ihr es nennt. Er kommt wieder in Ordnung, denn ein paar Kugeln würden Harry nicht töten. Ihr müsst mich bitte in das oberste Stockwerk begleiten." Die drei waren so überrascht, das sie nicht weiter protestierten, selbst Sophie nicht, während er sich wieder durch die Decke arbeitete. Jegliche Fragen ignorierend, wies er sie an ihn hinauf zu befördern, und dann holte er sie ebenfalls herauf. Sie traten an die Tür von Shawnee und riefen nach Dobby.

"Ja Zwilling George?"

"Geh bitte hier hinein und schick sie in ihre Räume, ich muss die Tür öffnen." Dies tat er und George überlegte wie er es am besten machte. Er hatte die Detonation vor Proctor gesehen, und ging hier von der selben Menge Sprengstoff aus. In dem Moment erschien ein Team von Auroren durch das selbe Loch und sie hatten scheinbar die selbe Idee. Kate Atkinson war die Anführerin von Team 12.

"Ihr wollt die Tür öffnen?"

"Sobald Dobby mir sagt das die Schüler so weit entfernt wie möglich sind."

"Eine gute Idee, wir müssen uns eine neue Treppe überlegen, und zwar bald."

"Mein Gott, wollt ihr wirklich hier bleiben?"

"Es gibt stärkere Zauber welche dafür sorgen werden das dies nie wieder geschieht." Dobby hinderte George an einer Antwort, da er nun erschien und ihnen sagte, das alles bereit war. George schickte ihn nun mit der selben Nachricht nach Jefferson, und bereitete sich auf die Tür vor.

"Tretet bitte zurück." Das taten sie und er selbst ging 10 Fuss zurück und zielte auf die Tür.

"Repulsar!"

Das war deutlich genug Druck um die Tür nach innen zu sprengen und sie in Sägemehl zu verwandeln. Shawnee würde nun einige neue Computer sowie drei neue Fernseher benötigen, aber die Schüler waren alle in Deckung gegangen, und es gab keine Verletzten, so dass Shawnee als einzigstes Haus keinerlei Verluste zu beklagen hatte. Er nahm nun Reiko und Warrick zur Seite.

"Sagt ihnen bitte das selbe was ich sagte, und kommt dann wieder runter, Sophie und ich kümmern uns um Jefferson." Sie nickten und gingen hinein, gefolgt von zwei Auroren. Die anderen Fünf gingen nach Jefferson, wo George die Prozedur wiederholte. Während Atkinson und ihre Begleiter hinein gingen, hielt George Sophie auf.

"Also, Harry wird wieder ganz gesund, er wurde von zwei Kugeln in die Schulter sowie eine in den Bauch getroffen, aber es ging ihm danach einigermaßen gut und er half bei den Barrieren. Er hat sich wirklich sehr gut geschlagen Sophie."

"Solange er es überlebt."

"Das wird er, ich habe auch nicht gehört, das dieser Dr. Carter ein Scharlatan sein, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, das er in guten Händen ist. Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, das du Harry nicht eigenhändig umbringst, weil er dich eingesperrt hat."

"Ich weiss wie er es tat, aber trotzdem ist es hart."

"Ich bin sicher das es das war, und du wärst nicht Loyal, wen ihr drei es nicht wenigstens versucht hättet. Aber so war es am besten Sophie, Harry wäre vor Sorge verrückt geworden, wenn du dort draußen gewesen wärst, und glaub mir wenn ich sage, das wir ihn in Höchstform brauchten. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, warf mich aus dem Weg als auf mich geschossen wurde. Fred und ich und diese Schule brauchten unseren kleinen Bruder dort draußen und nicht deinen Freund. Sie sind zwei grundverschiedene Personen Sophie, zumindest in Gefahrensituationen." Sophie widersprach dem nicht, aber trotzdem musste sie weinen, so dass George sie vorsichtig umarmte. Drew und Jonas kamen nun auch heraus, und George wurde dem ihm unbekannten Gruppenmitglied vorgestellt.

"Es ist schön euch zu treffen, Harry hat mir viele positive Dinge über dich erzählt Drew."

"Ebenfalls George, ich habe sehr zwei Monaten von euch gehört. Aeh, eine Frage, blutest du zufällig?"

"Nein, das ist das Blut von unserem Junior…..Entschuldigung, von Harry. Er ist in der Krankenstation und wird soweit ich weiss gerade operiert."

Und das war auch der Fall, wobei Carter und Burbank sich um Ripley kümmerten, während Julie Parrish und Ben Taylor, der Arzt und die Schwester für Pathfinder/Tecumseh sich um Harry kümmerten. Die Krankenstation hatte unter der Detonation nicht gelitten, abgesehen von einigen herab gefallenen Dingen, aber trotzdem war es irritierend, die Büros der Lehrer durch Löcher in der Decke sehen zu können. Harry war während der ganzen Zeit bei Bewusstsein, und Taylor, ein recht unterhaltsamer Mann, unterhielt sich die gesamte Zeit mit ihm darüber, was sie taten. Dies war erneut der selbe Arm und die Schulter, die bereits unter Lockhart „Gelitten" hatte, und er erzählte zögernd die gesamte Geschichte zwei sehr amüsierten Personen.

Murray kam nun herauf und ging von Haus zu Haus und versicherte ihnen, das die Gefahr vorüber sei. Sie sammelte George wieder ein, als sie fertig war und sagte zu ihm, das Harry fast fertig sei.

"Weißt du, ich, nein wir alle, verdanken dir und deinem Bruder sehr viel. Vielen Dank George, die Loyalität die ihr Harry gegenüber zeigt ist wirklich inspirierend."

"Gern geschehen Professor Murray. Es ist eine gute Sache, das wir Harry heute mit ihrer Erlaubnis besucht haben nicht war?" Murray musste nun Lächeln.

"Ja in der Tat George, ein sehr guter Zufall. Die Resultate überwiegen hier alles andere. Wenn ihr beiden im April offiziell hier seid, werdet ihr auf meine Anweisung hin direkt nach Cortez eingeteilt, die Stühle sollen dieses Mal einfach Stühle sein." George hatte nicht geplant danach zu fragen, aber das sagte er nicht.

"Das ist wirklich sehr erfreulich, und es ist ein schöner Ausgleich für unsere Mühen. Fred und Harry werden sehr erfreut sein." Er klang nicht sarkastisch und Murray war erleichtert das er die Dinge so ruhig aufnahm.

"Gut, ich muss nun noch ein paar Dokumente anpassen, damit ihr beiden ganz offiziell hier sein könnt, und dann noch einige Dinge erledigen, wie zum Beispiel zu überlegen, wie ich die Schule wieder aufbaue. Sagt mir bitte Bescheid wenn ihr abreist, ihr könnt so lange bleiben wie ihr möchtet." George sah auf seine Uhr, und es war gerade 05:05 Uhr Morgens hier in Amerika.

"Vielen Dank Ma'am." George streckte die Hand aus und sie ergriff sie, ein sicheres Zeichen des Respekt beiderseits. Er ging nun zum Kamin hinüber und dann nach unten, während Murray die Lehrer und die Auroren zu einem Treffen zusammen rief. Der geplante Gast war Abel Rosnovski, der Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkel des Architekten, welcher Great Lakes und Tecumseh gebaut hatte, und der noch immer im selben Bereich als Architekt für magische Gebäude tätig war. Er war direkt nach den Angriffen geweckt worden, und gab nun einen kurzen Überblick:

"Tecumseh wurde vollständig ausgelöscht, Salem hat mittlere Schäden erlitten, während Pathfinder nur grundlegende Reparaturen der Statik benötigt. Ihr hier seid so ziemlich in der Mitte aller Schäden."

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir wieder normalen Betrieb haben können?"

"Tecumseh wird als erstes wieder aufgebaut denke ich, danach seid ihr an der Reihe gefolgt von Pathfinder. Salem wird vermutlich im Sommer endgültig repariert, wobei die meisten jetzigen Schäden sich mit einem einfachen Reparo beheben lassen so das der Betrieb normal weiterlaufen kann, denn die Schäden erfolgten nur auf sehr große Entfernung hin."

"Selbst die Schäden durch die Raketen?"

"Ja Professor Heyman, selbst diese. Die Reihenfolge ist eine rein politische Entscheidung. Ich weiss das Präsident Chabon derzeit an einer Übergangslösung für die Schüler von Tecumseh arbeitet."

"Und die Kosten?"

"Die dürften bei etwa 40 bis 45 Millionen liegen." Alle außer Murray zuckten zusammen, aber sie hatte erfahren das die neueste Entwicklung der Regierung, die sogenannte DVD, später im Jahr auf den Markt kommen würde. Die Einnahmen dieser Technologie würden für den Wiederaufbau der vier Schulen sorgen. Es tat gut, Verbindungen zu haben.

"Wie lange wird es bei Tecumseh dauern?"

"Eine gute Woche, sobald wir die Freigabe haben. Wir können vermutlich schon heute Nachmittag anfangen, denn ich bin mir Sicher, das wir oberste Priorität haben. Die Kosten für die Sachen im Innern sind aber eine andere Sache, und deren Lösung wird länger dauern."

"Welche Schäden gab es in den Gassen? Was ist mit dem Gebäude des Kongresses?"

"Dort gibt es nur Schäden durch Kugeln, und die Angriffe auf die Gassen waren nur Ablenkungsmanöver. Das Gebäude des Kongresses ist so siecher das sie nicht einmal in die Nähe kamen, allerdings gab es einige Raketeneinschläge. Ich kam über Flackter hier her und nichts war so schwer beschädigt, das es nicht gleich repariert werden konnte." Rosnovski war ein Einwohner von Chicago, und Flackter war generell seine Einkaufsgasse. Murray stand nun auf.

"Vielen Dank Abel, ich bin sicher das du noch viele andere Personen heute besuchen wirst, deshalb werde ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten." Der Mann lächelte nun dankbar.

"Das ist kein Problem Joanne, meine Leute werden sich in ein paar Stunden bei dir melden, sobald wir die Freigabe von Präsident Chabon haben." Er reiste nun per Flohnetzwerk ab und Murray drehte sich zu den Lehrern um.

"Da heute so oder so kein Unterricht wäre, da Samstag ist, und durchaus die Möglichkeit besteht, das wir am Montag wieder in gewisser Form den Unterricht aufnehmen können, werden wir den Unterricht notfalls im Keller und den Gemeinschaftsräumen abhalten. Wir müssen jetzt erst einmal die Familien von Ross Karver, Art Hailey, und Ryan Chappelle informieren, aber am besten einfach alle Familien der Schüler, aber diese drei haben Vorrang. Jeannie Baum und Harry Potter befinden sich derzeit auf der Krankenstation und wie ich Harry kenne, wird er dort nicht lange bleiben. Ich denke er weiss am besten was er sich zumuten kann, deshalb last ihn bitte in Ruhe, solange es im Rahmen bleibt." Toby Ziegler zappelte regelrecht in seinem Stuhl, und sprach nun aus was ihn bedrückte.

"Sollten wir nicht die Möglichkeit eines Standortwechsels überlegen? Ich will die Auroren hier nicht beleidigen, aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür das dieser Angriff sich nicht wiederholen könnte." Sie hatte bereits mit so etwas gerechnet.

"Das obliegt nicht uns Toby, wie Abel schon sagte, es ist eine politische Entscheidung." Ziegler war aber unbeeindruckt.

"Wofür wirst du stimmen?"

"Wir könnten hier alles unter den Fidelius legen, so kann uns keiner außer denen die es dürfen sehen. Wir können die Umgebung entsprechend anpassen, so das uns Sheen und Almeida selbst aus der Luft nicht mehr gefährlich werden können." Josh Lyman hatte jetzt einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht.

"Wieso wurde das vorher nicht gemacht? Der Weasley-Junge hatte recht, wir waren nicht wirklich auf so etwas vorbereitet, und unsere Zauber waren genauso effektiv wie diese Muggel-Tornadowarnung. Wenn uns unsere britischen Freunde nicht geholfen hätten, würden wir jetzt die Beerdigung von vielen Schülern planen." Murray stimmte dieser Aussage durchaus zu, aber nicht dem Zeitpunkt des selbigen.

"Dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort für solche Aussagen Josh und das weisst du. Wir haben jetzt drei tote Schüler um die wir uns kümmern müssen, und wir müssen unseren Schülern die Gelegenheit geben um sie zu trauern, und mit dem Geschehen fertig zu werden. Wir haben alle hier ein schweres Trauma erlitten, und unsere Leben waren in Gefahr, und nur vier Leute in der Schule haben dies je zuvor erlebt, von denen zwei jetzt auf der Krankenstation leben." Ripley und Harry waren gemeint und sie zählte Fred und George derzeit nicht mit.

"Ich möchte das für den Rest des Tages und kommende Nacht mindestens fünf von euch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen bleiben um mit den Schülern darüber zu reden, aber mit spezieller Zielrichtung auf Proctor und Jefferson. Riley, ich möchte das du mit den Hauselfen dich um das Essen kümmerst, das vorerst in den Gemeinschaftsräumen serviert wird." Poole saß ruhig daneben, und war erleichtert, das die Schule und seine Heimat nicht schwerer beschädigt waren. Seit dem Fiasko um die Ankündigung des Quidditch hatte er Murray immer wieder gesagt etwas zu unternehmen:

"Ja Ma'am."

"Gut, geht jetzt bitte, aber David und Dick bleiben bitte kurz hier." Das taten sie aber es irritierte sie das Lyman und Ziegler gemeinsam gingen, und sich dabei unterhielten. Im Raum waren nur noch die Auroren sowie Heyman und Greenleaf.

"Mitchell, ich möchte gerne dabei sein wenn ihr Harry's „Gefangenen" befragt."

"Das geht in Ordnung Joanne, wir werden damit bis zum Nachmittag warten, damit das Veritaserum von Harry nicht mehr wirkt."

"Ich bin Sicher, das ihr bis dahin eine Beschäftigung findet. Dick, ich möchte das du in die Krankenstation gehst und sobald Harry fit genug ist, du dir eine schriftliche Erzählung aller seiner Erlebnisse in der Zeit geben lässt, und dann eine Kopie davon an das Büro des Präsidenten schickst, aber auch an das von Jacobson. Niemand hatte mehr Kontakt mit den Angreifern als er, und seine Ideen sind sehr wichtig. Stell bitte auch sicher das Tom in Ordnung ist, er hat die schwersten Verletzungen der Überlebenden erlitten."

"Geht klar, und er ist ein harter Kämpfer, er wird es schaffen." Greenleaf war ein Jahr jünger als der 44jährige Ripley, und das erwähnte er immer wieder.

"David, ich möchte das du über Radio Wizard America eine Meldung heraus gibst, in der du den Eltern die zuhören versicherst, das wir alles unter Kontrolle haben. Ich bin sicher, das Sheen und Almeida lachen werden wenn sie es hören sollten, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen die Illusion der Kontrolle wahren, selbst wenn wir das mit hängen und würgen tun."

"Geht klar. Du wirst die Karvers, Haileys, und Chappelles benachrichtigen?"

"Die ersten beiden ja. Ryan Chappelle's Eltern haben ihn vor langer Zeit schon verstoßen. Die Boutons haben sich während der Ferien um sie gekümmert." Dies war noch vor Heyman's Beförderung gewesen, weshalb er es nicht wusste.

"Wir treffen uns um 8 Uhr wieder hier, und bis dahin habe ich hoffentlich etwas von Präsident Chabon gehört." Beide Männer nickten und gingen dann. Murray tätigte ihre Anrufe über das Flohnetzwerk, und versprach ihnen das die Körper ihrer Söhne bis zum Nachmittag bereit seien. Sie bat aber darum das der Trauergottesdienst, oder zumindest ein weiterer Trauergottesdienst, für jeden von ihnen hier in der Schule abgehalten würden, damit ihre Freunde ebenfalls trauern konnten, womit die Familien umgehend einverstanden waren. Sie wurde aber auch nicht von den Familien für den Verlust verantwortlich gemacht, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Art Hailey's Vater war sogar stolz darauf als sie ihm die Geschichte vom Tod seines Sohnes erzählte, denn er war als Held gestorben. David Bouton sah es genauso als sie ihm von der Art des Todes von Ryan erzählte. Ross Karver war von seiner Mutter als Alleinerziehende aufgezogen worden, und sie war ebenfalls sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn, das er sein Haus und alle seine Freunde verteidigt hatte, und dann bei der Detonation gestorben war. Es gab keinen Hass in irgend einer Form, sondern lediglich die Werwölfe wurden verflucht, aber das würde erst später deutlich.

Die Gespräche dauerten nur knapp 20 Minuten, aber Joanne hatte sich selten so erschöpft gefühlt. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und wollte los schreien, denn es würde ein sehr langer Tag werden. Sie griff nach dem Telefon auf dem Tisch, dem einzigsten in der Schule übrigens. Sie drückte den Knopf für eine eingespeicherte Nummer und sagte dann.

"Dr. Murray bitte, hier spricht seine Frau, wir hatten hier einen Notfall." Sie wartete eine lange Minute.

"Mir geht es gut Neil, aber es gab hier eine problematische Situation."

Rückblick einige Minuten zuvor auf der Krankenstation:

Parrish und Taylor waren mit Harry relativ bald fertig. Sie hatten noch seine Daten aus dem September und versicherten ihm, das seine Verletzungen nicht gravierend waren. Schusswunden waren ein bekanntes Problem in der magischen Welt, und die meisten magischen Ärzte und Schwestern hatten auch Erfahrungen in Muggelkrankenhäusern. Fred und George beobachteten das ganze, und versuchten so wenig gefährlich wie möglich zu wirken, aber der ernste Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Kurz darauf brachte Josh Lyman den Rest der Gruppe herein, während Harry noch nicht wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Sophie lief hinüber und umarmte ihn.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Nun, ich wurde angeschossen." Wie Harry zuvor gesagt hatte, war dies die falsche Antwort.

"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für diese Art von Humor, Mister." Harry ahmte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nach, obwohl er seiner Stimmung nicht angepasst war.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Wofür? Die Liste ist besser sehr sehr lang."

"Nun dafür das ich das offensichtliche genannt habe zum Beispiel, und…….." Er zögerte, da ihm eindeutig nichts einfiel.

"Dafür das du dich derart in den Kampf gestürzt hast, das wolltest du doch sagen."

"Nein das tut mir nicht Leid. Ich meine ich müsste lügen wenn du das möchtest Sophie, aber das ist nicht einfach wenn man einmal damit anfängt." Das hielt sie aber nicht auf, obwohl sie nicht anfing zu schreien oder derartiges. Die anderen Schüler sahen Harry an „als wenn er den Fehler begangen hätte".

"Nenn mir bitte einen guten Grund wieso du es getan hast."

"Weil es notwendig war." Sie wartete auf mehr als diesen Satz aber es kam nichts mehr….

"Und wer entscheidet, was nötig ist?"

"Nun, heute morgen tat ich es."

"Das ist alles?"

"Es hat doch geklappt oder? Ich bin jetzt der Eigentümer mehrere Skalps von Werwölfen, aber nicht wortwörtlich genommen. Remus wird ziemliche Angst bekommen wenn er davon hört." Sophie begann nun endlich zu lächeln, weshalb alle aufatmeten.

"Ich bin sicher das deine Leute dort verschiedene Optionen haben wann sie ins Bad müssen, nachdem sie hier von gehört haben." Harry sah den Strohhalm, nachdem er nun griff.

"Das bezweifele ich nicht. Sag mir bitte wenigstens, das du verstehst wieso ich dich nicht dabei haben wollte."

"Das tue ich durchaus, Reiko und George haben es mir recht deutlich gemacht. Ich weiss das du dir keine Sorgen darüber machen wolltest, ob ich erschossen werde oder ein anderer von uns."

"Dies und weil ich Leute brauchte, von denen ich wusste, das ich ihnen die Aufsicht über die anderen Schüler anvertrauen konnte. Du warst sozusagen meine und ihre Rückendeckung." Und im Kampf vertraue dich dir noch nicht so sehr wie den Zwillingen, dachte Harry bei sich.

"Hast du starke Schmerzen?"

"Nein, ich habe entsprechende Tränke bekommen. Ich bin morgen wieder relativ Fit. Fred, George, wie geht es Professor Ripley dort drüben?" Fred hatte immer wieder nach dem Lehrer gesehen und konnte Auskunft geben.

"Er ist noch immer ohnmächtig, aber sie konnten alle Kugeln entfernen und er wird wieder gesund."

"Da bin ich froh, er ist ein guter Mann." Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und spielten dann noch ein wenig Dr. Pepper. Harry wollte die Zwillinge gerade nach England zurückschicken, als eine Gruppe Personen eintrat. An der Spitze ging, flankiert von zwei tödlich wirkenden, ernst dreinschauenden Auroren, ein großer Mann mit langem, schwarzen Haar, der etwa 45 Jahre alt war. Nach einem kurzen Besuch an Ripley's Bett, trat er zu Harry's Bett hinüber. Er begrüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln, und einer ausgestreckten Hand.

"Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Michael Chabon." Das war in der Tat Präsident Michael Chabon, aber das musste niemand mehr erwähnen.

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Mittagszeit GMT

Dumbledore erhob sich nach einem heftigen, geflüsterten Gespräch mit Remus und McGonagall, und räusperte sich. Die Schüler waren fast sofort still, und warteten auf seine Worte. Jene die dachten das es um Draco ginge wurden eines besseren belehrt.

"Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen, eine die ich gerne vermieden hätte. Heute am frühen Morgen in Amerika griffen die Werwölfe, bewaffnet mit Muggelfeuerwaffen und Sprengstoff acht ziele an: Flackter Alley in Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Chrokar Alley in Tulsa, Oklahoma; Corrinus Alley in San Francisco, Kalifornien; Das Gebäude des Kongresses in Boston, Massachusetts; Die Pathfinder Schule in Mount Fremont, Kalifornien; Das Salem Witches Institute in Holyfield, Massachusetts; Die Tecumseh Magical Academy in Alice Springs, Oklahoma." Hier hielt er inne und alle wussten, welche Schule noch fehlte.

"Und das Great Lakes Magical Institute nahe Seney, Michigan. Great Lakes und Tecumseh wurden teilweise durch Sprengladungen zerstört, genauso wie viele Geschäfte in den drei angegriffenen Gassen. Ich habe außerdem die Information erhalten, das unser Freund und ehemaliger Schüler, Harry Potter schwer verwundet wurde, er aber wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Er hat sich laut allen Berichten vorbildlich verhalten und den Lehrern und Auroren bei der Verteidigung der Schule geholfen. Wie die Schule weiss, hatten Harry und ich unsere Differenzen im letzten Jahr, aber keiner von uns, insbesondere ich, werden eine Courage und seine Ehre in Frage stellen. Ich salutiere ihm."

Er hob sein Glas an, wobei er die gesamte Zeit Neville beobachtete, in der Hoffnung das diese Tat von dem Schüler, mit dem Harry vermutlich im Kontakt stand, beachtet wurde. Und dem war auch so, denn Neville und die anderen waren blass geworden, aber nicht so sehr wie Hermine, welche sich für ihr Verhalten Harry gegenüber schämte, und sie war eine der wenigen aus der DOM-Gruppe die wusste was Muggelwaffen anrichten konnten. Ron war ironischerweise am wenigsten von den Neuigkeiten beeindruckt. Er machte sich Sorgen, gewiss, aber er war zu der Meinung gekommen das nichts außer die Vernichtung des Planeten Harry töten konnte, und Dumbledore hatte auch die Rolle von George und Fred nicht erwähnt, da er davon ausging, das der Tagesprohet dies übernehmen würde. Ron versuchte sie etwas aufzuheitern.

"Er ist in Ordnung, ihr habt Dumbledore gehört, er wird sich von dem was die Werwölfe ihm angetan haben wieder erholen." Ginny fragte nun.

"Womit wurde er getroffen?" Das war natürlich das Problem. Harry war nicht gebissen worden, sondern war angeschossen worden, und Dumbledore hätte dies wissen müssen, aber er zog es als Möglichkeit in Erwägung. Er plante derzeit ein Gerichtsverfahren für Draco, und er musste davon ausgehen, das die Schüler die Zusammenhänge sahen bei dem was er nicht sagte. Als immer mehr Schüler über Harry's Verletzungen zu spekulieren begannen trat Madam Pomfrey durch die Tür der Lehrer und trat zu Dumbledore, so dass nur er und Remus sowie McGonagall ihn verstehen konnten:

"Draco Malfoy ist aufgewacht."

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

Etwa zur selben Zeit, GMT

Pettigrew brachte die Nachricht persönlich zu dem dunklen Lord, denn der Brief war per Eule auf normalem Wege eingegangen, über einen versteckten Briefkasten, so dass die Auroren nicht ahnten, das jemand hier war. Wenn Wurmschwanz ehrlich sein sollte, und das war er sehr selten wenn er hier war, würde er sagen das er mit dem Inhalt sehr zufrieden war, aber Ehrlichkeit war hier im Haus nicht immer sinnvoll.

"Meister, hier ist ein Brief für euch." Voldemort nahm in an sich und las ihn, und er war sehr kurz gehalten.

Lieber Tom,

Vielen dank das ich deinen Zauberstab einsetzen durfte, er war sehr nützlich im Kampf gegen die Werwölfe hier. Ich denke ich wäre ohne ihn schon Tod. Sieh es so oder so.

Harry


	19. Crossing the Rubicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 18

Samstag, 15. Februar 1997

Fortsetzung

Great Lakes, Krankenstation

06:00 Uhr

"Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Michael Chabon." Präsident Michael Chabon um genau zu sein. Er hielt ihm die Hand entgegen und Harry ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, wohlgemerkt nicht mit seiner linken Seite, da diese die verletzte war, und die derzeit auf magische und Muggelweise bandagiert war, wobei Harry auch unter einer hohen Dosis schmerzstillender Tränke stand.

"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen Sir."

"Gleichfalls. Joanne sagte mir das du in den Ereignissen heute eine sehr wichtige Rolle gespielt hast."

"Ich habe getan was mir möglich war Mr. President, wohlgemerkt gemeinsam mit meinen Brüdern hier." Er stellte nun Fred und George vor, gefolgt von den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern. Chabon sah die Zwillinge lächelnd an.

"Ja die Jungen mit dem Scherzartikelladen, von euch habe ich schon gehört. Ich war letzte Woche in Salem und habe einige von Harry Potter's DIY Howlers dort gesehen, sogar Direktor Shupe hatte einen auf dem Schreibtisch." Die Zwillinge konnten nun nicht anders und mussten lachen, da Jessica Murray diese Scherzartikel besonders mochte, und nun so viele wie irgend möglich verkaufte, und bisher machten sie etwa die Hälfte ihrer Verkäufe aus. Chabon drehte sich nun zu einem der Gruppenmitglieder um, das er bereits kannte.

"Drew, dein Vater ist oben, er hat mich gebeten hier auf ihn zu warten, er wird gleich hier sein." Chabon und Hollie Baylor waren politisch gesehen Verbündete, und Drew kannte ihn schon seit einigen Jahren.

"Ja Sir." Reiko konnte nun nicht anders, wobei sie hoffte das ihre Eltern noch lebten, aber sie wollte etwas mehr als nur reine Vermutungen und Hoffnungen.

"Mr. President, was ist in Tecumseh geschehen? Meine Eltern sind dort Lehrer." Chabon hatte ein sehr gutes Namensgedächtnis und erinnerte sich sofort an die Namen.

"Die Lehrer für Verzauberungskunst? Karl und Lisa?"

"Ja Sir."

"Die Schule wurde vollständig vernichtet, aber deine Eltern sind beide heraus gekommen, wobei sie und die Verteidigungslehrer die Werwölfe lange genug aufhielten, damit die Lehrer die Schüler evakuieren konnten. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf deine Eltern sein, junge Dame." Reiko wurde nun rot, sah ihn aber mit sehr stolzem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Das bin ich immer Mr. President." Sie wusste das sie die gesamte Geschichte wohl am Wochenende von ihren Eltern erfahren würde, und war doch etwas überrascht, das Hill und Burke ebenfalls gekämpft hatten. Diese beiden hatten sie bisher immer sehr irritiert. Ohne gefragt zu werden erklärte Chabon etwas, das ihr schon einige Zeit durch den Kopf ging.

"Die Schüler von Tecumseh werden nun für die nächsten Wochen auf Salem und Pathfinder verteilt, bis Tecumseh wieder aufgebaut ist. Die Schäden Dort waren zu gravierend um die Schule einfach nur zu stabilisieren. Es tut mir Leid Reiko, wenn du dir wichtige persönliche Dinge verloren haben solltest." Was kaum jemand wusste war die Tatsache das alle Reiko wirklich wichtigen Dinge hier in ihrem Zimmer waren, aber trotzdem war sie ob der Überlegungen dankbar.

"Ich bin nur froh, das alle am Leben sind Sir." Er lächelte nun.

"Das gilt auch für mich Reiko, definitiv. Insgesamt starben nur drei Schüler in den Kämpfen und keine Lehrer. Wir hatten wirklich sehr viel Glück." Harry war doch leicht überrascht das nur Great Lakes Schüler verloren hatte, allerdings wusste er nicht, das die Werwölfe die Schüler in Salem und Tecumseh nicht angegriffen hatten, beziehungsweise nicht einmal auf 100 Meter an Pathfinder heran gekommen waren.

"Wieviele Auroren sind gestorben Sir? Und wieviele Werwölfe?"

"Die Werwölfe verloren insgesamt 55 Leute, das ist sicher. Jedenfalls fanden wir so viele Körper, sie werden aber vermutlich ihre Verletzten mitgenommen haben, aber das wissen wir nicht. Wir konnten zwei von ihnen gefangen nehmen, einen in Tecumseh und jenen, den ihr drei hier erwischt habt. Wir haben leider 21 Auroren verloren, und es gibt 10 verletzte Auroren."

"Wie passen diese 55 Werwölfe in das Gesamtschema der Dinge?"

"Ich wünschte das wüsste ich Harry, aber dem ist leider nicht so. Keiner, und dazu zähle ich auch die Werwölfe selbst, weiss vermutlich, wieviele es gibt. Oh ich bin sicher das sie wissen wieviele Leute sie eingesetzt haben, aber mögliche Reserven? Wir schätzen das sie vermutlich 3000 mögliche Kämpfer gegen die Vampire und uns haben, weshalb diese Aktion vermutlich lediglich eine Art Übung war." Harry, der ahnte, das Chabon bereit war, noch ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, stellte nun eine weitere:

"Waren die Vampire heute Morgen ebenfalls betroffen, Sir?"

"Nein, aber das war mit Sicherheit kein Zufall sondern ein Mangel an Personal. Es ist schwer sie schnell irgendwo hin zu bringen, da Portschlüssel durchaus negative Auswirkungen auf Muggel haben, und das ist kein guter Zustand vor einem Kampf. Vampire ähneln uns weit mehr als manche Leute denken, aber sie sind trotzdem weiterhin Muggel, zumindest sofern es Portschlüssel und Kaminreisen betrifft." Harry hatte dies im übrigen nicht gewusst, und wollte gerade fortfahren, als sich Chabon zu der Gruppe umdrehte, da er noch mehrere andere Dinge zu erledigen hatte und nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

"Wenn es euch nicht stört, würde mich gerne kurz alleine mit Harry und seinen Leibwächtern unterhalten. Ich weiss das er es euch hinterher unter Garantie weitestgehend erzählen wird, aber wenn es euch nicht stört….." Die Jugendlichen verstanden und gingen nun zu Ripley hinüber, während die Begleiter von Chabon ebenfalls verschwanden, so dass nur noch zwei Leibwächter übrig blieben. Während sie dies taten, betrat Mitchell Baylor den Raum und als er seinen Sohn sah ging er sofort hinüber und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ich bin so froh das du in Ordnung bist Drew."

"Ich bin auch froh das es dir gut geht Dad, du hast mir verdammt viele Sorgen bereitet." Mitchell hatte zum Glück nur leichte Prellungen erlitten, ansonsten ging es ihm gut, abgesehen davon das er sehr müde war. Die beiden männlichen Baylors grinsten sich nun an.

Harry und die anderen beobachteten dies mit einem Lächeln, denn es war ein guter Moment, bevor sie sich wieder zum Präsidenten um wandten.

"Ich werde dir gegenüber nicht lange um den Busch herum reden, heute war kein guter Tag für uns. Er zeigte uns sehr viele Schwachstellen in unserer Verteidigung, und jede davon muss geschlossen werden, und das sehr schnell. Ich werde eine kleine Kommission bilden die sich genau damit beschäftigt, und ich würde dich gerne bitten, als Repräsentant der Schüler dabei zu sein." Harry war nun erst einmal sprachlos, weshalb sich Fred zu Wort meldete.

"Wie klein ist die Kommission Sir?"

"Dreizehn Personen. Die Schulleiter der vier Schulen, ein Verteidigungslehrer von jeder Schule, der Leiter der Auroren, Jacobson sowie zwei seiner erfahrensten Auroren, ein Mitglied des Kongresses, und Harry. Ich werde ebenfalls teilweise daran teilnehmen, und primär nur bei bestimmten Sitzungen dabei sein. Ihr habt eine vollwertige Stimmberechtigung in der Sitzung, und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, das eure praktische Erfahrung dort sehr gerne gehört wird." Was sollte er noch sagen außer „JA"? Aber er hätte so oder so ja gesagt, denn die Treffen würden mit Sicherheit sehr interessant.

"Natürlich werde ich annehmen Sir, wenn sie glauben das meine Meinung von Nutzen ist."

"Das tue ich, und es ist auch keine öffentliche Sache. Weder die Kommission an sich noch ihre Zusammensetzung werden veröffentlicht, bis die Ergebnisse umgesetzt werden und wurde, und vielleicht nicht einmal dann."

"Wow, keine politischen Dinge?" Chabon lächelte nun.

"Ich bin sicher das du gerade an Fudge denkst, also sag mir bitte wenn du einen Eimer brauchst weil dir schlecht wird, ich besorge einen." Selbst Chabon's Leibwächter konnten sich nun ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Sie haben ihn auch nicht gemocht?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber dies beruhte wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Minister Scrimgeour wird sich mit mir und dem Premierminister Crosby in gut einer Woche treffen, und er hat meinem Büro bereits mitgeteilt das er dich vermutlich am nächsten Tag zu besuchen wünscht. Was denkst du darüber?" Harry hatte durchaus ein Interesse daran, mit Scrimgeour zu sprechen, denn Biller hatte sehr lobend über ihn gesprochen.

"Das geht in Ordnung Sir, solange ich dadurch keinen Unterricht versäume."

"Gut, ich bin sicher das ihr beiden noch viel zu besprechen habt." Harry entschied sich nun dazu, Travis eine Nachricht zu schicken, um zu hören, ob er wusste was Rufus von ihm wollte……und er wusste, das Rufus irgend etwas wollte.

"Wann ist die erste Sitzung der Kommission Sir?"

"Morgen Mittag, um das Essen brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen, das gibt es dort. Begleite einfach Joanne und vermutlich Dick, denn Tom scheint noch nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein." Ripley musste noch den Rest des Tages ruhen, und würde die Krankenstation nicht vor Montag Morgen verlassen. Chabon drehte sich nun zu Fred und George um.

"Ich habe sehr viel über eure transportablen Sümpfe gehört die ihr entwickelt habt, und das sie gerade im Häuserkampf sehr nützlich waren. Wie schnell könntet ihr 100 Stück davon an uns Ausliefern?" Fred und George waren sehr selten so sprachlos wie jetzt.

Und dies war nicht grundlos, denn sie nahmen ihn sehr ernst. Fred begann nun laut zu überlegen.

"Nun wir haben derzeit 50 Stück auf Lager, wobei wir die heute verkauften schon abgezogen haben. hmmmm……ich denke in wenigen Tagen oder was meinst du George?"

"Das kommt durchaus hin, da wir den Rest bereits soweit fertig haben, und Dean…..das ist der Freund unserer Schwester……nun, er meinte, das er gerne etwas mehr Verantwortung übernehmen würde. Ja, ich denke bis Dienstag morgen müsste es fertig sein, denn bei uns ist es bereits später Abend. Aber keine Sorge wegen der Lieferung, sie wird durch unseren Hauselfen erfolgen, der dies generell macht."

"Das klingt sehr gut, wir werden die Bezahlung bereit halten sobald die Lieferung eintrifft, so das keine Umwege nötig sind." George hatte nun noch einen möglichen Vorschlag den er auch aussprach.

"Wir werden ihnen bei der Menge einen zehnprozentigen Preisnachlass erteilen."

"Das ist nicht nötig, eure Leistung heute ist es definitiv wert. Ich bin mir sicher, das dieser Kauf der Beginn einer für beide Seiten sehr profitablen Geschäftsbeziehung sein wird." Er schüttelte nun beiden die Hände.

"Ich muss nun leider wieder lo9s, ich habe noch viel zu erledigen, aber ich wollte euch drei unbedingt Kennenlernen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Nachmittag, Harry."

"Ja Mr. President, und vielen Dank." Der Präsident ging nun und die Briten sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Harry sagte.

"Nun das war wirklich interessant."

"Erleuchtend."

"Finanziell grandios."

"Nun, Harry, wir sollten ein Tattoo uns machen lassen das sagt „Danke das du nach Amerika gegangen bist", und das so das nicht nur Angelina oder Alicia es sehen können."

"Oh großartig und ich werde dafür von drei Kugeln getroffen. Würdet ihr mir bitte aus diesem verdammten Bett helfen?" Sie halfen ihm nun aus dem Bett und der Rest der Gruppe kam nun herüber. Harry erklärte nun kurz was Chabon von ihm gewollt hatte, während der Trank zur Wiederherstellung des Blutes nun soweit gewirkt hatte, das er nicht mehr schwankte.

"Du machst es?"

"Bist du verrückt Warrick? Ich würde diese Kommission niemals verpassen. Dies ist meine Gelegenheit etwas ähnliches wie für die Liga zu tun, nur das ich hier nicht nur ein einfacher Spielball bin."

"Das ist ein gutes Argument. Also, wann dürfen wir den Kampf in deinem Denkarium sehen?" Alle, außer Sophie und vielleicht Claudia, schienen das Geschehen unbedingt sehen zu wollen, und Harry war durchaus überrascht das sie unbedingt dabei sehen wollten wie er die Werwölfe tötete und dabei angeschossen wurde. Dieses Verhalten, allerdings nicht nur deshalb, bestärkte ihn in seiner Meinung, das er sie heraus halten musste. Er ahnte bereits eine Diskussion in naher Zukunft dazu, und dieses mal würde er sie nicht umgehen.

"Lasst uns erst einmal sehen ob ich gehen darf, und danach werde ich mit Sicherheit erst einmal etwas essen, bevor wir dazu kommen. Ich bin nämlich sehr hungrig." Sie gingen zum Kamin hinüber und keiner der Ärzte und Schwestern schien ihn aufhalten zu wollen. Harry sah sich kurz an, wobei das Blut bereits entfernt worden war, und sah die Löcher der Kugeln.

"Ich glaub es nicht, ich habe wirklich im Schlafanzug gekämpft. Ich würde 1000 Galleonen für Dumbledore's Gesicht geben, wenn er davon hört." Nun kicherten alle, und Harry würde Dobby bitten, die Schäden an der Kleidung nicht zu reparieren, sozusagen als Erinnerung. Keiner war dazu gekommen sich anzukleiden, bis die Kämpfe vorüber waren, aber nur Harry trug noch immer seinen Schlafanzug.

"Wir müssen jetzt zurück in den Laden, weshalb wir noch kurz mitkommen und dann den Portschlüssel zurück nehmen." sagte Fred mit normaler Stimme, falls sie gehört werden sollten. Harry hatte einige Minuten damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken, ob die drei während der Kämpfe über den Koffer gesprochen hatten, denn er ahnte, das zumindest Murray die Erinnerung daran würde sehen wollen, wie auch einige andere Personen. Sie hatten aber definitiv nicht über den Koffer gesprochen, zumindest nicht in den Gängen. Harry hielt nun kurz inne und sagte das er noch kurz mit Carter über seine Verbände sprechen wollte, und die anderen warteten auf ihn vor der Tür.

"Womit kann ich dir helfen Harry?"

"Dr. Carter, ich weiss nicht wie ich es sagen soll……..aber ich wurde in den ganzen Jahren einige male verletzt, sowohl durch meinen Muggelcousin, als auch durch Voldemort, riesige Schlangen, verfluchte Federn und ähnlichen Dingen. Was ich fragen möchte ist, wann wird mir das ganze Probleme bereiten? Ich meine, nicht das ich mit 30 Jahren ein körperliches Wrack bin?"

"Wenn du ein Muggel wärst, wäre diese Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch Harry, denn solche Verletzungen und Traumata können auf junge Körper verheerende Auswirkungen haben. Aber du bist kein Muggel, und wir haben deutlich effektivere Behandlungsmöglichkeiten. Die Zaubertränke die ich dir letztes Mal gab, aber auch jene die Dr. Parrish dir gegeben hat, waren nicht alleine für deine Verletzungen sondern werden deinen Körper noch weiter stärken und stabilisieren und einigen der Verletzungen entgegen wirken."

"Also sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen?"

"Sei einfach bitte das nächste Mal vorsichtiger, aber ansonsten kann ich nur sagen das du dir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst. Schlaf nur heute Nacht nicht auf deiner Linken Seite, dann kann ich morgen praktisch die Abschlussuntersuchung machen."

"Vielen Dank Dr. Carter."

"Gern geschehen Harry, lass es nur bitte dieses Wochenende ruhig angehen." Harry ging nun wieder hinaus, sprach aber nicht darüber mit seinen Freunden.

Die neun reisten nun per Kamin hinauf in das Büro von Lyman, welches derzeit leer war. Anschließend ließen sie sich gegenseitig in den vierten Stock hinauf schweben, und gingen in den Koffer, wobei Rick und Terry derzeit mit den meisten anderen Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum beim Frühstück saßen. Bevor die Zwillinge zurück reisten, hielt Harry sie noch kurz auf.

"Ihr müsstet bitte etwas für mich in der Winkelgasse erledigen. Ich möchte eine Kette mit einem runden Medaillon daran hergestellt haben."

"Bitte?"

"Hm?" Harry ignorierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und nahm drei Dinge aus seiner Tasche.

"Ich habe bereits das Material für das Medaillon." Er legte die Dinge nun in die Hände von Fred.

Es waren die Reste der drei Kugeln mit denen die Werwölfe ihn angeschossen hatten. Harry hatte sie nach dem Rückzug von Almeida und dem anderen überlebenden Werwolf vom Boden aufgehoben.

"Sagt dem Juwelier bitte das er das Blut darauf belassen möge. Als Besonderheit." Beide Zwillinge waren nun doch überrascht.

"Sicher Harry, wir werden es noch heute erledigen."

"Danke euch beiden, für alles. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch getan hätte."

"Das gilt auch für uns Harry, vertrau mir darin." Sie lächelten nun alle, als wenn sie einen Witz erzählt hätten. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden.

Rückblick, Riddle Manor:

Voldemort wollte gerade die Notiz von Harry zusammenknüllen, hielt aber inne. Er sah nun zu seinem ranghöchsten Untergebenen.

"Hast du das gelesen Wurmschwanz?"

"Ja Meister." Pettigrew zuckte leicht zusammen, und hoffte das er dafür nicht bestraft würde.

Voldemort lehnte sich leicht zurück und schien nachzudenken, wobei er die Nervosität von Pettigrew genoss. Er war von einem seiner Leute auf die Nachrichtensendung in WWN aufmerksam gemacht worden, und er fand sie sehr interessant. Insbesondere aber den Teil mit den Muggelwaffen, denn dies könnte andere Leute in Amerika und England auf seine Seite ziehen.

"Nun Wurmschwanz, bist du froh, das unser junger Freund noch lebt?"

"Ja Meister, das bin ich." Es war eine direkte Antwort, die aber eine dringende Frage nötig machte.

"Wieso?"

"Ich möchte das ihr es seid der ihn tötet Meister. Er verdient diese Ehre, denn er ist ein ehrenhafter Feind." Dies überraschte Voldemort etwas, und das war bei ihm eine absolute Seltenheit.

"Sehr gut Wurmschwanz, dieser Ansicht bin ich ebenfalls. Potter ist ein ehrenhafter Feind, und verdient durchaus unseren Respekt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich ihn schnell, ohne Folterung töten."

"Ihr seht die Notiz nicht als Beleidigung an?"

"Doch durchaus, aber ich weiss ja wo sie her kommt. Er ist noch erfreut über seinen Sieg, und verarztet derzeit seine möglichen Wunden, und das wollte er damit verdeutlichen. Er ist noch immer ein Jugendlicher, allerdings ein sehr mächtiger und ideenreicher." Wurmschwanz war über diese Gründe durchaus erfreut, aber auch darüber wie gut sein Lord Potter zu verstehen schien. Peter Pettigrew wusste jetzt deutlich mehr denn je, das er auf der richtigen Seite stand. Es war eine Schande das Harry sterben musste, aber es war notwendig.

"Gibt es Nachrichten über Draco?"

"Nein Meister, er ist noch immer im Koma, laut unseren Quellen." Diese Quelle war in diesem Fall Theo Nott, der als deutlich logischer denkend und zuverlässiger galt als Crabbe und Goyle, welche noch immer ihre Strafarbeiten ableisteten.

"Es wäre besser wenn er nie erwachen würde, aber das ist egal. Du kannst gehen Wurmschwanz."

"Danke sehr Meister." Es würde keine Antwort auf die Notiz geben, denn dann würde der Junge denken das er Erfolg hatte, und Voldemort wusste durchaus das er keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Er würde den Endkampf definitiv genießen.

Hogwarts, Große Halle

Etwa zur Selben Zeit.

"Draco Malfoy ist aufgewacht."

"Vielen Dank Poppy, wir kommen sofort. Bitte benachrichtige den Minister über den Kamin und bitte ihn, einen Repräsentanten her zu schicken." Dumbledore wartete noch einige Minuten, um mögliche Zuhörer abzulenken und um Bones oder Scrimgeour die Zeit zu geben, her zukommen. Nach dieser Zeit bat er Remus und Flitwick ihm zu folgen.

"Achte bitte auf bestimmte Personen Minerva, und sag mir bescheid, sobald einer von ihnen zur Eulerei geht." McGonagall wollte sie unbedingt begleiten, aber diesem Grund widersprach sie nicht.

"Natürlich Albus."

Die drei Männer verließen in Ruhe den Raum und erhöhten erst draußen ihr Tempo und gingen in Richtung von Madam Pomfrey's Reich. Sie trafen drei Minuten später dort ein und erblickten einen noch leicht verwirrten aber wachen Draco Malfoy. Pomfrey hielt allerdings wenig begeistert drein schauend, ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab bereit, allerdings war dieser nicht auf den Jungen/Werwolf gerichtet. Amos Diggory war der Repräsentant für das Ministerium, und er saß ruhig in guter Entfernung zu Draco, während zwei weitere Auroren in einer Ecke standen. Dumbledore setzte sich neben Draco's Bett, und Pomfrey reichte dem Jungen ein Glas mit Wasser, das Draco ohne nachzudenken trank.

"Hallo Draco, herzlich willkommen zurück." Malfoy war so Müde und noch immer verwirrt, das er nicht einmal daran dachte rüde zu antworten.

"Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?"

"Knapp drei Wochen." Dies brachte seinen Geist nun wieder wirklich in Schwung.

"DREI WOCHEN!" Dies beinhaltete aber nicht seine Gefangenschaft bei Greyback.

"Du hattest einige Probleme Draco, und diese mussten behandelt werden."

"Zum Beispiel? Welche Art von Problemen?"

"Mal sehen ob ich das richtig zusammen bekomme: Heroinentzug, den Muggelvirus Hepatitis A und eine kleine andere Sache."

"Welche Sache?" Der alte Mann beschloss diesen Punkt vorerst zurück zu stellen.

"Wie geht es dir derzeit?"

"Ich bin noch immer müde und sehr durstig." Dumbledore hielt kurz inne, damit Pomfrey ihm ein Glas mit reinem Wasser geben konnte.

"Wie lange hast du bereits Heroin genommen Draco?" Die Stimme war so beruhigend, das Draco gar nicht nachdachte bevor er antwortete.

"Gut ein Jahr, seit den Osterferien letztes Jahr."

"Wer ist dein Dealer?"

"Edward Grant." Dumbledore kannte den Namen nicht, denn er kannte von den Werwölfen nur Greyback.

"Ist er ein Werwolf?" Draco's Augen leuchteten auf, und sie ahnten nun, das er wusste, das er unter Veritaserum stand, dem er aber nicht entgegen wirken konnte.

"Ja das ist er." Dumbledore und die anderen vergaßen nun leider zu fragen, ob Grant ein Magier war, was sich als sehr negativ erweisen sollte.

"Du hast dich mit ihm seit letztem Ostern getroffen?"

"Ja."

"Wie oft hast du ihn getroffen? Wie oft brauchst du Heroin?"

"Einmal im Monat, und im Schnitt dreimal die Woche."

"Wie bist du in die Abhängigkeit geraten?"

"Er hat sie mir zum Ausprobieren gegeben, er sagte das dies der beste erhältliche Muggelzaubertrank überhaupt sei. Ich mochte einfach die Art wie ich mich danach fühlte."

"Hat Grant um Informationen über Hogwarts als Gegenleistung gebeten?"

"So in Etwa, er sagte ich bekäme einen Rabatt wenn ich ihm gute Informationen liefern würde."

"Wie hast du ihm die Informationen zukommen lassen?"

"Tante Bella schrieb mir uns sagte mir es zu tun, ansonsten hätte ich es nicht getan."

"Und mehr war nicht nötig damit du es getan hast?" Draco klang sehr müde, aber alle außer Dumbledore hielten diese Frage für unnötig.

"Natürlich, sie gehört zur Familie."

"Wieso trägst du das Dunkle Mal nicht?"

"Sie wollten bei ihnen keinen Verdacht erregen."

"Wer sind „sie"?"

"Mutter und Tante Bella." Remus meldete sich nun zu Wort und überging dabei Dumbledore. Shepherd würde dies mögen, wobei er gezielt für diese Befragung ignoriert wurde.

"Wie hat dich Grant gefangen genommen?"

"Er hielt mir etwas das er Chloroform nannte in das Gesicht, danach wurde ich ohnmächtig." Keiner von ihnen kannte es, weshalb Shepherd es ihnen später erklären würde.

"Was geschah als du aufgewacht bist?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, denn an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Die vier Erwachsenen sahen sich kurz an. Sie bezweifelten alle das Greyback und seine Gruppe einen bewusstlosen Jugendlichen foltern würden, denn das würde ihnen kein Vergnügen bereiten. Dies hieß aber auch das sein Gedächtnis angepasst worden war, oder das es so traumatisch für Draco war, das er es regelrecht vergessen wollte und das konnte Veritaserum nicht beheben. Remus fuhr nun fort.

"Ist Professor Shepherd ein Anhänger der Ansichten deiner Familie?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Er fühlt sich weder der einen noch der anderen Seite zugehörig?"

"Das Gefühl habe ich, aber wir haben uns nicht oft darüber unterhalten." Remus hatte das selbe gedacht.

"Magst du ihn?"

"Ja, denn er ist ein netter Mann." Und wieder konnten die drei Lehrer nur zustimmen, allerdings überraschte es sie doch das Draco ihn „nett" fand.

"Magst du Snape?" Seine Antwort überraschte nun alle.

"Auf privater Ebene nein."

"Was weisst du über seine Dienste für Voldemort?"

"Nichts, er spricht nicht mit mir darüber. Ich nahm an das er in seinen Diensten steht, aber das war nur eine Vermutung."

"Weißt du das er gestorben ist?"

"WAS?!"

"Wir fanden seine Leiche an dem selben Tag an dem du verschwunden bist, am Morgen nach der Entführung." Das Veritaserum verhinderte allerdings im übrigen nicht, das der Betroffene auch Fragen stellte.

"Wie ist er gestorben?"

"Durch den Cruciatus."

"Wer hat ihn getötet?"

"Deine Todesserfreunde, und vermutlich auch Voldemort." Draco war nun so geschockt das er schwieg, und Dumbledore entschied sich nun dafür, die Frage vorerst zurück zustellen, und ihm stattdessen die Situation zu erklären.

"Draco, es tut mir Leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber während deiner Gefangenschaft……du bist mehrfach von Werwölfen gebissen worden. Du bist nun ebenfalls ein Werwolf Draco." Durch das Veritaserum sagte Draco das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Nein das bin ich nicht, SIE LÜGEN."

"Leider tun wir das nicht Draco, du hast bereits eine Verwandlung hinter dir." Draco zögerte kurz, und der nächste Satz klang sehr nachdenklich.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht sein."

"Du bist es Draco, und es tut mir sehr Leid." Sein Geist drehte sich mehr oder weniger im Kreise, und Draco hielt inne.

"Wieso? Wieso tut es ihnen Leid? Ich weiss das ich sie wirklich hasse." Dumbledore war jedes mal überrascht wie die Leute auf seine Freundlichkeit reagierten.

"Obwohl deine angeblichen Verbündeten sich gegen dich gewandt haben?"

"Sie werden für ihre Verbrechen bezahlen, aber trotzdem bin ich Lord Voldemort noch immer Loyal gegenüber."

"Wie loyal wirst du jetzt als Werwolf sein?" Draco hatte hier drauf keine sofortige Antwort, und Dumbledore entschied sich dazu, ihm etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben.

"Ich sehe das du etwas Zeit brauchst um das alles zu verarbeiten Draco, deshalb werden wir jetzt gehen. Ich sollte dir aber sagen, das die meisten Schüler nichts über deinen neuen Status wissen, selbst Messrs. Crabbe und Goyle nicht."

"Sagen sie es ihnen bitte noch nicht."

"Das werde ich nicht Draco, aber ich kann es auch nicht zulassen, das du derzeit irgend welche Besucher bekommst. Denk bitte darüber nach, und was du im Endeffekt mit deinem Leben machen möchtest." Er ging nun zur Tür hinüber und bedeutete Diggory, Flitwick, und Remus ihm zu folgen. Sie taten es, aber die beiden Auroren blieben im Raum. Die vier Männer gingen hinaus und Dumbledore drehte sich zu Diggory um.

"Wieso ist es notwendig das die Auroren dort bleiben?" Der andere Mann sah ihn an als sei er Dumm.

"Weil jetzt ein dunkler Magier, der noch dazu ein Werwolf ist, dort drin lebt. Ich werde es nicht riskieren das er einige alte Rechnungen mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten begleicht." Remus wusste das er dies als Beleidigung ansehen sollte, denn nur weil man ein Werwolf war, hieß das nicht das man sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben konnte……aber es war nun einmal Draco Malfoy, der vermutlich überheblichste Schüler den er je gekannt hatte.

"Er hat keinen Zauberstab Albus, aber ich muss zustimmen das wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein können." Dumbledore mochte das ganze trotzdem nicht, aber er wusste auch nicht welche Anweisungen Diggory von Scrimgeour bekommen hatte. Sie gingen nun ein Stück den Gang entlang.

"Filius, wie siehst du das?" Flitwick antwortete sofort.

"Entferne ihn Sofort aus Hogwarts Albus. Wir können die Schüler unter unserer Aufsicht nicht derart in Gefahr bringen. Ich war bereit einen Kompromiss zu finden, aber nach dem er zugab, das er uns an Greyback verkauft hatte, denke ich reicht es."

"Remus?"

"Ich denke wir sollten ihm die Zeit in der Isolation geben um nachzudenken, und wenn er weiterhin auf Voldemort besteht, müssen wir seinen Zustand den Todessern stecken und sobald er merkt wie sie mit ihm umgehen……nun ich denke wir werden einen weiteren von ihnen auf unserer Seite haben, und einen durchaus mächtigen noch dazu."

"Amos?"

"Ich stimme hier Professor Flitwick komplett zu, und ich kann dir versichern, das der Minister es exakt genauso sieht." Dumbledore sagte noch nichts, und Flitwick spürte die Notwendigkeit seinen Standpunkt noch zu verdeutlichen.

"Albus, es gibt keinen Weg der das Risiko rechtfertigt, das er hier bleibt. Ich weiss das du unbedingt glauben willst, das er sich ändern kann, aber selbst wenn Remus' Szenario zutrifft, ist es einfach zu gefährlich. Was ist wenn er auf Hermine Granger oder einen der Weasleys losgeht, um die vielen tausend Beleidigungen zu rächen? Oder was ist wenn er auf jemanden losgeht, der sich unter Umständen gar nicht erst verteidigen kann? Und wenn er auf Hermine und ihre Freunde losgeht, dann wird Harry irgendwann unter Garantie hier erscheinen und ihn eigenhändig ermorden, was ist dann? Er wird sicher nicht bei Draco dann aufhören." Remus begann zu husten, während Dumbledore und Diggory beide deutlich zusammen zuckten.

"Ich bitte dich Filius, ich habe dir bis zu den Kommentaren über Harry zugestimmt, aber er wird das definitiv nicht tun. Er könnte es gar nicht, da wir alle Geheimgänge versiegelt haben." Flitwick sah ihn ernst an, denn er hatte alle Anwesenden mit der Intensität seiner Argumente überrascht.

"Jeder Kampf den dieser Junge erlebt wird ihn mehr und mehr davon überzeugen, das Gewalt das beste Mittel für seine Probleme ist. Er hat ja selbst die Werwölfe mit Muggelwaffen bekämpft, und ihr denkt das härtet ihn nicht ab? Und er würde mit Sicherheit einen Weg finden wenn es nötig ist, und Neville oder Ginny Weasley würden ihn notfalls dabei helfen." Dumbledore, der Flitwick durchaus in diesem Teil der Diskussion zustimmte, wollte aber unbedingt das Thema wieder ändern.

"Es reicht, ihr beiden. Harry ist ein mögliches Problem, das stimmt, aber nicht unser Hauptproblem. Amos, wird der Minister uns befehlen, Draco hinaus zu werfen?"

"Noch liegen keine vorläufigen Befehle dieser Art vor. Es ist noch immer deine Schule, aber er wird mit Sicherheit nicht zögern einzugreifen, wenn es nötig ist." Na herzlichen Dank, dachten die Lehrer aus Hogwarts. Genauso wie Harry hatten sie auf einmal die Ereignisse um Fudge wieder im Kopf, denn exakt das hätte er gesagt.

Aber das ging jetzt nicht mehr, denn Fudge lebte nun ein ruhiges Leben in Flanders Park, Australien, mit der Erinnerung das er einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten hatte.

"Amos, bitte lass mindestens 2 Auroren permanent in Draco's Nähe. Und stell bitte folgende Verhaltensregeln auf: wenn Draco sich verwandelt, muss er umgehend getötet werden. Ansonsten stimme ich Remus zu, das wir ihm etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken geben müssen. Keinerlei Besucher, außer den Lehrern, auch nicht Andromeda Tonks."

"Wieso sie nicht? Du vermutest doch kein Vorgehen von ihrer Seite her oder?"

"Wir müssen dies auf unsere Art durchführen Remus, bis Voldemort und seine Leute dies herausfinden, und es muss sich zu unserem Vorteil entwickeln. Andromeda ist zu unserer Seite hin loyal, aber eine Familienbindung kann nicht so leicht abgebrochen werden."

"Aber sie weiss bereits, das Draco ein Werwolf ist."

"Nein weiss sie nicht, ich habe ihre Erinnerungen daran persönlich gelöscht, nachdem ich sicherstellte, das sie keinen Brief an ihre Schwester geschickt hatte. Ich werde hier kein Risiko eingehen, es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel." Diggory ging nun wieder los um Rufus zu unterrichten, und es war wieder ein Punkt mehr gegen den alten Mann, nämlich das Löschen des Gedächtnisses ohne Erlaubnis.

"Wie lange soll er dort drinnen brüten?"

"Der Rest des Tages sollte reichen. Remus, bitte hol seine Schulbücher und die nötigen Unterlagen und bring sie zu ihm, denn wenn er hier bleiben sollte muss er über einen Monat Schulstoff nachholen." Remus und Flitwick nickten, allerdings war Flitwick sehr unzufrieden.

"Was sagen wir Professor Shepherd?"

"Ich werde mit ihm sprechen und ihm alles erklären. Und die Probleme im Umgang mit Draco, sollte es dazu kommen, werden so oder so bei ihm liegen, aber ich muss seine Loyalität sicher stellen." Remus und Flitwick gingen wieder in ihre Büros, während Dumbledore und Diggory wieder zu seinem Büro zurück gingen.

"Du kannst nicht wirklich vor haben, ihn hier zu behalten Albus."

"Es kann nicht schaden zu versuchen, den Jungen von seinem falschen Weg abzubringen. Er hat bisher niemanden verletzt, so das ein Abwarten nicht schaden kann. Nebenbei, möchtet ihr ihn wirklich dort draußen freilassen, wenn er so gefährlich ist wie ihr sagt?"

"Er gehört nach Azkaban Albus, er hat bereits den Verrat von uns an Greyback gestanden. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit das ein dunkler Magier und noch dazu ein Werwolf hier in der Schule verbleibt!"

"Du verstehst es nicht Amos, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, das Draco nicht länger ein dunkler Magier sein wird, sobald er die Fakten seiner Situation versteht."

"Oder er rastet aus, und er hat das Geld dafür sich von niemanden mehr kontrollieren zu lassen."

"Das weiss er noch nicht, das er das Geld und das Haus von Severus geerbt. Deshalb wird es keine Rolle bei seiner Entscheidung spielen." Diggory schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf, und sprach kein Wort mehr. Er kehrte in das Ministerium zurück und Dumbledore wartete auf das kommende. Es geschah aber nicht direkt etwas, denn er konnte nicht wissen das Rufus derzeit abgelenkt war. Nebenbei stimmte der Minister durchaus zu, das sie Draco zumindest diese Zeit geben sollten. McGonagall berichtete ihm, das keiner aus der Gruppe aus dem Ministerium in die Eulerei gegangen war, sondern sich wie immer am Samstag verhalten hatten. Die Gruppe aus dem Ministerium hatte sich in sofern abgesprochen, das sie auf einen Brief von Harry warten würden, denn er würde mit Sicherheit Neville schreiben oder?

Luna und Neville schickten eine kurze Nachricht an die Zwillinge, in der sie Harry mitteilten was sie von ihm hielten. Ginny und Hermine dachten gar nicht daran und Ron würde es so oder so nicht tun. Dies vergrößerte den Riss in der Ministeriumsgruppe im Bezug auf Harry noch mehr, und er vergrößerte sich noch immer. Harry sah Ginny noch immer wie eine Schwester, und er respektierte Hermine durchaus, aber sie taten sich mit diesem Brief keinen wirklichen Gefallen.

Der Fuchsbau

13:00 Uhr

Molly hatte den Bericht über WWN gehört, und rief sofort nach Arthur, damit er ihn hören konnte, denn er war derzeit außerhalb des Hauses. Nachdem er sie mühsam beruhigt hatte, stimmte er zu, das sie am morgigen Tag nach Amerika reisen würden um zu sehen ob es Harry gut ging, wobei es ein langer Weg per Portschlüssel würde, aber er persönlich dachte das er es wert war, und sei es nur um Molly vor einem Herzinfarkt zu bewahren. Dieser Plan wurde aber verhindert, da die Zwillinge sie nun besuchten. Fred und George kamen aus dem Kamin gestolpert:

"Hallo Mum, Dad." Molly trat zu ihnen und umarmte beide, wobei sie nicht wusste, das beide an den Kämpfen teilgenommen hatten.

"Habt ihr die Nachrichten über WWN gehört? Habt ihr Dobby um einen Bericht über Harry's Zustand gebeten?"

"Das war nicht nötig Mum, wir waren dort." Nun war Molly sprachlos und and Arthur reagierte als erster:

"Ihr wart was?"

"Wir waren dort Dad, die meiste Zeit jedenfalls. Dobby hat uns geholt, als die Explosionen begannen." Molly war noch immer sprachlos.

"Nun ihr beiden scheint recht glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Wie schwer ist Harry verletzt? WWN sagt nur das er verletzt wurde."

"Ihm wurde mit einem Gewehr in die Schulter geschossen, aber er ist bereits wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden. Das geschah allerdings erst, als ich die Weste trug, denn vorher trug er sie und wurde damit in den Bauch getroffen, aber die Kugeln prallten ab." Molly ging nun noch immer geschockt zu ihrem Sessel und setzte sich.

"Welche Weste?"

"Ihr erinnert euch an die Stücke Drachenhaut die Charlie ihm zu Weihnachten schenkte?"

"Nur zu gut, Ron ist später am Abend regelrecht ausgerastet, da er sie unbedingt haben wollte."

"Bitte reiz uns nicht, ihn wieder zu feuern Dad. Nebenbei, Harry hat Dobby ausgeschickt, noch ein weiteres Stück zu suchen, und Dobby hat anschliessend aus beiden Teilen eine Weste genäht."

"Und sie hält Kugeln auf?"

"Ich lebe noch und spreche deshalb noch mit euch."

"DU WURDEST AUCH ANGESCHOSSEN!" Molly's Gesicht war nun hochrot, greller als ihre Haarfarbe, aber sie hatte eindeutig ihre Sprache wiedergefunden.

"Beruhige dich bitte Mum, mir geht es eindeutig gut. Ich wurde in den Rücken getroffen, aber auch sie prallten ab."

"Wie seid ihr überhaupt dort hin gekommen?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Dad, es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben." Arthur wollte sich deshalb eigentlich aufregen, aber er war so erleichtert, das es ihnen gut ging, das er sich dagegen entschied. Molly und er dachten in diesem Moment an Percy.

"Wie kommt es, das ihr beiden sofort reagiert, wenn es um Harry geht?" Weil unser leicht paranoider jüngerer Bruder uns darum bittet, deshalb. Dies dachten beide aber nur und sagten es nicht.

"Die Macht der Gewohnheit, aber vorläufig wird es auch so bleiben. Wir wollte euch nur Bescheid geben, das dort alles in Ordnung ist." Molly hatte sich nun beruhigt, nachdem sie beide betrachtet hatte und keinerlei Verletzungen finden konnte.

"Ihr habt die Werwölfe mit Muggelwaffen bekämpft. Ich weiss nicht was ich dazu sagen soll." Der Humor der Zwillinge hatte durchaus seine Grenzen, und diese war bei George erreicht:

"Ich weiss nicht Mum, du könntest sagen das du Stolz auf uns bist oder so etwas." Molly wurde leicht rot, und Arthur zeigte keine Emotion, denn Molly musste sich hieraus selbst befreien. Es kam sehr selten vor, aber die Zwillinge hatten immer wieder ihre Momente wo sie verdammt ernst sein konnten.

"Natürlich bin ich stolz auf euch, das bin ich immer, besonders bei dem was ihr erreicht habt. Es ist nur schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, das meine Kinder ihre Leben so oft riskieren." Dies wiederum konnten die Zwillinge durchaus verstehen.

"Nun, Junior brauchte uns, aber man muss dazu sagen, das es Dobby war, der uns alarmierte. Wir sind ein sehr gutes Team, wir drei." Arthur kam nun herüber und umarmte beide.

"Harry hat Glück das es euch beiden gibt." Fred wurde nun leicht rot.

"Das sagt er auch, aber das gilt nicht nur für ihn, bei uns gilt das gleiche. Wir haben sogar den Präsidenten der amerikanischen, magischen Regierung getroffen, und er hat gerade einige Hundert unserer Sümpfe bestellt." Die Zwillinge erklärten nun wie Harry und sie diese im Kampf eingesetzt hatten, und wie Chabon sehr begeistert von ihnen gewesen war. Die Weasleys hatten leider kein Denkarium, weshalb die Zwillinge ihnen den Kampf verbal erklären mussten. Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte.

"Ich weiss ich sollte nicht lachen, aber ihr geht dort hin, riskiert eure Leben, tötet einige Werwölfe und schließt dann noch einen Geschäftsvertrag mit der amerikanischen Regierung. Mein Gott."

"Das ist Teil unserer Arbeit Dad. nebenbei, wir müssen zurück in den Laden, denn wir müssen über 50 Sümpfe herstellen und haben nur 3 Tage zeit. Sagt Bill bitte, das alles in Ordnung ist, ja? Wir werden Charlie einen Brief schreiben, sobald wir heute Abend eine Pause machen."

"Und Ron und Ginny?" George rollte mit den Augen.

"Zur Hölle mit Ron, und Ginny wird denke ich heute von Dobby eine Nachricht bekommen." So wenig wussten sie. Sie umarmten ihre Eltern noch kurz, und verschwanden bevor Molly ihnen auch nur etwas zu Essen anbieten konnte.

"Möchtest du noch immer hinüber reisen?"

"Nein, Harry geht es vorerst gut. Dieser Junge, wenn etwas passiert, dann meist ihm oder?" Ja das war korrekt, dachte Arthur, aber er verdankte Harry sein Leben und er würde sich sicher nicht darüber beschweren.

"Weißt du was, wir werden einfach für das erste Quidditchspiel im Mai dort hin reisen. Fred, George, und Harry wieder gemeinsam in einem Team. Das wird mit Sicherheit einen Besuch wert sein." Es war fast vorprogrammiert, das die Zwillinge wieder im selben Team spielen würden, und Harry hatte bereits mit Geyser darüber gesprochen, und er hatte dem ganzen sofort zugestimmt, sollten die Zwillinge in Cortez landen……..und das würden sie jetzt definitiv, nur das sie es nicht wussten.

"Ja das wird es, das ist eine sehr gute Idee Arthur. Und zum Abschluss der Zwillinge werden wir auch dort sein, und können uns dabei in Ruhe diese Schule einmal ansehen." Nachdem sie über Kamin Bill bescheid gegeben hatten und einen langen Brief an Charlie geschrieben hatten, gingen die beiden ältesten Weasleys wieder ihren normalen Arbeiten nach.

Gegen 22 Uhr an diesem Abend rief Dumbledore die Dienstältesten Lehrer, darunter Shepherd zusammen und ging zum Krankenflügel, in dem sich derzeit nur Draco befand. Die Auroren waren noch immer dort, allerdings sagten sie auch nicht viel. Einer von ihnen stand auf als Dumbledore's Gruppe eintrat, und ging zum Kamin um das Ministerium zu benachrichtigen. Binnen einer Minute waren Diggory und Bones vor Ort. Dumbledore setzte sich erneut neben Draco, wobei dieser jetzt deutlich besser aussah als vor 10 Stunden, allerdings wirkte er nicht mehr so überheblich.

"Wie fühlst du dich Draco?"

"Besser."

"Du hattest jetzt einige Zeit über deine Situation nachzudenken, und ich frage mich ob du jetzt darüber reden möchtest."

"In der Tat, aber nicht vor so vielen Leuten. Ich möchte das sie, Lupin, und eine andere Person hier ist, und der Rest kann es dann über ein Denkarium sehen, oder über eine dieser Sachen von Langziehoren von den Weasley's."

"Wer ist die andere Person?"

"Granger." Diggory stotterte nun.

"Hermine Granger?"

"Gibt eines eine andere Granger in der Schule?" Draco klang nicht wirklich begeistert, aber bei weitem nicht so wie früher. Dumbledore versteckte sein Lächeln nicht einmal, aber er fragte trotzdem:

"Wieso Miss Granger?"

"Ich möchte einige Dinge wissen, Dinge, welche nur sie weiss. Wissen sie, ich werde gar nichts versuchen, und Lupin und sie haben ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet. Ich weiss, das ich mich hier nicht hinaus kämpfen könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte." Dumbledore sah hier kein Problem, und drehte sich zu McGonagall um.

"Minerva, hol bitte Miss Granger, ich glaube das Mr. Weasley und sie noch in der Bibliothek sind. Er darf aber nicht herkommen, egal wie sehr er darauf besteht."

"Ja Professor Dumbledore." Sie verschwand nun und Draco starrte die anderen müde an.

"Ich habe gehört wie Pomfrey sagte das Potter angeschossen worden wäre, wie kam es dazu?" Dumbledore gab ihm, trotz der hasserfüllten Blicke von Diggory, Bones, und selbst Remus, die kurze Version der Ereignisse. Draco überraschte alle als er Kichern musste.

"Er hat wirklich Mut, das muss ich Potter lassen. Jedes mal wenn er wie ein echter Slytherin agiert, so macht er das Bild wieder zu Nichte, in dem er wie ein Gryffindor-Held reagiert. Dieser Junge, es ist fast so als würde er gegen sich selbst Krieg führen." Remus brauchte seine gesamte Willenskraft um Draco nicht mit einem Hauch von Respekt anzusehen. Nun herrschte für eine gute Minute Stille, bevor Remus eine Frage stellte.

"Eine Sache macht mich neugierig Draco, während des Gerichtsverfahrens gegen deinen Vater sagte Harry das er dich nicht hassen würde. Gilt für dich das selbe?"

"In gewisser Weise ja, aber nicht immer. Wissen sie, es ist die Art wie wir beiden aufgewachsen sind, und wenn Potter wie ich gelebt hätte, würde er sich sicher ähnlich wie ich verhalten. Wir sind im Innern gar nicht so grundverschieden wie viele Denken mögen."

"Das ist fast das selbe was Harry fast immer über euch beiden sagt." Alle Köpfe drehten sich nun herum: es war Hermine. Draco musste nun leicht grinsen.

"Guten Abend Granger." Hermine schien ob ihrer Anwesenheit verwirrt, verhielt sich aber absolut neutral.

"Draco." Nach dem Nicken von Dumbledore, verließen die anderen den Raum, einschließlich der Auroren, da diese davon ausgingen das Dumbledore und Lupin ausreichen würden. Die vier sahen sich kurz an und dann fing Draco an.

"Granger, ich möchte von dir einen Magiereid darüber, das du über den Inhalt dieser Unterhaltung kein Wort an irgend jemanden weiter gibst, jedenfalls solange diese beiden hier oder ich nicht die Erlaubnis dazu geben. Nur soviel, der Eid ist es durchaus wert, wenn es dir weiterhilft." Hermine war selten so verwirrt gewesen, und sah zu Dumbledore und Remus.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

"Leisten sie bitte den Eid Miss Granger."

"Draco hat Recht Hermine, er ist es wert.:" Sie sah noch immer nachdenklich aus, stimmte dann aber zu.

"In Ordnung. Ich schwöre bei meiner Magie das ich nichts von dem Inhalt der Unterhaltung die ich hören werde weitergeben werde, solange ich nicht die Erlaubnis der anderen Anwesenden dazu habe."

"Das ist in Ordnung so. Granger, ich wurde von Werwölfen entführt und auch gebissen, weshalb ich nun eine jüngere Version von Lupin bin." Er sagte dies mit ernster Stimme, und ohne Abscheu, denn er wollte nur ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Es gelang ihm, denn sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund mehrmals bevor sie antworten konnte.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Draco sah doch recht belustigt aus ob des neuen Gesichtsausdrucks der anderen drei Personen.

"Ich würde alles darum geben wenn dem nicht so wäre, Granger, aber es ist die Wahrheit."

"Wieso sagst du es mir? Mir, einem Schlammblut?"

"Weil du diejenige bist, bei der ich von den Anwesenden mit der ehrlichsten, echten Reaktion und deiner wahren Meinung rechnen kann. Die beiden Weasleys sind ein Idiot und ein zu impulsives Mädchen, Lovegood kann man nicht ernst nehmen, und Longbottom…….nun ich habe ihm leider zuviel in den letzten sechs Jahren angetan. Du magst ein Schlammblut sein, aber du bist verdammt schlau, und genau diese Fähigkeit benötige ich jetzt." Hermine wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, aber ein Blick in das Gesicht ihres alten Feindes lies sie dann doch reagieren.

"Warum um Himmelswillen soll ich dir helfen?"

"Damit ich die Seiten wechseln kann Granger, ich bin für eure Seite weit mehr wert als für die anderen drei Seiten."

"Drei Seiten? Es gibt hier vier Seiten?"

"Die Seite des Lichts: Die Seite der Todesser: die Seite der Werwölfe: und die Seite der Toten. Insbesondere die letzte Seite sagt mir nicht wirklich zu, selbst in meinem Zustand." Dumbledore griff nun ein, bevor Hermine noch Kopfschmerzen bekam.

"Du bist gewillt mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten Draco?"

"Ich denke ja, vorausgesetzt die Bedingungen stimmen, dann ist es aus meiner Sicht die beste Vorgehensweise. Aber vorher möchte ich bitte etwas von Granger wissen." Hermine's Neugier siegte nun, aber trotzdem wollte sich noch etwas klarstellen.

"Ich heiße Hermine."

"Ja das weiss ich. Also, was ich wissen möchte ist: Was macht Potter so besonders für euch? Ich verstehe das er sehr viel Macht hat, und etwas geheimnisvolles an sich, aber wieso folgt ihr ihm überhaupt?" Hermine war nun kurz sprachlos, und Remus klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter, denn er hatte geahnt, das Harry der Grund für Hermine's Anwesenheit sein würde. Dumbledore verhielt sich klugerweise sehr ruhig.

"Du hast es selbst gesagt Draco, er hat etwas geheimnisvolles an sich. Deshalb folgen die anderen ihm, weil sie wissen das immer irgend etwas interessantes geschieht, wenn Harry unterwegs ist, aber auch weil seine Reaktionen meist sehr gezielt sind."

"Und du selbst?"

"Er war immer für mich da, er kümmerte sich um mich, wenn die anderen mich ignorierten. Ich schulde ihm weit mehr als ich je zurückzahlen könnte."

"Trotzdem ging er fort."

"Wegen seiner Probleme mit unserem Direktor hier." Selbst Hermine glaubte dies nicht wirklich, und Draco ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Keine Sorge Dumbledore, diese Erkenntnisse sind nicht Teil der Vereinbarung die wir finden werden. Also, Hermine, du würdest Potter dein Leben anvertrauen?" Hier betonte er insbesondere ihren Vornamen.

"Das habe ich bereits viele mal."

"Danach fragte ich nicht, denn die Dinge haben sich seit seinem Weggang deutlich verändert."

"Nein das haben sie nicht Draco, du hast ihn selbst bei dem Gerichtsverfahren kämpfen sehen."

"Ja das habe ich und ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Gerüchten zu Folge hat er Lord Voldemort daran gehindert, dich zu töten." Hermine kannte diese Gerüchte, und sie hätte denjenigen, der sie verbreitete, liebend gern ermordet…..aber leider hatte sie den Verdacht, das es Ron war, der sie verbreitet hatte.

"Das hat er."

"Hättest du das selbe für ihn getan?"

"Was bezweckst du damit Draco? Wieso sprechen wir hier über jemanden, der viele tausend Kilometer entfernt ist?"

"Sag du es mir Hermine." Dieses mal betonte er kein Wort.

"Na gut, ja natürlich würde ich das selbe tun."

"Der Grund für diese Frage ist, das, sollte ich die Seiten wechseln, wird jeder hier im Raum, mich eingeschlossen sich darauf verlassen müssen, das Potter Lord Voldemort ausschaltet. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er dazu in der Lage ist."

"Das ist er Draco, er hat ihn schon während des Gerichtsverfahrens sehr zugesetzt oder?"

"Ja das hat er, und das ist einer der primären Gründe dafür, das ich keinen Fluchtversuch gewagt habe." Hermine musste nun leicht Lächeln.

"Du hast dir wirklich einige Gedanken in den letzten 10 Stunden gemacht Draco."

"Ja das habe ich Dumbledore, Entschuldigung, Direktor Sir." Draco neigte nun wieder zu leichtem Sarkasmus, der sich aber in Grenzen hielt, da Draco sich immer mehr für den Seitenwechsel zu entscheiden schien.

"Hast du Angst vor Harry?"

"Ja das habe ich durchaus Hermine, genauso wie du. Ich weiss das Potter und dein Freund sich zerstritten haben, und das ist der Grund wieso ich mich über deine Loyalität zu Potter wunderte. Glaubst du wirklich, das ich euch beiden nicht die meiste Zeit durchaus beobachtet habe? Weasley ist dumm genug um Potter zu provozieren und wir beide wissen das. Potter mag mich definitiv nicht, aber ich habe mich ihm gegenüber nie so verhalten wie dein Freund und das zweimal jetzt bereits." Niemand wusste dies besser als Hermine, welche es langsam Leid war, das die Leute sie daran erinnerten.

"Ich weiss nicht was ich dazu sagen soll."

"Du hast schon sehr viel gesagt. Glaubst du das Potter wirklich in der Lage ist Lord Voldemort zu töten?"

"Ja das glaube ich Draco. Ich verwette mein Leben darauf oder nicht?" Malfoy nickte nun leicht und drehte sich zu Dumbledore um.

"Dumbledore, holen sie Bones bitte herein, wir müssen eine Einigung finden. Du kannst hier bleiben Hermine, aber dein Eid gilt noch immer." Bones hatte dem ganzen in der Tat zugehört und kam nun herüber, bevor der alte Mann reagieren konnte.

"Ja Draco?"

"Ich habe einige Bedingungen, und wenn wir darin eine Einigung erzielen können, werde ich alle nötigen Eide ablegen die nötig sind um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Ich gestehe ein, das sie meine beste Option sind, um weiterzuleben, und ich bin gewillt auch ihnen entgegen zu kommen." Bones verzog kein Gesicht, aber in ihrem Inneren zog sich doch alles zusammen, aber es war eine mögliche Einigung.

"Und deine Bedingungen sind?"

"Ich gehe davon aus das sie die Autorität und Freigabe für eine Einigung haben?"

"Das ist korrekt, denn Minister Scrimgeour hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, auf alle nötigen, akzeptablen Bedingungen zu einer Einigung einzugehen um das Problem zu lösen." Draco hatte darauf gehofft, denn wenn es einen Magier des Lichts gab, vor dem er durchaus Angst hatte, dann war es Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Nummer Eins: Immunität für meine vergangenen Verbrechen, die komplette Immunität. Ich werde ihnen eine komplette Liste aller Dinge unter Veritaserum geben, wenn dies nötig ist, denn ich gehe davon das es nötig ist, aber soviel kann ich sagen, es geht um keine Verbrechen wie Mord oder Vergewaltigungen oder ähnliches."

"Das geht klar. Die nächste?"

"Es ist nicht zu erwähnen, aber ich möchte bei jedem Vollmond eine Dosis Wolfsbanntrank zur Verfügung haben."

"Das geht auch klar, Professor Shepherd hat bereits die entsprechenden Anweisungen erhalten."

"Ich möchte einen niedergeschriebenen magischen Eid von Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, jedem Weasley den ich je in der Schule getroffen habe und Harry Potter, das sie niemals sich für vergangene Verbrechen rächen wollen, jedenfalls solange ich mich an meinen Teil der Vereinbarung halte, und keinerlei Verbrechen gegen sie oder die Seite des Lichts begehe." Bones hatte nicht die Freigabe hier zuzustimmen, und alle schauten nun zu Hermine.

"Ich stimme zu, aber ich kann nicht für die anderen sprechen. Ich werde mit Ron, Ginny und Neville versuchen zu reden, aber ich kann leider nichts garantieren." Dumbledore sah nun zu Remus, denn ihm war der Satz „Jeder Weasley mit dem ich je zur Schule ging" durchaus verstanden.

"Remus, würdest du bitte mit Fred und George sprechen? Wenn sie zustimmen, bezweifele ich nicht, das auch Harry zustimmt."

"Ich werde es versuchen. Draco, wieviel darf ich ihnen von der Geschichte sagen?"

"Soviel wie für eine Zustimmung nötig ist, ich weiss wie eng die drei zueinander stehen, die beiden Zwillinge sollte in der Lage sein, Potter zu überzeugen. Falls nicht dann bringt ihn bitte her und ich spreche selbst mit ihm." Hermine überraschte sie nun als sie zu Lachen begann.

"Er wird sich keinen Meter bewegen nur weil du darum bittest Draco, und ich habe mehr als einmal von ihm gehört, das er das Schloss niemals wieder betreten wird."

"Hierfür wird er es. Nur weil er sich vorerst aus dem Krieg zurückgezogen hat, heißt das nicht das Potter der Krieg egal ist. Er arbeitet dort drüben nur daran stärker zu werden, und es überrascht mich das er es nicht schon vor zwei Jahren getan hat. Und sollten die anderen den Eid ablegen, aber Potter nicht, so werde ich trotzdem der Einigung zustimmen, solange ihr mir versichert, dieses Thema ernsthaft mit ihm zu diskutieren." Remus sah ihn nun direkt an.

"Das kann ich dir versprechen, ich werde alles was möglich ist tun um ihn zu überzeugen. Ich denke nicht das es so schwer wird wie du denkst, denn Harry ist immer noch ein Pragmatist." Aber die anderen fragten sich, welche Bedingungen Harry dafür stellen würde. Der Pragmatist in Harry würde diesen Teil mit Sicherheit genießen.

"Das ist nur Fair."

"Noch etwas?"

"Eine kleine, aber nicht unwichtige Sache noch."

"Wieso ahnte ich hier einen Haken?"

"Sie sind klüger als man bei ihrem Alter denken würde Madam Bones. Ich möchte das Vermögen der Malfoys. Alles."

"Das Geld in deinem Familienverlies?"

"Jeden einzelnen Sickle und Knut, und Malfoy Manor dazu, zusammen mit dem Inhalt. Ich bin der einzigste Malfoy meiner Generation, und ich hätte es so oder so geerbt……..jedenfalls vor meinem kleinen Problem. Meine Eltern, welche mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mit so etwas gerechnet haben, werden mich wohl enterben und alles an einen entfernten Cousin oder so vererben, und das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Es stört mich nicht was für Dinge sie tun müssen auch im Wizengamot aber tun sie es."

Der Wizengamot hatte ähnliche Fälle bereits verhandelt, insbesondere bei dem Eigentum von verurteilten Verrätern an der Regierung, und darunter fielen alle Todesser. Die Anträge waren bisher generell abgelehnt worden, in der Regel durch eine Kombination von Anhängern der dunklen Fraktion, Lakaien von Fudge, welche ihm bedingungslos folgten, und einigen Anhängern von Dumbledore, welche einen Präzedenzfall vermeiden wollten, ins besondere für eine mögliche dunkle Regierung, welche nicht undenkbar war. Bones sah ihn nun an.

"Malfoy Manor wird ziemlich einfach, da deine Mutter es aufgegeben hat. Das Gold allerdings….."

"Dann gibt es keine Einigung." In ihrem Geist überlegte sie bereits die nötigen Schritte und wich deshalb aus:

"Sagen wir einmal einen Moment lang, dies gelänge. Was würden wir im Gegenzug erhalten?"

"Ich werde mich offiziell dem Orden des Phönix anschließen und mich Dumbledore's und später Potter's Anweisungen unterordnen. Ich werde aber NICHT wie Snape als Spion agieren, allerdings wäre ich bereit als Informant in der Schule zu agieren, wenn dies erwünscht ist, um Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, und die anderen abzulenken. Ich kenne jede ihrer Stärken, jede ihrer Schwächen, und es wäre mir eine Freude sie alle für ihre Ziele zu manipulieren. Nun ja, jetzt sind es dann auch meine Ziele."

"Interessant."

"Und ich bin gewillt, eine Million Galleonen für den Wiederaufbau von Hogsmeade nach dem Krieg zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nicht als Geschenk oder Leihgabe sondern als Investition." Das waren gut 15 Prozent des gesamten Malfoy-Vermögens, und mehrere hoben eine Augenbraue. Remus sah die beiden anderen Erwachsenen an.

"Gehen wir bitte kurz zur Seite und besprechen das in Ordnung? Hermine, du und Draco könnt euch kurz benehmen oder?"

"Sicher." Hermine klar leicht sarkastisch, während Remus, Bones und Dumbledore nun hinüber gingen, dabei aber noch immer ihre Zauberstäbe hielten, sollte Draco etwas planen. Remus sah die anderen an.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund wieso wir nicht darauf eingehen sollten. Er bittet insgesamt gesehen um nicht sehr viel, und auf lange Sicht gesehen wird es uns im Krieg helfen." Bones sagte nun:

"Er ist nur ein Junge, und wird erst in wenigen Wochen volljährig. Meinst du wirklich das er ähnlich wertvoll ist wie Potter?" Sie wäre sofort Harry gegenüber auf diese Vorschläge eingegangen, aber in diesem Fall musste sie sicher gehen.

"Ich will damit sagen, das bei den Todessern lediglich Voldemort und Bellatrix Lestrange diese magische Stärke besitzen, und auf lange Sicht wird er seine Tante mit Sicherheit übertreffen. Ist er es genauso wert wie Harry? Nein, aber das liegt primär an der Erfahrung. Harry hat weit mehr Kampferfahrung als irgend ein Jugendlicher seit Alexander dem Großen, und das ist der wichtige Unterschied." Es gab viele Jugendliche weltweit die in Bürgerkriegen kämpften, welche diese Aussage als Beleidigung sehen würden, aber Remus meinte dies eher rein hypothetisch.

"Und wie bringen wir ihm das Verlies?" Remus ging nun wieder zu Draco.

"Draco, ich möchte bitte etwas klarstellen. Meinst du das eigentliche Verlies deiner Eltern oder nur den Inhalt?" Draco's Lächeln wurden nun recht gross.

"Nun Professor Lupin, denken wir hier an eine kriminelle Aktion? Wie Slytherin von ihnen, fast wie Potter, er hätte die Gryffindor mobilisiert und wäre nach Gringotts marschiert. Es geht mir lediglich um den Inhalt."

"Danke sehr." Remus ging nun wieder hinüber und sagte es ihnen.

"Wir brauchen nur jemanden mit Vielsafttrank und dem Schlüssel." Bones sah ihn an als wenn er wahnsinnig geworden wäre.

"Ein Betrug?"

"Wenn sie eine bessere Idee haben, bin ich ganz Ohr." Bones schien hin- und her gerissen.

"Leider habe ich die nicht. Albus, hast du Vorschläge?"

"Remus, hast du kein Problem damit das man sagen könnte, das wir Draco praktisch für seine Hilfe bestechen?"

"Nein, denn das Geld gehört rechtlich gesehen ihm, zumindest in naher Zukunft. Wenn Amelia Draco die Immunität gibt, dann ist er praktisch gesehen nicht vorbestraft. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern. Wir können das nicht vor den Wizengamot bringen, das wissen wir und die nötigen Leute wären auch kein Mitglied. Selbst wenn das Urteil positiv ausfällt, und davon gehe ich aus, dann würden sie mit Sicherheit Narcissa vorwarnen. Dieses Vorgehen ist hier leider die einzigste Option, außer das Ministerium will Draco auszahlen und sich das Geld von Narcissa und Lucius zurückholen?"

"Das ist eine Möglichkeit, aber keine sehr wahrscheinliche. Gehen wir wieder hinüber." Sie traten wieder zu dem Bett, und bemerkten das die Jugendlichen sich darüber unterhielten, was Draco im Unterricht verpasst hatte, und beide gingen erstaunlich friedlich mit einander um.

"Draco, wenn du ihr einen Brief schicken würdest und sie um ein Treffen bitten würdest, würde sie reagieren?"

"Wie würden nicht darauf reagieren Madam Bones, und sie wissen das, denn Lord Voldemort würde die Gespräche führen, und sie würde nur die Befehle ausführen." Hermine hielt die Hand vor den Mund um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

"Du weisst worum ich bitte oder Draco?"

"Würde sie sich mit mir treffen? Sie werden wissen das ich unter Veritaserum ausgesagt habe. Sie benötigen den Schlüssel oder?"

"Kein Plan wird ohne ihn funktionieren, denn eine Beschlagnahme auf offiziellem, Weg wird nicht funktionieren." Hermione's Kinn klappte nun herunter.

"Oh mein Gott."

"Entschuldige Hermine, aber 8 Millionen Galleonen sind 8 Millionen Galleonen, und ich muss auch an meine Zukunft denken. Eine Zukunft als Werwolf auf dessen Kopf das dritthöchste Kopfgeld unter den Todessern ausgesetzt ist, und nur von Potter und Dumbledore übertroffen. Das ist keine gute Kombination." Es waren allerdings jetzt nur noch 7,5 Millionen, aber das wusste keiner. Hermine drehte sich nun zu der Person um, welche sie als Idealist betrachtete.

"Sie sagen mir also das am Ende die Mittel durch alles andere gerechtfertigt werden, Direktor?"

"Wir befinden uns im Krieg Miss Granger, einen Krieg den wir vermutlich mit viel Mühe gewinnen werden. Ich werde sicher keinen Strohhalm ignorieren der zum Sieg verhelfen könnte. Draco, hast du eine Idee um an den Schlüssel zu gelangen?" Die hatte er durchaus.

"Nehmt Tante Andromeda als Köder. Mutter wird den Schlüssel mit Sicherheit nicht heraus geben, denn sie weiss das Lord Voldemort sie und Vater jederzeit ermorden lassen könnte. Sie braucht das Geld für ihre Flucht, sollte sie vorher gewarnt werden."

"Einen Brief von deiner Tante an deine Mutter mit der Bitte um ein Treffen?"

"Ja, um meine Mutter über die neue Situation zu informieren. Ein Brief der ein Portschlüssel ist, ist zu eindeutig, aber ein Portschlüssel zu einem Treffen nicht."

"Wie Loyal ist deine Mutter zu der dunklen Seite?" Draco lächelte nun.

"Sie kann das Wort „Loyalität" gerne buchstabieren, Professor Lupin, aber das ist die exakte Beschreibung. Holen sie sie bitte her, und ich übernehme den Rest. Sollte dies mir nicht möglich sein, dann muss die Idee etwas warten."

"Du scheinst damit immer besser klar zu kommen oder Draco?"

"Es macht deutlich mehr Spaß als Erstklässler aus Gryffindor zu ärgern. Ach ja, eine Sache noch: wenn die Dinge zu heftig werden für mich möchte ich neu eingeteilt werden und zwar nach Ravenclaw. Ich werde sicher nicht jede Nacht mit der Angst einschlafen am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufzuwachen." Alle sahen nun zu Dumbledore.

"Da stimme ich zu."

"Exzellent, würde bitte jetzt jemand Tante Andromeda holen……..welche derzeit nicht weiss das ich ein Werwolf bin, oder?"

"Das ist Korrekt."

"Ich bezweifele nicht das sie Angst vor Mutter hat, aber sie wird sich mit ihr Treffen wenn ich darum bitte."

"Wie können sie so sicher sein? Sie sagt das beiden euch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habt."

"Ich studiere die menschliche Natur Direktor, also lassen sie sich von meinem Äußeren nicht täuschen. Ein wahrer Slytherin sieht mehr als er es sagt. Wenn sie nicht so ein Hufflepuff wären, hätten sie dies schon früher bemerkt. Würden sie jetzt bitte meine Tante holen?" Hermine konnte dieses mal ein Kichern nicht vermeiden, allerdings konnte sie es nach wenigen Sekunden unterbinden.

Dumbledore seufzte leicht und ging zum Kamin hinüber.

"Andromeda Tonks!"

"Ja Direktor? Geht es um Draco?"

"Draco ist aufgewacht Andromeda, wir brauchen dich bitte jetzt hier."

"Natürlich, einen Moment bitte." Sie verschwand kurz und Dumbledore drehte sich zu Draco um.

"Wir können es dir überlassen die Geschichte zu erklären?"

"Tun sie was nötig ist Direktor, aber bitte halten sie einen Gedächtniszauber bereit." Es war ein Schuss in das dunkle, aber der alte Mann lächelte trotzdem.

Andromeda Tonks erschien wenige Minuten später, und die Situation wurde ihr erklärt. Sie schien, wie von Draco vorher gesagt sehr zögerlich ob des Planes, aber am Ende stimmte sie zu. Sie schrieb den Brief direkt vor ihnen, in dem sie um das Treffen bat. Sie schrieb ihrer Schwester das sie ihr die Nachrichten persönlich geben wollte, da es mehrere Viren der Muggel gab, welche ohne die nötigen Zaubertränke zu einem Problem werden könnten, aber diese kosteten viel Geld. Am Ende setzte sich noch ein PS:

Drei gemeinsam gegen alle anderen.

Sie sagte das dies eine Art Kennwort zwischen ihr, Bella, und Narcissa war, welches besagte, das eine von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten war. Das galt zwar nach der Heirat mit Ted Tonks nicht mehr für sie, da die anderen beiden sie verstoßen hatten, aber seit damals hatten weder Bellatrix Lestrange noch Narcissa Malfoy je versucht, dem Muggelgeborenen Ted Tonks zu schaden, und gleiches galt für die Ehemänner der Schwestern. Diese unausgesprochene Übereinkunft hielt nun seit über 20 Jahren, und wenn Voldemort sich je dazu geäußert hatte, so sagte es niemand. Nur Nymphadora, ihr sehr talentiertes erstes Kind, war je mit Todessern in einen Konflikt geraten, und das auch nur weil sie eine Aurorin war.

Das PS würde auch beweisen, das sie unter keinerlei magischem Einfluss stand, und es würde so ihrer Schwester Sicherheit geben. Der Brief wurde nun zur Eulerei gebracht, wo Nicosia, die schnellste vorhandene Eule, mit dem Brief abgeschickt wurde. Die Antwort kam erst am nächsten Morgen.

Rückklick, innerhalb von Harry's Koffer:

10:00 Uhr

Die Wiederholung des Kampfes war im Denkarium gerade beendet, und die Gruppe war sehr still. Keiner von ihnen hatte während der gesamten Sache gejubelt, und alle waren zusammengezuckt als Harry die beiden male angeschossen wurde, aber auch als Fred in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Harry, der seine Bereitschaft von vorher durchaus in Erinnerung hatte, konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen.

"War es das auf das ihr gehofft habt? War es unterhaltsam genug?" Jonas und Drew sahen sich beschämt an, während Reiko und Warrick sich nicht weiter äußerte. Sophie sah ihn an.

"Hattest du insgesamt Angst?" Harry wollte eigentlich nicht darauf eingehen, aber er antwortete doch Wahrheitsgemäß.

"Nein das war ich nicht, und ja, im Nachhinein finde ich es doch ungewöhnlich."

"Wieso hast du den Tergum Fundo Zauber nicht öfter verwendet? Oder ähnliche Zauber? Ich weiss wie hart du diese Art der Flüche studierst."

"Sie Situation hat es nicht zugelassen. Dunkle Magie sollte nur eingesetzt werden wenn es keine andere Wahl gibt, und ich habe sie auch erst am Ende eingesetzt." Er bezog sich auf den einmaligen Einsatz des Avada Kedavra. Reiko sagte nun.

"Das ist es? Nur eine Frage der Moral?" Die Überraschung von ihr machte ihn wirklich wütend, aber er zeigte es nicht.

"Ja, die Moralpredigt von jemanden dessen Todesrate sich gerade verdoppelt hat, stell dir das vor." Sie wirkte nun doch beleidigt ob dieser Aussage.

"Ich habe das nicht so gemeint Harry." Oh Oh, dachte er, denn er mochte diese Wortlaut nicht wirklich.

"Frag deine Eltern welche Zauber sie verwendeten Reiko, und welche Zauber sie verwenden würden um die Schüler unter ihrem Schutz zu retten."

"Ich wollte sie nicht beleidigen."

"Nun du hast es getan." Nun reichte es Warrick.

"Hey, geh ihr nicht nach, nur weil du schlecht gelaunt bist."

"Keiner von euch ist gezwungen hier im Koffer zu sein, wisst ihr." Warrick wollte am liebsten irgend jemanden außerhalb des Raumes für diesen Satz eine verpassen, aber er wusste das Harry in den letzten Stunden einige Traumata erlebt hat.

"Ganz ruhig, ich weiss, das du einen harten Tag hattest."

"Wenn man angeschossen wird, geschieht dies."

"Du wurdest nicht dazu gezwungen, hinaus zu gehen." Harry hätte hier angefangen zu Lachen, wenn es ihm nicht so weh tun würde.

"Das ist Bullshit Warrick, und das weisst du. Wenn ich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben wäre, wäre es ähnlich wie in England ausgegangen und die Leute würden auch hier über mich lästern und flüstern. Ich wäre so oder so hinaus gegangen, denn das liegt irgendwie in meiner Natur………aber das muss nichts heißen, wisst ihr. Ihr wisst scheinbar noch immer nicht was ich bisher in meinem Leben durchmachen musste, selbst hier. Jeder Atemzug den ich mache, jede meiner Bewegungen, wird sozusagen beobachtet. Der einzigste Ort wo ich wirklich ich selbst sein kann ist der Koffer, aber auch vor euch sechs und den Zwillingen sowie Dobby und Winky." Warrick hatte es noch nie so gesehen, er wusste das Harry wegen seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Fähigkeiten unter enormen Druck stand, aber Harry's Sicht der Dinge hatte er bisher nie gekannt.

"Das verstehe ich und ich entschuldige mich." Harry seufzte.

"Gleiches gilt mich dir und Reiko gegenüber. Ich weiss nicht wann ich das letzte mal so reizbar war, jedenfalls wenn es nicht um Dumbledore ging. Ich hätte euch nicht so anfahren dürfen, besonders da deine Eltern ebenfalls ihr Leben riskiert haben." Reiko drückte ihm sanft die Schulter.

"Vorsicht bitte, ich möchte nicht das diese Schulter auch noch leidet." Daraufhin bekam er einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Du bist dort doch nicht verletzt oder?"

"Ich wünschte nur du würdest das nicht machen."

"Wünsche sind sehr sinnvoll."

"Wo ist ein Brunnen wenn man ihn braucht. Allerdings habe ich mir beim Einschlag der ersten Kugeln durchaus den Kopf angestoßen, und das tut noch weh." Dobby erschien nun und unterbrach Harry's Schuldgefühle Reiko gegenüber.

"Reiko, deine Mutter ist oben im Gemeinschafsraum, und sucht nach dir." Reiko konnte sich durchaus sehr schnell bewegen, wenn dies nötig war, und sie war bereits die halbe Leiter hinauf bevor Dobby überhaupt geendet hatte. Er verschwand nun wieder nach oben um Lisa Aylesworth bescheid zu sagen, und der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihm. Harry hielt kurz inne und zog sich an, zumindest aber die Hose. Die anderen waren ihm voraus, und er war sich nicht sicher wie er das Hemd über die Bandagen bekommen sollte. Er erklomm irgendwie die Leiter und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo nur wenig geschehen war, abgesehen davon, das Reiko ihre Mutter erdrücken wollte. Die anderen standen um sie herum und sagten wie froh sie seien, das es Lisa und Karl gut ginge.

"Mir geht es gut, ihm auch. Niemand in Tecumseh wurde verletzt, und selbst die Trümmer trafen niemanden."

"Abgesehen von ihren Sachen, Präsident Chabon sagte das alles vernichtet wurde."

"Uns geht es gut Reiko, und alle wirklich wichtigen Dinge befinden sich in unserem Verlies. Selbst die Bilder die wir hatten, waren nur Kopien."

"Ihr habt das geplant?" Lisa lächelte.

"Nein, aber wir wollten auch wegen den Schülern sicher gehen. Bei euch wäre es aber egal." Sophie und Claudia hatten das so noch nicht gesehen, weshalb sie nun lachen mussten, während sich Reiko fragte, wieso ihr das nicht vorher aufgefallen war. Lisa löste sich nun von Reiko und sah zu Harry.

"Die Gerüchte stimmen also, wieso überrascht das mich nicht?"

"Es war eine verdammt laute Art geweckt zu werden."

"Geht es dir soweit gut?"

"Jetzt ja, ich bin aber noch etwas steif und unbeweglich, und ich war meinem linken Arm noch nie so dankbar wie jetzt. Wo sind Karl und du derzeit untergekommen?"

"Wir sind die nächste knappe Woche in Salem. Die Lehrer die dort sind, werden mit uns gemeinsam die Schüler die dort sind unterrichten, und gleiches gilt für Pathfinder."

"Dad geht es gut?" Lisa hatte dies bereits gesagt aber sie erkannte das dies für ihre Tochter sehr schwere Zeiten waren. Es erstaunte sie das Reiko so gut reagiert hatte, besonders da ihre Eltern und einer ihrer besten Freunde unter massivem Beschuss standen.

"Uns geht es wirklich gut, alle sind ohne Verletzungen entkommen."

"Der Präsident sagte uns das sie und die Verteidigungslehrer sie aufgehalten haben?"

"Nun, wir haben sie nicht in dem Sinne aufgehalten, sondern sie nur gebremst. Ich habe mit Clary gesprochen, er ist derzeit mit uns in Salem, und er sagte, das die Zeit von fünf Minuten die wir ihm gebracht haben, dafür gesorgt habe, das es keine Verluste gab."

"Haben Burke und Hill euch wirklich geholfen, ich meine sie sind so……..so……."

"Sag es nicht Reiko, aber ich weiss was du meinst. Henry und Jimmy mögen nicht die professionellsten Lehrer sein, aber sie wissen was sie tun, und sie können es auch weitergeben." Und nebenbei hatte Clary Angst vor ihnen, etwas das sie aber nicht erwähnte. Es war einer ihrer größten Träume in letzter Zeit, Harry gegen Burke und Hill antreten zu lassen, nicht bis zum Tod natürlich, aber lange genug um beide entsprechend zu verprügeln. Vielleicht, wenn Harry seine Verletzungen ausgeheilt hatte……sie ignorierte diese Gedanken aber, als Reiko sie ansprach.

"Kannst du etwas hier bleiben?"

"Leider nur ein wenig, ich wollte nur sichergehen das es dir gut geht."

"Harry hat mich nicht am Kampf teilnehmen lassen." Lisa drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte:

"Danke sehr Harry."

"Sie hat es versucht, und nur Winky konnte Sophie stoppen." Hier gab besagte Freundin ihm einen Klapps auf den gesunden Arm.

"Ach, Reiko und Warrick konnten es selbst entscheiden und ich nicht?" Nun, ja, aber Harry hatte den Morgen nicht überlebt um jetzt zu sterben.

"Ihr drei wurdet dort drinnen mehr gebraucht als bei mir. Noch mehr Leute hätten nur zu Problemen geführt."

"Weise Voraussicht."

"Ich werde alles tun um sie wieder zu beruhigen. Lisa, möchtest du noch kurz mit in den Koffer kommen?"

"Sicher, ich würde ihn mir auch gerne ansehen, Karl spricht immer wieder darüber, uns auch einen zu kaufen." Sie ahnte, das er nach dem ganzen Chaos mit Sicherheit darauf bestehen würde, und an dem Tag wo sie in Island waren hatte sie sich nicht wirklich umgesehen. Sie gingen wieder in das Zimmer, und stellten dabei sicher, das Lisa einen von ihnen berührte als sie durch die Tür gingen, denn der Schutzzauber war noch aktiv. Die Türen der Räume waren so abgesichert worden, und Sophie und Reiko hatten die Zauber erst vorhin entfernt, auch den auf ihrer Tür. Sie wussten, das ein paar der jüngeren Schüler die Zauber sonst mit Sicherheit vergessen hätten.

Sie gingen nun in den Koffer und Lisa zeigte ihnen ihre Erinnerungen an die Zwischenfälle. Sie sah sich ein wenig um während diese Sichtbar waren, da sie diese nicht erneut erleben wollte, weshalb sie sich in Harry's Bibliothek zurück zog. Keines der Bücher von Harry war bei den Explosionen beschädigt worden, aber sie erblickte mehrere Bücher die sich gerne ausleihen würde, allerdings bereiteten einige davon ihr doch Kopfzerbrechen. Sie hatte sich etwas in der Bibliothek der Blacks umgesehen, und das gesehene bereitete ihr Sorgen, allerdings machte sie sich keine Sorgen über die Beziehung zwischen Harry und ihrer Tochter. Die Erinnerung endete und Harry kam herein um zu sehen was sie taten, während die anderen über das Gesehene sprachen.

"Scheinbar hattet ihr genauso viel Spaß wie ich heute."

"Ich meinte das was ich vorhin sagte Harry, danke das du sie nicht mitgenommen hast."

"Ich würde sie niemals in Gefahr bringen Lisa."

"Das hast du sicher gestellt. Geht es den Zwillingen gut?"

"Ja, Fred wurde zwar beschossen, aber er trug die Weste."

"Die aus Drachenhaut, von der Reiko erzählte?"

"Genau, sie fing die drei Kugeln von Fred und die sieben von mir problemlos ab. Ich wäre vermutlich niemals alleine dort hinaus gegangen wenn ich sie nicht gehabt hätte." Er erzählte nun auch kurz, wieso Fred sie trug.

"Ach ja, Steve Atwood bat mich dir zu sagen, das er alle Produkte von WWW retten konnte und das Geld ebenfalls. Er ist derzeit in Salem."

"Nun, um die Scherzartikel habe ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht, aber sag ihm bitte das ich froh bin das es ihm gut geht."

"Das werde ich, der Junge ist echt der geborene Verkäufer."

"Das weiss ich, seine Verkäufe dürften sogar meine bei Schuljahresende übersteigen."

"Reiko sagte, das du es auch nicht so massiv versuchst."

"Ich mache es auf meine eigene Weise." Die anderen kamen nun herein, und Lisa musste auch bald darauf wieder gehen.

"Dein Vater lässt dich übrigens grüßen, und er wird versuchen während der Woche her zukommen, aber vermutlich erst abends nach dem Unterricht."

"Das ist großartig, ich freue mich schon. Viel Glück noch dort drüben."

"Es ist ganz OK, der Lehrer für Verzauberungskunst ist einer unserer Klassenkameraden, weshalb wir viel über alte Zeiten reden. Ich liebe dich wirklich, also Pass auf dich bitte auf." Sie umarmte Reiko, und wurde vom Rest ebenfalls umarmt, selbst von Drew, den sie kaum kannte. Die Gruppe teilte sich nun einige Zeit auf, wobei die meisten noch einmal ins Bett gingen, während Harry und Sophie wieder in den Koffer gingen.

"Ich sollte dich eigentlich anschreien für das was du heute getan hast…….aber das kann ich nicht."

"Wieso nicht? Nicht das ich mich beschweren würde."

"Weil, wie du schon Warrick gesagt hast, es wohl in deiner Natur liegt. Ich bin nicht die Frau die sich regelmäßig darüber aufregt, das ihr Mann gefährliche Dinge tut. Das passt irgendwie nicht zu mir."

"Das tut gut zu hören, denn ich wusste nicht was du tun würdest, sobald die Zeugen weg sind."

"Ich weiss, und das wäre auch zu Klischeehaft gewesen. Ich habe mich durchaus daran erinnert was du zu Hermine sagtest, darüber was sie auf sich nimmt, weil sie sich für Ron entschieden hat. Nun ich wusste es nun einmal nicht genau……aber ich konnte es akzeptieren. Ich habe akzeptiert das du den Konflikt nicht länger ignorieren kannst." Harry's Blutdruck beruhigte sich nun langsam.

"Gottseidank, und du verstehst noch immer wieso ich dich dort drinnen gelassen habe?"

"Das tue ich, aber wieso hast du dann nicht Warrick und Reiko mitgenommen? Winky hätte uns jederzeit aufhalten können."

"Ein wenig psychologische Planung während ich mich vorbereitete, da ich annahm, das die beiden dich niemals zurück lassen würden." Sie kicherte nun etwas.

"Gut durchdacht, und sehr schnelles Denken noch dazu."

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt erschien es mir eine gute Idee und sie hat funktioniert."

"Du hast bei Drew, Claudia, und Jonas nicht so gehandelt?"

"Nein, diese drei sind deutlich vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender."

"Wirst du Probleme mit Murray bekommen weil die Zwillinge hier waren? Hat die Geschichte mit dem Portschlüssel funktioniert?"

"Nun, technisch gesehen habe ich ihr nie gesagt wie sie her kamen, das war Dobby, und sie geht von einem Portschlüssel aus. Sie wird sich allerdings nicht beschweren, und die Zwillinge werden automatisch nach Cortez eingeteilt, und das wird einfach nur großartig."

"Willst du versuchen, Rick und Terry raus zuwerfen?"

"Nein, es gibt noch ein leer stehendes Zimmer bei den Siebtklässlern, und ich werde versuchen ob Warrick und ich für ihre Zeit hier dort einziehen dürfen. Ich werde den Koffer auch dort platzieren, so dass Gred und Forge jederzeit in ihren Laden können." Sophie überraschte ihn nun indem sie ihn küsste, und Harry entdeckte, das er nicht wirklich müde war, und sein Blutdruck wieder Anstieg, dieses mal aber auf angenehme weise. Die Unterhaltungen endeten recht schnell und nach einiger Zeit legten auch sie sich wieder schlafen.

Um 17:00 Uhr, kurz bevor das Abendbrot im Gemeinschaftsraum serviert wurde, ging Murray ein gewisses Risiko ein und versammelte alle Anwesenden außerhalb vor der unbeschädigten Seite der Schule. Es waren nicht nur die Schüler und Lehrer anwesend, sondern auch alle Hauselfen. Die Schüler wickelten sich in ihre Jacken und genossen die Warmhaltezauber selbiger, während Murray einen Sonorus sprach.

"Wir haben uns hier versammelt um dreier junger Männer zu gedenken, welche bei der Verteidigung ihrer Schule und ihrer Freunde und Klassenkameraden starben. Ross Karver war ein Schüler des sechsten Schuljahres aus Duluth in Minnesota. Er war ein Mitglied des Arithmatikclubs, und hoffte dieses Fach eines Tages selbst unterrichten zu können. Seine Mutter Janine zog ihn sehr gut auf, und er war ein talentierter Magier, ein Vorbild für uns alle. Er starb mit erhobenem Zauberstab, bereit seine Hauskameraden vor allem was in den Gängen lauerte zu beschützen, er starb als Held.

"Arthur Hailey und Ryan Chappelle waren Siebtklässler aus Jefferson, zwei der talentiertesten Menschen auf Besen und gehörten zu den talentiertesten Quodpotspielern unserer Schule seit über 150 Jahren. Arthur wuchs auf den Bahamas auf, wo seine in den USA geborenen Eltern ein Hotel betreiben. Er wählte Great Lakes weil er das Leben abseits der Strände der Bahamas erleben wollte. Ryan war, wie leider so viele von euch, ein ausgestoßener seiner Familie, der nur weil er ein Magier ist verstoßen wurde. Jim Bouton's Familie nahm sich seiner an, und ihm mangelte es nie an Liebe. Ryan stammte aus Owensboro in Kentucky, und wäre genauso wie Art in wenigen Monaten mit Sicherheit in die professionelle Quodpot-Karriere eingestiegen. Dies hinderte sie aber nicht daran, die erste Gelegenheit zu ergreifen um die Muggelmörser zu stoppen, wobei sie eine Taktik einsetzten, welche für ihre Gesamtidee und Nützlichkeit noch weiteren Generationen dienen wird. Sie starben als Helden, und als solche ehren wir sie."

"Es gab noch einen weiteren Todesfall in unserer hiesigen Familie. Raffles, das Oberhaupt unserer Hauselfen, starb durch den Beschuss mit einem Maschinengewehr. Er war auf einer Mission um die ich ihn bat, und er starb deshalb. Raffles war nun seit über 105 Jahren Teil der Hauselfengemeinschaft unserer Schule, und seine Eltern gehörten zu den aller ersten Hauselfen der Schule bei ihrer Gründung. Great Lakes funktioniert nur deshalb so gut, weil wir unsere Hauselfen haben, welche zu den talentiertesten und fähigsten der Welt gehören."

"Jeannie Baum, eine Fünftklässlerin aus dem Haus Proctor, befindet sich derzeit auf der Krankenstation und liegt ihm Koma. Dr. Carter versichert mir, das sie überleben wird, und das auch ihre Kopfverletzungen bald verheilt sein werden und sie so gut wie neu sein wird. Jeannie ist das jüngste Mitglied des Quodpot-Teams von Proctor, und die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs in Muggelstudien. Jeannie stammt hier aus der Nähe aus Marquette, und stand, wie Ross Karver, an vorderster Front zur Verteidigung von Proctor." Murray atmete nun tief durch.

"Jim Bouton und Harry Potter waren die anderen Schüler die meine Anweisungen ignorierten und für die Leben ihrer Klassenkameraden kämpften. Jim war der einzigste Überlebende des Luftangriffs auf die Mörserstellungen, und ihm gelang es irgendwie einer Muggel-Boden-Luft-Rakete auszuweichen, welche stattdessen in die westliche Tribüne des Stadions einschlug, welche dabei völlig vernichtet wurde, allerdings war dieser Teil des Stadions so oder so zur Renovierung vorgesehen. Jim ist ein Siebtklässler aus Jefferson, und er trauert derzeit um seine beiden besten Freunde. Jim, du warst heute morgen sehr tapfer, und ich salutiere dir hiermit." Die Schülermenge war bis zu diesem Punkt ruhig geblieben, aber nun klang ein sehr respektvoller Applaus für den Siebtklässler auf, dem sich Murray und die anderen Lehrer anschlossen. Bouton hab dankbar seine Hand.

"Harry Potter, verlor, wie manche wissen, keine Zeit und war der Ansicht, das die beste Verteidigung der Angriff sein könnte. Er war binnen zwei Minuten aus der Tür von Cortez hinaus, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, und er schaltete die ersten beiden Werwölfe die er sah fast sofort aus, wobei er dabei beschossen wurde. Bald darauf schlossen sich ihm seine Geschäftspartner und Fast-Stiefbrüder Fred and George Weasley, welche sich auf Besuch aus England hier befanden, an und alle drei beseitigten die Gefahren im vierten Stockwerk, bevor sie uns die so dringend benötigte Hilfe im Stockwerk mit den Büros gaben. Fred und George hätten nicht kämpfen müssen, aber wie viele von euch wissen, werden sich in wenigen Monaten im April hier an die Schule wechseln, aber sie zögerten trotzdem nicht, ihren Schulkameraden und Fast-Bruder zu helfen. Die drei zeigten sehr viel Courage und Mut. Ich danke dir dafür Harry." Und wieder klang Applaus auf. Harry stand nur da und erkannte nun wieso Murray dies tat, aber er würde keinen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen versuchen.

"Der Unterricht beginnt wie gewohnt am Montag wieder, so gut dies möglich ist. Eine Unterrichtsliste für Montag wird morgen Abend in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufgehängt, vermutlich gegen 21 Uhr. Vorläufige Treppen werden morgen früh vorhanden sein, allerdings muss ich euch bitten, das Gebäude möglichst nicht zu verlassen. Der Wechsel zwischen dem vierten und fünften Stockwerk ist akzeptabel, aber geht bitte nicht hinaus, selbst um die Schäden zu betrachten. Und ich muss sagen, es gibt viel zu bestaunen. Die nötigen Entscheidungen werden morgen und am Montag getroffen, was die Reparaturen und den Wiederaufbau der Schule betreffen, und sobald ich etwas definitives weiss, werde ich es bekannt geben. Dies ist noch immer unsere Heimat, wir haben sie so gut wie möglich verteidigt, und wir stehen noch immer. Ich möchte das ihr heute Abend der Familien gedenkt, welche die Toten zu beklagen haben, aber auch der Familien der Auroren, welche uns so tapfer verteidigt haben. Bei Fragen wendet euch bitte an die Siebtklässler, und wenn ihr ein Siebtklässler seid, so wendet euch bitte an Professor Heyman oder mich. Ich danke euch und wir sollten nun hinein gehen und uns aufwärmen." Die Schüler gingen nun durch das große Loch wieder hinein, wo die Lehrer stabile Leitern erschufen, damit die Schüler wieder hinauf kamen. Harry blieb noch kurz zurück.

"Ma'am, betrifft dies auch das Dach? Ich würde gerne nach meinen Pflanzen sehen, wenn dies in Ordnung ist." Murray sah darin kein Problem und fand es sehr gut das er sie deshalb fragte.

"In Ordnung Harry, nur bitte vermeide ein Aufsehen wenn du dort hinauf gehst, in Ordnung?"

"Ich werde einen entsprechenden Tarnzauber anwenden."

"Das ist in Ordnung. Wie geht es der Schulter?"

"Noch sehr steif, aber ich werde es überleben."

"Und dafür sind wir sehr dankbar. Komm bitte morgen um 11.45 Uhr in mein Büro damit wir nach Boston reisen können."

"Ja Ma'am, bis morgen dann." Er ging mit dem Rest der Gruppe und nutzte nebenbei eine Vielschreib-Feder um einen langen Brief an Neville und Luna zu schreiben, aber mehr tat Harry nicht. Jonas lieh sich Dobby aus und schickte einen ähnlich langen Brief an seinen Vater, in dem er ihm schrieb wie die Dinge derzeit liefen. Alle stimmten zu, sich am Abend im Koffer zu treffen, aus Sicherheitsgründen natürlich, und die sieben nutzten den späten Abend dazu, verschiedene Spiele zu spielen und zu reden. Seinen Pflanzen ging es gut, erstaunlich gut sogar, denn keine Mörsergranate hatte sie auch nur ansatzweise getroffen, und es lagen nur kleine Trümmer herum. Er würde in gut zwei Wochen die erste Ernte einholen können, und freute sich bereits darauf.

Sonntag, 16. Februar 1997

Nachmittags GMT

Der Tropfende Kessel

Narcissa Malfoy erschien als erstes, und setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke. Technisch gesehen stand sie nicht unter der Beobachtung durch die Auroren, denn Draco's Geschichte war noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden, und soweit es die Leute wussten, hätte Dumbledore die ganze Sache durchaus ausführen können. Tom sagte auch Gewohnheit nichts weiter dazu, wer hier verkehrte und selbst Voldemort hätte sich in Ruhe an einen der Tische setzen können und er hätte es nicht erwähnt. Sie war noch immer nervös, da die Auroren und Dumbledore mit Sicherheit gerne mit ihr Reden würden. Ihre Schwester hatte ihr versichert das der Brief Echt war, und das sie dessen Einhalt nicht ihrem Ehemann gezeigt hatte, der derzeit auch nicht in England war und Dinge für Voldemort erledigte, der den Plan mit Sicherheit boykottiert hätte. Sie war keine Todesserin die hier saß, sondern eine Mutter die auf Nachrichten über ihren Sohn wartete. Nach gut fünf Minuten, einer erstaunlich langen Zeit, trat Andromeda Tonks durch die Tür. Sie sah ihre Schwester kurz darauf, und kam herüber. Keine von beiden sagte etwas, bevor Andromeda sich schließlich zu Wort meldete:

"Hallo Cissy." Beide lächelten nun.

"Andy. Es ist lange her."

"Ja das ist es. Du siehst gut aus."

"Du ebenso. Wie geht es deiner Tochter?" Sie erwähnte allerdings Ted nicht.

"Ihr geht es gut, und sie arbeitet sehr hart. Wie geht es Bella?" Sie erwähnte auch Lucius nicht.

"Du weisst wie Bella ist."

"Hat sie dir je gesagt das ich sie einmal in Azkaban besucht habe?"

"Nein hat sie nicht, wann war das?"

"Vor gut acht Jahren. Es überrascht mich nicht das sie sich nicht daran erinnert, denn es war eine schwere Zeit für sie, denn ihr Mann und sie hatten sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen, und sie war…….nun ja, es ging ihr nicht gut."

"Es überrascht mich das sie dich hinein gelassen haben." Ich frage mich wieso, dachte Andromeda.

"Sie sagten es wäre kein Risiko dabei, und ich habe alles abgegeben was als Waffe dienen könnte, auch meinen Zauberstab. Ich war nicht lange dort, und sah sie nur kurz. Nun ich denke du weisst was ich meine, nachdem du Lucius zurück bekommen hast."

"Ich weiss was du meinst. Also, wie geht es Draco?"

"Er ist aufgewacht und erholt sich derzeit. Ich habe gestern Abend mit ihm geredet, und er wollte, das ich mit dir rede."

"Worüber genau, oder nur um mir zu sagen das es ihm besser geht?" Andromeda griff mit ihrer linken Hand in ihre Tasche, etwas das ihre Schwester durchaus bemerkte.

"Beides. Entschuldige Cissy, ich habe hier keine Wahl." Sie ergriff nun blitzschnell den Arm ihrer Schwester.

"Activate!" Der Portschlüssel nahm sie sofort mit.

Sie landeten direkt vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

"Was zur Hölle hast du getan Andy?!"

"Draco möchte mit dir reden, und ich versichere dir Cissy, das dies die Wahrheit ist. Er ist derzeit auf der Krankenstation und wartet auf uns."

"Dumbledore hat dich geschickt um mich zu fangen!"

"Nur auf Draco's Bitte hin Cissy. Dein Sohn diktiert die meisten Dinge hier."

"Ich glaube dir nicht."

"Geh hinein und finde es heraus. Du weisst das ich nicht lüge, ich würde dich niemals anlügen." Beide Schwestern sahen sich kurz an. Narcissa hatte ihren Portschlüssel noch immer in der Hand, versuchte aber nicht ihn zu verwenden. Ebenso wenig versuchte sie eine Apparation. Dies war eine gute Idee, denn Remus hatte entsprechende Abwehrzauber aktiviert, während die beiden Schwestern sich trafen.

"In Ordnung, gehen wir." Sie gingen durch die Eingangstüren und trafen hier auf Bones.

"Hallo Mrs. Malfoy, es überrascht mich sie hier zu sehen." Man beachte, das beide Frauen keine sehr gute Vergangenheit mit einander hatten.

"Bringen sie mich bitte zu meinem Sohn."

"Folge mir bitte." Sie gingen nun zum Krankenflügel, wo sich noch immer Draco befand, und er war zur Erleichterung aller derzeit der einzigste Patient. Narcissa stürmte hinüber und umarmte ihren Sohn, er die Umarmung erwiderte.

"Draco Liebling, was haben sie dir angetan?"

"Diese Leute hier haben nichts falsch gemacht Mutter, keine Sorge. Es waren Greyback und sein Rudel."

"Wir haben das Lösegeld bezahlt, und ich kann es nicht glauben, das sie dich einfach hier abgelegt haben."

"Wie hoch war die Lösegeldsumme?"

"Es waren 500000 Galleonen, und dein Vater und Lord Voldemort haben nicht gezögert zu zahlen. Sie wollten dich nur sicher wieder hier haben." Das waren gut fünf Prozent seines Erbes, aber er wusste, das es nötig war. Er sah seine Mutter nun direkt an.

"Sie haben mich gebissen, Mutter." Diesen Satz bemerkte sie anfangs gar nicht.

"Wovon redest du?" Draco sah zu Remus hinüber.

"Wie viele Bisse wurden gefunden, Professor Lupin?" Die Verwendung von Remus' Titel schien Narcissa in die Realität zurück zu holen, denn ihr Sohn hatte sich bisher nie in dieser respektvollen Art über den Mann geäußert.

"Wir haben insgesamt 22 Bisse gefunden Narcissa. Er ist ein Werwolf."

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Draco war nun überrascht, denn auch Hermine hatte exakt das selbe am Tag zuvor gesagt, und er empfand es als eine gewisse Ironie. Aber dies konnte auch eine Folge des Einflusses von Weasley sein.

"Ich habe bereits eine Verwandlung überlebt, Mutter, Dumbledore zeigte sie mir gestern Abend über ein Denkarium, nachdem wir dir den Brief geschickt hatten. Ich war während der Verwandlung noch immer bewusstlos, aber sie war real. Ich kann es fühlen Mutter, ich kann die Veränderungen in mir spüren." Dies beeindruckte zwar Dumbledore und Andromeda, aber Narcissa war mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden.

"Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein."

"Das ist es aber Mutter, und ich habe die letzten 24 Stunden damit verbracht, die Fakten durch zugehen und diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, genauso wie die Tatsache das dies die reelle Welt ist. Und wenn du denkst das es schwer für dich ist, dann stell dir vor wie es mir dabei ergeht. Ich habe lange mit Professor Lupin darüber gesprochen was geschehen wird und nur soviel, es gibt keinen Muggelfilm der angsteinflössender ist." Remus und er hatten alleine in Ruhe eine Stunde darüber gesprochen.

"Also hast du mit den Leuten hier eine Einigung gefunden?" Sie war nicht wirklich dumm oder?

"Ja, aber einige der Bedingungen müssen noch erfüllt werden, und deshalb bist du hier."

"Ich soll ebenfalls überlaufen? Du erwartest das ich mich von unserem Lord los sage und mich ihnen anschließe?" Nun das verhinderte das er direkt fragen musste.

"Ja das tue ich Mutter."

"Wieso?"

"Weil ich dir mehr bedeute als Vater, oder gar Tante Dies war das erste mal das Draco ihn nicht als „Lord" bezeichnete. Und das waren sehr mächtige Leute die sie verraten sollte.

"Das tust du, aber ich weiss nicht ob es ausreicht."

"Du weisst das es reicht, Mutter, ich meine, was dachtest du würde mit Tante Andromeda heute passieren? Ein Treffen unter Schwestern die sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen haben? Was denkst du würde geschehen, wenn du erfahren hättest, das ich bei Greyback war?! Glaubst du wirklich das Vater und du nicht ernsthaft überlegt hättet, das ich zu einem Werwolf geworden bin!" Draco hatte sie noch nie angeschrien, und während dies zumindest zum Teil nur ein Schauspiel war, so war ein Teil davon wahr und es hatte den nötigen Effekt.

"Natürlich dachten wir das dies geschehen könnte, aber dein Vater glaubte, das wenn wir auf die Forderungen eingingen, du nicht verletzt würdest."

"Er hatte unrecht, nicht wahr?"

"Ja das hatte er. Was möchtest du von mir Draco?"

"Liebst du mich Mutter?"

"Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

"Dann spring über deinen Schatten und tu das was am besten für mich ist."

"Und das hieße auf der Verliererseite zu kämpfen?"

"Wir werden nicht verlieren, und wir beide werden dafür sorgen. Jede Minute die Potter dort drüben ist wird er stärker und bereitet sich immer mehr vor. Jeder Werwolf, abgesehen von mir und Professor Lupin, welcher ein Maschinengewehr benutzt und den er töten muss, macht ihn nur noch stärker. Wenn wir Voldemort noch etwas länger aufhalten können, ist Potter bereit für ihn. Dies ist mein einzigster Ausweg Mutter, denn Voldemort würde mich auf der Stelle töten, und Greyback würde niemals glauben das ich mich ihm anschließen würde." Narcissa war nun gut zwei Minuten sehr ruhig, und sagte gar nichts, während sie nachdachte. Sie sah nun die anderen an: Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Bones, und ihre Schwester Andromeda.

"In Ordnung Draco, ich mache was du willst."

"Vielen Dank Mutter." Er drehte sich nun zu Bones um.

"Ich möchte das die Immunität auch für sie gilt, Madam Bones."

"Natürlich, die Papiere dafür werden gerade vorbereitet. Der Minister stimmt dieser Vereinbarung voll und ganz zu, und wird dir dies auf Wunsch auch persönlich sagen."

"Wenn er das nächste Mal hier ist, kann er es gerne tun. Mutter, hast du den Schlüssel für Gringotts bei dir?"

"Natürlich, ich verlasse das Hauptquartier niemals ohne ihn." Sie würden später herausfinden, das sie nicht wusste wo das Hauptquartier lag.

"Gut, entschuldige Mutter, aber du kannst dort nicht hin zurück."

"Ich weiss. Ich denke wir legen Malfoy Manor unter den Fidelius oder so, ich weiss es noch nicht."

"Und das Geld muss aus dem Verlies geholt werden. Wenn Vater etwas davon mitbekommt, das du fort bist, beginnt das Spiel."

"Er ist derzeit in Bulgarien, und erledigt etwas, das er mir nicht sagte. Er wird vor Mittwoch nicht wieder zurück sein."

"Dann haben wir alle Zeit der Welt. Aber wir sollten die Zeit nicht verschwenden, sondern es heute durchziehen." Und nebenbei war es das Geld der Familie Malfoy, denn die Gesetze hierzu waren in England sehr genau: wenn beide Parteien komplett magisch waren, und keine Squibs, dann würden geerbte Gebäude automatisch der Gemeinschaft zugute kommen. Bei Squibs und Muggeln war das Gesetz anders ausgelegt, allerdings galten auch muggelgeborene, wie Ted Tonks, als komplett magisch.

"Bevor du dies tust Narcissa, müssen noch die nötige Eide abgelegt werden. Ich weiss Draco, das wir deine Forderungen noch nicht alle erfüllt haben, aber deine Mutter ist derzeit nicht gerade die ruhigste, und wir brauchen einige Garantien von ihr, bevor wir sie gehen lassen. Selbst dann wird sie jemand zu Gringotts begleiten." Alle sahen nun zu Draco.

"Ich habe eine Idee, holt Granger und die anderen hier her und führt den Prozess durch. Professor Lupin hat mir versichert das er sein bestes bei Potter versuchen wird, und wie ich schon gestern sagte, wird es reichen, wenn die anderen zustimmen." Das war keine schlechte Idee, und Remus war bereit zu gehen.

"Ich habe bemerkt das Luna Lovegood nicht auf der Liste steht, obwohl sie zu den Leuten der DOM-Gruppe gehörte. Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Lovegood ist solange keine Gefahr für irgend jemanden, solange sie niemand angreift, deshalb ist dies nicht notwendig. Ich werde auch notfalls gerne mehrere Eide schwören das ich sie oder jeden anderen auf der Seite des Lichts nicht angreifen werde. Ich denke ich habe genug durchgemacht, aber ich vertraue ihr in sofern, das sie mich nicht belästigen wird."

"Das ist logisch, ich gehe dann jetzt die Jugendlichen holen."

"Vielen Dank." Bones, welche dieses bereits erwartet hatte, hielt einige Papiere für Narcissa und Draco bereit. Aber zuvor ging sie zum Kamin und holte den Minister. Er traf kurz vor Hermine und den anderen ein.

"Nun ja, da sprechen wir doch glatt über die 180-Grad-Wende. Fudge würde definitiv einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn er dies alles sähe." Narcissa hatte den Mann noch nie gemocht, obwohl sie ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad respektierte, sehr im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger.

"Es war schon immer eine Freude, Minister."

"Ohne Zweifel. Nach deinem Besuch in der Bank werden wir ein paar Leute wegen dem Fidelius mit dir mitschicken. Eure Hauselfen müssen natürlich entlassen werden, da sie zumindest zum Teil noch Loyal zu ihrem Ehemann stehen. Wir werden euch neue Hauselfen besorgen."

"Welche euch unterstehen."

"Und wenn ihr nichts gegen die Wirkung eurer Eide tut, dann frage ich mich wovor ihr euch Sorgen macht? Kannst du uns Vorwürfe machen Narcissa? Wenn man deine Vergangenheit und deine politischen Ansichten bedenkt? Wir geben euch ein neues Leben und ein nicht unbeträchtliches Vermögen dazu."

"Ich weiss, und ich bin auch nicht komplett Undankbar dafür."

"Aber auch nur fast." Hier wurde sie nun doch wütend, während die anderen sich fragten wieso es so lange dauerte.

"Entschuldigt bitte wenn ich nicht genügend Zeit hatte das ganze durchzuplanen!" Rufus zeigte auf ziemlich ungewöhnliche Weise seine Wut: er ignorierte sie und sprach einfach das aus was er sagen wollte. Bones hatte das schon lange bewundert, denn es war erstaunlich wie er die Kontrolle in der Diskussion behielt, und dabei seinen Gegner ausmanövrierte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Rufus das letzte mal derart wütend geworden war, und sie kannte ihn seit über 20 Jahren.

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Also, ich muss eine Sache in der Planung ändern. Ich möchte derjenige sein das Potter dies alles erzählt. Ich werde am Montag nach Nordamerika reisen, und ich habe am nächsten Tag ein Treffen mit ihm, eines das schon länger geplant war. Das bedeutet das NIEMAND es den Zwillingen sagen darf, denn sie würden diese Information keine fünf Minuten später weiter geben und das will ich nicht."

"Wieso nicht Minister?"

"Weil Potter dann seine Antwort planen kann, und das wird unsere Situation nicht gerade vereinfachen." Dumbledore konnte dem durchaus zustimmen, insbesondere ob der Ereignisse in letzter Zeit.

"Aber sie werden alles versuchen das er den Eid unterzeichnet?"

"Ich werde tun was nötig ist. Ich denke eine direkte Bitte des Ministers nach dieser Erklärung wird den Ausschlag geben. Schwört bitte die anderen auch ein, damit sie es nicht verraten können. Ich möchte es ihm selbst sagen, ohne Vorwarnung." Eine Antwort wurde nun durch die Ankunft von Ron, Hermione, Neville und Ginny verhindert. Die überraschten Gesichter von Ron, Ginny, und Neville ob der Gäste bestätigte, das Hermine ihren Eid nicht umgehen konnte. Dumbledore lächelte nun, und bat sie sich zu setzen……..insbesondere Ron würde sich Setzen müssen.

"Guten Tag. Wir haben hier eine Geschichte die wir euch erklären müssen, gefolgt von einer Bitte an euch alle. Dies ist eine sehr wichtige Sache für den Krieg, und wir brauchen eure offene Meinung von euch allen." Er verbrachte die nächsten 10 Minuten damit, die Situation zu erklären, wobei er so handelte, als wenn Hermine sie noch nicht kennen würde. Während dies geschah, stand Narcissa ruhig neben Draco, der versuchte so vertrauenswürdig wie möglich zu wirken. Er mochte noch immer keinen der vier, aber er spürte das auch er seinen Teil dazu beitragen musste, damit sie unterzeichneten.

Ginny sagte nun:

"Also lasst es mich so zusammenfassen: Draco Malfoy tritt unserer Seite im Krieg bei. Er wird ihn nicht ignorieren oder so, sonder er wird aktiv mit uns kämpfen?"

"Du weisst schon das ich direkt neben dir sitze oder?"

"Und trotzdem stört es mich irgendwie nicht Malfoy. Ich werde den Direktor fragen."

"Ja Miss Weasley, das ist die Zusammenfassung der Vereinbarung."

"Und er ist ein Werwolf?"

"Ja das ist er."

"Wie Professor Lupin?"

"Es gibt nicht nur eine Art Miss Weasley."

"Wie sicher ist der Eid den seine Mutter und er sprechen werden? Können sie ihn irgendwie umgehen?" Remus antwortete hier.

"Nein Ginny, die Eide ähneln dem Pergament das Hermine letztes Jahr erstellt hat und das Marietta Edgecombe so in Probleme brachte, nur um einiges Härter von der Strafe her. Tonks und ich unterschrieben ähnliche bei der Testamentseröffnung von Sirius."

"Was bekam er dafür?" Das ging sie nichts an, aber Remus wollte die Reaktionen auf Draco's und Narcissa's Gesichtern sehen.

"Das Versprechen, das wir Harry vor Dumbledore beschützen würden." Das Ziel war erreicht denn Narcissa war geschockt, während Draco laut anfing zu Lachen.

"Oh Mann, ich hatte es bei euch beiden vermutet, aber das auch Black beteiligt war…….oh mein Gott." Hier versagte ihm die Stimme, denn das Lachen war zu heftig.

"Es freut mich dich zu unterhalten Draco. Und ja, Ginny, wir sind bereit unsere Leben dafür zu riskieren, und wir bitten euch ebenfalls um sehr viel."

"Hätte Voldemort nicht das selbe tun können? Euch ebenfalls zu den Eiden zu überreden?"

"Das hätte er gekonnt, aber er tat es nicht. Vielleicht taten es die anderen Todesser, aber das weiss ich nicht. Weder Draco noch ich tragen das Dunkle Mal, und es sieht so aus als wenn es so bleibt. Ich mag es nicht so in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden, aber ich bleibe bei der unterschriebenen Vereinbarung und werde den Eid ablegen."

"Das werde ich ebenso, nicht das mir etwas anderes übrig bleibt." Ron hatte nun eine Frage.

"Ich habe noch eine Frage. Welche Zaubertränke habt ihr genommen das ihr glaubt, das Harry zustimmen würde? Dies ist die dümmste Idee die ich diese Woche gehört habe, und ich lebe in einem Haus mit den beiden Creeveys. Es gibt praktisch keinen Weg das Harry zustimmen wird. Er wird erst Draco und euch alle töten." Nun sahen alle zu dem Minister Minister.

"Ich denke er wird zustimmen, auch wenn es nicht einfach wird."

"Du willst ihn bestechen?"

"Nein, wir werden ihn mit Fakten, der Logik und einem Appell zu Überreden versuchen. Harry wird definitiv darauf reagieren." Vor allem wenn ihr zustimmt, aber das sagte er nicht. Die Erwachsenen hofften wirklich das Hermine als erste reagieren würde, und die Hoffnung trog nicht.

"Ich stimme dem nötigen Eid zu." Die anderen warteten auf eine weitere Erklärung, aber sie sagte nichts sondern schaute nur die anderen an. Ginny sagte nun:

"Ich ebenfalls." Neville sagte nun:

"Draco, wenn ich herausfinden sollte, das du unsere Versprechen in irgend einer Form umgangen hast, bist du TOD. Aber trotzdem stimme ich zu." Draco lächelte nun leicht, sagte aber nichts. Jetzt blieb nur noch Ron übrig.

"Ich bin noch immer nicht begeistert darüber, und ich denke nicht das Harry oder die Zwillinge zustimmen werden. Aber für den Fall, das sie es tun, werde ich ebenfalls nicht nein sagen. Ich stimme zu." Remus, der überrascht war, das es so gut lief, ergriff nun die Gelegenheit und kurze Zeit später legten alle die Eide ab und unterschrieben, jedenfalls die Jugendlichen und die Malfoys. Es war binnen weniger Minuten beendet, und die Jugendlichen wurden verpflichtet, weder Harry noch die Zwillinge vorzuwarnen, und nur zu sagen das Draco erwacht war. Draco, der die Feindschaft durchaus spürte, stand auf und reichte nun Neville die Hand.

"Hier gibt es jetzt keinen Weg mehr zurück Longbottom, wir haben den Grat überschritten." Neville schüttelte die Hand nun.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen darüber was geschieht, sobald dieses alles bekannt wird." Er ging nun und die anderen drei Schüttelten sich die Hände und gingen ebenfalls. Der Minister wirkte recht amüsiert, denn dies würde eine sehr interessante Szene sein die er Harry zeigen oder erzählen konnte.

"Also Narcissa, wir müssen eine Überweisung abschließen, und danach müssen wir uns um dein Haus kümmern. Ich sehe keine Grund, wieso das nicht binnen einer Stunde erledigt sein könnte. Fangen wir an?"

"Werden sie es an die Öffentlichkeit bringen?"

"Nein, aber das wird Voldemort oder deinen Mann wohl nicht aufhalten, sobald sie bemerken, das du mit dem Geld verschwunden bist."

"Bringen wir es hinter uns." Scrimgeour und Bones reisten nun wieder ab und Dumbledore bekam später am Nachmittag eine Nachricht über das Kaminnetzwerk, welche besagte, das alles fertig sei. Er ging nun wieder zu Draco und sagte ihm dieses, woraufhin dieser sehr zufrieden wirkte.

"Wann darf ich hier heraus?"

"Morgen früh werde ich mit dir in die Winkelgasse gehen und dort zu Olivander's, denn du brauchst einen neuen Zauberstab. Anschließend hast du den Rest des Tages für dich zur freien Verfügung, in dieser Zeit gewöhnst du dich bitte an den neuen Stab, bevor du dann am Dienstag wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst. Es wird sicher einige Zeit dauern, bis du wieder aufgeholt hast, aber ich habe mit deinen Lehrern gesprochen und sie lassen dir bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Zeit, den Stoff nachzuholen."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Wärst du nicht gern die Fliege an der Wand, wenn Rufus sich mit Potter trifft um es ihm zu sagen?"

"Ja das wäre ich gerne." Sie sahen sich an und beide schienen mit dem neuen Stand der Dinge durchaus zufrieden.

Privater Konferenzraum, Kongressgebäude

Boston, Massachusetts

Nachmittags

Präsident Chabon würde diese erste Sitzung der Schul-Verteidigungskommission leiten, welche einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Titel trug, aber es war auch keine offizielle Kommission. Nachdem die Sandwiches und die Wasserflaschen vor ihnen standen, sahen sich die Mitglieder neugierig an.

"In Ordnung, fangen wir an. Ich denke die meisten kennen sich unter einander, aber bitte stellen wir uns der Reihe nach vor. Ich bin Michael Chabon, Präsident der Vereinigten Magischen Staaten." Nun ging es links von ihm weiter:

"Mike Jacobson, Befehlshabender Auror."

"Hollie Baylor, Kongressmitglied des mittleren Westens."

"Robert Clary, Schulleiter von Tecumseh."

"Henry Hill, Verteidigungslehrer von Tecumseh."

"Richard Walsh, Verteidigungslehrer von Pathfinder."

"James Morrison, Schulleiter von Pathfinder."

"Sarah Clarke, Befehlshabende Aurorin von San Francisco."

"Beau Shupe, Schulleiter von Salem."

"Esteban Rodriguez, Befehlshabender Auror von Boston."

"Raymond Parker, Verteidigungslehrer von Salem."

"Dick Greenleaf, Verteidigungslehrer von Great Lakes."

"Joanne Murray, Schulleiterin von Great Lakes."

"Harry Potter, Sechstklässler, Schüler von Great Lakes."

"Danke das sie alle erschienen sind, es gibt sehr viel zu besprechen. Also als erstes möchte ich folgende Regel festlegen: Was in diesem Raum gesagt wird, bleibt in diesem Raum. Ich möchte das ihr alle das sagen könnt, was ihr denkt, ohne Sorge um die Folgen. Anders ausgedrückt, kein Streit irgend einer Art, egal was jemand sagt. Wenn dies einmal gebrochen wird, wird es Folgen haben." Die 13 Personen sahen sich an und nickten.

"Gut. Ein paar neue Sachen noch: Die Befragung unserer beiden Gefangenen hat nur wenig erbracht, aber dank dieser Informationen konnten mehrere Auroren heute morgen weitere fünf Werwölfe in der Nähe von Dallas, Texas töten. Keiner dieser getöteten war ein ranghoher Werwolf, aber alle waren Soldaten, und jeder noch so kleine Soldat hilft ihnen. Mike, du hast noch einen Bericht über die Sachen welche sie gefunden haben?"

"Das tue ich, denn die Leute von Great Lakes konnten alle M-30-Gewehre in der Schule übernehmen, und wir konnten die Seriennummern zu einem Muggel-Militärdepot in North Carolina zurückverfolgen. Es sieht so aus, das ihnen im Januar eine riesige Menge an Munition und Waffen gestohlen wurde. Es wurde aber nie in den Zeitungen bekannt gegeben, und wir haben es eher durch Zufall erfahren." Jacobson und das Aurorenkommando hatten Informanten dort sowie entsprechende Abhörzauber in den Geheimdienstzentralen, aber dort gab es viele Informationen und es gab nicht genügend Personal um sie zu überprüfen.

"So konnten sie es sich also leisten, sie müssten mehrere Millionen ausgegeben haben."

"Der Wert liegt bei etwa 12 Millionen, was bedeutet, das sie nicht alles gegen uns eingesetzt haben." Chabon lies sie dies einen Moment lang diskutieren, bevor er einschritt.

"Ich würde nun gerne die Erfahrungen der Anwesenden des gestrigen Tages per Denkarium abspielen. Fragen können danach gestellt werden." Chabon, Jacobson, und Hollie Baylor waren die einzigsten die gestern nicht involviert waren, und dieser Teil des Treffens dauerte gute 4 Stunden, da es sehr verschiedene Geschichten zu erklären gab. Jene von Henry Hill, Murray, und Harry dauerten am längsten und waren am detailliertesten. Diesen drei wurden viele Fragen gestellt und die entscheidende schien folgende zu sein:

"Was hätten sie anders gemacht?" Hill's Antwort war eher ausweichend, und streng defensiv.

"Nicht wirklich, unser primärer Ziel war es die Aktionen von ihnen zu unterbinden, damit die Schüler entkommen konnten. Ich wollte keinen Krieg gegen weiss Gott wie viele Werwölfe führen. Mir wurde gesagt, das es nur 25 an jeder Schule waren, aber es hätten auch 500 sein können."

Murray ging es auf die andere Weise an.

"Ich hätte die Lehrer besser verteilt, und sie auf weit größerer Fläche mit besserer Deckung angegriffen. Ich stimme allerdings Harry in einer Sache zu, nämlich das wir nicht wussten, was auf uns zu kam, und das war das Hauptproblem, nämlich welche Sprengstoffe und andere Dinge sie hatten."

Harry, der sich bisher nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte, seit er sich vorstellte sagte nun:

"Wenn ich dies gewusst hätte, nämlich das fast alles vermint worden war, wäre ich viel schneller vorgegangen und hätte einige andere offensive Zauber verwendet. Ich denke der Grund, wieso ich zögerte war, das ich die Leute in Proctor nicht schutzlos sich selbst überlassen wollte, denn das wäre der Fall gewesen wenn meine Brüder oder ich getötet oder verletzt worden wären." Esteban Rodriguez, der in den Kongressgebäude gekämpft hatte, hatte nun eine Frage.

"Wie war das Gefühl, angeschossen zu werden?" Niemand derjenigen, die gekämpft hatten, war dabei angeschossen worden, weder gestern noch früher.

"Zu welcher Zeit?" Sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, und die anderen lächelten ihn nun an, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Es war keine angenehme Art den Morgen zu verbringen, aber besser eine oder drei Kugeln als ein Avada Kedavra. Ich werde für das nächste Leben eine echte Geschichte zu erzählen haben……..ein Leben das wohl länger dauern wird als das der Anwesenden." Es war ein guter Scherz um seine Jugend zu verdeutlichen, und er wirkte. Niemand schien Probleme mit Harry's Anwesenheit zu haben, oder gar der Tatsache das er ein Schüler war. Dies wäre sicher nicht in der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste der Fall gewesen.

"Wie sind deine Brüder durch die Schutzzauber gelangt?" Murray und Greenleaf grinsten nun, und Greenleaf antwortete für Harry.

"Ein Magier verrät niemals seine Geheimnisse, Ms. Clarke." Hier lachten alle, und Chabon räusperte sich.

"Also als erstes müssen wir uns auf die Frage konzentrieren, ob wir die Schulen verlegen sollen oder sie dort verbleiben sollen." Entgegen der Meinung von Abel Rosnovski hatte der Wiederaufbau gestern noch nicht begonnen, allerdings wurden die Materialien und das Personal vorbereitet. Beau Shupe antwortete nun als erster, wobei seine Schule bereits mit den Reparaturen begonnen hatte.

"Ich denke uns bleibt hier keine andere Wahl, sie müssen verlegt werden. Selbst mit dem Fidelius müssten massive äußerliche Anpassungen vorgenommen werden, wenn sie dort bleiben sollen." Raymond Parker, Shupe's Verteidigungslehrer sagte nun:

"Und es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem. Es gibt ein Muggelgerät namens GPS, eine Art globales Ortungssystem. Es verwendet elektronische Daten von Satelliten und kann den Standort von Personen auf wenige Fuss genau berechnen." Hill wirkte nun verwirrt.

"Was hat das mit unserem Problem zu tun?"

"Effektiv heißt das, das man nur einen Werwolf benötigt, der eine Entdeckung riskieren möchte, und dieser müsste sich nur genau neben eine der Schulen stellen und schon hätten sie die genauen Koordinaten. Sobald sie diese haben, können sie uns wieder angreifen, egal wie gut die Schulen getarnt sind. Sie müssten nur eine der grösseren Muggelraketen stehlen, und diese dann auf diese Koordinaten abfeuern. Oder eines der Flugzeuge auf eine Schule stürzen lassen. Ein direkter Einschlag mit einer solchen Rakete oder einem Flugzeug wäre eine Katastrophe, und es gäbe keinerlei Vorwarnung dafür." Dies lies alle innehalten. Harry hatte nun eine Idee.

"Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, dann funktioniert die normale Elektronik nicht in magischer Umgebung, außer diese wurde angepasst, oder?" Hier nickten alle.

"Könnte man nicht entsprechende magische Felder errichten, welche diesen Modifikationen entgegen wirken? Ich weiss, es würde bei einem Flugzeug nicht funktionieren, aber würde das bei Kämpfen am Boden nicht helfen?" Jacobson begann nun laut zu überlegen.

"Das ist eine durchaus gute Idee, denn sollten sie wieder Stingerraketen einsetzen so würden diese dadurch praktisch wirkungslos irgendwo in einem Feld landen. Das gleiche gilt auch für eine der grösseren Raketen, außer diese würde direkt über der Schule abgeworfen, denn ihre Leitsysteme würden schlicht versagen. Ja, das würde definitiv funktionieren." Chabon war nun neugierig geworden.

"Wir könnten diese Felder in gut einer Meile Entfernung errichten, wobei das bei Salem nicht nötig wäre, da sie dort bereits existieren. Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Harry."

"Danke sehr Sir, aber trotzdem würde ich noch immer für eine Verlegung der Schulen stimmen. Wieso sollten wir das Risiko eingehen?" Rodriguez sprach nun etwas an.

"Ich stimme Harry zu, die Kosten wären sehr gross, aber wir können es nicht riskieren das 1300 Schüler erneut von Muggelwaffen bedroht werden. Wir hatten viel Glück, denn sie schienen nur eine Art Nachricht überbringen zu wollen, aber beim nächsten Mal haben wir vielleicht nicht so viel Glück." Robert Clary aus Tecumseh räusperte sich nun.

"Ich denke jemand sollte es aussprechen, aber sollten wir nicht überlegen, einen Frieden mit den Werwölfen auszuhandeln? Es ist nicht so als wenn wir den Vampiren irgend etwas schulden würden." Die Reaktion hier drauf war nicht die auf die Clary vermutlich gehofft hatte, denn niemand nickte zustimmend. Chabon sagte nun etwas.

"Ja Robert, das musste ausgesprochen werden, und ich danke dir dafür……aber es ist derzeit schlicht unmöglich. Unsere Geschäftsbeziehung mit den Vampiren ist noch immer vorhanden, und eine Beendigung ist derzeit fast unmöglich. Außerdem würde es eine Falsche Nachricht an beide Parteien schicken, wenn wir den Schwanz derart einziehen würden. Es könnte sie sogar noch regelrecht dazu auffordern, zusammenzuarbeiten um uns auszulöschen, denn wir sind die einzigste Gruppe, die sich praktisch in großen Gruppen zusammenfindet, wie zum Beispiel in den Schulen und den Gassen. Wir sind die leichtesten Ziele." Sarah Clarke drehte sich zu Hollie Baylor um, welche die Vorsitzende des Finanzkommitees des Kongresses war.

"Kongressabgeordnete, können wir es uns leisten die Schulen und vielleicht die Gassen zu verlegen? Erlaubt das Budget dies?"

"Ja das tut es, wir haben derzeit einen Überschuss, der für den Ausbau der Schulen und der Stadien vorgesehen war. Und wenn man dann noch die Einführung der DVD später im Jahr dazu nimmt, dann können wir die Kosten ohne Kredite tragen."

Sie sprachen noch weitere 30 Minuten darüber wie sie dies planen sollten, und Chabon schickte mehrere Mitarbeiter aus um die Situation im Umkreis um die Schulen zu überprüfen. Es war nun kurz vor 18 Uhr, und der Präsident bemerkte, das die Leute unruhig wurden, da sie schon sehr lange an diesem Ort saßen.

"In Ordnung, ich denke wir sollten für heute zum Ende kommen, und uns morgen Abend um 18 Uhr erneut treffen. Es wird während des Treffens ein Abendbrot geben, und bis dahin sollten mögliche neue Standorte vorliegen. Derzeit sollten wir aber nur die Verlegung der Schulen planen, da die Gassen derzeit, insbesondere nach den Angriffen zu sehr in den Städten eingebunden sind, aber wir sollten dies im Hinterkopf behalten." Alle standen nun auf und ein paar gingen direkt zum Kamin um nach Hause zu reisen, beziehungsweise im Fall von Hill und Clary zu den Gästewohnungen von Pathfinder und Salem. Murray und Greenleaf schienen es nicht eilig zu haben, weshalb sich Harry etwas zurück lehnte und seine Augen schloss. Nun trat Shupe an ihn heran, der ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Hallo Harry, ich bin Beau Shupe."

"Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Sie schüttelten nun die Hände.

"Ich finde deine Heuler echt interessant, sie sind wirklich kreativ."

"Der Präsident sagte, sie hätten auch einen auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen gehabt."

"Ich bekam einen von einem rebellierenden Schüler, denn sie mag es nicht das sie zu oft Strafarbeiten bekommt." Harry musste nun kichern, denn dem konnte er zustimmen.

"Marmelade ist allerdings einfach zu entfernen."

"Zum Glück. Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

"Sicher."

"Wieso Great Lakes? Ich habe mit Clary und Morrison gesprochen, und sie sagen das du dich nicht an sie gewandt hast." Murray bemerkte die Unterhaltung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, kam aber nicht herüber. Shupe schien eher neugierig als verärgert zu sein, weshalb sich Harry zu einer ehrlichen Antwort entschloss, während Parker und Rodriguez nun hinzu traten, da sie Shupe's Frage gehört hatten.

"Es war die Idee meines Anwalts sowie von Minister Fudge. Sie sagten sie wären für meinen Geschmack zu sehr Dumbledore nahe stehend. Und wenn man dann bedenkt das Professor Murray kein gutes Verhältnis mit dem alten Mann hat, dann sollte deutlich sein, das ich nicht so lange überlegen musste. Ich hätte mich an Sie gewandt, wenn sie nein gesagt hätte, aber das tat sie nicht und damit ist der Rest Geschichte." Shupe wirkte nun recht nachdenklich.

"Das ist interessant."

"Hatten sie Unrecht im Bezug auf Dumbledore und sie?"

"Nein nicht wirklich, Albus und ich kamen immer sehr gut mit einander klar. Allerdings hätte ich dich trotzdem nicht zurück geschickt, wenn du dich für Salem entschieden hättest." Sicher hätten sie das nicht, dachte Harry, allerdings sagte er dies nicht. Seine Entscheidung war aus seiner Sicht bisher komplett gerechtfertigt gewesen.

"Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf Sir, ich habe nur nach meinem damaligen Wissensstand reagiert."

"Ich hatte dies auch für keinen Vorwurf gehalten, keine Sorge. Ich mache dir auch keinen Vorwurf, Dumbledore ist einfach zu unberechenbar. Man kann bei deiner Sicherheit nicht zu unvorsichtig sein."

"Ich weiss das vermutlich besser als mancher anderer. Darf ich sie um ihre Meinung zu etwas bitten: Glauben sie das die Schulleiter von Pathfinder und Tecumseh mich zurückgeschickt hätten?" Sowohl Clary als auch Morrison waren bereits fort und Murray und Greenleaf kamen nun herüber.

"Clary hätte dich mit Sicherheit nicht aufgenommen, er hasst derartige Probleme, insbesondere aber die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit. Er hat es aber nie so deutlich gesagt. Morrison? Nun, ich denke, er würde eine Einigung einhalten die ihr hättet schließen können, aber er hätte mit Sicherheit auf einigen Bedingungen bestanden." Nun war Harry's Neugier geweckt.

"Welche zum Beispiel?"

"Du wärst der Aushängeschüler von Pathfinder geworden."

"Was hätte er damit erreicht? Gibt es nicht genau bestimmte Regionen aus denen sie die Schüler erhalten?"

"Es gibt immer wieder Schüler die diese Regelungen übergehen, zum Beispiel jene, welche zwar amerikanische Eltern haben, aber im Ausland leben, aber auch jene, deren Eltern an der entsprechenden Schule tätig sind, gefolgt von so seltenen Schülern wie dir. Es hätte viele Rekrutierungstreffen gegeben, und du wärst zu jeder Kongresssitzung bezüglich der Zuteilung der Gelder mitgenommen worden." Harry sah man nun deutlich an, das ihm diese Ideen gar nicht gefielen, und drehte sich zu Murray um.

"Für den Fall das ich es noch nicht gesagt habe, ich bin ihnen von ganzem Herzen dankbar das ich hier sein darf." Murray klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter.

"Gern geschehen, und deine Dankbarkeit reicht definitiv aus. Nebenbei, ich muss doch den Arbeitgeber meiner Tochter bei guter Laune halten." Harry sah zu Shupe, den das ganze sehr zu amüsieren schien.

"Sie ist eine vorbildliche Angestellte."

"Sie ist eine unserer besten Schülerinnen Joanne, vielen Dank das du sie zu uns geschickt hast." Es war damals eine ziemliche Überraschung gewesen.

"Sie ist dort wirklich glücklich Beau, also kannst du mir das nicht vorwerfen oder Harry?" Touché, dachte Shupe leicht lachend.

"Ich denke das kann ich nicht, oder? Nun Ray und ich müssen nun leider wieder zurück, das Abendbrot ist bald vorüber. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder." Die Leute aus Massachusetts gingen nun und damit verblieben nur noch die Personen aus Great Lakes, gemeinsam mit einem Mitarbeiter von Chabon, der aufräumte.

"Also Harry, wie war dein erster Geschmack der amerikanischen Regierungsform?"

"Ich denke das war sehr erleuchtend."

"Du darfst derzeit das Gesagte dieses Treffens deinen Freunden nicht mitteilen, zumindest den Freunden in der Schule. Fred und George geht denke ich in Ordnung, da sie nicht direkt betroffen sind." Und sie ahnte, das er es ihnen trotzdem sagen würde.

"Ich habe ihnen das bereits gesagt Ma'am, und sie verstehen es. Selbst Sophie."

"Ich bin sicher, das du deshalb noch leiden wirst."

"Nein, sie scheint damit klar zu kommen. Aber das kann man schwer sagen."

"Willkommen in der Welt der Romantik. Dick hat es sehr einfach, er muss sich nicht mit Frauen auseinander setzen." Greenleaf war eigentlich schon vergeben, obwohl er derzeit Single war.

"Ich bin mir sicher das mein Job mit Sicherheit in Gefahr ist, wenn ich das ausspreche was ich gerade denke." Hier lachten alle.

"Ihre erste Neueinstellung oder? Um sie selbst zu ersetzen?"

"Das ist durchaus ein Problem, wie ersetzt man einen der besten Verteidigungslehrer in der menschlichen Geschichte." Sagte sie mit gespielt ernster stimme. Harry war nicht wirklich davon überrascht das Murray vor ihm einen Scherz machen würde, weshalb er sich auch dazu entschloss die ganze Sache nicht öffentlich zu verbreiten.

"Also wie wird der Unterricht morgen ablaufen?"

"Diese Woche wird fast nur Theorie unterrichtet, abgesehen von dem Unterricht für Stablose Magie, denn dort ist keine Theorie möglich. Die kleineren Klassengruppen finden im Keller statt, während der Rest in den Büros und den Gemeinschaftsräumen statt findet. Anfangs wird es nicht einfach sein, mit vielen Abschirmzaubern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Was ist morgen deine erste Stunde?"

"Morgens nur normale Verwandlungskunst bei Wash……äh……..Professor Washburne." Die anderen beiden lachten nun und Greenleaf sagte.

"Wie meinst du nennen wir ihn? Ich weiss gar nicht ob ich ihn je anders gerufen habe, zumindest solange kein Schüler anwesend war."

"Hey, Hoban ist ein interessanter Name, wenn sie mich fragen."

"Bitte fangt nicht damit an. Nebenbei, deine Klasse wird sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Proctor treffen, die entsprechenden Mitteilungen werden heute Abend aufgehängt, und das gilt auch für die folgenden Tage."

"Wie schwer wird es die Schule zu verlegen?"

"Es ist schwer aber machbar. Dafür sind alle Lehrer sowie einige der stärksten Schüler nötig. Halte bitte einige Zeit am nächsten Wochenende frei."

"Nur eine große Menge an Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Nein, es gibt einen wesentlich effektiveren Zauber für derart schwere Dinge. Es ist aber sehr viel Kraft dafür nötig, aber wenn mehrere Magier ihn sprechen, sollte es keine Probleme geben. Ich wette, das eine Gruppe von 40 bis 45 Magiern das Ding transportieren könnten. Es muss lediglich das Untergeschoss sowie die unteren beiden Stockwerke vorbereitet sein, wenn wir ankommen." Harry hatte Probleme sich dies vorzustellen, aber sie schien sich sehr sicher dabei zu sein.

"Wir sollten jetzt zurück gehen Harry, ich bin sicher das wir morgen noch sehr viel zu tun haben werden." Sie gingen in den nächsten Raum hinüber, wo sich der Kamin befand. Sie kehrten nun in die Schule zurück, welche zum Glück noch immer stand, wenn auch in sehr viel kleinerer Form. Sophie und die anderen befragten Harry nicht sehr lange, aber er erzählte ihnen von seiner Unterhaltung mit Shupe, was sie doch sehr amüsierte.

Das Treffen der Kommission am nächsten Tag diente der Suche nach möglichen, neuen Standorten für die Schulen, welche auch gefunden wurden. Außerdem wurden die nötigen Kosten für die Reparaturen durch gesprochen. Der Wiederaufbau von Tecumseh würde am nächsten Tag beginnen und bis Freitag dauern, und ab Freitag würden die Hälfte der Mittel dann für den Neubau der unteren Stockwerke von Great Lakes zur Verfügung stehen, da dieser Neubau bis zum Sonntag fertig sein musste, da dann die Umsiedlung geplant war. Die Hälfte der aktiven Auroren jeder Region wurden als Wachen an jeder Schule postiert, während die Auroren aus Tulsa, wo sich keine Schule befand, die normalen Tätigkeiten der anderen Gruppen mit übernahmen.

In dieser Woche verlief der Stundenplan in Great Lakes relativ normal, wobei viele der Stunden auf das Minimum beschränkt wurden, da die Lehrer sagten das es zu viele Ablenkung gäbe. Muggelstudien, Arithmatik und Astronomie wurden insgesamt abgesagt, und statt dessen verstärkt Hausaufgaben und Studienprojekte verteilt. Harry wurde zu seiner Erleichterung im Kampftraining nicht gebeten, den Kampf zu zeigen, aber beide Klassen handelten derzeit so oder so nur Themen rund um Werwölfe ab. Harry und Ripley wurden jeweils gefragt, ob sie ihre Narben zeigen würden, und angesichts seiner anderen Narben auf der rechten Hand würde Harry sich wohl nie ein Tattoo anschaffen………die Narben waren praktisch sein Tattoo.

Die Kommission traf sich insgesamt eine Stunde lang und das an jedem Abend in der Woche, wobei meist die Ideen durchgegangen wurden. Harry versuchte sich ruhig zu verhalten, aber viele der Auroren und Verteidigungslehrer fragten ihn immer wieder nach seiner Meinung und wie die neuen Maßnahmen die Schüler beeinflussen könnten, weshalb er mehr beteiligt war als er gedacht hätte. Insgesamt machte es ihm aber Spaß, und am Freitag Abend sagte Jacobson ihm, was Biller ihm bereits im Privaten angedeutet hatte: Wenn er je bei den amerikanischen Auroren anfangen wollte, würde er die Akademie definitiv nicht besuchen müssen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn nachdenklich werden, aber er sagte Jacobson das er die nächsten Monate abwarten würde, bevor er sich vielleicht für das Angebot entscheiden würde.

Am Sonntag Nachmittag wurde die Schule geräumt und alle Lehrer, sowie alle Schüler der Fortgeschrittenen Verzauberungskunst-Klasse ließen die drei übrig gebliebenen Stockwerke der Schule zu dem neuen Standort schweben, der knapp 5 Meilen entfernt lag. Es war ein langer Fußmarsch, wobei jede halbe Meile eine Pause eingelegt wurde. Die ganze Aktion dauerte vier Stunden, und am Ende waren alle Beteiligten völlig erschöpft. Es war allerdings ein Erfolg, und das Gebäude an sich geriet nie in Schwanken. Die neuen Stockwerke waren bereits vorbereitet, und die Bauarbeiter mussten nur noch wenige letzte Arbeiten durchführen. Das Stadion selbst würde in der nächsten Woche hier her gebracht werden, allerdings immer nur in Teilen. Quodpot und Quidditch Trainingseinheiten würden so oder so erst in zwei Monaten wieder beginnen. Am Montag befanden sich bestimmte Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums, sowie Harry, Jim Bouton, und die wieder aus dem Koma erwachte Jeannie Baum, sich am alten Standort, wo sie die letzten Reste der Untergeschosse entfernten. Es machte den Lehrern und Schülern gleichermaßen Spaß Abrumpere so zu verwenden, und so verschwand das alte und das neue begann. Die neuen Zauber wurden noch immer diskutiert, und würden im März eingerichtet.

Dienstag, 25. Februar 1997

Great Lakes Konferenzraum B

16:15 Uhr

Harry kam nun vom Verteidigungsunterricht herunter und fragte sich, was Rufus von ihm wollte. Travis war in der Beziehung nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen, und hatte nur geschrieben, das es für Harry besser wäre, wenn er dies selbst erlebte, aber auch das er selbst auch dort sein würde. Er gewöhnte sich immer mehr an die Situation im deutlich verbesserten Great Lakes, wobei er einen Rundflug mit dem Besen gemacht hatte und es immer noch ungewohnt war, die neuen Dinge zu sehen. Er klopfte nun an die Tür und trat ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ein.

Rufus und Travis waren dort und sonst niemand. Sie standen auf und traten auf ihn zu, während Harry seine Sachen auf einem Tisch ablegte, bevor er ihre Hände schüttelte.

"Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen Harry."

"Gleichfalls Minister, Travis." Sein Freund betrachtete ihn nun genauer.

"Du bist von deinen Verletzungen Genesen?"

"Das bin ich, ich habe auch vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden wie sehr ich doch meinen linken Arm benutze." Rufus musste nun Lächeln.

"Ohne Zweifel. Setzen sie sich doch." Harry zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf den Stuhl neben sich. Travis betrachtete das Oberteil und die Hose, die Harry trug.

"Es ist schon komisch Schüler ohne Roben zu sehen."

"Es war nur komisch sie anfangs nicht zu tragen." Er kicherte nun bei dem Gedanken, und die beiden Männer sahen ihn verwirrt an.

"Entschuldige, ich erinnerte mich nur an jemanden bei dem Quidditch World Cup vor ein paar Jahren. Einer der Ministeriumstypen ärgerte ihn, weil er Roben trug und keine Muggelkleidung, und er meinte nur das er gerne den Wind um seinen Unterleib wehen lässt." Rufus und Travis mussten nun beide Lachen.

"Meine Freundin Hermine hat fast einen Lachkrampf deshalb bekommen."

"Es ist schwer es ihr vorzuwerfen."

"Wenn ich einen positiven Gedanken benötige, dann muss ich nur daran denken. Also, worum geht es?"

"Ich möchte ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen. Als erstes etwas positives: wir haben letzten Monat Cornelius Fudge gefunden." Das war mit Sicherheit interessant.

"Ich gehe davon aus das er nirgends in der Nähe von Großbritannien war?"

"Er war soweit wie nur irgend möglich weg. In Australien."

"Versteckt?"

"Er wurde bei der Suche nach der australischen Version von Voldemort durch Zufall gefunden."

"Dieser Davey Hando? Der Chronicle berichtet mindestens einmal in der Woche über ihn."

"Richtig, einer von ihren Auroren bemerkte das magisch veränderte Haus, und wenige Stunden später stürmten Amelia, mein altes Team und ich das Haus und verhafteten Fudge." Das war eine gute Nachricht, und Harry genoss die Idee einige Sekunden lang.

"Haben sie das Geld zurück bekommen?"

"Das meiste, aber das meiste ging an die Regierung von Australien als Belohnung."

"Also wird es bald ein Verfahren gegen Fudge geben oder. Das wird interessant." Er konnte es nicht abwarten, aber das wurde umgehend verneint.

"Nicht wirklich, es wird kein Gerichtsverfahren geben." Harry bekam nun große Augen wie die von Luna.

"Sie haben ihn getötet? Wow, er war hing derart Voldemort an?"

"Nein, wir haben uns für einen massiven Gedächtniszauber entschieden und kein Gerichtsverfahren." Die Erklärung der Hintergründe dauerte nun gut 10 Minuten.

"Bones dürfte wütend gewesen sein, sie wirkt am ehesten wie ein Mensch, der gesetzestreu ist."

"Sie war nicht begeistert, aber sie stimmte zu." Harry zögerte nun, aber dann ahnte er es.

"Das ist ja wirklich interessant, und ich bin wirklich froh das du es mir gesagt hast…….aber wieso hast du es mir gesagt?" Travis ging nun hierauf ein.

"Wir denken, das du gerne etwas mehr über ihn erfahren würdest." Das war er, aber Harry wusste das es hier um mehr gehen musste.

"Und du versuchst mir etwas anderes schmackhaft zu machen oder? Komm schon Travis, ich bin nicht erst gestern geboren worden. Wieso sagst du mir nicht was ihr von mir möchtet. Wenn es nicht zu hart ist, werde ich vermutlich zustimmen."

"Nun wie hart es ist, ist eine Frage der Interpretation. Weißt du das Draco Malfoy wieder bei Bewusstsein ist?"

"Neville erwähnte es im letzten Brief……ich meine Neville Longbottom, Minister, ich weiss nicht in wie fern sie in meine Beziehungen in Hogwarts informiert sind."

"Ich habe Neville's Windeln mehr als einmal gewechselt Harry, Alice Longbottom ist mein Cousin ersten Grades." Harry schaute ihn fassungslos an, denn Neville hatte dies nie erwähnt.

"Wow."

"Unsere Mütter sind Schwestern, und während Neville und ich uns nicht nahe stehen, so bleibe ich im Bezug auf sein Wohlergehen immer auf dem Laufenden."

"Er hat nie etwas darüber erwähnt."

"Nun, Neville spricht nicht oft darüber und behält sein Familienleben meist für sich. Neville hat also Draco im Brief erwähnt. Wann hast du ihn bekommen?"

"Nun gestern."

"Harry, ich denke wir sollten nicht länger darum herum reden. Draco Malfoy wurde von Werwölfen entführt und ist nun selbst einer." Harry saß einen Moment sprachlos dar.

"Das ist wirklich witzig."

"Das ist kein Scherz Harry, es ist die Realität." Er blieb nun eine knappe Minute ruhig.

"Lass mich raten, er hat euch ein Angebot gemacht oder?" Hier hoben sich die Augenbrauen.

"In der Tat."

"Und ich bin irgendwie ein Teil davon? Muss ich ihm irgendwie offiziell verzeihen?" Rufus legte seinen Kopf in die Hände, denn sein sorgfältig ausgearbeiteter Plan wurde gerade zunichte gemacht.

"Bitte sag uns, woher du das alles wusstest."

"Du denkst nicht das es für mich einfach wäre, dies alles herauszufinden?"

"Es war nicht so leicht wie du meinst." sagte Travis.

"Was habt ihr ihm noch gegeben?"

"Das Geld der Familie Malfoy, das Haus, Immunität für vergangene Verbrechen, und den Eid von dir, den Zwillingen, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, und Neville."

"Und wer ist neben mir betroffen?"

"Fred und George. Wir haben die anderen zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet, weshalb du erst jetzt davon hörst."

"Was hat er euch im Gegenzug garantiert?"

"Seine Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix, sowie die volle Unterstützung von ihm und seiner Mutter für alle unsere Bemühungen."

"Muss ich fragen, wie ihr an das Geld der Malfoy's gekommen seid?"

"Ich bin sicher das du es schon ahnst, ähnlich wie du es bei unseren anderen Sachen getan hast." Harry lächelte nun leicht.

"Er ist also jetzt auf unserer Seite, aber auch ein Werwolf, und seine kleine dumme Mutter ist auch an der Einigung beteiligt, und bekommt noch zusätzlich die Immunität sowie unser Versprechen ihn nicht bei erster Gelegenheit zu ermorden?"

"Oder bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit, jedenfalls solange er sich an die Vereinbarung hält. Und diese Eide sind sehr ernst zu nehmen Harry, er kann sie nicht umgehen. Wie er es Neville gegenüber sagte, er hat die Grenze überschritten."

"Und was ist, wenn die Zwillinge und ich nicht zustimmen?"

"Die Einigung bleibt, aber wir haben versprochen unser bestes zu tun, um dich zu überzeugen." Harry hatte seit gut einer Woche geahnt, das sie irgend etwas von ihm wollten, und er hatte mehrere Bedingungen für seine Zustimmung.

"Ich möchte die Freigabe für den Avada Kedavra für die Zwillinge mich, und keinerlei Bedingungen außer das wir uns dir und/oder Bones gegenüber verantworten müssen wenn wir ihn einsetzen."

"Das ist akzeptabel. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Ich möchte das alle Produkte von WWW in Hogwarts auf ewig von der Bannliste genommen werden." Rufus konnte hier nun ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden.

"Das ist in Ordnung."

"Eine Sache noch, ich möchte eine Kopie der Unterlagen welche Draco und seine Mutter unterzeichnet haben. Gebt sie mir und ich werde den Eid ablegen." Biller nahm nun ein Paket aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte es.

"Du bist nicht der einzigste der solche Dinge erahnen kann Harry." Harry las sie sich in Ruhe durch und murmelte hin und wieder etwas.

"Das ist in Ordnung, ich werde den Eid ablegen. Ich werde mit den Zwillingen sprechen und nötigenfalls die Vorarbeit dazu leisten. Ich wusste außerdem gar nicht das er sie auch einbezogen hat."

"Es sind deine Leute, und das weiss er. Er weiss, das solltest du sie ihm hinterher schicken, sie ihn auch erwischen würden."

"Und ich dachte ich wäre hier paranoid."

"Wir hatten eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit ihm. Ich denke du solltest das auch tun Harry. Ich weiss das du nicht nach England zurück möchtest, aber falls doch…….du solltest dich wirklich mit ihm treffen."

"Mich mit Draco Malfoy treffen, der jetzt auf der Selben Seite steht wie ich. Was zur Hölle kann noch geschehen?"


	20. Vignettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 19

Dienstag, 25. Februar 1997

Fortsetzung

Konferenzraum B, Kellergeschoss Great Lakes

"Was zur Hölle kann denn noch geschehen?"

"Das würde dich überraschen Harry." Nein ich wäre nicht wirklich überrascht, dachte Harry. Obwohl er nicht darauf gewartet hatte, das sich Draco auf ihre Seite schlagen würde so hatte dessen Entführung doch eine derartige Möglichkeit als Tatsache möglich erscheinen lassen.

"Du sagtest er steht jetzt auf unserer Seite, und trotzdem kann ich das nicht recht glauben." Travis sah ihn kurz an.

"Harry, kennst du den Muggelfilm „Das Dreckige Dutzend"?" Ein Film aus dem Jahre 1966, welcher die Vorlage für viele moderne Actionfilme bildete.

"Ja, Rick und Terry haben ihn mir einmal gezeigt……das sind zwei meiner Zimmerkameraden, jene mit denen ich eher wenig zu tun habe. Wieso?"

"Du erinnerst dich an den Inhalt? Zwölf Männer welche die Wahl zwischen Gefängnis oder diesen Kampf hatten? Nun, auf Draco trifft dieses Szenario ebenfalls zu, er hat lediglich die Lösung als erster erkannt und sie zur Sprache gebracht. Wenn deine Freunde sich gegen dich wenden dann suchst du halt eine Lösung mit deinen Feinden." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich denke wir wäre besser daran, wenn er in Askaban wäre, genauso wie seine Mutter, und ich hätte es euch mit Sicherheit auch genauso empfohlen, wenn ihr mich gefragt hättet. Ich habe diesem ganzen hier nur zugestimmt, um zu Zeigen, das man durchaus mit mir reden kann." Rufus zeigte nun sein bestes Politikerlächeln.

"Und das werden wir uns auch merken, Harry." Das solltet ihr auch besser, dachte Harry, der bereits über einen Ausweg aus dem Eid nachdachte, für den Notfall jedenfalls.

"Ihr wollt wirklich einem Werwolf freien Zugang zur Schule geben? Ich meine, Remus ist eine Sache, aber Draco?" Sowohl Rufus als auch Travis zuckten deutlich zusammen, und der Minister sagte.

"Nein, aber manchmal müssen wir Opfer bringen. Lupin und Dumbledore werden auf ihn achten."

"Und wenn sie das nicht können?"

"Beide haben Avada Kedavra Rechte wenn es nötig ist, denn auch Werwölfe sind dagegen nicht immun, wie auch die Muggel und die Magier. Von dir einmal abgesehen, aber diese Umstände sind eher ungewöhnlich, wie du mir sicher zustimmen kannst."

"Nun ich werde es sicher nicht freiwillig erneut ausprobieren Sir."

"Ich kann nicht sagen das ich es dir verdenke Harry." Harry drehte die Unterhaltung nun in eine andere Richtung.

"Wie leicht war es die anderen zu überzeugen?" Travis lächelte nun.

"Deine anderen Freunde? Ginny und Hermine stimmten sofort zu, während Neville es verabscheute, und Ron sagte direkt heraus das du niemals zustimmen würdest. Nun ja, du und die Zwillinge um genau zu sein."

"Da haben sie durchaus recht. Das wurde noch nicht veröffentlicht? Hat Lucius den Verlust des Geldes noch nicht bemerkt?"

"Scheinbar nicht, Narcissa hat Voldemort eine Nachricht geschickt die besagt, das sie einige Wochen lang eine alte Schulfreundin besuchen wird. Sie hat dort keine Verpflichtungen, weshalb es kein Problem war. Bisher gab es keinerlei offizielle oder inoffizielle Reaktion von Lucius oder Voldemort, weshalb es noch unbekannt ist."

"Ihr habt beide befragt? Narcissa und Draco?"

"Das haben wir, mit Veritaserum in beiden Fällen, und das mehrmals über mehrere Tage verteilt. Es war wirklich interessant. Wenn du möchtest kannst du die Zusammenfassung bekommen." Ein eindeutigeres Angebot hätte man Harry nicht machen können und er ging auch durchaus darauf ein.

"Ja Sir, die hätte ich gerne. Geben sie diese bitte den Zwillingen und sie schicken sie mir." Rufus nickte nun.

"Ein paar andere Dinge noch. Du sagtest das du zum Gerichtsverfahren von Fudge zurückkommen würdest, nun das ist nicht nötig, aber dafür steht eine andere „Freundin" von dir zum Sommeranfang vor Gericht." Harry's Neugier war nun geweckt.

"Wer?"

"Dolores Umbridge." Wir haben gerade den Kabinendruck verloren…..und Harry's Gedanken waren sehr deutlich in dessen Gesicht zu sehen. Als er seine Sprache wiederfand sagte er:

"Ich dachte sie ist in St. Mungos?"

"Das ist sie auch, und die Ärzte sind mit ihren Fortschritten sehr zufrieden. Sie erwarten das sie gegen Ende April entlassen wird." Und es war noch nicht einmal Harry's Geburtstag.

"Und ihr stellt sie vor Gericht? Mit welcher Anklage?"

"Ja das werden wir, sobald sie für geistig Fit genug erklärt wurde. Selbst Fudge bestand erstaunlicherweise darauf. Mit welcher Anklage? Einfach alles, angefangen von dem Einsatz eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs bis hin zu der Blutfeder…….ich denke du ahnst was ich meine. Und und deine Klassenkameraden damals sind die wichtigsten Zeugen, und dazu gehört auch Draco Malfoy." Harry musste mühsam ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken, das sich seinen Weg zu bahnen begann, aber er konnte es verhindern, da er dem Minister imponieren musste.

"Wie lange wird sie vermutlich in Askaban verbringen müssen?" Rufus war geneigt zu sagen „bis zu ihrem Tod oder bis sie exekutiert wird", nur um Harry's Reaktion zu sehen. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt, und Harry war wirklich faszinierend.

"Vermutlich um die 25 Jahren, wenn sie für alles verurteilt wird. Anders ausgedrückt, lebenslänglich. Jemand ihren Alters wird nicht lange dort durchhalten. Man muss jung und Gesund sein, so wie Black und die Lestranges, oder jeder von uns dreien wenn es dazu käme. Umbridge ist keines davon Harry, und ich bezweifle das sie länger als fünf Jahre durchhält." Harry hatte noch eine Sache.

"Wird der Zauberergamot genauso uns gegenüber handeln wie bei Snape?"

"Der Zauberergamot hat sich jetzt zu einer Versammlung der Gesetzeshüter und Juroren gewandelt Harry, wenn ich es so ausdrücken darf. Wenn das Verfahren beginnt, werden wieder alle 40 Plätze belegt sein."

"Und die vorgeschlagenen Personen gehören alle zu ihrem direkten Einflussbereich, nehme ich an?" Rufus kicherte nur leicht.

"Nun, ihre Ansichten reichen eher in meine Richtung als zum Beispiel die von Dumbledore, bei den neuen Mitgliedern jedenfalls. Ich habe sie sehr vorsichtig ausgesucht Harry. Denk an das Geschehen mit Snape, Dumbledore hat seine gesamte politische Macht für ihn eingesetzt. Er hat viele Gefallen eingefordert, und selbst danach konnte er nur mit viel Glück Snape aus Askaban heraus halten. Das war das einzigst gute was sie bisher je geleistet haben, und für Dumbledore gibt es nun keine Gefallen mehr."

"Wird er auch als Vorsitzender abgelöst?"

"Vorläufig nicht Harry, denn als Vorsitzender hat er soviel zu tun, das er sich kaum einmischen kann. Und auf Grund seiner Aufgaben als Vorsitzender, dem Orden und Hogwarts, wird er mir kaum Probleme bereiten. Sollte es aber dazu kommen, so wird mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Arthur Weasley den Posten übernehmen." Harry war sich darin nicht so sicher, denn dann würde Rufus sicher irgendwann vorschlagen, das er sein Nachfolger als Minister werden könnte. Dies äußerte er nun auch.

"Arthur? Als Vorsitzender des Zauberergamot? Ich mag den Mann wie einen Onkel, aber ist das nicht etwas weit her geholt?"

"Nicht wirklich, er ist ziemlich beliebt in der Bevölkerung, und nebenbei noch Abteilungsleiter einer Ministeriumsabteilung."

"Hugh Grant ist auch in der Muggelwelt sehr beliebt, aber ich sehe niemanden der ihn als Premierminister vorschlägt." Nun ja, in sechs oder sieben Jahren in den Filmen vielleicht.

"Noch nicht. War nicht auf der amerikanische Muggelpräsident Ronald Reagan ebenfalls Schauspieler?" Dies hatte Ziegler mehr als einmal im Unterricht erwähnt.

"Das ist korrekt. Frage ich einmal anders: wann würde Dumbledore entfernt werden? Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich würde versuchen ihn aufzuhalten."

"Wie ich schon sagte Harry, es wird vermutlich nicht passieren. Eine Kombination aus seinem Alter und mehreren ernsten Gesprächen mit ihm hat ihn scheinbar zur Räson gebracht."

"Und mich derart gegen ihn aufgebracht." Es war keine Frage, und Rufus ging auch nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Ja, das hat ihm vermutlich den Rest gegeben. Ich wäre nicht neuer Minister geworden, wenn du nicht zuerst reagiert hättest, und ich hoffe es klingt nicht zu unhöflich wenn ich dir dafür danke. Nun ja Fudge und Umbridge haben genügend Schäden angerichtet, aber das hat ihn nur noch mehr motiviert weiter zu kämpfen. Du allerdings Harry, behinderst ihn eher."

"Denke sie ich hatte recht Minister?" Er wusste, das Travis es so sah, aber er wollte hier die Meinung des Ministers hören. Rufus enttäuschte ihn nicht.

"In den meisten Teilen ja. Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre……..ich wäre vermutlich auch verschwunden, allerdings hätte ich mich vermutlich für Irland entschieden. Die Michael Collins School ist wirklich gut, obwohl sie recht klein ist." Dieser Gedanke war Harry nie gekommen, und wenn er Peter Tyson gekommen wäre, seinem Anwalt, so hatte er ihn nie erwähnt. Die Michael Collins School hatte nur 75 Schüler, und nahm in der Regel nur Schüler aus Irland auf, oder irische Immigranten aus England. Seamus Finnegan's Mutter hatte dort Verwandte, und sie hatte sich geweigert ihn dort hin zu schicken, obwohl Seamus ihm nicht die gesamten Gründe nannte.

"Harry, du hast dich nicht gegen Dumbledore gewandt, sondern er hat sich gegen dich gewandt, und das schon vor langer Zeit. Ja, seine Entscheidungen hat er mit dem besten Hintergrundgedanken getroffen, aber genau damit hat er seinen Weg in die Hölle selbst gepflastert." Harry's nächste Frage überraschte nun beide.

"Habe ich alle meine Brücken in England abgebrochen?" Vier Augenbrauen schossen nun nach oben.

"Denkst du an eine Rückkehr?"

"Definitiv nicht vor dem Juli 1998, aber man kann bei solchen Dingen nicht früh genug mit der Planung beginnen." Rufus erhob sich nun und ging im Raum umher.

"Nein das kann man nicht Harry, und es freut mich in wie weit du bereits voraus planst. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären, wenn ich es einmal so sagen darf. Würdest du in der Winkelgasse mit Müll beworfen werden? Nein, definitiv nicht, denk daran das der Laden der Zwillinge dort ist und die Geschäftsleute wissen, das du der wichtigste Geldgeber von ihnen bist. Wärst du noch immer der Spieler der bei der Quidditchauswahl zuerst genommen würde? Ja, vorausgesetzt, Voldemort ist bis dahin Tod. Ist die öffentliche Meinung im Bezug auf dich geteilt? Ja. Du musst allerdings selbst entscheiden ob du noch Brücken zurück hast, und wenn ja, wie viele. Ich kann dir aber dieses sagen, geh nicht nach Hogwarts und frag nach der Stelle als Verteidigungslehrer, denn die Lehrer dort sind, bis auf Remus gegen dich eingestellt, und es wäre sein Job, den du ihm nehmen würdest." Das bedeutete aber auch das selbst Flitwick sich gegen ihn gewandt hatte, etwas, was Harry zwar nicht schockierte, aber doch sehr enttäuschte.

"Die Heuler haben dir dort nicht wirklich geholfen."

"Nein das haben sie wohl nicht, so kurios sie auch gewesen sein mögen. Und danke das sie mir keinen geschickt haben."

"Das ist kein Problem, und ich habe auch nie wirklich daran gedacht. Ich habe allerdings noch eine Frage, und ich kann dir versprechen das ich die Antwort nicht weiter geben werden, solltest du sie beantworten."

"Das scheint ja eine gute zu sein, stell sie ruhig."

"Hast du je daran gedacht, eine Art Frieden mit Voldemort auszuhandeln?" Clary's Frage bei der ersten Sitzung der Kommission hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Rufus hatte dies nicht erwartet, und schien einige Sekunden lang nachzudenken, wieviel er Harry sagen konnte. Am Ende entschied er sich dafür das Harry ihm so weit entgegen gekommen war, das er ihm ebenfalls entgegen kommen konnte.

"Bisher nicht, nein. Fudge hingegen schon, und er hatte sogar Vertreter zu einem Treffen mit Pettigrew und Nott geschickt. Dies war noch bevor wir von der Mitwisserschaft von Fudge wussten, Anfang April, bevor das ganze in der Mysteriumsabteilung statt fand."

"Und es kam nichts dabei heraus?"

"Oh es gab einige Bedingungen. Die wichtigste Bedingung war: Sofortige, bedingungslose Kapitulation." Harry wartete ob noch mehr kam aber das war die Antwort.

"Mehr nicht? Etwas unrealistisch oder."

"Oh es gab noch eine Bedingung: jene die sich weigern bedingungslosen Gehorsam Voldemort gegenüber zu schwören, verlieren nach der Kapitulation binnen 24 Stunden alle Besitztümer und werden des Landes verwiesen." Harry musste nun lachen.

"Ich bin sicher das wäre sehr gut angekommen wenn Fudge das der Bevölkerung präsentiert hätte."

"Er wollte weitere Verhandlungen, aber als Amelia damit drohte ihn zu Köpfen, verzichtete er."

"Das wäre ein Anblick gewesen den ich gerne miterlebt hätte."

"Travis hat sie regelrecht angefleht es trotzdem zu tun, aber sie sagte das sie nur einen Scherz machte. Fudge hatte wirklich Angst vor Amelia, obwohl er es nie zugab." Travis, der bisher relativ wenig gesagt hatte, kicherte nun.

"Würdet ihr die Verhandlungen wieder aufnehmen?"

"Derzeit würde ich das definitiv nicht Harry, schon alleine aus dem Grund das wir langsam einen Vorteil erhalten. Wir haben die Schlacht um Hogsmeade gewonnen, wir haben bei dem Gerichtsverfahren objektiv gesehen ein Unentschieden erreicht, und wir konnten Fudge aus dem Amt entfernen. Das alleine ist schon ein Sieg, selbst wenn ich nun seine Aufgabe übernehmen musste. Die Werwölfe haben sich in Hogsmeade eine blutige Nase geholt, und sie scheinen sich nun gegen die Todesser zu wenden. Die beiden Malfoys werden ein großer Vorteil sein, sobald es bekannt wird, vermutlich durch die Todesser um Draco's Ruf wegen seiner Erkrankung zu ruinieren. Und du hast den Zauberstab von Voldemort. Wir werden ihn wohl nicht wirklich benötigen, aber du hast ihn schon ziemlich gut eingesetzt und der Priori Incantatem Effekt ist auch aufgehoben. Wie passt der Stab überhaupt zu dir?"

"Genauso wie mein normaler, ohne Unterschiede."

"Normalerweise ist es nicht gern gesehen wenn ein Magier oder eine Hexe zwei Stäbe hat, weshalb Ollivander keine zwei verkaufen darf. Aber da du nicht unter unserer Gerichtsbarkeit stehst, und du den zweiten im Kampf erobert hast……nun, sagen wir einfach, es wird geduldet." Rufus lächelte nun leicht, und sein Plan im Bezug auf Harry gelang.

"Ich denke ich werde ihn trotzdem am Ende brauchen."

"Du stimmst also zu Voldemort zu besiegen um den Krieg zu beenden? Ich hatte den Eindruck, das du der Prophezeiung von Dumbledore, welche dieser so sehr liebt, nicht zustimmen würdest."

"Das tue ich auch nicht."

"Reden wir dann von Rache für deine Eltern?"

"Zu einem nicht unbedeutenden Teil ja, aber auch von der Tatsache das ich Voldemort so nicht davon kommen lassen werde. Er ist es, der sich mir stellen will, um die Ereignisse von vor gut 15 Jahren zu beenden." Rufus fragte nun etwas, das seine Berater und er sich schon lange fragten.

"Hat er dir je die Freundschaft angeboten?"

"Nicht seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Stein der Weisen im ersten Schuljahr. Ich habe ihn damals abgewiesen und würde es ohne zu Zögern jetzt ebenfalls tun. Oder glauben sie das nicht?"

"Ich glaube dir Harry, keine Sorge, und das auch ohne entsprechende Tränke. Ich habe meine Gründe und du hast deine. Wir stehen hier auf der selben Seite."

"Ja das tun wir Minister. Wollen sie mich erneut für die Liga Anwerben?" Harry fragte sich ob ob Travis ihm gesagt hatte, das es gerade sein Einwand war, der seine Zustimmung verhinderte. Er bezweifelte es aber.

"Würdest du es denn zulassen? Vielleicht kann ich dir etwas bieten, das die Entscheidung für dich einfacher macht."

"Zum Beispiel?" Rufus verzog das Gesicht nicht als er das nächste sagte, so erstaunlich seine Antwort doch sein mochte.

"Zum Beispiel fünf Minuten alleine in einem Raum mit Dolores Umbridge, nach dem Gerichtsverfahren, vor ihrer Abreise nach Askaban. Keine Zauberstäbe, kein physischer Kontakt…….aber du wirst hier ja in zauberstabloser Magie unterrichtet oder? Ich bin Sicher das du einen Weg finden würdest, die Zeit zu nutzen."

Harry wusste nun nicht wie er reagieren sollte, und um besser nachdenken zu können sagte er:

"Ist das ein Test oder so? Wieviel Moral Harry Potter besitzt?"

"Nein Harry, dies ist kein Test. Es ist lediglich ein Angebot denn auch ich kann sie nicht ausstehen. Ich würde das Angebot auch durchaus einem der anderen gut 3 oder 4 Dutzend Angestellten und ehemaligen Angestellten des Ministeriums machen." Dies entsprach der Wahrheit, denn Umbridge war nicht im geringsten beliebt gewesen.

Harry's Gehirn arbeitete nun auf Hochtouren, denn wenn er darauf einging, so hatte er noch drei Monate zu üben. Fünf glorreiche Minuten, 300 Sekunden der Rache. Aber was würden die anderen sagen? Wie könnte er ihnen noch in die Augen schauen wenn sie erfuhren, das er jemand hilflosen gefoltert hatte. Wie könnte er mit der Sache selbst noch leben? Würde er nicht zu einem Tom Riddle Jr. werden? Er hatte dem Werwolf weh getan, das stimmte, aber erst nachdem dieser ihn beschossen hatte, obwohl er nicht verletzt wurde. Er sah nun beide an:

"Es tut mir Leid Minister, aber das geht für mich zu weit. Ich mag den Gedanken zwar, und ich würde gerne darauf eingehen…….aber ich kann es nicht. Ich würde es anfangs genießen, aber danach……ich weiss nicht ob es genügend Duschen gäbe um mir dem Schmutz vom Leib zu waschen. Wissen sie, ich werde mir das mit der Liga zum Beginn des Sommers ernsthaft überlegen, und ich hoffe das sie mir im Gegenzug für einen Beitritt etwas anbieten können." Travis atmete tief durch, während der Minister nur lächelte.

"Das ist nur Fair Harry, und ich für meinen Teil bin Froh das du dich so entschieden hast."

"Und trotzdem machten sie das Angebot."

"Ich mache viele Dinge die ich nicht tun möchte Harry, so sind vernünftige Erwachsene nun einmal. Ich denke du weisst wovon ich rede, egal ob du erst 16 bist. Ich habe das Angebot gemacht weil du die Gelegenheit zumindest dir verdient hättest, aber ja, ich hatte gehofft das du ablehnen würdest."

"Werden sie das Angebot noch jemandem machen?" Ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf Rufus' Gesicht.

"Wer sagt denn das ich das nicht schon getan habe? Du bist nicht ihr einzigstes Opfer Harry. Ich weiss das das letzte Jahr die Hölle für dich war, und die Narben auf der Hand werden niemals verschwinden…….aber sie hat viele Leute vernichtet. Ich kenne viele Leute welche ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, deren Moral von Fudge und Umbridge zunichte gemacht wurde. Als Teil meines neuen Plans sozusagen."

"Gehörte sich zu Voldemort's Leuten?"

"Soweit wir wissen nein. Es gibt viele Arten des Bösen, und nicht alle können neben einander existieren. Wir werden es nicht genau wissen bis sie geistig wieder soweit hergestellt ist um sie unter Veritaserum zu befragen, aber es deutet nichts darauf hin, das sie eine Todesserin oder derartiges ist. Sie trägt kein dunkles Mal, allerdings bedeutet das nicht viel. Draco und Narcissa haben es ebenfalls nicht. Travis und ich müssen nun leider wieder los, wir haben morgen Nachmittag ein Treffen mit dem australischen Minister, Thorpe, und das wird eine lange Reise, selbst mit Portschlüsseln. Eine Sache möchte ich dir bitte noch zeigen, eher zur Belustigung als alles andere." Rufus holte nun ein Magazin aus der Tasche hervor und reichte es hinüber. Es war das Journal für Obscure Kreaturen. Harry und Drew waren auf der vordersten Seite zu sehen, neben ihrem gefundenen Tier. Die Überschrift lautete:

Der Junge der Lebt und ein Freund entdecken seltene Kreatur auf Wanderung

"Oh je."

"Es ist eine erste Ausgabe, die Lovegood mir gab als ich ihm sagte das ich her kommen würde."

"Ihr steht in Kontakt?" Das war nun wirklich eine Überraschung.

"Sicher, wir waren während der Schulzeit im selben Zimmer untergebracht. Er ist bisweilen etwas komisch, aber ein sehr guter Mensch. Er bat mich dir zu sagen, das diese Ausgabe am Freitag erscheinen wird, falls du und deine Freunde eine Kopie haben möchtet. Luna schrieb den Artikel, denn sie kann es besser als ihr Vater, aber sag das bitte niemanden." Harry schüttelte nun leicht den Kopf, während er den Artikel las, und er passte einfach zu Luna. Rufus räusperte sich nun leicht.

"Wann wirst du vermutlich wieder in England sein? Abgesehen von dem Verfahren gegen Umbridge meine ich." Harry dachte nun kurz nach.

"Ich weiss nicht, aber vermutlich erst im Juli wieder. Die Schule endet hier erst Ende Juni."

"Das ist genügend Zeit um etwas zu planen. Wir werden das Verfahren gut einen Monat nach dem Umbridge aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde planen, denn wir haben viele Fragen an sie, und das wird dauern. Ich werde dich für das Verfahren benachrichtigen, und ich werde es dann mit Professor Murray absprechen."

"Ein weiteres Gerichtsverfahren für das ich den Unterricht verpassen werde, von dem ich hoffe, das es aber nicht so aufregen wird."

"Das wird es nicht, nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls. Wir haben die Sicherheit deutlich besser durchdacht." Mehr würde er nicht dazu sagen, und Travis und er erhoben sich nun und traten zu ihm herüber, wo sie die Hände schüttelten.

"Es war wirklich interessant, endlich einmal mit dir reden zu können Harry."

"Das gilt auch für mich Minister, es scheint so das Travis sich nicht zu Unrecht so gut über sie geäußert hat." Rufus sah leicht amüsiert zu Travis hinüber.

"Er übertreibt. Wir sehen uns dann Harry."

"Sie ebenso Sir." Beide Männer gingen nun, und Harry sammelte langsam seine Sachen ein, während er darauf wartete, das sie nach oben gingen. Sobald er sicher war, das sie fort waren, ging er zu den Räumen von Riley Poole und klopfte an die Tür. Dieser bat ihn nun auch herein. Poole arbeitete derzeit an einem Computer auf seiner Arbeitsplatte.

"Ich hatte hier unten ein Treffen, und ich dachte mir das ich dir dein Geld bereits geben könnte." Er reichte ihm nun den Beutel mit dem Geld hinüber. Poole steckte es ein und lächelte leicht.

"Danke, hast du dich hier unten mit deinen englischen Freunden getroffen? Ich habe sie reden gehört während sie herunter kamen."

"Ja, unseren Minister und den Kommandeur der Auroren."

"Du hast wirklich wichtige Freunde."

"Das habe ich auch gehört. Gibt es sonst Neuigkeiten?"

"Nur das deine Freunde Lyman und Ziegler derzeit sehr unzufrieden mit der neuen Organisation der Verteidigung der Schule sind."

"Generell unzufrieden, oder insbesondere mit Murray und Heyman?"

"Beides derzeit, zumindest soweit wir es Murray gesagt haben. Sie übergehen derzeit in der Regel Heyman." Poole hatte Harry von der generellen Meinung in der Lehrerschaft über Heyman erzählt, von dem sie dachten das er mehr als Bürokrat reagierte anstatt als Lehrer, wobei nur Ripley und Greenleaf ihn in dieser Form ablehnten. Poole war streng genommen Harry's Informant unter den Lehrern, nicht das Harry irgend etwas negatives planen würde, aber er fand es besser, wenn er etwas mehr über diese Leute wusste. Poole schien damit auch keine Probleme zu haben, und er war seine gut 200 Galleonen pro Monat mehr als nur wert.

"Halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden."

"Sicher. Habt ihr schon neue Scherze geplant, von denen ich wissen müsste?"

"Wir sind derzeit noch am überlegen, vielleicht wird es etwas zu dem neuen Standort geben. Nachdem wir uns entschieden haben, sagen wir dir bescheid."

"Cool, es wird sicher interessant werden, eure Ideen zu sehen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und dann ging Harry wieder. Poole und er besprachen meist die unangenehmen Kleinigkeiten bei ihren Treffen. Dobby hätte das Geld problemlos überbringen können, aber Harry war der Meinung, das ein persönlicher Kontakt hier sinnvoller war, was sich auch bewahrheitet hatte, denn Poole und er verstanden sich immer besser. Harry hatte den anderen erzählt, das das Verhalten des Hausmeisters vielleicht auch zum Teil daher stammte, das die meisten Schüler auf ihn herab sahen, anstatt mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Warrick hatte daraufhin gesagt, das Harry einfach einen Außenseiter gefunden habe, während Poole genau dies sei. Beide Ideen waren zu gleichen Teilen korrekt. In den nächsten Tagen verdrängte er nun aber England und dessen Bevölkerung, bis es zu Problemen mit Draco kam.

Donnerstag, 27. Februar 1997

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

11:30 Uhr GMT

Voldemort und Bella befanden sich in dessen Büro und besprachen die Pläne für den Grimmauld Place, als Lucius Malfoy in den Raum gestürzt kam, gefolgt von einem atemlosen Pettigrew.

"Mein Lord, ich wurde ausgeraubt." Beide sahen ihn irritiert an, und Voldemort sagte.

"Wovon zur Hölle redest du da Malfoy?"

"Mein Verlies bei Gringotts wurde geplündert. Narcissa ist mit dem gesamten Geld verschwunden, mein Lord." Nun, das war schlecht, und Bella wurde sehr bleich im Gesicht.

"Fang bitte ganz am Anfang an Lucius. Wann hast du es entdeckt?"

"Vor knapp 90 Minuten, mein Lord. Ich ging zur Bank, getarnt natürlich, um Geld für unsere Informanten abzuheben. Ich ging zum Verlies und es war komplett leer, bis auf den letzten Knut. Ich habe den verantwortlichen Goblin befragt, und er sagte das Narcissa das Geld vor gut zwei Wochen in ein anderes Verlies überweisen ließ. Er weigerte sich allerdings, mir irgend welche Informationen darüber zu geben, und sagte, ich stünde nicht auf der Liste der Zugangsberechtigten, und das er mir auch keinen der selbigen nennen würde."

"Ich gehe davon aus, das du versucht hast, nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen?"

"Das habe ich versucht mein Lord, aber die Flohnetzwerkverbindung wurde unterbrochen, und das Haus steht unter einem Fidelius. Sie hat uns verraten, mein Lord." Bella saß noch immer geschockt ob der Tatsache, das Voldemort vielleicht sie für das Chaos verantwortlich machen könnte dort…..und diese Angst war nicht unberechtigt. Er drehte sich nun zu ihr um, seiner wohl ältesten Verbündeten.

"Bella, hast du irgend welche Ideen dazu?" Sie dachte kurz darüber nach und sagte dann das erste was ihr dazu einfiel.

"Es muss etwas mit Draco zu tun haben mein Lord. Vielleicht hat er sich mit Dumbledore geeinigt und seine Mutter gezwungen mitzumachen. Ich weiss das ihr Sohn ihr wichtiger ist als er." Sie deutete dabei auf Lucius, wobei sie ihn nie wirklich gemocht hatte, denn aus ihrer Sicht passte er nicht zu der Black-Familie.

"Du verdammte, halb-verrückte Harpie, es war deine Schwester welche uns verraten hat!" Bella war deutlich stärker in ihrer Kampfesstärke als Lucius, und bevor Voldemort reagieren konnte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rief:

"CRUCIO!"

Genau zwischen die Augen. Voldemort ließ es einige Sekunden lang fortlaufen, und bedeutete ihr dann mit der rechten Hand aufzuhören. Dies tat sie und Malfoy lag zitternd am Boden. Pettigrew trat nur fies grinsend auf Malfoy zu und half ihm auf, während er sagte:

"Brauchst du Hilfe Lucius? Du siehst leicht erschüttert aus." Voldemort amüsierte sich hier drüber, und sagte dann erstaunlich entspannt:

"Es reicht Wurmschwanz. Lucius, achte auf deine Aussprache wenn du mit deinen Vorgesetzten sprichst. Du hättest deine Frau besser beachten sollen, wie es ein Mann tun sollte." Lucius brauchte eine Minute um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sagte dann:

"Es gab keinerlei Hinweise auf einen möglichen Verrat mein Lord." Voldemort war durchaus gewillt ihm zu glauben, denn er glaubte nicht, das Lucius' Frau eine derart begabte Schauspielerin war, um ihn so hinter das Licht zu führen.

"Hol die letzten Gespräche mit ihr an die Oberfläche der Gedanken Lucius, und ich werde sie mir ansehen." Malfoy tat wie ihm befohlen, denn dies geschah nicht zum ersten Mal, und Voldemort berührte ihn mit der Hand:

"Legilimens"

Der Wahnsinnige nahm sich die Zeit und ging die Erinnerungen an alle Begegnungen zwischen den beiden Malfoys durch, sowohl verbal als auch anderer Art, und er bemerkte direkt das Lucius die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es gab keinerlei Hinweise jeglicher Art das dies hätte geschehen können. Er drehte sich zu Bella um.

"Bella, würdest du bitte." Sie hatte dies bereits erwartet.

"Ich bin bereit Meister."

Er tat das selbe bei ihr, wieder ohne Erfolg. Lucius war natürlich unterwegs gewesen, und Bella hatte ihre Schwester seit der Nachricht selbiger nicht mehr gesehen. Sowohl Bella als auch Lucius machten sich aber noch immer Sorgen um eine Strafe, während Pettigrew sehr froh war, das ihm heute einmal kein Vorwurf gemacht wurde.

"Bella, ich denke du solltest deine andere Schwester einmal besuchen. Ich denke sie wird dir sagen das können was wir wissen wollen." Bella sagte anfangs nichts dazu, denn obwohl Andromeda einen Muggel liebte, so war sie doch noch immer ihre Schwester.

"Ja mein Lord."

"Du musst ihr nicht zwangsläufig weh tun Bella, ich weiss das du dies in diesem Falle vermeiden möchtest, und es stört mich nicht. Sie gehört immerhin zur Familie, und ich werde sicher nicht etwas derartiges wie diesen Besuch dies vernichten lassen. Wir brauchen nur die Informationen und dann kannst du wieder gehen. Geh jetzt bitte." Er hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden, darin war Voldemort sehr gut.

"Ja mein Lord." Bella, die erstaunt war, ohne Strafe davon zu kommen………derzeit jedenfalls, verließ den Raum und verschwand per Portschlüssel.

"Lucius, ich werde nach dir rufen lassen wenn Bella wieder da ist, und werden dann alles weitere besprechen. Du kannst gehen." Lucius verbeugte sich, aber in seinen Augen blitzte es ungewöhnlich auf, weshalb Pettigrew's Zauberstab erschien.

"Stupefy!"

Malfoy fiel zu Boden und ein durchaus erstaunter Voldemort sah zu seinem Untergebenen.

"Sehr gut Wurmschwanz, das habe ich auch bemerkt. Welche Informationen Bella auch findet, Malfoy ist jetzt ohne das Geld nutzlos. Er ist ein Snape ohne jegliche Zaubertränketalente, also nur ein einfacher Bauer."

"Was denken sie ist geschehen, mein Lord?" Voldemort hatte durchaus erkannt, das Pettigrew ziemlich interessant war, denn der Mann war durchaus Intelligent und auch sehr stark, aber wiederum nicht so Intelligent oder mächtig, das er eine Übernahme riskieren könnte.

"Ich denke Bella hat recht, der junge Malfoy hat die Seiten gewechselt."

"Ist er jetzt ein Werwolf?"

"Kannst du dir irgend etwas anderes denken, das ihn derart verändert? Draco war der Anführer der nächsten Generation von Todessern wenn er „unberührt" geblieben wäre. Er hätte sich sicher nicht Potter's Seite zugewandt, aber der junge Malfoy steht auch gerne im Rampenlicht."

"Sind sie derart verzweifelt das sie es riskieren das ein Werwolf in Hogwarts lebt?"

"Ja Wurmschwanz, sie sind so verzweifelt. Und das können wir ausnützen. Warten wir bis Bella wieder hier ist." Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit lang, wobei Lucius recht regelmäßig einen Crucio ab bekam. Bella kehrte nach 10 Minuten wieder zurück.

"Es ist niemand im Haus der Tonks mein Lord, es ist verlassen. Sie leben in einer Muggelgegend und es steht ein Verkaufsschild vor der Tür. Ich habe über ein Muggeltelefon mit dem Immobilienmakler gesprochen und er sagte, das die Tonks-Familie die Stadt verlassen hätte und unerreichbar wäre." Voldemort drehte sich sofort zu Pettigrew um.

"Wurmschwanz, geh zu unserem Kontakt beim Tagespropheten und gib ihm die Geschichte das Draco ein Werwolf ist. Er soll „Familienkontakte" als Informationsquelle angeben, weshalb der Verdacht auf Bella's Schwester fallen wird, was sich zu unserem Vorteil entwickeln kann. Anschließend geht ihr zu dem Büro des Maklers und überprüft die Kontaktinformationen. Stellt sicher, das ihr ein Haar von ihm mitnehmt, falls wir ihn für Vielsafttränke benötigen."

"Ja mein Lord. Und er?" Voldemort hielt hier kurz inne.

"Ich werde mich vorläufig um ihn kümmern, aber er wird vorläufig am Leben bleiben. Aber merke dir dies, er ist ab sofort nichts anderes mehr als ein einfacher Soldat. Seine Aufgaben werden später an jemand anderes übergeben, und er hat nicht länger Befehlsgewalten. Sein Finanznetzwerk wurde aufgedeckt, und ist auseinander gebrochen, weshalb er nur noch als einfacher Soldat für mich von Nutzen ist."

"Ja mein Lord, wir gehen sofort." Beide verließen das Büro und ihre Aufgaben waren binnen zwei Stunden beendet. Es existierte leider nur ein Postfach für die Tonks-Familie, aber keine Telefonnummer, wie er es vorher gesagt hatte. Voldemort veränderte Lucius' Erinnerungen in soweit, das sie wieder zu seinen Zielen passten, und der blonde Mann würde mit Sicherheit sich nicht so schnell seiner Frau anschließen, außer im Tod. Der Artikel im Tagespropheten erschien zwei Tage später.

Samstag, 01. März 1997

Große Halle, Hogwarts

Beim Frühstück

Die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten überraschte alle im Raum

Draco Malfoy ein Werwolf? Versteckt Hogwarts ein Monster?

Der Redakteur des Tagespropheten, Augustus McCrae, von dem bekannt ist, das er kein Freund von Dumbledore war, hatte gar nicht erst um einen Kommentar gebeten, bevor er die Geschichte gedruckt hatte, weshalb die Lehrer in Hogwarts völlig überrumpelt wurden. Nachdem alle die Schlagzeile gelesen hatten, begannen alle laut durcheinander zu schreien, während Draco so ruhig wie möglich zum Lehrertisch ging, wobei alle ihn beobachteten. Die Ministeriumsgruppe, zu der auch Luna nach einem Eid auf Bitten von Neville gehörte, versuchte so zu wirken, als wenn dies alles auch für sie neu wäre. Im Nachhinein gesehen war nur Ron's Gesichtsausdruck wirklich überzeugend……aber niemand sah überhaupt zu den fünfen. Dumbledore wusste, das er einschreiten musste, sonst könnte es zu einem regelrechten Aufstand kommen, und das hieße gut 275 Schüler gegen die wenigen Lehrer.

"RUHE BITTE!"

In seiner Stimme hörte man durchaus die Wut und das in der Hoffnung das sie darauf reagieren würden. Sie wirkte auch zum Teil, denn die Schüler blieben sitzen, aber die Diskussionen blieben. Was sollten sie nun tun? Er könnte noch immer den Artikel abstreiten, er hatte beim Durchlesen gesehen, das vieles davon nur Spekulationen waren, ohne jegliche Beweise. Aber es gab ein kleines Problem: wenn die Schüler jemals herausfinden würden, das er sie darüber angelogen hatte, wäre es fatal für ihn, denn das Vertrauen in ihn war seit Harry's Abreise und das daraus resultierende Chaos stark gesunken.

Draco wandte sich an Dumbledore und flüsterte:

"Nun? Wir wussten das es dazu kommen würde. Vater dürfte das leere Verlies gefunden haben."

"Bist du bereit dafür Draco? Wie du schon sagtest, wir wussten das es geschehen würde."

"Ich hatte gehofft, das es etwas länger dauern würde, aber nun ja, sagen sie es ihnen." Dumbledore sah zu den anderen Lehrern, welche alle zustimmten. Der alte Mann wusste, das er die Kontrolle behalten musste und merkte, wie das Murmeln immer Lauter wurde. Ohne ein Sonorus sagte er:

"Dürfte ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" Das Murmeln verstummte und alle sahen zum Lehrertisch, und dort zwischen Draco und Dumbledore hin und her.

"Letzten Monat wurde Draco Malfoy entführt. Ihr alle wisst dies. Er wurde nicht von den Freunden seines Vaters entführt sondern von Werwölfen. Diese folterten ihn und haben ihn mehrmals gebissen. Er hat sehr viel erleiden müssen und daraus wurde er eine völlig neue Person." Er hielt hier inne und atmete tief durch. Alle warteten darauf, was er nun sagen würde.

"Draco hat einen neuen Lebensweg gewählt, einen Weg ohne Dunkelheit. Ja, er ist wie auch Professor Lupin ein Werwolf. Und wie Professor Lupin hat er sich dafür entschieden, für das Licht zu kämpfen. Er hat Fehler in seiner Vergangenheit begangen, und ich werde mit Sicherheit von euch keine Vergebung dafür verlangen, aber er hat um die Gelegenheit gebeten, zu beweisen, das er sich ändern kann. Das Ministerium und ich sind der Meinung das er diese Gelegenheit verdient hat. Um mehr bitte ich auch euch nicht." Nur wenige, abgesehen von den meisten Ravenclaws und Hermione, wussten, was er meinte, aber jene die nicht in Slytherin waren, hörten sehr genau zu, während unter Draco's alten Hauskameraden ein Streitgespräch ausbrach, ohne das jedoch Zauberstäbe zum Einsatz kamen..

"RUHE!" Rief nun McGonagall, und die Slytherins beruhigten sich langsam, nachdem Shepherd sie ernst ansah.

"Vielen Dank Professor McGonagall. Ich denke ihr fragt euch alle, wieso ich es euch bisher nicht gesagt habe. Der einfache Grund dafür ist, das ich Draco die Gelegenheit geben wollte, über sein Verhalten in Ruhe nachzudenken. Er hat jede Prüfung bisher bestanden, und ich bin mir absolut Sicher, das es auch weiterhin so sein wird. Ich bitte euch daher, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und Draco so zu akzeptieren wie er jetzt ist. Jedwede Fragen die ihr haben könntet stellt bitte eurem Hauslehrer oder Professor Lupin oder mir. Slytherins, würdet ihr bitte nach dem Essen hier bleiben, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Er setzte sich nun wieder und versuchte sich mühsam entspannt zu wirken. Draco war noch immer nervös, selbst mit seiner neuen Einstellung als „guter", aber er würde nicht an seinen Tisch zurück kehren. Er saß am Ende des Tisches und unterhielt sich in Ruhe mit Remus. Dumbledore, der dies sah, drehte sich zu McGonagall neben ihm um:

"Schicke bitte zwei Lehrer in jedes Haus, den Hauslehrer sowie einen weiteren. Der Rest bleibt hier, auch du Remus. Wenn du in deinem Büro bist benachrichtige bitte Amelia damit die Auroren bereit stehen, falls wie gebraucht werden."

"Du glaubst, das die Slytherins irgend etwas tun werden?"

"Ich wäre wirklich überrascht wenn sie irgend etwas brutales planen würden, aber ich denke eher etwas unsanftes. Würdest du bitte Minerva." Das tat sie und sie verließ sehr langsam die Halle, und zwar durch die Tür für die Lehrer. Der eher ruhige Teil endete als sie hinaus gegangen war, denn sie lief nun zum nächsten Kamin um Amelia Bones zu benachrichtigen. Bones hatte einen Feuersturm in Hogwarts erwartet und es standen über 20 Auroren bereit. Sie kamen wenige Augenblicke später durch den Kamin und warteten außerhalb der Halle hinter der Tür für die Lehrer, bis diese sich geleert hatte.

Das Murmeln hatte an den anderen Tischen erneut begonnen, während die Gryffindors nicht zu wissen schienen wie sie reagieren sollten. Jack Sloper, der Schulsprecher, versuchte die Situation zu beruhigen, genauso wie die Präfektin Katie Bell, aber es wurde immer lauter. Die Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe am Tisch wussten nicht recht was sie tun sollten, wobei Ron und Hermine den anderen Präfekten nicht dabei halfen, für Ruhe zu sorgen, genauso wenig wie Ginny. Neville traf nun endlich eine Entscheidung: wenn er Draco schon „vergab" dann konnte er es auch im richtigen Rahmen tun. Er stand nun auf, drückte kurz Luna's Hand welche am Tisch von Ravenclaw saß und ging zu Draco und Remus am Lehrertisch hinüber. Dort sagte er laut.

"Willkommen auf der anderen Seite, Draco." Seine Stimme war in der gesamten Halle zu hören und alle Gespräche verstummten. Draco hatte insbesondere Neville in den ersten fünf Schuljahren immer wieder drangsaliert, und das hatte erst auf Befehl Voldemort's hin geendet. Dieser sagte nun genauso laut.

"Danke Neville, es tut gut hier zu sein." Er streckte die Hand Neville entgegen, dieses mal in der Öffentlichkeit und Neville schüttelte sie. Neville's Lippen bewegten sich kaum als er sagte:

"Viel Glück." Draco nickte leicht lächelnd, und drehte nun leicht seinen Kopf so das der Rest des Raumes ihn nicht beobachten konnte.

"Vielen Dank Longbottom, du hättest auch ganz anders reagieren können." Neville lächelte nun leicht, und ging hinaus. Als nächstes kamen Draco's Lieblingsziele, Ron und Hermine, welche Neville's Geste wiederholten, gefolgt von Luna und Ginny kurz darauf. Dies führte dazu, das die Spannung innerhalb von Gryffindor langsam aber sicher reduziert wurde, wobei aber nicht alle Draco's Hand schüttelten, aber auch diese mussten zugeben, das er eine Chance verdient hatte. Die Hufflepuffs, ebenfalls eines seiner ehemaligen Lieblingsziele verließen die Halle in ruhiger Stimmung. Ravenclaw, die generell klügsten unter den Schülern wussten, das sie vermutlich das Hauptziel für Draco in den nächsten Stunden sein würden, weshalb Cho Chang und der andere Präfekt des siebten Jahres, Dirk Struan, als Repräsentanten ihres Hauses zurückblieben.

Zehn Minuten nach der Geste von Neville waren nur noch Slytherin im Raum, abgesehen von den beiden Ravenclaw, sowie die von Dumbledore und Remus geführte Lehrerschaft. McGonagall und Hill waren in den Turm von Gryffindor gegangen, während Sprout und Hagrid mit Hufflepuff gegangen waren, und Vector und Flitwick waren mit Ravenclaw gegangen. Shepherd und Sinistra waren die einzigsten ehemaligen Mitglieder von Slytherin unter den Lehrern, und sie waren auch die Lehrer mit dem meisten Einfluss auf die radikaleren Mitgliedern von Slytherin. Es waren genau 62 Schüler in Slytherin, dem damit kleinsten Haus, und Dumbledore hatte Shepherd niemals um eine Einstufung ihrer Loyalität gebeten, er hatte praktisch den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, einer Schwäche die er auch nun offen eingestand. Shepherd hatte sich hingegen im Geheimen für diese Auflistung entschieden, aber McGonagall gegenüber gesagt das er sie nur Dumbledore zeigen würde, und auch dann nur wenn dieser ihn darum bitten würde. McGonagall hatte versucht es aus ihm heraus zu pressen, aber er hatte nur gegähnt und war weiter gegangen.

Der Raum war nun totenstill, während Dumbledore, Remus und Shepherd vor ihnen standen, während die Lehrer sich um den Tisch von Slytherin verteilten. Draco stand etwas abseits vom Lehrertisch, und obwohl er sehr ruhig wirkte, so war er im Innern doch sehr besorgt. Er beobachtete Theo Nott sehr genau, der nun vermutlich die Führung der dunklen Slytherin übernehmen würde. Draco's Zauberstab befand sich noch immer in seiner Tasche, wobei er seine rechte Hand immer in der Nähe der selbigen hielt.

"In Ordnung, ich denke ihr habt nun viele Fragen was euch betrifft, und ich werden versuchen sie gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Mister McCauley, ich denke, wir sollten mit ihnen beginnen, also welche Frage haben sie?" Neil McCauley war ein Präfekt aus dem siebten Jahr und während angenommen wurde, das er in die dunkle Richtung tendierte, so hatte er dies nie offen gezeigt. Seine Eltern arbeiteten beide bei Gringotts, und sie reisten viel im Auftrag der Bank, und das war die perfekte Tarnung für Spione von Voldemort.. er stand auf und ging zu Dumbledore und Remus.

"Du hast wirklich Du-weisst-Schon-Wem abgeschworen?" Wurde Draco nun gefragt.

"Das habe ich."

"Stimmt der Zeitungsbericht? Du bist ein Werwolf?"

"Leider." Sie warteten auf mehr, aber Malfoy sagte vorerst nichts weiter.

"Wirst du uns ermorden oder beißen, während wir schlafen?"

"Definitiv nicht, das ist definitiv keine Option für mich Neil."

"Dann pfeife ich auf sie Direktor, dies hat nichts mit mir zu tun." Er setzte sich wieder und als nächstes war Lyla Garrity an der Reihe, der anderen Präfektin des siebten Schuljahres. Sie stand eindeutig auf der Dunklen Seite.

"Es tut mir Leid Neil, aber ich stimme nicht zu. Die Dinge sind in unserem Haus zu instabil um jemanden wie ihn dort zu belassen. Wenn er bleibt, wird es definitiv eine Art Bürgerkrieg geben. Es tut mir Leid Draco, ich verstehe deine Situation durchaus, aber du musst gehen." Die Präfektin des sechsten Jahres, Pansy Parkinson stand gar nicht erst auf sondern sah ihn nur an und sagte dann:

"Verräter." Hier musste nun nichts weiter gesagt werden, und Draco reagierte auch nicht weiter. Theo Nott war der nächste, und er machte seine Position sehr ruhig aber auch sehr deutlich anschaulich. Er war nun einmal der Sohn seines Vaters.

"Ich weiss das du denkst das du keine andere Wahl hast Draco, und ich muss zustimmen das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer dich definitiv nicht wieder aufgenommen hätte. Aber deine neuen Ansichten passen nicht länger zu denen in unserem Schlafraum, und wir werden sicher keine Kämpfe in unseren Räumen riskieren. Du wirst neu eingeteilt werden müssen." Die Präfekten des fünften Schuljahres, Allegra Tomba und Tyler Brock, sahen es genauso. Ihnen gefiel die neue Situation von Draco zwar nicht, aber sie wollten ihn und seine Probleme nicht länger in Slytherin. Dumbledore drehte sich nun zu den Ravenclaw's Chang und Struan um.

"Miss Chang? Sie und Mr. Struan haben richtig vermutet, das eine Neueinteilung nötig sein könnte. Wie sehen sie dies?" Offen gesagt, stimmte Cho durchaus Neil McCauley zu. Sie nahm an das Draco Dumbledore und das Ministerium irgendwie von seiner neuen Loyalität überzeugt hatte, und das war für sie ausreichend. Es störte sie auch nicht wirklich, und nebenbei hoffte sie, das Draco ihnen bei dem Hauspokal helfen könnte, da Ravenclaw derzeit recht deutlich vor Gryffindor in Führung lag.

"Der Hut kommt nicht zum Einsatz?"

"Nein Miss Chang, wir können es nicht riskieren das er Draco erneut nach Slytherin einteilt. Hufflepuff ist auch keine Option, und ich denke Draco passt besser nach Ravenclaw als nach Gryffindor." Und es war Teil der Einigung, obwohl Dumbledore dies niemals den Jugendlichen sagen würde. Nun sprach Remus.

"Hogwarts erlaubt laut den Regeln eine Neueinteilung, mit oder ohne den Hut, wenn die Bedingungen es nötig machen. Wir die Lehrer erklären hiermit die nötigen Bedingungen für erfüllt." Er sah zu Cho.

"Cho? Wie sehen sie es?"

"Ich habe keine Probleme mit seiner Einteilung in Ravenclaw." Sie freute sich in Gedanken schon auf den wütenden Brief von Harry den sie mit Sicherheit bekommen würde, und sie bekäme ihre Rache für die vielen Heuler der Mädchen aus seiner Schule. Wenn sie es nur wüsste.

Dumbledore sah nun zu dem anderen Ravenclaw.

"Mister Struan?"

"Ich habe meine Bedenken, aber ich vertraue ihren Versicherungen Direktor."

"Vielen Dank ihr beiden. Ich werde keine Abstimmung in Slytherin verlangen, denn die meisten scheinen es genauso zu sehen. Draco Malfoy, sie werden hiermit offiziell neu Eingeteilt und zwar nach Ravenclaw. Sie haben 15 Minuten Zeit um ihre Dinge zu holen und sich bei ihrem neuen Haus zu melden. Ihre ehemaligen Hauskameraden werden hier verbleiben, während Professor Lupin sie begleitet. Miss Chang und Mister Struan werden sie auch begleiten, um sie auf Ravenclaw vorzubereiten. Eine Sache möchte ich aber noch sagen, etwas, das ich den drei anderen Häusern auch gegenüber sagen werde: es wird keine Kämpfe in der Schule geben, PUNKT. Ich spreche nicht nur über Mister Malfoy, ich meine jeden, vom ersten bis zum siebten Schuljahr. Wenn ich herausfinde, das ein Schüler ohne Grund angegriffen wurde, so wird der Angreifer massiv bestraft, und dazu gehört auch der sofortige Schulverweis sowie die Zerstörung des Zauberstabs. Wenn es einen Streit gibt der nicht ohne Gewalt gelöst werden kann, meldet euch bei einem Präfekten oder eurem Hauslehrer, oder notfalls bei mir……..aber nicht mehr. Ist das klar?" Er sah ernst zu den Slytherin, welche nur noch nicken konnten, egal was sie persönlich dachten. Und es schwirrten ihnen viele verschiedene Gedanken durch die Köpfe.

"Mister Malfoy, bitte holen sie ihre Sachen, keiner hier wird sie dabei behindern. Professor Lupin, bitte kehren sie zurück sobald sie fertig sind."

"Ja Direktor." Die vier trennten sich nun und dann sagte Pansy Parkinson etwas, das sie bisher nicht vor Draco zu sagen gewagt hatte.

"Wie können sie dieses TIER hier in der Schule belassen!?"

"Er ist kein Tier Miss Parkinson, er ist ein Mensch der gegen seinen Willen misshandelt wurde."

"In ein Tier zwangsverwandelt meinen sie wohl." Shepherd, der mit Draco schon früher durchaus klar gekommen war, störte sich eigentlich nicht an Dummheit in genereller Form, wie es jetzt offensichtlich wurde.

"Bis vor kurzem waren diese „Tiere" noch unsere Verbündeten Pansy. Erst als eure Leute die Aktion in Hogsmeade versauten, wandten sich Greyback und sein Rudel von euch ab. Also, wenn deine Sätze keinen Sinn ergeben, halt einfach deinen Mund." Sagte erstaunlich freundlich aber trotzdem kam der Inhalt der Sätze an und Parkinson verstummte. Theo Nott, der im Stillen kichern musste, sprach als nächster.

"Professor Shepherd hat eindeutig recht, aber was garantiert uns, das Draco seine neuen Fähigkeiten nicht gegen uns einsetzt?"

"Er hat mehrere Eide geschworen, Mister Nott, welche ihn daran hindern, irgend jemanden hier zu beißen. Er darf nur mit Fäusten und dem Zauberstab kämpfen und das auch nur zur Selbstverteidigung, was im übrigen für alle Bewohner gilt."

"Er wird einen Weg finden, denn wenn jemand es kann dann ist es Draco."

"Trotzdem scheint es ihnen keine Sorgen zu bereiten, wie er reagiert, als sie beiden auf der selben Seite des Krieges standen."

"Nein das habe ich nicht, aber er hätte auch Granger oder Weasley sicher nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln können oder? Soweit es mich betrifft, Direktor, ist sein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod."

"Trotzdem hat sich Draco gegen Selbstmord entschieden." Nott kicherte leicht, und während er die Prinzipien von Dumbledore auch hasste, so hasste er den Mann selbst nicht sondern nur dessen Prinzipien.

"Also bitte Direktor. Draco ist jetzt das primäre Ziel für jeden Todesser, noch mehr als sie oder Potter. Sie sehen sie als Puppe von Scrimgeour, und sie haben vor Potter fast genauso viel Angst wie vor Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem. Jedes mal, wenn Malfoy das Schloss verlassen wird, ist sein Leben in ernster Gefahr. Das klingt für mich eher nach Todessehnsucht."

"Er ist bereit, die Risiken aufzunehmen Mister Nott, das ist seine Wahl."

"Und du riskierst unser aller Leben für seine Wahl."

"Nein das tue ich nicht, ich riskiere hier mein Leben für das aller anderen." Theo schien hier durchaus zuzustimmen, und dachte das Dumbledore niemals zustimmen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum:

"Wir sollten am besten über Quidditch sprechen, denn das ist derzeit bei den meisten Häusern das grösste Diskussionsthema."

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Chang……..entschuldige, Cho. Solange es keinen Jäger gibt den du gerne ersetzen möchtest, würde ich mich gerne für die Reservemannschaft bewerben. Ich werde diese Zeit nutzen um später im Herbst mich als Sucher zu bewerben." Cho und Dirk, der ebenfalls im Team spielte, reagierten beide überrascht auf dieses Entgegenkommen.

"Versuch aber nicht den Boden zu sehr zu küssen. Ich weiss aber auch das der derzeitige Teamkapitän mich sicher nicht für ihre Position zulassen wird, egal wie gut ich bin." Cho lachte nun leicht während Remus hinter ihnen lächelte.

"Wohl wahr. Es gibt noch ein paar andere Jäger denen ich gerne, jetzt wo du es sagst, einen Tritt in den Hintern geben würde, denn die Gryffindors haben uns immer wieder regelrecht überrannt. Das nächste Training ist heute Nachmittag um 15 Uhr, sei bitte da."

"Das werde ich. Was ist mit den Jungen im sechsten Schuljahr?" Dirk kannte diese Jungen mit am besten.

"Nun du hast sie nie wirklich belästigt, was dir mit Sicherheit Vorteile bringen wird. Ich denke das sie sich erst einmal zurückhalten werden, um dein „neues" Ich kennenzulernen. Du wirst uns definitiv beim Hauspokal helfen können, das ist sicher. Mit dir hier im Haus und Potter nicht in Gryffindor, brauchen wir nur noch einen weiteren Sieg im Quidditch um endgültig zu siegen."

"Wenn ich nur Harry's Gesichtsausdruck sehen könnte, wenn er davon erfährt." Cho kicherte nun leicht. Draco sah nun zu Remus.

"Nun Cho, um ehrlich zu sein…….Potter weiss es bereits alles." Cho hielt nun inne, und Remus prallte fast mit ihr zusammen.

"Wirklich? Wie?"

"Potter hat versprochen nicht hier her zu kommen um mich für die Vergangenheit zu ermorden und das war Teil der Vereinbarung mit Bones und Dumbledore." Cho war überrascht.

"Er hat dem wirklich zugestimmt? Wirklich?"

"Der Minister hat ihn überzeugt. Du erinnerst dich das der alte Mann bekannt gab, das alle Produkte von WWW verboten seien?" Cho sah aus als wollte sie sich selbst am liebsten schlagen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben das ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Ich dachte es wäre nur wegen der Arbeit der Zwillinge für den Orden." Remus hatte es genauso gesehen, und hatte seinen Chef gefragt, wieso zwei loyale Mitglieder wie Fred und George nicht ihre Produkte hier verkaufen durften. Dumbledore hatte nur gesagt das sie ihn nicht gefragt hätten, und mehr wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Seit die Frage bei Harry's Abreise gestellt worden war, hatte Remus diese Antwort nicht eine Sekunde lang geglaubt. Draco bestätigte seine Theorie nun.

"Wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte es dieses Verbot niemals gegeben. Potter hat für sie darum gebeten, darin bin ich mir sicher, gefolgt von mehreren anderen Dingen. Ich sage es euch nur deshalb weil ich mit meinen neuen Hauskameraden klarkommen möchte, und ich denke die Ehrlichkeit euch gegenüber wird mir dabei helfen." Struan war doch durchaus beeindruckt, und gleiches galt für Cho, obwohl sie enttäuscht war, das es keine negative Harry-Reaktion gab.

"Oh nun gut, man kann nicht alles haben." Sie erreichten nun den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, und Cho und Dirk waren sehr an einem Blick hinein interessiert. Selbst als Schulsprecherin war Cho noch nie hier her eingeladen worden, und Remus konnte seine Besuche auch praktisch an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen. Draco verschwand in den Räumen des sechsten Schuljahres und binnen fünf Minuten hatte er beide Koffer geholt, die hinter ihm schwebten. Sein neuer Zauberstab war etwas anders geartet als sein alter, der als Trophäe in Fenrir Greyback's Sammlung lag, aber Draco hatte bewiesen das man eine Katze nicht nur auf eine Weise Häuten konnte und das es mehr als einen Zauberstab bei Ollivander's gab, der zu jemanden passte.

"Ich bin fertig, mehr habe ich nicht." Remus wirkte etwas unsicher, und war der Meinung das Dumbledore auch Theo Nott hätte mitschicken sollen.

"Es tut mir Leid Draco, aber ich muss deine Dinge überprüfen, damit keiner deiner ehemaligen Kameraden darin ist." Draco wusste, das es hier nichts zu diskutieren gab und er hatte auch nichts zu verstecken.

"Kein Problem, bitte sehr Professor." Remus wirkte noch immer irritiert, aber er überprüfte beide Koffer und er fand nichts, was auch nur annähernd Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, oder Nott gehören konnte. Nur Zabini gehörte Gerüchten zu Folge nicht zur Pro-Voldemortfraktion, aber er gehörte trotzdem zur Pro-Dunkel-Seite-Fraktion in dem Raum.

"Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen Draco, aber so kann ich mögliche Vorwürfe deiner ehemaligen Hauskameraden dir gegenüber vermeiden."

"Das verstehe ich Professor Lupin. Ich hoffe das sie irgend jetzt noch irgend etwas versuchen, denn dann stehen sie als die Idioten dar." Nicht das Crabbe und Goyle darin Hilfe benötigen würden, aber beide gehorchten nun Nott und würden seinen Befehlen bedingungslos gehorchen.

"Nun wir sollten los. Schau dich ein letztes Mal um." Draco tat genau dies denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war lange Zeit sein zu Hause hier gewesen.

"Nun es ist eine neue interessante Welt oder? Gehen wir." Sie verließen den Raum, dessen Passwort Shepherd gleich ändern würde, allerdings in Absprache mit den beiden Präfekten des siebten Schuljahres, McCauley und Garrity.

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw.

"Carpe Diem." Begrüße den Tag, denn dies war das derzeitige Passwort, das jeden Sonntag gewechselt wurde. Die vier stiegen die vier Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Es sah so aus als würde das gesamte Haus sowie die Professoren Flitwick und Vector sie erwarten. Cho meldete sich, nachdem Remus den Raum verlassen hatte, zu Wort.

"Wie ihr sehen könnt ist Draco Malfoy mit seinen Sachen hier. Er wurde neu eingeteilt und gehört nun zu Ravenclaw, denn der Schulleiter meint das er nicht nach Hufflepuff passen würde, und das er eindeutig besser nach Ravenclaw als nach Gryffindor passen würde." Einige „Natürlich tut er das"-Rufe waren von mehreren Schülern zu hören, und Cho konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

"Draco gehört nun zu uns, und er wird auch so behandelt, obwohl er ein Slytherin war, gehört er nun zu Ravenclaw. Wenn es Probleme gibt, sprecht mich oder Dirk zuerst an. Der Direktor wird in der nächsten Stunde hier sein und euch noch einiges erklären, deshalb gebe ich euch nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Gewalt ist nicht zulässig. Wie ich es verstand geschieht folgendes, wenn ihr jemanden derart verletzt, das er in der Krankenstation landet: es besteht die 50 prozentige Chance, das ihr aus der Schule geworfen werdet. Ich für meinen Teil stimme dieser Regelung zu, denn es ist eine Sache, wenn Muggelkinder einmal einen Streit mit den Fäusten austragen, aber wir können weit schlimmere Dinge tun, und das ist der Grund für die härteren Strafen. Wenn ihr ein Problem mit dieser Regelung habt, wünsche ich euch jetzt schon viel Glück." Sie sah nun zu Struan der noch etwas zu sagen zu haben schien.

"Ich stimme Cho hier komplett zu, aber ich möchte noch etwas hinzufügen. Da Draco nun hier ist, wird mit Sicherheit eine massive Rivalität mit Slytherin entstehen, denn sie werden dies uns nicht vergeben. Abgesehen davon, das sie ihn verjagen wollten, aber Slytherin war noch nie dafür bekannt, wirklich logisch zu handeln. Was auch immer geschieht, wir wollen keinen Krieg mit einem anderen Haus, zumindest keinen direkten. Präfekten es ist eure Aufgabe darauf zu achten, und jede Verfehlung eurerseits wird nicht sehr gut aufgenommen werden. Professor Flitwick?" Flitwick war der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, aber er Verlies sich in der Regel bei den meisten Sachen auf Cho. Hier trat er aber nun vor.

"Alle außer den Schülern des sechsten Schuljahrs können nun gehen. Geht bitte in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder bleibt hier, wir werden euch dann rufen, sobald der Direktor hier ist. Verlasst bitte nicht den Turm bis dies geschehen ist, ich möchte das alle diese Änderungen hören. Die Schüler des sechsten Jahres sowie alle Präfekten werden uns zu den Räumen des sechsten Jahres begleiten. Aber bevor wir gehen, eine Frage: Draco, möchtest du noch etwas sagen?" Eigentlich nicht, und es überraschte ihn doch etwas, das er so direkt angesprochen wurde, aber er ging doch darauf ein.

"Ich möchte noch sagen das ich froh bin hier zu sein, denn Ravenclaw ist deutlich besser und angenehmer als Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff. Ich werde mein bestes tun, mich anzupassen, und ich bitte nur um die Möglichkeit es zu tun. Ich weiss das dies alles sehr plötzlich kommt, und das ihr nicht so lange Zeit hattet, darüber nachzudenken wie es bei mir der Fall war, aber ich hoffe, das ihr mir die Gelegenheit geben werdet, euch meinen Willen zu zeigen, mich einzufügen." Jeder Politiker wäre stolz auf diese Fairness und das Entgegenkommen in dieser Aussage. Die Sechstklässler folgten Flitwick nun zu Draco's neuem Raum, wo der Lehrer kurz seinen Zauberstab bewegte und ein weiteres Bett erschien zwischen dem von Terry Boot und Kevin Entwhistle. Draco stellte seine Koffer neben das Bett und sah zu seinen Zimmerkameraden. Es herrschte Stille im Raum, während die 16 Personen im Raum darauf warteten, das irgend jemand etwas sagte. Draco war der Ansicht das soweit alles gesagt war, während Flitwick hoffte, das jene Schüler die nicht hinter Cho standen, hier nun die Initiative ergriffen. Schließlich meldete sich Anthony Goldstein, der Präfekt in diesem Zimmer zu Wort.

"Nun Draco, hier sind wir. Du hast dich ja bereits vorgestellt und ich für meinen Teil bin bereit, dir eine Chance zu geben, dich hier zu beweisen. Herzlich willkommen in Ravenclaw." Er streckte die Hand aus und Draco schüttelte sie.

"Vielen Dank. Ich weiss wie verrückt dies alles erscheint, aber auch wie komisch es für euch sein muss, aber es ist nichts dagegen, wie ich mich fühle. Konzentrieren wir uns am besten auf unsere Schularbeiten sowie den Hauspokal und versuchen die nächsten vier Monate mit einander klar zu kommen, danach denke ich wird sich einiges geklärt haben. Ich denke wir werden nächsten Monat für einige Aufregung im Quidditch sorgen, denn ich werde Cho bei der Planung für die Spiele helfen, sofern sie es wünscht, denn mein Vorteil ist, das ich die Schwächen des Teams von Slytherin sehr genau kenne und ich bin gerne bereit sie mit euch zu teilen." Ravenclaw hatte durchaus auch eigene Interessen, und dieser Satz sorgte dafür das er sich direkt oder indirekt drei Freunde unter seinen Zimmerkameraden machte, denn diese gehörte als Neulinge zum Quidditchteam.

Die Gruppe setzte sich nun und erklärte Draco was man von ihm erwarten würde. Es gab Pflichtstudiengruppen am Abend, an denen er teilnehmen sollte, solange diese nicht mit dem Training für Quidditch zusammen fielen, und es gab die Möglichkeit in seinen schwächeren Fächern mit anderen zusammen diese aufzuarbeiten. Malfoy stand derzeit an neunter Stelle in seinem Jahrgang, wobei er durch Harry's Weggang einen Rang aufgerückt war und derzeit einen Rang vor Neville lag. Innerhalb von Ravenclaw waren nur Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot besser, denn beide waren die Jahrgangsbesten, während Stephen Cornfoot und Michael Corner nur knapp über ihm lagen. Er erfuhr auch das es seine Aufgabe war, mindestens vier Stunden die Woche den jüngeren Schülern im Haus zu helfen, aber dies würden sie erst am nächsten Tag genauer besprechen.

Draco wurde ebenfalls gesagt, dass das Wort „Schlammblut" nicht toleriert würde, und er versprach das er in dieser Beziehung sich benehmen würde. Nach einiger Zeit leerte sich der Raum bis nur noch die Bewohner dort waren. Die fünf anderen erklärten dem neuen Bewohner die üblichen Abläufe am Abend, morgens in der Nacht und am Wochenende. Sie waren ihm gegenüber zwar noch immer recht vorsichtig, aber keiner von ihnen war ihm feindselig gegenüber eingestellt, und nach und nach entstand ein Gespräch unter den Sechsen. Dumbledore kam als letztes nach Ravenclaw, und seine Null-Toleranz-Ansprache dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Er lud sie dazu ein, ihn zu testen, wobei er sagte, das die ersten Missetäter mit Sicherheit gerne die Böden der Badezimmer mit den Zahnbürsten an jedem Samstag für den Rest des Schuljahres putzen würden.

Das Quidditchtraining verlief relativ ruhig, wobei er die meiste Zeit mit Cho sprach und danach sich als Jäger einzufügen versuchte. Er bemerkte relativ schnell, das er definitiv besser war als die drei anderen Neulinge, aber er sagte dies nicht laut. Cho sagte nach dem Training nichts weiter zu ihm, schien aber doch froh zu sein, das er dabei war, ähnlich wie die anderen Teammitglieder. Sie hatten nun einen sehr guten Spieler mehr, und die Slytherin waren massiv geschwächt worden. Die beiden besten Sucher des letzten Jahres waren nicht mehr verfügbar. Nach dem Abendbrot ging er zum Lernen in die Bibliothek, und setzte sich sehr zur Überraschung der beiden an den Tisch von Ron und Hermione.

"Hallo ihr beiden Anti-Todesser." Hermione's Gesichtsausdruck war ein Foto wert.

"Malfoy, wir haben zwar geschworen dich nicht zu töten, aber wir werden sicher nicht so bald Freunde."

"Das weiss ich, ich war dort, wisst ihr. Ich würde mich gern eurer irregulären DA anschließen." Der Blick von Hermine zeigte ihm, das sie nun wirklich irritiert war, und es war eine indirekt gute Gelegenheit dort noch etwas nachzuhaken.

"Bitte? Wieso um Himmelswillen möchtest du das tun, und vor allem, warum sollten wir es zulassen?"

"Ich möchte es einfach, denn ich bin mir sicher das Potter euch einiges letztes Jahr beigebracht hat und ich möchte es gerne ebenfalls lernen. Und ich kann euch auch nützlich sein, denn ich kenne einige neue Dinge für euch. Nein, wir werden sicher nicht so schnell Freunde, aber wir können von einander lernen. Wenn ich schon auf der „guten" Seite stehe, dann möchte ich auch dafür sorgen, das der Krieg so schnell wie möglich endet, damit wir wieder zu unserem alten Leben zurückkehren können. Naja, bis auf die Tatsache das ich auf Ewig ein Werwolf bin, wie mir gesagt wurde." Hermine schien bereit zu sein, noch weiter darüber zu diskutieren, aber hier griff nun Ron überraschenderweise ein.

"Nun gut, sei morgen um 14 Uhr bei unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Begleite einfach Luna, falls sie in in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte. Und keine Scherze über sie, Neville hat deshalb schon einen Drittklässler vor ein paar Wochen fast verprügelt, als du im Koma lagst." Neville war aber nicht bestraft worden, denn auch Flitwick war über die Beleidigung des Ravenclaw Luna gegenüber nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte die Strafe von Neville, bis auf eine leichte verbale Rüge, mehr oder weniger vergessen.

"Ron!"

"So ungern ich es sage, Hermine, er hat recht. Neville stimmt mir darin ebenfalls zu." Ron hatte, ähnlich wie Cho, im privaten die Hoffnung, das es Harry ohne Ende ärgern würde, wenn es bekannt würde, das Draco seinen Platz in der Ministeriumsgruppe indirekt übernahm. Er nahm an, das, welche Einigung Harry auch immer mit Rufus getroffen hatte, er noch immer nicht von dieser gesamten Situation begeistert war.

"Ich werde dort sein…..Ron. Ich denke ich werde mich nur langsam daran gewöhnen." Ja das würde es, dachte das zufrieden Paar.

„Gut, ich werde mit Ginny sprechen und die Dinge notfalls beruhigen. Du wärst im übrigen erst der zweite Nicht-Gryffindor neben Luna, der beitritt. Wirst du auch ein Teil der regulären DA?"

"Anfangs ja, aber nur um Cho zu besänftigen, denn ich brauche ihre Hilfe mit meiner neuen Situation. Eine Frage noch, in wie weit ist Potter an der Gruppe beteiligt?" das war eine komplizierte Frage, denn weder Ron noch Hermione wussten es wirklich. Hermine entschied sich zu einer ehrlichen Antwort.

"Ich weiss nicht Draco, aber er ist definitiv nicht über uns beide an der Gruppe beteiligt. Neville und Luna stehen in direkterem Kontakt zu ihm als wir beide, und insbesondere Neville kennt vermutlich dank ihm viele neue Zauber und Taktiken. Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn Harry ihm über die Briefe dabei hilft."

"Was ist zwischen euch dreien geschehen? Hat eure Beziehung wirklich so viel Schaden angerichtet?" Draco brauchte dies nicht zu wissen, aber es interessierte ihn die Art wie die Leute von den Gerüchten über eine Berühmtheit lasen: die Schadenfreude. Hermine erkannte dies praktisch sofort.

"Das musst du nicht wissen Draco, also frag bitte nicht wieder."

"Ganz ruhig Hermine. Ich war nur neugierig. Es ist doch nicht so als wenn du dies mehr als genug in diesem Jahr gefragt worden wärst."

"Stell dir meine Freude vor, erneut gefragt zu werden."

"Gut, gut, macht es so. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Er stand auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu einem Tisch in der Mitte wo sich keiner anschleichen konnte. Er hatte nun ein Buch hervor geholt und beachtete das Paar in den nächsten beiden Stunden nicht weiter.

Ron und Hermione sahen sich eine Minute lang nachdenklich an.

"Es wird nichts gutes dabei heraus kommen Ron."

"Es ist nicht so als wenn wir eine Wahl gehabt hätten, denn wenn wir diese Einigung torpediert hätten……"

"Wir hätten etwas mehr nachforschen können, oder ihn deutlich effektiver ausnutzen können wie es Harry vermutlich tat."

"Effektiver Ausnutzen? Wer bist du und wann hast du Hermine entführt?" Sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, was ebenfalls erwidert wurde.

"Du weisst was ich meine Ron. Ich meine nur das mir dieses ganze Thema nicht wirklich gefällt."

"Du fragst dich wieso Harry und die Zwillinge so einfach zugestimmt haben? Nur damit sie die WWW-Produkte hier frei verkaufen dürfen?" Hermione weigerte sich zu glauben, das es wirklich so einfach gewesen war.

"Das war genau der Plan von Dumbledore Ron, und Harry würde Dumbledore nur zustimmen, wenn es seinen Zielen helfen würde."

"Du solltest ihm schreiben und Fragen, oder Frag einfach Ginny."

"Ginny hat seit dem Kampf mit den Werwölfen keinen Brief von ihm bekommen……und ich nahm an das du nicht möchtest, das ich ihm gegenüber zu freundlich bin."

"Seit wann hat dich das aufgehalten?" Dies war genau der Punkt, dachte Hermine brummelnd.

"Mir bedeuten deine Gefühle sehr viel Ron, und ich weiss das Harry und du euch derzeit nicht wirklich ausstehen könnt. Ich möchte nichts tun, was euch beiden noch weiter auseinander treiben könnte." Ron war es bisher wirklich gelungen, genau dieses Thema zu vermeiden, und jetzt war es genauso.

"Du kannst dich mit jedem anfreunden den du möchtest, Hermine, seien es Ginny, Harry oder sogar Draco. Ich weiss, das ich es in der Vergangenheit nicht so gesehen habe, aber ich möchte dich nicht unglücklich machen. Ich werde nicht glücklich darüber sein, aber dein Wohl ist mir in dieser Beziehung wichtiger." Es waren Worte wie diese, welche Hermine immer wieder an Ron bewunderte, denn sie spürte das er sie wirklich ernst meinte.

"Ich werde mit Sicherheit mich nie mit Draco Malfoy anfreunden, das kann ich dir versichern."

"Wieso nicht? Ich sage nicht das dies eine schlechte Sache wäre."

"Er hat die Seiten gewechselt, weil es nötig war Ron, nicht weil er denkt das es das richtige sei. Ich kann ihm die fünf Jahre verbalen Missbrauchs nicht verzeihen, besonders nicht weil es ihm nicht Leid tut. Ich weiss, das es so aussieht als träfe es auf Neville zu, aber ich weiss definitiv das dem nicht so ist."

"Das gilt auch für mich Hermine, vertrau mir da bitte. Ich weiss das wir uns nicht selbst rächen können, aber vielleicht kann Bill etwas tun. Wir beide verstehen uns noch recht gut, und ich werde ihn beim nächsten Treffen darauf ansprechen. Ich verspreche dir, das Draco Malfoy und ich niemals Freunde werden." Hermine entschied sich nun, da das Thema Freundschaft heute wichtig zu sein schien, ebenfalls eine Frage zu stellen:

"Sind Harry und du noch immer Freunde?" Es sah nun so aus als wäre Ron bereit darüber zu sprechen.

"Es wäre einfach nur „ja" zu sagen, denn wir sehen uns praktisch nie und das würde die Dinge nicht verkomplizieren."

"Aber die Antwort ist immer noch nein?"

"Er sagte mir niemals das er weggehen würde Hermine, selbst jetzt, sieben Monate später, habe ich das noch nicht verkraftet." Er klang etwas nachdenklich als er dies sagte, aber sein Gesicht war ohne Emotionen. Außerdem bemerkte Hermione das er die Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Ron, ich war es dem er nicht vertraute, nicht du. Er dachte das ich es sofort Professor Dumbledore sagen würde um ihn aufzuhalten. Nebenbei war es nicht gerade hilfreich das wir ihm nichts von unserer Beziehung gesagt haben." Harry hatte ihr nie gesagt, das er es so empfand, aber seine indirekten Hinweise reichten dazu aus, um es Hermine zu verdeutlichen.

"Ich war sein bester Freund Hermine, jetzt bin ich nicht einmal der beste Freund meiner Familie."

"Fred und George werden sicher keine zehn Monate mit Professor Dumbledore in einem Schloss verbringen, und das weisst du auch." Überraschenderweise hatten sie die letzten Monate kaum über dieses Thema gesprochen, denn Hermine spürte durchaus das dort das grösste Problem lag, und Ron wollte sie nicht auf die Seite von Harry treiben……Ron war bei Leibe kein Trottel wie manche denken mochten.

"Vielleicht hätten wir das Angebot annehmen sollen, dann wären die Dinge wie früher."

"Ich weiss nicht wie gut wir in seine neue Gruppe passen würden Ron. Er scheint sich wirklich schnell dort eingelebt zu haben. Sie haben keine Verbindungen hier her, das wird ihm vieles vereinfacht haben."

"Sie schienen im Fuchsbau wirklich nett zu sein, Mum und Dad haben sie sofort gemocht." Selbst Ginny war genau davon ziemlich überrascht worden, allerdings hatten ihre Eltern auch Dean fast sofort akzeptiert.

"Ich weiss nicht, ich denke wir sollten abwarten wie es für die Zwillinge dort läuft." Ron zögerte nun.

"Ach komm Hermine, wenn irgendjemand sich anpassen kann dann sind es Fred und George. Nebenbei, sie haben bei der Verteidigung der Schule geholfen, oder nicht?"

"Ich weiss, ich meine nur……"

"Schreib ihm Hermine, ich weiss das du es möchtest. Oder bitte doch zumindest Ginny darum."

"Das werde ich, aber nur wenn du es auch tust."

"Das werde ich, aber nur weil du mich darum bittest. Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich sagen soll, ich bin sicher, das ihm Neville über die Gruppe berichtet."

"Stört dich das?"

"Nicht so sehr wie ich gedacht hätte, und die Sachen die er uns schickt sind wirklich gut. Ich kann die jetzige Situation akzeptieren. Ich mache Neville keine Vorwürfe deshalb, denn wir haben in dieser Sache eine Art Einigung gefunden." Hermione glaubte nicht recht daran, aber trotzdem akzeptierte sie die Antwort.

"In Ordnung, ich setze mich heute Abend mit Ginny zusammen und schreibe den Brief. Wir schicken ihn dann den Zwillingen, welche ihn Dobby geben können."

"Es könnte sein das Dobby auch heute hier ist, um bei Dean nach einer Lieferung zu fragen." Dean befand sich derzeit in einem leeren Klassenraum um die Nasenblut-Nougat und die Zaubergranaten herzustellen, die Produkte welche er am effektivsten herzustellen vermochte. Ginny mochte diese Lösung, denn Dean gab das meiste Geld für sie aus, und außerdem freute es sie, das ihre Familie ihren Freund akzeptiert hatte. Die Zwillinge hatten ihm in einem Schreiben mitgeteilt, das seine Arbeit von der Qualität absolut mit ihrer eigenen mithalten konnte, weshalb sein Gehalt leicht angehoben wurde.

Hermione und Ginny schrieben Harry an diesem Abend einen langen Brief, in dem sie viel über Ron berichteten, und sie hofften, das sich dadurch die Spannungen zwischen ihnen etwas lösen wurden. Sie gaben auch zögernd zu das sie ihm nicht geschrieben hatten, weil sie dachten das er sich zuerst melden würde, sobald er sich von den Verletzungen aus dem Angriff erholt hatte. Hier aber vernichteten sie ihren ursprünglichen Brief, da er ihnen nicht gefiel. Auch sie hatten ihren Stolz, und so war der zweite Versuch ein absoluter Erfolg. Dean hatte eine Lieferung abzugeben weshalb sie ihm den Brief mitgaben. Dobby erschien persönlich um ihn abzuholen, aber auf Grund der Problematik mit Dumbledore blieb er selten länger als eine Minute.

Harry's schnelle Antwort war sehr höflich aber auch sehr kurz gehalten. Er verstand durchaus ihre geteilte Loyalität, und das war durchaus erstaunlich das es so gut ahnte, aber das mochte daran liegen das Ron ihr Freund beziehungsweise Bruder war. Der Besuch im Sommer wurde überhaupt nicht erwähnt, aber er versprach ihnen, sich öfter bei ihnen zu melden. Er schrieb, das er derzeit sehr im Stress war, da die Quidditch-Spiele wieder begannen und er sich auf die Olympics vorbereiten musste, aber auch auf die Ankunft von Fred und George, aber er versprach ihnen mindestens zweimal die Woche zu schreiben. Es war so gesehen ein sehr netter Brief, und Hermine und Ginny fühlten sich sehr beschämt, das sie ihn derart ignoriert hatten.

Erst nachdem sie seine Antwort mehrmals gelesen hatten erkannten Hermine und Ginny, das Harry kaum etwas wichtiges geschrieben hatte, und meist nur ihre eigenen Ideen wiedergegeben hatte, in etwas anderer Form jedenfalls. Die Situation um Draco Malfoy wurde gar nicht erwähnt, ebenso wenig die Frage ob er Neville und Luna Hilfen bei den Verteidigungsübungen gab. Er beschrieb über zwei Absätze hinweg den Artikel über den „Vierzähnigen Gimmerslammer" aus dem Journal für Obskure Kreaturen, und seine Schreibweise war sehr höflich. Nicht so wie die von Luna, aber sehr ähnlich. Beide Mädchen aus Hogwarts waren nicht gerade glücklich darüber, aber wenigstens hatte er ihnen geantwortet. Und wie er es versprochen hatte, bekamen beide nun jeden Sonntag ähnliche Briefe von ihm und das für den Rest des Schuljahres.

Am nächsten Tag, einem Sonntag, kam es ebenfalls zu keinen Zwischenfällen in der abtrünnigen DA, denn so nannten sie diese auch, denn ihnen viel kein anderer Name ein. Es waren nun 15 Personen anwesend, und Draco war einer von jenen, welche eine doppelte Strategie fuhren. Dumbledore wusste von dieser DA-Gruppe, unternahm aber derzeit nichts gegen sie, allerdings verbat er Remus, bei den Treffen anwesend zu sein. Die reguläre DA, welche noch immer von Cho und Jack Sloper geführt wurde, traf sich meist Sonntags, und Draco bemerkte recht schnell, das ihm die irreguläre DA-Version auf lange Sicht hin besser gefiel. Das lag wohl zum Teil an Harry's Einfluss, denn es war eindeutig das er Cho und ihrer Gruppe definitiv nicht half. Draco wurde von beiden Gruppen akzeptiert, und er hielt sich in der Regel aus den Diskussionen heraus, außer wenn er direkt etwas gefragt wurde. Er wusste, das er einige Brücken wieder aufzubauen hatte, und während er seine früheren Aktionen zum Teil zumindest akzeptierte, so verstand Draco aber durchaus das er auf Grund genau dieser beurteilt wurde. Harry hatte sich bisher nicht dazu geäußert, obwohl Neville und Luna es in ihren Briefen erwähnt hatten, aber seine Antworten ignorierten diese Problematik völlig.

Die Slytherins blieben aus unbekannten Gründen unter sich, und ignorierten Draco bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Wenn sie ihn ansahen dann nur mit Verabscheuung. Es gab auch hin und wieder Beleidigungen von Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode. Er ignorierte diese allerdings gezielt, da er nicht wusste, in wie fern seine neuen Hauskameraden ihn in einem Kampf unterstützen würden. Der März endete ohne direkte Konfrontation, aber nun begann die Quidditch Saison wieder und es war sehr wahrscheinlich das Draco als Jäger eingesetzt würde. Gegen Slytherin.

Donnerstag, 11. März 1997

Klassenraum A für Verteidigung

14:00 Uhr

Der Verteidigungsklassenraum A in dem neuen Gebäude sah genauso aus wie der alte: Ein einfacher Straßenzug, ähnlich dem aus der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, als sie das Massenduell ausgeführt hatten. Die Schüler waren ziemlich aufgeregt, während sie ihre Bücher am Straßenrand ablegten, und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Ripley kam nun kurz darauf herein, gefolgt von Professor Murray und Kate Atkinson, einer Gruppenführerin der Auroren aus Milwaukee, welche schon während der Kämpfe in der Schule gewesen war.

"Hallo zusammen, die heutige Übung ist etwas angepasst worden, und deshalb habe ich mir etwas Hilfe mitgebracht. Ihr alle kennt und liebt Professor Murray, und als weitere Hilfe ist heute Kate Atkinson, eine Veteranin aus dem Aurorenhauptquartier in Milwaukee heute anwesend." Ripley, der sich von seinen Verletzungen vollständig erholt hatte, vergrößerte einen Beutel den er trug, und holte drei recht große Objekte hervor, wobei er selbst eines behielt und die anderen an Atkinson und Murray weitergab. Die meisten Schüler erkannten sie nun. Es waren Gewehre. In gewisser Weise jedenfalls.

Es waren Paintball Gewehre.

"Die heutige Stunde wird sich mit der Abwehr von Muggelwaffen befassen. Wir werden sicher keine echten Waffen verwenden, wobei Harry und ich genügend Erfahrungen mit ihrer Wirkung haben."

"Amen." In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde für Verteidigung hatten Harry und Ripley ihnen ihre Narben gezeigt.

"Vielen Dank Harry. Wir werden also diese kleinen Dinger hier verwenden. Sie verschießen Farbbälle, und sie verursachen eigentlich keine Schmerzen, außer sie treffen euch in bestimmten Regionen, aber sie verursachen keine Verletzungen. Professor Murray und Miss Atkinson werden mich als Schützen unterstützen, während ihr mit den Repulsar-, Petrificus Totalus-, oder Betäubungszaubern reagieren könnt. Aber keinen anderen, und das Verbot gilt auch bis auf weiteres für Schilde. Keine Aufrufzauber, Harry, und nichts was dazu führt, das ich erneut zu Dr. Carter muss. Er ist ein netter Mann, aber ich habe ihn nun besser kennen gelernt als es mir lieb ist. Es werden drei Gruppen gebildet. Zuerst Ray, Claudia, Reiko und Amanda. Dann Eric, Harold und Liesel. Und zum Schluss Harry, Sophie und Drew."

"Das Ziel dieser Übung ist es, nicht getroffen zu werden. Das meine ich wörtlich. Wir drei werden euch beschießen, während ihr es ebenfalls tut. Ein Treffer in einem Arm oder einem Bein mit einem Paintball bedeutet, das dieses Glied nicht mehr einsetzbar ist. Ein Treffer im Kopf oder Oberkörper führt zu eurem Ausscheiden. Für jeden der überlebt und für jeden Treffer bei uns gibt es Bonuspunkte. Erste Gruppe, nehmt eure Positionen ein, ihr habt zwei Minuten zur Vorbereitung." Die vier versammelten sich gut eine Minute lang, bevor sie sich in Paare aufteilten: Ray und Amanda, sowie Claudia und Reiko. Die anderen beiden Gruppen fanden gute Beobachtungspositionen und sahen, wie diese Gruppe binnen zwei Minuten ausgeschaltet wurde, wobei sie kaum zum Schuss kamen. Ray hätte Murray beinahe getroffen, aber in dem Moment wurde er von Atkinson am Ohr getroffen.

Die zweite Gruppe hielt genau drei Minuten länger durch, hauptsächlich aber, weil die Finger der Schützen zu ermüden schienen. Eric Liddell hielt am längsten durch, und es gelang ihm, Ripley mit einem Pulsarzauber in den Arm zu treffen, wodurch er für 15 Sekunden ausgeschaltet war. Harry beobachtete nur die Schützen und suchte nach Schwächen und Gewohnheiten. Nach einer fünf minütigen Pause, während der Harry, Sophie, und Drew keinerlei Planungen machen durften, begann die Übung wieder. Die drei Jugendlichen begaben sich in Position, wobei Harry am nächsten an den Schützen stand gefolgt von Drew und Sophie. Harry befand sich ziemlich genau 15 Meter von dem nächsten Schützen entfernt, in diesem Fall Ripley.

Während sie sich auf die Übung vorbereiteten, erinnerte sich Harry nun wieder an den Kampf, und seine Augen verdunkelten sich als er wieder die Kugeln hörte die auf ihn abgefeuert wurden. Ripley wollte gerade das Startsignal geben als er dies sah. Er hob kurz seine Hand in Richtung von Murray und Atikinson, und wartete bis Harry wieder einsatzbereit war. Nach knapp 10 Sekunden war Harry wieder bereit und Ripley zählte von drei abwärts.

"DREI!"

"ZWEI!"

"EINS!"

"FEUER!"

Die drei Schützen zielten alle auf Harry, um ihn direkt auszuschalten. Dies war aber keine sehr gute Idee, da es Harry irgendwie durch willkürliche Bewegungen gelang, den Schüssen auszuweichen, während er bis auf fünf Meter an Ripley heran kam und selbst schoss. Hierdurch gelang es Drew und Sophie ohne abgelenkt zu werden selbst zu feuern, und durch Zufall zielten beide direkt auf Murray, welche von einem Repulsar und dem Petrificus Totalus getroffen wurde, wodurch sie nach hinten geworfen wurde. Harry sah das Murray ausgeschaltet war und griff nun Ripley direkt an, und zwar mit mehreren Repulsar, wodurch dieser sein eigenes Feuer einstellen musste um auszuweichen.

Ripley sah nun das Harry beschäftigt war, während Drew und Sophie auf Atkinson vorrückten, welcher am weitesten entfernt war und am schlechtesten Zielte. Sie setzten nur Stunner ein und hielten sie binnen Sekunden dort fest, wobei Drew von links zielte und Sophie von rechts. Drew traf sie mit seinem sechsten, Sophie mit ihrem fünften Zauber, und beide trafen sie gleichzeitig, wodurch sie gut 10 Fuss nach hinten geschleudert wurde, wo sie ohnmächtig liegen blieb. Damit blieb nur noch Ripley übrig, welcher seine Beine geheilt hatte, und nun zum Angriff über ging. Er traf Harry's rechten Arm und Drew's rechtes Bein, bevor ihn ein regelrechter Hagelsturm an Stunnern ausschaltete, wobei Harry sowohl seine linke als auch seine rechte Hand benutzte. Die anderen beiden und Ripley wurden kurz danach wieder aufgeweckt und er wandte sich an die Klasse.

"Wieso überrascht es mich nicht das diese spezielle Gruppe uns besiegt hat. Harry, was denkst du war hier der Unterschied?" Harry sprach nun aus was er für das offensichtlichste hielt.

"Nun, wenn ihr drei schon alle auf eine Person zielt, so solltet ihr ihn oder sie besser schnell besiegen, denn sonst bekommen die anderen freies Schussfeld."

"Das ist so korrekt, aber eure Fähigkeit den Schüssen derart auszuweichen hat mich doch überrascht. Drew?"

"Er hat recht, eure Strategie war nicht gut, und nachdem ihr ihn nicht getroffen habt, hattet ihr nicht wirklich eine Chance." Sophie meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Er hat recht, allerdings müssen wir davon ausgehen, das die Werwölfe besser im Waffenumgang trainiert sind, weshalb diese Übung nicht ganz realistisch war." Dies war eine harte Kritik, aber sie traf zu, weshalb kaum jemand protestierte.

"Gute Arbeit ihr drei, wirklich beeindruckend. Jetzt werden wir die Dinge etwas komplizierter gestalten. Es werden jetzt zwei Schützen sein, und nur ein Verteidiger. Hier gelten die selben Regeln, ihr habt fünf Minuten zur Planung, aber nur ihr alleine. Harry, kommst du bitte kurz her." Murray und Atkinson erholten sich schnell von ihrer Niederlage, und luden ihre Waffen erneut. Harry trat nun zu seinem Lehrer.

"Geht es dir gut Harry?" Harry wirkte recht aufgewühlt und schien es abstreiten zu wollen.

"Mir geht es gut Sir, wir haben immerhin gewonnen." Dies war korrekt, aber nicht der Grund der Frage.

"Nein Harry, du weisst was ich meine, kurz vor dem Beschuss. Du schienst einige Sekunden lang abwesend zu sein."

"Ich weiss, ich habe mich nur kurz an jenen Morgen erinnert."

"Du hast einen inneren Rückblick, das kommt vor."

"Das kam es noch nie."

"Nein, denn wenn du Magie mit Magie bekämpfst, hast du eine Verteidigungsmöglichkeit, denn die Zauber bewegen sich nicht so schnell, das ist ein echtes Duell dann. Kugeln sind unberechenbar, nicht so persönlich und weit stärker Zufallsbestimmt."

"Haben wir deshalb solche Angst vor einem Krieg mit den Muggeln? Die Unberechenbarkeit?" Ripley lächelte nun leicht.

"Oh mit den Muggeln kämen wir relativ leicht zurecht, wenn es nötig wäre. Ein paar Imperius-Flüche für die wichtigsten Anführer der Muggel würden reichen. Wir können uns anpassen, im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen und den Vampiren, denn da wären zum einen der Vollmond und der Blutdurst respektive. Ja, es wäre besser, wenn die Muggel nicht von uns wüssten, aber ich plane keinen Krieg mit ihnen zu führen." Harry war sich dessen sicher, und Greenleaf sah es praktisch genauso, aber trotzdem war er nachdenklich.

"Ich habe, seit ich Okklumentik beherrsche, keine Albträume mehr, aber als ich sie mit der Waffe sah….."

"Mir ging es genauso Harry, ich musste auch einen Moment innehalten, als ich sie befreite. Joanne ging es genauso. Ja, wir sind Soldaten, aber wir sind auch Menschen, allerdings auch sehr talentierte Menschen."

"Das ist also normal?"

"Ja das ist es, Muggelsoldaten geht es genauso, den meisten jedenfalls. Wir werden diese Übung in einem Monat erneut durchführen und sagt mir dann, wie es euch dann geht."

"Das werden wir, vielen Dank Professor Ripley."

"Gern geschehen Harry. Bereite dich bitte vor, aber geh als letzter."

"Verstanden."

Das zwei gegen einen war ein totales Desaster für die meisten Schüler, denn Murray und Ripley waren die Schützen, und agierten sehr schnell als Team. Nur Drew gelang es einen Treffer zu landen, bevor Harry kam, welcher beide ausschaltete, wobei er dabei jeweils einmal in jedes Bein und den rechten Arm getroffen wurde. Die Farbe konnte ohne Magie entfernt werden, und die Schüler akzeptierten es relativ schnell als verbesserte Form der monatlichen Übungen. Harry war der schnellste von den Schülern, was auch daran lag das er einer der kleinsten war. Ray Elwood fragte recht direkt, ob die Schüler ebenfalls das Schießen üben dürften, und die Antwort war „beim nächsten Mal vielleicht".

Schließlich lenkte Ripley ein und bildete Teams mit je einem Schützen. Dies führte zu Problemen für den Schützen, und sie verloren alle Duelle, sofern man dieses Gemetzel so nennen konnte. Harry, der etwas neues probieren wollte, schloss sich Claudia an, und sie besiegten Ripley binnen weniger Sekunden, wobei Harry ihn mit Pulsarzaubern ablenkte, während Claudia sich so positionierte, das sie freies Schussfeld hatte.

Man musste auch beachten, das dies die erste Stunde war, wo Ripley selbst teilgenommen hatte, zumindest wenn man vom vierten Schuljahr absah, wo er sie das letzte Mal unterrichtet hatte. Heute hatte er noch auf Einzelduelle verzichtet, denn er ahnte, das Harry und Drew den Rest problemlos besiegen würden, weshalb die anderen nicht viel lernen würden. Und ein Duell zwischen Harry und Drew wäre zwar sehr interessant, aber Ripley ahnte, das Harry zu schnell für den anderen sein würde. Allerdings ging er davon aus, das Drew's Wissen über Zauber noch immer das von Harry überstieg, denn er wusste nichts von der Bibliothek im Koffer, was aber auch auf alle Lehrer außer Lyman zutraf, allerdings hatte letzterer sie auch noch nicht gesehen. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm machte sich Sorgen, wie ein Match zwischen Harry und ihm ausgehen mochte. Er wusste, das er noch immer deutlich mehr Erfahrung hatte als Harry, aber auch mehr theoretisches Wissen, aber es würde sehr knapp werden.

Der Unterricht endete endete damit, das der Lehrer den Schülern die Gelegenheit gab, die Paintball-Waffen ein paar mal auf eine Wand abzufeuern. Eric Liddell war ein Muggelgeborener, und es stellte sich heraus, das er schon einmal Paintball gespielt hatte, weshalb er am besten damit klar kam. Sie hatten allerdings alle ihren Spaß dabei, und Ripley gratulierte mental seinem Boss für diese Idee. Diese Stunde würde sich am nächsten Tag bei den Siebtklässlern genauso wiederholen, und keiner von ihnen überlebte die Stunde ohne mindestens einen „Tod", anders als Harry. Ripley überlegte derzeit, beide Klassen für ein gemeinsames Duell zusammenzulegen, entschied sich aber, dies für die Zeit nach den Olympics aufzuheben. Er ging davon aus das die älteren Schüler zumindest eine gewisse Vorahnung haben sollten, was Harry zu Leisten vermochte.

Samstag, 22. März 1997

7:50 Uhr ET

Cafeteria der Marquette High School

Marquette, Michigan

Die Gruppe, gefolgt von einigen anderen Sechstklässlern, traten durch die Türen und gingen zu den Tischen für die Eintragung in die Listen. Den Listen für die SAT. Über 80 Prozent der Sechstklässler von Great Lakes waren anwesend, alle in entsprechender Schuluniform, wobei dies für die normalen Schüler bereits ein gewohntes Bild war: die Invasion der Privatschüler. Great Lakes, die Muggelversion jedenfalls, hatte eine recht exzentrische Reputation bei den Einwohnern, denn dies war das einzigste Mal das man die Schüler überhaupt sah. Eine leer stehende Farm, acht Meilen von Great Lakes entfernt, war so angepasst worden, das sie wie eine Schule aussah, jedenfalls für jene die daran vorbei fuhren. Es waren aber keinerlei Besucher zugelassen, und alle nichtmagischen Bewerbungen wurden ungeöffnet aussortiert.

Die Jugendlichen stellten sich an den Tischen auf und Harry sah zum mindestens dreißigsten Mal zu Sophie und flüsterte:

"Gebt mir bitte endlich eine Erklärung dafür, wieso zur Hölle ich überhaupt hier bin?"

"Du machst mich wirklich glücklich, wenn du deinen Samstag Morgen dazu verwendest, mir Glück zu bringen." Das war ein neuer Kommentar, und Harry wollte nun nicht nicht weiter darüber diskutieren.

"Na gut, nun bin ich schon einmal hier. Solange ihr nicht von mir erwartet, übermäßig gut dabei abzuschneiden. Wisst ihr, wann ich das letzte Mal eine derartige Unterrichtsstunde besucht habe? Das war 1991 Sophie, und das ist sehr lange her."

"Es ist für uns alle das selbe Harry, du hast die Vorbereitungen ja gar nicht gemacht, anders als wir. Der Durchschnittswert in den SAT von Great der letzten 10 Jahre liegt bei 1210. Dies ist ein sehr guter Durchschnittswert. Kristy Penman schloss letztes Jahr mit 1600 ab, weshalb sie nach Harvard zugelassen wurde." Kristy war Drew's „Freundin mit einigen Verbindungen". Harry wusste durchaus das die anderen wirklich gut abschneiden mussten, um den Schnitt zu halten, sollte sein Ergebnis ebenfalls zählen. Seine Vorahnungen, das Sophie ihn für den Test eintragen würde, hatten sich als richtig erwiesen, wobei es eine Art Verschwörung der gesamten Gruppe gewesen war, denn insgesamt hatten sie sich die Gebühren unter einander geteilt. Harry hatte öffentlich Rache geschworen, und dachte ernsthaft über einen regelrechten Krieg der Scherze gegen die sechs nach.

Sie stellten sich in der Reihe an und holten ihre nötigen Materialien. Die Gruppe saß insgesamt an drei Tischen die nahe bei einander standen: Sophie, Harry, und Drew an dem einen, Jonas und Warrick an einem weiteren, und Claudia und Reiko an dem dritten in einer Ecke. Um genau 8:00 Uhr begann der Test. Er dauerte insgesamt 4 Stunden, und Harry hasste jede einzelne Sekunde davon, denn es war schlimmer als die OWL im letzten Jahr, allerdings auch ohne Unterbrechungen……..wenn man von einem übernervösen Muggel der nach gut 45 Minuten in Panik geriet, aber den Lehrern gelang es ihn zu beruhigen. Harry war einer der wenigen welche überhaupt aufpassten, denn dies war für ihn die einzigste Ablenkung an diesem Morgen. Aber auch diese vier Stunden gingen vorüber:

Harry verließ die Cafeteria und war recht zufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Es gab zwar Teile welche ihn noch leicht verwirrten, aber insgesamt war er nun doch recht optimistisch. Als die Schüler von Great Lakes m Bus zur Schule saßen wurde etwas gefragt:

"Also Harry? Wie denkst du hast du abgeschnitten?"

"Recht gut, jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Es ist nicht so das ich es brauchen würde, denn ich denke nicht das ich auf die Muggeluniversität gehen werde." Ray Elwood hörte dies und meldete sich zu Wort.

"Als wenn Quidditch dich Auslasten könnte." Harry grinste nun.

"Nein das würde es vermutlich nicht, und deshalb werde ich mich mehr mit WWW beschäftigen. Bei den Verkäufen und der Entwicklungsarbeit sind mehr Leute von Nöten, und ich werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen. Bei der jetzigen Geschwindigkeit dürften wir Zonkos gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts übernehmen können und das ist aus meiner Sicht auch gut so." WWW's Wachstumsrate stieg in exponentialem Tempo, und die Zwillinge hatten einige ihrer Entwicklungsarbeiten an Lee, Winky, und Dean abgeben können, welche jetzt insgesamt gut 35 Stunden die Woche bei der Herstellung halfen, während Fred und George jeweils gut 50 Stunden arbeiteten, sowohl für die derzeitigen Bestellungen und die Lagervorräte. Das große Ereignis war in knapp einem Monat, und die Zwillinge hatten allen Beteiligten Versprochen, das sie in dieser Zeit auch wirklich lernen würden.

"Was machen wir dann hier in dem Bus Harry?" Alle lachten nun.

"Wie hast du mich genannt Sophie? Deinen Glücksbringer?" Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn und küsste ihn nun sanft.

"Das stimmt, denn das bist du wirklich." Harry zuckte leicht grinsend mit den Schultern.

"Das ist besser als ihr Tampons im Laden zu kaufen." Hier war es kurz still, bevor alle anfingen zu Lachen.

Sophie's Gesicht war aus Harry's Sicht noch nie so hochrot gewesen, während Warrick ihm gegenüber mühe hatte, vor Lachen zu atmen. Harry wusste das er dafür leiden würde, aber es war es ihm wert. Selbst Riley Poole, der Fahrer des Busses an diesem Tage, musste kichern, während er den Motor anliess. Die Stimmung im Bus ähnelte der von euphorischer Erschöpfung, jetzt, wo alles vorüber war, ihr ihre Lehrer waren auch ob des verlorenen Wochenendes sehr nachsichtig gewesen und hatten auf Hausaufgaben verzichtet. Sie mussten nur die langfristigen Aufgaben erledigen.

Montag, 31. März 1997

Heute war der große Tag, Sophie erreichte ihr 17. Lebensjahr und wurde damit Volljährig. Sie hatte am Samstag bereits eine Karte und ein großes Geschenk von ihren Eltern bekommen, wobei es wegen der Portokosten etwas früher als nötig angekommen war. Ihrem Vater war nach seiner Gedächtnisanpassung um Januar eingepflanzt worden, das Sophie auf eine spezielle Schule für Muggelkunde ging. Peter Weir hatte ihr seit dem zweimal im Monat Briefe geschickt, und Sophie lernte nun ihren Vater als Erwachsenen kennen. Jetzt schien er durchaus umgänglich zu sein, und seine Briefe waren relativ lang und ähnelten denen eines Anwalts. Es gab Gerüchte, das er zum Bundesrichter aufsteigen könnte, und in seinem letzten Brief schrieb er das er sich darauf freuen würde, denn dies war im Prinzip sein Berufsziel gewesen.

Es war aber trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl für sie, aber auch ein trauriges. Sie hatte ihren Vater wieder zurück bekommen, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, aber auch auf Grund einer Lüge, einer Lüge über das was sie war. Sophie hatte nach der Anpassung einen Brief von Mitchell Baylor bekommen, in dem die nötigen Regeln für den Umgang it ihrem Vater erklärt wurden, und es bereitete ihr noch immer Probleme, im Sommer dorthin zu gehen. Die Ferien im Frühjahr begannen am Ende der Woche, wobei Montag und Dienstag noch von den Nachwehen des Kampfeschaos betroffen waren, aber sie hatte es vermieden, nach Springfield zu gehen. Der letzte Brief ihrer Mutter hatte angedeutet, das sie darüber traurig war, aber Sophie konnte noch kein echtes Mitleid empfinden, da die Mauer noch nicht ganz niedergerissen war, welche beide getrennt hatte. Aber insgesamt musste man sagen, das ihr das ganze doch Probleme bereitete und sie fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie die Dinge nicht vielleicht etwas früher hätte klären können. Reiko und sie hatten an einem Abend vor dem Schlafengehen darüber geredet, während Kelly und Miranda nicht anwesend waren.

"Ich frage mich was passiert wäre, wenn ich selbst dort hin gegangen wäre, ohne Zauberstab jedenfalls, nur um meine Mutter damit zu konfrontieren." Reiko hatte genau dies in den ganzen Jahren mehrmals vorgeschlagen, aber es gab etwas an Sophie, das sie jedes mal davon wieder abhielt. Außerdem vertraute sie weder Mutter noch Vater Weir das diese nicht irgend etwas tun würden, und eine Sophie ohne Zauberstab war schutzlos, wie alle anderen fünf aus der Gruppe. Der Zwischenfall im Januar hatte sie nur bestätigt, allerdings war sie nicht froh darüber.

"Ich weiss nicht Sophie, ich denke das es die richtige Vorgehensweise war. Deine Brüder haben sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet und es waren noch Ferien, und die Höflichkeit deines Freundes und seines besten Freundes sorgten dafür das sie zu dir hielten. Ich weiss nicht ob einer von ihnen es alleine geschafft hätte."

"So wie Harry es getan hat, er marschierte einfach in ein gegnerisches Haus und tat, was nötig war. Und es hat funktioniert, und das kann ich noch immer nicht ganz fassen, selbst nach den Monaten."

"Er kann sich wirklich sehr gut ausdrücken in diesen Dingen, und wir können alle noch etwas von ihm in dieser Beziehung lernen. Die Tatsache, das er seinen Zauberstab einsetzen durfte, hat sicher auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen." Reiko war der Meinung, das dies die Hauptursache gewesen war.

"Er kann ziemlich subtil sein."

"Das weiss ich, du musst mir Harry nicht schmackhaft machen. Wenn es Warrick nicht gäbe, sähe die Sache vermutlich anders aus." Harry und Warrick würden beide laut Lachen wenn sie dies gehört hätten, und Harry's gelegentliche Tagträume, einen Abhörzauber hier zu platzieren, würde dies nur noch eher verursachen, aber soweit würde er derzeit jedenfalls nicht gehen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen etwas über die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Zauber zu lernen, weisst du, für den Fall der Fälle."

"Ich denke nicht das du das solltest Sophie, nicht solange er es nicht vorschlägt. Du würdest es nur benötigen, wenn du nach England gingst und ich weiss das Harry alles tut um dies zu vermeiden."

"Was ist mit dem Sommer? Ich weiss, das er zu einem Besuch dort hin möchte."

"Ein Besuch ist die eine Sache Sophie, wir haben immerhin alle zu Weihnachten den Fuchsbau besucht, Ron einmal außen vor gelassen……..aber Harry wird sich über kurz oder Lang mit seinen Problemen dort beschäftigen müssen."

"Ich werde sicher nicht dort hin gehen und dort leben Reiko." Sie hatte dies Harry gegenüber nie sehr deutlich ausgesprochen, aber ihre Hinweise diesbezüglich waren recht eindeutig gewesen.

"Und Harry? Wird er hier bleiben? Ich weiss, das wir alle davon ausgehen, aber trotzdem."

"Wir müssen das erst in gut einem Jahr entscheiden."

"Glaubst du das du ihn dazu bringen kannst, hier zu bleiben?" Das war die Eine-Million-Dollar-Frage.

"Ich weiss nicht Reiko, aber ich weiss das ich es möchte."

"Was sagt er dazu?"

"Er sagt das er sich nicht entscheiden möchte solange Voldemort noch nicht besiegt ist."

"Siehst du, und das wussten wir bereits. Sophie, er muss mit dem Krieg abschließen bevor er sein weiteres Leben planen kann und das geht nur wenn er ihn gewinnt."

"Kann er denn überhaupt gewonnen werden?"

"Harry sieht es so. Während wir neulich vom Quidditch-Training zurück kamen erzählte er mir von einem Zauber der, fast wörtlich, Wasser in Wein verwandeln kann. Anschließend erwähnte er noch das der menschliche Körper zu 90 Prozent aus Wasser besteht. Sie es einmal so Sophie, ich möchte mich am liebsten unter meinem Bett verkriechen, und er macht noch solche Witze darüber. Er liest dies alles um vorbereitet zu sein. Er weiss, das der Typ in England ihn nicht ewig in Frieden lassen wird." Harry und Reiko hatten während der Vorbereitungen für Quidditch sehr viel mit einander geredet, und ihre Freundschaft war daran sehr gewachsen und ihr Verhalten unter einander in der Gruppe hatte sich dadurch ebenfalls deutlich verbessert.

"Was ist wenn er stirbt?" Reiko hatte diese Frage erwartet.

"Wir hätten alle während des Werwolfangriffs sterben können Sophie, wir leben nun einmal in einer gefährlichen Zeit. Das gilt auch für Muggel-Jugendliche. Denk an die Geschichte aus Dunblane in Schottland, wie wir gelesen haben. Wo dieser Typ um sich schoss und 16 Jugendliche tötete, bevor er sich selbst tötete? Harry sagte mir, das sie in Hogwarts nie davon erfahren haben, aber er war wirklich geschockt als er den Artikel in einer alten Zeitung gelesen hat. Das Leben ist im Industrie-Zeitalter nicht mehr viel Wert."

"Du klingst wirklich wie Professor Ziegler." Sie hatte den Mann oft genug erlebt, um dies zu wissen.

"Danke sehr, du bist mir wirklich ein guter Freund." Sie warf nun ihr Kissen auf Sophie, und eine Kissenschlacht begann, welche die nachdenkliche Stimmung beendete. Dies war vor drei Abenden gewesen und Sophie dachte noch immer daran, als sie aus dem Unterricht kam.

Sophie beendete ihre Nachdenklichkeit, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie sah sich suchend nach Harry um, der derzeit an einem der Computer ein Spiel zu spielen schien, denn er hatte heute morgen nur eine Unterrichtsstunde gehabt. Sie ging hinüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

"Hast du deinen Spaß während wir uns im Unterricht anstrengen müssen?"

"Es gibt immer interessante Dinge zu erledigen wenn ihr im Unterricht seid."

"Wirklich witzig, ich werde mich daran erinnern, wenn ich einen guten Stundenplan im nächsten Jahr bekommen sollte."

"Unsere Stundenpläne ändern sich im nächsten Jahr? Wir werden doch die selben Fächer wie jetzt haben."

"Nein, soweit ich weiss werden sie angepasst. Ich denke auch das du in den fortgeschrittenen Verwandlungskurs wechseln wirst." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er das Spiel beendete.

"Warrick's ist derzeit der beste, und wenn es nötig ist, werde ich es so einrichten, das er es auch bleibt. Er sollte zumindest in einem fortgeschrittenen Kurs sein, und ich bin gerne in einem recht angenehmen Kurs, besonders wenn Wash ihn unterrichtet." Wash brachte immer wieder interessante Dinge mit ein, damit Harry das Interesse nicht verlor. Harry schloss die Dateien an denen er arbeitete, denn er hatte nebenbei an einem Aufsatz für Verzauberungskunst gearbeitet und stand auf.

"Wieso Harry, das ist so……wie würden die Zwillinge sagen? So Slytherin von dir."

"Bitte fang nicht damit an. nebenbei, es passt eher zu Hufflepuff als zu Slytherin. Slytherins denken nur daran was für sie am besten ist, während die Hufflepuffs absolut Loyal zu ihren Freunden sind."

"Erzähl nur bitte nicht Warrick von deinem kleinen Plan."

"Es ist kein Plan sondern nur eine Überlegung. Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, denn er ist derzeit aus eigener Kraft erster."

"Um so besser. Also, was machen wir heute Abend?" Er sah sie komisch an, denn sie hatten dies bereits mit den anderen besprochen.

"Wir werden eine Party im Koffer veranstalten, nicht das es eine wirkliche Überraschung ist, denn es ist dein Geburtstag. Du bist jetzt 17 Jahre alt, und ich bin so eifersüchtig." Die Gruppe hatte ihr zum Frühstück ein Geburtstagsständchen gehalten, während Dobby wie wild gewinkt hatte und alle dazu eingeladen hatte. Er mochte sehr zur Sophie's Entsetzen die erste Aufnahme dazu nicht. Bei der zweiten waren viel mehr Leute anwesend, denn fast alle Anwesenden waren auf Dobby's Drängen dazu gekommen. Sophie mochte Dobby, aber in dem Moment wollte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgen. Als sie diesen Wunsch hörten, begannen Harry und Jonas sofort zu überlegen, wer einen Ringkampf zwischen Sophie und Dobby gewinnen würde. Nur die Anwesenheit von Zeugen hatte einen Mord in dem Moment verhindert.

"Ohne Scherz, ich meine, was werden WIR heute Nacht machen. Bleibst du bei mir?" Ahhhhh, dachte Harry. Sie hatten das Thema bereits am Valentinstag besprochen, aber er hatte damit gezögert es erneut anzusprechen. Er merkte nun, das er unbedingt das Thema wechseln sollte.

"Ja im Koffer. Das möchte ich. Genau." Damit es zu keinerlei Störungen kam. Sie kicherte nun etwas, als sie seinen Blick sah.

"Aber bist du denn nicht Nervös."

"Natürlich bin ich nervös, davon abgesehen. Wieso, du nicht?" Sie war nun hochrot im Gesicht.

"Natürlich bin ich das, und was meinst du mit „davon abgesehen"?"

"Ich denke wir dürfen nervös sein, das macht es so besonders. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, wäre es nichts besonderes." Sophie lächelte nun.

"Wow, ich bemerke immer wieder das du nicht so bist wie viele andere Jungen."

"Es ist der Waliser in mir, sie gelten als romantisch." Nun lachten beide.

"Wir bleiben hier im Koffer oder? Wir könnten zwar entsprechende Zauber auf dein Zimmer legen, aber……"

"Nein, Nein und nochmals Nein, hier im Koffer oder nirgends. Ich werde ihnen mit Sicherheit keine Gelegenheiten geben. Ich werde sicherstellen das unser erstes Mal nur für uns beide zugänglich sein wird."

"Wie läuft dein Fehlinformationsprojekt?" Das war Harry's Idee um die Gerüchteküche anzuheizen, und dadurch auch etwas Ruhe vor den Gerüchten zu haben.

"Recht gut. Hast du von dem Gerücht gehört, das ich nächstes Jahr deine Kandidatur für die Präsidentenwahl finanzieren würde?" Die Wahlen zum Amerikanischen, magischen Präsidenten würden im November des Jahres 1998 beginnen.

"Du hast damit angefangen!?" Harry begann nun leicht zu Kichern, als sie zu einer der Couches hinüber gingen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben das sie es akzeptiert haben. Ich habe mit Nan letzte Woche Schach gespielt und wir haben darüber geredet, und sie wollte es in ihrem Haus verbreiten. Ich dachte nicht das irgend etwas dabei heraus käme, aber in dieser Beziehung lasse ich mich gerne eines Besseren belehren."

"Sie hat den Scherz erkannt?"

"Ja sicher, deshalb ist sie so überzeugend. Das Mädchen eignet sich wirklich zu einer Schauspielerin." Nan Mahon war durchaus hübsch, und hatte vor, in Hollywood den Durchbruch zu versuchen. Harry sah sie allerdings als kleinere Schwester, und war dazu übergegangen, alle die sie seiner Meinung nach falsch ansahen, mit Blicken zu ermorden. Nan mochte diese Idee, und sie hatte sich einige male mit Sophie unterhalten und beide kamen sehr gut mit einander aus.

"Ich mochte den über uns beide, und Reiko und Warrick, bei einer Doppelhochzeit nach dem Schulabschluss."

"Ich war es nicht der damit anfing."

"Du nicht? Etwa Warrick?"

"Ja, er sah wieviel Spaß es mir machte, und ging davon aus, das er es auch einmal versuchen könnte. Er wollte auch Jonas und Claudia einbeziehen, aber Jonas drohte damit ihn zu kastrieren……wieso auch immer." Sophie wusste es aber.

"Es bedeutet den Tod durch den Sturz aus einem Fenster oder so. Wie in Braveheart, wo der König den Freund seines Sohnes aus dem Fenster wirft."

"Möchte ich wissen woher du dieses Wissen hast?"

"Ich habe es irgendwo gelesen, weiss aber nicht mehr wo. nebenbei, nach der Party?"

"Nach der Party."

"Habt ihr ich überlegt, ob ihr Kelly und Miranda einladen möchtet?"

"Sagst du noch immer das du es nach Möglichkeit vermeiden würdest?"

"Ja."

"Nun, in dem Falle werden sie nicht hier sein. Ich möchte nach Möglichkeit keine Fremden im Koffer haben. Rick und Terry sind eine Sache, denn sie wissen durchaus wie ich reagieren würde, wenn hier irgend etwas fehlen würde……aber Kelly und Miranda sind etwas ganz anderes."

"Weil du kein Mädchen terrorisieren konntest?" Wenn du nur von dem Angebot bezüglich Umbridge wüsstest, dachte Harry. Er hatte dieses Kapitel niemanden in Great Lakes gesagt, und nur Fred und George wussten davon. Beide hatten ihm zugestimmt, das er dazu gerechtfertigt gewesen wäre, aber auch das er sich danach dafür schämen würde. Beide waren etwas enttäuscht gewesen, das Rufus ihnen das nicht auch angeboten hatte, als er sich bei Ihnen bezüglich des Eides für Draco Malfoy gemeldet hatte.

"So in etwa. Was gibt es zum Abendbrot? Was hast du Dobby und Winky als deinen Wunsch gesagt?"

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt das sie das machen sollen was sie möchten, denn ich habe nicht wirklich eine Lieblingsspeise." Sie hatte ihm das schon vorher gesagt, aber er dachte einfach das sie zu fast allem an Speisen ja sagen würde.

"Und der Kuchen?"

"Oh Deutsche Schokolade mit Sicherheit, aber ihr werdet das meiste Essen müssen, denn ich denke ich nehme nur ein Stück."

"Du kannst gern mehr als einen haben, wir machen dir gerne jeden Tag einen wenn du möchtest. Du bist dünn genug für zwei Stücken Kuchen."

"Ich weiss das, danke, aber ich habe einfach keinen so großen Appetit, im Gegensatz zu gewissen Leuten."

"Ich liebe das Essen, was möchtet ihr von mir." Reiko und Warrick kamen nun herein, und die Gespräche drehten sich um den Rest der Woche, in der sie ab Morgen, 16 Uhr Unterrichtsfrei haben würden. Besuche bei den Familien waren möglich, aber die Tradition lag darin, das alle hier blieben und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, und sich auf die Olympics vorbereiteten. Die Vorausscheidungen der Olympic für jedes Haus würden Ende April beginnen, und die eigentliche Veranstaltung war in der letzten Woche des Mai. Als Drew, Jonas, und Claudia herein kamen, zog sich die Gruppe in den Koffer zurück.

Dobby und Winky hatten sich für ein Buffet mit Meeresgerichten entschieden. Salate und frische Brötchen lagen ebenfalls bereit. Sophie, welche gerade von der Party erfahren hatte, bat um keinerlei Geschenke, aber das wurde trotzdem ignoriert. Es gab wieder sehr viele CD's, denn es waren immer gute Geschenke, während Harry ihr alle verfügbaren Comicbände von Foxtrot besorgt hatte. Er hatte die Comics von dem talentierten Zeichner Bill Amend in einer Tageszeitung gesehen, und er hoffte, das sie es mochte. Bill Amend war in keiner Weise mit dem jungen Schüler aus dem Quidditch-Team von Cortez verwandt, der Billy Amend hieß, und der doch sehr erstaunt war, das ein namensverwandter ein so bekannter Zeichner war. Die anderen hatten etwas mehr ……nun, persönliches, von Harry erwartet, und er ging gerne gegen ihre Annahmen vor. Die Bücher hatten fast 100 Dollar gekostet, weshalb es kein billiges Geschenk war. Er würde ihr zu ihrem Jahrestag im August einige wunderschöne Schmuckstücke schenken.

Die neue Musik lief den gesamten Abend über und sie genossen die Brettspiele und die UNO-Spiele. Dobby war noch immer der beste Pokerspieler und gleiches galt für UNO, und sie brachten ihm eher zögernd Monopoly bei. Hier war er aber nicht so gut, denn es hing sehr viel vom Würfelglück ab. Er hätte das Spiel beinahe gewonnen, aber noch war er nicht sehr gut. Noch nicht.

Die anderen gingen gegen 22:00 Uhr, wobei sie Annahmen, das Sophie und Harry noch etwas alleine sein wollten. Dies war auch durchaus korrekt, denn Harry war am Ende doch recht nervös geworden. Nur Reiko wusste was los war, denn Sophie wusste, das Claudia sie umzustimmen versuchen würde, denn gleiches war bei Reiko und Warrick geschehen. Harry hatte kein Interesse daran, irgend welche Vorwarnungen an Warrick, Drew, oder Jonas zu geben……welche hier drin deutlich mehr Erfahrung hatten als er, insbesondere aber Jonas. Er wollte keine Tips oder dergleichen, noch wollte er Fragen wie „Wie war es?" hinterher beantworten.

"Also, nun sind wir alleine." Sie saßen nun auf der Couch, welche Harry später für diesen Zweck in ein Bett verwandeln würde. Er stand kurz auf und versiegelte sicherheitshalber die Tür.

"Ja das sind wir, und du hast deutlich mehr gesehen um so nervös zu sein."

"Du erinnerst mich immer wieder daran."

"Das tue ich, und es ist sehr interessant."

"Ich ziehe scheinbar gefährliche Situationen an, bin aber hoch nervös, wenn es um den ersten Sex mit meiner Freundin geht?" Sie ärgerte ihn natürlich nur, aber Harry erinnerte sich derzeit wieder an die Gespräche mit Cho und Ginny über ihr erstes Mal, und unter anderen Umständen hätte es sicher Einfluss auf bestimmte Dinge.

Aber nicht dieses mal.

"So in etwa, es ist schon faszinierend."

"Möge mir der Himmel verzeihen, das ich hin und wieder wie ein normaler Jugendlicher reagiere."

"Das können wir nicht zulassen oder?"

"Nein können wir nicht, und ich bin gerne bereit weiter zu gehen."

"Ach ja die Romantik."

"Ich bin die gesamte Zeit über romantisch, danke. Hast du nicht zu deinem Geburtstag einen Comic bekommen? Das war mehr als ich von dir zu meinem bekam."

"Ich habe dich an deinem Geburtstag nicht gekannt!"

"Du hast mich zwei Tage später getroffen, also hätten ein paar Blumen dich nicht umgebracht oder?"

"Oh mein Gott!" Beide kicherten nun, und Harry stand zögernd auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Er nahm dann seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Couch:

"Commutatus!"

Es erschien ein großes Doppelbett, allerdings ohne irgend welche Decken. Harry öffnete eine Schublade und nahm eine heraus, welche er auf das Bett legte. Das Bett war etwas klein geraten, aber sie würden nicht viel Platz benötigen.

Harry wollte sie gerade wieder küssen, als ihm etwas wichtiges einfiel:

"Äh, benötige ich hier etwas bestimmtes?" Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

"Zum Beispiel?" Oh Gott, dachte er, ich muss es sagen.

"Zur Verhütung?" Wie in der Muggelwelt gab es auch hier keine Anti-Baby-Pille für Männer, weshalb normalerweise ein Kondom üblich war, außer…….

"Ich habe heute morgen etwas Kiplinger's genommen, es gibt keine Probleme. Sieh mich bitte nicht so an, es funktioniert. Frag einfach Reiko." Kiplinger's war die flüssige Anti-Baby-Pille und schmeckte wie Schokoladendrinks……nun ja, eigentlich war es genau anders herum, denn die Magiervariante war deutlich älter. Es war in genau dosierten Flaschen erhältlich die für diese Tage benötigt wurden und er hielt 24 Stunden.

"Oh ja, ich möchte Reiko wirklich über ihr Sexleben ausfragen."

"Ich weigere mich zu glauben das Warrick und du nicht darüber sprecht."

"Ja ich sagte dir ja das wir das nicht tun. Ein Gentleman spricht nicht darüber, oder besser gesagt er fragt nie danach. Und das gilt auch für mich."

"Ich dachte du wärst nur höflich und würdest ihn beschützen."

"Nun, ich weiss das sie Sex haben aber mehr nicht." So trocken dies klang, so nutzlos war es auch, denn sie zogen sich gleichzeitig gegenseitig aus, und sie beruhigten so ihre Nerven.

"Und Jonas gibt euch gegenüber wirklich nicht an?"

"Er gibt nicht an, aber er erzählt uns wenn er eine neue Freundin hat, damit wir zu der von der letzten Woche nicht zu freundlich sind, allerdings habe ich immer wieder Probleme diese auseinander zu halten." Dies war höflicher als es klang, und Sophie verstand dies durchaus. Beide waren nun nackt und Harry nahm sich die Zeit den Anblick zu genießen. Diesen Anblick hatte er in den letzten drei Monaten oft genießen dürfen, als sie diese Stufe erreicht hatten, aber er genoss ihn noch immer.

"Bist du bereit?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Mister. Und du?" Harry konnte sich an keinen 16jährigen Jungen erinnern, der unter diesen Umständen nicht bereit wäre, und er bildete hier keine Ausnahme.

"Ja Ma'am das bin ich." Er trat zu ihr und beide fielen auf das Bett.

Die Geräusche von quietschenden Matratzen sowie stöhnenden Jugendlichen waren während der nächsten Stunde zu hören, und das irgend jemand noch wach war um es zu hören. Dobby und Winky waren gebeten worden, heute Nacht bei WWW zu bleiben.

Sie lagen anschliessend nebeneinander, allerdings unter der Decke.

"Das war wunderschön, Harry." Harry hielt sie nur im Arm und genoss den Moment. Als Sophie ihm den Finger in die Rippen bohrte, sagte er:

"Oh ja, Definitiv. Nun, Erstaunlich ist das Wort, das ich vorziehen würde." Sie lächelte nun auf seinem Bauch.

"Oh ja, das auch. Es war aber sehr viel anders als das was wir bisher getan haben."

"Um einiges. Hat es sehr weh getan?"

"Es tat weh, aber nur ganz wenig. Ich bin froh das wir auf den richtigen Moment gewartet haben."

"Ich auch. Das war einfach nur wunderschön." Sophie kicherte nun.

"Sehe ich es richtig das du bereit für mehr bist?" So war es in der Tat.

"Ich möchte nicht das du morgen angeschlagen bist, das ist nicht nötig." Dies war die Antwort auf die sie gehofft hatte, denn er benahm sich wie ein Gentleman, weshalb die Gespräche wieder stoppten.

Die nächsten dreißig Minuten erklangen wieder nur quietschende Geräusche.

"Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, morgen den anderen Mädchen davon zu berichten, es wird genial."

"Jap Jap. Bist du nicht etwas übermütig."

"Ja das bin ich, und Warrick und Reiko werden etwas vermuten, wenn keiner von uns beiden heute Nacht in unseren Betten ist."

"Sollen sie soviel vermuten wie sie wollen, nur wir beide kennen die Wahrheit. Lass sie einfach im Unklaren darüber, Liebling."

"Ich liebe es wenn du deine politischen Planungen mit in unser Bett bringst." Hier lachte sie nun als sie das sagte, weshalb er es ihr nicht übel nahm.

"Ich versuche dich immer bei Laune zu halten."

"Nur Claudia hat es bisher nicht getan." Harry war nun der Meinung, etwas fragen zu können, das ihm schon länger durch den Kopf ging.

"Glaubst du das Claudia vielleicht Claudia……"

"Eher auf die andere Seite steht?"

"Nun, es würde mich nicht überraschen."

"Nein, sie steht auf Jungen Harry, das weiss ich. Wir haben einmal darüber gesprochen, und das mehr als einmal sogar. Sie wartet auf den richtigen Jungen der zu ihr passt, so wie bei uns beiden."

"Bist du dir sicher, das sie keine Mädchen mag? Vielleicht sollte ich die Karte öfter überprüfen."

"Nun gut, aber bitte frag sie nicht darüber aus. Ich denke sie hat einige Probleme mit ihren Hauskameraden." Nun, Harry mochte es überhaupt nicht wie das klang, und seine Stimme zeigte dies sehr deutlich.

"Wer sind sind sie und wie hart darf ich sie bestrafen?"

"Du hast das selbe gefragt, weisst du."

"Ja dir gegenüber, und ich wollte sie deshalb nicht unter Druck setzen. Niemand verärgert die Herumtreiber derart."

"Sie kommt mit ihnen klar Harry, und wäre vermutlich wenig erfreut darüber, das du annimmst, das sie es nicht könnte." So müde er auch war, da er sich 90 Minuten lang sehr verausgabt hatte, so klang Harry doch sehr ernst.

"Natürlich kommt sie mit ihnen klar Sophie, aber das sollte sie einfach nicht. Dafür bin ich da . Sie werden meine Freunde nicht mehr länger misshandeln." Sophie lenkte ihn nun ab, aber nicht auf die normale weise. Am nächsten Morgen sah die Sache allerdings anders aus.

Der nächste Morgen war kein Morgen der Schande, wenn man davon absah, das Harry Dobby hinauf schickte um zu sehen ob niemand dort war. Alle am Tisch sahen sie wissend an, aber alle freuten sich für Sophie, weshalb niemand auch nur irgend etwas dazu sagte. Harry, hatte auf Sophie's Bitten hin, Claudia nicht gefragt, wer über sie lästerte, aber sollte er je herausfinden, wer es war, so würde dieser sich bei Dr. Carter wiederfinden.

Während ihrer Ferien im Frühling verbrachten Harry und Sophie immer mehr Zeit zu Zweit im Koffer, und das nicht einfach so. Sophie hatte ihn um Training im Duellieren gebeten, wohlgemerkt nur unter den beiden, und er hatte ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt. Er schien sich darüber zu freuen, das sie sich dafür interessierte, und Sophie war wütend auf Reiko weil diese ihr zur Ablehnung damals geraten hatte……..wobei Reiko den Grund für die Wut nicht verstand.

Sie arbeiteten die nächsten fünf freien Tage an den fortgeschritteneren Zaubern und Übungen, da sie noch keine Hausaufgaben hatten. Sie arbeiteten wirklich hart daran, so hart, das sogar Sophie Drew gefährlich werden könnte wenn es nötig wäre. Der Rest der Gruppe dachte einfach das sie nur Sex hätten. Allerdings lagen sie nur zum Teil falsch damit.

Samstag, 05. April 1997

Winkelgasse, London

WWW

16:00 Uhr GMT

Fred und George sahen ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster des Ladens, in dem sie während der Tageszeit in nächster Zeit nicht sein würden. Lee würde jeden Moment zurückkehren, und dann würden sie ihre Reise per Portschlüssel nach Boston beginnen, von wo aus sie per Flohnetzwerk nach Great Lakes reisen würden.

"Nun, hier sind wir Fred."

"Richtig, unser letzter Blick auf die Winkelgasse im Tageslicht, zumindest für knapp 3 Monate."

"Ich werde ja regelrecht nachdenklich."

"Ich habe wirklich Tränen in den Augen."

"Ich hoffe das dies alles die Probleme wert sind, 10 Wochen voller Hausaufgaben und NEWT's."

"Ich bin sicher das die nächste Woche die Hölle auf Erden sein wird, aber wir werden es überleben. Und wir haben ja noch immer die Quidditchspiele, denn Harry sagte das Geyser gar nicht überzeugt werden musste, uns wieder spielen zu lassen." Harry hatte seinen Satz noch nicht einmal Geyser gegenüber beendet, da hatte er schon zugestimmt.

"Zumindest haben wir die Koffer, und Angelina und Alicia können uns problemlos besuchen."

"Oh ja, ich hätte auch meinen Einspruch eingelegt, wenn es die Koffer nicht gäbe."

"Ich ebenso, diese Koffer waren eine geniale Idee. Peter Tyson hat sein Gehalt wirklich verdient." Lee unterbrach sie nun indem er wieder zurückkehrte, da er noch in der Apotheke war um einige Dinge für sie zu besorgen. Er würde ab heute jeden Tag einige Stunden frei haben, in denen Molly hier sein würde um sich um die Kunden zu kümmern. Sie hatte immer wieder versprochen, das sie keine Kunden an einem Kauf hindern würde, egal aus welchen Gründen.

"Seid ihr bereit zur Abreise?"

"Das sind wir. Du erinnerst dich noch an die Passwörter für die Koffer? Falls nicht kann Dobby sie jederzeit geben."

"Ich erinnere mich an sie. Habt euren Spaß dort drüben."

"Ich denke den werden wir haben. Wir werden dir von Quidditch berichten, dann kannst du den Laden an dem Tag schließen und mit Mum und Dad hinüber kommen."

"Ich kann dies nicht erwarten, wenn ihr drei wieder zusammen seid." Fred nahm nun ein Buch mit Eselsohren heraus, welches ihren Portschlüssel nach Reykjavik darstellte, ihrem Zwischenstop zwischen London und Boston. Die drei gingen nun aus dem Hinterausgang damit sie niemand sah.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf, wir sehen uns bald."

"Bitte brennt unseren Laden nicht nieder."

"Viel Glück euch beiden." George ergriff nun Fred's Hand, und sahen ihre Heimat zufrieden an:

"Activate!"

Sie erreichten die Portschlüsselstation von Island und entspannten sich eine Stunde lang, bevor sie weiter nach Boston reisten. Sie blieben dort ein paar Minuten und unterhielten sich mit dem Dienstabenden Auror über ihre Sümpfe. Die Regierung war mit der ersten Lieferung äußerst zufrieden gewesen, und hatte ihnen nun praktisch einen Dauerauftrag für 20 Sümpfe pro Monat erteilt, um jene im Training verbrauchten zu ersetzen. Die Sümpfe waren nicht unbedingt billig, aber Winky war problemlos in der Lage diese Bestellungen auszuführen. Nach einer weiteren Ruhepause verließen sie den Kamin im Büro von Professor Murray, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden. Sie sagten nun ihre Vorbereitete Begrüßung gleichzeitig.

"Hallo Ma'am, einen guten Nachmittag wünschen wir ihnen." Murray lächelte nun und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Es ist zwar noch später Vormittag, aber trotzdem herzlich willkommen euch beiden."

"Für uns ist es schon Nachmittags, dank der Zeitverzögerung durch die Portschlüssel, weshalb wir heute morgen sehr lange geschlafen haben." Sie sah sie an und bemerkte, das sie kein Gepäck bei sich hatten.

"Dobby hat eure Sachen?"

"Ja Ma'am, er bringt sie in den Raum von Harry bis wir unseren eigenen haben. Oder haben wir unseren eigenen?"

"Es gibt ein Reservezimmer das wir euch beiden geben können, ohne weitere Zimmerkameraden. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Harry und Warrick in ihrem derzeitigen Raum bleiben." Verdammt, dachten beide, bevor Fred einen Kompromiss vorschlug.

"Wenn sie es so sehen, Ma'am, dann akzeptieren wir dies, aber würden sie die beiden wenigstens in das Sicherheitssystem unseres Raumes integrieren, so dass sie hinein können? Harry hat es uns soweit erklärt, und es wäre deutlich einfacher auf diese Weise." Sie überlegte dies kurz und sah darin kein Problem.

"Das geht in Ordnung, solange er nicht immer dort schläft. Und bitte verwüstet den Raum während eurer Arbeiten nicht."

"Oh das ist bereits geklärt Professor, Harry verlegt seinen Koffer in unseren Raum. Deshalb auch die Bitte ihn einzufügen, denn der Koffer ist gross genug, damit wir darin gefahrlos arbeiten können." Hier klopfte es nun an der Tür und Heyman trat ein.

"Wie ich sehen sind die beiden heile bei uns angekommen. Wie war die Reise?"

"Island ist wirklich schön in dieser Jahreszeit."

"Wir waren aber niemals draußen George."

"Ich habe aus dem Fenster gesehen während ich auf Toilette war."

"Nun, das erklärt es natürlich." Heyman kicherte erneut.

"Seid ihr bereit für das Mittagessen? Oder ist das eher das Abendbrot für euch?"

"Wir freuen uns immer auf ein Essen, und Harry hat uns immer wieder über das fantastische Essen hier berichtet."

"Wir möchten aber keine 10 Gerichte die nur aus Hamburgern bestehen, denn Jonas erzählte uns die Geschichte von Weihnachten. Nein Danke." Murray sah Heyman nur an als wenn sie sagen wollte:

"Was zur Hölle habe ich getan?!" Heyman drehte sich zur Tür um und begann zu Kichern.

Die vier gingen nun nach unten, wo alle beim Essen saßen. Die Gruppe saß an einem deutlich grösseren Tisch als normalerweise, mit zwei weiteren Plätzen. Murray räusperte sich nun und stand auf, als sie zu ihrem Tisch ging.

"Wie ihr wisst, haben wir heute zwei neue Schüler unter uns. Ihr alle kennt Fred und George Weasley aus dem Februar, als sie bei der Rettung der Schule halfen." Fred und George winkten nun in die Runde.

"Viele von euch haben diese Geschichte schon gehört, in der Regel von Harry, wie Fred und George aus Hogwarts verschwunden sind, 10 Wochen vor ihrem Abschluss. Obwohl sie auf direkte Weg zu sehr erfolgreichen Kaufleuten waren, so entschieden sie sich doch dazu, ihren Schulabschluss zu machen, und dafür fragten sie mich ob sie es hier tun dürften. Jungs, wird euch das aus den Klauen eurer Mutter befreien?" Hier lachten nun einige.

"Das können wir nur hoffen Professor Murray."

"Es wird wohl nicht viel nützen, aber etwas Hoffnung ist immer eine Hilfe."

"Wir können nicht alles haben. Ursprünglich plante ich die Stühle zur Einteilung zu verwenden, da Fred und George gerne hier Quidditch spielen wollen und auch an den Olympics teilnehmen möchten" Harry hatte nichts von dem ganzen erzählt und die Schüler aus Shawnee, Jefferson, und Proctor sahen sehr hoffnungsvoll aus…….aber…….

"Aber auf Grund ihrer Leistungen im Kampf gegen die Werwölfe, habe ich ihnen gesagt, das sie direkt nach Cortez kommen werden, zu ihrem Partner Harry Potter, sofern sie es wünschen. Sie haben es gewünscht. Cortez, heißt bitte eure neuen Hauskameraden willkommen." Keine Einteilung und kein Verbot zu applaudieren, weshalb die Häuser zu Jubeln begannen, insbesondere aber Drew, Claudia, und Jonas. Die Zwillinge gingen nun zum Tisch der Gruppe, und schüttelten immer wieder die ausgestreckten Hände. Sie setzten sich links neben Harry.

"Wem spielen wir zuerst einen Streich?"


	21. The Adjustment Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 20

Samstag, 05. April 1997

Mittagszeit

Fortsetzung

"Also, wem spielen wir zuerst einen Scherz?" Harry rollte nun mit den Augen, während die anderen lachten.

"Ihr seid erst seit fünf Minuten hier!" Fred sah auf seine Uhr.

"Seit sieben Minuten Harry, unterschlage keine Zeit."

"Und das ist genau der Grund wieso wir heute noch nichts machen werden. Meint ihr nicht das es zu auffällig wäre?"

"Ich dachte das du dies mit Murray abgesprochen hättest?" Harry sah sich kurz um und bemerkte, das fast alle sie beobachteten, insbesondere die Lehrer. Er senkte nun seine Stimme doch deutlich ab.

"Könntet ihr das bitte nicht so laut aussprechen? Und die Bedingung für die Vereinbarung ist, das er wir nicht zu weit gehen und zumindest versuchen so subtil wie möglich zu bleiben."

"Du hast die gesamte Zeit damit verbracht die neue Karte zu benutzen, und hast nebenbei noch die untere Hälfte von Humpty Dumpty nach dem Umzug wieder zusammengesetzt…….wir müssen sie einfach benutzen." Die Karte der Herumtreiber Version II war in der Tat nach dem Wiederaufbau erneut überarbeitet worden, denn die Klassenräume und der Keller hatten sich verändert. Das ganze hatte zwar nur knapp drei Stunden gedauert, aber der Stress hatte sich auf Harry's Laune an diesem Tag niedergeschlagen. Es war nur gut, das keine Werwölfe in der Nähe waren, wenn man es so sagen durfte. Die Wut war erst abgebaut worden, nachdem Harry mit Dobby's Hilfe Zielübungen auf verschiedene Steine gemacht hatte. Er bemerkte das ihm dies doch durchaus half, und er war mit Dobby und Winky noch zwei weitere Male draußen gewesen, denn dort konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten.

"Fangen wir morgen an, ihr müsst euch erst eingewöhnen." Die Zwillinge stimmten dem zögernd zu und bestellten ihr Abendbrot, insgesamt jeweils ein Reuben Sandwich, und bald unterhielten sie sich alle in Ruhe. John Geyser und Ed Lattimore, beides Zimmerkameraden und sehr gute Freunde, kamen nun herüber und wurden vorgestellt.

"Es freut mich euch kennenzulernen, hat Harry euch schon von der Situation im Team berichtet? Ihr habt die Positionen als Jäger sicher sofern ihr möchtet." George antwortete nun.

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan, und wir werden sicherstellen, das wir das Jenkins, von der Harry uns erzählte dies auch zu spüren bekommt."

"Ich bin froh, das ihr dabei seid." Harry räusperte sich und sah zu Reiko.

"Da wir gerade von Sally Jenkins sprechen, da habe ich mich gefragt ob du an einem kleinen Wechsel interessiert wärst Reiko."

"Sie kann Warrick nicht haben, ich habe ihn viel zu Lange trainiert." Harry sah kurz zu Warrick und hätte beinahe etwas dazu gesagt, unterließ es aber. Allerdings zeigte sein Gesicht etwas gegenteiliges.

"In Ordnung, so wollte ich es zwar nicht ausdrücken, aber es ist mein Fehler das ich mich falsch ausdrückte. Ich habe mich gefragt ob du Lust hättest, in den nächsten beiden Spielen als Sucherin zu spielen." Am Tisch herrschte nun erst einmal Stille, denn nur die Zwillinge kannten diesen Plan, und selbst diese erst seit einer Woche. Reiko sah zu Geyser, und hob ihre Augenbrauen. Er überlegte nun laut:

"Das könnte funktionieren, der Sucher von Jefferson ist nicht gerade sehr gut, du könntest Kreise um ihn herum fliegen und er würde es nicht merken, und selbst Conner hatte letztes Jahr keine wirklichen Probleme mit ihm, sondern nur der Snitch war sehr stur. Eine interessante Idee. Seid ihr drei je als Dreierteam zusammen geflogen?"

"Ja, vor knapp 4 Jahren, damals wurde dieses Szenario im Training ausprobiert, als alle die Positionen gewechselt haben, und wir drei spielten jedes mal als Jäger. Stammt daher deine Idee Harry?"

"Exakt Fred, und ich habe im Sommer auch gegen beide Jäger von Jefferson gespielt, wir können sie definitiv schlagen. Reiko, was denkst du?"

"Sicher hätte ich Interesse als Sucher zu spielen, ich war so oder so am überlegen, vor deiner Ankunft mich als Sucher zu bewerben." Geyser dachte ein paar Sekunden lang darüber nach, und obwohl ihm diese Idee noch nie gekommen war, so begann er im Geiste schon die neuen Spielzüge und Ideen durchzugehen, welche er dank der wirklich guten Spieler ausführen konnte. Das Spiel gegen Jefferson würde auch erst in vier Wochen stattfinden.

"Gut, ich habe keine Einwände, und um Gottes Willen, Fred und George, bitte übertrumpft die dämlichen Jäger im Training nächste Woche." Lattimore hatte dies höchst amüsiert beobachtet, denn er war eigentlich nur der Kapitän des Quodpot-Teams.

"Ich bin sicher das ihr euch bei eurem letzten Besuch bereits umgesehen habt, aber solltet ihr noch Fragen wegen dem Unterricht haben, so wendet euch ruhig an John oder mich. Welche der Fortgeschrittenen Klassen habt ihr gewählt?"

"Nur Verzauberungskunst." Ed schien doch überrascht, denn er wusste nicht wie Grundverschieden die Zwillinge als Schüler früher gewesen waren……..nun ja, teilweise sicher noch immer waren.

"Wirklich, und nicht auch Verteidigung?" Fred und George sahen sich ironischerweise kurz an.

"Nun es stimmt, wir sehen derzeit nicht so aus als wenn wir kämpfen könnten und wollten, aber wir waren nun einmal nicht die besten Schüler bevor Junior hier uns „angestoßen" hat. Wir beide hatten ein „P" in unseren OWL's und selbst das konnten wir nicht glauben."

"In der Tat, ich dachte wir würden umgehend ein „T" bekommen. Wir würden vermutlich im normalen Unterricht ziemlich gut abschneiden, aber Regeln sind nun einmal Regeln, und wir wollen sie nicht über strapazieren." Harry griff hinüber und berührte Fred's Stirn.

"Komisch, du hast gar kein Fieber. Regeln sind nun einmal Regeln?"

"Ich denke das wir die Möglichkeiten von Professor Murray so oder so schon sehr stark belasten Harry, und deshalb werden wir um keine Gefallen bitten, welche wir uns nicht durch Leistung auch verdient haben."

"Verständlich." In diesem Moment kam Murray herüber, nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatte.

"Fred, George, ich habe diesen Nachmittag leider noch einige Termine, weshalb ich vorschlagen würde, das wir euch direkt in euer neues Zimmer integrieren." Sie wollte es vermeiden, den armen Heyman mit der jetzt wirklich fast hyperaktiven Gruppe heute noch zu konfrontieren. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, die Zwillinge unterzubringen, und sie dann Heyman vorzuwerfen, da er mit Sicherheit etwas Vergnügen in seinem Leben gebrauchen konnte.

"Sicher Ma'am, gehen sie einfach vor." Alle standen auf und Geyser und Lattimore folgten ihnen ebenfalls, so das eine recht große Gruppe nach Cortez ging. Das leere Zimmer, wobei jeder Jahrgang mindestens eines für jedes Geschlecht hatte, befand sich am Ende des langen Ganges, auf der linken Seite. Nun ja, ab heute hatten der sechste und siebte Jahrgang des Hauses bei den Jungen kein leer stehendes Zimmer mehr, dank der Engländer. Murray nahm die nötigen Zauberanpassungen vor, und gewährte Fred, George, Harry, und Warrick damit Zutritt zu dem Raum.

"Jungs, eure Stundenpläne werdet ihr morgen Nachmittag erhalten, aber die Unterrichtszeiten sind so oder so überall gleich, weshalb ihr euren Plan vermutlich schon binnen der nächsten 10 Minuten selbst zusammen habt. Noch irgend welche Fragen?" Die Zwillinge hatten keine mehr, weshalb beide den Kopf schüttelten.

"Gut, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendbrot." Sie wandte sich gerade zum gehen um, als Fred noch etwas sagte.

"Professor Murray?" Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Ja?" Die Zwillinge sagten nun gleichzeitig:

"VIELEN DANK." Murray lächelte, denn ihr war gerade klar geworden, das sie ihrer Schülerschaft mit den drei Engländern eine interessante Note hinzugefügt hatte.

"Gern geschehen." Sie ging nun, bald gefolgt von Lattimore und Geyser. Die Gruppe, die nun aus neun Personen bestand, sahen sich an, während Jonas sicherstellte, das die Tür verriegelt war. Harry sprach nun als erstes.

"Dobby!"

"Ja Harry?"

"Der Koffer hat ein neues Zuhause, würdest du ihn bitte holen." Dobby verschwand kurz und kehrte dann mit dem Koffer zurück. Harry öffnete ihn nun:

"Accio Karte!"

Die Karte landete direkt in seiner Hand, vor den neidischen Augen der anderen, abgesehen von Drew, denn Reiko und Sophie hatten diesen Teil der Zauberstablosen Magie noch nicht gemeistert, und die anderen hatten damit noch gar nicht begonnen.

"Hier ist sie, also welche Namen habt ihr gewählt?" Er hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, denn es war nur Logisch das sie auf der Karte erscheinen würden.

"Ich denke Jekyll und Hyde ist nur logisch oder?"

"Was wiederum sehr offensichtlich wäre."

"In Ordnung, ich merke eure Unlust dazu durchaus. Fred?"

"Harry, müssen es ernste Namen sein oder historisch genau?" Harry musste mühsam ein Augenrollen unterdrücken.

"Nun es dürfen keine schwachsinnigen sein, ansonsten liegt es bei euch." Fred grinste nun.

"Nun das lässt uns viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten nicht wahr? Ich bin Dr. Pepper." Harry mochte Dr. Pepper, und schon der Name machte ihn durstig. Er sah nun zu George, der eine ähnliche Idee hatte.

"Ich werde Snapple sein, ich habe etwas davon in einer Bar in London probiert und bin nun regelrecht abhängig davon." Der Raum war nun kurz leise während alle über die Namen nachdachten. Jonas meldete sich zu erst zu Wort.

"Könnt ihr euch die Namen Snapple und Dr. Pepper bei dem nächsten Scherz an der Wand vorstellen?" Alle dachten nun kurz nach und Warrick sagte dann:

"Er hat Recht, wisst ihr, es wird alle verwirren, und wie sagst du so schön Harry?" Die Mädchen sagten gleichzeitig:

"BRINGT IHRE GEDANKEN DURCH EINANDER!" Fred und George umarmten nun Harry.

"Unser kleiner Junge ist erwachsen geworden oder George?"

"Wir haben ihn gut unterrichtet Fred." Harry schüttelte nur sanft den Kopf, während die Zwillinge sein Haar durch einander brachten.

"Weißt du, ich weiss nicht was schlimmer ist: Das ich die einzigst normale Person im Raum bin oder das ich als einzigster dies erkenne."

"Es ist schon schwer du selbst zu sein oder?"

"Mit Sicherheit Drew, danke das du es verstehst. Dank mir bist du nun auf fast jeder Titelseite in England, Drew." Drew's sarkastische Seite, die bisher fast nur brach lag, war seit er mit Harry zusammen war, wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht.

"War ich denn nicht dankbar? Meine Mutter hat die erste Ausgabe in einem Bilderrahmen im Büro stehen. Jeder der einen Termin bei ihr hat, fragt sie danach." Harry hatte dies nicht gewusst, weshalb er kurz inne hielt.

"Wow, die Macht der Presse."

"Du hast dir ein Abonnement der Zeitung geholt oder Harry." Woher wusste sie denn das?

"Bitte? Ich weiss nicht wovon du redest Claudia. Fred, George, wie wäre es mit einem Rundgang?"

"Gibt es wirklich gar nichts draußen?"

"Nun ja, es gibt deutlich mehr dort draußen als in der Nähe von Hogwarts, aber das hat nicht viel zu sagen oder?" Er bezog sich auf die Hühnerfarm in der Nähe die er neulich gesehen hatte.

"Nicht wirklich, nein."

"Dann bleibt nur das Innere. Ihr solltet zumindest vorgeben können zu wissen, wo die Bibliothek ist, wenn eure Eltern her kommen." Fred's antwortete recht schnell darauf.

"Als wenn du viel Zeit dort verbringen würdest."

"Das werde ich jetzt einmal ignorieren. Gehen wir."

Und so ging die Gruppe die nächste gute Stunde lang durch das Gebäude, und betrat so auch jeden der Gemeinschaftsräume und machte etwas Werbung für WWW. 'Triff die Macher' sozusagen. Teil des Erfolgs von WWW war, das die Zwillinge noch recht jung waren, und die Käufer dies auch wussten. Nur die Schüler von Salem und fast alle Schüler aus Tecumseh hatten die Zwillinge noch nicht getroffen, und Harry überlegte, wie er dies ändern konnte.

Fred und George gelang es wie fast überall, wo sie hin gingen, dafür zu sorgen, das sie gemocht wurden, und Great Lakes bildete keine Ausnahme. Sie verbrachten mindestens 30 Minuten in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum und beantworteten Fragen der möglichen Kunden. Eine Sache wurde aber immer sofort in jedem Raum gesagt:

"Es wird bis zum Ende unserer Schulzeit keine neuen Produkte geben. Wir haben hier genug mit Hausaufgaben und den NEWT's zu tun, wodurch wir mit den bisherigen Produkten genug zu Tun haben werden." Da sie gerade davon sprachen wurde noch gesagt, das Seamus derzeit ein paar Stunden in der Woche im Laden mit half, wobei er von Dean empfohlen worden war, denn dieser war überarbeitet. Ginny war gesagt worden das sie so viele Stunden wie sie wollte im Sommer arbeiten könne, und selbst Ron war gesagt worden das er im Sommer vier statt der normalen drei Tage in der Woche mitarbeiten könne, wenn er es wollte. Und wenn er sich benahm, aber das sagte niemand laut.

Gegen Ende des Nachmittags bedrängten die Zwillinge damit das sie unbedingt einen kleinen Scherz spielen wollten, als Aufwärmübung sozusagen……..und zwar unter Einsatz ihrer neuen Spitznamen. Jene, die Harry bisher nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, egal wie oft sie ihn dazu drängen wollten. Er hatte allerdings mehrere Regeln die einzuhalten waren.

"Zum ersten: kein Joe Clancy, egal wieviel ihr über ihn gehört habt. Denn seit dem Farbzwischenfall hat er sich sehr gut benommen, und zählt damit nicht als Ziel. Als zweites: keine Lehrer, das würde Murray verärgern und ihr würdet den Rest eurer Zeit hier Strafarbeiten ableisten. Zum dritten: niemand darf verletzt werden. Zum vierten: es muss eine allgemeine Sache sein, es darf nicht gezielt eine Person betroffen sein. verstanden?" Dies waren deutlich einfachere Einschränkungen als sie gedacht hätten.

"Das geht in Ordnung."

"Danke sehr oberster Marauder."

"Ganz ruhig ihr beiden. Welche Idee habt ihr?"

"Nichts wirklich großes, wir sind derzeit etwas außer Übung. Wie geht noch einmal der Zeitverzögerungszauber den du so liebst?" Harry erklärte den beiden den Zauber, und sie entschuldigten sich für ein paar Minuten. Als sie zurück kamen sahen sie alle neugierig an.

"Nun?"

"Nichts großes, nur zum Anfeuchten unserer Füße. Später wird es mehr geben."

Was sie getan hatten war, das sie die Türknäufe so verzaubert hatten, das sie die Haare der Person pink färbten, welche sie berührte, allerdings mit einer Zeitverzögerung von zehn Stunden. Knapp drei Dutzend Jungen und Mädchen, die am nächsten Morgen hinaus traten, hatten nun eine stark veränderte Haarfarbe. Die Grundlage des Scherzes, welche sie von der „Stinkenden Füße"-Kampagne erhalten hatten, war so obskur das niemand wirklich ahnte wer es verursacht hatte. Die Farbe verschwand allerdings nach zwei Tagen wieder, und an vielen Wänden waren folgende Schriftzüge zu sehen:

"Doc und Snapple waren hier."

Dies war der erste von vielen teilweise sehr großen Scherzen welche in den nächsten drei Wochen die Bewohner von Great Lakes trafen.

Montag, 07. April 1997

Muggle Studien, Klassenraum A

09:00 Uhr

Dies war die erste Unterrichtsstunde der Zwillinge, nämlich der normale Muggelkunde-Unterricht, den Professor Toby Ziegler unterrichtete. Harry hatte ihnen von allen ihm bekannten Lehrern erzählt. Generell hatten sie Maloney und Ziegler gemeinsam in den selben Fächern, und Harry hatte Greenleaf während der Sitzungen der Kommission genügend kennen gelernt um auch von ihm zu berichten. Den Rest der Lehrer bekamen sie von Geyser und Lattimore vorgestellt, welche gerne halfen, vor allem da die Zwillinge ja eigentlich nicht mit den anderen Siebtklässlern direkt zusammen lebten. Als sie den Klassenraum betraten sagte Fred zu George:

"Also los geht es."

"Es gibt kein Zurück mehr."

"Fremde in einem Fremden Land."

"Nach dieser Stunde nur noch 49 Unterrichtsstunden."

"Was zur Hölle haben wir uns nur dabei gedacht?"

"Dies ist alles Harry's Fehler."

"Er wird dafür leiden, das er uns mit einem guten Beispiel voran ging."

Die anderen Schüler traten nun ebenfalls ein, wobei es insgesamt derer neun waren, und die Zwillinge gingen nun auch zu ihren Plätzen. Ziegler trat kurz darauf ein und während er ruhig zu den Zwillingen hinüber ging und sie begrüßte, so ignorierte er sie doch danach, da dies ein reiner Vortragstag sein würde. Beide Zwillinge, die sich nun daran erinnerten, das Harry gesagt hatte, das es durchaus unüblich wäre, sich Notizen zu machen, saßen nur dort und hörten seinem Vortrag über das amerikanische Rechtssystem zu.

Es öffnete ihnen in gewisser Weise die Augen. Ziegler war interessant genug als Sprecher um ihm zuzuhören aus ihrer Sicht jedenfalls, und sie erfuhren dabei wirklich viel……..streng genommen lernten sie mehr als nur das, denn sie hatten zuvor gar nichts darüber gewusst. Sie wussten genauso wenig wie das Rechtssystem in England funktionierte. Aber vielleicht hatte Hill dies ja im letzten Jahr erklärt? Mehr als nur ein paar Ausdrücke klangen in ihren Ohren wieder, aber sie lernten weit mehr als sie gedacht hätten. Weder Fred noch George waren wirklich dumm, nur hatten sie bisher eher wenig Interesse am Unterricht gezeigt.

Nun, jetzt auch nicht, aber in den drei Stunden Unterricht lernten sie doch mehr als sie gedacht hätten. Bevor sie den Raum verließen, hielt Ziegler sie noch kurz auf.

"Also Jungs, das war eure erste Stunde in diesem Jahr oder?"

"Sie war wirklich interessant Professor, es war ein guter Wochenanfang." Der Lehrer lächelte nun.

"Nun das war wirklich gut gesagt, egal ob ihr es meint. Die Zusammenfassungen erhaltet ihr morgen Mittag."

"Vielen Dank Sir, es war ein wirklich interessanter Vortrag. Ich würde lügen aber, wenn ich sagen würde, das er besser oder schlechter war als der von Professor Hill in Hogwarts."

"Denn wir haben ihnen nie zugehört."

"Wir waren meist nur körperlich aber nicht geistig, wenn sie so wollen."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Was ist hier jetzt anders?"

"Wir wollen nicht das es negativ auf den Junior zurückfällt." Ziegler schien auf mehr zu warten, aber es kam nichts.

"Eine durchaus interessante Begründung. Geht jetzt essen, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche zur Diskussion, und bereitet euch bitte auf diese vor."

"Ja Sir, wir sehen uns dann am Montag." Die Zwillinge gingen nun in den Speisesaal, und schienen sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Wochenanfang zu sein. Ihre nächste Stunde war fortgeschrittene Verzauberungskunst bei Professor Maloney.

Diese Klasse war leider schwerer für sie als sie gedacht hatten, da sie doch noch in ihrem Wissensstand hinter her hingen. Flitwick war ein deutlich anderer Lehrer gewesen, und hatte sich in diesem Schuljahr auf andere Themen konzentriert als es Maloney tat. Keiner der Zauber die sie im Laden einsetzten wurde hier angewandt, genauso wenig wie Harry's besonderen Zauber. Sie kamen aber trotzdem mit dem Unterricht klar, und Maloney widmete sich sehr häufig den beiden um sie beim Aufholen zu unterstützen. Und auch hier widmeten sie sich sehr interessiert dem Unterricht, aber trotzdem würde es nicht einfach werden.

Nach Verzauberungskunst sahen sie Claudia die gerade aus ihrem Unterricht kam, und traten zu ihr.

"Oh hallo ihr beiden, wie war Fortschrittene Verzauberungskunst?"

"Sehr interessant, es ist doch ein deutlicher Unterschied zu Flitwick."

"Wie der Wechsel von einem klein gewachsenen Mann zu einer gut aussehenden Frau?" Das würden sie zwar niemals zugeben, da sie wussten, das Claudia durchaus Kontakte zu ihren Freundinnen hatte.

"Wir wissen nicht wovon du redest.. George und ich haben uns unterhalten und wir haben eine Frage an dich." Claudia sah sie an als wollte sie die beiden anfallen, sollten die beiden das Fragen an das sie dachte.

"Ja ich höre."

"Nun, wir wissen das du noch Single bist, und wir fragen uns ob dein Männergeschmack sich nur auf amerikanische Männer bezieht, oder ob du auch nicht-amerikanische Männer, insbesondere jene mit Schottisch-jamaikanisch-nigerianische Männer, ausdehnen könntest?" Claudia blieb nun abrupt stehen.

"Würdet ihr das bitte einmal wiederholen?"

"Nun, unser Freund Lee Jordan über den wir hier reden... nun ja seine Freundin hat ihn vor kurzem verlassen, und Fred und ich sind der Meinung, das ihr beiden euch vielleicht verstehen könntet. Er ist etwas grösser gewachsen als du, sehr höflich, hat lange Lockenhaare die nicht zu deinen roten passen würden, aber die bei ihm gut aussehen."

"Und er ist nebenbei bei uns mit einem guten Einkommen angestellt."

"Richtig Fred, das auch, er hat die besten drei Arbeitgeber der westlichen Hemisphäre. Und er ist teilweise geschäftstüchtiger als wir es sind, er hat sogar ein „O" in Geschichte der Magie in seinen NEWT's bekommen, und Harry sagt das du etwas ähnliches machst." Dies war nun bei Leibe nicht die Unterhaltung, welche Claudia erwartet hatte.

"Ihr möchtet ihn mit mir verkuppeln?" Claudia hatte durchaus einiges über Lee von Harry gehört, und dachte durchaus das er interessant genug schien um es zu versuchen.

"Nun ja, er ist theoretisch mehrere tausend Kilometer entfernt, aber dank den Koffer und allem……" Sie unterbrach ihn nun:

"Ich denke ich werde es versuchen." Fred fuhr nun fort:

"Und er gehört zu den normalsten unter uns, selbst als Harry, aber sag ihm nicht das wir das sagten………Sekunde." Claudia mochte ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Siehst du, ich sage was du hören möchtest und du reagierst entsprechend." Sie beruhigten sich aber recht schnell wieder.

"Das ist Großartig, wir werden etwas im Koffer vorbereiten, eine Gruppensache natürlich, damit ihr beiden euch Kennenlernen könnt."

"Was geschah denn mit seiner Muggelfreundin? Soweit ich weiss hatte er ihr noch nichts von unserer Welt gesagt." Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen.

"Oh er hat es ihr irgendwann gesagt, aber sie glaubte ihm nicht." Claudia ahnte, das es noch ein paar Geschehnisse gab, und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Dann nahm er sie mit in die Winkelgasse, und sie hatte fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie schrie fast nur noch. Die Obliviatoren des Ministeriums waren sich nicht wirklich sicher ob sie ihr irgendwie helfen könnten, denn der Geist muss einigermaßen im……nun ja, Gleichgewicht für ihre Arbeit sein." Claudia bekam sehr große Augen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Zum Glück lebt sie alleine und konnte ein paar Tage ohne weiteres verschwinden, und St. Mungos konnte sie versorgen und dann alles anpassen. Ich muss dir aber sagen Claudia, das wir jetzt deutlich mehr über Gedächtnisanpassungen wissen als wir je gedacht hätten. Lee musste auch ein ernstes Gespräch mit einem Angestellten des Ministeriums, der ungenannt bleibt, ertragen." Es brauchte keinen schlauen Menschen um zu erraten wer dieser Offizielle war und auch Claudia war sehr klug.

"Euer Vater."

"Du hast das aber nicht von uns gehört, aber ja, dem Abteilungsleiter des Muggelbüros. Er bekam eine längere Standpauke darüber das er einer Muggel das Geheimnis verriet, und stellte dann die Anpassung des Gedächtnisses noch sicher. Nun ja, damit war die Beziehung beendet, insbesondere als sich die Frau die übrigens Laura hieß, sich gar nicht mehr an Lee erinnern konnte."

"Nun, wenigstens musste er nicht die „Freundes"-Ansprache halten."

"Das war sicher auch ein Vorteil."

"Weiss er das wir uns über dieses Thema unterhalten?"

"Das tut er, und er ist interessiert. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Harry bereits mit dir über ihn geredet hat, aber das ist nur ein Gefühl." Claudia begann nun zu lachen.

"Ich werde den Jungen umbringen."

"Du kannst es versuchen Claudia, aber nichts kann Harry Potter töten." Während er weiterhin lächelte, war George's Stimme doch sehr ernst geworden, und sie sah ihn mit neuem Interesse an.

"Ihr glaubt das wirklich oder?" Fred übernahm hier nun.

"So sicher wie wir beiden an ein und dem selben Tag geboren wurden. Du hast nicht das gesehen was wir gesehen haben, unter anderem gut sechs Jahre regelrechte Todesgefahr, sowohl in England als auch hier. Wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten, würde ich sagen das er bereits Tod ist, und wir nur ein erstaunlich reales Geistesabbild sehen."

"Folgt ihr ihm deshalb?" Beide grinsten und schüttelten dann den Kopf.

"Nein Claudia, obwohl es stimmt das der sicherste Ort auf der Welt direkt hinter Harry ist. Nein, wir folgen ihm weil wir ihn als eine Art Bruder ansehen…….nein wir lieben ihn nicht in dem Sinne wie man denken könnte. Er ist eine sehr seltene Art von Mensch, und unsere Leben wären weit schlimmer in jeglicher Art, wenn Ron sich nicht an jenem Tag zu ihm im Zug gesetzt hätte, und das ist eines der wenigen Dinge die Ron wirklich gut gemacht hat. Allerdings hatten wir Harry schon früher getroffen."

"Ich weiss, er hat uns alles über jenen Tag erzählt, und er erinnert sich an jedes Detail des Tages. Ihr müsst also nicht genauer darauf eingehen." Fred wirkte kurz nachdenklich, während George zu Kichern begann. Fred sagte nun:

"Es war der Tag an dem sich alles veränderte. Harry entschied sich für Ron's Freundschaft anstatt der von Draco Malfoy. Ich bin sicher jetzt im Nachhinein sieht es wie eine leichte Entscheidung aus, und vielleicht sieht es Harry auch so, aber sie war schwerer als er es zugeben würde. Draco bot ihm einen direkten Weg nach Slytherin, an die Macht. George und ich haben keinen Zweifel daran, das Harry jetzt der Anführer der Todesser wäre, wenn er sich für Draco entschieden hätte. Er hätte Lucius und seine Untergebenen ausgeschaltet und alles übernommen. Streng genommen würde er zu Voldemort, allerdings ohne den Wahnsinn. Er hat es aber nicht getan, obwohl wir es nach der Art wie er bei den Muggeln aufwuchs vermutlich nie verstehen werden, wieso nicht. Wie Dumbledore so gerne sagt: Harry hat den richtigen, schweren Weg dem leichten vorgezogen."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht das ihr beiden gerade den Mann zitieren würdet." Fred und George hatten Dumbledore die ersten drei Jahre oder so durchaus gemocht, bis zu den Zwischenfällen mit der Kammer des Schreckens, als Dumbledore seine „Wirf Harry vor einen Bus"-Kampagne begann……..welche scheinbar noch immer lief.

"Er hat so seine Momente, so selten sie auch sind." Sie waren nun wieder weiter gegangen, und waren nun im fünften Stockwerk. Die Zwillinge brachten Claudia noch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Wir scheinen uns nun langsam dem ernsteren Teil des Gesprächs zuzuwenden oder."

"Das tun wir, aber das ist in Ordnung. Es ist wirklich interessant mehr über Harry zu erfahren und das aus einem anderen Blickwinkel, und von Leuten welche ihn schon so lange kennen. Normalerweise gibt es diese Probleme nämlich hier nicht."

"Sei wirklich dafür dankbar Claudia Jean, das kannst du uns glauben. Dürfen wir Lee also für das Wochenende eine Zusage machen?"

"Sicher aber nur als Gruppe, wie ihr vorgeschlagen habt."

"Einverstanden. Und es wird keinen Druck oder derartiges geben, keine Sorge. Wir möchten das dies so gut und angenehm wie möglich abläuft, ohne das wir Druck ausüben."

"Vielen Dank."

"Unsere gute Tat für diesen Monat, also gewöhne dich besser nicht daran. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendbrot." Sie gingen nun zum Treppenhaus, während Claudia noch immer leicht grinsend dort stand. Sie mochte die beiden, denn dank ihnen waren ein paar der Mysterien rund um Harry gelichtet worden. Eine Viertklässlerin ging an ihr vorbei, wobei sie lila Haare hatte, und der seltene Anblick einer laut kichernden Claudia Jean Cregg war den gesamten Weg über zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Shawnee zu hören.

Samstag, 12. April 1997

Harry's Koffer

18:00 Uhr

Die Gruppe und ihre Freunde hatten sich verabredet, wobei Lee Jordan und Claudia Cregg die Unterhaltung des Abends boten. Nun ja, es gab Musik und solche Dinge für die offizielle Unterhaltung, aber die Planung für Lee und Claudia war der eigentliche Grund für das Treffen. Dies war das erste Mal das Lee die anderen der Gruppe traf, denn er war auf der Insel nicht dabei gewesen, genauso wenig wie zu Weihnachten bei den Weasleys. Deshalb verbrachte er die erste Stunde des ganzen damit, die anderen kennenzulernen. Warrick und er verbrachten einige Zeit mit einander, wobei Lee heraus fand das Warrick nicht mochte, was Lee doch überraschte. Angelina und Alicia kamen bald hinzu, beschwerten sich aber das ihr Schönheitsschlaf unterbrochen würde, wodurch der Koffer nun doch mit Jugendlichen und jungen Erwachsenen doch recht überfüllt war. Nach einiger Zeit bildeten sich mehrere Gruppen und sie spielten Karten, während Claudia und Lee neben einander saßen und sich kennen lernten.

Es sollte angemerkt werden das Dobby nicht an dem Kartenspiel teilnahm, da die anderen herausfinden wollten, wie gut sie wirklich waren wenn er nicht dabei war. Er wurde aber mit ein paar Socken sowie etwas Kleidung zufrieden gestellt, welche Lee in einem Laden in London gefunden hatte, und entschloss sich dazu, lieber als eine Art Diener zu fungieren. Harry gewann nach einiger Zeit dank der indirekten Hilfe durch Dobby, weshalb die anderen so lange protestierten bis er es ließ.

Etwa zur Hälfte der Zeit hob Harry sein Dr. Pepper an und sprach einen Toast:

"Auf Anthony Hook, den Eigentümer und Händler von Trunkenstein! Vielen Dank für seinen völlig illegalen Koffer mit seinem Kaminnetzwerk, so dass gute Freunde Freunde bleiben können, egal wie weit sie von einander entfernt leben. Salut!" Alle hoben nun ihre Gläser.

"Salut!"

Bald darauf hatte sich die Gruppe auf die vier Räume des Koffers verteilt, alleine für die Unterhaltungen natürlich…….nun ja, abgesehen von Reiko und Warrick, welche eine ruhige Ecke für entsprechende Zauber fanden. Allerdings nur als eine Art Experiment um zu sehen ob es so funktionierte. Zu ihrem Glück wollte Harry sie heute nicht damit ärgern. Lee und Claudia saßen in der Mitte des Wohnraumes, neben einander, auf einer Couch.

"Also, was denkst du wirst du nach der Schule machen?"

"Ich werde auf das College gehen, zusammen mit den anderen. Danach habe ich noch keine Ideen."

"Du wirst vorerst in der Muggelwelt bleiben?"

"Vermutlich ja, bis ich einen guten Job in unserer gefunden habe. Was ist mit dir? Macht dir die Arbeit im Laden spass?"

"Vorerst sicher. Die beiden bezahlen mich wirklich gut, und es ist nicht viele und auch keine schwere Arbeit. Sie erfordert keine zu schweren geistigen Tätigkeiten, das ist sicher einer der Nachteile, aber es ist ein gutes Einkommen."

"Hast du je daran gedacht, das College zu besuchen?"

"Ich weiss nicht, ich habe es mehr als einmal überlegt, aber die Dinge laufen derzeit so gut, das ich derzeit nichts ändern möchte. Ich lege aber für den Fall einer Änderung Geld zur Seite. Es gibt bei uns keine Hilfen wie bei euch hier für Magier."

"Das ist ein Vorteil, und Sophie und ich hätten unsere Probleme ohne diesen hier."

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, wobei sie sich immer wieder persönliche Dinge erzählten, darunter auch Geschichten aus Great Lakes und Hogwarts. Claudia sorgte dafür das einige Leute zu ihnen herüber sahen, als sie von der Geschichte mit den Nifflern hörte und laut lachen musste. Der Abend endete heute gegen Mitternacht, und zum Glück hatte Lee zuvor schon etwas geschlafen, und hatte außerdem am nächsten Tag frei. Als er sich zur Abreise bereit machte, sah Lee noch kurz zu Claudia.

"Das war genial, mir hat es wirklich Spaß gemacht, dich besser kennen zu lernen."

"Gleichfalls Lee, die Zwillinge haben jedenfalls sehr gute Ideen." Ja das hatten sie, dachte Lee bei sich. In all den Jahren als Freunde hatten die beiden nie versucht, ihn mit einer Frau zu verkuppeln, aber aus unbekannten Gründen hatten sie es nun getan. Fred und George hatten beide einhellig geschworen, das sie dies nicht um der Lacher oder ähnlichem wegen taten, und er war bereit ihnen zu glauben.

"Was wollen wir denn nächste Woche machen?"

"Sicher, das klingt gut. Ich bin sicher das Harry uns den Koffer gerne wieder zur Verfügung stellt." Harry hatte Lee bereits versichert, das er ihn jederzeit bei Bedarf nutzen könnte, solange er hinter her aufräumte…..wenn ihr versteht was gemeint ist. Lee ahnte bereits, das dies bei Claudia in nächster Zeit kein Problem sein würde, aber er gab die Hoffnung generell nicht auf.

"Er ist wirklich spendabel in diesen Dingen. Ich werde mich im Laufe der Woche bei dir melden und wir können etwas absprechen, abhängig davon, in welcher Laune wir gerade sind."

"Das ist ein Plan. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht Lee.

"Gute Nacht Claudia." Sie umarmten sich vorsichtig, und Lee widerstand einem Kussversuch. Er reiste dann über den Kamin wieder in den Laden, und von dort aus nach Hause. Claudia ignorierte in aller Ruhe das Lächeln der anderen während sie die Leiter hinauf in Harry und Warrick's Raum stieg.

Dort hörte sie recht eindeutige Geräusche, denn Rick und Terry hatten Besuch von ihren Freundinnen und eines der Paare hatte eindeutig die Schallschutzzauber vergessen. Oder sie hatten sie absichtlich vergessen, denn sie schienen es ihnen durchaus übel zu nehmen, das sie die Koffer nicht verwenden durften. Sie lächelte allerdings, als sie hinaus ging, denn es war eine angenehme Nacht gewesen. Diese britischen Jungen.

Claudia und Lee würden sich in der nächsten Woche gemeinsam mit Warrick und Reiko zu einem Date treffen, und es war jetzt bereits recht eindeutig, das sie beide recht gut mit einander klar kamen. Claudia war von seinem Akzent und seinem Benehmen fasziniert, welches sich doch sehr deutlich von dem von Fred und George unterschied. Und er war gut aussehend, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach. Das war kein unwichtiger Faktor bei dem ganzen. Sie trafen sich während des nächsten Monats einmal wöchentlich, und nach vielen Neckereien gab Claudia schließlich zu, das sie ein Paar waren. Noch folgende Ereignisse führten aber dazu, das sie sich weit näher kommen würden, als gedacht, aber dazu später mehr.

Sonntag, 13. April 1997

Harry's Koffer

Früher Nachmittag

Lieber Harry,

Vielen dank für deinen gestrigen Brief, und es tut mir Leid das ich erst heute antworten konnte, aber die Dinge hier laufen derzeit sehr aus dem Ruder. Ich bin mir nicht sicher welche Informationen du noch erhältst, weshalb ich annehme, das fast alle aus unseren Briefen stammen.

Wir haben gestern unser Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff mit 310 zu 120 gewonnen. Ich konnte den Snitch problemlos und mit Stolz fangen, und es war eine Genugtuung, die Niederlagenserie endlich zu beenden. Diese Serie dauerte wirklich schon sehr lange an, seit der Sache mit den Dementoren und dieser sogenannten Hochinquisitorin. Ron hat eine erstaunlich gute Figur als Hüter gemacht, und konnte deutlich mehr Würfe abwehren als der Hüter von Hufflepuff. Er hat zwar nicht das Talent von Oliver Wood, und wird es wohl auch nie haben, aber er könnte sich zu einem der besten Hüter der letzten Jahre entwickeln. Weißt du Harry, es war nicht einfach für mich dies zuzugeben. Katie Bell warf 13 Tore, also insgesamt fast alle. Sie lässt dich übrigens grüßen, und sie kann es nicht abwarten, auf professioneller Ebene gegen dich zu spielen. Ich habe ihr aber nicht gesagt, das dies vielleicht nie passieren mag, denn jeder hier nimmt an, das du nach deinem Schulabschluss zurückkehren würdest. Ich bitte dich um keinerlei Informationen oder so, sondern ich möchte dich nur etwas über das Chaos hier unterrichten.

Slytherin besiegte Ravenclaw im Anschluss sehr klar. Wir begannen unser Spiel um 13 Uhr und das zweite Spiel direkt im Anschluss begann keine 30 Minuten nachdem unseres zu Ende war. Er sagte, das diese Doppelspiele aus Sicherheitsgründen stattfinden würden, da zwei so große Menschenansammlungen an verschiedenen Wochenenden die Möglichkeiten der Auroren und der Liga übersteigen würden. Die Spieler hatten deshalb eine Sitzung, und während einige Leute Einwände hatten, so stimmten wir doch am Ende zu. Es war nicht so als wenn wir irgend eine Wahl gehabt hätten, denn Dumbledore hat es ohne Rücksprache so beschlossen, aber ich denke im Notfall hätten wir uns weigern können zu spielen. Nebenbei, Slytherin gewann 180 zu 160, wobei die „Liebe" Cho den Snitch fing. Sie spielten noch ohne Draco, und es war ein absolutes Desaster, denn der Jäger der Ravenclaw war gerade einmal ein Tor. Sagen wir einfach das Slytherin so spielten als wollten sie etwas beweisen, und sie hatte vielleicht Sorgen, das sie gezielt ihn jagen würden. Der Sucher der Slytherin war jemand Namens Don Post, ein Drittklässler, den ich nicht kannte, und er hatte keine Chance gegen Cho. Slytherin führt jetzt die Tabelle an, gefolgt von Gryffindor und den Ravenclaw. Wenn wir Slytherin deutlich genug besiegen, gehört der Pokal uns.

Ich sagte „deine gute Freundin Cho", denn sie macht dir scheinbar noch immer Vorwürfe wegen den Heuler, welche deine Freunde ihr geschickt haben. Ich habe dies übrigens gerade von Draco gehört, der dir dies mitteilen wollte. Er spricht nicht viel über dich, und weicht dem Thema wo gut wie möglich bei unseren DA Treffen aus, aber ich denke er konnte nicht widerstehen. Malfoy versucht kein großes Aufsehen zu erregen, und sucht keine direkten Freunde, während der Treffen jedenfalls, aber er arbeitet wirklich gut mit. Ich vertraue ihm aber noch immer nicht, und ich hoffe du ebenfalls nicht Harry, denn irgend etwas stimmt meinem Gefühl nach hier nicht. Die Slytherins haben ihm bisher nichts getan, aber wir wissen beide, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. Ihr Haus ist allerdings derzeit doch recht geteilt. Einige von ihnen sehen Draco's Entscheidung eher von der praktischen Seite her, während der Rest es als Verrat betrachtet. Als wenn Voldemort einen Werwolf akzeptieren würde, egal aus welcher Familie. Das ist meine ehrliche Meinung Harry.

Bisher sind keine Besuche der Winkelgasse geplant, oder ähnliches, obwohl Sloper sagt, das Cho und er den alten Mann und McGonagall diesbezüglich bearbeiten. Ich weiss nicht wieviel ich davon glauben soll, denn Sloper genießt es einfach viel zu sehr, Schulsprecher zu sein, als das er sich mit Dumbledore anlegen würde. Deshalb frage ich mich, was Hermine für die Position als Schulsprecherin nächstes Jahr „bezahlen" muss, denn dieses Amt könnte auch an Padma Patil oder Hannah Abbott gehen. Wir nehmen an das Justin Finch-Fletchley oder Anthony Goldstein der neue Schulsprecher sein wird, denn Ron kommt wegen seiner Noten nicht in Frage, und Dumbledore kann nicht so dumm sein, einen der dunklen Slytherin zu nominieren, egal, wie sehr sich Theo Nott benimmt. Pansy Parkinson ist keine Erwähnung wert, obwohl sie nicht wie eine Klette an Nott hängt wie an Draco damals.

Ich sollte nun langsam zum Ende kommen, denn Dobby wird langsam ungeduldig. Er ist wirklich nervös wenn er hier ist, als wenn er glaubt, das Dumbledore ihn als eine Art Strafe für dich nutzen würde oder so. Ich würde ja gerne behaupten das Ron und Hermine ihre Grüße ausrichten lassen, aber sie reden nicht mir gegenüber über dich, egal ob im Guten oder Schlechten. Das ist etwas eher positives denke ich. Ach ja, Dean lässt dich ebenfalls grüßen, und er sagt das Crystal Palace gar nichts im Vergleich zu West Ham sei. Was auch immer er damit meint.

Wir vermissen dich wirklich Harry, und ich hoffe das wir bald mit einander reden können,

Ginny

Das war einer der längsten Briefe die Ginny ihm je geschrieben hatte, weshalb Harry sich ob der gesamten Sache doch deutlich besser fühlte. Er würde mit den Zwillingen absprechen müssen damit er sich zu dem letzten Quidditch-Spiel schleichen konnte, aber es wäre das Risiko wert. Dumbledore würde etwas derartiges mit Sicherheit nicht erwarten, oder?

Er ging zu seinem Zimmer hinauf und sah das Terry von dem letzten Scherz der Zwillinge getroffen worden war, ausgelöst durch Jonas und Drew: er hüpfte überall herum anstatt zu laufen. Irgendwie waren die Zwillinge in die Küche eingedrungen, einer echten Spezialität der beiden, und hatten den morgendlichen Speck etwas verändert. Sonntags aßen zwar wenige Schüler morgens etwas, aber jene die es taten, mussten nun ihre morgendlichen Aktivitäten ähnlich einem Hasen ausführen. Die Herumtreiber aus Marauders hatten die Idee für die Zauber gehabt, und fungierten als Aufpasser. Die Hauselfen selbst, welche nun von Akti als Anführer angeführt wurden, mochten die beiden Zwillinge sofort, welche ihnen von den englischen Hauselfen erzählten, und das Dobby und Winky nicht identisch mit dem Verhalten selbiger waren. Dies taten sie während sie den Schinken anpassten, und die amerikanischen Elfen ahnten immer mehr, wie gut es ihnen doch ging. Sie verstanden außerdem Dobby's Verhalten nun etwas besser, und es würde in naher Zukunft dazu führen, das er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu den hiesigen Hauselfen aufbauen würde.

Dieses Herum hüpfen hielt gut vier Stunden an, und Murray bekam nur sehr wenige Beschwerden darüber, wobei es eigentlich nur eine war und das auch nur weil jemand über einen gestürzten Springer gefallen war. Sie sagte ihnen später das sie aufpassen sollten, was sie in nächster Zeit aßen, auch wegen der Zeitverzögerung bei diesem Scherz. Niemand sprang in ihren Stühlen aber trotzdem.

Der Rest der Woche war eine Ansammlung von einfachen Scherzen, also keine welche Murray oder Heyman wirklich verärgern könnten, oder welche dazu führen konnten, das sie Molly und Arthur gegenüber erwähnt würden, welche am ersten Wochenende des Mai's zu Besuch kommen würden.

Am Montag waren mehrere Bereiche im vierten Stock mit Klebezaubern versehen. Diese Bereiche waren absolut zufällig, und selbst Sophie geriet in einen…….und das vor einer grösseren Gruppe von Schülern. Ihr lautes Fluchen und ihre Reaktion führten zu dem Verdacht, das es hier einen Nachahmer geben könnte. Dem war aber nicht so, sondern Reiko und Warrick waren dafür verantwortlich, wobei auch Reiko mit ihrem Schuh beinahe in einen der Bereiche geriet. Dieser Scherz endete effektiv, als es Beschwerden über beschädigte Schuhe gab. Reparo funktionierten zwar, aber es gab trotzdem Beschwerden.

Am Dienstag waren mehrere zufällige Türen in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen versiegelt. Ray Elwood hatte ihnen hier in Proctor geholfen, um es zu komplettieren und die Leute zu verwirren, da es bekannt war, das die Gruppe um Harry kein Mitglied aus Proctor hatte. Die Türen konnten allerdings geöffnet werden, allerdings nur mit viel Kraftaufwand. Dieses Problem hielt den gesamten Tag über an, und einige Schüler gingen deshalb dazu über, ihre Türen offen stehen zu lassen. Heyman bekam an diesem Tag seine eigene Ansicht über die Gruppe, da er von Murray zu ihnen geschickt wurde, um darum zu bitten, das dieser, wenn auch amüsante, Scherz nicht wiederholt würde.

Am Mittwoch war wieder das Essen dran, wobei Fred und George den Orangensaft präparierten. Das Resultat bestand darin, das die Schüler bei fast jedem Wort am Morgen rülpsen mussten, und es seit versichert, das man keine Besonderheit am Orangensaft riechen oder schmecken konnte. Das Rülpsen verschwand nach und nach, allerdings verzichteten die Lehrer sicherheitshalber auf ihre Ration an Orangensaft. Die Zwillinge, welche sich keine Standpauke wegen dem Rülpsen anhören wollten, hatten sie im Übrigen vorgewarnt. Anonym natürlich.

Am Donnerstag legten alle einen Tag Pause in Sachen Scherze ein, nur um die anderen in „Sicherheit" zu wiegen. Es machte spass zu sehen wie die Leute jedes mal zusammen zuckten, wenn sie etwas aßen oder tranken. Es war höchst amüsierend anzusehen.

Der Freitag war der letzte Tag der Scherze dieser Woche, und Reiko und Drew verzauberten mehrere Blätter Papier so das sie durch die Gänge schwebten, wo sie sich selbst an die Rücken der Schüler hefteten. Und ja, „tritt mich" war eine der Nachrichten, gefolgt von „Küss mich", oder „Schrei mich an", und solche Sachen wie „gib mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf"…….nun es war Reiko, also was sollte man erwarten. Harry und Sophie nutzten für ihren Teil Zauber, welche die Stimme veränderten und liefen schreiend durch die Gänge.

Gegen 04:00 Uhr.

Die Lehrer die hier lebten waren erneut gewarnt worden, das um diese Zeit etwas ablaufen würde, so das entsprechende Schallschutzzauber vorhanden waren. Beide liefen ziemlich schnell durch die Gänge, wären aber trotzdem beinahe mehrmals erwischt worden, weil es noch ein paar andere Frühaufsteher gab, aber trotzdem blieben sie unbehelligt.

Jonas und Drew begnügten sich aber damit, die drei Fernseher im Gemeinschaftsraum von Jefferson ein wenig zu manipulieren, indem sie die Lautstärke voll auf drehten und dann so veränderten, das es sich nicht mehr leise stellen ließ. Anschließend manipulierten sie die Hauptschalter der Geräte, so das die Geräte sich nicht abschalten ließen.

Claudia, welche wieder einmal den ihr eigenen Komödianten heraushängen ließ, schrieb einfach an eine der Wände des Gemeinschaftsraums von Shawnee: "Seid artig, oder die Herumtreiber werden euch heimsuchen!" Es hatte aber den entsprechenden Effekt, und alle zuckten zusammen als sie durch die Tür in den Raum traten, wobei alle warteten was geschehen würde. Es geschah aber nie etwas, zumindest nicht durch Claudia.

Fred und George liefen einfach mit einem breiten Grinsen umher und genossen die Anerkennung für das Chaos welche sie bekamen, wobei die anderen Herumtreiber keine Einwände hatten. Die Lehrer schüttelten nur deutlich amüsiert die Köpfe………während sie ihr Essen auf eventuelle Zusätze kontrollierten. Jonas hatte am Nachmittag frei und er schrieb mehrere riesige Wörter an die Wand des Speisesaals.

"Ihr werdet VIELLEICHT am Wochenende Ruhe vor möglichen Scherzen haben."

Das würden sie durchaus, und die Pause würde länger dauern als alle dachten.

Sonntag, 26. April 1997

Inneres Gelände, Great Lakes

14:00 Uhr

Sophie und Harry waren nach draußen gegangen und genossen den ersten schönen Frühlingstag der Saison. Sie hielten die Hand des anderen und gingen in Richtung des Stadions, wo beide Bereiche in einander über gingen. Der erste Teil des Weges wurde durch die Diskussion über Kollegen und Freunde dominiert. Dann sprach Harry ein ganz anderes Thema an, eines, das er seit gut einem Monat sich überlegt hatte.

"Sophie, wir müssen uns über diesen Sommer unterhalten." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Was ist damit?" Sie würden hier in Great Lakes bleiben oder? Nicht so schnell Sophie.

"Ich denke nicht das ich im Juli hier sein werde, ich möchte dann in England sein." Dies überraschte sie völlig.

"Was meinst du? Ich dachte, das wir alle hier bleiben würden, abgesehen von Jonas mit seinem Quodpot Training." Jonas hatte bereits erfahren, das er diesen Sommer wieder mit der Nationalmannschaft zusammenarbeiten würde. Es war fast sicher, das er für das Team der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft nominiert würde, besonders nach dem im Februar Ryan Chappellle und Art Hailey gestorben waren.

"Nun das ist der Plan für den August…….aber ich muss noch ein paar Dinge dort drüben erledigen, unter anderem etwas Training absolvieren. Aber ich hätte dich gerne dort, sofern du es möchtest." Dies war etwas viel für sie in einem Moment.

"Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll."

"Nun man könnte sagen „Sicher Harry, ich würde dich gerne einen Monat lang nach England begleiten"." Damit hatte er endgültig ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Nun natürlich will ich dort bei dir sein!" Er drückte sanft ihre Hand.

"Gut, ich bin froh das wir uns da einig sind. Ich frage mich, was es heute zum Abendbrot geben wird?"

"Die Geschichte ist besser etwas genauer mein Lieber."

"Oh ja, und du bist so misstrauisch. Ich habe gestern eine Brief an Gringotts geschrieben, über Dobby, und nach dem Status von Godric's Hollow gefragt."

"Wo du geboren wurdest?" Sie hatte also doch aufgepasst.

"Korrekt, und Fortrap, der mein Bankkonto dort überwacht, hat mir umgehend davon berichtet, denn er schien nicht sehr glücklich über das Geschehen. Du warst zu der Zeit übrigens in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit Claudia und Reiko. Wie dem auch sei, das Haus und das Grundstück stehen unter dem Fidelius, und meine Lieblingsperson in England hat die Kontrolle darüber."

"Oh je, das wird denke ich nicht gut ausgehen."

"Nun ausnahmsweise hast du Unrecht, in gewisser Weise jedenfalls. Ich brauche nur eine offizielle Anweisung des Ministeriums, das der Fidelius entfernt werden muss, und Minister Scrimgeour ist in dieser Beziehung einer Meinung mit mir, besonders weil es Dumbledore ärgern wird."

"Das ist immer eine gute Sache."

"Das solltest du auch ernst nehmen, denn er wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, obwohl Rufus vermutlich am meisten darunter zu Leiden haben wird. Ich höre ihn immer wieder sagen, das er Dumbledore endlich in seine Schranken weisen muss.. deshalb denke ich das wir beide, und jeder von den anderen der möchte, sowie Fred und George natürlich, in der Zeit dort mit mir wohnen könnte."

"Und worum geht es genau?" Harry hatte diese Sache bisher noch nie zur Sprache gebracht.

"Ich brauche Duelltraining, wirkliches Duelltraining."

"Wir lernen das doch in dem Kampfunterricht."

"Nicht so wie ich es benötige. Ich muss besonders in der Taktik viel lernen, und brauche auch Leute mit denen ich diese üben kann. Ich weiss das wir beide sehr gut zusammenarbeiten, und ich arbeite auch mit den Zwillingen wenn du beschäftigt bist……….aber es ist so das ein nicht geringer Teil von mir euch dreien gegenüber sich euch gegenüber zurück hält. Ich kann nicht alles ausführen was mir möglich wäre, denn ich will keinen von euch aus Versehen verletzen." Sophie hatte dies durchaus bemerkt, aber wollte dies nicht unbedingt zur Sprache bringen. Streng genommen wollte sie auch Verletzungen vermeiden, aber sie wollte auch nicht das Harry sich zu sehr zurückhalten musste.

"Können dir die Auroren hier nicht helfen? Ich meine, sie kennen dich dank der Kommission doch recht gut oder nicht?"

"Ich denke schon das dies bis zu einem gewissen Maß möglich wäre, aber die hiesigen Auroren haben nicht die Erfahrung mit dunklen Magiern die ich benötige. Ich meine, ohne Ripley oder Greenleaf hier schlecht machen zu wollen, aber ich könnte sie vermutlich in einem Kampf beide besiegen, und ich möchte hier nicht arrogant wirken."

"Nun wenn irgend jemand anderes dies sagen würde, Klänge es definitiv so, aber der Rest der Klasse ist darin mit dir einer Meinung."

"Nun ich würde das aber niemanden außer dir gegenüber erwähnen. Und nebenbei, Ripley gilt als einer der besten seines Faches, und wenn ich ihn wählen könnte………ich meine Voldemort würde sie regelrecht vernichten wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter gleitet. Die britischen Auroren würden nicht viel besser abschneiden, aber sie haben wenn du so willst mehr Erfahrung, und können mir deshalb mehr Tips geben."

"Und Travis und Scrimgeour sind dir wegen Draco noch etwas schuldig."

"Nun nein, sie haben das bereits ausgeglichen. Die Verkäufe von WWW-Artikeln in Hogwarts haben sie seit der Aufhebung des Verbots mehr als verdoppelt. Alleine deshalb war es mir das wert. Und dann noch die Sondererlaubnis für den Avada Kedavra, obwohl ich das hauptsächlich für die Zwillinge getan habe, denn sie werden nächstes Jahr wohl wieder dort leben. Nein, ich spreche von meiner Mitgliedschaft in der Liga und das ich zumindest für eine Zeit eine Art Vorbild für sie sein werde. Ich kann allerdings damit leben, da ich dafür von einigen aktiven und ehemaligen Auroren ein Training erhalten werde, welche sehr viel Erfahrungen mit Todessern haben, und vielleicht sogar mit Voldemort selbst."

"Was ist mit diesem Moody von dem die Zwillinge erzählt haben?"

"Nein, er ist Dumbledore gegenüber regelrecht hörig, zu einem gewissen Maß jedenfalls. Ich will nicht das sich Dumbledore hierbei einmischt. Er würde mit Sicherheit versuchen mich zwangsweise in den Grimmauldplatz zu bringen, oder mich sonst in irgend einer Weise einzuschränken."

"Aber er wird mit Sicherheit wissen, das du wieder in England bist, wenn du das Haus in Godric's Hollow benutzt."

"Das ist alles das er wissen wird, Travis wird sicherstellen das die Lehrer keine Leute sind die Loyal zu Dumbledore stehen, denn er mag unseren alten Schulleiter genauso wenig wie ich." Sowohl Harry als auch Sophie dachten bis zu einem gewissen Grad, das, sollten sich Harry und Dumbledore je treffen…….nun das wäre vermutlich nicht schlecht, denn Harry's Idee eines guten Treffens würde seine beiden Zauberstäbe beinhalten und darin enden, das der alte Mann in St. Mungos landen würde.

"Haben sie dem bereits zugestimmt?"

"Nun, du bist die erste mit der ich abgesehen von Dobby und Fortrap darüber rede, und du bist die einzigste die es so detailliert hören wird." Sophie, die wusste das Harry sie liebte, war doch sehr erstaunt das sie es eher erfuhr als die Zwillinge.

"Würde es nur im Juli stattfinden?"

"So ist es geplant, einen Monat normalen Trainings, gefolgt von einem Monat reinen Urlaubs, unter anderem mit ein wenig Sightseeing hier in den Staaten. Ich muss dies tun Sophie, der Krieg endet erst, wenn ich auf Voldemort treffe und ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu."

"Also wird jene Seite verlieren, deren Champion verliert?"

"Ich weiss es nicht bei unserer Seite aber wenn ich Voldemort besiege, wird Rufus sicherstellen das die überlebenden Todesser ausgeschaltet werden."

"Aber würde unsere Seite nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, wenn du verlierst?" Harry stellte nun eine Theorie auf die er bisher nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

"Das weiss ich nicht, es hängt davon ab ob Dumbledore wirklich derart an der Prophezeiung hängt. Wenn er es nicht tut, also wenn es nur eine Art Betrug ist, dann wird er eine neue Schachfigur finden und weiter kämpfen, wie er es immer getan hat. Wenn er daran glaubt, dann könnte er direkt aufgeben und Voldemort übernimmt die Macht. Rufus könnte es vielleicht stabilisieren können ohne Dumbledore, aber ich weiss es nicht."

"Dann solltest du das Training durchführen Harry, ich werde dir in allen Wegen helfen die mir möglich sind." Er umarmte sie fest, wobei einige der Spaziergänger sie kurz anschauten und dann weiter gingen.

"Vielen Dank, ich hatte wirklich gehofft das du etwas derartiges sagen würdest. Du wirst mir bei den anderen helfen?" Dies lief besser als er es gehofft hatte.

"Natürlich, wir sind alle zu dem Zeitpunkt 17 Jahre alt und können auch Außerhalb der Schule Magie anwenden."

"Ja, das. Ich werde euch das selbe Training durch die Lehrer anbieten, aber vermutlich nicht so hart wie bei mir. Insbesondere du wirst eines der Hauptziele sein sobald du in der Öffentlichkeit sein wirst, denn sie werden recht bald herausfinden wer du bist, insbesondere wenn wir zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen sind."

"Gut, es wird nur das noch erweitern was wir bisher schon tun…….die Übungen zur Selbstverteidigung, also sieh mich nicht so an."

"Wieso weiss ich nicht was du planst Sophie, du brauchst mit Sicherheit keinen Lehrer „dafür"." Sie begann nun zu Kichern und wurde gleichzeitig hochrot.

"Vielen dank, denke ich."

"Wir sprechen mit den anderen wenn wir zurück sind, ich weiss das die Zwillinge so oder so zustimmen werden."

"Ich bin sicher die anderen werden es auch, abgesehen von Jonas vermutlich."

"Wir werden sicher einen Weg finden, das er uns dort regelmäßig besuchen kann." Sophie war einen Moment still, während sie zur Schule zurück gingen.

"Bist du dir wegen dem Training wirklich sicher?"

"Oh ja, ich habe genau genommen sogar zulange damit gewartet. Wenn es mir möglich wäre, hätte ich schon letzten Sommer damit angefangen, und ich hätte den Lehrern sogar die Reise nach Great Lakes bezahlt." Diesen Satz trug er ohne Pause vor, sonst wäre er vermutlich falsch verstanden worden. Zum Glück bemerkte Sophie dies durchaus, und ermordete ihn nicht sofort. Sie hatte aber noch eine Sache zu sagen:

"Wann möchtest du es den anderen sagen?"

"Jetzt ist denke ich genauso ein guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere. Dobby!" Der kleine Elf erschien nun.

"Ja Harry?"

"Bitte die anderen bitte darum, sich im Koffer zu versammeln, wir müssen etwas besprechen. Winky und du ebenfalls, dies betrifft euch beiden ebenfalls. Es ist aber nichts negatives." Dobby begriff relativ schnell…….erstaunlich schnell.

"Geht es um Godric's Hollow Harry?"

"Ja, aber sag es den anderen bitte nicht, lass sie bitte im Unklaren, wie es mein Liebling hier gerade tat." Dobby nickte und verschwand. Beide gingen in Ruhe zurück, so das die anderen genügend Zeit hatten in den Koffer zu gehen, aber auch weil es einfach romantischer war. Harry war in diesen Sachen deutlich sanfter geworden seit dem Großen Ereignis zu Sophie's Geburtstag, und er stellte sicher das Sophie ihm nichts vorwerfen konnte. Und nein, es lag nicht daran das er diese Dinge weiter fortführen wollte, obwohl das zum Teil der Wahrheit entsprach…….er wollte einfach, das sich Sophie als etwas besonderes fühlte.

Als sie im Zimmer der Zwillinge eintrafen, waren die anderen schon dort, denn sie kamen aus den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen, und die Zwillinge selbst waren bereits im Koffer gewesen. Warrick, der sich gerade mit Reiko verabschieden wollte, sprach als erster:

"Also worum geht es? Ich dachte wir würden uns heute Abend hier treffen um über die Planung der Scherze zu sprechen." Harry hatte das durchaus vergessen, und das zeigte sein Gesicht auch. Lächelnd sagte Reiko:

"Nun, wir sind hier, also was möchtest du uns sagen?" Harry erholte sich nun, und begann seine Ansprache, eine die jener von Sophie sehr ähnelte, und wiederholte sie fast wörtlich. Jeder war kurz sprachlos, während die Zwillinge zustimmend nickten. Fred sprach als erster:

"Nun, ich bin dabei, das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Das Training ist eine gute Idee, insbesondere in deinem Haus."

"Nun, es ist unser Haus Fred, denn George und du seid dort solange wie ihr es wünscht willkommen, auch nach dem Sommer. Travis war während der Hochzeit meiner Eltern dort, und er sagte das es mindestens fünf Schlafzimmer und drei Badezimmer gäbe, sowie einen gut ausgebauten Keller und einiges mehr. Also sehr viel Platz." Zwei Personen die auf das Haus aufpassten und es nicht verwüsteten, das wäre die ideale Rolle für die Zwillinge.

"Ich stimme Fred voll und ganz zu, es ist ein guter Plan." Warrick und Reiko sahen sich an und schienen einer Meinung zu sein.

"Wir sind beide dabei."

"Ja das sind wir, ich finde es gut, fast wie ein Schüleraustauschprogramm."

"Außer das wir uns nicht Hogwarts nähern werden."

"Hogwarts ist nach den Geschichten von dir und den Zwillingen kein angenehmer Ort." Harry starrte sie einfach nur an, bevor Drew etwas sagte.

"Haben sie euch etwas ins Essen getan? Ihr ähnelt heute irgendwie massiv den Zwillingen."

"Ja, das ist unsere Taktik ihr beiden, wir wollen nicht das dies irgend jemand nachahmt. Ungestraft jedenfalls."

"Ist ja gut, wir tun es nicht mehr. Aber Reiko und ich sind trotzdem dabei. Claudia?" Sie mochte die Idee theoretisch jedenfalls, aber sie hatte noch mehrere Fragen.

"Nun, solange Professor Murray dem zustimmt, bin ich dabei. Ich hasse es dies anzusprechen, aber du wirst das Finanzieren Harry? Bedenke, es sind sehr viele Münder zu stopfen."

"Das ist kein Problem Claudia, und ich finde es gut, das du es ansprichst. Essen und Verpflegung sind bereits geregelt." George hatte noch eine Sache die er ansprach.

"Und ihr könnt immer noch wenn ihr etwas Geld dazu verdienen möchtet, ein paar Stunden im Laden mitarbeiten. Wir könnten euch in die Produktion mit einbinden." Dies führte dazu das insbesondere Claudia und Sophie genauer zuhörten, denn keine von ihnen hatte gedacht das die Vorbereitungen für die Scherze sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden. Sophie's Wiederannäherung an ihre Eltern war noch nicht soweit gegangen, das diese sie wieder finanziell unterstützten, und Sophie war auch viel zu Stolz um danach zu fragen. Drew war der einzigste Mensch der sich bisher nicht geäußert hatte, weshalb sich alle zu ihm umdrehten.

"Nun, ich wollte als eine Art Praktikant im Büro meines Vaters arbeiten…….aber dies klingt deutlich interessanter, deshalb muss ich das nur noch mit meinem Vater absprechen. Aber normalerweise bin ich dabei."

"Genial, das wird interessant. Sozusagen eine Art Vorbereitung auf die Universität. Außer das es in Wales stattfindet." Fred hatte noch eine Frage, und zögerte sie zu stellen, aber am Ende fand er es besser sie vor allen anderen zu stellen.

"Was ist mit der Gruppe aus Hogwarts? Werden sie auch dabei sein?" Und der Pfennig fiel, denn alle hatten sich gefragt wie weit Harry in dieser Beziehung gehen würde, denn bisher hatte er die Briten nicht namentlich genannt.

"Ich weiss es nicht, ich denke noch darüber nach. Ich wollte damit warten, bis ich Rufus's Okay für das Training habe, aber hören wir uns die Meinung der anderen an. Ich gehe außerdem direkt davon aus, das Ginny nicht darf, aber die anderen vielleicht. Eure Meinung dazu?" Bisher hatte keiner von ihnen eine dazu, denn die Amerikaner hatten noch ihre Probleme mit Ron und Hermione, aber sie wollten es nicht offen sagen. Fred meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Nun, bei Ginny hast du wohl recht, Mum würde niemals zustimmen. Aber ich würde Ginny trotzdem fragen, einfach der Form halber, so dass sie sich nicht Ausgeschlossen fühlt. Wenn du es wagen möchtest, könntest du Ron auch fragen, und schauen ob ihr beiden nicht zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Normalität hin bekommt. Du kannst ihn schlimmstenfalls immer noch hinaus werfen, oder einer von uns kann dies tun." Harry sah nun sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Das ist eine gute Idee Fred, in beiden Fällen. Das werde ich tun. Du hast auch bei Ginny recht, und die anderen wären sicher auch nicht begeistert, wenn ich in England wäre und das veranstalte, ohne sie einzuladen. Ich werde sie aber trotzdem solange nicht anschreiben wie Rufus nicht sein Okay gegeben hat."

"Hast du ihm schon geschrieben?"

"Nein Claudia, ich wollte das erst mit euch besprechen bevor ich das tue, um unsere eventuelle Größe an Leuten zu erfahren. Dobby, Winky, wie steht ihr dazu, eine Weile wieder als „Haus"-Elfen zu arbeiten?"

"Wir denken es ist eine gute Idee Harry. Oder Winky?"

"Ja Harry." Beide wirkten sehr zufrieden, und Harry holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor und begann einen kurzen Text zu verfassen.

"Dobby, bitte bring dies morgen während der normalen Öffnungszeiten dem Minister. Bitte ihn darum, dir eine Antwort mitzugeben. Falls dies nicht möglich ist, möge er diese per Eule an Lee Jordan im Laden schicken."

"In Ordnung Harry."

Bis zur Antwort von Rufus musste dazu nicht mehr etwas gesagt werden, weshalb sie sich auf ihre Scherzaktionen konzentrieren würden. Harry und die Zwillinge würden ob des Besuchs von Molly und Arthur nichts größeres planen. Sie brauchten sich, zumindest aus Sicht der Zwillinge, keine Sorgen mehr um Strafarbeiten wie zum Beispiel bei den Gnomen im Garten, zu machen, aber machen Dinge sollte man nicht über strapazieren. Der Rest der Gruppe hatte genügend Berichte über Molly's Toleranz gegenüber Scherzen gehört, um dem zuzustimmen. Harry versicherte ihnen das die Scherze nach der Abreise von Molly wieder beginnen würden.

Rufus hatte, wie von Harry erhofft, ihm am nächsten Tag eine Nachricht über Dobby zukommen lassen, welche auf Harry bei dessen Erwachen wartete.

Lieber Harry,

Ich komme deiner Bitte liebend gern entgegen und akzeptiere hiermit dein Interesse an einer Mitgliedschaft in der Liga. Ich habe deinem „Freund" bereits eine Anweisung gegeben, den Fidelius Sofort von deinem Haus in Wales zu entfernen, und du solltest wissen, das eine Weigerung durch Albus zu einer sofortigen Gefängnisstrafe in Askaban führt, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, das du binnen weniger Tage diesbezüglich Informationen erhalten wirst. Deine Idee, Bill Weasley als neuen Geheimnisverwahrer für den neuen Fidelius einzusetzen ist wirklich gut, und wir werden die entsprechenden Dinge rechtzeitig vorbereiten.

Bezug nehmend auf deinen Vorschlag bezüglich der Trainer, wird Travis ein Programm für dich mit meiner Hilfe vorbereiten, und wir werden es bei deiner Ankunft mit dir besprechen. Es wird eher ein normales Trainingsseminar für Kandidaten für die Auroren werden, das durchaus deinen Zielen entspricht. Deine amerikanischen Freunde können gerne teilnehmen, wenn du es möchtest. Ich kenne Mitchell Baylor recht gut, und wenn sein Sohn auch nur im geringsten ihm ähnelt, dann wird es ihm gefallen. Wenn Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, oder Luna Lovegood ebenfalls Interesse haben, werde ich die Gesetze bezüglich der Magie minderjähriger für sie für diesen Zeitraum aufheben.

Im Bezug auf deine Teilnahme an der Liga werde ich es so einrichten, das du im Prinzip mir direkt unterstehst und deshalb keinerlei direkte oder indirekte Befehle von Dumbledore annehmen musst. Du hast das zwar kaum in deiner Nachricht erwähnt, aber ich denke das es dies für dich vereinfachen wird.

Das Gerichtsverfahren gegen Umbridge wurde unter anderem auf den 30. Juni festgelegt. Mehrere Mitglieder des Zauberergamot sind im Mai und Juni noch in Urlaub und dieses Datum ist der erste Zeitpunkt, wo alle Mitglieder verfügbar sind. Ich bezweifele, das dieses Verfahren länger als einen Tag dauern wird, also halte dir bitte diesen Tag frei. Amelia wird vorher noch zu dir kommen und wird mit dir deine Aussage vorbereiten, vermutlich aber erst eine Woche vorher.

Eine letzte Sache noch Harry, ich werde versuchen es so lange wie möglich geheim halten, aber irgendwann wird es bekannt werden, das Travis deine Trainer auswählt und organisiert, also sei bitte darauf vorbereitet.

Ich freue mich schon darauf dich wieder zutreffen und ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg im Rest des Schuljahres.

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister für Magie

Harry, der die gesamte Zeit gähnen musste, ging mit dem Brief zu dem Raum der Zwillinge hinüber. Fred kam gerade aus der Dusche und während er sich anzog, las Harry den Brief vor.

"Nun, das war es was du wolltest, oder?"

"Ja, und es hätte nicht besser sein können. Wir sind damit im Sommer verplant. Ich werde meinen Freunden in Hogwarts heute Nachmittag schreiben, sobald ich Unterrichtsfrei habe." Fred hatte aber noch einen Gedanken.

"Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, das du es ernst meinst Harry. Dies ist eine direkte Allianz mit Rufus Scrimgeour."

"Genauso wie dein Vater." Es hatte mit Sicherheit Arthur's Karriere geschadet.

"Ich weiss, und ich muss sagen, das ich ihn das selbe gefragt habe. Er sagte mir, das es ihn sehr erfreut, das es nun einen Minister gab, den er respektieren könne, und dem er ohne zu Zögern auch in die Augen sehen könne." Harry stimmte diesem durchaus zu. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, gemeinsam mit Rufus zu „Lachen", aber nicht über ihn.

"Dem stimme ich zu, denn ich sehe es durchaus genauso. Ich habe die Geschichten gehört, wie schnell er seine Macht gesichert hatte……..aber ich brauche jemanden dort drüben, der diese Macht hat um mich zu unterstützen. Und da bleiben nur er und Dumbledore, und wir wissen alle wie sich das entwickelte." Oder es bliebe noch die Option für die dunkle Seite, aber das sagte er nicht.

"Wohl wahr, und ich werde auch nicht widersprechen. Ich möchte nur das du dir sicher bist. Du weisst, das wir zu 100 Prozent hinter dir stehen."

"Gottseidank, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch tun würde."

"Wir werden dich immer unterstützen Harry, allerdings ist es ein Vorteil, das deine Pläne in der Regel auch funktionieren."

"Das ist sicher ein Vorteil. Ich werde die Dusche im Koffer verwenden, denn Rick ist in der von uns und er braucht immer tierisch lange." Er ging hinunter und führte seine morgendliche Routine durch. Er ging während der Verwandlungskunst-Stunde mental seine Brief an die Ministeriumsgruppe durch, und schrieb die Briefe dann in seiner Freizeit am Nachmittag. Er versuchte jeden Brief so gut es ging persönlich zu halten, und schickte sie dann über Dobby ab. Und er hatte Dobby auch angewiesen auf mögliche Antworten zu warten. Dobby sagte ihm später, das er die gesamte Zeit bei Neville gewesen war, um Sicherzustellen, das Dumbledore von den Plänen nichts erfuhr.

Neville und Luna hatten ihm beide im selben Brief geantwortet, und ihr Interesse bekundet, allerdings warteten sie noch auf die Erlaubnis von Neville's Großmutter und Luna's Vater. Harry nahm sich nun vor, Rufus einen weiteren Brief zu schreiben, so dass dieser seinen Freund aus Kindheitstagen zureden konnte. Ginny hatte geschrieben, das sie ihre Eltern fragen würde und ob die Einladung auch für Dean galt. Harry hatte Dean wirklich vergessen, allerdings nicht aus romantischen Gründen. Er fand es halt relativ leicht, Dean zu vergessen. Er würde das später mit Fred und George besprechen wenn sie wieder hier waren.

Ron und Hermione hatten Dobby gesagt das sie noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken benötigen würden, und das sie Harry selbst antworten würden, in diesem Fall über Lee im Laden, sobald sie zu einer Lösung gekommen waren. Harry sah dies als kein gutes Zeichen, aber auch so wusste er nicht recht, ob er beide dort haben wollte. Ron hatte schon einen eher schlechten Start mit den anderen gehabt, und Hermione würde auch nicht gut auf Leute reagieren die rein intellektuell gesehen mit ihr auf gleicher Stufe standen. Nun ja, vielleicht ja doch, aber das wusste Harry nicht, denn sie sagte immer „Ich bin nie herausgefordert worden" und einen derartigen Kommentar aus einem ihrer Briefe, für den sie sich aber entschuldigt hatte. Er nahm an, das er mehr darüber hören würde, wenn er am nächsten Wochenende mit Arthur und Molly reden konnte, und dies war eine korrekte Annahme.

Er bekam zwei Tage später einen Brief von Neville, in dem er ihm die Teilnahme von ihm und Luna bestätigte, wobei allerdings seine Großmutter und Luna's Vater gerne Godric's Hollow besuchen würden, um es sich anzuschauen. Murray hatte ebenfalls kein Problem mit diesem Arrangement, solange er ihr ein genaues Datum für seine Rückkehr gab. Sie gab Harry gegenüber auch zu, das sie es als sehr unwahrscheinlich empfunden hätte, das er den gesamten Sommer hier in Great Lakes bleiben würde. Die Unterhaltung führte aber noch zu einem anderen Punkt.

"Harry, wenn du es akzeptieren würdest, wäre ich bereit, einmal im Monat oder so, auch mit dir solche Dinge durchzugehen. Allerdings erst bei deiner Rückkehr im August, und es würde sich an dein Training in England anpassen." Harry hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob er sie danach fragen sollte, aber er hatte immer angenommen das sie keine Zeit haben könnte. Er hatte während der Toilettenpause in während der Sitzungen mit dem Leitenden Auror, Mike Jacobson, gesprochen und der ältere Mann hatte ihm gesagt, das Murray einen wirklich exzellenten Ruf als Aurorin genoss, und das er jeden Tip den er von ihr bekam generell ernst nehmen sollte.

"Natürlich Ma'am, ich wäre ihnen für jede Hilfe dankbar."

"Wir werden einen Plan ausarbeiten wenn du wieder hier bist, denn die Lehrer und ich haben den vorläufigen Stundenplan für das neue Jahr dann fertig und wir können die Dinge absprechen."

"Das klingt sehr gut Ma'am, und vielen Dank."

"Versprich mir bitte nur eines."

"Fragen sie einfach." Ihre Frage war etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte wer sie stellte.

"Zumindest aber bitte eine Geschichte über die Probleme zwischen deinen amerikanischen und englischen Freunden. Ich weiss das es irgendwann geschehen wird, und ich würde die Unterhaltung wirklich genießen." Harry musste nun lachen.

"Hoffentlich wirst du nicht davon in der Zeitung lesen, aber ich werde sehen was möglich ist."

Freitag, 02. Mai 1997

18:00 Uhr GMT

Der Fuchsbau

Molly lief aufgeregt herum, um ihre Sachen und die von Arthur vorzubereiten. Er würde jeden Moment eintreffen, genauso wie Bill und Lee, welche den Laden für dieses Wochenende schlossen. Obwohl die vier sich wirklich darauf freuten, so hatte der Besuch doch für etwas Missstimmung in Hogwarts gesorgt, denn Ginny wollte unbedingt mitkommen. Molly hatte weder ja noch nein gesagt und um sicherzugehen Dumbledore gefragt, welcher Ginny so oder so freigeben musste.

Er war nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte es so höflich wie möglich abgelehnt. Er hatte erklärt das er keinen Schüler derart bevorzugen könne besonders für derartige Reisen. Molly war von der Idee so oder so nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, denn sie war der Meinung das Ginny einfach nicht sehen dürfe wie glücklich ihre Brüder und ihre erste große Liebe unter Umständen sein könnten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sich Molly nicht weiter geäußert sondern die Erklärung lieber Dumbledore überlassen, den Ginny so oder so verabscheute. Aus diesem Grund hatte sich Molly derzeit zumindest aus Ginny's Sicht nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, und der gesamte Hass von Ginny richtete sich in ungemilderter Wut auf den Schulleiter.

Bill und Lee traten nun durch die Eingangstür, denn sie waren bis zum Rand der Schutzzauber appariert, bevor sie herüber gegangen waren. Keiner von beiden trug Beutel bei sich denn sie hatten diese bereits über den Koffer abgeschickt. Allerdings mussten das Arthur und Molly nicht wissen.

"Seid ihr Jungs bereit? Arthur müsste jeden Moment hier sein." Sie sahen von ihrem Standort aus zwar nicht die Uhr, aber sie zeigte nun das Arthur unterwegs war. Er kam auch schon aus dem Kamin gestolpert bevor sie reagieren konnten.

"Also gut, beginnen wir mit der Show, wie die Muggel zu sagen pflegen."

"Hast du die Portschlüssel dabei Liebling?"

"Genau hier in meiner Tasche, zumindest die nach Island, und in der anderen die dann von Island nach Boston. Genauso wie die Zwillinge gereist sind, soweit ich erfahren habe."

"Von wo reisen wir ab?"

"Ich dachte mir das wir das kurze Stück zur Grenze einfach laufen. Wir brauchen weder das Flohnetzwerk noch müssen wir apparieren, ein Spaziergang wird uns gut tun." Alle nickten nun, während die vier sich das Haus ansahen und dann langsam zu ihrem Abreisepunkt gingen. Alle waren aufgeregt, die Schule von der sie soviel gehört hatten endlich zu sehen, und insbesondere wieder ein Quidditchspiel mit Harry und den Zwillingen zu sehen, wobei fast alle dachten das es nie wieder dazu kommen würde. Der Weg dauerte knapp 10 Minuten, bevor sie den Portschlüssel nach Island nahmen.

In Island allerdings gingen sie nicht hinaus, aber von der Toilette aus hatte man einen sehr guten Ausblick. In Island gab es viele Felsen und Berge, aber das Gesamtbild war sehr schön, und Molly nahm sich vor, auf der Rückreise mindestens eine Postkarte zu kaufen. Sie aßen etwas in der Wartehalle, und reisten eine Stunde später nach Boston weiter. Arthur, als Abteilungsleiter in Englands Regierung, wurde regelrecht als VIP behandelt. Er hatte mehrere Dinge während seines letzten „Besuchs" mit seinen Kollegen hier abgesprochen, und Molly und die anderen hörten nun direkt, was Arthur so am Tag während seiner Arbeit machte, denn der amerikanische Direktor für Muggelkontakte, Daniel Tripp und er gingen viele Berichte in dieser Stunde durch. Dank dieses Treffens waren die Portschlüssel praktisch kostenlos, denn Arthur konnte angeben, das er während der Reise offiziell im Auftrag des Ministeriums unterwegs war. Nachdem sie fertig waren, brachte Tripp sie in sein Büro wo sie das Flohnetzwerk direkt in das Büro von Murray nutzten, das nun nur noch über die anderen Schulen und über das Ministerium erreichbar war. Harry's Reise mit den Zwillingen im Januar, als der Plan für die Zwillinge in Great Lakes geboren worden war, war dadurch nun unmöglich geworden. Die Sicherheitsbedenken begründeten diese Maßnahme, und gleiches galt für viele Maßnahmen seit den Angriffen.

Murray erwartete sie bereits als sie ankamen, allerdings war sie noch tief in ihrer Arbeit versunken, und normalerweise nutzte sie den Freitag um die Stapel an Papieren abzuarbeiten. Als Bill als erster aus dem Kamin kam, stand sie auf und trat um den Schreibtisch herum. Binnen weniger Augenblicke waren die vier Briten vollständig angekommen.

"Nun, selbst wenn ich sie nicht erwarten würde, hätte ich drei von ihnen schon alleine am Haar erkannt. Willkommen in Great Lakes, ich bin Joanne Murray." Sie schüttelte nun die Hände der vier.

"Hallo Professor, ich bin Molly Weasley. Dies ist mein Mann Arthur, unser ältester Sohn Bill, und ein sehr guter Freund der Familie, Lee Jordan, der derzeit den Laden der Zwillinge führt." Lee, war dank seiner dunklen Hautfarbe und der Rastalocken eindeutig kein Weasley, aber er stand ihnen genauso nahe wie Harry.

"Es freut mich sie alle kennenzulernen, und bitte nennt mich Joanne. Ich habe so viel über euch von Harry und den Zwillingen gehört."

"Fred und George machen hier keine zu großen Probleme oder?" Beide erwachsenen Weasleys zögerten etwas, und Murray bemerkte dies sofort.

"Sie sind absolut beliebt unter den Schülern, sie passen einfach perfekt hier her." Das war keine direkte Antwort oder?

"Oh Gott, was haben sie getan?"

"Nun, eigentlich gar nichts, aber sie und Harry und seine Freunde waren seit ihrer Ankunft in Sachen Scherze recht aktiv. Ich nehme jedenfalls an das es sie waren, ich stelle Harry in der Beziehung nur wenig Fragen, so dass er kaum etwas leugnen muss." Bill grinste nun.

"Stellen sie mir keine Fragen und ich werde nicht in Lügen antworten."

"So in etwa in der Tat, ihre Söhne und Harry sind wirklich eine Gruppe für sich. Nun ja, die Jugendlichen befinden sich derzeit noch im Unterricht, wobei Harry sich in der Fortgeschrittenen Verzauberungsklasse befindet und die Zwillinge in Muggelstudien. Ich habe dies mit Harry besprochen und wir sind der Ansicht, das Lee und Bill beide bei Fred und George schlafen können, denn scheinbar befinden sich ein paar Notbetten in Harry's Koffer." Lee und Bill mussten mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn Murray wusste nicht zu was der Koffer wirklich fähig war. Murray fuhr nun fort:

"…..und Molly und Arthur, nun ja, wir haben eines der Gästezimmer für sie vorbereitet. Ironischerweise ist es genau der selbe Raum in dem auch Harry Anfang August wohnte. Ich habe leider in 15 Minuten ein Treffen mit Vertretern des Ministeriums, weshalb Ripley Poole, unser Hausmeister sie zu ihren Zimmer bringen wird. Sie können sich dort etwas frisch machen und er wird sie dann zu Harry's Klassenraum bringen, denn sein Unterricht endet als erstes."

"Das wäre ideal Joanne, vielen Dank. Und danke sehr, das sie unsere Jungen so aufgenommen haben, und die drei haben sehr viel positives über sie und die Schule bisher berichtet." Murray war für derartige Sätze immer dankbar und sie spürte, das Molly es wirklich genauso meinte.

"Sie haben unsere Mischung wirklich erweitert, das ist sicher." Es klopfte nun an der Tür und Murray rief ein „Herein". Es war Riley Poole. Murray stellte ihm die Briten nun vor.

"Riley lebt hier seit er 11 Jahre alt ist, es gibt fast nichts in der Schule das er nicht kennt, und er wurde am Tag seines Schulabschlusses der neue Hausmeister." Poole, aber das wusste Murray nicht, hatte sehr gute Gründe, die Briten zuvorkommend zu behandeln.

"Ich kenne aber nur halb soviel wie Professor Murray hier, sie ist einfach zu freundlich, aber lassen wir diese Geschichte besser bei Seite. Würden sie mir bitte folgen, wir gehen zuerst zur Gästewohnung. Ich denke ich nehme ihr Gepäck und wir sind schon unterwegs." Poole ließ es nicht schweben, sondern er nutzte die Gelegenheit zu etwas Training. Sie gingen das östliche Treppenhaus hinauf, das nun eher einem Fahrstuhl ähnelte, allerdings einem eher langsamen. Es war Anfangs wirklich eine Überraschung, aber Murray hatte den Schülern erklärt, das sie gerne etwas neues in diesem Gebäuden probieren würde. Es betraf aber nur diese Treppe, und Harry nutzte sie generell nicht. Einfach um sich vom Rest zu unterscheiden, sagte er.

Sie erreichten die Gästewohnung und Molly und Arthur nutzten die Zeit um auszupacken. Lee und Bill nahmen Poole nun kurz zur Seite.

"Wie läuft das mit den Scherzen mit der Gruppe?"

"Bisher war es wirklich witzig, und Harry scheint eine Einigung mit Murray zu haben, und solange es im witzigen Rahmen bleibt, toleriert sie es." Beide hielten kurz inne und verglichen im Geiste Murray und Dumbledore…….man konnte ahnen wer den Vergleich gewann.

"Weiss sie das du ein Mitarbeiter von WWW bist?"

"Definitiv nicht, und das werden wir auch bitte nicht ändern. Dies ist eine Einigung die beiden Seiten zu Gute kommt, und daran möchte ich nichts ändern."

"Harry hat uns nie gesagt wie er sie dazu holen konnte." Poole lächelte, denn dies war eine Geschichte die er bisher nie erzählt hatte.

"Ich weiss bis heute nicht wie er auf die Idee kam, aber er sah sich an einem Nachmittag alleine um und landete dabei in meiner Werkstatt im Keller. Wir begannen zu reden, und 10 Minuten später hatte ich 200 Galleonen in der Hand und das Versprechen auf mehr, wenn ich ihm helfen würde. Und seit damals hat sich nichts verändert."

"Und bisher kann ich bestätigen das er mit dieser Lösung sehr zufrieden ist."

"Das ist gut zu hören, er scheint ein interessanter Mann zu sein." Molly und Arthur kamen genau in dem Moment wieder heraus, und Poole führte sie in den zweiten Stock zum Zauberkunstklassenraum E, wo Harry's Stunde gut zur Hälfte um war, wobei Maloney sie heute in Gruppen arbeiten ließ, so wie sie es meist in einem Teil der Stunden tat. Poole klopfte an die Tür und Maloney kam herüber.

"Sie müssen die Eltern der Zwillinge sein, sie sehen ihnen wirklich ähnlich." Diesen Satz hörten sie ziemlich häufig, denn wenn Arthur einer seiner Söhne besonders am Herzen lag dann waren es die Zwillinge. Molly stellte nun Bill und Lee vor.

"Ja das sind wir Professor, wir wurden gebeten, zuerst hier her zu kommen. Wie benimmt sich Harry im Unterricht?"

"Er ist wirklich gut Mrs. Weasley, er ist ein echtes Talent. Warum kommen sie nicht herein und sagen hallo."

"Sind sie sicher das wir nicht stören würden?"

"Oh nein, der theoretische Teil ist vorüber und derzeit läuft der praktische Teil." Sie führte sie hinein und Harry, der mit Drew und Jonas zusammen arbeitete, erblickte sie in dem Moment wo sie eintraten. Er trat nun mit einem Lächeln hinüber.

"Wieso erinnere ich mich gerade wieder an das Tri-Magische Turnier? Damals habt ihr drei mich auch vor der letzten Aufgabe besucht." Oh ja, Molly erinnerte sich nur zu Gut an den Tag.

"Hallo Harry." Sie umarmte ihn und er schüttelte die Hände der drei Männer herzlich. Der Rest der Gruppe, abgesehen von Warrick und Claudia die nicht an diesem Unterricht teilnahmen, kam nun herüber und begrüßte sie ebenfalls. Drew kannte sie noch nicht, und Lee benahm sich auch als wenn er sie nicht kennen würde, weshalb es viele Begrüßungen gab, allerdings so leise, das der Unterricht nicht gestört wurde. Sie gingen wieder in die Ecke der Gruppe zurück und unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang. Dies war, sicherheitstechnisch gesehen keine gute Zeit, aber die Briten wollten gerne etwas von dem Zauberstablosen Unterricht miterleben, weshalb Harry und die anderen ihnen einige Dinge vorführten.

Es stellte sich überraschenderweise heraus, das sowohl Molly als auch Arthur ebenfalls durchaus diese Magieform beherrschten, während Bill sie um Meilen übertrumpfte. Maloney war für die „Ausstellung" zu ihnen getreten, denn derartige Besuche von Eltern waren zumindest in den ersten beiden Schuljahren nicht ungewöhnlich, und wurden sogar gefördert, wo dann die Eltern an bestimmten Wochenenden hier her kommen konnten und sehen konnten wie ihre Kinder lebten und wie der Unterricht ablief. Gut die Hälfte aller Eltern nahmen dieses Angebot an. Nach Unterrichtsende kam nun auch der Rest der Klasse hin zu um vorgestellt zu werden…..das rote Haar war doch recht eindeutig, insbesondere da Maloney sie nicht vorgestellt hatte.

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts blieben die Gruppe und die Freunde noch etwas und unterhielten sich darüber, wie es im Unterricht lief. Maloney versicherte Molly das die Zwillinge ihr Bestes im Unterricht gaben, und obwohl sie etwas eingerostet schienen so gehörten sie noch immer zu den besten in den anstrengendsten Klassen.

"Sie sorgen für kein Chaos oder?" Harry, war nun durchaus etwas irritiert ob der Frage, und gleiches galt für Bill.

"Mum, Fred und George benehmen sich wirklich gut hier, wie schon Professor Maloney sagte. Ich bin sicher, wenn es Probleme gäbe, hätte die Direktorin sicher etwas erwähnt. Wenn du sie denn direkt gefragt hättest." Bill, immerhin 29 Jahre alt, hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit mit seiner Mutter ausgesprochen und sie akzeptierte derartige Antworten. Nicht immer zwar aber oft.

"Du hast Recht Bill, es tut mir Leid, ich bin nur derart daran gewöhnt regelmäßig Briefe von Lehrern wegen ihnen zu erhalten. Ich bin wirklich froh das es hier so gut läuft. Verzauberungskunst gehörte schon immer zu ihren besten Fächern." Das Zurückrudern war zwar sehr deutlich, aber dafür beruhigten sich Bill und Harry. Sie sprachen noch etwas länger, bevor Harry auf seine Uhr sah.

"Der Unterricht ist bald zu Ende, gehen wir besser hin." Maloney lachte nun.

"Man kann wirklich seine Uhr nach Professor Ziegler stellen. Molly, Arthur, es war mir eine Freude sie kennenzulernen. Ich denke wir sehen uns dann beim Abendbrot." Arthur erhob sich nun.

"Natürlich, danke Professor Maloney." Nach weiterem Händeschütteln flüsterte Harry kurz etwas zu Sophie welche nickte und sich Reiko griff, woraufhin beide Molly über Ginny auszufragen begannen. Harry bedeutete Jonas und Drew sich zwischen die Mädchen und ihn zu stellen, während er sich wütend an Arthur wandte:

"Muss ich mir das von jedem ihrer Lehrer anhören? 'Sie sind nicht sie selbst oder?' Denn wenn dem so ist, Arthur…..nun das werde ich nicht, definitiv nicht." Plötzlich entstand ein kalter Wind. Arthur war nun durchaus froh das Harry nicht mit Murray im Büro gewesen war……oder vielleicht war es doch, das konnte niemand genau sagen. Der ältere Mann hatte aber eine Gegenantwort parat:

"Harry, wenn du wüsstest wie viele Eulen wir wegen den beiden von Dumbledore und McGonagall bekommen haben. Insgesamt mindestens derer fünfzehn. Ich behaupte nicht das sie ein Recht hat so besorgt zu sein, aber so sieht sie es leider aus Erfahrung."

"Dinge ändern sich, und wir müssen uns diesen Veränderungen anpassen Arthur."

"Ja das tun sie, und während ich deine Loyalität zu Fred und George hoch einschätze, so sage doch bitte nicht das selbe zu Molly wie du es mir sagtest. Ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn Harry, und gleiches gilt für Molly, aber trotzdem muss der Respekt gewahrt bleiben. Ich werde mit ihr darüber reden, das kann ich versprechen. Fred und George werden sicher keinen Grund zur Wut uns gegenüber haben während wir hier sind." Und Arthur wusste durchaus das dies indirekt von den Zwillingen stammte, welche sich vermutlich an die beiden einzigsten wirklich loyalen Leute gewandt hatten: Harry und Lee, welcher wegen Molly's Sorge doch recht genervt gewirkt hatte

"Das ist nur fair, und ich werde ohne Provokation nicht in der Form mir ihr sprechen." Das hatte Arthur zwar nicht gemeint, aber er akzeptierte es. Insgesamt war er aber durchaus zufrieden, denn er hatte immer wieder gesehen, wie eng Harry und die Zwillinge zusammen gehörten, und diese Loyalität wurde auch erwidert. Harry nahm die Brüder absolut nicht als Selbstverständlichkeit an.

Die Gruppe erreichte nun den Klassenraum B für Muggelstudien, wo der Unterricht gerade endete. Es waren nur 11 Schüler in dieser Klasse, darunter Fred und George, weshalb der Raum relativ schnell leer war. Sie wurden nun Ziegler vorgestellt, der mit den Eltern ähnlich umging wie mit den Schülern, nämlich sehr ernst, mit leichten Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Er hatte allerdings sehr positives über die Zwillinge zu berichten, und hob besonders ihre Teilnahme an den Diskussionen hervor, aber auch die Tatsache, das sie ihre Zeit von 10 Wochen bis zum Schulabschluss derart ernst nahmen. Maloney hatte ähnliches gesagt, und Molly hatte sich selten so gern mit einem Lehrer unterhalten.

"Vielen Dank Professor Ziegler."

"Natürlich Mrs. Weasley, es freut mich immer wieder wenn ich mit den Eltern der Schüler sprechen kann und ihre Ängste verringern kann." Er lächelte nun leicht und entschuldigte sich wieder.

"Ihr beiden wirkt so gelehrt, also scheint dies genau das zu sein was ihr brauchtet." Bitte? Hier hoben sich erneut die Nackenhaare, aber dann sah Bill die drei ernst an. Wenn jemand gewisse Kontrolle über die Zwillinge hatte, dann war es Bill, obwohl er sehr selten dazu griff.

Trotzdem waren Fred und George durchaus mit ihrer Äußerung zufrieden weshalb sie es dabei beließen. Sie gingen nun nach Cortez und sahen sich das Zimmer der Zwillinge an, und keiner der Eltern der beiden stellte eine Frage zu dem Koffer der in dem Raum stand. Fred und George berichteten nun über ihre Unterrichtsstunden: Kräuterkunde, ein Fach das ihnen durchaus Spaß machte; Verteidigung, das sie genossen, denn es fand fast nur praktischer Unterricht statt; und Zaubertränke, wobei das Fach erfreulich einfach war, denn Snape unterrichtete es nicht. Sagen wir einfach aus Respekt vor Toten, das sie dieses aber nicht zu offen sagten.

Sie erreichten den Speisesaal gerade als das Abendbrot begann, so dass sie den größten Tisch belegen konnten, denn die Gruppe bestand heute aus 13 Personen. Nur Bill, war offiziell bereits einmal in den Vereinigten Staaten gewesen, und hatte das amerikanische Essen probiert. Man bedenke, das gebratene Hähnchen, Cheeseburger, und überbackene Kartoffeln in der Regel nicht im Fuchsbau serviert wurden, aber insgesamt schien den anderen das Essen zu schmecken. Molly und Bill kommentierten recht bald einige der größten Unterschiede zwischen Hogwarts und Great Lakes: keine Roben, kleinere Tische, Schüler die mit anderen Häusern zusammen saßen, und noch einiges mehr. Die Engländer wurden scheinbar der halben Schule vorgestellt, und sämtliche Lehrer von Harry und den Zwillingen kamen herüber und stellten sich ebenfalls vor. Sie sprachen sehr positiv über die drei, und die meisten sagten das sie sich auf die Ergebnisse der drei während der Olympics in 10 Tagen freuen würden.

All dieses Lob übermannte Molly, und am Ende konnte sie nur noch sagen wie Stolz sie auf die drei war. Arthur beobachtete die anderen, denn an diesem Ort schien die Stimmung weit weniger angespannt zu sein als in Hogwarts. So sah er die Atmosphäre in der Schule aber was ihn enttäuschte war die reine Zweckmäßigkeit der Schule. Fred und George hatten ihm fast genau das selbe beschrieben, nämlich das sie durchaus das Schloss vermissten. Wie Sophie Harry bereits am ersten Tag gesagt hatte: es würde sich niemand im Gebäude von Great Lakes verlaufen. Ein paar der trotteligeren Erstklässler vielleicht, aber das auch nur einmal.

Harry führte sie nun herum, und die Zwillinge waren in der Bibliothek überzeugend genug um Molly zufrieden zu stellen. Es waren jetzt nur noch sieben Wochen, und sie wirkten durchaus optimistisch im Bezug auf die NEWT's, was aber nur bedingt zutraf. Hier ging es um den Schulabschluss, nicht um einen hochrangigen Job in der Regierung. Fred und George wussten, das der Laden in den nächsten Jahren eine Goldgrube sein würde, und ähnlich wie Lee hatten sie bereits Geld zur Seite gelegt, für den Fall das der Krieg in England nicht gut lief und sie fliehen mussten. Hier waren sie aber vorsichtig, und behielten immer gut 1/3 der Einnahmen für die Anteile von Harry zurück, während ein noch immer beachtlicher Teil sich in ihrem Verlies befand. Jenen in Kanada, den auch Harry kannte, aber das nur für die Akten. Es war nicht so als das die Zwillinge dachten das Harry den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort verlieren würde, aber sie machten sich Sorgen dass das Ministerium und Dumbledore die Dinge derart auf die Spitze treiben würden das es niemals zu einem finalen Kampf kommen würde.

Samstag, 03. Mai 1997

Casa de Fred and George, Great Lakes Version

09:30 Uhr

Harry, Warrick, und die Zwillinge saßen ruhig auf der Couch und warteten auf das kommende. Sie hatten ein recht einfaches, von Winky erstelltes Frühstück gegessen. In ihrem Zimmer hatte Reiko Mühe, die Hüterin Jane Abbott zu beruhigen, denn das jüngere Mädchen hatte viel von Sally Jenkins gehört und dies machte sie sehr nervös. Reiko sagte immer wieder:

"Harry, Fred, und George werden sich um sie kümmern, keine Sorge. Sie schaffen das." Die Tatsache das Reiko daran glaubte, beruhigte einige Nerven. Der Effekt war so wie geplant, denn Abbott beruhigte sich deutlich, anstatt endgültig auszurasten, wie beim Spiel gegen Proctor im Oktober.

Harry stand schließlich auf, nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte.

"Es ist an der Zeit, los gehts." Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinüber, wo Geyser und der Rest des Teams auf sie warteten. Geyser war vermutlich am nervösesten. Diese Aufstellung war ziemlich riskant, denn er hatte die Position mit dem besten Spieler der Schule getauscht, und zusätzlich bildete er mit zwei Leuten ein Team, welche noch nie als Jäger gespielt hatten. Aber ein Monat des Trainings hatte ihn davon überzeugt, das es möglich war. Der Rest des Hauses war schon im Stadion oder dorthin unterwegs, weshalb das elfköpfige Team, denn es gehörten auch vier Ersatzspieler dazu, in Ruhe hinüber ging. Sie sahen dass das Team von Jefferson einen anderen Weg ging, aber es gab keinerlei Gehässigkeiten oder dererlei Dinge. Die Teams trafen nun ein und warteten auf die Bekanntgabe. Geyser hatte noch eine letzte Sache anzusprechen.

"Jäger, ihr seid heute auf euch gestellt, denkt daran, Warrick und ich werden uns auf ihren Sucher konzentrieren. Sie haben keine Reserve, und sollten wir ihn ausschalten können, haben sie sehr große Probleme. Jane, tu dein bestes gegen Jenkins, wir wollen herausfinden ob die Briten wirklich zu den besten Quidditch-Spielern gehören. Viel Glück und lasst es uns gewinnen." Sie schlugen sich gemeinsam auf die Hände und warteten auf die Bekanntgabe der Teams.

Der Stadionsprecher am heutigen Tage war der Geschichtslehrer Josh Lyman, der im Oktober nicht gewählt worden war und um diese Rolle für das erste Spiel mit Harry und den Zwillingen gebeten hatte. Niemand hatte Einwände erhoben, denn damit verringerte sich auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie in einem späteren Spiel antreten mussten, und Lyman war mit Begeisterung dabei.

"Herzlich willkommen zum zweiten Sportwochenende in diesem Schuljahr! Heute ist der Quidditch Tag, und in dem ersten Spiel treffen die beiden Sieger des letzten Oktober auf einander, als Gesamtsieger Jefferson, dicht gefolgt von Cortez. Es sind seit damals über 6 Monate vergangen, deshalb stelle ich die Teams noch einmal vor:"

"Nun das Team von Jefferson:"

"Als Hüter, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Boston, Massachusetts: Bill Simmons!" Simmons' Mutter unterrichtete Muggelstudien in Salem, was der Grund für den Schulwechsel war.

"Als Kapitän und Sucher, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Houghton, Michigan: Norman Chad!"

"Als Beater, aus dem dritten Schuljahr aus Anderson, Indiana: DJ Gallo!"

"Als Beater, aus dem vierten Schuljahr aus Covington, Kentucky: Tom Friend!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem fünften Schuljahr aus St. Paul, Minnesota: Marc Stein!"

"Als Jägerin, aus dem vierten Schuljahr aus Springfield, Illinois: Christine Brennan!" Christine und Sophie kamen zwar aus der selben Stadt, waren aber nicht in die selbe Grundschule gegangen und kannten sich nicht wirklich.

"Und als Jägerin, aus dem fünften Schuljahr aus Grand Rapids, Michigan, und die letztjährige Spielerin des Jahres, Sally Jenkins!"

Jenkins und Simmons bekamen den meisten Applaus während sie durch das Stadion flogen, da beide zu den besten Spielern gehörten und durchaus beliebt waren. Simmons war auch ein guter Flieger, und beide Spieler würden auch am nächsten Tag im Quodpot-Spiel teilnehmen, wobei sie die beiden Helden Ryan Chappelle und Art Hailey ersetzen würden. Deshalb lag es durchaus in ihrem Interesse, das dieses Spiel nicht sehr lange dauern würde, und Chad war dies auch mitgeteilt worden, allerdings war die Position als Sucher nicht seine Stärke. Allerdings hatten alle Teams in diesem Jahr Probleme auf dieser Position, ausgenommen Cortez dank Harry, und der Kapitän von Jefferson war von der Leistung her sogar schwächer als der aktuelle Neuling im Team……allerdings wurde dieses Jahr keiner der Neulinge direkt als Sucher eingesetzt.

"Und nun das Team von Cortez!"

"Als Hüter aus dem zweiten Schuljahr aus Whitewater, Wisconsin: Jane Abbott!"

"Als Sucher aus dem sechsten Schuljahr aus Alice Springs, Oklahoma: Reiko Aylesworth!" Die Menge geriet ins Stocken, als diese Änderung der Aufstellung bekannt wurde.

"Als Kapitän und Beater, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Minneapolis, Minnesota: John Geyser!"

"Als Beater, aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, aus Indianapolis, Indiana: Warrick Forrester!"

Lyman hielt nun inne und alle wussten was kommen würde:

"Und als Jäger die britische Invasion!" Die Menge jubelte nun…….nun ja, abgesehen von der Gruppe von Jefferson. Fred und George waren von vielen so oder so als Teammitglieder gesehen worden, aber genau hatte es niemand gewusst. Die Weasleys und Lee, welche mit Sophie auf der Tribüne von Cortez saßen, jubelten genauso laut.

"Aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Ottery St. Catchpole, England: Fred Weasley!"

"Aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Ottery St. Catchpole, England: George Weasley!"

"Aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, aus Godric's Hollow, Wales: Harry Potter!"

Die Spieler von Cortez flogen unter dem Jubel der Schüler aus Cortez, Proctor und Shawnee hinaus, während jene von Jefferson höflich applaudierten. Lyman schien ebenfalls ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein.

"Der heutige Gast-Schiedsrichter ist Shawn Respert, der jetzt seine dritte Saison bei den Melbourne Magpies in der Australasian Quidditich Association beendet hat." Respert war ein ehemaliger Schüler von Pathfinder, der aber in der Regel in Detroit lebte. Er sprach kurz mit Geyser und Chad, welche schon seit Jahren gegen einander spielten, und die Teams bereiteten sich auf den Beginn vor.

"Und da ist der Quaffle freigegeben, Harry Potter übernimmt ihn und fliegt direkt auf Simmons zu, direkt gefolgt von den Weasleys, welche die Jäger von Jefferson behindern…….er wirft……nein, Simmons wehrt ab, allerdings landet er wieder bei Harry, welcher ihn dieses mal durch den rechten Ring wirft, womit es 10 zu 0 für Cortez steht!" Die Menge hatte nie wirklich aufgehört zu jubeln, und Dr. Carter, der erstaunlicherweise ein großer Quidditch Fan war, machte sich die mentale Notiz, Heilsalben für die Stimmbänder bereit zu halten, sobald er wieder in der Krankenstation war.

"Jenkins hat den Quaffle, sie fliegt auf das Tor von Cortez zu, oh Moment, die Zwillinge attackieren sie und sie versucht zu Brennan zu werfen, aber Harry fängt den Quaffle ab und kein Spieler von Jefferson ist in der direkten Nähe………TOR! Und wieder 10 Punkte für Cortez!" Fred und George hatten Jenkins nicht wirklich attackiert, aber sie war lange genug behindert worden so dass sie den Quaffle verlor…….dieses geschah übrigens beim nächsten Spielzug genauso wieder, allerdings war es hier nicht Jenkins die den Quaffle hatte.

Dies verdeutlichte eine der wichtigsten Schwächen von Jefferson, aber gleichzeitig auf eine, welche bisher noch nie ausgenutzt worden war: Sally Jenkins war das Gegenstück zu einem Spielmacher in den Spielen der NBA, jemand der den Ball nach Möglichkeit nicht abgab.

Normalerweise jedenfalls.

Sie war die Quidditch Version von Allen Iverson……ohne dessen Tattoos und die Waffen jedenfalls……nun ja, ohne die Tattoos jedenfalls, man weiss ja nie.

Nach gut 10 Minuten führte Cortez bereits mit 100 zu 0 und Brennan und Stein waren dem Quaffle bisher nicht wirklich nahe gekommen, und Jenkins war verbissen dabei ihr eigenes Spiel durch zuziehen, egal, welche Strategie Cortez anwendete. Deshalb wurden Fred und George praktisch zu ihrem Schatten, welche sie bei praktisch allem behinderten, während Harry in aller Ruhe auf den Quaffle wartete. Die Spieler von Shawnee und Proctor, ehemalige und aktive, dachten einmütig „Warum zur Hölle haben wir nicht daran gedacht?", aber dabei bedachten sie nicht, das Jenkins durchaus eine so gute Spielerin war, das man das Talent von Fred und George für diese Strategie brauchte. Respert hatte bisher noch keinerlei Fouls pfeifen müssen, aber das lag wohl eher daran das weder Stein noch Brennan Harry überhaupt zu Nahe kamen.

"Und Harry hat den Quaffle, der arme Simmons muss heute wirklich viel ertragen……..Moment da ist ein Bludger…….Harry führt einen……nun ich weiss nicht was es war, er hängte sich unter seinen Besen, während der Bludger vorbei flog. Er ist jetzt hinter den Ringen und wirft direkt zu Weasley, welchen auch immer, und er trifft! 110 zu 0 für Cortez mit dem ersten Tor von jemand anderem als Potter. Auszeit jetzt durch Norman Chad von Jefferson."

Das Team von Cortez flog in die Mitte des Feldes. Alle lächelten, und Geyser fand keinen Grund zur Kritik. Der Snitch war nur kurz erschienen, aber weder Chad noch Reiko waren in seiner nähe.

"Warrick, wir müssen Chad ausschalten." Warrick sah seinen Partner irritiert an.

"Wieso ist das jetzt so wichtig?"

"Weil die Menge sonst von Harry's regelrechter Folter von Simmons gelangweilt wird und wir müssen sie ablenken, ansonsten fangen sie an mit Dingen zu werfen."

"Wo liegt laut Regeln die Schmerzgrenze?"

"Sie liegt bei 500 Punkten, ohne den Snitch. Es wird also noch dauern." Das Signal erklang und die Spieler hoben wieder ab.

Die neue Strategie von Jefferson, wenn man sie so nennen wollte, war der systematische Angriff auf Harry, sowohl mit den Bludgern als auch durch die Jäger. Friend und Gallo ignorierten Reiko völlig, und jedes mal wenn sie auf Harry zielen konnten, taten sie es auch. Jedes mal wenn er den Quaffle hatte, versuchten Jenkins und die anderen ihn regelrecht in den Boden zu rammen, wobei sie es ausnutzten, das Harry nicht grösser gebaut war als sie. Das Problem dabei war, das nur Jenkins wirklich mit Harry mithalten konnte……..während die Zwillinge im Gegenzug sie durchaus erwischen konnten, und damit begannen die Fouls. Eine Reihe von Freiwürfen führten zu den ersten Treffern durch Jefferson, aber dafür artete die Brutalität immer mehr aus, ähnlich wie zwei siebenjährige Jungen die mit einem Frosch spielen.

Und wir wissen was dem Frosch jedes mal passiert.

"Oh Mann, und wieder ein Foul von Weasley an Jenkins. Ohje, jedes mal wenn auch nur jemand Harry ansieht, werden sie brutal. Könnte mir wohl jemand solche Bodyguards für die nächste Lehrerkonferenz besorgen? Sally macht sich für ihren Freiwurf bereit………und verfehlt! Das war nicht sehr gut gezielt, und die Taktik von Jefferson, Harry gezielt zu rammen wirkt auch nicht oder? Das Ergebnis lautet noch immer 160 zu 40 für Cortez."

Damit wurde die Strategie von Jefferson aufgehoben, und alles lief wie zuvor. Es waren erst 20 Minuten vergangen und die Fans von Jefferson waren sehr ruhig geworden, abgesehen von den Spielern des Quodpot Teams, welche jetzt…….sehr lautstark…….den Quidditchkapitän, Norman Chad dafür verfluchten, das er Sally den nicht gerade sanften Gegenangriffen der Zwillinge aussetzte, und damit ihren Einsatz am kommenden Sonntag gefährdete. Harry nahm praktisch sofort seine alte Rolle wieder ein und lieferte den Zwillingen immer wieder Torvorlagen und warf selbst auch noch eines.

"Sekunde, da ist der Snitch! Chad geht in den Sturzflug, dicht gefolgt von Aylesworth, und sollte Chad ihn fangen steht es Unentschieden…….Sekunde, Geyser und Forrester haben beide gerade je einen Bludgers erhalten……….uh oh, sagt besser Dr. Carter bescheid, sie zielen genau auf Chad……….der erste trifft ihn am Bein wodurch er sich um sich selbst dreht…….und er fliegt dadurch direkt in den zweiten, der ihn genau in die Leistengegend trifft. Ich hoffe das er eine Art Schutz dort trug. Verletzungsauszeit auf dem Feld, Jefferson hat fünf Minuten um wieder anzutreten." Carter lief in der Tat auf das Feld um Chad zu untersuchen. Reiko hatte sich gerade so außerhalb der Reichweite befunden um nicht von anderen Buldgern oder Leuten getroffen zu werden, und flog dem Snitch noch weitere 10 Sekunden hinter her, bevor er verschwand, allerdings erklang nun auch der Pfiff und die landete bei ihrem Team.

"Nun dein Bein ist leider angebrochen Norman, und dein Bauchmuskel ist stark gezerrt. Etwas weiter links……." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Patienten ließ ihn inne halten. Jefferson hatte zwei Ersatzjäger sowie einen Ersatzhüter, und Chad deutete schwach auf einen der Jäger.

"Dan, du bist jetzt als Jäger dabei. Christine, du spielst als Sucherin." Dan Wetzel war der beste Reservejäger, allerdings war er deutlich schwächer als der Neuling Marc Stein. Chad hatte noch etwas zu sagen:

"Und was auch immer ihr tut, hört auf Potter zu foulen, oder seine Bodyguards werden einen von euch ermorden." Ein sehr sinnvoller Hinweis, der auch durchaus ernst genommen wurde.

Sie hoben wieder ab und in den nächsten 10 Minuten fielen weitere 12 Tore für Cortez und keine für Jefferson, denn Harry griff nicht mehr offensiv an sondern spielte als eine Art Verteiler für die Zwillinge.

"Und ein weiteres Tor für Weasley, welchen auch immer. Es gibt Gerüchte das Harry sie auseinander halten kann, und bereit ist das Geheimnis für das erstgeborene Kind desjenigen weiterzugeben. Ich habe Harry danach gefragt und er hat es nicht bestritten, also gebt am besten eure Wetten jetzt ab………..und wieder ein Tor für einen Weasley, wobei Harry den Quaffle erobert und eine Vorlage für die Weasleys gibt. Das Ergebnis lautet nun 330 zu 40, wobei unsere britischen Spieler scheinbar eine Art Schützenfest veranstalten…….und wieder ein Tor für Weasley, dieses Mal ohne Hilfe von Harry, denn er sieht Wetzel den Quaffle und wirft ihn direkt durch den Ring."

Dan Wetzel, der vor Wut zu brennen schien……nun, niemand wusste wirklich was er sich dabei dachte, flog direkt auf Harry zu, wobei der ältere Junge nicht wirklich auf ihn achtete. Wetzel war knapp 5 Fuss von Harry entfernt, als dieser bemerkte was vor sich ging, und er drehte sich genau in dem Moment um, wo der Junge nach ihm schlug, wodurch er leicht an der Schläfe getroffen wurde. Harry war leicht benommen, während Wetzel auf Abbott vor dem Tor von Cortez zuflog, wobei sie bisher keinen regulären Treffer kassiert hatte. Harry brauchte wenige Sekunden um zu erkennen was passiert war, und als er es tat, jagte er dem Jäger von Jefferson hinter her. Allerdings nicht sehr lang, wobei die Zuschauer fast ausrasteten, und die Schüler von Cortez die Mannschaft von Jefferson am liebsten lynchen wollten, während Proctor und Shawnee sich etwas mehr zurückhielten, aber auch wütend waren. In der Sektion von Jefferson sah man Schüler, welche nur noch die Köpfe in die Hände legten, denn sie machten sich Sorgen ob der Rache die folgen würde. Ausgenommen waren hier nur Jonas und Drew, denn sie hatten keine Rache zu befürchten, sondern sie waren noch wütender als alle anderen. Murray stand langsam auf und ging in Richtung des Feldes.

Der ehrenwerte Schiedsrichter, Shawn Respert, hatte das ganze beobachtet und dachte nur „Zur Hölle nein, er wird doch nicht das tun was ich befürchte'. Nun, er hat es aber getan und Respert's Pfiff erklang so laut wie irgend möglich. Anschließend gab er per Sonorus seine Strafe bekannt.

"Unkameradschaftliches Foul von Jefferson, insbesondere wegen unnötiger körperlicher Härte! Er wird des Feldes verwiesen! Potter, jag ihn nicht!!" Harry war knapp 10 Fuss von seinem Angreifer entfernt und ging bereits Szenarien für seine Rache durch. Er hielt aber inne, denn er würde mit Sicherheit den Sieg seines Teams nicht gefährden. Respert fuhr nun fort.

"Beide Kapitäne kommen SOFORT zu mir!" Geyser, der erst sicherstellte, das Harry nichts weiter unternahm, flog zu Boden, wo er sich mit dem noch immer verletzten Chad traf.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das Norman?! Seid ihr wirklich so dumm das ihr jemanden wie ihn aus schickt um einen der mächtigsten Schüler der Schule anzugreifen? Der dann auch noch versagt!" Chad wusste das hier eine Grenze überschritten worden war, denn Schläge waren in dieser Form der Wettkämpfe absolut verhasst. Und er wusste auch das, abgesehen von Jonas und Drew, er vermeiden wollte, das Harry sich gegen einen der anderen aus Jefferson wandte. Es war zwar dafür schon zu spät, wenn man ehrlich war, aber Chad versuchte den Schaden so gut wie möglich zu kompensieren.

"Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun John und das weisst du. Ich weiss nicht was in ihn fuhr, und es interessiert mich nicht. Er ist hiermit permanent aus dem Team ausgeschlossen." Geyser konnte dazu nichts weiter sagen weshalb er sich an Respert wandte.

"Ich stimme dem Ausschluss des Trottels zu, und ich bitte darum, das Jefferson den Rest des Spiels in Unterzahl spielen muss, so kurz es auch sein mag." Chad war darüber nicht wirklich glücklich.

"Verdammt Sir, das ist laut Regeln nicht erlaubt. Wir sind so oder so ohne Dan schon stark angeschlagen, und das Spiel ist vorbei, sobald der Snitch erscheint." Respert konnte dem durchaus zustimmen, und hoffte insgeheim, das dieses Spiel möglichst bald endete,.

"Es wird kein Unterzahlspiel geben, allerdings bekommt Potter einen Freiwurf und danach kann Jefferson einen neuen Jäger einsetzen. Ich warne aber beide Teams hiermit das sie keine Hand mehr an einander legen dürfen, ansonsten wird es für jede noch so kleine Berührung einen Freiwurf geben. Und keine Rache Cortez, zumindest nicht hier. VERSTANDEN? Mr. Geyser? Mr. Chad?" Beide Kapitäne nickten nun und Respert hob wieder ab.

"John, bitte sorge dafür das Potter nichts unüberlegtes tut." Die Bitte war nicht unlogisch, aber John sah trotzdem sehr wütend aus.

"Ihr seid diejenigen die Reden müsst." Geyser flog nun zu Harry aber bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte, reagierte dieser.

"Ich gehe da nicht hin John, gewinnen wir das Spiel und verschwinden dann von hier."

"Das ist in Ordnung, wir werden uns später etwas einfallen lassen." Und das würden sie, denn speziell hierfür würde sich Geyser mit den Maraudern zusammen tun. Harry flog nun los um seinen Freiwurf auszuführen, der auch direkt traf. Der Spielstand betrug nun 340 zu 40, und die Briten brannten regelrecht darauf das Ergebnis noch in die Höhe zu treiben. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Zwei Minuten nach Harry's nächstem Tor rief Lyman.

"Und Jenkins hat den Quaffle, sie wird aber von den beiden Weasleys bedrängt, aber sie Foulen sie nicht………sie wirft……abgeblockt von Potter, welcher von hinten heran geflogen kam, er übernimmt den Quaffle und……..da ist der Snitch, direkt unter Forrester………..Brennan ist auf der anderen Seite des Feldes, aber Aylesworth steuert nach oben und fängt ihn! Reiko Aylesworth hat den Snitch gefangen! Cortez gewinnt das Spiel! Das Endergebnis lautet damit 500 zu 40 für Cortez. Harry Potter wirft 21 Tore für Cortez, und die Weasley-Zwillinge die restlichen 14." Fred flog nun zu Lyman, und rief ihm etwas zu.

"Okay, korrektur der letzten Aussage. Fred Weasley warf fünf Tore und George Weasley neun, ich denke sie sind die einzigsten die das so genau wissen. Sally Jenkins warf die vier Tore für Jefferson, jeweils als Strafwürfe. Die Weasleys führen auch bei den Strafwürfen, mit insgesamt neun, sowie insgesamt zwei bei Jefferson, sowie einem Spielausschluss. Vielen Dank für euren Besuch am heutigen Morgen. Das Mittagessen wird direkt nach unserer Rückkehr zur Schule serviert und das Spiel zwischen Shawnee und Proctor folgt um Punkt 14 Uhr. Ich bin Josh Lyman, und ich habe das Spiel kommentiert. Auf Wiedersehen und Sayonara oder auch Adios alle mit einander." Lyman war scheinbar ein Fan der Happy Days.

Die Spieler von Cortez Es war ein Triumph des gesamten Hauses:

Jane Abbott war es gelungen, fünf der 9 Strafwürfe zu blocken, sowie die beiden normalen Würfe auf das Tor durch Jenkins. In der nächsten Woche bekam sie ein Gratulationsschreiben des Besitzers der New York Dragons…….weit über fünf Jahre bevor sie überhaupt für die Liga verfügbar wurde, nämlich im Jahre 2002.

Warrick und John war es gelungen den Sucher von Jefferson mit zwei unglaublich gut gezielten Würfen auszuschalten, und Geyser's immer deutlicher werdenden Führungsqualitäten waren durchaus von den anwesenden Beobachtern der australischen und amerikanischen Ligavereine bemerkt worden.

Harry, Fred und George trieben das Ergebnis nicht nur erbarmungslos nach oben, sondern trieben die beiden Jäger von Jefferson, welche die letzten beiden Jahre sehr erfolgreich gewesen waren, regelrecht an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Mehr als nur einer der Verantwortlichen von Great Lakes rechnete sich im Geiste die Kosten für weitere europäische Schüler hier aus, vorausgesetzt, Murray würde zustimmen.

Das Team von Cortez weigerte sich beinahe die Hände der Spieler von Jefferson zu schütteln, aber eine leichte Geste von Harry führte dann doch dazu.

"Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, wir müssen hier vorerst noch die Guten sein. Aber bald."

Das traditionelle Händeschütteln fand zwar statt, aber Dan Wetzel wurde sicherheitshalber direkt von Riley Poole zur Schule zurück gebracht, wobei er ihm bereits mögliche Strafen androhte. Das Poole auf der Seite von Harry stand verstärkte seine Kreativität nur noch mehr, und Wetzel zitterte nun selbst etwas, aber nicht so sehr vor Erschöpfung.

Murray traf sich mit den Spielern von Cortez nach der Zeremonie, und nahm Harry und Geyser zur Seite. Die Schulleiterin kam direkt auf den Punkt.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern Harry, bitte tu ihm nichts an, das in irgend einer Form Rabiat oder derartiges ist." Harry war nicht gewillt, irgend etwas zuzugeben.

"Wie wird seine Strafe aussehen?"

"Nun ich weiss bereits, das Norman bereits permanent aus dem Team geflogen ist, und ich werde sicherstellen das diese Sperre noch mindestens ein Jahr anhalten wird, außerdem wird er sehr lange Zeit mit Strafarbeiten verbringen. Weitere Strafen können nur sehr persönlicher Natur sein und sollten nicht zu lange dauern oder nicht zu weit gehen. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Das tat er durchaus.

"Natürlich Ma'am, und ich werde ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht widersprechen. Aber eine Sache noch, warum um alles in der Welt hat er das getan. Würden sie mir das bitte erklären sobald sie es wissen?"

"Kein Problem. Genießt jetzt einfach euren Sieg, das war eines der besten Quidditchspiele die ich seit langer Zeit gesehen habe.."

"Vielen Dank Ma'am für ihre Worte."

"Sie sind wahr. John, hier sind noch ein paar Talentscouts die sich gerne mit dir unterhalten würden, ich habe euch einen Bereich der Bibliothek dafür freigehalten, da diese mit dem zweiten Spiel nicht sehr besucht sein wird."

"Ja Ma'am." Sie ging nun fort und der Rest des Teams trat zu ihnen. Warrick sagte das offensichtliche.

"Nun?"

"Sie hat uns gebeten, ihn vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen, und später nur Scherze mit ihm zu treiben."

"Sie hat euch die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben?!" Sagte nun Abbott, welche nichts von der „Vereinbarung" zwischen Murray und Harry wusste. Aber da sie mit den Jungen oft genug zusammen war, ahnte sie zumindest manche Dinge.

"Ich hätte es einfacher ausgedrückt Jane. Ich bin aber bereit es zu einem Projekt des Teams zu machen, und wenn niemand dabei sein möchte so möge er es sagen." Er sah zu den anderen, wobei er allerdings nicht lächelte. Niemand schien aussteigen zu wollen und Harry musste nun doch lächeln.

"Sehr gut. Wir werden ihn eine Woche lang schwitzen lassen, und am nächsten Wochenende nehmen wir ihn uns vor. Wenn einer von euch ihn in den Gängen sieht, zieht eure Finger quer über euren Kehle, ich möchte das dieser Bastard regelrecht in Panik gerät."

"Und dann ist er reif?"

"Nun Warrick, wir sollten das in den nächsten Tagen planen, und abwarten wie unsere psychologische Kriegsführung gegen ihn wirkt, vielleicht müssen wir auch gar nichts weiter machen. Nur die Gefahr der Rache könnte sich schon als sehr wirkungsvoll erweisen." Alle hatten nun ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht als sie das hörten, denn es könnte sich durchaus als sehr wirkungsvoll erweisen. Geyser klopfte seinem jüngeren Teamkameraden auf die Schulter.

"Ich denke die Racheplanungen reichen jetzt, es ist Zeit für das Mittagessen, und danach das zweite Spiel. Ich bezweifele, das Shawnee ein wirkliches Problem sein wird, aber wir sollten sie doch beobachten. Gehen wir zur Schule zurück." Sie verließen das Stadion, gemeinsam mit ihren Hauskameraden und gingen zur Schule zurück. Allerdings machten es sich ihre Hauskameraden zur Aufgabe, sie, wie auch das Reserveteam, auf den Schultern dorthin zu tragen.

Während des Mittagessens schienen sich alle Gespräche über den Schlag Harry gegenüber zu drehen, obwohl Harry nicht einmal einen Fleck davon zurück behalten hatte. Molly schien sich überraschenderweise nicht daran zu stören. Sie schien das zu denken was die meisten Erwachsenen dachten: es war ein aufgedrehter Jugendlicher dessen Temperament in dem Moment mit ihm durchgegangen war, und Murray schien es ähnlich zu sehen. Der Junge schien dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein, und würde sich am nächsten Tag öffentlich bei Harry entschuldigen.. Harry wurde von fast jedem gefragt, wie seine Rachepläne aussehen würden, aber er lächelte nur und sagte, das Murray die Strafe aussprechen würde. Niemand glaubte ihm allerdings, aber das war nicht sein Problem. Nebenbei hatten sie Recht, denn Murray schien ein ernstes Wort mit den Verantwortlichen gesprochen zu haben, um solche Zwischenfälle bei weiteren Spielen zu vermeiden.

Das zweite Spiel war eher Langweilig, da der Sucher von Proctor, Ray Elwood sein Gegenüber von Shawnee sehr schnell abhängte und den Snitch fing. Es erinnerte Harry und seine Begleitung doch sehr stark an die Duelle zwischen Harry und Draco, allerdings ohne die üblichen Fouls. Respert hatte dem Team gesagt, das weitere Schläge dazu führen würden, das er den Angreifer und den Hüter des Feldes verweisen würde. Ohne die Möglichkeit, einen Ersatz einzusetzen. Das sorgte umgehend dafür das alle sich benahmen, aber das Spiel selbst wurde dadurch eher passiv, während nur die Sucher wirklich aktiv kämpften. Das Endergebnis lautete 210 zu 40 für Proctor, und die Fans von Shawnee freuten sich absolut nicht auf das Schützenfest gegen Cortez in sechs Wochen am 14. Juni. Cortez führte nun die Wertung an, knapp gefolgt von Jefferson, gefolgt von Proctor und Shawnee. Der Quidditchpokal war damit praktisch entschieden und nur ein Spielverzicht von Cortez könnte noch etwas daran ändern. Harry und die Zwillinge hatten gerade einmal eine Saison als Titelträger absolviert, und sie wussten jetzt schon das sie diesen Gesamtsieg sehr genießen würden.

Als sich die Party in Cortez langsam dem Ende zuneigte, baten Molly und Arthur Harry um ein Gespräch. Er sah sich nach den Zwillingen um, denn er ging davon aus das es um etwas aus der Familie Weasley ging, aber Molly hielt ihn auf.

"Nein Harry, nur wir drei bis auf weiteres. Bill und die Zwillinge stoßen später zu uns."

"In Ordnung, besuchen wir meine Pflanzen auf dem Dach, dort können wir reden." Er nahm sich eine Jacke während Molly und Arthur ihre ebenfalls holten und gingen dann auf das Dach, wobei es derzeit so kalt war, das sich dort keine anderen „Paare" befanden. Harry erklärte ihnen die nächsten Minuten lang die Pflanzen. Jene Pflanze, welche ihm bei seinem Sehfehler half, zahlte sich bereits aus. Er hatte vor wenigen Tagen die Erlaubnis von Murray erhalten, seine Sehschärfe-Krankenakte in Milwaukee anpassen zu lassen. Seit kurzem brauchte er seine Brille praktisch nicht mehr, und in wenigen Monaten sollte diese Notwendigkeit endgültig der Vergangenheit angehören. Die Erinnerungspflanze hatte sich ebenfalls als Nützlich erwiesen, obwohl es bisher kaum schriftliche Arbeiten dafür gegeben hatte. Er versprach beiden ein paar Proben sobald sie am nächsten Tag abreisen würden.

"Also was ist los?"

"Bist du hier glücklich Harry?" Harry hatte sich gefragt, wieso sie über einen Tag brauchte um dies zu fragen.

"Ja das bin ich Molly, dies waren die besten 8 Monate die ich je hatte."

"Und du kehrst definitiv nicht im nächsten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

"Nein derzeit bin ich mir nicht Sicher, egal ob Dumbledore dort ist oder nicht. Ich werde die Schule hier in weniger als 14 Monaten beenden, und ich werde mich bald bezüglich meiner Zukunft entscheiden müssen."

"Es kann also durchaus sein das du nach dem Schulabschluss wieder nach England zurückkehren könntest?"

"Ich denke darüber nach, aber ich werde derzeit mit Sicherheit keine sofortige Entscheidung treffen."

"Wieso nicht?" Wenn jemand anderes als Molly dies gefragt hätte……

"Weil die Ereignisse sich recht schnell wieder verändern könnten Molly. Sag mir bitte worum es hier genau geht." Sagte er sehr ruhig.

"Ginny und Ron haben uns über deine Pläne in Godric's Hollow schriftlich berichtet."

"Und Minister Scrimgeour hat mir von deiner Bitte um Training erzählt." Sehr doppeldeutig war dies dann doch oder?

"Beides ist korrekt. Ich nehme an, das ihr eure eigene Meinung über diese Punkte habt? Und bevor ihr fragt, ja, ich würde sie gerne hören, denn eure Meinung ist mir durchaus wichtig." Molly wurde hiervon doch überrascht und dachte das sie darüber doch noch sprechen müsste. Deshalb begann Arthur:

"Was hoffst du aus diesem Training zu erhalten?"

"Training, und Vorschläge wie man meinen Stil noch verbessern kann."

"Du hast hier nicht genügend Training? Mit diesem sogenannten Great Lakes Basic Combat Programm?" Es war eine gute Frage, aber auch eine nicht unerwartete.

"Es ist recht einfach gehalten Arthur, und aus gutem Grund. Ripley ist um Lichtjahre besser als Lehrer als alle Lehrer von Hogwarts zusammen, und ja auch als Remus. Nein, ich meinte Training in Sachen Teamwork. Derzeit trainiere ich mit Drew, Sophie, und die Zwillinge, und es ist noch nicht das beste Ergebnis, da ich keinen von ihnen verletzen möchte."

"Also brauchst du Leute die du verletzen kannst richtig?" Hier wirkte er doch recht wütend.

"Nein, ich brauche Leute bei denen ich keine Angst vor Verletzungen haben muss. Das ist ein deutlicher Unterschied."

"Wohl Wahr, und du gibst dem Minister gegenüber im Gegenzug nach?"

"Ja das tue ich, ich ich hätte gedacht, das du damit zufrieden wärst, wenn man bedenkt wie eng ihr verbündet wart." Arthur hatte dies nie vor irgend jemanden verheimlicht, er war in der Tat einer der engsten Vertrauten von Rufus Scrimgeour, und wurde in Sachen Einfluss vermutlich nur von Travis und Bones übertroffen, allerdings lag er darin nur knapp hinter beiden.

"Ja das haben wir Harry, ich es wäre unehrlich von mir wenn ich nicht zugeben würde, das ich unzufrieden damit wäre wie die Dinge seit dem Abgang von Fudge laufen. Der Minister hat dir von Fudge's Ende erzählt?"

"Ich weiss das er jetzt ein ruhiges Leben in Australien hat."

"Wirst du Rache üben für das was er dir antat?" Das überraschte Harry nun.

"Fudge?"

"Ja." Harry's Antwort überraschte Arthur mehr als Molly, welche Harry noch immer als den kleinen Jungen zu sehen schien, der vor so vielen Jahren auf der Plattform 9 ¾ zu ihnen stieß.

"Was zur Hölle soll dabei heraus kommen? Es ist nicht so als wenn er sich an irgend etwas erinnern könnte, das er mir antat. Rache ist nur dann wirkungsvoll, wenn sich das Opfer daran erinnern könnte, und das kann Fudge nicht. Nebenbei war er für mich am Ende durchaus nützlich, und das darf man nicht übersehen."

"Ich denke nicht das du das würdest Harry, ich wollte nur sichergehen."

"Nun das grenzt schon an Beleidigung, selbst durch dich, aber ich sehe einmal darüber hinweg. Darf ich fragen ob Dumbledore euch irgend welche Befehle für diese Unterhaltung mitgegeben hat?"

"Sicher, und das hat er nicht. Er wollte nur sicherstellen, das es dir gut geht und du weiterhin fleißig lernst. Er wollte mir eigentlich einen Brief mitgeben, aber ich habe mich geweigert."

"Bei mir ebenso, mich hat er auch gefragt Harry. Ich weiss es bei Bill nicht, da er sich deutlich vom Orden distanziert hat. Ich denke, das du darüber bescheid weisst." Harry und Bill hatten durchaus regelmäßig Kontakt, auch wegen der Probleme in England: er mochte die Distanz die es zwischen Amerika und den dortigen Problemen gab……aber trotzdem machte er sich weiterhin Sorgen um seine dortigen Freunde.

"Bill ist der Meinung, das Dumbledore zu viele Aufgaben hat, jedenfalls schreibt er es so."

"Ja, wegen dir." Nun reichte es Harry.

"Muss ich dich daran erinnern Arthur, das Bill ein erwachsener Mann ist der selbst über seine Gefühle entscheiden kann, ohne das ich etwas dazu sagen muss."

"Ich brauchte nun wirklich keine Erinnerung daran Harry." Harry war nun ruhiger und entschied sich dazu, ein klein wenig seinen Spaß zu haben, da sie nur zu dritt waren.

"Ist jetzt die Zeit mich wegen Ginny zu bedrohen? Oder wollen wir noch etwas darum herum reden." Molly wurde leicht rot, während ihr Mann lächelte.

"Nein, wieso warten? Ich werde dich nun etwas fragen das ich schon lange wissen wollte: hast du irgend welche Gefühle für meine Tochter?" Molly sagte nichts weiter, aber ihre Augen sprachen Bände: eine Mischung auf Hoffnung und Angst.

"Nein." Mehr kam nicht.

"Nein?"

"Und du würdest besser um deiner selbst willen nicht weiter fragen,." Arthur ignorierte dies obwohl ihn das „Nein" nicht überraschte.

"Liegt es daran das du keine Gefühle hast oder daran das du unsere Wut nicht riskieren willst, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen wie geplant."

"Ja."

"Ja wozu?"

"Ja." Harry würde nichts weiter darauf antworten und das wurde ihnen langsam klar.

"Ist ja gut. Was hat Ginny zu deinem Vorschlag gesagt? Ich weiss das, was sie uns schrieb, aber ich würde es gerne mit dem von dir vergleichen." Harry lächelte nun, denn er hatte mit einer derartigen Frage durchaus gerechnet.

"Sie schrieb mir das sie Interesse hätte, und das sie euch beiden um Erlaubnis fragen würde, aber auch das auch Dean dort sein würde. Alles andere ist soweit bereits geklärt." Molly nickte als wenn Ginny ihnen dies auch geschrieben hätte.

"Wer wird dort sein? Du und deine amerikanischen Freunde und wer noch?"

"Nun, Fred und George, und Lee und Dobby und Winky natürlich, sie werden alles überwachen. Neville und Luna sind dabei, sofern ihre Familien zustimmen, ähnlich wie bei Ginny." Was Harry hier nicht erwähnte war, das diese Erlaubnis für die beiden bereits vorlag.

"Und Ron und Hermine?"

"Sie überlegen noch immer, jedenfalls schrieben sie das. Ich bin sicher, das sie abwarten, wie die anderen drei darauf reagieren."

"Möchtest du sie wirklich dort haben? Ron denkt, das du sie nur der Form halber eingeladen hast." Nun ja, Ron hatte hin und wieder seine klugen Momente oder?

"Er hat Recht." Molly und Arthur wollte gerade etwas weiteres sagen, aber sie hatten überhaupt nicht mit dieser Aussage von Harry gerechnet.

"Bitte?"

"Ich habe gesagt das er Recht hat Molly. Ich habe Ron und Hermine nur eingeladen, weil es über deutlich wäre, wenn ich es nicht täte." Molly war nun etwas sprachlos.

"Es ist schon soweit gekommen?"

"Einfach ausgedrückt ja. Ich habe Ron zu Weihnachten eine letzte Chance gegeben, auf deine direkte Bitte hin wohlgemerkt Arthur, und das Ergebnis sein ein paar Briefe die aus ganzen drei Sätzen bestanden, die von Ron kamen. Nun ja, meine Briefe waren etwas aussagekräftiger, und ich habe ihm sogar den Boten mitgeliefert, der wohlgemerkt nach Möglichkeit nicht in das Schloss geht. Hermine scheint mir für das Verhalten der Zwillinge Vorwürfe zu machen, oder sie macht sie auch den Zwillingen, aber sie scheint sie ihnen nicht so offensichtlich zu machen." Das tat sie in der Tat, aber sie hatte weit mehr Angst vor den Zwillingen als vor Harry. Hermine wusste durchaus, das Harry ihr niemals wehtun würde, hauptsächlich wegen ihrer Vergangenheit zusammen, aber das selbe konnte man nicht von den Zwillingen sagen. Tief in ihrem Herzen, und das hatte sie selbst Ron nicht gesagt, machte sie gerade den Zwillingen harte Vorwürfe ob Harry's neuem, unnachgiebigem Verhalten.

"Sie war nicht wirklich mit deinen Methoden zufrieden."

"Dann frag bitte nicht nach Arthur. Meine Geduld hat auch ihre Grenzen, und Ron und Hermine haben diese Grenze erreicht, ganz davon abgesehen, das Ron so behandelt wurde weil er seinen Bruder Angriff, etwas das ihr noch nie angesprochen habt. Aber davon abgesehen, denke ich das Ron sich in Gefahr befünde, wenn er in einem Haus mit meinen Freunden wäre." Mehr Sicherheit für die Zwillinge, wodurch Molly etwas nachdenken konnte, während Arthur reagierte.

"Warum das?"

"Weil Warrick und Jonas sein Verhalten bei ihrem Zusammentreffen im Fuchsbau nicht wirklich mochten, und da sie mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber die letzten 9 Monate über erlebt haben, würden sie vermutlich nicht viel Provokation brauchen um ihn zu verprügeln." Hier mussten sie nachdenken.

"Und was ist mit dir?" Harry weigerte sich darauf einzugehen, aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Molly und Arthur mochten ihn, das war sicher, aber nicht in der selben Form wie sie es Ron gegenüber taten. Er entschied sich dazu, seine Sicht der Dinge anders zu verdeutlichen.

"Die Sache im Juli mit dem ganzen Training für mich, sowie die Möglichkeit, das Haus kennenzulernen wo mein Vater und seine Familie aufwuchsen, und ich würde dies gerne mit meinen Freunden teilen. Ich werde es aber nicht dazu nutzen, mit zwei Personen wieder zusammenzufinden, welche nicht einsehen wollen, das sich nicht alles im Leben um sie dreht!" Harry's Stimme war deutlich lauter geworden, und Molly zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Arthur hingegen nicht, aber er wurde doch deutlich erinnert, das er hier mit einem der mächtigsten Magier des Jahrhunderts relativ alleine in einem Raum war.

"Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll Harry, wirklich nicht." Harry sagte nun etwas, das er schon länger sagen wollte.

"Ich will deine Familie nicht spalten Arthur, Ron ist der einzigste der sich hier abspaltet, obwohl er es nicht so sieht. Deine anderen Söhne standen von Anfang an hinter mir, und zögerten keine Sekunde, auch Charlie nicht, der mich kaum kannte." Dabei blieb Percy außen vor, der sich schon vor Harry's Exodus abgespalten hatte.

"Und Ginny, du hast es ihr auch nicht gesagt."

"Sie stand einfach Ron und Hermine zu nahe, und diese wiederum standen Dumbledore zu nahe. Genauso wie Molly und du. Sicher, ich hatte eine Wahl, aber die Wahl lag zwischen Sieg oder Niederlage. Oder zwischen Leben und Tod, denn wenn Dumbledore mich versucht hätte aufzuhalten, dann wäre es nicht friedlich ausgegangen."

"Du bist noch nicht für ihn bereit Harry, und das weisst du." Harry kicherte leise.

"Ich bin sicher das du dies auch über mich und Snivellus gesagt hättest, bevor ich ihn so einfach ausgeschaltet habe." Arthur hatte befürchtet das er es so sehen würde, und versuchte Harry zu bremsen.

"Snape ist nicht Dumbledore, und du hast Snape durchaus mit einem Trick ausgeschaltet."

"Der auch funktioniert hat, aus meiner Sicht jedenfalls. Dumbledore's Selbstsicherheit wäre mit Sicherheit seine grösste Schwäche im Kampf."

"Und deine ist deine Selbstsicherheit das deine Pläne immer funktionieren."

"Trotzdem haben sie seit ich meine Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen, immer funktioniert. Abgesehen von den beiden Zwillingen natürlich, und deinen ältesten Söhnen. Besser Tod oder auf der Flucht als der Sklave von Dumbledore, sein Statussymbol und sein Opferlamm." Nicht im wörtlichen Sinne Sklave, aber das wussten beide.

"Ja, das verstehe ich Molly?"

"Du bist so hart geworden, ich wünschte wirklich das dieses alles nie geschehen wäre."

"Wir beide Molly, und ich bin normalerweise nicht so hart, nur wenn mir jemand droht."

"Und du wirst wirklich zu oft bedroht, wenn es nach mir geht. Ginny kann gerne nach Godric's Hollow kommen, wenn sie es möchte, ich habe keine Einwände. Fred und George werden genauso wie du mit Sicherheit auf sie aufpassen."

"Viele Dank Molly, ich sehe Ginny wirklich als Schwester, ich würde nie zulassen, das ihr irgend etwas geschieht."

"Lass es bitte nicht dazu kommen Harry, es hat sich bereits einer ihrer Brüder für sie geopfert. Ich denke nicht, das sie noch einen derartigen Verlust ertragen könnte."

"In diesem Haus werden die vier besten Schüler aus dem einfachen Kampftraining in Great Lakes, sowie die beiden „halb verrückten" Zwillinge sein. Selbst wenn das Haus nicht unter dem Fidelius stünde, würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen."

"Du, Sophie, Drew……und?"

"Reiko, sie ist insgesamt die Klassenbeste bei uns, knapp vor Drew und Sophie. Ich bin derzeit sechster, denke aber das ich zum Schuljahresende hin einen Rang aufrücken werde. Während der Olympics werde ich sicher einigen Boden gut machen."

"Wir sollten so etwas wirklich in Hogwarts veranstalten, so könnten die Schüler unter einander effektiver ihre Fähigkeiten vergleichen."

"Dies ist die sechsundsiebzigste Veranstaltung, also hätte Hogwarts wirklich lange genug Zeit gehabt, sie auch einzuführen, aber das taten sie nicht. Das ist wirklich traurig, ich habe Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot kaum gekannt und hätte meine Fähigkeiten gerne mit ihren verglichen."

"Und wie würdest du dies tun?"

"In einem normalen Duell? Ich würde mit Sicherheit gewinnen, wenn auch nur auf Grund meiner grösseren Ausdauer und Ideenvielfalt. Ich würde keinen von ihnen in Verwandlungskunst schlagen, und diese gehört ebenfalls zu den Olympics. Ihr solltet sie euch ansehen, wenn ihr es schafft, mir wurde gesagt das sie sehr interessant zu sehen sein werden. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, es selbst zu sehen." Beide älteren Weasleys waren nun kurz ruhig, als wenn sie über ein weiteres mögliches Thema nachdachten. Harry sah es aber anders.

"Sagt einfach was aus eurer Sicht nötig ist, das gilt für euch beide. Wir mögen eine solche Gelegenheit nicht so schnell wieder bekommen."

"Was meinst du damit Harry, wir haben doch viel Zeit. Zum Beispiel den ganzen Sommer über."

"Wir befinden uns im Krieg Molly, und Dinge geschehen nun einmal. Ich habe beide Eltern und meinen Paten verloren, und ihr einen Sohn. Wer weiss was noch geschehen mag."

"Ich habe noch eine Frage, wenn es dich nicht stört."

"Bitte Arthur."

"Wieso hast du dem Deal mit Draco Malfoy so schnell zugestimmt? Hast du ein Schlupfloch dabei gefunden?"

"Für das Schlupfloch: Bisher noch nicht. Für Draco selbst: das Geld." Arthur's Augenbrauen hoben sich nun.

"Er hat dich bestochen?"

"Nicht wirklich, aber die Verkäufe von WWW in Hogwarts sind seit der Bedingung der Aufhebung des Verbots deutlich nach oben geschossen. Insgesamt tut es dem Laden sehr gut." Es war im übrigen Charlie der seinen Eltern von den überragenden Erfolg des Ladens berichtete, wobei er in jedem seiner Briefe aus Rumänien darauf einging.

"Was hast du noch verlangt? Ich weiss, das dies nicht alles gewesen sein kann."

"Das ist eine Sache zwischen dem Ministerium, den Zwillingen und mir." Dieser Satz an sich deutete schon einiges an, aber trotz aller Überlegungen von Molly und Arthur war keiner von ihnen auf die Wahrheit gekommen: Die Avada Kedavra-Rechte.

"Tust du irgend etwas, das diese beiden nicht mit einschließt?"

"Nicht wenn ich es vermeiden kann. Sie sind meine besten Freunde, meine Brüder wenn ihr so wollt. Ich vertraue ihnen weit mehr als ich es je bei Ron konnte, denn sie stört es nicht das ich reich oder berühmt bin. Und das war bei Ron immer das Problem."

"Du teilst aber deutlich mehr von deinem Reichtum mit den Zwillingen, zum Beispiel die Schulgebühren und Teile des Ladens." Harry war nun doch etwas genervt von den beiden.

"Also bitte Molly, ich habe dieses Angebot auch noch sechs anderen Personen gemacht, aber nur die Zwillinge haben es angenommen." Molly ging diese Aussage im Kopf durch und erkannte das es nur fünf Mitglieder aus dem Ministerium gab.

"Wer war der sechste?"

"Dean, ich tat es um ihn zu beruhigen. Was denkt ihr eigentlich über Dean?"

"Er scheint ein guter Junge zu sein, und er macht Ginny wirklich glücklich."

"Trotzdem bist du hier und fragst mich ob ich Gefühle für sie hege."

"Nun, das war eine zu offensichtliche Möglichkeit Harry, und das weisst du. Ich wollte nur Sicher gehen."

"Das ist nur fair Arthur. Für die Unterlagen: ich habe kein romantisches oder sexuelles Interesse an deiner Tochter. Ich werde deinem jüngsten Sohn auch nichts tun, außer er greift mich zuerst an, dann möge Merlin ihm helfen. Die Zwillinge sind meine Geschäftspartner und besten Freunde, und werden es hoffentlich immer bleiben. Und deine ältesten Söhne sind meine Freunde, und ich würde sie gerne besser Kennenlernen, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin, und viel reisen kann. Das nur für die Unterlagen. Hast du noch weitere Fragen?" Er ging nun in Richtung der Tür, da seine Ausdauer für diesen Tag genügend strapaziert worden war. Allerdings hielt ihn Arthurs letzte Frage auf, während die älteren beiden ihm folgten.

"Wenn du jetzt auf Voldemort treffen würdest, könntest du ihn schlagen?" Er drehte sich zu beiden um:

"Vermutlich nicht, aber jeder weitere Tag reduziert die Wahrscheinlichkeit immer mehr. Der Tag wird kommen wann wir wieder auf einander treffen werden und ich werde gewinnen."

"Bist du dir darüber sicher Harry?"

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"


	22. Citius, Altius, Fortius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 21

Sonntag, 04. Mai 1997

Sportstadion

14:00 Uhr

Das morgendliche Quodpot-Spiel hatte mit einem Sieg von Proctor gegen Shawnee geen det, wodurch dieses Haus als einzigstes an diesem Wochenende beide Spiele gewonnen hatte. Jonas im Bereich von Cortez und versuchte sein bestes, das Spiel den Neuankömm lingen zu erklären. Überraschenderweise war es Molly, welche es schneller verstand als Arthur, Bill, oder Lee……..wobei dieser übrigens im Bereich von Shawnee direkt neben Claudia saß, und deshalb von manchen etwas schief angesehen wurde. Außer wenn ir gend etwas im Bezug auf Harry geschah, wurde Claudia sonst eher nicht weiter beachtet, was sie nicht gerade begeisterte. Nur leider war dies kein sehr erfolgreiches Wochenende für ihr Haus, im Sport jedenfalls, und sie würden etwas Ablenkung benötigen. Das Ender gebnis lautete 14 zu 6, und es hatte keine erwähnenswerten Zwischenfälle gegeben. Die Weasleys' schienen wirklich begeistert von dem Spiel zu sein, und einiges an Anspan nung von dem letzten Abend verschwand, während Harry mit den Eltern wieder hinüber ging und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Sie würden nach dem zweiten Spiel abreisen, aber vorher wollten sie noch Jonas in Aktion sehen. Sie besprachen die Pläne, welche besag ten das die erwachsenen Weasleys zum Schulabschluss der Zwillinge wieder her kom men würden, gemeinsam mit Lee, Bill, und hoffentlich Fleur.

Zur Mittagszeit trat jemand sehr vorsichtigen Schrittes an den Tisch der Gruppe: es war der ehemalige Reservejäger von Jefferson, Dan Wetzel.

"Harry, kann ich dich wohl kurz einmal sprechen?" Harry sah den Jungen nun das erste mal wieder direkt an, der auf das Abendbrot am Abend zuvor verzichtet hatte. Er ent schied sich dazu, die psychologische Bestrafung jetzt zu beginnen.

"Du hast 10 Sekunden……..die ab…….jetzt beginnen." Er sah nun direkt auf seine Uhr.

"Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, ich weiss nicht wieso ich das gestern getan habe, bitte glaub mir das. Können wir die Sache nicht irgendwie vergessen." Sagte er sehr schnell, um genau zu sein in sieben Sekunden. Harry sah ihn leicht lächelnd an.

"Ich akzeptiere die Entschuldigung, aber Strafe muss trotzdem sein. Und ich meine nicht nur den Rausschmiss aus dem Team und einige Strafarbeiten." Harry stand nun auf, wo bei es egal war, das ihn alle im Raum ansahen. Er wandte sich nun an den gesamten Raum.

"Dan Wetzel hat mich gestern unnötiger Weise angegriffen und er muss einen Denkzettel bekommen. Das wird aber nur über mich geschehen, jeder Schüler, der ihn abgesehen von mir bestraft, hat sich mir gegenüber zu verantworten. Dan, in den nächsten 24 Stun den wird etwas passieren. Und ich lasse dir jetzt 10 Sekunden ab……….jetzt Zeit zu ver schwinden." Wetzel war doch erstaunlich schnell für seine Größe, und er nutzte diesen Vorteil zur Flucht, und vergaß dabei sein Essen, und er hörte das Gelächter nicht. Bevor Molly etwas sagen konnte ging Harry zum Tisch der Lehrer, genauer gesagt zu Murray, Heyman, und Josh Lyman hinüber.

"Möchte ich wissen was du geplant hast Harry?"

"Ich habe gar nichts geplant Professor Murray. Wenn es so läuft wie ich es plane, werde ich die nächsten 24 Stunden lang nicht in seiner Nähe sein." Heyman sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ich dachte du hättest gesagt, das die anderen ihn in Ruhe lassen sollen?"

"Das habe ich." Lyman war der erste der verstand.

"Du kleiner frecher Bastard."

"Meine Eltern waren aber verheiratet Josh…….äh, Professor Lyman." Lyman begann nun laut zu Lachen, und selbst Ziegler, die neben ihm saß musste mühsam ein Lachen un terdrücken.

"Du wolltest ihm nur einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen und ihn ängstigen oder?" Har ry konnte dies nicht verneinen.

"Ich denke meine Nachricht ist angekommen, also ja. Wenn ich davon ausgegangen wäre, das er eine Gefahr für mich darstellte, dann hätte ich ihn Dr. Carter „vorgestellt". Aber ich denke er hat seine Lektion gelernt, bis zum Mittagessen morgen jedenfalls." Murray schüttelte deutlich amüsiert den Kopf, während die anderen Lehrer ihr Lächeln nicht verbargen.

"Das ist kein Problem, ich denke er ist jetzt kurz vor Marquette."

"Er braucht das Training. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag Professor." Er ging nun zu seinem Tisch zurück.

"Harry Liebling, du wirst ihm doch nichts antun oder?" Harry entschied sich dazu, seinen Spaß hier zu haben, besonders nach gestern Abend.

"Ich weiss nicht, ich muss ihn vielleicht von innen nach außen kehren. Mein neuer Freund, Jarvis Caton-Stanford wird mir da sicher helfen, er hat ein passendes Buch dazu geschrieben." Sophie spuckte beinahe ihr Essen aus, denn genau dieses Buch hatte Harry gelesen, als er von Snape's Tod gehört hatte.

"Das würdest du nicht."

"Sicher würde ich es, ich bin doch der Junge der Tötete." Das war nur theoretisch so, denn der Tagesprophet hatte diesen Titel nie genannt. Der Leiter mochte zwar brutal und unberechenbar sein, aber er war kein Selbstmörder. Harry las die Zeitung trotzdem nur wenn es unvermeidlich war, und auch dann nur wenn er sie sich von den Zwillingen aus lieh, denn McCrae sollte keinen einzigen Knut an ihm verdienen.

"Harry, ich wünschte du würdest keine Scherze über diese Dinge machen."

"Das ist für mich derzeit der einzigste Weg um mit solche Dingen fertig zu werden Mol ly, in dem ich darüber lache." Molly sah zu ihren Söhnen, aber diese lächelten nur.

"Nun muss ich mich nicht mehr fragen, woher du deinen Sinn für Humor hast Harry, und darüber bin ich froh." Sie klang recht zufrieden, und das merkten alle Anwesenden. Ron wäre mit Sicherheit nicht gerne eine Fliege an der Wand während sie sich unterhielten, das war sicher. Sie entspannten sich nun langsam und es wurden Pläne für ein großes Fa milienessen an Harry's Geburtstag geschmiedet, allerdings erst nachdem sich alles in God ric's Hollow eingespielt hatte.

"Ich ebenso, dies war ein wirklich angenehmes Jahr." Bill räusperte sich nun.

"Ich denke das ich das Thema „angenehmes Jahr" fortführen sollte." Molly atmete nun tief ein, denn dies konnte nur eine Sache bedeuten. Bill kam auch direkt zum Punkt.

"Ja Mum, Fleur und ich haben uns verlobt." Molly quietschte nun regelrecht vor Freude, und der Rest am Tisch gratulierte ihm nun ebenfalls…….selbst Drew, der Fleur noch nicht kannte, obwohl Jonas sie ihm sehr genau beschrieben hatte.

"Das ist ja wunderbar Bill, habt ihr euch schon für ein Datum entschieden?"

"Vermutlich im Juli. Das ist der Zeitraum wo Gringotts uns beide freistellen kann, jeden falls sagte mein Vorgesetzter es so. Fleur wollte hier sein um es euch zu sagen, aber ihre Schwester bekommt in den nächsten Tagen ein Baby, und sie möchte dabei sein." Hier war ihre ältere Schwester Laure gemeint, nicht die jüngere, Gabrielle, welche Harry da mals vor den „Meermenschen" gerettet hatte.

"Das ist ja großartig, großer Bruder, der erste von uns der heiratet."

"Nun, Fred?" Hier nickte dieser ob seiner richtigen Wahl.

"Richtig, ich wusste das ich Glück haben würde…….nein Harry, du kannst meinen Erst geborenen nicht haben, ich werde irgendwann dein Geheimnis schon heraus finden. Und nebenbei, Fleur hat drei Schwestern und einen ihr nahe stehenden Cousin, und wenn wir Ginny mit einbeziehen so brauche ich euch alle für die Hochzeit. Charlie wird mein Part ner sein und Ron wird bei euch sein." Hier konnten sie Ron nicht außen Vor lassen, denn er gehörte nun einmal zur Familie. Harry sagte aber nicht das Ron ihn nicht zur Familie zählte, sondern er würde das Problem Bill überlassen.

Die nächsten Hochzeitskandidaten würden vermutlich die Zwillinge sein, da Charlie nach dem kürzlichen Ende seiner Beziehung derzeit Single war. Im Drachenreservat gab es nicht viele Frauen und Charlie hatte ihnen kürzlich schriftlich mitgeteilt, das er vermut lich bis Ende 1998 dort bleiben würde, wobei er auch befördert würde. Die Zwillinge be reiteten sich bereits geistig auf das „und ihr, Jungs?" vor, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung kam es nicht. Real gesehen waren sie deutlich länger mit Alicia und Angelina zusammen als es bei Bill und Fleur der Fall war, und dies ließ sie doch ins Nachdenken kommen.

Nach relativ kurzer Zeit kehrten alle für das nächste Spiel in das Stadion zurück. Ripley war dieses mal als Sprecher ausgewählt worden und sagte, bevor er die Teams vorstellte:

"Ich möchte hiermit um eine Gedenkminute für unsere gefallenen Mitschüler, Arthur Hailey und Ryan Chappelle bitten. Sie waren Schüler, Quodpotspieler, hervorragende, junge Männer, und noch vieles mehr. Denn sie waren vor allen Dingen Helden." Die Ge denkminute schien länger zu dauern als üblich, denn niemand schien sie unterbrechen zu wollen.

Während des folgenden Spiels bewies Sally Jenkins das sie Quodpot fast genauso gut be herrschte wie Quidditch. Sie übernahm Hailey's Links Vorne, und passte sich fast sofort an Jonas und Jim Bouton an. Ihre Würfe waren genau und erfolgreich, und das Trio warf in den ersten 20 Minuten über 10 Tore gegen die hilflose Mannschaft von Cortez. Ed Lat timore gelangen zwar zwei Tore aber dann explodierte das Quod in seinem Gesicht. Und da er der bei weitem beste Spieler von Cortez war, wirkte sich dies Ereignis sehr fatal aus. Die Mannschaft von Cortez war nun in großen Schwierigkeiten, und Harry hatte sehr große Mühen, sich des regelrechten Anflehens zu erwehren, sich für das Team aufstellen zu lassen. Es würde noch mehr kommen, und gleiches würde auch Warrick und Reiko widerfahren.

Das Ergebnis änderte sich in den nächsten 40 Minuten nur noch wenig, wobei Jenkins und der Torhüter des Quidditchteams, Bill Simmons einige Erfahrung sammeln konnten. Simmons würde in diesem Sommer die Schule abschließen, und seine nicht unbedingt überragende Leistung gegen die Briten würde dazu führen, das er als einer der letzten bei der diesjährigen Spielerauswahl für die amerikanische Quidditch-Liga ausgewählt würde, welche auf Grund der vier Teams nur aus zwei Runden bestand, weshalb eine Auswahl eine große Ehre war. Jenkins hingegen, hatte noch zwei Schuljahre vor sich, und würde vor einer sehr interessanten Frage stehen. Sie zog eindeutig Quidditch Quodpot vor, und würde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit als eine der ersten in der amerikanischen oder aus tralischen Liga ausgewählt, aber Quodpot bedeutete mehr Geld, wenn sie es ernsthaft spielen würde. Es würde eine interessante Entscheidung werden, und Jonas hatte ihnen vor gut einem Monat bereits gesagt, das er sich darum bemühen würde, das sie sich für Quodpot entscheiden würde.

Aber nicht diese Art der Bemühungen, obwohl Jenkins durchaus attraktiv war. Dies sollte man wohl im Auge behalten.

Das Endergebnis lautete dann auch 32 zu 4, und glaube sie es oder nicht, es war nicht wirklich so knapp. Der Kapitän des Teams pfiff nach gut 50 Minuten das Team zurück und forderte sie auf, nicht mehr direkt zu zielen. Dieses rein defensive Spiel von 10 Mi nuten gestattete es den Cortez, noch ein Tor zu werfen, während vier Spieler von Jeffer son das Feld verlassen mussten. Jefferson war noch immer unbesiegt, gefolgt von Shaw nee, wobei sich der Verlust von Chappelle und Hailey bisher nicht ausgewirkt hat ten. Jo nas traf insgesamt fünf mal und gab 14 Vorlagen, während Jim Bouton 12 mal traf, mit 10 Vorlagen. Sally Jenkins traf 10 mal, während Bill Simmons die restlichen 3 Tore warf und sich in der Verteidigung auszeichnete.

Es war bereits früher Abend in Großbritannien, weshalb sich Molly und die anderen auf dem Rückweg bereits verabschiedeten. Während des Rückweges trat Molly allerdings noch zu Harry hinüber.

"Harry, möchtest du, das ich mit Ron wegen dem Juli spreche?" Sophie hatte Harry vor geschlagen, das er Molly genau darum bat, aber aber war noch immer unschlüssig.

"Ich weiss nicht Molly, ich möchte nicht das Ron, und in gewisser Weise auch Hermine, denken, das er dies tun MUSS. Wenn er dort ist, dann sollte er dort sein, weil er es möch te, nicht weil seine Mutter es ihm befohlen hat." So hatte sie es bisher noch nicht gese hen, und ihr war bisher nicht klar gewesen, wieviel Einfluss sie insbesondere auf Ron's und Ginny's Entscheidungen haben konnte.

"Nun, wenn er mich um meine Meinung bittet, werde ich ihm sagen das er diese Gele genheit ruhig ergreifen soll. Er könnte, genauso wie Hermine und Ginny dort einiges ler nen. Seine Noten sind in diesem Jahr wirklich gut, aber man kann nie zu viel lernen."

"Vielen Dank Hermine….ich meine Molly."

"Wirklich witzig Harry, ich hätte nie gesagt, das ich Drillinge anstatt Zwillinge hätte."

"Denk ja nicht daran, meine Haarfarbe zu verändern." Hier musste sie nun lachen, und Arthur war sehr froh, das beide so gut mit einander klar kamen. Er hatte sich nach der Unterhaltung am gestrigen Abend doch Sorgen gemacht, und Harry's offene Verteidi gung von Fred und George hatte ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.

"Das werde ich nicht Harry. Versprich mir aber bitte eine Sache." Oh oh.

"Was denn bitte?"

"Wenn Ron und du während des Monats zusammenarbeitet, versuch ihm bitte nicht weh zu tun. Ich weiss, das er vermutlich seine Probleme mit seiner Wut unter Umständen an dir auslassen wird. Verteidigung mag sein bestes Fach sein, aber er ist nicht du und das weiss er…….ich fürchte das er genau dies an dir auslassen wird."

"Ich weiss das er das tun wird, und deshalb werde ich auch nicht direkt mit ihm trainie ren. Weißt du Molly, ich weiss wozu er in der Lage ist, und ich weiss, wozu meine ameri kanischen Freunde in der Lage sind. Wenn wir etwas als Gruppe machen, so wird er mit Warrick und Jonas zusammen arbeiten, welche beide ein „E" in ihren OWL's in Verteidi gung hatten und beide sind keine überragenden Kämpfer. Drew würde ihn in Ein zelteilen zurück lassen, und die Mädchen mögen ihn generell nicht, und es würde wohl ähnlich wie bei Drew ausgehen." Jonas' Training mit der Nationalmannschaft würde nicht vor dem 15. Juli beginnen, weshalb er zumindest einige Zeit dabei sein würde.

"Harry……" Aber hier unterbrach er sie.

"Solange er sich benimmt, werde ich auf ihn aufpassen, das verspreche ich." Die Erleich terung auf ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen.

"Danke sehr Harry."

Harry bezweifelte allerdings, das Ron das Angebot akzeptieren würde, weshalb er dachte das dieses Versprechen unnötig sei. Die Briten waren 10 Minuten später abgereist, und die Gruppe begann damit ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, denn dies war die letzte Wo che vor den Olympic. Selbst Jonas verabschiedete sich von der Party von Jefferson, wo bei sich Dan Wetzel irgendwo versteckt hatte, und begann ebenfalls zu lernen.

Rückblick, am gestrigen Tag:

Hogwarts

Mittagszeit

Dumbledore's Büro:

Dumbledore betrachtete die anwesenden Schüler, darunter die gesamte Ministeriums gruppe, abgesehen von ihrem Anführer. Dumbledore erschuf mehrere Stühle für sie, und sie setzten sich zögernd, wobei sich keiner von ihnen hier wohl zu fühlen schien.

"Also, ich denke ihr fragte euch alle wieso ihr hier seid. Ich möchte eure Pläne für den Sommer mit euch besprechen. Ihr Fünf, sowie Draco Malfoy, seid die wichtigsten Ziele für die Todesser, und ich möchte sicherstellen, das ihr in Sicherheit seid." Dies hatten sie bereits vermutet. Neville beschloss nun, den alten Mann in seinen Planungen zu unterbre chen.

"Ich habe bereits meine Pläne für den Sommer, Direktor, ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht. Viele dank allerdings für das Angebot." Luna gelang es irgendwie, ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren…….nun ja, so neutral wie es ihr möglich war. Sie sprach als nächste.

"Das gleiche gilt für mich Professor Dumbledore. Vielen Dank." Die anderen blieben aber ruhig, weshalb Dumbledore sich entschloss, beide zu befragen.

"Darf ich fragen, was sie planen?" Neville und Luna hatten dies bereits besprochen, und beide wollten vermeiden, das sie als Lügner dastanden, und es war deutlich einfacher, Dumbledore indirekt die Wahrheit zu sagen, anstatt das er sie später damit belästigen konnte.

"Wir werden uns im August gemeinsam mit Luna's Vater auf die Suche nach Knitterge hörnten Snorkacks begeben." Selbst Dumbledore musste leicht Lächeln, denn Luna's Va ter versuchte nebenbei, den Quibbler als einen Konkurrenten des Tagespropheten aufzu bauen. Der Quibbler amüsierte ihn doch noch immer.

"Und in der Zeit davor Neville?" Neville sah kurz zu Ron und Hermine, und sagte dann.

"Wir werden den Juli in Wales verbringen. In Harry's Haus." Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille, und zu Neville's großer Freude sah er, wie der alte Mann deut lich zusammen zuckte, aber das war fast nicht erkennbar.

Dumbledore war nicht wirklich wütend gewesen, als Rufus ihn aufforderte, den Fidelius vom Haus der Potter's zu entfernen. Er hatte sich im Gegenteil gefragt, wieso Harry so lange gebraucht hatte, um darum zu bitten. Er war allerdings der Ansicht gewesen, das es sein alleiniges Recht gewesen wäre, dies mit dem Minister zu besprechen, und sei es nur um Harry zu verdeutlichen das er hier die Macht inne hatte. Aber es wurde ihm nicht nur durch Diggory verweigert, sondern der niedere Beamte er hatte es sogar gewagt, einen Haftbefehl gegen Dumbledore vorzulegen, sollte er sich weigern, den Fidelius zu entfer nen. Laut Diggory fehlte nur noch das Datum und Biller würde sich bereits darauf freuen, den Direktor zu verhaften. Rufus weigerte sich außerdem, sich mit Dumbledore wegen dieser Sache zu treffen. Dumbledore war kurz davor gewesen, alle Ämter aufzugeben, wenn ihm so wenig Respekt entgegen gebracht wurde. Bones hatte ihn aber zur Seite ge nommen und ihm recht deutlich gemacht, das Rufus und Harry eine Art Einigung erzielt hatten, und das es für ihn besser wäre, sich nicht dagegen zu wehren.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sich der alte Mann der Anweisung gebeugt und den Zauber ent fernt, wobei Diggory als Zeuge anwesend gewesen war. Er war seit dem Tag nicht mehr dort gewesen, weshalb er nicht wusste, das Bill Weasley das Haus wieder unter den Fide lius gelegt hatte, und bisher wusste dies nur Rufus. Von allen Leuten in England vertraute Harry nur Bill im Bezug auf das Geheimnis……Neville und Luna waren derzeit noch un ter der absoluten Kontrolle von Dumbledore in Hogwarts.

"Ich verstehe. Und deine Großmutter stimmt dem zu Neville? Dein Vater auch Luna?"

"Ja Sir."

"Ja das tut er, Direktor."

"Und trotzdem wirst du im Juli keine Magie verwenden dürfen, Neville, und du bis zum November nicht Luna." Harry hatte ihnen allerdings mitgeteilt, das für sie die Regeln für die Magie Minderjähriger durch den Minister aufgehoben worden wäre, aber Neville wollte Dumbledore nicht darauf stoßen, was sie tun würden. Sie gingen auch davon aus, das alle Briefe, die sie nicht über Dobby bekamen, mindestens von McGonagall gelesen wurden, wenn nicht sogar von dem alten Mann selbst.

"Das ist kein Problem Sir. Harry und seine amerikanischen Freunde fallen nicht unter diese Regel, genauso wie die anderen Gäste."

"Und wer sind diese Gäste?" Neville lächelte nur.

"Das werde ich nicht sagen Direktor, sie sollten einfach Harry fragen, es ist sein Haus und seine Gästeliste." Er hatte allerdings große Mühe nicht laut über diese Aussage zu la chen.

Dumbledore reagierte allerdings nicht darauf, sondern sah die anderen drei nur an. Er wandte sich direkt an die nächste mögliche Kandidatin.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Ich werde ebenfalls dort sein Sir." Ron und Hermine sahen sie nun geschockt an.

"Mum wird das niemals erlauben Ginny, und das weißt du." Ginny sagte nun mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Ich habe heute Morgen die Nachricht von ihr bekommen, das sie es erlaubt." Molly hat te sie in der Tat über Dobby an sie geschickt und sie lag am Morgen auf Ginny's Nacht tisch als sie aufwachte. Ron wurde nun doch deutlich rot im Gesicht, als wenn sie dies nur tat um ihn zu ärgern.

Dies war durchaus kein abwegiger Verdacht, und das verdeutlichte er auch.

"Ich glaub dir das nicht."

"Es stört mich nicht was du glaubst. Ich werde dort sein, und das kannst du definitiv nicht verhindern." Hermine, welche eine Art Kampf hier im Büro vermeiden wollte, versuchte sich als Vermittlerin einzuschalten.

"Es reicht ihr beiden. Direktor, auch Ron und ich haben eine entsprechende Einladung er halten, aber wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden. Ich denke das Fred und George auch dort sein werden, denn sie sind fast immer in Harry's Nähe." Ginny sah sie wütend an als sie das hörte, wobei es allerdings durchaus eine korrekte Annahme war. Dumbledore war nun doch etwas erleichtert, das die Gerüchte über Kämpfe unter der Ministeriumsgruppe nicht übertrieben waren, denn er ging davon aus, das er sie in kleinen Gruppen leichter manipulieren könnte als in der Gesamtheit.

"Nun gut. Ich werde nicht versuchen, euch daran zu hindern, dort hinzugehen, denn das würde vermutlich nur dazu führen, das ihr für das verbleibende Jahr nach Amerika wech seln wolltet. Ich bitte euch lediglich darum, auf eure eigene Sicherheit zu achten." Neville hatte hier noch etwas zu sagen:

"Nun ich bin ihnen dankbar das sie das sagen, Sir, aber ich möchte hier etwas sehr klar stellen: Sie werden definitiv KEINE Aufspürzauber auf mich legen, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt. Ich werde im Juli in Godric's Hollow sein, und anschließend im August in Skandinavien, bevor ich zu meinem letzten Schuljahr hier her zurückkehre. Mehr müssen sie nicht wissen, Sir, und reell gesehen haben sie auch kein Recht das alles überhaupt zu erfahren. Eine Wiederholung des letzten Sommers wird ihnen nur massive Probleme ein bringen, und ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht zögern, sie meinem Cousin, dem Minister, zu melden." Nun herrschte völlige Stille im Raum, denn dies war das erste Mal, das Ron, Ginny, und Hermine erfahren hatten, das Neville mit Rufus verwandt war, obwohl Dumb ledore im Gegensatz dazu durchaus davon wusste. Neville starrte Dumbledore di rekt an, welcher dem Blick stand hielt.

"Ich habe verstanden, Neville."

"Das wusste ich Sir." sagte Neville der sich noch sie so zufrieden gefühlt hatte, jedenfalls in Bereichen ohne Luna. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Harry davon zu berichten.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, sobald sie sich entschieden haben, würde ich gerne davon erfahren. Sie müssen zwar nicht um Erlaubnis fragen, da sie beide volljährig sind, aber bitte sagen sie mir Bescheid."

"Ja Sir."

"Ja Professor Dumbledore."

"Nun gut, sie können gehen. Wir sehen uns dann später am Nachmittag beim Treffen der Präfekten." Die fünf standen auf und gingen hinaus, und Ron und Ginny wollten erneut zu streiten beginnen, als Luna dazwischen ging.

"Also bitte ihr beiden, wenn es irgend welche Abhörzauber geben sollte, dann gerade hier in dem Gang. Ich würde daher die Bibliothek vorschlagen?" Sie stimmten ihr zu und zo gen sich bald in eine der Sitzecken der Bibliothek zurück, die normalerweise eher selten von ihnen genutzt wurde. Hermine suchte nach entsprechenden Zaubern, fand aber keine. Dann sah sie zuerst zu Neville.

"Dein Cousin ist der Minister?"

"Ja, seine und meine Mutter sind Schwestern."

"Das hast du aber noch nie erzählt." In den sechs Jahren die sie sich nun kannten hatten weder Ron, noch Seamus, Dean, oder Harry etwas davon erfahren. Es war einfach etwas, über das Neville nie gesprochen hatte, aber Fakt war, das Luna es wusste. Harry's Über raschung im Februar hingegen war echt gewesen.

"Ihr habt nie gefragt." Dem konnte sie nicht widersprechen und Hermine's Meinung von Neville, die schon zuvor sehr hoch gewesen war, stieg nun in neue Höhen.

"Nein das haben wir nicht, und es ist wirklich erstaunlich das du nie etwas gesagt hast. Ginny, wirst du wirklich teilnehmen?"

"Ja das werde ich, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das sie zugestimmt haben. Har ry muss darüber mit Mum geredet haben."

"Das hat er mit Sicherheit."

"Ach sei Still Ron, niemand zwingt Mum dazu irgend etwas zu tun, das sie nicht will, weder Dad, noch du oder Harry oder ich. Sag etwas gegenteiliges und du wirst es bereu en." Ron war sich nicht sicher ob sie nicht Recht hatte, aber er würde mit Sicherheit auch nicht darauf eingehen.

"Wie auch immer. Was ist mit Dean? Hat Harry ihn ebenfalls eingeladen?"

"Dean hat leider keine Zeit, denn seine Mum und er werden diesen Sommer viel unter wegs sein. Ihr Arbeitgeber schickt sie auf diese Reise." Dean's Mutter arbeitete bei der Barclay's Bank, im Risikoanlagegeschäft, und sie war damit beauftragt worden, einige ihrer Anlagen zu überprüfen. Für sie war es die große Gelegenheit, und sie nahm deshalb auch auf ihren vielleicht letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub mit, bevor er volljährig wurde. Dies hatten beide aber erst letzte Woche erfahren, weshalb Ginny es Harry noch nicht hatte mitteilen können.

"Aha, ich hätte es wissen sollen." Ginny sah ihren Bruder wütend an.

"Ach Ron, wenn du nur den Mut hättest, dies auch Harry so offen gegenüber zu sagen." Luna fing an zu Kichern, während Ginny's Kommentar voll ins Schwarze traf.

"Ach sei ruhig Luna, sie sprach nicht mit dir, sie hat nur mal wieder heiße Luft mir ge genüber abgelassen wie so oft."

"Ich könnte dich im Kampf besiegen und das weißt du, und das schon vor dem Treffen im Sommer."

"Das würdest du dir aber auch nur wünschen, kleine Schwester."

"ES REICHT!" Alle sahen nun überrascht zu Neville.

"Ich bin diesen MIST Leid, und ich bin es Leid, von euch immer wieder die selben DÄMLICHEN Kommentare zu hören. Ron, Hermine, ich werde euch nicht dazu zwin gen, diese geniale Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, aber ihr wärt Dummköpfe sie abzulehnen. Welche Probleme ihr auch immer mit Harry habt, sie sind so unwichtig im Vergleich zu dieser Möglichkeit. Wenn sich Dumbledore wirklich so um euch beiden sorgen würde, dann hätte er etwas ähnliches längst für euch organisiert, aber genau das tat er nicht oder?" Hermine konnte diese Logik nicht ignorieren und sie versuchte es auch gar nicht.

"Nein das hat er nicht. Wisst ihr, gebt Ron und mir bitte etwas Zeit für uns alleine ja?" Sie nickten und Ginny, Neville, und Luna gingen ein Stück weg.

"Ich möchte dies nicht tun Hermine. Ich möchte nicht in das Haus gehen und wieder von dem „Jungen-der-Lebte" und seinen amerikanischen Freunden vorgeführt werden." Her mine hatte die verschiedenen Versionen des Problems mehrmals bereits gehört, und ihre Geduld erreichte ihre Grenzen.

"Ron…….."

"Du möchtest gerne dort hin oder?" Sie spürte das dies der Moment war, das Problem halbwegs zu lösen.

"Ja, ich möchte diese Stunden. Und ja Ron, ich möchte Harry wiedersehen. Ich vermisse ihn, und mich interessiert wie sehr er sich verändert hat. Ich habe aber keine andersarti gen Gefühle für ihn Ron, nicht im romantischen Sinne. Du musst das bitte verstehen." Ron's Reaktion überraschte sie nun.

"Oh soviel weiss ich Hermine, soviel musst du mir schon zugestehen. Hier geht es nicht um dich und ihn, nicht wirklich jedenfalls." Bitte? Das war bisher ihr Verdacht gewesen.

"Wieso dann?"

"Weil es mich jedes mal, wenn ich Harry derzeit sehe, daran erinnert, wo meine Grenzen liegen. Das ich nicht so klug bin wie ihr beiden, oder so hart und mächtig, oder das ich nicht so hart daran arbeite. Bei dir komme ich damit klar, da ich dich liebe. Bei Harry ist es derzeit einfach zu viel für mich." Hermione wusste erst einmal nicht was sie sagen sollte. Deshalb stellte sie eine ausweichende Frage;

"Wie lange siehst du das Problem schon so, Ron?"

"Vermutlich seit dem Tri-Magischen Turnier, aber wirklich begonnen hat es nach den OWL-Resultaten. Ich wollte nicht, das er fort geht Hermine, wenn er mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihn gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Aber gleichzeitig ist es irgendwie eine Erleichte rung für mich, das ich mich nicht mehr an ihn messen muss, in einem Wettkampf, den ich fast immer verloren habe bisher." Ron wirkte sehr erleichtert, das er dies aussprechen konnte, obwohl es sich schon seit Monaten angedeutet hatte, wobei er gehofft hatte, das Hermine und Ginny es ohne offenes Aussprechen verstehen würden.

"Ich bin froh das du es mir gesagt hast Ron, es erklärt einiges für mich."

"Es tut mir Leid das ich es nicht früher getan habe Hermine, ich wollte nur verhindern das du noch mehr zwischen uns hin- und her gerissen bist als so schon." Hermine traf nun eine Entscheidung, nämlich das Thema ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

"Ich habe dich gewählt Ron, das musst du verstehen. Keiner von euch hat dies zu einem Wettkampf gemacht, und du hast mich auch zu keiner Entscheidung gezwungen, aber trotzdem bleibt es deine Entscheidung." Er nahm nun ihre Hand.

"Ich bin froh darüber und ich glaube dir. Weißt du was, ich werde noch etwas genauer über die Sache mit Godric's Hollow nachdenken, und vielleicht kann ich es doch, ich weiss es aber noch nicht. Aber du solltest ihm ruhig zusagen, Hermine, ich möchte nicht, das du dich darum betrogen fühlst. Ich werde meinen Job im Laden erfüllen, und die Zwillinge hoffentlich nicht verärgern, und wir sehen uns trotzdem so oft wie letzten Som mer."

"Lassen wir uns besser noch etwas Zeit, und sehen dann wie unsere Meinung ist. Es sind noch gut zwei Monate, und ich bezweifele, das Harry die Einladungen widerrufen wird, sollten wir um etwas mehr Bedenkzeit bitten."

"In Ordnung, wenn du es möchtest. Aber meine Meinung bleibt, geh ruhig mit wenn du möchtest, und ich werde auch nichts dagegen sagen." Eine Sache wollte sie aber noch an sprechen.

"Wenn du teilnimmst, Ron, fordere ihn bitte zu keinem Duell oder derartigem heraus." Ron begann nun zu Lachen.

"Nein danke, ich werde Harry sicher nicht zum Duell heraus fordern. Ich habe mich an Harry's neuem Trick versucht, und er gelingt mir nicht. Ich denke seine regelmäßige Flucht vor seinem Muggel-Cousin hat seine Reflexe gestärkt, und da kann ich nicht mit halten." Hermine war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, und zeigte dies auch. Sie rief nun die anderen wieder herüber.

"Ron und werden noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken benötigen, aber wir werden nicht versuchen, euch Drei an der Teilnahme zu hindern."

"Nicht das dies funktionieren würde."

"Danke sehr Ginny, das ist sehr freundlich. Darf ich fragen, was deine Mum noch ge schrieben hat?"

"Nur das Harry, Fred, und George das gegnerische Team regelrecht demontiert haben. Und sie haben alle drei als Jäger zusammen gespielt." Hier folgten einige erhobene Au genbrauen und selbst Ron zeigte Interesse.

"Wie lautete das Ergebnis?"

"500 zu 40 glaube ich, und die Gegentore waren alles Freiwürfe." Ron wollte erneut et was über Harry sagen, da er korrekterweise an nahm, das die Zwillinge ihn geschützt hat ten, hielt sich dann aber zurück, denn Hermine wäre nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Die fünf gingen bald darauf getrennte Wege, wobei Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek blieben, Ginny zu Dean ging, und Neville und Luna in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw gingen. Der Tagesprophet am nächsten Tag berichtete sehr offen über die Zusammenhän ge zwischen WWW und dem Quidditch-Spiel. McCrae mochte Harry zwar nicht, aber seine Enkel waren alle große Fans von WWW, und er stellte sie wann immer es ging ger ne zufrieden. Seine Geschichte wurde auch, wie er an sehr positiven Leserbriefen be merkte, sehr gut aufgenommen, wobei 80 Prozent davon aus der pro-Harry / Pro-WWW-Fraktion stammten.

Montag, 06. Mai 1997

Speisesaal Great Lakes

Mittagszeit

Es war gerade Mittagszeit, als ein sehr blasser Dan Wetzel sehr zögernd seine erste Mahl zeit an diesem Tage zu sich nahm. Der große Tisch der Gruppe befand sich nicht in der Nähe der Tür, weshalb Harry sein Eintreten nicht sofort bemerkte…….bis er auf die be ginnende Aufregung im Raum aufmerksam wurde. Er sah hinüber und erblickte den Jun gen, und er musste grinsen. Jonas und Drew hatten ihm gesagt, das Wetzel den gesamten Abend über nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war, und das er sich vermutlich ir gendwo im Keller verstecken würde, wo er hoffte das er nicht gefunden würde. Harry hatte nicht einmal auf die Karte gesehen um es zu überprüfen, aber es tat gut es zu hören. Wetzel hatte weder geduscht noch sonst etwas in der Art getan, und trug noch immer die selbe Kleidung wie bei seinem „Gespräch" mit Harry.

"Hast du also deine Lektion gelernt?" fragte er ziemlich laut.

"Du hast mich nicht erwischt, ich habe den Tag überlebt." sagte er nun zu seiner Vertei digung. Harry musste nun grinsen.

"Schau in den Spiegel, ich habe dich doch erwischt." Nun war im Raum ein leichtes Ki chern zu hören.

Und Dan verstand es nun, das Harry's Drohung anders zu verstehen war als er gedacht hatte.

"Verdammt."

"Na, na, Vorsicht, sonst gibt es noch einmal eine Strafarbeit oder so. genieße dein Essen und denk daran nur noch Leute zu schlagen, wenn du angegriffen wirst." Wetzel stand eine Minute lang doch recht fassungslos da, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzte, welche ihn weiter beruhigten. Harry drehte sich einfach wieder um, und so kam es, das er für den Rest seiner Zeit in Great Lakes seine absolute Ruhe vor Wetzel hatte. Jonas warf ihm immer wieder drohende Blicke zu, wann immer im Gemeinschaftsraum war, wes halb Wetzel sich in der Öffentlichkeit von seiner besten Seite zeigte. Drew sah ihn ein fach nur wütend an, und würde dies auch für den Rest seiner Zeit in Great Lakes tun.

Sonntag, 11. Mai 1997

Mittagszeit

Speisesaal Great Lakes

Murray stand nun auf um eine Ansage zu machen, wobei der Raum vor Aufregung über zulaufen schien, da es vermutlich um die Olympics gehen würde, und mit der Vermutung hatten sie auch recht.

"Achtung bitte. Wie ihr alle wisst, beginnen am morgigen Tage die Olympics. Das Ge samtereignis beginnt um Punkt 10:00 Uhr morgens, und wird bis 15 Uhr dauern, und so wird es auch jeden Tag bis Sonntag ablaufen, wobei die Wettbewerbe immer zur selben Zeit beginnen und Enden. Die Olympics werden mit 25 Prozent für den Carver Cup ge wertet, gefolgt von den Unterrichtsresultaten mit 50 Prozent und den Quidditch / Quod potresultaten mit den restlichen 25 Prozent. Der derzeitige Stand lautet:"

Jefferson: 1230 Punkte

Cortez: 1025 Punkte

Shawnee: 1020 Punkte

Proctor: 952 Punkte

Die Ergebnisse der Olympics würden allerdings erst nach den letzten Spielen Mitte Juni dazu addiert, weshalb das Endergebnis noch deutlich offener war, als es jetzt erschien. Cortez mochte zwar den Quidditch Pokal praktisch gewonnen haben, aber dem stand wiederum der letzte Platz im Quodpot-Pokal entgegen. Jefferson würde mit hoher Wahr scheinlichkeit den Quodpot-Pokal gewinnen, während sie im Quidditch vermutlich den zweiten Rang belegen würden. Das obrige Ergebnis basierte primär auf den Ergebnissen aus dem Unterricht, wobei diese auch noch nicht endgültig vorlagen, und würden nicht die Resultate bei den OWL und NEWT wiedergeben. Aus diesem Grund war sich Jeffer son relativ sicher, den Carver Cup zu gewinnen, so wie im Jahr zuvor schon. Harry's An kunft hatte lediglich die Reihenfolge hinter Jefferson völlig verändert.

Für jene die sich dafür Interessieren sei folgendes erklärt: die Olympics sind streng ge nommen die praktischen OWL-Prüfungen, allerdings eine Art Prüfung welche alle Schul jahre umfasste, sprich alle Erst- und alle Siebtklässler, vom schwächsten bis zum stärks ten Hausmitglied. Jedes Schulfach, mit Ausnahme von zweien, würden in mindestens zwei Prüfungen abgenommen, wobei die Zauberstabbasierenden Fächer, Verwandlungs kunst, Verteidigung und Verzauberungskunst noch mehr umfassten. Es gab auch einen Flugwettbewerb, sowie einen Hinderniskurs……..diese Idee stammte aus den Geschich ten über das Tri-Magische Turnier aus früheren Zeiten, allerdings würde dieser Kurs in keinster Weise Lebensgefährlich sein. Nur Wahrsagen und zauberstablose Magie würden nicht vorkommen. Im Kurs für Zauberstablose Magie waren schlicht zu wenige Schüler, insgesamt nur derer 19, und dies waren alles nur sechst- und Siebtklässler. Wahrsagen war ein Fach das Murray beim besten Willen nicht ernst nahm, weshalb eine ihrer ersten Amtshandlungen als neue Direktorin darin bestanden, das dieses Fach ohne Beschwerden zum „Ersatzprogramm" für die Olympics degradiert wurde. Seit damals war es damit nie mehr Teil der Olympics gewesen.

Es gab aus jedem Schuljahr drei Schüler aus jedem Haus welche an dem jeweiligen Wett kampf teilnahmen. Also insgesamt 84 Schüler, drei mal vier mal sieben, was an sich sehr viel zu sein schien, aber es war eine vernünftige Menge. Jede Schule hielt ihre eigenen Olympics an einer anderen Woche des Monats Mai ab, wodurch es möglich war, das Mit arbeiter der Regierung zum Beispiel als Richter zur Verfügung standen. Die Namen der Wettbewerbe waren in allen Schuljahren identisch, und sie unterschieden sich unter ande rem nur im Schwierigkeitsgrad. Der Hinderniskurs zum Beispiel änderte sich jedes Jahr, genauso wie zum Beispiel die Aufgaben in den Fächern Zaubertränke, Verzauberungs kunst und Verwandlungskunst. Der Flugwettbewerb blieb immer der selbe, und man sah die Schüler bereits seit Beginn des Frühlings sich darauf vorbereiten.

Das Ergebnis setzte sich folgendermaßen zusammen: der beste Schüler jedes Jahres in dem jeweiligen Wettbewerb erhielt 12 Punkte, die nächsten direkt dahinter liegenden neun Schüler jeweils 9 und so weiter bis hinab zu einem Punkt. Die besten 10 Schüler in der Gesamtwertung des jeweiligen Wettbewerbs erhielten jeweils die selben Punkte. So konnte der insgesamt beste Schüler jedes Jahrgangs in dem Wettbewerb bis zu 24 Punkte für sein Haus erringen. Auf diese Weise wurde sichergestellt, das die Schüler nur unter einander im Wettstreit lagen und nicht Jahrgangsübergreifend. So kam es das ein Zweit klässler durchaus mehr Punkte sammeln konnte als ein Siebtklässler, obwohl sie von der Ausbildung her noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten waren. Das Gesamtergebnis war es, was den Wettbewerb so spannend machte, und es würde allen zeigen, wer insgesamt der beste Schüler der Schule war. Im Jahre 1996 war Michelle Ganoff aus Jefferson die Ge samtsiegerin gewesen, mit der maximal möglichen Punktzahl von 96 Punkten, etwas, das nur alle vier bis fünf Jahre vor kam. Drew hatte alle überrascht, als er in der Gesamtwer tung damals als erster Fünftklässler seit über 50 Jahren auf dem dritten Rang landete, und er hatte nebenbei noch die Reducto-Herausforderung sowie den Schildwettbewerb ge wonnen. Es ist müßig zu sagen, das er damals in seiner Jahrgangsstufe gewonnen hatte. Für den Rest sahen die Ergebnisse damals so aus: Reiko war dreizehnte in der Gesamt wertung und zweite in der Jahrgangswertung geworden; Sophie zweiundzwanzigste ins gesamt und dritte in der Jahrgangswertung; Claudia fünfundvierzigste sowie dreizehnte; Jonas sechsundsechzigster sowie vierzehnter, ausserdem war er dritter in dem Flugwett bewerb geworden; Warrick war neunzigster sowie einundzwanzigster geworden. Dies waren auch die Durchschnittsergebnisse ihres Jahrgangs gewesen, wobei Cortez insge samt ein sehr guter dritter Platz gelang, während Jefferson und Shawnee deutlich vor ih nen lagen. Die meisten Schüler errangen mindestens einen oder zwei Punkte.

Jeder Schüler war verpflichtet an mindestens einem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, und es war die Aufgabe der Siebtklässler, dies zu organisieren. Ein Komitee aus Siebtklässlern aus jedem Haus legte die Listen für die Wettbewerbe fest, und das Maximum an Teilnah men für jeden Schüler lag bei vier. Sie hatten die nötigen Unterlagen aller betroffenen Schüler und konnten auch Einblick auf die derzeitigen Noten sowie die Leistungen bei den letzten Olympic nehmen. Harry war für den Flugwettbewerb vorgesehen, sowie den Hinderniskurs, die Reducto-Herausforderung sowie den Dodge-a-thon. Lattimore hatte ihm seine Liste mit folgendem Kommentar übergeben:

"Weißt du Harry, 90 Punkte wären das absolute Idealergebnis wenn es möglich ist." Har ry lächelte hier nun selbstbewusster, als er sich wirklich fühlte.

"Ed, ich werde noch besser sein wenn es möglich ist. Ich will 96 versuchen, und es würde mich ärgern, wenn es weniger würden." Harry war allerdings doch recht nervös, denn dies war noch alles neu für ihn. Die anderen hatten bereits gut fünf Jahre Erfahrung mit diesen Wettbewerben. Er hatte zwar vieles über das Denkarium gesehen, aber das war kein Ersatz für den wirklichen Wettbewerb. Er war sich aber sicher, das er die Reducto Herausforderung sowie den Dodge-a-thon gewinnen konnte, aber bei den anderen sah es anders aus.

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung, ich weiss das wir auf dich zählen können."

"Das könnt ihr, dies wird unser Jahr Ed." Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie gut der Rest des Hauses sein würde, und gleiches galt auch für seinen eigenen Jahrgang. Harry wusste, was er leisten konnte, und das galt auch für Sophie und die Zwillinge. Aber der Rest der Gruppe war für ihn ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, abgesehen von Reiko. Er hatte nur eine Unterrichtsstunde mit Warrick und Claudia, sowie zwei mit Jonas. Er hatte genügend Ge rüchte über die Siebtklässler gehört, um zu wissen, das es dort keinen neuen Star wie Mi chelle Ganoff gab, welche jetzt an der Sorbonne studierte, und erst recht keinen Drew, der als großer Favorit galt.

"Wie schwer war die Planung?" Ed lachte nun bitter.

"Weißt du, ich frage mich seit Jahren, wie die Siebtklässler diese Pläne erstellen……bis jetzt jedenfalls. Ich habe nie gewusst wie kompliziert dies alles ist, deshalb musst du ein fach auf das nächste Jahr warten und es selbst erleben."

"Wie lange hat es gedauert?"

"Es dauerte gut fünf Treffen, und diese waren alle mindestens drei Stunden lang. Du warst einer der einfacheren Kandidaten, genauso wie Clancy und McMahon." Jeff Mc Mahon war der beste Schüler in Verwandlungskunst in Cortez, aber auch an der Schule insgesamt. Er gehörte auch zum Quodpot Team, allerdings nahm er nicht an dem Flug wettbewerb teil. Harry und er kannten sich vom Sehen her, aber er gehörte nicht zur WWW-Gruppe.

"Ich freue mich wirklich schon darauf, es wird mal etwas anderes sein zu dem letzten Mal."

"Nun ich denke du wirst dieses mal definitiv nicht entführt, also sei nicht zu enttäuscht darüber." Harry musste nun lächeln.

"Ich werde meine Enttäuschung schon irgendwie überwinden." Beide sahen sich verste hend an und würden trotz allem nur noch bessere Freunde sein.

Montag, 11. Mai 1997

Außenbereich Great Lakes

10:00 Uhr

An diesem Tag war der Flugwettbewerb der erste Wettkampf, zumindest für die Gruppe. Reiko, Warrick, Jonas, die Zwillinge und Harry nahmen von der Gruppe daran teil……die ersten beiden allerdings eher durch den Zufall bestimmt. Reiko, Warrick und Harry waren die einzigsten Teilnehmer Sportler aus Cortez aus ihrem Jahrgang, deshalb waren sie die logische Wahl. Ironischerweise war Gary Jenson, der im anderen Gemeinschafts zimmer des Jahrgangs lebte, wenn man einmal von Clancy absah, direkt am ersten Tag zu Harry gekommen und hatte ihm dafür gedankt, hergekommen zu sein……..denn dadurch musste Jenson nicht mehr an diesem Wettkampf teilnehmen, denn die letzten fünf Jahre war er das „Opfer" gewesen, damit ihr Haus an diesem Wettkampf teilnehmen konnte. Gary hatte keinerlei Interesse entweder Quodpot oder Quidditch zu spielen, und flog auch nicht sonderlich gerne, weshalb er in der Regel der letzte in dem Wettbewerb war. Dies würde sich nun im positiven Sinne für Cortez ändern.

Drew war in der Zwischenzeit dabei, seinen Titel als Sieger des Schildbauwettbewerbs zu verteidigen, und in diesem Wettbewerb lief es genauso ab wie der Name schon sagte. Claudia nahm an einem Trivial Pursuit-Wettkampf in Geschichte teil, in dem sie im vor herigen Jahr den neunten Rang belegt hatte, während Sophie heute ihren freien Tag hatte und ihren Freund und ihren besten Freund beim Wettkampf beobachten und anfeuern würde. Harry hatte Ed gestern Abend vorsichtig gefragt, ob er noch für weitere Wettbe werbe als Ersatz vorgesehen war, aber Ed hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Nein, Harry's vier Wettbewerbe waren seine Stärken und das würde ausreichen.

Der Flugwettbewerb war an sich relativ einfach gehalten. Es gab einen Ring, der etwa halb so groß war wie ein Hula Hup-Reifen, der an einem der Torpfosten des Quidditch-Feldes hing. Die Teilnehmer begannen seitlich von der Schule und es wurde die Zeit ge messen, wie lange sie für die Rückkehr mit dem Ring benötigten, wobei die Schleife knapp eine Meile lang war. In der ersten Runde schieden die schwächsten 30 Teilnehmer aus, in der zweiten und dritten jeweils 20. Im Finale standen dann die besten 14, und es wurden nur die Zeiten aus der Runde eins übernommen. Jeder Teilnehmer erhielt einen einfachen Standard-Nike Air Trafficker-Besen, das neueste Modelle der Nike-Serie. Har ry und die Zwillinge hatten sich die letzten Abende an diese Besen gewöhnt, welche sie von dem Hersteller zur Verfügung gestellt bekamen. Die Schule bezahlte die Besen und stellte sie den Muggelgeborenen und ärmeren Schülern im nächsten Schuljahr zur Verfü gung. Die englischen Nimbus- und Feuerblitz-Varianten unterschieden sich sehr massiv von diesen Besen, weshalb diese Übungen nötig waren, und ihre Bitte, ihre nor malen Be sen verwenden zu dürfen, war umgehend abgelehnt worden. Die Richter wuss ten das die se drei die stärksten Teilnehmer sein würden, und wollten zumindest halbwegs eine Chancengleichheit schaffen.

Die Teilnehmer stellten sich ihrem Jahrgang entsprechend auf, was dazu führte das die erste Runde gut 2 Stunden dauerte. Keiner der Freunde war aber in der Gefahr so früh auszuscheiden, wobei Harry und die Zwillinge anfangs ihre Mühe hatten, da sie nicht wussten wie stark die anderen waren. Die Bestzeiten wurden nicht auf der Anzeigetafel veröffentlicht, sondern nur die schlechtesten fünf Zeiten……..die ausscheidenden wenn man so wollte. Nach der ersten Runde gingen alle zum Mittagessen, das doch recht ange spannt war, obwohl die nächste Runde auch kein Problem sein dürfte, bevor es inter essant wurde. Claudia sah zu den Engländern:

"Also, wie lief es?"

"Ziemlich langweilig wenn du mich fragst, die Runde dauerte einfach zu lange finde ich." Sagte nun Fred, der sich eine Liege heraufbeschworen hatte und fast die gesamte erste Runde durch geschlafen hatte, nachdem er gemeinsam mit Lattimore und seinem Bruder fertig war. Harry hatte eine ähnliche Idee gehabt, allerdings war er dabei doch et was höflicher.

"Der Rest sollte nun etwas schneller ablaufen, besonders weil die Zeiten soweit übernom men werden." Harry war im übrigen in der ersten Runde der absolut schnellste gewesen, aber dies hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten, da die älteren Schüler nicht ihr volles Können aus gespielt hatten. Harry plante, in dieser Runde eine weitere sehr gute Zeit vorzulegen, um dann in der dritten Runde nicht antreten zu müssen, so das er sich ausruhen konnte. Er sah nun zu Claudia.

"Was ist mit dir, bist du noch dabei?"

"Das bin ich, obwohl ich im ersten Spiel doch reichlich nervös war. Die Halbfinals sind als nächstes dran, und dort bin ich letztes Jahr ausgeschieden." Ihr Wettbewerb war streng genommen nur eine sehr gezielt formulierte Version des Muggelspiels, und hier galt die „Drei-Personen-Pro-Haus"-Regel nicht, denn die Sechst- und Siebtklässler hatten keinen Geschichtsunterricht. Ihr neunter Platz im letzten Jahr hatte sie doch sehr geärgert, und sie wollte unbedingt unter die besten Drei kommen.

"Drew?" Der Junge wirkte sehr entspannt.

"Ich stehe im Finale, mit der absoluten Bestzeit in der ersten Runde." Der Schild-Wettbe werb war genau das was der Name sagte: die Schüler erschufen einen Schild und mussten ihn gegen zwei Angreifer aufrecht erhalten, welche mittelstarke Angriffszauber dagegen einsetzten. Der Schildträger war in seinen Ausweichmöglichkeiten eingeschränkt und musste in einem knapp 10 Fuß großen Feld bleiben. Die älteren Schüler hatten diese Einschränkungen in allen Wettbewerben, da sie weit mehr Erfahrungen und gelernte Unterrichtsthemen im Kopf hatten welche sie verwenden konnten. Auch hier gab es eine gewisse Technik, da bestimmte Zauber sozusagen zur Seite geschoben werden konnte, oder sogar reflektiert werden konnte, wenn man die Technik dafür kannte, wodurch der Schild nicht die volle Wucht tragen musste. Drew war darin ein Meister, und er hatte deutlich länger als 30 Sekunden länger ausgehalten als alle anderen Teilnehmer. Während er darüber sprach verfluchte Harry geistig gerade Lattimore und die anderen dafür das sie ihn nicht dort eingeteilt hatten, da dieser Wettbewerb nach sehr viel Spaß klang. Aber alles zum Guten für das Haus, und er wusste durchaus, das er hier im Flugwettbewerb benötigt wurde, denn die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang waren eher schwache Flieger.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen alle wieder zu ihren Wettbewerben zurück und bereiteten sich auf deren ernsteren Teil vor. Diese Runde benötigte deutlich weniger Zeit, da es nun 30 Teilnehmer weniger gab und die Organisatoren nun mehr Erfahrung in der Organisati on des ganzen hatten und die Probleme weitestgehend gelöst waren. Die Teilnehmer aus der Gruppe hatten in dieser Runde keine Probleme, die meisten jedenfalls, wobei Harry dieses mal die Führung an Jonas abgeben musste, gefolgt von Jim Bouton, während die Zwillinge fünfter und siebter waren. Reiko und Warrick kamen ebenfalls weiter, wobei Reiko neunzehnte und Warrick dreißigster waren, und beide würden Mühe haben, das Fi nale zu erreichen, obwohl beide noch immer unter den besten 10 ihres Jahrgangs waren, und würden ihrem Haus deshalb auch dann, wenn sie das Finale nicht erreichten, Punkte einbringen.

Die Halbfinalläufe begannen um 14 Uhr mit insgesamt 34 Teilnehmern. Die Reihenfolge hatte sich nun leicht verändert, da sie nun in umgekehrter Reihenfolge flogen. Warrick erreichte die viert beste Zeit, und verbesserte dabei seine Gesamtzeit um über eine Sekun de. Die anderen wurden allerdings auch besser, und als Reiko an der Reihe war, hatte sich Warrick nur um drei Ränge verbessert, und schied damit aus, und wurde insgesamt sie benundzwanzigster. Reiko, vermutlich angestachelt von diesem Ereignis, erreichte ihre Tagesbestzeit, welche nicht überboten wurde so das sie erfreulicherweise als vierzehnte in das Finale einzog. Fred und George nahmen hier ebenfalls teil, obwohl sie auf Grund ihrer Zeiten nicht dazu verpflichtet waren, sondern weil es ihnen einfach Spaß machte. Am Ende lagen sie auf dem siebten und neunten Rang. Harry, Jonas und Jim Bouton ver zichteten allerdings auf einen erneuten Start.

Claudia und Drew kamen nun im Abstand von fünf Minuten ebenfalls hinzu um sie anzu feuern. Drew hatte seinen Titel in seinem Wettbewerb erfolgreich verteidigt, obwohl er sich darauf gefreut hätte, wenn Harry dabei gewesen wäre. Der „Freund der Herumtrei ber", Ray Elwood wurde hier vierter, und war der einzigste andere Teilnehmer mit Bezug auf die Gruppe in diesem Wettkampf. Claudia hatte ein sehr breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie hinzu kam.

"Zweiter Platz! Das heißt 21 Punkte für Shawnee." Sie hatte neun Punkte für ihr Gesamt ergebnis sowie 12 für ihren Sieg in ihrem Jahrgang erhalten. Drew hatte das Maximal mögliche Ergebnis von 24 Punkten erhalten, und würde mit Sicherheit am Ende des Ta ges mit an der Spitze der Gesamtwertung liegen, wobei jeder Schüler nur an einer Prü fung pro Tag teilnehmen durfte.

Reiko musste als erste antreten, und ihr gelang es das Maximum an Geschwindigkeit aus ihrem Besen herauszuholen. Sie traf den Ring in perfekter Manier und ihr gelang ihr ins gesamt bestes Wendemanöver. Sie überflog die Ziellinie so schnell es ihr möglich war, und sah auf die Anzeigetafel um ihre Zeit zu erfahren: 1:12.33, und damit war ihre Zeit viermal so schnell wie alle vorherigen. Diese Nike-Besen hatten zwar einen eingebauten von 70 Meilen die Stunde, sofern er nicht entfernt wurde……was in der Regel jeder Käufer tat, aber in diesem Fall waren sie aktiv, damit es keine Verletzungen geben konnte. Die meisten Teilnehmer verloren bei der Kehrtwen de die meiste Geschwindigkeit und mussten auch beim Griff nach dem Ring abbremsen.

Von den nächsten vier Teilnehmern überboten nur zwei ihre Zeit, womit Reiko auf Rang 12 lag, wobei die nächsten drei Teilnehmer ihre Zeit vermutlich überbieten könnten. Ei ner von ihnen kam als nächstes: Fred, der seinen Nike überhaupt nicht mochte, da diese sich deutlich von seinem gewohnten Nimbus 2001 unterschieden. Er führte seine Kehrt wende im Schwimmstil aus, während er gleichzeitig den Ring ergriff, und er erreichte mit einer Gesamtzeit von 1:10.97 das Ziel. Zwei Starter später führte George ein ähnliches Manöver aus, hier allerdings mit einer Gesamtzeit von 1:10.89. Fred schuldete nun je manden gut fünf Galleonen, und es blieben noch drei Wettbewerbe. Er fluchte leise und sanft darüber, war aber mit seinem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Sie waren nun vierter und fünfter, und vor ihnen lagen nur Harry, Jonas und Bouton.

Als Jim Bouton an der Reihe war, lagen die Zwillinge noch immer auf dem vierten und fünften Rang, weshalb schon feststand, das Cortez die drei besten Teilnehmer stellen würde, gefolgt von Jefferson mit zweien. Bouton, bei dem alle davon ausgingen, das er bei der nächsten Auswahl für die Quodpot-Liga zu den besten Kandidaten gehörte, war ein absolut genialer Flieger, und unterbot die Zeit der Zwillinge deutlich mit 1:09.76. Diese Zeit überbot sogar die von Harry und Jonas, weshalb wieder alles offen war. Harry war nun der nächste Starter.

Bei Erklingen des Signals startete er so schnell wie irgend möglich, und wurde während des Fluges immer schneller während er direkt zum Ring flog. Für diesen Flug hatte er ei nes der Haarbänder von Warrick in sein Haar getan und er würde wohl nie wissen ob ihm dies bei dem Windwiderstand half oder nicht, aber………er führte das selbe Wendema növer wie die Zwillinge aus, das ihm sogar auf Grund seiner Größe noch besser gelang und raste wieder zur Ziellinie zurück, und drehte sich noch im Flug……….JA!

1:09.70.

Bouton's Kopf lang scheinbar gequält in seinen Händen, denn er bemerkte nun, das Har ry die Bremswirkung der Zauber auf dem Nike unterschätzte und beinahe Frontal in die nächste Hauswand gerast wäre. Bouton war im letzten Jahr zweiter geworden, knapp geschlagen von seinem besten Freund Ryan Chappelle, und er hatte gehofft, das er diese Prüfung dieses mal gewinnen würde, da er im letzten Jahr mit nur einer Zehntel Sekunde Unterschied verloren hatte. Jonas war als letzter an der Reihe und er konnte nicht schlechter als das Ergebnis des letzten Jahres werden: dritter.

Der Rest der Gruppe war nun hin- und her gerissen. Einer von ihnen würde gewinnen, und der andere zweiter oder dritter werden, während die Zwillinge das Ergebnis noch ab rundeten. Dies war ihr Tag, aber wen sollten sie anfeuern? Harry löste das Problem für sie.

"Komm schon Jonas, hol mich ein!" Die anderen feuerten ihn ebenfalls an, während er den Besen bestieg.

Aber es sollte nicht sein, denn Jonas flog zu aggressiv und berührte das Quidditchtor. Sei ne Gesamtzeit war die siebt beste in dem Finale, aber dank seiner Zeit aus dem Zwi schenlauf war er nun dritter insgesamt und zweiter in seinem Jahrgang. Hier das offizielle Endergebnis und das Ergebnis der Gruppenmitglieder:

Harry: Gesamtführender, und Führender in seinem Jahrgang: 24 Punkte

Jim Bouton: zweiter insgesamt, führender in seinem Jahrgang: 21 Punkte

Jonas: Dritter insgesamt, zweiter in seinem Jahrgang: 17 Punkte

George: Vierter insgesamt, zweiter in seinem Jahrgang: 16 Punkte

Fred: fünfter insgesamt, dritter in seinem Jahrgang: 14 Punkte

Reiko: Zehnte insgesamt, vierte in dem Jahrgang: 8 Punkte

Warrick: siebenundzwanzigster insgesamt, und zehnter in seinem Jahrgang: 1 Punkt

Sie hatten alle in irgend einer Form Punkte errungen, wobei Cortez insgesamt sehr deut lich im Flugwettbewerb gewonnen hatte. Die Gruppe hatte insgesamt 80 Punkte beim Fliegen erreicht, sowie weitere 45 von Drew und Claudia. Während des Abendbrot gab es laute Überlegungen, ein eigenes Haus zu gründen, aber nachdem sich einige jüngere Schüler beschwerten, lies man es fallen. Manche Leute verstanden einfach keinen Spaß.

Die anderen Wettbewerbe des Tages waren Arrithmatik, Muggelstudien, Zaubertränke, wobei Joe Clancy dort den zweiten Rang belegte, sowie einen Wettbewerb in Astrono mie, der aber erst um Mitternacht beginnen würde.

Die Sieger des ersten Tages:

Drew Baylor, Sechstes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Schild-Wettbewerb

Laura Nelson, Siebtes Schuljahr, Proctor, Lösung eines Problems in Arrithmatik

Miguel Alvarez, Sechstes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Lösung eines Zaubertranks gegen Schwel lungen

Reggie Turner, Siebtes Schuljahr, Cortez, Muggelstudien, Trivia Herausforderung

Harry Potter, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, Flugwettbewerb

Jennifer Keller, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Trivial Pursuit Geschichte

Tom Hughes, Fünftes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Astronomy Map Quest

Hier das Endergebnis des ersten Tages:

Jefferson: 901 Punkte

Cortez: 820 Punkte

Proctor: 670 Punkte

Shawnee: 574 Punkte

Claudia's zweiter Rang war eines der besten Ergebnisse ihres Hauses, während die Flie ger von Cortez das schwache Abschneiden in Muggelstudien und Astronomie wieder ausglichen. Insgesamt war das Haus aber sehr zufrieden, denn ihre britischen Angehöri gen hatten ihnen immerhin insgesamt 54 Punkte eingebracht. Jefferson war ebenfalls ziemlich zufrieden, und die meisten ihrer stärkeren Teilnehmer würden erst in den nächs ten Tagen starten. Die Überraschung dieses Tages war aber die Erstklässlerin Betsy Smith aus Proctor, welche in den Muggelstudien immerhin sechste geworden war, ob wohl sie dieses Fach noch gar nicht belegen konnte.

Dienstag, 12. Mai 1997

Klassenraum B, Alte Runen

10:00 Uhr

Harry hatte an diesem Tag keinen Wettkampf, denn der Dodge-a-thon fand erst am Mitt woch statt. Sophie nahm genauso wie Warrick am „Übersetze-die-Runen"-Wettkampf teil. Warrick war wohl am schwersten in die Wettkämpfe einzuteilen gewesen, denn er war in keinem seiner Fächer überragend, sondern in allen fast gleich gut. Deshalb war er in Wettbewerbe eingeteilt worden, die für ihn eher ungewöhnlich waren. Er würde auch an dem Verwandlungskunstwettbewerb in drei Tagen wieder gemeinsam mit Sophie teil nehmen, gefolgt von dem Hindernisrennen gemeinsam mit Harry und Reiko am Samstag…….man würde denken das auch Sophie dort starten würde, aber ihre Wettbe werbe waren Verwandlungskunst, ein Verzauberungskunstwettbewerb am Donnerstag, sowie der Dodge-a-thon am morgigen Tage.

Der Runen-Übersetzungswettkampf gestaltete sich ähnlich den Wettkämpfen in der Sur vivor-Fernsehserie wo es um die Immunität des Spielers ging. Der Teilnehmer musste durch einen großen Raum gehen und die Runen an verschiedenen Punkten übersetzen, um zum nächsten Prüfungspunkt zu gelangen. Es gab insgesamt 13 dieser Punkte, wobei an jeder Runde jeweils sechs Schüler teilnahmen. Die besten beiden jeder Runde kamen weiter, so dass am Ende die letzten acht übrig blieben. Das Teilnehmerfeld war etwas kleiner, da hier die Erst- und Zweitklässler fehlten. Warrick gelang es erstaunlicherweise, das Halbfinale zu erreichen, wobei er zwei Schüler ausschaltete, welche im fortgeschrit tenen Unterricht für Runen saßen. Sophie, welche das O in ihren Runen-OWL um eine Frage verpasst hatte, gelangte ebenfalls in das Halbfinale. Harry beobachtete das Gesche hen mit recht irritierter Freude, denn er war eigentlich nur dort um seine Freundin und seinen Zimmerkameraden anzufeuern, wobei er fast gar nichts von dem verstand, was sie taten.

Während dies geschah, nahm Claudia am Muggelstudien-Matrix-Wettkampf teil, wäh rend Reiko gegen ihren "Erzfeind" Joe Clancy in der zweite und letzten Runde des Zau bertränkewettkampfes antrat, der über zwei Tage lief und in dem es um einen Stärkungs trank ging. Dieser Trank wurde in Paaren hergestellt, und nein, Joe und Reiko bildeten KEIN Team. Reiko erhielt Marie Ford als Partnerin, die nicht zu ihren Zimmerkamera dinnen gehörte. Sie war es gewesen, welche die Zwillinge am Tag des Kampfes in Rich tung des Gemeinschaftsraumes geschickt hatte. Joe bekam einen seiner ehemaligen Zim merkameraden als Partner, Terry DiCarlo, wobei dieser der einzigste gewesen war, der ihn halbwegs tolerieren konnte, allerdings nur mit Zähneknirschen. Drew und Jonas hat ten ebenfalls ihren freien Tag, während Fred und George sehr zögernd am Zaubertränke wettkampf teilnahmen. Sie waren diejenigen Siebtklässler gewesen, die am schwersten einzuteilen waren, da das Komitee diese beiden erst einen Monat lang kannte. Aber Zau bertränke gehörte definitiv zu ihren Stärken, weshalb sie dort eingeteilt wurden.

Während des Mittagessens hörte man Reiko und die Zwillinge immer wieder fluchen, da sie eigentlich nicht an ihren Wettkämpfen teilnehmen wollten. Reiko wurde von ihrer Partnerin Ford begleitet, die sich sofort mit den Zwillingen zu unterhalten begann.

"Hey, schaut wer hier ist. Du weißt schon das wir in Wahrheit Werwölfe sind oder?"

"Yeah, ihr seid so unmöglich." Reiko winkte ihnen nur zu, aber sie enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Im Innern wollte sie aber genau das tun.

"Ignoriere sie einfach Marie, das tun wir alle."

"Wir werden sicher nicht ignoriert!"

"Benehmt euch doch bitte nicht so, ihr beiden, Fatal Attraction ist lediglich ein Film und nicht das reale Leben." Hier schienen sie doch recht verwirrt, obwohl sie erkannt hatten, das es wohl eine Art Film sein musste.

"Das ist "Fatal Attraction"? Wisst ihr, in Hogwarts gibts keine Fernseher."

"Ach seid ruhig, oder ich werde euch etwas in einem unbemerkten Moment in eure Ge tränke tun."

"Kein Problem, wir wollen so oder so nicht dort anwesend sein. Wieviele Stunden noch bis zum Reducto-Wettkampf, Harry?" Harry kicherte nun, während Claudia nun zum Tisch herüber kam, da ihre erste Runde länger als geplant gedauert hatte.

"Sie ist am Freitag, ihr beiden, also sorgt bitte nicht dafür, das ich an meinem freien Tag an die verbleibenden Stunden denken muss."

"FREITAG!?"

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" insbesondere Claudia war darüber nicht erfreut.

"Ach seid endlich ruhig ihr beiden, ihr könnt in drei Tagen Dinge zerstören, reicht euch das nicht?"

"Hattest du in Muggelstudien einen schweren Tag, meine Liebe Claudia?"

"Ach seid endlich still." Während sie das sagte lächelte sie allerdings leicht.

"Ich mag es, wenn unsere Freunde sich am britischen Humor versuchen, George."

"Das Lachen dadurch ist immer gut Fred, besonders, wenn sie so schlecht darin sind, weshalb ich glaube, das der gute Harry doch nicht so stark auf sie abfärbt wie wir gedacht haben. Du bist in der nächsten Runde oder?"

"Ja das bin ich, vielen Dank. Ihr beiden hättet auch dort sein sollen, ihr habt doch auch Muggelstudien belegt." Sie sahen sie nun an als wenn sie verrückt geworden wäre.

"Ein Monat Muggelstudien ist nicht wirklich ausreichend, weißt du, selbst wenn wir in Hogwarts aufgepasst hätten, so ist es doch hier grundverschieden."

"Und wir haben definitiv nicht in Hogwarts aufgepasst."

"Als wenn es uns gestört hätte."

"IN Zaubertränke sah es hingegen wiederum anders aus, denn dies brauchten wir für un sere Pläne mit dem Scherzartikelladen. Nebenbei, wir waren sogar besser als unser Junior hier in seinem Zaubertränke-OWL, und Snape behandelte uns genauso wie Harry."

"Hey, ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!"

"Du hast aber darüber nachgedacht."

"Das behauptest du."

"Exakt und das sagen wir…….ich…….was auch immer."

Marie Ford saß nur daneben und schien sich zu amüsieren, denn alle Gerüchte die sie über diese Gruppe gehört hatte, schienen sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu bestätigen. Nicht das es negative Gerüchte wären, im Gegenteil, sie fand die gesamte Gruppe sehr amüsant und witzig.

"Wir werden sogar um einen Tag betrogen, da unsere Veranstaltung über zwei Tage läuft. Lattimore und die anderen bekommen ihren Teil in Sachen Scherze sobald alles vorbei ist." Plötzlich wurde es still am Tisch als sie sich daran erinnerten, das jemand fremdes am Tisch war.

"Oh keine Sorge deshalb, fast jeder weiss oder ahnt es, das ihr dafür verantwortlich seid."

Die Gruppe hatte dies zwar definitiv nicht gewusst, aber sie hatten es schon länger ver mutet. Har ry starrte seine Partner nur an.

"Ich ich schon immer sagte…….." Reiko unterbrach ihn nun.

"Vermuten und Wissen sind zwei grundverschiedene Dinge."

"Ich bin einfach zu leicht vorherzusehen, ich muss mir irgend etwas neues ausdenken."

"Also ein weiteres Projekt für den Sommer."

"Unter anderem. Aber genug von mir. Marie, sag uns doch etwas über dich, mit dem Thema machst du hier keine Fehler." Drew stimmte ihm leise zu, während er in sein Sandwich biss.

"Ein Thema das zu keinen Problemen führen wird." Harry nickte nur leicht.

"Drew kennt sich in solchen Dingen aus, Marie. Wir werden uns auch nicht über dich lustig machen." Und das taten sie auch nicht, denn die Zwillinge gingen noch einmal die Sachen für die Zaubertränke durch.

Und so erzählte Marie Ford in knapp fünf Minuten wer sie war. Sie hatte einige Klassen gemeinsam mit der Gruppe, darunter fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke mit Reiko, aber glei ches galt für Verwandlungskunst mit Warrick und Harry, sowie Verzauberungskunst mit Claudia und Warrick. Aus diesem Grund war ihr die Gruppe nicht wirklich fremd, ob wohl sich Harry fragte, was sie hier am Tisch machte, nicht das es ihn störte, denn neue Gesichter waren immer willkommen, solange ihre Geheimnisse gewahrt blieben. Marie stammte aus Cincinnati, direkt an der Grenze zwischen den Einflussgebieten von Salem und Great Lakes. Sie war knapp 5'6 groß und durchaus gut aussehend, allerdings war sie derzeit Single. Sophie und Reiko kannten sie halbwegs, aber das lag unter ande rem daran, das die Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang eine Art Gemeinschaft bildeten, wäh rend Claudia und der Rest sie gar nicht kannten.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle wieder zu ihren Wettkämpfen, und als Harry, Sophie, und Warrick den Raum für den Runen-Wettkampf betraten, sprach er seine Freundin an.

"Worum ging es eigentlich?"

"Du meinst Marie?" Nein, die Marsianer, die gerade angreifen….aber er war auch klug genug, diesen Sarkasmus für sich zu behalten.

"Ja, es war schon recht komisch." Sie drückte seine Hand leicht und sagte halb scherz haft.

"Sei nicht so ein Snob, Harry."

"Ich bin derzeit keiner, und sie war wirklich nett."

"Was ist dann das Problem?" Nun wurde es Harry klar, denn Warrick hatte sich die ge samte Zeit heraus gehalten.

"Spielt sie eine Art Kupplerin? Für wen? Drew oder Jonas?" Sophie war dies auch klar geworden, nur hatte sie es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit erwähnt. Sie hatte in solchen Din gen eher den Durchblick als Harry.

"Ich weiss es nicht Harry, ich wusste nicht einmal bis heute morgen, das sie ein Team bil den würden."

"Nun, sie ist auf jeden Fall sehr nett." meldete sich nun Warrick zu Wort.

"Sie ist für Drew, ich wüsste nicht, wie Jonas und sie zusammenpassen würden."

"Wieso nicht er? Sie sieht nicht so gut aus wie ihr, aber sie ist nahe dran." Das war eine sehr gute Antwort für Harry, und sie dankte sie ihm auch mit einem Handdruck.

"Sie gehört definitiv zu Drew, das weiss ich aus sicherer Quelle." Harry und Sophie hiel ten inne und starrten ihn an.

"Wirklich?"

"Ich kenne Reiko's Gedankengänge mittlerweile sehr gut und deutlich besser als ihr bei den." Harry seufzte nun.

"Nun das ist einmal eine interessante Entwicklung."

"Da Kristy dieses Jahr die Schule beendet, ist sie der Ansicht, das Drew eine passende Freundin braucht, besonders da wir ja alle schon einen Partner haben." Harry und Sophie besprachen dies noch weiter, während sie zu dem Runen-Wettkampfgelände kamen, aber sobald sie dort ankamen, konzentrierten sich beide auf den Wettkampf.

Warrick schied ohne große Probleme direkt im Halbfinale aus, während Sophie sich als achte mit Glück für das Finale qualifizierte. Das Finale war für Harry schon deutlich ein facher zu verstehen, da Warrick nun bei ihm war und ihm die Bedeutungen der Runen er klärte. Hermine hatte immer versucht sein Interesse für das Thema zu wecken, da sie wohl hoffte, dadurch jemanden zu erhalten, mit dem sie sich über eine ihrer Leidenschaf ten unterhalten konnte, aber ein Blick in das erste Kapitel des Kursbuches für das dritte Schuljahr hatte dazu geführt das er eine Migräne bekam, die schlimmer war als alles was Voldemort ihm antun konnte. Damit endete das Experiment auch und es wurde nicht viel einfacher dadurch.

Sophie verbesserte sich um einen Rang auf den siebten Rang, und dies war eine Verbes serung um 20 Plätze im Vergleich zum Vorjahr, weshalb sie am Ende äußerst zufrieden war. Sie wurde in ihrem Jahrgang am Ende dritte, weshalb sie für Cortez 12 Punkte er rang, während Warrick immerhin zwei Punkte für seinen neunten Rang erhielt. Claudia wurde am Ende ihres Muggelstudienwettkampfes sehr gute dritte, und wiederholte damit ihr Ergebnis aus dem Geschichtswettbewerb vom Vortage. Am Freitag würde noch ein weiterer Geschichtswettkampf folgen, und am Samstag noch der Hinderniskurs. Die zweiten und Dritten Plätze machten ihr sehr viel Mut und am Freitag folgte noch einmal ihre Spezialität.

Der Zaubertränke-Wettkampf würde auch erst am nächsten Tag entschieden sein, was die Zwillinge doch sehr irritierte, was bedeutete, das ihre Ergebnisse des nächsten Tages ebenfalls zählen würden. Weitere Wettkämpfe fanden an diesem Tag, neben Muggelstu dien und Alte Runen noch , in Verzauberungskunde und Kräuterkunde statt. Es sei ange merkt, das Reiko, da sie die selben Wettkämpfe wie im letzten Jahr belegte, nicht am Animations-Wettkampf in Verzauberungskunde teilnahm, obwohl sie in ihrem Jahrgang die Klassenbeste in diesem Fach war……..gleiches galt im Übrigen für den zweit- und drittrangigen, namentlich Harry Potter und Drew Baylor. Die Professoren Maloney und Westin waren darüber nicht sehr glücklich gewesen, und würden vermutlich später noch ein ernstes Wort mit den Verantwortlichen der Einteilungskomission reden. Sie würden sich allerdings in die Warteschlange einreihen müssen, denn diese war schon beträchtlich lang. Diese Probleme traten allerdings praktisch jedes Jahr auf, und mehr als ein Lehrer war durchaus sehr ungehalten über die Einteilungen.

Ergebnisse Tag Zwei:

Julie Kent, Siebtes Schuljahr, Haus Jefferson, Alte Runen-Wettkampf

Reggie Turner, Siebtes Schuljahr, Cortez, Muggelstudien Zufallsproblemlösungen

Yuki Endo, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, Kräuterkunde-Herausforderung

Jack Straw, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, Animationswettkampf, Verzauberungskunde

Reggie Turner's einfaches "E" in seinen OWL war jenes in Muggelstudien gewesen, aber er nahm trotzdem an beiden Muggelstudien-Wettkämpfen teil, da es seine letzten Olym pics waren, allerdings errang er für den Rest der Woche keinerlei Punkte mehr. Proctor hatte am Ende keinen guten Tag, wobei Yuki Endo und Jack Straw eine Ausnahme bilde ten.

Der Gesamtstand nach Tag Zwei:

Jefferson: 471 Punkte an diesem Tag, insgesamt 1372

Cortez: 390 Punkte, Insgesamt 1210

Shawnee: 380 Punkte, Insgesamt 954

Proctor: 355 Punkte, Insgesamt 1025

Jefferson hatte seine Führung ausbauen können, während Shawnee sich noch die Chan cen erhielt, nicht letzter zu werden.

Mittwoch, 14. Mai 1997

Klassenraum A, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

10:00 Uhr

Es war nun Zeit für den Dodge-a-thon, einen der vier Wettkämpfe aus dem Bereich Ver teidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wobei die restlichen Drei der Schildwettkampf, die Reducto-Herausforderung und der Hinderniskurs waren. Great Lakes war sehr stolz auf seinen Verteidigungsuznterricht, und dies war der einzigste Unterrichtsbereich, wo das Maximum von vier Wettkämpfen stattfand. Verzauberungskunst und Verwandlungskunst bestanden aus drei, und der Rest hatte mindestens zwei, und das galt auch für Astrono mie, wo der zweite Wettkampf später am Abend gen Mitternacht stattfinden würde. Har ry und Sophie waren die einzigsten aus ihrer Gruppe, welche Teilnahmen, da die anderen in anderen Wettkämpfen eingeteilt waren. Drew war schon fast eingerostet, nachdem er jetzt zwei freie Tage hatte, allerdings würden seine restlichen drei Wettbewerbe in den nächsten Drei Tagen folgen. Für Claudia und Warrick galt das gleiche, während Reiko, Fred und George ihren Wettkampf in Zaubertränke beendeten. Jonas, hatte sich, obwohl er zum fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränkekurs gehörte, dank regelrechten Anflehens Jim Bouton gegenüber, vor diesem Wettkampf retten können, und war dafür für den Verzauberungswettkampf am nächsten Tag eingeteilt. Jonas war aus der Gruppe der vermutlich schwächste in Sachen Verteidigung, und insgesamt war es auch sein schwächstes Fach. Auf Grund seines "Rufs", sowie seiner sportlichen Leistungen, war Jonas von den meisten immer als Denker und Liebhaber eingestuft worden anstatt eines Kämpfers. Harry war allerdings von einem Duell zwischen Jonas und Ron sehr fasziniert, da er davon ausging, das beide etwa gleichstark waren. Sollte Ron in Godric's Hollow teilnehmen, würde er versuchen dies einzufädeln.

Der Dodge-a-thon ähnelte sehr stark dem Schildwettkampf, allerdings ohne die Schilde. Es gab zwei Angreifer, welche keine gefährlichen Zauber anwendeten, und diese würden solange abgefeuert, bis, der Teilnehmer mit allen vier Körperteilen (Hände und Füße) den Boden berührte. Das Ziel war also, zum einen nicht getroffen zu werden, oder aber falls es dazu kam nur an den Armen und dem Oberkörper, so dass man nicht so schnell fallen würde. Die Teilnehmer hatten ein Feld von 20 Fuß Größe zur Verfügung in dem sie sich frei bewegen konnten, wobei die Linien berührt werden durften aber nicht überschritten. Den Teilnehmern war es auch verboten, gegen die Angreifer selbst Magie einzusetzen, egal ob mit oder ohne Zauberstab. Die Teilnehmer des einfachen Verteidigungskurses des sechsten Schuljahres hatten bereits erzählt, das dieser Wettkampf praktisch schon in Har ry's Tasche wäre, wobei sie ihren Klassenkameraden über seine Fähigkeiten auszuwei chen berichteten……..welche, wie Ron schon richtig vermutete, unter anderem aus den Kämpfen mit Dudley hervor gingen. Ron war bei Leibe kein dummer Mensch, und er kannte seinen "Freund" wirklich gut. Die Wetten, und es gab praktisch hunderte kleinerer Wetten in dieser Woche, deuteten mit überwältigender Mehrheit auf Harry. Selbst Joe Clancy hatte fünf Dollar auf ihn gesetzt, allerdings gegen einen Zweitklässler, wobei er auf weitere Wetten danach verzichtete.

Das Ausweichen von abgefeuerten Zaubern wurden in jeder Klassenstufe, egal ob einfa che oder fortgeschrittene, wurde generell in Great Lakes gelehrt, anders im übrigen als in Hogwarts, wo es gar nicht erst gelehrt wurde. Das dürfte einer der Gründe sein, wieso so wenige übergewichtige Jugendliche den Verteidigungskurs in Great Lakes belegten, denn er war es für sie nicht wert, wegen des Gewichts in jeder Stunde derart abgefertigt zu werden. Deshalb war dieser Wettkampf sehr beliebt, denn praktisch jeder konnte teilneh men, egal wie stark er magisch gesehen war. Hier waren alle Altersgruppen vertreten, also insgesamt 84 Jugendliche, und wie bei dem Flugwettkampf wurde nach Jahrgängen gestartet. Allerdings gab es dieses mal nur drei Runden pro Jahrgang, was auch an der physischen Belastung des ganzen lag, und nach den ersten beiden Runden schieden je weils 30 Jugendliche aus, so dass am Ende 24 das Finale erreichen würden. Die Zeiten der ersten Runden wurden dieses Mal nicht übernommen, so dass die Jugendlichen in je der Runde antreten mussten. Auf Grund der Teilnehmerzahl gab es in der ersten Runde zwei Wettkampfbereiche, wobei es immer wieder zu Überlappungen kam. Trotzdem dau erte die erste Runde gute 3 Stunden.

Einer der Höhepunkte der ersten Runde war die Erstklässlerin aus Shawnee, Karen Yeo, welche bis zu ihrer Einschulung eine erfolgreiche Turnerin gewesen war, und sie setzte mit einer Zeit von 2:49.23 eine Art Meilenstein für den Wettkampf. Sie belegte nach die ser Runde den dritten Platz, wobei nur Harry und Sally Jenkins besser waren als sie, wo bei letztere im Flugwettbewerb siebte geworden war und die derzeit beste in ihrem Jahr gang war. Harry fand das dieser Wettkampf eine Art Wiederholung der Stunden unter Ripley war, die einmal im Monat stattfanden, nur das er einfacher war. Den Teilnehmern wurde versichert, das ihre "Angreifer" sie in jeder Runde auf die gleiche Weise angreifen würden, aber Sophie hatte Harry gesagt, das sie ihnen nicht wirklich glaubte. Sophie selbst belegte mit einer Zeit von 2:45.65 nach der ersten Runde Rang fünf, und damit einen Rang schlechter als im letzten Jahr, als sie den Wettkampf in ihrem Jahrgang ge wann und insgesamt vierte wurde. Harry hatte die Bestzeiten sehr genau verfolgt, welche derzeit Sally vorlegte, und unterbot sie relativ einfach um glatte 10 Sekunden, bevor er es zuließ, das ein Zauber ihn zu Boden warf. Ripley und Greenleaf, von denen keiner in die ser Runde "Angriff", hoben bei diesem Anblick gemeinsam eine Augenbraue, als er das Feld verließ.

"Du bist noch kein wirklich guter Schauspieler, Harry." Hier musste er nur grinsen.

"Ich habe die Regeln gelesen, Professor Greenleaf, es steht nirgends darin, das ich in je der Runde meine maximale Leistung bringen muss."

"Sei nur bitte vorsichtig, es könnte dir später Probleme bereiten."

"Das riskiere ich." Wenn es einen Wettkampf gab, bei dem sich Harry wirklich sicher war, dann war es dieser. Dieses mal kam kein Siebtklässler unter die besten Fünf. Vierte wurde Martha Muir aus Cortez, so das Harry's Zeit von 3:05.45 aus der ersten Runde problemlos reichte. Er war am Ende noch nicht einmal außer Atem, und er war auch nur zweimal in Gefahr geraten, bevor er sich absichtlich treffen ließ. Drew und Warrick är gerten ihn trotzdem, indem sie ihn mittels Schwebezauber in den Speisesaal zum Mit tagessen schweben ließen. Sophie hatte Claudia ernst angesehen, als sie das sah.

"Denk gar nicht erst daran, Claudia."

"Dies ist mein freier Tag, ich ruhe mich aus, Sophie. Lauf einfach langsam und du kommst schneller wieder zu Atem."

"Ja meine Liebe."

Das Mittagessen wurde allerdings durch die Ankunft der Teilnehmer des Zaubertränke wettkampfes unterbrochen, die nun endlich fertig waren. Die Zwillinge wirkten sehr zu frieden, und das lag nicht nur daran, das der Wettkampf beendet war. Jonas kam nun ebenfalls herüber, da er sie "angefeuert" hatte. Fred streckte theatralisch die Brust heraus.

"Fünfter Platz Leute, wie findet ihr das? Und insgesamt jetzt dritter in meinem Jahrgang!" Nun herrschte erst einmal überraschte Stille, bevor sich Drew zu Wort melde te.

"Nein, ernsthaft, wie habt ihr abgeschnitten?"

"Ruiniere doch nicht meinen Spaß, denn wir waren echt gut." Drew reagierte prompt.

"Wieviele Siebtklässler haben daran teilgenommen?"

"Nicht sehr viele, soweit wir gehört haben. Trotzdem war es ein erfolgreicher Tag für Cortez." Das war er in der Tat, da Reiko und Marie den dritten Rang belegten, und Joe Clancy und Terry DiCarlo zweite wurden. Die Punkte wurden in diesem Wettbewerb ver doppelt, auch auf Grund der wenigen Teilnehmer, so dass jeder Teilnehmer die vollen Punkte seiner Platzierung erhielt, obwohl im Team gearbeitet wurde. Trotzdem war Rei ko froh, fertig zu sein. Auf Grund der Einteilungsprobleme, und da sie in fast jedem Fach sehr gut war, war sie in Wettbewerbe eingeteilt worden, wo ihre Gewinnchancen relativ hoch waren…….wie Zaubertränke und Fliegen. Deshalb würde die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs vermutlich mit Glück unter den besten 10 ihres Jahres landen.

"Wie lief es bei euch beiden?"

"Ich bin fünfte nach der ersten Runde, aber muss ich euch noch sagen, wie Harry abge schnitten hat?" Dies überraschte niemanden.

"Nicht wirklich, aber wie überlegen führst du derzeit, Harry?"

"Mit 10 Sekunden Vorsprung."

"Mehr nicht?"

"Ich gehe die Sache langsam an."

"Du bist einfach nur Faul." Da war etwas wahres dran.

"Ich werde erst im Finale mit voller Kraft antreten, also keine Sorge. Sophie, du lässt mich doch gewinnen, oder?"

"Ich werde dir Gelegenheit geben, dein Bestes zu geben, reicht dir das?"

"Ja." Anschließend begann er seinen Früchtesalat zu essen, da er nichts essen wollte, was ihm Magen liegen könnte. Während der nun folgenden 20minütigen Debatte blieb er al lerdings ruhig. Die Debatte drehte sich darum, ob Harry die Finals gewinnen würde, soll te Sophie in Führung gehen. Sophie sagte nichts weiter dazu, obwohl sie es sehr deutlich machte indem sie sich Harry auf dem Rückweg griff.

"Halt dich bitte nicht zurück Harry, du weißt das ich nicht auf diese Art gewinnen will."

"Ich würde mich auch dann nicht zurückhalten, wenn du mich darum bitten würdest So phie, und ich weiss, das du dies nie tun würdest. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, das mich der Gesamtgewinn schon reizen würde."

"Drew und du, das wird interessant. Wenn er morgen Verzauberungskunst gewinnen soll te, habt ihr Gleichstand, obwohl ich eher glaube, das Reiko gewinnt." Der Verzaube rungskunstwettkampf am nächsten Tag war ein "Luft"-Wettkampf, und das war definitiv Reiko's Stärke. Bei einem Gleichstand würde allerdings derzeit Harry gewinnen.

Die zweite Runde verlief, wie es zu erwarten war, deutlich schneller, obwohl sich die Zeiten nicht verbesserten. Sally Jenkins verbesserte ihren Vorsprung auf Rang zwei vor Karen Yeo um eine halbe Sekunde, während es Sophie gelang, Martha Muir zu überholen und damit auf Rang vier vorzurücken, wobei sie allerdings Zeit auf Yeo verlor. Harry ließ erneut die 10 Sekunden verstreichen, mit denen er Jenkins Zeit Überbot, nur um seine Überlegenheit zu verdeutlichen, wobei er nur ein einzigstes Mal getroffen wurde, bevor er es beendete. Jenkins war nun doch ihm gegenüber deutlich genervt, weil er sie derart vorführte, und nach dem Debakel im Quidditch war sie nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu spre chen. Sie kam nach dem Ende der zweiten Runde zu der Gruppe herüber, da nun eine 30 minütige Pause begann.

"Was zur Hölle machst du, Harry?"

"Ich gewinne den Wettbewerb, Sally, ich denke das ist doch offensichtlich. Es gibt keine Regel die besagt, das man vor dem Finale die volle Leistung bringen muss und selbst dann nicht."

"Du willst mich mit einer Sekunde Vorsprung schlagen, oder?" Harry hatte seit dem Quidditch-Spiel nicht mehr an Jenkins gedacht, und die Idee, das er sie hier genauso bla mieren würde, brachte ihn dazu, leise zu kichern. Hierdurch wurde sie allerdings nur noch wütender, weshalb er nur noch heftiger Kichern musste.

"Ich werde im Finale meine volle Leistung bringen, Sally, egal wie langsam du auch sein magst. Bist du dir sicher, das du dich von dem Spiel erholt hast? Du hast einige Strafen kassiert dank meiner übereifrigen Brüder. Denk aber nicht darüber nach, du wirst schon eine gute Leistung bringen." sagte Harry und wandte sich, noch immer leise lachend ab. Jenkins starrte ihn nur fassungslos hinter her und wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte. Reiko schüttelte nur leise ihr gegenüber den Finger.

"Denk gar nicht erst daran Sally, lass es einfach Ruhen. Quidditch war nichts persönli ches, und das solltest du wissen." Jenkins wusste das durchaus, allerdings hatten Harry und sie sich seit den Spielen im Sommer fast gar nicht unterhalten. Sie gehörte nicht zur Gruppe und auch zu seiner seiner Klassen Cortez, und sie war keine Kundin von WWW…….und da sie weder zu dem einen noch zu dem anderen gehörte, kam es selten zu einer Unterhaltung mit Harry, zumindest zu keiner höflichen.

"Stell einfach sicher, das er im Finale seine maximale Leistung bringt. Es stört mich nicht zu verlieren, nur hasse ich es, derart vorgeführt zu werden." Sagte sie und ging fort.

"Hast du das gehört Fred, niemand mag es derart vorgeführt zu werden?"

"Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor. George, war sie nicht das Mädchen das uns im Quidditch-Spiel am meisten unter uns zu leiden hatte?"

"Das war sie in der Tat, Fred. Der zweite Platz scheint für manche nicht gut genug zu sein glaube ich. Junior sollte sie besser klar besiegen, sonst müssen wir ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden."

"In der Tat, und es würde uns freuen, wenn du sie auch besiegen würdest, Sophie." So phie kam allerdings nicht dazu zu antworten, bevor es Fred tat.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns freiwillig dafür melden, sie zu beschießen, dann wird sie defi nitiv nicht zweite. Gehen wir, George." Sie wandten sich ab, um mit den Verantwortli chen zu reden, die aber nicht so dumm waren, ihnen diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Das Finale sorgte im unteren Drittel für keinerlei gravierende Veränderungen, und die Plätze 13 bis 24 veränderten sich nie um mehr als einen Rang. In der nächsten Gruppe sah es allerdings gravierend anders aus, da Dan Yates, ein Fünftklässler von Cortez, einen Sprung von Platz 12 auf Platz 6 machte und damit nur noch um eine hundertstel Sekunde hinter Martha Muir lag. Die Ränge sieben bis elf veränderten sich ebenfalls völlig und jetzt fehlten nur noch die letzten vier.

Sophie war als erste an der Reihe, und mit der Anfeuerung der Gruppe verbesserte sie ihre Bestzeit erneut um gute 5 Sekunden. Und das obwohl sie mehr als einmal getroffen wurde und mit der Hand bereits am Boden war. Ihr Endergebnis war eine Zeit von 2:53.56, mit der sie erneut den vierten Rang insgesamt und den zweiten in ihrem Schul jahr belegte, außer Harry würde binnen der nächsten 10 Minuten einen Herzinfarkt erlei den. Dann würde sie ihren Jahrgang gewinnen. Aber dazu kam es nicht.

Karen Yeo war für eine 12jährige sehr gut in Form, aber sie litt unter den Folgen des an strengenden Wettkampfes. Das führte zu einer Zeit von 2:53.12, womit sie auf Rang vier zurück fiel……aber sie war trotzdem die Jahrgangsbeste bei den Zweitklässlern, wobei es im Schnitt mindestens einen aus diesem Jahrgang unter den Besten 10 im Gesamter gebnis gab und das war scheinbar bei ihr der Fall……abgesehen von Betsy Smith in den Muggelstudien am ersten Tag. Dies waren zwei junge Schülerinnen auf die man in den kommenden Jahren achten sollte.

Sally Jenkins war dank Harry's psychologischer Kriegsführung doch stark irritiert wor den, und da die Zwillinge so nahe bei ihr Standen wie es erlaubt war, nämlich direkt vor der Zuschauermenge, verbesserte es die Sache nicht gerade.

Das einzigste was sie aber taten war sie anzulächeln.

Sie grinsten nicht einmal böse, sondern einfach nur freundlich, was sie um so mehr irri tierte. Sie machten sich allerdings keine Sorgen um Harry, sondern sie wollten Sophie ir gendwie auf Rang zwei bringen. Aber das sollte nicht sein.

Jenkins' letzte Zeit lag bei 2:54.67, wobei dies ihr schlechtestes Ergebnis überhaupt war, aber reichte um mit wenigen tausendstel Vorsprung den zweiten Rang insgesamt und den ersten Rang in ihrem Jahrgang zu erreichen. Die Leute aus Jefferson jubelten darüber lautstark, und selbst Jonas und Drew applaudierten. Sie hätten es allerdings vorgezogen wenn Sophie den Rang erreicht hätte. Das war allerdings eine begreifliche Meinung, da Jefferson so oder so fast uneinholbar führte.

Harry schien einen regelrechten Tanz aufzuführen, wobei er mehr als einmal beinahe ge troffen wurde, aber kein Beinahetreffer war gravierend. Allerdings rutschte er am Ende aus und schied damit aus. Harry's Technik bestand darin, immer die kleinstmögliche Trefferfläche den "Schützen" zuzuwenden, deren Bewegungsmöglichkeiten durch die Re geln allerdings eingeschränkt waren. Er machte gerade so viele kleine Schritte um in der Balance zu bleiben, und drehte seinen Kopf immer wieder so, das er immer mindestens einen der "Schützen" im Blickfeld hatte. Sein Endergebnis lag am Ende bei erstaunlichen 5:40.43, und damit knapp 9 Sekunden unter der totalen Blamage für Sally Jenkins, näm lich der doppelten Zeit die er aushielt. In der Tat lagen nur Sally, Sophie, Karen Yeo, und Martha Muir auch nur ansatzweise in der Nähe von Harry's Zeit. Und er wurde nur auf gehalten weil er ausrutschte, wodurch Greenleaf ihn ausschalten konnte.

Dieses mal war er allerdings doch erschöpft, und es störte ihn nicht, das die anderen ihn erneut vom Feld schweben ließen.

"Das war Fantastisch, Harry."

"Ich wurde schon alleine vom Zusehen müde, und das war nach drei Minuten."

"Jetzt wisst ihr, wieso ich mich in den ersten beiden Runden zurück gehalten habe, denn ich brauchte meine gesamte Stärke." Dies sagte er allerdings auch zu Sally Jenkins, die mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde immer fassungsloser geworden war, nachdem er ihre Zeit überboten hatte, und die nun hinzu gekommen war, um ihm zu gratulieren.

"Das war erstaunlich, Harry, ich bin froh es gesehen zu haben." sagte sie und reichte Har ry die Hand, welche er auch schüttelte.

"Vielen Dank, Sally."

"Ich denke ich werde ab sofort in diesem Wettbewerb große Probleme haben, denn ich gehen davon aus das du auch nächstes Jahr gewinnen wirst, und das Karen Yeo dann dei ne Nachfolgerin wird."

"Sie war erstaunlich oder?"

"Sie hätte eine Muggel bleiben sollen und bei den Olympischen Spielen teilnehmen sol len. Aber trotzdem meinen Glückwunsch, Harry." sagte sie und ging fort, und der Rest war mit der gesamten Situation nun doch zufrieden. Fred sah nun zu Jonas.

"Also Jonas, möchtest du sie trotzdem noch "rekrutieren"?" Er winkte hier aber nur noch ab und das in einer Art die Claudia sicher auf die Palme gebracht hätte, bevor sie einen bestimmten Jungen getroffen hatte.

"Ich überlege es noch, möchtet ihr die Details hören, wenn es mir gelingt?"

"Natürlich, wir schreiben derzeit ein Buch über die Geschehnisse, und wir brauchen noch weitere Geschichten dafür."

"Ein Buch?"

"Sicher, und zwar über alles hier geschehene. Und der Titel lautet "Fred und George im Land des Wahnsinns". Was haltet ihr davon? Ist der Titel zu gewagt?" Reiko drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Harry, bitte bestrafe die beiden." Oh nein, das würde er definitiv nicht.

"Lasst mich bitte da heraus, ich muss noch meinen Sieg feiern und ich möchte mit Si cherheit nicht in der Krankenstation landen." Hier lachten nun alle und gingen zum Abendbrot, wobei Harry und Sophie vorher noch duschen gingen.

Aber nicht gemeinsam, denn Harry war müde.

Das Abendbrot war eine laute und anstrengende Angelegenheit, denn die Wettkämpfe waren nun zur Hälfte vorbei, und die meisten Schüler hatten bisher mindestens einen Wettkampf absolviert. An den letzten drei Tagen gab es weniger Wettbewerbe, so das die Zuschauermenge größer würde.

Sieger des dritten Tages:

Harry Potter, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, Dodge-a-thon

Jack Straw, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, Verwandlungsmarathon

Janet Evans und Tracey McFarlane, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Zaubertränkewettkampf

Jodie Kramer, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, Verzauberungsmarathon

Tanya Roycraft, Siebtes Schuljahr, Shawnee, Alte Runen-Wettkampf

Jack Straw hatte sich still und leise an Harry in den Punkten heran gearbeitet, denn er hat te beide Wettbewerbe die er absolviert hatte, gewonnen. Er würde am nächsten Tag am Verzauberungswettkampf teilnehmen, gefolgt von dem Verwandlungswettkampf am Freitag, und er galt für beide Wettbewerbe als Favorit. Deshalb war es durchaus möglich, das zwei Schüler die maximale Punktzahl von 96 erreichen konnten, da Harry nun als Fa vorit für die Reducto-Herausforderung und den Hinderniskurs galt. Straw war ein Kunde von WWW, und sein bester Freund und Zimmerkollege war Ray Elwood, der in dieser Woche auch sehr gute Leistungen erbrachte. Straw verstand sich genauso wie Ray sehr gut mit der Gruppe, obwohl er wohl nie zum engeren Mitgliedskreis gehören würde. Es wurde aber angenommen, das er alles über Ray's "Taten" im Haus Proctor für die Gruppe wusste.

Der Gesamtstand nach Tag Drei

Jefferson: 609 Punkte, Insgesamt 1981

Cortez: 604 Punkte, Insgesamt: 1814

Shawnee: 504 Punkte, Insgesamt: 1458

Proctor: 439 Punkte, Insgesamt: 1464

Jefferson's Führung war zwar nur geringfügig angestiegen, aber sie stieg, und die Mit glieder des Hauses wurden im Bezug auf den Gesamtsieg immer sicherer. Shawnee und Proctor waren beide praktisch abgeschlagen, lieferten sich aber ein Duell um den dritten Rang. Harry, Jack Straw, und Reggie Turner waren die Favoriten für den Gesamtsieg, wobei Drew erst einen Wettbewerb abgeschlossen hatte, und als nächstes Stand das Gros se Verzauberungskunst-Finale am Donnerstag an.

Donnerstag, 15. Mai 1997

Klassenraum F, Verzauberungskunst

10:00 Uhr

Heute fand der letzte Teil des Verzauberungskunstwettbewerbs, Die Luftkunst-Heraus forderung, statt. An diesem Wettkampf nahmen sowohl Drew, Sophie, und Jonas, als auch Reiko teil, während Harry, Claudia, und die Zwillinge einen freien Tag hatten. Dies war der Wettbewerb, der Reiko am meisten lag, und sie wollte unbedingt diesen Titel er ringen, während sie den Hinderniskurs für Harry und Drew abschrieb. Es sei angemerkt, das die Olympics sich nicht auf die Gesamt-Ränge der Klassen der Schüler auswirkten, so das Reiko, obwohl sie den Titel ihres Jahrgangs definitiv nicht erringen würde, noch immer Chancen auf den Rang der Jahrgangsbesten hatte, dicht gefolgt von Drew, Sophie, Jack Straw, und Harry, der Ray Ellwood als fünfter überholt hatte.

Der Verzauberungswettkampf änderte sich in jedem Jahr, und Reiko hatte im letzten Jahr bei den beiden anderen Wettbewerben jeweils den zweiten Rang belegt, während sie die ses Jahr hier zum ersten Mal antrat. Die Teilnehmer mussten so lang es ihnen möglich war, verschiedene Objekte in der Luft halten. Diese Objekte, unter anderem ein Muggel-Stift und ein Medizinball, lagen zu Beginn am Boden, und die Teilnehmer mussten sie mittels Magie in die Luft befördern, jeweils einen nach dem anderen, und das so lange wie irgend möglich. Die Punkte begannen, sobald das zweite Objekt in der Luft war, zu zählen, und jeder Gegenstand, der den Boden verließ, erhöhte das Ergebnis des Teilneh mers entsprechend. Die Grundidee war, so viele Objekte wie möglich und so lange wie möglich in der Luft zu halten. Die Objekte waren so verzaubert worden, das sie anzeig ten, wie lange sie schwebten, aber auch wie Hoch sie waren, während ein weiterer Ge genstand sie insgesamt auswertete. Es ähnelte sehr stark einer Computersimulation, abge sehen davon das hier Magie eingesetzt wurde. Da hier wieder alle Jahrgangsklassen teil nahmen, gab es insgesamt zwei Wettkampfbereiche, so das alle 84 Teilnehmer ihre erste Runde vor dem Mittagessen beenden konnten. Es gab allerdings nur insgesamt zwei Run den, da dieser Wettkampf sehr erschöpfend war, und die Ergebnisse beider Runden wur den addiert, allerdings waren in der zweiten Runde nur noch 30 Teilnehmer übrig.

Der Wettkampf der Erst- und Zweitklässler, die noch kein großes Training in diesen Din gen hatten, fanden zu erst statt und waren relativ schnell beendet. Die Siegerzeit lag bei 1:43.32, aufgestellt von Jane Abbott, die den meisten auch als Hüterin der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Cortez bekannt sein dürfte. Sie hielt zwar nicht viele Objekte in der Luft, aber ihre Punktzahl von 84 zählte trotzdem. Je älter die Teilnehmer wurden desto länger dauerten die Zeiten. Es gab zwei Wege einer Strategie in diesem Wettkampf: erstens: sich auf die Zeit konzentrieren und dafür weniger Objekte in der Luft zu halten; oder zwei tens: so viele Objekte wie möglich in der Luft zu halten und solange auszuhalten bis sie fielen. Deshalb gab es mehr als eine Art, das Ziel zu erreichen und jede von ihnen hatte ihre Vor- und Nachteile.

Es war der frühe Nachmittag als unsere Freunde das "Feld" betraten. Jonas startete als erster und erreichte eine Zeit von 3:45.54, und damit eine Punktzahl von 343. Er hatte einen Mittelweg zwischen beiden Möglichkeiten gewählt. Er hatte fünf Objekte gewählt und sie recht beständig in seinem Feld in der Luft gehalten. Jonas war im letzten Jahr hier nicht gestartet und war insgesamt sehr zufrieden. Sophie kam als nächste und ihre Zeit überbot die von Jonas um über 12 Sekunde und lag bei 3:56.67, allerdings hatte sie nur 4 Objekte in der Luft. Sie erreichte 349 Punkte und lag damit vorerst auf Rang eins.

Jack Straw, der das Maximum von vier Wettbewerben absolvierte, startete als nächstes aber er überbot Jonas in der Zeit nicht, und erreichte insgesamt 329 Punkte, während Amanda Knight nur 323 Punkte erreichte. Kein anderer Sechstklässler konnte die Zeit von Jonas oder Sophie überbieten, jedenfalls bis nur noch Drew und Reiko übrig waren.

Drew hob binnen zwei Minuten alle verfügbaren Objekte auf. Insgesamt hob er sieben Objekte in die Luft, die in gut drei Fuß Höhe schwebten. Dies war deutlich über dem von Sophie und Jonas, und auf dem Gesicht von Drew konnten sie erkennen, das er sie so lan ge wie ihm möglich schweben lassen wollte. Bei einer Zeit von 4:53 ließ er sie schließ lich auf einmal fallen, bevor er selbst auf dem Boden zusammenbrach, allerdings war er nicht bewusstlos. Seine Punktzahl von 453 bedeutete eine sehr deutliche Führung.

Reiko überbot ihn allerdings mit einer Zeit von 5:30.32 obwohl sie nur fünf Objekte wählte, und das auf eine Weise, die selbst Drew beeindruckte. Reiko war in ihrem Jahr gang die am kleinsten gebaute Frau, aber dafür war ihre Magie sehr stark in ihren 5'1" konzentriert, und ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit wurde nur von der von Harry überboten, was auch daran lag, das ihre Eltern dieses Fach unterrichteten. Da wir gerade von Harry sprechen, er stand in der Menge der Zuschauer und das neben Claudia und den Zwillin gen, und erstaunlicherweise sprache er nun mit Maloney, nachdem Reiko mit einer Wer tung von 467 Punkten endete.

"Nun, was meint ihr, hätte ich nächste Woche an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen können? Die Zeit dürfte zwischen deiner und meiner liegen denke ich." Maloney war genauso neugierig wie er, weshalb ihr diese Idee durchaus gefiel.

"Ich sehe da kein Problem, bleib einfach am Mittwoch nach dem Unterricht im Raum. Ohne Zeugen, sind sie sich sicher?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, sagen wir den Leuten einfach, das ich dich noch etwas fragen möch te. Mir fällt schon etwas ein."

"Das geht klar, Harry. Aber einfach aus der Neugier heraus, wer wird, denkst du der Sie ger hinter Sophie?" Die beste Freundin seiner Freundin oder Drew, mit dem Harry sich immer besser verstand. Er entschied sich für eine diplomatische Antwort, da er diese Fra ge nicht beantworten wollte.

"Ich möchte nur das einer von uns gewinnt, Ma'am."

"Das ist eine gute Antwort."

Er ging nun weiter und wurde nun von Claudia aufgehalten.

"Worum ging es da gerade?"

"Ich habe nur nach etwas im Bezug auf den Unterrichtsstoff gefragt, mehr nicht." Das ak zeptierte sie, so sah es jedenfalls aus, und sie beobachteten gemeinsam die Siebtklässler, von denen keiner die vier besten Zeiten überbot……..wobei diese vier Ränge durch die Mitglieder der Gruppe gehalten wurden, wobei dies das erste Mal seit dem Flugwettbe werb war, bei dem sie die Ränge 1-3-4-5 belegten. Für die Siebtklässler von Great Lakes waren die Olympics bisher eher katastrophal verlaufen, denn sie hatten bisher nur die Hälfte ihrer Wettbewerbe gewinnen können, und sie lagen in der Gesamtführung deutlich hinter einem sehr talentierten Sechstklässler zurück, aber sie waren froh, das die Fünft klässler ihnen noch keine Konkurrenz machten.

Die vier Wettkämpfer schliefen schlicht während des Mittagessens, auch dank der Hilfe eines entsprechenden Zaubertranks, den die Zwillinge in ihrem Koffer hatten. Die Zwil linge die sich der Situation als 19jährige durchaus bewusst waren, gaben offen zu, das sie in diesem Wettbewerb massivste Probleme gehabt hätten, obwohl Verzauberungskunst eigentlich zu ihren besten Fächern gehörte. Ihre Erfahrung in diesem Fach beruhte mehr auf einer kleineren Zahl an Objekten. Und diese auch sehr kleinen Objekte lösten meist ein ziemliches Chaos aus.

Sie wachten um 13.30 Uhr wieder auf, denn die Wettbewerbe begannen um 14 Uhr, wo bei die Teilnehmer in der Regel ihren Zeiten entsprechend entgegen der vorherigen Rei henfolge starteten. Die Höhepunkte der ersten Phase des Finales waren unter anderem Ja red Posthumus, ein Erstklässler aus Jefferson, dem es als einzigstem aus seinem Jahrgang gelang, das Finale zu erreichen. Er ging als zwölfter in das Finale und wurde am Ende überraschender sechzehnter. Verzauberungskunst schien seine Stärke zu sein, denn er hatte alle drei Wettkämpfe dieser Art in seinem Jahrgang überragend gewonnen, und sein letzter Wettkampf würde der Hinderniskurs sein. Er war mit Sicherheit jemand, auf den man in den kommenden Jahren achten musste. Jack Straw's Gesamtzeit brachte ihn nun in Führung, und es fehlten nur noch die vier Teilnehmer von Harry's Gruppe. Er hatte sein Ergebnis der ersten Runde knapp überboten, aber nun begannen die Wettbewerbe der Woche, denn dies war sein dritter und es folgte am nächsten Tag noch der in Ver wandlungskunst, begannen langsam bei ihm Wirkung zu zeigen. Trotzdem bildete das Ergebnis von Straw mit 683 das zu schlagende Ergebnis.

Jonas startete als erster, allerdings konnte er seinen Erfolg der ersten Runde nicht wieder holen. Er hatte Probleme damit die fünf Objekte oben zu halten, und sein Ergebnis litt auch darunter. Sein Ergebnis der zweiten Runde belief sich auf 321, und damit insgesamt auf 664. Das reichte aber trotzdem bei ihm für den fünften Rang, und da noch zwei weite re Wettbewerbe für ihn folgten, war dies kein Weltuntergang. Er persönlich sah es so, das er sein Maximum schon in der ersten Runde heraus geholt hatte, anstatt in der entschei denden. Sophie kam als nächste, und obwohl sie ihre Zeit nicht verbessern konnte, so reichte ihr Ergebnis doch insgesamt zum dritten Rang, mit einem Ergebnis von 345 re spektive 693. Drew und Reiko waren ihr soweit voraus nach der ersten Runde, das sie be reits ahnte, das sie nur dritte würde, aber insgesamt war sie sehr zufrieden mit dem Er gebnis. Anders als Reiko und Jonas hatte sie diesen Wettbewerb bereits im Vorjahr absol viert und dieses Ergebnis bedeutete für sie eine Verbesserung um 13 Plätze.

Drew, der seine eher ruhige Zeit am Anfang der Woche ausnutzte, konnte seine Zeit in der zweiten Runde deutlich steigern und lag am Ende bei knapp fünf Minuten mit 8 Ob jekten. Sein Ergebnis im Finale lag bei 484 Punkten und damit insgesamt 937, wodurch er problemlos die Führung übernahm. Er ließ sich nun in einen von den Zwillingen er schaffenen Sessel fallen, und hatte mühe, seine Freundin bei ihrem Durchgang zu beob achten.

Dieses mal würde nichts Reiko aufhalten, und sie nutzte ihre gesamte magische Kraft und Ausdauer die sie besaß, was dazu führte, das sie die Sechs-Minuten-Marke problemlos überschritt. Sie hatte Maloney gebeten sie zu informieren, sobald sie Drew's Zeit überbot, und obwohl sie weniger Objekte benutzte, so hatte sie doch die deutlich bessere Zeit……..genau lang genug wie sich herausstellte. Sie begann mit einer 14-Punkte-Füh rung und hatte am Ende sogar noch 10 Punkte mehr Vorsprung. Dies war ihr erster Ge samtsieg in einem Wettbewerb bei den Olympics, und das stellte sie sehr zufrieden. Sie verließ die Fläche und ging zu Warrick hinüber, der sie unter dem Applaus von allen an deren durch die Luft wirbelte.

"Das ist mein Mädchen!" Dies war auch für Warrick eine Art Sieg, denn er wusste durch aus das es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, das er jemals den Gesamtsieg oder den Jahrgangs sieg erringen konnte. Er hatte aber kein Problem damit, sich für seine Freundin und die anderen zu freuen, und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, das es nächsten Monat auch noch den Quidditch-Pokal zu feiern gab.

Drew gelang es irgendwie, sich aus dem Stuhl zu erheben und er hob Reiko's Hand in die Luft.

"Meinen Glückwunsch Reiko, du hast es verdient."

"Vielen Dank Drew, wir haben hier echt dominiert, oder…..äh, entschuldigt Sophie und Jonas." Die dritt- und fünft platzierten lächelten hier nur.

"Ihr habt uns klar geschlagen, aber wir sind trotzdem sehr zufrieden." Jonas nickte hier nur.

"Ja das sind wir, das einzigst negative ist, das alle vor uns liegenden, Fünftklässler sind, so das es nächstes Jahr kaum Verbesserungen geben wird, außer wir haben viel Glück." Während er dies sagte, lächelte er. Jonas war mit seinem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden, denn er wusste das auch seine Erfolge im Quodpot ihn zu einem wohlhabenden Mann machen würden, ganz von den Dingen abgesehen die ihn aus seinem Familienerbe erwarteten. Aus seiner Sicht konnte er sich über seine Ergebnisse aus den Olympics nicht beschwe ren.

Die Gruppe zog sich nun zu einer kleinen Feier in den Koffer zurück………Kurz jeden falls für Drew, der am nächsten Tag bei der Reducto-Herausforderung starten würde, weshalb er sich für einen 14-Stümdigen Schlaf entschied. An diesem Wettbewerb würden außerdem noch Harry und die Zwillinge teilnehmen, die sich bereits sehr darauf freuten.

Sieger des vierten Tages:

Reiko Aylesworth, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, Verzauberungskunstwettkampf.

Ed Lattimore, Siebtes Schuljahr, Cortez, Arithmatik-Wettkampf

Yuki Endo, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, Kräuterkunde-Wettkampf

Rachel Kessler, Viertes Schuljahr, Cortez, Astronomie-Wettkampf

Ed Lattimore gewann damit seinen Ersten Titel bei den sieben Jahren Olympics die er ab solvierte, abgesehen von den Quodpot-Titeln der letzten vier Jahre. Er war in seinem Haus durchaus hoch angesehen und dieser Erfolg würde sich für seine magische Karriere nur positiv auswirken. Yuki Endo, deren Vater der Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Pathfinder war, war eine der klaren Siegerinnen in den Wettbewerben. Rachel Kessler war auch da für bekannt, das sie im vergangenen Schuljahr die meisten Produkte von WWW gekauft hatte. Sie stammte aus einer reichen Familie, und es machte ihr Spaß die Möglichkeiten, Scherze zu spielen an ihre Freunde und ihre Familie weiterzugeben. Dies machte sie bei Harry und den Zwillingen sehr beliebt, und sie hatte insgeheim einen "Vorzugsbonus" bekommen, aber unter der Bedingung, das sie niemanden etwas darüber erzählen würde. Wäre sie ein Jahr jünger gewesen, hätte Harry durchaus daran gedacht, ihr die Aufsicht über die Verkäufe später zu übergeben…….wobei er durchaus noch darüber nachdachte, denn sie war sehr klug und eher ruhiger Natur. Es war etwas, über das er in nächster Zeit nachdenken würde.

Der Stand nach Tag Vier:

Cortez: 475 Punkte, Insgesamt 2289 Punkte

Jefferson: 456 Punkte. Insgesamt 2437 Punkte

Proctor: 412 Punkte, Insgesamt 1876 Punkte

Shawnee: 367 Punkte, Insgesamt 1825 Punkte

Cortez war es endlich gelungen, einen Tagessieg zu erringen, da sie nicht nur in Verzau berungskunst sehr erfolgreich gewesen waren, denn Ed Lattimore war nicht der einzigst gute Schüler in Arrithmatik. Der Gesamttitel war noch immer sehr offen, genauso wie der Kampf um Rang drei, wobei Proctor seinen Vorsprung recht deutlich vergrössern konnte.

Freitag, 16. Mai 1997

10:00 Uhr

Klassennraum B, Verwandlungskunst

Klassenraum D, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Klassenraum A, Geschichte der Magie

Dies war der vermutlich härteste Tag für unsere Freunde, da nur Reiko heute ihren Freien Tag hatte. Claudia startete im letzten Geschichtswettbewerb, während Sophie, Jonas, und Warrick im Verwandlungskunst-Wettbewerb starteten. Harry, Drew, Fred, und George nahmen alle an der Reducto-Herausforderung teil. Am Ende des Tages hatte allerdings nur Sophie ihre Wettbewerbe beendet, da der Rest noch am Samstag im Hindernislauf starten würde. Reiko, hatte sich dafür entschieden, in dem Verwandlungskunst-Wettbe werb nicht zu starten und diesen nur zu beobachten, in dem ihr Freund startete. Es sei aber angemerkt, das beim Geschichtswettbewerb keine Zuschauer zugelassen waren, da sonst der Verdacht des Betrugs aufkommen könnte…….es hatte im letzten Jahr mehrere Zwischenfälle gegeben, wo versucht wurde, jemanden dort zu helfen.

Claudia, ansgestachelt von ihren zweiten und dritten Plätzen während der Woche, ge wann die erste Runde ohne Probleme. In diesem Wettbewerb ging es um Fakten und Ge schichten aus dem Buch „Geschichte über die Jahrhunderte", dem Buch, nach dem Josh Lyman die fünf Schuljahre unterrichtete, welche dieses Fach gewählt hatten. Wie die meisten magischen Bücher aktualisierte es sich selbst und blieb so immer aktuell. Claudia las ihr Buch immer wieder durch, und hatte sogar Harry dazu gebracht, sich eines zu kau fen. Er las es öfter als sein „Hogwarts: die Geschichte"-Buch, welches er sich in der Tat gekauft hatte……allerdings eher um über seinen Erzfeind Nummer eins, Albus Dumble dore mehr zu erfahren. Claudia und Harry hatten über ihre Geschichtswettbewerbe ge sprochen, und Harry war bereits am Überlegen, ob es ihm möglich wäre, im nächsten Jahr ebenfalls in einem zu starten, denn dann hatte er mehr als nur ein Fürsprecher, wenn es im Komitee darum ging, ihn einzuteilen.

Die erste Runde waren Aufgaben mit mehreren Antwortmöglichkeiten. Der Test selbst dauerte knapp zwei Stunden, gefolgt vom Mittagessen, und nur die besten 15 Teilnehmer starteten in dem mündlichen und damit letzten Teil des Wettbewerbs. Eine von Claudia's Stärken war ihre Fähigkeit sich sehr gut an solche Tests anzupassen, und die erste Runde hing nicht von der Menge der richtigen Fragen ab sondern wieviele beantwortet wurden. Die Pergamente waren so verzaubert, das sie solange Fragen wiedergaben, wie der Teil nehmer sie auch beantwortete. Ein Teilnehmer konnte also nach einer Stunde aufgeben und trotzdem wichtige Punkte jemanden gegenüber verlieren, der die volle Zeit über ant wortete. Claudia hatte am Ende 12 korrekte Antworten mehr als John Geyser, der ihr am nächsten kam, und es war sehr wahrscheinlich das sie ihren ersten Gesamtsieg erringen würde.

Die Grundlage des Verwandlungskunst-Wettbewerbs war es, aus einem Stapel aus Holz, undefinierbarem Pulver, Papier und Gummibällen ein Wohnzimmer zu erschaffen, wobei jeder Teilnehmer dafür fünf Minuten hatte. Dieser Wettbewerb hatte fast nur ältere Schü ler als Starter, und war der vermutlich am strengsten überwachte Wettbewerb, wobei die se „Ehre" früher bei den Verzauberungskunst-Wettbewerben lag. Die Richter, die Profes soren Washburn und Palmer, sowie Bill Tuttle als Schriftführer sahen in der ersten Runde nur die Endergebnisse, damit es keine Voreingenommenheitsvorwürfe geben konnte. Da hier ebenfalls alle Jahrgänge starten durften, war die Fläche in drei Bereiche geteilt wor den, wobei hier der größte Klassenraum genutzt wurde, und es konnten jeweils drei Schü ler starten, welche pro Jahrgang per Zufall ausgewählt wurden.

Sophie, Warrick, und Jonas erreichten problemlos das Finale, das aus 18 Teilnehmern be stand. Sophie wurde in dieser Runde fünfte, während Warrick und Jonas neunter bezie hungsweise zehnter wurden. Das Teilnehmerfeld war eher schwach besetzt, da es gleich zeitig mit dem sehr beliebten letzten Wettbewerb in Verteidigung stattfand, weshalb kei ner der Schüler in beiden starten konnte. Dies führte dazu, das alle drei sowohl für ihre eigenen Punktekonten als auch für ihre Häuser etwas erreichten, und es führte dazu, das Sophie mit Abschluss ihres letzten Wettbewerbs sich insgesamt unter die besten Zehn vorgearbeitet hatte.

Bei der Reducto-Herausforderung verlief das ganze relativ schnell da es nur insgesamt 3 Runden gab, eine am Morgen und zwei am Nachmittag. In diesem Wettbewerb gab es zwei Prüfungen: ein Block aus magisch verstärktem Stein, der geschätzte 75 Pfund wog und zwei mal zwei Fuß groß war, der sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand, und welchen die Teilnehmer zerstören mussten, um an das Objekt im Innern zu gelangen…….welches so verzaubert worden war, das es von den Flüchen nicht beschädigt werden konnte. Das Objekt würde deutlich leuchten, sobald es ausreichend freigelegt war, und die Punkte der Teilnehmer würden unter anderem auf ihrer Zeit beruhen. Der zweite Teil der Prüfung betraf das Ausmaß der Schäden, welche der Teilnehmer bei seinem ersten Zauber verur sachte. Der Boden unter dem Stein war so verzaubert, das er die Menge an Material re gistrierte, welche bei dem ersten Zauber anfiel, egal, wie schnell der zweite Zauber folg te. Hier waren also Geschwindigkeit und Kraft ausschlaggebend, gefolgt von der Genau igkeit. An diesem Wettbewerb konnten alle Jahrgänge teilnehmen. Die Zeiten der jeweili gen Runden würden allerdings nicht übernommen, zumindest nach der ersten Runde, ab der zweiten war dies der Fall.

Man stelle sich das ganze als ein einseitiges Westernduell vor, und schon hat man in Etwa die Reducto-Herausforderung…….jedenfalls stellten die jüngeren Teilnehmer sich das ganze scheinbar so vor. Ein paar von ihnen ahmten sogar die typische Bewegung von Cowboys aus den Westernfilmen mit ihren Pistolen nach. Dies sorgte für einiges Amüse ment, und die Zwillinge übernahmen indirekt den Kommentar dazu. Hier ein paar Bei spiele:

"In Ordnung, es wird also erwartet, das diese Jugendliche einen Stein zerstört, der mehr als doppelt soviel wiegt wie sie?"

Fünf Teilnehmer später:

"Um Himmels Willen, ich könnte diese Stein ablecken und würde die Mitte noch immer schneller erreichen als du!"

"Ja, so wie dieser…..wie hieß es noch Harry?"

"Ich weiss es nicht. Drew?"

"Ein Tootsie-Roll Pop."

"Ein was?"

"Du hast mich verstanden."

"Das ist wirklich ein dämlicher Name. Typisch Amerikaner."

"Und er ist noch immer noch nicht fertig!"

Zehn Minuten später:

"Das Mädchen ähnelt im Übrigen Ginny, und ich habe Erinnerungsrückblicke im Bezug auf den Fuchsbau."

"Drew, gibt es hier eigentlich Gartengnome?"

"Sicher, sie leben in den Wäldern. Hier gibt es allerdings keine, zumindest in der direkten Umgebung. Hast du das Verlangen einen zu werfen?"

"Ich kann noch ein paar Wochen warten. Du wirst sie Kennenlernen, wenn ihr zum Haus kommt."

"Ich möchte diesen Ghoul sehen, von dem Harry gesprochen hat."

"Leonidas? Er ist echt witzig, wir haben über die Jahre viel von ihm gelernt."

"Ja, so alte Männer wie du."

"Hey ich bin 19."

Schließlich war Nan Mahon dran, und beide drehten sich zu Harry um.

"Die Nan Mahon?!" Das besagte Mädchen drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte, da sie recht laut gesprochen hatten.

Es war ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Du hast uns ja ganz schön gelinkt."

"Ich weiss nicht was du meinst. Sie ist eher wie meine kleine Schwester, die wie ein Mo del aussieht."

"Hast du sie überhaupt einmal bisher im Schach schlagen können?"

"Einmal, im Muggelschach, und nein, ihr Perversen, das lag nicht daran das ich abgelenkt war!"

"Ich bin sicher, Okklumentir hat sehr geholfen."

"Das ist sicher ein Vorteil, zumindest aus nicht-militärischer Sicht."

"Wenn wir nur jünger wären."

"Sehr viel Jünger."

"Falls du dich wunderst, sie ist erst 14 Jahre alt."

"In Ordnung, sehr viel Jünger."

Schließlich am der sechste Jahrgang an den Start, und der erste Starter hier war Jake Bai ley, der zu dem Zimmer neben dem von Harry und Warrick gehörte. Jake hatte den Fort geschrittenen Kurs nur sehr knapp verpasst, und nahm primär an diesem Kurs teil, weil Reiko und Sophie für andere Wettbewerbe „benötigt" wurden. Er war beim Ziehen des Zauberstabs etwas langsam, und sein erster Treffer bewirkte nicht sehr viel, aber alle wei teren Zauber trafen genau die Mitte und er stellte die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beste Zeit auf, allerdings bewirkte sein sehr schwacher erster Zauber, das er insgesamt nur auf dem dritten Rang landete, hinter den beiden besten Viertklässlern im Verteidigungsunterricht, Anita Nall und Mike Stewart. Diese Ergebnisse wurden aber bald von zwei Mitgliedern aus Harry's Kampfunterricht überboten, Liesel Matthews und Amanda Knight, während Eric Liddell und Harold Abrahams knapp hinter Nall landeten. Drew würde als nächster starten, da er der Titelverteidiger dieses Wettbewerbs war, und in den beiden Jahren da vor zu den besten 10 gehört hatte.

Er trat nun zur Startlinie und wartete auf das Signal von Ripley, wobei er seinen Zauber stab auf den Stein gerichtet hatte. Er atmete tief ein und nickte Ripley zu, als Zeichen das er bereit war.

"Feuer Frei!"

"REDUCTO!"

Der erste Zauber schlug ein knapp 6 Inches großes Loch, genau in der Mitte des Steins, und Harry wartete nicht auf das Ergebnis sondern feuerte weitere Zauber auf den Stein, wobei sein Zauberstab keinen Moment zitterte.

Genau dies war bei einigen jüngeren Teilnehmern das Problem gewesen, da sie nach den ersten Zaubern inne gehalten hatten, um den Schaden zu begutachten, was ihre Zeit be einflusste. Es schadete jedenfalls dem Wettbewerb. Wenn man ihn danach fragen würde, würde Drew zugeben, das er das selbe in seinem ersten Versuch während seines dritten Schuljahres getan hatte. Aber dieses mal nicht, da er nur sieben Zauber benötigte, um die Mitte des Blockes zu erreichen, wo sich eine kleine Metallkugel befand. Die Kugel an sich besagte nichts, sie war aber entsprechend geschützt.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die sieben Zauber die niedrigste Menge, denn die bisher Führende, Liesel Matthews, hatte 11 Versuche gebraucht, und ihre Zeit war auch deutlich länger gewesen. Drew war damit der neue Führende, und es fehlten nur noch Harry und die 12 Siebtklässler. Er ging nun zur Seitenlinie hinüber und klopfte Harry im Vorüberge hen auf die Schulter.

"Das war sehr gut, Drew."

"Viel Glück."

Harry hatte sich dazu entschieden, in der Ersten Runde, nur zum Vergnügen, seine spezi elle Zugtechnik einzusetzen. Sein Zauberstab steckte in seiner Hosentasche, und er nickte Ripley zu. Der ältere Mann hob die Augenbraue als wenn er sagen wollte „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?". Harry nickte erneut und Ripley hob seine Hand.

"Feuer Frei!"

Harry's rechte Hand flog nach oben und binnen von Sekundenbruchteilen verließ der Zauber den Stab und traf den Stein.

"REDUCTO!"

Niemand konnte erkennen, wieviel Schaden der Zauber anrichtete, denn die Reducto Nummer zwei bis fünf folgten fast sofort hinter her. Nur die Tatsache, das die Kugel, so bald sie sichtbar war, einen Schutzschild aktivierte, verhinderte weitere Zauber. Harry verließ das Feld und es herrschte absolute Stille, obwohl einige Teilnehmer sich unter hielten……jene, die zuerst gestartet waren, waren noch hier geblieben, um zu sehen, ob sie die nächste Runde erreichten, und manche einfach um Harry zu beobachten. Er er reichte nun seine Freunde, und Fred sagte das was alle dachten.

"Ich glaube ich habe mir in die Hose gemacht."

Das brachte George und Drew aus ihrer Starre, da Harry's Ergebnis das bei weitem beste bisher gewesen war.

"Das war genial, wirklich schade, das es keine vier Runden gibt."

"Das war eine gute Show, die ihr beiden da abgeliefert habt, jetzt müssen wir versuchen wenigstens Ansatzweise in eure Nähe zu kommen. Fred, sie bringen uns wirklich in fast Aussichtslose Positionen, oder?"

"Das stimmt George, nun wir müssen es einfach versuchen." George wurde bald darauf aufgerufen, wobei der erste Siebtklässler jetzt nach dieser Runde auf Rang 11 Lag. Die Zwillinge starteten relativ früh, denn beide gehörten nicht zu den Schülern des normalen Kampftrainings, wobei diese zu späteren Zeitpunkten starten würden. Vor zwei Jahren hätte alleine die Idee, das die Zwillinge in einem derartigen Wettbewerb derart gut waren, nur für Lachanfälle gesorgt, aber seit damals war viel geschehen, und beide hatten er kannt, das es durchaus von Vorteil war, bestimmte Dinge wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Und dieser Teil gehörte dazu. Fred und George planten, was sie Harry aber noch nicht gesagt hatten, Ron und Hermine zu einem Duell herauszufordern……einfach so. Sie machten sie keine Sorgen darüber, was er denken würde, oder ob er es zu verhindern versuchen würde. Sie wollten einfach seine Überraschung erleben, wenn gerade diese beiden das Liebespaar herausforderten.

George benötigte am Ende Zehn Zauber, und er lag damit hinter Harry, Drew, und Liesel Matthews. Fred benötigte die selbe Menge an Zaubern, mit der selben Zeit, aber der Schaden seines ersten Zaubers war etwas massiver als der von George, so dass er am Ende dieser Runde auf Rang fünf lag. Kein anderer der Siebtklässler landete am Ende un ter den besten fünf, sondern sie lagen auf den Rängen acht bis zehn. Die besten 50 er reichten die nächste Runde, wobei diese Zahl nach jeder Runde halbiert wurde, wobei bei diesem Wettbewerb deutlich wurde, wer die besten Schüler bei den Lehrern dieses Fa ches waren.

Nach einem einfachen Mittagessen ging es für die vier aus der Gruppe wieder weiter. Claudia hatte noch den mündlichen Teil ihrer Prüfung vor sich, und sie hatte sehr viel Glück, denn die Teilnehmer vor ihr bekamen Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnte……und diese drei Teilnehmer antworteten falsch. Sie umging das Desaster aller dings, und stand nach einer Stunde als Siegerin fest, gefolgt vom Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Cortez, John Geyser. Lyman trat nun zu Claudia hinüber und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, Claudia, das war wirklich eine „Tour de force"."

"Danke sehr Professor, ich kann nicht glauben das ich wirklich das erste Mal gewonnen habe!" Sie lächelte nun breit, und Lyman wusste das ihr Freund Lee im Sommer sehr ge naue Details erfahren würde. Nun er nahm an das es Sommer sein würde, denn er wusste nicht das es am nächsten Tag im Koffer sein würde. Harry vertraute Lyman mehr als so manchem anderen „Erwachsenen" in Great Lakes, aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen.

"Nach der Muggel-Universität wirst du sicher bereit sein, mich hier abzulösen." Lyman war jetzt 43 Jahre alt und damit mit Sicherheit noch nicht im Rentenalter.

"Sie werden doch nicht in fünf Jahren in Rente gehen…….Oder doch?"

"Ihr solltet euch wirklich beeilen, die Schule zu beenden, ich weiss nicht wie lange ich noch hier sein werde."

"Was werden sie danach?" Die Lehrer können doch sicher nicht so viel Geld sparen, das sie mit 50 in Rente gehen oder?"

"Oh ich werde wohl Buchauthor." Mehr hatten sie nicht zu sagen?

Die zweite Runde in Verwandlungskunst dauerte nicht sehr lange, da sich im Bereich un terhalb der besten nicht wirklich etwas veränderte, da die Ergebnisse nicht übernommen wurden. Jonas startete als erster der drei Teilnehmer aus der Gruppe, und er verbesserte sein Ergebnis doch deutlich, da er die erste Runde eher zum Üben genutzt hatte. Er ver suchte einfach ausgedrückt das Wohnzimmer seiner Familie zu erschaffen, und dies ge lang ihm erstaunlich gut. Mit seinem Ergebnis übernahm er die Führung, so dass er prak tisch unter den besten 10 sicher war. Warrick baute ebenfalls auf seinem früheren Ergeb nis auf, und er wurde in diesem Fach immer besser. Harry würde vermutlich sich nicht wirklich darum bemühen müssen, damit sein Freund in die fortgeschrittene Verwand lungskunst-Klasse kam. Sein Ergebnis sicherte ihm nicht nur seinen Rang vom Morgen, sondern Jonas und er verbesserten sich sogar um einen Rang.

Sophie, wie sie es fast immer tat, verbrachte die ersten Minuten damit, ihre Möbel in Ruhe aufzubauen, bevor sie in eine Art Bauwahn verfiel, welche sie fast ihre gesamte Kraft am Ende kostete. Zur leisen Freude von Warrick und Jonas erschuf sie kurzerhand noch das Wohnzimmer der Familie Steele……allerdings erinnerte sie sich an fast keine Details da sie nur kurz in Springfield bei ihnen gewesen war, und selbst Jonas musste zu geben, das sie deutlich besser war, als er. Sie hielt ihren Platz nicht nur sondern sie plat zierte sich sogar unter den besten drei Rängen, bevor der Führende der ersten Runde an trat: Jack Straw.

Zu behaupten, das er sie überrumpelte, war eine Untertreibung. Dieser Wettbewerb war nun einmal eine Spezialität für den besten Schüler in Verwandlungskunst in seinem Jahr gang, und er enttäuschte auch niemanden. Er tat das Gegenteil von Sophie, und errichtete den Großteil seines Zimmers in den ersten drei Minuten, bevor er in den letzten beiden Minuten die Feinheiten veränderte. Er errang problemlos den höchsten Punktestand, und dies war sein dritter Sieg in dieser Woche, und sein Gesamtergebnis wurde nur durch sei ne vierten Rang vom Donnerstag in Verzauberungskunst gedrückt. Sophie wurde am Ende zweite, während Warrick und Jonas achter respektive neunter wurden. Sie waren die einzigsten Schüler, die nicht aus dem siebten Schuljahr stammten, die unter die besten Zehn kamen.

Straw wusste genau, wer sein Verfolger für den Gesamtsieg war, und er war mit der Gruppe doch recht gut befreundet, weshalb er etwas vorschlug.

"Denkt ihr, das wir die Zeit haben, uns die Reducto-Herausforderung anzusehen?" Hier nickten nun alle, und die sechs, darunter auch Ray Elwood, der ganz knapp nur elfter ge worden war, liefen eilig zum Verteidigungs-Klassenraum hinüber.

Rückblick vor 90 Minuten im Verteidigungsbereich:

Die zweite Runde verlief erstaunlich gut für die Gruppe, wobei die älteren Jahrgänge die obersten 24 Ränge dominierten. In diesem Wettbewerb half kein Glück sondern es waren die Nerven entscheidend. Insgesamt stellten die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge 22 der 24 Teilnehmer des Finales, und nur Anita Nall und Mike Stewart, beide aus dem vierten Jahrgang von Cortez, waren eine Ausnahme. George und Fred führten die Siebtklässler an, und beide lagen auf den Rängen vier und fünf, obwohl sich beide an die drittplatzier te, Liesel Matthews annähern konnten. Harry und Drew wiederholten praktisch ihre Er gebnisse der ersten Runde, und lagen deutlich vor Matthews und den Zwillingen. Diese Ergebnisse wurden nun übernommen und es folgte eine dreißig minütige Pause.

Der Rest der Gruppe traf zehn Minuten nach Claudia ein, und sie bemerkte relativ schnell, das sich dort seit dem Morgen nichts verändert hatte. Sie waren nicht die einzigs ten, die nun eintrafen, und es schien so, als wäre die gesamte Schule hier um zu sehen, wie Harry Drew abfertigen würde.

Die letzte Runde ähnelte einem Quidditch- oder Quodpot-Spiel, wo jeder Teilnehmer un ter lautem Jubel begrüßt wurde. Ed Lattimore gelang es unter die besten Zehn zu gelan gen und seine letzte Runde war überragend, gefolgt von Jake Bailey, der knapp vor Latti more auf Rang neun lag. Damit stellte Cortez die Hälfte der zehn Startplätze, und da heu te nur drei Wettbewerbe stattfanden, bedeutete dies, das sie deutlich auf Jefferson um den Hauspokal aufholen würden.

Fred startete als nächster, und unter Aufbietung all seiner Konzentration gelang es ihm, mit seinen Reducto so viel Schäden zu verursachen wie je zuvor, und das obwohl er die selbe Zeit erreichte. George war leider nicht ganz so gut, und fiel hinter seinen Bruder auf den zweiten Rang zurück, wobei noch drei Starter kamen. Beide Zwillinge hatten nun auch in der Gesamtwertung die gleiche Punktzahl, und der Hinderniskurs würde ihr End ergebnis verdeutlichen. Sie hofften sehr, das Liesel Matthews schlechter abschneiden würde, und das geschah auch……….aber es reichte trotzdem nicht. Ihr Endergebnis war hoch genug um ihr die Führung vor den Zwillingen zu sichern. Drew betrat nun unter dem Jubel der Fans von Jefferson das Stadion, wobei die anderen der Gruppe ihn eben falls anfeuerten.

Er enttäuschte sie auch nicht und erreichte sein bisher bestes Ergebnis, denn er erreichte die Sphäre nach nur fünf Zaubern, und dies in einer schnelleren Reihenfolge als in der Runde zuvor. Dies war deutlich besser als im Jahr zuvor, als er Ryan Chappelle in letzter Sekunde noch um den Gesamtsieg in diesem Wettbewerb brachte. Harry hatte in seiner zweiten Runde auch nur fünf Zauber benötigt, so dass er wusste, das er mindestens diesen Wert erreichen musste, um eine Chance zu haben.

Als Harry eintrat, war es völlig still, denn keiner der Zuschauer wollte etwas verpassen. Auf Ripley's Signal hin, feuerte er mit seinem bereits gezogenen Zauberstab die fünf be nötigten Zauber so schnell hinter einander ab, das man sie fast nicht zählen konnte. Die magische Energie floss nur so durch seinen Körper und verließ seinen Zauberstab in na hezu perfekter Art und Weise.

Jedenfalls nicht aus SEINEM Zauberstab……..Er benutzte den Zauberstab von Tom Riddle. Praktisch gesehen gab es keine Unterschiede. Der Zauberstab mochte den Magier aussuchen, aber wie Neville und Draco, die beide den zweiten Zauberstab nutzten, bestä tigen konnten, gab es niemals nur einen einzigen Stab für eine Person.

Niemand ahnte allerdings etwas davon, und die Menge wusste nur das es fünf Reductos waren, weil Harry es ihnen sagte. Er hatte sie derart schnell abgefeuert, das der dritte ge rade den Stab verließ, während die ersten beiden noch gar nicht getroffen hatten.

Drew lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Harry's Arm als Zeichen des Sieges anhob. Drew Baylor hatte versucht seinen Titel zu verteidigen, und er hatte sich insge samt deutlich verbessert, aber am Ende wurde er nur zweiter. Wenn jemand ein Recht ge habt hätte, auf Harry wegen des Sieges wütend zu sein, dann war er es. Aber er war es, der Harry praktisch zum Sieger kürte.

Die Gruppe hatte sich im Vergleich zum Flugwettbewerb etwas verbessert und beendete den Wettbewerb in der Reihenfolge 1-2-4-5. Es würde beim Abendbrot noch einige Din ge zu diskutieren geben, allerdings dieses mal nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Sieger des fünften Tages:

Harry Potter, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, Reducto-Wettkampf

Claudia Cregg, Sechstes Schuljahr, Shawnee, Geschichtswettkampf

Jack Straw, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, Verwandlungskunst

Die Platzierungen der Gruppe nach drei Wettkämpfen oder in Sophie's Fall vier Wett kämpfen:

Harry: 72 Punkte, Insgesamt 3 Siege

Claudia: 65 Punkte, 1 Sieg, 1 zweiter und 1 dritter Platz

Sophie: 65 Punkte, 1 zweiter, 2 dritte, 1 siebter Rang………damit ihr Gesamtergebnis.

Drew: 60 Punkte, 1 Sieg, 2 zweite Plätze

Reiko: 49 Punkte, 1 Sieg, 1 Dritter, 1 Zehnter Platz

Fred: 47 Punkte, 1 vierter, 2 fünfte Plätze

George: 47 Punkte, 1 vierter, 2 fünfte Plätze

Jonas: 35 Punkte, 1 Dritter, 1 fünfter 1 neunter Platz

Warrick: 12 Punkte, 1 Achter Platz, zwei niedrigere Jahrgangsränge

Der Kampf um den Gesamtsieg würde vermutlich zwischen Harry, Claudia, und Jack Straw ausgetragen, die alle Sechstklässler waren. Straw hatte alle Wettkämpfe beendet, mit 3 Siegen, und einem vierten Platz, und insgesamt 86 Punkten, weshalb er unter den ersten drei Plätzen bleiben dürfte. Sollte Harry 14 oder weniger Punkte im letzten Wett kampf erringen, wäre er Gesamtsieger, während Claudia gewinnen musste und Harry dürfte maximal 8 Punkten weniger als sie ins Ziel kommen. Es sei allerdings gesagt, das Claudia nicht zu den besten im Hinderniskursrennen gehörte, denn nur noch dieser Wett kampf stand aus. Drew konnte nur noch maximal zweiter werden, und dafür bräuchte er eine sehr extrem schwache Leistung von Harry. Er rechnete insgesamt auch nur mit dem dritten Rang, da Jack seine Vorteile in jenen Wettbewerben genutzt hatte, wo er kaum Gegner hatte. Er war nur in einem Wettkampf auf Drew getroffen, und auf Harry und Claudia in gar keinem. Das bedeutete, das ein Gleichstand um den Sieg genau dieses be deuten würde, einen Gleichstand, außer es wären Harry und Claudia. Denn das würde es wieder sehr spannend machen.

Nachdem die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben wurden, gab es ein Murmeln aus den unteren Rängen der besten Zehn, denn Claudia lag auf Rang Drei, obwohl sie in dieser Woche noch kein Mal ihren Zauberstab hatte nutzen müssen. Das war der interessante Teil der Olympics, denn es gab mehr Wettbewerbe, die keinen Zauberstab benötigten als anders herum. Joe Clancy erging es genauso, und er hatte beide Zaubertränkewettbewerbe als zweiter abgeschlossen, weshalb er insgesamt ziemlich gut abschnitt. Es gab in jedem Jahr solche Teilnehmer, und es wurde jedes Jahr aufgeregt bei den Siebtklässlern diskutiert, ob man die Teilnehmer nicht zu mindestens einem Zauberstababhängigen Wettkampf zwingen sollte, wenn diese den Gesamttitel gewinnen wollten, aber diese Regel wurde je des mal abgelehnt. Der Hinderniskurs würde am nächsten Tag beginnen und er bestand aus einer einzigen Runde, wobei die Schüler in Umgekehrter Reihenfolge ihrer Punkte zahl starten würden, weshalb Claudia bei ihrem Start ihre Platzierung bis dahin kennen würde, und gleiches galt für Harry und Jack Straw. Mathematisch gesehen waren dies die einzigsten mit Siegchancen.

Der Gesamtstand nach Tag fünf:

Cortez: 390 Punkte, Insgesamt: 2679 Punkte

Jefferson: 372 Punkte, Insgesamt: 2809 Punkte

Shawnee: 310 Punkte, Insgesamt: 2135 Punkte

Proctor: 296 Punkte, Insgesamt: 2172 Punkte

Cortez hatte Jefferson zwar erneut geschlagen, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, das sie bei nur noch einem Wettkampf die Führung noch übernehmen würden. Es waren noch maximal 456 Punkte zu holen, und kein Haus konnte mehr als die Hälfte davon erringen, selbst wenn es jeden Jahrgang gewinnen würde, denn es waren nur drei Schüler pro Haus und pro Jahrgang startberechtigt. Proctor hatte bisher seinen dritten Rang halten können, aber da die besten Starter ihre Wettkämpfe beendet hatten, was bei Shawnee nicht der Fall war, war hier noch alles offen.

Samstag, 17. Mai 1997

10:00 Uhr

Speisesaal

Im Speisesaal trafen sich nun die 84 Teilnehmer des finalen Wettbewerbs, nämlich dem Hindernislauf. Die kleine Schreibweise war kein Zufall, sondern Absicht: kleine Buchsta ben für einen Großen Wettbewerb. Er wurde auch gerne als der Mehrkampf des Verteidi gungswettbewerbs bezeichnet und war der einzigste Wettbewerb dieses Tages. Es gab nur eine Runde die insgesamt knapp 7 Stunden dauern würde, und der Wettkampf selbst fand im Stadion statt. Der Kurs würde für alle Teilnehmer der selbe sein, und keiner der Teilnehmer kannte ihn im voraus, was auch der Grund für die Anwesenheit in dem Spei sesaal war. Alle außer den drei ersten Startern mussten ab 10 Uhr morgens hier sein, selbst Drew, Claudia, und Harry, die als letzte starten würden, und das würde nicht vor 17 Uhr sein. Nach jeweils knapp 15 Minuten wurden die nächsten drei Teilnehmer von einem der Lehrer abgeholt, und keiner der Teilnehmer die fertig waren durften fort gehen oder hier her zurück gehen. Das Essen wurde in kleinen Paketen im Stadion verteilt, oder aber für die Teilnehmer hier im Speisesaal.

Die Teilnehmer hatten sich auf mehrere Tische verteilt, während die Gruppe, abgesehen von Sophie, sich an einen Tisch setzte. Sophie befand sich mit ihren Zimmerkameradin nen auf der Tribüne im Stadion, wo sich auch Marie Ford befand……..welche in den letzten Tagen immer mehr in die Gruppe eingebunden worden war, obwohl der Koffer noch nicht dazu gehörte. Drew, der spürte, das er die Stunden irgendwie überbrücken musste, sah nun zu den anderen.

"Also, wann findet das erste Date mit Marie statt?" Sie starrten ihn nun alle an und schie nen darauf zu warten, das Reiko etwas sagen würde, denn dies war ursprünglich ihre Idee gewesen.

"Wann soll es denn steigen, Drew?"

"Nun, ich dachte das du eine Art Master-Plan hast, wie bei Claudia und Lee." Hier er klang ein leises Lachen und Reiko fuhr fort.

"Nein, nicht wirklich, ich habe einfach die Idee aufgegriffen wie damals bei den beiden. Was haltet ihr von ihr?" Er hatte allerdings vorher noch eine Frage.

"Nur der Neugier halber, wenn ich nein sage, bekomme ich noch ein paar andere dieser Ballone?" Er klang nicht wütend, sondern einfach nur belustigt.

"Nun, das hängt von dir ab, keiner von uns wird es dir aufzwingen." Drew begann nun zu Kichern.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Aber wir werden wir weiter agieren, ohne sie in den Koffer einzu weihen? Die Besuche von Flackter sind bereits vorüber, und ich bin mir sicher, das sie uns nicht nach Wales begleiten wird." Im vergangenen Jahr hatte es zwei Besuche in der Flackter Alley gegeben, und bei keiner von beiden war etwas besonderes geschehen. Alle sahen zu Harry, denn alles was mit dem Koffer zusammen hing, unterlag ihm.

"Sie kann den Koffer ohne Probleme betreten, aber es ist das Flohnetzwerk, das mir Sor gen bereitet." Dies war einer der Gründe, wieso er Lee und Claudia verkuppeln wollte, denn so würde es kein unnötiges Risiko geben. Jonas hatte Harry gesagt, das er in der nächsten Zeit wohl keine richtige Freundin haben würde, weshalb das Problem auch nicht bestand. Die einzigste Sorge war also Drew, den jeder mit irgend jemanden verkuppeln wollte…..sei es nur weil sie Teenager waren und diese das nun einmal taten.

"Nun, ich denke wir sollten es versuchen, sie ist wirklich nett." Die anderen lächelten nun, und als nächstes wurde Warrick aufgerufen. Er hatte relativ wenig Punkte, aber er hatte sich trotzdem im Vergleich zum Vorjahr deutlich verbessert, in dem er sechster wurde. Seine Ausdauer machte sich hier nun positiv bemerkbar. Die gesamte Gruppe stand nun auf.

"Viel Glück."

"Du schaffst das Warrick."

"Mach mich stolz." Ratet mal, wer das sagte, und Reiko umarmte ihn fest, bevor sie ihn küsste, während die anderen sich wieder setzten. Es würde noch eine Zeit dauern, bis Jo nas aufgerufen würde, denn er war punktemässig noch in seiner Nähe.

Es vergingen insgesamt 3 Stunden, bis es soweit war, da viele Schüler deutlich im Be reich von Warrick's 12 und Jonas' 35 Punkten lagen. Das Mittagessen war eine gute Stunde vorüber, bevor er aufgerufen wurde, und Harry war kurz davor, Dobby zu rufen, und sei es nur um das Ergebnis von Warrick zu erfahren. Das war allerdings nicht er laubt, denn Murray hatte ihm ziemlich deutlich gemacht, das gerade dies verboten war. Es durfte nichts so aussehen als wenn es Betrug wäre, und Dobby war am einfachsten von den Hauselfen von Great Lakes zu erkennen, obwohl die meisten Schüler nur Raffles kannte. Zumindest solange er noch lebte.

Fred und George wurden 90 Minuten später aufgerufen, wobei beide in der Wartezeit noch ein wenig geschlafen hatten. Reiko folgte beiden. Es waren nun immer weniger Per sonen im Raum, und Ziegler kam nach einer gewissen Zeit herüber und begann sich mit Harry, Drew, und Claudia zu unterhalten. Die Lehrer wechselten sich bei der Aufsicht immer wieder ab, und Ziegler sagte nur, das bisher kein Schüler verletzt worden war. Er war allerdings nicht der erste Lehrer der dies sagte, und es war durchaus bekannt, das Harry und Claudia sich gerne mit den Lehrern unterhielten. Das war kein „Einschleimen" oder so sondern beide mochten einfach die Lehrer und unterhielten sich gerne mit ihnen, und es war auch nicht ungewöhnlich das ein Lehrer mal bei ihnen am Tisch saß, wobei das gemeinsame Frühstück von Harry, Claudia, und Josh Lyman am Sonntag nicht dazu gezählt wurde.

Um 16.45 Uhr waren nur noch die drei übrig, und Lyman kam sie holen.

"Also gut, ihr drei, dann wollen wir einmal. Reiko startet als erste, und vier Starter später kommt Drew." Sie gingen mit Lyman und Ziegler hinaus, und unterhielten sich hoch ner vös auf dem Weg unter einander. Es gab keinen Ansager, und die Menge feuerte sie fre netisch an. Sie wurden zu einem kleinen Wohnmobil gebracht, das dem aus einem Film studio sehr ähnelte, und wurden hinein gebeten, wo Heyman auf sie wartete. Es gab keine Fenster, und das Wohnmobil war entsprechend gegen den Lärm von außen verzaubert, so dass niemand etwas hören konnte. Er bestätigte nun, was Ziegler gesagt hatte, nämlich das es keine Verletzten gegeben hatte, und das es nur noch vier Starter gab. Die Siebt klässlerin Jennifer Keller, Claudia's Gegnerin aus dem ersten Wettbewerb in Geschichte, lag an vierter Stelle des Wettbewerbs, obwohl sie keinerlei Chancen auf den Gesamtsieg hatte. Sie wurde nach gut zwei Minuten aufgerufen, und die anderen mussten warten. Dann folgte Drew und fünf Minuten später Claudia.

Harry war nun mit Heyman alleine, und der andere Mann sah ihn neugierig an.

"Bist du nervös, Harry?"

"Ein wenig Sir, ich meine, ich habe die letzte Veranstaltung in einem Denkarium gese hen, aber es geht nichts über das reale Geschehen."

"Du besitzt ein Denkarium?"

"Ja Sir, ich habe es im Herbst gekauft. Es ist sehr nützlich."

"Ja das stimmt, ich bekam eines bei meinem Abschluss."

"Hier oder die Muggeluniversität?"

"Oh ich meine die Universität. Ich habe bei meinem Abschluss hier mein Auto bekom men." Harry freute sich ebenfalls auf sein erstes eigenes Auto, das er sich in gut einem Jahr kaufen würde.

"Wo gingen sie auf die Universität?"

"Michigan State, in East Lansing. Wo wirst du und der Rest vermutlich hin gehen?"

"Nun, unser Favorit ist derzeit die Universität von Virginia, gefolgt von Tulane. Es hängt alles von den Ergebnissen der SAT ab und was wir mit ihnen erreichen können." diese Ergebnisse würden in den nächsten Tagen bekannt gegeben, und Harry trug im übrigen ein Oberteil mit der Werbung für Tulane, das Dobby ihm irgendwie besorgt hatte. Sie un terhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang, bis Harry aufgerufen wurde. Ihm hatte das Gespräch im Übrigen sehr gut gefallen, denn es lenkte ihn ab, und Heyman hatte einige gute Ideen gehabt. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Ripley trat ein.

"Harry, wir sind jetzt bereit für dich." Er folgte Ripley nun in das Stadion, wo er den Kurs das erste Mal überblicken konnte. Er sah allerdings nirgends Claudia, bemerkte aber sehr wohl den Rest ihrer Gruppe in der Menge. Ripley stellte sich nun neben ihn und er klärte ihm die Regeln.

"In Ordnung, hier die Regeln. Der Kurs bildet eine Schleife, und das Ziel befindet sich ebenfalls hier. Du musst insgesamt acht Hindernisse überwinden, entweder mittels Ma gie, deinem Wissen oder deiner Kreativität, oder vielleicht unter Einsatz aller Aspekte. Es darf nur dein eigener Zauberstab eingesetzt werden, aber wenn du zauberstablose Magie beherrscht, so darf sie ebenfalls eingesetzt werden. Du hast nur einen Stab, oder?" Er be trachtete nun Harry sehr genau, und dieser trug nur ein Sportoberteil sowie Jeans, und es war kein zweiter Stab erkennbar.

"Ja Sir, ich denke nicht das wir den anderen einsetzen dürfen."

"Da habt ihr recht. Es darf jeder Zauber eingesetzt werden, der nicht zu den dunklen Zau bern gehört, und jedes Hindernis muss absolviert werden und darf nicht umgangen wer den. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Harry fielen keine mehr ein.

"Nein Sir."

"Viel Glück. Die Zeit beginnt sobald ihr die Startlinie überquert." Besagte Linie befand sich direkt vor ihm. Harry atmete mehrmals tief ein, schaute kurz zu Sophie und über querte die Linie.

Das war nun wirklich eine Ironie des Schicksals, ein Sumpf von WWW. Fred und George hatten beide zu Beginn ihres Laufes Ripley versprochen nicht den ihnen bekannten Deak tivierungszauber für die Sümpfe zu verwenden, und ihm auch mitgeteilt, das Harry selbst diesen Zauber nicht kannte. Dies entsprach auch der Wahrheit, denn er kannte ihn in der Tat nicht. Die meisten Teilnehmer hatten sich ihren Weg mit roher Gewalt und Explosi onszaubern durch den Sumpf gebahnt, oder hatten ihn schlicht gefrieren lassen. Harry hingegen verwendete seine selbe Feder-Leicht-Zauberkombination aus dem Duell im September und schwebte einfach hinüber. Er legte allerdings etwas mehr Macht hinter den Zauber, so dass er deutlich schneller hinüber kam als irgend jemand sonst, abgesehen von den Zwillingen, welche eine Art Magnet-Zauber verwendet hatten und so hinüber ge langt waren, bevor sie sich reinigten und weiter liefen.

Offiziell hatten sie vorher nichts von den Sümpfen gewusst, aber Anfang April hatten sie von der Regierung einen Sonderauftrag über 100 dieser Sümpfe erhalten. So konnten sie zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und hatten sich entsprechend vorbereitet.

Das nächste Hindernis war eine Mauer von gut 15 Fuß Höhe, an der ein Seil hing. Das Ende befand sich aber gut 6 Fuß über dem Boden und die meisten Schüler waren hinauf gesprungen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab und seine linke Hand auf die Mauer aus.

"ABRUMPERE!"

Der kombinierte Explosionszauber erledigte die Mauer auf sehr effektive weise. Er hatte allerdings genügend Abstand gehalten, so das er von den Trümmern nicht getroffen wur de, denn die Mauer war praktisch dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Drew, die Zwillinge und drei andere hatten ebenfalls diese Strategie angewandt, während die anderen 77 mehr oder weniger hinüber geklettert waren. Harry übersprang ein großes Trümmerstück und erreichte nun das dritte Hindernis. Hier befand sich Greenleaf, der sich unter einer Gum mimaske versteckte, und der ihm ohne Zauberstab den Rictusempra entgegen schleuder te, während er mit dem Zauberstab einen Schild erschuf. Ripley, er und Murray hatten sich immer wieder abgewechselt, wobei sie die einzigsten Lehrer waren die an den Olym pics teilnahmen, und damit beeinflussten sie das Endergebnis.

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit damit sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden direkt vor dem maskierten Mann.

"Fortier Zacundera!"

Der Boden der getroffen wurde, zitterte unter der Wucht eines kleinen Erdbebens und das in einem gut fünf mal fünf Fuß großen Feld. Ripley wurde binnen Sekunden von den Fü ßen geworfen, und Harry richtete sofort seine Hand auf ihn.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Er warf Greenleaf gut 10 Fuß zur Seite, allerdings nicht hoch genug, als das er bei der Landung verletzt worden wäre. Die Menge die so oder so schon laut jubelte, ließ noch lautere Jubelstürme erklingen. Das dritte Hindernis hatte viele Teilnehmer aufgehalten, obwohl die Lehrer nur diesen einen Zauber verwendeten.

Hindernis Nummer vier waren zwei magisch erschaffene Schlangen am Boden. Harry hielt nun inne, und rief instinktiv:

"Geht mir aus dem Weg!" Und zwar auf Parsel. Im gesamten Feld gab es magische Mi krophone, so das die Zuschauer alles mitbekamen, und als Harry Parsel sprach, überrum pelte dies viele von ihnen. Harry hingegen erwartete, das die Schlangen gehorchen wür den.

Aber das war nicht der Fall, denn die Schlangen waren auf magische Weise Taub ge macht worden. Ripley und Greenleaf, welche den Kurs erschaffen hatten, hatten natürlich an Harry's Fähigkeit gedacht und das Hindernis entsprechend vorbereitet. Harry rannte fast in die Schlangen hinein, und hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit, seine Hand auf diese zu richten:

"REPULSAR!"

Die Schlangen waren ihm so nahe, das sie von dem Zauber regelrecht zur Seite geschleu dert wurden, so das Harry einfach weiter laufen konnte. Er ging korrekter Weise davon aus, das Ripley oder Greenleaf ihn aufgehalten hätten, wenn er das Hindernis nicht kor rekt überwunden hätte, und lief nun zum nächsten Hindernis weiter, das sich am weites ten vom Startpunkt entfernt befand.

Seine Zeit lag derzeit bei 1:32, der damit schnellsten Zeit, denn Drew hatte bis hier hin 1:38 gebraucht, und Fred und George wiederum eine Sekunde dahinter.

Hindernis Nummer fünf war ein Feld voller spitzer, schwebender Stangen, die alle gut 20 Fuß hoch waren. Sie bestanden in der Höhe von 1 Fuß bis etwa 10 Fuß aus Metall. Harry begann, als er langsamer wurde, über eine Lösung nachzudenken, und kam schnell auf die scheinbar logischste Lösung:

"ABRUMPERE!"

Die Metallstangen waren so verzaubert worden, das dieser Zauber sie nicht einmal wirk lich ankratzte, wobei sie fast alle entsprechende Trefferstellen trugen, wobei er vermut lich von allen am meisten Schaden angerichtet hatte. Als nächstes versuchte er sie in Pa pier zu verwandeln.

"COMMUTATUS!"

Dies funktionierte ebenfalls nicht und Harry wurde langsam frustriert. Er dachte sich, wenn er nicht direkt durch sie hindurch kam und sie auch nicht umgehen durfte so würde er den ungewöhnlichsten Weg wählen.

Er untergrub sie.

Harry erschuf sich auf magische Weise einen direkten Weg unter den höchsten Stangen hindurch, denn keiner der Lehrer hatte den Boden darunter verzaubert. Er hatte allerdings nicht die Zeit mehr als sechs Zoll tief zu gehen, aber das reichte, und er kroch so schnell es ging durch den Tunnel wo er dann sah, das der Weg im sanften Bogen wieder zum Start-Zielgebiet zurück führte. Es waren knapp 30 Meter vergangen, bis er auf das nächs te Hindernis traf, und er war langsam außer Atem.

Das sechste Hindernis war eine magische Barriere die in der Dunkelheit nur mit Mühe zu erkennen war. Harry bemerkte sie nur dank der Beleuchtung des Stadions, welche vor wenigen Stunden angeschaltet worden war, und welche durch Zufall genau auf die Bar riere leuchtete.

Dieses mal funktionierte der Abrumpere sehr gut, allerdings musste Harry hier sowohl seinen Zauberstab als auch seine zauberstablose Magie einsetzen um Erfolg zu haben. Die meisten Schüler hatten mehr als zwei Versuche benötigt, und gut zwei Drittel der Schüler waren hier gescheitert. Harry lief nun so schnell es ihm möglich war weiter, und war wieder einmal froh, das er in den Wintermonaten während der Quidditch-Pause so viel im Fitnessbereich an seiner Kondition gearbeitet hatte. Die nächste Strecke war knapp 35 Meter lang.

Hindernis Nummer sieben war ein grauer Nebel der knapp 10 Fuß in der Luft hing und etwa 10 Fuß breit war, und Harry war nun nicht dumm genug, einfach hindurch zu lau fen, denn er ahnte, das es nicht so einfach sein würde. Ein Windzauber sorgte hier ledig lich dafür das sich der Nebel wie wild zu bewegen begann, allerdings hatte er dies auch vermutet. Als nächstes erschuf er einen Quaffle und warf ihn hinein, um zu sehen was ge schehen würde.

Es ähnelte einem Hurrikan, der den Ball herum wirbelte, bevor er wieder regelrecht aus gespuckt wurde. Es war zwar nicht die Ideallösung aber nun wusste Harry, was er defini tiv nicht tun würde. Einfach des Versuchs wegen rief er nun:

"Finite Incantatem!"

Und erstaunlicherweise funktionierte es. Es war ein Hindernis, das Geschick und Nach denken erforderte und keine Macht. Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er auf das ach te und letzte Hindernis zu lief, welches nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war.

Es tauchte vor ihm auf, bevor er es überhaupt begriff, denn er löste eine kleine Falle aus, was dazu führte, das er fast 10 Fuß in ein Loch hinab fiel. Der Boden des Loches war so verzaubert, das er weich landete, allerdings hatte er auch eine Art Gummieffekt, weshalb er wieder drei Fuß in die Luft befördert wurde, und auf Grund einer Art Eingebung rich tete Harry sofort seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und rief mit soviel Kraft wie es ihm möglich war:

"FORTIER ZACUNDERA!"

Der Zauber traf die Matte direkt und löste damit eine Art Druckwelle aus, welche Harry einer Kanonenkugel gleich aus dem Loch beförderte. Als er den Scheitelpunkt der Flug bahn erreichte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Bauch und drehte sich so, das er mit dem Rücken zur Ziellinie sich befand.

"Blugarda!"

Dies war der stärkste Druckwellenzauber der ihm in der kurzen Zeit einfiel, und er hielt seinen Fall gen Boden auf, beförderte ihn aber gleichzeitig gut 20 Meter weiter, was zur Folge hatte, das er recht unsanft direkt vor der Ziellinie landete und diese bei der Lan dung überquerte, da er mehrmals aufprallte und über die Linie rollte. Die Zuschauer, wel che vor Staunen still geworden waren, als sie sein "Flugmanöver" sahen, begannen wie der zu jubeln. Dr. Carter, hatte in weiser Voraussicht Schachteln mit entsprechenden Mit teln gegen Heiserkeit unter den Zuschauern verteilt, und diese wurden jetzt sehr viel be nutzt, insbesondere von jenen, welche die gesamte Zeit auf den Tribünen gewesen waren.

Harry war sehr heftig mit seiner linken Hüfte aufgekommen, stand aber dank dem Ad renalin sofort wieder auf. Er sah nun zu Ripley hinüber, der seinen Zauberstab auf den Hals richtete.

"Harry Potter beendet den Kurs mit einer Zeit von 3:03.34, und gewinnt damit diesen Wettbewerb!" Harry ging nun auf die Knie nieder, da das Adrenalin nach ließ, aber gleichzeitig musste er grinsen, als der Lehrer zu ihm kam, und den Zauberstab vom Hals nahm. Er schüttelte nun Harry's Hand.

"Das war unglaublich Harry, eine super Leistung."

"Vielen Dank, Sir."

Ripley nahm nun wieder den Zauberstab an seinen Hals und gab die fünf besten Ergeb nisse bekannt:

Harry Potter, 3.03.34 Rang Eins insgesamt und auch in seinem Jahrgang, 24 Punkte

Drew Baylor, 3.09.33 Zweiter Rang Insgesamt und auch in seinem Jahrgang, 18 Punkte

Fred Weasley, 3.10.56 Dritter Rang insgesamt, Erster Rang im Jahrgang, 20 Punkte

George Weasley, 3:12.79 Vierter Rang insgesamt, zweiter Rang im Jahrgang, 16 Punkte

Jennifer Keller, 3:12.98 Fünfter Rang insgesamt, dritter Rang im siebten Schuljahr, 14 Punkte

Ergebnisse der anderen Gruppenmitglieder:

Reiko Aylesworth, 3:21.43, Zehnter Rang insgesamt, Dritter Rang im Jahrgang, 9 Punkte

Claudia Cregg, 3:30.30, Einundzwanzigste insgesamt, Zehnte im Jahrgang, 1 Punkt

Jonas Steele, 3:34.49, Achtundzwanzigste Insgesamt, Zwölfte im Jahrgang, 0 Punkte

Warrick Forrester, 3:40.42, Zweiundvierzigster, Zwanzigster im Jahrgang, 0 Punkte

"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit dem Gesamtsieger des Jahres zu applaudieren, und das ist mit der Maximalpunktzahl von 96 Punkten: Harry Potter!" Ein Jubelsturm brach nun los, während Harry wieder aufstand und ihnen zuwinkte. Die Gruppe kam nun von der Tribü ne herunter und setzte sich Harry auf die Schultern, bevor sie ihn über das Feld trugen. Das war erst einmal wirklich witzig, aber da er doch nicht ganz ohne Verletzungen war, wurde er bald wieder herab gelassen.

"Ahhh, passt mit meiner linken Hüfte auf, auf der bin ich hinter der Ziellinie gelandet!" Sie setzten ihn nun wieder ab und Sophie umarmte ihn sofort. Sie schrie ihm nun regel recht in sein Ohr.

"Das war großartig Harry, nur vier andere kamen auch nur auf zehn Sekunden an deine Zeit heran!" Das waren Drew, die Zwillinge und Keller. Ray Elwood auf Rang Sechs hatte eine Zeit von 3:14.87 erreicht.

"Freu dich auf einige Zeit im Denkarium, Liebling, ich möchte euch alle darin sehen."

"Immer doch für den Helden der Stunde." Harry grinste bei dem Wort "Held", denn nie mand wurde für einen derartigen Sieg einfach als Held bezeichnet. Er sagte es aber nicht laut, denn er wollte diesen Moment nicht für sie ruinieren. Sie deutete seinen Gesichts ausdruck allerdings als den des Schmerzes bedingt durch seine Hüfte. Murray kam nun herüber, wobei sie breit lächelte, und eine kleinere brünette Frau begleitete sie, welche Harry nicht kannte.

"Meine Glückwünsche Harry, du hast diese Woche echt eine große Show abgelegt."

"Vielen Dank, Ma'am, das war aber auch ein sehr anspruchsvoller Kurs, den sie hier vor bereitet haben."

"Du hast ihn wie ein heißes Messer in der Butter absolviert. Die Pokalübergabe wird heu te Abend stattfinden, sobald alle dazu in der Lage sind." Harry bemerkte nun etwas.

"Ich habe auf einmal riesigen Hunger."

"Du hast einen großen Appetit. Harry, darf ich dir Michelle Ganoff vorstellen, die Ge samtsiegerin des letzten Jahres. Sie wird dir den Pokal überreichen." Ganoff war per Portschlüssel aus der Sorbonne angereist, wo sie ihr erstes Studienjahr beendet hatte und in diesem Sommer Nachhilfeunterricht gab.

"Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Michelle."

"Gleichfalls Harry, das war sehr erstaunlich erstaunlich was du heute geleistet hast." Ga noff's Wettbewerbe waren Arithmatik und alte Runen, welche sie alle gewonnen hatte. Beide Frauen gingen nun weiter und die Gruppe verließ langsam das Stadion, während Harry immer wieder Glückwünsche zugerufen wurden. Harry und die Zwillinge unter hielten sich über die Sümpfe und wie sie diese überwunden hatten, denn kein anderer hat te diese Strategien angewendet. Die anderen berichteten über ihre Durchläufe, und War rick gab zu, das er vermutlich besser gewesen wäre, wenn ihn der Nebel nicht erwischt hätte, und gute 10 Sekunden gekostet hatte, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich Claudia und Jonas geschlagen und auch Punkte gesammelt.

Das Abendbrot wurde etwa zur Mitte hin für die Übergabe der Pokale unterbrochen:

Das Endergebnis:

Jefferson: 2929 Punkte

Cortez: 2830 Punkte

Shawnee: 2255 Punkte

Proctor: 2237 Punkte

Jefferson gewann damit das sechste Jahr in Folge, während Proctor zum vierten Mal in Folge unter den letzten beiden Plätzen war, und insgesamt waren sie doch sehr zufrieden, denn nächstes Jahr traten die Gesamtsieger Harry und Reiko erneut an. Fred, George, und Harry hatten in Sachen Punkten einen gewaltigen Unterschied gemacht, aber ohne sie wäre der Rückstand auf Jefferson eklatant gewesen. Es sollte allerdings angemerkt wer den, das Ryan Chappelle und Arthur Hailey mit Sicherheit ihren Teil in den Punkten bei getragen hätten, was Jefferson in ihren letzten Olympics nur noch mehr geholfen hätte.

Hier nun die besten Zehn in der Gesamtwertung sowie die Sieger der Jahrgänge:

Harry Potter, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, 96 Punkte

Jack Straw, Sechstes Schuljahr, Proctor, 86 Punkte

Drew Baylor, Sechstes Schuljahr, Jefferson, 78 Punkte

Jennifer Keller, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, 72 Punkte

Jim Bouton, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, 70 Punkte

Fred Weasley, Siebtes Schuljahr, Cortez, 67 Punkte

Claudia Cregg, Sechstes Schuljahr, Shawnee, 66 Punkte

Sophie Weir, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, 65 Punkte

Jodie Kramer, Siebtes Schuljahr, Jefferson, 64 Punkte

George Weasley, Siebtes Schuljahr, Cortez, 63 Punkte

Die Platzierungen der anderen aus der Gruppe:

Reiko Aylesworth, Cortez, 57 Punkte, 13. Insgesamt, 6. im Jahrgang

Jonas Steele, Sechstes Schuljahr, Jefferson, 35 Punkte; 44. insgesamt, 13. im Jahrgang

Warrick Forrester, Sechstes Schuljahr, Cortez, 12 Punkte, 84. insgesamt, 22. im Jahrgang

Die Sieger der Jahrgänge:

Jennifer Keller, Jefferson, Siebtes Schuljahr

Harry Potter, Cortez, Sechstes Schuljahr

Jeff McMahon, Cortez, Fünftes Schuljahr

Wang Zhi-Yan, Jefferson, Viertes Schuljahr

Huey Freeman, Jefferson, Drittes Schuljahr

Riley Freeman, Jefferson, Zweites Schuljahr

Karen Yeo, Shawnee, Erstes Schuljahr

Huey und Riley Freeman waren Brüder aus Chicago, deren Verhältnis sehr stark dem zwischen Ron und Ginny ähnelte, und gnade demjenigen Gott, der versuchte einen von beiden zu ärgern, wenn der andere Anwesend war. Wang's Spitzname war im übrigen Paddy, da er von irischen Imigranten adoptiert worden war und sich selbst einen passen den Namen geben wollte. McMahon war insgesamt 12. geworden, und damit der beste Teilnehmer unterhalb des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres, allerdings war er nicht ein mal in die Nähe von Drew's Leistung aus dem Vorjahr gekommen. Jeder Sieger eines Jahrgangs würde in einer der kommenden Prüfungen seiner oder ihrer Wahl die Bestnote bekommen, allerdings waren davon die Abschlussprüfungen ausgenommen.

Es war außerdem interessant anzumerken, das ohne Harry's Teilnahme an zwei bestimm ten Wettbewerben Drew mit Jack Straw gleichgezogen wäre, und damit wäre Drew der Gesamtsieger gewesen, da er Straw im letzten gemeinsamen Wettbewerb deutlich ge schlagen hatte. Wenn er je soweit gedacht hatte, so hatte er doch nie etwas gesagt, und er war mehr als nur zufrieden mit der Leistung seines Freundes. Fred gewann im übrigen 5 Galleonen von seinem Bruder, wobei ihr einzigster Unterschied zu einander ein Rang war. Reiko belegte den selben Rang wie im letzten Jahr, und hatte für sich selbst be schlossen, im nächsten Jahr nur in den Fächern anzutreten die ihre Besten waren, um Harry, Drew und Jack etwas unter Druck setzen zu können.

Später gab es noch eine große Party zusammen mit Lee, Bill, und Fleur, die nachträglich spät nachts (nach ihrer Zeit) aus Großbritannien anreisten. Die Feier dauerte die gesamte Nacht, wobei Dobby und Winky sich wieder einmal selbst übertrafen. Marie Ford wurde ebenfalls in den Koffer eingeweiht, und Drew und sie verbrachten einige Zeit zusammen, denn sie hatte erraten worum es eigentlich ging, aber dies störte sie nicht im geringsten. Hilfreich war außerdem, das sie über sieben Stunden im Stadion neben Sophie gesessen hatte und diese ihr viel über Drew erzählte.

Später, als sie sich zur Nachtruhe und auf Harry's echtes Geschenk vorbereiteten, sah So phie ihn an.

"Weißt du, keiner hat je zwei Jahre hinter einander in der Gesamtwertung gewonnen." Harry hatte sich dies auch schon gefragt, denn der einzigste Wettbewerb den er nicht do miniert hatte, war der Flugwettbewerb gewesen, und Jim Bouton, der mit der Schule fer tig war, würde ihm keine Probleme bereiten. Er lächelte sie an und umarmte sie.

"Ich werde diesen hier einfach lange genießen, Sophie. Denn das war eine sehr gute Wo che."


	23. Manchmal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 22

Sonntag, 25. Mai 1997

Nachmittags

Harry's Koffer, in der Casa de Fred und George, Great Lakes Version

Dobby kehrte gerade mit der Post aus Großbritannien zurück. Er hatte einen Brief von ih ren Eltern für die Zwillinge, einen Brief der Eltern an alle drei von Charlie aus Rumäni en, sowie einen weiteren von Hermine bei sich. Sophie war gerade aus dem Bad gekom men, als Dobby erschien. Nein, Dobby sah nichts besonderes, denn jeder selbstbewusste Hauself sollte dies nicht, und so gab er Harry den Brief und ging dann nach Oben um den Rest abzugeben.

Lieber Harry,

Wie geht es dir an diesem Nachmittag? Es ist derzeit bei euch Nachmittag oder? Hier bei uns läuft es recht gut. Die Jahresabschlussprüfungen beginnen in einem Monat, und Ron und ich steigern derzeit unser Lernpensum. Ginny steckt tief in ihren Vorbereitungen für ihre OWL-Prüfungen, weshalb sie dir ebenfalls einen Brief geschrieben hätte, aber der zeit hat sie dafür zu viel Stress. Ich höre sie immer mehr mit sich selbst reden nebenbei. Habe ich mich genauso verhalten? Ich weiss es nicht mehr, und Ron will es mir nicht sa gen. Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen: Ron lässt ebenfalls grüßen, und das meint er defi nitiv nicht sarkastisch. Er wünscht euch für euer letztes Quidditch-Spiel viel Glück und das gilt auch für seine Brüder.

Naja, er hat Fred und George nicht direkt angesprochen, aber ich denke er meinte auch sie.

Wir haben hier alle von deinem Sieg in den Olympic's gehört, denn es gab einen Bericht im Tagespropheten der sehr genau war. Die Zwillinge waren beide unter den besten Zehn? Ginny hat doch wirklich etwas Geld von Ron gewonnen, ich weiss aber nicht, wie viel. Nun ja, um genau zu sein, hat Ron es mir nicht gesagt, weshalb ich denke das es ei niges war. Der Wettbewerb klang wirklich interessant, und sollte ich Schulsprecherin werden, werde ich Dumbledore dazu drängen, etwas ähnliches hier zu veranstalten. Ich bin mir sicher, das ich es werde, solange sie nach meinen Noten und den OWL gehen. Padma Patil's Noten sind schlechter geworden, da sie einen Siebtklässler als Freund hat und sie verbringen fast jede freie Zeit des Tages zusammen. Hannah Abbot ist ein nettes Mädchen, aber ich kann sie mir nicht als Schulsprecherin vorstellen. Und Pansy Parkin son……nun, selbst Professor Shepherd kann seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber nicht ver bergen. Nun ja, seine und die von Professor McGonagall jedenfalls, und er gerät fast jede Stunde mit ihr aneinander. Er ist aber ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer, obwohl sein Mangel an Respekt vor Autoritäten nervig ist. Vom Verhalten kann man ihn mit Flitwick/Sprout und Hag rid auf eine Ebene setzen.

Harry, der eigentliche Grund für diesen Brief, abgesehen davon das ich wissen wollte, wie es dir geht, ist, das ich dein Angebot im Bezug auf Godric's Hollow annehmen möchte und mit deinen amerikanischen Freunden gerne trainieren möchte. Sie waren im Fuchsbau alle sehr freundlich, und ich würde sie gerne besser Kennenlernen. Ich habe meine Eltern gefragt und sie sind beide einverstanden, denn beide mögen dich und deine Art, insbesondere da wir nur Freunde sind. Ich weiss nicht was Ron im Juli tun wird, und ich denke er weiss es auch noch nicht. Ich spreche hier außerdem nur für mich selbst. Mrs. Weasley hat mir eine Eule geschickt, und mir mitgeteilt, das du versprochen hast, auf Ron aufzupassen, wenn er sich dafür entscheiden sollte, und dafür bin ich dir dank bar. Ich kann dir außerdem versprechen, das, sollte er teilnehmen, er keine Dummheiten dir gegenüber unternehmen wird. Er sagte mir das direkt und mit ehrlicher Stimme Harry, und er weiss auch das es reiner Selbstmord wäre. Ich kann dir auch garantieren, das ich mich in einem solchen Fall zwischen Ron und dich stellen würde oder gegebenenfalls so gar auf deine Seite.

Ach ja, Remus erwähnte, das er in dieser Zeit bereit wäre für „Das Gespräch", was auch immer er damit meinte. Ich weiss wirklich nicht was er meinte, aber ich versprach ihm, es zu erwähnen. Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht. Ich habe mir auch seine Ausgabe der ameri kanischen Zeitung über Weihnachten ausgeliehen, und es ist wirklich interessant diese unvoreingenommenen Nachrichten zu lesen.

Teil mir bitte alle benötigten Dinge für Godric's Hollow mit, wobei unser Schuljahr am selben Tag endet wie eures, jedenfalls laut dem Kalender. Aus unbekannten Gründen en det es dieses Jahr früher, wobei ich denke das Dumbledore einige Probleme in diesem Sommer lösen muss. Wir wurden nämlich erst letzte Woche darüber informiert. Das ist sehr komisch. Aber das heisst auch, das wir alle gemeinsam dort sein werden, und ich freue mich bereits darauf.

Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald,

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine.

Harry hatte den Brief laut gegenüber Sophie vorgelesen, während sie sich anzog. Er lehn te sich nun etwas zurück.

"Nun, was denkst du Sophie?"

"Ich denke du kennst sie besser als ich. Bereust du es, sie eingeladen zu haben?"

"Nein, so gesehen wird es ein guter Test des ganzen. Ron wird vermutlich in letzter Mi nute zusagen, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Du denkst das wird er? Wieso?"

"Er würde fast wahnsinnig werden bei dem Gedanken, was wir planen, und ob Hermine uns gegenüber zu freundlich wird. Insbesondere mir gegenüber."

"Es ist also eine gute Sache, das Jonas kein Interesse an ihr hat." Jonas hatte im Fuchsbau einige Zeit lang mit Hermine gesprochen, und er war binnen weniger Minuten vor langer Weile fast eingeschlafen.

"Nun, ich denke er würde eine Ausnahme machen, wenn Ron ihn zu sehr reizen würde." Das war sehr wohl wahr, aber Sophie wollte noch etwas fragen, das Harry vorhin erwähnt hatte.

"Was meintest du mit „Hermine austesten"?"

"Ich bin auf ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber gespannt, auch wegen Ron. Es ist ein wirres Schieben und Ziehen das sie innerlich zu zerreißen droht."

"Aber du wirst nichts direkt versuchen oder?"

"Nun bei dem Angebot bezüglich der Schule, und jetzt dieser Sache, und dazu noch der Fuchsbau……..nun, es erscheint mir sehr wahrscheinlich, das ich jedes mal, wenn ich auftauche, Hermine's Loyalität ins Wanken gerät. Ich kann mir das Chaos gut vorstellen, was entstanden wäre, wenn ich dort geblieben wäre. Arme Molly und Arthur, sie hätten einen toten Sohn und einen anderen der in St. Mungos leben würde."

"Wenigstens wird es dazu nicht kommen, denn er meinte er würde nichts unternehmen." Harry begann nun zu kichern, während er zum Badezimmer hinüber ging und sich dabei auszog.

"Er sagte nur, um sie zu beruhigen und sich selbst in einem guten Licht darzustellen. Wenn er kommen sollte, wird etwas geschehen, glaub mir das."

"Tue ich das nicht immer?" Er zog sich nun das Hemd über den Kopf.

"Jeder ist irgendwie ein Komödiant."

"Das heisst „comedienne", denn ich bin nun einmal ein Mädchen."

"Glaub mir Sophie, das habe ich bemerkt."

Harry würde Hermine später am Tag schriftlich antworten und Dobby würde den Brief am Montag überbringen. Er wiederholte noch einmal, das Ron bei einer Annahme will kommen war, aber auch, das er sich bis eine Woche vor dem Gerichtsverfahren entschei den müsse, damit sie die Raumverteilung planen konnten. Denn es waren viele Leute für nur drei Badezimmer.

Freitag, 30. Mai 1997

Verzauberungsunterricht, Klassenraum B

15:55 Uhr

"Also gut, ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende." Mit diesen Worten entließ Maloney die Schüler in das Wochenende. Harry blieb allerdings noch kurz zurück.

"Ich komme gleich nach, es gibt noch etwas, das ich mit dem Professor besprachen möchte, etwas, das uns im Sommer helfen könnte." Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gelang diese Täuschung, und Sophie und die anderen verließen sich unterhaltend den Klassen raum. Harry stellte sicher, das die Tür verschlossen war und drehte sich zu Janel Maloney um.

"Bist du bereit, Harry?"

"Der Moment auf den ich gewartet habe."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das einige Leute gerne dafür bezahlen würden für das was gleich ge schehen wird."

"Vielleicht hätten wir die Leute bezahlt Zusehen lassen sollen, das hätte sicher einiges an Geld gebracht."

"Du bist echt ein Geschäftsmann oder?"

"Es kann nie schaden, bei solchen Dingen im Voraus zu planen."

"Weißt du, jeder, der zuhören würde, könnte denken, das wir irgend etwas radikales pla nen."

"Ich wäre das Zielobjekt meiner Klassenkameraden, Professor, egal ob männlich oder weiblich."

"Oh wirklich?"

"Davon solltest du besser ausgehen, aber ich möchte Josh wegen solchen Gerüchten nicht neidisch machen." Maloney hatte wieder den selben frechen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie normalerweise trug, wenn Harry von Lyman sprach.

"Fang gar nicht damit an, Harry." Während dieser Diskussion hatte Maloney mehrere Objekte auf dem Boden verteilt. Es war Harry's private Chance für den Verzauberungs kunstwettbewerb „Air Apparent" von den Olympics.

"Also Reiko erreichte etwas über 6 Minuten mit sieben Objekten, während Drew fünf Minuten mit 8 Objekten erreichte. Jene dort auf dem Boden sind genauso verteilt wie sie die beiden auch hatten, so dass dein Ergebnis recht genau sein dürfte. Bereit?"

"Ja Ma'am, auf Drei." Er atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich, während sie zählte:

"Drei."

"Zwei."

"Eins."

Harry ließ umgehend zwei Objekte empor schweben, einen Baseball und einen beschä digten Computermonitor. Er zählte im Stillen wieder bis zehn und hob dann den Tennis ball an, gefolgt von dem Kinderwagen. Er hielt erneut inne bis seine Magie sie angepasst hatte und griff magisch nach dem Kissen, gefolgt von einem großen Buch. Damit war er bei sechs, und er wollte Drew's Menge und Reiko's Zeit erreichen. Er griff deshalb nach einem kleinen Schrank und einem Reifen. Damit lag er bei acht Objekten, und lag bei 50 Sekunden, womit er 20 Sekunden schneller war als Drew. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch kontrolliert oben behalten.

Er benötigte seine gesamte Konzentration, und später würde er dafür dankbar sein, das es keine Zuschauer gab. Er hielt sie knapp 2 Fuß in der Luft, wobei der Baseball und der Tennisball bei vier Fuß schwebten. Maloney begann nun die Minuten ab der dritten laut zu zählen:

"Drei Minuten Harry."

Der Schweiß war nun auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber er hielt sie weiter in der Luft, während er sich auf den Baseball und den Computerbildschirm konzentrierte.

"Vier Minuten." Die acht Objekte begannen nun langsam zu sinken, aber in nur extrem kleinen Schritten.

"Fünf Minuten." Jetzt sanken sie langsam herab, nachdem Harry Drew's Zeit von 5:09.76 überboten hatte, aber die Gesamt-Sinkrate war sehr gering. Er hielt so lange wie es ihm möglich war durch, aber kurz bevor Maloney die sechs Minuten verkünden wollte, be rührte das vorletzte Objekt, der Tennisball, den Boden. Er sank nun zu Boden und war völlig erschöpft, während Maloney auf die Uhr sah.

"Das war eine Zeit von 5:58.45 Harry, ich sehe jetzt einmal nach deinen Punkten." Der Knotenpunkt war ein Baseball, genauso wie bei den Olympics, und Harry hatte dies auch gewusst.

"Dein Ergebnis liegt bei 544 Punkten Harry, ich kann mich an kein höheres Ergebnis er innern, seit ich hier Lehrerin bin."

"Was war ihr höchster Wert? Sie haben vermutlich mindestens zwei Mal daran teilge nommen oder."

"Nicht in den letzten beiden Jahren, da ich aus bestimmten Gründen an anderen Wett kämpfen teilnahm. Mein Ergebnis im fünften Schuljahr lag bei 401, soweit ich mit ent sinnen kann, wurde ich damit fünfte."

"Das war wirklich gut für einen Schüler dieses Jahrgangs. Dobby!" Der kleine Hauself erschien fast sofort.

"Ja Harry?"

"Bitte hole mir eine kleine Phiole des Pepper-Up Trankes."

"In Ordnung." Er kehrte nach knapp 20 Sekunden wieder zurück. Harry leerte die Phiole und Maloney sah den Effekt fast sofort.

"Du hast einen Vorrat davon bei dir?"

"Das übernehmen die Zwillinge, sie lagern es in ihrem Laden. Ich verwende es nur sel ten, so das es bei mir stärker wirkt als bei ihnen. Ich bevorzuge einfach Dr. Pepper, das hält mich immer wach."

"Du und dein Dr. Pepper, du solltest wirklich einen Liefervertrag oder so mit ihnen ab schließen. Vielleicht kriegst du dafür ja Rabatt." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Harry's Ge sicht.

"Das glauben Sie? Ich frage mich ob nicht vielleicht ein paar Magier für diese Firma ar beiten. Ich denke das werde ich einmal überprüfen." Maloney hatte nur einen Scherz ge macht, aber sie bemerkte das er darauf eingehen würde.

"Denken Sie einfach daran, wer ihnen die Idee gab."

"Das werde ich Ma'am. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen, sonst fragen sie sich noch was ich hier mache."

"Du möchtest ihnen dein Ergebnis nicht mitteilen?"

"Wenn ich ihre Ergebnisse nicht geschlagen hätte würde ich es ihnen sicher sagen. Aber da dies der Fall ist…….nun es würde wie Angeberei aussehen, und das möchte ich nicht tun." Im Hinterkopf hatte Harry immer die Angst vor einem ähnlichen Problem wie mit Ron, obwohl insbesondere Warrick ihm mehrmals gesagt hatte, das Harry's Fähigkeiten aus seiner Sicht eine sehr gute Sache seien.

"Du beschwerst dich nicht wirklich darüber und wir Lehrer fragen uns schon weshalb."

"Das sorgt nur für Probleme, und ich habe schon ohne diese Dinge genügend Probleme."

"Die Worte leben weiter."

"Ich bin der älteste Teenager den ich je getroffen habe." Beide lachten nun und Harry ging dann wieder nach Cortez zurück.

Sonntag, 01. Juni 1997

Verteidigungsunterricht, Klassenraum A

15:00 Uhr

Dies war eine besondere Unterrichtsstunde am Wochenende, denn beide Gruppe aus dem Kampfunterricht waren anwesend. Ripley hatte lange überlegt, wann dieses stattfinden sollte, aber am Ende war er der Ansicht, das es den Siebtklässlern gegenüber nur fair war, das sie Harry in mehr also nur Quidditch-Spielen sahen, bevor sie in diesem Unterricht aufeinander trafen. Er hatte diese besondere Stunde eine Woche zuvor angekündigt, aller dings hatte er nicht gesagt, worum es ging. Dieses Rätsel dauerte gute 20 Minuten, bevor Liesel Matthews diese Information mit ihrem Freund, Jim Bouton teilte, der dem Kurs der Siebtklässler in diesem Fach angehörte. Er berichtete ihr, das er die selbe Nachricht bekommen habe, und sie verbreitete sich danach binnen 10 Minuten. Es gab die verrück testen Überlegungen worum es ging und ob es nicht vielleicht eine Reihe von Einzel-Du ellen sein könnte. Die Siebtklässler gehörten in diesem Fach nicht zu den besten, da sie keinen überragenden Schüler in diesem Fach hatten, und der Doppelsieg von Harry und Drew in den hierzu gehörenden Wettkämpfen hatte ihnen das sehr deutlich gemacht. Es sah in der Tat so aus, als wenn Fred und George die besten Schüler ihres Jahrgangs in diesem Fach waren, und beide gehörten nur zur normalen Gruppe, und beide waren auch sehr froh darüber. Beide hatten lange genug mit Harry trainiert um zu wissen, das keiner von ihnen eine Chance gegen ihn haben würde, außer Harry war an Beinen und Armen verletzt. Und selbst dann nur mit einem großen Vielleicht.

Jede Klasse bestand aus 10 Schülern, und alle kannten sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Harry bildete hier eine Ausnahme, denn er kannte nur insgesamt sechs Siebtklässler und alle anderen sahen für ihn fast gleich aus. Ripley betrat heute als letzter den Klassenraum und versammelte alle um ihn herum.

"Also gut, dies ist die erste und vermutlich letzte gemeinsame Stunde beider Klassen in diesem Jahr. Siebtklässler, dies wird euer letztes Gruppenduell, oder so etwas in der Art, bevor wir nächste Woche mit den Vorbereitungen auf die NEWT beginnen. Sechstkläss ler, dies ist nichts anderes als eine Übung, eine einfache ÜBUNG. Sie werden bis auf weiteres eure Klassen am Dienstag Nachmittag ersetzen, wobei die Siebtklässler morgen nicht erscheinen müssen. Diese Übung wurde in der Vergangenheit noch nie veranstaltet, sprich das wir beide Klassen zusammen legen, aber ich möchte etwas Abwechslung in eure Duelle bringen. Ursprünglich waren drei Gruppenduelle im Schuljahr geplant, aber der Angriff der Werwölfe hat diese Pläne zunichte gemacht. Der Plan für heute sieht fol gendermaßen aus: ihr habt 10 Einzelduelle gegen einander, gefolgt von einem Gruppen Duell, das maximal 30 Minuten dauern wird. Noch irgend welche Fragen?"

"Wie werden die Einzelduelle ausgewählt?"

"Durch zufällige Auswahl Amanda, jeder Teilnehmer wird aus einem Hut einen Namen ziehen. Für einen Sieg oder die Niederlage wird es keine Punkte geben, denn ihr be kommt alleine für die Teilnahme die volle Punktzahl. Ich möchte euch außerdem bitten, euer Bestes in beiden Übungen zu geben, denn die Teilnahme ist ebenfalls für eure Ab schlussnoten wichtig. Jeder, der nicht sein bestes gibt, wird Punkte verlieren. Selbst wenn jemand einen überlegenen Duellisten zieht, zum Beispiel Harry, dann solltet ihr immer noch euer bestes geben. Also gut, hier sind zwei Hüte. In einem sind die Namen der Siebtklässler, im anderen die der anderen Jahrgangsgruppe. Ich werde einen Namen aus dem Hut der Siebtklässler ziehen, und der gezogene wird einen Namen aus dem anderen Hut ziehen." Er griff in den Hut der Siebtklässler und zog ein Stück Papier heraus.

"Ken Nolan, du bist der erste. Zieh bitte deinen Gegner." Ken gehörte zu Jefferson, und keiner der Gruppenmitglieder außerhalb von Jefferson kannte ihn. Er war in seinem Jahr gang einer der besten in diesem Fach, was aber bei den Siebtklässlern nicht viel hieß, au ßer das er wirklich gut sein musste. Er würde später in seinen NEWT ein "O" als Gesamt note erhalten. Er griff nun in den Hut und zog einen Namen heraus.

"Sophie Weir."

Sophie sah zu Ripley, und fragte dann auf eine Weise, die sehr stark an Harry erinnerte:

"Was sind die Bedingungen?" Ripley vermutete, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, das Harry mit Sophie trainiert hatte. Dies war seine Gelegenheit, es herauszufinden, und er war durchaus erfreut, das Sophie als erste antreten musste.

"Das ist eine gute Frage, Sophie. Keine dunklen Zauber, denn das alleine würde dich au tomatisch in die Krankenstation bringen. Bitte genauso wie in den anderen Duellen wäh rend des Jahres. Das Duell endet, sobald der Gegner den Zauberstab des anderen besitzt, allerdings OHNE Aufrufzauber! Er muss mit der Hand aufgenommen werden. Ihr werdet in 10 Metern Entfernung zu einander beginnen. Nehmt bitte eure Positionen ein." Sophie und Ken gingen in die Mitte der Straße und nahmen die nötige Entfernung zu einander ein.

"Fangt an."

Sophie warf sich direkt flach auf den Boden und zog dabei ihren Zauberstab:

"REPULSAR!"

Nolan's Stunner flog genau in die Richtung wo sie gerade noch stand, während ihr Puls zauber ihn direkt am Kinn traf. Er war aber weit genug entfernt als das es ihm nicht den Unterkiefer brach, aber trotzdem landete er sehr unsanft auf dem Boden. Fast genauso wie Sophie, mit der Ausnahme das sie sofort aufsprang und ihn mit einem weiteren Zauber traf:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Zauber traf seinen linken Fuß. Es war aber ein klarer Treffer und er wurde sofort ein gefroren. Die ganze Aktion hatte keine 5 Sekunden gedauert. Sophie ging nun hinüber und nahm den Zauberstab auf, der noch nicht einmal für einen zweiten Zauber bereit ge wesen war. Sie reichte ihn nun einem sehr neugierigen Ripley, der sich umdrehte und zu Harry sah. Harry lächelte nur ob der Zufriedenheit des Lehrers, während seine Freundin herüber kam und ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte. Nolan wurde wieder aufgeweckt und es dauerte einen Moment, in dem er sein Kinn rieb aber insgesamt blieb er sehr ru hig. Alle nahmen an das Harry's Freundin später von ihm Hilfe bekommen würde.

"Also gut, nach diesem Aufwärmen geht es nun weiter. Das war wirklich gut, Sophie. Als nächstes kommt Eric Roth. Eric, zieh bitte deinen Gegner." Eric Roth war einer der bei den Siebtklässler aus Cortez, und er war mit der Gruppe durchaus sehr gut befreundet.

Eric zog Amanda Knight, und besiegte sie binnen zwei Minuten, wobei er eine Kombina tion aus Geschwindigkeit und gezielten Zaubern verwendete. Knight war zwar deutlich stärker, aber sie war deutlich langsamer als Roth, der zu den besten Quodpot-Spielern von Cortez gehörte. Nach diesem Duell kam der Siebtklässler Bill Broyles, der Harold Abra hams in fast der selben Zeit besiegte. Die Siebtklässler, welche auf Grund dieser Auswahlmethode Angst vor einer Blamage hatten, wurden nun etwas selbstsicherer…….obwohl das vermutlich etwas voreilig war, da Roth ihr zweitbester Kämpfer war, gefolgt von Broyles.

Liesel Matthews traf zum Glück nicht auf ihren Freund, Jim Bouton, und besiegte die Siebtklässlerin Marissa Silver aus Shawnee binnen einer Minute. Liesel war zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie Harry oder Drew, aber ein Duell zwischen ihr und Sophie um den dritten Rang wäre sehr interessant und ausgeglichen. Dieses würde man im siebten Schuljahr genauer beobachten müssen.

Die Siebtklässlerin aus Jefferson, Kate Bigelow erwischte nun Reiko, und beide hatten das längste Duell des Tages, bevor Reiko, die in deutlich besserer Form war, sie am Ende durch ihre größere Geschicklichkeit besiegen konnte. Ripley fragte sich nun, wie sie wohl bei dem Dodge-a-thon abgeschnitten hätte. Einer ihrer Vorteile war aber auch, das Bige low nicht in der Lage war, sehr schnell Zauber zu sprechen.

Jim Bouton war der nächste, und er zog Claudia. Bouton war der beste Athlet in seiner Klasse, und er machte sehr deutlich das Claudia definitiv nicht so sportlich war wie er………nein, sie war nicht übergewichtig, außer man verglich sie mit einem Modell, aber Bouton erschöpfte sie innerhalb des drei minütigen Kampfes. Es stand jetzt 3 zu 3, und die Siebtklässler wussten, das sie gegen Harry oder Drew absolut keine Chance ha ben würden, weshalb sie die anderen beiden Kämpfe gewinnen mussten, um zumindest einen Gleichstand erreichen zu können.

Steve Hovely, ein Siebtklässler aus Proctor, überraschte viele, als er Eric Liddell binnen weniger Augenblicke mittels einer wahren Flut von Rictusempra und dem Kitzelfluch, den er bevorzugte, besiegte. Dadurch war Lid dell derart beschäftigt, das er sich kaum wehren konnte, so das er bald am Boden lag und Hovely seinen Zauberstab hielt.

Ed Lattimore kam als nächstes, und er zog Ray Elwood's Namen. Die Gruppe war etwas hin und her gerissen, denn Lattimore war ein Hauskamerad, aber da die Siebtklässler Lat timore anfeuerten…….nun, sie sollten sich nicht entscheiden können, da Elwood seinen stärksten Schild aufbaute und alle Zauber von Lattimore solange abwehrte, bis er nahe genug heran war, um ihm einen Stunner direkt zwischen die Augen zu setzen. Es war er staunlich, aber nun stand es 4 zu 4.

Mike Marshall, ein Siebtklässler aus Jefferson, trat nun vor und zog einen Namen:

"Harry Potter."

Während die beiden Schüler ihre Positionen einnahmen, hatte Ripley noch eine Bitte.

"Harry, dürfte ich dich um etwas bitten."

"Was denn Sir?"

"Verwende bitte nicht deinen Schnell-Zug-Trick. Wir wissen bereits, das du schneller bist als irgend jemand hier im Raum. Und das schließt mich mit ein. Versuch bitte dieses Mal etwas anderes." Marshall, der im Innern schon mit seiner Niederlage rechnete, war nicht sehr begeistert über diese Bitte.

"Einen Moment bitte, Professor Ripley, ich bin nicht begeistert über diese Regel. Gestat ten sie ihm bitte, sein Bestes mir gegenüber zu verwenden. Dank der Regeln ist es mög lich das ich viel Glück habe und ihn trotzdem erwische, aber welchen Sinn hätte es, wenn er derart eingeschränkt wäre?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, es bereitete ihm nämlich keine Probleme.

"Wofür ihr euch entscheidet, es ist mir Recht." Da sein Vorschlag nicht erwünscht war, trat Ripley zurück.

"Nun gut, auf mein Signal."

"BEGINN!"

Harry's Zauberstab blitzte auf und Marshall lag unsanft auf seinem Rücken, und sein Kopf schlug auf den Boden. Harry hatte keinen Stupefy verwendet, sondern nur einen Repulsar……aber das Auftreffen des Kopfes von Marshall auf den Boden ließ diesen fast sofort ohnmächtig werden. Marshall hatte gerade begonnen seinen Zauber zu sprachen, aber der Rest war auf Grund des Aufpralls Geschichte. Harry trat hinüber und nahm den Zauberstab auf, welchen er Ripley reichte. Die Siebtklässler, welche fast alle seinen Re ducto-Wettkampf gesehen hatten, waren trotzdem erstaunt.

"Hey, er wollte das ich mein bestes gebe oder?" die Sechstklässler, welche diese Art der Duelle schon öfter gesehen hatten, lachten über die erstaunten Gesichter der Siebtkläss ler. Harry empfand einigen Respekt für seinen Gegner, das dieser auf die Hilfe verzichte te, und das würde er ihm auch nach dem Unterricht sagen.

Das letzte Paar war Drew gegen den Siebtklässler aus Shawnee, Bobby Lasko. Lasko hat te diesen Unterricht mit viel Mühe erreicht, und hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren mit Mühe das Minimum an Ergebnissen erbringen können. Er hatte kein Problem mit Dro gen, oder ein Problem mit Jungen/Mädchen, er interessierte sich einfach nicht mehr da für. Murray und Heyman hatten versucht, ihn zu einer Beratung zu bewegen, aber Las ko's reiche Eltern hatten jedes mal eingegriffen und gesagt, es wäre alles in Ordnung.

Und heute war sehr viel nicht in Ordnung, denn Drew statuierte heute ein Example an ihm, in dem er ihn mit mehreren schwachen Pulszaubern in die Gelenke Angriff. Lasko schoss mehrere halbherzige Stunner ab, aber Drew rückte trotzdem mit jedem Angriff einen Meter weiter vor, und binnen zwei Minuten lag Lasko am Boden. Ein enttäuschter Drew trat nun zu den anderen Sechstklässlern hinüber, während Lasko wieder aufstand. Die anderen Siebtklässler sahen ihn eher genervt an, woraufhin er sagte:

"Es sind doch nur noch vier Wochen bis zum Abschluss." Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hat te er sich angestrengt, so dass er den letzten Monat vor dem Abschluss problemlos igno rieren konnte. Ripley schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf, da Lasko eigentlich sehr viel Poten tial besaß.

"Also nun zum Team-Wettbewerb. Wie ich sehe, geht ihr alle davon aus das er den nor malen Gruppenduellen ähneln wird, oder etwas ähnlichem. Definitiv nicht. Ihr beginnt je weils am entgegen gesetzen Ende der Straße. Das Ziel ist es, die Flagge des anderen Teams zu erobern, die sich an ihrem Startpunkt befindet. Ihr dürft jede Taktik die euch einfällt benutzen, aber die Regeln im Bezug auf die Zauber gelten weiterhin. Ach ja, es ist verboten die Flagge des anderen Teams über den Aufruf-Zauber herüber zu holen, aber das gilt nicht für eure eigene Flagge. Ihr habt fünf Minuten Zeit, eure Strategie vor zubereiten, die Sechstklässler bitte nach Links, die anderen nach Rechts." Die Siebtkläss ler unterhielten sich bereits leise murmelnd, da sie sich sicher waren, das sie nicht gewin nen konnten. Die Sechstklässler wollten die Stunde so schnell wie möglich beenden da mit sie ihr freies Wochenende genießen konnten. Alle sahen nun zu Harry, der dieses Spiel bereits in der Schule gespielt hatte aber das war sehr lange her. Er betrachtete nun das Ende der Straße wo sie sich befanden genauer, und wurde nun von Ripley unterbro chen.

"Verwende bitte nicht den Pink-Zauber auf eure Flagge, Harry, das wäre sehr un-Gentle man-Like, wie ihr Briten sagen würdet."

"Sie ruinieren gerade meine gesamten Pläne, Professor Ripley." Ripley lachte nun.

"Wie viele Zehntel einer Sekunde brauchtest du, um Mike auszuschalten? Du wirst es schon überleben. Keine Tarnzauber oder derartiges bitte." Er ging wieder an seinen Platz zurück, nachdem er Lattimore gesagt hatte, worüber Harry und er gesprochen hatten.

"Nun, ich hatte es so oder so nicht geplant, aber egal. Also gut, wir werden hier wie auf einem Fußball-Feld vorgehen…..entschuldigt auf einem Soccer-Feld. Drew und ich wer den die Flagge verteidigen, da wir beiden beim Zaubern die größte Reichweite haben. Harold, Amanda, ihr beiden haltet euch bitte auf der rechten Seite, Eric und Claudia bitte auf der linken. Der Rest bildet die Speerspitze. Reiko, Sophie, ihr beiden agiert im vorde ren Mittelfeld, und bleibt dort bitte. Ray, Liesel, ihr bildet mit der selben Aufgabenstel lung die rechte Flanke sozusagen. Ich teile euch als Partner ein, da jeweils einer von euch ein Schild aufbauen wird und der andere den Angriff übernehmen wird. Bleibt bitte in eu ren Bereichen, so dass ihr nicht von Zaubern aus eurem Rücken heraus getroffen werdet. Drew und ich übernehmen die mittlere Verteidigung und werden durch die Mitte feuern. Die Vorderleute verwenden bitte hauptsächlich den Repulsar, den ihr bitte so oft wie ir gend möglich abfeuert um sie beschäftigt zu halten. Die Leute im Mittelfeld halten sich bitte an ihre Positionen und ihr versucht bitte, die Schilde, die sie vermutlich aufbauen, auszuschalten. Noch Fragen dazu?" Es schien hier keine zu geben.

"Gut. Also, wir werden uns erst um ihre Flagge kümmern, nachdem mindestens fünf von ihnen ausgeschaltet sind. Sobald wir dazu übergehen, möchte ich das die Vorderleute sich langsam entlang der Straße vor bewegen, während wir anderen sie mit Zaubern beschäf tigt halten. Geht bitte auf eure entsprechenden Straßenseiten, aber wartet bis das Startsi gnal ertönt." Dies taten sie und sie bemerkte, das sich auch die Gegner verteilten. Harry hatte nun eine letzte Frage, welche er in Richtung des Lehrers rief.

"Professor Ripley! Was ist, wenn wir unbeabsichtigt ihre Flagge zerstören?"

"Dann verliert ihr!"

Damit war das letzte Problem gelöst. Ripley wartete nun bis alle still standen, bevor er rief:

"BEGINNT!"

Die Siebtklässler hatten sich für eine völlig andere Taktik als die von Harry entschieden: sie gingen direkt zum Frontalangriff über, wobei sie wohl hofften, das der Überra schungsmoment es ihnen erlauben würde, die Flagge zu erobern. Harry rief nun:

"HALTET EUCH AN DEN PLAN UND BEGINNT JETZT!"

Während er dies rief belegte er die vorderen Siebtklässler mit einem Erdbebenzauber, wodurch diese sofort von den Beinen geworfen wurden. Die Vorderleute erreichten rela tiv schnell ihre Positionen, aber Eric und Claudia entschieden sich gegen den Schild und feuerten kurz hinter einander mehrere Repulsar auf die Gegner ab, wodurch diese kurz aufgehalten wurden. Harold und Amanda hielten sich etwas weiter zurück als Harry lieb war, aber Harold aktivierte seinen Schild, während Amanda sich auf jene am Boden konzentrierte, damit diese dort blieben. Die Leute im Mittelfeld reagierten so wie abgesprochen und begannen Stunner auf jene am Boden abzufeuern, während Reiko und Liesel mit ihren ersten Zaubern jeweils einen Gegner ausschalteten. Bouton und Lattimore schienen sie zu führen, und sie schrien ihre Teamkameraden an, vorzustoßen, während sie sich im Hintergrund hielten, um ihre Seite der Kämpfe zu "steuern". Harry bemerkte dies und sagte etwas zu Drew.

"Hol dir Bouton, ich übernehme Ed. Stupefy, JETZT!" Beide begannen nun die Anführer der Siebtklässler mit Stunnern zu belegen. Liesel, hatte aus unbekannten gründen heraus damit begonnen raucherzeugende Zauber zu verwenden, und die beiden Anführer der Sechstklässler nutzten nun den daraus resultierenden Vorteil, da sie davon ausgingen, das Lattimore und Bouton sich nicht weiter bewegen würden.

Dies stellte sich auch als korrekt heraus, da es ihnen gelang, Bouton praktisch sofort aus zuschalten, während sie Lattimore beschäftigt hielten. Es reichte zwar nicht um ihn aus zuschalten, aber es lenkte ihn doch sehr wichtige Sekunden lang ab.

Die Sechstklässler hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Spieler verloren, während die Gegner nur noch zu siebt waren…….in der Pokersprache gesprochen, waren sie in Pro blemen, und das machte sich bemerkbar. Sie zogen sich allerdings auch nicht zurück, und Ken Nolan und Bill Broyles gelang es sich auf den Rhythmus von Amanda Knight und Harold Abrahams einzustellen, welche sich beim Feuern und dem Schild abwechselten, und diesen Wechsel nutzten sie dazu, genau in dem Moment bei ihnen durchzubrechen, ohne sie auch nur zu bedrängen. Nolan traf direkt auf Ray Elwood, den er umstiess, wäh rend Broyles Liesel Matthews überwand. Er war damit nur noch 5 Meter von der Flagge entfernt und er begann innerlich zu jubeln. Es waren nur noch zwei Hindernisse vor ihm.

Harry Potter und Drew Baylor.

Die Rauchzauber hatten ihre Positionen bisher vor ihm verborgen, und er hatte angenom men, das sie sich weiter bewegt hatten, auf die Flagge der Siebtklässler zu. Drew nahm sich dieses Problems an, während Harry ihre Gegner weiter hinten beschäftigt hielt. Er traf Broyles mit einem Stunner direkt zwischen die Augen, während Liesel ihn im selben Moment von hinten mit einem traf. Er würde später mit riesigen Kopfschmerzen und leichten Rückenschmerzen aufwachen. Ray erholte sich als erster von seinem Zusam menprall mit Nolan, und betäubte ihn sofort. Damit verblieben nur noch vier Siebtklässler und Harry gab den Startbefehl für den "Coup de Grace".

"VORWÄRTS ZU DER FLAGGE! MITTELFELD HALTET SIE BESCHÄFTIGT!"

Claudia und Amanda waren beide ausgeschaltet worden, aber Eric und Harold, die schnellsten Läufer der Klasse, liefen beide los, während Sophie, Reiko und die anderen wie verrückt mit Repulsar um sich warfen, als wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge. Dadurch waren ihre verbliebenen Gegner derart abgelenkt, das sie die Läufer ignorieren mussten, und das gab am Ende den Ausschlag. Das "Feld" war insgesamt nur 40 Meter lang, von der einen Flagge zur anderen gesehen, weshalb das ganze nicht sehr lange dauerte. Ha rold war auf der kurzen Distanz der schnellere, und traf wenige Augenblicke vor Eric dort ein. Lattimore wollte gerade den finalen Angriff beginnen, als er dies bemerkte, und setzte sich sofort wieder. Ripley trat nun in die Mitte.

"GAME OVER!"

Nun senkten alle ihre Zauberstäbe, und jene die Bewusstlos waren, wurden wieder ge weckt. Die Sechstklässler hatten nur zwei Mitglieder verloren, während ihre Gegner am Ende Sieben und ihre Flagge verloren hatten. Harry und Drew waren insgesamt nicht wirklich gefordert worden, weshalb das Ergebnis bei weitem nicht so knapp war, wie es schien. Ripley ging bei der Nachbesprechung erstaunlich freundlich mit den Siebtkläss lern um, selbst nach dieser Blamage. Ken Nolan und Bill Broyles, welche unbestritten die besten ihres Teams gewesen waren, waren als einzigste aus Great Lakes in diesem Jahr zur Aurorenakademie zugelassen worden, wobei es bei Broyles als zehntem von zehn Plätzen sehr knapp geworden war. Harry war für seine Strategie gelobt worden, obwohl er sagte, sie wäre nur gelungen, weil sein Team sich daran gehalten hatte, insbesondere ob des Überraschungsangriffs der Siebtklässler.

Insgesamt war es ein sehr angenehmer Jahresabschluss für die Schüler dieser Klasse ge wesen. Für die Siebtklässler bedeutete der nächste Monat nun die Vorbereitungen auf die NEWT sowie die NEWT selbst. Die Sechstklässler würden ihrem normalen Stundenplan folgen, abgesehen von einer Änderung. Ripley wies sie an, sich Ideen für weitere Mas senduelle zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zu überlegen. Er würde die beste Idee aus wählen und sie im ersten Duell verwenden.

Freitag, 06. Juni 1997

Speisesaal, Great Lakes

Mittagszeit

Dies war während des Mittagessens eine Besonderheit, da es hier um Post ging, die auch die Muggelbereiche betraf. Die SAT-Ergebnisse waren eingetroffen, zumindest für den Großteil der Sechstklässler sowie ein paar Siebtklässler, die sich um eine Verbesserung ihrer Noten bemüht hatten. Die Umschläge wurden von den Hauselfen an die Schüler übergeben, und es sei als Beweis für das Vertrauen der Schulleitung in ihn angemerkt, das es Dobby erlaubt wurde, die Umschläge zu überreichen. Fred nahm sie Dobby ab und George legte einen Schallschutzzauber um den Tisch.

"Also gut, wer zu erst……hmmmm." Claudia war damit gar nicht einverstanden.

"HEY, gebt sie uns einfach!" Da sie die beiden nicht auseinander halten konnten, waren Claudia und Reiko dazu übergegangen, sie einfach "Zwilling" zu nennen, während der Rest in der Regel die Namen Gred und Forge verwendete. Mit Ausnahme von Harry, aber auch er hatte Sophie die Lösung nicht verraten.

"Nein, das werden wir öffentlich machen! Ihr werdet es doch so oder so erzählen, und George hat sichergestellt, das nur wir es hören." Marie saß mit ihren Zimmerkolleginnen noch an einem anderen Tisch, obwohl es vermutlich nur noch gut zwei Dates dauern wür de, bis Drew und sie ein Paar waren.

"Oh na gut, lasst es uns einfach hinter uns bringen." Fred schloss kurz die Augen und hielt dann einen der Umschläge empor, den er nun öffnete und den Namen vorlas.

"Jonas Daniel Steele. Daniel ist wirklich ein schöner Name. Kennen wir irgend einen Da niel, George?"

"Gab es nicht einen in unserem Schuljahr in Hogwarts?" Fred kratzte sich am Kopf, und wollte gerade antworten, als…….

"Öffne einfach den Umschlag!" Sagte nun Claudia, und nicht Jonas, der dies eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Fred öffnete den Umschlag und sagte gleichzeitig.

"Hey, beruhige dich einfach, Claudia Jean, ich bin sicher, das du gut abgeschlossen hast. Jonas, deine Punkte sind: mündlich 550 und 590 schriftlich. Was auch immer das bedeu ten mag. Dein Gesamtergebnis liegt damit bei 1140." Das war nun ein wirklich gutes Er gebnis, wenn man bedachte, das Jonas sich erst knapp 2 Tage vor Anmeldeschluss für diesen Test entschieden hatte. Theoretisch würde dies zwar verhindern, das Jonas ein Vir ginia Cavalier werden könnte, aber Michael Steele hatte seinem Sohn versichert, das er seine Verbindungen nutzen würden, damit dieser die Chance erhielt und er würde sein möglichstes tun……und dies galt nicht nur für Jonas. Außerdem gab es noch die Mög lichkeit über den magischen Weg zu helfen.

"Das ist weit besser, als ich gedacht hätte, und gar nicht einmal so schlecht." Hier muss ten die anderen Lächeln, während Fred den nächsten zufälligen Umschlag nahm.

"Reiko Elizabeth Aylesworth, ein weiterer interessanter Vorname. Sehr Britisch, und wirklich königlich. Also gut: 700 mündlich und 650 schriftlich. Dein Gesamtergebnis liegt bei 1350. Das ist gar nicht schlecht für eine Sportlerin." Reiko war damit sehr zu frieden, wenn man bedachte das sie sich bei weitem nicht so intensiv vorbereitet hatte wie Sophie und Claudia, denn sie hatte sie erst kurz vor Weihnachten für den Test ent schieden. Sie selbst hielt sich übrigens nicht wirklich für eine Sportlerin, sondern für eine Schülerin, die sehr gut in Form war. Fred fuhr nun fort.

"Als nächstes haben wir hier Warrick Martin Forrester. Ich wette das es viele Martins in deiner Familie gibt. Wie zum Beispiel deinen Cousin vor wenigen Monaten. Warrick Junge, deine Ergebnisse sind 490 mündlich und 650 schriftlich. Also insgesamt 1140, genau wie Jonas. Ich hoffe ihr habt beide nicht unter einander gewettet." Warrick seufzte nun erleichtert, denn er hatte befürchtet, das sein Ergebnis noch schlechter als das von Harry sein könnte. Nebenbei hatten Jonas und er wirklich darüber gewettet und die Wette würde nun für etwas anderes genutzt werden.

"Harry James Potter, unser Bruder und Geschäftspartner, der diese Tests nur ablegte, um zu verhindern, das er seiner Freundin Tampons kaufen musste, wenn man jedenfalls den Gerüchten glauben schenkt." Dies hatte zur Folge, das alle am Tisch laut lachen mussten, und es war von Vorteil, das niemand etwas zu Essen im Mund hatte. Sophie deutete nun laut lachend auf Harry.

"Ich hoffe du verstehst nun, was geschehen kann, wenn man solche Scherze macht oder? Sie können dich noch lange danach verfolgen." Harry hatte nun ein recht pompösen Ge sichtsausdruck.

"Damals war es witzig, und das ist es heute noch und ich schäme mich nicht dafür."

"Wenn wir das nur hätten erleben können. Also gut, Harry dein mündliches Ergebnis liegt bei 500 und im schriftlichen Teil bei 600. Das ist gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Wir haben dich nie gefragt, aber wie gut waren deine muggelbezogenen Noten?"

"Gar nicht so schlecht, ich war in der Regel immer einer der Besten in der Klasse. Es war allerdings bei den Dursley's nicht einfach zu lernen. Sind 1100 insgesamt gut?" Sophie's Grinsen reichte ihm eigentlich als Antwort.

"Wenn man bedenkt das du die Tests eigentlich nicht ablegen wolltest ist es wirklich ex trem gut. Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf dich." Mehr musste Harry nicht hören, und er wollte trotzdem noch immer nicht auf eine Universität gehen. Dieses mal würde keiner ihn einfach anmelden, denn Harry würde die Anmeldung selbst bei Murray abgeben müs sen, damit sie die Ergebnisse frei- und weitergab. Er war aber trotzdem noch immer der schlechteste in der Gruppe, aber damit hatte er gerechnet.

"Es fehlen nur noch drei, und als nächstes kommt Andrew Mitchell Baylor, der einzigste Sohn des Auroren-Chefs von Milwaukee und ein möglicher Präsidentschaftskandidat der Magical United States. Das hoffen wir jedenfalls. Merlin nur weiss, wie viele Sümpfe wir dann als Vertragspartner verkaufen könnten. Drew, Deine Ergebnisse sind: 750 mündlich und 750 schriftlich. Also insgesamt 1500, und selbst uns ist klar, das dieses Ergebnis ver dammt gut ist." Drew wirkte sehr zufrieden und er erklärte nun auch wieso.

"Das sind 10 beziehungsweise 40 Punkte mehr als bei meinen Schwestern, weshalb ich mich auf das nächste Treffen freue. Sie haben mich als Kind jedes mal damit aufgezogen. Har Har." Drew's derzeitiger Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, aber alle am Tisch sahen ein, das dies einen sehr guten Grund hatte. Rivalitäten in der Familie wa ren der Grund, und besonders die Zwillinge verstanden ihn wirklich gut.

"Und das obwohl du das College weiterhin nicht besuchen möchtest."

"Warten wir ab……..schauen wir das geschieht, in der Beziehung ist bei mir noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen." Drew war sich bei der ganzen Sache noch nicht wirklich si cher, da er nicht gerne auf der Akademie sein wollte, wenn seine Mutter als Präsident schaftskandidatin antrat, denn dies könnte zu Problemen mit den Lehrern führen. Michael Chabon würde sich nicht zur Wiederwahl stellen, da er die maximale Amtszeit erreicht hatte, und die Wahlen von 1998 würden in 17 Monaten seinen Nachfolger bestimmen.

"Claudia Jean Cregg, hier ist dein Leben……Ergebnis……was auch immer. 700 münd lich und 770 schriftlich. Insgesamt damit 1470." Claudia war eigentlich keine reine Schü lerin, und hatte erst mit dem ernsthaften Lernen begonnen, als sie von zu Hause fort war. Sie hatte sehr hart daran gearbeitet um ihren jetzigen Stand zu erreichen, und diese Er gebnisse stellten sie mehr als nur zufrieden. Wenn jemand Probleme haben könnte, bei ihrer Wunsch-Universität aufgenommen zu werden dann war es definitiv Nicht Claudia.

"Also, damit sind wir fertig. Essen wir weiter."

"HEY!" Fred saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt direkt neben Sophie, hielt sich bei diesem Ausruf einen Finger in sein Ohr.

"Sophie Natalie Weir, Alter 17 Jahre, und das Glanzlicht in den Augen eines besonderen walisisch-englischen Jungen. Und in unseren ebenfalls, sofern wir dies zugeben dürfen, ohne das Harry und hinaus wirft. Sophie, du hast 800 im mündlichen und 760 im schrift lichen Teil erreicht, damit insgesamt 1560. Meinen Glückwunsch, Sophie, du bist damit die Gruppenbeste mit einem Vorsprung von 60 Punkten. Ich weiss nicht ob dies dir viel oder wenig bedeutet, aber dies ist deine Krone." Sophie war schlicht sprachlos, denn Har ry war unter anderem Aufgesprungen und hatte sie so fest umarmt, das sie Luftnot be kam.

"Das ist fürchterlich, und dann noch ein Achthunderter Ergebnis."

"Ich war wirklich gut, oder?"

"Wie haben Ned und Jason abgeschnitten?"

"Ned hat mir berichtet, das er sich kaum vorbereitete und mit Mühe die Aufnahme in Illi nois schaffte. Er hat mir aber sein Ergebnis nicht genannt, und Jason hab ich nie gefragt. Ned's Noten waren allerdings schon immer sehr gut. Jason hatte ein Gesamtergebnis von 1540, und er hatte nie Probleme, an die Northwestern zu kommen." Die Northwestern war eine berühmte Schule, und Jason Weir hatte nur mit viel Glück die Aufnahme ge schafft, obwohl er ein überragendes Ergebnis in seinen SAT erreicht hatte. George ent fernte nun den Zauber vom Tisch und alle Sechstklässler, die den Test abgelegt hatten, begannen sich zu unterhalten. Ray Elwood hatte insgesamt 1570 erreicht, und damit das beste Ergebnis ihrer Klasse, direkt gefolgt von Sophie. Insgesamt waren die Sechstkläss ler im Schnitt 15 Punkte besser als die derzeitigen Siebtklässler, allerdings hatte niemand das Idealergebnis von Jennifer Keller mit 1600 erreicht, das bisher nur von Mi chelle Ga noff im Vorjahr erreicht worden war.

Die Noten in Great Lakes würden um den 15. Juli herum vergeben, abgesehen von den OWL's und NEWT's, wobei diese für jene, die das College besuchen wollten, nicht aus schlaggebend waren. Dobby würde ihre Umschläge abholen, und für den Abend war eine Art Kriegsrat geplant, um sich zu entscheiden, wo sie sich bewerben würden. Ein weite rer Vorteil der Tatsache das die amerikanische magische Welt so viele Patente besaß war, das die Gebühren für die ersten 10 Universitäten bereits abgedeckt waren. Diese Gebüh ren konnten sehr hoch sein, wenn ein Schüler sich alle Optionen offen halten wollte, denn die meisten Schüler von Great Lakes entschieden sich für die Gesamtmenge von 10.

Samstag, 14. Juni 1997

10:00 Uhr

Stadion Great Lakes

Der stellvertretende Schulleiter, David Heyman, hatte dieses mal das Los gezogen, das erste Spiel des Tages anzukündigen. Murray waren in diesem Jahr zum ersten Mal eben falls dafür eingeteilt worden, obwohl Murray bisher nicht ausgelost worden war.

"Herzlich willkommen zum letzten sportlichen Wochenende dieses Schuljahres. Das ers te Quidditchspiel wird zwischen Shawnee und Cortez ausgetragen. Sollte Cortez gewin nen oder unentschieden spielen, stehen sie als Gesamtsieger im Quidditch fest." Hier be gannen die Fans von Cortez zu jubeln, unter denen auch viele ehemalige Schüler waren. Dies war ihr großer Tag, denn sie könnten ihr altes Haus als Gesamtsieger im Quidditch erleben. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, das Murray bereits die geplante Rekrutierungsstrate gie der Euro-Liga kannte, welche einen erstaunlichen Vorschlag für die anderen drei Schulen beinhaltete. Besonders der zweite Teil gefiel ihr sehr, und sie würde ihn sehr ge nau mit den anderen Schülleitern, Robert Clary, James Morrison, und Beau Shupe be sprechen…….während sie sich sofort gegen den ersten Teil aussprach. Ihre sarkastische Antwort an die Delegation lautete:

"Also würden wir ein ähnliches System wie die Muggeluniversitäten bekommen? Mit ih rer perversen Art zu rekrutieren? Wieviele tausende Dollar erhalten sie dafür, das sie die se Dinge vorschlagen!?"

Dies hatte sie schlagartig verstummen lassen, aber sie ahnte bereits, das sie es erneut ver suchen würden. Sie hatte sich sofort per Flohnetzwerk bei der zuständigen Direktorin für die Ausbildung in der magischen Regierung, Andrea Fox, gemeldet, und sie war eben falls der Ansicht, das es weiterhin bei Härtefallentscheidungen wie bei Harry bleiben würde. Fox hatte damals nicht direkt für Harry gegenzeichnen müssen, aber sie war trotz dem durch Murray informiert worden, bevor diese Harry akzeptiert hatte.

"Und hier sind die Spieler! Für Shawnee:"

"Als Hüter, ein Sechstklässler aus Manistee, Michigan: Tim Spooneybarger!"

"Als Sucher und gleichzeitig als Kapitän, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Akron, Ohio: Paul Zuvella!"

"Als Beater, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Muncie, Indiana: Joey Devine!"

"Als zweiter Beater, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Appleton, Wisconsin: Peter Smith!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem fünften Schuljahr, aus Coralville, Iowa: Mike Kelly!"

"Als zweiter Jäger, aus dem fünften Schuljahr, aus Memphis, Tennessee: Scott Thorman!"

"Als dritter Jäger, aus dem siebten Schuljahr, aus Chicago, Illinois: Paul Bako!"

Durch puren Zufall bestand das Team von Shawnee als einzigstes nur aus Jungen. Paul Zuvella war deshalb zu Murray gegangen, um seine Entscheidung ihr zu erklären, um mögliche Proteste zu unterbinden. Sie hatte ihn beim Wort genommen und am Ende hatte sich keines der Mädchen aus Shawnee beschwert, weshalb sie es nicht weiter erwähnte.

"Und jetzt die Gesamtführenden im Quidditch aus Cortez!"

"Als Hüterin, eine Drittklässlerin aus Whitewater, Wisconsin: Jane Abbott!"

"Als Sucherin eine Sechstklässlerin aus Alice Springs, Oklahoma: Reiko Aylesworth!" .

"Als Kapitän und einen der Beater, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Minneapolis, Minneso ta: John Geyser!"

"Als zweiten Beater, ein Sechstklässler aus Indianapolis, Indiana: Warrick Forrester!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Ottery St. Catchpole, England: George Weas ley!"

"Als zweiter Jäger, ebenfalls aus dem siebten Schuljahr aus Ottery St. Catchpole, Eng land: Fred Weasley!"

"Und als dritter Sucher, aus dem sechsten Schuljahr aus Godric's Hollow, Wales: Harry Potter!"

Am Ende des Tages würde ein Team aus allen Spielern der vier Häuser benannt werden, obwohl es rein symbolisch zu sehen war, und es würde spannend werden, aus wem dies bestand. Die Menge feuerte beide Teams gleichermaßen an, wobei einige Fans von Jef ferson und Proctor schon fast Mitleid mit dem Team von Shawnee hatten, welche schon jetzt die schlechteste Mannschaft waren und sich nun den Angriffen der Briten gegenüber sahen. Das war definitiv das letzte Spiel der Zwillinge, und sie wollten es mit Stil abschließen. Und darunter würde Shawnee vermutlich leiden müssen.

Die 14 Spieler versammelten sich nun in der Mitte des Feldes, allerdings schon in der Luft befindlich, wo der Schiedsrichter, Cooper Manning die übliche Ansprache hielt wo bei dieser im letzten Oktober noch selbst hier Quidditch gespielt hatte. Er stellte noch einmal deutlich klar, das er keinerlei Tätlichkeiten dulden würde, da ihn der Schiedsrich ter des Spiels im Mai, Shawn Respert seine Taktik dieses Spiels erklärt hatte, und er wür de diese hier auch fortführen. Er ermahnte die Kapitäne erneut, und sie versicherten ihm, das sie nichts anderes als ein sauberes, faires Spiel wünschten.

"Also gut, der Quaffle wurde frei gegeben, gefolgt vom Snitch und den Bludgers! Harry ergreift den Quaffle und fliegt das Feld entlang, und es gelingt keinem ihn einzuholen, während er auf Tim zufliegt……….HEY, sie prallen fast gegen einander, während Harry den Ball an Fred Weasley weiter gibt, welcher das Tor erzielt!" Auf Heyman's Bitte hin, hatte Dobby Nummern auf die Trikots der Zwillinge genäht. Dies war sogar vor der Aus losung bezüglich des Sprechers, denn dies war hier Heyman, geschehen.

"Bako übernimmt nun den Quaffle……nein, George gelingt es, ihm den Ball aus dem Arm zu klauen, in dem er ihn heraus drückt, bevor er den Ball fängt……..er fliegt zum Tor……und TRIFFT! Damit steht es jetzt 20 zu 0 für Cortez."

So ging es die nächsten 25 Minuten weiter, wobei die Briten Tor um Tor erzielten. Schlimmer noch, Harry und die Zwillinge taten alles nur erdenkliche, um nicht in die Nähe der anderen Jäger zu geraten, da sie beweisen wollten, das sie die Regeln ernst nah men. Das Trio war außerdem einfach zu schnell für ihre Gegner, und es wurde immer deutlicher das sich hier eine fürchterliche Blamage für Shawnee anbahnte. Es stand be reits 300 zu 0 bevor Zuvella um eine Auszeit bat, wobei der Snitch nicht nicht aufge taucht war.

Geyser sah nun zu den Briten.

"Also gut, ich weiss das dies gegen alle eure Pläne spricht, aber versucht doch euch etwas zurück zuhalten um das Unvermeidliche etwas hinaus zu zögern." Und wie er vermutete, gefiel Fred und George das überhaupt nicht.

"Ach komm schon John, die anderen versuchen es doch gar nicht erst! Sie verdienen die ses Massaker, wenn sie so spielen." George nickte bei diesen Worten, und Harry sah zu der Tribüne von Shawnee hinüber. Es gab keinerlei Buh-Rufe aus dieser Richtung son dern nur Anfeuerungsrufe für ihr Team.

"Ich glaube sie versuchen es doch, nur gelingt es ihnen einfach nicht. Tun wir in den nächsten Minuten John einfach den Gefallen."

"Du hast dir wirklich einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um Nachgiebig zu werden." Har ry lachte hierauf nur, und die Zwillinge konnten ein Grinsen auch nicht verhindern.

"Ich muss hier noch ein Jahr lang leben Jungs, also lassen wir es etwas ruhiger angehen. Ein Wurf alle fünf Pässe, wie bei den Hoosiers."

"Na gut. Weiter gehts. Jane, können wir wohl ein Kissen erschaffen?" Jane Abbott hatte bisher nicht einen einzigen Wurf abwehren müssen, da die Briten es verhindert hatten, das die Shawnees überhaupt die Mittellinie überquerten.

"Mir wird langsam langweilig, ich werde euch also Bescheid sagen." Jane Abbott bewun derte die Zwillinge, und vielleicht war sie sogar etwas in sie verliebt……in einen von ih nen jedenfalls, aber sie ähnelten sich selbst darin sehr stark.

Also ließen die Spieler von Cortez es in den folgenden 20 Minuten etwas ruhiger ange hen, und erzielten „nur" 10 Tore, während der Snitch kurzzeitig gesehen wurde. Er war allerdings nicht lange sichtbar, als das Zuvella oder Reiko überhaupt in seine Nähe kom men konnten. Den Zuschauern wurde hingegen nicht wirklich langweilig, das sie es be reits aufgegeben hatten, hinzuschauen und sich lieber unter einander unterhielten, abgese hen aber von denen die gute Freunde im Spiel hatten. Während dieser Phase flog nun Zu vella zu Geyser hinüber.

"Hey, der Snitch scheint heute nicht aufzutauchen. Werft bitte einfach die 10 Tore für die „Gnadenregel" damit es zu Ende ist."

"Wenn du das möchtest, Paul?" Er sah nun hinüber und bemerkte wie die Zwillinge sich deutlich zurück hielten. Man musste auch dazu sagen, das die Jäger von Shawnee es mitt lerweile auch aufgegeben hatten.

"Ja, und wir sind euch dankbar, das ihr die drei gebeten habt, sich etwas zurück zu halten. Ich weiss, das dies nicht ohne eure Bitte der Fall wäre. Bittet sie also, wieder wie vorher zu spielen, damit wir zum Mittag gehen können."

"Nun gut, wenn du darum bittest." Geyser schien noch etwas zu zögern, aber schließlich reagierte er. Er flog zu dem ihm am nächsten fliegenden Zwilling, George, und sagte ihm, das sie wieder normal spielen konnten.

Die Briten warfen nun auch relativ schnell die 10 Tore die nötig waren, damit die Gna denregel griff, wobei es von Vorteil war, das der traumatisierte Hüter von Shawnee, Spooneybarger, so erschöpft war, das er schon fast die Arme nicht mehr heben konnte. Gemeinsam mit dem Sucher, Zuvella, war er einer der besten Spieler des Teams gewe sen.

"Und Harry wirft sein vierzehntes Tor, wodurch hiermit die Gnadenregel greift. Cortez gewinnt das Spiel mit 500 zu 0. Harry Potter warf 14 Tore, Fred Weasley 17, und George Weasley 19. Meine Glückwünsche an Cortez, die damit den Quidditch Cup gewinnen!"

"Bevor wir zum Mittagessen zur Schule zurückkehren möchte ich euch bitten, die Siebt klässler zu ehren, welche heute ihr letztes Quidditch-Spiel für unser geliebtes Great La kes absolviert haben:"

"Paul Zuvella!"

"Peter Smith!"

"Joe Devine!"

"Paul Bako!"

"John Geyser!"

"Fred Weasley!"

"George Weasley!"

Für diese sieben Spieler gab es großen Applaus, insbesondere für Joe Devine und John Geyser, die in ihren sieben Jahren kein Spiel verpasst hatten, etwas, das nicht so üblich war. War rick würde diese Ehre im nächsten Jahr ebenfalls zu Teil werden, etwas auf das er sich wirklich freute. Fred, George, und Harry flogen nun zu Tim Spooneybarger, mit dem sie sich noch unterhielten.

"Also, angesichts der Tatsache, das du gegen uns dein wirklich bestes gegeben hast, hast du heute freie, kostenlose Auswahl für WWW-Produkte, die du heute beim Abendbrot er halten wirst."

"Weißt du, du tust uns, angesichts der Blamage, in die dich deine Teamkameraden ge bracht haben, irgend wie Leid, da sie es nicht wirklich versucht haben."

"Sag das aber bitte keinem, sonst könnten sie denken, das wir dich bestochen haben, und das möchten wir nicht." Harry's Klassenkamerad, der jetzt doch recht sprachlos war, blieb ruhig.

"Vielen Dank, wirklich. Das ist aber nicht nötig." Fred klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Du warst wirklich gut, junger Mann, und wenn wir irgend etwas an Quidditch lieben, dann ist es eine solche Spieleinstellung. Ich wünsche dir nächstes Jahr viel Erfolg, wenn George und ich nicht mehr hier sind, und Harry wird so oder so vermutlich wieder als Su cher spielen." Das hob Tims dann doch deutlich an, und er schüttelte den dreien noch die Hand, bevor er zu seinen Freunden ging.

Der Rest der Gruppe trat beim Verlassen des Stadions zu den dreien.

"Das war das schlimmste Spiel, das ich je gesehen habe."

"Nun das passiert nun einmal, wenn fast das gesamte Team schon direkt nach Beginn aufgibt, Claudia, ich weiss also nicht was du erwartet hast."

"Komm schon Fred, sie wurden einfach regelrecht überrannt."

"Eher dank der Gnade von Harry, also macht bitte jemand ein Photo?"

"Ich habe meine Gnadenlosigkeit den Todessern gegenüber aufgehoben, sowie für die Werwölfe und Dumbledore. Allerdings nicht zwangsläufig in der Reihenfolge."

"Da ist dann aber auch nicht mehr viel Platz dafür, wenn du das so machst."

Das zweite Spiel des Tages, und gleichzeitig das letzte Spiel der Saison, würde später als das „Ultimative Spiel der Sally Jenkins" in die Geschichte von Great Lakes eingehen. Sie warf mehr als 30 Tore gegen Proctor, und dominierte den Quaffle wie kein anderer Spie ler seit vielen Jahren. Die beiden anderen Jäger, Marc Stein und Christine Brennan trafen je drei mal, wobei beide insgesamt jeweils sechs mal auf das Tor warfen. Die Jäger von Proctor waren ebenfalls nicht schlecht, denn sie warfen immerhin 12 Tore, bevor Ray El wood den Snitch fing, was zur Folge hatte, das Jefferson nur mit 330 zu 270 gewann. Ray war gleichzeitig der einzigste Spieler und Sucher dem es gelang, zwei Snitches in einer Saison zu fangen. Das Spiel an sich dauerte nur 65 Minuten, da die Treffer fast im Mi nutentakt fielen. Jefferson sicherte sich mit dem Sieg den zweiten Rang, während Proctor dritter und Shawnee vierter wurde. Das Rennen um den Gesamtsieg war allerdings erst mit der Ankunft von Harry, Fred, und George in dieser Form möglich. Die andere Schü ler störte dies aber nicht wirklich, da Harry sich wirklich angestrengt hatte, und Cortez würde mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch im nächsten Jahr den Pokal gewinnen…….al lerdings hätte der Sieg von Jefferson sonst noch einiges ändern können. Es war aber auch von Vorteil, das die Zwillinge sich auf WWW konzentrierten.

Nach dem Abendbrot an diesem Tag erhob sich Murray und bat die Schüler um Ruhe.

"In diesem Jahr hat sich der Wettbewerb um den Quidditch-Pokal doch deutlich von dem im letzten Jahr unterschieden. Ein Team dominierte die gesamte Saison über, was zu Tei len den Scherzbolden aus Großbritannien zu verdanken war. Cortez demontierte seine Gegner wie eine Kettensäge, und aus diesem Grund haben wir die Lehrer uns gegen ein Team der Saison entschieden…….denn dieses würde vermutlich nur aus den Spielern von Cortez und Sally Jenkins bestehen. Spieler von Cortez, kommt bitte nach vorne, so bald ich eure Namen aufrufe.

"Reserve-Jäger, Erstes Schuljahr, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Reserve-Jäger, Erstes Schuljahr, Jane Cobb."

"Reserve-Jäger, Erstes Schuljahr, Billy Amend." Amend hatte im Übrigen im ersten Spiel gespielt, allerdings hatte er kein Tor erzielt.

"Reserve-Jäger, Zweites Schuljahr, Kim Cuthbert." Hier galt das Selbe wie für Amend.

"Aus dem zweiten Schuljahr, als Hüterin, Jane Abbot."

"Aus dem Sechsten Schuljahr, und sowohl Jägerin als auch Sucherin, Reiko Aylesworth."

"Aus dem Sechsten Schuljahr, als Beater, Warrick Forrester."

"Aus dem Sechsten Schuljahr, und sowohl Jäger als auch Sucher, und gleichzeitig in der Saison 1996-1997 Spieler des Jahres, Harry Potter." Selbst Sally Jenkins applaudierte ihm nun, wobei sie bei diesem Titel seine engste Konkurrentin gewesen war. Sie war al lerdings sehr froh darüber, das die Zwillinge im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr spielen würden.

"Aus dem Siebten Schuljahr, als Jäger, George Weasley."

"Aus dem Siebten Schuljahr, als Jäger, Fred Weasley."

"Aus dem Siebten Schuljahr, als Beater und gleichzeitig als Mannschaftskapitän, John Geyser. John spielte insgesamt 21 von 21 möglichen Spielen in seinem sieben Schuljah ren in Great Lakes. Applaudieren wir also bitte Cortez, den Gewinnern des Quidditch-Po kals." Der Raum erbebte nun unter dem Jubel des Hauses Cortez und dem höflichen Ap plaus der Verlierer. Die 11 Spieler standen vorne in der Halle, und applaudierte nun vor der Menge, bevor sie wieder zu ihren Plätzen gingen. Acht von ihnen würden im nächs ten Jahr zurück kehren, allerdings verloren sie drei ihrer vier besten Spieler. Die Reserves pieler hatten sich in den letzten Monaten sehr angestrengt und sich deutlich ver bessert, und es liefen Planungen, Billy Amend als neuen Beater in das Team als Ersatz für Geyser zu integrieren. Auf diese Weise hatten sie den Vorteil, das sie keine neuen Spieler von Grund auf neu aufbauen mussten. Warrick war bereits darüber informiert worden, das er, sollte er nicht vorher die Schule dem Erdboden gleich machen, der neue Kapitän des Teams sein würde. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, sich während des Ab schlusstages mit Claudia etwas zurück zu ziehen, um seine Strategien vorzubereiten.

Während der Quodpot-Spiele am nächsten Tag schlug Jefferson deutlich gegen Proctor, und Shawnee gelang ein Achtungserfolg gegen Cortez. Jefferson gewann damit problem los den Quodpot-Pokal, gefolgt von Proctor, Shawnee und Cortez. Der Siebtklässler Jim Bouton wurde Spieler des Jahres, und Jonas war Teil des Teams der Saison und dies zum vierten Mal in Folge. Nach dem Abendbrot besuchte wieder einmal eine Gruppe verblie bener Quodpot Spieler Harry und Warrick, um sie regelrecht anzuflehen, das Team zu unterstützen, und sie gingen sogar soweit, ihnen Stammplätze im Team zu garantieren, solange sie der Form halber bei der Auswahl erschienen. Und beide lehnten erneut sehr höflich ab……allerdings war diese Freundlichkeit vergessen, , als beide Marauder die Quodpots davor warnten, es bei ihren jüngeren Teammitgliedern zu versuchen.

"Wir haben mehrere Monate damit verbracht, sie für ihre „Zukunft" vorzubereiten, also denkt gar nicht erst daran!"

"Ja, oder wir lassen Harry auf euch los!"

"Und es würde uns sehr viel Spaß machen, das gesamte Quodpot-Team mit Streichen zu überhäufen, solange bis ihr uns auf Knien um Gnade anfleht!"

"Damit hat er verdammt Recht."

Sie sagten den jüngeren Mitgliedern später, das es ihnen frei stünde, sich zu entscheiden, aber wenn sie irgend etwas gewinnen wollten, so sollten sie lieber bei ihnen bleiben……zumindest, bis Harry, Warrick, und Reiko die Schule beendeten. Danach ist es uns egal, oder?

Samstag, 20. Juni 1997.

Nachmittags

Harry's Koffer

An diesem Tag traf ein kurzer Brief von Ron ein, der an die drei gerichtet war. Dobby brachte ihn gemeinsam mit einer großen Box von Scherzartikeln mit, welche Dean und Seamus hergestellt hatten. Dean würde die Produktion während des Sommers herunter fahren, da er auf Reisen ging, aber Seamus war nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, ihn zu erset zen. Die Zwillinge kannten zwar Seamus nicht wirklich, aber er war der Freund des Freundes ihrer Schwester, was ihnen schon eine gewisse Sicherheit gab……und er liefer te wirklich erstklassige Arbeiten ab. Die Zwillinge nahmen sich hier auch eine Auszeit während ihrer Vorbereitung auf die NEWT um Harry beim Vorlesen zuzuhören……..sie hatten ihre Augen wegen Überstrapazierung geschlossen, und sie planten in dem Moment nicht irgend etwas zu lesen. Sie wollten ihrer Mutter ehrlich berichten können, das sie sich mit aller Kraft auf ihre NEWT vorbereitet hatten. Und nebenbei würde es der letzte Test überhaupt sein, den sie ablegen würden, weshalb sie sich extra stark bemühten.

Lieber Harry, Fred, und George,

Ich gratuliere euch ganz herzlich zum Schulabschluss, Fred und George. Ich weiss, das es schwer zu glauben sein mag, aber ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch. Ich wusste leider nicht wirklich was ich euch schenken sollte, und Hermine schlug leider nur Bücher vor, und ich zog es vor, Ginny nicht zu fragen. Aus diesem Grund werde ich für die nächste Zeit fünf Stunden wöchentlich kostenlos für euch arbeiten. Ihr könnt es am Ende des Tages abrechnen, oder es nach Bedarf verrechnen, das liegt bei euch. Und ich verspreche euch, das ich so hart wie nur möglich arbeiten werde. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für euch, denn ich kann ja derzeit nicht wie sonst eure Aufgabe bei den Gartengnomen überneh men. Dies war wirklich in der Regel das einfachste Geschenk das ich euch machen konn te.

Harry, ich würde gerne dein Angebot im Bezug auf Godric's Hollow annehmen. Ich weiss, das morgen deine Termingrenze ist, weshalb ich hoffe, das dein Angebot noch gilt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hinderte mich bisher nur mein Stolz daran, direkt ja zu sagen, und ich bin derzeit nicht wirklich stolz auf den selbigen. Ich freue mich darauf, das wir drei wie der eine Zeit zusammen sind, und ich verspreche dir, das ich mich auch deinen amerika nischen Freunden gegenüber vernünftig verhalten werde. Ich weiss leider nicht was du für die Übungen planst, aber ich werde trotzdem teilnehmen. Hermine hat mir deinen Brief von letzter Woche gezeigt, in dem du geschrieben hast, das wir uns beim Gerichts verfahren gegen Umbridge treffen würden und von dort weiter reisen würden, weshalb ich dort meine Sachen bereits bereit halten werde. Es wird wirklich manches vereinfa chen, wenn diese Sache beendet ist.

Ach ja, das 500 zu 0 im Quidditch ist ein absolut geniales Ergebnis. Ich hoffe, das ihr uns das Spiel über ein Denkarium zeigen werdet, ich würde dich gerne einmal als Jäger spie len sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, das Ginny dir gesagt hat, das wir Slytherin besiegten. Es tat wirklich gut, den Pokal erneut zu gewinnen. Nun ja, Dobby scheint langsam nervös zu werden, weshalb ich besser Schluss mache.

Wir sehen uns dann bald,

Ron

Die drei lasen den Brief immer wieder durch, aber sie konnten kein Wort der Wut oder der Eifersucht darin finden. Dies war eindeutig die Handschrift von Ron, und er war per sönlich genug um zu zeigen, das er nicht von Hermine diktiert worden war. Sie schickten nun Dobby zu Ginny um dies zu überprüfen, aber sie konnte ihnen auch nicht weiter hel fen, da Ron und noch immer sehr selten mit einander sprachen. Sie hatte ihnen von dem Sieg im Quidditch erzählt, da sie das Spiel mit 230 zu 90 gewonnen hatten und Ginny den Snitch gefangen hatte. Katie Bell hatte das letzte Tor keine fünf Sekunden vor dem Fang des Snitch geworfen, und dieses Tor kippte am Ende das Unentschieden zwischen den Mannschaften von Slytherin, Gryffindor, und Ravenclaw zu Gunsten von Gryffindor, da alle diese Mannschaften 2 Spiele gewonnen und eines verloren hatten. Nach dem Spiel hatte sich Ginny sehr lange mit John Terry unterhalten, einem der wichtigsten Manager der Quidditch-Liga, der ihr praktisch direkt gesagt hatte, das sie eine sehr große Zukunft im professionellen Quidditch vor sich habe, wenn sie sich weiter so steigern würde.

Nach der Rückkehr von Dobby mit der Antwort von Ginny, sah George zu seinem Bru der.

"Wir sind echt Trottel, weil wir nach irgend etwas falschem bei Ron suchen." Harry sah etwas verwirrt drein.

"Woher konnten wir wissen, das er durchaus derart ernsthaft sein kann?"

"Weil er unser Bruder ist, und bis vor einem Jahr war er durchaus ernstzunehmen."

"Das ist alles der Fehler von Hermine."

"Du sagtest an Weihnachten, das dies Ron gut tun würde."

"Ich sagte dies um Mum ruhig zu stellen, und das weißt du, Harry. Sind wir alle einer Meinung, das Ron auch nach Schulabschluss keinen festen Job bei WWW hat?"

"Ja."

"Ich stimme ebenfalls zu. Ginny wäre für mich die erste Wahl dafür."

"Behältst du dir weiterhin das Recht vor, ihn aus Godric's Hollow hinaus zu werfen, Har ry?"

"Definitiv, und das gilt ebenfalls für Hermine. Ich erwarte zwar keine Probleme, aber die Möglichkeit möchte ich nicht ausschließen."

"Ich frage mich, ob sie sich einen Raum teilen werden?"

"Die beiden?"

"Nun, es gibt nur fünf Schlafzimmer, und mehr als fünf Paare."

"Ja, es sind insgesamt 17 Paare, sowie Dobby und Winky. Alle haben einen Partner außer Jonas, Drew, und Gin ny."

"Wird Jonas vielleicht Interesse an Ginny haben?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei Sophie und er diese Frage mehr als einmal diskutiert hatten.

"Ich weiss es nicht, er ist dem Thema immer wieder ausgewichen. Ich denke aber, das er durch aus Interesse haben könnte."

"Sollten wir ihn warnen oder was?"

"Warten wir ab, Ginny wird uns an die Kehle gehen, wenn wir jemanden bedrohen, der ihr vielleicht gefallen könnte."

"Ja, aber da ist doch noch Dean." Das war das eigentliche Problem. Jonas ging in der Re gel den Mädchen aus dem Weg, die einen festen Freund hatten.

"Ihr seid ihre echten Brüder, ich werde mich heraus halten."

"Feigling, du hast vermutlich bei ihr mehr Einfluss, als es Ron je haben wird." Harry schaute sie nur an.

"Danke für das Lob. Dumbledore übertrifft Ron allerdings in diesen Dingen." Fred war allerdings zu Müde, um sich weiter über Dumbledore auszulassen, weshalb er wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kam.

"Wir denken darüber nach. Hast du Marie versprochen, das sie uns besuchen könnte?"

"Sie wird so oder so dort sein, zumindest in Frankreich, da sie dort im Juli Urlaub macht. Sie wird zu meinem Geburtstag und der Heirat dort sein. Sie wird mit dem Zug nach London fahren und uns dort am Bahnhof treffen, bevor er wir Portschlüssel nach God ric's Hollow reisen."

"Alicia hatte im Übrigen eine gute Idee. Wir vier, also Sie, Angelina, und wir beide könnten auf der Isla de Marauder wohnen. Damit hättet ihr etwas mehr Platz." Harry schloss kurz den Mund, denn dies war gar keine so schlechte Idee, und er dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor Fred etwas einfiel.

"Damit müssten wir allerdings Ron, Hermine, und Ginny über die Koffer informieren." Harry schüttelte nun den Kopf, obwohl ihm die Idee durchaus gefiel.

"Vielleicht, aber ich denke es gibt noch einen Weg diesem Problem auszuweichen, wenn wir vorsichtig sind. Es ist nicht so, als wenn wir regelmäßig in jedes Schlafzimmer gehen würden. Wir können immer noch behaupten, ihr im Koffer schlafen, da dieser bereits mit einem Bett ausgestattet ist. Wenn ihr vier das wirklich wollt, dann stelle ich es euch frei."

"Wir werden es dann auch tun, damit bleiben noch fünf Paare und drei Single."

"Es gibt den Keller, und Reiko und Warrick haben sich bereit erklärt, dort zu bleiben. So fühlen sie sich zu Hause."

"Wieso habt ihr ihnen noch keine Scherze dort gespielt?"

"Es macht mehr Spaß, sie damit aufzuziehen."

"Du und deine psychologische Kriegsführung."

"Das ist halt die Psychologie, George." Das brach dem Kamel nicht den Rücken, aber es war nahe daran.

"Ich bin fast dem Wahnsinn nahe wegen der NEWT-Vorbereitung, Junior! Belästige mich nicht mit solchen Dingen!"

"Ganz ruhig. Soll ich Winky bitten, dir etwas Tee zu holen?"

"Ich hatte heute bereits sechs Tassen. Fred?"

"Ich habe gerade mit Tasse Nummer fünf begonnen, als der Brief eintraf. Ich werde den kalten Rest nach dem Essen trinken, da soll er auch noch gut tun."

"Trotzdem zittert ihr beiden noch nicht."

"Das kommt noch, kleiner Bruder, du bekommst dein Vergnügen schon noch früh ge nug."

Die drei gingen nun zum Mittagessen, bevor die Zwillinge sich wieder ihren Studien zu wandten. Sie hatten bereits das gesamte Wochenende über gelernt, wobei sie sich auf Verzauberungskunst, Verteidigung und Zaubertränke konzentrierten, welche definitiv ihre besten Fächer waren. Ihr geheimes Ziel waren aber insgesamt 2 E's, und schlimms tenfalls mehrere P's in Kräuterkunde und Muggelstudien.

Die Prüfungswoche war definitiv für die Mitglieder aller Häuser die stressigste, da für die Fünftklässler die OWL- und für die Siebtklässler die NEWT-Prüfungen an standen, wäh rend die anderen Jahrgänge das Problem hatten, diesen beiden Jahrgängen am Besten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warrick und Reiko, hatten zu Harry's Amüsement Dobby und Winky in die Flackter Alley geschickt, um mehrere Kästen Cola und Pepsi zu besorgen. Sie verkauften anschließend diese Flaschen an die gestressten Schüler und das zu einem guten Preis, und hatten dabei sehr großen Erfolg. Dobby wurde ebenfalls daran beteiligt und man konnte ihn regelmäßig in den Gängen sehen wie er Tabletts mit Getränken vor sich her schweben ließ…..meist in Richtung der Bibliothek. Es kam genügend Geld zu sammen, damit Dobby und Winky noch mehr ungewöhnliche Kleidung tragen konnten. Die Sechstklässler hatten eine erstaunlich ruhige Prüfungswoche, da ihre Prüfungen den selben Stellenwert hatten wie die der anderen Jahre. Lyman hatte Harry gesagt, das die Lehrer davon ausgingen, das die OWL und NEWT so anstrengend waren, das die Schüler des sechsten Schuljahres eine Art Pause verdient hätten.

Fred und George bestanden ihre Prüfungen ohne das jemand darunter leiden musste, was ein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte wie wenig sie während der Vorbereitung geschlafen hatten. Sie verließen den Koffer nur um zu Essen und um sich im Gymnastikbereich et was zu entspannen. Als ein erstaunter Harry fragte, was zur Hölle sie planen würden, hat ten sie zugegeben, das sie sich bemühten in einem ihrer Fächer ein "O" zu bekommen, um ihrer Familie damit zu imponieren. Außerdem hatten Bill und Arthur beiden eine "Belohnung" versprochen, wenn es ihnen gelänge, Charlie's NEWT-Ergebnisse zu über bieten. Charlie hatte ein "O" in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erreicht, sowie in Verzaube rungskunst, Verteidigung und Muggelstudien je ein "A". Damit entsprachen die Noten von Charlie denen der Zwillinge, abgesehen von den Strafarbeiten, den Briefen an ihre Mutter und dem Chaos das sie im Haus veranstalteten. Insgesamt war es ein gutes Ziel.

Am Ende der Woche erklärten sie, das sie mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden waren, und da es ein Freitag war, legten sie sich für viele viele Stunden schlafen. Und zwar auf der Insel gemeinsam mit Angelina und Alicia. Sie würden wohl nicht die gesamte Zeit schlafen, denn sie waren Küssen und mehr auch nicht abgeneigt. Nachdem sie fertig waren, schwo ren beide, das sie nie wieder einen Klassenraum betreten würden, außer es diente dazu um ihre Kinder und möglichen Enkel in der Schule zu besuchen. Sie wussten aber auch, das sie während Harry's siebten Schuljahr recht regelmäßig in Great Lakes sein würden, aber das zählte nicht wirklich zu diesem Vorsatz.

Während des Mittagessens am Freitag hörten alle Schüler gespannt den Zuteilungen für die Quidditch-Vereine zu. John Geyser war während der dritten Runde von den Kuala Lumpur Krups für die Australasische Liga ausgewählt worden, sowie in der zweiten Run de von den New York Dragons für die amerikanische Liga. Damit hatte er die Möglich keit, sich für eines von beiden Teams zu entscheiden, und er würde die erste Woche nach Schulabschluss mit den Verhandlungen mit beiden Vereinen verbringen. Die Australasi sche Liga, die aus 24 Vereinen bestand, war deutlich größer und auch erfolgreicher als die amerikanische Liga, und das Team aus Kuala Lumpur musste doch sehr beeindruckt gewesen sein von ihm. Am Ende würde sich Geyser pünktlich zum Unabhängigkeitsfei ertag für die Australasische Liga entscheiden, und am Ende würde er insgesamt 14 Jahre lang als Beater für zwei australasische und zwei amerikanische Teams spielen, und insbe sondere würde er an drei Weltmeisterschaften für die amerikanische Nationalmannschaft teilnehmen. Die amerikanische Auslosung bestand nur aus zwei Runden, und hier wurde kein weiterer Spieler aus Great Lakes ausgewählt, da die siebte Klasse keine hervorra genden Spieler hervor gebracht hatte. Die Vorsitzende der Amerikanischen Quiditch-Liga, Janet Evans, hatte Harry bereits einen Brief geschrieben, indem sie ihm versicherte, das die Bedingungen für die AQL problemlos umgangen werden konnten, sollte Harry sich dazu entschließen, in der US-Liga zu spielen. Er hatte ihr direkt geantwortet und ihr Versichert, das er sich noch nicht festgelegt hatte. Auf Grund des Wunders des Flohnetz werks konnte er überall leben wo er wollte, egal in welchem Team er spielte. Evans Brief hatte außerdem indirekt angedeutet, das er in der AQL mehr oder weniger freie Team wahl haben würde. Dies war in den USA zwar nicht ungewöhnlich aber auch nicht direkt üblich. Bill Walton und Lew Alcindor war in der Basketballliga ein ähnliches Angebot gemacht worden und beide hatten es ausgeschlagen.

Während des Abendbrots wurde anschließend die Auslosung für die Quodpot-Liga über tragen. Die Amerikanische Quodpot-Liga bestand aus 12 Teams, und wurde im gesamten Land medial vertrieben. Diese Auslosung bestand aus vier Runden, und insgesamt kamen 10 Spieler aus Great Lakes unter Vertrag, wobei Jim Bouton als erster zu den Key West Swordfish kam. Der gesamte Vorgang dauerte knapp 90 Minuten, da jedes Team nur knapp 2 Minuten Zeit hatte, sich zu entscheiden, und jedes Mal wenn ein Spieler aus Gre at Lakes ausgewählt wurde, waren sie gezwungen, sich zu erheben und eine Ansprache zu halten. Insgesamt wurde aber nicht nur wegen dieser Veranstaltungen gefeiert, son dern weil endlich die Prüfungen beendet waren. Bouton hatte Anfang der Woche den Krups mitgeteilt, das er sich für sie entschieden hatte, und am nächsten Morgen teilte er dies auch allen anderen mit, wobei er über die drei Jahre hinweg bis zu 400,000 verdie nen würde, und das war für die Summen, die in der AQA gezahlt worden wären, sehr we nig. Diese Summe konnte sich aber über die Jahre durchaus mehr als verdoppeln, und Bouton würde außerdem später im Sommer noch in die Nationalmannschaft berufen wer den. Es war nur professionellen Spielern erlaubt, auf internationaler Ebene zu spielen, an sonsten würde Jonas schon jetzt auf der Ebene spielen, wenn man seine überragenden Fä higkeiten bedachte. Er sagte später den anderen, es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, ein Jahr zu warten, da er es damit nicht eilig habe.

Gegen Ende des Abendbrots verließen die Schüler langsam den Saal und Murray erhob sich, bevor sie diese bat, noch zu warten.

"Ich habe jetzt noch eine Ankündigung zu machen, und ich wollte damit warten, bis die Auslosung für Quodpot beendet war. Was ich euch zu sagen habe werdet ihr auch mor gen im Chronicle lesen können, aber der Präsident hat es mir gestattet, es euch bereits heute Abend zu sagen. Um Punkt 15:00 Uhr am heutigen Nachmittag wurde in New York City ein Waffenstillstandsabkommen zwischen den Werwölfen, den Vampiren und unserer Regierung unterzeichnet. Ich weiss, das ihr abgesehen von dem Angriff auf unse re Schule kaum etwas von dem Krieg mitbekommen habt, aber das bedeutet nicht, das diese Nachrichten nicht eine Erleichterung für uns bedeuten. Die Gespräche für diese Ei nigung begannen Anfang letzter Wochen zwischen Präsident Michael Chabon, dem Oberhaupt der Vampire, Prinz Mark Frankel, sowie dem Oberhaupt aller Werwolf-Rudel im Land, Bill Nighy, und am heutigen Morgen wurde eine Einigung erzielt, die effektiv bedeutet, das ab sofort alle offensiven Übergriffe beendet sind. Verhandlungen über einen permanenten Friedensvertrag beginnen Anfang nächster Woche und Präsident Cha bon ist sehr zuversichtlich das eine Einigung erzielt wird. Ich möchte, das ihr diese Nach richten über den Sommer mit nach Hause nehmt, sei es, wenn ihr zu euren Eltern zurück kehrt, oder zu euren Brüder, oder aber wenn ihr die nächsten beiden Monate hier bleibt."

"Wir leben in einer sich immer wieder verändernden Gesellschaft, und wir hier in Great Lakes haben unser bestes versucht, euch darauf vorzubereiten. Aber der Großteil der Ar beit liegt nun bei euch, und wie wir euch kennen……..nun ja, ich mache mir keine Sor gen. Ich wünsche euch einen wunderschönen Sommer, und ich freue mich, die meisten von euch im August wiederzusehen. Für die Siebtklässler……wir werden morgen nach der Abschlussfeier weiter sprechen. Vielen Dank nochmals, und habt heute Abend euren Spaß. Und wenn ihr in der Nähe von bestimmten Schülern des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres seid, , seht euch bitte vor, was ihr esst." Fred und George sahen sich an und riefen.

"HEY VIELEN DANK!"

"Erklärt aber bitte, wieso, ja!"

Nun standen alle Anwesenden auf und Murray winkte der Gruppe zu, während sie sich setzte und zu Ende aß. Claudia lehnte sich vor und sagte mit leiser Stimme.

"Jungs, ihr plant doch nicht etwa irgend etwas?"

"Das wissen sie nicht." Und dies war korrekt. Das Essen in den Räumen wurden die ge samte Nacht über überprüft und keines von ihnen war verändert worden. Fred und Geor ge waren schlicht zu müde, und dem Rest von ihnen gefiel es, die anderen einfach nur nervös zu machen. Am ersten Schultag im September sah die Sache allerdings anders aus, das war sicher. Die Pläne würden relativ früh beginnen, nämlich sobald sie, abgesehen von Drew und Jonas, im August wieder zur Schule zurückkehren würden. Diese beiden, die im Quodpotcamp respektive als Praktikant bei den Auroren in Milwaukee sein würden, würden über Dobby auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden.

Samstag, 28. Juni 1997

Der Fuchsbau

Nachmittags GMT

Molly lief aufgeregt im Haus umher und stellte sicher, das alle für die Reise bereit waren. Arthur war noch relativ früh in das Ministerium zu einem Treffen mit Bones und Rufus gerufen worden, war aber vor wenigen Minuten wieder zurück gekehrt. Charlie was am Abend zuvor angereist, würde aber nur über das Wochenende bleiben. Er plante seinen eigentlichen Urlaub für die Zeit der Hochzeit, die für das Wochenende vom 26. auf den 27. Juli geplant war. Charlie und Fleur, die sich lediglich über Bill kannten, saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich, als Molly herein kam.

"Seid ihr beiden bereit?"

"Das sind wir, Mum, beruhige dich. Die Zeremonie beginnt erst in sechs Stunden, wir ha ben also viel Zeit." Molly wusste dies auch, aber sie machte sich mehr Sorgen als unbe dingt nötig.

"Nun es wäre peinlich zu spät zu kommen, außerdem bin ich mir sicher, das die Zwillin ge und Harry und etwas von der Schule zeigen möchten."

"Nächstes Jahr steht doch noch eine weitere Abschlussfeier an, Molly, dessen bin ich mir sicher." Molly war sich dessen nicht so sicher, und dies drückte sie ihrer kommenden Schwiegertochter gegenüber auch aus.

"Ja das wird wohl so sein, falls nichts dazwischen kommt." Charlie wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Lee aus dem Kamin auftauchte.

"Hallo zusammen, seid ihr soweit fertig?"

"Einen Moment noch, Arthur und Bill kommen noch, sie besprechen noch irgend etwas."

"Was ist mit Angelina und Alicia?"

"Sie sind noch im Schuppen, da die Zwillinge sie gebeten haben, ihnen etwas mitzubrin gen. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, was." In diesem Moment kamen beide herein und Alicia meldete sich zu Wort.

"Wir sind auch fertig, wir haben nur noch mehrere Batterien geholt." Bitte? Angelina fuhr nun fort.

"Fragt bitte nicht, wir fragen sie gar nicht erst, wenn sie wieder ihre verrückten Ideen und Pläne aushecken." Molly wollte es instinktiv wissen……aber sie blieb still.

"Arthur! Bill!" Vater und Sohn kamen nun die Treppe herunter.

"Wir sind fertig, Liebling, dann wollen wir einmal." Keiner von beiden sprach darüber, was sie besprochen hatten.

"Bist du dir sicher, das die Portschlüssel groß genug für acht Personen sind?"

"Nun, es ist ein Muggelartefakt namens Sprungseil. Es ist wirklich lang, und der Minister hat es für uns vorbereitet. Er gab mir auch noch einen Brief für die Zwillinge, es geht wohl um irgend etwas geschäftliches." Charlie musste nun kichern, während sie durch die Eingangstür traten.

"Es geht wohl um den Kauf der Sümpfe, da diese sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen haben. Selbst im Drachenreservat haben wir welche für den Notfall. Gerade zur Abwehr von irre geleiteten Muggeln sind sie sehr nützlich."

"Das ist die vermutlich nützlichste Erfindung unter ihren gesamten Scherzartikeln……..und das durch unsere Brüder. Wer hätte das gedacht?" Arthur grinste leicht, während die Frauen voran gingen, und sich dabei scheinbar über die Hochzeitspla nungen unterhielten.

"Sag das bitte nicht Harry gegenüber, Bill."

"Er ist wenn es um den Respekt gegenüber den Zwillingen geht, sehr empfindlich oder?"

"Eine Klapperschlange der Muggel ist weit weniger empfindlich als er, wenn es um die beiden geht." Lee schnaubte nur leise, und er würde es dem Trio trotzdem sagen.

"Du solltest echt stolz darauf sein, Dad, insbesondere auf die enge Beziehung der drei."

"Das bin ich, Charlie, das bin ich. Die drei sind gute Menschen, und sie sind sehr streb sam in ihren Zielen."

"Sag das aber nicht vor Ron bitte."

"Ron wird damit fertig werden, Bill, keine Sorge. Es würde ihm aber helfen, wenn er neuer Schulsprecher würde, und ich versuche ihm über Remus dabei zu helfen." Hier ho ben die drei die Augenbraue, als sie sich Arthur bei so etwas vorstellten. Bill war aber über eine Sache doch recht neugierig.

"Hast du mir auch so geholfen, Dad?"

"Nein, das war nicht nötig, Bill, du wurdest einstimmig nominiert. Selbst Snape stimmte für dich, hat mir Flitwick damals kurz vor deinem Abschluss bei einem Butterbier er zählt." Für die Auswahl zum Schulsprecher und zur Sprecherin war eine einfache Mehr heit der Lehrer nötig, wobei Dumbledore eine Art Vetorecht inne hatte. Normalerweise stellte Dumbledore allerdings seinen Wunschkandidaten vorher klar und die Lehrer gaben in der Regel diesem Wunsch nach. Es sei angemerkt, das Bill und Percy nicht die ersten Brüder waren, welche nach einander Schulsprecher wurden, so war es doch ein sehr sel tenes Ereignis. Charlie war während seiner Zeit ein guter, aber nicht überragender Schü ler gewesen, und war weder ein Präfekt noch ein möglicher Schulsprecher gewesen. Die Zwillinge waren gar nicht erst ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen worden, wobei sie mehr als einmal deutlich machten, das es ihnen auch so gefiel.

"Wird Ron das Amt bekommen?" Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das weiss ich nicht, allerdings sind seine Noten in diesem Jahr deutlich besser gewor den, und das war es, was ihn bisher behinderte. Das Problem ist Hermine, denn ich be zweifle das die Lehrer damit durch kämen, beide zu nominieren." Die Gruppe erreichte nun den Rand der Schutzzauber , und Arthur nahm das Seil heraus. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in Island erreichten sie erst Boston und dann Milwaukee. In Milwaukee trafen sie auf mehrere Gruppen anderer Eltern von Schülern aus Great Lakes, denn sie würden als Gesamtheit weiter nach Great Lakes reisen. Die Weasleys und ihre Freunde verbrach ten eine sehr interessante Stunde damit, einige Amerikaner kennen zu lernen, und es überraschte sie, als sie erfuhren, das mehr als eine der Familien Produkte von WWW zu Hause hatte.

Nach Abschluss der letzten Prüfungen und der am nächsten Morgen folgenden Abreise der meisten Schüler, war überall im Gebäude das kontrollierte Chaos des Packens der Sa chen zu sehen, als die Eltern vom Stadion herüber kamen, wo sie angekommen waren.. Bill wusste noch wo der Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez war, während sich Lee, Angeli na, und Alicia leise daran erinnerten, das beide Frauen offiziell noch nie hier gewesen waren. Sie erreichten die Eingangstür und es überraschte sie doch, das diese offen stand. Sie traten ein und erblickten über 200 Schüler und Eltern, die sich hier versammelt hat ten, weshalb es einige Zeit dauerte, um zu den Durchgängen zu gelangen. Nachdem sie dort angekommen waren, gingen sie hindurch und zum hinteren, rechten Ende. Dort lag das Casa de Fred und George. Die Tür war leicht angelehnt und Bill, der sich noch an die Falle erinnerte, rief nun:

"Hey, ist jemand da, hier ist die Familie!?"

"Kommt ruhig herein, die Falle wurde heute morgen entfernt!" Dies rief im übrigen Fred, und sie traten nun in den Raum, wo sich bereits die gesamte Gruppe befand. Den Siebt klässlern war es erlaubt, sofern sie es wünschten, an diesem Abend bereits mit ihren El tern abzureisen, allerdings hatten sich Fred und George dagegen entschieden, da sie ge meinsam mit Harry und den anderen zurück reisen wollten.

Molly bemerkte nun die älteren der rothaarigen und umarmte beide.

"Meine beiden erwachsenen Jungs. Ich bin so stolz auf euch beide." Wie bereits erwähnt, hatten die Zwillinge in den Jahren zuvor sehr selten etwas derartiges gehört, weshalb bei de sehr glücklich darüber waren.

"Vergiss bitte nicht, das es Dad's Idee war, Mum." Arthur lächelte nun und umarmte ebenfalls beide.

"Mit Sicherheit nicht, und es war weitestgehend die Idee von Harry, und ich habe euch nur den nötigen Stoß in die richtige Richtung gegeben."

"Er hat hin und wieder wirklich gute Ideen. Und es gab in den gesamten 10 Wochen kei nerlei Strafarbeiten, das ist also auch ein Rekord. Ich bezweifle, das Ron diesen Rekord in diesem Jahr einstellen kann." Nun sahen alle zu Molly.

"Das weiss ich nicht, er ist in letzter Zeit deutlich ruhiger geworden, wo er jetzt doch auf sich Allein gestellt ist." Sie umarmte nun auch Harry.

"Ich hatte in diesem Jahr auch keinerlei Strafarbeiten, vielen Dank." Den Grund dafür kannten alle, abgesehen von Molly und Arthur: Die Karte der Herumtreiber, Version III……..naja, wohl eher II ½. Aber auch die Vereinbarung die sie mit Murray getroffen hatten. Bill kicherte nun.

"Das ist wirklich ein Wunder, wenn ihr mich fragt. Schade das es hier keinen Schulspre cher gibt, ich bin mir sicher, einer von euch würde die Position bekommen." George's Finger deutete nun auf jemanden.

"Das wäre dann definitiv Drew, mein lieber Bruder. Drew und Reiko wären, wenn es die Position gäbe, definitiv Kandidaten für den Rang des Schulsprechers und der Sprecherin, und das würden wir wirklich vermissen." Drew verzog nun das Gesicht.

"Das kann ich nur weitergeben, vielen Dank, allerdings habe ich von den dreien hier ge nug über die Position gehört um dankend darauf zu verzichten…….äh……das soll keine Beleidigung oder so sein, Bill." Ihm war gerade eingefallen, das jemand im Raum war, der diese Position bereits einmal inne hatte.

"Das ist kein Problem, ich denke das meiste der Erzählungen und Berichte davon bezog sich so oder so auf unseren Freund Dumbledore. Er beglückwünscht euch im Übrigen ebenfalls, Fred und George, und es hat ihn wohl wirklich überrascht, das ihr die Schule doch beendet habt, insbesondere weil ich ihm versicherte, das ihr es nicht wegen einer verlorenen Wette tut." Beide Zwillinge verzogen bei dem Namen Dumbledore das Ge sicht.

"Wir werden ihm als Dankeschön einen Heuler schicken. Es ist jetzt Brunch-Zeit, und wir haben nur auf euch gewartet, denn wir sind am Verhungern."

"Geht vor ihr beiden." Beide verzogen kurz das Gesicht, was aber eher aus Gewohnheit geschah.

"Das kannst wirklich nur du, Mum……." Drew wurde nun Charlie und Fleur vorgestellt, bevor die Gruppe hinunter in den überfüllten Speisesaal ging. Es gelang ihnen aber, einen recht großen Tisch zu besetzen, da dieser gerade frei wurde. Der Raum selbst war sehr laut, aber trotzdem war es noch möglich, sich normal zu unterhalten. Arthur übergab den Zwillingen nun den Umschlag von Rufus, und sie öffneten ihn direkt.

"Worum geht es? Ein neuer Auftrag für Sümpfe?"

"Oh den bekamen wir schon vor einigen Monaten, wobei ich vermute, das Präsident Cha bon dieses dem Minister vorschlug oder so. Nein, es ist eine Einlandung für uns beide, uns der Liga anzuschließen. Es ist sogar eine Klausel bezüglich Harry enthalten." Molly hatte noch nie davon gehört, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie es hätte ahnen müssen.

"Eine Klausel bezüglich Harry?"

"Ja Mum, sie besagt, das wir in keinem Fall unter dem Befehl von Dumbledore stünden, sondern nur dem Minister selbst gegenüber verantwortlich wären. Es ist insgesamt das selbe Angebot, das er letzten Monat auch Harry machte."

"Er weiss, das wir ebenfalls nicht gewillt wären, den Anweisungen des alten Trottels zu folgen."

"KEINEN Anweisungen zu folgen, Fred, das muss noch deutlich gesagt werden."

"Aber ihr seid Mitglieder des Ordens." Beide rollten nur mit den Augen.

"Nur dem Namen nach, Mum, wir haben seit Monaten an keinem Treffen mehr teilge nommen."

"Aber ihr kehrt doch in die Winkelgasse zurück und lebt dort, also könnt ihr doch auch ab sofort daran teilnehmen." Molly war aus der gesamten Familie die einzigste Person, die noch zumindest teilweise zu Dumbledore hielt, und die noch immer die Hoffnung hat te, das es zu einer Art Frieden zwischen Dumbledore und Harry kommen würde…..und zu dessen Gruppe gehörten mindestens drei ihrer Söhne sowie vermutlich auch irgend wann Ron und Ginny.

"Nein danke. Nachdem wir diese vorzügliche Schule besuchen konnten, ohne Todesser die sich als Lehrer ausgeben oder irgend welche Draco Malfoys, hat dies unsere Abnei gung gegen den Direktor nur noch verstärkt. Einzigst Ginny tut mir Leid, da sie noch zwei Jahre dort auf die Schule gehen muss." Er erwähnte zwar Ron nicht, aber Molly und Arthur waren zufrieden das er auch nicht über ihn her zog. So war es für beide akzeptabel.

Molly versuchte während des Essens immer wieder, sie umzustimmen, aber sie weigerten sich strikt, allerdings drückten sie dies auf sehr höfliche Weise aus. Harry hatte bereits mehr als einmal deutlich zu den Zwillingen gesagt, das er es nicht als Verrat oder ähnli ches an ihm betrachtete, wenn sie dem Orden weiter angehörten, aber Fred und George blieben bei ihrer Meinung.

"Ja, aus unserer Sicht wäre es Verrat an dir, nur so konnte ich mich davor zurück halten, ihn beim letzten Treffen des Ordens auf den nächsten Mond zu hexen, und man beachte, das du gar nicht angesprochen wurdest!"

"Ihr beiden gegen den alten Mann, das dürfte einen sehr interessanten Kampf geben."

"Er würde keine 10 Sekunden dauern, denn wir würden ihn definitiv nicht formell heraus fordern. Ich weiss das du es ebenfalls nicht tun würdest." Hier grinsten sie nun alle.

"Nein, das würde ich nicht, aber soweit ist es bisher zum Glück auch noch nicht gekom men."

"Was ist mit McGonagall?"

"Bei ihr hätte ich kein Problem sie formell herauszufordern. Sie muss etwas zurecht ge stutzt werden. Warten wir erst ab ob Ron oder Hermione Schulsprecher oder Sprecherin werden. Die entsprechenden Mitteilungen sollten im Juli verschickt werden, so erwähnte es Neville in seinem Brief jedenfalls."

"Du würdest sie aber nicht deshalb herausfordern, oder?"

"Nein, aber je mehr ich über meine fünf Jahre nachdenke, desto mehr verabscheue ich sie."

"Wer von uns beiden würde wohl dein Sekundant?" Harry dachte hier nun kurz darüber nach.

"Ist euch das Spiel Schere, Papier, Stein bekannt?"

"Ja, wieso?"

"Auf Drei." Fred und George grinsten und machten sich bereit.

"Eins.

"Zwei."

"DREI!"

Fred hatte Papier, George den Stein. Papier schlägt Stein und damit hatte Fred "gewon nen".

"Wenn ich gegen Dumbledore anträte, wärst du mein Sekundant."

"Ich sage nicht das dies passieren wird, aber es würde mich auch nicht wirklich schockie ren, wenn ich es so sagen darf. Sofern es für euch einen Sinn ergibt."

"Das ergibt es, auf deine Weise jedenfalls."

Diese Unterhaltung hatte im übrigen auf dem Weg zum Abendbrot vor drei Tagen statt gefunden, und alle drei erinnerten sich nun daran, als sie ihre britische Familie und ihre Freunde sahen. Als Molly nicht herüber sah, mussten sie alle lächeln.

Sie verbrachten noch ein paar Stunden draußen, wobei sie über das Gelände gingen, und sich unterhielten, bevor Fred und George wieder zum Speisesaal gehen mussten, damit sie später gemeinsam mit den anderen Siebtklässlern diesen verlassen konnten. Warrick bekam mehrere Tipps für sein Quidditch-Spiel von Charlie, und Molly verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit sich mit Sophie zu unterhalten, weil sie diese besser Kennenlernen wollte. Insbesondere interessierte sie sich für die derzeitige Beziehung von ihr zu ihren Eltern, und sie wurde ein wenig von oben herab behandelt, gefolgt von einigen "du arme". Harry und Bill unterhielten sich über nichts anderes als über Dumbledore, da Bill mittlerweile wieder an den Ordenstreffen teilnahm. Diese Unterhaltungen gingen noch auf dem gesamten Weg zum Stadion und innerhalb von diesem weiter.

Die Abschlussfeier in Great Lakes entschied sich in der Regel nicht von denen von Mug gelschulen. Die 50 Mitglieder des siebten Schuljahres marschierten einzeln, nachdem ihre Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgerufen wurden ein, und traten zu Murray in die Mitte des Feldes. Sie überreichte ihnen dort lächelnd und mit einem Händeschütteln ihre Diplome. Fred und George kamen als 47. und 48. an die Reihe, und Murray musste ge meinsam mit ihnen lachen, als Harry und die anderen gemeinsam mit den anderen briti schen Besuchern aufstand und mittels eines Sonorus rief:

"WIR LIEBEN DICH, FRED!"

"WIR LIEBEN DICH, GEORGE!"

Und vierzehn Stimmen, die dies mittels Sonorus schrien waren äußerst laut. Selbst in ei nem Stadion wie diesem. Den Zwillingen allerdings gefiel diese Idee und beide riefen gleichzeitig.

"ICH LIEBE EUCH AUCH!"

"ICH LIEBE EUCH AUCH!"

Viele Eltern und Familienmitglieder fluchten nun leise innerlich, da ihnen diese Idee nicht eingefallen war, und hieraus entwickelte sich nun eine neue Tradition für die künfti gen Schulabgänger von Great Lakes. Und wieder eine Sache mehr, welche von den Bri ten auf Great Lakes abfärbte.

Die Sprecherin des Abschlussjahrgangs, Jennifer Keller, hielt nun ihre Ansprache, an der sie seit mehreren Monaten gearbeitet hatte, und die sie in den letzten Tagen erneut über arbeitet hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, das sie erneut die Jahrgangsbeste der Klasse gewesen war, wie schon seit den letzten 3 Jahren. Die Ansprache betonte das Heldentum, das Verantwortungsbewusstsein, und hob insbesondere ihren verstorbenen Freund, Ryan Chappelle sowie seinen besten Freund Arthur Hailey hervor. Die Ansprache dauerte zwar nur fünf Minuten, aber viele Zuhörer hatten Tränen in den Augen, und viele waren sehr nachdenklich gestimmt. Keller, welche im Herbst die University of Chicago besuchen würde, war ebenfalls die Jahrgangsbeste in den Olympics gewesen, und gehörte in jedem ihrer Fächer zu den besten Fünf Schülern. Ihre Ansprache war einfach aber doch zutref fend, und später am Abend würde Harry sie erneut in seinem Denkarium betrachten und sie Wort für Wort niederschreiben. Vielleicht für künftige Ereignisse. Später trat er noch kurz zu ihr, nachdem alle zum Gelände zurück gegangen waren. Keller war eine Kundin von WWW, und beide kannten sich durchaus.

"Das war wunderschön Jennifer, die beste Rede die ich bisher je gehört habe."

"Vielen Dank Harry. Ich denke deine wird im nächsten Jahr genauso gut." Harry schüt telte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich denke Reiko wird sie halten, aber ich werde sicherstellen, das ihre in deine Fußstap fen treten wird. Meine Familie hatte während der Ansprache Tränen in den Augen, so be wegend war sie. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls für deine Zukunft alles gute."

"Für dich ebenso Harry, für dich ebenso." Sie schüttelten noch einmal die Hände und Harry ging zur Gruppe zurück.

"Das hat dich wirklich bewegt oder?" fragte Bill nun Harry.

"Die Briten haben eine Schwäche für große Ansprachen Sophie. Man nehme Henry V., oder Churchill, um zwei Beispiele zu nennen. Sie hat wirklich großes Potential, ich hoffe wirklich das sie bei diesen Dingen bleiben wird."

"Bisher war noch nie ein Magier ein König?"

"Nein, aber es gibt Gerüchte, das Prinz William eventuell Magie besitzen könnte. Wir wissen es aber nicht, und Dumbledore behauptet, das es keinerlei Aufzeichnungen dar über gibt, wer auf einen Besuch von Hogwarts verzichtet, und das es nur die Briefe selbst gäbe."

"Vielleicht bekam er ihn nie." Hier mussten die Weasleys nun lachen. Angelina hörte als erste auf zu Lachen und sagte.

"Wie Harry dir sicher bestätigen kann, gibt es nichts was den Brief aufhalten könnte. Wieviele waren es nochmals damals?"

"Irgendwo bei 1,000 Stück."

"Und das ist nur eine grobe Schätzung, es könnten deutlich mehr gewesen sein, wenn Ha grid ihn nicht abgeholt hätte."

"Oh, sie taten ihr möglichstes um die Briefe los zu werden, aber sie fanden uns trotzdem. Ich habe mich sogar gefragt, ob Vernon es schaffen würde, uns auf die Mir zu bringen, oder etwas ähnliches, um ihnen zu entgehen." Hier wurde deutlich, wie sehr sich Harry in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte: nämlich das er in der Lage war, Witze über Vernon Dursley zu machen. Vor sechs Monaten wäre dies nicht ohne heftige Beleidigungen mög lich gewesen. Während der Ordenssitzungen gab es immer wieder Diskussionen darüber, ob die Dursleys mehr Schutz benötigen würden, aber dies wurde immer wieder von den jüngeren Weasleys unterbunden. Sie wussten nicht, ob Harry irgend welche Pläne für sei ne "Verwandten" hatte, aber sie konnten es auch nicht bezweifeln.

Die Briten blieben noch bis zum Abendbrot, bevor sie im Anschluss per Portschlüssel ab reisten, wobei es in England schon deutlich nach Mitternacht war. Die Gruppe selbst würde am nächsten Morgen um Punkt 8 Uhr von Chicago aus ein Flugzeug besteigen. Die Gruppe blieb insgesamt im Koffer und veranstaltete eine Art Pyjama-Party. Marie Ford nahm ebenfalls an der Party teil, allerdings kam sie erst später dazu, da sie sich vor her noch lange mit ihren Zimmerkameradinnen unterhalten hatte, mit denen sie sehr gut befreundet war. Rick und Terry waren mit ihren Freundinnen ebenfalls anwesend, und waren sogar soweit gegangen, Dobby und Winky Geschenke zu kaufen, da sie ihnen für die Reinigung des Zimmers und das zusätzliche Essen sehr dankbar waren. Sie hatten ihre Koffer bereits soweit fertig gepackt und würden am nächsten Morgen um 6 Uhr per Portschlüssel in die Flackter Alley reisen, so das sie problemlos zur nächsten Greyhound-Station per Flohnetzwerk reisen konnten, wo so aus sie mit einem Taxi zum O'Hare Air port fahren würden. Bevor das Licht ausgeschaltet wurde, und während die neun in ihren Schlafsäcken lagen, hatte Fred noch eine letzte Frage an Harry.

"Möchtest du wirklich ohne einen letzten Streich abreisen?"

"Definitiv, die Lehrer bitten sehr darum, jedenfalls erwähnte dies Riley." Er stand nun auf und löschte das Licht.

"Sie bitten darum? Ich dachte sie mögen unsere Arbeiten?"

"Das tun sie auch, allerdings planen sie wohl uns unsere eigene Medizin in Form eines Streichs kosten zu lassen. Sie haben absolut nichts gegen eine kollektive Unterhaltung. Deshalb bestand ich darauf, das wir heute Nacht hier schlafen, denn so können sie uns nicht erreichen."

"Wir sollten also besser davon ausgehen, das in unserem Zimmer ein gewisses Chaos herrschen wird."

"Dobby und Winky werden als erstes hinauf gehen und die Zimmer überprüfen. Hey, ich bin fast geneigt, die Tickets Tickets sein zu lassen und direkt von hier aus zurück zu rei sen."

"Das wäre zu auffällig, also nehmen wir besser das Flugzeug, es würden sonst zu viele unnötige Fragen entstehen. Und nebenbei, Fred und ich sind noch nie zuvor mit dem Flugzeug geflogen." Warrick räusperte sich nun.

"Für mich gilt das gleiche, ich habe bisher immer nur das Flohnetzwerk für Reisen ver wendet."

Damit stand es für Harry fest.

"Wie könnten wir so eine Erfahrung diesen drei Herumtreibern verwehren."

"Es dauert wirklich 13 Stunden?"

"Nein, das war nur bei meiner Reise hier her der Fall, und das auch nur, weil ich mehr mals Umsteigen musste. Dieser Flug dauert nur 10 Stunden, da es ein Direktflug von O'Hare nach Heathrow ist." Fred klang trotzdem nachdenklich.

"Das ist aber trotzdem eine sehr lange Zeit die wir in einer Metallröhre verbringen wer den."

"Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Und die Tickets sind bereits bezahlt."

"Wie teuer war es insgesamt?"

"Jonas' Vater hat sie für uns gebucht, so das es insgesamt knapp 8,000 waren." Hier schnappten nun einige doch nach Luft, allerdings war diese Summe durchaus gerechtfer tigt wenn man bedachte, das es neun Tickets erster Klasse für diese Reise waren. Harry hatte nicht nach den genauen Details dieser "Verbindungen" von Michael Steele gefragt und dieser hatte auch nichts weiter dazu gesagt.

"Du hättest nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen." Harry und Sophie saßen neben einander, und er begann nun sie zu Kitzeln, weshalb sie zu Kichern begann, während er sich zu ih rer Sorge äußerte.

"Ich kann tun und lassen was ich möchte, meine Liebe Sophie, allerdings liebe ich es wenn du solche Dinge sagst. Wir werden im August mittels Portschlüsseln hier her zu rückkehren und das kostet nicht einmal ein Zehntel dieses Preises. Ich habe neulich einen Brief von Gringotts bekommen, und egal wieviel Geld ich bisher in den 12 Monaten aus gegeben habe, so habe ich doch noch nicht einmal die Summe der Einnahmen überstie gen……und darin ist noch nicht einmal das Geld, das ich von Sirius geerbt habe enthal ten." Diese Information führte zu einem sehr langen Seufzen von Seiten seiner Freunde. Die Karriere im Quidditch und ein gutes Einkommen waren außerdem nur noch weniger als ein Jahr entfernt, sofern er denn solange überlebte.

"Denk gar nicht daran, noch mehr auszugeben, jetzt wo du dies weißt."

"Nein, ich werde es sparen, so dass ich mir ein Haus dort kaufen kann, wo auch immer ihr zur Universität gehen werdet, und so muss ich nichts mieten."

"Eines, in dem wir alle leben können? Das wird aber sehr groß." Hier wandte er sich an alle:

"Drew, du musst nicht in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal in der Aurorenakademie leben oder?"

"Nein, wir können dort leben und schlafen wo wir es wünschen, solange wir am Unter richt und den Übungen teilnehmen."

"Wie stehen deine Chancen derzeit?"

"Vermutlich bei 50 Prozent. Ich werde mich aber auch für das College eintragen und ein fach abwarten was sich ergibt. Mom wird sich auch erst zu Weihnachten entscheiden. So lange wir einen Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk installieren würde ich gerne mit im Haus leben."

"Oh das werden wir, schließlich muss ich irgendwie zu dem Quidditch-Training kom men. Wir werden es sofort am ersten Tag installieren wenn nicht sogar früher."

Diese Unterhaltung dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, und es wurde auch über Godric's Hol low und die Zimmerverteilung geredet. Sie würden den Sonntag Abend im Laden ver bringen, und alle außer Fred und George im Koffer schlafen. Dann kam das Gerichtsver fahren, gefolgt von der Reise nach Godric's Hollow. hier würden sie aber von den ande ren fünf aus dem Ministerium begleitet werden, genauso wie von Lee, Angelina, und Ali cia.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich heraus, das ihr Zimmer nicht vermint worden war, wes halb alle leicht enttäuscht waren, als sie aus dem Koffer kamen. Sie unterzeichneten ge meinsam die nötigen Papiere und konnten nach Chicago weiter reisen. Der Flug selbst verlief ohne Probleme, und die Zwillinge beschwerten sich nur darüber, das sie so einge pfercht würden. Insgesamt brauchten sie drei Taxis zur Winkelgasse, und die amerikani schen Mitglieder der Gruppe bekamen ihren ersten Eindruck der Gasse, jedenfalls im Dunkeln. Es war nämlich sehr spät am Abend, und sie würden sich den Rundgang für die Zeit nach dem Gerichtsverfahren aufheben. Sie gingen aus englischer Sicht sehr spät zu Bett, aber nach der Zeitrechnung aus Michigan sehr früh. Insbesondere Harry würde am kommenden Montag einen sehr anstrengenden und aufregenden Tag haben.

Montag, 30. Juni 1997

Büro des Ministers für Magie

8:30 Uhr

Das Verfahren gegen Delores Umbridge würde in gut einer Stunde beginnen und Rufus hatte Harry gebeten, zu ihm ins Büro zu kommen um ein paar Dinge vorher zu bespre chen. Er wurde allerdings von Sophie begleitet, und ging davon aus das Travis dort sein würden. Er freute sich insbesondere auf dieses Wiedersehen und er wollte Sophie ihm und dem Minister vorstellen. Die anderen würden erst zum Gerichtstermin erscheinen, wobei Arthur versprochen hatte, das es genügend Stühle geben würde. Der Laden würde in dieser Zeit von Lee und Claudia geführt, da die anderen Weasleys und seine Freunde als Zeugen geladen waren. Harry klopfte an die Tür und Rufus bat ihn herein. Sophie und er betraten nun das Büro, und bemerkten sofort, das nicht nur Rufus und Travis anwesend waren.

Die gesamte Gruppe aus dem Ministerium war anwesend, genauso wie der Sondergast, Draco Malfoy. Gemeinsam mit Harry würden sie die wichtigsten Zeugen gegen Um bridge sein. Harry hielt im Türrahmen kurz inne, bevor Sophie ihn etwas anschob und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Da keiner der Jugendlichen aus Hogwarts etwas sagen wollte, trat Draco vor und sagte in seiner besten Manier:

"Hallo Potter, wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen."

Im Endeffekt stellte sich dieser Satz als keine gute Idee heraus.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete seine linke Hand direkt auf Draco:

"Accio Zauberstab!" "Mobilicorpus!"

Mittels zauberstabloser Magie nahm er nun Draco den Zauberstab ab, den dieser noch nicht in der Hand hielt und er kam aus seiner Tasche geflogen. Harry's Zauberstab hinge gen richtete sich noch immer auf seinen alten Erzfeind, während er diesen mit der Hand ergriff und an die nächste Wand drückte, wo er ihn fest hielt. Harry warf Sophie den an deren Zauberstab zu und richtete seine Hand direkt auf den Bauch von Draco, wobei die ser bereits heftig nach Atem rang.

"Repulsar!"

Der Pulszauber traf Draco's Magen direkt und effektiv, während Harry die knapp 12 Fuß auf ihn zu ging. Mit erstaunlich freundlicher Stimme sagte Harry nun.

"Du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich hiervon geträumt habe Draco, fast genau sechs Jahre habe ich mir immer wieder überlegt, was ich mit dir anstellen würde, wenn ich dich so er wischen würde. Hier gibt es keinen Snape oder keinen Dumbledore die dich beschützen könnten. Nur wir beiden."

Draco rang noch immer nach Atem, aber sagte nun mit schwacher Stimme:

"Du hast aber einen Eid geschworen."

"In dem Eid ging es nur darum dich nicht zu töten, du kleiner Idiot! Kein Satz in dem Eid, und ich habe ihn sehr genau gelesen, bevor ich ihn unterschrieb, besagt, das ich dir nicht wirklich weh tun darf." Sophie stand nur leicht lächelnd daneben. Sie hatte genü gend Erinnerungen an Draco gesehen um sie daran zu hindern, einzugreifen, jedenfalls nicht zu Draco's Gunsten.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe hatten das Geschehen mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtet…….abgesehen wohl von Ron und Neville, welche sich geistig selbst ärgerten, nicht auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein. Sie traten nun allerdings vor die drei Mädchen, wodurch diesen die direkte Sicht im Bezug auf ihre Zauberstäbe genom men wurde, wobei noch keiner von ihnen seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, und insbeson dere Luna schien keinerlei Anzeichen zu machen, Draco zu helfen. Harry hatte derart schnell reagiert, das Draco schon an der Wand hing, bevor einer von ihnen dies überhaupt registriert hatte.

Rufus und Travis standen nur daneben, da beide der Ansicht waren, das es besser wäre, wenn Harry etwas derartiges hier im Raum tat, als in einem voll besetzten Gerichtssaal. Und es war genauso gekommen wie sie es vermutet hatten. Travis behielt Harry aller dings die gesamte Zeit sicherheitshalber im Auge. Draco hing noch immer an der Wand, allerdings hatte Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts weiter getan………bis jetzt.

"Potter, tue bitte nichts unüberlegtes." Draco's Augen zeigten aber deutlichst seine Angst.

"Mit unüberlegt meinst du Hirnloses Verhalten, in Panik geraten und sonstiges. Dieses Verhalten habe ich abgelegt, Draco, ich habe meine Lektionen aus der Vergangenheit ge lernt. Fünf Jahre Draco, fünf Jahre des Missbrauchs durch dich, deine beiden Freunde und dieses Idioten, der sich Zaubertränkelehrer nennt!! Glaubtest du wirklich das ich euch das vergessen würde!?" Ein weiterer Pulszauber traf sein Gegenüber, dieses mal et was tiefer. Hermine hatte das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen, allerdings war sie sich durchaus bewusst, das Sophie noch immer zwei Zauberstäbe besaß, die aber auf nieman den gerichtet waren.

"Harry, Bitte. Du hast deine Meinung sehr deutlich gemacht. Greif bitte nicht zu seinen Mitteln." Er ignorierte sie aber.

"All dies nur, weil ich im Zug nicht deine Hand schüttelte. All dies nur, weil ich Ron dir vorgezogen habe."

"Du hast das getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast und genau das habe auch ich getan."

"Du hast dich nur gewandelt, weil dir am Ende nichts anders übrig blieb."

Äh, da wir gerade von unüberlegten Handlungen reden……..

"Aus dem selben Grund wieso du feige geflohen bist! Wenigstens habe ich nicht meinen Schwanz eingeklemmt und bin wie ein Feigling fort gelaufen!" Ron entschied sich kluger weise dafür, sich nicht zu bewegen, weshalb er keinen Zauber ab bekam.

Harry's schoss wieder vor und er murmelte leise etwas……..Draco begann nun wieder zu krächzen. Mehr als nur einer der Jugendlichen schluckte hart als er das sah, und Ron be rührte reflexartig seinen Kehlkopf. Harry's Stimme klang nun eindeutig wütend.

"Nachdem ich Star Wars gesehen hatte, wollte ich diesen Zauber unbedingt erlernen. Die Bibliothek deiner Großeltern war dabei sehr hilfreich, Draco. Wenn du endlich in der Hölle landen wirst, dann danke ihnen bitte dafür."

Die Dinge gerieten langsam aus dem Ruder, weshalb Hermine zwischen Ron und Neville trat. Sophie hab nun beide Zauberstäbe an.

"Denk gar nicht daran, Hermine. Dies ist ihre Auseinandersetzung, also sollen sie es aus tragen." Harry ließ Draco die gesamte Zeit nicht aus den Augen.

"Vielen Dank, Sophie. Also Draco, ich hoffe das du dich künftig an diese Lektion erin nern wirst. Denk daran, das man mich nicht verärgern sollte. Niemand sollte mich in ir gend einer Form verraten. Denk daran Draco, und es wird keine weiteren Aktionen dieser Art geben." Kurz bevor Malfoy ohnmächtig werden konnte, löste Harry den Zauber und warf ihn unsanft zu Boden. Er war weiterhin bei Bewusstsein, und er landete auch auf keinem Gegenstand, so das er nicht blutete. Harry atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Rufus um, allerdings waren seine Augen noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

"Minister, es tut mir Leid für dieses Geschehen." Dies sagte er mit sehr höflichem Ton fall, und Rufus nickte leicht.

"Ich akzeptiere die Entschuldigung, Harry. Sophie, wenn ich dich so nennen darf, wür dest du mir bitte Draco's Zauberstab geben, ich werde ihn vorläufig behalten." Sophie hatte kurz genickt, damit er sie beim Vornamen nennen durfte, und war nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, das er sie kannte.

"Ja Minister." Sie trat nun hinüber und übergab ihn. Rufus sah kurz nach Draco, der nicht wirklich verletzt war, und die vorhandenen eher kurzzeitig waren.

"Vielen Dank Sophie, es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen. Harry, ich hoffe, das du dich nun weitestgehend beruhigt hast, und das du Draco keine weiteren Lektionen er teilen musst, außer er provoziert dich massiv?"

"Ja Sir."

"Gut. Draco? Ich denke das alle hier bestätigen können, das du diese Lektion verdient hattest. Habe ich recht?" Malfoy stand nun vorsichtig auf. Er wusste durchaus, das nie mand hier im Raum ihm wirklich freundlich gesinnt war, zumindest wenn es um Harry ging, und dem entsprechend reagierte er.

"In Ordnung. Ich hätte den Eid wohl doch genauer auslegen sollen. Dies ist wohl, mein alleiniger Fehler. Ich werde dich nie wieder unterschätzen…….Harry." Er sah Harry di rekt in die Augen, und es würde sicher kein Händeschütteln geben. Nicht das Harry daran Interesse hätte. Er betrachtete dabei weiterhin seinen alten Erzfeind.

"Ich hoffe du denkst daran, Draco." Rufus war nun der Meinung das er die Führung über nehmen sollte, da es gerade an der Tür klopfte. Es trat nun Amelia Bones ein, und sowohl Rufus als auch Travis waren dankbar dafür, das ihre sehr strenge Kollegin Harry's Darth Vader-Darbietung nicht gesehen hatte.

"Nun nachdem diese alten Probleme erledigt sind, möchte ich sicherstellen, das sich alle ihrer Geschichte bewusst sind. Harry, auf Grund der Ereignisse hier und der Neuaufstel lung von Auroren war es Madam Bones bisher nicht möglich, dich dort drüben zu besu chen. Ich dachte, das wir das Gespräch am Besten hier und jetzt durchführen könnten."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Minister, ich stehe euch zur Verfügung." Er war sehr zufrieden das Harry so zugänglich war. Das Gespräch selbst dauerte gut 30 Minuten und drehte sich insgesamt um Umbridge's Zeit in Hogwarts. Diese Art der Vorgespräche waren bei Leibe nicht illegal nach magischem Recht……dieses war kein festes, starres Gebilde, da diese Dinge eher auf Traditionen beruhten. Der Wizengamot würde die Befragung und die Ab urteilung übernehmen. Harry und Draco benahmen sich die gesamte Zeit, und selbst Dra co wollte eine Verurteilung von Umbridge. Am Ende des Treffens hielt Rufus Harry noch kurz auf.

"Dies ist noch mal eine Möglichkeit, mein Angebot anzunehmen, Harry." Harry lächelte, denn er kannte nun die psychologischen Manöver des Ministers und die Herausforderung amüsierte ihn.

"Nein Danke, Sir. Aber sollte sie versuchen eine Pause zu erlangen, oder sich anderweitig daneben benehmen, so wird sie leiden." Rufus wirkte als würde es ihn nicht wirklich stö ren, wenn etwas derartiges geschehen würde.

"Das bezweifele ich nicht." Beide gingen nun hinaus und Harry trat neben Sophie. Die anderen Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe warteten bereits am Ende des Flurs auf sie.

"Hat er dir erneut das Angebot gemacht?"

"Ja, und ich habe abgelehnt." Sagte Harry zu Sophie, der ihr dieses Angebot letzte Wo che erklärt hatte. Sie war genauso geschockt gewesen wie er es vermutet hatte, insbeson dere, nachdem sie die Erinnerungen über das Treffen gesehen hatte. In der Erinnerung war deutlich zu sehen wie Harry es sehr schnell abgelehnt hatte, oder zumindest nicht darauf eingegangen war.

Draco stand ebenfalls bei der Ministeriumsgruppe.

"Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt, Harry? Können wir jetzt wenigstens etwas zivilisierter mit einander umgehen?" Harry hielt kurz inne, und wandte sich mehr an Hermine und Ron als an Draco.

"Sicher Draco, es ist in Ordnung. Denk nur bitte an die schlimmen Dinge, die ich dir an tun würde, solltest du etwas daran ändern, egal in welcher Form. Weißt du, der Unter schied zwischen mir und deinem alten Meister ist der: er foltert nur zum Vergnügen, und er macht dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen Verbündeten und Gegnern. Ich werde nicht zögern, einen Feind mit aller Macht zu bekämpfen, und daran gibt es keine Zweifel. Soll te ich Pettigrew fangen, oder auch deinen Vater, wenn wir dabei sind, so werden sie lei den. Aber ich werde es mit Sicherheit nicht zu meinem Vergnügen machen! Deshalb bin ich so grundverschieden zu ihnen, Draco, deshalb kann ich nachts noch ruhig schlafen." Er ging nun an Malfoy vorbei, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht mit ihm in Kontakt zu kom men, während Sophie und die anderen ihm in den Gerichtssaal folgten. Die Ministeriums gruppe und ihre Freunde saßen alle in der dritten Reihe, wobei Harry und Draco an den entgegen gesetzten Enden saßen. Der Rest von Harry's Gruppe sass mehrere Reihen hin ter ihnen, und hielt ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Draco sass neben Ginny und unterhielt sich leise mit ihr, woraufhin sie sich an Luna wandte, gefolgt von Neville, und den anderen, bis es bei Hermine ankam, die es an Sophie und Harry weiter gab.

"Er sagt „das ist nur Fair", Harry."

"Danke sehr, Hermine."

"Geht es dir jetzt besser, nachdem du dies jetzt hinter dir hast?" Sagte Hermine mit einer Stimme die Harry doch hin und wieder vermisste.

"Dein Freund ärgert sich mächtig, das er nicht das selbe vor wenigen Monaten getan hat, Hermine." Sophie hatte sie beobachtet und bei diesen Worten etwas gemurmelt. Hermine lehnte sich leicht vor und sagte leise.

"Das weiss ich, Harry, aber deshalb ist es trotzdem nicht in Ordnung."

"Es geht nicht um richtig oder Falsch, Hermine, manchmal müssen wir einfach nur Men schen sein." Ihre Antwort wurde unterbrochen, weil nun Rufus den Raum betrat.

"Möge das Verfahren beginnen. Bringt die Angeklagte herein." Harry schloss nun seine Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein, als Umbridge herein geführt wurde. Nachdem die Wachen und sie eingetreten waren, wurden die Türen magisch versiegelt. Es würde sehr viel magische Energie nötig sein, um sie von außen zu öffnen, und die Wände im wieder aufgebauten Gerichtssaal Orion waren massivst verstärkt worden, und das unter Aufsicht von Orion Gatsby. Er war zwar nicht von den Schäden nach dem Verfahren gegen Mal foy schockiert gewesen, aber es freute ihn doch, das er die Möglichkeit bekam, die Dinge noch etwas zu verändern, und das Geld das er bekam schadete sicher auch nicht. Als zu sätzliche Sicherheit war die Zuschauerzahl auf 50 begrenzt worden, wobei die Zeugen nicht dazu gezählt wurden. Sophie und die anderen waren alleine sechs von dieser Men ge, und alle sahen zum ersten Mal ein solches Verfahren, abgesehen jedenfalls von Drew, dessen Mutter eine Anwältin und Politikerin war.

Umbridge sah Harry nicht weiter an, ebenso wenig irgend einen der anderen, als sie ein trat. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und starrte den Minister wütend an, der sie nur an grinste und fort fuhr. Er würde das ganze sicher genießen.

"Die Angeklagte, Dolores Umbridge, ist anwesend und wird sich selbst verteidigen. Als Repräsentantin der Magischen Strafverfolgung ist Madam Amelia Bones anwesend. Ma dam Bones, würden sie bitte die Anklage verlesen."

"Ja Minister. Der Angeklagten werden folgende Dinge vorgeworfen: Machtmissbrauch, versuchte Anwendung eines der drei verbotenen Flüche, versuchte Folter eines Minder jährigen, Beleidigung, und direkter und indirekter Angriff auf Angestellte des Ministeri ums." Der letzte Punkt bezog sich darauf, das sie den Angriff auf McGonagall befohlen hatte, die als Regierungsangestellte galt.

"Danke sehr Madam Bones. Ms. Umbridge, wie bekennen sie sich?" Umbridge, welche bisher die letzten beiden Monate in einer Arrestzelle des Ministerium anstatt in Azkaban gewesen war, stand nun auf.

"Nicht Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten."

"Nun gut. Sie bestehen weiterhin darauf, sich selbst zu verteidigen?" Zur Überraschung aller bestand sie nicht auf den Einsatz von Veritaserum bei den Zeugen. Rufus hatte nicht vor, so einer Bitte nachzugeben, aber es überraschte ihn doch das sie es ignorierte.

"Das tue ich, aber ich möchte auf das äußerste dagegen protestieren, das Minister Fudge nicht anwesend ist. Meine Verteidigung ohne ihn ist sehr erschwert worden, da er für mein Verhalten durch seine Befehle verantwortlich war." Rufus lächelte nur, da sie dies seit Wochen immer wieder diskutierten.

"Ihr Protest wird zu den Akten genommen und es sei gesagt, das der Aufenthaltsort des EHEMALIGEN! Ministers Fudge derzeit teilweise unbekannt ist, und er hat sich bisher geweigert zu ihrer Verteidigung hier zu erscheinen. Möchten sie also ihr Bekenntnis än dern?" Rufus war in weiten Teilen dafür verantwortlich, das Fudge ihr leider nicht helfen konnte, aber er entschied sich dafür, diese Tatsache für sich zu behalten.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht, Mr. Scrimgeour." Hier schnappten mehrere Personen nach Luft, aber Rufus kicherte nur kurz und fuhr fort. Fudge hingegen würde vermutlich schon vor Wut kochen.

"Madam Bones, rufen sie bitte ihren ersten Zeugen auf."

"Sehr wohl Minister, unsere erste Zeugin ist Minerva McGonagall." McGonagall stand auf und ging zum Zeugenstuhl.

"Bitte nennen sie ihren vollständigen Namen und ihren Beruf."

"Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungskunst und gleichzeitig stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

"Wie lange kennen sie bereits die Angeklagte."

"Seit gut dreißig Jahren."

"Wann haben sie sie zuletzt vor dem heutigen Tage gesehen?"

"Vor gut einem Jahr, kurz bevor sie den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern befahl, mich zu ermor den."

"Und trotzdem leben sie noch."

"Sie haben mich unterschätzt."

Bones sprach McGonagall nun auf die genauen Ereignisse des Schuljahres 1995-6 in Hogwarts an. Sie gestand ein, das sie nichts von den Blutfedern wusste, welche gegen Lee und Harry eingesetzt wurden, und gleichzeitig wusste sie nichts von der Gruppe "Dumbledore's Armee", obwohl sie gerüchteweise etwas davon gehört hatte. Sie gab ohne zu Zögern zu, das sie primär dafür verantwortlich war, das die Lehrer gegen Um bridge rebellierten, und gleichzeitig erfuhr die Ministeriumsgruppe einige sehr interessan te De tails darüber, was sich zugetragen hatte. Bones' Vernehmung dauerte knapp eine Stunde und McGonagall wirkte im Anschluss doch recht erleichtert. Umbridge stand nun auf, da ihr keine Ketten angelegt worden waren, da ihr kein Schwerverbrechen vorgewor fen wur de.

"Ms. McGonagall, wurde nicht jede Handlung durch entsprechende ministeriale Befehle gedeckt worden?"

"Nein."

"Wirklich? Nennen sie eine Sache die es nicht war." Es gab sehr viele davon, aber Mc Gonagall entschied sich für eine eindeutige.

"Ihr Lebenslanges Spielverbot für Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, und George Weasley nach dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel der Saison."

"Das ist nun wirklich keine unfaire Bestrafung dafür das sie einen Schüler ohne Provoka tion angegriffen haben."

"Ich hätte es anders gehandhabt, und es war MEIN Recht dies zu tun, da ich ihre Haus lehrerin war."

"Und heutzutage sind sie es nicht mehr oder?"

"Was ist dabei der Unterschied?"

"Das frage ich mich auch." Bones hatte keine Einwände.

"Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben vorgestern erfolgreich die Schule beendet, und damit ist niemand mehr ihr Hauslehrer. Sie bekommen wohl keinen Tagespropheten in der Zelle oder?"

"Und trotzdem sind sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt, nachdem mein Schulverweis der beiden aufgehoben wurde."

"Dazu muss ich mich nicht äußern, da ich nicht über den Schulwechsel informiert wur de." Hier sahen nun alle zu Fred und George. Sie waren nicht beim Treffen mit Rufus da bei gewesen, und saßen neben Lee eine Reihe hinter der Ministeriumsgruppe und Draco, und gleichzeitig eine Reihe vor dem Rest der Gruppe.

"Das bezweifle ich nicht. Eine letzte Sache noch: praktisch alle meine Taten, auch die hier angeklagten, wurden durch ministeriale Befehle gedeckt."

"Technisch gesehen handelten sie mit Einverständnis des Ministeriums, aber wie ich schon sagte, haben sie praktisch jedes Mal ihre Befugnisse um Längen überschritten." Umbridge lächelte noch immer, als wenn ihre Ansicht gerade bestätigt worden wäre.

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen." McGonagall stand nun auf und sah dabei direkt zu Harry. Sie nickte ihm leicht zu, denn sie waren in dieser Sache definitiv Verbündete.

"Ihr nächster Zeuge bitte, Madam Bones."

"Die Magische Strafverfolgung ruft Lee Jordan auf." Lee ging scheinbar ruhig nach vor ne, versuchte aber den Blicken von Umbridge auszuweichen.

"Nennen sie bitte ihren Vollständigen Namen und ihren derzeitigen Beruf."

"Lee Major Jordan, Schichtleiter bei Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Mr. Jordan, würden sie bitte vor das Wizengamot treten und ihnen ihren Handrücken zeigen?"

"Ja, Ma'am." Lee erhob sich nun und trat zu Dumbledore und den anderen Mitgliedern hinüber. Er zeigte ihnen nun die Narben auf dem Handrücken, die bis zum heutigen Tage kaum verblasst waren. Lee, hatte wie Harry darauf verzichtet, diese von St. Mungo's ent fernen zu lassen, oder es zumindest zu versuchen, da sie hofften das sich diese Narben in Situationen wie hier als Nützlich erweisen würden.

"Mr. Jordan, woher stammen diese Narben?"

Lee erzählte nun seine Geschichte und die Mitglieder des Wizengamot waren deutlich ge schockt. Bones beendete seine Befragung nach knapp 10 Minuten und Umbridge über nahm nun.

"Jordan, sie mussten diese Feder verwenden, weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit Lügen verbrei teten, oder nicht?"

"Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Sie haben sich einer direkten Anweisung des Ministerium im Bezug auf die zu nehmen de Stellung in der Öffentlichkeit widersetzt oder?"

"Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

"Sie haben absichtlich ein Gesetz verletzt und wurden dafür bestraft!"

"Es gibt keine weiteren Informationen über diese Dinge seit sie mich das letzte mal be fragt haben." Dies sorgte für einige Aufregung in der Menge, während Rufus grinste.

"Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen." Lee stand nun wieder auf und der hasserfüllte Blick zu Umbridge war im gesamten Gerichtssaal zu sehen und spüren.

Während des restlichen Morgens wurden die anderen Lehrer von Hogwarts sowie Fred und George befragt. Es gab keine weiteren Besonderheiten, während die Lehrer der Reihe nach offen zugaben, wie sie mit allen Mitteln die Position von Umbridge untergruben. Fred und George beschrieben sehr genau wie sie die Schule „verlassen" hatten, was die meisten Anwesenden doch amüsierte. Selbst Dumbledore musste hin und wieder Ki chern, und er kannte die Geschichte bereits von dem Ordenstreffen am Anfang des Som mers.

Das Mittagessen war mit 30 Minute relativ kurz, da Rufus noch Probleme erwartete, und deshalb das Verfahren so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte. Mehrere Hauselfen des Ministerium verteilten in dieser Zeit Sandwiches und Getränke, und nur wenige Personen verließen den Saal. Umbridge wurde allerdings hinaus geführt, und Ron nutzte die Gele genheit, um zu Harry herüber zu kommen und etwas zu sagen:

"Wieviel Geld würdest du verlangen um mir diesen Darth-Vater-Zauber beizubringen? Ich werde wohl nicht weniger als 100 Galleonen im Jahr verdienen, aber es wäre mög lich." Harry und Sophie mussten nun grinsen als sie dies hörten und gleiches galt für die hinter ihnen sitzenden Zwillinge.

"101 Galleonen im Jahr und ich werde darüber nachdenken, Ron."

"Das war absolut erstaunlich. Hermine sagte mir später, was Star Wars überhaupt ist, und es klingt sehr interessant."

"Wir können es uns heute Nacht ansehen, wenn du möchtest, Warrick ist unser Elektroni ker, er wird den Fernseher aufstellen."

"Das wäre Genial. Wie denkst du läuft es derzeit hier?"

"Sie ist Geschichte, schon alleine Lee war genug um das Urteil zu sichern."

"Denkst du das sie noch irgend etwas versuchen wird? Eine Flucht vielleicht?" Harry sah sich kurz um bevor er antwortete.

"Das würde mich freuen, Ron." Beide lächelten nun, und wenigstens für kurze Zeit waren ihre Probleme vergessen.

"Mich ebenfalls, lass sie am besten Leiden."

Das Verfahren ging um 12.30 Uhr weiter, und die erste Zeugin der Ministeriumsgruppe war an der Reihe, Luna.

Luna war bis zu dem Artikel im Quibbler nie wirklich involviert gewesen, in dem Harry seine Version des Chaos im Bezug auf Voldemort schilderte. Bones befragte sie insge samt 15 Minuten lang. Umbridge sah aus als wenn sie Angst davor hätte, in die Nähe von jemanden wie Luna zu kommen und stellte nur wenige Fragen.

"Sie geben also zu, freiwillig diese übelsten Lügen verbreitet zu haben, als sie ihren Vater überredeten diesen Artikel in seinem Abschaum von Magazin zu drucken?"

"Er veröffentlicht eine Zeitung und kein Magazin. Und sollte sie aus Abfall bestehen so wäre ihre Herstellung doch sehr kompliziert, da sie nicht in die Druckmaschinen passen würde."

"Beantworten sie gefälligst die Frage."

"Dann stellen sie eine Frage die Sinn ergibt und ich werde sie gerne beantworten." Ah Luna. Drew war jetzt wirklich irgendwie in sie verliebt, obwohl er auch Marie Ford mochte.

"Haben sie oder haben sie nicht ihren Vater dazu ermutigt, Potter's Lügen zu veröffentli chen?!"

"Ja ich habe ihn ermutigt, Harry's Geschichte zu veröffentlichen, allerdings hat Daddy hier seine eigene Meinung." Luna's Vater, der unter den Zuschauern war, war nicht als Zeuge benannt worden……keine Seite wollte seine öffentliche Meinung dazu hören.

"Sie geben also zu, das sie Potter's Lügen gefördert haben?"

"Er hat nicht gelogen!"

"Ja das tat er!" Bones stand sofort auf.

"Einspruch, die Angeklagte macht hier eine direkte Aussage."

"Ja das tut sie, also seien sie endlich stiller und bleiben sie bei den Fakten, Ms. Um bridge."

"Aber….."

"Ich hoffe sie haben mich verstanden. Und da sie scheinbar keine weiteren Fragen an Miss Lovegood haben, kann sie zurück auf ihren Platz. Vielen Dank, Miss Lovegood." Mit anderen Worten aus Sicht von Rufus hieß dies "Halten sie endlich ihren Mund und fahren sie fort!", denn er war ein höflicher Mensch und verzichtete auf solch direkte Sät ze. Luna, die in dieser Situation erstaunlich normal wirkte, erhob sich vom Stuhl und nahm den langen Weg um Umbridge herum.

"Ich erhebe Einspruch!!"

"Abgelehnt, Madam Bones, rufen sie bitte ihren nächsten Zeugen auf. Und sollten sie noch einmal mir gegenüber laut werden, Ms. Umbridge, werde ich dieses Verfahren als Fehlerhaft erklären und beenden. Der nächste Termin wäre dann in einem Jahr und die Zeit bis dahin würden sie in aller Ruhe in Azkaban verbringen. Ich hoffe sie verstehen, damit ich nicht noch einmal fragen muss. Madam Bones." Rufus hatte dies in erstaunlich ruhigem Tonfall gesagt, und Travis erkannte, das Rufus sehr große Mühe hatte, ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Umbridge war nun ruhig, und Bones nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Hermine als nächste Zeugin aufzurufen.

Hermione hatte nicht viel mehr dazu zu sagen, abgesehen davon, das sie die Narben auf den Händen von Harry und Lee gesehen hatte und an mehreren Dingen im Bezug auf "Dumbledore's Armee" teilgenommen hatte. Ihre Befragung endete nach 20 Minuten, und Umbridge verzichtete auf eine Befragung. Während Hermine befragt wurde, winkte Har ry Ron kurz herüber, und beide flüsterten leise etwas. Ron sah ihn kurz an, bevor er nick te und lächeln musste.

"Die Anklage ruft nun Ron Weasley in den Zeugenstand."

Ron ging mit ruhigen Schritten an Umbridge vorbei, allerdings machte er dabei mit je dem Schritt mittels seiner Zunge klickende Geräusche. Umbridge begann heftig zu Zit tern und fiel beinahe aus ihrem Stuhl. Ron gab nun vor, als wenn er dies nicht bemerkt hätte, während der Wizengamot und die Zuschauer zu Lachen begannen. Rufus bat nun wieder um Ruhe, und die Anwesenden beruhigten sich nach einer guten Minute. Um bridge, war sich durchaus bewusst, das Rufus nicht dafür bekannt war, grundlos zu dro hen, verhielt sich ruhig und erhob keinen Einspruch, obwohl sie Ron wütend anstarrte.

Bones hätte sich durchaus darauf berufen können, das Ron's Aussage sich zur Gänze mit der von Hermine deckte, aber das lag auch daran, das sie ihm exakt die selben Fragen stellte. Ihre Strategie im Gesamten war allerdings, dem Wizengamot derart eindeutige Be weise zu erbringen, das es keinerlei Zweifel mehr geben würde. Ginny's Aussage war die selbe wie die von Neville. Umbridge wirkte nun leicht gelangweilt, und das galt auch für die meisten Mitglieder des Wizengamot. Dumbledore sah Bones ernst an, nachdem Ne ville aufgestanden war, und sie nickte ihm zu.

"Ich rufe als nächstes Draco Malfoy in den Zeugenstand."

Draco war eindeutig einer der für sie schädlichsten Zeugen überhaupt, da er sehr genau über die Inquisitionsgarde berichtete, und indirekt die Berichte der Ministeriumsgruppe bestätigte. Dies war allerdings nicht Teil der Vereinbarung von Draco mit dem Ministeri um, da diese vor dem Beginn des Gerichtsverfahrens ausgehandelt worden war. Von sei ner Seite aus war es als Zeichen dafür gedacht, das er auch ohne eine derartige Vereinba rung bereit war, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, und im Hinterkopf bereitete es ihm au ßerdem einige Freude, Umbridge derart fertig zu machen. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Umbridge immer mehr zusammensackte, als immer mehr Details von ihm erklärt wurden, und sie verzichtete darauf, ihn ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen. Nachdem sie dies auch gesagt hatte, standen fast alle halb auf, da als nächstes Harry an der Reihe sein wür de.

"Die Anklage hat keine weiteren Zeugen."

Dies war eine Überraschung.

Überraschte Geräusche erklangen im Saal, da Bones auf Harry zu verzichten schien. Ru fus, der bereits im Geiste sein Abendbrot zusammenstellte, das er sich bei seinem Lieb lingsrestaurant bestellen würde, sah nun zu Umbridge, und in erstaunlich ruhigem Tonfall fragte er:

"Möchte die Verteidigung noch einen Zeugen benennen?"

"Die Verteidigung ruft Albus Dumbledore in den Zeugenstand." Rufus wirkte nun deut lich genervt, was Travis und Amelia deutlich machte, das seine Geduld langsam am Ende war.

"Dieser Bitte wird nicht nachgegeben, und das habe ich ihnen bereits dreimal heute ge sagt, Ms. Um bridge. Albus Dumbledore ist der Vorsitzende des Wizengamot und einer ihrer Richter. Es ist nicht möglich ihn als Zeugen für oder gegen sie zu berufen."

"Mir wird mein Recht verweigert, ein faires Verfahren zu erhalten!. Meine besten und wichtigsten Zeugen werden mir verweigert."

"Ich bin es Leid, sie daran zu erinnern, das ich nicht mit dem Finger schnippen kann um einen Flüchtling zu ihrer Verfügung zu haben. Rufen sie einen Zeugen auf oder verzich ten sie endlich!"

"Ich rufe Harry Potter auf." Harry sprang fast aus seinem Stuhl auf, entschied sich aber dazu, sie einige Sekunden warten zu lassen, bevor er langsam zu dem Zeugenstuhl ging, und dabei kurz neben Umbridge stehen blieb. Sie zuckte deutlich zusammen, aber Harry machte kein Geräusch, bevor er weiter ging. Die Zwillinge und Luna mussten in der Menge eindeutig Kichern.

"Also ist der Feigling endlich nach Großbritannien zurück gekehrt." Alle atmeten nun tief ein, während sie auf einen Ausbruch von Harry warteten.

Harry gähnte einfach nur. Bones hatte ihm bereits gesagt, das sie vor hatte, dafür zu sor gen, das Umbridge sich ihr eigenes Grab grub, indem sie Harry aufrief. Bones wusste, das sie einfach nicht würde widerstehen können.

"Nun?"

"Sollten sie nicht eine Frage stellen? Ich habe genügend Filme über derartige Verfahren gesehen um zu wissen, das dies der Fall ist."

"So ein Muggelabschaum."

Harry gähnte nun erneut. Die Gruppe sah ihn überrascht an, da sie eigentlich erwartet hat ten, das er beim ersten Kontakt anfangen würde, sie zu attackieren.

"Dein Mangel an Respekt ist wieder typisch."

"Respekt vor dem?"

"Denen die über dir stehen!" Harry musste nun kurz lachen.

"Und sie glauben von sich, das sie über mir stehen? Gehen sie nach St. Mungo's zurück meine Liebe, sie können eindeutig dieses Verfahren nicht durchstehen." Ihm gefiel seine Aufgabe immer mehr, die darin bestand, sie derart zu reizen, das er sie auf magische Weise angehen konnte.

"DAS IST EINE FRECHHEIT!" Harry sah nun zu Rufus.

"Ich werde bei jeder Dummheit die sie von sich gibt, gähnen." Rufus gefiel dies eindeu tig.

"Keine Einwände."

"ICH WERDE EINEN SOLCHEN MANGELNDEN RESPEKT NICHT AKZEPTIE REN!"

"Minister, hat sie euch oder mich gerade angeschrien? Denn wenn sie betroffen waren, so steht ihr glaube ich ein Aufenthalt in Azkaban bevor."

"Ich fürchte, dies alles galt dir, Harry."

"Ach verdammt. Äh, sie haben irgend etwas gesagt, Angeklagte?" Umbridge war in der Tat ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht worden, weshalb sie kurz inne hielt.

"Wieso sind sie wie ein Feigling aus Großbritannien geflohen?" Bones stand sofort auf.

"Einspruch, das hat hier keine Bedeutung, Mr. Potter hat das Land erst mehr als einen Monat nachdem die Angeklagte nach St. Mungo's gebracht worden war, weshalb es für das Verfahren keinerlei Bedeutung hat." Umbridge zuckte immer häufiger zusammen, aber dieses Mal hatte sie durchaus ein Argument dafür..

"Oh doch, denn ich bezweifele seine Glaubwürdigkeit."

"Ihr guter Freund Lucius Malfoy hat es während seines Verfahrens genauso versucht."

"Beantworten sie endlich die Frage!"

"Wie lautete die Frage noch einmal?" Umbridge trat nun soweit vor, bis sie fünf Fuß vor ihm stand.

"Du kleiner, mieser Verräter, du wirst schon das bekommen, was du verdienst!"

"Und was verdiene ich genau?"

"Einen einsamen, grausamen Tod."

Harry lächelte und drehte sich zu Rufus um.

"Ich möchte hiermit für die Akten feststellen , das die Angeklagte mir gerade mit dem Tode gedroht hat, und das ich auf Grund alter Gesetze berechtigt wäre, sie zu einem Du ell herauszufordern, und dies durchaus bis zum Tode!"

Umbridge hatte Harry noch nie kämpfen gesehen, weshalb sie ihn für schlicht weg schwach hielt. Anders sah es aber bei den Leuten im Saal aus, die in der Mehrheit bereits am Verfahren gegen Lucius beteiligt gewesen waren, oder zumindest über das Verfahren und den Angriff der Werwölfe gelesen hatten, und während sie vermutlich vor so einer Herausforderung zurück geschreckt wären, so traf dies auf sie nicht zu.

"Du bist definitiv nicht in der Lage dich zu duellieren, du nutzloser Idiot."

"Minister, ich denke wir brauchen hier eine Entscheidung." Rufus dachte kurz nach, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Umbridge so schnell ausrüsten würde, aber auch nicht damit, das Harry so schnell reagieren würde.

"Madam Bones, kommen sie bitte einen Moment zu mir." Das tat sie und sie lehnte sich leicht vor.

"Nun, Amelia? Lassen wir zu, der er sie zu unserem Amüsement fertig macht?" Bones hatte auch ihre Grenzen, und diese Situation erreichte diese nun eindeutig.

"Ich bitte sie, Minister, das kann man nicht wirklich als Bedrohung werten. Wissen sie, ich würde gerne zusehen, wie Potter sie auseinander nimmt, aber das ist es nicht, was wir beide möchten. Wir müssen den Anschein der Gerechtigkeit wahren und sie nicht selbst ausüben." Rufus sah sie nur ernst an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Nun gut, das ist akzeptabel." Als sie sicher war, das Rufus Umbridge nicht in diesem Gerichtssaal ermorden lassen würde, trat Bones wieder zu ihrem Stuhl hinüber und wand te sich an die Menge.

"Dieses Verfahren wird sie geplant fortgeführt. Ms. Umbridge, sie werden ab sofort nie manden mehr anschreien, und erst Recht niemanden ohne Grund beleidigen. Sollten sie sich weiter so kleinkindhaft verhalten, so werde ich die Zeugenbefragung direkt beenden und die Jury um ihr Urteil bitten. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt, Ms. Um bridge?" Sagte Rufus in seiner freundlichen, aber unmissverständlichen Stimme. Während ihrer Zeit als Staatssekretärin hatte Umbridge mehr als einmal versucht, Rufus als Komman deur der Auroren absetzen zu lassen, aber Fudge hatte es immer wieder verweigert. Er hatte es damit begründet, das er talentierte Leute in seiner Regierung brauchte, und das es sich nicht leisten könne, ihn zu entfernen. Es sollte gesagt werden, das Rufus sich immer wieder geweigert hatte, als Verteidigungslehrer nach Hogwarts zu gehen, obwohl ihm dieser Job regelmäßig jedes Jahr von Dumbledore angeboten worden war.

"Sie haben sich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt, Mr. Scrimgeour."

"Das heisst noch immer Minister Scrimgeour, denn ihr ach so geliebter Cornelius wurde unter anderem wegen Machtmissbrauchs abgesetzt und von dem Wizengamot abgeurteilt. Gerade sie sollten vor dem Minister und den Abteilungsleitern den entsprechenden Re spekt haben! Fahren sie mit ihrer Befragung von Harry fort und meine Warnung von vor hin gilt noch immer!" Jeder im Raum bemerkte durchaus, das Rufus Harry beim Vorna men nannte anstatt ihn mit "Mr. Potter" anzusprechen.

"Potter, wieso sind sie so feige aus Großbritannien geflohen?"

"Ich bin nicht geflohen."

"Sie waren also nicht die letzten 11 Monate über in den Vereinigten Staaten?"

"Doch das war ich."

"Sie geben also zu, zu lügen."

"Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich bin NICHT geflohen, ich bin normal abgereist. Ich bin ohne jede Tarnung mit einem Muggel-Flugzeug zu meinem Ziel in Muggel-Wisconsin abge flogen. Es gab gut ein Dutzend verschiedene Magier und Hexen, die wussten, das ich ab reiste, und die auch den Zeitpunkt kannten und zu ihrer Information, dazu gehörte auch der ehemalige Minister für Magie, Cornelius Fudge. Ich bin also nicht geflohen, sondern ganz normal abgereist." Der letzte Satz war mehr an die Mitglieder des Wizengamot ge richtet als an Umbridge, aber sie verstand es trotzdem. Hinzu kam, das Rufus kurz davor zu sein schien, einzugreifen, und Umbridge wusste genau, das es sich nicht zu ihrem Vor teil erweisen würde.

"Also gut, wieso sind sie also fort gegangen?"

"Ich wollte eine bessere Ausbildung erhalten als ich sie bisher bekam, und vor allem eine sicherere!"

"Und sie wollten den Folgen ihrer Lügen entkommen." Dies war als Feststellung formu liert und nicht als Frage, und entsprechend reagierte Harry.

"Welche Lügen sollen das bitte sein? Sind sie noch immer die letzte Person im magi schen Großbritannien, die sich weigert, die Rückkehr von Voldemort zu akzeptieren?"

"Ich bin nicht verpflichtet, ihre Fragen zu beantworten."

"Nein, sie stehen hier wegen unzähliger Verbrechen vor Gericht."

"Und erneut haben sie die Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Wie lautete die Frage bitte?" Dieses mal konnte sich Harry wirklich nicht daran erin nern. Umbridge gelang es nun endlich sich auf Fragen zu ihrem Fall zu konzentrieren.

"Haben sie oder haben sie nicht verbotener Weise eine Organisation namens "Dumbledo re's Armee" gegründet?" Hermine hatte eigentlich alle Fragen hierzu beantwortet, aber Umbridge wollte es scheinbar auch von Harry hören.

"Ich verweise sie einfach an Hermine Granger's Aussagen zu diesem Thema, zu denen ich nichts hinzuzufügen habe."

"Beantworte die Frage." Er zuckte theatralisch mit den Schultern, aber mehr für die Men ge als für irgend etwas anderes.

"Nun gut, Hermine war die eigentliche Gründerin der "Dumbledore's Armee", und der eigentliche Grund für die Gründung……aber ich gebe zu, das ich es hätte verhindern können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, und zwar in dem ich einfach nicht teilgenommen hät te."

"Und wieder war es gegen die direkten Befehle des Ministeriums."

"Ja." Umbridge war doch überrascht, das Harry ihr zustimmte.

"Du gibst also zu, das du willentlich Hochverrat gegen die rechtmäßige Regierung began gen hast?"

"Ich gebe zu, das wir diese Gruppe gegründet haben, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich denke, es als Verrat zu bezeichnen ist übertrieben."

"Du hast gezielt das Gesetz gebrochen!"

"Und darf ich sie daran erinnern, das sie hier vor Gericht stehen und nicht ich. Minister Fudge hatte diesen Sommer mehr als eine Gelegenheit, mich zu bestrafen, aber anstatt ei ner Strafe erklärte er mich für Volljährig. Das ist wohl eher ungewöhnlich für einen Mi nister einem Verräter gegenüber, oder?" Die Menge hörte beiden nun sehr genau zu.

"Du hast ihn irgendwie bestochen!"

"Sie sollten die Namen hören wie er sie betitulierte, sie würden davon graue Haare be kommen. Er hatte nicht viele Komplimente für sie übrig." Dies war zwar etwas übertrie ben, aber da hier kein Veritaserum eingesetzt wurde, dachte Harry das die Anwesenden sich vielleicht über das Verhalten von Umbridge amüsieren würden.

"SCHWACHSINN." Sie vermied es immerhin, dieses mal laut zu schreien.

"Das behaupten sie. Wissen sie, Angeklagte, jeder in diesem Raum weiss, das wir uns hassen, können wir also fortfahren und diesem Raum hier das Theater ersparen?" Die Bli cke des Wizengamot schienen diesem Vorschlag zuzustimmen, und selbst Dumbledore nickte leicht. Umbridge war nun nur noch drei Meter von Harry entfernt und schien einen Moment lang sprachlos zu sein.

Umbridge tat nun aber etwas, das sehr………nun ich weiss nicht wie man es sagen sollte, aber es war sehr unüberlegt und es war ein großer Fehler. Sie ging zu Harry hinüber und schlug ihm mit offener Hand mit aller Gewalt ins Gesicht.

KLATSCH!

Sie war für jemanden ihrer Größe erstaunlich kräftig und Harry's Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Der Gerichtssaal war einen Moment lang totenstille, bevor das totale Chaos aus Schreien und Rufen begann.

Alle außer Harry, der den "ich wusste gar nicht das ich Geburtstag habe"-Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte, während er aufsprang und auf die sich schnell zurückziehende Umbridge zu bewegte, wobei er seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hielt…….allerdings war dies dank seiner zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten nur eine Formalität. Rufus sprang sofort auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals.

"ES WERDEN SICH SOFORT ALLE HINSETZEN UND SICH BERUHIGEN!"

Dies war mit ruhigem Tonfall gesprochen, aber der Sonoruszauber sorgte dafür, das es in diesem kleinen Raum sehr laut war. Jeder folgte den Anweisungen, abgesehen von Harry, der nur noch zwei Meter von Umbridge entfernt stand, die von dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Schülers jetzt doch Angst bekam.

"Harry, halt bitte inne."

Harry drehte sich zu dem Minister um, der den Sonoruszauber beendet hatte, bevor er sich an ihn wandte.

"Jetzt möchte ich wirklich das Duell. Ich bin sehr gerne bereit, dem Steuerzahler hier die Kosten für ihre Strafhaft für die nächsten 20 Jahre zu ersparen." Seine Stimme war sehr ruhig, aber trotzdem sehr bedrohlich, und Dumbledore hatte auf einmal Erinnerungsrück blicke an Tom Riddle. Er blieb aber in seinem Stuhl sitzen, da er das Gefühl hatte, das dies ein wichtiger Moment für Harry war. Er sah, das dieser vor Wut kochte, besonders da einer seiner Feinde direkt vor ihm war…….und nur Rufus Scrimgeour konnte ihn stoppen. Rufus selbst wandte sich erst an Umbridge und dann an Dumbledore.

"Delores Umbridge, ihre Verteidigung wird hiermit beendet, und der tätliche Angriff wird in die Liste der Anklagepunkte aufgenommen. Direktor, der Fall gehört ihnen, und ich erwarte, das sie und ihre Kollegen nicht übertrieben lange beraten. Sie können gehen." Der Wizengamot verließ den Saal, und sobald sie hinaus waren, wandte sich Ru fus an zwei der Auroren.

"Bringen sie diese Missgeburt in ihre Zelle." Sie zerrten Umbridge nun fort, da sie ahn ten, das Harry kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand, und er würde wohl mit Sicherheit nicht sehr sanft bei der Auswahl seiner Flüche vorgehen. Umbridge selbst protestierte noch immer, da sie noch immer behauptete, keinerlei Fehler begangen zu haben. Ihre Proteste waren selbst nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, noch immer zu hören.

Rufus stand nun von seinem Platz auf und ging direkt zu Harry, wobei er Travis etwas zuflüsterte, der ebenfalls dazu trat.

"Wenn sie sie freilassen, garantiere ich dir, das du deine Rache bekommst Harry, und zwar heute noch. Das werde ich persönlich sicherstellen." Harry hatte sich nun deutlich beruhigt und sah seinen Verbündeten nun direkt an, der seinem Blick stand hielt.

"Also gut, ich verlasse mich auf ihr Wort. Sollte sie irgendwie Azkaban entgehen oder überleben, werde ich am Festland auf sie warten und das meine ich Ernst." Rufus und Travis lächelten leicht, denn genau damit hatten sie gerechnet.

"Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen wenn du etwas anderes gesagt hättest, Harry. Setz dich bit te wieder, ich denke es wird nicht sehr lange dauern."

"Wie sie wünschen, Minister." Harry kehrte nun zu den anderen zurück, und Sophie und Hermine, die ihm am nächsten standen, schienen zu Zögern etwas zu sagen, während die Gespräche erneut begannen. Fred hatte nun den meisten Mut.

"Hättest du sie getötet, oder sie nur nach St. Mungo's befördert?" Harry lächelte nun, und das zum ersten Mal seit dem Schlag.

"Ich hätte sie nicht getötet, aber zumindest zu Boden geschickt. Ich mag klein sein, aber ich hätte sie wohl mit einem Schlag zu Boden geschickt." Beide Männer atmeten nun deutlich auf, und die Gespräche gingen normal weiter. Die Zwillinge und Lee standen beisammen, während Drew und die anderen sich um Harry versammelt hatten. Sie unter hielten sich wohl über das Verfahren, während Rufus und Tra vis in der Nähe standen.

"Weißt du Travis, das dort drüben ist die Zukunft des magischen Großbritannien und Amerikas."

"Was würde ich dafür geben, sie gegen mehrere Dutzend Todesser antreten zu lassen." Beide lächelten nun.

"Ich weiss was du meinst, mein Freund, ich weiss was du meinst."

"Wie lange denken sie wird es dauern?" Er meinte hier den Wizengamot.

"Ich denke eine Stunde. Jeder der auf Unschuldig plädiert wird wohl hoffen, das der gute Harry und die Zwillinge sie lynchen werden." Dies war kein so schlechter Gedanke, so unprofessionell er auch erscheinen mochte. Es war wohl eine gute Sache, das Bones nicht neben ihnen stand. Sie stand in einer der Ecken und unterhielt sich mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Nichte, namentlich Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff. Susan war nicht als Zeugin aufge rufen worden, obwohl sie ebenfalls zur „Dumbledore's Armee" gehört hatte, aber dafür hatte ihre Tante ihr und ihrem Vater einen Platz in der ersten Reihe ermöglicht.

"Du hättest es zulassen sollen, das sie stirbt, als dies möglich war."

"Ich weiss, aber wir hätten trotzdem verloren, Amelia. Ich bin vorher den Kompromiss eingegangen sie hier zu behalten, und das könnte ich noch immer, solange es keine pro blematischen Kompromisse sind." Das sie auf Dumbledore's Seite wechseln würde, war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, aber insgesamt war es Rufus lieber, sie an seiner Seite zu ha ben, sozusagen als eine Art Gewissenswächterin. Diggory war zwar ein guter Leiter, viel leicht sogar noch fähiger als sie, aber mehr auch nicht. Travis…..nun, er hatte die Aufga be die er schon immer haben wollte, und höher gingen seine Wünsche auch nicht. Er erle digte seine Aufgabe sehr sehr gut, und seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten wurden eben falls immer besser.

Harry trat nun zu ihnen.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich vergaß nach zu fragen, wie geht es der kleinen Maya?" Maya Anne Biller war jetzt neun Wochen alt, und der absolute Lichtblick in den Augen ihres Vaters. Ihre Paten waren Rufus und Bronte Bar ratt, Rebecca Biller's beste Freundin bei den Ho lyhead Harpies.

"Recht aufgeweckt wenn man so will, Rebecca meint, sie kommt da eher nach mir."

"Sie hält sie nachts wach?"

"Überraschenderweise nein, sie schläft derzeit die gesamte Nacht durch. Sie wacht viel leicht einmal die Woche nur nachts auf, weil sie angst im Dunkeln hat."

"Sie müssen wirklich stolz sein."

"Oh ja das bin ich, Harry, das bin ich. Und ich werde noch zufriedener sein, wenn Rebec ca wieder als weitere Einnahmensquelle zu Arbeiten anfängt." Rebecca Biller's Quid ditch-Einkommen war gut doppelt so hoch wie das, was ein leitender Ministeriumsange stellter bekam, etwas, das Biller's Ego durchaus gefiel.

Sie sprachen noch einige Zeit über Quidditch, bis ein Hauself direkt neben ihnen erschi en.

"Minister Scrimgeour, ich habe eine Nachricht von Direktor Dumbledore." Sagte der Elf und reichte ihm ein Stück Papier, das Rufus laut vor las:

Wir haben unsere Beratungen beendet und sind zu einem Urteil gekommen. Wir werden jetzt wieder zurück kommen.

Albus.

"Oh Oh, das waren nur 20 Minuten. Gar nicht schlecht, ich denke wir sollten den alten Mann nicht unterschätzen, wenn ihm so etwas gelingt." Er drehte sich zur Menge um, welche den Raum nicht verlassen hatte, die sich aber unter einander unterhielt.

"Achtung bitte. Mir wird gerade mitgeteilt, das ein Urteil gefällt wurde, und das der Wi zengamot gleich wieder hier sein wird. Setzen sie sich bitte wieder."

"Ich gehe sie holen."

"Danke sehr Travis." Die drei teilten sich nun wieder auf. Harry ging wieder zu seinem Platz zurück, genauso wie Ru fus. Travis entriegelte die Tür zu dem Zellentrakt und ging Umbridge holen. Er kehrte wenige Minuten später mit ihr zurück, wenige Sekunden, be vor der Wizengamot ebenfalls zurück kehrte. Umbridge da triumphierend zu Harry, als wenn sie sich ihres Freispruchs sicher war. Das erste, was Harry nach dem Schlag getan hatte, sich auf irgend welche Zauber zu überprüfen, und dies war auch negativ verlaufen. Er nahm sich aber vor, sich morgen in St. Mungo's überprüfen zu lassen. Sobald der Wi zengamot wieder sass, sprach Rufus zu ihnen.

"Professor Dumbledore, sie haben ein Urteil gefällt?"

"Ja das haben wir, Minister."

"Verlesen sie es bitte."

Dumbledore erhob sich nun und sah Umbridge direkt an, wobei er einiges zu verlesen hatte. Die Menge blieb absolut still, um nichts von dem Urteil zu verpassen.

"Delores Umbridge, im Bezug auf den Angriff auf Harry Potter vor dreißig Minuten be finden wir sie für SCHULDIG. Sie werden zu einer Geldstrafe von 2,500 Galleonen ver urteilt. Davon geht die Hälfte an das Ministerium und der Rest an eine Stiftung nach Wahl von Mr. Potter."

"Im Bezug auf die Anklage des versuchten Mordes an Minerva McGonagall befinden wir sie für SCHULDIG. Sie werden hiermit zu mindestens 10 Jahren Gefängnis in Azkaban verurteilt."

"Im Bezug auf die mehrfache Anklage der Folter mit einem Dunkelmagischen Objekt, namentlich einer Blutfeder, befinden wir sie für SCHULDIG. Sie werden zu 10 Jahren in Azkaban verurteilt."

"Im Bezug auf die mehrfache Anklage des Machtmissbrauchs befinden wir sie für SCHULDIG. Aber wir nehmen zur Kenntnis, das sie scheinbar nur den Befehlen des da maligen Ministers folgten. Sie werden deshalb zu zwei Jahren in einer Gefängniszelle im Ministerium verurteilt."

"Im Bezug auf die Anklage der Nutzung eines verbotenen Fluches, Namentlich des Cru ciatus gegen einen Minderjährigen, befinden wir sie für SCHULDIG. Sie werden zu 10 Jahren Gefängnis in Azkaban verurteilt." Der Versuch bei einem Erwachsenen betrug hingegen nur 5 Jahre.

"Im Bezug auf die Anklage der Defarmierung befinden wir sie für SCHULDIG, aber er neut nehmen wir die obigen Besonderheiten zur Kenntnis, und verurteilen sie zu 2 Jahren in einer Gefängniszelle des Ministeriums."

"Insgesamt verurteilen wir sie zu 30 Jahren Gefängnis in Azkaban, gefolgt von vier Jah ren hier im Ministerium, abzüglich der beiden Monate, die sie bereits in der Zelle ver bracht haben. Da bei ihnen Fluchtgefahr besteht, werden sie noch heute Nachmittag nach Azkaban verbracht. Mögen sie aus ihren Fehlern lernen, und zu einer besseren Person werden." Nur Dumbledore brachte es fertig, etwas derartiges zu sagen, aber selbst er ging davon aus, das Umbridge diese Zeit in Azkaban nicht überleben würde. Es war einfach unmöglich, das sie die 30 Jahre überlebte.

Rufus stand nun auf und sagte etwas, da Umbridge fassungslos drein schaute.

"Mitglieder des Wizengamot, ich danke ihnen für ihre Arbeit am heutigen Tage. Delores Umbridge, sie werden binnen einer Stunde in ihre neue „Heimat" überführt. Normaler weise würde ich sie um ein letztes Wort bitten, aber sie haben heute sehr deutlich ge macht, das sie in keinster Weise dazu in der Lage sind höflich zu bleiben, weshalb ich ih nen dieses verwehre. Das Verfahren ist hiermit beendet, und ich wünsche ihnen einen an genehmen Tag." Der Minister bewegte sich noch nicht, sondern wartete, bis der Saal sich geleert hatte, und bedeutete Harry kurz zu bleiben. Umbridge war noch immer sprachlos, allerdings lag dies wohl auch daran, das Travis dafür gesorgt hatte, das sie nichts hören konnte, nachdem das Urteil verlesen worden war. Dumbledore und Arthur waren die ein zigsten Mitglieder des Wizengamot die noch hier waren. Arthur wollte mit seinen Kin dern reden und Dumbledore wollte scheinbar unbedingt mit Harry sprechen. Rufus ver hinderte dies allerdings.

"Professor, sie werden nicht mehr benötigt. Ich muss noch mehrere Dinge mit Harry und seinen Freunden besprechen."

"Ich würde gerne kurz mit Harry sprechen, wenn dies möglich ist." Der Minister sah kurz zu Harry, der so höflich wie möglich darauf reagierte.

"Derzeit nicht Albus, wir müssen noch mehrere Dinge hier klären. Vielleicht nächsten Monat, und dann nur unter Zeugen." An einem Ort, den er kontrollierte, dachte Harry ne benbei.

Dumbledore wollte gerade widersprechen, aber Rufus sah ihn nur ernst an, weshalb er verzichtete.

"Nun gut Harry, ich freue mich bereits auf eine Nachricht mittels Hedwig."

"Du kannst dich auf alles freuen was du möchtest, Albus. Einen schönen Tag noch." Dumbledore ging nun, beobachtet von allen Anwesenden. Nachdem die Tür zu war, be fanden sich nur noch die Jugendlichen, die Weasleys, und Rufus sowie Travis dort. An gelina und Alicia waren nicht hier, da sie noch andere Termine hatten, und würden auch nicht bei allen Aktivitäten dabei sein.

"Nun haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe. Harry, das Training wird morgen Nachmittag um 13 Uhr beginnen, so das ihr euch bis dahin in Wales einleben könnt. Ihr werdet euch alle hier im Ministerium mit euren Lehrern treffen. Harry, du bist für 40 Stunden die Woche eingeplant, wie du es gewünscht hast. Fred, George, ihr seid für 30 Stunden eingeplant, da ihr nicht durch ein Schloss oder ein fabrikähnliches Gebäude im kommenden Jahr ge schützt seid. Der Rest ist mit 20 Stunden die Woche eingeplant, je nach Bedarf. Dies wird alles auf Kosten des Ministeriums gehen, da wir der Meinung sind das ihr in größerer Ge fahr schwebt als viele eures Alters, und wir sind der Ansicht das jeder Todesser und jeder Werwolf, den ihr ausschaltet uns nur helfen kann. Wenn ihr mehr als die 20 Stunden nut zen möchtet, so könnt ihr dies mit euren Lehrern absprechen. Ich habe einen entsprechen den Plan für euch vorbereitet, so das ihr sehen könnt, was wir für sinnvoll als Lehrplan halten, und der trotzdem die Funktionalität von WWW gewährleistet……meine Nichten und Neffen würden mich ermorden, wenn ich dies irgendwie verhindern würde." Fred und George lächelten hier nun.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, Minister, ich bin ihnen dafür sehr dankbar." Die anderen stimm ten ihm hier nun zu.

"Gern geschehen, Harry, und das gilt auch für euch. Harry, Fred, George, eure Aufgaben in der Liga werden nicht zu schwer werden, und das erste Treffen ist am kommenden Samstag im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Treffen werden nicht öffentlich sein und Tom hat einen Raum für solche Dinge vorbereitet. Es würde zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn es an einem Samstag hier oder in Hogwarts abgehalten würde." Wirklich? Harry und die Zwil linge hatten kein Verlangen danach, dorthin zu gehen, aber sie nahmen an, das dies auf einen Streit zwischen Rufus und Dumbledore zurück ging. Travis räusperte sich nun und holte einen Beutel aus der Tasche den er vergrößerte.

"Harry, hier sind mehrere Dutzend Portschlüssel, die ich für euch vorbereitet habe, Sie führen jeweils von God ric's Hollow zu WWW und zurück. Ich habe sie direkt nach dem Entfernen des Fidelius erstellt, kurz bevor euer Geheimnisverwahrer ihn wieder aktivier te. Sobald ihr nur noch knapp ein Dutzend habt, meldet euch bitte einfach bei mir." Das der Geheimnisverwahrer Bill war, wussten nur Harry, Tra vis, und Rufus, und indirekt So phie, obwohl die anderen beiden Männer nur ahnen konnten, das er es ihr gesagt hatte. Harry wusste, das wenn Travis oder Rufus ihm Probleme machen wollten, dann hätten sie dies schon längst getan. Und nebenbei plante er bereits, Godric's Hollow mit dem Pink-Fluch zu belegen, gefolgt von mehreren anderen Abwehrmassnahmen die er gelernt hatte.

"Sehr gut, wir werden sie an einem sicheren Ort verwahren." Es war jetzt früher Nach mittag, und der Minister hatte noch mehrere andere Dinge zu erledigen, weshalb er sich verabschiedete.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh bei eurer Vorbereitung, und ich freue mich auf die Un terhaltungen mit euch. Passt auf euch auf bitte." Er ging nun und Biller folgte ihm bald darauf, da er die Überführung von Umbridge selbst übernehmen wollte. Bill und Arthur waren die einzigsten Erwachsenen die noch dort waren, da Molly nicht in der Nähe von Umbridge sein wollte. Nebenbei kümmerte sie sich derzeit um den Laden, da sämtliche Angestellten derzeit hier waren. Bill sah sie nun alle an.

"Nun wir sollten jetzt wirklich abreisen, damit wir euch aufteilen können. Wo sind eure Sachen?" Harry antwortete nun.

"Nun, die Koffer aus Great Lakes sind im Laden, Dobby und Winky werden sie später holen. Sind eure Koffer noch im Fuchsbau?" Hermine nickte.

"Das sind sie, wir hoffen, das wir Dobby und Winky ebenfalls verwenden dürfen."

"Natürlich geht das, beide helfen uns immer wieder einmal hier im Laden aus, um etwas Abwechslung neben euren Zimmern und dem Koffer zu bekommen, und ein Laden, in dem fast alles, was man berührt, explodieren könnte, ist für sie interessant." Fred sah et was genervt aus.

"Hey also wirklich, wir haben ihnen gesagt, welches die gefährliche Bereiche sind und das am ersten Tag."

"Armer Dobby, du führst ihn wirklich in Versuchung." George zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nun, es war keine einfache erste Woche für ihn, aber er kommt damit klar."

"Was war in der Zeit als er mit Ohren zurück kam, die dreimal so groß wie normal wa ren?" Das war im März der Fall gewesen.

"Wieso musst du so alte Dinge aufwärmen?" Sophie stieß Harry nun in die Rippen, wo bei sich aber niemand daran störte, und selbst Ron lächelte.

"Nun ja, also, zurück zum Thema. Dobby und Winky werden sich um die Dinge im Haus kümmern und die Einkäufe erledigen. Manche Dinge werden zwar im Muggel-London und Cardiff gekauft werden müssen, aber das ist kein Problem. Die Zimmer werden bei der Ankunft verteilt, da wir uns noch darüber unterhalten müssen." Er deutete nur leicht auf Ron und Hermine, da er vermeiden wollte, das Arthur erfuhr, das beide ein Zimmer teilen würden. Er selbst war sich wegen dieser Frage auch nicht ganz sicher, entschied sich aber erst einmal, alles in Bewegung zu bringen.

"Gehen wir am besten zum Laden, dort können wir den Portschlüssel verwenden." Sie gingen zu den öffentlichen Flohnetzwerkkaminen des Ministeriums, wo sie zu WWW reisten. Dort verfrachtete die Gruppe aus Great Lakes ihr Gepäck in Har ry's größeren Koffer, so dass Dobby und Winky die Arbeit erspart blieb. Anschließend berichteten sie Molly binnen fünf Minuten über das Gerichtsverfahren, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, das es ein sehr ruhiger Morgen im Laden gewesen war. Sie schien sehr erfreut darüber, das Harry Umbridge nicht in einen Haufen aus Haut und Wasser verwandelt hatte, aber sie äußerte sich nicht dazu. Molly wusste, das sie die gesamte Geschichte später von Arthur erfahren würde.

Nun verließen alle den Ankunftsbereich für Portschlüssel, den die Zwillinge vorbereitet hatten, und bald waren alle bereit für ihr nächstes Abenteuer.


	24. Von Freunden umgeben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 23

Montag, 30. Juni 1997

Teil 2

15:00 Uhr

Godric's Hollow

Die Gruppe erschien außerhalb des Hauses und Bill führte sie zur Tür, wodurch wieder deutlich wurde, das er der Geheimnisverwahrer war. Für die beiden eher rational denken den der Ministeriumsgruppe, Neville und Hermine, ergab dies durchaus Sinn, da Bill so weit das Vertrauen des etwas paranoiden Harry besaß und er außerdem mächtig genug dafür war, um Dumbledore notfalls sich entgegenstellen zu können. Ron, Ginny und Luna bewunderten Bill so oder so…….Luna dabei schon am längsten, aber nicht in ro mantischer weise, weshalb die allgemeine Meinung dazu war, das es eine sehr gute Idee war. Die Amerikaner selbst wussten offiziell davon nichts und gingen offiziell davon aus, das es Bill war, insbesondere, da sie von Harry einige Informationen über die Briten be kommen hatten.

Bill trat zur Tür hinüber und öffnete diese, woraufhin alle eintraten, da sie vorerst so we nig Zeit wie möglich draußen verbringen wollten. Es gab einen kleinen Eingangsflur, von dem die wichtigsten Räume im Erdgeschoss abgingen. Auf der linken Seite befand sich das Wohnzimmer, in dem die Möbel mit Tüchern abgedeckt waren. Es war klar erkenn bar, das Dumbledore einige Vorarbeit geleistet hatte, bevor er den Fidelius gesprochen hatte.

Ironischerweise war dies eine der wenigen Sachen, für die Harry Dumbledore in gewis sem Sinne dankbar war. Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht, das dies zu einer Art Gedenkstätte für Todesser würde, als Zeichen ihres größten Sieges. Nun, Voldemort würde die 13 Jah re Exil sicher nicht als Sieg betrachten, aber der Rest seiner Leute mochte dies anders se hen, denn sie hatten am Ende James und Lily Potter ausgeschaltet, und da war die Obses sion von ihrem Boss bezüglich Harry relativ egal. Dumbledore hatte den Zauber knapp zwei Tage nach den Morden gesprochen, und hatte später regelmäßig alle paar Wochen einen Hauselfen hier her geschickt, um alles zu überprüfen. Er selbst war nie hier gewe sen, da er die Erinnerungen daran nicht ertragen konnte. Er hatte, jedenfalls hatte er dies Amos Diggory so erklärt, schon immer vor gehabt, Harry das Haus bei dessen Volljährig keit wieder zurück zu geben, wobei er dabei aber seine vorzeitige Volljährigkeit gezielt ignoriert hatte. Diggory hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt, und dann Dumbledore daran erin nert, das Harry und Rufus jetzt offiziell ihre Alliierten waren, und wenn er einen verär gerte, so verärgerte er im selben Moment auch den anderen.

Rechts von dem Eingang befand sich ein kleines Schreib- und Lesezimmer, in dem sich viele Bücherregale an den Wänden befanden. James Potter war nie ein begeisterter Leser gewesen, weshalb davon auszugehen war, das diese Bücher von älteren Generationen der Potters stammten. Lily hatte erst relativ kurze Zeit hier gelebt, so dass sie noch keinen so großen Einfluss auf die Räume gehabt hatte, abgesehen von dem Schlafzimmer. Harry spürte eine sehr ungewohnte Reaktion, nachdem er beide Räume gesehen hatte und sah sich in Ruhe um. Er zitterte leicht, als er die Dinge erblickte, die er seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Sophie bemerkte es zuerst, denn sie spürte das Zittern seiner Hand.

"Harry? Was ist los?" Nun drehten sich alle zu ihnen um.

"Ich kann Mum und Dad regelrecht spüren."

"Atme einfach tief durch und lass die ganze Sache einfach kurz sinken." Harry tat dies und obwohl er noch leicht zitterte, so kam ihm nun etwas anderes in den Sinn. In fast nor malem Tonfall sagte er:

"Fred, George, geht bitte hinauf und untersucht alles. Wir müssen sicherstellen, das Dumb ledore nicht irgend etwas hinterlassen hat. Bill und ich werden das selbe hier unten tun." Arthur war gemeinsam mit Molly in WWW geblieben, und die vier waren die ein zigsten, welche den entsprechenden Zauber beherrschten.

"In Ordnung, gehen wir Fred." Die Zwillinge gingen zu der Treppe und gingen hinauf.

"Entschuldige Harry, ich hätte daran denken müssen, bevor ich den Zauber erneuerte."

"Keine Sorge, Bill, ich denke nicht das wir etwas finden werden, aber so gehen wir auf Nummer Sicher."

"Du glaubst nicht, das er etwas hier gelassen hat? Es würde aber zu dem Dumbledore passen, den du uns beschrieben hast."

"Das stimmt schon Jonas, aber eine Sache dürfen wir nicht vergessen: das Haus war seit 16 Jahren unter dem Fidelius, also wofür würden Überwachungszauber benötigt? Er weiss vermutlich, das ich das überprüfen würde, also würde er sich nur in große Schwie rigkeiten bringen, wenn er es getan hätte." Ein mehrfaches "ohhhhh" war nun zu hören, und Hermine wirkte sehr nachdenklich, während sie ihn ansah. Etwas derartiges wäre si cher nicht bei dem alten Harry passiert, den sie so gut kannte. Das war aber auch der Har ry von vor einem Jahr und dies war ein neuer Harry.

Harry und Bill gingen an die Arbeit, und fanden unten nichts weiter, was dort nicht sein sollte, namentlich Anti-Portschlüssel- und Anti-Apparationszauber, welche mittlerweile zu den normalen Zaubern in magischen Haushalten gehörten. Die Zwillinge fanden oben ebenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches.

"Sehr gut, Ich bin froh das dies erledigt ist. Also zu morgen früh. Bevor wir in das Minis terium gehen werden wir noch kurz St. Mungo's. Ich möchte sicherstellen, das Umbitch nicht noch andere Motive hatte, als sie mich schlug, und euch wird jeweils etwas Blut ab genommen." Eh?

"Bitte?"

"Etwas Blut, Ron. Man braucht ein wenig Blut für den Pink-Zauber, aber auch für mehre re andere Abwehrzauber die ich hier geplant habe. Deshalb ist dies der einfachere Weg, als das man jedes mal sich selbst stechen müsste. Und es gibt einige Räume mit dem Ab wehrzauber." Ron, Ginny, und Hermine hatten bisher von dem Pink-Zauber nichts ge wusst, sondern nur was geschah, wenn jemand ihn auslöste. Luna hatte ihn ebenfalls bei ihrem Koffer angewandt, und dank der sehr heftigen Todesdrohungen von Neville und diesem Zauber, hatte sie bisher keinerlei Probleme in diesem Schuljahr gehabt, obwohl sie ihre Zimmerkameradinnen weiterhin nicht wirklich als „Freundinnen" bezeichnen würde.

"Zum Beispiel die Eingangstüren, sowie sämtliche Fenster." Und es gab sehr viele Fens ter, selbst wenn es nur zwei Türen gab.

"Das ist korrekt, Bill. Winky!" Winky erschien nun aus dem Laden kommend.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Beginne bitte damit einen Plan des Hauses anzufertigen, insbesondere von sämtlichen Ein- und Ausgängen, und sieh bitte nach, ob du irgend welche Geheimgänge hinaus fin dest. Beeile dich bitte, und kümmere dich nur darum, so das du bitte bis zum Abendbrot fertig bist." Harry wollte eigentlich gerne selbst das Haus erkunden, verstand aber, das die Sicherheit vor ging.

"Also wird die Karte der Herumtreiber, Version III vorbereitet?" Harry grinste nun bei Reiko's Worten, wobei er mittlerweile nicht mehr zitterte, da er sich jetzt auf etwas kon zentrieren konnte.

"Der perfekte Abwehrmechanismus."

"Aber das Haus befindet sich doch unter dem Fidelius, sie kommen doch so nicht an uns heran, oder?"

"Möchtest du wirklich dein Leben darauf verwetten, Luna?" Jetzt, wo du es sagst……..

"Nun, ich denke alles hilft in irgend einer Weise."

"Ja, Ma'am. Also nun zu den Zimmern. Neville, Luna, ihr möchtet sicher ein Zimmer tei len?" beide wurden nun hochrot, und Sophie griff für ihren Freund ein.

"Niemand wird fragen, was ihr dort machen werdet, und es wird euch auch niemand überwachen oder beobachten. Es geht nur um die Logistik, richtig Harry?" Er sah nun doch etwas schuldig drein.

"Exakt, Sophie, wenn einer von euch einen Abhörzauber dort anwendet oder ähnliches, darf die Gnome aus dem Garten entfernen und zwar ohne Magie. Wisst ihr, wir haben mehr Paare als Räume zur Verfügung, aber wir haben eine Lösung gefunden. Warrick und Reiko werden im Keller schlafen, während die Zwillinge und Angelina und Alicia in meinem Koffer bleiben. Lee und Claudia bekommen ein Zimmer, genauso wie Sophie und ich." Lee und Claudia waren noch nicht beim Sex angelangt, aber beiden gefiel die Idee einer gewissen Privatsphäre, weshalb sie keinerlei Einwände hatten. Warrick und Jo nas kratzten sich kurz am Kinn, als sie dies hörten, aber Claudia grinste kurz darauf. So phie übernahm nun das weitere:

"Damit bleiben drei Räume für die anderen Paare und die Singles. Neville, Luna?" Luna übernahm nun.

"Wir teilen, aber sorgt bitte dafür, das Dobby alles anpasst, sollten mein Vater oder Ne ville's Großmutter hier auftauchen." Das war ein guter Gedanke, dachte Harry, und nun sahen alle zu Ron und Hermine.

"Ron, Hermine, es gibt zwei Wege das Problem zu lösen. Ihr könnt euch ein Zimmer tei len, und Drew, Jonas, und Ginny bekommen das letzte……..oder wir teilen euch in Jungs und Mädchen auf. Ich möchte noch einmal klarstellen, das euch niemand in irgend einer Form belästigen wird. Insbesondere die Zwillinge nicht, oder?" Hermine starrte die bei den nur an, aber reell gesehen, war sie mit der ersten Lösung zufrieden.

"In Ordnung."

"Wir benehmen uns, das versprechen wir."

"Absolut." Alleine der Gedanke, den beiden zuzuhören, widersprach beiden. Und neben bei, obwohl sie sich teilweise über Ron und Hermine lustig machten, so waren sie doch nicht so prüde, wie es schien.

Hermine schien nicht so recht überzeugt, aber Ron ging davon aus, das Harry die beiden zurück halten würde, besonders nach diesen Aussagen. Hermine und er hatten dies bereits besprochen, und beide hatten eine Lösung gefunden. Er sah nun aber erst zu seiner Schwester.

"Ginny, ist es in Ordnung, mit den beiden ein Zimmer zu teilen?"

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, ist ist ja nicht so, als wenn die beiden irgend etwas ma chen würden." Jonas war so oder so nur für zwei Wochen hier, das hatte Harry jedenfalls geschrieben. Er hatte ihr auch gesagt, das Drew im Prinzip eine Beziehung mit Marie Ford führte, weshalb es wohl zu keinen Problemen kommen würde, aber er hatte ihr auch gesagt, das sein Freund sich vielleicht zu Luna hingezogen fühlen könnte. Ginny war mit ihrer Beziehung zu Dean sehr zufrieden, und freute sich sehr über das Zeichen des Ver trauens von ihm, das er keinerlei Probleme mit jeglicher Zimmerbelegung haben würde.

"Also gut, wir belegen ein gemeinsames Zimmer." Sophie begann in Gedanken leise zu Fluchen, denn sie hatte die Wette gegen Harry verloren. Dobby erschien nun wieder und sprach Harry an.

"Das Gepäck befindet sich jetzt oben im Gang, Harry." Winky kam nun im Unterge schoss in Sicht, wo sie mit einem Zeichenblock in der Hand herum lief, während sie die erste Skizze des Erdgeschosses anfertigte.

"Sehr gut, sehen wir uns also um." Die anderen folgten den Zwillingen nun den Flur ent lang, wo etwas weiter links die Treppe zum ersten Stock begann. Diese gingen sie hinauf, wobei sie einen Sichtschutz vor dem Fenster bemerkte, der herunter gelassen werden konnte. Der Flur oben hatte auf jeder Seite Badezimmer, und an jedem Flurende befand sich ein Schlafzimmer. Links neben dem linken Badezimmer, direkt neben dem primären Schlafzimmer, befand sich ein kleines Schlafzimmer und diesem gegenüber befanden sich zwei weitere Räume. Das primäre Schlafzimmer war das größte, knapp doppelt so groß wie die anderen vier, die jeweils fast genau mehrere Fuß Breit wie Lang waren. Die Gänge waren hellblau gehalten, wobei diese Farbe aber teilweise etwas abblätterte. Es war eindeutig, das hier in den letzten Jahren immer wieder einmal renoviert worden war. Sie fanden alle ihr Gepäck, das von Dobby hier ordentlich abgestellt worden war, und die Raumverteilung ging relativ schnell von statten. Harry und Sophie bezogen das primäre Schlafzimmer, was auch erwartet worden war, da Harry das Haus gehörte. Neville und Luna entschieden sich für das Zimmer genau am anderen Ende des Flures, das allerdings genauso groß war wie die restlichen drei. Lee und Claudia wählten das Zimmer auf der Seite der Badezimmer, während Ron und Hermine das genau gegenüber liegende wähl ten. Damit blieb den Singles das letzte Zimmer. Es gab allerdings in jedem Zimmer nur ein Bett, aber darum kümmerte sich Drew sehr schnell, in dem er zwei weitere Betten für Jonas und sich selbst erschuf, da beide Männer darauf bestanden, das Ginny das große Bett in der Mitte bezog. Warrick und Reiko sahen sich die anderen Zimmer an, bevor sie in den völlig renovierten Keller hinab gingen, wobei gesagt sei, das sie damit den meisten Platz hatten von allen Anwesenden, abgesehen von denen auf der Isla de Marauder. Es gab allerdings kein Bett, aber darum kümmerte sich Reiko recht schnell. So erschaffene Möbel hielten zwar nicht für immer, aber für einen Monat würde es reichen.

Das Auspacken würde später erfolgen, weshalb die anderen, außer Harry, recht bald da mit begannen, das Haus zu erkunden. Er war in das Zimmer getreten in dem das ganze Chaos damals begonnen hatte und starrte all das an, was er nicht sehen konnte, sondern sich nur vorstellen konnte. Aus dem wenigen, was Sirius ihm über James und Lily erzählt hatte, hatte auch die Theorie von Sirius darüber beinhaltet, was und wo es geschehen sein musste. Er konnte die Geräusche und Stimmen fast im Geiste hören. Vielleicht hatte Vol demort während des fünften Jahres eine Art geistiges Bild hinterlassen, aber das wusste Harry nicht mit Sicherheit. Die anderen ließen ihn in dieser Zeit in Ruhe, da sie spürten, das er alleine sein wollte. Nach gut 10 Minuten trat Drew als erster ein. Er legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und bemerkte das Gesicht seines Freundes.

"Alles in Ordnung? Dies ist vermutlich sehr viel für dich zu verarbeiten." Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete.

"Es geht mir gut, und ja das ist es. Ich habe schon seit Beginn der Planungen darüber nach gedacht, und mich halb auf die Geschehnisse gefreut, aber auch zu gleichen Teilen davor gefürchtet."

"Was kam am Ende dabei heraus?"

"Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn ich es heraus gefunden habe. Also, wie sieht der Rest des Hauses aus?"

"Wie das typische, britische Landhaus, zumindest wenn man die Häuser kennt, die ich ihm Fernsehen sah. Wir werden aber noch Gemüse einkaufen müssen, denn die Vorrats schränke sind praktisch leer."

"Keine 16 Jahre alten Vorräte oder dergleichen?"

"Nein, unser böser Schulleiter dürfte sie vermutlich entsorgt haben."

"Du hast ihn das erste Mal in Realität gesehen. Was hältst du von ihm?" Drew, hatte Dumbledore, genauso wie die anderen auch, mehrmals in den letzten Monaten in Harry's Denkarium erleben dürfen.

"Er ist definitiv nicht bereit, auf deinen Freund, Rufus, zuzugehen." Harry lächelte nun zum ersten mal seit er den Raum betreten hatte, bevor er sich umsah und bemerkte, das sie noch immer alleine im Raum waren. Harry liebte es, mit Drew über die Politik zu re den, denn er war neben ihm der einzigste aus der Gruppe, der annähernd die selben Er fahrungen gemacht hatte wie er.

"Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Was hältst du von Ron?"

"Das ist bisher schwer zu sagen, aber entweder hast du ihn derart eingeschüchtert, als du dich wie Darth Vader verhalten hast, das er ruhig ist, oder seine Freundin hat es über nommen. Oder aber er hat sich wirklich verändert. Eine dieser Möglichkeiten dürfte die Wahrheit darstellen."

"Das ist hier die Frage, Drew. Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und behalte ihn etwas im Auge, ja?"

"Sicher, aber wieso?" Harry war sich da nicht wirklich sicher, aber er ging davon aus, das Drew besser geeignet war dafür, als Jonas oder Warrick.

"Du bist ein guter Beobachter in Sachen Personen, und er ist diese Beobachtung wert. Ich habe einfach derzeit wegen seinem veränderten Verhalten kein gutes Gefühl." Überrascht darüber, das Harry so viel von seiner Beobachtungsgabe hielt, stimmte Drew zu.

"Das ist kein Problem. Aber eines habe ich bereits bemerkt, er hat definitiv Angst vor dir." Harry musste nun kichern.

"Er hat nicht direkt Angst vor mir, sonder er weiss mit Sicherheit, das, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, Hermine und er sich mir und den Zwillingen gegenüber sehen würde……..und die beiden würden mit Sicherheit diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen." Harry hoffte allerdings, das gerade Hermine's Intelligenz groß genug war, gerade diese Tatsa che zu erkennen.

"Das wäre ein interessanter Kampf. Na gut, komm, lass uns beide das Haus anschauen."

"Na gut, hoffentlich hat Warrick den Fernseher bereits angeschlossen." Den Fernseher hatte Harry vor kurzem genau für diese Zeit gekauft, wobei es der größte mögliche Fern seher im Angebot war. Er war magisch so angepasst worden, damit er in dieser Umge bung funktionierte, ebenso wie Harry's Stereoanlage. Es gab einen guten Markt für diese Zauber und Harry hatte sich mehrmals bereits mit den Zwillingen über die Möglichkeit unterhalten, in diesen vermutlich sehr lukrativen Mark einzusteigen.

Warrick hatte ihn zwar noch nicht angeschlossen, aber er unterhielt sich mit Jonas dar über, wo er aufgestellt werden sollte. Sie befanden derzeit sich im Wohnzimmer im Erd geschoss. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich außerdem eine großzügige Küche, Zimmer für Angestellte, die ideal für Dobby und Winky waren sowie ein weiteres Badezimmer…..es sah so aus, als wenn Travis die Anzahl der Badezimmer deutlich unterschätzt hatte. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, das alles noch in Ordnung war, und nur einer gründlichen Reinigung bedurfte. Dobby würde noch ein paar Stunden diese Woche benötigen, aber er hatte Harry bereits gesagt, das er dabei fast nostalgische Gefühle für früher bekam, wes halb es für ihn kein Problem darstellen würde. Harry und Drew betraten nun das Wohn zimmer, wo der Fernseher noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

"Endlich. Du musst bitte dieses Unentschieden hier beenden. Ich denke er sollte auf die westliche Seite. Jonas hingegen sagt die nördliche Seite. Was denkst du dazu?"

"Werft doch eine Münze. Wir können ihn immer noch umstellen, wenn es nicht geht." Drew hatte nun eine Idee.

"Stell ihn doch so auf, das die Sonne nicht darauf scheint, um eine Blendung zu vermei den." Das war eine gute Idee und wurde direkt umgesetzt. Warrick trat nun hinter den Fernseher und fummelte an den Kabeln, die ihn mit der Satellitenschüssel und dem Vi deorekorder verbanden, bevor er die Batterien einlegte. Da es keine Elektrizität im magi schen Großbritannien gab, mussten selbst die veränderten Geräte über Batterien betrieben werden. Während ihrer Besuche in der Flackter Alley hatte die Gruppe sich eine große Filmkollektion zusammen gestellt, und Warrick und Jonas verbrachten nun einige Zeit damit, den anderen Ministeriums-Jugendlichen die Titel zu erklären. Hermine, die ein zigste von ihnen, die bisher je mehr als einen Film gesehen hatte, gehörte nicht zu denje nigen, die oft fern sahen, so das sie hier keine große Hilfe war. Reiko ging nun mit Harry in den Keller um ihm ihren Bereich zu zeigen, und er war auch durchaus beeindruckt. Hier hatte er aber nun eine Idee, und versuchte zu überlegen, wie Dick der Boden war.

"Ich frage mich, wie Stabil die Wände und der Boden hier sind. Tue mir bitte einen Ge fallen, Reiko, zähle bis 30 und schreie dann so Laut wie du kannst. Ich werde wieder nach oben gehen und darauf warten." Nun war ihre Neugier geweckt.

"In Ordnung, jetzt mit voller Lautstärke. Fang………jetzt an." Sie begann laut zu zählen, während Harry hinauf in die Küche ging. Sophie und Luna, die gerade dabei waren, sich besser Kennenzulernen, folgten ihm dort hin.

"Was ist los?" Harry sagte nichts, denn sie hörten bald darauf einen sehr gedämpften Schrei. Sophie reagierte überrascht.

"Wer war das!?"

"Reiko, wir überprüfen gerade die Dicke der Wände und Böden."

"Wieso um Himmelswillen macht ihr das?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wer weiss schon, welche Ideen ich habe, Sophie, wenn du es je herausfindest, sag mir bitte Bescheid." Reiko rettete ihn nun vor weiteren Fragen, weil sie die Küche betrat.

"Wieviel habt ihr gehört? ich habe so laut wie nur möglich geschrien." Sophie hob nur die Hände, während Luna zu kichern begann.

"Bitte fang du nicht auch noch damit an!" Reiko klopfte ihr nur sanft auf den Arm.

"Ich halte mich da an Warrick, und gerade du musst das sagen? Das ist doch normal für ihn." Harry kam nun wieder auf den Grund zu sprechen.

"Ich hätte es nicht wirklich bemerkt, wenn ich nicht gezielt darauf geachtet hätte."

"Sie haben die Mauern dieser alten Häuser wirklich dick gebaut. Gehen wir noch nach oben und versuchen es dort?"

"Sicher, gehen wir." Sophie und Luna, die beide extrem Neugierig waren, folgten ihnen hinauf, wo sie feststellten, das die Wände der Schlafräume in der Tat sehr dick waren. Dies war sehr interessant. Die vier kehrten nun wieder nach unten zurück und sahen, das Warrick den Film "Goldeneye" eingelegt hatte, dem Ron und Neville fasziniert zusahen. Harry trat nun zu den Zwillingen und fragte leise:

"Wann treffen wir uns mit Alicia und Angelina?"

"Sie sind um 17:30 Uhr im Laden, und kommen dann mit uns hier her. Werden wir Essen gehen oder werden wir uns etwas mitbringen?" Es war gerade kurz nach 16 Uhr.

"Ich denke wir sollten etwas mit zurück bringen, es sind immerhin 15 Personen hier, und da habe ich Bill noch nicht dazu gezählt, und das ist sehr viel für ein Restaurant. Ich den ke das es besser ist diese Menge hier zu verköstigen, als in der Öffentlichkeit."

"Hm, du hast vermutlich Recht. Dann also Pizza?" Harry war dem mit Sicherheit nicht abgeneigt und es hatte den Vorteil, das die Menge kein Problem sein würde.

"Wir besorgen sie am besten nach den Einkäufen." Die drei gingen nun in die Küche und erneuerten die entsprechenden Zauber auf dem Herd und Backofen sowie dem Kühl schrank, die langsam ihre Wirkung zu verlieren begannen. Der Kühlschrank und das Eis fach waren allerdings angesichts der Menge an Leuten im Haus nicht sehr umfangreich, weshalb Harry sich zum Kauf weiterer Geräte entschloss. Sie gingen wieder in das Wohnzimmer und sahen sich noch einen Teil von Goldeneye an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Ron war zuerst wütend, aber er beruhigte sich, als sie ihm zeigten, das sie jederzeit zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück spulen konnten, wo sie angehalten hatten. Man hörte noch wie er immer wieder etwas über Muggel und die Dinge die sie beherrschten mur melte, und darin ähnelte er seinem Vater sehr stark. Bill begleitete sie, da Fleur derzeit in Frankreich war.

Sie trafen sich mit den beiden Mädchen und gingen gemeinsam zu den Gemüsehändlern, die sie fast leer kauften. Harry hatte gerade soviel Muggelgeld bei sich um alles zu bezah len, und musste danach Dobby zu Gringotts schicken damit er genügend Geld für die Piz za und die anderen Dinge hatte. Dies störte ihn aber nicht wirklich da sie alles von Grund auf aufbauten. Taschentücher, Toilettenpapier und andere Dinge gehörten zu den wich tigsten Einkäufen. Der Kassierer starrte die 16 Personen mit jeweils mindestens einem Einkaufswagen erst fassungslos an und erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Harry sah sie nur an und sagte:

"Hey, wir sind einfach nur hungrig." Während sie noch an der Kasse standen, gingen die Zwillinge und Jonas los, um die bestellte Pizza abzuholen, während Angelina und Alicia sich um die weiteren Kühlschränke kümmerten. Sie kehrten nun nach Godric's Hollow zurück um Goldeneye zu Ende zu sehen, gefolgt von den geplanten Star Wars Filmen, wobei allerdings an diesem Abend nur der erste Teil gezeugt wurde. Ron, Neville, Ginny, und Luna konnten sich gar nicht vom Fernseher abwenden, ebenso wenig wie Bill, der die Filme an einer Hand abzählen konnte, die er je gesehen hatte. Anschließend begannen die anderen auszupacken und Harry betrat gemeinsam mit Bill das Zimmer von Ron und Hermine.

"Habt ihr euch gut eingelebt?" Hermine hatte in diesem Fall das Auspacken übernommen und Ron folgte nur ihren Anweisungen und sie waren fast fertig damit.

"Das haben wir, und es ist ein schönes Haus. Deutlich größer als das Haus meiner El tern."

"Und deutlich stabiler als der Fuchsbau."

"Unser Haus wird durch entsprechende Zauber stabil gehalten, und die alten Familien zauber sind einer der Gründe, wieso Mum und Dad sich weigern, umzuziehen." Fortrap, Bill's Vorgesetzter und Mentor bei Gringotts, hatte Bill indirekt gesagt, das seine Eltern zu sehr guten Konditionen eine Anleihe für ihr Haus bekommen könnten, aber bisher lehnten sie ab. Und das bereits seit 1988.

"Wohl wahr, denke ich." Harry sah nun zu Bill, und bereitete sich insgeheim auf den kommenden Kampf vor.

"Ich denke wir sollten uns vielleicht unterhalten." Hermine hob nun eine Augenbraue.

"Du meinst "das Gespräch"?"

"Genau dieses meine ich, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, das wir uns in manchen Dingen aussprechen, denn bei dem Gespräch im August kam ja nicht so viel dabei heraus. Ich denke wir sollten eine Art Übereinkunft treffen, denn sonst dürfte es hier einige Probleme geben." Die sehr offensichtliche Frage wurde nun von Hermine gestellt.

"Wenn es nur um uns drei geht, wieso ist Bill dann hier?"

"Als neutraler Zeuge, und als Streitschlichter." Ron verzog leicht das Gesicht, während Hermine fort fuhr.

"Wieso sollte dies nötig sein?"

"Einfach nur als Sicherheit, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht das zwei grundverschiedene Ver sionen des Geschehens hier verbreitet werden." Jetzt ging Ron doch in die Defensivhal tung über.

"Wieso sollte es zu Problemen kommen? Wieso bist du so paranoid geworden?" Bill hat te ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, als Harry darauf antwortete, und dem älteren Mann war auch nicht entgangen, das er die Tür nach ihrem Eintreten nicht geschlossen hatte.

"Hast du je den Cruciatus gespürt, Ron?"

"Ich denke du kennst die Antwort." Ja die kannte er.

"Bist du je angeschossen worden?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich habe noch nie eine Pistole in der Hand einer Person gesehen."

"Hat dein bester Freund je deine Eltern verraten und dadurch deren Tod verursacht?" Selbst Ron erkannte nun, wo dies hinführen würde.

"Nein."

"Hat Dumbledore dich je dazu ausersehen, dich wegen einer Prophezeiung zu opfern, die noch dazu von einer mental instabilen Lehrerin aufgestellt wurde?"

"Nein."

"Sind all diese Dinge je mir geschehen, Ron?" Ron's Reaktion darauf war ein leises Flüs tern.

"Ja." Harry trat nun langsam zu seinem ehemaligen Freund hinüber.

"WIESO ZUR HÖLLE BESCHWERST DU DICH DANN, DAS ICH PARANOID WERDE!?"

Dieser kleine Satz war im gesamten Haus zu hören, und Ron landete recht unsanft auf seinem Bett und griff fast instinktiv zu einem Zauberstab. Hermine trat aber nun vor ihn, und dieses Mal zitterten ihre Hände.

"Es reicht, Harry." Harry war nur kurz wütend, aber er war der Meinung, das er hier eines deutlich machen musste, weshalb er sagte:

"Ich unterstehe nicht länger deinem Befehl, Hermine, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast."

"Oh das habe ich, Harry, ich war es doch von dem du glaubtest, das er Informationen über dich an Dumbledore weiter gibt."

"Ja und ich bin nicht stolz darauf das ich dies dachte, und ich war mir außerdem nie völ lig sicher! Aber das heisst noch lange nicht, das ich Unrecht hatte." Hermine war noch nie derart geschockt gewesen, denn dies war das erste mal, das Harry dieses ihr so deut lich gesagt hatte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du etwas derartiges sagen kannst."

"Es gibt einen Preis den man bezahlen muss, wenn man sich nur auf sich selbst konzen triert, Hermine, und deiner scheint noch nicht bezahlt zu sein. Du hast Dumbledore be wundert, und er schien permanent zu wissen, was ich gerade tue und was ich plane. Ich weiss, das ich Unrecht hatte, denn er nutzte unter anderem die Geister, Abhörzauber und die Bilder dafür. Aber ich war in dem Haus gefangen, Hermine, und es gab nichts mit dem ich mich ablenken konnte, weshalb ich den Weg des geringsten Widerstands ging."

"Ich hätte dich niemals an Dumbledore verraten."

"Das weiss ich, Hermine, und du weißt denke ich wie sehr mich das ganze im Nachhinein fertig machte oder?"

"Wie?"

"Du stehst doch hier im Raum oder?" Mehr konnte Bill nicht sagen, sonst hätte er ver mutlich laut Lachen müssen, und Hermine's Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten La chen, bevor sie antwortete.

"Das ist mir auch aufgefallen, ja."

"Das ist das ja klar. Ich hätte euch nicht eingeladen, wenn ich denken würde, das ihr mich an Dumbledore verraten würdet……nicht das es mich derzeit stören würde, ich bin mir nämlich sicher, das er bereits weiss, was wir wir diesen Monat machen werden." Ron hat te sich mittlerweile wieder etwas erholt und war sich sicher, das Harry nicht etwas wie den Darth-Vader-Griff an ihm ausprobieren würde.

"Wirst du dich wirklich mit Dumbledore zusammen setzen?"

"Ja das werde ich, aber zu einem Zeitpunkt und an einem Ort den ich mir aussuche, denn ich muss ihn noch im Dunkeln lassen, wenn es möglich ist. Ich bin mir Sicher, das er von dem Unterricht weiss, aber selbst er besitzt nicht die Unverschämtheit, ihn zu verhindern zu versuchen." Das würde er am nächsten Tag gemeinsam mit Travis sicher stellen.

"Hast du je dein Vertrauen in mich verloren, Harry?" sagte nun Ron, und Harry's Herz schien nun zu zerbrechen, und seine Stimme zitterte etwas, als er das nächste sagte.

"Ron, Hermione………ich habe niemals daran geglaubt, das ihr mich an Volde mort, Malfoy, den Verräter oder irgend jemand anders ausliefern würdet, das ist mein Ernst."

"Aber du dachtest, das wir das für Dumbledore tun würden." Harry hielt hier kurz inne.

"Ron, Hermione, würdet ihr mit den Gefallen tun und euch auf das Bett setzen." Bitte?

"Wieso?"

"Weil wir etwas Gesellschaft bekommen werden. Ihr könnt jetzt herein kommen." Sagte er mit etwas lauterer Stimme, und die Tür öffnete sich nun vollständig und die Zwillinge und der Rest betraten den jetzt überfüllten Raum. Fred sah nicht wirklich schuldig drein.

"Kannst du uns dafür Vorwürfe machen? Sie hätten dein Schreien selbst in Belfast noch hören können, und bedenke es liegt ein größeres Meer zwischen beiden Orten." Godric's Hollow lag etwa 35 Kilometer von der Küste entfernt, und es war ein weiter Weg bis nach Belfast.

"Ja, ich bin etwas lauter geworden. Nun zurück zu deiner Frage, Ron: ob ich wirklich dachte, das du mich an Dumbledore verraten hättest. Und hier ist das Problem: es gibt drei Seiten in diesem Krieg: Voldemort's Seite, meine Seite, und die von Dumbledore. Rufus Scrimgeour und Travis Biller stehen beide auf meiner Seite, und nicht ich auf ih rer, wobei beide ihre eigenen Gründe dafür haben. Volde mort will mich Tod sehen und das nur wegen dieser unglaubwürdigen Prophezeiung. Ich möchte Voldemort wegen der Morde an meinen Eltern, Cedric und indirekt über seine Todesserin Sirius Tod sehen……..und nebenbei hat er ja noch versucht mich mit 16 Monaten zu ermorden. Das ist nicht sehr erfreulich, wenn ihr mich fragt. Dumbledore will Volde mort Tod sehen, denn dann muss er sich um eine Sache weniger Sorgen machen, und er zieht es vor, das Voldemort mich gleich mit erledigt." Hier herrschte nun absolute Stille im Raum, da selbst Bill sprachlos war. Hermine fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder:

"Wie meinst du das, Harry?"

"Es ist für mich in den letzten Monaten immer eindeutiger geworden, und im Nachhinein gab es die letzten Jahre mehr als genügend Hinweise darauf, das Dumbledore mich als den nächsten Dunklen Lord ansieht." Hier waren erneut alle außer den Zwillingen und Sophie absolut sprachlos, da sie diese Einsicht in den letzten Monaten von Harry's Seite aus geahnt hatten. Neville wäre wohl im Raum auf und ab gelaufen, wenn dies möglich gewesen wäre.

"Oh mein Gott, das erklärt so vieles. Er hat nie überprüft wie es dir bei den Muggeln ging, er hat nie wirklich geglaubt, das du unter derartigen Umständen aufwachsen wür dest…..er hat nie gedacht, das du zu einem solch guten Menschen wirst, wie du es bist." Ginny setzte sich nun auf den Boden und übernahm nun die Aussage von Ne ville.

"Genau so wuchs auch Tom Riddle auf, in einer harten und unnachgiebigen Umgebung. Und er ist genauso mächtig, wie du es bist, Harry."

"Korrekt, Ginny, er sieht mich als eine Wiederholung seiner alten Fehler, die er mit Ridd le machte, und die Tatsache, das ich mich geweigert habe, ihm im letzten Jahr auch nur ansatzweise zu vergeben, hat ihn in seinem Glauben nur bestärkt. Er wusste, das dies ge schehen würde, und das ist auch der eigentliche Grund, wieso es die letzten Jahre einen derart miserablen Unterricht gab. Das ist der Grund, wieso er nicht möchte, das ich ge winne, aber er will gleichzeitig nicht, das ich verliere. Das mag nun paranoid klingen, aber insgesamt gesehen gibt es keine andere Erklärung. Denkt daran, was ich dir sagte, Hermine, direkt nachdem Gerichtsverfahren, als ich den Zauberstab von Voldemort er oberte?" Hermine dachte in der Tat jedes mal an seine Worte, wenn sie auch nur in der Nähe von Dumb ledore oder McGonagall war.

"Wenn ich noch immer Schüler in Hogwarts wäre, dann wären wir beide mittlerweile Tot."

"Wie schwer wäre es für ihn gewesen, mir einen zauberstablosen Aufrufzauber beizu bringen? Ray gelang dies binnen 90 Minuten, und er hat sich als äußerst nützlich erwie sen." Dies war korrekt und Harry beherrschte mittlerweile auch einen zauberstablosen Reducto und den Abrumpere Zauber.

"Glaubst du das er von vorn herein deinen Tod mit einplant? Oder denkst du das er sich deinem Tod schlicht nicht in den Weg stellen wird?"

"Eher letzteres, Ron, obwohl ersteres auch nicht auszuschließen ist. Der Unterschied zwi schen mir und Riddle ist, das ich noch Vertrauen habe. Ich vertraue allen hier im Raum, zuzüglich Molly, Arthur, und Fleur. Remus und Tonks können mich ebenfalls nicht ver raten, da sie an entsprechende Eide gebunden sind, aber ich vertrauen keinem von beiden. Besitzt Tommy so viele denen er vertraut? Ein weiterer, kaum wahrnehmbarer Unter schied ist, das ich von KEINEM von euch erwarte, das er für mich stirbt, und eine Verlet zung jeglicher Art würde ich mir auch verbitten. Sollten alle Todesser sterben und er mich dabei besiegen, so würde Tommy es als erledigte Aufgabe ansehen."

"Das ist keine schlechte Grundlage für einen Orden des Potter." Harry sah nun doch et was entsetzt aus, als er dies hörte.

"Bitte keine weiteren Orden, jedenfalls für mich, George. Wir sind eine Gruppe von Freunden, nicht eine praktisch illegale Gruppe von Personen wie eine bestimmte Gruppe, die ich nicht nennen möchte."

"Hey also wirklich, technisch gesehen gehöre ich dieser Gruppe noch immer an."

"Trotzdem lieben wir dich wie du bist, Bill."

"Nun... danke Harry. Du weißt, das Mum mich regelrecht angefleht hat, euch hier her zu begleiten, als eine Art Aufsichtsperson." Das war nun für Harry doch sehr neu, da weder Molly noch Arthur etwas derartiges bei ihrem „Gespräch" im Tropfenden Kessel erwähnt hatten. Vielleicht war aber diese Bitte eine Folge davon hinter her gewesen.

"Wieso hast du es nicht getan? Du weißt schon, das du hier jederzeit willkommen bist."

"Mir gefiel diese Idee schon, aber Fleur wollte nicht teilnehmen, denn sie ging davon aus, das ihr bei Dingen zuhören könntet, die nicht für euch bestimmt wären." Fred griff hier nun ein, und verhinderte, das Harry reagieren konnte.

"Ich sage es ja nur ungern, aber ich habe bessere Dinge zu tun, als euch beiden zuzuhö ren." Hier folgte ein vielstimmiges::

"Ich Auch."

"Nun, wenn selbst Fleur daran glaubte, dann vergiss es bitte. Ihr werdet schon ohne uns klar kommen."

Das Thema war bald beendet und Bill nahm ihnen das ganze nicht wirklich übel. Er hatte seiner Mutter auch versichert, das Harry die Dinge hier mit Sicherheit unter Kontrolle halten könne, und das Soph ie ihn unter Kontrolle halten würde…..die vier erwachsenen Weasleys, wohlgemerkt ohne der Zwillinge, waren von Sophie in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft sehr beeindruckt gewesen.

Bald darauf gingen sie dann ihre eigenen Wegen, nachdem das Thema Bill erledigt war, und nachdem die Probleme im ehemaligen Trio mehr oder weniger gelöst waren. Ron war froh, das Harry ihn nicht töten würde…….Hermine verstand Harry's Gedankengänge nur deutlich besser…….und Harry war erleichtert, das es kein Chaos gegeben hatte. Er hatte die anderen eigentlich trotz seines Wutausbruchs Ron gegenüber nicht mit einbezie hen wollen, aber das hieß nicht das es nicht eine gute Sache gewesen war. Sie gingen bald darauf alle zu Bett, und selbst wenn Ron und Hermione sowie Neville und Luna die eine bestimmte Sache taten, so hörte doch niemand etwas davon.

Zum Glück.

Dienstag, 01. Juli 1997

Raum für spezielle Projekte, Konferenzbereich

Ministerium für Magie

13:00 Uhr

Der morgendliche Besuch in St. Mungo's hatte sich am Ende als unnötig erwiesen. Um bridge hatte bei Harry mit ihrem Schlag nichts ausgeteilt, sondern es war ein „normaler" Schlag gewesen. Jene Heilerin, die Harry untersuchte, hatte die Blutproben allerdings mit allen Mitteln behalten wollen, weshalb er gezwungen war, Rufus Scrimgeour zu rufen. Als er damit drohte, reagierte sie endlich, und auf eine Weise, die Harry sehr amüsierte. Es war ja nicht so, das dieses Blut nicht freiwillig gegeben worden wäre………nun ja, von Ron einmal abgesehen, denn er war noch immer nicht sehr begeistert über die Pink-Zauber. George gelang es aber, das Problem zu lösen, in dem er ihm einen Deal anbot.

"Weißt du was, kleiner Bruder, wenn du heute Abend freiwillig das Resultat der Zauber für die anderen demonstrierst, werden wir zwei deiner freiwilligen Stunden im Laden dir bezahlen." Hier zögerte Ron keinen Moment, denn Geld war ihm nun einmal nicht un wichtig.

"Einverstanden." Es würde schon nicht so schlimm, oder? Ron stimmte nun doch zu, frei willig das Blut zu geben, nachdem Harry ihm versprach die Reste zu vernichten, einem Versprachen, das Harry allen Briten gab. Die Pink-Zauber würden in Great Lakes so oder so erneuert werden müssen, weshalb die amerikanischen Jugendlichen einverstanden wa ren, das die Reste erhalten blieben.

Die gesamte Gruppe, die sich nun einfach nur noch die E-Gang nannte, saßen alle, als Travis durch die Tür kam, gefolgt von drei Männern und vier Frauen. Tonks war die ein zigste unter ihnen, die sie kannten, obwohl die Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe bereits auf Sarah Westbrook und Rob Graham bei den Durs leys' getroffen waren.

"Also gut, es ist schön euch alle hier zu sehen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, das ich Luna und Neville schon einmal getroffen habe, aber den Rest kenne ich bereits. Ich möchte euch gerne eure Lehrer vorstellen, welche in den nächsten gut vier Wochen mit euch arbeiten werden:

"Soweit ich verstehe kennen die meisten von euch Nymphadora Tonks bereits. Sie wird euch in Überwachungstechniken und den entsprechenden Gegenmassnahmen unterwei sen."

"Rob Graham wird euch in dem waffenlosen Kampf unterrichten, für den Fall das ein Feind euch des Zauberstabs berauben sollte. Einige von euch beherrschen auch den zau berstablosen Kampf, Harry, aber das werden Sachen sein, die auch dich interessieren werden."

"Sarah Westbrook wird euch im Einsatz von effektiven Schildzaubern unterrichten. Ich habe gehört das mehrere von euch in diesem Bereich sehr gut sind, aber ich denke sie kann auch einige sehr interessante Dinge zeigen."

"Mike Peplowski wird mit euch den Kampf gegen mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig trainieren." Peplowski war größer gebaut als Graham, und er wirkte sehr freundlich.

"Connie Phinney wird mit euch in Sachen Apparieren arbeiten, wobei Fred und George diesen Teil ignorieren können. Luna und Ginny, ihr werdet besondere Lizenzen erhalten, die es euch, sowie Harry und Neville als den jüngsten eurer Jahrgangsgruppen erlauben, die Prüfungen abzulegen. Der Rest kann den Test ablegen, sobald sie der Meinung sind, dazu bereit zu sein. Die einzigsten Bedingungen die ich für Ginny und Luna habe, sind, das wir darum bitten, das ihr es nicht in der Schule herum erzählt, abgesehen von euren Freunden natürlich, Ginny. Es wäre gut, wenn niemand etwas von euren besonderen Um ständen erfährt, und so um das selbe bitten würde. Das wäre unnötiger Aufwand." Das Training für die Lizenz fand generell in der Regel im Sommer statt, und Harry und die Amerikaner hatten ihre Prüfungen bis zum heutigen Tage für den August geplant.

"Robert Marr hingegen ist ein Mitglied der Unsäglichen, und er wird mit euch an man chen, noch experimentellen Dingen arbeiten." Bones war fast ausgerastet, als man ihr sagte, das gerade Marr hier teilnehmen würde. Aber gerade Marr hatte sie um die Erlaub nis gebeten, und ihr gesagt, das gerade der Umgang mit jungen Leuten sich positiv für ihn auswirken könne, insbesondere wenn diese so neugierig sind wie diese Gruppe. Er hatte seit seiner Entlassung aus St. Mungo's im März keinerlei Probleme mehr gehabt, und seine damaligen Arbeiten fast wieder auf dem normalen Stand gebracht.

"Lucy Deakins ist die letzte Lehrerin für euch, und sie wird mit mir gemeinsam mit euch die Geschichte der meisten Todesser durchgehen, und dann mit euch mögliche Taktiken und Flüche besprechen die sie einsetzen könnten. Wenn ihr also zum Beispiel auf Rodol phus Lestrange treffen würdet, der auf euch zielt, so wisst ihr dadurch am ehesten wie ihr reagieren solltet. Dieser Unterricht ist primär für unsere britischen Teilnehmer sowie und Harry, aber auch euch amerikanischen Jugendlichen werden diese Stunden zugänglich sein……..so muss Harry diese nicht für euch wiederholen. Nebenbei weiss ich, das ihr nicht das erste Mal seit dem Treffen mit Harry hier seid, und ich hoffe, das es nicht der letzte Besuch war." Dies war zwar Drew's erster Besuch, aber Travis bezog sich auf alle.

Travis bat nun die Schüler, sich ebenfalls vorzustellen, und etwas darüber zu erzählen, was sie aus diesen Stunden mitnehmen und lernen wollten. Anschließend teilte Travis sie in Gruppe auf, um so zumindest die ersten Dinge zu beginnen, da dies der einzigste Tag war, wo die Schüler den Unterricht in der Gesamtheit absolvieren würden. Drew und Rei ko gingen mit Tonks, Hermine und Luna gingen mit Lucy Deakins, Warrick wurde, nach dem er gesagt hatte, das sein Vater ein Zauberstabmeister war, mit Robert Marr einge teilt, Ron und Jonas begleiteten Rob Graham, während Lee, Fred und George sich bei Sa rah Westbrook wieder fanden, und Sophie und Claudia begannen das Apparationstrai ning. Mike Peplowski war eigentlich ein Teil des Observationsteams und war nur heute hier anwesend, da er bald wieder nach Little Hangleton zurück musste. Harry hingegen ging mit Biller zu Rufus und Bones, aber zuvor verteilte Travis noch Zettel mit den Trai ningsplänen für die nächsten 12 Tage……..wobei sie jeden Sonntag frei hatten, und Bil ler stellte auch sicher, das die Paare jeweils in der selben Gruppe waren, etwas, wofür sie ihm sehr dankbar waren. Es war ein sehr gut ausgearbeiteter Plan und dessen Erstellung war nicht einfach gewesen, aber er verdeutlichte auch, wie viel Rufus und Travis Harry's Kooperation bedeutete.

"Was denkst du bisher darüber, Harry?"

"Ich denke das diese gesamte Sache sich am Ende für alle Beteiligten mehr als nur sehr gut erweisen wird. Vielen Dank noch einmal für die Arbeit, dies alles vorzubereiten."

"Es ist mir eine Freude, und es hat mir im übrigen sehr viel Spaß bereitet. Normalerweise verbringe ich einen großen Teil meines Tages mit Papierkram und anderer Dinge, aber dies war eine Arbeit die mir sehr viel Vergnügen bereitet hat. Vielen Dank noch einmal für die Erfahrungsberichte über deine Freunde, diese haben uns sehr viel geholfen."

"Nun, ich weiss leider nicht sehr viel über den englischen Teil meiner Freunde, aber Ne ville hat mich über Dobby regelmäßig auf dem Laufenden gehalten."

"Wo zur Hölle hast du eigentlich Dobby gefunden? Ich habe noch nie jemanden getrof fen, der einen Hauselfen auf diese Weise einsetzt und behandelt."

Harry erzählte ihm nun die Geschichte über Dobby, während sie zum Büro von Rufus gingen, und Biller dachte bereits über Wege nach, wie er die Erfolgsgeschichte zwischen Harry und Dobby bei seinem eigenen Hauselfen fortsetzen konnte. Nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatten und herein gebeten worden waren, traten sie ein und sahen, das sich Rufus gemeinsam mit Bones in einem Treffen mit Amos Diggory befand. Jedes mal wenn er Diggory sah, wurde Harry überrascht, obwohl der Mann seinem toten Sohn nicht sehr ähnlich sah. Nach der Begrüßung und dem Händeschütteln von Seiten Harry's , zog der ältere Mann sich zurück, da er hier nicht beteiligt war. Rufus sah Harry nun freund lich lächelnd an.

"Nun Harry, soweit ich hörte, hat unsere neue Gefängnisinsassin dich einfach nur aus Wut geschlagen." Es ihnen einfacher zu machen, war eines der wichtigsten Mottos des Ministers, und Harry musste nun leicht lächeln.

"Ich frage mich manchmal, ob sie es bereuen, meine Reaktion unterbunden zu haben?"

"Ich glaube nicht, aber du kannst gerne sagen "Ich habe sie ja gewarnt" wenn es erneut geschieht. Du fragst dich vermutlich, wieso ich dich von einer entsprechenden Reaktion abgehalten habe oder?" Das traf nun nicht wirklich bei Harry zu, wobei er zumindest den Grund dafür vermutete.

"Nein, nicht wirklich, mir ist durchaus bewusst, das bestimmte Verhaltensweisen einge halten werden müssen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, das es noch andere Personen gibt, die wir derzeit besser nicht verärgern." Rufus und Travis hatten arge Mühe, nicht zu Bo nes zu schauen.

"Damit triffst du es genau auf den Punkt, denn das waren genau meine Gründe, und es freut mich, das du wegen der entgangenen Gelegenheit nicht wütend bist. Wie läuft es im Haus?"

"Es ist derzeit noch etwas ungewohnt, gerade bei so vielen Personen und einem Haus mit dieser Geschichte, die es nun einmal hat, aber wir werden uns eingewöhnen."

"Das war die perfekte, politische Antwort, das war sehr gut."

"Ich versuche dazu zu lernen, Minister. Ich war oft genug in der Nähe von Präsident Cha bon und ihnen, um einiges bei ihnen abzuschauen."

"Und die Mutter deines Freundes Drew ist die nächste mögliche Präsidentin."

"Sie denkt noch immer darüber nach, aber wir hoffen das sie antritt. Ich werde ihr so gut es möglich ist helfen, wenn sie es tut." Er hatte dieses Angebot bereits per Dobby-Gramm an Hollie Baylor geschickt, und sie hatte sich entsprechend bedankt und geschrieben, das sie gerne im Falle einer Kandidatur darauf zurück kommen würde.

"Ich hoffe es ebenfalls, wir müssen uns den Allianzstatus mit Amerika erhalten, egal ob mit oder ohne Voldemort, und unsere Analysten sagen, das sie vermutlich die beste Kan didatin für das Amt ist, die es geben kann. Nun zu etwas anderem……..sag mir...ent schuldige uns, Amelia……doch bitte, ob du dich wirklich mit Dumbledore treffen wirst?" Irgendwie schien es hier ein Muster zu geben, denn mehrere Personen hatten ihn dies bereits gestern und heute gefragt.

"Wieso möchte irgend wie jeder hier das wissen? Was ist das Problem?"

"Weil dieser Mann dich solange nerven und verfolgen wird, bis du zustimmst. Und viel leicht wäre es am besten es ein für alle mal hinter dich zu bringen."

"Wieso das?"

"So weißt du wenigstens wieso er die Entscheidungen traf, die er getroffen hat, Harry, und obwohl ich in Sachen Dumbledore absolut hinter dir stehe, denke ich solltest du dir zumindest seine Begründungen anhören. Hör sie dir mit entsprechender Vorsicht an, aber wenigstens weißt du danach mehr über das Problem, und verstehst manches über sein Verhalten besser. Eine Sache die ich bemerkte, als ich Chef der Auroren wurde, war, das meine Umgangsweise mit Dumbledore sich drastisch veränderte, da ich nun streng ge nommen auf einer Stufe mit ihm stand." Harry dachte nun einen Moment lang darüber nach, denn wenn er es so betrachtete, machte es einigen Sinn.

"Also gut, ich hatte mich zwar bisher noch nicht entschieden, aber ich denke ich werde deinen Vorschlag übernehmen. Ich gehe davon aus, das Bill und Fleur ihn zu ihrer Hoch zeit einladen werden, und ich werde es so arrangieren, das ich mit ihm reden werde……….aber nur unter meinen Bedingungen, aber bis dahin sollte er so verzweifelt sein, das er dem zustimmen wird."

"Ja, das dürfte der Fall sein, obwohl du ihn vermutlich deutlich früher wiedersehen wirst, nämlich während des Ligatreffens am Samstag. Was ist mit Draco? Davon ausgehend, das sein Hals genügend verheilt ist, natürlich." Bones sah Travis nun wütend an, da er nun zu Lachen begonnen hatte.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was er mir zu erzählen hätte, also interessiert es mich derzeit nicht. Ich werde aber auch kein Exempel an ihm statuieren, aber das heisst nicht, das ich mit ihm die Friedenspfeife rauchen werde. Befindet er sich derzeit in Hogwarts?"

"Nein, er ist mit seiner Mutter in Malfoy Manor. Es befindet sich unter dem Fidelius, so das er in Sicherheit sein dürfte. Der alte Mann war bereit, ihn nach Hogwarts zu holen, aber Draco wollte lieber bei seiner Mutter sein." Harry konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, das unbedingt in der Nähe von Narcissa Malfoy sein wollte, aber die Liebe eines Sohnes wirkt manchmal Wunder.

"Hat Mrs. Malfoy bisher irgend welche Probleme bereitet?"

"Erstaunlicherweise nein, und mich wundert das ebenfalls, Harry. Vieles von dem, was du von Travis und Lucy erfahren und lernen wirst, stammt aus den Informationen von Narcissa, und das an sich ist schon überraschend, aber wie wir sehen nicht undenkbar. Sie hat diese Informationen unter Veritaserum weiter gegeben, sich aber auch nicht darüber beschwert. Es gibt das Gerücht, das Lucius zum einfachen Todesser degradiert wurde, aber da es bisher keine größeren Überfälle gab, konnte dies nicht bestätigt werden. Bisher wurde er noch nicht gesehen, soviel wissen wir, besonders da fast sein gesamtes Netz werk in den letzten Monaten ausgehoben wurde."

"Wieso ist dies so?"

"Weil Voldemort sich derzeit auf die Probleme mit Fenrir Greyback konzentriert. Es hat einige Kämpfe zwischen Todessern und Werwölfen gegeben, und derzeit behindern sich beide Seiten gegenseitig."

"Ist das nun gut oder schlecht?"

"Nun, im Idealfall dezimieren sich beide Seiten weiterhin gegenseitig, so das am Ende unter Umständen nur noch du und Voldemort übrig bleiben. Allerdings dürften wir nicht dieses Glück haben, weshalb es mir persönlich lieber wäre, wenn so wenig Werwölfe wie möglich frei herum liefen. Wir werden den Todessern natürlich nicht helfen, aber es ist immer noch besser das sie ihre Leben riskieren als wir die unsrigen. Während des Ver fahrens gegen Malfoy haben wir keinen einzigen Auror verloren, und ich würde es gerne dabei belassen." Bones und Biller hatten diese Tatsache während ihrer Rekrutierungs massnahmen im Mai sehr deutlich ausgenutzt. Harry schien die selbe Idee zu haben:

"Wie verlief die Rekrutierung?"

"Wir haben unsere Quote erfüllt, und teilweise sogar übertroffen. Die meisten von ihnen kommen aus Kanada und aus Salem, denn dieses Jahr war weder für Hogwarts noch für Great Lakes ein Gutes Jahr in dem Fachbereich. Das nächste Jahr wird mit Sicherheit an ders aussehen, zumindest in Hogwarts. Du müsstest gar nicht erst die Akademie besu chen, Harry, sag uns einfach, wenn du deine Quidditch-Karriere beendest und wir werden uns schon einigen." Biller nickte hier nun ganz klar, und gleiches galt überraschender Weise für Bones. Sie erkannte mit Sicherheit jemanden, der genauso unruhig war wie Harry und insbesondere wenn er dort Dinge lernen würde, die er bereits kannte. Sie plan te bereits ihn insbesondere als ihren Stellvertreter und Leibwächter einzusetzen, während er die Grundlagen der Arbeit in der magischen Strafverfolgung lernte. Er war ein wichti ger Mann, und sie würde sicherstellen, das er hier im Land blieb.

"Wir werden sehen, Sir. Ich sollte ihnen allerdings auch sagen, das ich dieses Angebot auch bereits aus Boston bekam."

"Das bezweifele ich nicht, und du bist eine wichtige Person. Hast du noch weitere Fragen an uns?" Die hatte er in der Tat.

"Wie läuft derzeit die Operation in Little Hangleton?" Rufus und Travis hatten ihm wäh rend des Treffens im Februar darüber berichtet.

"Bisher ereignislos, allerdings glauben wir, das die Todesser irgendwo im Haus stecken, oder zumindest in der letzten Zeit dort gewesen sind."

"Und sie möchten es derzeit nicht offen angreifen………." Rufus war diese Frage mehr mals bereits gestellt worden, insbesondere von Leuten die über Riddle Manor Bescheid wussten, weshalb er seine normale Antwort gab.

"Ich möchte derzeit keine größere Schlacht riskieren ohne zu wissen, was uns erwartet. Ein jeder Muggel-Anwalt würde dir folgendes sagen: stell vor Gericht keine Fragen, de ren Antwort du nicht bereits kennst. Das gilt auch für die derzeitige Situation. Sicher, wir könnten das Haus stürmen, aber Voldemort hat das Haus vermutlich gesichert und ver mint, so das wir uns niemals darauf vorbereiten könnten. Ich bin fast geneigt, die nächste Raketenbatterie die Muggel aufzusuchen und den Kommandeur mittels Imperius dazu zu zwingen, das Haus als Übungsziel zu missbrauchen. Dann wüssten wir es wenigstens." Er hatte diese Idee zuerst im inoffiziellen Gespräch erwähnt, und Bones wäre beinahe ausgerastet und hätte beinahe seine Absetzung verlangt, da sie davon ausging, das dies sein Ernst war. Dies traf aber nicht zu.

"Die Werwölfe verwendeten tragbare Raketenwerfer gegen die Schulgebäude, und sie richteten einigen Schaden an, aber bei weitem nicht so viel wie sie vermutlich denken."

"Nun ich würde auch nie so weit gehen, es wäre sehr schwer, es der Öffentlichkeit zu er klären, selbst wenn wir recht haben. Nein, wir müssen darauf warten, das den Todessern ein Fehler unterläuft. Das ist bei weitem nicht so undenkbar, und ich denke nicht, das wir jetzt bereits in die Offensive gehen müssen."

"Wird meine Anwesenheit hier vielleicht zu einer Reaktion führen?" Bones und Biller sa hen sich an, während sich Rufus etwas zurück lehnte.

"Das weiss ich leider nicht, und genau ist das Problem, Harry. Wir haben deine Ankunft zwar wie versprochen nicht bekannt gegeben, aber trotzdem ist es irgendwie nach Außen gedrungen. Die wichtigere Frage ist, was will Voldemort? Möchte er, das du in Amerika bleibst, so weit wie möglich von ihm fort? Oder möchte er den finalen Kampf herbei zwingen? Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich in diesem Moment WWW angrei fen, etwas, das dich mit Sicherheit in die Öffentlichkeit locken würde. Dann könntet ihr beide euer Problem beseitigen und wir könnten nach Hause gehen." Harry musste nun doch lachen. Rufus' Art zu erzählen, ähnelte sehr Stark der von Josh Lyman und dies überraschte ihn durchaus, wenn man bedachte, wie mächtig Rufus war.

"Wieso würde er das nicht tun?"

"Welcher Mensch weiss schon, was im Kopf dieses Mannes vor sich geht, wenn man ihn überhaupt noch als Mann bezeichnen kann. Es ist durchaus möglich das er abwartet, bis du Dumbledore umbringst, sozusagen als eine Art Vorspiel. Es könnte auch sein, das er davon ausgeht, das du auf Dauer in Amerika verbleiben wirst und er damit freie Hand hat, solange er keinen Weasley oder einen deiner anderen Freunde angreift." Dieser letzte Teil hatte mehr an Wahrheitsgehalt als einer der vier es auch nur ahnen konnte. Volde mort hatte auf lange Frist gesehen seinen Todessern den Befehl gegeben, das bestimmte Magier niemals belästigt werden durften, außer es war unvermeidlich, und zufälligerwei se befanden die meisten dieser Magier sich derzeit entweder in Godric's Hollow oder hie ßen Weasley oder beides traf zu. Bones entschied sich nun, wieder auf die Unterhaltung einzugehen.

"Harry, versichere uns bitte hier und jetzt, das du nicht planst, Dumbledore während dei nes Gesprächs anzugreifen." Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete auf sehr höfliche Weise.

"Wieso müsste ich dies, Madam Bones?" Bones hatte dies befürchtet, und sie vermutete, das ihre beiden Kollegen Harry sicher nicht daran hindern würden. Dumbledore's mittel alterlichen Intrigen im Bezug auf die Sicherheit seiner Schüler machten auch ihr Sorgen, aber sie hasste den Mann nicht in der Form wie es auf die anderen drei im Raum zu zu treffen schien.

"Weil wir derzeit genügend Probleme haben, und uns einen Bürgerkrieg derzeit nicht leisten können."

"Wirklich? Interessant. Ich werde mich versuchen daran zu erinnern, falls er mich derart provozieren sollte, das ich ihn angreifen muss, und wir wissen beide, das dies unaus weichlich sein wird." In Wirklichkeit war er sich da nicht so sicher, aber er wollte sehen, wie weit Bones gehen würde, insbesondere, da Rufus sie nicht unterstützte.

"Dann sei bitte so erwachsen genug und lass dich nicht so weit provozieren." Harry hatte nun große Mühe, nicht laut Lachen zu müssen.

"Ich habe mich bei dem Theater mit Snape in den fünf Jahren in der Schule wie ein Er wachsener verhalten und sehen sie, was geschehen ist. Nein, Madam Bones, wenn er einen Kampf möchte, so bekommt er ihn." Bones fehlten nun die Worte, aber sie ver suchte es trotzdem.

"Du kannst ihn sicher nicht schlagen, Harry." Er starrte sie nun einfach nur an.

"Arthur sagte das selbe, aber irgendwie scheinen alle mich zu unterschätzen. Ich bin mir sicher, das dies auch auf Voldemort zutraf, bevor ich ihm seinen Zauberstab abnahm und gut ein halbes Dutzend Todesser erledigte………und das ganze ohne den Avada Ke davra."

"Das mag sein, und dem kann ich nicht widersprechen, Harry."

"Nein, das können sie nicht, aber ich bin durchaus kein hartherziger Mensch, Madam Bo nes, und da es sicher einige Dutzend Zeugen im Raum geben wird, bezweifele ich, das der alte Mann irgend etwas versuchen wird. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit nicht tun." Das beruhigte Bones durchaus.

"Ich bin froh das zu hören, Harry. Und solange es nicht in Gewalt ausartet, stehe ich völ lig auf deiner Seite. Ich stimme nur ganz wenigen seiner Entscheidungen zu, die er im Bezug auf dich getroffen hat." Harry's Antwort war eher zu Gunsten von Rufus aus zu ihren ausgelegt.

"Madam Bones, das ist genau der Grund, wieso ich bisher ein Treffen mit Dumbledore als relativ nutzlos betrachtet habe, da es durchaus zu einem Desaster ausarten könnte. Es gibt rein gar nichts was er sagen könnte, was die Verbrechen rechtfertigen könnte, die er über die Jahre hinweg mir gegenüber begangen hat. Und ja, sobald Voldemort besiegt ist, werden Albus und ich zwangsläufig an einander geraten, in der einen oder anderen Form jedenfalls. Mein eigener Gerechtigkeitssinn wird mit Sicherheit schon dafür sorgen." Bo nes akzeptierte diese Aussage so wie sie war, und wandte sich dann einem für sie durch aus nicht ungefährlichen Thema zu, wobei sie sich zu dieser Frage gezwungen sah:

"Harry, möchtest du gegen ihn Anzeige erstatten? Eine Denkariumssammlung deiner Er fahrungen mit den Dursleys würde ihm sehr großen Schaden zufügen, sowohl rechtlich als auch in der Öffentlichkeit." Was keiner im Raum wusste war, das Bones sich gut einen Monat nach den Ereignissen 1995 mit den Dementoren mit Petunia Dursley unter halten hatte, und sie war kurz davor gewesen, die Frau direkt vor Ort zu ermorden.

"Gibt es irgend welche Beschränkungen von denen ich wissen müsste?" Die Zimmertem peratur sank nun etwas, da Harry nicht sofort darauf einging.

"Du solltest dich so bald wie möglich entscheiden, aber am besten binnen eines Jahres, solltest du deine Schulausbildung zuerst beenden wollen."

"Warten wir ab, wie der Krieg weiter verläuft. Es mag dazu kommen, das ich erneut dar über nachdenken muss, aber danke für den Vorschlag." Bones atmete innerlich deutlich auf, und sie war sich sicher, das die Männer im Raum dies auch bemerkten. Sie hatte ei nige Geschichten darüber gehört, wie hart Harry sein konnte, wenn man ihn zu sehr zu et was drängte, wohlgemerkt Geschichten, die beim besten Willen nicht mit ihrem persönli chen Eindruck überein stimmten.

"Gern geschehen."

Der Rest des Gesprächs bezog sich darauf, was Harry sich aus dem Training erhoffte. Er erzählte ihnen, das er über das Training auf die Möglichkeit hoffte, manche Taktiken und andere Dinge erproben zu können, ohne das darunter unter Umständen eine Freundschaft litt. Das Wissen um Zauber und Flüche gehörte überraschenderweise nicht zu seinen Pla nungen, etwas das die älteren im Raum überraschte, aber dies lag daran, das Harry dieses Fehlen über seine Studien in der Bibliothek der Blacks ausgleichen wollte. Das Apparati onstraining würde auch einen Vorteil bringen, und er würde mit Sicherheit auch die ande ren angebotenen Trainingsmöglichkeiten nutzen, da er gut 40 Stunden die Woche zu "Füllen" hatte. Während des Gesprächs lernte er auch Rufus und Bones etwas besser ken nen, da ihr indirekter Rekrutierungsversuch in vollem Masse lief. Es kam nicht oft vor, das zwei so hochrangige Offizielle der Regierung über 2 Stunden des Nachmittags mit einem 16jährigen verbrachten, und diese Geste blieb auch Harry nicht verborgen.

Während des Abendbrotessens an diesem Abend war angefüllt von Erzählungsberichten über die Ereignisse des Nachmittags, und es wurden Pläne geschmiedet, während des Wochenendes ein Training im Bereich des Duellierens zu veranstalten, und zwar genau in der Zeit, wo Neville's Großmutter, Luna's Vater, und Molly und Arthur zu Besuch sein würden. Da die Küche für so viele Personen nicht ausgelegt war, versammelten sich alle bald im Wohnzimmer, wo Reiko einen großen Tisch für alle herauf beschwor. Harry und die Zwillinge saßen allerdings nicht am Tisch, da sie die Sandwiches verteilten und dabei die Fenster und Türen mit dem Pink-Zauber versahen. Insgesamt dauerte es gut eine Stunde, aber am Ende konnten alle aufatmen, da Harry nicht daran glaubte, das der Fidelius-Zauber wirklich narrensicher war. Außerhalb gab es noch keine Überwachung, das würde erst am nächsten Tag durch jene vorgenommen, die ihren ministeriumsfreien Tag hatten.

Nachdem Harry und die Zwillinge fertig waren, belegten sie auch den Eingang der Bi bliothek mit dem Pink-Zauber und riefen den Rest herüber.

"Ron, du fragtest doch, was genau der Effekt des Pink-Zaubers sein würde. Die einzigs ten die ihn bisher gesehen haben, waren Warrick und ich, zumindest von jenen die hier sind. Wir haben leider vergessen, von Joe's Erlebnis ein Bild anzufertigen, Reiko, aber nun bekommt ihr ein echtes Bild davon. Ron, bist du gewillt, deine freiwilligen Stunden zu verringern?"

"Auf jeden Fall. Eine Bitte aber: Keine Bilder." Harry hatte dies auch nicht geplant, und er wollte Fred und George nicht in Verführung bringen, und so war Winky derzeit oben und machte sauber.

"Das ist nur Fair, obwohl ein wenig Ärgern wird wohl erlaubt sein. Denk bitte nur an das Geld, das du hiermit sparen kannst."

Harry verzauberte nun den Boden im gesamten Flur bis zum Wohnzimmer so, das er weich war, nur um sicher zu gehen.

"Also gut, wann immer du bereit bist. Betritt einfach die Bibliothek. Ach ja, und halte bitte nicht deinen Zauberstab in der Hand, da ich nicht weiss, was der Zauber ihm eventu ell antun könnte." Alle sahen nun zu Ron, der plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, das dies keine gute Idee war. Er reichte seinen Zauberstab nun an Hermine und atmete tief durch.

"Also gut, los geht es."

Er ging halbwegs normal zu der Tür hinüber, und hielt dann direkt davor an, ähnlich dem Verhalten der Amerikaner in dem Film Stargate. Nach einem kurzen Zögern, trat er hin durch.

Nun ja, nicht wirklich, denn er war knapp zur Hälfte hindurch, als der Zauber ihn traf und recht unsanft in Richtung des Flures direkt in das Wohnzimmer beförderte. Nun liefen alle hinüber um ihn zu betrachten, und wie man es erwartet hatte, war er von oben bis un ten einfach nur Pink. Selbst die weiße Fläche seiner Augen war nun Pink. Hermine lief zu ihm hinüber und murmelte immer wieder etwas von verrückten Idioten..

"Geht es dir gut, Ron?" Der junge Mann war zwar leicht benommen, aber ansonsten in Ordnung.

"Ich sehe nur Pink."

Nun brach das Chaos aus. Er stand auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um diesen wieder frei zu bekommen.

"Das war wirklich unsanft, aber würdet ihr diese Sache jetzt bitte von mir entfernen?" Hermine drehte sich nun zu Harry um.

"Er hätte dabei ernsthaft verletzt werden können!" Harry trat nur auf Ron zu und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, bevor er den Gegenzauber sprach. Die pinke Farbe verschwand nach gut 10 Sekunden und Ron sah wieder völlig normal aus. Er wandte sich nun recht sanft an Hermine.

"Hermione, denk bitte erst nach, bevor du etwas in dieser Art sagst. Glaubst du wirklich das ich zum einen Joe Clancy, der nun wirklich unerträglich gewesen ist, im Gegensatz zu Ron zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt diesen Zauber ausgesetzt, ohne ihn vorher selbst zu tes ten?" Nun war sie erst einmal Still, aber sie sah doch recht schuldig aus, während War rick zu Kichern begann. Allerdings nicht wegen ihr.

"Du hättest es sehen müssen, und er dachte nicht einmal daran, den Boden weich zu ma chen." Harry schüttelte hier nur den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie allerdings dann bei Clancy angewendet, und das hat vermutlich mehrere Strafarbeiten für Warrick und mich verhindert, denn er wurde nicht verletzt."

"Du bekommst trotzdem keine Bilder davon."

"Reiko wird mich mit Sicherheit immer wieder damit aufziehen, also gewöhne dich dar an, davon zu hören. Ich hatte das gesamte Schuljahr über keine einzige Strafarbeit, und das lag wohl primär daran, das ich es nicht darauf anlegte, außer es war unvermeidlich." Warrick schüttelte nur noch den Finger in Richtung von Harry.

"Das und die Tatsache, das Murray dir mehr oder weniger freie Hand gegeben hat."

"Das hat sicher eine Rolle gespielt. Ich werde euch später einige Momente mit Murray über das Denkarium zeigen. Dann könnt ihr sie mit eurem geliebten Albus vergleichen." Heute Abend war wieder Filmabend, etwas, worum Ron und Neville gebeten hatten. Es würde Das Imperium schlägt zurück" und "Die Rückkehr der Jediritter" gezeigt. Man sollte dazu sagen, das beide nun offizielle Star Wars-Fanatiker waren.

Kurz bevor sie zu Bett gingen, erschien Winky mit ihrem sehr genauen Bauplan des Hau ses. Sie war wirklich jeden Zentimeter des Hauses abgegangen, und es schien keine ge heimen Gänge oder sonstiges im Haus zu geben. Da so viele Personen im Haus waren, dauerte es nur knapp 10ß Minuten, um die Karte der Herumtreiber, Version III fertig zu stellen, und Harry versprach erneut, das sie für die Verteidigung verwendet würde. Es war Sophie im Übrigen Sophie gewesen, welche ihm das Versprechen abnahm, diesen Monat auf Streiche zu verzichten, da es vermutlich in eine Art Kampf zwischen Harry, den Zwillingen und den Amerikanern und den Briten ausarten würde, und es gäbe so oder so nur ein Ergebnis…….und es war durchaus nicht unmöglich, das Neville und Luna so wie Ginny die Seiten wechseln würden. Das war schon ein erstaunliches Mädchen, das Harry zur Freundin hatte.

Mittwoch, 02. Juli 1997

Ministerium für Magie

Harry verbrachte diesen Morgen bei Connie Phinney und arbeitete an seinen Apparati onsfähigkeiten. Zu Anfang befassten sie sich erst einmal mit der Theorie, in der sie viele Vor- und Nachteile erklärte, und danach die Geschichte der Fähigkeit erörterte. Biller hatte die Lehrer darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das Harry während des Jahres eine regel rechte Liebe zur Geschichte entwickelt hatte und sie hatten sich einstimmig dafür ent schieden, die Geschichte mit in die Pläne einzufügen. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, das er mit der 43jährigen Phinney sehr gut zusammen arbeiten konnte, und es stellte sich heraus, das ihr Sohn Julius dieses Jahr sein zweites Schuljahr in Gryffindor beginnen würde. Der Junge war ein großer Fan von Harry, obwohl er die Gelegenheit verpasst hat te, mit ihm zur Schule zu gehen, und war mehr als erstaunt, als er erfuhr, das seine Mutter ihn trainieren würde. Harry stimmte ohne lange zu überlegen zu, ein Produkt für ihn mit einem Autogramm zu versehen, sofern sie es wünschte……..ihm gefiel zwar die Idee mit den Autogrammen nicht wirklich, aber wenn sie ihm wirklich half, war dies das kleinere Übel.

Während Harry mit Phinney arbeitete, waren Warrick und Jonas bei Rob Graham, und Sophie und Reiko arbeiteten mit dem völlig übermüdeten Mike Peplowski, der gerade vom Horchposten in Little Hangleton zurück gekehrt war zusammen, der aber trotzdem mit ihnen seine Übungen absolvierte. Claudia und Drew befanden sich gemeinsam mit Tonks in der Winkelgasse und der Nockturnengasse. Sie vermieden es gezielt, Tonks ge genüber das mangelnde Vertrauen von Seiten Harry's zu erwähnen, und selbst wenn Tonks neugierig war, so erwähnte sie es doch nicht.

Später am Nachmittag würde Harry mit Biller zusammen das Duellieren üben. Sie wür den aber niemanden etwas über die Ergebnisse der Übungen erzählen, weder Sophie noch Travis' Frau Rebecca, aber beide lächelten, als sie völlig erschöpft den Raum wieder ver ließen.

Allerdings nicht diese Art von Lächeln wie man jetzt denken könnte.

Die Briten hingegen hatten ihren freien Tag, während dessen Ron, Ginny, Neville, und Luna in den Produktionsbereich von WWW eingewiesen wurden, wobei Lee die Schicht von Molly im Verkauf übernahm, obwohl es der Mutter von Fred und George durchaus Spaß gemacht hatte, die beiden Tage im Laden zu arbeiten. Hermine war hier die einzigs te Ausnahme, denn sie weigerte sich strikt, für die Zwillinge zu arbeiten, und sie ver brachte den Tag in der Bibliothek von Godric's Hollow, die jeden von ihnen immer wie der erstaunte. Harry kehrte als erster wieder zurück, und er ging ebenfalls in die Biblio thek, wo er sich auf einem der Sessel in der Mitte nieder ließ.

"Wie läuft dein Studium?"

"Du hast eine wirklich schöne Kollektion an Büchern, darunter auch einige äußerst selte ne Exemplare……….äh, Harry, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber du solltest wirk lich duschen gehen. Hast du etwa bei dem Verein Crystal Palace trainiert?"

"Wenn es nur so wäre, was würde ich dafür geben, dort drüben Internet zu haben, es wäre so viel einfacher, die Ergebnisse zu erfahren. Nein, ich habe mit Travis trainiert." Harry's politische Verbindung mit Rufus und Biller bereitete Hermine noch immer gewisse Pro bleme, und sie fragte sich, ob es nicht an der Zeit war, darüber zu reden.

"Den ganzen Nachmittag lang?"

"Ein paar Stunden lang, danach war ich bei Lucy, und wir haben uns über einige Dinge unterhalten, die man so nicht erfährt."

"Und wer ist der bessere Duellant? Du oder Travis?"

"Das werde ich nicht sagen. Nur so viel, er ist verdammt gut."

"Besser als einer deiner amerikanischen Freunde?"

"Das ist schwer zu sagen, da ich sie nur selten während eines Kampfes erlebe. Drew ist allerdings definitiv der beste von ihnen, gefolgt von Sophie. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Könnte einer von ihnen euch besiegen?"

"Ich denke nicht, aber das ist schwer zu sagen, wobei Neville mit großen Schritten besser wird. Remus hat dieses Jahr auf das Duellieren verzichtet, wobei sich dies im Herbst än dern wird, aber man weiss es nie. Ich habe gehört, das Dumbledore jetzt für den Stunden plan in Verteidigung verantwortlich ist, und soweit ich weiss, ist er kein wirklicher An hänger von Duellen." Nun, das war wirklich eine Überraschung, dachte Harry sarkas tisch.

"Hast du dich schon einmal mit Ron duelliert?"

"Ja, in der abtrünnigen DA, und nein, er hat mich nicht besiegt. Wir duellieren uns sehr selten, da es zu viele Rivalitäten gibt die dann auftauchen würden. Das Draco mit dabei ist, hilft auch nicht wirklich, obwohl er sich uns gegenüber erstaunlich vernünftig verhält. Kann sich Sophie länger als 10 Sekunden gegen dich behaupten?"

"Nicht, wenn ich es darauf anlege. Mit meiner speziellen Technik gibt es derzeit im Ernstfall keinen wirklich fairen Kampf gegen mich." Sophie gelang es aber in der Regel, ihn dazu zu überreden, gegen sie anzutreten und sie zu verwenden, da sie sagt, das sie möchte, das er sein bestes gab. Wenn man dann noch ihr Wissen darum bedachte, das Harry jedes mal damit aufgezogen würde, wenn sie ihn besiegte, so kannte man das Er gebnis.

"Es ist schwer sich gegen jemanden zu duellieren, den man liebt, oder?"

"Die Zwillinge können sich immerhin bei einem Verhältnis von 2 zu 1 gegen mich über 30 Sekunden halten." Das überraschte Hermine nun.

"Oh, die Zwillinge sind deine besten Freunde." Nun wurde manches klarer.

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Hermine? Oder liegt es eher an Ron?"

"Sowohl als auch, wenn du es genau wissen möchtest……..Ich gehe davon aus, das du die Wahrheit wissen möchtest?"

"Natürlich, die Unterhaltung wäre sonst sinnlos. Da wir gerade von der Wahrheit spre chen……..Wieso haben Ron und du mir nie etwas über eure Beziehung erzählt? Drei Wochen, Hermine, solange habe ich damit gewartet, euch in Little Whining damit zu konfrontieren, und am Ende waren es Bill und die Zwillinge die mir davon berichteten. Das ist eine sehr lange Zeit die ihr gewartet habt, vor allem bei jemanden, der angeblich euer bester Freund ist." Hermine und Ron waren sich schon länger darüber im klaren ge wesen, das es kein wirklich vernünftiges Argument für diese Tatsache gab, aber sie ver suchte es trotzdem.

"Wir wollten es dir persönlich sagen, Harry, wir wussten nicht, wie du reagieren wür dest."

"Ich hätte keinerlei Probleme damit gehabt, Hermine, und das ist auch heute noch so. Ich bin auch deshalb für euch froh, weil ich weiss, das Ron auch jemanden an seiner Seite hat und sich nicht einsam fühlt." WHAM! Das war nun sehr deutlich, und sie wurde leicht rot.

"Er hat fast damit aufgehört. Willst du damit sagen, das du noch immer hin und wieder mit deinen amerikanischen Freunden über ihn lästerst?"

"Ich wünschte, du würdest damit aufhören, sie als meine "amerikanischen Freunde" zu bezeichnen, als wenn sie zu einer anderen Rasse gehören würden als ihr fünf. Und ja, das tue ich, aber der Unterschied ist, das ich damit auf Ron regiere, und dann auch vor Leu ten, die euch beiden nicht sofort davon berichten."

"Oh da gibt es einen großen Unterschied. Und du hast mir nie meine Frage zu den Zwil lingen beantwortet." Nun, wenn sie es derart genau nahm, so konnte er dies auch.

"Das war keine wirkliche Frage, Hermine, sondern nur eine Feststellung, das sie meine besten Freunde wären."

"Sind sie das denn nicht?"

"Das stimmt schon, und das wirst du noch besser verstehen können, wenn ihr meine Er lebnisse während des Werwolfangriffes im Denkarium sehen werdet. Sie haben mich bei jeder Aktion gedeckt, denn sonst wäre ihn ohne sie gestorben." Sie wurde nun etwas wü tend.

"Das war auch bei uns der Fall, Harry, unsere Leben war mehr als einmal in Gefahr, und das zu einem Zeitpunkt wo wir deutlich jünger waren als Fred und George." Äh, das war nicht immer der Fall, denn es gab mehrere wichtige Ausnahmen.

"Wenn man einmal von dem Sommer vor zwei Jahren absieht, und direkt vor der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, allerdings traf das nur auf Ron zu." Und nein, Harry hatte die Vergangenheit in der Beziehung nie vergessen.

"Das wirst du uns vermutlich nie vergessen, oder?" Hier antwortete er sehr schnell

"Wird er je aufhören, auf mich und mein Geld und meinen Ruhm eifersüchtig zu sein?" Nun überraschte sie ihn, weil sie leicht lächeln musste.

"Touché."

"Hermione, ich würde alles dafür geben das du nicht in diese Probleme involviert wärst, das würde ich wirklich. Aber leider ist dies der Fall, und es war seit dem Tag wo wir drei Freunde wurden, unvermeidlich. Es war vorhersehbar das der Tag kommen würde, wo ich mit Ron aneinander geraten würde, und es überrascht mich durchaus, das es so lange dauerte. Ich bin wirklich reich, und so Merlin es zulässt, werde ich es auch immer sein. Ich bin berühmt, und sofern Merlin es möchte, wird sich dies eines Tages legen. Ich wer de dich immer als Schwester betrachten, und Ron als einen Bruder, selbst wenn ich dies derzeit nie laut aussprechen würde im Bezug auf Ron. Aber leider ist die Situation wie sie jetzt einmal ist, und ich weiss derzeit nicht, was ich noch tun könnte. Ich werde euren kollektiven Beschwerden nicht nachgeben, insbesondere, weil sie mich zurück nach Hog warts führen würden."

"Ich weiss derzeit leider auch nicht, was man noch tun könnte Harry, vielleicht wird die ser Monat uns helfen, manche Dinge wieder in das Lot zu bringen, zumindest zum Teil." Harry fragte nun etwas, das ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte, aber Sophie wollte es gerne wissen.

"Hermine, hattest du eigentlich je eher romantische Gefühle für mich?" Hermine wäre nun beinahe aus dem Stuhl gefallen.

"Wie bitte?"

"Einer von uns hätte dir diese Frage unvermeidlicher Weise gestellt und es ist wohl bes ser, wenn ich es bin." Sie dachte nun einige Zeit über ihre Antwort nach.

"Ich weiss es nicht wirklich, Harry, ich denke ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, das du nie in dieser Weise auf mich zugehen würdest, weshalb ich eventuelle Gefühle dieser Art ignorierte." Dies war eine recht interessante Antwort und Harry hakte nach.

"Wieso wäre ich nie in dieser Weise auf dich zu gegangen?"

"Weil Ron in mich verliebt war seit wir 12 Jahre alt sind, und ich habe es fast seit Beginn dieser Gefühle geahnt. Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, das du ihm diese Chance nicht nehmen würdest, egal welche Gefühle du gehabt hättest." Hmmmm.

"Trotzdem habt ihr so viele Jahre damit gewartet, euch die Gefühle einzugestehen?"

"Ich war nicht bereit dazu, und gleiches galt für ihn. Du warst zu sehr darauf konzentriert am Leben zu bleiben und dich mit Snape und Malfoy auseinander zu setzen um auch nur an eine Freundin zu denken. Um wieviel Zeit haben wir dich eigentlich unterboten? Drei Wochen glaube ich. Es begann glaube ich kurz nach deiner Ankunft in Amerika." Harry ignorierte diesen Satz nun.

"Ich wusste durchaus von seiner Verliebtheit, obwohl er es mir nie direkt gesagt hatte." Hermine war über diese Aussage sehr überrascht, obwohl Ron ihr das selbe gesagt hatte.

"Woher wusstest du davon?"

"Hermine, ich habe gut 23 Stunden des Tages mit Ron während der fünf Schuljahre ver bracht, und es gibt praktisch nichts, was wir nicht von einander wissen." Wobei anzuneh men war, das die verbliebenen 30 Minuten mit dem Badezimmer in Verbindung zu brin gen waren.

"Er wusste nicht, das du deine Abreise plantest. Sagtest du nicht, das du schon über ein Jahr darüber nachdenken würdest?" Er stand nun auf und ging zu ihrem Stuhl hinüber, wo er sich hin kniete.

"Er ahnte es Hermine, glaub es mir. Vielleicht hat er es einfach nur nicht glauben wollen, und ich habe mich bemüht, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er hat mit Sicherheit et was vermutet oder geahnt."

"Ich auf jedenfall nicht." Harry hatte dies durchaus geahnt, und er wollte dies Hermine durchaus deutlich machen, den sie war nicht unbedingt die logisch denkendste Person der Welt.

"Ich weiss nicht wie ich darauf antworten soll, Hermine. ich denke, ich wollte vermeiden, das du es mir ausreden kannst."

"Hat es irgend jemand versucht?" Harry dachte nun kurz nach.

"Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, nein. Bill und Peter Tyson haben sicher gestellt, das ich mir absolut sicher war und beide wussten um die möglichen Probleme, aber keiner von ihnen versuchte es mir auszureden." Bis zum heutigen Tage wusste Harry nicht, ob Ron und Hermine etwas von Neville's und Luna's Mithilfe in der Snape-Nacht wussten, weshalb er sie nicht erwähnte.

"Vielleicht wäre eine derartige Person hilfreich gewesen. Du hast deine Berater so ge setzt, das sie deine Entscheidung nur förderten." Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht, aber insgesamt ist es sehr gut gelungen. Während des gesamten Jahres war mein Leben nur einmal in Gefahr, und die Werwölfe waren definitiv nicht auf der Suche nach mir." Das Tony Almeida aber gewusst hatte, wer er war, erwähnte er nicht.

"Vielleicht wäre es in Hogwarts anders verlaufen, wenn du hier geblieben wärst." Nun musste er voller Zynismus lachen.

"Nein, das wäre es nicht, Hermine. Draco hat euch nur deshalb ignoriert, damit ich nicht zurück kehre und ihn ermorde, vermutlich auf Befehl von Voldemort, und Snape wäre noch immer hier, und würde Gryffindors zu Grunde richten. Und unser geliebter Schul leiter hätte noch immer rein gar nichts getan, um irgend etwas daran zu ändern." Hermine starrte ihn sprachlos an.

"Du hast Recht, es würde keinen Unterschied machen."

"Vielleicht war es so einfach am besten. Ihr hattet euer ruhiges Jahr hier, wenn man von dem Verfahren gegen Malfoy absieht."

"Wo du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

"Ich habe dich doch gehen lassen, nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab ablegte, oder?" Sie musste nun kichern, bevor sie ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm legte.

"Ich bin fast ausgerastet, als du das getan hast."

"Ich musste es doch Voldemort und seinen Kameraden glaubhaft machen."

"Das ist dir wirklich gut gelungen, fast schon Oscar-Reif würde ich sagen." Erklang es nun von der Tür her, mit leichtem amerikanischen Akzent. Harry stand nun auf.

"Was ich noch Fragen wollte, die gut kommst du mit Okklumentik klar?"

"Deine Notizen waren sehr aufschlussreich, genauso wie die Bücher, die dir dein Anwalt besorgte, obwohl du dringend an deiner Schrift arbeiten musst. Remus hat mehrmals ver sucht, in meinen Geist einzudringen, und mir gelang es jedes mal nach kurzer Zeit ihn hinaus zu werfen. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, ob er es mit aller Macht versuchte."

"Ich bin mir sicher das tat er, außer Dumbledore hat es ihm untersagt. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, das es im Sinne des alten Mannes ist, wenn du ihn problemlos aus deinem Geist verdrängen kannst. Wir können gerne in diesem Monat weiter daran arbeiten, wenn du möchtest." Sophie traten nun ein, während Hermine kurz nach dachte. Bevor sie reagie ren konnte, folgte allerdings eine weitere Frage.

"Das wäre mir sehr recht. Aber etwas anderes, was meinte Remus mit "Dem Gespräch"?" Nur Hermine wusste von den Anwesenden nicht was gemeint war, nicht das es wichtig wäre, und so sagte er es ihr.

"Remus hat mir unter Eid vor dem Minister versprochen, mir mehr über meine Eltern zu erzählen und wie ihre Jugend als Gruppe war." Die Briten waren nun ebenfalls eingetre ten und sahen überrascht auf, als sie hörten, was Harry gesagt hatte, allerdings abgesehen von den Zwillingen.

"Unter der Drohung des Ministeriums?"

"Während der Weihnachtsferien habe ich Travis gebeten, mir etwas über sie, also Mum und Dad, zu erzählen, da er nur ein Schuljahr hinter ihnen war und mit Dad zusammen Quidditch spielte. Wir haben uns sehr lange in Ruhe über sie unterhalten, und er bot an, Remus dazu zu bringen, ebenfalls mit mir über sie zu reden." Hermine und Ron sahen sich nun kurz an und Ron reagierte als erstes.

"Wir haben mitbekommen, wie sie darüber geredet haben, Harry, denn wir trafen sie durch Zufall im Januar im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor." Direkt nach der Aktion mit Fudge, wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte.

"Nun, dann hat er direkt reagiert, Travis ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Remus kann selbst nicht in das magische Amerika reisen, da es spezielle Abwehrzauber gegen Wer wölfe gibt, weshalb wir damit bis zu diesem Sommer warten mussten."

"Du vertraust ihm nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Nein, er war viel zu lange abhängig von Dumbledore. Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß. In der Unterhaltung wird auch Veritaserum eingesetzt, darauf werde ich bestehen." Neville konnte nun ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, denn ihm gefiel durchaus diese neue Ange wohnheit von Harry.

"Was ist, wenn er sich weigert?"

"Das wird er nicht, Neville, er ist sich viel zu sehr der Probleme gewahr, die Travis und der Minister ihm machen könnten."

"War das ein Teil eurer Vereinbarung?"

"Nein Ron, das geschah noch vor dem Verfahren gegen Malfoy. Travis sagt, das er es aus rechtschaffener Logik heraus tut, denn bisher wurde mir mein Familienleben vorenthal ten. Er sagte mir auch, das Minister Scrimgeour primär zugestimmt hat, weil Travis ihn um den Gefallen gebeten hat, aber auch, weil er so Dumbledore einen Schuss vor den Bug geben kann." Fred griff nun ein, bevor es erneut zu einer Triade auf Dumbledore kommen konnte, so sehr er auch seinen Gefallen an ihnen fand.

"So faszinierend das Thema Politik auch sein mag, aber dies ist nun unser dritter Tag hier und wir haben uns noch kein mal außerhalb umgesehen." George meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Ja, weil jemand darauf bestand, das dieses Haus zuerst gesichert werden müsste."

"Und wer hat mir dabei geholfen? Und derjenige hat sich die gesamte Zeit darüber be schwert."

"Als wenn du ein Nein akzeptiert hättest."

"Wir wollten aber auch nicht sagen "wir haben es dir ja gleich gesagt"." Harry hatte nun eine Art Rückblick, weil Rufus etwas ähnliches bei ihrem Treffen in seinem Büro gesagt hatte.

"Hey, ich bin von niemanden hier der Chef, ihr könnt also tun und lassen, was ihr möch tet." Außer ihr beginnt damit das ganze hier zu demolieren, aber dies erwähnte er nicht.

"Geh duschen, Junior, damit wir uns umsehen können. Du riechst ziemlich komisch."

"Ja, Onkel George."

Harry ließ es nun zu, das Sophie ihn hinunter zu den Duschen brachte, wo er nach gut 10 Minuten fertig war. Die anderen befanden sich noch in der Bibliothek und er sprach sie kurz an.

"Also gut, Bill sagte mir, das der nächste Muggelort etwa einen Kilometer von hier ent fernt liegt, so das es nicht undenkbar ist, das wir auf vereinzelte Muggel-Jogger oder der artiges treffen könnten. Behaltet eure Zauberstäbe bei euch, aber bitte verwendet sie nur im absolut äußersten Notfall. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf einen Todesser zu treffen liegen bei fast Null, und soweit ich weiss, beherrscht keiner hier die Oblivation wirklich." Das würde sich allerdings in den nächsten Wochen ändern, da Sarah Westbrook kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte, und ihm versichert hatte, das sie ihn in dieser Sache einweisen würde, allerdings nur ihn. Sie wollte vermeiden, das eine Gruppe mächtiger Jugendlicher umher lief und die Gedächtnisse von fremden Leuten veränderten. Das daraus resultierende Chaos wäre katastrophal.

"Wirst du die Umgebung auch entsprechend absichern?"

"Ja, Ginny, aber nicht mehr heute Abend, ich möchte mir die Umgebung in Ruhe anse hen." Harry machte sich um mögliche Todesser keine Sorgen. Und nebenbei, selbst wenn sie das Haus finden würden, so wäre eine sehr große Gruppe Todesser sowie ein sehr ex akter Plan nötig, um die hier versammelte Gruppe in ernsthafte Probleme zu bringen.

Sie gingen nun alle durch die Eingangstür hinaus und sahen sich alle in Ruhe um. Das Grundstück der Potter's war gut drei Hektar groß, von denen gut die Hälfte mit Wald be deckt waren, in dem James Potter als Kind gespielt hatte, und später als Teenager ge meinsam mit Remus, Sirius, und Pettigrew selbigen erkundet hatte. Vor dem Haus war eine große Rasenfläche, die vor kurzem mittels eines entsprechenden Haushaltszaubers gekürzt worden war, und zwar mit Hilfe der Hauselfen. Die Rasenfläche hinter dem Haus war etwa halb so groß wie die vor dem Haus, und an jeder hinteren Seite der beiden Ra senflächen begann der Wald……..genauer gesagt, war Godric's Hollow vermutlich direkt in der Mitte eines riesigen Waldgebietes gebaut worden. Wenn Harry wie geplant die Bi bliothek genauer betrachten würde, so würde er mehrere Pergamente finden, welche sehr genau die Geschichte des Hauses beschrieben, und die von jedem Potter, der hier gelebt hatte, immer weiter ergänzt worden waren, und damit war es eine sehr umfangreiche Er zählung. Selbst von James befand sich ein Stück Pergament darunter, allerdings befanden sich auch Erzählungen von Lily darunter.

Die Gruppe ging nun in den Wald vor der Haustür, und eine Zeit lang bemerkte niemand etwas besonderes:

Die absolute Stille.

Es gab nur wenige Tiere, und das waren überraschenderweise keine Vögel. Bill hatte selbst einen Spaziergang durch den Wald gemacht, und dabei nach gefährlichen Dingen gesucht, das das einzigste Ergebnis danach war, das er Harry sagen konnte, das es keine gefährliche Tiere hier gab. Er wollte allerdings auch, das Harry und die anderen dies ebenfalls erlebten, denn dieser Ort lag noch isolierter als der Fuchsbau. Es gab kein Sum men von Strom- oder Telefonleitungen, als wenn dieser Ort überhaupt nicht in Wales existieren würde. Sie erblickten große Bäume, darunter auch mehrere Apfelbäume, und es lagen viele Pinienkerne auf dem Boden. Fred trat nun zu Harry und Sophie hinüber.

"Ich glaube nicht, das es hier genügend Platz für ein Quidditch-Feld gibt."

"Das glaube ich auch nicht, wir werden wohl in den Fuchsbau ausweichen müssen."

"Wie verlief dein Gespräch mit Hermine?"

"So wie erwartet, aber ich denke, eine Art Einigung ist erreicht. Sie mag euch beiden al lerdings definitiv nicht. Ich würde nicht davon ausgehen, das ihr beiden zu Trauzeugen zwischen ihr und Ron ernannt würdet." Fred musste nun kichern.

"Ich würde misstrauisch werden, wenn jemand so regeltreues wie Hermine mich mögen würde."

"Dann brauchst du dir da keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Werden die Dinge zwischen euch Drei je wieder halbwegs normal wie früher werden?"

"Nein, es ist schlimmer als ich gedacht habe. Ich habe nicht gescherzt, sie werfen George und dir mehr vor, als wir überhaupt gedacht hätten." Fred hatte dies bereits vermutet.

"Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?"

"Nun, ich denke wir sollten Ron am besten nicht wieder so behandeln wie zu Weihnach ten."

"Ruiniere doch bitte nicht unser Vergnügen, Harry. Denk daran, es geschah aus gutem Grunde."

"Das waren Gründe, die einige Leute aber nicht verstanden haben und nicht akzeptier ten."

"Er wird wieder einen Fehler machen, keine Sorge, und dann werden wir unseren Spaß haben." Harry dachte das selbe, aber Sophie griff nun ein, obwohl sie Ron nicht wirklich mochte.

"Dann unternehmt bitte nichts, das irgend jemand dazu übergeht, ihn zu provozieren. Be nehmt euch bitte wie erwachsene Menschen." Fred sah sie nun irritiert an.

"Ja, Mum." Sie klopfte ihm leicht auf den Arm, ähnlich einer Mutter, aber man durfte es nicht falsch verstehen, sie mochte die Zwillinge wirklich gerne, und umgekehrt galt das selbe.

Harry, hielt sich klugerweise heraus. Er war allerdings mit ihr einer Meinung, und das wäre auch der Fall, wenn sie nicht ein Bett teilen würden. Er sah sich nun während sie weiter gingen um, und bemerkte, das Jonas und Warrick wieder zu ihnen traten, da beide ein Stück voraus gegangen waren.

"Weiter vorne ist eine Straße, und ein Stück weiter die Straße hinauf ein Parkplatz."

"Wie weit sind wir in etwa vom Haus entfernt?"

"Genau weiss ich es nicht, aber eine gute dreiviertel Meile mindestens. Sollen wir es überprüfen?"

"Hat euch irgend jemand gesehen?"

"Nein, wir haben uns auch versteckt gehalten, und es kamen nur sehr wenige Autos vor bei." Sophie wandte sich nun an Harry.

"Nein, dann sollten wir es nicht überprüfen. Das letzte, was wir brauchen können, ist, das einer der Einwohner hier 15 fremde Personen bemerkt, alle im selben Alter und einige mit amerikanischen Akzent, welche in einem Haus leben, das niemand erkennen kann. Ich denke auch, das wir niemanden in einen der Läden im Dorf schicken sollten, denn das würde mit Sicherheit einige unnötige Fragen aufwerfen." Fred kam nun etwas in den Sinn, an das niemand gedacht hatte.

"Keiner von uns hier besitzt den richtigen Akzent, Sophie, unser Englisch dürfte genauso auffallen wie das der anderen. Aber sonst hat sie recht. Der Park und der Ort sind zu ver meiden, denn das würde nur unnötige Probleme verursachen. Ich denke das wir unser Es sen über die Läden in der Winkelgasse beziehen sollten. Wir brauchen lediglich immer drei von uns täglich dort hin zu schicken, während Dobby und Winky in der Nähe warten und es mit zurück nehmen."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan, obwohl ihr mich für das Einkaufen streichen könnt, da ich nur das Geld liefern werde."

"Nun, du hast auch mehr Unterrichtsstunden als der Rest von uns. Ich denke aber, das wir hier im Wald gut hin und wieder ein Picknick veranstalten können."

"Nun, Sophie, ich dachte eher an ein "Capture the Flag"-Spiel." Der zweite Teil ihres kurzen Duells mit den Siebtklässlern vor wenigen Wochen hatte ihn auf die Idee ge bracht.

"Das ist eine gute Idee, solange wir die Teams vorsichtig ausbalancieren."

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns am Wochenende deshalb einmal zusammen setzen."

"Ich dachte wir gehen nach Muggel-London?" Sophie und Harry drehten sich nun zu Fred um, dessen Bruder knapp 20 Meter entfernt bei Angelina und Alicia stand.

"Du weißt schon, dass das Wochenende aus zwei durchaus langen Nächten besteht, oder?" Und dabei dachten sie nicht an die Freitagnacht.

"Am Samstag müssen wir in WWW arbeiten, denn wir können Seamus nicht völlig allei ne lassen. Deshalb zählt der Samstag nicht wirklich denke ich oder? Außerdem sind am Samstag drei von uns beim Treffen der Liga, und nur Merlin weiss, wie lange wir deshalb vom Nachmittag verlieren.'" Das waren logische Bedenken. Die Katalogbestellungen lie fen noch immer, und Dobby würde später im Monat noch mindestens zweimal Salem, Tecumseh, und Great Lakes besuchen. Eine erste Verbindung nach Pathfinder war über zwei Neffen von Josh Lyman begonnen worden, aber selbst Josh traute ihnen bei so et was nicht genügend, und Dobby hatte berichtet, das er auch kein rechtes Vertrauen zu ih nen hatte. So gab es eine Schule, die bisher nicht von WWW beliefert wurde, obwohl Harry noch ein paar Ideen dafür hatte.

"Ich denke wir werden es nach dem Mittagessen am Samstag ausprobieren, und am Sonntag nach Muggellondon gehen. Es könnte sogar noch mehr Spaß machen wenn es dunkel wird." Sophie hatte allerdings noch eine Frage, während George, Alicia, und An gelina nun herüber kamen. Die anderen verteilten sich etwas, meist in Paargruppen, abge sehen von Drew, Reiko, und Ginny, die sich über Verzauberungskunst unterhielten.

"Sag einmal, Fred, ab welcher Entfernung von dem Fuchsbau könnt ihr Batteriegebunde ne Dinge verwenden? Habt ihr es je versucht?" Das hatten sie in der Tat.

"Etwa einen halben Kilometer im Osten, wenn man den direkten Weg nähme. Es hängt davon ab, wieviele Personen dort sind, denn je mehr es sind desto größer ist das magische Feld. Allerdings befindet sich ein Hügel etwas näher dran, und sobald man ihn überquert hat, sieht man alles. George und ich testeten von dort einmal ein paar Funkgeräte."

"Ja, nach dem vierten Jahr gelang es Lee irgendwie, uns welche zu besorgen."

"War das der Hügel den wir auf dem Weg zur Weltmeisterschaft für den Portschlüssel er klimmen mussten?"

"Nein, der liegt weiter außerhalb. Dieser Hügel hier liegt direkt hinter unserem Garten und den geliebten Gnomen. Wo drüber denkst du nach, Sophie?"

"Blitzlichter für Capture the Flag-Wettbewerbe, die sind deutlich weniger gefährlich als ein Lumos, obwohl sich Muggel, die sich hier her verirren könnten, sich vermutlich fra gen werden, was gut ein Dutzend Jugendlicher hier veranstalten." Sie berichtete nun den anderen über ihre Idee für das Wochenende. Es stellte sich heraus, das Angelina und Ali cia recht häufig in Muggel-London waren und einige gute Geschäfte kannten. Der Rest kam nun herüber denn es gab außer endlosen Reihen von Bäumen nichts weiter zu sehen. Harry hatte nun eine Idee.

"Kennt irgend einer von euch nicht den Rückweg zum Haus?" Hier meldete sich nun kei ner.

"Nun, dann lasst uns doch rennen. Der Sieger hat das Recht sich lustig zu machen und der Einsatz von Magie ist verboten." Das würde sehr interessant werden, da keiner von ihnen wirklich professionell laufen konnte, abgesehen vielleicht von Angelina, und zwei anderen sowie Harry und Jonas………wobei wir die Zwillinge und Alicia nicht mitzäh len, welche sich sicher nicht dieser Sportrichtung zuwenden würden, wobei es bei Ali cia's Fall an einer alten Verletzung lag.

"Bei Drei." Diese Countdowns waren irgendwie sehr häufig bei Aktivitäten mit Harry an zutreffen.

"Eins."

"Zwei."

"DREI!"

Ein irrwitziger Schlussspurt begann nun in Richtung Haus, wobei nur Hermine weiter im Schritttempo weiter lief, während der Rest seine letzten Reserven mobilisierte. Es war von ihrem Startpunkt aus noch gut ein Kilometer bis zum Haus, um genau zu sein eine knappe dreiviertel Meile. Weder Great Lakes noch Hogwarts hatten Langlaufteams, aber insbesondere in Great Lakes gehörte das Lauftraining zum Winterprogramm.

Sie kamen allerdings nicht an Angelina heran, welche fast die gesamte Strecke über ge führt hatte, bevor es Jonas kurz vor dem Ziel gelang, sie zu überholen. Am Ende gewann er den Endspurt, gefolgt von Angelina. Harry wurde dritter, gefolgt von Reiko und Luna, die gleichzeitig eintrafen und die besten Fünf damit abrundeten. Die fünf setzten sich auf die Eingangsstufen und machten sich über die folgenden Läufer lustig. Insbesondere Luna tat sich wieder hervor:

"Komm schon, Ronald, oder hat jemand deine Schuhe mittels Zauber auf dem Boden fest geklebt?"

"Du setzt einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen, Lee!"

Warrick plusterte sich nun etwas auf, und Harry sah rein zufällig auf seine Uhr.

"Hey Junge, ich bin gut 70 Pfund schwerer als du, und das ist um einiges mehr Gewicht auf die Länge der Strecke bezogen." Wobei nur sehr wenig davon wirklich Fett war. Rein optisch ähnelte Warrick zwar Dudley, aber er hatte fast zehn mal so viel Muskelmasse wie Dudley und war etwas dunkelhäutiger.

"Dann werden wir dich wohl nicht im Jahr 2000 in Sydney sehen."

"Ich bin eher jemand für die kurzen Strecken."

"Das sagt derjenige, dessen Freundin ihn so deutlich besiegte."

"Das kann ich ignorieren." Dies war eine von Harry's Lieblingsantworten, welche War rick am besten gefielen.

"Ich habe dich in diesem Jahr wirklich gut trainiert."

"Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, das du mir etwas beibringst, das nicht mit Fußball zu tun hat."

"Ja, als wenn es mir in meiner Jugend erlaubt gewesen wäre, bei meinen "lieben" Ver wandten in irgend einer Form in einem Fußballverein zu spielen."

"Du hättest sie schon vor Jahren zu Recht weisen sollen." Warrick hätte sich fast zu Tode gelacht, als er die Episode mit Tante Marge im Denkarium gesehen hatte.

"Die weise Voraussicht ist immer wichtig, oder nicht?"

"Was weißt du von der perfekten Sicht? Selbst die Pflanze die dir Neville gegeben hat, konnte dir da bisher nicht helfen."

"Das ist wirklich leicht gesagt, Mr. Adlerauge, und meine Sehstärke wie sie im Moment ist, ist für mich ideal."

Bis jetzt befand sich Hermine noch immer dort draußen und war noch nicht in Sicht, während Alicia trotz ihrer Rückenprobleme kurz nach Neville eingetroffen war, der knapp hinter Claudia ankam. Harry machte sich keine gravierenden Sorgen, wollte aber trotzdem auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

"Dobby!" Der clevere Elf erschien nun aus der Küche.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ronnikins' Hermine, der nicht mit uns gelaufen war, kam heraus, um sicherzustellen, das ihr nichts passiert ist, oder?" Er deutete nun auf die Richtung in der sie wohl war und Dobby war verschwunden. Er kam knapp 5 Sekunden später zurück und Ron sprang auf. Dobby schien allerdings nicht wirklich besorgt zu sein.

"Ich wollte nur berichten, das Miss Hermine in ruhigem Schritttempo sich vorwärts be wegt, so dass sie wohl noch knapp zwei Minuten benötigen wird. Ich gehe dann jetzt wieder zurück, Harry."

"Danke sehr, Dobby." Dobby verschwand nun wieder und Harry drehte sich zu Ron um.

"Sie ist deine Freundin." Ron's Antwort darauf war ähnlich gehalten.

"Sie ist deine große Schwester." Harry musste nun kichern.

"Es gibt Zeiten, in denen ich gerne daran erinnert werde……..und dies ist wohl eine da von."

"Ronnikins' Hermione? War das wirklich nötig."

"Nein."

Das überraschte Ron nun, und er begann wie der Rest zu lachen, denn er begann im Um gang mit ihnen etwas lockerer zu werden.

"Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken um mich dafür zu rächen."

"Versuch es ruhig, ich bin in der Beziehung durchaus genauso erfahren wie du." Harry war sich dessen zwar nicht so sicher, aber Ron schien davon überzeugt, insbesondere, da Warrick, Jonas, und Drew ihre Gefühle recht deutlich zeigten.

"Niemand ist so gewitzt wie Harry."

"Allerdings würde er auch keine Tampons kaufen."

"Das ist der Punkt seiner Toleranz."

Harry erklärte nun jenen den Witz mit dem Tampons , die ihn nicht kannten und insbe sondere die Mädchen mussten nun breit grinsen. Warrick drehte sich nun zu Ron und Ne ville um und entschied sich dazu, ihren Sinn für Humor zu erfahren.

"Also Ron, Neville, wie steht ihr zu der Aufgabe, euren Freundinnen Tampons zu kau fen? Ja oder nein?"

Neville kicherte nun, während Ron sich wohl gerade fragte, ob jemand einen Witz über ihn machte. Neville antwortete zu erst.

"Ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu, aber ich denke, mein männliches Ego wird damit fertig werden." Luna küsste ihn nun sanft auf den Kopf.

"Das ist endlich mein Mann." Drew war weit weniger eifersüchtig, als er früher vermutet hätte, denn er mochte Neville immer mehr, und er erkannte, das er wohl eine amerikani sche Luna finden musste. Nun sahen alle zu Ron, der sich zu seinem eigenen Witz hinrei ßen ließ.

"Ich weiss nicht ob Hermine mir derart vertraut, es durchzuführen, denn es könnte schief laufen. Sie ist in diesen Dingen äußerst genau."

Harry begann nun so sehr zu lachen, das er zu Boden fiel, wobei in diesem Moment die fragliche Frau aus dem Wald kam und das Feld erreichte. Ginny's Kichern war fast nicht zu kontrollieren, obwohl sie plante, Dean zu bitten, ihr einige Tampons zu kaufen, sobald er zurück war, einfach nur um sein Gesicht dabei zu sehen.

"Oh das ist so typisch, das ist einfach nur Hermine."

"Siehst du kleine Schwester, ich habe doch einen gewissen Sinn für Humor."

"Die Wunder hören wohl nie auf."

Hermine kam nun heran, nachdem sie ihr Tempo deutlich reduziert hatte, als sie außer Sicht war.

"Habe ich gewonnen?"

"Nein, Hermine, wir sind alle ein Jahr älter geworden, während wir auf dich gewartet ha ben."

"Ich war auch während meiner Grundschulzeit nie wirklich gut in den Leichtathletikwett kämpfen." Fred, der gehört hatte, das Hermine ihr Einfluss auf Harry nicht wirklich ge fiel, meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Es gibt kein Buch, das dir beibringen kann, wie man diese Sportart ausübt?"

"Wenigstens kann einer von uns das Wort "Buch" aussprechen." Ron musste nun doch kichern.

"Hey, das war jetzt gemein."

"Ja, aber unser Bankverlies in Gringott's ist auch nicht zu vergessen, meine liebe Hermi ne." Dies war eine Sache, welche Fred und George nicht gemeinsam machten, obwohl al les zu gleichen Teilen geteilt wurde.

"Geld kann euch keine Zufriedenheit erkaufen, das wisst ihr."

"Du hast es eindeutig nicht versucht." Die Zwillinge schienen nun kurz davor zu sein, nä her darauf einzugehen, und Harry wollte die noch recht fragile Friedenssituation nicht un nötig mehr belasten, weshalb er nun eingriff.

"Also gut, der Spaß ist vorüber. Die Gruppenaktivitäten sind für heute Abend beendet, ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt zurück ziehen. Dobby und Winky haben das Abendbrot in der Küche vorbereitet und jeder kann sich so wie er möchte bedienen." Und das taten sie dann auch, und schon jetzt war klar, das die Kosten für das Essen neu berechnet werden mussten. Er hatte zwar das nötige Geld dafür, aber er war auch nicht der einzigste, der derart viel aß. Dobby und Winky, die bisher im Schnitt 15 bis 20 Stunden die Woche in der Küche verbrachten, machten dies nun neben ihren sonstigen Aufgaben hier, und ihrer Arbeit für WWW. Dies störte sie nicht wirklich, denn es gefiel ihnen, für ein Haus mit so vielen Bewohnern zu sorgen. Hermine war, laut einem Gerücht von Dobby in einem sehr ernsten Gespräch über einige Dinge im Bezug auf Hauselfen aufgeklärt worden, wobei gesagt werden musste, das ihm die Idee von S.P.E.W. als solche durchaus gefiel. Sie nahm seine Lektionen deutlich besser auf, als es Ron und Harry vermutet hätten, und sie regte sich auch nicht hinter her darüber auf.

Nach dem Abendbrot begannen Harry und Sophie damit das Gelände weiter zu erkunden, aber es war relativ gleich aufgebaut. Sie zogen sich danach unter einen großen Baum zu rück und unterhielten sich eine Weile. Sophie gefiel das Haus sehr gut, allerdings konnte sie sich derzeit nicht vorstellen, hier zu leben, während Harry froh war, nicht alleine in dem Haus zu sein, oder nur mit Ron und Hermine. Mit dem Haus waren viele Erinnerun gen verbunden, und es würde eine lange Zeit dauern, bis er mit ihnen fertig würde.

Donnerstag, 03. Juli 1997

09:00 Uhr

An diesem Morgen hatte Harry seine erste Stunde bei Tonks. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Sophie und Neville, wobei Sophie die einzigste nicht-Britin hier heute war. Tonks wollte außerdem sicherstellen, das Sophie's erstes öffentliches Erlebnis hier gemeinsam mit Harry statt fand, für den Fall das es Probleme geben würde, und sie wusste auch, das Har ry es ihr niemals verzeihen würde, wenn seiner Freundin etwas geschehen würde. Tonks belegte die drei mit mehreren Tarnzaubern, und anschließend verteilten sie sich über die Winkelgasse. Während des Orientierungstages war Harry das erste Mal seit der Testa mentseröffnung von Sirius auf Tonks getroffen, so das er logischerweise auch an diesen Tag zurück dachte.

"Also Tonks, was hast du dir an teuren Dingen gekauft? Du hast jetzt wirklich viel Geld, hast du es irgendwie schon ausgegeben?" Sie lachte nun.

"Ich habe meiner Familie ein Haus gekauft, ein ziemlich großes wohlgemerkt. Mein lie ber Onkel Lucius und sein Chef waren nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, was Mum getan hat. Es ist wirklich ein schönes Haus, in einer gehobeneren Nachbarschaft als früher." Tonks war, wie in vielen Fällen auch, ein Einzelkind.

"Ich versuche mir noch immer dein Mutter und ihre Schwestern neben einander vorzu stellen, das ist wirklich schwer."

"Genauso wie bei dir und Dudley." Harry der derzeit rote Haare hatte und keine Brille trug, nahm diesen Seitenstoß ihr nicht übel………..nicht wirklich übel.

"Hey also wirklich, wir sind keine nahen Verwandten. Ich bin ein englischer Staatsbürger und das gilt auch für ihn, aber mehr haben wir nicht gemeinsam, weder vom Körperbau noch von der Persönlichkeit her."

"Blut bleibt Blut, Harry, das kannst du nicht ändern. Deine Mutter und seine waren nun einmal Schwestern."

"Wie bei dir und deinem Cousin, Draco? Wie kommst du mit seinem Verhalten klar?"

"Solange er sich heraus hält, komme ich damit klar. Ich habe nie mit ihm geredet, wenn du danach fragen möchtest." Unter anderem…….

"Also, hast du je mit ihm gesprochen?" Tonks schien kurz nach zu denken.

"Nein, nicht wirklich, da Narcissa und Belatrix sich sofort nach der Verlobung mit Dad von Mum zurück zogen. Behältst du Dudley und seine so wunderbaren Eltern weiter im Auge?" Worauf zur Hölle wollte sie damit hinaus, dachten Harry, Sophie, und Neville.

"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich gehe davon aus das der alte Mann mich irgendwie benachrich tigen würde, wenn sie ermordet würden oder so." Dies sagte er auf eine hasserfüllte wei se, die Tonks sofort inne halten ließ.

"Wenn wir über andere Personen hier in der Welt reden würde, hätte ich dir jetzt eine ge langt, aber bei ihnen kann ich das nicht."

"Nein, ich werde sie nicht selbst erledigen, Tonks, also frag nicht danach." Sie grinste nun.

"Ich wäre wohl nicht die erste gewesen, die das gefragt hätte, oder?" Harry zählte die Na men nun an seinen Fingern ab.

"Also, da wären: Molly, Arthur, Remus, die Professoren Murray, Ripley, und Greenleaf, dann Warrick……..habe ich jemanden vergessen?" Neville hob seine Hand.

"Ich glaube ich habe zuerst gefragt, an dem Abend als du dich mit Snape beschäftigt hast."

"Stimmt, obwohl ich sie gerade bedroht hatte, weshalb ich dir keine Vorwürfe mache."

"Dumbledore zwingt mich dazu, Dudley einmal im Monat zu überprüfen, wobei er recht gut in der Schule ist und auch die Leute nicht mehr derart belästigt, sofern es dich interes siert." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, und zwei Wochen der halben Freundlichkeiten be deuteten nicht, das sie die vorherigen 15 Jahre ausgleichen konnten.

"Nein, das tut es nicht, aber ich bin froh, das er sich scheinbar verändert hat."

"Es ist nie zu spät dafür, und ich denke, die Dementoren waren einer der Gründe dafür." Harry flüsterte nun etwas zu Tonks, so das nur sie es hören konnte.

"Ach ja, und nebenbei, Tonks, solltest du mich je grundlos schlagen……."

"Ja?"

"Nun, ich bin mir sicher, das sie dich in St. Mungo's gut versorgen würden, du bist im merhin eine Aurorin."

"Das würdest du nicht tun."

"Mit Sicherheit. Ich wurde als Kind oft genug geschlagen, gerade von den Leuten, über die wir gerade sprachen. Ich werde es nicht wieder tolerieren. Niemals."

"Du solltest die Leute nicht so einfach bedrohen, Harry, du magst zwar gut mit dem Zau berstab sein, aber ich bin mir sicher, das ich dir in Sachen Kämpfe einiges beibringen könnte." Harry erkannte nun die Gelegenheit und ergriff sie.

"Morgen um diese Zeit im Ministerium? Der Sieger darf 30 Sekunden lang den Zauber stab des anderen verwenden. Keine dunklen oder unsäglichen Flüche, und Travis kann als Schiedsrichter agieren." Sie zögerte keinen Moment.

"Kein Problem. Mit einem Einsatz von 100 Galleonen?" Beide waren Millionäre, so das dies kein Problem sein würde.

"Kein Problem, das wird ein Vergnügen." Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklichen Respekt für die Fähigkeiten des anderen im Kampf. Tonks ging davon aus, das Harry so etwas wie ein Emporkömmling war, denn insbesondere die letzten Kämpfe fanden immer mit der Hilfe von Fred und George statt, wodurch sich wohl jeder auf die Offensive konzentrie ren konnte, nicht das sie die Kämpfe wirklich gesehen hätte. Und nebenbei war Tonks nun einmal in Hogwarts in Verteidigung ausgebildet worden und kannte die Probleme, weshalb sie davon ausging, das Great Lakes ihm nicht all zu viel in den 10 Monaten hatte vermitteln können, in denen sie die Aurorenakademie durchlaufen hatte. Harry für seinen Teil dachte das Tonks nur eine Art Gimmick war, egal, wie gut sie in der Akademie ge wesen war. Anders herum würde er notfalls töten, um ihre Fähigkeiten als Metamorph magus zu haben.

Nach gut 20 Minuten, in denen sie durch die Winkelgasse gingen, primär um Sophie alles zu zeigen, gingen sie in Richtung der Nockturnengasse.

Während des Tages war die Nockturnengasse kein so schauriger Ort, solange man sich sehr selbstsicher gab. Es half auch, wenn man hier nicht wirklich bekannt war, denn das würde nur für Aufregung sorgen. Die vier trugen Roben mit Kapuzen, und Harry und Ne ville trugen massive Tarnzauber, die jeden Fußgänger ablenken würden, so dass sie rela tiv ruhig bleiben konnten. Theoretisch dürfte niemand wissen, wie Sophie aussah, denn überraschenderweise hatten der Tagesprophet und „Witch Weekly" darauf verzichtet, die Gruppe bei ihren Flackter Alley-Besuchen von Photographen verfolgen zu lassen. Die Todesser hatten dies getan, aber Voldemort war eindeutig bereit abzuwarten, anstatt sich mit seinen Freunden anzulegen. Tonks verwandelte sich in einen Teenager, so das die meisten davon ausgehen konnten, das dies vier Schüler aus Hogwarts waren, die in Richtung der Winkelgasse gingen.

"Also gut ihr drei, der Schlüssel hier ist, sich anzupassen. Macht keine Bewegungen, die euch auffällig werden lassen. Vermeidet es zu Laut oder zu Leise zu sprechen, lautes Sprechen sorgt dafür das fast jeder euch versteht, aber leises Sprechen sorgt dafür das die Leute neugierig werden, so dass sie sehr viel genauer darauf achten, was ihr gerade be sprecht. Einfach ausgedrückt geht es darum, sich praktisch effektiv anzupassen und nicht aufzufallen." Sophie war die einzigste, die sich Sorgen machte, denn es gab keine Nock turnengasse in Amerika, und sie hielt sich generell von den Problemvierteln in Muggel-Milwaukee und Tulsa fern. Neville und Harry nahmen an, das niemand so dumm sein würde, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit bei Tageslicht anzugreifen, egal ob sie wussten, wer sie waren oder nicht.

Sie wanderten insgesamt über eine Stunde durch die Nockturnengasse, immer langsam genug um nicht zu oft vor einem Geschäft auffällig zu werden, aber auch schnell genug um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Tonks erklärte ihnen viele interessante Dinge über diese Gasse, darunter auch die wichtigste Tatsache: nur weil ein Geschäft sich hier befand, musste es sich nicht mit dunklen Dingen befassen. Die Nockturnengasse war im übrigen die deutlich größere der beiden Gassen, und viele der Geschäfte hier hatten eine deutlich niedrigere Miete, auch bedingt durch den Ruf der Gasse. Die meisten Gebäude in der Winkel- und Nocktunrnengasse gehörten insgesamt 5 Familien, darunter den McCrae's, den Shepherd's, und den Nott's. Fred, George, und Harry besaßen durch einen Glücksfall das Gebäude von WWW, da sie es einem bankrott gegangenen Geschäftsinhaber abkau fen konnten, auf den die Zwillinge getroffen waren, als er das Gebäude gerade bei Grin gotts verkaufen wollte.

Nachdem dieser Teil erledigt war, befreite Tonks sie wieder von ihrer Tarnung und sie gingen in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück, wo sie zu Mittag aßen. Dabei erzählte sie ihnen vieles von ihren kürzlichen Erfahrungen mit dem Orden und der Liga, und beantwortete gleichzeitig viele von Sophie's und Neville's Fragen. Harry sass nur daneben und hörte zu, während er sie sehr genau beobachtete. Sie bemerkte nun seine Stille und während sie den Nachtisch aßen, fragte sie ihn danach.

"Hast du dir die Zunge heraus geschnitten, Harry? Du hast seit Beginn des Essens kein Wort gesagt."

"Ich habe dein Verhalten sehr genau beobachtet, Tonks, du solltest wirklich bei der Aka demie als Ausbilderin anfangen." Harry klang sehr glaubwürdig, und Tonks antwortete entsprechend.

"Vorläufig nicht, da das Mindestalter bei 30 liegt, und zuvor muss man mindestens 10 Jahre als Auror gearbeitet haben."

"Das wusste ich nicht. Das ist sehr interessant."

"Stimmt ja, soweit ich hörte, wurdest du während deines Besuchs mit Travis nicht direkt herum geführt."

"Wir waren in einem sehr angenehmen Konferenzraum und ich sass in einem netten Stuhl." Sophie und Neville grinsten nun.

"Hey, das stimmt. Die ganzen Ministerien die es finanzieren scheinen keine Kosten zu scheuen."

Aus unerkennbaren Gründen entschied sich Tonks dazu, auf etwas direkteren Konfronta tionskurs zu gehen, da sie spürte, das Harry gewillt war, ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.

"Nur der Neugier halber, werdet ihr Remus irgendwann in naher Zukunft zu euch einla den?" Auf diese Frage hatte er gewartet und war mehr als nur zu dem Duell mit ihr bereit.

"In der Tat Tonks, um genauer zu sein, euch beide. Ihr seid doch ein Paar, oder?" Tonks wurde nun etwas rot im Gesicht, oder sie wollte gerade ihr Aussehen verändern, das war nicht klar zu erkennen.

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Au Contraire, entschuldige……..beides bedeutet das selbe, entschuldige. Du hast gerade Remus zu mir nach Hause eingeladen, oder? Ich denke ich habe das Recht darauf zu wis sen, ob es noch einen weiteren Gast geben wird." Sie sah die anderen beiden an, und die se würden ihr definitiv nicht helfen.

"Wäre ich denn willkommen? Ich, die Dumbledore Loyalistin."

"Generell ja, ich werde auch nichts unangenehmes dort tun, genauso wenig wie meine Freunde und meine Familie. Du könntest Dumbledore deine gesamten Erinnerungen an den Abend zeigen, und er würde rein gar nichts über mich erfahren."

"Und nebenbei habe ich einen Eid abgelegt, oder."

"Ja, das stimmt und ich werde euch beide, Remus und dich, daran binden, zumindest so lange Dumbledore und ich noch leben."

"Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt. Und trotzdem vertraust du uns nicht."

"Tonks, ich sage es dir nicht gerne, aber nein, ich vertraue dir nicht……..Unter anderem, weil ich dich nicht wirklich kenne. Ich weiss, das du den Eid nicht verletzen wirst, und ich stufe dich durchaus als Freundin ein, aber selbst dafür gibt es Grenzen. Und nebenbei vertraust du mir auch nicht."

"Wieso sagst du dies?" Das war keine negative Antwort.

"Weil du mich ebenfalls kaum kennst, und du hast bedenken, was mein Verhalten be trifft."

"Kannst du mir dafür Vorwürfe machen? Moody fragt immer wieder, wen du mehr hasst, Dumbledore oder Voldemort." Eine gute Sache, die Dumbledore getan hatte, war, den Unsinn mit "Er-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf" zu unterbinden. Kein Mitglied des Or dens war allerdings nicht länger bereit, Voldemort mit einem anderen Namen zu benen nen, selbst auf Molly traf das zu.

"Stellst du mir die Frage?"

"Ja, Harry, das tue ich."

"Ich möchte Dumbledore nicht Tod sehen, Tonks, aber das trifft auf Voldemort zu. Das ist meine Antwort." Und erneut eine Antwort die diese Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete.

"Dumbledore glaubt das aber nicht."

"Und insbesondere mich stört es nicht, was Dumbledore denkt, glaubt und möchte. Er hatte seine Chance Tonks, aber die hat er sich bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit zu Nichte gemacht. Er sollte verdammt froh sein, das ich nicht schon ein Todesser bin."

"Das ist er durchaus Harry." Harry legte nun vorsichtig seinen Löffel ab und warf etwas theatralisch die Hände in die Luft.

"Und er ist noch immer nicht zufrieden!? Und da reden wir von Undankbarkeit, und da bei habe ich ihn noch nicht einmal direkt angegriffen. Ihr seid wirklich unberechenbar. Seht mir in die Augen und sagt mir, das ich eine halbwegs vernünftige schulische Ausbil dung bekommen hätte in eurer, provinzialischen Schule?"

"Remus, Flitwick, und McGonagall hätten dir mit Sicherheit dort etwas beibringen kön nen." Er würde darauf mit Sicherheit nicht eingehen.

"Remus ist nicht Ripley, ich habe genügend Briefe von Neville, Luna, und Hermione er halten um das zu Genüge zu erkennen. Remus mag sehr klug sein, da stimme ich dir zu, und er ist vermutlich klüger als so manche Person die ich bisher nicht nannte, abgesehen von Hermine……aber Ripley war 15 Jahre lang Auror, und ich habe so manche Technik und so manchen interessanten Trick von ihm gelernt, und bedenke, das Remus nur sehr wenig wirklich praktische Erfahrungen hat. Flitwick und Maloney kann ich noch nicht so recht vergleichen, da ich ihn nicht in den NEWT-Klassen erlebte……..und McGonagall, da stimme ich zu, ist eine durchaus fähige Lehrerin. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr ist Wash nicht derart konservativ."

"Zählt denn unser Hogwarts gar nichts mehr? Oder bist du zu einem völligen Amerikaner geworden?" Sophie hob nun ihre Augenbraue als sie dies hörte, aber es erstaunte Harry eigentlich nur, das er solche Dinge nicht schon seit Tagen zu hören bekommen hatte.

"Nun, das Schloss ist schöner als unsere Fabrik."

"Ja das ist es. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Mehr sage ich dazu nicht."

"Es ist auch genug." Harry war dieses Thema nun langsam satt, und entschied sich zu der Vorgehensweise, die er auch für Remus geplant hatte.

"Tonks, ich möchte, das du über etwas nachdenkst und ich bitte dich darum, es ernsthaft zu tun: versetze dich in meine Lage von vor einem Jahr und denk darüber nach, was ich alles erlebt habe, und was mir noch bevor steht. Und dann frag dich bitte selbst, was du getan hättest, um die Dinge zu verändern. Du würdest zwar vermutlich nicht meine Ent scheidungen treffen, aber hättest du wirklich rein gar nichts getan und lieber dem alten Mann alle Entscheidungen für dich treffen lassen?" Hier waren nun alle still, während Tonks darüber nach dachte. Neville selbst hatte sich auch diese Frage gestellt, und das kurz nachdem Harry und Peter Tyson ihn in die Pläne eingeweiht hatten. Luna und er wa ren sich während ihrer Heimfahrt im Fahrenden Ritter einig gewesen, das sie vermutlich das selbe wie Harry getan hätten.

"Möchtest du eine Antwort oder möchtest du das ich darüber nachdenke?"

"Ich nehme das, was du mir gibst, Tonks, ich möchte nicht, das diese Dinge zwischen uns stehen." Sie zweifelte dies zwar an, ging aber darauf ein.

"Möchtest du mich als Verbündete? Gegen wen? Dumbledore? Voldemort? Ich weiss, das du mich nicht im Ministerium brauchst."

"Nein, der Minister und ich verstehen uns durchaus sehr gut, genauso wie Travis und ich."

"Das habe ich bemerkt."

"Es funktioniert sehr gut, und ich habe einen durchaus großen Respekt vor beiden. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich brauche dich nicht als Verbündete gegen Dumbledore, und ich habe dich bereits als Verbündete gegen Voldemort. Und diese Option denke ich steht außer Frage, außer du gingst auf die Dunkle Seite."

"Als wenn dies je geschehen würde."

"Gut, das trifft auch für mich zu."

"Tut es das wirklich? Dein Hass auf Dumbledore sorgt dafür, das sich einige Leute dies ernsthaft fragen."

"Lass es sie vermuten, Dumbledore hat meine Eltern immerhin nicht getötet, das war Voldemort, und es war auch nicht seine Idee, Pettigrew zum Geheimnisverwahrer zu ma chen. Dumbledore auf die oberste Position meiner Racheliste zu setzen würde die Erinne rungen an sie verletzen, und ich würde vermutlich im Leben nach dem Tod dafür bezah len müssen." Tonks dachte nun einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann.

"Ich beginne dich etwas besser zu verstehen, zumindest aus der praktischen Sichtweise heraus. Wirst du dem Orden beitreten?"

"Nein, ich werde mich nie wieder freiwillig unter die Kontrolle des alten Mannes bege ben."

"Du wirst also eine Art Splitterfraktion gründen? Oder ist dies bereits geschehen?"

"Vielleicht und nein, noch nicht."

"Du lässt dir also alle Optionen offen?"

"In der Tat, dieser Krieg kann noch Jahre dauern, und ich muss vielleicht eine aktivere Rolle einnehmen. Ich bitte dich nicht darum, dem alten Mann abzuschwören Tonks, son dern du sollst das tun was du für Richtig hältst. Tu dies und ich werde es akzeptieren, und dich auch dafür respektieren." Ein durchaus beachtlicher Teil von Tonks hatte irgendwo auf eine Art Rekrutierungsansprache von Harry gehofft. Sie wusste durchaus, das seine Anziehungskraft einige Dinge bewegen konnte, sollte er sich dazu entscheiden, seine ei gene Fraktion zu gründen.

"Also gut, und danke für den letzten Teil. Also, wann sollen Remus und ich erscheinen?" Das war recht vage ausgedrückt…..

"Wie wäre es mit Samstag Nachmittag? Molly, Arthur, Neville's Großmutter und Luna's Vater sind zum Abendbrot eingeladen. Remus und ich müssen uns an dem Abend nicht unbedingt "unterhalten" und du kannst ihm ausrichten, das es irgendwann in dem Monat sein kann, solange es dazu kommt."

"Wir werden also dich einfach zum Treffen der Liga begleiten?" Es war für jeden dienst freien Auror Pflicht, anwesend zu sein, und Tonks hatte am Samstag keinen Dienst.

"So sieht es aus, die Zwillinge und ich werden um Punkt drei Uhr hier sein."

"Du und die beiden, das ist eine der ungewöhnlichsten Gruppen, die ich je gesehen habe."

"Wenn wir uns nicht morgen schon duellieren würden, würde ich einen Kampf Drei ge gen Drei zwischen den Zwillingen und mir und deiner Gruppe vorschlagen."

"Wir haben noch den gesamten Monat zur Verfügung, warten wir ab, was morgen ge schieht." Oh meine armen Augen, dachte Harry, warten wir ab, was morgen geschehen wird. Der Rest des Essens behandelte nur noch einfache Themen, während derer Harry und Sophie von dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung berichteten. Neville wurde ebenfalls "be fragt", meist aber nur über ihn und Luna, und auch darüber, ob Neville's berüchtigte Großmutter mit ihr einverstanden war……..es stellte sich heraus, das dies mehr als nur der Fall war, denn sie liebte den Anblick, wenn ihr Enkel die ganze Zeit lächelte, und wer könnte nicht lächeln, wenn er in Luna's Nähe war.

Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts von Harry trainierte dieser mit Rob Graham im di rekten Nahkampf. Graham hatte schnell erkannt, das jemand mit Harry's Größe wohl nie mals einen Boxkampf gewinnen würde, weshalb er sich darauf konzentrierte, dessen Schnelligkeit und Geschick zu verbessern. Er erklärte ihm außerdem einige Taktiken für besonders gefährliche Situationen, wie das Ausstechen der Augen, und den Tritt in die Kniekehle. Graham, der durchaus die zauberstablose Magie beherrschte, hatte ihm ver sprochen, diese Techniken in der nächsten Stunde mit einzufügen.

Freitag, 04. Juli 1997

09:00 Uhr

DMLE Kampftrainingsraum

Bei dem heutigen Duell würde es ein paar anwesende Zeugen geben, da Tonks vorsichtig genug war, darauf zu bestehen. Als Zeugen waren Travis, der auch der Schiedsrichter sein würde, Sophie, Bones, und der Rest von Tonks' Aurorenteam, James Bamber, der Anführer des Teams, sowie Kate Sackoff, seine indirekte Stellvertreterin im Team, wobei Tonks erstaunlicherweise zu den ältesten in den Teams der jüngeren Generation gehörte, anwesend. Rufus hatte ebenfalls sein Interesse bekundet, hier zu sein, aber Travis war es gelungen, dies zu vermeiden, und obwohl der Minister Harry zu mögen schien, so war Tonks doch noch immer eine Angestellte der magischen Strafverfolgung und es musste weiterhin der Schein gewahrt werden. Gleiches galt im übrigen für Dumbledore, wobei Tonks ihm recht deutlich gesagt hatte, das, sollte er erscheinen, Harry entweder beide di rekt angreifen würde, oder auf die Teilnahme verzichten würde. Sie hatte ihm aber ver sprochen, das ganze ihm per Denkarium zugänglich zu machen.

Travis trat nun vor und begann seine Erklärungen.

"Also gut. Nun folgt ein beschränktes Magierduell zwischen Nymphadora Tonks und Harry Potter. Dieses Duell dient einzig und allein Trainingszwecken, und beide haben mir versichert, das es keinen Streit zwischen ihnen gibt, sondern nur den Willen das Kön nen des anderen zu sehen." Mangelndes Vertrauen ist kein Streit oder Hass, oder? Nun ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Travis fuhr nun fort.

"Es ist nur ein Zauberstab erlaubt, und keinerlei lebensgefährlichen Zauber, und genauso darf keiner der Zuschauer gefährdet werden. Tonks, Harry, seid ihr beiden bereit?" Harry hatte so oder so nur seinen Zauberstab bei sich, da er mit Sicherheit nicht Riddle's Zau berstab hier bei sich haben würde. Er nickte nun leicht zu Biller, genauso wie Tonks.

"Das bin ich."

"Darauf können sie Wetten."

"Nehmt eure Positionen ein, und bewegt euch bis zum Startsignal nicht." Sie befolgten seine Anweisungen, und standen nun in einer Entfernung von acht Metern von einander entfernt, wobei Harry Tonks so genau beobachtete wie ein Löwe eine Giraffe. Nachdem sie ihn wegen Remus gestern derart angefahren hatte, entschied er sich dazu, sie entspre chend zu "bestrafen". Dumbledore musste eine eindeutige Nachricht in dieser Form er halten.

Allerdings nicht in der Form wie manche denken mochten, denn Harry fand Tonks in ge wisser Weise durchaus Attraktiv. Wenn es nun keine Sophie gäbe……

"Fangt an!"

Harry und Tonks begannen relativ langsam, indem Harry zuerst einen Stunner auf ihren Kopf feuerte, während sie den selben Zauber auf seine Füße lenkte. Keiner der Zauber traf allerdings, da sich Tonks ruckartig nach links bewegte, nachdem Biller das Startsi gnal gab, und dabei nur grob in Harry's Richtung gezielt hatte. Harry's Stunner hätte Tonks allerdings direkt getroffen, wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hätte, wäh rend ihr Zauber mehr als einen Meter daneben ging, und Harry hatte sich noch nicht ein mal bewegt. Er hatte ihre Bewegung allerdings mit ein kalkuliert, und seine nächste Akti on baute genau auf ihrer Aktion auf. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie aus und rief.

"ACCIO TONKS!"

Und schon kam sie auf ihn zugeflogen und etwa zur Hälfte der Strecke ließ Harry seine linke Hand zwei mal aufleuchten:

"Repulsar."

"BLUGARDO!"

Er verwendete den Pulszauber sehr leise, während er diesen Zauber regelrecht hinaus schrie. Der Pulszauber traf ihre rechte Hand und zwang sie dazu, ihren Zauberstab los zu lassen, während der zweite Zauber sie im Sternum traf und sie an die Wand hinter ihr warf, wobei diese knapp 5 Meter entfernt stand.

"Accio Zauberstab!" Tonks Zauberstab flog in seine linke Hand und um es noch deutli cher zu machen, rief er:

"Petrificus Totalus!" Als Ergebnis war sie an Ort und Stelle gebunden, da der Aufprall auf die Wand sie nicht ohnmächtig werden ließ sondern sie gerade dabei war, aufzuste hen………..und so gezwungen war, inne zu halten.

Das gesamte Duell dauerte keine 20 Sekunden.

Die Reaktionen der Zuschauer waren mehr als eindeutig:

Sophie lächelte, während ihr Freund seine Feinde immer weiter dezimierte, und sie konn te es nicht abwarten, was er gegen jemanden tun würde, der wirklich gut im Duellieren war…….obwohl er ihr die Ergebnisse seines Trainings mit Travis gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte festgestellt, das Tonks während des Frühstücks und Mittagessens eine sehr umgängliche Person war, aber sie ging davon aus, das sie Harry gegenüber noch einiges zu beweisen haben würde. Und dies war durchaus der Fall.

Bones stand nur daneben und war gelinde gesagt, sprachlos. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks hatte sie die Kämpfe von Harry im Ministerium gesehen, aber dies war bei weitem mehr, als sie erwartet hätte. Die Chefin der magischen Strafverfolgung begann umgehend damit, Pläne vorzubereiten, das Duelltraining in der Aurorenakademie zu verschärfen. Vielleicht würde Harry sich ja nach seinem Schulabschluss bereit erklären, dort zu lehren? Vermut lich würde der Schulrat der Akademie die nötigen Regeln für einen solchen Fall etwas lo ckern, oder? Es wäre ein sehr guter Weg, um dafür zu sorgen, das Harry für die magische Strafverfolgung arbeitete, und sie könnten diese Tätigkeit mit Sicherheit an seine Quid ditch-Pläne anpassen. Sie würde möglichst bald mit Rufus über diese Möglichkeit spre chen.

Bamber und Sackoff, die keine Duellexperten waren, waren fast sprachlos, zum einen darüber, das Tonks derart mit einem 16jährigen Kind umging, aber auch, wie absolut ef fektiv Harry vorging, wobei er keine unnötigen Bewegungen machte und auch seine Ge schwindigkeit und seine Macht waren beeindruckend. Bamber würde ihm und den ande ren beiden später verschärftes Duelltraining verordnen um besser zu werden.

Travis, der durchaus wusste, das Tonks eine der Informanten von Dumbledore bei den Auroren war, war mehr als nur zufrieden, wie sein Protégé mit seinem Feind umgegan gen war. Tonks als Person allerdings mochte er durchaus, und er war einer der ersten die zu ihr hinüber liefen um zu sehen ob sie verletzt war.

Ihr ging es gut und nachdem sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, kam sie zu Harry herüber gehumpelt und holte sich ihren Zauberstab zurück. Sie hatte sich scheinbar das Knie an geschlagen als sie auf die Wand prallte, aber sonst war sie unverletzt, obwohl ihr Sternum leicht gerötet war, wo Harry sie mit dem Blugardo getroffen hatte.

"Nun gut, du hast mich definitiv erwischt, Harry. Das war wirklich beeindruckend." Aus ihrer Stimme hörte man, das sie ihm das ganze nicht so übel nahm, wie man bei den Wor ten denken könnte.

"Alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte dich aus dem Takt bringen aber dich nicht verletzen."

"Nun dir ist beides gelungen, aber es ist nichts gebrochen, und du hast nichts wirklich dunkles an Zaubern verwendet, weshalb ich mich nicht weiter beschweren werde. In Ord nung?"

"Nun, nein, definitiv nicht."

"Ich werde morgen 100 Galleonen mitbringen, ich denke das wird die Kosten für die Verpflegung deutlich senken." Das war durchaus eine gute Idee, aber Harry hatte andere Pläne für das Geld, und diese erklärte er nun dem Rest.

"Das würde es in der Tat, aber ich werde wohl Dobby und Winky dazu zwingen, es als Sonderzahlung zu akzeptieren. Sie werden sich beschweren, etwas, das mich immer wie der amüsiert, und dann werde ich ihnen einfach befehlen, es zu akzeptieren, und ihr Ge sichtsausdruck wenn ich dies tue, ist immer wieder erheiternd." Sophie konnte nun nicht mehr anders und begann zu kichern, wodurch die anderen nun auch grinsen mussten.

"Was war das für ein Zauber, mit dem du meine Hand getroffen hast? Er war so stark, das ich sie öffnen musste, aber jetzt später spüre ich fast gar nichts mehr davon."

"Es ist eine Idee des amerikanischen Aurorenkomnmandos, der Repulsar. Der Vater mei nes Freundes Drew ist der Befehlshaber des Aurorenkommandos im Mittleren Westen, und er brachte ihn Drew bei, der ihn uns anderen bei brachte. Man kann ihn sehr schnell hinter einander verwenden, und er kostet einen nicht sehr viel magische Energie. Ich habe ihn sehr oft während des Gerichtsverfahrens gegen Malfoy verwendet, aber auch während der Werwolfinvasion, und ich komme immer besser mit ihm klar."

Die versammelte Gruppe verbrachte einige Zeit damit, das Gerichtsverfahren gegen Mal foy zu besprechen, wobei Bamber's Team sich mit den möglichen Verstärkungen von Voldemort beschäftigt hatte. Harry erklärte nun, wieso er sich für welche Strategie ent schieden hatte, insbesondere wieso er die Decke zum Einsturz brachte und wieso er die Schlangen verwendete……..wobei beide Taktiken nur in soweit erfolgreich waren als das sie ihm etwas Zeit verschafften, aber gerade deshalb wurde ihm gesagt, waren es sehr gute Ideen. Er erfuhr nun einiges mehr darüber, wie ein Aurorenteam unter einander zu sammen arbeitete, wobei er sehr gut mit Bamber und Sackoff klar kam, welche wenige Jahre vor seinem Schulantritt Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Es endete um kurz nach 11 Uhr zum Mittagessen, und Harry würde sich danach mit Mike Peplowski treffen, während So phie das Apparieren üben würde. Travis, der zum Mittag verabredet war, bat nun Harry und Sophie noch kurz zu warten.

"Harry, ich weiss nicht, ob ich vor dem Treffen der Liga morgen noch in Ruhe ohne Un terbrechung mit dir reden kann, aber ich möchte dich nur bitten, morgen sehr vorsichtig zu sein."

"Wegen Dumbledore?"

"Nicht nur wegen ihm, sondern auch wegen einigen Auroren im Ruhestand. Ich behaupte nicht, das du ihnen die Roben küssen musst, aber du musst aufpassen, das sie dich nicht provo zieren. Egal wie mächtig und talentiert du bist, für sie bist du einfach nur ein irre geleite ter Junge, der über seine Stränge hinaus schlägt. Es gibt aber auch Personen, auf die du zählen kannst, wie Bones, den Minister, deinen Freund, Arthur, sie alle stehen hin ter dir, behalte das bitte immer im Hinterkopf."

"Vielleicht solltest du zufällig erwähnen, wie ich Tonks ausschaltete." Travis schüttelte nun direkt den Kopf.

"Das würde dir nicht wirklich helfen, wenn überhaupt, und es würde ihr sehr weh tun. Sie es ein, viele Leute stört es nicht, was du getan hast, solange du die Traditionen und alles damit zusammenhängende achtest. Du weißt, das ich dich jederzeit unterstützen würde, und das gilt auch für die anderen die ich nannte……" Harry hob nun die Hand und unter brach ihn.

"Mehr wirst du hier nicht benötigen, und wir wissen beide, das ich auch jederzeit auf dei nen Rücken aufpassen werde, oder?" Travis lächelte und beide schüttelten sich die Hän de.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Ich muss nun leider wieder los, da ich mich zum Mittagessen mit Craig Parker aus der Akademie verabredet habe. Ich wünsche dir heute Nachmittag viel Vergnügen mit Pep, ich bin sicher, das er dir einige sehr nützliche Dinge beibringen kann."

"Das werde ich, danke. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Biller war nun gegangen und So phie und Harry trafen sich erneut mit Tonks zum Mittagessen im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Dinge schienen sich nun zwischen Tonks und Harry beruhigt zu haben, da sie jetzt wuss te wozu er in der Lage war, und es erstaunte ihn, das sie sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wie eine Erwachsene aufgenommen und akzeptiert hatte. Es war ein Vorteil, das sie auch im privaten Bereich sehr gut mit einander klar kamen, und so kam es, das Harry nicht länger Bedenken wegen dem Essen am Samstag hatte.

Während des Unterrichts am Nachmittag brachte Peplowski Harry die Technik des schnellen Feuerns näher, da er dachte das sich diese als nützlich erweisen würde. Es wur de recht schnell klar, das nicht nur schnelle Reflexe dazu gehörten. Vieles hing von der Haltung ab, und auch davon in welcher Weise man sich fortbewegte. Pep war erstaunli cherweise der Auror, der am schnellsten Flüche abfeuern konnte, obwohl er bei weitem der am größten gebaute von ihnen war, da er knapp 6'9" groß war, und damit über 4 In ches größer war als Rob Graham, der zweitgrößte. Harry sah ihn sich nur kurz an und entschied für sich, das dieser Mann niemand war, den er in irgend einer Weise verärgern wollte, aber insgesamt verstanden sich beide sehr gut. Peplowski war ebenfalls einmal ein Klassenkamerad seiner Eltern gewesen, allerdings ein Jahr über Travis, und er konnte ei nige recht witzige Geschichten über Lily und James erzählen, aber auch insbesondere von den anderen Herumtreibern.

Er wusste ebenso von „der Karte" und fragte, ob Harry etwas ähnliches für seine Schule angefertigt hätte. Ihm gelang es nun nicht, seine Überraschung zu verbergen:

"Woher wissen sie davon?"

"Ich habe sie einmal dabei beobachtet, als ich früher als erwartet von einem Treffen mit meiner Freundin zurück kehrte. Sie konnten sie nicht schnell genug verstecken, obwohl ich niemals zugab, das ich sie gesehen habe. Luke wusste soweit ich weiss nichts davon, oder er hat es nie zugegeben." Maurice Lucas war der andere Junge in dem Zimmer der Siebtklässler gewesen, zusammen mit den vier Herumtreibern und Peplowski. Das Ver hältnis zwischen den Herumtreibern und den anderen war teilweise ziemlich angespannt gewesen, weshalb es zu keinen länger dauernden Freundschaften kam. Auf Grund der ge meinsamen Verbindungen, bedingt durch seinen Vater, fragte Harry den groß gewachse nen Mann über manche Dinge im Aurorenbereich aus, aber auch über Riddle Manor. Hier ein paar Höhepunkte:

"Ist Travis einer der besten, aktiven Auroren? Nicht unbedingt, ich denke, das Sanford Jenkins diese Ehre gebührt, aber er kommt nicht gut mit Rufus und Amelia klar. Aus die sem Grund dürfte er nicht zu den besten gehören, denn die Zusammenarbeit mit den hochrangigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern gehört jetzt auch zu unseren Aufgaben. Travis ist es irgendwie gelungen, sowohl mit Fudge als auch mit Rufus sehr gut auszukommen, und beide konnten sich darauf verlassen, das er sich um die Gegner kümmern würde, und es dürfte dich überraschen, wie unüblich dies war."

"Ach ja, Umbridge, sie konnte nicht einmal unter normalen Bedingungen mit ihrem Zau berstab richtig umgehen. Wir haben sie jedes mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand ausgelacht, wenn sie in der Abteilung war. Ich weiss, das sie ihre Informanten dort hatte, aber sie wa ren so offensichtlich, das man sie problemlos erkannte, so das sie ihr nie wirklich halfen."

"Verärgere bloß nicht Rufus, wenn du dies irgendwie vermeiden kannst, Harry, er mag sehr freundlich wirken und auch meist sein, aber er ist sehr rücksichtslos wenn es nötig ist. Sei froh, das Travis auf deiner Seite steht, denn ich bin mir sicher, das er sich sehr für dich einsetzt. Die beiden sind sehr eng mit einander befreundet, und ich habe mich mehr als einmal gefragt, ob sie vielleicht verwandt sind."

"Wenn du mit Bones zusammen arbeitest denk daran, das sie sich wie ein glimmender Strang Dynamit reagieren kann……wenn du nicht sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehst, könnte er explodieren und dich töten. Ihr Temperament ist wirklich legendär, obwohl sie es meist hinter geschlossenen Türen auslebt."

Diese Gespräche fanden während des Pausen statt, denn der Unterricht dauerte in der Re gel bis 17 Uhr am Nachmittag. Der ältere Mann würde heute Abend nicht nahe von Ridd le Manor Dienst tun , wobei es insgesamt sieben Gruppen gab, die sich dort abwechsel ten, was zur Folge hatte, das er gemeinsam mit Harry zu WWW reiste, wo Pep einige Dinge von WWW für seine Tochter bekam, welche das dritte Schuljahr in Hufflepuff be suchte, an die sich aber Harry nicht erinnern konnte. Ryla Peplowski konnte es nicht ab warten, sich der DA anzuschließen, obwohl die Führung der Gruppe einiges an Diskussi onsstoff bot, während Harry beim Aussuchen der Dinge half.

An diesem Abend gingen alle gemeinsam ins Kino, in dem der Film "Das Fünfte Ele ment" lief, den neuesten Sciencefiction-Film mit Bruce Willis. Dies war der erste Kino besuch von Ron, Neville, und Ginny, und insbesondere Ron musste immer wieder mit sanfter Gewalt zur Ruhe gebracht werden, wenn er die Leinwand an schrie. Zu Ron's Ver teidigung musste allerdings gesagt werden, das er dies sich von Jonas und Harry ab geschaut hatte, als sie die Videos ansahen, da sie genauso während der Filme reagierten, wobei Harry sich dies von Jonas abgeschaut hatte. Luna, welche ähnliche Kommentare wie auf den DVD's erwartete, kommentierte während des gesamten Films diese Dinge für Neville……..außer, als Chris Tucker zu sehen war, jenen Charakter der selbst sie erstaun te. Insgesamt hatten alle ihren Spaß, insbesondere, als sie später noch eine Spielhalle in der Nähe fanden. Dies war streng genommen ein Abend nur für die Jugendlichen, und in diesen Stunden waren alle möglichen Probleme vergessen. Allerdings nur für wenige Stunden, da die meisten am nächsten Morgen wieder Unterricht hatten.

Samstag, 05. Juli 1997

11:50 Uhr

WWW

Das Trio von WWW starrten sich einfach nur gegenseitig an. Sie wollten gerade zu dem Treffen der Liga gehen, wo sie auf Arthur treffen würden, als Bill eintrat.

"Können wir los?" Harry, der gegen die Theke gelehnt stand, sagte:

"Wir ruhen uns aus, Bill, störe uns bitte nicht. Einige von uns sind seit 7 Uhr auf den Bei nen."

"Ihr seid echt faul. Ich bin um diese Zeit schon auf der Arbeit." George starrte ihn feind selig an und sagte dann:

"Alle die mir zustimmen, das wir den Laden für heute verlassen, mögen bitte die Hand heben." Alle drei hoben die Hand.

"Witzig, wirklich witzig. Worauf warten wir eigentlich?"

"Seht ihr hier jemanden als Bedienung?" Bill sah sich um und er sah niemanden. Ginny und Ron waren vor 10 Minuten gegangen, nachdem sie die Morgenschicht übernommen hatten, während die drei anderen bei Sarah Westbrook waren.

"Wer hat jetzt Dienst?"

"Mum, Lee, und Claudia. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was Lee und Claudia derzeit pla nen, denn unser Junior hier hat uns verboten entsprechende Zauber zu platzieren, und ich weiss nicht, wo Mum bleibt."

"Hey also wirklich, ihr beiden habt zugestimmt, diese Zauber zu unterlassen."

"Es war eine sehr zögerliche Vereinbarung, Harry." Genau in diesem Moment aktivierte sich der Kamin und Molly kam heraus gestolpert…….was sehr ungewöhnlich war.

"Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung, aber Dean hatte sich gemeldet und ich musste eine sehr lange Nachricht für Ginny aufzeichnen."

"Wie läuft seine Weltreise?"

"Sehr gut, allerdings befindet er sich heute für einen Tag in Edinburgh. Allerdings ist die Kaminverbindung dorthin nicht sehr gut, muss ich sagen. Aber nun gut, ab mit euch. Ich denke wir werden uns bald wieder sehen." Molly kam mit der Arbeit im Laden immer besser klar, und kümmerte sich um so viele Kunden wie möglich. Dies war eine Unter nehmung ihrer Kinder, an der sie sehr gerne teil nahm, da sie schlicht Angst vor Drachen hatte, und wenn es um Kammern ging, unter Klaustrophobie litt……..allerdings hatte sie sich auch sehr ruhig die Erzählungen von Percy über die Dicke von Kesselböden ange hört. Molly fand durchaus Gefallen an Quidditch, selbst wenn sie drei Söhne hatte, die problemlos auf professioneller Ebene spielen könnten, wenn sie denn wollten. Sie wünschte ihnen ein gutes Gelingen bei dem Treffen und das sie die anderen später in God ric's Hollow treffen würde, da sie in wenigen Stunden Feierabend in WWW haben würde. Das Treffen der Liga würde nicht derart lange dauern, oder? Harry und die Zwil linge begannen sich leise zu unterhalten, bevor Bill sie zusammen rief und durch die Tür schob.

"Kommt schon ihr drei, wir haben keine Zeit für Verzögerungen im Bezug auf die Liga." Bill hatte seine Einladung direkt nach dem Fiasko beim Gerichtsverfahren gegen Malfoy erhalten, und anders als Harry hatte er direkt zugestimmt. Das er ein Ordensmitglied war bedeutete nicht eine automatische Einladung, weshalb Molly nicht hier war, anders als Arthur, und das auch nur, weil er zum Führungsstab des Ministeriums gehörte, und als Mitglied des Zauberergamots automatisch ein Mitglied war.

Der Fußmarsch zum Tropfenden Kessel dauerte nur wenige Minuten, und sie trafen di rekt vor der Tür auf Remus und Tonks…..vor der magischen Tür wohlgemerkt und nicht vor der Tür nach Muggellondon. Dies war das erste Mal, das Harry Remus seit dem Ver fahren gegen Malfoy traf, obwohl sie sich mehrmals Briefe geschrieben hatten.

"Nun, Harry, du scheinst seit unserem letzten Treffen einen guten Inch gewachsen zu sein."

"Einen knappen Inch, obwohl ich für jedes Stück dankbar bin."

"Wie laufen die Dinge im Haus?"

"Erstaunlich gut, ich warte noch immer darauf das irgend etwas geschieht. Ich werde dir später am Nachmittag die anderen vorstellen, und es war wohl schon eine Lange Zeit her, das du in Godric's Hollow warst." Eine sehr lange Zeit, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

"Ja das war es, ja das war es. Ich freue mich schon darauf zu sehen, was ihr dort ange stellt habt."

"Oh nur sehr wenig, abgesehen von einem Fernseher und ein paar weiteren Schutzzau bern." Keines davon würde zu Problemen führen, jedenfalls nicht für die, welche dort lebten. Die sechs betraten nun den Tropfenden Kessel und Remus führte sie in einen pri vaten Bereich, wo das Treffen stattfinden würde.

Tom's privater Versammlungsraum war deutlich vergrößert worden. In ihm befand sich ein großer Tisch, der genauso rund war wie der aus den Geschichten von König Arthur, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er wohl laut rufen müsste, um sich überhaupt verständ lich machen zu können. Die meisten Ligamitglieder schienen bereits hier zu sein, abgese hen von Rufus und Dumbledore. Die sechs erblickten nun Arthur, und setzten sich zu ihm. Harry sass direkt neben seinem fast-Stiefvater Arthur, während George auf der an deren Seite sass. Kurz darauf traten Rufus, Bones, und Travis gemeinsam ein, gefolgt von Dumbledore und McGonagall.

Dumbledore war dem Titel nach der Vorsitzende der Liga, allerdings war dies eher ein zeremonieller Titel als alles andere. Die Macht, neue Mitglieder zu benennen, lag einzig und allein beim Minister und dem Vorsitzenden der Abteilung für magische Strafverfol gung, allerdings immer in Absprache mit Dumbledore……wäre dieser Rang nicht Teil seines Ranges als Vorsitzender es Zauberergamot, hätte er den Rang schon deutlich frü her erreicht. Die Liga traf sich im Schnitt einmal im Jahr, und die meisten Mitglieder zo gen es vor, nicht zu erscheinen. Heute war dies allerdings anders, und der Raum füllte sich immer mehr mit älteren Magiern und hexen. Wenn die Drei von WWW nicht hier gewesen wären, wäre Bill der jüngste Nicht-Auror gewesen der hier war.

Während sich Dumbledore an seinen Platz am Tisch setzte, wobei es keinen wirklichen Platz an der Vorderseite gab, sah dieser kurz zu Harry. Dieser Blick hielt aber nicht lan ge, und der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes veränderte sich nie. Harry erwartete so oder so in kürze eine weitere Bitte um ein Gespräch, und fragte sich, ob nicht heute der beste Tag dafür wäre. Deshalb lehnte er sich kurz zu George hinüber.

"Was meinst du, was wäre schlimm daran das Problem mit Dumbledore heute zu klären?" George's Lippen bewegten sich kaum, denn in diesem Moment sahen McGona gall und Flitwick genau zu ihnen herüber.

"Ich denke deine Grundidee war es, erst etwas mehr zu trainieren, nur für den Fall aller Fälle." Für den Fall, das Dumble dore alles bei einem Kidnapping-Versuch riskieren soll te, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte.

"Ja, aber es würde ihn komplett überraschen, wenn wir es heute täten."

"Nun, ich würde es nicht tun. Die Anwesenheit von Remus und dem Rest dürfte heute für genügend emotionale Probleme sorgen oder denkst du nicht?" Harry dachte hier kurz dar über nach und nickte dann.

"Du hast recht, das sind eindeutig zu viele Schlachten für einen Tag. Danke sehr."

"Ich bin hier um zu helfen."

Genau in dem Moment räusperte sich Dumbledore und seine Stimme klang auch ohne Sonorus sehr laut und deutlich.

"Also gut, fangen wir mit dem Treffen der Liga im Juli an. Als erstes sind heute drei neue Mitglieder hier, welche von Minister Scrimgeour und dem Leiter der Auroren, Biller ein geführt wurden. Fred Weasley, George Weasley, und Harry Potter sind uns allen natür lich bekannt, zum einen als Eigentümer des sehr erfolgreichen Scherzartikelladens und als bekannte Quidditch-Spieler. Sie spielten während der Malfoy-Attacke im Ministerium eine wichtige Rolle, und Fred und George nahmen auch am Kampf in Hogsmeade teil. Sie kämpften auch bei der Invasion der Werwölfe in der Schule von Mr. Pot ter im Febru ar. Sie sind erfahrene Kämpfer und werden bei unseren Bemühungen sehr hilfreich sein. Herzlich willkommen, Fred, George, Harry." Die drei standen wie abgesprochen nun auf und verbeugten sich leicht, bevor sie gleichzeitig sagten:

"Vielen Dank, Direktor."

Ah, die Weasley-Drillinge, aber dies wurde relativ freundlich gesagt. Harry hatte im Mo ment nicht vor, Albus vor aller Augen zu köpfen. Außer dieser provozierte ihn unnötig.

Diese respektvolle Geste ging allerdings in der Menge unter, wobei die meisten im Alter von über 60 sie hasserfüllt anschauten. Einer von ihnen, der ehemalige Auror Lance Le Gault, stand auf und wandte sich mit verächtlichem Tonfall an sie.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, das der Beitritt zur Liga eine Sache der Ehre wäre und nicht ei nes politischen Ränkespiels. Zu behaupten das einer dieser Jünglinge hier, die noch nicht einmal Hogwarts beendet haben, in der Lage sei, unsere Bevölkerung zu beschützen, ist eine Beleidigung aller verdienten Mitglieder der Liga." Nun sahen alle zu Harry und den Zwillingen, welche kurzfristig sprachlos waren. Harry wusste, das er so oder so keine gute Kritik bekommen würde, egal was er sagte, weshalb er gar nichts sagte. Fred und George wollten nicht vor Harry reagieren, weshalb sie sich ebenfalls ruhig verhielten, ob wohl sie eigentlich deutlich machen wollten, das sie sehr wohl die Schule beendet hatten, nur nicht in Hogwarts. Dumb ledore sah kurz zu Harry und meldete sich nun zu Wort:

"Direkte Ernennungen sind das Recht des Ministeriums, aber ich für meinen Teil stimme diesen hier zu. Ihre praktischen Kampferfahrungen gegen Werwölfe und Todesser wer den nur unsere Effektivität steigern." Rufus räusperte sich nun und sah wütend zu Le Gault. Ihre Dienstzeiten bei den Auroren hatten sich überschnitten und beide hassten sich bis aufs Blut.

"Die Mitglieder von WWW sind auf meine direkte Bitte hin hier, und sie werden mit dem selben Respekt behandelt wie alle anderen. Jeder, der damit nicht einverstanden ist, kann gerne sofort wieder gehen, und ich werde eure Feigheit gerne dem Tagespropheten mit teilen." Harry griff sehr schnell zu einigen Übungen der Okklumentik um nicht laut los lachen zu müssen, während die Zwillinge auf ihre geübten Gesichter ihrer Mutter gegen über zurück griffen.

Niemand ging auf das Angebot von Rufus ein, obwohl einige später mit ihm reden wür den. Dumbledore nickte kurz zu ihm hinüber und begann nun mit dem Treffen. Der erste Punkt auf dem Plan waren die normalen Berichte und darüber, ob es Probleme gab, diese zu erhalten oder zu verschicken. Hier gab es nichts wirklich neues, obwohl es in Australi en gelungen war, Davey Hando aus Tasmanien zu vertreiben und das dieser sich nun im australischen Outback versteckte…..um genau zu sein, war er knapp 30 Kilometer von Fudge entfernt, aber das wusste niemand. Xiong Ni, die andere große Gefahr eines dunklen Lords in China, hatte auch nichts neues unternommen, da die Chinesische Ma giervereinigung ihn bisher schlicht in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

Diesen kurzen Berichten folgte eine Diskussion über den Krieg gegen Voldemort und Greyback, und darüber wie man ihn gegen beide Seiten am besten führen könnte. Rufus hatten bei den Details über die Vergangenheit untertrieben, aber hier hatten sie nun alle Fakten auf den Tisch gelegt, obwohl sie niemals Riddle Manor in irgend einer Form er wähnt hatten. Dumbledore wusste definitiv davon; er hatte sogar ein leises „ich habe es ihnen doch gesagt" zu Bones geflüstert, aber mehr auch nicht. In der Diskussion ging es darum, welche von beiden Seiten man bevorzugen würde, und überraschender weise gab es eine eindeutige Tendenz zu Greyback und den Werwölfen, insbesondere hier von den jüngeren Mitgliedern. Alle kannten Remus, und sie gingen davon aus, das wenn einer von ihnen sich „Normal" verhalten konnte, so wäre das bei den anderen auch möglich. Die äl teren Mitglieder waren sich nicht wirklich sicher genug, um die Todesser offen zu bevor zugen, vertuschten diese Sympathie für die Todesser aber dadurch, das sie sagten, das die Liga am besten beide Seiten sich gegenseitig ausrotten lassen sollte, anstatt einer von bei den Seiten den Sieg zu ermöglichen. Harry und die Zwillinge hielten sich bis zum Schluss heraus, aber als Auror Sanford Jen kins die Möglichkeit ansprach, das die Wer wölfe auch Muggelwaffen einsetzen könnten, was auch genau in den Staaten geschehen war. Er wandte sich nun an Harry:

"Ich weiss nicht, ob dies bereits bekannt ist, aber woher hatten die Werwölfe jene Waf fen, die sie gegen euch eingesetzt haben?"

"Aus einer Armeebasis der Muggel mit Namen Fort Bragg in North Carolina. Sie ver wendeten den Imperius-Zauber und zwangen den Kommandeur, ihnen die Waffenlager zugänglich zu machen. Zumindest wird dies als die wahrscheinlichste Vorgehensweise angenommen. Wir wissen aber definitiv, das die Waffen aus Fort Bragg stammten." Le Gault war damit, wie sein Name zu erkennen gab, nicht zufrieden.

"Wir? Ich wusste nicht, das die Amerikaner deine Meinung so hoch einschätzen, das sie solche Informationen mit dir teilen?" Harry lächelte nur, während er die gesamte Zeit über den möglichst schmerzhaften Tod des Mannes plante.

"Ich gehörte jener Kommission an, welche die Verstärkung der Verteidigungsmöglich keiten der vier Schulen und fünf Gassen plante. Während der Treffen der Kommission, die im übrigen noch immer einmal im Monat stattfinden, hatten wir zu solchen und ähnli chen Informationen offenen Zugang. Präsident Chabon wollte, das einer der Schüler in der Kommission sass, der aus erster Hand Informationen darüber geben konnte, wie die Schüler bei solchen Angriffen und Veränderungen reagieren würden. Und da ich selbst vier Werwölfe getötet habe und einen gefangen nahm, war er der Meinung, das meine Ansichten wichtig wären." Der letzte Satz war sehr eindeutig gewesen, weshalb Rufus leise Kichern musste. Dadurch wurde LeGault nur noch wütender, aber er fand keine weiteren Argumente. Dumbledore lächelte nur leicht, denn er mochte LeGault nicht wirk lich, bevor er sich mit einer anderen Frage an Harry wandte.

"Harry, hast du eine ausnutzbare Schwäche während deines Kampfes feststellen können?" Auf fast die selbe Art antwortete Harry nun.

"Ja, Albus das habe ich. Im laufe der Kämpfe stellte ich fest, das ihre Reflexe und ihr Tempo nicht länger mit den Möglichkeiten unserer Zauberstäbe mithalten konnten, egal ob sie nun Feuerwaffen verwendeten oder nicht. Wie ihr bereits in Hogsmeade herausge funden habt, haben sie in Gegenden, die wir kontrollieren können, keinerlei Chancen, wenn unsere Leute die gleiche numerische Stärke besitzen." Dies verbesserte nun die Laune einiger Leute, als sie hörten, das die Magier doch ihnen überlegen waren. Sie kannten natürlich die Ereignisse aus Hogsmeade, aber das war nur eine kleine Sache.

"Vielen Dank, Harry."

Die Gespräche wandten sich nun wieder den Todessern zu, sowie deren möglichen Zielen für Überfälle. Es fanden einige Pseudo-Ansprachen statt und Harry wurde wieder einmal an eine Ansprache vor dem Parlament erinnert, die er einmal hörte. Er sah diskret auf die Uhr und war überrascht, das über zwei Stunden mit diesem Unsinn bereits vergeudet worden waren. Seine Vereinbarung mit Rufus war hier eindeutig: er musste dies jeden Monat durchstehen, und er konnte nur hoffen, das diese Treffen während des Schuljahres nicht seine Trips in die Flackter Alley verhinderten. Diese Dinge gingen noch gut zwei Stunden weiter, bevor Dumbledore das Treffen beendete. Harry und die Zwillinge gingen nun zu Rufus hinüber, der sich gerade mit Bones über etwas unterhielt.

"Nun, Harry? Was denkst du?"

"Ich denke ich habe bei weitem nicht genügend Gefallen eingefordert, wenn ich dieses Theater jeden Monat durchstehen muss." Bones wandte nun ihren Kopf leicht ab, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Rufus' Grinsen hingegen war fast sarkastisch.

"Willkommen in meinem Leben, Harry, in dem ich ein Meeting nach dem anderen habe, wo die Leute versuchen, mir Vorschriften zu machen."

"Du könntest jederzeit wieder als Chef der Auroren anfangen. Vielleicht könnten Travis und du eure Plätze tauschen." Rufus sah sich nach seinem Protégé um, aber der war be reits gegangen.

"Denkst du nicht, das mir dies nicht auch in den Sinn kam."

"Wird der alte Mann uns noch Probleme bereiten?" Die Anwesenden waren einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden und Arthur war sich unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

"Nein, aber er ist ein Hauptgesprächsthema. Er war ein guter Auror, zwar nicht so gut wie ich aber ein sehr guter Krieger. Oh, unser "Freund" kommt herüber, aber du hast dich wirklich gut ihm gegenüber verhalten."

"Danke sehr, ich denke es ist nicht nötig, derartige "schmutzige Wäsche" in der Öffent lichkeit zu behandeln." Rufus war wirklich von Harry beeindruckt, als er dies hörte.

"Das stimmt wohl, Harry."

Besagter "Freund" war Dumbledore, der nun herüber kam.

"Nun Harry, wie hast du dich in Godric's Hollow eingewöhnt?"

"Ziemlich gut Albus, danke sehr."

"Kommen deine amerikanischen Freunde gut mit deinen britischen klar?" Harry war er staunt darüber, das Dumbledore davon ausging, darauf eine direkte Antwort zu erhalten……oder dem Mann fiel einfach nichts anderes ein, das er sagen könnte. Seine Antwort blieb dabei sehr höflich, einfach um den alten Mann zu verwirren.

"Nun, Lee Jordan ist jetzt mit meiner Freundin Claudia zusammen, also werden sie wohl sehr gut mit einander auskommen. Bisher gab es keine Streitigkeiten, wenn es das ist, wonach sie fragen wollten." Fred stieß ihn nun leicht an und flüsterte das Wort "Star Wars".

"Oh das stimmt ja, danke Fred. Es gab etwas Probleme, als Ron und Neville begannen, Starwars am Donnerstag morgen um 4 Uhr nachts auf voller Lautstärke auf dem Videore corder zu schauen. Wir waren gezwungen, einen Schallschutzzauber zu sprachen, und so waren beide Seiten zufrieden. Was genau hattest du im Hinterkopf?"

"Das ist wirklich interessant. Harry, Miss Granger hat mir einiges über euer Programm der Olympic's in Great Lakes erzählt, und ich hoffe, das wir uns darüber bei unserem möglichen Gespräch nächsten Monat unterhalten können."

"Ich bin durchaus bereit, eine Version für Hogwarts zu unterstützen Albus, es ist eine sehr nützliche Veranstaltung. Allerdings ohne jede Gefahr, und ich wurde in keinster Weise entführt, aber das ist jetzt egal." Er genoss es, wie Dumbledore sichtlich zusam men zuckte.

"Ich muss nun leider wieder gehen, und ich freue mich bereits auf unser Treffen, Harry." Dies hatte er auch beim letzten mal gesagt, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter, weshalb Harry etwas auf ihn einging.

"Du bekommst dein Treffen noch, Albus, aber nur, wenn die Dinge weiterhin so laufen wie bisher." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mannes und Harry er kannte, das er sich mit diesem Satz einige sehr ruhige, beschauliche Wochen erkauft hat te. Und er konnte sich noch immer um entscheiden, wenn dies nötig sein sollte.

"Nun gut Harry. Genies einfach den Rest deines Wochenendes."

"Und sie das ihrige ebenso." Dumbledore ging nun zur Tür, wo er die anderen Lehrer traf und verschwand mit ihnen, vermutlich nach Hogwarts zurück.

Remus und Tonks hatten sich leise mit Arthur unterhalten und kamen nun wieder her über.

"Keine Feindseligkeiten zwischen euch beiden heute Abend?"

"Ich bin zu erschöpft um irgend jemanden zu töten, Remus, da ich heute morgen sehr früh aufstehen musste." Remus war den Humor von Harry nicht gewöhnt, und musste doch recht nachdenklich lächeln. Im Geiste kicherte Harry allerdings und drehte sich zu Rufus um.

"Da wir gerade über das Abendbrot in Godric's Hollow sprechen, darf ich ich sie einla den, Minister?"

"Das ist sehr höflich von dir Harry, aber ich muss heute Abend auf meine Enkelin aufpas sen. Travis und Rebecca gehen heute Abend zusammen aus, und ich habe mich angebo ten, auf die kleine Maya aufzupassen." Das Bild des Ministers für Magie, der auf ein Baby aufpasste, ließ doch alle Zuhörer inne halten. Der zufrieden Gesichtsausdruck von ihm beeindruckte doch alle, denn manchmal gaben gerade diese kleinen Dinge den Aus schlag glücklich zu sein. Der Hauself der Biller-Familie konnte zwar problemlos auf die kleine Maya acht geben, aber da Rufus keine eigenen Kinder besaß, bedeutete ihm gerade diese Zeit mit ihr sehr viel.

"Du kannst es dir denken, aber sprich bitte nicht darüber. Wie wäre es am Montag Abend nach der Arbeit für dich, Harry?" Der Gedanke, mit dieser Gruppe von Jugendlichen zu Abend zu essen amüsierte ihn nun doch.

"Das klingt gut, ich werde dann nach dem Training in ihrem Büro vorbei schauen und wir können dann den Portschlüssel nehmen." Beide Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und Harry's Gruppe verließ den Tropfenden Kessel, um den Laden zu schließen und um Lee und Claudia abzuholen. Remus war die gesamte Zeit über sehr ruhig, und hörte ihnen nur zu, während er sich wieder an Harry gewöhnte. Tonks hatte ihm versichert, das „das Ge spräch" nicht heute Abend stattfinden müsste, aber trotzdem war er noch immer sehr un sicher im Umgang mit dem „neuen" Harry.

Sie erreichten nun den Laden und warteten dort auf Molly, Neville's Großmutter und Lun a's Vater. Remus war sehr selten im Laden und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich umzu schauen. Er hatte insgesamt 16 sogenannte „Harry Potter's DIY Heuler" in diesem Jahr von mehreren Schülern erhalten, wobei die meisten aus Slytherins stammten, welche ein fach keine Ruhe geben konnten. Er hatte wirklich viel Erfahrung beim Entfernen von Marmelade sammeln können, und es amüsierte ihn, das gerade die Slytherin einem ehe maligen Gryffindor einen Gefallen taten.

Die drei Elternpaare trafen binnen fünf Minuten ein und kurz darauf reisten alle per Port schlüssel nach Godric's Hollow. Nachdem alle im Haus waren, lies Harry sie kurz ne, um Luna und Neville zu holen, während die anderen sich umsahen. Molly ging direkt in die Küche, da sie eine Tüte mit Essen mitgebracht hatte und begann, Dobby und Winky zu helfen, während die drei sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Nora Longbot tom und Bruce Lovegood wurden nun den anderen vorgestellt, aber alle fragten sich, wo Remus war. Harry hatte eine Ahnung und ging dieser nach.

Remus befand sich nun im „Todesraum", wie Harry ihn nannte. Er war eindeutig ge schockt, denn Sirius hatte ihm eindeutig von seinen Theorien berichtet, oder der Werwolf hatte zumindest seine eigenen Vermutungen. Der drehte sich nun zu Harry um.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das tun kann, Harry."


	25. Das Kleinere der beiden Übel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 24

Samstag, 05. Juli

Fortsetzung

Godric's Hollow

17:00 Uhr

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das tun kann, Harry." Remus sah aus als wenn er kurz davor war, auf die Knie zu fallen.

Harry schien kurz zu zögern, als wenn er Remus die Zeit geben wollte, sich zu fangen. Er wusste durchaus, was der Mann durch machte, denn ihm war es in diesem Raum vor fünf Tagen ähnlich ergangen, nur das Drew es war, der ihn wieder beruhigte. Remus und er waren vermutlich die einzigsten Personen in der Welt, auf die dieser Raum eine derartige Wirkung hatte…….obwohl Harry insgeheim Peter ebenfalls gerne diesem Raum ausset zen würde, bevor er sterben würde wohlgemerkt.

"Was zu tun, Remus? In diesem Haus zu sein? Oder in diesem Raum?"

"Beides. Wie kommst du damit klar?" Harry nahm nun an, das der Mann auf etwas ehrli ches hoffte, und dementsprechend antwortete er.

"Das Haus war relativ einfach, da ich in der Regel gut ein Dutzend Freunde um mich her um habe, die mir alle sehr am Herzen liegen. Ihre Energie und ihre Emotionen helfen mir, und das soweit, das mir schlicht die Worte fehlen es zu beschreiben. Dieser Raum? Ich verbringe meist gut 10 Minuten am Tag alleine in diesem Raum. Manchmal weine ich nur, manchmal schreie ich meine Wut hinaus, und häufig plane ich hier meine möglichen Rachepläne. Es waren bisher fünf Tage, Remus, und ich war heute noch nicht hier. Jedes mal wenn ich den Raum wieder verlasse, bin ich immer mehr geneigt, Voldemort, Petti grew, und jeden anderen, der sich mir bei den beiden in den Weg stellt, umzubringen." Dies klang zwar etwas sehr kalt, aber Remus konnte es durchaus verstehen.

"Ist es so einfach?"

"Wir sind alle grundverschiedene Personen, Remus, was bei mir vielleicht hilft, muss nicht unbedingt dir helfen. Und nein, es ist nicht so einfach, sondern es ist der einfachste Weg, es zu erklären. Mir machte es gestern noch genauso viel aus, wie am ersten Tag."

"Ich kann Lily regelrecht hören."

"Ich ebenfalls, vermutlich sogar besser, als du."

"Du hast noch die Erinnerungen ihrer Stimme? Du warst doch erst 16 Monate alt."

"Es ist ihr Tod, den ich höre, wenn Dementoren in der Nähe sind. Sie klingt dann so real, meine Erinnerung verdient einen Oscar für diese Wiedergabe." Remus hatte dies durch aus vergessen, denn das eine Jahr das er als Lehrer von Harry fungiert hatte, schien so weit entfernt.

"Hat dir Voldemort alles gezeigt, als du seine Erinnerungen gesehen hast?" Harry schüt telte den Kopf.

"Gottseidank nein. Er wollte diese Prophezeiung, aber er dachte wohl eher an eine mögli che spätere Rekrutierung…….und sag es bitte nicht, denn es ist mir absolut Egal, welche Verschwörungstheorien Moody sich wieder ausgedacht hat: es gab kein Angebot, und ich würde es auch nicht annehmen!" Remus schien nun etwas an Ruhe zurück zu gewinnen……..vermutlich auf Grund von Harry's Aussage gerade.

"Ich habe nichts dazu gesagt, und ich werde es auch nicht sagen. Ich weiss das du dies niemals tun würdest."

"Da hast du verdammt Recht, Remus, das werde ich nicht, genauso wenig wie du oder Si rius es gekonnt hätten. Nicht nach dem, was er Mum und Dad angetan hat." Remus traf nun eine Entscheidung.

"Ich weiss, das du Tonks gesagt hast, das wir heute Abend nicht darüber reden müssten, aber ich wäre dazu bereit, wenn du möchtest." Harry hatte den gesamten Nachmittag dar über nachgedacht, bis er hier in den Raum kam und sah, wie der Freund seiner Eltern an diesem Thema innerlich zu zerreißen schien. Er war der Meinung, das Remus eine Pause brauchte und entschied sich dafür, nicht darauf zu bestehen.

"Nein, Remus, es muss nicht heute sein. Lass uns den Abend als Freunde genießen und später darauf zurück kommen. Ich werde am Morgen nach meinem Geburtstag nach Mi chigan zurück reisen, und ich denke das wir uns dann unterhalten werden." Harry ergriff nun den Arm des anderen Mannes und führte ihn sanft aus dem Zimmer, wo Tonks und Sophie auf sie warteten, wobei beide der Unterhaltung zugehört hatten. Tonks, die nicht gewillt war, sich und Remus als Paar zu offenbaren, hatte sich Sorgen darüber gemacht, das Harry Remus regelrecht auseinander nehmen würde. Sie sah nun dankbar zu Harry während beide sich weiter unterhielten.

"Vor oder nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore?"

"Vorher, denn ich möchte ihm soviel wie möglich vorwerfen können. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne bei dem Gespräch anwesend sein." Das überraschte Remus nun doch et was.

"Du möchtest es nicht im privaten halten?"

"Ich würde mich um nichts in der Welt alleine mit dem Mann treffen." Es war gut, das Fred und George nicht in der Nähe waren, oder sonst würde Dumbledore sehr schnell von diesem Angebot erfahren.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das er irgend etwas versuchen wird, oder? Der Minister würde dir das gesamte Aurorenkommando zu Hilfe schicken, und das weiss Dumbledore auch. Jeder weiss, das Rufus und du Verbündete seid." Travis Harry Harry über Remus' Bemerkung zu ihm erzählt: 'Du kannst dich jederzeit mit Dumbledore anlegen und dich für Harry entscheiden, denn dir würde Rufus Scrimgeour jederzeit helfen', oder zumin dest in ähnlichen Worten. Da er dies für keine schlechte Sache hielt, gedachte Harry die sen Vorteil durchaus auszunutzen.

"Wirklich komisch wie jeder bereit ist, mein Leben auf solche Dinge zu verwetten."

"Er würde dir nie etwas antun, Harry, er glaubt viel zu sehr an die Prophezeiung." Harry stellte nun die entscheidende Frage:

"Was ist mit dir, Remus, an was glaubst du?"

Sie befanden sich nun im Wohnzimmer, wo es genügend Möbel gab so dass jeder in Ruhe essen konnte, anstatt sich an den großen Tisch setzen zu müssen. Remus hielt nun in der Tür inne und sah Harry ernst an.

"Ich glaube das keiner von euch überleben kann solange der andere lebt. Diese Prophe zeiung hat sich in eine Art Eigenleben verwandelt, selbst wenn die eigentliche von Tre lawney falsch war, und ich weiss ehrlich gesagt nicht, was nun echt ist. Voldemort weiss seinen Teil der Prophezeiung, und er wird sich dir mit Sicherheit entgegen stellen. Der einzigste unbekannte Faktor ist "Die Macht die er nicht kennt". Ich weiss das du nicht daran glaubst, und vielleicht hast du sogar recht, aber ich weiss es einfach nicht, Harry."

"Wieso würde er sich mit entgegen stellen? Er hat mich bisher in Frieden gelassen, wobei ich einmal den Vater von Goyle ignoriere."

"Er ist derzeit damit beschäftigt, die Squibs auszulöschen und mit den anderen Werwöl fen eher zweifelhafte Allianzen auszuarbeiten. In gewisser Weise benimmt er sich, als wenn er den Kampf bereits gewonnen hätte, und er bereitet alles auf seine kommende Herrschaft vor und beseitigt deshalb jetzt schon einige Störfaktoren. Ich weiss nicht ob ich dies in seiner Situation tun würde, aber es geschieht definitiv. Und er wird sich dir mit absoluter Sicherheit entgegenstellen, Harry."

"Wartet er darauf, das ich Dumbledore für ihn umbringe?" Harry dachte dabei an die Theorie von Rufus, die er für sehr wahrscheinlich hielt und er wollte dazu Remus' Mei nung hören.

"Ich denke er versucht mehr über dich zu erfahren. Du bist derzeit für seine, aber auch für unsere Seite ein unbekannter Faktor, Harry. Du hast das bei dem Treffen heute gesehen, denn einige halten dich für schwach, während andere Angst vor dir haben, und der Rest gehören entweder zu dir oder zum inneren Zirkel des Ministers."

"Nun, ich werde sicher nicht so schnell irgend etwas daran verändern, also werden sie sich besser daran gewöhnen müssen."

"Wenn es nur so einfach wäre."

"Ich weiss, das nur wenige Dinge, die mit diesem Krieg zu tun haben, sehr einfach sind, Remus. Selbst wenn Dumbledore nicht so dumm wäre, irgend etwas zu versuchen, werde ich mich mit Sicherheit nicht alleine mit ihm treffen. Ich habe meine Geheimnisse, Re mus, Geheimnisse, die er liebend gerne heraus finden würde, und ich werde sicher nicht das Risiko eingehen, das er vielleicht in meinen Geist eindringen könnte. Ich denke aber, wir sollten nun in Ruhe etwas essen."

Und dies taten sie auch, wobei das Essen aus einer bunten Mischung mexikanischer Spei sen bestand, für welche Winky eine immer größere Vorliebe entwickelte, aber es waren auch normale, britische Speisen vorhanden, an die sich die Amerikaner langsam gewöhn ten. Die Unterhaltungen waren recht leise, und es wurde nur etwas ernster, wenn es um das Training der Jugendlichen ging. Wie Harry bereits Tonks gesagt hatte, wurde nichts besprochen, das Dumbledore nicht erfahren durfte. Es störte ihn auch nicht das der alte Mann von dem Pink-Zauber erfuhr, denn so würde er um einiges vorsichtiger werden.

Nach dem Essen, führte Harry, auf Remus' Bitte hin, diesem eine Erinnerung über den Angriff der Werwölfe auf Great Lakes im Denkarium vor. Dies war das erste mal, das die britischen Jugendlichen etwas derartiges in einem Denkarium sahen, und es war am Ende nur die reine Neugier, die Remus dazu bewegte, um diese Erinnerung zu bitten. Er wollte sehen, wie die amerikanischen Werwölfe kämpften, und ja, er interessierte sich auch für den eigentlichen Kampf zwischen Magiern und mit Muggelwaffen ausgerüsteten Men schen, denn solche Kämpfe waren sehr selten. Die Jugendlichen aus dem Ministerium waren ebenfalls sehr neugierig, nicht das es die anderen Erwachsenen nicht auch interes siert hätte.

Die beobachteten die Wiederholung in geschockter Stille, und Hermine legte ihren Kopf an Ron's Schulter, als der Werwolf Jeff Krupp sich verwandelte und Harry von hinten Angriff, dort aber von Harry und den Zwillingen aufgehalten wurde. Bill und Arthur wa ren wirklich erstaunt von dem Teamwork der drei aus WWW, aber auch von der Art, die zeigte, das sie eine wirkliche Gemeinschaft bildeten, und sie nicht nur auf Anweisungen von Harry wie "Geh dort hin, Fred oder George", sondern diese hatten ihre eigenen Ideen, die sie mit einbrachten, und es war ihnen auch möglich, ihm verrückte Ideen auszureden. Der Moment des Avada Kedavra führte dazu, das einige Leute tief einatmeten, darunter auch Sophie und Claudia. Harry beendete die Erinnerung in dem Moment, wo Dr. Parrish mit der Operation beginnen wollte, um die Schusswunden zu versorgen, denn er war der Meinung das den Leuten, die nichts von den Koffern wussten, genügend gezeigt worden war. Arthur drehte sich nun zu seinen Söhnen um und stellte die Frage, die ihn am meis ten beschäftigte.

"Ihr wart also gerade an dem Abend in der Schule zu Besuch, als die Werwölfe angriffen?" Die Zwillinge, die diese Erinnerung nicht gekannt hatten, hatten sofort einige Probleme in ihrer Aussage erkannt, und hatten gehofft, das ein unschuldiger Blick die Dinge beruhigen würde.

"Ja."

"In der Tat."

"Das hat eure Pläne für den Valentinstag sicher durcheinander gebracht, oder?"

"Wir waren später dort, Dad, vergiss bitte die Zeitdifferenz nicht." Angelina und Alicia nickten nun ebenfalls, wobei sie die wahren Gründe wenige Stunden nach den Ereignis sen bereits gehört hatten, und waren deshalb entsprechend vorbereitet.

"Belassen wir es bei dieser Geschichte. Harry, was um alles in der Welt hat dich dazu ge bracht, die Werwölfe derart anzugehen?" Harry konnte die Frage von Sophie ja noch ver stehen, aber bei jedem anderen sah es anders aus.

"Sie griffen mein zu Hause an, Arthur, hast du etwa erwartet, das ich mich unter meinem Bett verstecken würde?" Ar thur's Gedanken waren zum Glück nicht so weit gegangen.

"Niemand sonst schien bereit zu sein, sein Leben derart in Gefahr zu bringen."

"Das lag daran, das dies nur meine Erinnerungen waren und nicht die von anderen Leu ten. Ryan Chappelle und Art Hailey starben, während sie die Stellungen der Werwölfe außerhalb des Gebäudes angriffen, wobei sie mit ihren Besen durch das Dach hinaus ge langt waren, und Jim Bouton überlebte nur mit sehr viel Glück.. und diese drei hier wären auch dabei gewesen, wenn ich es zugelassen hätte." Er deutete nun auf Reiko, Sophie, und War rick. Bill ahnte bereits wo es drauf hinauslaufen würde, und obwohl er seinen Vater bewunderte der gewillt war, Harry's Wut auf sich zu ziehen, so entschloss er sich doch, schlimmeres zu verhindern. Er legte nun seine Hand auf Arthur's Arm und drückte ihn etwas kräftiger, so das er bemerkte, das dies nicht unbedingt eine freundliche Geste war.

"Dad, es reicht."

Es gab viele Möglichkeiten wie es ausgehen konnte, als Bill dies sagte, aber zum Glück kam es zu keinen Auseinandersetzungen, obwohl Molly später noch ein ernstes Wort mit Bill reden würde.

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich wollte dich nicht permanent so angehen. Ich sehe dich nur als einen Sohn an, und dann sah ich in der Erinnerung, wie zwei meiner Söhne von Muggel waffen beschossen werden, und wie ihr beiden kurz darauf den Werwolf tötet, der den dritten Sohn beschossen hatte. Es ist manchmal verdammt schwer, dabei ruhig zu blei ben."

"Das weiss ich, aber es war ein einzelner Zwischenfall der vermutlich nie wieder gesche hen wird. Wir hatten einige Mühe, die vier Schulen wieder zu tarnen, und unsere Schutz zauber sind nun um einiges besser als früher." Das bedeutete allerdings nicht sehr viel, je denfalls aus Sicht von Fred und George. Dies hätte allerdings in dieser Situation nicht wirklich geholfen, weshalb sie sich ruhig verhielten.

"Er wusste aber, wer du warst."

"Du weißt schon, das ich berühmt bin, Molly, man muss nur eine von den Dutzenden von Zeitschriften lesen um zu wissen, wo ich während des Schuljahres bin. Sheen und Almei da wussten wer ich war, und wo ich war, mehr nicht. Sie hatten mich allerdings wohl nicht mit einkalkuliert, und mussten am Ende den Preis dafür bezahlen." Ron hatte nun eine sehr ungewöhnliche Frage.

"Dürfen wir die Narben der Wunden sehen?" Ron hatte bisher nur im Fernsehen ange schossene Personen gesehen, und das auch nur in den letzten Tagen. Molly war nun ein fach nur sprachlos, und widersprach nicht. Harry sah darin kein Problem, und hob sein Milwaukee Bucks T-Shirt an. Sein Körper bestand nicht mehr länger aus Knochen und Haut, aber er würde auch sicher nicht so schnell zum Mr. Michigan gewählt werden.

Es gab insgesamt drei kleine Schusswunden am vorderen Oberkörper, und drei gleiche, kleine Austrittswunden im Rücken.

"Sie sind nicht so berühmt wie die andere Narbe, aber wenigstens habe ich diese hier ge spürt." Hermine bemerkte nun die Halskette von Har ry, und trat näher um sie zu betrach ten. Niemand hatte sie bisher gesehen, außer wenn Harry sein Shirt auszog, allerdings hatte er sie den anderen Gruppenmitgliedern bereits gezeigt.

"Harry, was trägst du da? Das sind doch nicht………"

"Ja das sind sie, das Medallion besteht aus den Kugeln die mich trafen, und soweit ich verstand nennt man sie wohl Hülsen oder so ähnlich." Sie schaute nun genauer hin.

"Sag mir bitte, das die roten Punkte nicht das sind, was ich denke das es ist."

Harry's Stille sagte allen, was sie wissen mussten.

"Du liebst Symbole, oder?"

"Es ist mein neues Hobby. Der Mann verlangte sogar einen Aufpreis dafür, das dieses Blut auf ihnen blieb." Hier mussten nun fast alle lachen, insbesondere die Briten, denn keiner von ihnen außer den Zwillingen kannte bisher die Kette. Eine von ihnen lachte al lerdings nicht, sondern schien eher ein wütendes Gesicht zu vermeiden.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, einerseits aus Trauer andererseits weil sie leicht ge nervt war. Ihr Harry hätte niemals solche Dinge getan, wie es dieser hier tat, und sie wusste nicht recht, wem sie Vorwürfe dafür machen sollte. Harry hatte einen Fehler be gangen, als er Fred gesagt hatte, das sie die Zwillinge zu erheblichen Teilen dafür verant wortlich machte………..tief in ihrem Herzen wollte sie diese Schuld einzig und allein Dumbledore und Ron geben. Dumbledore, weil er Harry seit Jahren eine gute Familie verweigerte, wo er Liebe und die nötige Disziplin erfahren hätte, und Ron, weil, wenn ir gend jemand Harry diesen ganzen Unsinn hätte ausreden können, dann wäre es er gewe sen, sein "Stiefbruder". Und ja, sie erkannte durchaus, das Ron dank ihr nie die Gelegen heit dazu bekommen hatte. Die so rosafarbenen Gläser, die Hermine bisher im Bezug auf Dumbledore zu tragen schien, waren verschwunden, und nach dieser Erinnerung, die sie gesehen hatte, war ihr Verhältnis zu dem Direktor nun praktisch in das Gegenteil gekehrt. Sie war die letzte der Ministeriumsgruppe, die sich gegen Dumbledore wandte, aber in vielerlei Dingen war sie diejenige, die diesen Schritt bei weitem am ernsten nahm.

Hermine hatte es nie jemanden gesagt, aber sie war im Dezember kurz davor gewesen, ihre Eltern um einen Schulwechsel nach Michigan zu bitten, aber dann hatte der Besuch von Harry im Fuchsbau viele Dinge über den Haufen geworfen. Ihre Eltern hatten gene rell keine Probleme damit, das sie eine weit entfernte Schule besuchte, aber sie war we nigstens noch immer auf dem selben Kontinent wie sie. Hermine hatte ihnen bisher sehr wenig über den Konflikt mit Voldemort erzählt, wobei sie Harry's Gründe für den Nie dergang von Hogwarts als Schule benutzte. Sie versicherte ihnen, das sie keinerlei Gefüh le für Harry hegte, und sie selbst schien die meiste Zeit ebenfalls dieser Ansicht zu sein.

Trotzdem hatten sie ihr gesagt, das sie selbst am Ende diese Entscheidung treffen müsse, und sie war bis zu dem Moment wo sie Ron in der Luft hängend sah, völlig unentschlos sen gewesen. Dies war der Moment gewesen, der sie aufgeweckt hatte, und der ihre Lie be zu Ron erneut geweckt hatte. Sie verstand nie wirklich wieso sie ihn so liebte, abgese hen von der Tatsache das sie einen Freund wollte, der das genaue Gegenteil von ihr war, denn sonst hätte sie sich auch für Anthony Goldstein entscheiden können, und die Hoch zeitsplanungen beginnen können. Sie liebte Ron gerade weil er das genaue Gegenteil von ihr war, und er würde ein sie liebender und sie stützender Freund sein. Er hatte viel unge nutztes Potential, das nun immer mehr zum Vorschein kam, und so gesehen war die Tat sache das er nicht mehr in Harry's Schatten stand, ein großer Vorteil für ihn.

Sie sah nun zu Remus hinüber, und sie hatte ihn noch nie so durcheinander erlebt. Die Tatsache, das er wieder hier im Haus war, gepaart mit den Feindseligkeiten, die Harry in den letzten 12 Monaten ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte, begannen ihre Wirkung zu zeigen. Der Junge-der-lebte selbst benahm sich dem Werwolf sehr freundlich gegenüber, und Hermine schämte sich dafür, gedacht zu haben, das dies ein psychologischer Trick von Harry gewesen war, um Remus in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sie wurde nun von dem Gesche hen um das Denkarium abgelenkt, denn Harry war dazu überredet worden, seine Erinne rungen an das Jefferson Quidditch Spiel hinein zu legen. Ron und Ginny waren absolut fasziniert, und Ginny drehte sich nun zu ihren Zwillingsbrüdern um.

"Ihr beiden könnt wirklich gemein spielen, oder?"

"Wir mussten hier ein Example an ihr statuieren." Er sprach hier von Sally Jenkins.

"Sie ist aber eigentlich verdammt gut, wenn sie nicht gerade derart überrannt wird, und sie gehört sicher zu den besten Quodpot-Spielern der Schule." George lächelte nun ein fach.

"Das ist sie in der Tat, Jonas, und du bringst sie immer mehr mit ein." Jonas lächelte nur.

"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, mein lieber Zwilling?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich habe meine Seelenpartnerin schon vor Jahren gefunden, nicht wahr, Alicia?"

"In der Tat."

"Wir haben aber nicht alle dieses Glück, oder?"

"Ich war nicht viel älter als du, als ich es sah. Du hast noch viel Zeit, Jonas, also gib die Hoffnung nicht auf."

"Eine herrlich lange Zeit, vielen Dank."

Eine Erinnerung über ein Quodpotspiel würde an einem anderen Abend folgen, da die Gruppe sich aufzulösen begann, und das Capture the Flag-Spiel würde in ein paar Tagen folgen. So war es jedenfalls geplant, aber es würden mehrere Wochen daraus werden. Nora und Bruce waren von Harry's Hausverwaltung derart beeindruckt, das sie ohne Pro bleme zustimmten, das ihr Enkel und ihre Tochter die Zeit hier verbringen durften. Es war auch ein Vorteil, das Dobby die Zimmerverteilung kurz vorher verändert hatte, und die Eltern so nie etwas ahnten. Harry war erneut erleichtert darüber, das sich alle soweit zu verstehen schienen. Seine Einigung mit Murray, ihr die Geschichten über Probleme zu erzählen, würde abgeändert werden müssen. Wenn er nur wüsste!

Remus und Tonks waren die letzten die gingen, und beide wurden für einen weiteren Samstagabend in der nächsten Woche eingeladen, wo auch „Das Gespräch" stattfinden würde. Harry war sich damit aber noch immer nicht so sicher, denn er war der Meinung, das es besser wäre, mit Remus kurz vor dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu reden, um ihm weniger Vorwarnzeit zu geben. Während Sophie und er sich für die Nacht umzogen, stellte sie noch eine Frage.

"Du hast Remus heute wirklich gut behandelt, ich dachte, ihr hattet euer Gespräch für heute geplant?"

"Ich wollte eigentlich anders handeln, aber dann sah ich seine Reaktion auf den „Todes raum". Sophie, er schien so innerlich zerbrochen, das ich es nicht über mich brachte, ihn noch weiter fertig zu machen, wenn ich es so sagen darf."

"Vielleicht kannst du euer Gespräch so anpassen, das es nur um deine Eltern geht und du das Thema „Wieso zur Hölle, hast du nicht während meiner Zeit bei den Dursley's auf mich aufgepasst" erst einmal außen vor lässt." Harry musste nun kichern.

"Weißt du, das gerade du die Worte „zur Hölle" gesprochen hast, ist etwas irritierend, Sophie."

"Ich weiss, das es dir gefällt." Das Licht war nun gelöscht und beide saßen auf dem Bett, während sie redeten.

"Ich habe auch nie gesagt, das dies nicht der Fall ist. Aber nebenbei, deine Idee ist bis auf eine kleine Sache wirklich gut."

"Und die wäre?"

"Ich muss leider wissen, wieso er nicht nach mir sah, um sicher zu gehen, das nicht nur der alte Mann mir die Wahrheit sagen kann, und er wird dem Veritaserum niemals zu stimmen, außer ich tue es ebenso. Ich werde Remus allerdings um einiges sanfter befra gen, als ich es eigentlich getan hätte, aber leider brauche ich das Wissen."

"Ich verstehe was du meinst, ich möchte es ebenfalls gerne wissen, denn vieles geschah dort, das man so nicht einfach übersehen kann."

"Ich hoffe wirklich, das er mir mehr sagen wird als „aber Harry, Dumbledore sagte, das es für dich so am besten wäre". Sollte dies geschehen dann werde ich nicht mehr so sanft vorgehen." Sophie gefiel diese Idee zwar nicht, aber wich nun zu einem anderen Thema aus.

"Glaubst du, das Tonks und er ein Paar sind? Ich habe zwar nicht gesehen, das sie Hände gehalten haben, aber sie hat ihn immer mit mindestens einem Auge beobachtet." Harry hatte dies ebenfalls bemerkt.

"Nun, sie hätte es mehr als einmal abstreiten können, und das hat sie auch jedes mal ge tan."

"Das ist eigentlich wirklich süß, egal wie groß der Altersunterschied auch sein mag. Also, was planst du jetzt?" er seufzte und kroch zu ihr hinüber, während er überlegte, wie er es am besten beantwortete.

"Ich plane derzeit garnichts, sondern denke nur nach. Ich denke das diese letzte Woche mit Ron und Hermine dazu geführt hat, das ich Remus etwas besser verstehen kann."

"Du siehst zwischen euch dreien und den Herumtreibern parallelen?" Ihre Beobachtungs gabe war wirklich erstaunlich.

"In der Tat, und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr bereitet es mir Sorgen. Peter Pettigrew war der Geheimnisverwahrer, weil sie Voldemort abzulenken versuchten, aber auch vielleicht noch Dumbledore. Der logischste Verwahrer wäre Sirius gewesen, aber das wäre zu offensichtlich. Also, wieso haben sie nicht Remus gewählt? Als Werwolf hätte er nicht so sehr unter einer Folter gelitten, und ich habe gelesen, das ihr Geist noch stärker geschützt ist als normal."

"Sie haben ihn als Verräter im Verdacht gehabt, oder?" während der letzten neun Monate hatte Sophie fast alle Geschichten von Harry und seinen Erfahrungen mit erlebt, teilweise auch dank des Denkariums in Bildern…….genügend jedenfalls, um für sie einige Dinge logisch erscheinen zu lassen. Wenn jemand etwas über die Geschichte des Harry Potter schreiben könnte, dann war sie es.

"So wurde es mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr erzählt, wobei er mir nur sehr wenig über seinen Teil in diesem Fiasko erzählte. Ich muss mich allerdings fragen, ob dies auch einer der Gründe war, wieso er sich nicht um mich kümmerte, das es zum Teil an seiner mögli chen Wut auf Mum und Dad lag, dafür das sie ihn für den Spion hielten."

"Du glaubst also das sich Ron und Hermine derzeit wie Remus fühlen, weil du ohne es ihnen zu sagen verschwunden bist?"

"Das glaube ich in der Tat. Ich weiss, das es nicht in der selben Form geschieht, und sie haben nur Vermutungen über das Wissen von Neville und Luna…….aber……ich weiss es einfach nicht, Sophie, ich weiss einfach nicht, was ich tun soll." Sophie wusste das es ihre Aufgabe war, ihn wieder aufzurichten, und sie nahm diese Aufgabe sehr ernst.

"Harry, du hast das Beste getan, was dir möglich war, wenn man deine vorhandenen In formationen zu der Zeit bedenkt. Dir gelang die Flucht aus einem Haus, das praktisch permanent unter Beobachtung stand und bist in Michigan eingetroffen noch bevor deine Feinde und möglichen Verbündeten überhaupt ahnten, das du das Land verlassen hattest. Mir gefiel es damals nicht, aber nachdem ich mich in dich verliebt hatte und all die Din ge, hat sich meine Sichtweise doch verändert, nachdem ich die Situation nach deiner Flucht gesehen habe, und ich bin noch immer erstaunt, wie glatt es gelaufen ist." Harry lächelte nun leicht und umarmte sie fest. Der Grosse, Böse Harry James war kurz davor, manche Dinge zu übernehmen, aber er ignorierte ihn kurzerhand.

"Ich hätte es ihnen sagen sollen, bevor ich in das Flugzeug stieg. Ich hätte Hermine vom Flughafen aus anrufen können, denn ihre Telefonnummer hätte nicht so schwer herauszu finden sein können. Selbst wenn sie Dumbledore gewarnt hätte, hätte er nichts mehr tun können." Sophie sah nun direkt zwei große Löcher in dieser Theorie.

"Harry, du reagierst hier über, und obwohl es wirklich Nobel ist von dir und ohne Hinter gedanken, so macht es das ganze doch weiterhin nicht wieder wett. Zum ersten, Dumble dore hätte deine Flugverbindung problemlos herausfinden können und dich während dei nes Zwischenstops in O'Hare aufhalten können. Es wäre vermutlich sogar sehr einfach gewesen, da du dich dort nach deiner Flucht etwas entspannt hattest, obwohl du nach dei nem ersten echten Flug noch immer etwas aufgeregt warst. Zum anderen bezweifele ich, das Hermine sich mit einem Anruf in der Art von „Hallo Hermine, ich möchte mich jetzt verabschieden, da ich jetzt nach Amerika fliege." Als er dies hörte, schien er aber noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt.

"Aber es wäre immer noch besser als das Bill es ihr und Ron vor allen Leuten sagt."

"Woher kommt das jetzt, Harry? Hat der Anblick von Remus im „Todesraum" deine Schuldgefühle erneut geweckt?" Sie erwähnte allerdings nicht, das Harry bisher keine wirklichen Schuldgefühle gehegt hatte.

"Ich denke ja, ich habe die ganze Woche über nicht über diese Dinge nachgedacht, selbst nachdem ich mehrmals mit ihr geredet hatte. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, das sich die Geschichte erneut wiederholen könnte."

"Sie würden sich niemals derart gegen dich wenden."

"Wieso nicht? Habe ich mich nicht zu erst von ihnen abgewandt? Und das nach den ers ten Verdachtsmomenten und selbst wenn sie nur bei Hermine vorhanden waren." Sophie begann sich nun doch Sorgen zu machen.

"Du hast dich nicht von ihnen abgewandt, Harry, sondern die Ereignisse haben dich zu diesem Handeln gezwungen. Dumbledore hätte alles getan, um dich an der Flucht zu hin dern, und einer von ihnen hätte dich durchaus, wenn auch unfreiwillig, verraten können. Und nebenbei, selbst wenn sie gedacht hätten, das sie unter sich sind, so weiss doch kei ner wieviele Abhörzauber er auf sie und ihre Nähe platziert hatte. Du warst einfach nur vorsichtig, und nicht mehr."

"Sophie, ich habe keine Zweifel an meiner Flucht, sondern nur wegen dem Chaos, das ich auf Grund meines Abgangs hinterlassen habe."

"Daran habe ich garnicht gedacht."

"Definitiv nicht."

"Beweise es mir." Dies weckte Harry nun aus seinen Gedanken, und er begann zu La chen.

"Hmmm, Legilimentik ist das heutige Spiel. Das könnte interessant werden, wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

"Versuch es garnicht erst, Mister, du kannst jeder Zeit auf der Couch schlafen." Sie lach te allerdings als sie dies sagte, und Harry reagierte entsprechend und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

Harry würde in den nächsten Tagen noch öfter über das Thema nachdenken, würde aber nichts weiter zu Ron oder Hermine sagen. Er würde soweit gehen das er manche Dinge die er mit Sophie unternahm, auch mit ihnen unternahm, und die vier kamen dadurch im mer besser mit einander klar. Zumindest für die nächsten beiden Tage.

Montag, 07. Juli 1997

Abendbrotzeit

The Hollow

Der Sonntag war ein reiner London-Tag, da die Amerikaner eine Stadtrundfahrt inklusive aller Sehenswürdigkeiten machen würden. Harry und Neville hatten London nur während der Übergangszeit vor Harry's Abflug erlebt, und gleiches galt auch für die Weasleys, weshalb es dazu kam das Hermine und Luna während des Morgens und des gesamten Nachmittags Fremdenführer spielten. Es sei angemerkt, das alle Jugendlichen daran teil nahmen, und damit war es eine recht große Gruppe, welche die Straßen entlang ging. Es gab allerdings einen ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfall, als Dobby und Winky, welche ihnen getarnt folgten, jemanden bemerkten, welcher ihnen ebenfalls zu folgen schien. Der Mann unternahm alles mögliche um nicht bemerkt zu werden, aber Winky gelang es, ihn mit ihrer Kamera zu photographieren. Sie zeigte das Bild Harry später am Abend, aber er erkannte den Mann nicht, wobei dieser etwa Mitte 40 zu sein schien und völlig unauffäl lig wirkte. Er würde das Bild später Rufus zeigen, denn dieser war zum Abendbrotessen eingeladen, und er hatte die Hoffnung, das dies vielleicht ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeri ums war, der als eine Art Leibwächter fungierte.

Am nächsten Abend, während des Essens:

Rufus Scrimgeour, sass, sehr zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen, im Wohnzimmer von Harry und hatte eine Coca Cola in der Hand, und vor ihm lag ein Stück Pizza, während er von dem Rest der Gruppe, die noch nicht einmal 20 Jahre alt waren, umgeben war. Die Szene ähnelte irgend wie der MTV-Show "Choose or Lose", wo Bill Clinton Fragen von Schü lern beantwortete…….es sie aber angemerkt, das alles, was hier gesagt wurde, blieb auch innerhalb des Hauses…..und für jede Frage, die er beantwortete, konnte er eine Frage stellen, obwohl er dies nicht jedes mal tat. So kam es zu einer lockeren Frage-und-Ant wort-Runde; dies würde sicher nicht jeder Hochschulabsolvent mit dem Regierungsober haupt ihres Landes erleben dürfen. Hier einige Höhepunkte:

"Haben sie je daran gedacht, Fudge zu schlagen? Die gesamte Zeit über, aber ich habe mich mühsam davon abhalten können. Ich habe ihm mehr als einmal indirekt ein Bein gestellt, aber es sah immer wie ein Zufall aus."

"Auf magische Weise oder physisch?"

"Sowohl als auch, Warrick, er schien auch nie zu bemerken, das diese Dinge immer an meinem Geburtstag geschahen. Wie dieser Mann Minister wurde, werde ich wohl nie verstehen, denn ich habe ihn definitiv nie gewählt."

"Dumbledore's größte Stärke, und das kann Harry sicher bestätigen, ist die Tatsache, das es immer so aussieht, als wenn er sich um alles Sorgen machen würde, das mit einem zu tun hat. Er ist immer irgendwie von so einer Art großväterlichem Lächeln umgeben, selbst wenn er nicht der Großvater ist, und damit lullt er einen immer ein. Ausserdem kann der Mann einen regelrecht zu Tode reden. Als ich Schulsprecher war, verlor ich jede Diskussion mit ihm, weil er einfach nicht darauf einging, und ich irgendwann wieder zu meinen Studien zurück musste, denn sonst hätte ich noch die gesamte Nacht über geses sen." Er stellte nun Neville die nächste Frage:

"Wieso hast du deinen Freunden nie gesagt, das dein Cousin der Chef der Auroren und jetzt Minister ist? Harry wäre beinahe aus seinem Sessel gefallen, als er dies im Februar erfahren hatte." Neville schien etwas irritiert, obwohl es keine Frage war, die so ähnlich klang wie "Schämst du dich für mich, oder was?".

"Ich weiss es nicht, ich wollte vermutlich einfach nicht wie Draco Malfoy wirken, der immer mit seinem Vater angibt, oder der sich immer auf ihn beruft, wenn er in Proble men steckt. Ich denke, das mit einfach die damalige Situation, so wie sie war, gefiel." Ru fus lächelte nun, aber im Innern, dachte er, das es eigentlich eine Schande war, das er so aufwachsen musste, wenn man die Situation von Frank und Alice bedachte. In gewisser Weise erging es Harry besser als Neville, zumindest dachte dies der Minister zu dieser Zeit. Er machte nun innerlich einige Pläne, sich mehr um Neville zu kümmern. Das nächste:

"Was machen wir mit Hogwarts? Der Fluch für Verteidigung scheint zumindest für das nächste Jahr gebrochen zu sein, außer Lupin stürzt in den nächsten Wochen und verletzt sich. Zaubertränke scheint sich auch normalisiert zu haben, selbst wenn der junge She pherd es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben scheint, McGonagall in den Wahnsinn zu treiben……….streng genommen keine schlechte Idee, denn sie ist wirklich unnötig Streng. Er ist ein interessanter, junger Mann, und das genaue Gegenteil des ehemaligen Freundes des alten Mannes. Nein, die einzigsten Fächer die mir noch Sorgen machen sind Geschichte der Magie und Wahrsagen, aber diese Klassen haben keine wirkliche Priori tät, und sind derzeit die Mühen nicht wert. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist jetzt wirklich ungefährlich, wobei dies nicht negativ gemeint ist, aber derzeit gibt es eigentlich nieman den der es unterrichten könnte und ich persönlich bin derzeit mit Hagrid zufrieden, solan ge er keinen seiner Schüler in Gefahr bringt." Die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Jahre hat ten in der Tat dazu geführt, das Hagrid's Begeisterung für das Amt des Lehrers nachge lassen hatte, und er hatte Dumbledore insgeheim darum gebeten, aus dem Vertrag entlas sen zu werden, um sich auf seine Aufgaben als Wildhüter und den Orden konzentrieren zu können. Aus unbekannten Gründen war es Dumbledore gelungen, den Halbriesen dazu zu überreden, noch ein Jahr zu unterrichten, bevor sie sich erneut damit beschäfti gen würden. Hagrid war kein Mitglied der Liga und Harry und er waren diesen Sommer noch nicht auf einander getroffen. Bill hatte ihn allerdings zur Hochzeit eingeladen, so das es interessant werden dürfte, wie es dem großen Mann gelingen würde, Harry auszu weichen, indem er ablehnte.

"Was ist mit unserem Bruder Charlie? Er wäre doch eine Möglichkeit." Der Minister er wähnte nun etwas, das Charlie nie erwähnt hatte.

"Oh, ihm war die Stelle noch vor Hagrid angeboten worden, nachdem Kettlebaum in Rente gegangen war. Der Schulrat hatte einige Mühe, Hagrid als Lehrer ernst zu nehmen…..nun ja, heutzutage noch immer, aber sie waren nicht gewillt, dem Vertrag mit Hagrid zuzustimmen, solange Dumbledore nicht noch andere Alternativen geprüft hatte. Dumbledore hatte damals das Recht nach seiner Planung Lehrer zu engagieren, aber es gab sicher einige Dinge, in die er sich nicht einmischen wollte. Dein Bruder hat übrigens umgehend abgelehnt, denn er war der Ansicht, das seine Arbeit mit den Drachen für ihn wichtiger sei." Charlie hatte seine geliebten Drachen nicht verlassen wollen, und sei es nur um seine jüngeren Geschwister zu unterrichten, aber er hatte es ihnen nicht gesagt, um ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzen. Rufus hatte dies allerdings nicht gewusst, weshalb der eine Weasley später in der Woche während der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur im Fuchsbau noch einiges zu hören bekommen würde.

"Haben sie einmal nach Umbridge in Azkaban gesehen? Wie geht es ihr?"

"Ron, unsere Lieblings-Ehemalige-Inquisitorin gewöhnt sich wirklich gut in Azkaban ein……..gut für uns, schlecht für sie. Laut den Berichten die ich bekomme, schreit sie lautstark nach Fudge. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wo Fudge ist." Die sagte er in einer eher emotionslosen Stimme, denn Ru fus wusste nicht, wem Harry etwas über die Hintergrün de gesagt hatte. Diese Gruppe bestand auch nur aus So phie, Fred, George und Drew……Drew allerdings auch nur, weil er Fudge früher einmal getroffen hatte, und das auch nur dank seiner Mutter. Harry würde es Rufus später in privatem Rahmen erklären.

"Wie lange wird sie wohl durchhalten?"

"Die Dementoren waren keine wirklichen Freunde von ihr, soweit ich gehört habe, so dass ich denke, das sie in ein oder zwei Jahren versterben wird. Sie hassen es, wenn man ihnen befiehlt, Jugendliche anzugreifen, als wenn sie Attentäter wären. Aber Leute wie sie stören sie nicht wirklich. Das Warum irritiert mich noch immer, aber ich beschwere mich nicht wirklich darüber."

"In welchem Haus waren sie? In welchem Haus war Dumbledore?"

"Ich war ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, im Jahrgang ab 1965. Ich war ein Jahr über den Weas ley-Eltern, und ich war einfach zu Alt, um irgend etwas mit den jungen Schülern anzu fangen…….keine Sorge, das war nur ein Scherz. Dumbledore war ein Hufflepuff, ob wohl der Jahrgang sehr zweifelhaft war. Er ist mindestens einhundert Jahre alt, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Wisst ihr, wir werden deutlich älter als die Muggel. Ich muss auch zugeben, das der alte Mann die Eigenschaften der vier Häuser in sich trägt, und das ist ei ner der Gründe, wieso Harry mich so sehr an ihn erinnert……..werde bitte nicht wütend, Harry sondern denk einfach darüber nach." Harry sah ihn nun mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an.

"Wieso sollte ich kein wirkliches Interesse am Amt des Ministers für Magie haben."

"Du wirst eines Tages ein guter Politiker, Harry. Aber im Ernst: Dumbledore ist absolut loyal, und damit eher ein Wesenszug für Hufflepuff. Aber gerade seine absolute Loyalität ist oft sein Problem, aber er ist einfach zu alt, um sein Denken zu ändern und ich werde ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Er ist so Stark und mutig wie ein Gryffindor, und das musste selbst Voldemort zugeben, und das tue ich ebenfalls. Er ist äußerst klug, ähnlich einem Ravenclaw, und ich denke ich muss dir nichts über seine Slytherin-Seite erzählen. Insge samt ist Harry ihm sehr ähnlich, wenn auch nicht in allen Dingen."

"Sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Minister."

"Ich habe durchaus meine Momente."

Die Diskussion wandte sich nun den Geschichten aus der Zeit des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemort zu, und wieso die meisten Todesser einer Gefangennahme entweder entkom men waren und geflohen waren, oder sie hatten einfach gesagt „Ich stand unter dem Im perius-Fluch".

"Der einzigst sichere Weg solche Dinge zu testen wäre das Veritaserum, und weder Fud ge, Bagnold noch McLaws würden je zustimmen. Ich denke McLaws machte sich mehr sorgen darum, was heraus kommen würde, während Fudge praktisch den Malfoys gehör te und das Bekanntwerden dieser Beziehung wohl nicht riskieren wollte. Wer weiss schon, was sich Bagnold dachte, obwohl ich ihr eigentlich dankbar für meine Beförde rung bin, und deshalb werde ich mich nicht im schlechten zu ihr äußern." Millicent Ba gnold war die Vorgängerin von Fudge gewesen, bevor sie sich weigerte, sich zur Wieder wahl zu stellen, und der Grund dafür war bis heute unbekannt. Selbst Fudge, hatte sich dazu unter Veritase rum vor seiner Gedächtnisanpassung nicht äußern können, und Sarah Westbrook hatte definitiv diese Frage gestellt. Bagnold lebte heutzutage in Irland und war hin und wieder Gastlektorin an der Mi chael Collins School, deren Schulleiter ein en ger Freund von ihr war. Lafayette McLaws war während des Zwischenfalls in Godric's Hollow der Minister gewesen, obwohl er es später Dumbledore überließ, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Er war später aus „gesundheitlichen Gründen" zurück getreten, wobei er ein deutig Probleme dabei hatte, dies mit ernster Stimme zu sagen. McLaws war derzeit der Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie an der Maple Leaf School of Magic in Kanada, und er äußerte sich sehr selten zu seiner früheren, politischen Karriere, wobei die wenigsten Lehrerkollegen und Schüler davon überhaupt wussten.

"Hätte Fudge damit durchkommen können? Seine Weigerung, irgend etwas zu machen, muss wirklich frustrierend gewesen sein."

"Fudge hätte es mit sehr viel Glück und viel Bemühen umgehen können. Wisst ihr, der Mann stand keineswegs auf der dunklen Seite, sondern seine Seite hieß "Tue Garnichts". Es war nur so, das diese Einstellung sich sehr zum Vorteil von Malfoy und seinen Freun den auswirkte, anstatt zu Gunsten von Dumbledore. Wenn man derart in seiner Nähe ar beitet wie wir ist es schwer zu sagen, wo seine Sympathien liegen, und in diesem Fall war er einfach nur Faul und selbstgefällig, aber keineswegs gefährlich. War es frustrierend, unter ihm zu arbeiten? Absolut, insbesondere, seit Amelia die offizielle Linie fast über schritt, als sie sagte, das Regeln nun einmal Regeln sind, und das der Minister zumindest etwas Vertrauen verdiene. Es erscheint mir jetzt sehr unwirtlich sich zu beschweren, denn ich profitiere von dieser Politik, aber damals war es sehr nervig."

Rufus erzählte nun einige Erlebnisse aus dem ersten Krieg mit Voldemort, und erzählte danach, in einer gekürzten Form, wie er, Travis Biller, und Sarah Westbrook über die Jahre hinweg ein so eingespieltes Team wurden……sie waren bereits seit sechs Jahren als Team verbunden, bevor Bagnold Rufus zwangsbeförderte, während Rob Graham sei nen Platz übernahm. Insgesamt waren es sehr interessante drei Stunden, in denen sie er fuhren, wie das Ministerium funktionierte, aber auch, wie es in der Vergangenheit funk tionierte, und es verdeutlichte die Möglichkeiten der Zukunft. Es war zwar nicht Teil des offiziellen Trainingsprogramms, da Rufus offiziell nicht daran teilnahm, aber er erkannte durchaus die Gelegenheit, sich besser mit den Jugendlichen zu verstehen, welche in naher Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle in der Zukunft des Landes spielen würden, sei es in der Wirt schaft bei Fred, George, Lee und Harry; in akademischer Sicht bei Neville und Hermine; in sportlicher Sicht bei Harry und Angelina; In den Medien bei Luna und Alicia; sowie im Ministerium selbst bei Ron und Ginny. Die Amerikaner waren hier die unbekannte Größe, und Rufus war erstaunt darüber, das Harry in den Noten innerhalb der Gruppe eher im unteren Drittel stand, obwohl Harry und Drew mögliche kommende Auroren wa ren……und der Minister war noch immer der Ansicht, das Harry nach dem Ende seiner Quidditch-Karriere den Auroren eines Ministeriums beitreten würde, denn ihm gefiel die se Arbeit scheinbar einfach zu sehr, als wenn er nur von der Seitenlinie aus zusehen könnte, insbesondere, wenn Voldemort wieder aktiver würde, was unvermeidbar war.

Und noch etwas, das man nicht übersehen durfte: Rufus besaß keine eigenen Kinder, und es gefiel ihm durchaus hier als Mentor zu fungieren, insbesondere in einer so grundver schiedenen Gruppe wie hier. Er hatte wirklich sehr viel Spaß an seiner Arbeit, und einige Beziehungen in seiner Jugend hatten ihm recht schnell gezeigt, das seine üblichen 90 Stunden in der Woche im Büro sich nicht ohne weiteres mit einer Familie vereinen lie ßen.

Er stand nun auf, um zu gehen und Harry brachte ihn zur Eingangstür.

"Herr Minister, vielen Dank das sie hier waren, ich hoffe das sie wissen, das sie jederzeit hier willkommen sind, oder an jedem anderen Ort wo ich lebe." Rufus war wirklich posi tiv überrascht von dieser Aussage, und lächelte. Er würde später noch etwas sehr starkes für Travis kaufen, da es Travis war, der ihm diese Allianz mit Harry nahe gelegt hatte.

"Danke sehr, Harry, es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht mit dir und deinen Freunden zu sammen. Ich bin mir sicher, das wir uns nächsten Monat des öfteren sehen werden und dann natürlich noch auf Bill's Hochzeit."

"Das wird sicher eine wilde Sache, und ich werde mich anschließend mit Dumbledore treffen. Nehmen sie sich bitte auch etwas Zeit, da ich sie gerne als Zeugen dabei hätte." Rufus und Travis hatten übrigens um 10 Galleonen gewettet, das Harry vielleicht Dumb ledore direkt nach St. Mungo's schicken würde, wobei Biller davon ausging, das Dumble dore alles versuchen würde, um einen Kampf zu verhindern, und vielleicht sogar soweit gehen würde, regelrecht auf die Knie vor Harry zu fallen. Rufus ging davon aus, das der alte Mann nicht in der Lage wäre, sich zurück zu halten, und versuchen würde, Harry wieder zu bevormunden und das solange, bis Harry anfangen würde, mit Flüchen zu ant worten.

"Ich würde das um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen."

"Würde es sie stören, mir noch eine eher private Frage zu beantworten?"

"Habe ich nicht den ganzen Abend über deine Fragen beantwortet?" Heh heh.

"Nun, das ist selbst für meine Freunde nicht so einfach offensichtlich. Sie müssen darauf nicht antworten, aber………wer ist ihr Informant in Hogwarts?" Rufus' Lächeln erschien nun erneut, während er darüber nachdachte.

"Was lässt dich glauben, das ich einen habe?"

"Woher wüssten sie sonst, das das Shepherd versucht, McGonagall in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?"

"Das hast du also mitbekommen? Nun, Harry, mein Informant in Hogwarts ist niemand anderes als Shepherd, wobei sein Vater ein Zimmerkamerad von Bruce Lovegood und mir war, dem einzigsten Gryffindor in seiner weitläufigen Familie, denn der Rest war im mer in Slytherin. Ich bin der Pate von zwei Personen in dieser Welt, und Maya Biller ist bei weitem die jüngste davon." Es ergab nun alles einen Sinn für Harry, und so musste er nun lächeln.

"Oh je."

"Er mag damals genauso wie ich kein sehr gerade aus denkender Mensch gewesen sein, aber keine unlogische Wahl für deinen Freund. Für mich durchaus vorteilhaft, aber nicht unbedingt für deinen Freund."

"Das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

"Nein, definitiv nicht, Harry. Aber gibt es noch irgend etwas das du wissen möchtest?" Nun machte es regelrecht "Pling" in Harry's Kopf.

"Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Dobby!"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Bitte hole das Bild, das Winky gestern gemacht hat."

"Sofort, Harry."

Er kehrte wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Bild zurück. Harry reichte es nun an Ru fus.

"Gehört dieser hier zu euren Leuten? Er verfolgte uns gestern in Muggel-London. Er hat uns mit keinen Zaubern oder so belegt, und kam uns auch nicht wirklich zu nahe. Aber Dobby und Winky sagen, das er uns fast den ganzen Tag über verfolgte." Rufus betrach tete das Bild kurz, schüttelte aber dabei immer wieder den Kopf.

"Nein, Harry, er ist keiner von uns, und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, das er einer der To desser ist, die uns bekannt sind. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich es an mich nehme?"

"Sicher, ich habe auch noch eine Kopie bei mir."

"Gut, ich werde dies mit Travis besprechen und ihn bitten, es sich anzuschauen. Ich habe allerdings direkt zwei mögliche Theorien."

Harry unterbrach ihn keinen Augenblick lang, aber die Theorien waren einfach zu erken nen.

"Er ist entweder ein Todesser oder ein Mitglied des Ordens." Hier nickte der Minister.

"Ich werde vermutlich weit mehr von den Todessern lernen, und Dumbledore weiss durchaus, das sie ihn absetzen würden, wenn er sich nicht korrekt benimmt."

"Und da hätten sie auch recht, denn ich habe es praktisch an jede Wand in Hogwarts ge klebt und veröffentlicht. Was nun geschehen mag dürfte sehr interessant werden."

"Wohl wahr. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Harry, und viele Dank für die Pizza und die Unterhaltung."

"Gute Nacht, Herr Minister." Rufus ging nun hinaus und reiste per Portschlüssel nach Hause, denn er wohnte in der Nähe von Notting Hill. Harry ging nun wieder hinein und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Die Lage war regelrecht eskaliert.

Die Zwillinge und Ron und Hermione standen einander gegenüber, wobei aber noch nie mand seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Harry hatte bei diesem Anblick kein gutes Ge fühl.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Ihr wusstet, das ich nur fünf Minuten weg bin……." Hermi ne sah ihn mit kaum verdecktem Hass an, etwas, das ihn aus unbekannten Gründen eher amüsierte.

"Deine besten Freunde haben gerade Ron und mich zum Duell heraus gefordert." Harry überraschte nun alle, als er anfing zu lachen, weshalb die anderen grinsen mussten……..nicht, das es die angespannte Stimmung aufgelockert hätte.

"Das habt ihr nicht." Fred und George hatten auf eine derartige Reaktion von ihm ge hofft, und Ron schien genauso überrascht wie Harry es war……und genauso hatten es die Zwillinge geplant.

"Das haben wir in der Tat. Wir wissen, das sie keine Gegner für dich sind, aber ich denke der Rest hätte Interesse daran zu sehen, wie weit sie sind." Hermine trat nun in Richtung der Zwillinge vor, wobei sie sich sicher war, das Harry einen Angriff auf sie verhindern würde.

"Ihr habt auf diesen Moment gewartet, oder? Es ist nicht genug, das ihr Ron und mich permanent schlecht macht. nein, jetzt müsst ihr euch noch dadurch beweisen, das ihr ge gen uns kämpft? Sicher, ihr habt Todesser und Werwölfe getötet, aber trotzdem braucht ihr die Genugtuung hier, oder?" George wich keinen Millimeter zurück, senkte aber leicht seine Stimme.

"Hey, Hermine, solch ein Hass und eine Abneigung von dir. Es ist fast so, als wenn du Angst hättest." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war einfach fassungslos.

"Vor solchen Typen wie euch? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich weiss nur, das es kein Kampf zwei gegen zwei würde. Sobald ihr zu verlieren droht…….." Nun betrat sie eher gefährli chen Boden, dessen war sich Hermine bewusst. Harry trat nun zwischen beiden, während Ron sich bisher völlig heraus gehalten hatte.

"Hey es reicht, übertreibt es nicht. Wir können es auch ohne Feindseligkeiten lösen. Jene, die etwas von dieser Herausforderung schon vor mehr als fünf Minuten wussten, heben bitte die Hand." Nun hoben nur die Zwillinge sowie Angelina und Alicia die Hand. Harry war durchaus erleichtert, das die "Verschwörung" nicht weiter gegangen war, als bei den Zwillingen und ihren Freundinnen, und drehte sich zu Hermine um.

"Also gut, Hermine bist du zufrieden, das dies keine geplante Sache war?"

"Nein, das bin ich nicht, obwohl ich dir zumindest glaube, das du nichts davon wusstest. Das muss endlich aufhören, Harry, diese Verdachtsmomente und das Misstrauen, unter dem Ron und ich zu Leiden haben, nur weil wir in der Nähe von Dumbledore stehen. Ginny's ist auch oft in der Nähe von Dumbledore, denn sie ist eine Präfektin und trotz dem vertraust du ihr!" Es war in der Tat so, das Harry Ginny deutlich mehr vertraute als Hermine und Ron, aber nicht gravierend mehr, obwohl Dumbledore hier erneut der Grund war. Ginny kam ihm aber nun zuvor.

"Hey es reicht, lasst mich bitte aus dem ganzen heraus." Hermine drehte sich nun zu ihr um.

"Natürlich, du ziehst meine witzigen Brüder jenen vor, welche für fünf Jahre in Hogwarts auf dich aufgepasst haben." Die junge Frau rollte nur mit ihren Augen.

"Nur du könntest eine derartige Schlussfolgerung aus meinem Satz ziehen, Hermine. Du bist doch nur wütend, weil du nicht mehr die Kontrolle hast, denn nun bleibt dir nur noch Ron, und nicht mehr Ron und Harry."

"Ich muss niemanden kontrollieren, Ginny, und das weißt du."

"Ich weiss gar nichts in dieser Beziehung, und Ron ist vermutlich der zurückhaltendste Junge in dieser Beziehung in der Geschichte von Hogwarts!" Ron hatte noch immer nichts gesagt, genauso wie irgend einer der anderen, aber insbesondere Ron sah keinen Sinn darin, sich einzumischen..

"Ron kann tun und lassen was er will, und niemand weiss das besser als er." Selbst Her mine war sich allerdings dessen nicht so sicher, und Harry war nun der Meinung, das ganze beenden zu müssen.

"Es reicht. Um das einmal klar zu stellen, es wird sich hier im Haus NICHT duelliert…….zumindest nicht wegen so etwas belanglosem wie einer Beleidigung oder derartigem. Hermine, jeder weiss, das Ron eher die untergeordnete Rolle in eurer Bezie hung spielt, aber solange er damit klar kommt, ist das für mich in Ordnung. Und neben bei, die beiden ärgern mich häufiger als ihr beiden es getan habt, nur das ihr es nicht je den Tag mitbekommt. Ginny, niemand zwingt dich dazu, dich für die Zwillinge oder Ron oder anders zu entscheiden. Zwillinge, auch für euch gilt, KEINE DUELLE. Ron, du musst dich nicht im Kampf beweisen, du hast bereits zwei mal gegen Todesser gekämpft und dich mehr als nur achtsam geschlagen. Wir werden uns besser den Rest des Monats vertragen, oder ihr bekommt es mit mir zu tun, und ihr wisst denke ich das, keiner von euch gegen mich zu zweit ankommen kann, außer einer von euch ist Drew und ihr habt sehr viel Glück. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!" Niemand schien der Meinung zu sein, das er sich unklar ausgedrückt hatte, und selbst die Zwillinge schienen dieser Meinung zu sein.

"Gut, allerdings ist das ärgern in einfacher Form erlaubt, und sogar erwünscht……..aber die nächste Person die jemanden massiv verärgert? Nun dann wird Dobby euer Bett ein wenig verkleinern, und zwar während ihr euch darin befindet!" Dobby stand durch Zufall neben Harry, denn die Diskussion hatte ihn aus reiner Neugier hier her geholt, und man sah wie er heftig nickte………trotz der Tatsache das er nicht wusste, was Harry mit sei ner Aussage genau gemeint hatte. Die amerikanischen Jugendlichen versuchten verzwei felt, sich heraus zu halten, wobei die sechs durchaus ihre Meinung dazu hatten, und sie sahen alle zu Drew, als Harry ihn erwähnte.

Harry bat nun Fred und George ihm in die Küche zu folgen, während die anderen ihren normalen Abendtätigkeiten nachgingen………was in der Regel Fernsehen bedeutete. Nachdem sie in der Küche waren:

"Was zur Hölle habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

"Ach komm schon, Harry, es war doch nur etwas Spaß." Oh je, dachte Harry.

"Auf welchem Planeten könnt ihr beiden die beiden in Ruhe lassen? Ich weiss es, und die anderen wissen es auch, abgesehen vermutlich von Hermine. Ihr beiden macht man che Dinge leider immer komplizierter, weil ihr genau wisst, das eure Eltern sich auf Ron's Seite stellen würden, wenn ihr ihn in die Krankenstation bringen würdet." Soweit hatten sie noch nicht gedacht.

"Wir würden ihn nicht soweit misshandeln, das er nach St. Mungo's."

"Äh nun ja, und was ist, wenn seine teilweise vorhandene Frustration überhand nimmt und er irgend etwas anstellt? Ihr würdet auch dann nicht auf irgend eine Weise reagieren?"

"Nun gut, ich denke wir verstehen was du meinst. Ich möchte aber trotzdem anmerken, das wir Hermine in irgend einer Weise in die richtige Richtung stoßen sollten." Harry sah sich kurz um, um zu sehen, ob sie abgesehen von Winky alleine in der Küche waren, welche sich allerdings eindeutig aus der Diskussion heraus hielt.

"Ich finde die Idee auch nicht unbedingt abwegig, aber es sollte weder durch euch beiden oder mich geschehen." Sie ahnten nun, worauf es hinaus lief.

"Drew oder Sophie?"

"Sophie wäre durchaus wohl bereit es zu übernehmen, soweit ich sie verstand. Drew wür de Hermine direkt auseinander nehmen, und sie könnte nichts dagegen tun, da er schnel ler und stärker ist als sie. Sophie würde zumindest dem indirekten Eindruck nach ihr ebenbürtig sein."

"Wobei niemand Mrs. "Ich kann nichts falsch machen" sagen würde, das du Sophie in der Freizeit trainierst."

"Hört bitte auf sie so zu nennen, das hilft nicht gerade. Wisst ihr, ich möchte euch nicht den Spaß verderben, aber wir müssen noch eine Zeit lang den Frieden bewahren. Sobald die Schule wieder beginnt, werdet ihr die beiden vorläufig nicht wieder sehen, weshalb es egal ist."

"So wie der kleine Ron kein Wort sagte?" Harry hatte dies durchaus bemerkt und es irri tierte ihn doch ziemlich.

"Glaubt ihr, er würde ein Duell mit euch beiden riskieren?"

"Wir würden zustimmen, allerdings würde es seinem Stolz einen ziemlichen Schlag ver setzen, gerade durch uns oder vor unseren Augen derart fertig gemacht zu werden."

"Dann lasst ihn bitte vorerst in Ruhe, er hat sich die letzte Woche wirklich ruhig und ver nünftig verhalten, und ich möchte nicht riskieren das es sich ändert."

"Ja, Boss."

"Geht klar, Lord Potter."

Beide grinsten, während sie dies sagten, und Harry war durchaus ehrlich als er sagte, das sie ihn öfter ärgerten, als die anderen. Bevor sie wieder hinaus gingen, sagten beide leise etwas zu ihm.

"Wie wirst du es schaffen, das Sophie sich mit Hermine duelliert?" Harry grinste nun.

"Travis ist ein wichtiger Teil dieses Plans. Es wird ein faires Duell, das meine Freundin ohne Probleme gewinnen wird."

"Freunde in wichtigen Positionen, das ist immer gut." Sie gingen wieder in das Wohn zimmer, und Harry atmete tief durch und bedeutete nun Ron und Hermine ihm zu folgen. Wieder zurück in die Küche.

"Also gut, sie werden euch beiden in Ruhe lassen, auf mein Bitten hin, denn ich bezwei fele das sie es sonst täten. Ich muss aber auch euch beiden darum bitten, sie nicht mehr als absolut nötig zu reizen." Hermine schien sich wieder in eine Diskussion darüber hin ein steigern zu wollen, als Ron ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte.

"Lass es bitte, Hermine, die Zwillinge sind einfach sie selbst, egal was man macht."

"Das ist aber trotzdem nicht in Ordnung, sie sind deine Brüder." Ron zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

"Sie behandeln mich derzeit echt fair und gerecht, und du hast keine Brüder, Hermine, so das es schwerer für dich ist, es zu verstehen. Ich habe dank ihnen einen wirklich gut be zahlten Sommerjob, und sie sind die meiste Zeit über durchaus fair und gut auszuhalten. Sicher, sie kommen mit Ginny besser aus, aber sie ist auch das einzigste Mädchen zu Hause, und jeder mag sie in irgend einer Form. Ach zur Hölle, sogar ich ziehe sie den Zwillingen vor…..sag ihr das bitte aber nicht, Harry." 'Sag ihm oder ihr bitte nicht das ich das gesagt habe' war ein Satz den Harry bereits öfter von den Weasley's gehört hatte. Es störte ihn aber nicht wirklich, denn es machte ihm durchaus Spaß, hin und wieder als Friedensstifter zu fungieren.

"Das werde ich nicht, Ron, keine Sorge."

"Wer glaubst du, hätte das Duell gewonnen, wenn es dazu gekommen wäre?" Ron stellte hier die Frage, aber Harry's Antwort erfolgte, während er Hermine direkt ansah.

"Die beiden, und das wissen auch alle. Nun, ich streite nicht deine Fähigkeiten im Kampf ab, und ich meinte genau das, was ich über dich Ron sagte………aber Fred und George haben einfach mehr Kampferfahrung als ihr beiden, und Luna, Neville, Ginny, und mei nen amerikanischen Freunden fehlt derzeit genau diese. Es ist etwas, das man nur durch Erfahrung lernen kann, und der Kampf in der Ministeriumsabteilung reichte dafür noch nicht aus, denn wir hatten dort mehr Glück als Erfahrung. Fred und George können in einen Kampf geraten und wissen trotzdem direkt, was zu tun ist. Ich will damit nicht sa gen, das ihr nicht auch die nötige Erfahrung sammeln könnt, aber die habt ihr noch nicht…….und ich hoffe, das diese Erfahrung niemals absolut nötig sein wird. Solange ihr nicht erneut vor Wut die Zauberstäbe auf einander richtet, ist die Sache für mich damit beendet." Der erstaunlich einsichtige Ron nickte nun.

"Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht. Irgendwie mag ich deine amerikanischen Freunde, Harry, und das meine ich ernst. Warrick irritiert mich zwar noch etwas, aber irgendwie beruht das bis zu einem gewissen Grad auf Gegenseitigkeit und auf meine Reaktion hin lächelt er meist oder lacht leise." Eines von Harry's eher grauen Haaren, von denen er ein paar hatte, nahm wieder seine normale Haarfarbe an, als er das hörte.

"Er ist ein wirklich witziger Typ, und ich hoffte, das ihr beiden mit einander klar kämt. Wann werden Drew und du euer großes Schachspiel haben?"

"Wir haben neulich mehrmals gegen einander gespielt, und er besiegte mich ganz knapp im ersten Spiel, bevor ich ihn im zweiten besiegte. Nun ja, ich merke, das ihr beiden re den müsst also werde ich mir ein weiteres Dr. Pepper holen und wieder zum Fernseher gehen. Wo auch immer du das Zeug gefunden hast, Harry…….es übertrifft den Kürbis saft um Welten. Allerdings bekommt es laut Hermine meinen Zähnen nicht gut." Hermi ne war nun einmal die Tochter von Zahnärzten und musste deshalb nun lächeln. Er küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, nahm sich seinen Drink und ging hinaus.

"Du musst dich über manche Dinge wirklich beruhigen, Hermine, seien es eingebildete oder reale." Sie überraschte ihn nun wirklich indem sie ihm zustimmte.

"Ich weiss, und es tut mir Leid. Ich mag Fred und George einfach nicht und genauso we nig die Art wie sie manchen Leuten gegenüber sich verhalten."

"Sie sind wie eine Nadel, und ich bin bei dir." Die Zwillinge hatten Hermine immer ge nau gleich behandelt, so wie jetzt auch, weshalb Harry ahnte, das sie nicht alles sagte, was sie gewollt hätte.

"Sag mir bitte nur eine Sache, Harry."

"Und was?"

"Sieh mir bitte direkt an und sag mir, das dein fehlendes Vertrauen in mich und Ron ein zig und allein an Dumbledore liegt." Er tat wie erbeten, obwohl dies eher eine Grauzone war.

"Mein fehlendes Vertrauen in dich und Ron liegt einzig und alleine an eurer Nähe zu Dumbledore. Er hat dich bereits einmal praktisch geistig vergewaltigt oder? Hast nicht du mir geschrieben, das du dies aber erst später bemerktest?" Ihr letzter Verteidigungsver such brach nun unter diesen kleinen, sanften Angriffen zusammen und sie gab nach.

"Also gut, und ich weiss durchaus, das ich ihn nicht aus meinem Geist fern halten kann."

"Weniger als ein Jahr, Hermine, mehr nicht. Und nebenbei denke ich nicht, werde ich nicht irgend welche großen Dinge unternehmen, sobald ich wieder in Michigan bin. Ich werde mich auf die Schule, Quidditch und Sophie konzentrieren." Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, dachte er dabei.

"Und deine Allianz mit unserem Minister?"

"Das auch, und deshalb werde ich im Schnitt einmal im Monat hier sein. Und es wird zu Weihnachten erneut ein Fest geben, entweder hier oder im Fuchsbau."

"Ohne das Ron durch die Gegend gewirbelt wird, hoffe ich?" Harry war es wirklich Leid, das diese Sache jedes mal wieder hervor geholt wurde.

"Ohne seinen Bruder derart anzugehen, hoffe ich?" Sie hatte genügend Selbstbewusst sein, um irritiert drein zu schauen.

"Er weiss, das er das nicht wieder tun darf, und er wusste es noch bevor ich es ihm sagen konnte." Harry kicherte nun.

"Du bist eine der klügsten Personen die ich kenne, Hermine, aber die Tatsache, das dir die Hintergründe deiner eigenen Partnerschaft so entgehen irritiert mich." Hermine waren sie durchaus nicht entgangen, aber aus Sorge über Ron's Reaktion und der Unwille, dies zuzugeben, ließ sie es ignorieren.

"Willst du damit sagen, das du nicht der Herrscher der Gruppe bist?"

"Ja genau das meine ich. Ich bin der Chef der Abteilung für Streiche und Unternehmun gen Außerhalb, aber mehr nicht. Du erlebst mich meist zu der Zeit wo diese beiden Auf gabenbereiche betroffen sind."

"Oh ja."

"Frag doch einen von ihnen, Hermine, sie werden dir das selbe sagen."

"Sie würden sich immer auf deine Seite stellen, da bin ich mir sicher. So wie sie alle dich ansehen."

"Das liegt daran das sie hier in meinem Revier sind, zumindest theoretisch, denn ich war viele Jahre lang nicht mehr hier. Außerdem bin ich derjenige, der Rufus und Travis kennt, obwohl sie alle Travis kennen. Glaub mir bitte, wenn ich dir dies sage, Hermine, denn wenn wir in Chicago oder Indianapolis sind, bin ich derjenige, der ihnen folgt und nicht anders herum." Sie kam nun auf ein Thema zu sprechen, über das sich alle Jugend lichen die im Ministerium mit waren, insgeheim bereits gefragt hatten.

"Was ist mit dir und Sophie? Werde ich im kommenden Frühling eine Einladung zur Hochzeit erhalten?"

"Ich bin jetzt 16 Jahre alt, Hermine."

"Mrs. Weasley war bei ihrer Hochzeit 18 Jahre alt, genau wie Mr. Weasley." Anders als Harry und die Amerikaner nannte sie die beiden noch immer nicht beim Vornamen.

"Sie kannten sich da bereits viele Jahre lang, Hermine, und ich kenne Sophie gerade ein mal ein knappes Jahr. Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr, und ich bin mir sicher, das wir heiraten werden……nun, nächsten Sommer wäre durchaus denkbar. Und nebenbei kommt ja noch die Heirat der Zwillinge, und das ist mehr als genug für ein Jahr." Hermine zuckte bei dem Gedanken an das Spektakel der WWW-Heirat deutlich zusammen. Harry und So phie hatten das Thema Heirat im übrigen mehrmals angesprochen, und während beide ei ner Meinung waren, das sie sich liebten, so wollten sie doch bis zu zum Erwachsenenalter mit der Heirat warten. Harry's derzeitige Pläne sahen vor, das diese Heirat für den 31. Dezember 1999 geplant war, und er plante, das Ja-Wort genau Punkt Mitternacht des neuen Jahrtausends zu sagen. Wie Hermine bereits gesagt hatte, mochte er solche symbo lischen Momente immer mehr.

"Da wird gerade von Hochzeiten reden, wie sieht es bei dir und Ron aus? Ihr beiden seit immerhin drei sehr lange Wochen länger ein Paar als Sophie und ich." Dieser Frage konnte sie nun nicht mehr entgehen, nachdem sie es zuerst angesprochen hatte, und ihre Antwort war sehr ehrlich.

"Ich weiss es nicht, ich denke, das er mich zu Weihnachten fragen wird."

"Und deine Antwort wird was sein………"

"Natürlich „JA", denn ich liebe Ron über alles, und ich weiss, das unser Leben einfach Ideal verlaufen wird." Harry überraschte sie nun, weil er sie sanft umarmte.

"Ich weiss das dies der Fall sein wird, Hermine, und ich werde ebenfalls bei der Feier da bei sein und euch zu jubeln."

"Du wirst direkt neben Ron stehen, keine Sorge, Harry." Harry beendete nun die Umar mung und ging wieder fort, wobei er sich seine Dose Dr. Pepper nahm.

"Das wäre genial, wenn das passieren würde." Er ging nun wieder zu dem Rest in das Wohnzimmer, und nachdem sie sich ebenfalls ein Snapple genommen hatte, kam sie zu ihm herüber…………..die Zwillinge und sie waren bei Leibe nicht in allen Dingen unter schiedlicher Meinung. Sie wollte eigentlich Harry über seine Allianz mit Rufus ausfra gen, aber er schien das Thema immer wieder zu ignorieren, wenn auch auf sehr höfliche Weise.

Während der nächsten Wochen spielten sich die Dinge immer besser auf einander ein, und es gab keine weiteren Probleme. Hermi ne weigerte sich zwar noch immer, WWW zu Nahe zu kommen, und weigerte sich außerdem, alleine mit den Zwillingen in einem Raum zu sein, aber sie hielt sich sonst zurück. Die Zwillinge wiederum winkten ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit freundlich zu, hielten sich aber ansonsten zurück. Der Laden lief der zeit immer besser, da alle außer Hermine und Alicia, welche derzeit das Jahr über als Praktikantin beim Tagespropheten arbeitete, aushalf. Es stellte sich heraus, das Luna und Sophie ein erstaunliches Talent für die Herstellung der Sprechenden Tattoos hatten, und sie kamen kaum mit der Produktion nach. Warrick und Drew waren Experten für die Sümpfe, während der Rest ebenfalls ein Spezialgebiet für sich entdeckte. Sophie und Claudia freuten sich sehr über den Verdienst dieser Arbeiten, denn nun hatten sie für ihre Ausflüge in die Flackter Alley im Herbst deutlich mehr Spielraum, und die Zwillinge hat ten den Amerikanern versichert, das, sollten sie während des Schuljahres ein paar Stun den sich dazu verdienen, dies durchaus möglich war. Die Vorräte wurden immer größer, und die Zwillinge waren nun in der Lage, sich auf die Entwicklung neuer Artikel zu kon zentrieren.

Eine ihrer neuesten Entwicklungen war der Ventriloquist Schwamm. Der Schwamm, und es war in der Tat ein kleiner Muggelschwamm, der mit Zaubern versehen worden war, funktionierte in einer Entfernung von bis zu 5 Metern von der Person die ihn benutzte. Es war ein recht kompliziertes Produkt, aber es funktionierte problemlos, und insbesondere Neville und Ginny freuten sich darauf, Filch damit ärgern zu können. Die beiden, gefolgt von Luna und Dean, planten die ursprüngliche Karte der Herumtreiber öfter als bisher bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu verwenden, denn sie war bisher eher nutzlos gewesen, dank des Verhaltens von Ron. Harry sah die daraus resultierenden Möglichkeiten eben falls, und so würde der erste Schultag sicher sehr interessant werden. So etwas wäre si cher auch ideal für Marty und Keisha, Warrick's jüngere Cousins, welche diesen Sommer in Great Lakes eingeschult würden…….sobald die Formalität mit ihren Briefen erledigt war natürlich.

Eine weitere Erfindung war das „Äußere Unterhaltungs-Kaugummi", bei dem derjenige, das das Kaugummi aß, jene Dinge, die er oder sie sagte in einer Art Blase um sich herum schweben. Fred hatte diese Idee gehabt, als er die Foxtrot-Comicsammung von Sophie gesehen hatte, gehabt und diese dann mit den Zaubern der Schnelle-Schreibe-Feder kom biniert. Es funktionierte erstaunlich gut, und es passte sich sogar an die Sprachgeschwin digkeit des Sprechers an. Kurioserweise schickten sie mehrere an Professor Ziegler in Great Lakes, den Lehrer, der in ihrer Klasse am meisten redete, und er schickte ihnen einen sehr positiven Bericht zurück, und bat um die Übersendung einer größeren Menge dieses Produkts, sobald es marktreif war.

Das Training lief aus ihrer Sicht sehr gut und problemlos. Außer Harry, Neville, Luna,

und Ginny hatten alle ihren Apparationstest bestanden, und sie apparierten alle gemein sam in den Fuchsbau, als sie sich am Mittwoch zum Essen trafen. Die vier jüngsten, wenn man so will, würden ihre Prüfungen am 31. des Monats ablegen, jenem Tag, an dem die große Party in den Hollow's steigen würde und der auch den letzten Tag von Harry und den Amerikanern in England bilden würde. Nur Neville hatte noch Probleme beim Apparieren, aber bei seinen Fortschritten würde auch er zu diesem Termin für die Prüfung bereit sein.

Harry, der als einzigster von ihnen jeden Tag Training hatte, bemerkte immer mehr, das er es vorzog, mit Lucy Deakins und Rob Graham zusammen zu arbeiten. Letzterer war der Spezialist für waffenlosen Kampf, und Lucy Deakins war die Chefin der Forschungs abteilung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er erfuhr sehr viel darüber, die die meisten Todesser sich im Kampf verhielten, aber auch wie dies in der Öffentlichkeit ab lief. Lucy Deakins, eine freundliche Frau Mitte 40, war eine jener Aurorinnen gewesen, welche Lestranges und Barty Crouch Jr. Gefangen genommen hatte. Moody mochte wäh rend des Kampfes ein paar Teile seines Körpers, insbesondere seiner Nase verloren ha ben, aber sie hatte in diesem Kampf eine derart schwere Beinverletzung erlitten, das sie derart stark humpelte, das sie nicht länger als Aurorin diensttauglich war. Aus diesem Grund arbeitete sie nun in der Forschung und im Nachrichtendienstlichen Bereich, und Harry saugte praktisch alles auf, was sie ihm erzählte. Dies war der Teil des Trainings, der Harry am meisten gefiel, und egal, welche Klassen er auch sonst in der Universität belegen würde, so stand für ihn doch fest, das er seinen Abschluss in Geschichte machen würde.

Dienstag, 15. Juli 1997

Früher Morgen

The Hollow

Es war der Tag, an dem die Prüfungsergebnisse für unsere amerikanischen Freunde er scheinen würden, und die Nerven aller waren während der Zeit bei WWW und während des Trainings stark angespannt. Fred und George würden ihre NEWT-Resultate bekom men, und es überraschte sie durchaus, das sie sich irgendwie doch auf diese freuten. Es schien so, als wenn sie doch mehr auf das Ergebnis gespannt waren, als sie je gedacht hätten. Die jüngeren würden außerdem ihre Ergebnisse in den Klassen erfahren, und wie diese in der Muggelwelt aussehen würden. Später am Abend würde dann das erste Tref fen stattfinden, in dem über die möglichen Colleges entschieden würde, wobei auch die Briten eingeladen wurden um ihre Meinung kund zu tun, obwohl nur Hermine wirklich ahnte, worüber sie reden würden. Dieser Abend würde auch der letzte von Jonas sein, denn er würde um 1 Uhr nachts mittels Portschlüssel abreisen, so das er das Quodpot-Camp in New York problemlos erreichen konnte, das am nächsten Tag beginnen würde.

Die Noten für die drei oberen Jahrgänge, fünftes, sechstes und siebtes Schuljahr, wurden in Great Lakes und im magischen amerikanischen Schulsystem generell gemeinsam her aus gegeben. Dies hatte den Hintergrund, den Fünftklässlern die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre OWL-Resultate direkt zu erhalten, so das sie genügend Zeit haben würden, sich ihre neuen Fächer auszusuchen; die Sechstklässler hatten so ausreichend Zeit, sich für eine mögliche Muggel-Universität zu entscheiden………und die Siebtklässler hatten so genü gend Zeit, alles Revue passieren zu lassen. Praktisch jeder Beruf im magischen Bereich in Amerika setzte einen Universitätsabschluss voraus, da sie sicherstellen wollten, das die jungen Menschen auch Erfahrungen in dem Leben außerhalb der magischen Gemein schaft gesammelt hatten. Nur die Aurorenakademie bildete hier eine Ausnahme, obwohl auch sie den jungen Menschen, welche die Akademie erfolgreich abschlossen, die Mög lichkeit boten, das College in Teilzeit zu besuchen……man könnte es den magischen Schuldschein nennen. Mitchell Baylor hatte über dieses Programm die Marquette Univer sity besucht, obwohl es derzeit so aussah, als wenn Drew genau den anderen Weg wählen würde, was im übrigen auch möglich war.

Dobby war angewiesen worden, um Punkt 10 Uhr Morgens in dem Büro von Professor Murray zu erscheinen, um ihre Umschläge abzuholen, und er erschien auch auf die Se kunde genau pünktlich. Karl und Lisa Aylesworth besaßen noch keinen Koffer von An thony Hook, aber dies würde Harry während des kommenden Monats erledigen, weshalb Dobby mehrmals über den Atlantik sprang, ähnlich den Portschlüssel-Reisen der Weas leys…….nur das er keinen Portschlüssel benötigte, und das seine Ruhepausen in der Re gel nur knapp fünf Minuten dauerten, anstatt gut einer Stunde. Dobby war durch das Sys tem der Koffer recht faul geworden, aber er machte solche Aktionen gerne hin und wie der. Er kehrte um 17:30 Uhr in den Laden zurück, und bald darauf waren alle in den Hol low's, und warteten auf die Nachrichten, darunter auch Molly, Arthur, und Bill. Die drei ältesten Weasleys kamen als letzte an, wobei Harry Bill mehrere Portschlüssel gegeben hatte, damit er jeder Zeit her kommen konnte, und sie kamen genau in dem Moment an, als es zu einer recht lauten Diskussion zwischen Warrick, Jonas, und den Zwillingen kam, da sie sich nicht einigen konnten, welche Ergebnisse zuerst verkündet werden soll ten.

"Ach komm schon, es ist meine letzte Nacht hier, wir sollten sie zu erst erfahren."

"Ach bitte, Mister „Ich werde nächstes Jahr ein Millionär sein", deine Noten sind nun wirklich unwichtig. Wir haben so hart an unseren NEWT gearbeitet, das wir uns das Recht auf die Ergebnisse erwirkt haben."

"Wir waren immerhin zehn Wochen in der Schule!" Warrick griff nun ein.

"Seid doch bitte still, ihr Babies, ihr konntet doch wieder Quidditch spielen oder nicht? Und ihr habt wieder einen neuen Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen."

Daraufhin hielten beide kurz den Mund, bevor George wieder sprach.

"Das ist nur ein kleiner Punkt, und eines der Spiele war nun wirklich keine Herausforde rung." Er meinte das Shawnee Massaker.

"Ich war dabei, weißt du."

"Wir haben euch sogar unsere angestammten Positionen überlassen, vergesst das nicht."

"Ich habe einmal versucht als Chaser zu spielen und dabei jedes Mal den Ball zer quetscht."

George und Fred dachten nun irritiert über diesen Satz nach, und gingen dann wieder auf die Zielgerade, während Harry leise Lachen musste.

"Mum, sag den beiden, das wir als erstes dran sind."

Molly wollte sich allerdings aus diesem Gespräch heraus halten, obwohl sie durchaus sah, das die anderen über diese vier leise lachten, welche so ernst zu sein versuchten wie es ihnen möglich war. Reell gesehen waren die Zwillinge der Meinung, das Jonas und Warrick praktisch ihre amerikanischen Gegenstücke waren, obwohl keiner von ihnen bis her sich durch besondere Streiche hervor getan hatte. Molly deutete nun auf einen gewis sen jungen Mann, und schien so langsam manches zu begreifen.

"Harry ist hier der Hausherr, er sollte entscheiden." Nun sahen alle zu Harry, dem dieses Problem eigentlich relativ egal war, aber er entschied sich für eine eher diplomatische Lösung.

"Es sind sieben von uns hier und nur ihr beiden, also lasst ihnen den Vortritt, damit wir zu den wirklich wichtigen Punkten kommen können. Und Molly, bitte nenne mich nicht mehr so." Sie musste nun lachen, bevor sie beide Zwillinge umarmte.

"Du bist wirklich unvergleichlich, Bruderherz, also, wer wird es vorlesen?" Harry bat nun Dobby ihm die Umschläge zu geben, bevor er jene der Zwillinge heraus suchte und sie für sich behielt. Die anderen gab er an Lee weiter.

Er öffnete die Umschläge der Zwillinge und sah sich die Resultate kurz an.

"WORAUF ZUR HÖLLE WARTEST DU VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

"Sei ruhig Fred, bevor ich Dobby dazu bringe, euch ein Beruhigungsmittel einzuflössen."

"Ich könnte ihn besiegen, ich habe keine Angst vor Dobby." Harry musste nun kichern.

"Hast du das gehört, Dobby? Der große Fred hab keine Angst vor dir." Dobby sah zu dem rothaarigen Jungen kurz von oben herab an, und sagte dann mit ernstem Gesicht:

"Nun Harry, ich bin mir Sicher, das ich das ändern kann, wenn du möchtest."

Nun herrschte kurz Stille, und dann begann der gesamte Raum zu lachen. Dobby sah lan ge genug ernst dein, bevor es zuviel wurde, und er kichern musste. Fred sprang nun auf und umarmte ihn.

"Wir haben ein Monster erschaffen, und das ist dein Fehler, Harry."

"Denkt ihr nicht, das jeder Angestellte der Malfoy's in irgend einer Form komisch wird? Gibt es noch weitere Hauselfen bei ihnen, Dobby?" Arthur sprach nun, bevor Dobby rea gieren konnte.

"Nein nicht mehr, Harry, sie wurden nach Hause geschickt und durch Hauselfen ersetzt, die dem Ministerium gegenüber loyal sind." Hier musste Harry nun erneut kichern.

"Das ist sehr gut, so können sie ein Auge auf Narcissa und ihren Sohn haben. Mir gefällt Rufus Scrimgeour immer besser. Nun ja jetzt habe ich die Freude, euch sagen zu können, das eure Ergebnisse wie eigentlich schon immer absolut identisch sind. Wer hätte das ge dacht?"

"Dir macht das ganze Spaß, oder?"

"Ich hatte einen wirklich langen Tag, George, ich brauchte etwas Ruhe. Aber nun gut:"

"In den NEWT für Muggelstudien habt ihr beide leider nur ein „P" erreicht." Keiner der Zwillinge hatte sich wirkliche Hoffnungen in diesem Fach für eine gute Note gemacht, und obwohl sie wirklich viel in diesem Fach gelernt hatten, so waren sie doch bei weitem zu weit zurück gelegen, insbesondere in einem Land wie den USA. Es war aber auch im merhin kein „T", und damit waren sie durchaus zufrieden.

"Also gut, weiter zu Kräuterkunde, und hier habt ihr beide jeweils ein sehr gutes „A" er reicht." Fred und George saßen nun bereits und das war auch gut so.

"Meinst du das ernst?"

"Sag das bitte noch einmal."

"Fred Weasley, A in Kräuterkunde. George Weasley, A in Kräuterkunde. Das habe ich doch deutlich genug gesagt, oder?" Molly nickte nun zustimmend.

"Ja das hast du, Harry, und das war wirklich sehr gut, Jungs. Ich weiss, das Kräuterkunde nicht gerade zu euren Lieblingsfächern gehört, und dies macht euer Ergebnis noch wert voller."

"Schulze wusste durchaus was er tat, soviel muss ich ihm zugestehen. Allerdings war es etwas viel Theorie." Die Zwillinge hatten sich nur aus einem Grund für Kräuterkunde entschieden, denn ihre Artikel in WWW würden davon profitieren, aber auch, weil dieses Fach eher zu ihren Stärken zu zählen war. Wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, hätten sie sich vermutlich nur für vier Fächer entschieden. Trotzdem hatten beide Paul Schulze durchaus amüsiert, und er hatte ihnen immer wieder, wenn auch indirekt bei kleineren Problemen geholfen.

"Fahr bitte fort, Harry, es geht schliesslich um uns hier."

"Ja, Onkel Fred. Also gut, Zaubertränke: A bei beiden." Dies war eine schlechtere Note als in ihren OWL-Prüfungen, aber Zaubertränke war sehr schwer, wenn man ein Jahr pausierte und wieder einstieg. Selbst den Zwillingen war bewusst, das ihre guten Ergeb nisse im Zaubertränkewettbewerb der Olympics eher am Mangel an Teilnehmern gelegen hatte.

"Also gut, für beide ein „A", und nun folgen eure starken Fächer."

"Als nächstes dann Verzauberungskunst, und wieder bei beiden ein gutes „E"." Dies war zwar ein kleiner Rückschlag, aber man musste auch bedenken, das sie mitten im Jahr ein gestiegen waren. Damit hatten sie genau genommen ihre Resultate aus den OWL-Prüfun gen erreicht, und es fehlte noch ein Fach, was zur Folge hatte, das George die Augen schloss.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dieses letzte Fach erfahren möchte, aber bitte lies es einfach vor, Harry." Er hatte sich Verteidigung als letztes aufgehoben. Er sah nun auf und sagte nur:

„O."

Die Reaktion folgte umgehend. Fred und George sprangen in die Höhe und versuchten Harry zu erdrücken, wobei dieser sie ebenso stark drückte wie es ihm möglich war.

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

"WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!"

Bill hatte in seinen NEWT's in jedem Fach die Bestnote „O" erhalten, aber er würde spä ter Fleur gegenüber sagen, das er selbst nie so zufrieden mit seinen Noten gewesen war wie es jetzt Fred und George mit ihren einem O, einem E, und den beiden A's waren. Sie versuchten nun Harry in die Höhe zu heben, aber dieser war damit garnicht einverstan den.

"Lasst mich endlich herunter!" Sein Stolz war noch nie so groß auf seine Partner gewe sen, denn sie hatten sich nun nachweislich die letzten zehn Wochen sehr angestrengt.

So unglaublich es klingen mochte, sie gehorchten ihm, und wurden direkt darauf von ih ren Eltern umarmt, gefolgt von Bill, Ginny, und selbst von Ron……….der ebenfalls grin sen musste, trotz aller Vorfälle in diesem letzten Jahr. Fred hörte nun zuerst auf zu schrei en.

"Bill, du hast doch sicher einen Portschlüssel nach Rumänien bei dir, denn wir müssen unserem akademisch eher schwachen Bruderherz dies unter die Nase reiben." Das E in Zaubertränke machte am Ende den großen Unterschied aus, da Charlie nur ein O und drei A's bekommen hatte. Bill lachte nun und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich denke ihr könnt doch noch gut eineinhalb Wochen warten, dann ist er hier. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch beiden, ihr habt wirklich hart gearbeitet und das zeigt sich nun."

"Es lag aber meist an…….." Fred kam nicht dazu es zu beenden, denn Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Fang bitte nicht damit an, Bruder, ihr seid beide dafür verantwortlich. Ich habe euch nur eine sichere, in schulischer Sicht sehr herausfordernde Grundlage gegeben." Hermine musste nun doch lächeln, als Harry dies sagte………obwohl er damit erneut auf Dumble dore und seiner Gruppe von halb-kompetenten-eher-durchschnittlichen Lehrern herum trampelte.

"Auch dank der Tatsache, das die Direktorin auf deiner Seite steht." Harry konnte dies nicht grundlegend abstreiten, obwohl er sehr wohl die Grundidee abstreiten konnte.

"Nun, manchmal ist sie es un manchmal bin ich es, der von ihr abhängig ist. Ich bin mehr oder weniger ihre Leibwache, aber insgesamt denke ich ist das Arrangement für beide Seiten sehr gut gelungen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das es das ist. Sehen wir uns einmal deine Noten an, nachdem du so ein relativ friedliches Schuljahr hattest." Harry deutete nun auf………der um ihn zum Vergleich zu sehen, ein O, drei E's, und zwei A's in den NEWT errungen hatte. Er öffne te einen großen Umschlag und verbrachte einen Moment lang damit einige Dinge zu ver stehen.

"Also gut, ich denke ich verstehe es. Zu erst stehen hier die Gesamtergebnisse der Klasse, und vier der hier anwesenden Personen gehören zu den besten fünf, und eine weitere zu den besten zehn, während die anderen beiden nur ganz knapp dahinter liegen." Claudia gab nun ein Quietschen von sich, denn sie wusste nun, das sie wieder zu den besten Zehn Schülern gehörte, nachdem sie durch Harry's Ankunft kurzfristig aus dieser Liste gefallen war. Lee verlas nun die Ränge der Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe.

"Reiko Aylesworth, Rang eins."

"Drew Baylor, Rang zwei."

"Sophie Weir, Rang drei."

"Harry Potter, Rang fünf."

"Claudia Cregg, Rang neun."

"Warrick Forrester, Rang dreizehn."

"Jonas Steele, Rang fünfzehn."

Jack Straw hatte erneut den vierten Rang erreicht, während sein Zimmerkamerad Ray El wood, auf Rang sechs lag.

Reiko war erneut die Klassenbeste i Verzauberungskunst geworden, knapp vor Harry und Drew. Jonas hatte unterdessen Sophie in diesem Fach überholt, allerdings nur um einen Rang, denn er war sechster und sie siebte geworden. Claudia hatte den Klassenaufstieg in den fortgeschrittenen Kurs ganz knapp verpasst, denn sie war nur zweite in dem regulä ren Kurs geworden, während Warrick hier sechster geworden war.

Reiko hatte in Verwandlungskunst zum zweiten Mal zweite in ihrem Jahrgang geworden, und hatte Jack Straw erneut nicht schlagen können, allerdings hatte sich der Abstand deutlich verringert. Sophie war erneut wie die Jahre zuvor auf Rand drei gelandet, gefolgt von Drew auf Rang fünf. Warrick wurde in dem normale Unterrichtsfach erster, und wür de, sofern er es wünschte, in den fortgeschrittenen Kurs wechseln, und das war auch sein Wunsch. Harry war im normalen Unterricht zweiter geworden, gefolgt von Claudia und Jonas auf den Rängen acht und neun, allerdings schien Harry hier in einer anderen Liga zu agieren als sie, allerdings waren neben ihm nur noch Marie Ford und seine Zimmerka meraden in diesem Kurs.

Im Kurs für zauberstablose Magie war Harry eindeutig der Klassenbeste geworden, direkt gefolgt von Reiko und Ray Elwood. Drew lag an fünfter und Sophie an siebter Stelle. Es spielte aber keine Rolle, denn dieses Ergebnis spielte für das Gesamtergebnis keine wirk liche Rolle, denn sonst wäre Harry dank seiner überragenden Ergebnisse in diesem Fach ganz knapp hinter Reiko und deutlich vor den anderen gelandet. In diesen Listen standen allerdings auch nicht die genauen Abstände sondern nur die Ränge, und dies war auch das einzigste Mal im Schuljahr wo alle Schüler und ihre Ränge bis zum letzten Platz ver öffentlicht wurden. Jene die auf den letzten Plätzen gelandet waren, verhielten sich in der Regel während der ersten Woche des neuen Schuljahrs sehr still, bis die Erinnerungen an dieses Ergebnis verblasst waren.

Nur Harry und Jonas hatten Muggelstudien gewählt, und hier hatte Harry überraschender weise den ersten Rang im normalen Kurs erreicht. Er würde allerdings die Wut von Pro fessor Roberto Mendoza riskieren und auf einen Wechsel in den fortgeschrittenen Kurs verzichten. Harry mochte Ziegler eindeutig lieber, und ihm gefiel sein Stil deutlich bes ser, wie er die Schüler motivierte. Jonas war in dieser Klasse zweiter geworden, aber so lange niemand anderes Einspruch erhob, würde er für Harry in den fortgeschrittenen Kurs aufrücken. Und dazu würde es kommen. Harry war soweit gegangen, Ziegler einen Brief zu schreiben in dem er ihm mitteilte, das er sich dazu entschied, im regulären Unterricht zu verbleiben.

In Verteidigung war die Sache nun wiederum nicht so einfach gehalten, denn hier führten zwei Personen mit den Initialen H.J. Potter und A. M. Baylor. Sophie wurde vierte, knapp hinter Liesel Matthews, während Reiko fünfte und Claudia neunte wurden. War rick und Jonas waren irgendwie in den mittleren Rängen gelandet, nämlich als zwölfter respektive dreizehnter. Harry hatte zwar nicht mit ihnen gelernt, aber er war jederzeit be reit ihnen Tips und Ratschläge zu geben, so das sich so ihre Ergebnisse erklärten. Green leaf hatte diese deutliche Verbesserung der beiden durchaus bemerkt und hatte Harry dazu befragt. Harry hatte ihm nur gesagt, das es auch bei den beiden manchmal Wunder geben konnte.

In den anderen Klassen hatten die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe ihre Ränge in der Regel halten können. Warrick und Jonas machten sowohl Harry als auch Drew für ihre Leis tungsverbesserungen verantwortlich, und bezeichneten beide als die besten akademischen Beispiele für hartes Arbeiten, was die Mädchen doch recht komisch fanden. Reiko war erneut der Star der Klasse, selbst wenn sie sich über ihren weiteren Weg nach der Schule nicht im klaren war, obwohl es ihr nun nicht an Möglichkeiten fehlen würde. Drew hatte ihr hin und wieder gegenüber angedeutet, das es möglich wäre, das Reiko im Stab seiner Mutter arbeiten könnte, und genau diese Idee gefiel ihr immer besser. Hollie Baylor war jetzt seit neun Jahren Kongressabgeordnete gewesen und hatte die Wiederwahl im letzten November eindeutig gewonnen, und die Mitglieder des magischen Kongresses ähnelten sehr stark ihren Muggelgegenstücken: sie würden ohne großen Skandal nicht so schnell aufgeben, so das sie vermutlich noch viele Jahre vor sich hatte, sofern sie es wünschte.

Insgesamt waren alle sehr zufrieden mit ihren Ergebnissen, und entsprechende Gratula tionen wurden verteilt, auch wenn Harry doch mit sich haderte, das er sich in akademi scher Sicht verschlechtert hatte, denn er war in Hogwarts viertbester gewesen im Gegen satz zu Rang fünf hier, und er lag damit im unteren Bereich seiner Freunde. Während des ganze lächelte er allerdings.

"Ron, Neville, Warrick………wie vier sind im Vergleich zu unseren Freundinnen in aka demischer Sicht doch arg ins Hintertreffen geraten. Das zeigt doch denk ich, das wir einen wirklich guten Geschmack haben." Hier mussten die vier nun lachen, und Dean hätte ebenfalls gelacht, wenn er hier gewesen wäre, denn auch Ginny war unter den bes ten Zehn ihres Jahrgangs gelandet, obwohl ihre OWL-Resultate erst in einer Woche er scheinen würden. Angelina räusperte sich nun.

"Entschuldige, Harry, aber auch unsere Männer konnten uns in den NEWT nicht schla gen." Harry war das durchaus bekannt.

"Ja, aber der Unterschied ist, das Gred und Forge sich nicht derart um schulische Dinge sorgen, anders als wir anderen." Alicia hatte am Ende drei O's und drei A's gehabt, wäh rend Angelina zwei O's, ein E und zwei A's hatte.

"Das ist logisch." Fred hatte allerdings noch einen weiteren wichtigen Punkt für seine Freundin.

"Und nebenbei, ihr verdient mehr Geld als wir, und haben wir uns je darüber beschwert?" Angelina Johnson war als dritte während der letzten Verteilung in der Quidditch-Liga ausgewählt worden, und verdiente derzeit im Schnitt 60000 Galleonen im Jahr. Fred und George verdienten ebenfalls recht gut, aber nicht so viel……noch nicht.

"Eine Frau die mehr verdient als ihr Mann, es ist eine interessante neue Welt, oder?"

"Ja, in der Tat, und ihr könnt dann für die Pizza bezahlen oder? Zu ehren eures großarti gen NEWT Triumphs." Angelina und Alicia küssten nun beiden Zwillinge direkt auf den Mund.

"Genau dies wollte ich vorschlagen, also los, Alicia, so können wir wenigstens dieses mal den Belag auswählen." Sie wollten gerade gehen, als Harry, Drew, und Jonas gleichzeitig riefen:

"KEINE ANCHOVIES!"

"Ja, Ja. Wir sind gleich zurück. Trainiert also fleißig weiter." Nachdem die Tür geschlos sen war, drehte sich Fred um.

"Ich liebe einfach diese Frau." George nickte nun ebenfalls, allerdings auf Alicia Spinnet bezogen.

"Es wird mit Sicherheit keine dreifache Heirat mit Fleur und mir geben, also vergesst es."

"Wir werden dir deinen Festtag sicher nicht verderben, Bill, also macht euch darüber kei ne Sorgen." Das war so genau wie es die Zwillinge vor ihren Eltern sein würden. Sie hat ten Harry und Bill bereits gesagt, das sie beide planten, die entscheidenden Fragen zu Weihnachten zu stellen, und sowohl Angelina als auch Alicia hatten bereits indirekt deut lich gemacht, das sie ja sagen würden.

Bevor die Mädchen zurück kehrten nahm Harry die beiden Zwillinge noch kurz zur Seite.

"Ich bin wirklich so stolz auf euch beiden." Hier grinsten nun die drei.

"Wir haben es Dumbledore gezeigt, oder?"

"Ja, er wird sich in die Hose machen, wenn er davon erfährt."

"Also gut, ich bin auch deshalb wirklich stolz auf dich, und ich werde dir das immer wieder während unseres Treffens vorhalten. Aber noch mehr bin ich auf die Weise stolz auf euch, wie ihr aus den ganzen Problemen stärker geworden seid, aber das ist bei euch beiden ja durchaus normal." Beide Zwillinge lächelten leicht, als sie das hörten.

"Vielen Dank, Bruderherz, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Das gilt auch für mich, und wir hätten es nie ohne dich geschafft."

"Es ist trotzdem kein fairer Handel, denn ich habe eure die guten NEWT's ermöglicht und ihr rettet mir immer wieder den Hals in Kampfsituationen." Fred war hier anderer Mei nung, aber das war fast schon normal, wenn Harry derart Dankbar wurde.

"Dank deinem Startkapital erarbeiten wir uns ein sehr guten Lebensstandard, Harry, denn du hast uns unseren Traum ermöglicht. Du hast an uns geglaubt, als es niemand tat. Wir sind gleichgestellte Partner, und werden es bleiben."

Das Abendbrot war ein recht turbulentes Ereignis, wobei es beinahe zu einer Essens schlacht gekommen wäre, und nur vier der Pizzas hatten Anchovies enthalten. Während des Nachtischs nahmen Molly und Arthur Harry nun kurz mit zur Seite. Auf Harry's Bit ten hin gingen sie in den Death Room, da Harry noch nicht seine 10minütige Trainings phase absolviert hatte…..er war jetzt soweit, das er selbst wenn er alleine war, viel seiner überschüssigen Energie hier abbauen konnte.

"Also, was ist los?" Arthur war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wann er die Grenze zwi schen väterlichem Rat hin zu normalem Verhalten überschreiten würde, aber er sprach zu erst:

"Harry, wie ernst ist dir die Sache mit dem College?" Ah, darum ging es also.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, das du hier ein Gegenargument hast?"

"Kein Gegenargument im eigentlichen Sinne, aber wir hatten den Eindruck, das du eher dazu neigen würdest, wieder nach England zurückzukehren, sobald du die Schule beendet hast."

"Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ihr den Eindruck hattet, aber es ist der falsche Eindruck ge wesen." Er konnte nicht fassen, das er diesen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, aber er würde Arthur auch nie als Lügner bezeichnen.

"Du wirst dort bleiben? Wieso?"

"Sophie." Die Antwort war einfach und doch direkt, und überraschte damit Molly.

"Dir ist es wirklich ernst mit ihr?"

"Mir ist es ernst genug um zu wissen, das ich sie nie dazu zwingen würde, langfristig hier zu leben, zumindest solange nicht, wie die politische und mediale Situation so wie jetzt bleibt. Wir werden das Haus hier natürlich behalten, wobei wir hoffen, das die Zwillinge langfristig hier leben werden, während wir regelmäßig hier zu Besuch sind."

"Wieso wäre es so schlecht, wenn ihr beiden hier leben würdet?"

"Weil sie die Ehefrau des Jungen-der-Lebte wäre, des Jungen-der-Tötete, des Jungen-der-Voldemort-erledigte……….und was würde sie noch sagen, wenn wir hier blieben? Es ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich dort hin ging, und der Weg in die andere Richtung ist noch komplizierter als anders herum." Arthur schien daran zu zweifeln.

"Entschuldige bitte, Harry, aber das glaube ich dir nicht. Wenn du Voldemort besiegst, wirst du hier ein Held sein, und jede Möglichkeit würde dir hier offen stehen." Harry sah nun kurz zu Bill, der sich bisher nicht dazu äußerte, das Harry vermutete, das er zum neu en Dunklen Lord erklärt würde.

"Bitte sag mir nicht, das du das glaubst, Arthur." Der Mann war nun sprachlos, denn Har ry's Frage war so direkt gewesen, ohne irgend eine Form des Sarkasmus oder ähnlichem. Molly setzte sich nun auf einen der Stühle und sah ihn an.

"Harry, wieso nicht?"

"Weil jemand mit genügend Macht und den Fähigkeiten den größten Übeltäter unseres Jahrhunderts auszuschalten, nur noch mit Misstrauen und üblen Verleumdungen betrach tet würde. Sie würden sich immer fragen, ob ich nicht eines Tages meines jetzigen Le bens überdrüssig würde, und zum nächsten Dunklen Lord mutieren würde. Es würde sie nicht interessieren, das ich nur WWW helfen möchte und nebenbei Quidditch spielen möchte. Dumbledore wird mit Sicherheit auch keine Hilfe sein, denn all die Sachen die ich ihm gegenüber anbrachte werden ihn nur dazu verleiten, sich rächen zu wollen. Er und seine lemmingartige Lehrergemeinschaft werden den Schülern sicher bald vermit teln, wie schlecht und böse ein gewisser Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn ist." Harry hatte in dieser Hinsicht allerdings in Teilen unrecht, da weder Shepherd, Hill, oder Sinis tra mit ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Dumbledore sich zurück hielten, und die Loyalität von Remus war auch durchaus fragwürdig, selbst wenn er der erste Lehrer für Verteidi gung sein würde, der länger als ein Jahr unterrichtete……hinter einander jedenfalls.

"Du glaubst das unsere Bevölkerung derart undankbar wäre?"

"Ja, dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Es würde sich nur ändern, wenn McCrae gezwun gen wäre, den Tagespropheten zu verkaufen. Er tut alles, um die öffentliche Meinung ge gen mich aufzubringen, und er hat sich darin als sehr gewieft erwiesen, denn es funktio nierte ja."

"Die Dinge können sich ändern, Harry, und ich persönlich denke, das dein Sieg über Vol demort, und dessen bin ich mir Sicher, einige Dinge wieder richten wird. Und wir drei, gemeinsam mit Remus und anderen, werden sicherstellen, das Dumbledore dir in keinster Weise später Probleme bereiten wird."

"Das ist sehr höflich von dir ausgedrückt, Arthur, und dein Glaube an meine Fähigkeiten bedeutet mir sehr viel. Aber nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit werde ich mich auf meine erste Saison im Quidditch vorbereiten, während ich in einer Universitätsstadt im Süden der Vereinigten Staaten leben werde, wohl gemerkt so nahe wie möglich am Strand, aber dar in könnte ich überstimmt werden." Arthur griff nun nach dem "rettenden Strohhalm"………was nicht wörtlich gemeint war.

"Das ist viel Geld, das du da verdienen wirst, wenn du dich gegen Großbritannien und für die amerikanische Liga entscheiden solltest." Harry hatte nun ein ernstes Problem. Er wusste, das er an jedem Ort der Welt Quidditch spielen könnte, da er das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers hatte, und er konnte trotzdem bei Sophie und den anderen in dem Haus leben, das sie mieten würden. Das Problem war aber: war es endlich an der Zeit, Molly und Ar thur in das Geheimnis des Koffers einzuweisen?

"Molly, Arthur, könntet ihr Bill und mich bitte kurz entschuldigen? Ich muss ihn etwas privates fragen." Sie waren kurz verwirrt, sagten dann aber:

"Sicher."

Harry und Bill gingen nun in die Küche, wo Dobby und Winky gerade den Abwasch erle digten.

"Worum geht es, Harry?"

"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, ihnen von dem Flohnetzwerk des Koffers zu erzählen." Bill hatte sich schon länger gefragt, ob Harry irgend jemanden im Alter von über 30 Jahren je etwas darüber erzählen würde.

"Du hast es noch nicht einmal Ron und Hermine erzählt oder?"

"Nein, und es wird auch bis zum Schulabschluss so bleiben……..aber bei deinen Eltern denke ich, ist es an der Zeit, es ihnen zu sagen. Die Frage die ich aber noch an dich habe ist: Wieviel Zeit verbringt Molly in der Nähe von Dumbledore?" Bill schien nun einen Moment lang zu überlegen.

"Im Schnitt maximal einmal die Woche während der Treffen, denn der alte Mann wird sie mit Sicherheit nicht auf irgend welche Missionen schicken."

"Dann bin ich bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Ich denke es wird die Sorgen deiner Eltern etwas reduzieren, wenn sie wissen, das ich jederzeit nach Großbritannien zurückkehren kann, und es dürfte wohl auch die Fragen deines Vaters bei jedem Treffen unterbinden. Befragt er euch auch so oft?"

"Da hast du es aber einfach gehabt, mein Freund, denn als Charlie sich weigerte, profes sionell Quidditch zu spielen, dachte ich das Dad ihn so lange in den Dachboden einsper ren würde, bis er sich anders entscheiden würde."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das Leonidas sich darüber gefreut hätte." So hieß der Ghoul dort oben.

"Charlie und er waren nicht wirklich Freunde. Nun ja, um auf Mum und Dad zurück zu kommen: ich werde beide, wenn du es möchtest, etwas in die Okklumentik einweisen."

"Darum bitte ich. Ich habe Hermine im Herbst meine Notizen gegeben, aber ich habe noch immer eine Kopie davon. Gehen wir am besten wieder hinein." Sie gingen wieder in den "Todesraum" und Harry bat Molly und Arthur, ihnen zu folgen.

"Es gibt etwas, das ich euch zeigen möchte." Sie folgten nun Harry nach oben in das pri märe Schlafzimmer, wo sich Harry's Koffer in der westlichen Ecke befand. Er öffnete ihn, wobei er ihnen das Fingerabdruck-System erklärte und bat sie, hinab zu gehen.

Und genau dies taten sie, denn sie staunten, wie geräumig es war. Die anderen Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe waren zuvor einmal hier gewesen um es zu sehen, aber waren danach nicht mehr hier gewesen, da es nicht nötig erschien. Ron, Hermione und Ginny wussten bisher nichts über das Flohnetzwerk, obwohl Ginny wohl bald darüber informiert würde……….und vielleicht war jetzt eine gute Idee, sozusagen eine Gelegenheit ihr zu zeigen, das er bereit war, ihr zu vertrauen.

"Dobby!" Der Hauself erschien fast sofort.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Könntest du bitte auf diskrete Weise Ginny hier her bringen? Erwähne einfach, das ihre Eltern ebenfalls hier sind, das wird sicher helfen."

"Natürlich, Harry." Dobby verschwand nun wieder und Ginny kam wenige Augenblicke später die Treppe herunter, wobei sie sehr neugierig wirkte. Harry war in der Zwischen zeit wieder heraus gekommen um sie zu begrüßen.

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Ich möchte das ihr drei etwas seht, komm also bitte eben mit in den Koffer, dort sind auch deine Eltern und Bill." Sie stieg nun hinab und stellte sich zu den dreien.

"Also gut, dieser Koffer besitzt noch eine Besonderheit, von der ich bisher nichts erzählt habe. Er besitzt ein eingeschränktes Flohnetzwerk, über das man von einem Koffer in einen anderen Reisen kann, und er wird von Mr. Anthony Hook hergestellt. Der größte Vorteil ist, das die Entfernung keine Rolle spielt."

"Wie bitte?"

"Einfach ausgedrückt bedeutet es, das eine Person oder ein Hauself, ohne Probleme von Michigan in die Winkelgasse reisen kann und das binnen weniger Sekunden." Nun ver stand es Ginny.

"Oh mein Gott. So warst du in der Lage so einfach Kontakt mit den Zwillingen zu halten!" Glücklicherweise war der Koffer schallisoliert, so das niemand diesen Schrei hörte, nicht das Harry's dröhnende Ohren es bemerkt hätten.

"In der Tat, denn es gibt derzeit insgesamt drei Koffer dieser Art, und einer steht bei WWW. Dies ist der zweite und der andere befindet sich auf meiner privaten Insel." Molly war erstaunlicherweise die ruhigste der Anwesenden.

"Deiner was?"

"Ich habe von Sirius eine Insel in der Karibik geerbt, die seit langer Zeit zum Besitz der Black's gehört. Tonks bekam nur etwas Geld, Remus etwas Geld und das Haus, und ich den Rest des Geldes, die Bibliothek der Black-Familie und die Isla de Marauder. Der Name stammt allerdings von mir, wenn ich das einmal sagen darf." Arthur begann nun manche Dinge zu begreifen.

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wieso Fred und George so gut gebräunt aussehen. Du kannst also praktisch jeder Zeit den Standort wechseln, wann immer du möchtest? Wie oft greifst du darauf zurück?"

"Nun, als die Zwillinge noch hier waren, bin ich mindestens einmal die Woche hier ge wesen, in der Regel an einem Sonntag. Dobby und Winky benutzen es jeden Tag, denn so sparen sie sich sehr viel Energie, und die Zwillinge verwenden es in der Regel einmal im Monat. Sie kannten meine Freunde schon deutlich länger als erst zu Weihnachten, und ja, wir sind über den Koffer in den Fuchsbau gereist und nicht über Portschlüssel. Ich habe noch nie einen längeren Weg per Portschlüssel genommen als den während der Reise zur Weltmeisterschaft vor drei Jahren……..war das erst vor drei Jahren? Mein Gott."

"Wie haben Ron und Hermine darauf reagiert? Ich bin überrascht, das sie es noch nicht herum erzählt haben." Nun, weißt du, das Problem ist……..

"Sie wissen es noch nicht, Ginny, sie sind allerdings auch die einzigsten im Haus die es nicht wissen."

"Ist es bereits so weit gekommen?" Harry, der erleichtert war, das Ginny nicht wütend zu sein schien, sagte.

"Dumbledore hat bereits deutlich gemacht, das er auch nicht davor zurückschreckt, Her mine geistig zu vergewaltigen, um an Informationen zu gelangen, und genau dies tat er nach dem Verfahren gegen Malfoy. Wieso sie das Ministerium nicht informierte weiss ich leider nicht, aber das ist ein Thema das man besser an einem anderen Zeitpunkt be spricht. Bei Ron, nun, bisher konnte ich nicht darauf vertrauen, offen in der Gegenwart unbeteiligter darüber zu reden, und Hermine hätte es Ron mit Sicherheit gesagt."

"Ich dachte ihre Okklumentikschilde wären mittlerweile recht gut?"

"Ich traue ihnen trotzdem derzeit nicht, denn Dumbledore konnte bisher in jeden Geist eindringen, von Voldemort einmal abgesehen."

"Und Deiner?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Ginny, und ich bin nicht gewillt es auszuprobieren, und das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich ein Treffen bisher mit ihm vermied. Der Grund wieso ihr drei hier seid, ist, das ich euch versichern möchte, insbesondere euch, Molly und Arthur, das, soll te es zum schlimmsten kommen, ich binnen Sekunden in den Koffer der Zwillinge gelan gen kann, egal wo dieser ist. Sollte also WWW angegriffen werden, wäre ich binnen we niger Sekunden dort."

"Wie……..wo hast du diesen Koffer gefunden?" Der Name Anthony Hook war ihm zum Glück wieder wieder entfallen, obwohl Harry ihn erwähnt hatte, denn Harry fiel ein, das Arthur ja ein Angehöriger des Ministerium war, und das Netzwerk absolut illegal war.

"Auf dem Schwarzmarkt, aber ich werde nicht sagen, wo. Ich habe derzeit drei Stück, und Reiko's Eltern werden auch bald einen kaufen, da er als sicherer Ort unverwüstlich ist. Ich frage mich auch, ob diese Koffer wohl die Bomben in Tecumseh überstanden hät ten."

"Ich gehe davon aus, das du nicht möchtest, das wir Ron oder Hermine davon erzählen."

"Es liegt nicht daran, das ich ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, sondern am mangelnden Ver trauen in Dumbledore. Neville, Luna und du seht ihr weit weniger als die beiden. Ich werde ihnen die gesamte Geschichte und alle meinen kleinen Geheimnisse sofort nach unserem Schulabschluss erzählen…….ich fürchte, das ihr einen Zeitumkehrer benötigen werdet, denn Dumbledore wird mit Sicherheit die Feier in Hogwarts auf den selben Zeit punkt und die selbe Uhrzeit legen wie in Great Lakes." Arthur lächelte nun, denn er rech nete zu 100 Prozent genau mit diesem Ergebnis.

"Ich denke wir werden einen Weg finden, Harry, keine Sorge. Und es ist nicht ausge schlossen, dass das Ministerium Albus bis dahin zum endgültigen Rücktritt gezwungen haben wird."

"Er sagte mir, das er sich in keiner Form in die Schule einmischen würde, solange Dumb ledore wüsste und akzeptieren würde, das nicht er das Oberhaupt der magischen Welt ist." Arthur setzte sich nun in einen von Harry's Stühlen und wirkte sehr besorgt…….so besorgt, das er zu vergessen schien, das sein jüngstes Kind sich derzeit im Raum befand, denn er sprach nun in ernster Stimme mit dem Jungen, den er für seinen anderen jüngsten Sohn hielt.

"Genau dies bereitet mir Sorgen, Harry, denn wie einfach wird man unseren "geliebten" Schulleiter in seine Schrankenweisen können? Irgend etwas hier läuft derzeit viel zu ein fach. Ich weiss durchaus, das Rufus weit direkter ist als Fudge, und alle derzeitigen Ab teilungsleiter, darunter auch ich, stehen völlig hinter ihm, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das Albus sich weiter so ruhig verhalten wird. Er wird entweder zurück treten und aus dem Untergrund heraus weiter seine Ziele verfolgen, wie er es bereits in eurem fünften Schuljahr tat, oder er hat noch einen weiteren Plan in Vorbereitung. Vielleicht solltest du während eures Treffens versuchen, ihn zu etwas zu drängen oder zuzugeben." Harry hatte nun das Gefühl, als wenn ein Schild mit "HABEN SIE ALARMSTUFE ROT AUSGELÖST?" in seinem Geiste aufleuchten würde, aber er wusste, das die anderen diesen kleinen Scherz vermutlich nicht verstehen würden.

"Das wäre noch die sanfteste Methode, die ich im Notfall während des Treffens einsetzen würde."

"Das ist sehr interessant, aber was ist dein eigentliches Ziel bei dem ganzen derzeit?"

"Dafür zu sorgen, das er mich in Frieden lässt, und ihm mittels einer sehr deutlichen Mit teilung deutlich zu machen, die selbst sein arroganter Geist versteht, das ich hier meinen Teil des Krieges führen werde und nicht er."

"Und wo wird Rufus dabei stehen? Würdest du seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten?"

"Rufus ist nun wirklich zu Klug, um mir derzeit Anweisungen zu geben, Arthur. Er wür de sie in freundlichen Bitten formulieren und so würde er auch seinen Willen bekommen. Ich muss zugeben, das mir seine Methoden durchaus gefallen, und ich lerne wirklich viel von ihm."

"Du erkennst aber durchaus, das er versucht dich immer mehr an sich zu binden?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Natürlich, aber solange ich das bekomme, was ich möchte, habe ich damit kein generel les Problem. Keiner von uns möchte zu viel vom anderen und deshalb gab es bisher kei nerlei Probleme."

"Wieso hast du nicht das selbe bei Fudge versucht? Ich bin mir sicher, das er dir ein ähn liches Angebot gemacht hätte." Nun, nicht wirklich.

"Rückblickend betrachtet hat er mir gegenüber durchaus ähnliche Andeutungen gegen über gemacht. Aber ich war zu der Zeit nicht organisiert genug im geistigen Sinne, um sie zu erkennen, und seine Intentionen waren mir nicht wirklich ersichtlich. Ich hätte ver mutlich reagiert, wenn er mir ein Angebot wie die Begnadigung von Sirius gemacht hät te."

"Er hat dir aber deine Volljährigkeit ermöglicht." Dies war nicht wirklich das selbe, und das sagte Harry nun auch:

"Damit wollte er nur Dumbledore ärgern, und so hätte er mich auch nicht mehr im Land. Es gab keinen logischen Grund dahinter, selbst wenn er Voldemort nicht vor gewarnt hät te. Weißt du, wir sollten besser wieder hinunter gehen, denn sonst könnten bestimmte Leute denken, das wir wer weiss was hier oben tun. Habe ich jetzt einige deiner Beden ken beseitigen können?"

"Zum Teil ja Harry. Darf ich noch eine Frage stellen?" Harry fragte sich teilweise, ob Ja mes Potter oder Sirius Black seine Karte derart genau beachtet hätten, wie es Arthur ge tan hatte, aber insgesamt gefiel ihm die Tatsache, das der ältere Mann so ehrlich mit ihm war.

"Sicher."

"Warst du je wieder innerhalb von Hogwarts, seit du mit dem Zug weg gefahren bist?" Remus hatte Arthur von den Sorgen von Flitwick im Bezug auf Harry erzählt, das dieser sich einschleichen könnte um sich zu rächen. Harry war ob der Frage anfangs etwas ver wirrt, aber antwortete trotzdem wahrheitsgetreu.

"Nein, das war ich nicht, Arthur, das verspreche ich dir. Das einzigste Mal wo ich den Koffer verwendet habe und nicht im Laden blieb, war bei dem Essen zu Weihnachten im Fuchsbau und später beim Verfahren gegen Malfoy."

Arthur und Molly glaubten ihm dies, und bald gingen die sechs wieder nach unten. Ein paar Leute hatten bemerkt, das sie fort waren, aber zum Glück waren es weder Ron noch Hermine. Molly, Arthur, und Bill gingen kurz bevor die Diskussion um das College be gann, und Ron und Neville entschieden sich dafür, "Goldeneye" zum zwölften Mal zu se hen, da sie die Debatte vermutlich so oder so nicht ganz verstehen würden. Der Rest be teiligte sich an der Diskussion, und insbesondere Hermine schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob sie sich nicht ebenfalls für das College entscheiden sollte. Ihre Eltern waren nicht ge rade arm und konnten es ihr durchaus ermöglichen.

Bereits zu Beginn des Treffens war klar geworden, das die Jungen, egal wie sich sich ent schieden, immer überstimmt würden, da Harry und Jonas nur unregelmäßig zum College gehen würden. Harry hatte sich zähneknirschend dafür entschieden, ein oder zwei Klas sen zu belegen, wenn es die anderen zufrieden stellte, was auch zutraf. Michael Steele hatte in seinem letzten Brief deutlich gemacht, das er sie in jeder Universität unterbrin gen konnte, die sie wünschten, obwohl es an den größeren Universitäten einfacher wäre, nicht aufzufallen. Bereits zu Anfang stand auch fest, das alles nördlich der Mason-Dixon-Linie ausschied, egal wie gut die Universität war, denn das Wetter dort war einfach zu kalt. Damit schieden auch die Universitäten der Ivy Liga aus, welche Harry und Drew durchaus vorgezogen hätten. Harry hatte nicht genügend Erfahrungen mit Winterstürmen um dies zu riskieren, und Drew gefiel es besser, in der Nähe seiner Mutter zu bleiben. Aus diesem Grund protestierten sie nicht all zu laut, als klar wurde, das Jonas und die anderen deutlich wärmeres Wetter bevorzugten.

Das Geld war auch ein Faktor, und damit wurden Tulane und Vanderbilt ausgeschlossen. Sophie und Claudia würden weiterhin von ihren Stipendien abhängig sein, aber diese deckten nur die Grundkosten von Privatschulen, nicht aber alle Kosten wie in Great La kes und andere „Hochschulen". Beide hatten Harry bereits gesagt, das sie seine Hilfe nicht annehmen würden, außer sie betraf die Miete von einer Wohnung oder eines Hau ses, so das sie sich auf die öffentlichen Schulen konzentrierten, welche von den Stipendi en voll abgedeckt wurden. Harry bot erneut an, das Geld auszulegen, aber das Angebot wurde erneut abgelehnt. Er beschloss nun, nicht länger darauf zu bestehen, war aber ge willt, es später noch einmal zu versuchen.

Die wichtigsten Faktoren, sobald man bedachte, das Geld keine Rolle spielen würde, wa ren: die Unterrichtsfächer, das Wetter, und die Lebensqualität in der Stadt…….in genau dieser Reihenfolge. Die Debatte war recht anstrengend, aber es war erheblich einfacher, manche Schulen auszuschließen, als sie gedacht hatten. Am Ende wurden Schule in Küs tennähe bevorzugt, obwohl einige von ihnen soweit im Landesinneren lagen, das es wohl keine Strandbesuche geben würde……..aber da sie alle dann apparieren konnte, spielte dies keine Rolle.

Insgesamt befanden sich nach einer Stunde insgesamt 10 Universitäten auf der Liste:

Die Universität von Virginia

Die Universität von North Carolina

Die Florida State University

Die Universität von Süd Florida

Die Louisiana State University

Die Universität von Texas

Die Texas A&M Universität

Die Universität von Kalifornien in Los Angeles

Die San Diego State University

Die Universität von Hawaii

Formell musste gesagt werden, das Drew und Jonas Virginia bevorzugten, während Clau dia sich auf Florida konzentrierte. Reiko und Warrick waren für Hawaii, während Sophie sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Harry war der einzigste, der sich Sorgen um die Kosten für die Wohnsituation machte, da er das Haus kaufen würde und auf eine Anmietung ver zichten würde. Persönlich fand er auch Hawaii am interessantesten, aber dies hielt er ge heim.

Harry hatte insgesamt eine Art Vetorecht bekommen, wenn es um die Schulen im Pazifi kraum ging, sofern er am Ende in England Quidditch spielen sollte. Dank der Koffer spielte dies zwar keine Rolle, aber auf Grund der Tatsache das er der Form halber jeden Tag per Portschlüssel eintreffen musste, machte es kompliziert. Er hatte sich bereits ein deutig gegen die Australisch-Asiatische Liga entschieden, da er es vorzog, in Gebieten der Welt zu bleiben, die ihm bekannt waren. Er würde sich kurz vor dem 31. März mit Fortrap, seinem Bankberater, unterhalten, da an diesem Tag der Nennungsschluss für die amerikanische und Britische Ligaauslosung war, und die Regeln besagten, das er sich nur für eine von ihnen bewerben konnte, wobei dies eine Einigung unter beiden Ligen war.

Das maximale Gehalt betrug in Amerika gut 100000 Dollar, aber das war nur das Grund gehalt. Im Vergleich muss man dazu den besten kanadischen Sucher, Owen Hart, neh men, der im Jahre 1996 für die Tornadoes in der amerikanischen Liga ausgewählt wurde, und der einen Vertrag über gut 345000 Dollar im Jahr unterschrieben hatte. Dies war ein eindeutiger Unterschied, und wenn Harry nicht bereits so reich gewesen wäre, wäre die Entscheidung bereits heute Nacht gefallen. Es gab in Amerika Mannschaften in insge samt vier Städten: New York City, Miami, Milwaukee, und Death Valley, in Kalifornien. Das Team aus New York spielte generell in den Hamptons, während Miami sich ein Sta dion mit dem Quodpot-Team aus Key West teilte. Milwaukee spielte in einem Baseball-Stadion der Muggel, obwohl die Muggel davon nichts wussten, während das Team aus Death Valley eben genau im Death Valley spielte, egal wie heiß es dort werden konnte. Wenn es nach Harry gehen würde, und der Aufsichtsrats-Chef der Amerikanischen Liga hatte es ihm bestätigt, so würde er für Miami spielen und die Gruppe würde sich für die Universität von Süd Florida entscheiden. Diese Lösung war sehr einfach und ideal, und deshalb bestand er auch derart darauf. Sie stimmten alle dafür, das sie sich an Thanksgi ving das nächste Mal treffen würden, wo die Liste dann auf vier bis fünf Universitäten re duziert würde.

Anschließend nahm Harry die drei Frauen der Ministeriumsgruppe kurz zur Seite und sagte ihnen, das, sollten sie sich entscheiden, ebenfalls eine Universität zu besuchen, er die nötigen Gebühren übernehmen würde. Die einzigste Bedingung die er stellte war, das, sollten sie das Angebot annehmen, sie für seine Wahl stimmen würden. Luna sagte, das sie es ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würde, aber sich noch nicht entscheiden könne, da sie vermutlich erst einmal beim Quibbler nach dem Schulabschluss arbeiten würde. Ginny und Hermione hingegen sagten, das sie es mit Ron und Dean besprechen würden und es ihm danach sagen würden. Neville hingegen war vermutlich der direkte Kandidat als Er satz für Professor Sprout, und er hatte bereits mehrere Angebote von privaten Organisa tionen für eine Assistentenstelle erhalten, so das er ablehnte.

Ron würde später alle überraschen, wenn er zugab, das er vermutlich garnicht an einen weiteren Schulbesuch gedacht hatte, und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran. Arthur hatte ihm im geheimen erzählt, das, sollten seine NEWT entsprechend akzeptabel ausfallen, er eine fast sichere Arbeitsstelle in der Abteilung für die Zusammenarbeit mit den Muggeln, vermutlich unter Perkins auf Ron wartete. Ron war überraschenderweise recht gut mitt lerweile mit Perkins befreundet, so das es dort sehr unwahrscheinlich war, das es Proble me geben würde. Ein Scout aus dem Quidditch-Bereich hatte ihm auch gesagt, das es nicht unmöglich war, das Ron im nächsten Jahr ein Angebot für die Verlosung bekom men würde, aber dafür würde er weiter daran arbeiten müssen, sich zu verbessern. Das war eine sehr schwierige Entscheidungssituation, aber noch gab es drei weitere, offizielle Spiele, bevor er darüber informiert wurde.

Jonas reiste kurz nach Mitternacht ab, da er, weil er recht jung war, mehrere Portschlüssel verwenden musste, im Gegensatz zum Beispiel zu den Weasley's. Sein erster Halt war Dublin, gefolgt von Island, Grönland, Halifax, und schliesslich Peekskill, in New York, wo sich in diesem Sommer das Quartier des Amerikanischen Quodpot-Nationalteams be fand. Um Ron zu irritieren, umarmte Ginny Jonas sehr fest, bevor sie ihm etwas zuflüs terte.

"Verkaufe es, Jonas, ich möchte sehen, ob ihm der Rauch aus den Ohren quillt."

Jonas reagierte in der Tat entsprechend und flüsterte nun.

"Du weißt schon, solltest du dich je von Dean trennen…….." Ginny kicherte und lies ihn nun los, allerdings scheinbar nur zögerlich. Hermine hatte die gesamte Zeit über mit Ron geredet, vermutlich um ihm zu sagen, das seine Schwester ihn wohl nur ärgern wollte. Ron reagierte wie erhofft, und starrte Ginny nur wütend an. Im Zimmer von Ginny, Jonas und Drew war nicht wirklich etwas romantisches vorgefallen, obwohl Jonas sich recht "einsam" fühlte. Er wusste aber, das jede Frau in diesem Haus vergeben war. Peekskill war auch im letzten Jahr das Quartier des Quodpot-Teams gewesen, und so kannte er mehrere der dortigen Mädchen, so das er nicht lange alleine sein würde. Er beschwerte sich allerdings auch nie darüber, sondern antwortete nur mit Ja oder Nein seinen Freun den gegenüber, und dann auch nicht jedes mal.

Harry ging nun mit Jonas hinaus, und der amerikanische Jugendliche sah sich ein letztes Mal um.

"Das war wirklich sehr interessant, Harry, es hat mir wirklich sehr viel Spaß bereitet. Ich wünschte ich könnte den gesamten Monat hier bleiben."

"Ich ebenso, aber ich bin froh, das du so lange hier warst. Keine Sorge, wir werden mit Sicherheit wieder hier her zurück kehren. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Heimreise."

"Pass bitte auf dich auf." Beide schüttelten einander die Hand und Jonas war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Mittwoch, 16. Juli 1997

Am Rand von Little Hangleton

20:00 Uhr

Edward Grant und Alan Brandon standen am Rand des Dorfes und beobachteten Riddle Manor durch ihre Ferngläser. Derzeit waren diese beiden die einzigsten verbliebenen ma gischen Werwölfe im Rudel von Fenrir Greyback, da der Rest, bis auf eine bestimmte Ausnahme, während der letzten drei Kämpfe getötet worden waren. Aus unbekannten Gründen war ihnen Voldemort immer einen Schritt voraus, denn bei drei ihrer letzten vier Kämpfe waren sie jedes mal auf Todesser getroffen und waren vernichtend geschlagen worden. Schließlich war Greyback gezwungen gewesen, mögliche Überläufer auf magi schem Wege zu suchen, und dank dem Einsatz von Veritaserum war Lawrence Granger, der nicht mit Hermine verwandt war, als der Informant von Voldemort im Rudel entlarvt worden. Granger, der jetzt 30 Jahre alt war, und der von Greyback selbst gebissen wor den war, hatte sich unter Veritaserum als sehr informativ erwiesen. Er hatte alles, was er über Voldemort wusste erzählt, und es stellte sich heraus, das er sehr viel wusste.

Granger, der in keinster Weise mit Hermine verwandt war, hatte genügend Abhörzauber platziert, weil er unter Umständen als dreifach Agent agieren wollte, und wusste so, wo sich Riddle Manor befand. Offiziell wussten dies nur Voldemort, Bella Lestrange, und Peter Pettigrew, aber ein loses Mundwerk konnte ein Schiff versenken, und sowohl Le strange als auch Pettigrew besaßen ein solches. Voldemort hätte vermutlich jeden im Ge bäude ermordet, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie sorglos die beiden damit umgingen, aber er hatte leider derzeit im Bezug auf seine direkten Vertreter keine sehr große Auswahl. So kam es, das Greyback und Grant sehr genau wussten, wie die Pläne der Angriffe der To desser aussehen würden, und Grant war in der Lage, Granger soweit die Erinnerungen anzupassen, das er es niemanden sagen konnte.

Dies war vor genau zwei Tagen geschehen, und es hatte diese zwei Tage gedauert, den gesamten Rest ihres Rudels im das Haus herum zu versammeln. Es waren insgesamt noch 43 Werwölfe, zumindest wenn man die Zahl derjenigen nahm, die noch Greyback ge horchten und nicht zu ihren besonderen "Hilfstruppen" gehörten. Remus und Draco ge hörten definitiv nicht dazu, und es gab mindestens ein Dutzend weitere Werwölfe, die sich, da sie mit diesen Dingen rein gar nichts zu tun haben wollten, in den Städten der Muggel versteckten. Granger schätzte, das Voldemort sich mit etwa 30 Todessern im Haus aufhielt, wobei er ihn selbst dazu zählte, während weitere 250 außerhalb lebten. So bald die Werwölfe also eingedrungen waren, wären sie in der Überzahl, jedenfalls solan ge sie schnell genug agierten. Riddle Manor war bis auf einen kleinen Bereich im Keller völlig mit Anti-Portschlüsselzaubern versehen, und alle Fenster außer einem waren so verzaubert, das niemand hinaus schauen konnte, oder umgekehrt.

Edward Grant war ein unregelmäßiger Brieffreund von Michael aus Amerika, und ob wohl Sheen ihn nicht von dem Angriff im Februar unterrichtet hatte, so hatte er doch Grant und seinem Meister einen Bericht darüber gegeben. Er hatte ins besondere Wert auf die Leistungen von Fred, George, und Harry während der Kämpfe gelegt, und da sich alle drei WWW derzeit in England aufhielten, musste dies beachtet werden. Und obwohl Grant und Greyback sich gegen den Einsatz von Muggelwaffen gegen die Todesser ent schieden hatten, da sie es vorzogen, ein Eingreifen der Auroren zu vermeiden, so hatten sie doch einige sehr nützliche Ideen daraus gezogen, insbesondere was sie am besten zu vermeiden hatten.

"Was siehst du, Alan?" Der andere magische Werwolf hatte die letzten fünf Minuten über die Gegend sehr genau beobachtet.

"Meine Beobachtungen zeigen, das sie derzeit drei Auroren an verschiedenen Stellen rund um das Haus herum befinden. Einer in der Nähe des Friedhofs, einer im Garten, nahe beim Haus und einer am Tor des Weges zum Haus. Sie sind alle mittels Zaubern ge tarnt, aber ich denke nicht, das die dunklen Magier nichts von ihnen wissen und vor al lem, wo sie sind." Und dies war korrekt.

"Unser Plan ist eindeutig, die Auroren sind zu ignorieren, solange sie uns nicht direkt an greifen."

"Hat Fenrir eigentlich schon einmal über eine mögliche Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen nach gedacht?"

"Ich bin mir Sicher, das es ihm in den Sinn gekommen ist, aber derzeit gilt unser Fokus den Todessern. Unser Pakt mit ihnen war schon immer ein großer Fehler, und ich habe es ihm immer wieder gesagt, aber er interessiert sich nur für das Geld. Aber nicht länger." Greyback und Grant waren mehr als einmal über das Thema in Streit geraten, obwohl beide nur in diesem Bereich nicht einer Meinung waren. Grant hatte am Ende Recht be halten, aber er entschied sich gegen einen Umsturz……..bis jetzt. Greyback kam nun zu ihnen herüber.

"Ist alles so vorbereitet, wie es sein soll?"

"Das ist es, Fenrir, Das Haus ist laut unseren Zaubern noch immer leer, aber die Umge bung befindet sich im selben Zustand wie gestern um diese Zeit."

"Gut, die Hilfstruppen sind für ihren Teil des Angriffs bereit."

"Er sollte bald beginnen, denn der Imperius wird bald nachlassen." Vermutlich in gut 2 Stunden, wenn Grant es richtig schätzte. Zauber dieser Art in dieser Größenordnung konnten nur zeitweise funktionieren, und Grant war kein sehr starker Magier……..man denke dabei an Warrick, allerdings mit blasser Haut und einem irischen Akzent.

"In Zehn Minuten kann der Angriff beginnen, die anderen sind bereit. Sind die Signale bereit?"

"Das sind sie."

"Viel Glück und eine gute Jagd wünsche ich." Greyback verschwand nun, denn er hielt nicht viel von emotional bedingten Reden. Brandon drehte sich nun mit einem Vorschlag zu Grant um.

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Auroren in irgend einer Weise Vorwarnen, so dass sie uns möglichst in Ruhe lassen." Brandon, der zwar nur der zweit ranghöchste Magier im Ru del war, da sie viele Verluste erlitten hatten, wurde sehr selten von Greyback um Rat ge fragt.

"Ich hatte die selbe Idee, aber es ist gut möglich, das sie sich mit den Todessern gegen uns verbünden könnten. Nein, sie müssen genauso überrascht werden wie die Todesser. Das wird dazu führen, das sie um weitere Anweisungen bitten werden, so das wir noch mehr Zeit bekommen." Brandon nickte nun leicht.

"Also gut. Ich bin bereit."

"Genauso wie ich. Denk an die nötigen Dinge die getan werden müssen, sollte es zu ei nem Desaster ausarten."

"Das werde ich, wir treffen uns dann vor dem Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse und gehen wie geplant vor." Natürlich würde der Plan nur bei den beiden funktionieren, denn Lawrence Granger würde einen unauffälligen Tod sterben, wenn dies alles vorbei war, und keiner der anderen kam überhaupt in die Winkelgasse hinein.

Grant nickte und wartete nun, bis bis die Hilfstruppen bereit waren, bevor er ihnen die letzten Befehle erteilte.

"Wenn ihr zu laufen anfangt, lauft so schnell wie möglich, bis ihr die Türen erreicht. So bald ihr dort seid, zerstört die Türen und tötet so viele Personen wie ihr nur könnt, achtet aber darauf einander nicht zu töten. Sollte dort niemand sein, so zerstört das Innere des Hauses Stück für Stück. Dies werdet ihr tun, bis ihr Tod seid. Zählt leise bis 30 und be ginnt dann den Angriff. Macht keinen Fehler." Dies war nicht die Ansprache von Wil liam Wallace vor der Schlacht um die Stirling Bridge, aber es würde reichen.

Die Hilfstruppen der Werwölfe waren allerdings keine Werwölfe, sondern einfache Mug gel, welche Grant und Brandon per Zufall meist von den Straßen Londons ausgewählt hatten. Diese Personen waren wegen ihrer körperlichen Stärke ausgewählt worden, und es waren alles Männer, und ihnen waren Äxte für diesen Angriff gegeben worden. Grant hatte jeden von ihnen mit dem Imperius belegt, und dadurch hatte er sehr viel magische Energie verbraucht, so das der Fluch nicht sehr lange anhalten würde. Das Kanonenfutter, insgesamt 30 Männer, war nun knapp 350 Meter vom Haus entfernt.

Sie zählten leise bis 30 und begannen dann darauf zu zulaufen. Da diese Männer dies nicht freiwillig taten, gab es hier nicht wie in Filmen wie Braveheart Kriegsschreie oder ähnliches. Sie griffen einfach ihr Ziel an, mit den Äxten in den Händen, und wurden erst aufgehalten, als sie an den Türen vor ihnen ankamen. Diese bildeten die einzigste wirkli che Schwachstelle in der Verteidigung von Riddle Manor:

Riddle Manor besaß mehr Abwehrzauber als irgend ein anderes Gebäude in England, ab gesehen von Hogwarts. Was ihm aber fehlte waren Abwehrzauber gegen Muggel. Volde mort vermutete, dass das plötzliche Verschwinden des Hauses zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde, und eine komplette Stadt auszulöschen war auch aus seiner Sicht völlig übertrie ben. Auf das Gebäude bezogen gab es so viele Gerüchte und Vermutungen, insbesondere seit dem Tod des alten Verwalters vor wenigen Jahren, das sich seit Monaten niemand mehr ihm genähert hatte, und das war damals auch nur ein überneugieriger Teenager ge wesen. Anders ausgedrückt, es war zur Heulenden Hütte von Little Hangleton geworden, etwas, das durchaus in die Pläne von Voldemort passte.

Das Kanonenfutter erreichte das Haus ohne irgend welche Probleme, und drei von ihnen begannen umgehend damit die Eingangstür z bearbeiten, welche sowohl mit einem nor malen Muggelschloss als auch einem ähnlichen Zauber, wie ihn Harry auf die Eingangs tür von Cortez während des Werwolfangriffs gesprochen hatte, gesichert. Die Tür stellte allerdings für die Äxte kein wirkliches Hindernis dar, und kurz darauf drangen die 30 Personen in das Haus ein. Nun begann der eigentliche Spaß.

Die Haupteingangstür war nie dafür vorgesehen, von irgend jemanden verwendet zu wer den, und die Tür war mit Anti-Einbruchszaubern gesichert, und sie aktivierten sich umge hend, als die Tür in das Innere stürzte. Es befanden sich in der Tat derzeit knapp 32 To desser im Gebäude, und sie sprangen alle sofort auf und liefen zu den Eingangstüren…..abgesehen von ein paar wenigen.

Voldemort befand sich derzeit in Mitten eines Treffens mit seinen Stellvertretern in den Kellerräumen, als die Hölle aufzubrechen schien, und sein erster Gedanke war, das dies der Angriff der Auroren sein dürfte. Neben ihm waren Pettigrew, Nott, die drei Lestran ges, sowie Michael Par rish, dem neuen Zaubertränkemeister, anwesend.

"Bella, sieh nach, was los ist, der Rest bleibt hier." Diese Treffen wurden derzeit immer im selben Kellerraum abgehalten, denn hier waren keine Anti-Portschlüsselzauber, und er bildete sozusagen den Notausgang. Der Raum befand sich direkt unter dem Foyer, und sie konnten Geräusche hören, die denen von Äxten ähnelten, aber es war nicht einfach es zu hören, da die Wände hier noch dicker waren als in Godric's Hollow. Bella verschwand nun, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab bereit hielt, und Pettigrew holte etwas aus seiner Tasche: ein Langzieh-Ohr. Nein, er war nicht so dumm, es im direkt Laden gekauft zu haben, sondern es war Draco gewesen, der ihnen vor einigen Monaten einige Sachen über dritte besorgt hatte.

Er trat nun zu der Stelle, wo die Geräusche am deutlichsten zu hören waren.

"Es scheinen Äxte zu sein, und ich hören keine Zauber oder Flüche………Sekunde, doch jetzt auch dies."

Das waren die Geräusche der Todesser, welche auf die Eindringlinge trafen, und nun hör te man auch die Flüche.

"Es sieht aus aus, als wenn nur unsere Leute Zauberstäbe verwenden, Meister, es sind also nicht diese Auroren."

"Sind das Muggel aus dem Dorf? Wieso um alles in der Welt greifen sie ausgerechnet jetzt, nach so langer Zeit an?" Da sich Voldemort im Raum befand, entschied sich Petti grew gegen zu viele Theorien.

"Ich verstehe es ebenfalls nicht, Rastaban, das einzigste was ich sehe, ist, das sie den Ge räuschen nach abgeschlachtet werden."

Und das traf auch zu, und angesichts eines großen Mannes mit einer Axt und einem Ma gier mit seinem Zauberstab brauch man kein Fachmann zu sein, um zu wissen, auf wen man wetten sollte. Aber gerade dank dem Überraschungseffekt gelang es den Muggeln, unter den Magiern für mehrere Opfer zu sorgen, von denen aber keines von wichtiger Rolle war. Edward Grant war bei seiner Planung für sein Kanonenfutter nicht sehr genau gewesen, und deshalb war keiner der Muggel bisher in eines der anderen Stockwerke vor gedrungen. Sie verwüsteten praktisch das gesamte Erdgeschoss, bevor die Truppe unter Vincent Crabbe Sr. auf sie trafen. Die Luft war nun mit Todesflüchen angefüllt.

Außerhalb hatten sich die Werwölfe knapp 30 Sekunden nach den Muggeln in Bewegung gesetzt, nur das sie nicht liefen, sondern in normalem Tempo gingen. Sie wollten den Muggeln die Gelegenheit geben, die Tür aufzubrechen und so viel Schäden wie möglich anzurichten, selbst wenn dies nicht viele sein dürften. Der Vorteil dieses Plans war, das er sich beliebig oft wiederholen ließ, und er würde Voldemort mit Sicherheit verwirren. Greyback führte eine Gruppe an, während Grant den anderen Teil anführte, während sie sich um das Haus herum verteilten und darauf warteten, das die Muggel besiegt würden und die erste Siegesfreude beginnen würde.

Die Neugier von Voldemort siegte schliesslich, und er ging mit den anderen nach Oben, wo Bella am Ende der Treppe auf sie wartete.

"Und, Bella?"

"Es waren über zwei Dutzend Muggel, bewaffnet mit Äxten, und sie schienen alle unter dem Imperius zu stehen. Wir haben einen zur Befragung am Leben gelassen, während der Rest dem Todesfluch zum Opfer fiel." Voldemort mochte ein sehr schneller Denker sein, aber selbst er verstand noch immer nicht, was genau hier vor sich ging.

"Wieviele Leute haben wir verloren?"

"Vier Tote und drei Verletzte, Meister, allerdings ist keiner von ihnen von wirklicher Wichtigkeit."

"Bringt den Gefangenen zur Befragung nach Unten, wir werden mit den Drogen anfan gen. Michael, bereite bitte sofort etwas Veritaserum vor."

"Ja, Sir." Voldemort und Parrish kamen erstaunlich gut mit einander klar, und obwohl der Söldner derzeit noch wohl eher ein Unsicherheitsfaktor war, so konnte man den Mann theoretisch als eine Art Freund von Voldemort bezeichnen, obwohl ihm das Konzept an sich garnicht gefiel. Parrish lief nun wieder hinab, während Bella und ihr Ehemann ihm den Muggelgefangenen regelrecht hinter her warfen. Voldemort betrachtete kurz die an gerichteten Schäden im Eingangsbereich, bevor er auch wieder hinunter ging. Er war ge rade halb unten angekommen, als „Das Chaos beginnt, der zweite Teil" begann.

In der Zwischenzeit:

Die drei Auroren außerhalb des Hauses wurden von Sanford Jenkins angeführt, der auch gleichzeitig das gesamte Überwachungssystem hier befehligte, und es gab das Gerücht, das er der Nachfolger von Travis würde, sollte dieser je befördert werden oder ausfallen. Sein Team, bestehend aus Sally Pickett und Guinevere Cornwell, waren zu dieser Zeit gerade durch Zufall in einem Treffen, und sie beobachteten in stiller Faszination, wie die Muggel das Haus stürmten, und das ohne größere Geräusche. Sie befanden sich aber von der Position her so im Gelände, das sie die zweite Welle, bestehend aus den Werwölfen, nicht sahen, bevor diese auf das Haus zuliefen, und als sie diese erblickten, mussten sie davon ausgehen, das es auch Muggel waren, denn die Werwölfe hatten sich bis jetzt nicht verwandelt. Sie bemerkten aber das Fehlen von wirklichen Waffen.

"Sally, geh in das Ministerium zurück und informiere sie über die Geschehnisse." Sally, das jüngste Teammitglied verschwand nun umgehend.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los, San?" Jenkins dachte kurz nach und antwortete dann.

"Irgend jemand hat scheinbar einige der Muggel-Dorfbewohner unter den Imperius ge setzt. Sie werden sterben, wenn sie hinein gelangen sollten. Gehen wir etwas näher heran, um nachzusehen, aber wir greifen nicht ein, so können wir erfahren, ob wirklich Todesser dort drinnen sind, wenn wir den Fremden gewähren lassen." Der Posten hier existierte jetzt bereits so lange, das es Stimmen unter den Auroren gab, die sagten, das dies doch al les nutzlos wäre, denn es wäre doch so oder so nichts bisher dabei heraus gekommen. Nun, irgend etwas würde sich nun ergeben, während die beiden sich etwas weiter vor wagten. Jenkins holte sein Omniocular hervor und richtete es auf die Eingangstür.

Er sah nun, wie die Muggel die Eingangstür und durch die Fenster einbrachen, und umge hend schien das gesamte Stockwerk grün aufzuleuchten, als Crabbe und seine Leute an griffen. Jenkins und Cornwell krochen vorsichtig vorwärts, während sie die Schreie hör ten, hielten aber knapp 30 Meter entfernt inne, denn weiter wollten sie sich nicht vor wa gen. Zumindest war so die Anwesenheit der Todesser bestätigt worden.

"Wieso ist die zweite Welle so langsam, San?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, aber sie scheinen gerade vernichtet zu werden."

In der Tat war das grüne Licht nun verschwunden, und der Lärm im Haus wuchs wieder, als die zweite Welle eingriff…….an jeder Seite außer an der Frontseite, befanden sich mindestens 10 Werwölfe.

Fenrir Greyback ließ nun ein lautes Pfeifen, ähnlich dem Pfeifen der Muggel, ertönen, und sein Rudel verwandelte sich. Dies geschah sehr leise, so das die Todesser im Innern die Gründe nicht verstanden, und deshalb völlig überrascht wurden, als der Boden des ersten Stocks regelrecht zu explodieren schien, während die Werwölfe mit brutaler Ge walt eindrangen. Jenkins sah dies aus relativer Nähe und schickte Cornwell umgehend in das Hauptquartier zurück um Verstärkung zu holen……..dies konnte ihre große Chance sein. Er ging nun mehrere Meter vorwärts, und konnte teilweise verstehen, was im Innern geschah.

Voldemort und die anderen im Keller hörten das Chaos und liefen sofort wieder nach oben. Dort sahen sie, wie Crabbe und seine Leute von den Werwölfen regelrecht zer fleischt wurden, welche nun die Initiative übernommen hatten und dies auch ausnutzten. Beide Gruppen waren etwa gleich stark, aber die Werwölfe verfolgten einen Plan und die Todesser konnten nur darauf reagieren. Crabbe, war überraschender Weise ein ziemlich guter Kämpfer, aber nachdem er zwei Werwölfe getötet hatte, wurde er von zwei Pfoten mit scharfen Klauen regelrecht aus einander geschnitten. Vol demort beobachtete dies und nachdem er selbst einen Todesfluch.......ohne Zauberstab wohlgemerkt.......gesprochen hatte, der einen der Killer von Crabbe tötete, rief er etwas zu Bella.

"Hol sofort einige Leute hier her! Den Auroren draußen wird dies mit Sicherheit aufge fallen sein!" Das war seine größte Sorge, nämlich das die von Travis Biller angeführten Auroren hier eindringen könnten. Er legte nun seine Hand auf das Tattoo auf seinen lin ken Arm, was eigentlich die anderen Todesser hier her rufen sollte. Aber genau das war das Problem, seit Harry Potter ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte……..seine Hand funktionierte nicht so effektiv mit diesem Zauber wie mit seinem Zauberstab. Eini ge Todesser spürten allerdings den Ruf, andere hingegen nicht, und da sie nicht darüber Bescheid wussten, verstand Voldemort mittlerweile das Zögern der ersten Handynutzer. Der Ersatzplan, und ja, es existierte einer, waren mehrere Spiegel im Keller, neben dem Portschlüsselbereich. Dorthin lief Bella nun. Parrish war gemeinsam mit einem mehr to ten als lebendigen Gefangenen ebenfalls dort, aber er würde wohl mehr Chaos im Kampf anrichten als nötig, weshalb sie ihn ignorierte und ihrer Aufgabe nachging.

Gemeinsam mit Pettigrew und den Lestrange-Brüdern gelang es ihm sehr schnell, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, wobei sich unter den einfachen Todessern auch der Soldat Lucius Malfoy befand. Die beengten Verhältnisse wirkten sich nun gegen die Magier aus, und die Gewalt des Angriffs der Werwölfe forderte die ersten Opfer. Von seinen Truppen war nur noch ein gutes Dutzend übrig, und Malfoy war soeben nach einem harten Schlag von Alan Brandon aus einer schweren Kopfwunde blutend zu Boden gegangen. Er war noch nicht Tod, selbst wenn er sich dies wünschte. Die Werwölfe hatten etwa die Hälfte ihrer Gruppe verloren, da die Magier deutlich besser kämpften, als sie einkalkuliert hat ten. Voldemort war sich immer der Gefahr bewusst gewesen, das die Auroren eines Ta ges doch reagierten und hier eindrangen, weshalb er sicherstellte, das die hier anwesen den Todesser gut ausgebildete Kämpfer waren.

Nun kehrte Bella mit gut 20 sehr reaktionsschnellen Todessern aus dem Keller zurück, und ihr einzigstes Problem war es, ihre eigenen Leute nicht zu treffen, aber die fünf Wer wölfe zu treffen, war auch kein Problem, so das nur noch 10 Eindringlinge übrig blieben. Nun griffen Grant und Brandon, welche in der südwestlichen Ecke des Wohnzimmers sehr bedrängt wurden, zu anderen Methoden:

Sie nahmen nun ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hand und feuerten mehrere Avada Kedavra ab, direkt in die Rücken von Rastaban und Rodolphus Lestrange, welche sich gerade halb herum gedreht hatten, weil ihr Meister sie für Pettigrew und Nott zur Hilfe gerufen hatte. Die Brüder gingen sofort zu Boden, und waren Tod, bevor sie auch nur den Boden be rührten. Die Todesser, die dies sahen, hielten inne, und waren zu geschockt, um zu rea gieren, als sie zwei Werwölfe mit Zauberstäben sahen.

Dieser Moment war aber nur von kurzer Dauer, denn die vier Zeugen wurden sofort von Grey back und Castor Archer zerfleischt, wobei letzterer Biller's Informant war…….Die Fragen unter Veritaserum waren nicht derart spezifisch gewesen um ihn zu entlarven. Amateure.

Da wir gerade von Travis redeten, dieser selbst war gerade in seinem Büro gewesen, als Sally Picket mit ihrem Bericht zurück kehrte. Er rief die diensthabenden Auroren zusam men und kehrte genau in dem Moment per Portschlüssel zurück, als Greyback's Männer sich verwandelten und das Haus betraten, wobei sie vorher auf Guinevere Cornwell ge troffen waren. Pickett war zurück geblieben, um notfalls weitere Auroren dort hin zu schicken. Insgesamt waren nun 12 Auroren anwesend und Travis übernahm das Kom mando.

"Also gut, sobald sich die Dinge im Innern beruhigen, greifen wir an. Welche Abwehr zauber und Fallen es auch gegeben haben mag, diese wurden wohl bereits von den Mug geln und den Werwölfen ausgelöst. Wir warten, bis das Chaos sich gelegt hat, und wer den dann der siegreichen Seite noch mehr Chaos bereiten. Gehen vor vorsichtig zur Ein gangstür, und haltet ich für mein Signal bereit."

Im Haus selbst kam nun eine Gruppe von 15 Todessern aus dem Keller herauf und griff in den Kampf ein, was zur Folge hatte, das Greyback, der erkannte, das er unterlegen war, ein erneutes Pfeifsignal ertönen ließ.

Dies bedeutete für die Überlebenden das sie nach oben laufen sollten und in so vielen Räumen wie möglich Fallen platzieren sollten, da sie hofften, das Voldemort nicht sein eigenes Hauptquartier dem Erdboden gleich machen würde. Greyback selbst kroch zu Grant und Brandon, bevor sie immer wieder Flüchen ausweichend, sich zurück zogen. Sie duckten sich unter dem Fenster des Wohnzimmers und liefen nach hinten, wobei sie mit viel Mühe den aus großer Entfernung abgefeuerten Flüchen von Biller und Jenkins auswichen. Es waren allerdings still gesprochene Zauber, und niemand innerhalb des Hauses bemerkte, das sich noch weitere „Gäste" vor dem Haus befanden.

"Das ist der Beginn des Rückzugs, es dürften keine Werwölfe mehr hier sein. Sobald die Schreie aufhören, gehen wir hinein."

Die Schreie hörten auch die nächsten Minuten über nicht auf, da die Todesser in jeden einzelnen Raum gehen mussten, um sie um die Werwölfe zu kümmern. Dies war keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung, denn sechs der Werwölfe waren auf die vorbereitet und er warteten sie, und insgesamt wurden acht Todesser von ihnen ermordet, wobei zwei von ihnen von Castor Archer getötet wurden, bevor er durch das Fenster fliehen konnte. Aber schließlich war das Haus sauber, und Voldemort schickte Nott los, die Leichen zu über prüfen.

"Wir haben insgesamt bei beiden Angriffen 42 Leute verloren, mein Lord, und es gibt ne ben den Muggeln insgesamt 40 tote Werwölfe. Peter, hast du darunter auch Greyback ge sehen?" Pettigrew, Bella, und Voldemort waren die einzigsten Anwesenden, die Grey back je in menschlicher Form gesehen hatten………jedenfalls von den bei Verstand sei enden Anwesenden, denn Malfoy lag am Boden und verblutete langsam. Es war nicht so, als ob sie einen Heiler in der Nähe hätten.

"Nein, Frederick, aber ich habe seine Stimme erkannt, er war also hier. Grant war eben falls hier, der andere magische Werwolf." Sie wussten allerdings nichts von Brandon.

"Was ist mit unserem Informanten?" Voldemort amüsierte sich sehr darüber, das der Ver räter im Werwolfrudel ausgerechnet den selben Nachnamen trug wie einer von Potter's Freunden. Er war sogar soweit gegangen, Nott damit zu beauftragen, zu überprüfen, ob sein Granger in irgend einer Form mit der Freundin von Potter verwandt war, aber eine eventuelle Verwandtschaft dürfte wenn mehrere Jahrhunderte zurück liegen. Das war schade, denn er hätte sich gerne Potter gegenüber darüber lustig gemacht.

"Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, Meister."

"Nun gut. Nott, überwache du die Zählung unserer Opfer. Wurmschwanz, sieh draußen nach, stell sicher, das die Auroren noch dort sind, wo sie sein sollten. Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?" Bellatrix Lestrange war zwar die brutalste Frau, die er je getroffen hatte, aber sie hatte so eben ihren Ehemann verloren. Sie mochte zwar eine "Arrangement" mit Vol demort gehabt haben, aber ihr war ihre Heirat doch noch immer sehr wichtig. Sie war al lerdings auch die Favoritin von Voldemort, und auch die einzigste, der er sich so auch ge genüber äußerte.

"Gebt mir eine Aufgabe, Meister." Gutes Mädchen, dachte er.

"Begleite mich nach unten, wir werden die Muggel selbst befragen. Ich denke wir können daraus dann schließen, wie ihre Pläne aussehen, aber wir sollten lieber sicher gehen." Nott war bereits gegangen, um die Toten zu überprüfen, und Pettigrew ging nun zur Ein gangstür.

"Ja, Meister." Beide gingen nun wieder hinab, und genau in dem Moment begann der Angriff der dritten Welle. Es war die magischer Version der Schlacht um Midway: die Muggel waren die Torpedoflugzeuge, die Werwölfe die Flugzeuge von Midway selbst, und die Auroren die Sturzkampfbomber von Spruance, die Krönung des ganzen.

Die Auroren begannen sofort ihre Angriffe, und die Todesser, die nach den beiden ersten Angriffswellen bereits geschwächt waren, hatten keine Chance.

Biller und Jenkins befanden sich an vorderster Front und töteten binnen weniger Augen blicke vier Todesser mittels Avada Kedavra, bevor diese wussten, wie ihnen geschah. Pettigrew duckte sich hinter der aufgesprengten Tür und verwandelte sich sofort in seine Rattenform. Ihm gelang es in dem Chaos sich fortzubewegen, und verwandelte sich erst vor seinem Meister wieder zurück.

"Es sind die Auroren, Meister, angeführt von Biller." Genug war genug, nun war ein Rückzug unvermeidlich, da der Verdacht der Auroren im Bezug auf das Haus sich heute Nacht bestätigt hatte. Pettigrew hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wie viele Auroren dort waren, und Voldemort hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vor, sich mit dem gesamten Aurorenkommando und vermutlich der gesamten Liga anzulegen, besonders nicht, nachdem er über 20 Pro zent seiner Soldaten verloren hatte. Wenn er gewusst hätte, das nur insgesamt 12 Leute angriffen, hätte er mit Sicherheit anders reagiert, allerdings wusste er auch, wie hart Bil ler sein konnte.

"Bella, Michael, packt all die Sachen zusammen die ihr in zwei Minuten einsammeln könnt. Was ihr nicht einpacken könnt zerstört ihr umgehend. Wurmschwanz, verschwin de von hier und alarmiere unsere Reserven, das Riddle Manor nicht länger zur Verfügung steht, und triff uns dann am Sammelpunkt." Der Sammelpunkt war eine der kleineren In seln der Orkneys, und dort befand sich auch Parrish mit seinen Zaubertränken. Ein kol lektives:

"Ja, Meister." Erklang nun.

Voldemort atmete nun tief ein und verstärkte nun seine Stimme, so das die Todesser ihn hören konnten.

"ACHTUNG AN ALLE TRUPPEN…..Code Schwarz! Ich wiederhole: Code Schwarz!"

Code Schwarz bedeutete, das dieses Gebäude aufgegeben wurde, und das sie sich zu dem Sammelpunkt auf den Orkneyinseln-Inseln begeben sollten. Die Ketten die sie trugen wa ren alle Portschlüssel, die sie dort hin bringen würden, aber jeweils nur einzeln. Und des weiteren wussten nur Bella und Pettigrew, wo sich der Sammelpunkt genau befand…..Nott gehörte nicht dazu, da er nicht als vertrauenswürdig genug galt, da er ver mutlich gefangen genommen würde.

Die von Nott angeführten Truppen im Erdgeschoss verloren im Schnitt alle fünf Sekun den einen ihrer Kämpfer, und hörten nun das Rückzugssignal und liefen sofort zu den Wänden, wo sich dank der Werwölfe einige, eigentlich dort nicht hin gehörende Löcher befanden. Da Voldemort keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, gab es keine Anti-Appa rationszauber um das Haus herum, so das sie, sobald sie im Freien waren, verschwanden……allerdings blieben weitere 21 Tote zurück, wobei die Auroren nur einen Toten zu beklagen hatten, den 32jährigen James Stuart……….und nein, er stammte nicht aus der ehemals königlichen Linie der Stuarts. Nun kamen weitere Auroren herein, die von Nelson DeMille angeführt wurden, dem dritt ranghöchsten Anwesenden hinter Travis und Jenkins. Nun befanden sich insgesamt 30 Auroren im Gebäude.

Biller, der selbst fünf der Feinde erledigt hatte, rief seinen Truppen nun etwas zu:

"Nehmt das Haus auseinander! Es muss ein Versteck geben, und es ist mir egal, was ihr tun müsst um es zu finden." Insgeheim hoffte er auf ein hochrangiges Opfer auf der ande ren Seite, und ein weiteres lebendes, das befragt werden konnte.

Sie fanden bald darauf ihr Hauptziel, Lucius Malfoy, der noch am Leben war. Ein schnel ler Tourniquet-Zauber beendete das Bluten der Wunde, und es erstaunte immer wieder, wie sehr sich die Feinde darum bemühten, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Er wurde umgehend in das Ministerium gebracht, wo er unter schwerster Bewachung medizinisch behandelt wurde.

In der Zwischenzeit identifizierten die Auroren die Lestrange-Brüder, welche beide tot waren, und da sie mittels Avada Kedavra getötet worden waren, gingen sie fälschlicher weise davon aus, das sie es gewesen waren und nicht Grant und Brandon. Sie übernah men die Aufgabe von Nott, die Körper zu entfernen, während Obliviatoren sich um dem Muggelteil von Little Hangleton kümmerten, und den Leuten die Erinnerung an den Lärm in diesem Haus nahmen.

Der Keller war nicht versteckt, so das es nur wenige Minuten dauerte, bis Jenkins und DeMille dort unten ankamen. Es stellte sich heraus, das Bella und Parrish sehr effektive Möbelpacker waren, denn dort unten fand sich gar nichts………abgesehen von dem Port schlüsselbereich, der später einige Dinge erklärte.

Während dieses geschah, trat Rufus zu seinem Freund außerhalb des Hauses. da Bones für eine Woche in Frankreich war, wo sie sich mit ihrem Kollegen vom französischen Ministerium traf, und sie würde mit Sicherheit sehr wütend sein, das sie dies alles ver passt hatte.

"Nun, Travis, und wieder ein großer Sieg für unsere Seite. Die Werwölfe sind praktisch ausgerottet, und unser dunkler Freund musste sich zurück ziehen." Er schien kurz davor zu sein, einen Freudentanz aufzuführen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, das sie 64 Todesser verloren haben. Das sind mindestens ein Drittel ihrer Gesamtstärke!" Es war zwar nur ein Viertel, aber so falsch lag er trotzdem nicht.

"Was schlagt ihr vor, sollen wir mit dem Haus machen?" Biller lächelte und wandte sich nun an seinen Freund, den er beim Vornamen nannte, etwas das er nur im privaten Be reich tat.

"Rufus mein Freund, ich denke das die Muggel aufwachen werden und feststellen wer den, das Riddle Manor bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt ist. Komisch nur, das dieses Feuer nicht mit Wasser gelöscht werden konnte, also muss es etwas elektrisches oder so gewesen sein." Rufus gefiel die Idee sehr gut, denn es würde keinen guten Ein fluss bei Voldemort hervor rufen, wenn er es bemerkte, aber das war nur für ihn schlecht.

"Wirklich komisch wie manche Dinge völlig unvorbereitet geschehen können. Durch sucht das Haus nach wichtigen Dingen und entzündet dann das Haus. Ich werde einige Leute anweisen, entsprechende Muggelabwehrzauber zu legen, damit die Muggel-Feuer wehr nicht rechtzeitig eintrifft."

"Geht klar. Möchtest du, das ein paar meiner Leute dich zu den Stuarts begleiten?"

"Ja, aber das werden wir erst morgen Früh erledigen, denn ihr werdet jetzt hier benötigt. Hat er eine Frau und Kinder hinterlassen?"

"Er war verlobt, aber ich denke die Verlobung wurde letzten Monat aufgehoben. Er war wirklich ein guter Mann."

"Wir werden sicherstellen, das seine Eltern das wissen. Helft mir bitte beim sauberma chen, so bekomme ich wenigstens Etwas für meine Arbeit."

"Mir gefällt es immer besser, das ein ehemaliger Auror jetzt Minister ist." Sie gingen in das Haus um die Dinge fertig zu stellen, denn die Nacht war wirklich schön gewesen.

In der Zwischenzeit in der Winkelgasse:

Fenrir Greyback, Alan Brandon, und Edward Grant betraten nun aus einer Seitengasse her kommend den Bereich zwischen der Winkelgasse und der Nockturnengasse, da sie sich nach ihrer Flucht nicht hatten trennen müssen. Hier gab es nur wenig Verkehr, da die meisten Läden um diese Zeit bereits geschlossen hatten. Greyback war nur wenige Male hier gewesen, und fragte sich, wieso sie hier waren.

"Was machen wir hier?" Er bemerkte rein gar nichts, bevor es zu spät war.

"Dies ist ein wirklich ideales Versteck, denn hier werden uns die Magier vermutlich nie mals suchen."

"Ihr habt gerade hier ein Versteck?"

"So in etwa, keine Sorge, ich habe mich bereits um alles gekümmert." Sie gingen nun zu der Stelle wo sich WWW befand, und Grant und Brandon hielten plötzlich inne.

"Wir sind da, Fenrir."

"Und wo ist "hier"? Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes? Welche Bedeutung hat der Ort für uns?" Grant und Brandon nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und Greyback sah sich um, als wenn sie jeden Moment angegriffen würden. Zur Erleichterung von Grant war niemand hier.

"Dies ist das Ende der Reise, mein Freund. Es tut mir Leid." Brandon und er richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Greyback und riefen, bevor er reagieren konnte:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Fenrir Greyback war nun aber nicht Harry Potter, weshalb der doppelte Todesfluch, der ihn im Bauch traf, endgültig beseitigte. Grant verwendete nun einen Schneidezauber und Brandon eine lange Pike erschuf.

Sie beseitigten den Rest des Körpers, während der Kopf von Greyback auf einer Pike auf gespießt vor WWW platziert wurde.

Es würde eine sehr unangenehme Überraschung für die ersten Kunden geben, wenn der Laden in gut 10 Stunden öffnen würde.


	26. Eine Art Anerkennung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 25

Donnerstag, 17. Juli 1997

8:00 Uhr

WWW

Es ein ziemlich schockierender Anblick, der sich Lee Jordan bot, als er den Kopf mor gens sah, als er den Laden gegen 07.45 Uhr aufschloss. Andere Fußgänger schienen sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören, denn sie gingen vermutlich davon aus, das es ein neues Produkt von WWW wäre. Lee hingegen wusste es besser, denn er war es, der die Aus stellung neuer Produkte übernahm, weshalb er umgehend die Zwillinge in The Hollow informierte, welche wiederum das Ministerium informierten, welche versprachen, sofort jemanden hinüber zu schicken.

Am Ende waren es Bones sowie Travis und Harry, die dort erschienen, wobei letztere ge rade ihr Duelltraining beginnen wollten, als die Nachricht eintraf. Bones zog es seit eini ger Zeit vor, alle Dinge, die mit Harry zu tun hatten, persönlich zu übernehmen, eine Ein stellung, die sie seit der Sache mit den Dementoren vor zwei Jahren angenommen hatte. Die Gruppe von sechs Personen stand nun dort und starrte den Kopf an, und ihnen schie nen die Worte zu fehlen. Bones fand ihre Stimme als erste wieder, denn sie war am Abend zuvor direkt aus Frankreich zurück gerufen worden, nachdem die Aktion bei Riddle Manor stattfand, und sie versuchte noch immer, die genauen Vorgänge besser zu verstehen….und dieses Problem schien ebenfalls zu den Nachwirkungen der Kämp fe zu gehören.

"Also Travis, ist es das, was ich glaube das es ist?" Lee wusste im Übrigen nicht wem der Kopf gehörte, und auch die Auroren brauchten einen Moment, zu verstehen, was sie hier sahen.

"Es sieht definitiv wie der Kopf von Fenrir Greyback aus, Amelia, oder aber ein sehr ex aktes Abbild des selbigen." Lee fand nun, das er hier etwas erwähnen musste.

"Also, nur für die Akten, ich habe ihn berührt und es ist definitiv keine Fälschung. Ich würde sagen, es ist definitiv ein echter Kopf." Genau das war ihre Überlegung gewesen, und den anderen fünf waren deutlich erleichtert darüber, dieses nicht überprüfen zu müs sen. Bones drehte sich nun zu Harry um.

"Harry, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sich Remus Lupin derzeit befindet, oder?" Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Nicht genau, aber vielleicht weiß Dobby darüber mehr. Dobby!" Es gab kurz ein leises Geräusch und er erschien, sah dann kurz zum Kopf auf der Stange und schien sich fast übergeben zu müssen. Harry klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und drehte ihn sanft her um.

"Ganz ruhig. Geh bitte zum Grimmauld Place hinüber und schau nach, ob Remus dort ist. Wenn er dort ist, hole ihn bitte hier her. Wecke ihn notfalls bitte auf, aber sag ihm bitte noch nichts über diese Sache. Sag bitte nur das es dringend ist." Dobby schluckte kurz und nickte dann. Er hatte einige Zeit im Hauptquartier gelebt und wusste von daher, wo es war und konnte so den Fidelius umgehen, der noch immer aktiv war, wobei der neue Geheimnisverwahrer jetzt Remus war.

"In Ordnung, Harry." Und damit verschwand er.

"Hoffen wir, das er dort ist, denn Dobby geht nicht gerne nach Hogwarts….und sonst wüsste ich keinen anderen Ort wo er sein könnte." Dobby kehrte fast direkt darauf wieder zurück.

"Er schlief noch, Harry, aber ich weckte ihn so wie du sagtest. Er sagte das er in fünf Mi nuten hier wäre." Da niemand Remus im Schlafanzug erleben wollte, entschieden sie sich, zu warten. Travis drehte sich nun zu den dreien von WWW herum….und zu Lee.

"Nun gut, nur für die Akten, keiner von euch weiß wieso sich Fenrir Greyback's Kopf vor eurem Laden befindet?"

"Nein." sagte Fred.

"Definitiv nein." George.

"Ich bin genauso ratlos." Lee.

"Ich bin ahnungslos." Harry.

Die beiden Auroren hatten kaum Probleme damit dies zu glauben, aber der Form halber mussten sie es fragen. Biller unterrichtete sie nun in den nächsten knapp 3 Minuten über die Geschehnisse vor Riddle Manor, und die Jugendlichen bekamen sehr große Augen je mehr sie erfuhren, und es sei angemerkt, das er auch Harry noch nichts davon berichten konnte. Er hatte gerade das "tragische" Feuer erklärt, das dieses Haus niederbrannte, als Remus per Apparation wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt erschien. Er sah noch sehr ver schlafen aus und war sehr irritiert, was vielleicht daran lag, das er in einem sehr angeneh men Traum von Tonks unterbrochen wurde.

"Was ist denn so wichtig?"

Nun deuteten alle auf das "Ausstellungsstück"….und die Gruppe von sieben Leuten er regte nun doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Fußgänger, insbesondere, da Bones und Biller in der Gemeinschaft recht bekannt waren. Remus sah nun den Kopf, fing aber sofort an zu Fluchen.

"Und dafür weckt ihr mich? Das ist nun wirklich nicht witzig, Zwillinge, obwohl die De tails sehr exakt sind." Fred und George sahen sich nun sprachlos an.

"Remus, ich sage es ja nicht gerne, aber ich glaube nicht, das zwei der höchstrangigen Auroren sich die Zeit nehmen würden, hier zu erscheinen, wenn dies ein Scherz wäre." Biller musste nun doch kichern, etwas, das der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich half, und selbst Bones musste mühsam ein Kichern unterdrücken, und das Lächeln war nicht direkt offensichtlich, während George fort fuhr.

"Und nebenbei, ist dies nun wirklich nicht unser Sinn für Humor."

"Das Ding ist also echt? Fenrir Greyback's Kopf hängt wirklich vor eurem Laden?" Dies war die Bestätigung, die Biller und Bones benötigten, und so nahm Travis den besagten Kopf an sich und legte ihn in einen Beutel, während Bones sich um den Pfahl kümmerte, um weitere Probleme zu verhindern.

"Vielen Dank, Remus, du hast uns damit eine positive Identifikation ermöglicht. Fred, George, können wir uns darauf verlassen, das ihr Remus alles über den gestrigen Abend erklärt?"

"Natürlich, Madam Bones, sie können sich auf uns verlassen." Vor gut einem Jahr hätte Bones dies nie geglaubt, aber die Zeiten änderten sich und sie war in der Lage sich daran anzupassen. Sie sah beide nun recht zufrieden an.

"Das weiß ich. Harry, begleitest du uns wieder mit zurück?"

"Ja, Ma'am. Jungs, ich werde mich zum Mittag bei euch melden, bevor ich mich mit Ro bert Marr treffe." Dies würde Harry's erste Stunde bei Marr sein, da sich sein Zeitplan und die Aufgaben von Marr vorher überschnitten hatten.

"Geht klar. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß, und versucht euch bitte nicht aus Versehen gegenseitig umzubringen." Es hatte bei der letzten Stunde zwischen Travis und Harry einen Zwischenfall mit einem Tisch gegeben und dies war erst die dritte Stunde. Es hatte zwar keine gebrochenen Knochen gegeben, aber seit dem gingen sie auf Nummer sicher und entfernten alle Möbel, bevor sie begannen.

Die drei verließen nun den Laden und reisten dann per Flohnetzwerk wieder zum Minis terium, da Harry noch keine Apparationslizenz besaß. Die anderen gingen nun nach hin ten in den Laden, wo sich noch keine Kunden befanden.

"Also, was zur Hölle geht hier vor, und wieso behandelt Bones euch beiden so als wenn ihr zu ihrem Team gehören würdet?" Fred war noch immer deutlich geschockt, und der Spruch um Bezug auf Bones half auch nicht gerade.

"Wir wissen nur sehr viel wenig mehr als du, Remus, also komm uns bitte nicht mit sol chen Sätzen. Du hast nicht den Kopf eines der am meisten gesuchten Magiern in Großbri tannien vor deinem Laden auf einem Pfahl gefunden, oder?" Wobei er nicht erwähnte, das die Plätze Eins und Zwei von Voldemort und Pettigrew belegt wurden. Fred meldete sich nun auch zu Wort.

"Bones weiß durchaus, das Harry uns vertraut, und derjenige, der ihm vertraut auch uns vertrauen kann. Und da er nun ein Alliierter ihres Bosses ist, bedeutet dies auch, das sie es ebenfalls ist." Remus beruhigte sich nun deutlich, besonders wenn man bedachte, wie unsanft er heute morgen geweckt worden war.

"Wenn ihr das so seht, aber was genau ist die Geschichte jetzt hinter Greyback?" Sie gin gen nun in ihr Wohnzimmer und erzählten ihm ziemlich genau das selbe, was Biller ih nen gesagt hatte, wobei die drei sich immer wieder abwechselten, da die Tür des Ladens sich immer wieder für Kunden öffnete. Remus war doch geschockt darüber, wie massiv sich die Zahl der Werwölfe in Großbritannien reduziert worden war…..es gab damit, wenn man Draco und ihn mit einbezog, nur noch 15 Werwölfe. Und da war noch der nicht unwichtige Faktor in der Tatsache, das Greyback es war, der Remus damals gebis sen hatte. Er musste sich nun setzen und hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen…dies war bisher auf rein emotionaler Ebene ein harter Monat für ihn gewesen. Fred schien nun eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

"Remus, ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll, aber wenn du über einige Dinge reden möchtest, kannst du dich jeder Zeit melden."

"Ja, wir haben Junior schon so oft zugehört, das wir in solchen Dingen schon eine gewis se Erfahrung besitzen." Remus kicherte nun doch leise.

"Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar für das Angebot. Ich brauche aber noch etwas Zeit dar über nachzudenken, so das ich erst später darauf zurück kommen könnte."

"Sollen wir Tonks holen?" Hier schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

"Nein, sie ist derzeit auf der Arbeit und ich möchte sie nicht damit belasten. Ich bin mir sicher, das sie bereits um das Geschehen rund um Riddle Manor Bescheid weiß und wir werden heute Abend darüber reden." Lee erkannte nun hier eine Gelegenheit, und da Re mus derzeit abgelenkt war, entschied er sich zu einer gewissen Frage.

"Nur aus reiner Neugier….." Weiter musste er nicht sprechen.

"Ja, Tonks und ich sind ein Paar, wir sind nur der Meinung, das ihr es selbst erkennen müsst anstatt es von uns zu erfahren."

"Hey, wir freuen uns für euch beiden."

"Ja, das tun wir."

"Zu 100 Prozent."

"Es tut wirklich gut, euer gemeinsames Einverständnis zu haben. Ich brauche nun aber wirklich eine Dusche, und anschließend muss ich einige andere Dinge erledigen, genauso wie ihr beiden." Er stand nun auf und wollte hinaus gehen.

"Wirst du am Samstag zum Abendbrot dort sein?" Am vorherigen Samstag war das Es sen abgesagt worden, als Tonks in letzter Minute zur Arbeit gerufen wurde, und Remus wollte nicht ohne moralische Unterstützung dort erscheinen, obwohl Harry ihm erneut versichert hatte, das dieses Gespräch auch bis kurz vor der Hochzeit zeit haben würde.

"Ich werde dort sein, und ich werde für Harry bereit sein." George traf nun eine eher un gewöhnliche Entscheidung, in dem er versuchte einige Dinge klar zu stellen und ihn gleichzeitig indirekt zu warnen.

"Übertreiben wir es nicht, Remus, denn er möchte einzig und alleine über seine Eltern re den…..und darüber wieso du ihn nie vor den Dursleys beschützt hast. Und eines möchte ich direkt sagen, Remus, du solltest eine wirklich gute Erklärung dafür haben." Es fiel kein "sonst" aber genauso verstand es Remus.

"Was ist sonst?"

"Sonst brichst du damit endgültig alle Brücken zu Harry ab. Er wird sein Leben lang eine große Wut über die Zeit dort und wie der dort hin kam, fühlen. Dumbledore ist hier aller dings die primäre Quelle für seine Wut, aber du befindest dich dabei auch auf sehr dün nem Eis, allerdings spricht für dich, das Harry durch durchaus mag."

"Ihr sprecht in seinem Namen?" Fred antwortete hier nun.

"Das weißt du genau, Remus, und er spricht auch in unserem Namen. Der Trick bei unse rer Beziehung zu ihm ist, das immer nur einer von uns mit ihm spricht." Die Zwillinge wechselten sich normalerweise immer ab, aber seit Harry und sie Partner waren, hatte sich das bei ihm gelegt. Obwohl sie von ihrem Partner nicht unerheblich profitierten, so stieg es ihnen doch nie zu Kopfe. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, als er Ron und Hermine sag te, das Fred und George sich teilweise benahmen, als wenn die Welt nur dazu da wäre, um benutzt zu werden. Remus und Tonks hatten dies ebenfalls vor einiger Zeit bemerkt.

"Ihr drei seid wirklich sehr klug. Ich werde die Fragen von Harry wahrheitsgetreu beant worten, aber mehr kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich denke ich bin so oder so nur der Vor programm für Dumbledore." Keiner von allen wusste dies besser als Remus, und es beru higte ihn doch deutlich, das er nicht die meiste Wucht des verbalen Schlagabtausches ab bekommen würde.

"Das bist du in der Tat, und der Unterschied hier ist, das wir dir praktisch garantieren können, das er nicht den Zauberstab gegen dich einsetzen wird. Das gilt definitiv nicht für den alten Mann." Remus war deutlich erleichtert als er dies hörte, denn er war sich si cher, das die Zwillinge in der Tat im Sinne von Harry sprachen, obwohl der Junge-der-Lebte nichts von diesen Warnungen wusste.

"Nun gut, ich denke ich werde dem Himmel für solche Gefallen danken." Hier lächelte er allerdings, und wenige Minuten später war er dann auch gegangen. Lee sah nun zu den beiden und seufzte.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, das es am Samstag Abend keine Probleme geben wird?" Die Zwil linge seufzten nun ebenfalls, wobei ihr Verhalten sich nun veränderte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich."

"Nein."

Zu erst einmal war es darum gegangen, Remus überhaupt nach Godric's Hollow zu be kommen, und das war definitiv der schwere Teil gewesen. Harry hatte gesagt, das es kei ne Gewalttätigkeiten geben würde, aber reell gesehen hatte er dies nicht versprochen. Al les weitere würde die Zeit zeigen…..und das Veritaserum, das sie bereits für das Ge tränk von Remus vorbereitet hatten.

In der Zwischenzeit im Ministerium:

Die drei, Bones, Biller und Harry hatten den primären Flohnetzwerk-Knotenpunkt im Aurorenbereich verlassen und gingen wieder in den Trainingsbereich. Bones beobachtete in der Regel einen Teil des Trainings, wobei sie hoffte ein paar neue Tricks zu entdecken, die sie ihren anderen Gruppen beibringen könnte. Das war einer der Vorteile, der ihr bei der Allianz zwischen Rufus und Harry gefiel, denn Harry war nicht in den traditionellen Taktiken der Auroren trainiert worden, und seine unkonventionellen Ideen hatten sich im mer wieder als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, wartete sie auf die unausweichlichen Fragen von Harry, und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn sie begannen, sobald die Tür geschlossen war.

"Also gut, jetzt, wo wir alleine sind. Habt ihr eine Theorie wieso Greyback's Kopf sich vor dem Laden befand? Was ist mit eurem Informanten?" Travis sah nun kurz zu Bones, und diese nickte nun….er bezog sie wann immer es möglich war in die Dinge mit ein, so das sie nicht den Eindruck bekam, das er seine Freundschaft mit Rufus hinter ihrem Rücken ausnutzen würde.

"Unser Informant hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, aber er gehört definitiv nicht zu den To ten. Sein Name ist Castor Archer." Er hoffte hier nun auf eine Reaktion auf den Namen, die auch kam.

"Wieso kommt mir der Name bekannt vor?"

"Seine Schwester wurde in Hogsmeade getötet, denn sie war ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix."

"Stimmt, die Zwillinge erwähnten sie. Also, wer auch immer Greyback tötete, war eben falls magisch….war Archer auch….."

"Nein, er war nur ein Squib. Seine Eltern waren muggelgeborene, und seine Schwester die einzigste unter den Kindern, die Magie beherrschte. Er hätte die WInkelgasse nicht alleine betreten können, und die Eltern leben in Übersee, und dort sind sie noch immer, dies haben wir bereits überprüft.

"Also war mindestens einer von ihnen ein Magier oder eine Hexe."

"In der Tat, und trotzdem wurden keine magischen Werwölfe während der Angriffe getö tet. Wir haben die Möglichkeit dies zu überprüfen, und alle getöteten waren entweder Muggel oder normale Werwölfe."

"Woher kamen die Muggel überhaupt?"

"Unsere Leute überprüfen das derzeit, aber sie stammen definitiv nicht aus Little Hangle ton, das ist bereits klar. Es sind vermutlich zufällige Personen, die von der Straße weg entführt wurden." Bones sprach nun weiter.

"Harry, hast du irgend eine Theorie hier zu? Dinge, die Lupin erwähnt haben könnte?" Nun, das war ein Problem.

"Er hat nicht viel gesagt, und das Essen vor einiger Zeit war unser letzter Kontakt im letzten Jahr, und seit dem haben wir nicht wirklich mit einander geredet."

"Du hattest dein familienbezogenes Gespräch noch nicht mit ihm?"

"Nein Travis, als er beim letzten Mal dort war, schien er viel zu durcheinander dafür. Das Haus hat ihn wirklich fertig gemacht. Was ist mit Draco? Hat er irgend etwas dazu ge sagt?" Bones schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, wir haben ihn auch gestern als nicht so wichtig eingestuft, und bis vor wenigen Minuten wussten wir ja nichts von Greyback. Seine Erinnerungen an die Entführung wur den außerdem sehr genau entfernt. Dumbledore hat es überprüft und er war dabei äußerst genau. Es ist nichts mehr vorhanden."

"Nun, ich werde es bei Remus am Samstag anzusprechen versuchen, darum müsst ihr mich nicht bitten, und ich bin ebenfalls sehr neugierig. Glaubt ihr, das jene, die Greyback töteten, uns vielleicht eine Art Friedensangebot damit machen wollen?"

"Entweder das, und es scheint auch die logischste Erklärung zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, das ihr großer Plan schief ging." Biller und Bones behielten ihr Wissen um Edward Grant noch für sich, bis Harry mit Remus gesprochen hatte, da sie wussten, das er ihnen alles wichtige berichten würde.

"Haben die Todesser nicht ebenfalls sehr viele Leute verloren?"

"Ja das stimmt, und ich möchte derzeit nicht einer der Untergebenen von Voldemort sein, denn seine Wut dürfte derzeit fast unermesslich sein. Aber er hat mehr Leute als sie es haben, und er hat sie auch vorher schon wieder aufgebaut, nach dem Chaos im Gerichts saal und in Hogsmeade."

"Dürften seine Reserven nicht bald ihr Minimum erreicht haben?"

"Dann wird er mit Sicherheit eine andere Lösung finden, er ist da ziemlich erfinderisch."

"Aber anders herum, hat er jetzt zwei wichtige Schlachten verloren, und er hat im Ge richtssaal sehr viele Leute verloren." Bones lächelte nun, und dachte "ach wenn doch nur alles so einfach wäre". Ihr gefiel es aber durchaus, Harry in politischen Dingen weiterzu helfen.

"Das ist leider unwichtig, oder zumindest nicht so wichtig wie du vermutlich denken magst. Er bieten ihnen keine Macht, denn die gehört ihm alleine, und das wissen seine Helfer auch sehr genau. Was er ihnen bietet ist die Möglichkeit, sich nach ihren Wün schen austoben zu können. Sie können Leute ermorden, sie vergewaltigen, und Dinge nach ihrem Gutdünken zerstören. Das sind sehr mächtige Dinge, die er bietet, und genau das spricht mehr Leute an als man denken würde."

"Wie sicher seid ihr, das er hier keine Spione hat?"

"Wir sind uns sehr sicher, denn im letzten Monat haben wir jeden hier mittels Veritase rum befragt, und das waren immerhin über 200 Personen, und bis auf zwei Personen ha ben alle bestanden, und die beiden wurden direkt verhaftet." Dies war allerdings nicht in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt gegeben worden, und die Verfahren würden erst im Herbst be ginnen, so dass die Angeklagten bis dahin nach Azkaban gebracht worden waren. Dem Zauberergamot war dies ebenfalls nicht mitgeteilt worden, und jene, die nicht zum Minis terium gehörten, waren nicht überprüft worden. Also saßen weiterhin noch Verräter dort, wenn man sie jedenfalls so nennen wollte, und sie würden auch vorerst dort bleiben. Es würde ihnen allerdings nicht helfen, zumindest in wichtigen Dingen.

"Das wusste ich allerdings nicht, aber ich bin froh, das ihr diese Schritte unternommen habt." Genau genommen war er äußerst erleichtert, und er bekam immer mehr das Ge fühl, das er eine Allianz mit Leuten geschlossen hatte, die wirklich aktiv etwas taten.

"Wir sind jetzt deutlich genauer als früher, oder zumindest genauer als wir es früher sein durften. Aber trotzdem darf man nicht alle Dinge Fudge und Bagnold zum Vorwurf ma chen. Wir waren eine sehr lange Zeit "im Friedenszustand", so dass manche Leute ein fach zu nachlässig wurden." Harry fragte sich allerdings, ob sie dies wirklich glaubte, denn Fudge war doch ein sehr guter Sündenbock.

"Besser spät als nie. Wie sieht die Prognose für Lucius aus?" Travis antwortete hier nun.

"Ich habe kurz vor deinem Eintreffen eine Nachricht über seinen Zustand bekommen, und die zuständige Medi-Hexe sagte, das er noch eine ganze Weile bewusstlos sein wür de. Sein Schädel ist an vier Stellen gebrochen gewesen und er hat vermutlich auch Ge hirnschäden davon getragen. Er hat außerdem sehr viel Blut verloren, und ich bezweifele das er vor Ende des Monats aufwachen wird."

"Wieso haben sie ihn zurück gelassen?"

"Er hatte keinen weiteren Wert für sie. Seine Frau und sein Sohn haben sich abgewandt, die Ehemänner der Schwestern seiner Frau waren tot, sein Nachrichtennetzwerk war ver nichtet, genauso wie seine finanzielle Basis. Denk daran, das die Todesser aus Volde morts Sicht immer ersetzbar sind, und genau das ist der Nachteil bei allen Dingen die er ihnen erlaubt."

"Ist das der Grund, wieso wir gewinnen werden? Weil uns unsere Leute weit wichtiger sind?" Bones würde dies am liebsten glauben, aber sie ließ es Harry nicht erkennen.

"Ja Harry, das ist einer der Gründe."

Die Unterhaltung endete bald darauf und Harry und Travis begannen wieder mit ihrem Duelltraining. Die Übungsduelle dauerten nie sehr lange, sondern die meiste Zeit nahmen die Übungen und das Training neuer Techniken in Anspruch. Travis, der dank seiner Frau einige Ideen für das Training hatte, war in sehr guter Form, und er war einer derjeni gen, die es mit Harry im Bezug auf die magische und körperliche Ausdauer aufnehmen konnten. Er brachte Harry viele Dinge, die dieser nicht wusste, über Schilde bei, aber auch darüber, wie man einen Raum unter großer Vorsicht und unter minimalen Gefahren betrat. Harry erfuhr außerdem sehr viel über mögliche Zauber zur Überprüfung mancher Dinge, die er nicht kannte, darunter auch einen entsprechenden LangreichweitenZauber, der magische Personen in einer Entfernung von bis zu 800 Metern entdecken konnte. Im Gegenzug ermöglichte Harry dem älteren Mann den Zugang und das Ausleihen einiger Bücher aus der Bibliothek der Black's, und Biller war mehr als nur entsetzt über einige der Flüche die er dort fand….wobei er sich die Beschreibungen sehr genau durchlas und man sah ihn auch oft während der Mahlzeiten mit einem der Bücher. Es war auch möglich, das er einige von ihnen in seinem privaten Trainingsbereich ausprobierte.

Während des Rests des Monats gab es keinerlei Nachrichten von Edward Grant oder Alan Brandon. Castor Archer war bei dem Angriff auf Riddle Manor verletzt worden und hatte sich irgendwo in Wales versteckt….ironischerweise nur knapp 30 Kilometer von Godric's Hollow entfernt, was er aber nicht ahnte und auch nicht sehen konnte. Grant und Brandon hatten sich allerdings in der Zwischenzeit um Lawrence Granger gekümmert, und die Überreste seines Körpers würden wohl niemals gefunden werden. Die beiden hat ten sich auch mehrere Flugtickets nach Amerika für Ende August besorgt, um sicher zu gehen, aber vorher wollten sie sehen, wie sich die Dinge in Großbritannien weiter entwi ckelten. Ihnen war durchaus bewusst, das ihnen nun drei Optionen blieben: sich irgendwo in einem anderen Land einer anderen Werwolfgruppe anzuschließen; sich in irgend einer Form mit dem britischen Ministerium zu einigen; oder sich herauszuhalten und ein normales Leben zu führen, so gut dies jedenfalls möglich war. Sie hatten außerdem Zugriff auf die Geldreserven, die Greyback angelegt hatte.

Voldemort für seinen Teil, und seine stark reduzierte Gruppe hatten sich mit eingekniffe nem Schwanz auf eine entsprechend getarnte Insel in den Orkneys zurück gezogen. Nach einigen einfachen Fragen war der Verrückte zu dem Schluss gekommen, der im übrigen Korrekt war, das Granger, sie verraten hatte. Es war unmöglich gewesen, die Abhörzau ber zu entdecken, die er platziert hatte, etwas, das die Leben von Bella und Wurm schwanz rettete, so das es dazu kam, das Voldemort davon ausging, das Granger bei sei nen Planungen sehr vorsichtig gewesen war.

Oh nein, er hatte nicht gewusst, das Greyback sehr wohl von dem Verräter in seinem Ru del wusste. Aber insgesamt war alles das selbe, und es amüsierte ihn doch sehr, als er von dem Tod von Greyback las und von der Art wie er entdeckt wurde. Die Todesser hatten ihre Angriffe auf die Squibs in Großbritannien massiv verstärkt, und gegen Ende des Mo nats waren über 40 Prozent der Squibs ausgeschaltet. Der Wahnsinnige hatte allerdings bisher keine weiteren Pläne im Bezug auf die magische Bevölkerung, denn er wollte ab warten, wie sich sein Ersatz für die Lestrange-Brüder entwickelte.

Er wollte außerdem abwarten, bis Harry wieder in Michigan war, denn er wollte die Din ge nicht unnötig komplizieren. Er hatte außerdem Gerüchte darüber gehört, das Harry und Dumbledore sich gegen Ende des Monats treffen würden, und es bestand eine gute Chance dafür, das es zu einem regelrechten Bürgerkrieg auf der anderen Seite kommen könnte, ohne das er irgendwie dafür verantwortlich war. Er konnte es doch zumindest hoffen, oder?

Samstag, 20. Juli 1997

16:00 Uhr

The Hollow

Remus und Tonks betraten am Arm von Alicia das Haus durch die Eingangstür, da Harry sich weigerte, sie in die Schutzzauber einzubinden. Die Pink-Zauber wirkten im Übrigen in beide Richtungen, etwas, das bisher nie getestet worden war…und es bedeutete auch, das jemand, der erfolgreich hinein gelangte, nicht zwangsläufig auch unbeschadet wieder hinaus gelangte. Und so kam es, das Remus und Tonks effektiv Gefangene waren. Etwas das sie vielleicht auch nie bemerken würden. Harry behielt das Geheimnis um die sen Zauber streng für sich und nur die Zwillinge, Reiko und Sophie kannten ihn sehr ge nau…..ach ja und Neville und Luna. Nur Joe Clancy hatte den Zauber bisher mit nega tiven Absichten ausgelöst, während Ron und Harry ihn nur getestet hatten.

Harry hörte nun wie sich die Tür öffnete und er kam herüber, um beide zu begrüßen, wo bei er selbst erst vor 30 Minuten zurück gekehrt war.

"Also hier sind wir wieder, und damit ein herzliches Willkommen. Wotcher Tonks." Ihm gefiel diese Aussage sehr, obwohl Sophie ihm bereits gedroht hatte, sollte er jemals "Wotcher Sophie" in ihrer direkten Nähe sagen.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hallo Harry, was ist das für ein Geruch?" Als sie dies sagte, hob er auch den Kopf.

"Winky macht wieder Plätzchen. Mit Schokoladenstückchen wie ich vermute, und dank dem Geruch würde ich am liebsten dafür sterben…im positiven Sinne jedenfalls." Rei ko trat nun hinter ihn.

"Winky macht alle paar Wochen Plätzchen, und heute ist einer dieser Tage, und alle freu en sich bereits darauf. Hallo Remus, Tonks." Sie gab nun Harry einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, während sie die Besucher in das Wohnzimmer führte. Tonks musste nun lachen.

"Was ist denn so witzig?"

"Die kleinste Person im Haus hat dem Jungen-der-Lebt gerade einen Schlag auf den Hin terkopf gegeben und es hat ihn nicht im geringsten gestört." Harry musste nun grinsen.

"Äh, nun ja, es stört mich einfach nicht. Es ist nicht so als wenn sie Warrick's Kopf errei chen könnte, wenn er gerade steht, jedenfalls nicht ohne die Hilfe einer Trittleiter." Reiko war noch immer in Hörreichweite, aber dieser kleine Kommentar schien sie nicht im ge ringsten zu stören.

"Du bist also sozusagen ihr Ersatz."

"Tja, ich habe auch anderen Nutzen." Harry und Reiko verbrachten eine gewisse Zeit mit einander, und sie war eine der wenigen Frauen wo er dies neben Sophie tat, wobei er sie eher als Schwester betrachtete die er nie haben durfte, und das sogar noch deutlicher als es bei Hermine der Fall war. Ansonsten hätte er den Klaps nie so kommentarlos hin ge nommen.

Remus hatte auch so seine Gedanken dazu, egal, ob er gerne die Plätzchen von Winky probieren wollte oder nicht.

"Harry, ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt direkt unterhalten anstatt bis nach dem Essen zu warten."

"Du möchtest es gerne hinter dich bringen, oder?"

"Ja, in der Tat. Ich weiß, das du viele Fragen hast, und auch einige Erklärungen möchtest, und ich denke wir sollten es jetzt tun." Harry hatte damit kein Problem, wollte aber si chergehen, das sein "Freund" die Bedingungen verstand.

"Du weißt, das dies alles vor allen Anwesenden geschehen wird? Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, die Zeit mit einer Denkariumserinnerung zu verschwenden." Tonks gefiel es durchaus, wie Harry sich nicht unterkriegen ließ.

Das hatte er allerdings nicht gewusst. Aber Remus war durchaus froh darüber, das es nur die Jugendlichen waren, und nicht auch noch die älteren Weasleys oder gar Rufus und Travis. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, das die anderen dies alles hören konnten, und es di rekt vor ihnen zu tun.

"Damit bin ich einverstanden."

"Gehen wir am Besten in das Wohnzimmer. Du bekommst dort etwas zu trinken, da du viel zu reden haben wirst. Wie wäre es mit etwas Snapple? Die Zwillinge und Hermine lieben es, und wenn gerade die drei bei etwas einer Meinung sind…." Die Zwillinge waren sogar am Überlegen, den Drink nicht sogar in ihr Sortiment im Laden aufzuneh men, und man beachte, das sie nur noch diesen Drink zu sich nahmen. Sie gingen davon aus, das, sollten sie es verkaufen, dieses Getränk sogar einen besseren Preis erzielen wür de, als in normalen Läden. Das einzigste Problem wäre wohl, das manche Kunden den ken könnten, das es ein Scherzartikel sei. Und hier waren die Überlegungen noch nicht beendet.

"Danke, das ist in Ordnung." Remus wusste, dass das Veritaserum darin sein würde, und Harry hatte sich in der Tat dazu entschieden, dieses Getränk zu verwenden, denn so fiele der Geschmack nicht auf. Die Flaschen waren bald darauf geöffnet und Harry füllte zwei große Becher mit Kiwi-Erdbeergeschmack. Gleiches tat er für Tonks, allerdings dieses mal ohne Drogen, und diese Becher brachte er nun in das Wohnzimmer. Nachdem Re mus mehrere deutlich sichtbare Schlucke genommen hatte, kam Harry direkt zum Punkt, denn die Droge würde relativ schnell abklingen. Er würde als einzigster hier Fragen stel len und nur Remus würde antworten. Anders als die normalen Befragungen mittels Veri taserum in dieser Geschichte war diese etwas besonderes, denn die Befragung erfolgte mit Einverständnis, und die Fragen würden nicht nur mit „ja" oder „Nein" zu beantwor ten sein. Als eine Art Geste in Richtung von Remus, übergab Harry nun Warrick seinen Zauberstab.

"Also gut, womit fange ich am besten an. Hattest du in irgend einer Form eine Schuld am Tod von Lily und James?" Das war eine direkte Frage und Tonks schien kurz davor, ein zuschreiten.

"Nein das hatte ich nicht." Harry schien dies wirklich zu glauben, und er ging weiter auf das Thema ein, egal was es für Folgen haben konnte und wie wütend Tonks ihn ansah…..nicht das er ihr dafür Vorwürfe machen konnte.

"Ich war in Nummer 4, Lingusterweg in Little Whinging, und das für gut 10 Jahre, bevor ich die Briefe aus Hogwarts bekam und es waren sicher mehrere tausend Briefe. Wieso hast du mich nie besucht?" Harry hatte sich nicht wirklich eine Liste mit den Fragen ge macht, aber zumindest im Geist hatte er die wichtigsten Dinge im Sinne.

"Petunia hätte es niemals erlaubt." Das diese Frau soviel Macht über sein Leben für so lange Zeit inne hatte, machte Harry nur noch wütender.

"Und wieso hast du dich daran gehalten?"

"Ihre Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore besagte, das kein Magier durch die Tür treten durfte, außer das Haus würde angegriffen, und dieses Verbot galt auch für Dumbledore. Dumb ledore sagte mir einmal, das ihm dies nicht gefiel, aber er hielt sich mit aller Gewalt dar an."

"Gab es entsprechende Schutzzauber für diesen Teil der Vereinbarung?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich gehe davon aus, das es sie gab. Das ist auch der Grund, wie so Hagrid sich nicht bei dir meldete, bevor ihr vier das Haus verlassen hattet, aber das ist nur reine Spekulation. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt und ich bezweifele, das er es mir gesagt hätte. Niemand auf der Welt ist so loyal wie Hagrid es zu Dumbledore ist." Die Blinden führen die Blinden, dachte Harry in diesem Moment.

"Du sagtest, das ihre Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore geschlossen wurde, aber wieso be zogst du sie auch auf dich?"

"Dies ist keine Antwort die du hören möchtest, Harry, aber er überzeugte mich davon, das es besser für dich wäre, ohne den Makel des "Jungen-der-Lebte" so lange wie mög lich aufzuwachsen."

"Wieso möchte ich das nicht hören, Remus?" Das wollte er in der Tat nicht, aber es inter essierte ihn, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

"Weil du glaubst das sie nicht ausreichend ist."

"In der Tat."

"Und ich kann leider nichts daran ändern, Harry, da es vor vielen Jahren geschah. Dumb ledore war der Anführer unserer Gemeinschaft, egal wer zu der Zeit der Minister war. Wenn er dir etwas sagte, so hatte man es zu glauben, und sei es nur, weil einem keine an dere Wahl blieb. Ich weiß wie das für dich klingen muss, aber keiner von uns kannte da mals wirklich alle Zusammenhänge." Dies war genau die Sache, vor der Fred und Geor ge Remus gewarnt hatten, vor diesen Erklärungen, aber hier konnte er nichts anderes Sa gen, und die Zwillinge waren erstaunt darüber, das Harry so ruhig blieb…..als wenn er mit einer derartigen Antwort gerechnet hätte.

"Wusstest du von Mrs. Figg?"

"Nicht namentlich, aber Dumbledore sagte, das es jemanden gäbe, der auf dich acht ge ben würde." Und hier kam nun Harry's Temperament sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck.

"In wie fern auf mich acht geben? Um zuzusehen, wie ein Krankenwagen vorfährt, um meine Leiche abzutransportieren!" Remus zuckte deutlich zusammen, obwohl die Frage durchaus berechtigt war, und Tonks war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, das Remus und sie vermutlich tot sein würden, sollte Harry's Temperament mit ihm durchgehen.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Harry, und ich wusste auch nicht, auf was sie acht geben sollte. Ich wusste auch nicht, das deine "Aufpasserin" eine Squib war, jedenfalls bis zum Zwischenfall mit den Dementoren vor zwei Jahren." Harry sprach nun ruhig weiter, et was, das Tonks sehr aus der Fassung brachte.

"Wann hörtest du das erste Mal von den Plänen im Bezug auf die Dursleys?"

"Eine Woche nach dem Tod von James und Lily."

"Nachdem ich dort platziert wurde." In der Tat.

"Ja."

"Wieso dauerte es über eine Woche, bevor du überhaupt nach meinem Aufenthaltsort ge fragt hast?"

"Ich war zu der Zeit nicht in Großbritannien. Ich befand mich für den Orden auf einer Mission in Irland um zu untersuchen, ob mögliche Todesser dorthin geflohen sein könn ten. Dies war noch bevor Sirius nach Azkaban kam, und ich ging davon aus, das du bei ihm in Sicherheit wärst, weshalb ich nicht weiter darüber nach dachte." Oh Gott, die Din ge über die du nicht weiter nachgedacht hast, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, während er aber scheinbar ruhig blieb.

"Nachdem du meinen Standort erfahren hattest, hast du je darüber nachgedacht, nach Little Whinging zu gehen und mich dort heraus zu holen?"

"Ja, und das mehr als nur einmal."

"Wann das erste mal?"

"An dem Tag, als Dumbledore mir sagte, das du zu Petunia gebracht worden warst."

"Was hielt dich davon ab?" Remus' Antwort erschütterte Harry zu tiefst.

"Dumbledore deutete an, das ich noch immer unter Mordverdacht stünde. Sirius war ge rade verhaftet worden und ich war nun einmal sein engster, lebender Freund. James war tot und von Peter wurde das selbe angenommen. Ich war der einzigste, der noch blieb, und der in irgend einer Form Sirius hätte helfen können."

Harry war nun einen Moment lang sprachlos, wodurch einige Sekunden der wichtigen Zeit verloren gingen. Er fand aber seine Stimme bald darauf wieder und sagte mit kräch zender Stimme:

"Hat er nur mit dir gespielt? Oder gab es wirklich diese Verdachtsmomente?"

"Die gab es in der Tat, aber wie viel von ihnen von Dumbledore aufgebauscht wurden, wirst du wohl erst nächste Woche von ihm erfahren können. Wenn du darüber nach denkst, war es nur logisch. Ein Freund hatte sich gegen James und Lily gewandt, und es wäre für alle Betroffenen doch sicher einfacher, wenn ein weiterer Freund, der in keinster Weise involviert war, doch irgendwie beteiligt war."

"Was hast du danach getan?"

"Ich traf die nötigen Vorbereitungen, um das Land einige Zeit zu verlassen, damit sich die Dinge beruhigen konnten. Ich habe mehrere Jahre in Irland gelebt, bevor ich nach Frankreich ging, da ich sehr gut französisch spreche. Ich kehrte erst nach gut fünf Jahren nach Großbritannien zurück, nachdem sich die Dinge beruhigt zu haben schienen. Ich dachte auch darüber nach, dich dort heraus zu holen, aber ich hatte nicht die finanziellen Möglichkeiten, und die emotionale Fähigkeit, dich groß zu ziehen. Was hätte ich wäh rend des Vollmonds mit dir tun sollen, war das größte Problem."

"Und Dumbledore hat dir geholfen?"

"Wenn du es auf finanzieller Basis meinst, dann ja. Er ermöglichte mir ein Bankschließ fach in Paris das jedes Jahr mit 4000 Galleonen aufgefüllt wurde. Ich war nicht gerade reich, aber es war genug zum Leben. Ich hatte allerdings auch kein anderes Geld, denn ich stand nicht im Testament von James und Lily, aber gleiches galt auch bis zu deiner Geburt für Sirius und Peter. Ein großer Teil deines Reichtums in deinem Verlies stammt aus den sich über die Jahre aufgestauten Beteiligungen. Die Potters waren nie übermäßig reich, und James hatte leider nicht viel Zeit um sich Geld im Quidditch zu verdienen."

"Als du zurück gekommen bist, war ich etwa sechs Jahre alt, aber trotzdem hast du dich an die Anweisungen von Dumbledore gehalten?"

"Ja, und ich habe es jeden Tag bereut, nachdem ich hörte, wie Vernon und Petunia dich behandelten."

"Du hast es aber nie versucht?" Harry konnte es einfach nicht ruhen lassen.

"Nein das habe ich nicht, ich war nie im Stadtbereich von Little Whinging. Ich habe jedes mal nach dir gefragt, wenn ich mich mit Dumbledore traf und er hat mich jedes mal abge wiesen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das er es zulassen würde, das sie dich derart so lange be handeln würden."

"Wieso hast du mir in meinen ersten beiden Schuljahren keinen Brief geschrieben?"

"Ich habe dir Dutzende Briefe geschrieben, aber ich erfuhr erst später das sie nie anka men. Dumbledore hat es gezielt verhindert und dir nur die von ihm genehmigten Briefe zukommen lassen." Dies überraschte nun niemanden aus Hogwarts, obwohl die Amerika ner sehr wütend wirkten. Harry speicherte die Information für später ab, da er die Zeit nicht unnötig verschwenden wollte.

"Du hast mich ein Jahr lang unterrichtet, wieso hast du mir erst zum Schluss gesagt, das du mit meinen Eltern befreundet warst?"

"Das konnte ich nicht, Harry, denn sonst hätten wir diese Unterhaltung damals geführt, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo dein Wissen über deine Vergangenheit praktisch nicht existent war. Das konnte ich dir nicht antun, und ich war der Meinung, das Dumbledore erst die Lücken in dieser Sache füllen musste. Ich hatte es solange vermieden, bis mir nichts an deres übrig blieb, Dumbledore's Befehlen zu folgen."

"Was für Lücken?" Er ahnte es allerdings.

"Die Prophezeiung. Ich wusste damals nicht, was sie besagte, sondern nur, das Volde mort Lily und James aus gutem Grund angegriffen hatte. Niemand wusste, das du das Ziel sein würdest, Harry, jedenfalls bis nach dem Zwischenfall, und selbst dann wusste kaum jemand etwas davon. Es gab viele Diskussionen, und der Tagesprophet half mit Si cherheit nicht dabei das Problem zu klären. McCrae wollte nur eine Zeitung verkaufen und mehr nicht." Harry hatte Augustus McCrae noch nie persönlich getroffen, obwohl der Mann zur Liga gehörte, aber der Mann kletterte immer höher auf der Abschussliste von Harry.

"Das ist alles?"

"Und da war noch der Blutschutz. Du warst absolut Sicher im Lingusterweg, und wäh rend der kommenden Jahre flehten immer mehr von uns Dumbledore an, Vernon und Pe tunia davon zu überzeugen, dich besser zu behandeln, aber er ignorierte es. Er sagte, es würde die Dinge über das Maß aller Dinge hinaus übertreiben, wenn er beiden befehlen würde, dich trotz der Aufnahme bei ihnen besser zu behandeln. Er sagte, das er nur ein greifen würde, wenn jener Leichenwagen vor der Tür stehen würde, von dem du gespro chen hast, und auch nur dann und das auch nur vielleicht." Harry's Stimme war nun kaum hörbar.

"Ich werde den Mann eigenhändig umbringen."

"Er geht von der selben Tatsache aus, Harry, also sei bitte vorsichtig."

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig, wenn ich mit dieser Person zu tun habe. Du hast also bei den Dingen nachgegeben, die er wollte?"

"Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Selbst wenn ich das Problem hätte ansprechen wollen, so hätte ich doch keine Unterstützung bekommen, abgesehen vielleicht von Molly und Ar thur, und das auch erst, nachdem sie dich vor fünf Jahren kennen gelernt haben."

"Wieso vielleicht?"

"Weil sie ihm genauso sehr glaubten wie alle anderen auch, aber sie lieben dich auch gleichzeitig, und wenn es zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen wäre, so hätten sie vermut lich eine Seite ergreifen müssen…so wie sie es letzten Sommer taten."

"Aber erst als ich reagierte, wart ihr gewillt, das selbe zu tun." Harry hatte fast das selbe an Weihnachten zu Arthur gesagt. Remus nickte.

"Ja."

Harry schien nun einige Punkte an seinen Fingern abzuhaken, wobei er die gesamte Zeit sehr freundlich geblieben war…..etwas, das Tonks noch immer sehr irritierte, und auch Hermine immer stärker irritierte, obwohl diese noch wütender auf Dumbledore geworden war. Hermine hoffte die gesamte Zeit über, das Harry auf Remus losgehen würde, aber gleichzeitig hoffte sie es irgendwo doch, nachdem sie einige der Antworten von ihm ge hört hatte. Ron und sie würden später im Bett noch sehr viele Dinge zu besprechen ha ben.

"Also ließ Dumbledore es zu, das Sirius über 12 Jahre in Azkaban blieb, und das du glau ben musstest, das du unter Mordverdacht stehst, während ich bei den Dursleys leiden musste und das deutlich zu lange. Und trotzdem lebt er noch immer. Hast du irgend wel che Pläne, eventuell etwas später daran zu ändern, Remus? Oder muss ich wieder als ers tes reagieren?" Das Veritaserum war noch immer aktiv und Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu antworten…hier lehnten sich alle vor um besser hören zu können.

"Ich werde mich direkt nachdem du Voldemort getötet hast, um Dumbledore kümmern, aber nicht früher." Hier stimmte ihm Harry überraschenderweise durchaus zu, und Remus sagte nun nichts weiter…..Harry wusste aber durchaus, das die Zuhörer, von denen keiner soviel zu dem Problem wusste wie diese beiden, sehr wütend wären, wenn er nicht genaueres aus dem Mann heraus bekommen würde.

"Was genau planst du denn?"

"Genau weiß ich es noch nicht, denn das kann ich erst entscheiden, wenn sich der Qualm gelegt hat und wir wissen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Dann werden wir beide den Mann besuchen und unsere Rache für Sirius und für deine Kindheit bekommen. Das wa ren genau meine Gedanken, die gesamten letzten beiden Jahre über, und das jeden Tag über. Ich kann nur hoffen, das Dumbledore den Krieg überlebt, damit er sich uns gegen über verantworten kann, aber bis dahin brauchen wir leider seine Möglichkeiten in die sem Krieg."

"Und du glaubst, das ich Voldemort töten kann?" Der ältere Mann zögerte hier keine Se kunde.

"Ja das tue ich und ich habe nie daran gezweifelt."

"Und du hast wirklich den Willen, dich mit Dumbledore anzulegen? Oder mir zumindest dabei zu helfen? Ich sage nicht, das dir die magische Kraft dafür fehlt, denn ich weiß das du sie hast. Kannst du die moralischen Probleme dafür überwinden, Remus?" Der ältere Mann begriff durchaus, wie dies gemeint war, und war ein wenig beleidigt, obwohl seine Stimme neutral blieb.

"ich habe nicht deine Gewohnheit mit dem Töten, Harry, aber ich habe es bereits früher tun müssen." Nun erschien ein recht fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht von Harry.

"Ich töte nicht der Freude wegen, Remus, aber sollte jemand einen Zauberstab auf mich richten, so muss er mit den Folgen leben. Ich bin nur das Ergebnis meiner Umwelt und der Art, wie ich aufwuchs. Du weißt jetzt um meinen Ruf?" Jenen, an dem er seit gut ei nem Jahr gearbeitet hatte.

"Ist das nicht jeder? Du hast ihn gut aufgebaut, und er brachte dir die Allianz mit dem Minister ein, und so hat der Großteil der Bevölkerung schon Angst davor, dich nur zu er schrecken, weil du ihnen ja über 50 Heuler schicken könntest." Hier begannen die meis ten nun zu Kichern, und selbst Tonks musste lächeln.

"Wie sagte Bodhi einmal: Zeige Stärke und gehe Problemen aus dem Weg." Er bezog sich auf Bohdi aus dem Film „Point Break", und die Gruppe hatte schon im November über eine Woche dieser und ähnlicher Kommentare ertragen müssen. Remus hingegen kannte den Film nicht und er interessierte ihn auch nicht, weshalb er fortfuhr.

"Das Serum lässt langsam nach, was möchtest du noch wissen?" Harry wollte diese Frage eigentlich vermeiden, aber er war der Meinung, das er es Travis und Bones schuldete.

"Weißt du, wer Fenrir Greyback getötet haben könnte?

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht mit Sicherheit."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich meine damit, das ich zwar einen Verdacht habe, aber es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann."

"Welchen Verdacht hast du?"

"Ich vermute, das es Edward Grant war, denn laut Gerüchten war er der direkte Stellver treter von Greyback. Er ist ein Ire und ich habe gehört, das er ein Magier ist, aber das ist nur ein Gerücht. Er war auch derjenige, der Draco mit Heroin versorgte." Harry kannte den Namen nicht, denn Rufus hatte ihn nicht erwähnt als sie im Februar über Draco sprachen.

"Bist du froh, das er Tot ist?"

"Mehr als ich je ausdrücken könnte, Harry."

"Kommen wir kurz auf Sirius zurück, sofern es dich nicht stört. Hast du den alten Mann je gefragt, wieso er es zuließ, das Sirius ohne ein Gerichtsverfahren im Gefängnis blieb? Sicher hätte er als Vorsitzender des Zauberergamots da gewisse Möglichkeiten gehabt."

"Das habe ich durchaus, und er war absolut von der Schuld von Sirius überzeugt, jeden falls in dem Sinne, das er es zuließ, das Voldemort Lily und James ermordete. Ich denke die beste Bezeichnung dafür wäre wohl "Mord durch Unterlassen" oder ähnlich. Und die gesamte Situation ließ ja auch, aus seiner Sicht jedenfalls keinen anderen Schluss zu, so sagte er es mir jedenfalls damals, so das er wirklich von der Schuld von Sirius überzeugt war und das Sirius wirklich der Geheimnisverwahrer war aber auch davon, das er Peter und die Muggel ermordete. Er ist von dieser Geschichte nie abgewichen, und so habe ich irgendwann nicht mehr danach gefragt."

"Trotzdem war er mehr als nur bereit, mir und Hermine zu glauben, als wir ihm die Ge schichte aus der Heulenden Hütte damals erzählten." Hermine selbst nickte nun sofort.

"Vielleicht hat er selbst seine Zweifel bekommen, ich weiß es leider nicht, und er hat mir nie etwas über diese Dinge erzählt. Er könnte es vielleicht McGonagall oder Flitwick ge sagt haben, aber ich gehörte damals nicht zu seinen engsten Vertrauten, denn ich war nur ein einfacher Lehrer für Verteidigung und dann auch nur seine aller letzte Wahl bei der Einstellung." Dies war nun durchaus glaubwürdig.

"Hast du je geglaubt, das Sirius all die Jahre über schuldig sein könnte?" Remus seufzte nun, denn diese Antwort war nicht einfach.

"Manchmal ja, manchmal nein. Es gab Zeiten wo ich dachte, das James und er vielleicht kurz vor James' Tod einen Streit hatten oder so. Ich habe aber ehrlich gesagt nie geglaubt, das Padfoot wirklich genauso wie Peter für Voldemort gearbeitet hätte. Aber genauso muss ich sagen, das ich nie gedacht hätte, das Peter es tat. Er war mein Freund, einer mei ner engsten Freunde überhaupt, aber ich sah die Hinweise auf seine Verrat leider erst im Nachhinein. Ich werde es bis zu meinem Tode mir nie verzeihen, das ich es nicht früher bemerkte. Ich weiß es aber wirklich nicht, Harry, ich hätte etwas tun können, um das al les zu stoppen, und dann würden wir nicht hier sitzen."

Harry bemerkte nun Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel heraus und entschied sich dazu, in der verbliebenen Zeit doch noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Die Ernsthaftigkeit des Ge sprächs hing noch immer über ihnen, und Harry war nicht bereit, Remus noch mehr damit zu belasten. Vor einem Monat hätte er nie gedacht, das er so denken und handeln würde, aber es war nun einmal so. Deshalb spielen sie ja dieses Spiel.

"Wer würde vermutlich ein Duell zwischen Ron und Hermine gewinnen?" Ron schaute nun auf, während Hermine hinter vorgehaltenen Händen ein Grinsen zu verbergen ver suchte.

"Definitiv Hermine, außer Ron gelingt es, sie zu überrumpeln."

"Wer würde ein Duell zwischen dir und Tonks gewinnen?"

"Ich." Nun schauten alle zu Tonks, die nur grinste und mit den Schultern. Immerhin war er nur um seine Meinung gebeten worden, und das Veritaserum befasste sich nur mit den Fakten, oder zumindest den Fakten welche die Person für Wahr hielt.

Harry sah nun auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass das Serum gleich nachlassen würde. Er kam nun auf eine letzte, ernsthafte Frage zurück.

"Bevor du hier her gekommen bist, warst du dir im Klaren, das dein Leben in Gefahr sein könnte?"

"Durchaus." Harry wusste, das er hier anders reagieren sollte, weit wütender, aber er blieb erstaunlicherweise ruhig.

"Dann habe ich die Frage im Bezug auf deine möglichen Schuldgefühle falsch gestellt oder du bist paranoider als ich es bin…..obwohl wir beide dafür sehr gute Gründe ha ben."

"Vermutlich eher letzteres." Remus' Stimme klang nun wieder normal und das Serum hatte seine Wirkung verloren. Laut Travis konnte die Menge an Veritaserum, die Harry genutzt hatte, alle acht Stunden verwendet werden, was hieß, das heute Abend keine Dro gen mehr eingesetzt würden…..außer Harry wollte Remus und Tonks als Gefangene hier behalten und das wollte er definitiv nicht.

"Möchtest du noch etwas Snapple? Dieses mal ohne die besondere Zutat." Die Stimmung im Raum entspannte sich sichtbar, genauso wie die Anwesenden…und insbesondere Remus. Er hatte schon vorher gewusst, das er nichts wirklich strafbares getan hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie Harry seine Gründe für die Dursley's aufnehmen würde.

"Gerne, es schmeckt wirklich gut." Hermine deutete Harry gegenüber nun an, sitzen zu bleiben, während sie es aus der Küche holte. Harry dankte ihr leise und drehte sich zu Re mus herum.

"Siehst du, du lebst noch."

"In der Tat und ich entschuldige mich nochmal dafür, das ich etwas anderes gedacht habe."

"Wenn du das wirklich gedacht hättest, wärst du vermutlich nie freiwillig hier her ge kommen. Du hättest es immer wieder hinaus gezögert, und Probleme mit dem Ministeri um riskiert." Remus musste nun Kichern.

"Wann wurde dir das klar?"

"Sobald du herein gekommen bist. Nachdem das Gespräch letzte Woche ausgesetzt wur de, hatte ich meine Zweifel." Sophie und Warrick hatten Harry im Übrigen davon abhal ten müssen, Remus notfalls mit Gewalt hier hier zu holen. Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, das er Remus die nötige Woche gab, und Harry hatte zögernd zugestimmt…..obwohl er Re mus gesagt hatte, das er noch länger Zeit hätte, um genau zu sein, bis kurz vor der Hoch zeit.

"Ich wollte nicht alleine hier her kommen."

"Nun, du bist nicht alleine, denn es sind doch noch über 20 andere Personen hier." Sein alter Lehrer sah ihn nun mit einem Blick an der wohl besagte "Bitte halte mich nicht für solch einen Idioten", während Hermine nun zurück kehrte und ein weiteres Glas Snapple auf den Tisch stellte.

"Du weißt sicher was ich meine, Harry."

"In der Tat, Remus, und glaubst du wirklich, das Tonks mich im Ernstfall hätte aufhalten können, wenn ich es wirklich darauf angelegt hätte?" Und hier endete erneut die gute Stimmung im Raum, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden. Tonks wollte nun aufstehen, ver mutlich um hinaus zu gehen, aber Remus hielt sie auf.

"Nicht wirklich, und dies meinte ich auch nicht. Ich wollte einfach die moralische Unter stützung, die sie mir geben kann, und weißt du, Harry, es hat wirklich geholfen." Harry entschied sich nun noch etwas in Sachen Schuldgefühle nachzuhaken, nur um Remus noch ein wenig daran zu erinnern, das manches, aber nicht alles vergeben war….ir gendwie jedenfalls…

"Du hast mich da im Haus aber regelrecht verrotten lassen, Remus."

"Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, das es mir unendlich Leid tut, Harry?"

"Mehr als ein mal auf jeden Fall, aber du hast auch Glück." Wirklich?

"In wie fern?"

"Es gibt dort draußen größere Probleme als diese Dinge, und ich muss mich darauf kon zentrieren."

"Wer ist das größere Problem? Voldemort? Dumbledore?"

"Beide, gefolgt von Wurmschwanz. Ich denke du hast genauso viel Interesse an den drei en wie ich."

"Du lässt mich also am Leben, weil du mich als Kämpfer benötigst?"

"Also bitte, der einzigste Weg über den du heute gestorben wärst, wäre der gewesen, das du zugegeben hättest, beim Mord an Mum und Dad geholfen zu haben, und selbst dann hätte ich vermutlich gezögert."

"Wieso beruhigt mich das nicht?"

"Weil du noch immer Schuldgefühle deshalb hast. Du hast den einfachen Ausweg ge wählt, und den Sohn deiner Freunde zurück gelassen. Ich verstehe deine Gründe dafür jetzt durchaus besser und deshalb kann ich dir auch vergeben." Das war so überraschend, das Remus beinahe aus dem Stuhl fiel.

"Oh…wirklich vielen Dank dafür." Das dauerte nicht sehr lange, dachte Harry leicht lächelnd, als er seine nächste, verbale Granate fallen ließ.

"Ich hoffe aber, das Mum und Dad dir dafür im Himmel später die Hölle heiß machen werden."

"Ich würde ihnen dafür keine Vorwürfe dafür machen, wenn es geschehen."

"Nun, Peter wird definitiv in der Hölle landen, so das sie ihm das nicht antun können."

"Hast du noch besondere Pläne für ihn?"

"Oh ich werde sicherstellen, das es länger als eine Woche dauern wird. Und nein, die ma gische Strafverfolgung wird Wurmschwanz nicht in die Hände bekommen, solange es nach mir geht." Das klang für die uneingeweihten Zuhörer sehr hart, aber Sophie und die meisten anderen wussten, das er es nicht sprichwörtlich meinte. Alle, abgesehen von Fred und George, waren der Meinung, das Harry vor Gericht sehen wollte, damit Sirius zumin dest posthum freigesprochen werden konnte, denn dies war noch nicht geschehen. Wieso Harry gegenüber Rufus noch nicht darum gebeten hatte war bisher unklar, aber vielleicht wartete er darauf, das der Minister ihn vorher um einen Gefallen bat. Wenn er nur ge wusst hätte, das Rufus damit in keinster Weise ein Problem hatte, denn der Freispruch von Sirius wäre nur ein weiterer Eintrag für die Geschichtsbücher. Vielleicht ahnte Harry dies aber auch.

"Darf ich dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen? Bevor wir zu Lily und James kommen, meine ich." Harry hatte damit kein Problem und er ahnte, worum es gehen würde.

"Sicher."

"Wie gut kommst du mit der Tatsache klar, das du mit Rufus Scrimgeour ins Bett gegan gen bist?" Das war nun überraschend.

"Ich habe kein Interesse daran, Rufus nackt zu sehen." Remus war bei dieser Aussage nun doch sehr irritiert.

"SO meinte ich das nicht, Harry."

"Nun dann verwende doch bitte nicht solche Aussagen, denn sie könnten dir große Pro bleme einbringen." Remus schüttelte nun leicht den Kopf, während selbst Tonks kichern musste.

"Verständlich."

"Und würde mir bitte jemand sagen, was so falsch daran ist, mit dem Minister gut be freundet zu sein? Ich mache es doch nur dir, Arthur und den Zwillingen nach. Er ist ein guter Mann der seine Aufgabe gut macht."

"Du wirst nicht Minister ohne zu wissen, wie man Leute manipuliert, Harry, und Rufus Scrimgreour hat das Ministerium wirklich gut überarbeitet, und das in weniger als einem Jahr." Das stellte Harry nicht wirklich zufrieden.

"Ich warte noch immer darauf, das mir jemand die negative Seite dabei erklärt."

"Bist du dir bei seinen Beweggründen so sicher?"

"Nun, derzeit weiß ich mit Sicherheit das seine Pläne darin bestehen, Dumbledore's Macht weiter einzuschränken, und die Todesser auszulöschen, und sich später um Volde mort mit zu kümmern, und das sind aus meiner Sicht akzeptable Pläne…und das da nach kommt, ist mir derzeit relativ egal. Wenn er mir und ich ihm bei diesen drei Dingen hilft und helfen kann, so kann er meinen Wegen die Winkelgasse in Rufusville umbenen nen, und es wäre mir egal."

Die Gruppe dachte nun über die Möglichkeit eines "Rufusville" nach, denn es war eine recht interessante Idee.

"Du hast also keine Probleme damit, wenn er seine Position derart festigt?"

"Ich sage es nicht gerne, Remus, aber ich lebe die meiste Zeit des Jahres nicht in Großbri tannien. Und ich bin noch nicht wahlberechtigt, und derzeit bin ich nicht in der Position ihn von irgend etwas abhalten zu können, wenn ich es wollte, und das plane ich derzeit auch nicht. Es gibt genügend Kontrollen in unserem Regierungssystem um ihn aufzuhal ten, wenn er zum Diktator werden wollte, und da ihr so lange unter Fudge gelebt habt, seid ihr es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, das ein Minister derart dynamisch und Aktiv regiert."

"Wenn du das so siehst."

"Also bitte, ihr habt doch bisher nur ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen oder so. Vielleicht be kommt dir die Mischung aus Snapple und Veritaserum nicht so gut. Melde dich einfach bei mir, wenn Rufus etwas verdächtiges unternehmen sollte." Remus erkannte nun, das er hier nichts erreichen würde, denn er wollte eigentlich nur sicherstellen, das Harry zumin dest verstand, was er tat. Es war schon eine ungewöhnliche Situation, das ein 16jähriger Jugendlicher direkt mit dem Minister für Magie verbündet war, und der Werwolf machte sich Sorgen, das sein junger Freund hier etwas über das Ziel hinaus schoss.

"Also gut, was würdest du nun gerne über deine Eltern wissen…..abgesehen von „Allem"'"

"Erzähle mir bitte etwas über die ersten Tage an denen ihr euch kennen gelernt habt." Re mus dachte hier nun kurz nach:

"Nun, reell gesehen habe ich sie das erste mal im Zug getroffen, genauso wie Ron, Her mine und du…ach ja, und Neville, wobei seine Kröte glaube ich Trevor heißt. Damals begleiteten noch jedes Jahr mehrere Lehrer den Zug, und sie versuchten die Erstklässler in einem Abteil unterzubringen, damit wir uns unter einander besser kennenlernen konn ten. Jene die aus Familien aus Slytherin stammten, darunter übrigens auch Snape, setzten sich zusammen, während ich mich in einem Abteil mit James und Sirius wieder fand. Pe ter war gemeinsam mit Pep und Luke und mehreren anderen, die später in Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw landen würden, untergebracht." Pep war im Übrigen Mike Peplowski, einer der Lehrer der Gruppe, und Luke war Maurice Lucas, der jetzt eine Im- und Exportfirma in Aberdeen leitete, allerdings in der Regel im Bereich der Muggel. In der Regel. Im le galen Bereich jedenfalls in der Regel.

Die Zugfahrt verbrachten wir damit darüber zu spekulieren, in welche Häuser wir kom men würden, wobei die Potters generell in Gryffindors waren, und die Blacks in der Re gel in Slytherin, während die Lupins über alle vier verteilt waren. Sie waren auch ein we nig die Gänge im Zug umher gelaufen, aber die Lehrer waren auch unterwegs um Ärger mit den älteren Schülern zu verhindern. Es gab Typen, ähnlich wie Draco Malfoy, aber sie hatten damals keine freie Hand.

Er beschrieb ihnen auch die ersten Tage in der Schule, und ihren Schlafsaal, wobei von den Sechsen sich nur Sirius und James von früher kannten. Diese Tage unterschieden sich nicht wirklich von den ersten Tagen von Harry und seinen Freunden, abgesehen davon, das es keine Geschichten um den „Jungen-der-Lebte" gab. Remus kannte Lily nur dem Namen nach und sie wie aussah, und er traf sie erst wenige Tage später, als sie während Zaubertränke zusammen arbeiteten. Er beschrieb sie als Mädchen mit offenen Augen, die ihren Zauberstab wann immer es ging benutzte, und die nicht zu glauben schien, das dies möglich war. Sophie, Claudia, und Hermine konnten dieses Gefühl durchaus bestätigen, da sie auch Muggelgeborene waren…..und Harry ebenfalls, denn man konnte ihn auch durchaus als Muggelgeboren einstufen.

"Nein, ich hatte damals nichts mit ihr, Harry, und ich war damals erst 11 Jahre alt und noch kein Interesse an Mädchen."

"Also war meine Mum nicht gut genug für dich?" Warrick lachte nun laut, genauso wie Drew, denn sie hatten bereits eine ähnliche Frage von Harry im Bezug auf Sophie erhal ten. Beide dachten das es gut tat zu sehen, das jemand anderes sie auch ertragen musste.

"Fang bitte damit nicht an. Und nebenbei konnte sie damals James und Sirius nicht aus stehen, die bereits in dem Alter Interesse an Mädchen zeigten, und aus ihrer Sicht gehörte ich nun einmal zu der Gruppe der beiden."

"Oh je."

"Oh sie waren durchaus Gentlemen wenn es sein musste, aber es machte ihnen durchaus Spaß sie zu ärgern."

"Und wie reagierte sie darauf?"

"Sie sagte, das es sie solange nicht stören würde, wie die beiden sie nicht direkt anfass ten, denn sonst würde sie den Schneidezauber an beiden ausprobieren, von dem sie gele sen hatte." Hier schluckten alle Männer im Raum, während die Mädchen grinsten.

"Was Dad ihr erster Freund?" Travis hatte die Antwort damals nicht gewusst, und glei ches galt, wie sich jetzt heraus stellte auch für Remus.

"Nun, mehr oder weniger. Es gab mehrere Bälle auf die sie mit verschiedenen Jungs ging, aber ich glaube, das James die erste Person war, mit der sie „Regelmäßig" ausging."

"Du glaubst es? Du weißt es nicht mit Sicherheit?" Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nun, was genau beschreibt einen festen Freund, Harry? Mehr als ein Date? Das öffentli che Zeigen der Zuneigung im Gemeinschaftsraum? Damals in den 70er Jahren eine durchaus sehr Feine Linie zwischen beidem. Ich weiß aber, das James ihr erster Partner in Gryffindor, alle anderen waren vorher nur Hufflepuffs." in der Ministeriumsgruppe und in der „Illegalen" DA gab es im übrigen keine Hufflepuffs, und Ron nannte sie im übri gen noch immer die „duffers".

"Was ist mit Dad?"

"Seine erste feste Freundin war Kendra Shepherd, die ältere Schwester von Charles. Sie kam im dritten Schuljahr und es war eine durchaus ernst zu nehmende Beziehung, sofern man das unter 13jährigen sagen kann. Es war eine sehr seltene Beziehung zwischen ei nem Gryffindor und einer Slytherin, und sie wurde auch nicht gerne gesehen." Ähnliche Beziehungen gab es im Übrigen derzeit nicht in Hogwarts, zumindest keine bekannten.

"Was wurde aus ihr?"

"Damals? Die Beziehung brach Mitte des vierten Schuljahres während eines Balles aus einander. James und Lily wurden damals immer bessere Freunde, und Kendra gefiel diese Idee immer weniger. Sie vermutete, korrekter weise, das James längst ein Auge auf Lily im Sinne einer engeren Beziehung geworfen hatte, und nach dem Ball kam es zu einer et was lautstärkeren Diskussion zwischen beiden, nach der sie sich trennten."

"Einvernehmlich?"

"Oh durchaus, obwohl sie danach keine wirklichen Freunde mehr waren. Sie waren sich aber auch nicht spinnefeind, denn sie hasste insbesondere Snape, und James sorgte sehr deutlich uns gegenüber dafür, das wir sie bei Streichen für die Slytherin generell in Ruhe lassen mussten. Sie ging später mit einem Slytherin eine Beziehung ein und beide heirate ten nach Schulabschluss, allerdings kenne ich seinen Namen nicht. Sie arbeitet heutzuta ge bei Witch Weekly, soweit ich weiß." Der Familie Shepherd gehörte im übrigen diese Zeitschrift.

"Wow, mein Dad mit einer Slytherin."

"Sie sah wirklich gut aus, und die Shepherds waren definitiv nie Todesser, man könnte sie am ehesten mit den dunklen Magiern in Amerika vergleichen, denn ihnen war das Geld in der Regel wichtiger als alles andere. Sirius, Peter, und ich kamen mit ihr im übri gen sehr gut klar."

"Wieso tut sich Charles Shepherd dann Dumbledore an und arbeitet als Lehrer, wenn er so reich ist?"

"Ich weiß nur so viel, das er immer sagt, das es ihm Spaß machen würde, zu unterrichten. Im übrigen tut er sich Dumbledore nur an, weil dieser seinem Vater einmal einen sehr großen Gefallen getan hat, soweit ich weiß, ich weiß es aber nicht mit Sicherheit. Er ist genauso wie Professor Hill ein guter, netter Mensch, und wir sind gute Freunde gewor den." Laut McGonagall das „Unheilige Dreieck", denn Sinistra gehörte ebenfalls dazu.

"Also waren da nur Kendra und Mum?"

"So in etwa, obwohl James und Lily sich durchaus Zeit ließen. Er musste sie einige Zeit lang umwerben, ihr zeigen, das er nicht immer so ein „Idiot" war wie es so häufig aussah. Das dauerte einige Zeit, genauer gesagt, fast ein Jahr, und danach wurde es zwischen bei den durchaus ernst. In dieser Zeit nahm er sich übrigens keine andere Partnerin, um Lily zu zeigen, das er es für sie wert war."

"Aber er war damals kein Idiot, oder? So wie Snape meine ich?" Die Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium hatte Harry in solchen Momenten immer im Hinterkopf.

"Nein, er war absolut nicht so wie Snape, abgesehen von der Tatsache das beide sehr klug sein konnten und waren. Lass dich nicht von der Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium in die Irre führen. Nein, er versuchte nur immer, so witzig wie möglich zu sein und betrach tete das Leben als eine riesige Party, egal ob es wirklich eine gab oder nicht. McGonagall gefiel diese Einstellung absolut nicht. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, kann ich verste hen, wieso du mit der Zeit so gut mit Fred und George klar kommst, denn sie ähneln Ja mes weit mehr als es Ron oder Neville tun….wobei ich euch damit nicht beleidigen möchte, Jungs." Für einen Moment hatte er in der Tat vergessen, das er noch Zuhörer hatte. Neville und Ron störte es allerdings nicht weiter, denn selbst Ron war über derarti ge Dinge mittlerweile hinweg gekommen.

"Kein Problem."

"Definitiv kein Problem."

Ron ähnelte im übrigen erstaunlicherweise eher Peter Pettigrew, etwas, das Remus nicht gerne zugab, jedenfalls jetzt ohne Serum, während Neville eher mit Remus vergleichen konnte. Keiner von Harry's männlichen Freunden erinnerte ihn allerdings an Sirius, wo bei unklar war, ob es daran lag, das Padfoot einmalig war, oder ob es nur Zufall war.

Er erzählte ihnen nun von einigen Geschichten über Snape, und die Schüler aus Hogwarts verstanden nun manche Dinge auch über Remus deutlich besser…und über die Ta lente wie Manipulation, sowohl direkte als auch indirekte.

"Sirius kannte ihn im übrigen am besten, denn Blacks und die Snapes waren enge Freun de."

"Also waren Snape und Sirius anfangs so etwas wie Freunde?"

"Nun, nicht wirklich. Das ist der Teil im Satz "Familienfreunde", denn manchmal heißt es auch, das man nicht untereinander befreundet ist. Sirius und Snape wurden immer wie der zusammen gebracht, aber ihre Persönlichkeiten waren einfach zu verschieden. Sie konnten einander zwar tolerieren, wenn es absolut unvermeidbar war aber mehr auch nicht."

"Wie reagierten seine Eltern auf die Tatsache, das Sirius in Gryffindor landete?"

"Anfangs nicht so negativ wie du denken würdest, Hermine, denn sie dachten anfangs das der Sprechende Hut hier nur einen Scherz machte oder so. Sie erkannten nicht, das Sirius mehr ein Gryffindor war, als alles andere, obwohl er auch ein gewisses Maß an Slytherin besaß, aber er setzte es noch nicht ein. Das war der erste Versuch, ihn zu enter ben, nachdem sie es am Ende doch verstanden hatten."

"Der erste Versuch?"

"Sirius konnte es ihnen ausreden, wobei er in solchen Dingen sehr erfahren war. Er sagte auch das wir vier im Herzen vermutlich Slytherins wären, und das es manchmal besser sei, getarnt im Camp der Feinde zu sein und solche Dinge. Er war kein Freund von Fil men, so wie ihr es seid, denn damals gab es noch keine Videorekorder, aber er konnte wirklich gut einem Dinge ausreden. Seine Eltern waren zwar nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber er hat die Muggelgeborenen genügend oft geärgert, so das sie es tolerierten."

"Ich bin sicher, das Mum wirklich begeistert davon war."

"Das war sie in der Tat nicht, aber Sirius gelang es, sie davon zu überzeugen, das es nur reine Show war. Er hatte rein gar nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, denn es war aus seiner Sicht nicht ihr Fehler, das sie magische Fähigkeiten besaßen. Die magischen Fähigkeiten sind aus seiner Sicht etwas, mit dem man geboren wird, so wie manche Menschen groß gewachsen sind. Man ist es oder man ist es nicht, und obwohl man sich dazu entscheiden kann sie zu nutzen oder es nicht zu tun, so ist es doch dumm, sie nicht zu nutzen."

"Mein glücklicher Onkel, er ist magisch und sehr groß gewachsen." Hier wurde von War rick's Onkel, Antonio gesprochen, der seinen Eltern versprach, niemals während eines Basketballspiels niemals zu zaubern.

"Wir sind zwar nicht nur einer unter Millionen, aber einer unter 6000 ist noch immer viel. Während unserer Zeit in Hogwarts änderten sich viele Dinge, wobei die Slytherins sich immer mehr gegen die normale Gesellschaft wendeten, und diese nach ihren Zielen ver ändern wollten."

"War das die Zeit, wo Snape damit begann, Dumbledore zu "überzeugen"?"

"Ich bin wirklich froh, das du es so benannt hast, Harry…"

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, und das sind keine angenehmen Erinnerungen."

"Ich werde dieses Bild noch sehr lange im Gedächtnis haben, vielen Dank. Nein, Snape und Dumbledore waren wohl eher aus reiner Notwendigkeit heraus Alliierte, obwohl Snape schon ziemlich oft in dem Büro war."

"Ihr habt es auf der "Karte" gesehen?"

"Und über ein paar gut platzierte Abhörzauber im Korridor vor in Dumbledore's Büro. Insbesondere in den letzten Jahren versuchten wir verstärkt, Snape im Auge zu behalten und ihn zu beobachten. Jeder nahm an, das er Voldemort's Informant in Hogwarts war, aber es gab keine Beweise. Und wir fanden nie welche, denn sonst wäre Snape verhaftet worden. McLaws mag zwar nicht der fähigste Minister gewesen sein, wenn es um Todes ser ging, aber in einem solchen Fall würde selbst er definitiv handeln." sagte Remus mit ein wenig Ironie in der Stimme.

"Ihr habt Snape nie direkt überführen können?"

"Nein, Snape war einfach zu vorsichtig, und er rekrutierte auch nur innerhalb von Slythe rin, und damals waren sie eine sehr eng geformte Gruppe. Selbst Kendra und ihre Freun de ignorierten meist derartige Dinge, obwohl sie niemals daran teilnahmen. Aber laut Dumbledore wechselte Snape erst nach Schulabschluss die Seiten, und egal ob man glaubte, das er es ernst meinte, und dazu gehörte ich wohlgemerkt nicht, so war er doch definitiv während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts ein Anwärter als Todesser. Mir wurde gesagt, das er das dunkle Mal direkt am Tag nach seinem Abschluss bekam."

"Du hast nie daran geglaubt, das er übergelaufen ist?"

"Nein, und bevor du fragst: 'Aber Remus, er hat doch das ganze Jahr über deinen Wolfs banntrank vorbereitet.'"

"Das wäre sie vermutlich wirklich gewesen."

"Nun dann denk bitte daran, das es damals keinen Krieg gab, und Voldemort war damals noch in Albanien, insbesondere nachdem du ihn aus Quirrel's Kopf vertrieben hattest. Die Todesser befanden sich im Untergrund, und Snape dachte vermutlich, das es die Pro bleme nicht wert war, mich zu vergiften. Er hatte eine recht gute Position in Hogwarts, und insbesondere in seinem Haus fast völlige Handlungsfreiheit, und insbesondere mit den Schülern konnte er so umgehen wie er wollte. Die einzigste Bedingung die er zu er füllen hatte war, das er dich nicht durchfallen lassen konnte, und du um jeden Preis Zau bertränke bestehen musstest." Hier blieb nun einigen der Mund offen stehen, und Harry begann nun seine harte Arbeit in diesem Fach zu verfluchen.

"Wieso das?"

"Weil Dumbledore es nicht zugelassen hätte, deshalb. Es war das einzigste Zugeständnis zu dem er Snape im Bezug auf seinen Hass auf dich zwingen konnte. Und er wollte die Kontrolle behalten und insbesondere sicherstellen, das du jedes Schuljahr bestehen wür dest. Es hätte sicher nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn der „Junge der Lebte" in Hogwarts ge scheitert wäre, und der Schulrat hätte dieses sicher überprüft. Er wollte aber auch, das deine Noten nicht zu gut waren, damit es dir unmöglich wäre, Auror zu werden."

"Wieso das?"

"Das weiß ich leider nicht, Harry, und ich weiß, das ich diesen Satz bereits sehr oft ge sagt habe. Aber jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ahne ich den Grund, aber damals waren mir die Zusammenhänge nicht klar."

"Welche Zukunft hatte er für mich geplant? Diese wird mit Sicherheit nicht eintreten, aber was genau plante er?"

"Sein Plan war es, dich dazu zu zwingen, den Fluch auf dem Posten des Lehrers für Ver teidigung zu brechen. Es war geplant, das du nächstes Jahr der neue Lehrer für Verteidi gung würdest, so jedenfalls waren seinen Planungen." Harry war nun einen Moment lang sprachlos, bevor er einen Schluck Dr. Pepper nahm.

"Bitte?"

"Du solltest Verteidigung unterrichten und wärst dadurch gezwungen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, damit er dich unter Kontrolle hätte, nur für den Fall, das Voldemort zurückkeh ren würde und du dich um ihn kümmern müsstest. Es war allerdings unklar, wann dies geschehen sollte, aber Dumbledore war davon überzeugt, das es geschehen würde. Er hatte allerdings nicht die Reise von Bertha Jorkins und die Sache in Albanien eingeplant, die alles beschleunigten, denn ich weiß, das er hoffte, das du zuerst die Schule beenden würdest."

"Es war also nur geplant, das du im dritten Jahr hier sein würdest? Ich dachte, in dem Snape dich „verriet" hat er deine Entlassung verursacht?"

"Das half dabei nicht wirklich, aber es war so oder so geplant, das ich am Ende des Jah res aufhören würde. Moody war im übrigen nicht seine letzte Option, denn er war schon im voraus als neuer Lehrer eingeplant."

"Er wollte also den Fluch weiterführen?"

"Ja, denn so wollte er sicherstellen, das nur du den „Fluch" brechen würdest, wobei der „Fluch" länger dauert als er es geplant hatte, denn er hat ihn künstlich verlängert. Er hatte allerdings nicht mit eingeplant, das einige seiner Lehrer derart miserabel waren. Gilderoy hatte ihn im übrigen mittels seiner Medienaufmerksamkeit überrumpelt, und ich glaube, das es Dumbledore durchaus gefiel, das du sehen konntest, was für Probleme der Ruhm bringen konnte. Quirrel sollte eigentlich dafür sorgen, das du dich in Verteidigung wohl fühlst, während der echte Moody dir genauso helfen sollte, wie es der falsche tat." Hier hielt er inne und nahm einen Schluck, während Harry direkt darauf einging.

"Was ist mit Umbridge? Sag mir bitte, das er sie nicht auch mit eingeplant hatte."

"Nein, das hatte er nicht, er hatte nicht mit einberechnet, das sich niemand für die Stelle finden lassen würde, und ich meine wirklich „Niemand". Jeder Auror den er fragte, wei gerte sich, und Tonks sowie Hestia Jones und Kingsley Shacklebolt wurden für Aufgaben innerhalb des Ordens benötigt, auch um Dinge zu unterbinden, sollte Fudge es übertrei ben." Kingsley war während der letzten Monate bei den Auroren sehr bekannt geworden, allerdings im negativen Sinne, denn seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore kam bei Travis nicht gut an, der korrekter weise dachte, das die Loyalität dem Ministerium und ihm und Rufus zu gehören hatte, aber auch vielleicht noch Bones. Er war noch immer Kommandeur ei nes Teams, aber im Sinne von Einfluss und Beförderungschancen befand er sich prak tisch bei Null.

"Ja, aber wenn er sich dazwischen hätte entscheiden müssen, sie abzuziehen oder Um bridge zu tolerieren bleibt die Frage, wieso hat er sie nicht abgezogen?" Hier lehnten sich alle aus der Ministeriumsgruppe vor, denn ohne Umbridge hätte es diese Gruppe nicht gegeben…..wobei der Name „Dumbledore's Armee" Harry noch immer Magen schmerzen bereitete.

"Harry, wir hätten nie gedacht, das Umbridge sich derart aufführen würde, oder das Fud ge so weit gehen würde mit seiner Schmierkampagne. Zu der Zeit wo es uns klar wurde, war es bereits zu spät und wir konnte nur noch Schadenskontrolle betreiben."

"Sie hat sich im Ministerium nicht derart aufgeführt?"

"Definitiv nein, und ich glaube, selbst Fudge ahnte nicht, wie weit sie gehen würde. Am Ende war er einfach durch ihre Aktionen in die Ecke gedrängt worden, und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich gemeinsam mit uns dem Problem zu stellen." Harry sagte nun etwas, auf dessen Reaktion er bei Remus und Tonks gespannt war.

"Sie ruft noch immer seinen Namen in Azkaban."

Tonks schien nun doch sehr aufgewühlt, während ihr „Freund" nicht wirklich überrascht schien. Keiner von ihnen wusste die Wahrheit über das Exil von Fudge, und so würde es auch bleiben.

"Kommen wir wieder zum Thema meiner Position als Lehrer in Hogwarts zurück…..et was, das definitiv nicht geschehen wird. Wann hat er den Plan aufgegeben?"

"Das hat er nicht." Harry hatte genau dies befürchtet.

"Er ist immer so ein Optimist."

"Das ist er."

"Woher weißt du, das er den Plan nicht aufgegeben hat? Ich bin sicher, das er weiß, das eure Loyalität eher zweifelhaft ist."

"Das ist ihm ziemlich egal, jedenfalls mehr als ihr vermuten würdet, denn für ihn bin ich nur das Mittel um mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben. Nein, ich habe ihm nichts über dich er zählt, nicht das ich viel wüsste, denn ich kann nicht nach Amerika, aber über mich hält er noch immer eine Art Brücke zu dir aktiv."

"Also ist laut ihm das kommende Jahr dein letztes."

"Wenn es wie von ihm geplant läuft, ja, aber er weiß auch, das du erst einmal Quidditch spielen wirst, etwas, das ihm noch immer Probleme bereitet. Du wirst relativ schnell be merken, das deine Saison immer wieder gezielt unterbrochen wird…" Das war Har ry im übrigen noch nicht klar geworden, aber Reiko und Sophie hatten es ihm deutlich gemacht, als sie seine Geschichten hörten.

"Das hätte mich sehr viel Geld gekostet."

"Ich glaube nicht, das ihn dies stören würde."

"Aus reiner Neugier, und du musst da nicht darauf antworten….aber wieviel verdienen Lehrer in Hogwarts? Wieviel Geld würde ich verlieren, wenn ich dem ganzen zustimmen würde?" Sprout hatte dies Neville erzählt, der es Harry gesagt hätte, wenn dieser nachge fragt hätte.

"Ich werde für diese 10 Monate etwa 11,000 Galleonen erhalten. Dazu kostenlose Unter kunft, obwohl ich die meiste Zeit bei mir zu Hause schlafe. Wieviel Verlust würde dies für dich bedeuten?" Er wusste nicht wirklich, wieviel Quidditch Spieler verdienten. Hier sahen alle zu Angelina, die geschockt war.

"Sehr viel, Remus, es wäre ein Verlust von mindestens 80 Prozent. Harry hier wird wohl mehr als Owen Hart verdienen, sollte er in unserer Liga spielen."

"Nun, ich mache es nicht dem Geld wegen, und ich denke nicht das du es auch dem Geld wegen machst." Nun, soweit gehen wir dann lieber nicht, dachte Harry, aber das sagte er dann nicht.

"Nun ja, ich werde jedenfalls nicht dem Plan folgen."

"Das kannst du ihm bei eurem Treffen direkt persönlich ins Gesicht sagen."

"Oh das werde ich mit Sicherheit. Wie kamen wir noch einmal auf das Thema?" Es be zog sich absolut nicht auf Lily und James, obwohl es in die Richtung ging.

"Du hast mich Dinge über Snape gefragt und dadurch kamen wir darauf."

"Oh, stimmt, kommen wir auf Mum und Dad zurück."

Remus berichtete nun noch eine Weile lang darüber, wie seine Freunde zu Animagi wur den, und obwohl es recht lustig klang, obwohl sehr viel Lernen damit verbunden war, so war das Interesse von Harry zu dem Thema noch nicht geweckt. Es gab genügend Bücher zu dem Thema in der Bibliothek der Blacks, aber bis auf weiteres würde er sie nicht an rühren, denn niemand hier im Haus hatte bisher Ambitionen, Animagi zu werden.

Dieses Gespräch dauerte nun noch gut 3 weitere Stunden, bevor Remus langsam heiser wurde und Harry war der Ansicht, das er dies alles erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Er hat te alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte zu den Themen Dumbledore und den Dursleys er fahren, und er konnte noch immer aus Michigan herüber kommen, wenn er weitere Fra gen hätte. Und nebenbei würde er so oder so mindestens einen Samstag im Monat für die Treffen der Liga hier sein, und dort konnte er Remus jederzeit fragen. Warrick hatte ihm versichert, dass das Training für Quidditch erst am Nachmittag in Amerika beginnen würde, was in England am frühen Abend wäre….die Titelverteidiger in den Sportbereichen hatten generell erstes Zugriffsrecht auf die Trainingszeiten.

Sie aßen nun in Ruhe zusammen zu Abend, wobei es erneut Mexikanisch gab, und Re mus saß nur daneben und hörte die meiste Zeit über zu, wobei das auch zum Teil daran lag, das er meist den Mund mit den Plätzchen von Winky voll hatte. Angelina würde in der nächsten Woche ein Spiel im Nationalteam von England absolvieren, in diesem Fall ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen die Mongolei, und sie war deshalb sehr aufgeregt. Dies war das letzte Freundschaftsspiel bevor sich die Trainingscamps für die BQA öffneten, und es war ihre letzte Chance sich eine mögliche Position für die Weltmeisterschaft im nächsten Jahr zu sichern. Die Zwillinge würden sie auf dieser Reise begleiten, wobei hier wieder viel über das Was-wäre-wenn spekuliert wurde, da beide ihre letzten offiziellen Spiele absolviert hatten.

Als Remus und Tonks sich zum gehen wandten, wobei jeder von ihnen ein Paket mit Keksen bei sich trug, trat Harry mit ihnen zur Tür, etwas das er generell bei seinen Gäs ten tat. Remus hatte nun allerdings noch eine letzte Frage an ihn.

"Harry, hast du eigentlich geplant, dich in deiner Zeit hier mit Draco zu treffen?"

"Das habe ich nicht, nein. Ich bin viel zu sehr mit dem Training und anderen Dingen be schäftigt. Wieso?"

"Ich denke einfach das du es tun solltest, Harry."

"Und trotzdem frage ich erneut…wieso?"

"Es wäre einfach gut wenn ihr beiden euch gegenseitig als Alliierte akzeptieren würdet. Er hat sehr viele Dinge die er unserer Seite bieten kann, und es würde uns helfen, wenn der beste Kämpfer unserer Seite zumindest ansatzweise deutlich machen würde, das er ihn zumindest toleriert."

"Ich toleriere ihn, wobei ich ihn jederzeit im Büro von Rufus hätte töten können, und ich bezweifele das Rufus und Travis mehr getan hätten als mir die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und zu sagen „Tu das bitte nicht wieder, Harry"." Remus hatte keinen Zweifel an dieser Aussage.

"Das ist nicht wirklich das selbe, Harry."

"Ist es nicht? Er hat über die Zeit hin weg sehr viel Mist gebaut, Remus, und ich muss sa gen, das ich bei weitem nicht so leicht meinen Feinden vergebe, wie es Dumbledore und du seid."

"Komm mir bitte nicht mit Dumbledore Harry, ich weiß das du es so meinst und es ge fällt mir gar nicht."

"Das ist dein Problem, Remus. Du hast dich jetzt gut drei Stunden lang mit mir über Mum, Dad und Dumbledore unterhalten, wofür ich dir wirklich dankbar bin, und es wür de sicher genauso lange dauern aufzuzählen, was Draco Malfoy mir alles angetan hat, oder es zumindest versuchte. Nun es stimmt, ich bin froh, das er die Seiten wechselte, denn dadurch hat die Gegenseite eine wichtige Person verloren. Ich bin auch froh, das er das Geld bekam, denn jetzt hat Tom keinen Zugriff mehr darauf. Aber für meinen Teil im Bezug auf ihn? Ich habe ihm versichert, ihn nicht zu töten, und mehr bin ich nicht bereit, ihm entgegen zu kommen."

"Ich kann dich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen?" Er ahnte, das Remus zumindest einen Funken Hoffnung brauchte.

"Nun gut, sei es nur wegen heute Abend, so werde ich darüber nachdenken. Warten wir erst einmal ab, was mit Dumbledore geschieht, bevor ich mich in der Richtung entschei den werde." Remus ahnte, das er hier regelrecht abgefertigt wurde, aber gleichzeitig sah er auch das Entgegenkommen von Harry.

"Das ist nur Fair. Ich habe jetzt die nächsten Tage frei, da ich auf einer Lehrerkonferenz in Irland bin, so das wir uns wohl nicht mehr vor der Hochzeit sehen werden."

"Das wird, egal ob mit oder ohne Dumbledore, ein interessanter Tag."

"Das kann ich nur hoffen. Mir gefallen deine neuen Freunde übrigens, Harry, sie sind eine wirklich gute Gemeinschaft, und sie haben bei dir Veränderungen zum Positiven verursacht."

"In wie fern?"

"In ihrer Nähe kannst du dich entspannen, sie wirken beruhigend auf dich, denn sie sind im Bezug auf das Drama hierzulande eher unbeteiligt."

"Nun, der erste Kontakt kam eigentlich erst über Sophie zustande, da sie ursprünglich ihre Freunde waren. Nur Drew und Marie sind Freunde die ich selbst fand, in dieser Gruppe jedenfalls…du wirst Marie übrigens bei der Hochzeit treffen, denn sie wird einen Tag vorher anreisen."

"Ich freue mich bereits darauf. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls eine gute Nacht, Harry, und vielen Dank für die Unterhaltung und das gute Essen."

"Gern geschehen, und vielen Dank, das du mit mir über die Vergangenheit gesprochen hast, denn ich weiß, das es auch für dich nicht einfach war."

"Ich hätte es schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen, oder zumindest im letzten Sommer. Dein Freund Biller hat mir auch indirekt einen Gefallen getan, mich dazu zu zwingen, das gebe ich jetzt gerne zu. Tu mir nur bitte einen Gefallen."

"Welchen?"

"Wenn Sophie und du heiratet, stellt bitte sicher, das ihr es hier macht, damit ich anwe send sein kann." Hier lachten nun alle drei, aber auch Sophie, welche nun zu ihnen trat.

"Wenn das nur an mir läge, Remus. Ich wünsche euch beiden eine gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Harry."

"Wir sehen uns, Harry."

Remus und Tonks benutzten im übrigen keinen Portschlüssel sondern sie gingen zum Rang der Schutzzauber und apparierten nach Hause. Sophie und Harry beobachteten sie noch ein Stück lang, wobei die beiden das erste Mal für sie sichtbar Hand in Hand gin gen. Sophie legte nun ihren Arm um Harry's Taille und sagte nun leise.

"Also?"

"Also?"

"Das hat auch geholfen."

"Ja in der Tat, Liebling. Und dank Remus, Pep, und Travis habe ich jetzt eine sehr gute Übersicht über die Geschichte von Mum und Dad. Es hat auch lange genug gedauert, und vieles davon habe ich dank zwei Menschen gelernt, die ich bis vor einem Jahr gar nicht kannte, aber am Ende hat es mir geholfen."

"Was ist mit diesem Luke? Wirst du ihn auch besuchen?"

"Nein, sagte, das es nicht einfach sei, ihn zu finden, denn er ist sehr viel auf Reisen." Er bezweifelte außerdem, das der Mann noch viel dazu beitragen konnte.

"Das ist vermutlich am besten so. wir sind nur noch gut eineinhalb Wochen hier, bevor die Zwillinge hier wohnen werden." Die Zwillinge und ihre Freundinnen würden den Rest der Zeit hier wohnen, während Lee in die Wohnung über dem Laden ziehen würde.

"Wir werden während der Weihnachtsferien einige Tage hier sein, wobei wir wieder ein mal drei Weihnachtsessen an einem Tag schaffen müssen."

"Aber dieses mal ohne irgend welche Wetten."

"Äh, wir werden sehen. Es hat doch zu Ostern geklappt, oder?" Das Menü von Jonas und Harry hatte im übrigen sehr gut geschmeckt.

"Ja in der Tat, und ich muss zugeben, das deine Essenseskapaden schon recht amüsant waren. Wie wäre es mit einem langen Spaziergang."

"Nur wir beide und ein Spaziergang, aber wie bleiben wir da unter uns?"

"Das bekommen wir hin, Liebling." Sie schlossen nun die Tür hinter sich und machten einen langen Spaziergang über die Ländereien der Familie Potter.

Am Montag kamen dann die OWL-Ergebnisse von Ginny und Luna, gefolgt von den Zeugnissen von Ron, Hermine, und Neville. Ginny hatte in Verteidigung, Verwandlungs kunst und Muggestudien je ein „O" erreicht, sowie ein „E" in Arithmatik, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Verzauberungskunst. Dies waren seit Percy und Bill die besten Schul noten überhaupt in der Familie. Sie war jetzt die Jahrgangsbeste im Haus Gryffindor, und insgesamt lag sie damit auf Rang vier, hinter zwei Ravenclaw und einem Slytherin.

Luna war in diesem Fall die Klassenbeste, wobei sie sich von Rang drei auf den obersten Rang verbessert hatte, was auch daran lag, das sie dieses Jahr in Ruhe lernen konnte und nicht nach ihren Sachen suchen musste. Sie hatte in Verteidigung, Verzauberungskunst, Alte Runen, Arithmatik, Verwandlungskunst und Kräuterkunde jeweils ein glattes „O" erreicht. Lediglich in Zaubertränke und Muggelstudien hatte es nur zu einem „E" ge reicht, wobei diese im sehr hohen Notenschnitt lagen. Weder Ginny noch Luna hatten al lerdings eine Auszeichnung des Schulrates gewonnen, denn diese Auszeichnung ging an eine Ravenclaw namens Alexa DeMille und zwar in Verteidigung, und genau dort hatten sich Ginny und Luna darauf konzentriert. Sie gehörte nicht der „Illegalen DA" an, aber ihr Vater war der dritt ranghöchste Auror, und das hatte sich sicher ausgewirkt.

Hermine's Noten waren weiterhin astronomisch hoch, aber trotzdem lag sie weiterhin nur auf Rang drei, hinter Lisa Turpin und Terry Boot. Sie hatte allerdings auch Pflege magi scher Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde aufgegeben, und dieser verbesserte Stundenplan hatte sich natürlich auf ihre Gesamtnoten ausgewirkt. Neville hatte sich auf den achten Rang innerhalb des Jahrgangs verbessert, und war damit um zwei Ränge geklettert….einer davon allerdings auch, weil Harry nicht mehr dort war. Ron hatte die drastischste Verbes serung erreicht, denn er war von einem Rang unter den besten 30 auf Rang 21 geklettert, und die fünf waren, genauso wie er selbst, sehr stolz auf seine Noten. Er hatte damit sich drastisch verbessert, wenn man bedachte, das er fünf Jahre lang eher auf der faulen Haut gelegen hatte, aber hier ging es immerhin um seine berufliche Zukunft. Ihr fehlten nur noch zwei Ränge, um zu der oberen Klassenhälfte in Sachen Noten zu gehören. Die NEWT's würden ebenfalls in 11 Monaten anstehen, und Hermine verbrachte ihre gesam te Freizeit damit, für sich selbst, so wie früher auch, Zeitpläne für das Lernen und alle an deren Dinge zu erstellen. Reiko hatte mit ihr über die Gruppe geredet, und war der Mei nung das die Grundidee nicht schlecht wäre, für die Gruppe in Great Lakes eine Art Zeit plan aufzustellen. Ihre Tages- und Nachtaufgaben unterschieden sich sehr, denn die ame rikanischen Schüler hatten keine Pflichten als Präfekten, aber die Grundidee selbst war sehr interessant. Jeder, der in einer der vier Schulen als Lehrer arbeiten wollte, musste in seinen NEWT's in seinem Wunschfach Bestnoten erreichen, und dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob man die Universität besucht hatte. John Ryan im Bereich Zaubertränke und Wash in Verwandlungskunst hatten beide auf die Universität verzichtet, und gleiches galt für die Verteidigungslehrer Greenleaf und Ripley.

Freitag, 26. Juli 1997

Kings Cross Station, London

17:30 Uhr

Harry, Sophie und Drew standen auf dem Bahnsteig Nummer 12, wo sie auf jenen Zug warteten, der gerade einfuhr. Marie Ford befand sich in diesem Zug, und Drew schien mehr als nur etwas nervös deshalb zu sein. Marie, die aus einer reichen Familie stammte und der mehrere Muggelzeitungen gehörten, hatte fast den gesamten Monat über bei ei nem Cousin in Frankreich verbracht, wo sie unter anderem ihr so oder so gutes Franzö sisch weiter verbessert hatte und nebenbei sich entspannt hatte. Drew und sie hatten sich regelmäßig über Winky Briefe geschrieben, und zwar seit Ende des Schuljahres, und die Gruppe war einer Meinung darin, das es Drew dieses mal wirklich „ernst" war. Harry er fuhr das meiste, was in Frankreich geschah jedes mal, wenn Winky zurück kehrte, und Drew bekam von Ginny viele gute Ratschläge, allerdings meist erst, wenn die Lichter aus waren. Sie bezogen sich in der Regel auf den Umgang mit Frauen.

Das waren allerdings nur verbale Ratschläge, nicht mehr, meine lieben Leser.

Die Tatsache, das sie Marie noch nie getroffen hatte war in diesem Fall unwichtig, ob wohl sich dies bald ändern würde. Marie würde den Rest der Zeit in Godric's Hollow ver bringen, wobei diese Zeit am kommenden Donnerstag enden würde, wenn die Portschlüs sel zurück nach Michigan sich aktivieren würden, oder besser gesagt das Flohnetzwerk nach Oklahoma. Viel würde von den kommenden Tagen abhängen und davon, wie Marie die Dinge akzeptieren würde. Harry war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, wie vielen Leuten er in letzter Zeit vertraute….aber er sah wirklich niemanden wie Peter Petti grew in der Gruppe, und das war etwas, worauf er sehr genau achtete. Selbst mit seinem ganzen Wissen konnte er keinen benennen, den er wirklich ernsthaft in Verdacht haben könnte. Wenn sich jemand gegen ihn wenden würde, so würde dies zwangsläufig nur als Gruppe geschehen.

"Beruhige dich, Drew, sie ist doch im Zug, oder." Das war im übrigen eine Tatsache, denn Harry hatte mittels Winky feststellen lassen, das Marie wirklich im Zug von Paris nach London war. Er hatte dies auch Drew gesagt, und dieser war mehr als nur erleichtert über diese Nachricht.

"Ich weiß ich weiß. Es ist einfach nur ungewohnt, in einem fremden Bahnhof auf meine hoffentliche Freundin zu warten."

"Es wird alles gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. The Hollow oder der Fuchsbau werden sie mit Sicherheit nicht abschrecken. Wahrscheinlich."

"Du bist ein Pessimist, Harry." Während er dies sagte, lächelte er allerdings, und Sophie legte nun beiden den Arm auf die Schulter.

"Hör nicht darauf, was er sagt, Drew, es wird alles großartig verlaufen."

"Das hoffe ich." Er ging davon aus, das alles gut laufen würde, denn Marie kannte die meisten der anwesenden Leute, und hatte bisher nur die Gruppe aus dem Ministerium nicht getroffen, die sich aber mittlerweile als kein so großes Problem herausgestellt hat ten, wie Harry vermutet hatte. Neville, Luna, und Ginny würden kein Problem darstellen, und Drew hatte sich auf Anhieb mit Ginny verstanden, aber es überraschte ihn doch, das Ron und Hermine, trotz anfänglicher Probleme, sich mittlerweile äußerst gut eingeglie dert hatten. Drew und Ron hatten sogar mehrere Doppel-Schachpartien gegen einander gespielt, und es war Drew sogar gelungen, eines der Spiele zu gewinnen und er hatte das andere ganz knapp verloren….und hier kam der Zug, der gerade anhielt. Drew nahm nun etwas aus seiner Tasche, vergrößerte es ohne Zauberstab und versteckte es hinter sei nem Rücken.

Die Passagiere begannen nun auszusteigen und Marie war eine der ersten unter ihnen. Ihr war durch Winky gesagt, wer auf sie warten würde, und wusste so, auf wen sie zu achten hatte. Sie erblickte sie auch sofort, und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie herüber kam. Drew trat nun vor und überreichte ihr das Objekt, das er versteckt hatte, das sich nun als eine einzelne Rose heraus stellte.

"Herzlich willkommen in Großbritannien." Marie, der es, wie sich nun herausstellte, mehr als nur "ernst" mit Drew war, nahm nun die Rose und ihr Lächeln wurde noch brei ter. Sie umarmte ihn nun kurz und küsste ihn sanft, bevor Harry und Sophie hinzu kamen.

"Es ist schön, hier zu sein." Harry und Sophie begrüßten sie nun, und beide Jungen er griffen ihre Taschen. Es waren im übrigen magische Taschen, die so verzaubert waren, das sie federleicht waren und viermal so viel transportieren konnten wie normale Koffer, so das sie nun genügend Dinge für einen Monat enthielten.

"Wohin gehen wir zu erst?"

"Wir dachten, das wir dir zuerst den Laden zeigen und wir danach weiter nach The Hol low reisen. Das Haus ist nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, so das wir einen Port schlüssel verwenden werden." Es gab zwar noch das Kofferinterne Flohnetzwerk, aber das nutzen sie nur, wenn Ron und Hermine nicht anwesend waren, etwas, das Harry noch immer Probleme bereitete.

Die vier nahmen nun ein Muggeltaxi zum Tropfenden Kessel, oder zumindest in die Nähe davon, und Harry war es, der den Durchgang öffnete, denn dadurch wurde er im mer wieder an den schönen Moment erinnert, wo Hagrid dies mit seinem Schirm damals tat, während Harry mit 11 Jahren und großen Augen daneben stand und ihn anstarrte, wie dieser etwas scheinbar unmögliches tat. Die Eingänge zu den magischen Gassen in Ame rika waren einfache Türen, die mit entsprechenden Abwehrzaubern versehen waren, und nirgends musste man irgend welche Steine berühren.

Sie wanderten nun noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse, und versprachen Marie für später einen Besuch in der Nockturnengasse. Hierfür wurde so oder so das Tageslicht empfohlen, selbst wenn man in den Gruppe reiste. Die Winkelgasse unterschied sich zwar von der Flackter Alley, allerdings nicht grundlegend, denn es war nicht die Time-S quare-Version von Milwaukee. Ihr gefiel sie im übrigen sehr gut, fragte sich aber immer wieder insgeheim, ob es keine dunklen Magier gäbe, die sie jeden Moment angreifen könnten.

Sie erreichten nun den Laden und Marie wurde direkt die neue beste Kundin von WWW, denn sie bestand darauf, von jedem Stück mindestens eines zu kaufen um es in Cincinnati ihrer Familie zeigen zu können. Sie hatte auch früher schon hin und wieder Dinge ge kauft, aber nichts in dieser Größenordnung, denn die Katalogen konnten einfach das Kli ma im Laden nicht wirklich wiedergeben. Dies würde wiederum Rachel Kessler in Cor tez anstacheln, die bisher diesen Titel gehalten hatte. Ihr machte aber Konkurrenz nichts aus und das wirkte sich sehr positiv auf das Geschäft aus. Marie gefielen insbesondere die Ventriloquist Schwämme, von denen sie den gesamten Vorrat aufkaufte. Wieso sie dies tat, war allerdings allen ein Rätsel, und sie äußerte sich auch nicht dazu, obwohl Har ry und Drew immer wieder nachfragen würden.

Sie nahmen nun den Portschlüssel zurück nach The Hollow, begleitet von Lee und Clau dia, die heute im Laden gearbeitet hatten. Normalerweise gab es keine derartigen Veran staltungen wie Hochzeitsessen bei magischen Hochzeiten…es war einfach nicht üb lich. Es war einfach eine spontane Idee, und sollte irgend etwas besonderes geschehen, so war es einfach Teil des ganzen. Die Weasleys und die Delacours würden in gut einer Stunde zum Essen erscheinen, aber das lag eher daran, das einfach mehr Leute in The Hollow passten als in den Fuchsbau.

Marie gefiel das Haus auf Anhieb, und Harry und Sophie überließen es nun Drew, sie herum zu führen. Ihre Gegenwart machte allerdings erneut einen Wechsel der Räume notwendig, da Drew darauf bestand, in Harry's Koffer zu ziehen, während Marie bei Gin ny einzog. Es hatte sich aber niemand darüber beschwert, denn es wäre doch ungewöhn lich gewesen, die drei zusammen unterzubringen.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange, wie die anderen eintrafen, wobei der größte Teil der Familie Delacour am frühen Morgen aus Frankreich eingetroffen war, wobei sie nicht mit Marie im Zug reisten sondern per Portschlüssel anreisten. Es waren im übrigen einige Personen , wobei einige auch im Fuchsbau wohnen würden, während der Rest bei Bill und Fleur unterkommen würde…..etwas, das bei Fleur's Großeltern für Verwirrung sorgte, und zu einigen Heulern führte. Sie hatte diese allerdings schlicht ignoriert, und sie war bereits im November bei Bill eingezogen. Sie würden auch in absehbarer Zukunft in diesem Apartment wohnen, zumindest bis sich die Dinge beruhigt hatten. Fleur war gera de einmal 20 Jahre alt und wollte sich mit dem Thema Kinder nicht beeilen, während Bill bereits 29 Jahre alt war.

Insgesamt würden sechs von ihnen in The Hollow bleiben: dies waren Fleur's Eltern, Jean Claude und Eva, Ihre Schwestern Laure, Gabrielle und Dominique, sowie ihre Cou sine, Petra. Die Schwestern sowie Petra würden gemeinsam mit Ginny die Hochzeitszere monie vorbereiten. Andere Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel, Cousins sowie Freunde würden erst am Morgen der Zeremonie eintreffen. Laure war mit 25 die älteste Schwester, und hatte bereits zwei eigene Kinder, wobei eines davon erst im Mai geboren worden war, und das erst am nächsten Tag mit ihrem Ehemann hier eintreffen würden, da die Reise per Portschlüssel auch für Babies genauso unangenehm wäre wie für ältere Kinder. Do minque war mit 10 Jahren die jüngste, und damit drei Jahre jünger als Gabrielle, die bald ihr drittes Jahr in Beauxbaton beginnen würde. Petra und Fleur waren zusammen in Be auxbaton gewesen, und Petra Delacour war im übrigen eine der anderen Kandidatinnen für die Repräsentantin während des Trimagischen Turniers gewesen, aber Madame Maxi me hatte ihre Cousine vorgezogen. Petra war genauso schön wie ihre Cousine, denn auch sie war zum Teil eine Veela, und Drew, Warrick und Harry würden einige Zeit damit ver bringen, Jonas damit aufzuziehen.

Gut 10 Minuten wurden damit verbracht, einander vorzustellen, denn nun befanden sich gut 30 Personen im Haus, wenn man auch Dobby und Winky hinzuzählte, die sich aber primär um das Essen kümmerten. Gabrielle zog es vor, so nahe wie möglich in Harry's Nähe zu bleiben, bevor sie jene Geschichte erzählte, wie er sie aus dem See gerettet hatte. Warrick sorgte dafür, das sie es zweimal erzählte, damit er sich daran erinnern konnte, so das er da gewisse Munition für die Zukunft hatte. Harry störte dies nicht wirklich, denn sie mochte ihn wenigstens für etwas, das er willentlich getan hatte, anstatt wegen einer komischen Narbe. Gleiches galt im übrigen auch für ihn und Fleur, auch auf Grund jener Nacht im Sommer des Jahres 1995, und Fleur schrieb in jedem von Bill's Briefen immer ein persönliches P. S..

In der Woche zuvor, wenige Tage bevor Remus hier gewesen war, hatten Harry und Fleur sich in eine Ecke zurück gezogen und sich in Ruhe über Cedric und die letzte Auf gabe unterhalten. Es war das erste Mal, das sie sich direkt über das Thema unterhalten hatten. Es waren zwar noch andere im Wohnzimmer, aber nachdem sie die Gesprächsfet zen gehört hatten, ließen sie die beiden alleine. Es war für beide nicht einfach, und ob wohl Victor Krum nicht hier war, so planten doch beide, ihn im nächsten Sommer zu be suchen, oder sich zumindest bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch, die in Sao Paulo, Brasilien im Juli 1998 stattfinden würde, mit ihm zu treffen. Es war anzunehmen, das Victor, der derzeit für ein Team in Sofia, Bulgarien, in der Europäischen Quidditch-Liga spielte, für das bulgarische Team aufgestellt würde.

Es war eine sehr unterhaltsame Nacht, und viele Geschichten über Bill und Fleur wurden von den Eltern und älteren Geschwistern weiter gegeben. Mehr als nur einmal würden unter anderem Ron, Ginny, Dominique, und Gabrielle sagen:

"Hey, davon wusste ich ja garnichts!" Es gab viel Gelächter bei diesen Aussagen, wäh rend alle sehr viel über das glückliche Paar und wie sie aufgewachsen waren, erfuhren. Harry und Sophie waren praktisch die Gastgeber des Abends und stellten gemeinsam mit Dobby und Winky sicher, das jeder genug zu Essen und zu Trinken hatte. Aber dann während einer Pause.

"Unsere Hochzeit wird nicht so groß, oder Harry?"

"Nun, wenn man bedenkt, das die Chancen das unsere direkten Verwandten daran teil nehmen werden sehr gering sind…" Peter Weir dürfte hier das größte Problem sein, und obwohl sie noch nicht offiziell verlobt waren, plante Harry bereits wie er mit ihm am besten umgehen würde. Nun, er musste doch über etwas nachdenken, während er auf Toi lette saß.

"Wohl wahr, aber ich denke du wirst schon die beste Lösung finden. Selbst wenn die Hochzeit hier in Großbritannien stattfinden sollte." Da dies sehr wahrscheinlich sein wür de, und sei es nur, weil es nicht direkt möglich war, sie in den USA abzuhalten, abgese hen vielleicht von Great Lakes, wo während der Sommer wieder wieder einmal Hochzei ten stattfanden, von denen bisher keiner aus der Gruppe betroffen war. Eine Muggelkir che kam auch nicht in Frage, nicht wenn man die Menge an Magie bedachte, die nötig sein würde, wodurch mit Sicherheit alle elektrischen Systeme in der direkten Nähe zu sammenbrechen würden.

"Es ist eine Hochzeit nötig, damit du über unsere kommende nachdenkst?"

"Harry, wir Mädchen denken die gesamte Zeit über darüber nach. Ich habe meine bereits mit 12 Jahren geplant." Und hier schoben sich einige Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Oh wirklich? Und wie hast du es bisher auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten?"

"Nun ein britischer Junge wird als Trauzeuge fungieren, mehr aber bisher nicht."

"Ich habe da kein Mitspracherecht?"

"Du kannst die Hälfte der Gästeliste zusammenstellen, und ich bin mir Sicher, das du auch bei dem Ort mitreden darfst." Das war besser als er es für diese Diskussion gedacht hätte, weshalb er auch sehr dankbar war. Harry und Sophie hatten eine sehr enge, emotio nale Verbindung, und es kam nur selten zu ernsten Diskussionen, weshalb sie bisher nie ernsthaft über eine Hochzeit nachgedacht hatten, bis sie sich alt genug dafür erachteten. Welche Probleme er auch immer in seinem Leben hatte und haben würde, so war sich Harry sicher, das er seine Lebenspartnerin gefunden hatte.

"Bist du nicht sehr generös?"

"Ja das bin ich, und ich bin wirklich glücklich das du es so siehst." Harry schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer hinüber gingen. Nach einiger Zeit zog er kurz am Ärmel von Arthur und bat ihn, in die Küche zu folgen. Dobby und Winky unterhielten sich dort gerade, und schienen sie zu ignorieren…nun ganz stimmte dies nicht, denn Dobby hörte bei solchen Dingen durchaus zu, denn er war der Meinung das er Harry so noch besser dienen konnte, wenn er wusste, was bei seinem Freund/Vor gesetzten vor sich ging.

"Was ist los, Harry?"

"Es ist Zeit, den Schuh auf den anderen Fuß zu ziehen."

"Wieso gefällt mir diese Aussage nur nicht?" Harry grinste nun, und der ältere Mann ent spannte sich etwas.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur damit ausdrücken, das ich dich um eine Veränderung bitten wollte."

"Ich tue das nur aus Liebe, Harry…und aus Neugier." Harry ignorierte diese Aussa ge.

"Wie stark ist die Sicherheit während der Hochzeit?"

Ah, darum ging es. Er konnte ihm aber deshalb keine Vorwürfe machen.

"Nun, Harry, wie du sicher weißt, ist der Fuchsbau gegen Ortung geschützt, und zusätz lich kommen noch Anti-Portschlüssel und Anti-Apparationsschilde hinzu, sowie begrenz ter Zugang über das Flohnetzwerk. Nur WWW, das Ministerium und Hogwarts haben eine direkte Verbindung."

"Und Auroren?"

"Ich habe Amelia bisher nicht genau danach gefragt, aber Rufus wird dort sein und er geht nie in offizieller Funktion ohne Wache irgendwo hin….und unter den Gästen wer den auch mehrere Auroren sein, wie zum Beispiel Tonks, und dein Freund, Travis Biller."

"Wurde er als mein Freund eingeladen?"

"Zumindest zum Teil denke ich, und das auch nur weil er dem Minister sehr nahe steht. Er scheint aber ein sehr guter Mann zu sein, soweit ich das in der kurzen Zeit unseres Kontaktes feststellen konnte. Du wirst dich aber mit Bill mehr darüber unterhalten müs sen."

"Da wir gerade von Travis und dem Minister sprechen…..ich habe da eine Bitte an dich und Molly." Dies überraschte Arthur nun, denn Harry bat normalerweise nicht um Gefallen.

"Welche denn?."

"Ich würde gerne mein Treffen mit Dumbledore hier im Fuchsbau direkt nach dem Essen abhalten. Molly und du könnt gerne dabei sein, wenn ihr möchtet…und du bist so oder so willkommen." Das Harry sich für den Fuchsbau entschied, war weder Molly noch Arthur je in den Sinn gekommen und sie hatten sich durchaus über die möglichen Orte unterhalten.

"Natürlich kannst du es hier im Fuchsbau abhalten, aber ich hätte gedacht, das du es lie ber hier haben wolltest?"

"Der Mann wird niemals wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen, solange er und ich le ben." Arthur sagte nun das, was alle vermuteten.

"Und die Zeit könnte für ihn weniger als 24 Stunden betragen, oder?"

"Wer weiß, aber ich denke nicht, das es darauf hinaus laufen wird. Nein, Arthur, noch brauche ich seine Hilfe gegen Voldemort. Was morgen geschieht ist etwas, das ich schon lange plane."

"Das ist gut zu hören. Wer wird noch dabei sein?"

"Meine Freunde, sowie Rufus und Travis…..wobei ich die beiden im Übrigen mittler weile durchaus zu meinen Freunden zähle." Wobei er sich mehr auf Rufus bezog.

"Ich hörte, das dein Treffen im Rathaus ein sehr großer Erfolg war."

"Er ist ein sehr interessanter Mann."

"Ja, das ist er in der Tat, Harry. Das sind viele Leute hier im Wohnzimmer, es wird dann sehr voll werden."

"Ich bin sicher, das nicht alle auf das Angebot eingehen werden." Er sagte das mit erns tem Tonfall, aber eigentlich meinte er es nicht so, wobei er sich sicher war, das zumindest Angelina und Alicia nicht anwesend sein würden. Das Wohnzimmer war bei weitem der größte Raum im Haus der Weasleys, weshalb es keine Probleme geben sollte.

"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Harry?" Harry war nun überrascht und begann leise zu Lachen.

"Wenn man bedenkt, das ich gerade um die Erlaubnis gebeten habe, euer Wohnzimmer für mein Treffen mit meinem zweitgrößten Feind zu benutzen…." Arthur lachte nun ebenfalls.

"Gut, ich hoffte, das du es so sehen würdest. Was genau erhoffst du dir aus dem Treffen mit Dumbledore? Wenn keine Drogen verwendet werden, ist die Wahrheit seiner Aussa gen nicht garantiert."

"Das weiß ich und ich bin mir sicher, das er den Fragen so gut es irgend geht ausweichen wird."

"Nicken und weben?"

"Es ist ein Wort aus dem Muggelsport Boxen, das mir Jonas' Vater zu Ostern beibrachte, dabei bewegt der Boxer seinen Kopf und Körper so das er möglichst nicht getroffen wird…..aber das Problem ist, das er dabei selbst kaum Treffer anbringen kann. Und genau da werde ich Dumbledore erwischen. Er wird so viel Zeit damit verbringen, sich zu verteidigen, das er keine Gelegenheit haben wird, mich im Bezug auf Unstimmigkeiten in meiner Geschichte anzusprechen, oder aber auf meine Pläne nach der Schule."

"Du hast aber meine Frage nicht direkt beantwortet." Harry war nun leicht erstaunt.

"Nein das habe ich nicht, entschuldige. Ich möchte, das Dumbledore meine Fragen beant wortet, und das in der Öffentlichkeit, und sich auch für seine Handlungsweise öffentlich rechtfertigt. Und so bekommen alle seine Lügen, Halbwahrheiten, Ausweichmanöver und selbst die ehrlichen Antworten mit, aber insbesondere du, Remus, meine Freunde….so wie der Minister und der Chef der Auroren."

"Es dient also nicht nur dem Sammeln von Belastungsmaterial sondern eher dazu, man che Dinge klarzustellen."

"So in etwa."

"Aber bitte kein Blut auf meinem Teppich."

"Das kann ich nicht direkt versprechen, aber sollte es dazu kommen, werde ich euch einen neuen kaufen."

"Darf ich fragen, wie teuer die Hochzeit derzeit genau sein wird?" Harry sah ihn nun freundlich an, und klopfte auf die Stelle wo normalerweise seine Hosentasche säße…wenn er denn sein Portemonnaie mit sich führen würde, was sehr selten vor kam.

"Wenn ihr es hättet bezahlen müssen, hättet ihr es euch nie leisten können. Nun gut, ge hen wir zu den anderen zurück."

Das taten sie nun und die "Feier" dauerte noch bis knapp 23 Uhr. Ron, Charlie, und Gin ny würden morgen früh im Fuchsbau erscheinen, um die Tische und Stühle mit aufzubau en, während Dobby und Winky als ihr Hochzeitsgeschenk ebenfalls bei den Vorbereitun gen helfen würden. Marie und Ginny verbrachten noch ein paar Stunden damit sich zu unterhalten, und Marie erfuhr einiges über die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate aus Gin ny's Sicht, aber sie erfuhr auch so manches über die Personen, die sie am nächsten Tag treffen würde. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang viele Geschichten über Dumbledore gele sen, und war von der Idee fasziniert, ihn bei seinem Treffen mit ihrem neuen Freund Har ry in Real zu sehen.

Samstag, 27. Juli 1997

Der Fuchsbau

Später Vormittag

Bill stand in seinem alten Zimmer und zog sich gerade seine Festroben an, bevor er sei nen Haarschnitt kontrollierte. Es war für ihn sehr wichtig, das er zumindest zu einem hundertstel so gut aussah wie seine Braut, und er wusste, das jedes Auge sich auf sie rich ten würde…abgesehen vielleicht von Harry und Dumbledore, denn beide würden ihre Okklumentikschilde permanent aktiv haben. Das war eine Sache die Bill an diesem Tag Sorgen bereitete, und er würde das Treffen nicht einmal mit erleben. Er wusste, das es durchaus wahrscheinlich war, das Albus Dumbledore diesen Tag nicht überleben würde, außer es gelang ihn nach St. Mungo's zu bringen. Er hatte dies Harry gegenüber am Abend zuvor erwähnt und der junge Mann hatte ihn angesehen, als wenn er Verrückt ge worden wäre.

"Äh, Bill, du heiratest eine der schönsten Frauen auf dieser Welt…..und du denkst trotzdem an Dumbledore? Also bitte, konzentriere dich auf das wirklich wichtige, Bru derherz."

Und er konzentrierte sich. Bill war nicht freiwillig mit 29 Jahren noch ohne eine Partne rin, denn er war bei weitem nicht das englische Gegenstück zu Jonas, und er hätte bereits einmal beinahe geheiratet. Besagte Beziehung, die vor fünf Jahren zu Ende ging, war praktisch kurz vor der Entscheidenden Frage zu Ende gegangen, und hatte Bill seit dem sehr vorsichtig werden lassen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er Fleur traf. Aus dem Turnier war erst ein Briefverkehr entstanden, gefolgt von persönlichen Besuchen und schließlich hatte Fleur eine Stelle bei Gringotts angetreten und Bill war nach England zurück ge kehrt. Während des Briefverkehrs hatte er sich in sie verliebt, und sie hatten ihm gezeigt, das sie nicht nur ein schönes Gesicht hatte…..in Ordnung, ein absolut wunderbares Ge sicht. Charlie klopfte nun an die Tür und trat ein, denn er hatte sich in Ron's Zimmer um gezogen, genauso wie die anderen Trauzeugen. Fleur und ihre Helferinnen benutzten die Zimmer von Ginny und Percy…..letzteres wurde das erste Mal seit dem Auszug von Percy wieder genutzt. Die Tür war außerdem erst nach seinem Tod vor einer Woche erst wieder geöffnet worden.

"Bist du soweit?" Bill hatte sich endlich für die Frisur entschieden und zwar eine offene.

"Fast." Für Charlie sah es so aus als ob Bill unnötig herum fummelte, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an.

"Nervös?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, das ich die richtige Entscheidung treffe."

"Die ersten unter uns heiraten. Das hat wirklich lange genug gedauert."

"Wenigstens kommen mir die Zwillinge und Ron nicht zuvor, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten." Hah.

"Ich bin mit meinen Drachen verheiratet, und ihnen gefällt keine Freundin." Charlie war länger im Dienst als das er Freizeit hatte, und die anderen Frauen im Reservat waren ent weder verheiratet oder zu Alt für ihn.

"Sag mir bitte, das du darüber nachdenkst, im Jahr 1999 zurück zu kehren. Ich weiß, das ich dir eine Stelle bei Gringotts besorgen könnte, denn Fortrap hat fast schon einen Ver trag für dich bereit liegen." Die Drachen der Bank brauchten ebenfalls Wärter, und es gab sehr viele verschiedene Arten dort. Die Tatsache, das es auch noch besser bezahlt wurde, war auch von Vorteil und obwohl Charlie eine schöne Wohnung an seinem Arbeitsplatz hatte, so hoffte Bill doch irgendwo, das er einen besseren Lebensstil wollte.

"Ich verspreche dir, darüber nachzudenken. Zufrieden?" Nein, nicht wirklich, aber er ahnte, das Charlie ihn nur abwimmelte.

"Das bin ich, aber es war ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit den Jugendlichen darüber, das du ihnen nichts von deinem Job als neuer Lehrer gesagt hast. Seid ihr bereit, Jungs?"

"Harry ja, der Rest fast."

"Unser kleiner Bruder, er vergeudet wirklich keine Zeit, oder?"

"Vielen Dank dafür, Sophie." Beide lächelten nun, denn sie mochten Sophie sehr gerne.

"Nun gut, dann komm, gehen wir nach unten, die Gäste dürften jetzt langsam eintreffen." Sie holten nun Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge ab und gingen unten aus der Haustür. Knapp die Hälfte der Gäste war bereits eingetroffen, darunter auch einige Bekannte.

Auf der Gästeliste standen über 100 Personen, denn mehr konnte der Fuchsbau und das Grundstück nicht aufnehmen. Die Zeremonie und das Essen später würden notwendiger weise Draußen stattfinden, und das Wetter war an diesem Tag wirklich schön. Zu den Gästen gehörten die ranghöchsten Mitarbeiter von Gringotts, Mitglieder der roch recht weit verbreiteten Weasley-Famile, weitere Delacours, und viele Freunde und Bekannte. Rufus würde in diesem Fall die Zeremonie durchführen, auch weil Arthur einen relativ hohen Rang im Ministerium inne hatte und mit dem Mann und Harry sehr gut befreundet war.

Da der Fuchsbau nicht zu sehen war und entsprechende Schutzzauber aktiv waren und der Zugang über das Flohnetzwerk eingeschränkt war, , reisten die Gäste in der Regel per Apparation oder per Portschlüssel knapp außerhalb des Dorfes Ottery St. Catchpole an, in dem knapp 1,203 Einwohner lebten. Von dort würden Arthur und Perkins, der auch Bill's Pate war, die Gäste zum Fuchsbau weiter leiten, eine Wegstrecke von knapp einem Kilo meter, wobei die Umgebung sehr angenehm war. Molly und Eva Delacour begrüßten die Gäste anschließend, und dann würden Getränke und kleine Happen verteilt, wobei die Zeit vor der Hochzeit ein sehr wichtiger, sozialer Event war.

Während des Monats Juni hatten sich Harry und Molly eine regelrechte Briefeschlacht darüber geliefert, das Harry die Hochzeit und das Essen bezahlen wollte, und am Ende hatte er nur gewonnen, weil er sich direkt an Arthur wandte und ihm sagte, das es ja noch drei weitere Hochzeiten geben würde, für die sie später aufkommen könnten, und das sie das Geld lieber dafür aufbewahren sollten, und das ganze auch bei dem Hintergedanken, das die Zwillinge eine Doppelhochzeit planten. In der magischen Welt, zumindest aber in Großbritannien, war es üblich, das die Familie des Bräutigams die Hochzeit bezahlte, während , die Familie der Braut die Hochzeitsreise übernahm, welche mit dem Paar abge sprochen würde. Isla de Marauder war eine der Optionen, aber die Zwillinge erinnerten sie daran, das Bill dort ja jederzeit hinreisen konnten, und das mit einer Vorwarnzeit von nur fünf Minuten. Fleur liebte im übrigen Italien, so das am Ende Rom ihr Ziel war, und die Reise per Portschlüssel würde direkt nach dem Ende des Essens beginnen, weshalb sie auch das Treffen verpassen würden….obwohl sich Dobby mit ihnen in Italien treffen würde um sie über mögliches Chaos zu informieren.

Bill und seine Helfer kamen nun heraus und begannen die Gäste zu begrüßen, von denen bereits gut die Hälfte anwesend war und es wurden mit jeder Minute immer mehr. Die Gruppe mischte sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen nun unter die Gäste, und Harry entdeckte nun ein ihm sehr bekanntes Gesicht, das er nun begrüßte.

Es war Peter Tyson.

"Oh Hallo zusammen, wie geht es unserem anwesenden Yankee?"

"Sehr gut, Peter, danke sehr. Wie läuft es bei dir?" Dies sagte Harry mit einem sehr guten Akzent des mittleren Westens, der aber noch immer nicht gut klang.

"Ebenfalls sehr gut, und das Geschäft läuft sehr gut. Aber bitte lass doch diesen komi schen Akzent." Sie unterhielten sich nun einige Minuten lang, wobei Tyson sich über Bill regelmäßig über seinen bekanntesten Klienten auf dem Laufenden hielt. Sie verabredeten sich außerdem für den nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen in The Hollow, wo auch Tyson's Frau Jennifer und ihre Töchter anwesend sein würden. Die Gruppe hatte bereits direkt zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft von Peter erfahren, und Harry verließ nun die Gruppe, als er jemanden sah, den er gut kannte. Er ging hinüber und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme:

"Hallo Hagrid, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

Hagrid hatte ihn bereits gesehen, aber er wollte auch eine Szene vermeiden, indem er nicht fort ging. Er hatte sich mit Flitwick unterhalten, der gerade zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken gegangen war…..Flitwick war insgesamt etwas scheu in er Öffentlichkeit, was aber nicht für die Schulzeit galt.

"Harry."

"Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut." Hier wurde manches Sichtbar, aber Harry fühlte in gewisser Weise mit dem Halb riesen mit und wollte rein gar nichts provozieren.

"Du bist noch immer wütend, oder?"

"Ja." Hagrid's Tonfall blieb neutral, aber er schien mehr sagen zu wollen, als er tat.

"Warum denn das? Liegt es daran, wie ich Dumbledore behandele?"

"Ja und die Dinge die du sagtest." Technisch gesehen hatte Harry sich nie in der Öffent lichkeit gegen den alten Mann gewandt. Er weigerte sich, dem Tagespropheten eine neue Superschlagzeile zu bieten, und würde sich auch dem Quibbler oder dem Chronicle ge genüber äußern. Alles was er gesagt hatte war im privaten Rahmen geschehen….abge sehen von den Heulern... ach ja, die Heuler. Das war doch sehr öffentlich gewesen, ob wohl er selbst nur sieben geschickt hatte, mit den Stimmen des Gruppenmitglieds. Trotz dem war die Katze bereits aus dem Sack gewesen, als die Heuleraktion begann, und Mc Gonagall, Draco, und Pansy Parkinson waren weit schlimmer betroffen als der alte Mann.

"War irgend etwas davon gelogen?" Hagrid weigerte sich nun. darauf einzugehen.

"Er ist der größte, beste Mann der je gelebt hat, und du hast ihn so verraten." Harry lä chelte nun, etwas, das Hagrid sehr irritierte. Es gab nichts das er gegenüber jemand so loyalem tun könnte, und es war ihm durchaus bewusst, das mehr als nur eine Person ihn beobachtete.

"Du hast jedes Recht auf deine Ansichten, Hagrid, so falsch sie auch sein mögen. Ich werde weder deine noch meine Zeit damit vergeuden, dich darin zu korrigieren. Ich wün sche dir einfach nur ein angenehmes Leben." Er streckte nun die Hand aus und nach kurz em Zögern, ergriff der größere Mann sie…..aber nur sehr kurz.

Harry ging nun wieder zu Sophie, während Hagrid mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck ste hen blieb. Und viele der Anwesenden nickten zufrieden über das Verhalten von Harry und seiner Geste. Hier war es ihm gelungen , bei so manchem seine Ansichten über ihn mit diesem Händeschütteln zu ändern.

"Das muss wirklich hart für dich gewesen sein." Sie war nun nahe genug damit er sie hörte.

"Ja, bis er sagte "der Größte Mann der je gelebt hat", ab dann waren damit alle Brücken für mich im Bezug auf ihn abgebrochen." Er sah nun, das Flitwick herüber kam, und trat kurz zu ihm herüber.

"Sie machen sich Sorgen darüber, das ich im Schloss eine Mordserie beginnen könnte, oder? Aber hier entkräfte ich gerne ihre Sorgen." Flitwick ging nur zu gerne darauf ein.

"Du würdest nicht in irgend einer Weise reagieren, wenn Malfoy gegen deine Freunde vorgegangen wäre?"

"Nur wenn ihr in keiner Weise darauf reagiert hättet…oh das wäre wohl auch nicht weiter geschehen denke ich." Flitwick schüttelte hier nur den Kopf.

"Gedanken an die Vergangenheit passen nicht zu dir, Harry."

"Und gleiches gilt für dich, Filius, wenn du den Kopf in den Sand steckst." Der kleinere Mann kicherte nun, und wechselte dann das Thema, denn er wollte Harry nicht noch mehr verärgern, als es Dumbledore bereits getan hatte.

"Ich habe gehört, das du derzeit nicht der Klassenbeste in Verzauberungskunst bist?"

"Das ist meine Freundin Reiko, allerdings sind ihre Eltern auch beide Lehrer in diesem Fach." Das hatte Flitwick nicht gewusst.

"Nun, das ist dann ja verständlich, an welcher Schule unterrichten sie?"

"Tecumseh."

"Eine wirklich schöne Schule, wobei ich in Pathfinder als Austauschlehrer unterrichtete."

"Wie gefielen ihnen die Gebirge?"

"Es gibt nur wenig Sauerstoff dort, und daran musste ich mich gewöhnen. Es war aber eine gute Geste zu Hagrid."

"Es war ein Ende für uns beide, und ich denke die Differenzen dort lassen sich nicht mehr beheben."

"Ich fürchte nein, und manche Flüsse sind wohl zu breit um zu überbrückt zu werden." Er streckte nun seine Hand aus und Harry ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, bevor beide weiter gingen. Harry unterhielt sich auch eine Zeit lang mit Alexandra McDowell, der neuen Lehrerin für Alte Runen, die seiner Mutter folgte. McDowell und Lily Evans waren ne benbei Zimmerkameradinnen gewesen, und McDowell war eine von Bill's Lieblingsleh rerinnen gewesen. Sie hielt sich so weit wie es irgend ging von Dumbledore fern, und ge hörte nicht zu seinen Vertrauten, aber sie nahm auch nicht alle Dinge einfach hin. McDo well hielt sich schlicht einfach zurück und versuchte so wenig Probleme wie möglich zu haben. Es sollte auch angemerkt werden, das Umbridge sie in ihrer Zeit kaum beachtete, da sie das Fach für politisch absolut unnötig hielt. Harry hatte allerdings nichts von Alex andra's Verbindung zu seiner Mutter gewusst, bis er aus Hogwarts fort ging, denn sonst hätte er sich vielleicht mehr mit dem Fach beschäftigt. Harry erblickte nun Dumbledore und McGonagall, die relativ spät eintrafen, aber vorerst ignorierte er beide. Er würde sie früh genug erleben.

Bald darauf kehrten Arthur und Perkins zurück und sie wurden zu ihren Plätzen geführt. Die Helfer des Tages waren heute Roger Cross, Carlo Rota, und Eric Balfour, die drei Zimmerkameraden von Bill aus Hogwarts zu denen er noch Kontakt hatte. Sie lebten alle in Großbritannien und gehörten definitiv zu Bill's engstem Vertrautenkreis. Die Hochzeit sparty begann damit, das die Gruppe den Gang entlang ging, während die „Weird Sisters" eine etwas modernere Version des Hochzeitsmarsches zu spielen begannen, wobei ange merkt sei, das sie sehr gute Freund von Bill waren. Die Trauzeugen und Blumenmädchen kamen als nächstes, wobei die jüngsten zu vorderst gingen, gefolgt von Laure und Petra, den Cousinen von Fleur, die auch als deren private Helferinnen fungiert hatten, denn bei de waren nicht nur Fleur's Cousinen sondern auch ihre besten Freundinnen.

Und so ging Harry gemeinsam mit der zehnjährigen Dominique den Gang entlang, ge folgt von Ron und Gabrielle, Fred und Ginny, George und Laure, sowie Charlie und Pe tra. Dort standen sie nun zusammen mit Bill, während Jean Claude Fleur den Gang ent lang führte. Es war ein umwerfendes Bild, denn sie war eine der schönsten Bräute die viele von ihnen je gesehen hatten…..und ja, sie sah sogar etwas besser aus als Laure, der bereits verheirateten Schwester. Harry spürte nun, wie der Veela-Effekt, der sich langsam durch seine Schilde zu brennen begann, nachließ, und nahm nun die Brille ab und verstaute sie in der Tasche. Dank Neville's Fähigkeiten mit den Pflanzen hatte er mittlerweile eine deutlich bessere Sehkraft als früher, aber er brauchte doch hin und wie der die Brille. Nicht jeder hatte allerdings das Glück, denn jene, die ihre Augen nicht ge schützt hatten, würden später gewisse Probleme haben.

Rufus war bereits der Meinung das dies eine der besten Hochzeiten war, die er je erlebt hat, und er dachte bei sich, das bei jeder magischen Hochzeit eine Veela-Komponente an wesend sein sollte, während er lächelte. Er führte sie nun durch die nötigen Eide und en dete dann mit den Sätzen:

"William Prewett Weasley, nimmst du die hier anwesende Fleur Monique Delacour zu deiner rechtmäßigen Ehefrau und wirst du sie Lieben und Ehren bis der Tod euch schei det?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Fleur Monique Delacour, nimmst du den hier anwesenden William Prewett Weasley zu deinem Ehemann, wirst du ihn lieben und Ehren solange ihr lebt?"

"Ja das tue ich."

"Dank der Macht die mir als Minister für Magie für Großbritannien gewährt wurde, er kläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Bill, würdest du mir bitte den Gefallen tun." Und das tat Bill auch.

Bill küsste nun seine Frau, und die Herzen praktisch aller Anwesenden schienen zu schmelzen, wie bei so vielen Hochzeiten. Fred und George bereiteten bereits im Geiste ihre eigene Doppelhochzeit vor, die vermutlich im nächsten Sommer anstehen würde. Sie würde ebenfalls hier stattfinden, wobei die vier allerdings das Jahr über in Godric's Hol low leben würden. Die Freundinnen der Zwillinge für ihren Teil würden das Datum fest legen, und flüsterten bereits die meiste Zeit, vermutlich über die Kleider der Familie De lacour.

Hermine und Sophie, die dabei neben einander saßen, dachten beide das selbe, genauso wie Reiko auf Sophie's anderer Seite. Und das traf nicht nur auf die Mädchen zu, denn auch Warrick bekam feuchte Augen, und er hatte schon an einigen magischen Hochzeiten teilgenommen. In der Reihe vor ihm hatte auch Molly Tränen in den Augen, denn sie hat te so lange darauf gewartet, das einer ihrer Söhne heiratete. Jetzt würde sie sehnlichst dar auf hoffen, dass das Paar bald Kinder bekam, etwas, das Fleur im Übrigen sehr freute.

Naja nicht wirklich, aber Fleur würden in der Folgezeit sehr ruhig bleiben und sich zu rück halten, wenn das Thema angesprochen würde. Das glückliche Paar ging nun den Gang wieder zurück und nach wenigen Minuten begann der Hochzeitsempfang. Die Ti sche waren auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus aufgestellt worden, wobei sich Arthur mit dem Oberhaupt der Gartengnome geeinigt hatte, das sie alle Essensreste bekommen wür den, sofern sie die Feier nicht stören würden. Dieser war sofort darauf eingegangen, und so kam es, das die Gartengnome den ganzen Tag über nicht zu sehen waren.

Das Essen war eine Mischung aus den Gerichten von Dobby und Winky. sowie einigen Speisen von Molly, wobei auch der Tropfende Kessel einiges beigesteuert hatte….und ja, es waren auch einige Muggel-Pizza darunter. Er würde zu gerne ein Bild von den Leh rern aus Hogwarts haben, wenn sie ein Stück davon probierten, und genau dieses bekam er auch, als Hagrid vorsichtig ein Stück nahm und es probierte. Winky wurde sofort geru fen und es entstand ein schönes Bild, wobei sie als offizieller Photograph der Hochzeit fungierte. Harry war sich unsicher was er mit dem Bild machen sollte, aber es gefiel ihm diesbezüglich viele Ideen zu haben.

Bill und Fleur bleiben noch weitere knapp 90 Minuten dort, wobei heute kein Tanz statt finden würde, obwohl die "Weird Sisters" immer wieder einmal Lieder zum Besten ga ben. Harry hatte die Gelegenheit, sich kurz mit ihnen zu unterhalten, und sie schienen viele Dinge über ihn zu wissen. Sie hatten sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, bei seiner Ge burtstagsparty, sofern er eine abhalten würde, zu spielen, und er war nicht abgeneigt und sagte zu. Der Ruhm hatte nicht immer schlechte Seiten, dachte er später bei sich. Nach dem er sich bei dem Brautpaar verabschiedet hatte, stand er nun neben Ron.

"Ich habe gehört, das du nächstes Jahr der "beste Mann" sein wirst?"

"Oh, das weiß ich noch nicht, aber vielleicht ja schon nach Weihnachten. Ich möchte nicht mit dem, was die Zwillinge für ihre Hochzeit geplant haben, in Konkurrenz treten."

"Ich habe dich verstanden und ich zittere schon bei dem Gedanken daran."

"Sie sind doch gar nicht so schlimm, diesen Sommer haben sie sich doch gut benommen. Und danke für die Erhöhung im übrigen." Anfang der Woche hatten die Zwillinge ihren Geschwistern eine merkliche Gehaltserhöhung gewährt, denn ihr Geschäft wuchs immer mehr. Lee verdiente allerdings als Nicht-Eigentümer derzeit noch mehr als die beiden, primär um auszugleichen, das die Zwillinge ihn derzeit nicht am Laden beteiligten.

"Kein Problem, und ihr beiden habt es euch wirklich erarbeitet."

"Werden wir morgen wirklich unser Quidditch-Spiel absolvieren?" Quidditch, sowie das "Capture the Flag"-Spiel waren wegen der verschiedenen Zeitpläne immer wieder ver schoben worden.

"Vermutlich. Alicia muss nicht arbeiten und Angelina hat einen freien Trainingstag."

"Das wird interessant, wenn die Amerikaner gegen die Briten spielen oder?"

"Nein, wir haben zu wenig Amerikaner hier. Drew und Claudia sind keine guten Flieger. Nein, wenn es dazu kommt, wird einer von uns als Hüter spielen müssen. Wir werden es aber am besten an dem Tag absprechen." Sie unterhielten sich nun noch eine Weile, wo bei sie ihre alten Gewohnheiten wieder aufnahmen. Hermine und Sophie ließen sie die meiste Zeit in Ruhe, und schienen sich eher als "Verkuppler" zu betätigen. Neville gesell te sich bald darauf zu ihnen, und die drei Zimmerkameraden waren wieder vereint.

Die Feier begann sich langsam aufzulösen, als Harry, gefolgt von Sophie und Warrick, zu Dumbledore und McGonagall hinüber gingen.

"Albus, Minerva."

"Hallo Harry, es war eine schöne Zeremonie, oder?" McGonagall war zwar ein wenig zu sammen gezuckt, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte, aber das war jedes mal so. Keiner von ihnen konnte den anderen ansehen ohne an die Heuler denken zu müssen, wobei nur Harry dabei mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrücken musste. Die Allianz gegen Umbridge war also nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

"In der Tat, und es war für uns alle sehr inspirierend. oder seid ihr beiden jetzt verheira tet, ohne das ihr es irgend jemanden sagtet?" Dumbledore überraschte nun alle, als er zu Lachen begann, während sein rechter Arm auf dem Arm von McGonagall mit ihrem Zau berstab lag.

"Nein, das sind wir nicht, Harry, denn das hätten wir sicher nicht geheim gehalten."

"Das ist gut zu hören. Seid ihr bereit für das Treffen?" Dumbledore, war bei Leibe kein Idiot, und er hatte korrekter weise angenommen, das der heutige Tag der sinnvollste für das Treffen wäre, wenn es denn je dazu käme…er hatte es bisher bezweifelt. Trotz dem überraschte ihn Harry's abrupte Frage….dieses Verhalten schien Harry immer besser zu gefallen.

"Das bin ich, wird es hier stattfinden?"

"Ja, Arthur und Molly haben es mir erlaubt, ihr Wohnzimmer dafür zu verwenden. Mi nerva, wirst du ebenfalls hier sein?" Dumbledore wagte es nicht, McGonagall zum Spre chen kommen zu lassen, denn sonst könnte sie durchaus einen Kampf auslösen.

"Harry, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn es nur wir beiden wären. Ich denke wir können un sere Probleme besser ohne Einflüsse von anderen lösen." Harry antwortete nun, als wenn Dumbledore nichts gesagt hätte, obwohl er weiterhin sehr ruhig wirkte.

"Du wirst also dabei sein, Minerva? Gut, der Direktor sollte einen seiner Vertrauten dabei haben, denn Hagrid und Professor Flitwick scheinen bereits abgereist zu sein. Oh, wo wir gerade davon sprechen, Albus. Jeglicher Versuch auf geistiger Basis wird dir seeeehr Leid tun, und am Ende werde ich dafür sorgen, das du nie wieder irgend einen dieser Tricks ausführen kannst. Und keiner deiner Anhänger hier wird auch nur ansatzweise versuchen, dir zu helfen." Er drehte sich um und ging fort, während Dumbledore und Mc Gonagall diese Warnung verarbeiten mussten, aber auch, das sie von seinen Freunden und seiner Freundin mehr oder weniger ausgelacht wurden. McGonagall wartete nun, wie sie außer Reichweite waren.

"Tu das nicht, Albus, er braucht doch nur einen Vorwand, um dich anzugreifen." Dumb ledore war erstaunlich ruhig, als er antwortete.

"Er wird nichts machen, Minerva, er würde seine Glaubwürdigkeit bei Molly und Arthur verlieren, genauso bei den anderen Erwachsenen die noch hier sind." Sie kannte diese Worte, und war der Meinung ihn besser daran zu erinnern.

"Du hast den Jungen noch nie wirklich verstanden, Albus, und heute ist da kein Unter schied. Dies ist nicht der selbe Harry Potter der dein Büro vor einem Jahr verwüstete."

"Dieses Treffen wird mir ermöglichen, ihn besser zu verstehen und er mich."

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das Treffen nötig ist, denn er wird dir im Krieg helfen egal was geschieht. Wieso setzt du dich diesen Anschuldigungen aus? Anschuldigungen von denen du weißt, das du sie nie wirklich wirst erklären können." Dieser letzte Satz hätte eigent lich manches Verändern können, aber Dumbledore dachte hier an etwas anderes.

"Es geht nicht mehr um eine einfache Frage, Minerva. Harry hat die Unterstützung des Ministers und die von Amelia. Er könnte sie darum bitten, mich zu dem Treffen zu zwin gen, ähnlich wie er es bei Remus tat." Die Tatsache, das der alte Mann regelrecht um das Treffen gebettelt hatte, und das seit gut einem Jahr, schien hier ignoriert zu werden.

"Remus hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich zu weigern, und das wissen sie auch. Sie sind der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, neben vielen anderen Ti teln jedenfalls. Sie sind kein Werwolf mit zweifelhaften Loyalitäten, den man fast überall anschwärzen könnte." Der Bruch zwischen McGonagall und Remus war nach Harry's Flucht offen zu Tage getreten und hatte sich nie wieder geschlossen, und die Tatsache, das Remus sich immer besser mit ihrem neuen Lieblingsfeind, Charles Shepherd ver stand, half dabei auch nicht gerade.

"Wir müssen uns gegenüber Voldemort mit einer geschlossenen Einheit präsentieren, Mi nerva. Harry und ich müssen auf der selben Seite stehen, und da er mit Rufus und Biller befreundet ist, heißt das, das auch ich ihnen entgegen kommen muss. Nur so können wir die Todesser ausschalten und Harry die Chance zu einem Duell mit Voldemort geben."

"Es gibt keinen Weg, dich davon abzubringen?"

"Nein Minerva, aber jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich doch froh, das du hier sein wirst." Er ging nun langsam zu dem Haus hinüber, während McGonagall ihm widerwillig folgte. Sie betraten das Haus, das bis auf das Wohnzimmer leer zu sein schien. Dort wa ren die amerikanische Gruppe, Arthur, Remus, Travis, und Rufus. Molly und Charlie be dienten noch die restlichen Gäste und würden später hinzu kommen, während Tonks im Ministerium Dienst hatte und deshalb nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen konnte. Dumble dore konzentrierte sich nun kurz auf Harry, wobei es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, das auch Rufus hier war.

"Harry."

"Albus, Minerva, setzt euch bitte."

Dies taten sie auch, und zwar auf einer zweisitzigen Couch, die für sie vorbereitet worden war. Es herrschte nun kurz Stille im Raum, bevor Harry sich an Dumbledore wandte.

"Albus, dies ist das Treffen, um das du seit meiner Abreise gebeten hast. Ich überlasse es nun dir, allerdings aus meinen eigenen Gründen heraus, aber es gibt bestimmte Regeln, denen du zustimmen musst, denn sonst vergeudest du nur deine Zeit."

Dumbledore blieb nun nichts anderes übrig, sehr zur Erleichterung der anderen.

"Nun gut, welche wären das?"

"Ich werde definitiv nicht im Herbst nach Hogwarts zurück kehren." Beginnen wir mit dem offensichtlichen.

"Soviel war mir bereits klar."

"Gut, das ist ein guter Start. Ich werde ebenfalls auf keinem Fall dem Orden des Phönix beitreten."

"Ich hatte allerdings gehofft das du diesbezüglich nach deinem Schulabschluss in Great Lakes wenigstens darüber nachdenken würdest."

"Mit Sicherheit nicht, ich habe mehrmals darüber nachgedacht und jedesmal kam ein kla res "NEIN" dabei heraus."

"Wenn du es so siehst, dann sei es so."

"Gut, es ist angenehm zu sehen, das sie zu Kompromissen bereit sind. Nun kommen wir am besten zu den Fragen, die sie an mich haben dürften. Ich werde darauf verzichten, dir Veritaserum zu geben, Albus, denn ich will vermeiden, in deiner Schuld zu stehen, und ich mag manches sein, aber ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht unvorsichtig. Und sei bitte still, Minerva." Er hatte gesehen, das sie wegen dieses Kommentars wütend geworden war und sie ignorierte seine Warnung.

"Du bist viel zu selbstgefällig, Potter, wie kannst du es wagen, den großen Professor Dumbledore wie einen einfachen Diener herum zu kommandieren! Und mich dann noch in derart ungebührlichem Tonfall anzusprechen!" Nun, das lag daran, das er keinerlei Re spekt für sie empfand, und die Heuler hätten das eigentlich mehr als deutlich machen sol len.

"Minerva, glauben sie wirklich an die Prophezeiung, die Trelawney angeblich "Aus sprach"?" Worauf wollte er hinaus?

"Ja das tue ich."

"Wenn dem so ist, dann ist Dumbledore nun einmal mein "Diener", denn die Prophezei ung besagt, das nur ich Voldemort töten kann. Alle Wege enden bei mir, Minerva, also melden sie sich nur, wenn sie gefragt werden, denn sie klingen immer mehr wie Um bridge." Dumbledore brachte sie nun mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, und ging nun auf die Drohung von Harry genauer ein.

"Und trotzdem glaubst du nicht an die Prophezeiung, Harry, das hast du mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht." Das stimmte durchaus….und genau das bereitete dem alten Mann so große Probleme:

"Wirklich? Wann haben wir uns länger als eine Minute seit dem Zwischenfall in ihrem Büro unterhalten?"

"Ich habe viele Dinge gehört." Oh, das war Harry durchaus bewusst.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, wenn man nicht die Geister, Gemälde und Abhörzauber zur Verfügung hätte um die Leute auszuspionieren, oder. Wenn Sirius nicht dafür gesorgt hätte, das Tonks den Eid ablegte, hätte ich den Verdacht gehabt, das sie Tonks dazu zwingen, sich in meine Schule einzuschleichen." Harry überprüfte die Karte Version 2.5 sehr regelmäßig, um sicherzustellen, das es nicht zu etwas derartigem kam.

"`Wie nett von dir, Harry." Das war kein Abstreiten, und Harry hätte beinahe auf seine Antwort verzichtet.

"Ich werde nicht lange hier bei dir sitzen, Albus, also beginn mit deinen Fragen. Wir ha ben noch ein Dinner in London zu absolvieren, das ich nicht verpassen möchte." Es war zwar nichts derartiges geplant, aber Harry würde es einfach genießen. Außerdem stellte es sicher, das dieses Treffen nicht unendlich lange dauern würde.

"Wie sehen deine Pläne nach dem Schulabschluss aus?" Das war eine einfache Eröff nung.

"Wo drauf genau bezogen? Auf meinen Beruf?"

"Ja, wirst du die Aurorenakademie besuchen?" Er würde sie gar nicht besuchen müssen, zumindest laut Rufus und Chabon, aber Dumbledore brauchte diese Dinge gar nicht zu wissen.

"Ich denke nicht. Ich werde hauptsächlich Quidditch Spielen, wobei ich noch nicht weiß ob ich in der amerikanischen oder Britischen Liga spielen werde. So oder so werde ich weiter in Amerika leben." Dumbledore war sehr erleichtert darüber, das Harry nicht dar auf bestand, nach Australien zu ziehen, und genau deshalb war er für Sophie in Harry's Leben dankbar, denn sonst würde Harry vermutlich nach dem Schulabschluss mit dem erstbesten Flugzeug nach Sydney fliegen.

"Und weshalb?"

"Ich bin gerne mit Leuten in meinem Alter zusammen, und der Besuch einer amerikani schen Universität ist die beste Gelegenheit dazu." Dies entsprach im Übrigen der Wahr heit, und genauso klang es auch. In seinem Innern konnte Dumbledore es Harry nicht ver übeln, wobei nur wenige Magier und Hexen in Großbritannien die Universität besuchten, wobei er annahm, das Hermine dazu gehören würde.

"Wirst du weiterhin an den Treffen der Liga teilnehmen?"

"Das ist Teil meiner Einigung mit Minister Scrimgeour, und Teil der Bezahlung für das Training das meine Freunde und ich hier erhalten. Wobei ich davon ausgehe, das sie da von wussten."

"In der Tat, und ich bin sehr froh darüber gewesen." Oh Oh, dachten die Briten, abgese hen von McGonagall.

"Es hat alles bisher sehr gut geklappt, wofür ich dem Minister und Travis sehr dankbar bin, denn sie haben sehr gute Lehrer ausgesucht. Allerdings frage ich mich auch, wieso etwas derartiges nie für mich in der Vergangenheit in Erwägung gezogen wurde, oder zu mindest während der letzten Fünf Jahre."

"In der Vergangenheit hatten wir nie die exzellenten Lehrer in Verteidigung, die wir viel leicht hätten haben können, und obwohl es im Juli und August keinen Unterricht gibt, so ist mein Zeitplan doch sehr voll, genauso wie der der Professoren McGonagall und Flit wick."

"Das ist wirklich ihr Argument? Entschuldigung ich bin zu beschäftigt um mich über haupt darum zu kümmern?" Dumbledore zuckte deutlich zusammen, während McGona gall nur schnaubte.

"Und im Gegensatz zu dir waren damals weder der Minister noch die Magische Strafver folgung bereit mir in der Beziehung zu helfen, sehr im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Das mag daran liegen, das ich sie nicht wie einfache Untergebene und Befehlsempfän ger behandele, Albus."

"Nein, du hast einfach deinen Ruf als "Junge-der-Lebt" ausgenutzt." Harry gefiel dieser Satz und er lächelte.

"Es ist an der Zeit das ich hier etwas sinnvolles daraus mache. In Hogwarts war es immer nur etwas negatives, insbesondere mit ihrem persönlichen Haustier, Snape. Wie geht es seinem Grab eigentlich? Besuchen sie es oft, um sich an die Zeiten zu erinnern, wie er mit ihnen spielte? Weinen sie ihm nach?" Hier hoffte er auf einen Wutausbruch, der aber nicht kam.

"Das wissen wir nicht, Harry, wir werden nie wissen, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand." Obwohl er das selbe gesagt hatte, als er davon erfahren hatte, musste Harry nun lachen.

"Ihre Loyalität zu dem Mann überrascht mich immer wieder. Sagen sie, er ist nicht zufäl lig ihr Sohn, oder? Ich weiß, das es keine Ähnlichkeit gab, aber die Fakten lassen eigent lich keinen anderen Schluss zu." Luna musste nun kichern, aber die anderen reagierten nicht auf diese Theorie. Sie wollten das ganze zwischen beiden Ausspielen und nicht als Gruppe.

"Severus und ich sind nur in soweit mit einander verwandt, wie fast alle reinblütigen und gemischtblütigen Familien in Großbritannien, und das gilt auch für uns beide. Er war we der mein Sohn noch mein Enkel, mein jüngerer Bruder oder gar mein Neffe." Dumbledo re war dies scheinbar schon mehr als nur einmal gefragt worden.

"Nun gut, ich denke hier muss ich mich auf ihr Wort verlassen." Seine Stimmlage be zeichnete Dumbledore indirekt als Lügner, aber der alte Mann ging nicht darauf ein.

"Ja."

"Ich hörte, das Shepherd sehr beliebt ist."

"Das ist er in der Tat und seine Schüler Himmeln ihn regelrecht an. Ich gehe davon aus, das fast das gesamte sechste Schuljahr im nächsten Schuljahr an dem Zaubertränkekurs teilnehmen wird." Ginny und Luna nickten nun beide, denn auf sie traf das zu, und Dumb ledore lächelte nun leicht, und derzeit schien es nicht so schlecht für ihn zu laufen.

"Wieso haben sie gelogen, als sie sagten, das es niemanden außer Snape gäbe, der mir Okklumentik beibringen könnte?"

Nun, das dauerte aber nicht sehr lange.

"Ich habe nicht gelogen, ich habe nur gesagt, das er der beste Lehrer für dich wäre. Ich wollte, das es jemand aus dem Orden ist und der auch in Hogwarts arbeitete. Damit blie ben nur noch Severus und ich, und ich sagte bereits, wieso ich es nicht selbst tun konnte."

"Und ausnahmsweise stimme ich ihnen in diesem kleinen Punkt zu. Wenn man bedenkt, wie offen ich für Voldemort's Geist war, kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln." Dies über raschte den alten Mann nun aber.

"Danke sehr."

"Aber im Bezug darauf, wer mich unterrichten sollte und wie, waren sie ein absoluter Idi ot. Es ist doch gar nicht so schwer es zu lernen, und ich brauchte gerade einmal knapp vier Wochen dafür. Selbst sie würden nicht lange an meinen Geist heran kommen." Hier hoffte Harry regelrecht, das der alte Mann etwas derartiges versuchen würde, aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf sondern änderte das Thema.

"Vielleicht hätten sich die Dinge anders entwickelt, wenn du nur gewillt gewesen wärst zu üben." 'Anders entwickelt' bezog sich wohl auf Sirius, das wussten auch alle. Remus bewegte sich leicht auf seinem Platz so das er leichter an seinen Zauberstab kommen konnte.

"Sie haben dafür gesorgt, das ein Mann, der mich abgrundtief hasst, mich praktisch geis tig vergewaltigen konnte."

"Er war gewillt, seinen Hass bei Seite zu lassen, wenn du es nur wirklich versucht hät test."

"Sie sind wirklich ein Trottel, wissen sie das? Sie geben wirklich nur Schwachsinn von sich, wann immer sie über Snape sprechen und ich kann es immer noch nicht verstehen."

"Mich zu beleidigen mag es für dich einfacher machen, Harry, aber es löst keines unserer Probleme." Ja, es gefiel Harry durchaus, und Harry genoss dieses Treffen durchaus.

"Nun aus meiner Sicht besteht keine Möglichkeit, das die Probleme gelöst werden könn ten, aber ich habe dieses Treffen zugelassen und hier bin ich. Sie erzählen mir hier wirk lich nichts neues oder unerwartetes. Nun, dann möchte ich dich etwas fragen, Albus: im Idealfall, welche Ziele hast du dir für dieses Treffen gesetzt?" Die Reaktion des Mannes kam sofort.

"Eine Einigung zwischen uns beiden und ein Ende der persönlichen und direkten Angrif fe auf meine Person durch dich."

"Sehr hoch gehobene Ziele, vielleicht sollten sie diese etwas niedriger stecken."

"Du hast nach meinen Wünschen gefragt und ich habe ehrlich geantwortet."

"Sie sprechen hier von Ehrlichkeit, mein Gott, das ist so als wenn Ron sagen würde, er wäre kleinwüchsig. Ich habe sie bisher nur mittels der Heuler in der Öffentlichkeit ange gangen, und gemäß den Gerüchten hätte es doch sehr kurios ausgesehen, wenn ich nur Minerva, Draco, Pansy, und die anderen angegangen wäre, oder? Es hätte sich sogar für sie schlimmer auswirken können, denn die Leute hätten denken können, das sie sie unter drücken würden. Und um auf ihre und Minerva's unausgesprochen Frage zu antworten: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermine, und Ron erfuhren zur selben Zeit von den Heulern wie sie, denn ich wollte jegliche Strafmaßnahmen gegen sie verhindern."

"So sagte es auch Remus. Ich habe aber auch bemerkt, das du diese Aktion zu Weihnach ten beendet hast."

"Es wäre sonst zu viel des guten gewesen. Und sie haben mich gerade bestätigt, denn zu keiner anderen Zeit habe ich mich öffentlich gegen sie gewandt, obwohl ich jedes Recht der Welt und jede Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte."

"Das behauptest du. Ich habe dich bisher auch nicht direkt kritisiert, sogern ich es schon so oft getan hätte."

"Das ist richtig, aber sie brauchen mich, sehr im Gegensatz zu mir."

"Du magst das glauben, aber du brauchst mich, um Voldemort und die Todesser zu besie gen, so sehr du es auch verabscheuen magst." Dies gab Harry nun die Öffnung auf die er gewartet hatte, und er ergriff sie sofort.

"Ich brauchte ihre Hilfe als ich von Vernon und Dudley verprügelt wurde, und von Petu nia als Sklave missbraucht wurde. Wo waren sie da? Wo war ihr so hochgelobter Schutz da, als ich sie brauchte?" Dies war der eigentliche Grund, neben der Bitte von Rufus, das er dem Treffen zugestimmt hatte, um mehr über die Dursleys und Sirius zu erfahren. Dumbledore nahm diesen Angriff an, und genau so wie erwartet.

"Du wurdest unterstützt, Harry, vielleicht nicht so wie wir es uns erhofft hatten, aber du warst im Lingusterweg absolut sicher." Das klang nun sehr kalt, und Harry sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und ging die halbe Strecke zu dem alten Mann hinüber, bevor er schrie:

"VOR WEM SICHER!"

Dumbledore zuckte mit keiner Wimper, und seine Hand rückte auch kein Stück näher an den Zauberstab heran. Er wusste, das Rufus hier keine Gewalt zulassen würde, und be hielt deshalb seine ruhige Stimme bei:

"Beruhige dich, Harry." Harry war erstaunlich ruhig, denn sein Schrei diente einzig dazu, sein Gegenüber aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er blieb aber weiterhin stehen, kam aber nicht weiter auf seinen "Gegner" zu, aber seine Stimme war ganz klar von Hass ge prägt.

"Oh halten sie gefälligst ihren Mund, sie altersschwacher Idiot. Vor wem war ich sicher? Vor wem MUSSTE ich sicher sein? Die Todesser, die es nicht nötig gehabt hätten, mich zu erledigen? Der Geist von Voldemort der erst viele Jahre später wiedergeboren würde? Wenn Lucius und die anderen mich wirklich hätten belangen wollen, so hätten sie ver mutlich nur einen Tag gebraucht um mich zu finden." Dumbledore war auf dieses Argu ment vorbereitet und viele andere auch, denn er wusste, das die Dursley's eines der wich tigsten Probleme in dieser Unterhaltung sein würden…obwohl er scheinbar nicht das Ausmaß an Ablehnung und Hass auf die Dursley's erkannt hatte.

"Ich habe diese Akten anpassen lassen, Harry, wodurch Lily's Familie einen anderen Na men bekam. Nur Remus und wenige andere aus ihrem Jahrgang in Hogwarts wussten wirklich, wer Petunia Evans war und wo sie leben könnte, und noch weniger Personen kannten Vernon's Nachnamen. Selbst ohne den Blutschutz warst du im Lingusterweg weit besser vor Lucius geschützt als bei Remus oder Sirius."

"Ich war also beschützt."

"Ja." Harry trat nun wieder vor und dieses mal war es aus Wut und nicht als Teil der "Show".

"UND WER BESCHÜTZTE MICH VOR DEN DURSLEYS!"

"Mrs. Figg war dort und hätte mich jederzeit rufen können."

"Bleiben sie bei den Tatsachen! Eine ältere Squib sollte mich aus einer Entfernung von über einem halben Kilometer hinweg beschützen! Was wäre, wenn Dudley einmal zu weit gegangen wäre? Er wurde über 10 Jahre lang mit dem Hass und der Abscheu von Vernon und Petunia "gefüttert"! Ich bin vermutlich einer der wenigen Teenager weltweit die eine solche "Behandlung" überhaupt überlebten."

"Es gab nichts, was ich dagegen hätte tun können, Harry, denn Petunia bestand darauf, das ich mich aus allem, was sie dir antaten heraus halten würde."

"Und sie waren damit einverstanden? Sie haben sie dazu GEZWUNGEN, ein Kind auf zunehmen, das sie abgrundtief hasste…..Ich wiederhole mich gerne, sie HASSTE es, und es kümmerte sie in keinster Weise, das dieses Kind vor ihr geschützt war. Sie sind ver mutlich die dümmste, irregeleitetste Person die ich je getroffen habe. Eine kleine War nung hätte schon genügt, zum Beispiel über Abhörzauber oder derartiges, die nicht ein mal im Haus hätten sein müssen, solange die Gefahr der Zauber für sie bestand. Für das Protokoll möchte ich anmerken, das sie mich in keinster Weise belästigte, nachdem Re mus, Arthur, und Moody sich mit ihr letzten Sommer "unterhalten" haben." Eine Dro hung, auf die Dumbledore sehr wütend reagiert hatte, aber er hatte sich nicht weiter um Petunia gekümmert.

"Ich wusste, das sie es niemals zulassen würde, das ihr Ehemann oder ihr Sohn dir dauer haften Schaden zufügen würden. Gewiss, sie hasste die Magie, aber tief in ihrem Innern liebte sie ihre Schwester." Harry war nun kurz davor, sich das Haar auszuraufen.

"Ich hasse sie abgrundtief, Dumbledore. Der Hass auf sie ist nicht viel geringer als der auf Tom Riddle und Peter Pettigrew." Harry's Stimme war recht leise, aber sie war von absolutem Hass erfüllt, mehr als jeder im Raum je von ihm gehört hatte und das galt auch für Ron und Hermine. Dumbledore war hier allerdings anderer Meinung.

"Nein, das tust du nicht, Harry, du bist nur ein emotionaler junger Mann, und du weigerst dich schlicht zu akzeptieren, das die Dinge nun einmal nicht so laufen wie du es willst. Du lebst, weil Petunia dich aufgenommen hat, und ich bin davon überzeugt, das du sonst nicht mehr leben würdest."

"Was gab ihnen das Recht diese Entscheidung überhaupt zu treffen? Welches Recht hat ten sie, Sirius die Vormundschaft einfach abzuerkennen?"

"Ich war und bin noch immer der Vorsitzende des Zauberergamots, damit habe ich solche Rechte. Sirius war wenige Tage später verhaftet worden, und ich dachte damals, das er der Geheimnisverwahrer war, von daher musste er einfach schuldig sein. Darin hatte ich, wie ich jetzt weiß, unrecht, aber es war mein absolutes Recht, sicherzustellen, das der Blutschutz dich beschützen würde. Ich wusste damals schon, das Voldemort nicht tot war, und das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. Sirius hätte dich in keinster Weise beschützen können, denn er liebte die Arbeit viel zu sehr. Du hast es doch vor zwei Jahren selbst gesehen, und dann wieder vor einem Jahr im Ministerium."

"Es ist also egal, das Dudley mich über 10 Jahre lang regelmäßig verprügelte, das Vernon und Petunia die Magie regelrecht aus mir heraus prügeln wollten…..Magie, von der ich wohlgemerkt gar nichts wusste!"

"Es ist wichtig, Harry, aber nicht im Sinne der Allgemeinheit, wie du vielleicht denkst. Petunia hat dich sicher verwahrt."

"Sie wiederholen das derart, das man denken könnte, das sie mich von irgend etwas über zeugen wollten. Es gab hunderte besserer Optionen als diese Leute, und ich bezweifele das sie überhaupt an andere Möglichkeiten gedacht haben." Dumbledore versuchte nun ihn auszubremsen.

"Du hättest nicht im Schloss aufwachsen können, Harry, das weißt du." Harry's Lachen hatte ein sehr bitteren Klang.

"Vor fünf Jahren, selbst vor zwei Jahren hätte ich solange mit ihnen über den Punkt dis kutiert, bis uns der Atem ausgegangen wäre. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, nicht nachdem ich er fahren habe, das mein gesamtes Leben eine einzigste Lüge war, und das sie mich doch nur als Waffe sehen. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, das ich sie mochte, Dumbledore, ich habe sie regelrecht angehimmelt, und das nur weil ich dachte das sie sich um mich Sorgen."

"Das tue ich und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Harry."

"Aber nur weil ich als einzigster Voldemort töten kann, vorausgesetzt, das Trelawney Recht hat, etwas das genauso zweifelhaft ist wie das Snape auf unserer Seite stand." Zu Dumbledore's Gunsten musste man sagen, das es noch nicht in Feindseligkeiten ausgear tet war…..und die wäre nicht nur von Harry's Seite aus gekommen, denn die „Zum Wohle Aller"-Salve war bei den anderen Anwesenden nicht gut angekommen, und er spürte regelrecht die Abscheu der anderen.

"Du weißt, das er es war, und ich mache mir um dich als Person sorgen und es wäre mir egal gewesen, wenn du nicht der „Junge-der-Lebt" wärst. Das kann man nur für wenige sagen."

"LÜGNER." Dumbledore wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt, da er nicht wusste, wo er gelogen haben sollte, so das er einfach sagte.

"Du weißt, das es wahr ist."

"Sie haben mich im Schloss alleine gelassen, ohne jede Verteidigung, und wussten sehr wohl, das ich für Snape und Malfoy ein Ziel sein würde, insbesondere aber für jegliches Gerücht, das sich unsere Öffentlichkeit ausdenken könnte. Sie wussten die gesamte Zeit über, das ich niemals der Erbe von Slytherin sein konnte und trotzdem ignorierten sie die Gerüchte. Wenn Ron und Hermine nicht gewesen wären, hätte ich vermutlich längst Selbstmord begangen." Hier schnappten nun alle außer Ron und Hermine nach Luft, denn die beiden hatten erkannt, das diese Möglichkeit durchaus bestanden hätte. Harry fuhr nun fort.

"Sie haben mir erst von Sirius und Remus erzählt, als es zu spät war, und sie sorgten da für, das zwei Todesser Verteidigung unterrichteten! Sie ließen es zu, das ich von Volde mort entführt wurde!"

"Trotzdem bist du hier Harry, härter und stärker als jeder andere 16jährige auf der gesam ten Welt und dazu gehöre auch ich."

Und damit wurden sämtlichen Pläne und Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten für Dumbledore offensichtlich. Rufus seufzte nun sehr deutlich hörbar, während Travis seinen Zauberstab hervor holte. Nun sahen beide zu Harry, und schienen bereit, Dumbledore auf sein Signal sofort zu verhaften.

"Das ist also der Grund, sie wollten sicherstellen, das ich emotionslos genug bin für den letzten Kampf?"

"Nein Harry, aber ich bin auch nicht unzufrieden darüber, das deine Erfahrungen aus dei nem bisherigen Leben dich zu der Person machten, die du jetzt bist. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du mich hasst und trotzdem Voldemort tötest als das du mich magst und ihn igno rierst. Ich glaube wirklich das ich die richtigen Dinge damals für dich tat, und obwohl es Teile gibt, die ich sicher hätte anders machen können, so ist das Ergebnis doch genau so wie ich es haben wollte."

"Selbst jetzt wo ich in den Staaten bin?" Hier zögerte der alte Mann doch sichtbar.

"Das hatte ich nie geplant, aber aus meiner Sicht hast du dich dort doch nur zum Besten aller entwickelt."

"Sie entschuldigen sich also für gar nichts?"

"Nein Harry, ich hatte nur das Beste für dich im Hinterkopf, und das habe ich auch jetzt noch. Unsere Probleme sind nur Auslegungssache und nicht mehr." Die Selbstbewusst heit mit der er dies sagte, lies Harry fast ausrasten….aber nur fast. Er drehte sich nun zu Rufus und Travis um.

"Minister Scrimgeour, ich erstatte hiermit formell Anzeige gegen diesen Mann wegen Förderung des Kindesmissbrauchs und das in unzählbarer Menge an Fällen." Rufus seufzte nun und stand auf.

"Albus, sag mir bitte, das du es nur im Scherz meintest, als du sagtest, das Harry es ver dient hätte, in dem Haus aufzuwachsen und von diesen sogenannten „Menschen" derart missbraucht zu werden und das über 10 Jahre hinweg."

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, das er es verdient hätte, Minister, sie verdrehen hier meine Worte. Ich habe einfach nicht bei einer Entscheidung einer Familie eingegriffen, mehr nicht. Re ell gesehen habe ich nichts falsch gemacht." McGonagall meldete sich hier überhaupt nicht zu Wort, da sie nicht gewillt war, zuzugeben, das sie sich ausdrücklich dagegen ausgesprochen hatte, Harry bei den Dursleys zu belassen, und zwar noch am selben Abend.

"Harry, komm bitte kurz mit, ich möchte mir dir etwas besprechen."

"Ja, Minister."

Rufus flüsterte nun kurz etwas zu Travis.

"Wenn einer von ihnen auch nur versuchen sollte, den Raum zu verlassen, verhafte den jenigen."

"Geht klar." Rufus bat nun Harry, ihm zu folgen.

Beide gingen nun in die Küche, während Molly und Charlie noch gemeinsam mit mehre ren Prewetts draußen waren. Rufus aktivierte nun einen Abhörschutzzauber so das sie in Ruhe reden konnten.

"Also gut, ich denke wir sollten dieses Problem schnell und sofort lösen. Der Zaubererga mot wird ihn wohl nie zu einer Gefängnisstrafe in Azkaban verurteilen, nur weil er dich zu den Muggeln steckte, so gern ich es auch sehen würde. Und selbst wenn es dazu kom men würde, so brauchen wir ihn noch solange, wie die Todesser aktiv sind."

"Das weiß ich."

Diese Zustimmung überraschte Rufus nun kurz.

"Also gut, ich hatte gehofft, das du hier zustimmen würdest…..und ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich daran gezweifelt habe, denn du würdest nie weiter gehen als absolut nö tig, Harry, etwas, das mir sehr an dir gefällt."

"Ich danke ihnen für das Kompliment, Sir."

"Es war absolut ehrlich gemeint. Jetzt müssen wir aber eine angemessene Strafe für die sen Idioten finden, damit wir uns wieder auf den Krieg konzentrieren können, und insbe sondere auf das Essen."

"Eine Strafe für etwas, das er nicht einmal zugegeben hat?"

"Oh er weiß durchaus, das er Fehler begangen hat, er wird dir nur nie die Zufriedenheit geben, es vor so vielen Leuten zuzugeben."

"Was machen wir also?" Es war nicht überraschend, das der Minister schon eine Idee hatte.

"Wie klingen 3 Millionen Galleonen für dich?" Harry war nicht wirklich überrascht, spielte die Überraschung aber ein wenig.

"Es klingt nach sehr viel Geld, wer soll es denn bezahlen? Und an wen?"

"Dumbledore an dich, denn sonst würde ich dieses hier verwenden." Er holte nun ein Stück Papier hervor, das er nun Harry reichte. Er las ihn sich nun durch und schnappte re gelrecht nach Luft.

Es war eine nicht datierte Anweisung durch den Schulrat von Hogwarts, das Dumbledore ab sofort abgelöst war.

Unterzeichnet durch alle Mitglieder.

"Was zum….." Da er hier ein wortgewaltiges Schimpfwort kommen sah, griff Rufus nun ein.

"Manche Dinge muss ich für mich behalten, Harry, aber ich versichere dir, das hier alles echt ist."

"Und sie wollen verhindern das Dumbledore unkontrolliert Dinge planen und ausführen kann, die sie behindern könnten?"

"Exakt, allerdings habe ich auch kein Problem damit, ihn sofort zu feuern, sollte er nicht bezahlen…..und ja, er hat das nötige Geld dafür, wobei er etwa das zehnfache davon besitzen dürfte, da er derzeit keinen wirklichen Erben besitzt. Es gibt sogar die Möglich keit, das du sein Erbe würdest, und wie schnell er darauf eingehen wird, dürfte uns man ches erklären. Harry, ich weiß das jenes, was er tat, unverzeihlich ist, indem er dich ein fach so zu deinen Verwandten brachte, aber ich hoffe, das du bereit bist, darüber in ge wisser Weise hinweg zu sehen. Ich sage nicht das du es ihm je verzeihen sollst…..aber ich denke ein Einigung ist derzeit die beste Lösung. Ich gebe dir aber in keinster Weise den Befehl dazu, soweit würde und könnte ich niemals gehen. Aber ich frage dich, ob du damit leben könntest?" Harry dachte nun eine gute Minute darüber nach und traf dann eine Entscheidung, eine Entscheidung die hier einfach am sinnvollsten war.

"Vier Millionen." Rufus zögerte keine Sekunde und entfernte den Abhörzauber.

"Geht klar, gehen wir also wieder hinein."

"Sie wären bis auf fünf Millionen gegangen, oder?"

"Eher viereinhalb, aber es ist auch nicht mein Geld." Harry lachte nun kurz.

"Wird es aber nicht für sie so aussehen, als wenn sie sich freikaufen würden?" Der Minis ter verstand die Anspielung durchaus.

"Was wäre so schlecht daran? Die Muggel lösen doch auch viele zivilrechtliche Fälle über solche Zahlungen. Und selbst bei uns Magiern kommt es gelegentlich vor. Dein Freund, Peter Tyson lebt nicht nur von Kriminalfällen."

"Denken sie, das er zustimmen wird?"

"Er hat gar keine andere Wahl, und ich muss vermutlich nicht einmal auf den Brief zu rück greifen." Er hoffte, das er es nicht müsste, obwohl er es als letzten Ausweg offen ließ.

"Ich hoffe, das es nicht nötig ist, aber andererseits möchte ich zu gerne sehen, wie er dar auf reagiert, wenn wir es ihm vorlegen würden."

"Ich habe schon seit Monaten dieses Verlangen, Harry. Wenn ich dich etwas fragen darf, auf welche Strafe hättest du gehofft? Du warst einverstanden, das er nicht nach Azkaban sollte."

"Seinen freiwilligen Rücktritt als Vorsitzender des Zauberergamots und der Liga. Das hätte mir bereits genügt. Das einzigste was ich nicht verstehe ist, wieso er in keinster Weise bereut, was er tat und das er es noch immer rechtfertigt. Eine Entschuldigung hätte mit Sicherheit dazu beigetragen, die Situation zu entspannen."

"Ich kann es ebenfalls nicht glauben, Harry, aber irgendwie respektiere ich ihn auch da für, das er nicht zu Boden kriecht und um Vergebung bettelt. Zumindest ist er gewillt, zu seinen Überzeugungen zu stehen, und da hat er dich nicht angelogen." Harry war hier der selben Meinung.

Die beiden gingen nun wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

"Albus, ich konnte Harry davon überzeugen, keine Anzeige gegen dich zu erstatten, und es wären Anklagepunkte, die für dich Fatal wären." Dumbledore gefiel diese Aussage auf Anhieb nicht.

"Und was bekomme ich im Gegenzug?"

"Eine Außergerichtliche Einigung." Hier schnappten mehrere, aber nicht alle Zuhörer nach Luft.

"Ich soll Harry regelrecht dafür bestechen, auf eine Anzeige zu verzichten? Anklage punkte, die in keinem Fall anerkannt würden?"

"Ich würde die Anklagepunkte mit aller Macht stützen, und einige Dinge an ihrem recht lichen Status ändern."

"Die wären zum Beispiel?"

"Nun, ich könnte ihren schönen Orden für Illegal erklären, etwas das ich eigentlich schon vor Monaten hätte tun sollen, außerdem würde die Abschaffung der Ausbildungsdekrete deutlich schneller laufen, und einige andere Dinge würden sich sicher nicht gerade zu ih rem Vorteil entwickeln." Dumbledore wusste durchaus, das Rufus ihn regelrecht hasste, und obwohl er keine Angst vor dem Gefängnis hatte, so waren manche Dinge doch des Ärgers nicht wert.

"Über wieviel Geld reden wir hier?"

Rufus nahm nun noch ein Stück Papier heraus, gefolgt von mehreren Muggelstiftendie er immer bei sich trug. Er schrieb nun etwas auf und reichte das Stück Papier an Dumbledo re weiter. Der alte Mann bekam große Augen, aber er machte keinen Rückzieher.

"Was erhalte ich im Gegenzug daraus?" Rufus sah nun zu Harry, denn die Vermutung des Ministers, wie schnell eine Einigung möglich war, wurde immer konkreter.

"Ich werde darauf verzichten, rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten, und auch formell darauf bindend darauf verzichten, sie wegen vergangener Verbrechen zu belangen, allerdings nur bei jenen Verbrechen, die sie auch zugegeben haben. Für alle noch kommenden Ver brechen werden sie sich aber verantworten müssen. Ich werde auch keine weiteren belei digenden Maßnahmen gegen sie oder die Lehrer mehr ergreifen, solange es nicht erneut zu irgend welchen Verbrechen oder derartigem kommt. Ich werde auch darauf verzich ten, sie anzugreifen oder in irgend einer Form herauszufordern, solange Voldemort noch lebt." Das Schlupfloch war sehr einfach zu erkennen, aber Dumbledore war trotzdem zu frieden, so einfach davon zu kommen.

"Nun gut, das ist akzeptabel."

"Und ich habe eine weitere Forderung neben dem Geld." Hier hob Dumbledore die Au genbrauen.

"Und die wäre?"

"Den Eid von Ihnen, Minerva und den anderen Lehrern, das Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Luna und Neville in keinster Weise wegen den heutigen Geschehnissen oder denen in der Ver gangenheit in irgend einer Weise zu Leiden haben. Ich verlange keine besonderen Dinge für sie, denn die würden sie niemals annehmen, aber ich möchte sie vor Ärger bewahren." Die betroffenen fünf waren ihm für diese Idee sehr dankbar.

"Einverstanden." Dumbledore sah nun zu McGonagall, die ebenfalls ohne zu Zögern nickte.

"Ich stimme ebenfalls zu."

Rufus und Travis sahen sich nun erleichtert an, und damit blieb der Brief in der Tasche von Rufus, sowohl wörtlich als auch reell gesehen.

"Also gut, das wäre alles von meiner Seite aus…..naja, in Ordnung, emotional ist hier noch nichts gelöst, aber praktisch gesehen ja. Albus, aus meiner Sicht hast dem jungen Mann hier gegenüber mehr Fehler begangen als man direkt aufzählen könnte. Und dein Mangel an Einsicht ist mir auch nicht verborgen geblieben. Kann ich davon ausgehen, das du keine weiteren Entscheidungen in Sachen Sorgerecht mehr ohne genaue Rück sprache treffen wirst?"

Dumbledore sagte hier kein Wort und Rufus nahm dies als "ja".

"Gut. Sorge jetzt bitte dafür, das dein persönlicher Hauself die Anweisungen zur Über weisung des Geldes direkt zu Gringotts bringt. Fortrap, Harry's Berater wartet bereits darauf." McGonagall drehte sich nun zu Harry um.

"Du hast das sehr genau geplant, Potter." Dies war im übrigen nicht als Kompliment ge dacht und Rufus sah es genauso.

"Harry kann sehr gut Pläne ausarbeiten, McGonagall, aber dieser Plan stammte nicht von ihm sondern von mir. Ich habe ihm im übrigen sehr gerne geholfen, und er hat sich zu ei nem sehr herausragenden Mann entwickelt, trotz der Dinge, die sie und ihr Meister ihm angetan haben. Albus, sie vergeuden hier ihre Zeit, beginnen sie die Überweisung." Mc Gonagall war allerdings nicht gewillt, irgend etwas zu Rufus zu sagen, zumindest solange er es hören konnte. Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kurz darauf war sein persönlicher Hauself, Tetry mit Dumbledore's Gringott's-Schlüssel unterwegs zu Fortrap um die vier Millionen Galleonen in Harry's Verlies zu transferieren….Harry's Ge samtvermögen hatte sich damit im übrigen verdreifacht.

Fortrap schickte Tetry 15 Minuten später wieder zurück, und gab ihm eine Nachricht mit, dass das Geld überwiesen würde und binnen einer Stunde gutgeschrieben sei. Harry nahm die Nachricht entgegen, die auch einen neuen Kontoauszug enthielt, in dem alle Konten in den drei Filialen in Milwaukee, Toronto und London aufgeführt waren.

6,102,303 Galleonen

Hier musste er nun etwas schlucken, bevor er die Nachricht einsteckte und sich zu Dumb ledore umdrehte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Albus, Minerva. Wir werden uns dann nächsten Monat beim Treffen der Liga in der Winkelgasse wiedersehen."

McGonagall erhob sich nun recht schnell und war aus dem Raum verschwunden, bevor Dumbledore überhaupt reagieren konnte.

"Ich gehe davon aus, das du mir nicht die Hand schütteln wirst?" Harry wusste das er es eigentlich tun sollte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen.

"In der Tat. Ich dann erwarte einen schriftlichen Eid, der spätestens Morgen bei WWW abgeliefert werden soll." Dieser kleine Teil der Einigung war ihm schon länger durch den Kopf gegangen, zumindest seit er dem Treffen zugestimmt hatte. Das Treffen hatte bei weitem nicht so lange gedauert, wie es sich Dumbledore erhofft hatte, und er hatte noch immer viele offene Fragen….aber gleichzeitig wusste er, das der Preis dafür, Harry oder Rufus zu verärgern, einfach zu hoch war. Vor dem Treffen hatte er ein Vermögen von gut 34 Millionen Galleonen, aber dies hatte sich nun geändert.

"Nun gut, wir sehen uns dann nächsten Monat. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Rückrei se nach Great Lakes. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Dumbledore ging nun, und die Luft im Raum schien sich zu lockern. Rufus bat nun, Tra vis hinzu zu kommen.

"Nun das lief doch relativ gut. Arthur, es war wirklich eine schöne Hochzeit und vielen Dank das ich sie durchführen durfte. Harry, sollten die Eide nicht bis Montag bei WWW eingetroffen sein, sag mir bitte Bescheid und ich werde mich darum kümmern."

"Das werde ich, Minister, und vielen Dank für ihre Anwesenheit und ihren Rat."

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Auf wiedersehen euch allen." Er nickte nun den anderen zu und kurz darauf reiste er mit Travis zusammen ab. Arthur stand nun auf und trat zu Harry hin über, dem er die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er etwas sagte.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das ….."

"Ich weiß, Harry, und hiermit hat der alte Mann meinen letzten Respekt in irgend einer Form verloren. Er ist ab sofort in diesem Haus nicht mehr willkommen."

"Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst, das Geld war nicht meine Idee sondern die des Ministers." Ron wollte eigentlich genau diese Frage stellen, wobei er wusste, das Hermine sich später an ihm dafür "rächen" würde. Er hatte allerdings trotzdem noch eine Frage.

"Was waren deine Ziele?"

"Rücktritt vom Vorsitz des Zauberergamots und als Führer der Liga. Ich hätte allerdings auf keine Forderung bestanden, wenn er sich entschuldigt hätte."

"Sie hatten genügend Chancen dazu, das ist sicher. Vielen Dank noch einmal für die Sa che mit dem Eid, das war sehr gut." Hier nickten die anderen vier aus der Ministeriums gruppe.

"Ich möchte nicht, das du deshalb leidest. Ich bin wirklich froh, das es vorbei ist, und deshalb vielen Dank, das ihr hier wart." Sophie war nun aufgestanden und umarmte ihn sanft, bevor sie etwas flüsterte.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich denke, mir geht es gut, und das zu guten Teilen wegen dir." Er erhob sich nun.

"Nun es scheint so als wenn ich gerade sehr viel Geld verdient hätte. Das Abendbrot mor gen Abend in London geht auf meine Rechnung, und zwar im besten Restaurant das wir finden können. Heute Abend werden wir uns halt auf Pizza oder so beschränken."

"Wieso erst morgen Abend?" Fragte nun Ron, und Hermine antwortete hier, denn es war sehr unwahrscheinlich das er sich in solchen Dingen auskannte.

"Es sind mehr als 20 von uns hier, Ron, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das ein gehobenes Restaurant in London diese Menge an Leuten ohne Reservierung aufnehmen kann, ist sehr gering. Selbst morgen ist diese Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht sehr groß."

"Wir werden uns etwas ausdenken. Aber nun kommt, räumen wir hier auf, und wenn wir alle helfen, dürfte es schnell gehen. Und Molly und Charlie müssen auch unterrichtet werden." Kurz darauf verließen alle das Wohnzimmer und gingen in den Garten, wo sie bemerkte, das die Gäste bereits fort waren…aber gleichzeitig sahen sie, wie mehr als 30 Gartengnome dabei waren, die Reste von Sandwiches und der Hochzeitstorte zu essen.

Jetzt hatten sie wirklich alles gesehen.


	27. Volljährigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 26

Sonntag, 28. Juli 1997

14:00 Uhr

Vorderer Rasenbereich, Godric's Hollow

Quidditch wurde während der frühen Morgenstunden gespielt, und das auf einem etwa halb so großen Feld wie normalerweise, da die Rasenfläche es nicht anders ermöglichte. Sie stellten insgesamt 3 recht wackelige Torringe auf und Ron fungierte als Hüter für bei de Seiten, während Harry, die Zwillinge, Charlie, und Ginny gegen Reiko, Warrick, Ali cia, Angelina und überraschenderweise Arthur spielten, der nach sehr langer Zeit wieder als Beater spielte. Es gab keine Sucher, da das Feld so klein war, während im Gegensatz dazu 4 Sucher zur Verfügung standen. Lee genoss es eindeutig, am Ende bekannt zu ge ben, das Harry's Hollows die Arthur's Aces mit 400 zu 380 besiegten.…..wobei Char lie und Ginny Ron vorwarfen ein paar der Würfe extra durchzulassen um das Ergebnis ausgeglichener zu machen. Ron gab allerdings nichts derartiges zu, während ihm sein Va ter auf die Schulter klopfte. Charlie, der noch eine Woche in Großbritannien verbleiben würde, bevor er nach Rumänien zurückkehren würde, spielte regelmäßig mit seinen Ar beitskollegen Quidditch, so das er eindeutig besser in Form war als die anderen. Er er zielte insgesamt 20 der Tore seines Teams, und machte ihnen so sehr deutlich, das er mit 27 Jahren nun bei weitem nicht zum "alten Eisen" gehörte.

Molly und Hermine hingegen waren nicht anwesend, da sie die verbliebenen Delacours nach Frankreich verabschiedeten, und vorher noch mit ihnen im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag aßen. Molly hatte darum gebeten, das Hermine ihr hier half, da sie der Ansicht war, das es an der Zeit wäre, das beide sich besser kennenlernten. Hermine für ihren Teil war der Ansicht, das sie während des Schuljahres oft genug Quidditch sah, und so störte es sie nicht, das sie das Spiel verpasste. In den vielen Jahren, die Hermine jetzt zu Gast im Fuchsbau gewesen war, hatten Molly und sie nur sehr wenig Zeit alleine mit einander verbracht, da Hermine die meiste Zeit bei Ron oder Ginny war. Molly, die sich bewusst war, das Hermine sehr bald offiziell zur Familie gehören würde, wollte ihre Schwieger tochter so noch besser kennen lernen. Das war etwas, das sie auch schon bei Angelina und Alicia getan hatte, und das galt im Übrigen auch für Fleur. Die Unterhaltung verlief im übrigen sehr erfreulich für beide, wenn man bedachte das sie eigentlich nur sehr we nig gemeinsame Interessen hatten. Allerdings unterhielten sie sich auch meist über die Hochzeit und die Zeit danach, aber auch über Harry und Ron. Dean würde um den 20 August zurück kehren, und Arthur plante eine ähnliche Aktion für die beiden…..wobei er hoffte das es dort keine Morddrohungen oder ähnliches geben würde, weshalb es, wenn es nach Arthur ging, bei einem Spiel von Angelina stattfinden würde. Die Töchter waren bei den Weasleys sehr selten, aber Arthur wusste bereits, wie er es am besten tun würde.

Sie kehrten gegen Mittag zurück, wobei sie von den Tyson's begleitet wurden, und in den nächsten Stunden wurden die Schulen Hogwarts und Great Lakes sehr genau mit einan der verglichen, angefangen bei den Klassenräumen bis hin zu Argus Filch und Riley Poo le…..wobei letzterer im Übrigen den Vergleich gewann. Es stellte sich heraus, das Jen nifer Tyson einen Cousin hatte, dessen Tochter im zweiten Schuljahr in Pathfinder war, während der Cousin hingegen Hogwarts besucht hatte und dann eine Amerikanerin ge heiratet hatte. Sie bot sich an, die Tochter über Briefe zu fragen, ob sie Interesse hätte, für WWW zu arbeiten.

Die Zwillinge waren ohne zu Zögern einverstanden, und Harry und ihnen gelang es auch, den nervösen Dobby davon zu überzeugen, das, nur weil sich Pathfinder in den Bergen befand, es nicht bedeutete, das die Schule jeden Moment den Berg hinab fallen würde. Ich meine, wenn selbst die Stinger-Raketen es nicht schaffen…

Und nun begann auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus endlich das Capture the Flag-Spiel. Das Problem hatte bisher darin bestanden, das Harry darauf bestand, das alle anwesend sein sollten, und Alicia arbeitete nun einmal sehr viel am Wochenende, da sie noch immer sehr niedrig in der Gehaltsliste des Tagespropheten stand….wobei der Eigentümer des selbigen, Augustus McCrae, nicht wusste, wer ein enger Freund von Alicia war, und das war auch gut so für sie. Sie plante auch es so zu belassen, da ihr sowohl ihr Job als auch ihre Freunde sehr viel bedeuteten.

Warrick hatte Harry außerdem darüber befragt, wieso ihm das Spiel so wichtig war, und seine Antwort lautete:

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich finde des es definitiv sehr viel Spaß machen wird. Ich meine, wir sind jung, gesund, und dies ist unsere letzte Woche, die ich, abgesehen von der Insel, als Paradiesisch bezeichnen würde." Warrick dachte nun darüber kurz nach und sagte dann:

"Wow…deine Ideen sind manchmal ungewöhnlich, oder?"

"Fang bitte nicht damit an, Warrick."

"In Ordnung."

"Und nein, ich bin in keinster Weise verrückt geworden oder so…..Ich bin schon sehr lange so wie jetzt."

"Ah, so lernen wir dein wirkliches Ich kennen."

"Es ist unter vielen Schichten möglicher Psychose vergraben."

"Das ist nicht witzig."

Die anderen kamen nun herüber und ersparten es Harry so, eine passende Antwort zu ge ben. Drew, er und Hermine stellten sich nun kurz zusammen und besprachen die Teams.

Die Teams würden also wie folgt aussehen:

Harry, Drew, Ron, Luna, Alicia, Fred, Claudia, Reiko, und Arthur

Gegen:

Sophie, Marie, Hermine, Neville, George, Angelina, Lee, Warrick, und Charlie.

Wenn man die Teamzusammenstellungen so betrachtete, bemerkte man, das die Paare im übrigen getrennt wurden, um den Wettkampf noch zu steigern. Das Ziel des Spiels war es aber die Flagge des anderen Teams zu erobern. Harry's Seite begann auf der vorderen Hälfte des Rasens, während Sophie's Team auf der anderen Seite begann. Der Einsatz von Magie war in geringem Rahmen erlaubt, und es war verboten, die Flagge zu tarnen oder zu vergraben, oder aber Zauber direkt gegen Gegenspieler einzusetzen. Es waren auch Dinge verboten, die Muggel auf sie aufmerksam machen könnten, wobei diese zur sofortigen Disqualifikation führen würde, und das entsprechende Team würde die Situati on dann den Oblivatoren des Ministeriums erklären müssen. Harry hatte allerdings zu Be ginn noch eine Sache zu sagen:

"Also gut, ich weiß, das ich eigentlich nicht derjenige sein sollte, der dies sagt, aber ich möchte an eine Sache erinnern: ES GEHT HIER UM DEN SPASS! Ja, wir kämpfen auch gegen einander, aber es soll nur dem Vergnügen dienen. Spaß, Spaß, Spaß."

"Bis dein Daddy dir den T-Bird weg nimmt?" Ach ja, die Beach Boys.

"Genau, Warrick." Harry wusste zwar nicht was damit gemeint war, aber er ging davon aus das es der Rest tat.

Und hier irrte er sich im Übrigen, aber wen störte das schon?

"Insgesamt wird also niemand körperlich oder in anderer Weise verletzt werden. Und mit Spaß meine ich keine Wiederholung der Schneeball-Episode. Also gut, verteilen wir uns. Mein Team bleibt hier, Sophie, geh bitte mit deinem unterlegenen Team nach hinten."

"Das sagt der Mann, der heute Abend in seinem eigenen Haus auf den Fußboden schlafen wird."

"Vielleicht, aber da mir das Bett ebenfalls gehört…." Sophie kicherte nun, und ging mit ihrem Team hinter das Haus, wobei sie die Flagge mitnahmen. Die Flagge war inklu sive dem Stab knapp 6 Fuß groß. Jede Person erhielt ein Feuerwerk von Filibuster, das kennzeichnen würde, wenn er die Flagge hatte. Sophie, veränderte aber, bevor sie um die Hausecke verschwand, noch eine Regel einzubringen.

"Kein Dobby und keine Winky! Kein Team wird sie einsetzen!"

"In Ordnung, also werde ich es auf die harte Tour machen!" Als sie mit ihrem Team au ßer Sichtweite war, schnippte Harry frustriert mit den Fingern, wobei diese keinem der anderen galt.

"Verdammt, genau das war mein Plan."

Harry drehte sich nun zu den anderen um und deutete auf den Wald hinter ihnen.

"Ron, such bitte eine gute Stelle für unsere Flagge. Benutze einen Klebezauber und zwar an einer Stelle die von uns abgewandt ist. Arthur, besprich dich bitte kurz mit deinem Sohn, aber denkt bitte beide daran, wo ihr sie platziert." Ron, dem diese Aufgabe durch aus gefiel, ergriff nun die Flagge.

"Geht klar, dann gehen wir mal, Dad."

"Geh du voran, Sohn." Arthur kannte das Äußere von The Hollow nicht….beziehungs weise nur durch das Quidditch-Spiel heute morgen. Er kam nun zu der Erkenntnis das er gemeinsam mit Molly ab sofort abendliche Spaziergänge unternehmen würde.

"Reiko, Luna und du gehen auf das Dach und ihr beobachtet sie, und stellt bitte sicher, das sie uns nicht auch ausspionieren. Fred, Alicia, helft den beiden bitte, dort hinauf zu gelangen. Drew, Claudia und du geht nach rechts und links und stellt bitte sicher, das nie mand erscheint, bevor wir bereit sind." Hier sahen ihn nun alle an.

"Nun gut, ja ich habe über das Ganze etwas länger nach gedacht."

"Und was wirst du tun?"

"Ich habe das alles geplant, Claudia, so das ich es etwas einfacher angehen werde." Clau dia rollte nun mit den Augen, und um ihn zu ärgern, ging sie nach Links anstatt nach Rechts. Die anderen verteilten sich nun und Harry ging zum Waldrand, wo er auf Ron und Arthur wartete.

Sie kehrten wenige Minuten später zurück und beide lächelten.

"Wir sind fertig, und sie werden sehr genau hinsehen müssen, um sie zu entdecken."

"Ihr habt sie mit Dreck getarnt, nehme ich an?"

"Exakt, gemischt mit einigen Blättern und Ästen." Hier wurden sie durch Reiko und Luna unterbrochen, welche nach ihnen riefen, während sie über dem Dach schwebten. Die drei gingen nun zu ihnen hinüber, während Drew und Claudia auf ihren Positionen blieben.

"Was ist los?"

"Hermine und Marie haben irgend einen blauen Rauch produziert, so das wir garnichts erkennen können.

"Versuchen sie uns zu beobachten?"

"Nein, und Angelina und Neville tun es Drew und Claudia gleich. Wir können auch nichts durch den Rauch erkennen." Dies weckte nun die Neugier von Harry.

"Ich frage mich ob es der selbe Nebel ist, den sie auch während des Hinderniskurses ver wendet haben." Marie hatte zwar nicht an diesem Wettbewerb teilgenommen, aber er ging davon aus, das sie vermutlich Westin oder Greenleaf dazu befragt hatte, denn sie hatte an deren Kursen in Verzauberungskunst und Verteidigung teilgenommen. Dies war das erste mal das er darüber nachdachte, und er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, es in Er fahrung zu bringen…..also griff er zu dem selben Mittel wie damals und erschuf einen Quaffle.

"Fred, wer hat den besseren, stärkeren Arm, du oder ich?"

"Ich vermutlich, aber es ist kaum ein Unterschied da. Du willst also, das ich den in den Nebel werfe?"

"Ja bitte." Fred nahm nun den Quaffle und warf ihn ein paar mal gen Boden, bevor er zu der Trennlinie neben dem Haus ging. Neville befand sich auf dieser Seite und bevor er reagieren konnte, warf Fred de Quaffle hoch in die Luft.

Und beförderte ihn dann direkt in den Nebel…und kein Snitch bewegte sich so ver rückt wie der Quaffle, als er auftraf. Der Ball wurde mit einer derartigen Geschwindigkeit wieder hinaus befördert, das er beinahe den völlig überraschten Neville auf den Hinter kopf traf, bevor er vor den Füssen von Fred landete.

Es war George, der den Mädchen von dem Nebel erzählt hatte, wobei er ohne das Wissen seines Zwillingsbruders sich an Maloney gewendet hatte, da er dachte, das der Nebel für WWW einsetzbar wäre. Der Nebel umgab sie allerdings nicht völlig, sondern nur an drei Seiten, so das nur die Seite zum Wald hin frei blieb.

"Also gut, irgendwie ahne ich, das ein Finite Incantatem nur den Spaß verderben würde." Drew und Reiko hatten diesen Zauber während ihres Hinderniskurses verwendet, wäh rend Fred eine andere Strategie verwendet hatte.

"Ich bin einfach hinüber gesprungen." Da der Nebel bis in eine Höhe von 20 Fuß gereicht hatte, war dies eine erstaunliche Leistung, zumindest aus Sicht der Zuschauer.

"Ach ja, die Magie. Claudia, Reiko, Fred, benutzt einen der Gartenschläuche um sie zu ärgern." Die anderen grinsten nun als sie dies taten. Neville, der sich anfangs an die Re gel bezüglich der Magie gebunden sah, versuchte hier ein wenig einzuschreiten, was be deutete, das es unmöglich war, einen Zauber zu verwenden, der direkt gegen eine andere Person gerichtet war. So beobachtete er fast hilflos wie die anderen zwar etwas nass wur den, aber mehr auch nicht.

Team Sophie hingegen hatte die Fahne gar nicht erst im Wald versteckt. Sie gaben sie einfach an Warrick weiter, der sich in seinem Rücken unter dem T-Shirt versteckte. Er hielt die Flagge knapp 4 Inches hinter seinem Rücken und drehte sich so zum Wald, das er dort jederzeit hin verschwinden konnte, sollte Harry's Team in den Nebel eindringen. Sophie schickte außerdem mehrere Mitglieder in den Wald um mögliche Spione von Har ry abzufangen, aber die Flagge blieb weiter bei Warrick. Die Leute im Wald waren Char lie und Lee, und sie sollten nicht nur für Ablenkung sorgen, sondern sie bewegten sich langsam in Harry's Flanke. Als sie dort ankamen:

Harry sah nun dass das Wasser nichts bewirkte, und änderte seine Taktik.

"Luna, geh bitte gemeinsam mit Reiko die Gruppe direkt an, und sieh nach ob sie die Flagge hinter Warrick verstecken, da er groß genug dafür ist." Dies war zwar eher ein Schuss ins dunkle, aber beide Mädchen waren im Zweifelsfall deutlich schneller als War rick.

"Geht klar, gehen wir Luna." Luna diente dazu um Neville abzulenken und so kam es, das er die beiden lächelnd passieren ließ.

Das wiederum irritierte Harry mehr als er eigentlich zugab, und so lief er nun ebenfalls los und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Nebel.

"Finite Incantatem!" Er verschwand nun und Sophie's Team wurde sichtbar. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Harry bemerkte, das irgend etwas nicht stimmte, und nach we nigen Sekunden wurde ihm klar was es war…..denn er hatte nachgezählt.

"Verdammt, es fehlen Charlie und Lee. Ron! Fred! Geht zur Flagge!" Ron und Fred lie fen sofort in Richtung des Waldes, während Harry zu den anderen sah, wobei Drew noch auf der anderen Seite des Hauses war und auf Angelina achtete, die das gleiche mit ihm tat.

"ANGRIFF! Holt die Flagge!" Warrick war nun im Wald verschwunden, während Reiko und Luna ihm folgten, während Harry und die anderen auch los rannten….nur um von einem Erdbebenzauber aufgehalten zu werden, den Harry damals so erfolgreich ver wendet hatte. Er hatte ihn auch Sophie bei gebracht, die ihn nun gegen ihn einsetzte…..genauer gesagt Sophie und Marie, denn beide hatten den Hinderniskurs ge nau beobachtet, und es war nun eindeutig, das sie ihre Lektion daraus gelernt hatten.

Harry und die anderen wurden einen Moment lang aufgehalten, und direkt nachdem sie aufgestanden waren saßen sie erneut. Es wäre noch ein drittes mal geschehen, wenn nicht das Feuerwerk der Zwillinge auf ihrer Seite des Hauses losgegangen wäre. Lee und Char lie waren erfolgreich gewesen. Reiko und Luna hatten Warrick vor sich, genauso wie die Flagge, denn Warrick lief nicht rückwärts…..aber sie waren nicht sehr nahe an ihm dran.

Harry stand nun auf und sah zum Feuerwerk hinauf, bevor er zu seiner grinsenden Freun din hinüber sah.

"Ich war wohl ein wenig zu selbstsicher, oder?" Sophie war ruhig genug nicht darauf ein zugehen, während Reiko, Luna und Warrick, der noch immer die Flagge trug zu ihnen kamen..

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, das nur du einen Plan hättest? Du hast seit Wochen darüber geredet, und so hatte ich genügend Zeit." Es war Harry in der Tat erst heute klar gewor den. Er hatte schlicht nur einen Frontalangriff geplant, und mehr nicht.

"Das war doch ein guter Plan, oder nicht." Er musste nun doch kichern. Er hatte bisher nur an drei ernsthaften Wettkämpfen teilgenommen: Duellieren, Quidditch, und seine ers ten Olympics…nun gut, streng genommen auch noch im Schach, aber er hatte dort nie erwartet zu gewinnen. Schach und Poker waren Bereiche wo er regelmäßig verlor, wobei er allerdings in Poker immer besser wurde.

Charlie und Lee, die sich noch immer über Ron und Fred lustig machten, kamen nun mit der Flagge in der Hand zu ihnen. Luna begann nun zu applaudieren als sie in Sichtweite kamen, und die anderen Mitglieder des unterlegenen Teams folgten direkt ihrem Beispiel. Lee, sagte in bester Manier:

"Gratulieret alle Sophie Weir und ihrem genialen Plan!" Ein plan, der dazu führte, das ihr Team nach knapp 20 Minuten siegreich war.

"Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, das sie auch klüger ist als ich." Er konnte eine Niederlage pro blemlos zugeben, und Arthur, der nichts von dem magischen Schachclub und den Poker runden mit Dobby wusste, dachte nun, das es gut für Harry wäre, einmal zu verlieren, denn er schien ja sonst alles zu gewinnen. Harry für seinen Teil schwor sich, jeden Monat in Great Lakes solch ein Spiel zu organisieren, selbst wenn gerade ein Schneesturm herrschte.

Es hatte vorher im Übrigen keine Wetten gegeben, so das hier praktisch nur die Ehre auf dem Spiel stand, obwohl Harry als zusätzliche Belohnung für das Siegerteam für den Rest des Monats die Fernbedienung des Videorekorders dazu gab. Kurz darauf gingen alle unter die Dusche, denn die Reservierung für das Dinner würde in wenigen Stunden anlaufen.

Das Essen an diesem Abend fand bei Wilton's statt, einem sehr alten Restaurant, das für seine Fischspeisen berühmt war. Normalerweise war es auch am Wochenende nicht ge öffnet, und Reservierungen wurden in der Regel spätestens 24 Stunden vorher angenom men, aber der Sohn des Eigentümers war einer von Arthur's Kontakten im Muggel- Kontakt-Büro, und wenige Telefonanrufe später hatten sie eine Reservierung für 18 Uhr. Jeder der im Haus wohnte ging mit, gefolgt von Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Remus und Tonks. Travis und seine Frau waren auch eingeladen, aber er würde den Tag bei seinen Schwiegereltern verbringen, die gerne ihre Enkelin wiedersehen wollten. Der eigentliche Höhepunkt war aber Molly's erste Fahrt in einem Muggel-Taxi, denn sie waren über das Flohnetzwerk nach King's Cross gereist, wobei sich der Kamin in einer Ecke befand, wo sich für die Muggel ein Kiosk befand.

Es war ein Abend voller guter Speisen, obwohl darunter keine Pizza war, kombiniert mit sehr angenehmen Unterhaltungen. Harry stellte unter anderem einige sehr neugierige Fra gen danach, wieviel Geld Rufus besaß…nun geschätzt dürfte das beste Wort hier sein, jedenfalls wenn man ihm Dumbledore gegenüber stellte, und seine Antwort war im Übrigen "Reichlich", wobei er allerdings nicht weiter darauf einging. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Zweifel kamen ihm. Einerseits war seine Fehde gegen Dumble dore bisher rein privater Natur, ohne jegliche offene Feindseligkeit…aber andererseits fragte er sich doch jetzt, ob die Art wie er und indirekt Rufus sich dem alten Mann gegen über….nun ja, nicht eher Kontraproduktiv war? Welche Verbrechen Dumbledore auch ihm gegenüber immer begangen haben mochte, so war der Mann doch noch immer auf der richtigen Seite des Krieges. Harry entschied sich, das Problem in den kommenden Wochen vor dem nächsten Treffen der Liga genauer zu durchdenken. Vielleicht konnte er ihm zumindest in kleinem Masse entgegen kommen.

Remus und Tonks bekamen sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit, denn dies war die erste wirkliche Gelegenheit für die meisten von Ihnen, sie über ihre Beziehung regelrecht auszufragen. Es stellte sich nun heraus, das sie seit gut fünf Monaten ein Paar waren, eben seit jener Nacht als die Unterhaltung mit Draco dazu führte, das die Tonks-Familie umziehen musste. Die neue Wohnung war eine gute Klasse höher als die vorherige, was auch an dem Erbe von Tonks im Bezug auf Sirius ermöglicht wurde, wobei sich auch Remus dar an beteiligt hatte, da er sich in Muggellondon sehr gut auskannte. Noch gab es keine Hochzeitspläne, obwohl Andromeda und Ted Tonks sehr darauf drängten, aber die bei den Verliebten dachten zumindest ernsthaft darüber nach, über Weihnachten alleine im Grimmauld Platz zu bleiben.

Charlie wurden ebenfalls einige Fragen gestellt, insbesondere durch seine Geschwister, die diese Chance sehr gerne ausnutzten. Die vier wechselten sich darin ab, ihn überreden zu wollen, so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kehren, da sie ihn um sich haben wollten. Nach den Leistungen am Morgen meinte Harry nun, das Quidditch ja auch eine Möglich keit wäre, aber als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines "Bruders" sah, ging er nicht weiter dar auf ein. Charlie versicherte ihnen aber, das er durchaus gewillt war, zurück zu kehren, und die Tatsache das er hier einen sicheren Job hätte, half bei seinen Überlegungen mit Sicherheit, aber er wollte nicht das sie jedesmal darauf ansprechen. Er persönlich dachte das die einzigste Möglichkeit, das er das Drachenreservat jemals freiwillig verlassen wür de der Teil wäre, wo er vielleicht die "Frau für das Leben" fände, etwas, dem er im übri gen nicht abgeneigt gegenüber wäre. Harry dachte im übrigen darüber nach, ihm Profes sor Maloney rein formell vorzustellen, denn es war eine Tatsache, das sie derzeit Single war. Hmmmm.

Das Essen dauerte gute drei Stunden, und der Kellner reichte nun Arthur die Rechnung, bevor er wieder ging. Bevor er sie an Harry reichte, sah das Oberhaupt der Weasley's kurz darauf und zuckte zusammen. Seit er der Leiter des Verbindungsbüros zu den Mug gel geworden war, hatte er sich sehr genau mit dem Umrechnungskurs von Galleonen auf Pfund beschäftigt, und jetzt war der Moment gekommen wo er sich wünschte es nicht ge tan zu haben.

"Was ist los, Liebling?"

"Liebling ist das passende Wort, Molly." Er reichte die Rechnung nun an Harry weiter, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und Rufus Scrimgeour insgeheim sehr dankbar war. Dies war erst der zweite Großbesuch der Gruppe in einem Restaurant, wobei sie beim ersten in einem amerikanischen Steakhouse gewesen waren, das vor kurzem neben dem Tropfenden Kessel eröffnet hatte, wobei manche Paare auch an anderen Tagen gelegent lich Essen gingen. Er holte nun seine Geldbörse hervor und legte noch ein recht großzü giges Trinkgeld der Rechnungssumme bei, die im übrigen die 1000 Pfund-Marke über stieg. Aber das Essen war es wert, denn die Speisen und der Service waren erstklassig ge wesen, und Harry nahm sich vor, hier während der Winterpause wieder essen zu gehen.

Als sie sich zum Gehen wandten, bat er Remus noch kurz zurück zu bleiben.

"Sag Draco bitte, das ich mich mit ihm während der Weihnachtsferien treffen werde, vor ausgesetzt, das er sich bis dahin gut genug benimmt. Er muss mir sehr deutlich zeigen, das er sich benehmen kann und wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, aber du kannst ihm sa gen, das ich diesbezüglich sehr neutral stehe. Wenn er diese Dinge befolgt, werde ich mich mit ihm treffen. Und ich werde ihn auch nicht attackieren. Ich habe schon genügend Dinge die ich beachten muss und ich muss ihn nicht auch noch dazu zählen müssen." Dies war die reine Wahrheit, und Remus war durchaus gewillt, es zu glauben.

"In Ordnung, ich werde es ihm sagen, sobald ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe."

"Wie oft ist das?"

"Seine Mutter und er nehmen an allen Ordenstreffen teil, und ich war bereits öfter bei ih nen um einige Fragen von Narcissa zu beantworten." Tonks hielt sich den Mund zu um nicht laut Lachen zu müssen.

"Es ist noch immer nicht einfach mit ihr fertig zu werden?"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht, und denk daran, sie ist eine Kombination der Familien Black und Malfoy? Bei beiden Besuchen in Malfoy Manor musste Draco sie jedes mal jedesmal erst mit ihr Reden, damit sie zu ertragen war. Sobald dies alles vorüber ist, wird sie wohl aus wandern, denn ich glaube nicht, das sie uns sehr lange nach Ende des Eides tolerieren wird."

"Das wäre sehr angenehm, und vielleicht nimmt sie ihren Sohn ja mit?" Tonks' Gesichts ausdruck zeigte sehr deutlich, das sie darüber ebenfalls sehr begeistert wäre.

"Versuch doch bitte wenigstens darüber nachzudenken, ihm zu vergeben, Harry."

"Ich kann so tun als würde ich es, Remus, aber weiter gehen meine Ideen diesbezüglich nicht."

"Nun gut, du bist definitiv der Sohn deines Vaters."

Reell gesehen war Harry durchaus bereit, sich in gleicher Weise mit Draco zu befassen wie mit Dumbledore: und das auch nur weil es nicht anders ging. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war: mit Draco reden zu müssen, der sich vermutlich vor Fe bruar sogar noch über seinen Tod gefreut hätte, oder mit Dumbledore darüber, das er ihn zu den Dursley's brachte. Und er wusste einfach nicht, wo die wahren Gefühle des Frett chens lagen. Aber es war immer noch besser, das kleine Frettchen solange zu ignorieren , bis es nicht mehr ging, als einfach mit ihm zu reden.

Die Gruppe unternahm danach noch einen schönen Spaziergang und besuchte so manche, abendliche Sehenswürdigkeit. Es war zwar definitiv nicht Milwaukee, aber obwohl die Amerikaner das dritte mal in Muggel-London waren, so gab es noch immer Orte, die sie nicht kannten. Das lag wohl an der riesigen Stadt und der Atmosphäre. Die größte Stadt mit einem College auf der Liste der Gruppe war im übrigen Los Angeles gewesen, und es würde sicher ein sehr interessanter Kontrast werden, wenn sie dort im Dezember zu Be such sein würden. Harry machte sich im Übrigen seit gut 30 Stunden keine Sorgen mehr über den Preis eines Hauses.

Dienstag, 30. Juli 1997

Ministerium für Magie

10:00 am

Dies war der letzte Tag des Trainings, denn alle Lehrer waren der Ansicht, das die Ju gendlichen ihren letzten Tag ohne Training oder ähnliches verbringen sollten und einfach nur Freizeit haben sollten. Dies war der zweite Tag an dem alle Jugendlichen zum Trai ning anwesend waren, während Molly sich um den Laden kümmerte. Heute wurde sie al lerdings von Marie und Angelina unterstützt, wobei letztere derzeit versuchte, ihre künfti ge Schwiegermutter zu einer Reise am kommenden Wochenende in die Mongolei zu überreden, denn so würden die Zwillinge sicher keine Probleme machen. Molly hörte nur das Wort "Mongolei" und zögerte, wobei sie aber versprach, es sich zu überlegen. Marie bekam hier viele Geschichten aus Hogwarts zu hören, und dank den beiden und Ginny er fuhr sie immer mehr Geschichten über die Abenteuer von Harry.

An diesem letzten Tag wurden jene Dinge noch einmal durchgegangen die sie gelernt hatten, und die Lehrer äußerten sich auch noch einmal dazu. Es war aber nicht der Tag, an dem Hermine und Sophie in einem Duell auf einander treffen würden, denn Harry hat te Zweifel bekommen und Travis gebeten, darauf zu verzichten. Die Zwillinge hatten er freulicherweise keine Probleme damit, da sie sich nun doch besser mit Hermine verstan den. Irgendwie jedenfalls.

"Nun, irgendwie hat sie schon recht. Sie hat bei Ron schon Wunder bewirkt und das mei ne ich in diesem Fall wirklich ehrlich. Ich denke wir sollten es zu vermeiden versuchen, das Sophie zu hart mit ihm umgeht." Sophie hatte schon länger ihre Zweifel an dem Plan gehabt, insbesondere nachdem sie und Hermine einige Zeit damit verbrachten, sich in The Hollow besser kennen zu lernen, und dabei konnten so manche zu Brüche gegange nen Dinge wieder repariert werden, insbesondere im Sinne von Ron und Harry.

"George hat recht, bitte Travis darum, es nicht zu tun."

"Ihr habt wirklich ein gutes Herz. Seid ihr wirklich mit mir einer Meinung? Oder wollt ihr nur einen möglichen Streit dadurch vermeiden?"

"Nein, wir sind deiner Meinung. Es war wirklich ein guter Monat, und so vermeiden wir das es im Streit enden könnte."

"Genau so meine ich es."

Bevor es aber dazu kommen konnte, traf sich Harry mit Rufus, um die Pläne für das nächste Treffen der Liga zu besprechen. Ihr Gespräch dauerte gerade einmal knapp zwei Minuten, als Robert Marr in das Büro gestürzt kam.

"Ich habe es geschafft!" Rufus' Zauberstab war bereits halb gezogen, bevor er ihn er kannte, wobei Harry unbeabsichtigt die Tür ein Stück offen gelassen hatte.

"Was hast du geschafft, Robert?"

"Der Überwachungs-Virus, ich konnte ihn wieder herstellen!" Es war von Glück, das Ru fus Harry über diesen Virus und die gesundheitlichen Probleme von Marr bereits im Fe bruar informiert hatte, denn sonst hätte es nun Probleme gegeben. Marr, war, wenn er voll zurechnungsfähig war, ein eher ruhiger Mann, aber selbst Rufus hatte ihn noch nie derart aufgeregt erlebt, denn er grinste im Moment nur noch.

"Kann er in der Praxis erprobt werden?" Das Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter als Marr nickte.

"Ja, Minister."

"Gut, sehr gut. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Todesser um ihn anzuwenden und dann geht es los. Das war sehr gute Arbeit, Robert. Wer weiß aber noch davon?"

"Nur du und Patrick…..naja und Harry jetzt." Patrick Cleburne war der Chef der Unsägli chen, und er war vom Rang her hoch genug das er der direkte Nachfolger von Amos Dig gory wäre.

"Am besten bleibt es so, abgesehen von Amelia und Travis. Vielen Dank, Robert, du hast dich selbst übertroffen, und es bedeutet mir sehr viel." Das waren mehr Lobesworte in ei nem Satz als Fudge jemals an einem Tag ausgesprochen hatte, und es erklärte auch, wie so Rufus so beliebt war, aber auch wieso er derart effektiv war. Marr lächelte noch immer als er ging.

"Vielen Dank, Minister. Wir sehen uns dann später, Harry." Er ging nun und Rufus und Harry sahen sich kurz an.

"Wie sehen ihre Pläne für dieses Ding aus?"

"Nun der nächste gefangene Todesser, oder vielleicht Lucius, sollte er sich entsprechend erholen, wird diese Pille schlucken." Der Virus wurde über eine Pille verabreicht.

"Oder?" Harry hatte das "oder" bereits geahnt und die Antwort fiel entsprechend aus.

"Nun sonst werden wir es bei Dumbledore anwenden, denn ich bin mir sicher, das die Pille auch aufgelöst werden kann." Er plante bereits, das sein Patenkind, Charles She pherd, sich darum kümmern würde. Dumbledore nahm seit kurzem eine Art Medizin zu sich, so das sie recht einfach einzufügen wäre.

"Sie haben aber keinen bestimmten Verdacht ihm bezüglich, oder? Ich weiß, das wir bei de ihn hassen, aber….."

"Oh nein Harry, er ist definitiv kein Todesser, und selbst ich würde nicht soweit gehen das zu behaupten. Nein, wir müssen ihn nur besser überwachen können. Nun ja, er hat sich, seit ich im Amt bin, ziemlich gut benommen, abgesehen davon das er sich nicht bei dir entschuldigte. Und so gehen wir auf Nummer sicher, und ich würde es auch vorzie hen, keinerlei Probleme zu entdecken."

"Wohl wahr."

"Hast du irgend welche Dinge bisher gekauft?"

"Noch nicht, ich möchte diesen Herbst abwarten, bevor ich weiter plane."

"Du planst noch immer für die Muggel-Universität?"

"Ich werde mehrere Kurse belegen um die anderen zu beruhigen, aber Quidditch wird vorerst mein Hauptberuf sein."

"Gut, du solltest dir zumindest ein paar Jahre dafür zeit nehmen und es genießen. Werde ich bald eine weitere Hochzeit planen müssen?" Harry musste nun lachen.

"Meine noch nicht, zumindest während des nächsten Jahres noch nicht. Was genau die Zwillinge planen weiß ich nicht, aber beide würden sich sicher freuen, wenn du es über nehmen würdest."

"Das dürfte eine sehr einmalige Zeremonie werden."

"Vielen Dank nochmals für das Geld, das war eine wirklich gute Idee."

"Es schien zu dem Zeitpunkt die beste Lösung zu sein. Hattest du seit dem irgend welche Kontakte mit ihm?"

"Nein, und die Eide wurden pünktlich gestern Morgen im Laden abgegeben, allerdings ohne jedwede andere Mitteilungen."

"Hast du sonst noch andere mögliche Fragen an ihn?"

"Ja, aber sie sind derzeit nicht so wichtig. Ich sehe den Bastard ja weiterhin jeden Monat bei den Treffen der Liga, so das ich sie ihm nach den Treffen stellen könnte, außer natür lich es steht ein Training für Quidditch an."

"Nun, es besteht ja auch kein Grund zur Eile. Möchtest du Lucius noch etwas sagen, soll te er aufwachen?" Das war eine interessante Idee, und er hatte eine recht frech zu nennen de Idee.

"Sag ihm, ich hätte mit seiner Frau geschlafen."

Rufus' lautes Gelächter führte dazu das seine Leibwache in den Raum gestürmt kam. Es gab zwar keinen magischen Secret Service, aber der Minister hatte immer zwei niedrig rangige Auroren in seiner Nähe.

Sie sahen allerdings sofort, das Rufus mühsam das Lachen wieder beendete, und von ei nem 16jährigen Assassinen keine Gefahr auszugehen schien….nun, er war noch einen Tag lang 16 Jahre alt.

"Alles in Ordnung, er hat mich nur überrascht." Die beiden Bodyguards grinsten nun kurz, bevor sie wieder hinaus gingen…..Marr's hinein stürmen hatte sie ebenfalls kom plett überrumpelt, aber jeder wusste, das er eigentlich sehr harmlos war. Ein Genie zwar aber doch harmlos.

"Ich werde es ihm definitiv sagen, und es wird interessant zu sehen, wie er darauf reagiert und wieviel er noch an Erinnerungen an seine Frau besitzt." Beide lachten nun, und das Gespräch endete bald darauf. Rufus musste noch mehrere andere Dinge erledigen, aber er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, die Jugendlichen während der letzten Trainings einheiten vor gut einer Woche persönlich zu besuchen, um sich von ihnen zu verabschie den. Er hatte außerdem während der Hochzeit sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und den Kontakt noch mehr verbessert. Er würde am nächsten Tag verreisen und würde deshalb die Party zu Harry's Geburtstag verpassen, weshalb er Harry eigentlich ein Geschenk geben wollte, aber Harry war es gelungen, ihn davon abzubringen.

"Minister, sie haben mehr als nur genug für mich getan. Vier Millionen Galleonen waren ein wirklich schönes Geschenk und auch ausreichend." Und neben bei hatte die Einla dung sehr eindeutig darum gebeten, keine Geschenke mitzubringen. Sophie hatte ihn al lerdings ignoriert, aber es war auch niemand davon ausgegangen, das sie sich daran hal ten sollte. Rufus hatte allerdings noch eine letzte Warnung für ihn.

"Denk nur bitte an deinen Teil des ganzen, du kannst ihn nicht einfach töten…..oder ihn zumindest würgen, anders als du es bei Draco getan hast."

"Das war ein wunderschöner Tag." Harry erinnerte sich immer wieder gerne an diesen besagten Tag, nicht nur wegen der Würgeattacke, sondern weil er geholfen hatte, Um bridge wegzusperren…sie lebte im übrigen immer noch, aber es ging drastisch bergab mit ihr.

"Es war wirklich sehr amüsant, das muss ich zugeben. Ich habe selbst Star Wars gesehen, weshalb ich wusste, wo drüber du gesprochen hast. Es gibt wirklich viele Parallelen zwi schen der Macht und der Magie." In der Tat, die gab es. Harry ging bald darauf, nachdem er noch kurz den Kopf schüttelte und versprach, beim nächsten Ligatreffen dort zu sein, das im übrigen in zwei Wochen am kommenden Samstag stattfinden würde.

Travis, der mehr oder weniger das Training überwachte, befand sich derzeit in einem Treffen, das im Hauptquartier der Auroren im Konferenzraum stattfand. Die Jugendli chen und ihre Trainer waren dort, wobei Tonks und Pep bald gehen würden, da sie meh rere offizielle Aufträge zu erledigen hatten.

"Bevor wir zur Zusammenfassung kommen, möchte ich noch sagen, das dieses Experi ment zumindest aus meiner Sicht ein absoluter Erfolg war. Ich habe keinerlei Beschwer den von irgend jemanden bekommen, und das ist für so ein Programm des Ministeriums sehr ungewöhnlich. Bevor irgend jemand fragt, ich bin mehr als nur gerne bereit, nächs tes Jahr wieder etwas derartiges zu veranstalten, sofern jemand von euch hier im Raum dann Interesse haben sollte. Nun gut, ich weiß, das nur Ginny und Luna dann noch in der Schule sein werden, aber das Angebot bleibt trotzdem bestehen, und dann kann ja auch euer neues Mitglied, Marie teilnehmen. Unter einer Voraussetzung allerdings: das der Minister die kommende Wahl gewinnen wird. Wie ihr alle wisst, findet diese im März statt, und ich weiß nicht, ob ein anderer Kandidat mit etwas derartigem einverstanden wäre."

Bisher war es Harry noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, das Rufus überhaupt einen Geg ner bei der Wahl haben könnte, insbesondere knapp 8 Monate vor der Wahl, aber man konnte nie wissen. Es wurde vermutet, das Voldemort einen Kandidaten seiner Partei ein bringen würde, wobei es ihm in den Jahren 1983, 1988, und 1993 nicht gelungen war. Lucius hatte zwei mal teilgenommen, aber das diente mehr dem Zweck sicherzustellen, das Fudge wiedergewählt wurde, denn dadurch stand dieser in einem besseren Bild dar. Es war zwar schwer vorzustellen, aber es gelang.

Travis fuhr nun fort:

"Also gut, zu erst einmal möchte ich, das ihr Jugendlichen uns in ein oder zwei Sätzen sagt, was euch am besten gefallen hat, oder was ihr aus diesen Erfahrungen mitnehmen werdet." Er deutete nun auf Harry.

"Nun, abgesehen vom Apparationstraining, hat mir das Training im Duellieren am meis ten gefallen. Ich habe von Travis und Pep viele neue Möglichkeiten gelernt, und ich freue mich darauf, sie in dem nächsten Kampf probieren zu können. Und ich weiß mit Sicher heit das es einen geben wird. Ich denke man könnte sagen, das ich um einiges erfahrener bin als vor einem Monat, und dafür bin ich wirklich dankbar." Drew war nun als nächstes an der Reihe.

"Mir persönlich gefiel es, zu erfahren, wie man am effektivsten sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegt, ohne aufzufallen. Sich in aller Öffentlichkeit verstecken zu können ist schwerer als ich gedacht habe. Vielen Dank nochmal, Tonks. Ach ja, und obwohl Jonas diese Fra ge nie gestellt wurde, so weiß ich doch mit Sicherheit, das ihm der Unterricht bei Sarah am besten gefallen hat. Bis zu diesem Training hatte er immer massivste Probleme dabei, einen Schild zu erschaffen." Sarah Westbrook lächelte nun, denn Jonas hatte in der Tat recht große Probleme mit Schilden gehabt, und sie war sehr erfreut darüber gewesen, das sie ihm helfen konnte. Reiko war als nächstes an der Reihe:

"Mir gefiel insgesamt die Arbeit der Unsäglichen mit am Besten, denn es ist immer so viel Geheimniskrämerei darum. Ich meine damit aber auch das jenes, was im Ministerium gesagt wird, dort auch wirklich im Ministerium bleibt. Vielen Dank nochmal, Robert." Warrick kam nun an die Reihe:

"Rob Graham war der Mann, bei dem ich wirklich sehr viel über den waffenlosen Kampf lernte und der auch von seiner Größe her mit ebenbürtig war. Nicht viele Magier errei chen unsere Größe und unser Gewicht, ohne damit Probleme zu bekommen, und so war dies mein primäres Interessengebiet." Nun kam Neville:

"Das Apparationstraining, definitiv. Meine Gran ist nicht hier so kann ich auch folgendes Sagen: Connie, du warst die beste Lehrerin die ich je hatte und du kannst so viele Dinge auf so einfache und leichte Weise erklären. Vielen Dank." Luna war wieder einmal in ih rem Element:

"Mir gefiel die Arbeit mit der Technik des schnellen Abfeuerns von Zaubern am besten. Pep ist doppelt so groß wie ich, und obwohl ich mir bei ihm beinahe das Genick ausgeku gelt hätte um ihn anzuschauen, so habe ich sehr viel in seinem Unterricht gelernt. Vielen Dank." Sie schien diese Sätze absolut ernst zu meinen, und Mike Peplowski musste nun kichern, denn ihm gefiel das Verhalten von Luna. Nun kam Claudia:

"Nun, ich bin in der Gruppe diejenige, der die Geschichte am meisten Spaß macht, abge sehen vielleicht noch von Harry…so das ich die Vergangenheit und die Geschichten der Todesser regelrecht verschlungen habe, die Lucy Deakins mir gab. Wir haben leider in den USA keine solchen Leute, oder sie sind zumindest nicht wirklich bekannt. Es war wirklich faszinierend zu sehen, wie die Politik in anderen Ländern funktioniert. Vielen Dank." Nun kam Ron:

"Bei mir weiß ich nicht was am meisten hervor sticht, aber insgesamt beeindruckt mich die Atmosphäre des ganzen. Wir sind zum lernen hier und um mehr Erfahrungen zu sam meln, und mir war nie wirklich klar, wie wichtig dies ist, bis zu diesem Monat jedenfalls. Ich weiß, das ich insbesondere Harry dafür danken möchte, das er dies ermöglichte, und ich muss auch mittlerweile offen zugeben, das er absolut im Recht war, als er Dumbledo re vorwarf, nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen zu sein." Hier mussten nun alle am Tisch nicken. Hermine saß direkt neben ihm und meldete sich nun zu Wort:

Ich kann dem, was Ron sagte, nur zustimmen, denn jene aus Hogwarts in diesem Raum sind vermutlich diejenigen, die am gefährdetsten sind in unserer Schule, aber der Direktor ist leider viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als uns zu helfen. Statt dessen will er nur wissen wo wir sein werden, und anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, das wir in einem Haus un ter dem Fidelius wohnen würden, scheint es ihn eher zu irritieren. Ich persönlich möchte aber allen Lehrern danken, die sich für uns Zeit genommen haben, und uns ihre Erfahrun gen vermittelt haben. Vielen Dank." Ginny:

"Ich bin genauso wie Neville für das Apparationstraining sehr dankbar. Ich habe mich auch nicht darauf gefreut, das es mir Mum beibringen würde, und so kam es das Connie für mich das meiste tun konnte. Vielen Dank." Lee:

"Verteidigung war in Hogwarts nie meine Stärke, dank der miserablen Lehrer und ande rer Dinge, aber Sarah und Rob haben mir wirklich viel vermitteln können. Wenn der La den nun angegriffen würde, so kann ich ihn verteidigen, und das besser als vorher. Aller herzlichsten Dank dafür." Fred:

"Nun, da George, Lee und ich hier am offensten in der Öffentlichkeit stehen, dank dem Laden, möchte ich allen Lehrern hier für ihre Hilfe danken. Wie Travis schon sagte, ha ben wir von jedem von euch etwas gelernt, und ich für meinen Teil bin euch dafür sehr dankbar."

"Mein Bruder hat hier wie immer vollkommen Recht. Abgesehen von Flitwick und Har ry, war dies der beste Unterricht den wir je erhalten haben, abgesehen von wenigen Aus nahmen jedenfalls. Es hat wohl auch geholfen, das wir wirklich aufmerksam waren, aber ihr habt und dafür auch einen Grund gegeben, und das ist sicher keine leichte Aufgabe. Wir wissen noch nicht, was der nächste Sommer bringen wird, aber Travis, ich kann sa gen das wir dort sein werden, wenn du es erlaubst." Sophie fasste es nun für die Gruppe zusammen:

"Der beste Teil für mich war das Training unter Tonks und Robert Marr. Ich hätte nie ge dacht, was ein Unsäglicher alles tun muss, und ich bin jetzt fast gewillt, nach meinem Abschluss als ein solcher anzufangen. Tonks Besuche in der Winkelgasse und der Nock turnenallee waren auch sehr hilfreich, und es war wirklich faszinierend die Gassen einer anderen Kultur zu sehen und zu erleben. Vielen Dank nochmal, und zwar euch allen."

Die versammelten Lehrer lächelten nun alle, denn ihnen allen hatte diese Zeit sehr gefal len und mehr als nur einer von ihnen hatte Travis und Bones darauf angesprochen, das ganze nächstes Jahr zu wiederholen. Travis ging davon aus, das Ginny und Luna eben falls dabei sein würden, und er ging bereits mehr oder weniger im Geiste seine Pläne für ein derartiges Vorhaben durch. Er hatte es bis auf seiner Frau Rebecca bisher niemanden gesagt, aber Fakt war, das Harry ihn in jedem formellen Duell besiegt hatte, und es wurde bei jedem Duell immer schwieriger, da Harry immer mehr dazu überging, sich nicht zu rück zu halten. Bones hatte ihre Idee erwähnt, Harry als Duell-Instruktor für die Aruoren akademie einzustellen, und Rufus war durchaus gewillt, dem zuzustimmen…obwohl er auch deutlich machte, das viel von Harry's Duellkünsten auf seine überragenden Reflexe zurück zuführen war, etwas das man sich nur erarbeiten konnte und nur zum Teil zu ler nen war.

Die sieben sowie die Lehrer und Travis berichteten nun über einige ihrer interessantesten Erlebnisse aus dieser Zeit. Die Höhepunkte waren unter anderem, als Warrick die alte Frau in der Winkelgasse zu Tode erschreckte, denn sie hatte lauthals zu Fluchen begon nen, als er sie ungewollt angerempelt hatte. Sie hörte erst auf zu fluchen, als sie sah, welch großem Mann sie gegenüber stand, und war dann umgehend fort appariert. Harry's regelrechte Demontage von Tonks wurde auch sehr ausführlich berichtet, und der Meta morph nahm ihm diese Geschichte nicht wirklich übel. Sophie und Reiko hatten einen kurzen Rundgang durch die Mysteriumsabteilung machen dürfen, auch dank Robert Marr, und sie hatten die nächsten Tage über nur davon geredet, während Harry und der Rest der Ministeriumsgruppe höflich darauf verzichtet hatten. Einige Dinge sollten wohl besser nicht erwähnt werden.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachten sie mit einem Rundgang durch das Ministerium selbst, denn dieser Teil des Ministeriums war bisher, bis auf das Training und die Rund gänge durch die Mysteriumsabteilung außen vor gelassen würden. Es hatten allerdings Gerüchte über die Amerikaner verbreitet und es tauchten immer wieder Personen auf, die sie unbedingt treffen wollten. Es stellte sich heraus, das Harry in der Regierung seines Heimatlandes erstaunlich beliebt war, und das galt auch indirekt für seine Freunde, wobei die meisten bisher nur Ron und Ginny kannten, wobei aber jeder auch Luna's Vater und den Quibbler kannte, genauso wie die Longbottoms.

Das Mittagessen wurde als große Gruppe im Tropfenden Kessel eingenommen, wo Harry nun den Lehrern einige Geschenke gab, die von ihnen als Gruppe stammten…wobei Harry für die meisten bezahlt hatte, aber der Wille zählte hier. Unter den Geschenken be fanden sich unter anderem:

Jahreskarten für die Wimbourne Wasps, an die sie über deren Jägerin, Angelina Johnson gekommen waren. Travis war die einzigste Person die keine bekam, da seine Frau für die Harpies spielte, und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran, die nächste Zeit auf der Couch zu schlafen. Er würde später mögliche Tickets an Amelia weiter geben, die allerdings ein Fan der Tornados war.

Es folgte ein Großpaket von WWW, jeweils abgestimmt auf den Geschmack des jeweili gen Lehrers, wobei es größere Pakete für jene gab, die Kinder in Hogwarts hatten, wie zum Beispiel Lucy Deakins, Mike Peplowski, und Robert Marr. Filch würde vermutlich dadurch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.

Das letzte Paket war eine Idee der Zwillinge, obwohl Harry dafür bezahlt hatte: je ein Pa ket Snapple für jeden. Dieses war von einem Großhandel gekauft worden, denn auch WWW verkaufte es ab sofort. Fred und George versicherten ihren Lehrern, das die Fla schen absolut sicher waren, und obwohl sie recht vorsichtig waren, so akzeptierten sie diese doch ohne Bedenken.

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten sie sich von ihren Lehrern, und die Gruppe nahm nun den Zug nach Brighton, wo Neville's Familie eine kleine Party für ihn veranstaltete. Obwohl Neville heute offiziell Geburtstag hatte, war er einer der ersten, der vorschlug, die Feier mit der von Harry am nächsten Tag zusammen zu legen. Es war das erste mal, das einer von ihnen, abgesehen von Luna und Harry, überhaupt in Longbottom Manor war, und Harry bestand darauf das sie per Zug anreisten.

"Hey, ich habe die Zugfahrt letztes Jahr verpasst, und nächstes Jahr werde ich sie auch verpassen. Ich bin halt etwas nostalgisch." Keiner der Amerikaner war nebenbei je mit dem Zug gefahren, abgesehen vielleicht von Marie, die mit dem Zug auf Frankreich an gereist war, und so stimmten sie alle zu. Sie gingen noch ein wenig durch die Stadt, bevor Neville sie zu sich nach Hause führte.

Dort trafen sie viele Mitglieder der Familie Longbottom, und während sie sich auf das Essen vorbereiteten, musste Ron Neville's Onkel Algie unbedingt etwas fragen, das er sich schon über Jahre hinweg fragte:

"Haben sie Neville wirklich aus einem Fenster fallen lassen um zu sehen, ober Magie be saß?"

Jeder, der dies hörte musste nun kichern, und Algie grinste derart, das sie ahnten, das es wirklich so gewesen war.

"Nun, eigentlich wollte ich ihn nicht fallen lassen, aber er entglitt mir….." Seine Schwägerin, die wirklich beeindruckende Nora Longbottom, hörte dies allerdings.

"Ja, wir haben Neville in seiner Jugend immer wieder mit eine schleimigen Wesen ver wechselt, Algie. Aber egal, es bestätigte jedenfalls, das er magisch ist."

"Nun, ich hatte doch recht oder." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien „Nein, Definitiv nicht, du Idiot" sagen zu wollen, allerdings sagte sie es nicht laut. Algie war in gewissem Sinne das Hausoberhaupt, wobei derzeit nur vier Personen dort lebten, wenn man Neville ab zog…..aber es stand ohne Zweifel fest, wer das Sagen in Longbottom Manor hatte. Algie war außerdem der einzigste männliche Longbottom der sich in den ganzen Jahren mehr mit Neville beschäftigt hatte, und das war einer der Gründe, wieso er ihn aus dem Fenster hinaus gehalten hatte. Frank war sein Lieblingsneffe gewesen, und dieser Umstand hatte sich auch auf Frank's Sohn übertragen, denn Algie hatte selbst keine eigenen Kinder. Harry sprach ihn später nach dem Essen an.

"Wie geht es Neville's Eltern? Gibt es irgend eine Hoffnung auf Besserung?" Dies war ein Thema das er nur zögernd bei Neville ansprach, der nichts weiter sagte, als das er sie zweimal die Woche im Sommer und während der Ferien besuchte.

"Es gibt wirklich Hoffnung, Harry, danke das du fragst. Es gibt einen sich noch in der Er probung befindlichen Zaubertrank, den sie die letzten Monate über bei ihnen anwendeten. Die Schäden wurden zwar nicht rückgängig gemacht, aber sie stabilisieren sich. Die Un säglichen arbeiten derzeit daran, den Trank noch zu überarbeiten, der im übrigen Abatur Poelex heißt, so das die Schäden vielleicht sogar wieder rückgängig gemacht werden können. Es gibt zwar noch nichts konkretes, aber sie sind sehr optimistisch." Neville hat te dies nie erwähnt, aber wenn man später darüber nachdachte, erkannte Harry nun, das sein Freund nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen wirkte wie bei seinen früheren Besuchen…während des Schuljahres war es ihm regelmäßig erlaubt worden, sie zu besuchen.

"Das ist doch sehr gut, es wäre ein riesiger Erfolg für unsere Gemeinschaft, wenn es ih nen gelänge."

"Definitiv, und ich denke das ist der Grund wieso Neville sich derart auf Kräuterkunde konzentriert. Ich bin mir sicher, das er auch in Zaubertränke sehr gut wäre, wenn da nicht der Idiot namens Snape gewesen wäre. Harry, ich bin mir sicher, das Nora dies bereits einmal gesagt hat, aber ich möchte es noch einmal wiederholen: Vielen Dank das du dich so sehr in den letzten Jahren um Neville gekümmert hast. Das hat ihm sehr geholfen, und dank dir und Luna bemerkt er langsam, wie stark er als Magier ist." Harry hatte aller dings noch eine Sache die ihm Probleme bereitete:

"Ich wünschte nur das ich so etwas früher getan hätte."

"Du hast es trotzdem rechtzeitig getan, keine Sorge. Versuch ihn aber bitte die Sache mit dem Quibbler auszureden, denn das wird Nora schlicht zur Verzweiflung treiben, wenn sie es je heraus findet….etwas, das vielleicht sein Hintergedanke ist."

"Ihrer sicher auch." Algie kicherte nun leicht.

"Nun ja, manche Dinge sind es einfach nicht wert." Algie und Nora befanden sich defini tiv in keiner Beziehung, aber sie benahmen sich manchmal wie ein Ehepaar. Trotzdem nahm er diese Rolle jedesmal gerne an.

Mittwoch, 31. Juli 1997

10:00 Uhr

Trunkenstein, Nockturnengasse

Es war eine Art Feiertag und später am Abend würde es eine große Party für Harry und Neville geben, die beide endlich 17 Jahre alt wurden. Insbesondere Neville hatte sehr lan ge darauf gewartet, denn er durfte nun ohne Beschränkungen Magie anwenden, obwohl Rufus es ihm im letzten Monat indirekt erlaubt hatte. Harry und Neville würden später um 11 Uhr ihren Apparationstest ablegen, aber alles der Reihe nach. Harry und Drew be traten nun Trunkenstein, und waren erleichtert das niemand dort war. Dies war das erste Mal das Harry in diesem Laden war, denn Peter Tyson und die Zwillinge hatten bisher die Einkäufe erledigt.

Anthony Hook war ein großer Mann, etwa Ende 50 und hatte weißes Haar. Sein Laden hatte nur magische Koffer im Angebot, wobei die meisten von ihnen aus drei oder vier Abteilen bestanden, und keine Wohnbereiche oder ähnliches besaßen wie die von Harry. Die kleinen Koffer kosteten im Schnitt zwischen 40 und 60 Galleonen, und hatten Platz für das etwa fünf- bis sechsfache dessen was normale Koffer fassen konnten, und diese waren deutlich leichter als die normalen. Harry's eigener Koffer war das selbe Modell wie das von Alastor Moody, und jetzt war er hier um weitere zu kaufen. Drew begleitete Harry weil dieser nicht alleine gehen wollte und auch keine große Gruppe dort haben wollte, egal zu welcher Tageszeit. Und wenn es eine Person gab, die er im Falle eines Kampfes in seiner Nähe haben wollte, dann war es außer den Zwillingen Drew, und man wusste nie, was in dieser Gasse geschehen konnte. Die anderen arbeiteten entweder im Laden oder bereiteten die Dinge in The Hollow vor, naja, abgesehen von Neville, der ein morgendliches Frühstück mit seiner Großmutter einnahm…er würde einiges Geld erben, denn es gab einen Trustfund, den der Großvater seines Großvaters eingerichtet worden war, welcher der erste wirklich reiche Longbottom gewesen war.

"Ist jemand hier?" sagte Harry laut genug, und Hook erschien kurz darauf.

"Nun du bist entweder Harry Potter oder sein Zwilling." Drew musste nun doch kichern als er daran dachte, das es vielleicht einen zweiten Harry Potter irgendwo gab.

"Ich bin in der Tat Harry Potter, und dies ist mein Freund Drew, aber wir waren noch nie hier." Es stellte sich heraus, das Hook dieses immer wieder hörte.

"Natürlich nicht, aber du besitzt bereits mehrere meiner Waren. Deine Partner aus dem Scherzartikelladen waren das letzte mal im Frühling hier, und dein Anwalt im Sommer." Hook wusste sehr wohl, das sein Flohnetzwerk im Koffer illegal war, und er stellte gene rell sicher, wer seine Kunden waren, zu seiner und zur Sicherheit seiner Kunden jeden falls.

"In der Tat, und ich bin hier um noch einen zu kaufen, einen, der deutlich größer ist als die anderen beiden."

"Ich mache immer gerne Geschäfte. Wieviele möchtest du denn haben? Aber gehen wir erst sicherheitshalber in den hinteren Raum." Harry und Drew folgten ihm nun, wobei be sagter Raum eine Art Lagerraum darstellte. Der Laden erschien von Außen sehr klein, aber im Innern war er doch drastisch größer. Es war halt Magie im Spiel.

"Dieses mal benötige ich drei Stück." Hook lächelte nun, denn er machte bei jedem Mo dell egal welcher Art bis zu 300 Prozent Gewinn, und er verkaufte sehr selten drei Stück im Monat, erst recht nicht an einem Tag.

"Ich komme deiner Bestellung sehr gerne nach, aber vorher habe ich noch eine Frage…naja eher eine Art Sorge."

"Welche."

"Ich habe gelesen und gerüchteweise gehört, das du dich immer besser mit dem Minister verstehst. Obwohl ich den Nutzen daraus sehen kann, so möchte ich doch, das niemand etwas von den Besonderheiten des Koffers erfährt und zwar insbesondere das Ministeri um nicht." Harry konnte es ihm in keinster Weise verübeln.

"Nun, ich hab es ihm definitiv nicht gesagt, aber denkst du wirklich, das sie es nicht be reits ahnen?"

"Ich wäre vermutlich schon in Azkaban wenn dem so wäre, denn jedes Flohnetzwerk im Koffer das ich verkaufe, verstößt gegen unzählige Gesetze des Ministeriums. Ich würde schätzen das es gut ein viertel aller diesbezüglichen Gesetze sind." Rufus hatte Harry ein entsprechendes Merkblatt für diesen rechtlichen Bereich gegeben und Harry plante durchaus, sich genauer mit den Gesetzen zu befassen, die er hier brach.

"Dies wird definitiv unter uns bleiben, nach und meinen Freunden, aber sie sind klug ge nug sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit darüber zu unterhalten. Es hat mir im letzten Jahr mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und ich werde sicher nicht dafür sorgen, das sie Pro bleme bekommen." Hook musste nun doch zufrieden Lächeln.

"Sehr gut, das höre ich gerne. Drei Koffer werden dich gut 5000 Galleonen kosten, und ich kann sie dir direkt in wenigen Minuten übergeben."

"Das wäre ideal." Er nahm nun ein Stück Papier heraus, das sich als Scheck von Grin gotts herausstellte auf dem 5500 Galleonen eingetragen waren, da er den genauen Preis nicht gekannt hatte, und Dobby konnte er zu der Zeit nicht fragen.

"Für die überschüssigen 500 Galleonen hätte ich gerne so viele Koffer mit vier Fächern wie es möglich ist." Hook dachte nun kurz nach denn er wollte diesen besonderen Kun den definitiv zufrieden stellen.

"Dafür könnte ich dir 10 Stück geben, denn sie sind nun einmal ein sehr guter Kunde, Mr. Potter."

"Nennen sie mich bitte Harry, und ich kann nur bestätigen, das ich nicht das letzte Mal hier einkaufen war." Hook ging die Geldsummen bereits im Kopf durch, während er die Koffer holte, und musste nun gut gelaunt vor sich hin pfeifen. Harry und Drew sahen sich kurz an und dachten bei sich, das Geld wirklich die Welt regieren konnte.

Einer der drei besonderen Koffer würde in Godric's Hollow verbleiben, so das Die Zwil linge, Angelina und Alicia nicht jeden Tag per Portschlüssel zur Arbeit reisen mussten. Ein weiterer Koffer war für die Professoren Aylesworth gedacht, die noch immer daran verzweifelten, das Harry dafür bezahlen würde. Der letzte Koffer würde als Reserve die nen, da Warrick es noch vermeiden wollte, einen in seinem zu Hause in Indianapolis zu platzieren. Er schien der Meinung zu sein, das es sonst viele unnötige Besuche seiner El tern geben könnte, und obwohl er sie wirklich liebte, so lag ihm keinesfalls daran, täglich mit ihnen zusammen sein zu müssen. Es würde noch komplizierter werden da seine jün geren Cousins im September die Schule besuchen würden. Gleiches galt im Übrigen für Jonas, allerdings war hier die Ausnahme, das er es zulassen würde, sollte sein Vater dar um bitten, Michael und Barbara Steele waren allerdings Leute, die nicht so oft verreisten. Harry war fast geneigt, den Reservekoffer in das Zimmer von Sophie zu stellen, denn bei de verbrachten so oder so die meiste Zeit im Koffer, und so würde es zu keinen mögli chen Problemen kommen. Das würde er sich noch ernsthaft überlegen.

Hook hatte die Bestellung binnen fünf Minuten fertig, und da weder Harry noch Drew eine Erklärung der Besonderheiten benötigten, wobei auch die einfacheren Koffer über das Fingerabdruck-System verfügten, waren beide bald darauf wieder aus dem Laden verschwunden. Sie würden nun zum Laden zurück gehen, wo sich Neville mit Harry tref fen würde, so das beide über das Flohnetzwerk zum Ministerium reisen konnten, um ih ren Apparationstest abzulegen.

"Da du mich begleitest hast, kannst du dir als erster einen der Koffer mit vier Fächern aussuchen."

"Super, vielen Dank. Aber eine Frage: du hast 10 Stück gekauft, und wir sind mehr als 10 Personen, deshalb frage ich mich…" Harry hatte sich das Problem ebenfalls durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

"Nun, Warrick hat seine Sachen mehr oder weniger zu meinen Dingen in meinen großen Koffer getan, und Sophie und Reiko können sich auch einen teilen, denn selbst die beiden haben nicht so viele Dinge, jedenfalls behaupten sie das. Das ist schon einmal einer, dann kommen noch Jonas, du, Claudia, Marie. Das sind dann fünf, und dann kommen die an deren aus Hogwarts mit fünf weiteren. Die Erwachsenen, und den Begriff benutze ich sehr selten, brauchen sie nicht, denn sie müssen sich wegen Dumbledore keine Sorgen machen."

"Und wir ebenfalls nicht, und unterbindet die Sache mit dem Eid nicht gewisse Aktivitä ten?" Die niedergeschriebenen Eide waren recht Wage gehalten, und Harry war fast ge willt gewesen darüber mit Rufus zu diskutieren.

"Nein, es ging in der Regel um Strafarbeiten und sonstige bedenkliche Dinge. Laut den Gesetzen von Hogwarts gibt es nichts, das die Nutzung des Pink-Zaubers untersagt, wes halb ich mich darauf freue, sehen zu können, wie Dumbledore die Farbe verändert. Ich habe ihn im Übrigen Hermine bei gebracht, so das sie ihn verwenden können. Selbst sie hofft mittlerweile, das der alte Mann irgend etwas dummes versucht."

"Wenn wir nur dort sein könnten um es zu sehen."

"Wenn wir es wünschen kriegen wir sicher eine Erinnerung von jemanden von ihnen. Ich habe immerhin fünf Personen ernährt, so das sie mir einen Gefallen schulden." Dies war durchaus eine Untertreibung und Drew sagte dies auch.

"Ein paar? Ron hat wieviele Liter Dr. Pepper getrunken?" Beide lachten nun, während sie die defacto-Übergangslinie zwischen der Winkelgasse und der Nockturnengasse über schritten.

"Wir hätten es in Fässern kaufen sollen. Ich weiß aber nun wenigstens, was ich ihm den Rest seines Lebens lang als Geschenk geben kann."

"Wieviele Tage würde er wohl zu Hause überstehen?" Mit zu Hause waren, so dachte Harry, die Staaten gemeint.

"Bleiben wir zuerst bei Stunden. Wenn es ihm gelingt in eine der Gassen zu gelangen, würde er sie vermutlich nie verlassen, denn das Muggel Milwaukee würde ihn zu Tode erschrecken." Beide lachten nun aber Drew hatte noch eine ernstere Frage.

"Weißt du noch das kleine Abenteuer an meinem Geburtstag?" In der Tat.

"Der Tag an dem wir den „Vier-Zähnigen Gimmerslammer" fanden? Wie kann ich den je vergessen."

"Schon alleine der Name bleibt definitiv hängen. Was ich mich frage ist allerdings, du sagtest, das du nicht wüsstest, ob du nächstes Jahr hier noch willkommen wärst, solltest du wieder hier leben. Was denkst du jetzt, nach knapp einem Monat?" Dies war die Art, wieso Harry Drew so mochte, und seine Antwort war auch ausführlicher als sie es viel leicht, abgesehen von Sophie, anderen Freunden gegenüber wäre.

"Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, das ich damals untertrieben habe, aber ich irrte mich…nun ja, nicht ganz, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich ahnte, wie es hier war, und wie sehr Dumble dore an Ansehen hier verloren hatte. Rufus und Travis haben hier sehr geholfen, und das ihr alle hier wart definitiv auch, und ich meine nicht nur im Haus, sondern in meinem Le ben hier. Das ist auch einer der wichtigsten Gründe wieso ich mittlerweile durchaus ge neigt bin, die Sache mit der Muggeluniversität ernsthaft zu betreiben. Ich hatte damals in Little Whining keinerlei Freunde, denn die anderen Kinder hatten angst davor, Dudley zu verärgern, und in Hogwarts waren es in der Regel nur Ron und Hermine….aber jetzt? Mir gefällt die Zusammensetzung der Gruppe, und jeder von uns bringt eine andere wich tige Eigenschaft mit in die Gruppe ein…was ich damit sagen möchte ist, Drew, das jede Herausforderung zu meistern ist, solange deine Freunde hinter dir stehen."

"Ich weiß was du meinst, und es war anfangs sehr verwirrend für mich, das ich auf ein mal Teil einer so großen Gruppe war."

"Deshalb habe ich dich ja mit in die Gruppe geholt, damit ich nicht der einzigste bin der sich erst daran gewöhnen musste." Drew musste nun leicht Lächeln.

"Ich wusste doch, das da etwas war."

"Du weißt, was du meinst."

"In der Tat, keine Sorge. Eine Rückkehr hier her ist nach dem College im Rahmen des möglichen?"

"Durchaus, aber wer weiß, was ich dann darüber denken werde. Quidditch werde ich al lerdings wohl in den Staaten spielen, denn das Geld, das Rufus Dumbledore abnahm hat das definitiv sicher gestellt. Ich frage mich, ob das genau sein Plan?" Es war durchaus im Rahmen des möglichen, aber Drew selbst dachte, das Rufus Harry lieber in seiner Nähe hätte, vorausgesetzt, das er die kommende Wahl gewann. Eine Idee, die Harry derzeit im Kopf herum ging war, mit dem Team, für das er in Amerika spielen würde, auszuhan deln, das sie auch Ron verpflichteten. Vorausgesetzt jedenfalls, das Ron sich in der kom menden Saison deutlich verbesserte, und das würde er genau beobachten. Er war mittler weile durchaus gewillt, sich auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu schleichen um ein paar der Spiele zu sehen.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie den Laden und zeigten Fred und George ihre Einkäufe, welche mehr als nur erfreut darüber waren, das ihnen so der Portschlüssel-Weg zur Arbeit erspart blieb. Portschlüssel waren hin und wieder recht witzig, aber zweimal am Tag machte je der Person zu schaffen. Neville kam wenige Augenblicke später ebenfalls an und beide reisten direkt zum Ministerium weiter, wobei Neville's Großmutter scheinbar der Mei nung gewesen war, das sie ihn nicht noch nervöser machen wollte als nötig, indem sie ihn begleitete. Harry war darüber durchaus froh, denn Nora Longbottom war eine durchaus beeindruckende Persönlichkeit.

Der Test selbst verlief ohne Probleme, und beide bestanden ihn ohne Probleme. Ginny und Luna kamen bald darauf ebenfalls hinzu, um ihre Test abzulegen, und die Jungen warteten im Eingangsbereich darauf, das die beiden ihre Tests ablegten.

"Also, Neville, ist Luna…"

"Ist sie immer so leicht abgehoben?" Neville klang nun so als würde er dies öfters gefragt und dies traf im übrigen auch zu.

"Nun, ich hätte es vielleicht anders ausgedrückt….aber genau dieses leicht „abgehobe ne" Verhalten mag ich an ihr, so das es keine Beleidigung sein sollte." Hätte das jemand anderes gesagt, hätte Neville es vermutlich nicht geglaubt, aber Luna zeigte im immer die Briefe die sie von Harry bekam, und beide waren darin einer Meinung. Wenn es über haupt etwas zu den Briefen von Harry zu sagen gab dann war es, das es sie fast noch zu bestätigen schien.

"Nun ja, sie ist fast die gesamte Zeit so, aber sie kann durchaus sehr ernst sein, wenn es die Situation absolut erfordert." Luna hatte sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung und im Ge richtsverfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy sehr gut geschlagen.

"Werdet ihr beiden für den Quibbler arbeiten?" Die Frage war eher als Scherz gedacht, denn er hatte Algie Longbottom in der Beziehung nicht wirklich ernst genommen, von daher überraschte ihn die Antwort von Neville nun doch.

"Anfangs vielleicht. Es gibt eine Art Lehrstelle für Kräuterkunde die ich eventuell be kommen könnte, am Hancock Institute…..aber es gibt auch wesentlich schlimmere Beru fe als der Journalismus. Mein Schulgeld, über das ich derzeit verfüge, wird aber auch da für sorgen, das ich mich nicht darum sorgen muss, womit ich mein Geld verdiene." Da Harry nicht gewillt war, Rufus danach zu fragen, wieviel Geld er genau Dumbledore ab genommen hatte, wollte er Neville nicht fragen, wieviel er bekommen hatte…nicht das Neville es ihm nicht sagen würde, denn er sah durchaus die neugierigen Blicke seines Freundes.

"Ich finde es wirklich gut, das du nicht nach der Summe fragst, aber es sind gut 350,000 Galleonen. Ich habe kein Problem damit es dir zu erzählen, denn du hast mich immerhin gut einen Monat lang versorgt." Harry sah nun doch schuldbewusst drein.

"Nun, darum ging es nicht, denn ich habe es wirklich gerne getan."

"Und nebenbei, alleine der Pink-Zauber war es mir schon wert, den du mir gezeigt hast."

"Nun, wenn du es so siehst. Neville Longbottom, Stellvertretener Herausgeber des Quib bler. Mir gefällt der Titel irgendwie."

"Er klingt wirklich gut finde ich. Und was ist mit dir?" Bitte?

"Nun, der Journalismus ist nicht wirklich mein Ding."

"Nein, ich meinte die Zeit nach Quidditch und der Universität."

"Das ist noch lange hin, mein Lieber. Scheinbar ist die amerikanische Liga so ausgelegt, das ich bis zu 20 Jahre dort spielen kann und viel Geld verdienen kann."

"Du würdest wirklich so lange dich zurück halten?"

"Rufus und Travis gehen beide davon aus, das dies nicht möglich sein wird, aber warten wir einmal ab. Es ist klar, das wir uns um Voldemort kümmern müssen, aber das dürfte sich nächsten Sommer erledigt haben."

"Wieso dann? Wieso nicht jetzt? Das ist es was ich nicht verstehe, wieso verfolgt dich Voldemort nicht einfach und tötet dich hier und jetzt?" Harry hatte hier eine interessante Theorie für:

"Er wartet bis ich die Schule beendet habe, so lautet jedenfalls meine derzeitige Theorie. Er ist selbstsicher genug zu glauben, das er mich besiegen kann, aber er will nicht, das es später heißt, er hätte einen kleinen unerfahrenen Jugendlichen getötet. Es ist sein dummer Stolz, der die Dinge derzeit für ihn diktiert, und genau das ist sein Untergang." Dies war eine Theorie die Harry aufgestellt hatte, und Travis hatte mehr als 10 Minuten lang ver sucht darin Irrtümer zu finden, etwas, das ihm aber nicht gelungen war.

"Das macht wiederum Sinn, aber ich bezweifele, das er Dumm genug ist Great Lakes di rekt anzugreifen, vorausgesetzt er könnte es überhaupt finden."

"Ja, dieses Mal ist der Schutz wirklich gut. Ach ja, Neville?"

"Ja?"

"Vier Millionen Galleonen." Neville schluckte nun, denn die Spekulationen unter den Ministeriumsjugendlichen hatten bei knapp einer Million Galleonen gelegen, aber nur Ron war auch nur annähernd an die Summe heran gekommen, und das auch nur, weil er wusste, das Rufus und Harry Dumbledore gleichermaßen hassten. Ron hatte also durch aus seine klugen Momente.

Die beiden Jugendlichen unterhielten sich noch über manche anderen unwichtigen Dinge, bis dann Ginny und Luna fertig waren, wobei beide ihre Tests sogar mit deutlich besseren Ergebnissen bestanden hatten, als es bei Harry oder Neville der Fall war. Anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam zu WWW zurück, denn noch hatten sie keine wirkliche Selbstsi cherheit beim Apparieren, aber sie würden später trainiere, sobald sie am nächsten Tag zur Schule oder nach Hause zurück gekehrt waren. Remus wartete in WWW auf sie, wo bei er sich gemütlich mit Lee unterhielt.

"Was ist los, Remus? Die Dinge beginnen doch erst in gut fünf Stunden in The Hollow." Remus war jemand, der nicht gerne um den virtuellen Heißen Brei herum redete und kam direkt zum Problem.

"Wir haben heute Morgen über die Schulsprecher abgestimmt." Er lächelte nicht und die vier Jugendlichen wussten, das die Resultate nicht gut waren. Harry seufzte, und fragte nun als erstes nach Hermine:

"Hannah Abbot oder Padma Patil?"

"Weder noch, es wird Lisa Turpin." Ginny, so kompliziert ihre Freundschaft zu Hermine auch teilweise war, wurde nun doch wütend.

"Sie ist nicht einmal Präfektin!"

"Das weiß ich, Ginny, und die Abstimmung war auch sehr knapp, wobei ich nicht weiß wer für wen stimmte…..allerdings habe ich geschlossen für Hermine gestimmt. Hannah und Padma waren keine ernsthaften Kandidatinnen, und Pansy Parkinson wurde gar nicht nominiert." Um für den Posten nominiert zu werden, und das galt auch für den des Prä fekten, musste der Schüler oder die Schülerin von zwei Lehrern einstimmig nominiert werden. Dumbledore war auch stimmberechtigt, und obwohl Filch keine Stimme hatte, so wurde er doch an der Debatte über die Diskussionen beteiligt, genauso wie Madam Hooch.

"Wie oft ist das vorgekommen? Ein Schulsprecher oder eine Schulsprecherin die kein Präfekt war?"

"Laut Professor Sinistra kam es seit James schon einmal vor, denn er wurde mir vorgezo gen, und Kandidaten, die keine Präfekten sind werden jedes Jahr mit einbezogen.. Lisa ist die Klassenbeste, und ich denke das sie nur ein einzigstes Mal eine Strafarbeit in den letz ten sechs Jahren bekam, und sie ist sehr beliebt. Flitwick hat sie vor dem Ende des Schul jahres zu dem Thema befragt und sie schien durchaus interessiert. Dumbledore sagte während der Unterhaltung selbst nichts dazu, aber da die meisten Lehrer meiner Gruppe für Hermine stimmten gehe ich davon aus, das er sich für Lisa entschied. Es hätte für ihn sicher kein Problem bedeutet, die Dinge im Voraus zu planen, und die Loyalisten seiner Seite waren so oder so in der Mehrheit." Harry hoffte im Übrigen, das Hermine bereits darüber nachgedacht hatte, und ihr das Training wichtiger war als dieser Posten. Neville unterbrach nun Harry's Gedanken.

"Und wer wurde Schulsprecher?" Es war klar erkennbar, das es nicht Ron war.

"Ernie MacMillan gewann bereits in der ersten Runde. Wir haben erst als zweites über den Schulsprecher abgestimmt, und hier zogen sie es vor, das beide nicht dem selben Haus angehörten, so das Anthony Goldstein nur dann ernannt worden wäre, wenn es kei ne anderen ernstzunehmenden Kandidaten gegeben hätte. Er hätte vermutlich auch dann gewonnen, wenn Hermine oder jemand anderes Schulsprecherin geworden wäre. Ron war ebenfalls im Gespräch, aber es waren alle der Ansicht das er genügend eigene Pro bleme habe aber sehr wohl wurde angemerkt, das seine Noten sich gravierend verbessert haben. Wenn dies ein Jahr früher der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre er eine durchaus ernstzu nehmende Alternative gewesen, aber so gewann am Ende Ernie. Ich habe zwar für Ron gestimmt, aber ich muss zustimmen, das er es so einfacher haben wird. Außerdem würde es seine Beziehung zu Hermine komplizieren, sollte er den Posten bekommen." Oh ja, und dieser Grund war Harry bisher noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

"Eure Abstimmungen sind hier streng geheim Remus, wir werden es niemanden außer halb der Gruppe sagen."

"Dafür bin ich dir dankbar, Neville, und damit habe ich auch gerechnet. Ich möchte es ih nen nur persönlich sagen, so das sie es nicht nur durch einen Brief erfahren."

"Du möchtest es ihnen jetzt sagen?"

"Das wäre mir am liebsten, obwohl ich nicht lange bleiben kann, ich muss noch einiges an Papierkram erledigen." Es schien niemanden zu stören, das Remus derzeit als eine Art Bote für Dumbledore agierte, wobei der Direktor mit Sicherheit wusste, das so etwas wie jetzt geschehen würde….und das wusste er durchaus, und so erfuhren Ron und Hermi ne die Ergebnisse bereits vor der Vergabe der OWL-Resultate wie sonst viele der anderen Schüler. Ginny hatte ebenfalls kein Verlangen danach, Schulsprecherin zu werden, aber es enttäuschte sie doch irgendwie, das sie so keine Chance dazu bekommen würde. Ironi scherweise befand sich Luna in der selben Situation wie Lisa Turpin, denn sie war die Klassenbeste und war eine Präfektin….aber Luna als Schulsprecherin war doch sehr weit her geholt.

"Dann last uns gehen."

Die Fünf reisten nun per Portschlüssel nach The Hollow, und das für vier der Gruppe zum letzten Mal in diesem Sommer. Remus brachte Ron und Hermine die Neuigkeiten sehr schonend bei, und war doch überrascht darüber zu erfahren, das beide mit einem der artigen Ergebnis gerechnet hatten. Hermine's Reaktion war zusammen gefasst:

"Wir wussten, das dies geschehen konnte, als wir fünf uns mit ihm damals trafen, insbe sondere als er uns nach unseren Plänen für den Sommer fragte. Ich hatte mich damals ge nauso wie Ron noch nicht entschieden, aber ich wusste bereits, das der Verlust eines Pos tens als Schulsprecherin bei Annahme von Harry's Angebot durchaus im Raum stand. Aber ich habe mich ohne lange zu überlegen für Harry entschieden." Das war eine sehr bedeutsame Aussage von ihr, denn Hermine's Großer Traum war es vermutlich gewesen, Schulsprecherin zu werden und das seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ron's Reaktion war fast die selbe, wenn er es auch anders ausdrückte:

"Ich wusste schon zuvor, das ich nur eine theoretische Chance haben würde, aber all das was ich hier gelernt habe, war es mir absolut wert. Ernie wird seine Sache sehr gut ma chen, und ich beneide ihn auch nicht darum, denn er war ebenfalls von Anfang an Teil der DA. Es ist immer noch besser das er Schulsprecher wird als das es Theo Nott wird." Wobei Ron und Nott überraschenderweise relativ gut mit einander klar kamen. Dies lag aber auch daran, das Voldemort Theo und den anderen befohlen hatte, die Mysteriums gruppe vollständig in Ruhe zu lassen. Im geheimen hatte Theo im Übrigen Ron als mög lichen Überläufer eingestuft und versuchte nun, sich bei Ron in ein besseres Licht zu rücken. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg, aber wer weiß was die kommenden Monate brin gen würden.

Erleichtert darüber das sie es so gut aufzunehmen schienen, ging Remus bald darauf wie der um den Papierkram zu erledigen der nötig war, sofern dies wirklich der Fall war. Die Party fand fast ausschließlich außerhalb statt, denn sowohl Harry als auch Neville hatte die Hochzeit im Garten sehr gut gefallen. Luna hatte im übrigen die anderen überreden können, die Kerzen als primäre Lichtquelle zu nutzen, was zur Folge hatte, das sie zwei Kaufhäuser praktisch ihres gesamten Vorrats an Kerzen beraubt hatten, wobei diese erst nach Beginn der Party entzündet wurden.

Die Gästeliste bestand zu meist aus den Leuten aus Hogwarts, sowohl jene die direkt in The Hollow wohnten und jene, die hier übernachteten, einmal abgesehen von Dean war noch nicht wieder zurück, denn er war noch in Singapur, aber Seamus, Parvati, und La vender waren anwesend, genauso wie der Rest der Mitglieder der Illegalen DA, abgese hen von Draco, und dazu gehörten auch die Creevey-Brüder sowie Katie Bell, die nach ihrem Schulabschluss ebenfalls in der ersten Runde von Puddlemere United übernommen wurde, wo schon Oliver Wood spielte, der sie begleitet hatte. Wobei unklar war ob die beiden ein Paar waren oder einfach nur als ehemalige Teammitglieder, allerdings waren auch beide eingeladen worden. Aus Hogwarts war sonst niemand anwesend, denn sie wa ren der Ansicht, das die amerikanischen Jugendlichen nicht zu vielen Fremden an diesem letzten Abend hier ausgesetzt werden sollten. Die Lehrer waren auch nicht eingeladen, abgesehen von Tonks und Travis, da sie der Meinung waren, das es nicht nötig war, das mehr Leute als nötig erfuhren, was im letzten Monat geschehen war. Es hatte bereits ge nügend Gerüchte gegeben, aber wie Travis Harry und den anderen Lehrern erklärte, soll ten diese nicht unnötig gefördert werden…Harry war im übrigen mehr als nur bereit gewesen, die Gerüchte zu ignorieren und die Lehrer einzuladen, aber er ging auf die Bitte von Travis ein. Es stellte sich heraus, das die „Weird Sisters" an diesem Abend ein Kon zert in Rom gaben, so das nur Bill und Fleur sie an diesem Abend hören konnten.

Seamus und die anderen trafen gegen 17 Uhr ein, wobei Lee sie zuvor im Laden versam melt hatte. Sie waren von The Hollow sehr erstaunt, und hatten scheinbar keinerlei Pro bleme mit den Amerikanern. Obwohl es nicht wirklich überraschend war. Harry selbst dachte das sie sich vermutlich einfach dachten: „Oh, das sind also die Leute für die du uns verlassen hast?" Aber so war es nicht, denn sie schienen sich einfach so sehr gut zu verstehen. Sophie und Parvati, deren Freund im Übrigen der abwesende Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw war, unterhielten sich scheinbar lachend über ihre ersten Dates mit Harry.

"Wenn wir die Geschichte für Harry neu schreiben, werden wir wirklich berühmt sein." Parvati schien zuerst etwas panisch.

"Oh Merlin nein, dann werden sie auch erfahren, wie schlecht er tanzen kann." Harry hat te dies sehr genau gehört.

"Das habe ich gehört!" Sophie ging nun den Gedanken weiter.

"Jetzt können wir es wohl „durchaus fähig" bezeichnen."

"Er war einfach nur nervös, vor Cho zu tanzen."

Oh, Cho war nicht dort, aber das lag mehr daran, das Ginny Michael Corner nicht dort haben wollte. Harry war der Meinung, das es seiner ersten „Freundin" eigentlich gut ge tan hätte, ihn mit Sophie zu sehen, aber am Ende gab er Ginny nach. Das einzigste Mit glied aus Ravenclaw war hier nur Luna, und es war vermutlich auch gut so, das Lisa Tur pin nicht hier war, denn sonst hätte Hermine sich vermutlich nicht zurückhalten können…..nicht das es Lisa's Fehler war. Ernie MacMillan und seine Freunde aus Hufflepuff waren ebenfalls nicht hier, aber das lag eher daran, das die Liste irgendwie hatte gekürzt werden musste.

Warrick und Ron begannen umgehend damit, Oliver und Katie mit Fragen über die Ar beit im professionellen Quidditch zu bombardieren. Warrick hatte, nachdem er gehört hatte, wieviel Harry in einem Jahr verdienen konnte, und Ron im Übrigen jetzt in dem einen Monat, zugeben müssen, das er jetzt doch ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, professio nell Quiddich zu spielen. Er hatte auch mitbekommen wie John Geyser einen Vertrag über gut 135000 Galleonen im Jahr in Malaysia unterschrieben hatte, und Warrick ging nicht davon aus, das sein ehemaliger Mannschaftskapitän so viel besser war als er selbst. Von der Größe her konnte er problemlos als Beater spielen, und er hatte sehr viel Erfah rung. Deshalb hörte er sehr genau zu, als Ron Wood die Fragen stellte.

Oliver kannte Ron zwar kaum, und wusste nur, das er Harry's bester Freund in seinen drei gemeinsamen Schuljahren war, aber der junge Mann spielte nun auf seiner Position….und er hatte den Quidditchpokal öfter gewonnen als er selbst, wobei gesagt werden musste, das Oliver's Chancen mindestens zwei mal durch Dumbledore's Machen schaften zunichte gemacht worden waren….Machenschaften von denen Harry Oliver definitiv an diesem Abend noch berichten würde. So kam es, das er Ron's Fragen so gut wie möglich beantwortete, und Ron gelang es auch, ihn zu überreden, in den Fuchsbau begleiten und einige Tips zu geben, nachdem Ron an seinen Gryffindor-Stolz appelliert hatte.

"Aber wir haben den Pokal jetzt drei mal hinter einander gewonnen Oliver, wir wollen diese Serie doch noch um ein Jahr verlängern, oder?" Nun, Ron würde der einzigste aus dem siebten Schuljahr im Team sein, falls Dean nicht doch an der Auswahl teilnehmen würde, und damit würde es mindestens sechs Neulinge im Team geben. Ginny für ihren Teil hatte bereits ihre Pläne getroffen, denn ihr war es gelungen, Charlie dazu zu überre den, am nächsten Morgen auf dem Feld der Weasley's zu erscheinen um sie zu trainieren. Sie hatte zwar nicht das Talent als Sucherin wie es Charlie oder Harry besessen hatten, aber ihre Instinkte waren nahe daran, und sie hatte immerhin im Vergleich zu Harry fünf von seinen acht Spielen als Sucherin gespielt, so das sie auch in Sachen Erfahrung nicht weit zurück lag, obwohl sie sehr spät eingestiegen war.

Alle Gäste waren der Bitte um keine Geschenke gefolgt, abgesehen von Sophie und Luna. Luna hatte Neville mehrere Poster über Star Wars und James Bond besorgt, insge samt ein gutes Dutzend, die er in seinem Schlafsaal und zu Hause aufhängen würde. Bill war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe gewesen, da einer seiner Freunde ebenfalls ein großer Filmfan war, und besagter Freund, Roger Cross, war mit Luna zu den Besorgungen unter wegs gewesen. Neville freute sich sehr darüber, denn er spielte bereits mit dem Gedan ken, sich eine eigene Wohnung in Muggel-London zu suchen, sobald er mit der Schule fertig war, so das dort die Elektronik funktionieren würde und er auf die Weise in Ruhe selbst Filme sehen konnte. Dieses sagte er zu jedem, der ihm auch nur ansatzweise zuhör te. Luna hatte dies bereits gehört, und rollte nur mit den Augen, während sie etwas mur melte das wie „Ein Monster erschaffen" klang.

Sophie, die wusste wie sinnlos es war, irgend etwas für Harry zu kaufen, hatte ein beson deres Bild bei Winky in Auftrag gegeben, die nur zu gerne bereit war, in ihrer Freizeit daran zu arbeiten….sie hatte derzeit relativ wenig Freizeit, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den letzten Monaten, aber sie brauchte trotzdem nur knapp 6 Stunden dafür, so das es problemlos trocknen konnte. Sie brachte es nun nach draußen und nahm dort, da es nicht regnete, das Tuch ab so dass das Geburtstagskind das Bild sehen konnte.

Es war ein Bild von Lily, James, und Harry. Lily und James waren von Winky soweit ge altert worden, das sie aussahen, als wenn sie etwa 35 Jahre alt wären, also in dem Alter in dem sie sich heute befänden. Harry sah so wie heute aus, mit wirrem Haar, der Brille und allem anderen. Winky enthüllte es kurz bevor Dobby den Kuchen hinaus brachte.

Winky war sehr talentiert, denn Remus, der aus der Gruppe Lily und James am besten ge kannt hatte, fiel prompt in Ohnmacht, und es dauerte sehr lange um ihn wieder aufzuwe cken. Travis gelang dies am Ende, aber selbst er war doch merklich geschockt, genauso wie seine Frau Rebecca, die als einzigste von den Anwesenden je von Lily unterrichtet worden war. Sie stellten Remus wieder auf die Füße und Travis murmelte leise:

"Sehen wir wirklich so alt aus, Remus?" Dies holte Remus wieder in die Wirklichkeit, denn er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, das er genauso alt war wie seine alten Freun de….oder lag es nur daran, das er als einzigster noch lebte?

"Viel älter, Travis, denn wir haben in den letzten gut 15 Jahren sehr viel erlebt." Travis lächelte nun, denn er sah immer älter aus, als er es eigentlich war.

"Ich brauche definitiv einige Hauselfen wie Dobby und Winky."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst." Remus hatte sich mehr als einmal selbst fast vor das Schien bein getreten, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte die beiden einzustellen, denn sie hätten vermutlich sogar noch weniger an Gehalt verlangt als es ihnen Harry und die Zwillinge zahlten.

Harry war einfach nur sprachlos, weshalb einfach vor das mittelgroße Bild trat und es mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Wow." War das einzigste was er immer wieder sagte, während sich mehrere Weasley's flüsternd mit Seamus und den anderen unterhielten und erklärten, wer diese Personen dort waren. Sophie sah sofort das es ihm gefiel, und trat deshalb neben ihn und nahm sei ne Hand….er stand im Übrigen sehr nahe davor.

"Harry?"

"Es ist unglaublich."

"Ich hoffte sehr das es etwas ist, das du magst. Ich hatte die Idee, als ich dein Photoalbum durchblätterte."

Er reagierte indem er sie ganz fest umarmte.

"Vielen Dank, das ist das absolut perfekte Geschenk."

"Ich freue mich das du es so siehst."

"Es ist noch schöner als das Comic-Set." Das hatte er ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag im März geschenkt. Sie kicherte nun.

"Das Geschenk hat mir sehr gefallen, vergiss das nicht, mein Lieber."

"Und ich liebe dich einfach von ganzem Herzen, Sophie. Ich bin einfach nur unendlich dankbar, das ich nach Amerika kam."

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Harry, und ich liebe dich ebenfalls."

Es war ein wunderschöner Moment, und jeder der ihn sah wusste, das die beiden einfach nur ideal zu einander passten. Selbst Ginny, die anders als Harry eine Beziehung mehr Erfahrung hatte, musste zugeben, das sie nie an ein derartiges Geschenk gedacht hätte. Claudia und Reiko dachten beide daran, wie lang der Weg für ihre Freundin bis hier hin gewesen war. Übermorgen vor gut einem Jahr war der Jahrestag, an dem sie Harry zum ersten mal trafen, und an dem ihre Freundschaft begann, trotz aller Probleme die es gege ben hatte, und die positiven und negativen Seiten waren teilweise gleichzeitig zu Tage getreten. Beide hatten mehr als einmal darüber gesprochen, und obwohl sie noch immer sehr genau auf Sophie achteten, wussten beide doch sehr genau, das Harry sich als das beste erwiesen hatte, was ihr je passieren konnte…nun ja, abgesehen davon das sie eine Hexe war, aber das zählte aus ihrer Sicht nicht.

Winky wurde schon fast als eine der besten Künstlerinnen des 20. Jahrhunderts gefeiert, und nachdem sie derart von Harry gelobt worden war, floh sie regelrecht in die Küche und weigerte sich, diese für den Rest des Abends zu verlassen. Oh, sie war durchaus zu frieden darüber, das ihr Bild so gut angekommen war, aber sie mochte es einfach nicht, länger als wenige Augenblicke im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen. So kam es, das Dobby sie ersetzen musste, und das war auch gut so, denn ihm gefiel es so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen…es sollte auch gesagt werden, das er in Cortez zu den beliebtesten Personen und Elfen gehörte. Er sagte auch das Sophie die Idee zum Bild bereits am zweiten Tag in The Hollow gekommen war, und sie hatte bereits an dem Abend mit Winky darüber gesprochen, wobei sie Winky den Rahmen und die Farben gab, wobei sie von Fred und George eine Art Lohnvorschuss bekommen hatte, denn die beiden hatten als einzigste im Haus davon gewusst.

Harry lief nun mit dem Bild wieder in das Haus zurück und sah immer wieder nach Oben zu nicht vorhandenen Wolken um sicherzustellen, das es nicht vielleicht anfing zu reg nen. Fred und George folgten ihm und versuchten ihn eine gute Minute lang zu überre den, das Bild in The Hollow zu belassen, anstatt es mit ihm mitzunehmen, und zwar erst für gut 11 Monate nach Great Lakes und dann weiter. Sie waren der Ansicht das James und Lily, die sie aber nie getroffen hatten, ein Teil von Godric's Hollow waren, und des halb eine Art Andenken an sie hier verbleiben sollte.

Harry war von dieser Aussage durchaus beeindruckt, aber sobald die beiden zum Luft ho len inne hielten, bezeichnete er die Idee als verrückt, als Verschwendung eines perfekten Bildes, und es wäre vermutlich auch noch eine Beleidigung für seine geliebte Sophie. Das hielt George aber nicht auf.

"Also gut, dem letzten Teil stimmen wir zu. Wie wäre es wenn wir es mit ihr besprechen?" Harry gefiel die Idee eindeutig nicht im geringsten.

"Definitiv nicht! Entschuldigt, aber ich korrigiere mich: NIEMALS! wenn ihr das macht wird sie glauben das ich es ebenfalls überlegt habe, und da mache ich nicht mit. Bittet Winky um ein eigenes Bild wenn ihr wirklich möchtet, aber dieses hier bekommt ihr nicht." Winky, die nun WWW, Harry's Zimmer und The Hollow zu ihren Aufgaben zu zählen hatte, würde sich ihre Zeit sehr gut einteilen können. Während des Schuljahres würde ihre Stundenzahl vielleicht sogar auf über 30 steigen. Harry und die Zwillinge konnten wirklich eine Art Sklaventreiber sein. Fred hab nun geschlagen die Hände.

"Na gut Junior, du brauchst dich deshalb nicht so aufzuregen, es war ja nur eine Idee." Harry grinste nun.

"Das Gemälde ist aber trotzdem großartig, oder?"

"Die Darstellung von Lily und James war eine sehr gute Idee. Aber trotzdem alles gute zum Geburtstag, kleiner Bruder." Die drei umarmten sich nun wieder wie bei einer Rug by-Mannschaft vor einem Spiel.

"Ja, du bist jetzt 17 Jahre alt, wer hätte das gedacht?"

"Das hier ist doch deutlich anders als meine Party letztes Jahr, oder? Wir verstecken uns immerhin dieses Mal nicht in London."

"Nein, wir verstecken uns jetzt in Wales."

"Du weißt schon was ich meine."

"Äh ja, das tun wir, aber bringen wir das Bild besser in den Koffer damit wir den Kuchen anschneiden können."

"Leider gibt es keine Gartengnome, mit denen wir ihn teilen können." Hier mussten die drei nun Kichern, während sie das Bild in den Koffer brachten, wo Drew es sich später anschauen konnte, wobei er noch einen Abend lang dort alleine verbleiben würde. In die sem Teil von Wales gab es keine Gartengnome, und es sei angemerkt. das viele Leute während des Monats nach dem Grund dafür gesucht hatten. Der Anblick, als die Gnome den Kuchen gegessen hatten, würde ihnen noch das ganze Jahr über im Geiste bleiben, auch dank der vielen Bilder die Winky davon gemacht hatte.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig wieder nach Draußen um einen kleinen Aufstand über die Verzögerung im Bezug auf den Kuchen zu vermeiden. Es war ein Erdbeer- Kokosnusskuchen, und damit die Lieblingssorte von Neville. Das Essen war ebenfalls von ihm ausgesucht worden, denn er war der Meinung, das mindestens ein Gericht in The Hollow nicht aus Pizza bestehen durfte. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde der Kuchen zu erst gegessen, und er war nach genau 10 Minuten aufgegessen. Dann folgte der Haupt gang, der genau dazu passte.

Und so gab es Fish and Chips, gemischt mit Hamburgern und Chips. Zwar nicht das selbe Gericht wie bei Wilton's vor wenigen Tagen, aber es war ein Gericht, das sich einfach in großen Mengen herstellen ließ. Dobby trug wieder seine Kochmütze und er genoss es an dem neuen Grill zu arbeiten, den die Zwillinge heute spendiert hatten. Jeder saß nahm sich sein Essen und begann gemeinsam zu essen, während Harry sich die Zeit nahm, sich mit den Neuankömmlingen zu unterhalten, die er seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Es wurde über die Wahl zu den Schulsprechern geredet, und überraschenderweise waren Lavender und Parvati über das Ergebnis am wütendsten. Es schien so, das die Tatsache das sie nun mit Ron zusammen war und es weniger Dinge rund um Harry herum gab, das Hermine sich so zum positiven verändert hatte, das ihre Zimmerkameradinnen sie jetzt durchaus als Freundin betrachteten, nachdem sie Hermine die ersten fünf Jahre mehr oder weniger ignoriert hatten. Sie hatten Hermine für das, was sie war akzeptiert, und beide hatten Harry erzählt, das sie McGonagall gegenüber einen Protestbrief verfassen würden….wobei Harry beide höflich darum gebeten hatte, auf einen Heuler zu ver zichten. Er erzählte ihnen eine sehr einfache Version seiner Einigung mit Dumbledore, und das diese Einigung auch für Heuler durch ihn oder seine Freunde galt.. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er das durchsetzen würde, aber vier Millionen Galleonen waren für ihn Grund genug, seine Freunde davon abzuhalten. Er war bereit gewesen die beiden mit WWW-Sachen zu bestechen, aber sie stimmten ihm ohne groß zu Zögern zu.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Witch Weekly, ein Magazin, das weder die Gruppe der Zwil linge noch die Ministeriumsgruppe regelmäßig las, mehrere Artikel verfasst hatte, die sich mit Harry's amerikanischen Freunden befassten, und diese waren recht umfangreich, weshalb Parvati und ihre Freundinnen viele Dinge zu besprechen hatten. Sie kamen aber auch so gut mit einander klar, das Harry es fast Leid tat, nicht auch mit Parvati und ihren Freundinnen eine bessere Freundschaft gepflegt zu haben. Selbst die Creeveys, die zum Glück ohne Kameraausrüstung eintrafen, schienen sich sehr gut einzufügen. Vielleicht wirkte sich ja seine Abwesenheit positiv auf ihre Beziehung aus. Dies war eine Sache, die er sich später genauer durch den Kopf gehen lassen würde.

Erst gegen Ende der Party baten Oliver und Katie Harry um ein Gespräch.

"Harry mein Junge, sage mir bitte das du später hier professionell spielen wirst. Die Amerikanische Quidditch-Liga entspricht bei weitem nicht unseren Standards, erst Recht nicht für die wirklich guten, britischen Spieler. Du gehörst einfach hier her zu uns, insbe sondere wenn du bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 spielen willst." Allerdings würden Oli ver und er nicht zum selben Team gehören, da Oliver einen schottischen Pass besaß.

"Nun, das würde ich ja gerne, Oliver, aber es ist nicht so einfach, wie das aussuchen einer Herausforderung." Der Name „Sophie" wurde zwar nicht ausgesprochen, aber Oliver nickte nun, da er es sich gedacht hatte.

"Du kannst doch jederzeit mittels Portschlüssel hin- und her reisen, insbesondere, wenn du dich für eine Universität an der Ostküste entscheidest."

"Ihr habt euch das wirklich gut durchdacht oder? Oder sprichst du eher im Namen der englische Liga mit mir?" Wood schien nun doch etwas irritiert, ging aber darauf ein.

"Nein, ich wurde nicht darum gebeten, denn sie wissen nicht, das ich hier bin. Aber was sie wissen ist, das ich dein ehemaliger Kapitän bin, und abgesehen vielleicht von Angeli na, bin ich vermutlich die Person in unserer Liga, die dich am besten kennt und die am besten mit dir darüber reden kann. Ich bin heute Abend einzig und allein als dein Freund hier, Harry, und ich habe mich sehr über die Einladung gefreut. Aber irgendwie kann ich es nicht vermeiden, dich zumindest zu überreden zu versuchen." Genau dies hatte Harry an Oliver vermisst, denn dieser war sehr fair aber auch sehr direkt. John Geyser, so sehr Harry ihn auch gemocht hatte, konnte darin einfach nicht mithalten, denn Oliver war je mand gewesen, für den man fast alles tat. Er bezweifelte, das Warrick wirklich dazu in der Lage sein würde. Es zeigte sich wieder, das Kapitäne nicht einfach auf Bäumen wuchsen. Ron würde vermutlich der neue Kapitän von Gryffindor werden, und Harry freute sich bereits darauf, wie Ginny damit umgehen würde, das Ron der neue Kapitän würde, und Dobby würde ihn da auf dem Laufenden halten.

"Oliver, ich bin dir für das ganze sehr dankbar, und ich habe mich bisher noch nicht wirk lich entschieden…nun ja, ich weiß es einfach noch nicht. Ich habe noch acht Monate Zeit mich zu entscheiden, und ich werde mir wohl auch diese acht Monate Zeit nehmen. Ich kann dir aber versprechen, das ich mich vor meiner Entscheidung erneut mit dir treffen werde." Oliver schien nun überrascht.

"Ich wusste nicht, das du während des Schuljahres hier sein würdest?" Wenn du das nur wüsstest, dachte Harry.

"Letztes Jahr noch nicht, abgesehen von den Weihnachtsferien, aber dieses Jahr werde ich jeden Monat für die Treffen der Liga hier sein. Ich werde einfach nach dem Treffen ein wenig länger hier bleiben und wir können uns dann unterhalten. Bring einfach einen der Verantwortlichen mit, wenn du möchtest." Harry hatte dieses Angebot auch schon Angelina gegenüber gemacht, das sie den Manager der Wasp's mitbringen könnte, aber das überraschende Ergebnis war ein „Nein Danke" gewesen. Der Besitzer der Wasps, der allerdings kein Todesser war, empfand allerdings durchaus Sympathie für Voldemort und nicht so sehr für Harry. Es störte ihn zwar nicht, das Angelina mit Harry befreundet war, denn soweit ging seine Abneigung Harry gegenüber dann nicht, aber er wollte trotzdem den Jungen-der-Lebte nur als aller letzte Alternative in seinem Team.

"Gut, ich werde sicherstellen, das wir dort sein werden. Ich wusste zwar von deiner Mit gliedschaft in der Liga aber ich wusste nicht, das du jeden Monat wieder zurück kommen würdest."

"Mein "bester" Freund, Augustus McCrae hat also diese Informationen nicht weiter gege ben." Wunder gibt es scheinbar immer wieder. Die Zwillinge lasen den Tagespropheten relativ regelmäßig, denn es befanden sich regelmäßig Werbeanzeigen der beiden dort…so erfuhr Harry immer, wenn irgend etwas über ihn darin stand.

Am Ende des Abends wurde mit voller Lautstärke für Harry und Neville ein "Happy Bir thday" gesungen, beide hielten auch noch eine kurze Ansprache, etwas, das viele über raschte. Nun ja, wenige wussten, das Luna und Sophie beide regelrecht zu diesen Anspra chen genötigt hatten.

Neville:

"Vielen Dank, das ihr alle zu unserer Party erschienen seid. Es tut gut, meine Volljährig keit mit so vielen engen Freunden feiern zu können."

Mehr sagte er nicht und Harry war davon so überrascht, das ihm erst einmal die Worte fehlten. Er fand sie aber kurz darauf wieder.

"Ich bin sehr froh darüber, das ihr gemeinsam mit Neville und mir gefeiert habt. Unsere ersten Jahre waren nicht immer einfach…..naja, die ersten 16 Jahre waren es nicht, aber wir haben sie dank so großartiger Freunde wie euch überstanden."

Das war gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man bedachte, das er sie sich erst in den letzten Mi nuten ausgedacht hatte. Trotz all seinem Ruhm war Harry niemand, der gerne öffentlich Reden hielt. Er hatte über viele Dinge in seiner Zukunft geträumt, aber das Halten von Reden gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Die Feier endete kurz vor Mitternacht und Travis und Remus brachten jene Personen die nicht in The Hollow wohnten, per Portschlüssel nach Hause. Warrick schlug nun vor, das sie ihre Betten im Wohnzimmer aufschlagen sollten und so etwas wie ein Nachfeier ver anstalten sollten, und damit waren auch alle einverstanden. Während die anderen dies ta ten, schaute Harry noch ein letztes Mal um diese Zeit in den Vorgarten. Sophie schlich sich nun von hinten an und stupste ihn dann an. Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, das er völlig überrascht wurde und regelrecht ein Stück in die Luft sprang.

"Du benimmst dich wie ein Ninja, wenn du so etwas machst."

"Ich bin aber auch die einzigste, die sich derart an dich heran schleichen kann."

"Nun ich weiß aber auch das du mich nicht umbringen würdest." Hier schlug sie ihm nun leicht auf den Arm.

"Das ist ein weiterer Vorteil in unserer Beziehung."

"Die am Freitag seit einem Jahr besteht."

"Das war der Tag, an dem wir uns trafen. Das erste Date fand am nächsten Tag statt."

"Es begann Freitag vor einem Jahr, Liebling, und die nächsten Tage waren nur ein Ab warten." Harry erinnerte sich sehr genau an jedes Detail.

"In der Tat, Liebling. Woran hast du gedacht, als du dich angeschlichen hast?"

"Daran, wie genial der letzte Monat gewesen ist. Ich weiß, es war nicht immer einfach, mit einigen Diskussionen und Kämpfen, aber insgesamt war es genial."

"Das war es wirklich, es hat einfach alles sehr gut gepasst. Das war eine wirklich sehr gute Idee von dir." Soviel musste er eingestehen.

"Meine Beste überhaupt vermutlich, abgesehen von einer anderen." Sophie schien kurz nachzudenken.

"Welche Idee war denn besser?"

"Die Weste." Sie hatte immerhin zwei Leben gerettet.

"Ah ja, es ist echt schade, das sie zu groß für mich ist."

"Du musst nur ein Stück wachsen."

"Ich bin mit mir so zufrieden wie ich bin, und ich sehe doch nicht etwa zu groß für dich aus?" Er lachte nun, denn das war einer der Vorteile, das er so kurz geraten war.

"Gott sei dank bist du nicht so schwach auf den Beinen." Sie besaß nicht einmal ein Paar High Heels, da sie flache Schuhe vorzog, wenn sie sich fein machte, und das war nicht sehr oft. Sophie's Kleidungsstil war relativ einfach gehalten. Sofern sie nicht ihre Schul uniform trug, trug sie in der Regel eine einfache Jeans mit bunten T-Shirts oder einfachen Pullovern.

"Du bist wirklich ein glücklicher Mensch. Wir können jederzeit hier her zurück kehren, denn wir brauchen nur etwas Flohpulver." Die eigentliche Frage war, ob sie hier blieben und was würde geschehen, wenn eine weitere Art Angriff geschehen würde, solange sie hier waren. Das war auch der Hauptgrund dafür, das sie seit der Weihnachtszeit nicht mehr auf der Isla de Marauder gewesen waren. Harry wusste, das Murray ihn nicht sehr genau überwachte, obwohl es möglich war, das er entsprechende Zauber bisher überse hen hatte.

"Es wäre aber nicht das selbe, aber es wird sicher klappen. Es ist nur noch ein Schuljahr, und wir können das ganze, sofern es gewünscht wird, nächstes Jahr wiederholen."

"Ich wüsste niemanden, der etwas einwenden würde."

"Die meisten von uns werden irgendwo in der Welt unterwegs sein, und nur Ginny und Luna sind noch in der Schule, während ihre Freunde diese beenden."

"Mir tun die beiden fast schon Leid, weil sie danach alleine in dieser Schule sind." Das war nur zu Wahr, da Ginny genauso wenig mit ihren Zimmerkameradinnen klar kam wie Luna, und ihm taten die Mädchen Leid, sollten sie sich an ihren Sachen vergreifen..

"Sie werden das schaffen, und der Krieg wird bis dahin vorbei sein, und Dumbledore wird auch kaum Probleme machen, immer voraus gesetzt das er den Krieg überlebt." Die Frage danach, wer das verhindern würde, unterließ Sophie. Sie hatte sie sehr davor zu rück halten müssen, Dumbledore zu verfluchen, als sie ihn im Fuchsbau traf, aber sie ging davon aus, das Harry und/oder Rufus etwas planten.

"Ich habe eine Idee, lass uns doch einfach zu Thanksgiving hier her zurück kehren. Der Teil am Donnerstag findet in Indiana und Oklahoma statt, und danach sind wir den Rest der Zeit hier…naja, hier und auf der Isla de Marauder." Ihr gefiel es sehr, den Na men auszusprechen.

"Das ist ein guter Plan. Der November ist aber noch weit entfernt, insbesondere mit den ganzen Klassen. Ich bin jetzt schon etwas nervös."

"Du ärmster."

"Nein, ich bin nicht arm, nicht nach der Idee von Rufus Scrimgeour." Dies sagte er zö gernd, da es ihm noch immer Magenschmerzen bereitete.

"Du denkst wirklich, das du der Erbe von Dumbledore sein könntest?" Dies war nicht völlig unmöglich, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich gehe davon aus, das er alles Hogwarts vermachen wird, jene Ort, der etwas Renovierungsarbeit vertragen könnte." Sie gingen kurz darauf wieder zur Party hinein , wo in Kürze ein letztes Mal der Film "Independence Day" laufen würde. Ron und Neville würden vermutlich bald an Fernsehentzug leiden, aber sie würden es überstehen, zumin dest weitestgehend.

Donnerstag, 1. August 1997

The Hollow

Nachmittags

Es war Umzugstag. Das klang nicht sehr angenehm, und für die meisten Anwesenden war es das auch nicht gerade. Hermine, Luna und Neville würden wieder nach Hause rei sen, während Ginny und Ron gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau reisen würden. Harry hatten ih nen allen gesagt, das sie gerne so lange bleiben könnten, bis der Hogwarts Express abfah ren würde, aber sie hatten alle verneint. Es wäre nicht das Selbe ohne Harry und ihre neu en Freunde, und Hermine war sich noch immer Gred und Forge gegenüber recht unsi cher. Die Portschlüssel waren bereits vorbereitet, und die sieben Mitglieder der Gruppe bereiteten sich auf die Abreise vor. Ihre Sachen waren bereits im Koffer von Harry, und Warrick war dafür verantwortlich, auf ihn zu achten.

Harry hatte sich am Ende dazu entschieden, das, obwohl er Marie durchaus mochte, er sie noch nicht in den Koffer einweihen wollte. Warrick war hier derjenige gewesen, der die Einwände vorbrachte, und ihn daran erinnerte, das selbst Drew mehrere Monate warten musste, bevor er eingeweiht wurde, um genau zu sein waren es viereinhalb Monate gewe sen, und Marie war nebenbei definitiv noch nicht in alle Dinge eingeweiht…..wobei Drew und sie nun offiziell ein Paar waren, und wenn sie sich zu oft in den Koffer begab, zu dem sie nun Zugang hatte….nun, Harry würde jedenfalls keine Fragen stellen. Er plante allerdings, Marie's Freunde genauer zu beobachten, bevor er sie in das Flohnetz werk und die Karte Typ 2.5 einweihte, denn sie blieb meist mit ihren Zimmerkameradin nen zusammen, und diese kannte Harry nur vom Sehen und einem gelegentlichen "Hallo" her…..obwohl er zwei von ihnen auch schon nackt gesehen hatte, da sie regelmäßige Partnerinnen von Rick und Terry waren, wobei die beiden recht häufig vergaßen, die Vorhänge ihrer Betten zu schließen. Hin und wieder neigte sogar Warrick dazu, die vier bei ihren Aktionen zu beobachten, einfach nur um die vier damit ärgern zu können. Aller dings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, aber trotzdem war es immer wieder interessant zu beob achten.

Die Gruppe würde in etwa den selben Portschlüsselweg wählen, wie Jonas von Wales aus über Dublin, Reykjavik nach Grönland hinüber nach Boston…..wo sie sich dann trennen würden. Marie würde per Flohnetzwerk weiter nach Cincinnati reisen, während Drew sei ne Mutter in Boston besuchen würde. Der Rest würde nach Great Lakes weiter reisen, wobei die Eltern von Reiko und Warrick die beiden am Wochenende in der Schule besu chen würden, so das sie auch einige Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten…und auch da mit Harry den Professoren Aylesworth die Koffer geben konnte.

Die gesamte Gruppe stand nun vor dem Haus, von wo aus die Ministeriumsgruppe per Portschlüssel zum Laden reisen würde, während die andere Gruppe nach Dublin reisen würde. Es wurden noch Hände geschüttelt und einige Umarmungen folgten, wobei die Sätze der Ministeriumsgruppe in der Regel wie folgt lauteten:

"Vielen Dank für alles, Harry, es war einfach nur genial."

Harry war sehr zufrieden als er dies hörte, und während des Monats hatte er es doch sehr bedauert, das keiner der Ministeriumsgruppe sein Angebot für Great Lakes angenommen hatte. Er vermisste einfach irgendwie das Verhalten von Ron, Hermine's Logik, Ginny's Selbstbewusstsein, Neville's Beobachtungsgabe, und Luna's täglichen Kommentare….und noch vieles mehr. Er hatte den durchaus zutreffenden Verdacht, das Hermine auf sein Angebot mit der Muggel-Univeristät eingehen würde, und er würde sie auch später noch regelmäßig danach fragen.

Harry umarmte Hermine noch einmal und flüsterte dann:

"Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen nach dem Treffen der Liga. Passt bitte auf euch auf, ja?"

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Harry. Pass auch du auf dich auf." Beide trennten sich nun und Harry wiederholte das ganze bei Ginny und Luna, denn alle drei Mädchen hatten einen wichtigen Teil zu der Stärke der Gesamtgruppe beizutragen. Er schüttelte nun die Hände von Ron und Neville, und auch bei ihnen schien er einen traurigen Blick zu haben, aber Hermine bewahrte ihn vor weiterem, indem sie die beiden zu sich herüber winkte.

Die fünf Ministeriumsgruppenmitglieder ergriffen nun ihre Portschlüssel, jedenfalls jene, von denen sie wussten und Ron gab das Kommando.

"Activate!"

Und schon waren sie fort. Harry sah noch einmal zu Haus…einem Haus, das er jeder zeit besuchen konnte, wenn er wollte, und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme:

"Also gut, gehen wir, bevor ich Dobby zu Professor Murray schicke und um weitere zwei Wochen bitte." Die sieben ergriffen nun ein Sprungseil, und wenige Sekunden später lan deten sie im Portschlüsselbereich des magischen Dublin. Dublin, war aus unbegreiflichen Gründen ein bekanntes Touristenziel für magische Reisende, obwohl Irland nur eine klei ne Bevölkerung besaß, so das es kam, das die Knockglen Alley recht weitläufig war. Sie hatten allerdings keine Zeit sich umzusehen, etwas, das sie allerdings gerne getan hätten. Nach einer 15minütigen Pause ging es weiter nach Island.

Die gesamte Reisezeit nach Boston betrug zwei Stunden, von denen 99 Prozent die nöti gen Zwischenstops waren, und junge Leute konnten bei Portschlüsseln nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Hier trennten sie sich von Drew und Marie, denn beide waren der Ansicht, das es der ideale Zeitpunkt wäre, das Marie Hollie Baylor kennen lernte.

"Vielen Dank, das ich die Woche bei euch verbringen durfte, Harry, es war ein wirklich schönes Ende meiner Ferien." Hier umarmte sie ihn nun kurz.

"Gern geschehen, Marie, und ich bin Froh, das du nun zu unserer kleinen Gruppe gehörst. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei Mutter Baylor." Sie ahnte nicht, das Drew's Schwestern Hannah und Heather ebenfalls zu Besuch waren. Die arme Marie. Sie würde aber keine Probleme haben, und später am Abend mit nur wenigen Kratzern am Körper zurück rei sen.

Der Rest der Gruppe, die nun so groß war wie im letzten August, erreichte nun pünktlich das Büro von Murray. Sie traf sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade mit Heyman, und beide wurden völlig überrascht, als die Gruppe über die Flohnetzwerkverbindung von Hollie Baylor's Büro eintraf.

"Nun, unsere Gruppe aus England ist damit auch zurück. Wie hat es euch gefallen?" Har ry klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und lächelte nun.

"Es war sehr schön, Ma'am, es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht und wir haben viel gelernt."

"In der Tat." sagte Warrick.

"Das haben wir." sagte Reiko.

"Ich kann Harry nur zustimmen." sagte Sophie

"Er sagt die Wahrheit." sagte Claudia.

"Das klingt fast wie die Stepford Wives. Ich habe im Chronicle nichts über irgend welche Zwischenfälle gehört und frage mich, ob das richtig ist?" Diese Frage war recht weitläu fig gehalten, und Harry versuchte sie etwas einzuengen.

"Nun, definieren sie bitte „Zwischenfälle"." Murray verfolgte durchaus etwas mit der Frage:

"Ich gehe davon aus, das ich erfahren hätte, wenn du jemanden ermordet hättest?" Hey man konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste Kichern, während Murray Har ry nur leicht angrinste.

"Das hätten sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Nein, es gab keine Kämpfe, abgesehen von verbalen. Es mag zwar gewisse Konflikte zwischen der amerikanischen und englischen Seite durch unsere Vereinbarung geben, aber das gilt nur dann, wenn man mich als Ame rikaner sieht."

"Wie lief es mit Dumbledore?"

"Es war sehr sehr kompliziert, aber schlussendlich konnten wir unsere Differenzen vor erst begraben."

"Du hast definitiv zu viele Filme über Gerichtsverfahren gesehen, Harry."

"Sie sind meine Schwäche, und das gebe ich auch gerne zu. Nein, es aber zwar viel ge schehen, und wenn sie möchten, erzähle ich es ihnen gerne."

"Sehr gerne, und wir haben viel Zeit. Wieso packt ihr eure Dinge nicht aus, denn das Mit tagessen beginnt in Kürze."

"Sehr gut, ich bin am Verhungern." Die anderen nickten nun, denn sie hatten außer dem Frühstück nichts gegessen, denn sie wollten sich so wieder an die hiesige Zeit gewöhnen.

Die kleinere Gruppe ging nun in ihre Zimmer und als Warrick und Harry dort eintrafen, hielt Warrick kurz inne.

"Weißt du, dies ist mein letztes Jahr in diesem Zimmer, und es war eine lange Zeit."

"Es ist noch viel Zeit übrig, ganze 11 Monate. Eine letzte Quidditch-Saison, eine weitere Olympics-Veranstaltung und die NEWT's." Warrick verzog nun das Gesicht.

"Das klang doch sehr gut, jedenfalls bis du mich an den letzten Teil erinnert hast."

"Entschuldige, wenn ich deine Laune gedrückt habe." Das stimmte nicht ganz, und War rick lachte nun leicht, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Rick und Terry blieben nie in den Som merferien hier, insbesondere jetzt, wo sie alt genug waren, um auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern zu dürfen. Während der Sommerferien waren nur sehr wenige Siebtklässler an wesend, abgesehen von den Erstklässlern, die ihre Briefe erst bekommen würden. Keisha und Marty hatten ihre auch erhalten, und Warrick war bereits von Dobby darüber infor miert worden, das sie die Flackter Alley gemeinsam mit der Gruppe besuchen würden.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, sich an die Umgebung wieder zu gewöhnen, und Harry bedauerte es nun doch, das es nur ein Monat in The Hollow gewesen war. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon eingeengt bei so wenigen Räumen in der Schule wo er hin gehen konnte, und dies war einer der Vorteile von Hogwarts gewesen, denn dort konnte man immer umher laufen und neue Dinge finden.

Er berichtete während des Essens Murray, Heyman, und Greenleaf über alle Dinge die geschehen waren, während Lyman und Ziegler später dazu kamen. Unter den Schülern war das Training nur sehr wenigen bekannt, weshalb das Essen an diesem Abend im Büro von Professor Murray statt fand, was aber auch dafür sorgte, das die anderen Schü ler ahnten, das etwas wichtiges in Großbritannien geschehen sein musste, denn wo die Gruppe gewesen war, war bekannt. Die Geschichte rund um das Treffen mit Dumbledore bildete im übrigen den Höhepunkt, und obwohl Harry keine Erinnerung präsentierte so gab er doch zu, das es auch um Geld gegangen war.

Als sie gehen wollten, hielt Ziegler Harry kurz zurück, der den anderen bedeutete, bereits vor zu gehen.

"Du wirst also wirklich dieses Jahr auf Fortgeschrittene Muggelstudien verzichten?" Dies war das dritte mal in Folge, das der Klassenbeste der "Normalen" Klassengruppe darauf verzichtete, und der fünfte in den letzten sechs Jahren.

"So ist es geplant, denn bisher habe ich nichts wirklich gutes über Professor Mendoza ge hört." Ziegler hatte übrigens einen Bart und dieser zitterte nun leicht, als er lächeln muss te. Es war bekannt, das Mendoza und er keine guten Freunde waren, und den älteren Mann störte es nicht wirklich, wenn einer der Schüler auf ihn als Lehrer verzichten woll te….er war aber im übrigen trotz allem in gewissem Sinne das absolute Gegenteil von Snape. Er war schlicht absolut langweilig, und ähnelte eher einer fleischgewordenen Ver sion von Binns, der sich genauso weigerte, irgend etwas zu verändern. Murray hielt sich in der Regel bei den Problemen heraus, und hinzu kam, das Mendoza nicht im geringsten zu planen schien, in den Ruhestand zu gehen.

"Er hat aber durchaus Ahnung von dem Fach."

"Ich bin dort zufrieden, wo ich jetzt bin. Bleibt es bei der Besprechung morgen früh?" Harry hatte sich erneut für den Sommerkurs in Geschichte entschieden, gefolgt von Mug gelstudien, etwas, das er vor seiner Abreise im Juni schon vorbereitet hatte. Er musste gut zwei Jahre Wissen im Muggelbereich sowie der Muggelregierung aufholen, obwohl er ziemlich regelmäßig hilfreiche Notizen von Ziegler's Vorträgen bekam…..in der Regel wenn er Freistunden hatte und Sophie nicht.

"Ja, und du bist der erste nach dem Mittagessen, und auch am Dienstag zur selben Zeit." So hatte er also am Morgen frei, denn Harry hatte den Zeitplan bis jetzt nicht gekannt. Lyman würde ihm später berichten, das seine anderen Zeiten Montags und Mittwochs um 20.30 Uhr waren, so das er in der Regel Donnerstags und am Vormittag frei hatte. Dies würden sehr angenehme Morgen für Harry werden, der den gesamten bisherigen Sommer sehr hart gearbeitet hatte.

"Super, und ich habe noch einige der besonderen Kaugummis für sie, die nun so verän dert sind, das sie auch in harten Süßigkeiten wirken."

"Das ist gut zu hören, und ich werde sie in meiner ersten Stunde ausprobieren. Es ist fast wie die Untertitel in Filmen. Wieviel bekommst du von mir dafür?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei er ihn nicht wirklich damit zu bestechen versuchte.

"Nichts, sie sind eine Kombination aus Testperson und Berater, weshalb die ersten Char gen für sie kostenlos sind. Es wird am Montag in den Läden stehen, und wir werden se hen wie der Verkauf in der Winkelgasse läuft, bevor ich sie hier anbiete." Ziegler würde sich sicher nicht beschweren, und war dankbar für diese Lösung.

"Wer wird vermutlich für dich übernehmen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist? Du hast sicher jemanden im Hinterkopf."

"Warten wir ab, wies ich Warrick's Cousins benehmen, denn sie fangen nächsten Monat hier an. Ansonsten dachte ich derzeit an Nan Mahon. Sie wird ihr zweites Schuljahr be ginnen weshalb sie noch jung genug ist, um es ein paar Jahre führen zu können." Nan be fand sich auch in Muggelstudien, und er bemerkte, das Ziegler bei diesem Namen nicht wirklich zusammen zuckte.

Sie trennten sich nun und ein erschöpfter Harry…nicht in dem Sinne erschöpft…..schlief fast sofort ein als er das Zimmer betrat und sich auf das Bett legte, denn nun machte sich die Zeitumstellung doch bemerkbar. Er wachte ganze 14 Stunden später wieder auf und das von alleine, und war sehr erholt und bereit zu neuen Taten.

Am nächsten Abend feierten Harry und Sophie ihr einjähriges „Jubiläum" in Form eines „Candle-Light-Dinner" für zwei im Koffer. Warrick, Reiko, und Claudia gratulierten bei den von ganzem Herzen, selbst nachdem Harry ihnen mit Mord und Totschlag gedroht hatte, sollten sie es auch nur wagen, am Samstag Morgen in den Koffer zu kommen. Sie nahmen ihn immerhin so ernst, das es zu keinen Späßen kam….hilfreich war vermut lich auch die Tatsache, das Harry Dobby angewiesen hatte, sie keinesfalls in die Nähe der neuen Karte zu lassen.

Der Besuch der Familien Forrester und Aylesworth am Samstag verlief ohne Probleme, und sie waren alle froh, das es zu keinen Problemen mit dem „Dunklen Magier" in The Hollow gekommen war. Es stellte sich heraus, das beide Familien und auch Michael Steele sich während des Juli näher gekommen waren und in ständigem Kontakt geblieben waren, um im Ernstfall sofort reagieren zu können. Sie verbrachten den gesamten Nach mittag in Great Lakes, wobei dies ihr erster Besuch seit Jahren war, beziehungsweise seit fast 20 Jahren im Fall von Karen und Martin Forrester, denn beide hatten hier ihre Schule beendet und zogen es vor, ihren Sohn hier nicht unnötig zu belästigen. Warrick und Harry bekamen hier auch ihre Instruktionen für den Besuch der Flackter Alley, wobei die wich tigste Regel folgende war:

"Haltet Marty und Keisha um JEDEN Preis aus Problemen heraus!" Karen wollte diesbe züglich keine Probleme mit ihren Schwestern bekommen. Harry störte es im Übrigen nicht wirklich auf die beiden aufzupassen, denn er war sich sicher, das es viel Spaß ma chen würde, aber trotzdem hatte er noch eine Frage:

"Um, Karen? Welche Regeln legst du genau zu Grunde?" Martin und Warrick begannen nun zu Kichern, während Karen kurz darüber nach dachte, und ein Lächeln zu unter drücken versuchte.

"Nun ja, betäube sie einfach, wenn es nötig ist, aber tu es bitte nur als letzten Ausweg."

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Sehr gut, ich weiß, das ihr mich nicht enttäuschen werdet."

Später bat Harry die Professoren Aylesworth kurz zur Seite und erklärte ihnen die Beson derheiten des Koffers und wie sie ihre Fingerabdrücke einspeichern konnten. Er gehörte bereits zu den Berechtigten, genauso wie die Gruppe, sollte es zu Problemen kommen, und Karl und Lisa baten darum, das er ihre Abdrücke nicht entfernte, denn sie sagten, das sie der Gruppe vertrauen würden. Als Karl seine Geldbörse heraus holen wollte, wo sich der Scheck befand, hielt Harry ihn auf.

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig." Beide Erwachsenen schüttelten den Kopf, und Lisa versuchte ihn umzustimmen.

"Nein Harry, ich bestehe darauf, das du das Geld annimmst. Du magst reich sein, aber wir sind auch nicht gerade arm, und das bereitet uns keine Probleme." Außerdem konnten sie sich dieses Jahr das Geld für die Ferien sparen, da Harry ihnen von der Isla de Marau der berichtet hatte, welche sie jederzeit benutzen konnten.

"Dann kauft Reiko dafür doch lieber ein Auto nach dem Schulabschluss, dann kann sie mich im Bereich der Universität, auf die wir gehen werden herum chauffieren." Er mein te dies zwar im Scherz, aber sie versuchten es doch ein letztes Mal.

"Das ist bereits als Abschlussgeschenk geplant." Das war wiederum eine sehr angenehme Überraschung.

"Nun, dann kauft ihr doch ein noch luxuriöseres, als bisher geplant. Es ist so, das ich auf Grund der Menge an Koffern, die ich kaufte, Rabatt bekam, so das euer Koffer so oder so nur bei 7500 lag."

"Also gut, wenn du darauf bestehst. Sag ihr aber bitte nichts über das Auto, sie hat bereits den Wunsch zum Abschluss geäußert, aber es wäre eine schöne Überraschung für sie."

"Das werde ich nicht, das verspreche ich ihnen. Damit habe ich nur noch eine Sache."

"Sicher, was denn?" Sie waren sehr neugierig, und Harry berichtete ihnen nun etwas mit leiser Stimme.

"Wenn ihr ohne Vorankündigung auf die Insel geht, steckt bitte kurz den Kopf auf dem Koffer und ruft laut, damit ihr wisst, ob jemand dort ist. Wenn jemand antwortet verlasst den Koffer bitte langsam und schaut bitte nicht zur Tür, die zum Schlafzimmer führt, bis ihr etwas entsprechendes hört. Die Zwillinge sowie Angelina und Alicia werden vermut lich oft dort sein, und sie sind dabei nicht so diskret wie man es vielleicht erwartet." Karl war derjenige der nun ironischer Weise rot wurde, während Lisa Kichern musste.

"Vielen Dank für die Warnung, Harry, und vielen Dank für den Koffer und die Zeit auf der Insel." Karl sagte nun das Selbe und Harry lächelte nun leicht.

"Es ist mir eine Freude, vor allem weil ihr beiden euch so gut um Hedwig gekümmert habt, wenn sie hier ist, und das ist schon Grund genug für mich." Harry hatte allerdings vergessen, Anthony Hook zu fragen, ob Eulen ebenfalls das Flohnetzwerk verwenden konnten, denn er hatte Hedwig in diesem Jahr bisher nicht für Flüge mit Briefen verwen det. Sie war aber noch immer der wichtigste Teil seines "Stabes", und würde auch immer bei ihm zu Hause sein, wo auch immer das später sein würde.

Samstag, 10. August 1997

10:00 Uhr

Great Lakes

Speisesaal

Dies war der letzte Tag für die Besuche der Flackter Alley, und die Gruppe bildete ge meinsam mit vier anderen Schülern die letzte dieser Gruppen. Murray hielt noch einmal ihre normale Ansprache und bat sie, nicht in Probleme zu geraten, etwas, das zur Kennt nis genommen wurde und dann ging es los. Sie erreichten den Portschlüsselbereich ohne Probleme und erkannten sofort Grace Coyle und Lina Peterson, die bereits gemeinsam mit Marty und Keisha auf sie warteten, wobei letztere ziemlich unruhig waren und darauf warteten, endlich ihre Mütter los zu werden. Die Vier waren vor gut einer halben Stunde eingetroffen und waren bereits in der Bank gewesen. Sie verabschiedeten sich nun von den Jugendlichen und sahen warnend zu Warrick und Harry, und das Verhalten ähnelte sehr stark dem von Karen. Harry drehte sich nach der Abreise der Mütter zu Warrick um.

"Wieso werde ich so angesehen und nicht Reiko? Wenn jemanden Vorwürfe gemacht werden sollten, wenn etwas schief geht, dann solltet ihr beiden es sein. Als deine Freun din steht sie eigentlich über mir in diesen Dingen." Warrick war hier absolut anderer Meinung.

"Du kannst meinen Tanten gerne jederzeit bei etwas derartigem Helfen, Harry." Harry lehnte diese Ehre aber nur zu gerne ab.

"Äh, nein danke. Aber nun last uns los gehen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, das ihr beiden wieder in die Bank wollt." Es störte sie aber scheinbar nicht wirklich, und so kam es, das sie bei keinem Schritt zu zögern schienen. Sie hatten natürlich über Harry gelesen, insbesondere, nachdem sie ihn zu Thanksgiving getroffen hatten. Sie mochten ihn, aber nicht nur weil er berühmt war und der Zimmerkollege ihres Cousin's war, sondern weil bei Harry immer sehr viel los zu sein schien, und daran wollten beide nur zu gerne teilnehmen.

Marty Coyle war bereits 5'6 groß, und wuchs noch immer mit jeder Minute. Seine Haare ähnelten sehr denen von Harry, gemischt mit einer Mischung aus Warrick und dem noch abwesenden Jonas, aber das lag mehr daran das er sich einfach von den normalen Leuten unterscheiden wollte. Sein Cousin, Keisha Peterson, war ebenfalls mit 5'3 recht groß ge wachsen, und würde selbst Sophie bald überragen, und Claudia würde auch bald darauf folgen. Keisha's Vater stammte ursprünglich aus Schweden, weshalb sie etwas hellere Hautfarbe hatte als Warrick oder Marty. Die Väter der beiden arbeiteten beide unter ih rem Schwiegervater in der magischen Abteilung von Nike in Bloomington, und beide sa hen Warrick im Übrigen am Ehesten als erwachsenen Bruder als alles andere.

Die Gruppe holte als erstes Geld und Warrick hatte Mühe, seine Cousins davon abzubrin gen, zuerst die Zauberstäbe zu besorgen.

"Nein, das ist das letzte, und es wird der Höhepunkt des Tages für euch sein. Und neben bei werdet ihr euch noch mehr darauf freuen, wenn ihr noch länger warten müsst." Beide sahen ihn an, als wenn er vollkommen verrückt geworden wäre, enthielten sich aber eines Kommentars….wobei man aber sehen konnte, das sie doch unter einander diskutierten. Eigentlich wollte Warrick nur sicher stellen, das jegliches mögliches Chaos das sie veran stalten könnten, nur nicht-magischer Natur war. Sie würden nebenbei auch einige Zeit im Muggelteil von Milwaukee verbringen, und das würde er definitiv nicht riskieren, wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe bereits hatten.

Sie gingen zuerst zu der Apotheke, und Warrick und Reiko sammelten die nötigen Dinge ein, genauso wie Jonas, wobei sie schon im letzten Jahr so vorgegangen waren. Die Gerü che in diesem Laden führten jedesmal dazu, das Harry an Snape denken musste, weshalb er gemeinsam mit Sophie, und Claudia draußen wartete. Sophie sah nun nervös zu dem Laden hinüber.

"Nun, bisher ist noch nichts zu Bruch gegangen." sagte sie und Claudia musste noch et was dazu sagen.

"Ich denke dass das ganze ein wenig übertrieben ist. Ich denke nicht, das die beiden es riskieren wollen, mit ihren Müttern konfrontiert zu werden, wenn wir so manche Dinge dazu erzählen könnten." Sophie sah nun sofort auf, während Harry nicht so sicher zu sein schien.

"Ich glaube nicht, das es sie aufhalten würde. Sie sind praktisch die Wiedergeburten von Fred und George, und ich weiß noch zu genau, das diese sich ebenfalls nicht um die Wut ihrer Mutter kümmerten."

"Nun, Warrick hat ihnen wenigstens noch nicht ihre Zauberstäbe zugänglich gemacht."

"Ich bin froh, das er sich an den Plan hält." Der Plan war etwas, das Harry und Warrick am Abend zuvor kurzfristig aufgestellt hatten.

Die vier kamen nun kurz darauf wieder hinaus, und jeder hatte eine Tüte bei sich, wobei sie die alten Kessel von Harry und Sophie verwenden würden. Reiko verkleinerte nun die Tüten und verstaute sie im Rucksack. Beide kommenden Erstklässler schauten mit offe nen Mündern dabei zu, und man konnte praktisch sehen, wie ihre Gehirne arbeiteten:

"Nächsten Monat werdet ihr auch lernen wie das geht." Sie sagten es zwar nicht laut, aber jeder konnte sehen, das sie dies genauso dachten. Es war eine Sache zu sehen, wie ihre Eltern das taten, aber Reiko war erst 17 Jahre alt und war schon größer als die Eltern. Das klärte es insgesamt.

Der nächste Halt war der Kauf einer Eule, wobei ihre Eltern entschieden hatten, das beide nur eine Eule für beide benötigten, denn beide lebten im selben Ort und hatten die selben Muggel-Freunde….beide lebten nur knapp zwei Straßen von einander entfernt in Bloo mington. Gelegentlich würden sie auch Hedwig verwenden können, denn sie Harry such te nach einem Weg sie noch mehr zu beschäftigten. Er wollte nicht, das sie in Hogwarts blieb, denn sie würde das als Degradierung betrachten.

Sie entschieden sich für eine graue Eule, die sie sofort Skinner nannten, in Erinnerung an den Chef des FBI in der Serie X-Files, und es schien so, als hätten sie es bereits vorher geplant. Die war bei Leibe nicht so wie der Charakter in der Serie, aber trotzdem schien ihm der Name zu gefallen.

Er war allerdings nicht sehr glücklich darüber, das er noch einige Zeit lang im Laden auf sie warten musste. Sie wechselten sich aber darin ab, ihm zu versichern, das es nicht lan ge dauern würde, und nebenbei konnten sie ihn ja schlecht mit in die Muggelgeschäfte von Milwaukee nehmen, oder? Er sah sie nun mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig besagte "Wenn ihr das so seht!", und schien sich dann zu beruhigen.

Die Festroben kamen nun als nächstes dran, denn alle, auch Warrick, benötigten neue. Warrick war jetzt knapp 6'4 groß, und er hatte damit, wie sich später herausstellte, seine endgültige Größe erreicht und brauchte dringend neue Roben. Harry war es dieses mal, der ihm gegenüber im Vorteil war, und ärgerte so seinen Zimmerkameraden entsprechend wie dieser es im Oktober letzten Jahres getan hatte. Die beiden jüngsten benahmen sich noch immer sehr gut, und das machte es nicht gerade, da sie alle darauf warteten, das die Bombe explodierte. Sie protestierten natürlich geringfügig, aber trotzdem ließen sie es zu, das die Verkäuferin die nötigen Masse nahm. Ihre Mütter hatten ihnen erlaubt, sich die Farbe ihrer Wahl auszusuchen, und wenn sie absolut hässlich war, so war es ihr Fehler und nicht der ihrer Mütter.

Nun ja, eigentlich war es eher der Fehler von Warrick und Harry, und das wussten beide auch. Am Ende entschieden sich beide aber für vernünftige Farben, und die Festrobe von Keisha war in Brauntönen gehalten, während die von Marty eher in Blautönen gehalten waren. Harry besaß noch immer ein Hemd in der selben Braunfarbe, das ihm Mrs. Weas ley geschenkt hatte, wobei es ihm aber nie wirklich gepasst hatte, so das er es nun Keisha schenken würde.

Das ganze hatte mehrere Stunden gedauert, und so kam es das es bereits Mittags war. Sie trennten sich nun nicht mehr, obwohl Harry und Sophie gerne zu Mario's wollten. Sie setzten sich in ein nahes Fast Food-Lokal, und gingen dann nach dem Essen in das nahe Einkaufszentrum. Beide benötigten noch ihre Schuluniformen, und das alleine dauerte zwei sehr sehr lange Stunden. Aber am Ende ging alles gut, wobei die älteren auch meh rere neue Kleidungsstücke benötigten. Während Warrick an der Kasse bezahlte, ging Harry kurz mit den beiden ein Stück zur Seite und reichte beiden genügend Geld um ihre Einkäufe zu bezahlen und noch etwas übrig zu behalten.

"Benutzt das Geld das ihr übrig behaltet als Taschengeld, aber sollten eure Eltern fragen, so ist das hier nie geschehen." Dies war seine Art sie dafür zu belohnen, das sie sich bis hier hin gut benommen hatten, und beide Jugendlichen lächelten nun und schüttelten ihm dankbar die Hände.

"Was ist nie passiert, Harry?"

"Ich wusste, das du es verstehen würdest, Marty."

"Ja, und vielen Dank, Harry, du bist wirklich viel Cooler als Warrick." Gott sei Dank konnte Warrick das nicht hören, wobei er die ganze Zeit versuchte, hier der Verantwor tungsbewusste zu sein, und so Probleme mit seiner Mutter und seinen Tanten zu vermei den.

"Das liegt daran, das ich nie deine Windeln wechseln musste, Keisha." Sophie hatte dies gehört und ihr Kichern sorgte nun für etwas Aufmerksamkeit, die aber schnell wieder ab klang.

Sie sahen sich nun noch nach ein paar Filmen um und bald darauf war es an der Zeit, in der Flackter Alley nach den Büchern und den Zauberstäben zu suchen. Die Bücher der Siebtklässler waren relativ simpel: Für jedes Fach gab es genau eines, abgesehen von Harry, Jonas, und Claudia, die für Muggelstudien zwei benötigten. Im siebten Jahr fanden meist nur praktische Dinge statt, und insbesondere die Bücher für Verteidigung würden sehr selten benötigt. Keisha und Marty hingegen, benötigten mindestens zwei für ihre Fä cher, und das galt auch für Astronomie. Während sie diese bezahlten, betrachteten sie ihre Stapel mit großen Augen.

"Müssen wir das alles wirklich lernen?"

"Wie sollen wir dann noch irgend welche Freizeit haben!"

Die fünf Siebtklässler sahen sie nun lächelnd an, denn ihnen war es vor einigen Jahren ähnlich ergangen.

"Es ist eine Art Übergangsritus, meine jungen Cousins. Und nebenbei ist der Unterricht nicht so eng gefasst wie in der Grundschule der Muggel, so das ihr mehr Zeit für das Ler nen haben werdet." Keisha und Marty schienen das nicht so recht glauben zu wollen, aber beide dachten bei sich, wenn Warrick das durchgestanden hatte, dann würden sie das auch schaffen. Marty hatte allerdings noch etwas sehr interessantes zu sagen.

"Nun, dann ist es ja von Vorteil, das wir so viele Experten in den Fächern zur Verfügung haben, die uns helfen können." Und damit war es gesagt, aber Reiko nahm beide nur an der Hand und führte sie aus dem Bücherladen hinaus.

"Ich bin sicher, das wir irgend eine Lösung finden werden." Das neue Programm mit den jungen Protégé's würde sicher nicht einfach für sie werden….abgesehen von Reiko, denn sie war der Meinung, das Dobby eine Pause von seinen Lieferungen in Great Lakes benötigte. Die jüngeren würden sicher gerne dabei helfen, wenn sie dafür Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben erhalten würden, so dachte sie jedenfalls. Sie hatten nun noch 40 Minuten übrig, und nachdem sie Skinner abgeholt hatten, blieb nur noch ein letzter Stop übrig.

Dieser letzte Halt war Coghlan's Wand Shoppe, und beiden Kindern war deutlich ge macht worden das die Zauberstäbe den Magier aussuchten und nicht umgekehrt, um den alten Mann Olivander zu zitieren, und diese würden von ihrem Onkel, Martin stammen. Martin Forrester verdiente durchaus sehr gut mit dem Verkauf seiner Zauberstäbe, und diese wurden wiederum in der Regel von Coghlan's verkauft.

Beide machten sich etwas Sorgen darüber, das sie bisher keinen Zauberstab gefunden hatten, aber keine fünf Minuten nach diesen Gedanken fanden beide doch einen passen den. Es war von Vorteil, das Harry und Sophie Mr. Coghlan Jr. Etwas bei Seite nahmen und ihm erklärten, das die Nichte und der Neffe eines seiner Lieferanten sich im Laden befanden. So kam es das sie direkt zur Abteilung mit Martin Forrester Originals geführt wurden, und dort wurden sie zu ihrer Erleichterung fast sofort fündig. Sie erreichten den Portschlüsselbereich knapp 10 Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit, und genossen die Ruhe, bis Lina und Grace zurück kamen. Sie sahen sich fast schon erleichtert um, da Flackter Alley noch zu stehen schien, und lächelten dann die Gruppe an.

"Habt ihr alles bekommen?"

"Yeah Mom."

"Das haben wir, Tante Lina."

"Sie waren wirkliche kleine Engel, Tante Grace, Tante Lina, es gab keinerlei Probleme, richtig?" Die anderen vier nickten nun.

"Das höre ich doch gerne, und ihr könnt das Wechselgeld gerne behalten." Keisha und Marty hatten neutrale Gesichter, als sie das hörten, etwas, das sie geübt zu haben schie nen. Lina und Grace hatten sich bereits per Eulenpost nach den Preisen erkundigt, aber sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das sich Harry zur Hälfte an den Kosten beteiligen wür de, und erst recht nicht damit, das Dobby sich um den Nachschub mit grundlegenden Dingen kümmern würde. Damit blieb ihnen eine durchaus ansehnliche Summe übrig, für die sie bereits Pläne für ihre Zeit in Bloomington und später während der Schule hatten. Ihr Taschengeld von Onkel Antonio würde erst zu Weihnachten eintreffen, nachdem sie ihm versichert hatten, das sie nicht sofort aus der Schule geworfen wurden…dies galt im Übrigen nicht nur für sie, denn auch Warrick musste diese Art „Test" vor ein paar Jahren bestehen.

"Danke, das ihr fünf so auf sie acht gegeben habt, denn wir wollten sicherstellen, das sie für die Aufgabe bereit sind." Während sie dies sagte, lächelte Grace, aber Harry wusste, das die Karte Typ 2.5 in den nächsten Monaten sehr stark benutzt würde.

Samstag, 17. August 1997

Der Tropfende Kessel

Nachmittags, GMT

Heute fand das monatliche Treffen der Liga statt und es Harry's erste offizielle Reise nach England in den letzten beiden Wochen. Die Treffen fanden normalerweise an kei nem festgelegten Wochenende statt, wobei das im Juli am ersten Wochenende stattfand, aber die Termine wurden in der Regel von Dumbledore und Rufus ausgearbeitet. Harry war bei seiner Abreise aus England noch ein besonderer Portschlüssel gegeben worden, der sich auch jetzt in seiner Hosentasche befand. Er war wie eigentlich immer über das Flohnetzwerk im Koffer in den Laden gereist, und war dabei gut drei Stunden früher ab gereist um bei Murray keinen Verdacht zu wecken. Das bedeutete, das er um 02.30 Uhr aufstehen musste, weshalb er auch noch immer gähnte, obwohl er einen Kaffee bei WWW getrunken hatte.

Bill, Arthur, Remus und Tonks trafen bald darauf mit den drei von WWW zusammen und sie gingen sich gemütlich unterhaltend gemeinsam weiter, wobei sie sich über die Aktivi täten von Harry in den Staaten unterhielten. Arthur würde sie dort treffen, und Bill be richtete eine Zeit lang über seine Flitterwochen in Italien, die sehr romantisch gewesen zu sein schienen. Sie erreichten den Tropfenden Kessel etwas früher als nötig, allerdings spät genug um Fragen wie „Ist sie schon schwanger?" durch die Zwillinge zu vermeiden, und als sie eintraten, bemerkten sie, das der Raum sich bereits füllte. Dumbledore und die anderen waren bereits dort, und Harry zwang sich dazu, zu dem Mann hinüber zu gehen. Beide Männer, die sich nicht all zu lange zuvor feindselig gegenüber gestanden hatten, verhielten sich nun durchaus höflich.

"Albus."

"Hallo Harry, wie ist das Leben in Michigan?"

"Sehr angenehm, und sehr ruhig."

"Das freut mich zu hören, also, was möchtest du von mir?" Harry atmete tief durch.

"Im Angesicht der Tatsache das wir jetzt relativ freundlich zu einander stehen, stimme ich zu, das unser letztes Treffen sehr kurz war. Der Grund dafür ist sicher sehr gut gewe sen, und die Dinge wären sicher ausgeartet….aber solltest du noch unausgesprochene Fragen an mich haben, so schlage ich vor das du sie aufschreibst und sie mir nach dem Treffen übergibst. Ich werde sie dann beantworten und Dobby wird sie dir in ein bis zwei Tagen zurück geben." Von all den Dingen, die Dumbledore vermutete, die Harry sagen würde, war dies die aller letzte Möglichkeit gewesen.

"Und was möchtest du als Gegenleistung? Das selbe?" Harry war sehr zufrieden, das er den alten Mann so überrumpelt hatte und schüttelte nun den Kopf.

"Derzeit nichts weiter, aber vielleicht in ein paar Monaten. Wir haben jetzt jeden Monat Zeit, das zu klären, und ich habe derzeit keine große Eile dafür. Wenn du lieber dem Treffen deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken möchtest, schick die Fragen bitte einfach an den Laden, und die Zwillinge oder Lee werden sie mir schicken." Dumbledore's Lächeln war nun sehr ehrlich.

"Nun gut Harry, ich danke dir dafür. Eine geeinte Front ist von Nöten, und ich bin sehr froh, das du es genauso siehst."

"Gern geschehen, Albus." Harry ging nun wieder zurück und sah, das Bill und Arthur ihm einen Platz frei gehalten hatten, und dabei McGonagall bewusst ignoriert hatten.

"Wie schwer war es?"

"Das war gar nicht so schwer, Bill. Trotz all seiner Fehler steht er noch immer auf der richtigen Seite. Und nebenbei, sind seine Fragen glaube ich gar nicht so schwer." Er hatte ihnen schon im Voraus gesagt, was er tun würde.

"Das hoffst du jedenfalls."

"Ich darf es doch hoffen, oder?"

Dumbledore begann nun das Treffen, und das Hauptthema war der Kampf rund um Ridd le Manor zwischen den Auroren, den Werwölfen und den Todessern. Sanford Jenkins, der als Auror die gesamte Zeit vor Ort gewesen war, gab nun einen sehr ausführlichen Bericht darüber ab, was er gesehen hatte, aber auch darüber, was im Nachhinein bekannt wurde. Travis sprach ebenfalls kurz, und beiden Männern wurden einige recht direkte Fragen von den pensionierten Auroren in der Gruppe gestellt, die im übrigen die größte Gruppe darstellten, und sie fragten direkt danach, wieso sie so lange gewartet hatten, bis sie eingriffen. Sie waren noch immer die größte Gruppe, da die derzeitigen Auroren noch immer nicht das ideale Level für die Liga erreicht hatten, was auch an den Verlusten während des Verfahrens gegen Malfoy lag, und viele der neuen Mitglieder des Zauberer gamots waren bereits Mitglieder der Liga.

Es sollte noch erwähnt werden, das die Liga in keinster Weise irgend welche Entschei dungsbefugnisse besaß, weshalb es auch zu keinen Verhaltensweisen wie zum Beispiel im Parlament kam. Alle Mitglieder, abgesehen von Harry, den Zwillingen und den Auro ren, wurden einstimmig von Dumbledore und dem Minister nominiert…..die Ausnah men stammten einzig von Rufus. Die Gruppe basierte weiterhin auf freiwilliger Basis, und die Mitglieder insgesamt würden nicht wie Schachfiguren behandelt.

Deshalb beantworteten Travis und Sanford die Fragen so genau wie es ihnen möglich war, und zur relativen Zufriedenheit der Personen. Castor Archer hatte sich bei ihnen ge meldet, aber er versteckte sich vorerst noch, denn er war nicht gewillt, in Erscheinung zu treten, selbst wenn ihm absolute Immunität gewährt wurde. Sein Status und seine Exis tenz an sich wurde hier gar nicht erwähnt. Rufus und Bones brachten sie auch in Sachen Lucius auf den neuesten Stand, der noch immer in einem abgesperrten Flügel von St. Mungos sich erholte…..das sagten sie jedenfalls den Mitgliedern, denn Malfoy befand sich in Wahrheit im Ministerium. Nachdem das Problem mit Dumbledore vorerst halb wegs gelöst war, richteten sich die Blicke von Rufus nun auf Augustus McCrae, den Ei gentümer des Tagespropheten. Rufus war auf der Maulwurfsjagd, und da das Ministeri um nun von solchen befreit war, war dies seine nächste Sorge. Er musste sich ja schließ lich irgendwie amüsieren.

Fred sprach nun für die drei von WWW, und berichtete darüber, wie Lee den Kopf fand und auch, das Remus ihnen von Greyback und Edward Grant berichtet hatte, wobei Re mus dabei bestätigend nickte. Grant war den meisten hochrangigen Magiern noch immer unbekannt, denn sein Name war im Laufe der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten, aber es gab noch immer Personen die wussten, wer er war und wozu er in der Lage war. Oh, er war schon immer der Untergebene von Greyback gewesen, aber er konnte Orte erreichen, an die sein Chef definitiv nicht kam…..und es jetzt erst Recht nicht mehr konnte. Travis fasste nun alles zusammen:

"Kurz um, wir glauben, das die Bedrohung durch die Werwölfe derzeit nicht relevant oder gar nicht mehr existent ist. Es war ein guter Plan, Riddle Manor derart direkt anzu greifen, und obwohl es teilweise ein Sie war, so hat es sie doch praktisch ihre gesamten, verbliebenen Truppen gekostet. Wenn unsere Informationen richtig sind, und davon ge hen wir aus, dann können wir uns nun darauf konzentrieren die Todesser aufzuspüren. Wir haben bereits Hinweise, und diesen gehen wir derzeit nach. Die Zeiten sind derzeit sehr schwer für das Aurorenkommando, da wir derzeit eine neue Klasse aus der Akade mie übernehmen, und die neu aufgestellten Truppen müssen sich erst auf einander ein spielen." Ein Resultat dieser Veränderungen war, das Tonks jetzt die stellvertretende Teamleiterin in ihrer Gruppe war, während Kate Sackoff den versetzten James Bamber ersetzte, der nun zwei der Neulinge in einem anderen Team einarbeitete.

Unser alter Freund, Lance LeGault hatte nun eine halbwegs freundliche Frage an Travis:

"Wo erwarten sie den nächsten Angriff der Todesser? Wie gefährdet ist die Winkelgasse?"

"Die Winkelgasse ist vorerst nicht gefährdet, da Voldemort die Händler dort vorerst wohl nicht verärgern möchte. Wir sind der Meinung das er sich vermehrt auf die Squibs kon zentrieren wird, während er weitere Leute rekrutiert um seine Verluste auszugleichen."

"Das hoffen sie. Und was ist, wenn sie sich irren?"

"Niemand kann sich zu 100 Prozent sicher sein, Lance, abgesehen vielleicht von Minister Scrimgeour." LeGault nahm diese Aussage nicht so gelassen wie der Rest.

"Beantworten sie die Frage."

"Wenn ich unrecht habe, dann werden die Händler und Anwohner der WInkelgasse sich verteidigen müssen, und ich bin mir sicher, das sie dies so gut wie irgend möglich tun werden." Das glaubte er zwar nicht wirklich, denn abgesehen von den Zwillingen und wenigen anderen wusste niemand was sie wirklich tun sollten. Die Fiaskos in Sachen Verteidigung von Dumbledore und seinem Vorgänger, Dippet hatten die Fähigkeit sich zu verteidigen, bei den britischen Bürgern drastisch gesenkt. Gewiss, bei den Todessern sah es nicht besser aus, aber sie konnten immer noch auf die dunkle Magie ausweichen, und sie hatten so gut wie keine Moral im Kampf.

Nach dem Ende des Treffens schüttelte Dumbledore kurz verneinend den Kopf in Rich tung Harry, so das dieser wusste, das seine Frageliste noch nicht bereit war. Harry hatte hin und wieder zu ihm hinüber gesehen und bemerkt, das dieser sich nichts notierte, wes halb es ihn nicht überraschte. Er bedeutete Harry allerdings, kurz zurück zu bleiben, und Harry überraschte die Weasley's, als er dies auch tat. Remus und Tonks waren bereits hinaus gegangen, als dies geschah, denn sie waren mit ihren Eltern zum Essen verabredet, weshalb sie das Kommende verpassen würden. Nachdem alle gegangen waren, befanden sich nur noch Dumbledore, McGonagall, und die Weasleys im Raum bei Harry. Dumble dore zog nun einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich darauf, während der Rest darauf verzichte te.

"Harry, es gibt eine Idee die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte,, eine, die mir bereits länger durch den Kopf geht. Ich würde gerne eine bessere Beziehung zwischen Hogwarts und den amerikanischen Schulen aufbauen, und ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre, ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen den Schulen zu veranstalten. Nun ja ich weiß, das Direktorin Murray nicht wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen sind, aber ich weiß auch, das sie Quid ditch liebt. Das Spiel soll einem wohltätigen Zweck dienen, denn es würde sonst Proble me geben, und es würde einzig dem Ziel dienen, die Kooperation zwischen beiden Natio nen zu verbessern, ohne das es zu Problemen wie beim Trimagischen Turnier kommen würde. Was denkst du darüber?" Harry wusste zu beginn nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte, denn es schien so, das Dumbledore sein Angebot sich durchaus überlegt hatte und es nun ausspielen wollte. Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, fragte er :

"Ich gehe davon aus, das dieses Spiel in Hogwarts stattfinden würde?"

"Es würde für mich keine Rolle spielen, aber ich weiß, das unser Stadion größer ist." Das war es in der Tat.

"Nun, es gibt da ein Problem das mir sofort in das Auge fällt, und das ist vermutlich auch der Knackpunkt." McGonagall, die dieses mal nicht von Rufus zurück gehalten wurde, griff das nun auf und sagte mit gifterfüllter Stimme:

"Natürlich gibt es den Potter, und der Punkt ist, das Professor Dumbledore es vorschlug." Das war keine unlogische Aussage, aber Harry entschied sich, kurz darauf einzugehen.

"Hast du irgend etwas gesagt, Minerva? Ich habe nicht zugehört." Rufus hatte ihm ge sagt, das Shepherd in der Regel so antwortete. Dumbledore entging dies ebenfalls nicht und sagte nun.

"Minerva, würdest du bitte draußen auf mich warten, Danke." Sie kam dem auch nach. Der alte Mann drehte sich nun wieder zu Harry um, und bemerkte, das dieser auf ihn deu tete.

"Halten sie sie im Zaum, Dumbledore, die Vereinbarung galt nur für uns beide, und in keinster Weise für sie. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als ihr ein Stück Haut vom Körper zu reißen. Und nein, ich bezog mich nicht auf sie, als ich vom Knackpunkt sprach, und ich hätte gerne meine Antwort zu Ende gebracht anstatt derart unterbrochen zu werden." Dumbledore wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, das Harry gegen Minerva vorging, denn er wusste, das sie keine Chance gegen ihn haben würde, weshalb er Harry zu beruhigen versuchte:

"Ich werde mir ihr reden, Harry, und beim nächsten Treffen wird das Problem erledigt sein. Also, was ist das Quidditch-Problem?"

"Das Problem liegt darin, das die besten Spieler an unserer Schule, und ich denke glei ches gilt für die anderen drei Schulen, Quodpot spielen. Während des Flugwettbewerbs waren es nur die Zwillinge und ich hier die aus den Quidditch-Spielern unter den besten Zehn waren, und ich denke sie wissen, das wir drei besondere Fälle sind. Nur Sally Jen kins und mein Freund Reiko waren noch unter den besten 20. Ich habe die drei Spiele von Ron in der letzten Saison per Erinnerung gesehen, und nur Sally und ich hätten viel leicht einen Treffer gegen ihn erzielen können, und sie hätte sich ihm gegenüber ganz an ders verhalten, als bei unseren Hütern."

"Soweit ich hörte, tat sie es bei deinen nicht." Die Zwillinge lächelten in Gegenwart von Dumbledore sehr selten, aber dies war einer der Tage.

"Wir haben bei ihr durchaus aufgepasst."

"Unser besonderes Projekt meint ihr." Harry lächelte nun, denn es war eine angenehme Erinnerung, und selbst Arthur musste nun kichern, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde die Sache eskalieren.

"Genau das meine ich. Sie war die Spielerin des Jahres, bevor wir dort eintrafen, und drei Spieler, die noch nie auf der Position gespielt haben, haben sie regelrecht bloß gestellt. Ich wage gar nicht zu überlegen, was Angelina, Alicia, und Katie wohl getan hätten. Ich weiß es bei den anderen Schulen leider nicht, aber ein Team aus allen besten Spielern von Great Lakes würde vermutlich überrannt, außer ich würde den Snitch binnen 10 Minuten fangen." Etwas, das er bereits zuvor geschafft hatte.

"Und obwohl mir das Angebot an sich gefällt, würde es nicht funktionieren, schon aus diesem Grund." Abgesehen von der Tatsache, das Murray einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde, wenn er es ihr vorschlagen würde. Dies sagte er zwar nicht, aber die Zwillinge waren darauf vorbereitet. Dumbledore selbst schien ein wenig überrascht, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, Harry, und das ist ein wirklich guter und logischer Einwand." Harry versuchte nun ihn von dem Thema abzulenken.

"Sie können natürlich gerne mit Professor Murray darüber reden, aber wenn sie eine Art Olympiade vorschlagen würden, so würde ich vorschlagen, das sie selbst erst eine organi sieren, damit die Schüler von Hogwarts wissen, was bei dem Ereignis auf sie zukommt."

"Du warst doch sehr gut bei deiner ersten Teilnahme, genauso wie Fred und George." Bleib höflich, Harry, bleib einfach ruhig, sagte Harry sich immer wieder im Kopf, wäh rend er auf diese dumme Frage antwortete.

"Nun ja, magisch gesehen bin ich stärker als der durchschnittliche Schüler von Hogwarts Albus, und gleichzeitig halfen mir meine Freunde und Klassenkameraden dabei mit ihren Erinnerungen an die letztjährigen Wettkämpfe, und gleiches gilt auch für Fred und Geor ge, die scheinbar erst zum Schluss zu Hochform aufliefen. Hermine, Lisa Turpin und die anderen hätten diesen Vorteil nicht. Immer vorausgesetzt, Professor Murray stimmt dem ganzen überhaupt zu." Er war der Ansicht, das er den letzten Teil nicht vergessen durfte. Dumbledore war zwar gewillt, es dabei zu belassen, musste aber dann doch noch etwas sagen.

"Wäre es möglich, von dir eine Liste mit den Wettkämpfen eurer Olympics zu erhalten? Ich bin noch immer der Ansicht das es eine gute Idee wäre, selbst wenn ein Wettkampf beider Schulen während deiner Schulzeit unmöglich sein dürfte." Harry war fast gewillt ihm zu sagen, das er sich die Zeitungsausschnitte von Remus aus dem Chronicle auslei hen möge, denn Remus hatte alle Ausschnitte die sich auf Great Lakes und die Olmypics bezogen gesammelt. Aber das "Bleib Ruhig" war noch immer die Vorgabe, und es berei tete ihm keine Probleme, höflich zu bleiben.

"Das sollte kein Problem sein, ich werde mich bei meiner Rückkehr darum kümmern, al lerdings kenne ich sie nicht alle insgesamt."

"Vielen Dank, Harry. Wir sehen uns dann nächsten Monat, und die Liste mit den Fragen ist nächste Woche fertig." Harry würde sicher nicht länger warten.

"Das ist in Ordnung Albus, einen schönen Tag noch." Harry drehte sich schnell herum und war so schnell hinaus gegangen, das keiner ihm mehr die Hand schütteln konnte. Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit eines versteckten Portschlüssels, und er hätte sicher nicht so lange überlebt, wenn er die Dinge einfach als Gegeben ansah, so unwahrscheinlich ein derartiger Versuch auch sein mochte. Während er an McGonagall vorbei ging, gähnte er sichtbar, ein Verhalten, das sehr an Charles Shepherd erinnerte, aber ihre Reaktion bekam er nicht mehr mit. Arthur und seine Söhne sahen sie allerdings, aber sie war nicht dumm genug, sich direkt mit Harry anzulegen. Arthur und Bill gingen nun wieder in das Büro zurück, denn beide hatten noch einigen Papierkram zu erledigen.

Harry, Fred, und George betraten nun wieder den Laden, und Harry bemerkte, das es noch nicht einmal Mittags in Michigan war, weshalb er sich noch ein wenig mit den an deren unterhalten würde, bevor er zurück reiste…nur fiel ihm nun ein, das er ja drei Stunden warten musste, um die Zeit zwischen den Portschlüsselreisen zu überbrücken. Nun gut, er würde also im Koffer essen und er war doch sehr hungrig, wo er daran dach te. Normalerweise würde man denken, dass das Anhören von Ansprachen eigentlich nicht dazu führen würde, aber er unterhielt sich laut darüber, was Winky ihm zubereiten könn te, und die Zwillinge machten auch noch ihre Vorschläge. Die drei traten nun in de Laden und bemerkten, das Lee sie am Eingang erwartete. Er sah sehr besorgt aus, und da Lee ei ner der ruhigsten Menschen war die sie kannten, machte dies sie doch besorgt.

"Was ist hier los, Lee?" Dieser nahm nun ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Papier hervor.

"Dies wurde vor kurzem von einem Kunden abgegeben. Ich weiß nicht wann das geschah oder von wem, denn es war sehr voll. Lest es bitte." Harry nahm das Stück Papier und öffnete es.

An die Partner von WWW und ihren Geschäftsführer,

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer einen gewissen Körper vor ein paar Wochen vor eurer Tür abgelegt hat, dann bindet ein Stück roten Stoff an die Eingangstür und wartet auf weitere Anweisungen. Ich weiß wo ihr derzeit seid und ich werde dort eine Stunde lang nach dem Treffen der Liga auf euch warten.

Gezeichnet,

Ein interessierter, möglicher Verbündeter


	28. In Light Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 27

Samstag, 16. August 1997

Fortsetzung

WWW

16:45 Uhr GMT

Die vier schauten sich nun kurz an, während sie über die Notiz nach dachten und darauf warteten, das jemand etwas sagte. Schließlich sah Fred zu Harry.

"Weißt du, Junior, ich denke das ist irgendwie eine Art kosmische Wiedergutmachung dafür, das du Dumbledore so freundlich gegenüber warst. Wenn das hier schief geht soll ten wir das als Zeichen sehen, zum alten Verhalten ihm gegenüber zurück zu kehren. Sollte es aber gut gehen, dann hast du dich genau richtig verhalten." Lee und George lä chelten beide, während Harry kurz darauf ebenfalls lächelte.

"Ich würde sagen, das du irgendwo Recht haben könntest, Fred, wobei ich irgendwie ge rade das selbe dachte. Seht ihr es genauso, das der Blick durch die Tür irgendwie behin dert werden muss?" Sie nickten nun, und Lee ging in das Lager, wo er etwas passendes fand. Bevor er es aber befestigen konnte:

"Ist das hier etwas, das wir für uns behalten sollten? Oder sollten wir unsere Freunde im Ministerium benachrichtigen?" George schüttelte direkt den Kopf.

"Nein, das würde sie nur abschrecken. Die Notiz besagte nicht, „benachrichtigt nicht6 den Minister", aber es wäre möglich. Wir müssen abwarten wie es läuft, bedenkt, das es nur ein bis zwei Personen sind, und mit denen sollten wir im Ernstfall fertig werden." Hier stimmten ihm alle zu, weshalb Lee nun die Tür öffnete und alles nötige befestigte. Während er dies tat, fragte Fred Harry nun etwas, das ihm schon länger durch den Kopf ging.

"Oh eine Sache noch, Junior, wieso hast du dich nach Art von Shepherd gegenüber Mc Gonagall verhalten?" Dieses mal sah Harry doch etwas beschämt aus.

"In dem Moment habe ich nicht nachgedacht, sondern ich wollte sie einfach nur ärgern. Sie kann Remus keine wirkliche Vorwürfe dafür machen, aber ich werde ihn trotzdem warnen."

"Wir müssen uns irgendwann wirklich einmal wieder dort einschleichen um zu sehen, wie es dort ohne uns abläuft." George, Lee und Harry schienen nicht sehr glücklich bei dem Gedanken zu sein, und Fred ging zum Glück nicht weiter darauf ein. Aber sie ahnten nicht, das es in wenigen Wochen doch Realität würde.

Sie warteten weitere 15 Minuten, in denen die Zwillinge und Lee Harry ihren wöchentli chen Bericht über das Geschäft gaben. Die Jugendlichen aus Hogwarts würden erst später ihre Einkäufe für das Schuljahr erledigen, weshalb in den nächsten Wochen einige Be triebsamkeit herrschen würde. Es gab immer wieder Muggelgeborene, die erst auf den letzten "Drücker" nach London kamen, weshalb sie davon ausgingen, dass das Geschäft gut laufen würde. Die Einnahmen des Ladens betrugen im Schnitt etwa 15000 Galleonen pro Monat und dazu kamen noch die Einnahmen aus den Katalogverkäufen und die Ver käufe an die amerikanische und britische Regierung, so dass der Gewinn bei etwa 30 Pro zent lag. Und das nachdem bereits die Materialkosten, die Steuern sowie der Lohn für Lee und die anderen Angestellten sowie die Stipendien für Fred und George bezahlt wa ren. Damit verdienten die Zwillinge deutlich mehr als ein Lehrer in Hogwarts, wie zum Beispiel Remus, aber doch weniger als ein Spieler der britischen Quidditch-Liga wie An gelina. Sie hatten auch keine Wohnkosten, so das die Unkosten noch geringer waren, und hinzu kam, dass das Gebäude des Ladens ihnen gehörte.

Nach einer Wartezeit von 15 Minuten erklang die Glocke an der Tür erneut und zwei Per sonen traten ein. Harry und die anderen hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereits in den Händen und hoben sie leicht in Richtung der Besucher. Der größere der beiden lächelte leicht und sagte dann mit freundlicher Stimme:

"Werden die Kunden so in eurem Laden begrüßt?" Harry sagte nun:

"Das sagt der Mann der den Kopf auf den Stock vor unserem Laden platzierte." Beide Männer lachten nun, obwohl es nicht wirklich komisch gemeint war.

"Das ist nur Fair. Mein Name ist nebenbei Edward Grant, und dies ist mein Partner, Alan Brandon." Harry, der noch immer sehr vorsichtig war, sagte nun:

"Müssen wir euch sagen, wer wir sind?" Hier musste nun Grant leicht lächeln.

"Nun, wer von euch ist eigentlich Fred und wer George?" George antwortete nun:

"Das haben wir selbst unserer Mutter nie gesagt, weshalb wir es euch auch nicht sagen. Was genau möchtet ihr von uns?"

"Zunächst einmal nur mit euch reden. Wir haben kein Interesse daran, euch in irgend ei ner Weise anzugreifen, und ich denke es ist das beste Zeichen unsererseits, wenn wir un sere Zauberstäbe dort drüben auf die Theke legen, sofern ihr es ebenfalls tut. Ich kann al lerdings genauso wie du, Harry, ohne Zauberstab kämpfen, so das es hier für keinen von uns einen Vorteil gibt." Das war nur logisch, aber Harry hatte zuerst eine Idee. Er kopier te die Notiz und rief nun nach Dobby.

"Dobby!" Der Elf erschien auch prompt.

"Ja Harry?" Harry reichte ihm die Notiz.

"Gib dies bitte Professor Murray und bitte darum, das ich meinen Aufenthalt hier um eine Stunde verlängern kann. Wenn sie zustimmt, und davon gehe ich aus, benachrichtige bit te auch Sophie."

"Bin schon unterwegs, Harry." Dobby verschwand nun, wobei er nie fragte, wer die Fremden waren. Harry sah nun zu Grant und Brandon, während er sie relativ offensicht lich auf Aufspürzauber und ähnliches untersuchte.

"Der Schlüssel dazu, in Freiheit zu bleiben und sie vorher zu erhalten ist, dort zu sein, wo man sein muss. Wenn ihr das tut, so wird das ganze mit Sicherheit eine sehr nützliche Folge für euch haben." Alles weitere wurde nun unterbrochen, da Dobby wieder erschien.

"Professor Murray sagte, das es in Ordnung sei. Ich habe Sophie ebenfalls wie gewünscht unterrichtet." Dobby erwähnte allerdings nicht, wie Sophie reagiert hatte, was auch ange sichts der Situation Sinn machte.

"Vielen Dank, Dobby." Dobby verschwand nun und Fred deutete nur noch auf den hinte ren Raum des Ladens.

"Wenn ihr bitte dort hin gehen würdet, können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten." Lee trat nun an Grant und Brandon vorbei und verschloss die Eingangstür, bevor er das im muggelstil gehaltene Schild in der Tür auf "GESCHLOSSEN" umdrehte. Die beiden Werwölfe folg ten der Bitte, und legten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Tresen, dies auch als Zei chen das sie es ernst meinten. Harry und die anderen folgten ihnen nun, obwohl sie etwas zu Zögern schienen. Fred, George, und Lee waren nicht sehr gut in zauberstabloser Ma gie trainiert, während Harry sich sicher war, das er die Werwölfe lange genug aufhalten könnte, bis die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder hätten, sollte es zu einem Kampf kom men, wobei ihm aber mehrfaches Kopfnicken von Fred und George entging. Nachdem sie im Wohnzimmer, das derzeit Lee gehörte, waren, begann Harry:

"Also, wo drüber sollen wir zu erst reden? Wieso habt ihr Fenrir Greyback getötet? Oder den Kopf von ihm vor dem Laden platziert?" Grant war es, der für beide antwortete.

"Ich denke wir sind einer Meinung, das er sterben musste, oder?" Harry war es, der pri mär für seine Gruppe sprach.

"Das hängt von den Gründen ab, oder? Werdet ihr noch schlimmer sein als er?"

"Meinst du mit "schlimmer" noch inkompetenter als Anführer, als Fenrir? Nein, definitiv nicht, ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht so ein Trottel von Anführer sein." Nun, also das…..

"Soweit wir wissen, gibt es nicht mehr viele von euch."

"Das ist korrekt, denn das Debakel bei Riddle Manor hat viele Opfer gefordert. Aber man kann sagen, das manchmal wenige besser sind als zu viele." Das sah Harry zwar anders, aber er äußerte sich dazu nicht.

"Kommen wir darauf zurück, das Greyback ein inkompetenter Anführer war."

"Entertainer. Weißt du, Harry, nur weil jemand sehr stark ist, muss er nicht zwangsläufig ein guter Anführer sein. Nehmen wir einmal unseren besonderen Freund, Voldemort: er hat sehr viel magische Macht, aber was macht er damit? Er tötet Squibs und führt eine Vendetta gegen Jugendliche. Greyback benahm sich genauso, er hatte kein wirkliches Ziel, zumindest kein wirkliches, vernünftiges Ziel."

"Welches zum Beispiel?"

"Er wollte Voldemort gleich gestellt sein, und gleichzeitig einer der Führer des magi schen Großbritanniens, sollten die Todesser je siegen, sein." Lee musste nun lachen, und Harry kicherte ebenfalls.

"Ich denke nicht, das dies bei Riddle Manor sehr gut gelungen ist."

"In der Tat, denn Voldemort wollte sich gar nicht erst mit ihm treffen. Er tat es nur ein einziges mal."

"In der Nacht, als Draco entführt wurde, und ich glaube, das ihr auch beteiligt wart." Bei de Werwölfe lächelten nun.

"Ja, das war eine schöne Nacht, und es wurde viel erreicht. Auch für eure Seite."

"Wie das?"

"Es hatte zur Folge, das Draco und Narcissa Malfoy sich von ihm abwandten und euch zugewendet haben, obwohl nicht unbedingt ganz freiwillig."

"Nachdem ihr euch an ihm vergangen hattet. Wieso habt ihr ihm danach das Gedächtnis gelöscht?" Dies war für Harry eine sehr ungewöhnliche Frage….das er Draco Malfoy auch nur ansatzweise verteidigte. Er wusste das er später definitiv eine Dusche nehmen musste.

"Insgesamt wurde er von 23 von uns gebissen, aber jeweils nur einmal…wobei nur der erste Biss wirklich wichtig war, denn ein Biss durch einen Werwolf wie Fenrir garantiert praktisch eine Infektion. Wieso wir ihm das Gedächtnis löschten? Um uns zu amüsieren und um ihn zu verwirren. Es wird ihn immer irritieren, Harry, und es leben nur noch zwei Personen die es ihm erzählen könnten, wenn wir es wollten."

"Es hat euch Spaß gemacht?"

"Wir hätten es sonst nicht getan, mein junger Freund, und wir brauchten das Geld."

Fred meldete sich nun zu Wort.

"Also gut, überspringen wir das Kennenlernen. Was genau wollt ihr von uns? Was ma chen wir hier überhaupt?"

"Wir wollen eine Allianz mit euch, aber nicht mit Dumbledore und seinen Freunden, aber auch nicht mit Rufus Scrimgeour. Nur mit euch."

"Wieso wir? Wir sind nur vier Männer ohne offizielle Stellungen."

"Also bitte, die Zwillinge und euer Partner hier sind die vermutlich einflussreichsten Ma gier seit über einem Jahrhundert hier im Land. Ihr seid als großartige Kämpfer bekannt, und Personen die viele gute Dinge erfinden können, trotz eures Ladens. Ihr seid die Zu kunft und die Gegenwart in einer Person." George schüttelte nun den Kopf.

"Euer Lob in alles Ehren, und wir hören das wirklich gerne…aber die Tatsache bleibt die Frage, wieso mit uns und nicht dem Ministerium? Ich weiss, das die meisten An ti-Werwolfgesetze noch immer in Kraft sind, aber ich denke das ihr mit ihnen durch aus eine Einigung erzielen könntet. Wenn Rufus Scrimgeour eines ist, dann ist es jemand, mit dem man auch eine Einigung finden kann." Keiner wusste das mehr als die vier hier im Raum.

"Wir wissen das ein derartiges Argument kommen würde, aber wir wollen erst eure Mei nung dazu hören." Harry übernahm nun die Fragen:

"Also gut, gehen wir einmal davon aus das wir zustimmen. Was bekommen wir als Ge genleistung? Nur euch und eure Zauberstäbe? Oder noch etwas anderes?"

"Ich denke unsere Fähigkeiten reichen euch nicht?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, das Draco und Narcissa Malfoy etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätten, genauso wie die anderen Mitglieder der Liga. Ich bin sicher, das die Mehrheit uns für den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse nominieren würden, wenn wir euch hier jetzt töten wür den." Harry stellte sicher, das er nicht wirklich bedrohlich wirkte, als er das sagte, und Grant nahm diesen Satz auch nicht sehr übel, denn er lächelte nun.

"Das würden sie in der Tat, aber ich gehe davon aus, das du dies nicht wirklich ernst meinst." Damit hatte er durchaus recht, und Harry hatte nicht „Ernsthaft" darüber nach gedacht.

"Es überrascht mich, das ihr eure Leben dafür riskiert."

"In der Tat, und ich hoffe, das das ihr es als Zeichen unserer Ehrlichkeit sehen würdet." Harry konnte dies definitiv nicht bestreiten.

"Es ist ein guter Anfang. Also, was genau könnt ihr unserer Seite bieten, abgesehen von einer Art Remus Lupin?"

"Also gut, wenn du ein Beispiel möchtest…wie wäre es mit dem Standort des alten La bors ihres neuen Zaubertränkemeisters, in dem er arbeitete, bevor er den Todessern bei trat?" Obwohl dies ihm nicht wirklich helfen würde, so machte es Harry doch neugierig.

"Solange ihr auch sagt, wer der neue Zaubertränkemeister ist, dann bin ich in der Tat in teressiert." Grant wusste die Details im Übrigen aus seiner „Befragung" von Lawrence Granger.

"Er heißt Michael Parrish, ging in Durmstrang zur Schule, hat die walisische und norwe gische Staatsbürgerschaft, und sein altes Labor, das noch immer weitest gehend nutzbar ist, befindet sich in Norwegen. Sie hatten ihn kurz nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade un ter Vertrag genommen, aber noch bevor Snape „leider" verstarb." Harry war doch irri tiert, als er dies hörte.

"Woher wisst ihr das?"

"Entschuldige, aber dazu möchte ich mich nicht äußert, aber es sollte doch zeigen, das wir viele Informationen über die Planungen unserer Feinde besitzen, etwas, wovon diese nichts wissen. Meine Frage ist, sind das Grundlagen für eine Einigung?" Harry hatte al lerdings noch eine Sache zu klären:

"Ich möchte euch aber auch darauf aufmerksam machen, das wir vier hier eine derartige Einigung nicht alleine entscheiden können. Möchtet ihr Geld? Immunität? Ich bin die nächsten gut 10 Monate fast 6000 Kilometer von hier entfernt, und ich benötige dort kei ne Bodyguards, insbesondere da die Abwehrzauber dies verhindern würden" Dieses hat ten sie allerdings mit einkalkuliert.

"Wir sind gewillt, mit dem Ministerium zusammen zu arbeiten, aber nur über dich. Du wärst unser direkter Kontakt."

"Ich habe noch eine Frage….wieso tut ihr dies? Weil ihr glaubt das meine Seite siegen wird? Oder weil ihr meinen „Freund" Voldemort dafür hasst, das er euer Rudel praktisch auslöschte? Es gibt bei beiden Fragen keine falsche Antwort, weshalb die Wahrheit hier nicht schadet." Er wusste, das er ihnen einen der „besonderen" Drinks hätte anbieten sol len, aber er ging davon aus, das sie mit etwas derartigem gerechnet hätten. Sicher würde Rufus darauf bestehen, sobald er mit ihnen in Kontakt kam.

"Zu Teilen ja zur ersten Frage, aber primär die zweite Frage. Weißt du Harry, wir wissen alles über Remus Lupin und darüber wie er sich eurer Kultur angepasst hat, auch dank des Werwolf-Banntrankes. Sagen wir einfach, das er ein sehr gutes Beispiel dafür ist, wenn unsere beiden Seiten sehr gut zusammen arbeiten."

Harry dachte nun kurz darüber nach.

"Also gut, wir vier müssen uns kurz unterhalten, deshalb werde ich meinen Zauberstab nehmen und einen Abhörschutzzauber sprachen. Auf diese Weise stellen wir sicher, das ihr keinen Unfug anstellt und ihr könnt sicher gehen, das wir nicht kurzerhand die Auro ren Rufen oder so. Ist das für euch akzeptabel?" Grant gefiel diese Lösung ausgesprochen gut.

"Ja das ist es."

Harry ging nun wieder nach Vorne und holte seinen Zauberstab, wobei er den Zauber zwar auch ohne sprechen konnte, aber er wollte vermeiden, das die Besucher dies sahen. Er war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück und das war so schnell, das er definitiv nicht am Kamin gewesen sein konnte, und sprach den Zauber, nachdem er den Werwöl fen gezeigt hatte, das er wirklich nur seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Er hielt nun seine Hand vor den Mund, da er nicht wusste, ob einer der Werwölfe Lippen lesen konnte. Die anderen taten es ihn gleich, da sie davon ausgingen, das er einen guten Grund dafür hatte. Fred begann nun:

"Nun Harry? Was zur Hölle machen wir jetzt? Wenn wir ablehnen, werden wir sie wohl hier bekämpfen müssen." Harry war noch immer am Überlegen, weshalb er noch aus wich.

"Was denkst du, George?" Sein Freund hatte in der Tat eine Idee.

"Ich bin der Meinung das wir darauf eingehen sollten, aber nur dann, wenn auch Travis und Rufus einverstanden sind. Ich bin nicht so glücklich darüber, das unsere eigenen Leute die Informationen sammeln müssen, während die beiden hier diese Informationen vielleicht bereits besitzen. Ansonsten würden wir auch zu sehr direkt involviert, wenn es doch Leute gibt, die für solche Dinge bezahlt werden. Was denkst du darüber, Lee?"

"Ich denke nicht das wir es tun sollten. Betäubt sie direkt und lasst sie dann verhaften. Gewiss, ich mochte Malfoy noch nie, aber was sie ihm angetan haben, geht zu weit, wenn man bedenkt, das sie ihn erst drogenabhängig machten und ihn dann direkt gebissen ha ben, und wer weiss was sie ihm noch angetan haben. Harry? Du bist aber sehr ruhig."

"Ich möchte das eigentlich nicht tun, aber ich denke wir müssen es tun. Es tut mir Leid, Lee, aber wir sind Draco gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet, denn wenn man mit einer Co bra tanzt, so läuft man Gefahr, gebissen zu werden, weshalb es ihn nicht hätte überra schen sollen, wenn diese Dinge geschehen." Lee war noch immer nicht begeistert, aber er wusste durchaus, das er der unerfahrenste in Sachen Kampf hier war, aber trotzdem war er froh, das seine Stimme hier wichtig war. Er hatte aber noch eine Anmerkung.

"Was würde Remus hier zu sagen?" Harry dachte hier nun kurz nach.

"Er würde sagen, das wir keine Möglichkeit ignorieren sollten, selbst wenn es diese wäre. Er würde definitiv zustimmen." Harry war fast geneigt, seine Finger zu kreuzen als er dies sagte, aber er wollte Lee nicht die Genugtuung geben zu wissen, das er es nur ver mutete.

"Die Frage ist jetzt also, ob unsere Freunde im Ministerium ebenfalls zustimmen. Sollten sie zustimmen, bin ich ebenfalls dafür."

"Ich bin zwar einer Meinung mit George, aber ich frage mich, wie wohl Rufus reagieren wird."

"Oh ja Fred, das wird sicher interessant. Finden wir es doch heraus." Harry hab nun den Zauber auf, wobei ihm aufgefallen war, das sich Grant und Brandon sehr ruhig verhalten hatten, wobei sich Brandon seit der Begrüßung noch gar nicht zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Harry atmete nun tief durch.

"Also gut, wir sind gewillt dem Plan zuzustimmen, solange Rufus Scrimgeour und Travis Biller dies ebenfalls tun, aber wir können euch versichern, das wir unser bestes tun wer den, um sie zu überzeugen. Wir werden sie aber nicht hintergehen und nur mit euch zu sammen arbeiten. Wer werden nicht wie Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix unseren eigenen privaten Krieg führen. Ich habe genug in Muggelstudien gelernt um zu wissen, das dies immer schlecht ausgehen wird. Da ihr euch bisher freiwillig hier her begeben habt, werden wir euch nicht dem Ministerium ausliefern, sollten sie sich weigern, solange ihr versprecht, den Laden nicht zu verwüsten, sollten sie sich weigern. Ist dies akzepta bel?" Grant ging dies kurz im Geist durch, während Brandon leicht lächelte, und sich nun zu Wort meldete.

"Ich wusste nicht, das ihr auch in Gesetzesdingen in der amerikanischen Schule unter richtet werdet?" Brandon war jetzt 33 Jahre alt, und konnte sich durchaus an die Herum treiber und ihre Freunde aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erinnern.

"Das tun sie eigentlich auch nicht, aber es tauchen immer wieder Videos zu dem Thema zum Beispiel aus der Serie Law and Order auf. Ich habe derartige Vereinbarungen in letz ter Zeit ziemlich oft getroffen, und ich verstehe die Hintergründe immer besser. Mr. Grant?"

"Benutzt ruhig den Kamin, aber nur wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe wieder haben, und eine der Ausgangstüren für den Fall der Fälle nicht verschlossen ist."

"Das ist akzeptabel. Lee, würdest du bitte die Zauberstäbe holen?" Lee tat dies und so hatten kurz darauf alle wieder ihre Zauberstäbe. Die sechs gingen nun in den Hauptraum des Ladens, wo der Kamin war, und Harry warf etwas Flohpuder in den Kamin:

"Minister Scrimgeour!" Das war das Büro, wo Rufus in der Regel seinen Samstag Nach mittag verbrachte und die Akten durch ging, aber wo er auch private Treffen abhielt, die nicht so wichtig waren. Rufus's Kopf erschien kurz darauf, wobei Harry sicherstellte, das Grant und Brandon nicht direkt auf den Kamin sehen konnten.

"Hallo Harry, solltest du nicht eigentlich schon längst auf dem Rückweg sein?"

"Das wäre ich ja gerne, Minister, aber wir haben hier derzeit ein kleines Problem." Er er klärte ihm nun genau, was geschehen war, wobei er deutlich machte, das die Werwölfe sicherheitshalber den Laden verlassen hatten.

Rufus nahm die ganze Sache deutlich besser auf, als es Harry und die anderen erwartet hätten, und schien durchaus bereit, sich mit ihnen darüber zu unterhalten.

"Holt diesen Mann in 15 Minuten in den Laden und ich werde dann mit Travis und Ame lia dort sein. Ich kann ihm zwar keine sofortige Immunität garantieren, aber sollte er wirk lich so wichtige Informationen und dererlei Dinge haben, so braucht er sich auch kei ne Sorgen zu machen. Ich weiss, das er vermutlich neben dir steht, so das er recht schnell zustimmen dürfte." Grant lächelte nun und wurde nun für Rufus sichtbar.

"Ich habe ihre Freunde nicht als Geiseln genommen, Minister Scrimgeour, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, das ich eine gute Chance gehabt hätte, den Auroren zu entkommen."

"Edward Grant nehme ich an? Meine Auroren wissen bereits, das sie dort sind." Hier sa hen nun alle überrascht auf und dann zu der Tür. Es schien aber niemand herein stürmen zu wollen, weshalb Grant weiter leicht lächelte.

"Ein netter Bluff."

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, das wir den Laden nicht überwachen würden? Sollten die Todesser je die Winkelgasse angreifen, so wäre WWW definitiv eines ihrer ersten Ziele. Ich bin mir sicher das meine Männer nicht wissen, das ihr es seid, aber mir wurde es vor wenigen Minuten mitgeteilt, kurz nachdem Lee früher als normal geschlossen hatte." Das war ent weder schieres Glück im Bezug auf Lee, oder sie hatten wirklich Wachen postiert.

"Ein paar langsame Auroren wären sicher nicht in der Lage uns aufzuhalten, sollten wir wirklich fliehen wollen." Das wären sie definitiv nicht.

"Harry hätte euch binnen fünf Sekunden im Laden ausschalten können, und das wisst ihr auch, und solange er sich in Großbritannien befindet, steht er als Teil der Liga unter mei ner Befehlsgewalt. Ich werde aber definitiv nicht so weit gehen, da es mich interessiert, was ihr zu Sagen und uns anzubieten habt. Gebt mir 15 Minuten und ich bin bei euch. Harry?"

"Ja, Minister?"

"Sollten sie den Laden verlassen wollen, halte sie bitte auf." Harry zögerte keinen Mo ment.

"Ja Sir."

"Ein guter Mann."

Rufus' Gesicht verschwand nun und alle atmeten tief durch. Grant sah nun zu Harry.

"Wie fühlte sich das an? So herum kommandiert zu werden meine ich?" Nachdem er be merkte, das Grant es ernst meinte, lachte Harry so sehr das er husten musste, und Fred schlug ihm leicht auf den Rücken.

"Meinen sie das ernst? Finden sie einmal einen 17jährigen Teenager, egal ob in der Mug gel- oder magischen Welt, der keine Anweisungen von einer ranghohen Person anneh men würde. Nur weil ich das sehr selten tue, heißt das nicht, das ich nicht gewillt bin, ih nen folge zu leisten." Seine älteren Freunde sahen Harry nun an, als wenn sie ihn noch nie gesehen hätten, und den Werwölfen entging dies nicht. Nicht das es ihnen unter die sen Umständen helfen würde.

"Das ist nur verständlich, denke ich, und wir bekommen ja vermutlich, was wir möchten. Aber was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit." Harry hatte nun eine Idee.

"Erzählen sie mir doch von der Michael Collins School, auf die sie, nach ihrem Akzent zu urteilen, gegangen sind." Dies war eine korrekte Annahme, denn Grant war in Belfast geboren worden und dort zur Schule gegangen, denn es gab auch eine magische Tren nung zwischen Nordirland und der Republik Irland.

Grant war leicht überrascht, aber er ging auf diese Idee ein. In der nächsten viertel Stunde berichtete er über seine alte Schule, die von knapp 45 Schülern besucht wurde. Brandon und er hatten sich die Jahre über eindeutig Briefe geschrieben, weshalb Grant auch ein paar Dinge über Hogwarts wusste. Harry musste zugeben, wenn auch nur insgeheim, das Grant ein durchaus erträglicher Mann war.

"Weißt du, die Größe der Klassen war der wirkliche Unterschied zu Hogwarts, denn in meinem Jahrgang waren nur insgesamt 8 Schüler in jeder Klasse. Dadurch kam es zu sehr viel Einzelunterricht. Insgesamt bin ich zwar nicht so mächtig wie du, aber ich weiss das ich in manchen Dingen doch mehr Erfahrung besitze. Dumbledore ist wirklich ein Idiot, wenn er sich weigert, nicht die Zahl der Lehrer in einer so großen Schule zu erhöhen." Harry stimmte dem absolut zu, abgesehen davon das Dumbledore definitiv nicht sein Freund war. Vielleicht sah es aber für Grant so aus.

"Habt ihr an dem Tag Hogwarts angegriffen?" Dies war eine weitere angenehme Erinne rung für Grant und Brandon, wobei keiner von ihnen an dem Angriff teilgenommen hatte.

"Nein, es ging nur um Hogsmeade. Greyback war für den Angriff auf Hogwarts verant wortlich. Wirklich Leid tut es mir um die Gewächshäuser."

Harry wollte gerade sagen, das diese ihn nie wirklich interessiert hatten, als es laut an der Tür klopfte. Lee ging nun hinüber um sie zu öffnen….das Schloss war weit kompli zierter als das ein Alohomora funktionieren konnte, wobei er sie für Brandon und Grant nicht entriegelt hatte. Kurz darauf kamen Rufus, Travis und Amelia Bones in das Wohn zimmer. Zum Glück hatte Lee am Abend zuvor aufgeräumt, da Claudia zu Besuch ge kommen war.

"Minister Scrimgeour, Madam Bones, Auror Biller. Dies sind Edward Grant und Alan Brandon." Hier schüttelte niemand dem anderen die Hand..

"Die Verräter von Fenrir Greyback, Live und in Farbe. Ich denke in gewisser Weise soll ten wir ihnen dankbar sein."

"Danke sehr. Was haben sie eigentlich mit dem Kopf gemacht? Mir ist aufgefallen, das sie ihn mit genommen haben, Travis Biller. In einem erschaffenen Beutel glaube ich?" Travis war nicht wirklich beeindruckt, wobei gesagt werden musste, das er auch nicht auf etwaige Beobachter geachtet hatte.

"Er ist an einem sicheren Ort, für den Fall, das jemand ihn von den Toten zurück holen wollte."

"Das war eine sehr gute Idee, ich weiss jetzt schon, das ich ihn damit am richtigen Ort platzierte." Bones hatte noch immer ein Problem damit zu glauben, das dieses Treffen wirklich statt fand, und wollte dies auch gerade ausdrücken, als Travis etwas sagte.

"Wir sind wirklich froh, das wir dies euch gegen über bestätigten konnten. Aber da meine Frau in 90 Minuten ein Spiel bestreiten wird und vermutlich den Rest des Jahres über den Garten von Gnomen befreien darf, wenn ich es verpasse, so kommen sie doch bitte zu ih rem Anliegen." Dies war das Eröffnungsspiel dieser Saison für die Harpies, und es war Rebecca Biller's erstes Spiel seit aus dem „Mutterschaftsurlaub" zurückgekehrt war. Grant sah kurz zum Minister, der nur nickte, als wenn er darüber Bescheid wüsste.

Grant begann nun die Erklärung für alle Gründe, wobei er nur wenige Male von Fragen wie der folgenden unterbrochen wurde:

"Abgesehen von euch beiden, wie viele magische Werwölfe gibt es noch?"

"Nur Lupin und Malfoy von denen wir definitiv wissen, und Fenrir und ich waren nahe genug so das ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen kann, das es keine weiteren mehr gibt. Der Rest wurde in den Kämpfen des letzten Jahres getötet."

"Jede Einigung die wir hier treffen wird auch beinhalten das es so bleibt, ich denke das können sie verstehen oder?" Ähnliche Einigungen waren bereits mit Remus und Draco getroffen worden, wobei beide keine Sekunde gezögert hatten, da insbesondere Remus' Anstellung in Hogwarts davon abhing. Draco's Gründe waren wohl, das er überraschen derweise wollte, das niemand das durchmachen musste, was er erlitten hatte. Die Hölle war wohl nach dem er dies sagte etwas gefroren aber es gab damit keine Probleme.

Es folgten noch weitere Fragen, nachdem Grant und sein Freund fertig waren, einer Ge schichte, mit der keiner der drei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in Problem zu haben schien, zu mindest kein offensichtliches.

"Wie seid ihr an unsere Informationen über Riddle Manor gekommen." Grant und Bran don sahen sich kurz an und entschieden dann, das Ehrlichkeit hier der beste Weg wäre.

"Voldemort hatte einen Spion in unserem Rudel, genauer gesagt, Lawrence Granger, der im Übrigen nicht mit der jungen Hermine verwandt ist, soweit ich es jedenfalls weiß. Wir haben dies allerdings erst am Ende bemerkt, als Fenrir schließlich den Einsatz von Veri taserum erlaubte. Granger war ebenfalls magisch, und er wandte sich irgendwann gegen uns." Er wusste zwar wie und warum, aber das wollte er noch nicht sagen, außer, es wür de später für die Einigung noch Veritaserum eingesetzt.

"Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Granger? Er befindet sich in vielen Einzelteilen an vielen Orten." Rufus musste nun doch lächeln.

"Ich persönlich kann es euch nicht wirklich verübeln. Also weiss Voldemort nichts da von, das ihr ihn enttarnt habt?"

"Nein das tut er nicht, denn die einzigsten die es neben mir wussten, waren neben mir Fenrir und Alan. Die anderen wussten nur, das wir einen Informanten im Bezug auf Ridd le Manor hatten, aber nicht wer dies war. Deshalb wurde auch niemand erwischt." Travis hatte nun noch eine Frage:

"Das war ein interessanter Kampf, zumindest aus unserer Sicht. Was ging schief?"

"Unser Granger unterschätzte die Möglichkeiten der anwesenden Todesser. Es stellte sich heraus, das Voldemort mit einem Angriff durch uns gerechnet hatte, und er wusste mit Sicherheit von euren Abhörposten dort draußen."

"Davon gehe ich auch aus, aber er war nicht dumm genug, uns ebenfalls anzugreifen." Grant schnaubte nun.

"Natürlich nicht, er wollte keinen ausgeglichenen Kampf mit euch nach dem Debakel während des Verfahrens gegen Malfoy. Er hat dort sehr viele Leute verloren, und es warf ihn viele Monate zurück. Seine Rekruten waren bisher auch nicht sehr effektiv, zumin dest nicht so wie die, die er verlor. Ich bin mir sicher, das unser Angriff und eure indirek te Hilfe ihm in der Beziehung keinen Gefallen getan haben."

Rufus hörte dem ganzen sehr ruhig zu und begann bereits zu Planen, was er genau tun wollte. Er fand es sehr interessant, das die Werwölfe sich über WWW an ihn wendete, aber es störte ihn auch nicht wirklich. So geteilt die öffentliche Meinung im Bezug auf Harry auch sein mochte, so war der junge Mann….denn er konnte ihn nun wirklich nicht mehr als Jungen bezeichnen…..nun, er war sehr effektiv. Er fragte sich mittler weile, ob es nicht noch mehr Todesser oder neutrale Personen gab, die vielleicht in glei cher Weise zur Zusammenarbeit bereit wären. Er nahm sich nun vor, später mit Travis darüber zu reden. Er sah nun aber Grant direkt an:

"Also gut, mal schauen ob ich es richtig verstanden habe. Sie möchten also eine Art Frei brief von mir, der es ihnen erlaubt, Todesser an den Orten die ihnen passen anzugreifen, wobei diese vier hier ihre Kontaktpersonen sind. Im Gegenzug sind die gewillt, uns wich tige Informationen zukommen zu lassen, wobei sie auch für die Verbrechen in Hogsmea de und gegenüber Draco Malfoy eine Immunität wünschen. Ist das korrekt?"

"Ja, das stimmt so."

"Bisher klingt es aber nicht so, als wenn sie etwas gleichwertiges für diese Bedingungen bieten. Die Malfoys sind hier allerdings nicht das Problem, obwohl es besser gewesen wäre, seine Heroinabhängigkeit ebenfalls aus dem Gedächtnis zu löschen, das war etwas unvorsichtig. Hättet ihr nach dem Krieg eure Namen geändert, hätten wir nie etwas dar über erfahren, denn ich glaube nicht, das er euer Aussehen kennt. Seid ihr je auf Narcissa getroffen?"

"Nein, ich war noch nie in Malfoy Manor, denn nur ein Idiot wäre mit ihnen in ihre Häu ser gegangen, denn dort wären wir praktisch in ihrer Gewalt. Und ich bin definitiv nicht unvorsichtig." Das schien in der Tat so.

"Gut, nun zu der Immunität im Bezug auf Hogsmeade und andere Verbrechen die ihr be gangen haben könntet….nun ich habe hier einen Vorschlag: ihr übergebt mir zwei le bende Personen, wobei von der Liste die ich gleich nenne, es egal ist, wer es ist: Frede rick Knott, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange oder ein anderer, wichtiger Todesser der mehr als 500000 Galleonen wert ist, und ich werde ihre Verliesse wegen ihrer Verbre chen konfiszieren lassen und anstatt das ihr sie für eure Übergabe der Personen bekommt, wird es unter den Geschädigten von Hogsmeade aufgeteilt, und alles was nach dem Aus gleich dort übrig bleibt geht in euren Besitz über. Auf diese Weise ist es erst Recht von Vorteil für euch, uns zu helfen, anstatt uns zu bekämpfen. Wenn ihr mir die Körper bringt, bekommt ihr die Immunität, und dazu passende Namensänderungen. Die Akten in Hog warts von Mr. Brandon werden auch entsprechend geändert, und ich weiss, das die Ver antwortlichen in Michael Collins das selbe tun würden." Grant war zwar nicht begeis tert darüber, aber er sah sehr wohl eine Grundlage für eine Einigung.

"Wie viel würde es uns kosten, wenn sie tot wären?" Rufus dachte hier kurz nach, wäh rend Bones beide für Verrückt zu halten schien.

"Zehn weitere tote Todesser, aber sie müssen das dunkle Mal tragen, und einer von ihnen muss hochrangig sein."

"Einverstanden."

"Und sobald der letzte lebende oder tote Körper abgegeben wurde, müsst ihr uns aber un ter Veritaserum das Geschehene Bestätigen, damit eure Immunität und euer Kopfgeld ausgezahlt werden. Das dient einzig der Sicherheit das ihr nichts anderes getan habt, was mit Werwölfen zu tun hatte, während ihr für uns gearbeitet habt."

"Das ist nur fair, aber ich möchte eine Immunität für alle Verbrechen die ich vor diesem Treffen beging, und das gilt auch für Alan. Wobei ich davon ausgehe, das die Tötung, Folter oder ähnliches von Todessern nach diesem Treffen kein wirkliches Verbrechen mehr ist."

"Diese Annahme ist korrekt, aber stellt bitte absolut sicher, das sie Todesser sind, bevor ihr sie mehr als nur betäubt, ohne sie zu beißen natürlich. Aber insgesamt sind eure Be dingungen für die Immunität für mich akzeptabel. Wenn einer von euch getötet wird, so sollte der andere bitte umgehend sich melden und das ganze erklären."

"Einverstanden." Rufus fielen so keine weiteren Bedingungen mehr ein und drehte sich zu Lee um.

"Lee, könnte ich bitte etwas Pergament und eine Schreibfeder haben?" Dies war etwas, wo man am besten keinen Kugelschreiber und ein Stück abgerissenes Papier verwendete.

"Ja Sir." Er holte nun diese Dinge. Rufus schrieb nun kurz etwas, platzierte ein Siegel, das er generell bei sich trug darunter, und reichte die Seiten an die Werwölfe weiter. Grant besah sie sich nun.

„Dieser Brief berechtigt Edward Grant, Bürger des magischen Irland, als Unterstützungs mitglied der Liga gegen die Dunklen Mächte in Großbritannien zu agieren. Es ist ihm ge stattet, den Avada Kedavra-Fluch gegen alle bekannten Todesser und die bekannten Hel fer des sogenannten Dunklen Lords „Voldemort" einzusetzen. Dieses Schriftstück hat so lange Gültigkeit, bis Voldemort entweder Tod ist, sich in Azkaban befindet oder ich es aufhebe.

Gezeichnet,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister für Magie in Großbritannien"

Brandon's Brief enthielt den selben Inhalt, und beide waren damit absolut zufrieden.

"Sollten Auroren euch aufhalten und befragen, zeigt ihnen einfach diesen Brief. Aber nun würde ich gerne mehr über andere mögliche „Beispiele" und Hilfen erfahren, die ihr uns geben könntet. Es ist aber kein Veritaserum nötig, aber ich wünsche keinerlei Lügen." Beide Werwölfe nickten nun.

"Wir sind bereit, unseren Abend für derartige Dinge zu opfern, sofern sie für das Essen und die nötigen Dinge sorgen."

"Ich habe aber noch eine Sache. Wir werden das am besten in dem Ministerium durch führen, wobei ihr nicht verhaftet seid, außer ihr solltet versuchen euch zu verwandeln, ist das klar?"

"Ja."

"Sehr gut. Fred, George, Lee, Harry, ihr müsst nicht mitkommen, denn ich möchte unnö tige Aufmerksamkeit für diese Sache vermeiden, denn ihr vier seid definitiv schnell zu erkennen. Da ihr die Kontaktpersonen sein werdet, bekommt ihr eine Mitschrift aller ge sagten Dinge. Ich werde morgen wieder her kommen um euch über alles weitere, was sich ergeben wird, zu unterrichten." Die vier nickten nun.

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut, noch etwas, Harry, benötigst du eine Mitteilung für deine Direktorin? Ich weiss, das sie dir hier Freiheiten in diesen Dingen lässt…"

"Ich habe ihr bereits Bescheid gegeben das ich mich verspäte, und den Grund dafür, aber vielen Dank, Sir." Rufus nickte nun zufrieden.

"Sehr gut, ich denke du solltest mit allen Mitteln bei ihr im positiven Bereich bleiben. Mr. Grant, Mr. Brandon, gehen wir. Travis, du hast noch eine Stunde, bis das Spiel be ginnt, und ich werde sicher stellen, das du rechtzeitig unterwegs bist." Travis schien recht erleichtert, und sein Boss bemerkte dies auch.

"Keine Sorge mein Freund, Rebecca wird dich schon nicht umbringen, und ich möchte nicht, das sie mir deshalb etwas antut. Also gut, dann gehen wir einmal." Er schüttelte den vieren von WWW noch kurz die Hand und verabschiedete sich dann. Sie gingen wie der hinaus aus dem Anti-Portschlüsselbereich hinaus und waren kurz darauf verschwun den. Harry sah nun zu den anderen:

"Heißt das, das ich weiterhin „freundlich" zu Dumbledore sein muss?"

Die älteren mussten nun, als sie das hörten, laut lachen. Winky kam nun herüber und be reitete ihnen etwas zu Essen zu, denn so übersprang Harry die Zeit, die er normalerweise für seine „Portschlüssel-Reise" brauchen würde. Es sei noch anzumerken, das jene Port schlüssel-Stationen, die Harry verwenden würde, keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über die Rei sen führten, und solange keine Leute von Murray oder Dumbledore diese Orte überprüf ten, hatte Harry keine Probleme. Und selbst wenn dies der Fall war, so war es nicht unüb lich, das Personen getarnt diese Orte nutzten, und Harry hatte sich bereits ein entspre chendes Argument zurecht gelegt.

Nachdem die drei Stunden vergangen waren, stieg er in den Koffer der Zwillinge und reiste zurück zur Schule. Nachdem er fort war, hatte Warrick den Koffer in das Stadion gebracht und ihn unter den Tribünen versteckt. Harry erschien nun in einem leeren Stadi on, bevor er die 400 Meter zur Schule zurück legte, wobei er aber hoffte das nichts weiter schief gehen würde. Er wurde unter anderem nicht an der Tür erwartet, weshalb er nach Dobby rief.

"Ja Harry?"

"Sag bitte Sophie und den anderen, das sie mich bitte im Büro von Professor Murray treffen sollen, denn ich möchte die Geschichte nicht zweimal erzählen, und geh danach bitte zu Murray und sag ihr das ich wieder da bin und sie dort treffen werde. Du solltest ebenfalls dort sein, denn es könnte dich auch später noch betreffen." Dobby war nun neu gierig geworden, etwas das sehr ungewöhnlich war.

"Ja Harry." sagte er und verschwand, während sich Harry dazu entschied, erst zum zwei ten mal den Aufzug zu nutzen. Es war immerhin ein sehr langer Tag gewesen und er war nun doch recht müde.

Er erreichte das Büro vor den anderen, was auch am Aufzug lag, und setzte sich vor dem Büro auf den Boden und wartete. Es stellte sich nun heraus, das die Gruppe gemeinsam in Shawnee einen Film gesehen hatte, denn dort waren diesen Sommer die wenigsten Schüler geblieben, so das er nur wenige Augenblicke warten musste. Sophie kam sofort auf ihn zugestürmt, als wenn er eine Schlacht geschlagen hätte und ihr dies nicht gesagt hätte.

"Geht es dir gut?" Er stand nun auf und umarmte sie.

"Mir geht es gut, Liebling, ich war heute nur der Mittelsmann." Bevor sie näher nachfra gen konnte, klopfte er nun an die Tür des Büros und wurde herein gebeten.

Murray wartete gemeinsam mit Heyman und Greenleaf auf ihn.

"Hallo Harry, ist der Tag in Blichty gut verlaufen?" Sie lächelte allerdings als sie dies sagte, und Greenleaf musste nun leicht lachen.

"Nun, was möchten sie zuerst hören? Die Tatsache das zwei magische Werwölfe mich und die Zwillinge als Mittelsmänner zwischen ihnen und dem Ministerium haben wollen? Oder das Dumbledore ein Quidditch-Spiel zwischen unseren Schulen veranstalten möch te?"

Mit diesen Fragen wusste nun niemand etwas anzufangen, und so kam es, das Greenleaf sich zuerst zu Wort meldete.

"Es waren also diese Leute von Greyback die ihn umbrachten und den Kopf vor eurem Laden platzierten?" Die Lehrer hatten sich die letzten Wochen in gewisser Weise über diese Geschichte doch amüsiert.

"Das behaupten sie jedenfalls, und das sie mit uns zusammen arbeiten möchten." Er hatte die Geschichte der gebannten Zuhörermenge erzählt und Dobby verstand nun ebenfalls, wieso er dabei war. Am Ende der gut 15minütigen Geschichte lehnte sich Murray in ih rem Stuhl zurück und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Kannst du damit leben, Harry? Das diese Leute in diesen Dingen auf deiner Seite ste hen? Ich weiss wegen Remus Lupin Bescheid und über den Grund wieso du ihm traust. Aber ähneln die beiden nicht eher deinem alten Gegenspieler, Draco Malfoy? Das sie er zwungener Massen die Seite wechseln?" Harry verstand nicht ganz, wieso dies schlecht war.

"Wieso?"

"Es stört dich nicht? Das du Söldnern wie ihnen hilfst?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nein."

Mehr sagte er nicht und Murray sah ihn an als wenn sie mehr erwarten würde, und so er klärte er ihnen in Kürze, was Lee, die Zwillinge und er sich genau dabei gedacht hatten. Dies war allerdings nicht unerwartet.

"Ma'am, diese beiden Männer werden die Todesser für uns jagen. Und mit „uns" meine ich das Ministerium und die Liga, aber auch mich. Derzeit ist ein Preisgeld auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt, und jeder noch so dumme Todesser weiss, sollte er mich Tod oder Le bendig abliefern würde er bis an sein Lebensende ausgesorgt haben. Und wenn Grant und Brandon diese Leute für mich ausschalten, soll es mir durchaus Recht sein." Dies kam genau in der Art bei den anderen an, wie er es erhofft hatte und insbesondere Greenleaf nickte zustimmend.

"Du bist wirklich sehr praktisch veranlagt, Harry, das muss ich zugeben. Angesichts dei ner Position kann ich dir das auch nicht vorwerfen. Und es sind nur die beiden und kein komplettes Rudel."

"Ich bezweifele, das Rufus mit einem kompletten Rudel eine derartige Vereinbarung ge schlossen hätte. Er ist ähnlich praktisch veranlagt, Professor Greenleaf." Murray hatte noch immer ihre Zweifel, erkannte aber, das es Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit zu sein schien. Sie kam nun zu dem anderen wichtigen Punkt.

"Was war das mit einem Quidditch Spiel?" Harry seufzte leicht, und konzentrierte sich nun auf diesen Teil.

"Ich war vor dem Treffen sehr höflich zu Dumbledore, etwas, das ich noch immer nicht ganz verstehe, und nach dem Treffen sprach er mich auf die Idee eines Quidditch-Spiels zwischen Great Lakes und Hogwarts an." Murray sah nun nicht sehr begeistert aus, wäh rend sich Heyman und Greenleaf eher zu amüsieren schienen.

"Und wie genau lautete deine Antwort darauf?"

"Das unsere besten Spieler leider nur Quodpot spielen und das wir keine Chance hätten." Ihre Erleichterung war deutlich zu erkennen, denn sie schien eher die Befürchtung gehabt zu haben, das Harry auf eher sehr unfreundliche Weise seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter gegenüber darauf reagiert hätte. Wenn sie allerdings sehr genau zu Sophie und Reiko ge schaut hätte, hätte sie ähnliche Gesichtsausdrücke sehen können.

"Nein, das hätten wir wohl nicht. Sally, Warrick und du seid die einzigsten, die dort mit halten könnten, und selbst bei Sally hätte ich meine Zweifel, und wir haben keine überra genden Hüter hier bei uns." Das war in der Tat das große amerikanische Problem, denn von den vier Hütern der AQL war nur einer ein amerikanischer Staatsbürger, während die anderen drei zwei Kanadier und ein Mexikaner waren.

"So ungern ich es auch zugebe, so verstand Dumbledore meine Gründe aber durchaus und er schien das "Nein" als Antwort zu akzeptieren." Oh oh.

"Aber…."

"Ich habe versucht es zu verhindern, das er uns als nächstes bei den Olympics herausfor dert, aber irgendwie scheint er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, uns in irgend einem Bereiche herausfordern zu müssen." Er hatte bisher seine Schulleiterin noch nie derart ir ritiert gesehen.

"Nun, ich werde ihm wohl am besten einen Brief schreiben, in dem ich jegliche Heraus forderung irgend einer Art in dieser Richtung zurückweise und ablehne. Das bräuchten wir hier noch, das er mit seinen politischen Machenschaften hier noch das totale Chaos in unserer Schule auslösen würde. Wieso kann er dich die nächsten 10 Monate nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, danach könnte man durchaus darüber reden." Sie atmete nun tief durch und Harry seufzte leicht.

"Ich hatte allerdings ihm gegenüber einen Vorschlag, Ma'am. Ich sagte, das Hogwarts vielleicht dieses Jahr erst einmal selbst Olympics veranstalten sollte, und wenn diese er folgreich wären, könnten sie sich im nächsten Jahr an andere Schulen bezüglich eines Wettkampfes wenden. Das würde jegliche Probleme lösen, die meine Person verursachen könnte, und gleichzeitig würde es zeigen, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte oder es aus ande ren Gründen vorschlug." Hier nickte sie nun zumindest bei einem Teil seiner Idee zustim mend.

"Nun, deine Idee ist durchaus gut, Harry, aber trotzdem wird meine Antwort bis auf wei teres Nein lauten. Wenn er wirklich unbedingt eine Schule hier herausfordern will, dann soll er es bei Maple Leaf oder Salem versuchen, denn mit deren Schuleitern ist er durchaus befreundet."

"Dem stimme ich auch zu, und er sollte seine Probleme in der Schule erst einmal selbst lösen, bevor er andere Schulen herausfordert. Aber wenigstens schlug er kein neues Tri-Magisches Turnier vor." Dies war allerdings noch immer denkbar, da dieses Turnier ei gentlich im Schnitt alle vier Jahre stattfand, und erst zwei davon vergangen waren. Harry nahm sich nun vor, Fleur zu bitten, mit Madame Maxime zu sprachen, mit der sie noch immer engen Kontakt hatte, und sich darüber zu informieren. Maxime war zwar nicht bei der Hochzeit anwesend gewesen, wobei Harry die Gründe dafür im französischen Kau derwelsch der Übersetzung entgangen waren, aber es war doch offensichtlich, das Hagrid und sie kein Paar waren.

"Nun, es gibt zwar in der Beziehung gewisse Entwicklungen, aber diese kann ich leider erst beim Eröffnungsfest erklären, da noch nicht alle Sachen geklärt sind." Harry war nun sehr neugierig geworden, aber er war gewillt, die zwei Wochen noch zu warten.

"Bitte nicht noch ein Tri-Magisches Turnier." Murray konnte ihm hier keine Vorwürfe machen.

"Nun, es gibt hier vier Schulen, also wäre eines ein Vier-Magisches-Turnier (AN: kenne leider die Genaue Übersetzung von "Quad" in der Beziehung nicht!)."

"Ich mag es, eine Schulleiterin mit Humor zu haben."

"Da habt ihr aber Glück. Nun gut, wenn ihr nichts weltbewegendes mehr habt, solltet ihr euch für das Abendbrot fertig machen. Wir sehen uns dann nachher." Es war offensicht lich, das sie noch einige interne Dinge zu besprechen hatten, weshalb die Gruppe nun hinaus ging. Sophie hielt nun Harry nach Verlassen des Raumes direkt auf.

"Warst du in irgend einer Weise in Gefahr, Harry? Was wäre, wenn sie sich verwandelt hätten?" Harry dachte nun kurz über seine Antwort nach.

"Gefahr ist ein sehr weitläufiger Begriff, Sophie. Ja, in gewisser Weise war ich in Gefahr, hätten sie sich verwandelt. Aber ich kann mich auch ohne Zauberstab wehren, und wäh rend der letzten Wochen habe ich es auch Fred und George erklärt. Die Verwandlung dauert länger als ein paar Sekunden, so das wir Zeit gehabt hätten, uns zu verteidigen, insbesondere in einem so kleinen Raum wie dem Laden. Außerdem hatten wir noch ein paar "Geheimwaffen" bereit gehalten, von denen ich selbst aber auch erst später erfuhr." Er hielt kurz inne, weshalb Reiko sich zu Wort melden konnte.

"Und welche wären das gewesen, Harry?"

"Als die Zwillinge die Zauberstäbe auf den Tresen legten, gelang es ihnen, diese durch "Falsche" Zauberstäbe auszutauschen so das sie weiterhin ihre echten bei sich hatten. Hätten die Werwölfe uns also hintergangen, während sie binnen kurzer Zeit erledigt ge wesen." Er sagte dies mit sehr ernster Stimme, und er war von dem Geschick der Zwillin ge wirklich überrascht gewesen.

"Du hast keine großen Bedenken dabei, oder?"

"Nein, liebe Claudia Jean, die habe ich nicht. Ein Krieg und die Politik zwingen einen lei der zu ungewöhnlichen "Freunden", und vor knapp einem Jahr erst saß ich bei Cornelius Fudge im Büro und bat ihn, mich für volljährig zu erklären, damit ich her kommen konn te und euch alle treffen konnte. Der Mann hatte mehr als einmal versucht mich zu ermor den, und hatte nur wenige Wochen zuvor meinen Namen in der Presse durch den Dreck gezogen, aber trotzdem saß ich dort und das Ergebnis war, das er meiner Bitte nach kam, allerdings mehr aus seinen eigenen Gründen heraus. Dies ist allerdings absolut gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier, und das ist der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich mich niemals für ein politisches Amt bewerben werden, wenn das ganze vorüber ist." Er konnte sie aber trotzdem nicht ablenken, obwohl sie ihm zumindest einen Teil seiner Gründe durchaus glaubte.

"Du willst also sagen, das im Prinzip jedes Mittel Recht und Legal ist, das Voldemort schadet?"

"Nein, nicht jedes Mittel, aber diese Männer schienen zumindest einigermaßen vernünftig zu sein. Und nebenbei glaube ich ihnen eher als Draco." Allen war bis zu einem gewissen Grad durchaus bewusst, das Harry im Bezug auf Draco sehr voreingenommen war. Ihre Meinung war, das seine Vergangenheit mit ihm fast alles rechtfertigte, was Draco schade te, abgesehen von direkter körperlicher Gewalt. Bisher hatte nur Sophie Draco selbst ge troffen, und obwohl keiner von ihnen Harry direkt darauf ansprach, damit er Draco ver gab, so machten sie sich sich doch Sorgen darüber, was Harry Draco antun könnte, sollte er ihn einmal alleine treffen. Sie hatten gesehen wie genau er die Einigung damals stu diert hatte.

"Wisst ihr was, ich werde euch später eine Erinnerung über die gesamten Geschehnisse zeigen, nachdem wir zu Abend gegessen haben, so das gegebenenfalls auch Lehrer dabei sein können." Er wusste, das Lyman und Ziegler es sein würden, denn sie interessierte al les, das die Werwölfe betraf.

Es stellte sich heraus, das bis auf einen sämtliche Lehrer, die anwesend waren, das Ange bot annahmen, so das sie sich am Ende im kleinen Konferenzraum trafen, jenen der im mer verschlossen war, und dort zeigte Harry alles. Die meisten von ihnen waren wie auch Murray in der Beziehung im grauen Bereich, und in gewissem Maß bereit, den Werwöl fen Zugang zu diesem Krieg zu gewähren. Harry versuchte nun deutlich zu machen, das Grant und Brandon ebenfalls Magier waren, und beide waren gegen ihren Willen von Greyback gebissen worden, allerdings bemerkte er auch das er fast nur zu sich selbst sprach. Trotzdem störten ihn die Bedenken in keiner Weise, da sich abgesehen von Zieg ler keiner seiner direkten Lehrer hier befand, da Wash seinen „Freien Abend" hatte, je denfalls laut Josh Lyman. Es gab also keine direkten Probleme hier im Raum, und er fand es durchaus interessant, die Meinung anderer Personen über britische Probleme zu hören.

Das war einer der vielen Gründe dafür, das es den Lehrern gefiel, das Harry hier war: Seine Probleme und er selbst waren eine interessante Sache, und sie unterbrachen das normale Einerlei. Sie hatten sehr lange Zeit keine so interessante Person mehr hier in der Schule gehabt, wenn überhaupt schon einmal. Ein weiterer Vorteil war allerdings auch, das nur wenige der Probleme sie wirklich direkt betrafen. Ein paar von ihnen konnten stundenlang seinen Erlebnissen mit Dumbledore zuhören, egal ob sie von Harry oder Pro fessor Murray kamen, wobei aber keiner von ihnen vor hatte, dem Mann direkt gegen über zu treten.

Nicht das es in absehbarer Zeit dazu kommen würde, denn weder die Lehrer noch Harry wussten, das Murray das magische Gegenstück zu einer Bannmeile gegen Dumbledore erwirkt hatte, die es ihm oder seinen Kollegen untersagte, das Gelände von Great Lakes oder die Flackter Alley ohne Erlaubnis zu betreten. Wobei es Remus gar nicht erst mög lich war, das magische Amerika zu betreten, ohne dabei Dutzende Abwehrzauber auszu lösen. Die Bannmeile war über die ICW erwirkt worden, und war aktiviert worden, nach dem Dumbledore die Behauptung aufgestellt hatte, Harry wolle Selbstmord begehen. Dumbledore war im übrigen darüber informiert worden, aber er verzichtete darauf, irgend einen der Lehrer darüber zu informieren, abgesehen vielleicht von Miss Minerva. Aus un bekannten Gründen hatte er es auch Harry gegenüber nicht erwähnt, wobei McGonagall ihm deshalb später heftige Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, wobei sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, das der Junge-der-Lebte es wieder wie bei Snape gezielt verursacht hatte, um sie weiter zu beleidigen. Dumbledore hatte nur darauf geantwortet, das er davon bezweifele, das Harry überhaupt davon wisse, denn sonst hätte er es ihm bei erster Gelegenheit vor gehalten, wobei dies allerdings noch vor dem Treffen bei der Hochzeit war. McGonagall gab sich damit allerdings nicht zufrieden, und verlangte, das Dumbledore diese Bannmei le ignorieren oder bekämpfen solle.

Der alte Mann stimmte ihr hier aber nicht zu, etwas, das er aber nicht weiter erläuterte, und akzeptierte die Bannmeile scheinbar. Er war sich bewusst, das Murray jegliches Cha os von ihrer Schule fern halten wollte, und das sie diese Maßnahme nur als vorbeugende Sicherheitsmaßnahme ergriff. Murray hatte im übrigen Harry erzählt, das sie den alten Mann zur Räson bringen würde, aber nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert, denn sie hatte erfahren, das Snape ermordet worden war.

Am nächsten Tag unterhielt sich Rufus sehr lange mit den Zwillingen und Lee über ihre Rollen im Bezug auf Grant. Grant war so eine Sache, denn niemand im magischen Eng land kannte ihn direkt, und noch weit weniger wussten, das er ein Werwolf war. Rufus und Bones hatten fast die gesamte Nacht mit den Werwölfen gesprochen, und sich auch mit ihnen über ihre Aktivitäten im letzten Jahr unterhalten, bevor sie zu ihrem Wissen über die Operationen von Voldemort kamen. Nachdem Grant und Brandon gegangen wa ren, hatte Bones zähneknirschend zugegeben, das die Einigung es aus ihrer Sicht doch wert war, wobei sie noch immer ihre Bedenken hatte. Rufus hatte ihr nur gesagt, das es einfach nur zwei Männer wären, die beide kampferfahren wären. Sie würden nun für je manden Kämpfen, und es wäre doch besser als wenn sie für das Ministerium kämpften…..aber auch für Harry.

Fred und George erfuhren hiervon allerdings nichts, abgesehen davon das es absolut Top Secret wäre. Selbst Arthur und Bill würden davon nichts erfahren und noch weniger Re mus. Generell machten sie sich wegen Remus keine Sorgen, waren aber der Meinung das es besser wäre, wenn seine moralischen Bedenken dieses Mal nicht mit einfließen wür den.

Samstag, 23. August 1997

Springfield, Illinois

Später Nachmittag

Sophie und Harry verließen die Flohnetzwerkstation in dem Greyhound Bus Terminal wie geplant….wobei dies der einzigste Teil des Planes war, der Harry wirklich gefiel. Wendy Weir hatte ihrer Tochter immer eindringlichere Briefe geschrieben, und nach ei nem Besuch gefragt. Sophie hatte es so lange wie irgend möglich vermieden, aber sie hat te es schließlich während der Zeit in Wales doch erzählt. Sie hatte allerdings nicht mit den Folgen gerechnet, und die möglichen Vorwürfe kamen auch prompt mit den Briefen. Sophie hatte nun doch nach gegeben und sich an eine mit ihr sympathisierende Murray gewandt, wo sie um Erlaubnis bat, das Harry und sie den Nachmittag und den Abend mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern verbringen könnten. Es musste allerdings an einem Wochenen de stattfinden, da Jason und Ned am nächsten Tag in ihre eigenen Wohnungen ziehen würden. Jason würde seine Zeit an der University of Illinois beginnen, wo auch schon sein Bruder sich befand, während Ned sein zweites Jahr dort begann. Sie würden aber nicht gemeinsam in der selben Wohnung leben, sehr wohl aber im selben Wohngebäude.

Murray hatte durchaus kein Problem damit, und so wurden die Vorbereitungen getroffen Zum Mittag würde es ein Barbeque geben, wobei viele Nachbarn zu Besuch kommen würden, während das Abendessen in einem freundlichen, mexikanischen Restaurant statt finden würde, wo auch Peter Weir regelmäßig essen ging. Harry verfluchte allerdings jede Sekunde des Tages, obwohl Mitchell Baylor ihm versichert hatte, das seine vorheri gen Besuche in der Casa de Weir aus der Erinnerung von Peter Weir entfernt worden wa ren. Sophie war ebenfalls nicht sehr glücklich, obwohl sie sich freute, ihren Vater das ers te Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder zu sehen. Dies war auch das Thema, das sie auf dem Fuß weg zum Haus der Weir's besprachen.

"Er ist noch immer der Mann, der mich aus dem Haus warf, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Mitt lerweile verstehe ich seine Gründe zwar besser, aber….." Harry war durchaus erleich tert, das sie hier einer Meinung waren.

"Hey, ich bin bei dir, aber ich wäre auch normalerweise nicht hier. Jede Minute im Januar bei deiner Mutter wollte ich sie eigentlich schlagen." Nein, er würde das sicher nicht tun, aber der Gedanke war da.

"Danke das du das nicht getan hast." Sie konnte es ihm aber auch nicht direkt vorwerfen, denn sie hatte ebenfalls einige gewichtige Fragen an ihre Mutter.

"Für dich würde ich alles machen, Sophie, und das war eines der größeren Versprechen." Sie ließ nun seine Hand los und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm, bevor sie erneut seine Hand ergriff. Sophie hatte sich etwas längere Nägel wachsen lassen und wann immer wie nervös war, hatte Harry als Folge davon deutliche Abdrücke der Nägel auf seiner Handinnenfläche.

"Ich denke, das es nur einmal im Jahr ist, werden wir es wohl überstehen." Sie versuchte sehr ernst zu klingen, aber man hörte ihre Nervosität trotzdem heraus.

"Achte einfach darauf, das Thema Thanksgiving zu umgehen." Sophie schien noch im mer am großen "Hollow-Plan" zu zweifeln, obwohl es eigentlich ihre Idee war.

"Wir könnten zumindest kurz erscheinen."

"Nun, ich bin dafür, das wir den Abend abwarten, bevor wir uns festlegen." Sophie konn te dem nur zustimmen.

"Einverstanden." Alle wichtigen Entscheidungen, und diese gehörte definitiv dazu, muss ten einstimmig ausfallen, obwohl Harry doch mehr nachgab als man denken würde. Er war nicht immer sehr nachgiebig, aber wenn es sie glücklich machte, hatte er kein Pro blem damit.

"Also gut. Aber ich überlasse es dir, deinen Brüdern zu erklären, wieso wir nicht wirklich darüber nach dachten, ihre Schule zu wählen." Dies war allerdings die geringste Sorge an diesem Nachmittag für Sophie.

"Das ist relativ einfach, denn beide haben die weiterführenden Schulen im Gegensatz zu mir nicht in der Upper Peninsula in Michigan besucht, insbesondere mit den ganzen Bliz zards."

"Ihr übertreibt da aber wirklich, der letzte Winter war doch nicht so schlimm." Dies bil dete für den Rest des Weges das Hauptgesprächsthema. Ihre offizielle Geschichte für Pe ter Weir besagte, das sie mit dem Bus bis Chicago gefahren waren, wo sie die Familie von Jonas besucht hatten, bevor sie zu Fuß weiter gegangen wären. Wendy, Ned, und Ja son hingegen kannten den echten Reiseweg.

Sie erreichten nun die Eingangstür und Sophie wirkte doch etwas unsicher. Dies war ihr Zuhause, und sie fragte sich, ob sie klingeln sollte oder einfach eintreten sollte? Sie war allerdings seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen und so fühlte es sich nicht mehr wie ihr Zuhause an, sondern wie das Haus einer Tante oder eines Onkels, von denen sie keine hatte, denn ihre Eltern waren Einzelkinder. Sie sah nun zu Harry:

"Klingeln? Oder einfach hinein gehen?"

Harry küsste sie kurz, drückte dann ihre Hand und betätigte die Klingel.

Die Tür wurde sehr schnell geöffnet, als wenn Jason sie entweder direkt dahinter erwartet hätte oder sie kommen gesehen hatte.

"Hallo ihr beiden, kommt doch herein. Sophie, du musst nicht wirklich klingeln, es ist immerhin dein Zu Hause." Es tat gut das zu hören, und Sophie entspannte sich nun doch etwas. Nachdem sie hinein gegangen war, sah sie sich um und erblickte viele ihr bekann te Dinge, während ihre Erinnerungen zurück kehrten. Peter und Wendy hatten das Haus direkt nach der Geburt von Ned gekauft, der zwei Jahre älter war als Sophie, allerdings auch, weil Peter kurz zuvor befördert worden war….so kam es, das es das einzigste Haus war, das Sophie und Ned je gekannt hatten, und das sie nun wieder hier war, traf sie doch. Ihre Knie gaben etwas nach, und es schien so als würde sie fast ohnmächtig.

Sie fing sich jedoch, als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater in den Eingangsbereich kamen. Wendy umarmte ihre Tochter sofort, etwas, das ihr half, sich wieder zu fangen, während Peter Harry die Hand reichte und dabei freundlich lächelte.

"Du musst also Harry sein, ich habe sehr viel über dich gehört." Harry war sich in diesem Moment durchaus bewusst, das er der eigentliche Grund war, wieso diesem Mann das Gedächtnis verändert worden war, aber trotzdem schüttelte er ihm problemlos die Hand….Jason und Wendy beobachteten ihn dabei sehr genau.

"Gleichfalls, Mr. Weir, es tut gut, sie kennen zu lernen." Peter umarmte nun seine Toch ter, wobei er irgendwie im Unterbewusstsein wusste, das er sie seit fünf Jahren nicht ge sehen hatte.

"Nenn mich bitte Peter, aber kommt doch ins Wohnzimmer. Ned ist gerade dabei, den Grill vorzubereiten, denn das kann er von uns allen am besten." Harry's erste Erfahrung beim Grillen war vor wenigen Wochen bei seiner Geburtstagsfeier gewesen, so das er die Worte des Mannes für Wahr nahm. Er wusste auch nicht, was er hier sonst sagen sollte, aber das übernahm Peter nun für ihn.

"Wie war eure Busfahrt hier her? Ich hoffe es war nicht zu heiß?"

"Es war nicht unangenehm Sir, allerdings fahre ich sehr selten Bus." Dies war nur wäh rend der SAT's und in seiner Grundschulzeit gewesen. Er versuchte nebenbei so gut wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, denn dadurch konnte er sich besser auf die Halb wahrheiten und Lügen konzentrieren, die heute und in naher Zukunft Peter gegenüber nö tig sein würden.

"Das ist sehr gut. Du hast einen ziemlich deutlichen Akzent, Harry, und es ist ein Wun der, das er in deiner Zeit hier nicht verloren ging." Mitchell Baylor hatte auf Drew's Bitte hin Sophie eine Liste der Dinge zugesandt, an die sich Peter Weir noch im Bezug auf sie erinnern konnte und an was nicht. Für ihn sah es aus als wenn Sophie die „Geisterschule" Great Lakes besuchen würde, und sie nun im Sommer besuchen kam…..dadurch ergab es für ihn auch Sinn, wieso nur so wenige Dinge von ihr im Haus waren. Wendy und ihre Brüder hatten ihm vom Harry erzählt, und ihm mehr oder weniger die Wahrheit über ihn erzählt, abgesehen davon das Harry berühmt war und das er ein Magier war, natürlich…ach ja, und er spielte kein Quidditch sondern nur Fußballl, wie die meisten Teenager aus Großbritannien aus allgemeiner Sicht. Harry hätte Peter liebend gern erzählt, das sein 6'4" großer, dunkelhäutiger, amerikanischer Zimmerkammerad ein echter Fußballspieler war, aber das würde später kommen.

"Nun wir waren gut einen Monat in Großbritannien, ich denke das genügte." Er persön lich hatte keine Ahnung wie es um seinen Akzent aussah, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht weiter, abgesehen vielleicht davon, das sein Akzent in Great Lakes einmalig war.

Sie unterhielten sich nun einige Zeit lang über Großbritannien, und bald darauf ging Ja son mit ihnen hinaus, wo Ned am Grill stand. Es stellte sich auch heraus, das Peter wäh rend seiner Zeit an der University of Illinois ein Semester in London verbracht hatte. Deshalb kannte er die Stadt noch besser als Harry, und so kam es, das Harry das ertragen musste, vor dem sich jeder Fremde fürchtete: er musste Fragen über sein Heimatland be antworten, die er / sie nicht wirklich beantworten konnte.

Dies gelang ihm aber ziemlich gut, und kurz darauf hörte er den freundschaftlichen Un terhaltungen aus der Küche zu. Zumindest klangen sie recht freundschaftlich.

Aber reell gesehen wurde Sophie gerade regelrecht von ihrer Mutter im Bezug auf Harry gelöchert, insbesondere ob es bald Hochzeitsglocken geben würde, aber auch darüber, ob sie vielleicht schwanger wäre. Sophie bereiteten die ersten fünf Fragen keine Probleme, aber irgendwann wurde es ihr auch Zuviel, und selbst Molly Weasley hatte nach drei Fra gen aufgehört.

"Bitte Mom, lass es darauf beruhen. Ich werde Harry nicht aufgeben und er mich eben falls nicht, ich denke das sollte reichen. Wenn er nächstes Jahr die Schule beendet ist er noch nicht einmal 18 Jahre alt, so das es in dieser Sache noch sehr viel Zeit gibt." Wendy änderte nun das Thema.

"Ist er nicht in eurer Welt sehr berühmt? Dieser Herr Baylor sagte etwas in der Richtung, und ich habe mich mit deinen Großeltern unterhalten und beide bestätigten es." Dies überraschte nun Sophie, denn sie hatte ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits seit fast 10 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und ihr Vater erwähnte sie so oder so sehr selten.

"Wann hast du mit ihnen geredet?" Wendy schaute sich kurz um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, aber die Tür war geschlossen und die Jungen unterhielten sich draußen.

"Nachdem dein Vater "Behandelt" wurde." So bezeichneten sie und ihre Söhne die Ge dächtnisanpassung.

"Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?" Weder Wendy noch ihre Brüder hatten dies in irgend einem Brief erwähnt.

"Sie waren eher erleichtert, wobei sie wohl gehofft hatten, das seine Bitterkeit irgend wann verschwinden würde."

"Und, ist es so?"

"Ja, in der Tat, obwohl ich glaube, das er noch immer darüber traurig ist, das er die Dinge nicht tun kann, die seine Eltern schaffen."

"Nun, solange er es nicht mehr an mir auslässt." Hier ahnte sie nun Probleme:

"Genau das hoffen wir ebenso, Liebling, und genau deshalb, müssen wir beiden und dei ne Brüder das vorerst für uns behalten." Und hier kamen die ersten Risse zu Tage.

"Das ist etwas, wo ich Probleme mit habe, Mom, denn ich verstecke nicht gern wichtige Teile meiner Selbst vor Dad. Wieso hast du ihm nie gesagt, das er endlich erwachsen werden soll?" Wendy Weir hatte etwas derartiges erwartet, ein Thema, das bisher wäh rend der letzten Treffen nie zur Sprache kam, und das auch nie in einem Brief von Sophie zur Sprache kam.

"Ich habe es versucht, Sophie, und ich habe nie aufgehört. Ich habe am Anfang nur zuge stimmt, weil ich dachte, das du hier bleiben würdest, so das wir gemeinsam an dem Pro blem hätten arbeiten können. Ich war mir sicher, das ich ihn zur Zustimmung hätte brin gen können, wenn du mit mir gemeinsam ihn bearbeitet hättest, und du hättest keinen Tag in der Schule verpasst, denn wir hätten zwei Monate Zeit gehabt."

"Damals sah es aber komplett anders aus, denn du hast ihm bedingungslos zugestimmt. Und du hast niemals eine andere Strategie in irgend einer Form erwähnt." Nein, das hatte sie nicht, aber auch darauf hatte sie eine Antwort.

"Ich hätte dir nicht helfen können, wenn er auch auf mich losgegangen wäre."

"Du hast mir in keinster Weise geholfen, oder? Du hast mir eher bedeutungslose Briefe geschickt, genauso wie Jason und Ned." Sophie schrie diese Vorwürfe nicht hinaus, aber ihre Stimme tat Wendy doch sehr weh…erst recht, weil sie wusste, das sie diese Worte verdiente.

"Das tut mir wirklich leid, Sophie. Ich hätte einfach anders reagieren müssen."

"Ja, das hättest du, und das ist der Grund, wieso ich so zögerte, bei dem Besuch in diesem Sommer." Wendy hatte dies bereits geahnt, versuchte aber trotzdem noch einmal, ihr Schuldbewusstsein zu wecken.

"Wir haben dich in all den Jahren wirklich vermisst."

"Das ist aber nicht genug, Mutter, es ist nicht wirklich genug." Sophie verließ nun so ru hig wie es ihr möglich war, die Küche. Sie war wirklich dankbar dafür, das sie derzeit ih ren Zauberstab nicht bei sich hatte. Harry trug ihre beiden Stäbe in einem speziellen Holster auf seinem Rücken. Er hatte Dobby darum gebeten, es nach dem Vorbild alter, schottischer Soldaten zu fertigen, die ihre Waffen auf ähnliche Weise auf dem Rücken trugen. Nur, das er es hier unter seinem Hemd trug, das so gehalten war, das man sie nicht sehen konnte. Er ging seit einiger Zeit niemals irgendwo hin, ohne nicht mindestens seinen eigenen Zauberstab dabei zu haben, und oft genug war auch der von Tom Riddle dabei. So blieb Sophie nichts anderes übrig, als hinaus zu gehen und ihn zu bitten, den Fluch frei zu geben. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, bereitete es ihr doch Probleme, denn Harry, hatte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle behalten können, als er auf Dumble dore traf, und dort erfuhr er wesentlich schlimmere Dinge.

Sie ging nun hinaus um zu schauen, was die anderen machten, und bemerkte nun, dass das Bier ausgegeben worden war. Jason und Ned gingen beide auf das College, und beide mochten wie die meisten College-Personen Bier, und so kam es, das beide und ihr Vater eine Flasche Newcastle in der Hand hielten, um ihren englischen Besucher zu ehren, der nur eine Coca Cola in der Hand hielt.

"Benehmt ihr euch denn hier draußen, Jungs?" Harry wollte gerade einen Schluck trin ken:

"Nein." Sophie wollte ihm gerade am liebsten die Coke über den Kopf schütten, aber statt dessen nahm sie ihm die Dose aus der Hand und trank sie leer, bevor sie die Dose in sei nen Schoss fallen ließ.

"Danke, das tat gut. Darf ich meinen Freund kurz entführen?" Sie wartete keine Reaktion ab sondern schleifte Harry fast regelrecht hinter sich her. Ned und Jason, die beide Single waren, mussten nun Lachen, während Peter verwirrt war. Harry folgte ihr nun ohne sich zu wehren, während sie hinüber gingen, und den kleinen Garten betrachteten.

"Mutter Weir geht dir bereits auf die Nerven?" Harry Mochte den Ausdruck auf Sophie's Gesicht, als er Wendy so nannte. Er mochte vielleicht bei dem Wort „Wotcher" nachge geben haben, aber hier nicht.

"Ich habe hier immer wieder Dumbledore vor Augen, es ist so als wenn ich in einem Groundhog Day feststecke." Er hatte sie noch nie so frustriert erlebt.

"Sag mir bitte, das….."

"Oh, es tut ihr durchaus Leid, aber es ist halt so, das sie nie versuchte, mich in den letzten fünf Jahren zu besuchen. Das dürfte aber daran liegen, das Dad sie mehr oder weniger dazu zwang." Harry gelang es irgendwie, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten, als er dies hör te…..was aber niemand wusste war, das es nie eine derartige Bedingung gegeben hatte.

"Mir wäre es lieber zu glauben, das sie von der ganzen Situation einfach überfordert war, und deshalb mehr oder weniger nachgegeben hat. Und du hast ja auch nicht nachgege ben." Hier zuckte sie nun etwas zusammen.

"Genau das hat sie gesagt."

"Hey, ich verteidige sie nicht, in keinster Weise. Wenn du jetzt hier weg möchtest, kön nen wir gerne gehen. Aber wenn wir schon hier sind, können wir vielleicht ein paar Din ge ins Reine bringen."

"Ich bin von deiner Erfahrung wirklich angetan, du hast immerhin nicht versucht, Dumb ledore oder Remus zu ermorden."

"Wir gehen also? Und nebenbei, das Bier das sie hier trinken stinkt einfach." Harry hass te jede Form von Bier, abgesehen allerdings von Butterbier, das aber im eigentlichen Sin ne kein Bier war. Er wandte sich gerade zum gehen um, aber sie hielt noch immer seine Hand und hielt ihn so davon ab.

"Nein, wir gehen nicht, aber lass mich bitte nicht mit meiner Mutter alleine, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

"Zum Glück habe ich noch deinen Zauberstab." Nun kam ihr etwas in den Sinn, aber zum Glück war Wendy nicht in der Nähe.

"Ich kann den Repulsar aber auch ohne Zauberstab ausführen."

"Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn ich hier der ruhige von uns beiden bin."

"Aber nur einmal im Jahr und das ist dieses eine Mal." Er küsste sie nun sanft auf die Ba cke und beide gingen zu den anderen zurück. Harry setzte sich nun auf eine Seite des Picknick-Tisches und bedeutete Sophie, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

"Entschuldigung bitte, ich brauchte das für einen Moment, also, wo drüber haben wir ge redet?" die männlichen Weirs fanden das ganze sehr amüsant, und die Dinge beruhigten sich nun eine Zeit lang.

Sie sprachen nun bald über die Colleges, und die drei männlichen Weirs versuchten ihnen die University of Illinois schmackhaft zu machen. Sophie, die das Thema bisher vermie den hatte, insbesondere in in ihren Briefen, war nicht gewillt, noch mehr Chaos unter den anderen zu verursachen, so das Harry rettend eingriff…..fast jedenfalls.

"Nun, eigentlich ist es die Schuld von Reiko und Warrick, denn sie haben sich geweigert, eine der nördlichen Schulen zu wählen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Jason war ich eigentlich auf den nordwestlichen Bereich eingestimmt, und auch Sophie war für eure Schule, aber am Ende wurden wir überstimmt, denn die Strände im Süden haben alles überragt. Etwas übertrieben, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber der Wille der Gruppe zählte hier mehr." Zur abso luten Überraschung von Sophie schienen die drei dies durchaus zu akzeptieren, insbeson dere da Harry sich hier für das Babysitten von Keisha und Marty durch die Da vis-Schwestern bedankte. Peter schien mit Harry immer besser klar zu kommen, etwas das ihn noch immer etwas irritierte.

"Ich denke, es ist eine sehr gute Idee, das ihr gemeinsam zur Schule gehen werdet, denn meine Freunde aus der High School haben uns nach Schulabschluss aus den Augen verlo ren, wobei manche zur Universität gingen, andere eine Arbeit fanden und mache zur Ar mee gingen. Sophie, was wäre deine erste Wahl als College?" Hier antwortete sie sofort.

"Die University of Hawaii. Das war UNSERE erste Wahl, oder Harry?" Dem war in der Tat so, jetzt wo Harry so teure Grundstücke sich leisten konnte. Er konnte über das Flohnetzwerk in das Death Valley zum Quidditch-Training reisen, und er freute sich noch immer darauf, denn es waren ja nur noch knapp 10 Monate bis dahin.

"Ja, Ma'am." Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte Peter nie danach gefragt, wie dies alles bezahlt werden sollte, wobei Wendy ihnen eine finanzielle Starthilfe in ihrem letzten Brief angeboten hatte.

Wendy kam nun mit den Salaten und weiteren Getränken heraus, während Ned damit be gann, die Burger und die Würstchen auf den Grill zu legen. Hier herrschte nun unange nehme Stille, während die drei männlichen Weir's zu verstehen versuchten, wie schlecht die Dinge zwischen Mutter und Tochter standen. Das Problem hier war, das keiner von ihnen den Mut hatte, direkt danach zu fragen. Als Wendy wieder in die Küche ging, bot Harry an, ihr zu helfen.

"Ich muss meine Befragung ja auch überstehen." sagte er und folgte ihr, und bevor sie reagieren konnte, sprach er sie an:

"Mrs. Weir, sie wissen, das die Stille über fünf Jahre hinweg Folgen haben würde, und die sind nun da. Mein Rat an sie ist dieser: vorerst müssen sie es akzeptieren, und versu chen sie weitere Fehler zu vermeiden, dann dürfte alles gut werden. Das sie hier ist, ist doch auch schon ein positiver Anfang." Wendy konnte dem nicht widersprechen, und sagte mit nachdenklicher Stimme:

"Hast du sie dazu überreden müssen? Hier her zu kommen?" Harry hatte bereits vor Mo naten festgestellt, das Mrs. Weir, trotz ihrer Wendung zu Weihnachten, derzeit keinerlei Sympathie verdiente…..insbesondere von ihm, denn er wusste nur zu gut, was der Ver rat einer Familie bedeutete.

"Ich habe versucht, es ihr auszureden, allerdings nicht mit aller Macht. Ich hätte sie aller dings niemals alleine hier her kommen lassen."

"Ich weiss, was du derzeit von mir und Peter denken musst." Er hob nun kurz die Hand.

"Nein, ich habe in gewisser Weise Vertrauen zu ihm. Seine Kindheit in unserer Welt, kombiniert mit der Tatsache das er ein Squib ist, haben ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und dieser brach dann in den Monaten aus, nachdem Sophie ihren Brief bekam. Nein, Mrs. Weir, das Problem hier sind sie, selbst wenn sie es nicht wirklich böse meinten. Sie hatten keine wirkliche Entschuldigung und keinen Grund für ihr Verhalten."

"Ist das deine Meinung oder die von Sophie?"

"Von uns beiden. Bedenken sie, das Sophie und ich nicht immer hier sein würden, wenn Warrick und ich nicht im Dezember gehandelt hätten." Etwas, das Warrick im übrigen die gesamte Zeit über versucht hatte, Harry auszureden.

"Ich möchte hier mein Verhalten nicht verteidigen, sondern ich möchte mich gerne irgendwie mit meiner Tochter versöhnen, so das wir wieder eine Familie bilden können. Ich weiss, das ich kein Recht habe, das zu erwarten, aber das ist es, was ich mit ganzem Herzen möchte." Sie war immerhin ehrlich, und damit machte sie ein klein wenig wieder gut bei Harry.

"Dann versuchen sie sich bitte zurück zu halten und es wird sich sicher mit der Zeit alles klären. Nur bitte versuchen sie heute keine grossartigen Aktionen oder so, sondern sein sie bitte einfach erst einmal Froh, das sie hier ist. Ich werde so gut es mir möglich ist, zu helfen versuchen, wobei ich weiterhin absolut auf Seiten ihrer Tochter stehe."

"Sie hat wirklich viel Glück einen solchen Menschen wie dich gefunden zu haben, der so loyal ist." Harry mochte es nicht wirklich wenn das Wort "Glück" in dieser Weise fiel.

"Ich bin hier definitiv der Glückliche, Ma'am. Ich denke wir sollten wieder hinaus gehen, bevor jemand denkt, das wir uns hier prügeln." Er ergriff nun ein Glas und verliess den Raum. Es wurden keine Fragen über das Geschehene gestellt und die Stimmung hellte sich während des restlichen Nachmittags immer weiter auf. Peter war im Übrigen vor kurzem zum Bundesrichter nominiert worden, was zur Folge hatte, das er am heutigen Morgen die notwendigen Anhörungen und Gespräche geführt hatte. Eine Ernennung dieser Art galt ein Leben lang, weshalb er bald nach Chicago gehen würde. Da alle Kinder aus dem Haus waren, einige freiwillig andere unfreiwiilig, überlegten sie nun, es zu verkaufen.

Dies war ein sehr sicheres Thema, und selbst Harry hatte hier eine Meinung dazu…sie sollten es behalten, aber es vermieten, denn es war bereits abbezahlt und so waren keine weiteren Raten dafür nötig. Ned war hier seiner Meinung, während Jason und Sophie der Meinung waren, das sie es einfach verkaufen sollten und sich etwas in Chicago suchen sollten. Allerdings würde so oder so nichts heute entschieden, obwohl sie sich sehr angeregt darüber unterhielten, was die Spannung weiter reduzierte. Harry beschrieb ihnen nun Godric's Hollow, wobei er angab, das seine Geldreserven darin bestanden, das er dieses Haus hatte, und einen Schulfond, den seine Eltern ihm hinterliessen, die, wie Petunia immer behauptete, bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren.

Ned konnte im übrigen ebenfalls einen guten Hamburger braten, und damit war ein weiteres Thema für Harry abgehakt, ohne das er an langer Weile starb und so hatten sie alle genug Zeit zu essen. Er verzichtete aber auf den Nachtisch, aber auch nur, weil die anderen ihn leicht schief ansahen, wobei der Apfelkuchen sehr lecker aussah.

"Ich habe einen sehr schnell arbeitenden Metabolismus." Die Männer sahen ihn fast nei disch an, während Wendy eher abwegig drein sah…..vermutlich weil sie es ebenfalls nicht hatte, obwohl sie eher untergewichtig schien. Ned hatte im letzten Jahr Freshman 15 erreicht und das hatte sich bis heute nicht verändert, während Jason und Peter am ehes ten als normal gebaut zu bezeichnen waren. Harry erzählte ihnen nun von seinen miesen Verwandten, wobei er gewisse Teile ausließ, und erklärte ihnen nun, das dies der Grund dafür wäre, das er ein Buffet praktisch alleine Aufessen konnte, ohne an Gewicht zuzulegen. Dies war allerdings in gewisser Weise gelogen, denn er hatte im letzten Jahr durchaus fast fünf Pfund zugelegt, die man ihm dank seiner jetzigen Größe aber nicht an sah. Er wirkte aber noch immer sehr muskulös gebaut, auch dank des Trainings das er ab solvierte…und anderen Dingen im übrigen.

Nun erzählte Sophie die Geschichte über die Wette zwischen Harry, Jonas und Martin Forrester am Weihnachtstag, und im Anschluss beschrieb Harry, um sie ein wenig zu är gern, sehr genau das Gericht Haggis. Er selbst hatte es nie probiert, aber die Beschrei bung sorgte immer wieder für eine interessante Reaktion. Peter zum Beispiel fand, das es gar nicht so schlecht klang, wobei er es in seiner Zeit in London nie probiert hatte.

"Sie sollten es probieren, wenn sie wieder dort sein sollten, ich bin mir sicher, das es auch Chicago einen Laden gibt, der noch interessante Gerichte und Zutaten führt." Harry bemerkte nun, das sein Bluff durchschaut worden war.

"Also gut, das werde ich. Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, ebenfalls mindestens zwei Bis sen zu probieren. Die Herstellung ist zwar nicht einfach, aber ich möchte nicht dafür sor gen, das ihr euch eventuell übergeben müsst." Das würde vermutlich sehr interessant, dachte er jedenfalls, weshalb er so oder so profitieren würde. Ihm gefiel die Idee im übri gen immer besser und er war sich sicher, das Dobby es ihm beibringen konnte.

Jeder schien dem nun zuzustimmen, und die Diskussion drehte sich nun um die jeweili gen Lieblingsgerichte. Während dieser Diskussion ging Harry wieder hinein, um auf Toi lette zu gehen, wobei Jason ihm folgte, offiziell, um ihm zu zeigen wo diese War.

"Nun, was denkst du, wie läuft es derzeit, Harry? Bist du froh, her gekommen zu sein?" Nun ja….

"Ja, das bin ich, aber hat sich dein Dad immer so benommen? Er ist erstaunlich freund lich." Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Aber es war eine gute Sache, das er keine weiteren Diskussionen riskieren wollte, als unbedingt nötig. Aller dings könnte es sein, das sie jetzt öfter hier her kommen mussten, und Sophie schien ih rem Vater am liebsten sagen zu wollen, das sie eine Hexe war, trotz der Konsequenzen. Dieses Verlangen mochte sich nach und nach verringern, aber Harry würde noch eine ganze Zeit sehr genau darauf achten. Das Wort „Magie" war an diesem Tag noch nie erwähnt worden, obwohl jeder, außer Peter, wohl teilweise daran denken mochte.

"Ich denke er bemüht sich für seine Tochter und ihren Freund. Normalerweise ist er nicht so überfreundlich, aber das stört mich nicht. Wie geht es Sophie?" Harry sagte ihm, denn er verdiente wohl die Wahrheit:

"Sie war wütender über eure Mutter als ich vermutet hätte, aber ich denke das schlimmste ist vorüber." Sie erreichten nun das Bad und Harry erledigte sein Geschäft, gefolgt von Jason, wobei sich beide weiter unterhielten.

"Seit letzten Jahr hat sich die ganze Sache sehr stark weiterentwickelt, und dafür sind wir dir dankbar." Harry winkte nun einfach ab.

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, das Warrick oder Reiko das selbe getan hätten, sobald sie vol len Zugriff auf ihre Zauberstäbe gehabt hätten. Und genau das hat sie bisher zurück ge halten." Warrick hatte das erwähnt, wobei er am liebsten mehr als nur mit seinem Zau berstab gedroht hätte. Jason schien das nicht entgangen zu sein.

"Ich habe gemerkt, das er uns nicht wirklich mag." Nein, das tat er wohl wirklich nicht.

"Soweit ich hörte, ist er im Bezug auf Sophie äußerst beschützerisch."

"Was werdet ihr zu Thanksgiving machen? Ich weiss, das sie euch wieder einladen wol len." Harry wollte das eigentlich vermeiden, und versuchte Jason deshalb sanft davon ab zubringen.

"Ich weiss nicht, Jason, und genau das ist das Problem. Wenn wir keine magischen Dinge benutzen, sind es mehrere hundert Meilen Entfernung zwischen Great Lakes und hier, und unser Campus befindet sich nicht in der Nähe eines Flughafens. Wie sollen wir sonst erklären, wie wir her kamen? Mit der Magie dauert es nur wenige Sekunden, aber euer Vater…." Daran hatten Jason und Ned bisher nicht gedacht.

"Ich weiss nicht, aber ich denke du hast Recht. Wir müssen ihn nicht vorsichtiger werden lassen, als unbedingt nötig. Es wird denke ich um einiges Einfacher, sobald ihr mit der Schule fertig seid." Oh, es würde nicht nur in diesen Dingen einfacher, dachte Harry nur. Reell gesehen dachte er nur sehr selten an Sophie's Familie, denn sie sprach auch sehr selten über sie.

"Warten wir ab, was zu Weihnachten geschieht, stellt bitte einfach sicher, das alles relativ ruhig bleibt. Sophie vertraut euch darin, das dies gelingt." Jason reagierte nun genauso wie Harry es erhofft hatte, nämlich mit stolz geschwellter Brust…..man beachte, das er es war, der nie das Vertrauen in sie aufgegeben hatte. Harry behandelte ihn genau aus diesem Grund sehr freundschaftlich.

"Nun, ich werde nicht hier sein, um das sicherzustellen, aber Ned und ich werden unser bestes tun. Pass du bitte nur in der Schule auf sie auf, und bitte tu uns den Gefallen und schwängere sie nicht, denn sonst wirst du den Stab gegen uns vier einsetzen müssen." Sie hatten nun fast die Küchentür erreicht, und Harry musste nun lachen, und er fand es pas send, das diese Gelegenheit gerade kam.

"Nun, abgesehen davon das unsere Verhütung fehlerfrei ist, so möchtest du doch glaube ich nicht wirklich, das ich mich um deine Eltern „Kümmere". Ich war gezwungen einige Dinge zu tun, die du nicht wissen möchtest, und dein Vater, trotz aller Veränderungen, ist noch immer derjenige, der die Frau, die ich liebe, wegen der Magie aus dem Haus gejagt hat. Und deine Mum ist noch immer diejenige, die dies nicht verhindert hat." Zu seinen Gunsten sollte gesagt werden, das Jason nicht zusammen zuckte, etwas, das Harry ihm hoch anrechnete.

"Wieso gefällt mir nicht was du sagst?"

"Denk nur an die Möglichkeiten von Schusswaffen. Gedächtnisveränderungen sind nicht immer zu 100% sicher, und was wäre, wenn sie bei ihm versagt?" Er führte das nun nicht weiter aus und Jason Weir erinnerte sich nur zu gut an jenen Tag im Januar, als Harry drohte, sich näher mit dem damals noch uneinsichtigen Peter zu beschäftigen.

"Du musstest schon Leute töten? Ich weiss, das durchaus das in eurer Welt derzeit Krieg herrscht." Das dürfte er von seinen Großeltern erfahren haben, dachte Harry, und damit lag er auch korrekt.

"Ich habe das getan, was zum Überleben nötig war, Jason. Ned und du müsst euch aber nicht vor mir fürchten, das kann ich euch versichern. Ihr habt sie in ihrer Zeit der größten Not unterstützt."

"Das war selbstverständlich, sie ist immerhin meine Schwester und ich liebe sie."

"Und sie dich und Ned auch. Sie hat einfach derzeit Probleme mit eurer Mom, aber ich denke diese sind nicht unlösbar." Hoffte er jedenfalls.

Sie gingen nun wieder hinein, wo Sophie derzeit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder über das Jefferson Quidditch Spiel berichtete, wobei Jefferson in diesem Fall eine „Fußballmann schaft" war. Sie erzählte das Geschehen sehr anschaulich. Wenn man ihre vorherigen Be denken bedachte, gelang Sophie das „muggle-isieren" ihrer Schule sehr gut. Harry freute sich indirekt schon auf ihre Version von Voldemort, aber dazu kam sie vor dem Ende des Nachmittags nicht mehr.

Das Abendprogramm bildete eine Vorführung an Wendy's Schule. Sie gehörte zwar nicht zu den Verantwortlichen, aber viele der Teilnehmer waren ihre Schüler. Sie führten hier Romeo und Julia auf, und Harry fühlte sich nun an jenen Tag vor acht Jahren erinnert, als ein mitfühlender Lehrer Harry eigentlich für eine ähnliche Vorführung vorgesehen hatte, aber Tante Petunia war es am Ende beinahe gelungen, dieses zu verhindern, aber am Ende war es dem Lehrer doch gelungen, sie irgendwie zu überzeugen. Dies war eine Auf führung der High School, aber trotzdem machte sie sehr viel Freude. Harry und Sophie hatten es leider in ihrer Zeit in England nicht geschafft, eines der Theater dort zu besu chen, aber sie planten, dies im nächsten Sommer zu ändern.

Hier beendeten sich bald darauf das Essen und das Thema Thanksgiving wurde von ei nem ahnungslosen Peter angesprochen. Er ging sogar soweit, sich bereit zu erklären, die Fluttickets zu bezahlen, wodurch sich als Folge davon sich mehrere Fingernägel unter dem Tisch in sein Bein rammten, wodurch er lange genug abgelenkt war, das Harry sagen konnte, das er es mit den anderen besprechen würde und sich dann melden würde. Ob wohl ihm jemand sehr schmerzhaft auf den Oberschenkel drückte, gelang es ihm doch, ein ruhiges Gesicht dabei zu bewahren. Es gelang ihm auch, Peter, der gerne dazu bereit war, davon abzuhalten, sie nach Chicago zurück fahren zu wollen. Die Bushaltestelle war nur drei Blocks entfernt und nach dem Abendbrot verabschiedeten sich Harry und Sophie und gingen los. Sobald das Auto außer Sicht war, wobei es bei sechs Personen sehr eng gewesen war, wandte sich Sophie lächelnd an Harry:

"Wir werden uns Thanksgiving überlegen? Wirklich?" Ihr Freund hob nun nur noch die abwehrend die Hände.

"Ich musste doch etwas sagen, damit sie endlich ruhig waren, denn keiner deiner Eltern wollten das Thema beenden." Sophie wollte nun etwas sagen, aber erkannte dann, das er durchaus Recht hatte.

"Da muss ich dir wohl Recht geben. Das war…..ich möchte das nicht so schnell noch einmal machen, Harry, es war einfach zu viel auf einmal für mich." Für uns beide, dachte Harry, sagte es aber nicht. Er war auch sehr erschöpft, und er hatte noch nicht einmal Ma gie angewandt.

"Wir werden wohl einen Tag über Weihnachten hier verbringen müssen, denke ich, denn das würde doch sehr komisch aussehen, wenn wir es nicht täten."

"Das stimmt wohl. Aber bis dahin bitte nichts mehr. An Thanksgiving werden wir das übliche machen, gefolgt von ein paar Tagen in Wales und dann auf der Insel." Diesen Planungen konnte sie in keinster Weise widersprechen.

"Sehr gerne."

"Ach sei Still." Hier lächelte sie allerdings, vermutlich auch aus Erleichterung dafür das sie es hinter sich hatte. Sie erreichten nun die Greyhound Station und gingen durch den magischen Eingang. Dort nahmen sie sich etwas Flohpulver, um über die Kamine in die Flackter Alley zu reisen.

"Danke das du das für mich getan hast, Harry, ich weiss, das es eigentlich nicht das ist, was du normalerweise heute machen würdest." In der Tat, zumindest in einer perfekten Welt.

"Wo du hin gehst gehe auch ich hin."

"Ist es dann nicht dein Glück, das deine Freundin eine absolut chaotische Familie hat?"

"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich eine normale Familie aushalten könnte, Sophie, es könnte mich so schockieren, das ich es nie verkraften würde." Hier umarmte sie ihn nun kurz.

"Es hat mir wirklich geholfen, das du bei mir warst." Harry's Herz zerfloss hier regel recht und er genoss das Gefühl ihrer Nähe.

"So wie du mir bei Dumbledore geholfen hast. Er lebt noch und ist dank dir noch unver letzt." Das war durchaus korrekt, denn Harry gefiel es eigentlich gar nicht, wenn er die Sachen, die er für Voldemort geplant hatte, vor Sophie hätte und müssen.

"Verderb dir nicht die Laune, Liebling."

"Ja, Liebling." Er küsste sie nun und beide reisten danach per Flohnetzwerk nach Hause.

Samstag, 30. August 1997

Great Lakes

9:00 Uhr

Dies war der erste Schultag und die Novizen würden relativ früh eintreffen, während der eigentliche Unterricht am kommenden Montag beginnen würde. Dies hatte zur Folge, das alle Schüler bis 10 Uhr morgens anwesend sein mussten, so das sie als Gruppe einen kurz en, gemeinsamen Rundgang über das Gelände machen konnten, angeführt von den Siebtklässlern. Auch die Siebtklässler mussten also bis 10 Uhr angetreten sein, so das Jo nas schon relativ früh wieder hier war, knapp 10 Minuten später gefolgt von Drew. Ein regelrecht hyperaktiver Jonas und ein noch sehr verschlafener Drew kamen nun bald dar auf hinüber in den Bereich Cortez 7B, wobei Jonas selbst sich gar nicht so aufgedreht fühlte. Rick verließ gerade den Raum, wobei dieser noch nicht wieder mit dem Schutz zauber versehen war, und Drew und Jonas erblickten nun die noch immer sehr verschla fenen Harry und Warrick.

"Kommt schon ihr beiden, wacht endlich auf, es ist doch ein großartiger Tag! Der erste Tag in unserem letzten Schuljahr!" Warrick gähnte einfach nur und deutete dann auf Jo nas.

"Töte ihn, Harry." Harry stand nun auf, reckte sich kurz, wobei es ihm gar nicht gefiel, ohne Sophie zu schlafen, wobei sie der Meinung gewesen waren, das ihre Zimmerkame raden besser nichts derartiges bemerkten, selbst wenn es nur das Verlassen des Koffers war.

"Führ mich nicht in Versuchung. Wieso um alles in der Welt bist du so verdammt glück lich, Jonas?"

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht, ich bin heute einfach irgendwie gut gelaunt. Ich glaube fast, das ich die Schule irgendwie vermisst habe." Harry deutete nun auf Drew.

"Würdest du ihn bitte auf Vielsafttrank überprüfen? Das Verhalten passt einfach nicht zu unserem Jonas."

"Das habe ich schon, denn er hat auch Mark und Lester vorher fast zur Verzweiflung ge trieben." Harry plante zwar weiterhin den beiden in Irgend einer Form einen Streich zu spielen, aber bisher hatte es im vergangenen Jahr keinen wirklichen Grund dafür gege ben.

"Das ist also wirklich Jonas. Um wie viel Uhr kommen deine Cousins her, Warrick?"

"Ich glaube um 9:30 Uhr, wir sollten also besser sicherstellen, das sie für die Tour in un serer Gruppe sind."

"Ja, und Rachel Kessler's jüngere Schwester wird heute auch eingeschult, und sie hat mich gebeten, mich um sie zu kümmern. Bei ihrer letzten WWW-Bestellung war eine schriftliche Bitte deshalb dabei." Rachel war eine der wenigen Single-Mädchen, die dem Charme von Jonas widerstehen konnten, so das er sich immer für Neuigkeiten über sie in teressierte.

"Wie hat sie auf die Einkaufstour von Marie reagiert?" Sie hatten ihm darüber in einem Brief berichtet.

"Sie hat zu erst einmal knapp 50 von den "Outer Monolgue"-Candys bestellt. Sie war im Gegensatz zu Marie jemand der regelmäßig einkaufte und nicht alles auf einmal. Nun ja, ich gehe jetzt erst einmal duschen." Genau das tat er nun, wobei er dies im Koffer tat, während Warrick die im Zimmer verwendete. Jonas und Drew widerstanden allerdings der Versuchung, die Dinge von Rick und Terry durcheinander zu bringen, und warteten eher ruhig darauf, das ihre Freunde fertig waren. Warrick, der dies durchaus wusste, ließ sich nun extra viel Zeit in der Dusche, wobei er es sich zum Vorteil machte, dass das ma gisch aufgewärmte Wasser nie endete. Harry hingegen war nach knapp 10 Minuten fertig, und war kurz davor, mittels eines Zaubers Warrick mit einer Menge eiskaltem Wassers zu bedenken, als dieser nun doch erschien. Sie holten nun Sophie, Claudia und Reiko ab und gingen in den Eingangsbereich.

Der Eingangsbereich befand sich in der Essenshalle, wobei die Essen heute im Foyer stattfinden würden, so das alle Tische hier entfernt werden konnten. Es gab zwei Berei che für die Portschlüssel, je einer für Detroit und Milwaukee, wo sich Mitarbeiter der Re gierung und Lehrer aus Great Lakes befanden, um die neuen Schüler weiterzuleiten. Die Schüler die im Sommer nicht hier geblieben waren, trafen auch auf diese Weise ein, und das sehr pünktlich. Wie schon im letzten Jahr hatten sich Dobby und Winky als Freiwilli ge Helfer angeboten und sorgten dafür das die Taschen und Tüten im Eingangsbereich sauber gestapelt waren. Dies war für die beiden auch die Chance etwas anderes zu tun, neben Godric's Hollow und dem Laden, wobei das Haus noch immer stand, obwohl die Zwillinge und ihre Freundinnen derzeit dort lebten.

Keisha und Marty trafen genau pünktlich ein, und kurz darauf auch Anna Kessler, wobei diese die Anweisung von ihrer Schwester bekommen hatte, den „Jungen-der-lebte" zu su chen und sich bei ihm zu melden. Genauer gesagt hatte die Schwester nur gemeint, sie solle auf den englischen Akzent sowie die Narbe achten. Anna war mit 11 Jahren noch recht klein gebaut, sah aber sonst ihrer Schwester sehr ähnlich, die ein Jahrgang hinter der Gruppe war. Lyman, der gemeinsam mit Heyman diesen Sommer die Einweisung der muggelgeborenen Erstklässler und ihrer Familien übernommen hatte, schickte nun noch ein paar weitere Schüler in Harry's Richtung. Zu ihnen stießen nun Rick, Laurie, Nicole und Terry, sowie Marie. Dies war bei weitem nicht ihre gesamte Jahrgangsgruppe aus Cortez, aber doch ein großer Teil. Nicole, Laurie, und Marie waren hier das Gegenstück zu Sophie, Reiko und Claudia, und waren hier damit es zu noch besserem Verständnis unter einander kommen konnte…wobei Harry schon klar gestellt hatte, das nur Ma rie für die Karte 2.5 eingetragen würde, zumindest bis sie mit der Schule fertig waren und sie dann an Marty und Keisha weitergeben würden. Er begann schon im Geiste mit sei nen Planungen.

So kam es das die Gruppe nun die neuen Schüler über den Campus führte, ähnlich dem Rundgang, den Sophie Harry damals gegeben hatte, und dieser schien schon Jahre her zu sein, aber in Realität erst knapp 13 Monate. Marty war sehr aufgedreht und löcherte Rick und Terry regelrecht mit Fragen, von denen er seit Jahren gehört hatte, aber noch nie ge troffen hatte. Es ging immer um Warrick. Hier ein Beispiel:

"Ist er hier genauso ein großer Idiot wie zu Hause?"

"Er blockiert regelmäßig das Bad oder?"

"War er wirklich so ein Verlierer bei den Mädchen, bis er Reiko dazu „überredete" mit ihm auszugehen?"

Rick und Terry mussten doch sehr über die Fragen lachen, aber um Harry nicht mehr als nötig zu ärgern, gingen sie nicht darauf ein…sie genossen es derzeit, nicht mit Strei chen geärgert zu werden und wollten das auch nicht riskieren, wobei sie immer im Vor aus gewarnt wurden, denn Harry wollte beide nicht verärgern. Und so versicherten sie Marty das Great Lakes, und ihr eindeutiger Einfluss, dazu führten, das ihr Cousin sich immer weiter zum besseren verändert hätte. Harry hörte hier mit halbem Ohr zu und lä chelte gelegentlich, hielt sich aber sonst heraus.

Warrick nahm dies sehr gut auf, aber reell gesehen plante er bereits seine Rache. Er hatte immerhin Zugriff auf das Wissen wie seine Cousins in der Regel agierten, insbesondere dank der Karte Typ 2.5. Keisha lernte nun Reiko etwas besser kennen, die sie sofort als eine der intelligentesten der Gruppe erkannt hatte. Sie hatte zwar nichts über Warrick er fahren, aber sie versuchte weiterhin, ihn durch seine Freundin besser zu verstehen…..insbesondere darüber, wie viel er ihrer Mutter und seinen Tanten über ihre Aktionen berichten würde.

Schließlich war es Drew, der es unterband, in dem er beide Cousins kurz zur Seite nahm, während die anderen zum Stadion hinüber gingen. Er kannte sie erst seit heute Morgen, aber er hatte sehr viel von ihnen gehört und sie über ihn.

"Wisst ihr beiden, ich habe eine Idee: Warrick und der Rest von uns werden vermutlich eure Eltern anlügen müssen, weshalb wir auf direkte Fragen direkt antworten werden." Hier hielt er inne, wobei er hoffte, das sie es verstehen würden…und das taten sie auch. Mit einem sehr ernsten Ausdruck…jedenfalls so ernst er bei einem 11jährigen sein konnte, sagte Marty:

"Das lässt aber sehr viel Freiraum, Drew."

"In der Tat. Sorgt bitte nur dafür, das es uns keine Probleme bereitet, und gleiches gilt für uns im Gegenzug." Keisha nickte nun, denn sie mochte Drew irgend wie.

"Ich bezweifele, das irgend jemand uns Probleme bereiten wird, denn ihr achtet auf uns." Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

"Missbraucht es einfach nicht, denn wenn es eines gibt, das Harry nicht toleriert, dann ist es Dummheit. Fehler kann jeder machen, oder Dinge ignorieren…aber Dummheiten und Arroganz sind etwas, das für ihn zu weit geht." Während der Osterferien hatte War rick seiner Familie von Joe Clancy und der Pink-Aktion berichtet, aber auch darüber, wie Harry mit nur wenigen Worten schwerwiegendere Folgen verhinderte.

"Wir werden ihm keine Probleme bereiten, keine Sorge."

"Beachtet bitte einfach die Warnung, dann bekommt ihr keine Probleme…und ihr seid dann Teil unserer Planungen für Streiche." Drew überließ es nun ihnen, darüber nachzu denken, und ging zu den anderen hinüber, während die beiden sehr sehnsüchtige Blicke hatten. Warrick wandte sich nun zu ihm um.

"Vielen Dank, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar."

"Ich bin hier der einzigste von uns, dessen Geschwister bereits hier zur Schule gingen, so das ich durchaus weiss, was du hier durch machen musst."

"So schlimm?" Warrick war damals noch nicht mit Jonas befreundet gewesen, so das er auch Drew kaum gekannt hatte.

"Es war nie sehr einfach, denn meine Schwestern passten nicht wirklich gern auf mich auf."

"Und du wolltest dich nicht bei deinen Eltern über sie beschweren?" Drew zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nun da gab es nicht wirklich Probleme, denn sie warfen mich einfach in den tiefen Teil des Pools und sahen, ob ich schwimmen konnte." Warrick sah nun leicht geschockt drein.

"Das war aber sehr nett von ihnen."

"So kann man es auch sehen." Als Folge des ganzen verstand sich Drew nicht wirklich gut mit seinen Schwestern, obwohl sie sich nicht hassten. Im Endeffekt hatte er die magi sche Lotterie der drei gewonnen, denn seine Intelligenz und seine Macht und seine Fähig keiten…..nun, sagen wir es so, er hatte seine Rache bekommen.

Warrick dachte nun kurz nach, während er ruhig Harry zuhörte, der die Novizen gemein sam mit Reiko über Quidditch aufklärte, wobei sie verdeutlichten, das es der bessere Sport der beiden angebotenen Arten sei. Jonas versuchte gar nicht erst dem zu widerspre chen, denn er wusste, das die meisten magischen, amerikanischen Kinder Quodpot lieb ten, während Quidditch kaum mithalten konnte, und teilweise sogar gegen Muggelsport arten im Bezug auf die Beliebtheit und die Sportler ankämpfen musste….dies war ei ner der Grunde, wieso Harry vor wenigen Tagen erneut einen Brief des Commissioner der AQL (American Quidditch League), Janet Evans, erhalten hatte, in dem sie um ein persönliches Treffen bat, um einige Dinge besprechen zu können. Harry war im übrigen durchaus gewillt, ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er sie zum ersten Doppel-Quiddit ch-Spiel einlud, und in dem er erklärte, das er durchaus gewillt war, ihr ernsthaft zuzuhö ren.

Der Rundgang ging nun im Inneren weiter, wobei die Siebtklässler gezielt jenen Fragen auswichen, die sich auf die Einteilung bezogen, aber gleichzeitig berichteten sie über die Lehrer. Diese Jahrgangsgruppe würde unter anderem von Wash, Ripley, und Maloney in Verwandlungskunst, Verteidigung und Verzauberungskunst unterrichtet, und so erklärten sie ihnen, was sie tun und unterlassen sollten, zumindest in den ersten Tagen.

"Unter anderem nicht den Stuhl unter dem Lehrer verschwinden lassen, wenn es möglich ist, richtig Warrick?" Ironischerweise erreichten sie gerade den Klassenraum B für Ver zauberungskunst, wo genau dieser Zwischenfall damals geschehen war.

"Das war wirklich seeeeehr witzig, Rick, soweit ich mich erinnere, hattest du als Folge einen regelrechte Lachkrampf."

"Ja, aber ich war nicht derjenige, der seither mit Heyman im Clinche liegt." Rick und Terry hatten sich in den ganzen Jahren ziemlich zurück gehalten, insbesondere, wenn sie mit Joe Clancy oder Warrick in einem Raum waren. Warrick bemerkte nun die größere Menschenmenge.

"Aber du bist nicht Teil der Grundlagen von Great Lakes, mein Freund, während meine Geschichte noch in vielen Jahren erzählt wird."

"Das kannst du nur hoffen." Rick und Laurie erzählten nun die Geschichte abwechselnd, wobei Warrick diese nie bei den Essen während der Ferien erwähnt hatte, und insbeson dere Marty schien davon sehr angetan.

"Wenn du mir direkt und ehrlich sagen kannst, das du es absichtlich getan hast, könnte ich dich respektieren." Warrick musste nun laut lachen.

"Und du hättest damit wiederum Belastungsmaterial gegen mich in der Hand, indem du drohen würdest, zu Heyman zu gehen, denn ich weiss durchaus wohin deine Gedanken spiele gehen würden." Marty versuchte nun gar nicht erst das abzustreiten.

"Äh, es war wenigstens einen Versuch wert."

"Ach wenn du doch nur ein Squib gewesen wärst."

"Da hattest du wohl kein Glück, werter Cousin."

"Ihr habt noch sechs Jahre ohne mich vor euch, dann wird es euch Leid tun. Wartet nur, bis Ozzie hier anfängt, denn ich werde sicherstellen, das er weiss, wie er euch bestrafen kann." Marty's Bruder Ozzie war jetzt acht Jahre alt und würde zum Jahrgang 2000 in Great Lakes gehören, vorausgesetzt er bekam den Brief.

Das Mittagessen nahmen sie in diesem Raum ein, wobei sie hier auch wieder auf die an deren Erstklässler trafen: Colin Sullivan, Mike McDermott, Michelle Kresge, und Sherry Johnson, welche noch einige Fragen hatten, und sonst das Verhalten der Gruppe genos sen. Es gab unter anderem Fragen wie:

"Wo befindet sich die nächste Stadt? Können wir dorthin gehen?" Reiko:

"Die nächste Stadt ist Seney, und es ist streng verboten, dort hin zu gehen, und gleiches gilt für reine Muggelgebiete in der Nähe. Die einzigste Zeit wo wir direkten Kontakt mit den Leuten dort haben ist bei den SAT-Prüfungen, und die stehen erst im Jahr 2003 für euch an. Und diese dauern auch nur einen Tag, wobei wir mit einem Bus von unserem Hausmeister dort hin und zurück gefahren werden." Sie erwähnte aber nicht, das Warrick auch Fußball spielte, denn Murray hatte dies mehr oder weniger wegen Sicherheitsbeden ken unterbunden.

"Wer ist der fieseste Lehrer und wie können wir ihn umgehen?" Claudia:

"Es gibt keinen wirklich "schlimmsten Lehrer" hier in der Schule. Es hängt alles von eu rem Temperament und eurem Verhalten ab. Ich weiss, das ihr das nicht hören wollt, und Harry hier kann euch viele Geschichten aus Hogwarts erzählen und wie die Lehrer sich dort benehmen, aber hier ist es fast genau das Gegenteil. Professor Murray toleriert im Übrigen keine Lehrer, die ihre Position missbrauchen."

"Wie oft können wir nach Hause fahren?" Nicole:

"Während der Tage um Thanksgiving und zu Weihnachten mit Sicherheit, und zu Ostern in der Regel einen Tag lang. Für die Reisen werden Portschlüssel zur Verfügung gestellt, so das keine anderen Reisevorbereitungen in der Beziehung nötig sind. Ansonsten gibt es keine Wochenenden zur Heimreise, außer es gibt einen Notfall in der Familie, und sonst gibt es hier genug Dinge um uns zu beschäftigen. Während der Ferien ist niemand ver pflichtet, nach Hause zu fahren, wobei die Entscheidung bei euch und euren Eltern liegt."

"Werden die älteren Schüler und ärgern oder ähnliches?" Das war keine einfache Frage, aber Jonas versuchte sie trotzdem zu beantworten.

"Niemand wird euch verprügeln oder ähnliches, wenn es das ist, das du meinst. Wird man sich gelegentlich über euch Lustig machen? Vielleicht, aber es gibt keine direkten Beleidigungen oder so, außer natürlich du selbst fängst mit solchen Dingen an, und dann werden die älteren Schüler dir das Leben sehr problematisch machen." Das war zwar, insbesondere für Jonas, keine wirkliche Antwort, wobei dieser genauso wie andere auch gerne mal einen Erstklässler ärgerte, aber niemand widersprach ihm. Claudia versuchte nun zu helfen:

"Stellt einfach sicher, das wenn ihr einen derartigen Vorfall seht, es einem älteren Schü ler meldet, egal ob es Zweit- oder gar ein Siebtklässler ist. Wenn sie nichts weiter tun, wendet euch einfach an einen der Lehrer. Versucht euch aber einfach an den anderen Schülern zu orientieren."

"Was ist mit der Kirche? Gibt es an den Sonntagen Gottesdienste?" Sophie sagte nun:

"Ja die gibt es, es ist ein übergreifender Gottesdienst, den Professor Mendoza hält. Er ist kein Priester oder derartiges, sondern er ist eine Art Bibelexperte. Schüler anderer Glau bensrichtungen wie Juden, Muslimen oder anderen Gruppen können sich jederzeit an Professor Murray wenden um eine Lösung zu finden." Die Religionen waren etwas, das in Great Lakes keinen wirklich hohen Stellenwert besaß, weshalb die Gottesdienste sehr selten besucht wurden. Harry ging vielleicht einmal im Monat dort hin, entweder alleine oder mit Drew, wobei das öfter war als bei den Dursleys, denn sowohl Vernon als auch Petunia waren nicht gläubig. Sie waren aber trotzdem zu Weihnachten in der Kirche, und sei es nur, um Normal zu erscheinen. Einer der Gründe dafür, das Harry nicht in fortge schrittene Muggelstudien gewechselt war, war im übrigen, das es ihm reichte, Mendoza's Sprüche an diesen Tagen zu ertragen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde dieser Form, kam Lyman herüber und holte die Erstklässler ab, da noch ihre Zauberstäbe überprüft werden mussten, gefolgt von einer ersten Untersu chung durch Dr. Murray, dem Ehemann von Professor Murray, der sich jedes Jahr frei willig für diese Aufgabe meldete, um seiner Frau und Dr. Carter einen Gefallen zu tun, denn selbiger musste diese Untersuchung auch noch in Salem durchführen. Die Untersu chungen waren insgesamt kein Problem, sondern sollten nur sicherstellen, das keiner an einer Muggelkrankheit litt, die behandelt werden musste…und um sicherzustellen, das keine Zauber oder derartiges von übervorsorglichen Eltern auf die Schüler gesprochen worden waren, was im Übrigen immer wieder zu Problemen führte, insbesondere bei Familien wo nur ein Elternteil magisch war. Die Untersuchungen dauerten in der Regel pro Schüler fünf Minuten, und waren vollkommen schmerzlos.

Die Gruppe und ihre Zimmerkameraden blieben im Klassenzimmer und unterhielten sich über ihre jeweiligen Sommerferien, wobei der Zusammenhalt, wie von Harry geplant, sich verbesserte. Marie hatte nicht untertrieben, als sie sagte, das ihre Zimmerkameradin nen wüssten, wer die "Herumtreiber" im letzten Jahr gewesen waren, und sie hatten sogar einige gute Ideen für dieses Jahr, denn es war immerhin auch ihr letztes Jahr. Harry hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, als er hier zuhörte, und Reiko fragte schließlich was los wäre.

"Ich habe schon einige Dinge vorbereitet für die Streiche." Dies sorgte für einige angeho bene Augenbrauen, denn selbst Sophie wusste davon nichts.

"Du hast doch den armen neuen Schülern nichts angetan oder?"

"Also bitte, Reiko, doch nicht an ihrem ersten Tag." Vielleicht aber an ihrem zweiten.

"Wer wird leiden müssen?"

"Geht heute am besten nicht nach Proctor, mehr sage ich dazu nicht." Ray Elwood war während des Sommers nicht hier gewesen, genauso wie Jack Straw, und das waren die einzigsten, die vermutlich Harry helfen würden. Das war der Gruppe auch durchaus be wusst, weshalb Harry regelrecht mit Fragen gelöchert wurde.

"Nun, ich habe die Türknöpfe ein wenig "behandelt", wobei es allerdings zeitlich versetzt geschehen wird, so das es nicht vor morgen geschehen wird. Ich habe es, nachdem ihr alle im Bett wart, gestern Nacht vorbereitet, denn es ist so schön still in den Gängen wäh rend des Sommers." Warrick und Reiko wussten das nur zu gut, obwohl sie für ihren Be darf einen der Ersatzkoffer verwenden konnten.

"Du sagst uns aber nicht was du getan hast, oder?"

"Möchtest du es wirklich wissen, Claudia? Da keiner von euch betroffen sein wird, habe ich gedacht, das es eine interessante Überraschung würde." Das war durchaus verständ lich, und sie waren auch alle der selben Meinung…bis sich Marie zu Wort meldete.

"Okay, du sagtest, die Erstklässler wären an ihrem ersten Tag nicht betroffen, richtig?"

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Nun, wie wirst du die Türknaufe dann vor dem Abendbrot entschärfen? Es wird sich doch sicher nach der Einteilung treffen, oder?"

"Eine sehr gute Frage, Marie." Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

"Du hast es aber bisher nicht beantwortet." Das nachdenkliche Gesicht war sehr offen sichtlich.

"Und ich frage wieder, möchtet ihr es wirklich wissen?" Hier dachte sie nun nach.

"Nein."

"Gut, aber es wird euch gefallen, das kann ich euch versprechen. Da es hier um Proctor geht, wird allerdings fast alles auf uns hin deuten, aber das stört mich nicht."

Die Gespräche wandten sich aber bald dem Leben nach der Zeit in Great Lakes zu, etwas, das vielen sehr zu denken gab, da 10 Monate jetzt keine sehr lange Zeit mehr zu sein schienen. Insgesamt schienen alle recht gut mit einander klar zu kommen und Harry wür de später einige interessante Fragen an Sophie, Reiko, und Warrick stellen, denn er wun derte sich, wieso es bisher keine besseren Beziehungen zu diesen Leuten gegeben hatte, denn sie schienen alle sehr freundlich zu sein. Genauer gesagt, waren dies die meisten Worte die er bisher überhaupt von Nicole und Laurie außerhalb des Unterrichts oder auch während des Unterrichts gehört hatte. Es war aber noch nicht geplant, die anderen auf die Karte, Version 2.5 einzufügen, wobei die Zwillinge noch immer integriert waren, ob wohl sie erst zum ersten Quidditch-Spiel wieder hier sein würden. Insbesondere Marie wusste bisher nichts davon, außer Drew hätte etwas erwähnt, aber Drew hatte Harry ver sichert, das es nicht so wäre.

Bald darauf wurden sie in den Speisesaal gerufen, wobei sich Cortez an der linken Wand befand und Jefferson an der rechten Wand, wobei dies daran lag, das sie den Carver Cup gewonnen hatten, allerdings war diese Sitzordnung nicht unbedingt üblich. Dies war auch der einzigste Tag im Jahr, an dem sie nach Häusern getrennt saßen, wobei die Mitglieder der Gruppe aus Cortez sich direkt einen Tisch mit sechs Plätzen suchten, wobei zwei der Plätze für Marty und Keisha reserviert waren. Die Verteilung war von Links nach Rechts gesehen Cortez, Shawnee, Proctor gefolgt von Jefferson. Der Stuhl für Cortez kam in die sem Jahr als erstes an die Reihe, etwas, das wie Harry erwähnte, ihm lieber gewesen wäre bei seiner Einteilung.

Als sich alle alten Schüler gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Murray.

"Herzlich willkommen zum Schuljahr 1997 - 1998. die Einteilung wird in wenigen Minu ten beginnen, und ich möchte euch daran erinnern, das ihr bitte bei allen zumindest höf lich applaudiert. Diese Jugendlichen werden sehr nervös sein, und wir wollen doch ihre Nervosität nicht noch unnötig steigern." Sie nickte nun Riley Poole zu, der neben der Tür stand. Er ging hinaus und wenige Augenblicke später kehrte er mit Professor Heyman und den 45 neuen Schülern zurück, was eine relativ kleine Gruppe darstellte, was auch daran lag, wie sich in den letzten Jahren die Magier ausgebreitet hatten. Die Gruppe im nächsten Jahr würde dann 56 Schüler groß sein. Hier war Marty der größte, zumindest wenn man es von der Höhe aus sah und er stand gemeinsam mit Keisha in vorderster Reihe, obwohl nach Alphabet eingeteilt wurde.

Murray erklärte den Erstklässlern nun, wie die Einteilung ablaufen würde, und der erste Schüler, Ronnie Ackerman wurde kurz darauf aufgerufen. Ronnie, dessen Haar sehr dem von Draco ähnelte, hatte kein Problem damit, als erster aufgerufen zu werden, und trat so in aller Ruhe zum Stuhl von Cortez hinüber auf den er sich setzte. Es geschah nichts. Bei Shawnee das selbe. Am Ende landete er in Proctor, und damit war der erste neue einge teilt. Anschließend verlief alles problemlos, zumindest weitestgehend, denn es gab nicht so viele verängstigte Kinder wie im letzten Jahr, so das Warrick's „Hilfe" zur Erleichte rung aller nicht benötigt wurde.

Marty war als fünfter an der Reihe, und er ging recht zielstrebig zum Stuhl von Cortez hinüber, während er Professor Murray freundlich anlächelte. Er war aber nicht der An sicht, das es eine Tragödie wäre, wenn er nicht in Cortez wäre, aber es ist halt seine erste Wahl sozusagen….und so kam es auch, denn der Stuhl leuchtete auf, kaum das er sich gesetzt hatte, und so bekam Cortez seinen ersten Erstklässler. Er schlug nun Harry und Warrick auf die Schultern, setzte sich aber nicht zu ihnen, denn er zog einen der lee ren Stühle an eine der anderen Tische vor. Er wollte es vermeiden, das man ihn sofort als eine Art Maskottchen der Gruppe sehen würde, wobei es ihn aber nicht störte, das die an deren wussten, das sie sich kannten. Bald darauf kamen vier weitere zu seinem Tisch, darunter Mike McDermott und Michelle Kresge aus ihrer Gruppe von dem Rundgang, wobei sie einen Platz für Keisha freihielten, während sie sich über die anderen neuen Schüler unterhielten.

Keisha kam als 35. an die Reihe, wobei Peterson sehr viel später an der Reihe war, als üblich. Sie schien auch deutlich nervöser als Marty, aber sie zögerte dann doch nicht, als sie sich auf den ersten Stuhl setzte…nichts geschah. Nun, es war sicher nicht so, das sie gemeinsam mit Marty in ein Zimmer kommen würde, nicht das sie es sich gewünscht hätten, denn so eng befreundet waren sie nicht. Allerdings sahen manche, das sie trotz dem etwas enttäuscht war, aber sie stand nun schnell wieder auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl von Shawnee, der auch sofort reagierte! Sie schien sehr erleichtert, das es vorüber war, bevor sie zum Tisch der anderen Erstklässler von Shawnee hinüber ging, zu denen aber keiner aus der Gruppe des Rundgangs gehörte. Claudia, die mit ihren Zimmergenos sinnen an einem Tisch saß, schien halb zufrieden und halb besorgt, denn sie wusste, das sie nun für das Mädchen mit verantwortlich war. Keisha schien durchaus intelligenter zu sein als Marty, der sich bisher sehr zurück zu halten schien. Bisher jedenfalls.

Die Einteilung endete nun bald darauf, wobei Shawnee 12 neue Schüler bekam und der Rest 11. Murray stand nun auf und es herrschte Stille.

"Herzlich willkommen zum 180. Schuljahr seit Gründung des Great Lakes Magical Insti tute!" Hier brach nun lauter Jubel aus, insbesondere von Seiten der Siebtklässler. Dies war ein großer Tag für sie, denn es war ihr letztes Eröffnungsfest und in diesem Jahr wür de es viele „letzte" geben.

Murray stellte nun die Lehrer vor, wobei es hier keine Veränderungen gegeben hatte, wo bei dies auch seit drei Jahren nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war, was einen Rekord in Gre at Lakes darstellte. Lyman wurde wie immer am meisten bejubelt, was aber niemanden überraschte. Ripley wurde ebenfalls sehr freudig begrüßt, was auch daran lag, das vielen bekannt war, das er in den letzten sechs Monaten mehrmals schwer verwundet worden war, unter anderem auch bei der Invasion der Werwölfe, und das er trotz der Verletzun gen weiter gekämpft hatte. Nachdem sich der Applaus für Lyman gelegt hatte, hatte Mur ray noch etwas anderes zu sagen.

"In diesem Jahr werden sich einige Dinge aus meiner Sicht zum Besseren verändern. Die anderen Schulleiter und ich haben uns in den letzten Wochen mehrmals getroffen und über eine engere Zusammenarbeit unserer Schulen gesprochen. Wie viele von euch wis sen, sofern ihr in den Geschichtsstunden aufgepasst habt, wurden die Olympics früher von allen vier Schulen gemeinsam abgehalten und dies alle vier Jahre. Das letzte Mal als dies geschah war im Jahre 1974, bevor es abgeschafft wurde, da es zu Unregelmäßigkei ten bei der Punktevergabe kam. Die Professoren Shupe, Morrison, Clary und ich sind nun der Ansicht, das wir dem ganzen eine neue Chance geben sollten. Dies hat zur Folge das in der Woche von Montag dem 8. bis Samstag den 13. Juni Salem der Austragungsort der ersten „American Magical Olympics" seit 24 Jahren sein wird. Zuvor wird aber wie im mer unsere eigene Olympic-Veranstaltung im Mai stattfinden, wobei in beiden Wochen kein Unterricht stattfinden wird, was aber nicht heißt, das es keine langfristigen Hausauf gaben dafür geben wird. Die Grundlagen der Wettkämpfe der vier Schulen werden gleich bleiben: Es werden jeweils drei Schüler aus jedem Jahrgang in jedem Wettkampf teilneh men, so das sich die Teilnehmerzahlen in der selben Größenordnung halten wie hier bei uns. Die Auswahl der Schüler erfolgt ausschließlich an Hand ihrer Leistungen in unseren Olympics. So hoffen wir, das Schüler, die hier überragende Leistungen bringen, es auch dort tun werden." Hier hielt sie nun inne, da nun jeder entweder zu Harry oder Drew sah. Nun war der Gruppe auch klar, wo drüber Murray an jenem Tag gesprochen hatte, als Harry sich mit Grant einigte.

"Ja, ich weiss, das wir alle Ideen für Teilnehmer im Kopf haben. Weitere Einzelheiten werden kommenden Monat bekannt gegeben, so das noch viel Zeit dafür verbleibt. Des weiteren finden die Auswahlkämpfe für die Quidditch- und Quodpot-Teams heute in zwei Wochen statt, und solltet ihr teilnehmen wollen, so meldet euch bitte bei den Kapi tänen eurer Hausmannschaften um mehr über das weitere Vorgehen zu erfahren. Der ers te Besuch in der Flackter Alley findet am zweiten Wochenende im Oktober statt und bald darauf folgt die Halloween-Party. Der Weihnachtsball findet wie immer einen Tag vor der Abreise in die Ferien statt, wobei es aber trotzdem ein paar Tage später als sonst sein wird, da wir eine Verlängerung der Olympic-Woche planen." Hier hielt sie inne und trank etwas Wasser, während alle auf das achteten, das sie sagte, wobei es keine weiteren Überraschungen geben würde.

"Die Stundenpläne selbst werden dann morgen früh ausgeteilt. Dieses Jahr haben wir aber etwas verändert, und betroffen sind alle Jahrgänge ab dem dritten Schuljahr, denn so können die Pläne besser angepasst werden. Der siebte Jahrgang wird zum Beispiel die selben Unterrichtszeiten haben wie im letzten Jahr." Damit hatte Harry Montag nachmit tags frei und er lächelte nun.

"Alle weiteren Fragen, die noch offen sein könnten, könnt ihr gerne den Lehrern stellen. Lasst uns nun das erste offizielle Essen dieses Schuljahres genießen." Sie setzte sich nun und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. Die Gruppe aus Cortez, abgesehen von Marie, unterhielt sich sehr locker unter einander, wobei sie sich auf das Thema der ersten Unter richtsstunden konzentrierten. Greenleaf hatte bereits ein paar Dinge angedeutet, und die drei aus diesem Unterricht freuten sich definitiv auf Dienstag.

Nachdem der Nachtisch verspeist war, führten die Siebtklässler die neuen Schüler zu ih ren Schlafsälen, wo die Hauselfen bereits ihr Gepäck und die anderen Dinge platziert hat ten. Warrick und Harry standen beide neben Marty und führten ihn und die anderen zehn seiner Gruppe nach oben nach Cortez. In der Gruppe gab es fünf Jungen, die sich ein Zimmer teilen würden, wobei die Elfen das Zimmer entsprechend vergrößert hatten, nachdem sie davon erfahren hatten. Die Mädchen hingegen wurden auf Zimmer zu je drei verteilt, und die Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahrgang stellten sicher, das sich alle zurecht fanden, aber auch, das sie sich über die Zeiten im Badezimmer geeinigt hatten. Claudia tat bei Keisha das selbe in Shawnee, und es schien ihr sogar Spaß zu machen.

Während des Sonntags erkundeten sie nun die Schule weiter und übten etwas Fliegen. Marty war ein so guter Flieger, das Warrick ihn am liebsten direkt in die Reserve von Cortez aufgenommen hätte, und er war sogar noch besser als Billy Amend, der dieses Jahr die Herausforderung für die Position des Beater sein würde. Warrick zögerte aller dings, seinen Cousin derart zu bevorzugen, aber gerade in Cortez kam es gelegentlich zu solchen Problemen, da auch Reiko und Harry im Team waren.

Der Unterhaltungsteil wurde an diesem Tag von Proctor übernommen, denn viele von ih nen hatten Nasen wie die von Pinocchio. Sie wuchsen nicht weil man log, sondern son dern rein willkürlich, wobei sie maximal einen Fuß lang wurden. Dies reichte allerdings aus, und die Gruppe wurde während des Abendbrots immer wieder angestarrt, denn Har ry hatte eine Zeitverzögerung von 36 Stunden in seinen Zauber eingebaut…..der Zau ber würde nach und nach nachlassen, so das nicht jede Nase die volle Länge erreichte. Es war kein einfacher Zauber gewesen den er verwendet hatte, und einige der Schüler ver wendeten gewohnheitsmäßig Handschuhe zum Betreten ihrer Räume. Nach Beginn der Nachtruhe am Samstag hatte sich Harry nach Proctor hinüber geschlichen, wobei die Räume sich auf dem selben Stockwerk befanden wie ihre, und hatte folgendes an die Wand geschrieben:

"Prongs."

Nur das, und keine andere Person außer der Gruppe ahnt, was es genau bedeutet. Und ge nau so hatte es Harry auch geplant. Obwohl Dr. Pepper und Snapple die Schule beendet hatten, gemeint waren die Zwillinge, so plante Harry auch weiterhin ihre Namen für Streiche zu benutzen. Man wusste nie was es nützen könnte.

Montag, 01. September 1997

Früher Nachmittag

Great Lakes Dining Hall

Harry's erste und einzigste Stunde an diesem Tag war normale Verwandlungskunst bei Wash, und wie im letzten Jahr war der erste Tag reines Wiederholen des Stoffes. Harry saß in dieser Stunde bei Marie, und während Wash sich um andere Schüler kümmerte, beschloss er, sie ein paar Dinge zu fragen.

"Und, wie laufen die Dinge bei dir und Drew?" Sie war nun leicht überrascht, denn sie war davon ausgegangen, das Drew über sie beiden berichten würde, was er auch getan hatte. Harry wollte allerdings auch ihre Meinung hören.

"Es läuft sehr gut, er ist ein wirklich guter Mensch. Wieso?"

"Ich bin einfach neugierig."

"Wieso? Du hast doch sicher noch andere Gründe für die Frage." Harry und Marie hatten sich bisher nie länger als 30 Sekunden unterhalten, weshalb er nicht wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Harry kam mehr oder weniger direkt zum Punkt:

"Wie weit möchtest du an unseren Unternehmungen teilnehmen, Marie?"

"Du meinst die Streiche und die anderen Dinge?"

"Unter anderem, aber eigentlich meine ich alles zusammengefasst. Marie, wir mögen dich wirklich, und du warst wirklich sehr gut in The Hollow, aber ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, das du nicht auch möchtest."

Marie hatte sich überraschenderweise schon länger gefragt, wann diese Frage auftauchen würde. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, wie eng die Gruppe befreundet war, und war auch vom Benehmen von Reiko und Sophie während der Olympics überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte auch mitbekommen, wie Claudia mit Lee praktisch verkuppelt worden war, so das alles innerhalb der Gruppe blieb, obwohl es bei den beiden wohl mehr oder weniger Liebe auf den ersten Blick war. Sie für ihren Teil hatte sich nie ernsthaft für Jonas interessiert, sehr im Gegensatz zu ihren Zimmergenossinnen, Nicole sogar zwei mal, aber Marie hatte da für schon länger ein Auge auf Drew geworfen….etwas, das sich auszahlte, als Reiko der Meinung gewesen war, sich als Kupplerin betätigen zu müssen.

"Ich bin dabei Harry, und zwar in allen Dingen. Aber ich werde meine anderen Freunde deshalb nicht aufgeben." Er hatte genau auf diese Antwort gehofft.

"Ich hätte mir meinen Teil gedacht, wenn du das mit deinen Freunden nicht erwähnt hät test, Marie." Er reichte ihr nun die Hand und sie ergriff sie.

"Also, was muss ich tun?"

"Nun, es ist ein eher langsamer Prozess, und du hast ihn schon zum Teil beendet, da du bereits über England und Dobby und Winky und diese Dinge Bescheid weißt. Ich denke alles weitere folgt morgen oder übermorgen Abend in meinem Koffer. Überleg dir aber bitte schon einmal einen Spitznamen." Sie grinste nun leicht und sagte mit leisem Flüs tern.

"Du bist Prongs, oder?" Das war nicht schwer zu erraten, denn er hatte es ihnen am Samstag praktisch bereits verraten.

"Du wirst es definitiv bei dem Treffen erfahren."

Das war nun der erste Schritt, gefolgt von der Einweihung in die immer größer werdende Karte Typ 2.5. Im nächsten Schritt würde sie von dem Flohnetzwerk im Koffer erfahren und das würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Drew würde aber keine Probleme berei ten, selbst wenn es bis Thanksgiving in knapp drei Monaten dauern würde, und am Ende würde Weihnachten um einiges einfacher werden. Marie würde genau wie die anderen vermutlich zum College gehen, und die von ihnen bisher Colleges gefielen ihr ebenfalls. Gelobt seien die Flohnetzwerke, denn sie konnten dadurch jeder auf eine andere Schule gehen und trotzdem bei Bedarf zusammen wohnen, obwohl es dadurch nicht einfach würde, einen Muggel einzuladen.

Die Klasse selbst verlief komplett problemlos, wobei Harry gelegentlich um eine De monstration gebeten wurde, genauso wie der Rest. Im letzten Jahr waren die ersten bei den Wochen genauso velaufen, aber da gut die Hälfte der Klasse während des Sommers ihre Zauberstäbe verwenden durfte, waren keine so langen Wiederholungen nötig. Die nächste Stunde würde eine Zusammenfassung des Materials für die NEWT's beinhalten, etwas, auf das sich keiner von ihnen freute. Viele der Siebtklässler würden schon bald die sogenannte "Senior-itis" bekommen, und die Aufmerksamkeit von Wash würde sich bald auf jene Schüler richten, die Probleme hatten, und das war gut die Hälfte der Klasse. Bis Mai würden sich vermutlich schon die Besten herauskristaliiert haben, und das waren ne ben Harry noch fünf andere.

Als Harry und Marie zum Mittag gingen, wartete Dobby bereits mit einem Brief auf sie. Er stammte von Ginny.

Lieber Harry,

Wie laufen die Dinge derzeit im Great Lakes-Land? Die Dinge hier bei uns laufen er staunlich gut, so das ich mich nicht beschweren werde. Die Zugfahrt verlief problemlos, obwohl das Treffen der Präfekten anstrengend war. Der arme Ernie MacMillan ist bereits mit den Nerven am Ende, da er jetzt alles beaufsichtigen muss. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wer ihn zu erst anbrüllen würde, aber am Ende, gelang es Lisa Turpin doch, wieder Ruhe hinein zu bringen. Sag Hermine bitte nicht das ich das sagte, aber Lisa macht ihre Aufgabe als Schulsprecherin wirklich gut. Ich habe auch mit Padma gesprochen und sie störte das nicht wirklich, so das ich von ausgehe, das sie nicht unbedingt die Aufgabe haben wollte.

Die wirkliche Überraschung ist, das Neville und Hermine als Anführer der DA ausge wählt wurden, wobei es sicher auch damit zu tun hatte, das Remus und seine „Anhänger" damit drohten, notfalls zum Minister zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, das der Dumbledore dazu zwingen würde. Wobei beide nicht zu den besten in Verteidigung gehören, denn das sind Terry Boot und Theo Nott, aber das „Sondertraining" das du ihnen im Sommer er möglicht hast, machten es Dumbledore praktisch unmöglich, Nein zu sagen. Die Treffen finden jeden Sonntag statt und Neville sagte, das er sich freuen würde, wenn du ihm Tipps geben würdest. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie er das meinte, aber bitte sage ja. Es wird im Übrigen keine illegale DA geben, außer, die reguläre DA gerät völlig aus den Fugen. So bekomme ich wenigstens etwas Freizeit, und zum Glück stehen für mich noch keine NEWT's an und die OWL's sind beendet.

Ron wurde im Übrigen zum Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft ernannt, wobei McGona gall erwähnte, das es nicht möglich sei, sowohl die DA zu führen als auch das Team zu trainieren, weshalb sie ihm die Wahl ließ. Das war schade, denn sonst wäre ich der neue Kapitän geworden, aber ich kann das eine Jahr ja noch warten. Er hat sich wirklich dar über gefreut, Harry, und wir verstehen uns jetzt auch deutlich besser, und sei es nur weil wir uns so viel über Quidditch unterhalten können. Oliver hat ihm an dem Tag im Fuchs bau wirklich sehr geholfen, wobei ich hoffe, das du einmal ein Spiel wirst beobachten können. Ich werde Ron aber nicht sagen, das du vielleicht dort sein wirst, denn sonnst könnte er übernervös werden und Fehler machen. Hermine gelingt es übrigens erstaunlich gut, vorzugeben, das ihr unser Sport wirklich gefällt, wobei ich mich frage, ob es ihrer Beziehung nicht zu Gute käme, wenn Ron nicht eine professionelle Karriere strebte. Ich glaube nicht, das sie es noch sehr lange ertragen kann, aber ich habe mich auch schon vorher bei ihr geirrt.

Dean lässt im Übrigen ebenfalls grüßen, wobei er sehr viele interessante Souvenirs von seiner Reise mitbrachte, wobei ich denke das er einen Großteil seines Geldes von der Ar beit in WWW dafür aufgespart hat. Die Zwillinge haben ihn und Seamus im Übrigen um gehend wieder eingespannt, denn ich glaube sie verbringen fast ihre gesamte Zeit damit, neue Dinge zu erfinden. Ich denke aber das du schon davon weißt, da du sie ja sehr oft siehst. Ich habe allerdings diese eine Sache, über die ich nicht sprechen soll, gezielt ver gessen, wobei ich mir sicher bin, das Dumbledore diese Briefe zwar nicht lesen kann, aber man weiss ja nie.

Nun ja, ich hoffe, das dein Schuljahresbeginn ebenfalls gut verlief, wobei die Cousins von Warrick eher so klingen, als würden sie dir einige Nerven kosten, von daher wünsche ich dir da viel Glück. Pass bitte auf dich auf, Harry.

In Freundschaft,

Ginny

Harry reichte den Brief nun nicht am Tisch herum, denn die Erwähnung der Besonderhei ten der Koffer würde sicher für einige Fragen von Seiten von Marie sorgen. Insgesamt war er aber durchaus zufrieden, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das der alte Mann die logische Konsequenzen im Bezug auf die DA ziehen würde. Dies waren durchaus gute Nachrichten, und würden es Harry erlauben, die Gedanken an Dumbledore weiter zu verdrängen, zumindest aber in den nächsten Wochen. Das Treffen der Liga im September fand in zwei Wochen statt, kurz vor den Ausscheidungskämpfen für die Quiddit ch-Teams. Warrick war es bereits gelungen, sie für den letzten Termin an dem Nachmittag einzutragen, so das es kein Problem sein dürfte. Er hatte allerdings leider das Gefühl, das es zu Problemen kommen könnte, denn sein Glück nahm doch etwas überhand.

Dienstag, 02. September 1997

09:00 Uhr

Vordereingang von Great Lakes

Dies war die erste Stunde im Fach „Basic Combat", allerdings mit einer kleinen Verände rung. Der erste Tag in diesem Fach beinhaltete für die Siebtklässler generell einen Be such der Aurorenakademie in Boston, damit die Schüler die in diese Richtung tendierten, sich einen ersten Eindruck von dem machen konnte, das sie im nächsten Jahr erwarten würde. Sie waren insgesamt zu elft, wobei sie auf Professor Ripley warteten, der die Port schlüssel holte, wobei Jack Straw auch zu ihnen gehörte, der zu den Besten in diesem Be reich in den Olympics gehört hatte und deshalb von dem normalen Verteidigungsunter richt hier her wechseln konnte. Ripley kam nun mit eiligen Schritten hinzu, denn ihr Zeit plan war sehr knapp bemessen.

"Seid ihr alle bereit? Gut, aber der Plan wurde leicht geändert, denn wir reisen über das Flohnetzwerk. Wir werden von dem Büro von Professor Murray aus zur Zentrale der Au roren in Boston reisen, denn die Akademie befindet sich direkt neben dem Hauptgebäude. Nehmen wir am besten den Lift, das geht schneller. Entschuldige bitte Harry, das du lei den musst." Hier mussten sie nun lachen, denn Harry's Abneigung gegen das Flohnetz werk war wohl bekannt.

"Ich werde es wohl überleben."

Die 12köpfige Gruppe, darunter auch Ripley, gingen nun hinauf und erreichten bald dar auf die Akademie. Dort wurden sie von Elizabeth Profeta begrüßt, der Aurorin, die der zeit die Akademie leitete. Sie war etwa Mitte 40, und sie sah sehr stark nach einer Lehre rin aus, denn sie trug eine Brille, und sah sehr ernst drein. Ripley und sie waren im übri gen alte Freunde und Kollegen aus seiner Zeit als Auror, was auch einer der Gründe war, wieso die Gruppe eine so frühe Zeit bekommen hatte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gruppen aus den anderen Schulen. Präsident Chabon und sie waren bei Leibe nicht die besten „Freunde", wobei ihre Ernennung eher auf einem politischen Kompromiss beruhte, und so war es verständlich, das sie nicht zu den Mitgliedern der Kommission gehörte. Harry hatte so manches über sie gehört, aber im privaten hatte sich Ripley sehr positiv über sie geäußert, genauso wie im Übrigen Greenleaf.

Während der ersten Stunde war es ein reiner Rundgang. Die amerikanische Aurorenaka demie war im Gegensatz zur britischen nicht Multinational, und derzeit gab es hier nur 15 Kadetten, darunter zwei Schulabgänger aus dem Monat Juli von Great Lakes, sowie einen aus dem Jahrgang zuvor. Es gab insgesamt 4 Klassenzimmer verschiedener Größen für die Schüler, wobei die Lehrer normale Auroren waren, die in der Regel alle sechs Monate ausgewechselt wurden. Insgesamt fand der Unterricht praktisch jeden Tag an 10 Stunden statt, wobei der Sonntag und die Feiertage frei waren, wobei die Kadetten offensive Zau ber, Überwachungsmaßnahmen und andere Dinge im Bereich der polizeilichen Aufgaben erlernten. Die amerikanische Akademie galt als eine der weltweit besten und versuchte immer, die besten Schüler in den kampfbetonten Fächern zu bekommen….alle anderen mussten sich gar nicht erst bewerben, egal wie gut ihre anderen NEWT-Ergebnisse aus fielen, wie die Kinder vieler Auroren schmerzhaft lernen mussten.

Nach ihrem Rundgang stießen mehrere Kadetten des zweiten Jahrgangs in einem Konfe renzraum zu ihnen, um ihnen wie so oft üblich darüber zu berichten, wie genial es hier doch sei, und wieso es doch für sie am wichtigsten sei, hier eine Stelle zu bekommen. Im letzten Jahr waren viele ausgeschieden, so das in diesem Jahr neun neue Kadetten aufge nommen werden konnten.

Harry hörte den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten mit einem gewissen Interesse zu, obwohl er vermutlich nie hier sein musste, selbst wenn er doch für das amerikanische Auroren corps arbeiten sollte. Er verbrachte einen Teil der Zeit damit die Leute zu beobachten, und insbesondere Liesel Matthews und Ray Elwood schienen sehr interessiert zu sein. Von den Mitgliedern der Gruppe war nur bei Drew sicher, das er Interesse daran hatte, Auror zu werden, aber das Interesse war nicht mehr so groß wie vor einem Jahr. Es sah so aus, als wenn seine Beteiligung an der Gruppe ihn in diesen Dingen verändert hatte, denn er überlegte nun ernsthaft, zuerst das College zu besuchen und das Leben zu genie ßen. Es wäre für ihn auch kein Problem erst mit 22 Jahren die Akademie zu besuchen.

Der Rest der Gruppe hingegen hatte auch seine eigenen Pläne: Claudia und Reiko planten eine Karriere im akademischen Bereich, Claudia im Geschichtsbereich und Reiko in Ver zauberungskunst. Reiko's Problem war allerdings, das es in nächster Zeit nur sehr wenige Stellen innerhalb der USA geben würde. Beide Lehrer von Great Lakes in Verzaube rungskunst waren jünger als 30 Jahre, während ihre Eltern in Tecumseh erst 41 Jahre alt waren. Das Angebot von Drew, das sie für seine Mutter arbeiten könnte, begann ihr so gesehen immer besser zu gefallen, obwohl sie dies bisher nie ernsthaft mit Warrick be sprochen hatte.

Sophie wusste derzeit noch nicht wirklich was sie machen wollte und hatte es hier auch nicht sehr eilig. Die Arbeit in der Muggelwelt war genauso, wie der mögliche Universi tätsabschluss sehr interessant, aber bis dahin waren noch mindestens 4 Jahre Zeit. War rick hatte bereits ein Jobangebot über seinen Großvater, der für Nike arbeitete, und sein Onkel Antonio hatte ebenfalls angedeutet, das Warrick auch gerne für seine Wohltätig keitsstiftung arbeiten könnte, wenn er daran Interesse hätte. Jonas und Harry hatten be reits ihre Ziele im Kopf und warteten nur noch auf die entsprechenden Auswahlverfah ren.

Harry war dies die letzten Minuten über immer wieder im Geiste durch gegangen, und wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als Profeta sagte, dass das Mittagessen in weni gen Minuten beginnen würde. Während sich alle zurück lehnten und sich unter einander unterhielten, erschien ein Kopf in der Eingangstür.

"Tom, entschuldigst du Harry und mich bitte kurz?" sagte nun Mike Jacobson, der hier die anwesenden Auroren anführte.

"Sicher Mike, lass dir so viel Zeit wie nötig ist." Harry stand nun auf, was jene Mitglie der die nicht zu seiner Gruppe gehörten, doch irritierte. Er kannte Jacobson im Übrigen über die Kommission recht gut, wobei Chabon sein Wort gehalten hatte, als er sagte, sie wäre nicht öffentlich, was zur Folge hatte, das niemand von ihr wusste und auch nicht, das Harry dazu gehörte.

Beide gingen nun hinaus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

"Was ist los, Mike?" Das erste „Sir" von ihm hatte er sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Februar verbeten.

"Ich habe eine Nachricht aus England für dich heute morgen erhalten, denn es hat gewis se Entwicklungen gegeben, die du besser sofort erfahren solltest." Seine Gedanken waren sofort bei WWW und er sagte mit großen Augen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Oh, es ist nichts wirklich schlimmes, Harry, denn sonst hätte ich es direkt erwähnt. Nein, Travis Biller wollte dir nur folgende Sache mitteilen." Er hielt nun inne und Harry war nun noch neugieriger.

"Es kann doch gar nicht so schlimm sein, wenn sie es nicht direkt erwähnen, oder?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour und Albus Dumbledore haben sich heute zum Essen getroffen, und dort wurde unter anderem das Datum für das nächste Treffen der Liga im Oktober be sprochen." Hier hielt er inne, wobei er hoffte, das Harry es ihm ersparen würde, zu er wähnen, und genau das war der Fall, denn Harry sprach nun seine Gedanken laut aus.

"Sie sind an einem Samstag, genauer gesagt am Nachmittag…und Ginny sagte, das die letzten beiden Quidditch-Spiele direkt zuvor stattfinden würden, so das die Liga und die Auroren die Besucher besser beschützen können. Oh VERDAMMT." Sagte er nun, und Jacobson war erleichtert, das es zu keinem Wutausbruch kam.

"Ja, das Treffen wird in Hogwarts statt finden."


	29. Brot und Spiele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 28

Fortsetzung

Dienstag, 02. September 1997

Nachmittags

Amerikanische Aurorenakademie, Boston

"Ja, das Treffen findet in Hogwarts statt."

Harry wusste zuerst nicht, was er sagen sollte, also ging er die daraus resultierenden Möglichkeiten im Kopf durch, während er vorerst keinerlei Emotionen zeigte. Er gestikulierte auch nicht oder derartiges, so das niemand im Konferenzraum erahnen konnte, was los war.

In der Zwischenzeit beobachtete Jacobson, der Auror mit den meisten getöteten Werwölfen in dieser Abteilung den Jugendlichen sehr nervös, während dieser mit seiner Wut umzugehen schien, wobei er nur vermutete, das es seine Wut war. Biller hatte ihn telefonisch gewarnt und zwar vor zwei Dingen:

A: Das er ihn nicht in die Nähe von Präsident Chabon lassen sollte, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Biller konnte nicht ausschliessen, das Harry direkt einen Antrag über die ICW stellen würde (International Confederation of Wizards), und da Harry Rufus nicht involvieren wollte, würde er sich wohl direkt an Chabon wenden. Das war jedenfalls Travis' Befürchtung. Harry hatte nur gute Dinge über Chabon berichtet, und Travis ging davon aus, das es auch anders herum genauso war, so das der amerikanische Präsident vermutlich nicht abgeneigt wäre, Harry einen Gefallen zu tun.

Aber der weit wichtigere Punkt war:

B: Versuchen sie ihr bestes, ihn davon abzuhalten, Dobby zu rufen. Das würde definitiv nicht gut Enden.

Harry schien sich nun aber nach drei, jedenfalls für Mike Jacobson sehr langen, Minuten wieder zu beruhigen. Er ging nun aus dem Sichtbereich des Konferenzraumes heraus und dem älteren Mann blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Mit eher neugieriger Stimme fragte er nun:

"Weisst du etwas mehr zu dem Problem, Mike?"

"Nein, leider nicht wirklich. Ich gehe davon aus, das Dumbledore behauptet hat, das er "leider" nur noch an eben diesem Samstag mit den Quidditch-Spielen Zeit hätte, und Rufus hatte nur noch die Wahl ihn entweder offen als Lügner zu bezeichnen, oder dem ganzen zuzustimmen. Er hat sich nach langem Zögern für letzteres entschieden, gefolgt von einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Travis, denn wir wollten vermeiden, das die NSA über ihre Satelliten eventuell etwas mithören könnte. Es wird am 4. Oktober stattfinden. Er sagte aber auch, das er sich nächste Woche während des Treffens im September noch mit dir unterhalten würde. Er wollte nur, das ich dir die Information jetzt schon mitteile." Travis war nicht wirklich dumm, und er kannte die Gewohnheiten und Verhaltensweisen von Harry seit dem letzten Jahr sehr gut.

"Und er wollte jegliche Wutausbrüche von Dumbledore fern halten." Harry war noch immer erstaunlich ruhig, und Mike begann sich nun auch etwas zu beruhigen, jetzt, wo das schlimmste vorbei zu sein…..nun, es schien garnichts zu passieren.

"Ich denke das war einer der Gründe dafür."

Harry musste nun Kichern, und konnte sich erst nach gut einer Minute wieder beruhigen. Nachdem das geschehen war, schien er wieder zurück gehen zu wollen.

"Gehen wir bitte wieder hinein, ich denke, ihr möchtet das auch hören." ihre Neugier war geweckt und so folgten sie Harry wieder hinein, wo er den anderen das Problem erklärte. Harry kannte die anderen Mitglieder der Klasse, die nicht direkt zu seiner Freundesgruppe gehörten, mittlerweile recht gut, so das es ihn nicht störte, das sie manche Dinge über die Probleme mit Dumbledore erfuhren. Reiko war die erste, die ihm eine Frage stellte.

"Also, was denkst du, plant er?"

"Ich denke er plant hier gleich mehrere Dinge Reiko, und das ist schon erstaunlich…jedenfalls, wenn er nicht der Gegner wäre. Aber anders herum zeigt er doch, das er nicht ganz machtlos ist, und das er die Bedingungen stellen kann, und zwar nicht nur für mich sondern auch für den Minister." Er würde Rufus nie beim Vornamen nennen, wenn er nicht im Rahmen der Familie war. Oder auch ihm direkt gegenüber.

"Und der andere?" Dies fragte nun Ray Elwood.

"Es ist eine Art Beleidigung und sogar eine recht offensichtliche. Er sagt damit recht offen "Hat der grosse, böse Junge-der-Lebte etwa Angist, nach Hogwarts zu kommen?" Ray konnte hier nicht widerstehen.

"Und du gehst nicht darauf ein?"

Harry's Stimme wurde nun sehr kalt, wobei er das ganze nicht als Beleidigung auffasste, denn er mochte Ray. Aber dies war seine Stimme, wenn er "mit Dumbledore" oder über selbigen redete:

"Ich habe vor garnichts Angst in dem Schloss." Und das stimmte auch, wobei er generell vor nur sehr wenigen Dingen Angst hatte, sehr im Gegensatz zu Sophie, aber er war hier auch der Meinung, dass das ganze die Aufregung nicht mehr als nötig wert war, wobei er nicht davon ausging, das irgend jemand etwas passieren würde. Da wir gerade von Sophie sprachen:

"Einfach so? Du betrittst einfach die Schule, wo dein Leben über fünf Jahre hinweg regelmässig in Gefahr war, als wenn nichts geschehen könnte?" Harry lächelte nun, denn es war eine sehr offensichtliche Frage gewesen, und es überraschte ihn eigentlic nur, das sie nicht sofort gestellt worden war. Er hatte auch eine passende Antwort darauf:

"Der Minister würde Dumbledore bei lebendigem Leibe rösten, oder es sogar mir erlauben, sollte ich auch nur irgendwie dort verletzt werden. Die Zwillinge und ich werden dort auftauchen, als wenn uns die Schule gehören würde, und der alte Trottel sollte besser nichts planen. Jeder wird uns beide sehr genau beobachten, egal ob Freund oder Feind." Hier lächelten nun eigentlich alle, insbesondere Ripley und Jacobson, die einfach nur zugesehen hatten. Jacobson und Rufus kannten sich schon länger, denn letzterer hatte oft als der Verbindungsoffizier der Amerikaner zu Rufus während seiner Zeit als Leiter der Auroren gedient. Ripley lobte seinen Schüler nun vorsichtig.

"Du bist in Sachen Politik für einen 17jährigen wirklich gut informiert Harry." Ripley selbst dachte, das dies nicht unbedingt nur seine guten Seiten hatte. Überraschenderweise schien Harry dies genauso zu sehen.

"Nun, Professor Ripley, ich habe auf die harte Art erfahren das es, wenn ich mehr auf mögliche Probleme achte, diese sich zu meinem Vorteil entwickeln können. Ich würde viel darum geben, wenn es nicht so wäre, aber gleichzeitig wird mein Leben dadurch wirklich interessang." Ray hatte noch eine Frage, da das Mittagessen gleich beginnen würde.

"Was machst du, wenn dein "Freund" Dumbledore irgend etwas versuchen sollte?" Harry wusste das eine direkte Antwort ihm nicht direkt helfen würde, sollte wirklich irgend etwas bei dem Treffen passieren.

"Ich lasse die Sache einfach laufen, Ray, nicht mehr nicht weniger." Ray begann nun doch zu lachen, und auch Harry musste nun lachen.

Das Mittagessen war eine sehr schnelle, knapp 30 minütige Angelegenheit, bevor die Tour ohne Probleme weiter ging. Die Jugendlichen waren zum Nachmittagsunterricht wieder zurück, wobei Harry sogar noch zwei Minuten Zeit hatte, bevor Muggelstudien begann, wobei keiner der anderen Schüler aus der Besuchsgruppe in dieser Stunde waren. Ziegler begann damit, das er in den nächsten 90 Minuten die NEWT sehr genau erklärt, die unter anderem das Thema Wall Street beinhalten würden, wobei diese Klasse kein generell festgelegtes Thema beinhalten würde, sondern mehrere Abschnitte, die jeweils mehrere Unterrichtseinheiten beinhalten würden.

Nach dem Ende blieb Harry noch kurz und unterhielt sich mit Ziegler über die Neuigkeiten. Ziegler war im Übrigen auch ein Mitglied des ICW, da seine Eltern sehr reiche und extrem einflussreiche Magier in Amerika waren, und das war auch der Grund, wieso er Dumbledore kannte…..wobei er Harry nun über die Bannmeile gegen Dumbledore informierte, da er es für nötig hielt.

"Professor Murray war der Meinung das es besser wäre es dir nicht vor dem Herbst zu sagen. Sie wollte nicht das du es ihm während einer Diskussion, von der sie ausging, ds sie stattfinden wüde, gerade heraus sagen würdest." Ziegler rechnete eigentlich damit, das Harry wütend würde, weil man es ihm vorenthalten hatte, wurde aber davon überrascht, das Harry nur leicht nickte.

"Da hat sie Recht, das hätte ich, und ich bin froh darüber, das sie es so sieht. Aber ich werde ihn vorerst nicht damit konfrontieren." Ziegler wusste das sein nächstes Angebot zwar abgelehnt würde, aber er war der Meinung das er es trotzdem unterbreiten sollte.

"Gibt es irgend welche Dinge, die wir dir abnehmen könnten? Wir könnten dir jederzeit Untersagen, das Schulgelände zu verlassen." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, sie würden sofort wissen, das ich sie darum gebeten habe, und das würde mehr Problem verursachen als es sie lösen würde. Nein, Professor Ziegler, so sehr es mich ärgert, so habe ich doch eine "Verabredung" in wenigen Wochen in meiner alten Schule." So war es dann wohl, und wie schon Jacobson und Ripley vor ihm war Ziegler sehr erstaunt darüber, das Harry die Dinge so ruhig anging. Er war in der Tat so erstaunt, das er Harry direkt danach fragte.

"Ich hätte gedacht, das du weit…nun ich würde sagen "sehr viel mehr" wütender wärest, aber du scheinst sehr ruhig zu bleiben."

"Das bin ich auch, ich versuche es nur nicht so offen zu zeigen."

"Du gehst damit wirklich gut um."

"Ich wünschte mir einfach, das der Bastard die Dinge bis zu meinem Schulabschluss ruhen lassen würde. Ich sage ihnen, Professor Ziegler, er ist ein weit grösseres Problem als Voldemort, zumindest im letzten Jahr." Ziegler selbst war auch der Ansicht, dass das Leben für sie alle um vieles einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn Dumbledore sich einfach zurück gehalten hätte.

"Wieso denkst du hat er das getan?"

"Ich denke um mich zu testen, denn er will unbedingt sehen wie ich reagiere."

"Und was wirst du tun?"

"Ich weiss es wirklich nicht, Sir."

"Widerspricht das eurer Vereinbarung aus dem Juli?" Oh das war Ansichtssache, dachte Harry nur.

"Reell gesehen nein, und ich habe das gesamte Mittagessen darüber nachgedacht. Leider ist es kein Verbrechen, mich irritieren zu wollen." Ziegler kicherte hier leicht.

"Nun, wenn ihr dir noch irgendwie helfen kan, so sag es mir einfach."

"Vielen Dank, Professor, mir bedeutet Ihr Rat sehr viel." Und das tat er wirklich, denn Ziegler hatte eine völlig andere Ansichtsweise der Dinge als der eher emotional geprägte Josh Lyman, der andere Lehrer er ihm wichtig war…wenn Lyman denn auch reell sein Lehrer gewesen wäre, und nicht nur sein Lehrer im Sommer. Obwohl er meist den Vornamen von Lyman verwendete, sogar einmal instinktiv vor Murray, so hiess Ziegler doch immer Professor Ziegler. Zumindest während der nächsten 10 Monate, danach würde er vermutlich einfach Toby heissen.

"Dafür bin ich dir dankbar, Harry, geh jetzt bitte einfach wieder zum Essen zurück, ich bin mir sicher das Sophie dich selbst auch über das Geschehene befragen möchte."

Damit rechnete er auch, aber sie wartete immerhin, bis die beiden alleine waren.

"Bist du verrückt! Schon alleine deine Anwesenheit dort im Schloss wird genug Probleme herauf beschwören." Hier musste man dazu sagen, das Harry nicht wirklich zögerte, obwohl er zumindest zu Teilen bei der Bemerkung zum Wahnsinn zustimmte.

"Was möchtest du das ich tue, Sophie?"

"Abgesehen davon, einfach nicht dort hinzu gehen!"

"Ich bitte dich mir nicht einen Grund zu geben, Liebling, sondern darum, ihnen einen Grund zu geben, das zu akzeptieren. Das Problem dabei? Den gibt es nicht." Harry hob hier nicht seine Stimme, denn das hatte er bisher nie bei ihren seltenen Streitgesprächen getan. Sie befanden sich derzeit in dem Koffer, und Harry war dafür sehr dankbar, denn nun konnte er einmal den Argumenten Konter geben.

"Wer sind "Sie" überhaupt?" Harry ging die Liste nun mittels seiner zehn Finger durch.

"Also, da wären: Dumbledore, Rufus, Travis, alle Weasleys, der Idiot McCrae, jeder im magischen Grossbritannien, einige Leute hier im magischen Amerika, und zu guter Letzt ich selbst. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde nicht von allen Beleidigt und schlecht gemacht, wenn ich nicht auftauchen würde? McCrae wird diese Information morgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten bringen, und es wird sehr schnell darüber spekuliert werden, ob ich überhaupt erscheinen werde. Abgesehen davon das ich es Rufus schuldig bin für den Sommer, so sind da auch noch die tausende Galleonen die diese Leute in unser Training investiert haben, und das nur, weil ich dafür diese langweiligen Treffen absolviere, damit Rufus sagen kann, das wir gemeinsam gegen die Todesser und Voldemort und andere Gegner kämpfen." Er war am Ende nicht laut geworden, aber es war durchaus deutlich genug. Sophie war von diesen Worten doch überrascht aber sie gab trotzdem nicht auf.

"Er hat dich hier in die Ecke gedrängt, Harry."

"Ja."

"Aber du machst dir Sorgen darüber das man dich für einen Feigling hält, wenn du nicht gehst."

"Nein Liebling, ich werde nicht wie ein Feigling "Aussehen" sondern wenn ich nicht gehe BIN ich auch einer." Ihr gefiel es trotzdem nicht.

"Und was ist wenn das ganze im totalen Chaos endet?"

"Das wird es nicht. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, wird Rufus das nicht zulassen. Er wurde hier ausmanövriert, das stimmt, aber das macht Dumbledore und dessen Verhalten für ihn nur noch misstrauischer. Vergiss niemals, das Rufus, genauso wie Murray, Dumbledore genauso wenig mag wie ich es tue, und das aus ganz erheblich anderen Gründen. Nein Sophie, ich werde dort hingehen. Meine einzigsten wirklichen Gegner werden die Jugendlichen aus dem Haus Slytherin sein und da auch nicht alle." Sie ergriff nun einen kleinen Strohhalm:

"Dann lass mich dich doch begleiten, oder nimm wenigstens Drew mit. Ich weiss, das die Zwillinge und Bill sich wehren können, aber ein weiterer Zauberstab kann sicher nicht schaden. Sag einfach es wäre unvermeidlich." Harry hielt dies für keine so schlechte Idee, solange Murray und Rufus dem zustimmten. Er hatte nur noch eine Frage.

"Wie genau meinst du das?"

Sie erklärte es ihm genauer und er hielt die Idee zumindest in der Theorie für gut, aber es gab noch eine Sache:

"Das heisst aber das mich Drew begleitet und nicht du." Sophie hatte damit gerechnet.

"Du willst mich nicht in Gefahr bringen?" Harry und Sophie waren hier in der Zwickmühle: wenn es keine Gefahr gab, wie Harry behauptete, wieso MUSSTE sie ihn dann begleiten? Aber anders herum, wenn es keine Gefahr gab, wie Harry sagte, wieso konnte sie ihn dann nicht begleiten?

"Es wird keine Gefahr geben, zumindest von Seiten Dumbledores aus, aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht deine Sicherheit in Gefahr bringen. Voldemort ist das Problem, und ich hoffe, das die höheren Mächte sich das auch überlegen." Sophie konnte dem durchaus zustimmen, und sie entschied sich dafür, das Thema bis zu der Zeit nach dem nächsten Treffen der Liga im Tropfenden Kessel zu vermeiden.

An diesem Abend drehte sich fast die gesamte Diskussion rund um Dumbledore, aber auch darüber, was Harry ihm sagen oder nicht sagen sollte, aber auch darüber, ob Dumbledore das Wort "détente" etwas weiter auslegte, oder ob er irgend etwas plante. Die anderen stimmten im übrigen Harry durchaus zu, das dieser dort sein musste, denn sonst wäre für ihn alles in England verloren, zumindest im Bezug auf seinen Ruf. Drei Tage vor dem Eröffnungsfest hatte der alte Mann endlich die Liste mit Fragen übermittelt, die er Harry stellen wollte, wobei sie eher einfach gehalten waren um ihn nicht zu irritieren. Es gab aber ein paar durchaus problematische Fragen, insbesondere aber eine:

"Sollte der Posten für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am Ende des Jahres noch verfügbar sein, würdest du die Stelle übernehmen?"

Entweder hatte Remus Dumbledore erzählt, das Harry von diesem Plan wusste, oder der alte Mann ging davon aus, das Remus es erzählt hatte, aber es war egal. Harry hatte nur eine einzige einfache Antwort darauf:

"Derzeit definitiv NEIN." Er würde zwar gern mehr dazu schreiben, aber Sophie und Reiko hatten es ihm ausgeredet. Es war vermutlich eine gute Sache, das Dumbledore diese neuen Pläne erst angewandt hatte, nachdem er die Fragen beantwortet hatte, wobei es insgesamt 15 Fragen waren. Die andere Frage, die hervor stach war, wenn auch auf den ersten Blick nicht weiter verfänglich:

"Wäre es möglich, das wir uns nach dem nächsten Treffen der Liga im Oktober für 20 Minuten treffen? Ich meine dich, gemeinsam mit Bill und Filius sowie mir."

Die Frage erschien zu Anfang nicht weiter problematisch, abgesehen davon wieso erst im Oktober und nicht schon im September. Harry war davon ausgegangen, das Dumbledore dem ganzen erst mehr Schwung verleihen wollte, oder der alte Mann hatte während des Treffens im September zu viele Dinge zu erledigen, Dinge die nichts mit ihm zu tun hatten.

Ja, so in etwa.

Harry hatte hier zugestimmt, aber der alte Mann wusste sicher, das sich seine Antworten jederzeit ändern könnten. Er hatte allerdings noch immer bedenken im Bezug auf das Treffen und es enttäuschte ihn, das McGonagall nicht dabei sein würde, denn sie würde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ob nun gewollt oder nicht, eine Beleidigung fallen lassen, und er würde entsprechend reagieren.

Das andere Ereignis dieses Abends stellte die Einführung von Marie in die Karte Version 2.5 dar, wobei sie noch immer über einen Namen nachdachte der sie auf der Karte repräsentieren würde, und wie bei den anderen auch, fiel dies ihr nicht leicht.

"Wie zur Hölle bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?" Dies war das erste Mal das einer von ihnen sie Fluchen hörte, und das galt auch für Drew, obwohl ihre Stimme eher erstaunt klang. Harry hatte ihr die Geschichte hinter der Karte erzählt, und Marie selbst war erstaunt, das man ihn bei so etwas vertraute, wobei Drew im Übrigen sich für sie Verbürgt hatte. Sie betrachtete die Karte noch ein paar Minuten länger, bevor sie überhaupt wieder etwas sagte, bevor Harry sie auf etwas hinwies.

"Nun, Marie, die Zeit für deinen Spitznamen ist gekommen. Die einzigste Bedingung die es gibt ist, das es etwas für dich wichtiges sein sollte, und der Name sollte auch nicht zu dumm wirken."

Sie lächelte nun und traf eine Entscheidung.

"Nun, ich wähle dann B. C."

"Nach einem Comic?"

"Nein, die Katze die ich in meiner Kindheit hatte, hiess B. C., und er starb vor einem Jahr und ich würde ihn gerne auf diese Art ehren." Jetzt, wo Reiko und Sophie darüber nachdachten, erinnerten sie sich an ein Bild einer siamesischen Katze auf den Nachttisch von Marie, aber keiner hatte sie je danach gefragt. Es war aber ein guter Name, und einer mit dem sie sich identifizieren konnte, und nur wenige würden ihn kennen…..vermutlich nur ihre Zimmerkameradinnen.

Als er keinen Widerspruch hörte, reagierte Harry und fügte B. C. der Karte hinzu. Nun befanden sich 10 Namen darauf, und die Schrift war etwas kleiner geworden als zu Jahresbeginn. Die nächsten Namen würden erst in gut einem Jahr hinzugefügt werden, wenn er die Karte mit Bedenken an Marty und Keisha weitergab. So war es jedenfalls geplant, und wie so viele Pläne dieser Länge konnte es immer Änderungen geben.

"Also gut Marie, du gehörst nun offiziell zu den Herumtreibern."

Sie strahlte sie nun an.

"Vielen Dank euch allen, es ist wirklich eine Ehre. Ich möchte mich bei der Akademie bedanken, meinen Agenten…." Hier wurde sie nun mit Karamelpopcorn beworfen, bevor sie antworten konnte, was sie auch davon abhielt, sich zu verbeugen. Sie grinste nun noch immer, während Harry nun wieder übernahm.

"Also meine Damen und Herren, spielt ihr eure Partie Poker, während Marie und I ihren ersten Streich vorbereiten. Es ist ein Ritual für mich das mir sehr viel Spass bereitet." Hier kicherten alle.

"Eines, das du gegründet hast, als Drew der Karte hinzugefügt wurde, und das du bei den Zwillingen übersprungen hast."

"Die Details Claudia, die Details. Und nebenbei würden mich die Zwillinge am Erscheinen hindern."

"Und sie haben dich immer überstimmt, oder?" Oh ja.

"Ich suche mir meine Schlachten aus. Komm, gehen wir Marie, ich habe eine Idee, die wir beide binnen 15 Minuten ausführen können."

"Wir spielen jetzt einen Streich? Um diese Uhrzeit?" Es war noch relativ früh am Tage und die Gänge wären wohl nicht leer.

"Das ist die Würze des Streiches." Er erhob sich nun und Marie folgte ihm, während die anderen sich zuerst über Musik unterhielten und dann begannen UNO zu spielen. Nachdem Harry und Marie im Gang waren beschloss Marie, Harry einige Fragen zu stellen, wobei das Zimmer von Harry leer gewesen war. Es wären sicher einige Fragen aufgetaucht, wenn man beide das Zimmer gemeinsam verlassen gesehen hätte.

"Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

"Die Bibliothek. Dort war ich bisher noch nie aktiv, und bisher wurden auch die Zimmerkameraden von Drew und Jonas verschont, aber das kommt bald." Marie hatte früher ein Date mit Mark Phillips gehabt, und hatte kein Probem damit, ihn und seinen Zimmerkameraden zu ärgern.

"Was werden wir machen?"

"Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir dort sind. Aber eine Sache noch. Du weisst, das du niemanden, auch deinen Zimmerkameradinnen, nichts über die Karte sagen darfst, oder?" Sie hielten nun direkt vor dem Eingang zum Hausbereich.

"Das ist mir klar, und keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht." Sie hatte mit einer derartigen Warnung bereits gerechnet und Harry ging damit auch nicht zu radikal um.

"In Ordnung, es ist eine Sache das sie über die Streiche bescheid wissen, oder das sie unsere Spitznamen kennen. Das ist so in Ordnung, aber die Karte ist etwas anderes. Murray mag mich, aber ihr wird die Idee sicher nicht gefallen, das wir in der Lage sind, über den Aufenthaltsort jeder Person in der Schule zu jeder Zeit Bescheid zu wissen. Je mehr Leute davon wissen desto grösser ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das irgend etwas heraus kommt. Ich werde es selbst Marty und Keisha nicht vor dem Frühjahr sagen." Er ging aber davon aus, das Warrick etwas derartiges sagen könnte, und dann würden die Probleme beginnen. Vermutlich gefolgt von einigen Gedächtnisanpassungen, denn Travis hatte sie ihm selbst erklärt.

""Mum" ist das entscheidende Wort, das kann ich versprechen."

"Sehr gut. Mir gefällt es nicht, anderen zu sagen, was sie dürfen und was nicht Marie, aber hier ist es etwas anders." Sie nickte, denn das war ihr durchaus bewusst.

"Untertreib nicht, Harry, ich habe durchaus bemerkt, das du mich seit der Sache mit der Karte sehr genau beobachtet hast. Für das Vertrauen danke ich dir."

"Nun kann man dir vertrauen." Vorerst dachte er bei sich, aber er lächelte.

"Vielen Dank für Drew, ich weiss nicht wieviel du dazu beigetragen hast….."

"Ich hatte damit nur wenig zu tun, das waren eher Reiko und Sophie." Das könnte man nun durchaus falsch verstehen, und Harry erkantne dies auch direkt, bevor sie darauf reagieren konnte. Er sollte sich seine Worte wirklich besser überlegen.

"Nicht das ich Einwände hätte, ich bin halt nur niemand der andere Verkuppelt oder derartiges."

"Abgesehen von Lee und Claudia."

"Nun, das waren eher Fred und George, und es hatte den positiven Nebeneffekt, dass das Drama zwischen Claudia und Jonas beendet war, und das war der Hauptgrund, es zu fördern." Das stimmte so, und das Verhältnis der beiden hatte sich seit dem drastisch verbessert…..abgesehen von dem einen Abend unter dem Mistelzweig vor ein paar Jahren, und es war nebenbei Claudia's erster Kuss überhaupt gewesen.

Sie kamen nun zum Eingang der Bibliothek, die sich im ersten Stock gegenüber dem Speisesaal befand. Harry verbrachte nur wenig Zeit dort, aber sie war ihm nicht unbekannt. Zu dieser Zeit des Schuljahres befanden sich nur wenige Schüler dort, und in der Regel waren es die jüngeren Schüler, die dort lernten, wobei es keine generelle Regel gegen Unterhaltungen gab, da es ja entsprechende Schutzzauber gab, und die jungen Schüler belegten auch nie die primären Sitzplätze der Bibliothek.

"Nimm bitte deinen Zauberstab und mach es mir einfach nach."

"Was machst du da?"

"Nur ein wenig Verwirrung schaffen, Marie, nichts ernstes."

Und so kam es das Harry die nächsten 10 Minuten damit verbrachte in alle möglichen Ecken zu kriechen und seinen Zauberstab herum, und dabei etwas murmelte. Marie musste sich sehr zurück halten und kurz darauf verstand sie was er tat.

Aber nun hörte sie, wie Harry seine möglichen Weihnachtsgeschenke für Sophie leise aufzählte, und keine Zauber oder dergleichen. Sie mussten zumindest dem Schein nach ihre Arbeit tun, und Harry war nun mal in der Schule sehr bekannt, und wenn man dann bedachte, das er sehr selten hier war…..nun, ich denke ihr ahnt es. Harry hatte vor längerem Alice Hoffman, der Bibliothekarin, gegenüber erwähnt, das er ihren Bereich nie mit einem Streich bedenken würde, und das hatte er auch bisher eingehalten. Auf diese Weise gab es zu viel Potential für mögliche Zwischenfälle, und selbst Harry würde es schwer fallen, die Bücher und Rollen zu ersetzen. Im Gegensatz hatte sie ihm versichert, das sie dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten würde. Die beiden Herumtreiber in ihrem Reich lächelten sie kurz an, als sie hinaus gingen, und sie wirkte sehr besorgt, während sie laut überlegte, Heyman um eine Überprüfung zu bitten.

Harry und Marie waren gerade 5 Meter von der Tür entfernt, als Marie fragte:

"Es gibt heut abend keinen Streich, oder"

"Doch den gibt es durchaus, wir haben ihn gerade vorbereitet. Es wird das Gespräch beim Frühstück sein, und die Lehrer werden ihren Schülern versichern, das nur, weil die Bibliothek derzeit unzugänglich ist es nicht heisst, das sie keine Hausaufgaben machen müssen. Ich werde später noch unsere Arbeit kennzeichnen, und zwar als Prongs und B. C." Er kicherte nun bei dem Gedanken. Sein "nicht-terrorisieren" von Dan Wetzel im May hatte seinen Appetit auf solche Ideen geweckt.

"Hast du das auch mit Drew zusammen gemacht?"

"Nein, damals haben wir uns um den Speisesaal gekümmert."

Nun hatte sie eine Erkenntnis während sie die Daten im Kopf durch ging, und sie fing an zu Kichern.

"Wie bei den Stühlen die unkontrolliert herum rutschten? Diese Zeit?"

"Der war sehr gut, allerdings war es die Idee von Warrick, und nicht meine. Magische Schmiere hat wirklich viele Verwendungszwecke."

"Also ist meiner nur eine Finte…?"

"Versuch dich bitte nur zurück zu halten, Marie, ich habe ja leider nur noch 10 Monate zeit."

"Das tue ich definitiv Harry, denn das gilt auch für mich."

Sie gingen anschliessend in aller Ruhe in den Koffer zurück und waren mit ihrer Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Selbst wenn sie nur so getan hatten, als wenn sie etwas vorbereitet hatten.

Die nächste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten am nächsten Morgen hatte genau diese Geschichte als Hauptschlagzeile, wobei sie aber nicht die wichtigste Schlagzeile war, wobei der Artikel in sehr sachlicher Weise von dem nächsten Treffen der Liga während des Quidditch-Wochenendes in Hogwarts berichtete. Des weiteren spekulierte er darüber, ob Harry dabei sein würde, wobei diese Frage sich auch auf Fred und George bezog, und obwohl die beiden die ersten Spiele der Gryffindor-Mannschaft besucht hatten, so hatten sie seit ihrem Abgang das Schloss selbst nie wieder betreten. McCrae, dem durchaus bewusst war, wer der Vermieter von Alicia Spinnet war, etwas das ihn nicht weiter störte, streckte ein paar Fühler den Zwillingen gegenüber aus, gefolgt von Harry, und bat sie um einen Kommentar dazu. Sie äusserten sich zwar nicht dazu, aber WWW vergrösserte als Reaktion darauf die Zahl und die Grösse ihrer Werbeanzeigen die sie im Oktober veröffentlichen würden, und das gezielt im Tagespropheten. Dies konnte so und so verstanden werden. Und das wurde es auch. So sehr Augustus McCrae Harry auch nicht mochte, das allerdings eher aus Prinzip und nicht wegen Harry persönlich, so mochte er die Zwillinge durchaus, und er wusste durchaus das auch seine Zeitung von ihrem erfolgreichen Geschäft profitieren könnte. Dies war wohl einer der Gründe, wieso sich der Tagesprophet in den letzten Monaten im Bezug auf Harry sehr bedeckt gehalten haben könnte. Die gelegentlichen Artikel waren nie so ausgelegt als das Harry geneigt gewesen wäre, in sein Büro zu marschieren und ihn zum Duell herauszufordern, nicht das Harry nicht hin und wieder davon geträumt hätte. Der Redakteur war sehr vorsichtig gewesen, wobei er schlicht als Geschäftsmann agiert hatte, denn er war kein Kämpfer, und das war einer der Gründe, wieso er geneigt war, sich Harry gegenüber etwas besser zu stellen.

Unter jenen, welche die Geschichte über das Treffen lasen, war auch Tom Riddle. Gemeinsam mit Pettigrew befand er sich gerade in einer Besprechung, als Nott die Zeitung brachte. Es war halt ein Problem, auf den Orkneys ein Abonement abschliessen zu können.

Nun, es war zwar möglich, aber das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Ganz davon abgesehen, das dieser Ort derart geschützt war, das es den Eulen vermutlich unmöglich gewesen wäre, ihn zu finden.

Der böse Mann las den Artikel kurz durch, bevor er die Zeitung an Pettigrew weiter reichte. Während dieser sie las, wandte sich Voldemort an Nott.

"Hol sofort Bella und Parrish." Nott verschwand nun und Pettigrew legte die Zeitung weg. Zuerst sagte er nichts weiter, denn er wollte sehen, welche Idee sein Meister haben könnte und wie dessen Laune war. Und so warteten beide bis die anderen beiden kamen. Es herrschte Stille im Raum, während die beiden die Möglichkeiten durch gingen.

Bella und Parrish erschienen nach etwas weniger als einer Minute, denn Nott wusste durchaus, wo sie sich befanden, und keiner von beiden zögerte, wenn ihr Chef sie rief. Beide lasen sich den Artikel durch, wobei keinem von ihnen klar war, was es mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Schliesslich sah Voldemort zu Pettigrew.

"Wurmschwanz, deine Meinung." Pettigrew begriff, das sein Lord seine Meinung erwünschte und reagierte entsprechend.

"Ich sehe hier eine Gelegenheit, Meister, eine Gelegenheit, auf Seiten des Lichts einen Bürgerkrieg zu verursachen und wir würden vermutlich dadurch einige problematische Feinde verlieren."

"Fahr bitte fort."

Pettigrew wandte sich nun den Zaubertränkemeister zu, der in letzter Zeit sehr viel unterwegs gewesen war, da Bella und er nach einem geeigneten Assistenten für ihn suchten.

"Michael, wieviel Vielsafttrank kannst du zum Zeitpunkt des Treffens fertig haben?"

Parrish ging es kurz in Gedanken durch, denn seine Vorräte waren sowohl hier als auch in Norwegen, wo sich noch seine Basis befand. Diese Basis wurde aber derzeit sehr stark von den wenigen norwegischen Auroren überwacht.

"Genug für knapp 120 Stunden, aber vermutlich nicht mehr." Pettigrew lächelte, denn dies war mehr als er erwartet hatte.

"Das ist mehr als genug." Wofür brauchten wir das, wollte Bella am liebsten fragen, aber Voldemort kam ihr zuvor.

"Was genau hast du vor, Wurmschwanz?"

"Meister, ich schlage vor, Gibbon mit einer kleinen Gruppe von etwa fünf Personen in das Schloss zu schicken." Bella begann sofort zu knurren.

"Oh, als wenn es so einfach wäre, sechs Personen hinein zu bekommen, insbesondere wenn das Schloss so oft wie in letzter Zeit abgeriegelt ist."

Pettigrew wollte am liebsten etwas fieses dazu sagen, aber er wusste, das sein Meister es zulassen würde, das sie ihn dann nach Belieben verzaubern könnte, so das er einfach ruhig blieb. Er sah sie nun aber leicht lächelnd an und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:

"Deshalb der Vielstafttrank, Bella. Wir werden Frederick's Sohn dazu verwenden, uns Haarproben von sechs zufälligen Schülern aus den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu besorgen, so das wir unsere Männer gemeinsam mit der Menge nach dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel hinein bringen können."

"Und was dann? Sollen sie versuchen, Potter zu ermorden?"

"In der Tat, Bella, und selbst wenn das nicht gelingt, was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, so wird Potter doch Dumbledore definitiv die gesamte Schuld daran geben, und vielleicht sogar vor aller Augen auf ihn los gehen. Das wiederum bringt alle Lehrer auf die Seite von Dumbledore, und die meisten Schüler auf die von Potter, während die Liga und die Auroren sich in der Mitte des grössten Chaos aller Zeiten in der Geschichte von Hogwarts befinden. Und das will viel heissen."

Nun sahen alle zu Voldemort, wobei sie davon ausgingen, das er eine ähnliche Idee haben könnte, und sei es nur wegen der Anwesenheit von Parrish. Der Zaubertränkemeister/Söldner war niemand, den man als taktisches Genie bezeichnen könnte, aber er konnte durchaus kämpfen. Der Meister sah nun zu seinem Chefstrategen und lächelte fast schon.

"Ein sehr guter Plan, Wurmschwanz. Aber wieso nur sechs von euch?" Pettigrew war die Idee für den Plan seit dem Moment durchgegangen, als er den Artikel gelesen hatte, und war mit seinen Planungen jetzt weit genug, um sie zu erläutern.

"Weil ein kleiner "déjà vu"-Moment akzeptabel ist, Meister, aber es übertreiben? Wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen, sollten die echten Jugendlichen auftauchen, oder aber zumindest ihre Freunde oder Zimmerkameraden. Wir lassen die sechs im Verbotenen Wald solange warten, bis das Spiel vorüber ist, wobei Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw spielen wird. Nach dem Spiel werden sie gemeinsam mit den Zuschauern zum Schloss zurück kehren. Einmal im Schloss werden sie bis kurz nach dem Essen warten, bevor sie angreifen."

"Wieso aber Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws? Das es keine Slytherin sind kann ich verstehen, aber wieso auch keine Gryffindor?"

"Nun Frederick, ganz einfach, wenn es uns gelingt unter den Häusern massive Unruhe zu stiften, warum sollten wir die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen. Ein weiterer Vorteil davon ist, das die Gryffindor weiter isoliert werden. Sie werden dadurch nur noch paranoider und dadurch noch schwerer für die Lehrer zu kontrollieren." Etwas, das Pettigrew vor seinem Verrat an der hellen Seite durchaus versucht hatte zu unterbinden.

Voldemort nickte nun, denn ihm gefiel der Plan in der Form, aber er hatte einen Einwand.

"Es gefällt mir nicht, das wir Gibbon opfern sollen, wähl jemand aus, der nicht so wichtig ist." Royal Gibbon war ein langfristiges Projekt von Voldemort, und der einzigste Todesser, der durch die Muggel militärisches Training erhalten hatte. Er war vor 20 Jahren, nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts ausgewählt worden, und von dem damals noch sehr lebendingen Voldemort in ein Rekrutierungsbüro der britischen Armee geschickt worden, da Voldemort der Ansicht war, das er, sollte der Krieg je die Muggel erreichen, er zumindest einen Magier brauchen würde, der mit ihren Waffen umgehen konnte. Es gab keinen Auroren der ähnlich trainiert war, obwohl Rufus vermutlich keine Einwände dagegen gehabt hätte. Gibbon hatte zwar nicht zu den besten der SAS gehört, aber in seinen 10 Dienstjahren hatte er viele Erfahrungen sammeln können, wobei er unter anderem auf den Falkland Inseln gekämpft hatte. Er war der Anführer der Eingreiftruppen, und seine Fähigkeiten waren Voldemort sehr wichtig, auch wenn Gibbon derzeit nicht zur Führungsgruppe gehörte. Pettigrew selbst kam ebenfalls sehr gut mit ihm zurecht, und obwohl er die Mission nicht zwangsläufig als Selbstmordmission einstufte, so konnte er diesem Argument nicht widersprechen.

"Dann Flint, er kennt das Quidditch-Stadion sogar noch besser." Hier war Marcus Flint gemeint, der ehemalige Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft und der einzigste, der je Draco in Hogwarts verprügelt hatte, etwas, das im ersten Schuljahr gleich zweimal geschehen war. Flint hatte sein dunkles Mal am Tag nach seinem Schulabschluss erhalten, und hatte irgendwie das Chaos beim Gerichtsverfahren von Malfoy, dem in Hogsmeade und dem am Riddle Manor überlebt. Er war kampferfahren, und er hatte schon mehrere Auroren und Werwölfe getötet.

"Flint ist akzeptabel, aber leg den Plan so aus, das er mit den anderen wenn irgend möglich lebend hinaus kommen kann." Voldemort hatte endlich verstanden, das er seine Truppen nicht sinnlos opfern konnte. Verglichen mit den Zahlen von vor einem Jahr war die Zahl seiner Truppen stabil geblieben, obwohl er einige gute Männer verloren hatte. Die Lestrange-Brüder waren einer der schwersten Verluste gewesen, obwohl Bella dadurch zu seiner neuen "Partnerin" geworden war.

"Ja, Meister."

"Wurmschwanz, verfass bitte einen schriftlichen Plan dazu, und ich werde anhand dessen meine endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Du hast wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet." Mit diesen Worten stand Voldemort auf und verliess den Raum. Irgendwie hatte er in letzter Zeit sehr viel zu erledigen.

Nachdem sie nun alle etwas leichter atmen konnten, sah Nott Pettigrew mit einem gewissen Respekt an.

"Du hast den Plan in weniger als fünf Minuten verfasst?"

"Die genauen Details ja, aber die Idee selbst hatte ich schon etwas länger, um genau zu sein, seit wir die Details zum Treffen von Potter und Dumbledore kennen, als sie sich beinahe gegenseitig getötet hätten."

Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz. Es war ein Gerücht, das Lee Jordan in der Nockturnengasse verbreitet hatte. Harry hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht, nachdem er vom Erfolg seiner Fehlinformationskampagne in Great Lakes berichtet hatte.

"Wäre es nicht auch möglich, Rufus gemeinsam mit Potter zu erledigen? Sechs Zauberstäbe sollten für zwei Personen ausreichen, selbst wenn sie nicht bei einander sitzen."

"Das wäre ein gutes Ziel, aber Potter ist am wichtigsten. Ohne ihn, um die Leute zusammenzuhalten werden wir in der Lage sein, die Seite des Lichts zu vernichten, oder zumindest einen Friedensvertrag nach unseren Wünschen zu diktieren, je nachdem was unser Meister bevorzugt." Pettigrew war sich sicher, das es letzteres wäre, denn so gäbe es weniger Zerstörungen und mehr Leute, die er beherrschen könnte. Allerdings bildete hier Hogsmeade eine Ausnahme, obwohl Voldemort Pettigrew nie etwas gegenteiliges gesagt hatte. Aber wenn jemand den Mann gut kannte, ohne mit ihm zu schlafen, dann war es Pettigrew. Bella, die nun akzeptierte, das ihr Meister/Partner diesen Plan ausführen würde, wandte sich an Nott.

"Ich hoffe das dein Sohn seinen Teil des Planes wirklich gut erfüllt."

"Wann hat er uns denn je enttäuscht? Nachdem Malfoy ausgeschaltet war, waren die Dinge wieder unter Kontrolle und bisher lief dort alles nach unseren Wünschen."

"Das stimmt schon, aber es können immer Fehler geschehen. Du weisst was mit Snape passiert ist."

Nott winkte hier nur ab, denn er kannte die Situation um Snape genauso gut wie der Rest, und er war einer der wenigen gewesen, die zumindest im Ansatz protestiert hatten.

"Snape war so hin und her gerissen, das er nicht mehr wusste, zu welcher Seite er gehörte. Es wäre durchaus möglich gewesen, das er sich uns gegen Dumbledore angeschlossen hätte, aber er arbeitete so lange schon als Spion, das seine Loyalität sehr ins Schwanken geriet. Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, wie überzeugend Dumbledore sein kann. Das einzigste, das Snape weitestgehend auf unserer Seite hielt war sein Hass auf Potter."

Bella war nicht unbedingt anderer Meinung, aber ihre Stimme wurde jetzt etwas ruhiger, was sehr ungewöhnlich war.

"True enough, but we need a victory here Frederick." And all four of them knew it, even Parrish, who wasn't the slightest bit responsible for any of their recent defeats. It wouldn't take but one more bad one for the troops to start muttering. And once muttering started in an organization like this one, talk of a coup was sure to follow, and the potential leaders of a coup were all in this room right now. And Voldemort knew it. Nott stood up as if to leave, a contemplative Bellatrix Black, as she was now referring to herself, made him more than a tad uncomfortable.

"Das weiss ich, Bella, aber sieh es einmal so, selbst wenn der Plan fehlschlägt, verlieren wir nur sechs Personen. Und wenn man die Kosten und den Nutzen gegen einander aufrechnet? Im Endeffekt werden wir die Gewinner sein, und deshlab ist es ein guter Plan." Und das war auch seine tatsächliche Meinung, auch wenn das bedeutete, das Pettigrew derzeit der einzigste war, der zwischen ihm und seiner Wunschposition als Voldemort's defacto Stellvertreter stand. Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem sich Nott gut verstand, dann war es Pettigrew.

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

"Das hoffe ich auch." Er ging nun hinaus und Bella war nun gesammelt genug, um die Idee von Pettigrew weiter mit Parrish, der ebenfalls hier blieb, zu besprechen. Sie überarbeiteten noch ein paar kleinere Details des Plans, und entschieden sich am Ende gegen einen Ablenkungsangriff, sondern sie würden sich vollständig auf die Vorbereitungen von Flint und seiner Gruppe konzentrieren.

Zwei Tage später würde Voldemort den Plan bestätigen, allerdings hatte er mehrere kleinere Änderungen eingefügt. Der Grundlegende Plan blieb allerdings erhalten. Hogwarts würde bald ein paar neue Schüler bekommen.

Donnersttag, 4. September

Der Speisesaal

08:30 Uhr

Dobby kam mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hinzu und reichte Harry einen Briefumschlag. Er stammte von Hermine, und man sah ihm regelrecht den Ernst der Dinge an. Dobby würde später erwähnen, das sie den Brief bei seiner Ankunft bereits vorbereitet hatte.

Hallo Harry,

Es ist jetzt seit 24 Stunden das Gesprächsthema in der Schule... ja ich meine deinen Beswuch. Die einhellige Meinung ist, das Dumbledore dich irgendwie vorführen möchte, dich und den Minister. Die meisten gehen davon aus, das du kommen wirst, und das dadurch eine Art Zwischenfall ausgelöst wird, wobei diese „die meisten" unter anderem wir fünf sind, meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls. Die Slytherins halten sich erstaunlicherweise sehr mit ihrer Meinung zurück, aber man kann bei ihnen nie so genau wissen, denn sie könnten etwas planen oder auf Anweisungen von Theo Nott's Vater und Voldemort warten. Wir sind uns sicher, das sie Draco mit Sicherheit bereits etwas angetan hätten, aber wir gehen davon aus, das sie abwarten. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, das Professor Shepherd sie in ihre Schranken weisen konnte.

Ich werde nicht versuchen, dir den Besuch auszureden, Harry, denn ich weiss das du praktisch keine Wahl hast, aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Ich meine damit nicht nur Dumbledore und die Lehrer, sondern auch dich selbst. Ich weiss, wie das klingen mag, aber du hast selbst einmal zu mir gesagt, das man manche Dinge besser nicht zu persönlich nehmen soll. Du hattest damals wirklich recht, und ich glaube das ich dich besser warnen sollte. Bitte lass nicht zu, das Dumbledore, oder auch McGonagall dich zu etwas reizen, das zu massiven Probleme führen könnte, die selbst der Minister nicht mehr beheben könnte.

Ron und Ginny waren sehr froh darüber, das du sie bei dem Spiel sehen wirst, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie die Gefahr dabei sehen, während Neville indirekt sagte, dass das nicht gut gehen würde, und mehr sagte er dann nicht. Wer weiss, was Luna dabei dekt, obwohl sie sehr oft lächelt. Es wird gut tun dich wieder zusehen, Harry, zumindest in dieser Sache wird es das, denn so werden wir nicht bis zum Weihnachtsabend im Fuchsbau warten müssen. Wir vermissen dich wirklich.

Pass auf dich auf und lerne ja für die NEWT's in wenigen Monaten. Grüss bitte deine amerikanischen Freunde von mir. Entschuldige, ich meine UNSERE amerikanischen Freunde, denn es sind wirklich nette Leute und ich freue mich bereits darauf, sie zu Weihnachten wieder zusehen.

In Freundschaft,

Hermine

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, denn einerseits war das eindeutig Hermine, die besorgt und loyal bis zum Ende war. Aber andererseits war Harry es langsam leid, das die Leute ihm immer wieder sagten, das er Dumbledore nicht zu Hart angehen dürfte, wenn es zu Problemen käme. Seine eigene Meinung dazu war, das sich alles derart zusammenbrauen würde, bis es unweigerlich zu einem Zwischenfall kommen musste. Wie Remus ihm schon gesagt hatte, erfüllten sich manche Prophezeiungen von selbst. Aber so entschloss er sich, sich lieber auf den Nachmittag zu konzentrieren. Er begann mit seinen Hausaufgaben, gefolgt von einem ersten Durchlesen der Unterlagen für Muggelstudien. Sophie hatte sich selbst einen Plan für das Lernen erstellt und Harry auch dazu überredet, etwas, das Hermine in den letzten fünf Jahren in Hogwarts nicht gelungen war. Harry fragte sich gelegentlich, ob es ihr gelingen würde, Ron zum Lernen für die NEWTS zu bewegen, denn für den Unterricht zu lernen war eine Sache…aber Harry ging davon aus, das Ron es entweder verstehen würde, wobei seine Noten darauf hindeuteten, oder Hermine hatte ihm gedroht ihn sonst „auf die Couch zu verbannen".

Samstag, 13. September 1997

Nachmittags, GMT

Der Tropfende Kessel, privater Konferenzraum

Harry und die Zwillinge trafen knapp 2 Minuten vor Beginn des Treffens ein. Harry wollte ein Drama sowie unnötige Fragen von Rufus wie „Wie zur Hölle konnte das Geschehen!" vermeiden. Wobei er auch die Versuchung für sich selbst umgehen wollte. Es hatte in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen keinen Kontakt zwischen Harry und Rufus gegeben, wobei Harry ihm nie etwas derartiges vorwerfen würde, da auch er von ihrem „alten Freund" ausmanövriert wurde.

Das Treffen war mit knapp drei Stunden erstaunlich kurz, denn das nächste würde bereits in drei Wochen stattfinden, und einige der älteren Mitglieder hatten sich bereits über die Länge der Treffen beschwert. Es war nicht so als das sie irgend etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hätten, aber Dumbledore weigerte sich strikt, für Gänge zur Toilette Pausen einzulegen, und gerade ältere Menschen neigten dazu, hier Probleme zu haben. In dem heutigen Treffen ging es eigentlich nur um die Sicherheit für die Quidditch-Spiele in Hogwarts, sowie mögliche Vorschläge für eine Neueröffnung von Hogsmeade, denn der Ort war noch immer eine Geisterstadt ohne Geister. Diese Ideen wurden jedes mal diskutiert und wieder verworfen, aber die entsprechenden Leute würden wohl nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Es war anzumerken, das die Ligaspiele der BQL nicht als mögliche Ziele galten, und so kam es das bei keinem Spiel mehr als zwei Aurorenteams anwesend waren, und das war seit jeher so üblich, auch ohne einen Dunklen Lord im Hintergrund. Der Grund dafür war sehr einfach: ein gewisser Anteil der Eigentümer der BQL hatten sich entweder bereits den Todessern angeschlossen, oder sie sympathisierten mit ihnen zumindest, aber keiner von ihnen war ein aktiver Todesser. Hätte Voldemort mit Geld und nicht mit brutaler Gewalt diesen Krieg geführt, hätte er bereits gewonnen, wenn auch nur sehr knapp. Dumbledore war die reichste Person auf der Seite des Lichts, während Harry zu den 15 reichsten Leuten gehörte, aber Gringotts weigerte sich, der Regierung mitzuteilen, wem was gehörte. Wie ein recht frustrierter Rufus immer wieder erwähnte, sagten die Goblins, das sie in diesem Konflikt sich strikt neutral verhalten würden.

Nach dem Treffen bat Travis Harry und die Zwillinge, ihm zu folgen, wobei er damit den sehr gemächlich aufstehenden Dumbledore umging. Sie folgten ihm in einen anderen Raum des Tropfenden Kessels, allerdings einen deutlich kleineren, wo Rufus kurz darauf zu den vieren stiess. Er setzte sich und sah seinen jungen Protégé mit seinem normalen, freundlichen Lächeln an.

"Nun, Harry, ich muss sagen das ich überrascht bin, das du mir keine Dutzende von Heulern geschickt hast. Das waren wirklich die längsten 11 Tage meines Lebens." Harry lächelte nur leicht, denn die Idee war ihm nie gekommen.

"Nun, man kann nicht immer gewinnen, und ich gehe davon aus das sie es versucht haben."

"Das habe ich, aber hier war ich von vorn herein im Nachteil, denn die letzten beiden grösseren Treffen fanden auch im Rahmen von Quidditch-Spielen statt, wo wir dann für die Sicherheit sorgten. Damals war ich ihrer Meinung, aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, das sie das nun gegen mich verwenden würden, insbesondere nachdem du das erste Angebot für die Liga abgelehnt hattest. Dumbledore bemerkte nun als einen der Gründe an, das es bereits vorher ähnliche Treffen gegeben hätte, und so hat er einfach dafür gesorgt, das nur noch genau dieser Termin frei war. Ich habe ihn dann gefragt, ob irgend einer dieser „Termine" etwas mit der Schule und deren Leitung zu tun hätte, aber er hat nur abgewunken." Rufus' Stimme klang recht genervt, als er das sagte, denn er war nicht glücklich darüber, derart behandelt zu werden.

"Wir sind hier einer Meinung darin, das er Leiden muss, sollte er irgend etwas versuchen oder?" Das waren sie in der Tat.

"Ja Harry, hier sind wir einer Meinung, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, das nichts passieren wird. Dies ist einfach nur ein mieser Trick des alten Mannes, um uns zu zeigen, das er noch immer der „Herr im Hause" ist, wobei ihn nur die wenigsten wirklich verstehen können."

"Aber damit habe ich die nötige Entschuldigung um die Spiele sehen zu können, ohne das ich mich hinein schleichen müsste."

Diese Antwort gab Rufus die Öffnung, die er und Travis schon länger aus reiner Neugier fragen wollten.

"Nur aus reiner Neugier, Harry, bist du seit dem Sommer je wieder hier gewesen?"

"Nein Minister, nicht seit diesem Sommer. Zu viele Erinnerungen, auch wenn hier derzeit alles leer ist."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es wird schon gut gehen, Harry, es wird sicher nichts schlimmes geschehen." Er war der Meinung das Harry ein wenig Aufbauhilfe gebrauchen könnte, oder das er sie vielleicht selbst brauchte, denn das wusste niemand so genau.

"Das denke ich auch. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, hat Lucius jemals das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt?" Rufus und Travis sahen sich kurz an, und der Minister schien sich etwas zu Schämen.

"Ja, das hat er, für wenige Minuten jedenfalls, und zwar letzte Woche. Travis und ich waren dort, und um die Dinge etwas zu erleichtern und um es uns etwas zu vereinfachen…." Er zögerte und die drei von WWW sassen auf der Kante ihrer Stühle. Harry hakte nun nach:

"Und?"

Travis begann nun zu lachen, während er die Geschichte beendete.

"Nun, Harry, der Minister hier war, aus mir völlig unbegreiflichen Gründen der Meinung, Lucius unbedingt mitteilen zu müssen, was du ihm (Lucius) hattest ausrichten lassen."

Harry's Gesicht verzog sich kurz, bevor er sich wieder daran erinnerte.

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das sie ihm gesagt haben, ich hätte mit seiner Frau geschlafen." Er hatte diese Geschichte allerdings nie Fred und George erzählt, die nun vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen fielen. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Travis mit der Geschichte fort:

"Oh, aber genau das glaubt er Harry, und Lucius…..nun er hatte eine Art Anfall, denn er war wohl doch noch nicht fit genug für derartige Dinge. Er liegt wieder im Koma, dieses mal allerdings von den Heilern ausgelöst, und ich dachte schon, das Dr. Andrews aus St. Mungo's Rufus zur Hölle hexen würde." St. Mungo's unterstand technisch gesehen dem Ministerium, so dass Dr. Naveen Andrews als Abteilungsleiter galt und damit ein möglicher Kandidat als Minister war…und das war vermutlich der einzigste Grund, wieso er Rufus nicht verbal und auf magische Weise verflucht hatte.

"Er wird in einer Woche wieder auf den Beinen sein, und dann folgen ein paar Befragungen. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, das er noch lebt, nachdem ihn unsere Werwolffreunde so bearbeitet haben…..und ja, ich habe auch durchaus einen Sinn für Humor. Lach bitte nicht so laut, Harry, das ist zum Teil dein Fehler." Rufus musste nun ebenfalls lachen.

"Nun ich für meinen Teil bin davon ausgegangen, das er bei eurer Befragung bei normaler Gesundheit wäre!"

"Ich bin noch nicht zu alt, meine Lektionen zu lernen, Harry, der arme Lucius." Die Sympathie für den Mann schien ehrlich.

Nun, nicht wirklich.

"Ach ja, Sophie bat mich dir eine Idee von ihr weiterzuleiten." Er erklärte ihm nun ihre Idee, sie als Begleiterin mitzunehmen und zu Harry's Überraschung gefiel diese Rufus nicht wirklich.

"Ich denke, das eine Anwesenheit einer Art Bodyguard unbedingt ein gutes Licht auf dich werfen würde, Harry, sowohl bei deinen Freunden als auch bei deinen Feinden, und genau das würde geschehen, wenn du Drew mitbringen würdest. Es würde so aussehen, als wenn du Angst hättest, und obwohl ich weiss, das dem nicht so ist, so wäre es nicht von Vorteil, wenn der Eindruck entstünde, und sei er noch so klein. Ja, wir wurden ausmanövriert, aber mehr nicht. Ihr drei müsst hier so eintreffen, asl wenn nichts schlimmes passieren könnte, abgesehen von dem geplanten jedenfalls. Und um Merlin's Willen, spiel bitte keine Streiche, denn das wäre genau das, was der alte Mann bräuchte, um deinen Freunden Probleme zu bereiten." Wenn er nur wüsste, das die drei von WWW genau darüber für knapp 15 Sekunden nachgedacht hatten und es dann verworfen hatten.

"Und Sophie? Wäre sie ein noch grösseres Ziel?"

"Nicht wenn ihr dabei seid, denn ich wüsste niemanden, der so dumm sein könnte, oder sich dann mit euch dreien anlegen wollte. Ich habe nicht einmal drei Auroren zur Verfügung die gewillt wären, sich mit euch anzulegen, und das obwohl ihr noch zur Schule geht. Nein Harry, ich denke wir sollten uns der Situation anpassen, und keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen."

Harry war bewusst, das Rufus nicht generell "Nein" gesagt hatte, und er war sich sicher, das Sophie es genauso sehen würdem, sollte er es in einem Denkarium wiedergeben müssen…..aber es konnte durchaus als "Nein" aufgefasst werden, und darüber war er nicht unbedingt unglücklich. So konnte er den Plan, mit dem er nicht ganz einverstanden war, recht problemlos umgehen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Minuten lang über Harry's erste Wochen in der Schule, und danach gingen die jüngeren der Gruppe. Harry ass sein Mittag im Laden, bevor er über das Flohnetzwerk zurück reiste, wobei er wie immer unter der westlichen Tribüne im Stadion von Great Lakes eintraf. Zum Glück waren die Auswahlspiele für Quodpot gerade beendet worden und das Stadion deshalb leer. Harry hatte allerdings Winky vorgeschickt um sicherzugehen.

Harry hatte noch etwas Zeit bis zu den Auswahlspielen für Qudditch, wobei Warrick diese für den frühestmöglichen Termin am Nachmittag eingetragen hatte, zumindest nach der Zeit in Michigan. Sie hatten eine entsprechende Nachricht am Schwarzen Brett von Cortez angebracht, wobei alle Positionen zur Auswahl standen, wobei Harry, Reiko, Jane Abbott und Warrick für die erste Mannschaft gesetzt waren, so das nur für die Positionen Sucher, und Beater Leute gesucht wurden, gefolgt von Reservespielern für den Hüter und den Sucher. Im Jahr zuvor hatten sie Jane dazu überreden müssen, sich für die Position des Hüters einzutragen, denn niemand sonst hatte sich gemeldet, und nun gehörte sie zum festen Team…wobei sie vermutlich im nächsten Jahr den Kapitän stellen würde, und das Amt würde sie wohl sehr lange inne haben, da dies erst ihr drittes Schuljahr war und sie die erfahrendste Spielerin ausserhalb der oberen Klassen war. Die Drittklässlerin Kim Cuthbert, der Zweitklässler Billy Amend und der Erstklässler Malcolm Reynolds hatten zumindest Positionen als Reservespieler sicher, da sie schon im Vorjahr gespielt hatten, wobei die ersten beiden von Fred und George dazu überredet worden waren. Reynolds war der einzigste übrig gebliebene Reservespieler aus dem ersten Spiel im Oktober, denn die andere noch übrig gebliebene Ersatzspielerin Jane Cobb hatte im Sommer die Schule zur "Endeavor School" in Australien gewechselt. Keiner der drei hatte sich für Quodpot entschieden, obwohl sie gefragt worden waren, obwohl Harry das zu verhindern versucht hatte. Sie alle hatten aber das Ziel, erneut den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, und sie waren sich sicher, das Harry dafür sorgen würde. Diese Meinung mochte zwar mit diesem Jahr enden, aber keiner der Siebtklässler machte sich wirklich Sorgen darum, denn sie alle hatten sich dieses Ziel gesetzt. Das Quodpot-Team hatte insgesamt sieben Spieler verloren, weshalb viele der älteren Schüler, die gut flogen, sich eher dafür interessierten, wobei unklar war, ob der Verlust der sieben Spieler sich nicht eventuell für das schlechteste Team im Quodpot als Glücksfall erweisen könnte.

Marty, sein Zimmerkamerad Mike McDermott, und drei andere Erst- und Zweitklässler waren die einzigsten neuen Spieler für das Team, was bedeutete, das es kein vollwertiges Ersatzteam geben würde, selbst wenn die fünf akzeptable Flieger waren. Marty war natürlich kein Problem, und Harry hatte sich am vorherigen Nachmittag ein wenig mit ihm beschäftigt und ihm einige Dinge erklärt. Beide waren in etwa gleich gross, allerdings wog Marty knapp 10 Pfund mehr als er, so das sie davon ausgingen, das Harry ihm einige Tips für Leute seiner Grösse geben könnte. Harry's wichtigster Rat war:

"Das ist ja die Grundlage, Marty, nämlich zu fühlen, was du tust, anstatt nur darüber nachzudenken. Du hast einen sehr guten Besen, und er wird das tun, was du verlangst, zumindest solange du dir dessen sicher bist. Es ist wie bei einem Pferd, ich habe gehört, das ein Pferd deine Angst riechen kann, und ein Besen scheint genauso zu reagieren." Bei dieser Sache war sich Marty nicht so sicher, zumindest seinem Cousin gegenüber, aber auch Harry gegenüber nicht. Er wusste, das sie beide in ihrem siebten Schuljahr Quidditch spielten und er erst in seinem ersten, weshalb er ihre Ratschläge regelrecht aufsaugte. Harry für seinen Teil, fühlte sich sehr genau an jenen Nachmittag erinnert, an dem Oliver Wood ihm Quidditch so genau erklärte, allerdings vor fast 6 Jahren und vielen vielen Quidditch-Spielen. Er konnte fast den Snitch in seiner Hand spüren, als er ihn das erste mal hielt, und sich dabei fragte, was das für andere Bälle waren. Oh Marty kannte das Spiel natürlich, und hatte mehr professionelle Spiele gesehen als Harry, um genau zu sein, hatte dieser noch keine gesehen, so das es nicht die selbe Grundlage war. Trotzdem schwelgte Harry nun in der Vergangenheit. Er wurde älter, und die letzten Wochen kamen ihm nun in den Sinn.

Beide flogen noch eine gute Stunde an diesem Abend und Harry war der Meinung, das der Junge durchaus Talent hätte, etwas, das er auch Warrick sagte. Marty wäre aber vermutlich nur auf der Position des Beaters zu gebrauchen, da es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, das er wesentlich grösser würde als Warrick, wobei Warrick damals nur 5'5" war, als er in Great Lakes anfing. Marty war sehr dünn gebaut, denn seine Mutter hatte ihn zu einer regelrechten Diät verdonnert, da sie die Essensangebote von Great Lakes nur zu gut kannte. Grace Coyle kannte das Spiel und sie hatte es gut beobachtet. Armer Ozzie.

An diesem Tag jedoch hatte Warrick nur eine Stunde zeit, sie einzuteilen, und begann diese Einteilung mit einem Rennen um die Ringe und zurück. Es war nicht überraschend, das Marty gewann, aber dafür nur sehr knapp vor der Erstklässlerin Julie Ogden, die zwar nicht einmal fünf Fuss gross war, aber dafür eine sehr exzellente Fliegerin war. Was anzumerken war, war die Tatsache, das keiner der anderen in der Zwischenzeit vom Besen fiel.

In Great Lakes gab es nur einen Grundkurs im Fliegen auf Besen und das in der ersten Woche für die Erstklässler, und das auch nur streng genommen eine Unterrichtsstunde lang, in der ein Lehrer, in diesem Jahr war es der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Diego Chavez, sicherstellte, das sie sich auf dem Besen halten konnten. Ansonsten war es eher die Aufgabe der Eltern ihnen das Fliegen beizubringen und nicht die der Schule, denn es gab hier niemanden wie Madam Hooch. Deshalb meldeten sich nur sehr selten muggelgeborene Schüler für Qudditch, und im Quodpot würde jeder Erstklässler aus dieser Gruppe wohl nur ausgelacht. Die Muggelgeborenen lernten es aber in der Regel innerhalb des ersten Jahres, meist durch beobachten ihrer Klassenkameraden, oder indem sie diese dazu überredeten, mit ihnen zu überreden, notfalls auch durch Bezahlung.

Nach den Rennen kam eine fünfminütige Pause und dann ein letztes, in dem Warrick McDermott, Marty und Billy Amend gegen einen der Beater antreten liess. Amend war der einzigste, der vorher schon einmal Quidditch gespielt hatte, und Warrick hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn nur für die Jäger einteilen zu können, und sein kleiner Cousin ging sehr effektiv mit dem Schläger um. Er würde zwar noch an seinem Timing arbeiten müssen, aber er hatte bewiesen, das er damit umgehen konnte, ohne vom Besen zu fallen, etwas, das aber nicht für jeden der möglichen Spieler auf dieser Position galt. Während der Auswahlspiele im letzten Jahr hatte selbst Harry auf dieser Position Probleme damit gehabt.

Niemand schien an der Position des Hüters interessiert, jedenfalls solange, bis Warrick Malcolm Reynolds die Aufgabe zuteilte, diese Position im zweiten Team einzunehmen. Er war im letzten Jahr zwar der schlechteste neue Spieler gewesen, aber er war bereit an sich zu arbeiten, um besser zu werden. Warrick erklärte ihm, das er zwar auch als Jäger agieren würde, aber sie brauchten unbedingt einen Ersatz, und da er sich nicht freiwillig gemeldet hatte….Warrick vor einigen Jahren auch der Ersatzhüter gewesen, und obwohl er nie ein offizielles Spiel bestritten hatte, so war er doch äusserst erfreut, als Jane Abbott sich im letzten Jahr bereit erklärte, auf die Position zu verzichten. Warrick hatte unter drei verschiedenen Mannschaftskapitänen in den Jahren gespielt, und so wusste er, wie er die Pläne am besten den Leuten verkaufen konnte.

Am Ende des Trainings gab Warrick der Form halber bekannt, das alle zum Team gehören würden, und das die einzelnen Positionen nach den Trainingseinheiten bestimmt würden. Später sagte er aber noch Harry und den anderen, das Marty, Billy und Kim Cuthbert feste Positionen hätten, während er Harry bat, Julie Ogden als seinen Ersatz zu trainieren. Das erste Spiel würde eine Woche nach dedm Treffen von Harry in Hogwarts stattfinden und Warrick flehte seinen Zimmerkameraden regelrecht an, nicht verhaftet oder getötet zu werden. Harry versicherte ihm aber, das er sich so gut wie irgend möglich benehmen würde, schon alleine dem Team wegen. Warrick lächelte nur und dankte ihm dafür.

Die Auswahlverfahren für die Teams verliefen problemlos, und keines der Teams bestand nur aus Jungen, so wie es im Vorjahr teilweise der Fall gewesen war, und insbesondere Sally Jenkins überraschte alle, als sie sich entschied, dieses Jahr auf Quodpot zu verzichten, obwohl das Jefferson-Team sie regelrecht anflehte. Jonas gelang es nie, sie „zu rekrutieren", da sie sich im Sommer mit einem Jungen aus Jefferson fest angefreundet hatte und sie deshalb nicht den Grossteil ihrer Zeit auf dem Trainingsfeld oder dem Trainingsraum verbringen wollte. Quidditch hingegen war etwas anderes, und so kam es das sie sich für die nächsten beiden Jahre darauf konzentrieren wollte, bevor sie in die Auswahl für die Ligen kam. Harry hatte davon gehört und plante bereits seine Strategien entsprechend, aber aus irgend einem Grund war das Spiel zwischen Cortez und Jefferson von Murray an das Ende der Saison gelegt worden, nämlich im Juni. Man konnte ihr aber auch nicht vorwerfen, das sie die Spannungen unnötig anheizen wollte, oder eine Art Finale für den Titel veranstalten wollte. Nein, sicher nicht.

Der Rest des Monats verging für unsere Gruppe ohne Probleme, und es gab gelegentliche Streiche, aber diese wurden in der Regel nur von drei aus ihrer Gruppe ausgeführt, und dabei auch nie nach einer Art Zeitplan. Die jüngeren Schüler lernten schnell ihre älteren Klassenkameraden zu beobachten, insbesondere während der Mahlzeiten, und insbesondere die Bäder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen wurden in dieser Zeit sehr gemieden. Die Lehrer wurden aber nie mit einem Streich bedacht, so das sie einfach nur lächelten, während die Herumtreiber den Rest beschäftigt hielten.

Aber die anderen erkannten trotzdem, das Harry's Herz einfach nicht wirklich dabei war, zumindest in weiten Teilen, denn er freute sich zwar irgendwie auf den Besuch in Hogwarts, aber gleichzeitig bereitete er ihm auch grosse Sorgen. Für Sophie sah es so aus, als wenn sich Godric's Hollow wiederholen würde, insbesondere die Probleme damals. Aber hier war es noch schlimmer, denn in „The Hollow" konnte er sich nur geisitig vorstellen, was damals geschah, während es in Hogwarts nicht nur eine blosse Erinnerung war, und er trug noch immer die Narben der Zeit. Er behauptete zwar, das dem nicht so war, aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend. Sophie wartete nun, bis sie abends alleine waren, und sich für ihre Nacht im Koffer vorbereiteten.

"Komm schon, Harry, es ist in Ordnung es zuzugeben. Ich weiss, das du keine Angst davor hast, dahin zu gehen, aber du verbindest noch immer viele Erinnerungen mit dem Ort."

"Die gibt es, Sophie, und nein, ich habe keine Angst oder so."

"Das Schloss war lange Zeit dein Zuhause."

"Ja, das war es."

"Aber du machst dir Sorgen darüber, was deine Rückkehr dort hin dir antun könnte."

"Nein, nicht wirklich." Trotzdem war dies nicht überzeugend.

"Sprich bitte mit mir, Harry."

Er ging nun zu ihr hinüber und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

"Sophie, du liest viel zu viel aus diesen Dingen heraus. Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, wieder dorthin zu müssen, zumindest wieder in das Schloss zu müssen, aber das liegt nicht an den Erinnerungen an Schlangen, Federn oder Dementoren. Ich bin ihnen schon begegnet und habe sie besiegt, und das sehr erfolgreich. Ich tötete die Schlange, half dabei, Umbridge ins Gefängnis zu bringen und kam mit den Dementoren klar."

"Das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitet, Harry, das du mit dem ganzen wieder konfrontiert wirst. Seit du hier bist, wurde dir eine riesige Belastung von den Schultern genommen und du konntest viel befreiter handeln."

"Ja das hat es, und wenige Stunden dort werden das auch nicht ändern. Beim nächsten Mal wird es noch einfacher, und dann mit jedem mal mehr." Da es noch zwei weitere Quidditch-Wochenenden geben würde, war er sich sicher, das es im März und Juni wieder zu derartigen „Zufällen" bei der Terminplanung kommen würde.

"Ich wünschte, du hättest dafür sorgen können, das wenigstens Drew dich begleitet."

"Nein meine Liebe, Rufus hat hier schon recht. Es hätte nicht sehr vorteilhaft ausgesehen, egal wie ich es begründen würde. Ihr werdet Hogwarts sicher noch sehen, wir werden versuchen es zum Schulabschluss zu organisieren, spätestens aber im Jahr 1999 wenn Ginny und Luna die Schule beenden."

"Solange du dir sicher bist. Du klingst aber nicht sehr überzeugt, weisst du."

"Ich bin mir nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher, wenn es das ist, was du fragen wolltest."

"Bist du dir zu 99 Prozent sicher? Das wäre für mich akzeptabel."

Harry lachte nun, und versuchte die Debatte zu beenden.

"Wie wäre es mit 97.5 Prozent, ich hoffe das reicht dir."

"Das denke ich. Diese Beziehung besteht wirklich aus vielen Kompromissen, weisst du."

"Und trotzdem liebst du mich."

"Ja das tue ich mit ganzem Herzen."

Das Licht wurde nun ausgeschaltet und Harry und Sophie wandten sich geistig vom Thema Hogwarts ab. Und schliesslich noch mehr.

Samstag, 04. Oktober 1997

08:30 Uhr GMT

Haupteingang Hogwarts

An diesem Tag bildete das Eingangstor den Treffpunkt für die Ligamitglieder, zumindest für jene, die derzeit nicht in Hogwarts arbeiteten. Ihr Abreisepunkt war der Tropfende Kessel, wo sie sich in Gruppen von zwei bis drei Personen trafen, wobei sie selbst entschieden wann sie abreisten, da ein paar von ihnen in Hogwarts morgens frühstücken wollten. Das traf unter anderem auf Harry und die Zwillinge zu, wobei sie vermutlich auch ein paar der Probleme vorzeitig lösen wollten.

Sie erschienen genau vor dem Haupttor, genau am Rand des Anti-Portschlüsselfeldes, und alle standen noch auf ihren Füssen. Es war jetzt 02:30 Uhr in Michigan, uind Harry hatte in den letzten beiden Stunden mindestens 3 Flaschen von Dr. Pepper getrunken, aber deren Wirkung begann leider leicht nachzulassen. Er war aber bereits seit über 4 Stunden in Grossbritannien, um seine Portschlüsselroute zu verschleiern. Nachdem er zum 36. Mal gegähnt hatte, wandte sich Harry nun an Fred und George.

"Sind wir uns sicher, das dies kein gravierender Fehler ist?"

"Als wenn wir hier eine Wahl hätten."

"Fred hat recht, Harry, wir können jetzt leider nicht mehr tun als den Sturm abzuwarten und ihn zu überstehen." Die Zwillinge machten sich genauso Sorgen wie er, aber sie wussten, das ein wichtiger Punkt ihres Planes, die Selbstsicherheit war.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, und sah sich um, ob sie noch immer alleine waren. Dem war so, aber vermutlich nicht mehr lange.

"Mir gefällt es, wenn ihr beiden so philosophisch werdet. Dobby! Winky!" Beide Elfen erschienen nun, wobei Harry sie bisher noch nicht über ihre Rolle hier informiert hatte, obwohl sie wussten, das heute leider Hogwarts anstand. Dobby schien recht besorgt, noch besorgter als vor wenigen Jahren.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich möchte, das ihr beiden unsere Augen und Ohren dort drinnen seid, seht euch unverdächtig um und schaut ob ihr irgend etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt." Dobby und Winky sahen ihn nun etwas irritiert an, und er verdeutlichte es etwas.

"Also, achtet einfach auf alles noch so kleine ungewöhnliche Geschehen, in Ordnung?" Das schien für sie akzeptabel.

"Ja, Harry."

"Ja, Harry."

Und so waren sie unterwegs, und kurz darauf trafen auch Bill und Arthur aus dem Fuchsbau ein.

"Also ihr drei, seid ihr bereit für eure grosse Rückkehr?"

Nein, dachten die Drei, ohne es laut zu sagen, denn je weniger Leute ihre Nervosität erkannten, desto besser. Fred ergriff nun Harry und George an ihrem Pullover und schob sie durch das Tor.

"Darauf kannst du wetten, Dad, wir haben uns den gesamten Monat über darauf vorbereitet."

"Ihr seid für diese Gelegenheit mit Sicherheit passend gekleidet, allerdings glaube ich, das Molly ziemlich irritiert wäre."

Das lag daran, das die drei Pullover von den Weasleys trugen, kombiniert mit einer Jeans, und jedes Kleidungsstück hatte entweder ein F, G oder H aufgedruckt.

Ach ja, Harry trug das G, George das F und Fred das H, allerdings trug Harry zusätzlich sein Cortez-Abzeichen, so das jeder, der ihn sah, daran erinnert wurde, das er zu einer anderen Schule gehörte. Er war kurz davor gewesen, seine Uniform von Great Lakes zu tragen, aber die Zwillinge hatten ihn zu dieser Änderung überredet, und Harry hatte am Ende begeistert zugestimmt, denn ihm gefiel die Idee mit dem Namenstausch.

Die fünf gingen nun den Weg zur Eingangstür entlang, die heute von Kingsley Shacklebolt und seinem Team bewacht wurden. Nur bestätigte Mitglieder der Liga durften eintreten, während die Eltern der Schüler direkt zum Stadion geschickt wurden, denn nur den „offiziellen" Gästen war das betreten des Gebäudes in Kriegszeiten erlaubt. Dies war eine Regel, die Dumbledore generell ignorierte, aber dies tat er sehr verdeckt.

Die fünf traten nun durch die Tür und wurden durch einen neutral drein sehenden Kingsley herein gewunken. An der Tür zögerten sie keine Sekunde, da die Leute sie nun beobachten würden. Harry schloss einfach seine Augen halb und folgte Arthur, der vorne ging in die Grosse Halle, wo das Frühstück gerade begann, bevor das erste Spiel, Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor, in 90 Minuten beginnen würde.

Es schien so als wenn die Ankunft der drei von WWW wirklich erwartet worden war, denn alle Augen richteten sich bei ihrem Eintreten auf sie. Es erklang ein mehrfaches aufstöhnen, als die vier rothaarigen und Harry eintraten.

Das waren alle Geräusche die in den nächsten Sekunden erklangen, als der „vermisste" Sohn jenen Ort betrat, den er seit 15 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er hielt keinen Moment inne, sogerne er sich auch umgesehen hätte. Er wiederholte im Geiste immer wieder „benimm dich wie immer", als er den Gang in dieser relativen Stille entgang ging. Abgesehen davon, das gelegentlich geflüstert wurde, natürlich. Er erblickte Dumbledore und McGonagall am Lehrertisch, genau vor den vier Haustischen, welche soweit vergrössert worden waren, das die Ligamitglieder, die es wünschten, der alten Zeiten wegen dort sitzen konnten.

Und genau das taten Harry und die Weasleys, denn Hermine und Ron hatten ihnen schon frühzeitig die Sitze am Ende des Tisches frei gehalten. Gryffindor sass auf der linken Seite, gefolgt von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin von Links nach Rechts. Harry setzte sich schwungvoll zwischen Ron und Neville, während Hermine auf der anderen Tischseite sass, wobei Ginny wenige Plätze entfernt neben Dean sass. Er lächelte nun und sah sie mit müden Augen an.

"Guten Morgen, und ich meine den Morgen." Er hatte ganz eindeutig leicht blutunterlaufene Augen.

Hermine war die erste, die sich nun wieder regte, und sie lächelte nun leicht in seine Richtung.

"Guten Morgen, Harry, hattest du eine gute Reise?"

"Nicht wiurklich. Ich bin heute morgen um 12.30 Uhr aufgestanden…..ich habe also nur gut eine Stunde geschlafen, und ich gehe nebenbei nicht gern früh ins Bett. Wie geht es euch allen eigentlich?" Er klang ganz eindeutig übermüdet, aber man musste bedenken, das er trotzdem nochmal gut 3 Stunden bei WWW geschlafen hatte, gefolgt von einem kurzen Mittagsschlaf zwischen Zauberstabloser Magie und Verzauberungskunst. Hermine sah ihn nun an.

"Du hättest auch gestern abend schon her kommen können, oder?"

Das verhinderte einen weiteren Kommentar über die Müdigkeit, und Harry dachte kurz nach.

"Das weiss ich nicht, ich habe nie gefragt. Normalerweise fangen sie am Nachmittag an, so das ich um 3 Uhr nachts unterwegs gewesen wäre. Es wäre zwar nicht viel besser gewesen, aber trotzdem."

Ron und Neville waren erstaunt als sie dies hörten, sagten aber nichts weiter sondern begrüssten die anderen nur. Fred nahm einen Beutel aus der Tasche und warf ihn Ginny zu, die derzeit Gegenüber von Ron und Hermine sass.

"Euer Lohn für September, aber gebt es nicht alles sofort wieder aus." Fred sagte die smit freundlicher Stimme, aber er war auch recht vorsichtig. Er war der Meinung das es am besten wäre, sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, so das er sich etwas nahm und zu essen begann. Das Essen war zwar nicht so gut wie das von Dobby und Winky, aber es war kostenlos und reichlich vorhanden, und das reichte ihm. Er sah nun hinüber und er bemerkte, das Harry es ihm gleich tat und damit gezielt Dumbledore ignorierte, der ihm scheinbar mit aller Gewalt beobachten wollte.

Harry bemerkte dies ebenfalls aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, aber er wusste auch, das er den alten Mann niemals freundlich zulächeln würde, und er spürte regelrecht das alle auf eine Art Zwischenfall hofften, sei es nur um die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Er verbrachte die Zeit des Mittagessens damit, sich mit vielen Gryffindor zu unterhalten. Quidditch war zwar das Hauptthema des Tages, aber keiner konnte ein mögliches Drama ausschliessen.

"Ron, Ginny, seid ihr bereit? Ihr habt ein schweres Erbe, das wisst ihr."

Ron sah aus als würde er das alles wissen, und war es Leid es immer wieder zu hören. Und es gab auch einen guten Grund dafür:

"Ich weiss, ich weiss, Oliver Wood hat sich dazu entschieden, mein neuer Brieffreund zu werden, und ich bekomme mindestens 2 Eulen pro Woche in denen er mich auffordert, die Gryffindor-Tradition fortzuführen, aber auch Tips zu möglichen Strategien und was ihm sonst noch einfällt."

Hermine konnte sich nun einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, insbesondere nachdem sie sich so viele Gespräche über Qudditch anhören musste.

"Ron Liebling, es war doch deine Idee sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Du hast selbst gehört, wie Harry sagte, das er wirklich "monomanisch" (AN: ich kenn die genaue Übersetzung für Monomaniacal nicht!) in dieser Sache ist. Was hast du also erwartet?" Ihr machte es spass seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, auch wenn er nur kurz war.

Und wieder einmal wusste Ron nicht, was "Monomanisch" bedeutete (AN: Monomanical ist mir nicht genau bekannt!), aber in diesem Fall ahnte er es zumindest.

"Nein, es war nicht wirklich meine Idee ihn dazu zu überreden, Hermine, sondern die von Warrick." Und nun wurde es auch Ron klar, und so gelang es wieder einmal Harry, Ron etwas verständlich zu machen. Er drehte sich wieder herum und sagte dann mit leicht amüsierter Stimme:

"Er hat mir einen Streich gespielt, oder? Er hat eure Geschichten über Oliver gehört, und er wollte, das ich den Weg von Oliver wähle und sowohl Kapitän als auch Hüter bin, da er ahnte was geschehen würde."

Ein solcher Plan war Harry bisher noch nicht in den Sinn gekommend, and everyone could see that on his face. Neville just started laughing.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das jemand hier einige Fragen zu hören bekommt, wenn er heute Nachmittag nach Great Lakes zurückkehrt."

"Nun, Ron, offiziell weiss ich nichts über so einen Streich. Möchtest du, das ich etwas herausfinde? Vielleicht wollte er nur ein paar Tips von einem anderen Kapitän." Er begann nun zu kichern, als er Ron's verwirrten Blick ah, und schon alleine deshalb war er froh hier zu sein.

"Äh, sicher." Ron ging davon aus, das Harry bei Cortez zu den Verantwortlichen gehörte, und Warrick sein Stellvertreter war. Das war zwar nicht der Fall, aber Ron würde trotzdem weiter davon ausgehen, da er nichts anderes erfahren würde.

Harry konnte nun weiteren Fragen entgehen, weil Ron sich nun erhob und seinem Team bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Harry streckte ihm nun die Hand entgegem.

"Viel Glück, Ron, schlagt sie einfach haushoch." Dies war nicht wörtlich gemeint, da sie nur gegen Ravenclaw spielten.

"Vielen Dank, ich bin einfach froh, das du zusehen wirst." Und das war er wirklich, denn die Zeit im Juli hatte Ron sehr drastisch verändert und zwar nur zum guten aus Harry's Sicht, denn er kam nun deutlich besser mit dem Ruf von Harry und dessen Geld klar.

"Das geht mir genauso."

Ginny stand ebenfalls an der Seite des Tisches, und umarmte Harry und die Zwillinge kurz auf ihrem Weg, bevor sie ihren Vater kurz auf die Wange küsste. Arthur betrachete seine Kinder nun voller Stolz.

"Fang einfach den Snitch Ginny, die gesamte Familienehre steht hier auf dem Spiel." Dies sagte er mit eher lockerem Tonfall und lächelte dabei den zweiten Sucher der Famie an, oder den dritten, wenn man Harry mitzählte.

"Das werde ich, Daddy, ich liebe dich." Sie ging nun eilig hinter ihrem Bruder aus der Tür hinaus.

Eine weitere Person kam nun an den Gryffindor-Tisch um Hallo zu sagen, bevor er zum Stadion gehen musste.

Es war Draco Malfoy.

"Hallo Harry, Fred, George. Willkommen zurück."

Er sagte dies mit freundlicher Stimme, und sein Lächeln schien echt zu sein, und genau das irritierte die Zwillinge. Bei Harry war das aber nicht der Fall und er entschied sich dazu, ein wenig mit der Menge zu spielen, denn insbesondere Dumbledore und Remus beobachteten sie sehr genau.

"Nun, ist das nicht der neue Sucher von Ravenclaw? Wenn du nicht gegen jemanden aus der "Familie" spielen würdest, würde ich dir doch glatt viel Glück dort drausen wünschen." Draco ging nur zu gerne darauf ein.

"Hoff einfach auf ein sauberes faires Spiel, während deine jüngere Schwester und ich nach dem Snitch suchen."

"Das werde ich, denn ich möchte ein unterhaltsames Spiel erleben. Seid aber einfach vorsichtig." Harry streckte nun die Hand aus und Draco ergriff sie und schüttelte sie. Fast alle Anwesenden sahen nun zum falschen Himmel hinauf, um zu sehen, ob es vielleicht Frösche regnete. Das war aber nicht der Fall und Draco lehnte sich leicht vor, während der Händedruck andauerte.

"Nett Potter, wirklich sehr nett, es wird jetzt wirklich viele Spekulationen darüber geben."

"Schlagt die Slytherin's einfach beim nächsten Spiel haushoch, in Ordnung?"

"Jederzeit für meinen ehemaligen Rivalen."

Er liess die Hand nun los und ging weiter, etwas, das Harry und seine Freunde doch amüsierte, und den Rest doch überraschte. Einmal abgesehen von dem lächelnden Dumbledore, der genau dies geplant zu haben schien. Es war aber eine gute Sache, das Harry das Lächeln nicht sah, denn sonst hätte es passieren können, das Draco einen Betäubungszauber abbekommen hätte.

In dem Moment kam Rufus mit einigen Unterlagen für Harry und die Weasley's herüber, denn er hatte sich während des Frühstücks mit seinem Patenkind, Charles Shepherd getroffen, um sich über die Dinge im Bezug auf Dumbledore zu informieren. Nicht das Dumbledore davon etwas wusste, denn er wusste noch immer nichts über die Beziehungen zwischen dem Zaubertränkemeister und dem Minister.

"Also gut, es ist ein guter Tag für Quidditch. Ihr fünf werdet während des zweiten Spiels arbeiten müssen, wobei es nur einfache Patroullien sein werden. Das erste Spiel ist einfach zum Beobachten von Ron und Ginny gedacht, aber stellt bitte sicher, das ihr eure Zauberstäbe bereit haltet, nur für den Fall der Fälle."

Hermine konnte nun nicht wiederstehen:

"Für welchen Fall, Sir?"

Rufus lächelte nun und reichte ihr nun ein Feuerzeug.

"Für den Fall das jemand versuchen sollte, einen Besen zu verzaubern und du deshalb jemanden in Brand stecken musst, Hermine." Sie nahm es nun entgegen und fragte Harry mit bittersüsser Stimme:

"Du erzählst Geschichten, Harry?"

"Das ist etwas besonderes, Hermine, wieso sollte ich es nicht?"

"Warte es einfach ab."

"Oh, jeder kennt meine Geschichte schon. Bin ich nicht der Junge-der-Lebt? Ich wäre beinahe gegen einen Laternenpfahl in Michigan gelaufen, als Sophie erwähnte, das ich auch in ihren Geschichtsbüchern stünde."

Hermine nickte nur als wenn sie das auch glauben würde.

"Ich bin mir sicher. Dann wollen wir mal, liebe Ligamitglieder, denn das Spiel beginnt bald. Du kannst deinen alten Gemeinschaftsraum auch später besuchen, Harry." Harry fragte sich, was es dort zu sehen geben würde, denn es war nur ein Raum. Hermine ging wohl davon aus, das später in Great Lakes eine Vorführung der Erinnerung folgen würde, und sie ging einfach davon aus, das sie auch sehen wollten, wo Harry die ersten fünf Schuljahre gelebt hatte. Sie lag damit im übrigen genau richtig.

Sie standen nun auf und gingen hinaus, wobei ein paar Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff herüber kamen und ihm die Hände schüttelten. Harry lächelte nun und schüttelte auch Michael Corner die Hand, wobei dieser sein "Ersatz" bei Cho Chang war. Obwohl auch er mittlerweile "ersetzt" worden war, so war er es doch, der Cho verlassen hatte und nicht umgekehrt. Cho war jetzt die Ersatzsucherin bei den Chudley Cannons, und Ron hatte Harry zögernd daran erinnert, als dieser davon hörte, dass dieses Team weiterhin sein Lieblingsteam bleiben würde, egal, wer der Ersatzsucher sein würde. Harry hatte Ron bei ihrem Gespräch Anfang Juli versichert, das dies ihre Freundschaft nicht belasten würde.

Sie gingen nun in aller Ruhe zum Quidditch-Stadion hinüber, wobei sie sich unter einander unterhielten, insbesondere über Dinge die nicht in den Briefen standen. Hermine überlegte noch immer, was sie nach Hogwarts machen sollte. Da Ron nicht in der Nähe war, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und fragte Harry flüsternd, ob er ihr eine Kopie der nötigen Unterlagen geben könnte, welche er mit seinen Freunden für das College ausgefüllt hatte. Nun ja, ausgefüllt war wohl der falsche Ausdruck, da sie das erst für den nächsten Tag geplant hatten, denn das Ausfüllen von 10 Formularen würde für Schreibkrämpfe sorgen.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Es müssen nur einige Formulare ausgefüllt werden, Harry, und du kannst nicht so viele Ersatzpläne haben, oder?"

"Nein die habe ich nicht, allerdings kann ich mir dich sehr schlecht an der Universität von Hawakii vorstellen." Trotzdem spielte hier das Schicksal mit.

"Ich bin genauso gerne am Strand wie so manches anderes Mädchen, Harry."

"Und wann warst du zu letzt am Strand?" Harry fiel es schwer, sich Hermine im Bikini vorzustellen, obwohl er sie durchaus attraktiver fand als früher.

Hermine dachte nun kurz nach.

"Nun, es sind knapp drei Jahre vergangen." Das war eine lange Zeit, dachte Harry. Er plante im Übrigen, jedes Wochenende, wo es ihm möglich war, auf der Isla de Marauder zu verbringen, nachdem er die Schule beendet hatte, und er konnte sich gerade von davon abhalten, dies auch zu sagen, da Hermine nichts von der Insel wusste…überraschenderweise hatte niemand etwas in "The Hollow" verraten.

Sie erreichten kurz darauf die Tribüne und sie setzten sich alle gemeinsam in die Sektion von Gryffindor, und das galt auch für Luna, die aber ihren Löwenhut nicht trug. Sie trug aber auch ihre besondere Kette nicht, und Harry fragte sich besorgt, ob sie sich nicht einfach ihnen gegenüber normal benahm. Drew würde dies definitiv nicht gefallen, denn er mochte zwar mit Marie zusammen sein, aber er mochte Luna trotzdem.

"Wo ist dein Löwenhut, Luna?"

"Oh er ist beim letzten Spiel gegen Slytherin letztes Jahr verschwunden und ich habe ihn bisher nicht wieder gefunden. Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich werde einfach warten, bis du dich für ein Team entschieden hast und mich dann entsprechend einkleiden."

Ein sehr überraschter Harry musste nun lächeln.

"Vielen Dank, aber ich denke ich wähle etwas, das zum Team der Death Valley Devil Dogs gehört." Das war das Team, das am nächsten an Hawaii spielte, und Hermine, die nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von dem Sport hatte, war überrascht, während Luna kicherte.

"Du kannst dir jedes Team in der Welt aussuchen und du wählst das Team, das auch noch Devil Dogs heisst?"

"Wieso sollte es mich stören? Das Geld bleibt das selbe. Ist das problematischer als bei den Cannons?" Hermine ging aber nicht darauf ein, da Winky nun neben ihnen erschien, und die Sachen verteilte, um die Harry sie gebeten hatte. Der nächste Halt für die Elfen war die Aufgabe, das Stadion zu beobachten, von Aussen zumindest.

Seit zwei Jahren war ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff der Sprecher, denn er hatte für einen 14 Jahre alten Jungen bereits eine tiefe Stimme, aber gerade dadurch war er in dieser Funktion sehr beliebt. Er neigte aber im Gegensatz zu Lee Jordan nicht dazu, auch gelegentlich mit Beleidigungen um sich zu werfen, so dass McGonagall ihn bisher nie zurecht weisen musste. Er gab nun die Teams bekannt, wobei Ginny von den Gryffindorfans am meisten bejubelt wurde, während Draco überraschenderweise von den Ravenclaw am meisten Zuspruch bekam. Scheinbar hatten einige Monate guten Benehmens seinem Ansehen bei vielen nur gutes getan.

Nun ja, in gewisser Weise, denn alle anwesenden Slytherin buhten ihn gnadenlos aus, solange niemand protestierte. Seine Reaktion darauf war ein Lächeln, das Draco, wie er nun einmal war, ihnen entgegen brachte. Er war allerdings nicht der Mannschaftskapitän, denn den Rang hatte der andere Siebtklässler, Anthony Goldstein, inne, und nach einer kurzen Besprechung zwischen Ron, Madam Hooch und Anthony begann das Spiel.

"Der Quaffle ist in der Luft und Natalie McDonald fängt ihn für Gryffindor!"

Die ersten Manöver der Jäger im Spiel waren bei beiden Mannschaften eher sehr behäbig, da beide Mannschaften nur einen wirklich erfahrenen Jäger im Team hatten. In der ersten viertel Stunde des Spiels wurden Ron und sein Gegenüber, Stephen Cornfoot, nicht wirklich gefordert, da die Defensive derzeit effektiver wirkte als die Offensive. Harry liess sich nun von Dobby seine Omnioculare holen, und er beobachtete zumindest zu Beginn des Spiels sowohl Ginny als auch Draco, die nicht zu Eng bei einander flogen, und sich auch nicht gegenseitig abzulenken versuchten, wie in den Jahren zuvor. Es vergingen knapp 30 Minuten, bevor der Snitch das erste mal erschien, und er erschien in der direkten Nähe von Ron, so das dieser, wenn es ihm erlaubt gewesen wäre, ihn problemlos hätte ergreifen können. Dies war allerdings nicht erlaubt, so das er sich leider darauf konzentrieren musste, die Jäger und die Beater seines Teams zu dirigieren. Orla Quirke war eine erfahrene Jägerin der Ravenclaw, aber leider waren ihre Teamkameraden scheinbar derart inkompetent, das sie sehr selten zu einem guten Wurf kam, bevor Natalie McDonald sie abfangen konnte.

Natalie wiederum spielte sowohl mit den anderen Teammitgliedern zusammen als auch teilweise im Alleingang. Sie machte es Sally Jenkins nach und da Cornfoot schwach genug dafür war, gelangen ihr einige Aktionen, so das sie in den ersten 30 Minuten vier Tore werfen konnte. Dies war zwar nicht viel, aber keines der Teams schien sie direkt zu beachten. Harry kam nicht umhin die Teams mit seinem Team aus Cortez zu vergleichen, und er kam zum Schluss das sein Team den hiesigen Teams durchaus ebenbürtig gegenüber stand. Warrick wäre definitiv der beste und nebenbei auch der grösste Beater dort draussen, während Reiko wohl problemlos mit den Jägern mithalten könnte und vermutlich nur mit Natalie und vielleicht Orla Probleme hätte. Ihm wurde auch bewusst, das Ginny nicht wirklich mit ihm als Sucher mithalten konnte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Chance für das von Dumbledore vorgeschlagene "Freundschaftsspiel", dachte Harry während Ron mehr oder weniger mit Orla Quirke zusammen stiess und ihr dabei den Quaffle abnahm, wobei er sie damit ziemlich verschreckte…Ron war nicht gerade klein gebaut, sondern der körperlich grösste Spieler auf dem Feld. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, das Orla in Ordnung war, ging Harry wieder seinen Gedanken nach, von denen er machen laut murmelte. Es wäre definitiv ein Spiel zwischen Cortez und Gryffindor, und kein Spiel zwischen Teams aus allen Häusern, so das beide Teams weitestgehend gleichstark wären, denn er wusste das ein guter Sucher in einem schwächeren Team besser wäre, als ein guter Sucher in einem guten Team. Wenn es nötig wäre, könnte er auch gemeinsam mit Reiko als Jäger spielen, denn Julie wäre bis dahin voll einsatzfähig….

"Oh würdest du bitte damit aufhören, Junior, du weisst ganz genau, das Murray eher zurück treten würde, als das es dazu käme." Dieser Kommentar kam von George, der rechts neben ihm sass. Scheinbar waren Harry's Kommentare doch lauter gewesen als gedacht.

"Sie ist mir irgendwo noch etwas schuldig. Die Werwölfe könnten die Schule erneut angreifen oder so." Der Person links neben ihm gefiel es garnicht, wie er darüber dachte.

"Bitte mach darüber keine Witze, Harry, es gab ja auch Tote."

"Das weiss ich, Hermine, ich kannte alle drei, das weisst du, oder?" Von den dreien hatte er Chappelle am besten gekannt und das sagte nicht viel dazu.

"Da bin ich mir sicher, aber es ist trotzdem keine gute Idee. Du weisst, das ich den Zwillingen nicht gerne zustimme, aber er hat Recht. Bewahr dir deine Vorteile so lange wie es irgend geht."

"Nun, Junior, ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber sie hat durchaus Recht. Ich glaube ich muss mich nach dem zweiten Spiel direkt in St. Mungo's Untersuchen lassen." Natalie traf nun erneut als er dies sagte, und damit stand es nun 50 zu 0. Ron begann nun etwas aggressiver zu spielen, und schien immer mehr in die Offensive gehen zu wollen.

"Ist ja in Ordnung, ich werde vorerst nichts mehr dazu sagen. Aber sobald sie mir wieder einen Gefallen schuldet, werdet ihr beiden mich nicht erneut heraus reden können."

Das wird sich mit Sicherheit ändern, sobald ich mit Sophie geredet habe, dachte George. Er sagte es aber nicht laut, sondern klopfte Harry nur auf die Schulter.

"Ich wusste, das du es einsehen wirst."

Aber bevor Harry reagieren konnte, entschied sich der Snitch dazu, das es an der Zeit wäre, dass das Spiel entschieden werden müsste, und er erschien erneut direkt vor Ron's Gesicht. Er schwebte dort einige Sekunden lang, während ein nun endgültig verwirrter Hüter von Gryffindor nach seiner Schwester rief damit sie endlich herüber kam. Aber leider war Draco näher an ihm dran, und er war der deutlich bessere Flieger, so das er mit atemberaubendem Tempo dem Snitch nach jagte.

Ginny holte so gut es ihr möglich war an Entfernung auf, während Ron alles versuchte, um seinen alten Gegner abzulenken, um ihn wenigstens auszubremsen…..aber seine Schreie hatten vermutlich mehr Probleme verursacht als umgekehrt, aber Draco hatte den Snitch so oder so schon entdeckt.

Nur leider funktionierte die Taktik von Ron nicht sehr gut, da Draco's neuer Feuerblitz die Entfernung sehr schnell überwandt, wobei er ihn bisher nicht wirklich ausgereizt hatte. Ginny tat was ihr möglich war, aber selbst als Ron Draco fast rammte, war sie noch immer 10 Meter entfernt, als ihr Gegner den Snitch hinter den Toren der Gryffindor ergriff. Natalie hatte zwischenzeitlich erneut getroffen, so dass das Spiel 150 zu 60 für Ravenclaw endete, die damit zum zweiten Mal hinter einander gewonnen hatten, die im übrigen den Hauspokal zuletzt im Jahr 1992 gewonnen hatten, als Harry nach dem Kampf mit Quirrel im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Mit diesem Sieg musste man sie jetzt wieder zu den Favoriten zählen, da weder Hufflepuff noch Slytherin in diesem Jahr wirklich erfahrene Spieler hatten und somit nur geringe Chancen hatten.

Ginny schien enttäuscht, während das Ravenclaw-Team zu ihrem Sucher hinüber flog, der im übrigen von den vier heute spielenden Suchern der vermutlich erfolgreichste unter den Sechstklässlern war. Dieser Erfolg war für Draco trotzdem etwas besonderes, denn zum ersten Mal bejubelten fast alle Zuschauer ihn für seinen Erfolg, und das schloss auch die Gryffindor ein, die höflich aber erkennbar applaudierten. Ron flog nun zu seiner Schwester hinüber und sagte ihr leise die Wahrheit: das es nur eine Frage der Taktik war, und sie leider einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war und gegen einen erfahreneren Sucher auf einem leistungsfähigeren Besen verloren hatte. Das war genau das selbe, was auch Harry ihr als Kapitän gesagt hätte, und die Zuschauer staunten nicht schlecht, als sich Ron und Ginny kurz umarmten. Das ganze dauerte aber nicht sehr lange, aber trotzdem fiel es auf.

Die Gryffindor-Fans liessen ihrem Team nun Standing Ovations zukommen, während Mike Doyle Ron zum Spieler des Tages erklärte. Dies war zwar keine grosse Sache, aber Ron war mit sich sehr zufrieden, wenn es auch gegen die eher harmlosen Ravenclaw war. Am heutigen Tage waren Talentsucher von jeder Mannschaft der British Quidditch League (BQL) anwesend, und Ron war heute auf ihren Notizblöcken in ihren Listen drastisch nach oben geklettert. Harry und die anderen gingen nun auf das Feld nach unten um sich mit seinen Freunden zu unterhalten, und um sie dann hinaus zu begleiten. Ginny war erfahren genug, das sie nicht zu traurig war, denn dies war nicht der erste Snitch den sie verloren hatte, aber trotzdem machte sie sich lautstark vorwürfe darüber.

Zwischenzeitlich geschahen andere Dinge im Verbotenen Wald:

Insgesamt warteten sieben Personen darauf, dass das erste Spiel endete, wobei sie für die klar verständliche Stimme von Mike Doyle durchaus dankbar waren, die ihnen hier sehr weiter half. Es waren insgesamt sieben von ihnen hier, denn es war nötig geworden, das Royal Gibbon Flint und dei anderen zum Schloss schicken würde. Voldemort ging davon aus, das jemand die Dinge hier koordinieren musste, aber Gibbon hatte strengstes Verbot, auch nur das Schloss zu betreten, sogern er dies tun würde.

Das tat er nicht wirklich, allerdings hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten dies nicht gesagt. Gibbon ging im Übrigen davon aus, das dieser Plan von vorn herein problematisch sein würde und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit im Desaster enden würde. Das einzigste was dabei herauskommen würde, das Dinge in Hogwarts ausgelöst würden, die besser in Ruhe gelassen würden, und es war sehr unwahrscheinlich das Potter sterben würde, zumindest nicht durch jemand anderes als Voldemort…..wobei Gibbon dachte, das er das ganze hier am besten selbst hätte machen sollen, aber Gibbon würde dies niemals laut aussprechen. Er sah nun auf seine Uhr und er ging davon aus, dass das Spiel bald enden würden. Sie konnten den Haupteingang des Stadions beobachten und sie sahen, das bereits die ersten Leute heraus kamen.

"Flint, seid ihr bereit?"

Flint, der jetzt als ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw mit Namen Hopper Matthews getarnt war, nickte.

"Das bin ich, und wir werden für unseren Meister nicht scheitern. Potter wird zum Abendbrot hin tod sein." Flint klang so selbstsicher, das es die Hoffnung von Gibbon doch etwas hob. Es war eine Sache, vor ihrem Meister so selbstsicher zu sein…

Genau in dem Moment hörte er, wie Doyle rief, das der Snitch gejagt wurde, und insbesondere Flint hörte sehr genau zu, denn obwohl er ein Todesser war, so war er auch ein Quidditch-Fan, und er hatte Draco vieles über das Spiel bei gebracht. Er lächelte nun, als sein ehemaliger Teamkamerad den Snitch fing. Aber er lächelte nicht sehr lange, sondern setzte sein professionelles Gesicht auf.

Die Menge begann nun das Stadion zu verlassen, wobei es meist Slytherins und Hufflepuffs waren, für die das Spiel nicht wichtig gewesen war. Drei aus der Gruppe waren als Hufflepuffs getarnt, und Flint wies sie an, sich der Menge anzuschliessen, wobei sie entsprechende Tarnzauber verwendeten, bis sie das Schloss erreicht hatten. Die Gruppe sollte sich dann vor der Bibliothek für die endgültige Besprechung treffen. Bald darauf verliessen auch die Schüler aus Ravenclaw das Stadion, gefolgt von den besiegten Gryffindors. Flint und die anderen drei schlossen sich nun ihren "Hauskameraden" an, während Gibbon zurück blieb. Er war angewiesen worden, hier zu bleiben um auf mögliche Mitglieder aus Flints' Gruppe zu warten. Es gab nur ein kleines, wirklich kleines Problem dabei.

Er hatte Besucher.

Was sie nicht wussten war, das die sieben Todesser von Bane und einem Dutzend Zentauren die gesamte Zeit über beobachtet wurden, aber auch, das sie alles gehört hatten was gesagt worden war. Und die Todesser hatten sich seit 09.30 Uhr morgens hier befunden, und sich, während sie warteten, sehr rege unterhalten. Nachdem die zweite Gruppe Todesser fort war, entschied sich der sehr vorsichtige Bane, zu handeln, wobei er wartete, bis die "Kinder" ausser Sicht waren. Er richtete nun seinen Bogen aus und schoss:

THWANG!

Aus einer Entfernung von 10 Metern war es fast unmöglich zu verfehlen, und so traf der kleine Pfeil genau die Mitte von Gibbon's rechtem Schulterblatt, was daran lag, das dieser sich kurz zuvor gedreht hatte, als er das Geräusch hörte. Gibbon ging durch die Wucht des Schusses zu Boden, und liess dabei seinen Zauberstab fallen, als ihn der Pfeil traf. Bane trat nun sofort heran und schoss nun einen Pfeil in die linke Schulter von Gibbon, so das dieser endgültig liegen blieb.

"Beweg dich keinen Milimeter, Magier, oder der nächste Pfeil trifft etwas empfindlicheres." Das konnte man jetzt so und so verstehen, und Gibbon entschied sich dazu, liegen zuz bleiben. Der Zentaure hatte aber nicht gesagt, das er nicht sprechen durfte:

"Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Bane reagierte nicht, sondern sah zum Himmel empor, wo er eine Antwort zu finden schien.

"Wie lauten eure Pläne für Harry Potter?"

Gibbon hatte nicht vor, diese Frage ehrlich zu beantworten, obwohl ihn das Thema doch beunruhigte..

"Ich weiss nicht wovon ihr sprecht."

Zumindest solange bis ein weiterer Pfeil ihn traf, und das aus einer Distanz von 2 Metern. Es waren jetzt mehr Pfeile in seiner Nähe als zuvor und es war ihm durchaus bewusst.

"Was habt ihr mit Harry Potter vor? Ich denke ihr ahnt, wo der nächste Pfeil treffen wird."

Ja, das konnte er durchaus, aber Gibbon war ein Mann, der hart im nehmen war, und er ging davon aus, das er noch etwas mehr widerstehen könnte. Dies war seine erste Begegnung mit Zentauren und er wusste so gut wie garnichts über sie, ausser das sie exzellente Bogenschützen waren.

"Wir sollen ihm nur eine Nachricht überbringen, mehr nicht. Keinem der Schüler dort wird irgend etwas geschehen." So gesehen war dies korrekt, zumindest, wenn sich Flint und die anderen an den Plan hielten.

"Das ist interessant, Magier, ich könnte schwören, das ihr etwas über einen Mordversuch an ihm gesagt habt."

"Ihr habt mich falsch verstanden, ich schwöre es."

Bane trat nun vor, während der Rest der Gruppe Gibbon umkreiste, und das wäre auch jedem aus Hogwarts klar geworden, wenn er es gesehen hätte. Er stand nun neben Gibbon und stellte einen seiner Hufe, wenn auch nur leicht, auf die rechte Hand von Gibbon.

"Ich verstehe die Dinge nicht falsch, Magier." Er erhöhte nun den Druck auf die Hand von Gibbon, und der ehemalige Soldat stöhnte nun vor schmerzen auf.

"Ihr werdet mich doch so oder so töten, wieso sollte ich euch irgend etwas sagen!"

"Weil nicht jeder Tod sofort ist, Royal Gibbon. Nachdem dies klar ist, kann ich folgendes sagen, solltest du mir hier heute alles sagen, wirst du weiter leben." Ein eher einfaches Versprechen, aber der Todesser dachte hier nicht weiter als darüber hinaus, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Tatsache, das dieser Zentaure aus irgend einem Grund seinen Namen kannte.

Gibbon wollte bei Leibe nicht sterben, und obwohl er Voldemort bewunderte wie die meisten Todesser auch, und er gewillt war, jemanden zu töten so war es doch nicht damit gleichzusetzen, das er bereit war, für Voldemort auch zu sterben. Er erklärte nun den gesamten Hintergrund Bane, der bisher die Hand nicht losgelassen hatte, allerdings hatte er auch den Druck nicht erhöht.

"Und das ist die Wahrheit, ich schwöre es bei Gott." Anders als die anderen Todesser war Gibbon ein überaus gläubiger Christ und dieser Eid war aus seinem Munde sehr bedeutsam.

"Ich glaube euch." Bane liess nun die Hand von Gibbon los und verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen den Kopf, so das dieser ohnmächtig wurde, ohne dabei schwer verletzt zu werden. Er wandte sich nun Magorian zu.

"Wir müssen den Potterjungen umgehend warnen."

"Du hast uns immer gesagt, das wir uns aus den Ereignissen bei den Magiern heraus halten müssen."

"Das ist etwas anderes, denn Potter muss sein Schicksal erfüllen und den bösen Magier bekämpfen, so wie es der Himmel vorher gesehen hat. Es liegt nun an uns, ihm zu helfen, zumindest in begrenztem Masse. Prosna!"

Prosna stand an dritter Stelle in der Rangfolge und war bis zum "Verrat" von Firenze dessen besster Freund gewesen.

"Ja, Bane?"

"Wir beiden werden zur Schule gehen und sie von dieser Sache informieren, allerdings können wir Dumbledore in dieser Sache nicht vertrauen, da dieser sie wohl zu seinem Nutzen verwenden würde." Bisher ergab alles für sie einfach keinen direkten Sinn.

"Ich stimme dir zu, das müssen wir sofort."

"Magorian, bring den Gefangenen wieder in unser Camp, wir kümmern uns später um ihn. Beobachtet aber weiterhin den Himmel, ich werde euch vielleicht eine Nachricht schicken." Dies war das erste mal, das Magorian bei der ganzen Sache etwas zustimmte, aber Bane war nun einmal ihr Anführer, und er musste darauf vertrauen, das dieser wusste, was er tat.

"Natürlich."

"Sehr gut. Beeilen wir uns, Pronsa, ich habe hier kein gutes Gefühl dabei." Er eilte nun der Schule entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Prosna.

In der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts:

Das Essen verlief ohne Probleme, während Harry sich in Ruhe mit Ginny unterhielt. Sie wirkte noch immer aufgedreht und es war ein Vorteil, das Draco nicht weiter am Tisch der Ravenclaw darauf einging. Er ging sogar soweit ihr kurz auf die Schulter zu klopfen, denn überraschenderweise war sie von allen aus der Ministeriumsgruppe die, mit der er am besten Klar kam.

"Wann findet dein erstes Spiel statt, Potter?"

"Am nächsten Samstag, es ist eine Art Rückspiel vom Shawnee Massaker."

Fred und George gingen sofort auf das Thema ein, insbesondere wenn es um das Thema Claudia ging oder die Aktion gegen Tim Spooneybarger….nun gut, sie erzählten recht oft davon. Harry liess es eine kurze Zeit geschehen, etwas, das Draco durchaus amüsierte.

"Ist ja in Ordnung. Ja, wir hoffen auf einen klaren Sieg. Danach ist eine Pause bis zum April, da es in der Zeit zu kalt zum fliegen ist." Draco würde aber definitiv nie dort drüben sein, zumindest solange die Schutzzauber aktiv waren.

"Ich muss doch nicht viel Glück wünschen, oder? Aber trotzdem, "Viel Glück"." Er ging nun wieder zu seinem Platz zwischen Lisa Turpin und Anthony Goldstein hinüber. Hermine wollte Harry scheinbar gerade wegen einer Sache mit Fragen löchern, als Dobby neben ihm erschien.

"Harry, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen." Dies geschah sehr selten, weshalb Harry nicht weiter zögerte. Er erhob sich und folgte Dobby zu einer der Ecken hinüber, wo bereits Travis Biller auf ihn wartete.

"Was ist los, Travis?" Aber hier meldete sich Dobby zu Wort.

"Ich habe die Gänge kontrolliert, Harry und Travis, als ich eine Gruppe von sechs Schülern in der Nähe der Bibliothek sah. Sie trugen die Abzeichen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw."

Harry und Travis sahen sich kurz an, während Dobby kurz durch atmete, denn beide wollten fragen, was genau gemeint war. Aber dann liessen sie ihn doch weiter sprechen.

"Der Grund, wieso ich jetzt darauf aufmerksam mache ist: das Alter der Schüler hier ist bekannt, und als ich nahe an ihnen dran war, habe ich bei praktisch allen eine Flasche wie sie für alkoholische Getränke verwendet werden, an ihren Gürteln bemerkt." Nun gut, das war ein guter Grund. Travis gefiel dies in keinster Weise.

"Haben sie dich dort bemerkt, Dobby?"

"Nein, Mr. Travis, ich stelle immer sicher, das ich nicht zu sehen bin, wenn ich hier im Schloss bin, zumindest solange ich nicht vor einem der Freunde von Harry stehe." Genau so war es, denn Dobby hasste Hogwarts, und keiner freute sich mehr auf den Tag an dem Ginny und Luna die Schule beenden würden als er, denn dann müsste er nicht mehr hier her kommen.

"Wo sind sie jetzt, Dobby?"

"Sie schienen zu warten, bis das Abendbrotessen vorbei ist, bevor sie herein kommen, Harry."

Allerdings nicht sehr lange, denn die sechs getarnten Todesser reagierten kurz nachdem Dobby gegangen war. Sie betraten nun die Grosse Halle und versuchten so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken. Die sechs trugen noch immer ihre Umhänge, und die Hälfte von ihnen hatte ihre Kaputze aufgesetzt, als wenn sie den Anschein erwecken wollten, nicht zusammen zu gehören.

Und das gelang auch, denn die sechs, die sie "darstellten", sahen nicht auf und erblickten deshalb ihre Doppelgänger nicht. Sie bewegten sich langsam aber sicher zum Ende der Tische hin, wo Theo seinem Vater erklärt hatte, das die Ministeriumsgruppe in der Regel sass, und das hiess auch, das Harry dort sein würde. Aber noch war dies nicht der Fall, und Hopper Matthews/Marcus Flint bemerkte dies auch sehr schnell. Er bemerkte aber kurz darauf Harry und Travis in einer der Ecken, und sie schienen einem Hauselfen Anweisungen zu geben. Zumindest erschien es für die meisten so, die Dobby nicht kannten, und Harry hatte nur wenigen hier in Hogwarts, ausser der Ministeriumsgruppe von ihm berichtet.

Flint wusste, das die anderen es ihm gleich tun würden, weshalb er sich noch zurück hielt, etwas, das jetzt doch für etwas Aufmerksamkeit sorgte, da er und die anderen nun an einigen leeren Plätzen vorbei gingen, und sich nicht einmal suchend umsahen. Niemand konnte aber entsprechend reagieren, während die Todesser nun in Sichtweite von Harry kamen. Flint ergriff nun seinen Zauberstab, gefolgt vom Rest als sie dies sahen, denn sie beobachteten ihn sehr genau. Er hob seinen Zauberstab nun sehr vorsichtig an, wobei er wusste, das er nur einen Versuch haben würde.

Sein Zauberstab war bereits halbwegs auf der richtigen Höhe, als das Chaos am Eingang ausbrach.

Wenige Augenblicke zuvor am Haupteingang von Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt und sein Team hielten noch immer am Haupteingang Wache, wobei Dumbledore eigentlich darauf bestanden hatte, das es jemand aus seinem "grandiosen" Orden dabei wäre. Der Auror war im übrigen immer unzufriedener in Sachen Dumbledore geworden und er versuchte nicht länger, ihm gegenüber respektvoll zu bleiben. Das Treffen im Fuchsbau hatte ihn doch erschüttert, obwohl Dumbledore weiterhin so tat, als wäre er die Höflichkeit in Person, etwas, das Biller noch mehr irritierte. Er musste davon ausgehen, das Dumbledore eine Strategie der passiven Aggression plante.

Kingsley beobachtete die Umgebung, als er Bane und Prosna heran kommen sah. Er nahm ein Omniocular heraus und war erleichtert, als er sah, das die beiden ihre Waffen nicht gezogen hatten, aber trotzdem irritierte es ihn. Zentauren konnten sich sehr schnell bewegen, so das sie gleich hier sein würden. Die Zauberstäbe waren zwar nicht auf sie gerichtet aber sie wurden in den Händen gehalten.

"Wir müssen sofort mit Harry Potter sprechen." Das war nun vollkommend überraschend, und die Auroren mussten davon ausgehen, das es keine gezielte Aktion war.

"Wer seid ihr? Und wieso glaubt ihr, das ihr einfach hier hinein marschieren könnt, um mit Harry zu sprechen?"

Bane musste zwar nicht mit den Augen rollen, aber trotzdem bestätigte es seinen Hass auf Magier, denn sie stellten immer im unpassendsten Moment unnötige Fragen.

"Es ist eine Bedrohung von Innen gegen ihn vorhanden, denn Voldemort gelang es, mehrere seiner Männer einzuschleusen, um ihn zu töten. Sie müssen aufgehalten werden." Um genau zu sein waren es vier Männer und zwei Frauen.

Kingsley wusste, das er dies ernst nehmen musste, denn kaum jemand begegnete den Zentauren die derart reagierten, aber er zögerte doch nach der Meinung von Bane zu lange.

Und so warf ihn Bane zu Boden, und Prosna zögerte keine Sekunde und schleuderte die anderen beiden Magier zur Seite, wobei aber keiner ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Bane war noch nie im Schloss gewesen, aber er hatte ein sehr gutes Gehör so das er wusste wo alle waren, und so liefen beide durch die Gänge, bis sie zur Grossen Halle kamen. Die Türen standen dank den Todessern halb offen, so das Bane sie mit seinen Hufen komplett aufstossen konnte.

"Harry Potter!"

Nicht jeder sah nun zu Bane der in der Tür stand, aber die meisten taten es. Flint reagierte fast genau wie der Rest, aber nach einem kurzen Moment als er sich nach dem Lärm umgesehen hatte, wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief nun:

AVADA KEDAVRA!

Der Rest der Gruppe tat es ihm gleich und richtete den Todesfluch auf die Stelle, wo Harry gewesen war, bevor Bane sie ablenkte.

AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Es gab aber ein Sache: Harry war nicht mehr dort.

Dobby war hier der Schlüssel, denn er hatte dafür gesorgt, das sich Harry umsah, und nachdem Harry wusste, wonach er suchen musste, waren Flint und die anderen einfach zu finden. Bane hatte sich als ebenfalls erwiesen, wodurch es Flint nicht gelang, richtig zu zielen.

Der Todesfluch prallte an ie östliche Wand, die dabei praktisch zerstört wurde, während Harry und Travis zur Seite gesprungen waren. Gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen und gut der Hälfte der Ligamitglieder richteten sie ihren Zauberstäbe auf die Gruppe:

STUPEFY!

Und zwar mindestens 30 mal.

Keiner von ihnen verwendete den Avada Kedavra, da die Auroren Anweisung hatten zuerst das Betäuben zu versuchen, damit Befragungen möglich waren. Harry und Travis, die beide die Zeit hatten, nachzudenken, waren der Meinung, das es einfachc nicht in Ordnung war, den Todesfluch vor 300 Schülern zu verwenden, aber das hatte keiner von ihnen erwähnt.

Flint und die anderen wurden jeweils von mindestens zwei Betäubungszaubern getroffen, als das Chaos ausbrach…..wobei noch niemand wusste, das es Flint war, da die Gruppe vor fünf Minuten den Vielstafttrank erneuert hatten. Sie gingen nun praktisch sofort zu Boden, und Rufus übernahm sofort die Kontrolle über die Situation, indem re den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle richete.

"RUHE! HALTET VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ENDLICH DEN MUND!"

So wütend hatte bisher noch nie jemand Rufus erlebt, und alleine sein Tonfall und seine Stimme erreichten, was die Worte alleine vielleicht nicht geschafft hätten, denn es wurde langsam ruhiger. Er hatte am Tisch der Lehrer neben seinem Patensohn gesessen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schockte fast alle.

"Niemand verlässt den Raum! Ich will, das mindestens drei Auroren an jeder Tür postiert sind! Niemand verlässt seinen Platz, solange er nicht die Anweisung dazu on mir, Travis Biller oder Amelia Bones bekomt. Ist das KLAR!" Dem schien so, da niemand unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Selbst Lance LeGault, der am Tisch von Slytherin sass und der Rufus abgrundtief hasste, sah ihn jetzt mit ängstlichem Blick an. Dumbledore blieb weiter auf seinem Platz, noch immer geschockt von den Ereignissen, denn ihm wurde gerade klar, wie knapp das Kind der Prophezeiung indirekt durch seine Schuld vor seinen Augen dem Tod entgangen war. Er würde noch längere Zeit über kein Wort sagen, wobei er auch die Fragen von McGonagall uund Flitwick ignorierte.

Der einzigste der Rufus' Anweisun ignorierte, war Harry, aber dies überraschte niemanden. Er hatte sich schon zu Anfang nicht gesetzt, sondern er ging nun zu Flint hinüber und hob desen Kopf vom Boden an, und erkannte ansatzweise das Gesicht. Er erkannte auch das Abzeichen von Ravenclaw auf der Uniform und schleppte nun den Körper zu diesem Tisch und fragte.

"Wer ist das?"

Hier schnappten nun mehrere laut nach Luft, und ein Junge stand unfreiwillig auf.

"Das bin ja ich." Sagte der echte Hopper Matthews, der jetzt so etwas wie ein déjà vu empfand. Zum Glück bedachte Rufus ihn nicht mit einem Fluch als er derart die Anweisungen ignorierte.

Harry suchte nun bei Flint nach einem Fläschchen, das er an seinem Gürtel fand und er riss es ab, bevor er es dem Minister zuwarf. Rufus schüttete etwas auf den Tisch vor ihm und Shepherd erkannte die Flüssigkeit sofort.

"Vielsafttrank."

Die anderen fünf Körper wurden sofort von einem wütenden Travis und einigen anderen Auroren durchsucht, und es fanden sich fünf weitere, identische Flaschen. Rufus sah nun das entsetzte Gesicht von Hopper und ihm wurde klar, das dieser Junge definitiv nichts davon wusste, wie diese Betrüger herein gekommen waren. Mit ruhiger stimme sagte er nun.

"Setz dich einfach, Junge." Dies führte dazu, das sich Hopper beruhigte, aber kurz darauf wurden fünf weitere Köpfe empor gehoben und fünf weitere Flüche erklangen von 3 Hufflepuffs und zwei weiteren Ravenclaws.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Theo Nott erhebliche Bauchschmerzen, die mit jeder Minute stärker wurden. Er war davon ausgegangen, das die sechs Todesser getötet würden und nicht betäubt, egal ob sie Potter erwischten oder nicht. Theo war der Anführer der Dunklen Slytherins in der Schule, und das war auch praktisch jedem bekannt, und das war der Grund wieso er davon ausging, das ihm einige schwierige Fragen gestellt würden, egal, wieviel aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden war. Die Entdeckung des Vielsafttranks war dafür Beweis genug, und er fragte sich, wieso dieser Idiot Flint diese Beweise nicht einfach entsorgt hatte.

Theo reagierte eher unverdächtig, da ihm klar war, das einige der Lehrer direkt zu ihm sahen. Er wusste, das ein Fluchtversuch einfach nur Dumm sein würde, weshalb er sich mit besorgtem Gesicht setzte.

Rufus kehrte nun vom Lehrertisch zurück, nachdem er Dumbledore einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, der ganz klar besagte "beweg dich einen Zentimeter und du wirst leiden". Er trat nun zu Harry und Travis, die gerade die Körper genauer untersuchten. Rufus sah nun zu Travis.

"Und?"

"Sie sind sauber, Sir, sie haben nicht einmal Geld bei sich." Die beiden hatten sie sehr genau durchsucht und eine genauere Leibesvisitation würde später durch andere Auroren erfolgen.

"Es gibt also keine Portschlüssel nach Hause? Nun ja, wir werden dieses Wissen schon bald haben, sobald ihre Identität bekannt ist. Seid ihr beiden in Ordnung?" Travis nickte bestätigend, während Harry noch ein wenig dank der zahlreichen Kratzer blutete.

"Mir geht es gut, Minister, ich habe nur ein paar Kratzer durch die Wand." Harry war nur von wenigen "Shrapnell" getroffen worden, aber einer der Todesflüche hatte ihn nur ganz knapp verfehlt. Sophie würde dies sicher nicht gefallen.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Rufus?"

"Wir werden einfach warten, bis sich diese Leute zurück verwandeln, Travis. Niemand wird den Raum verlassen, denn sie hatten Hilfe aus Hogwarts und wir müssen heraus finden wer das war."

"Einer der Schüler? Oder eher einer der Lehrer?" Rufus reagierte nicht sofort, während die drei diese Frage überdachten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken dann:

"Ich denke da eher an einen der Schüler, denn Charles würde sich nie gegen mich wenden, und Sinistra ist nicht gerade eine Slytherin. Keiner der anderen passt zu dem Profil, und ich habe sie alle sehr genau im Herbst überprüft. Nein, es war sicher einer der Schüler, welcher ihnen die Haare gab, denn diese waren viel zu zufällig gewählt. Sanford!"

Sanford Jenkins und sein Team befanden sich in der Nähe der Tür und er kam nun herüber.

"Nimm zwei Teams und sammelt alle noch herum laufenden Schüler in der Schule ein. Macht es so schnell wie möglich und findet alle."

"Geht klar, Boss." Er ging zu den anderen hinüber und kurz darauf verliessen sechs Auroren den Raum.

Bane stand gemeinsam mit Prosna in der Tür, als dies geschah, und wartete. Jetzt wandte sich Rufus seine Aufmerksamkeit den Zentauren zu und bat sie mit einem Winken herüber zu kommen.

"Mein Name ist Rufus Scrimgeour." Er streckte die Hand aus und Bane schüttelte sie nach kurzem Zögern.

"Mein Name ist Bane, und dies ist Prosna."

"Es freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Ich gehe davon aus, das ihr etwas zu berichten habt."

"Wir haben einen Todesser im Wald gefangen nehmen können, und sahen dann das diese sechs hier zum Schloss liefen. Ich denke wir sind genau im richtigen Moment eingetroffen."

"Ja, eure Ablenkung hat vermutlich viele Menschenleben gerettet….einen Moment, es gab einen siebten Todesser?" Es wurde immer schlimmer.

"Ja, sein Name ist Royal Gibbon, wir haben ihn derzeit in Gewahrsam." Biller wirkte nun sehr zufrieden, denn dies war ein wichtiger Gefangener. Er fragte Bane nun:

"Er hat es zugegeben?"

"Ja, er hat ein volles Geständnis abgelegt."

Zentauren benutzten keine Drogen für ihre Befragungen, und die vier Magier, wobei Bones auch zu ihnen gestossen war, wussten, das hier auch Folter involviert war. Nicht das es sie wirklich störte.

"Hat er Namen genannt?"

"Ja, der Anführer wurde als Marcus Flint bezeichnet, allerdings weiss ich nicht, wer von ihnen das ist."

Rufus wusste, das sie es binnen einer Stunde herausfinden würden, und Harry würde sicher herausfinden welcher von ihnen Flint war, nachdem der Vielsafttrank nicht mehr wirkte, denn er selbst kannte nur den Namen. Er sah sich nun im Raum um und erkannte, das noch alle hier waren, und insbesondere Dumbledore sass bewegungslos an seinem Platz. Der Minister wusste auch, das es noch einigen Ärger für den Mann geben würde. Aber eines nach dem anderen.

"Unter welchen Umständen wären sie bereit, Gibbon an uns zu übergeben?"

Dies sagte er mit respektvoller Stimme, wobei Rufus durchaus wusste, das Fudge und seine Partnerin Umbridge vieles getan hatten, um die Zentauren zu beleidigen. Bane reagierte entsprechend positiv, denn damit kam Rufus seinem Ego entgegen und er war mit sich zufrieden, und das wirkte sich immer positiv aus.

"Sie können ihn jederzeit bekommen, allerdings ist er leicht verletzt."

Während die vier gerne wüssten, was Bane mit "leicht" meinte, so fragte doch keiner danach.

"Vielen Dank, und ich würde niemals danach fragen, wo euer Dorf liegt, deshalb denke ich, wäre es am einfachsten, wenn ihr Gibbon einfach vor der Eingangstür der Schule ablegen würdet."

"Das ist akzeptabel, er wird binnen einer Stunde hier sein. Ich bitte lediglich darum, das wir nicht mehr als nötig involviert werden."

"Das ist nur fair, aber ich frage mich, wieso ihr gerade jetzt eingreift."

"Harry Potter war in Gefahr, und das zählte nur für uns. Der Himmel wird es uns nicht erlauben dabei zuzusehen, während er in direkter Gefahr ist, vor allem wenn es etwas ist, das wir hätten vermeiden können." Dies erklärte zwar einiges, aber verwirrte auch gleichzeitig etwas, aber das war etwas, das Rufus nicht wirklich störte.

"Das ist kein Problem. Oh, eine Frage noch: ich bin mir sicher, das Shacklebolt euch normalerweise nicht ohne Begleitung in das Schloss gelassen hätte…."

"Er ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber ihr solltet ihm klar machen, das er vorsichtiger sein sollte."

Rufus kicherte nun kurz, denn er war durchaus darüber amüsiert, das es gerade einer von Dumbledore's "Vertrauten" war, der hier den Fehler begangen hatte.

"Ich werde es sicherstellen. Möchtet ihr Firenze besuchen, während ihr hier seid? Ich weiss, das er während der Mahlzeiten in seinem Quartier ist und dort alleine speist." Bane dachte über diese Frage kurz nach, denn vielleicht war hier doch ein Punkt erreicht, an dem beide Seiten wieder zu einander finden könnten. Er wusste, das die Zentauren jetzt zwangsläufig stärker involviert sein würden, egal ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht, so das es durchaus sinnvoll erschien, eine Kontaktperson bei den Magiern zu haben. Er wusste aber auch, das er das ganze ruhig angehen musste.

"Sagt ihm bitte, das, sollte er uns besuchen wollen, er dies tun kann, ohne in irgend einer Weise in Gefahr zu geraten."

"Wir werden sicherstellen, das er es erfährt. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

"Gern geschehen, Rufus Scrimgeour." Nach einem Blick zu Prosna, der sich bisher in keinster Weise zu Wort gemeldet hatte, gingen die beiden Zentauren wieder hinaus. Nun sahen sich die vier kurz an.

"Nun, das war sehr interessant."

"Ja das war es, Harry, und es war sehr interessant. Gibbon ist einer der besten Soldaten des Gegners, und war damit ein sehr wichtiger Erfolg. Ich frage mich aber, wie schwer seine Wunden sein mögen. Ich denke nicht, das er freiwillig "gestanden" hat."

"Und was jetzt, Minister?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Amelia. Wie lange ist es her, dass das Chaos begann?"

"Etwa 10 Minuten."

"Wir werden diese Leute sicher nicht aus den Augen lassen. Travis, ruf bitte ein weiteres Team hier her, sie sollen gemeinsam mit einem der anderen Teams innerhalb und ausserhalb des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums Wache stehen. Nachdem wir Theo Nott verhaftet haben, könnte es dort zu Problemen kommen." Rufus wusste durchaus, wer der Anführer der Slytherin war.

"Wird sofort erledigt, Sir." Travis ging hinaus und Rufus wandte sich an Harry.

"Harry, schick Dobby bitte mit einer Nachricht zu deinen Leuten, das du vermutlich nicht zum Mittagessen zurück sein wirst. Wir müssen diese Sache hier leider bis zum Bitteren Ende durchziehen."

"Ja Sir." Harry rief nun Dobby, wobei er auf eine schriftliche Nachricht verzichtete, denn der Elf hatte viele der Dinge und Ereignisse miterlebt.

"Stell bitte sicher, das sie verstehen, das es mir gut geht und ich nicht verletzt bin, in Ordnung?" Keiner von ihnen ging davon aus, das Murray und Sophie dies wirklich glauben würden, aber sie mussten es wenigstens versuchen.

"Ja, Harry." sagte Dobby und verschwand. Und nun kehrte ein blutüberströmter Kingsley in dem Haupteingang und meldete sich bei seinen Vorgesetzten….oder besser gesagt, er versuchte es, denn Bones unterbrach ihn, bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte.

"Bane hat uns bereits über die Dinge die dort draussen geschahen, berichtet. Stellen sie bitte sicher, das nichts mehr das Gebäude betritt, abgesehen von dem Gefangenen, den sie uns bringen werden. Sonst noch etwas? Verwenden sie ihren Zauberstab sobald sie in Reichweite sind." Kingsley würde keinen direkten Ärger für seinen Fehler bekommen, denn im Endeffekt wurde aus dem Fehler ein kleiner Erfolg. Er wirkte trotzdem nicht ganz glücklich.

"Ja Ma'am. Wird das Schloss abgeriegelt?" Rufus reagierte hier.

"Noch nicht, und bisher sehe ich keinen Grund, das letzte Quidditch-Spiel abzusagen. Warten wir ab, was geschieht, sobald sie sich in ihre wahren Selbst zurück verwandeln. Gehens sie bitte auf ihren Posten zurück, Kingsley." Dies sagte er auf höfliche Weise und der grosse Mann kam dem umgehend nach.

"Geh bitte nicht zu hart mit ihm um, Amelia, ich bezweifele, das es einem von uns gelingen würde, einen Zentauren zu besiegen, wenn die Überraschung auf ihrer Seite ist."

"Natürlich, und seine Akte wird auch nicht dadurch belastet werden." Rufus trat nun hinzu und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

"Nimm bitte einen der weiblichen Todesser zur Seite, sobald ihr hinaus geht. Bring ihn zum Ministerium und sorg dafür, das Marr seinen Lokator in ihr platziert, aber komm dann sofort wieder zurück nachdem sie abgeliefert wurde. Nur Marr und du dürft etwas ausser mir und Travis davon wissen."

Bones gefiel diese Idee durchaus, und nickte dann bestätigend mit dem Kopf. Während der nächsten Minuten war es sehr still, während Theo Nott vor Nervosität weitere fünf Pfund verlor, während er auf das Unvermeidbare wartete. Harry setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, die nur zu gerne bereit waren zu reden, nachdem er wieder bei ihnen war. Sie löcherten ihn regelrecht mit Fragen, obwohl er nichts weiter wusste als das Dobby ihn früh morgens gewarnt hatte.

Rufus ging nun zu Dumbledore am Lehrertisch hinüber und sagte dann in einer Lautstärke, das alle ihn hören konnten:

"Albus, gibt es irgend etwas, das sie mir mitteilen möchten?" Er schien ihn dies ziemlich häufig zu fragen, und Dumbledore schien diese Fragestellung überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Er antwortete allerdings sehr höflich und sagte mit erschöpfter Stimme:

"Nein, Minister, ich bin genauso überrascht über diese Ereignisse wie sie es sind." Rufus war übrigens geneigt, der Aussage zu glauben, denn er wusste, das Dumbledore Harry lebend brauchte um seine "Aufgabe" endlich zu erledigen. Dann würde Harry sterben, so oder so.

"Wenn sie es so sehen. Charles?"

"Ja, Minister?"

"Wieviele Einheiten Veritaserum stehen uns für heute zur Verfügung?"

"Ich denke um die 75, und ich kann noch weitere besorgen, wenn sie mir drei Stunden Zeit geben." Er war auf diese Frage vorbereitet gewesen.

"Bitte sorg dafür, Charles, hier werden viele Fragen gestellt werden müssen." Das war nicht ganz korrekt, dachte sich nun Rufus. Er ging davon aus, das Theo Nott sehr schnell zusammen brechen würde, und noch vor dem Abendbrot in Azkaban sein würde. Zum Glück für Slytherin spielte ihr Anführer kein Quidditch.

"Ja Sir." Shepherd ging nun hinaus, wobei ihm Jenkins und seine Gruppe begegneten, die gerade die sieben verwirrten Schüler herein brachten, die bisher gefehlt hatten. Sie wurden allerdings abseits der anderen Schüler gehalten, und mehr als ein Dutzend verschiedene vorwurfsvolle Blicke gingen in ihre Richtung. Kein Auror ging allerdings davon aus, das sie schuldig wären, denn es wäre doch sehr offensichtlich gewesen, das sie bei Beginn des Chaos garnicht im Raum gewesen waren.

Es waren lange 40 Minuten die sie warten mussten, und so beendeten die Gäste ihre Mahlzeit in dieser Zeit. Nur wenige unterhielten sich, da niemand Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Dumbledore weigerte sich weiterhin irgend etwas zu sagen, und Harry starrte ihn eine Minute lang an, in der Hoffnung, das er irgend etwas tun würde. Hermione, die neben ihm am Tisch sass, bemerkte es und flüsterte zu ihm:

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, das er irgend etwas damit zu tun hatte oder?" Dies war nicht die Hermine, die Loyal zu Dumbledore stand, die hier sprach, denn diese Hermine existierte nicht länger, sondern dies war die realistische Hermine.

"Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht, Hermine, ich kann es fühlen."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das es sich alles aufklären wird." Sie klang nicht gerade sicher als sie es sagte, und schien es nur zu sagen weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel. Harry sagte nun nichts weiter und begann wieder Dumbledore anzustarren.

Bald darauf verwandelte sich Flint wieder von seiner Form als Hopper Matthews zurück in Marcus Flint, gefolgt von den anderen Soldaten, wobei sie alle ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts waren. Kurz bevor das geschah, kehrte Kingsley mit den nötigen Informationen zurück, das ein angeschlagener Gibbon ausserhalb der Grossen Halle warten würde. Er hatte einiges Blut verloren und würde einige Zeit lang humpeln, aber sonst ging es ihm relativ gut.

Die Körper der sechs Todesser wurden nun in das Büro von Dumbledore gebracht, wo Travis selbst Gibbon hinbrachte, wobei einer aber unterwegs zurück bleiben würde. Rufus wies die meisten Auroren an, in der Grossen Halle zu verbleiben, und wies das Team um Kate Sackoff, zu dem auch Tonks gehörte an, sicherzustellen, das Theo Nott einfach nur im Stuhl sass. Es gab auch keinen Kamin in der Grossen Halle, und die Eulerei musste nicht geschlossen werden, da niemand die Halle verlassen konnte. Anfangs gingen nur Remus und Shepherd gemeinsam mit dem alten Mann zum Büro des Direktors, und Rufus wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als er noch einmal zum Tisch von Gryffindor hinüber ging.

"Komm bitte mit, Harry, es macht keinen Sinn vorzugeben, das du nicht eine wichtige Rolle hier spielen würdest." Harry stimmte dem absolut zu und erhob sich gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen und folgte ihm. Rufus hatte hier keine Einwände, der mit einer derartigen Reaktion gerechnet hatte. Der Minister sah sich nun noch einmal im Raum um.

"Arthur?"

"Ja, Minister?"

"Sie sind bis auf weiteres bis zu meiner Rückkehr oder bis ich etwas anderes sage, hier der Verantwortliche. Niemand darf den Raum verlassen ohne, das ich es erlaube oder ihn rufen lasse, und dazu gehören auch ALLE Lehrer." McGonagall hatte dies gehört und es gefiel ihr in keinster Weise, aber jeder der Auroren im Raum war nicht gerade bester Laune und sie hatte kein Interesse daran, einen von ihnen heraus zu fordern.

"Natürlich, Sir." Diggory war derzeit nicht in Grossbritannien, aber er hätte auch keine Einwände gehabt.

"Danke sehr, Arthur. Ihr drei, begleitet mich bitte."

Die Drei von WWW traten nun hinter den Minister, wobei die Zwillinge ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, während die normale Leibwache von Rufus als Wache für die Schüler zurück blieb. Es gab nur wenige Unterhaltungen während des Weges zum Büro, und kurz darauf traten sie durch die Tür, an der Mike Peplowski Wache stand.

"Es sind alle dort oben, Sir."

"Sehr gut Mike, es darf niemand ausser Charles Shepherd durch diese Tür treten."

"Ja, Sir."

"Sehr gut."

Er ging nun hinauf und sah, das Travis die Gefangenen gemeinsam mit seinen alten Teammitgliedern gesichert hatte, während Dumbledore in einem Stuhl sass und sich nicht weiter bewegte. Flint war gerade dank der Hilfe von Bones wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Der Minister nahm sich nun einen Stuhl und setzte sich Flint gegenüber.

"Sie sind Marcus Flint?"

"Ja."

"Du weisst, wer ich bin?"

"Ja das tue ich in der Tat, sie sind der Nachfolger von Fudge."

"Du siehst sicher Harry dort drüben?" Harry lächelte leicht und winkte seinem alten Gegner im Quidditch kurz zu.

"In der Tat."

"Ihr habt versagt."

"Das habe ich bemerkt."

"Voldemort wird mit dir sehr unzufrieden sein, das weisst du oder? Euch sechs ist es nicht gelungen einen Siebtklässler auszuschalten. Er wird mit Sicherheit sehr wütend sein." So freundlich dies auch klang so hatte Flint so etwas noch nie wirklich gehört, und er lächelte nun kurz.

Schliesslich seufzte er. Er war wie Nott davon ausgegangen das ein Fehlschlag mit dem Tod enden würde und nicht mit der Gefangennahme. So kam es, das er kein Problem damit hatte, zusammen zu arbeiten, sondern er sah sehr viele Vorteile.

"Ich bin wirklich der letzte, den ihr daran erinnern müsst."

"Wer war euer Informant in Hogwarts?"

"Das weiss ich leider nicht, sie haben mir nur sehr wenig erklärt. Veritaserum wird das ebenfalls bestätigen, und ich habe auch keinen Grund deshalb zu lügen, denn hier die Zeit zu verschwenden würde mir auch nicht helfen."

"Du scheinst sehr pragmatisch veranlagt zu sein."

"Wenn sie es so bezeichnen möchten."

"Dürfte also Gibbon mehr darüber wissen?"

"Das müssen sie heraus finden. Ich bin halt nur Befehlen gefolgt."

"Wer gab diese Befehle?"

"Gibbon, Black, oder Pettigrew, je nach Situation." Der zweite Name liess hier alle aufhorchen.

"Black?"

"Ich meine Bellatrix Lestrange, die sich nun Bellatrix Black nennt." Ach so, und der Puls von Harry und Remus normalisierte sich wieder, während Flint leicht lächeln musste.

"Interessant, sehr interessant."

"Nicht wirklich, aber wenn sie es so sehen."

"Wie wollten sie fliehen?"

"Wir sollten während der entstehenden Panik hinaus laufen, wo uns dann unser Informant erwarten würde, wobei ich dann erfahren würde wer es war. Später würde Gibbon uns dann treffen und usn zum Hauptquartier bringen."

Rufus drehte sich nun zu Bones um.

"Bringt diese fünf zum Ministerium und steckt sie in Hochsicherheitszellen. Wir werden sie dort mittels Veritaserum befragen." Flint räusperte sich nun.

"Ich bin bereit mit ihnen eine Einigung zu suchen."

"Die brauchen wir nicht, denn die Drogen können uns die Informationen auch geben." Rufus sagte nun nichts mehr und hoffte, das sein Gegenüber darauf eingehen würde.

"Wohl wahr, aber sie müssen die richtigen Fragen kennen."

"Was fordern sie im Gegenzug?"

"Erlaubt es mir das Land zu verlassen und ich bin gerne bereit eine Eid darüber zu leisten, das ich bis an mein Lebensende nie wieder Grossbritannien betreten werde. Stimmen sie dem zu, so werde ich alles, was ich weiss erzählen, darunter auch die Erinnerungen über alle Übergriffe und meine Treffen mit meinen Vorgesetzten, so das sie sehr viele Informationen über ihre Feinde bekommen werdet. Sie wissen, das die Erinnerungen deutlicher sind, wenn sie freiwillig gegeben werden." Das wusste er in der Tat und Rufus war durchaus bereit, auf diese Einigung einzugehen, denn ihn persönlich würde es nichts kosten, und die Steuerzahler des magischen England viele Kosten ersparen.

"Ich werde es ihnen später mitteilen. Amelia, bring sie bitte weg, und stellt bitte sicher, das Flint nicht zu schlecht behandelt wird." Er sagte aber nichts dergleichen über die anderen vier, und das entging auf Flint nicht.

"Ja, Minister."

Sie beaufsichtigts nun gemeinsam mit Edgar Stiles den Abtransport der Gefangenen, so das nun nur noch Gibbon hier war, der noch immer ohnmächtig war. Shepherd betrat nun den Raum und reichte seinem Paten eine Phiole mit Veritaserum, während Rufus nun Travis zunickte.

Biller trat nun zu Gibbon hinüber und weckte ihn auf.

"Hallo Gibbon."

Nachdem Gibbon wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war, wusste er durchaus, das er jetzt besser dran war als vor einer Stunde…und handelte leider genau dem entgegen.

"Fahr zur Hölle, Biller." Er wusste immerhin, von wo die Probleme kommen würden.

Travis sah nun zu Harry.

"Repulsar war doch der Zauber, den du so magst oder Harry."

"Ja das ist er."

"Danke sehr." Biller richtete nun den Zauberstab direkt auf eines der Löcher von den Pfeilen.

"REPULSAR!"

Gibbon war ein unempfindlicher Mann, aber auf Grund seiner anderen Verletzungen war dies nun zu viel und er schrie sehr laut auf.

"Wollen wir es erneut versuchen, Gibbon? Ich habe höflich hallo gesagt also antworte bitte entsprechend."

"Ebenfalls Hallo, herrgott noch mal!"

"Das ist schon besser. Wer war euer Informant hier in Hogwarts?"

Gibbon zögerte nun etwas zu lange, und Biller handelte erneut, dieses Mal auf ein anderes Loch gerichtet.

"REPULSAR!"

Er schrie erneut.

"Ist ja gut! Es war der Sohn von Nott!" Irgendwann war es für jeden zu viel.

Rufus wollte sich gerade an Sarah Westbrook wenden, aber sie ar bereits mit Rob Graham in die entsprechende Richtung unterwegs.

"Sehr gut. Öffnen sie jetzt bitte ihren Mund, damit das Veritaserum verabreicht werden kann. Widersetzen sie sich und ich werde andere Massnahmen anwenden um sie dazu zu zwingen. Zum Beispiel einen Zauber der sehr negatie Wirkungen auf ihr Hörvermögen haben kann."

Gibbon zögerte nicht weiter sondern öffnete den Mund so weit wie möglich. Travis verabreichte nun die Droge und wartete das sie wirkte.

Gerade als er die Fragen beginnen wollte, kehrten Graham und Westbrook mit Theo Nott zurück. Rufus lächelte nun leicht in dessen Richtung.

"Nun hallo Theo, setz dich bitte. Du kennst doch Royal Gibbon oder?"

Theo sagte kein Wort, sondern setzte sich nur und sah weiter zu. Sein Zauberstab war ihm bei seiner Verhaftung vor wenigen Minuten bereits abgenommen worden, und ihm war klar, das er sich nicht würde befreien können.

Travis stellte Gibbon nun einige einfache Fragen, woraufhin sichergestellt war das Gibbon, trotz des Dunklen Mals auf dem Arm wirklich ein Todesser war, der Voldemort fast täglich sah. Nach Lucius Malfoy, dessen Erinnerungen angepasst worden waren, this war er der erste aus dieser Gruppe, den sie lebend gefangen genommen hatten.

"Wer war euer Kontakt hier in Hogwarts?"

"Theodore Nott, der Sohn von Frederick."

"Ist dieser Junge dort drüben Theodore Nott?"

"Ja das ist er."

"Hat euch die nötigen Haare für Flint und die anderen zum Eindringen in dsa Schloss besorgt?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, ich war für diesen Teil nicht verantwortlich."

"Wie solltet ihr von hier fliehen?"

"Ich sollte eigentlich garnicht im Schloss sein. Nott sollte die Angriffsgruppe eigentlich solange verstecken, bis sich alle im Schloss beruhigt hatten, bevor ich sie zurück zur Nockturnengasse brinegn sollte, wo wir uns dann treffen würden."

"Mit wem?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, sie sollten sich mit mir treffen und uns zurück bringen. Nur Black, Pettigrew, und unser Meister wissen genau wo das Hauptquartier ist." Dies war eine interessante Information, und jeder der Auroren notierte es sich.

"Ist es in Grossbritannien?"

"Ja auf einer Insel. Wenn ich Raten müsste vermutlich auf den Orkneys, aber ich weiss es nicht sicher."

Travis hielt kurz inne und Harry stellte nun eine Frage.

"Ist ein Mitglied der Lehrer aus Hogwarts ein Todesser oder sympathisiert einer mit ihren Idealen und Zielen?"

"Nicht direkt." Und hier fiel das entscheidende Wort.

"Was zur Hölle soll das heissen?" Das fragten allerdings mehr als nur eine person, und Nott lächelte nur, als wenn etwas hier einen Witz gemacht hätte. Gibbon entschied sich nun, ihnen von seiner Theorie zu erzählen, wobei er sich nicht völlig sicher war, weshalb es nicht unter Veritaserum genannt wurde. Er ging korrekter Weise davon aus, das dies manche Dinge für ihn vereinfachen würde.

"Ich habe vor kurzem einige Diskussionen mitbekommen und zwar zwischen unserem Meister und Black. Sie sprachen darüber das es zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort informelle Friedensgespräche gäbe."

Und hier schien die Welt einen Moment lang still zu stehen.

Nur einen Moment lang richteten Graham, Westbrook, und Stiles ihre Zauberstäbe auf Dumbledore, der ruhig da sass, wobei jeder nun ahnte, wieso. Rufus selbst schaute nun zu Gibbon.

"Würden sie das bitte konkretisieren?" Das würde er.

"Mehr habe ich leider nicht gehört. Es hiess, das Dumbledore versuchen würde einen Friedenvertrag über Eulenpost auszuhandeln, und unser Meister wollte sehen, wie weit er dafür ihm entgegen kommen würde. Er hielt es wohl mehr für einen Wittz als für etwas ernstes." Nott lächelte noch immer, als er dies hörte und entschloss sich noch etwas dazu beizutragen.

"Sie laufen seit knapp vier Monaten, wenn sie sich das gerade fragen sollten."

Das wäre genau ihre nächste Frage gewesen. Nun sahen wieder alle zu Dumbledore, und Rufus fragte.

"Ich merke, das sie es nicht abstreiten, Albus."

"Nein, denn es stimmt, das ich Briefkontakt mit Voldemort geführt habe, um zu sehen, welche Bedingungen er für einen Friedensvertrag stellen würde." Harry lächelte nun, als er dies hörte, während Rufus sehr höflich fragte:

"Sehr interessant. Und was gab ihnen das Recht dazu?"

"Mein Rang als Vorsitzender des Zauberergamots. Ich weiss, dass das Ministerium an keine Einigung gebunden wäre, die ich treffen könnte, aber ich wollte sehen, wie weit ich damit kommen würde."

Rufus reagierte nicht sofort darauf sondern wandte sich den Zwillingen zu.

"Fred, George, würdet ihr bitte Professors Flitwick und Professor McGonagall holen."

"Ja, Sir."

"Ja, Sir."

Die Zwillinge gingen nun hinaus und Rufus sah zu Bones.

"Benachrichtigen sie das Ministerium und sagen sie Flint, das sein Angebot akzeptabel ist."

Bones verstand nicht, wieso er dies gerade jetzt tat, aber sie stellte auch keine weiteren Fragen. Es herrschte nun solange Stille, bis die Zwillinge mit den Lehrern zurück kehrten und Rufus wandte sich nun an sie.

"Sind sie sich im Klaren darüber, das Professor Dumbledore illegale Friedensgespräche mit Voldemort begonnen hat?"

McGonagall schien kurz davor zu sein, ohnmächtig zu werden, während Flitwick einfach nur fassungslos war.

"Ich verstehe dies als ein klares Nein. Albus, ich weiss einfach nicht was ich mit euch tun soll. Ich weiss durchaus das ihr euch durch eure Position in der Regierung und in der ICW in einer Art Grauzone bewegt, wodurch das nicht als Hochverrat gälte." Hier hielt er inne und Dumbledore hielt es für besser, etwas zu sagen.

"Danke sehr, Minister, meine Korrespondenz ist nie über die Unterhaltung mittels Eulen hinaus gegangen, und einer der Problempunkte war, das ich darauf bestand, das sie bei jedem reellen Treffen anwesend sein sollten."

"Nun, dafür bin ich ihnen dankbar, Albus. Ich denke sie verstehen, das wir diese Dinge auch noch unter Veritaserum bestätigt bekommen müssen?"

"Das tue ich und ich werde es freiwillig tun."

"Sehr gut, wenn sie das tun, und keine gravierenden Dinge zu erkennen sind, werden sie nicht verhaftet."

Jeder war davon geschockt wie ruhig Rufus damit umging. Bones hatte erwartet, das sie den alten Mann verhaften würden, und das wollte sie im übrigen auch nur zu gerne. Dies war aus ihrer Sicht der letzte grosse Fehlern, den er begangen hatte, auch wenn er es hart am Rande der Legalität getan hatte.

"Danke sehr, Minister, ich bin gerne bereit meine Briefe an Sie weiterzuleiten, da ich sie alle aufbewahrt habe."

"Sehr gut, das wird sicher interessant zu lesen. Eine Sache aber noch, bevor wir mit den Unterhaltungen unter Veritaserum beginnen, die ich für heute noch geplant habe."

"Und die wäre?"

Rufus antwortete nicht sofort sondern nahm nun ein Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche. Anschliessend nahm er sich eine der Federn vom Schreibtisch von Dumbledore und schrieb etwas auf das Papier.

"Es ist mir im letzten Jahr immer deutlicher geworden, Albus, das du zu viele Aufgaben wahrzunehmen hast. Deine fehlgeleiteten Versuche in der Diplomatie sind nur der letzte Punkt darin, und ich denke es ist an der Zeit das ich etwas dagegen unternehme." Er reichte nun das Stück Papier an Dumbledore.

"Mit sofortiger Wirkung sind sie hiermit ihres Postens als Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei entbunden."

Es war nämlich jenes Papier, das Rufus schon im Juli Harry gezeigt hatte, auf dem noch das Gültigkeitsdatum gefehlt hatte. Aber das war ja jetzt nicht mehr der Fall.

McGonagall war nun komplett sprachlos, während Flitwick nicht zu wissen schien, wie er reagieren sollte, während Rufus sich zu einem anderen Lehrer herum drehte und nun seine letzte Ankündigung verlauten liess, welche die wohl grösste Überraschung darstellte.

"Remus Lupin, sind sie gewillt, für den Rest des Schuljahres als vorläufiger Schulleiter zu fungieren?"

Remus hatte nun grosse Augen bekommen, und er sah auch das dies McGonagall und Flitwick zu schockieren schien, die zu einem Protest anzusetzen schienen, während Dumbledore selbst schlicht mit der Fassung zu ringen schien. Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, schnell zu reagieren.

"Ja, das bin ich, Minister."


	30. Unruhe im Wasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 29

Samstag, 04. Oktober 1997

Fortsetzung

11:55 Uhr GMT

Büro des Schulleiters, Hogwarts

"Remus Lupin, sind sie gewillt, für den Rest des Schuljahres als vorläufiger Schulleiter zu fungieren?"

Remus hatte nun grosse Augen bekommen, und er sah auch das dies McGonagall und Flitwick zu schockieren schien, die zu einem Protest anzusetzen schienen, während Dumbledore selbst schlicht mit der Fassung zu ringen schien. Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, schnell zu reagieren.

"Ja, das bin ich, Minister."

Dumbledore versuchte noch immer die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, das er gefeuert worden war, so das er kaum etwas mitbekam. McGonagall, die noch immer nicht fassen konnte, das ihr Mentor wirklich gedacht hatte, das Voldemort bereit wäre, überhaupt über etwas derartiges wie einen Friedensvertrag zu verhandeln, und wurde nun aus ihren Gedanken Gerissen, als sie dies hörte.

"Entschuldigung, aber habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

"Wenn sie gehört haben, das ich Remus zum neuen Schulleiter ernannt habe, dann ja."7 Ja, sie hatte also richtig gehört, und griff nun, nach einem kurzen Schock auf ihr Hauptargument dagegen zurück.

"Ich bin aber die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, und sollte Professor Dumbledore von seiner Aufgabe entbunden werden…"

Sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, bevor Rufus reagierte.

"Ich bitte dich, Minerva, was wäre dann der Grund ihn zu feuern, wenn ich dich dafür ernenne? Das gleiche gilt für dich, Filius. Ihr seid die linke und rechte Hand von Dumbledore, und obwohl ich froh bin, das er kompetente Vertreter hat, so wird doch keiner von euch die Schule leiten. Ihr akzeptiert alle seine Entscheidungen ohne auch nur über die Folgen nachzudenken, und damit seid ihr zumindest zu Teilen mit Schuld daran, das die Schule so herunter gekommen ist." Sie wurde nun wütend, als sie dies hörte, genauso wie sie immer reagierte, wenn Harry das erwähnte, und die Tatsache, das der Minister es sagte, machte hier keinen Unterschied für sie.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, als wenn ich Umbridge gegenüber stünde?" Das Rufus Umbridge nach einem Gerichtsverfahren nach Azkaban gebracht hatte, einem Verfahren das man nicht als Voreingenommen bezeichnen konnte, entging McGonagall gerade, und das war Rufus durchaus bewusst.

"Weil ich es wage, mich eurer Meinung und denen des alten Schulleiters zu widersetzen, deshalb. Euch gefällt das nicht und das wird es auch nie. Das ist der Grund, wieso Harry nicht mehr hier her zurück kehren wollte, nachdem er sich von eurem Einfluss befreit hatte. Das ist der Grund, wieso sieben Elternpaare sich dieses Jahr weigerten, ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, bevor sie ihre Kinder nach Michael Collins oder Endeavor schickten. Es ist eure Arroganz und euer Verhalten das die Schule so schädigt. Wir brauchen frisches Blut und das bietet Remus. Er mag ein Werwolf sein, aber sein Intellekt und seine Loyalität sind unbestritten. Ausserdem habe ich immer wieder Berichte darüber bekommen, wie sehr ihm das Wohlergehen der Schüler am Herzen liegt. Und genau so ein Verhalten brauchen wir derzeit, also jemanden, der den Blick auf das Wesentliche gerichtet hält." Remus musste nun leicht lächeln, denn Rufus und er waren keine engen Freunde, etwas, das die Sache noch verbesserte. McGonagall war jetzt bereit es zu akzeptieren, aber um Dumbledore's Willen versuchte sie zumindest der Form halber zu protestieren, wobei sie hoffte, das Flitwick ihr beistehen würde.

"Der Schulrat hat dem zugestimmt? Das Remus das Amt übernimmt?" Dessen war sie sich sicher, denn die meisten waren Freunde und Verbündete von Rufus. Er hatte nicht nur den Wizengamot umgekrempelt sondern auch solche Bereiche angepasst.

"Ja, das hat er, wobei ich Remus schon seit fast einem halben Jahr als möglichen Ersatz vorgesehen hatte, etwas, das Remus aber nicht wusste. Remus, wenn du deine Aufgabe sehr gut ausführst, kann ich dir eine Festanstellung in der Position garantieren. Und selbst wenn es die Position nicht ist, so hast du deine alte Anstellung als Lehrer für Verteidigungg definitiv sicher, da du dich als einer der besten Lehrer überhaupt in den letzten Jahren erwiesen hast." Er erwähnte es zwar nicht, aber das Lob kam trotzdem gut bei Remus an, und seine erste Frage befasste sich mit dem Thema.

"Wer wird für mich übernehmen?"

Rufus atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann an Sarah Westbrook, die ihm aber zuvor kam.

"Das würde ich machen." Sie klang zwar nicht begeistert, aber sie zögerte auch keinen Moment. Die Neugier von Harry und den Zwillingen, die bis dahin ruhig zugehört hatten, war nun geweckt, denn sie mochten Sarah. Remus nickte nun, denn dies war aus seiner Sicht eine gute Entscheidung, denn vor allem die Ministeriumsgruppe hatte sich sehr positiv über sie geäussert.

Und so atmete Rufus erleichtert aus. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, das Sarah zu lange zögern könnte, oder das Remus auf der unerfahrenen Tonks bestehen könnte.

"Vielen Dank, Sarah. Ich bin froh, das sie das akzeptieren können, Professor Lupin." Dumbledore zuckte deutlich zusammen als er das hörte, und das schien ihn endlich aus dem Schock zu reissen.

"Sie ziehen das wirklich durch? Das ist kein Scherz um ihre und die Laune von Harry zu verbessern?" Das war zwar keine schlechte Idee, und der Minister ärgerte sich, nicht selbst daran gedacht zu haben. Er sah nun zu Harry und er sah, das sein Protégé das selbe dachte. Nachdem sie sich kurz angesehen hatten, wandte er sich dem alten Mann wieder zu.

"Nein, das ist es nicht Albus. Ich bin zwar gelegentlich zu Scherzen aufgelegt, aber über so etwas würde ich nie einen Scherz machen. Nein, du musst deine Prioritäten anders setzen, und unsere Gemeinschaft benötigt einen Schulleiter, der sich nur auf die Schüler und ihre Bedürfnisse konzentrieren kann. Remus, ich verzichte darauf, dich um den Austritt aus dem Orden zu bitten, aber ich bitte darum, das du die Mitgliedschaft vorerst „ruhen" lässt."

"Das wird kein Problem sein, Minister."

"Sehr gut. Fred, George, würdet ihr jetzt bitte den Rest der Lehrer herein holen, und anschliessend Sanford sagen, das wir in etwa 10 Minuten zurück sein werden. Sagt ihm bitte auch, das wir später noch eine Bekanntmachung machen werden." Die Zwillinge waren zwar nicht glücklich darüber, das weitere Geschehen zu verpassen, aber sie freuten sich auch, das sich Rufus auf die verliess.

"Ja, Sir."

"Natürlich, Sir."

Sie gingen hinaus und Dumbledore war der Meinung noch einige Fragen stellen zu müssen, bevor die anderen Lehrer eintrafen.

"Darf ich denn meine anderen Positionen behalten?"

"Vorerst ja, und ich verzichte darauf, sie als Vorsitzender des Wizengamot abzusetzen. Ausserdem werden wir ihren Kontakt mit Voldemort fortführen, allerdings unter strengster Überwachung. Ich werde mich auch nicht in ihren Status bei der ICW einmischen." Jetzt, wo er gewonnen hatte, sah er keinen Grund dafür, es ihm direkt unter die „Nase" zu reiben, aber er liess sich auf diese Weise noch alle Möglichkeiten offen. Er sagte auch nichts weiter zu dem Vorsitz von Dumbledore in der Liga, aber da hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden. Es gab sicher noch Möglichkeiten dort etwas zu tun, wobei er es aber vorziehen würde, wenn Bones den Vorsitz der Liga übernehmen würde.

"Wie wird die Geschichte für die Öffentlichkeit erklärt?"

"Sie treten einfach auf Grund der heutigen Ereignisse zurück, und dem Tagespropheten sagen sie einfach, das sie es für nötig halten, sich voll und ganz auf den Sieg im Krieg gegen Voldemort zu konzentrieren. McCrae bekommt ein Exklusiv-Interview, das ihn auch zufriedenstellen wird. Ich hoffe, das ihr alle versteht, dass das Wissen um den Kontakt von Albus mit Voldemort den Raum nicht verlassen darf?" Alle nickten nun und Rufus wandte sich an Graham.

"Rob, bring Gibbon und Nott direkt in das Ministerium und sperr sie in getrennte Zellen, und eine Unterhaltung ist nicht erlaubt, egal ob unter einander oder mit anderen Todessern dort."

"Geht klar, Boss."

Harry würde aber zuerst das Grinsen von Nott's Gesicht entfernen, und entschied sich dazu, hier etwas kreativ zu sein. Deshalb hob er seinen Zauberstab und richteten ihn direkt auf Theo:

"Roctrotra."

Der Würgefluch, und Nott spürte ihn auch sofort, und keiner der anderen hob auch nur seinen Zauberstab…..die beiden wussten, das so etwas vielleicht geschehen könnte und hatten ihn sehr genau beobachtet, zumindest solange sie nicht Dumbledore beobachteten.

Das Problem war hier aber, das Harry den Zauber nicht auf die Kehle von Nott gerichtet hatte. Denkt an eine Stelle viel weiter unten, und ihr wisst es. Harry trat nun zu Nott heran.

"Ihr wolltet mich Tod sehen? Ihr hattet gehofft, das eure inkompetenten Helfer mich erledigen könnten? Nun, das hat nicht geklappt, oder Theo? Ihr habt versagt, genau wie ihr es immer wieder tut. Ich kann nicht getötet werden, wisst ihr, vermutlich nur durch Voldemort, und selbst er würde einige Probleme haben. Eine Schlange, zwei verräterische Professoren, Snape, ein Feder, Umbridge, Werwölfe…..nichts davon hat bisher geklappt oder Theo? Weisst du, ich glaube, die korrekte Übersetzung des Wortes „Slytherin" dürfte wohl eher „Versager" oder „versagt haben" sein. Ich habe einen Slytherin in dem Test verwendet. Ja, das könnte klappen."

Während er dies tat, wurden Nott's Weichteile sehr langsam und schmerzhaft zerquetscht, nicht das irgend einer der Anwesenden etwas dagegen unternehmen würde. Selbst Gibbon sah dem ganzen recht interessiert zu, denn er interessierte sich immer für neue Möglichkeiten der Folter, allerdings war seine eigentliche Sorge, den Tag überhaupt zu überleben. Nott hatte allerdings noch eine Sache, die er loswerden wollte, solange es wihm noch möglich war.

"Der Stellvertreter unseres Lords ist auch ein Gryffindor Potter, der Mann, der deine Eltern verraten hat, so das sie abgeschlachtet werden konnten." Dies sagte er sehr mühsam und alle möglichen Kinderwünsche waren derzeit in weite Ferne gerückt.

"Es gibt immer Ausnahmen, Theo." Er löste den Zauber nun und schleuderte Nott mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs quer durch den Raum. Wäre Draco anwesend gewesen, so hätte er definitiv zusammengezuckt. Harry ging nun zu Nott hinüber, der noch so gerade eben bei Bewusstsein war, wobei Bones und Travis neben ihm standen und zusahen.

"Sobald ich deinen Vater habe, Theo, werde ich ihn deutlich mehr leiden lassen, als du es derzeit tust. Euer Boss hat sich den falschen Mann ausgesucht, ihr Idioten, und seine anderen Leute…..nun sagen wir einfach, das ich sicher keine Gefangenen machen werde. Viel Spass in Azkaban." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Theo's Mund, und das aus knapp einem Meter Entfernung und sprach:

"REPULSAR!"

Mit diesem Zauber wurden mehrere Zähne ausgeschlagen, und Theo landete sehr unsanft mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden. Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder, und selbst ein einfacher Arbeiter konnte auf seinem Gesicht erkennen, das jeder, der etwas sagen würde, unter Umständen leiden könnte.

Und genau das war Rufus.

"Rob, du solltest jetzt gehen. Stell aber bitte sicher, das du Nott's Zähne aufsammelst."

Graham, der beide Gefangenen zum Schweigen brachte, fesselte nun Nott, hob die sieben Zähne auf, und reiste mit beiden per Flohnetzwerk in die Aurorenzentrale zurück. Sobald dies geschehen war, meldete sich Dumbledore wieder zu Wort, allerdings klang er sehr müde. Er machte Harry hier keine Vorwürfe, und er hatte sich auch nicht wirklich auf ihn konzentriert, denn sonst hätte es noch schlimmer werden können. Zumindest war er Harry dafür dankbar, das er Rufus nicht weiter voran trieb.

"Was ist mit der Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit, wenn ein Werwolf die Leitung einer Schule voller Kinder übernimmt? Es tut mir Leid, Remus, aber das ist nun einmal ein Problem." Remus hatte dieses Thema bereits voraus geahnt, aber er kam nicht dazu, entsprechend zu reagieren, denn Rufus kam ihm zuvor.

"Remus ist hier die Ausnahme, und das weiss jeder. Es wird sicher Briefe und Heuler geben, und ich werde sicher von einigen Leuten Besuch bekommen. Aber jeder weiss, das er vertrauenswürdig ist, selbst wenn sie dies niemals offen zugeben würden. Und nebenbei wird vermutlich nach diesem Ereignis niemand mehr direkt mit mir anlegen wollen. Und wenn ihr eure anderen Positionen behalten möchtet, werdet ihr meine Wiederwahl öffentlich umterstützen müssen." Nachdem die letzte „Bombe" geplatzt war, bemerktem alle im Raum, das Dumbledore sich nicht wirklich dagegen wehrte, und so wollte Harry ihn gerade nach dem Grund fragen, als die Zwillinge mit den anderen Lehrern, ausser Firenze zurück kamen, wobei sie nicht wussten, wo sein Quartier war, etwas, das sie später erklären würden. Rufus verschwendete keine Zeit und wandte sich direkt an sie, wobei er sich seine Ansprache kurzfristig überlegt hatte, aber es war auch eine, auf die er seit Jahren gehofft hatte, denn er hatte seine Aufgabe und künftigen Aufgaben sehr genau im Blickfeld gehabt…aber auch die Veränderungen die er durchführen würde.

"Meine Damen und Herren der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts. Mit sofortiger Wirkung wurde Professor Dumbledore von seinen Aufgaben als Schulleiter entbunden. Er wird nun bis auf weiteres von Professor Lupin ersetzt. Dies ist nicht das direkte Resultat des Mordversuchs an Harry Potter, sondern das Ergebnis mehrerer schwerwiegender Fehltritte und Entscheidungen. Professor McGonagall bleibt weiterhin stellvertretende Schulleiterin, und Sarah Westbrook aus dem Auroren-Corps übernimmt vorläufig die Position der Lehrerin für verteidigung. Für euch bedeutet dies nur, das Professor Lupin Verhalten sich von dem von Professor Dumbledore unterscheiden wird, aber auch, das Sarah ihn als jüngste Lehrerin ersetzen wird. Ja, der ehemalige Direktor wird weiter den Titel des Professors führen, denn es ist in dem Fall ein Ehrentitel und er trägt ihn deshalb bis zu seinem Tode. Der Öffentlichkeit und den Schülern wird mitgeteilt, das Professor Dumbledore auf eigenen Wunsch zurückgetreten ist, da er sich ganz auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort und die Todesser konzentrieren möchte. Ich bin aber der Ansicht, das ihr es als erstes erfahren solltet. Euch ist sicher aufgefallen, das sich keine Schüler von Hogwarts hier aufhalten, und das ist so beabsichtigt, denn so wird der Übergang wesentlich ruhiger ablaufen. Gibt es noch Fragen?"

Niemand schien etwas sagen zu wollen, denn das war nichts was niemand nicht erwartet hätte, und Dumbledore war bereits in drei von sechs Schuljahren kurzzeitig ersetzt worden, so das es nichts neues für sie war. Die Lehrer von Hogwarts, abgesehen voin dem Lehrer für Verteidigung, waren in den letzten Jahren sehr beständig gewesen, insbesondere wenn man die sehr komplizierte politische Situation bedachte. Harry und die Zwillnge sahen während Rufus' Ansprache meist zu Hagrid, und der Halbriese schien sehr gedankenverloren zu sein. Hagrid und Remus waren eigentlich recht gute Freunde, zumindest bis zur Hochzeit. Harry erwartete eigentlich, das Hagrid protestierend gehen würde, aber entweder konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, oder er wartete auf die Reaktion von Dumbeldore.

Und nun trat Dumbledore vor, denn er hatte sich endlich entschlossen, etwas zu sagen:

"Ich möchte euch allen für die Unterstützung danken, die ich über die Jahre bekommen habe, denn das bedeutet mit sehr viel. Ich hoffe, das ihr den neuen Schulleiter genauso unterstützen werde, denn er ist ein guter Mann und wird unseren Schülern sicher gut tun. Ihr könnt mich weiterhin jederzeit erreichen, aber ich möchte euch bitten, diese Dinge auf rein berufliche Dinge zu beschränken, anstatt über die Schule oder den Krieg zu reden. Ich persönlich betrachte euch als gute Freunde, und ich hoffe das wird auch weiterhin so bleiben."

Das war genau das, was Remus und Rufus sich als Antwort erhofft hatten, nämlich einen friedlichen Abschied. Harry und die Zwillinge mussten sich sehr zurückhalten, nicht zu Grinsen, aber das würde später im Laden folgen. Dieses Ereigniss hatte die Folgen des Attentatsversuchs auf Harry in den Hintergrund gerückt, und das überraschte ihn durchaus. Er dachte dabei zwar nicht an die Geschichte mit Theo, aber er war wie alle anderen auch derzeit in dem Moment gefangen. Er sah nun, das Remus sich erhob, denn er schien endlich seine Gedanken gesammelt zu haben:

"Nun, ich habe nicht um diese Ehre gebeten, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, das ich es nicht akzeptieren würde. Ich bin niemand, der viele Reden hält, aber ich möchte, das sie wissen, das meine einzigste Aufmerksamkeit sich auf Hogwarts richten wird und darauf, das die Schüler besser auf die schwierige Welt dort draussen vorbereitet sind. Ich seid alle gute Lehrer und ich werde mich sicher nicht in eure Stundenpläne einmischen oder wie ihr mit euren Schülern umgeht, denn ich weiss, das es keinen Snape hier mehr gibt. Dieses Büro hier wird für jeden, der Hilfe braucht offen sein, zu jeder Zeit an jedem Tag."

Die Lehrer stimmten nun leise zu und selbst Hagrid und McGonagall konnten hier nichts daran aussetzen. Shepherd kam als erster herüber zu Remus.

"Meinen Glückwunsch, Professor." Die schüttelten einander die Hände wobei die beiden so oder so gute Freunde waren. Bald darauf bildete sich eine regelrechte Schlange, wobei Hill und Sinistra den Anfang bildeten. Harry und die Zwillinge bildeten den Abschluss, direkt hinter Hagrid, der nur kurz die Hand schüttelte. Harry umarmte Remus nun kurz, gefolgt von den Zwillingen.

"Du wirst das grossartig machen, Moony, er hätte keine bessere Person wählen können."

"Er hat Recht, Remus."

"Du wirst eine gute Arbeit leisten, und wer hätte das gedacht, ein Herumtreiber als Schulleiter?" Die vier lachten nun und bevor er wieder ging sagte er noch:

"Harry, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

"Nein, ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, und ich wusste auch nichts davon. Du hast es dir erarbeitet, und das wissen wir alle."

Das war genau die Frage von Remus gewesen, und jetzt konnte er seiner guten Laune freie Bahn lassen, da er wusste, das Rufus Dumbledore nicht mochte, und dieser sich die Folgen selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Hätte er unter Veritaserum gestanden, so hätte er sofort gesagt, das dies vermutlich der glücklichste Moment überhaupt war. Sie merkten nun, das Rufus zu ihnen getreten war.

"Direktor." Er streckte die Hand aus und Remus ergriff sie.

"Vielen Dank, Minister, vielen Dank für ihr Vertrauen in mich."

"Ich weiss das du mich nicht hängen lässt, genausowenig wie die Schüler. Wollen wir sie informieren?"

"Eine gute Idee."

"Ach ja, Harry?"

"Mum ist das entscheidende Wort, Sir. Der alte Mann ist zurück getreten." Harry konnte mögliche Fragen immer besser vorhersagen. Rufus nickte zustimmend. (AN: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das Sprichwort richtig übersetzt ist, entschuldigt einen möglichen Fehler bitte!)

"Ich wusste, das du es verstehen würdest. Rob wird dich später begleiten und das Geschehen dann Joanne erklären, so das du ihr auch die Wahrheit erzählen kannst, und zwar nicht nur ihr sondern deinen Freunden auch. Sie sind absolut loyal zu dir und ich möchte das nicht beeinträchtigen, indem du ihnen Dinge vorenthalten ."

"Dafür bin ich ihnen dankbar, Sir." Harry hatte einige Zeit lang überlegt, wieviel er ihnen sagen konnte, und so konnte er ihnen einfach die Erinnerung im Denkarium zeigen. Es wurde scheinbar immer einfacher.

"Das war ein gutes Beispiel bei Nott, und ich bin mir sicher, das er einige Zeit lang Probleme auf der Toilette haben wird."

"Es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt." Oh, das hatte es durchaus, und Rufus wollte Harry nun mehr als je zuvor in seinem Team haben. Die Idee, das Travis und Harry seine wichtigsten Männer würden, war sehr verlockend. Und beide waren auch noch relativ jung. Er lächelte nun als sie hinaus gingen, und das nicht nur, weil Dumbledore endlich ausgeschaltet war.

Die Lehrer und der Rest kamen nun aus dem Raum und gingen das kurze Stück zur Grossen Halle hinüber, wo seit dem Verschwinden fast aller Lehrer einige Aufregun g herrschte. Sanford Jenkins und Nelson DeMille, die primären Stellvertreter von Travis, hatten hier die Aufsicht, und sie wirkten erleichtert, als sie eintraten. Hermine und dei anderen sahen sofort zu Harry und den Zwillingen, wobei sie wohl auf eine Reaktion oder eine Art Information hofften, was nun geschehen würde. Aber diese kam nicht, denn Rufus, Remus und Dumbledore traten nun vor den Lehrertisch. Rufus began nun:

"Wir haben folgende Erklärung abzugeben. Albus Dumbledore hat soeben seinen Rücktritt als Schulleiter von Hogwarts erklärt." Er wartete nun auf die Reaktion…und er musste nicht lange warten.

Gut und gerne 300 Stimmen erklangen nun fast umgehend. Die etwas ruhigeren unter ihnen, wie zum Beispiel Neville, bemerkten bald, das Dumbledore ebenfalls hier war, und nicht, wie manche vermuten könnten, unter Arrest stand. Die Gruppe um Neville bemerkte auch, das Remus neben Dumbledore und dem Minister stand. Rufus liess das Stimmengewirr gut 30 Sekunden zu, bevor er mit erhobenen Armen um Ruhe bat. Nach 10 Sekunden trat die Ruhe auch ein.

"Ja, das sind wichtige Neuigkeiten. Professor Dumbledore ist nach dem Mordversuch vor kurzem der Ansicht, das es wichtiger ist, sich auf den Sieg über Voldemort zu konzentrieren, und wird sich künftig darauf konzentrieren, wobei ich mir sicher bin, das er dies mit ganzem Herzen verfolgen wird. Ich möchte auch bekannt geben, das Remus Lupin mit sofortiger Wirkung der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist." Hier erklang erneut lautes Stimmengewirr, das Rufus fast sofort unterbrach.

"Professor Lupin ist euch allen ja als sehr guter Lehrer und ehemaliger Schüler von Hogwarts bekannt. Sarah Westbrook, die bisher als Anführerin eines Aurorenteams arbeitete, wird die Stellung als Lehrerin für Verteidigung übernehmen. Sarah begann ihre Karriere als Aurorin in meine Team, und sie wird die hervorragende Arbeit von Professor Lupin fortführen." Er atmete tief durch, und bis jetzt war es noch zu keinen Problemen gekommen. Bis jetzt jedenfalls.

"Ich möchte ausserdem bekannt geben, das Theodore Nott aus dem Haus Slytherin verhaftet wurde. Ihm wird versuchter, gemeinschaftlicher Mord in dem er die Haare für den Vielsafttrank der Attentäter organisierte vorgeworfen. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, das er hier alleine gehandelt hat, so dass das Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff auf morgen verschoben wird, damit wir mögliche Komplizen finden können. Die Eulerei ist ebenfalls derzeit gesperrt, zumindest für Schüler, eure Ausgaben des morgigen Tagespropheten sollten davon aber nicht betroffen sein." McCrae, der bisher noch nichts von den Geschehnissen erfahren hatte, musste nun lächeln. Rufus bat nun Remus, ebenfalls ein paar Worte zu sagen, und der noch immer leicht geschockte Herumtreiber gab in groben Worten seine Ansprache an die Lehrer wieder, da dies eigentlich, derzeit jedenfalls, nicht seine Spezialität war. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, so das er das Wort wieder an Rufus übergab, der noch etwas zu sagen hatte.

"Ich bitte euch Schüler darum, noch etwas Geduld mit uns zu haben, während wir Theodore Nott befragen und herausfinden, ob sonst noch jemand ihm geholfen hat. Für die Mitglieder der Liga sei gesagt, dass das Treffen heute abgesagt wurde. Professor Dumbledore und ich werden in den nächsten Tagen den Termin des nächsten Treffens absprechen, aber ich bitte weiter darum, das sie hier bleiben, bis alles geklärt ist. Vielen Dank." Rufus sprach nun kurz mit Dumbledore und Remus. Anschliessend trat er an McCrae heran, der am Ende des Lehrertisches sass.

"Begleiten sie mich bitte." McCrae erhob sich und folgte ihm zum neuen Direktor hinüber, der noch immer etwas einsam am Eingang der Lehrer stand. Jedenfalls solange, bis Tonks hinzu kam und ihn so fest wie möglich umarmte. Rufus und McCrae warteten, bis die Feierlichkeiten vorüber waren und kamen dann zum geschäftlichen Teil.

"Augustus, du hast 15 Minuten um dich mit Direktor Lupin zu unterhalten, und danach ist er vorerst nicht mehr für weitere Interviews verfügbar, egal ob in England oder anderswo, zumindest solange, bis der Tagesprophet morgen erschienen ist."

McCrae, dessen Beziehung mit dem Minister am besten mit dem Wort "Kompliziert" beschrieben werden konnte, schien durchaus zufrieden zu sein, und ergriff nun Remus' Hand, während er sich an Rufus wandte.

"Vielen Dank Minister, das ist mehr als grosszügig von ihnen. Darf ich eine Bitte vorbringen?"

"Das können sie natürlich fragen."

"Ich würde gerne Harry Potter treffen."

Rufus war nicht wirklich über diese Bitte überrascht, und er hoffte, das Harry nichts unüberlegtes tun würde. Hoffentlich hatte die Sache mit Nott seinen Rachedurst weitestgehend gestillt.

"Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann, aber ich werde erst das Interview mit Direktor Lupin führen." Remus wirkte noch immer irritiet, wenn ihn jemand Direktor nannte.

McCrae nickte und ging nun mit Remus zusammen in dessen ehemaliges Büro für den Lehrer für Verteidigung. Rufus wandte sich nun an Travis.

"Geh bitte zurück in das Ministerium und hol so schnell wie möglich alles was möglich ist aus Nott heraus. Finde so schnell wie möglich und mit allen Mitteln heraus, wer seine Helfer waren." Das war immerhin die Spezialität von Travis.

"Ich bin schneller zurück als ihr damit rechnen würdet." Travis ging nun in das Büro des Direktors zurück um zurück zu reisen. Rufus sah sich noch kurz um und sah, das die Dinge sich beruhigt hatten. Die Elfen brachten nun auf Anweisung eines Lehrers, noch einmal eine Portion Dessert. Die Ministeriumsgruppe nutzte nun die Gelegenheit, sich bei den drei von WWW zu versammeln. Neville meldete sich zuerst zu Wort:

"Sie erwarten doch nicht wirklich, das wir ihnen glauben, das er einfach zurück getreten ist, oder?"

"Genau das war der Hintergedanke, Neville, und nicht jeder hier ist so klug wie du, so das ich denke, das die meisten es akzeptieren werden."

"Was ist wirklich passiert?"

"Das ist etwas, das wir am besten nicht hier und jetzt besprechen, Hermine. Nein, es ist keine Frage des Vertrauens, sondern die Tatsache, das wir von über 200 Augenpaaren beobachtet werden." Er hatte durchaus bemerkt, das sie etwas zum Thema Vertrauen sagen wollte.

"Dann lass uns wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen und dort weiter reden."

Hier gab es aber noch ein kleines Problem, obwohl Harry es nur ungern zugeben wollte.

"Ich möchte da nicht hinein gehen, Hermine, jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Es ist schon schwer genug, hier zu sein, und ich möchte nicht noch mehr ertragen müssen."

Hermine ging nun ihre Erinnerungen an jene Dinge durch, die Harry hier an schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, und fand so im ersten Moment keine passende. Sie konnte ihm aber generell nicht widersprechen, da Harry heute unter extremen Stress stand, sowohl vor als auch nach dem Mordversuch. Deshalb versuchte sie es in eine andere Richtung zu lenken:

"Wusstest du es schon voher?"

"Wegen Remus? Nein, ich wusste es nicht, und das hat er mich auch als erstes gefragt. Nein, der Minister hat nur allen gezeigt, das er im Prinzip machen kann was er möchte, und dazu gehört auch, das er einen Werwolf zum Direktor von Hogwarts ernennt. Es ist nicht so, das Remus die Aufgabe nicht wahrnehmen kann, da bin ich mir sicher, aber abgesehen von Shepherd und Firenze ist er nun einmal der „jüngste" Lehrer. Ich frage mich gerade, wieviele von ihnen über diese Beförderung gerade sehr wütend sin."

Es stellte sich heraus, das nur McGonagall wirklich wütend war, während Flitwick zwar unter Umständen etwas enttäuschct war, aber er schien nicht direkt wütend zu sein. Flitwick war im übrigen bereits nach dem Rücktritt von Dippet der Posten des Direktors angeboten worden, aber er hatte abgesagt, da er wusste, das Dumbledore ihn wollte, und dieser war damals dafür besser geeignet. Dem Rest der Lehrer war klar, das jemand mit der Erfahrung eines Lehrers für Verteidigung in diesen Zeiten die Leitung inne haben musste, und hinzu kam, das alle bis auf Miss Minerva und Hagrid durchaus gut mit Remus befreundet waren, so das die Probleme garnicht erst auftraten. Es hätte vermutlich auch dann keine Probleme gegeben, wenn Flitwick oder McGonagall den Posten bekommen hätten, aber diese waren seit den Problemen um Harry ab dem Jahr 1991 nicht mehr unbedingt die Beliebtesten Lehrer.

Da wir gerade von Miss Minerva sprechen. Diese trat nun zu Dumbledore heran und errichtete eine abhörsichere Kugel um sie.

"Albus, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, das du über meinen Briefwechsel mit Voldemort redest?"

Er versuchte es also noch immer mit passiven Widerstand. Und kam es, das McGonagall, die im übrigen nie romantische Gefühle für ihren ehemaligen Chef empfunde hatte, nun das Ende ihres Geduldsfadens erreichte.

"Natürlich rede idh davon, Albus, DU IDIOT!" Zum Glück gab es den Zauber.

"Ich wollte sehen, ob es überhaupt eine Chance dafür gab, mehr nicht." Er hob noch immer nicht seine Stimme und klang weiterhin sehr niedergeschlagen.

"Und gibt es die?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Minerva, aber ich bezweifel es. Voldemort verlangte Dinge, die unsere Gemeinschaft niemals akzeptiert hätte, zumindest ohne massiven Druck." Er hob sich die Details für späterauf, denn er würde seine Unterlagen, die er an seinem sicheren ort verwahrte, kopieren müssen.

"Wieso hast du mir nie davon erzählt? Hast du es überhaupt jemanden gesagt?"

"Ich habe es anfangs Alastor gesagt, und er hat mich davor gewarnt, das etwas derartiges wie heute geschehen würde, wenn es je heraus käme, egal ob von meiner Seite aus oder wenn Voldemort seine Notizen veröffentlicht hätte. Deshalb sagte ich nichts, denn ich wollte, das dein Unwissen heute im Büro echt sein würde. Ich glaube die Muggel nennen es „echte Unwissenheit". Und das wollte ich für deine Person, so das auch deine Position nicht gefährdet wäre."

Das ergab zwar Sinn, aber McGonagall war noch immer sehr wütend, und sie machte sofort klar, wieso.

"Das ist ja schön und gut, Albus, aber mir wurden trotzdem entsprechende Vorwürfe gemacht, oder? Deshalb ist Remus jetzt der Direktor, denn ich wurde auch mit deinen Aktionen in Verbindung gebracht."

"Trotzdem wurdest du nicht von deinen Aufgaben entbunden."

Sie wollte nun am liebsten sich die Haare ausraufen, aber sie war sich durchaus bewusst, das viel Schüler das ganze beobachteten, und so kam es, das sie ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt oder in der Tasche hatte.

"Das wird sicher noch folgen, Albus, glaub es mir. Sinistra wird die neue Stellvertreterin, und mehr als eine falsche Bewegung oder ein falsches Wort, und Remus wird reagieren." Sie war sehr pessimistisch, wobei gesagt sein musste, das Remus das ganze Geschehen noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet hatte. Nun ja, er hatte zwar ein paar Minuten schon darüber nachgedacht, denn McCrae hatte es im Interview angesprochen, aber er hatte kein direkte Antwort bekommen.

"Ich werde mit ihm reden, und du bitte auch in aller Ruhe. Zumindest in der Schule müsst ihr zsammen arbeiten, Minerva."

"Meine letzte Frage ist, wieso arbeitest du mit ihnen zusammen."

„Weil meine Absichten rechtens waren, während meine Taten, zumindest auf den ersten Blick fragwürdig erscheinen mögen. Rufus wird wissen wollen, wieso er nicht informiert wurde, und ich habe keine ausreichende Antwort darauf." Sofern es sie überhaupt gibt, dachte er bei sich.

"Du hast ihn unter Verdacht, oder? Du glaubst, das er mit den Ideen von Voldemort sympathisiert."

"Ja Minerva, der Gedanke kam mir, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag. Aber schlussendlich denke ich, das er auf dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord bestehen wird. Anschliessend wird er wohl dafür plädieren, das Harry in den Vereinigten Staaten bleibt, sobald der Kampf beendet ist. Dadurch hat er keinerlei Rivalen hier und er hat dann die absolute Macht, so demokratisch es auch aussehen mag." Und das war die beste und wohl einzigste Begründung, die McGonagall von ihm dafür erhalten würde, für das, was er getan hatte. Nicht das ihr die Gründe gefallen hätten.

"Wirst du im Frühjahr bei den Wahlen gegen ihn antreten?"

"Ja das werde ich." Hier folgte etwas Stille, während McGonagall dies durchdachte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rufus die anderen sehr genau beobachtet, wobei er hoffte, das Travis bald zurück wäre. Harry sah ihn dort ruhig sitzen und kam herüber.

"Es scheint alles soweit gut zu verlaufen."

"Besser als ich erwartet habe, Harry. Glauben dir deine Freunde, das du nichts von meinen Plänen wusstest?"

"Nein." Rufus und er mussten nun kurz lachen.

"Ich habe es nur Travis gesagt, und er hat versucht, es zu verhindern." Biller hatte versucht, ihn zu überreden, einen der eher unwahrscheinlichen Lehrer zu ernennen, wie zum Beispiel McDowell oder Vector, also jemanden, der eindeutig zu keiner der beiden Seiten gehörte.

"Aber scheinbar ohne Erfolg. Wie wird die Gruppe der Reinblüter darauf reagieren?"

"Schlussendlich werden sie die Kompetenz über alle anderen problemtischen Dinge stellen, Harry. Ausserdem ist auch Remus ein Reinblüter der streng genommen vergewaltigt wurde. Es war wie bei Draco, und bei ihm gab es nur wenige Forderungen nach einem Schulverweis. Remus hat hier jetzt über zwei Jahre als Lehrer gearbeitet, und wenn er Probleme gemacht hätte, so wäre das längst geschehen. Das werden die Leute verstehen können."

"Das hoffen sie."

"Ja, aber…." Hier wurde er von Biller unterbrochen der mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand herein geeilt kam.

"Das sind die Namen der Personen die sofort verhaftet werden müssen." Nott war sehr schnell unter den Drogen zusammen gebrochen, wobei er derzeit noch weiter befragt wurde, dieses mal von Patrick Cleburne, dem Chef der Unsäglichen. So gut Biller auch bei der rein physischen Befragung war, so war Cleburne doch in anderen Dingen deutlich erfahrener. Armer Theo.

Rufus ging die Liste durch und war ob der 20 Namen doch etwas entsetzt, denn es waren nicht nur Slytherins dabei, denn Biller hatte zu jedem Namen die entsprechenden Häuser notiert.

"Nun gut, Travis, tun sie das, was nötig ist."

"Ja Minister." Er nahm das Papier wieder an sich und kopierte es mehrmals, bevor er die Kopien an einige Auroren weiter reichte….sowie eine an Harry, Fred und George. Er deutete auf die Namen auf der Liste und bewegte dann den Kopf zum Tisch von Gryffindor.

Nein, hier war keiner unserer Freunde betroffen, und das sehr zur Erleichterung der WWW-Gruppe, die jetzt als Mitglieder der Liga agieren konnten. Der Name lautete Jeremiah Cotton, ein Viertklässler, der auch zum Quidditch-Team gehörte. Harry und die Zwillinge hatten immer wieder während des Jahres von Ron und Ginny über ihn gehört, aber nichts in ihren Briefen oder den Treffen im Juli hatten angedeutet, das er mit den Todessern sympathisierte. Aber unter Veritaserum konnte man nicht lügen. Die drei gingen nun zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo Cotton mit so etwas zu rechnen schien. Fred übernahm nun das Sprechen, da er eine deutlich authoritärere Stimme hatte:

"Jeremiah Cotton, im Namen des Ministeriums für Magie stehst du hiermit unter Arrest. Die Vorwürfe lauten Hochverrat und versuchter Mord. Dies ist kein Film aus dem Muggelfernsehen, so das du keinerlei Rechte hast. Begleite uns ruhig und friedlich oder wir müssen andere Massnahmen ergreifen. Steh langsam und vorsichtig auf und gib deinen Zauberstab einem meiner Brüder." Cotton folgte der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern, und ignorierte die entsetzten Blicke seiner Hauskameraden, und reichte nun George den Zauberstab, denn er war sich absolut sicher, das Harry kein Weasley war. Er würde später unter Veritaserum zugeben, das er lediglich eine Art Schläfer-Agent war, der von Theo Nott geführt wurde, und nur darauf wartete, das der letzte Kampf begann. Dort waren seine Befehle, das er Ron und Hermine ermorden sollte, gefolgt von Neville und Ginny, sofern dies möglich wäre. Sein einzigster Grund dafür war das Geld, denn er war nicht gerade reich und er erhielt rund 100 Galleonen im Monat um sich ruhig zu verhalten, und würde später für jeden Toten eine fette Prämie erhalten.

Ähnliche Szenen spielten sich in der gesamten Grossen Halle ab, und keiner der Verhafteten wehrte sich. Von den 20 Verhafteten gehörten einer zu Gryffindor, einer zu Hufflepuff, namentlich Harry's alter Freund, Zacharias Smith, fünf zu Ravenclaw, und 13 aus Slytherin, darunter Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle sowie Millicent Bulstrode. Nur Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass blieben damit aus der Slytherin-Klasse von 1998 erhalten, aber vielleicht würden weitere, genauere Untersuchungen etwas daran ändern könnten.

McCrae und Remus kehrten nun von dem Interview zurück und sahen noch wie die Gruppe von 20 Personen die Grosse Halle verliess, wobei sie von einer etwa gleich starken Gruppe von Auroren begleitet wurden. Jene, die wussten, wie man Apparierte, wurden betäubt, bevor sie das Haupttor erreichten, und der Rest wurde per Portschlüssel in das Ministerium gebracht, wo es an diesem Nachmittag und frühen Abend doch recht geschäftig zugehen würde.

Wieder immern, ging Rufus mit Harry zu McCrae und Remus.

"Harry Potter, darf ich dir Augustus McCrae vorstellen, den Eigentümer und Herausgeber es Tagespropheten." Harry's Gesichtsausdruck sagte ganz klar, das es ihn nicht erfreute, aber nun streckte McCrae die Hand aus und der Junge-der-Lebte ergriff sie und schüttelte sie.

"Endlich treffen wir uns einmal, Harry, es war schon lange überfällig."

"Ihre Artikel über mich haben wohl auch dazu beigetragen." Oh je, er war noch immer niht sehr glücklich, aber sein Ton konnte man durchaus als höflich bezeichnen.

"Die Themen zu dir kann man nur schlecht behandeln, Harry, denn du bist nun einmal sehr bekannt. Aber unserem Minister hier ist es gelungen, mich zu überzeugen, das du nichts falschces getan hast, und ich hoffe, das sich unsere Zusammenarbeit vielleicht einmal normalisieren wird." „Hart daran gearbeitet" schloss auch mit ein, das ihm gedroht hatte, künftige Interviews nur noch ausschliesslich mit seinem alten Freund Bruce Lovegood vom Quibbler zu führen. Nicht das Bruce Interesse daran behabt hätte, denn er wollte keine Konkurenz zu McCrae darstellen. Aber McCrae, der die Artikel des Quibbler durchaus sehr amüsant fand, musste das ja nicht direkt wissen.

"Das werde ich dann glauben, wenn ich es selbst sehe, aber ich würde mich durchaus darüber freuen. Die Zwillinge sind im Übrigen für unsere Werbungeanzeigen verantwortlih, während ich keine aktive Aufgabe im Laden inne habe, abgesehen davon, das ich die Abteilung in Amerika praktisch leite." Naja und er brachte Dobby und Winky mit ein, deren Talente ein wichtiger Teil des Erfolgs in Amerika waren.

"Das weiss ich, und ich muss zugeben, das euer Laden sehr erfolgreich ist."

"Danke sehr." Er wusste nichts besseres dazu zu sagen aber er würde solange freundlich bleiben, wie es sein Gegenüber war.

"Wenn du zu Weihnachten wieder hier bist, wobei dies eine Vermutung meinerseits ist, sollten wir uns vielleicht zusammensetzen und über die Dinge reden. Nur wir beiden natürlich, und nur die bekannten Dinge, ausser du möchtest mehr sagen."

Harry sah nun kurz zu Rufus, und dieser zeigte recht deutlich, das ihm dies sehr genehm wäre. Und da er sich nicht eingemischt hatte, als Harry sich mit Nott "beschäftigte", war er durchaus geneigt, dem zuzustimmen.

"Das ist nur Fair, und sollte es kein negativen Artikel über mcih in den nächsten 10 Wochen geben, können wir uns gerne am ersten Weihnachtsfeietag im Tropfenden Kessel treffen." Damit war der 26. Dezember gemeint, und Rufus und McCrae sahen beide sehr zufrieden aus.

"Das ist kein Problem, Harry, ich freue mich schon darauf. Minister, werden wir hier noch länger benötigt?" Mit dem „Wir" waren die Ligamitglieder gemeint.

"Nein, wir sind hier vorerst fertig. Vielen Dank Augustus." Nur seine Freunde nannten ihn „Gus".

"Kein Problem. Es freute mich, dich kennenzulernen, Harry." Er ging nun zur Eingangstür und ging nun flott zur Apparationszone, so das er in sein Büro zurück konnte. Die Ausgabe am nächsten Tag würde sehr voll gepackt sein.

Harry sah nun leicht lächelnd zu Rufus.

"Ach, die Dinge, die ich für meine Freunde auf mich nehme..."

"Danke sehr Harry, je besser ihr beiden mit einander auskommt, desto besser wird es später auch laufen." Er hatte lächeln müssen, als das Wort „Freund" fiel, wobei er Harry ebenfalls als Freund betrachtete.

"Was ist mit dem Spiel morgen? Muss ich für das Spiel auch hier sein?"

"Nun, die Frage ist, wird es morgen überhaupt ein Spiel geben. Charles!"

Shepherd kam nun herüber, denn er hatte sich eben noch mit Blaise und Daphne über die künftigen Verhältnisse in Slytherin unterhalten, denn die waren heute durch die Verhaftungen und mögliche weitere sehr durcheinander geraten.

"Ja, Minister?"

"Wie viele Spieler von Slytherin wurden heute verhaftet?"

"Danach habe ich mich gerade erkundigt, und es waren zwei, ein Jäger und ein Beater. Blaise versicherte mir aber, das sie morgen einen Ersatz bereit haben würden. Bei Hufflepuff fehlt nur Smith, so das es für sie keinen wirklichen Vorteil bedeutet." Es hatten im Übrigen alle vier Teams Spieler verloren, und Ron ging bereits die Kandidaten für die offene Position durch.

"Sehr gut, dann findet das Spiel wie geplant nächste Woche statt. Ich möchte meinen Leuten die Zeit geben, sicherzustellen, das es keine weiteren Probleme dieser Art geben wird."

"Ja Sir, wäre ihnen 14 Uhr nächsten Samstag recht?" Er sah dabei zu Remus und Rufus, als er es sagte….Remus wusste nicht, das Shepherd der Patensohn des Ministers war, wobei das keinem der Lehrer bekannt war, was nicht hiess, das man es nicht leicht hätte herausfinden können.

"Professor, was denken sie?"

"Das ist in Ordnung, und ich stimme zu, das sie die nötige Zeit brauchen, um ihre „Nachforschungen" zu beenden."

Rufus lächelte nun, denn so konnte man es am besten ausdrücken, und es tat gut einen Schulleiter zu haben, der nicht generell in fast allen Dingen widersprach.

"In der Tat. Also, Harry, das ist für dich ein Problem, oder?"

"Ja, in der Tat, denn das erste Spiel beginnt um 10 Uhr morgens, also um 16 Uhr hiesiger Zeit….und ich brauche meinen Schlaf, denn ich spiele wieder als Sucher." Er ging nicht davon aus, das Rufus auf sein Erscheinen bestehen würde, und da lag er nun auch richtig.

"Nun, dann konzentrier dich auf dein Spiel und ich hoffe, das du gewinnst, und sag Fred und George bitte, das sie ebenfalls nicht hier sein müssen, allerdings nur, wenn sie dein Spiel besuchen wollen. Ansonsten sollen sie sich bitte wieder hier melden. Nun habe ich nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen, bevor wir zum Ministerium reisen können." Er hielt kurz inne, und Remus ergriff das Wort.

"Sie meinen den Schriftverkehr zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort."

"Genau, und obwohl ich mir sicher in, das der alte Mann Kopien angefertigt hat, so möchte ich doch die Originale haben, und ich möchte, das ihr beiden sie auch seht, denn ihr seid beide auch massiv betroffen. Kommt bitte mit." Die drei holten nun Travis und Dumbledore ab und gingen gemeinsam zum Büro des Direktors, während die Zwillinge zurück blieben und sich entschieden, Ron bei der Suche nach dem neuen Spieler zu helfen. Rufus hielt sie nicht auf, denn obwohl er ihre Hilfe schätzte, so ging er doch davon aus, das er gemeinsam mit Harry, Travis und Remus einen Ausbruchsversuch von Dumbledore verhindern könnten. Sie erreichten auch bald das Büro und er kam direkt zur Sache.

"Also gut Albus, zuerst möchte ich deine Notizen haben, und anschliessend werde ich dich beim Packen deiner Dinge beobachten. Remus wird schnellst möglich ein neues Quartier benötigen. Es darf nichts physisches oder magisches zurück bleiben, ist das Klar?" Dumbledore hatte kaum zugehört, denn er entfernte gerade mehrere sehr komplexe Schlösser von einer Schublade. Der Schreibtisch gehörte im übrigen ihm und würde ihn begleiten, allerdings war noch nicht klar wohin, da Dumbledore seit den etwa 30er Jahren in Hogwarts gelebt hatte.

"Ja das ist es." Er öffnete nun das letzte Schloss und reichte ihm mehrere Ordner. Einer davon enthielt die Kopien der Briefe an Voldemort, der andere die Antworten von Voldemort. Sie waren alle mit kleinen Muggel-Merkzetteln versehen, auf denen das Versanddatum und das Datum der Antwort vermerkt waren. Rufus sortierte sie nun chronologisch, und begann sie dann zu lesen, bevor er sie an Travis weiterreichte, gefolgt von Remus und dann an Harry. Der erste Brief von Dumbledore an Voldemort war kurz, aber sehr eindeutig gehalten.

Hallo Tom,

Ich hoffe das dieser Brief dich bei guter Laune findet. Ich würde gerne die Möglichkeiten eines Friedensvertrages zwischen uneren Seiten in diesem Konflikt erörtern. Ich spreche hier aber nicht für Rufus Scrimgeour, und definitiv nicht für Harry Potter, aber ich denke, das ein Grossteil der Bevölkerung meine Meinung zum sogenannten Krieg teilt. Ich wüsste gerne, welche Dinge du durch das ganze Geschehen erreichen möchtest, und ob es keine Möglichkeit der Einigung gäbe.

Zu Anfang möchte ich aber sagen, das dies keine Falle oder so ist, und dieser Brief nicht verzaubert ist oder so, wie du sicher schon festgestellt haben wirst.

Ich hoffe, das du diesen Brief mit offenen Augen liest, und ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen.

Mit freundlichem Gruss,

Albus Dumbledore

Vorsitzender des Ordens des Phönix, Vorsitzender des Wizengamot von Grossbritannien, oberster Vorsitzender der ICW.

Rufus las dies mit einem leichten Lächeln, denn der Brief passte definitiv zu Dumbledore: optimistisch, aber freundlich, ohne irgend etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Ausserdem verzichtete er hier auf seinen Titel als Direktor von Hogwarts. Er wandte sich nun der Antwort von Voldemort zu.

Albus,

Was bietest du an?

Lord Voldemort

Das war sehr kurz, und gleichzeitig genau dem Charakter von Voldemort entsprechend, soweit ihn Rufus kannte….Travis und er waren dem "Mann" nie selbst begegnet, sondern nur im Denkarium von Harry. Er las nun die folgenden Notizen, wobei es insgesamt 12 Briefe von jeder Seite gab, in Ruhe durch, wobei er nur inne hielt um zu kontrollieren ob der alte Mann wirklich packte. Und das tat er auch, wobei es sehr viele Dinge gab, die sich in gut 60 Jahren ansammelten, und selbst mit Hilfe der Magie dauerte das ganze gute 20 Minuten.

Die Notizen bestanden zu 80 Prozent aus Bitten und regelrechtem Flehen von Seiten Dumbledore's aus, während der Rest aus den Nachrichten bestand, mit denen Voldemort Dumbledore immer weiter in die Ecke drängte. Dazu gehörten Forderungen wie:

Das Rufus nicht erneut zur Wiederwahl antreten würde, und es keine Gegenkandidaten neben Voldemort geben würde.

Das alle Mitglieder des Wizengamot nach der Bekanntgabe des Wahlergebnisses zurücktreten würden, wobei Voldemort als neuer Minister die neuen Mitglieder benennen würde.

Das Dumbledore als Schulleiter am Ende des Schuljahres zurücktreten würde, gefolgt von dem Schulrat. Wobei wohl klar war, wer die Nachfolge bestimmen würde.

Das Harry zustimmen würde, bis an sein Lebensende Europa zu verlassen, wobei es ihm möglich sein würde, für Hochzeiten oder Beerdigungen mit Erlaubnis zurück zu kehren. Er würde auch England bei internationalen Quidditch-Spielen nicht vertreten dürfen, und genausowenig in einer europäischen Liga spielen dürfen, und das galt auch für Länderspiele in Europa, sollte er die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft annehmen. Es wurde auch indirekt angedeutet, das die Weasley's auch besser auswandern sollten. Der Grund, wieso Rufus lachen musste war, das die Bedingungen im Bezug auf Harry die einzigsten wirklich halbwegs logischen waren. Für den Rest galt das nicht wirklich.

Dies waren die vier wichtigsten Bedingungen, aber es gab noch gut ein Dutzend kleinerer, die im Endeffekt die Bevölkerung sehr verärgert hätten. Dumbledore hatte reell gesehen keiner zugestimmt, sondern hatte nur zugestimmt, zu versuchen, Voldemort mit Rufus gleichzustellen, wobei er geschrieben hatte, das, sollte Voldemort wirklich nur das beste für das magische Grossbritannien wollen, es möglich sein sollte, die Bevölkerung auch davon zu überzeugen. So gesehen hatte Dumbledore in der Tat nichts geschrieben, was einem Hochverrat gleich kam, sondern es schien so, als ob er wirklich alles versucht hätte, um einen möglichen Frieden zu schaffen.

Rufus sah nun zu Harry, dem letzten in der Gruppe, und als der junge Mann mit der letzten Nachricht fertig war sagte er:

"Albus, auf welchem Planeten lebst du, das du glauben konntest, das ich zu irgend etwas derartigem zustimmen würde?"

"Das habe ich nicht, und das ist der Grund, wieso die Verhandlungen nicht weiter gekommen sind."

"Du hast wirklich geglaubt, das man mit ihm verhandeln könnte? Mit Voldemort?"

"Ich wollte es wenigstens versuchen, Minister, das konnte aus meiner Sicht nicht schaden." Nun ja, diesbezüglich…..

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung, Albus, denn der Verrückte hätte einfach nur seine Notizen veröffentlichen müssen, und dann hätte eine Lotterie entscheiden müssen, welcher Bürger dich zuerst hätte töten dürfen! Und was wäre, wenn er etwas ähnliches getan hätte wie bei Draco? Ich brauche dich doch nicht daran zu erinnern, das die Handschrift recht offen gehalten war, und wir können dir nicht bei jedem Mal Veritaserum geben. Irgendwann hätten wir keines mehr, oder du hättest eine Toleranz dagegen entwickelt, so das es wirkungslos wäre." Es war zwar nicht wissenschaftlich erwiesen, ob so etwas möglich war, aber Rufus würde sicherheitshalber darüber mit Robert Marr sprechen.

"Ich weiss jetzt, das es sinnlos war, aber wenn dadurch unzählige Leben hätten gerettet werden können, wäre es eine Überlegung wert gewesen."

Rufus hatte mit dieser Aussage ein gutes Stück Respekt für den alten Mann verloren, schon alleine, weil er dachte, das Voldemort zu Verhandlungen bereit wäre. Er sah nun zu Harry.

"Harry, wärest du unter diesen Bedingungen die er stellte, einverstanden gewesen?"

"Für 100 Millionen Galleonen vielleicht." Das entsprach knapp 500 Millionen Dollar, und Harry wäre durchaus damit einverstanden gewesen. Er hätte anschliessend alle, die ihm wichtig waren, nach Amerika geholt. Rufus musste nun Kichern.

"Ich bezweifele das Voldemort dir einen Portschlüssel gegeben hätte, um deine Dinge aus Godric's Hollow zu holen, und erst recht nicht das Geld. Ich bin mir sicher, das er das Haus auch haben wollte."

"Dann lautet meine Antwort „Nein"."

"Sehr gut. Remus, was denkst du?" Vor den Schülern wurde sein neuer Titel benutzt, aber dies war eine private Unterhaltung.

Remus war hin und her gerissen. Dumbledore hatte ihm im Laufe der Jahre sehr geholfen, aber er hatte in der selben Zeit auch Snape geschützt und Harry praktisch ignoriert. Das würde er ihm nicht vergessen, denn das war praktisch die einzigste Freundlichkeit die er in den ganzen Jahren erfahren hatte, und die kam nur von Dumbledore. Aber dann war da noch der Minister, der ihm seinen Traumjob ermöglicht hatte, eine Stellung, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und obwohl er wusste, das seine Ernennung nicht ganz einfach war für Rufus, so wusste er auch, das er es nicht grundlos getan hatte, denn es hatte sicher auch andere Kandidaten gegeben, welche die Leute noch mehr geärgert hätten als er. Er reagierte deshalb mit einer Frage.

"Wer wusste etwas davon auf unserer Seite, Albus?"

"Nur Alastor." Moody war der inoffizielle zweite Leiter des Ordens, und er war so geheimniskrämerisch, das er es selbst Dumbledore verbot, seine Position offiziell zu machen, und wissen durfte es erst Recht keiner.

"Das war dein Fehler, indem du jene umgehen wolltest, die dieser Vereinbarung hätten zustimmen müssen. Du wolltest wieder als Held dastehen, als jener, der hier die Befehlsgewalt hatte, so wie die vielen Jahre zuvor auch. Aber das ist jetzt eine andere Welt, Albus, und du wirst dich auch ändern müssen."

Und das fasste es sehr gut zusammen, dachte Remus. Jeder stimmte hier zu, das Dumbledore keine Probleme bekommen hätte, wenn er nicht versucht hätte, seine Aktion zu vertuschen, und selbst der alte Mann musste dem zustimmen. Wenn er später darüber nachdachte würde ihm klar, das der Verlust seiner Stellung als Direktor noch eine sehr milde Strafe war, wenn man bedachte, das der Minister ihn nicht mochte, und dann noch die Dinge, die Harry sicher bei jeder Gelegenheit erzählt hatte. Harry für seinen Teil war der Meinung, das es die perfekte Strafe war, und er freute sich insbesondere für Ginny und Luna, die nun die nächsten zwei Jahre nicht mit einem Direktor verbringen mussten, dem ihre Verbindungen zuwider waren.

"Minister, wie möchten sie das ganze behandeln? Soll ich den Briefverkehr fortführen?"

"Nun Albus, soweit ich sehe, stammt der letzte Brief aus der letzten Woche, so das wir diesen Brief erst einmal abwarten und dann deinen Plan genauer überarbeiten." Rufus fragte sich gerade, ob Marr's spezieller Virus vielleicht irgendwie auf dem Brief platziert werden konnte, etwas, das er später noch mit ihm besprechen würde. Es gab aber noch eine Sache, die er ansprechen wollte, bevor sie alle, ausser Remus, das Schloss verliessen.

"Albus, ich wüsste gerne, wieso du es zugelassen hast, das ein dunkler Slytherin insgesamt 21 Schüler kontrollieren und leiten konnte und das unter deiner Aufsicht."

Dumbledore begann sich nun zu wehren.

"Sie sind hier auch nicht unschuldig, Minister, sie hätten sie direkt nachdem Draco Malfoy mit ihnen zusammen arbeitete, entfernen können, oder zumindest Theodore Nott befragen können."

"Das war deine Schule, Albus, du hättest sie stärker beobachten müssen, und zum Beispiel Abhörzauber platzieren können, wie du es bei Harry getan hast."

"Das habe ich, aber die fanden sie und entfernten sie, oder sie umgingen sie, aber das weiss ich nicht mit Sicherheit. Trotzdem haben sie in der Schule bis zum heutigen Tage keine Verbrechen begangen. Ein dunkler Magier zu sein, ist bis zum heutigen Tage kein Verbrechen in unserer Gemeinschaft. Wie Harry sicher bestätigen kann, kann man auch als dunkler Magier durchaus in einer Demokratie mitwirken."

Harry war nicht gewillt, etwas derartiges zuzugeben, obwohl es durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, zumindest in den USA oder Kanada, wo es seit mehreren Jahrzehnten keine dunklen Magier mehr gegeben hatte, die einen Aufstand geprobt hatten.

"Versuch es garnicht erst mit diesen Entschuldigungen, Albus. 21 Schüler sind eine Menge, um sie unterzubringen, und alleine das rechtfertigt deine Entlassung schon aus meiner Sicht. Du hast vermutlich mehr Zeit damit verbracht, meine Freunde auszuspionieren als damit, es bei deinen Feinden zu tun. Ach ja, deine 20 Minuten am heutigen Tag? Vergiss es."

Der alte Mann hatte dies bereits vermutet, und äusserte sich nicht weiter, während Harry zur Tür ging, um vermutlich abzureisen. Das war mehr oder weniger das Zeichen für alle anderen, wobei der Minister den ehemaligen Direktor aufforderte, sich ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen. Dumbledore sammelte seine Dinge auf und ging als erster hinaus, wobei er kurz zögerte, vermutlich weil er wusste, das er den Ort vermutlich niemals wiedersehen würde…..oder vielleicht, weil er an Harry vorbei musste und er sich Sorgen machte, das dieser ihm einen Repulsar verpassen könnte.

Es gab aber keine Probleme, und Dumbledore wurde kurz darauf ohne Probleme vom Schulgelände geführt. Es war ein durchaus positiver Moment für die Drei, wobei die Zwillinge dafür gesorgt hatten, das Winky mit einer Kamera postiert war und den Moment mit Aufnahmen festhielt. Rufus und Remus bemerkten es allerdings nicht, da sie wieder zum Büro von Remus zurück gingen um sich mit McGonagall zu treffen, und das Treffen würde sicher sehr interessant, aber nicht unbedingt angenehm für Miss Minerva. Dumbledore wurde in einer halben Stunde im Ministerium erwartet, nachdem er seine Dinge im Haus von Moody untergebracht hatte, wo er vorerst unterkommen würde.

Rob Graham begleitete nun die drei von WWW, und so konnte er zusehen, wie Dumbledore die Schule in Schande verliess. Er hatte eigentlich kein Problem mit dem alten Mann, denn seine Zeit in Hogwarts war vor acht Jahren zu Ende gewesen und er hatte durchaus angenehme Erinnerungen daran, aber Rob verstand durchaus, wieso die Gefühle der drei für ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter so negativ waren, und auch wieso sie eine solche Zufriedenheit empfinden mussten.

"Bist du bereit, Harry? Deine Leute in Amerika sind vermutlich ziemlich Aufgeregt."

"Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns. Du weisst aber, das du uns nicht wirklich begleiten musst, oder Rob? Ich werde mit Murray schon klar kommen."

Graham hatte kein Problem damit, das zu glauben, aber Befehl war Befehl.

"Das weiss ich, aber der Minister bekommt was er möchte, und ich denke, das er davon ausgeht, das du deinen unbeteiligten Zeugen brauchen könntest, denn die Dinge scheinen jedesmal zu geschehen, wenn du hier bist."

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Fred, George, wir haben es wieder einmal überlebt, oder?" Die drei sahen sich nun kurz an, bevor die Zwillinge zum Rand der Anti-Portschlüsselzauber gingen. Die Zwillinge sahen allerdings Harry die ganze Zeit an, aber sie mussten hier wegen Rob zumindest vorgeben, das alles normal laufen würde.

"Wir werden nächsten Samstag zum Frühstück in Great Lakes sein, um das Shawnee Massaker, Teil 2, zu sehen."

"Brüllt aber bitte keine Obszönitäten." Da wir gerade von Entscheidungen sprechen:

"Wen wird Warrick's kleiner Cousin wohl anfeuern? Die Familie auf der einen Seite und das Haus auf der anderen?"

Das war eine sehr gute Frage, die Harry bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Arme Keisha.

Aber nachdem die Zwillinge fort waren begannen sich Rob und Harry auf die Abreise vorzubereiten. Harry kam aber noch ein Gedanke:

"Rob, befürchtet ihr einen erneuten Mordversuch auf mich? In den Portschlüssel-Stationen?" Die Antwort war sehr irritierend.

"Es kam mir in den Sinn, ja. Die Stationen sind nicht wirklich gut gesichert, es besteht zum Beispiel keine Visapflicht oder ähnliches, und sie sind auch ein sehr logisches Ziel für dich nach den Treffen." Das dachten sie jedenfalls. Die ICW überwachte und bemannte diese Portschlüsselstationen, die im übrigen durchaus den Raststätten der Muggel auf den Autobahnen durchaus ähnelten…..allerdings waren sie deutlich sauberer.

"Wurde ich, als ich schon einmal dort war, auch beobachtet?" Da ihn die Antwort durchaus interessierte, blieb er bei der Geschichte.

"Nur durch uns, und das auch nur einmal. Wir haben dich aber nicht gesehen, also muss deine Tarnung wirklich gut gewesen sein."

"Ich befand mich die ganze Zeit unter meinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang." Sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht, obwohl er seinen Aurorenfreund nicht gerne anlog. Natürlich umging er gerne die dreistündige Reise per Portschlüssel. Wie Harry so schön zu sich selbst sagte, war das Leben voll mit möglichen Entscheidungen.

Nachdem er verstanden hatte, das Harry einen dieser Umhänge besass, und ihn auch entsprechend einsetzte, lächelte Rob.

"Sehr gut, du bist übrigens nicht wirklich paranoid, wenn sie dich wirklich derart jagen. Na dann komm, gehen wir." Harry nahm nun seinen Schlüssel heraus, und wenige Sekunden später ware sie in Island. Nach einer Stunde ging es für sie weiter nach Grönland, wo Harry sich in der Wartezeit ein wenig ausruhte, bevor sie nach Boston weiter reisten.

Harry und Rob erreichten nun die Portschlüsselstation von Boston ohne Probleme. Von dort reisten sie per Flohnetzwerk in das Büro von Mike Jacobson, wo sie ihn über das Geschehene unterrichteten. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, wieso Rob ihn begleitet hatte, da er hier auch die Regierung vertrat. Jacobson war zwar leicht überrascht über die Geschehnisse im Nachhinein, aber Rob und Harry versicherten ihm beide, das diese Dinge fast schon regelmässig im magischen Grossbritannien geschahen, so das sie diese Dinge schon gewohnt waren. Mike war sich zwar nicht so sicher, ob sie ihm nicht einen Streich spielten, denn beide lächelten, aber dann akzeptierte er es und lies beide weiter reisen.

Sie erreichten nun in einem leichten Durcheinander das Büro von Murray, wobei aber niemanden etwas passiert war. Murray war gerade in ihrem Wohnbereich gewesen, denn Dobby hatte sie nicht vorgewarnt. Sie hörte dort wie sich der Kamin aktivierte und kam gerade herein, als Rob aus dem Kamin kam und Harry sich gerade den Staub abwischte.

"Nun, du lebst auf jeden Fall noch, so das ich manchmal wirklich glaube, das Dobby sich gelegentlich einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt."

"Er hat einen gewissen Sinn für Humor, wenn auch einen sehr trockenen. Professor Murray darf ich ihnen Rob Graham vorstellen, er ist eines der Teammitglieder von Travis und für die Heimreise meine Leibwache." Als wenn ich nicht auf mich aufpassen könnte, hätte Harry nun am liebsten gesagt, aber er wollte Rob's Gefühle damit nicht verletzen.

"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen, Rob." Sie schüttelten die Hände, während nun Neil Murray herein schaute um zu sehen, was los war.

"Geht es dir gut Harry? Dobby sagte etwas von ein paar Schnittwunden?"

"Nichts unbedingt gravierendes, Dr. Murray, sie haben nicht einmal wirklich geblutet." Eine befand sich auf seiner Stirn, fast genau neben seiner Narbe, während die andere auf der rechten Seite des Kinns war, wobei sie nur von den Bruchstücken der Wand stammten, die hinter ihm explodiert war.

"Das ist gut zu hören." Er hob nun wieder seinen Kopf und sah wieder zu dem Baseball-Playoff-Spiel, das er gerade gesehen hatte, wobei der Fernseher der Murray-Familie so ausgerüstet war, das er alle näheren Sender empfangen konnte. Joanne sah ihn sich nun genauer an, und wie er gesagt hatte, gab es keine grösseren Verletzungen.

"Ein Mordversuch also? Hatte unser Freund irgend etwas damit zu tun?" Sie klang nicht unbedingt so als wenn sie es wünschen würde, aber Harry ahnte, was sie gerne hören würde. Harry war im übrigen durchaus froh, das Dumbledore nichts damit zu tun hatte. Es war eine Sache, wenn der alte Mann ihn dafür hasste, das sie keine Freunde waren, aber einen Dumbledore, der „ihn am liebsten Töten" wollte, war etwas, das Harry derzeit nicht in seinem Leben brauchte.

"Es scheint so als wenn er damit nichts zu tun hatte, und das sieht man am besten an seinem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck danach, und ich war überrascht, das niemand Madame Pomfrey gerufen hat. Jemand in seinem Alter braucht sicher nicht derartigen Stress." musste nun Kichern, als er das hörte, und ihm gefiel die Art, wie Harry Leute beleidigen konnte, immer besser.

"Er hat also nicht wirklich irgend etwas getan?"

"Nun er hätte es vielleicht versucht, aber die Todesser haben es verhindert."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das der Minister das sehr genau untersuchen wird. Sollen wir besser in den Konferenzraum unten gehen? Es ist doch schon fast eine Art Ritual, oder?"

"Leider, aber ich stimme zu. Dobby!"

Dieser erschien nun auch sofort.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Bitte hole die anderen und triff uns dann unten, mach ihnen aber bitte deutlich, das es mir gut geht."

"Ja, Harry." Wenn du es sagst, wollte Dobby am liebsten sagen, aber er tat es nicht. Er machte sich Sorgen, welche diese ganzen Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen später für Harry als Folge haben würden. Er entschied sich dazu, seinen Boss noch genauer zu beobachzten, zumindest solange bis alles geklärt war.

Auf dem Rückweg sammelten sie noch die anderen "Üblichen" Lehrer ein, namentlich Lyman, Ziegler, Ripley und Greenleaf, wobei Heyman dieses Wochenende frei hatte, wobei die Lehrer und die Freundesgruppe den Konferenzraum gleichzeitig erreichten. Sophie war nicht gelaufen, aber sie eilte mit grossen Schritten in den Raum. Sie umarmte ihn fest, betrachtete ihn dann, und wollte nun etwas sagen, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor.

"Hey, Dumbledore hat ausnahmsweise keine Schuld daran. Deshalb passen Sätze wie „Ich habe dich ja gewarnt" hier leider nicht, in Ordnung?" Hier hielt sie den Mund und Harry küsste sie nun.

"Es waren also die Todesser?"

"Einige inkompetente, ja. Mir geht es gut und Dumbledore wurde gefeuert."

Das war wieder eine recht typische Antwort von Harry, wobei er so ein gewisses Mass an Humor mit hinein brachte, was nach den Ereignissen des Tages auch nötig war, und er hatte auch Erfolg damit, denn dem Rest des Raumes klappte nun der Unterkiefer herunter. Selbst Ziegler schien erstaunt, und ihn konnte normalerweise nichts so schnell schockieren.

"Sag das bitte noch mal? Ich dachte, das du sicher wärest, das er nichts mit dem Mordanschlag auf dich zu tun hat?"

"Das habe ich auch gesagt, Professor Ziegler, und das hatte er auch nicht. Aber er hat hinter dem Rücken aller „Friedensgespräche" mit Voldemort geführt."

Lyman musste nun Lachen, bis er bemerkte, das Harry und Rob nur lächelten und dies definitiv kein Spass war.

"Er hat also einen Chamberlain mit euch durchgeführt?" Neville Chamberlain war dafür bekannt, das er als britischer Premierminister, und als Vorgänger von Winston Churchill, versucht hatte, Hitler von seinem Kriegskurs abzubringen. Das war auf Kosten von Millionen von Leben fehlschlagen, obwohl seine Hintergedanken durchaus wünschenswert gewesen waren.

"So ungern ich es zugebe, Josh….äh…..Professor Lyman, aber ich denke eher, das er nur sehen wollte, ob es überhaupt eine Einigungsmöglichkeit gäbe. Aber das war für den Minister der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte, und als Folge wurde er seines Amtes enthoben. Gott sei Dank." Harry begann sich nun wieder etwas wohler zu fühlen, denn er war in Sicherheit und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn Sophie ihm das „Fell über die Ohren ziehen" würde. Zum Glück.

"Der Weg in die Hölle ist mit vielen guten Vorsätzen gepflastert oder nicht? Solltest du als Teil der Einigung geopfert werden?"

"Nein, Tom wollte mich auf Lebzeit ins Exil schicken. Ich habe seine Notizen gelesen, so das ihr sie später im Denkarium auch sehen könnt." Er bat Dobby nun, sein Denkarium zu holen. Nun liess er die „Show" ablaufen, angefangen von seiner Rückkehr vom Quidditch-Spiel, das Harry ein paar Minuten lang kommentierte. Selbst Rob hatte nicht alles davon gesehen, zumindest den Teil nicht, der sich beim zweiten Mal im Büro von Dumbledore abspielte. Die Reihenfolge folgte genau der, mit der Harry gerechnet hatte, und die Lehrer waren durchaus erleichtert darüber, während seine Freunde wieder einmal erstaunt darüber waren, wie gefährlich Hogwarts war, aber auch darüber, dass diese Gefahren so herunter gespielt wurden. Was ihnen gefiel war aber, das Rufus so wütend wurde, denn sie hatten ihn so im Juli nie erlebt.

Die Erinnerung dauerte noch eine gewisse Zeit, denn man konnte in einem Denkarium nicht einfach so vorspulen, und obwohl Harry in den letzten Monaten viel Erfahrung damit gesammelt hatte, war sein Umgang damit noch nicht perfekt. Sophie schien sehr erleichtert, als sie sah, das der Todesfluch nie wirklich in die Nähe ihres Freundes gekommen war, und das "Example" das Harry an Theo Nott statuiert hatte, lies fast alle leicht grinsen, darunter auch Claudia, die solche Dinge eigentlich verabscheute. Aber eine Sache musste sie noch ansprechen:

"Es wird nicht einfach, ihn ohne seine Zähne zu befragen, denke ich."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das ihnen das gelingen wird, Claudia, denn sie sind darin sehr erfahren. Und nebenbei hat er noch andere Körperteile, um die er sich Sorgen machen muss. Ich frage mich, ob sie Zaubertränke haben, welche diese Dinge wieder nachwachsen lassen?" Die gab es wirklich, nicht das Nott einen davon bekommen würde. Warrick zuckte nun leicht bei dem Gedanken zusammen.

"Ich finde, der Bastard ist sehr glimpflich davon gekommen, aber sei mir deshalb bitte nie wütend, Harry."

"Versuch mich einfach nicht zu ermorden, Warrick, dann wird es keine Probleme geben."

"Das ist kein Problem. Aber ein Werwolf als Schulleiter? Wieso dreht eure allgemeine Bevölkerung deshalb nicht fast durch?"

Harry konnte es selbst nicht wirklich glauben, denn es gab nur Rufus' Versicherungen, das die Öffentlichkeit Remus als "Ausnahme" akzeptieren würde.

"Ich habe ein Theorie, der vermutlich auch Rob zustimmen wird: Ich gehe davon aus, das die Familien, welche vermutlich ihre Kinder aus der Schule abmelden würden, genau jene sind, deren Kinder gerade als Teil von Theo's kleinem Spionagering verhaftet wurden." Nun sahen alle zu Rob, und der 26jährige Auror ging diese These kurz in Gedanken durch.

"Das ist durchaus denkbar, und ich persönlich denke es entspricht der Realität. Allerdings wird auch viel von den Befragungen an diesem Wochenende abhängen. Wird es noch weitere Verhaftungen geben? Aber in einem Punkt stimme ich dir zu, nämlich das Remus eine gute Arbeit leisten wird, und die Lehrer werden sich auch damit abfinden, insbesondere McGonagall. Als sie hörte, das Dumbledore sich hinter dem Rücken aller mit Voldemort unterhielt, hat sie doch in ihrem ganzen Wesen erschüttert." Und das half den Schülern, denn die meisten hatten durchaus Mitleid mit Remus, selbst wenn die Lehrer noch immer geschockt waren, das ein Werwolf die Leitung einer magischen Schule übernahm, so loyal er auch sein mochte. Sophie sagte nun zum ersten Mal überhaupt etwas.

"Was wird jetzt geschehen, wo Sarah in Hogwarts ist? Wirst du der neue Teamchef?"

"Ich glaube es nicht, denn die inoffizielle Regel besagt, das man mindestens 27 Jahre alt sein muss, um in Frage zu kommen, wobei der Idealfall mindestens 10 Jahre Dienst als Auror sind. Sarah war gerade 30 geworden, als Travis befördert wurde und war damit recht jung. Ich glaube das Travis 26 war, aber es half sicher, das jener Auror, den er setzte, nämlich Rufus, der neue Leiter der Aurorenabteilung wurde. Ich gehe daher eher davon aus, das Edgar und ich weiter als Leibwächter des Ministers dienen werden, oder aber Travis ernennt einen neuen Teamleiter." Es würde sich später herausstellen, das es indirekt die zweite Option war, denn was Rob nicht wusste war, das Travis ihn bei jeder entscheidenden Gelegenheit sehr hoch gelobt hatte, und die Tatsache, das er sich als „Ausbilder" bewährt hatte, half der Sache sicher auch.

Die Gruppe kam nun auf Dumbledore zurück und spekulierte darüber, was er geplant haben könnte. Rob, dem es durchaus gefiel, in dieser Sache einige Erfahrungen zu haben, brachte nun eine Theorie vor.

"Ich glaube, das er sich vorerst ruhig verhalten wird, denn es reicht derzeit eine einige kleine Nachricht von Rufus an McCrae über das Fehlverhalten von Dumbledore und er wäre erledigt."

"Aber geschah das nicht schon vor einigen Jahren bei Fudge?"

Nachdem Rob sein Kichern beruhigt hatte, antwortete er auf Harry's Frage.

"Fudge konnte damals schon nur mit mühe sein Büro finden, und erst recht keine belastenden Dinge über Dumbledore. Und Fudge wollte es vermeiden, das Leute, die deutlich intelligenter waren als er, in seiner Nähe waren, oder wenn es nicht anders ging, so mussten es seine Lakaien sein, also Leute wie Percy, möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen." Das sagte er um Harry's Willen.

"Also besitzt Rufus noch mehr belastendes Material über Dumbledore als er bisher verwendet hat?"

"Er kann ihn binnen 10 Minuten aller seiner Ämter berauben, und das ohne viel Aufwand. Nein Harry, der alte Mann wurde endlich in seine Schranken gewiesen. Er wird es nicht einmal wagen, falsch zu atmen, denn er weiss, wie streng er nun überwacht wird. Wisst ihr, ich weiss das dies viel mit Politik zu tun zu haben scheint, und dem ist wohl auch so, wobei ich mich oft frage, ob Rufus und Bones das House of Commons zu oft besucht haben, aber unsere Gemeinschaft ist leider in viele Fraktionen zersplittert, und obwohl ich selbst nie grosse Probleme mit Dumbledore hatte, so wird doch klar, das vieles an dieser Zersplitterung auf seinen Fehlern beruht. Er hätte vor vielen Jahren schon Minister werden sollen, denn er ist dafür intelligent und mächtig genug, und was wäre dann? Ich frage mich, ob Voldemort überhaupt ein grösseres Problem als ein einfaches Ärgernis geworden wäre, und ich meine auch die Zeit vor dem Mord an Harry's Eltern. Aber statt dessen müssen wir mit Leuten wie McLaws, Bagnold und Fudge leben, und diese haben wirklich viele Probleme ausgelöst. Rufus hat viele Dinge wieder richtig zu stellen, aber das wird ihm gelingen. Wir arbeiten daran." Er versuchte so sicher wie möglich zu klingen, und das gelang ihm auch in weiten Teilen.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang, bevor Rob sich auf den Rückweg machte. Er schien auch anzudeuten, das er Harry künftig jeden Monat auf der Portschlüsselstrecke abholen würde, etwas, das Harry sehr ruhig aufnehm, zumindest solange Rob dort war, aber später begann er doch über den Schlafverlust zu fluchen. Sophie und er gingen nun in den Koffer zurück, wo er sich für das Quidditch-Training umziehen wollte. Als sie dort eintrafen sagte er:

"Sophie, würdest du bitte zur Sache kommen, denn das Warten greift meine Nerven an." Als er das sagte, lächelte er leicht, aber sie nahm seine Worte sehr ernst.

"Ich werde dich nicht verfluchen."

"Wieso nicht! Ich bin fast ermordet worden!" Als er das sagte, musste er aber nun lachen.

"Das ist wohl wahr, Harry, aber trotzdem ging der Zauber um mindestens einen Fuss an dir vorbei. Einige der Zauber waren sogar näher an Travis dran als an dir." Das war so korrekt und sie musste nun Lächeln.

"Ja, das ist möglich." Er schien noch immer etwas nachdenklich zu sein und Sophie ergriff nun seine Hände.

"Weisst du, Harry, du hast alles getan um die Gefahr zu minimieren, und selbst Dobby und Winky sind auf Grund deiner Idee Patroullie gegangen, und genau das machte den Unterschied aus. Du hast genauso richtig reagiert, wie du es eigentlich immer in solchen Situationen tust. Der einzigste Einwwand von mir ist: Was hat sich Ron wohl bei dem Spiel gedacht? Mit seinem Schreien hat er doch nur Malfoy überhaupt auf das Geschehen aufmerksam gemacht."

Harry hatte dies in Hogwarts zwar nicht erwähnt, denn Ron ärgerte sich noch immer über die Niederlage. Er wusste, das Ron, egal wie gut sie derzeit mit einander klar kamen, derzeit keine Kommentare seiner seits zu Quidditch wünschte. Vielleicht konnte er aber etwas über Ginny dazu beitragen, der es recht egal war, was Ron von ihrer Meinung hielt.

"Ich hoffe das er weiss, das er es besser nicht gegen Hufflepuff macht. Es war schon ungewohnt, sie so spielen zu sehen, ohne selbst dabei zu sein."

"Hast du denn nicht während deiner Sperre zugesehen?"

"Das tat ich beim ersten Spiel, aber anschliessend habe ich Umbridge zu sehr beobachtet als das ich das Spiel wirklich hätte geniessen können. Während des zweiten Spiels habe ich leider Grawp jagen müssen." Er fragte sich oft, wie Ron es je Hermine verziehen haben könnte, das er das Spiel verpasste, wobei es gelegentliche Kommentare gegeben hatte. Als Ron während des Sommers überraschenderweise sich nicht weiter darüber beschwerte, kam Hermine zu der Einsicht, das Ron reif für eine Beziehung wäre. Dies war zwar nur eine Theorie, aber eine, die Harry für durchaus wahrscheinlich hielt.

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" Sie bezog sich hier auf Grawp.

"Er ist irgendwo in den Highlands, soweit ich von Arthur erfahren habe. Ich denke das die Zentauren von Dumbledore derart verärgert wurden, das er Grawp wegbringen liess." Dies war im letzten November geschehen, nachdem Bane mit anderen zusammen zum dritten Mal den Riesen angegriffen hatten.

Sie wandte die Diskussion nun wieder dem ursprünglichen Thema zu.

"Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

"Mir geht es wirklich gut, Sophie, ich habe mir mehr Sorgen um deine Reaktion gemacht, als um irgend etwas anderes."

"Du hast wirklich gedacht, das ich sagen würde „Ich habe es dir ja vorher gesagt.", oder?" Sie schien hier etwas verletzt.

"Ich hätte dir keine Vorwürfe gemacht." Dies überraschte sie nun, denn die Rollen waren auf einmal vertauscht.

"Wieso nicht?"

"Es zeigt mir, das du dich um mich kümmerst und besorgt bist."

"Das ist eine sehr eng gesteckte Linie oder? Zwischen einer besorgten Freundin und einer paranoiden Harpie."

"Sophie, eines der wichtigsten Dinge die ich im Leben brauche ist jemand, der mir meine Fehler aufzeigt und sicherstellt, das ich nicht zu unvorsichtig mit meinem Leben und dem der anderen umgehe. Die Zwillinge sind dafür nur bedingt geeignet und deshalb kommt die Aufgabe dir zu."

"Ich dachte, das hätte Arthur übernommen?" Sie kicherte nun, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, als sie das sagte.

"Ich denke, das Arthur etwas besser auf Percy hätte achten müssen, ebenso auf die Zwillinge, aber insbesondere auf Percy. Vielleicht wäre es dann nicht soweit gekommen….und ja, es ist ungewöhnlich, das ich das sage, aber er zu jemanden geworden, dessen Verhalten einfach beim besten Willen nicht zu der Familie passt. Ich mag ihn durchaus, so ist es nicht, aber für mich ist er nie eine Vaterfigur oder so, insbesondere nachdem er erst seit kurzem diese Aufgabe übernommen hat." Nun ja, der eigentliche Vorwurf im Bezug auf Percy sollte wohl am Besten gen Molly gehen, da sie ihn nie zu Recht gewiesen hat, egal wie unverschämt und unmöglich er sich benommen hat, sondern sie hat ihn gewähren lassen, da er ja das ideale Gegenstück zu Charlie und den Zwillingen wäre.

Das war etwas, das Sophie interessierte und sie hätte gerne mehr erfahren, aber ihr Mann musste nun zum Training. Es war das vorletzte Training vor dem Spiel gegen Shawnee.

Man beachte bei dem Spiel gegen Shawnee, dass diese Mannschaft im übrigen ihre besten und erfahrendsten Spieler ausser ihrem Hüter verloren hatte. Kurz darauf kam Warrick zu ihm und beide verschwanden.

Während dessen, im Ministerium.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr trafen sich Rufus und Travis nun mit Bones. Sie hatte die Verhöre überwacht, wobei jeweils drei Schüler zur selben Zeit befragt wurden, und bisher hatte es kein weiteres "Unkraut" im im "Garten Hogwarts" gegeben.

"Ist Dumbledore schon eingetroffen, Amelia?"

"Ja das ist er, er wartet in meinem Büro. Wird er wirklich so bedingungslos mit uns zusammen arbeiten?" Ihr fiel es noch immer schwer es zu glauben, selbst nachdem Rufus, McCrae und Harry ihn in den letzten Jahren derart zurecht gestutzt, das Dumbledore einfach so aufgeben würde.

"Es scheint so. er wäre niemals hier her gekommen, wenn er die Befragung mit Veritaserum nicht bestehen würde. Aber vorher habe ich noch eine andere Idee. Hast du den weiblichen Attentäter vom Rest getrennt, wie ich gebeten hatte?" Nun ja, eigentlich befohlen.

"Das habe ich, und Marr hat den Tracker vor 15 Minuten in ihr platziert."

"Sehr gut, hol sie bitte und bring sie in mein Büro, ich habe noch einige Anweisungen für sie. Travis, hol bitte Redgrave und bring ihn auch in mein Büro." Steven Redgrave war der Chef der Oblivatoren.

"Geht klar." Beide gingen nun hinaus und Rufus setzte sich leicht erschöpft in seinen Stuhl. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihm zu Schaffen gemacht, selbst wenn das Ergebnis ein Erfolg war. Rufus war erst Mitte 50, aber er hatte bisher ein sehr ereignisreiches Leben geführt…nun, weitere Überlegungen wurden von Travis und Redgrave unterbrochen, die eintrafen, gefolgt von Bones und der Gefangenen, deren Name Karla Fricke lautete, und die 26 Jahre alt war und eine Todesserin mit geringen magischen Fähigkeiten war, die aber dafür ihre Befehle sehr genau befolgte, und eine absolute Anhängerin der Agenda der Todesser war. Sie war sehr genau gefesselt worden und wirkte sehr nervös, insbeondere, nachdem sie Rufus und Travis erblickte.

Rufus sah nun zu Redgrave:

"Steven, ich werde nun einen Imperius auf die Frau legen, und danach wirst du bitte alle Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse nach ihrer ursprünglichen Verhaftung entfernen."

"In Ordnung, Minister." Redgrave und Rufus waren alte Freunde, wobei beide gemeinsam ihre Schulausbildung in Hogwarts beendet hatten, so das er für den Minister fast alles tun würde.

Rufus wandte sich nun, mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu Fricke um.

"Imperious!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde kurz darauf neutral, ähnlich dem eines Menschen, der unter Veritaserum stand, was bei ihr aber nicht der Fall war, denn sie wurde als einzigste Attentäterin nicht wirklich befragt. Und hier kam auch der Grund dafür:.

"Sie werden in wenigen Minuten in der Nockturnengasse freigelassen, wo sie ihre Todesserkameraden abholen waren. Wenn sie wieder im ihrem Hauptquartier sindwerden sie Bellatrix Black ermorden und zwar mit allen Mitteln, und zwar auch, wenn es ihr Leben kosten sollte." Er nahm nun den Zauberstab herunter und befahl Redgrave, zu beginnen, während er zu der geschockten Bones und dem sehr ernst drein schauenden Travis sah.

"Ich möchte dazu nichts hören, Amelia. Der Mann schleuste sechs Attentäter in eine Schule ein um einen 17jährigen Jungen zu ermorden. Ich denke das er seine eigene Medizin spüren muss. Wir haben alle die Gerüchte über Voldemort und die ehemalige Mrs. Lestrange gehört, und ich glaube diese Gerüchte. Treffen wir ihn dort, wo es ihm weh tut, und zeigen wir ihm so, das wir sein Spiel ebenfalls spielen können." Nun ja, diese Taktik kam bei der Cheffin des DMLE nicht unbedingt gut an.

"Wir begeben uns damit auf ihr Level. Lass den Tracker seinen Dienst tun, und bereite einen Überfall auf Parrish's Komplex in Bodö vor. Das wird ihm weit mehr weh tun, neben dem Schaden den wir ihm bereits im letzten Jahr angetan haben." Bones war bei Leibe keine „Friedensaktivistin", aber sie konnte man durchaus als so etwas wie das „Gewissen" der Regierung bezeichnen. Rufus respektierte das sehr, und das war auch der Grund, wieso er es überhaupt diskutierte.

"Das werden wir auch machen, und ich gehe auch davon aus, das sie mit Sicherheit auf Aufspürzauber und ähnliches getestet wird. So bekommen wir auch einen guten Test für Marr's Virus." Dumbledore war ihr unfreiwilliger Betatester, aber Voldemort war mit Sicherheit gründlicher.

"Mir gefällt das nicht, Minister, das ist etwas….es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an."

Überraschenderweise war es Travis, der reagierte.

"Amelia, Voldemort wird sich unweigerlich mit Harry befassen. Niemand hat so viel Glück oder ist gut genug um dem Tod so zu entkommen wie es Harry in den letzten sechs Jahren gelang. Wir müssen Voldemort daran erinnern, das Terrorismus seinen Preis hat, und das auch er es nicht ungestraft tun kann. Und noch wichtiger ist, das Hogwarts verbotenes Territorium ist." Nicht mehr, denn praktisch alle seine Sympathisanten in der Schule waren von dort entfernt worden, aber darüber würden sie später nachdenken.

"Und wenn er gegen Harry in Great Lakes vorgeht?"

"Ich habe die Schutzzauber dort gesehen, Amelia, und wenn zwei Dutzend Werwölfe mit Raketen kaum etwas anrichten konnten, denke ich nicht, das es Voldemort gelänge, und die Werwölfe hatten den Vorteil, zwei von ihnen dort zur Schule gingen. Und ich möchte nicht der Todesser sein, den Harry gegebenenfalls fängt. Früher oder später wird es aber unausweichlich zur Konfrontation kommen und das wird ein interessanter Kampf." Er lächelte als er dies sagte, und das bereitete Bones noch erheblich mehr Sorgen.

"Und was ist gut daran? Das spielt dort nur den halbgaren Theorien von Dumbledore in die Hände. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, das Potter noch aggressiver wird als jetzt schon. Es ist eine Sache, das du so mit einem Todesser umgehst, Travis, du bist immerhin 35 Jahre alt und hast Erfahrung. Harry aber ist erst 17 Jahre alt, wie du schon gesagt hast, und irgendwann werden die psychologischen Probleme bei ihm irreversibel." Und sie wusste durchaus, das Rufus und Biller Harry weiter fördern würden, und ihm wo immer möglich helfen würden…sie hatten ein ähnlich geartetes Wesen sehr schnell erkannt.

"Amelia, glaub bitte nicht, das dies dem Minister und mir nicht bereits in den Sinn kam." Sagte Biller nun und erklärte ihr nun die Theorie von Harry, das Voldemort bis zu seinem Schulabschluss warten würde.

"Der finale Kampf wird im Juni nächsten Jahres beginnen, Amelia, bis dahin müssen wir warten."

"Und worum ging es dann heute?"

"Wer kann das schon vorher sagen, aber dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, das kein hochrangiger Todesser heute im Schloss war, und selbst Gibbon befand sich über einen Kilometer entfernt und sollte eigentlich unentdeckt bleiben. Voldemort wollte mit der Aktion lediglich erreichen, das Harry wütend wird und hoffentlich Dumbledore für ihn tötet, etwas das mit Sicherheit einen Bürgerkrieg auf unserer Seite ausgelöst hatte und sicher zur Verhaftung von Harry geführt hätte. Aber Harry verhaftet und in Azkaban? Das hätte garantiert zu einem Ausbruchsversuch geführt und Harry vermutlich auf die Seite von Voldemort gebracht, schon alleine aus Dankbarkeit. Dann hätten sich Harry und Voldemort uns zugewandt, und wir wären wohl binnen einer Woche tod gewesen. Harry's strategische Fähigkeiten sind alles, was Voldemort für einen Sieg benötigen würde. Harry ist nicht sonderlich machthungrig, so das Voldemort wüsste, das sein Platz sicher wäre."

Rufus und Bones starrten Travis nun mit offenem Mund und grossen Augen an. Travis war sicher kein Idiot, er hatte Hogwarts immerhin als Klassenbester abgeschlossen, aber dies war eine politische Weitsicht, die keiner von ihm erwartet hätte. Rufus musst geistig kichernd erkennen, das Amos Diggory sicher nicht diese Gedankengänge hatte, sehr im Gegensatz zu dem Chef der Auroren und damit Rufus' bestem Freund.

"Du hast dir das wirklich gut durchdacht, oder Travis?"

"Ich habe seit unserer Einigung über unser Training mit Harry darüber nachgedacht, als du eine Allianz mit ihm gebildet hast, Rufus. Diese Allianz führt dazu, das wir uns mehr mit den Problemen von Harry und Dumbledore befassen müssen, als es sonst nötig wäre, und das weisst du auch."

"Ja und damit haben wir heute ein anderes Problem gelöst. Ich denke nicht, das wir in der Richtung etwas zu befürchten haben, denn Dumbledore ist jetzt nicht mehr in der Nähe von Harry's Freunden. Das hat den Vorteil, das sie bis zum Endkampf nicht mehr zwangsläufig Kontakt haben werden, von den Ligatreffen einmal abgesehen."

"War das einer der Gründe, wieso du ihn abgesetzt hast?"

"Ja in der Tat, Amelia, allerdings brauchte ich auch einen triftigen Grund für das Vorgehen. Nun ja, ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt um die Befragung von Dumbledore kümmern, ich möchte dort alle Dinge ausgeräumt haben. Danach werden wir uns mit Flint's Hilfe mit Gibbon befassen, denn er muss sich seine Freiheit schon verdienen, bevor er sie erhält." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, betrat Redgrave das Büro von Rufu.

"Es ist erledigt, Sir, ich habe die Erinnerung von der Verhaftung zwar in ihrem Gedächtnis belassen, aber jetzt glaubt sie, während des Transports geflohen zu sein. Es ist zwar nicht klar zu erkennen, aber sie glaubt es. Sie kann also platziert werden." Niemand konte diese Dinge besser erledigen als Redgrave, der zu den wenigen Leuten im Ministerium gehörte, die sich ihren Rang einzig und allein durch ihre Leistungen erarbeitet hatten. Redgrave erledigte seine Aufgabe jetzt seit über 20 Jahren, wobei Rufus der fünfte Minister war unter dem er arbeitete. Nur Patrick Cleburne war dienstälter als er.

"Sehr gut Steven, sehr gute Arbeit. Travis, sorg bitte dafür, das Kingsley und sein Team sie platzieren, so kann er etwas von der Schuld abarbeiten, die er an dem Eindringen von Bane und seiner Gruppe verursacht hat. Sag ihm aber bitte nichts weiter als das sie in der Nockturnengasse platziert werden soll und das an recht eindeutiger Stelle." Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten war, das Dumbledore davon Wind bekam und es zu seinen Gunsten auszunutzen versuchte.

"Geht klar." Travis ging nun in das Büro und benutzte einen Mobilicorpus-Zauber dazu um Fricke in den Bereitschaftsraum zu transportieren, wo sich Kingsley und sein Team befanden und wo er ihnen die Aufgabe erklärte. Aber bevor sie losgingen, hatte Travis noch ein letztes Wort an Kingsley zu richten.

"Mach keinen Fehler, Kingsley." Nicht das hier wirklich viel schief gehen konnte.

"Das werde ich nicht, Travis. Ich habe aber eine Frage: was hat Dumbledore genau getan, das er jetzt seines Amtes enthoben wurde?" Wie fast alle älteren Schüler und die meisten Erwachsenen, die bei der Ankündigung anwesend waren, hatte er dieser keinen wirklichen Glauben geschenkt.

Biller sah hier einen möglichen Ansatzpunkt und ergriff ihn nun.

"Frag ihn, stell sicher, das er dir eine direkte Antwort gibt, denn du gehörst doch zu seinem Orden. Komm danach wieder und sag mir den Grund dafür, und dann können wir die Ergebnisse vergleichen. Noch ist die Tür für dich nicht geschlossen, Kingsley, noch kannst du uns zeigen, wo deine Loyalität wirklich liegt. Frag ihn einfach." Mit diesen Worten schickte Travis die drei Auroren und ihren Gefangenen auf ihren Weg, während er selbst zur Befragung von Dumbledore ging..

Dumbledore hatte seinen Test unter Veritaserum problemlos bestanden. Es stellte sich heraus, das er keinerlei Pläne für Harry für die Zeit in Hogwarts hatte, denn er wollte einfach nur sicherstellen, das Harry sein altes "zu Hause" besuchte und seine Freunde bei ihrem Quidditch-Spiel beobachten konnte. Das war allerdings auch Teil von Dumbledore's Gesamtstrategie, und ein leicht genervter Travis fragte ihn am Ende, wieso zur Hölle er es nicht einfach erklärt hatte, anstatt das ganze Chaos auszulösen.

"Hättet ihr mir geglaubt? Hätte mir Harry auch nur ansatzweise geglaubt? Ich denke nicht, Travis." Und hier mussten die drei, die ihn befragten, leider zustimmen.

Die Befragung dauerte knapp 20 Minuten, und fand komplett unter Veritaserum statt, gefolgt von einer achtstündigen Ruhepause zwischen den Sitzungen. Rufus hatte bereits einige Fragen vorbereitet, da er genau auf so etwas gehofft hatte. Zu den Fragen gehörten solche wie nach der Mitgliederzahl des Ordens:

Der Orden des Phönix hatte derzeit 53 Mitglieder, darunter die derzeit sehr angespannte Mitgliedersituation von Arthur, Molly, Bill und den Zwillingen, wobei letztere keinerlei Treffen mehr besuchten, aber im Notfall zur Verfügung standen. Dumbledore sagte auch, das er auf neue Mitglieder verzichtet hätte, da er Sicherheitsbedenken gehabt hätte.

Es gab sieben Mitglieder, die zu den Auroren gehören, etwas, das zwar nicht gerne gesehen wurde, das aber nicht gegen das Gesetz verstiess. Derzeit jedenfalls. Nicht das einer von ihnen das dem alten Mann gegenüber erwähnen würde. Abgesehen von Kingsley hatte keiner der anderen Auroren einen hohen Rang inne und ausser Arthur gehörte kein anderer Abteilungsleiter dem Orden an.

Harry war im Übrigen in der Tat der wichtigste Erbe von Dumbledore, und ein entsprechendes Verlies mit gut 10 Millionen Galleonen war schon vor vielen Jahren in Harry's Namen eingerichtet worden, und er würde im Alter von 25 Jahren Zugriff erhalten, oder aber sobald er ein eheliches Kind zeugte. Der Rest der Besitztümer würde nach dem Tode von Dumbledore auf ihn übergehen. Harry würde nach seinem Schulabschluss davon erfahren, wobei sein Wechsel nach Great Lakes daran nichts geändert hatte.

Moody wusste fast alles, was Dumbledore über den Orden wusste, und war als Nachfolger vorgesehen, sollte Dumbledore irgend etwas passieren.

Dumbledore hätte im Übrigen Flitwick als seinen Nachfolger vorgezogen, und hätte damit McGonagall übergangen. Remus war sicher nicht sein Favorit gewesen. Er erklärte ihnen, das McGonagall schlicht zu unnachgiebig und Hart mit den Schülern umging, während Flitwick zu den beliebtesten Lehrern überhaupt in Hogwarts gehörte.

Der alte Mann lies Harry derzeit im Übrigen weder in Great Lakes von in der Flackter Alley überwachen, obwohl er versucht hatte, Tonks dort zu platzieren, aber damals wusste er noch nichts von ihrem magischen Eid, Harry genau gegen solche Dinge zu beschützen. Er hatte ihnen auch erklärt, das Tonks in keinster Weise gewillt gewesen war, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen, aber er hatte erst davon abgelassen, als sie den Eid erwähnte.

Es gab zwar noch andere Dinge, die für die befragenden Beamten interessant waren, , aber keiner davon war überaus wichtig. Rufus brachte Dumbledore nun hinaus, hatte aber noch etwas zu sagen.

"Albus, sei bitte am Montag zu deiner nächsten und hoffentlich letzten Befragung unter Veritaserum hier. Es wird primär um das Sammeln weiterer Informationen gehen, wobei wir die Fragen heute und Morgen vorbereiten werden."

"Ich werde hier sein, Minister, wobei ich hier gerne ein Büro einrichten würde, um meine Aufgaben im Zauberergamot besser koordinieren zu können."

Rufus gefiel diese Idee durchaus, denn es gab mehrere experimentelle Abhörzauber, die eines Tests bedurften, und das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit dazu. Ironischerweise wollte Dumbledore genau deshalb den Grimauld Platz nicht dafür verwenden, da er davon ausging, das Harry entweder entsprechende Zauber platziert hätte oder andere Dinge vorbereitet hatte, aber auch die Möglichkeit, das er Remus darum gebeten haben könnte, bestand. Er dachte aber keineswegs jemals an die Möglichkeit, das die Unsäglichen etwas derartiges tun könnten.

"Das ist gut zu hören, ich werde dich informieren, wenn wir etwas wichtiges bei den Befragungen erfahren."

"Danke sehr, Minister. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag." Er verliess das Gebäude nun so schnell wie es ihm normalen Tempos möglich war. Bones folgte ihm, da sie noch etwas im Bezug auf den Zauberergamot fragen musste. Travis und Rufus, die beide nach den heutigen Ereignissen erschöpft waren, wandten sich nun den Befragungen der Schüler aus Hogwarts zu….nun ja, bald würde es wohl ehemalige Schüler heissen, da es zwar noch einiger Unterschriften von Seiten Remus' bedurfte, aber das war nur eine Formalität. Sie schickten Harry über den Laden eine kurze Notiz über die Resultate der Befragung von Dumbledore, und Harry war sehr zufrieden mit ihnen, obwohl es ihn doch etwas irritierte, das er noch mehr Geld bekommen würde und das von einem Mann, der ihm seine Kindheit genommen hatte.

Ihm gelang es auch, Sophie nicht praktisch sofort zu bitten, ihn zu heiraten und mit ihm ein Kind zu zeugen, denn Harry war ein Gentleman. Und nebenbei war er schon sehr reich, so das er auch problemlos bis zu 8 Jahre warten würde. Warrick hingegen sah es, wie wohl auch Jonas da etwas anders.

Zwischenzeitlich in der Nockturnengasse:

Karla Fricke war, ohne Fesseln, direkt vor dem Laden Borgin und Burkes abgelegt worden. Kingsley und sein Team trugen sehr einfache Kleidung und waren bereits wieder fort, bevor irgend jemand sie bemerkt hatte. Fricke hatte einen zeitlich genau abgestimmten Tarnzauber auf sich, der fünf Minuten nach dem Verschwinden der Auroren verschwand, so das bald darauf ihr Stöhnen die Aufmerksamkeit von jemanden im Laden erregte. Borgin selbst erschien nun in der Tür, und obwohl er selbst die niedrigrangige Todesserin nicht erkannte, die vor seinem Laden lag, so zeigte ein entsprechender Zauber ihm doch an Hand des Tattoo, das sie eine Gleichgesinnte war.

Borgin war für Voldemort der Ansprechpartner in der Nockturnengasse, gehörte aber nicht zu Lucius Malfoy's ehemaligen Spionagenetzwerk, das im letzten Jahr aufgeflogen war. Dies mochte der Grund dafür sein, das Borgin heute im Laden war, anstatt in Azkaban zu sitzen, das im übrigen bald seine maximale Belegungszahl erreicht haben würde. Borgin besass aber eine Verbindung über einen Spiegel mit Pettigrew, und die Ratte erschien kurz darauf gemeinsam mit Nott im Laden, wo sie Fricke untersuchten, die dank einem Pepper-Up-Trankes wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen war, obwohl siue noch immer über massive Kopfschmerzen klagte….später stellte sich heraus, das sie sehr hart mit dem Kopf in der Grossen Halle auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und sich dabei einen leichten Schädelbruch zugezogen hatte. Dies interessierte zwar niemanden derzeit wirklich, so wie schon Rufus und Travis nicht, aber letztere hatten auch keine genauere medizinische Untersuchung durchgeführt, als sie in Haft war.

"Karla, was ist geschehen? Wo sind die anderen?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, ich weiss nur, das wir Potter nicht erwischten, soweit ich mich jedenfalls erinnern kann."

"Ist noch jemand entkommen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, mir gelang es nur durch Glück, eine Lücke in den Anti-Apparierzaubern zu finden die ich nutzen konnte. Ich weiss aber nicht, was mit dem Rest geschah." Nun, so war es zwar nicht wirklich geschehen, aber das war die Geschichte, die Redgrave ihr eingepflanzt hatte, und sie schien auch so zu funktionieren.

"Aber Potter hat überlebt?"

"Er schien irgendwie vorgewarnt, so das der Todesfluch nie in seine Nähe kam."

Pettigrew war nun einen Moment lang still, unter anderem wütend darüber, das sein Plan fehlgeschlagen war. Wurmschwanz ging, wie die meisten anderen Todesser nicht davon aus, das Potter durch den Todesfluch getötet werden konnte, aber er wollte diese Theorie zumindest bestätigt sehen. Jetzt musste er einen anderen Weg finden, vorausgesetzt, Voldemort liess ihn nach dem Fiasco am Leben. Während er darüber noch nachdachte, übernahm Nott die weitere Befragung der immer mehr geistig verwirrten Fricke.

"Gab es weitere Kämpfe abgesehen von deinem Todesfluch?"

"Nein, ausser von den Betäubungsflüchen abgesehen." Sie brach nun zusammen und Nott untersuchte sie nun doch genauer durch einen medizinischen Zauber.

"Sie hat sich den Schädel gebrochen, und wenn wir sie nicht möglichst schnell mit einem Trank versorgen, wird sie sterben." Und wieder sollte angemerkt werden, das sie sich einzig deshalb um Fricke's Gesundheit sorgten, weil sie für weitere Fragen benötigt wurde. Borgin hatte zum Glück solche Tränke vorrätig, und Fricke konnte dazu gebracht werden, sie zu schlucken. Dies verhinderte ein weiteres Anschwellen ihres Gehirns und liess einen sicheren Transport auf die Insel Nummer 12 auf den Orkneys zu.

Wenn ein Muggel den Namen hören oder Lesen sollte so wüsste er nicht, was gemeint war, denn das war nur logisch, da sich die Insel Nummer 12 sowohl unter dem Fidelius-Zauber als auch einem Tarnzauber befand und das seit über 400 Jahren, wobei sie Eigentum der Familie Nott war, wobei es möglich war, das sie noch auf sehr alten Karten verzeichnet war, aber sie konnte von niemanden betreten werden.

Sie wurde nun wieder geweckt und zu Voldemort gebracht, der Parrish befahl, alle nur nötigen Zaubertränke zu nutzen um sie wieder herzustellen. Voldemort nutzte die Gelegenheit, kurz in ihre Gedanken zu schauen, aber er sah direkt, das ihr Gehirn noch zu instabil war, um erfolgreich zu sein. Den Todessern war es endlich gelungen, auch einen Arzt in ihre Reihen zu locken, namentlich Phineas Nixon, aber der war derzeit im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords unterwegs, da niemand davon ausgegangen war, das einer der Angreifer zurückkehren würde, von Gibbon einmal abgesehen, so das niemand mit Verletzten gerechnet hatte. Nixon kehrte später am Abend zurück und versetzte Fricke umgehend in ein Koma, da ihre Verletzungen denen von Lucius Malfoy ähnelten. Lucius' Verletzungen brauchten über einen Monat um zu heilen, wobei seine gravierend schwerer waren und er in keiner guten körperlichen Verfassung war, im Gegensatz zu Fricke. Sie würde in spätestens 2 Wochen wieder erwachen, und würde später zur Sicherheit in das Versteck von Parrish in Norwegen gebracht werden.

Als keine weiteren Todesser mehr erschienen war davon auszugehen, das sie sich in den Händen des Ministeriums befanden und derzeit ein Geständnis ablegen würden. Das Problem war aber Gibbon, da er weit mehr Erfahrungen und Informationen über die internen Abläufe der Todesser besass als die einfachen Todesser, und er hätte eigentlich garnicht in der Nähe des Schlosses sein dürfen. Als er am nächsten Tag nicht erschien, wurde Wurmschwanz ausgeschickt um nachzusehen, da seine Rattenform es ihm erlaubte ungesehen zu bleiben. Sein Bericht war kurz und bündig:

"Meister, ich habe den Teil des Waldes untersucht, wo sich unsere Leute versammelten. Dort befanden sich grosse Mengen getrockneten Blutes am Boden. Ich habe einige Proben zu Parrish gebracht und er bestätigte, das sie von Gibbon stammen, wobei wir von jedem unserer Leute eine Probe haben, und zwar genau für so einen Fall. Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, das er getötet wurde, und es befanden sich keine Körperteile oder so am Boden. Es war auch kein Körper zu finden, und ich konnte nicht feststellen, wer ihn dort vielleicht entfernt hätte."

"Könnten es die Zentauren gewesen sein?" Voldemort ging nicht davon aus, das die Auroren oder die Ligamitglieder ihre Patroullien während des Spiels soweit in den Wald ausgeweitet hätten, aber es war denkbar.

"Davon gehe ich aus, Meister. Ich denke, das sie ihn im Wald überraschten und angriffen. Ob sie ihn noch in Gewahrsam haben oder nicht ist mir nicht bekannt, aber ich denke nicht, das sie ihn dem Ministerium übergeben haben." Es war zwar noch unklar, aber genau hier irrte er sich.

"Bella, bereite eine Gruppe vor um Gibbon dort zu befreien. Wartet aber auf mein Signal, denn ich möchte abwarten und sehen, ob unsere Aurorenfreunde ihn gefangen haben.

"Ja Meister. Was ist mit den anderen? Befreien wir sie auch?"

"Warten wir ab, wieviel es sind. Wenn sie Gibbon haben, dann haben sie sicher auch Frederick's Sohn in Gewahrsam, gemeinsam mit den Schülern aus Theodore's Gruppe."

Hier begann die drastische Reinigung von Rufus im Ministerium nun Voldemort wirklich Probleme zu bereiten, da sie dadurch keine Spione mehr in der Regierung hatten. Sie hatten allerdings noch eine recht hochrangige Kontaktperson in Gringott's, und so wurde Nott zur Bank geschickt um zu sehen, was er erfahren konnte, denn die Goblins von Gringotts schienen immer sehr viel mehr zu wissen als alle anderen.

Sie würden aber nicht lange auf eine offizielle Verlautbarung warten müssen, da der Tagesprophet des nächsten Tages sich fast nur auf Quidditch bezog, gefolgt von den anderen 21 "Attentätern" von Hogwarts.

Sonntag, 05. Oktober 1997

Magisches Grossbritannien

Mittags

Die Reaktion auf den Rücktritt / die Entlassung von Dumbledore war massiv zu nennen, und die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten lauteten auch dementsprechend: obwohl sie sehr fair waren, so bestand die erste Seite nur aus drei Schlagzeilen. Die erste lautete:

Dumbledore Tritt zurück! Erzwungener Massen?

Diese Artikel befassten sich streng genommen ein Rückblick auf Dumbledore, verfasst von fünf verschiedenen Authoren. Sie spekulierten alle darüber, was der wahre Grund frü den Rücktritt des alten Mannes war, und….nun, sagen wir einfach das es viele Spekulationen gab. Dumbledore selbst wurde sehr zurückhaltend in den Artikeln zitiert, und dadurch hatte Rufus keinen Grund, ihn erneut angehen zu müssen. Keiner der Artikel besagte, das Dumbledore gefeuert worden war, aber alle deuteten an, das Rufus mehr als nur ein wenig nachgeholfen haben könnte.

Harry stand leider, wie so oft, nicht für einen Kommentar "zur Verfügung", aber der Mordversuch folgte als zweite Schlagzeile:

Der Junge-der-Lebt entkommt erneut dem Tod!

McCrae hatte einen der Artikel verfasst, und war dabei deutlich freundlicher mit Harry umgegangen als lange Zeit zuvor. Das versprochene Interview / Diner am Boxing Day würde deshalb sicher nicht gestrichen. Der Hauptartikel machte noch einmal deutlich, das Harry nicht gefährdet war, und das alle betroffenen Personen festgenommen wurden. Und mit allen waren auch die Todesser gemeint, obwohl hier keine Namen fielen, gefolgt von den Schülern, deren Namen allerdings veröffentlicht wurden. Es war eine erstaunliche Liste und die Familien die nicht aus Slytherin stammten und Kinder in Hogwarts hatten, waren sehr davon überrascht, das ihre Kinder in so grosser Gefahr geschwebt hatten.

Die dritte Schlagzeile, am unteren Ende der Seite, war die, mit der alle rechneten:

Remus Lupin Übernimmt die Aufgaben des Direktors in Hogwarts!

Der eigentliche Text befasste enthielt eine Kopie des 15minütigen Interviews von McCrae mit Remus, und zwar ohne Anpassungen, gefolgt von einer Analyse am Ende. Remus wirkte darin zwar überrascht, aber er schien auch voller Ideen und viel Enthusiasmus für die Aufgabe zu sein. In einem weiteren Artikel wurde das Potential untersucht, wenn ein Werwolf eine Schule leitete, aber der Schreiber, die uns schon bekannte Alicia Spinnet, kam zu dem Schluss, das es vermutlich keinen wirklichen Unterschied machte, ob Remus nun Lehrer für Verteidigung war oder Schulleiter…und erst Recht, weil er keinen permanenten Kontakt mit den Schülern haben würde. Alicia war noch etwas mehr Zeit mit Remus zugestanden worden, auch dank ihrer guten Verbindungen, und auch die Zwillinge und Bill wurden in Teilen zitiert, wobei sie ihren Freund nur lobten.

Insgesamt waren es sehr erstaunliche Ereignisse an diesem Tag, wobei der Tagesprophet sich sehr positiv im Bezug auf Remus und Harry äusserte, während er Dumbledore gegenüber weitestestgehend neutral blieb. McCrae war ein Realist, und er erkannte, wie die Dinge derzeit liefen. Er mochte zwar ein Cousin der verstorbenen Lestrange-Brüder sein, aber er erkannte eine Gewinnerseite auf den ersten Blick. Naja, und die Tatsache, das Rufus ihm gedroht hatte.

Die Reaktionen der Eltern waren sehr gemischt. Keiner von ihnen nahm seine Kinder von der Schule, derzeit jedenfalls noch nicht, und so bewahrheitete sich Harry's Theorie. Viele Eltern besuchten allerdings die Schule, oder verlangten zumindest am Tor den Eintritt, da die Schule noch für den ganzen Tag gesperrt war. Aber erst, nachdem Rufus und das Ministerium das OK gegeben hatten, wurden sie eingelassen, was genau um Punkt 15 Uhr Ortszeit geschah, als Rufus aus dem Schloss trat. Er wandte sich nun an die Eltern, wobei es etwa drei Dutzend waren, und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Direktor Lupin wird eine sehr gute Leistung erbringen und er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen. Ja, er ist ein Werwolf und das spielte auch eine gewisse Rolle, aber er ist seit über 2 Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts und es gab keine Zwischenfälle." Jedenfalls keine, die er berichten würde. Harry hatte ihm die Ereignisse der Nacht vor über 3 Jahren berichtet, als Pettigrew geflohen war und Remus in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt war. Das war etwas, das die Öffentlichkeit aber nicht wusste, und Rufus hatte Dumbledore und McGonagall unter wüsten Drohungen daran erinnert, das sie es nicht erwähnen durften. Er war darin sehr genau gewesen.

"Was ist, wenn er sich verwandelt und die Schüler angreift?"

"Er hatte schon tausende von Gelegenheiten dazu, und nichts ist geschehen. Ich bin mir sicher, das es auch nicht geschehen wird."

"Das ist einfach für sie zu sagen, sie haben ja keine Kinder!"

"Trotzdem wird mein Kopf fallen, wenn etwas geschieht. Und das wird nicht geschehen." Das war das beste was er sagen konnte, um Remus zu sichern, und das war sehr effektiv. Nicht das es die weiteren Fragen verhinderte.

"Wieso keinen der erfahreneren Lehrer?"

Remus stand direkt neben Rufus und Bones, und amüsierte sich durchaus darüber, das die Eltern sich so unterhielten, als wäre er nicht direkt vor ihnen. Er überliess es Rufus, dies zu übernehmen, da er sich nur für die Antwort interessierte:

"Erfahrung womit? Abgesehen von Professor McGonagall hat keiner Erfahrung darin, die Schule zu leiten, und es war unsere einstimmige Meinung, das sie langfristig gesehen, nicht die beste Kandidatin für die Position war. Wir sind der Meinung, das Remus dies ist, und ich gehe davon aus, das er diesen Job später auf permanenter Basis ausüben wird." Niemand schien mit diesen Gründen ein Problem zu haben, denn während McGonagall in der Öffentlichkeit sehr respektiert war, so war das der einzigste positive Punkt bei ihr, denn die Bevölkerung im allgemeinen konnte sich nicht unbedingt mit ihr als Schulleiterin anfreunden. Aus Sicht vieler Leute war sie einfach eine Mrs. Snape, wobei der einzigste Unterschied darin bestand, das sie ihr eigenes Haus genauso bestrafte wie die anderen drei Häuser….etwas sehr massiv, wie viele ehemalige Gryffindor fanden, obwohl jeder zustimmen musste, das sie eine sehr gute Lehrerin war.

"Gab es Bemühungen, einen Rücktritt von Dumbledore zu verhindern?"

"Nein, die gab es nicht, da ich seine Gründe verstehen und akzeptieren kann. Da Dumbledore jetzt den Krieg führt und Remus die Schüler ausbildet, haben wir das Beste beider Welten hier, und ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich das nicht zu unserem Vorteil nutzen würde." Dies sagte er mit sehr ernster Miene, denn den Teil mit Remus meinte er definitiv ernst. Und wieder war der Menge einiges an Kraft genommen worden, die doch kleiner war, als es Remus befürchtet hatte. Der Rest der Frage-und-Antwortstunde befasste sich mit inhaltlichen Problemen und den Dingen die Remus verändern würde. Dies waren aber derzeit nicht viele Dinge.

"Während der Weihnachtsferien werden die anderen Lehrer und ich uns zusammensetzen und uns überlegen, welche Veränderungen absolut notwendig sein werden. Ich werde mir ebenfalls die Vorschläge des Ministeriums anhören und sie auch soweit möglich berücksichtigen, und das schliesst auch die von ehemaligen Schülern und Schülerinnen ein, aber auch die von jetzigen Präfekten." Die Worte „bekannte, ehemalige Schüler" waren vage genug um sie auf viele Leute beziehen zu können, darunter die derzeit Anwesenden. Jeder der Anwesenden ging davon aus, das auch die drei von WWW gemeint waren, die aber keine ehemaligen Schüler waren. Hier irrten sie sich aber in einem gewissen Mass, denn Remus wollte vermeiden, das die Leute ihn als eine Art „Sprachrohr" des Jungen-der-Lebte sehen würden, denn das würde seine noch recht wackelige Authorität sicher in Frage stellen. Rufus war eine Sache, denn er war der Minister für Magie. Harry war aber eine ganz andere Sache. Da wird gerade von ihm sprachen:

"Wird es reichen um Harry Potter zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen?" Die Fragesteller waren die Eltern zweier Schüler aus Gryffindor, einer aus dem dritten und einer aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, und die Eltern machten sich wohl primär um die Quidditch-Erfolge des Hauses Sorgen.

Remus wusste, das er diese Frage am Besten direkt beantwortete.

"Harry Potter ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir, aber trotzdem werde ich mich nicht in seine Ausbildung in Amerika einmischen. Hogwarts wird jederzeit für ihn offen stehen, sollte er je zurückkehren wollen, aber ich denke nicht das dies geschehen wird." Er hoffte, das dies die Menge, aber auch Harry, der sicher davon hören würde, zufriedenstellen würde.

Es war in der Tat ausreichend, und nach ein paar weiteren Fragen begann sich die Menge aufzulösen. Remus und Rufus zogen sich nun in das neue Büro von Remus zurück, das er seit dem Abendbrot am Abend zuvor bereits fünf mal überprüft hatte und jedesmal keine magischen Hinterlassenschaften gefunden hatte.

"Gibt es weitere Schüler, die verhaftet werden müssen?"

"Nein, scheinbar war Theo Nott der Schlüsselpunkt und er kannte jeden der involviert war. Das war die erste Sache die ich ihn gefragt habe. Danach, ob es noch weitere Mitglieder des Spionageringes gäbe, die es aber nicht gibt."

"Haben sie schon die nötigen Papier für den Schulverweis zur Unterschrift für mich?"

"Noch nicht, da sie erst verurteilt werden müssen, deshalb sind sie derzeit suspendiert, bis das Urteil steht. Die Verhandlungen werden nächste Woche stattfinden, und obwohl es ganz eindeutige Fälle sind, so wird es doch einigen Papierkram zu erledigen geben, so das es zu der Verzögerung kommt. Nachdem sie verurteilt sind, werden die entsprechenden Papier an dich übergeben, so das sie unterschrieben werden können."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, das es so viele gibt, und nur so wenige im Vergleich dazu in Slytherin. Ich hätte gedacht, das sie alle aus dem Haus kämen."

"Das hätte ich auch gedacht, aber Theo sagte, das sein Leben keinen einzigen Knut wert gewesen wäre, wenn der alte Mann einen Spion hätte einschleusen können, und deshalb war er sehr vorsichtig. Ich denke, das sehr viele Gedächtnisanpassungen nötig waren, insbesondere für Leute, die sich weigerten, aber soweit sind wir noch nicht." Bisher hatte es drei Befragungen von Theo gegeben, und es würden noch zwei folgen. Allerdings gab es keine Vereinbarung zur Immunität, so das Theo Nott so oder so in Azkaban landen würde. Rufus plante übrigens, ihn direkt neben Umbridge unterzubringen.

"Und Gibbon?"

"Oh wir haben gerade erst mit der „Ernte" begonnen, Remus. Vorher mussten wir uns noch mit Flint befassen, und er wird uns bei Gibbon helfen, bevor ihm leider die Flucht gelingt." Um genau zu sein auf die Azoren, wo Dmitri Flint ein Bankhaus betrieb, das sich auf gewisse, nur teilweise legale, Geschäfte spezialisiert hatte. Der ältere Flint war allerdings kein Todesser, was aber nicht hiess, das er dem Dunklen Lord nicht gelegentlich gewisse Vorteile ermöglichte. Aber das hatte sich geändert, als Theodore auf die Selbstmordmission geschickt worden war um jemanden zu töten, der vermutlich nicht zu töten war.

"Es klingt so als wenn wir in nächster Zeit sehr beschäftigt wären."

"Das stört mich nicht wirklich, denn ich hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr so viel Spass. Wie verhält sich Miss Minerva derzeit?"

"Sie ist noch immer sehr wütend, aber bisher hat sie nichts weiter direkt gesagt." Er wusste aber durchaus, das sie entsprechende Kommentare nur mühsam unterdrückte, etwas, das er in den beiden bisherigen Versammlungen bemerkt hatte, wobei er davon ausging, das sie bald „explodieren" würde. Er würde wohl bald vorsichtig an Sinistra heran treten, und die Möglichkeit andeuten, das ihre Aufgabengebiete erweitert werden könnten, da ihre Stundenpläne derzeit neben Wahrsagen am flexibelsten zu ändern waren.

"Soll ich einige Zauber in ihren Räumen platzieren?" McGonagall wohnte derzeit in der Schule, da sie keine Familie hatte. Remus' Antwort überraschte nun den Minister.

"Das habe ich bereits gestern abend. Die Zwillinge haben diese Version auf Grund einer anderen Erfindung, dem Ventriloquist-Schwamm, entwickelt, der so noch mehr aufzeichnen kann. Ich habe bereits mehrere davon in ihren Räumen platziert, während sie beim Essen waren. Sie dürften durch normale Suchzauber nicht zu entdecken sein, zumindest laut unseren „Experten"." Diese Versionen waren natürlich für die normale Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich, sondern waren nur für besondere Kunden vorgesehen. Marie hatte bereits über 200 davon erworben, und gleiches galt für ihre Rivalin in Sachen Einkäufen, Rachel Kessler. Wofür sie gedacht waren, wusste keiner.

"Ich bin beeindruckt, wirklich sehr beeindruckt. Mit euch beiden wohlgemerkt, und sollten McGonagall, Hagrid und Flitwick irgend etwas planen, so werdet ihr es bald wissen. Ich glaube das ich mir auch welche bestellen werde." Für berufliche Dinge natürlich.

"Kommen sie einfach in den Laden und sie bekommen welche, wobei Fred sagte, das sie diese erst letzte Woche fertig gestellt hätten. Sie hätten vermutlich schon gestern davon erfahren, wenn alles normal verlaufen wäre."

"Sehr gut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir besprechen müssten?"

"Was hältst du von der Idee, die Zuschauer beim nächsten Spiel auszuschliessen? Wir könnten die Schüler in der Grossen Halle lassen und Doyle's Kommentare dorthin übertragen."

Rufus gefiel diese Idee durchaus, und aus seiner Sicht zahlte sich diese Beförderung schon jetzt aus, denn Remus und er schienen in vielen Dingen einer Meinung zu sein. Es gab aber nur ein Problem:

"So gut die Idee auch sein mag, so würde es doch bei unseren Freunden und Feinden den falschen Eindruck erwecken. Nein Remus, die Sicherung durch Auroren und die Liga muss reichen, auch ohne Harry und die Zwillinge."

"Harry hat das gestern sehr ruhig aufgenommen, abgesehen vielleicht von der Sache mit Nott. Es ist fast so, als hätte er damit gerechnet."

"Das hat er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber eher von Seiten deines Vorgängers. Aber da war wirklich nichts in der Richtung geplant, jedenfalls laut unseren Befragungen. Nein, Remus, unser junger Freund stumpft lediglich im Bezug auf die Gewalt bis zu einem gewissen Grad ab, ähnlich einem Muggelkind, das jeden Tag die Nachrichten schaut. Sobald der Krieg vorüber ist, wird sich das auch wieder legen."

"Ich hoffe sie haben Recht."

Rufus stand nun auf als wenn er gehen wollte.

"Das hoffe ich auch. Weisst du, es überrascht mich, das du bisher die „Eine" Frage noch nicht gestellt hast."

"Welche Frage? Die „Wieso haben sie mich gewählt?"-Frage?"

"Genau die."

"Ich ging davon aus, das sie es mir sagen würden, wenn es nötig wäre."

"Es ist nicht nur die Mittelfinger-Geste gegen die Reinblüter, Remus, oder um McGonagall zu strafen, obwohl das zumindest in Teilen die Gründe sind."

"Sondern?"

"Abgesehen davon, das ich fest davon ausgehe, das du einen wirklich verdammt guten Job machen wirst?"

"Ich persönlich freue mich über diese Aussage, aber ich gehe davon aus, das dies nicht der einzigste Grund ist." Den gab es in der Tat.

"Ich möchte jedem Todesser, der seine bisherigen Ideale in Frage stellt, damit klar machen, das man mit mir durchaus Verhandeln kann, aber auch, das ich nicht der einzigste bin, der gewillt ist. Sie werden dich jetzt als die vermutlich als eine der einflussreichsten Personen unserer Gemeinschaft betrachten, und sie wissen so auch, das sie wieder einen Platz unter uns haben, sofern sie bereit sind, ihrem Gewissen zu folgen. Auf jedenfall wird das ihre Rekrutierungsbemühungen behindern."

"Wann wird Voldemort wohl seine Terror-Kampagne beginnen?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Remus, es hängt alles davon ab, wann er der Meinung ist, zu verlieren, denke ich."

Rufus ging wenigen Minuten später und Remus begab sich auf die Suche nach Sinistra.

In der Zwischenzeit, etwas später am Tag in Great Lakes, war der Karpal-Tunnel-Syndrom-Tag gekommen, da die acht Mitglieder der Gruppe den Nachmittag damit verbrachten, die Anträge auszufüllen und die nötigen Schriftproben anzufertigen. Es war an der Zeit für die Anträge für das College, und die Anträge mussten am nächsten Morgen bei Murray abgegeben werden, so dass sie die nötigen Empfehlungen und so weiter der Lehrer eintragen konnte, bevor sie an die zehn Schulkandidaten der Gruppe versandt wurden. Marie hatte bei der Entscheidung keine Wahlstimme gehabt, da sie vor der Zeit in Wales getroffen worden war, aber die meisten der Schulen entsprachen ihren Wünschen. Ihr gefiel die Idee eines sonnigen Klimas auch sehr gut, nachdem sie sieben Jahre der Winterstürme erlebt hatte.

Harry fertigte ausserdem noch Kopien der Unterlagen für Hermine an, wobei er noch eine kurze Nachricht daran befestigte, das er ihr eine Schreibmaschine besorgen würde, falls dies nötig wäre, da die Schriftproben leider nicht handschriftlich möglich waren. Er bereitete die Zwillinge ausserdem über Dobby auf den Heuler vor, den sie sicher bekommen würden, sobald Ron heraus fand, was vor sich ging, denn er selbst konnte keinen bekommen. Dobby hatte aber noch einen Einwand.

"Wann soll ich ihr diese hier geben Harry? Beide sind immer zusammen und ich würde nicht gernen einfach so im Zimmer eines Mädchens auftauchen." Obwohl er wusste, das Dobby dies oft genug tat, konnte sich Harry dem nicht entziehen.

"Eine wirklich gute Frage….gib sie einfach Ginny und bitte sie, diese an Hermine weiterzugeben. Sie ist für solche Dinge genau die richtige, sie hat die nötigen Ideen und wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Das schien Dobby zu beruhigen, und er verschwand kurz darauf mit dem Ordner voller Anträge. Am Ende nahm jeder mindestens eine Packung Tylenol um die Schmerzen in den Händen zu bekämpfen, aber trotzdem waren sie bis zum Abendbrotessen fertig. Während sie die Unterlagen in den Koffer zurück brachten, sah sich Harry erneut um.

"Das war ein wirklich verrücktes Wochenende, weisst du, mit der ganzen Aufregung gestern. Und heute verbringe ich den ganzen Tag damit Dinge aufzuschreiben und einzugeben. Ich schwöre dir, meine Biographie über mein Leben wird wirklich lesenswert."

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Bücherserie über dein Leben noch einmal überarbeiten?" Sophie machte es spass, ihn an solchen Tagen an so etwas zu erinnern.

"Mach das, aber ich möchte die Hälfte der Profite."

"Wir werden sehen ob ich nach dem College auch eine Arbeit benötige, dann können wir uns die Kosten teilen."

"Ich werde einfach sicherstellen, mir für alle Fälle auch eine Kopie der nötigen Bücher zu kaufen."

"Angeber."

"Und trotzdem liebst du mich."

"Irgendwie schon."

Die Anträge wurden am Dienstag abgeschickt, und gingen so ihren Weg zu den verschiedenen Universitäten, während sich Harry fragte, wie das normale Leben wohl sein würde, sobald der Krieg vorüber war. Mittlerweile gefiel ihm die Idee, nach der Universität für immer in den Vereinigten Staaten zu leben, immer besser. Der einzigste definitive Vorteil des ganzen war, das McCrae ihn vorerst wirklich in Frieden liess. Die folgende Woche war dann auch frei von irgend welchen Dramen, so das sich Harry problemlos in seinen Stundenplan einarbeiten konnte. Das, auf das er sich jetzt freuen konnte, war das Quidditch-Wochenende.

Samstag, 11. Oktober 1997

Great Lakes Stadion

10:00 Uhr

Das Team von Cortez wartete derzeit am Eingang, bereit, als erste angekündigt zu werden, da sie die Titelverteidiger waren. Warrick sah nun zu seinem Team und sah das sie alle bereit waren, wobei er der Meinung war, das Shawnee als erster Gegner geradezu ideal war. Er nahm nun seinen Cousin zur Seite.

"Bist du bereit, Marty?"

"Hast du einen kahlen Schädel?" Er versuchte immer sehr selbstsicher zu wirken, obwohl das bei dem Erstklässler nur bedingt gelang.

"Sehr gut, sorg bitte dafür das ich nicht als völliger Idiot darstehe, weil ich dich ins Team aufgenommen habe. Du hast es dir verdient also zeig ihnen das auch."

"Ich werde dich nicht hängen lassen, cuz, das weisst du." Marty war ihm für die Worte durchaus dankbar. So sehr ihm sein älterer Cousin bisweilen auf die Nerven ging, so sehr mochte er ihn doch auch.

"Sehr gut, und es ist in Ordnung, nervös zu sein. Es ist sogar völlig in Ordnung, die ersten Spiele nervös zu sein. Denk einfach daran, ihre Jäger so oft wie möglich unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Und da dies dein erstes Spiel ist, versuch bitte nicht den Snitch zu verschlucken." Den letzten Satz sagte er etwas lauter, so das unser Brite ihn hörte.

"Hey, ich habe das Spiel gewonnen, oder nicht?"

"Das Ergebnis rechtfertigt meist die Massnahmen."

"Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, Ron sagt danke für die Sache mit Oliver Wood."

Warrick und Reiko mussten nun beide Lachen, denn es war eigentlich ihre Idee gewesen.

"Er hat es wirklich getan? Das ist gut für ihn, denn ich wusste, das es nur gut zwei Monate dauern würde, bis er es verstand. Es wird für ihn ein Vorteil sein." Er war froh, das Harry es erwähnte, denn jetzt hatte er gute Laune und er würde seinen Schläger ohne Gnade schwingen.

Hey, einige Leute müssen gute Laune haben um solche Dinge zu tun. Jeder war da anders drin.

Professor Janel Maloney war in diesem Fall die Sprecherin, und sie begann nun mit den Vorstellungen.

"Und hier die erste Mannschaft, die amtierenden Quidditch-Pokalsieger, Cortez House!"

"Als Hüterin, aus dem dritten Schuljahr und aus Whitewater, Wisconsin, Jane Abbott!"

"Als Jägerin, aus dem siebten Schuljahr und aus Alice Springs, Oklahoma, Reiko Aylesworth!" .

"Als Jäger, aus dem zweiten Schuljahr und aus Georgetown, Michigan, Billy Amend!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem dritten Schuljahr und aus Oakdale, Illinois, Kim Cuthbert!"

"Als Beater, aus dem ersten Schuljahr und aus Bloomington, Indiana, Marty Coyle!" Bei den Fans von Shawnee musste Keisha nun Jubeln, bevor sie den anderen um sie herum erklärte, das Familie nun einmal Familie war.

"Als Kapitän und als Beater, aus dem siebten Schuljahr und aus Indianapolis, Indiana, Warrick Forrester!" Hier jubelte Keisha nun erneut.

"Als Sucher, aus dem siebten Schuljahr und aus Godric's Hollow, Wales, Harry Potter!" Harry bekam nun die lautesten Jubel, obwohl dies erst sein drittes Spiel als Sucher in den letzten knapp 3 Jahren war.

"Und jetzt die Herausforderer aus Shawnee!" Man beachte, das Shawnee, die keinen Harry wie Cortez besassen, oder eine Sally Jenkins von Jefferson, oder den Vorteil hatten, das ihr gesamtes Team weiter zur Verfügung stand, wie es bei Proctor der Fall war, nicht gerade im Vorteil war und das würde definitiv eine lange Saison.

"Als Kapitän und als Hüter, aus dem siebten Schuljahr, und aus Manistee, Michigan, Tim Spooneybarger!" Er bekam einigen Jubel von den Fans ab, was aber auch an seinem sehr interessanten Namen liegen konnte.

"Als Jäger, aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, und aus Coralville, Iowa, Mike Kelly!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, und aus Memphis, Tennessee, Scott Thorman!"

"Als Jäger, aus dem ersten Schuljahr und aus Chicago, Illinois, Matt Franco!"

"Als Beater, aus dem zweiten Schuljahr und aus Detroit, Michigan, Ray King!"

"Als Beater, aus Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, Rick Camp!"

"Als Sucherin, aus dem dritten Schuljahr und aus Grand Rapids, Minnesota, Julie Devine!" Julie's älterer Bruder, Joe, hatte in der letzten Saison die Schule beendet und hatte insgesamt alle 21 möglichen Spiele absolviert. Sie war das einzigste Mädchen bei den Auswahlspielen für das Team, und nachdem das Team letztes Jahr nur aus Jungen bestanden hatte, war Tim erleichtert, als sie ihren Platz problemlos gewonnen hatte.

Shawnee's einzigstes Ziel am heutigen Tage war, nicht wieder unter die Gnadenregel zu fallen, während Warrick seinem Team gesagt hatte, das es ihr Ziel war, ein möglichst hohes Ergebnis zu erreichen. Fred und George, die neben Sophie und Marie in der Fanecke von Cortez sassen, stimmten dem lautstark zu, während der arme Tim Spooneybarger jedesmal zusammen zuckte, wenn er sie hörte. In den ersten Minuten zumindest war es der Fall. Sein Trost war es, das er in diesem Spiel gegen keinen der drei Jäger aus dem Juni antreten musste.

Der Gastschiedsrichter war in diesem Fall Dwayne Stephens von den Death Valley Devil Dogs aus der AQA, und er unterrichtete Warrick und Tim nun noch einmal über die Regeln und dann ging es los.

"Und der Quaffle ist frei. Aylesworth fängt ihn für Cortez….sie wirft zu Amend der wirft….und TRIFFT!" Das war wirklich schnell, denn Tim hatte noch nicht einmal wirklich seine Position erreicht. Reiko platzierte sich nun in einer Position in der sie die meisten Vorlagen liefern würde, und die sehr unerfahrenen Jäger von Shawnee konnten ihr auch nicht gefährlich werden….insbesondere, da Marty und Warrick sie mit den Buldgern regelrecht zu ermorden versuchten. Marty schien in seiner Position wirklich aufzugehen, denn es schien ihm irgendwie spass zu machen, andere mit dem Schläger malträtieren zu dürfen. Es war aber keine Sache der Hautfarbe, denn viele seiner Freunde in Bloomington waren entweder Weisse, farbige, oder eine Mischung aus beidem, wie auch Keisha. Ihm gefiel es einfach, irgend etwas mit dem Schläger treffen zu können. So zum Beispiel jetzt:

WHAM!

Marty schlug nun einen Buldger direkt in den Rücken von Mike Kelly, den vermutlich besten Jäger von Shawnee, und das aus einer Entfernung von nur 20 Metern. Kelly, einem recht gross gebauter Afro-Amerikaner, gelang es aber, sich auf dem Besen zu halten und zu landen, allerdings würde er später dringend die Hilfe eines Chiropraktikers benötigen. Dr. Carter war kein Rückenspezialist, und so gab er Kelly ein Schmerzmittel, so das er, wenn er es wollte, wieder in die Luft zurück konnte.

Aber Marty und Warrick hatten nun Blut gerochen und kaum das Kelly wieder in der Luft war, flogen die Buldger nur so in ihre Richtung.

Nun ja, er konnte nicht allen ausweichen und so kam es auch, das er einen direkt in den Magen bekam und ein zweiter traf ihn direkt am rechten Fuss. Insbesondere der letzte, der von Marty kam, liess ihn nun ins Trudeln kommen so das er unkontrolliert flog ud so direkt in den Weg von dem Jäger von Cortez, Billy Amend, geriet, der Kelly nun auch noch einen unfreiwilligen Schlag auf den Kopf mit dem Besen verpasste. Dieses wiederum brachte Amend, der gerade den Quaffle hielt, ebenfalls ins Trudeln, während Kelly nun endgültig das Bewusstesein verlor. Der Schiedsrichter, Dwayne Stephens war aber in der Nähe und ihm gelang es, Kelly zu Boden zu bringen, bevor er sich weiter verletzte.

Der Reservejäger Greg McMichael, ein Sechstklässler aus Grandville, Michigan, bekam nun seine ersten Erfahrungen in einem Quidditch-Spiel, als er nun Kelly's Platz einnahm. Er hatte das Glück, das Warrick und Marty beide davon ausgingen, da er nicht zu den Stammspielern gehörte, das er keine wirkliche Gefahr sein würde, weshalb sie sich nun auf den wieder einsatzbereiten Scott Thorman konzentrierten. Thorman war keine Puppe oder derartiges und flog so schnell es ging von den beiden Beatern von Cortez weg.

Reiko hatte in jeder Sekunde des Spiels ihren Spass, während sie gemeinsam mit Amend und Cuthbert gegen die eineinhalb Jäger und die beiden Beaters spielte, die eher Angst vor den Buldgern zu haben schienen, aber auch davor, das Marty und Warrick sie verletzten könnten. Das Ergebnis lautete so auch bald darauf 150 zu 0, wobei es dem armen Tim Spooneybarger immerhin bis jetzt gelungen war, gut die Hälfte aller Würfe gegen ihn abzuwehren. Jane Abbott hingegen hatte im Torbereich von Cortez praktisch nichts zu tun, wobei Harry ihr die Aktionen von Ron mittels Denkarium gezeigt hatte in denen er immer wieder Dinge rief wie "Tu das" oder "Flieg dorthin" und solche Dinge, wobei dies aber nicht als eine Art Lehrstunde gedacht war, da sie in jedem Spiel bisher nie wirklich mit einem Spieler von Shawnee vor ihrem Tor konfrontiert worden war. Und heute würde sich dies auch nicht ändern.

Der Snitch versteckte sich nun, etwas, das bei amerikanischen Snitches normal war, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich das Cortez das Spiel verlieren würde, da war sich Harry sicher. Er beobachtete die meiste Zeit über Warrick und Marty, und gelegentlich die Zuschauer. Die Fans von Shawnee feuerten eigentlich nur Spooneybarger an, während die Fans von Cortez Reiko und die anderen jedesmal anfeuerten, wenn sie ein Tor warfen.

Als Harry den Snitch nun das erste Mal sah, stand es bereits 230 zu 0 und Tim tat ihm irgendwie leid so das er seine Bemühungen noch verstärkte, während Marty nun Scott Thorman durch einen Treffer im Sternum ausschaltete, der diesen regelrecht vom Besen haute. Das Sternum war ein sehr widerstandsfähiger Knochen, und die meisten Jäger trugen nebenbei eine Schutzweste, aber der Bludger war ein sehr massiver Ball und so konnte er auch aus 40 Metern Entfernung Thorman ausschalten.

Der Snitch schien nun ein Einsehen mit den Jägern von Shawnee zu haben, wobei nur noch ein unerfahrener Spieler auf der Position zur Verfügung stand, denn er liess es zu, das Harry ihn nach nur einer knappen halben Minute der Jagd fing. Harry fing ihn in der Nähe von Jane in direkter Nähe der Tore von Cortez, und es war für sie das erste Mal, das sie ein Spiel aus derart unfreiwilliger Nähe sah.

"Und Harry Potter fängt den Snitch! Damit gewinnt Cortez 390 zu 0!" Cortez rastete nun vor Freude regelrecht aus, während Jefferson höflich applaudierte, wobei aber bekannt war, das einige von Harry's Freunden sich dort befanden. Die Jäger von Proctor, die als nächstes gegen Cortez antreten mussten, sahen sich besorgt an, während sie sich offen fragten, ob Marty in den nächsten sechs Monaten vielleicht noch grösser würde. Dann sahen sie aber zu Warrick, der 6'4 Gross war und 220 Pfund wog, und schienen sich damit abzufinden.

Shawnee trug Tim Spooneybarger nun regelrecht auf ihren Schultern vom Feld, denn ihm war es gelungen, sensationelle 31 von 55 Torwürfen abzuwehren, obwohl er auf sich allein gestellt war. Tim würde aber im nächsten Spiel die Erfahrungen von Sally Jenkins machen, und Harry selbst dachte, das er eine Art Masochist sein müsste, wenn er weiterhin bereit war, trotz allem in dem Spiel als Hüter zu spielen. Tim würde später am Abend, wenn er mit seiner Freundin zurück kehrte, einen Beutel mit verschiedenen Dingen von WWW auf seinem Bett vorfinden, gefolgt von einer Notiz von Fred und George die besagte, das sie mit einigen Scouts der BQL über ihn sprechen würden. Des weiteren fänden sie seinen Nachnamen sehr interessant.

Als interessanter Gegensatz dazu war Jane Abbott als Hüterin noch immer relativ unbekannt, wobei sie eine derartige Stütze für das Team war, das sie im letzten Jahr nicht ein einzigstes Tor wirklich zugelassen hatte, ausser bei einem Strafwurf. Ihre wirkliche Herausforderung würde das Spiel gegen Sally Jenkins im Juni sein, egal, ob Harry dort als Jäger spielte, oder nicht.

Marty und Warrick wurden zu den Spielern des Spiels ernannt, und Marty war erstaunlicherweise sehr überrascht darüber. Er lobte allerdings fast ausschliesslich Warrick als Lehrer und Kapitän, woraufhin dieser beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitt. Als er später darauf von Harry angesprochen wurde, sagte Marty:

"Hey, es ist doch wahr. Ich denke ich muss mein Danke an der richtigen Stelle anbringen. Ihr beiden habt mir viel beigebracht und dafür bin ich euch dankbar." Marty hatte so viel über Harry gehört, das er praktisch sofort reagierte, wenn sein „fast-Cousin" irgend etwas erbat.

Reiko erzielte allerdings nur einen Viertel der 24 Tore für Cortez, war aber gleichzeitig die Vorbereiterin von 17 der verbliebenen 18 Tore, während Billy und Kim je neun erzielten. Reiko hatte eigentlich kein Interesse am professionellen Quidditch, ausser als Zuschauerin, aber trotzdem war sie über ihre Leistungen in den sieben Spieljahren sehr zufrieden, wobei sie ja auch noch einmal den Snitch im Spiel gegen Jefferson gefangen hatte.

Als sie das Stadion verliessen, traf Harry auf Janet Evans, die Vorsitzende der American Quidditch League (AQL) für ihr geplantes Treffen. Evans, die an mehreren olympischen Schwimmwettbewerben teilgenommen hatte, war die wichtigste Person im amerikanischen Quidditch-Geschäft und betreute auch die Nationalmannschaft, die sich derzeit auf die Weltmeisterschaft im nächsten Jahr vorbereitete, für die sie sich vor wenigen Wochen qualifiziert hatte. Gemeinsam mit Harry und der überraschend mit eingeladenen Sophie, gingen sie nun in den "Kontroversen Konferenzraum", wo Harry in der Regel alle wichtigen Treffen mit seinen Freunden und den Lehrern abhielt. Dobby brachte nun einige Sandwiches und etwas Snapple, bevor Evans ihren knapp 10minütigen Vortrag hielt, um die amerikanische Liga für Harry interessant zu machen, wobei sie mir folgenden Sätzen endete:

"Weisst du, Harry, wir wissen alle, das du vielfältige Optionen hast, und das nicht nur im Bereich Quidditch. Aber in unserer Liga kannst du etwas komplett neues aufbauen. Deine Gegenwart wird andere ausländische Spieler anlocken, und viele der besten Spieler hier halten. So war es auch bei deinem ehemaligen Teamkameraden, John Geyser, der sich für ein nicht so lukratives Angebot aus Malaysia entschied, da die dortige Liga sehr stabil ist." Das wiederum brachte etwas zu Wort, über das Harry auch reden wollte.

"Um das Geld mache ich mir keine Sorgen sondern eher um die Spielqualität oder die Lebensqualität. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis das ich hier die Universität besuchen werde, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um die wirtschaftliche Leistungsfähigkeit der AWA." Nein, Geld war definitiv kein Problem mehr.

"Wir sind hier sehr genau, Harry, und haben uns schlicht bisher nicht dazu entschieden, die Liga weiter auszubauen. Die vier Teams und ihre Eigentümer sind sehr reich, mit einem Einkommen von 20 bis hinzu 230 Millionen Dollar, und so wollen sie es vorerst halten. Ich sage nicht, das wir uns eine Art Bietekrieg mit deinen Landsleuten leisten werden, aber wir werden sicher so manches Angebot überbieten." Sie wusste allerdings nicht, das von den Eigentümern der BQA mehr als die Hälfte kein Interesse an einer Verpflichtung von Harry hatten, oder sie erwähnte so etwas nicht. Das Wort „Voldemort" war bei ihr auch noch kein mal gefallen. Harry erwähnte seine Probleme in Grossbritannien auch nicht weiter, da er davon ausging, das sie bei Bedarf diese ansprechen würde.

"In ihrem Brief erwähnten sie, das ich mein Team selbst auswählen könnte?"

"Wenn du an einem Team besonderes Interesse hast, liesse es sich sicher arrangieren."

Das hatte er nicht wirklich, denn dank dem Flohnetzwerk spielte das Team und der Spielort keine wirkliche Rolle, und Harry wollte es vermeiden, unnötige und überzogene Forderungen zu stellen. Allerdings hatte er noch eine Frage:

"Nur aus reiner Neugier, was haben sie heute vom Spiel von Warrick Forrester gehalten?"

Evans war darauf vorbereitet und hatte sich schon gefragt, wieso Harry so lange mit der Frage gewartet hatte.

"Ehrlich gesagt, war Warrick bisher hart an der Grenze für die Liste, wenn du nicht mit in der Waagschale wärest. Aber sein jüngerer Cousin und er waren heute wirklich beeindruckend. Er hat die richtige Grösse und er hat sich in den letzten Jahren drastisch verbessert seit ich ihn beobachte. Ich bin mir sicher, das die vier Teams der Liga ihn alle gerne unter Vertrag nehmen würden, wenn es bedeuten würde, das du auch dort spielen würdest, aber wenn er weiterhin derart gute Leistungen bringt, insbesondere gegen Jefferson, wird er mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit so oder so genommen." Evans selbst hatte Pathfinder besucht, und gleichzeitig mittels Zeitwandler auch ihre Muggel-High School, ganz ähnlich der Aktion von Onkel Antonio. Sie fuhr nun fort:

"Als nächstes wirst du denke ich nach Ron Weasley fragen."

"Ich habe mich bisher noch nicht entschieden ob ich ihn dabei haben möchte oder nicht." Sie ging auch nicht davon aus, aber sie sagte dazu nichts.

"Wir hatten letzte Woche jemanden bei dem Spiel dabei, und er war durchaus von ihm angetan, er war zwar nicht überragend, aber durchaus ansprechend von der Leistung her."

"Wieso denke ich, das ich mich entscheiden müsste, wenn ich einen meiner Freunde im Team haben wollte?"

"Das hängt alles von dem Team ab, Harry. Schauen wir doch einmal nach New York, denn sie sind derzeit das schwächste Team der Saison: sie brauchen derzeit keinen Hüter, aber dafür einen Beater und einen Sucher. Die Tatsache, das du auch als Jäger sehr gut bist, macht dich für praktisch jedes Team interessant, sowohl hier als auch anderswo. Andere Teams, wie Death Valley zum Beispiel brauchen hingegen eher einen Hüter. Wenn du es geschickt anstellen würdest, wäre es durchaus möglich, das sich alle vier Teams darauf einlassen könnten, Forrester, Weasley und selbst Aylesworth neben dir zu verpflichten."

Hier mussten nun Harry und Sophie doch kurz lachen.

"Ich werde das sicher Reiko gegenüber erwähnen, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie interessiert ist." Er stellte nun noch ein paar eher einfache Fragen, primär über die Trainingszeiten und darüber, ob diese Zeiten mit seinen Stunden an der Universität in Konflikt geraten würden. Sie unterhielten sich auch über die Geschichte der AQA, und Sophie, die früher auch an Schwimmwettbewerben teilgenommen hatte, überredete Evans, ein paar Geschichten über die Olympiaden zu erzählen. Es schien so als wenn sie viel Zeit hätten, als Dobby erschien um ihnen zu sagen, das die Leute nun zum zweiten Spiel gingen. Sie erhoben sich deshalb und schüttelten sich gegenseitig die Hände.

"Nun, Harry, Sophie, vielen Dank das ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt."

"Gern geschehen, Janet, sie haben mir wirklich viel zum Nachdenken gegeben. Was ich aber jetzt schon sagen kann, ist das ich mich nicht für die Australisch-Asiatische Liga entscheiden werde, denn ich habe bereits ein Treffen mit deren Ligabeauftragten abgelehnt. Das Geld wird definitiv auch kein Entscheidungsgrund sein, wobei ich aber zumindest meinem Marktwert entsprechend bezahlt werden möchte. Sie sagten, das ihr Angebot das der britischen Liga ausgleichen würde, und das ist für mich akzeptabel. Es hängt jetzt alles davon ab, wie die nächsten fünf Monate verlaufen, aber derzeit spricht alles für die amerikanische Liga." Evans spürte das er dies ernst meinte und das liess sie nun Lächeln.

"Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten, Harry, und ich werde es auch unseren Managern so mitteilen. Ich freue mich bereits auf deine Antwort im März, oder vielleicht auch früher, wenn du noch Fragen oder sonstige Probleme haben solltest." Das Datum, wo er sich für die amerikanische Liga entscheiden musste, war der 15. Mai, während das Datum für die britische Liga der 31. März war, so das sich Harry vor dem nächsten Spiel würde entscheiden müssen. Zu Weihnachten würde sicher ein gewisser Druck von Seiten von Molly und Arthur für die britische Liga folgen, und Travis und Rufus würden sicher auch diesbezüglich vorsprechen.

Das Spiel am Nachmittag dauerte erstaunlicherweise nur knapp 20 Minuten und endete in einem 150 zu 150 Unentschieden. Sally Jenkins erzielte insgesamt 15 Tore, aber im selben Moment mit dem letzten Tor fing Ray Elwood den Snitch. Die Jäger von Proctor waren beim besten Willen nicht schlecht, aber sie waren von der Verteidigungsstrategie von Jefferson komplett überrascht worden, und so kam es, das Sally je nach Wunsch auf den Quaffle zugreifen konnte. Den Spielern von Jefferson war allerdings jetzt bekannt, das sie Cortez würden schlagen müssen, wenn sie noch eine Titelchance haben wollten, und deshalb war es aus ihrer Sicht am besten, Shawnee vorher zu deklassieren. Während des Spiels erschien Dobby und sagte Harry, das Hufflepuff Slytherin mit 180 zu in einem sehr kurzen Spiel geschlagen hatte. Die Hufflepuffs vermissten im übrigen Zach Smith nicht wirklich, während die Slytherins das Problem hatten, das zwei ihrer besten Spieler wegen Hochverrats verhaftet worden waren.

Die Quodpot-Spiele am nächsten Tag verliefen auch ereignislos. Jonas, der dieses Jahr für Jefferson der beste Schütze sein wollte, traf 12 Mal und lieferte 10 Vorlagen, so dass Jefferson am Ende 25 zu 9 gegen Proctor gewann. Shawnee hingegen gelang im zweiten Spiel eine gewisse Genugtuung gegen Cortez, das sie erstaunlicherweise sehr knapp mit 18 zu 15 gewannen, wobei dazu gesagt werden musste, dass das Team von Cortez komplett aus neuen Spielern bestand, die noch keine Erfahrung hatten. Dies würde zwar nicht die gesamte Saison so bleiben, aber wenigstens hatten sie soviel Potential, das sie die Saison 1998-1999 vermutlich nicht den letzten Platz belegen würden.

Die Gerichtsverfahren für die verhafteten Schüler folgten in der nächsten Woche und dauerten in der Regel eine Stunde, also insgesamt 3 Tage. Jeder Schüler gestand unter Veritaserum, das sie freiwillig dem Netzwerk angehörten, so das keiner sich mit der Ausrede der Erpressung oder des Imperiusfluches heraus redete. Abgesehen von Theo, Crabbe und Goyle wurden sie alle zu jeweils 5 Jahren in Azkaban verurteilt mit sofortigem Strafbeginn. Crabbe und Goyle waren länger unter dem Veritaserum befragt worden und hatten dabei noch mehr gestanden, wobei aber kein Mord darunter war. Beide wurden zu je 15 Jahren verurteilt, während Theo 25 Jahre erhielt, da er der Anführer des Netzwerkes war. Um doch noch etwas glimpflicher heraus zu kommen, versuchte er sich aussergerichtlich mit Rufus zu einigen, aber dieser lehnte ab.

Die Gerichtsverfahren der Todesser würden erst im November beginnen, um sie noch weiter zu schwächen. Flint hatte seinen Teil bei der Befragung von Gibbon erfüllt, und auch die relevanten Informationen geliefert, so das er wie geplant "Fliehen" durfte. Damit gab es zwei "Flüchtige" von sechs Angreifern, wobei Fricke die andere war, aber Rufus hatte bereits genau voraus geplant, wie er das während der Verfahren geheim halten würde.

Samstag, 18. Oktober 18, 1997

Riddle Manor II, Island 12, The Orkneys

Hauptkonferenzraum

14:00 Uhr GMT

Pettigrew, Nott, Bella und Parrish warteten alle darauf, das ihr Meister zurück kehrte. Er unterhielt sich derzeit mit Dr. Nixon in seinem privaten Bereich über den Zustand von Karla Fricke, die in kürze aus dem Koma geholt werden sollte. Parrish hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten aus Bodo abgeholt, wobei er erneut die Auroren nicht bemerkte, die seinen Komplex beobachteten, wobei diese derzeit primär das Kommen und Gehen dort beobachteten, anstatt dort einzudringen und Parrish zu verhaften.

Wurmschwanz war übrigens nicht für seinen fehlgeschlagenen Plan bestraft worden, etwas das ihn völlig überraschte. Voldemort hatte allerdings auch gesagt, das sie Rufus zum letzten Mal unterschätzt hatten. Woher sollte Pettigrew auch wissen, das die Auroren Anweisung hatten nur zu betäuben und nicht direkt zu töten. Dieses rationale Denken zeigte sehr deutlich, wie wichtig Pettigrew für Voldemort war, etwas, das die Ratte allerdings auch durchaus irritierte, da er nicht wusste, was dieser noch mit ihm plante. Frederick Nott hingegen war sehr ungehalten über die Tatsache, das sein Sohn vor einer Woche zu 25 Jahren Azkaban verurteilt worden war, wobei dessen Zauberstab permanent vernichtet worden war. Frederick und Peter hatten sich nach dem "Grossen Plan" der Ratte nur sehr wenig und dann auch nur gerade so eben freundlich unterhalten, und so kam es, das sie sich derzeit nur durch Zufall begegneten oder wenn Voldemort sie zu einem Treffen rief.

Und hier erschien er nun, wobei Nixon Fricke vor sich her schweben liess, während Voldemort ihm folgte. Fricke wurde in einen Stuhl gelegt und Nixon sprach nun einen Zauber, der sie wieder aufweckte.

"Wo bin ich?"

Pettigrew, reagierte nach einem kurzen Nicken von Seiten Voldemorts.

"Du bist im Hauptquartier, Karla. Du hast jetzt mehrere Wochen lang im Koma gelegen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Erschöpft, aber ich werde es überleben. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist, das ich in Borgin und Burkes war."

"Das ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnern dürftest, denn du bist direkt danach Ohnmächtig geworden."

Fricke rieb sich nun die Augen und sah sich dann um. Und sie erblickte nun direkt Bellatrix Black.

Nun allerdings kam der Imperiusfluch, der auf ihr lag, zur vollen Geltung, denn ihr gelang es, sich den Zauberstab von Pettigrew zu schnappen, der allerdings auch bereits zur Hälfte aus der linken Tasche von dessen Robe heraus schaute. Ihre Reflexe mochten zwar nach über zwei Wochen der erzwungenen Ruhe verlangsamt sein, aber trotzdem schienen nur Bruchteile von Sekunden zu vergehen, in denen sie den Zauberstab auf den Oberkörper von Bella ausrichtete und rief:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	31. Blass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 30

Samstag, 18. Oktober 1997, Fortsetzung

14:05 Uhr GMT

Riddle Manor II, Island 12, The Orkneys

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Fricke's Reflexe mochten zwar verlangsamt sein, aber Bellatrix Black, aber auch Fenrir Greyback waren definitiv nicht Harry Potter. Und ein Todesfluch aus einer Entfernung von nur knapp 2 Metern direkt in den Bauch ist ein definitives Todesurteil. Sie stöhnte einmal und glitt dann tod zu Boden.

Nott, der als einzigster derzeit im Raum einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, richtete ihn nun auf Fricke, aber Voldemort hielt ihn auf.

"Nott, warte!"

Verwirrt, unterbrach Nott den schon halb ausgesprochenen Todesfluch und sah nun zu seinem Meister, der nur auf Fricke deutete:

Sie war geschockt, und Pettigrew's Zauberstab war auf den Boden vor ihr gefallen. Da ihre "Aufgabe" erfüllt war, fiel die Wirkung des Imperius-Fluches von ihr ab und die Erkenntnisse des Geschehenen kamen ihr in den Sinn. Sie hielt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Tod, oder zumindest auf den Cruciatus-Fluch. Nicht jeder Todesser schien dem Tod gegenüber derart abgebrüht wie mancher anderer. Sie spürte nur ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Geist, während Voldemort darin eindrang, wobei er dafür keinen Zauberstab benötigte. Pettigrew ergriff nun seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich neben Nott, wobei beide derzeit eigentlich nur eines wollten, nämlich Rache. Fricke gelang es nun, einen vernünftigen Satz hervor zu bringen:

"Ich habe es wirklich versucht zu verhindern!" Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie den Fluch auf Bella abgefeuert hatte schien dem aber zu widersprechen, aber sie schien es wirklich versucht zu haben. Allerdings hatte es keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Voldemort beendete seine Suche nach wenigen Minuten, während derer er nichts sagte, während derer Bella noch immer Tod am Boden lag, und in denen nur Parrish besorgt schien, da er sich in gewisser Weise mit Bella angefreundet hatte. Voldemort bewegte nun seine Hand zu Fricke, und sie brach betäubt in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

"Mit Sicherheit der Imperiusfluch, aber die Spuren wurden verwischt. Ich denke das es Redgrave war, denn er ist der einzgiste der so exakt arbeitet." Der Chef der Oblivatoren, Steven Redgrave, hatte den Rekrutierungsversuchen der Todesser bisher immer widerstanden, und Voldemort hatte viele Dinge versucht, um jemanden mit seinen Fähigkeiten in seine Organisation zu bekommen.

"Scrimgeour, mein Lord?"

"Sehr wahrscheinlich. Scheinbar gefiel ihm unser Mordversuch an Potter nicht. Die beiden arbeiten enger zusammen als wir vermutet hätten." Diese analytische Seite war sehr ungewöhnlich für Voldemort, aber dies war auch sonst ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Moment.

Voldemort nahm das ganze aus Sicht von Nott und Pettigrew erstaunlich gut auf.e eigentlich wollte keiner von beiden etwas sagen, aber Pettigrew dachte, das er es zumindest versuchen sollte.

"Mein Lord, war es möglich, sie auf den Imperius zu untersuchen, während ihr Gehirn geschädigt war? Hätten wir das irgendwie vermeiden können?" Die Reaktion seines Bosses war umgehend, denn er sah ihn sofort an….und brachte ihn nicht umgehend um sondern nickte nur leicht.

"Ja, das wäre möglich gewesen, aber wie die Muggel so schön sagen „Hinterher ist man immer Schlauer", eine Aussage, die ausnahmsweise richtig ist. Wir hätten es schon in Bodo tun sollen, aber da gibt es ein Problem: ich hätte Bella trotzdem mitgebracht. Der Imperius hätte auf jeden von uns ausgerichtet worden sein können, wobei ich davon ausgehe, das Scrimgeour und Potter für dich, Wurmschwanz, dank deiner Lebensschuld, andere Pläne haben." Das war einer der Gründe, wieso Voldemort Pettigrew's Post sehr genau überprüfte….und zwar bisher von Bella. Jetzt würde ein neues Mitglied für seinen inneren Kreis benötigen, da er mehr „Denker" wollte, als nur Nott und Pettigrew.

"Sie können so viel Planen wie sie wollen, mein Lord, aber ich stehe bedingungslos hinter eurer Sache." Pettigrew klang sogar so, als wenn er daran glauben würde.

"Das weiss ich, Wurmschwanz. Bella ist fort." Die letzten Worte klangen so nachdenklich wie es Voldemort möglich war. Der Dunkle Lord verstand durchaus das Konzept der Liebe, aber bisher hatte er diese Emotion nie wirklich erlebt, und Bellatrix Black bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie war eine bewährte Beraterin gewesen, deren zusätzliche „Aufgaben" darin bestanden, seine Bedürfnisse zu „befriedigen", aber mehr auch nicht. Aber trotzdem war ihr Verlust für seine Organisation und für seine Pläne ein schwerer Schlag.

"Mein Lord, wie lauten eure Anweisungen?" Nott war der Ansicht, jetzt etwas sagen zu müssen und das war die einfachste Frage.

Voldemort sah nun zu den drei Männern und der bewusstlosen Frau, bevor er seine Pläne durch ging.

"Nott, bereite einen Plan für Azkaban vor. Ich möchte nicht nur unsere Leute befreien, sondern das Gefängnis einnehmen und es zu meinem südlichen Hauptquartier machen. Beginn wieder mit Verhandlungen mit dend verbliebenen Dementoren und seht, was zu erreichen ist."

"Ja mein Lord." Frederick Nott gefiel diese Idee, aber insbesondere, das er dafür verantwortlich war. Er wollte einfach nur seinen Sohn zurück.

"Peter, Michael und du nehmt euch alles dafür nötige Veritaserum und beginnt mit der Befragung unserer Truppen. Stellt sicher, das Scrimgeour und Biller keine weiteren Verräter eingeschleust haben. Ich weiss, das ihr es vor wenigen Monaten erst getan habt, aber macht es trotzdem. Zeigt mir eure Fragen, bevor ihr anfangt, wobei ich möchte, das ihr noch vor Montag damit anfangt." Beide nickten und Pettigrew ging bereits die Fragen im Kopf durch, da er nur 20 Minute pro Person und pro Dosis hatte.

"Es stehen derzeit 150 Einheiten Veritaserum zu Verfügung, mein Lord, und weitere 100 befinden sich in der Fertigstellung. Es gibt ausserdem ein Warenhaus in Frankreich, das ich gut kenne, und wenn mich gut ein Dutzend Leute begleiten, können wir die dortigen Vorräte auch bekommen. Dort befindet sich aber nicht nur Veritaserum, und es ist relativ ungeschützt." Nott verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem semi-präsenten Bier, als Parrish dies sagte; der Zaubertränkemeister hatte sich bisher nie an aktiven Aktionen beteiligt. Der dunkle Lord lächelte nun.

"Das geht in Ordnung, aber du wirst nicht selbst gehen. Wir haben schon Gibbon wegen so etwas verloren, und du weisst zu viel über unsere Pläne, als das wir es riskieren könnten. Bereite auch die Auflösung des Komplexes in Bodo vor und bring alles her."

"Ja Sir, ich denke das ich dies bis Ende des nächsten Monats abgeschlossen habe. Der Grund dafür ist, das dort derzeit Tränke vorbereitet werden, die etwa 30 Tage brauchen, und darunter ist auch Veritaserum." Parrish hatte keine Ahnung davon, das seine Anlage regelrecht mit Abhörzaubern und ähnlichem durchsetzt war, denn mit derartigen dingen hatte er keinerlei Erfahrungen, und die jetzt verstorbene Ms. Black war in der Beziehung recht nachlässig gewesen.

"Sehr gut." Mehr sagte er nicht und sah nun zur Tür.

Pettigrew wollte die nächste Frage eigentlich nicht stellen, aber es sah so aus, als wenn der dunkle Lord keine weiteren Befehle für sie hätte.

"Mein Lord, was sollen wir mit Fricke machen?" Hier hielt der dunkle Lord kurz inne.

"Ich verliere nicht gerne Truppen, Wurmschwanz, besonders jene, deren Fehler niht unbedingt ihre Schuld waren. Leider sind die Gehirnverletzungen von Fricke zu schwerwiegend um sie am Leben zu lassen. Avada Kedavra." Und so wurde die Hand nur kurz in ihre Richtung gehalten.

Und Karla Fricke lebte ebenfalls nicht mehr. Voldemort war allerdings der Ansicht, das er nicht weiter daran erinnert werden musste. Deshalb wandte er sich an Nott.

"Bringt Bella's Körper nach draussen und begrabt sie, aber entfernt ihre Haare vorher, denn es könnte nötig werden, das Trugbild zu erzeuge, das sie noch lebt. Fricke's Körper muss sofort verbrannt werden, denn niemand weiss, was sie noch in sich trägt." Dies war zwar eher eine nebensächliche Überlegung, denn Voldemort dachte eher an Dinge wie Anthrax, für die allerdings Heilmittel in der magischen Welt existierten, die aber nur wirkten, wenn sie sofort eingenommen wurden. Er wusste genauso viel über die Muggelwelt wie die meisten Todesser, aber doch mehr als so mancher anderer. Er ging nun hinaus und schien über den Teil des Plans für Azkaban nachzudenken, den er selbst übernehmen musste.

"Ja mein Lord, es wird sofort erledigt."

Das Problem dabei war aber, das die Auroren in dem Moment von Fricke's Tod erfahren hatten, als er geschah. Die biologische Komponente in ihr war ein Virus, der mittels einer Spritze injiziert wurde. In ihm war ein spezielles, radioaktives Isotop enthalten, das Marr aus einem Gerät der Muggel extrahiert hatte, wobei Marr ein muggelgeborener Magier war den solche Dinge schon von jeher interessiert hatten. Das Problem bei diesem Vorgang war aber nicht so sehr das Isotop, von denen Marr einige vorrätig hatte, sondern das Gerät zum Orten des selbigen. Das Gerät, das im Übrigen die "Marr Matrix" zu seinen Ehren genannt wurde, gab mit einer Reichweite von 500 Kilometern ein Signal ab, das immer stärker wurde, je näher es dem Virus kam.

Das Gerät selbst war ursprünglich von Mara Henderson überwacht und eingesetzt worden. Henderson war Fudge's persönliche Leibwache unter den Auroren und gemeinsam mit ihrem Team hatte sie die meisten seiner eher "dunklen" Aktionen ausgeführt. Dies war auch etwas, von dem Rufus in seiner Funktion als Leiter der Auroren damals wusste, aber er konnte damals nichts dagegen tun, ohne das er seine Position in Gefahr brächte, da Umbridge sich damals auf ihn konzentriert hatte. Diese drei waren allerdings während des Debakels um das Verfahren gegen Lucius Malfoy getötet worden, da sie im Gerichtssaal gewesen waren, wo die Auroren die ersten Ziele gewesen waren, wobei Mara das Gerät sehr gut versteckt hatte, so das niemand es je gefunden hatte. Und es hatte definitiv eine entsprechende Suche gegeben, nachdem Fudge geredet hatte, bevor er leider seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte. Marr war mehrmals daran erinnert worden und er tat schliesslich das gewünschte, wobei er vermutlich ahnte, wo das Gerät war, aber dachte nie daran, den neuen Minister, namentlich Rufus, darüber zu informieren. Hinzu kam, das er bald darauf erneut nach St. Mungos gebracht werden musste.

In diesem Moment befanden sich Nelson DeMille und sein Team an der nördliche Küste von Schottland, und versuchten herauszufinden, auf welcher Insel sich die Todesser befanden. Sie hatten die Liste mittlerweile auf fünf beschränkt, als das Signal verstummte. DeMille sah erst zum Gerät, versuchte es etwas zu justieren, aber es blieb weiterhin still. Er sah nun zu Chris Knight und Michael Cherito, die anderen Teammitglieder.

"Nun, sie ist nicht nur tod sondern sie haben auch den Körper zerstört."

"Könnten sie etwas geahnt haben? Vielleicht wussten sie von dem Virus?"

"Das bezweifele ich, Michael, das ganze wurde ziemlich geheim gehalten, und Potter war vermutlich einer der wenigen die noch davon wussten." Nicht das es DeMille gestört hätte, denn er war der Meinung, das es an der Zeit war, dass das Ministerium mit Harry zusammen arbeitete, wobei seine Tochter aus dem sechsten Schuljahr doch ziemlich für Harry schwärmte.

"Niemand muss sich um seine Loyalität sorgen machen." Die drei lachten nun, denn Travis hatte ihnen von dem Zustand von Theo's „Mineralien" erzählt. Harry's Art gefiel ihnen, wobei nur Knight ihn bisher selbst getroffen hatte.

"Nicht im geringsten. Nein, ich denke dies war schlicht purer Zufall. Wir können doch nicht erwarten, das er jedes Mal derartige Fehler begeht, oder? Chris, gib bitte einen Bericht an das Hauptquartier weiter und frag bei Travis nach, was wir tun sollen. Michael und ich bleiben bis zu deiner Rückkehr hier."

"Geht klar." Knight apparierte nun und DeMille begann nun laut zu Fluchen.

"VERDAMMT! Nur noch fünf Minuten und wir hätten sie gehabt!"

"Wenigstens ist Lestrange wohl tod, sonst hätten sie sie nicht so schnell getötet." Cherito bezeichnete sie noch immer als Bellatrix Lestrange und nicht als Bellatrix Black.

"Das ist sie besser definitiv, Michael."

Knight kehrte nach 15 Minuten zurück und teilte mit, das Biller wollte, das sie das nächstgelegene Hotel aufsuchten und dort blieben, wobei der Minister derzeit mehr Personal benötigte, als die Auroren zur Verfügung stellen konnten. Er würde allerdings Verstärkung besorgen, aber das würde ein paar Tage benötigen. Weitere Anweisungen würden dann folgen.

In der Zwischenzeit, ein paar Stunden später in Milwaukee, Wisconsin:

Harry und Sophie assen gerade in Mario's, dem Restaurant wo sie vor über 14 Monaten ihr erstes Date hatten. Das Hühnchen "Fettuccine Alfredo" war äusserst lecker, und Sophie's Lasagne schmolz regelrecht in ihrem Mund, während sie an eine gewisse Zeit zurück dachten, als:

Nun, streng genommen war es die selbe Situation wie damals, nur das sie sich jetzt besser kannten, sowohl darin, was der andere dachte, als auch wie der andere emotional reagierte. Und das war wörtlich gemeint. Und so sehr es überraschen mochte, so ging Harry genau diesen beiden Themen im Geist nach.

"Es ist immer so ruhig hier und das gefällt mir so sehr." Er war bisher immer davon ausgegangen, das Restaurants in der Regel sehr laute Orte waren, aber das Mario's war so eingerichtet, das, selbst wenn es voll war, es nie wirklich laut wurde.

"Ich glaube fast, das du es kaufen solltest."

"Was kaufen? Mario's?" Das war eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, jetzt wo Harry darüber nach dachte. Er hatte das nötige Geld, und würde noch viel mehr bekommen, und es gab schlimmere Dinge die man kaufen konnte als den Ort, an dem das erste Date mit der Frau, die man liebte, statt fand.

"Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht, denn dein englischer Essensgeschmack würde es verderben."

"Selbst in Blighty gibt es italienische Restaurans, und wann haben wir zum letzten mal etwas wirklich „Englisches" gegessen?"

"Äh. Nun. Also gut, da hast du mich erwischt." Sie drückte nun sanft seine Hand.

"Warte einfach bis Weihnachten und dann gibt es Haggis mit deiner Familie. Obwohl das streng genommen ein schottisches Gericht ist. Und etwas schottisches als etwas englisches zu bezeichnen kommt nicht bei allen Menschen dort gut an." Selbst in Hogwarts hatte es wegen dem Thema schon grössere Streitereien gegeben.

"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

"Dein Dad hat mich dazu gebracht meine Liebe, so das ich keine Wahl habe."

"Wenn die Zeit dafür kommt, wirst du ihn um die Erlaubnis fragen?" Sophie mochte Harry's manchmal abrupte Meinungsänderungen und entschied sich dazu, ihn einmal komplett zu überrumpeln. Aber da Harry diese Sache praktisch gemeistert hatte, konnte er schnell darauf reagieren.

"Dich zu heiraten?"

"Es ist eine alte Tradition, aber auch du hängst ihnen bisweilen an."

"Ich habe deinen Dad nicht nach dem Weg zur Toilette gefragt und werde es wohl auch nicht um deine Hand bei der Hochzeit tun. Der musst du zustimmen und nicht er."

"Was, wenn er ein ganz normaler Vater wäre?"

Bitte was? Dies sagte Harry allerdings nicht, da er den Moment nicht zunichte machen wollte.

"Dann würden wir beide uns unterhalten, und das wäre etwas, das Vater Weir gefallen würde. Nein, sie werden es erst nach dir, den Zwillingen, den anderen, Dobby und Winky erfahren….." Sophie hielt ihn nun auf, bevor er jeden anderen, den er kannte aufführen konnte.

"Ich verstehe, Harry. Aber rechne bitte mit weiteren Fragen in den Weihnachtsferien."

"Würdest du mir bitte antworten?"

"Mir gefällt es, wenn du mich so in die Enge treibst."

"Oh wirklich? Wie habe ich dich hier eingefangen?"

"Ich werde nicht fragen, wann du um meine Hand anhalten wirst." Das er aber formell um Ihre Hand zur Hochzeit anhalten würde, war beiden praktisch klar.

"Nun, hier ist nicht genügend Platz dafür, mich über das Knie zu legen. Aber der Juwelier in Indianapolis, wo ich die Uhr gekauft habe…nun, sie hatten einige sehr schöne Diamantringe."

"Nicht das du genauer hin gesehen hast."

"Nun, wir haben jetzt noch 15 Minuten übrig. Es wird aber noch nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein, aber wenn wir dort schon zum Shopping sind…."

"Ich werde also dort sein?"

"Wie könnte ich sonst die passende Grösse wissen?" Sophie selbst trug keine Ringe an den Fingern so das er keinen als Vergleich nehmen konnte.

"Sehr interessant. Hast du Bill dazu gefragt?" Harry ging davon aus, das sie den Antrag meinte und so lautete auch die Antwort entsprechend.

"Nein, sie hat ihn einfach gefragt."

"WAS!" Hier hielt sie nun die Hände vor den Mund. Allerdings hatte es niemand in dem fast leeren Restaurant gehört, aber trotzdem amüsierte sich Harry über diese Reaktion.

"Ja Ma'am, allerdings werde ich sie nicht dafür über das Knie legen, etwas, das wohl mit geschehen wird."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Stell bitte einfach sicher, das Murray hinter uns steht, denn wir verdanken ihr sehr viel." Weil sie einander vorgestellt hat.

"Ich habe ihr ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt, oder?"

"In der Tat, das hast du. Weisst du, ich glaube ich werde doch ein Kaufangebot für das Geschäft hier machen. Ich werde Michael nach unserer Rückkehr schreiben, damit er es sich anschaut." Michael Steele, der Vater von Jonas, hatte geschäftlich damit zu tun, da er Muggel-Immobilien für Magier und Hexen erwarb.

"Eine immerwährende Erinnerung?" Beide lächelten nun und drückten einander fester die Hände.

"So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Vielleicht spiele ich ja auch beim Team aus Milwaukee in der AQA, so das wir keine zu langen Wege haben." Sagte er und seufzte, bevor er sich zurück lehnte. Harry konnte durchaus den Kompfort geniessen.

"Wer wird dann Trauzeuge? Wie wirst du einen der Zwillinge auswählen?"

"Das wird Ron definitiv irritieren, aber sie werden beide meine naja Trau „Zeugen" werden. Ich könnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Sie selbst müssen es ja nicht, denn Lee und ich werden die Trauzeugen." So hatten es jedenfalls die Zwillinge Harry und lee gegenüber erwähnt, denn das es eine Doppelhochzeit würde, war von vorn herein klar, nicht das es Alicia und Angelina stören würde.

"Ich kann es nicht abwarten, die Hochzeit zu sehen."

"Du wirst nicht lange warten müssen, wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute."

"Zu Weihnachten?"

"Das ist nicht unmöglich, aber trotzdem wird es Ron wieder aufregen, denn genau zu der Zeit will er Hermine einen Antrag machen."

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Nein, das war Hermine, und da sie fast immer alles weiss, bevor er es überhaupt tut, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch."

"Na na." Sie meinte es aber nicht ernst, da es ihr Vergnügen bereitete Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie er die Beziehung von Ron und Hermine genau analysierte.

"Hey, ich kritisiere hier niemanden, ich bin einfach nur ehrlich."

"Ah ha."

Sie entschieden sich nun während des Rests des Essens für einfachere Themen, und als sie das Restaurant verliessen, war Halloween das Thema, denn die grosse Party war nur wenige Wochen enfernt.

"Ach komm schon, Sophie, können wir nicht wieder als Calvin und Hobbes gehen? Es hat doch auch letztes mal geklappt."

"Es stört dich nicht, wenn Warrick dich auslacht?"

"Als wenn er nicht noch dümmer als Batman aussähe. Wenn Batman so gross wäre, würde er dann diese ganzen Ausrüstungen brauchen? Jemand wie ich als Batman wäre etwas anderes, ich bräuchte die Dinge."

"Das stimmt schon, obwohl du irgendwie verrückt klingen magst."

"Das kann ich ignorieren. Können wir nicht die Kostüme vom letzten Jahr nehmen? Wir können ja trotzdem in das Kostümgeschäft gehen und uns umschauen."

"Die Entscheidung überlasse ich gerne dir." Diese Aussage überraschte ihren Freund nun.

"Hey, das sagst du nicht sehr oft, ich hätte es mir für etwas wichtigeres Aufheben sollen." Hier bekam er nun einen Klapps auf den Oberarm.

"Und nun wirst du sagen, das du nur einen Scherz gemacht hast."

"Das habe ich in der Tat, denn du hast mich ja nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, als du davon angefangen hast."

Da nun Reiko und Warrick zu ihnen traten, erfolgte keine Antwort, wobei sie den verabredeten Treffpunkt erreicht hatten, wobei Jonas und Claudia gemeinsam mit Drew und Marie und ihren Freunden sie bei der Mall treffen würden.

Der Rest des Tages war eher ereignislos, obwohl jeder bemerkte, das Harry etwas mehr ausgab als sonst. Er kaufte fast das gesamte Inventar des Videoladens, oder es sah zumindest so aus, und seine CD-Sammlung hatte sich heute fast verdoppelt. Wenn er so weiter machte würde er vermutlich einen weiteren Koffer benötigen. Als sie ihn danach fragten, sagte Harry:

"Ich habe gerne viele Optionen, das ist alles."

Später an diesem Tag kehrten sie nach Great Lakes zurück, und Harry schickte Dobby zu Michael Steele, den er schriftlich bat, nach einem möglichen Kaufpreis für Mario's zu fragen. Obwohl Michael davon etwas überrascht wurde, tat Michael dies am Montag morgen, und er teilte Harry später mit, das Mario's jemanden gehörte, der Harry praktisch überrumpelt hatte, und zwar um knapp 15 Jahre. J. D. McPherson, ein Baumagnat aus Milwaukee, hatte vor knapp 30 Jahren seiner Frau dort den Heiratsantrag gemacht. Aber erst 1982 hatte er die selbe Idee wie Harry und kaufte das Restaurant dem Vorbesitzer für eine hohe Geldsumme ab, wobei diese den Laden vorher von ihren Eltern geerbt hatten.

Michael setzte sich aber trotzdem mit ihm in Verbindung und als er erfuhr, dass das Restaurant derzeit keine wirklichen Gewinne einfuhr, es aber trotzdem nicht zum Verkauf stünde. Noch nicht. Aber McPherson, der 55 Jahre alt war, teilte Michael mit, das seine Kinder kein Interesse an dem Restaurant hätten und sollte Harry weiterhin Interesse haben, hätten seine Kinder angedeutet, das ein Kauf im Falle des Todes von J. D. durchaus denkbar wäre.

"Ich muss also warten, bis der gute Mensch stirbt, bevor ich es kaufen kann?"

Drew hatte den Brief ebenfalls gelesen, während Harry darüber nach dachte.

"So sieht es derzeit aus, ausserdem schreibt er, das du deine Absichten sehr klar ersichtlich machen solltest und wenn sie seinen Bedingungen entsprechen wird er einen entsprechenden Absatz in sein Testament einfügen, das dieses Gebäude an dich zu verkaufen ist. Laut Michael scheint er ein recht sentimentaler Mensch zu sein."

"Oh je, genau das brauche ich jetzt in meinem Leben, einen Schriftverkehr mit einem Fremden, um meine überraschenden Ideen zu erfüllen." Nein, meine Lieben, Sophie war derzeit zum Glück nicht im Raum.

"Bereite bitte etwas entsprechendes für den Dezember vor sobald wir wieder in der Flackter Alley sind. Ich denke du musst nichts übermässig genau beschreiben, aber lass bitte gewisse Details aus. Wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, das du ein Magier bist und wo du das Geld für den Kauf her hast. Halt so kleine Dinge wie diese."

"Vielen dank, das du so derart direkt bist, Drew."

"ich bin hier um zu helfen."

Montag, 20. Oktober 1997

10:00 Uhr GMT

Nummer 10 Downing Street, London

Büro des Premier Ministers der Regierung ihrer Majestät

Eine seiner Sektretärinnen erschien nun in der offenen Tür:

"Tony, hier ist ein Rufus Scrimgeour der dich sprechen möchte."

Dieser Name liess ihn aufhorchen, selbst nachdem er ihn vor wenigen Monaten zum ersten mal gehört hatte. Er lächelte nun leicht und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

"Schick ihn bitte herein, Tara, und schliess bitte danach die Tür, ich möchte nicht gestört werden, ausser es ist die Königin." Sie befolgte die Anweisung und wenige Augenblicke später betrat Rufus das Büro, wobei es erst das dritte mal war, seit Tony Blair zum Premierminister gewählt worden war. Das erste Treffen war das informelle Treffen bei dem Tony über die magische Welt informiert worden war, ein Gespräch, das jeder Minister für Magie mit dem neuen Premierminister oder dem neuen König/der neuen Königin führte. Das zweite Treffen bezog sich auf die neuen Informationen über Voldemort. Tony Blair ahnte schlimmes wenn es um dieses Treffen ging. Sein magisches Gegenüber trat nun ein und nahm in einem Sessel platz.

"Rufus, es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen."

"Das hast du sehr überzeugend gesagt, Tony, ich hätte es dir fast geglaubt." Rufus mochte Tony übrigens durchaus, denn bei ihm konnte er, in Gegensatz zu John Major auf Gedächtnisanpassungen bisher verzichten. Blair's Vorgänger hatte die Situation um Sirius Black nicht gut aufgenommen.

"Du weisst, das ich ein Politiker bin. Womit kann ich dir helfen?"

"Zu erst einmal mein Kompliment dazu, wie du die Situation um Diana gehandhabt hast. Ich gehe davon aus, das du es warst, der der Königin Elizabeth dazu überreden konnte, so menschlich zu handeln?" Blair bekam viele dieser Komplimente und sie begannen auch langsam ihre Wirkung zu zeigen.

"Was genau möchtest du, Rufus, wir haben beide nicht den ganzen Tag zeit. Ich denke das ein gutes halbes Dutzend Mitglieder meines Stabes derzeit deinen Namen im Internet überprüfen." Das würde ihnen nicht wirklich helfen, selbst mit einem so ungewöhnlichen Namen wie dem seinen.

"Die Dinge sind eskaliert."

"Du meinst die Sache mit diesem Voldemort?"

"Ja, er hat versucht, den jungen Harry zu ermorden." Er hatte Blair bei ihrem letzten Treffen über die Problematik um Harry Potter informiert.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, das er versagt hat?"

"Das hat er und zwar sehr gründlich, obwohl ich dadurch die Grundlage hatte, einige Dinge zu ändern."

"Du meinst Dumbledore?"

"Exakt. Aber im Gegenzug konnte ich etwas gegen die „Mätresse" von Voldemort unternehmen und laut unseren Beobachtungen war das auch erfolgreich."

"Ich habe das Gefühl, das dies nicht unbedingt eine gute Sache für mich ist."

"Das stimmt durchaus. Voldemort verliert immer mehr Gefechte, und irgendwann wird er handeln müssen. Das bedeutet, das ich den Notfallplan Delta aktivieren muss und deshalb möchte ich, das du darauf vorbereitet bist." Er hoffte, das Blair nicht nach dem Inhalt des Notfallplans Delta fragen würde, und das tat er nicht sondern er dachte an jene Dinge, die ihn direkt betreffen würden.

"Wird er seine Terroraktionen gegen uns wieder aufnehmen?"

"Das ist das wohl logischste Vorgehen seinerseits, um uns so an den Verhandlungstisch zu zwingen, damit er das bekommt, was er will."

"Wie viele Probleme habt ihr ihm bisher bereitet?"

"Wir gehen davon aus, das er gut ein Drittel seiner Truppen verloren hat, darunter eine grössere Zahl seiner finanziellen Möglichkeiten. Wir wissen auch wo er sich vermutlich aufhält, und genau dabei benötige ich deine Hilfe."

"Wo ist er?"

"Auf den Orkneys."

"Es ist wohl zuviel verlangt, das du genau weisst wo, oder?" Die Orkneys bestanden auch gut 70 Inseln.

"Tony, würde ich dich fragen, wenn ich es wüsste?"

"Nein, wohl nicht. Wobei genau brauchst du meine Hilfe?" Er wusste durchaus, das es ihm nicht wirklich gefallen würde, und kurz darauf wusste er auch, das er richtig damit lag.

"Ich brauche eine oder mehrere eurer Fregatten für eine Schiessübung in der Region. Die fragliche Insel ist für Muggel nicht sichtbar, so dass das Schiessen in das Wasser nötig ist. Wir hoffen, das mehrere der Schüsse die Insel treffen werden."

"Nicht zu orten, ist wohl der bessere Ausdruck."

Rufus war durchaus erstaunt, und das zeigte er auch.

"Danke das du dich daran erinnerst, und ein Lächeln vereinfacht manches. Dieser Zauber macht die Insel praktisch unsichtbar, aber das heisst nicht, das die Granaten einfach verschwinden, denn sie müssen ja irgendwo landen. Abwehrzauber gegen Muggle sind mit Sicherheit auch vorhanden, aber ich werde die Munition so ausrüsten, das die Granaten ihn umgehen." Das plante er jedenfalls, wobei ihm sein wichtigster Mitarbeiter in diesem Gebiet, Trevor Shipp, versichert hatte, das der neueste Gegenzauber wirken würde.

"Ich dachte, das ihr unsere Waffen nicht verwenden würdet?"

"Das tun wir nicht, wir müssen nur die Insel finden, und der sichtbare Schaden wird sie uns zeigen. Einer meiner Männer wird als ziviler Beobachter an Bord sein und er kann den entsprechenden Zauber anbringen. Sobald die Insel gefunden ist, kann die Übung normal weiter gehen. Er wird die Waffen nicht selbst abfeuern, so das unser „Code" wenn du so willst, nicht dadurch kompromittiert wird." Nicht das diese Auslegung ihm helfen würde, wenn es bekannt würde.

"Du bittest um nicht gerade wenig oder?"

"Insgesamt gesehen? Wann war das letzte Mal, das wir euch um Hilfe gebeten haben? Das war damals bei Black, und das war vor vier Jahren. Ich würde sagen, das wir uns da sehr gut bedeckt gehalten haben, und wir sprechen hier noch nicht einmal über das Thema Prinz William." William war im übrigen ein Magier, der, wenn er richtig trainiert würde, von den Fähigkeiten her mit denen von Ginny Weasley gleichzusetzen war.

"Seine Eltern haben den Brief soweit ich weiss ignoriert, so wie es ihr Recht war. Er wusste auch darüber bescheid, als es geschah. Genauso wie euer Harry Potter." Es war durchaus erkennbar, das Tony in manchen Dingen John Major ähnelte, wobei Major's Gedächtnis nach seiner Wahlniederlage nicht angepasst worden war. Das würde sich aber ändern, sobald Blair zurück trat oder die Wahl verlor, allerdings war das eine kurzfristige Idee von Rufus.

"Bist du mit meinen Plänen einverstanden, Tony?"

"Du wirst mich so oder so dazu bringen, zuzustimmen, egal ob ich nein sage. Ihr habt ja eure Möglichkeiten dazu."

"Durchaus möglich, aber für mich wäre dein freiwilliges Einverständnis angenehmer."

Blair seufzte, und nahm dann das Telefon ab.

"Tara, arrangiere bitte eine Telefonkonferenz mit Admiral Wexler für heute Nachmittag." Er legte den Hörer wieder auf und sah nun Rufus direkt an.

"Vielen dank, Tony. Egal ob es funktioniert so stehe ich doch in deiner Schuld, und ich stehe generell zu solchen „Schulden"."

"Ich helfe eigentlich immer gerne, Rufus. Dein Mann soll bitte morgen früh um 8 Uhr hier sein."

"Das geht klar, sein Name ist Travis Biller, der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung."

"Es tut gut, mit hochrangigen Personen zusammenzuarbeiten."

"Es gibt niemanden, dem ich mehr traue als Travis, er wird es so sauber wie möglich zum Erfolg bringen."

Blair glaubte es ihm durchaus, wenn er das sagte, aber trotzdem hatte er nun noch eine letzte, dringliche Frage.

"Ich sollte wohl fragen, ob die Zeit eine wichtige Rolle spielt?"

"Ich weiss, das die Schiffe nicht umgehend in Marsch gesetzt werden können, so das wir von vorn herein zwei Wochen dafür geplant haben. Sollte er vorher reagieren, wird es uns trotzdem ein paar Dinge deutlich machen."

"Das ist machbar, ich werde mich dann über deinen Mann, Biller bei dir melden."

"Vielen Dank, Tony, ich finde dann selbst hinaus." Sie schüttelten noch kurz die Hände und Rufus ging dann. Er ging die Downing Street entlang und traf dabei auf einen eilig dahin laufenden Gordon Brown, gefolgt von Alastair Campbell. Rufus hielt kurz inne und beobachtete das Chaos, ähnlich demd aus Alice im Wunderland. Seine kleine Welt bestand aus gut 20.000 Personen, also der Grösse einer mittelgrossen Stadt der Muggel. Aber trotzdem war er hier und bat den Premierminister der Muggel um mehrere Schiffe für seine Leute. Die vorbeieilenden Personen schauten kurz den grinsenden Mann an, während er zur Ubahn ging um zum Ministerium zurück zu reisen, wobei Rob Graham und Edgar Stiles als Personenschützer auf der Downing Street zu ihm stiessen.

Es war schon schön, so viel Macht zu besitzen.

Samstag, 01. November 1997

Ministerium für Magie, Medizinische Abteilung

10:00 Uhr GMT

Lucius Malfoy galt noch immer als verhaftet, aber er war auch krank genug um für die absehbare Zeit ans das Bett gefesselt zu sein. Es sah so aus, als wenn sein angeschlagener Schädel ihm noch längere Zeit Probleme bereiten würde, obwohl jetzt mehr als drei Monate seit der Verletzung vergangen waren. Dr. Elizabeth Mitchell war die behandelten Ärztin für St. Mungo's, und sie versicherte Rufus, das es Malfoy bis Weihnachten wieder soweit gut gehen würde, das er in das Gefängnis verlegt werden könnte, sobald sein Verfahren beendet war. Der Minister hatte diskret durchsickern lassen, wo sich Lucius befand da er hoffte, das jemand eine Rettung versuchen würde, aber das war nicht geschehen.

Remus und Draco nutzten die direkte Flohnetzwerkverbindung aus dem Büro des Direktors in das des Ministers und trafen kurz nachdem Draco's Vater gefrühstückt hatte dort ein. Remus tarnte sich kurz vor Betreten des Raumes, denn er wollte zwar für Draco dabei sein, aber Lucius nicht reizen. Draco trat leise an das Bett seines Vaters und setzte sich, während der ältere Mann kurz verwirrt aufsah.

"Hallo Vater."

Lucius erwachte nun wieder vollständig und rieb sich eher aus Gewohnheit die Augen.

"Wer ist da?"

"Du weisst wer hier ist, Vater."

"Wer ist da!" Lucius setzte sich nun so gut wie möglich auf und bewegte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco das sein Vater blind war, was eine Folge der Folter war. Keine der bekannten Zaubertränke konnte dies wieder heilen, und seine Mutter hatte es auch nicht weiter „erwähnt", obwohl sie das Geld der Malfoy's dazu verwendete, nach einer Heilung zu suchen. Draco sah auch den emotionslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters und erkannte die Wahrheit, die dazu führte, das er ein gewisses Mass an Mitleid für seinen Vater empfand, ein Gefühl, das er bisher nie gekannt hatte, zumindest seinem Vater gegenüber. Nachdem er dies alles erkannt hatte, versuchte er es auf eine andere Art.

"Wer sonst würde dich „Vater" nennen?"

"Draco?"

"Exakt."

"Was machcst du hier?"

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

"Wozu? Du hast uns verraten." Diesen Teil der Erinnerung schien Voldemort ihm belassen zu haben.

"Hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Hätte mich dein Meister wieder aufgenommen nachdem ich ein Werwolf wurde?"

"Vielleicht, du wärest eine sehr gute Waffe gegen sie geworden."

"Und wie stünden die Chancen dafür, Vater? Eins zu hundert?" Draco ging im übrigen davon aus, das es eher Eins zu einer Million war, aber soweit wollte er dann doch nicht gehen.

"Wie bist du überhaupt an das Muggelzeug geraten?" Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.

Draco wartete einen Moment mit der Antwort, und nur dank des sehr guten Hörvermögens von Lucius in Folge der Blindheit erkannte dieser, das Draco nicht gegangen war sondern sich einen Stuhl holte.

"Ich brauchte eine Art Erlösung, Vater, einen Weg allem zu entkommen."

"Vor was flüchten? Du hattest eines der angenehmsten Leben in Hogwarts. Du warst der Anführer der Slytherin, und das seit deinem elften Lebensjahr."

"Und genau davor wollte ich fliehen, Vater, ich wollte vor etwas fliehen, von dem ich nicht glaubte, das es gewinnen würde."

"Ihr überschätzt permanent Potter."

"Wenn er so schwach ist, wieso will Voldemort ihn so dringend Tod sehen? Wenn er keine Gefahr darstellt, wieso muss er dann eliminiert werden?"

"Er ist nicht schwach du idiot, er ist undiszipliniert und viel zu sehr auf Rache aus, als es gut für ihn ist. Dumbledore hat ihm so sehr zugesetzt, das er niemals eine Gefahr darstellen würde. Er wird viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein, seine Probleme dank der Behandlung in dem Muggelhaus zu lösen. Ich war erleichtert, als er nach Amerika verschwand, denn so konnten wir uns auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge in dem Krieg konzentrieren."

Diese Theorie war nicht nur Draco in den Sinn gekommen, denn seine Mutter hatte etwas ähnliches erwähnt. Draco hatte ihre politischen Überlegungen allerdings ignoriert, da sie eigentlich nur sehr wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte. Die Ansichten von Lucius hatte er auch abgelehnt, da diese viel zu sehr von Hass geprägt waren.

"Du hast mir nie wirklich geantwortet, Vater. Was hätte ich sonst tun können?"

"Ich habe dir geantwortet, denn du hättest klug genug sein müssen, um überhaupt nicht in diese Falle zu gelangen. Ich sage auch nicht, das du den Biss dir verdient hast, das ist definitiv nicht der Fall, denn du bist mein Sohn. Aber wenn dir meine Meinung wirklich wichtig ist, werde ich sie dir erläutern. Du hättest das Land verlassen sollen, genauso wie es dein neuer Freund Potter tat. Du hättest zumindest einen sehr guten Grund dafür gehabt, und deine Mutter und ich hätten dir finanziell geholfen."

"Ich war zu der Zeit an ein Bett, ähnlich dem deinigen, gefesselt und wurde genauso wie du praktisch rund um die Uhr überwacht. Ich habe also die best mögliche Lösung gewählt. Sie hätten mich nie ausreisen lassen, Vater, denn ich war für sie viel zu wertvoll. Und genauso wenig wollte ich einen Schauprozess erleben müssen oder gar in Azkaban landen." Den Kommentar mit „dein neuer Freund Potter" ignorierte er vorerst.

"Du hättest es versuchen können."

"Du hast mit Mutter geredet?"

"Sie ist fast täglich hier."

"Und was sagt sie über meine Einigung?" Es interessierte ihn durchaus, was seine Mutter hinter seinem Rücken über das ganze zu sagen hatte.

"Jene, zu der du sie gezwungen hast?"

"Ja Vater, die meine ich." Und er hatte sie gezwungen, nicht das Draco dies zugeben würde.

"Sie ist zwischen uns beiden hin und her gerissen. Sie glaubt, das du eine viel bessere Einigung hättest erzielen können, aber anders als ich kann sie das ganze akzeptieren."

"Du hasst mich, Vater?"

"Die meiste Zeit über ja. Es gibt nur wenig über das ich in meiner wachen Zeit nachdenken kann, Draco, zumindest solange, bis ich nach Azkaban gebracht werde."

"Vielleicht kann ich zumindest dagegen etwas tun." Er dachte, das es zumindest einen Versuch wert wäre.

"Deine Mutter hat das bereits versucht."

"Sie mögen Mutter nicht, während sie mich langsam zu akzeptieren scheinen." Er wusste allerdings, das er vermutlich dafür Potter um Hilfe bitten musste. Er wusste zwar nichts von dem Geld das Harry von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, so das er davon ausgehen musste, das eine kleine „Spende" oder derartiges vielleicht helfen könnte, da Potter in der Regel durchaus zugängig zu sein schien.

"Ich werde niemals Potter oder Scrimgeour unterstützen."

Nun das hatte sich damit erledigt, aber Draco wollte es zumindest versuchen.

"Dann hast du dich damit für Azkaban entschieden. Insbesondere nachdem dein Meister dich zum Sterben in Riddle Manor zurück liess, nachdem ihr den Kampf so klar verloren hattet."

"Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Verletzten zu evakuieren, so dass sie keine Wahl hatten." Dieser Satz machte sein „Wunschdenken" sehr deutlich, aber Lucius griff nach jedem Strohhalm.

"Du würdest lieber im Gefängnis verrotten als frei zu sein? Selbst unter Hausarrest müsstest du wenigstens nicht unter den Dementoren leiden."

Lucius hatte kein Interesse daran, weiter zuzuhören, entschied sich aber, dem Schein halber nachzugeben.

"Na gut, versuch mit Scrimgeour zu reden, ich werde mich nicht länger weigern."

"Das werde ich, vielleicht gibt es ja eine andere Lösung als das Gefängnis für dich."

"Wer kann das schon bei denen sagen. Erzähl mir jetzt mehr über Hogwarts und seinen tierischen Schulleiter."

Es war schon komisch wie sich manche Dinge für Personen wie Draco anhörten, insbesondere bei dieser Ausdrucksweise.

"Ich bin auch eines dieser „Tiere", Vater." sagte er mit genau dem richtigen Mass an Wut.

Lucius sah nun doch kurz leicht geschockt aus.

"Ja das bist du, das habe ich wohl kurz vergessen. Also, wie sit Lupin so als Direktor?" Er schien eher neugierig als von Hass erfüllt.

Sie unterhielten sich nun kurz über Hogwarts, insbesondere über Remus und Ravenclaw. Remus stand die gesamte Zeit in der Nähe, aber Draco empfand mittlerweile ein gutes Mass an Freundschaft zu ihm und hatte deshalb keinerlei Probleme damit, einige der Standpunkte von Remus seinem Vater gegenüber zu verteidigen, der immerhin eine gute Sache über seinen Gegner sagen konnte:

"Natürlich ist er klug, Draco, der Gegner besteht nicht nur aus Idioten. Lupin hat, das muss ich ihm zugestehen, ein sehr hohes Mass an Intelligenz."

Aus dem Mund von Lucius konnte man dies als Kompliment auffassen, und Remus hatte Mühe, sich ein leichtes Kichern zu verkneifen. Natürlich hätte Lucius nichts derartiges gesagt, wenn er gewusst hätte, das sein Sohn einen Begleiter hatte.

Der Besuch dauerte insgesamt eine Stunde und Draco versprach nächste Woche wenn möglich zurück zu kehren. Sofern sein Vater dies wünschen würde. Lucius' Antwort kam schnell und sehr eindeutig:

"Bitte tue es."

Der Mann bat darum, aber es war unklar, ob er es wirklich meinte, oder ob er einfach die Langeweile vertreiben wollte. Draco würde das nehmen, was er bekam. Lucius hatte allerdings noch eine letzte Frage, bevor Draco ging.

"Bist du mit deinem neuen Leben zufrieden, Draco?"

"Es ist deutlich stressfreier, Vater, selbst wenn man den Vollmond mit einbezieht. Ich habe viel mehr Spass am Leben als vorher, das kann ich dir sagen."

Lucius reagierte hier nicht darauf, etwas, das man so und so sehen konnte. Draco hielt nun die Tür auf so das Remus hinaus gehen konnte, bevor er ihm folgte und sie schloss.

"Geht es dir gut, Draco?"

"Es geht schon Remus, denke ich jedenfalls." Solange sie alleine waren, hatte Remus kein Problem damit, das Draco ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

"Es scheint so als wenn dein Vater nicht mehr kämpfen möchte, denn er scheint fast aus Gewohnheit so zu reagieren."

"Ich denke eine Lebenslange Haftstrafe in Azkaban wird bei jedem dafür sorgen. Ich frage mich aber noch immer, wieso er nicht gemeinsam mit den anderen wieder dort gelandet ist."

"Ich weiss es auch nicht, und bei dem Minister kann man das teilweise schlecht sagen. Wirst du versuchen ihn herauszuholen?"

"Formell ja. Kannst du für mich eine Nachricht an Potter schicken?"

"Ja das kann ich, aber ich denke nicht das er dir helfen wird. Jedenfalls nicht wegen deinem Vater."

"Ich wäre schon zufrieden, wenn er sich heraus halten würde."

"Damit könnte er einverstanden sein, glaube ich. Dein Vater und er kommen nicht wirklich gut mit einander aus."

"Das ist noch untertrieben, aber ich möchte es zumindest versuchen, und wenn Potter generell dagegen ist, wird es der Minister garnicht erst in Erwägung ziehen."

"Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, das kann ich dir versichern."

"Vielen Dank Remus, ich weiss das du nicht so viel Einfluss auf Potter hast wie viele vielleicht denken mögen."

"Ich frage mich auch manchmal, ob ich ihn überhaupt habe." Er wusste durchaus, das er dies nicht hätte sagen sollen, aber Draco's Kichern klang eher freundlich.

"Niemand ausser Neville vielleicht hat den derzeit in Hogwarts. Nein, Potter nimmt de4rzeit definitiv keine Ratschläge von irgend jemanden ernsthaft an, zumindest solange er aus Grossbritannien kommt."

"Wieso glaubst du das?" Remus wusste, das Draco sehr genau beobachten konnte, und eine andere Ansicht der Dinge könnte sich bei Harry als sehr nützlich erweisen.

"Weil er euch alle als Mittäter bei seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Muggeln betrachtet. Selbst die Weasley-Eltern hätten viel mehr tun können um ihm zu helfen, wenn sie denn überhaupt mehr getan hätten als Sätze wie „bitte lass ihn doch bei uns bleiben, Albus" zu sagen, gefolgt von „Nein" und „Also gut, wenn du es möchtest."."

Dies lies Remus nun leise Kichern, denn Draco imitierte Molly Weasley sehr gut, die er allerdings zuvor nur sehr selten getroffen hatte und das auch nicht unbedingt zu besten Bedingungen.

"Mach das aber bitte nicht vor Ginny."

"Wo glaubst du habe ich das gelernt? Sie kann ihre Mutter sogar noch besser immitieren als ich."

"Ich dachte, ihr wäret nicht so gut befreundet?"

"Sind wir auch nicht, wobei ich wohl keinen der fünf als „Freund" bezeichnen würde, aber wir arbeiten meist während der DA-Treffen zusammen. Versteh mich aber nicht falsch, es wird nie zu irgend einer Beziehung in irgend einer Weise zwischen den dreien und mir kommen." Gemeint waren die drei Mädchen aus der Ministeriumsgruppe.

"Wieso nicht? Du glaubst doch nicht das sie noch immer unter dir stehen oder?"

"Bei Granger ja, Remus, aber das liegt nicht daran das sie eine muggelgeborene ist. Selbst ich habe eingesehen, dass das Dasein als Muggelgeborener eher ein Unfall ist und keine Absicht. Es ist einfach so, das sie es mit aller Gewalt versucht und das ist auch das eigentliche Problem das ich mit ihr habe, sie ist einfach zu eifrig, und das irritiert mich einfach. Lovegood ist einfach zu „abgefahren", nicht das sie nicht attraktiv wäre, und jeder der sich an Ginny halten würde, müsste sie wirklich lieben, wenn er diese Familie ertragen könnte. Wieso glaubst du hat Potter es nie versucht, selbst als sie ihn regelrecht angefleht hat?" Das war sehr deutlich gesagt, aber die Aussage war so gesehen korrekt. Draco hatte sich nicht ganz verändert, aber bald darauf kehrten sie per Flohnetzwerk wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Dieses war eine private Unternehmung gewesen, ausserhalb der Geschehnisse von Hogwarts, ähnlich den Besuchen, die Neville einmal im Monat seinen Eltern abstattete. Einmal im Monat war derzeit das maximale, was er aushalten konnte selbst nachdem sich ihre Gesundheit zu stabilisieren begann.

Draco grübelte die gesamte Woche über nach und entschied sich am Ende doch dafür, Harry keinen Brief zu schreiben, da er auch davon ausging, das sein alter Rivale ihm ein gutes Stück Respekt dafür entgegenbringen würde, wenn er ihn nicht um Hilfe für Lucius Malfoy bat. Stattdessen schrieb Draco Rufus direkt an, und bat um Gnade. Rufus' Antwort bestand in einer kurzen Nachricht in der er schrieb, das er es in Erwägung ziehen würde und wohl selbst noch imt Lucius sprechen würde um zu sehen, ob eine Rehabilitation möglich wäre. Draco konnte nur hoffen und einen Gott, an den er nicht glaubte anflehen, das sein Vater es sich nicht verderben würde.

Väter und Söhne halt.

Dienstag, 04. November 1997

02:00 Uhr

Aussenbereich, Salem Witches Institute, 1000 Meter vor dem Hauptgebäude

Das Team von 16 Männern und Frauen traf mittels Portschlüssel genau an den geplanten Koordinaten laut Karte ein. Jeder trug mindestens einen Zauberstab sowie einen Besen bei sich, wobei zwei von ihnen zwei Zauberstäbe trugen. Der Angriff war sehr gut geplant worden, insbesondere die Schussfelder sowie die geplanten Ablenkungsmanöver. Salem würde sehr schnell und problemlos fallen.

Das wollte die siebte Jahrgangsstufe von Great Lakes in Basic Combat jedenfalls glauben.

Dies war ihr erstes, und einzigstes Massenduell des Schuljahres, wobei jede der vier Schulen genau das selbe tun würden wie sie derzeit: sie testeten praktisch die Verteidigung einer der Schulen. Great Lakes war Salem zugeteilt, und führte die erste Übung aus. Sie hatten ein zweiwöchiges Zeitfenster erhalten, um ihren Plan auszuführen, wobei vier Auroren ihnen helfen würden, wobei damit insgesamt neben den Auroren Ripley sowie die 11 Schüler der Klasse teilnehmen würden. Und der wichtigste Punkt war, das Salem keine Ahnung hatte, das sie kamen.

Nun, es würden sie auch zwei Auroren begleiten, und dank Harry's Verbindungen nahmen auch Fred und George als „Berater" des Teams teil, wobei sie zwei der eigentlich vier geplanten Auroren ersetzten, wobei Ripley sich sehr darüber amüsiert hatte, aber am Ende doch zugestimmt hatte. Die Zwillinge brauchten einfach etwas Abwechslung in ihrem Leben.

Der Plan war weitestgehend von Harry und Drew entwickelt worden, wobei der Rest der Klasse auch Vorschläge gemacht hatte, genauso wie Ripley. Die Auroren, Brian McCann und Jeff Francouer waren als Regierungsvertreter anwesend, auch um notfalls übereifrige Schüler und/oder Lehrer von Salem beruhigen zu können. Sollte der Plan wie geplant ablaufen, würden sie nicht mehr sagen als Sachen wie „Richtig" oder „gotcha".

Das Ziel der Übung: alle vier Häuser zu sichern, den Lehrerflügel zu verbarrikadieren und Direktor Beau Shupe und seine Stellvertreterin, Cathy Corey gefangen zu nehmen. Es durften nur ungefährliche Zauber eingesetzt werden, also keine, die zum Beispiel explodieren konnten, zumindest aber in direkter Nähe von Personen.

Harry betrachtete nun das Hauptgebäude von Salem, das erstaunlicherweise sehr stark an den Fuchsbau erinnerte und das in Amerika. Die Lykaner hatten im Februar übrigens nicht versucht, Salem zu betreten, sondern es nur aus der Entfernung mit Mörsern und Stinger-Raketen beschossen. Nachdem die Schule an den neuen Standort verlegt worden war, hatten sich Shupe und die Lehrer dazu entschieden, dem neuen Gebäude ihren eigenen „Touch" zu geben. Sie platzierten mehrere Türme auf dem Gebäude, ähnlich denen von Hogwarts. Des weiteren befand sich an der Westseite ein japanischer Garten. Fred fasste nun alles zusammen:

"Das ist das kurioseste Gebäude das ich je gesehen habe und es gefällt mir."

"Ja Junior, wieso bist du nicht hier her gewechselt?"

"Nachdem ich mich entschieden hatte, liess es sich nicht ändern." Zum Glück hatte Sophie das nicht gehört, und Harry sprach leise weiter.

"Alles nur Entschuldigungen."

"Seid ihr beiden bereit?"

"Wir sind dazu geboren, obwohl der surrealismus des Planes ist uns nicht entgangen."

"Ja, zuerst helfen wir bei der Verteidigung der Schule, jetzt helfen wir dir bei einem Angriff auf eine andere. Das Leben mit dir wird niemals langweilig, würde ich sagen."

"Würdet ihr lieber jetzt aufwachen und euch zur Arbeit fertig machen?"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht."

"Natürlich nicht."

"Das glaube ich nicht, und nebenbei seid ihr meine Partner. Ich kann ohne euch beiden nicht wirklich effektiv kämpfen."

Fred und George waren nun wirlich überrascht, denn keiner von ihnen hatte mit etwas derartigem aus dem Mund von Harry gerechnet und nebenbei existierte keine wirklich intime Beziehung zwischen ihnen, auch wenn das Wort „Partner" in ähnlicher Weise gefallen war.

"Wissen die anderen, das du das ganze Ding „Vermint" hast?"

"Wieso dem ganzen den Spass nehmen?" Harry selbst dachte das es nicht unbedingt wortwörtlich „vermint" war.

"Das können wir nicht riskieren oder?"

Die Gruppe kam nun herüber und Ripley sah nun zu Harry und Drew, den Anführern der Gruppe.

"Harry, Drew, es ist eure Show." Ripley selbst würde nur als „Soldat" fungieren. Drew meldete sich nun zu erst zu Wort.

"Denkt bitte daran, das die Zauber nur durchbrochen werden, wenn ihr auf dem Boden landet, denn sie haben nicht daran gedacht, das jemand auch hinein fliegen könnte, den keiner unserer Feinde ist dazu in der Lage. Harry und die Zwillinge nehmen den Haupteingang, während Sophie, Professor Ripley und ich auf dem Dach landen werden. Reiko und Claudia nehmen den östlichen Turm, Jack und Ray den westlichen. Liesel, Amanda, ihr nehmt den Garten, und bitte zerstört nicht mehr als absolut nötig. Eric und Harold werden gemeinsam mit den Auroren als letztes die südliche Mauer übernehmen. Platziert aber bitte zuerst Zauber, damit euch keiner hört, und denkt daran, die Schneidezauber vorsichtig einzusetzen, um die Schäden gering zu halten. Sobald ihr drin seid, begebt euch zu eurem Stockwerk und platziert die Fallen. Hat jeder seine Sümpfe?" Alle nickten und nun übernahm Harry.

"Denkt bitte daran, das es sicher einige zusätzliche Zauber geben wird, da sie bisher noch nicht betroffen waren, aber die Überraschung wird mit Sicherheit auf unserer Seite sein. Sie wissen nicht, das sie als erstes an der Reihe sind, sondern das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Denkt bitte daran, das in der Ruhe und Geschwindigkeit der Erfolg liegt." Das war ein Spruch, den Harry in einem militärischen Handbuch gelesen hatte und er bezog sich darauf, das man zwar vorsichtig aber nicht übervorsichtig sein sollte.

Hier musste nichts mehr gesagt werden und sie sahen alle auf ihre Uhren, die zeigten, das nur noch 30 Sekunden zu warten waren, bevor sie ihre Besen bestiegen. Drew starrte auf seine Uhr und sagte dann leise:

"Und Los."

Die Teams hoben nun ab, wobei Harry, Fred und George direkt zur Eingangstür flogen. Sobald sie dort waren, nahm George seine Werkzeuge hervor. Es war schwer gleichzeitig zu Arbeiten und die Balance zu halten, so das Fred und Harry ihn leicht stützten, damit seine Füsse nicht den Boden berührten, denn das hätte die Schutzzauber ausgelöst.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, das sie das ganze wie nach Art der Muggel abgeschlossen haben." Er begann nun das Schloss vorsichtig zu öffnen.

"Oh auf dem Schloss sind auch Zauber, aber wir wollen sie ja davon ablenken, wie wir hinein gekommen sind. Das sind wirklich nützliche Fähigkeiten."

"Das ist viel einfacher als jene Schlösser an deiner Zimmertür auf dem Planeten Dursley." Er zog noch einmal vorsichtig daran und das Schloss ging mit einem Klick auf, aber nicht die Tür selbst, wobei er in sofern unvorsichtig war als das einige eindeutige Kratzer von seiner Arbeit übrig blieben. Fred legte nun einen Stillezauber auf die Tür und so war es nur noch eine einfache, unscheinbare Metalltür. Nun schnitt Harry sehr vorsichtig ein Loch in die Tür, das gerade gross genug ar, das sie hindurch passten. Sie flogen nun auf ihre Besen gepresst hinein und konnten nun von den Besen absteigen. Anschliessend reparierte Harry die Tür, so das sie wie geplant aussah.

Das war ein weiteres Problem mit den Schutzzaubern die aktiv waren, und das Problem hatte schon bei der Invasion der Werwölfe bestanden:

Die Schutzzauber waren praktisch nutzlos, nachdem die Eindringlinge im Gebäude waren. Insbesondere dann, wenn die Eindringlinge auch Magier waren, da die Zauber so ausgelegt sein mussten, das sie keine Kinder von vielleicht 14 Jahren mit Schlafproblemen verletzen konnten, die umher wanderten. Harry nahm nun seine Karte hervor und deutete auf die Büros der Lehrer im dritten Stock, sowie auf das Büro von Direktor Shupe. Die Büros der Lehrer waren nur mit einer Zahl versehen, so das es von Vorteil war, das man die Zahl der Büros kannte. Und nur diese drei kannten diese Zahl.

"Da ist unser Ziel, los gehts. Stellt bitte sicher, das ihr die Treppen wie abgesprochen vermint."

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Junior."

Die Karte von Salem hatten sie von einem Insider erhalten, nämlich der einzigsten Person in der Schule, die sie kannten:

Jessica Murray, der Tochter der Direktorin von Great Lakes, und, was noch wichtiger war, der zehnten Angestellten von WWW. Sobald Harry ihr Ziel erfahren hatte, hatte er sich an sie gewandt und sie freundlich im ihre Hilfe gebeten. Es stellte sich heraus, das Jessica in gewisser Weise, ähnlich Ginny in ihn verliebt war und deshalb nur zu gerne eine Karte der Räume der Lehrer und Schüler übergeben hatte. Dobby hatte dann den Rest übernommen und sich bei seiner letzten Lieferung ein wenig umgesehen. Daher auch der „Vermint"-Kommentar, wobei nur die drei von WWW von dem Plan wussten, und auch Sophie wusste nichts davon.

"Dobby."

"Ja, Harry?"

"Hast du die Ausrüstung parat?"

"Ja." Dobby's Ausrüstung bestand aus einem Beutel voller Zauber-Granaten, wobei Harry jede von ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte, so das die Timer von knapp einer Minute aktiviert wurden.

"Dann geh jetzt bitte, ich sage dir dann bescheid, sobald alles vorbereitet ist."

"In Ordnung, Harry, sei bitte vorsichtig."

"Du auch." Diesen Satz meinte er ernst, denn das Ziel von Dobby waren die Quartiere der Hauselfen im Kellerbereich. Die Hauselfen in den amerikanischen Schulen arbeiteten in der Regel von morgens bis abends. Sie säuberten die Gemeinschaftsräume am Tage, während die Schüler im Unterricht waren oder beim Essen waren, während die Klassenräume in den Abendstunden, nach dem Ende des Unterrichts gereinigt wurden. Dies lief komplett anders als in Hogwarts ab, wo die Hauselfen ihre Arbeit in der Regel, abgesehen von den Essenszeiten, nachts nach Mitternacht und bis 7 Uhr morgens erledigten.

Er erschien mitten in dem Gemeinschaftsraum und liess die Bälle fallen, so das sie in alle Richtungen rollten. Er verschwand sofort wieder und wenige Augenblicke später erklangen mehrere:

"Frofundo!"

Es war ein rein experimenteller Zauber, den Robert Marr für Harry vorbereitet hatte. Streng genommen war es ein Schlafzauber der nur die Hauselfen betraf. Er hatte bei einem Versuch bei Dobby und Winky funktioniert und obwohl Harry ob des Ausmasses dessen, was sie hier taten besorgt war, so war er doch der Ansicht das sie so am besten Vermeiden konnten, das die Hauselfen sie durch Zufall entdeckten und jemanden warnten. Nun ja, es war kein direkter Angriff.

In der Zwischenzeit gelang es den anderen Teams, das Gebäude unentdeckt zu betreten, wobei nur Eric Liddell, Harold Abrahams und die Auroren eine Ausnahme bildeten, denn sie warteten, bis alle in Position waren. Sie würden später eine Ablenkung bilden, sozusagen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Die Teams an den Türmen hatten die geringsten Probleme, wobei die Türme zwar mit Zaubern versehen waren, die dafür sorgten, das Werwölfe und Vampire keinen Halt finden konnten, aber keiner der 20 Meter hohen Türme war auf wirklich gefährliche Weise abgesichert. Drew, Sophie und Ripley drangen durch das einzigste Loch in der Verteidigung der Dächer ein: den Luftschächten, wobei sie aber vorher auf dem Dach noch einige Sümpfe von WWW verteilten. Nach einem Zauber, der das ganze vergrösserte, schlitterten sie so direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Proctor, wobei Proctor das einzigste Haus war das sich beide Schulen teilten.

Es war zum Glück niemand mehr wach, und der Aufbau ähnelte weitestgehend dem von Great Lakes: ein grosser Raum, von dem zwei Doppeltüren zu den Schlafbereichen führten. Drew, der Gott insgeheim dafür dankte, das es so viel Übereinstimmungen gab, bedeutete Ripley, die Türen zu den Schlafsäälen und den entsprechenden Gängen zu verminen. Sophie ging zum verschlossenen Sicherungskasten und öffnete ihn.

Es sah ganz eindeutig so aus, als wenn die Zwillinge ihr mehr beigebracht hatten als nur die Erfindung von Streichen und sie war definitiv schneller als sie darin, ein Schloss zu knacken. Nicht das sie das jemals irgend jemanden gegenüber erwähnen würde, auch Harry gegenüber nicht.

Sie öffnete ihn nun und wandte sich ab, während Drew den blauen Nebel vorbereitete, der an den Türen zu den Schlafsäälen und der Eingangstür selbst platziert werden würde, sobald ihr Lehrer fertig war. Ripley hatte den Sumpf direkt im Gang vor den Schlafsäälen platziert und einen weiteren etwa auf der Hälfte der Länge des Ganges. Er platzierte hier auch etwas von dem Nebel, wobei der Timer hier auf 30 Minuten eingestellt war, wobei ein Finite Incantatem nur wirken würde, wenn er oder Drew ihn sprechen würden. Ripley sah nun zu seinen Schülern und sagte mit leiser Stimme:

"Ich bin fertig." Ripley ging nun hinüber zu Sophie an dem Sicherungskasten.

Drew aktivierte den Nebel, so das niemand den Gemeinschaftsraum würde verlassen können.

"Ich ebenfalls, Sophie, bereite bitte den Kasten vor."

Zu den Veränderungen an dem Sicherungskasten gehörte ein netter, kleiner Schiebezauber, den Harry vor gut einem Monat in einem seiner eher obskuren Bücher gefunden hatte, während er nach etwas anderem suchte. Der Zauber war so eingestellt, das er die Sicherungsschalter nach einer bestimmten Zeit betätigen würde, wobei das in diesem Fall 10 Minuten waren. Das erlernen des Zaubers hatte Sophie etwas Zeit gekostet, aber sie konnte man nun durchaus als Expertin in diesem Zauber bezeichnen und das ganze auch noch passend für diese morgendliche Übung.

Abgesehen von den Veränderungen an dem Sicherungskasten wiederholte sich dieser Teil des Planes in jedem der Häuser, namentlich Carnegie, Powhatan und Attucks durch die anderen Gruppen. Die neun gingen anschliessend in den zweiten Stock, zu den Klassenräumen. Die Türen hier waren im übrigen nicht verschlossen und so dauerte es keine 10 Minuten, die Räume zu präparieren, für den Fall, das einer der Lehrer es auf die harte Tour versuchen würde.

Der Plan lief erst seit 15 Minuten, als Harry und die Zwillinge ihre Positionen einnahmen. Er selbst hatte kurz zuvor noch mit beiden gesprochen:

"Ihr beiden wisst, was zu tun ist."

"Oh, das wird das personifizierte Chaos."

"Glaubst du, das Remus es uns erlauben würde, etwas ähnliches in Hogwarts durchzuführen?"

"Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht. Ich werde ihn aber trotzdem einmal fragen. Also los." Harry selbst war bereit, eine Summe von 10000 Galleonen an eine Organisation, die Remus aussuchen konnte zu spenden, sollte sich Remus bereit erklären, etwas derartiges zuzulassen. Remus würde das Angebot später zwar ablehnen, aber er würde während der gesamte Zeit, die er für die Antwort brauchten kichern müssen.

Harry selbst bezog nun in einem der Gände direkt vor den Büros von Professor Beau Shupe, Harry's Kollegen aus der Schulverteidigungskommission und der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, Cathy Corey, Stellung, die wie er wusste, nicht gut auf Joanne Murray zu sprechen war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, das sie selbst als Kandidatin für den Posten der Schulleiterin von Great Lakes angetreten war, und sie schien derzeit keine wirkliche Möglichkeit zu haben, eine höhere Position zu erlangen. In gewisser Weise würden sie sich um diesen Gang kümmern.

Fred und George standen auf beiden Seiten und hielten dabei die Zündschnur in den Händen, die sie unterwegs an den Türen befestigten. Die Schnüre würden allerdings keine Muggel-Sprengstoffe zünden sondern eine spezielle Version ihrer Zaubergranaten. Es war eine verbesserte Version und insbesondere diese enthielt den Banshee-Zauber. Die Idee hatten sie über die Fallen von Tony Almeida erhalten, die er mit seinen Werwolfsoldaten in Great Lakes in den Treppenhäusern platziert hatten. Sie waren fast zeitgleich mit den anderen vier Gruppen in den Stockwerken unter ihnen fertig geworden.

"Ich fasse es einfach nicht, das sie noch immer nicht wissen, das wir hier sind."

"Vielleicht haben sie gehofft, das es eine der anderen Schulen ist, eihne ohne den Jungen-der-Lebt."

"Aber ich finde noch immer das es zu einfach ist, sie können nicht so inkompetent sein, oder?"

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich witzig." Harry war der Ansicht, das Shupe durchaus kompetent war, aber wenn er dies sagen würde, würde das nicht gerade hilfreich sein.

"Lassen wir einfach das Signal erklingen, wie die Muggel so schön sagen."

"Ja, Dad. Dobby." Er sagte dies gerade so laut genug, das die Magie Dobby mitteilen konnte, das er benötigt wurde.

"Ja Harry, seid ihr bereit?" Dobby war in die Operation eingeweiht und hatte einige Vorschläge gehabt.

"Ja das sind wir, geh bitte ein Stockwerk nach unten und sieh nach, ob Drew und die anderen fertig sind."

"In Ordnung, Harry."

Er kehrte wenige Sekunden später zurück.

"Sie brauchen noch eine Minute."

Harry zählte die Zeit in Gedanken herunter.

"Also gut, sag ihnen bitte, das sie sich auf das Feuerwerk vorbereiten sollen. Sag danach bitte Eric und Harold bescheit, das sie nach 20 Sekunden eindringen sollen."

"Geht klar, Harry."

"Winky"

Nun kam der Teil, den Winky erledigen sollte, die nun auch erschien.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Sobald du die Explosionen hörst, geh bitte in die Wohnung des Schulleiters und gib ihm diese Nachricht: Joanne Murray schickt ihre Grüsse." Er hätte beinahe noch erwähnt, das Harry Potter sie schickte, aber das wäre für seinen Geschmack zu weit gegangen. Und man durfte nicht vergessen, das ein erheblicher Teil des Plans von Drew stammte. Diese Nachricht würde Shupe sagen, das es nicht die Werwölfe waren, die den Frieden brachen und einige alte Feindseeligkeiten beenden wollten.

"Ja, Harry." Winky schien sich, im Gegensatz zu Dobby darauf zu freuen, das die Aktion begann.

Die Drei von WWW sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie ihre Zauberstäbe zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hervor holten. Harry vernichtete nun die Karte von Jessica mittels Incendio, wobei er aber noch eine Kopie in seinem Koffer hatte. Er wollte nicht, das sie Probleme bekam, sollte Great Lakes wider allen Wahrscheinlichkeiten das ganze Manöver verlieren.

"Bist du sicher, das sie uns nicht zu Töten versuchen werden, Harry?"

"Das sollten sie eigentlich nicht, aber wer weiss was bei dem Stress der Ereignisse geschehen wird."

"Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, wenn es darum geht, die Moral aufrecht zu erhalten, weisst du das?"

"Nun, in gewisser Weise bin ich das, Fred."

"Eines Tages Junior, eines Tages werden wir heraus finden, wie du uns auseinanderhalten kannst. Du hast uns doch nicht irgendwie markiert oder?" Er hatte das schon einige Male gefragt und immer wieder die selbe Antwort bekommen. Nun ja, in gewisser Weise die selbe Antwort:

"Nein, das war Dobby. Nur die Elfen können es sehen, ich selbst nicht." Nun sah er wie ihnen ein Licht auf ging.

"Das erklärt einiges."

Diese kleine Diskussion wurde nun aber durch den Lärm mehrerer lauter Explosionen an den Aussenwänden unterbrochen, während die drei von WWW magisch verstärkte Ohrstöpsel einsetzten und auf die Show warteten. Die Auroren Francouer und McCann waren angewiesen worden, die Lautstärke der Abrumpere-Explosivzauber zu verstärken, die von Eric und Harold verwendet wurden. Beide verwendeten ihre gesamte Kraft darauf, als sie nach den Abrumpere mehrere Erdbeben-Zauber folgen liessen, jene, die Harry auch bei den Olympic-Hinderniskursen verwendet hatte, so dass das Gebäude ins Wanken geriet, während die Zauber ausgelöst wurden. Es war dieser Lärm der sie aktiviert hatte und nicht das eigentliche Chaos der Zauber:

"ALARM! ALARM! DAS GEBÄUDE WURDE BESCHÄDIGT! ALARM! ALARM!" Diese Meldung wiederholte sich alle 10 Sekunden, bevor sie abgeschaltet wurde.

Shupe reagierte fast umgehend mit einer Durchsage aus seinem Büro:

"Achtung an alle Schüler und Lehrer, die Schule wird von unbekannten Personen angegriffen! Dies ist eine ÜBUNG! Ich wiederhole, die Schule wird von unbekannten Personen angegriffen, aber dies ist eine ÜBUNG!"

Die sechs Lehrer, die in den Quartieren nahe ihrer Büros lebten, öffneten nun ihre Türen und aktivierten dadurch die Granaten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Dieser Schrei wurde um den Faktor 15 verstärkt, denn genauso viele Türenwurden kurz hinter einander geöffnet. Selbst mit den Ohrstöpseln hatten die drei von WWW grosse Mühe, dem Schmerz zu widerstehen. Die Lehrer von Salem hingegen waren machtlos, denn die schiere Macht des Schreis der Banshee brachte sie auf ihre Knie.

Und damit waren sie komplett den vier Zauberstäben ausgesetzt, die sich nun auf sie richteten. Mehrere Betäubungszauber erledigten dann den Rest. Zumindest bei allen ausser Shupe und Corey, wobei Harry nun auf Corey's Tür deutete und die Zwillinge anwies, dort hinein zu gehen.

"Kein Problem." Oder so ähnlich flüsterte Fred zu Harry.

Sie sprengten die Tür regelrecht auf und aktivierten dabei einen weiteren Banshee-Zauber, der Corey regelrecht umwarf. Es stellte sich heraus, das sie sich die Zeit genommen hatte, sich anzuziehen, da sie die Übung nicht wirklich ernst genommen hatte. Das Problem war aber, das sie noch nicht fertig angezogen war und so bekamen die Zwillinge eine halb nackte, 41jährige Corey zu sehen, die nicht unbedingt als unattraktiv zu bezeichnen war. Nicht das sie sich einen derartigen Anblick gewünscht hätten, aber wenn man nachts um 02.20 Uhr die Tür einer Frau regelrecht aufsprengt, muss man schon durchaus mit etwas derartigem rechnen.

Harry tat das gleiche bei Shupe's Tür, wobei der Mann ob des Schreis der Banshee sich die Hände an die Ohren hielt. Er hatte im übrigen versucht, mittels des Flohnetzwerks die sechs fehlenden Lehrer herbei zu rufen. Und ja, er war komplett angezogen.

"Accio Zauberstab!"

Shupe's Zauberstab flog nun in Harry's Hand, bevor Harry den Direktor mittels magischer Seile fesselte, bevor dieser auf dem Boden abgelegt wurde.

"Hallo Beau."

In der Zwischenzeit versuchten die Schüler aus dem Verteidigungskurs aus dem Haus Proctor ihre Räume zu verlassen, um die geplante Verteidigung aufzubauen…..allerdings kamen sie nie an ihren Bestimmungsorten an, da die vorbereiteten Sümpfe ihren Weg blockierten, während der Nebel die anderen daran hinderte, sie über die Sümpfe schweben zu lassen. Ein paar versuchten durch den Sumpf zu kriechen, aber Sophie's Bewegungszauber hatten mittlerweile wie geplant die Sicherungen aktiviert, so das es stock duster war. Es war mit Sicherheit schwer, durch einen Sumpf zu kriechen und gleichzeitig einen Lumos-Zauber aktiv zu halten und das bemerkten die Schüler auch sehr schnell.

Ähnliche Situationen spielten sich in den anderen drei Häusern ab, wobei dort die Sicherungen manuell abgeschaltet worden war, so das ein paar Schüler, die durch Zufal wach wurden, als die Lichter ausgingen oder gerade anderweitig beschäftigt waren, gewarnt waren. Jeder von ihnen nahm aber an, das die Hauselfen das Problem beheben würden, so wie sie es immer taten, und dachten sich nichts weiter dabei.

Jedenfalls solange, bis das Chaos ausbrach.

Keinem der Schüler gelang es, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, bevor Shupe Entwarnung gab, so das der Sieg für die Angreifer von Great Lakes absolut war.

Wieder in der Gegenwart:

"Hallo Beau."

"Ich hätte es wissen sollen, das du es sein wirst, soviel Glück wie ich in letzter Zeit hatte." Shupe lächelte hier allerdings, denn er wusste, das er von den Besten der Besten besiegt worden war. Dies machte es für ihn einfacher zu akzeptieren, das er von jemanden besiegt wurde, der bereits Erfahrungen mit ähnlichen Situationen hatte.

"Haben wir eure Zauber schlicht überrumpelt oder hattet ihr nur wenige aktiv, das ist meine nächste Frage."

"Vermutlich beides, denn ich hörte Gerüchte, das Tecumseh zuerst an der Reihe wäre. Ich denke, hier liegt ein Fall von gewisser Schlamperei meinerseits vor." Shupe hatte die Aufgabe, die Verteidigung zu organisieren übrigens weiter gegeben und bereute diese Entscheidung gerade zutiefst.

"Wirklich schade, das ihr keine Gelegenheit für ein Revanche gegen uns bekommt." Teil der Vereinbarungen der Schulen war, das keine Schule die Schule angreifen würde, die sie zuvor angegriffen hatte. In diesem Fall hiess dass, das Salem als dritter im Februar gegen Pathfinder antreten würde, und sie würden sicher ihren Spass in den verschneiten Bergen haben.

"Ich möchte garnicht erst wissen, was ihr den armen Schülern von Pathfinder oder Tecumseh antun werdet. Oh Sekunde, ich weiss es ja."

"Ich werde es dir beim nächsten Treffen der Kommission erklären, ich denke wir werden die Dinge morgen früh absprechen." Der Unterricht würde in knapp 8 Stunden beginnen, zumindest für die Schüler von Great Lakes, wobei Ripley ihnen versichert hatte, das es nur eine Nachbesprechung der Übung sein würde, gefolgt von der Vorbereitung ihrer eigenen Verteidigung.

"Ich kann es nicht erwarten. Kannst du mich bitte freigeben? Ich muss die Übung beenden. Und was habt ihr eigentlich Cathy angetan?"

"Die Zwillinge haben sie übernommen."

"Das kann ich mir denken. Zumindest bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, sie endlich kennen zu lernen." Er hatte über Jessica Murray viel von ihnen gehört, genauso wie auch von Harry bei den Treffen der Kommission, die in der Regel einmal im Monat am Sonntag Nachmittag stattfanden und wenigen Stunden dauerten.

Harry entfernte die Seile und reichte Shupe seinen Zauberstab zurück, aber vorher sagte er noch:

"Nun Beau, sie haben sich bis jetzt noch nicht ergeben."

"Du hast es also bemerkt." Shupe hätte mit den Fingern geschnippt, wenn es ihm physisch möglich gewesen wäre.

"Sie haben das aber wirklich gut gemacht, ich war kurz davor, sie freizugeben."

"Ich kapituliere hiermit im Namen des Salem Witches Institute vor meiner alten Freundin, Joanne Murray und ihrem besten Schüler."

"Ich bin der beste Schüler in Verteidigung und Zauberstabloser Magie, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich akzeptiere ihre Kapitulation." Er befreite den Mann nun und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. Shupe richtete ihn nun auf seinen Kehlkopf.

"Die Übung ist beendet! Ich wiederhole, die Übung ist hiermit beendet! Das Great Lakes Magical Institute hat diese Runde gewonnen und die Schule erobert. Die Schüler kehren bitte in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück, sofern dies noch nicht geschehen ist. Ich wiederhole erneut, die Übung ist beendet! Sämtliche Schüler aus den Verteidigungsklassen des siebten Schuljahres sowie beide Lehrer melden sich UMGEHEND in meinem Büro, sobald sie dazu in der Lage sind." Salem nutzte hier die Namen von Hogwarts für die Schuljahre, während die anderen amerikanischen Schulen dem Beispiel von Great Lakes folgten, wobei Harry's Schule die zweitälteste war.

Harry musste nach der Antwort nun leicht kichert, bevor er gemeinsam mit Shupe in den Gang hinaus trat, wo Shupe die meisten seiner Lehrer bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen sah, was auch an den mehrfachen Betäubungszaubern lag.

"Du kannst gerne auch vulgär anfangen zu Fluchen, Beau, meine Ohren können das sicher vertragen."

Shupe tat genau das, obwohl er noch immer lächelte, und so lernte Harry einige neue Schimpfworte und Flüche.

"Team Great Lakes, Harry Potter hier. Ihr seid angewiesen, nach oben zu gehen und eure Fallen zu entschärfen. Meldet euch anschliessend sofort im dritten Stockwerk."

"Wieviele Sachen müssen entschärft werden?"

"Einige Dinge, wir wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Genau in diesem Moment kamen die Zwillinge heraus, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe auf eine sehr wütende Cathy Corey gerichtet hatten, die gerade halb angezogen war, als sie betäubt wurde. Das zwei 19jährige sie in diesem Moment sahen, hatte ihrer Laune auch nicht gerade geholfen, so ruhig die beiden Zwillinge auch geblieben waren.

"Beau, sag diesen beiden, das sie ihre Zauberstäbe SOFORT weg legen sollen."

Shupe kam allerdings nicht dazu, ihr zu antworten, denn George meldete sich nun zu Wort:

"Wissen sie, Lady, wir gehorchen weder ihm oder niemand anderes, abgesehen von Harry, und dann nur bei Gelegenheiten wie diesen. Desweiteren haben sie dort drinnen recht offen und massiv mit ihren Drohungen um sich geworfen, also seien sie jetzt endlich still, oder wir betäuben sie wieder. Comprende?"

Beau Shupe wollte in dem Moment am liebsten laut los lachen, aber er wusste, das es später nur zu einigen Problemen führen würde. Ihm war aber bereits klar, das er Fred und George auf Anhieb mochte.

"Cathy, beruhige dich bitte. Ihr seid Fred und George Weasley, oder?"

"Richtig, sie sind dann Direktor Shupe. Harry hat nur gutes von ihnen berichtet, weshalb sie auch derzeit auf den eigenen Füssen stehen können." Corey schnaubte erneut, aber sie hatte genug über Harry gehört um zu wissen, das man sich besser nicht mit ihm und den Zwillingen direkt anlegte.

Die drei schüttelten nun einander die Hände, während Eric, Harold und ihre Aurorenfreunde als erste eintrafen, da sie keine Fallen entschärfen mussten. Shupe kannte McCann recht gut, da sie beide gemeinsam bei den Auroren in Boston gearbeitet hatten, bevor der jüngere von beiden nach Milwaukee versetzt wurde.

"Nun, Brian, ich wünschte sagen zu können, das es schön ist, dich wiederzusehen." Sie schüttelten sich nun die Hände.

"Es tut mir Leid, Beau, aber der Plan war einfach zu gut. Harry und Drew waren hier die taktischen Genies, also was kann ich da noch sagen?"

"Du hattest nichts damit zu tun?"

"Ich bin nur den Anweisungen gefolgt, wenn ihr das meint. Mir wurde gesagt, das Tom sich nur sehr selten einmischt." Als Eric das sagte, nickte Harry….während er weiterhin die sehr wütende stellvertretende Schulleiterin beobachtete. Sie schien ein ziemliches Temperament zu haben.

Binnen weiterer drei Minuten war der Rest des Teams aus Great Lakes hier und Ripley begann sich sofort mit Shupe, seinem alten Kollegen zu unterhalten.

"Ihr solltet wirklich ein paar Briten hier her holen, Beau, sie machen einen grossen Unterschied."

"Das haben wir bemerkt. Gab es irgendwelche grösseren Schäden?"

"Nein, es sind nur viele der Sümpfe zu entfernen. Der einzigste materielle Schaden den wir angerichtet haben ist der, den Eric und Harold verursachten, aber das war nur dazu da, um euch abzulenken." Eric und Harold hatten sich direkt freiwillig für die Aufgabe gemeldet, denn ihnen schien es spass zu machen, Dinge zu zerstören, und ihr Teil war der einzigste wirklich offensive Teil des Planes, abgesehen von dem Teil von Harry, Fred und George. Diese drei waren auch die einzigsten, die ihre Zauberstäbe gegen andere Personen einsetzten.

Es vergingen noch weitere fünf Minuten, bevor die neun Mitglieder des siebten Schuljahres für Verteidigung hier eintrafen. Der Reinigungszauber „Scourgify" hatte sich am Ende als Wirksam erwiesen, obwohl sie noch immer in ihre Schlafanzüge gekleidet waren. Sie stellten sich nun einander vor denn die Jugendlichen kannten sich nicht unter einander. Sie starrten einander kurz gegenseitig an, zumindest indirekt, denn diese 20 Schüler würden auch während der Olympics der vier Schulen im Sommer eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Insbesondere Harry wurde von den Schülern aus Salem sehr genau betrachtet.

Der jüngere Lehrer für Verteidigung in Salem war der 33jährige Afroamerikaner Raymond Parker, den Harry dank der Kommission sehr gut kannte, da beide die jüngsten Mitglieder waren. Ray war während des Teils mit den Banshee nicht anwesend, da er selbst kleine Kinder hatte, die nicht in Great Lakes leben konnten, so das er ein Haus ausserhalb des Campus besass. Mit dem dienstälteren Lehrer, Joe Jackson, kam er nicht sonderlich gut zurecht, so das es ihn durchaus freute, das sein Rivale so zur Schau gestellt worden war. Gemeinsam mit Harry und den Zwillingen ging er nun kurz in eine der Ecken des Büros.

"Wirklich gute Arbeit, sehr gute Arbeit. Ihr habt euch an Joanne's Tochter gewandt, oder?"

Hier herrschte nun kurz Stille, während Parker kurz die Hände hob.

"Hey, sie war ein Teil von uns, einer den ihr angeworben habt, bevor das ganze hier überhaupt geplant wurde. Glaubt ihr wirklich, das wir sie nicht auch um Hilfe gebeten hätten, wenn wir Great Lakes gezogen hätten?" Der Chef der Auroren, Mike Jacobson war für die Ziehungen zuständig und er würde Harry später gegenüber sagen, das er auf jeden Fall sichergestellt hätte, das Great Lakes nie das Ziel von Salem geworden wäre, da es für Jessica Murray zu erheblichen Problemen geführt hätte. Er wusste allerdings nicht, das Harry sozusagen ihr Arbeitgeber war, denn er verfolgte in der Regel die Ereignisse an seiner alten Schule nicht weiter.

"Stellt bitte sicher, das niemand sie wegen der Dinge, die sie getan oder nicht getan hat, in Probleme bringt."

"Jeder mag Jessica, mach dir also keine Sorgen, Harry." Er selbst nahm sich vor, in nächster Zeit sicherheitshalber ein Auge auf sie zu haben.

"Wird dir das mit diesem Idioten Jackson helfen?" Shupe unternahm erstaunlicherweise aus unbekannten Gründen nichts gegen mögliche Rivalitäten unter den Lehrern. Da Harry bisher nur Ray's Seite der Dinge gehört hatte, ging er davon aus, das der Direktor es aus rein amüsanten Gründen zuliess.

"Es kann nicht schaden, aber ich hatte nichts mit den Dingen zu tun, die nicht geplant waren. Corey und er waren diejenigen, die die Aufsicht hatten." Als sie das hörten, mussten beide Zwillinge grinsen.

"Mehr müssen wir nicht hören, Ray. Ist sie immer so?"

"Sagen wir es so, sie benimmt sich selten anders. Wisst ihr, gibt es rein Zufällig die Möglichkeit, uns Informationen über Tecumseh oder Pathfinder zu beschaffen, sobald wir an der Reihe sind? Ihr habt doch eure Kontakte in Pathfinder, oder?" Im Bezug auf WWW meinte er im Übrigen, denn Ray war ein regelmässiger Kunde, dank Jessica.

"Das haben wir, aber erst seit letztem Monat. Der zweite Cousin des Rechtsanwalts meiner Frau, Sarah Hoerauf. Sie ist im zweiten Schuljahr und es scheint ihr sehr viel Spass zu bereiten."

"Der zweite Cousin des Rechtsanwalts deiner Frau. Das ist eine wirklich enge Beziehung."

"Es liegt wohl daran, das wir ein grosses Netzwerk haben. Und ja, wir können euch die Pläne problemlos besorgen, wobei Tecumseh vermutlich einfacher wird als Pathfinder, da der Aufbau dort absolut exakt dem von Great Lakes entspricht." Harry mochte Ray und wollte ihm so gut es ging helfen. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas über Hogwarts-bezogene Dinge, bevor Shupe sie zusammen rief und sie in den Sitzungsraum der Lehrer brachte. Nachdem sie dort waren, begann die Gruppe von Great Lakes, unter Führung von Drew, den Plan zu erklären. Die Beteiligung von Jessica blieb allerdins aussen vor, genauso wie das Aufbrechen der Schlösser. Gleiches galt für den Schlafzauber auf den Hauselfen. Das waren nicht viele Dinge. Joe Jackson, der dienstältere Lehrer für Verteidigung, und das galt auch für alle vier Schulen, musste am Ende doch recht sichtbar grinsen.

"Ich muss sagen das ich wirklich beeindruckt bin. Eine Sache irritiert mich aber noch, denn ich ich hätte mit einem direkten Frontalangriff gerechnet, wenn man Harry's Kampfhistorie bedenkt." Nun sahen alle zu Harry, der sich den Kommentar darüber, wie dumm das klang, verkneifen musste.

"Das einzigste was wir erreicht hätten wäre gewesen, das wir alle Alarmzauber ausgelöst hätten, die ihr gelegt habt, und das hätte euch auf uns aufmerksam gemacht. Als die Werwölfe unsere Schule angriffen haben sie genau das getan, so das wir sie weitestgehend aufhalten konnten, denn wir waren frühzeitig gewarnt. Drew und ich waren der Meinung, das die Unsichtbarkeit und der Überraschungsmoment wichtig wären. Ihr wusstet nur, das wir hier waren, weil wir es zugelassen haben." Das waren zwar harte Worte, und Harry erwähnte auch nicht, das sie nicht wussten, wer sie angreifen würde, so das seine einzigste echte Kampferfahrung hier und dort gewesen war. Jackson hatte allerdings noch eine Frage.

"Wieso hast du deine Partner mitgebracht anstatt weiterer Auroren?"

"Ich weiss nicht. Fred, George, wieso haben wir euch eigentlich mitgenommen?"

"Wir sind der komische Teil der ganzen Aktion."

Hier nickten alle aus Great Lakes, denn sie mochten alle Fred und George. Selbst Ripley, der mehr als einmal gezwungen war zuzuhören, wie Dick Greenleaf berichtete, wie die Zwillinge die anderen Schüler im normalen Verteidigungsunterricht regelrecht in Grund und Boden stampften.

"Und nebenbei hatten wir nie den Vorteil der Stunden im Kampfunterricht in den ersten Jahren, denn Hogwarts nimmt den Verteidigungsunterricht bei unserer Abreise nicht wirklich ernst, so das wir keinerlei Training hatten. Wir versuchten nur einen Teil unserer vergeudeten Jugend wieder zurück zu holen."

Corey und Jackson sahen die Zwillinge an als wenn sie verrückt geworden wären, aber beide schienen gewillt zuzugeben, das sie, auch wenn sie das letztplatzierte Team hier anführten, sie doch nicht in allen Dingen eine Ahnung hatten.

Bald darauf löste sich die grosse Versammlung auf. Die Leute aus Great Lakes sammelten ihre Besen ein und reisten per Portschlüssel zurück. Nachdem sie wieder im Stadion angekommen waren, hielt Ripley sie kurz auf.

"Also gut Jungs, ihr habt jetzt zwei Optionen: Option A: zur Schule gehen und dort zu Bett, gefolgt von einer Abschlussbesprechung in der Klasse um 10 Uhr morgens; Option B: zur Schule gehen, wo wir dann noch knapp 45 Minuten lang die Aktion besprechen und andere Dinge planen werden und ihr habt dafür am morgigen Tage morgens keinen Unterricht."

Jeder schien zuzustimmen, das es von Vorteil war, das sie ausschlafen konnten, so das sie sich noch kurz in den Verteidigungsklassenraum A zurück zogen, wo schnell klar wurde, das es kaum eine Kritik an dem Kampfplan gab, denn Salem war nicht wirklich in der Lage gewesen, sich zu verteidigen. Der Rest der Zeit wurde damit verbracht, mögliche Verteidigungsstrategien für Great Lakes zu erörtern. Einige interessante, teilweise grenzwertge Ideen wurden hier durchdacht und verworfen und am Ende kam man überein, Professor Murray zur nächsten Stunde einzuladen, so das sie die geplanten Fallen und Pläne durchsehen und gegebenenfalls absegnen konnte.

Trotzdem waren alle irgendwie froh darüber das sie gewonnen hatten, insbesondere aber darüber, das bestätigt wurde, das sie die beste der vier Schulen ohne Probleme eingenommen hatten. Dies war ein guter Tag gewesen, obwohl er erst dreieinhalb Stunden alt war, als sie zu Bett gingen.

Samstag, 08. November 1998

Harry's Koffer

10:00 Uhr

Sophie und Harry schliefen um diese Zeit noch, also sich das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers aktivierte, aus dem die beiden Zwillinge erschienen. Keiner von beiden schien erfreut darüber, das Harry noch schlief.

"Wieso um alles in der Welt schlafen sie noch?"

"Wollen wir wirklich darüber spekulieren, Fred?"

"Verständlich. Äh….Hallo ihr Turteltauben!" Dies sagte er recht laut und das reichte aus um Sophie aufzuwecken, die einen leichteren Schlaf hatte. Sie starrte die Zwillinge nun kurz an, also wenn sie herauszufinden versuchte, wer sie waren.

"Das ist jetzt bitte ein Alptraum."

"Entschuldige Sophie, aber wir sind davon ausgegangen, das ihr beiden um diese Zeit schon wach wäret." George klang hier durchaus glaubhaft, während Fred etwas wichtigeres zu sagen hatte:

"Bitte sagt mir, das ihr beiden wenigstens Schlafanzüge tragt." Hier wachte Harry nun auf, und sah verschlafen zu seinen Partnern.

"Das ist jetzt besser einer der Alpträume von Sophie."

"Was haben wir euch zu solchen Aktionen gesagt. Das übernehmen in der Regel wir. Nun ja, es hat ein kleines Problem gegeben, das wir mit euch besprechen müssten."

"Also, warum zieht ihr beiden euch nicht, nun ja, angemessen an und wir gehen in der Zwischenzeit in den Nebenraum. Aber nichts übertrieben lautes bitte, wir haben empfindliche Ohren." Fred gelang es mit mühe, einem zauberstablosen Repulsar auszuweichen, den Harry in Richtung seines Magens abgeschossen hatte, bevor beide den Raum verliessen. Dies war eine gute Idee, denn weder Harry noch Sophie waren wirklich angezogen. Sie zogen sich nun in Ruhe je einen Schlafanzug an und gingen dann zu den Zwillingen.

"Ein kleines Problem sagtet ihr?"

"Nun, es geht nicht um den Krieg, das sollten wir direkt sagen. Aber es kann trotzdem jederzeit noch zu Gewalttätigkeite kommen, es ist nur noch unklar, wann."

"Ron oder Ginny?"

Die Zwillinge sahen halb irritiert, halb erstaunt zu ihm.

"Wie macht er das nur, Fred?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, George, aber es irritiert mich immer mehr. Ja, Junior, es geht um Ginny. Sie und Dean sind nicht länger ein Paar."

Nun das war etwas, von dem Harry ausgegangen war, aber er fragte sich trotzdem wieso sie ihn deshalb geweckt hatten. Er entschied sich aber dazu, den Zwillingen vorerst zuzuhören.

"Oh oh. Was ist passiert?"

"Sie hat ihn scheinbar während ihrer Runden als Präfektin gemeinsam mit Lavender Brown in einem leeren Klassenzimmer beim Geschlechtsverkehr erwischt." Sophie, war durchaus verständlicherweise, wütend, obwohl Harry ihr in nichts nach stand.

"Oh je. Leben sie denn noch?"

"Ja das tun sie, aber nur weil es dem Creevey, der Präfekt ist, gelang, sie an einem sofortigen Mordanschlag zu hindern. Jeder von ihnen bekam eine Strafarbeit von ihm weil sie in der Öffentlichkeit intim geworden waren und es gelang ihm, Ginny vorerst zuück zu halten." Fred und George hatten vorher nie wirklich grossen Respekt für Collin Creevey empfunden, da auch seine DA-Mitgliedschaft nicht gerade überragende Eregbnisse brachte, aber jeder, dem es gelang, Ginny von einer massiven Gegenreaktion nach slch einer Situation abzuhalten, war bei ihnen durchaus hoch angesehen.

"Und danach?" Er ging davon aus, das hier die Gewalttätigkeiten begonnen haben dürften.

"Nun, nicht wirklich viel. Dean hat sofort allen, die zuhörten gegenüber erklärt, das Ginny sich geweigert hätte mit ihm intim zu werden, im Gegensatz zu Lavender und das wäre der einzigste Grund. Ein wirklich netter Typ oder? Ich glaube das es schon eine ganze Zeit über lief, insbesondere der Druck den er auf Ginny ausübte, weiter zu gehen, als sie wollte, aber Ginny hat uns nichts davon erzählt. Überraschenderweise gelang es Ginny, als das ales bekannt wurde, die Meinung der Schule auf ihre Seite zu ziehen."

"Wann ist das passiert? Nicht heute?"

"Gestern abend. Wir haben eine Eilnachricht von Ron bekommen, über Pig wohlgemerkt, in der re die Situation erklärte und von uns verlangte das wir dean und Seamus sofot entlassen sollten. Ron und Ginny sind zwar noch immer nicht die besten Freunde, aber in dieser Sache steht er zu 100 Prozent auf ihrer Seite. Hermine hat uns auch eine geschcckt in der sie die Dinge noch genauer erklärte." Definitiv mehr Informationen, als Ron sie weiter gegeben hat.

"Was hat Ron noch getan?"

"Nichts, denn deine „besondere" Freundin, Minerva hat ihm massiv gedroht, sollte er irgend etwas unternehmen, denn es ginge ihn nichts an, egal ob er ihr Bruder sei oder nicht. Sie schien damit andeuten zu wollen, das Ginny alleine damit fertig werden müsse, und ich bin mir sicher, das sie sich bereits die Karte von Neville geholt hat."

"Werdet ihr die beiden entlassen? Wie einfach sind sie zu ersetzen?"

"Genau deshalb sind wir hier, denn es muss eine Entscheidung getroffen werden und das möglichst schnell. Aber am Ende bleibt Fred und mir nur eine Entscheidung, nämlich Dean und Seamus zu entlassen. Einmal davon abgesehen, das Ginny uns drei vermutlich kastrieren würde oder ähnliches besteht ja noch die Gefahr, das Dean, im einfachsten Fall, unsere Produkte sabotiert um sich dafür zu rächen, was auch immer Ginny ihm antun wird. Die beiden produzieren gut zwei Drittel unserer Produkte für Hogwarts, während Neville und Luna den Rest übernehmen und dadurch ist das Risiko einfach zu gross." Die Produktion für Hogwarts wurden von den vier zur Hälfte übernommen, den Rest übernahmen die Zwillinge und Winky.

"Dem stimme ich zu, sie müssen gehen. Soll ich vielleicht erneut eine Heulerkampagne beginnen?" Er sah nun zu Sophie, von der er ausging, das sie bereits das Script dafür im Kopf zusammen stellte, da sie, wie der Rest der Anwesenden, auf Ginny's Seite stand. Aber bitte nicht ganz so schnell, Sophie:

"Es gibt das Gerücht, das Remus es ähnlich wie in Great Lakes halten könnte und den Versand an Schüler unterbinden könnte. Ihr könnt es aber versuchen, denn die Geschäftsidee ist gut, aber beginnt bitte wenn möglich noch heute damit." beide Zwillinge nickten nun, denn ihre amerikanischen Einnahmen hatten sich nach der letzten Kampagne, bei der Harry ein gewisses Mass an Rache an den Leuten in Hogwarts genommen hatte, fast verdreifacht und hinzu kam noch, das es die Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore nicht verletzen würde.

"Vielleicht sollten wir solange warten, bis sie zuerst reagiert, denn sie hat sich die erste Aktion wirklich verdient."

"Eine gute Idee, Junior. Nun zu dem Ersatz, wobei George und ich hier eine Idee haben, aber wir wissen nicht, ob sie dir gefallen wird."

"Nun, ihr könnt euch ruhig an die Creeveys wenden wenn ihr das plant, es stört mich nicht im geringsten."

"WOHER ZUM TEUFEL WEISST DU DAS!"

Nachdem er das sagte, musste er allerdings lachen, gefolgt von seinem Zwillingsbruder und Sophie.

"Tief durchatmen, George, tief durchatmen. Zum Glück ist der Koffer schallgedämmt. Ich bitte dich, Colin vergöttert Ginny praktisch, und Dennis und er sind durchaus klug genug um die Arbeit ohne Zwischenfälle zu erledigen. Sie gehören zu den festen DA-Mitgliedern und sind damit loyal. Das ist einfachste Logik."

"Es gibt also keine Einwände?"

"Nein die gibt es nicht."

"Sehr gut, und sobald die Weihnachtsferien beginnen, startet unsere Rache an Dean, dieser Bastard."

"Er tut mir schon irgendwie leid." Den anderen stand nun der Mund offen.

"Würdest du das bitte erklären, Junior?"

"Ich denke, das wir drei jetzt gut sechs Wochen Zeit haben, eine Rache zu planen. Ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken, wenn wir uns zusammen tun." Die offenen Münder verzogen sich nun zu einem Grinsen.

"Wir haben dir wirklich einiges beigebracht."

"Ja, das habt ihr."

Die Zwillinge gingen bald darauf und Harry und Sophie zogen sich an, bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Der zweite Koffer befand sich im Zimmer von Sophie, so das sie relativ einfach „verschwinden" konnte. Bevor sie allerdings ging, hatte sie noch eine Idee.

"Ich würde sagen, das wir die Heulerkampagne beginnen, denn sobald sie wirklich voll läuft, wird auch Ginny etwas unternommen haben."

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan, aber ich habe noch eine kleine Änderung."

Natürlich hast du das, dachte Sophie leicht amüsiert.

"Ich lasse mich einfach von dir überraschen. Was denkst du, wird sie tun?"

"Solange Dumbledore der Direktor war, kannst du dir sicher sein, das sie nie etwas in die Richtung auch nur gedacht hätte, während sie leicht grinsend dabei zugesehen hätte. Der alte Mann hätte ihr gegenüber nichts unternehmen können, da sie nichts getan hätte, und die Zwillinge und ich sind nie in seiner direkten Reichweite."

"Jetzt, wo Remus Direktor ist, denkst du ist sie eher gewillt, in dieser Richtung etwas offener zu sein?"

"Das ist meine Überlegung dabei und ich meine es auch so."

"Willst du versuchen, sie mit Jonas zu verkuppeln? Du und deine Beziehungsideen."

"Ich? Marie war nicht meine Idee, und auch nur indirekt die von Claudia und Lee, sondern es war die der Zwillinge. Und ja, es war eher zu offensichtlich, das gebe ich zu. Dobby!" Harry wollte sich eigentlich derzeit da heraus halten, aber ihm gefiel die Idee von Jonas und Ginny als Paar besser als die von Draco und Ginny.

Besagter Hauself erschien nun.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Ich möchte, das du nach Hogwarts gehst und Ginny den Rest des Tages über beobachtest." Er erklärte ihm nun kurz die Hintergründe dazu.

"Bis zu welchem Grad, Harry? Was genau soll ich notfalls verhindern?" Das war eine gute Frage.

"Stell bitte sicher, das sie ihn nicht tötet. Ansonsten möchte ich einen direkten, unbeeinflussten Bericht. Du musst nicht selbst in Erscheinung treten, wenn du es nicht möchtest, und selbst Ginny muss von deiner Anwesenheit nichts wissen, und den Rest überlasse ich ganz deinem Ermessen."

Jetzt, wo Dumbledore weg war, hatte Dobby kein Problem mehr damit, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wobei er dieses mal plante, Harry's Anweisung „nach deinem Ermessen" voll auszunutzen.

"In Ordnung, Harry, ich gehe dann jetzt, und melde mich wieder, sobald sie in Hogwarts zu Bett gegangen sind. Oder falls vorher etwas schlimmeres geschehen sollte." Nun, das war beruhigend.

"Vielen Dank, Dobby."

Dobby verschwand nun wieder und Sophie sah neugierig zu Harry.

"Du glaubst nicht wirklich, das sie etwas zu übertriebenes machen würde, oder?"

"Wenn ich so dumm wäre, dich zu betrügen und dann noch so dumm wäre, von dir erwischt zu werden, was würdest du dann wohl mit mir machen?"

"Verständlich, und im Vergleich zu den Geschichten die ich über sie gehört habe, bin ich eher von der ruhigen Sorte. Was hat sie diesem Michael Corner eigentlich angetan, nachdem die Beziehung beendet war?"

"Nicht viel, denn sie hat die Beziehung beendet. Ich denke nicht das sie es sein sollte, die sich rächt, wenn sie die Beziehung beendete."

"Das sagt gerade der Junge, der bisher nur eine einzigste Freundin hatte."

"Belassen wir es vorerst dabei, denke ich." Beide waren hier einer Meinung. Und nebenbei war Harry auch der aller erste Freund für Sophie.

"Das klingt für mich nach einem guten Plan."

Sie kehrten nun in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und sahen, das ein Indiana-Jones-Marathon angefangen hatte, wohlgemerkt auf Wunsch der Erstklässler, da sie heute das Programm der Fernseher bestimmen durften. Beide gingen zu Marty hinüber und sahen sich den Rest von „Der Letzte Kreuzzug" an, wobei dies der Lieblingsfilm von Sophie unter den drei Filmen war. Harry widerstand der Versuchung Marty nach seiner Meinung zu dem Drama zu fragen, da er nicht wusste wie weit Marty's Wissen um das Thema Sex fortgeschritten war und er wollte es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht erklären. Das mussten dann schon Warrick oder Josiah Coyle, Marty's Vater übernehmen.

Nachdem sie sich zum Mittagessen versammelt hatten, war der Plan allerdings hinfällig geworden, da Harry der Gruppe erklärte, was er plante. Kurz vor der Nachspeise erhob er sich. Er holte tief luft und rief nun.

"Darf ich eventuell einmal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" Der Raum wurde sehr schnell still, da sie ahnen konnten, das etwas interessantes geschehen könnte. Eine Ausnahme war allerdings Murray, die ihre Augen schloss und leise betete, das es nicht zu „Extrem" würde.

"Ich würde gerne bekannt geben, das meine Heulerkampagne mit dem heutigen Tage wieder eröffnet wird, allerdings nur am heutigen Tage. Des weiteren ist anzumerken, das sie nur für Mädchen und Frauen zugänglich ist. Meine gute Freundin, Ginny Weasley wurde gestern von ihrem Freund betrogen. Sie wollte bestimmte, physische Dinge nicht für ihn tun, so das er sich seine „Befriedigung" wo anders holen wollte. Er wurde allerdings erwischt und zwar während es Aktes. Obwohl Ginny derzeit sehr wütend ist, lebt ihr Ex-Freund noch, zumindest solange die Zwillinge und ich ihn nicht in die Hände bekommen. Aber ich möchte auch nicht direkt eingreifen, sondern möchte es gerne den Mädchen und Frauen von Great Lakes überlassen, ihm eine entsprechende Nachricht, oder besser gesagt einen Heuler zukommen zu lassen, in der deutlich wird, das sein Verhalten inakzeptabel ist! Jeder, der mir helfen möchte, bekommt ein kostenloses, sprechendes Tattoo als Gegenleistung, wobei ich anmerken möchte, das auch Heuler der Lehrer angenommen werden. Nach dem Essen bin ich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez anzutreffen. Vielen Dank."

Die Stimmen schwollen fast sofort an, während mehrere Mädchen mit mehreren Fragen an Harry heran traten:

"Gibt es einen Script? Oder können wir unsere Wortwahl selbst treffen?" Hier würde einiges an Frust abgelassen werden, soviel war Harry bereits klar. Das war aber auch einer der Gründe wieso er sich rein auf die Mädchen bei der Sache konzentriert hatte.

"Kein Script, und ihr könnt das sagen was ihr wollt, solange es keine Beleidigungen oder Kastrationsdrohungen enthält." Insbesondere letzteres kam nicht so gut an, aber es sah so aus, als ob Drew auch seinen Teil aus Great Lakes abbekommen würde.

Wie so oft.

Das Great Lakes Magical Institute wurde derzeit von 174 weiblichen Schülern besucht und hatte knapp ein Dutzend weibliche Lehrkräfte. Dean bekam an diesem Tag gut 167 Heuler, und es hielt sich eigentlich nur deshalb in Grenzen, weil Harry darum bat, nur einen Heuler pro Person zu verschicken. Harry würde insgesamt 300 Galleonen für die sprechenden Tattoo's ausgeben, aber er war der Ansicht, das sie es wert waren, während der Stapel mit roten Briefen in dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Cortez immer weiter in die Höhe wuchs. Viele der Mädchen gingen auf ihre Zimmer um ihre Briefe vorzubereiten, da sie vermeiden wollten, das die Heuler unnötige Hintergrundgeräusche, wie die Anfertigung der anderen Briefe aufnahmen. Und obwohl Professor Murray diese Rache indirekt gut hiess, so verzichtete sie dich auf einen eigenen Heuler. „Es würde sicher nicht gut aussehen, wenn ein Schulleiter einen Schüler einer anderen Schule terrorisierte" oder so ähnlich war ihr Argument. Es gab aber noch einen anderen Zwischenfall:

Einige der Jungen kamen später zu Harry und beschwerten sich darüber, das er ihren Freundinnen solche Ideen geben würde. Drew, der neben Harry sass und die Briefe erfasste, antwortete nun:

"Nun, betrüge sie einfach nicht und es gibt keine Probleme, oder?"

Niemand hatte eine wirklich gute Antwort darauf, und nur knapp ein Dutzend Jungen kamen zu ihnen. Harry hatte Winky erklärt, das sie später am Tag eine Grosslieferung transportieren sollte, aber als sie nun den Stapel an Briefen sah, fiel sie fast in Ohnmacht.

"Du kannst diese Briefe alle tragen, Winky?"

Winky war in der Regel sehr zurückhaltend, aber dieses mal sah sie Harry an als wenn er ein Idiot wäre, mit dem sie nur aus Gutherzigkeit zusammen arbeiten würde.

"Es wird gut gehen, Harry. Ich soll diese Briefe den Zwillingen übergeben?"

"Genau, sie werden sie dann weiterleiten, so dass sie morgen zum Frühstück dort sind. Du bist bitte mit Dobby zusammen zu der Zeit dort, ich möchte nämlich direkte Erfahrungsberichte über das Geschehen bekommen." Vor einem Jahr hatte er darauf verzichtet, etwas das ihn später ärgerte, aber der Rest der Ministeriumsgruppe hatte ihm später ihre Erinnerungen daran zur Verfügung gestellt. Eine knappe Stunde später kehrte Dobby aus Hogwarts zurück.

"Es ist bisher nichts geschehen, Harry, die Frau McGonagall hat wegen dem Vorfall mit dem Abzug von 10 Punkten gedroht, und Ron und Dean sahen sich hasserfüllt an. Neville steht derzeit auf der Seite von Ron, während Seamus sich auf der Seite von Dean steht, obwohl ich hörte, das Seamus zu Parvati meinte, das Dean falsch läge, aber Freunde halten nun einmal zusammen. Was auch immer damit gemeint war." So weit so gut.

"Und was hat Ginny getan?"

"Nichts schlimmes, ausser das sie viel mit Luna geredet haben, wobei sie derzeit Hermine aus dem Weg geht."

"Sag bitte nicht, das Hermine….." Aber Dobby unterbrach ihn in dem er eine Hand hob.

"Nein, sie ist genauso wütend auf Dean wie der Rest. Sie geht einfach davon aus, das die Zwillinge und du euch irgend wie für sie alle rächen würdet, ohne das sie ärger bekämen." Das war typisch Hermine, während Ginny sich nicht so sicher zu sein schien.

"Warst du je zu sehen? Das war übrigens sehr gut, obby."

"Nein, Sophie, ich bin hier nur einer Meinung mit Ginny und Hermine, da ich davon ausgehe, das fast jeder mit einer von ihnen reden würde. Niemand wusste das ich dort war, denn ich ging davon aus das die Leute viel normaler reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass das Gesagte nicht direkt an dich weiter gegeben würde. Und ja, ich bin auch Dean etwas gefolgt, aber der ist der Meinung, das er nichts falsch gemacht hätte." Und genau dieser Punkt war der Anlass, das Harry die Heuler nach Hogwarts schicken würde, obwohl noch immer Zeit blieb, sie notfalls zurück zu rufen.

Er erklärte Dobby nun den Plan für den nächsten Morgen in Grossbritannien, bevor er sich zurück zog, denn der morgige Tag würde sehr lang werden.

Sonntag, 09. November 1997

Grosse Halle, Hogwarts

Nachmittags, GMT

Nun es würde ein langer Tag für Dean, das war sicher. Nur wenige Schüler assen um diese Zeit am Samstag ihr Frühstück, so das die Post in der Regel zum Mittagessen eintraf. Keines der offiziellen Mitglieder der Ministeriumsgruppe wusste, was geschehen würde, und von den inoffiziellen auch niemand, da Dobby sich nicht zeigte.

Aber sie wussten durchaus, das eine Reaktion folgen würde, und dein einzigste Frage war „Wann" und „wie". Ginny sah immer wieder nach oben, da sie auf die Post wartete. Sie sass derzeit bei Ron, Hermine und Neville, während Dean und seine Freunde am anderen Ende des Tisches sassen, wobei einige Lagen Essen zwischen ihnen waren. Dean hatte sich gerade etwas entspannt, da er davon ausging, das Ginny, wenn sie etwas unternehmen wollte, es wohl bereits getan hätte.

Und dann kam die Post.

Insgesamt waren 30 Eulen nötig um die roten Briefe zu überbringen, und kurz darauf begannen Dean's verbliebene Freunde zurückzuweichen, damit die Heuler nicht ihr Essen verunreinigten. Er versuchte garnicht, sie zu zählen sondern sah nur entsetzt zu Remus und McGonagall, die am Lehrertisch sassen.

Aber es half nicht wirklich. Remus amüsierte sich sichtlich über das Spektakel, während seine Stellvetreterin Dean nur mit regelrechtem Hass anstarrte, wie nur von einer Frau stammen konnte, die früher das selbe wie Ginny erleben musste. Keiner der Lehrer schien gewillt ihm zu helfen, und alle würden später das selbe sagen, wie es Shepherd später Dean gegenüber tat:

"Ich frage mich, was du erwartet hast, Dean? Egal wie sehr du dich im Recht sehen magst so darfst du nicht vergessen, das Ginny's Familie, die im übrigen auch deine Arbeitgeber sind, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, diese Dinge sehr persönlich nehmen, oder?"

Dean würde den Rest des Tages über immer wieder dieser Aussage widersprechen. Zumindest nachdem sein Hörvermögen wieder halbwegs hergestellt war, etwas, das einige Stunden dauerte. Heuler die abgeliefert wurden, mussten binnen fünf Minuten geöffnet werden, ansonsten würden unangenehme Dinge geschehen. Dean erinnerte sich leider erst daran, als über die Hälfte der fünf Minuten vergangen waren, und so war es ihm nicht möglich, die 167 Umschläge alle zu öffnen. Ein sehr alarmierter Neville reagierte nun, indem er einen Lärmschutzzauber in Form einer Kugel um Dean erscheinen liess, bevor er den anderen um Dean herum empfahl, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Aber eine derartige Kugel kann nur eine gewisse Menge aushalten, und wenn Dean ein Muggel gewesen wäre, wäre er nun durch den Lärm komplett taub. Der Lärm von 167 Frauen, darunter 11jährige Mädchen wie Keisha bis hin zu der 73järigen Sekretärin, Dolores Landingham, warfen ihm Dinge an den Kopf wie „mangelnder Respekt vor Frauen", das er ein Betrüger und Lügner sei, aber auch das er ein „hypocrite" wäre…wobei sich aber die meisten fragten, was damit gemeint wäre. Die Lautstärke war erstaunlich und würde die kommenden Jahre hindurch das Hauptgesprächsthema überhaupt in Hogwarts sein. Dobby würde der Gruppe später erzählen, das er noch nie einen so verzweifelten Menschen gesehen hätte, und das kam von einem Hauselfen, der mehr als einmal erlebte, wie ein Mensch unter dem Curciatusfluch litt, als er noch in Malfoy Manor lebte.

Ginny lehnte sich nun vor, legte ihr Kinn auf die Hände und lächelte. Es war das Lächeln von jemanden, dem das entstandene Chaos gefiel, und von jemanden, der sich deshalb deutlich besser fühlte.

Jemand, der definitiv nichts mit dem Chaos zu tun hatte.

Dean würde zwar etwas anderes behaupten, aber Ginny würde dem widersprechen dun Remus folgendes gegenüber sagen:

"Befragt mich unter Veritaserum, wenn es nötig sein sollte, aber ich habe Harry oder irgend jemand anderes definitiv nicht darum gebeten."

"Du hast einfach angenommen, das sie irgend etwas tun würden." Dies war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

"Ich hatte seit den Ereignissen um den Bastard keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit irgend jemanden abgesehen von Hogwarts, weder direkt noch indirekt." Das beantwortete zwar nicht die Frage, aber es war nicht so, das irgend jemand nicht vielleicht doch gegen die Regeln verstossen könnte.

Remus versicherte Ginny, das er ihr glaubte, was zur Folge hatte, das ab sofort alle Heuler aus Hogwarts verbannt waren. Definitiv aber, bis Luna und Ginny die Schule beendet hatten, so dass Harry keinen Grund mehr hatte, sich indirekt einzumischen, nicht das er diesen Grund irgend jemanden ausser den Lehrern gesagt hätte. Anschliessend schickte er über Fred und George diesen Brief an Harry:

Lieber Harry,

Obwohl ich dein Interesse und deine Loyalität zu deinen Freunden durchaus bemerkenswert finde und auch verstehe, bitte ich dich, das nicht noch einmal zu zu. Hättest du nicht zumindest bis zu den Weihnachtsferien damit warten können?

In tiefer Freundschaft,

Remus

Das war typisch Remus, und Harry gefiel der Tonfall der Nachricht durchaus.

Lieber Remus,

Oh ich werde zu Weihnachten ein Exempel an Dean statuieren. Ich weiss, das du nicht dabei sein kannst, da Dean dein Schüler ist, aber ich werde sicherstellen, das du informiert bist, wenn es geschieht. Innerhalb von Hogwarts werde ich ihn aber in Ruhe lassen, ausser etwas ungewöhnliches geschieht.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen, euer Herumtreiber,

Harry

Diese Nachricht beruhigte Remus und am Ende ging er davon aus, das Dean genug gelitten hatte, weshalb er es bei einer Strafarbeit für jeden der Heuler beliess, wobei er auch gewarnt wurde, künftig vorsichtiger zu sein. Lavender hingegen wurden erstaunlich wenig Vorwürfe gemacht. Ginny war der Ansicht, das Lavender, wenn sie unbedingt jemanden wollte, der seine Freundin über das Jahr hinweg betrog, es ihre eigene Schuld wäre. Der Rest der Mädchen aus Hogwarts sahen es ähnlich, und Lavender hielt sich zum Glück sehr zurück und lobte Dean nicht in allen Tönen.

Ron entschied sich dafür, vorerst Dean aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er schrieb trotzdem den Zwillingen über Pig einen Brief, in dem er darauf bestand, Teil einer möglichen Rache zu Weihnachten zu sein, da er die Ereignisse um die Heuler ja verpasst hatte. In ihrer Antwort schrieben sie, das sie es bedenken würden und ihn benachrichtigen würden. Sie baten ihn aber auch, vorsichtig zu sein, denn sobald Dean wieder normal hören konnte, würde er vermutlich an Ron Rache üben wollen. Dean war aber auch nicht so wagemutig um etwas derartiges zu tun, und so beruhigten sich die Dinge vorerst bis zum Schuljahresende. Sehr unterkühlt, aber ruhig, wurden Dean und die anderen aus seiner Gruppe nicht aus der DA ausgeschlossen, aber Ginny hatte langsam genug davon.

Trotzdem hatte Ginny bereits eine Art Ersatz für Dean gefunden. Nachdem sich der Sturm um die Heuler gelegt hatte, holte sie einen Block Muggelpapier hervor und begann einen Brief.

Lieber Jonas,

Mehr schrieb sie vorerst nicht, sondern sie wollte sich die Idee einige Tage durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Sie hatte einiges an Zeit, da Dobby normalerweise erst am Samstag wieder hier sein würde. Jonas, Drew und sie hatten sich in ihrer Zeit in The Hollow lange unterhalten, und sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die letzten Worte von Jonas, bevor er abreiste:

"Weisst du, wenn Dean und du nicht zusammen passt…"

Das waren Worte, die man durchdenken musste und genau das tat Ginevra Prewett Weasley, und das würde sich die nächsten Tage nicht ändern.

Montag, 17. November 1997

An verschiedenen Orten in Grossbritannien, Muggel und magischer Art, Mittags

Travis Biller stand auf der Backbordseite der HMS Dauntless, dem Flaggschiff der kleinen, aus sechs Schiffen bestehenden Gruppe von Schiffen, die an der Übung teilnehmen würden um die Rufus gebeten hatte. Offiziell trug er den Rang eines zivilen, technischen Mitarbeiters, der für die, laut Akten, "Neuartige Munition" verantwortlich war, die die Dauntless testen sollte. Der Kapitän des Schiffes, Patrick Ramsey, hatte den Vorteil, das seine Schwägerin eine Hexe war, so das er genau deshalb hier ausgewählt worden war, denn er hatte sogar von Voldemort gehört. Ramsey trat nun an ihn heran.

"Wie geht es ihrem Magen, Mr. Biller?"

"Noch habe ich keine Probleme, wenn sie das meinen." Travis befand sich nicht zum ersten Mal auf einem Schiff, aber es kam auch nicht sehr oft vor, und das letzte mal war noch vor seiner Hochzeitsreise vor über 10 Jahren gewesen. Er war in Aberdeen an Bord gegangen, wobei er vorher zum ersten mal mit einem Helikopter geflogen war, eine Erfahrung die er nicht unbedingt gerne wiederholen wollte. Zumindest bis zum Rückweg.

"Schade, denn unsere Besatzung könnte etwas Unterhaltung vertragen, und Zivilisten sind immer gut dafür. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das sie nicht wirklich ein Zivilist in ihrer Welt sind." Ramsey war 43 Jahre alt, und seine Schwägerin war überraschenderweise mit den Herumtreibern zusammen ein Jahr zur Schule gegangen und hatte Hogwarts ein Jahr vor der Einschulung von Travis beendet.

"Nein das bin ich nicht, wobei es vermutlich bei ihnen keinen gleichrangigen Offizier zu meinem Rang gibt. Denken sie dabei einfach an die Figur des M aus den James Bond-Filmen, die entspricht in etwa meinem Rang."

"Sehr interessant. Haben sie alle nötigen Vorbereitungen an unserer Munition vorgenommen?"

"Das habe ich und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird keine Auswirkungen auf die normalen Schussbedingungen der Kanonen haben. Sollten ihre Granaten zu früh explodieren, so wird das nicht mein Fehler sein." Er hatte die unterbewusste Angst durchaus bemerkt.

"Sie riskieren hier unser aller Leben, das wissen sie. Eine Kettenreaktion könnte das Schiff entzwei reissen."

"Ich würde gemeinsam mit ihnen sterben. Keine Sorge, Captain, es wird keine Probleme geben." Er sagte Ramsey allerdings nicht, das er im Notfall fort apparieren würde, sollte es zu Problemen kommen.

"Wir beginnen die Übung in einer Stunde. Sie können sie von der Brücke aus beobachten."

"Ich möchte ihnen danken, Captain. Es befinden sich derzeit mehrere Teams auf Sanday und Mainland, so das wir bald Resultate bekommen sollten." Sanday und Mainland waren die beiden grössten Inseln der Orkney.

"Also gut, gehen wir auf die Brücke."

Nachdem er die Brücke erreicht hatte, musste sich Travis mit dem Ordonanzoffizier Ken Stott befassen, einem sehr freundlichen Mann, der Biller immer wieder mit Fragen im Bezug auf die Geschosse nervte, die sie testen würden. Travis hatte allerdings auch ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis und sich deshalb die meisten Unterlagen vorher eingeprägt.

Trotzdem würde er Rufus später um einen Kurzurlaub bitten, da sein Blutdruck doch sehr in die Höhe geschossen war, insbesondere für einen 36jährigen Mann in guter Verfassung. Die Tatsache, das er seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hatte, tat seinen Nerven auch nicht unbedingt gut, denn eine Entdeckung des selbigen hätte für einige Fragen gesorgt, die Travis nicht beantworten wollte. Er war sich sicher, das seine Ausrüstung durchsucht worden war, und seine Muggelkleidung liess kaum Platz, um einen Zauberstab sicher zu verstecken. Er sah nun auf seine Uhr und sah, das es nur noch knapp 30 Minuten waren bis zum Beginn.

In der Zwischenzeit auf der Insel Nummer 12:

Die Todesser bereiteten derzeit ihren Angriff auf Azkaban vor, der in etwa 90 Minuten beginnen würde. Es hatte etwas länger als sonst gedauert, die Dinge vorzubereiten, was an dem Verlust der drei Lestranges lag, die sonst meist die Überfälle mit vorbereiteten, aber auch am Verlust von Gibbon, der die Angriffstruppen normalerweise trainierte, sobald der Plan feststand. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen inneren Zirkel noch nicht wieder erweitert und der direkte Angriffsplan stammte von Frederick Nott, der seinen Sohn mit allen Mitteln befreien wollte. Das Verhalten war auf jeden Fall für Pettigrew sehr verwirrend.

Es gab noch ein anderes Problem vor Ort in Azkaban, das ihr Insider in Gringotts, Bradley Meltzer, erst nach der Einforderung sehr vieler Gefallen erfahren hatte. Meltzer stand in der Hierarchie der Menschen in der Bank an vierter Stelle, wobei er für die Zusammenarbeit mit den Muggelbanken in Grossbritannien zuständig war und gleichzeitig fungierte er als einer der Sprecher von Gringotts. Er hatte ausserdem keinen regelmässigen Kontakt mit Bill Weasley, und erst Recht so gut wie keinen mit dem Ministerium. Er wusste aber sehr wohl wie er an Informationen kam, und die Erschaffung dieser grossen Menge an Portschlüsseln war nur eine Frage der Zeit und des Geldes. Es war aber sehr viel Geld, denn es waren etwa 100 Galleonen pro Portschlüssel, denn die entsprechenden Experten hatten genausoviel Angst vor Rufus und Harry wie sie Angst vor Voldemort und …. nun ja, keiner der Todesser wollte länger als nötig darüber nachdenken. Jene die es taten, waren entweder Tod oder gefangen genommen worden. Oder direkt nutzlos gemacht worden, wie zum Beispiel Lucius. Die Welt, in der sie lebten war jetzt eine andere, aber das war Voldemort durchaus bewusst.

Das Angriffsteam würde aus etwa 100 Soldaten bestehen, gefolgt von Voldemort und seinen Beratern. Dies waren aber bei Leibe nicht die gesamten Truppen des Dunklen Lords, sondern er ging auf Nummer Sicher für den Fall eines Fehlschlags. Einzigst Parrish, der gerade in Bodo war würde ihn nicht begleiten, nicht das er ein sehr guter Kämpfer wäre, denn es gab nur wenige Zaubertränkemeister die auch sehr gute Kämpfer waren, wie es Snape gewesen war.

Die Verhandlungen mit den Dementoren waren fehlgeschlagen, was zur Folge hatte, das die Todesser sich gezwungen sahen, sich um sie zu "kümmrn". Voldemort, der durchaus dazu neigte, selbst Nachforschungen anzustellen, hatte einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der im Gegensatz zum Patronus wohl permanent wirkte, obwohl hier die Betonung auf "vielleicht" liegen sollte. Es standen derzeit 65 Gefangene auf ihrer Liste, von denen derzeit 15 in keinem Zusammenhang mit Voldemort standen. Trotzdem würden sie auch befreit, denn der Dunkle Lord plante, sie für seine Zwecke zu nutzen.

Nachdem sich die Anführer der Gruppe versammelt hatten, wandte sich Voldemort mit einfachen Worten an sie.

"der Angriff wird in Kürze beginnen, und er wird erfolgreich sein. Stellt sicher, das ihr das Gebäude so wenig wie möglich beschädigt, da wir es intakt brauchen. Alle menschlichen Wachen im Gefängnis sollen betäubt werden, und nicht direkt getötet, denn wir müssen so viel Informationen über das Geschehen im Ministerium sammlen wie irgend möglich, und gerade so einfache Mitarbeiter haben interessante Informationen, deren Wert sie nicht erkennen."

Hier nickten alle, obwohl wohl keiner von ihnen zuwider handeln würde. Die hochrangigen Todesser stimmten unter anderem zu, das sie etwas grosses tun mussten, etwas, das ihnen wieder etwas Respekt in der Gesellschaft einbringen würde, die immer mehr hinter Rufus Scrimgeour stand. Das war die grösste Sorge, das die öffentliche Meinung sich hinter jemanden stellen würde, der ein erfahrener Anführer war, der aber trotzdem nicht jeden tötete, der ihm in die Quere kam. Und die öffentliche Meinung war bis zu einem gewissen Grad wichtig, da wir hier nicht im kommunistischen Russland waren, wo eine kleine Minderheit binnen 70 Jahren die Regierung stellte. Selbst die schwächsten Magier könnten grosse Probleme verursachen, wenn er oder sie es wünschte.

Es war aber anzumerken, das Voldemort noch immer Dumbledore und Harry als seine eigentlichen Rivalen ansah, allerdings gewann die Meinung der Malfoy's, das Harry ein reicher, verwöhnter Junge war, immer mehr an Glaubwürdigkeit gewann, wobei auch Voldemort sowie Narcissa und Lucius der Meinung waren, wobei letztere nicht länger Todesser waren. Ein Teil der Gründe dafür, das Voldemort in der letzten Zeit so vorsichtig gewesen war, lag darin, das er Harry nicht mehr als nötig provozieren wollte, während Dumbledore mit ihm verhandelte.

Die Truppen begannen sich nun ausserhalb des Hauses zu versammeln, das Riddle Manor sehr genau ähnelte, als sie plötzlich Explosionen in der Nähe hörten. Es befanden sich zu der Zeit alle ausserhalb, wobei die Reserven sich derzeit in ihren Häusern befanden, so das sich nur die ständigen Bewohner von Riddle Manor II dort befanden und von dem Angriff wussten. Pettigrew nahm sofort ein Omniocular hervor und beobachtete den Horizont, während er seinem Meister berichtete.

"Eine kleine Flotte von Muggel-Schiffen. Sie scheinen eine Art Zielübung zu veranstalten. Sie schiessen auf das Wasser und scheinen sich auf keine Insel zu konzentrieren." Viele der Many Orkney Inseln wurden nur von Tieren bewohnt, und da Pettigrew dies schon vor einiger Zeit überprüft hatte, machte es ihn doch neugierig, denn es war sehr ungewöhnlich, das die Muggel auf diese Weise mit Granaten um sich schossen. Aber es war auch nicht direkt sein Problem, und da die Granaten nicht in die Nähe zu kommen schienen, machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum.

Die Explosionen entfernten sich nun kurz, und kamen dann wieder näher, als sich der Bug der HMS Dauntless in die Richtung von Insel Nummer 12 drehte.

KABOOM KABOOM KABOOM

Drei Granaten landeten direkt auf dem vorderen Strand der Insel, und damit nur einen knappen halben Kilometer vom Haus entfernt. Trotzdem schien es bis dahin eher ein reiner Zufall, weshalb es so schien, als müsste man sich keine Sorgen machen. Bis dahin jedenfalls.

Travis befand sich zu dieser Zeit am Bug der HMS Dauntless, und nutzte seine getarnten Omnioculare für seine eigene Art der Beobachtung. Er sah problemlos, wie die Granaten die Insel Nummer 12 trafen, denn es wurde kein Wasser empor geschleudert wie vorher, sondern eindeutig Sand. Das war also das Ziel.

Sofern es keine andere, magisch getarnte Insel gab, aber das wollte Travis derzeit besser nicht denken. Er ergriff nun seinen Kommunikator und rief Captain Ramsey auf der Brücke.

"Captain, könnten sie bitte einmal hier her kommen?"

"Ich bin sofort bei ihnen, Mr. Biller."

Ramsey kam nun herbei, allerdings ohne grosse Eile, da er für die Besatzung die Ruhe bewahren musste. Er trug sein eigenes Fernglas bei sich und als er zu Travis kam, sagte er:

"Sie haben es gefunden?"

"Das habe ich in der Tat, dank ihnen. Schauen sie in Richtung 43 Grad ost."

Das tat Ramsey auch, aber er sah noch immer nichts.

"Ich nehme sie beim Wort, sie möchten also das wir dorthin feuern?"

"Bitte tun sie das, und heben sie den Anstellwinkel etwas an, denn dort müsste irgendwo ein Haus sein." Die Todesser mussten irgendwo einen Unterschlupf haben, und Travis bezweifelte, das es eine Zeltstadt war, besonders angesichts des Wetters auf den Orkneys.

Biller selbst glaubte nicht, das Ramsey so anpassungsfähig war, aber der andere Mann nahm nun das Mikrofon und gab die nötigen Anweisungen an die Brücke weiter, so dass sich die Türme anpassten und wieder das Feuer eröffneten.

Und das Ziel wurde direkt getroffen, denn die Granate schlug direkt im Dach von Riddle Manor Nummer II ein. Biller war zwar zu weit entfernt um etwas genaueres zu sehen, aber er konnte soweit etwas erkennen, das sie irgend etwas definitiv getroffen hatten.

"Vielen Dank, Captain Ramsey, ich denke mein Teil der Übung ist damit beendet."

"Gern geschehen. Was haben sie gesehen?"

"Ich kann es bestätigen, Captain Ramsey." Er schlich nun in eine abgeschiedene Ecke, in der er seinen Spiegel hervor nahm und Rufus rief.

"Du hast es gefunden?"

"Das habe ich, Rufus." Er gab nun die Koordinaten nach Art der Muggel weiter, denn die Magier hatten nie so etwas wie eine maritime Tradition entwickelt.

"Verstanden, wir sind in 30 Minuten dort sein. Habt ihr irgend etwas gesehen, das uns vielleicht helfen könnte?" Die Verzögerung von 30 Minuten war nötig, um die Portschlüssel herzustellen.

"Nein, es war zu weit entfernt, aber es hat definitiv Schäden gegeben. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sand und Trümmer aufgewirbelt wurden, wo nur Wasser sein sollte und das reicht mir."

Oh ja, es hatte Schäden gegeben. Voldemort's Wohnbereich war nun Geschichte, und wenn er sich dort aufgehalten hätte, und das hatte er bis vor einer Stunde….

Nun, sagen wir einfach, das einige Fragen darüber beantwortet wären, ob er auch Muggelgeschossen stand gehalten hätte.

Pettigrew hatte die sofortige Evakuierung eingeleitet, als der Beschuss endete, wobei nur insgesamt acht Geschosse die Insel getroffen hatten. Voldemort befahl ihm nun, ihm ins Haus zu folgen.

"Ihr bleibt alle hier, während Wurmschwanz und ich den Schaden begutachten. Wir reisen dann in 20 Minuten ab."

Beide eilten nun hinüber, während Pettigrew sehr besorgt wirkte.

"War das unter Umständen nur ein Übungsmanöver, Meister?"

"Das weiss ich nicht, Wurmschanz, aber es sieht alles viel zu sehr nach einem Zufall aus. Du bist dir sicher, das es keine Maulwürfe gibt?" Pettigrew war der einzigste, wo Voldemort zugab, das er etwas nicht wusste.

"Da bin ich mir sicher, mein Lord, sie sind alle sauber." Jedenfalls wenn das Veritaserum richtig hergestellt worden war, aber das sprach ernicht aus. Es war nicht ratsam, Parrish vor Voldemort ohne konkrete Beweise zu kritisieren. Sie gingen nun weiter und erreichten nun das Haus, wo sie nun in das obere Stockwerk gingen, wo sie dann feststellten, dass das Geschoss durch Zufall genau das Bett von Voldemort getroffen hatte. Dieses war dadurch durch die Decke von zwei Stockwerken gesprengt worden, aber dies alleine durch die Gravitation und die Wechselwirkung von Chemikalien. Die anderen Geschosse waren im hinteren Garten und auf Teilen der seitlichen Wege gelandet, hatten dort aber kaum Schäden verursacht. Beide wollten gerade den Raum verlassen, als Pettigrew eine Idee hatte:

Die Ratte richtete nun seinen Zauberstab aus und überprüfte das Bett um sicher zu gehen. Er fand die Reste von etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zumindest bei möglichen Zaubern, aber er zögerte damit, seinen Boss zu fragen. Dies nahm ihm aber sein Boss nun ab:

"Was hast du gefunden?"

"Das weiss ich nicht genau, Meister, und genau das ist das Problem. Vielleicht sollten sie es selbst testen, da ich nicht alle Schutzzauber kenne, mit denen sie ihr persönliches Quartier geschützt haben."

Voldemort, der sich nicht sicher war, was sein Untergebener damit meinte, führte den Test trotzdem aus. Er fand die Rückstände ebenfalls, aber er wusste nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte.

"Du glaubst, das dieser Zauber, oder was es auch war, mit diesen Geschossen zu tun hatte, oder Wurmschwanz?"

"Ich denke das ist durchaus denkbar, aber eigentlich sollten unsere Schutzzauber Treffer durch diese Geschosse verhindert haben." Nun ja, sie konnten sich ja schlecht eine Fregatte ausleihen und das ganze testen.

"Gehen wir zur Rückseite und sehen nach ob es dort ebenfalls ist." Sie gingen nun schnell hinaus, aber die Trümmer waren zu weit verteilt und der entsprechende Zauber von Travis war so angelegt, das er sich schnell wieder auflöste. Die Beweise im Schlafzimmer waren jetzt bereits verschwunden, während sie noch dort standen und nachdachten.

"Meister, irgend etwas stimmt hier ganz gewaltig nicht."

"Dem stimme ich zu, aber der Plan für Azkaban muss durchgeführt werden. Stell sicher, das alle unsere Unterlagen auch streng geheim bleiben."

"Das habe ich bereits, sie sind in unserem Lager." Besagtes Lager war eine Muggelbank in Schottland, denn dort würde das Ministerium mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht suchen. Die Bank selbst gehörte Voldemort dank einer Aktienmehrheit über nicht informierte Mittelsmänner. Diese Bank war die einzigste direkte Verbindung von ihm zu den Muggeln.

Sie kehrten nun zu den anderen zurück, ohne das sie irgend etwas auf Befehl von Voldemort hin über das gelernte sagten. Sie ergriffen nun ihre Portschlüssel:

"Activate."

Dies geschah insgesamt 20 Mal und die 110 Todesser verschwanden.

Dies geschah genau 12 Minuten, bevor die Auroren erschienen.

Rückblick, Bereitschaftsraum der Auroren.

Bones würde den Angriff persönlich anführen, nachdem sie dies recht deutlich dem Minister mitgeteilt hatte. Ihr Hauptargument war im Übrigen, das sie nicht, im Falle seines Todes neue Ministerin sein wollte, und sie bezweifelte, das Dumbledore, sollte er je erneut gefragt werden, dieses mal nein sagen würde. Dies lies den Minister doch zögern und er stimmte dann zögernd zu. Er bereute es derzeit doch, Travis auf dieses Schiff geschickt zu haben, denn das hätte sicher auch jemand anderes übernehmen können, oder?

Insgesamt würden 50 Auroren eingesetzt, also knapp die Hälfte aller verfügbarer Auroren, wobei viele wohl hofften, das dies eines der letzten Gefechte gegen den Feind werden könnte. Bones selbst hoffte einfach das sie einen Sieg erringen könnten, einen Sieg, der die Bevölkerung zufrieden stellen würde. Die Wahlen fanden bereits in knapp vier Monaten statt und obwohl bisher kein Kandidat aufgestellt worden war, so blieb noch reichlich Zeit dafür.

"Also gut, die Einsatzregeln sind sehr einfach: Tötet jeden möglichen Todesser. Es sollte auch keinen Kollateralschaden geben, das dies eine sehr einsame Insel ist. Ich möchte das die Aktion schnell und sauber von Statten geht, mit so wenig Verlusten bei uns wie irend möglich. Gibt es noch Fragen?" Die gab es nicht, und die Einheit verschand kurz darauf per Portschlüssel zur Insel Nummer 12, die leider aus ihrer Sicht verlassen war.

Bones führte ihre Gruppe nun zu dem Haus, und sie erkannte recht schnell, das sie ihre Ziele sehr knapp verpasst haben mussten, denn das warme Essen stand noch in der Küche. Sie holte ihren Spiegel hervor und rief nun Rufus. Das Ministerium war wegen der vielen ausserhalb befindlichen Auroren derzeit abgeriegelt, so das dies der einzigste Weg war, um mit dem Minister zu reden, zumindest solange, bis er die Abriegelung aufhob.

"Sie sind fort Minister, und es kann noch nicht lange her sein."

"Sie alle?"

"Ich habe es überprüft und es ist derzeit niemand ausser uns auf der Insel."

"Einen Moment bitte, Amelia, ich möchte überprüfen, ob es in der Winkelgasse Probleme gibt." Hogwarts war mit so vielen, extrem empfindlichen Alarmzaubern versehen worden, das er davon ausgehen konnte, das dort derzeit keine Probleme waren.

Er nahm nun einen weiteren Spiegel hervor, dessen Gegenstück unter der vorderen Theke von WWW lag. Er berührte ihn nun:

"Lee, sind sie da?" Es gab eine kurze Verzögerung.

"Ja Minister, was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?"

"Wie sieht es in der Winkelgasse aus? Gibt es irgend welche Probleme?"

"Nein, Sir, es ist recht ruhig. Ich schaue aber einmal nach draussen." Lee fragte sich gerade, was zur Hölle vor sich ging, aber am Ende entschied er sich dazu, das er für derartige Fragen nicht bezahlt wurde. Er sah nun direkt, das es in der Winkelgasse so ruhig wie immer zuging.

"Nein, nichts, Sir."

"Danke sehr, Lee, wir sprechen dann später erneut."

"Ich helfe immer gerne, Minister." Lee schaltete den Spiegel nun ab und hoffte insgeheim, das es nichts gab, um das er sich Sorgen machen musste. Er nahm aber sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab etwas direkter in Griffweite.

Rufus gab diese Information nun an Bones weiter, die sprachlos war. Solange jedenfalls, bis beiden eine Erleuchtung kam, die sie fast gleichzeitig aussprachen:

"Azkaban!"

"Azkaban!"

Rückblick eine knappe halbe Stunde zuvor:

Die Todesser erreichten die Insel, auf der Azkaban stand, ohne grössere Probleme, wobei sie das Gebäude selbst nicht erreichten, da sich dort Anti-Portschlüssel-Zauber befanden. Es gab auch keine Eingangstür und keine Wachen ausserhalb, egal ob menschlich oder nicht menschlich, denn diese durften nicht hinaus, so das jeder Besucher über einen speziellen Kamin im Büro des Direktors eintreffen musste.

Voldemort führte seine Gruppe nun zu der Vorderseite des Gebäudes, und nach ein paar gezielten Zaubern waren sie im Innern. Dort trafen sie auf einen nervösen Mann, der ausserdem sehr dünn und blass war. Er trug graue Roben und schien sie bereits zu erwarten.

Sein Name war Robert Allyn, der Direktor von Azkaban.

"Ist das Flohnetzwerk abgeschaltet, Direktor?"

"Ja das ist es, Sir, unter dem Vorwand einer Fehlfunktion, von der ich nicht weiss, wie sie zu beheben ist." Das war seine Begründung und an die hielt er sich auch.

"Sehr gut, hier ist der Schlüssel zu ihrem neuen Verliess bei Gringott. Insgesamt befinden sich dort 100.000 Galleonen in dem Verliess." Er nahm einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel heraus und reichte ihn nun Allyn, dem schon alleine seine Gegenwart Angst bereitete. Und genauso gefiel es Voldemort.

"Vielen Dank, Sir."

"Befinden sich noch irgend welche Menschen unter den Wachen?"

"Nein Sir, ich habe ihnen heute Nachmittag dienstfrei gegeben. Derzeit sind hier deshalb nur 24 Dementoren."

"Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, wir werden sicherstellen, das ihr Tod bei dem Angriff bekannt wird."

"Vielen Dank, Sir, ich bin euch sehr dankbar." Allyn's Frau hatte sich gerade von ihm scheiden lassen, und seine erwachsenen Kinder wollten nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Als dann Frederick Nott an ihn heran trat, war nur noch der Preis seiner „Seele" zu klären. Sie war in diesem Fall knapp 100.000 Galleonen wert. Allyn hatte ein Loch in den Anti-Portschlüsselzaubern geschaffen und anschliessend das Flohnetzwerk deaktiviert. Aus diesem Grund war der Angriff auf Azkaban so bald erfolgt, denn es war alles vorbereitet. Er lief nun los und apparierte sehr schnell fort. Voldemort lächelte nur, bevor er die Hand hob.

"Folgt mir." Er führte sie nun hinein und dann direkt in Richtung von Allyn's ehemaligem Büro, wo sich die Zellenschlüssel befanden. Sie waren gerade mal ein knappes Drittel des Weges voran gekommen, als sie den ersten beiden Dementoren begegneten. Der Dunkle Lord hob seine rechte Hand und richtete sie auf den vorderen Dementor:

"Prostegia!"

Ein lilaner Nebel verliess nun seine Finger und die Partikel hefteten sich an den Dementor. Selbst der zweite Dementor hielt nun inne und beobachtete, was zur Hölle hier geschah, während sein / Ihr Partner sich wild zu bewegen begann, aber das verringerte sich, je mehr Nebel erschien. Voldemort selbst wusste nicht, das es so gut funktionieren würde, und fuhr mit seiner Betätigung fort, während der zweite Dementor regelrecht festgefroren war, bevor er zusammen brach. Voldemort trat nun zu ihnen und trat sie vorsichtig mit dem Fuss.

Nichts.

Er drehte sich nun zu einem seiner Untergebenen um:

"Maxwell, geh mit deinem Team zurück und sichere sie in unserer anderen Basis. Sie bleiben bis zu meiner Rückkehr in Gewahrsam, denn sie sind forensisch sehr wichtig. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel dort hin." Er reichte Robert Maxwell nun eine lange Kette, die ihn zu einer anderen kleinen Insel bringen würde, die sich in der Inselgruppe der Azoren befand, die Dmitri Flint für sie vorbereitet hatte. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit den Granaten wollte er kein Risiko mehr eingehen, obwohl ihn das permanente Wechseln der Verstecke doch sehr an die Muggel-Cartoons erinnerte, die er in seiner Kindheit sehen musste.

"Wird sofort erledigt, mein Lord." Gemeinsam mit den anderen fünf verschwand er per Schwebezauber mit den Dementoren in einem anderen Teil der Insel. Voldemort selbst verschwendete nun keine Zeit mehr und ging mit sicherem Schritt in Richtung des Büros des Gefängnisleiters, wobei sein sehr gutes Gehör sehr wohl die anderen 22 Dementoren wahrnahm, von denen sich mehrere zu unterhalten schienen, aber dessen war er sich nicht sicher.

Sobald sie im Büro waren, waren die Schlüssel einfach zu finden, viel einfacher als einer von ihnen vermutet hätte.

Sie lagen schlicht auf dem grossen Schreibtisch von Allyn, und sogar noch nach Zellennummern sortiert. Es schien so, als wenn er es ihnen für seine 100.000 Galleonen noch vereinfachen wollte. Voldemort, der sich gerade fragte, wieso sie nicht schon früher an diesen so hilfsbereiten Mann herangetreten waren, verteilte nun die Schlüssel und schickte die Gruppenleiter zu ihren Teams.

"Wenn ihr auf Dementoren trefft, nutzt den Zauber, den ich benutzt habe: Prostegia. Ihr müsst aber all eure Macht und eure gesamte Konzentration in den Zauber legen. Wenn es euch nicht gelingt, ruft mich über den Patronus." Jedes Team bestand aus sechs Personen, und sechs starke Patronii sollten die Dementoren fern halten, zumindest war das seine Theorie. Nur wenige Magier, abgesehen von Harry, hatten wirkliche Erfahrungen damit, da diese Kunst in Vergessenheit geraten war. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso die Prüfer von Harry's OWL so erstaunt von Harry's Version waren.

Nach knapp fünf Minuten begannen die Gefangenen einzutreffen, wobei sie in keiner guter Verfassung waren…Allyn's Büro war im übrigen ziemlich gross und konnte so einige Leute aufnehmen. Theo Nott trat als erster ein, und er sank sofort aus Dankbarkeit auf seine Knie.

"Erheb dich, Theodore."

"Vielen Dank, Meister, ich bin euch auf immer dankbar."

"Du bist ein guter Mann, Theodore, ich denke du wirst bald einen sehr hohen Rang inne haben." Und das war kein leeres Versprechen, denn der dunkle Lord empfand ein gewisses Mass an Respekt für Theo, der genau das war, das er sich immer für Draco gewünscht hatte: ein kluger Todesser, der nicht sofort auffiel. Manchmal war es besser, nicht zu offensichtlich zu agieren. Während dies geschah, durchsuchte Pettigrew die Unterlagen von Allyn, und das, was er fand, war nicht gut.

"Mein Lord, Gibbon ist nicht hier. Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise auf ihn irgendwo in den Unterlagen."

Voldemort's Reaktion wurde durch einen Schrei aus einem der oberen Stockwerke unterbrochen. Da Dementoren nicht schreien konnten, war das kein gutes Zeichen für die Todesser. Voldemort selbst ging nun zu der nächsten Treppe und erblickte eines seiner Sechs-Mann-Teams, dem nun die Seelen fehlten. Er deutete nun auf Frederick Nott:

"Nimm dir 10 Mann und stellt sicher, das es keine weiteren derartigen Vorfälle gibt, und ruft mich über den Sonorus sofern es nötig ist." Derzeit würde Nott praktisch alles für den dunklen Lord tun, da er seinen Sohn gerettet hatte und lief sofort los.

Nott würde später berichten, das weitere 20 Todesser von den Dementoren geküsst worden waren, insgesamt also 3 komplette Teams und zwei aus einem weiteren. Sämtliche Dementoren würden eingefroren und Voldemort würde später acht weitere von ihnen mit auf die Azoren nehmen, während die anderen 14 sofort vernichtet würden. Pettigrew sah nun zu den Dementoren die auf dem Boden lagen, und fragte vorsichtig.

"Wie werden wir sie vernichten, Meister?" Er wollte eigentlich fragen, wie lange der lilafarbene Nebel noch anhalten würde, aber er hatte den Verdacht, das selbst Voldemort es nicht genau wusste.

"Nimm dir die Unterlagen von Allyn und sieh sie dir in der nächsten Stunde durch, sie sollten etwas passendes enthalten. Wenn nichts zu finden ist, such dir den nächsten aktiven Vulkan und wirf sie einfach hinein."

Pettigrew gelang es irgendwie, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten, als er den letzten Kommentar hörte, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, das er jetzt weit genug in der Rangfolge stand, um genau zu sein, war er streng genommen Voldemort's Stellvertreter, das er jetzt solche kleinen Aufgaben auch selbst an andere weiterleiten konnte.

"Ja Meister, ich setze mich sofort an die Daten." Er verschwand nun auch so schnell wie möglich.

Voldemort sah sich kurz in seiner neuen Domäne um und rief dann Haskell Treviso, einen halbwegs fähigen Todesser, der ausserdem noch ein Animagus war, um genau zu sein, eine Kröte.

"Haskell, geh zur Insel Nummer 12 und sieh nach, wie die Lage ist. Sieh nach, ob unsere Freunde vom Ministerium noch dort sind oder waren. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie nötig um die Aufgabe so genau wie irgend möglich zu erledigen. Lass dich aber nicht fangen!"

"Ja, Meister." Er bekam nun einen weiteren Portschlüssel gereicht und lief hinaus. Voldemort selbst musste nun kurz lächeln, nachdem er nun alleine war.

Es war schon schön, Macht zu besitzen, und so war die Laune von Voldemort schon wieder etwas besser.


	32. Protoplasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 31

Montag, 17. November 1997

2\. Teil

15:00 Uhr GMT

Büro des Ministers für Magie, London

Bones erreichte kurz, nachdem Rufus den Verschlusszustand aufgehoben hatte, das Büro und sah, das ihr Boss völlig ruhig an der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls lehnte und erstaunlich ruhig wirkte. Nun ja, er hatte in letzter Zeit sehr oft so ruhig gewirkt, jetzt wo sie darüber nach dachte.

"Also?"

"Was meinst du, Amelia?"

"Was ist mit Azkaban?"

"Es wurde von Voldemort erobert, und alle Dementoren wurden getötet, wobei ihnen der Direktor, Allyn, geholfen hat."

Bones brauchte einen Moment um dies alles zu verstehen, und sie war danach erneut über die völlige Ruhe von Rufus erstaunt. Sie wusste, das Travis das Büro definitiv in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hätte.

"Sie hatten Abhörzauber in dem Büro des Direktors." Dies war keine Frage, sondern eine Vermutung, wobei Allyn nie als möglicher Handlanger von Voldemort gegolten hatte.

"Sie waren sehr gut getarnt, weshalb Voldemort und Pettigrew über 30 Minuten benötigten, um sie überhaupt zu finden, wobei ich eben erfahren habe, das sie den letzten erst vor knapp 5 Minuten entfernt haben. Da wir dadurch sehr viele Informationen erhalten haben, war es kein völliger Fehlschlag."

"Was ist mit Allyn?"

"Er wurde vor 15 Minuten verhaftet, als er gerade Gringotts verliess, wobei er anschliessend alles gestanden hat, bevor Cleburne dazu kam, seine Haare in einer gewissen Region komplett zu entfernen und das mit einem stumpfen Messer. Ich habe Patrick noch nie so wütend erlebt." Der Chef der Unsäglichen, Patrick Cleburne würde auf Grund dieser verpassten Gelegenheit den Rest der Woche nicht gut gelaunt sein und sich erst beruhigen, nachdem Rufus ihm den Zugriff auf Gibbon ermöglichte. Habeas Corpus hatte in der magischen Welt keine Bedeutung, und Gibbon hatte so viele Leute in seinem Leben ermordet, das nun wirklich keiner wirkliche Sympathie für ihn empfand. Dies war allerdings eigentlich nicht die offizielle Aufgabe von Cleburne, aber es gefiel ihm, dabei „helfen" zu können.

"Wie hoch sind die Verluste der Todesser?"

"Soweit ich weiss, haben sie mindestens 20 Leute verloren, wobei sie etwa 65 befreit haben, so das sie am Ende davon profitiert haben. Wir haben insgesamt 24 Dementoren verloren, aber dafür keine Menschen, ausser man zählt Allyn dazu. Zumindest hat er aber den anderen menschlichen Wachen das Schicksal erspart, was ihm vermutlich ein paar Jahre Gefängnis ersparen wird. Damit bleiben also noch 98 Jahre in dem Gefängnis, das Azkaban ersetzen wird."

"Rufus, ich habe noch eine Frage."

"Nein, ich habe es nicht zugelassen, das Voldemort Azkaban eroberte, damit er die Muggel nicht aus Verzweiflung angreift." Er hatte ihr und Travis noch am selben Tag eine grobe Zusammenfassung seines Gesprächs mit Tony Blair zukommen lassen, so so das er ihr diese Frage nicht verübeln konnte.

"War ich so einfach zu durchschauen?"

"Travis hat mich vor fünf Minuten genau das selbe gefragt, so das ich es vermutete. Er wird wohl in einer Stunde hier sein, da es ein paar Probleme mit dem Muggelhelikopter gab, der ihn vom Schiff abholen sollte." Naja, der Helikopter war beim Landeanflug auf das Schiff beinahe abgestürzt.

"Was machen wir also jetzt?" Zumindest wusste sie nun, wieso er so ruhig war, denn Bones war bewusst, das Biller eher der emotional handelnde der beiden war, und jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, war sie der Ansicht, das Biller Allyn vermutlich etwas sehr unangenehmes angetan hätte um zu erfahren, was er noch wusste. Sie hoffte allerdings, das die Rückreise etwas daran ändern würde.

"Wieviele Leute sind noch dort im Norden?"

"Dreissig, sie durchsuchen das Haus nach möglichen Hinweisen. Die Todesser sind scheinbar kurz nach dem Einschlag der Granaten verschwunden, wobei noch unklar ist, ob die Einschläge ihre Abreise beschleunigt haben."

"Ich denke das können wir jederzeit von Allyn erfahren. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, die Insel mit einem neuen Fidelius zu belegen, wobei du der Geheimnisverwahrer bist, so das sie nicht dorthin zurück kehren können, wo sie ihre Kleidung und ihre Schlafmöglichkeiten haben."

"Was ist mit Plan Delta?"

"Bereitet die Aktivierung sofort vor, aber gebt noch nichts dazu bekannt. Stellt nur sicher, das alle Abteilungsleiter, Auroren Mitglieder des Zauberergamots zuerst dadurch geschützt sind, gefolgt von den menschlichen Mitarbeitern von Gringotts sowie dem Rest des Ministeriums, gefolgt von der Bevölkerung. Wenn das geschehen ist, müssen wir nur noch die Winkelgasse, dieses Gebäude und Hogwarts beschützen."

"Ich hoffe nur, das es so problemlos verläuft, wie es klingt."

"Das hoffen wohl wir beide."

Plan Delta sah vor, die Häuser und Wohnungen der gesamten, magischen Bevölkerung von Grossbritannien unter den Fideliuszauber zu legen, und zwar in den drei Phasen, wie Rufus es gerade beschrieben hatte. Natürlich befanden sich die Häuser der wichtigsten Regierungsmitglieder bereits unter dem Fidelius, aber der Plan sah vor, das am Ende nur noch drei Orte vorhanden waren, welche die Auroren beschützen mussten, und insbesondere Hogwarts und das Ministerium waren jetzt von dunklen Einflüssen befreit, so das es deutlich einfacher sein würde sie zu sichern, jetzt, wo die meisten Probleme dort beseitigt waren.

"Hast du es schon Dumbledore gesagt?"

"Ja, er erschien sofort nachdem das ganze angelaufen war, in meinem Büro und ich hielt es für besser, ihn direkt zu informieren. Er stimmt dem ganzen übrigens zu, obwohl seine Meinung nicht mehr so wichtig ist."

"Es bedeutet immerhin weniger Probleme."

"In der Tat, und wir haben in letzter Zeit genügend davon gehabt, und insgesamt arbeite ich lieber mit dem alten Mann zusammen, als gegen ihn agieren zu müssen. Schick bitte zwei Teams in die Winkelgasse, damit sie die Anti-Portschlüsselzauber installieren, während zwei weitere Teams das selbe morgen in der Nockturnengasse machen. Ich möchte, dass das ganze bis Ende der Woche erledigt ist."

Bones nickte nun und hatte noch einen Punkt anzusprechen.

"Was ist mit Bodo?"

"Ich habe den Einsatz sofort befohlen, als ich die Nachricht wegen Azkaban bekam. Wir konnten es mit samt seinen gesamten Zaubertankvorräten intakt erobern und das waren einige. Das Labor selbst ist leider danach einem „Brandunfall" zum Opfer gefallen, wobei ich nicht weiss wie es geschah, aber es geschah, nachdem unsere Leute und die Beweise fort waren." Den letzten Teil sagte er mit ernster Stimme, als wenn er es nicht befohlen hätte. Nach der Aktion um Riddle Manor I hatte er an dieser Idee durchaus Gefallen gefunden.

"Wieviel wird Parrish wohl wissen?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle, denn der Sieg von Voldemort wird dadurch deutlich geschmältert, und das zählt in diesem Moment nur für mich. Alarmiere bitte die anderen Ministerien in Europa über die Möglichkeit, das unser „Freund" sich vermutlich erneut auf die Suche nach einem Zaubertränkemeister begeben wird." Die wenigen Zaubertränkemeister in Grossbritannien wurden bereits permanent überwacht.

"Eine sehr gute Idee, vielleicht ist dies eine Aufgabe die wir unseren Werwolf-Freunden übertragen könnten?" Brandon und Grant waren hier gemeint, die bisher vier tote Todesser niedriger Ränge sowie mehrere Anhänger jetzt von den Todessern befreit worden waren, abgeliefert. Bisher hatten sie zwar ihren Teil der Vereinbarung nur teilwese erfüllt, aber ihre Bemühungen liefen weiter und waren durchaus zufriedenstellend. Rufus nickte nun bereits.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, wobei Grant fliessend französisch spricht, so das er diese Gebiete und vielleicht Irland übernehmen könnte. Grant selbst ist Ire und dürfte noch Kontakte haben."

"Ich werde mich bei ihnen melden, bevor ich gehe. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

"Sei einfach vorsichtig, Amelia. Ach und stell bitte sicher, das die Zwillinge hier von Bescheid wissen damit sie es Harry sagen können." Rufus und Travis gingen davon aus, das Harry, je mehr er wusste, sich eher am Krieg beteiligen würde. Dies konnte sich aus ihrer Sicht nur positiv entwickeln, während Bones zumindest in weiten Teilen zustimmte.

"So lange er keine weiteren Heuler mehr verschickt." Sie hielt nun inne und sie mussten alle Lachen, wobei Bones zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lachen konnte. Sie hatten auch von Dean's Bestrafung gehört…..oder zumindest von Phase Eins von selbiger und zwar über Remus.

"Unser junger Freund ist sehr kreativ in Sachen psychologischer Kriegsfühung, womit ich kein Problem habe, solange er auf unserer Seite steht."

"Ja, da hatten wir Glück, oder?" Sie lächelte hier allerdings, denn es herrschte keine wirkliche Anspannung im Raum.

"Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag, Amelia und ich werde sicherstellen, das du es erfährst, sobald Parrish befragt werden kann." Die Befragung würde aber erst beginnen, sobald alle Beweise zusammengefasst wordne waren. Die Anlage in Bodo war sehr gross und gut ausgestattet gewesen, wobei sie eine genaue Aufstellung der dortigen Dinge haben wollte, um Parrish gegebenenfalls während der Befragungen danach fragen zu können, bevor der Zaubertränkemeister nach... nun ja, in eines der Gefängnisse die sich Rufus ausdachte gebracht würde.

"Ja, Minister." Bones ging nun, wobei sie hoffte, das der Rest des Tages für sie ruhig und problemlos verlaufen würde.

Bones würde dies alles später den Zwillingen erzählen, welche es wiederum an Harry weitergaben, der dann den anderen Herumtreibern gegenüber vorgeben würde, das es ihm egal war, ob Voldemort Azkaban eroberte oder andere Zaubertränkemeister entführen liess.

Aber dem war nicht so.

Parrish würde sich als wahre Schatzkiste an Informationen herausstellen, weil Rufus Gibbon zur Mithilfe bei der Befragung zwang. Und "gezwungen" war noch ein sehr netter Begriff, denn Cleburne und sein Zauberstab hatten die Drohung noch erhöht. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Parrish sehr viel über fast alles wusste, denn die meisten wichtigen Todesser dachten, das er ungefährlich sei, was zur Folge hatte, das sie sich in seiner Nähe über fast alles wichtige unterhielten. So wurden viele Details über die Denkweise von Voldemort bekannt, sofern man sie so nennen konnte. Parrish und Gibbon wurden beide im Ministerium untergebracht, da Abel Rosnovski, der amerikanische Fachmann für magische Bauten engagiert wurde, um Azkaban komplett neu zu erschaffen.

Das neue Azkaban würde als Unter-Unter-Untergeschoss des Ministeriums entstehen, nur das es hier keine Dementoren gab. Der Zugang würde extrem beschränkt werden, und da es derzeit nur drei Gefangene gab, nämlich Gibbon, Parrish und Allyn, würde auch vorerst kein "Direktor" benötigt.

Der "Teufel" steckte aber hier leider im Detail.

In der Zwischenzeit sicherte Voldemort seine Eroberungen und betrachtete seine Verluste. Pettigrew trat nun aber mit einem gewissen Problem auf seinen Meister zu.

"Master, what shall we do with the Umbridge woman?"

"Meister, was sollen wir mit Umbridge machen?"

Nun gut, das war in der Tat ein Problem. Trotz all ihrer Fehler war Umbridge immer eine Gegnerin der dunklen Seite gewesen und hatte deshalb auch nichts von der Vereinbarung zwischen Fudge und Voldemort gewusst. Voldemort sah hier aber auch eine Gelegenheit.

"Überprüft bitte zuerst, ob wir ein Lösegeld für sie verlangen können. Finden wir heraus, wieviel Geld das Ministerium bereit ist, um sie zurück zu bekommen, denn für uns hat sie keinen wirklichen Wert. Jemand mit so wenig Macht und Intelligenz ist sicher keine Hilfe für uns, und es gibt schon genug Speichellecker in unseren Reihen, so das ich deren oberste Anführerin auch nicht benötige." Früher am Morgen hatte er eher halbherzig versucht, Umbridge zu rekrutieren, und das auch nur der Form halber als aus der Notwendigkeit heraus.

"Soll ich mit 100.000 Galleonen anfangen?"

"Besser 200.000, und biete sie dann Potter für die doppelte Menge an. Er hat das nötige Geld und könnte auf Rache aus sein, insbesondere wenn es nicht weiter beachtet würde. Schickt die Nachricht für ihn über den Scherzartikelladen." Hier wurde klar, dass das Angebot von Rufus noch nicht bekannt war. Insgesamt hatten bisher drei ehemalige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums das Angebot „fünf Minuten gemeinsam mit Umbridge, aber nur mit zauberstabloser Magie" angenommen, wobei sie aber keine dauerhaften Schäden verursachtetn, so das ihre Verletzungen in den knapp 4 Monaten in Azkaban verheilt waren. Sie war allerdings die meiste Zeit auch nicht bei Bewusstsein, und Voldemort sah auch nicht jeden Tag nach ihr.

"Es wird sofort erledigt, Meister." Pettigrew verschwand nun, um die Dinge vorzubereiten, wobei er auch plante, sie ein wenig mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu folterm, denn er brauchte etwas „Entspannung".

Haskell Treviso, der Todesser, der auch ein Animagus war, war zuvor zur Insel Nummer 12 zurück geschickt worden war, und kehrte nach knapp 90 Minuten zurück.

"Meister, es befinden sich knapp 30 Auroren auf der Insel, die dabei sind, alles auseinander zu nehmen. Sie sind dort knapp 20 Minuten nach unserer Abreise eingetroffen."

"Was ist mit dem Schiff, hast du darüber irgend etwas erfahren?"

"Nein Meister, es wurde nichts von einer Schiessübung der Muggel berichtet."

Das lag aber nur daran, das nur Bones, Biller und Rufus darüber informiert waren. Jene Auroren, die die Insel Nummer 12 angegriffen hatten wussten nichts über die Hintergrundinformationen. Nur die drei Anführer wussten das, sollte irgend etwas davon bekannt werden, das sie die Muggel um Hilfe gebeten hatten, das….nun, ihr Leben würde vermutlich noch kürzer sein, als es vorher schon war.

"Geh wieder zurück und sieh nach, ob du noch irgend etwas erfahren kannst. Bleib so lange wie sie dort sind, aber geh nicht das Risiko ein, gefangen genommen zu werden, denn du bist derzeit zu wichtig für uns." Das war eine Tatsache, denn Treviso war einer von nur vier Animagi unter den Todessern, und aus unbekannten Gründen vertraute Voldemort ihm mehr als den anderen.

"Ja Meister, es wird sofort erledigt."

"Sehr gut, geh aber vorher etwas essen und reise dann in dreissig Minuten wieder zurück."

Treviso war über den letzten Teil sehr erleichtert, denn es gefiehl ihm garnicht, in seiner Animagusform, die der einer Kröte entsprach, nur Fliegen und ähnliches zu essen.

Am Ende würde er nur sehr wenig in Erfahrung bringen und am Ende würde er nur insgesamt drei mal auf der Insel sein, bevor Bones wie befohlen den Fidelius über sie sprach. Sobald das Voldemort-Problem erledigt war, gab es überlegungen, die Insel Nummer 12 in das neue Azkaban zu verwandeln. Dass das Problem mit Voldemort erledigt sein würde, galt als Sicher, zumindest in den Planungen von Rufus Scrimgeour und Travis Biller. Sie mussten einfach solange warten, bis Harry die Schule beendete, während sie unnötige Verluste vermieden. Für sie war die Prophezeiung genauso unglaubwürdig wie für Harry und sie gingen einfach davon aus, das er gewinnen würde.

Erst knapp einen Tag später würden Voldemort und seine Gruppe von dem Angriff auf Bodo und die Verhaftung von Michael Parrish erfahren. Pettigrew, der, wie er jetzt noch nicht wusste, die nächsten Monate nicht aktiv für Voldemort unterwegs sein würde, war ausgeschickt worden um Nachforschungen anzustellen, fand aber keinerlei wichtige Dinge heraus. Die Örtlichkeit war sprichwörtlich niedergebrannt worden, wobei die Magie dabei sehr gut getarnt worden war, so das die Ratte es nicht wagte, sich länger als nötig in menschlicher Form dort aufzuhalten.

Pettigrew stand indirekt unter Hausarrest, weil Voldemort wieder einmal so gut wie keine "Berater" mehr hatte. Aus seiner Sicht hatte Parrish zuviel gewusst, und keiner aus der verbliebenen Gruppe wusste so viel über die Aktivitäten der Todesser wie Pettigrew, udn das galt im Übrigen auch für Voldemort. Pettigrew war eine sehr Detailverliebte Person, was zur Folge hatte, das er der Ansicht war, das es notwendig war, das er alles wusste, damit er seinen Meister besser beraten konnte. Voldemort selbst war zur Ansicht gelangt, das er das Risiko nicht eingehen konnte, das sein wichtigster Berater gefangen wurde. Trotzdem musste die Arbeit getan werden, weshalb einige Aufgaben nach und nach an andere Personen abgegeben wurden, was aber mangels Personal nicht einfach war.

Zum zweiten Mal binnen eines knappen Jahres musste Frederick Nott das Risiko eingehen und einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister suchen. Er wusste auch, das die anderen europäischen Regierungen dank Rufus darüber informiert worden waren, so das er sich Russland und den anderen dortigen Republiken zuwandte, von denen keine sehr gute Beziehungen zum britischen Ministerium pflegte. Insbesondere Kasachstan war vor kurzem für eine gewisse Zeit aus der ICW ausgeschlossen worden, so das er dort anfangen würde.

Donnerstag, 28. November 1997, Thanksgiving in den Vereinigten Staaten

The Forrester House, Indianapolis, Indiana

Nachmittags

Alle Anwesenden hatten sich am grossen Tisch versammelt, und Nick Forrester wartete darauf, das alle ihr Essen beendeten, bevor er sich zu Worte meldete. Er war das erste Mal bei einer so grossen Versammlung dabei, denn sein Vater und sein Schwiegervater waren der Ansicht gewesen, das es an der Zeit wäre, das er sich seine Sporen verdiente.

Es waren aber nicht die San Antonio Spurs gemeint, wobei dies der Ort war, wo der abwesende Onkel Uncle Antonio in wenigen Stunden spielen würde. Nick begann nun zu sprechen:

"Herr Gott, das war ein wirklich interessantes Jahr für unsere erweiterte Familie. Ein Jahr voller Aufregung und voller Erfolge, aus dem wir alle unsere Lektionen gelernt haben. Der Krieg erschien in diesem Jahr an unserer Haustür, als die Schule meines Sohnes von den Feinden angegriffen wurde. Für unsere beiden jüngsten, Marty und Keisha, gab es den Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnitts, als sie ihre magische Ausbildung begannen. Es gab auch Triumphe, als Karen zweimal befördert wurde, während das Restaurant meines Bruders einen wichtigen Preis gewann. Aber das wichtigste, mein Gott, war, das wir aus allem eine Lektion gelernt haben und wir dadurch stärker wurden. Es war ein sehr interessantes Jahr und wir danken dir für die Geschenke diese Jahres und die kommenden. Amen."

"Amen." Kam es 25 mal, denn dieses Fest war relativ klein gehalten und zu den 25 gehörte die gesamte Gruppe, abgesehen von Marie, die derzeit bei ihrer Zimmerkameradin Nicole war, und sie würden später selbst ein „meal-a-thon" durch drei Haushalte durchführen. Drew's Familie in Milwaukee würde gegen 15 Uhr essen, gefolgt von Tecumseh um 18 Uhr. Drew würde allerdings zu der Zeit bei Marie zu Hause sein, statt in Tecumseh, wo er zum ersten Mal ihre gesamte Familie treffen würde, etwas, auf das er sich nicht wirklich freute und immer wieder etwas von unnützem Druck murmelte. Als der Zeitplan in der letzten Woche erstellt worden war, hatte Claudia eine Bitte:

"Harry, Jonas, könnt ihr bitte dieses mal eine derartige Essensorgie vermeiden? Ich kann zwar nur für mich selbst sprechen, wenn ich sage, das mir mein Körper mit 17 Jahren doch wichtig ist und ich nicht gerne zusehe, wie ihr versucht Mengen zu essen, die ein Battalion der Army versorgen könnten." Hier folgte ein leichter Protest, wobei sich Warrick und Drew merklich heraus hielten.

"Du weisst schon, das wir hier keinen „Spass" haben dürfen."

"Ja, Jonas hat Recht, wem tun wir schon weh? Abgesehen von dem Budget für die Essen der betreffenden Famiien, aber sie sind ja vorgewarnt." Die Regierung würde für die Feier in Tecumseh bezahlen.

"BITTE?"

"Oh, na gut, in Ordnung, Jonas?" Harry würde trotzdem so handeln wie er es wollte, aber er wollte zumindest seinem Freund die Gelegenheit geben.

"Wenn Claudia Jean es wünscht. Wir werden nur soviel essen, als wenn wir eine Kompanie der Armee wären, einverstanden?"

Claudia nickte, als wenn sie damit leben könnte, allerdings hatte Drew nun noch etwas zu sagen, als sie sich beruhigt hatten:

"Mach dich nur bitte nicht an meine Schwestern heran, Jonas, um mehr bitte ich dich nicht. Beide haben Verlobte und Dad sagte, das beide sehr eifersüchtig sein können." Er meinte dies durchaus ernst und Jonas' Antwort klang genauso.

"Ich kam mit Heather nicht wirklich klar, als sie hier war, so das es da keine Sorgen gibt. Hannah hingegen…nun, an sie erinnere ich mich gerne." Heather Baylor hatte die Schule einen Monat vor Harry's Ankunft in Great Lakes beendet, während Hannah drei Jahre zuvor fertig geworden war. Beide studierten derzeit in Amherst und beide waren mit zwei Jungen verlobt, die Drew durchaus kannte und mit denen er gut auskam. Jonas hatte es allerdings im Bezug auf Hannah nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, denn er hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Brief von Ginny bekommen, der ihn sehr ins Grübeln brachte. Er war von den Zwillingen über Dobby weitergeschickt worden, wobei Fred ihn vorher geöffnet hatte, bevor er ihn wieder versiegelte.

In dem knapp eine Seite langen Brief ging es unter anderem um Dean und die Folgen, sowie um Quidditch, gefolgt von der Frage, ob Jonas sich nach Weihnachten mit ihr zum Essen treffen würde. Hier war nur das Essen und nicht eine Kombination mit einem Hotelbesuch gemeint, wobei sie das auch nochmal sehr deutlich geschrieben hatte. Ausserdem ging sie davon aus, das die Zwillinge ihn ebenfalls lesen würden. Bevor Jonas eine Antwort verfasste, hatte er den Brief Harry gezeigt, der ihm erklärte, was Fred mit der Post getan hatte, so dass dieser bereits vom Inhalt wusste. Während des Weges zum Unterricht in Muggelstudien waren nun Harry und Jonas völlig allein.

"Weisst du Jonas, du kannst hier frei entscheiden, solange es im Rahmen bleibt." Oh oh.

"Das weiss ich, Dude, ich werde mich sicher nicht mit dir und den Zwillingen anlegen, denn ich habe eure „Rache" miterlebt und ich möchte kein Opfer davon werden."

Harry gefiel es nicht, in welche Richtung sich diese Unterhaltung wandte, und ihm war klar, das Jonas Ginny niemals wirklich verletzen würde, was auch daran liegen würde, das Ginny sehr vorsichtig sein würde.

"Hey, wenn Ginny einfach nur einen Freund möchte, so habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich würde es zwar nie den Zwillingen und Ron erzählen, aber es ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, und es ist auch die Sache von dir und Ginny. Wenn du etwas längerfristiges mit ihr anfangen möchtest, werde ich euch einen weiteren Koffer kaufen und ihr könnt es so planen wie Lee und Claudia." Das war aush Jonas' Sicht eine positive Überraschung, wobei sein Vater ihm angeboten hatte, ihm entweder so einen Koffer oder ein Auto zum Schulabschluss zu kaufen. Jetzt war es ihm möglich, beides zu bekommen. Vielleicht jedenfalls.

"Weisst du, auch wenn es schon zwei Jahre her ist, das ich eine feste, langwierige Beziehung hatte, so würde ich sie doch nie betrügen. Und das habe ich auch zuvor nie bei jemanden getan, mit dem ich eine Beziehung hatte." Dies war eine Tatsache und der Grund, wieso er bei den Mädchen in Great Lakes so beliebt war. Gefolgt von seiner völligen Diskretion.

"Stell bitte einfach nur sicher, das du mich nicht irgendwo in der Mitte stehen lässt, um mehr bitte ich dich nicht. Du bist der beste Freund von mir und Ginny und ich möchte nicht irgendwann gezwungen werden, mich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, und das nur mit Hilfe von Beweisen, denn so würde es sonst enden. Das ist es, um das ich am dringendsten bitte."

Jonas war zwar anfangs leicht überrascht, dass er den gleichen Stellenwert wie Ginny bekam, aber er würde sich sicher nicht darüber beschweren. Er wollte Harry nicht wirklich dazu zwingen, sich zwischen irgend einer Seite entscheiden zu müssen.

"Du hast mein Wort darauf, das, sollte irgend etwas geschehen, ich völlig ehrlich sein werde." Er reichte ihm nun die Hand und Harry schüttelte sie.

"Also, was wirst du jetzt machen?"

"Ich werde sie zum Mittag ausführen und schauen, wie es laufen wird. Ich denke, das es mir möglich sein wird, hier zu sein, wenn du die Sache mit McCrae in Angriff nimmst, denn wir werden einfach in einem anderen Restaurants essen gehen." Gemeint war der Weihnachtsfeiertag.

"Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee, ihr beiden werdet ebenfalls im Tropfenden Kessel essen gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass McCrae weiss, wie Ginny aussieht, und so wird er sich fragen, was sie dort macht und das auch noch mit einem Amerikaner. Er wird annehmen, das du auch einer meiner Freunde bist.…..ooooh, die Idee gefällt mir. Und ich werde die Zwillinge dafür einspannen, wenn sich Ginny wehren sollte."

"Was werden die Zwillinge zu mir sagen, das ist hier die bessere Frage."

„Bist du verrückt? Fred und George glauben, dass du nicht gut genug bist, aber gleichzeitig bist du die einzigste Art Junge, den sie sich für Ginny wünschen. Vermassel es dir nur einfach nicht mit ihr, und es wird keine Probleme geben. Und hör einfach nicht auf das, was Ron dazu zu sagen hat."

"Wann habe ich je auf Ron gehört?"

Wieder in der Gegenwart:

Harry nahm sich am Ende drei Teller von dem Essen sowie ein Stück Blaubeertorte. Es gab keinen Truthahn, keine Süßkartoffeln, rein garnichts. Karen kam nun bei ihm vorbei und fragte ihn, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

"Das bin ich, ma'am, aber Claudia hier drohte damit, mich zu töten, wenn ich in ihrer Gegenwart zu viel Essen würde." Claudia hatte dies gehört und nickte nun.

"Also so kann ich dich stoppen? Mit Drohungen? Das muss ich mir merken." Sie hatte nun ein freches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, aber Harry's Antwort entfernte es sehr schnell wieder.

"Ich werde dich daran erinnern, das du das gesagt hast, wenn Marty das nächste Mal ein Feuerwerk in der Toilette abzubrennen versucht."

Das sorgte für eine kurze Pause und einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Schwester.

"Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, hilf ihm nur bitte weiter aus der Klemme und du kannst so viel Essen wie du möchtest." Sie hatte in diesem Jahr erneut eine dreifache Portion gemacht.

"Ich mache doch immer gerne Geschäfte mit dir, Karen."

Da sie spürte, das sie irgend wie etwas verarscht wurde, hatte Karen Forrester noch eine weitere Frage:

"Wie viele Toiletten jagte er in die Luft?"

"Nur zwei Urinale, aber Ihr Sohn und ich haben sie wieder repariert, bevor die Lehrer etwas bemerkten." Er betonte ganz klar den Teil mit Warrick, obwohl dieser eigentlich nur Marty eine Drohung gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte, während Harry die eigentliche Reparatur übernommen hatte.

„Gibt es bei den beiden viel zu korrigieren?"

„Definieren sie bitte „eine Menge"."

„Möchte ich wirklich wissen was du damit meinst?"

"Bisher gab es keine Strafarbeiten oder ähnliches, und ich bin mir sicher, das wir von Briefen nach Hause gehört hätten." Er hoffte, dass er sie damit zufrieden gestellt hatte und sie keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde, wobei er bisher absolut ehrlich ihr gegenüber gewesen war.

"Nein, bisher gab es keine Briefe nach Hause. Ihr Kinder habt bisher sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und ich bin euch dafür dankbar."

"Ich bezahle nur für das Essen, das ich auch esse. Warten sie aber noch bis Marty sich des Schlägers der Beater angenommen hat, dann kommt das Chaos sehen. Die angeneheme Art des Chaos wohlgemerkt."

Marty hatte Harry unter vier Augen gesagt, das er derzeit auf seine 200 Galleonen wartete, die er monatlich von seinem Onkel Antonio bekam und das dies der eigentliche Grund dafür wäre, das er sich so ruhig verhielt, um seine "Hilfe" nicht zu riskieren. Die Unterstützung würde mit dem Alter steigen, wobei Warrick derzeit 600 Galleonen pro Monat bekam, die er meist für neue CD's und Reiko ausgab. Die Hilfe war so ausgelegt, das sie solange reichen würde, wie sie in irgend einer Form Unterricht haben würden, so das Warrick noch für gut vier weitere Jahre "Vorrat" hatte, allerdings davon ausgehend, das die Karriere von Onkel Antonio weiter so gut verlief, wobei diese im Übrigen bis zum Jahr 2006 andauern würde. Marty und Keisha selbst verdienten sich als Helfer für WWW ein kleines Taschengeld dazu, aber keines davon würde das übertreffen, was sie nach Weihnachten bekommen würden.

Karen und Nick hatten Warrick nie Quidditch spielen gesehen, denn Karen sah es nicht gern, wenn ihr gross gebauter Sohn auf einem kleinen Stock herum flog, und sie mochte es nicht daran zu denken, das dieser mitten im Flug durchbrechen konnte, weshalb sie noch nie zugesehen hatte. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass noch nie in den ganzen Jahren in dieser Zeit in Great Lakes gewesen war, aber das würde sich für Warrick's aller letztes Spiel ändern. Sie würde sich zwar vermutlich die Hände vor die Augen halten, aber sie hatte versprochen zu kommen.

"Dabei zuzusehen, wie Marty und Warrick andere Leute mit einem festen Ball und einem Schläger angreifen.….oh ja, ich kann es nicht abwarten, das zu sehen."

"Sie wissen schon, das es nur noch zwei Spiele sind, also besorgt euch besser die Karten, solange es sie noch gibt.…oder zumindest könnte man es so nennen. Ihre künftige Schwiegertochter wird auch spielen, und sie ist klein genug, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, das der Besen durch bricht." Da Karen noch immer unsicher zu sein schien, hielt Harry nun den Mund und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Essen. Karen ging nun hinaus unm nach dem Rest zu sehen, schien aber etwas beruhigter ob der Tatsache, das ihre Nichte und ihr Neffe unter der Aufsicht der Gruppe standen, obwohl ihr schon in gewisser Weise vor dem nächsten Jahr graute.

Dies Marty's erster Besuch zu Hause seit Schulbeginn, und sein acht Jahre alter Bruder Ozzie löcherte ihn regelrecht mit Fragen. Ozzie hatte mit acht Jahren bereits mehr magische Anzeichen gezeigt, als irgend ein anderer ausder Familie in seinem Alter, so das es unzweifelhaft fest stand, das er ein Magier war. Marty zeigte seinem kleinen Bruder eine überraschende Geduld gegenüber, zumindest aus Sicht der Gruppe, denn er hatte seinen Bruder doch irgendwie in der Schule vermisst.

"Ja Ozzie, es bedeutet viel Arbeit, aber dafür lernt man viele interessante Dinge. Nicht so Cool wie das, was diese beiden Opas dort machen, aber ich werde sie auch bald erreicht haben." Die beiden "Opa's" waren in diesem Fall Jonas und Drew, die neben ihm sassen und auf ihn acht gaben. Harry und Warrick hatten darauf bestanden, dass ihnen das Privileg zuteil wurde, denn beiden gehörten nicht zum selben Haus wie Marty und die anderen in der Gruppe.

„Kannst du schon andere Leute in Dinge verwandeln?"

Jonas und Drew waren sichtlich geschockt bei dem Gedanken, das soviel Macht über irgend jemand haben könnte, aber das bemerkte ihr junges Maskottchen nicht und schüttelte so nur niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

"Nein, das wird noch einige dauern und du wirst dann dort sein und es sehen können. Keine Sorge, ich werde sicher nicht mit dir experimentieren."

Ozzie schien eher enttäuscht darüber zu sein, als er das hörte, denn er betete sowohl Marty als auch Warrick regelrecht an, und es hätte ihn wohl nicht wirklich gestört, wenn sie ihn in einen Frosch oder so verwandelt hätten. Dieses Gespräch ging noch in ähnlicher Weise weiter, während Ozzie seinen älteren Bruder so lange bearbeitete, b is dieser ihm versprach, ihm ein paar Dinge zu zeigen, wenn die ganze Familie für das Spiel von Jefferson dort sein würde. Als sie aufstanden, wandte sich Drew nun kurz an Jonas.

„Wir müssen das ganze beenden, das weisst du oder?"

"Das weiss ich, Junge, und ihre Mutter weiss sehr genau, wer hier neben ihnen gesessen hat. Vielleicht könnte Harry ihn ein wenig drohen oder so?" Das war vermutlich die direkteste Art, mit dem Problem fertig zu werden.

„Wir können uns nicht die ganze Zeit auf Harry verlassen, um uns aus jedem Problem heraus zu helfen, das wir verursacht haben, oder?" Nun.….

Nachdem dieses gelöst ist, werden wir es absofort so machen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, ihn zu ignorieren, er ist eine regelrechte Reinkarnation der Weasley-Zwillinge."

Drew dachte nun einen Moment darüber nach und schien dann mit dieser Lösung einverstanden zu sein.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, das Harry mich beim nächsten magischen Schachspiel im Club schlagen kann. Dann ist er immer guter Laune und offen für unsere Vorschläge." Drew Harry waren noch immer die einzigsten Mitglieder der Gruppe, die im magischen Schachclub waren, und gemeinsam mit Nan Mahon spielten sie eigentlich jede Woche mindestens eine Runde.

"Ich biete mich an, vor dem Spiel im Juni Sally Jenkins ein wenig zu „behindern"."

"Es ist eine gute Sache, das wir sie letzte Woche anwarben."

"Hey, sie hatte gerade von ihrem Freund getrennt und brauchte eine Schulter um sich daran auszuweinen. Mehr war da nicht, das schwöre ich dir."

Drew wusste das durchaus, und wandte sich einem anderen Thema zu.

"Also gut, wir haben jetzt sieben Monate Zeit, das Problem zu lösen und es sollte kein Problem sein, auch wenn uns Harry nicht helfen wird."

"Also gut, machen wir es auf die Jefferson-Art."

"Und die wäre?"

"Nun, wir haben sieben Monate Zeit, das heraus zu finden."

"Und wir brauchten nur sechs Jahre und eine Veränderung um das zu tun."

Während dieses Gesprächs wurden Reiko, Claudia und Sophie von Nick über die Colleges . Er wusste, dass sie hier die Entscheidungen treffen würden und deshalb fragte er Reiko:

„Sind die Aufnahmebestätigungen schon eingegangen?"

"Wir haben bisher fünf erhalten und fünf weitere werden in den nächsten Wochen folgen. Dank Michael sieht es so aus, als würden wir bei allen aufgenommen."

Michael Steele war ebenfalls erschienen, hatte etwas von dem gefüllten Truthahn gegessen und war wieder per Flohnetzwerk abgereist, um den Rest des Tages bei seinen sehr nervigen, angeheirateten Verwandten zu verbringen, wobei er sich aber vorher für das leckere Essen bedankt hatte. Er war es in der Tat gewesen, der manche Dinge über seine Kontakte bei den Muggelbanken vereinfacht hatte, ohne das dafür Magie nötig war. Zumindest sagte er es so, wobei gesagt sein musste, das die Prüfungsergebnisse von Harry für die Zulassung zur Universität von Virginia sehr knapp gewesen waren, während die von Jonas und Warrick gerade so ausreichend gewesen waren. Der Fairness halber musste aber gesagt werden, das Great Lakes die Prüfungsergebnisse aufwertete, wenn diese für die Muggelzulassungen umgerechnet wurden.

„Es muss praktisch sein, sich frei entscheiden zu können. Bis wann müsst ihr euch entschieden haben?"

"Das Treffen dafür ist kurz vor dem Weihnachtsball geplant, wo wir die Liste etwas eingrenzen werden, bevor wir die nötigen Besuche während der Feiertage machen. Möchtest du uns bei ein paar davon begleiten? Ich weiss, dass einer meiner Eltern bei ein paar dabei sein wird, und Drew's Mutter ebenfalls. Gleiches gilt für die Zwillinge, obwohl sie vermutlich nicht auf das College gehen werden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass trotzdem dort viel Zeit verbringen werden, wenn wir dort sind."

Nick's Lächeln wurde nun immer grösser, als er von Fred und George hörte.

"Weisst du was, schreib mich für den Besuch auf Hawaii mit auf, in dem Zeitraum habe ich etwas Zeit für so etwas." Die Mädchen sahen sich nun kurz an und begannen dann zu Kichern. Sophie begann es nun zu erklären.

"Ich mag die beiden, sie erzählen viele gute Geschichten. Weisst du was, plant mich für den Besuch auf Hawaii ein, denn ich werde einige freie Zeit haben." Die Mädchen sahen sich nun kurz an und begannen zu Kichern. Sophie erklärte das ganze nun.

"Das ist etwas, das die anderen auch sagten. Harry wird wohl ein komplettes Stockwekr des Hotels mieten müssen."

"Er kann es sich auch leisten, wobei er bald ein Quidditch-Star sein wird." Er erwähnte allerdings nicht, dass jenes Team, das Harry aufnahm, auch Warrick aufnehmen würde.….auch wenn er noch immer zögerte, wenn es darum ging, seinen Sohn ein echtes Spiel spielen zu sehen. Nick sich sehr früh für seinen Beruf entschieden und hatte die Michigan State University nur besucht, um bei seiner künftigen Frau Karen sein zu können und er hoffte, dass Warrick in seine Fußstapfen treten würde, und zwar nicht nur bei seiner Berufswahl sondern auch dabei, sich früh zu entscheiden.

"Nun, wenn seine CD-Sammlung noch grösser wird, wird das nicht möglich sein." Sophie machte allerdings hier einen Scherz, denn Harry hatte ihr gesagt, dass er deutlich weniger ausgab, als ihm bei seinen ganzen Einnahmen eigentlich möglich wäre, und dazu waren noch nicht seine Einnahmen aus WWW eingerechnet, auf das er verzichtete. Das hielt sie aber nicht von derartigen Kommentaren ab. Nick hatte jetzt noch eine eher problematische Frage:

„Wird Harry die Verkaufsaufsicht für WWW wirklich am Ende des Jahres an Marty und Keisha übergeben?" Die drei Frauen drehten sich nun zu ihnen um um zu sehen, ob die beiden in Hörreichweite waren. Als dem nicht so war, sagte eine:

"Nein, die übergibt er an Rachel Kessler, einer Hauskameradin von uns in Cortez. Sie wird die Aufsicht haben und Keisha und Marty werden für sie arbeiten, genauso wie ihre jüngere Schwester Anna, die zu Proctor gehört. Rachels ist zwar nur ein Schuljahr hinter uns einzig ein Jahr hinter uns, aber wir sind alle der Ansicht, das es besser ist, wenn die beiden etwas älter und erfahrener sind, wenn sie die Sachen mit WWW übernehmen, und Anna scheint so etwas wie ein Ruhepool zu sein für die drei, etwas das man nicht oft in ihrem Alter sieht." Rachel war bei Leibe nicht auf das Geld angewiesen, aber ihr gefiel die Idee, das Personal zu überwachen und auszubilden, und Harry hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, das Dobby ihr die Grundlagen erklärte, da sie die meiste Zeit mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde.

"Ihr habt bei den beiden wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet und wir sind sehr stolz auf sie."

"Wir haben unser möglichstes getan."

"Es ist sicher von Vorteil, dass ihr zu acht seid und gegenüber den beiden." Er bisher noch nicht die nicht anwesende Marie getroffen und erst kurz zuvor das erste Mal Drew, allerdings hatte er bereits vorher von Warrick von beiden gehört.

"Oh, das macht durchaus einen Unterschied aus, Nick."

Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich bald darauf und reiste weiter zu den Baylors wo sie auf die kurz zuvor eingetroffene Marie trafen. Mitchell und Hollie Baylor lebten beide in Milwaukee, wobei die Flohnetzwerk permanent in Betrieb war, da Hollie als Repräsentantin des Mittleren Westens in Boston im Kongress arbeitete. Der Kongress bestand aus 40 Hexen und Zauberern, von denen je 10 aus den vier Distrikten stammten, wobei diese vier Distrikte ziemlich genau den Einzugsgebieten der vier Schulen entsprachen. Deshalb wurde der Distrikt von Hollie indirekt als der "Great Lakes-Distrikt" bezeichnet und dank der Reisemöglichkeit über das Flohnetzwerk brauchte sie im Gegensatz zu Kongressabgeordneten der Muggel keine zwei Häuser, von denen eines im Regierungsbereich war und das andere im Distrikt. Hollie würde noch etwa ein Jahr im Amt sein und es gab Gerüchte, das sie planen würde, sich Ende des Jahres als Kandidatin für das Amt der Präsidentin ins Spiel zu bringen, wobei die magischen Wahlen nicht so lange dauerten wie die Wahlen zum Muggel-Präsidenten.

Das Erntedankfest war dieses Jahr eher klein gehalten, denn nur Mitchell, Hollie, ihre Kinder und die genannten Verlobten waren anwesend, wobei es zu Weihnachten die grosse Familienversammlung geben würde, die Drew gerne vermeiden würde. Heather Baylor war erst 19 Jahre alt, hatte aber bereits seit über 6 Jahren verschiedene Verehrer gehabt, und in diesen Jahren ihren Freund gefunden, wobei es ein anderer Siebtklässler von Great Lakes war, den Drew nicht wirklich mochte. Harry faszinierte es, wie Drew seine Schwester mit der kalten Schulter behandelte, obwohl er das ganze Geschehen natürlich kannte, aber trotzdem faszinierte ihn das reale Geschehen.

Es war nicht so, als wenn das ganze nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde, denn Heather und Hannah begrüssten die Gruppe zwar höflich, aber anschliessend ignorierten sie die Gruppe während der gesamten Mahlzeit, wobei sie sich dabei nicht wirklich unhöflich verhielten. Es war ein recht einfaches Abendessen bestehend aus Truthahn und den üblichen Beilagen, wobei die Stimmung bei den Forresters während der Ferien und trotz aller Probleme die Stimmung im Fuchsbau während des letzten Weihnachtsfests nicht übertroffen wurden. Fast alle Unterhaltungen drehten sich hier um die Arbeit von Hollie, während Mitchell aus verständlichen Gründen nur über wenige Dinge reden durfte, und Harry erfuhr so viel mehr über die politischen Dinge in Amerika als ihm Lyman erklären konnte. Er hatte sich zwar nur ein paar Mal während der Sitzungen der Komission mit der Mutter seines Freundes unterhalten, aber während dieser Unterhaltungen löcherte er sie praktisch mit Fragen.

Dies war vielleicht einer der Gründe für das Verhalten der Schwestern, denn sie hatten die Geschichten schon sehr oft gehört. Sie zeigten kein Interesse daran, sich mit dem „Jungen der Lebte" zu unterhalten, und Harry fand das ganze bis zu einem gewissen Grad durchaus angenehm, wobei er aber auch durchaus positive Dinge über die Schwestern gehört hatte. Er beobachtete sie trotzdem während des Essen recht genau, etwas, das die anderen auch durchaus taten. Harry ahnte so langesam wieso Drew meist so still war, denn selbst jetzt war er das derzeit ruhigste Mitglied der Gruppe. Nachdem das Essen beendet war, bildeten sich mehrere Gruppen und Mitchell kurz bei Seite.

"Das war ein sehr interessanter Plan, wie ihr Salem ausgeschaltet habt, und wir haben alle gemeinsam gelacht, als Brian und Jeff danach zurückkehrten und uns davon berichteten." Der ältere Baylor hatte viele Glückwünsche für das ganze erhalten denn sein Sohn war einer der beiden wichtigsten Planer der Operation gewesen.

„Gratulieren Sie Drew dafür, denn vieles davon waren seine Ideen, er hat vermutlich deutlich mehr dazu beigetragen als ich es tat."

"Er war genauso gut wie ich, das ist sicher." Das war durchaus korrekt, und nur Sophie hatte Harry mehr unlogische Ideen ausgeredet als Drew.

"Du hast einen sehr guten Einfluss auf ihn, und er ist viel offener als früher." Als er das hörte, fühlte sich Harry an einige Erinnerungen mit Neville erinnert, und der Kommentar "als er es früher war" erinnerte ihn sehr an seinen Freund und das machte ihn etwas traurig, denn der war fünf Jahre lang genauso einsam gewesen. Harry hatte bisher nie wirklich Drew und Neville mit einander verglichen, wenigstens, zumindest wenn es um Luna ging, aber dies war etwas, über das er ernsthaft nachdenken sollte.

"Er ist wirklich gut gewesen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern." Wobei es nur Sophie gelungen war, Harry von weit heftigeren Ideen abzubringen, etwas das Drew nicht gelungen war.

"Das ist gut zu hören, aber es überrascht mich, das du ihn bisher noch nicht auf einen Besen gesetzt hast." Drew kannte durchaus die nötigen Handgriffe für das Fliegn, aber halt nur die Grundlagen. Harry lachte nun:

"Ich bewirke sicher keine Wunder, wissen Sie, und ich würde vermutlich eher in der Lotterie gewinnen als das ich ihn dazu übereden könnte, das Fliegn zu lieben."

Dann kam Mitchell auf den eigentlichen Punkt zu sprechen, den er mit ihm besprechen wollte:

"Harry, dir ist sicher nicht entgangen, das es zumindest unter unseren Kindern nicht unerhebliche Spannungen gibt."

"Das habe ich bemerkt." Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl dabei.

"Der Grund, wieso ich es anspreche ist, das Hannah einen Tag vor Ostern heiraten wird, und ich fürchte fast, das Drew die Hochzeit boikottieren wid."

Und das Gefühl betrog ihn nicht.

"Ihre Ängste sind durchaus berechtigt, Mitchell, mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen, ohne das Vetrauen zu brechen."

"Könntest du mir wohl den Gefallen tun und ihn bitten, mitzukommen? Er muss allerdings nicht zwangsläufig mitkommen….." Hier hielt ihn Harry mit erhobener Hand auf.

"Genau das ist ein Teil des Problems, denn er weiss durchaus, das man ihn wegen der Teilnahme nicht fragen würde. Er wäre nur so etwas wie eine Fensterdekoration, um eine heile Familie zu zeigen, obwohl ihm bewusst ist, das seine Schwester ihn nicht willkommen heissen würde. Er hat es zwar nicht so zu mir gesagt, aber es bedarf nicht vieler Probleme es sich zu denken."

Mitchell musste man zu Gute halten, das er erst garnicht versuchte es abzustreiten.

"Sie ist einfach eifersüchtig, Harry, so ungerne ich es auch zugebe. Drew hat hier ganz klar in der Lotterie gewonnen: er ist schulisch gesehen sehr stark, er besitzt starke, magische Fähigkeiten und besitzt einen hohen Grad an moralischen Grundsätzen. Seine beiden Schwestern sind auch durchaus intelligenz und auch durchaus mächtig, und das wissen beiden durchaus, und hinzu kommt das beide in der Beziehung durchaus mit ihm mithalten können. Beide mögen genauso wie Drew das Fliegen nicht wirklich, so das sie ihn auch dort nicht überbieten können. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, das es ihm gegenüber fair ist, ihn so zu behandeln, sondern ich möchte damit sagen, das es durchaus seine Gründe dafür gibt, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht."

"Und bei dir und Hollie?" Drew hatte zwar nur gutes über seine Eltern zu berichten gehabt, aber Harry würde auch gern die Meinung von Mitchell dazu hören.

"Wir werden sicher niemanden dazu zwingen, jemanden zu mögen, und es hat leider relativ lange gedauert, bis ich das als Vater verstanden habe, Harry. Wir haben immer versucht unsere Kinder gleich zu behandeln, und ich glaube das es uns auch durchaus gelungen ist, insbesondere da der Altersunterschied ziemlich gering ist. Wir lieben beide Drew sehr, aber mir ist klar geworden, das wir mehr hätten dazu beitragen müssen, um den Riss wieder zu reparieren, den Riss, der in den letzten zehn Jahren immer mehr gewachsen ist. Ich weiss, das es sehr komisch klingen mag, das ich es dir erzähle, Harry, da ich dich noch nicht wirklich gut kennen gelernt habe."

Harry hätte kein Problem damit gehabt, auf die Erklärung zu verzichten, aber ihm war klar geworden, das Mitchell vielleicht auf diese Gesprächsmöglichkeit indirekt gewartet hatte, bei der er mit einem Freund von Drew sprechen konnte, der das ganze verstehen könnte, und wenn das jemand konnte, dann war das wohl er.

"Wäre es so schlimm wenn er nicht gehen würde?" Er sah nun hinüber und sah, das Sophie versuchte, sich mit Heather zu unterhalten, wobei Claudia in ihrer Nähe stand.

"Nun, einige Leute würden wohl Kommentare fallen lassen, und die Lücke würde noch grösser werden, und ich fürchte die Lücke würde irgendwann zu gross um sie wieder schliessen zu können."

"Ich frage mich allerdings, wieso Drew den Versuch wagen muss, denn soweit ich es versteh, gab es nie wirklich den Versuch, da etwas zu beheben."

Der ältere Mann seufzte nun, denn genau das Argument hatte er befürchtet und er hätte wohl ahnen können, das Harry es bringen würde. Er hatte sich aber durchaus über den Jungen-der-Lebte informiert.

"Ich weiss durchaus, das meine Bitte sehr kompliziert ist, Harry, aber ich stelle sie trotzdem. Ich werde Drew bitten, als Erwachsener hier zu sein, auch wenn er wohl der einzigste sein wird."

"Wurden die Einladungen schon verschickt?"

"Erst nächste Woche und sein Name ist genauso auf der Liste wie der von Marie." Da wir gerade von Marie sprechen.

"Das führt mich zu der Frage, wieso sie diese Unterhaltung nicht mit ihr führen."

"Du bist sein bester Freund, Harry, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, das noch manche andere Person das von sich behaupten wird." Hier lag er richtig, denn abgesehen von seiner Freundin sahen ihn Ron, Warrick, Drew und die Zwillinge als ihren besten und engsten Freund an, wobei die Zwillinge sich diese „Ehre" mit Lee teilten.

"Weisst du was, Mitchell, wenn Hannah zu Weihnachten Drew in einer Weise entgegen kommt, die eindeutig genug ist, das Drew mir davon erzählt, dann werde ich gerne dabei sein." Er wollte dies eigentlich nicht tun, denn er würde es genauso wie Drew halten, wenn dieser auf die Hochzeit verzichten würde, aber Harry hatte noch immer nicht ganz seine Lektion wie mit dem Haggis gelernt, nämlich das mache Leute seine Bluffs erkennen konnten.

"Er wird fast die gesamten Ferien bei dir und euren Freunden sein und Hollie und ich gehen davon aus, das er nur zu Weihnachten hier sein wird." Drew war letztes Jahr in den Fuchsbau eingeladen worden, aber da er indirekt von seiner Familie an ihre Feier erinnert worden war, hatte er abgesagt, etwas, das er bis heute bereute. Er würde diesen Fehler dieses Jahr nicht erneut begehen.

"Das vereinfacht das Zeitfenster, oder? Beginn besser mit den Vorbereitungen, Mitchell, es ist nur noch ein Monat bis dahin. Wann wird Heather eigentlich heiraten?"

"Nächsten Sommer in den Ferien zum Unabhängigkeitsfeiertag."

"Ah, der Tag wo ihr uns für eure Freiheit besiegt habt, obwohl wir einige Tausend Kilometer entfernt waren und durch die Franzosen abgelenkt wurden." Dies war seine Standardantwort, wobei er dabei leicht grinsen musste.

"Du scheinst dieses Jahr ein wenig gelitten zu haben."

"Weit weniger als du vermutlich denkst, obwohl ich micht beschwerte, als sie eine kleine Feier veranstalteten." Eine auf der die Zwillinge wie verrückt Streiche gespielt hatten, obwohl keiner davon über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war.

"Aber wir kommen hier vom Thema ab. Eine Art Geste sagst du? Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann, oder zumindest wird das Hollie tun, denn sie ist in den Dingen besser als ich." Zwischen Müttern und Töchtern konnte sich Harry das durchaus vorstellen.

"Du kannst den Freund nicht mit einspannen?"

"Den Verlobten? Nein, ich mach ihn auch nicht. Etwas zu blaublütig für meinen Geschmach, während ich nur ein Cop bin, aber sie liebt ihn trotzdem. Werdet ihr zu Weihnachten wieder in verschiedenen Feiern zu Gast sein?"

"In gewisser Form ja, denke ich, aber ich werde wieder wie letztes Jahr im Fuchsbau anfangen."

"Das ist nur Fair, und wir werden mit ihnen reden, so das ich dir hoffentlich etwas positives berichten kann. Ihr seid ausserdem zu Weihnachten bei uns in Denver herzlich willkommen, das weisst du hoffentlich." Mitchell reichte ihm num die Hand und Harry schüttelte sie, während er sich noch nicht zu der Einladung äusserte. Mitchell ging nun zu seiner Frau hinüber um mit ihr über das Problem zu sprechen. Drew und Marie kamen nun kurz herüber, wobei beide dem Gespräch gelauscht hatten.

"Worum ging es hier genau?"

"Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?" Er hoffte hier auf ein nein, aber wie befürchtet…..

"Die Hochzeit also. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wen von euch beiden er fragen würde." Hier waren Harry und Marie gemeint.

Wie Harry bereits in "The Hollow" im Juli gesagt hatte, konnte Drew sehr gut beobachten.

"Stimmt genau, ich soll dich irgendwie überreden hinzugehen, es ginge schliesslich um die Familie und so weiter." Drew's Gesichtsausdruck wäre eigentlich zu komisch gewesen um nicht loszulachen.

"Und was hast du gesagt?"

Harry wiederholte nun fast genau das, was er gesagt hatte, wobei er sich mit dem Wissen beruhigte, das Mitchell vergessen hatte, ihn um Stillschweigen zu bitten. Drew schien doch sehr erleichtert darüber, das dies alles war, was besprochen worden war, aber auch darüber das Harry so klar und deutlich "auf seiner Seite" stand.

"Sie wird es nicht tun, also brauchst du dir da keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Es wird sicher sehr interessant zuzusehen, was geschieht."

Marie war nun der Meinung, auch noch etwas zu sagen:

"Du kannst ihm nicht den Vorwurf machen, es nicht versucht zu haben, denn es ist sicher nicht leicht für ihn, so derart zwischen beiden Seiten zu stehen." Dies war eine Öffnung für Drew, wo dieser seinem Vater klar machen könnte, das er die Dinge derart hatte ausarten lassen, aber soweit würde er nicht gehen.

"Ich denke dein Plan könnte gelingen, Harry, also warten wir einfach, ob sie darauf eingeht. Sollte sie es tun, bin ich bereit hinzugehen und mich für einen Tag zivilisiert ihr gegenüber zu benehmen. Wenn nicht, dann verlasse ich mich auf mein Gewissen und mache so weiter wie bisher, was in diesem Fall heisst, das ich mich erst im letzten Moment entscheiden würde. Aber dir steht es frei, mir es auszureden zu versuchen, sollte ich nachgeben." Er klang hier recht bitter, weshalb Harry und Marie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legten, während unbemerkt von beiden Hollie Baylor das ganze sehr genau beobachtete.

Marie entschied sich dazu, den Bullen bei den Hörnern zu packen und die ganze Sache hier und jetzt zu beenden.

"Drew, ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt verabschieden, wobei es meine Eltern nicht stören würde, wenn wir eine Stunde früher erschienen." Sie führte sich dabei nicht wie eine Art Chef auf, aber gleichzeitig war doch recht nachdrücklich, wobei sie deutlich zu machen versuchte, das es so am Besten wäre. Und genau dieses Ziel erreichte sie fast wie bei einem Zauber.

"Da sehe ich kein Problem, gibt es für euch ein Problem, wenn ihr früher in Tecumseh seid, Harry?"

Eigentlich wollte Harry am liebsten etwas wähnliches wie bei der Familie Weir durchführen und die Schwestern zur Vernunft bringen, aber hier war die Situation eine andere und er hielt sich zurück. Vorerst.

"Das ist kein Problem, ich geh eben los und sage dem Rest bescheid."

Das tat er dann auch und niemand schien ein Problem damit zu haben. Er bedankte sich höflich bei Mitchell und Hollie für das leckere Essen, während er die Baylor-Schwestern und ihre Freunde ignorierte, während er mit seiner Gruppe hinaus ging um per Portschlüssel nach Tecumseh zu reisen. Die vier Schulen waren in der Regel nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, weshalb der Portschlüssel sie am Rand der äusseren Schutzzauber absetzen würde, von wo sie den Rest zu Fuss gehen würden, auch damit die Illusion erhalten blieb, das sie das "unbekannte" Flohnetzwerk von den Aylesworths' aus genutzt hatten. Obwohl sie darüber abreisen würden, in diesem Fall direkt von Oklahoma auf die Isla de Marauder, wo sie den Tag ausklingen lassen würde. Drew und Marie reistne noch vor ihnen ab, wobei sie sich nur kurz verabschiedeten und dann per Flohnetzwerk in das Haus der Familie Ford ausserhalb von Cincinnati reisten. Sie würden den Rest später in Tecumseh für die Reise zur Insel wiedertreffen.

Nachdem sie den Rand der Schutzzauber von Tecumseh erreicht hatten, erklärte Harry den anderen fünf die Probleme von Drew, während sie die 1000 Meter zur Schule gingen. Es war nicht überraschend, das die anderen auch auf Drews' Seite standen und Warrick hatte noch die Idee, den Baylor-Schwestern einen Streich zu spielen um ihnen zu zeigen, das es so nicht ginge. Sophie hatte aber sofort einen Einwand.

"Das sollten wir aber nur tun, wenn Drew dem ausdrücklich zustimmt, und wir wissen alle, das er das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht tun wird. Wenn wir uns mehr als nötig einmischen, wird es nur noch komplizierter. Diese Schwestern werden einfach behaupten das es uns nichts anginge, sondern nur Familienmitglieder oder so. unsere Aufgabe ist es, für ihn da zu sein und ihm wo immer möglich zu helfen."

"Und dann kann Harry sie noch immer ein wenig „bearbeiten", bis sie das tun, was wir wollen."

"Fang bitte damit nicht an, Jonas."

"Es ist aber der einfachste Weg." Wenn dem nur so wäre.

"Äh, ich werde also die Töchter des nächsten Präsidenten der Magischen Vereinigten Staaten bedrohen. Das wäre nicht wirklich klug, insbesondere nicht, wenn es mich viele Vorteile kosten würde, insbesondere da ich vermutlich hier zur Universität gehen werde, während ich in der AQA Quidditch spiele." Er musste dabei allerdings lachen.

"Nun, ich habe nicht behauptet das es nur Vorteile gäbe."

Sophie gefiel Harry's Gegenantwort durchaus, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, das er sich damit herausreden konnte. Ihr war noch immer im Gedächtnis wie es bei ihren Eltern abgelaufen war und wie er das Problem dort gelöst hatte. Es hatte zwar durchaus funktioniert aber irgendwann konnten sie nicht mehr das Glück dafür haben.

"Lass es bitte dabei beruhen, Jonas, wir müssen nur sicherstellen, das er jede nur erdenkliche moralische Unterstützung hat."

"Ja Liebling."

"Sehr gut mein Junge, Ginny wird dich nicht sonderlich trainieren müssen." Nachdem Harry keine „Einwände" gehabt hatte, hatte Jonas den anderen von der Einladung zum Essen für Ginny erzählt, was dazu führte, das sie für längere Zeit viel Diskussionsmaterial hatten. Er wollte aber nicht weiter darauf eingehen, so das sich das Gespräch auf andere Dinge ausrichtete, während sie Tecumseh erreichten. Etwa nach der Hälfte der Strecke hatte Harry Dobby vorausgeschickt und so erwartete Lisa sie an der Eingangstür.

"Ihr könnt also beide auch laufen, das ist eine angenehme Überraschung."

"Wir treiben uns selbst voran."

"Oh wirklich?"

"Das Essen bei den Baylors war nicht so gut Lisa und wir wurden in Indiana regelrecht bedroht."

"Das habe ich schon vermutet, denn ich weiss noch das Drew erwähnte, das seine Eltern nie gelernt haben zu Kochen." Der Hauself der Baylors war in der Küche auch keine grosse Hilfe, abgesehen vom Aufräumen hinterher, weshalb Mitchell und Hollie oft ausserhalb assen. Zum Glück hatte sie aber den Kommentar mit der Bedrohung ignoriert.

Sie gingen nun in den Speisesaal von Tecumseh, wo sie sich neben Steve Atwood niederliessen, der keine wirklich Freunde hatte zu denen er gehen könnte, so das er die meisten Ferien in Tecumseh verbrachte. Er wandte sich nun auch sofort an Harry, den er über das Geschäft und die anderen Abläufe ausfragte. Steve war es inzwischen Gelungen, Jessica Murray und Sarah Hoerauf in Sachen Verkäufe deutlich zu übertreffen, insbesondere wenn man beide zusammen rechnete, und die drei von WWW hatten seinen Anteil deutlich erhöht und sein "Gehalt" ebenfalls angepasst. Das hiess aber nicht, das die Verkaufszahlen der Mädchen schlecht waren, sondern das die Werbestrategie von Steve einfach effektiver war. Er hatte zum Beispiel Flyer und andere Poster von WWW an fast allen Nachrichtenbrettern aufgehängt. Des weiteren war es für fast jeden ersichtlich wie gerne Steve in seiner Arbeit tätig war und das seit über 11 Monaten.

Das Essen selbst war typisch für die Schulen, ausser das es Truthahn als Hauptspeise gab. Aber die Gruppe war auch nicht wegen dem Essen hier, sondern um Zeit mit Karl und Lisa zu verbringen, insbesondere da die Einlagen des Truthahn nichts besonderes waren. Lisa im Übrigen dazu entschieden, sich für die Stelle als stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu bewerben, etwas worüber sie bereits letztes Jahr gesprochen hatten. Die derzeitige Stellvertreterin würde sich zum Jahresende in Rente begeben, nachdem sie diese Aufgabe über 40 Jahre lang erfüllt hatte, und es galt als Sicher, das ihr Nachfolger eine Frau sein würde, um dem ganzen die Balance zu geben. Es war auch üblich, erst innerhalb der Schule nach geeigneten Kandidatinnen zu suchen und Lisa Aylesworth war die derzeit am Besten dafür geeignete Kandidatin. Die einzigste Sorge diesie noch hatte, war, das sie damit die Cheffin ihres Mannes würde, aber es war hier genauso wie in den anderen Schulen: die Direktoren hatten die endgültige Entscheidungsbefugnis, und Direktor Robert Clary zog eine Schule ohne grosse Probleme allem anderen vor. Er war auch einer der Schulleiter die Harry direkt abgelehnt hätten, wenn er sich dort beworben hätte. Es hätte zu viel Aufregung, zu viel Chaos und viele Andere Dinge bedeutet und das wollte Clary unter keinen Umständen. Karl und Lisa passten sich dem ganzen an denn er liess sie in der Regel in Ruhe, und beide arbeiteten sehr gerne als Lehrer.

Es kam hinzu, das Clary bald in den Ruhestand gehen würde Lisa wollte in einer Position sein, die es ihr erlaubte, ihn zu ersetzen. Das sie damit die Cheffin ihres Mannes wäre würde sie schaffen.

Nach dem Essen bat Steve Harry und die Gruppe ihm in sein Zimmer zu folgen, wo er ihnen seine Abrechnungsbücher für WWW zeigen würde. Überrascht darüber, das alle eingeladen waren, folgten sie ihm. Dort angekommen zeigte Steve ihnen den wahren Grund für die Einladung:

"Ich habe den Prototyp des Gespräche speichernden Schwamms den ihr mir gegeben habt und habe ihn eingesetzt. Dabei habe ich einige durchaus interessante Informationen sammeln können, für den Fall das unsere Schule euch angreift." Das war also der Grund und Harry Lächelte nun. Er hatte Steve eigentlich nicht damit belasten wollen, aber er selbst hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen und es freiwillig getan.

"Wo hattest du ihn platziert?"

"Unter Burke's Schreibtisch in seinem Klassenzimmer. Er unterrichtet mich dieses Jahr so das ich dort sehr häufig bin. Bisher hat auch noch niemand etwas bemerkt." Burke hatte dafür gesorgt, das sein langjähriger Kollege Henry Hill dieses Jahr die jüngeren Jahrgänge unterrichtete, so das der dienstältere Lehrer Steve's Klasse übernahm. Er überreichte ihnen nun ein Blatt Papier, auf dem der Mitschnitt der Planungssitzungen der Siebtklässler für die Angriffe und die Verteidigung zu lesen war. James Burke, der übrigens einem Auftragskiller der Mafia durchaus ähnlich sah, wenn man es nicht besser wusste, schien in diesem Fall einen Frontalangriff einem eher vorsichtigeren Vorgehen vorzuziehen, wie Harry bei einem ersten Durchlesen feststellte.

"Das ist verdammt gut Steve. Du weisst schon das du das nicht hättest tun müssen, oder?"

"Dank euch mach ich wieviel Geld? Ich weiss, wer mir das Einkommen sichert. Und nebenbei mag ich Burke nicht wirklich und es ist nicht so als wenn ich an irgend welchen Angriffen teilnehmen werden, solange ihr noch dort seid, sofern ich überhaupt nächstes Jahr dieses Fach belegen kann." Steve war derzeit der zweitbesste Schüler im regulären Unterricht, wobei dies die einzigste Klasse war, wo er nicht im fortgeschrittenen Unterricht war.

"Nun wenn es für dich kein Problem darstellt, dann sei bitte einfach vorsichtig und pass auf das dich niemand erwischt. Ich möchte nicht das du wegen etwas wie dem hier Probleme bekommst. Sind die Siebtklässler recht gut im Verteidigungsunterricht?"

"Sie sind nicht schlecht, aber Burke konzentriert sich eindeutig zu sehr auf die Taktiken der Werwölfe. Ich habe mich bisher noch kein mal mit einer anderen Person duelliert und ich bin jetzt fünf Jahre hier. Das dürfte für euch ein Vorteil sein, solltet ihr rechtzeitig gewarnt werden."

"Können Burke und Hill gut kämpfen?"

"Beide haben die Aurorenakademie besucht, aber mehr weiss ich leider nicht. Sie sind gewiss keine schlechten Lehrer, aber ich kann sie auch mit niemanden vergleichen." Um in Amerika als Lehrer für Verteidigung arbeiten zu können, musste man mindestens die Aurorenakademie abgeschlossen haben, wobei hier zu sagen war, das die anderen drie Schulen, sollte Harry sich dort bewerben, dafür wohl eine Ausnahme machen. Reiko kannte sie dank ihrer Gespräche mit ihren Eltern auch ziemlich gut.

"Beide sind mit Sicherheit keine Idioten, das kann ich dir versichern, und beide haben sich bei der Invasion der Werwölfe durchaus bewährt. Aber weder Mom noch Dad haben eine sehr gute Meinung über beide, so das ich da nicht zu viel erwarten würde."

Harry hatte fast das selbe von Jacobson gehört, der nur deshalb zugestimmt hatte, das Hill im Jahr zuvor das Aurorenkommando verlassen , weil Burke sich für seinen "Partner" eingesetzt hatte und darauf bestanden hatte.

Den Rest der Zeit unterhielten sie sich über WWW und wie der Verkauf lief. Atwood hatte einen jüngeren Schüler beobachtet, den er gerne unter seine "Fittiche" nehmen würde. Es war der Zweitklässler aus seinem Haus namens Paul Shirley, der leider derzeit nicht hier war, da er seine Zimmerkameraden zu deren Essen begleitet hatte. Shirley war auch deshalb ausgesucht worden, da er ebenfalls ein Waise war, wobei er vor Tecumseh in einem Waisenhaus gelebt hatte. Allerdings in keinem der wirklich schlechten Waisenhäuser, von denen man immer wieder hörte, aber auch keinen Ort an den man zu gerne zurück kehrte. Er nahm in etwa die selbe Rolle bei Steve ein, wie Marty und Keisha bei der Gruppe, und Steve bat nun um die Erlaubnis, ihn im nächsten Schuljahr offiziell anwerben zu können. Dann hätte Shirley vier Jahre Zeit, sich einzuarbeiten, vorausgesetzt der Markt blieb so stabil.

Dobby hatte Paul auch schon ein paar mal erwähnt, und Harry machte sich die mentale Notiz, seinem "Major-domo" darum zu bitten, Paul etwas genauer zu beobachten, insbesondere auf die Dobby-typische Art. Er sagte Steve das er die Dinge vorerst so belassen möge und das er sich melden würde. Sie wurden nun durch die Ankunft von Drew und Marie unterbrochen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Marie fest in die Gruppe zu integrieren, weshalb sie sich in den Wohnbereich von Karl und Lisa begaben, wo sich der Koffer befand.

"Marie, es gibt noch eine, recht kleine Sache, die wir dir noch zeigen möchten. Sie ist so wichtig, das ich nicht glauben kann, das es nötig ist, dich eine Geheimnis-Eid schwören zu lassen, aber es isst leider nötig."

Marie hatte gedacht, das es nichts mehr geben würde, aber sie sah so erwartungsvoll drein, denn sie ahnte, das es sehr gut würde, das sie Harry's eher ruhige Stimme fast ignorierte.

"Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, das ich niemanden etwas über das Kommende erzählen werde."

Harry glaube ihr, denn sie hatte sich bis dahin als absolut vertrauenswürdig erwiesen, und die Abhörzauber die Sophie für ihn bei ihr platziert hatte, hatten daran auch nichts geändert. Er wusste, das Drew sehr gut im Bett war, jdenfalls hatte Dobby das eher grummelnd zu ihm gesagt, denn Dobby hatte die Zauber überwacht. Er war sehr stolz auf Drew, aber alles andere störte ihn nicht, solange Marie sich ihren Zimmerkameradinnen gegenüber bedeckt hielt. Sie erzählte zwar viel aber nicht das Entscheidende..

"Also gut, es gibt etwas im Koffer das du sehen musst, etwas, das diesen Koffer zu etwas absolut besonderem macht." Das liess viel für Erklärungen offen, während sie hinab stiegen. Selbst Karl und Lisa begleiteten sie, denn sie wollten ihre Reaktion sehen.

Nachdem sie den Flohnetzwerkraum erreicht hatten, holte Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die einzigse Wand, die nicht verziert war. Der Lichtblitz beendete den Tarnzauber und offenbarte den Kamin. Marie war fassungslos.

"Ich fragte mich schon wieso die Wand leer ist. Ich kann nicht glauben das ihr hier ein Flohnetzwerk habt!"

"Nun es ist kein echtes Flohnetzwerk sondern es funktioniert nur mit den anderen paar Koffern wie diesem."

Marie war nun nicht unbedingt die langsamste in solchen Dingen sondern deutlich schneller als Ron.

"Wieviele weitere Koffer hast du gekauft?"

"Mehr als nur ein paar."

"Wieviele Genau? Fünf? Zehn?"

"Nun, technisch gesehen gehört dieser hier mir nicht, sondern er gehört den Professoren hier. Es befindet sich ein weiterer in meinem Zimmer, einer bei Sophie und Reiko, einer im Laden und einer in The Hollow. Das sind also vier, obwohl sich das noch ändern könnte….ach halt, es ist noch einer auf der Insel, damit sind es fünf."

"Niemand in Hogwarts? Wirklich?" Das ging sehr schnell, obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck der Überraschung echt war, und die Erwähnung der Insel schien ihr entgangen zu sein, denn Marie wusste nicht, wo sie hingehen würden, sondern nur das es eine Überraschung wäre.

"Noch nicht, aber das könnte sich ändern, oder Jonas?" Hier lachten nun alle.

"Was meintest du mit „Insel"?"

"Folge uns einfach Marie, mach es einfach so wie wir. Denk an die Worte „Lass es uns tun, Kapt'n."

"Äh…..in Ordnung."

"Vertrau mir, es wird dir gefallen."

Man verabschiedete sich nun von den Aylesworths', die am Wochenende auf der Insel sein würden, wobei sie mindestens zweimal im Monat dort waren. Zwar nicht so häufig wie die Zwillinge, aber sie lagen dabei an zweiter Stelle. Reiko umarmte beide und versprach, ihnen bald zu schreiben. Harry hatte allerdings noch eine Frage:

"Wie geht es Hedwig? Sie schien nicht gerade gut auf mich zu sprechen zu sein, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah." Lisa antwortete hier sofort.

"Ihr geht es gut, aber ihr ist etwas langweilig denke ich. Sicher, sie hat viel zu tun, da sie regelmässig zu einem Kollegen in Pathfinder reist, aber sie vermisst dich sehr."

"Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, das verspreche ich dir." Er ärgerte sich das er sie nicht heute Abend besucht hatte, aber er plante dies für den Rückweg.

Warrick ging zuerst, gefolgt von Reiko und dem Rest. Harry und Drew gingen als letzte, um sicherzustellen, das Marie die Adresse richtig nannte. Das war einer der Vorteile des Flohnetzwerks in den Koffern: man konnte nicht ausversehen am falschen Ort landen, ausser man sagte die exakte Adresse zum falschen Ort. So kam es das Harry, sollte er ausversehen Diagonal anstatt Winkelgasse sagen, nicht an einem falschen Ort landen würde.

Nun das war möglich, aber er würde einfach dabei bleiben.

Sie schien damit kein Problem zu haben, so das sich Harry an Drew wandte.

"Denk einfach daran das, sollte sie an irgend einem Punkt ein Problem mit dem haben, was ich ihr sagte, so ist sie dein Problem, denn du bist ihr Partner." Bisher war es nicht dazu gekommen, aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal.

"Ich denke ich bin der Aufgabe gewachsen. So nennt ihr das doch glaube ich oder?"

"Die Zwillinge und ich freuen uns immer wieder, wenn uns unsere Sprichworte so im Munde herum gedreht werden."

"Es ist eine amerikanische Angewohnheit, aber das hast du noch nicht erkannt oder?"

"Ich kann das sicher nicht mehr in 16 Monaten lernen, das weisst du."

"Versuch es einfach nur weiterhin."

"Yuck, yuck. Also, wie geht es dir wirklich? Ich meine nach diesem Nachmittag und allem anderen."

"Ich bin froh, das ihr hier wart, so klingt es denke ich am besten." Harry war ebenfalls sehr froh darüber.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind für dich da." Mit diesen Worten schob er einen lächelnden Drew in den Kamin wo er auch direkt verschwand. Harry folgte ihm kurz darauf, wobei er insgeheim hoffte, das Marie einen Schreikampf bekam.

Nicht so schnell Harry, aber Marie lächelte trotzdem während sie hinaus ging und sich umsah.

Und es war ein umwerfender Anblick. Der Sand war noch warm und das Wasser ruhig und glatt, und die nächste Insel war nur per Omniocular zu erkennen, da sie über 3 Meilen entfernt lag. Es war zwar mitten in der Nacht aber der Mond schien hell, so das es eine wunderschöne Nacht war. Sophie erzählte Marie nun die Hintergrundgeschichte zur Isla de Marauder, darunter auch den Grund für den Namen, während die Mädchen ihre Handtücher heraus holten und bereit legten. Jonas und Warrick holten gerade die vorbereiteten Strand-Snacks, als Dobby erschien. Er sah noch blasser aus als er es sonst tat, als er zu Harry hinüber ging und ihm einen kleinen, weissen Umschlag reichte.

"Harry, diese Nachricht wurde gerade bei Fred und George am Laden abgegeben."

Harry wollte gerade den Umschlag öffnen als ihm etwas einfiel.

"Ist es nicht schon 3 Uhr morgens dort?"

"Der Zwilling Fred sagte mir das jemand laut gegen die Tür des Ladens geklopft hat. Jedenfalls solange bis Lee hinzu kam und direkt darauf verschwand er, wobei er nur den Umschlag hinterliess. Es befinden sich keinerlei Zauber oder so darauf." Die Lasche war nur untergeschoben und das Siegel schien gebrochen. Dobby kam einer entsprechenden Frage zuvor.

"Ja, die Zwillinge haben sie gelesen."

Harry hatte keine Probleme damit, denn es konnte sie genauso betreffen wie ihn. Er öffnete nun den Umschlag und nahm die Nachricht heraus. Sie war kurz und direkt gehalten.

Hallo Harry,

Ich grüsse dich, Harry. Ich hoffe du hast angenehme Thanksgiving-Feiertage. Dein guter Freund Scrimgeour hat dir sicher mitgeteilt, das wir Azkaban erobert haben. Du musst uns auch nicht dazu gratulieren, es war uns eine Freude. Unter den Gefangenen die wir fanden war eine gewisse Delores Jane Umbridge, die trotz ihrer mehrere Monate langen Gefangenschaft noch recht klar bei Verstand war. Ich kenne deine Verbindung zu ihr und ich habe mir überlegt, das du vielleicht zu einem Geschäft bereit sein könntest.

Wenn du sie gerne in deine Hände bekommen würdest, würde das 500.000 Galleonen kosten. Nach Zahlung wird sie als Geschenk verpackt an einen Ort deiner Wahl versandt. Ich würde aber von eurem Laden absehen, da er unter der Überwachung der Auroren steht, sofern du davon nicht weisst.

Wenn du nein sagst wird das keine weiteren Folgen haben. Verbrenn einfach die Nachricht oder wirf sie in den Mülleimer. Wenn du zustimmst schick bitte eine normale Posteule an mich und wir werden etwas ausarbeiten, so das Hedwig nicht in Gefahr gerät, obwohl ich dein aller erstes Haustier so oder so nie verletzen würde. Alles weitere würde per Portschlüssel ablaufen so das es keine Gefahr von Fallen für beide Seiten geben wird.

Denk bitte darübernach Harry und ich freue mich bereits auf deine Nachricht,

Peter Pettigrew

Harry las die Nachricht noch zwei mal und reichte sie dann Drew, der sie las und dann weiter reichte, wobei keiner zu bemerken schien, das Harry's Hände kurz zitterten.

"Was haben die Zwillinge noch gesagt?"

"Nur das du es nicht tun solltest, Harry, und wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich sagen, das die beiden Recht haben."

"Es stört mich nicht wenn du das sagst, Dobby, du bist ein Mitglied der Gruppe so wie alle anderen auch." Jonas las die Nachricht zuletzt und reichte sie wieder an Harry.

"Dobby, zeig diese Nachricht bitte den Mädchen, sie sind draussen am Strand." Dobby ging nun hinaus und tat das, worum Harry ihn gebeten hatte. Als Reaktion darauf wurde er beinahe von Sophie über den Haufen gerannt, als sie hinein stürmte.

"Ist das Echt?"

"Es ist definitiv die Handschrift des Verräters, denn ich erkenne sie noch von der Nachricht die er an den Werwolf, Frankel, geschickt hatte." Frankel schickte Voldemort noch immer Nachrichten über Harry's Besuche in der Flackter Alley, allerdings wusste niemand, ob Voldemort wirklich glaubte, das die Vampire weiterhin für ihn und nicht gegen ihn arbeiteten.

"Und was wirst du tun?"

Harry's Antwort darauf war direkt und eindeutig:

"Schickt bitte eine Nachricht an Rufus und fragt ihn ob er eine Falle vorbereiten möchtet. Ich würde nicht einmal 50 Galleonen für sie zahlen, geschweige denn 500.000. meine moralischen Ansichten sind in den letzten Jahren recht Komplex geworden, aber ich werde diesem Handel sicher nicht zustimmen, solange Rufus und Travis mich nicht darum bitten und auch nur dann, wenn ich nichts dafür bezahlen muss." Die anderen Mädchen waren während dieser Worte herein gekommen und hatten alles gehört.

Und wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte dann hätte er schwören können, das er mehrere Seufzer aus dem anderen Zimmer gehört hatte. Und wie zu erwarten erschien nun Dobby und wirkte sehr erleichtert, während er von Claudia die Nachricht erhielt.

"Ich gehe also jetzt in das Ministerium, Harry?"

"Nun ja, lasst ihn noch etwas schlafen, wir müssen ihn nicht direkt deshalb aufwecken. Wartet bitte bis zum Morgen und macht es dann. Sagt ihm bitte das ich mich nach seinen Wünschen richte, solange ich nichts dafür bezahlen muss." Wenigstens war Pettigrew, denn es handelte sich eindeutig um seine Handschrift, so vorsichtig gewesen, den Laden nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, wobei Harry's Hände trotzdem noch vor Wut zitterten.

"Ja Harry, es wird erledigt."

"Weisst du, ich hatte gehofft, wir wären mit der Frau durch. Sie war sicher in Azkaban untergebracht und es war ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke." Sein Ton klang leicht genervt, auch wenn er zu Lächeln schien.

"So wie es sich für sie gehört. Hast du mit so etwas wie dem Geschehen gerechnet, als du von der Übernahme gehört hast?"

"Nein, Claudia, ich habe eher damit gerechnet, das sie das dunkle Mal akzeptiert und bei einem der nächsten Kämpfe getötet würde, denn es ist nicht so als wenn sie wirklich kämpfen könnte. Sie kann vielleicht gerade einmal jemanden ohrfeigen, aber mehr nicht." Diese Antwort sorgte für ein leichtes Kichern vom Rest, übrigens auch von Marie, der von Ginny der gesamte Sachverhalt im Bezug auf Umbridge erklärt worden war, denn sie war die einzigste in der Gruppe die nie Kontakt zu ihr hatte.

Harry schüttelte nun den Kopf und deutete auf die Tür.

"Kommt schon, wir sind hier um uns zu entspannen, also lasst uns das auch machen. Dies wird uns in keinster Weise betreffen, also machen wir uns keine Sorgen darum." Alle nahmen ihn beim Wort und zogen ihre Schwimmsachen an, um noch ein spät abendliches Bad im Meer zu nehmen. Es gab hier auch keine Haie, denn es gab bisher keinen Abwehrzauber gegen sie, zumindest soweit sie wussten. Der Abend war für alle sehr angenehm, da Warrick und Harry auch noch ein Lagerfeuer bauten und drt Marshmallows geröstet wurden, während Winky's besonderer Apfelsaft die Speisen hinab spülte. An diesem Abend waren sie einfach nur Teenager, die am Strand eine Party feierten.

Am nächsten Tag bekam Harry eine Mitteilung von Rufus die besagte, das ihnen bereits für 200.000 Pfund der Kauf von Umbridge angeboten worden war, was sie abgelehnt hatten…..Pettigrew hatte im Übrigen versucht, sich an Harry für weitere 100.000 Pfund zu wenden. Rufus bat nun um ein kurzes Treffen, weshalb Harry für ein knapp 15minütiges Treffen mit Rufus per Flohnetzwerk im Laden erschein, während dessen Rufus und er gemütlich Snapple tranken und sich im Wohnbereich unterhielten. Im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, das Rufus eine Falle in einre Falle plante, und genau das erwarteten die Todesser wohl auch. Des weiteren würde eine Zahlung nur weitere Entführungen provozieren. Sollte das Ministerium die 200.000 Galleonen zahlen, oder Harry aber knapp 500.000 Galleonen für jemanden, den sie alle hassten, würden sich viele fragen, wieviel sie wohl für jemanden zahlen würden, den sie liebten? Oder den sie zumindest respektierten? Das war keine einfache Sache.

"Nein, Harry, es sind einfach zu viele Probleme bei zu geringem Nutzen."

"Dem kann ich nur zustimme, Sir, und ich würde es nur tun, wenn sie darauf bestehen würden."

"Sehr gut gesprochen. Ich muss dir aber noch etwas sagen, obwohl es dich vorerst nicht direkt betreffen wird."

Hier begann er nun seinem Protégé den Plan Delta und den damit verbundenen Schutz der magischen Bevölkerung zu erklären. Harry hatte hier aber nun zwei sehr wichtige Fragen:

"Was ist mit den Leute die sich weigern? Die den Fidelius nicht akzeptieren."

"Du meinst jene, die lieber wie Zielscheiben herum laufen?"

"Genau die, ja. Ich sehe hier keinen Nachteil, aber ich bin mir sicher, das sich manche weigern werden nur um später sagen zu können das sie sich dem Ministerium gegenüber verweigert haben." Harry war nun überrascht, als Rufus lachen musste.

"Du hast einen guten Überblick über die Psyche der Menschen, Harry, ich kann es garnicht erwarten dich als Minister für Magie zu erleben und das vielleicht in 30 Jahren. Die einfache Lösung ist das wir sie nicht beschützen können und das wird ihnen auch klar gemacht, gefolgt von allen Konsequenzen. Bisher sind wir bei Stufe Zwei, also den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums und den menschlichen Mitarbeitern von Gringotts, zu denen auch Bill und Fleur Weasley gehören. Bisher hat sich niemand geweigert, aber es würde mich auch nicht überraschen."

Harry's andere Frage war etwas komplizierter:

"Fördert Plan Delta nicht gerade eine Reaktion von Voldemort gegen die Muggle? Wenn er noch mehr Chaos stiften wollte, wäre das doch die ideale Lösung für ihn."

"Das ist denkbar, aber Travis und ich hoffen, das es ihn eher dazu verleiten wird, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun, wie zum Beispiel einen erneuten Angriff auf das Ministerium oder die Winkelgasse. An beiden Orten wurden die Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten drastisch verstärkt und es wäre von Vorteil wenn er noch weitere Truppen verlieren würde. Hogwarts ist jetzt absolut sicher, wobei es jetzt nur noch fünf Sekunden dauert, um den Verschlusszustand hertzustellen, wobei die Zauber so ausgerichtet sind, das es reichlich Vorwarnzeit geben wird. Des weiteren hat Remus noch einige neue Schutzzauber hinzugefügt."

"Das höre ich gerne, und der Winter dürfte sehr interessant werden."

"Ich weiss, was du meinst, Harry."

"Wie läuft es bei Remus als Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Die anderen loben ihn zwar, aber ich denke du bist da wesentich objektiver in deiner Meinung als sie."

"Nun ja, es läuft garnicht schlecht, Harry, er hält das Auto sicher auf der Strasse wenn du so willst. Es ist sicher von Vorteil, das die meisten Problemfälle der Schule verwiesen wurden, wobei sie jetzt aber erst Recht Probleme machen könnten. McGonagall scheint die Situation soweit akzeptiert zu haben, denn ihr scheint ihre Arbeit als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin doch besser zu gefallen als Remus oder ich es je vermutet hätten."

"Und Dumbledore?"

"Er ist jetzt in der Gesamtheit seiner Arbeit als Oberhaupt des Zauberergamot tätig, abgesehen von seiner Arbeit mit dem Orden. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, das er sich unbedingt zum besseren gewandelt hat, aber er scheint deutlich entspannter und ruhiger zu sein als früher."

"Dann ist es wohl so am besten."

"Ja, und das war sehr erstaunlich. Ich muss jetzt leider wieder ins Büro zurück und du wirst dich sicher noch etwas entspannen wollen. Melde dich bitte während der Weihnachtsferien und ich bringe dich auf den neuesten Stand." Er war überrascht das Harry nicht nach Voldemort oder der Korrespondenz mit ihm fragte, aber der Minister betrachtete dies als nicht unbedingt als Nachteil.

"Du kannst davon ausgehen, das es auch noch eine Einladung zum Dinner geben wird, vermutlich in vier oder fünf Tagen. Ausserdem steht ja noch der Termin mit McCrae am Boxing Day an." McCrae hattet sich an seinen Teil der inoffiziellen Abmachung gehalten, denn er hatte Harry abgesehen von den Quidditch-Spielen kaum erwähnt. Er war sogar noch weiter gegangen und hatte WWW ganz offen in den Ausgaben des Tagespropheten als sehr gut hervorgehoben.

"Sehr gut. Wenn es euch gelingt, euch zumindest gegenseitig zu tolerieren, würde mir das vieles vereinfachen."

"Du zeigst es nur nicht. Du bist eine der ruhigsten Personen die ich je getroffen habe, sogar noch ruhiger als Arthur." Hier brachte er auch die Gefühle von Bones zum Ausdruck, weshalb Rufus lächelte.

Beide erhoben sich nun, wobei Harry keine Jacke getragen hatte und diese deshalb nun nicht anziehen musste.

"So bleiben die Leute wachsam, Harry und es lenkt sie nicht ab. Obwohl deine Ruhe und Einfühlsamkeit auch einen Vorteil hat. Pass bitte auf dich auf Harry, und wir sehen uns dann nächsten Monat."

"Passen sie auf sich auf, Sir."

Beide gingen nun hinaus wobei Rufus zu einem Treffen mit Diggory und Dumbledore ging, während Harry zu einem sonnenbeschienen Strand ging, ohne das er ein Schulbuch bei sich hatte. Es war so angenehm reich und magisch zu sein.

Dienstag, 02. Dezember 1997

Controversy Conference Room, Great Lakes Basement Level

10:30 Uhr

Es war an der Zeit, die Verteidigung von Cortez vorzubereiten, wobei jede Schule darüber informiert worden war, das mindestens sechs Wochen zwischen den Angriffen oder der Verteidigng verstreichen würden, aber auch, das die Weihnachtsferien zu diesen sechs Wochen gezählt wurden. Sie hatten mit der Planung deshalb so lange gewartet, weil es klar war, das Murray und Heyman dort sein mussten, um Änderungen an den normalen Verteidigungsanlagen zu genehmigen und dies war die erste Stunde in denen es zeitlich möglich war.

Nein, nicht diese Gruppe.

Drew begann, wie es fast schon üblich war, nun mit der Diskussion:

"Also soviel ist klar, wir müssen davon ausgehen, Jackson aus Salem den anderen Schulen erzählen wird, was bei unserer Offensive geschehen ist, denn er scheint eher der nachtragende Typ zu sein. Also müssen wir uns auf die Tatsache vorbereiten, das einige unserer Taktiken sich gegen uns wenden könnten. Harry, was genau hast du über die Sümpfe erfahren?"

"Die Zwillinge haben gerade einen Grossauftrag über 20 Sümpfe jeweils aus Tecumseh und Pathfinder bekommen. Es ist viel Geld, aber es war zu erwarten. Steve Atwood und Sarah Hoerauf sagten mir beide über Dobby, das die Bestellungen gezielt unter den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern verteilt wurden, wobei nur Sechstklässler mit direkten Verbindungen zu den Siebtklässlern betroffen waren."

"Gibt es einen Gegenzauber, den wir verwenden könnten?" Dies fragte Amanda Knight, eine der wenigen im Raum, die nicht viel über die Produkte von WWW wussten.

Und genau das war das Problem, denn es gab einen Gegenzauber. Aber die Zwillinge behandelten es als Geschäftsgeheimnis und hatten ihn nur Harry verraten. Wenn einer der Jugendlichen die derzeit an den Sümpfen arbeiteten, wobei es derzeit meist Luna und Dennis Creevey waren, einen aktivierte, waren sie angewiesen, Dobby zu informieren, damit er sich darum kümmerte. Das Problem bestand darin, das sie sich hier an Remus wenden mussten, damit der über das Flohnetzwerk die Zwillinge informierte, die dann Dobby schicken würden und das war nun einmal ein riesiger Aufwand, der bisher zum Glück nur einmal nötig gewesen war, als Luna ausgerutscht war und sich mit der falschen Hand abgestützt hatte. Dies war auch keiner ihrer "Momente" gewesen sondern einfach ein Missgeschick, das jedem passieren konnte. Kunden, die diese Sümpfe für ihre Scherze nutzten, mussten es hinterher auf die altmodische Art entfernen und das dauerte eine geraume Zeit. Den Angreifern von Great Lakes vor vier Wochen war der Zauber auch nicht mitgeteilt worden, weshalb sie Reinigungszauber verwenden mussten und Knight hoffte ganz offensichtlich das umgehen zu können.

Harry war nun der Meinung, das beste Weg bei diesem Problem die direkte Wahrheit sein würde.

"Ja, es gibt einen Zauber um ihn zu deaktivieren, aber ich darf ihn nicht weitergeben. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie umgehen, oder ich muss das mit den Sümpfen übernehmen." Harry hatte kein Problem damit, Sophie oder dem Rest der Gruppe diesen Zauber ausserhalb der Klasse zu erklären, aber er wollte diese Sache noch nicht zu stark festlegen, denn mancher der Schüler aus der Klasse, die nicht zur Gruppe gehörten, war bereits auf die Unterschiede im Level des Könnens aufgefallen.

Das war die Antwort, mit der fast alle gerechnet hatten, denn Geschäft war Geschäft und die Zwillinge waren eine grosse Hilfe bei dem Angriff auf Salem gewesen. Deshalb fuhr Drew nun fort.

"Das ist nur fair. Professor Murray, was genau dürfen wir ausserhalb vorbereiten?"

"Nichts, das den Schülern schaden könnte, die vielleicht irgendwo herum laufen, und das kommt fast jede Nacht vor, egal wie das Wetter ist. Ihr könnt fast alles im Bezug auf die Aussenmauern machen, solange alle Schüler davor gewarnt werden, diese unter Gefahr nicht zu berühren. Die Äusseren Schutzzauber können hingegen mit zeitlich abgestimmten Zaubern versehen werden, das ist möglich." Jeder in der Gruppe der anwesend war sah nun zu Harry, denn das war einer seiner wichtigsten Mitarbeiter für Streiche. Nicht das er das jemanden gegenüber zugeben würde, der nicht eingeweiht war.

"Ich habe eine Idee dazu. Die Regeln des Wettbewerbs besagen weiter, das die Schule zu jeder Tageszeit angegriffen werden kann, aber ich denke nur wenige werden bei vollem Tageslicht angreifen, wenn die gesamte Schule zur Abwehr bereit stehen könnte. Deshalb können wir davon ausgehen, das sie zwischen Mitternacht und 7 Uhr morgens angreifen werden, so das wir die anderen nur davor warnen müssen, nicht hinaus zu gehen.

Heyman nickte nun.

"Das Wetter wird dabei sicher helfen, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, das Tecumseh als nächstes an der Reihe ist, da es dort weniger Wetterprobleme geben wird als hier oder bei Pathfinder. Die Berge Rund um Pathfinder zu erklimmen wäre problematisch, und dort ist es noch kälter als hier, und wir sind hier auf ebener Fläche. Wärmezauber helfen dabei nicht sehr viel." Hier dachten alle über diese Logik nach, und trotz aller Bedenken die Greenleaf und Ripley Heyman gegenüber hatten, so war er doch erstaunlich klug. Ripley selbst nickte zustimmend zu diesen Anmerkungen:

"Ich stimme hier Professor Heyman voll und ganz zu, aber die Logik könnte hier überlistet werden, denn Jacobson könnte das dazu verwenden uns Probleme zu bereiten, denn er kennt das Talent unserer Schüler und er muss davon ausgehen, das wir auf alles vorbereitet sind. Also, was wir jetzt tun müssen ist, unsere Pläne auf mögliche Schlupflöcher zu überprüfen. Harry, kennt irgend jemand ausserhalb von dieser Schule, zumindest innerhalb von Amerika, die nötigen Zauber für den Pink-Zauber? Oder kennt überhaupt jemand ausser den „wichtigen Leuten" den Zauber?"

Verdammt, das war die Antwort auf viele Fragen, und jeder im Raum schaute nun auf. Ripley war aus gutem Grund ein sehr beliebter und respektierter Lehrer.

"Soweit ich weiss nein, ausser meine britischen Freunde haben auf einmal Brieffreunde die nicht aus Great Lakes stammen von denen ich nichts weiss, oder aber jemand aus Cortez sah die Aktion mit Clancy und plauderte darüber. Denkst du dabei an die Luftschächte?" Einer davon befand sich in der Nähe von einer von Harry's Anlagen so dass er davon wusste.

"Auf jeden Fall. Da ich weiss, das wir mit Sicherheit nicht von jedem in der Schule eine Blutprobe bekommen werden…oder vielleicht doch Joanne? Die Krankenstation hat doch sicher solche Dinge, oder?"

Murray sagte nicht gerne nein, aber es gab Bereiche bei denen sie ein Überschreiten nicht zulassen würde. Der Fairness halber musste aber gesagt werden, das Heyman und sie genau deshalb hier waren, um eben diese "Linien" klar zu definieren.

"Die haben sie, aber ich weiss nicht, Tom, es gibt gewisse ethische Bedenken hier, insbesondere die Schweigepflicht zwischen Arzt und Patienten, auch wenn der Arzt mein Ehemann ist. Nein, gerade weil der Arzt mein Ehemann ist. Es tut mir Leid, aber bitte beschränkt es auf die Luftschächte und andere schwer zu erreichende Bereiche." Nun, damit hatten sie gerechnet, und Ripley hatte es hier einfach versucht. Neil Murray's einzigst offizielle Aufgabe in Great Lakes war die medizinische Untersuchung der Erstklässler wenige Tage nach Schulbeginn, und diese Resultate, darunter auch kleine Blutproben von jedem Schüler wurden solange aufbewahrt, bis diese die Schule beendeten oder sie verliessen.

"Egal. Harry, platzier den Pink-Zauber bitte auf allen Luftschächten und den Rändern des Daches, wobei das Dach bis auf weiteres für alle ausser den Anwesenden Taboo ist, zumindest bis der Angriff vorüber ist." Ja, es gab noch Schüler die mit Decken und Warmhaltezaubern ausgestattet dort hinauf gingen. In manchen Bereichen der Schule galt dis als eine Art „Einstiesritual".

Aber scheinbar nicht mehr länger.

"Ich werde das heute Nachmittag nach Muggelstudien vorbereiten. Ich werde aber von allen beteiligten etwas Blut benötigen um euch einzubinden, damit ihr dort gefahrlos hinauf könnt wenn es nötig ist. Ich denke wir sollten uns knapp 30 Minuten vor dem Abendbrot dafür hier wieder treffen. Gibt es noch Einwände?"

Da niemand welche hatte und viele der Zweifler gerne den Pink-Zauber in direkter Aktion sehen wollten, blieben alle still. Ripley nickte nun zustimmend und fuhr fort:

"Nun da das Dach effektiv abgedeckt ist gibt es noch immer einen wichtigen Schwachpunkt. Wir werden auch noch zum Abendbrot dafür eine Ansprache halten, aber was machen wir mit den Eingangstüren?" Er sah nun wieder zu Harry, der sich leicht geräuspert hatte.

"Der Pinkzauber hat keinen Timer und das war eine der ersten Sachen die ich ausprobiert habe."

Reiko hatte nun noch eine Frage.

"Professor Murray, sollte es klar sein, das wir zuletzt an der Reihe sind, dürfen wir dann den Pink-Zauber in vollem Masse einsetzen? Denn dann gäbe es ja einen festen Zeitrahmen?"

"Ja, das könnt ihr, aber bitte in Massen. Ausserdem können wir von den anderen beiden Angriffen lernen, wie wir uns besser dagegen verteidigen können. Ich möchte das ihr Jugendlichen….entschuldigt, ihr seid ja jetzt Erwachsene. Ich möchte, das ihr euch immer daran erinnert, das der Angriff auf Salem eigentlich nicht so einfach hätte sein dürfen. Wir hatten trotz des verwegenen Plans auch viel Glück. Tecumseh und Pathfinder werden jetzt alle davon wissen und sich auf diese Ideen vorzubereichen versuchen. Das können wir nicht zulassen. Wir haben hier die besten Schüler aus dem Kampfuntrricht des Landes und wir müssen ihnen das auch zeigen."

Nun herrschte Stille im Raum und Harry, konnte sich das folgende nicht verkneifen:

"Wow, ich würde jetzt am liebsten irgend jemanden eine herunter hauen oder so."

Hier lachten nun alle, insbesondere aber Murray.

"Also gut, das war etwas zuviel des Guten, das gebe ich zu."

Die Diskussion wandte sich nun wieder den geplanten Verteidigungsideen zu, bis Sophie eine der besten Ideen überhaupt hatte. Sie hatten sich über die Informationen von Steve Atwood unterhalten, und nachdem Harry jedem, der den Namen "Steve Atwood" auch nur ansatzweise ausserhalb des Unterrichts erwähnte, üble Dinge androhte, hatte Sophie eine Idee:

"Warum platzieren wir denn keine Abhörzauber ausserhalb der Schulen? Wenn sie die Schulen verlassen, um die Portschlüssel zu benutzen, werden wir es wissen und haben eine gewisse Vorwarnzeit. Sie können die äusseren Wanrzauber nicht mittels Portschlüssel überwinden, wie auch wir in Salem nicht, so das wir ein paar Minuten Zeit hätten, selbst wenn sie wie wir Besen benutzen."

Als erstes reagierte Drew auf ihre Idee, der nun direkt zu Murray sah.

"Mir gefällt die Idee, aber dürfen wir denn soweit gehen? Diese Zauber in anderen Schulen platzieren meine ich?"

Murray sagte erst einmal nichts weiter, bevor sie sich kurz entschuldigen liess. Sie kehrte kurz darauf zurück und hatte zwei Kopien der Regeln für den "Wettkampf" bei sich. Sie reichte eine an Ripley weiter und begann selbst die andere durchzublättern. Ripley war als erster fertig:

"Soweit ich es sehe, gibt es keine Regel, die es einer Schule, die Verteidigen wird, verbietet, auch offensive Dinge zu tun, oder Professor Murray?"

"Dem stimme ich zu, das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Sophie. Harry, kann dein Kontakt in Tecumseh uns dabei helfen? Oder sollte einer von uns dort sein?"

"Nun, gehen wir einfach einmal davon aus, das es nicht vor Weihnachten geschehen wird. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, kann es einer von uns fünf machen, denn wir werden dort z7 Besuch sein. Aber ja, ich denke ich kann ihn dazu veranlassen, ein paar zu platzieren, sofern er weiss, wie." Er wusste es durchaus und Atwood war nur zu gerne bereit zu helfen, wie Harry kurz darauf herausfinden würde.

"Dobby!" Er erschien sofort.

"Ja, Harry?"

"Weisst du zufällig, wo Steve gerade ist?" Als Teil seiner Aufgabe als Aufsicht für die Lieferungen hatte es sich Dobby zur Aufgabe gemacht, zu wissen, wo die WWW-Leute gerade waren, zumindest im Sinne ihrer Stundenpläne. Atwood war ein Sechstklässler und nahm wie der Rest der Gruppe nur an fünf Fächern teil.

"Er hat jetzt gerade eine Freistunde, Harry. Hast du eine Nachricht für ihn?"

Die hatte Harry und er erklärte ihm, was er meinte. Dobby war anschliessend binnen weniger Minuten zurück.

"Ja Harry und seine Freunde, er weiss wie und er wird sie am Ende des Tages aktivieren. Ich werde sie später überwachen und euch über alle wichtigen Dinge informieren." Die Abhörzauber wurden über einen magischen Punkt gesteuert, der in der Regel ein Denkarium oder ähnliches war. Die Zauber wurden ausserdem über Stichworte gesteuert, sollte der Zaubernde spezifische Informationen benötigen, damit unwichtige Kommentare vermieden wurden.

"Sehr gut, Dobby, vielen Dank." Dobby verschwand nun wieder und das Lächeln am Tisch war jetzt sehr zufrieden, obwohl es nicht bei allen Anwesenden zu sehen war. Murray, die eigentlich eher der Ruhepool war, hatte durchaus ein gewisses Ego, das sie befriedigen wollte, wobei sie nur zu gerne beide Schulen, gegen die Great Lakes in dem Wettkampf antreten würden besiegn würde. Eine davon war bereits erledigt und die andere schien auch gut zu handeln zu sein. Die Liste mit den Dingen, die ihren Entschluss, Harry dank Peter Tyson, aufzunehmen, noch mehr rechtfertigten, wurde damit immer länger. Während sie das tat, brachte Reiko sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

"Was ist mit Pathfinder? Ich denke nicht, das unser WWW-Kontakt dort erfahren genug für die Abhörzauber ist, oder?" Sarah Hoerauf war eine Schülerin des dritten Schuljahres, so das es kam, das Harry's Gesichtsausdruck Reiko's Einwand nur noch verstärkte.

"Nein, in dem Fall mit einer von uns dort sein. Funktionieren die Portschlsüsel nur von innerhalb? Wie kommen sie dort hinaus?" Jeder sah nun zu den Lehrern, die an den Konferenzen dafür teilgenommen hatten. Heyman antwortete hier:

"Alles von Portschlüsseln hin zu allen anderen Sachen erfolgt von innerhalb, wobei es spezielle Zugangs- und Ausgangsbereiche gibt, die dafür vorgesehen sind. Diese sind allerdings mit Zaubern gesichert, ausser sie erwarten Besucher oder jemand reist ab. Pathfinder gehört in gewissem Sinne zu den sichersten Orten im magischen Amerika. Da fragt man sich doch, wieso die anderen Schulen nicht ähnlich aufgebaut sind." diese Frage war mehr als einmal nach den Angriffen der Werwölfe gestellt worden, wobei die Schäden bei Pathfinder sehr gering ausgefallen waren die einfach zu reparieren gewesen waren. Die Schule in Kalifornien war nach John C. Fremont benannt worden, und existierte erst seit knapp 83 Jahren und war damit die vermutlich jüngste der Schulen. Aber wie Heyman schon sagte, war sie auch die vermutlich sicherste. Harry gefiel das garnicht.

"Das ist wirklich gut, und unsere Informantin wird auch keine Grund haben, in der Corrinus Alley zu sein, so das sie definitiv nicht dort sein wird. Wenn es mir möglich ist, werde ich ihr während der Weihnachtsferien den Abhörzauber beibringen. Ich habe ihn schon anderen beigebracht, und sie scheint laut Dobby ziemlich schlau zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn schnell lernen wird und für uns platzieren wird.", Wenn nötig würde er ihr den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang leihen, oder ihr den Tarnzauber zeigen. Harry wollte, das diese Verteidigung so erfolgreich wie nur irgend möglich sein würde. Er war auch der Ansicht, das er, da er auch Luna und Neville diese Zauber beibrachte, es kein Problem wäre, da Sarah nur geringfügig jünger war, als Luna. Die Frage sollte aber wohl lauten: Wäre die 13jährige Sarah Hoerauf überhaupt gewillt, es zu tun? Harry würde am nächsten Tag Dobby nach ihrem Treffen mit Sarah zu ihrem Cousin Jennifer Tyson schicken und den Überzeugungsversuch beginnen. Drei der zehn Schulen der Gruppe befanden sich in dieser Region: San Diego State, die University of Hawaii und die UCLA, so das die Gruppe nicht im Weg wäre.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Zeit damit darüber zu spekulieren, was sie noch tun könnten, aber am Ende waren sie der Ansicht, das der Einsatz eines Frühwarnsystems der beste Weg wäre. Sie würden nur eine gewisse Vorwarnzeit benötigen und es gäbe keine Probleme. Zumindest hofften sie es.

Nach dem Treffen bat Murray Harry noch kurz hinein.

"Ich wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen. Laut Jessica scheint niemand wirklich zu glauben, das sie irgend etwas mit dem Angriff zu tun hatte. Das war wirklich gute Arbeit."

"Sie sagte das selbe zu mir, wohlgemerkt über Dobby. Und das ist auch gut so, denn ich hoffte, das es da keine Probleme geben würde."

"Wird Tecumseh Reiko genauso einsetzen?"

"Das täten sie sicher, wenn sie nicht ein wichtiger Teil der Verteidigung wäre, da bin ich mir sicher, aber Hill und Burke wissen sicher, was sie von ihnen hält, so das ich einen Dollar darauf verwette, das sie garnicht gefragt wird." Er meinte die Wette nicht wirklich ernst, aber Murray streckte ihm sofort die Hand entgegen.

"Ich denke, ich wette dagegen." Beiden nickten und ihre so oder so ungewöhnliche Beziehung wurde es noch mehr, obwohl Harry nicht das erste Mal mit einem Lehrer wettete, denn Josh Lyman nahm jetzt recht regelmässig an ihren wöchentlichen Pokerrunden im Koffer teil. Trotzdem wünschte sich Harry, das er auch mit Dumbledore wetten würde, aber selbst seine recht aktive Phantasie ging nie so weit.

"Es muss aber ein schriftlicher Antrag sein, nicht irgend etwas halbherziges über Karl oder Lisa."

"Das ist nur Fair, aber bezahl mich bitte nicht später in Penny's wenn du verlieren solltest."

"Wieso ahne ich, das ihr Ehemann genau das macht?"

"Du weisst doch wie Ärzte sein können."

"Ich dachte das sie dort nur Golf spielen?"

"In dieser Höhe? Er braucht etwas Beschäftigung um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, während der Schnee dort draussen hüfthoch liegt."

„Er kann nicht per Flohnetzwerk zum Golfclub reisen?"

"Zeit für das Mittagessen Harry, also geh am besten los und füll deinen fast bodenlosen Magen auf."

"Versuchen sie aber bitte nicht meine Rechnungen zu erhöhen, nur weil ich so viel esse."

"Das hätte ich schon getan, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, denn Peter Tyson hat das bei unserem Gespräch nicht erwähnt."

Beide mussten nun lächeln, bevor sie den Keller verliessen und zum Essen gingen.

Samstag, 13. Dezember 1997

Flackter Alley, Milwaukee

10:00 Uhr

Dies war der Besuch für die Weihnachtsgeschenke in der Flackter Alley, und alle Sechst- und Siebtklässler würden heute dorthin gehen, so das es dazu kam, das alle eher unruhig auf die Anweisungen von Murray warteten, denn dies war ihr vorletzter Besuch in der Flackter Alley für dieses Schuljahr oder generell in ihrer Schulzeit.

"Also gut Leute, benehmt euch, haltet euch aus Schwierigkeiten heraus und benehmt euch einfach. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise." Das war kurz und ausreichend.

Genau deshalb mosten sie alle Murray, die sich zu der beliebtesten Schulleiterin seit sehr langer Zeit zu entwickeln begann.

Marie war mit ihren Zimmerkameradinnen unterwegs, nachdem sie den Aufenthalt in der Flackter Alley im Oktober mit der Gruppe verbracht hatte. Sie hatte bisher noch nichts über das Flohnetzwerk im Koffer geredet, weshalb Harrys Blutdruck noch im normalen Rahmen war, als er sie mit ihren Freunden per Portschlüssel abreisen sah. Drew blieb dieses Mal bei der Gruppe so das sich die sieben Personen starke Gruppe in die Flackter Alley begab.

Aber nicht sehr lang, denn sie verliessen kurz darauf den magischen Teil von Milwaukee und betraten den Muggelbereich. Es war aber nicht so, das die Flackter Alley nicht verheissungsvoll wäre.

Nun ja, in gewisser Weise war das Interesse dafür abgeflaut. Dank der Hilfe von Dobby und Winky, die fast sofort verfügbar waren und die ihnen fast alles besorgen konnten, waren sie etwas faul geworden, und selbst Marty und Keisha profitierten davon, denn beide waren von diesem Teil der Beschäftigung der Gruppe informiert worden. Er war der Ansicht, das es eine Art Belohnung für die beiden war, da sie bei WWW gute Arbeit leisteten, wobei Rachel Kessler hier die Aufsicht übernommen hatte, wobei Harry nur noch beratend zur Seite stand. Dobby am ehesten Keisha, während Winky Marty vorzog, und beide Kinder behandelten die Elfen so freundlich wie es ihnen nur irgend möglich war, wobei sie häufig die Sonntagnachmittage damit verbrachten, mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen von Shawnee oder Cortez UNO zu spielen.

Die sieben entschieden sich dazu, zuerst zu Mittag zu essen, wobei sie dies in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant, einem mexikanischen, taten, wobei sie dort auch besprachen, welches Limit dieses Jahr für die Geschenke galt. Jeder hatte am Schuljahresanfang zugestimmt, das es zu den Geburtstagen nur Karten und eine Feier geben würde, wobei hier die festen Freunde und Freundinnen eine Ausnahme bildeten, wobei der 18. Geburtstag bei den Magiern keine grosse Rolle spielte. Dadurch stand zu Weihnachten der Gruppe mehr Geld zur Verfügung, insbesondere, da sie alle als Angestellte von WWW galten, da sie mindestens fünf Stunden in der Woche für sie tätig waren. Tatsache war aber, das ihre Arbeit in der Regel nicht die Schule verliess sondern nur für Auftrage aus Great Lakes vorgesehen war.

Harry hatte noch keine Idee, was er Sophie kaufen sollte, und Sophie wusste, dass die Taschenuhr mit den Bildern vermutlich nie übertreffen konnte, die sie letztes Jahr für Harry besorgt hatte...er nahm sie nur nachts ab, oder wenn er trainierte. So kam es, das sie sich in Richtung eines grossen Einkaufszentrums begaben. Auf dem Weg kam Sophie eine Idee.

"Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, das wir über einen Gang zum Juwelier neulich gesprochen haben oder?"

"Yeah? Möchtest du es heute tun?"

"Ich denke, das wir bis Februar für die Zeit in der Flackter Alley warten sollten."

Harry war nun komplett überrumpelt worden, und sagte so ruhig wie möglich:

"Wieso erst dann?"

"Harry, ich liebe dich wirklich sehr und ich werde mit Sicherheit ja sagen, sobald du es tust. Aber es wird mindestens noch eine Weasley-Hochzeit in den nächsten Wochen geben, und Ron wird mit Sicherheit auch noch einen Antrag machen, und wer weiss, was bei Reiko und Warrick noch kommt.….überlassen wir ihnen einfach für eine gewisse Zeit den Vortritt. Danach haben wir den gesamten März über die Zeit für uns und zwar genau an meinem Geburtstag." Ein deutlicherer Hinweis war noch nie für Harry ersichtlich gewesen und nun deutlich erleichtert, nickte er.

"Das könnte funktionieren. Weisst du, eine Sekunde lang war ich fast in Panik verfallen."

"Der Schuh befindet sich auf dem anderen Fuss, Mister, du hast mir das auch ein oder zweimal angetan."

"Yeah, aber damals wusste ich es nicht besser."

Harry ließ nun ihre Hand los und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern, während er sie so eng wie bei ihren dicken Jacken möglich an sich heran zog.

"Harry, habe ich dir vor kurzem gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"

"Vor etwa 20 Sekunden zuletzt, und das war eine recht lange Zeit. Und ich liebe dich auch."

Warrick hielt nun kurz an um sie zu unterbrechen.

"Würdet ihr beiden es jetzt endlich lassen, ihr beschämt die Kinder dort oben."

"Eiswasser und Unterkühlung, Warrick."

Das war Harrys Lieblingsantwort Warrick's Sarkasmus, wobei er dabei natürlich lächelte. Es hatte auch den erwünschten Effekt, denn während Warrick und Reiko 'sich jetzt im zweiten Koffer einrichteten", waren sie für Harry's Streiche um so verwundbarer. Nicht dass er je einen ausgeführt hätte, denn die Drohung selbst war schon witzig genug.

"Nehmt euch beide soviel Zeit wie ihr braucht." Er verschwand nun, während Harry und Sophie kichern mussten. Harry wollte noch etwas klarstellen, bevor sie zu den anderen gingen:

"Also verschieben wir es nur, um die beginnenden Gefühle zwischen unseren Freunden zu erleichtern?"

"Genau. Du wirst noch eine lange Zeit mit mir zusammen sein."

"Also, wann werden uns deine Eltern und Arthur und Molly ausfragen?"

"Wir werden sie bitten müssen, ruhig zu bleiben. Oder wir werden kurz vorher mit Molly und Arthur reden und ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, denn das wäre sicher einfacher."

"Ich versuche noch immer mir zu überlegen, wie ich deinem Vater die Weasleys erklären kann." Sie waren im August nur kurzfristig erklärt worden.

"Ich mache mir eher Sorgen darüber, wie wir eine Hochzeit hin bekommen, die zur Hälfte magisch und zur Hälfte nach Art der Muggel sein soll. Mein Dad wird sicher eine Menge seiner Freunde und Geschäftspartner einladen um ein wenig angeben zu können. Wie machen wir das?"

"Das müssen wir garnicht, wir planen einfach mit zwei Zeremonien."

"Äh.….nein. Eine ist schon hart genug. Wir werden einfach sicherstellen, dass unsere magischen Freunde klug genug sind, sich unseren Muggel-Gästen gegenüber diskret genug zu verhalten." Weder Sophie noch Harry hatten derzeit Muggel-Freunde, wobei Harry noch wie wirklich welche gehabt hatte, so das die einzigsten Muggel die Familie Weir sowie die Freunde, die Peter und Wendy einluden, sein würden.

"Ich werde aber sicherstellen, dass Rufus einige Oblivatoren für den Fall der Fälle bereit hält."

"Kein Problem, er hätte es vermutlich so oder so getan." Sophie war das genaue Gegenteil von Hermine, wenn es um Rufus Scrimgeour ging, wobei sie sich sicher war, das er seine eigenen Pläne verfolgte, aber diese widersprachen denen von Harry derzeit in keinster Weise. Nun wurden sie erneut unterbrochen, dieses mal aber von Drew, der nun zwischen beide trat und beiden den Arm um die Schultern legte. Bevor einer von ihnen ihnen nach dem Grund dafür fragen konnte, kam er ihnen zuvor.

"Wir haben einig wenig Unkraut in unserem Garten." Jedes Mal wenn die Gruppe in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs war, wurden sie von Dobby und Winky begleitet, die sie überwachten, jeweils einer von beiden vor und hinter ihnen. Diese Lektion hatten sie aus den Folgen der London-Reise gelernt, wobei nie geklärt worden war, wer ihnen gefolgt war, wobei sich der Satz mit dem Unkrauf von Rufus vorgeschlagen worden war. Das Rätsel um die Ereignisse in London würde nie gelöst werden, da der betreffende Todesser während der Angriffe auf Azkaban getötet worden war. Heute war Drew an der Reihe, die Informationen entgegen zu nehmen, wobei es immer ein anderer war, der dies tat, und er reagierte vollkommen ruhig darauf.

"Wie viele?"

"Mindestens zwei laut Dobby. Sie erwarteten uns außerhalb des Durchgangs und sind uns seit dem gefolgt."

"Wie sicher ist er sich?"

"Er würde sein Leben nicht darauf verwetten, wenn es das ist, wodrauf du hinaus willst. Aber er scheint sich sehr sicher zu sein." Dies war eine Seite von Dobby in solchen Situationen: er irrte sich praktisch nie. Und das war Harry auch bewusst, und so entschied er sich dafür, Dooby, seinem Major-domo zu glauben.

"Was denkst du, Drew?"

"Ich sage, wir gehen weiter wie gewohnt vor und kümmern uns dann auf dem Rückweg um sie. Auf diese Weise wissen wir mit absoluter Sicherheit bescheid. Dobby sagte, dass er beide markiert hat, so das wir sie auch erkennen würden, selbst wenn sie Vielsafttrank verwenden würden." Die Markierungen waren die selben wie jene, die er auf Fred und George platziert hatte und die nur Elfen sehen konnten.

Harry befand sich nun auf der anderen Seite von Drew und Sophie, aber er hörte trotzdem ihr Einverständnis zu dem Plan. Harry sagte nun leise:

"Es ist ein guter Plan und ich kenne die perfekte Stelle auf dem Rückweg. Haltet euch nur bereit und keiner ist bitte alleine unterwegs sondern mit mindestens 2 anderen von uns. Beeilen wir uns etwas und schliessen zu den anderen auf." Er bedauerte nun wirklich, das er nicht an eine Art Signalsystem für Fälle wie diese gedacht hatte, aber geschehen ist geschehen. Mit seinem versteckten Zauberstab überprüfte er sie nun diskret auf entsprechende Zauber, aber er fand keine. Drew zuckte kurz mit dem Kopf und wollte wohl andeuten, das er das auch bereits getan hatte und auch nichts gefunden hatte.

Sie holten die anderen nun ein und als sie das Einkaufszentrum erreichten, verdrängten sie ihre Verfolger erst einmal. Die Einkäufe waren jetzt erst einmal wichtig, zumindest für die nächsten Stunden. Die Gruppe teilte sich nun nach dem Geschlecht und die Frauen steuerten fast sofort eine der Boutiquen an, während die Jungen in Richtung des Elektronikladens gingen.

Harry kaufte am Ende seinen ersten DVD-Player, im übrigen eines der ersten überhaupt erschienen Modelle. Er war zwar recht teuer und es gab erst wenige Filme dafür, aber das störte ihn nicht. Die anderen entschieden sich dafür, das tragbare CD-Player dieses Jahr das bevorzugte Geschenk sein würden und so kauften die vier für jedes der Mädchen einen, also für Sophie, Marie, Reiko und Claudia. Marie würde den von Harry erhalten, so das ihm noch einer fehlte. Gemeinsam mit Warrick kauften sie nun noch eine kleine Stereo-Anlage für Jonas, während Jonas das selbe für Warrick tat. Ihnen gefiel die Idee, die Geschenke so zu kombinieren und entschlossen sich, das noch öfter am Tag zu machen. Die drei nicht näher genannten Jungen kauften Harry einige neue Filme für seinen DVD-Spieler, so das auch er zufrieden war.

Inzwischen brauchten die Frauen überraschend wenig Zeit um ihre neuen Kleider auszusuchen, zu denen auch ein paar schöne Dinge für Marie gehörten. Sie verliessen Marvin Dresslar's Clothing Emporium sogar früher als die Jungen, die noch im Elektronikladen waren. Sie entschieden sich dafür, solange zu warten, bis in Grossbritannien waren, bis sie die Einkäufe für die Jungen zu erledigen, die nicht ihre Freunde waren. Die acht Mitglieder der Gruppe legten ihr Geld für eine Playstation und ein paar Spiele zusammen, die sich später Marty und Keisha teilen sollten.

Der Rest des nachmittags verging nun sehr schnell, da sie viele Bücher kauften, dazu noch einige neue Musik-CDs, wobei Harry deutlich früher mit seiner Einkaufsliste fertig war, als der Rest, und das galt sowohl für seine amerikanischen als auch britischen Freunde. Ihm war aber die Problematik ihrer Verfolger noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, was zur Folge hatte, das es ihm etwas von der Freude nahm, Geld.…etwas, das er normalerweise liebend gern für seine Freunde machte. Er hatte bisher nur eine legale Kopie eines Bildes von Van Gogh für Bill und Fleur ausgewählt, als Sophie auf der Suche nach ihm hinzu kam.

"Bist du fertig?"

"Nur noch diese letzte Sache, und nein, ich habe dein Geschenk noch nicht besorgt also such nicht danach in meinen Taschen." Dieser letzte Satz konnte auf verschiedene Weise gesehen werden, und Jonas stand zufällig direkt neben Harry und hatte grosse Mühe, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Geh bitte nicht so weit, Mister, zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit." Sie zog ihn nun zu sich und umarmte ihn, bevor sie ihm lächelnd ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Unsere „Probleme" verschwinden einfach nicht, bist du bereit für sie?" Beide Gruppen hatten sich zwischenzeitlich kurz für eine Pause getroffen, während derer Harry den anderen seinen Plan erklärt hatte. Er war recht exakt ausgedacht, dafür das er kurzfristig ausgearbeitet worden war, aber er gefiel ihnen allen.

"Ja Ma'am." Er zog sich nun etwas zurück, bevor er sie küsste, bevor er mit den fünf Drucken zum Kassierer ging, um sie zu bezahlen. Normalerweise liebte er diesen Kunstladen und kaufte in der Regel immer drei oder vier Drucke dort. Er plante allerdings nicht, zum Kunstsammler zu werden sondern er ging davon aus, das der Kauf der Drucke nicht nur billiger war sondern auch sicherer. Sichrer in dem Sinne, das Harry, so sicher er doch mit einem Besen umging, es nicht undenkbar war, das er durch unbeabsichtigte Magie ein Gemälde für 100.000 Dollar irreparabel beschädigen könnte.

Die Gruppe verliess nun das Einkaufszentrum und hatte noch gut 45 Minuten Wartezeit, wobei es ein Fussweg von knapp 20 Minuten war um zum Tor und dem Portschlüsselbereich war, so das sie sich beeilen mussten. Harry durch Zufall eine kleine Seitengasse auf etwa 2/3 des Rückwegs entdeckt und hoffte, dass die beiden Unbekannten gutgläubig genug waren, ihm die Geschichte zu glauben, die er ihnen nun vorspielen würde.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, das wir diesen Weg hier nehmen, er ist eine Abkürzung, von der mir Terry erzählte. Er wird uns fünf Minuten einsparen." Hier erklang nun ein mehrfaches:

"Klingt sehr gut."

Sie gingen nun die hell erleutete Gasse entlang, in der sich fast ausschliesslich die Hinterausgänge der verschiedenen Unternehmen hier waren. Und wie erhofft folgten ihnen die beiden Typen, wenn auch vermutlich aus der Neugier heraus. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Gasse, die übrigens keine Abkürzung darstellte, bückte sich Harry kurz, um seinen Schuh zuzubinden, den er rein zufällig offen gelassen hatte. Die beiden Verfolger waren etwa 15 Meter entfernt und beide trugen Einkaufstüten aus dem Einkaufszentrum bei sich. Als er fertig war, begann er nun einen Countdown zu murmeln:

"Drei."

"Zwei."

"Eins."

Er fiel nun auf die linke Seite und holte beide Zauberstäbe hervor:

"Accio Zauberstab! Accio Zauberstab!" Die Zauberstäbe der beiden Typen kamen nun auf ihn zugeflogen und trafen ihn im Bauchbereich, da er keine freie Hand hatte um sie zu fangen.

Das war das Signal für die anderen, es ihm gleich zu tun und so reagierten auch direkt sechs Zauberstäbe:

"STUPEFY!"

Sämtliche Zauber trafen ihre Ziele, vier den einen und der Rest seinen Begleiter. Sie waren fast sofort Ohnmächtig und konnten so nicht mehr fort apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel verwenden, wobei es von Vorteil war, das keine Muggel anwesend waren. Drew lief nun zu ihnen und errichtete schnell Muggelabwehrzauber um das auch weiterhin zu verhindern. Harry trat nun zu den beiden Körpern und betrachtete sie genauer. Er kannte beide nicht, und keiner von beiden hatte Flaschen mit Vielsafttrank bei sich. Der Körperbau kam ihm aber sehr bekannt vor und beide hatten Zauberstäbe bei sich, gefolgt von Dingen, die man zu Portschlüsseln machen konnte, wobei aber niemand es wagte, sie zu berühren. Er holte nun einen der Zauberstäbe hervor und richtete ihn auf seinen Besitzer:

"Finite Incantatem."

Der Tarnzauber verschwand fast umgehend. Harry erkannte nun Vincent Crabbe Jr., der gerade aus Azkaban entkommen war. Drew hatte erkannt, was er tat und tat das gleiche bei dem anderen Mann.

Der jüngere Gregory Goyle.

"Heilige Scheiße." sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, aber trotzdem hörten ihn alle, als sie herbei eilten. Niemand von ihnen hätte gewusst, wer die beiden waren, wenn Harry die beiden nicht im Oktober während der Erinnerungen in seinem Denkarium genauer bezeichnet hätte.

„Drew, Sophie, errichtet bitte Anti-Apparations- und Anti-Portschlüssel-Zauber. Claudia, Warrick, würdet ihr sie bitte für mich fesseln." Reiko, die hier nicht benötigt wurde, bekam nun bei diesen Aufgaben grosse Augen.

"Du willst sie hier befragen? Überlass das doch einfach Drew 's Vater." Außerdem hatten sie nur noch 20 Minuten um zurück zu kehren, aber das erwähnte sie nicht.

"Ich werde dafür nicht viel Zeit benötigen, und Mitchell wird am Ende noch genug übrig haben, um sie zu verhören." Dies sagte er in einer Stimme, die Warrick normalerweise als "Reaper"-Stimme bezeichnete, einer Stimme, die er nur dann benutzte, wenn wenn sie über Todesser, Voldemort und zum Teil über die Dursleys redeten.

Reiko zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beschloss nicht weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Nicht weil sie Angst vor ihm hatte, im Gegenteil, sondern, weil Harry, sobald er diese Stimme anschlug, nicht mehr darüber diskutieren würde.

Sobald alles geschützt war und alle nötigen Personen gesichert waren, weckte Harry Crabbe und Goyle wieder auf.

"Hallo Jungs, lange nicht gesehen."

Crabbe war hier der Sprecher der Gruppe:

"Potter."

"Ich habe euch erwischt oder nicht?"

"Das stimmt nicht, denn es waren insgesamt sieben von euch hier."

"Das war ein deutliches „Ich", Vince. Ihr seid also hier um mich zu töten oder nur um mich zu überwachen und zu verfolgen? Nein, sag nichts, ihr würdet mir so oder so nicht die Wahrheit sagen." Das war jetzt offiziell die längste Unterhaltung die er je mit den ehemaligen Helfern von Draco je geführt hatte.

"Wieso hast du dann gefragt? Sei einfach still und übergib uns den Auroren, denn das wirst du mit Sicherheit auch tun." Crabbe war nicht klug genug um zu ahnen, in welcher Gefahr er sich derzeit befand, aber mit dem Endergebnis hatte er in etwa Recht. Zu seinem Glück.

"Repulsar." Dieses mal aus einer Entfernung von knapp einem Fuss direkt in die Leistengegend. Crabbe erkannte dies und begann sich an die Geschehnisse um Nott zu erinnern, wobei Theo vermutlich niemals Nachwuchs zeugen würde, nachdem Harry ihn im Oktober „behandelt" hatte, wobei Crabbe in seiner kurzen Zeit der Freiheit fast alles darüber gehört hatte.

"Warum zur Hölle hast du das getan?!"

"Weil du Dinge verlangst, obwohl du dazu in keiner Position bist sage ich nur „Repulsar"!" Dieses mal etwas stärker und wieder auf Goyle gerichtet, dieses Mal allerdings auf dessen Bauch.

"AUFHÖREN!"

"Wieso? Würdest du mir nicht schlimmeres antun?"

Crabbe konnte durchaus erkennen, wo dies hinführen würde und enthielt sich einer Antwort, denn das schien ihm der beste Weg. Harry lehnte sich nun vor und flüsterte nun, so das nur er ihn verstand.

"Wenn meine Freunde nicht hier wären, würde ich dir Schmerzen bereiten, die über ein Tausend Jahre anhalten würden, Vince. Aber ich muss trotzdem ein Exempel statuieren, denn das ist der einzigste Grund, wieso dein Blut noch nicht fliesst. Denk daran, wer hier der Meister ist, und du wirst das ganze überleben. Was Biller und Cleburne noch tun werden, mag allerdings etwas weh tun." Als er diese Namen hörte, wurde Crabbe noch bleicher als bisher, wobei die Kälte dabei nicht gerade half. Krächzend sagte er nun:

"In Ordnung."

Harry erhob sich nun, wobei die anderen sich den Inhalt der geflüsterten Unterhaltung durchaus denken konnten.

"Also gut, holen wir dir die Auroren. Dobby!"

Dobby brauchte garnicht zu erscheinen, denn er war bereits hier, denn er versteckte sich hinter Drew.

"Ja Harry? Soll ich Drew's Vater holen?"

"Bitte." Die geschockten Gesichter der anderen waren sehr glaubhaft. Zwei Puls-Zauber später liess Harry sie wieder los. Und es waren nicht irgend welche Todesser sondern welche, die er schon länger kannte. Sobald sie wieder bei Sinnen waren, würden sie sehr erleichtert darüber sein, das Harry niemanden direkt vor ihren Augen gefoltert hatte.

Dobby war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zurück.

"Er kommt."

Und das stimmte haargenau, denn Mitchell Baylor erschien binnen einer knappen Minute, gefolgt von seinem Stellvertreter, Brian McCann und dem Rest der Crew. Mitchell sah sich nunn die Szene genauer an.

"Du hast also ein paar Spione für uns? Du weisst schon, das es für solche Dinge keine Kopfgelder oder so gibt, oder Harry?"

"Dann wäre ich sehr reich, wenn ihr das tätest, Mitchell. Dies sind Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, zwei meiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden." Beim Namen Goyle horchten die Auroren auf, denn sie hatten vor knapp einem Jahr Goyle's Vater verhaftet.

"Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Das sind zwei Flüchtige aus Azkaban, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Das stimmt in der Tat, und sie gehören alle euch."

"Sehr gut, ich bin mir sicher, das sie einige interessante Dinge wissen werden, die nützlich sein könnten. Du bekommst von mir eine Kopie wenn wir fertig sind, denn du hast sie ja für uns gefangen. Dein Freund, Scrimgeour, wird sicher mit dir zufrieden sein."

"Ich mache hier nur meinen Job." Hier machte er einen kleinen Scherz, denn er meinte hier den Unterricht, den er ihm und seinen Freunden ermöglicht hatte.

"Und das zu Recht, wobei es mir gefällt, wenn wir Leute verhaften können und uns dabei nicht anstrengen müssen." Er bedeutete seinen Männern nun, die Gefangenen einzusammeln, aber vorher hatte Harry noch einen Einfall.

"Einen Moment bitte, Mitchell. Dobby, würdest du bitte meinen anderen Zauberstab holen?" Gemeint war der von Tom Riddle.

"Sicher Harry." Er war nach wenigen Sekunden zurück, da er wusste, wo Harry ihn platziert hatte. Er reichte ihn nun Harry, woraufhin der sich Crabbe zuwandte.

"Brian, würdest du bitte einmal seinen rechten Ärmel hoch krempeln?"

McCann wusste zwar nicht was los war, aber er gehorchte, da er davon ausging, das es die Sache wert war. Unter dem hochgerollten Oberteil war das Dunkle Mal zu sehen, das Crabbe vor kurzem erhalten hatte, da er nicht länger im Geheimen handeln musste.

"Du brauchst dir nicht in die Hosen zu machen, Vince, ich möchte nur etwas austesten." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal und Crabbe begann zu schreien.

Dies war ein nicht unbedingt unangenehmes Geräusch in Harry's Ohren aber er hielt sofort inne.

Überall, ob in Azkaban, auf den Azoren, und an anderen Orten in Europa griffen sich die Todesser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Arm, und jene die nicht in Azkaban waren begannen sofort mit ihrer Reise zur neuen Basis.

Abgesehen davon, das Voldemort sie nicht zu sich gerufen hatte.

So sah jedenfalls Harry's Theorie aus, die besagte, dass das Dunkle Mal auf den Zauberstab abgestimmt war, und nicht die Person selbst. Er hatte über Rufus von dem Bericht über Parrish gehört, der besagte, dass das Dunkle Mal und der Ruf darüber ohne Zauberstab kaum funktionierte, zumindest bei den älteren Todessern, die vor dem Verfahren gegen Malfoy rekrutiert worden waren und insbesondere bevor Harry den Bruderzauberstab von seinem eigenen erobert hatte. Es tat gut zu wissen, das diese Theorie korrekt war, und dies war etwas, das man vielleicht später zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen könnte. Er konnte es zwar nicht wissen, aber Voldemort war sehr wütend gewesen.

Harry betäubte die beiden Übeltäter nun erneut, damit er den anderen erklären konnte, was er plante, ohne das er flüstern musste. Sie waren alle sehr gespannt, insbesondere aber Mitchell, der nachdenklich nickte, während as McCann und seine Gruppe die Gefangenen in das Aurorenhauptquartier brachten, das eine knappe Meile entfernt lag.

"Ich werde eure Leute in Grossbritannien offiziell darüber informieren. Ich gehe davon aus, das Dobby auch deine Partner informieren soll, oder?"

"Kannst du darüber am Telefon sprechen?"

"Nein, wir werden jemanden frühzeitig über die Portschlüssel hinüber schicken. Alles andere wäre zu gefährlich. Wir sollten uns wirklich eine Code einfallen lassen oder so, aber bisher war es nur sehr selten nötig gewesen." Hier ging er auf Harry's Kommentra von vorher ein.

"In Ordnung, dann werde ich Dobby hinüber schicken, denn ich bin mir sicher, das Rufus nie früh zu Bett geht. So kann Dobby ihre Nachricht überbringen, wenn sie es wünschen." Es war jetzt knapp 23 Uhr Abends in Grossbritannien, aber er wusste, das in der Regel immer jemand im Ministerium Dienst hatte.

"Durchaus verständlich und daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich werde sie sofort morgen früh unserer Zeit herüber schicken. Dobby soll ihnen das bitte mitteilen, aber auch, das sie bitte um 15 Uhr ihrer Zeit auf uns warten sollen. Wir werden heute Abend vermutlich einige Fragen unter Veritaserum stellen müssen, aber keine davon wird euch dort drüben Probleme bereiten. Es geht nur um die Frage, wie sie hier her kamen und ob sie in irgegnd einer Weise an kriminellen Aktivitäten beteiligt waren zum Beispiel." Er sprach hier auch indirekt neben Harry Dobby an, und selbiger nickte zustimmend.

"Ja Mr. Baylor, ich werden ihnen umgehend davon berichten."

"Weit effektiver als das Telefon, das muss ich schon sagen. Denkt bitte daran, das ihr noch fünf Minuten habt, um den Portschlüsselbereich zu erreichen, wobei ich mir sicher bin, das Joanne hier eine Ausnahme machen würde." Sie sahen nun alle auf ihre Uhren und sie waren auch der Meinung, das es am besten wäre, wenn sie pünktlich wären, weshalb sie sich nach einem erneuten Händeschütteln und einer Umarmung von Vater und Sohn verabschiedeten und zum Tor liefen, das eine knappe halbe Meile entfernt lag. Dobby kehrte in den Koffer zurück, von wo aus er zu „The Hollow" per Flohnetzwerk reiste und dort die Zwillinge und ihre Freundinnen unterbrach…

Nun ja, Dobby war sich da nicht so sicher, was sie genau machten, sondern nur das es etwas "körperliches" war. Er erklärte nun die Situation kurz und die Zwillinge reisten direkt über das Flohnetzwerk des Koffers in den Laden, wo sie dann das normale Flohnetzwerk benutzten um Rufus zu kontaktieren, der kein Problem damit hatte, mit den Nachrichten unterbrochen zu werden.

"Wir werden sicherstellen, das sie dieses mal nicht fliehen können."

Keiner der Zwillinge ging davon aus, das Rufus ihnen sagen würde, wo das neue Gefängnis war, weshalb sie nicht weiter nachfragten.

"Ja Sir. Irgend welche Nachrichten für Harry?"

"Sagt bitte ihm und seinen amerikanischen Freunden das wir ihnen dankbar sind, und sagt ihm bitte, das wir nächste Woche bei dem Treffen reden werden." Die Gruppe würde die Zeit zwischen dem Weihnachtsball und den Weihnachtsfeiertagen in Wales verbringen, bevor sie nach Amerika zurück kehrten, um die Colleges zu besuchen. Rufus war bereits darüber informiert, damit er in Sachen Sicherheit bescheid wusste.

"Geht klar Sir, und einen schönen Abend noch."

"Danke sehr Jungs." Der sehr zufriedene Minister für Magie beendete nun das Gespräch dund lächelte dabei.

Laut Harry's Uhr erreichte die Gruppe den Portschlüsselbereich binnen 40 Sekunden, so das sie genau in dem Moment in die Schule zurück kehrten, als Heyman auf seine Uhr sah. Sie erklärten ihm nun, was geschehen war, und Heyman war sehr erstaunt. Er versprach die Information an Murray weiterzugeben, die am heutigen Abend ein besonderes Abendbrotessen mit Doc Neil hatte, denn es war ihr Jahrestag, so das er sie deshalb an diesem Abend nicht stören wollte. Die Siebtklässler zuckten alle zusammen als sie dies hörten, denn sie hätten beinahe genau das getan, aber so konnte es verhindert werden.

Murray würde am nächsten Morgen nur den Kopf schütteln, bevor sie mit ihrem Mann über die Möglichkeit reden würde, für Jessica einen Hauself als eine Art Bodyguard zu engagieren, denn es würde Harry mit Sicherheit deutlich beruhigen. Neil erinnerte aber seine Frau daran, das Jessica ausserhalb ihrer Schule kaum bekannt war, und das sie vermutlich ein Problem damit haben würde, wem der Elf Bericht erstatten würde. Joanne sagte nun, das es auch nur eine Überlegung wäre, aber insgeheim plante sie, die Möglichkeit zumindest weiter zu verfolgen.

Sonntag, 14. Dezember 1997

Harry's Koffer

10:00 Uhr

Es war wieder Briefezeit, denn Dobby kehrte mit mehreren Briefen von Remus, Neville, Luna und Hermine aus Hogwarts zurück. Hermine's Brief war der interessanteste:

Lieber Harry,

Vielen Dank für deinen Brief sowie die Ratschläge für eine mögliche Verteidigung und andere Taktiken. Das wird der DA mit Sicherheit helfen, und das wird Neville, wenn er dir schreibt auch sicher mitteilen. Wir haben uns erneut an Remus gewandt und ihn darum gebeten, es zuzulassen, ähnliche Angriffsübungen zuzulassen wie ihr die durchführt, aber er hat noch nicht zugestimmt. Sein wichtigstes Argument dagegen war bisher, das Hogwarts jederzeit von unseren wahren Feinden angegriffen werden könnte, so das wir die Aufmerksamkeit nicht verringern dürften.

Und obwohl ich mir gewünscht hätte, das er ja sagt, so konnte ich mich doch nicht dazu durchringen, das Argument zu entkräften. Trotzdem wäre es sicher für ihn von Vorteil gewesen. Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, können wir vielleicht darauf zurück kommen. Neville arbeitet derzeit an einem Verteidigungsplan für das Schloss, wobei er die Marauder's Map dafür verwendet, und das ist auch sein derzeitiges Studienobjekt.

Harry, sofern du einverstanden bist, würde ich gerne zumindest einen Teil eurer Besuche bei den Colleges mit euch absolvieren. Ich habe entsprechende Briefe der Schulen bei euch erhalten und möchte mich hiermit noch einmal bei Jonas' Vater dafür bedanken, das er sich auch für mich mit eingesetzt hat. Oh Moment, ich werde in meiner Nächsten "Dobby"-Post eine Nachricht für ihn einfügen, wobei ihr es glaube ich das "Dobby-gramm" nennt. Ich sage damit nicht, das ich bei euch die Universität besuchen werde, aber es würde mich interessieren, wo ich die nächsten vier oder mehr Jahre verbringen würde, sollte ich mich dafür entscheiden.

Das ich nach der Zeit in Hogwarts noch eine weitere Ausbildung verfolgen werde, ist denke ich klar, und sei es nur, weil ich derzeit sehr wenig Optionen für eine Arbeit habe. Die Stellen in Hogwarts sind alle besetzt und keiner scheint in nächster Zeit in Rente gehen zu wollen, ausser natürlich es gelingt Remus und dem Schulrat endlich, Binns zu verdrängen. Aber das würde ich ihnen nicht vorschlagen, denn obwohl er ein Geist ist, so bin ich mir sicher, das Binns seine Arbeit mag. Die Arbeit im Verteidigungsunterricht wäre durchaus interessant, sollte Professor Westbrook kündigen, aber ich denke nicht, das sie diese wichtige Position einer 18jährigen geben würde, egal wie gut meine NEWT sein mögen. Bei dir wäre das sicher etwas anderes, denn wenn sie jemanden trauen würden, der so alt ist wie wir, dann bist du das. Ich habe auch derzeit kein Interesse daran, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten, denn dein Freund, der Minister bereitet mir derzeit noch gewisse Magenschmerzen, so effektiv er auch derzeit zu sein scheint. Natürlich könnte ich mich in der Quidditch-Liga versuchen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich darin meine Zukunft sehen würde.

Siehst du, ich habe durchaus einen gewissen Sinn für Humor, das musst du zugeben, Harry, denn du hast sicher gelächelt. Informiere mich bitte, wie der weitere Zeitplan aussehen wird und wie ich die nötigen Portschlüssel bekomme, damit ich dort sein kann. Ron wird mich nicht begleiten, denn die Zwillinge haben ihm erlaubt, so oft wie er möchte im Laden zu arbeiten, allerdings weiss er, wo drum ich dich hier bitte, und er hat keine Einwände. Und nein, wir haben nicht lange darüber diskutieren müssen.

Ich freue mich bereits im Voraus auf deinen nächsten Brief, und wünsche dir viel Vergnügen bei eurem Ball, wobei ich hoffe, das Winky möglichst viele Bilder machen wird. Pass bitte auf dich auf Harry und wir vermissen dich alle.

In Freundschaft,

Hermine

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry wie das Leben sein würde, wenn Hermine wieder die meiste Zeit des Jahres bei ihnen sein würde. Er sah sich im leeren Koffer um, denn Sophie war vor kurzem hinaus gegangen, um ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu holen, während er über manches nach dachte. Würde sich Hermine angesichts so vieler, unterschiedlicher Persönlichkeiten auch verändern und anpassen? Abgesehen von Drew und vielleicht Claudia waren sie sich von der Persönlichkeit her sehr ähnlich, und keiner von ihnen würde es sich gefallen lassen, herumkommandiert zu werden. Aber würde Hermine das überhaupt tun? Er hatte die anderen indirekt während des Ausfüllens der Anträge ausgefragt, und keiner von ihnen hatte sich auch nur ansatzweise gegen Hermine als neuntes Mitglied der Gruppe ausgesprochen, wenn es dazu kommen sollte. Reiko hatte sogar angedeutet, das Harry vielleicht bei Hermine's Verhalten in seinen Geschichten etwas übertrieben haben könnte, und Harry musste zugeben, das dies vielleicht unbewusst möglich gewesen wäre.

Aber nur wenige von ihnen dachten daran, das sie Ron aufgeben würde, insbesondere wenn hier eine Verlobung im Raume stand. Keiner der beiden wusste etwas von dem System in den Koffern, so das Ron sie entweder nach Amerika begleiten müsste oder die beiden sich trennen würden. Harry für seinen Teil ging nicht davon aus, das Ron England freiwillig verlassen würde, aber er war sich auch darüber im klaren, das es durchaus möglich war, das sein ehemals bester Freund Hermine fast überall hin folgen könnte, trotz aller Umstände. Am Ende entschied er sich dazu, ihnen das Flohnetzwerk in den Koffern zu Weihnachten vorzustellen, insbesondere, weil die Besuchen auf dem Campus erst danach beginnen würden, wobei Harry als eines der Argumente für sein Hinauszögern folgendes vorzubringen hatte:

"Nun ich wollte es euch persönlich sagen, deshalb habe ich auch zweieinhalb Monate nach Dumbledore's Entlassung damit gewartet."

Er wusste, das dieses Argument zwar derzeit logisch klang, so mussten sie sich doch darauf konzentrieren, das dieses Koffersystem bereits seit 17 Monaten existierte, ohne das sie davon wussten, aber auch, das sie als letzte davon erfuhren. Wie weit sie diese Diskussion ausführen würden war seine grösste Sorge, und er hatte noch knapp zwei Wochen um darüber nachzudenken. Es war seiner Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht entgangen, das diese Diskussion sehr stark jener ähnelte, als er sich darüber beschwerte, das sie ihre Beziehung ihm gegenüber geheim gehalten hatten. Das war zwar nicht die selbe Sache, so sagte er sich jedenfalls, aber er ging davon aus, das es eines ihrer Argumente sein würde.

Das Leben war schon nicht einfach.

Freitag, 19. Dezember 1997

Im Koffer von Harry

Harry und Warrick sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an. Harry musste sich fast den Hals verrenken um es machen zu können und das entging Warrick auch nicht.

"Brauchst du einen Stuhl um drauf stehen zu können?"

"Mir geht es gut, danke. Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?"

"Wenn wir rechtzeitig dort sein wollen, müssen wir jetzt los. Aber da sie vermutlich zu spät kommen, haben wir noch gut 10 Minuten."

"Gehen wir besser, und eines Tages werden sie uns überraschen und dann werden sie es uns jedesmal vorhalten."

"Sehr gut beobachtet, Junge."

"Du kannst noch immer niemanden damit irritieren, ausser vielleicht einen Touristen."

"Oh Wirklich? Und wie klingt dein amerikanischer Akzent jetzt? Schon etwas besser?"

"Nein, aber ich versuche mich auch sehr selten daran." Harry's Akzent war noch immer sehr irritierend.

"Typisch, aber nun lass uns gehen"

Sie kontrollierten noch einmal ihre Roben und gingen dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem schon viele Personen in ihren Ausgehroben waren, vornehmlich aber Jungen, die auf ihre Partnerinnen warteten. Marie befand sich auch schon hier, wobei sie aber lächelte und auf ihre Uhr schaute.

"Ihr habt euch um fünf Sekunden verspätet, Jungs."

Warrick schien kurz davor zu rebellieren, während Harry ihn nur anlächelte.

"Bedeuten die Worte „Ich habe es dir ja gesagt" dir etwas, Warrick?"

"Sei still. Du siehst wirklich sehr gut aus, Marie."

Und das tat sie, denn sie trug dunkelrosafarbene Roben die sie vor sechs Tagen in der Flackter Alley gekauft hatte. Sie hatte allerdings die Lotterie für ihr Badezimmer in ihrem Raum verloren, so das sie sich als erste vorbereiten musste. Sie versammelten sich nun jeweils in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und gingen dann gemeinsam zum Speisesaal, so das sie dort nur auf Sophie und Reiko warten mussten, und diese kamen keine fünf Minuten später an. Sophie trug die selben Roben wie vor einem Jahr, denn sie war nicht mehr gewachsen und hatte noch immer eine recht dünne Figur, was zur Folge hatte, das sie ihr noch immer sehr gut standen. Reiko hatte sich im Oktober neue gekauft, wobei diese so geschnitten waren, das sie sogar einem Mädchen aus Slytherin gut gestanden hätten, und bei ihr sahen sie erst Recht gut aus.

Sobald sie die Halle erreicht hatten, stellten sie sich gemeinsam zu einem Gruppenphoto auf, wobei Drew hier einen grossen Tisch für sie frei hielt. An ihm würde die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Marie's Zimmerkameradinnen sowie Rick und Terry sitzen. In der Gruppe würden allerdings zwei Personen fehlen, da Jonas und Claudia nicht hier sein würden, wobei Lee durchaus bereit gewesen war, zu erscheinenhad been willing to come. Am Ende hatten sie sich aber dafür entschieden, das ganze so klein wie möglich zu halten und wenn man bedachte, das Claudia nicht gerne tanzte und Lee eine unnötige Reise per Portschlüssel ersparen wollte, was es besser so. Bei Jonas sah es immer mehr so aus, als wenn er sich in der Tat vorstellen könnte, sich Ginny als Freundin vorzustellen, was auch der Grund war, wieso er nach Möglichkeit keine unnötigen Fragen zu Weihnachten beantworten wollte, insbesondere nach dem Datum wann er sie wiedersehen würde.

Dies war für die Siebtklässler der letzte Weihnachtsball, und damit ein weiterer Halt auf der Tour der Erinnerungen für jeden Schüler einer High School, insbesondere aber für jene, welche ein Internat jedweder Art besuchten. Tanz am Valentinstag war erst knapp zwei Monate her und viele trugen die selben Roben und die selben, schlecht sitzenden Haarschnitte der Jungen, aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn es war Weihnachten. Das Essen war wieder einmal sehr gut, und Winky machte viele hundert Aufnahmen, darunter ein grosses Gruppenphoto, wobei viele ihren Vorderleuten Hasenohren zeigten.

Harry war von einem scheinbar sehr ernsten Warrick versichert worden, das die meisten Colleges sehr selten derartige Veranstaltungen abhielten, so das er sich dazu entschied, an diesem Abend einfach nur zu Tanzen, denn er ging davon aus, das er dies nur noch ein oder zweimal ertragen musste, abgesehen von den Hochzeiten. Er tanzte mindestens zweimal mit jeder Frau an seinem Tisch, und bestand sogar darauf, auch mit den Professoren Murray und Maloney, seinen beiden einzigsten weiblichen Lehrern, zu tanzen. Murray, die ihn derzeit jeden Sonntag eine Stunde lang in Taktiken der Auroren unterrichtete, dankte er so auf seine Weise für ihre Hilfe und ihre Ratschläge. Bei Maloney plante er in naher Zukunft Charlie zu überreden, ihn hier wieder zu besuchen. Sie sagte ihm aber später, das sie seit kurzer Zeit in dem Professor für Zaubertränke, Diego Chavez, einen Partner hatte. Zu Harry's Gunsten sollte gesagt werden, das sie ihm erzählte, das sie grosse Angst vor Drachen hatte, so das es nicht geholfen hätte, das Thema vorher anzusprechen. Das war sozusagen eine nicht vergeudete Gelegenheit.

Nachdem der Tanz zu Ende war, zogen sie sich wieder normale Sachen an und reisten über das Flohnetzwerk von den Murray's zurück nach Tecumseh, wo sie dann über der Koffer nach The Hollow reisten. Dort gelang es ihnen, sehr lautstark um 4 Uhr morgens Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia aufzuwecken, bevor sie gemeinsam Omeletts und einige Snapples zu sich nahmen.

Harry sah nun wieder hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher gerade lief, während er bei sich dachte.

"Es tut gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein."

End Chapter

AN: Ich möchte mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen, aber ich lag nach einem schweren Unfall lange im Krankenhaus und war dann bis vor kurzem in der Rehabilitation wo ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, an dem Kapitel zu arbeiten. Das nächste wird in kürze auch erscheinen. Liebe Grüsse Olaf


	33. Kapitel 32: Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 32

Samstag, 20. Dezember 1997

The Hollow

Nachmittags, GMT

Es war eine eher kurze Nacht für die Gruppe, aber die Amerikaner planten die Probleme durch den Zeitunterschied zu überwinden. Die achtköpfige Gruppe hatte zusammen im Wohnzimmer in Schlafsächen geschlafen anstatt sich erst mühsam passende Zimmer zu suchen, und so kam es zu einigem sich müde recken oder unwirschem Brummen. Die Zwillinge waren bereits wieder im Laden, den es gab in der Weihnachtszeit viel zu tun, und so kam es, das nur die acht dort waren und sich gähnend für den Tag fertig machten. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, hatte Warrick noch eine Frage dazu:

"Was genau werden wir heute machen, Harry?" Da die Zwillinge einen vollen Kühlschrank hinterlassen hatten war es nicht nötig, gross Lebensmittel einzukaufen. Die meisten von ihnen wollten gerne Sight-Seeing machen, aber sie gingen davon aus, das Harry schon einen Plan hatte. Und das war auch der Fall.

"Ich denke wir könnten in der Winkelgasse auf Todesser-Jagd gehen, denn auch sie werden um diese Zeit herum Einkäufe zu erledigen haben." Er sagte dies mit scheinbar ernstem Gesicht, und ein paar nicht näher genannte Personen glaubten es ihm auch.

"Bist du verrückt? Also wirklich."

"Ich dachte eher daran, das wir Hermine besuchen Hermine und sie dann zum Essen einladen und dererlei Dinge." Er hatte Dobby bereits zu den Grangers in Notting Hill geschickt um sicherzustellen, das sie zu Hause waren. Reiko sah nun noch einen weiteren guten Grund für diese Idee:

"Möchtest du sie in das Flohnetzwerk in den Koffern einweihen?"

"Ja und auf diese Weise sind nur wir acht und sie hier." Nicht das er Probleme erwartete, aber es wäre ihm eigentlich lieber, wenn Neville, Luna und Ginny nicht heute beschäftigt wären. Aber es war wohl besser, es hinter sich zu bringen.

"Und du möchtest es in einem vollbesetzten Restaurant machen um sicherzustellen, das sie dir keine Szene macht?"

Hier sahen alle verwirrt zwischen Harry und Jonas hinundher, während Harry zu Kichern begann.

"Ich werde mich sicher nicht von ihr trennen, Jonas, aber nein, der Teil folgt bei ihren Eltern zu Hause. Aus dem Grund werden wir in 15 Minuten abreisen, also bereitet euch bitte vor."

Sie waren aber praktisch von bereit, so das sie mit einer gewissen Wartezeit in den Laden hinüber reisten. Ron arbeitete derzeit an der Ladentheke, während Lee bei seinem Vater war. Ron schien sich wirklich zu freuen, sie wiederzusehen. Der Laden war allerdings derart Voll, das er nur wenig Zeit für Unterhaltungen hatte, da er zu der Zeit alleine im Laden war, aber er versprach, später noch nach The Hollow zu kommen. Harry erwähnte allerdings nicht wo sie hingehen würden, so das Ron nicht ahnte, das sie zum Portschlüsselbereich hinter dem Laden gingen um zu Hermine zu reisen. Dies war aus Harry's Sicht zwar etwas durchaus positives, aber trotzdem könnte es später zu Problemen führen.

Dank den Zwillingen, die mehrere Portschlüssel vor ein paar Monaten vorbereitet hatten, reisten sie nun ab und landeten im Garten der Grangers. Zum Glück bemerkte dies niemand, zumindest aus Sicht der Nachbarn, so das die Gruppe um das Haus herum zur Eingangstür ging und klingelte. Hermine wartete bereits auf sie und öffnete die Tür mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Kommt doch herein, es ist schön euch zu sehen." Und sie schien es definitiv auch so zu meinen, denn sie umarmte Harry nun kurz als sie herein gingen. Die Doktoren Granger waren noch auf der Arbeit, wobei beide noch die Juniorpartner in der Praxis waren so das sie meist die Samstage arbeiten mussten. Hermine hatte keine Geschwister so das sie das Haus für sich hatten. Im Wohnzimmer gab es gerade so genug Sitzplätze für alle, ohne das neue erschaffen werden mussten und so setzten sich alle, während Hermine noch immer lächelte.

"Wie war die Reise? Die Reise per Portschlüssel über den Atlantik dürfte sehr interessant sein."

Harry gefiel die Tatsache, das sie das ansprach, durchaus, denn so konnten sie das Thema direkt ansprechen.

"Wir haben keinen Portschlüssel verwendet, Hermine, den verwende ich nur für die Treffen der Liga, und auch nur, weil ich mich in Boston mit Rob Graham treffe." Dies irritierte Harry noch immer ziemlich, aber bisher konnte er es nicht umgehen.

Hermine war nun kurz überrascht, während sie überlegte, wie Harry denn dann reisen würde. Schliesslich stellte sie die zu erwartende Frage.

"Bist du geflogen? Ist das nicht sehr teuer für euch alle?" Das Harry mehrere Millionen Pfund für solche Ausgaben zur Verfügung hatte, entging ihr in dem Moment.

"Wir sind nicht geflogen, zumindest nicht seit dem Ende des Schuljahres im Juni, und das war einfach aus der Gegebenheit heraus."

"Aber wie dann?" Sie verstand nun garnichts mehr.

Harry atmete nun tief durch, bevor er ihr in den nächsten Minuten das Flohnetzwerk im Koffer erklärte, wobei alle staunten, wie gross ihre Augen bei diesen Erkenntnissen wurden. Sie stellte ausserdem keine Fragen, jedenfalls solange nicht, bis er fertig war und das beruhigte Harry sehr.

"Also wussten nur noch Ron und ich nicht davon?" Es war kein Wunder, das dies ihre erste Frage sein würde.

"Ginny erfuhr im Sommer davon, aber ansonsten wart ihr beiden die letzten."

"Wegen Dumbledore."

"Ja."

"Trotzdem hast du den anderen vertraut." Und hier war die erwartete Frage, aber sie klang auch nicht verbittert, etwas, das Harry hoffen liess.

"Sie waren nicht während der Versammlungen der Präfekten mit ihm zusammen, sie standen mir auch nicht unbedingt nahe als ich dort war, so das Dumbledore sie weitestgehend ignorierte. Und ja, ich weiss, das du sagen wirst, das Ginny auch dort war, aber ich denke nicht, das der alte Mann geglaubt hätte, das ich es ihr erzählen würde, und ich habe das auch nur sehr kurzfristig entschieden, und habe auch Molly und Arthur informiert. Es lag nicht daran das ich euch nicht vertraut hätte sondern daran das ich eurer Situation nicht vertraut habe." Drew und Reiko schienen wohl zu glauben, das Harry versuchte, Hermine zu verwirren. Aber das gelang auch nicht:

"Das war durchaus gut durchdacht von dir. Aber wieso hast du so lange damit gewartet, es uns zu sagen? Und wieso ist Ron nicht hier?"

"Ron ist derzeit noch auf der Arbeit, und ich habe seine Schicht nicht so geplant. Und die Frage wieso ich es nicht in einem Brief erklärte? Oder über Neville oder Ginny?"

"Ja, das sind gute Fragen." Zumindest oberflächlich.

"Ich wollte Ron keinen Grund geben, Neville zu belästigen. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen wer das gewinnen würde, denn das weiss ich wirklich nicht, aber ich weiss mit Sicherheit, das es zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen wäre. Und genau die wollte ich vermeiden, um die Probleme wie mit der Karte im letzten Jahr zu verhindern. Ausserdem denke ich nicht, das du wirklich glücklich darüber gewesen wärest, wenn jemand anderes ausser mir dir das ganze erklärt hätte."

"Und woher weisst du, das es nicht jetzt zu Problemen zwischen Ron und Neville kommen wird?" Das wusste er nicht wirklich, aber er blieb bei seinen vorbereiteten Gegenargumenten.

"Weil Neville darauf vorbereitet wäre und du weisst genauso gut wie ich, das Ron und du gegen die drei praktisch keine Chance hättet, wenn sie vorbereitet sind."

"Es ist schön, wie hoch deine Meinung von uns ist." Hier klang ein Echo aus dem vergangenen Juli durch.

"Ich will nur für alles nur denkbare vorplanen und du glaubst wirklich, du bei einem zwei gegen Drei-Match gewinnen könntst?"

Zu Harry's Glück entschied sie sich dazu, diesen letzten Kommentar zu ignoriern.

"Und es gibt keine Koffer im Schloss?"

"Derzeit nicht, nein."

"Hast du denn etwas entsprechendes geplant? Vielleicht nach unserem Schulabschluss?" Autsch, das war allerdings auch keine grundlose Überlegung.

"Ihr wisst schon, das Ginny Jonas hier einen Brief geschickt hat oder?"

"Nein, das hat sie nie erwähnt." Sie hielt nun inne, als ihr etwas einfiel, bevor sie leicht grinsen musste. Ihr hatte die Heuler-Kampagne gegen Dean durchaus gefallen und im Nachhinein hatte sie gedacht, das Jonas und Ginny durchaus gut zu einander passen würden.

"Siehst du. Es ist möglich das ich einen Koffer in einen der Schlafsäle platziere, wenn sie und Jonas ein Paar werden sollten. Aber nur deshalb."

"Aber nicht bei mir oder Ron?"

"Bist du nicht mit der Vorbereitung auf deine NEWTS beschäftigt?" Dies nahm der Frage den Wind aus den Segeln und Hermine ging sofort darauf ein.

"Das meinte ich nicht, und das weisst du auch. Wir sind einfach weniger wert, das ist es." Rein vom Gefühl her schien sie aber nicht dieser Meinung zu sein.

"Das ist doch verrückt und das ist dir auch klar. Es gibt derzeit keinen Koffer in Hogwarts, weil ich nicht es einfach nicht riskieren möchte, aber auch weil ich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit dort belästigt werden möchte nur damit ich dorthin komme. Beim letzten Mal als ich dort war bin ich fast gestorben, wenn du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst, Hermine, und das war ja auch nicht meine einzigste Nah-Tod-Erfahrung in diesem Mausoleum. Und nebenbei war Dumbledore klug genug um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen damals zu umgehen, und es würde ihn sicher nichts daran hindern, sich an meine Informationsquelle zu wenden und diese durch Bestechung oder Drohungen zu belangen." Er meinte hier im übrigen eine Hintertür in dem Sicherheitssystem und die gab es auch, wenn man Anthony Hook fragte. Diese diente aber nur seinem Schutz. In der Tat.

Hermione stellte nun die Frage, mir der sie alle von Anfang an gerechnet hatten.

"Wieso jetzt?"

"So weisst du, das du, wenn du mit uns in den Staaten die Colleges besuchst, nicht auf die Portschlüssel angewiesen bist. Weisst du, Hermine, du wurdest zwar vielleicht erst sehr spät dazu eingeladen, und das tut mir auch wirklich Leid, aber meine Gründe dafür bleiben weiterhin bestehen. Aber sobald du dort bist, hast du die selben Rechte und Pflichten wie alle anderen auch. Du bist dann das elfte Mitglied unserer Gruppe." Dobby und Winky wurden auch zur Gruppe gezählt und das war Hermine auch definitiv nicht entgangen. Neville, Ginny und Luna waren so etwas wie Ehrenmitglieder, denn sie schienen bisher nicht geneigt, ebenfalls in die Staaten zu gehen, auch wenn es nur übergangsweise wäre. Bei Ron würde das die Zeit zeigen.

"Wie sehen die “Pflichten” aus?"

"Du behältst meine Geheimnisse für dich, egal welche das sind, also den Koffer zum Beispiel."

"Ron soll es vorerst nicht erfahren?"

"Ich werde es ihm heute Nachmittag, kurz bevor er zur Arbeit geht, erklären, aber aus wie ich finde verständlichen Gründen, möchte ich es euch getrennt von einander erklären."

"Nun gut, wenn du es so möchtest." Diese schnelle Zustimmung überraschte Harry nun etwas, worüber Hermin.

"Vielen Dank, Hermine, weisst du, du reagierst hier deutlich vernünftiger als ich gedacht hätte."

"Ist das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?"

"Es ist ein überaus gutes. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, das es so lange dauerte. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie schnell Rufus Dumbledore loswerden könnte, hätte ich ihn vor einem Jahr schon gefragt, und das ganze hier wäre nicht nötig geworden." Hermine hatte sich das selbe schon mehr als einmal gedacht.

"Im Nachhinein gesehen ja. Ich bin dir aber wegen der Wartezeit nicht böse, zumindest nachdem der erste Schreck verdaut war. Bei Ron wird das allerdings anders sein, das kann ich dir versprechen."

"Ron hat nicht dein Selbstbewusstsein, Hermine."

Das berührte sie jetzt noch sehr emotional. Ihr war durchaus bewusst gewesen, das Harry zumindest platonische Zuneigung zu ihr empfand, nur übertroffen von der zu Ron, zumindest bis Harry abgereist war. Jetzt war ihr bewusst geworden, das Harry fast ausschliesslich wergen ihr mit Ron befeundet gewesen war. Die ganze Situation war noch immer ein ungewohntes Gefühl für sie, aber insgesamt war die Situation aus ihrer Sicht deutlich besser als noch vor einem Jahr.

"Also gut, wenn ihr es so möchtet. Allerdings ist meine Frage noch ob ihr Einwände habt, wenn Ron auch in diesem Haus lebt, das ihr für uns in Amerika kaufen werdet?"

"Ja." Zu seinen Gunsten muss gesagt werden, das Harry hier keinen Moment lang zögerte, wofür sie ihm dankbar war.

"Warum kauft ihr überhaupt eines? Können wir nicht alle in The Hollow leben?" Selbst sie hatte diesen Spitznamen mittlerweile übernommen, den Warrick während des Besuchs im Fuchsbau aus verständlichen Gründen erfunden hatte.

"Das wäre möglich, aber was ist, wenn einer von uns in einen Muggel zum Essen oder ähnlichem einlädt? Wir können sie wohl kaum darum bitten, in einen Kamin zu springen oder?"

"Das ist ein sehr guter Punkt, also braucht ihr vor allem einen Ort an dem solche Dinge problemlos ablaufen können. Das ist sehr logisch."

Der Rest der Gruppe war durchaus erstaunt, das Hermine so ruhig blieb und ihm noch keine Ohrfeige oder so verpasst hatte, und so kam es, das Harry später am Abend noch einige “ausgewählte” Kommentare zu hören bekam, wie zum Beispiel:

"Bist du dir sicher, das du nicht in den Geschichten um Hermine übertrieben hast?"

Und Harry würde wieder zugeben müssen, wenn auch nur zu seiner selbst, das er hier etwas übertrieben hatte. Und seine Zweifel in dem Thema würden noch wachsen.

Als klar wurde, das die Diskussion um den Koffer beendet war, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Mittagessen, wobei alle ausser Hermine noch nichts gegessen hatten. Sie überliessen ihr am Ende die Auswahl des Restaurants, wobei sie sich für ein griechisches entschied, das sie und ihre Eltern regelmässig besuchten. Sie hatten hier einen schönen Abend, insbesondere da Harry und Marie noch nie griechisch gegessen hatten, aber beide fanden recht schnell Gefallen daran. Hermine wurde nun noch genauer in die Informationen über die Tour durch die Universitäten eingeweiht, die jetzt auf sechs Städte eingegrenzt worden war, und die am 27. Dezember beginnen würde. Auf dem Rückweg vom Restaurant nahm Hermine Harry noch kurz bei Seite.

"Ich denke ich sollte dabei sein, wenn du es Ron erzählst."

"Das solltest du wohl und damit habe ich auch kein Problem."

"Er wird es trotzdem nicht sehr gut aufnehmen."

"Das ist sein Problem. Es gibt eine Sache, an die sich Ron erinnern muss: Es gibt meine Sachen und meine Regeln. Ich habe kein Problem damit, meine Sachen mit anderen zu Teilen, das werden dir “meine amerikanischen Freunde”, wie du sie so gerne nennst, gerne bestätigen. Wenn ich aber Bedingungen dazu stelle so bestehe ich auch auf diesen. Keiner von ihnen hat sich bisher darüber beschwert, zumindest soweit mir bekannt ist."

"Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Harry."

"Nein, Hermine, mein Umfeld hat sich verändert und ich habe mich weiterentwickelt. Und ich denke Ron wird es akzeptieren nachdem er sich beruhigt hat und über das ganze nachgedacht hat. Auf diese Weise kann er sich aussuchen ob er in Grossbritannien oder den USA Quidditch spielen möchte und er kann trotzdem jederzeit bei dir sein, egal wofür du dich entscheidest. Es gewinnt praktisch jeder dabei." Keiner von beiden ging davon aus, das Ron es auf Anhieb genauso sehen würde.

"Ist das Flohnetzwerk im Koffer denn überhaupt legal?"

"Anthony Hook sagte mir, das es mit gut 10 Jahren Gefängnis gleichzusetzen sei." Hier hob sie ihre Augenbrauen.

"Rufus weiss also nichts davon?"

"Er weiss es entweder nicht, oder es stört ihn nicht. Was auch immer zutrifft, mich stört es nicht weiter."

"Du magst ihn, oder?"

Harry hätte gedacht, das die Antwort dort recht eindeutig wäre, wenn man die vergangenen Monate betrachtete.

"In der Tat, Hermine, ich betrachte ihn ohne zu Zögern als einen Freund."

"Wie ist das möglich? Er ist der Minister für Magie und etwas über 50 Jahre alt. Er ist jemand den du nicht wirklich kennst. Bei Travis kann ich es noch verstehen, er ist mit einer Quiddittch-Spielerin verheiratet und ein guter Freund deiner Eltern gewesen…..aber der Minister?"

"Wir haben etwas gemeinsam, denn wir stehen auf der richtigen Seite in dem Krieg. Und er hat viel für mich getan, aber auch für uns udn das ganze ohne gross Fragen zu stellen."

"Weil er deine Unterstützung in dem Krieg und im Bezug auf Dumbledore möchte."

 

"Und die hätte er auch in beiden Fällen bekommen, egal ob er uns beim Training geholfen hätte oder nicht. Aber er hat es trotzdem gemacht, und nebenbei ist er ein Kerl." Selbst Hermine konnte musste dem zustimmen, auch wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht tat.

"Es stört dich nicht, das er dich für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzt?"

Harry's Antwort war erstaunlich ruhig, vielleicht auch wegen möglicher Schuldgefühle.

"Hermine, du verstehst es nicht oder? Es sind auch meine Ziele. Rufus und ich haben die selben Ziele, so das es Sinn macht, zusammenzuarbeiten."

"Wenn du es so siehst. Du kennst ihn vermutlich auch besser als ich. Ich versuche nur, mit auf dich aufzupassen, Harry, so wie ich es früher tat."

"Und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar." Beide lächelten nun und gingen zu den anderen zurück.

Sie besuchten noch ein paar Touristenattraktionen in Notting Hill, wobei Warrick mehr als einmal angesprochen und um ein Autogramm gebeten wurde, denn scheinbar gab es in England mindestens zwei französische Footballspieler, denen er sehr ähnelte, denn die meisten französischen Nationalspieler für die Weltmeisterschaft waren wohl afrikanisch-stämmmig. Bei den ersten beiden malen reichte sein Akzent um die Leute wieder fortzuschicken, aber danach machte ihm das ganze doch Spass und er erfüllte die Autogrammwünsche. Diejenigen die ein Autogramm bekamen, waren sich in einer Sache einig:

"Sie sind aber in Persona viel grösser." Warrick war 6'4" gross und wog 225 Pfund.

Hier antwortete Warrick in einem halbwegs akzeptblen französischen Akzent:

"Ja ich weiss, das liegt am Fernsehen, dort sehen wir alle viel kleiner aus."

Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hatten nun mühe, ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren , wobei auch Jonas ein paar Autogrammwünsche bekam, denn die Leute dachten wohl, das er ein Mannschaftskamerad sein könnte. Der eher dünn gebaute Harry stand daneben und lachte sich im Innern halb tod, denn es gab durchaus Vorteile, wenn man so oft in der Muggelwelt war.

Gegen 17:00 Uhr kehrten sie zum Laden zurück und sie sahen, das die meisten Besucher fort waren. Harry sprach nun kurz mit Fred und George und bat dann Ron, ihm zu folgen.

"Komm doch bitte kurz mit, Ron, die beiden werden wohl kurz ohne dich auskommen." Der Laden schloss um 18:00 Uhr, aber kurz zuvor würde es wohl noch einen kurzen Ansturm geben.

Ron folgte ihnen ohne zu Zögern, da er davon ausging, das sie über ihre Pläne für heute Abend sprechen würden. Nun das würde sie unter anderem auch, aber zuvor erklärte Harry ihm das Flohnetzwerk im Koffer, wobei er bis auf wenige Änderungen seine Erklärungen für Hermine verwendete. Ron, um den noch neun andere Personen herum standen, stellte nur wenige Fragen, bevor er jene stellte, die Hermine bisher vermisst hatte.

"Darf ich es ausprobieren?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag hatte Hermine das Vergnügen, einen sprachlosen Harry zu erleben, aber auch die Reaktion ihres Freundes überraschte sie. Sicher, Ron hatte sich sehr zusammen gerissen, seit er das “Wer zur Hölle bist du das du mich als Paranoid bezeichnest!”-Gespräch erlebt hatte, damals als sie gerade in The Hollow angekommen waren, aber trotzdem hatte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, das er beleidgt wäre oder eher wütende Fragen gestellt hätte.

"Sicher, und so werden wir heute Abend auch nach Hause reisen. Das vereinfacht vieles und sorgt für keine Probleme mit den Portschlüsseln."

"Super, das war ausserdem eine verdammt gute Idee von dir Harry, diese Koffer zu kaufen."

"Peter Tyson hat sich sein Gehalt definitiv verdient." Und es hatte ihm auch viele neue Kunden eingebracht, denn er war nun der offizielle Rechtsanwalt von WWW, und Bill hatte sichergestellt, das Gringotts ihm auch einige Aufträge zugeschantz hatte. Tyson's Geschäft schrieb derzeit sehr hohe schwarze Zahlen, und er hatte bereits eine sehr fein gearbeitete und durchaus wertvolle Weihnachtskarte für Neville's Grossmutter gekauft um sich dafür zu bedanken, das sie ihn empfohlen hatte.

"Das hat er definitiv. Sollte ich jetzt irgendwie wütend sein? Soll ich jetzt einige Dinge wüe “Verrat” oder ähnliches rufen? Ich möchte doch nicht mein Image hier verlieren."

Nun mussten alle kicher, und das galt auch für Hermine, während sie hinüber ging und ihn umarmte. Harry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, allerdings nicht im negativen Sinne.

"Das steht dir frei, ich denke es würde sich keiner über diese Ablenkung aufregen. Aber ich bin sehr froh, das du es verstehst, denn ich wollte hier wenn irgend möglich einen Streit vermeiden."

"Ich auch, Harry, aber ich geh jetzt besser wieder arbeiten, denn es sind noch gut 45 Minuten." Ron ging nun hinaus, allerdings ohne übermässige Eile oder derartiges. Als er draussen war, atmete Harry tief durch, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Hermine kicherte nun noch einmal.

"Du hattest dich heute auf wesentlich grössere Probleme eingestellt, oder?"

"Ich habe kein Problem damit das zuzugeben. Jetzt, wissen es alle, die es wissen sollen. Und ich gebe gerne zu, das ihr mir, nachdem ihr nun eingeweiht seid, eine Last von den Schultern nehmt." Das war sehr gut formuliert, obwohl mancher es anders sehen mochte, aber sie konnten ihn durchaus verstehen.

"Es wird keine weiteren “neuen” geben?"

"Nur, wenn eine Beziehung beendet wird oder wenn die Eltern mehr erzählen als sie sollten." Das würden sie zwar nicht, zumindest die aus Amerika, wobei Mrs. Steele noch nicht informiert war, wobei die Eltern vorerst abwarteten, bevor sie sich an Murray wandten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung gab es bis heute keine Probleme, die das nötig machtetn. Molly und Arthur gefiel es durchaus, das Harry in der Lage war, jederzeit im Notfall zurückkehren zu können und sie redeten nur dann darüber, wenn ihre erwachsenen Kinder anwesend waren.

"Ich hätte es eigentlich mit ihm im Zimmer besprechen sollen, aber hat er wirklich kein Problem damit, das du uns auf die Tour durch die amerikanischen Universitäten begleitest?"

"Er hat wirklich kein Problem damit und seine einzigste Bedingung ist, das er uns bei dem Teil auf Hawaii begleitet."

"Damit sind wir 43 Personen, so das ich vermutlich zwei Hotelzimmer mieten werde und dort einen Koffer platzieren werde, so das wir alle in The Hollow schlafen können." Diese Idee hatte er schon etwas länger und der Koffer würde der Koffer aus dem Zimmer von Sophie und Reiko sein. Die Zahl 43 war eine allerdings eine leichte Übertreibung. Hermine hatte aber noch eine Anmerkung:

"Du weisst schon, das diese Hotels in dieser Jahreszeit meist auf Monate hin ausgebucht sind oder Harry?"

"Genau deshalb habe ich zwei Zimmer im März reservieren lassen, kurz nachdem ich auf recht emotionale Weise zu den SATs gedrängt worden war." Das war während eines Besuchs in der Flackter Alley geschehen, und Warrick fiel nun auch etwas ein:

"Das hast du also an dem Telefon gemacht!" Harry hatte es nur Sophie erzählt, die wegen dem Begriff “Drängen” grinsen musste. Die anderen lächelten ebenfalls, denn Harry kümmerte sich in der Regel um die Dinge die bei grösseren Reisen anfielen und das sehr effektiv.

"Ich habe nur vorgesorgt, Warrick, und ich habe sogar die letzten beiden Zimmer für diesen Zeitraum bekommen." Sie würden gut zwei Tage auf Hawaii verbleiben, gefolgt von zwei Tagen im südlichen Kalifornien und direkt danach in San Diego State, gefolgt von der UCLA. Anschliessend würden sie Tampa, Florida, Chapel Hill, North Carolina, und Charlottesville, Virginia besuchen.

"Du bist wirklich klug. Aber was ist mit dem Mittagessen? Ich habe Hunger."

"Ich ließ die Zwillinge vor ein paar Tagen bei Wilton's anrufen. Dort treffen wir auf Travis, Frau, sowie Fleur und Bill. " Wilton's war das Restaurant wo sie auch nach der Hochzeit gegessen hatten. Normalerweise war es am Wochenende geschlossen, aber bei bestimmten Feierlichkeiten oder Vorbestellungen wie dieser wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Die Gruppe sah sich noch etwas im Laden um und betrachtete insbesondere die neuesten Angebote, bevor sie kurz vor Ladenschluss in Richtung des Restaurants gingen. Sie nahmen dafür die U-Bahn, so das der Fussweg relativ kurz war, Ron und Harry unterhielten sich auf dem Weg fast ausschliesslich über “Quiddtich”.

"Ron, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

"Der Koffer war nicht alles? " Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was nun noch kommen würde.

"Nun ja, es geht primär um uns beide. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, in Amerika Quidditch zu spielen. " Er hatte sich allerdings erst vor kurzem endgültig dafür entschieden, da er den “Grossen Universitätsplan” nicht gefährden wollte. Ausserdem wollte er das mögliche Chaos wegen der angeblichen Portschlüsselreisen über den Atlantik jeden Tag vermeiden.

"Du fühlst dich so wohl dort drüben?"

"Ja, das tue ich, und eine Sache, die Janet Evans erwähnte, kam mir durchaus in den Sinn: ich kann dabei helfen, etwas grosses aufzubauen. Meine 'Berühmtheit', wenn du so willst, kann durchaus dazu führen, das die Liga weiter wächst und noch mehr sehr gute Spieler hier her wechseln."

"Würden sie das zulassen? Eine amerikanische Liga, die viele ausländische Spieler akzeptiert?"

"Sie war sich sicher, ja. Das war auch eines der wichtigsten Überzeugungsargumente für mich."

"Wo wirst du dort vermutlich spielen? " Ron hatte sich ein wenig Schlau gemacht und kannte sich jetzt recht gut mit der AQA aus.

"Das ist mir relativ egal, wobei alle vier ihre Vor- und Nachteile haben. Aber die Frage die ich habe ist, hättest du Interesse, ebenfalls hier zu spielen?"

"Als ein Teil des Komplettpakets sozusagen?" Ron hatte durchaus ernsthaft darüber nachtgedacht.

 

"Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Evans erwähnte, das ich vermutlich mit dir und Warrick in ein Team kommen könnte, wobei einer von euch in der zweiten Runde gewählt würde und der andere über einen freien Agenten vermittelt würde. " Ron zögerte nun kurz, und so versuchte Harry seinen Einwand schon vorauszusehen:

"Weisst du, ich erwähnte das nur deshalb, weil ich denke, das du wirklich gut genug für die Liga bist. Ich würde es sonst nicht erwähnen. Das ganze wäre für die Gruppe von Vorteil und ich bin mir sicher, das es für dich und Hermine auch einfacher wäre, wenn ihr zusammen an einem Ort wohnen würdet, denn so liessen sich die Probleme mit den Portschlüsseln vermeiden."

"Ich weiß nicht. Sicher, ich habe durchaus darüber nachgedacht, hier zu spielen, aber.."

"Aber du glaubst nicht das du gut genug für die Liga bist."

"Manchmal ja, manchmal nein. Ich weiss einfach nicht, denn das ist keine einfache Entscheidung. Ein sicherer Platz in einer kleineren Liga oder ein wackliger in einer der besten Ligen überhaupt."

"Du hast bis zum nächsten Spiel zeit es dir in Ruhe zu überlegen, da die BQL erst zum 31 März eine Entscheidung möchte. Ich weiß, dass dies auch eine geringere Bezahlung für dich bedeutet, und du hast hier leider nicht mein Verliess als Rückendeckung, aber ich denke die Lebensqualität hier ist auch ein wichtiger Faktor. " Wenn er an Ron's Stelle wäre, würde er sich vermutlich für Grossbritannien entscheiden und versuchen, Hermine mit allen Mitteln dazu zu bringen, nach Oxford oder Cambridge zu gehen. Ron würde zwar vermutlich kaum etwas mit der Entscheidung zu tun haben aber am Ende entschied er doch, wo er selbst arbeiten würde. Ron hatte allerdings noch ein Problem, das er nun zur Sprache brachte:

"Das Problem das ich hier noch sehe ist die Tatsache, das es dich vermutlich deinen möglichen Platz in der englischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft kosten würde. Ich gehe davon aus, das sie es dir sehr übel nehmen würden, wenn du lieber hier drüben spielen würdest."

"Ich bezweifele ich nicht, aber wenn ich unbedingt international spielen wollte, würde ich mich notfalls für Wales entscheiden. Ihr Manager hat mich bereits angeschrieben, und es ist ihm wohl egal, in welcher Liga ich spiele, solange ich für Wales zur Verfügung stehe. Ich würde zwar vermutlich nie die Weltmeisterschaft für Wales gewinnen, aber es ist eine gute Ausweichmöglichkeit. " Die walisische Mannschaft bestand grösstenteils aus Spielern aus Hogwarts, aber auch aus der amerikanischen und kanadischen Liga, solange diese walisische Wurzeln besassen. Die Mannschaft selbst galt als deutlich besser als die von Schottland, aber bei weitem nicht so gut wie die von England, deren Spieler-Reserve deutlich grösser war. Harry würde hier allerdings einen sehr grossen Unterschied machen.

Ron kam nun wieder auf die AQA zu sprechen.

"Du könntest eine komplette Mannschaft nur mit uns aufstellen, wenn sie das zulassen würden."

"Denk ja nicht, das ich nicht schon daran gedacht hätte und ich fast geneigt zu schauen, ob Evans darauf eingeht. Kannst du dir ein Team vorstellen, in dem du als Keeper, Warrick und einer der Zwillinge als Beater sowie Angelina, Reiko und der andere Zwilling als Jäger sowie ich als Sucher spielen würden? Oder vielleicht mit Ginny, falls Reiko nicht spielen möchte. Und es würde alles in der “Familie” bleiben. Ich würde versuchen, Charlie aus Rumänien als Trainer zu uns zu stossen, während Travis' Ehefrau ihm assistieren würde und als Ersatzspielerin fungieren würde. Wir müssten Angelina nur aus ihrem Vertrag bei den Wasps heraus bekommen." Sehr gute Quidditch-Spieler unterschrieben in der Regel für drei Jahre und Angelina hatte derzeit die Hälfte ihres ersten Vertrages absolviert. Ron begann nun, sich mit dieser Idee immer mehr anzufreunden, und beide unterhielten sich den Rest des Weges darüber. Die vier älteren Mitglieder der Gruppe warteten sie bereits bei Wilton's.

Ein langes, lautes Mittagessen mit mässigem Essen wartete nun auf sie, wobei Harry die Bedienungen darauf aufmerksam machte, das sie sich darauf einstellen sollten, nicht sehr früh zu Hause zu sein. In dieser Zeit erzählte er seine Idee mit der “Weasley-Familie” und der Quidditch-Mannschaftsidee Rebecca Biller, und sie hatte viel Spass dabei, dieses Thema mit ihm zu diskutieren. Sie spielte derzeit ihr letztes Jahr in Holyhead und überlegte derzeit noch ob sie ihre Karriere beenden sollte, wobei ein Karriereende wohl ein weiteres Kind bedeuten würde. Sie entschied sich aber dazu, den Teil als Spielerin Harry gegenüber abzulehnen, aber sie sagte, das sie sich durchaus vorstellen könnte als Assistentin einzusteigen, sollte er es ihr anbieten.

Jetzt war Harry's Interesse wirklich geweckt und er würde sich später mit den Zwillingen genauer unterhalten. Sie zu überzeugen würde wohl am schwersten, und beide würden ihn vermutlich anfangs auslachen. Und damit hatten sie ja durchaus Recht. Später am Abend, als er sie in The Hollow darauf ansprechen würde, würden sie folgendes sagen:

"Weisst du, Junior, ich denke deine Idee ist nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber möchtest du wirklich, das die Amerikaner denken, das so eigensinnig bist das du nur mit denen spielen willst, die deine Freunde oder Familie sind?" Harry hatte in der Tat darüber noch garnicht nachgedacht.

"Fred hat schon Recht, kleiner Bruder, aber als eine Art Wohltätigkeitsspiel oder so würde es sicher funktionieren, vielleicht als eine Art Freundschaftsspiel gegen eine Auswahl aus Hogwarts oder so. Definitiv aber nicht auf lange sicht."

"Das ist eine sehr interessante Idee, ich werde sie beim nächsten Mal mit Remus besprechen. Vielen Dank aber für eure Einwände und Ratschläge, das sind Dinge die ich hätte bedenken müssen."

"Dafür sind wir doch da und wir sind hier gerne einmal der Ruhepool der Logik."

"Wir werden euch dabei helfen, die Idee einer derartigen Veranstaltung Remus zu „verkaufen“, denn sie bietet viele Möglichkeiten."

Wieder zurück am Tisch löcherte Harry Travis regelrecht über Dinge die sich auf Voldemort bezogen.

"Wieviel habt ihr aus meinen „Freunden“ Crabbe und Goyle heraus bekommen?"

"Leider nicht sehr viel, aber es war doch besser als wenn sie frei auf der Strasse herum laufen könnten. Vielen Dank übrigens für die Kragen, das war eine wirklich gute Idee." Er hatte Harry bereits über die Zwillinge darüber informiert, dass Crabbe und Goyle eigentlich nur „Aufklärungsarbeit“ für ihren Boss machten, ohne das sie etwas radikaleres geplant hätten. Harry begann sich langsam zu fragen, wieso Voldemort versuchte, derart genau über seinen Standort informiert zu sein, aber solange niemand ranghöheres gefangen wurde, würde das wohl niemand so genau wissen, und diese Leute würden sehr wahrscheinlich Azkaban nie wieder verlassen.

"Gibt es etwas, bei dem ich helfen könnte? Sie werden doch in das neue Azkaban gebracht, oder?"

"Ja, aber wir haben einen anderen Namen dafür. Rufus hat zwar noch keinen offiziellen Namen dafür bekannt gegeben, aber inoffiziell heisst es derzeit „Der Haftbereich“."

"Nicht unbedingt einfallsreich, oder?"

"Nun ja, wir führen ja auch nicht gerade eine PR-Kampagne oder so, zumindestens nicht in diesem Bereich."

"Wie negativ reagierte die Bevölkerung auf die Übernahme des Gefängnisses?" Harry weigerte sich weiterhin standhaft, den Tagespropheten zu lesen.

"Ich denke, die meisten waren wirklich davon überrascht, das es so lange dauerte, bis er es durchzog. Sie im Übrigen noch immer einen heidenrespekt vor seinen Terrortaktiken. Es gab zwar ein paar Heuler mit Vorwürfen der Inkompetenz, aber nichts in einer Weise die uns zeigen würde, das man mit uns unzufrieden wäre." Beide lächelten nun, denn Harry's Heuler-Rachekampagnen waren unter den Auroren legendär.

"Sind sie jetzt alle unter dem Fidelius?"

"Knapp ein Viertel bisher, einschließlich eines jeden hier am Tisch, denn die Zwillinge und The Hollow sind es ja schon seir jeher. Es geht zwar sehr langsam voran, aber es geht voran."

"Wie läuft es bei dem Briefverkehr zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort?"

"Nicht gut, obwohl er scheinbar bisher nicht erkannt hat, das wir die Sache jetzt übernommen haben. Sein Erfolg in Azkaban scheint ihn ermutigt zu haben, auch wenn er keinen Auror dabei töten konnte. Seine Bedingungen werden immer heftiger und selbst Dumbledore fordert mittlerweile, das ganze zu beenden."

"Wieso macht ihr es nicht?"

"Weil unser böser Freund dadurch einiges zum Nachdenken hat und vielleicht muss er deshalb bisweilen inne halten um Dinge zu verändern. Aber auch, weil es den Minister amüsiert, das Dumbledore es weiter fortführen muss."

Beiden lächelten nun erneut, obwohl es eher an der gemeinsamen Abneigung Dumbledore gegenüber lag, denn keiner von beiden hasste Dumbledore. Harry konnte nun ehrlich von sich behaupten, das er den alten Mann nicht länger hasste, auch wenn er es nie wirklich ernsthaft getan hatte. Es war genug Zeit vergangen, und Dumbledore hatte Seit November und Dezember jedweden Kontaktversuch vermieden und das hatte sicher daben geholfen.

Das Essen dauerte noch gut vier Stunden und Bill war zum ersten Mal vor den Augen seiner Geschwister ernsthaft angetrunken, denn der Wein war einfach zu gut gewesen, und nebenbei war er guter Laune gewesen. Bill war sozusagen betrunken glücklich und hatte während des Heimwegs ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Oh und es zwar eine sehr sehr schlechte Idee, derart betrunken zu apparieren. Selbst mit Unterstützung konnte es zu einigen Problemen dabei kommen.

Fleur rief am Ende ein Taxi, denn beide wohnten im Muggelteil der Ortschaft in der Nähe der Grangers. Der Rest der Gruppe nahm nun die U-Bahn zurück zu WWW, wo Ron seine erste Reise per Koffer-Flohnetzwerk machte.

Nicht, das es einen Unterschied zwischen dem normalen Flohnetzwerk und diesem gab, aber am Ende mussten sie ihn dazu überreden nicht noch weiter zum Schlafzimmer von Harry und Warrick zu reisen, nur um es zu sehen. Der Pink-Zauber war noch immer aktiv, und keiner wusste, ob sich dort nicht gerade Hauselfen oder andere Lehrer befanden. Stattdessen war er für den Rest des Abends für dend DVD-Player verantwortlich, denn für Ron's sonstiges Verhalten war Ron heute sehr vernünftig gewesen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten entschied er sich für die Science-Fiction-Filme und es ärgerte ihn, das es bisher nicht geplant war, Star Wars auf DVD herauszubringen, obwohl es ihn dann beruhigte, als er erfuhr, das die ersten drei Teile der Serie praktisch fertig gestellt waren. Eines von Reiko's Geburtstagsgeschenken war ein Abonnement von Entertainment Weekly gewesen, und in einem Anfall von Wohltätigkeit hatte sie Dobby erlaubt, Ron die Zeitschrift zu bringen, sobald sie diese gelesen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag kam dann Ginny vorbei, wobei sie im Winter nur stundenweise im Laden arbeitete, da die Schule sie sehr vereinnahmte, wobei sie ihre Geschenke in diesem Fall in Bargeld bekam. Sie kam am späten Nachmittag per Flohnetzwerk im Koffer an und umarmte Harry als erstes vorsichtig aber fest. Anschliessend machte sie es ähnlich kräftig bei Sophie, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte."

“Danke Harry, vielen Dank für das was du für mich bei Dean getan hast. Ich weiss, das ich schon ein Dankesschreiben schickte, aber das kann meine Dankbarkeit nicht wirklich ausdrücken."

"Nun, ich würde sagen, das es mir eine Ehre war, Ginny, aber ich hätte wirklich gerne darauf verzichtet." Obwohl er damit eine Art Trend ausgelöst hatte, bei dem jede Frau, die auf so unverschämte Weise abserviert wurde, ein Set vom Typ „Harry Potter's DIY-Heuler“ kaufen würde. Nun ja, sagen wir einfach das es derzeit sehr viele junge Männer gab, deren Kleidung mit Marmelade voll gekleckert war. Wenn jemand anderes als Harry mit dieser Idee angefangen hätte, dann wäre es wohl nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, aber so wollte keiner die „Aufmerksamkeit“ der Gruppe auf sich ziehen.

"Du hast immer auf mich aufgepasst, Harry, und du warst immer der beste „grosse Bruder“ für mich den es geben konnte." Zum Glück hörte dies keiner ihrer echten Brüder, denn die Zwillinge waren wie jedes Wochenende mit ihren Freundinnen auf der Isla de Marauder“.

"Eine Frage habe ich aber noch: habe ich dir die Chancen dort drüben verschlechtert, als ich mit meiner Rache etwas über das Ziel hinaus schoss? Ist das der Grund, wieso du dir als Folge Jonas ausgesucht hast?" Jonas war auch nicht in Hörreichweite, denn er erklärte Ron derzeit Harry's neue CD-Sammlung. Und trotzdem sprach Ginny nun etwas leiser.

"Er ist nicht mein „Ersatz“, Harry, ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, das es zwischen uns beiden passen wird. Wir haben uns sehr lange unterhalten, als er hier war, wobei auch Drew dabei war, weshalb man nicht sagen kann, das ich ihn garnicht kennen würde." Sowohl Harry als auch Sophie bereuten nun die Abmachung das keine Abhörzauber in den Zimmern verwendet werden durften, aber das Problem war nun einmal aufgetreten.

"Wissen deine Eltern davon?"

"Ich habe etwas darüber in meinen Briefen erwähnt. Entweder dachte Mom, das ich nur Spass mache oder sie äussert sich garnicht dazu, denn sie hat seit dem nichts weiter dazu gesagt."

Harry war bewusst, das jede Folge davon auf ihn zurückfallen würde, denn er hatte die Zimmerbelegung im Sommer geplant, aber zu einem gewissen Teil freute er sich auf ein weiteres Streitthema mit Molly. Er fand es gut, das sie sich nun mit jemanden verbal auseinandersetzen musste, der ihr durchaus ebenbürtig war.

"Wer hat dich zur Feier begleitet?"

"Ich bin dieses Jahr alleine gegangen, obwohl mich einer der Mitarbeiter von WWW dazu eingeladen hatte."

"Ein junger Mann namens Colin?"

"Ja, obwohl er mich damit nicht wirklich nervte. Er mochte mich wohl schon sein ein paar Jahren, aber ich selbst sehe ihn nicht in dieser Weise." Wenn Ginny die urkomische Ironie an dieser Aussage bewusst war, als sie diese tätigte, so merkte man es ihr doch nicht an. Harry konzentrierte sich nun etwas auf seine Okklumentik, damit er seinen Gesichtsausdruck bei seiner Antwort unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Ich hoffe du hast es dem armen Kerl “sanft” erklärt."

"Ich stellte sicher, das die Zwillinge rein “zufällige” Überprüfunge seiner Arbeit bei WWW vornahmen, wenn du das meinst."

Harry hatte genau dies gemeint, allerdings wäre eine Beziehung zwischen Colin und Ginny sicher sehr interessant gewesen.

"Genau so meinte ich es, danke sehr."

"Was hast du eigentlich für Dean geplant? Das war doch erst der erste Teil deiner “Strafe” oder?"

"Vorerst werde ich meine Erinnerngen an Dan Wetzel geniessen."

"Der Typ, der dich im Quidditch-Spiel geschlagen hat?" Sie hatte die Erinnerung daran im Juli im Denkarium gesehen, und Harry war sehr erstaunt, das sie sich an den Namen erinnerte.

"Genau der. Ich hatte wirklich meine Spass dabei vorzugeben bei ihm auf Rache auszusein, das ich überlege, es hier genauso zu machen. Dean wird die gesamten Ferien über darüber nachdenken, was geschehen mag, obwohl es dabei etwas weniger eindeutig sein wird."

"Du wirst ihm also nicht wirklich weh tun oder?" Sie klang fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht.

Harry's Antwort war nun doch überraschend:

"Nein, Ginny, denn die psychologische Kriegsführung mit den Heulern dürfte ausreichen. Ich denke die Strafe wird seiner Tat gerecht, und dir geht es definitiv besser als ihm. Ich bin stolz darauf, das du seinem körperlichen Verlangen nicht nachgegeben hast, denn du warst nicht bereit dazu und hast dich nicht zwingen lassen. Aber ich denke, er hat genug gelitten, Ginny, und solange er nicht etwas anderes in dieser Richtung versucht, sollten wir ihn in Ruhe lassen."

"Mir “Wir” meinst du was?"

"Die Schüler von Great Lakes und zwei der Alumni die aus Grossbritannien stammen." Gemeint waren die Zwillinge, die diesem Plan voll und ganz zustimmten.

Ginny dachte nun einen lange Moment lang nach, aber am Ende stimmte sie zögerlich zu.

"Also gut, damit kann ich leben. Ich denke die Heuler waren durchaus Strafe genug, aber hast du das Ergebnis überhaupt “gesehen”?"

"Hermine hat es mir gestern Abend gezeigt, es war genial. Die Art, wie er zusammen zuckte meine ich."

"Das war wirklich sehr gute Arbeit und ich hoffe du hast deinen Mitschülerinnen von mir dafür gedankt."

"Sie bekamen kostenlose “redende Tatoos”, das reichte ihnen schon völlig als Danke Schön."

"Dann bin ich froh, das ich einen reichen, älteren Bruder habe, der gerne einmal Geld ausgibt, um mich zu rächen."

"Darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Ginny. Der nächste Junge, der dir etwas derartiges antut, wird wesentlich mehr Probleme bekommen, glaub mir das."

Ginny sagte Harry oder den Zwillingen gegenüber nur wenig über Jonas, aber jeder bemerkte, das die beiden in den nächsten Tagen während der Mahlzeiten in der Regel immer neben einander sassen, obwohl sie nie später irgenwohin verschwanden. Zumindest soweit sie wussten.

Während der nächsten drei Tage fand der Grossteil der Weihnachtseinkäufe statt, gefolgt von Schneeballschlachten und einem gross angelegten Quidditch-Spiel hinter dem Fuchsbau, und das während eines riesigen Schneesturms. Der Höhepunkt für viele aber war der gemeinsame Besuch eines Multiplex-Kinos für den Film “Titanic” am Weihnachtsabend. Alle Gruppenmitglieder, sämtliche verfügbaren Weasleys, sowie das Ehepaar Biller genossen den dreistündigen Film, der laut den weiblichen Mitgliedern zu den besten Filmen gehörte, die sie je gesehen hatten. Selbst die Jungen mussten zugeben das er ihnen gefallen hatte, und sei es nur wegen Kate Winslet. Lediglich Neville und Charlie hielten sich hier heraus, und sagten das der Film “Ganz in Ordnung” wäre. Die Frauen, die sie auf die amerikanische Universitätstour begleiten würden, informierten die Jungen nun, das es in der nahen Zukunft definitiv noch weitere Besuche des Films geben würde, etwas wogegen keiner zu protestieren schien.

Da das Multiplex Titanic 24 Stunden lang durchgehend zeigte, mussten Luna und Sophie daran gehindert werden, umgehend wieder in das Kino zu gehen, als sie das bemerkten. Neville's Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck der wohl soviel sagte wie “ich werde wohl noch mindestens fünf Vorstellungen während der Weihnachtsferien erleben”, während Charlie recht offen zugab, das er ausnahmsweise durchaus zufrieden war, derzeit keine Freundin zu haben, die ihm das antun könnte. Sie diskutierten diese Themen auf dem Rückweg, denn sie würden im Fuchsbau oder The Hollow übernachten. Kurz bevor sie nach Hause reisten, traten die Zwillinge aber noch an Harry heran.

"Morgen geschehen grosse Dinge, sehr grosse Dinge."

"Reden wir hier über das, an das ich gerade denke?"

"Da bin ich mir sicher, Junior. Die Dinge begannen vor wenigen Wochen und die Reaktionen darauf waren sehr positiv, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

"Ich glaube ich verstehe was ihr meint. Wo kann ich euch dabei helfen?"

"Sei einfach dort oben, wo du hin gehörst. Und bewahre dies bitte für mich auf." George reichte ihm nun die Box mit Alicia's Ehering.

Harry konnte nun nicht anders als zu Lächeln, bevor er die Box verstaute, denn nun wusste er, an wessen Seite er stehen würde. Da wir aber gerade davon sprachen:

"Ihr wisst aber schon, das ihr beide, wenn es bei mir soweit ist, anwesend sein müsst, oder?"

"Es wäre sehr schwer uns bei so etwas fernzuhalten. Und nebenbei würden wir es nie freiwillig verpassen wollen."

In der Zwischenzeit, bei den Todessern wohlgemerkt, hatte Frederick Nott einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister gefunden….oder besser gesagt eine neue Zaubertränkemeisterin? Sie hiess im Übrigen Carla von Rock, war in Durmstrang zur Schule gegangen, wobei ihr Alter unbekannt war. Der Standort der Schule war im Übrigen in Deutschland, genauergesagt in der Nähe von München. Sie war, wie Michael Parrish vor ihr, streng genommen eine Söldnerin, die nur des Geldes wegen mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete, wobei der Zugang zu den fast unbegrenzten finanziellen Möglichkeiten von Voldemort und seine Untergebenen hatten, um Zaubertränke und die Zutaten kaufen zu können auch ein Vorteil gewesen war. Sie bekam die selbe Bezahlung wie ihr Vorgänger, wobei sie eine knappe Woche benötigte, um nach Azkaban umzuziehen, da es derzeit keinen anderen Standort für ihre Tätigkeit gab. Sie schien eine recht umgängliche Person zu sein, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Gesellschaft sie sich nun befand. Ihr Pech war aber, das sie unwissentlich rund um die Uhr durch die magische Regierung von Deutschland überwacht wurde, und so kam es, das Rufus binnen weniger Stunden wusste, das der dunkle Lord einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister hatte.

Voldemort selbst redete sich ein, das er nicht erneut den selben Fehler begehen würde und von Rock derart zu “vertrauen” wie er es bei Parrish getan hatte. Parrish's Gefangennahme, die er dem Zaubertränkemeister im Übrigen nicht vorwerfen konnte, hatte seine Truppen in nicht unerheblichem Masse geschwächt und auch die Gewinne aus der Eroberung von Azkaban deutlich geschmählert. Sollte aber je die Notwendigkeit bestehen, sich genauer mit jemanden abzusprechen, so wäre das trotz allem der noch immer unter Hausarrest stehende Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew war derzeit dafür zuständig, die nächsten Überfälle zu planen, und arbeitete derzeit an den Feinheiten des nächsten grösseren Angriffs. Grossangriffe waren in letzter Zeit nicht gerade ihre Spezialität gewesen, einmal von Azkaban abgesehen, aber die Ratte versuchte derzeit sein möglichstes, etwas daran zu ändern. Die Wahlen im März würden bald anstehen, und Pettigrew wollte dafür sorgen, das Voldemort und seine Leute diese in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen konnten.

Donnerstag, 25. Dezember 1997

Christmas Day

The Burrow

10:00 Uhr morgens, GMT

Zumindest musste die Gruppe dieses Jahr nicht früh aufstehen, obwohl sie sich auf ihre bisher umfangreichste Ferien-”Rundreise” vorbereiteten. Insgesamt würde es heute fünf Haltepunkte geben: den Fuchsbau, die Forresters in Indiana, die Fords in Ohio, die Baylors in Colorado und schliesslich Tecumseh am Ende, aber das war schon Tradition. Selbst Harry und Jonas beschwerten sich etwas über die Menge an Essen die ihnen bei insgesamt fünf Stops präsentiert würde, wobei ihnen allen klar war, das Jonas seine Verwandten nicht sonderlich mochte und deshalb dort kein allzulanger Aufenthalt erwartet würde. Es war aber keine solche Situation wie bei Drew, sondern die Familie seiner Mutter war einfach nicht so darauf erpicht, so lange zusammen zu bleiben, und Jonas gab vor, nur der Familienehre wegen dort zu sein, um sein Erbe zu sichern. Sie schien es entweder nicht weiter zu stören oder sie bemerkten es garnicht erst, und so war es Jonas auch durchaus am liebsten. Die Feier bei den Longbottom's war nur für die Familie vorgesehen, wobei dazu auch Partner und Verlobte gezählt wurden, so das dieser Teil nicht als Halt vorgesehen war, obwohl Neville und Luna später im Fuchsbau dabei sein würden.

Nun ja, der Plan ansich war ziemlich umständlich, aber Harry fand in letzter Zeit an solchen Dingen ziemlich viel Vergnügen, und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, das sie im letzten Jahr sogar noch zwei weitere Halte einplanen mussten. Ein Halt in The Hollow war nicht vorgesehen, aber sie würden mit Sicherheit zu Ostern dort sein.

Anders als im letzten Jahr im Fuchsbau würden Harry und die anderen fünf dieses Jahr nicht als Überraschungsgäste auftauchen, so das dieses mal auch entsprechende Geschenke eingeplant waren, gefolgt vom obligatorischen Essen. Hier wurde aber ein nicht unerhebliches Problem des Plans offensichtlicht:

Wann sollten sie ihre eigenen Geschenke öffnen?

Im Jahr zuvor war es eine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie im Fuchsbau willkommen waren. Harry hätte es aber eigentlich besser wissen sollen, aber ihm war bewusst gewesen, das die Stimmung nicht unbedingt zum Besten gewesen wäre, so das er auf alles vorbereitet gewesen war. In diesem Jahr sah die Sache anders aus, da sich viele Dinge durchaus zum Guten entwickelt hatten. Die Gruppe hatte lange darüber diskutiert, wobei es die selbe Nacht war, wo sie die nähere Auswahl der Universitäten auf sechs reduziert hatten. Der daraus resultierende Vorteil war:

Die Fords waren nicht auf der Liste, denn das ganze wäre doch sehr ungewöhnlich, da keiner von ihnen die Familie je kennengelernt hatte. Marie's Eltern hatten ihnen schriftlich versichert, das sie jederzeit willkommen wären, aber noch war die Sache für die Gruppe zu “neu”.

Bei den Baylors gab es praktisch den selben Grund. Hinzu kamen die Probleme mit Drew's Schwestern.

Tecumseh fiel ebenfalls aus, da sie vermutlich zu der Zeit zu erschöpft wären. Sie hatten allerdings bereits geplant, das sie dort am letzten Tag ihrer Zeit in Wales Zwischenstation machen würden. Es würde ein aufregender Tag werden, denn Harry würde dort mit McCrae speisen und Ginny hätte ihr erstes offizielles “Date” mit Jonas.

Damit blieben nur noch der Fuchsbau oder Indiana, und die Tradition gewann am Ende die Entscheidung, so das die Geschenke innerhalb der Gruppe in Indiana verteilt würden. Zumindest war das der Plan.

Wie im Jahr zuvor veranstalteten sie wieder einen Gameshow-Marathon, und Harry und die Zwillinge gaben einen weiteren Bonus sowie eine “Gehaltserhöhung” für Dobby und Winky bekannt. Der Bonus betrug dieses mal 400 Dollar, und ihre monatlichen Zuwendungen wurden um 100 Galleonen erhöht, und da ihnen alle zum Leben benötigten Dinge gestellt wurden, standen diese Summen ihnen zur freien Verfügung. Beide Elfen lächelten zufrieden und sagten allen, die ihnen zuhörten, das sie die besten Chefs der Welt hätten. Harry, Fred und George sagten zwar weiterhin das dem nicht so wäre, aber insgeheim freuten sie sich sehr über dieses Lob.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich wenige Minuten vor dieser Szene kurz entschuldigt. Beide kamen aber kurz darauf zurück und Arthur sagte mit einem deutlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, das Ron nun an der Reihe sei. Ron wirkte so ruhig, das die Zwillinge sich später fragten, ob er irgendwie beruhigt worden war, aber am Ende klang er sehr stolz:

"Dies ist kein Geschenk im herkömmlichen Sinne sondern Hermine und ich sind nun offiziell Verlobt und planen später eine Hochzeit." So einfach und klar war die Situation.

Dies überraschte allerdings niemanden im Raum wirklich, weshalb keiner nach Luft schnappte, oder so etwas wie “aber ihr seid doch noch so jung” sagte. Es folgte schlicht ein sehr langer Applaus von allen Anwesenden. Hermine zeigte nun den anderen einen wunderschönen Verlobungsring, den Ron in einem Muggelladen in London gekauft hatte, wobei sie mehr oder weniger den Rest des Abends nur noch lächeln würde. Man musste dazu sagen, das später klar wurde, das Bill den Ring gekauft hatte, aber dieser hatte gesagt, das Ron ihm das Geld später, wenn er erfolgreich Quidditch spielen würde, zurückzahlen könnte, oder ihn einfach als kombiniertes Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenk für die nächsten Jahre ansehen möge. Ron war es auch gewesen, der ihn mit Fleur's Hilfe ausgesucht hatte, wobei Hermine zumindest von dem Plan etwas geahnt hatte. Und an seinem Geschmack konnte keiner etwas aussetzen, jedenfalls aus Sicht der anderen Frauen, wobei Fleur deutlich sagte, das es am Ende Ron's Entscheidung gewesen war.

Das ganze Geschehen hielt nun kurz inne, damit alle Hermine gratulieren konnten und Ron's Hand schütteln konnten, wobei Molly ihn beinahe zu Tode drückte. Sie sah nun zu Harry hinüber, der genau wusste, was sie meinte. Er deutete nur kurz auf den Finger mit dem Hochzeitsband und flüsterte:

"Bald."

Sie nickte nun zufrieden und umarmte Hermine. Charlie gelang es nun, Ron mit der nächsten Frage komplett zu überrumpeln:

"Und wann ist das grosse Ereignis geplant?" Ron zögerte kurz, aber als Hermine nicht reagierte, antwortete er mit dem, was er plante:

"Ich dachte da an einen Termin ein knappes Jar nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur hier im Fuchsbau. Aus begreiflichen Gründen zwar nicht am selben Tag, zumindest solange es ein Samstag ist. Aber ich würde hier gerne meinen Brautzeugen und seine Frau ehren, wenn sie es zulassen."

Dies schockte fast alle Anwesenden, zumindest was den Brautzeugen anging. Aber diejenigen die darüber nachdachten, waren nicht überrascht. Bill hatte ihm den Kauf des Ringes ermöglicht, und Ron hatte schon immer seinen Bruder bewundert, auch wenn beide in jungen Jahren nicht so oft zusammen waren, da Bill bei Ron's Geburt in seinem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war. Hinzu kam, das Harry und Ron seit gut einem Jahr nicht mehr “allerbeste Freunde” waren, und die Probleme waren auch schon davor offensichtlich geworden. Mehr als einer von den Anwesenden sah nun zu Harry, aber der “Junge-der-Lebte” lächelte weiterhin und nickte zustimmend. Nicht das es notwendig gewesen wäre. Bill für seinen Teil sah nun zu Hermine.

"Was hält die künftige Braut von dieser Idee?"

Hermine dachte noch immer primär “Oh mein Gott ich bin Verlobt!” und hätte im Moment wohl praktisch allem zugestimmt. Dies war eine noch sehr neue Seite der ganzen Sache für sie, aber die Zwillinge waren der Ansicht, das gerade das sie so viel menschlicher erscheinen liess als manches andere.

"Das klingt wirklich gut, und es wird meine Eltern wirklich erfreuen." Hermine's Eltern waren heute nicht hier, allerdings würden Ron und Hermine sie später am Abend noch besuchen. Hermine's Eltern würden mit Sicherheit dem Plan zustimmen, wobei das auch für Hermine galt, sobald sie wieer nüchtern war oder besser gesagt sich beruhigt hatte.

"Dann ist es entschieden. Ich werde dir mit Freude zur Seite stehen, Ron." Er hätte beinahe “kleiner Bruder” gesagt, wobei Harry für Bill zur Familie gehörte und damit mehr oder weniger der jüngste, männliche Weasley war. Aber da Ron das nicht wusste, umarmte er Bill nun fest.

"Vielen Dank für alles, Bill."

"Kein Problem, Bruderherz. Du entwickelst dich immer mehr zu einem fähigen Mann und das wissen alle Anwesenden auch."

"Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, das du das sagst und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Bill würde zwar erst in drei Jahren Vater werden, aber er würde später den Leuten sagen, das dis das erste Mal war, das er wirklich “väterliche” Gefühle spürte. Es berührte ihn sehr, und erinnerte ihn daran, das Charlie zwar sein bester Freund war, und die drei von WWW für den Spass zuständig waren, so war Ron doch in vielerlei Dingen sein Lieblingsbruder. Ausser in Schachspielen hatte Ron zwar fast überall Probleme, aber es machte Bill viel Freude, wenn er sich über manche Dinge aufregte oder sich freute.

Die Show ging bald darauf weiter, als weitere Geschenke verteilt wurden. Während die Zwillinge Ginny ihr gemeinsames Geschenk, einen schönen Lederumhang, überreichten, stellte sich Harry zu Hermine, die er zuvor schon umarmt hatte.

"Nur aus reiner Neugier, ihr plant doch nicht das versprochene Flugticket aus dem letzten Jahr für eure Hochzeitsreise zu nutzen oder?"

"Über das Thema Hochzeitsreise haben wir noch garnicht nachgedacht, wieso?"

"Ich wollte euch die Insel anbieten. Nicht als Teil des Hochzeitsgeschenks, aber wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr sie dann benutzen."

"Vielen Dank, ich werde mit Ron darüber reden und dir Bescheid sagen." Ron schien zwar nicht unbedingt jemand für den Strand zu sein, aber man musste dazu sagen, das Ron bisher noch nie das Meer gesehen hatte. Allerdings war es bei den Zwillingen genauso gewesen, und jetzt waren sie mindestens einmal pro Woche auf der Isla de Marauder.

"Ich helfe dabei wirklich gerne."

"Bist du enttäuscht, das du nicht mein Trauzeuge bist?" Zwischen Ron und Hermine hatte es in diesem Punkt praktisch keine Diskussion gegeben. Aber der beste Weg es auszudrücken wäre zu sagen, das es eine “sehr angeregte Diskussion” gewesen war.

"Nicht wirklich, Hermine, ich wäre sehr selbstsüchtig, wenn dem so wäre." Diese Unterhaltung wurde sehr ruhig geführt, denn normalerweise war das nicht der Fall, wenn Harry sich mit einem Weasley unterhielt. Und Hermine war nun schon praktisch ein Weasley. Allerdings ähnelte ihre Art und Weise eher der von Percy als der eines anderen.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, was Harry mit der Andeutung in Richtung Selbstsüchtig gemeint hatte, und ging deshalb nicht unbedingt direkt darauf ein.

"Du meinst beide, oder?"

"Ja, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn Ron für mich als Trauzeuge fungieren würde, und ich denke Sophie geht es bei dir genauso." Und genau damit hatte sie auch kein Problem und würde mit Freude Sophie zur Seite stehen, und sei es um den Mengenvorteil an Männern auf Harry's Seite auszugleichen. Er erwähnte dies zwar nicht, aber trotz der Tatsache, das Harry gerne die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine regelrecht demontierte so mochte Sophie Hermine durchaus.

"Das wäre super. Ich denke aber es werden nur Ron, Bill, Ginny und ich sein, denn ich habe nicht viele weibliche Freunde, im Nachhinein betrachtet jedenfalls." Parvati und Lavender würden sicher eingeladen, aber auf Hogwarts bezogen, betrachtete Hermine lediglich Luna und Ginny als ihre engsten Freundinnen, und sie würde sicher nicht ihre Muggelfreunde aus der Nachbarschaft einladen, denn sie würden das ganze sicher nicht verstehen. Selbst Ginny war eher durch Zufall zur Brautjungfer geworden.

Harry drückte ihr nochmal sanft die Schulter, bevor er zu den anderen zurückkehrte, wo Molly und Arthur gerade sein Geschenk, den Muggel-Snookertisch, auspackten. Arthur wäre vor Freude beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, während selbst Molly sehr interessiert wirkte.

"Ich dachte, es wäre am besten, wenn ich euch beiden nach dem Essen noch etwas zu tun gäbe, da ja nun keine Kids mehr hier sind, die Chaos verursachen könnten."

"Vielen Dank, Harry, es wird neben dem Aquarium stehen, der Harry-Ecke des Hauses wenn du so willst." Das Aquarium stand neben den nördlichen Fenster des Wohnzimmers, und darin befanden sich fünf verschiedene Fischarten. Molly gefiel es an der Stelle sehr gut, direkt neben ihrem Lieblingssessel, denn diese Anordnung empfand sie als sehr entspannend. Arthur hatte seinen Plan umgesetzt und beide hatten es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, nach dem Abendbrot noch einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, so das beide wesentlich fitter wirkten, als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte

Harry spürte, wie etwas an seinem neue Weasley-Pullover zog, auf dem kleine Buchstaben in der Form von WWW zu sehen waren, und der damit denen von Fred und George ähnelte. Er drehte sich deshalb herum und entdeckte genau diese beiden, die ihn nun baten, ihnen zu folgen. Er folgte nun beiden in die Küche, wo bereits Bill und Charlie auf sie warteten.

"Was ist los?"

"Unsere grosse Überraschung. Zieh das hier bitte an und bereite dich auf das Feuerwerk vor."

"Nicht im wörtlichen Sinne Feuerwerk wohlgemerkt, aber das ganze wird nun gleich beginnen. Bill, Charlie, würdet ihr bitte die anderen dazu holen."

Bill und Charlie gingen nun hinaus und zum selben Bereich, wo sie die anderen im letzten Jahr getroffen hatten, und auch dieses Mal würden sie auf ankommende Personen warten. Aber dieses mal waren es mehr als sechs.

Harry schaute nun in den Beutel, der ihm gereicht worden war.

"Ich habe selbst Festroben, wisst ihr."

"Nein nein, das sind keine Festroben. Sieh her."

Harry sah nun genauer hin und erkannte einen Tuxedo. Hergestellt von Savile Row, gefolgt von allem was dazu gehörte, wie zum Beispiel die Schuhe.

"Woher kanntet ihr meine Grösse und die anderen Dinge?" die Zwillinge sahen ihn nun an als wenn er wirklich sehr einfältig wäre.

"Haben wir denn keinen Zugang zu deinem Zimmer? Und nebenbei hat Winky das Massnehmen für uns übernommen. Zieh dich bitte jetzt um, wir werden das selbe tun, da Lee mit dem Rest her kommt."

"Wieviele Leute erwartet ihr?"

"Mehr als ein Paar, aber jetzt beeil dich bitte, Junior, bevor wir die liebe Sophie herein holen, damit sie es für dich tut."

"Macht es ruhig, es ist schön, wenn jemand den man liebt, einen anzieht." Trotz dieser Aussage begann er sich zu entkleiden, wobei er hoffte, das niemand jetzt die Küche betrat. Abgesehen von Sophie jedenfalls. Heh heh.

"Bitte lass uns das ganze nicht überdenken, Harry, du bist immerhin praktisch unser kleiner Bruder, abgesehen vom Blut meine ich." Harry rollte nun mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Fred und George hatten entweder sehr gut geübt oder sie waren wirklich gut darin, diese Dinge zu organisieren, denn binnen weniger Augenblicke waren sie umgezogen und mussten nur noch die Schuhe zubinden.

"Ich gebe hier garnichts zu."

"Beeile dich bitte einfach, sie können jeden Moment hier sein."

Es waren insgesamt übrigens eineienhalb Minuten, nach denen Bill und Charlie mit einer Menge an Leuten zurückkehrten:

Da waren Alicia Spinnet und ihre Mutter sowie ihr Stiefvater, gefolgt von ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter, sowie je mindestens einem Halbgeschwister auf jeder Seite. Begleitet wurde sie von Katie Bell, die gemeinsam mit ihr und Katie's “Freund” dem Spieler von Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, ihnen zur Seite stehen würde.

Dann kam Angelina Johnson mit ihren Eltern und ihrer kleinen Schwester Barbara, die derzeit im vierten Schuljahr zu Gryffindor gehörte und die ihr zur Seite stehen würde.

Danach kam nun Lee, der bereits seinen Tuxedo trug, gefolgt von ihrem Ehrengast, Rufus Scrimgeour. Die letzte Hochzeit der Weasleys hatte ihm soviel Freude bereitet, das er gerne bereit war auch die Zwillinge zu ehelichen. Remus und Tonks gehörten ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe, wobei beide sich an den Händen hielten und sehr zufrieden wirkten, denn Tonks bewohnte nun gemeinsam mit ihm die Wohnung des Schulleiters in Hogwarts. Die letzten Gäste dieser Gruppe waren die Weird Sisters, die ironischerweise die Erwachsenen aus Grossbritannien waren, die am häufigsten bei WWW einkauften. Es gab sogar Gespräche über eine Art Werbekampagne mit ihnen, denn die Band würde wohl in Kürze auf Welttournee gehen. Sie würden die Hochzeitsmusik übernehmen und später auch während der Feier spielen, wobei sie sehr gute Freunde der Zwillinge und ihrer Partnerinnen geworden waren.

Sie gingen anschliessend in Ruhe zurück in die Küche der Weasleys, wo Fred Harry hinaus schickte, um die Fragerunde zu beenden. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher was er sagen sollte und entschied sich deshalb dazu, es so unwirklich wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Bevor irgend einer der Gruppe überhaupt bemerkte, das Harry den Tuxedo trug, bat er lautstark um ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Meine Damen und Heren und Warrick, ich habe die grosse Ehre sie darüber zu informieren, das sie heute die Gäste der Hochzeit des Jahres sein werden. Richtig, Fred und George Weasley setzen sich zur “Ruhe” und heiraten. Und ja, ihre Partnerinnen sind Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet, denn sie sind nun zu Sinnen gekommen und haben zugestimmt, den heiligen Bund der Ehe mit zwei der genialsten Herumtreiber in der Geschichte von Hogwarts und Great Lakes einzugehen! Und hier sind die glücklichen Paare!"

Das war eine recht überraschende Ansprache, und kurz darauf hörte Warrick, wie Reiko folgendes sagte:

"Ich wusste, das wir ihn nicht die Filme mit Mike Tyson hätten sehen lassen sollen." Er hatte den Inhalt, der sich seiner Meinung nach zum Teil auf ihn bezog, sehr interessant gefunden. Hier schüttelte Reiko nur den Kopf.

"Da hast du Recht und ich Unrecht, ich dahcte, er könnte sie verdauen. Don King wäre sicher sehr stolz auf ihn."

Die eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit war aber noch immer auf die Zwillinge und ihre Verlobten gerichtet, die gerade den Raum betraten. Angelina und Alicia trugen traditionelle, Muggel-Hochzeitskleider, die sie in Muggel-London gekauft hatten. Fred und George bildeten aber erneut den Mittelpunkt des ganzen, zumindest zum Anfang. Molly fand nun als erste ihre Sprache wieder.

"Was um Himmels Willen tragt ihr beiden da?" Sie hatte noch nie eine Person im Tuxedo gesehen, und sonst auch nur auf alten Fotographien. Fred vollführte eine Pirouette um das ganze besser zu Zeigen, wobei es zum Glück keine “Schwänze” am Sacko gab oder ähnliches.

"Dies hier tragen unsere Muggelfreunde, obwohl wir keine haben, während ihrer Hochzeiten. Bill, Ron und Charlie werden vermutlich alle Roben tragen, so das wir uns unterscheiden wollten. Junior's Hochzeit wird zur Hälfte mit Muggeln besetzt sein, so das wir wissen, das er zumindest in Teilen unserem Beispiel folgen wird."

"Und damit hat er auch Recht." Er wusste, das Fred Recht hatte und sah nun zu Sophie die ihm breit grinsend ein “beide Daumen hoch” gab. Ihr gefiehl es durchaus, wie ihm der Tuxedo passte.

"Und sehen unsere Verlobten nicht umwerfend aus?"

Das taten sie wirklich, wobei wohl nur Hermine aufzufallen schien, das die Kombination an Leuten hier im Raum etwas irritiert zu sein schien.

"Ich dachte, die Bräutigame dürfen die Bräute vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen?"

"Das ist eine weitere Abwandlung der Traditionen die wie anwenden, meine liebe Schwägerin, und nebenbei werden diese zehn Minuten sicher niemanden schaden oder gar umbringen."

Die anderen kamen nun aus der Küche und das Wohnzimmer erreichte nun seine maximale Kapazität. Arthur erkannte seinen Vorgesetzten und ging hinüber um ihn zu begrüssen.

"Vielen Dank das sie gekommen sind, Minister, und insbesondere das sie diese beiden netten Chaoten auch ehelichen."

"Ich hätte das hier um nichts in der Welt vermisst, Arthur. Wo werden wir die Zeremonie abhalten?"

Arthur war von seinen Söhnen informiert worden, das heute etwas grosses geschehen würde, aber sie hatten ihm nie mehr verraten. Der Patriarch hatte eigentlich sogar gehofft, das sie sich nur auf Ron's Ankündigung bezogen, denn er hatte die Zwillinge eigentlich nicht als jemand eingestuft, der heiraten würde, insbesondere da sie ja mit ihren Freundinnen schon zusammen lebten. Er sah sich nun im Zimmer um und ging mehrere Dinge im Kopf durch.

"Angelina, Alicia, wäre eine Hochzeitszeremonie im Freien für euch zu kalt?"

Beide Frauen sahen sich kurz an. Es hatte nicht erneut geschneit und der Bereich würde auch vorher gereinigt. Angelina nickte nun zustimmend.

"Damit kommen wir klar, insbesondere da die Bräute erst in letzter Minute nach draussen gehen müssen." Eine sehr kluge Entscheidung, wie Arthur zugeben musste. Er ging davon aus, das insgesamt gesehen Angelina und Alicia diejenigen waren, die die Zwillinge am meisten zur Räson gebracht hatten. Harry war ihr Ventil für das Chaos, derjenige, der ihren Horizont erweitert hat und ihnen viele Gelegenheiten geboten hat. Kurz um, ihr kleiner Bruder war das, in das sie Ron eigentlich am liebsten verwandelt hätten. Aber beide Frauen waren diejenigen, die sie im Zaum hielten, und er mochte und respektierte beide insbesondere dafür über alle Massen.

"Also gut, gehen wir hinaus und entfernen wir den Schnee. Also los gehts, Weasleys und Freunde." Sämtliche Gäste strömten nun hinaus, nachdem alle jene, die ihre Jacken nicht trugen, sich ihre Jacken geholt hatten, wobei die Zwillinge Ron und Hermine's Hände ergriffen, bevor sie auch hinaus gehen konnten. Harry und Arthur blieben auch kurz zurück und hörten Fred zu.

"Wisst ihr beiden, wir wollen nicht, das ihr glaubt, das wir das ganze nur machen um euch die “Ehre” zu stehlen. Wir vier hier hatten uns schon vor Wochen für diesen Zeitpunkt entschieden, und es lief alles wie wir es uns wünschten. Ich weiss, das wir diese letzten Jahre nicht viel über eure Gefühle nachgedacht haben, aber dieses Mal wollten wir euch wirklich absolut garnichts kaputt machen oder so."

Hermine hatte in der Tat genau an das gerade gedacht, allerdings nur eher halbherzig. Ihr war bewusst, das die Zwillinge, so unbeschwert sie auch rein äusserlich wirkten, auch eine durchaus ernste Seite hatten, denn nur so konnten sie ihr Geschäft erfolgreich führen, und diese ganze Sache hatte einer sehr genauen Planung bedurft. Sie überlegte gerade, wie sie das am besten formulieren sollte, als Ron ihr zuvor kam.

"Das wissen wir, Jungs, und wir freuen uns wirklich für euch, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

"Ja das tun wir, und ihr seid mit euren Verlobten jetzt schon so lange zusammen, das ihr das absolute Glück verdient." Sie klang hier sehr ernst, allerdings wurde sie hier unterbrochen weil beide Zwillinge sie umarmten.

"In dem du das gesagt hast und in dem du es wirklich mit ganzem Herzen meinst, brauchst du uns kein Hochzeitsgeschenk zu übergeben, Hermine, denn das war mehr als genug."

"George hat hier recht, aber das heisst nicht, das du so einfach davon kommst, Ron, auch wenn wir uns einige “Freistunden” im Laden nehmen werden." Hier liessen sie eine recht sprachlose Hermine zurück.

Ron grinste nur seine Verlobte an, wobei er sich an diese Bezeichnung erst noch gewöhnen musste, auch wenn er Hermine schon seit gefühlten fünf Jahren heiraten wollte. Aber die derzeitige Lösung gefiehl ihm durchaus, denn er hatte wesentlich mehr Freiheiten und andere Dinge als bisher.

"Kein Problem, aber warten wir erst einmal bis Neujahr. Aber nun los, ihr beiden." Sie lachten nun bevor sie hinaus gingen, wo ein doppelter Weg durch den Schnee vorbereitet worden war, vermutlich dank einiger Incendio von Bill, Charlie und Angelina's Vater. Die Gäste, die alle Jacken trugen oder Wärmezauber gesprochen hatten, hatten leider nur Stehplätze, während Rufus am anderen Ende stand. Hermine trat nun gemeinsam mit Harry und Arthur hinaus.

"Also, wie lange hast du schon davon gewusst, Harry?"

"Wegen der Hochzeiten heute? Offiziell seit knapp 13 Stunden, allerdings habe ich es schon seit ein paar Monaten vermutet."

"Und die Sache mit dem Trauzeugen?"

"Das habe ich schon länger gewusst."

"Ich bin wirklich froh, das die Zwillinge und und du gelegentlich die gleichen Ideen habt, und das ist manchmal wirklich nützlich." Dies sagte sie mit ernster Stimme und ohne Ironie, weshalb Harry sofort vorsichtig wurde.

"Ah ja."

"Nein, ernsthaft. Ich will damit sagen, das es an der Zeit war." Und das meinte sie damit auch, und obwohl Harry sehr zurückhaltend war, so liess er doch vorerst los. Er trat nun neben Lee an das Ende der Reihe, während Katie und Barbara auf der anderen Seite standen. Die Weird Sisters hatten ihre Ausrüstung übrigens in Rekordzeit aufgebaut, und begannen ein rein instrumentales Lied zu spielen, dem sie den Namen “Passing By” gegeben hatten, im übrigen eines der Lieblingslieder der Zwillinge. Dies war auch das Startsignal für Fred und George, so das sie den Gang entlang schritten.

Fred trat zuerst hinaus und ging den Pfad in seiner eigenen, einmaligen Weise entlang. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, sagte aber sonst nichts weiter, und winkte auch nicht in die Menge. Er wollte einfach verdeutlichen, wie glücklich er war, und das gelang ihm sehr gut. Molly liefen bereits die Tränen über das Gesicht, während Arthur ihn stolz ansah.

Als nächstes kam nun George, der seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hielt und mit sicherem Schritt voran ging. Er hielt nun kurz neben Molly in der ersten Reihe und küsste ihren Hand, bevor er sich neben seinem Bruder stellte.

Die Weird Sisters beendeten nun ihr Lied, bevor sie den traditionellen Hochzeitsmarsch begannen. Angelina hatte den Münzwurf gewonnen/verloren so das sie zuerst heraus kam, eskortiert von ihrem Vater, Alonzo. So hatte sie es sich ihre Hochzeit zwar nie wirklich vorgestellt, aber nachdem sie mit Fred eine Beziehung begonnen hatte war ihr klar geworden, das sich manche Vorstellungen in ihrem Leben ändern würden. Sie war gross gebaut und durchaus selbstsicher, denn sie war keineswegs nervös, während sie das Hochzeitsbouquet in der linken Hand hielt, während sie mit der rechten Hand leicht den Ellenbogen ihres Vaters drückte.

Für Alonzo Johnson war dies einer der schönsten Momente in seinem Leben. Alonzo, der als einer der sekundären Direktoren beim Tagespropheten arbeitete, mochte Fred durchaus gerne, und da Fred und Angelina praktisch seit Kindheitstagen an Freunde gewesen waren, bevor sie eine feste Beziehung eingingen, hatte er sehen können wie sein Schwiegersohn aufwuchs un immer “erwachsener” wurde. Was aber nicht hiess, das er nicht durchaus nervös war, aber das war für Väter bei solchen Gelegenheiten wohl durchaus normal. Er hoffte, das seine ander Tochter, Barbara noch eine Zeit damit warten würde zu heiraten, und sei es nur, damit er das ganze nicht noch einmal so schnell würde mitmachen müssen, wobei er seiner Frau gegenüber einmal erwähnte, das er sich wünschen würde, das es einen Sohn der Weasleys gäbe, der jung genug für Barbara wäre, denn er hatte festgestellt, das die Weasley-Männer sehr gute und faire Männer waren.

Alicia Spinnet wurde nun durch ihren Vater Jacob den Gang entlang geführt, während ihr Stiefvater, Wilson Michener auf ihrer anderen Seite ging. Ihre Eltern hatten sich scheiden lassen, als sie zwei Jahre alt war, weshalb Alicia in zwei Haushalten aufwuchs, wobei sie die Zeit zu gleichem Teilen bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater verbrachte. Jacob und Wilson hatten sich vor langer Zeit schon ausgesprochen und ein gutes Arrangement im Bezug auf ihre Vaterpflichten gefunden, was dazu führte das beide sehr gut mit einander klar kamen. Alicia ging mit einem ziemlichen Grinsen zwischen beiden, als sie “ihren” Zwilling auf sie warten sah. Sie würde das zwar niemals irgend jemanden gegenüber zugeben, aber sie war ebenfalls in der Lage die Weasley-Zwillinge auseinander zu halten, denn es gab einen merklichen Unterschied in der Stimme der beiden, den sie in den Jahren erkannt hatte, wobei die Zwillinge nie versucht hatten, die Freundinnen unter einander “zu tauschen”. Zumindest nicht nachdem Angelina ihnen in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr diesbezüglich gedroht hatte. Harry hatte dafür eine andere Methode, aber sie spielte das Spiel mit und versuchte ihn zu überreden, ihr sein Geheimnis zu verraten.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, begann Rufus mit dem ganzen Vorgeplänkel. Dies war erst seine dritte Hochzeit in diesem Jahr, wobei die von Bill und eine andere vorher kamen, so das er sich dazu entschloss, das ganze ein wenig aufzulockern. Er entschloss sich, der Tradition genüge zu tun, aber auch ein wenig eigene Dinge einfliessen zu lassen.

"Freunde, Familie, wir haben uns hier versammelt um die Hochzeit von vier Personen zu feiern, die wirklich zusammen gehören. Es ist ein erinnerungswürdiges Ereignis und ich sehe, das die Mütter bereits Tränen in den Augen haben, wofür ich ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen kann. Aber wann kann ein Ereignis nicht freudig sein, wenn es auch um Fred und George Weasley geht?" Hier mussten nun alle lachen, denn diese Aussage war sehr passend, aber dann fuhr Rufus fort.

"Und trotzdem stehen wir hier, die zweit- und drittgeborenen Söhne von Molly und Arthur Weasley die nun heiraten, und damit dem ältesten Sohn Bill in der Tradition folgen, der am Anfang des Jahres geheiratet hatte. Aber es ist doch sehr einfach, sich auf die beiden Zwillinge zu konzentrieren, denn sie sind äusserst erfolgreich und das kann ansteckend sein. Alicia Spinnet schloss Hogwarts mit allen Ehren ab und arbeitet nun im zweiten Jahr in einer sehr vielversprechenden Karriere als Journalistin. Sie hat alles getan, um ihre Eltern mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Angelina Johnson ist eine sehr erfolgreiche Quidditch-Spielerin, und eine der erfolgreichsten Schützinnen für die Wimbourne Wasps, während sie die zweitbeste Schütin in der englischen Nationalmannschaft ist. Diese beiden hübschen jungen Damen geben uns viel Grund, stolz auf die zu sein, denn sie sind ein Vorbild für unsere Gesellschaft und ein Grund für ihre Eltern, die sie geboren haben und aufgezogen haben, mit vollem Herzen stolz auf sie zu sein." Die drei Elternpaare waren zu Recht stolz auf das Lob, das der Minister ihnen zu Teil werden liess. Rufus bemerkte dies und lächelte sie mit seinem besten Politiker-Lächeln an. Die nächsten Wahlen waren im Übrigen nicht sehr fern.

"Gibt es hier irgend einen Anwesenden, der gegen diese Eheschliessung Einwände hat?" Da die Gästeliste sehr exklusiv war, lautete die Antwort ganz klar “Nein”.

"Angelina Michelle Johnson, Alicia Renee Spinnet, nehmt ihr Frederick Prewett Weasley und George Prewett Weasley zu euren Ehemänndern, werdet ihr sie werdet ihr sie Lieben, Ehren und Verehren, egal ob in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten, in Zeiten der Krankheit und der Gesundheit, solange ihr lebt?"

Angelina und Alicia, die seit über acht Jahren praktisch unzertrennlich waren, drückten einander kurz die Hand, bevor sie sagten:

"Das Tue ich."

"Das Tue ich."

"Frederick Prewett Weasley, George Prewett Weasley, nehmt ihr Angelina Michelle Johnson und Alicia Renee Spinnet zu eurer Frau, werdet ihr sie Lieben, Ehren und Verehren, egal ob in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten, in Zeiten der Krankheit und der Gesundheit, solange ihr lebt?"

"Davon gehen sie besser aus, Sir."

"Abso-verammt-lut, Minister."

Ach ja, die Zwillinge.

"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit für die Ringe, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Potter." Lee nahm seine Box heraus aus der er den Ring heraus nahm und ihn Fred reichte. Harry tat es ihm gleich und reichte den Ring an George. Die Ringe stammten ironischerweise vom selben Londoner Juwelier, wo Ron und Fleur auch Hermine's Ring gekauft hatten, allerdings erst zwei Wochen später. Fred und George hatten für dieses Ereignis seit über einem Jahr das Geld gespart, und die Ringe waren wirklich wunderschön und man sah, das hier keine Kosten gescheut worden waren.

Beide Zwillinge steckten die Ringe nun an den Finger der dafür vorgesehen war, und Rufus kam zum letzten Teil der Zeremonie.

"Mit der Macht die mir als Minister für Magie verliehen wurde, erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Männern und Frauen. Sie dürfen nun die Bräute küssen."

Fred und Angelina umarmten einander sehr eng und er küsste sie lang und innig. Alicia griff sich einfach George's Kopf mit beiden Händene und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Harry und Lee bekannen nun zu applaudieren und es wurde ein sogenanntes “Standing Ovations” daraus.

Natürlich standen alle bereits.

Rufus schüttelte den vieren nun noch die Hand, bevor sie den Gang wieder entlang gingen und ins Warme zurück gingen, denn die Bräute hatten als einzigste keine Jacke an. Bald darauf waren alle gesättigt, wobei aus dem Weihnachtsessen eine Hochzeitsfeier geworden war. Dobby und Winky hatten in der Küche mit Hochdruck gearbeitet und so kam es das in der Küche, dem Wohnzimmer und dem Esszimmer gerade so eben genügend Stühle vorhanden waren, das alle sitzen konnten, wobei nicht jeder eine Stellfläche am Tisch bekam. Das Essen selbst würde in der Küche in der Form eines Buffet aufgebaut, und Molly war so von den Emotionen übermannt, das sie den Elfen alles weitere überliess, insbesondere nachdem Dobby sie freundlich darüber informiert hatte, das er es durchaus gewohnt war, grosse Menschenmengen zu bedienen, so das sie ihm ruhig alles weitere überlassen könne und in Ruhe feiern könnte.

Die letzten Personen draussen waren nun Rufus und Harry, dem der Minister kurz zugenickt hatte. Remus blieb nun auch zurück, nachdem ihn Rufus dazu gebeten hatte.

"Das lief weit normaler also ich es für möglich gehalten habe, Harry."

"Das ist doch der Spass daran, denn sie haben nur wenig daran verändert. Ich bin mir sicher, das die Bräute viel Einfluss darauf hatten." Sehr viel, in der Tat, daher der Mangel an unnötigem Chaos.

"Ohne Zweifel. Ich konnte leider die letzten Tage nicht mit dir sprechen, Harry, aber es gibt eine neue Entwicklung."

"Bei Voldemort? Er macht keine Ferien?" Bei diesem Gedanken mussten sie nun doch lächeln, aber Rufus kam schnell wieder zur Sache.

"Nein, es hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Wir haben die neuesten Ergebnisse des Ventriloquist Schwamms von Remus bekommen."

Harry bekam nun sehr grosse Augen, bevor er daraus schloss, das dies nur eine Sache bedeuten konnte:

"Also, was genau plant McGonagall hinter deinem Rücken, Remus?"

"Es ist nicht hinter meinem Rücken Harry, sondern dem des Ministers. Dumbledore wird gegen ihn bei den Wahlen antreten."

Das Harry dies nun aufging und wie den Schlag traf, war eine Untertreibung…

"Wow, das ist wirklich….naja, dumm." Beide Männer lächelten nun, während Remus nickte.

"Das gleiche Gefühl hatte ich auch, Harry, aber ich habe gehört, wie McGonagall und Hagrid sich darüber unterhielten. Sie durchsucht den Raum regelmässig, aber der Schwamm ist so passiv im Verhalten, das sie ihn nicht findet." Remus, der jetzt durchaus recht vermögend war, hatte umgehend weitere 100 dieser verbesserten Ventriloquist-Schwämme von WWW bestellt, genauso wie Bones im Namen des DMLE.

"Woher weisst du, das sie es noch nicht gefunden hat und sie dich nur verwirren will?"

"Auf Grund der anderen Dinge die sie sagte, und sagen wir einfach, das sie mit ihrer rein privaten Kritik an ihren Kollegen sehr hart sein kann."

Harry konnte das problemlos glauben.

“Und Hagrid sagte einfach nur “Ja, natürlich Professor McGonagall'."

"Nun ja, Harry, er ist es ja schon durchaus gewohnt, so zu reagieren, weshalb du es recht gut getroffen hast. Remus kann sie natürlich jederzeit entlassen, ohne das ich mich beschweren würde, aber das ist alleine seine Entscheidung." Remus nickte hier nun, und er hatte Sinistra im Übrigen gesagt, das sie, sollte McGonagall sich noch einen Fehltritt erlauben, befördert würde.

"Was werden sie hier unternehmen, Minister?"

"Derzeit noch nichts. Aber Dumbledore hat noch bis zum 15. Januar zeit, die Unterlagen einzureichen, und ich kann ihn leider nicht daran hindern, auch wenn ich es wollte."

"Es stört dich nicht, das er antritt?"

"Ich würde das gerne ohne zu grosse Probleme beenden, ja. Aber ich denke es würde der Bevölkerung gut tun, wenn sie die Wahl hätten." Wenn nur Hermine das hätte hören können, dachte Harry nachdenklich, wobei er es ihr später erzählen würde.

"Bisher aber noch keine Kandidaten der dunklen Ausrichtung?"

"Noch nicht, allerdings sind noch drei Wochen der Frist offen, und es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie eine rein symbolische Nominierung veranlassen."

"Lass mich raten, du möchtest, das ich das McCrae indirekt mitteile." Es überraschte ihn, als Rufus doch etwas beleidigt drein schaute.

"Ich bin da etwas vorsichtiger, Harry, vielen Dank. Ich würde dich niemals in dieser Form als Teil meiner Wahlkampagne einsetzen. Und nebenbei habe ich ihm das auch gestern Abend beim Essen gesagt, und er hat es noch nicht gedruckt."

"Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

"Er war sehr neugierig, einfach ausgedrückt." Der ältere Mann ging nun wieder langsam in Richtung Haus, so das Harry ihm zwangsläufig folgen musste. Die Unterhaltung dauerte zwar erst wenige Minuten, aber beide Männer waren der Ansicht, das Harry vermutlich sehr schnell vermisst würde, wenn das nicht sogar schon der Fall war.

"Was genau möchtest du das ich ihm morgen dazu sage?"

Rufus hatte sehr lange über dieses Thema nachgedacht, nachdem Remus ihm die Beweise vorgelegt hatte. Es gab viele Vor- aber auch Nachteile bei der ganzen Sache, so das er sich am Ende dafür entschied, seinem jungen Protégé zu vertrauen und davon auszugehen, das er alles nötige tun würde, ohne unnötige Risiken einzugehen.

"Was auch immer du sagen möchtest, Harry, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir hinterher sagen könntest, was ihr beiden genau besprochen habt."

"Ich wollte eigentlich dafür eine Art Kurznotiz verfassen und sie dann über Dobby dir zukommen zu lassen." Das war allerdings nicht wirklich geplant, zumindest nicht direkt, sondern eine kurzfristige Idee.

"Das könnte durchaus klappen, Harry, vielen Dank. Wir sollten jetzt aber besser wieder hinein gehen, damit von dem Rest niemand heraus kommt um uns zu suchen."

"Eine Sache noch, wie geheim ist das ganze?"

"Sag es bitte noch niemanden der nicht schon hier ist, abgesehen jedenfalls von Professor Murray und deinen Freunden in Amerika. Da wir gerade davon sprechen, stellt sich Drew's Mutter zur Wahl zur Präsidentin? Hat es da schon eine Entscheidung gegeben?"

"Das kann ich vermutlich in knapp 10 Stunden heraus finden, Sir, Dobby wird sich dann bei Ihnen melden ob zugestimmt wurde."

"Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, denn Insiderinformationen sind immernoch die bestmöglichen Informationen."

Die drei beeilten sich nun hinein zu gehen, aber vorher fragte Harry Remus noch etwas:

"Wird es bald eine weitere Hochzeit geben, Remus? Na?"

"Fang bitte nicht damit an, Harry, ich musste es mir schon gestern Abend von Andromeda Tonks anhören." Das beantwortete aber nicht die Frage, weshalb Harry noch weiter nachhakte.

"Und noch ein guter Grund dafür, damit anzufangen, wenn du mich fragst."

"Wenn du nicht aufpasst, gibt das noch eine Strafarbeit….oh stimmt ja."

"Machst du Scherze? Ich denke das sollte dann wohl nein heissen."

"Was ist mit dir? Sophie und du seid doch schon länger ein Paar als Ron und Hermine." Das stimmte so nicht, und das machte Harry hier auch gerne deutlich, wobei er es aber anders formulierte.

"Ron und Hermine kannten sich über fünf Jahre, bevor sie ein Paar wurden, während ich mich schon nach weniger als fünf Stunden in Sophie verliebt hatte. Lasst mir also bitte etwas Zeit, am besten bis zum Frühling."

Remus musste nun grinsen, wobei er die letzten Tage recht häufig gelächelt hatte, und er selbst sah seit langer Zeit wieder einmal wirklich gesund und fit aus.

"Das ist nur fair."

Sie gingen nun wieder hinein und bemerkten, das die meisten Gäste noch nicht beim Essen waren und es nur Sophie war, die sich fragte, wo Harry eigentlich war. Sie trat nun zu ihm und reichte ihm einen Dr. Pepper.

"Worum geht es eigentlich genau."

"Oh, es ist einfach so, das Dumbledore sich zur Wahl zum Minister stellen wird, mehr nicht."

Harry hatte nur wenig über Grossbritannien erzählt aber diese Intrigen überraschten Sophie nicht wirklich, so das ihre Antwort schon recht logisch klang.

"Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

"Vielleicht. Wo sind eigentlich die frischgebackenen Ehepaare?"

"Im Wohnzimmer wo sie die Fragen nach dem Warum und wieso so schnell beantworten müssen."

"Es war nicht so urplötzlich, sondern einfach die Überraschung. Mehr nicht."

"Ich bin mir sicher, das Molly es genauso sieht." Beide kicherten nun leicht, während sie wieder zu den Bräuten ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

Molly fragte sich übrigens wirklich was sich die Eltern der Bräute dabei dachten, als nach knapp 90 Minuten folgende Frage aufkam: ob Kinder schon unterwegs waren.

Die gab es nicht, aber Angelina und Alicia wussten durchaus, das doch ein paar Monate vergehen würden, bis alle davon überzeugt waren. Molly hingegen konnten sie recht schnell davon überzeugen, und zwar mit absolut überzeugender Logik. Diese kam von Alicia:

"Molly, wir haben dir versprochen, das derzeit keine Enkel unterwegs sind. Glaubst du wirklich, das wir in ein paar Monaten wieder hier sein möchten, um dir zu sagen, das diese Aussage nicht stimmt?"

Hier wurde Molly nun doch etwas rot im Gesicht.

"Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe, und selbst wenn das nötig wäre, so wär das kein Problem. Angelina Weasley und Alicia Weasley, diese Namenswahl gefällt mir wirklich."

"Uns ebenso, Molly, das kannst du uns glauben." Angelina würde ihren Verein und das Nationalteam am nächsten Tag über die Namensänderungen mit Hilfe von Dobby informieren, da ihr neuer Name damit offiziell war, anders als bei vielen weiblichen Athleten und Entertainern.

"Ihr beiden passt wirklich gut zu den beiden Jungen. Werdet ihr vorerst in Godric's Hollow bleiben?" Angelina antwortete hier nun, da ihre beiden Eltern sehr interessiert an dieser Aussage waren.

"Das ist der bisherige Plan, wobei der Besitzer der Länderein ein sehr grosszügiger Mann ist, der uns bisher keinerlei Miete in Rechnung stellte und uns die Nutzung seiner Länderien erlaubt." Natürlich genoss insbesondere Angelina diese neue Situation, was auch dazu führte, das sie nun zu Lachen anfing.

"Da hat sie recht, aber das ist nicht der alleinige Grund. Es ist ein wunderschönes Haus mit viel Platz so das jeder seine grösstmögliche Privatsphäre hat. Gleichzeitig sparen wir aber auch dadurch viel Geld, so das wir uns später unsere eigenen Ländereien kaufen können, wenn Harry später dort wohnen wird." Der Junge-der-lebte bekam diese Aussage übrigens it, als er gerade zu den Brautpaaren herüber kam.

"Es ist aber sehr unwahrscheinlich das ihr selbst dann ausziehen müsstet, denn Sophie und ich würden uns vermutlich dort alleine glatt verlaufen. Meinen Glückwunsch euch beiden übrigens." Er umarmte beide Bräute nun und lächelte sie an.

"Es ist lange her, seit wir das erste mal zusammen Quidditch trainierten oder?" Dort hatte er die beiden das erste mal offiziell kennen gelernt.

"Nicht lang genug, denn du gehst ja noch immer zur Schule."

"Hey, sechs Jahre sind nun wirklich eine sehr lange Zeit." Auf vielfältigere Art und Weise als sie hier vermuten würde. Leslie Upham, Alicia's Mutter, hatte hier nun eine direktere Frage für die Bräute.

"Wo werdet ihr in euren Flitterwochen hinreisen?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage kam von Alicia und schockierte die Anwesenden etwas:

"Wir nehmen uns jeder eine Woche frei, und jedes Paar wird in der ersten Hälfte eigene Flitterwochen verbringen. George und ich werden sie auf einer kleinen, privaten Insel verbringen, zu der wir Zugang bekommen haben, während Fred und Angelina nach Paris reisen werden, bevor sie noch ein paar Tage bei Fleur und ihrer Familie verbringen werden. Anschliessend werden wir uns wieder treffen und den Rest der Zeit in Italien verbringen, wo auch Bill und Fleur ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten. Sie haben uns einige schöne Orte genannt die wie besuchen werden." Die Privatinsel war im Übrigen die „Isla de Marauder“, und der Teil mit Paris stellte klar, das Bill und Fleur schon deutlich länger als 90 Minuten darüber informiert waren. Aber das schien niemanden zu stören. Bis jetzt zumindest.

In der Zwischenzeit versicherten die Zwillinge den drei Vätern, dass sie, obwohl die beiden Paare schon ein paar Monate zusammenlebten, keiner von ihnen Grossvater würde. Insbesondere Fred und Angelina planten damit noch zu warten, wobei sie sich an Travis und Rebecca Biller in Beispiel zu nehmen planten, die beide zuerst ihre Quidditch-Karriere genossen hatten, bevor sie an die eigentliche Familienplanung gingen. Die drei Väter schienen damit durchaus zufrieden zu sein, auf den ersten Blick jedenfalls, denn sie gingen nicht weiter darauf ein. Die Kiplinger's waren hier sicher eine grosse Hilfe, denn sie schmeckten wie Schokoladenshakes und verhinderten trotzdem ein Chaos im Ofen.

Der Rest verteilte sich nun in kleinen Gruppen oder war nur kurz zu Besuch, wie bei Lee und Claudia, die für eine Stunde vom Wohnsitz der Jordan's zu Besuch kamen. Claudia hatte Russell und Keira Jordan am Tag zuvor kennen gelernt, direkt vor dem Besuch der Titanic, aber beide Eltern wollten sie gerne noch besser kennenlernen. Die Beziehung von Lee und Claudia war nun genauso gefestigt wie die im Rest der Gruppe, und obwohl beide noch nicht von einer Hochzeit sprachen, so stand es praktisch fest, das Lee in der College-Gemeinschaft leben würde und über das Koffer-Flohnetzwerk zur Arbeit reisen würde. Und man beachte bitte, das Harry früher einmal gedacht hätte, das Claudia eher zur anderen Gruppe neigen würde. Nun, sehr viele Leute hatten genauso wie Harry gedacht.

Die Quizsendung war eher eine Art Rückversicherung, wenn auch auf sehr unübliche Weise. Es waren nur wenige jüngere Kinder anwesend und selbst Alicia's Stiefgeschwister waren mittlerweile alle in Hogwarts, so das es in dieser Beziehung nicht so dringend war.

Die Geschenke waren unter anderem:

Harry schenkte Hermine erneut einen selbst gebastelten Geschenkgutschein, dieses Mal für einen Computer. Dieser war sowohl für das amerikanische College als auch das britische geeignet. Remus hatte ihnen schon erklärt, das die Matrix der Schutzzauber von Great Lakes für die Nutzung von Elektrizität in der Magie sehr nützlich war, er aber derzeit noch zu viele Probleme in der Schule hatte als das er Muggeldinge in der Schule würde einführen können. Nach dem Ende des Krieges sah das aber ganz anders aus, sagte er.

Ron hatte zusätzlich dazu, der vor Hermine auf die Knie gegangen war ihr erneut wunderschöne Festroben besorgt, denn seine Verlobte war erneut ein gutes Stück gewachsen. Hermine's Eltern Hermione hätten eigentlich kein Problem damit gehabt, sie ihr zu kaufen, aber sie gab das Geld lieber für ein paar schöne, aber sehr teure Bücher aus, die sie sich gewünscht hatte. Die Gruppe ging davon aus, das Hermine, sollte sie ihr Angebot annehmen, unter anderen deshalb zustimmen würde, weil sie dann täglichen Zugang zu Godric's Hollow und der Black Bibliothek haben würde. Als sie später dazu gefragt wurde, musste Hermine nur lächeln.

Ron und Ginny hatten Harry und Ginny als Gemeinschaftsgeschenk ein magisches Fotoalbum besorgt, das sie mit Bildern aus dem Juli gefüllt hatten. Sie hatten ausserdem Winky gebeten, nachdem sie die Zwillinge gefragt hatten, in dieser Zeit viele und teilweise sehr kuriose Aufnahmen von allen zu machen. Der Höhepunkt eines jeden Bildes waren aber die Unterschriften und Kommentare unter jedem Bild, denn es schien so als wenn die Zwillinge nicht die einzigsten in der Familie wären, die durchaus für einen Witz zu haben waren.

Harry schenkte Ron und Ginny jeweils ein selbstgemachten Geschenkgutschein für eine moderne Stereoanlage mit einer Vielzahl an CD's. Dies waren zwar wie das von Hermine Geschenke für die nähere Zukunft, aber beide Weasleys gefiel die Idee dahinter.

Lee's Geschenk für Claudia war etwas für das Schlafzimmer, um genau zu sein ein Kleidungsstück, das dazu führte, das Claudia nun hochrot wurde und sich weigerte, es den anderen zu zeigen. Sie freute sich allerdings sehr darüber, denn es war etwas für Mädchen und das genau Gegenteil von dem ärmellosen Unterhemds und den „Sweatpants“, die sie normalerweise im Bett trug.

Molly und Arthur hatten den Zwillingen passende Lehnstühle gekauft, die sie bei einem Besuch in einem Möbelgeschäft gefunden hatten. Den Zwillingen gefielen sie auf Anhieb, und kurze Zeit später hatten sie auch für Angelina und Alicia passende Stühle besorgt, aber dies geschah erst nach den Flitterwochen. Das ganze passte sehr gut zu den bunt zusammengewürfelten Möbeln in The Hollows, von denen einige alt und durchaus Antik waren und andere eher modern wirten.

Das Mittagessen schien noch einige Stunden zu dauern, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur knapp zweieinhalb Stunden. Im Gegensatz zum Vorjahr fehlten hier auch die Spannungen innerhalb der Gruppe. Überraschenderweise erzählten Molly und Arthur einige Geschichten über Percy, etwas das sie in den knapp 15 Monaten seit seinem Tod vermieden hatten. Ron hatte zwar noch seine Probleme im Bezug auf Percy aber die umging er, indem er Harry darum bat, mit ihm kurz zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen.

"Was ist los, Ron?"

"Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, das du kein Problem damit hast, das Bill bei der Hochzeit mein „bester Mann ist“. Ich entschuldige mich zwar nicht dafür, aber ich möchte auch deine Gefühle nicht verletzen."

"Das ist kein Problem, Ron, und es bedeutet mir durchaus viel das du dir über solche Dinge Gedanken machst."

"Dann bin ich wirklich froh, und ich für meinen Teil sehe dich mit Freuden als Teil der Familie. Ich weiss, dass ich letztes Jahr nicht gerade der beste Freund war, der ich hätte sein sollen, aber…"

"Du bist im Vergleich zu damals eine ganz andere Person Ron, und was noch wichtiger ist, die anderen wissen das auch."

"Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, Harry. Ginny hat mich neulich erst gefragt, ob ich mich so verändert hätte, weil Hermine mir für den Fall einer Weigerung regelrecht gedroht hatte, nun ja gedroht im Sinne, das sie die Beziehung beenden würde. Das ist etwas, das mir nicht wirklich gefällt, nämlich das alle denken, das Hermine mich 24/7 lang kontrolliert.“

Harry versuchte hier ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, denn er selbst gehörte durchaus zu der Gruppe von „allen“ die das dachten. Und Hermine hatte ja auch sein Leben durchaus fünf Jahre lang geführt, obwohl Harry kaum Einwände erhoben hatte.

"Sie übernimmt nun einmal gerne die Führungsrolle, Ron." Mehr sagte er nicht dazu und er hoffte, das Ron das Thema beenden würde, was er aber nicht tat.

"Ich werde mich weiter an meine Prinzipien halten. Ich denke nicht das sie jemanden heiraten wird, der ihr wie ein Schosshündchen folgt und nur ja sagt." Ron's Ausdrucksweise verbesserte sich immer mehr, merkte Harry nun.

"Ron, du weisst schon, das die Muggelwelt eine Institution namens „Gemeiunschafts-College“ besitzt. Es ist eine Art Hochschule in der sie die Schüler auf weitere vier Jahre Schule vorbereiten. Ich weiss, das du noch nicht für die Muggel-Universität bereit bist, aber das gilt auch nur so gerade eben für mch, aber wenn du an so einem College teilnehmen möchtest, liesse sich das bewerkstelligen. Danach kann Michael die nötigen Dinge vorbereiten, damit du zu uns auf die Schule wechseln kannst, die wir besuchen werden."

Ron's schnelle Antwort sprach hier nun Bände.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Harry, aber vorerst vermutlich nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn ich auch Quidditch spielen kann. Lass uns abwarten was die Scouts nach dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff im März sagen werden, dann können wir noch einmal darüber reden. Und da du für das Treffen der Liga so oder so dort sein wirst, begleite mich doch einfach zu dem Treffen. Du musst ihnen ja nicht sagen, das du nächstes Jahr in Amerika spielen wirst." Eigentlich hatte Harry ein Treffen mit den Männern und Frauen vermeiden wollen, deren Quidditch-Liga er ein paar Wochen später derart brüskieren würde, aber für Ron würde er es machen, denn Ron hatte ihn in der ganzen letzten Zeit wirklich um sehr wenige Gefallen gebeten.

"Das klingt nach einem guten Plan."

"Ich möchte aber noch eine andere Sache mit dir besprechen."

"Ich denke, es geht um Ginny und Jonas oder?"

"Genau. Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Das sie zusammen passen? Sie wurde vor kurzem erst von Dean in aller Öffentlichkeit blamiert und verlassen…"

"Damit hatte ich nichts zutun, Ron, glaub mir das bitte. Sicher, ich helfe gerne, aber die ursprüngliche Idee, der Funken wenn du so willst, der kam von Ginny. Drew erzählte mir, das sie im Juni ganz lose mit einander geflirtet haben, aber nicht mehr. Ich denke, das er ihr schon eine gewisse Zeit lang durchaus gefiel. Und ein Date bedeutet ja noch lange nicht, das hier eine feste Beziehung existiert. Mich einmal ausgenommen natürlich." Ihm war klar, das Ron nicht wirklich mit der Antwort zufrieden war, und damit hatte er auch recht, wie seine folgende Frage bewiess.

"Du hast sie aber zu nichts überredet, oder?"

Harry begann sich zu fragen, wieso Ron sich so dafür interessierte, was Ginny oder er gemacht oder gesagt hatten, aber er war durchaus bereit, sich noch etwas weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Er wusste nämlich durchaus, das Ginny ihrem Bruder sonst längst schon eine Ohrfeige oder ähnliches verpasst hätte.

"Nicht wirklich, denn in meinen Briefen ging es mehr un Nachrichten und ähnliche Dinge, und nicht um persönliche Dinge. Wobei ich ihr allerdings von Sophie erzählt habe."

"Pass bitte einfach weiter auf sie auf, für den Fall, das er irgend etwas versuchen sollte."

Das war der Punkt wo Harry den Schlussstrich ziehen würde, aber kurioserweise stimmte er Ron zumindest in diesem Punkt völlig zu. Wenn Jonas wirklich soviel „Auswahl“ hatte, wie er dachte, wieso entschied er sich dann für jemanden, deren letzter Freund sie hatte sitzen lassen, weil sie ihm nicht das geben wollte, was er verlangte? War es die Herausforderung bei dieser Sache? Das konnte er aber nicht wirklich glauben, denn Jonas wusste durchaus, was sein Freund als Reaktion auf das ganze veranlasst hatte. Harry hatte Jonas bisher nicht danach gefragt, und Jonas für seinen Teil ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Das einzigste, wonach er fragte waren Details über Ginny's tägliche Gewohnheiten und andere interessante Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit…, von denen Harry nur die wenigsten kannte, denn Ginny war nur ein knappes Jahr lang Teil seiner Gruppe in Hogwarts gewesen. Deshalb war er dazu über gegangen, Luna über Briefe regelrecht „auszufragen“, und sie war eine wirklich gute Informationsquelle für ihn, die Harry auch gerne an Jonas weiter leitete.

"Sollte er sie betrügen, hat er sich mir gegenüber zu verantworten, und das ist ein wirklich wichtiger Punkt wieso er sie nicht betrügen wird. Ich besitze die Karte vom Tpy 2.5 für die Schule, und so kann ich ihn und jeden seiner Begleiter praktisch sofort finden. Und das weiss er auch, Ron. Er ist ausserdem ein ehrlicher und wirklich guter Kerl und ich weiss, das er für sie alles ihm mögliche tun würde."

"Das würde ich wirklich gerne glauben, und ich weiss durchaus, das es Ginny relativ egal ist, was ich darüber denke. Aber ich möchte nur dafür sorgen, das sie glücklich ist."

"Hast du versucht, das Ginny zu erklären?"

"Nein, hat er nicht."

Da wir gerade von dem „Teufel“ sprechen, erschien nun Ginny im Türrahmen. Harry setzte nun sofort ein freundliches, breites Lächeln auf.

"Oh Ginny, es freut mich dich hier zu sehen."

"Ach sei still, Harry, du wirst übrigens unten erwartet, denn Lee und du müsst noch eure Toasts auf das Brautpaar aussprechen." Sie lächelte allerdings, aber vermutlich nur auf den ersten Teil ihrer Antwort bezogen.

"Na Grossartig, ich hatte so gehofft, das die Toasts beim nicht traditionellen Teil der Feier auch weggelassen wurden."

"Da hattest du kein Glück, also geh besser nach unten."

"Ja Ma'am."

Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu, der wohl soviel sagte wie „Viel Glück“, bevor er die Treppen hinunter lief. Ginny hatte übrigens nur eine Sache zu ihrem Bruder zu sagen.

"Und obwohl ich diese Aussage bewundere, wirst du dir, solltest du dich bei Jonas und mir einmischen, wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

"Es ist wirklich schön, eine Schwester zu haben, die mich liebt und respektiert."

"Ich mag dich wirklich, Ron, und ich respektiere dich auch fast die gesamte Zeit über. Aber erinnere dich immer daran, das dies MEIN Leben ist und nicht deines."

"Und trotzdem stört es dich nicht, wenn Harry sich einmischt." Hier bezog er sich auf die Heuler-Kampagne.

"Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten, gegen Dean etwas zu unternehmen, und er handelte erst, als er alle Fakten kannte. Nachdem Dean mir das antat. Er drohte Dean vorher in keinster Weise oder griff irgendwie ein, sondern er versuchte so gut wie möglich zu helfen." Sie erkannte nun, das Ron von dieser Aussage nicht begeistert war, und entschloss sich nun, diese Sache anders anzugehen.

"Weisst du, Ron, mir ist klar, das du es nur gut mit mir meinst und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Aber ich bin jetzt ein fast erwachsenes Mädchen und ich kann diese Dinge durchaus selbst beheben. Solange du mich unterstützt werden wir sicher keine Probleme mit einander haben." Zu ihrer absoluten Überraschung schienen diese Worte zu wirken.

"Das ist nur fair und Jonas ist ein guter Kerl, soviel weiss ich mit Sicherheit."

"Das ist er in der Tat, und ich denke das dieses mal wirklich mehr daraus werden könnte. Und wenn nicht? Dann muss keiner darunter leiden, denn wir würden uns so oder so dann nur in den Ferien sehen."

"Also gut, ich verspreche mich nicht einzumischen. Sollte er aber zu weit gehen, ähnlich wie Dean, werde ich aber dieses Mal nicht still halten. Selbst du musst zugeben, das Harry hier einen gewissen Gewissenskonflikt hätte."

Ginny war das durchaus klar, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Harry sich auf Jonas' Seite stellen würde. Hier irrte sie sich zwar, aber es war ja nicht so das sie ihn einfach so fragen konnte. Oder das er ihr eine direkte Antwort geben würde, selbst wenn sie ihn fragte. Harry hatte nur Jonas direkt geantwortet und das auch nur, um Jonas nach der Aktion mit den Heulern zu beruhigen.

"Soweit wird es nicht kommen, Ron. Aber lass uns jetzt runter gehen, damit wir die Ansprachen miterleben können." Sie überraschte ihren Bruder nun indem sie ihn kurz umarmte, bevor sie hinunter eilten, wo sie nur einen kleinen Teil von Lee's kurzer Ansprache verpasst hatten.

"Und so wurde Geschichte geschrieben und im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor herrschte das totale Chaos, so wie wir es geplant hatten. Ich kenne diese vier nun seiut über acht Jahren und es war mir immer eine Ehre, ihr Freund und Vertrauter zu sein. Ich weiss, das ich keine besseren Freunde als diese Vier und die anderen Anwesenden hätte finden können. Also ein Toast auf Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia Weasley!" Er hob nun sein Weinglas an und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. Die Zwillinge taten so als hätten sie Tränen in den Augen und die Bräute umarmten Lee kurz gemeinsam.

Nun war Harry an der Reihe. Ironischerweise hatte Harry zwar kaum Probleme damit vor Ministern und Präsidenten zu reden, und er konnte problemlos zwei der mächtigsten Magier im Land beleidigen, in diesem Fall die Herrren Riddle und Dumbledore….aber sein Problem war, das er hier vor seinen Freunden und seiner “Familie” sprechen sollte.

"Nun, die Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft ist also wieder zusammen und das erste mal seit Monaten. So werde ich Angelina und Alicia immer sehen, nämlich als Mannschaftskameraden und Freunde, denn während ich als 11jähriger Junge, mit grossen Augen vor Dingen stand, die jeden anderen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten, waren es diese beiden und ihre Partner, die mir beistanden. Sie standen mir Rat und Tat zur Seite, aber gaben mir auch dann einen Stoss in die richtige Richtung, wenn es nötig war. Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George waren über allem sehr gute Beispiele. Beispiele dafür, das es Leute gab, mit denen ich aufwachsen wollte, und sie gingen als gute Beispiele dafür voran, wie wir uns verhalten sollten, wenn wir als Beispiele für die jüngere Generation erscheinen sollten, aber auch für manchen älteren." Er hielt nun einen Moment inne.

"Sicher wir wussten alle, das dieser Tag kommen würde, das diese Eheschliessungen unvermeidlich waren, aber es ist mir eine grosse Freude sie zu sehen, wie sie diesen Gang herunter geschritten kommen. Es ist das Jahr der Hochzeiten für die Weasley-Familie und es sind nur Ginny, hier aber zum Glück und Charlie, hier aber leider, die dieses Jahr nicht vor dem Altar stehen. Es war unser erstes komplettes Jahr ohne Percy und ich würde eine grosse Menge Geld darauf verwetten, das auch er gerne bei diesem freudigen Ereignis anwesend gewesen wäre. Denn genau dafür stehen Fred und George, für Heiterkeit und Freude. Sie bringen Heiterkeit und Freude in die Leben von hunderten Personen und das jeden Tag, zum grossen Teil durch ihre Erfindungen und Produkte aber auch zu einem erheblichen Teil für jene unter uns, die sie kennen, durch direkten Umgang. Es ist mir deshalb eine Ehre und ein Privileg, an solch einem Tag teilnehmen zu dürfen. Es ist ein besonderer Tag für uns alle. Deshalb erhebe ich mein Glas für Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George. Salut!" Er hob nun seine Flasche obligatorischen Snapple zum Toast, während die anderen im Raum es mit ihrem Glas gleich taten.

Sophie hatte die ganze Zeit über die Hand in der sich kein Snapple befand gehalten und flüsterte nun etwas in sein Ohr.

"Sehr gut gesprochen, wenn man bedenkt, das du dir vorher keinerlei Notizen gemacht hast."

"Die Spontanität war heute das wichtigste, insbesondere bei den Zwillingen."

"Wohl wahr. Wann reisen wir wieder ab?" Harry trug leider keine Uhr, so das er auf die von Sophie schaute, die er ihr letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Es war jetzt 09.30 Uhr morgens in Indiana, so das sie wohl bald abreisen müssten, wenn auch nur um ihre Tarnung mit den Portschlüsseln wahren zu können.

"In Kürze, ich möchte aber vorher noch ein paar Dinge mit Jonas und Ginny absprechen."

Und da wir gerade vom Teufel sprachen, kam Ginny genau jetzt herüber.

"Das war ein wirklich schöner Toast, wenn man bedenkt, das du ihn dir kurzfristig überlegt hast."

"War es so offensichtlich?"

"Er war besser als der von Charlie, und das gibt auch er gerne zu." Charlie hatte den Toast auf der Hochzeit von Bill gesprochen.

"Charlie ist wirklich höflich. Geht mit morgen alles klar? Nachmittags?"

"Ja, aber es ist doch nur zum Mittagessen oder?"

"Ausser du möchtest uns in die Staaten begleiten, wobei wir in Los Angeles in einem Hotel Reservierungen haben. Du kannst uns also gerne begleiten." Er bezweifelte aber, das Molly darauf eingehen würde, aber es war einen Versuch wert.

Ginny war fast gewillt, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber dazu, etwas zurück zu rudern.

"Reden wir nach dem Essen weiter darüber. Greif den Idioten einfach nicht an und werd anschliessend verhaftet oder so." Sie bezog sich hier auf McCrae.

"Ich denke nicht, das McCrae mich noch mehr verärgern möchte als er es schon getan hat. Er hat sich endlich für unsere Seite des Konflikts entschieden und es ist meine Aufgabe, diese Position weiter zu festigen."

"Und das kannst du machen?"

"So lange er nicht zu viel persönliche Informationen erwartet, sehe ich kein Problem darin. Ich kann sehr umgänglich sein, wenn das nötig ist und ich werde ihm sicher genügend Informationen bringen, die ihn zufriedenstellen werden. Ich habe mich schliesslich seit Wochen auf dieses Treffen vorbereitet. " Harry hatte tatsächlich den Grossteil seiner Zeit in der Black-Bibliothek damit verbracht, sich mittels einer Kombination aus McCrae-Vorbereitungshilfen und NEWT-Tests in seinen schwächsten Fächern, Verwandlungskunst und Muggelstudien zu verbessern. Für Zauberstablose Magie gab es leider keine NEWT-Prüfung, da nur die nordamerikanischen Schulen dieses Fach offziell unterrichteten, so das Harry die Geschichte der Magie als fünftes Prüfungsfach in den NEWT gewählt hatte

"Ich kann es garnicht erwarten, bis du Minister für Magie bist, Harry, denn du hast echt Talent für diese Dinge."

Mehr als nur einer der Anwesenden, darunter auch Rufus, hatte ihm das schon gesagt, und das Gefühl dafür liess Harry etwas kalt. Er hatte sich im Prinzip in die Politik “eingekauft”, wobei seine Freundschaft zu Rufus auch in gewissem Sinne dazu gehörte, aber es störte ihn nur noch bedingt, das manche Leute daraus einen Vorteil errangen. Wann auch immer er den Begriff hörte, dachte er fast immer als erstes an Fudge, was dazu führte, das er sich fast jedes Mal an seinem Essen fast verschluckte, auch wenn Fudge eher das untypische Beispiel dafür war. Harry war für einen 17-Jährigen sehr selbstbewusst, und auf Grund seiner Erfahrungen auch aus gutem Grund….aber es fehlte ihm trotzdem noch einiges an Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. Derzeit war er damit zufrieden, diese Bemerkung als Kompliment aufzufassen, und genau das hatte Ginny auch damit bezwecken wollen.

"Vielen Dank. Nun ja, ich denke wir sollten mit unserer Portschlüsselreise beginnen. " Dies sagte er etwas lauter, damit es neugierige Ohren verstehen konnten. Und die gab es durchaus, auch wenn diese dem Rest der Gruppe gehörten, die sich nun in den nächsten 10 Minuten verabschiedeten. Harry wandte sich nun noch an Fred und George.

"Denkt daran, das ihr beiden euren Spass haben sollt und euch nicht um den Laden kümmern müsst."

"Du wirst auch nicht dort sein, das weisst du, oder?"

"Ja, aber als der einzigste Teilhaber, der täglich im Laden sein “kann”, denke ich solltest du dir da keine Sorgen machen

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass wir den Teil der Reise auf Hawaii verpassen werden, obwohl die Insel auch sehr gut ist, da es dort keine Touristen oder so gibt, die man beachten muss." Den Teil mit Hawaii hatten sie nur deshalb vorbereitet, um die Hochzeitsüberraschung nicht zu verderben.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das ihr an diese Dinge denken werdet, insbesondere während der Flitterwochen. Dererlei Dinge werden sicher einen Grossteil eurer Zeit einnehmen, denke ich." George nickte hier nun.

"Man sagt, das es nach der Hochzeit besser wird und ich kann es nicht erwarten, es herauszufinden."

"Da hat mein Zwilling wie immer zu 100 Prozent recht. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass bei eurer Tour, aber denkt daran, Oxford und Cambridge sind definitiv besser als eure Möglichkeiten. " Hermine und Bill hatten ihm fast genau das selbe erzählt, und in diesen Dingen war es den vieren sehr ernst, und Bill hatte diese Tatsache auch den Zwillingen erklärt. Harry hätte, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, zwar auch die englischen Universitäten vorgezogen, aber dabei gab es ein nicht unerhebliches Problem:

"Leider ist Michael nicht in der Lage, sich um derartige Dinge zu bemühen, und vertrau mir, ich habe ihn gefragt."

"Das sind nur Entschuldigungen und Ausflüchte. Aber pass trotzdem auf dich auf, Junior." Die Zwillinge brachten noch das Harry Harry durcheinander, bevor sie ihn zurück zu den anderen schickten. Er verabschiedete sich nun noch schnell und verabredete sich mit Hermine und Jonas im Tropfenden Kessel. Er wusste allerdings noch nicht, wie spät es würde, weshalb er sie bat, ab 13 Uhr dort zu sein, denn dann würde Dobby sie dort abholen.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten ging die Gruppe zum Rand der Schutzzauber, um per Portschlüssel zurück zum The Hollow zu reisen. So liefen die meisten Transporte derzeit während das magische Grossbritannien im Krieg war: es wurde viel zu Fuss erledigt.

Die Gruppe packte nun ihre Sachen für die Tour durch die Universitäten zusammen und reiste über das Flohnetzwerk der Koffer nach Indiana, wo Dobby den Ersatzkoffer ein paar Tage zuvor platziert hatte. In Indianapolis war es derzeit 10.30 Uhr vormittags.

Die Weihnachtsfeier bei den Forrester würde gegen 11 Uhr beginnen, denn mehrere der Mitglieder der Forrester/Davis-Familien würde an mehr als nur einer Feier teilnehmen. Harry hatte Dobby bereits mit einem Dobby-Gramm vorausgeschickt, das Nick Forrester etwas enttäuschte, denn sie würden dieses Mal keine Wette mit dem Essen eingehen. Warrick's Vater erwartete sie aber trotzdem, als sie aus dem Keller herauf kamen, wo sich der Koffer befand.

"Hattet ihr euren Spass?"

"Es ist viel besser gelaufen als im letzten Jahr. Dad, du hast Marie glaube ich noch nicht getroffen oder? " Das hatte er nicht und beide schüttelten sich nun die Hände.

"Nein, aber ich habe fast alles über dich von den Jungs gehört, von daher ein herzliches Willkommen, Marie."

"Danke sehr, Mr. Forrester, ich viel über sie und Mrs. Forrester gehört. " Da wir gerade davon sprachen, denn in diesem Moment kam Karen dazu.

"Wir sind Nick und Karen, und es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Marie. Wie läuft es bei euch drüben?"

"Nun, wir haben eine Verlobung erlebt und haben eine Doppelhochzeit erlebt. " Keiner der Forresters' schien über diese Nachricht wirklich überrascht zu sein.

"Nun, die Zwillinge sind wirklich gute Jungen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihre Ehefrauen sehr glücklich machen werden. " Die Zwillinge waren nun streng genommen eine gemischte Ehe eingegangen, und da dies ebenso für Warrick's Beziehung und die Ehe von Lina Peterson galt, waren sie solche Dinge gewöhnt und beide hatten keine Einwände dagegen. Harry hatte beiden die Situation mit Ron und Hermine erklärt und Nick und Karen würden Hermine am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles selbst treffen.

"Werdet ihr Jungs wirklich die Teller mit dem Essen ignorieren, das wir hier vorbereitet haben?"

"Sie müssen wirklich dringend nach Unterhaltung suchen, Nick, wenn Sie derart an dem Essen von Harry und mir interessiert sind."

"Das Fernsehen kann einen Mann nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad befriedigen."

Nun kicherten fast alle und Jonas schien wirklich sehr nachdenklich zu werden.

"Es ist ein Wunder, ich denke wir können jeder zwei Teller essen, denn es folgen noch zwei grosse Dinner bei denen wir etwas essen müssen und das vor Fremden. " Sie gingen zwar davon aus, das sie in Tecumseh nicht wirklich etwas essen müssten, denn sie waren dort eher der Gesellschaft wegen, so wie schon zu Thanksgiving.

"Also gut, aber dafür müssen sie mit mir eine Wette eingehen. Ich denke das werden wir dann im Sommer, oder vielleicht schon zu Ostern machen."

"Das ist akzeptabel."

Das hatte nun Harry gesagt, was aber zur Folge hatte, das Claudia und Reiko ihn wütend ansahen. Als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückzogen, musste er sich nun auch deshalb verteidigen.

"Hey, ihr habt doch auch gesehen, wie enttäuscht er zu sein schien, deshalb musste ich ihm etwas entgegen kommen."

Claudia schien in keinster Weise überzeugt, und schien zu überlegen, Harry einmal kräftig auf den Hinterkopf zu schlagen. Und zwar nicht auf die leichte Weise wie es Reiko normalerweise tat.

"Du wirst es später beim Spaziergang wieder verarbeiten oder?"

"Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen."

Hier wurden sie aber von Keisha und Marty unterbrochen, die mehr über Großbritannien und die Dinge erfahren wollten, die sie dort unternahmen. Beide waren den Zwillingen nur einmal begegnet und zwar während des Quidditch-Spiels im Oktober, aber beide hatten Fred und George sofort zu ihren Vorbildern erklärt, denn diese waren in gewisser Weise ihre Arbeitgeber. Nun kamen noch weitere Familienmitglieder hinzu, als Warrick und Harry von der Hochzeit berichteten, denn sie hatten alle während anderer Familienfeiern von Harry und seinen Freunden gehört und sie amüsierten sich sehr über das Verhalten der Zwillinge. Nachdem sie von den Planungen für die Flitterwochen erzählt hatten, begannen fast alle verheirateten Familienmitglieder von ihren eigenen zu erzählen, wobei diese Erzählungen noch während des Mittagessens weitergingen.

Das Mittagessen bestand aus dem typischen Festmahl, das von Karen, Lina und Grace gekocht worden war. Die Unterhaltungen während des Essens drehten sich meist um Marty und Keisha, die gezwungen waren, viele der Dinge, die sie in den ersten vier Monaten des Schuljahres gelernt hatten, zu rezitieren oder gar vorzuführen. Dies gehörte allerdings zu den Traditionen an diesem Tag, auch wenn sich die beiden Cousins nur recht wage daran erinnerten, was Warrick 1991 getan hatte. Sie wurden darum gebeten, sehr genau über ihre Klassen zu berichten, die natürlich in beiden Fällen identisch abgelaufen waren, auch wenn sie nicht immer zur selben Zeit stattfanden und beide wurden hier von praktisch allen befragt.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Keisha und Marty, schulisch gesehen, sehr klug waren und derzeit beide die klassenbesten waren, wobei es bisher nur wenige Zensuren gegeben hatte. Beide hatten die ersten Prüfungen gut bestanden und beided wurden dafür gelobt, das sie dem Davis-Namen alle Ehre machten, selbst wenn sie selbst mit Nachnamen Peterson und Coyle hiessen. Nach dem Mittagessen überreichte Karen, die als einzigste der Davis-Schwestern niucht direkt mit beiden verwandt war, ihnen ihre Preise:

Beide bekamen ihre erste “Rate” von ihrem Onkel Antonio, beides jeweils 200 Dollar, die allerdings bis Anfang Februar reichen mussten, wobei Antonio in diesem Jahr bei seinen Schwiegereltern Weihnachten feierte. Man könnte sich fragen, wo sie all das Geld ausgeben könnten, denn sie durften Great Lakes in der Zeit zwischen Januar und Ostern nicht verlassen, und danach auch nicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Und für Warrick hatte das ganze so oder so noch ein grosses Problem, denn Great Lakes hatte keinen eigentlichen Einkaufsladen oder so sondern nur ein paar Automaten im Speisesaal, aber genau das war für die Cousins kein Problem. Sie konnten ganz einfach Dobby und Winky fragen, welche die beiden sehr gern mochten und diese würden bei Bedarf für die Cousins in die Flackter Alley gehen…solange dies nicht zu oft geschah.

Dank dem recht amüsierten Harry würden Keisha und Marty bald dazu übergehen, eine Liste zu erstellen, auf der ihre Freunde und sie die Dinge eintragen konnten, die sie aus der Flackter Alley haben wollten, die sie dann einmal wöchentlich an Dobby und Winky übergaben, die diese Dinge dann besorgten. Dadurch erhöhten sich zwar die Preise, aber an diesem Gewinn waren sowohl die Elfen mit gut einem Drittel beteiligt als auch Keisha und Marty mit einem Drittel, wobei sie aber bald darauf wurde auch ihre neue Freundin, Anna Kessler mit einbezogen. Dadurch war der Gewinn zwar etwas verringert, aber dank der Verkäufe in Proctor dank Anna wurde das schnell wieder ausgeglichen. Binnen weniger Monate hatten ihre Einnahmen ihr Taschengeld übertroffen und es hatten Verhandlungen mit Harry begonnen, die es Dobby und Winky erlauben würden, auch nach dem Schulabschluss der Gruppe in Great Lakes zu verbleiben. Harry hatte den beiden allerdings erklärt, das er diese Entscheidung völlig den Elfen überlassen würde, solange es keine illegalen Aktivitäten gäbe. Murray und Heyman wussten beide durchaus, was vorsich ging, aber da keines der “Produkte” Alkohol oder Tabak enthielt, tolerierten beide das Geschehen. Sie hatten Harry zwar nicht gesagt, das sie informiert waren, aber er ging davon aus. Und nun wusste Harry auch, das die Verkäufe für WWW in Great Lakes in sehr guten Händen lagen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, zu dem kein regelrechtes Feuerwerk gehörte, kam es zu einer regelrechten öffentlichen Fragerunde für Ozzie Coyle, acht Jahre alt und Elizabeth Peterson, sechs Jahre alt, die die meisten Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Harry hatte beiden viele bekannte Brettspiele gekauft, die er finden konnte, darunter auch eine Version von Monopoly, die sich mit Grossbritannien befasste, die britische Strassennamen und berühmte Gebäude enthielt. Beide liebten dieses Spiel und es gelang ihnen fast sofort, ihre Eltern und Grosseltern zu einem Spiel Monopoly zu überreden, wobei Dobby zum Glück derzeit beschäftigt war, so das er sie nicht in Grund und Boden spielen konnte, denn das war bei fast allen Brett- und Kartenspielen seine Spezialität die er erlernte. Die Eltern schüttelten Harry die Hand und dankten ihm dafür, das er sich so um die Kinder kümmerte, sowohl in Great Lakes als auch hier. Seine Antwort lautete in diesen Fällen, das er ein steinreicher junger Mann war, der keinerlei jüngere Geschwister hatte, die er verwöhnen konnte, so das er dazu übergegangen war, ihre Kinder stattdessen zu verwöhnen.

Das diese Aussage sehr gut angekommen war, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Die Gruppe versammelte sich nun um die Geschenke an jene zu zu verteilen, die nicht direkt zur Gruppe gehörten und das galt insbesondere für Warrick und Harry, denn das Haus der Familie Forrester war während dieser Woche Harry's Operationsbasis. Harry war in diesem Jahr für Martin Forrester, Warrick's Grossvater zuständig und noch einen weiteren Snooker-Tisch gekauft, der später zu einem Martin passenden Termin geliefert würde. Martin hatte sein ganzes Leben lang dieses Spiel gespielt aber er hatte nie der Vesuchung nachgegeben und sich einen Tisch für zu Hause gekauft. Harry hatte ihn allerdings noch zuvor gewarnt:

"Die Taschen des Snooker Tisches sind etwas kleiner, so das es zu Anfang etwas frustrierend sein kann."

Martin hatte ihm aber versichert, dass dies kein Problem sein würde, und er sagte ihm auch noch, das er sich insbesondere über Geschenke freute, die er sich wirklich wünschte, die man sich wirklich wünschte, aber nie zu Kaufen durchringen konnte.

Genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit kam allerdings auch Warrick und Reiko zu Teil, denn es zeichnete sich eine weitere Verlobung in ihrem erweiterten Kreis ab. Aber Warrick's Geschenk für sie bestand aus zwei Diamantohrringen, die sie zu Beginn des Monats gemeinsam mit ihm ausgesucht hatte. Wie schon Harry und Sophie wurden beide die selbe Sache gefragt, auf die sie mit einem Wort antworteten “Bald”. Nick und Karen hatten etwas mehr erwartet und Warrick und Reiko nahmen beide zur Seite und erklärten es ihnen.

"Warten wir bitte ab, was der Sommer uns bringt, ja? Wir werden alle gemeinsam den Schulabschluss feiern so das wir dieses Thema dann lösen können." Sie hatte allerdings nicht erwähnt, das ihre Eltern ihr möglichstes taten um eine Verlobung solange zu verhindern, bis das College angefangen hatte oder noch später. Karl und Lisa hatten beide kein Problem damit, das sie in der Schule zusammen lebten aber beide wollten, wollten, das sie mindestens 20 Jahre alt waren, bevor es zum Austausch von Ringen kam, im Sinne von “Wir wollen, das ihr dafür bereit seid.” Reiko und Warrick hatten im Gegenzug mit einer “Dobby-Gramm-Kampagne” begonnen, um sie umzustimmen, aber bisher verlief sie sehr langsam. Beide waren sich aber einig, das sie es trotzdem tun würden, sollte es dazu kommen.

Sophie hatte dieses Jahr auf ihre üblichen Bilder verzichtet und Harry einen Anzug von Savile Row gekauft, der sehr gut zu seinem neuen Tuxedo von Savile Row passte, der nicht gemietet worden war sondern ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsgeschenk von den Zwillingen und ihren Partnerinnen darstellte. Der Anzug war dunkelblau gehalten und beinhaltete eine Weste und Lackschuhe. Fred und George hatten ihn für sie besorgtund sie hatten ihr gesagt, das ein erheblicher Teil der Kosten ihr Geschenk für sie wäre, und Harry wurde sofort dazu gedrängt, ihn anzuziehen. Er ging nun in das Zimmer von Warrick und zog ihn auch an, und als er wieder zurück kehrte hielten alle inne und bewunderten den Anzug. Er drehte sich nun im Kreis, ähnlich den Zwillingen in ihren Smokings, denn das Geschenk gefiel ihm sehr.

"Sie hat ein verdammt guten Geschmack bei Geschenken, oder? " Er nun dazu noch das Geschenk aus dem letzten Jahr, die Taschenuhr mit den Bildern, und so sah Harry wirklich sehr elegant aus. Sophie sah ihn nun kurz an und rief nun:

"Winky!"

"Ja, Sophie?" Winky und Dobby reagierten mittlerweile auch, wenn Sophie sie rief.

"Macht bitte unzähliche Bilder davon." Sie deutete nun auf Harry und obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwer zu deuten war, so schien Winky doch durchaus beeindruckt. Sie holte nun schnell ihrer Kamera, die schon im Fuchsbau sehr häufig im Gebrauch gewesen war. Es war hier von Vorteil, das Harry's Budget eine nicht unerhebliche Summe für neue Filme vorsah.

Sie verwendete aber nur eine Rolle des Films, denn über eine Million Bildet wäre dann doch etwas übertrieben gewesen. Sophie war es bisher gelungen, dem Drang zu widerstehen, Harry's Geschenk an sie zu öffnen, denn er sollte dabei anwesend sein, aber nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, nahm sie es in die Hand. Sie schüttelte es allerdings nicht um den Inhalt nicht zu beschädigen und entfernte nun vor den Augen ihres Freundes das Geschenkpapier.

Es war eine kleine Box, an der ein Blatt gefaltetes Papier befestigt war. Sie sah ihn nun fragend an.

"Öffne einfach die Box."

Genau das tat sie nun und kurz darauf erklang eine Musik der Beatles, die das Lied “Let it Be” sangen, wobei die Beatles ihre Lieblingsband waren und das schon bevor sie sich in jemand aus ihrem Heimatland verliebte.

"Das ist wunderschön. Vielen Dank."

"Öffne jetzt bitte das Papier."

Nach weiteren irritierten Blicken tat sie das auch und auf dem Papier standen rund 100 handgeschriebene Lieder, die ganz klar in Harry's tyischer Handschrift gehalten waren. Harry setzte nun zu einer Erklärung an.

"Du musst nur deine Wunschmelodie in etwa zwei Fuss Entfernung zum Kasten sagen, und sie wird abgespielt, allerdings reagiert sie bisher nur auf unsere beiden Stimmen. " Streng genommen war es die magische Version des Ipod, obwohl es diese 1997 wohl noch nicht gab. Harry hatte den grössten Teil seiner Freizeit an den Montagnachmittagen darauf verwendet, die nötigen Zauber zu finden und die Lieder anschliessend einzubinden, die er für ihre 90 Lieblingslieder hielt, wobei er sich auf ihre CD- und Platten-Sammlung sowie sein Gedächtnis gestützt hatte. Die restlichen 10 waren seine eigenen Lieblinglieder, von denen aber keines zu den ersten 90 gehört hatte.….. hier war deutlich geworden das sie nicht in allem einer Meinung waren.

"Das ist genial, Harry, vielen Dank! " Sie umarmte ihn nun vorsichtig, da er noch immer seinen Anzug trug.

"Nun ja, du sagtest, das wir nicht zu viel Geld dafür ausgeben sollten, aber du sagtest nichts davon, das wir nicht viel Zeit dafür auswenden dürften. " Tatsächlich hatte Harry nur knapp 20 Stunden für die Nachforschungen und das Einfügen der Lieder gebraucht, aber er war der Meinung, das es diese Zeit wert gewesen war, insbesondere in Anbetracht ihrer Reaktion. Die Musikbox selbst hatte ihn knapp 50 Dollar gekostet und Dobby hatte sie in der Winkelgasse entdeckt, während er eigentlich im Auftrag der Zwillinge nach etwas ganz anderem gesucht hatte.

Die Gruppe versammelte sich nun vor der Liste um zu sehen, was dort drauf stand und alle waren der Meinung, das Harry sie sehr gut getroffen hatte. Allerdings waren die Beziehungen zu den Zimmerkameraden von Sophie und Reiko, Kelly und Miranda recht angespannt, denn beide waren wohl beleidigt, das sie zu keiner der Unternehmungen der Gruppe eingeladen worden waren, weshalb es recht schnell klar wurde, das der Pink-Zauber aktiviert würde, bevor sie nach Great Lakes zurück kehrten, um die letzten sechs Monate der Schulzeit zu überstehen. Allerdings war auch niemand im voraus darüber informiert worden, denn Harry hatte es so gut wie möglich geheim gehalten. Er wollte sie alle überraschen, aber auch zum Teil sicherstellen, das sie durchaus beeindruckt waren, denn jeder reiche Junge konnte sich praktisch alles kaufen, aber es war sehr viel mehr Aufwand nötig so etwas nützliches und schönes zu Planen und zu erschaffen. Und genau hier musste Harry's Ego noch verbessert werden, etwas, das seine Freunde sehr gerne taten. Er zog sich nun wieder seine Jeans an und das Weasley-Oberteil, wobei er sicherstellte, das der Anzug so wenig wie möglich zerknittert wurde. Wenn es ein Talent gab, das Winky nicht besass, dann war es die Fähigkeit, Kleidung sauber zu trocknen. Er kam nun wieder herunter und sah, das die anderen die Geschenke zu verteilen begannen.

Die anderen Geschenke waren folgende:

Drew kaufte Marie einen sehr schönen Ring, der auf ihre rechte Hand gehörte. Wie Sophie trug auch Marie eigentlich keine Ringe, so dass dieses Geschenk recht ungewöhnlich war. Dies hiess aber nicht das er ihr nicht gefiel, was dazu führte, das sie sich weigerte, ihn sehr lange Zeit überhaupt abzulegen. Dies würde ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit sehr überraschen, auch wenn er sich auf der falschen Hand befand. Drew war es irgendwie gelungen, ihre Grösse richtig zu schätzen, indem er dem Verkäufer ein Photo gezeigt hatte.

Reiko begleitete Nick, Karen, Harry, Sophie und Marty's Eltern, Ozzie Sr. und Grace und es gelang ihr, Warrick einen neuen Besen von Nike zu besorgen, während Marty im Gegenzug seinen alten erhalten würde, der erst drei Jahre alt war und deutlich besser war, als der bisherige von Marty. Marty's Besen war ein Anfängermodell, passend für sein Alter, aber er war so schwach, das Harry ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, einen guten zu kaufen, den er dann Marty geliehen hätte. Das war aber nun nicht mehr nötig. Sowohl Marty als auch Warrick freuten sich sehr über diese Geschenke, und Warrick versprach Marty, das er den neuen bekommen sollte, falls Warrick sich für eine professionelle Karriere entscheiden sollte, denn die professionellen Quidditch-Teams stellten ihren Spielern generell die bestmöglichen Besen zur Verfügung.

Reiko, Claudia und Marie hatten Harry verschiedene Geschenkgutscheine für seine Hobbies, darunter sein Hobbie verschiedene Texte zu verfassen, besorgt, über die er sich sehr freute. Nachdem er die Arbeiten für Muggelstudien für dieses Semester beendet hatte, blieb erfreulicherweise noch immer ein Gutschein für Verzauberungskunst übrig.

Harry hatte allen, wie so oft, einen Kalender besorgt, und jedes der Mädchen bekam einen handgeschriebenen Gutschein für die verschiedenen Läden in der direkten Nähe der Hotels, in denen sie übernachten würden. Das war zwar nicht das einfallsreichste Geschenk aber definitiv das nützlichste.

Gegen 14 Uhr sammelten sie ihre Dinge zusammen und bereiteten sich auf den nächsten Teil ihrer Reise vor.

Ihr nächster Halt war bei den Fords, die derzeit in Cincinnati wohnten, wobei beide scheinbar die halbe Stadt zu besitzen schienen, obwohl es in Wahrheit nur die wichtigste Tageszeitung und einige Bürogebäude waren, gefolgt von einer Bank. Beide waren, wie sich herausstellte, alte Freunde der Steeles, obwohl sich Marie und Jonas nie vor Great Lakes begegnet waren, und so kam es, das Jonas, nachdem sie einander vorgestellt worden waren, ihnen sehr genau berichten musste, was seine Familienmitglieder seither erlebt hatten und welcher Arbeit sie nachgingen.

Marie's Eltern, Jed und Abby, waren durchaus freundlich und hiessen die neuen Freunde ihrer Tochter mit offenen Armen willkommen. Abby's Hobby war die magische Geschichte, so das sie, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, fast alles über Harry wusste. In Gedanken überlegte er nun langsam, die mögliche Bücherserie über ihn wirklich schreiben zu lassen, denn nach nur fünf Minuten in ihrer Unterhaltung hatte Abby Ford ihn an einige Dinge erinnert, die er fast vergessen hatte.

Das Dinner war für mehr als 15 Personen ausgelegt und Drew wurde, ähnlich wie zu Thanksgiving, von Marie's Familie behandelt. Sie mochten ihn wirklich, weshalb sie ihn sehr stark integrierten, während ihn die Fragen nicht wirklich zu stören schienen, da sie sehr freundlich gestellt wurden. Es war sicher ein Vorteil, das sie seinen Worten ebenfalls zuhörten. Keiner von Marie's ehemaligen Freunden hatte länger als sechs Monate durchgehalten, und da sowohl Marie als auch Drew zugestimmt hatten, das sie seit Ende der Woche nach den Olympics ein Paar waren, war er relativ schnell über die “Hemmschwelle” hinweg gekommen. Das hatte das Interesse in ihn nur vergrössert und die College Tour wurde sehr genau besprochen. Es stellte sich heraus, das Marie's Grossmutter mütterlicherseits in Virginia studiert hatte, so das sie sich sehr lobend für ihre alte Universität aussprach. Reiko gehörte auch zu den interessanten Personen aus ihrer Sicht, denn bisher hatte sich die Familie noch nicht damit befasst, das sie Drew und Marie praktisch zusammen gebracht hate. Sie nahm die Fragen mit ziemlicher Gelassenheit auf und stimmte ihnen zu, das ihre erste echte “Kuppelaktion” ein voller Erfolg war.

Das Essen war sehr gut, obwohl die Fords keine Hauselfen besassen, sondern sich auf ein regelrechtes Heer aus Squibs verliessen, die sich um derartige Aufgaben kümmerten. Squibs wurden für diese Arbeiten gerne eingestellt, denn sie stellten zum einen keine magische Gefahr dar, aber gleichzeitig verstanden sie viele der Dinge um sie herum besser. Ihre Bezahlung war auch ein gutes Stück besser als üblich, wobei die Fords aber sicher waren, das es das Geld wert war. Die Squib-Bevölkerung der Vereinigten Staaten war, prozentual gesehen, die zweitgrösste nach China, und die meisten Squibs ähnelten hier durchaus nicht Peter Weir, denn sie wollten sehr gerne in der magischen Welt arbeiten und in gewisser Weise Teil davon sein, selbst wenn sie nicht alles machen konnten.

Die Gruppe verbrachte insgesamt gut zwei Stunden bei den Fords und die gesamte Gruppe würde gerne wieder hier her zurückkehren. Marie's Eltern ähnelten ihr in vielen Dingen: freundliche, auch zu Scherzen aufgelegte Menschen ohne das sie so regelrecht hyperaktiv waren wie die Baylors'. Mehr als einmal hatten sich Sophie, Reiko und Claudia in den letzten Monaten darüber geärgert, das sie sich nicht eher mit Marie befreundet hatten. Sie hatten das selbe übrigens zuvor schon über Drew gesagt und sie waren alle der Meinung das sie es Harry zu verdanken hatten, das es dazu kam, denn er hatte Drew praktisch dazu überredet sich der Gruppe anzuschliessen.

Der vorletzte Halt an diesem Weihnachtsabend war Denver, Colorado und dort die Versammlung der Baylor/Connelly-Familie. Hier würden sie nur zu Abend essen, da ihr Zeitplan für ein ausführlicheres Verbleiben zu knapp bemessen war. So knapp bemessen, das keiner von ihnen wirklich hungrig ankam. Harry hatte Dobby voraus geschickt um sie vorzuwarnen, das sie unterwegs waren und er berichtete, das Mitchell Baylor sie am Kamin erwarten würde.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Drew's Schwestern die einzigsten waren, mit denen er nicht klar kam, während der Rest der Familie sich sehr offen Drew's Freunden gegenüber zeigte, von denen sie schon so manches gehört hatten. Harry hatte sich gewisse Sorgen darüber gemacht, das es zu einem regelrechten Duell kommen könnte, aber am Ende war es relativ stressfrei aus seiner Sicht. Fast jedenfalls.

Das Abendbrot hatte gerade begonnen, als sie aus dem Kamin gestolpert kamen. Sie nahmen nun ihre Plätze mit einem gewissen Enthusiasmus ein, als sie den Geruch der verschiedenen Gerichte wahrnahmen. Dora Baylor, Mitchell's Schwester, war eine hauptberufliche Köchin, die auch in verschiedenen Sendungen des Muggel-Fernsehens auftrat, weshalb sie bei den Vorbereitungen die Aufsicht geführt hatte, so das alles einfach lecker schmeckte. Harry und Jonas sahen einander kurz an und schienen zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen:

Sie entschieden sich, soweit es möglich war teilzunehmen. Beide nahmen sich insgesamt vier Portionen und Dora versprach ihnen, das sie Dobby und Winky gerne die Rezepte erklären würde. Und Harry würde sicherstellen, das die beiden sich die Zeit dafür nahmen, denn Dora war nicht umsonst so erfahren. Ihre honiggefüllten Yams alleine waren lecker genug um Harry das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen zu lassen, und er würde am liebsten einen Kochkurs bei ihr besuchen.

Es folgte nun noch eine wichtige Ankündigung, nachdem sie fertig mit dem Essen waren. Hollie Baylor erhob sich nun:

"Ich möchte euch als erste als Teil meiner Familie mitteilen, das ich mich für eine Kandidatur zum Amt der Präsidentin entschieden habe."

Hollie war dafür bekannt, das sie zu Scherzen neigte, weshalb alle Anwesenden kurz warteten um zu sehen ob dies wieder der Fall war.

Sie machte hier aber keinen Scherz, was dazu führte, das die knapp 45 Anwesenden laut zu Klatschen begannen. Jeder schien sich nun gleichzeitig vom Tisch zu erheben um ihr zu gratulieren. Harry und der Rest der Gruppe die nicht zu Drew's Familie gehörte, warteten ab und beobachteten alles, denn die gute Stimmung im Raum war regelrecht fühlbar, denn einer von ihnen könnte das höchste Regierungsamt antreten.

Im magischen Amerika gab es in dem Sinne keine Parteien, sondern nur Allianzen von Wirtschaftsfirmen und anderen Vereinigungen, die damit sehr denen in Grossbritannien ähnelten. Hollie Baylor gehörte zur Allianz des derzeitigen Präsidenten, Michael Chabon und war von ihm als seine Nachfolgerin vorgesehen worden. Chabon war zwar erst 46, aber da er jetzt zwei Amtszeiten als Präsident fungiert hatte, war das Limit der maximalen Amtszeiten für ihn erreicht. Es wurde allgemein davon ausgegangen, das im Falle eines Wahlsiegs von Hollie Chabon als einer ihrer Abteilungsleiter bleiben würde, oder aber ihren Platz im magischen Kongress übernehmen würde. Der Vorsitzende des Magischen Gerichts war niemand anderes als Julius Ziegler, der Vater des Lehrers für Muggelstudien, Professor Toby und er hatte auch seine nicht unerhebliche politische Macht hinter die Kandidatur von Hollie gestellt, sofern sie sich zur Wahl stellen würde. Die Wahl würde trotzdem notwendig sein, und Hollie würde auch einen Gegenkandidaten haben, aber Chabon hatte seine Administration so gut aufgebaut, das es keine wirklichen Probleme geben würde, ausser Hollie verursachte sie selbst.

Harry war der letzte der ihr gratulierte, wobei diese Gratulationen nötig waren, denn obwohl ein Sieg sehr wahrscheinlich war, so war sich Hollie doch darüber im klaren, welche gravierenden Veränderungen ein derart hohes Amt mit sich bringen würde.

"Ich freue mich für dich, Hollie, ich weiss aber auch, das dies keine einfache Entscheidung gewesen sein dürfte."

"Danke sehr Harry, und ja, sie war nicht einfach." Sie zögerte nun einen Moment, bevor sie sich etwas vorlehnte.

"Bring Drew bitte mit zu den Hochzeiten und dir wird eine sehr dankbare Präsidentin zur Seite stehen."

"Und die Geste um die ich gebeten haben?"

"Stell aber bitte sicher, das du bei dem Abschied auf das Verhalten achtest."

"Ja, Ma'am."

Der Rest setzte sich nun wieder, während Harry sich mehr oder weniger nur über den Laden mit Mitchell Baylor unterhielt, der direkt neben ihm sass. Während er dies tat, war Dobby zur Basis von Rufus hinüber gesprungen. In der Hand hielt er ein Weihnachtsgeschenk mit mehreren Büchern aus der Bibliothek der Black's für die sich der Minister sehr interessierte, sowie eine Nachricht.

"Harry ist derzeit bei den Baylors, Minister und Drew's Mutter bewirbt sich um den Posten der Präsidentin."

Rufus lächelte, und zwar sehr erleichtert. Er hatte auf diese Nachrichten gehofft, denn Chabon's Ersatzkandidat war den Briten nicht so gut gegenüber eingestellt wie Hollie, denn er behandelte jeden offiziellen britischen Beamten nur mit dem absoluten Minimm an Höflichkeit. Diese besonderen Beziehungen würden so also gleich bleiben. Hinzu kam der Vorteil, das Rufus recht gut mit Drew befreundet war.

"Danke sehr Dobby, und richte Harry bitte meinen Dank aus, insbesondere für die Bücher. Ich denke ich werde nach dem Lesen einige schlaflose Nächte haben." Die Bücher waren Kopien von Büchern die sich in den Bibliotheken von The Hollow und der der Familie Balck befanden, aber Dobby würde dazu nichts sagen.

"Ja sir, Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten, Minister."

"Dir ebenso, Dobby."

Nachdem das Essen vorüber war verabschiedete sich eine sehr übermüdete Gruppe, die seit knapp 3 Uhr morgens EST auf den Beinen war, um den letzten Teil der “Reise” anzutreten. Sie wurden allerdings noch kurz aufgehalten, weil Heather und Hannah Drew und Marie kurz zur Seite baten und sich dort mit beiden unterhielten. Harry verstand das Gespräch zwar nicht, aber dank Drew's Körpersprache ahnte er, das dieser nicht wütend war oder so. Sie kehrten nach fünf Minuten wieder zurück und die beiden Schwestern schockierten die Gruppe, indem sie Drew zum Abschied umarmten. Die Umarmungen waren nicht fest oder sonderlich sentimental aber sie zeigten doch eine deutliche Änderung der Einstellungen unter einander.

Mitchell Baylor erschien nun “auf magische Weise” neben Harry.

"Ich denke ich habe meinen Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten, Harry."

"Er wird dort sein. Wie hast du es geschafft, das sie das getan haben?"

"Das werde ich niemals erzählen."

Reell gesehen hatte er nur sehr wenig getan, sondern seinen Töchtern ein Ultimatum gestellt, das besagte, das solte sein Sohn nicht zur Hochzeit kommen sie ihren Gästen erklären müssten, wieso sich ihr Vater weigerte, sie zum Traualtar zu führen. Hollie stimmte ihm hier zu und forderte sie regelrecht auf, Drew zu zeigen, das er ihnen etwas bedeutete. Dieses Manöver war sehr effektiv und Hollie und Mitchell würden später noch mehrere Monate halbherzig darüber debattieren, ob diese Strategie wirklich notwendig war.

Drew würde der Gruppe später sagen, das eine Schwestern sich in der Tat in gewisser Weise für das Auseinanderleben in den letzten Jahren entschuldigt hatten, aber auch das sie ihn glaubhaft darum gebeten hatten, zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen und sofern er es wollte konnte er auch Trauzeuge sein. Am Ende würden die Dinge sich definitiv verändern, denn Drew war zumndest bereit, ihnen auf halbem Wege entgegen zu kommen.

Es hatte hier für ihn keine andere Wahl gegeben als Ja zu sagen, und er hatte versprochen pünktlich dort zu sein. Er hatte später zugegeben das diese fünf Minuten die Längsten Unterhaltungen waren, die er in den letzten fünf Jahren mit Hannah oder Heather geführt hatte. Die Acht verliessen die Baylors nun in deutlich besserer Laune als bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie gingen hinaus und ergriffen das Springseil, das den Portschlüssel darstellte und begaben sich auf die letzte Station ihrer “grossen Reise”.

Dann war da noch Tecumseh. Sie hatten hier das Abendbrot verpasst, aber trotzdem versammelten sich alle in der Ecke der Aylesworth, wo sie noch ein wenig Apfelsaft tranken und Weihnachtskuchen assen. Karl und Lisa waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, bei den Forresters' zu seibn, da sie heute erneut die Aufsicht über die Schule hatten, aber beide wussten, das es im Falle einer Verlobung eine Einladung über die Koffer gegeben hätte. Dadurch kam es zu keinen Spannungen an diesem Abend und einfach ausgedrückt, war es ein einfacher Abend unter Freunden. Die Musik kam aus Sophie's neuer Musikbox, die sie nie aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Es war erst knapp 21 Uhr in Oklahoma, als die Dinge sich zu beruhigen begannen. Harry und Jonas mussten in sieben Stunden wieder im Tropfenden Kessel sein, so das beide die ersten waren, die sich auf einem der Stühle der Familie Aylesworth und einem der Sofas' zur Ruhe begaben. Als er einzuschlafen begann, murmelte Harry noch zu Sophie:

"Weisst du, ich glaube das war der längste Tag meins Lebens." Beide waren über 20 Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen.

Sophie zog ihn zu sich heran und fuhr ihm mit den Finern durch das Haar, während er die Augen schlos.

"Weisst du, das wäre die perfekte Fernsehshow. Hmmm…"

End Chapter


End file.
